When Raw Wraps OR Total Superstars
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: When the cameras go off, a whole new set of stories and dramas unfold. Unofficial sequel to Champs' Choice and Joshing For Position. Set in the same universe as most recent 1 shots. Following the lives of main roster (and NXT) couples and what mischeif they get up to backstage. Multi pairings, mostly slash; featuring Centon, Ambrollins, Samdrian and many, many more.
1. Chapter 1

**When Raw Wraps**

_Welcome to my new chaptered fic! This story is not focused on one pairing but just a look at what happened backstage after this week's Raw went off air. What with DAT CAGE MATCH and the main event and all..._

_..also you're probably sick of him but Josh will be probably be gone from WWE shortly so I want to do a few last things with him before he inevitably gets released. This is technically a second sequel to Champs Choice only without the Josh focus this time._

_Pairings are Centon, Jody/CoshRhews , Sheaniel at first but others will come (After all, Miz has got something going on with the Real Americans...). Same universe of course as Champs Choice and Joshing For Position, linked with the most recent one shots too. So in this universe Josh is an NXT wrestler (hence why hes not on WWE TV ;))._

_Smut, comedy, fluff as per usual._

* * *

><p>Raw had just gone off air. Randy Orton had been defeated in the main event by Daniel Bryan after one heck of a match from both.<p>

John Cena, nursing an eye injury, was sat in gorilla position watching the show draw to a close. Even if he wasn't participating, as top guy and because Randy liked him to, he always watched Randy's matches from the sidelines. When he wasn't involved, that is.

He enjoyed Randy's matches with Daniel the most if he was honest. The two had electric chemistry out there and if John was honest, he could even see them dating. They'd be a cute couple. For the cocky Face Of The WWE, Randy was now pretty shy and adorable backstage these days and Daniel had no real ego.

As Kane chokeslammed the cute little Daniel to hell, John got to his feet as he heard footfalls through the curtain and out came Randy.

"Was that OK?" asked Randy.

"Why you asking me?" grinned John, "You know you killed it out there. Bryan once again pushed you to your limits. What is with the biting? Every time you go against him, you bite his thighs."

Randy blushed. OK, he had to admit it. John was his perfect man but he was nursing the teensiest crush on the company's most over guy since Stone Cold Steve Austin. Yes, Randy Orton, whose body could be used to model sculptures after, crushed on the petite, shaggy-haired, bearded indie circuit king. There was no mean bone in Bryan's body and he was so fucking talented.

"Randal Keith Orton, have you got a little crush?" teased John.

Randy felt like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or the kid who'd been walked in on looking at a porn site by a conservative parent.

"Yes Johnny," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at the teasing eyes and dimples of his long-term partner.

"Awwwww," grinned John, "It's OK...I just didn't picture little Bryan as someone you'd be into."

"But...I have you...and I'm looking at another guy," sighed Randy, "Sheamus would kick my ass and Brie would bitch slap me from one end of the arena to the other."

"Biting his thighs though Randal," chuckled John, "Not the most subtle way."

"He would never be into me anyway, even if I was single," Randy said, "You hate me now don't you?"

John had to admit he was a tiny bit jealous. But only a tiny bit. Randy was now scarlet. And John thought it was adorable.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit quieter and talk about this, huh?" he said, "Away from prying ears.."

"You mean Cody might earwig?" huffed Randy.

"Exactly, he'll probably try and set you two up," grinned John.

"Johnny...I've cheated on you...in thought if not in deed," sighed Randy.

"I'm not mad!" John said, "I told you, it's adorable."

He casually removed his shirt.

Now Randy's eyes were raking him all over. Damn you Cena. Suddenly adorable bearded men were wiped from Randy's mind, replaced with X-rated thoughts of the hulking hunk stood in front of him. John just flashed the dimples at him. He spotted the tent in Randy's black trunks. Naughty.

John just grinned some more and casually made his way to the locker room. Randy caught up with him and took his hand. If the wrestling boot was on the other foot, and someone else was giving John the eye, then the Viper rage would kick in., NOBODY was allowed to touch John. Not on Randy's watch. Randy was angry at himself for developing a crush on his opponent tonight because it made him a hypocrite. But John was looking so fucking fine...and those khaki shorts (John's entire wardrobe was jorts or khaki shorts) clung to his big muscular ass.

And Stephanie and Hunter were just torturing Randy by making him face John yet again next week on Raw. Randy had been close to coming in his trunks in his match with Daniel for fuck';s sake...how would he cope against the love of his life? He was more hormonal these days than he was at sixteen. And John never looked better. Under the corridor lights, scratch marks were visible on John's back. Ooops. Lucky John couldn't compete tonight as he was a roadmap of Randy's orgasms from the last two days. When John had to stay out the ring...he took those frustrations out on Randy's ass. Not that Randy ever complained. Ever. Randy thought he couldn't walk this morning. Let alone work a main event match with the uber-talented Daniel Bryan.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Look at the state of his back," came a teasing voice that made Randy';s heart beat, "Someone's a tiger in bed."

John chuckled and turned around.

"Trust you to notice Bryan," he grinned, "Yeah, this one needs special handling."

Randy was now suddenly finding his titles extremely ornate and pretty to look at. But...thoughts were flashing across his mind...him...John...Daniel...naked...in bed...writhing...sweat...damnit Orton, snap out of it.

"Yes he does...biter," smirked Daniel, "When he wasn't mounting me or fondling me. You sure you've been delivering in the bedroom Cena?"

"He woke me up last night...twice!" John smirked back.

"JOHNNY." Randy was now crimson in the face. John was fucking LOVING this.

"Was that a hickey I saw on Sheamus' neck?" John grinned to Daniel who looked bashful and nodded.

"Yep.." mumbled Daniel.

"I heard you gave him great birthday sex," John went on.

Randy scowled.

Daniel spotted this and grinned. That almost looked like...jealousy?

"Yeah I did," he said, "So good to have him back on the road...even if it's...secret. So does Randy bite your thighs as well in bed?"

"Nope," smirked John, "Oh will you look at the time...leave you to talk about your match boys..."

"Johnny...!" hissed Randy.

"Meet you on your tour bus Randal," John said, padding over and kissing the tanned younger man who returned it eagerly, possesive hand on John's ass, "Hey! Calm it. We have company."

Daniel just watched this. If only he could just make up his mind...this could be the kind of relationship he could have with his beloved Irishman.

"I'm commando under these trunks," hissed Randy to John.

John spanked him playfully.

"Behave!" he grinned, "Wait until we're on the bus!"

"Holding you to that Johnny," Randy hissed, eyes sparkling, "Love you.."

"Love you too trouble, now mush." John said before sauntering away.

"Don't let me stop you," Daniel said.

"No...no...it's cool...always got time for you," Randy said, smiling a little and blushing again. Daniel was cute and pretty. But he was off limits in many ways...

"So why do you bite me?" Daniel asked.

"Because...because...OK..(he was bright red and pacing now)...Bryan...I think you're cute," confessed Randy.

"What?!" Daniel was thrown. He had to be kidding. Randy fucking Orton just called him cute? No way. The guy was a bronzed God...most people would want a piece of him even if they didn't admit it. Even Cody still would to be honest.

"I do, Johnny rumbled me," sighed Randy, "You're pretty...you're talented, not an egomanical shit like me..and you've got an ass. Unlike me."

"I'm everything John isn't!" Daniel grinned, "I'm short...ungroomed...goat faced."

"Cody showed me the pcitures he took of you on Sheamus' birthday," Randy said, "You looked hot as fuck."

"I'm flattered...really I am," Daniel said, grinning, "But I'm not your type, Randy."

"I know," Randy said, "I love Johnny...really love him...he's hot..perfect...but..I can still get crushes."

"You're only human," Daniel said, "So have you fantasised about me?"

He was curious now. And this was a HUGE ego boost to the little man.

Randy nodded.

No way? Now Daniel was curious. Why not?

"In what way?" grinned Daniel.

"I...oh God...this is so fucking embarrassing," rumbled Randy, "I...wondered what it'd be like...to have you throw me down and fuck me...all that energy.."

"What?!"

Randy had fantasised about being TOPPED by the much smaller Daniel?

"Yeah, go on laugh!" Randy snapped.

"Randy...Randy..." chuckled Daniel, "Well..that's a turnup. I thought you'd be dreaming about tapping this.." He turned and wiggled his curvaceous butt.

"You're a bottom...so thats why its embarrassing," sighed Randy, "Wish my ass looked like yours."

"Wish I had thighs, abs and a chest like yours," hit back Daniel, "Nobody's perfect Randy. Go and see your man. I'm not interested in you...not in that way. You're hot as fuck but...I'm not into being top. And I love Shea. And Brie...look...no hard feelings hey?"

"It's OK...thank you for not hating me," Randy said.

"Not every day you find out Randy freaking Orton thinks youre hot!" Daniel said, "Maybe I'll invest in flat irons and cocoa butter now."

"Don't become Cody!" Randy smirked.

"Says the guy wanting to be taken up the ass by a short guy," hit back Daniel, "Go and see your muscle man. I bet he's lifting some weights in your bus...all sweaty...grunting..."

Daniel could see those thoughts flashing across Randy's mind and practically heard the moan leave the WWE World Heavyweight Champion's mouth. Damn Randy was still so thirsty for Cena. Daniel would definitely pay to see Randy and John fuck one time. But anyway...Sheamus was waiting. His own big muscle hunk.

* * *

><p>Cody Rhodes was laying on a bed in the medical room, arm and knee bandaged. He'd taken a hard fall after that epic moonsault of the top of the cage but the eruption of cheers (especially all the male voices in that) had been so worth it. He knew damn well the only reason he and Dustin had been given that was so he could perform that spot. If his career ended tomorrow, that was one hell of a high note to leave on.<p>

JBL had just text him, telling him that tomorrow in Des Moines they were shooting the next episode of JBL And Cole with Wade.

The dark match for Raw had been Cody's boyfriend of six months, announcer-turned-NXT wrestler Josh Mathews taking on Curt Hawkins. Cody was watching Randy and Daniel Bryan kill it out there.

The door to the medical room opened and in walked Josh, wearing black and gold ring attire (one of their AWOL friend Layla's final ones before she disappeared in shady circumstances, not replying to their texts or anything), hobbling a little on his braced knee.

"Hey," Josh said, "Hawkins trashed my knee earlier so the road agents told me to go and get it looked at. How's my wounded soldier?"

Cody shuffled up so Josh could sit next to him.

"Think I might have torn my medial collateral," Cody sighed, leaning on his older, shorter partner's toned chest.

"Worth it though, I marked like a bitch backstage," Josh said, "I hope they don';t depush you and Dustin...not now. I've been waiting for this match all week. And guess what, Hunter said I can now use mine..."

"About fucking time," Cody said, tracing heart shapes idly on Josh's chest, "Wish you did when Dustin and I came to tapings last week. Joshy...I'm gonna confess something...I've been harassing Hunter every day to let you moonsault again. Best moment of our one-on-one match...the day we got together."

He smiled adorably at the memories of that day. They'd had a match on Smackdown to work out their then-fury at one another and ended up finally getting together as a couple for the first time in their six-year-strong friendship. And Cody had put Josh over.

"Got some news too," Josh said, "Facing Bo again for the NXT title...in a 2 out of 3 falls match."

"Awesome!" squealed Cody, "When is this? I wanna come watch! Brandi gets to fucking announce and I'm not having that. Not when my Joshy is going to blow the roof off."

"Next week."

"I'm coming whether they like it or not," Cody announced, "I'll probbaly be out of action with this knee so might as well. Oooh...oohh...do they have a cage?!"

"I dunno...I don't think Full Sail is the right place for a steel cage match," Josh grinned, face glowing at how enthusiastic Cody, one of (in Josh's opinion) the top stars of WWE today, was about his own more modest ring career.

"Why not?" pouted Cody.

"THat's your moment I'll be shamelessly stealing," Josh chuckled, "Oh Coddles..you're too cute but don't let me take anything from you. You were fucking AWESOME tonight and I'm so proud...so was Dustin..so was your Dad. Brandi was fangirling as well...my phone was beeping off the wall backstage during that."

"Joshy...it would mean so much to me to watch you do that," Cody said, kissing his smaller, elder boyfriend on the lips, "Make NXT history. First steel cage match. And it'll elevate Bo too. Kid deserves it."

"The audience hate him, it's so unfair when his brother's one of the best on the main roster," agreed Josh, "I like him..he's a good guy. And love facing him."

"He sells the Layout like it murders him," Cody said, "You also have awesome matches with Sami Zayn."

"Sami carries me," Josh said, "He knocks my old ass out the ball park. Wasted down on NXT. I can't believe he's dating Adrian Neville...they hooked up before Christmas and didnt tell anyone until after Rumble."

"How's er..what's his name, the guy you turned heel on..the Brit who got Lay's knee injury," asked Cody.

"Oliver? Yeah he's fine, single..but fine...still a good friend," Josh said, "I'll see if they'll allow me to have a cage match. Bo would be up for that."

"You do that and I'm getting front row seats," Cody said, "Brandi still gets to be in the ring with you though. Bitch."

"That's your wife you're calling a bitch!" chuckled Josh.

"Beard," corrected Cody, "You're who's in my bed every night." He rolled over and straddled Josh, kissing him.

"Coddles...mind your knee," moaned Josh.

"Nobody else in here," grinned Cody, "You know you want to."

"Show goes off the air soon.."

"Well you'll just have to be quick won;t you?"

Josh sighed as Cody's nimble fingers unbuckled the gold belt of his black ring shorts and pulled them down his smooth slim legs.

"Mmm..." moaned Cody as he took Josh into his mouth hungrily, enjoying the moans the smaller man made as Cody sucked him off.

"Oohh...fuck Cody.." whimpered Josh.

"Fuck me at the hotel," Cody said, refusing to stop sucking. Josh's petite hips were snappin g up and down, fucking the pretty face attached to his dick. Cody was too damn good at head to be allowed. Josh never thought he'd happily settle into being permanent top in a relationship but it was fucking CODY...who despite being stupidly well endowed was a strict power bottom. Some sacrifices had to be made and Cody did top on Josh's 33rd birthday in November as a treat.

* * *

><p>Randy opened the door of his tour bus, itching to put his feet up and kick back, ready for Smackdown tomorrow in Iowa. He could hear mannish grunts from inside.<p>

Mind racing with all sorts of unfounded thoughts about ring rats and so forth, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion stomped inside...only to see John with two huge bar bells, curling his biceps...the veins popping and looking sweaty..just like Daniel had teasingly said it would be. Damnit Cena...Randy was like a teenage girl all over again. He was so strong...so powerful...Orton calm those hormones.

"Oh...hey," grinned John, "So how was he? Better than me?"

"Johnny..."

He knew John was teasing him but he was still embarrassed. His boyfriend of 12 years was ripping him for crushing on a small guy. John should be jealous and kicking his damn ass to the kerb for not appreciating him enough! Not making fun of him!

John placed the barbells in the corner and padded over to Randy. MMm...that tight grey tee just clung to every bulging muscle on the older man.

"Relax...you know I'm only playing with you," John said, heaving the six foot Randy and picking him up bridal style with an alarming amount of ease. But then John could carry 400 pounds across his shoulders so Randy was nothing by comparison.

"Play with me in the way I like then Cena," growled Randy.

John spanked him playfully and lifted him onto his shoulders into the AA position. Randy didn't even bother fighting out. Tonight was going to be good. Even with an injury, John will take care of...all his needs.

* * *

><p>Sheamus just howled with laughter when Daniel told him what he'd found out tonight.<p>

"Awww," he chuckled, "Randy fancies you! Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

"Shea, don't!" Daniel complained.

"Why? It's not often I get to tease Randy about stuff," grinned Sheamus.

"He gets enough flak from Cody," Daniel said.

"Even better!" beamed Sheamus, "Damn I've missed the good times here. John boy never said anything when we met for beers last night."

"Cos he didn't know until today," Daniel sighed, undressing. Brie and Nikki were rooming together so he was taking advantage of that. He wasn't appreciating Sheamus taking the mickey instead of taking him. He crawled onto Sheamus, causing the redhaired Irishman to stumble back onto the bed.

"Easy tiger," smirked Sheamus, as Daniel unzipped his jeans.

"I'm not interested in Randy," Daniel said, pecking Sheamus, "I've got enough to worry about without someone else wanting me."

"Oh such first world problems," Sheamus teased, "Must be so hard being pretty."

He patted Daniel on the head. The little man just fixed him with an attempt at a scowl but it only served to make him look even more like a miniature schnauzer.

"Don't patronise me Shea," he complained, "You're still in the doghouse, remember?"

"I grew my beard back," chuckled Sheamus.

"Only just, I made an exception for your birthday," pouted Daniel, climbing off Sheamus and folding his arms, well and truly sulking.

"They picked the right person for Total Divas, you're a bigger diva than Brie," joked Sheamus.

"Not funny, Shea."

Daniel got to his feet and stomped towards the door. Wonder if Cody was willing to two up because he wasn't in the mood for Sheamus' jokes right now. He was mad at Sheamus. First for taking the piss out of him and then for mentioning Brie, knowing that Daniel's two timing was a sore point.

"Bryan, c'mon, I was only kidding..."

The door slammed.

Sheamus sighed and lay back on the bed. Him and his big mouth again. Once again Daniel had sent him to Coventry for running it when he really shouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>A short opening but wanted to get this up before tonight's Raw went on air! There'll be other pairings in this but just wanted to set some threads up now. Awww even big bad Randy gets schoolboy crushes every now and then and let's face it, the chemistry between him and little DB is electric in the ring. What with seeing Sheamus and being engaged to Brie, it's getting to the Should-Be Face Of WWE.<strong>

**We'll hear from Mizzy and the Real Americans in chapter two :) **

**And on the Jody side, it's obvious where that's headed. No strenous activity for Coddles though for a while..**

**So yeah. I said I would end it..but...I couldn't resist. Chaptered fics have lured me in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Thanks for the reviews already! Didn't think anyone would want to follow this as its not the most original setup but y'all are awesome! _

_One thing my work has been criminally lacking has been involvement from the Shield...may have a Shield pairing later on (perhaps as an established one that's just been 'under the radar'. I love a bit of Ambrollins..). This chapter will be a bit longer now I'm establishing the plots of the story. Other side couples will materialise here too, so this story should have something for everyone. We've got Centon, Sheaniel and the drama of Daniel being Randal's crush; Jody; and of course Mizzy and the Real Americans to come._

_Now Byron Saxton is backstage on Raw it's pretty much given Josh is on borrowed time, so his time in this fic will be brief too. Plus who apart from me stans for him? Anyway I digres..on with the show._

_Centon match on this week's Raw just gave me life. As did Cameron's DDT. But anyway.._

* * *

><p>Sheamus was sat in catering, looking at his fruit salad like it was about to eat him alive. The Irishman was uncharacteristically subdued tonight, even though they were in Los Angeles of all places, and for some reason, Betty White was on Raw. Daniel had stuck him back in the doghouse for teasing him last week and had spent more time with Brie (as he rightfully should, if Sheamus was honest). But, and this made Sheamus pretty pissed off, he was still giving Randy Orton the time of day. Randy...the guy who had a fucking CRUSH on Daniel. Yet Sheamus bought Daniel a promise ring and he was being made the bad guy in this? The Irishman hadn't time for head games. He thought being in a relationship with a bloke would mean he wouldnt have to go through this sort of thing but maybe men were the same as women after all. After all, from many beers with John Cena, if Randy told John he was 'Fine' he was actually pissed the fuck off at John. But John always joked that Randy got PMS anyway. Only to his 'bro' friends like Sheamus and Wade of course.<p>

"Hey man," came a voice.

Speak of the devil.

"Alright mate," Sheamus replied as the hulking, baseball cap clad John Cena sat next to him.

"Oh sure," John replied, "Apart from being beat up and having to mainevent Raw with Randall. Fine."

"Something up?" asked the Irishman.

"He's throwing a strop. Again," John sighed, "I made one joke too many about Bryan and now he's not talking to me."

"Know the feeling," Sheamus said, "I'm in the bad books too."

"Same reason as me?"

"Yup. I took the piss out of Bryan and he took it as a personal insult," Sheamus said, "I thought going out with a fella would be so different from a lady. Guess not."

"Can't blame Bryan for being on edge, he's engaged to a woman but also been seeing you for 2 years," John said, "I think he just wants to have his cake an eat it. You should't let yourself be 'the other woman' like this."

Sheamus shrugged. He could knock John's block off for that but it was the bleedin' truth after all.

"I can't believe Randal crushes on him," John said, "No offence to Bryan at all...but...Randy's always liked...big guys. Even before me...er...don't tell anyone or my balls are heading for a mincer..but before he first got signed, when he was in the Marines...he was the barracks bicycle."

"What?!" Now Sheamus was intrigued.

"Yeah," sighed John, "He was pretty pissed that he didn't lose his virginity in high school so when he joined, he basically dropped his pants for every guy in his platoon. Sex starved dudes away from wives, girlfriends and homes...he cleaned house."

"Does that not bother ya?"

"Because I was Mr Jonas Brother before I first started dating him, of course," snorted John, "In high school I was going with chicks and dudes."

"When did you first get it together?" asked Sheamus.

"OVW, first month I was there, 2001," John sighed, "Different times then. He was a cocky little mofo even then. 21, and thought he was God's gift to guys. And girls. He knew girls wanted on that dick of his. Floppy haired little minx he was. He came to me first, practically fell over the weights to come talk to me that first day."

"You didn't, John-boy?" asked Sheamus.

"I took him on a date," John said, "Never seen cockiness dissipate so fast. He told me nobody had ever taken him on one. Not even a movie in his teens."

"Define date," grinned Sheamus. This was taking his mind off Daniel perfectly.

"Just a local dive that did awesome burgers and then took him to a movie,c ant remember what it was. I'm a gentleman. I didnt fuck him on the first date."

"24 year old bodybuilder takes a hungry young lad on a date and makes him wait...how the bloody hell did you manage that?" teased Sheamus.

"I wasn't gonna be another notch on his bedpost, nobody treats John Cena that way," smirked John, "And my oldest brother always told me that most gay men are users."

"Tell me about it, all I've been to most guys is the bit o' rough," Sheamus sighed.

"I would," smirked John.

"I like them smaller," hit back Sheamus.

"You're afraid you might get someone tougher," joked John.

"OK, OK, you win mate," Sheamus chuckled, "We can both put Show on our shoulders. So tell me, when did you finally get little Randy in your bed?"

"A week later, OVW night out, he was ALL over me and none of theother guys minded," John said, "Took him home and pounded him through my mattress. I thought he was a top, he was so cocky. But nope."

"Randy's never fooled me," smirked Sheamus, "You're a big tough lad, nobody could dominate you."

"I've experimented," grinned John, "Last time I let Randy tap this (he slapped his solid, enormous, jort-clad behind) was Mania 28."

"I still think you owe me for making you pull your head out of *that* and get back together with him," smirked Sheamus, "You and Ryder. I mean, REALLY mate?"

"Don't remind me," John sighed, "I learned never to open up our relationship again. Randall might give it all that (he made a talking gesture with his hand) but he's really insecure underneath. Like our first time. He was really surprised to see me still in his bed the next day, told me all his previous guys would talk the talk, get him in bed and then leave during the night. So we did it again the morning after...nice and slow."

"Oh man, poor sod," Sheamus said, "EVeryone thinks he's this douchey arsehole who doesn't give a shit about anyone else but himself. I've seen him with his little girl, he's a great father. And he's only human after all."

"Oh he used to be an asshole," John said, "I got SO much shit from the veterans like Taker, JBL, Hunter, Holly, all of them for his behavior. But despite his cockiness, he always wanted a kid. Having Alanna brought him right back to earth."

"See, this is something I don't understand," Sheamus said, "You're basically professional wrestling's Romeo And Juliet and yet you both married women!"

"Randy was...bi curious, or straight curious," John said, "And he still cares for Sam. To be honest bud, it's a bit messy all that stuff, so I don't wanna go there."

"Been 12 years matey, don't you think you should put a ring on it?" Sheamus said, "You're divorced now and so's he."

"He wants me to marry him, and I want to, but...I think it's best we wait until our careers die down," John said, "My brother says the same to me all the time, trust me. I took Randy to meet the family just before my debut. Bro told me even then that I had a keeper. And then he walked in on us...oh GOD he'll never let me forget that."

Sheamus laughed.

"Ha...trust you!"

"Randal...isn't quiet...never has been," John said, shaking his head, cheeks rather pink, "Told me I was the first guy in ages to make him scream. Oh...(he lowered his voice)...after our first time, he told me I was the first to er..make him cum. Without having to use his hands."

"Get it in matey, you studmuffin you," teased Sheamus, "So when did he first drop the L bomb?"

"Third time we had sex," John said, "Yeah, that soon."

"You guys will be old men and still at it like rabbits," Sheamus said, slapping John on the back.

"He';s worse than a teenager when he gets going," John sighed, "Not that I'm complaining. Read some place men in their 30s have more sex than any other age range."

Randy had entered Catering at that point, already dressed for competition in his trunks, pads, boots and merchandise tee, and his titles on his shoulders. He looked sullen and moody and sat down in the corner, away from everyone.

"Go and defrost the ice queen," Sheamus said as he watched John spot Randy and shift guiltily.

"I value my testicles today," John hissed back.

"You've got to wrestle him in a few hours!" Sheamus said, "Move yer arse!"

"OK, OK," sighed John and he got to his feet, padding over to his belovedf partner of 12 years and opponent for tonight's main event.

Randy looked up and shot him a fierce scowl before going back to idly browsing his cellphone. Randy was still pissed the fuck off with John for all the remarks about his crush on Bryan. But his lock screen was still a photo of John.

"Hey," John said.

"Leave me alone Cena," snarled Randy, "I'll see you in the damn ring."

"Baby please, I'm sorry for running my mouth," sighed John.

"Whatever."

Randy just looked away from him.

"Randy..."

"What? Go back to your bro Sheamus and make fun of me like you were doing!" snarled Randy.

"I wasn't, actually," John said, "I was talking about you but not making fun of you."

Randy ignored him, focusing on Alanna';s scrunchie around his finger. He couldn't wait to spend more time with his daughter this week. Alone. Away from John. Maybe he'll invite Bryan along. Just to stick it to John. And Sheamus.

John threw caution to the winds and tried to rub Randy's back. The younger man just shuffled away.

"Back off Cena or I'll hurt you!" hissed Randy, a viper rage definitely brewing.

John was getting exasperated. If at this stage of his life Randy couldn't take some harmless ribbing and throwing a big hissy fit over it..

"Jesus Randal, get off your period!" John spat.

He didn't see the smack coming.

Randy slapped him hard in the face before picking up his titles and storming out of Catering, leaving John holding his face and removing foot from mouth.

* * *

><p>Over in another corner, a disgruntled and suited up Miz was observing this display. He was not happy with the past few months focus on Cena and Orton. He got on with them both and Randy often hung out with him, Daniel and Cody backstage, but it didn't stop the former WWE Champion and Ohio native from being pissed off with all this.<p>

Mike got to his feet and padded over, spotting one of the few men that never failed to make him smile. Antonio Cesaro.

The strong Swiss grinned back at Mike as the suited up Ohio native walked over.

"Oh hey," drawled Antonio, "You look mad."

"Oh nothing," Mike said, "Just being butthurt because of Cena and Orton maineventing."

"Least you're not jobbing," ANtonio said.

"You and Jakey have had more wins than me, I'm borderline buried," Mike said.

Mike was sleeping with both of the Real Americans. And Bad News Barrett. Well...not all the time. ANtonio, Jack and Wade were his go-to guys when he wanted male attention. It was a little slutty but it was only those three. They were good to him. Wade could be a gentleman, as could Antonio. Jack was more rough and ready but was great in bed and always had his back. But Jack was married with a litle boy. Antonio and Wade were single and unattached. But Mike couldn't decide...English or Swiss. Damn Europeans. Why were they so hot?

"Your time will come again," Antonio said, "If you need cheering up..."

A salacious smirk lifted the handsome, tall and rugged Swiss wrestler's face and Mike practically melted, his cock isntantly hardening under his expensive suit. Been a couple of days since he'd last had any attention. And Antonio was already in his ring gear...mmmm...those long hairy legs...which just felt heavenly against Mike's ass.

"I always need cheering up from my Swiss stallion," he purred, pecking Antonio on the lips and rubbing the solid chest of the taller man.

Antonio smirked and took Mike;s hand, leading his suited coworker/friend with major benefits from Catering and down a corridor. Backstage fun was the best. So risky. But there were so many road and crew members about...

"In here," Mike said, stopping in front of a room with Stephanie's name on the door.

"Stephanie's OFFICE?!" hissed Antonio incredulously.

"She's down in gorilla while theyre setting up," Mike grinned, "That leather couch looks comfy."

"Jesus Michael," Antonio gasped. But how fucking thrilling would the risk of being caught be? He followed Mike inside and shut the door, Mike whimpering and attacking his lips.

"I'm desperate for your body," whined Mike, "Take my designer suit down and do me like the slut I am.."

Yeah, he was a slut really. Not Alex Riley level. But juggling 3 guys was pretty slutty. And yes, Antonio and Jack had both been inside his ass. At the same time. Now THAT was a wild night. Mike genuinely thought he could not walk. And then as a treat, Jack had fucked Antonio. Even taking dick, Antonio was manly and hot. A masculine bottom. Or versatile. Whatever. Mike was horny.

Antonio climbed onto the plush brown leather couch and pulled his trunks down his long, hairy legs, his hard cock springing free. He would have preferred foreplay to get Mike really going but this was cool too. Mike unbuckled his belt and dropped his suit pants. No underwear? Oh fuck, Antonio was even harder now.

Mike kicked the suit pants and his shoes and socks off, leaving his shirt, waistcoat, tie and jacket on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of poppers and some lubricant, along with a condom. He tossed the condom to Antonio and took a huge sniff of the poppers, moaning at the rush.

He tore the lubricant sachet open with his teeth and coated two fingers, before prepping himself, moaning like a slut, giving Antonio a show.

THe Swiss jerked his impressive cock at this erotic sight.

"No!" moaned Mike, "I want everything you've got. Put that rubber on now!"

Antonio tore the condom wrapper open and unrolled the rubber sheath on himself. Mike would love to take his men bare one day, but he wasnt reckless and made them wrap it. Mike padded over and straddled that hot, muscular body. Antonio's strength was such a turnon. He rubbed his large, curvy ass against Antonio, moaning at the fuzz against his smooth skin. He pinned Antonio to the couch as he lowered himself on, crying out at the pain as he was penetrated.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" he wailed.

"Mike...easy.."

"Shut up Claudio," gasped Mike, sitting all the way down and then crying out again as all the Swiss' inches were sheathed inside him, stabbing his prostate in the perfect spot. Ohhh YES. Yes. Fucking yes.

Mike's cock was dribbling precum all over Antonio's abs.

"I'm so wet for you," he moaned, "Fuck me you stallion. Make me scream. Give it to me.."

Antonio grabbed Mike's hands and let the thicker, shorter man ride him, taking control, wanton mewls and cries leaving his mouth. THe warm, tight heat was fucking addictive...Mike was so fucking responsive and took his cock good. And Mike wasnt the arrogant loudmouth he'd thought either..he was shy, adorable and affectionate. And was never demanding. Unless in bed. But that was fine. Jack was shit hot sex (and the only man Antonio let fuck his ass) but...Mike was just...perfect. WHy did he have to share him with Barrett and Jack? Antonio could happily give up the occasional fuck with his tag partner if it meant he could date Mike properly.

"Ohhh CLAUDIO!" cried Mike. This was so fucking hot...Antonio was hitting his spot so fucking good...even better than usual...he wanted more.

Antonio sat up so he and Mike could cuddle. Mike began to kiss him hungrily, whimpering against his lips.

"_Ist gut, ja_?" purred Antonio.

Mike whined loudly. Oh YES. German was his kryptonite in bed. Or French.

"Oh yes...youre amazing...you fuck me so good," he whimpered, "_Auf Deutsche, bitte...Vati_."

Oh Mike...you MINX.

Antonio smirked and began to fuck Mike a bit more vigorously, loosening the tie and unbuttoning the shirt buttons down to the waistcoat, keeping it slow but deep. Who cared if they were at work? Mike was fucking hot sex.

Maybe one day he'll make love to Mike properly. Wine him, dine him and give it to him slow all night long.

"_Schnell_," Mike whimpered. So what? He'd learned German purely so he could talk back when Antonio fucked him. He couldnt WAIT for the next European tour...mmmmm..

Antonio leaned forward so Mike was at an angle. This couch was too damn cramped. He pushed Mike onto his back, legs now wrapped around him. Oh YES! Mike could feel the cool leather and hairy thighs press right against his ass cheeks,every inch of Antonio inside of him. C'mon you hot European stud, pound him like he deserved!

Antonio could sense the need from Mike and began to thrust in and out hard, enjoying the sharp, deafening wails now filling the room.

Mike was NOT modest when it came to being fucked by Antonio. He was louder than he ever was with Wade or Jack...lately it had been mostly Antonio actually...maybe the Swiss was his favourite. And he was single..

His prostate was on fire...

"OH CLAUDIO!" he screamed.

Antonio spanked Mike hard, low manly grunts leaving his lips. He didnt care if he didn't get off. He wanted to see Mike blow his load. He loved watching Mike come. Especially if he;'d made Mike do it himself.

"Michael...oh fuck Mike," he grunted.

"Oh Claudio...I'm so...I'm gonna...please make me.." whined Mike, incoherent.

Antonio leaned forward even more so he could hit Mike's g-spot good. And Mike's screams grew in volume...he was going to blow a huge load...fuck it, he'll change his suit...he wasnt going to mute his orgasm..his prostate was blazing...fuck anal orgasms were the fucking BEST..especially when caused by hot Swiss studs..his skin was tingling..he could feel the pulling behind his abs taking over..

"OH CLAUDIO!"

Mike convulsed wildly as semen splattered his waistcoat, jacket, his FACE as he had the best orgasm of his life.. screaming his pleasure.

He was done.

Oh fuck.

Antonio was gobsmacked just how much Mike had lost his shit there.

"Claudio..." gasped Mike.

Antonio leaned forward to kiss him. He was so hard still. But someone could walk in at any minute. And if it was Stephanie...

He pulled out and took the condom off.

"You didn't..." Mike said.

"It's OK," Antonio said, pulling his trunks back on.

"Claudio," Mike clumsily got to his knees, on jelly legs and pecked Antonio on the cheek, "Sex involves two people sweetie."

"I know," the Swiss replied, "Always after the show."

"Claudio, that was something else," Mike said, "I'm yours...anytime you want me...you're the best I've had in years."

"Better than Swaggs?"

Antonio couldn't help but smirk.

Mike nodded. He never thought anyone could be better in bed than Jake Hager but this hot blooded, proudly hairy hunk might have beaten him. Wade? Wade who? Anyway Mike wasn't speaking to Wade thanks to the burial on Smackdown the other week. Wade had tried to brush it off as just what creative had asked him to do but Mike had been hurt and thrown Wade under a bus. He was cordial to Wade at the moment but right now...all that mattered was Antonio.

"I really like you Claudio," he said, blue eyes sparkling.

Antonio had been waiting to hear that for fucking months. Sure Swaggs was a good buddy (and good in bed) but Mike was another level. Antonio liked having a 'princess' to spoil and treat and Mike's addiction to designer labels (and the fact that he was strict bottom) and looking good...Antonio would happily make Mike his 'lady'. If Mike would just let him. And Mike needed something to look forward to at work while he wasnt being used properly on TV.

"I like you too," rumbled Antonio.

Mike smiled, his perfect white teeth sparkling in the light of the room.

"You treat me so nicely," he said.

"I always liked curvy girls," Antonio said, "And thick.."

Mike cut him off. He actually liked that title. He could explore his feminine side with Antonio. Now that was something to tell Maryse.

His phone buzzed.

Oh speak of the devil.

_**From: Ryse**_

_hey boo! how's your stallion doing ; ) The kids miss you too xxxx_

Mike grinned.

"That Maryse?" asked Antonio.

Mike nodded.

"She's asking after you," he smiled.

He tapped a message back.

_**To: Ryse**_

_Hey : D he just had me on steph's couch OMFG. Ryse i really like him (heart emojis). He's amazing xxx_

Maryse replied almost instantly.

_**From: Ryse.**_

_STEPHS COUCH?! HAHAHA! then date him you idiot! LOL. Stop being so greedy and settle down lol xxxx_

Maybe Mike would. But he'll need to be 100% sure that wasnt just the sex talking. He didn't want to string Antonio along. Jack and Wade were cool with keeping stuff casual...well they were before Mike gave Wade the cold shoulder. It had been mostly Cesaro lately. Jack spending more time talking to his wife, which was fair enough. Maybe fate was telling Mike who his match was. No baggage as well.

He began to redress in his now-soiled suit.

* * *

><p>Cody had just returned from his match with Goldust and Rey. The ravenette was itching to talk to his boyfriend. Josh had gone back to Florida seeing as Byron Saxton was on the main roster now, which Cody wasnt happy about. Nothing against Byron, he was more upset that he'll have to wait until pay-per-views to see Josh.<p>

"Why the long face?" Dustin teased his little brother as they found a seat.

"I miss Joshy," Cody said.

"Oh jesus, I know your knee's busted but I thought your brain still worked," teased the Nineties legend, "Have you forgotten the show in Largo?"

"Oh...yes...sorry..." Cody was now grinning like a fool. Yay!

"Don't forget about your wife though," teased Dustin, "Don't want to draw suspicion do we?"

"Oh yeah. The woman I legally married who fancies my boyfriend," Cody said.

"Why? No offence but from a girl's point of view, my six foot, jacked, model brother or his shorter, spiky haired boyfriend? I think I know who I'd rather have," Dustin smirked.

"DUSTIN."

"Sorry little bro but you're just too easy to wind up," Dustin chuckled.

"I'm waiting for Joshy's NXT title match," Cody said, "Dustin...ever felt like someone you love is hiding things from you?"

"No," Dustin said, "What's brought this on?"

"Just...all this with Joshy," Cody said, "Past week he's been cagey, avoiding questions and now Byron's here, I'm seeing him even less."

"We're working programs on NXT, I wouldn't call that less," Dustin said.

"Dustin...I think he's...done with WWE," sniffled Cody, "He's been alluding to stuff...always calling himself old, past it, and putting himself down...he's virtually enhancement talent in NXT to boring old Bo Dallas and the British jumping bean Neville."

"They're the stars of tomorrow baby boy, he';s got a point," Dustin said, "He still gets to wrestle, just be happy for him. You can't control everything, I know you want to, but at the end of the day, Josh has been here since you were in high school. People come and go, it's WWE. His announcer's job has gone now, maybe he wants to wind down and find something less taxing..guy's been on the road 12 years. Long enough for many."

"He's the same age as Randalyn," pouted Cody, "And he's not slowing down. Joshy's never even held a title..."

Dustin looked shifty.

"WAIT? IS HE GOING TO WIN IT?!" Cody was jumping up and down in his chair.

"I didn't say anything baby boy," Dustin said, cursing himself for giving it away. Dusty had told him to swear this to secrecy.

"You're a bad liar Dustin Patrick Runnels," Cody pouted, folding his arms, "Gimme my phone."

"Rest your knee baby boy," sighed Dustin.

"Just tell me what you and Dad have been brewing up that you couldn't tell ME," Cody said.

"No, it's a secret," Dustin said.

"I bet BRANDI knows!" Cody said, looking like such a pissed off little kid that Dustin had to laugh. Cody was such a child sometimes.

"She might do," Dustin teased.

"Meanie."

"Wind changes baby boy, your face will be stuck like that," teased the elder Rhodes brother.

* * *

><p>Once he'd reached the locker room, Cody rushed to his sports bag to get his iPhone. He spotted Mike looking deep in thought, now in a new suit and hair reslicked.<p>

"Penny for them?" Cody asked.

"Oh..sorry, on another planet," Mike said, "You look happy for someone who just got jobbed out."

"Match schmatch," Cody said.

"Of course, you're down in Largo on V-day," Mike said, "Lucky you."

"Something up?" asked Cody.

"Just thinking, juggling 3 guys, it's not becoming is it," Mike said, "I thought it would be fun and less chance of being hurt...but..I;m no better than Alex really, am I?"

"You're lots better than that waste of space WHO TOOK JOSHY'S ANNOUNCE JOB!" Cody said, eyes flashing, "You're not opening your hole to everything in pants! You're not a bareback cum dump! So what, youve got a few fuck buddies? Only 3 and you know them well enough."

"I thought you had a passionate hate for sluts," Mike said.

"I don't agree with it, but you're happy and you're my friend," Cody said, "Whats brought it on? And that's a different suit!"

"Yeah...other one I came all over," Mike smirked, "Oh Coddles...I think I'm falling for Claudio."

"Awwww!" squealed COdy, "Mizzlekins...I could have told you that the first time you swaggered over and told us about him!"

"Bad choice of words," Mike said, squirming a little, "I like Jakey a lot too but he's too much to risk...I don't want to be a home wrecker. Claudio's generous...he's a gentleman, compliments me all the time. And makes me cum like a train."

"And he's single," Cody said, "You and Swaggs look good together...so did you and Barrett too. Least talk to Barrett cos he keeps asking at JBL and Cole recordings what he's supposed to have done to you."

"Buried me on Smackdown!" pouted Mike.

"Kayfabe, duh," Cody sighed.

"I don't think Wade would be faithful," Mike confessed, "Actually not that. I don't want Gabriel's pressed, jealous ass in my face all the time."

"Gabriel? When was he last relevant?" Cody scoffed, "I just laugh at his attempts to intimidate. He gave Dustin a mouthful the other day about him being old and me disgracing the Rhodes name. Dustin just laughed in his face."

"We've come a long way from the days where he and Slater ruled the roost, or thought they did," Mike said, "You Josh and Layla were the top dogs. Everyone knew that."

"Avoiding the subject," Cody said, "Least tell Wade what's what. Then we can play cupid with him. Curtis Axel...?"

"Oh Coddles," chuckled Mike, "You're losing your touch as gossip queen! Do you not know who Curtis is seeing? I'll give you a clue...he's recently left but he's bearding someone."

"Wait...PUNK?!" Cody gasped, "Omigod I'm terrible! They kept that hidden! I'd have thought AJ would have mentioned something."

"Keeping a low profile about it, with all the shit storm with Michelle BEadle and stuff," Mike said, "That was a kayfabe thing that went wrong. Punk's done his best to cover AJ and Layla's relationship and Curtis doesn't want people getting involvedf after the hot mess with Matt Striker a couple of years ago."

"That's so cute," cooed Cody, "Awwwwwwww."

"Promise me you won't go tease Curtis," Mike said, "He's sensitive about being Punk's man because of well..."

"Punk being the world's biggest womaniser," COdy said, "Oh GOD don't let Maria find out. She'll shade Curtis till the end of time."

"What's it to her anyway?" Mike said.

"Cos she pours haterade over Brie and I want to smack her," came a voice and little Daniel Bryan walked in, having 'gotten the night off' and was thus not competing. Anything to avoid Sheamus and Randy right now. He'd heard about Randy blowing up at John in Catering earlier.

"Bryan!" Cody smothered the small man in a huge hug almost instantly as he sat down.

"Hey you," chuckled Daniel, "Oh man.,...I need to tell someone...found something out a week ago and it's making my life hell."

"Whatever it was, it's made you put Sheamus in the doghouse again," Cody said, "What's he done?"

"Er..." Daniel avoided his friend's blue eyes, "He hasn't done anything...not really."

"Don't mind me," snarked Mike, getting to his feet.

"Nothing personal," Daniel said, "Just...need to work stuff out."

"Yeah fine, whatever," Mike said, "I'll see you at Smackdown if either of you are going to be there."

He left the locker room, leaving Daniel and Cody alone.

"Why can't you tell Mikey?" asked Cody.

"Cos...he's a blabber mouth, and so are you, but I have to tell someone," Daniel sighed.

"What? Is Brie onto you and Sheamus? Did Nikki catch you?"

"No, no...nothing like that," Daniel said, shifting guiltily.

"Well, what then Dee Bee?"

"I've er...someone's got a crush on me."

Cody giggled.

"Awww! That's adorable, and who can blame them?" he beamed.

"You'll never guess who it is," Daniel said, blushing and smiling coyly.

"Try me. Male or female?"

"Male..."

"I told you guys liked curves," Cody said triumphantly, "Look at Mizzlekins and how he gets the men."

Daniel chuckled. How could he possibly tell Cody without it sounding like a massive prank? After all, not every day you have Randy Orton crushing on you. Especially if you happened to look like Daniel.

"I'll give you a clue, you've worked a lot of programs with him," Daniel said.

"Damien? Hes not gay," Cody said. And plus he could not imagine those two as a couple. They both had beards but that was it. But who else had Cody been involved with on screen? Plenty. But who..?

"C'mon Codes, how hard can it be?" Daniel said, "He mentored you."

"Wait...RANDALYN?!" Cody gasped.

"Why do you call him that?" Daniel said, shaking his head and laughing.

"I'll explain later," Cody said, "Sure someone wasn't pulling your leg? Randy has a crush on you?!"

"What you trying to say? I'm not hot enough for his level?" snapped Daniel.

"No, no,...just...he's only got eyes for Cena and it's like..well...you're little and cute and he's six foot..." Cody paused. Actually...now he came to think of it, the chemistry in their matches was electric and he remembered the infamous promo from August 2013 when Daniel said "Look at him, he's SOOOOOO pretty!" and how Randy was just smiling coyly in the middle of the ring, not even trying to hide how much he liked it. Cody just grinned.

"Cena knows," sighed Daniel, "And was making fun of the whole thing last week...so was Shea. I don't want Brie finding out...all I need, more complicated shit to add to my already complicated personal life."

"But Randy fancies you, that's too cute," Cody said, "And I'm not surprised. You and him may as well fuck in the ring. He's all over you...you're all over him."

"Excuse ME," scoffed Daniel, "I could say the same thing about YOU and Randy! He touches you up all the time, rubs his dick against you...you're always hard whenever you face him! Sure there's not something you wanna tell us? Tell Josh?"

"Me and RANDAL?! Are you for real, Dee Bee?!" snorted Cody, "Last match I had one on one was when he got me fired and I had a date night with Joshy after so I was thinking of that. And I've NEVER found him hot. He's not my type. And anyway, he's a bottom."

"I know that," Daniel said, "But so was Josh."

"Meh, me and Randy will NEVER happen, ew," Cody said, "I've read Candy before as a joke. Does absolutely nothing for me. Couldn't even nurse a semi."

"But why is there so much about you and him online? So why does he touch you up?"

"Because he knows it annoys me," Cody said, "He's read Candy too and hated it. So he does it to wind those Tumblr girls up."

He got his phone out and typed 'Randy Orton vs Daniel Bryan 3 february 2014' into YouTube and sure enough there was Daniel and Randy's match.

"And," Cody declared as they watched the video, Daniel cringing, "Look how Randal is all over you...why does he bite your thighs? Kinky bitch."

"Stop it!" Daniel complained, "I can't even look..Codes...stop it! Turn it off! You don't stop, I'm gonna read some Candy fanfiction out loud!"

"NOOOO! OK you got me," Cody replied, switching the video off.

"Now I can blackmail you into anything," grinned Daniel, "How's Josh anyway?"

Cody's face fell.

"Everything OK between you guys?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, seeing him in Largo end of the week for Valentine's Day," Cody said, "Bryan...I'm worried about his career ending."

"His choice, I know you like to make yourself his personal booker and trainer but you've got your own career to work on," Daniel said.

"It's not fair!" Cody pouted, "They always bury people I love. Teddy.. Damien...I know he's just a friend but still...and now Joshy. Am I their career kiss of death?"

"No, don't be silly!" Daniel said, "Everyone's path is different here. I never thought Punk would leave, but he did. Is it because of Byron Saxton being called up? Surely that gives Josh more time to wrestle."

"He's wasted in developmental," Cody said, "He keeps calling himself old, past it, stuff like that. He's Randy's age and never even sniffed a title."

"So have lots of other guys," Daniel said, "And maybe he wants to leave? He's been here since the end of the Attitude Era, he's a veteran. I heard he's got an NXT title shot..."

"Dustin said that but then acted cagey, he's been talking to Dad and they won't tell ME anything! Even Brandi knows, you know, my WIFE," Cody complained.

Daniel chuckled.

"That's so weird, I can't get used to you being married to a girl," he grinned, "I know she's your beard but still..."

"A beard who crushed on Joshy in the FCW days," Cody said, "And she's down there. With him."

"Are you jealous?!"

"Nope."

"You are!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Yeah well I'm not engaged to a woman, screwing an Irishman and have the face of this company wanting on my dick so NERRR."

"I'll give you that one," sighed Daniel, "Maybe they're being cagey for a reason...there's NXT Arrival coming up.."

"Main event's confirmed, Bo Dallas versus Adrian Neville," Cody said, "Ladder match. OOOH! If theyre gonna hold ladders...who's to say they can't build a steel cage. Oooh! Joshy versus Bo in a steel cage match for the NXT title. I WANT TO BE THERE!"

Daniel had heard this rumor himself. Well overheard Goldust talking on his cellphone about it and swearing to not tell his little brother. And since Cody had been in the Madison Square Garden cage match and last week's epic spectacle, he had not shut up about begging his boyfriend to do the same in NXT.

But anyway.

"So Codes, why do you call Randy Randalyn?" grinned Daniel, "Or Queen Randella. He's not exactly feminine."

"Oh Bryan," sighed Cody, "Have you ever heard of n00blog? PervyRasslinCaps?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"It's a supposed dirtsheet," Cody explained, "A Tumblr girl who seems to be hell bent on exposing me as being gay but only has half the facts, hates Brandi, thinks Lay's a thirsty slut and claims Randy has an illegitimate baby."

"WHAT?! How in.."

"I know, me, Joshy and Lay read it for laughs back in the day," Cody said, "I showed Randy and he was pissed the fuck off. He was going to sue the girl behind it for libel but Cena talked him out of it. So I call him Randalyn to tease him cos that's what she used to call him."

"Anything about me?" asked Daniel.

"Nope but I think she's backed off, and n00blog got taken down, it was password protected anyway," Cody said, "I managed to get the password. If only she knew she was actually talking to me. Beauty of the net."

"I hate all that, why cant people just enjoy the wrestling?" Daniel said.

"I know," Cody said, "It's like theyre desperate to find out whos dating who and what stuff on screen comes from backstage stuff. Like apparently Punk hates my guts cos of Beth."

"Beth being yet another beard for you and Ted," grinned Daniel.

"Exactly," Cody smirked, "I SO wanted to correct that girl and say that actually, Beth preferred to get me and Joshy pissed up on amaretto so she could dance with us. Well, Joshy cos he was smaller and she could lift him easy."

"Cant believe she's a mom now," Daniel said.

"I know, daughter of her and Edge, she'll be a beautiful blond who's awesome in the ring," gushed Cody.

* * *

><p>John Cena was waiting backstage, fresh from beating Randy in a hard fought contest and facing major hostility from the fans as per usual. Randy had almost lost his shit and let the chants get to him out there, culminating in a DDT from the top turnbuckle. John hated fighting with Randy. He should have just kept his big mouth shut for once. He spotted Randy padding over, carrying his titles as usual.<p>

"Johnny," grunted Randy.

"Hey," John said softly, "Baby...I'm sorry for being a douche."

"Me too," mumbled Randy, "I hate fighting with you."

"You didn't hurt me out there, no harm done," John shrugged, "You killed it and you will again with Cesaro tomorrow night."

"Wanna go back to the bus," Randy said.

"Sure, let's just change and then we can go chill, forget the last week ever happened," John said, "It's OK to have a crush Randal. You're human."

"You don't hate me?"

"Don't be silly! You might be a hormonal, high-maintenance diva twenty four hours a day but you're still my boy and I still love you," grinned John, putting an arm around those sweat-sheened, hypermobile shoulders.

"And because I've been mad at you, we've not had sex since last Raw," Randy said, attempting to smile coyly. But just smirked instead.

"Exactly, no sex makes you the world's biggest hell bitch," smirked John, taking Randy's hand, "You and Cody are one and the same in that respect."

"Exactly," Randy said, not denying that he was VERY easily sexually frustrated. But he had John Cena in his bed, so who WOULDN'T be? "It's why we bonded in Legacy."

"Pair of queens," John chuckled, "Did he, or did he not ever make you watch RuPaul's Drag Race?"

"Yes, I hated it," Randy said, "So did DiBiase. Gay culture sucks ass."

"Unless you're drunk, in clubs and catchy tunes come on, then you twerk your booty off with the best of them," teased John, "Damn you were hot that night. I would have taken you in that club as soon as Kesha finished."

"Why didn't you?" smirked Randy. Mmm. That night was fresh in his mind. And the dirty poppers-fuelled sex that followed. John was in full alpha male top mode that night and Randy fucking LOVED it.

"Slut," grinned John.

"Only for you Cena," Randy smirked back.

"Are we cool, we done fighting?" asked John.

"I suppose Johnny. But you have to make it up to me," Randy replied.

"Oh I will once you get your tanned ass onto that bus," John said, spanking him.

* * *

><p>Randy, now in one of John's latest Cenation tees (yeah so what, he was allowed) and sweatpants, was chilling on the bed of his tour bus with a can of beer while John did some stretches to wind down. He could never stay mad at John forever. And it was better than John hating him for fancying the diminutive, hirsute Bryan. John finished stretching and crawled his hulking frame, which looked even more gigantic in the compact dimensions of the tour bus, onto the bed.<p>

"Hey pouty," smirked the older man.

"You done now?" Randy rumbled.

"Yup, all yours baby," John said, pecking Randy who let out a most uncharacteristic whine and began to kiss back passionately, humping against John needily. Damn those hormones.

"Make it up to me Johnny," he growled.

"Hungry as always," chuckled John.

"We've not had sex for a whole week, I've had a match with you, what do you expect Cena?!" snarled Randy, "Just take me you fucking irritating hunk."

"Easy tiger," smirked John and he whipped Randy's sweatpants down instantly, enjoying the bulging briefs underneath. Damnit Orton, sexy undies?

"Like them?" Randy growled.

"Hell fucking yes," snarled John, "You little slut.."

He pulled the sweats clean off and lay atop Randy, attacking his mouth with fierce, masculine kisses, Randy wrapping his sculpted, long legs around him, grabbing John's large, solid ass.

"Fuck me Johnny," he rumbled desperately, "No romance, just fucking do me."

John sat up onto his knees and clumsilyt began to take his jorts off along with his boxers.

"And your shirt!" Randy barked. He wanted to see ALL of that ripped, massive hulk. WHile he kept John's Cenation tee on. Showing that he was John's. And always will be.

John did as he was told and stripped completely naked.

Randy had an idea. He reached under the bed and pulled one of the storage drawers out, picking up a pack of Hall's cough sweets. Extra Strong. Mmmm. He only occasionaly let John suck his cock but when he did, he liked John to suck on one of these as it added to the sensation. Same as why he liked fucking with menthol lube. But this time, he was going to show John how it felt.

He popped one into his mouth and smirked naughtily, his piercing blue eyes sparkling.

John just shot him the dimples. Oh Randy you were such a little minx in bed. He straddled the younger man's shirt-clad torso and Randy grabbed his huge thighs, eagerly taking John into his mouth.

John gasped and moaned. Oh FUCK.

Now he knew why Randy liked him to suck on those when he gave Randy oral...oh jesus. He grunted and began to fuck the tanned, goateed face in earnest. And Randy was criminally good at head.

"Fuck baby...if you don't stop...damnit...I'm gonna nut right down your throat," he moaned, his Massachusetts accent really heavy as always when he was horny.

Randy released him.

"Then you better hurry up and fuck me," he moaned, "Cos I want it up my ass."

John crawled down and spread Randy's legs, whipping the black briefs off, that scent that was uniquely Randy assaulting his nostrils.

"Johnny," moaned Randy, taking a cough drop, "Suck on this before you eat me out."

"Yes sir," smirked John, saluting him teasingly before putting the sweet into his mouth and diving between those perfect, amazing thighs and his tongue got to work on that tight entrance, Randy moaning and mewling loudly at the cooling, tingling sensations that just drove him crazy, John jerking Randy's cock with one of his free hands to tantalise him some more, Randy's long arms thrashing and punching the duvet. Damnit Cena.

"You want your fave lube, huh?" John drawled, kneeling back up.

Randy nodded. Just taking on John's naked form in the dim light of the tour bus was sending him wild. Never mind his little cough drop kink. Air Waves gum was good too. He reached back into the drawer and took out the minty lubricant, handing it to John who began to coat his impressive cock, Randy laying his long legs on the older man's huge shoulders. Randy loved being pinned down and just taken by this lump of muscle of a man. Powerless. John putting him in the STF in the ring always turned him on A LOT. He moaned as John applied lube to his entrance. Sometimes if hotel rooms had mini fridges, Randy would put the lube in there to make it as cold as possible.

John tossed the bottle aside and leaned forward, Randy's legs still on his shoulders; teasing the tight entrance..and entered. 12 years meant they knew each other so fucking well in bed. Randy crying out almost in gratitude at finally being penetrated after what seemed like a god-damn life time. He had to laugh when he'd read Centon (yeah judge him, Candy might have turned his stomach but Centon had been great whack material when John couldn't be there for whatever reasons i.e media work) and he'd been the dominant top to submissive John. They clearly didnt know what it felt like to be fucked by Cena.

"Don't be shy Johnny," he panted, "Pound me like a ring rat."

"You asked for it," growled John and began to thrust in and out of the bronze ass hard, Randy letting out sharp mewls and growls almost instantly. His fucking bus. He could be as loud as he liked.

"OH FUCK YES JOHNNY!" he yelled, arms flailing, determined to grab something to take this pounding.

"Ya like that huh Orton, you miss me?" John growled, pure Thuganomics now spilling from his mouth, hitting every one of Randy's buttons.

"Yeah...OH GOD yeah...fuck me...!" Randy was already strugglign to string words together, his ass on fire.

John pulled Randy up, using his brute strength, staying on his powerful knees so Randy could ride him. His knees could take it. And this made Randy one heck of a hot mess.

Randy rode in earnest, cries, moans, whimpers and growls in equal measure leaving his throat, arms around John's neck and huge back, taking what was his, his prostate being stabbed frequently...he'd known back in 2001 that this perfect, perfect man was a keeper even just for the mindblowing sex he'd given him...and over a decade later, Randy still couldnt get enough of this boy from Massachusetts.

"Ya like that, champ, huh?" growled John, "Ride my dick Orton."

He thrust right back into Randy.

Randy was incoherent, crying John's name.

He was so close.

It had been a week.

And John was nailing him so fucking good.

He was going to blow one massive load all over them both.

"Oh...OHHHH! OH FUCK.."

"Blow that load champ," snarled John.

Randy just didnt give a fuck anymore and screamed as the pulling behind his perfect abs was too much to bear..his ass on fire..his legs aching so good...and he finally went over the edge, ropes of semen splattering John's sweat sheened pecs and abs and all up Randy's Cenation tee.

John couldn't take it anymore...Randy was gripping him like a vice and the way he screamed and convulsed like that finished him.

He roared mannishly and gripped his boyfriend tight as he exploded inside the tight heat, filling Randy with his essence.

Randy was gasping, his legs turning to jelly. He collapsed onto his back, his chest rising and falling, the most satisfied smile on his handsome face.

John pulled out and lay next to his sated boy, also spent.

"Love you Johnny," gasped Randy, kissing him deeply, "You're so fucking amazing."

"Does that make it up to you?" grinned John, as Randy wriggled into his favourite little spoon position.

"And more," Randy said, "Sorry for being an overemotional bitch."

"It's part of you," John whispered, pulling the duvet over them, "I love you. You can take that tee off now."

"Nope, I wanna wear it," Randy murmured.

Bless him. He could be so adorable when he wanted. John doubted any other sane man could handle Randy and his tantrums as well as his funny little ways. Randy was well and truly spent, aching all over but he had John in his bed so fuck that shit. He was falling into a deserved sleep.

John pecked the back of the crewcutted younger man's neck as tiredness overtook him to and they fell asleep spooning one another, just as Randy's driver removed his headphones and started the engine to take them to the next show on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Well a lot longer than chapter one and I thought it was time to get stuck into the smut just because after that Centon match how could you not? I know Randy being vulnerable is a shock for some but the guy's a dad and has feelings too. Plus John in my eyes will always be a power top. Even with that ARSE.<strong>

**And Mizzy and Antonio seem to have something going on too! You have to feel sorry for the big strong Swiss for letting Mizzy play him like that but more of that will come. **

**DB seems to have accepted being the topic of Randal's affections with a grain of salt but you've got to feel sorry for him. Sheamus will have to learn to remove foot from mouth as well, take a leaf out his buddy Cena's book. **

**Yes, I went there. I referenced PRC. I'm surprised more people haven't to be honest!**

**So Goldust has appeared in my fics for the first time since his brief showing in Champ's CHoice back in 2012! And it's obvious whats happening with Joshy..I need to catch NXT to check this doesn't totally drift away from it. **

**Hope you enjoyed this anyway and there'll be a new chapter up shortly!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Mixed responses it seemed for the last one.._

_Well Mizzy's man rocked the house on this past Raw with Randal's man..._

_And you can sigh with relief as I'm waiting until after NXT Arrival before I bring Jody back in. _

_And finally the SHield will make their first appearance in my work before they split (as usual, I never cash in until the end). Anyway enjoy the show:_

* * *

><p>A standing ovation greeted Antonio Cesaro (well now going by just Cesaro) as the tall Swiss made his way backstage. Of course, right at the front and glowing with admiration, was Mike the Miz. After being told how good he was by various members of the locker room, Cesaro found himself bundled with the chunky Ohio native.<p>

"That was the hottest match I've ever seen," Mike moaned, "I'm so horny after that Claudio, what you gonna do about it?"

"Not in front of everyone else!" hissed Cesaro.

"Why, you ashamed of me?" pouted Mike, "I get it. Swiss hunk and mainevent of tonight's show doesnt want big fat Miz to cramp his style. I get the picture."

Mike began to hug himself, something which he hadn't done for a while. Cesaro had really offended him. It was like he was suddenly the Swiss' shameful dirty secret. All week they'd been seeing each other since that epic fuck backstage in Los Angeles. Mike had been getitng the best sex of his life, every day. And been taken out to dinner twice. Cesaro had some cash stashed away. And the suit Mike was wearing right now had been bought for him by the Swiss. But one roof-blower of a match with Cena and all of a sudden Cesaro didnt want to acknowledge him?

"No, no!" Cesaro said, realising he'd now have to remove foot from mouth, "I just...don't want people to..."

"WHAT?!" spat Mike.

The Swiss didn't actually know. He wasn't ready to be open about being with Mike yet if he was honest.

"Well if you're gonna just throw me away like yesterday's trash," Mike snarled, "I hear Barrett's alone. Maybe I should go and get me some British beef."

He started to browse his phone right in front of Cesaro and found a picture of himself taken in a mirror, on all fours, his curvaceous butt naughtily framed by a skimpy Bike jock. He text it to Wade Barrett, with an accompanying message.

Wanna play? : P

Wade replied almost immediately.

_**From : Stuey **_

_Oh NOW you want to speak to me. Cesaro not put out?_

Mike would not be beaten.

_**To: Stuey **_

_C'mon Wade...I'm sorry for being a bitch. I miss my hot Brit._

Cesaro snatched the phone from Mike.

"Slut," he snarled.

"You knew what you were getting when you first started to join in with me and Jakey," spat Mike.

"I thought you really liked me," Cesaro growled.

"Well i thought you were a gentleman, but as you're too ashamed of me to cuddle me in front of our coworkers cos I'm too fat or too low on the card for your tastes, I'm bored of you now."

Cesaro's face turned scarlet and rage boiled up inside him. THe fucking...he'd just..let himself get USED like this? He was meant to be a six foot plus, tough guy, and he'd let the fucking Miz use him as a walking dildo and ATM machine this past week! He should have known Mike probably said shit like he did in LA to Barrett or Swaggs if they'd fucked him good enough.

But he wasn';t about to get made a doormat.

Oh no sir.

Cesaro grabbed Mike and devoured his lips hungrily, grabbing at the big fat butt shown off to perfection in these suit pants, Mike whimpering and kissing right back.

"I'm sorry Claudio, me and my big mouth again," he moaned, "Forgive me?"

"Ever pull shit like that again, and you and I are done!" snarled Cesaro.

"Oooh," grinned Mike, "You make me so wet when you're mad. I had to get up from my chair during your match and left a big damp patch."

He was really playing up this chickification thing because actually, it turned him on a LOT. Cesaro was just so masculine and macho in every way, all muscle and body hair whereas Mike was a fashionista in his expensive designer clothes, veneers, Hollywood lifestyle and hairless skin. He was definitely the girl in this relationship. And whats more...he LIKED it. He proved his manliness at the weights and in the ring.

Cesaro grinned, and his cheeks turned pink. He;d never had so many compliments thrown at him daily. Swagger didn';t even mind that Mike was now preferring the Swiss to him and took it upon himself to make fun of Cesaro every day.

"I uh...gotta go shower," mumbled the Swiss as Mike nuzzled into his sweaty, furry broad chest.

"Nobody around Claudio," Mike grinned, flashing his perfect veneered teeth and sinking to his knees, "Got a lot of tension from the match built up. Allow me."

He pulled the skimpy black trunls down those never-ending, fuzzy legs and almost passed out at the scent of pure masculinity that invade his nostrils. He took Cesaro's hardon into his mouth and began to suck hungrily. Mmmm. Man sweat. He could smell the canvas and body oil. And it was his job to give his Swiss stallion some relief whenever he was required to. Mike kneaded the hard, firm, furry buns of Cesaro';s ass as he got to work, licking all the way up to the Swiss's uncut head, playing with the taller man's balls.

Cesaro was groaning mannishly, back against the wall, his knucles white at the sensations. Mike was so fucking good at head (Swaggs wasn't. A great fuck, but a bad suck). And his fingers were so delicate...he began to fuck the handsome face, Mike's blue eyes peeping up at him naughtily.

"C'mon, let your tension go Claudio, give it to me," Mike purred, "Come on you big hunk...blow that load you've been dying to for the past hour."

He started to suck hard and refused to let up. Cesaro groaning loudly, so fucking close. He could feel it pulling behind his abs. Oh fuck...he couldn't...he;d been itching to since the bell..

A loud bellow rent the air and garbled cussing in either French or German as Cesaro finally went over the edge, gratefully expelling ropes of his essence into the hungry, waiting mouth.

Mike gulped every drop down gratefully. Well Cody always told him a good boyfriend must always without question, swallow.

And Cesaro had the sweetest tasting jizz out of all the men Mike had been with in the past few years.

He licked his lips and got to his feet.

"Feel better, mon cher?" he purred.

Cesaro nodded. Damn that had really relaxed him. And now he had that dull ache that always comes after really good head. He felt sated and calm.

Mike pecked him.

"You go and shower sweetie, and I'll meet you in the parking lot," he grinned.

"And then I can thank you," grinned Cesaro.

"Use those long fingers," Mike smirked, "You can do things with those most men could dream of."

* * *

><p>Randy Orton had changed for the night and was about to go to his tour bus, where as customary when John had a pretty hardgoing match, he was to give John a massage. He was a pretty good masseur if he did say so himself, and when your man was as hardworking and as big as John, it was Randy's duty to help his man relax after work. Oh he was so SOPPY but did he give a fuck? No.<p>

One of the few things his marriage (of convenience) to Sam had taught him was the importance of a good massage at the end of the working day. So what if he, Randy had been the main event? John was the true face of the company.

The door to the locker room opened and in walked Daniel Bryan, shoulder bandaged up.

Oh no...

Fate was a cruel bastard. It was fucking bad enough that he had to fight of all people, SHEAMUS tonight. Randy had bitten his tongue to prevent uncharacteristc jealous bitchy remarks from leaving his mouth in the match. And now Bryan was alone in a room with him.

Bryan was looking really good tonight too.

Randy had watched Bryan stretching before the match. Damn he was flexible. Sheamus must get that body into some sinful positions. Randy felt envious. Maybe he should try and up his game. Mind you, John could fold him completely in half...

"Oh hey Randy," Daniel said, spotting the flush to the WWE WOrld Heavyweight Champion's cheeks. He was still pissed the fuck off with Sheamus and had spent all his time with Brie this week (again) , but now he'd jsut been treated to Randy Orton BLUSHING. Randy Orton never fucking blushed. And Daniel was once more hit with the OTHER problem in his lovelife. His admirer. How could he explain THAT one to Brie?

"Hey," rumbled Randy, titles over his shoulders once more, trying to play it cool, "Great match with Christian...you're a workhorse doing two tonight."

"Stop avoiding the great white elephant in the room, Randy," Daniel sighed, "Did you ask to face Shea?"

"No," Randy mumbled, "I'm supposed to face everyone in the chamber, remember. I had to. Didn't fucking want to."

"Good because it was literally the most awkward match I've ever seen, and I had to watch it with Brie," Daniel said, "My secret boyfriend and the guy who has a crush on me against one another. Torn between getting turned on and pissed the fuck off."

"Why pissed off?" asked Randy.

"Cos I don't need this!" spat Daniel, "I don't want to hurt Brie anymore. But I can't just leave Shea. And I tried to warn you off me but for some reason you're still...EYES UP!"

Randy was startled. Daniel might be small and cute but he could have an aggressive voice if he wanted. Adding to his cute little schnauzer vibe, his bark could be piercing. And Randy's eyes had travelled to that bulge and those curvy, sexy smooth thighs.

"Sorry," he mumbled, no wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. So much for being the great Randy orton, he was worse than a lovesick kid. He had to get back to John. Remind himself why he'd spent 12 years with Cena. The sex last Monday had been off the fucking chain. Randy hadnt been fucked like that in quite some time.

"Were you checking me out?" asked Daniel.

"NO!" snapped Randy.

"Yes you were," Daniel smirked.

"Go and be with Brie!" snarled Randy.

"Maybe I don't want to," Daniel smirked, pushing aside the burning guilt inside his stomach. Half of him wanted to see how far he could go in pushing Randy's buttons. Just to show Sheamus that this wasn't something to be taken lightly...and that other men DID find him attractive. This was why Daniel had thrown Sheamus under a bus so quickly. To him it felt like the Irishman was finding it hilarious that someone as hot as Randy would fancy him. Like it was a joke. Like NO-way-José sort of a joke.

But was this worth it. A night in the sack with Randy Orton? And then there'd be the fallout, which would be almsot Chernobylian. He'd have cheated on Brie with another person; cheated on Sheamus; and Randy would have cheated on Cena, which really was not a good idea and made Randy a hypocrite with how jealous he was whenever John went anywhere with a 2 mile radius of Zack Ryder.

"I'll er...see you at Smackdown Randy," Daniel said, head catching up with him.

"Sure," Randy said as the little bearded man left the room, still in his trunks and kickpads.

Daniel had a hot ass. Randy could not stop staring.

Something to grab hold of while he poured all that energy into fucking Randy.

Mmmmm.

Now Randy was hard as fuck.

But not over John Cena.

His phone buzzed.

Randy opened the message.

John had sent him a mirror selfie. Naked. Every powerful muscle highlighted. Veins popping. His dick hard.

Randy moaned.

DAMN THE FUCKING WORLD.

His hormones were in overdrive.

He had to get back to his tour bus.

Pronto.

Hope John was feeling up to going in hard.

* * *

><p>Mike was in his hotel room, freshly showered and in a short magenta kimono (a joke present from Maryse but damn it showed his curves off) while Cesaro showered. They'd met in the parking lot sooner as the Swiss had decided to enjoy the nicer jacuzzi to relax his powerful muscles.<p>

And Mike had shamelessly ogled the hunk as he'd taken a shower. THis was a NICE hotel room., Big en suite. Just the thing for someone with Mike's tastes.

Cesaro re-appeared, a towel around his waist, water glistening off his muscular chest and stmach...those broad shoulders...rippling muscles.

Mike was rock hard under this kimono.

He was fighting the urge to jerk off just looking at the Swiss right now.

Cesaro pulled on some lounge pants under the towel (he was still pretty damn sated from that amazing blowjob Mike gave him at the arena) and lay next to the smaller, chubbier man.

"Bonjour," he rumbled, a seducltive smirk on his goateed face.

"Bonjour," whimpered Mike, pecking his lips, "You're wearing the cologne I bought you in LA."

What? Mike wasn't a gold digger. He had money. He should spend it on this hunk of man in his bed. He looked at his phone. A few more pissed off texts from Wade Barrett. Ah well, he'll read them later.

Cesaro's long arm slipped between Mike's smooth, chunky legs, caressing Mike's cock and balls.

Mike moaned with need...he was so good with those hands.

He spread his legs.

"L-lower...please..." he whimpered.

He pulled a sachet of lubricant from the pocket of his kimono and handed to Cesaro.

The larger man tore the sachet open with his teeth and began to coat two of his fingers. He knew what Mike was craving. He was hard but still oh so sated and sensitive from earlier. Good job he had long fingers really..

He leaned over and began to tease Mike's skin in his most intimate spot, stroking the tight entrance. Mike moaned and whimpered.

"G-go on..." he mewed.

Cesaro inserted both fingers slowly, scissoring as he did so, Mike letting out high pitched moans and even tiny screams. Cesaro was so fucking good in bed. He must have scores of women on his bedpost with talent like this. The Swiss kept scissoring until he could feel Mike's prostate and pushed against it.

"OHHHHH Claudioooo!" whimpered Mike, arms thrashing. Oh yes.

He was resisiting so hard to just fist his cock and make himself blow a huge load. He wanted Antonio to finger him until he came. He spread his legs as far apart as possible, giving his partner as much access.

Cesaro leaned down and began to kiss Mike, silencing all the noise. He;d never seen a guy go so mad just from being fingered. Meant he could take it easy and still please Mike. He continued to rub Mike's prostate inside the tight warm heat.

"Ohhhhh! OHHHHH!"

Mike was in fucking heaven.

He was already getting close.

He could feel it.

Oh God he could feel it.

This was ten time sbetter than just being jerked off.

His legs were on fire. He could feel it boiling up inside of him. This was gonna be a sensation like no other. Who cared if he came all over the kimono..not when youve got the strongest pound-for-pound member of the WWE roster pleasing you in the most intimate way right here?

"C-claudio...I'm so...so..I'm gonna...oh Claudio...please...don't stop you fucking stud.."

Cesaro was transfixed. Mike was really going to shoot just from his fingers.

Mike was thrashing wildly, punching the bed, his body convulsing, the small screams and whimpers increasing in volume. Oh fuck...he couldn't stop it...

Mike screamed piercingly, his voice going up an entire octave as thick ropes of semen splattered his body, his entire body erupting with this mindblowing orgasm. Cesaro used his free arm to support his lover as he rode out this epic climax, totally not even on this planet anymore.

Holy fuck.

He should do that more often.

Mike was gasping.

That had been unlike anything else. Knocked being jerked off and being blown out the ball park. And that showed what a true bottom Mike was. He pulled Cesaro to him and kissed him deeply.

"You're amazing," he panted, "You're so fucking amazing. I want to be with you. Properly. Please Claudio, I want to be your boyfriend."

"No more fucking about with Swaggs or Barrett?" asked Cesaro.

"No. You're all I need. My Swiss stallion," Mike murmured, "You're the best I've ever had..and you do stuff to me nobody else can."

He looked down at his expensive kimono. Covered with his release. Wont be wearing this for a while.

Mike clumsily took it off, his whole lower half numbed and sated. Cesaro wiped the lubricant from his fingers and climbed into bed, spooning Mike from behind and pulling the covers over them both.

He had to grin to himself when Mike's hand took his. Maybe this would go somewhere after all.

* * *

><p>It was late on the Saturday before Elimination Chamber.<p>

On the outskirts of Minneapolis, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were dragging their sports bags up to the reception desk. A dodgy GPS in their rental and Dean's terrible navigational skills meant that rather than room in the plush hotel with the rest of the roster for the pay per view, they'd had to make do with this dive. OK they had a powerhouse of a match with the Wyatts on the card to do so they should be somewhere nice...Oh well, just like the Ring Of Honor days.

"You said turn left!" Seth was complaining.

"I was convinced it was the right road," hit back Dean.

"It might have been the right road had it not been a river..." Seth grumbled.

He hit the attention bell on the reception desk.

"Hello, pleasant journey?" droned the virtually catatonic receptionist.

The two Shield members just exchanged glances.

"Yeah, took the scenic route," Dean said, "Have you got anything for the night?"

"You're in luck, just sign here, youre in number 7," the receptionist said.

"You guys still serving dinner?" asked Seth, "Only we're pretty hungry."

"Afraid the cook's gone home and he locks the kitchen," the receptionist said, "How about a Life Saver?"

She offered them an ancient crystal dish full of the ring-shaped mints.

"Oh perfect," snarked Seth, "Least when we die of hunger we'll have fresh minty breath!"

As they were signing, two skinny, well-dressed young men walked behind them.

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"No, I love YOU more."

And they sloppily began to make out in the lobby.

"Aww look at them," remarked Dean. Underneath his eccentricities and rough in ring style, the indie king was a bit of a softie. But don't tell anyone that for God's sake.

"Gut-wrenching isn't it?" snarked Seth as he signed.

"Was thinking romantic, those guys look barely out of high school," Dean said, "Have their whole lives ahead of them,"

"Well let's hope they don't have to take the scenic route," deadpanned Seth.

"Some people know how to enjoy the journey Seth," replied Dean.

"Bit difficult to enjoy it with you shouting (he put on a bad impression of Dean's promo voice) 'you're gonna hit that cow' every ten minutes!" Seth said.

The Shield boys took their keys and made their way up the dingy staircase to a formica door with a tarnished brass 7 on it. This place seemed like it hadnt been updated since the mid 1970s. Life on the road. You'd think as top guys they'd get the best deals but not always. They unlocked the door and entered the small double bedroom. Neither of them minded.

Seth and Dean had been in a secret relationship for the past three years. It had begun in FCW and all the way through NXT to right now. Roman had only found out by walking in on them screwing each other senseless one night and they'd forgotten to lock the door. After getting over the initial shock of seeing Dean on all fours with Seth fucking him like he hated him, Roman had gotten used to his fellow partners being all over one another in rentals and at the gym. Roman had actually been more surprised that Dean was the bottom boy and not the slimmer Seth. But Seth had a beard for a reason..

Only reason they werent out was simply because they didn't want certain people (namely Cody Rhodes) pumping them for the in and out details. As far as Seth was concerned they shoulds just get their own porn rather than finding out everything about others' sex lives!

"This place reminds of me of the indies," Dean said, kicking his shoes off and throwing himself onto the bed.

"In what way?" remarked Seth.

"Looks like an 80s timewarp," Dean said, grinning as Seth crawled onto the bed, pressing his bristled lips to Dean's, the two men finally enjoying some alone time.

"What you thinking?" purred Dean as he and Seth made out a little.

"That we should have eaten those Life Savers," Seth said, as Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about food!"

"Well imagine I'm covered in creme fraiche," Dean grinned, laying back, eyes shut, looking much like he did when he had Jake Roberts' snake in his face last month.

"Nah, I need something more substantial," Seth said.

"Fine!" huffed Dean, "Imagine I'm a deep fried haddock!"

"We had that last night didnt we?" Seth said.

"We never let shit like this bother us back in developmental," Dean remarked, shuffling up the bed.

"Aww c'mon, then we were a mass of raging hormones, we'd have slept on a bed of broken glass to have had sex," Seth said.

"Yeah...where has the excitement gone?" Dean sighed.

They were suddenly aware of the sound of creaking from next door.

"Ohh fuck...fuck yeah!" came a man's voice.

"Obviously next door," Seth said, wishing his headphones hadnt broken now.

"You don't think they could be moving their bags in do you?" Dean said.

"OOOH YES!" suddenly moaned a second disembodied male voice from next door.

Seth smirked.

"Well he certainly has!" he chuckled.

More moaning and cussing.

"Here, hang on," chuckled Seth, "I think he's just found the complementary shower cap!"

"I've just remembered something," Dean said, crawling across the bed once more, Seth getting one heck of a view of, in his opinion an underrated and perfect bubble butt, "That might cheer you up a bit Sethie."

Yes, the popular tumblr fangirl nickname for Seth was also Dean's preferred pet name. But don't tell anyone.

"Awww no what could be more fun than this?" laughed Seth, now in better spirits, listening to the two randy men next door. It was getting seriously hardcore by the sound of it, creaking, crashing, lots of 'FUCK YEAH's and even skin slapping against skin.

"Chocolate," grinned Dean, pulling out a large Mr Goodbar.

"OH I LOVE YOU!" growled Seth, both to compete with next door and because the two-tone haired man was fucking starving, snatching a large chunk off the chocolate bar and cramming it into his bearded mouth.

"Oh my God.." Dean cottoned on.

"OH MY GOD!" came one of the men's voices from next door above the creaking and skin slapping.

"Oh yeah that's good!" moaned Seth, laying it on with a trowel now.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh fuck yes that's good."

However from next door, the noise was getting seriously loud and incoherent and finally a loud masculine bellow mixed with a higher piutched scream sounded as the horny gay couple next door evidenly had both just shot their wads.

"They must have the cookie centre," deadpanned Dean as Seth collapsed into howls of laughter.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Dean and Seth walked into the dated motel diner, both men craving food after a short night's sleep. They could not be off their game today at all. Big match.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Dean as Seth scanned the dining area as they sat down.

"Checking for Shield fangirls," Seth said, "Not in the mood right now for that."

"You're lucky, it's me they throw themselves at," Dean said.

"I know, I've seen Tumblr," grinned Seth.

"Oh those Tumblr girls that you want to stop," Dean replied.

"Well, I've read it...why am I always the submissive little booty boy? And to ROMAN?" Seth complained, "The guy who's freaking straight as a board."

"Are you saying I'm not," pouted Dean.

"Quit pouting, doesn't suit you," teased Seth, "Your vests and pants have gotten so tight out in the ring that you can see everything...Eyyyyyy!"

He grinned broadly and help up both his thumbs. To annoy Dean, Seth always maintained that with his shorter haircut, tight vest and black trousers, Dean was now the spit of The Fonz from Happy Days, and frequently did Fonzie impressions to tease his other half. Not that Seth ever complained about Dean';s bubble ass being visible. Ever.

"Do that again Sethie and I'm not putting out for a month," snapped Dean.

"You couldn't go without for a month," smirked Seth.

"I was so horny last night as well," Dean murmured before a middle aged waiter came to take their orders. Both men instantly going for the meatiest biggest things on the breakfast menu of course.

Conversation between them was turning distinctly naughty, Dean rubbing a mischeiuvous foot up Seth's jean clad leg until their food turned up.

As they dived into the piles of bacon, sausage etc, Dean turned and spotted the two young gay men from the lobby yesterday sat at a table. He grinned and gave them both a thumbs up which they returned, obviously either recognising him or because they were neighbours.

"Who are you giving the thumb?" asked Seth.

"THe couple in number six," Dean replied.

"What? You don't even know them!" Seth said.

"After last night I think we know them intimately," deadpanned Dean.

"We know they can cum in sync," snorted Seth, "Aww man why are these tables so close together?"

"I like it, makes everything more relaxed and chummy," Dean said.

Seth gave him an incredulous look.

"I don't want 'relaxed and chummy'," complained the shorter man, "I want tense and left alone."

"Oh hey guys," came a rasping, gruff, masculine voice that could only belong to the huge, imposing figure of Ryback.

"Oh...hey," Seth replied, "You guys staying here too? Never said."

Ryback was sat on a table with Curtis Axel just opposite them. How could they not have spotted them, not like Ryback could easily blend in.

"I like this place," Curtis put in.

"Oh yeah. Of course...this is your stomping ground," Seth said.

"Dad used to take me here when I was kid for breakfasts cos theyre awesome," Curtis said, a reminscent smile on his face, "Place hasnt changed."

"Did you bring Punk here?" asked Dean.

Curtis shuffled.

"Er..."

"What room you guys in?" rumbled Ryback.

"7," replied Seth, "The 70s room."

"Oh awesome, we're neighbors," Curtis said.

"We're the couple in number 6," Ryback finished.

Dean and Seth just looked at one another, both trying desperately not to laugh. But...wait?

"I er...thought...you and Punk...?" Seth choked out.

"Ask yourselves this," Ryback put in, his thick arm now resting protectively on Curtis' shoulders, "Why else has AJ been champ for such a long time?"

"Talent?" Dean said, "Don't be a sexist jerkass."

"He couldn't handle being in a relationship with me," Curtis said, looking incredibly said.

"Not being mean dude but you know he's the biggest man whore in the business," Seth said.

"Not had much luck with guys have you?" Dean said.

"Gabriel, Striker, both using bastards," Curtis replied, "Am I really that hideous?"

"No," Ryback said, and not giving any fucks, kissed the side of Curtis' head.

"So how long you guys been dating?" asked Seth.

"Only just started seeing each other," Curtis said, "Phil hasn't returned any of my calls since he quit. And Layla told me...you know she and AJ were a couple, right?"

"NO...wow," Seth said, whistling, "I didnt know she..they...swung that way."

"Apparently they havent been together since she found out about the Michelle Beadle incident," Curtis said, "AJ cheated on her. Nice when she's going through all that, huh. And then...after Smackdown wrapped this week...Ryan and I...ended up in bed together."

"Sorry if we kept you guys awake," rumbled Ryback smirking.

"New relationship," Dean said, "It's cool..."

"Where's Reigns?" asked Curtis.

"Er.,..."

"I thought you guys always roomed and travelled together," Ryback put in, before chuckling,"Curtis...Curtis...JOE...get your hands off! Not while people are eating!"

Dean and Seth exchanged smirks.

"I know someone else who cant keep his hands to himself," mumbled Seth.

"Rated M for Moxley baby," smirked Dean.

"Race you upstairs," grinned Curtis to Ryback.

Ryback got to his feet.

"I've got to fit 9 meals in today you know," he said.

"Feast on me instead big guy," purred Curtis, totally not caring Dean and Seth could see, Ryback was the first man on this roster he'd had who'd actually made him feel sexy.

Seth and Dean watched the two leave, Ryback's big hand on Curtis's bubble butt possessively.

"I remember when we were skipping meals to fuck," Dean said.

"Wish we hadnt eaten this now," Seth complained, "Got a hardon that just won't go down."

Dean smirked and got to his feet.

"Might just have room for dessert," he grinned.

"You'll barf!" Seth said.

"Don't be so greedy Sethie," smirked Dean, "Hadnt we better hurry up and get to the rental?"

They quickly made their way out into the car park and as soon as they located the rental, Dean pushed Seth against the driver's side of the car before sinking to his knees and unzipping Seth's jeans, pulling them down and taking his man's hard cock into his mouth.

Seth moaned gratefully at the attention. Dean was fucking brilliant at head. And it was so risky...anyone could catch them! And he was a bit frustrated so this won't last.

Dean got to work, licking the tip, taking Seth right down to the base before removing almost all the way from his mouth, massaging the Armenian's downy thighs, Seth not having to woryr abour removing his body hair now he wrestled in pants. Dean always thought Seth had much hotter legs than him and looked more like the bottom of their relationship, no matter how many compliments Seth paid him about his body.

"Fuck Jonny..." groaned Seth.

He only ever used Dean's real name in sex. And cos it was Dean's kryptonite. Dean only ever called Seth Colby whenever he reached orgasm. Or if he was pissed off at him. Dean moaned softly and continued to pleasure his man, his fingers playing with Seth's balls, enjoying the pitchy groans and 'fuck yeahs' coming from Seth's mouth. Seth had a filthy mouth during sex. And Dean fucking loved it. But Seth could also be a gent too.

"Fuck Jonny...youre so fucking good...oh fuck..." Seth's groans grew to a crescendo before he bucked and exploded down Dean;'s throat, the internet favourite gratefully swallowing every drop. After Elimination Chamber...Dean was hoping Seth would give him what he'd been craving the past couple of days..

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short chapter because it's now been over a week and wanted to introduce the Shield (while they're still together) as well as Rybaxel. I know in the previous chapter it was Punxel but it seemed to make more sense that Punk's womanising reputation is still in evidence and plus I think Rybaxel are a hot couple!<strong>

**Shield stole the show at EC IMO, and I am about to watch this week's Raw after this chapter goes live. Hope there's enough to keep you all happy! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Beginning to think people are liking this story less and less as the reviews are dropping...but anyway._

_So I finally posted some Shield stuff. And they've just split. Oh well._

_Still haven't got round to watching NXT Arrival though I accidentally saw a major spoiler whilst at work (I work nights) so don't know if I will...anyway. I digress. We're at EC to begin with._

* * *

><p>Seth and Dean were stood in the corridor of the arena, awaiting their match with the Wyatts. This was one of the most eagerly anticipated matches of the pay per view - the first of the new breed of WWE Superstars as of course, every person participating was from NXT.<p>

Roman wandered over, and he was smirking.

"Was beginning to wonder if you'd bailed on me and I'd have to do a handicap," he remarked, "Where you guys been at?"

"Well thanks to our rental's GPS being shot and his (he pointed to Dean) useless navigation," Seth grumbled, "We got lost and had to stay in some crappy motel."

"Not all that crappy," put in Dean, "Food was good."

"Wouldn't have been the same one Axel and Ryback stayed in by any chance?" smirked Roman.

"Oh man that's just not cool," grumbled Seth, "I take it they've told you that they kept us awake by fucking like hustlers all. Damn. Night?"

Roman howled with laughter.

"Whats with the butthurt, man?" he chuckled, "Pissed off cos you couldn't screw him for one actual night?"

"I now can't look Ryback or Axel in the eye without laughing," Seth said, "He's a fucking..screamer, Axel is."

"So's Dean but do you hear me complain?" Roman smirked.

"Hey!"

"True though," Seth said, "Now...you gonna shut up about it Reigns or am I gonna have to arrange a date between your face and my boot?"

"Touchy aren't we?"

"Shut up and let's go lose to some beardies."

Seth stomped to the entrance door, awaiting their cue, leaving a sighing Dean and snickering Roman in his wake.

* * *

><p>Green Bay, Wisconsin.<p>

Tonight marked a pretty epic Raw. Hulk Hogan. The Undertaker.

Dean and Seth, however, were not thinking about legends returning at the moment. They'd barely unpacked their bags in their somewhat better hotel, having decided to ride the bus with many of the other roster this time, before Dean was pinning his two-tone-haired partner to the bed with his jean clad knees.

"About fucking time," panted Dean.

"Give a guy a minute," Seth said, but he was grinning.

"You know what, we should have given Rybaxel a show of our own," Dean said, "Drown them out."

"Horny bastard," Seth smirked, grabbing Dean's ass.

"Rated M for Moxley baby," smirked Dean, slithering down Seth's slim body and unbuckling the younger man's jeans, ripping them down the dark hair covered legs. Dean thought Seth was so much hotter with hairy legs, that was the beauty of wrestling in pants. He whipped the jeans off, along with Seth's Chucks and socks before slipping back up and biting on Seth's boxer waistband.

"Eager," remarked Seth.

"Damn right I am," Dean growled, pulling Seth's boxers off cleanly with his teeth. He'd done this the first they'd had sex back in FCW. Seth had been mightily turned on after.

Seth pulled his printed maroon tee off so he was now naked, undoing his long hair from its loose bun, letting it fall, Dean swooning at the sight.

"So fucking hot," growled Dean.

"Get your fucking clothes off Moxley," Seth snarled, springing up and wrestling Dean around so the elder of the two was now on his back, Dean not putting up even a smidgen of a fight. Seth...his Sethie...

"Ambrose, don't be a smark," he grinned as Seth pulled his t-shrit off him. He struggled to get his jeans undone fast enough, he was so hungry to feel Seth against him. Seth tore the jeans down and moaned softly, his slim hand stroking Dean's red and white brief clad bulge. Yes, Dean was wearing sexy briefs for him. Why shouldn't he? Dean moaned softly.

"I'm totally smooth...all over for you," Dean rasped.

"Fuck yes," Seth rasped right back, snapping the waistband playfully, enjoying the mewl Dean made when the band slapped against his skin. Seth sat back up, and leaned over to scrabble inside his bag for some lubricant. They'd been together long enough to stop using condoms and Dean wasn't slutty (anymore). They weren't in an open relationship, neither of them were into that.

"What you want from me tonight...Jonny," Seth purred, caressing inside Dean's baby smooth thigh. He loved it when Dean defuzzed. And this was one of Dean's major weak spots. Dean whimpered and humped the air, his briefs now stretched almost to breaking point. Seth only called him 'Jonny' when they were alone. Just like Dean only called Seth by his real name of Colby when they were in bed. Rest of the time Dean just called him 'Sethie' which Seth thought was rather cute.

"Just take them off Sethie.." moaned Dean, "Please!"

"You take them off," smirked Seth, still caressing that baby soft skin.

"Colby...god damnit..stop teasing," whined Dean, so fucking turned on. His skin was electrified. Seth's touch...oh Seth was always so good with his hands. Seth decided this was more than enough teasing and pulled the briefs down, Dean's scent invading his nostrils. Pure testosterone. And Dean's cock was leaking precum. Seth knew his partner was aching for it. And tonight wasn't going to be a romantic one. Last night they'd had to get on the road and Seth's star turn in the match had just driven Dean crazy. At fucking last he could get his hands on Seth. Or rather, Seth could get his mitts on HIM.

Dean rolled over onto all fours, his face down and bubble butt raised. His favourite position was being done from behind. He'd worked on that ass for a reason. And plus, Seth was an angry top. He was filthy in bed. And Dean fucking LOVED that.

"Damn, you're thirsty today," Seth quipped as he knelt behind that body SO wanted by young female fans. Only he could get to see this. He slowly pushed against that perfect smooth ass before entering Dean, enjoying the loud grateful moan from the elder man.

"Oh...fuck yeah," groaned Dean, knees apart, pushing back, "Fuck me. Don't pussy out tonight Colby. Do me."

"Yeah?" snarled Seth, pulling almost all the way out of Dean before driving hard back in, his slim hips snapping back and forth. Dean cried out roughly.

"Like that! Fuck yes, like that!" he gasped.

Dean was no fem bottom in bed. Oh no. He took it like a man. Well...on slow, romantic nights he was a totally different animal. But that was for another time. Seth grabbed Dean's shortish brown hair and pulled him up by it.

"You want this dont you, huh?" he sneered.

"Oh fuck yeah I do," growled the Cincinnati native, "More.."

Seth released Dean and threw him face down onto the duvet, his slim hands holding the older man down and his hips snapped back and forth faster and faster, snarls and curses leaving his mouth as he fucked the living daylights out of his tag partner and US Champion.

Dean took every thrust and more, relishing the pent up aggression from Seth following their epic match last night. He knelt back up, his body now flush against Seth, turning and stealing some hungry, needy kisses from his bearded partner.

"Love you Colby," he gasped, barley audible.

"Love you too...Jonathan," Seth whispered back, his long hair all in Dean's face and tickly against his skin.

Dean whimpered even more at that sound of his real name.

Fuck.

He swore Seth had no idea just how much of a mess he made the Ohio native.

Seth began to jerk Dean's weeping cock.

Dean slapped his hand away.

"Make me cum," he moaned desperately, "Please."

This position felt so good...Seth so close to him. Sometimes Dean didnt like Seth to look at his face during sex…again his little insecurity about perceiving himself as the lesser-looking of the two so this was the next best thing. Seth's hairy legs against his smooth ass and thighs...oh fuck...

"Lean forward," Seth whispered.

Dean did so, Seth moving with him before speeding up once more. Oh fuck YES! This was the fucking...his prostate was being stabbed constantly and in just the right spot. Dean had had many partners but nobody could hit his spot quite like Seth. Oh fuck.

Oh yes.

He was crying out, not caring who heard him anymore.

Seth raised his hand and brought it down on Dean's ass. He loved it when Dean just lost his shit in bed like this.

Dean could barely remember his own name right now, all he was thinking about right now were the sizzles of ecstasy shooting through his lowerr body. He was so close. Oh fuck...think Seth was going to...oh God...he couldn't stop it...the pulling sensation behind his abs was barely tolerable..

Dean yelled and moaned as he finally lost control, semen shooting all over the duvet beneath him. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Was always SO much better when Seth made him cum without touching himself. It was their third time having sex back in 2011 when Dean had first cum hands free...Seth was so great in bed. Best ever.

And seeing Dean writhe and convulse, lost in his pleasure was enough to send Seth snarling and cursing his way over the edge too, holding Dean in place as he drove deep inside the Ohio native's smooth, youthful ass, spraying it white.

Both men were sheened and gasping.

Seth clumsily pulled out of Dean as the older men fell back onto his front, Seth tumbling down next to him.

"That was amazing...fucking...amazing," Dean gasped, leaning over and claiming the bristled lips once more.

"You're telling me..." Seth panted, "Love you."

"Love you too, so fucking much," Dean moaned, kissing him hungrily.

Before they could even get comfortable, there was a knock on the door. Oh really?!

"Go away Roman," Dean said, recognizing the knock instantly.

"Stop banging," came Roman's rumble, "Thought you said we were meeting at half past to go to the gym."

"Well go wait downstairs man!" Seth protested, "Kinda busy right now."

"Sounded like you're both done, could hear Dean's screams halfway down the damn corridor," came Roman's deadpan deep quip, "Gag him next time."

"I'll kill you," Dean said, face scarlet as Seth howled with laughter.

The door handle moved.

"Come in and be killed," Seth threatened.

"I've survived walking on you halfway up Ambrose's ass," snorted ROman, "Fine, meet you guys down there in ten."

"And what if we want to go again?" challenged Dean, "Ask your cousins instead. Don't have to live in each other's pockets!"

"OK I will!" chuckled Roman, walking away. Sometimes being in a stable with a couple had its down sides. And the Usos would so tease him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time again. Still nothing was worse than walking in on them. He'd seen FAR more of Dean than he'd ever care to see again.

* * *

><p>One week later, Randy Orton was sat in the locker room, the wooden bench cool against his bare thighs. He remembered last week, owning Dave Batista, saying what the fans and half the roster thought of the former champion and movie star's return. His rumble win had gone down like a lead balloon, he was strutting around here like he owned the place and frankly Randy wasn't down with that at all. Randy's dreams of having a Wrestlemania 30 match with John or Daniel were now looking pretty shattered. But he'd had more than enough hot matches with both of them to satsify his masturbation fantasies for now. He loved John so much but his head was also filled with Bryan on a daily basis. He couldn't help it. His crush had not subsided at all.<p>

And to top it off this week, Raw was in Chicago, eight days removed from the Chamber match.

Oh wasn't THAT fun for Randy?

John.

Daniel.

Sheamus.

All in one room. Teased and made to feel like a jealous middle school girl simultaneously. Were the booking staff determined to make his working life hell? And thanks to Sheamus going for Daniel hard in the chamber last week, Daniel had once again sent his secret boyfriend to Coventry. Sheamus sometimes wondered why he bothered with Daniel still. So touchy. But anyway. The Irishman had just entered the locker room to do some stretching prior to his match against Christian, mentally arming himself for the catcalls from the Punk-hungry Chicago crowd; the last person he wanted to see was Randy. The man who was lusting after his guy.

"Randy," Sheamus said curtly, nodding at him.

"Sheamus," grunted Randy, voice extra-bassy and avoiding even looking at the redhead.

"So tell me," Sheamus spat, before he could stop himself, his knuckles cracking, "When are you and Bryan gonna come clean?"

"Sorry?"

"Well Bryan's once again not talking to me, but he'll speak to you," snarled Sheamus, now getting one hell of a dose of the green-eyed monster, "Can't think what he sees in you."

Randy sprang to his feet and stared the Irishman down, struggling to keep both his title belts over his shoulders.

"And you're Mr Universe are you, huh?" he snarled, vein throbbing in his temple, "Can see why Bryan WOULD want to be away from a stupid brute like you."

"You're the very definition of overrated, Orton," spat Sheamus, "The crowds hate you, the internet save for horny teenage girls hate you, Blandy Snoreton. Boreton."

"How fucking old are you, Farrelly" Randy seethed, getting right in Sheamus' face, "I can still fucking punch your teeth down your throat."

"You haven't got the bollocks," snarled Sheamus, "I could replace that sneer of yours (he began to mime slitting his throat) with a lovely big smile."

The locker room door opened and John Cena walked in.

"Randal…what is going on?" he asked.

"Thanks for listening mate," Sheamus said, a false smile almost cracking his ivory and vermilion hued features, "Feel much better now."

The large Irishman stomped out and Randy responded by letting out a furious growl and kicking the lockers with a loud CRASH!

"FUCKING..!"

"What the fuck's happened?" John said, "If you're picking fights again…"

"He fucking started it!" raged Randy.

"For God's sakes," sighed John, taking his cap off and sitting down, "This is getting ridiculous."

"I can't help how I fucking feel Cena!" snarled Randy.

"You're 33, try acting like an adult," John said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" roared Randy, a full on viper rage now consuming him, "You can fucking take your private jet to the next show cos you're fucking barred from the tour bus!"

John just exhaled.

"What's that going to solve, huh?" he said, "And stop talking to me like that. I'm on your side, remember?"

"Whatever," spat Randy, storming out of the room.

"Run away, that's it, just like you always do when you don't want to admit you fucked up," John warned.

Randy turned and shot him a fierce, seething scowl that if looks could kill, would have rendered John motionless in a trice. But John was so used to Randy's tantrums and rages after all these years that it always went over his head.

"How about you go talk to Bryan," John said, "Cos this isn't working, really is it?"

"What…"

Randy's rage was fizzling out.

"Randy, this can't go on," John said, "You need to figure out what you want. Until you sleep with Bryan, I don't think it'll ever leave your head. I can't have sex with you, knowing that your mind is probably on him. We need to take a break."

"Johnny….." Randy felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. It didn't have to come to this. Please, no.

"I'm sorry baby," John sighed, "But we need to be adults here. We're the top guys in this company. We can't get away with stuff like we used to."

"Fuck you Cena, go and screw Nikki Bella like I know you want to," snarled Randy, "I've seen how you feel her inflated fake tits up and take her to your personal gym. Sure it was just for the cameras on that trashbag show or do you actually want to motorboat her pussy, huh?!"

"So it's OK for you to follow Bryan around like a lovesick puppy but I'm not allowed to talk to anybody?" John scowled, folding his huge arms, "You have some serious growing up to do Randal. I'm getting sick of your hypocritical jealousy. Fine example to set Alanna."

"DON'T BRING AL INTO THIS!" yelled Randy.

John ignored that and walked to the door.

"Call me when you start acting like a 33 year old and less like a 13 year old," he said, shaking his head.

Randy watched the door shut, his blue eyes stinging with anger and upset. Don't fucking be a pussy and cry.

Oh fuck that shit.

Real men cried.

Randy sank onto the bench, thanking fuck he was alone right now and began to sob into his inked hands.

* * *

><p>Ryback was sat in Catering with a very down Curtis Axel, on roughly his sixth meal of the day. The big man knew today would be hard for his tag partner, as this was his ex's hometown. The ex that had cheated on him with a woman who still worked here. It was bad enough hearing 'CM Punk' chants at every single damn show but here in Chicago…it was completely unbearable.<p>

"Try not to listen to it," Ryback said.

"All I hear, every fucking show," mumbled Curtis, "CM Punk, CM Punk, it's like theyre taunting me."

"You're just the latest in a long line of people he's humped and dumped when something else catches his eye," Ryback said, "I thought the guy was cool. Being popular as he was must have gone to his head. He only ever spoke to Kingston or AJ anyway before he threw his toys out the pram and walked out."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Curtis challenged.

"Cos he treated you like dirt, even after seeing what Striker and Gabriel did to you," Ryback rumbled, "He promised you the earth and yet started to bang the fucking Divas champ because he felt like it. He was only ever out for himself anyway. Look how he threw Rollins under a bus on Twitter! I thought they were old indie scene buddies. Maybe not."

"Sorry Ryan," Curtis said, "I'm not trying to make you jealous…just it's like people are gloating at how stupid I was. I should have seen Kelly Kelly as a major red flag. Guess I was seduced by the tattooes and the thighs like every other silly bimbo."

"I wouldn't call Beth or a Hall of Famer bimbos," Ryback said, "K2 and Maria Kanellis perhaps but…."

Curtis kissed him needily, cutting him off.

"Hey, easy tiger," chuckled Ryback.

"I don't care," Curtis said, "Ambrose and Rollins found out we were a couple."

"Because somebody is pretty vocal in bed," smirked Ryback.

"Your fault," grinned Curtis, "For being so amazing at sex. And stacked."

"Quit that, Rhodes is around," Ryback said.

"Oh Cody was one of the first people I told at Chamber," Curtis said, "He was a good friend to me. Listened when I wanted to just rage about what a bastard Matt was."

"And I bet he knows the filthy details," Ryback sighed.

"He knows you can make me cum like a fountain," Curtis grinned, eyes sparkling with mischeif, before waving at Cody who beamed and walked over.

"Oh hey there, surprised you two are out of bed," he said, perching next to Curtis.

"Well when you eat nine meals a day," Ryback began.

"Who needs that amount when you've some fine booty like Curtis to feast on," smirked Cody, "You know how much he enjoys being eaten out."

Curtis just smirked, Ryback went distinctly red. OK maybe it was 'girl chat time'.

"I'll….er..see you after the show," he said.

Curtis planted a big fat kiss on the large Nevada native's lips before Ryback ambled away, not wanting to hear their X-rated chat.

"We almost missed the flight," Curtis said coyly, "I can';t get enough of him."

"Good for you girl," Cody said, "About time you started taking control. And they call The Ryback Big Hungry. That should be the title given to your pert ass."

"How are things with you, anyway?" asked Curtis, "Now Josh has been given a new role?"

"Perfect," Cody said wistfully, "Shame his title match is on the backburner but at least I get to see him more. Just like the old days."

"Been catching up?" smirked Curtis.

"Oh yes bitch," Cody said, "We both have injured knees but that's no curveball. By the way, who's Rollins banging? I saw him go into his room last night and Joshy and I got woken up by sounds of fucking but have no idea who it was. Sounded a bit like a guy. I thought he had a hot girlfriend back home."

"Search me," Curtis said, "Oh look, there's Bryan."

"PRETTY BESTIE!" Cody declared, standing up and waving to get the little bearded man's attention. Daniel grinned and walked over to Cody and Curtis. They were the plastics. Curtis being Punk's boyfriend was more than enough to gain him entry (and plus he and Cody were already friends anyway), and Daniel, well, he was basically filling Josh's old role of Cody's Bestie. A pretty demanding full-time job for anyone.

"What's new," Cody said, after almost suffocating Daniel with a BIG hug, "Schnauzerhead?"

"Don't you start!" chuckled Daniel, "What's the gossip?"

"We're speculating who Seth Rollins is dating," Curtis said.

"You and him are old indie slash Ring Of Honor buddies," Cody said, "Has he always been straight or is he bi?"

"You really didn't know? Not even in your little Rhodes vee Rollins online feud?" Daniel teased, "Seth's bi."

"So he WAS screwing a guy last night," Cody said, bouncing in his seat, "Oooh…let's guess."

"Wouldn't it be obvious?" Curtis said, "Reigns or Ambrose. He's never travelled with anyone else."

"Reigns is straight," Cody said, "So that leaves Ambrose AKA Mr wetter of teenage panties."

"One way to find out," grinned Curtis, getting his phone out and opening up Grindr.

"Why do you still have that app?" Cody demanded, "Now you're taken."

"Haven't got round to deleting it," Curtis said, "Anyway, who's online, Eagleboy…"

"Eagleboy? Wonder who that is?" Daniel said.

"I know," Cody said, "Mizzlekins told me. Swaggs. Bet Miz is online, the slut."

"Yep, I'm Awesome," Curtis said, "Swiss Stallion too, hmmm…wait…hang on a minute! That's…"

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the profile.

"Give it here," Cody said, snatching Curtis' phone. His blue eyes widened. No way. The ravenette thought he had the best gaydar in the business but this guy had NOT set his off at all.

"Who is it, go on, you may as well tell us," Daniel said, "Better be someone hot."

"Oh it is," Cody grinned, "RatedMGoodboy."

Daniel sussed it instantly.

"WHAT? Wow….he kept that quiet!" he gasped, "So the tumblr girls got it right. Ambrollins must be real!"

"Look at how touchy feely they are when they think the cameras aren't on them," Cody said.

"I've not got to wrestle the Shield so I wouldn't know," Curtis said.

"So Rollins is Ambrose's booty boy," grinned Cody, "I bet Ambrose is filthy in bed. Gimmick imitates life. We should go grill them."

"What if we got it wrong?" Daniel asked, a pretty pissed off John Cena catching his eye. Daniel knew John well enough to know that was how he looked when arguing with Randy.

"What you looking at?" asked Cody.

"Cena, he looks pretty pissed," Daniel said.

"Not surprised, his boyfriend's got the hots for your pretty self," Cody said, "You should go find out. Maybe Randalyn cant handle wanting you and Cena at the same time."

"Cody…." Daniel said, "I'm engaged to a woman and already have a secret boyfriend."

"YOLO," Cody said, shrugging.

"You didn't just.." Curtis said, facepalming.

"He did," Daniel said, shaking his shaggy head, reminding them both even more of a bearded collie or Old English Sheepdog, "I suppose I better go and try and work out how to carry Batista to a half decent match."

"You should go help," Cody said to Curtis, "You and Hawkins helped train Rock to a half decent standard on his return."

"He trains with Hunter," Daniel said, grinning at Curtis who blushed a little.

"Well, he treats me so nicely, like a son," Curtis said.

"Then surely he should book you better rather than make you a tag team jobber," scowled Cody.

"I'm still getting paid, and working house shows," Curtis said, "Anyway, more time to get busy with Ryan."

"Slut," teased Cody.

"You're just jealous," Curtis smirked, standing up and twerking his round, bubble butt in trunks right in Cody's face.

"Learn to twerk bitch," Cody pouted.

"Do we have to, we're eating," Daniel sighed, "Axel, pull your tights down before the rating of the show has to be changed."

"Excuse me, Dee Bee Mode," Cody teased, "Those photos still exist you know."

"You wouldn't," Daniel said, blushing.

"Oh I would," Cody grinned, "We should have a Gaycation sometime."

"Try explaining that one to his fiance," Curtis said, "Shame, you'd look good in tiny Speedos."

Daniel grinned regardless, ignoring the guilt everytime Brie was brought up. He was pondering whether to speak to Randy or not. But he was good buds with John and felt like he was betraying their friendship if he muscled in on Randy. And Sheamus would blow his top. And if Brie found out…..

Daniel loved Brie. He loved Sheamus.

But this had to be sorted out before it got out of control. What if Randy got drunk and made an ass of himself? Risked outing him and John? Randy could be unpredictable when he was angry. And John looked majorly pissed. Daniel made his excuses and padded over to the angry Massachusetts native.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, it's you," John said, "Sorry…just…you can probably guess what's the matter?"

"Does it concern me?" asked Daniel.

John nodded.

"Bingo," he sighed, "Look, Bryan…buddy….there's only one way to get this out his system. He's all yours. We've…split up."

"What?"

"Yup," John said, "I told him I was sick of his temper tantrums. He gets really jealous if I so much as talk to Nikki for Total Divas or go within fifty feet of Ryder."

"Nobody's perfect Cena," Daniel said, "Maybe he's angry at you for other stuff too."

"What else am I meant to have done?" snapped John.

"You guys have been together 12 years," Daniel said, "Notice how he always wear's Alanna's hairband on his wedding ring finger now? Have you ever thought of..you know…proposing?"

"You're the last guy to preach about engagement and commitment when you';re cheating on a really sweet girl with a man!" spat John.

"You bastard."

Daniel was incensed.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the catering room.

Fucking Cena. Always took the moral high ground. He wasn't as awesome as the little kids thought he was anyway. Always burying the younger upcomers so he could stay top guy. OK he supported Daniel and fought to get him a proper title run, but maybe Daniel was just stung from being smacked in the face with the cold hard truth like that. Nothing John said was false. He was a hundred per cent right. Daniel was a cheat. A serial cheat.

But the little man was so enraged at John right now, he had one thing on his mind. The company were still holding him back. Fuck it. If Randy Orton really wanted to bed him, Daniel was available and willing.

He stormed to the locker room to change into his ring attire.

As the little man pulled on his grey tee and padded to a sink to wet his shaggy mane of brown hair, he was stopped in his tracks.

"Oh.,…"

He heard hoarse sobs with a distinct bass note. That was unmistakeable.

The six foot plus figure of Randy was sat on the bench, his titles now on the floor, his padded and booted legs pulled up and his face hidden from view. Daniel had never seen him look so vulnerable. Wow, guess Randy Orton was human and had feelings after all, he thought snarkily.

But seeing Orton CRY? Daniel had never thought that would be possible.

"Randy?" he asked quietly.

Randy looked up, his face red and wet. He didn't even care he'd been caught crying.

"Hey," he rumbled softly.

"Didn't expect to find you in here," Daniel said, perching next to him.

"John's just dumped me," Randy mumbled.

"I just saw him," Daniel said, "He was an asshole to me."

"What the fuck did he say to you?" snarled Randy.

"Basically called me a hypocrite and cheat," Daniel said.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" raged Randy.

"Calm down," Daniel said, "Nothing he's said that's not true."

"So why you here?" Randy asked, hurriedly rubbing a towel over his face to mask that he'd been sad.

"Just to change, I didn't know you were in here."

His bare thighs were almost touching Randy's perfect tanned ones and the slightly elder man was more than aware of this. He was trying so hard not to stare. Bryan was so hot. Those curves…those thighs….that hot ass which looked so grabbable. And that bulge. Randy could tell that the shorter man didn't lack where it mattered. Randy was starting to get hard inspite of himself. Daniel was too close to him for comfort. Damn. Why the fuck did fate keep doing this do him?

"Randy?" Daniel continued after an intense silence.

Randy didn't know what the fuck made him do this.

He leaned over and grabbed the bearded head and pressed his lips to Daniel's, whimpering needily.

"Whoa, whoa!" Daniel said, pushing the WWE World Heavyweight Champion away, "Randy, what the hell?"

"You know I want you," Randy purred, "Why do you think Johnny and I have just split up? You come in here in your trunks and sit right next to me…"

"Doesn't mean you have to pounce on me like that!" Daniel said defensively. He could not get his head around this. Someone as perfect as Randy lusting after him so much that he'd split from his partner of 12 years and made a move on him in the locker room?!

"You still think I'm pulling a prank on you, don't you, huh?" raged Randy, "You can't fake what I'm feeling Danielson! I fucking dream about you at least once a week! I actually imagined it was you inside me the last time Johnny and I had sex! He's kicked me to the curb cos it's fucked stuff up between us!"

"I'm engaged to a woman, Randy," Daniel said.

"You also ride Sheamus's Irish meat on a nightly basis!" hit back Randy.

"Actually Shea and I aren't talking so watch your mouth Orton," spat Daniel.

"Trying to be the model hubby to be, yeah go and do that," Randy snapped, "Go and see Brianna and be Mr Perfect."

"Don't you dare…" snarled Daniel, "Take your jealousy elsewhere. You need to grow a set. You're a fucking father. Don't take it out on me because John won't put a ring on you."

SLAP!

Randy had smacked Daniel hard around the face.

Yes, Randy had just bitch slapped him. Well everyone called him a diva. He may as well ACT like one.

"Take your fucking tampon out for just one moment," Daniel said, holding his face. He could handle Randy's tantrums. In fact….there was something quite hot about it. He cursed his brain going south faster than a speeding train. Randy might not be fem in the way that Cody and Curtis could be, but he had womanly ways. He'd found out a lot about the Centon relationship during his title feud with John. Normally if Randy was pissed at John, he would say he was fine, for example. And John had been slapped in the face more times than he'd care to mention by a furious Randy. And John swore Daniel to secrecy about this one – Randy would never let John out the house/hotel/tour bus/locker room without all his clothes ironed. Daniel had thought that was simply adorable. Having a daughter really had changed Randy. But John said that his balls would be on a skewer if the ironing thing ever got leaked. He'd smiled as he'd said it but Daniel could well believe Randy wouldn't be happy about fans knowing that.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass to the ground, you bastard," snarled Randy seething.

"I'm sorry.." Daniel said, "That was out of order. I deserved that slap."

Randy was bearing down on him now and the elder man's height was suddenly very noticeable.

"Yes well," Randy said, his anger diminishing somewhat, "Watch what you say."

"Do you really want to marry John?" asked Daniel.

"More than fucking anything," Randy sighed, "Only married Sam for Al's security and that didn't work out. I want to be Randy Cena."

That was too fucking cute. Daniel really was starting to see his former fierce rival in a whole new light. The arrogant asshole thing must have been a front. Underneath he was just a guy wanting to be happy. Like any other.

"So what do I have that Cena doesn't?" Daniel asked, "I'm not trying to be an ego maniac or nothing…just…well….you're so out my league."

"Not perfect," Randy said, turning around, "I have zero ass. I look like an ironing board."

"Who cares with thighs and a torso like yours?" Daniel said, "Have never heard John complain.."

"Apart from when he wanted to open our relationship up and ended up fucking Mathews, Riley and Ryder," Randy snapped, "All of whom have better asses than me. And are younger and prettier. Did you mean that about my thighs and stuff?"

"Would I lie?" Daniel said.

And finally Randy smiled.

"So what is it you like about me?" asked Daniel.

"Talent and no ego is hot," Randy admitted, cheeks flushing, "You're just…I can't…do I have to. Just fucking kiss me."

"Magic word?" smirked Daniel, stepping closer. What the heck. You did only live once. And not every guy can say that Randy Orton fancied him.

"Please," rumbled Randy, his piercing eyes staring right into Daniel's.

"Better," grinned Daniel and leaned up to fiercely make out with the bronzed man. Randy moaning at the back of his throat, his long inked arms rubbing up and down Daniel's grey clad back. Their tongues fighting one another for dominance.

"Fuck," panted Randy, breaking the kiss, "You're a hot kisser…."

"So are you," breathed Daniel, his trunks now bulging. That was one HELL of a kiss.

"Fuck what they say," Randy said, "I'm coming down to watch you carry Batista to a half decent match. See if he can do more than a spine buster and the Batista bomb."

"You really hate him don't you?" grinned Daniel.

"He tried so hard to get me into his bed during Evolution," Randy said, "And when I rejected him he used to call me a high maintenance bitch, ice queen, frigid, all sorts."

"You are kinda high maintenance," grinned Daniel.

"Flash clothes and skinny jeans don't increase your dick size," Randy snarled.

"Meow," teased Daniel.

"I was tag partners with Cody for ages, I mentored him with wrestling stuff, he mentored me how to be a bitch," smirked Randy, "You havent heard me when I really get one on. Where do you think the Viper thing came from. Snakes have fangs."

"And it's manlier than being called a cat with claws," Daniel said, "I can't imagine you bitching about people. Not like Coddles does."

"Remember when I slut shamed K2 on that interview?" Randy said.

"Yeah I do, I thought that was bitchy of you," Daniel said.

"You thought that was bitchy….that's me on a G rating," Randy said.

"I really don't know you at all do I?" Daniel said.

"Come to my tour bus after that show tonight and you will," Randy said, going for total broke.

"Randy….well I'll have to ask Brie…" Daniel said.

* * *

><p>Randy was waiting on his tour bus expectantly. He could not believe how tonight had gone. He really thought things were fucked up after the row with John….but…Daniel was coming to see him on his tour bus. Hunter had allowed him to sit and watch Daniel's match with Batista (if that was a spear than Randy was Loni Anderson….why was that man even allowed into a ring?). And Batista had thrown Daniel right at him and they'd tumbled against the barrier. Now that was a hot moment. Randy had to fight everything not to make out with Daniel right there. And then he had to attack Daniel after the match. Now the bookers were just torturing him.<p>

He was pacing the bus with a bottle of beer in his hand, waiting for the knock. Brie must know about Randy wanting Daniel. Gossip and news travelled supersonic in WWE. The Divas must have gotten wind of it. John must have told Nikki and twin sisters usually shared everything. Randy downed his beer.

He sprayed himself with yet more cologne. One he'd bought himself rather than one John had. Wouldn't seem right. Randy lowered his expensive sweatpants a little, exposing his Andrew Christian waistband. Yeah, so what? Why shouldn't he get to wear the hot designer briefs too? Plus these made it look like he actually HAD a butt.

A knock sounded on the door.

Randy almost did himself a mischeif when he pushed the button to open it.

"Hey," Daniel said, looking more adorable than ever in his purple hoodie…straightened hair (surely Brie must have seen that and got suspicious) and cute grey sweatpants.

"Your hair looks awesome," Randy said, blushing.

"Cody," Daniel said, "Burned my head about four times but thought if I asked Brie to…she might…er…oh let's not go there. You smell nice."

"Thanks, want a beer?" asked Randy, "Dunno if it's local or organic, I just got driver to buy it."

"I'm cool thanks," Daniel said, perching on the bed. He spotted the familiar waistband above Randy's sweats. He grinned. Randy had one thing on his naughty mind. Seduction. And damn was his body looking good in the small space of the bus….the lights glistening off his perfect chest and abs.

"Hunter grabbed your ass," Randy remarked.

"Don't, Cody has already teased me," Daniel said, "Should have heard him and Curtis…oh and Miz when he unglued himself from Cesaro; 'even married men want a piece of your ass'."

"Would you?" asked Randy.

"Would I what?"

"If Hunter wasn't married or he offered it?"

"Actually," Daniel said, "I probably would now hes lost the metalhead hair. Hear he's even bigger than Cody."

"That'll take some doing," Randy said, "How is Cody the biggest power bottom to have ever lived and yet…eight fucking inches?"

"You're not far off," smirked Daniel.

"You haven';t seen Johnny naked," smirked Randy, "Getting off topic arent we?"

He opened another beer and sipped it, his blue eyes sparkling with a naughtiness Daniel hadn't seen before.

"So would you let Hunter have a go?" Daniel grinned.

"Yeah," Randy admitted, "By the way. Curtis Axel? Does he..?"

"He trains with Hunter. I'd say yes," Daniel said, "Though as he's getting nine fucks a day from Ryback.."

"Thought he was dating Punk?"

"Not anymore, big hot mess that was," Daniel said, "Anyway, why are we gassing like girls about the locker room's love lives?"

"Because it's fun," Randy said, sipping his beer, grinning mischievously. Daniel never thought he'd call the six foot, bronzed Adonis of a man 'cute' but there was no other word to describe Randy right now, that smile on his bearded face. Randy did have his adorable moments. And the way he just wanted to be the perfect man for John was also cute.

Randy necked his beer and then put the empty bottle aside before shuffling up the small bed to get really close to Daniel. Make his move now or never.

"There's a reason you don't want me to get drunk," Daniel whispered, "I go into, what Coddles calls Dee Bee Mode. I turn into the sluttiest bottom you'll ever see. Brie has Brie Mode, I have Dee Bee mode. And I don't think you';d want that."

"I've seen you on nights out, remember," Randy said, "Stop telling me stuff I already know."

He was nose to nose with the smaller man now and they started kissing once more. Daniel crawled atop the shirtless man and pinned Randy down, taking the lead. Randy was submissive in bed and Daniel had guessed that from the off. He was bottom to John. Someone who Daniel could NEVER picture being submissive. Not with muscles like that.

"Neck," moaned Randy.

Daniel began to kiss down the perfect bronze neck and relished the bassy moans filling his ears. He kissed down those perfect pectorals, massaging the skin as he travelled further still, down those hot abs. Randy had a body that just begged to be worshipped. John was a very lucky man. This felt so different to sex with Sheamus. But Sheamus was all the male sex Daniel knew. He was taking the lead this time. It was a brand new experience. Daniel hoped his inexperience with men didn't disappoint Randy.

John was the epitome of manly alpha top. Daniel was short, curvy and beardy. He just hoped he could satisfy Randy. He'd twigged Randy wanted to bottom to him despite being older AND taller….Randy was a complete bottom. Again John told him that. Randy had lost his virginity on bottom so preferred it that way. He just didn't get the same amount of pleasure from the rare times he DID top.

Daniel pulled the sweatpants down those amazing thighs and knelt back to take in the delicious sight before him. Those breifs looked SINFUL on Randy's hot frame. Randy must know how sexy he was.

"Like them?" he rumbled.

"Fuck….you're hotter than a fucking sunburn.." breathed Daniel.

"And you're wearing too much," rumbled Randy, "Please…let me."

He sat up and pulled Daniel to him, kissing more softly this time, and slowly unzipped the hoodie, taking it off before removed Daniel's shirt, moaning a little as he massaged the cute, curvy torso. His skin was a little rough in places but silky soft in others. And his beard didn't feel coarse but soft. He obviously groomed it. Daniel shuffled forward and kneeled on Randy's chest, before teasingly lowering his sweatpants.

"Surprise," grinned the little man, showing exactly no underwear before his hard cock sprung free. Randy was NOT disappointed. Daniel didn't lack in the slightest. Randy leaned up and took Daniel into his mouth, enjoying the loud moan that left the bearded man's soft lips.

Daniel could not believe he was right here….on an exclusive tour bus, having fucking Randy Orton sucking his dick. And not only that..Randy was fucking GOOD at head. Like really good.

Randy's nimble fingers began to play with Daniel's balls. He was surprised at how..neat and groomed Daniel was down there. He did wonder if the carpet matched the drapes…

"Expecting a hirsute mess were you?" moaned Daniel, "Being Cody's bestie has its rewards….he taught me about male grooming."

Randy just smirked naughtily up at him as he licked all the along the shaft.

"Fuck Randy..." gasped Daniel.

"Surprised?" rumbled Randy, "Bet you thought I'd be bad at head didn't you?"

"No, not at all," Daniel moaned, kicking his sweats totally off so he was naked.

Randy just stared at those luscious thighs and that amazing ass. He wanted Daniel to fuck him so bad. But first.

"Bryan….sit on my fucking face," he moaned.

Wait, what?

"You heard," Randy said, "Do it."

Daniel moved around and thrust his smooth bubble butt right in Randy's face, leaning down to stroke Randy through his tiny briefs as he felt that talented tongue give him one heck of a rimjob. He moaned and groaned shamelessly, almost letting his true bottom boy nature show by thrusting right back at Randy. No. He had to man up. But damn he missed having his ass seen to. Wonder if Randy liked toys…specifically…double enders…he slapped that thought from his mind.

Daniel pulled Randy's briefs down, finally seeing that cock spring forth. Well it was polite to return the favor.

"Bryan," moaned Randy, "Can you…..er…..suck on one of these.."

"What?"

Randy tossed him a small translucent square. A Halls cough drop. What? Oh Randy you are kinky..

"Try it sometime, feels out of this fucking world," grinned Randy, "Actually, don't bother blowing me…eat me out whilst sucking that."

Wow Randy really was a total bottom.

Daniel put the strong cooling cough drop into his mouth and parted those perfect thighs, getting to that tight entrance. Randy was moaning bassily and needily as he felt the combo of tickly beard, talented tongue and the cooling sensation of the mentholated sweet stimulating his most intimate spot. His long arms punching the bed as he thrashed in ecstasy. Hurry up. His cock was leaking all over his abs. He was SO ready for it. C'mon Daniel…

"Ohhhh…." He rumbled.

Daniel couldn't get enough of hearing those moans and mewls. Once he'd swallowed the sweet, he got to his knees. It was time.

"Randy….do you have any er….rubbers or lube…?" he asked.

"Yeah," Randy said, "In that box."

"Didn't think you still owned rubbers," Daniel remarked as he padded to said box, finding just two sachets in there.

"From when Johnny and I broke up," Randy said.

"Menthol lube, is this a fetish?" Daniel grinned.

"Wait and see, drives me crazy," Randy smirked. Daniel was fucking hot as fuck. In a very different way to John. Daniel might be a 'plastic' but he was manly unlike Cody, Miz or Axel. Daniel unrolled a condom onto himself and began to coat it with the green lubricant, gasping at the coldness suddenly invading him. This stuff was STRONG! He then coated his fingers (well he knew this much from Sheamus prepping him) and slowly began to insert two between Randy's legs.

"Ohhhhh fuck…" Randy';s voice went up an octave, spreading his long legs and throwing his head back at the pleasurable sensations.

"You like this don't you," purred Daniel.

Randy just nodded.

Please.

Hurry.

Daniel nervously knelt between those amazing thighs. Cant be much different from sex with a woman…?

He leaned forward, lining up with Randy's entrance. And missed.

He cursed.

"Slow down," rumbled Randy, "Imagine I'm a girl."

Daniel shut his eyes and pictured….

He tried again and this time…

A sharp yet deep-bass cry split the air, and tight warm heat surrounded Daniel, squeezing him.

He was inside Randy fucking Orton.

"Oh fuck…." The taller man was gasping. Daniel was a big boy..he didn't think it would hurt..after all this time with a hunk like John..

"I'm hurting you…" Daniel said, remembering the agony of his first time with Sheamus.

"No no…keep going," groaned Randy, "More."

Daniel pushed in more and felt Randy relax a little, those long muscular legs wrapping around his smaller body, locking him in.

Randy was on another planet. Daniel's skin felt incredible against his…the contrast in their skin tones…Daniel's paler hue to Randy's dark bronze. And Daniel in this position was touching his prostate..just right. He couldn't help the moans leaving his mouth. He was a vocal guy in bed. His damn bus. He could be as noisy as he wanted. He hoped it didn't freak Daniel out.

"Ohhh fuck Bryan…..Bryan….Bryan Danielson…" he mewled, his brain disconnecting with his mouth and simply focusing on the pleasure his smaller lover was giving him.

"Feel good?" whispered Daniel.

Randy nodded.

"Fuck me," he rumbled, "Don't be shy."

Daniel gingerly began to move, not wanting to, ahem, slip out, Randy's legs locking him in like vices, keeping him in place as he started to fuck the bronze, smooth ass. Randy now moaning louder. And louder.

"Oh Bryan," he groaned.

Daniel couldn't believe this was happening. He had the fucking Face Of WWE moaning his name like…he loved him….all he cared about was pleasing Randy and not disappointing him with his inexperience with men. But Randy didn't sound disappointed at the moment. Far fucking from it!

Randy;s long arms now grabbed that hot bubble butt and squeezed the smooth flesh hard, causing a groan from Daniel. This was fucking…..he hadn't dreamed it would be this good! A smaller guy topping him and making him feel this much pleasure…his ass was on fire. It hurt so fucking good. And missionary was his favourite positon.

Daniel instinctively raised his hand and borught it down on Randy's ass cheek.

Randy groaned and whined loudly.

He liked being spanked as well did he? Wow.

Daniel did it again.

And again.

"Oh fuck yes…" groaned Randy, "Fuck me. Fuck me more Bryan…yes…oh yes."

"Please don't say yes," Daniel moaned. Seriously. It's the one word he refused to use in the bedroom. He began to thrust in and out hard. Randy's cries only increasing in volume…the fingers still grabbing hold of Daniel's ass now digging into the flesh….scratching…oh God…he was marking Daniel….Randy barely knew his own name. He could feel it coming…his abs tightening…his prostate now ablaze with ecstasy. Oh God…oh fuck..

He incoherently cried out, not holding back, letting himself go in the moment.

He was close.

Daniel was going to make him cum.

He didn't think he could..

"Fuck…OH FUCK….fuck…Bryan…oh Bryan….yes…please..more….I'm…gonna…oh God…so…."

Randy couldn't take it anymore….he was tightening all over…skin electrified….until finally his orgasm tore through his copper hued body and he screamed as ropes of semen splattered his stomach, chest and even his face. His nails dug into Daniel's skin, scratching the route of his pleasure as his climax ripped him apart.

He was done.

He was so fucking done.

His inked arms left Daniel and fell limpy by his side. Totally spent.

Daniel was blown away. Randy totally had lost his shit. He'd cum hands free. Daniel did NOT think he could get Randy to do that. He was so close…

"Keep…going…..youre…not done…" Randy was talking in throaty whispers.

Daniel began to fuck him like the little spitfire he was, moaning and crying out, riding his oh-so-close orgasm…willing it to happen….Randy's legs still fighting to keep him locked in place….Daniel yelled a string of cuss words as he finally gave himself up, his body convulsing and his release burning on its way out, filling the rubber he was wearing.

Oh my…

This was some of the wildest sex the small man had ever had.

Randy's legs dropped to the bed at last. His blue eyes closed. His chest rising and falling rapidly. Completely and utterly satisfied. That was everything he'd fantasised about and more. Daniel was one HELL of a top. Even better considering he'd only slept with one man before this.

Daniel lay down next to him, pulling the condom off, knotting it and tossing it aside.

Randy pulled the little man into a passionate kiss.

"You're amazing," he rumbled, "That was some of the best sex I've had in years.."

"Don't be silly, that's my first time topping a guy," Daniel gasped.

"You made me cum," Randy said, "Oh Bryan….you're…fucking…stay the night. Please?"

Daniel hoped that was just the sex talking.

But he didn't want to be an asshole.

"Sure," he said, climbing into the bed. He'll think about his idiocy in the morning.

Randy climbed under the covers too, and to Daniel's amazement, turned his back to him. How could he be the little spoon when he was taller? But he was taller than John…

Daniel wrapped his arms around the lean figure as the lights were turned off and the driver silently climbed back into the cab, waiting for them to fall asleep.

Randy was already drifting into a happy slumber.

Daniel was too tired out to think and was soon joining the Missouri native in falling asleep and cuddling him.

* * *

><p><strong>You might not agree with this happening so soon but this story has plenty of twists and turns to go. Will Daniel's philandering eventually catch up with him?<strong>

**Will John and Randy be the same again?**

**What will Sheamus think?**

**And we got to see how Dean and Sethie ticked. And mainly because I needed some Shield smut in my life. Yes I'm not sorry Dean was bottom. Seth's the one with the beard anyway ;)**

**We'll hear from Antonio and Mizzy next chapter. Plus the obvious repercussions from Dandy (I like that name!).**

**I would like to do some Rybaxel smut soon but it depends who else wants to read it. Sorry this has been so late. Writers block.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Genuinely didn't think anyone liked this story anymore! _

_And I know the Shield are still together, at the time of starting writing the last one I thought they would and I was butthurt for not 'cashing in' sooner...anyway._

_We'll start where we left off. Morning after Daniel/Randy sex before moving on. _

_LAYLA IS BACK! YAY! I'm happy even if nobody else is!_

_Smut aplenty in this one. When life gives you lemons...enjoy them!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Little Daniel Bryan awoke first, not knowing where he was at first. Tiny for a hotel room.<p>

And then it came back to him almost instantly.

He was on Randy's tour bus.

Shit.

He went to the window. They were not in Chicago anymore! Oh shit! He hoped Brie assumed theyd had drinks and taken his bags with her...they were parked outside the arena where Main Event, Superstars and Smackdown were to be recorded.

He checked his phone and shifted guiltily. A few indignant messages from Brie, admonishing him for not coming back and getting drunk with Randy. Phew. Daniel would rather she was mad at him for that than suspect his dalliances with men. This couldn't go on. But sex with men was so...addictive. It was like crack cocaine. The bursts of pleasure he got when Sheamus and he had passionate sex...he was a true bottom and could always get himself to come hands free nowadays...nothing compared to it.

And last night.

He'd been inside another man for the first time. But not any other man.

Randy fucking Orton.

One of the most desirable men to have ever been signed by the WWE.

He'd made Randy scream for God's sake.

Either that or Randy faked it.

Men couldnt fake orgasms really.

Daniel was put in mind of divorced women and toyboys - Randy had been with a new man for the first time in over a decade (his 3 way with John and Josh Mathews didnt count cos he was on top duty that night). And he, Daniel, was younger than Randy. The little man padded over to the bed where the bronzed Adonis still slept, one long, smooth, muscled leg poking out the covers.

He aqctually looked adorable, Daniel thought. But he knew this couldnt happen again. It had been exciting and thrilling, not to mention a major ego boost to Daniel, but...too many could get hurt.

Randy made several deep noises as he stretched and his eyelids fluttered open, Daniel imemdiately met by those piercingly blue sapphires once more. Looking into those whilst being in Randy last night had only enhanced the experience. The way they sparkled in ecstasy...and when they rolled back when Randy reached orgasm..

"Morning," Randy rumbled, his voice extra bassy with the hangover of sleep.

"Hey," replied Daniel, stroking his wavy hair out of his face.

Randy leaned up and kissed him with the cutest whimper.

"Last night," Randy mumbled, sitting up and checking his phone for any messages from his beloved little girl. Not just yet; "You...were amazing."

"Don't say stuff to make me feel better," Daniel muttered,a voiding those blue eyes.

"I never bullshit," Randy rasped, "And I never fake it in bed. You made me come, Bryan. Brie's a very lucky girl."

"You know this can't happen again, Randy," sighed Daniel, hating himself, "Too much to risk."

"I know," Randy said sadly, "I can't hurt Johnny. I should make up with him."

"I am a downgrade from him," Daniel said, "He';s bigger than me (he smiled a little)...in every way."

"Size isnt everything," Randy said, "How you use it."

He had that naughty smile going again. The kind that he normally wore if sending X-rated pcitures of himself to John when John was doing Make A Wish or other stuff around children. He could be a minx when he wanted.

"Have to admit, I feel like I've seen Randy Orton in a whole new light," Daniel said, searching for his grey sweats and slipping them on, "I always thought you were this alpha male, womanising asshole. Turns out I really didnt know you at all until these past few months."

"So does everyone until they bother to get to know me rather than just ask me how to get a push," Randy said, and then he laughed as Daniel stood up to finish dressing.

"What's so funny?" asked Daniel.

"Erm...your back is a road map," Randy said, that mischeivous smile now lighting up his tanned face.

"Thought I was a bit sore!" Daniel said, going to the mirror and turning to see scratches all up his lower back. He lowered his sweats and took a look at his ass. Scratches all over him!

"Sorry," Randy said, not looking in the least bit sorry, "I scratch sometimes if it's very intense. Johnny will tell you. I've drawn blood before."

"You really are a power bottom," Daniel grinned, seeing the funny side. How many guys could say they got scratched by Randy Orton in sex? "Cody scratches too. Or so he tells me."

"Oh he does, Legacy...DiBiase had more concealer on him than most of the Divas," Randy smirked, "He used to show up looking like a road map. Lucky little Mathews wears a suit."

"Randy that's a fucking R scratched into my ass!" Daniel raged suddenly, "How the fuck can I explain that one to Brie?"

Ooops.

Randy did get carried away last night. But with an orgasm like the one Daniel gave him...he shrugged. Too late for Daniel to get a conscience now.

The little man zipped up his purple hoodie and picked up a scrunchie from a side table.

"That's Alanna's.."

"I'll give it back at the house show tomorrow," Daniel said, tying his wavy hair back to look a touch more presentable despite in last night's clothes, "Goodbye Randy. See you around."

Daniel could not get off the bus fast enough, leaving Randy alone.

Randy looked down at himself. He was a bit pissed off that Daniel was all Mr Conscience in the cold light of day, but it was only to be expected. He knew he shouldnt have got too wild in bed. But the sex was that good...he could see why middle aged divorcees became cougars.

In spite of himself, Randy rolled over onto his front, pushing his bare ass up and took a selfie, grinning at the camera. He was feeling sexier than he had done in a while. He sent it to Daniel's phone.

Daniel text back almost instantly.

_**From: Bryan D**_

_Randy! Stop that. Seriously. We had fun, OK. But it can't happen again. I'm sorry._

He was right. It could only lead to a nasty tangled web a few months down the line. Sheamus already was after his blood. John was mad at him. He didnt want an angry Brie Bella after him too.

He had an idea.

He sent the cheeky nude to John's phone with the message:

_'Hey : P . Miss you Johnny and sorry for being a brat yesterday *heart emojis* xxx'_

At his Make A Wish appointment, John saw the photo and turned SCARLET. Despite everything, Randy could never fail to make him smile. And obviously beardie Bryan wasnt as good in bed as Randy had imagined. Why else was Randy sending him cheeky pictures even though they'd had a row and practically split up yesterday? John excused himself for a few minutes and dialled. He was such a pushover. And also. This was Randy's equaliser after the biggest mistake of John's life AKA the fling with Zack Ryder. They were 1-1 now. John now wished he was on that tour bus with his hormonal, temperamental yet utterly lovable boy.

"What are you playing at Randal Keith Orton?" he snarled down the phone, attempting to sound mad.

"Dunno what you're talking about," came Randy's voice. John could even HEAR him snickering.

"That ass shot you just sent me! I'm doing Make A Wish!" John said, "And we're still on a break, remember?"

"Johnny...I'm sorry," Randy said.

"Never mind all that," John said, "Bryan. Was it worth it? Was it worth all the tantrums and fights?"

"He was good sex Johnny," Randy admitted, John unable to stop the boiling of envy in his stomach, "But...I know it was just a fantasy. I scratched him and he got mad. Kinda brought me right back to earth. Nobody can ever replace you."

"I told you, I'm not mad, I deserved this for Zackgate," John sighed, "Can we draw a line udner this and move on? You and me, like before?"

"What you got on?" asked Randy.

John sighed. Randy. Oh Randy sometimes you could be impossible.

But John wouldnt exchange him for anything else.

"My Cenation gear cos it's Make A Wish," he said, "Sorry it's not a posing pouch."

"I bet it's all creased up," Randy said.

John snorted. Oh yes. He even thought of Randy first thing this morning when he pulled on his unironed merchandise tee and jorts.

"Yeah," John said, "Just one shirt."

"Means you'll have to take it off, what a shame," Randy rumbled.

"Not now Randall, kids about," John said, unable to stop grinning.

"Fine," Randy said, "But as we've rowed, you owe me makeup sex."

"No, you owe me," John chuckled.

"NOT TOPPING YOU!" snarled Randy.

"Wasn't asking you to," John said, constantly looking over his shoulder, "I just meant it's my right to pin those long arms down and destroy that pretty ass of yours." He finished with a mannish growl and turning up his New England drawl. He practically heard Randy whimper with anticipation.

"Do what you want with me Johnny..." Randy mumbled, now sounding very hot and bothered, "See you later."

"See you later you little minx," John grinned before hanging up. Damnit. Now he had a boner that wouldnt go down.

He scuttled into the mens room and opened up the naughty photo Randy had sent, before ripping his shorts open and freeing himself.

* * *

><p>The week went by.<p>

Daniel had kept things civil with Randy but tried to spend more time with Brie, namely to clear his incredibly guilty conscience. His promise ring from Sheamus was stashed in the bottom of his suitcase as the flame-haired Irishman was, predictably, not talking to him at all. Daniel couldnt say he blamed Sheamus. After all, he'd thrown Sheamus into the doghouse for laughing about the Randy crush and he'd heard about the fight between his, well, both his men. Sheamus was now hanging out with Wade Barrett or Hunter most of the time, avoiding Daniel, Randy and John.

It was soon time for Raw once more and one of the first vehicles to pull up into the parking lot was Randy's tour bus.

Inside the bus, Randy and John were laying together in bed.

Post morning gym workouts, they'd just lay here like a pair of muscular sloths. No sex, just cuddling. Randy was waiting until tonight (not that he wanted to. John insisted they should try and rebuild the rest of their relationship rather than just hopping into bed. Mr Hustle, Loyalty and Respect indeed.) At the weekend Randy was seeing Alanna and he'd dragged 'uncle Johnny' along for the ride. What with Total Divas as well...

"We're here," came the voice of Randy's driver as the doors opened and engine turned off.

"Sure," called back Randy, "All alone at last Johnny."

"Randall," sighed John. He knew this would happen. But he wanted to see if Randy really did want him for more than just his brawn and because of their going back a long way. They'd worked together and had a couple of nice dinners together this week but every time Randy had incited they hit the sack, John told him no. Wait.

"Johnny...we're back on now," Randy said, "Do you not want to..?"

"Baby...it's just...well...we can't just act like you and Bryan was a minor scrape," John admitted, "You slept with him."

"You slept with Ryder!" snarled Randy, "You're no better than me!"

John sighed.

This was mainly man pride that was doing this. Grow a pair of balls Cena. You fucked up, Randy fucked up, he told himself. Move the fuck on. You're in your mid-30s now. Stop the childish games and show that boy some love.

He pecked Randy on the lips and cuddled the lean, bronzed form to him.

"Suppose we should make it up properly," he murmured.

"Yuh-huh," Randy rumbled and he rolled John onto his back before kissing him, throwing the cover off their underwear-clad bodies. He crawled down the thick, hulking frame of John and bit into John's boxer waistband, pulling them down with his teeth. John looked up at Randy. Minx. But...Randy was atop him...

"I'm in control," Randy rasped.

"Other way round it should be," smirked John.

"Maybe I'm sick of being on my back," Randy said, straddling him, the tiny briefs he was wearing stretched as he rubbed his clothed ass against John's hardon, moaning softly. Randy rarely took this role in bed. Only time he'll ever dominate John by riding him like a copper hued cowboy.

John shot him the dimples before throwingRandy right back onto the bed.

"I don't think so boyo," he said, going full on Thuganomics, Randy whimpering pathetically in response. Oh JOHN...pushing his buttons.

Bryan? Bryan who?!

John whipped the briefs off Randy and spread those legs.

"No lube, spit," rasped Randy, "I've been bad to you Johnny. Hurt me."

"You aint nothin but an overgrown hooch," John said, in total Thuganomics mode, accent and all.

"Yes Johnny," whimpered Randy, "I'm a slut...I cheated.."

He was SO submissive to John when John was like this.

John dived between those perfect strong tanned thighs and spat on Randy's entrance.

* * *

><p>Another week passed.<p>

A rental car pulled into the parking lot. As it came to a halt, the driver, a tall strapping Swiss, walked to the passenger side and pulled the door open like a chauffeur, allowing a shorter, stockier, sharply-suited man to step out.

"Such a gentleman Claudio," mewled the shorter man.

"Only for you, mon cher," drawled the Swiss, his accent lilting. He handed the shorter man a single red rose. Just because he was a gent like that.

Mike was smitten with Cesaro. This man was the one he'd dreamed about for years. Mind blowing in bed. Treated him like a prince(ess). Made him feel special. And now he could see him every day now his 'beard honeymoon' was over.

Mike had played the prince to Maryse for their beard wedding day the other week (and she had GRILLED him about Cesaro and squealed when she heard they were going to date. In her opinion, if she could be a man, Cesaro was the one she'd be. Tall, sexy, leggy and sophisticated. Brawler in the ring, a gentleman out of it. Mike was on cloud nine and smiled broadly whenever he talked about his beloved Claudio.

When Mike had dated Josh Mathews 3 years previously, he'd played the role Cesaro played to him now. Finally Mike had his prince charming. He had money. But so did Cesaro. And Cesaro spoiled him. This suit he was wearing was Prada. Expensive. Bought for him by Cesaro. And fitted him like a glove. The shoes shone in the March sunshine. Mike placed his expensive Rayban shades on and carried his rose in one hand, his other arm linked in Cesaro's as he was escorted inside. Times like this he tended forget they were professional wrestlers.

Turned out Mike didnt have a match or was needed. But he didnt care. Still loved the business. And could cheer his strong man on backstage.

"I'm going to go work out," Cesaro drawled, "You be OK here?"

"Course," beamed Mike, "And if you want to send me naughty sweaty photos, feel free."

Cesaro pecked those pouty lips and left to go change into his (very tight) workout gear. What? Mike wanted something to look at. And it clung to those powerful muscles.

Mike made his way to catering. Over at the very same table was sat Cody and Curtis Axel. No Josh? Mike was surprised that his ex and Cody's current boyfriend/former best friend wasnt about that much considering he was on TV more with the preshow panels.

"Saved you a seat Mizzlekins," smirked Cody, "Nice to see you back."

Mike wished Cody would drop that stupid nickname. He perched into a seat next to Cody whilst Curtis sat Cody's other side. Just like Mean Girls.

"Hey, whats up?" he said.

"Another new suit?" remarked Curtis.

"Claudio," sighed Mike, "He spoils me so much. Makes me feel like such a lady."

"Did he give you that rose?" asked Cody.

Mike noded.

"Awwww," cooed Cody, "He's a gentleman. What you deserve."

"He's perfect," Mike said, "So what have I missed in my vacation?"

"Oh, well," Curtis said, "I'll let Regina tell you."

Cody just smirked at the nickname.

"Guess who split up," he said.

"Have you and...?"

"No! No...that'll never happen," Cody said, "And no it's not Teddy and Fandango either. The golden couple. Randalyn and John boy."

"What? Cena and Orton? How comes? Cena hasn't been chasing that idiot Ryder again has he?" Mike said, "I thought Randy would have his balls on a skewer if he so much as looked at another guy."

"See that's the thing," chipped in Curtis, "Cena didn't cheat."

"Randy? Oh the stupid..." sighed Mike.

"Guess who with," Cody said.

"Not..."

"Yep, Randy slept with Dee Bee after Raw two weeks ago," Cody said, "Both of them told me one right after the other. Dee Bee popped his top cherry."

"Wait...Randy was bottom to Daniel?! But Daniel's only little..!" gasped Mike.

"You're friends with Cody who opens his legs for a five foot nine spiky haired munchkin and that's news?" scoffed Curtis.

"Never mind that," Cody said, cheeks rather pink, "Anyway. Randalyn and Dee Bee had a one night wild fuck, but...by the end of the week. He and Cena got back together."

"Cena's a mug," Mike said.

"Not necessarily," Cody said, "Cena tapped Ryder, Randy just equalised. And don't say anything to Randy. He's been pressed enough about the whole thing."

"I saw his tour bus parked up," Mike said, "No sign of Cena's cars.."

"Blatantly banging on the bus, and good on them," Cody said, "Anyway, just wanted to fill you in so Dee Bee doesnt get embarrassed. Been pretty tough on him too. He and SHeamus aren't talking so he's spending more time with Brie. Miss my bestie but want to see him happy."

"He's playing a dangerous game," Mike said, "And I bet Sheamus is full of it, with it being Saint Patty's day today. Least with us, Brandi and Ryse are beards and they're cool with all that...anyway...Curtis..." He fixed his big blue eyes on Curtis who shuffled.

"Oh yes, you didn't know," grinned Cody.

"Ryback eh? You lucky bitch," Mike said, "You deserve some fun after what Punk did to you. Bet you spend every waking moment bent over, on your back or riding that monster."

"Yep," smirked Curtis, "Honeymoon period still going. Already had it twice today."

"He's worse than me," Cody said.

"Well Ryback, Josh, bit of a difference there," smirked Mike, "How do you mean twice? We've been on the road!"

"Once this morning, once thrown across the hood of the rental car," smirked Curtis, "He's the best sex I've ever had. I can't get enough...I'm turning myself on just thinking about it."

"Not in company, please, if you start humping the leg of table I'm outta here," Cody grinned.

"Hypocrite, why's Josh not around? Cos you practically snapped his pelvic bone in two before I arrived!" hit back Curtis, "It's Goldust I feel sorry for."

"You try waiting six years before the man you've dreamed about and want to grow old with finally tells you how he feels," Cody said, "I know we all joke about sex and stuff...but this is the happiest I've ever been. I'd get down on one knee tomorrow if I could."

"You're legally married to Brandi though," Curtis said, "How's Layla getting on? Wasn't she back last week at a show?"

"She's not said anything...I only found out cos Nattie told me a few days ago," Cody said sadly, "SHe's still not returning calls from Joshy or me. And I keep thinking how I want to cut AJ's smug little face off."

"I thought she was such a nice girl too," Mike said.

"She hurt two people I care about," Cody said, rubbing Curtis's shoulders.

"Codes...more time I spend with Ryan, more I realise how much better than Punk he ever was," Curtis said, "Seriously. Punk. Distinctly average."

"Size isn't everything honey," Cody reminded him.

"Ryan's a big boy AND knows how to use it," Curtis grinned, "So, both of you. Little Mathews must pack serious heat. How big? Tell me."

"About six and a half," Cody said, to which Mike nodded, blushing at the memory.

"That all?" Curtis said, raising an eyebrow.

"Way thicker than average, what he lacks in length he makes up with girth," smirked Cody, "And cos he's vers, he's a hot top. Knows how to use it. He's the best sex."

"But surely it's the best because you love him," Curtis reasoned.

"That too," Cody said, "I'm not going to deny that pre-Teddy and pre-Joshy I was a whore. A bitchy whore." He shot a guiltily apologetic look at Mike.

Mike waved it aside. Ancient history as far as he was concerned now.

"Oh hey Josh," he said.

"Mike! Didn't know you were back today," the little bespectacled, spiky haired man said, perching down next to Cody who immedately attacked his face with kisses, "Coddles...nnf...Coddles...behave."

"That suit is HOT," whimpered Cody.

"WOrking," Josh said, pushing him off playfully, "You're on the panel with me again Mikey."

Cody gave Mike a jealous look.

"Would rather be wrestling," Mike grinned.

"I wanna be on the panel," pouted Cody.

"I don't think the legends would appreciate you biting his neck every five minutes," smirked Curtis, "So Josh, how's it going down at NXT?"

"Still cool," Josh said, "Oh, I have news."

"You're getting a title shot against Neville?" Cody beamed.

"No, not that sort of news," Josh said, "Er...guess who apologised to me?"

"Muscle Mary?" Cody asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Josh said, "Because, well...he and Evvy are back on."

"What? Since when?" Mike asked.

"Since Arrival," Josh said, "Evan came to the show. Coddles...Alex seems more like his old self. Normal. Not that awful bitchy slut he turned into before. And..."

He whispered something into Cody's ear.

"What? Tell me!" Mike pleaded.

Josh leaned over and whispered into Mike's ear.

Mike grinned.

"Oh man that's HOT," he said.

"What?" Curtis was feeling distinctly left out.

"Oh we might as well say," Mike said, "Alex and Evvy have switched. Apparently Evvy's realised how much fun bottoming is."

"Oh wow...I bet he can ride with a full split," Curtis breathed.

"How good's your hearing?" teased Cody, "Cos thats what Joshy just told us. I still don't trust Riley, but...well...good for him."

"I was surprised, cos Evan's gotten really jacked and he was pretty manly in bed when he was twinky," Josh said.

"Feels like the old days," Mike sighed wistfully.

"The good old days," Cody agreed, "Joshy...(he wriggled onto the smaller man's lap to much protests)..any more gossip about developmental? Is Graves still with whats-his-face? Vader's son who's now a personal trainer?"

"Yeah," Josh said, "It's a hotbed over there. Adrian and Sami are a couple. They're so cute. Aiden English is gay too."

"With that gimmick, not surprising," Curtis put in, "Who's he dating?"

"Baron Corbin," Josh said.

"Corbin?! He's an ex NFL player!" whistled Cody, "Any more couples?"

"Corey and Jake, or rather, Corey and Jesse; Adrian and Sami Zayn, Baron and Aiden, oh and Tyler Breeze is queer too. He's dating CJ Parker."

"No?" Cody said.

"Breeze is the gayest thing on that roster!" Mike said, "Nobody can be that pretty and straight. But Parker the hippie? Wow, odd couple indeed. Is that whole roster gay?!"

"No," smirked Josh, "Only other couple is...(he whispered in Cody's ear whose mouth dropped wide open)."

"Tell us!" Mike said.

"Private, sorry," Josh said, "But put it this way, not just the guys who are.."

"Oooh, two of the NXT Divas?!" Mike said, "That's not fair!"

"Not saying any more," grinned Cody.

Over the other side of Catering, Dean and Seth were watching the 'plastics' gossip.

"That's why I want to keep us under wraps," Dean was saying, "I don't want those guys discussing our private life over bowls of fruit salad."

"Only if you tell people stuff," Seth said, "Makes a change from watching what we say. If Cena and Orton can be open, no reason why we cant."

"Sethie...if you want to, then...I will," Dean said, "Suppose it's been long enough."

"We don't have to walk into the locker room and do a number from Glee," chuckled Seth.

"You can't sing anyway." smirked Dean.

"Least I don't sound like a dying penguin," hit back Seth, and he pecked Dean on the lips. Dean went pink and the hugest smile lit his face. Deep down he was thrilled that Seth was proud enough to do that at work and with others watching.

"They didnt even notice," Dean said.

Seth saw how he was grinning from ear to ear. He knew his better half really wanted to go public underneath his denial. He knew how insecure about his appearance Dean could be and this was like the ultimate validation. If they kept it to just at work then they should be OK. The backlash from SHield fangirls would be one heck of a cross to bear for both men after all.

Dean climbed onto Seth's lap.

"Love you," he said, pecking Seth's lips.

"Steady on Jonny," grinned Seth, "No humping at the table. love you too."

"Waiting for the queen bee to clock us," Dean said, arms around Seth's neck and planting more kisses on the bearded man's lips.

Seth looked over Dean's shoulder at the table. Axel and Miz had vacated it, leaving Cody sat with Josh. Cody had spotted them. His blue eyes wide. Mouth agape.

"Think he just did," smirked Seth. He spotted Cody stand up and Mathews try and talk him back. But Cody was walking over.

"Coddles...leave it," Josh was sighing.

"But Joshy..." whined Cody.

"You can poke your nose in on your own," smirked Josh, "I gotta set the panel up. See you after the show."

"Joshy.. you forgot something," Cody said, making a 'kiss-kiss' sound.

Josh grinned and turned back, kissing Cody on the lips.

"Love you," Cody breathed.

"Love you too...now mush," Josh replied, before turning on his shiny black loafer-clad heel and leaving the room.

"Can we help you Rhodes?" Seth smirked.

"Still stung from our defeat last week?" Dean put in.

"Match, schmatch," Cody said, perching on their table, "I didn't know you two were a couple."

"That we are," Dean replied.

"How long you been dating?" asked Cody.

"Since 2011," Seth put in.

"Wow,...you kept that hidden, Joshy never said anything when he was in FCW with you guys," Cody said, "Dont worry...I'm not going to make fun...I was just curious. And you're cute together."

"That's nice of you...I guess," Seth said, "Just thought it was time to be open at work."

"You should be," Cody said, "Cena and Orton haven't exactly suffered from it. But why were you on Grindr, Dean?"

"I used to use it pre-Sethie," Dean explained, a touch guiltily.

"So why is it still on your phone?" asked Cody.

"You can't use it to make friends?" put in Seth. He knew Dean kept it because he was so stupidly insecure about his looks. He might not like it but he loved Dean so just let things be.

"So...we gotta ask," smirked Dean, "Mathews. You could have anyone you wanted. Why him?"

"You're tall and look like a model..he well er...doesn't," Seth said, "Not trying to be mean...just...Ted DiBiase...Mathews..?"

"Joshy is the only person who knows me as well as my own family," Cody said, "In fact he knows every one of my secrets...stuff about me which would knock my old dad out. We go back a long way. I met him when I debuted on Raw...seven years ago almost."

His eyes were dewy and he glowed with pride.

Dean and Seth looked at one another. Maybe Dusty's boy wasn't such a primadonna bitch after all. He looked to them like a little boy who'd met his childhood hero.

* * *

><p>Tuesday.<p>

Main Event was being filmed live prior to Smackdown.

A small coffee-skinned girl made her way into the building and removed her shades.

Layla El had been back to work after a six month hiatus for a week now. Luckily she'd avoided Cody and Josh thanks to being at separate house shows. But she knew they'd both be working tonight. Josh had some backstage segment, whilst Cody was opening with Goldust and the Real Americans.

It was bad enough having to avoid looking AJ in the eye.

But her two best friends...

She walked into the locker room and began to change.

Layla was already in her grey attire with dayglo pink and yellow pads and trimmings, and she carried a bag she'd picked up from sassy Sandra the wardrobe mistress. She hoped this would be a small peace offering for Josh. Also in the bag was a rare Archangel comic book she knew Cody did not own.

"Oh...hey Layla," came a man's voice.

Layla paused and found herself looking at Curtis Axel's 'Better Than Perfect' vest.

"Hey," she said.

"You're not the the only one they hurt," Curtis reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, and she hugged him. When she'd found out about AJ and Punk, first person she'd contacted, over Josh and Cody, was Curtis. Because he was in exactly the same boat as her.

"You deserve better," Curtis said, "Much better. You were here while she was still in high school!"

"Still probably could wrestle better than me even then," sighed Layla, "I know at my age I should not let the haters get to me...but maybe they're right. What do I do in a ring? Kick, dance and hit people with my bum. I get no reaction."

"You don't have to suplex the living shit out of your opponent to be a good wrestler," Curtis said, "Just so happens our exes happen to have the most obnoxious fanbases."

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Layla, "And that Eva Marie makes me want to vomit. I had to job to her on my first night back. I paid my dues doing stupid gimmicks like Extreme Expose before I got taken seriously out there. She skipped over NXT."

"I thought you weren't coming back," Curtis said.

"Very nearly didn't," Layla said, "I know I sound like a hypocrite, ragging on her when I'm a Diva Search winner and all that rather than slaved on the indies."

"You and Eve Torres were the best things to come out of that contest," Curtis assured her, "You could hang toe to toe with Nattie, Beth Phoenix every time. You're the only diva left who's held the old Women's Championship, you're the only one who was here when Trish and Lita were. You should really go and see Cody and Josh..."

"I know...I know...do they hate me?"

"Actually, no, they always talk about how much they miss you," Curtis said.

"Thought I'd get a four page entry in the Slam Book," scoffed Layla.

"You know he doesn't do that anymore," Curtis said.

"Maybe I should go shag a top guy like the Bellas, might get taken seriously then," Layla said.

Curtis pretended he didn't hear that and led her into catering.

Josh and Cody were sat at a table. Cody of course in his ring gear, Josh all suited and spectacled up.

Curtis walked over, trying to act as though everything was normal.

"Where have you been?" asked Cody.

"BAthroom," lied Curtis.

"Wonder why," smirked Cody.

"Coddles...please...eating," Josh sighed, looking away and then clocked the petite figure behind Curtis and his eyes widened.

"Hi," Layla said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

Josh folded his arms and scowled at her.

He nudged Cody and pointed.

"Nice of you to join us Lay," he snarled.

He still looked like a pissed off cat, Layla thought.

"C;mon," Curtis said, "Don't be an ass."

"We've every right to be," Cody said defiantly.

"Just remember what happened," Curtis reminded him, "Punklee? Other victim?"

"No excuse to cut us both off," Cody said obstinately, "And now she's swanning in here like the past 6 months didn't happen."

"Coddles.." sighed Josh, "Don't."

"It's called keeping a friendship," Cody said, ignoring Josh, "Just because I don't see Teddy anymore doesnt mean I don't call him every week to see how he is. I still Skype Shawn Spears regularly even though it's been years. What's your excuse Lay?"

"I don't need this," snapped Layla.

"Maybe I don't need you," Cody said, glowering at her, "Way to go Lay, yeah, nice of you to show me and Joshy how much we really mean to you. Well guess what, maybe we don't care."

Josh was now facepalming. Wishing Cody would just shut the hell up before he said something he regretted.

"Last time I looked your main event push has fizzled out," Layla hit back, folding her arms, "Still never mind, I'm sure your WIFE is only too pleased to fill in for me." She was unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"You leave Brandi out of this," snarled Cody, "Lay, face it. You don't have a place on the roster anymore. It's all about AJ, Tamina and the Funkadactyls now. Or anyone off Total Divas. The Bellas have become pretty solid wrestlers now. You'll see your career off like Melina did. Irrelevant and jobbing to talentless tits and ass like Eva Marie. Don't expect a reaction tonight either."

"Cody...that was uncalled for," Josh said, a totally shocked expression on his face.

"Yes Layla, you heard," Cody said, almost delighting in the hurt look in the English girl's face, "YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US!"

"Oh please..." Josh sighed.

"Go on. Shoo." Cody said, turning away from Layla, "Bye Felicia."

"Oh I've had enough of you anyway," Layla stormed, tears in her eyes, humiliated, "Behaving like some sixteen year old little queen. You're bloody 28. This is why I didnt want to come back to the stupid playground games that you like to play. I wouldn't want to sit with you anyway. I don't need to hear about arse fucking day in day out."

She threw the bag tearfully onto the desk and left the room in tears.

"What the hell was all that about?" Josh snapped.

"Well she thinks she can just walk in like nothing's happened," Cody said, unrepentant, "Six months is a long time Josh."

"That's no reason to say shitty things like that!" Josh cried, "Make you feel like a man did it Cody? Reducing a grown woman to tears like that?!"

"I thought you'd be on my side Josh!" Cody said.

"Not if you're going to act like a bitchy faggot I'm not!" Josh said, "Jesus Cody...I thought you'd grown out of this!"

"Fine, we're through," Cody snarled, folding his arms, "A bottom doesnt make a good top anyway."

Josh was not even going to dignify that with a response. He simply picked the bag up, and looked inside. That was the copy of Archangel that Cody had raved about that he hadn't got. He could be such an insufferable brat. Josh pulled it out and slapped it on the table before getting out of his chair.

"Josh, wait," Curtis said, feeling so awkward.

"Don't," Josh said, and left the table.

He made his way over to another one with two more suited men sat at it.

"Mind if I join?" he asked, "Unless...it's...strictly couple time."

"Go right ahead," Tom Phillips said.

Josh sat next to the other man, announcer Justin Roberts. Josh knew these two were dating and he thought it was cute. Only he and Renee Young knew that titbit of gossip.

"You look pissed off," Justin said.

"Don't get me started," Josh sighed, "I think I'm single again."

"What, really?" Justin said, "The dream team split up?"

"He's being downright nasty," Josh said, "Just made Lay cry."

"Wait...what?"

Justin had been here for quite a few years himself and was pretty friendly with Josh. So he of course knew about the 'golden trio'; as many wrestlers called the Josh, Layla, Cody group.

"Don't want to talk about it," Josh said, "How are you anyway?"

"APart from Tom getting tongue tied when I'm announcing and he's commentating," smirked Justin, "Same as ever. Oh actually...I forgot. You're wrestling tonight."

"What? Nobody came and told me!" Josh gasped, "I don't have any gear!"

"What's in that bag?" Tom put in.

"Lay had it, I dunno," Josh said, looking inside. INside were some grey shorts/trunks, a shocking pink belt with an infinity logo, grey kickpads, a bright yellow kneepad and a shocking pink kneepad. After all this time, Layla was STILL getting copies of her attires made for him.

"Bit bright isn't it?" remarked Tom. He'd watched his fellow announcer's matches at NXT many a time and always wondered why Josh wore such bright colours, unusual for a male superstar.

"He's always wrestled in whatever Layla wears," smirked Justin, "And anyway, if Macho Man could pull dayglo colors off.."

"Eaxctly," grinned Josh, "I'll leave you guys to it...got a match to prep for."

"How easy is it to get into the ring?" asked Tom.

"Depends. Could you handle Bill?" asked Josh, "He's not easy."

"I know Justin could," Tom said, a bashful smile on his face. Under his suit, Justin was SOLID. Josh had to admit he'd never thanked Bryan properly for stripping Justin back in 2010 on the old style NXT. Not only did he have a voice like chocolate, Mr Roberts also had a sculpted torso. An underrated hottie in Josh's books because he wasnt a wrestler. And Josh could tell with his experienced gaydar that despite his silken tones, Justin was the top of that relationship. Tom had a youthful innocence despite his somewhat elder-sounding commentary voice. The announce team was probably the hottest it had been in years, Josh thought - Byron, Renee, Justin, Tom...

The small man made his way to the locker room to change, totally blanking Cody as he walked out. Maybe after the show he'll try and talk it out. But right now Cody could go whistle. He knew the best step with a Cody tantrum was to just let the ravenette rage until it burned out. He went to find Mark the talent guy to find out his opponent. Least it was a dark match. Slater. So on the main roster Josh was still a face if he wrestled. Ah well.

He changed into the grey gear. He always took his shoes and knee brace with him for workouts so that was fine. He still wasn't sure about working without it.

"Oh hey," came a voice and Josh looked up to see Daniel Bryan. Alone. No Sheamus or Randy.

"Hey," Josh said, "I thought you'd be away tonight after last night."

"Still watching the show," Daniel said, his arm in a sling, "Nothing I can';t handle."

"Stephanie was like Xenia from Goldeneye, she was practically cumming in her panties out there," Josh said, "They should have brought Brie down to kick her ass."

"I thought that," Daniel said, "I managed to avoid Shea last night though. St Paddy's day and all that. You probably heard about me and Randy a few weeks back."

"Listen, not judging," Josh said, "You're a main eventer, I'm an announcer slash developmental. No room to comment. I'm not Cody."

"You guys have split, I can tell by your face," Daniel said.

"That obvious huh," Josh said, "Yeah. He was an asshole to Lay. And I wasn't down with that."

"He's been weird lately, moodier than normal," Daniel said, "Obsessed with other couples lives. Determined to see if Rollins and Ambrose are in fact dating. Which they are."

"They outed themselves to us," Josh said, "Seriously, Dean got on his lap and started making out in the middle of catering!"

"I roomed next to them once," Daniel said, grinning, "Dean The Scream. Listen...uh...don't get offended if I don';t sit with you, Cody, Curtis much for a while...um...just while I sort my head out. I think it's best I stop messing with men."

"Oh I'm not offended," Josh said, waving that off, "It's your life! None of my business. You're engaged. You should be with your fiance."

"Only problem is, my fiance's sister is a beard for a man I've slept with," Daniel said, "You can't make it up, can you?"

"Guess not," Josh said, "I'll see you later. Got to work out some stuff with Jinder."

He pulled his knee brace tight and took his contact lenses out of his bag to replace his now-always-seen glasses.

"Colors look good on you," Daniel smirked, "I always knew gray made your ass look bigger."

"Hey!"

"Only messing," Daniel said, "Sorry.."

* * *

><p>Backstage, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was all suited up for Smackdown later, watching the Rhodes brothers take on the Real Americans. His eyes were glued to the strapping hairy figure of his gentleman Cesaro.<p>

"Hi Mikey," came a soft female voice.

"Oh...Lay...hi," Mike said, hugging her, "Are you OK? Look like you've been crying."

"Yeah I have," Layla said, "Cody is an arsehole and a bitch."

"Cody?!" gasped Mike.

"Yeah, surprised?" Layla said, "He just humiliated me in front of Curtis and Josh. Gave me a reason you suck speech. Oh I'm officially barred from sitting with you."

"Oh God," Mike said, "He was an in funny mood earlier actually. Pissier than normal. I think that he and Josh being a couple isn't working out."

"Never date your best friend, I should have told him that," Layla said, "But let him make his bed and lie in it. Serve him right. Might deflate his big head."

"Goldust is at his wits end," Mike said, "Could see the tension between them before they went out there. Coddles was basically ranting about the state of the Divas division all the way to the curtain."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm no Sara Del Rey but am I really that bad?" she asked.

"No, you're one of the best "non wrestling background" girls we've ever had!" Mike said, "I know what its like to get hate from the IWC too."

"So what was faceache saying?" asked Layla.

"Literally could have been off WrestlingForum dot com," Mike said, "What was it he said...Tamina, AJ and Natalya are the only worthy ones, bring back Kharma...Angelina Love should have signed here instead of TNA...the Bellas are just there because of who they do...Summer's embarrassing to watch, Cameron should get back to being a hood rat...Naomi is a female Sin Cara...well you know how he feels about Eva Marie...Alicia's time has gone...and Aksana is just there to get lesbians going."

"Oh for God's sake," Layla sighed.

"I know," Mike said, "He's got a real bee in his bonnet today."

"As for that beard wife of his," Layla said, "He wants hate, I'll give him hate. He goes and buys her new wrestling boots when I know from Michelle when she went to the Performance Center that she has NO interest in training whatsoever. She's just cashing in on his name anyway."

"And he only married her to protect himself," Mike sighed, "But me and Ryse did the same so I should shut the hell up. Lay...you've got nothing to worry about. OK you don't know a million holds like Nattie or brawl like Tamina. You have your own style and the Infinity pin is not exactly easy. I tried having a go at it when Josh and I trained one morning. I just went splat on the canvas! You spent a year training your ass off when you tore your knee to pieces rather than try cracking Hollywood like some of them...cough...BArbie...cough."

"Oh yeah, she's not interested in talking to me either now," Layla said.

"Unfortunately Ryse likes her so I have to tolerate her vapid ass," Mike said, "What was Josh doing whilst Cody was giving you his Regina routine?"

"Looked like he wanted to get out of there but he did give me one hell of a look," Layla sighed, "Maybe I should just leave them be..."

Lilian';s voice announced COdy and Dustin as the winners.

And as Golden Smoke played, Cody came through the curtain. He shot Layla a look that could curdle milk before flouncing down the corridor. His exasperated-looking elder brother following.

"Lay...don't," Mike said.

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction," Layla said, "Let him hold a grudge. See if I care."

The Real Americans appeared a minute or so later, the Yosemite Sam-like figure of Zeb Coulter spotting Mike and guessing that he better leave those ol'; youngsters be.

"Claudio..." whimpered Mike and leapt into the sweaty arms of Cesaro.

LAyla watched this exchange with interest. Swagger looked more than a little jealous that his tag partner and former fuck buddy were now a serious item. But being a married man he couldn't really complain too much. He made his excuses and went on ahead.

"Can't wait until the show's over," Mike said.

"You've got to," chuckled Cesaro.

"Mmmm," Mike grinned, forgetting Layla was there, "You smell so manly."

"Ladies present, calm those hormones," grinned Cesaro, clocking Layla.

"Oh...yeah..." Mike said, blushing, "Lay...catch you later."

"Yeah. yeah," Layla said.

Mike linked his suited arm in the thick muscular one of his beloved Swiss. He was wearing a sexy jock under his suit. A tiny one at that.

"We should do a live sex celebration on Miz TV," he whined.

"Michael, that's not becoming of a lady," Cesaro teased.

"Nothing ladylike about what I want you to do to me," Mike said, shoving the tall Swiss to the wall and pulling those black trunks down those hairy thighs. His hot, eager mouth clamped on the larger man';s length and he began to suck in earnest.

"Mike...Mike...show..." grunted Cesaro, unable to stop the masculine groans of ecstasy from leaving his throat.

"Time to release that tension before your next bout," moaned Mike. Mmmmmm. He could not get enough of this man.

"Don't want to make Biff jealous..." groaned Cesaro.

Lately to annoy his tag partner, the Swiss had taken to calling Jack 'Biff' after his alarming resemblance to Thomas F. Wilson's famous role in Back To The Future.

"Let him," Mike moaned, "C'mon Claudio..."

Cesaro gently removed Mike's head from him. The big blue eyes looked up at him.

"_Michel, attendez jusqu'à ce que, après le spectacle_!" Cesaro purred, "_Alors je peux vous traiter la manière dont une femme doit être traitée_.."

He pulled Mike up and kissed him.

Mike melted.

He knew exactly what Cesaro said. And he was rock hard in this uncomfortable jock.

* * *

><p>Mike had freshened up after Smackdown had wrapped, checking his suit was still neat and reslicking his hair. Always must look his best for his Swiss gentleman.<p>

Cesaro appeared a minute later, in his street clothes and still looking achingly chic.

"Bonjour," Mike purred, kissing him.

"Bonsoir mon cher," Cesaro rumbled back.

"Take me straight to our room Claudio," Mike whined, "Never mind dinner, I've got you."

Cesaro chuckled.

As they walked out the car park, they spotted a suited John Cena and Randy Orton. Randy was fussing all over John's suit, straightening the tie and the lapels of the big hulk';s jacket.

"Off to dinner?" Cesaro said to John who grinned at him.

"Yeah," grinned John, "And he;'s paying."

"Could have picked a classier suit Johnny," complained Randy.

"You werent wrestling, you could have ironed it," teased John.

"I did but you just ruined it by not undoing the buttons before pulling it over your head," Randy rumbled, "Can';t take you ANYWHERE!"

Cesaro sniggered.

John just flashed the dimples before leading the taller tanned man towards his Maserati.

"Relationship like that," Mike whimpered, "They're adorable. Randy and Bryan? Nah. Randy and Cena just look so right together. I'm team Centon, not team Nena."

"You spend way too much time on Tumblr," teased Cesaro.

"It's where I find hot pics of my stallion," Mike purred, "When I was away, it was all I had."

"But you're back now," Cesaro purred, "C'mon..."

Back in the hotel room, Cesaro chilled out with a glass of champagne while Mike lay in the bath, pampering himself as a lady should. He was working this kink out big style. Being the lady to a well-dressed wealthy European gentleman. Some might find his behaviour emasculating but it was Mike's business nobody else's.

"Claudio, you can come in if you like," Mike said.

"Good cos there's nothing good on the TV," Cesaro grinned, casually removing his shirt and jeans so he was clad in just boxers. His statuesque figure loomed in the bathroom.

Mike just stared. That was all his.

The former stockroom boy from Cleveland and ex reality star had one of the best workers in the business and one of the sexiest men alive in his hotel room. He'd made it.

"Not sure there's enough room for my legs," smirked Cesaro.

"I'm getting out now anyway," Mike said, "Get me a towel."

Cesaro obeyed him without a protest. He was a gentleman after all.

He watched that curvy figure step out the bath and was ready with the towel. Mike wrapped it around his pecs not his waist. Wow he really was going for this role all-out. And because he still thought of himself as 'chubby with moobs' some days.

The towel cut off deliciously at that curvy, perfect thick ass and thighs. Cesaro just stared. He thought chunkier guys were highly underrated. So what if Mike wasn't the lean god? He had a lot of love to give. Guess it was true. Bigger people had more to love.

Mike sat at the table, combing his hair back. He sprayed and gelled it. Wanted to keep it neat and slicked without it being roughed up.

He sprayed himself with cologne before padding to the bed.

Cesaro dimmed the light and crawled on in front of his beau.

"Hey," Mike beamed, kissing him.

"Hey," replied Cesaro, kissing him right back.

Mike slowly began to kiss him, moaning against his lips.

Cesaro rolled ontop of the curvy man, just kissing him and allowing Mike's arms to wrap around his neck.

He removed the towel and begean to kiss down those curvy pectorals, enjoying the whimpers Mike was making already. Mike;s cock was rock hard and leaking precum. Cesaro had never known a guy to be so hot for him before.

"Claudio...please...touch," whined Mike.

Cesaro went to jerk Mike off.

"No...you know where," Mike squeaked.

Cesaro sucked on his two long fingers and slowly began to insert them into the tight warm entrance, enjoying the tiny scream that left the Ohio native's throat.

"Ohhhhhhhh...CLaudio..."

Mike had never been so into having his ass fingered prior to Cesaro. And he was as bottom as bottom could be. But Cesaro was just fantastic with those long-fingered hands of his and could touch Mike anywhere and reduce him to a mess.

"Claudio...please...I just want you inside me," he whimpered.

Cesaro was honor-bound to do whatever Mike asked of him. And he'd already got the lubricant out.

He reached over and picked up the bottle.

He removed his boxers.

He could go as slow as he liked tonight. Make Mike scream. Make Mike see stars.

Let the whole corridor hear his name.

The Swiss slicked his length copiously.

He also began to prep Mike, enjoying once more, those adorable small screams that left his throat. How he could go from big mouthed ass on TV to so cute in the bedroom was amazing.

He leaned forward and rubbed against Mike's ass, the Ohio native's chunky legs resting on his shoulders.

And slowly entered. They'd been together long enough now to know one other so intimately.

Mike's legs left his shoulders and wrapped tightly around the hairy hunk of a man as the Ohio native moaned and whined.

"Ohhhh Claudio..." he whined, "You...you're perfect. So perfect."

The tight heat was off the scale...those soft legs wrapping him possessively...Every time was always amazing with Mike. Cesaro could see them being...forever.

He kissed Mike's pouty lips and slowly began to move.

"oooh...ohh...ohhh..."

Small screams and whimpers left Mike's lips. Cesaro was just hitting his spot right. As always. He didnt want slutty sex tonight. Romantic. Wanted to be made love to.

His legs were tingling both from the sensations sizzling from his ass and from the hairy skin of his partner. Real men had hair.

Cesaro was so perfect.

"Claudio...oh Claudio..."

Even his real name was romantic, like something from a romance novel. Claudio. A name you could moan. So was his ring name Antonio. Either one...so Shakespearean.

Cesaro was emitting low, masculine grunts. He was letting Mike make the noise.

He kissed Mike's lips every now and then.

Mike's prostate was on fire. He had to pause to stop himself from coming too early.

Cesaro could always make him cum. He'd never had to jerk during sex with his Swiss stallion.

The Swiss was doing the same. Pausing every now and then. Making this last.

After ten minutes of slow loving...Cesaro pulled Mike up into a cuddled seated position.

"Ohh...oh...Claudio...I...Claudio...I...love you." Mike mewled.

It felt so right. He couldn';t help but drop the L bomb.

"_Je t'adore aussi_," Cesaro rumbled.

Mike let out a tiny scream, his blue eyes dewy.

Slowly on and on they carried.

Their muscled bodies sheened in sweat.

Writhing slowly but intimately.

Small screams punctuated by an undercurrent of growling grunts.

Mike had edged so often he was 'gooning'...his rational thoughts and social graces long since gone and just focusing solely on the pleasure he was getting. He was making a lot of noise now. His skin alight. Wriggling softly...his arms just doing whatever.

His thick, chunky legs unable to remain still.

Cesaro knew it was always best to stray away from wham bam thank you man. Man sex was the best. The fucking best.

And he was as turned on as Mike was. Watching Mike just let it consume him was out of this fucking world.

"Let go," he purred into Mike's ear.

The screams were increasing in volume.

Mike's voice had risen about an octave and a half.

He sounded like a woman right now.

Little gasps. Screams.

He was getting close to orgasm yet again.

This time...fuck it.

He was going to cum.

No more edging.

Oh CLAUDIO.

OH.

His lower back was aching and tingling.

He could feel it.

Oh God.

He was seeing stars.

Rising.

Rising.

He opened his mouth and just screamed as every one of his senses was blown to smithereens; his release spraying between their writhing muscular forms.

"CLAUDIOOOO..."

Cesaro was fucking gobsmacked.

This was so fucking intense..

He was thrusting up more animalistically.

Mike was a rag doll...totally catatonic with post-orgasmic bliss...

Cesaro too lost it, his lion roars filling the room as he held his partner tight.

* * *

><p>Two doors down, a large man was also on his back.<p>

His hands were locked in those of his smaller, slimmer tag partner who's perfect, round bubble butt he was now buried in. As he usually was most nights. And mornings.

Curtis Axel was in seventh fucking heaven.

He could hear distant screaming.

Sounded like Miz.

No mistaking that noise.

Miz was feeling it.

Feeling what he was feeling right now.

"Ohh...Ryan...you're amazing..." he whimpered.

Ryback just let out mannish grunts. He could be gentle if he wanted in bed. He might be a total power top but he had his tender moments. And he and Curtis had a LOT of sex.

"Ryan...cuddle...please..." Curtis whimpered. He wanted to feel loved tonight.

"Sure..." grunted the YOUNGER yet much bigger man.

He sat up and wrapped his enormous traps and arms around the smoother, less contoured figure of his brunette, bearded lover. Such a contrast to Brad Maddox back in 2012. Brad might have had ass but he was obscenely loud. Like Kim Cattrall in Porky's kinda loud.

Curtis was noisy too...but in a cute way. And he was the package. Sweet, loving...excellent in the ring. Eyes you could get lost in. And that ass. Mr Perfect Jr indeed.

"Ry...oh Ry..."

"Feel good Joey?"

Curtis whined softly. Oh yes.

It did feel good.

Ryback was amazing in bed. He was strong and powerful. But knew how to fuck properly. Not like a fucking jackrabbit.

All Curtis wanted was to be made to feel like he was involved rather than just a living sex doll.

Punk never liked Curtis to cum on him.

In fact he only faced Curtis in sex if it was when the Minnesota native was on his back. Otherwise it was always from behind. Cuddled but still, always from behind. Like Punk was ashamed that he was sleeping with someone with a penis. Curtis had a beard so there was never any doubt of that. Best In The World?! Not in bed, Curtis was sure of that.

What's more...Ryback ALWAYS liked Curtis to come first.

"Ry...can't last..."

"Don't fucking wait for me..." grunted the large man, "When you wanna...fuckin blow it."

He could be uncouth and brusque in bed. But Curtis liked that. Manly. Woof.

Oh God.

He was going to..

"Ry...Ry..."

"Close?"

The bearded head nodded, eyes half shut.

Ryback held Curtis in place as a loud scream suddenly burst from his lungs and the smaller body convulsed as his essence spurted all over the larger man's toned, ripped abs.

* * *

><p><strong>OK there's a fair hit of smut in this but not quite the lemon tree I promised. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Rybaxel are a hot pairing IMO. I last featured Curtis in his previous guise of McGillicutty in Champ's Choice and think he needs more loving.<strong>

**Don't worry, the scene with Tom Phillips and Justin Roberts was just to give Josh an escape route. No announcer smut. Too many pairings already! Same with the NXT pairings all mentioned. This is main roster based stuff! And I'm sorry to the Jody dislikers but while Josh is still on the preshow panels…well..he'll still appear occasionally****.**** And for those who were CC readers, there was a mention of A-Bourne. Mainly just a fun callback.**

**Cody has been a bit of an ass but he has a point. Plus Layla's hiatus was legit shrouded in secrecy so I will echo that here. She won't reveal why but in this universe AJ cheating on her with Punk was a contributing factor.**

**John has forgiven Randy alarmingly quick but it's true – they're 1-1 and plus Randy could never be away from his Johnny forever. Now Dee Bee is out his system. Daniel's obviously been smashed with a dose of conscience and concentrating on Brie. Sheamus does deserve better than that, I agree. **

**Sorry this is so late and hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHapter 6**

_I'm literally still marking at the reviews. Thanks for still showing this fic some love :D Admittedly with all the Cody-Josh-Layla stuff it was my writing for own personal stanning reasons but hey. I realise it was a Miz-heavy piece last time so he'll step down for this one._

_We've gone back a few hours to Main Event (18th March ) to begin with. And it's my trio, skip if they aint your thing._

* * *

><p>Layla went backstage after her return TV match had finished. She felt she hadnt shown any rust (apart from when Cameron slipped and fell on her at the end) but the dead reaction was ringing in her ears. Cody was right. And she hated it. Even using her old LayCool theme. But, be British girl. Stiff upper lip. Don't let them get to you.<p>

"Hey," came Josh's voice.

Layla saw the little man stood by a wires box, sipping water, dressed in identical attire (from the waist down) to her apart from his metal knee brace. He was stood a little funny. He'd hit a moonsault in his dark match and messed up the landing. His bad knee was twinging. Ironic really. Cody had caused this knee injury.

"Hey," Layla replied, "You're standing funny."

"This? Oh it's nothing," Josh said airily but he wobbled and winced as his knee throbbed.

"Josh...your knee," Layla said.

"You slayed out there, fuck what those smarks think," Josh said, "Think that's the fastest you've ever done the Infinity. You are just that good people."

"Josh...don';t change the subject," Layla said, "Get it checked out. If you've torn ligaments..."

"Funny isn't it," Josh said, "You, me and HIM...all injuring the same knee. Don't worry about me. I'm still cleared. Anyway if I did botch the IWC won't see it."

"What else happened?" Layla asked.

"Tried to hit the Infinity and slipped, they booed my ass off," Josh said, "Think my mind was on other stuff."

"I'm sure faceache noticed," Layla said bitterly, "Mike said he was slating the divas division to Dustin all the way down."

"Well there's a surprise," huffed Josh.

"Oh look, two divas who can't wrestle and get no crowd reaction," came a lisp and the pair of them looked up at a pretty spitefully-smirking Cody.

"Why are you so obsessed with us, haven't you got to go and do some Tamina stanning?" Josh hit back.

"You're 33, stop using words like stan," Cody said, "Why don't you just leave the company Josh, huh? Renee and Byron are doing your old job better, and pretty much the whole NXT roster does your current one better. Stop taking the spots of the business' future stars. Zayn and Graves run rings around your aged ass."

"Why are you being so nasty?!" snapped Layla, "First me, now the guy who 24 hours ago you were supposed to love!"

"Sorry girl, couldn't hear you over the crickets chirping when your music hit," sneered Cody, "You shouldnt have bothered your ass coming back. Nobody gave a fuck. And you botched."

"That was that ratchet hoe Ariane not her fault!" Josh said, jumping to her defence, "Has it not occurred to you that maybe Lay didnt want to tell us for her own reasons why she was gone?"

"Meh, I don't care," Cody said, a sassy pout of old now on his lips, "Funny isn't it, how she left when Brandi re-signed with NXT."

"Haven't you got some cringeworthy vlogs to go make?" hit back Layla, "With your perfect wife?"

"Brandi gets more reactions than you could EVER hope for!" Cody spat.

"Oh really? Horny teenage girls who hate her because they want your dick?" Layla shot back.

"As opposed to horny middle aged spinsters who want my dick, huh?" snarled COdy.

WHAP!

Layla had slapped him hard around the face and fled the scene in tears. No she was not after Cody. But the first remark stung the most. He was a nasty bitch. She always thought how lucky she was to have never really got on Cody's wrong side. But now...she was being got both barrels. If words could kill..

"I really don't know you at all do I?" Josh said, shocked at Cody's venom and hurting to see Layla so upset, "Why are you such a malicious bitch?"

"Why are you so unsatisfying in bed?" snarled Cody.

"Oh here we go, the same old drum," Josh said, "Well Dave's here now isn't he? Why don't you go get some of that. You always were thirsty."

"Maybe I will," Cody sneered, "I've been thinking of him since he got back anyway. He's gotten even hotter than he was last time. Maybe I should give him a call. He knows how to fuck."

"You would as well wouldn't you," Josh said, failing to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Yes I fucking would. Watch me."

And with that Cody sashayed away.

Josh kicked the wires box hard.

"FUCKER!"

He kicked it again.

And again.

"What's the matter?" came another man's voice.

Josh looked up to see well, not someone he wanted to right now. Dustin Rhodes. Face paint mostly smudged off and his gold suit taken off at his waist, his ripped arms shown off in a vest.

"Why is your little brother a malicious little bitch?!" Josh snapped.

"What's he been saying?" asked Dustin.

"Well he's dumped me," Josh said, "But he's been thoroughly vile to Lay. Said some really nasty things. Heard he stuck knives in to all the divas to you."

"Yeah, I just pretended to listen. When he goes off on one of his bitchy rants I just let him talk," Dustin sighed, "I know he's my brother but he's got no right to behave like an asshat. Want me to talk to him?"

"I'm fifty shades of done with his catty shit," Josh spat, "He's already shortened my career with this!"

He indicated his braced knee.

"Was that when he attacked it in that match?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Josh said, "Smashed it into the mat several times, hit the ring post with it. Hard."

"Where did he go anyway?" asked Dustin.

"Oh," Josh said, laughing humourlessly, "Gone to try and drop his Andrew Christians for Dave Bautista."

"He is fucking not." snarled Dustin.

"He did once before," Josh said, shrugging.

"He was flirting with Ziggler on Raw last night," Dustin said, "Really sickeningly. It was embarrassing. They had one fling five years ago..."

"WHAT?!"

Josh was floored.

What the hell?!

Five years...2009? Cody was dating Ted back then!

"Oh my God...you didn't know? I thought he told you everything!" Dustin said, running his hand through his very short blonde hair, "Oh my...guess not. And DiBiase doesn't know. Only one who does...apart from me...is Orton."

"WHAT?!"

"Orton only told me cos he was worried about Ziggler telling DiBiase," Dustin said.

"Teddy was nothing but good to him! Teddy's first relationship...I always thought they were too good to be true. I used to ENVY what they had! He's the same self-serving slut he always was! All that horseshit about Grindr being the sluts app and how much he hated sluts...what a fucking hypocrite!"

"I'm so sorry Josh...I really thought he';d told you like he tells you everything," Dustin sighed, "I thought you knew his biggest secrets."

"So did I," Josh said, "Better late than never. Always thought he was mostly straight."

Apart from the one time HE and Dolph had a thing. But that was WAY back. In his days when he was under his real name.

"A little bit bi, like ninety per cent of the roster on the road," Dustin said, "What happens on the road, stays on the road, isn't it? Don';t think Ziggler's into that now but yeah...he was telling Cody politely to back off cos you were on the panel and all.."

"Maybe I should have a chat with the Show Off," Josh said, "Dustin...thanks...don't feel like you have to get caught up in this shit. It's between me and Cody."

"I don't want my brother to fuck things up for himself," Dustin said, "Way he's behaving, his main event push will never happen."

Josh had already left in pursuit of his now ex-boyfriend and ex-bestie. Not again. Please not again. He could not hack another year of fighting with Cody. He was not going to be pushed around this time.

He marched into the locker room.

No sign of Cody.

Admitting defeat, he began to change. Cody had already been looking at other men before they broke up unceremoniously. Maybe it wasn't worth saving.

"Hey, you OK there?" asked Dean Ambrose, with a plate of chicken wings in his lap.

"No I am not, you seen that prick calling himself Cody Rhodes?" Josh said.

"Whoa...you guys had an argument?" asked Dean.

"Split up," Josh said, "Have you seen him?"

"Left five minutes ago, with Ziggler," Dean said.

"Oh GOD...Dean...thanks.." Josh said.

He zipped up his grey 'Property of WWE Performance Center' hoodie, grabbed his bag and ran from the room, almost flying to the parking lot. There was Cody stood with Dolph at the Show Off's rental. Dolph clearly trying to get rid of him. Josh could tell by the blonde's body language.

"Listen man, I really gotta go," Dolph was saying, "Got a 4am cardio planned...need my zees."

"C'mon Nicky, you didn't turn this ass down in 09," COdy was saying, a smirk lifitng his pouty lips.

"I told you last night, I don't play with guys anymore," Dolph said, "All the drama with my brother and Maddox has kinda put me off."

"I don't do drama, just good sex," Cody said, grabbing Dolph's crotch.

"Hey man, get off!" snapped Dolph, "I said, no."

Josh had seen more than enough.

"Thirsty, thirsty," he smirked.

"Fuck off back to irrelevancy," snarled Cody, "Rude to interrupt. We don't associate with jobbers."

"Not cool," Dolph said, "Look...I'll talk to you at the house show, OK?"

He climbed into the rental pretty swiftly, starting the engine and spun the front wheels as he left. Pretty eager to escape if you asked Josh.

"Now look what you did!" Cody snarled, "Just because nobody would touch your slutty ass doesn't mean you can cock block me!"

"You're pathetic, you know that!" Josh said, "Who are you trying to impress?! Or shall I tell Teddy you cheated on him back in 2009?!"

Cody resembled a rabbit caught in the headlights. Fuck.

"FUCKING DUSTIN!" he raged, "WHY DID HE TELL YOU?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" snapped Josh, "Bob, I can understand...but...why?"

"I was ashamed!" Cody said, eyes shining, face burning, "Randy walked in on us after we finished up. It...just...happened.."

"All this about 'I hate sluts, they're the lowest form of humanity' crap," Josh said, "Cody you're a hypocrite."

"You're a slut!" Cody said, "You never gave a second thought to those guy's girlfriends, boyfriends or nothing when you opened your legs to them! Don't get on your high horse when you're as guilty as me!"

"Oh I'M ON THE SOAPBOX?" raged Josh, "No wonder you were so quick to dump me, Dustin told me you were humping Dolph's leg last night too! Maybe you're not as hot as you think you are."

"Oh really, gonna play that game now are we?" sneered Cody, "You're pressed you're short and runty and will never amount to anything in this business. People fucking love me! I could get anyone I fucking want! I'm the best looking member of my family!"

"So where's the stacks of admirers now?" Josh challenged, "Thanks to your wife playing Alex Forrest on anyone who looks at you and acting as your mouthpiece everyone thinks you're another Morrison!"

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?"

"Oh yeah," Josh said, "I heard about Largo whilst I was training and working. Brandi ordering you around like a dog trainer and you complying like a good little hubby. Where was your 'sass' then huh?"

"Don't you DARE trash my wife Lomberger," snarled Cody, getting in the small man's face.

"Oh PLEASE," scoffed Josh, "You are too fucking gay to function. Everyone who's met knows you are the biggest bottom to have ever bottomed on the fucking planet of bottom. The Willem, Vicky and Detox song was written about you! You should have appeared in their fucking video seeing as your entire appearance screams 'I TAKE DICK UP THE HOO HOLE'!"

"That insult was as dead as Layla's crowd reactions the first time," Cody sassed.

Josh snapped.

He punched Cody smartly in the mouth.

The ravenette staggered and fell flat on his ass, holding his bust lip.

He looked up at the smaller man, who was now standing over him.

He knew he should have just shut his big mouth. He was hurt at Layla ignoring his calls which was why he turned on her so viciously. He was upset he couldn't spend the time he wanted with Josh when they had finally got together after so long. Apart from Curtis, Bryan and Miz, he had no other friends backstage. Randy spent more time with John really than anyone else. And Bryan was keeping his distance. Curtis was in his honeymoon period with Ryback so was literally always with the big guy. Miz ditto with Cesaro.

The tears started to fall.

Josh was still scowling at him, chest moving in and out.

But when he saw Cody's face crinkle...the sassy pout replaced with a pure kicked puppy look that only Cody could do. He looked like a little boy who'd fallen off his BMX...his anger ebbed away.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Joshy..."

Cody started to sob.

Josh pulled Cody up, showing a little of his newly gained strength after all his grafting down in NXT.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry.."

"Hey...quit it...don't cry..." Josh said, "You know I hate it."

"I hate being away from you," sniffled Cody, "I love you so fucking much Joshy and you're never here. Preshow panels are not the same as being on the road like the old days."

"Things have changed, you're up the card...I've got a new role," Josh said.

"Midcard hell," corrected Cody, "Days of maineventing Raw with the likes of Bryan have gone. Joshy..."

"What?"

"Joshy..."

The raven head buried into the small man's chest.

"I lost you again...lost you..."

"I'm still here," Josh said, "I still think you said some foul things... but I'm still here."

"Lost you...Joshy...couldn't..."

"C'mon Cody, pull it together," Josh said.

Sometimes these were the moments where Josh knew that he could never break from Cody. The sassy exterior was shattered and the lonely boy who wanted happiness was exposed.

"Joshy...don't...you shouldn't be forgiving me," he sniffled, "After what I said...what I did..."

"Why Dolph?" asked Josh.

"Feeling lonely," Cody murmured, "You're never there. Even when you are backstage, you're always going off...there's always Miz or Curtis around...we don't get any time together as a couple."

"Happens to everyone," Josh said.

"Brie and Bryan cope, Randy and John do...Miz and Cesaro, Dean and Seth...Curtis and RYback," Cody said, "Joshy...are you...ashamed of me? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No!" Josh said.

"You sure? You were reluctant to kiss me in front of Rollins and Ambrose the other day," Cody said.

"What if we get outed to the public," Josh said, "Everyone knows you're married. I know Brandi's a beard but she may as well be spraying 'I AM MRS CODY RHODES' on the wall everywhere she goes. She has your picture in a locket..."

"But you know it's to protect you.."

"What from? I'm not exactly a draw," Josh said.

"Joshy...fuck those fans for once...does my opinion not matter to you? Do I not count in comparison to assholes who chant CM Punk purely to piss everyone off?"

"Coddles..."

"If that's how you feel Joshy...then...walk away," sniffled Cody, "I'm nothing but career poison aren't I? Teddy...Drew...Damien..look how low he's fallen...your knee...Lay...you don't need me holding you back."

"Coddles...I am not going to be pulling in the crowds, not now, not ever. You know like in auto racing, there's the guys who run in the back but do it for fun? That's me. I'll never be in the main event on Raw, let alone Wrestlemania. Ever. I just like being a wrestler for the first time since I was 21 years old."

"But what about the NXT title?"

"Adrian deserves it more than my old ass," Josh said, "They were gonna have the ladder match at Arrival be a triple threat. I told them no fucking way. I'm not taking Adrian's spot away when he's worked his ass off for it. But we're not talking about that...Coddles...I've never been ashamed of you. If anything you should be ashamed of me."

Cody grabbed the handsome face and pressed his pouty lips to Josh's urgently, whimpering adorably, begging to be allowed in once more. Josh relented and allowed Cody's tongue to enter his mouth.

"Joshy...Joshy...love...love you...want...Joshua..."

"Coddles you're rambling.."

"Joshy...I wish you were my husband..."

"Cody?"

Cody broke the kiss.

"Nothing," the younger ravenette murmured, going bright red.

Josh decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and just resumed kissing him.

"Sorry to break the moment sweetie," he said, flashing his white teeth, "But anyone tell how hot you can be in full on sassy bitch mode?"

Cody grinned. His naughty grin. The one that usually accompanied a lewd gay sex joke.

"Better fuck it out me of then you little stud," he purred, turning mischeivously and lowering his jeans, his bare pert ass out.

"CODDLES!"

"C'mon Joshy...going soft?"

"Well if I was you'd be disappointed."

"What you waiting for?"

"Not out here! Coddles...can we drop the trashy party boy stuff for a change? Be a couple. You're such a romantic softie underneath..."

He turned Cody around and took the long fingered delicate hand. A truly adorable smile lifted the ravenette's pretty face.

"You're so pretty when you're just being you," whispered Josh, stroking Cody's cheek.

Cody covered his ass once more and pecked his beloved man on the lips.

"Take me back to the hotel," he said.

He took the ring that Josh always wore on his thumb and placed it on his own ring finger in front of Brandi's wedding ring.

Josh;s eyes widened.

"Joshy...can...I keep this? While you're back in Florida?" asked the ravenette, his blue eyes blinking adorably.

"Coddles...that ring I've had a long time..."

Cody reached into his sports bag and pulled out his lense-less Off Duty glasses and shot Josh a deadly puppy-dog-eyed pout.

"Pweese?"

"OK...but look after it!"

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room, Josh lay on the bed in just sweatpants whilst Cody showered.<p>

He heard the shower turn off and the sound of sprays.

Only Cody.

Josh got to his feet quickly and went to dim the lights. Always good when they had hotel rooms with dimmer switches to set the mood. He hopped back on the bed as Cody reappeared in some very sexy Andrew Christian briefs. Briefs, Josh hoped, not a jock. Those legs that just went on for days...his perfect hiplines, abs and pectorals glistened.

"Did you just spray cocoa butter on?" he asked, chuckling.

"Not just for the cameras," grinned Cody.

He padded over to the bed and lay right in front of Josh. He leaned forward to claim those lips.

"You're so jacked now," he breathed, "Every time I see your matches...your body just gets hotter...you don't even realise Joshy cos you always cover up in suits nowadays."

He pulled Josh on top of him and kissed him some more, enjoying Josh's moans. He loved how much his boyfriend loved kissing. His wandering hands slipped under the waistband of Josh's Fitch sweatpants and grabbed the pert, smooth bubble ass. Perfect bottom's booty in Cody's opinion. But really, Cody loved having something to grab when they fucked.

"Joshy...no foreplay," he mewed softly, "Just...need you..."

Josh just smiled at him and began to peel the skintight briefs away, Cody's large hardon springing free. Such a waste in Josh's opinion. Biggest power bottom Josh had ever known...and yet he packed serious heat. Josh tossed the briefs aside and gently began to stroke Cody between those perfect, feminine thighs, enjoying the high pitched whimpers.

"Joshyyy..."

Josh paused to remove his sweats so he too was as naked as his taller partner.

He resumed his position and allowed Cody to wrap those long legs around him, their cocks grinding together.

"Feels...so right...always...so right.." whimpered Cody, "Joshy...don't leave me ever again. Please. Please Joshy."

"You know I have to...NXT..."

"I won't let you.."

"Coddles..."

Josh silenced Cody with more kisses.

"Joshy...you dont need to prep me...I did so in the shower," mewed Cody, "Please..."

He was aching to feel his man inside him. To let him know that everything was OK and that he was forgiven for his actions this past week.

Josh reached over and took a pilllow, Cody lifting his ass almost instantly, allowing Josh to place it underneath for ultimate pleasure.

"We know each other so well," whispered the elder, smaller man.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Cody unwrapped his legs from Josh's body and spread them, to grant him access.

Josh kneeled up and got in position, reaching for the lubricant he'd gotten out whislt Cody was showering and applied liberal amounts to himself. His part-time road life meant that six months down the line, their sex life was still extremely healthy. Past few months they'd been at it like dogs in heat, straight out of Queer As Folk. But now...this was more meaningful than that.

Josh leaned forward and entered Cody first time.

"Oww..." hissed Cody. Josh's girth always hurt him when they'd been apart for a little while.

Josh just kept pushing inside the warm heat deeper and deeper, enjoying the adorable little whimpers, mews and moans from Cody. Cody was always vocal. Whether it be screaming like a slutty twink or mewling in deep ecstasy...he was NEVER quiet.

"Oh Joshua..."

The more intense the pleasure...the more Cody always called out his partner by their full name. If he knew it that was.

When he'd slept with Dolph, he'd cried out 'Oh Nicholas' a couple of times. And the amount of times he'd cried 'Theodore' with Ted...

Josh slowly began to move now he'd found Cody's g-spot.

"Ohh...Ohhh! Ohh!"

Cody's eyes were closed, his pouty lips parted as feminine gasps left his throat from deep within.

"Ohh...oooh...Joshuaaa...Ohh..."

His muscular arms locked around Josh's neck.

Blue eyes looked into hazel ones.

"Love...you.."

"Love you too.."

Cody looked sinfully erotic beneath him...the sheen on his sculpted physique only serving to enhance his beauty that much more.

He was an angel underneath.

The real Cody.

The Cody that earned the cute nickname Coddles.

"Joshy...lips...kiss..."

Josh leaned down and slowly kissed those hungry soft lips.

"Don't stop Joshy...just...keep...loving me..oh...ohh...ohh yes...oh yeah...oohh..."

Josh always found it cute how Cody rarely swore when they had sex slow and sensual like this. He painted the walls blue if it was hard, sweaty and fast. But this was the soft side. THe loving side.

Josh had an idea. He could show off his strength and keep the mood.

He heaved Cody, all 215 pounds of him. Well Josh was sure it was 220 plus now...so he was sat upright and Cody was now sitting astride him, cuddling him. Close. Intimate.

Passionate.

Josh knew from his regular Skype calls with Mike that Mike loived this positon with Cesaro. And he and Cody had rarely used this due to their height differences.

Cody was whimpering louder and louder.

Why hadn't he used this before? Josh was hitting his spot perfectly. And he could cuddle his man close...he felt so loved...

"Oh...Joshua..."

"S'OK sweetie...I'm here."

"Want you...love you...mine...mine...forever..."

Brain and mouth were disconnected temporarily.

The heart was now hooked up.

Cody began to wriggle his cut hips to really get into this. His nails sunk into Josh's back.

"Owww..." hissed Josh.

Cody was scratching.

Josh knew he was satisfying Cody's every need when the ravenette started to scratch. C'mon Cody, rip chunks out..

"Oh yeah..." he groaned, "Fuck yeah..."

"Joshy...can't...take..."

"Yes you can sweetie.."

"You're...perfection...oooh...ohhh."

The pleasure was sizzling up his back as his prostate was being well and truly stimulated. Cody had never felt more close to his beloved New Jersey/Indiana boyfriend than he did right now. He was getting close. He scratched and scrabbled Josh's inked back, trying to not fall off. He couldn't deal with it.

It was too much.

He needed to release.

More.

More.

"J-J..."

"Don't...speak.."

Feminine squeaks were now sounding as Cody's ecstasy shot sky-high...he could feel his climax fast approaching. The pulling behind his abs. He was fast leaving the planet.

"Ohhhh...J-J..J-joshuaaaa.."

Suddenly he screamed at the top of his lungs and scratched Josh's back so hard blood seeped through the tanned, tattooed skin as slippery rope after slippery rope of his essence splattered between their bodies, his whole body alight.

"Owwwwww,...FUCK!" Josh gasped, attepting to hold Cody steady as he climaxed.

Fuck. This was it.

"C...Cody...gonna...too..."

"P-please...cum inside me..."

"Good cos I can't fuckin' stop myself.." Josh's native accent much heavier as he lost control loudly, crying out as he exploded inside Cody.

Both men held one another as their orgasms subsided and eventually they began to return to earth.

"That...was...intense," Josh whispered.

"YOu're...amazing..." Cody mewed, "Joshy...how can someone so small...make me feel so good?"

"Cos...I love you, and size doesnt matter," Josh murmured, pecking COdy on the lips.

"You're a big boy...how many times.." Cody said, "I think you've made me pregnant..."

"Not funny," Josh said as the faintest of cute grins lifted Cody's flushed face.

Cody attempted to lift himself off Josh, on total jelly legs and fell gawkily next to him. Josh pulled the covers up and over their bodies, not bothering to wipe Cody's gallons of essence off himself.

"Joshy..." Cody took a pillow and rubbed his cum off Josh.

"You need a dust sheet to wipe me down after you cum on me," smirked Josh.

"Can't help it," Cody said.

"Gusher," teased Josh.

"Joshy...if...imagine if guys could have babies," Cody said, "I would love to bear your child."

Sometimes he talked the most weird-ass shit after sex. Their pillow talk was never dull that was for sure.

"Imagine a son of ours," Josh grinned, "Probably be a short-ass with your looks and big dick."

"I already know what I'd call a kid of ours," Cody said, a big grin now on his pretty face, eyes sparkling with delight, "I'd love us to have a son. I'd call him Jody. After both of us."

"Awwww," Josh said, "That's cute and so not cheesy cos our names put together make another name."

"Exactly, shows we're meant to be," Cody said, "You couldn't put mine and Teddy's names together. We could go to Georgia...when our wrestling careers are over...adopt a boy...name him Jody...and lots of dogs..."

"Already planned it out," Josh grinned.

"I'm 30 in two years," Cody said, "Oh Joshy...imagine if we had our own boy...Jody Matthew Virgil Dustin Runnels."

"Wow..."

SHould Josh be scared that Cody had seemingly planned a whole future for them? They'd never talked about marriage or children. Yet Cody had already planned that bit...names and everything. Cody was awesome with kids though at signings and meet-and-greets, though. Maybe Josh shouldn't be scared. He couldn't picture being with anyone BUT Cody now. He was 33 years old. The age where many men had children and had settled down.

Cody was still mewling as his eyes flickered shut and sleep began to overtake his train of thoughts about future life in suburban utopia with a third-generation Rhodes-in-training...He wriggled around so Josh could spoon him from behind before both men succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Another week went by.<p>

And the WWE train touched down in Brooklyn, New York for Monday Night Raw.

John Cena's lavish tourbus was pulling in and the Total Divas camera crews were getting ready to leave after filming some more segments with him and Nikki Bella. Once the large vehicle's huge diesel engine shut off with a low roaring hiss, the doors flew open and the cameras departed along with the Divas division's pint-sized Latina powerhouse herself.

"It's OK Randall, you can come out now," chortled John at the rumbling bassy protests from inside the guest bed of the bus as a ruffled-looking Randy Orton crawled out.

"Don't make me listen in again Johnny...I feel nauseous," complained Randy.

"It's for the cameras, fangs away," John said.

"LOOK AT THE STATE OF THE BUS!" snarled Randy. Immediately he began to stomp around the vehicle, picking up empty protein shake cartons, protein bar wrappers...discarded underwear...and to his disgust, Nikki's lingerie...

John just sat down, trying so hard not to laugh.

Oh Randy.

If only the fangirls could see him now.

"I spend two fucking hours making this fucking bus look immaculate so you can let your precious E camera crew on it and this is how you repay me...fucking knuckle-dragging farmyard animal..."

OK John was seriously about to lose his shit right here. Randy was so unintentionally hilarious when he went into a Viper rage...over mess. John thought HE could be OCD...not Randy on a bad day. John swore Randy had phantom periods once a month. He might have a beard, a bassy voice and a testosterone-mapped physique...but there was definite oestrogen running in that third-generation blood. Or maybe it was his Marines background coming back to haunt him?

"Notice how my bus is ALWAYS tidy?" complained Randy, now sporting a hideous pair of pink rubber gloves that clashed horrible with his inked arms and RKO tee, tossing the detritus (including Nikki's underwear) into a binbag, "Not everyone can afford ones like us...Bryan and Brie couldn't..."

John was still desperately trying hard not to laugh. He'd woven so much of Randy's neat-freakness into his Total Divas appearances (and Nikki knew that too) that he was surprised he wasn;'t being sued for plagiarism. The separate boxes for sports gear and clean clothes? Pure Randy. John had been given the silent treatment for 24 hours after THAT episode had aired.

"Nobody's going to be in here but us," he said.

"Exactly, I can't relax in a fucking pigsty Cena," snarled Randy, "Where's your merchandise tee and cap?! Have you washed them?! You know it's only MONDAY NIGHT RAW IN A FEW HOURS?!"

"I'll get fresh ones from costume," John said.

"THERE ARE KIDS WHO COME TO MAKE A WISH AND THE SHOWS WHO CAN'T AFFORD NEW CLOTHES OR YOUR SHIRTS AND YOU JUST TOSS THEM ASIDE LIKE THEY'RE YESTERDAY'S TRASH?!"

"Calm down Randall," John said. Seriously why wasn't he on Total Divas? He was the world's biggest diva. Did Alanna have to face the Ayatollah of Wrestling whenever she didnt put her toys away correctly? John very much doubted that.

"Don't tell me to calm down Cena or your balls..." Randy took an apple from the fruit bowl and sliced it brutally in a half with the biggest knife in the stand.

Oh how John wished the E! camera crew had stuck around to film this. It would be a ratings meltdown.

It was then that Randy spotted John's black tee and cap hung on an airer (creased and blatantly tossed on) now dry.

He let out a growl of irritation and picked them up, before finding the ironing board and setting it up with a loud series of clanking and clattering. John had to make his excuses before he fell about in hysterics.

"Bathroom.." he mumbled.

The face of the company practically sprinted to the bedroom before he fell onto the bed, laughing his head off. Oh Randy. He was too much sometimes.

Randy stormed into the bedroom.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" he raged, "YOU'RE THIRTY-SIX YEARS OLD AND LIVE LIKE SOME FUCKING FRAT BRO AT COLLEGE! FUCKING GROW UP!"

"Chill out Randal...please?" John said, still struggling to stop laughing, "You'll do yourself an injury!"

Randy took a deep breath.

"I am going to iron your gear," he said through gritted teeth, "And then YOU, are going to hoover the whole fucking bus again before we head into that god-damn arena."

John just shot him the dimples.

"Not gonna work Cena," snarled Randy.

John removed his shirt.

"Neither is that."

But those icy eyes were raking John's hulking frame.

"Randall...baby...c'mon...chill," John said, getting in the taller man's space.

"Don't touch me you filthy pig."

Randy tore himself away and grabbed the Henry hoover, plugged it in forcefully and thrust it into the John's hand, switching it on.

"Your fucking bus, you fucking hoover it."

He grabbed the iron and filled it with water, rumbling angrily to himself about mess, before throwing John's tee, a fresh pair of jorts, clean socks and boxers that HE liked on John onto the ironing board.

John just did as he was told. Even though Randy was the one who cheated with Daniel, he just let the younger man take charge. It was true that serving your country in any capacity made a mini housewife out of any red-blooded man.

John could be OCD but he HATED hoovering. The red wine stains on the granite counter was his own OCD coming out. And the fridge. But everything else he'd taken from Randy. He took his time to hoover every surface of the tour bus (shirtless of course) and even arranged his bar bells in size order (Randy HATED them being unorganised).

"Tomorrow you can polish and dust the place," Randy said, folding all of John's clothes for Raw into a stupidly neat pile before switching the iron off.

John padded into the sleeping quarters and sat back on the bed, looking up at the mirror on the ceiling. Mmmm...he loved watching himself screw Randy.

"MAKE THAT GOD DAMN BED!" roared Randy.

"Sure your tampon's not come out?" John teased.

Big Mistake. HUGE.

Randy came stomping in.

"Shut the fuck up Cena, you're not fucking funny," he snarled, "All I fucking do for you."

"Like sleep with goatfaces?" John couldnt stop himself.

WHAP!

Randy had slapped him HARD around the face.

"Bastard!" he seethed.

He grabbed a mug from the bedside table and threw it at John, the mug smashing. He was already eaten up with guilt for what happened with him and Daniel. John was still pissed at him and he was taking his guilt out on John by ordering him about like a schoolmistress.

"Jesus Randal will you calm down," John said, stand up and trying to hug the furious man.

"Still mad at you for the state of this fucking bus and HER sharing our bedroom mirror with the trashbag TV show," spat Randy, "That was supposed to be OUR thing and you let HER tell the world."

"Baby...it's got to look real," John said, "You know only I get to see who I really have sex with under that mirror."

He pecked Randy on the bristly lips.

Randy sighed and kissed back.

"We got how long?" asked John, grinning.

"ABout an hour," grunted Randy.

John pulled his angry man onto the bed and pinned him down, unbuckling the expensive designer belt and jeans and taking them down those amazing sculpted bronze legs.

Randy was definitely mad at him as rather than the sexy briefs he'd been sporting lately under those jeans, were more sober but still Calvin Klein black boxers.

John whipped them down, enjoying the moan escaping Randy's lips.

John relieved Randy's feet of his designer loafers, socks, along with the jeans and boxers so the younger yet taller man was naked apart from his RKO tee.

He saw Randy's impressive cock already harden at the exposure but rather than jerk him, John's hand went straight to Randy's ass, running it over his entrance.

Randy moaned loudly and opened his long legs some more.

"Johnnny..." he rumbled.

"Yeah?"

Randy rolled over onto all fours, looking up at the mirror, black clad top half, his tanned ass stuck out. Mmmm. He loved watchign John do him from behind.

Those muscles and his tan.

They were made for one another.

John went to get the lube. Operation distraction complete.

He removed his khaki shorts and boxers and knelt his vast, ripped frame behind the eager Randy, coating two fingers.

He slowly entered the tight entrance, enjoying the whining mewls and bassy, throaty groans as Randy accepted him, his long arms thrashing the bed beneath. John scissored gently, making sure not to unduly hurt his man before Raw.

"On your back Johnny," Randy said suddenly, rolling around and ripping his tee off.

Oh you minx.

John smirked and did so, looking up at the mirror.

Randy straddled the hulk, also shooting his naked reflection a smirk. This was SO fucking HOT.

He lowered his ass onto John's length, moaning immodestly.

"Ohhhhhh yeah..." he rumbled, "Johnny...I'm gonna...ride you till my fucking legs give up.."

"Go right 'head," John grunted, getting even more fucking turned on by the sight of Randy sat across his middle, those perfect legs either side.

John imagined a sex tape between them...he couldn't deny it would sell. And the world could see just how much Randy Orton loved cock in him.

But anyway.

Randy's ass was flush with John's skin. The elder man buried inside the tight heat.

Randy leaned back a little and his mouth fell open, a stifled scream bursting forth. Ohhhh...his spot was being hit PERFECT in this position.

His slim hips began to snap back and forth, his long fingers grabbing onto John's huge pectorals.

"Ohh yeah Johnny...fuck yeah...do me...yeah...fuck yes."

His piercing blue eyes were looking up at the mirror, watching himself ride John like it was his god-damn job to do so.

"Like that Orton, do ya? Like riding me like the ho you are?"

"Fuck yes Johnny...give it to me you fucking stud..."

John began to thrust his powerful thighs up and down, feeling the tip of his cock brush Randy's sweet spot and the loud mewls escaping the tanned hunk's mouth. Oh yes.

Daniel WHO?

Randy knew there was NO fucking subsitute for his partner of 13 years.

None at all.

Nobody could make him feel the way John did.

Bryan was a hot one night stand as something different.

But...fucking JOHN.

His Johnny.

He resisted the urge to fist his cock.

He';d never been able to cum without his hands in this position.

But...the sizzles shooting up his spine...his torse bent wantonly...his somewhat insubstantial ass stuck right out.

Working that perfect body.

He could do this all fucking night.

He grabbed John's phone and took a selfie, grinning naughtily.

"You little...!"

John snatched it from his hand.

"One...*moan* for your spank bank," moaned Randy.

"Bend over Orton. NOW!"

"Yes...Daddy..." smirked Randy.

Oh you...little...

John could not believe how after all these years Randy could still push all his buttons.

Randy climbed off him before immediately throwing himself face down, ass in the air.

"Wreck me," he rumbled.

John kneeled behind that wanton ass and entered hard before thrusting in and out MERCILESSLY. He was going to pound Randy until the viper fucking SQUEALED. And trust me, John could reduce the deep-voiced Randy to a squealing mess.

Randy grabbed the edge of the bed as John went to town on his ass, the pain...glorious pleausurable pain.

Skin smacking against skin.

Jolts of electrictiy shooting up Randy's lower back as his prostate got wrecked.

The bassy moans rose to mewls...then to full on yelling screams...

The veins in Randy's temples were throbbing as he vocalised the mindblowing pleasure raging through his veins.

John was making animalistic growls.

Spanking Randy hard eveyr few thrusts.

Randy was going to blow a huge load...

He couldn't stop it...please John keep it up...he wanted John to make him cum whilst fucking the living daylights out of him.

"J...John...Johnny...FUCK...J..."

He couldn't even SPEAK.

He just decided to fucking scream like a bitch instead. Who cares? Their fucking bus. or John's fucking bus rather.

He looked up at his sweaty, flushed form and John's powerful hulking body fucking him still mercilessly.

And then he screamed louder than ever, knuckles white, grabbing the bed for support as his orgasm tore through his 240 pound body, spraying the dark brown duvet with white streams.

John couldnt take it...as soon as he felt and saw Randy convulse and scream the place down...he let out a series of cusses and masculine, bullish bellows, driving hard into the bronzed body, coming ferociously inside him.

Both men were gasping.

John only just about managed to pull out before laying lext to his spent, broken man.

"Wow..." he gasped.

"Wow...is...fucking...correct..." panted Randy, rolling over and sloppily claiming John's lips, "You almost fucked me to death,.."

"You asked for it.." John said, just about managing to flash those dimples.

After a few minutes recovery, Randy clambered gawkily to his feet and took some tiny red Addicted briefs out his bag, slipping them over his bronze ass, deliberately wedging them between the cheeks.

"Quit that," John breathed, just about gaining enough energy to start redressing himself.

"Off the bed," Randy ordered.

He wasn't serious?

John got to his feet.

Randy began to make the bed.

Flipping the duvet over first, obviously.

"Really?"

"Shut up," snapped Randy.

John just let him do it. He padded into the living quarters and began to pack his ironed clothes into his sports bag. He'll shower at the arena. Randy would go nuclear if he put his ring stuff on over sweaty muscles.

He heard whistling and spraying sounds.

Randy re-appeared, already in trunks, pads, and boots.

Minx.

"What? It's two minutes away," he smirked, "Good...you didnt put your clean stuff on."

"But you..."

"I don't wear anything anyway so I'm OK," Randy smirked.

"No baby oil, remember," John reminded him.

"HARRUMPH."

And so began another Randy strop.

* * *

><p>Catering was as usual the main hub for all the gossip and banter that came with road life.<p>

Now Cody and Josh had well and truly made up, Cody was sat on the protesting smaller man's lap, pecking his lips and just being all adorable and super loved up.

"Coddles...people are looking.."

"Let them."

Nuzzle nuzzle.

"But...Total Divas...filming..."

"DOn't care Joshy."

More adorable nuzzling.

"Want to do a random cameo like Dean?" asked Josh.

THe small man remembered he needed to find Dean to thank him for well, pointing him in the direction that saved his relationship.

"Uh-uh."

Cody's phone buzzed.

Curious, he checked it, pulling out his lenseless glasses to do so like reading glasses - even putting them on the end of his nose.

"Ew!" he said once he read the message.

A picture message from Randy.

Randy...totally naked...COdy could see everything...and he was riding John. Oh what an alleycat.

"What is it?"

"Private."

"GImme."

"Randalyn is a filthy slut. But it's nothing you've not seen before."

He showed Josh.

"I can't get over what a power bottom he is," Josh said, blushing a little.

"Bet it was him who put the mirror on Cena's bus," COdy smirked.

"Being fucked under a mirror is hot," Josh said.

"Tell me about it," Cody agreed, "Or standing right by the room door in front of the full length mirror, watching you bend me over and rape my hole.."

"CODDLES!"

"Can we sit here or is it couples only?" came Curtis Axel's voice.

"HEY GURL HEY!"

Cody leapt off Josh's lap and suffocated the bearded man in a huge hug.

"I heard you and him split up," Curtis said.

"We did...I was an asshole...but...we..made it right," Cody said.

"WHat's that second ring?" asked Curtis, "Wait...you can't be...you're married!"

"Relax," Josh said, "It's the ring i usually wear on my thumb...but he's commandeered it when I'm not around."

"Awww," Curtis said.

"BIG gossip," Cody said, resuming his spot on Josh's lap, to more protests, "Look what Randalyn just sent me."

"Oh fuck...that's so hot...Cena's VEINS," Curtis moaned.

"Can't deny I got moist," smirked Cody.

"Bet he's really big too...and old flat ass can take every inch," Curtis said.

Josh wriggled. Maybe he was getting old but he didnt want to get involved in the X-rated conversation. He'll leave them to, as Ryback called it, 'girl chat.' Maybe he'd been a top for too long!

"Joshy..."

Oh no. Puppy dog eyes. Deadly pout.

"Coddles...preshow...stuff..."

"Or you're going to rub one out because Cody's got you a semi."

Curtis was as bad as Cody now!

"No...I..."

The small man wriggled free, ignoring the whimper from Cody.

He pecked Cody on the lips and padded away.

"You're such a sap," remarked Curtis, "So..when did you split up? Was it at Main Event when you and Layla had that big argument?"

"YEah, you were there!" Cody reminded him.

"Don't remember what I did this morning these days," Curtis said.

"Probably biting a pillow whilst Ryback smashes your back doors in," smirked Cody.

"That's so fucking gross!" Curtis said.

"Brit expression," grinned Cody, "Overheard Wade telling Drew about how he 'smashed Mike's back doors well and truly in' once. Been dying to use it since."

"Miz is no fun now he's all loved up with Cesaro," Curtis said, "Was kinda fun wondering who he'd had every time."

"Cesaro's hot, talented and a gentleman," Cody said, "But...hate me but I think he and Swagger looked so good together. Shame Swagger's a married dad."

"Marriage means nothing. You're married! For God's sake MIZ is married!" Curtis said.

"But that's different..theyre beards...no little kids involved," Cody said.

"Why Swagger," Curtis said curiously.

"Cos...I made Joshy watch Back To The Future on Saturday...can you BELIEVE HE'S NEVER SEEN IT?!"

"You've only just realised Jack is actually Biff Tannen?" teased Curtis, "People were saying that five years ago when he debuted!"

"Tell you what Curtis," COdy grinned, "I need some 1955 Marty/Biff slash in my life. I'd fuck Biff."

"You STILL read fanfiction?" Curtis laughed.

"I can't unsee Swaggs and Biff as one person now," Cody said, "I'm SO throwing a Halloween party and Swaggs had better be Biff or else."

"And you can be Link for the umpteenth year," smirked Curtis.

"What of it, bitch, last year you went as a Mario brother!" Cody hit back.

"Swerve," Curtis said, "Don't avoid the question. You're in a relationship. Why fanfiction?"

"Because it's hot..." Cody said, and then his pretty face went pink and he mumbled the next thing, "And I gave up my graphic novel...I'm writing some X-men stuff and Joshy doesn't know."

Curtis HOWLED with laughter.

"You're such a NERD!" he cried.

"Leave me alone," pouted Cody, "Don't tell Joshy.."

"DOn't tell Josh what?" came an unmistakeable bassy rumble and the pair of them looked up at a very mischeivously-grinning Randy who was waiting to see what they made of his little stunt.

"Guess what your ex stooge does in his spare time?" Curtis said.

"Reads and writes about superheroes having sex, yeah I knew that," shrugged Randy, "CHecked your inboxes?"

"Yeah. you're a trashbag," Cody said, pouting at their piss-taking, "And I can still smell the lube on you."

"Still THe Face Of WWE so quit it," smirked Randy, "You are coming to my birthday next week right?"

"Wait you're throwing a birthday party?" Cody said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup," smirked Randy.

"Theme?"

"The 80s," Randy said, "Couldnt think of anything else."

"You better invite Swagger," Cody said.

"So he can be Biff, saw that one coming," drawled Randy.

"Yay...I can be Link," Cody said.

"Can't you be something more original?" Curtis put in.

"I could wear polka dots and be my Dad," Cody pouted.

"Whilst every other man is Miami Vice," Curtis snarked.

"What's Cena gonna be?" asked Cody.

"He hasn't said," Randy said, looking alarmingly coy and perching on the end of the table.

* * *

><p>Raw had wrapped for the night and as the superstars locker room was collectively stuffing their bags to head onto the road. Randy was hanging around, intending to invite pretty much the whole roster. Well all except Ryder of course. That thirsty homewrecking irrelevant bitch could go whistle.<p>

"Party next Tuesday after Main Event and Smackdown," he said to everyone, "My birthday. 80s theme."

"Wait, everyone's invited?" put in Jack Swagger, "I thought it was plastics and main eventers only?"

Cesaro thumped his tag partner's arm.

"Ah Swaggs, I've been told to invite you," smirked Randy.

Jack rolled his eyes. Every time anything regarding 80s fancy dress was concerned...he;d heard this joke countless times since his freaking debut.

"And you want me to dress up as Biff Tannen? Yeah yeah, whatever," he huffed.

Neither he or Cesaro noted the leer and lick of the lips that lit Mike's face at the mental thought of the six-foot-six Oklahoman in tight jeans and fitted checked button down. Mike couldn't help himself. But Claudio...but...Jakey...his hormones were going into overdrive. No. Back of your mind you horny bastard.

"So really, whole roster?" asked R-Truth.

"Yup," Randy said, "See, not such an asshole am I?"

"What about divas?" Drew McIntyre put in.

Randy sighed. Guess he should really.

He nodded.

"Sweet," Drew said, sharing a look with Sheamus. A look not gone un-noticed by Daniel Bryan who felt a stab of jealousy.

"I can't," Daniel said, "Brie and I are busy."

"You can't turn down a night out!" Curtis Axel said.

"Not cool Bryan," rumbled Ryback.

"Just because I don't want to sit in some trash club drinking cheapshit liquor and making an ass of myself!" snapped Daniel, "What you gonna do, ban me from sitting with you?! How about some of you grow the fuck up? You're not in college anymore, most of you are 30 plus!"

He stormed out of the room to find his fiancee.

A collective whispering broke out.

"What's with him?" Ryback asked at large.

Curtis shrugged.

Cody looked sad. Wasn't like his pretty bestie. He made his excuses and left the room.

"Oh, and all the SHield should show up," Randy said, catching Dean and Seth out who were making out in the corner of the room, "Oi. Knock it off, it's not a party at the moment!"

They flew apart, both turning crimson.

Roman spotted them and facepalmed. Horny fucking...

"Hey Rome, room with me," Jey Uso said, "Should get you away from those two alleycats, man!"

"Cheers," Roman said, "How you coping with Jon and Trin?"

"Jon's still a horny motherfucker," sighed Jey, "That stuff on the bus was not staged."

The muscle of the Shield followed his cousin out of the room as the roster filed out.

"Jesus Jonny," complained Seth, "Calm it down..."

"Can't help it Sethie, you're wearing that new cologne," smirked Dean.

"Do that again and I'm holding a saw to your head!" Seth huffed.

Dean just grinned manically.

"Oh yeah I forgot you like that," Seth said, "Use your fingers instead tonight."

That changed Dean's demeanour dramatically.

He pouted and huffed.

"Bastard."

Seth chuckled.

"Roman's already pissed at us," he said, "Wait till we're in the hotel!"

"I'm not wearing underwear," hissed Dean.

"SSH!" Seth was too aware of prying ears. Namely Epico and Primo AKA Los Matadores who shot them both disgusted looks.

"What's the matter?" Dean snarled, "Like we'd want to fuck either of your irrelevant asses!"

"Who's got family going into this year's hall of fame?" Epico snapped, "Faggot."

Dean's mouth became a thin line and he was about to lunge for Epico when Seth held him back.

"Let go Colby," he snarled.

"Don't..." Seth sighed.

Dean reluctantly relaxed a little and relegated to just shooting daggers at the Puerto Ricans' backs.

"Least I don;t need a dwarf in a bull costume or some dancing slut valet to try and fail to get over," he spat.

Seth sighed once more. Dean could be a real bitch when he wanted to be.

"I'll fucking kick your overrated ass Moxley!" snapped Epico, squaring up to Dean.

"Yeah, you and whose army?" Dean smirked.

"You and Rollins are disgusting...all the guys who get pushed are cocksucking fags," Epico snarled, Primo scowling in agreement, "You, RHodes, Cena, Orton, Bryan...even Darren fucking Young got a minipush for coming out. If Carlos wasn't in the hall of fame I'd fucking leave."

"Yeah, nobody would miss you," Dean said.

"Carlito knew what's up," Epico said, "If I'd have known WWE was fag central I'd have signed with TNA instead."

"Worked for Derrick Bateman," Mike put in, having overheard this whole exchange in the corridor.

"Get to fuck Miz, go back to slutting it about with half the roster," snarled Epico.

"Oh go and dress in your stupid stereotypical costume," Mike said, "Stay pressed that you have zero personality or that nobody cares about you or your stupid cousin."

"I'd get the hell out of here before your asses do get kicked," Seth said.

Epico realised he was beat and just shot them all nasty looks before storming away to his rental.

"Thanks Miz," Dean said.

"I know I'm not your calibre but Epico needed shutting up," Mike said.

"I would have kicked his ass but didnt want to get depushed," Dean said.

* * *

><p>John was stood by his tour bus, signing a few autographs from some hanger-on fans, Randy already inside.<p>

Once the fans had finally left, John turned to open the door.

"Hey...John..."

John looked up to see Zack Ryder.

He rolled his eyes but painted on his trademark dimples.

"Not now Zack," John said.

"So I take I don't get an invite to Randy's 34th night out, huh?" Zack said.

"Can you really blame him?"

"C'mon John...please? He invited fucking 3MB but not me?"

"Zack...leave it in the past."

"He's just jealous I was a better fuck than he was, and he fucking knows it," sneered Zack, "I'll make it worth your while if you invite me."

"I don't want you," John said.

"Typical fucking Cena, huh, acts like he cares about the young guys when he only cares about his own fucking spot! Gabe Toft was totally right about you. So was Doane."

"How about you take a walk," John said, folding his huge arms, "I have power. Look at Riley's derailed career after he took a shot at me."

"You would as well wouldn't you?" Zack spat, "I fucking hate you Cena. So do the fans."

The door of the bus flew open and a furious Randy appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DOING HERE?!" he roared.

"Ryder was just going," John said.

"Oh but you promised me...Johnny..." Zack said, an evil smile lighting his face as he stroked John's thick short-clad leg.

John slapped his hand away.

Randy was INCENSED. It was taking every last bit of self control to stop him lamping that slut out.

Zack then turned, and to John's complete incredulity, lowered his track pants to expose his bare ass.

"You wish you could have this Orton, pancake ass," Zack said, and to Randy's fury and digust, and to John's horror, began to rub his bare butt sluttishly against John's crotch, moaning like a cheap and nasty whore.

"Oh yeah...I miss how you used to pull my hair and spank me," moaned Zack.

"You better quit that shit before I call security," John said, throwing a huge arm across the bus doorway to try and hold back an apoplectic-with-rage Randy.

"SO much better than Randy, you used to say when you destroyed me," Zack went on, knowing full well the effect he was having on Randy. When your career dipped as hard as Zack's, anything to get back at the maineventers was the only fun you could get.

John quickly backed onto the bus, shutting the door.

"Drive," he ordered the driver.

The engine started.

John padded inside as Randy began to kick the walls, growling and cusssing his head off.

"FUCKING...FUCKING...SLUT! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Randal calm down, please!"

"HE JUST CAN'T TAKE NO...FUCKING...YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM! HE'S YOUNGER AND PRETTIER THAN ME!" roared Randy.

"Please...for the love of God..stop that."

John was really not in the mood for another viper fury.

"Why don;t you kick me off and bring him back on huh?! I wouldn't have stopped you Cena!"

"Because...I don't want him...he makes me nauseous. He's a classless, desperate whore," John said.

Randy stopped dead.

He hadn't actually really expected John to totally disown what he had with Zack like that. Normally he just let Randy shade Zack and discreetly agree as he was the good guy like that.

"Baby...was before the show not proof enough?" John said, kissing Randy, trying to stem his rage.

Randy felt the anger subside as his man kissed him, melting into the huge man's embrace.

"Sorry," he mumbled,"I know...you can say it...Alanna would be horrified."

"She would that her daddy threw a big tantrum," John said, "Maybe I'll tell her."

"No...don't..."

John flashed the dimples.

"I should...'hey Al, guess what your daddy did. He had a big screaming tantrum and uncle Johnny had to put him on the naughty step'."

Randy finally smiled.

"You could put me on the naughty step AKA your dick. Un lubed."

"Randal Keith Orton!"

Randy just shot that trademark naughty smile.

* * *

><p>Outside, Zack was making his way to his rental car.<p>

He was so fucking horny and frustrated.

Since Cena dumped him almost a year ago he'd not bothered finding another fuckbuddy on the roster.

How do you back to milk after tasting cream?

Sure Curt Hawkins had told him numerous times to just get the hell over his fling with John.

But...Zack couldn't.

His phone was still full of all the naughty photos John had sent...and secret photos of John fucking him up the ass that he'd taken and not told him.

It was such great sex.

John was the only man to ever make Zack cum.

Not that Zack had been with many others. Or so he'd told Alex Riley that time back in 2012.

Zack had tried. Tried so hard. No strings fucks on Grindr on the road. But it only temporarily scratched that itch. And he HATED Randy Orton. Seriously hated that bitch. He was willing to bet money that Randy had somehow got the higher ups to halt his push and send him back to jobber hell.

Which of course was true.

But Zack didn't know that really.

He pulled his track pants down and opened his phone up, finding what he felt was the best photo...he was on all fours, ass up, and John was fucking him hard.

Both their faces visible.

He began to fist his cock furiously.

Oh yes.

Oh John.

Fuck yes big man.

Fuck him.

He could even smell the sweat and feel those hotel bedsheets again.

The sound of hard muscled skin slapping.

John's masculine grunts.

Zack remembered screaming John's name over and over again.

Fuck..

He cried out and convusled, shooting his release all over his t-shirt.

He had to feel that just one more time.

He was going to show up to Randy's precious birthday whether the Slim Jim with a face liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>OOoooooh 'eck!<strong>

**Just gets worse for the golden couple doesn't it? You have to feel sorry for Zack though...look how over he was back in 2011-12...**

**Daniel's deciding to give in to his conscience and Sheamus is keeping his distance from Johnny, Randal and his now ex for the time being. Best for him, he does deserve better.**

**Sorry the Shield part was so short but sets up more mini dramas for Dean and Sethie. **

**And Mizzy has realised he still burns a small flame for Swagger. Let's see how Cesaro copes with jealousy...**

**Josh and Cody have gotten over their squabble. Whether Layla will forgive him is another matter. It was extremely Jody-heavy but to be fair, they've barely featured for the past couple of chapters and with multi-couple fics, each chapter is different. It's like revolving doors, which is a style I love writing as it keeps things interesting. In my opinion anyway.**

**Happy Birthday to Randal for yesterday and we'll kick off with his birthday do next chapter! Might try and get it up before Mania as I have an extra night off this weekend (sadly not Mania day : (). If not, see you after Mania 30!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_I didn't manage to get the original Chapter 7 up in time so that's now going to be chapter 8 - Randy's birthday night out, a mess. And because too much awesome stuff happened at Mania and the following Raw to miss out on. _

_I AM SO HAPPY PAIGE IS DUAL LADIES CHAMP...feud with Lay please! #RuleBritannia. Anyway.._

_RIP Ultimate Warrior :( I didn't watch him in his heyday but just days after seeing him on Raw...sobering._

_Anyway, on with the show._

* * *

><p>Daniel Bryan was on cloud nine.<p>

He'd FINALLY done it.

He was WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

After all the stop starting, all the on screen bullying at the hands of the McMahon-Helmsley faction...the illicit romantic turmoils and dalliances with other men...he'd had his Wrestlemania moment. And it couldn't have been better.

He was greeted by Brie the moment he'd disapperead through the curtain, leaving Ride Of The Valkyries and the screams of the New Orleans crowd in his wake.

After walking the corridor of superstars and divas arm-in-arm with his fiancee, the little bearded man caught Sheamus' eye. The tall Irishman shot him an almost sneering smile before huffing, shaking his head and turning away.

Daniel had to admit he was hurt.

Sheamus could have at least threw stuff to one side to show some respect. Just because the crowd hated him in HIS match. But Daniel knew that he couldn't let his past ruin his moment. So he just padded to the locker room.

"BRYAN!"

"Hey Codes.."

"C'mon...you have to come and party...!"

"Give me a chance to breathe..."

Cody just fixed the little bearded man with a look. Well he tried. Cody might not have agreed with Daniel's behaviour lately but he was still a friend and the ravenette did not appreciate being hurled under a bus whilst Daniel had a sexual identity crisis.

"Why are you not associating with any of us anymore? It's not my problem you slept with Randy."

Daniel almost knocked him out and thanking FUCK Brie wasn't in the room at that point.

"Keep your fucking voice down!"

"Why?" Cody demanded, "You didn't have to go and fuck him. You could have told him to keep his thirsty legs closed and appreciate Cena more, you know."

"You really are a bitch, aren't you?" Daniel said, "I have just had the moment I have worked my ass off for 15 years for out there, and all you can do is insult me?"

"Wait, I didn't insult you, I just said, you could have said no. People have said no to Randy Orton before, believe it or not."

"Just remember that guy mentored you," Daniel challenged.

"About how to get the perfect sheen of baby oil, gloss on the lips and maybe a bit of wrestling stuff," Cody said, shrugging, "Dustin's been more of a mentor than Randalyn has. I just don't get why you don't want to be my friend anymore? It's not like I'll throw on the radioactive suit because you have a female fiance...never stopped me before. Do you really think I'm that shallow Bryan?"

"No...I didn't mean..."

"You didn't need to say that, I know you think that," Cody said, blue eyes crinkling, "You think I'm heterophobic."

"For GOD'S SAKE!" exploded Daniel, "You know your real problem? You make EVERYTHING always about you! Well thanks for ruining my moment Cody! And you want to make things personal? At least my Wrestlemania 30 moment was an acheivement. Not being thrown out of a ring full of jobbers in the piss break slot!"

"Oh really? You went there?! Piss break slot, huh?" sassed Cody, "At least the crowd gave a fuck about the ANdre The Giant battle royal which is more than can be said about your darling fiancee and her plastic sister! Fancy going on after the streak was broken. Would have been kinder to cut the sorry hot mess altogether."

Daniel saw red. He'd heard more than enough.

He punched Cody squarely in the mouth, sending the younger brunette stumbling backwards onto the floor.

He was shaking, glowering at Cody.

The small man stomped to the corner of the locker room and began to change.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Josh Mathews when he saw Cody's bloody lip outside the arena.

"Don't want to talk about it," snarled Cody.

"Who have you upset now?"

"Didn't upset anyone. Just told the truth."

Josh shook his head and followed Cody towards the rental where Eden was already waiting.

It was a silent drive back to the hotel. Well this was fun. It had been one hell of a Wrestlemania. And now it seemed like another lifespan altogether. Cody was huffing mutinously through his nose as he drove. Obviously with Eden in the car, Josh just hated it even more. Essentially he was carrying on with a married man. Who'd clearly upset someone backstage and wasn't about to say who it was.

Fuck it.

The little man needed a drink.

Cody can be with wifey dearest tonight cos Josh was fifty shades of done. He wasn't going to spoil the night for Josh.

Once they were at the grand hotel, Josh just walked a fair way behind Cody and Eden and then darted towards the hotel bar.

Without even scanning the place to see who was there, he went to the bar.

"Double vodka, no ice."

"Hey," came an English accent and Josh looked up to see Layla.

"Hey," he said, "You don't look happy."

"I'm not, Michelle's holed herself away...AJ's flashing her ring to all and sundry...once again I'm wondering why I bothered coming back," she said.

"Because if you didn't, the haters would win," Josh said.

"Oh and something else," Layla said, "One of your friends from developmental's here to stay."

"What do you mean?"

Layla whispered into his ear and his mouth dropped open.

"NO...way...but Lay that's awesome! That means in the future you could work a program with her!"

"I doubt it...sweet of you to be so faithful," Layla said, "Where's faceache tonight?"

"Gone to be with his pefect wife," scoffed Josh, "Don't know whether I'm coming or going with him. What with Randy moving his birthday party forward a week..."

"I am still invited?" asked Layla.

"Lay, he invited the roster...everyone except Zack Ryder," Josh said, a slight smile on his face.

"I'll see you at Raw," Layla said, pecking him on the cheek, "Night."

"Night Lay."

* * *

><p>Several superstars and Divas were enjoying some post-Mania drinks in the hotel bar.<p>

Randy wasn't even pissed off about being dethroned. He was sat on one of the corner couches, head on John Cena's chest, arm linked in John's. He didn't care. That was his man.

Admittedly he'd rather not have to sit with Dave Batista any longer than was necessary but he was in good enough spirits to tolerate the big man.

"So your offer still stands?" grunted Batista, "Entire roster welcome on your birthday night out?"

"Sure, sure, may not be champ anymore but still stands," Randy said, "If you ain't got Hollywood stuff to attend too."

Batista downed his beer. He'd already put a few away. He considered himself open minded and still had a pretty big ego blow when Randy turned his offer of sex down a good few years ago. Randy was still extremely sexy to him. He'd still tap that pretty ass. After all, he'd had Cody's smooth twink ass back in 2008. Cody was one thirsty little whore. And Batista had heard Randy was the same. Only not so bitchy and fem.

"Tongue away Dave," snapped John, spotting the way Batista was leering at Randy, much like a cheetah would scope out a juicy looking impala.

"Johnny," chuckled Randy.

"Just well...I thought with Zack being..."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" snarled Randy, incensed.

"Whoa..." Even Batista was taken aback by this mood whiplash, "I know the kid's fallen hard but that's harsh man."

"Damn fucking right RYder fell hard. Onto Johnny's dick," Randy erupted, eyes flashing, "Zack RIDER indeed. Fucking dirty whore. Had no business even being here. I hope he gets fed to Alexander Rusev first. In fact..."

He suddenly had THAT naughty smile going on. The one which John thought was cute yet made him uneasy because he knew it meant Randy had done something he'd have to try and clear up.

"You didn't?" chuckled Batista.

"He did," John said, facepalming, "You've told them to debut Rusev tomorrow on Raw and Ryder's his first dinner, right?"

"Yup," Randy said, "That'll teach Slack Ryder to start rubbing his infected ass against you OUTSIDE YOUR FUCKING TOUR BUS IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Territorial much?" quipped Batista.

"Don't get him started," John said, kissing Randy to try and stem the viper rage.

Randy clambered onto John's lap...ass out, teasing Batista.

Now the Animal had a hardon to deal with. Randy was still one hell of a minx even at 34. Dave Batista definitely enjoyed the company of women and men. But men he was more picky with.

"'Scuse me," he muttered, getting to his feet and wandering to the men's room.

"Randall..." spluttered John, "You can stop now..."

"Do you know how tough it was watching you go psycho on Bray Wyatt's red velvet ass in front of the others?" Randy whispered, "Such...a fucking *kiss*...turnon."

"Jesus Randall, your libido this week..."

"Stop being so fucking hot then Johnny."

"Behave."

"Or what?"

"I'll have to punish you."

Randy just grinned from ear to ear. He rubbed his short-clad ass (what? it was a warm night here in New Orleans!) against John's crotch, moaning.

"BEHAVE!" snapped John, throwing Randy off and back onto the couch.

Rather than throw another hissy, Randy just shot him that mischeivous grin one more time.

"Six foot plus, multiple champion, one of the most wanted guys in the biz," John sighed, "And still you're a big pain in the ass. Just control yourself...what if fans are in here?"

"Only open to the roster tonight Johnny."

"Exactly," came a voice and Randy's eyes narrowed, his large body tensed as he looked into the smirking face of Zack Ryder. Oh fucking NO. The thick slut clearly had balls. Or a death wish. Or was as retarded as he looked.

"Get the fuck away from us," he growled.

"Whatcha gonna do Orton, you're not champion anymore," sneered Zack, "Hi John, your match was ace against Wyatt."

"Thanks," John said, stony-faced, a thick arm around Randy's tense lower back.

"You done brown nosing?" spat Randy, "Only we'd like to be alone."

"I can sit wherever I want," Zack said, "Free country."

"You get the fuck away or I'll fucking break your lazy eyed face." Randy was now right in Zack's space.

"See that's your problem Orton," Zack said, "Such a petulant brat. ALways wants things done his way. All because he's worried that Cena might find a much better fuck than your loose flat ass. Stay pressed cos John can get anyone he could have."

"What makes you think you're such a great lay?" Randy snarled, "I bet every guy who's ever fucked you has hit it from behind so they don't have to look at your stupid face."

John shifted guiltily. Even when he'd had the affair with Zack, he'd felt a bit less of a ratbag when taking Zack from behind. But Zack always wanted it face to face. Zack had been way too clingy. One of the many reasons why John had broken their affair off.

"Not everyone can be born into the business Orton," spat Zack, "I survived fucking cancer to get into this only to be treated like dirt after all I give to this company!"

"What? A few shitty smark-baiting YouTube shows? Wearing trunks halfway up your slutty ass saying 'push me'? You might have gotten further if you'd opened those legs to Pat Patterson like all the other desperate sluts that have come and gone!" erupted Randy.

"Why have his old dick when I could get the top guy?" smirked Zack, "I rode that dick HARD Orton. Pity you cou;dn't learn to keep your man the first time. I bet he thinks of me every time he's in you."

"You wish. He only touched you cos he was horny and you'd put out for a Twinkie," snarled Randy.

"Really? Wasn't what he was saying the other night," Zack said, an evil smile lifitng his face.

"You can barely cut a promo so don't even try that," Randy smirked, "Why don't you go and think up how best to lose to the Bulgarian Super Athlete tomorrow?"

"What?" Now the fight had gone from Zack.

"Oh yes Slack, you're Rusev's first course," Randy sneered.

"Randal..." sighed John. He hated it when Randy went full-on bitch at people. Although he appreciated Randy's possesiveness and defence of him totally...there were times when the Missouri native went a bit too far. But to be honest...John wouldn't have Randy any other way. Wouldn't be Randy without testing John's patience once a day.

"I'm not done with you," huffed Zack and he stood up and stormed away.

Randy began to dust his hands off mockingly before giving Zack's retreating back the finger.

"You really can be a bitch," John said, shaking his head, "You could just not respond to his shit."

"You could have kept your dick in your pants!" growled Randy, "Get me another drink!"

John sighed and wandered to the bar as Randy put his bare, trainer clad calves and feet onto the table in front of the couch.

Randy knew he should stop leaping down John's throat every time the Zack issue came about. John had admitted his mistake and apologised countless times for it now. Randy was just petrified he'd lose John to Zack again. Zack might not be much to look at facially in Randy's opinion but the kid had a really hot body.

Randy reached into the pocket of his baggy workout shorts and fished out his cigarettes. He padded across the hotel bar and out a side exit into the balmy Louisiana night air, sparking one up and leaning against the wall.

He jumped when he realised he wasn't alone.

"What you doing out here?" asked Josh.

"Smoking," snarked Randy.

"Didn't think anyone else would come out," Josh said, "Saw Ryder was bothering you again. If you punch his stupid face then he'll go crying to the bosses. He's trying to get a rise out of you...he's all pally with Gabriel these days. I had the unfortunate timing to take a piss and they were in the stalls bitching about everyone on the Mania card. He as good as told Gabriel that he's gonna keep on taunting you until you snap."

Randy was fuming. His fists clenched.

"Anything else..." he growled.

"That's all I heard," Josh said, quickly raising his hands, "I'm gonna head back inside.."

He headed back in leaving Randy to ponder this.

If he kept reacting to Zack then it'll just make things worse.

But if he didn't then he'd just be accused of being a pussy or having no balls or not manning up etc.

Ugh sometimes it was SO frustrating being Randy Orton.

* * *

><p>Cody stormed into the hotel bar.<p>

He was furious at himself for mouthing off at Daniel. The small bearded new champion was quite right. He did always turn everything into stuff about him. Layla...and now his friendship with Bryan too. And he'd pissed Josh off again too. He really needed to just grow up.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Dean Ambrose as Cody stomped to the bar.

"Nothing," huffed Cody, "Double vodka no ice please."

"That bad?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Can I help you Moxley?" snarked Cody.

"Was only asking," Dean said, shrugging, "Oh you just missed Josh by the way. Left five minutes ago."

"Oh great...now he hates me again too!" Cody exploded, paying for his drink and knocking it back, wheezing as the innocent-looking yet deadly clear liquid burned his throat.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Oh I had a fight with Daniel," Cody sighed, "Just wanted to hang out with him cos he's been so distant...ended up dissing Brie to him."

"You've got a big mouth, I'll say that much," Dean said.

"HAAAYYYY CODES!" came Mike's drunken voice and he slapped Cody on the back. Dean just watched this with raised eyebrows.

"Oh hi Mizzlekins," Cody said sadly.

"Off the charts tonight...Stone Cold...the Rock...Warrior...Carlos Colon...Bret...Hogan...I'm fanboying so hard right now..." Mike said, the biggest grin on his face, "And I'm dating the inaugural Andre The Giant Battle Royal winner!"

"They probably won't continue that next year you know," Cody said.

"How do you know? Don't get pressed cos you didn't win!" Mike said, "And I'm gonna say it right now. Brock Lesnar's got hot legs and I'm getting moist just thinking about him in those shorts."

"Call yourself a wrestling fan! He fucking ended the most legendary streak in sports entertainment history!" Dean said incredulously, "Miz, is that all you can think about?"

"He's a homophobic ass anyway," Cody said, "Calm yo thirst."

"I bet I can change him," Mike said, ordering a bottle of champagne as brazen as you like, "Oh put it on Mr Castignioli's tab my good man." He flashed his pearly whites at the man behind the bar.

"Did he just...?" Dean was taken aback.

Cody nodded. There was him thinking Mike was happy with Cesaro. Or rather...happy with the Swiss' wallet. He had suspected their relationship was too good to be true. Mike was not a gold digger...surely not?

"Oh ladies, ladies," Mike said, "Claudio's sweet...and stacked...but...did you really think I'd give Jakey up for him?"

"You're wasted," Dean remarked.

"I think we'll take that," Cody said, snatching the bottle of champagne from Mike.

"HEY!" Mike protested, "Claudio's too busy bragging with his broskis...yeuch. Boring as hell. I'mma go chat up the man with hot legs. Give me that back!"

"He'll break every bone in your body," Cody warned.

"Really? What about the time he nailed your boyfriend in 2003?" Mike challenged.

Cody went scarlet.

FUcking...!

"Layla told me ages ago," Mike said, "I thought I was jealous of Lesnar. I was jealous of Josh. Oh man...I'd let that big old roughneck do terrible things to me..."

"You're gross," Dean said, shaking his head in disgust.

"And you need to take your chastity belt off," Mike said, "Give me that bottle back Runnels. Or I'll tell the whole locker room about Josh and Brock."

Cody was fuming and handed his drunk friend the bottle back. Even Mike was turning on him now. What had he done to deserve all this?

"Don't come crying to me when you get your arm put in a Kimara Lock right in this very bar and he snaps it in half," Cody spat.

Mike took the bottle and stumbled back across the hotel bar.

"Why is every guy in this company a slut?" Dean said.

"Search me," Cody said, "I like you Dean. Maybe you're more on my wavelength than I thought. And don't worry...I'm not about to come onto you. You've got a nice body but you're not my type."

"Good to know," Dean snarked.

"There you are," Seth appeared behind Dean, "Rome and I have been looking for you for ages."

"Went to the bathroom..and then came here," Dean said.

"Oh..hey Cody," Seth said, nodding, "On your own tonight?"

"Don't ask," Cody said.

"Miz just came over...bought a 1000 dollar bottle of champagne and is now trying to get into Lesnar's pants," Dean said, "You can't make this shit up."

"Well we were the ones kept awake in Minneapolis by Rybaxel banging like pornstars," Seth said, "You should know by now. Sure Cody's got more stories about the sex scandals of WWE."

"Don't ask," Cody said, "Batista looks like he wants to fuck Randalyn; Ryder's after Cena...same every year. Shit always goes down on Mania night after the show. Catch you two later, I gotta piss."

He climbed off his bar stool and padded across to the restrooms. He went into a stall and shut the door. No he didnt normally sit to piss but he wanted to check his phone away from prying eyes.

Soon as he was sat down he immediately opened his phone.

No messages.

He browsed Josh's twitter. Both his official WWE one and his private one. Not an update since the show.

His finger hovered over the number.

He dialled.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang again.

Cody was about to give up when Josh finally answered.

"What?" came Josh's curt voice.

"Joshy...are you mad at me again?" Cody asked sheepishly.

"Yeah I am, I just got an earful in the elevator from Daniel Bryan!" snapped Josh, "Are you really determined to make enemies out of everyone?"

"No! I er.."

"He said you said some really nasty shit to him because you're jealous!" Josh went on, "You hate him because you think he's betrayed you by staying with the girl he's dated for years and is due to marry in five days! Guess what Cody? Straight people exist. Get over yourself. So what if Daniel doesn't want to be with Sheamus anymore? So what if he';s marrying a woman like 80 per cent of society?"

"Joshy...please...I'm sorry."

"This is happening way too often," Josh said, "First Lay, now Daniel."

"Joshy...where are you?" asked Cody, sniffling.

"In MY hotel room, as I couldn't share your marital suite with you and Brandi could I?" snapped Josh, "I could be with my co workers but oh no, I'm sat watching the Latrice and Willem series of RuPaul's drag race with a bottle of JD from the minibar!"

"Joshy...please...let me come up and say I'm sorry," sniffed Cody.

"Not me you need to say sorry to, but fine," sighed Josh, "On one condition. You apologise to Lay and Daniel at Raw tomorrow the first chance you get!"

"Bye Joshy...I love you."

"Love you too," Josh conceded before hanging up.

Cody redressed and pulled the chain before unlocking the door.

And saw the huge figure of Brock Lesnar at the sinks.

Damn.

He didn';t even hear the door go.

The Undertaker's Conqueror was once more in his Eat, Sleep Break The Streak vest and baggy tracksuit bottoms.

Cody padded to the furthest sink and tried to act like he didn't spot the huge blonde.

"It's cool," grunted Brock, "I wasn't listening if that's what you were shitting yourself about."

"Never thought you were," Cody mumbled.

"I know you know," Brock said, "Written all over your face the day I re-signed here. Get over it, it was 11 years ago."

"But you hate gays," Cody said.

"And how could I be takens eriously in UFC if that stuff got out, huh?" the blonde said, folding his enormous arms, "Man's gotta do, Rhodes."

"In that case you might wanna take a walk, cos a wasted and thirsty Miz is after you," Cody said.

Brock raised his eyebrows.

"I'm a married man," he said.

"So am I. So's Miz," Cody said, "Go figure."

"I didn't marry Rena to please TMZ," growled Brock, "Don't bracket me with with your sham marriages you little bastard."

"Who you trying to convince, Beast Incarnate?" Cody said, refusing to be intimidated by the controversial part timer, "Me or yourself."

Brock sighed.

"You're way too good at reading people," huffed the huge blonde, "Yeah go on, fuckin' shoot me. Miss doing shit with a dude every now and then."

"No temptation on the UFC circuit?" asked Cody.

"One or two," Brock admitted.

"Lesnar you might be built like a prison ship but you've got legs Helix Studios would grieve for," Cody said, "Nothing escapes me. It's OK to be bi you know."

"Not where I come from," Brock said.

"You're from Minnapolis! So's Curtis and he parades Ryback around like a trophy," Cody said.

On that note, the ravenette went straight out the bar and headed for the elevators.

* * *

><p>In another corner of the busy bar, Seth and Dean were sat alone.<p>

"MAkes me fucking sick," Dean was saying, "Why are all gay men whores?"

"So were you before you signed," Seth reminded him.

"Not my fault they were expecting a filthy fuck with Rated M For Moxley and got the real me instead," Dean hit back.

"Surely that makes it easier to know that most dudes are just after somewhere to shoot their nut?" Seth said, "I always thought being gay made stuff easier cos no head games and stuff."

"Men have feelings too Colby!" snapped Dean.

"OK, OK, don't go all chainsaw to head on my ass," Seth said, "C'mon, it's Mania 30, we should be celebrating."

"I'm in mourning," Dean said.

"The Streak? I know how you feel.."

"I hate Lesnar with a passion," snarled Dean, spotting the large blonde talking to Cesaro at the bar, no doubt comparing personal best lifting weights, "Smug homophobic part timer cunt."

"Voice down!" hissed Seth.

Dean made sure to be in full view of the bar before climbing onto Seth's lap and began to make out with him.

"Jesus..." hissed Seth as Dean's lips fiercely devoured his, "Will you calm it down?!"

"Take me upstairs," Dean hissed, grinding against him and Seth was very aware of the bulge in the elder man's jeans.

"Can't we stay and just be sociable?" asked Seth.

"Am I that repulsive, huh?" snarled Dean, climbing off the long-haired man's lap and scowling.

"Don't be like that," Seth said, "Just...people already think we're loners and stuff."

"Oh I'm SORRY I cramp your style!" growled Dean, "Go and fucking be with the cool kids if I'm such an inconvenience!"

"Jonny c'mon, you're acting like a chick," complained Seth.

"Dick."

"Jonny, I didn't mean..."

"I know very fucking well what you meant, you think just cos I've always been bottom that I want to be a chick. Well guess what?! I could still knock you fucking out cold. We're fucking DONE!"

And Dean picked up his half-drunk beer and flung it right in Seth's face before storming out of the bar, growling at Summer Rae and Fandango to get the fuck out his way as they entered the place on his way out.  
>Seth shut his eyes and sighed.<p>

Him and his big mouth.

He stomped to the bar.

"Another beer, and a double JD," he huffed to the barman.

"Pissed yourself?" smirked Cesaro.

"Oh funny," snapped Seth, paying and downing his Jack Daniels, gagging as it burned his throat, "Ugh. Fucking dudes. Seriously. And I thought chicks played head games."

"Upset Ambrose?" asked Cesaro, "What did you say?"

They were old buddies having worked together in Ring Of Honor and FCW before, as it was well known. Cesaro knew Seth was a pretty laid-back, what-you-see-is-what-you-get kinda guy, and he also knew about Dean's shady past. Dean was known on the indie scene for years as the easiest pussy going and guys didn't even have to buy him a drink first. Many indie wrestlers went 'gay for pay' for one night cos it was better than their hand and they couldnt be bothered to go score a ring rat.

"Called him a chick cos he was being stroppy and he got offended," Seth said, "Was moaning about M...gay guys being sluts."

"He's a fine one to talk!" Cesaro said incredulously, "Rated M For Moxley was known as Rated E for Easy in Ring Of Honor.."

"Yes I know! Please don't!" Seth sighed, "Look...I know Jonny might have been a bit of a slut.."

"A bit?!" Cesaro scoffed, "His bedpost has more notches than Terry Funk's forehead!"

"How long have you been waiting to use that?" Seth spluttered, incredulously. Terrible but also strangely funny analogy.

"Just occurred to me," Cesaro grinned.

"Where's your man tonight anyway?" asked Seth, shifting guiltily.

"Search me, he's been on the champagne since the Battle Royal finished," Cesaro said, "Least he doesnt have to worry about...what was it Wade called it? Brewer's droop?"

"More than I cared to know," Seth sighed.

"You really think I'd bend over?" the Swiss smirked.

"Well you do have a nice ass, I'll give you that," Seth said, smirking back and gulping his beer.

Mike was about to go and turn the charm on to Brock. But DAMN. Why was Claudio stood with him? Mike was gloriously drunk now on all the expensive champagne. He was anybody's now. He sat at a table with the bottle and swigged from it.

Seth spotted this.

"Er...dude...Miz is just there," he said.

"About freaking time," snapped Cesaro, turning and spotting Mike.

Mike sighed. Guess there was tomorrow night to try and get a piece of the beast. What was good enough for Josh Mathews 11 years ago was good enough for him. And what a brag that would be. But he wanted the blonde NOW...cash in on his infamy.

Cesaro turned to the barman.

"Can I pay my tab?" he asked.

"Name?"

Cesaro gave his real last name.

THe barman couldnt hide his smirk as he handed the bill to Cesaro.

"WHAT THE?!" gasped the big Swiss.

"What's up?" asked Seth.

"Since when did I spend 1 and a half grand?!" Cesaro snapped.

"I think you're dating a gold digger," Seth stated.

"Watch what you say Black," Cesaro snarled, slapping his credit card on the bar. He had no choice but the pay this huge tab. He'd bought rounds for his other buddies but where did that $1000 come from?!

Seth finished his beer. Suppose he'd better go defrost Dean.

He nodded at a few other coworkers before walking out of the bar and towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>Cesaro stuffed his wallet into his designer pants pocket and pulled his expensive tan blazer back over his broad shoulders. He still dressed every inch the swish Euro prep out of the ring.<p>

Mike watched this. His man looked so delicious in his trendy, expensive designer labels but all he could think about was how best to pull Lesnar's track pants down. He wanted a bit of rough. He was bored with being 'treated like a lady'. He wanted to be savaged by a sweaty, uncaring brute. And Brock Lesnar fitted that bill perfectly. He'd even take homophobic abuse. Maybe Brock liked to treat guys that way to get his kicks. But Claudio was coming over. His jeans and shirt fitted him so nicely and his blazer showed his muscled, tall form off to perfection.

Mike definitely got turned on watching him body slam Show. But then...the streak match...and Mike forgot who he was even dating when Brock went out in his baggy black shorts...throwing the 300 pound legend of pro wrestling about.

In fact Mike didnt care. He'd missed the divas match because he'd vanished to the bathroom to jerk over an Undertaker and Brock sandwich. Oh he was going to wrestling hell. But did he care? Nope. He embraced the IWC hate now. He was the one getting paid to do his childhood dream job, whilst they sat behind their laptops, drinking energy drinks all night to moan about the WWE product before jacking off to the daily Diva.

He swigged his champagne.

"Oh heyyy Claudio," he said, flashing his pearly whites.

"C'mon, we're going," Cesaro growled.

"Awwwwww Claudioooo I'm having fun," whined Mike.

"I think you've had enough," Cesaro snapped, "WHere did you get that fizz?"

"Ooopsie," giggled Mike, blinking his big blue eyes, "Couldn't help myself...you know I love Cristal.."

So THAT'S where the extra thousand dollars came from on Cesaro's tab?!

The Swiss was fuming. He didn't mind if Mike ASKED him but to put that kind of money on his bar tab without him knowing...yes they earned a pretty shit hot paycheck in WWE and could afford the finer things in life, but still...it was the principle. Cesaro was a gent and wouldn't use anyone for cash.

"Sowwy Claudio," Mike said, "You mad at me?"

"Yes I fucking am," Cesaro said.

"LEt me make it up to you," Mike whispered, hugging him, eyes travelling to Brock Lesnar's huge back over at the bar. Mmm. Beefy big ass to grab..

"I'm gonna turn in," Cesaro said, not letting himself be taken in by Mike's creeping. He'd seen Mike in a whole new light now. Was Mike really just using him for his money and for sex? He;d told him he loved him! No. Don't get all emotional. You're a man.

"I'm wearing my tiny jock under this suit," Mike whispered, "The one Jakey bought me that you like."

Oh he wasn't even subtle!

But he was drunk, Cesaro conceded. Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow and not remember. But all the same, the Swiss was fucking pissed. Be the bigger man.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, ungluing himself from the Ohio native and leaving the bar.

"Claudio...sorry...please...Claudio...wait!"

But the tall imposing figure of Cesaro had already left.

Mike huffed.

And downed some more champagne.

But.

Yes.

Now was his chance.

He staggered over to the bar with the bottle.

* * *

><p>Seth Rollins was knocking on his and Dean's hotel room door.<p>

"C'mon open up," he was saying.

"Get lost Colby," Dean snapped from inside.

"Least let me in...do we have to talk through this god damn door?"

Seth was really not in the mood for this.

He and Dean rarely argued. Even with Dean's temparement and insecurity sometimes. What crawled up his ass?

"Leave me alone," snapped Dean, "Go find a chick cos that's what you obviously really want."

"What? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Well I'm OBVIOUSLY A CHICK!" roared Dean from inside, "Cos GOD FORBID a guy's allowed to have actual feelings every now and then! You jsut want Rated M for Moxley ass to fuck like the rest of them! I told you downstairs we're through, asshole. Now you can go find a real man like Roman or start dipping it in Leighla!"

Seth bit his tongue.

"Fine," he said, after an uncomfortable silence, "I'll do that. Maybe in that time you can grow up."

A crash sounded against the wall.

Dean, now incensed, had thrown the hotel room's TV remote at the wall as hard as he could and the thing had warped with the impact, the batteries falling to the floor. Oh well, he'll cough up the damage.

"I rest my case," Seth said.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Just open this god damn door."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll say you're taking banned substances."

Seth surprised even himself with that. He wouldn't ever do something so malicious. But it worked, as he heard Dean stomp to the door and yank it open.

"You fucking wouldn't, asshole!" snarled Dean.

"What do you think I am?" Seth challenged, barging into the room.

"OI!"

"Worked, didn't it?" the Armenian high flyer said, sitting on the bed and folding his muscled arms.

Dean huffed and slammed the door shut.

"You can fucking sleep on the floor!" he spat.

"You're making a big deal about jack shit," Seth stated.

"SO?"

"Why are we even having this argument? I just didn't want to dry hump you in the bar!"

"Cos your old buddy Cesaro was watching."

Oh fuck. Wow, was Seth really giving off those sort of vibes? OK he'll admit that maybe he'd hit that cos let's face it, the Swiss could turn straight men gay with his combo of brute strength, chic clothing, chiselled handsome face and suave manner; but Seth wasn't interested. Not really.

"Fine, well we're alone now," he sighed.

"Too late, we're over," Dean said obstinately.

"You really going to chuck 3 years away over a petty tiff?" Seth asked.

SMACK!

Dean had slapped him round the face.

Seth was knocked back, surprised and cheek stinging.

"PETTY?! It means a lot to me, you insensitive bastard!" spat Dean.

Seth was starting to lose his temper.

"Stop behaving like a fucking middle school girl!" he growled, "That was fucking uncalled for."

SMACK!

"Oh really?"

OK now Dean was turning nasty.

And Seth snapped.

He turned and punched Dean right back. He was not going to be hit twice in a row.

Dean genuinely didn';t expect Seth to hit him right back. Not out of work anyway. He was enraged and hurt and leapt onto Seth, hands around the bearded man's throat, eyes blazing, face scarlet with anger.

"Get...the...fuck...off of me...!" spluttered Seth.

He felt Dean release him...and then...he had no idea what possesed him.

THis was such a fucking turnon.

He threw Dean down.

Dean snarled at him, expecting Seth to choke him right back or lay into him with his fists. He didn't however, expect those bristled lips to clamp onto his and devouring his mouth hungrily.

He eagerly kissed back, moaning, and grunting, grinding against Seth sluttishly. No words were exchanged as the two men tore at each other's t-shirts, stripping one another in seconds. Seth pinned Dean down, unbuckling his belt and ripping his jeans down his smooth legs. Damn Dean was still wearing sexy small briefs. He looked DAMN HOT in them as far as Seth was concerned. He was glad they were still wrestling in pants for the forseeable future. Their FCW matches were torture for him as Dean was in tight trunks then (on purpose of course). The younger man tore them off Dean who raised his legs, eyes glittering with lust.

Seth couldn't get his lower half undressed quickly enough. He leapt across the bed to fumble for the lube from his bag. Even mid-anger-sex, he still didn't want to hurt Dean un-necessarily.

Dean smacked his hand away.

"Dry," he snarled.

The pain kink.

His old gimmick was bursting forth. His masochistic side.

Seth pulled those amazing smooth legs apart and spat on Dean's hairless, pink entrance before the elder man folded himself in half, holding his knees apart.

Seth knelt down and aimed his weeping, hard cock...pushing forward and taken aback by the sharp snarl that left Dean's lips as he was painfully penetrated. Seth wasn't sure...this felt like rape to him.

But Dean had had far sicker things done to him in his indie matches.

Seth was still mad at Dean for throwing a tantrum and hitting him. So fuck it. He pushed all the way in hard.

"OH FUCK YES!" growled Dean, "Fuck me. And fucking mean it, asshole."

OK he asked for it.

He was gonna fuckin' get it. Seth's slim hips began to snap back and forth, slapping against the smooth skin, Dean crying out like a two buck hustler. Oh fuck he'd missed being fucked in anger. He loved it when Seth was romantic with him. But this was angry, animalistic fucking. The kind he'd been forced into by the horny assholes on the indie circuit. But enjoyed. He began to claw and scratch Seth's toned back furiously, thrusting his own hips right back. He was thirsty as fuck inbed. He loved dick in his ass. Oh fuck...Seth and he should fight more often if this was the outcome.

The bed was crashing against the wall, Seth snarling and hissing with the stinging as Dean ripped chunks from his back, immodestly crying out his pleasure slash pain. Seth raised his hand and brought it HARD down on Dean's perfect and pert ass.

"OH FUCK YES!" Dean cried, pulling Seth right to him and biting the younger man's lip, "Fuck Colby...you're the fuckin' best...now fucking rape me."

"Get on all fuckin fours then...slut," rasped Seth.

Dean almost blew his load there and then. He actually used to quite like being a slut sometimes back in the indies. But really he'd just wanted a boyfriend who liked him for who he was, not what they wanted him to be. Actually...Seth was hitting his spot perfect in this position.

"Keep fucking me asshole. Don't you fucking stop now Lopez."

"Who said you were in fucking charge?"

Dean thrust against him, fucking himself. He dragged his nails down Seth's back hard, pleased when he felt the wetness of blood.

"Fucker," spat Seth.

"Shut up and pound me."

Seth had no choice but to carry on. His back was now smarting hard. Dean was vicious.

"Ohhhh fuck...fuck yeah...fuck yeah...FUCK," Dean was growling, he could feel his legs tingling and the jolts shooting up his spine as his prostate took more and more abuse. Oh fuck yeah. He was going to come. He wanted Seth to pound his load right out of him. His legs now wrapped possesively around Seth's bloody back.

Seth was now locked in. Forced to carry on fucking Dean.

Not that he was complaining. He thrust in and out furiously, his long hair hanging over his bearded face, cursing and sneering at Dean whose eyes were alight with almost maniacal ecstasy.

Dean shot him a truly vicious sneer, eyes unblinking, crying out whilst keeping his face the same. It was frankly terrifying.

Dean was so fucking close. Oh God he was close. He was going to blow his load so bad. He reached up and threw Seth's long hair over his head.

"Look at me Colby," he spat...still sneering and still letting out loud cries.

Seth was now getting a bit freaked out...he was so fucking close to nutting himself but the look on Dean's face was so fucking scary. He looked insane right now.

"Fucking cum inside me asshole," snarled Dean, "Harder. HARDER DAMNIT."

Seth could go on as long as he wanted. But Dean was scaring him.

He continued to pound, their bodies drenched in sweat and trickles of blood from Seth's back.

Dean was so close. Oh fuck his mind was blown. That perfect face of Seth right in front him...his body consumed...his abs were pulling so hard...oh fuck he couldn't stop it. He was about to cum.

He tore at Seth's back and screamed as he finally exploded, shooting white streams all over his stomach, chest, even his face. He'd never cum so pwoerfully whilst being fucked before now. He'd cum plenty of times being not this hard.

But he was only 80 per cent satisfied. He needed Seth to cum.

"Carry...the...fuck...on...Lopez," he rasped, chest rising and falling, legs cramping but still locked around Seth's back.

Seth cursed, gasped, and grunted as he too finally succumbed and convulsed hard as his essence filled his partner...Dean's legs locking tighter and his asshole clenching, trying to take in everything Seth could give, crying out with satisfaction.

"Ohh COLBY..."

Finally Dean went limp and his legs and arms fell uselessly to the bed.

Seth's mind was blown apart. That was the most visceral, wild, savage sex he'd ever had. The smell of man sweat, semen and blood was filling the room. This what fucking in the ring would probably have felt like. His back was killing him.

He pulled out of Dean and lay next to him, stifling his cry of pain as his sore back made contact with the duvet. How was he going to explain THIS to makeup on Raw?!

Minutes passed.

"Sethie...?"

Dean's voice sounded more normal again now.

Seth couldn't bring himself to look at hid partner. The look on his face as he orgasmed just now was so freakishly 'Here's Johnnny!' (how appropiate) that he didn't know whether to laugh, be turned on, or be frightened out of his wits.

"Sethie...?"

"What?" asked Seth, a bit more abruptly than he intended.

"Love you...and...sorry..."

"It's OK," sighed Seth, finally turning to look at Dean, his hair matted and no trace of that mad, wild-eyed bloodlust now.

"I don't want to lose you," Dean mumbled, "Did...I scare you?"

"No, no!" Seth said, "Anger sex was pretty hot..."

"I could see it you know," Dean said, pecking him, eyes blinking, "You were shit scared."

"You looked batshit insane Jonny," Seth said, "And you've torn my back to smithereens."

"You've never seen me really lose it," Dean said, "I was so mad at you and so horny..."

"Even when we've fucked hard before, you've never looked like that, like you were...well..possessed," Seth said, slowly getting up. Ow he hurt all over. He needed a fucking bath.

"Oh my God," Dean said, looking at Seth's back, "What have I done to you?"

He tried to cuddle Seth from behind, pecking the back of his neck.

"You usually grab my ass when we fuck," Seth said, laughing a little, "First time in 3 years you've gone Moxley on me."

"Scared many of my exes away," admitted Dean, "Thought I'd gone too far."

"Why were you being so snippy? It's fucking Wrestlemania after all," Seth said, padding towards the bathroom and turning the taps on. He really needed to tend to his wounds. And he thought the indies were painful. Anger sex with the boyfriend was another level.

"You not heard the latest rumor?" Dean said, following him in, "Did you not see Orton put Ryder's ass on total blast in front of Cena and Batista earlier?"

"No, should I have?"

"Apparently, Orton is the reason Ryder jobbed out," Dean said, "Before we got moved up to the main roster in 12, Ryder was freaking Cena and Orton wasn't down with that. So he started paying everyone Ryder wrestled to complain to Hayes, Dunn and all the other road agents that he was dangerous and a bad worker."

"I don't listen to gossip just like I don't read dirt sheets Jonny," Seth said, "Not like you to be such a thirsty gossip whore."

"Mens room is gossip haven, didn't you know?" Dean said, a cheeky smile now lifting his face.

"But you hate that shit...that's why you didn't want us to be out, remember?" Seth said, "You've changed your tune."

"Cody spills all the tea," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Seth, admiring his handiwork, "Wow I really ripped your back apart..."

"Yes you fucking did," Seth said, pouring the pathetic tiny bottle of foam into the bath. It smelt like flower but who the hell cared. He turned the taps off and climbed in, hissing as the hot water made contact with the scratches but soon the stinging was replaced with relief and the water was tinged with red.

"So, what's really bothering you?" asked Seth as Dean sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Orton," sighed Dean, "You know we've been working some matches with him at live events...the other week he put me on major blast for stiffing him. Saying 'this isn't the indies motherfucker, do that again and I';ll hire someone to rub you out'."

"You know he's tetchy, look at how he is even with Cena," Seth said.

"Triple H saw the whole thing and just laughed," Dean said, "Orton gets on my last nerve. He's a fucking slut and all. Hypocrite."

"Be careful what you say," Seth warned him, "You piss the golden boys off and see-ya-bye to your spot. What do you mean a slut? Everytime I see him he's all over Cena."

"Sethie do you ever open your ears...it's common knowledge now. Orton slept with Bryan in March."

"And who told you that, Cody? Ever thought that he's just a shit stirrer?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes you know. Like Miz tonight. Going after Lesnar."

* * *

><p>Raw was also in New Orleans on Monday and there was a buzz in the air.<p>

The hotel restaurant was packed with crew, road agents, superstars and divas, all enjoying the more leisurely day rather than being on the road as was usual for a post-pay-per-view Raw.

And there were more than a few hangovers.

Randy Orton was padding into the restaurant, deciding to be sociable for once and not confine himself to the tourbus. That little chat with Josh last night had made him think. Don't let Zack get to him. ALl the anger he managed to work out last night anyway. John had already been through the mill with Bray. And then took another beating from Randy in the bedroom. Well...his pelvis did anyway.

Speaking of the big man and Cenation leader, his hulking, baseball capped figure was stood taking pictures with a couple of early riser fans. Randy was under a cap and shades and skulking in the corner behind an impressive palm pot plant so for once, wasn't being bothered.

"Morning," came a high pitched voice and Randy looked up to see Josh Mathews.

"No Codes today?" rumbled Randy.

"I need a break," Josh said, "Haven't slept much. Honestly...why can't I be with someone my own size?"

"I dunno how you handle him," Randy smirked.  
>"Pot calling the kettle a hot freaking mess, I can see Cena holding his stomach, what the hell did you do to him?!"<p>

"Rode him until my legs gave out," Randys aid, shrugging, "Thought about what you told me about Ryder. Not gonna let that sad bitch bother me. Oh...and I stole these."

"Zack's trunks? What the hell?" Josh said.

"Needed something to wipe myself down with afterwards," Randy said, as though he'd just done something as prosaic as buy a bottle of milk, "Oh and I wouldn't touch them. Johnny did go in bare and he'd got a lot of tension built up."

"Yuck...you're fucking gross...you spend way too much time with Coddles," Josh said, retching, "You're the same age as me...that's just...ugh."

"You can talk," teased Randy.

"Running away from me Joshy?"

Both Randy and Josh looked up to see a comedically-pouting Cody.

"No...just got hungry," Josh said, "You were doing your morning run...I didn't wanna wait."

Cody sat on Josh's lap to many protest and planted a fat kiss on his lips. Trying to be extra cute and affectionate to make up for his behaviour last night. And for being a slut in the bedroom most of the night.

"Best night ever," Cody said, nuzzling into Josh making himself quite comfy, before fixing those mischeivous baby blues onto his former mentor, "You keep wriggling Randalyn. Sore down there are we?"

Josh just sighed. It was going to be one of THOSE mornings.

"Well it was either kick ten tonnes of shit out of Ryder's messy ass or ride my man like a cowboy," smirked Randy.

"No brainer," Cody grinned back, "High Five."

Randy actually did that.

Josh until recently had always thought Randy was so cool and aloof...even during his night with Randy and John almost four years ago. Last night he'd seen that Randy was vulnerable about the stuff with Zack. And Randy could be playful when he wanted. Usually after a great night wih John.

"I have BIG gossip," Cody announced, "When Curtis gets here."

And the bearded figure of Curtis Axel slid next to him at that precise moment.

"Morning," he grinned, "Big gossip, I'm here. Spill the tea bitch."

"Randalyn should hear it," Cody said, moving and siting centrally on Josh's lap, ass right on Josh's crotch bu Josh was too busy complaining about having to support 215 pounds this time of a morning without coffee.

"And I'm just an armchair," he huffed.

"Unless Slack Ryder has developed a premature ejaculation problem I don't want to know," Randy rumbled but he was grinning anyway.

"Oh get her," teased Curtis, "Codes. Spill. Tea."

"OK, Mizzlekins was one HOT mess in the bar," Cody said, "Don;t say anything to Cesaro...but...he was going after Lesnar...I saw Cesaro leave with Mizzlekins and looked pissed the fuck off. He had to pay out for a bottle of Cristal."

"Michelle a gold-digger, well isn';t that a surprise," scoffed Randy.

"Hey," Josh said, "He is still my friend...not cool Coddles."

"Neither is throwing himself at a homophobic pig like Lesnar," Cody said simply.

Josh squirmed. Not so homophobic when he held him after hard rough sex in 2003...but anyway.

"Girl, Lesnar shaves his legs," Curtis said, "I caught him shaving them a few weeks back. Threatened to crack my neck if I told anyone...whoops."

"Tell TMZ," Cody said, grinning, "He;ll never come back."

Although he thought maybe Brock wasn;'t such an asshole after that brief conversation last night...Cody was still jealous of the UFC champion for the fling with Josh even though it was a long time ago.

"I bet he really is gay but can't face up," Curtis said.  
>"You're from the same city and you don't hide it," Randy put in.<p>

"I back it up on the weights and in that ring," Curtis said simply, "Minnesota isn't the gay friendliest state though. Especially in the country."

"Awww, I feel kinda sorry for Lesnar," Cody said, "He basically alluded to missing being with a guy when I bumped into him in the restrooms last night. Maybe he did tap Mizzlekins' thirsty ass."

"Coddles...get off my lap," complained Josh.

"Nope," Cody said.

"Whore," remarked Curtis.

Josh's phone went.

He took it out.

_**From : Paige**_

_Hey! Wanna meet for coffee? : ) xx_

"Coddles, you're gonna have to move," he said, "I've been invited for a coffee."

"CAN I COME TOO?"

"Pipe down, and up to you," Josh said.

Randy shamelessly looked over.

"Meeting with 21 year olds, huh?" he rumbled, "You dirty old man."

Cody frowned.

"Then I'm fucking coming!" he snarled.

"Thanks a lot Orton," huffed Josh.

"Well clearly maineventers bore you," teased Randy, but his eyes were raking John who was walking over.

"Coddles, it's Paige, duh!" Josh said, "Don't get so sassy."

Cody relaxed.

"Oh...OK...oooh I still wanna come," he said, looking more and more like an excited little kid, his pretty face illuminated with that beautiful smile, "I want to hear the syndicated updates of the dramas of the NXT roster."

He stood up so Josh could and then they made their excuses and left.

Curtis spotted the approaching John Cena and decided to go hit the gym instead. Being third wheel to Cena and Orton could be a bit awkward. He made his excuses also and left Randy alone.

"ABout time," Randy said, "Don't they ever leave you alone?"

"You should be nicer to fans," John grinned.

"I'm a heel Johnny, so I can't."

"Not that you're cut up about it really?" teased John, "Now. Am I safe to be next to you without fear of permanent bruising?"

"Don't be so hot?" smirked Randy.

"You're 240 pounds," John said, "Just remember that next time you like to get nasty."

"You can deadlift twice that," shrugged Randy.

"I know," John said, and he pecked Randy on the lips. The taller and younger man could NOT stop grinning.

"Do that again," Randy said.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me in a public place," Randy said.

John did so. Randy kissed right back.

"Love you," rumbled the tanned man. That had just made his day. One step closer to getting that ring on his finger. The ring he'd wanted since he was 22 years old. John didn't realise how much proper public affection meant to Randy. Being open backstage had been the last big step for the golden couple of WWE. For a few moments Randy had forgotten the fling with Daniel. Forgotten the sinister threat of Zack Ryder.

"Love you too. Can't call you champ anymore though," John said.

"Last night showed me that you don't care about that," Randy purred, "Just wish we were still in bed. And...didnt even get a semi when wrestling with Bryan."

"Good."

John was immensely relieved. That was definitely in the past now. He took Randy's hand and held it on the table, his callused thumb rubbing the bronzed hand.

"Johnny..."

"Yeah?"

Randy kissed John again.

"I like New Orleans," he rumbled, "Take me sightseeing."

"OK," John said simply. No media today for once. He should make the most of it.

"You mean that? No Total Divas shit or media?"

"Nope. I'm a free man until we get to Raw."

He stood up, heaving his taller partner up too. SOmetimes you had to take risks. He led Randy back to the tour bus, holding his hand the entire way. Neither of them could really blend in - Randy's ink and height; John's sheer bulk - but miraculously, neither of them ran into fans and were stepping onto John's bus where they'd spend last night.

Randy's underwear on the floor.

But the rest of the bedroom area was spotless.

Oh Randy you were adorable. A neat freak even first thing after Wrestlemania AND a night of fucking.

"I think you missed something baby," grinned John, picking the sexy Andrew Christian briefs up.

"Nope, it's the place my smalls look best. On your bedroom floor," grinned Randy.

"If you'd called them panties then I'd start worrying you'd taken too many head shots," grinned John.

Randy placed the briefs back on the floor next to the bed.

John began to change out of his Cenation shirt and khaki shorts.

Randy's eyes raked him and he licked his lips...much like a snake would do when presented with a juicy lizard for tea.

The hulking body in black boxers just filled the room and Randy's cock already was hardening. John however had a different idea. He opened his case and pulled out some dress pants and a button down shirt. He was going to be a gentleman. Take a leaf out of that smoothie Cesaro's book and spoil RKO today. He pulled on his dress pants.

"STOP!"

John jumped out of his skin.

"You are not coming around New Orleans with me dressed like THAT," snarled Randy, and he pulled open the commode and yanked out the ironing board and iron. OK John was starting to think he was obsessed.

He plugged the iron in and snatched the clothes from John.

He just wanted John to look well turned out. And it meant getting to see John in just boxers while he did so. WIn win.

John lay on the bed, flexing idly as Randy began to iron his shirt and dress pants. He was too cute. Randy almost scorched the expensive Prada shirt as his eyes were glued to those powerful muscles flexing. Once he was happy he folded the clothes up and handed them to John, watching him change.

He just grinned as John buttoned up.

"Could you stretch to a tie and jacket?" he asked.

John just flashed the dimples and opened the commode where his suit jackets for Axxess week were all hanging, and took out the one which matched these pants. Now he looked the perfect gent. Randy looked good today too, his t-shirt tight and showing off his sculpted arms and chest, his jeans dark and hugging him in the right places.

The two top guys of WWE then left the bus and headed out into sunny New Orleans.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the stadium was electric.<p>

A gaggle of Divas had gathered backstage and even most of the men were stood to give a standing ovation to the young, overwhelmed with emotion new Divas Champion as she staggered tearfully down the corridor, still unable to take in everything that just happened.

The cameras were on hand to film Paige being congratulated by her fellow Divas, including an also tearful Summer Rae.

Once it had died down a bit little Josh went and hugged her. Usually it was the other way round down in Florida. Well, was. Not anymore. Paige was now a main roster girl. Layla had only told Josh that they'd called Paige up to the main roster permanently. He was gobsmacked when she beat AJ just now. Layla had led the squeals and cheers, namely to see her now ex girlfriend defeated more than anything. And word was AJ was leaving for a while. Good riddance as far as Layla was concerned. And Curtis Axel. Both glad to see the back of her after she broke both their hearts to go and be with Punk. Well Punk broke Curtis' but anyway.

"I know I got no business..but I'm proud of you..." Josh said.

"Worked my whole life...for this," wept the young ENglish girl, "And you've got every business...you're a friend..."

"Won't be the same without you," Josh said, "We'll miss you. And Summer. Just me left with Whorey Corey now."

Paige laughed despite her state.

"Yeah, well," she said, wiping her eyes, "Now Oli's back. Oh but I'm gonna miss nosing in his lovelife and have him moan at me for it."

SHe almost dissolved into more tears.

"Sorry...I know..I'm always meant to be angry," she sobbed, "Just...this is the best day of my fucking life..."

"Oh stop whining...Saraya...it doesn't suit you," Josh teased, "Come back and visit us at NXT won't you?"

"I'm still NXT women's champion," Paige sniffed, "Still want to train and learn. Tell Oli he's not rid of me yet. Has he gotten laid yet now he's back?"

"You really want to know...who cares? You're the youngest ever Diva to hold that title and the second English girl to..forget Oli's love life!"

"You're hiding something from me," Paige giggled, prodding him in the chest, "DOn't make me put you in the Scorpion Crosslock, you're light enough.."

"OK, OK...but...you're the first to know and that's only because before I flew out here..."

"Tell me! Now!"

"Well...night before I came to New Orleans, Oli told me he was bringing someone home and cos he's cute and old fashioned, I said OK, I'll make myself scarce, maybe go for an evening workout or something...but of course, next morning, I had to leave early for the flight...and I saw him taking coffee into Oli's room..."

"Who? You're torturing me now!" squeaked Paige.

"Have a guess," Josh grinned, "He no longer works with us, and I have to say, good on him and I don't normally condone cheating. No, it's not Ziggler's brother."

"Wait...oh my GOD.."

"Yup. Oli's been getting that Jesse White D. Ultimate fuck you to Whorey Corey."

"YOu have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Maybe tomorrow for Smackdown," Josh said, "Someone else wants to see you."

He turned on his heel and allowed himself a smile as the young ivory skinned ENglish woman was embraced and kissed by a statuesque blonde...Summer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK I had to stop before this got bare long...sorry it's been SO long. Yeah Randy's birthday night out got written but then Mania, Raw, another Raw...so much happened in WWE world that I had to rewrite and change stuff. And I think there's enough going on here - Zack trying to ruin Randy and John's lives...things look cute and safe though...for now.<strong>_

_**I would have loved to have stuffed this with smut from EVERY pairing but I know a few wanted Ambrollins and plus they needed a good dose of screen time...so yeah. Dean be a HO in the bedroom. But still manly. **_

_**Did Miz just piss away his relationship with Cesaro for a shot at the Beast? I know many of you don't want to see that so it depends...LOL. Had a lot of Centon smut lately so I forced myself into not writing some. I love Randy as a hot mess bottom.**_

_**The birthday night out might still happen as there's a couple of scenes I still want to use from it. But we'll see. **_

_**Paige is now a main roster gal and I'm going to enjoy bringing her into stuff. Some of you who followed JFP might have gotten served some femslash teas there with the AntiDiva and Ms Rae, and I hinted at it in an earlier chapter of this story but now I have confirmed it! LOL.**_

_**Hope you liked this one anyway!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it was a while too! Will try not to leave it that late again!_**

_To the reviewer who wants to see more Sheamus - I hear you, don't worry :) I need a new slash partner for him though because he's not a mug and certanly won't go back to DB now the little schnauzer is married._

_It looked like Randy thought his troubles with Zack are over...uh-uh._

* * *

><p>It was a week removed from Wrestlemania.<p>

Randy Orton was changing in the locker room. He'd known this was coming. The reformation of Evolution. Which wouldn't be so bad but Dave Batista seemed to keep touching him. He knew he asked for it after the post-Wrestlemania drinks where he wiggled his ass in the Animal's face...but...not like it was any secret at all that he was John's. And John's alone.

He'd turned the Animal down years ago. Why couldn't he get the message?

The door opened and Randy quickly pulled his joggers up..but not quick enough.

"Hot date with Cena Randalyn?" came Cody's teasing voice.

"Dunno what you're talking about," Randy mumbled.

"Assless Andrews," Cody stated.

"Oh...yeah," Randy said and he flashed the cheeky grin, "Why arent you at the hotel getting laid?"

"Movie night." Cody said, "Randalyn, I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not just about sex all day every day."

"Could have fooled me," teased Randy.

"I'm just theatrical," Cody said.

"Wait is that another ring?!" demanded Randy, spotting the second ring on Cody's finger.

"No," Cody said, and his blue eyes crinkled, "Just one of Joshy's...I can at least pretend I'm married to him."

"Why did you marry Brandi?" asked Randy.

"Protect Joshy...and myself," admitted Cody, "Selfish I know...she's getting really frustrated with being a beard. She put me on total blast last night because I've never been wih a girl. She keeps asking me how I'm so sure I don't like girls if I've never tried."

Randy exhaled.

He'd sort of been there. But Alanna was the result and he wouldnt change that for anything in the world.

"I dunno," he said, "Maybe you should talk to Josh...but...wait..don't go. Something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Dave BAtista. I need you to spill the tea on him."

Cody went scarlet.

"Why?" he said, folding his arms.

"I think he wants to smash me," Randy said simply.

"Now you've noticed," Cody said, "His eyes and hands are all over you. Why do you ask? Tempted?"

"No!" snapped Randy.

"Well," Cody said, "I was only 22 when he fucked me. I was the skankiest twink hoe you'd ever meet. I could take two tops in a night and still be hungry sometimes. He wrecked me. Every position. All night."

"Didn't need to be so graphic," Randy grumbled.

"You said spill the tea, so I did," Cody said, "He can rim for fucking days. Talks dirty and likes you to talk dirty back. Power top. Won't stop till he blows his load. Made me cum twice...no...three times. And he goes all night. But...that was before I met Teddy. And then Joshy...Joshy is bigger down there than Dave."

Randy nodded. He had to admit, one thing he took from the night he and John gave Josh a two-for-one special, that the little man packed a surprsing amount of heat, especially for his height and build.

"Course," Cody said, a slight scowl, "You've seen it. I forgot."

"Codes..."

"I don't want to discuss that. EVER!" snapped Cody.

"Not proud of that," Randy said.

Cody covered his ears.

"NA! NA! NA! NAAA!" he said, "No Randal. I don't want to know!"

He looked really hurt and angry. Randy knew that this would always be a sore point.

"Sorry," he said, "So basically, Batista thinks he';s amazing in bed but is average..."

"Basically," Cody said curtly, "Good with his tongue though. Look at his hitlist. He got a lot of pussy on the roster. Said I was the tightest one he'd had."

"OK that's enough," Randy said, pulling his jacket on.

"You said tell you everything," Cody said, "Keep your back to the wall around him Randalyn. All I'll say."

"I intend to," Randy said, "Laters."

"See ya."

Randy picked up his bag and began to walk to the tour bus. However his path was immediately blocked by a sneering, smirking Zack Ryder.

His blue eyes narrowed and a fierce snarl formed on his lips.

"Get out my fucking way," he rasped.

"So, Dave BAtista, huh?" sneered Zack, "Whatever would John say? And you call ME the slut?"

"You're lucky you're still using both those fucking legs," snarled Randy, "Get the fuck out my way. NOW."

Zack took his phone out, opening a text to John.

**_To: Cena_**

**_hiii John : D . Just heard Orton asking for deets on Big Dave's goods. Looks like he's bored of you : P Fancy some company with a younger, hotter model? XD xxxxxx_**

Zack just smirked.

"Oops, can't keep my mouth shut," he said, "Looks like John Boy won't want you."

"Grow the fuck up," Randy said, "And you can text him all you like. He won't want you."

"Don't have to text him," smirked Zack, "I have him on WhatsApp...Kik..."

"Yeah whatever, nice try," Randy said, pushing roughly past Zack, easily overpowering him and making sure to hit him with his sports bag.

Zack just gave the retreating back a smirk. As soon as Randy was out of sight, Zack took a final look around the locker room to make sure he was most definitely alone.

His phone buzzed.

**_From: Cena._**

_Knock it off. Just remember who you're dealing with. _

Zack was not going to ignored.

He pulled his sweatpants down along with his underwear. Mmm. Felt good to be naked in the locker room. He remembered wandering around naked at work when it was him and John. As things should be. He remembered sex on John's tourbus.

Now he was hard.

He lay on the cold tiled floor, pushing his bare ass up.

He took a selfie, tongue out, looking as slutty as you like.

He sent it to John.

**_To: Cena_**

_C'mon John. I'm alone and waiting. Come and wreck me like you used to : P_

Even if John ignored it...his semi-nude was now on John's phone. And he could always re-send. And now Zack was horny. Painfully horny. He really needed to be fucked.

**_From: Cena._**

_Pull shit like tha_t again_ and your pink slip will be in the mail._

Looks like it was plan B.

Zack couldn't get back to the rental in this state. He was aching for relief. He reluctantly redressed and made his way back anyway. Soon as he was holed up in that hotel...He drove through a red light in his rush to find privacy.

Finally he was in the hotel room.

He tore off all his clothes and lay on the annyoingly empty bed. His hardon was leaking precum all over his toned abs and hiplines. He wriggled over and fumbled in his suitcase. Yes. Thank fuck he'd brought it. Yeah, he had to make do with a dildo. Nobody else on the roster interested him right now. And not even an anonymous hookup on Grindr either. Besides, calling out 'John' during sex with someone whose name he didnt really know usually killed the mood.

Zack began to apply lubricant to his entrance and the toy before spreading his slim, smooth legs and inserting into himself, moaning loudly.

"OHH JOHNNN!" he whined, his legs raised, his mind working overtime.

He never lasted long when he used this on himself.

He did manage to steal John's hat tonight though. He pulled it from his sports bag and inhaled perversely. Mmmmmm. Next time he was going to try and steal the tee.

He sniffed the hat again before placing it on his own head.

He needed more action.

He kneeled up and lowered himself down onto the toy instead, actually crying out this time.

He began to fuck himself.

Hard.

He'd been so used to self-loving that he could make himself cum without jerking his dick.

He writhed and snapped his hips, running his hands over his muscular body, his hardon throbbing.

"Oh John...Johnny...John...fuck me yes...yes...just there...OHHHH JOHNNN!"

He didn't care who heard him. Or how truly undignified this was.

"Pull my hair John...call me your broski John...oh yes John..."

It was almost funny but yet so sad. Anyone who walked in on this. Zack losing himself, truly away on another planet. Imagining he was having sex with the top guy.

"Ohhh JOHN! YES! Nobody fucks me like you can!"

A cacophony of mewls and small screams left Zack's throat as his orgasm rocketed closer.

"Ohhh JOHN! I'm gonna...fuck John...fuck..."

Zack opened his mouth and bellowed the man in question's full name at the ceiling as semen sprayed all over his abs and the duvet under him.

* * *

><p>Back in John;s tourbus, John was trying to calm an enraged Randy down.<p>

"I keep everyone on the roster's number," he tried to explain, "Vince tells me to!"

"WHY HIS?!" roared Randy, "YOU SAID YOU BLOCKED HIM!"

"I never said," corrected John, "I just said I don't respond and you assumed I meant blocked."

"THAT MEANS HE CAN FUCKING SPAM YOU WITH DIRTY ASS NUDES!" yelled Randy, lobbing an empty beer bottle at him which smashed against the wall, "AND THEN YOU'LL WANT TO FUCK HIM AGAIN! ADMIT IT JOHN! YOU STILL WANT HIM!"

"Jesus Randall, how many times! The more you react, the more he'll keep giving both of us all this shit. I thought you were better than that!"

"WELL SORRY I'M NOT! SORRY FOR CARING ABOUT LOSING YOU COS YOU OBVIOUSLY COULDN'T GIVE TWO FUCKS!"

SMASH!

Another beer bottle.

And another.

Randy was really on one tonight.

John knew the best way to deal with one of Randy's tantrums was to literally not react. Eventually it'll fizzle out. He was so glad Alanna wasn't here to see her Daddy acting like this.

Randy was magenta in the face and his chest was heaving in and out.

He picked up his phone.

"I'm fucking going out," he snarled, "DRIVER! STOP THIS FUCKING BUS NOW!"

John just sighed.

"Where you gonna go?" he asked.

Randy tapped a text to Dave Batista.

_Hey man, fancy some beers and talk about the old days? :_ )

Batista replied almost instantly.

**_From: Dave B_**

_You bringing Cena with you? ; )_

Randy got an evil smirk going.

**_To: Dave B_**

_Nope. Just us. Evolution boys ; )_

And Batista in his primal mind had taken this to be the green light he'd been waiting for.

**_From: Dave B_**

_Awesome. How far from the hotel are you? :; )_

Randy looked out the windscreen of the bus.

About ten minutes.

He snarled the name of the hotel to the driver.

He swaggered back into the bedroom area.

"Meeting Dave for beers," he said curtly, "Might see you in the morning."

John felt the hackles rise on the back of his neck. No John, don't react. He could always tell when Randy was trying to bait him into getting pissed off. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Fine," he said shrugging.

He could see the vein throb furiously in Randy's temple as the younger man bit his lip hard, obviously even angrier that John didn't care. John knew Randy would be back. The door of the bus hissed open and Randy stomped off.

"Mr Cena, sir..." the driver began.

"Park up," John ordered.

Randy stomped into the hotel bar, searching for Batista. Not that the big man was hard to find. Randy hitched his jeans up so they were wedged up his ass and swaggered across to his stable partner.

"Hey," he rumbled.

"Oh hey man," Batista said, leering at him in the tight t-shrit he was sporting, "You're lookin' fly."

"So do you," Randy said, "And you already got me a beer in. Good man."

He slapped Batista on the back and made sure to perch on the stool RIGHT next to him.

Batista was licking his lips with glee. He knew Randy couldn't resist him forever. OK the kid was hotter 10 years ago but who wouldn't kick Orton out of bed? And Dave bet that Orton still could go all night. He couldn't wait to tap that copper ass.

"Oh hey Randy," came a surprised Sheamus' voice, "Thought you';d be well away."

"Fancied some beers, nothing wrong with that is there?" Randy rumbled coolly, biting his tongue to swallow the mean diatribe regarding Daniel's nuptials that he SO wanted to lob at Sheamus.

"Only asked," Sheamus said shrugging, "No John?"

"John who?" Randy said, shooting Batista his mischeivous smirk before swigging his beer, his piercing eyes not leaving the elder man's, taunting him.

Sheamus observed this curiously. Nah, must be a trick of the light.

Batista shot Randy the sleaziest smirk in response.

What a fucking cock tease.

Orton KNEW how hot he was.

He KNEW he could get cocks hard and pussies wet all around every room he was in.

And Dave was going to make him pay later.

He was going to make that tattooed little slut BEG for mercy.

Just like he made his former stooge Rhodes do so six years ago. That was some good ass pussy he had that night. Made him realise men made shit-hot lays. Especially younger ones. Randy might be 34 now but he still knew all the tricks in Dave's eyes.

"So Randy, when is this party?" asked Sheamus, "Your birthday was 2 weeks ago now and you've not mentioned anything about whenever it's supposed to be."

"Oh yeah, silly me," Randy chuckled, "How does tomorrow night sound? Pass it on."

"Tell me it's not still fancy dress," Sheamus said.

"Nope, just show up," Randy said, shrugging and downing his beer.

"Looked like you needed that kid," mumbled Dave.

"Oh yeah, I'm thirsty tonight," Randy said, flashing another smirk at Dave, deliberately emphasising the word. He knew he'd regret this, and John was most probably telling the truth about Zack. But he was still so mad at John for not blocking that whore's number...

"Best get you filled then hadn't we?" leered Dave.

"Oh yeah, a refill would be just awesome, man," rumbled Randy, leaning over the bar, pushing his jean-clad butt right out and asking for two more beers.

Dave was using every last fibre of self-control to not spank that ass right there in the bar. Mmm. He'd been wanting to pound that since the very first night he, Randy, Flair and Hunter debuted the EVolution stable a decade ago. Randy was a hot young slut then too. COcky but annoyingly monogamously devoted to fucking Cena.

Sheamus knew he was not imagining this now. Yuck.

Randy really was a slut! He wondered if the Viper had been carrying on like this behind John's back for years and just never told him. Look at him...bending over the bar, shaking his arse for Batista in front of all and bloody sundry...first Bryan, now Dave.

He threw his empty pint glass onto the bar and stormed off to the toilets to go for a slash.

"Alright mate," Wade said, already at the urinals as Sheamus stood at the end one.

"No I'm not," Sheamus said, "Randy Orton is a dirty slag."

"Don't let Cena hear or you'll be jobbing," Wade reminded him.

"You haven't seen him! He's practically giving Batista a fecking lap dance out there," Sheamus spat.

"Most of the lads here are bigger slags than the girls," Wade said, zipping up, "Look at the way Miz took me for a ride."

"Oh yeah, forgot that," Sheamus said, "I really thought men were easier than women to go out with. None of the worrying if you;'ve pissed them off stuff, time of the month etctetera."

"Maybe we go for the wrong sort," Wade said, "Back home I used to go for rough lads...manly men...ruggers, tradesmen. Preston was full of 'em. If you avoid Canal Street and all the bloody puffs."

"Did you?" smirked Sheamus, washing his hands.

"Yeah, less emotional shit," Wade replied.

Sheamus grinned some more. Hmmmmmmm.

"Fancy another pint or are ya done for the night?" he asked.

"What do you take me for, and it's your bloody round," Wade smirked.

The two Brits (well Irishman and Englishman) headed back to the bar, seeds of thoughts sporuting in both their heads.

* * *

><p>Randy was on his third beer. He was necking the stuff like it was soda tonight. Determined to not think about the possibility that John still wanted a piece of Zack despite so much evidence to the contrary. One of Randy's biggest downfalls was if he'd gotten an idea in his head even if it was wrong, he stubbornly stuck to it until it blew up in his face. And then he'd have a lot of making up to do.<p>

"I'm going to take a piss," Dave said, "Not as young as I was in the early days. Be back in five, man."

"I'll be here," Randy grinned.

As Dave left, his seat was almost instantly filled by Mike. Who looked unusually pissed off.

"Double vodka no ice" he said, "Oh...hi Randy."

"Surprised you're not riding Cesaro..or Lesnar," Randy snorted.

"Very funny," snapped Mike, "I didn;t bed Brock. I was just drunk. That's all. I know yoiu think what me and CLaudio have is a joke.."

"Did I say that?" Randy said.

"You implied it."

Mike knocked the double vodka back in one gulp, hissing as it burned.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Randy.

"Claudio doesn't trust me," Mike said, "He checks my phone...checks my wallet...even asks me to empty my pockets."

"Can you blame him?" asked Randy...yes he was aware that he was being a total hypocrite.

"No, I'm just...flirty when I'm drunk," Mike said, "Claudio doesn't know how amazing he is."

"Spill the tea," Randy said.

"He's eight inches," Mike said, "He loves making me happy...he's such a gentleman...treated me so nicely. Understands me. He gets me."

"Love how the first thing was his dick size," scoffed Randy, "Clearly that's your number one priority. You're jsut like Codes."

"Maybe I am a size queen, probably why we get on so well, Coddles and me, that is," Mike said, "I love Claudio...but...I don';t know if I am fully ready to commit totally...ugh I hate it. Brock's so hot...and I can;t the image of how awesome a hug from those huge arms after a pounding would be out of my head."

Randy's subconscious was nagging him to wake the fuck up and realise trying to bed Batista would be the worst mistake of his life.

"What would it solve?" he asked.

"I'd have amazing sex...Randy I feel sorry for Brock. Nobody bothers their ass talking to him. Only Claudio has. I think. You were here when he was the first time."

"Doesn't mean I was beer buddies with him," shrugged Randy, "You can't have both him and Cesaro."

"Claudio and I haven't had sex since Mania," MIke confessed, "He says he can't get in the mood now he knew I was after Brock. I still need love Randy."

"You're a freaking sex addict," remarked Randy, "THere's a difference."

"Alright for you, Mr Lean Bronzed God, you could have ANYONE in this fucking room!" Mike spat, "When you're a fat fuck like me, you have to be thankful for all you can get!"

He ordered another double vodka.

ANd downed it.

"You're not fat," Randy said, "I;'m insecure too Mike. I'm not the perfect guy you think I am."

"Oh really? Randy Orton insecure? And for your next trick you're gonna pull a rabbit out of Mark Henry's sweaty ass!"

"You don't have to believe me," Randy said, shaking his head, "But I'm gonna say this. You say you're a flirt when you're busted? Why the fuck are you dropping double vodkas?"

"Because I'm lonely and need some attention!" Mike whined, "Ohh...look...Jakey. He';s on his own."

"What the..?"

But Mike was already walking, almost running to Swagger, his suit jacket flapping as he went.

* * *

><p>Jack was just checking his phone as he sat down with his beer when he felt someone flop down right next to him.<p>

"HII!" Mike beamed, the vodka starting to kick in already. He'd not eaten since before Raw, and even though he was not on it, he was still gonna be there, cos of course they might need for media shit, blah blah.

"Oh hey Mike," Jack said, "No Cesaro?"

"Let's not talk about him," grinned the Ohio native, "Let's talk about us Jakey, your hair is looking FINE AS nowadays...Biff."

"Quit that," Jack sighed, "You're in a relationship, I'm married."

"I miss you Jakey," pouted Mike.

"Take it Lesnar was a disappointment," snarked Jack.

Mike went scarlet.

WHO ELSE KNEW?!

"How...did you know?" he spluttered.

"Rollins told me during the week," Jack said, "It's been round the whole male locker room, Mike. That's not a good look you know."

"Asshole. I thought you got me, Jakey."

"What do you want from me, huh? You can't have me, you're seeing 'Tonio which I was cool with and shit, now you're acting like you want me again yet you go chasing fucking Lesnar?"

"I like men," Mike said, "Even if men don't like me. So what's Cat got that I don't? IS IT COS SHE'S THINNER THAN ME?!"

"Voice down," Jack spat, "I don't have to explain my marriage to you!"

Mike was now well on the way to being wasted. Four vodkas downed in rapid succession on a relatively empty stomach. Not good news. When he was drunk. He was HORNY. Hence Brockgate at Mania last week.

"C'mon Jakey, we were great together," Mike wheedled, boldy reaching under the table and stroking Jack's crotch.

"GET OFF ME!" snapped Jack, springing to his feet.

"What? You never used to say no to me!" Mike persisted.

"I'm saying NO now," Jack said, "FOr fuck's sake go and talk to Cesaro. Just go and say fucking sorry! Christ...I knew messing with you would come back to haunt me."

"That all I was?!" screeched Mike, now causing a few people to turn and look at them, "Just ';messing?!'"

"Yeah you were. Now take a fucking hike and leave me the fuck alone," snarled Jack.

SMACK!

Mike slapped him hard around the face.

"BASTARD!" he yelled, "ALL IT TAKES IS ONE CALL AND I'll TELL CAT EVERYTHING!"

"You wouldn't?" growled Jack.

"Watch me!"

Jack knew he was in deep, deep shit.

Mike;'s big blue eyes were filled with tears and he was hugging himself. That really all he was to the blonde? Just 'messing about'? OK he was carrying on with Wade and Cesaro as well at the time but...that hurt. It hurt a lot. The fight was leaving him.

But not totally.

He spat viciously in Jack's face before turning and storming out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Mike ran through the hotel, and up the stairs before collapsing against the wall, sobbing. He felt used. And dirty. But he knew he deserved it with his slutty ways. He had had Jack, Cesaro AND Wade at his beck and call for weeks and months before supposedly settling down. Randy was right. He didn't know a good thing he had when he did have it.<p>

"Hey man, what's up?" came a voice.

"Oh hi Nicky," sniffled Mike, "Just man trouble."

"Aww that's shit," Dolph said, "Wanna talk about it?"

He sat next to his friend. On camera he really did look like he hated Mike or looked down on him but they were still good friends. Dolph wasn't Mike';s type so he knew he was safe.

"DOn't wanna bore you...I'm drunk," Mike said, "Jake Hager is an asshole."

"I did try and tell you that you'd get hurt by sleeping with him," Dolph said, "Why you even caring about him anyway? Thought you had something cool with Cesaro."

"I fucked that up as well didn't i?" sniffed Mike, "Going after Brock last week after Mania..."

"You idiot!" Dolph said, "Jesus...you should fucking calm down!"

"I was drunk...you know me Nicky...I'm anybody's," Mike said.

"You're just making excuses," Dolph said, "Stop opening your legs for anything with 24 inch pythons.."

"Hogan's still got it...I'd let him in," Mike said.

"Oh my fucking GOD, listen to yourself!" Dolph cried, "Just get your ass up to Cesaro and suck up to him! What's so bad about that?"

"I'm scared Nicky," confessed Mike, "I don't want to commit to him and have him leave me for some hot blonde with big tits."

"SOmeone who looks like Maryse...jesus Dude you have it all!" Dolph said, "The hot blonde trophy wife at home, the big hunky guy at work...some people are just never satisfied!"

"OK for you Nicky, you're not fat!" Mike hit back.

"Oh not that again! How many times..."

"Says the guy who's so fucking lean and perfect...and used to call me Big Fat Miz all the time!" snapped Mike.

"Part of my gimmick," Dolph said.

Mike had already got to his feet.

"Man I'm sorry..." Dolph began but Mike was stomping up the stairs.

* * *

><p>John was sat on his bus, watching a Steven Seagal movie, one he'd seen a million times before. He wasn't concentrating much, just needed to take his mind off his row with Randy. He'd deleted all of Zack's messages. He wanted to block Zack but he knew he had to set an example and be a good company face.<p>

Oh it was no fucking use.

He turned the movie off.

He was going to try and turn in.

Not that he could sleep, mind going over what Randy must be up to in that bar.

He was SURE Randy would come back.

But was he really?

Randy had been really fucked off at him. That was the most blazing temper Randy had had in a while.

A knocking sounded athe front of the bus.

Oh thank God.

John almost sprinted to the foor and pushed the button to open it.

His heart sank.

No Randy.

"Hi John!" beamed Zack. He wobbled a little. He'd downed some whiskey in the hotel room and inhaled a lot of poppers.

"Go away," John said.

Zack pouted.

"That's not very nice is it?" he said.

"Movie night with Randy, so please leave," John said.

Zack sneered.

"Nice try John," he said, "I know your plastic girlfriend isn't here. Justin told me that she was in the bar."

"Randy is a fucking man, and you know it," John growled, "Now. I've asked twice and won't ask again. Get off my tour bus."

"Justin;s told me everything, your permanently PMSed girlfriend is cosying up to Dave Batista in the hotel bar and being all chummy with Sheamus," Zack said, "Come on John...I just want to talk."

John sighed.

"Fine."

Zack beamed frome ar to ear and stepped onto the bus...oh the memories flooded back. Being taken in every room on this huge plush vehicle. Cuddling up watching the rain-soaked freeways shoot by...

He staggered past John.

John reeled back. The kid reeked of alchol. Oh fucking GREAT.

But he was prepared to call security if needs be if Zack even TRIED anything.

He reluctantly padded towards the bedroom.

Zack was now laying on the bed, his WWE-issue tracksuit now on the floor and in just a pair of tiny 2Exist briefs. Black with a silver waistband. Ones John had bought him as a present back in their fling.

"What are you doing?" he barked.

"It's warm in here," Zack said, "Like them John? They still fit me."

"Put your clothes back on this minute," ordered John.

"You're so highly strung John," cooed Zack, opening his legs, "WHen we were together you were so much more relaxed. Randy's ageing you. I never gave you that kind of stress, John. I loved you."

"Stop this shit," snarled John, "Say whatever you want to say and then get the hell off this bus."

"You'd throw little me out into the night John?" Zack said, now rolling over onto his stomach, brief-clad ass up, every curve of his pert cheeks visible through the black fabric, "You helped me out with my injuries.."

"Put your fucking clothes on," John growled again.

"These panties look sooo good on me John...you always knew what to buy me," Zack went on, "THis bed's still as soft as I remember...when you used to fuck me on it...when you held me and we watched America go past the window on the road..."

"You're fucking wasted," John said, "You're making a complete dick of yourself."

"Come on John, we're adults," Zack whimpered, "Please...I need you John! I've never been right since you left me. You were the best I've ever had!"

"Stop it."

"Our last time together...I never wanted to end," Zack went on, pushing his ass up a bit more, "I cried when you made love to me. You kissed me and held me John. You PROMISED YOU'D LOOK AFTER ME!"

"Get out," John snapped.

"No. Make me."

"I'll fucking throw your desperate ass out into the street! Ass naked if I have to!"

"I loved it when you threw me around John, so grrrrrr...such a man."

"Get the fuck out! If Randy comes back...they won't be finding all your body parts!"

Zack got to his feet and stood right in John's personal space. He reached around John's neck. His breath REEKED of whiskey and John nearly retched.

"John...Johnny..." Zack murmured, "I've gone mad without you...you don';t know what it felt like...to have it all...and to lose it all so fast. I've barely had sex since we finished...no man could compare to you."

"Whatever, you drowned your sorrows on Grindr like every other sad case," John said.

"Even Curt offered to screw me out of pity," Zack said, "He said he was up for it cos his balls were blue. I turned him down John. Because I knew...I just knew you'd come back to me. Please John. I'm pre-lubed and ready. I just need you."

"You're a wreck...you need help," John said, backing away.

Zack was getting desperate. This wasn;t how it seemed inside his head! As soon as Justin had informed him (and sent pictorial proof via snapchat) that Randy was indeed in the bar and sans John...and that John's bus was parked outside...Zack thought that finally his dreams had come true. But no. John wasn't playing ball!

Zack was desperate. He ripped his briefs off so he was stark naked.

He bent over in front of John, rubbing his ass against John's sweatpant-covered crotch.

"Johnn...please...I want you so bad...it hurts me.." he whined.

"Get your fucking clothes on and get the fuck off this bus. I won't tell you again, Cardona!" snarled John.

"Oh yes! Be rough Johnny! Go Thuganomics on me!" whined Zack, "SPANK ME! I'M A BAD BOY!"

John had never been put in a more perilous situation. If he threw Zack naked out into the parking lot, someone would see and then ask questions..the kid was so fucking drunk he'd blab it all to Hunter or worse, TMZ and then John was finished. But if John did what Zack craved...he'd lose Randy for good but keep his career.

What the fuck was he supposed to do?

Zack was no turnon like this. John felt sorry for the kid. Even though this was his fault. He had no idea Zack was such a bunny boiler.

* * *

><p>Mike was stood outside his and Cesaro's hotel room door. He knocked pitiously, having stormed out to the bar without his room key card.<p>

"Claudio..."

The door flew open.

"Oh you're back, thought you'd be in Lesnar's bed!" scoffed Cesaro.

"Please Claudio..."

"Oh now you want me," Cesaro said, "Suppose I better let you back in."

He ushered Mike inside and closed the door.

"Claudio..."

Mike broke down in full sobs now. Immediately the gentlemanly and chivalrous nature of the Swiss overtook his petty anger at his man and he went and hugged the Ohio native tight.

"Hey..hey...none of that," he said, "Don't cry."

"You hate me.."

"No i don't, I hate what you did on Sunday but I don't hate you...Mike...Michel...I love you...je t'adore...ich liebe dich..."

That was literally all Mike needed. Cesaro to pull his head out his ass and tell Mike he loved him.

"Oh Claudio.."

He planted a huge fat kiss on the Swiss's lips.

"Let's draw a line under this," Cesaro said, "And we agree you just watch how much you drink in future?"

"I...had...four vodkas downstairs," Mike confessed, "I was mad at you Claudio...and I made an ass of myself..."

"What did you do now?" sighed Cesaro, sitting on the bed, not wanting to hear this.

"Gave Jakey a piece of my mind," Mike said, "I hate him Claudio. He used me. I don't want him. Not now not ever."

THat was so cathartic. And a real relief to Mike.

He'd seen Jack';s true colors as far as he was concerned down there. He wasn't going to tell Jack's wife. She was welcome to his love rat ass. Brock...that itch will need to be scratched in the future but right now Mike was putting it to the back of his mind. Maybe the voddy hadn't fully kicked in yet.

"That's..good...I guess," Cesaro said, "No more flirting? Are you in this for real or just my wallet?"

"CLaudio!" Mike said reproachfully.

"You put a grand on my credit card so you could woo the Beast," Cesaro said, "I can't forget that."

"I'll pay you back...Claudio...my...darling...I'm rich too..." Mike pleaded.

"It's not the money, I'm not an asshole," Cesaro said, though his softie side melted at what Mike called him, "The principle. You used me to get kicks. I need time to get over that."

"You're...you're gonna leave me aren't you?"

"No...I just told you, I'm not an asshole," Cesaro stated, "But you can't expect me to brush something like that under the carpet. One thousand dollars, Mike. That's the monthly paycheck for many of our fans who pay for tickets to keep us employed."

"I know," sighed Mike, "I was stupid...CLaudio...I'm sorry. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Show me Claudio," Mike whimpered, his suited arms around Cesaro's neck, "Please. I've missed you these past 10 days..."

"It hasn't been 10 days since we.."

"Feels like 10 years Claudio, Mania day was a long time ago...you didn't even hold me when I mourned the loss of Warrior."

"I was just as devastated as you..." Cesaro said.

Mike was kissing his neck.

"CLaudio.." he whimpered, "My man...mon amour.."

He lay back on the bed, pulling the big Swiss man ontop of him, pecking his lips.

"Love...you..*kiss*...love..*kiss*...my Claudio...*kiss*."

Cesaro could somehow tell that he wasn't buttering him up to get a fuck. Something in those blue eyes meant every word. He sighed and relented, ushering Mike around so they were properly on the bed.

He pulled Mike up and began to softly peck his lips, gently loosening Mike's tie and pulling it off, before starting to unbutton Mike's expensive Prada shirt. When all the buttons were undone Cesaro placed his large hands atop Mike's curvy pectorals, massaging them softly...Mike whimpered in pleasure. He wouldn't tell ANYONE this but he liked this a lot. He was normally self conscious about his chest, seeing people online saying he had "tits" but actually...it added to his 'being treated like a lady' kink. And Cesaro knew this. It was why he did this in the first place. And because he liked Mike's muscular, curvy, thick body. He was still a man after all. Something to hold on to. He slowly removed the black suit jacket (Prada naturally) and folded it carefully, placing it on the floor, before ever so slowly removing the shirt from Mike's beefy shoulders.

"CLaudio..." cooed Mike.

Cesaro just smiled and stroked the slicked-back hair. If he was honest, he wanted Mike to cut it because he thought it looked nicer much shorter (he'd actually lusted after Mike in his WWE Title reign days as he had the fauxhawk and was a lot chunkier). But he loved Mike whatever he looked like. Mike shot him a beautiufl smile, his blue eyes sparkling as he began to unbutton the flash shirt Cesaro was wearing, moaning as that ripped, powerful body was exposed. Brock who?

Jack who?

"Let me," Cesaro whispered, slapping Mike's hands away. He was going to make Mike feel sexy. Make it all about him. Even though Mike had been the one in the wrong for being slutty. He knew how self-conscious Mike was about his shape and weight. He pushed Mike gently back onto his back and unbucked the expensive black leather belt, also unbuttoning and unzipping those fitted suit pants.

Mike was wearing tiny briefs underneath. He had a slight muffin top but Cesaro liked that. He pulled the pants down those chunky tanned legs and stopped to undo Mike's shoes and socks. Even the shoes were an $800 pair. He was such a little diva. Cesaro gently cupped Mike's bulging briefs and stroked.

A series of tiny screams left Mike's mouth.

"T...t...take my panties off..." he squeaked.

He was so...so...turned on. He'd not felt so sexy in ages. Cesaro was a fucking God. Such a gentleman.

"Oui," grinned Cesaro, gently taking the briefs down so Mike was naked. Mmmm. He still smelled gloriously masculine. Though he would never tell Mike that. Mike spread his legs as far as he could, trying to indicate what he was wanting.

"I...please..."

Cesaro pecked those pouty lips and began to stroke Mike's inner thighs and under his balls...moans, whimpers and those simply adorable small screams filled the room. Mike was the only man Cesaro had been with who had no interest in his dick being played with.

Cesaro began to undress infront of Mike.

His body was divine. He was fucking perfect in every proportion.

Every time they had sex...Mike was freshly in awe.

His cock was leaking precum copiously.

"Oh Claudio...you adonis...look how wet I am," he purred.

And he was still refusing to jerk even though the urge to do so was overpoweringly intense. It was a hundred times more sensual and satisfying when he didn't jerk off. Cesaro kneeled between those chunky legs and his bald head was now between Mike's thighs, and then...

"OOOOHHHHH!"

This man could rim like no other.

Mike raised his legs to give the Swiss full access.

That tongue was unreal.

And those long fingers...

Mike was thrashing his musuclar arms, small screams leaving his throat. He didn't care if the whole hotel could hear. Every so often Cesaro would look up and catch his eyes, stop to admire Mike's curves before resuming eating Mike's ass out. His handsome head moved back and forth, totally devouring Mike's most intimate area. Cesaro always thought that most guys didn't know how to do this on another and just used it as a throway thing before sniffing the poppers and dicking said guy. Cesaro was a gent. He enjoyed making his men scream. He'd tried to persuade Jack to let him do this when they used to mess about. But Jack said no, nothing was going there. WHich was why Cesaro ended up bottoming. But Jack was a good fuck.

Mike...however...was the full package.

Shame guys couldn't cum from there really.

Mike was a mess.

Powerlifting fucking tongue...oh God...

His nerve endings were shot to pieces and he hadnt even been fucked.

Cesaro was aggressive when he rimmed...seriously he could fucking teach classes how to trruly please another man.

He must have had women eating out the palm of his fucking HAND!

Mike was SO wanting to beat off and just fucking RELEASE...

"Claudio...I...OH! stop...please...I need all of you.."

Cesaro lifted his head, grinning.

"You're fucking amazing..." gasped Mike, "I can't last!"

Cesaro just grinned some more before reaching into his LV suitcase for the lubricant.

He coated two fingers and began to prep Mike.

Small screams filled the room once more.

Oh FUCK! Please don';t touch his spot...Mike was sure he'd come.

Mercifully the Swiss withdrew his fingers and began to coat his huge cock. Mike had only barely seen Cody's dick back in 2011 but he was sure Cesaro and Cody were equal. Cody chose to waste his length by being a bottom...Cesaro used his how it was intended.

Cesaro leaned forward, allowing those chunky legs to spread and aimed...penetrating the well-prepared entrance easily.

"Oooohhhhhh CLAUDIO..."

He slid all the way inside Mike, gently because he did know his own size and strength..letting the Ohio native wrap his muscled arms and thick legs tightly around him.

Mike was a mess.

A fucking mess.

WHy had he been so stupid?

He began to let out more small screams.

This was just...off the scale sex. The man was a fucking love God. Five different languages..six if you counted the fucking language of love!

He continued to let out small scream after small scream, punctuating it with Cesaro's real name constantly.

Cesaro let Mike express it, keeping his grunts low and manly. He was one heck of a lover. And plus he wanted to make sure Mike was never tempted by any other schmuck again.

"Ohhhh CLAUDIO...oh Claudio..."

Mike stroked the bearded face, his eyes wet with pleasure.

"K-kiss me...please Claudio..."

Cesaro did just that, keeping his movements firm but slow, pecking those lips. This was true man sex, not the artifical shit you saw in gay porn in his opinion. Men could be sensual too. Too many took the romance part out and used it as a freaking currency. Maybe Cesaro was the one doing it right whilst the others did it wrong.

"Ohhh...I'm gonna...Claudio..."

"Noo...non non non...not yet.." whispered Cesaro. He stopped.

Mike was an inch away from the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

"WHY!?" he squeaked.

"We got all night.."

Cesaro paused when he knew Mike had edged it...and began to start fucking once more, the small screams louder. He leaned upright, still using those strong, powerful hips to thrust into Mike's ass, his long arms and huge hands now massaging Mike's pecs and uber-sensitive nipples.

The screams grew even louder.

Mike was on another planet. Oh fuck. This was why he loved being with men! No woman could ever have made him feel this fucking good! He WAS the woman now. And he didn't fucking care! His legs..lower back...ass...were all on fucking fire. Those hairy legs and soft duvet just felt so...fucking...he couldn't describe how it felt against his ass cheeks...But he was aching to just blow one huge fucking load. He couldn't hold it back once more. He needed to just cum..

"Oh Claudioooooo.."

"Close again mon cher?"

Mike nodded.

Cesaro was hoping he could get Mike to cum when he did...make it really fuckin epic for him.

He was getting close too..the tight warm heat, the short sharp wails and screams...that sexy curvy manly body writhing in ecstasy beneath him...he leaned down and gazed into those blue eyes.

Mike was so fucking close...more...please more..

"Oh...oh Claudio...please...I can't...I can't..."

"It's OK baby...let go..."

Mike threw his head back and screamed...like full-on scream as he exploded, shooting stream after stream of semen all up himself, hitting his stomach, chest, neck, face...he hadn't come for almost a week...oh my fucking God he;d never blown a load like this..Cesaro too was losing his shit, grunting...cussing...garbled French...or was it German...Mike wrapping his legs tightly around the powerful body...feeling the warm splatters shoot inside him...

FInally...

It was over...

Mike was a wreck.

Cesaro too, was a wreck.

They collapsed ina sweaty mass of muscled limbs ; air heavy with testosterone.

Now THAT was fucking makeup sex.

* * *

><p>In the bar, Randy was on his fifth or sixth beer. He knew this was turning out to be a really bad idea, letting Dave Batista buy him drinks. Spiting John? Really? He may as well have just gone and fucking TOLD Ryder to go screw John.<p>

"Ahh man, so glad Hunter decided to reform Evolution," grunted a boozed-up Dave.

"You've said that about eight times now," Randy huffed.

"True man," Dave said, "He and Flair made us both stars..."

"Only because Flair bet him fifty bucks and bought him a steak dinner that he could take two of the biggest nobodies and make them stars," Randy said.

"That old shit's been doing the dirtsheet rounds for the last decade," Dave said, slapping Randy on the back, "You enjoyed that shit, right?"

"Yeah...still do," Randy said.

Dave's hand was now resting on his thigh.

"Still looking good kid," the Animal growled, eyes flashing with a beer-fuelled lust, "Why do you still stick with Cena when he's banging that plastic twin."

"He's NOT!" snarled Randy, "For the fucking cameras! You banged Kelly so don't talk to me about plastic!"

"What did you have against Barbie, she was the hottest fucking thing this company ever employed," challenged Dave, "Scared she might be a better fuck than you?"

Randy got to his feet and squared up.

"FUCK YOU!" he snarled.

"Sore point, Orton?" teased Dave.

"I'll fucking show you!" spat Randy, and he slammed his beer down and stormed to the men's room to go take a piss.

Stood at the urinals, Randy's mind was racing. Had he once more given Batista a come-on?

One of the stalls opened at that point and Randy was met with the sneering face of Justin Gabriel.

He just shot him a snarl and stomped to the sinks.

"Surprised you're still here Orton," piped up the high flyer, "SHouldn't you be trying to reclaim Cena?"

"Don't associate with undercard jobbers," spat Randy, "Go back to NXT where you may still be relevant."

"I bet Cena's pounding Zack right now," Justin went on, "Zack's desperate for him...and you left him all alone in the tourbus."

"Fuck you," Randy said.

"No thanks," Justin said, "I unlike everyone else don't think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"I wouldn't touch your prejacking ass with a bargepole," snarled Randy, "No wonder you can't get laid."

"Same old insults, let me guess, Rhodeth told you that did he? He's fucking an irrelevant dwarf. What does he know?"

"Just get the fuck out of here before I rip you limb from fucking limb," snarled Randy.

Justin just sneered and sauntered out.

Randy stared at his reflection before washing his hands. He looked up once more to turn the tap off and stood right behind him with a hungry look on his face, was Dave.

"Dave..." he said, "I'm gonna head back."

"Not like you to retire early, we used to go to Hooters every night back in the day," growled Dave, licking his lips.

He made his move and grabbed Randy around the waist.

"Dave?"

"Quit fucking cock teasing Orton," snarled the Animal, "And get your ass in that stall."

Justin;'s words still rang in Randy's ears.

He smirked at Dave.

The older man's lips crashed onto his, that tongue lashing around his mouth. No wonder he was called the Animal. Randy hadn't been kissed like that in years.

He broke it, and brain firmly in his cock, he dashed into the end stall, Dave following him, banging the door shut.

"Just fucking take your pants down!" Dave growled.

Randy fiercely unbuckled his belt and his jeans dropped to his ankles.

"Turn around and show me that sweet ass."

Randy did so, wiggling a little before taking his briefs down. What the fuck was he doing?! Why?

What if John didn't have Zack in the tour bus?

What if Gabriel was just doing his usual shit of running his mouth and stirring up trouble?

Dave sank to his knees and began to rim Randy roughly, grunting hungrily. Randy moaned loudly. Oh fuck. Damn it. Dave really was good with his tongue. Why did Cody have to be right? Randy didn't want to enjoy it.

He really was a slut.

Now he had no reason to hate Zack.

He'd crossed the line. Even if he refused to fuck Batista...Dave';s tongue was halfway up his ass...it didn't matter.

Dave slurped and licked roughly, his stubbled and goateed skin making Randy weak with pleasure. He always liked it when John went down on him unshaven.

"That's a fucking sweet ass still," growled Dave, spanking him, "You're still a hot piece of ass."

He unbuckled his own designer jeans and pushed them down his thick thighs. He spat on Randy's entrance. No time to be loving. Batista was a man with blue balls and a load to blow. Since 2002 he'd wanted to fuck that ass. Even Melina, who was one hell of a freak in the bedroom...the Animal had wanted nothing more than to pound princess Orton from one end of the room to the other. He'd heard Randy was a screamer. That bassy voice could go up so many octaves when his pussy was being smashed. He'd heard Cena banging him many a time. He'd let a little troll like fucking Bryan smash it. He was a whore and Dave fucking loved that.

"Hurry up and fuck me if you're gonna," rumbled Randy, turned on. But hating himself.

Batista spat on his hand some more and slicked his length.

He lined up behind the muscled, albeit flat, tanned ass and roughly entered the tight hole.

"OWWW! FUCK!" Randy cried, hissing in pain. Fuck that hurt. Dry. But...John was bigger. Oh who the fuck cared? No way could Randy take the moral high ground. Here he was, pants round his ankles, in fucking restroom stall, with Dave Batista's dick up his ass. He was dirt. And he knew it.

Dave barely gave his well...prey, any chance to get accustomed to the invasion before beginning to thrust in and out hard and fast, grunting and cussing immediately. If only Orton had hair still, he'd pull it. Instead he pulled Randy right back to him, his big callused hands rubbing the tee-clad torso.

Randy was moaning and crying out like a slut, watching their blurred reflections in the off-white tiles of the bathroom wall, the scent of pine disinfecant invading his nostrils, mixing with the beer and sweat scents and cologne coming off of both men.

Dave...wasn;t bad at all...hitting his spot...

His cock was leaking precum.

"Yeah boy," growled Dave, "Getting all wet for Daddy."

Oh God.

Randy had guessed that Dave would be into that Daddy/Boy shit.

"Yeah...rape me," Randy moaned.

Fuck you John.

Blatantly pounding Zack.

Zack was welcome to him.

Dave began to pound Randy hard and fast, jerking Randy's dick. Randy could take it like a man. Rhodes screamed like the little skank he was when Dave fucked him back in 08. But they were in a hotel room then. Randy couldn't be too vocal here.

"Oh fuck Dave.."

Yeah. Moan his name.

"Take my fucking dick Orton, if only your precious John boy could see you now."

Smack!

Smack!

Dave was spanking Randy's ass hard. He might be six foot, 240 pounds. But he was still younger than Dave by a fair few years. So as far as Dave was concerned, Randy was still a boy. Who cared if he was a dad? He fucking loved being dicked.

Randy wasn;t going to last...his prostate was being destroyed, his dick being jerked off...the thrill of being caught...the thrill of being so despicable to John...

"OHHH FUCK YES DAVE!"

He was coming.

SPraying the toilet in front of them with his essence.

"Yeah boy, make that pussy cum," growled Dave, getting close, "I';m gonna nut right in your slutty ass Orton."

Randy just whimpered.

Dave bellowed like a rampaging bull and climaxed hard inside Randy.

As soon as he was done, he pulled out.

And sank to his knees, slurping his own release from the gasping former eleven-time champion.

* * *

><p>In the far corner of the bar, over yet more beers, Sheamus and Wade Barrett were busy discussing British football.<p>

"So fucking glad you're here mate," Sheamus said, a little slurry and ruddy in the face now, "One thing I struggled with back home. Finding fellas who were into man stuff. Can't stand mincing fairies."

"Wouldn't call Danielson a mincing fairy," Wade grunted, necking his beer.

"How did you end up with all the builders and tradesmen, huh?" Sheamus said, "You're a dark horse."

"I just don't wear it like a fucking badge," Wade said, "Seriously look at all the puffs in WWE...Rhodes...he's the biggest nancy going."

"Agreed, can you imagine what shagging him would be like?" Sheamus said.

"He's a fucking bitch," Wade said, "Nice to your face and then stabs you in the back. Fucking shrimpy Josh Mathews? What the hell's all that about?"

"Drew hated working with him," Sheamus said, "Said all he did was talk about dicks and arses and grooming and shit. Tried to make Drew chop all his barnet off."

"I know Drew's a mate," Wade said, "But that's probably the last relevant thing he did."

"Shouldn't have married a psycho bitch," Sheamus said, "So Wade, keep askin ya, why Miz? The guy's a primadonna and an attention seeker!"

"To be honest buddy, after Gabriel, anything was a bonus." Wade said, "I was horny, and Miz is built like a man."

"Fat, you mean?" smirked Sheamus.

"Nothing wrong with a beer belly!" smirked Wade, "Some of my best shags were porkers."

"You like real men then?" Sheamus teased.

"Damn bloody right I do," Wade said, "All this shaving legs, trying to look like girls...talking like girls...makeup. Yuck. Whatever happened to blokes being blokes? Give me a sweaty builder with a hairy arse anyday than some preened up party bitch like Cody."

Sheamus shot him a big smirk.

He definitely thought now that Wade was all but asking him to give him one.

"Bored of this bar now," Sheamus said, "I;ve got some tins of Guinness in me room? Wanna come hang out there, away from all the drama?"

"Good lad," Wade said, slapping Sheamus on the back, "Should we see what ol' Drewboy's up to?"

"Nah, just us," Sheamus said. Well why not? Wade was a good-looking lad. A man's man. Totally on his level. In fact...he'd fancied Wade for a while. Ever since he lost the mop top and gained a beard. Woof. Sheamus was definitely into lads with facial hair.

Wade pulled his suit jacket on and stood up.

"Don't go too fast satsuma bollocks," he smirked.

Sheamus grinned.

Wade played his cards right he might just get to see them.

* * *

><p>John Cena, unaware that his man had just cheated on him, was still agonising over what to do.<p>

"Come on John," pleaded Zack.

"You're fucked up, you'll do something you'll regret," John said.

"I'll never regret being with you John," Zack said, getting up and looking right into John's eyes, his hardon now brushing against the folds of John's shirt, "Kiss me. Please. All I want is a little kiss, John."

"So why you naked?" challenged John.

"Kiss me John."

John sighed heavily.

Reluctantly, he leaned forward and pecked Zack on the lips.

Zack's face lit with a frankly evil smile.

"We know you can do better than that John," he murmured, his whisky-breath now invading John's every sense. John had never found someone more repulsive right now than Zack.

"You said little kiss, it's what you got, now get out," spat John.

"I could be recording everything on my phone right now Johnny," Zack said, eyes still glinting with a dead malice, "Kiss me. Properly."

John sighed. He had no choice. This could get out. Zack was clearly unstable. And if John didn't play ball...his career could be ruined as well as his relationship. Which it already was thanks to Randy's jealousy and beer-fuelled actions going on in the hotel unbeknownst to him. So actually, John had nothing left to lose. But he wasn't to know that.

He shut his eyes, imagining he was kissing Randy, and took Zack's lips once more. Zack's whisky-flavoured tongue thrust into his mouth and the younger man began to passionately make out with him, whining needily, grinding his leaking cock against John's shirt.

"Ohhh Johnn..." whined Zack, as they broke apart, his pink tongue licking his lips, chest rising and falling, so fucking pleased, "You're still so amazing at kissing."

He sank to his knees.

"No. No. You've had more than enough!" John said, hating how panicked he sounded.

"It's only me Johnny, your broski," Zack said, yanking John's sweatpants down. MMMMM! John was commando.

"Get off me!" snapped John, smacking his hands away, and trying to cover himself up.

Zack shot back to his feet.

His lustful expression was now replaced by a frown.

John was unprepared for what happened next.

Zack shoved him hard, so he stumbled backwards, losing his footing and crashing to the floor of the bus. Zack stumbled drunkenly over and straddled him.

His cock was achingly hard and he was leaking so much precum. He kissed John;'s neck, whimpering.

John tried to fight him off.

And then Zack punched him!

Right in the mouth.

"ARGH! Fuck!"

"Don't fight it Johnny," Zack cooed, "C'mon...you still want me. I'll even sit on your face like I used to."

"No!"

The door to the bus opened.

John had NEVER been more relieved.

Even if it was Nikki and the E! camera crew...hell even if it was Vince, Hunter, or Stephanie. Anyone to save him from this hideous hell he was in.

"Zack man? You in here? Gabriel said you were...oh...sorry..."

Curt Hawkins was red in the face at the sight of his buddy and former tag partner butt-naked and atop a clothed Cena.

"CURT! I TOLD YOU!" erupted Zack.

John caught Curt's eye.

"I'll come back later...I thought you were just hanging out..." Curt mumbled, turning away.

Zack pulled his briefs on and stormed over.

John picked himself up. Ugh. Thank fuck for the jobber. Zack's precum was all over his shirt. He was sure he was about to be raped. In a manner of speaking. Normally he'd object highly to undercarders barging into his bus. Which meant he now owed his life to freaking Curt Hawkins.

Zack's clothes were still on the bus. He kicked them out of the bedroom.

Outside the bus, Zack was enraged.

"I fucking TOLD YOU," he panted, furious, "To NOT come in! John and I were about to have sex!"

"I saw Orton on his way back, wanted to save you from an ass kicking," shrugged Curt, "Seriously man, Cena is off limits. You're already in the doghouse with them upstairs? Do you really want to be fired altogether cos if Orton had come in...you'd be fucking mashed up."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT JOHN AND I HAD!" yelled Zack right in his face.

"Man, you need to sober up, you're wasted," Curt said, wincing at the pungent scent of cheap whiskey.

"I HATE YOU!" Zack bellowed.

"Keep it fucking down man, what if someone catches you?"

"I don't care Curt, you interrupted me! Now I'll never have him!"

Zack broke down into wheezy, drunken sobs.

Now Curt was in a predicament.

He awkwardly hugged his former Edgehead.

"It'll be OK man," he said, "C'mon man, put something on. You'll fucking freeze."

John was stood in the bus doorway.

OK.

He lobbed Zack's tracksuit out and shut the door, locking it.

Good job driver was a heavy sleeper.

Curt helped Zack redress and threw his arm over his shoulder before walking him back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>BAck in the bus, John was pouring a large bourbon. He downed it.<p>

Oh fuck.

What a night.

He went to the sink and began to dab his bleeding lip.

The door opened.

His heart began to race.

And in skulked a sheepish Randy.

John turned to look, his stance hard in case the Viper was after a fight.

"Johnny..."

Randy sounded apologetic.

"Ortz," John said brusquely.

"Sorry," Randy mumbled, unable to look John in the eye, his ass throbbing. He hated himself right now. Now he'd truly fucked things up. He'd not spotted CUrt and the wheezing state that was Zack on his way here, his mind totally on what he'd just done. If he just kept schtum, it'll be OK and he might just have gotten away with this misdemeanor. He was such an idiot. And looking back...wasn't that good. Dave was just using him as a walking fleshlight. In a fucking restroom. How much more seedy could it have been? As soon as Dave left, Randy had cleaned himself up best he could. He'd even sat on the sink to run the tap (thank FUCK nobody had come in during that or he would have had serious explaining to do) in order to rinse every trace of Dave off him.

"Fine," John said, "How many more bitch fits are you going to have before you start acting more like a 34 year old and less like a teenage girl? Or don't you believe anything I say?"

"Sorry," grunted Randy again.

He began to undress.

He wanted to go to sleep and forget tonight ever happened.

John sighed and padded over.

He sat on the bed.

Randy can't know what happened in here.

"What did you do to your lip?!" demanded Randy, noticing the small cut as he climbed his lean, bronzed form into the bed.

"Wasn't looking when I opened the cupboard," lied John.

Randy raised his eyebrows.

"What you got down your front?" he demanded, noticing the wet smears on John's shirt.

"Oh that? just dish washing liquid," John lied.

"Really? Since when have you tidied the kitchen?"

"Since you threw beer bottles at me?"

"Liar."

"See there you go again? Don't you trust me Randal?"

"Nope. not with Ryder's thirsty bitch ass on the loose."

John climbed into bed. He pecked Randy on the lips, noting how stiff Randy went. Maybe Randy was still mad at him.

"You taste of whiskey," remarked Randy, wriggling into his usual little spoon position.

"Yeah..."

John hugged his man from behind, having no idea he was in Dave Batista's arm marks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh 'eck! Drama aplenty for the golden couple indeed. Randy you silly, silly, man. This is what jealousy can drive folk to do and always makes things ten times worse.<strong>

**I cannot resist a Fatal Attraction style character and Zack really is bonkers isn't he? Maybe THAT should have been the subject of my sophomore slump 'No Way Out'. Oh well. Even a big hulk like John can be the victim and you gotta give him props for mostly keeping it in his pants unlike Randy's hungry arse. Randy knows he's fucked up big time. And he suspects John's lying. But we shall see. And see why he looked so swaggalicious on this past Raw...dressing up for John boy? After all, John's birthday was this past week...oh Randy you IDIOT.**

**And Sheamus and Wade...you wanted more Sheamus, you got it : D. I thought three sex scenes would be overkill to be honest. I find Wade hotter than Drew and I thought they'd be a hot pairing ; ). **

**Finally, the Mizaro. I love writing them too much. Miz is irritating as hell on screen but I love him being cute in fanfic. His chubbiness is what makes him adorable. And plus it gets Cesaro more slash love which is a plus. He's a hot blooded European and he knows how to lurve. Plus he needed to mark his territory and what better way than give Miz an off-the-chain night in bed?**

**Hope you liked this! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Here we are again! Glad y'all loved the drama of the last chapter...slutty!Randy, psycho!Zack, and the biggest question...did SHeamus get himself some? _

_All I'll say is this...one hurdle when pairing two alpha males...you know what I mean ;) But hey, it worked for Centon (and I love bottom!Randy too much). _

_Sorry it's late. Whenever it's PPV time I always take a break until the Raw following the PPV in case anything happens that I can work in. Like Sheamus and Wade now being champs ;)_

_THis is a serious smutfest. But I hope you'll like it...!_

* * *

><p>The Superstars were all back in the States after a successful (if sexually frustrating for many) trip to Saudi Arabia. And it was time for Monday Night Raw once more.<p>

John Cena's tour bus was one of the first vehicles to arrive.

"It's OK Randall," he was saying, "I know it was frustrating but we have to respect the customs of other cultures."

Randy shrugged. He'd acted like it was a pain having to hold out for John but the truth was, he was so eaten up with guilt over cheating on John that he'd welcomed an excuse to not have sex with him in a conservative, Muslim land.

"What's with you, we've managed a whole week without you throwing smashable objects at my head?" John teased, flashing those dimples.

"Not funny Johnny."

"C'mon, I'm edging one year closer to 40 this week, let me have some fun," John grinned.

"We should hit the gym."

"Or," John said, turning back and heading towards Randy, climbing onto him, his huge, powerful, khaki short-clad thighs pinning that lean torso down, "I could give you a workout."

His voice dropped to a low, manly, rasp. He pecked Randy on the lips.

"Not in the mood," Randy said.

"You? Likely story. Playing hard to get," John said, rubbing inside Randy's jean covered thigh, "Come on, let's have a preshow fuck."

"I'm not a fucking sex doll!" snarled Randy, moaning a little at the touch anyway.

"The way you whore your body out in photos and now you tell me?" John said, grinning.

SMACK!

Big mistake.

Randy slapped him round the face.

"I'M NOT A WHORE!"

He shoved John hard off of him, picked his sports bag up and stormed off the bus in a rage. He stomped into the arena, snarling at Security to let him in. It wasn't John's fault. But it was too close to home. He was a whore. A slut. A skank. He dropped his pants for Batista after only a few beers ina fucking hotel bar restroom! And Dave had been sending lewd messages which he'd had to delete instantly.

He needed to be alone.

John;'s fucking birthday week too. He couldn't fuck up his man's birthday. But he knew Dave would. Dave was an ass. When he wanted a piece of ass or pussy, he wanted it and didnt care how he did so. He was a fucking womaniser. DIdn't give a fuck about feelings. One thing Randy took away about sex with Dave was that it felt like a transaction. Dave just basically held him in place and used him as a fleshlight until he shot his wad. Didn't care how it was for Randy.

Wow Randy was a huge softie really. John had been the first guy in ages who pleased him too rather than just get his own rocks off. Before John, Randy had just been having one night stand after one night stand. Kinda like Cody pre-Ted really. He stomped into the locker room and began to change into workout clothes.

The door opened and Randy froze, thinking it was John.

"Well hey there sexy ass," came a lascivious growl.

OH fuck no.

"What do you want, Dave?!" snarled Randy.

"You," Batista growled, licking his lips and sauntering over to Randy who currently had just his workout shorts on.

"One fucking night Dave and it was a fucking mistake!" spat Randy.

"Really?" Dave sneered, "You dropped your pants within five seconds. You're a slut."

"Get the fuck away from me or I;m knocking your veneers down your fucking throat," snarled Randy, "I'm not some dumbass fucking skank like Kelly or Melina. You can't order me about!"

"You were even easier than Barbie," Dave said, now right in Randy's personal space, his cologne assualting Randy's nostrils, "I didn't realise the great Randy Orton was such a whore...with a sweet tight ass...get em off."

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Randy, now nose to nose with him.

Dave just leered before clamping his bristled lips upon Randy's, his hand shooting up the leg of Randy's shorts, his callused fingers expertly nipping under Randy's briefs to stroke his balls and his perineal area. Randy was furiously fighting the older, big man off but Dave was still pretty fucking strong.

And the contact made him whine pathetically. Fucks' sake! He was so fucking easy! Why did Dave HAVE to know where to touch him?

"Drop them," growled Dave.

Randy knew he was cornered.

"NO!" he spat.

"Wouldn't it be such a pity if John boy found out on his birthday just what a whore he was dating, huh?" Dave rasped.

"You fucking wouldn't?"

"Why not? Guy's got a right to know," Dave sneered, "Wonder what old Cowboy Bob would say if he knew his son opened his legs for anything with a dick?"

"FUCK YOU!" bellowed Randy.

Dave just shook his head, smirking, and then pushed Randy backwards, the Missouri native uncharacteristically clumsily stumbling and falling onto the ugly ochre tiled floor. Randy was powerless and he knew it. He might be Randy freaking Orton but right now Dave BAtista held the power. He could tell John everything. And he had the texts Randy sent before they did the deed.

And Cody sort of knew too as Randy had asked him about the time he and Dave had hooked up six years previously.

Randy had no choice but to put out.

He peeled his workout shorts off.

Dave licked his lips. Wasn;t he a lucky man? Randy's amazing, sculpted body beneath him, clad in the two-sizes-too-small briefs that just about contained his dick, showing off those ridiculously hot thighs.

"Roll over, let Daddy see your sweet boy ass," he barked.

"I'm fucking 34 you ass hole," Randy spat.

But he did so anyway...ass up, face down. The briefs clung to EVERY curve of his ass. Dave was hard. And so fucking ready to pound that once again. Randy was too easy. Too fucking easy.

"Take them off."

"No."

"Take your panties off."

"I am not fucking Slutty Kelly!"

"No you're even easier than she was."

"FUCK YOU!"

"You can mouth off all you like but all it takes is one picture message to beloved Cena. Now. Take your fucking briefs off."

Randy began to peel them off. This was taking him right back to the Marines. He'd been dominated and ordered about a lot there. Dave lowered his skinny jeans and boxers, kneeling down. He spat on Randy's hole.

Randy was humiliated. Utterly humiliated. And he couldn't tell anyone. Cos they'd laugh. Call him a pussy. Call him less of a man. All he wanted right now was John. John. Help him. But this was a hell of his own making. And he was about to be fucked like a common hustler on the faded hard floor of some arena locker room by his fucking stable mate.

He could feel Dave's cock touching his entrance.

"OWW! FUCK!"

Dave had entered him virtually dry.

"What's the matter Orton? Scared of a little pain, huh? You did a hardcore match with Foley, remember? BArbed wire? Thumbtacks?"

Randy would take a 60 minute match with Foley and a ring with rusty barbed wire on the ropes than fuck Dave again. But Dave's dick was in his ass.

"OHhh FUCK...!"

Damn you Dave. WHy did you have to hit his prostate so good?

"Yeah...that's my boy...that's my fucking slut...this could be the start of somethin fuckin; beautiful," snarled Dave, enjoying the tight heat crushing his cock, raising his hand and spanking Randy hard.

* * *

><p>A few more cars were arriving at the arena.<p>

A small Chevrolet rental parked up, with three women and a small man inside.

"Thanks for the ride Emma," Josh Mathews said.

"Only because I wanted updates on NXT," Paige said from the front passenger seat. She was a bit miffed that at the start of her title reign, Summer was out filming the Marine IV with Mike (who'd very reluctantly left Cesaro...after that night, Mike only had eyes for the Swiss once more. Even after a drink or two.)

"People will talk, you sharing with three girls," Emma teased.

"He's used to it," Layla, the third woman in the car said.

"Lay..." Josh said, spotting the shade.

"Yeah. After all he's dating Cody," PAige grinned.

"Shut your face Saraya," Josh said.

"I do NOT need this attitude from you!" Paige said in mock shock, "Honestly, you and Joel get shagged and think you own the place."

"Are you their mother?" teased Emma.

"Yes I am. What of it?" Paige giggled.

"You should have shown up with Fandango, Lay," Josh said.

"He's not back from Missisippi yet," Layla said.

"What's he doing there?" asked Emma, "I thought you and him actually were...y'know."

"Oh no," Paige said, "Layla's a Sapphic kinda girl."

Layla went pink in the face.

"One time," she said, "One girl doesnt brand you a tennis player you know."

She shot PAige a look. The Divas Champion shifted a little and decided she'd best keep her gob shut on that one. Layla was still a veteran here even though Paige had more overall ring experience than her.

"I'm gonna grab a drink," Emma said, "Suppose you pommie gals wanna get a cup of char and a wad and talk about the Queen?"

"Who even does that?" Paige said, "Speak English woman."

"Because she's foreign and thinks we all talk like that," Layla said, "You watch I don't bombshell you onto the pavement."

Emma just tossed her hair, giggled and headed inside.

"Suppose I better leave you two to talk about NXT," Layla said, "Also, I know faceache will show up soon with his stuck up slag of a wife and I really cannot deal with her right now."

"Lay.." Josh hated that she and Cody were still at major loggerheads.

"When he apologises to me for being a nasty bitch, then we'll talk," she said obstinately and also headed inside.

Josh sighed.

"Women!" he huffed, "Oh...sorry..present company excluded."

"You calling me a man Joshua?"

"No...I mean...why can't Lay and Coddles get on?"

Paige shrugged.

"So what's new in NXT pussycat?" she grinned, "How's Whorey Corey coping?"

"His latest target is Big Cass," Josh said, "I know he and Jesse should just break up but he thinks Jesse won't leave him for anyone. I asked him why is he cheating on Jesse and he just went 'He allows me because I stayed in the closet for so long'?"

"Really?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Some gays are like that," Josh shrugged, "Relationships like 7-11. Open 24 hours."

"So who's Corey had...I mean...before Oliver got some of Mr White's meat?" Paige asked.

"Mason Ryan, Mojo...Danny Burch."

"No? Mojo actually went there?" Paige said, "I thought he had better taste."

"I know he's a whore but Corey is hot," Josh said, "Not my type but you can see why people would want him. Oh and that doesn't count a FedEx guy...do you remember that time he got all flustered when we had a delivery?"

"Oh God..."

"Well that guy delivered again to Full Sail, and this time, Corey had him. Threatened to break my legs if I told Jesse. Doesn't scare me. Knowledge is power."

"Ugh. I think I've heard enough," Paige said, "Jesse's a clever one. JoJo acting as his beard. And he's got cute little Oliver. Who by the way...the hair..no."

"So glad you agree with me on Oli's long hair...but its his life," Josh said, "Oh. I have news on Aiden and Baron."

"Have they FINALLY...?"

"Yes."

Paige squealed like a cheerleader and clapped her hands.

"See all the good stuff happens when I'm away!" she complained, "I need to come down and bother them."

"Aiden told me everything. And now they've finally done it.,...they can't stop."

"Who can't stop?"

Cody had arrived while they were talking, flanked with a pissed-off looking Eden.

"Oh hey Coddles," Josh said, playing it cool in front of the women, well mainly because it was Cody's wife and kissing Cody would be bad form.

"C'mon Cody," Eden said, pointedly, "We;ve got to go and make a vlog."

"Can't it wait?" asked Cody.

"Fine," huffed Eden, "Five minutes."

She pushed her designer shades up her pretty face and headed inside. Josh noted she was clutching a bunch of flowers.

"Not wedded bliss?" Paige said, half teasingly.

Cody huffed and pulled a packet of cigarettes from his jeans, lighting one. As soon as his wife was safely inside, he whimpered adorably.

"Joshy..."

"It's OK, she's gone," Josh said, and leaned up to peck him. Paige just 'awwwwed'.

"You're way too girly for an AntiDiva," Josh remarked.

"You two are too fucking cute," she remarked, "I only watch the JBL and Cole show for him. Especially loved him mincing about with that umbrella in a suit that clung to his arse."

"Oli's right, you are filthy. Pure filth," Josh said.

"That's the thing about knowing so many hot gay men, I can look all I want," she teased, "Suppose you want to get rid of me and all do you?"

"If you don't mind before Brandi gets back," Josh said, "Buy you lunch?"

"Suppose I can do that," teased Paige, picking up her title and it glittered in the sunshine, "Enjoy, lovebirds."

She tossed her long raven locks behind her ivory skinned head and sashayed inside, the sun reflecting off her black and white striped top.

Cody whimpered and kissed Josh once more.

"I missed you," he said.

"I know but you knew what the deal was," Josh said, "You have to act like a married man."

"But that should be your home too," Cody said, "And Pharoah was sniffing your suit and whining, He misses you."

"Coddles...no...don't..."

"Should have seen his big brown eyes...where's my other daddy?"

"Coddles quit it."

Cody puffed on his cig and unbuckled his rucksack from around his front, taking the heavy bag off, pulling it open. Inside were his spare trunks, a water bottle, some protein bars and of course, a comic or two.

"Why do you still take comics with you when you have your precious iPad?" Josh remarked.

"Planes don't all have wifi Joshy," Cody admonished him. He reached deep into the bag and pulled out his infamous Off-Duty glasses, putting them on. He looked too cute with those. Josh wished Cody really did need glasses, they suited his face so well. Josh wore his glasses all the time now because Cody said he adored Josh in them. Josh only took them off to wrestle now. Cody did up his backpack and stood up, whimpering once more for another kiss.

Josh pecked him.

"Joshy...it's murder," he sighed, "I really thought things would work out all good...she really isn't cool with it. She now thinks I'm using her."

"Well you kinda are..."

"Hey! If anything she's using me...she's got my money...my house...my name...I even got her job back."

"Coddles cut her some slack...she's making surprisingly good progress in the ring too." Weirdly, at NXT when Cody wasn't around, Eden/Brandi was much nicer to Josh. It was only when they were together that she turned ice queen on him.

"Don't wanna talk about her," Cody said, nuzzling, "Joshy...I really miss you. Especially in bed."

"Well we get your house to ourselves this weekend," Josh said.

"Don't want to wait that long," Cody whimpered, "Joshy, we haven't had sex in two weeks."

"Schedules been crazy...you went to Saudi...I;ve been working NXT house shows and tapings...it's what happens baby."

"We're alone aren't we?"

"Yeah but Coddles..."

Cody sank to his knees.

"What are you?! Jesus Coddles if Brandi sees...!"

"She can get jealous if she wants."

Cody threw his cigarette end aside and unzipped Josh's jeans needily, pulling them down those toned, smooth thighs. He pecked all the way up the smooth skin before yanking Josh's Aussiebum briefs down. Josh gasped and moaned. This was SO freaking naughty. Anyone could see.

He moaned even more when Cody's tongue licked up his shaft.

"C'mon Joshy..." whimpered COdy, "You must be DYING to just let some steam off..."

His blue eyes peeped up through the glasses mischeivously, locking with Josh's as his pouty lips took Josh's length all the way in. Oh GOD...he was fucking deepthroating and everything...Cody kneaded Josh's toned, bubble ass as he got to work, moaning softly as he went. Mmmm. He missed his man so much. And the fact Josh must be as frustrated as he was turned him on even more. If they weren't about to go into freaking Monday Night Raw Cody would beg for Josh to cum all over his face. But he'll make do with it down his throat.

Josh was moaning and mewling...fucking Cody's eager face. Cody was so stupidly good at head. Cody had been told he was the best head many of his men had ever received. Josh wasn't gonna last. He'd been holding off from jerking himself whilst Cody was in Saudi and he was stuck in Florida. So he was suffering rampant frustration too. He could feel his abs pulling...Cody was not letting up...his breath control and lack of gag reflex never failed to amaze Josh...

"Coddles...Cody...fuck...I'm gonna cum...oh fuck...fuck..."

"Mmmm...mmmm..."

Cody hummed.

Oh for fuck';s sake...

Josh moaned loudly.

He was so fucking close.

Cody released his mouth naughtily, grabbing Josh's dick.

"WHAT ARE YOU..?"

"Edging you," smirked Cody, "Bigger the load."

"You're fucking..."

"Good, arent I?"

"I'll kill you."

"No you won't when I make you cum."

Cody resumed sucking, once more looking up at Josh, his delicate fingers caressing Josh;s balls to really please him.

The moans leaving the smaller, elder man's mouth were increasing in volume. Oh fuck. Josh was going to explode. Fucking explode.

"Ohhh...fuck...COdy...I'm fucking...oh FUCK!"

Josh threw his head back and cried out as he finally was sent over the edge...his release burning on its way out, Cody eagerly swallowing the sweet warmth filling his mouth. Mmm...he always tasted so good...he held his man steady as he finished climaxing.

COdy was so fucking hard himself. But he was happy to wait. Main thing is, he'd sated his man.

He got to his feet.

Josh was a mess.

He reached for something to grab.

He managed to just clutch a metal railing with peeling black paint by some concrete steps.

He sat on the concrete, cool yet warm against his bare ass.

"Feel better now Joshy?" grinned Cody, pleased with his handiwork.

"Jesus Coddles, how are you so fucking good at that?" gasped Josh.

"Natural skill," Cody said, sitting next to his beloved man and pecking his lips. Josh tasting himself.

"I'm sorry things have gotten so complicated," Josh murmured, "Soon as we finally get together, our situations have changed so much."

Cody nodded sadly.

His eyes raking Josh's bare thighs, softening dick..

He reached into Josh's jacket pocket, 'accidentally' stroking the soft thighs. The ones that felt so good against Cody's ass cheeks...he pulled Josh's cigarettes out and even lit one for him before cheekily pinching one for himself and doing the same.

"Coddles..." Josh shook his head before standing up to make himself more dignified and presentable.

"Stay like that Joshy, I don't mind," grinned Cody.

"I do," Josh said, pulling his briefs up along with his jeans and re fastening.

Cody pouted.

"Joshy...I've double booked a room," he said, grinning again, "I'll tell Brandi after Raw that Dustin wants to go through stuff..."

He slipped a room key into Josh's pocket, again 'accidentally' groping.

"Coddles, I'm 33 you're 28, why are we sneaking about like kids?" he asked.

"Because my wife slash beard who i thought was cool with me and my boyfriend now seems to hate on us so we have to do it behind her fucking back," spat Cody, "And I miss you Joshy. I want us to spent the night together...feels like a hundred fucking years since we did so...my fingers are starting to ache."

"Coddles that was getting cute until you said that," sighed Josh shaking his head. But it wouldn't be Cody without the dash of seedy vulgarity in everything.

Cody grinned naughtily and puffed on his cigarette before looking over at the arena, expecting to see Eden annoyedly coming out to find him. But another figure caught his eye. Randy. Smoking and pacing, looking pretty agitated.

"Randalyn doesnt look happy," he remarked.

"Hmm?" Josh looked up in the direction Cody was, "Mm. Yeah. Guess he doesn't."

"Imma go talk to him."

"Coddles no...leave it..."

But Cody had already got to his feet and was padding over to Randy.

"Penny for them Randalyn?" he trilled.

Randy jumped and almost dropped his cigarette. Now Cody was really intrigued. Randy Orton was never jumpy.

"Oh...its you," Randy mumbled, "And quit calling me fucking Randalyn."

"Time of the month?"

"I'm WARNING you..." snarled Randy.

"Why you so uptight?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm only asking. Thought you looked pissed off about something." Cody adjusted his glasses and tried to look cute so he'd get his former mentor to spill.

Randy sighed.

But then he spotted Josh sat in the distance.

"Relax, he can't hear," Cody said, "Cena's birthday surprise not going well?"

Randy laughed humourlessly.

"If only," he said. May as well tell Cody. EVen if that was suicide.

"Oh no...you...didn't?" Cody had twigged it in a matter of minutes. Why else did Randy ask him to dish the dirt on his fling with Batista from 2008?

Randy was cornered and for once in his life, he looked really ashamed of himself.

He nodded.

"Oh jesus...should have guessed when you asked me the deets on big Dave's bed game," Cody said, "So you're cheating on Cena, huh?"

"Don't fucking judge me when a few weeks ago you were trying to get with Ziggler!" spat Randy, "Yeah. So what. I'm fucking Randy Orton. I can fuck who I want, when I want cos everyone wants me!"

"Really?" Cody raised his eyebrows.

"No," Randy sighed, kicking the wall HARD and cursing loudly at the pain in his foot, "I've fucked up...I got pissed at John cos I thought he was sexting Ryder behind my back and then got drunk...banged Dave in the restrooms."

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Cody just shook his head. He didn't want to believe that Randy really was a slut because pre-finding out about Atlanta 2010, he still used to look up to the Missouri native; "Worth it was it?"

"No..." Randy said sadly, "And Dave knows he's got me over a barrel."

"Literally," Cody snarked, "Dave only likes to hit it from behind."

"Yes I know," Randy said, blushing, "A bathroom stall and the locker room floor...I'm fucking disgusting aren't I? Johnny deserves Ryder...least he wouldnt cheat on him twice in four months."

"What's all this about Ryder you keep bringing up?" asked Cody, "I know they used to bang, but..."

Randy sighed.

"Fucking Ryder is thirsting for John...and your man told me..."

"What?"

"That Gabriel and Ryder are bitter so theyre trying to end my career by fucking with my life."

"And you're gonna let those two irrelevant hacks win? You're Randy fucking Orton! You shouldn't have time for Sunday Night Heat jobbers! What next? You gonna let Pat Patterson's boy toy...ooops I mean JTG start up shit with you?"

"NO!"

"So...was it better sex than Cena?"

"Nope. He's fucking rough ass and only cares about getting himself off. I have to jerk it."

"So why are you even bothering?"

"Cos he said if I don't, he'll tell John."

"Asshole. He's really not that good in bed. I was on so much amyl when he pounded me so I thought it was the best fuck ever back then. Teddy blew him out the water."

"So I keep asking...why a short ass like Josh?"

"Told you already," COdy said curtly, "Stop changing the subject. Least you're getting laid."

"Whatever," scoffed Randy, "You've got the hungriest ass this side of Kelly Kelly's vagina."

"I wouldn't throw shade Randalyn," Cody said, "You're no better than her. And Dave dipped it in her before you."

"Thanks a fucking bunch," growled Randy, "Get the fuck away from me before I mess your pretty boy face up for fucking good."

"Face up to the truth," Cody said, undeterred, "Break it off with Dave."

He turned and padded back over to Josh.

"What';s up with Randy, looks like you pissed him off again," Josh said.

"He's fucking stupid," Cody said, "Don't wanna talk about it. But I do have gossip. Zack Ryder's serving Fatal Attraction teas big time."

"Oh what? You mean going after John?"

"Duh. Joshy..."

"What now?"

Cody sat astride Josh's lap, the smaller man complaining at the undesired heaviness.

"Can we sneak off somewhere?" asked Cody, his breathing heavy. It was no good. He was still very horny.

"Coddles. No. Raw. And plus you gave me such fucking good head just now I'm not sure I have the energy."

"I want it raw," smirked Cody, "Raw...and nasty. Might score some poppers. I'm so fucking hungry."

"Go get a sandwich."

Sound of fingers snapping broke their conversation and the pair looked up like caught canoodling schoolkids into the disapproving glare of Eden.

"I just called you," she said stiffly, "Vlog. Now."

"Why don't you give it a break?" asked Cody, "You didn't need to sell our marriage to the company...you do enough on Twitter to convince people."

"Brie and Bryan will appear on TV as a married couple," Eden countered.

"Sheamus will be thrilled," Cody muttered.

"Anyone could see you grinding him like a hood rat!" Eden spat, "You're still my husband Cody. Vlog. NOW!"

Cody huffed like a child and climbed off of Josh, following his wife into the building. Josh tolerated this for the most part...it was the price of waiting too long to be with the man hed loved since he was twenty-six. And the reason Cody maintained this charade was to 'protect' them.

Five minutes later his phone buzzed.

Cody had sent a photo of himself in the bathroom, ass out and a naughty Miley Cyrus-esque tongue expression on his face, with an accompanying text reading _'Until after Raw. Feast on this all fucking night : P'_

* * *

><p>Most of the roster were at the arena now, and in catering, two large men were sat together, chuckling as they discussed the current Premier League standings from Britain. Sheamus and Wade had become very close this past week. And despite both men dropping heavy, heavy hints about wanting the other, nothing had happened.<p>

They'd been a bit touchy feely but being blokey blokes, they were too proud to each make a move. Sheamus had been lusting so badly after Wade though. And watched him change all week. He had a nice smooth arse. Sheamus was pretty sure he was definitely in there. Just needed to grow bigger balls and make a frigging move.

"How you coping with the return of the ex?" asked Wade.

"Gonna avoid him," SHeamus said, "Heard what happened and think I'm the last person he'll want to see."

"That is awful, I';m not going to dispute that," Wade said, "Once his stuff's over he might go early anyway."

"Been bloody good rooming with you this week matey," SHeamus said, "Makes a change from Drew chasing ring rats and going on about how much fanny he smashed."

"I haven't had a shag in months," Wade said boldly.

"Liar," smirked Sheamus.

"OK, but Miz has been bonking Swagger and now just Cesaro so often I kinda forgot I had a thing," Wade shrugged, "Oh and Justin tried it on the other day. Told him to fuck off."

"Good man," grinned Sheamus. He shuffled closer, and flashed his cheeky smile once more. Now or never.

He squeezed Wade's knee.

"What the bloody hell?" gasped Wade, though he enjoyed it immensely. It was more a case of people seeing and giving them hell.

"Prude much?"

"Not what I meant you pillock. I'm going for a slash."

Wade stood up, his jeans bulging. He had a boner to get rid of.

Sheamus stared hungrily.

"Me too," he said, getting to his feet.

Wade shuffled out of Catering, Sheamus following.

The two men walked down the corridor, and Sheamus was going over it in his head.

Man up! He told himself. Do it!

Sheamus checked nobody was about and then pounced, shoving Wade against the wall.

"What the fuck!" Wade was taller than Sheamus but the Irishman was beefier.

Sheamus grabbed Wade's bearded face and pressed his lips to the Englishman's. Wade devoured them right back, grunting needily.

"About fucking time!" snarled Wade, "Fucks sake, how slow are you?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Sheamus rasped.

"You couldn;t have done this last bloody week? I was so fucking expecting to end that night shagging you."

"So was I."

"You twat."

"Who fucking cares. Shut your gob and kiss me some more."

Sheamus began to hungrily steal more manly kisses.

"Tonight," he breathed, "Oh fuck Stuart, I want you fucking bad."

"You're so fucking my type n'all," Wade breathed, more Lancashire than ever when he was horny, "Proper fucking man. Not a wannabe girl."

He unzipped Sheamus' jeans.

"What ya doing?" gasped Sheamus.

"C'mon Stevo, least let us wank you off..."

"Not out here dickhead!"

"Fine, in here," Wade said, sprinting to a mens room. He pushed the door open, poked his head around and yanked the Irishman in. They were both so strong and equally matched in power. Both men were practically delirious with lust for the other.

Wade dashed into the handicapped stall and pulled Sheamus inside. Trashy but necessary. They resumed hungry, desperate, animalistic kissing, the taller Wade pinning Sheamus against the wall this time, their hands grabbing at each other's jeans. Wade ripped Sheamus'; jeans down hard, along with his boxers before dropping his own. he was so fucking horny he just needed to feel skin. He began to dry hump against SHeamus's cool, smooth, treetrunk-like ivory-hued legs, their weeping cocks grinding, curses and masculine grunts and groans escaping both mens' throats.

"Ohh fuck yeah man," SHeamus was moaning, "Cant wait to get you in that hotel room..."

His big hands grabbed Wade's pert, bare arse. Mmm. Such a man but had such a perky round arse. Sheamus so wanted to fuck that. He hoped the alpha male Wade had versatile tendencies.

"Oh fuck yeah," grunted Wade, humping right back, enjoying the groping on his arse immensely, "Oh fuck man...so fucking horny..."

Sheamus removed Wade from him and grabbed his hardon...out of the two, Wade was slightly less endowed. Now Sheamus had every excuse to assert his masculinity. And because Wade had great legs and that aforementioned hot arse that begged for a fucking.

Sheamus began to wank Wade off, the Brit moaning in relief, grabbing at the air before his sweaty palm and fingers found Sheamus' hardon, the two men now furiously jerking one another off. Sheamus would have happily ripped Wade's clothes all off right here and bent him over, but he didnt want it to be a seedy one time thing. He could seriously imagine he and Wade as a proper couple.

But right now they were two blue-balled men's men desperate to shoot their loads.

"Oh fuck Ste...can't last...you're fucking brilliant..." Wade was so close...Sheamus just watched that bearded, ruggedly handsome face express such sheer relief and ecstasy from finally getting some attention..his own load could wait...he wanted to watch Wade cum. He slapped Wade's hand from him and used his free arm to hold the Englishman up.

"C'mon mate...shoot your spunk for me," he rasped, "Let fucking go man..."

Wade was grunting...cursing...gasping.

"OHHH FUUCKKKK!" he growled, fucking the air hard as he finally, thankfully came, spraying the tiles with this much-needed release.

"F';kin'ell!" Sheamus chuckled, grabbing some tissue from the handroll to wipe his hand, "Someone's a frustrated fella."

"Someone's fucking good at wanking a bloke off," Wade gasped, kissing Sheamus' bearded lips, "If that';s how good you are at handjobs.."

"Plenty more where that came from," grinned Sheamus.

"Oh fucking hell, you could have finished yourself off," Wade gasped, "Now I feel like a selfish cunt."

"You needed it more than me," grinned Sheamus, though he was really hoping Wade would finish him off as it ahd been a while for him too.

Wade sank clumsily to his knees.

"You can cum on my face if ya want," he rasped, "Don't mind a facial. Only kind you'll catch me having."

"Doesn't Cody like facials?" smirked Sheamus.

Wade began to stroke Sheamus' cock once more. Maybe not a good idea to do anything that mincing fairy Cody liked doing. He could manage this, he was a strong man.

And plus down here he got the best view of those powerful white thighs.

Mmmm...the Irishman just smelt MANLY.

Like a real man. Aftershave and ball sweat.

Wade feverishly continued to toss the big guy off.

Sheamus couldn;t last. Wade was good. Even post-orgasm bliss.

THis was why he liked strong, real men.

"Ohh fuck..jesus Stuart you're bloody good...oh fuck...gonna..."

"C'mon Ste, blow one out for me...yeah...yeah...c'mon..."

"FUCKK! OH FUCK!" Sheamus cried out, as well as some garbled Irish curses as he finally went over the edge, ropes of semen splashing the tiles next to Wade's release.

They';d made a right mess.

Wade stood up, claiming the Irishman's gasping mouth.

"Damn you're good," Sheamus panted.

"Not too bad yourself," Wade said.

"Cant be arsed to work now," Sheamus said, "Just wanna go back to the hotel. And fuck you"

Well he was never known for his diplomacy. And plus he chanced that Wade wouldn't bitch slap him.

On the contrary Wade smirked.

"Good cos I only love being fucked by big lads," he grinned, "And you're a big lad...in many ways."

"Cringe," Sheamus teased, "Better go and do some work."

"Yeah..."

"What about er..."

"Leave it, they have cleaners," smirked Wade, pulling his jeans and boxers back up.

* * *

><p>Extreme Rules was upon them all.<p>

John Cena was preparing for his match with Bray later tonight. It had been an interesting couple of weeks to say the least. He'd had a nice subdued birthday, and two meals out, one filmed for Total Divas with Nikki, and the one he preferred, with Randy who he'd noted really pulled out all the stops. Candles in the tourbus and everything. And if you thought Randy in a suit looked good on Raw...he'd made a sterling effort to John. But it was the Emperor's New Clothes all over again. No matter how nicely Randy dressed, his guilt still burned his stomach. He'd slept with Dave two more times since that seedy fucking on the locker room floor. But Randy knew he was powerless to fight back and instead he just had to spread his bronze legs and ride things out. In a manner of speaking.

Sex with John on the elder man's birthday night had been amazing. Randy, for the first time in 12 years with the West Newbury native...had been a big softie and cried. Mainly, selfishly, out of sheer, emetic guilt. John had done his big goof routine and made a big joke out of it, and Randy just hated himself. Andf even bit his tongue to avoid his usual response of yelling at John. Bittersweet, in his opinion.

John had been confused by his boy's unusually raw emotional state that night. So unlike Randy even when he was with his beloved little girl. But then, HE was trying to hide the CONSTANT voicemails Zack had now taken to spamming him with. Each one was more erratic and histrionic than the last. Blow-by-blow snapshots of encounters they'd had during their short 2012 fling. And at least twice Zack had filmed himself riding that dildo and getting off on imagining it was him and John. And sent them to John's phone. John was literally having to delete shit every other hour. Thankfully Randy was with Hunter and the man who was using him as a side-hoe, Batista, right now.

John began to warm up his hamstrings. Never too early to warmup in his opinion.

The door to the locker room flew open.

"JOHN!"

Oh. No.

"You've got some nerve," growled John, "Randy is due back any minute."

"Whatever, he's trying to sleep with Batista," Zack said, his breath once more stinking of alcohol. Drowned his sorrows for lack of TV time once again.

"OK, you're going too far," John said, backing away, "Those videos. I've a good mind to get you a citation for harassment."

"Come on John," whined Zack, getting in the big guy's personal space, "Please Johnny."

John snapped. He pushed Zack away hard, the younger man tripping, losing his balance and tumbling to the floor. John began to power-walk out of the locker room, now starting to fear for his life. Would Zack really stop at nothing to lay him once more?

"I won't be ignored John," Zack said, picking himself up and following John in hot pursuit, "WHat ya gonna do huh Cena? Cos you really think I'm just gonna let you treat me like some slut you banged once and tossed into the garbage?!"

John stopped dead and turned to glare at him.

"It was TWO years ago. Build a bridge and get the fuck over it," he spat.

"See that's your trouble John," Zack said, stumbling a little, grabbing onto a wires box, "You think I can just get over it. WAS I NOTHING TO YOU?! WAS I JUST A QUICK FUCK COS YOU WANTED A YOUNG ASS TO FUCK?!"

"Keep your voice down," snarled John.

"Why?!" screamed Zack, "Don't want darling Randy to find out?! You think he gives a fuck when I have witnesses who saw him making out with Dave BAtista at the gym this afternoon?!"

"You're in fantasy land," John said, turning on his heel, "Now go and fucking sober up before Vince catches you wasted at a pay per view."

He began to make his way to catering but found himself face to face with Daniel Bryan. Oh dear. Not one of the people he really wanted to see right now. More importantly, how much had Daniel heard?

"John," Daniel said.

"Bryan," John replied.

"So, you and Zack are a thing again, huh?" Daniel said, folding his arms.

"No, and it's none of your business," John said, "You might be the champion but it doesn't give you the right to judge me. Not with your record."

"I beg your pardon," snarled Daniel, squaring up to him, "Say that again Cena."

"You know what I'm talking about," John said, "I;m just saying you are in absolutely no position to judge my personal life after you double cheated on your wife."

"Don't you DARE..." snarled Daniel, eyes flashing, fist clenching.

"Get out my face, go and be a good husband," spat John.

Daniel just glared furiously at him before realising that bitterly, John was indeed right about him and stomped off to go and continue preparing for his match with Kane.

"What did he want?" asked Randy.

John was almost pathetically grateful to see him, even with a pissed-up Zack Ryder lurking in the background out of sight.

"Nothing," lied John.

"Johnny..you look really pissed off," Randy said, gulping the guilt down his throat. All the chewing gum in the world couldn't take the taste of Dave Batista's cum away. Dave had wanted a blowjob. And he wanted it now. Randy hated himself.

"Just, big match stuff," John said, "You should be getting ready."

"You're so tense," Randy said, "Why don't I give you a massage?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now, shirt off."

"Oh you just want to have a perve."

"And?"

John shot him the dimples. For once he was glad Zack was stalking him. Maybe this will tell the stupid kid to back off once and for all. And John had a feeling Randy wanted more than a massage. He removed his new green shirt (which Randy had of course picked the colour) and lay across the top of a wires box. This things seemed to have a use for every need, John observed as he made himself comfortable.

"On your back," Randy said.

John shuffled around.

"Randal! Trunks on!"

Randy grinned. He needed to erase the guilt from his mind. Anything. And being naked in this place was giving him a certain buzz...

His nimble fingers began to unzip John's khaki shorts, and pulled them down.

"Randal...this box won't take both our weight.." John said, though he was getting turned on by those devilis fingers now touching his balls inside his boxers. He let out a soft yet mannish moan.

"Looks like you'll have to strip off and get on the floor," Randy said, shrugging.

"Randal...work...pay per view?...oh FUCK..."

Randy's hot mouth had engulfed his hardon. Whimpers of almost relief sounded from Randy's throat. This was his man. Always was. Why did he EVER think Dave Batista was any better?

"ORTON!"

The gruff bark of Dave sounded.

Randy released John and growled in frustration.

"FUCK OFF DAVE!"

"Our match is soon! Hunter's orders."

"Fucks sake," spat Randy, slipping off the box and pulling his trunks back on. THis was it. He was not going to let the Animal push him around anymore. He stormed off without another word to John and turned the corner where he came face to face with Hunter and Dave.

"Nice of you show up Randy," Hunter deadpanned.

"Just talking to John," Randy said pointedly.

Dave smirked nastily.

"Hunter, give us a minute man," the Animal smirked.

Hunter nodded and walked off. Now was Randy's chance. Before Dave could stick the boot in, Randy got in his face.

"This is the fucking end Dave. This stops now. I'm not putting out for your tired old ass any longer. Tell your fucking brains out to whoever gives a fuck to listen. Give Melina a call. But I'm not your fucking toy boy anymore!"

"Fine," Dave shrugged, "I only kept you around cos you were easy. I've had better. You just lay there and beat your meat. I bet you think of Cena when I fuck you anyway."

Randy's face burned with humiliation. But he was determined to have the last word.

"Yeah, I did. Every time. I got off imagining you were John!" he spat, "So go lick your fucking wounds."

"I'll fucking end you Orton!" snarled Dave.

"You can try but you'll suck just like you do at wrestling and fucking," Randy said, "Even Cody said you were a crap lay. He just thought you were good at the time.. cos he'd inhaled two bottles of amyl nitrate and was too young and stupid to find better."

Now Dave really looked mad...ego totally punctured and deflating slowly. Randy was feeling victorious. Yes. It was just that easy. He'd ditched the bastard. Now John need never know this had happened and everything should be fine. Dave wouldn't try and stir the pot with the top guy in WWE. He just had a big mouth. Dave clearly thought he was God's gift in bed. Being told he was bad at sex was the ultimate blow. Right now Randy was so glad he knew Cody. Killing men's spirit was actually kinda fun. Now he could see why Cody revelled in being Queen Bitch.

"Cat got your tongue Dave?" he smirked, and he didn't even know WHAT made him do this. If only John could see him. He began to SKIP a-la AJ in the direction Hunter went.

* * *

><p>The pay per view had come to a close and as was the usual post-monthly show custom, several Superstars and Divas had found time for a few drinks in the hotel bar before the next stop at Albany for Raw tomorrow. It was a 3 hour trip so many had opted to stay here overnight and head off first thing in the morning.<p>

In the squashy corner seats, around a low-set flat table, were Cody Rhodes, Curtis Axel, and an ear-to-ear grinning Randy with a reluctant John Cena in tow. John would rather not be mixing with the plastics - he wasn't in the mood to hear caustic bitching about half the roster right now - but so far he'd managed to avoid the pissed up Zack. And plus he'd welcomed Randy's improved demeanour. Considering Evolution had lost. He knew it wouldn't be long before Zack caused another scene so he decided it was best to just make the most and tolerate the plastics. He could always zone out.

"Awesome event," Curtis was saying.

"Oh except the WeeLC," Cody snorted.

"Yeah but who watched that shit?" Curtis said, "The Shield should be fighting the injustice that 3MB and Hornswoggle made it to the card instead of us."

"Amen sista," Cody said, "And we also once again found out that Tamina Snuka is not worthy of her surname."

He had his sassy pout going on. Which usually meant next victim better say their prayers because Cody was feeling toxic was suffering rampant sexual frustration. Josh was once more on the panel and Cody was itching for them to have sex. It seemed utterly impossible to try and get Josh alone for any length of time these days. It was like it was deliberate that they'd booked Josh shedloads of NXT matches between Raw and now. Even after the last Raw Josh had to vanish to Florida straight away. Cody's last taste of action was sucking Josh off in the parking lot a fortnight ago. He was GAGGING to get nasty.

"C'mon, don't drag the divas," Randy said.

"Seriously, way to kill Paige's momentum by sticking her with the Samoan moose," sassed Cody.

John facepalmed. Oh no. Plastics and the burn book.

"Bit harsh?" he said.

"Another reason why they should bring back someone like Mickie, people still want to see her," Cody said, folding his arms, "Or call up more NXT girls. What about Alexa Bliss?"

"Coddles, she hasn't debuted on NXT television yet."

Josh appeared, still in his suit from the show as he handed Cody a familiar glass of blush-red Cosmpolitan, "And have you not heard Mickie's having a baby?"

He parked himself next to Cody, and was surprised to see that John was sat with them. He'd expected to see Randy at some point but not the Cenation leader.

"Oh hey John, slumming it with us?"

"With you maybe," sassed Cody, cutting in before John had a chance to reply, "Wrestling babies allowed only. You can't sit with us. Bye bitch."

And to Josh's utter confusion and anger, Cody turned his back on him. What had he done now?! Where had this sudden attitude come from?

"C'mon Coddles, Mean Girls 10th anniversary is over," Josh said, biting his tongue.

"You couldn't even be assed to take a day off and watch it with me," Cody spat.

"Really? We're gonna make a thing about it. It's just a damn movie," Josh said.

"Go and join the other divas who can't wrestle and sleep with management to keep their jobs," snarled Cody, pointing to a table in the middle of the where Aksana, Alicia and Rosa were sat, all sharing a pitcher of some lurid blue cocktail of a drink.

John winced. Ouch. Cody was definitely not a happy bunny tonight. This was what he'd been afraid of.

Randy looked away.

Curtis shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Well this was fun.

Luckily, at this point John spotted Wade and Sheamus stood at the bar. Thank God for that. He gruffly made his excuses to Cody, Josh and Curtis before shuffling away, Randy following him like a puppy without so much as a 'see ya, bye' to the others. Something not lost on Cody.

"Two timer," Cody said with a fake cough.

"Cody," Curtis admonished him.

Randy glowered at him but followed John anyway.

Josh had had enough. Not tonight. And not in front of an audience. He just silently stood up and left the sulking ravenette to it.

Great. A Cody tantrum. Sometimes it was best to just let him stew. Josh had learned this by now.

"What the hell was all that about?" asked Curtis, a touch put out that in the space of two minutes Cody had managed to clear the entire table.

"Because, as usual talented wrestlers like yourself and I get left off the card whilst dwarves and irrelevant trash get the spot," spat Cody, "That's what it's about."

He downed his Cosmopolitan in one gulp.

"But seriously, the Mean Girls thing. It is just a movie, much as we love it," Curtis said, "We're grown men not twink party boys who still live by it."

"More than that," Cody said, "Oh look there's another irrelevant hack."

Curtis looked up in the direction Cody was, and he wasn't surprised, if he was honest, to observed that Layla had wandered over to the bar behind them.

"Voice down," he said, "C'mon man, don't make shit worse."

Curtis liked Layla. He couldn't understand why Cody had declared war on her. He thought they were old friends.

"You know what I LOATHE, Curtis?" Cody said, raising his voice, "When untalented hags who weren't talented enough to be actresses or pretty enough to be swimsuit models decide to use this company to get their faces and tits on the TV without putting any effort in?"

Layla huffed. Oh because that wasn't intended to spark a reaction at all... She gripped her wine glass hard. She was seconds away from throwing it in Cody's face. She'd come here to let her hair down with friends. Now she wished she hadn't bothered. Times like this she really missed Michelle.

"Can you smell something Curtis?" Cody's voice was like a foghorn sometimes.

"No," Curtis said, "Let's talk about something else...isnt it awesome that more NXT guys are being called up?"

Cody totally ignored him.

"It smells..." He took an over the top sniff, "Like false nails, tit tape and oh yes, IRRELEVANCY. Layla. Move your old ass cos your irrelevancy is stinking this bar out."

Curtis facepalmed. Oh God. Why him? Why was he stuck with this? Cody had one hell of a bad mood going on tonight. He seemed snippy at the show but now...he tried to shuffle away from Cody as far as he could. Maybe he should take a rain check on this night out too.

Layla snapped.

She turned, biting back the tears and without a single word, tossed her wine right in Cody's sneering face, before fleeing the bar as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

><p>At the bar, Josh was stood next to Sheamus and Wade, contemplating buying something other than a girly cocktail for a change. He spotted Layla running from the bar and was immediately hit with a sinking feeling of dread. He guessed Cody was to blame for that. Ultimately, Josh decided against following her. It was their fight. He wasn't going to make them speak now. He instead chose to observe the new Intercontinental Champion and the flame haired Irishman.<p>

Sheamus turned to sip his pint, and spotted Josh.

"Oh hey there fella, all alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to chill," Josh said.

"Join us if ya like," SHeamus said.

"Nah, I might see...Paige...thanks anyway," Josh said, awkwardly paying for his beer and searching the place for raven hair. He knew the Divas Champion would be in here somewhere. After a quick wander around the stylishly decorated place, he found that Paige was sat in the far right corner with Emma. Josh padded over.

"Oh hey," the Divas champion said, "Is Layla OK? Saw her crying just now."

"I dunno...don't want to get involved, not any more," Josh said, "My boyfriend hates me once again."

"What for this time?" asked Paige.

"Why do you date him?" put in Emma, "Everytime I see you, he's always pissed you off."

Josh shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know myself these days," he said, "He gets more mood swings than a pregnant middle schooler. Like I'm currently in the doghouse because I couldn't get the 30th of April off."

"You watched Mean Girls with Oliver didn't you?" Paige said, "I'm so mad at him. How dare he leave and not say goodbye to me."

A recent slew of NXT stars had been released; among them was Josh's room mate and good friend Oliver Grey. But Oliver had insisted he'd asked for his release.

"I think Corey drove him out," Josh said, "But he's happy. He's moving out to Dallas to be with Jesse next week."

"But he'd barely come back from his injury..." Paige said, "Oh... that means I've got nobody to mum now."

She pouted and huffed.

"But you're a main roster girl," Emma chuckled, "NXT's behind us now. You're queen bee. Divas champion."

"It isn't the same without you," Josh put in "None of the old gang left now Oli's gone. Corey's just too busy trying to screw anything in pants. I mostly hang out with Sami and Adrian, but they're always together...well by that, I mean Sami says shit and Adrian jumps on the shovel...jesus Adrian is pussy-whipped."

"Under the thumb," Paige said, "Just like I knew he would be. Sami's a sassy independent ginger ninja who doesn't take no shit."

"Oh my God, I just remembered something...girls you'll die," Emma said, "Do you know what he works out to?"

"Misfits, hence his t-shirts?" Paige said.

"No, Beyonce and Destiny's Child," Emma giggled, "His earphones fell out in the conditioning room at the PC and it was playing Independent Women..."

Paige collapsed in giggles.

"I am SO tweeting that."

"No...don't..." Josh said, "He'll bitch slap me!"

"All the more reason to do it!" giggled Paige, already tapping eagerly on her phone.

_**RealPaigeWWE **__So __**iLikeSamiZayn**__ enjoys a bit of old school Beyonce huh : P_

_**wwejoshmathews **__**iLikeSamiZayn**__ I should say that __**EmmaWWE is **__guilty, not me._

Josh's fun was short lived, however, when the next notification came through.

_** CodyRhodesWWE**__ Yo __**wwejoshmathews**__ can't absorb wrestling ability by standing next to superior talent. Quit brownnosing._

Oh Christ. This was the limit. Cody had crossed a line. This was flat out bullying on the ravenette's part now. Josh just necked his beer and grunted to Paige and Emma that his head was hurting before storming out of the bar in a rage.

* * *

><p>Back inside the bar, Sheamus and Wade were, once again, discussing who is going to win the Barclays Premier League. It was the easiest topic of conversation for the pair of them outside the bedroom and work.<p>

"Gotta be Man City," Wade was saying.

"Nah I'm gonna say Liverpool," Sheamus smirked.

"Oh bog off," Wade said, chuckling.

The past week and a half had been limited to a few mutual wanks and one blow job...early starts and tiredness post-shows, had yet again delayed the inevitable between them. Now the two big lads couldn't wait any longer. Tonight or sodding bust. Sheamus was going to pound that Preston arse if it was the last thing he did. And now Wade was champion, a legit reason to celebrate. Sheamus never thought it would take so long before he could finally get his leg over. Well they said good things came to those who wait.

He downed his Guinness.

"Right," he said, "C'mon. Let's go up."

"Already?" Wade said, "Drew will be down a minute."

"Drew can go wank," Sheamus said, "And you, fella...better get your ice pack handy."

He smirked and winked.

Wade downed his beer too.

He was smirking from ear to ear.

About bloody time.

As Sheamus and Wade pushed open the glass doors to exit the bar, they almost pushed over a short man and a petite brunette girl. Sheamus arranged his face into what he hoped was a placid expression as it was none other than Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. The last people the Irishman wanted to bump into right not. Well mainly Daniel.

Brie just smiled amiably at them. Wade nodded at her.

"Good match," Wade said, trying to be the English gent.

"Thanks," Daniel said, "Brie, I'll see you inside."

"Sure."

Daniel pecked his wife on the cheek as she went into the bar. Sheamus just stared at his ex incredulously. Now he'd had time to mull things over in his mind. He looked back at Wade before once more fixing his gaze upon Daniel. Between the short scruffy man stood in front of him, and the six foot seven hunk of pure English beef stood behind him, Sheamus knew he was well and truly over Daniel. Not a single hint of temptation.

"I'll go call us a lift mate?" Wade said, spotting the tension.

"Sure, won't be a tick," Sheamus replied.

Daniel's blue eyes continued to stare at Sheamus. The Irishman had to laugh. Daniel even cocked his head like a dog taking a situation in. He had to admit he still found all the jokes about Daniel looking like a shaggy dog funny.

"What's so funny?" snapped Daniel.

"Nothing," Sheamus said.

"So...I see you've moved on, huh?" Daniel said.

"Wade's just a mate, not that its any of your business," Sheamus said, folding his arms.

"C'mon Shea," Daniel said, "We never really got to say good bye."

"Oh no, don't even try that crap," Sheamus replied "Your WIFE is stood in that bleeding bar. I don't want to talk about it."

"See Shea you always liked to avoid talking about feelings," Daniel said, "I still have the promise ring."

Was he for real? He had some brass neck. Sheamus was disgusted. This was lowly behaviour. Especially from someone like Daniel whom he always thought was a genuine nice guy, even after all their drama. All the Irishman could think of right now was how sorry he felt for Brie Bella. What a rat.

"I don't want you to speak to me unless we work together," he said firmly, after a pregnant pause, "You're nothing but a manipulative rat, Bryan Danielson."

"Not very nice," Daniel said, a definite snark to his voice now.

"I bet you're gonna go in there and make a big song and dance with her," Sheamus said, "About how amazing your marriage is..poor cow. Did you know Randy's in there?"

"Well Randy knows I'm off limits," Daniel said, "But I'm still yours Shea."

And to Sheamus' complete incredulity, the little man went to touch his arm.

Sheamus flinched.

"Get off me. You make me sick. I've moved on anyway."

"Who?" scoffed Daniel.

"A real man, not a snake," Sheamus spat; and on that parting shot, he sauntered over to the lifts. Daniel still watching him.

Sheamus had spotted the small man staring at them still, so he grabbed Wade and fiercely devoured the Englishman's bearded lips, the Intercontinental Champion grunting mannishly with desire.

"Bloody hell, in public already?" smirked Wade.

"Like anyone would give two big fellas like us any grief," Sheamus said, shooting a sneer at Daniel who looked revolted, and best of all, insanely jealous.

The small bearded WWE World Heavyweight Champion huffed before heading into the hotel bar. Wade fuckin' Barrett? The fucking fugly monkey as Cody used to call him? CHarming. Oh well. He'll have to be content with gay porn when he was alone and the urge hit him now. That door on his life had been shut for good. He was a married man now.

* * *

><p>Inside the lift, Sheamus and Wade were making out like two dogs on heat.<p>

"No fucking candles and soppiness, I just want to fuck you," growled the Irishman.

"Damn fucking right man," moaned Wade, "Shag first, talk after."

"Like your thinking," Sheamus said, spanking Wade hard.

"Watch it, I'm not a fucking pushover," smirked Wade as the doors opened. Thankfully on their floor. The two men clumsily sprinted to their room (thank god it was just a double) and Sheamus struggled with the key card.

"Give it here you cackhanded pillock," Wade said, and managed to unlock the door easy, hanging a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on for good measure. As soon as the lights clicked on the two men were instantly locked at the mouth, tearing at each other's flash-harry shirts and in Sheamus' case waistcoat too. Sheamus wrestled Wade's inked upper body to the bed and pinned him down.

"FUck I've been dying to shag you," he snarled.

"Then take my fucking pants off then," Wade rasped.

Sheamus unbuckled Wade's belt and whipped it out the loops of Wade's jeans before tearing the denim open, pulling it down those long, smooth legs. Wade's boxer briefs were bulging and a wet spot was visible. Damn Wade was really in heat tonight.

Sheamus paused to get his own lower half undressed as Wade kicked his jeans and underwear off, along with his socks.

He yanked Sheamus atop him, grinding their nude bodies together needily, groaning with lust.

"Oh fuck yeah...fuck.." Wade moaned, "Don't go soft on me Ste...I want you to fucking do me until i don't know my own fucking name."

Wade hadn't bottomed in ages. He couldn't even remember the last bloke he let fuck his arse. He knew it would hurt like a bitch. But the Brit was so horny he didn't give a toss.

Sheamus released Wade and reached for his sports bag, giving the Brit a good view of his round, ivory backside. He scrabbled around inside the bag, searching for a condom and a bottle of lube. Thank God for Duty Free shops at airports..

He tore the sachet open and began to unwrap the sheath onto his cock. They'd done nothing but foreplay up until now. Time to go all the bloody way at last. They were men with balls so blue it would not take long at all. Make the most. Sheamus tore the plastic seal of the lubricant bottle clumsily and squirted far too much of the greenish blue gel onto his pale fingers. But first.

Wade lifted his long legs, smirking. Wow he had a great arse on him. For a man's man that was a very fuckable arse.

"Lick me out," snarled Wade.

"Just about to," smirked Sheamus and he dove between those thick masculine yet smooth thighs and began to lap at the tight entrance, enjoying the deep throat growls of pleasure from the Lancashire native.

"Oh fuck yeah, love gettin rimmed by beards..." moaned Wade, "Fuck yeah you dirty bastard...eat me out some more.."

So Wade liked to talk filthy in bed? Sheamus was even more turned on. No pretence here. This was going to be sweaty, uncouth MAN sex. Just the way he liked it. And Wade's northern accent was really heavy now. He kneeled back up and began apply some lubricant to Wade.

"Get your fucking fingers in there," groaned Wade.

Wade was no submissive faggot. Even on bottom he gave as good as he got.

Sheamus began to scissor the tight hole.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah..." snarled Wade, his long tattooed arms punching the bed, his face etched in lust.

"You want this bad dontcha," Sheamus rasped, "Dirty navvy cunt."

Wade just moaned. Oh yes. The Irishman had a nasty mouth on him too. Just what he'd fantasised about.

"Fuck yeah," Wade snarled, "Now shut the fuck up Paddy and bum me off."

WAde usually got fucked from behind. It had been years since he'd took it on his back. And Sheamus's piercing blue eyes were something to look at as he pounded him. This was a new experience.

Sheamus coated himself with copious amounts of lubricant. There was pain and there was non pleasureable pain. And he didn't want to put Wade out of action after their first shag together.

He lined up, placing those powerful brawler thighs on his shoulders. And missed.

"Try again...been donkeys years since.." Wade panted.

Sheamus tried again but slower.

"OWWWW! FUCK! OWW!" Wade yelled. It fucking STUNG. He forgot how much it did.

"Relax," Sheamus said, "Just relax, don't rush Stuey, ok?"

Wade hated that he showed weakness. He was a fucking bare knuckle fighter from preston that just happened to like sex with blokes instead of girls. He wanted to just get bloody laid.

Sheamus tried again...pushing into Wade who once again growled with pain...but continued...all the way inside...Wade cried out as his much-neglected prostate was hit for the first time in years.

"OH FUCK! Fuck yes..."

Sheamus grinned. He'd got the big lad from Preston exactly where he wanted...legs spread and his g-spot hit.

"There?" he grinned.

Wade pulled the big white shoulders and planted a hungry hairy kiss on Sheamus' lips.

"Just fucking there you dirty cunt," he rasped, "Go on...give me your fucking spunk Paddy."

"Call me Paddy again and I'll knock you out," spat Sheamus, beginning to thrust his strong, poweful thighs against Wade's slimmer ones. Wade was not subtle. He was growling and crying out animilistically. He was fucking loud when he bottomed. It was so rare that every time was like his first time all over again. Sheamus was fucking turned on...nothing compared to fucking a true masculine man. He wondered if anyone had ever made Wade cum before...or did they just make him finish himself off..

Wade was fisting his cock.

Sheamus smacked his hand away.

"Hands off!" he rasped.

"Fuck off!" hit back Wade.

"I'm gonna make ya cum," Sheamus said, "I'm gonna have you screaming like a little bitch."

"Money, fucking mouth Farrelly."

Sheamus began to grunt and groan as he increased his speed. He was pounding Wade as though he was an eight stone twink slag, not letting up, enjoying Wade's filthy flotillas of constant swearing mixed with truly masculine growls and grunts.

Wade was on another planet...he hadn't been fucked like this since he was eighteen...c'mon Sheamus...give it to him. he wanted it. He wanted it so fucking much. This was more than his jerk-off fantasy had ever prepared him...his prostate was being hit just right...he didn't know it could feel this good...he thought Justin (yuck) and Mike were just faking it...he wrapped his long legs around Sheamus' flushing body tight.

"Ohh fuck...Ste...Ste...Stephen...fucking..."

He couldn't even string a sentence together...just words flying from his bristled mouth. Sheamus began to speed up some more, growling like a bear. Wade's growls were slowly rising an octave to cries...yes...fucking yes...c'mon Bennett scream..

"FUCCK!"

Sheamus was on a fucking mission and he couldn't stop...gasping, grunting, growling...he could feel his climax boiling up...he wanted Wade to cum...

Wade was lost. So fucking lost. This was the best sex he'd had in years...oh fuck...he could feel it shooting all up his lower back...he was gripping Sheamus' neck tight, fiercely resisting the urge to wank himself off and just shoot his load...could the Irishman fuck it out of him? He was getting close...so fucking close...oh fuck...oh fucking hell...

He was crying out louder. And louder. He was dangerously close to screaming.

And Wade didn't do screaming.

"C'mon boyo...fucking cum for me.." snarled Sheamus.

Wade was teetering on the edge...oh God...he couldn't stop...he could feel it thundering through his lower body...and he let out a bellowing growl that probably rattled the window panes as his release sprayed his toned abs and pectorals...he'd never cum like this even after really good head...oh fuck...he was done...he was done.

Sheamus continued thrusting in and out of the Englishman beneath him like a powerful steam engine...he was so close too...seeing Wade have an orgasm like that was something he'll never forget..oh shit...oh fuck...he was going to come too...

Sheamus roared loudly as he too succumbed to his climax.

If only ALL Wade's title reigns had started like this.

* * *

><p>Josh Mathews was sat in his hotel room, nursing his third whiskey glass. He didnt care if the minibar charged him. He was irritated. Cody was such an insufferable brat. He really thought their petty fallouts were behind them. All because of a stupid teen girl movie from ten years ago, that, if Josh was honest, wasn't the Holy Book Of Gaydom that Cody made it out to be. In the small man's opinion, it was a fairly average movie at best which wa smainly good for a few funny soundbites. He'd just gone along back in the old days (2007-10) of the Slam Book because it would please Cody, and it was at the time, a good way of dealing with the backstage politics and more irritating coworkers.<p>

He was sat in his grey Performance Centre tee and briefs, intending on catching an earlyish night. Raw preshow was tomorrow after all. Really he just wanted to train. He'd had a lot of matches (including wrestling Danny Burch prior to the bald Cockney's release - a crying shame if Josh was concerned) the past week or so and he knew Cody resented him for that. But Cody was the one who encouraged him to have a second ring career. He could have stayed an announcer. If Renee Young didn't monopolise the post totally, that was.

The door opened and Cody stormed in, still with his bitchy pout.

"Oh, you're still here?" he spat.

"Yeah, this is my hotel room too," Josh said.

"Why don't you go room with Miss Thirsty?" sneered Cody, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You need to leave Lay the fuck alone," Josh erupted, getting to his feet.

"Who says I was talking about here?" Cody said, "I was talking about the skankbag who's trying to sleep with anything that moves to be the best backstage bitch."

"What's Renee ever done to you?" Josh demanded.

"Oh Curtis and I don't call her by that, to us she's just the Blonde Bucket," Cody said, "Now pack your bag and get out my room."

"What is it I'm meant to have done?" asked Josh, standing his ground.

"You know what you've done," growled Cody, "You've put your fucking career before me. As per fucking usual. Does our relationship mean nothing to you?"

"Oh no, you don't play the victim card when you're the one who insulted me in front of our coworkers just now," Josh said, "I can't help how I'm booked on NXT and it's not my fault they still want me fronting the pre-show panels."

"Why don't they ask Maple Bucket?" sneered Cody, "Or why don't you pitch that? Oh that's right, cos it's, Josh Josh Josh, always Josh."

"If this is just because I couldn't fly across the god damn country to see you on one day all to watch some stupid teen flick..."

WHAP!

Cody had slapped him.

For trashing Mean Girls? Of all the...Josh was done. That kid had some serious growing up to do. He was twenty eight for god damn's sakes.

"Get out," Cody said.

"Really? It's JUST A MOVIE!" yelled Josh.

"I SAID GET OUT!" bellowed Cody.

"Oh I'm done, I am so done," sighed Josh, "You are unbelievable. Grown-ass man. Get over it. It is just a movie."

"Not about the fucking movie," Cody said, chest rising and falling, "THat movie was our thing. Shows how little I mean to you. I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you Josh."

"Oh quit the victim shit," Josh said, "Just grow the fuck up and act your fucking age for once."

"So why aren't we having sex anymore?!" challenged Cody.

"Because I'm..."

"Because you can;t get it up."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'd get more pleasure from using a Cheeto."

Josh refused to bite. Cody was always doing this, trying to get him to react and take the bait. He began to pull his sweat pants on and zipped up his sports bag. Funny thing is, he'd had Cheetos in his bag from the vending machine at the arena which he'd forgotten to eat. Now Cody said that...Josh unzipped his back and found the bag of cheese puffs.

"Knock yourself out," he said, tossing it to Cody, "I'm gonna see if anyone's got room for a mug. Failing that, I'm sure there's an overnight Greyhound to Albany."

"Joshy...please...sorry..." Cody was furious with himself. Him and his fucking poisonous mouth again. Last time they fought (over his treatment of Layla) they almost split up...sounded like this was final.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Cody," Josh said, "Since we began this damn relationship you've been nothing but a petulant, spoiled brat. I'm thirty four this year Cody. I'm too old for this teenage shit. I thought we'd both grown out of bitching and acting like high school cheerleaders."

"Go then Josh," Cody snapped, "If I'm too much for you. Dump me. Fine. I'm sure Ziggler's at a loose end. Seeing as Dave is porking Randalyn these days."

Josh bit his tongue. Again, Cody was baiting him. But he was fuming. He stomped over to Cody.

"What?" Cody sassed.

Josh smacked him in the face before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He had no idea who was free to room with. Maybe he could get a night bus. Must be some around here. it was New Jersey.

He heard sobs coming from inside the room.

Cody was laying on the bed, face down, his 215 pound body shaking with emotion. Why did he always mouth off at Josh all the time?

Josh huffed and sighed outside. He had no place to go. He should stop running away. Their trouble was they were both so alike. Both wanted the last word.

He knocked the door. In his temper he'd left his room key inside.

Sniffles and sobs came to the door and it opened.

Josh wordlessly walked back inside.

"Joshy..."

"Cody...look...we need to talk about this...why we always fight."

"All you wanna do Joshy is TALK! For fucks sake Joshy...just...FUCK ME!"

"Really? After all that you think I'd want to sleep with you?"

Josh shot him a sour, disapproving, withering glare.

Cody began to remove his Lacoste polo shirt and unbuckle his belt and jeans, taking them down in earnest. As soon as he was down to his sexy black Andrew Christian briefs.

"You need some self respect," remarked Josh, kicking his shoes off and laying back on the bed. Cody crawled on in front of him.

"I just need my boyfriend," he mewled.

"Man up," Josh said.

"Joshy...please...I can't say sorry more than I already have."

"Fine."

Josh stiffly hugged the brief clad hunk. He couldn't stay mad for long. Not with his senses filled with that uniquely familiar scent that was Cody. Those perfect pecs. The silken skin. Those pins. Oh dear god those pins.

THose legs that were now wrapping around Josh's sweatpant clad ones.

Maybe just maybe...he had cocked up. He knew what a high libido Cody had. Borderline sex addict in Josh's opinion. And Cody always stated that sex was a big part of his relationships.

"Joshy..." whimpered Cody, "We havent had thex in so long...do you...are you...do you not find me hot anymore?"

"Don't be stupid..." Josh was gobsmacked such a thought would ever cross his mind. Cody was the biggest catch in WWE as far as he was concerned. He was perfect from head to toe. ANd his lisp just really came out...awwwwww. It only really came out when he was pissed off or really sad. Or nervous.

"Well...you got weirded out when I blew you latht," Cody said.

"Cos it was in a freaking parking lot and Brandi was due back any minute!"

"Tho?"

"Coddles...sssh...you're lisping...calm it.."

"FUCK THAKE!" Cody thumped the bed.

"Calm...forget it...let's just...chill out...forget all this shit ever happened?"

"Juth Fuck me." Cody commanded. He threw Josh down onto his back and straddled the smaller, elder man, grinding his brief-clad ass against the crotch of the sweatpants, moaning hungrily...before crawling back, yanking them down with the briefs Josh had been wearing. With a needy whine, Cody took Josh into his mouth and began to work his magic, his pert ass skyward, looking unbelievably wanton. Josh loved it when he could be a submissive top. Cody was SUCH a power bottom. And it was so fucking hot.

Cody kneeled back up and gracefully whipped off his briefs, throwing them at Josh's face.

"Keep them," he said.

"jesus Coddles you haven't done that in years," Josh said. Cody used to give his underwear as a trophy to the tops he deemed the best fuck back in their bitchy party boy days (07-08).

"Because nobody's fucked me good enough in years to warrant it," smirked Cody, turning around and twerking his perfect, smooth ass teasingly just above Josh's hardon, "Now Joshy...you gonna take your shirt off cos it ain't gonna do that itself and I want to look at a hot body when I ride that dick."

Oh yes. Josh found slut!Cody the biggest turnon of all. And nobody could slutdrop onto a dick quite like that boy right there. He'd almost made it an art form.

Cody wiggled his ass and using his strong muscular arms...engulfed Josh...hissing at the dryness but his horniness overruling his rational thought as per usual.

"Fuuuckk..." gasped Josh. Cody was something else.

Cody snapped his slim hips and moaned like whore.

"Oh fuck yeah...so thick...nobody can hit my spot like you can...oh yeah..."

People might scorn at their relationship due to their size and age gaps. But both men knew that the sex they had was the best ever. And both of them had a huge body count each. So they KNEW what was good sex and what wasn't. Josh just moaned as he watched the ripped back, trim waist and amazing bubble ass work on his cock...jesus how did Cody do that? Did he moonlight as an exotic dancer? He must have done in OVW...

And Josh's abs were ripped thanks to having to support 215 maybe 220 pounds of Cody most nights...who needed conditioning when you had a taller boyfriend?

Cody leaned forward..fuck how flexible was he...no wonder his moonsault was so beautiful..

"C'mon Joshy...bend me over.." gasped Cody, "Fucking wreck me good boy."

Face down. Ass up. Josh rose to his knees and reentered Cody, pausing to remove his shirt before thrusting in and out. Curses and cries of sluttish joy painted the walls as Cody took the pounding he'd been CRAVING.

"Pull my fucking hair!" commanded Cody.

Josh grabbed the short brown locks and yanked Cody's head up, making the most wanton shape with the younger man's body. Cody was getting it just the way he liked it...fuck yeah...c'mon...his spot was being smashed just right...he was working his body...he wished Josh would acknowledge just what a good top he was...and it was also because Cody worshipped the grounf the little man walked on. He whipped his wedding ring off and tossed it in the corner of the room. Fuck yeah. This was what it was fucking about!

He leaned right back so his muscular, smooth body lined up with Josh's smaller, but no less ripped, tattooed form. He had an idea.

"Joshy...stop.."

"You say stop? Tell me another one!" gasped Josh.

He pulled out of Cody.

Cody got to his feet and rummaged in his bag..hidden under a pile of comics hed bought during the day was some Liquid Gold. He uncapped and inhaled a huge hit before handing it to Josh who did the same. That was better. Fucking ten times better. Cody stood in front of the mirror in the corner of the room...sinking to his knees. Who cared if he got carpet burns? He wanted to watch himself get fucked.

He arched his body...ass up and proud.

"C'mon little stud. Rape me."

His voice dripped with desire.

Josh was almost hypnotised and kneeled behind Cody, entering the tight heat once more and resuming pounding the younger man. Damn he had to admit...they made an unconvetionally hot couple. Cody BELONGED on the end of his dick.

Cody was yelling shamelessly as he watched himself get serviced in the mirror..jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine as his prostate was hit over and over again. He could well resist the primal urge to just jerk his cock...other people may call him a hot mess. But other people could go to damn hell. And he'd learned to work that body so he could cum handsfree in this position. Oh yeah...fuck yes...he was getting close...his head rushing...the sound of skin slapping against his..his ass burning oh so pleasurably...he could go all fucking night...he could feel his orgasm rocketing to completion...he went rigid, clenching his hole around Josh, grabbing the base of his own cock.

"Cody...!" Josh gasped.

"You think It'd be over this quick?" panted Cody, looking around and grinning, "I'm fucking edging until you blow me to pieces boy. Now fucking carry on...ohh yeah...fuck yeah...fuck me...fuck me...fuck me...FUCK ME!"

Josh was already starting to sweat. Fuck this was a workout...and his knees were burning thanks to the carpet.

"Do you...not...oh fuck...oh fuck...wanna...fuck...get on the bed?"

"No...now quit talking and fuck."

Cody continued to mewl and whine loudly...he grabbed Josh's arm and scratched it naughtily.

Josh stopped. He pulld out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" cried Cody.

Josh grabbed some pillows and threw them on the floor.

"On your back," he gasped.

Cody smirked. Mmm. Watching himself in his favourite position. Oh fuck yeah.

He lay on the pillows, making sure one was under his abused ass. He looked back at his sweat-sheened reflection.

Josh grabbed the remaining pillow and kneeled on it before once more entering Cody, the long legs wrapping tight around him and the delicate hands grabbing his ass. Cody still called the shots. They now began to rut like two wild animals, moaning wantonly right into one anothers faces..

"Lips...bite..." gasped Cody as he dug his nails into Josh's back...enjoying the hiss of pain from the elder man. Josh bit down on the pouty lips as Cody's eyes glittered with lust and satisfaction. He was fucking close not...he clawed and scratched ast Josh's back, just emitting wail after wail of sluttish ecstasy...his abs tensing..his spine jolting..oh fuck...he couldn't stop it...he was going to blow his load...fuck yes...fuck it out of him...

He screamed immodestly and ripped his nails down the side of his smaller, elder partner as his orgasm exploded from his body...sixteen fucking shots...one of his big ones...Josh was a wreck...he couldn't carry on...legs cramping...he had to pull out...but at least he'd managed to make Cody cum..

Cody had the most depraved smile on his face.

But when he felt Josh pull out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I can't...sorry...old bones...you'll have to be content with a facial.."

That nasty smile returned and the pink tongue was out. Josh gingerly straddled those pecs and began to fist his cock. It was mere seconds before he was whimpering and mewling and semen sprayed Cody's cheeks, eyes and his waiting tongue.

Oh fuck.

Both men were totally spent.

But that had been worth every nasty word of their tiff. Make up sex was the best.

* * *

><p>Next morning, in a third floor room.<p>

Wade Barrett awoke...a bit disorientated and not to mention bloody sore in the arse.

He could hear loud snores and felt a heavy presence in the bed next to him.

He flicked the light on.

Sheamus oozed manliness even when sleeping. Those huge arms out the covers. Wade wriggled and, with light amusement, peeled the empty condom wrapper from his elbow before reaching around to grab Sheamus' morning wood. He began to jerk naughtily.

Sheamus moaned appreciatively at the contact.

Wade continued to jerk.

Sheamus shot up, waking with a start.

"Morning," Wade smirked.

"Ya rascal," grinned the Irishman, "If ya want another round you only have to ask."

Wade smirked back. Well be rude not to.

He threw the covers off and crawled across Sheamus, bending over, arse up. After the way Sheamus fucked him last night he was more than happy to settle into bottom boy role permanently. You didn't have to be feminine just because you were the one that took it. You didn't all have to be Cody bloody Rhodes.

Sheamus grinned. Mmm. Wade was one hell of a shag. And no morning after regret. He leaned gracelessly across the bed to find the condoms and lubricant.

* * *

><p>Josh Mathews awoke suddenly, convinced they'd slept in. Ow. His knees. They burned. He remembered the whiskey and poppers-fuelled fuck fest he and Cody had had. Like two hustlers. No romance at all. Carnal, masculine lust. He reached for his contact lenses and struggled to put them in, eventually managing<p>

He noticed Cody's phone was vibrating. That was what woke him. He checked it.

Wifey.

Uh oh.

"Hello what time is it?" Josh croaked.

"Oh...hey. It's you. Is he up yet?"

"No...Brandi...just woke up myself..."

"Well hurry him up! Vlog to do today!"

And with that she hung up. She must have overheard them fucking last night. An adorable series of squeaks and whimpers from the bundle of covers next to Josh signalled Cody waking up. The pretty raven head peeped up , rubbing his blue eyes before sitting upright.

"Morning...who were you talking to?"

"Brandi...she wants you down in the lobby, Vlog time."

Cody whined and stuck his bottom lip out like a little kid who wanted an ice cream.

"Coddles...we've probably slept in.."

He checked the time. Six thirty. Brandi must have been up with the lark.

"I'll go on one condition," Cody mewled, "You come with."

"Coddles..."

"Muh!"

Another puppy dog eyes and deadly pout. Oh God. OK.

"Fine, I will."

"YAY!"

Cody tackled Josh to the bed with hugs and nuzzles. He was clearly in super-cute mode today.

"Coddles...Coddles...we gotta move it then haven't we?"

"Mmmhmm..." Nuzzle nuzzle.

"Coddles."

"Harrumph!"

Cody huffed and huffed before sitting up and padding to the bathroom. He was covered in dried releases. But a sticky morning as he always said, meant a good night. Josh followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Wade and Sheamus, now dressed, were busy tucking into huge plates of bacon, sausages and eggs, AKA real men's breakfasts in the hotel restaurant.<p>

Wade's mind was filled with the pounding he'd just received which was just as good as yesterday though this time Sheamus finished him off with his hand. He was smitten with the Irishman. They were equals at work in so many ways, and had so much in common. And now had off-the-scale sex to boot.

"Morning," came John Cena's voice.

"No girlfriend?" teased Sheamus.

"He's hoovering the bus and ordered me off," John said.

"You look stupidly happy," Wade put in.

"Haven't slept much," smirked John, "And neither have...either of you...OK out with it. I've got eyes you know."

"Fine," Sheamus said, "Guess you can say we're going out."

"So Randal wasn't telling lies," John grinned, "Damn you guys must fight to be the big man in bed."

"Nose out," Wade said.

John smirked bigger.

"So BNB is the one who takes it like a man, huh?" he teased, "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm nothing like Randy so don't expect me to start clearing up after him," Wade said, shovelling a huge amount of bacon down his throat.

"You couldn't give some of that testosterone to Randall?" teased John.

"Carry on and your balls will be on the radiator of the tour bus," Sheamus said.

Eden caught snippets of their conversation and scowled. Freaking bros. Ugh. What was taking Cody so damn long? Probably at it. Again. She already had a bone to pick with both of them.

At last.

She folded her arms and scowled, tossing her long black hair behind her.

"Hey," Cody said, under shades and shooting her his pretty smile, reluctantly removing his hand from Josh's.

"About time," Eden snapped, "Oh...I see he's come along too."

"He's my boyfriend, he goes everywhere I do," Cody said obstinately.

"I didn't sleep a damn wink last night listening to you two! ALL night!" she erupted, "I'm still your wife Cody! Show me some respect!"

She turned on her heel and stomped out. Cody had spotted the bro table of Sheamus, Wade and Cena and was determined to not let their jibes get to him.

"Under the old thumb hey?" teased Sheamus.

Cody just scowled.

Josh hit him.

"He's only joking," he said.

"You ever seen Rita, Sue and Bob Too?" asked Wade, grinning.

"Yeah," grinned Sheamus.

"Not quite the same thing," John put in.

"You've seen it?" asked Wade.

"When we were in the UK last," John said, "Though I doubt Codeman's wifey is allowed in their bedroom..."

"Go and fill Randalyn's thirsty snatch Cena!" sassed Cody as he sashayed away in the direction Eden went. Josh just sighed and brought up the rear.

John shook his head and laughed. So many Zack free hours. Please let there be more.

Wade was scowling and clenching his knuckles.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Sheamus.

"Bloody poof," Wade snarled, "He gets on my wick."

"Why don't you like him?" asked John, "I think he's funny...in small doses."

"He doesn't act like a man...may as well be a girl," Wade said, "Hate bitchy queens."

"So why don't you hate Randy?" teased Sheamus. John shot him the dimples. Oh if Randy overheard...

Wade was outnumbered and just shook his head. He huffed and stood up to go for a slash.

"I saw Bryan making his grand entrance last night," John said, "Are you really over all that now? You guys were a couple for almost 2 years."

"Totally," Sheamus said, "He's a manipulative shit...he tried it on with me last night, did you know?"

"Really?"

"I told him to fuck off."

"Good. Good man. You got a good fella there in Wade. You guys are a good match."

"No mind games or sneaking about," Sheamus said, "I dunno if Bryan will give Wade a load of shit about it though. He's crafty."

"That he is," John said, "I don't agree with how he used Randall and betrayed a sweet girl like Brie for so long...you're better than being someone's side-hoe, so to speak."

"Suppose I was...huh..fancy.." Sheamus said with a humourless laugh, "Listen, you er, might wanna watch Dave Batista around Randy."

"I keep hearing that," John said, "What is he actually doing? Tell me. Cos if I'm being made an ass of.."

"I'm sure it';s nothing, but you know how Big Dave gets," Sheamus said, "When he wants a piece of arse, he goes and smashes. Nobody stops him."

"I'm not Morrison, I am not going to be made to stand outside a hotel room door while that ancient talentless lug huffs and puffs over Randall!" spat John, possesively, "Glad you told me that. Better get my ass back on the bus. See ya at the show."

Sheamus sighed as John stormed off. He hated having to lie and withold the full story like that. He'd seen Randy and Dave of course in that hotel bar the other week, as well as spotting them slipping into a side room at a house show a few days ago. But it wasn't his place. Even though John would tear him limb from limb if he ever found out Sheamus knew and didn't tell him.

At least Daniel was out of his hair. He hoped for that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeasibly long again but I thought I'd better fill it with good stuff. Not so much drama as a full lemon tree. I hope the WadeSheamus smut was worth the wait! I enjoyed writing it anyway! Jody smut was more because I love them...sorry!**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed! If you got a PM from me you'll know that I am weepingly grateful because parts of Chapter Nine had to be rewritten due to appallingly-constructed sentences/paragraphs. So yeah, Sheamus and Wade FINALLY did the nasty. They make a HOT couple don't they? _

_For anyone who followed the story 'Joshing For Position', that's who the NXT references cater for. Now Oliver Grey's gone, that's virtually wiped out all the cast from that. Unless anyone's interested in some Sami Zayn/Adrian Neville for example. ANyway, I digress. We're still at Raw in Albany to begin with because obviously, Sheamus got the US title ; ) Double celebration...on with the show!_

_It's a big one. I suggest a pot of tea and maybe a slice or two of cake._

* * *

><p>Sheamus sighed and ran his hand through his vermilion hair. Him and his big mouth. He just hoped Randy didn't drop him in it when the inevitable confrontation occurred. He stabbed at his cooling, half-eaten plate of bacon and sausages, appetite diminishing. He heard footfalls and looked up to see Wade returning to his seat, holding his stomach a little and hissing painfully as he sat down.<p>

"What's up with you?" asked the Brit.

"Oh nothing," Sheamus replied, "Your bacon's gone cold."

"Gone off it anyway," Wade said, "Think we overdid it last night...bloody sore."

"OK, OK...too much info," SHeamus groaned, "Wonder if they'll make you drop it back to Big E today like they did to Miz last year."

"Bloody hope not," Wade growled, necking his coffee.

"Sure they won't," Sheamus said, "Hey...pick your face up."

"Why?"

Sheamus looked over his shoulder to check no stray fans were watching, before leaning across and claiming the brunette Englishman's lips.

"Soppy twat," snickered Wade, though he was pretty flattered.

"Don't get too used to it," smirked Sheamus.

"I'm not roses and Milk Tray, so you don't have to worry about that," Wade replied. It meant more to him that the big guy held him after sex. He wasn';t big on affection with blokes but some was nice. He hated how demanding and nasty Justin used to be post-sex or if Wade talked to any other man but him. And Miz was just a slag who took what he wanted. Cesaro had a thick skin in Wade's opinion to take him on totally as his.

The two men were snapped out of it by a pissed-off-looking Josh Mathews, who sat opposite them.

"Sheamus, being Irish, when is it too early to start drinking?" he said.

"Never," smirked the redhead, "What's up with you?"

Wade was about to tell him to bugger off when he realised that perhaps the little man didn't actually know they were a couple. Plus last night Sheamus DID offer to let him hang out with them.

"He's the other woman," Wade said.

"I wouldn't say that," Sheamus said, "He's the other man more like."

"Tell me about it," Josh said, "I don;t get it. When it's me and her training down in Orlando she's all nicey and wants to be my bestie. Moment Coddles is here. Bam. Total bitch. And I got major side eyes from John Cena...guess he hates me for Coddles kicking off last night."

Sheamus knew what it was like to 'share' with a woman. All to well. Except Cody's marriage was done as pure bearding exercise. He sympathised with the announcer slash developmental wrestler.

"Ask yourself is it worth it?" he said, "Look at the mess that Bryan and I became."

Wade felt a stab of jealousy and tried to conceal it.

Josh spotted this and looked at them both curiously.

"Never mind me...are you guys...dating now?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" snapped Wade defensively. Sheamus shot him a reproachful look.

"The look on your face Wade when Sheamus mentioned Daniel...I'll go...leave you guys be..."

Making his excuses fast, the small man got to his feet and almost sprinted back out into the lobby.

"Blame me for that," Sheamus said.

"It's fine," huffed Wade.

"Are you jealous?" teased Sheamus.

"Fine! I'm jealous! Don't you go telling people or they'll think I'm a fucking pansy!" Wade snarled, cheeks red. Sheamus was highly amused.

"Takes bigger balls for a bloke to admit he has feelings," he teased, "Don't get so pissy. I'm actually flattered. C'mon moaning Minnie, let's get our arses on the bus."

"Fine," Wade said, "Only if we sit at the back."

He shot his Bad News smirk at the Irishman. He had wicked intentions.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Outside in the parking lot, a few superstars were loading their rental cars with their luggage.<p>

Ryback was trying his best to not feel totally embarrased at the fact that Curtis Axel was wearing the shortest shorts known to man. He was stood in front of his tag partner, shielding him from view. Thank God no fans were about this morning.

"Ryan, you're blocking the sun," complained the smaller, bearded man.

"Did you have to wear those?" hissed Ryback, blushing.

"You don't like me in these?" Curtis said, flashing a smirk and then a pout.

The Big GUy did like. A lot. Curtis' assets were shown off to perfection...tight around that bubble butt and cut off halway up the tanned smooth thigh. But in public...Curtis screamed 'gay'. Sure he could easily beat the ass of any big mouthed fan. But that wasn't the point.

"Well yeah...but...inside..." he mumbled.

"Gonna be a hot one, want to get some rays," Curtis said, and with another cheeky smirk, he bent down to shut the trunk of the silver Chevrolet rental, ass right out...the black nylon stretched over every curve.

Ryback had to turn away before he passed out, both with lust and embarrassment.

"Will you calm it!" he hissed.

"We got ages yet," Curtis said, "Anyone would think you were in a rush..." He got his phone out of his pocket and stayed bent over on the back of the car, browsing Twitter, enjoying the effect he was having. Even Punk hadn't made him feel this sexy. He'd already taken a mirror selfie in just those shorts and tweeted it today.

Ryback was in a fluster. And a big man like him never got 'flustered'. He had no idea Curtis was such a sex kitten. Well he was fantastic sex...but he supposed being Cody's best friend had brought out his minx side. The big guy was getting hard in his track pants.

"Chill Ryan," grinned Curtis, "So uptight.."

"M'fine," grunted Ryback.

"Hang on, my laces are untied," Curtis smirked, and bent right down to tie his sneakers up, ass right in Ryback;'s face. Oh dear God. Was he trying to torture Ryback today? Because they'd overslept and hadn't had time for a quickie before breakfast?

"Whoa..." came a voice.

Dean and Seth had been on their way to THEIR rental when they spotted Curtis Axel dressed in at least a size too-small workout shorts and ass in Ryback's face.

Ryback spotted the two Shield members and went crimson in the face, stumbling around the front of the car, opening the driver's door and yanking the bonnet catch; before looking at the engine to hide his mortification.

"Morning," smirked Curtis.

"Hey," Seth said, chuckling at Ryback's blatant embarrassment. They seemed to have a knack of meeting Rybaxel at uncomfortable moments.

"Where are your pants?" asked Dean.

Curtis smirked at him.

"Funny," he said, "Awesome match last night."

"Thanks," Dean grunted, uncomfortable at the scantily-clad man in front of him out of the 'office', so to speak.

Seth couldn;t help but laugh. Why was Dean being so prudish? Curtis spotted this and decided to have a bit of harmless fun. He padded to Seth.

"Want a hand with that bag?" he grinned to the two-tone haired man.

"Sure, thanks man," Seth said.

"That dive...oh my God," Curtis said, "Love it when they let us do big danger spots. Bet you're hurting today, huh?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. Was he FLIRTING with Seth? He folded his arms and scowled.

Seth didn't mind. As far as he could see it was just harmless and Curtis did have great legs. But Seth wouldn't. He only had eyes for Dean and plus pissing RYback off was not worth anything. The guy could snap him in two. He allowed Curtis to carry the bag to his rental.

"Thanks man, you're a buddy," Seth said, unlocking the trunk.

Curtis heaved the bag in before pulling the lid down.

"No problem," he smirked.

"I'll take over!" snarled Dean, seemingly out of nowhere, snatching the keys from Seth;'s hand and unlocking the boot once more to place his bag inside, before slamming the lid with a loud THUNK that echoed around the car park.

"Touched a nerve?" asked Curtis.

"No, no, thanks man, that was a help, need to rest before Albany," Seth said, "See ya at Raw man."

"Laters," Curtis said, winking and padding back to his rental. Seth shook his head and laughed to himself before unlocking the driver's door. He spotted Dean giving him an evil glower.

"What's up?" asked Seth.

"You know full well Colby."

"Enlighten me," sighed Seth.

"Letting that...slut...flirt...nice to know I'm invisible as soon as a hotter piece of ass on heat comes flashing his legs at you, huh!" growled Dean.

"He was just helping me out, and I appreciated that, cos that dive could have ended my career last night!" Seth said.

"Love that you were giving Axel all smiles when you couldn't touch me last night, nice, thanks Colby," Dean spat.

"I was beat up after the match! As were you!"

Dean got in the passenger side, slamming the door shut again. Seth climbed into the driver's seat. The car was like a greenhouse, the scent of heated velour and dashboard plastic filling their nostrils. Seth quickly turned on the ignition so the aircon could operate. Dean was purposely staring out the window, arms folded, as close to the door as possible. Oh great.

"Stop being so jealous!" Seth said.

"Stop fucking cheating on me then you bastard! I know you wanna bang Axel! You probably got off on listening to him and Ryback fucking next door in that shitty motel back in Minneapolis! Well go and fuck Axel then, the slut blatantly wants you! Surprise he didn't mount you in the car park! Sorry I can't compete with hot wrestler babies!"

Dean was truly pissed off.

Seth was not going to rise to his jealous rant. He knew Dean was just feeling insecure but sometimes it got very tiresome. They'd rowed a lot lately. Seth wasn't going to stop talking to coworkers just because Dean might see them as a threat. OK Curtis was being flirty. But Seth just saw it as a bit of fun. No harm done. Dean needed to realise that he was hot as fuck to Seth and the Armenian didn't WANT anyone else here. Maybe Dean should walk around in tiny shorts, Seth would appreciate that. A lot. But he knew Dean wouldn't be seen dead acting 'faggy'.

"Jesus, calm it, last thing I want is an atmosphere when Roman gets here," he said, "Just stop being so insecure."

"Prove it," Dean said obstinately.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that I'm still the guy you want."

"No. Roman will be here any minute...and don't even GO THERE! Roman is straight. And I don't want to bang him either."

"You don't want to bang me neither," huffed Dean, "How long Colby?"

"Do we have to be fucking morning, noon and night?" asked Seth.

"Thursday night, Colby!"

"Been a busy weekend! What happens when you've got our place on the card and with a pay per view!"

"Four fucking days."

Seth was, if truth be told, a little frightened of Dean after the time they had explosive sex post-argument and Dean had gone just a tiny bit crazy. They still had sex but Seth was careful (and made sure he was doing Dean from behind).

"Well once we get there..." he began.

"Axel's a fucking skankbag," Dean muttered, "Gabriel...Striker..Punk...and now Ryback...in less than 3 years...dirty ho."

"Jonny. Quit that. Makes you sound like a teenage girl."

"Oh so I have to be everyone's buddy do i?"

"You have got one hell of a mood on! Just shut the fuck up if you can't say anything half decent, OK?"

"Go to Albany with Roman. i'm gonna take the fucking bus!"

And with that Dean climbed out the passenger side and threw the door back hard, almost denting the body shell in the process. He was in such a bad mood he'd forgotten that his bag was in the boot of the rental. He spotted the tall figure of Roman, looking as casually perfect as ever, long raven hair scraped back and reflective shades on his caramel-hued, chiselled face.

"Hey man, you forgotten something?" rumbled the Samoan.

"Fuck off!" spat Dean.

"What's with you?" Roman asked curiously.

"I'm going on the bus, you can go with fucking Rollins!"

Dean had already stormed over to the hotel's coach bay before Roman had a chance to reply. The tour bus was about to depart. Dean sprinted over and knocked on the door. It opened.

"Got a space? Running late," he panted.

"You'll be lucky but have a look," sighed the driver.

"Thanks."

Dean climbed on and padded along the aisle. Oh God. Two people he didn';t want to see.

Epico smirked at Dean as he walked past.

Dean quickly turned his head.

"Not so full of yourself now are you, faggot?" sneered the Puerto Rican.

"Looks like Rollins has kicked his ugly old ass out," put in Primo.

"Least my cousin doesn't look like a toilet brush," Dean hit back, remembering a story Cody told him about clashing repeatedly with Carlito. He made his way to the back seats where just Sheamus and Wade Barrett were sat. In the seats immediately in front of the back seat was Josh Mathews. Alone. Dean didn't the announcer/developmental wrestler that much. And no sign of his drama queen boyfriend. He perched next to Josh.

"Oh...hey Dean," Josh said, removing one of his Dre headphones, "What you doing slumming it with us lot?"

"Hey! Intercontinental Champion!" Wade boomed from behind them, "Less of the slumming thanks!"

"Had a fight with Sethie," Dean huffed, "Could ask the same about you."

"Oh I got kicked out the marital pickup by wifey," Josh spat, "Seriously this whole thing is a hot mess."

"Seth decided to flirt with a slut," Dean said.

"Who?" asked Josh, "Miz is away filming the Marine!"

"Curtis Axel...fucking skank, mincing about in hotpants!" Dean growled, "He gave Seth all the big come to bed eyes, offering to carry his bag, yadda yadda...doing everything but bite his fucking neck!"

"Sure it was all innocent," Josh said.

"Bloke trouble?" asked Sheamus.

"Why is every other guy here a slut?" raged Dean.

"In our nature?" put in Wade.

"Do you see me humping the legs of everything in pants?" Dean countered, "Curtis Axel is nothing but a glorified ring rat who's only here cos of his last name! How did he get a job? Give Pat Patterson a lap dance?!"

A few seats back, Epico and Primo exchanged a smirk.

* * *

><p>It was halfway up the interstate. Ryback was driving the rental and trying to keep his eyes firmly on the road. It was a tough job. Curtis was sat with his legs wide open in the passenger seat. The third generation superstar was still pretty horny. He'd had no intention of sleeping with Seth. Too much like his bastard ex in his opinion. No offence to the guy. Why would he want a runt like Rollins when there was 300 pounds of muscle in his bed every night?<p>

Curtis had a wicked idea.

He rubbed his stomach and mewled.

Ryback turned curiously but continued driving.

Curtis mewled a bit louder.

"Whats the matter?" asked Ryback.

"Don't feel well," Curtis pouted.

Ryback groaned. Oh God. Please no. The aircon on this thing was faulty and if his other half had a stomach complaint...

"What's up? Headache? Pulled muscle?"

"I need you to stop the car Ryan," whined Curtis.

"You gonna barf?" asked Ryback, worried. He did wolf down breakfast earlier.

"I dunno...can we just pull off the highway?" moaned Curtis. Mmmm. He fancied some alfresco fun. Dangerous. Naughty. And a tale to tell Cody. He lifted his 'Better Than Perfect' sleeveless tee so his abs were flashed.

Ryback was hastily looking for an exit.

Aha. A truckstop.

Also the big guy could catch a bite to eat whilst they were stopped.

He signalled and switched lanes for the sliproad and soon they were pulling into the car park, which was quite a leafy place. But it was a very basic place. Just parking and a crummy little gas station. No restrooms. Oh God. The big guy wasn't in the mood to see puke.

"I don't think there's restrooms..." he warned, "You're gonna have to spew in some bushes."

Curtis smirked to himself. Oh yes. He was getting turned on just thinking about it. His trick was working.

Ryback turned off the engine and undid his seatbelt, opening the door and stretching. He heard Curtis climb out and sprint into the trees. Ryback winced, preparing himself for the sound of retching. Or something worse.

Nothing.

"Ryan...?" came Curtis' voice.

"You OK there?" asked Ryback, worried. Oh God. What if he'd vomited blood or something? They were somewhere in New York state in the ass-end of nowhere! He stumbled through the vegetation and saw Curtis perched on a tree stump...legs wide open and a naughty grin. What?

Ryback sighed.

He'd been well and truly had.

"You're perfectly OK arent you?" he demanded, folding his huge arms and fixing Curtis with a glare.

Curtis grinned wider and then...crossed one smooth, tanned leg over the other like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct. And Ryback saw a ball flash. Oh the minx...no underwear. He thought those shorts were a bit too...revealing earlier. Well Ryback was trapped.

"Knock it off! We'll be late!" he said.

"Got hours," Curtis said, getting to his feet and walking over, and he snatched the car keys from Ryback's hand. Before stuffing them down the BACK of his shorts.

"What the hell?!"

"You want them? Come and get them!" Curtis purred, and then he turned around, walking towards the tree stump, resting his hands on it, bending at the waist, ass pushed out. Oh he was fucking illegal...Ryback was hard isntantly. Well...Curtis was creative, he'll give him that!

"C'mon Ryan," Curtis moaned, wiggling that bubble butt.

Ryback stood behind the older but smaller man and ran his huge hands over the nylon covered ass cheeks.

Curtis moaned. Oh yes..but those keys were digging in. But the cool metal against his warm skin...

Ryback;'s big hand slipped down those shorts, feeling that soft silken fleshy behind before locating the keys. Curtis moaned wantonly. Oh fuck he was getting more turned on by the thrill of being caught. He was aching to just be bent over and TAKEN right now.

Ryback pulled the keys from the shorts and stuffed them into his pocket for safekeeping.

"Drop them!" he barked.

Curtis couldn't get them around his ankles fast enough.

He turned and kneeled down, yanking his large partner's track pants and boxers down, the Big Guy's hardon springing free. Curtis instantly took Ryback all the way into his mouth, moaning with gratitude, his nimble hands massaging the beefy muscular ass, enjoying the growling, guttural groans leaving his partner's throat, and those strong powerful hips starting to fuck his bristly face.

He released Ryback before standing up, perching on the tree stump...mmm the cool dead wood felt really nice against his bare ass...idly jerking his weeping cock.

"Ry..." he whined, "Touch..."

Ryback began to caress inside the smaller man's silken thighs...gently touching his balls, enjoying the mewls Curtis was making. He should have known what Curtis had planned when he'd changed into his TV 'Better Than Perfect' top. Curtis loved wearing it when they had sex.

"Ry...please..." whined Curtis. He was so horny he didn't want much foreplay.

"What?" grinned Ryback, knowing what his boy meant but decided to tease him. He kneeled down and began to suck him off. He may be an alpha male but he wasn't averse to blowing Curtis. Curtis' slim hips began to fuck his face and the elder mans tood back up, grabbing Ryback's hand and placing it in his sensitive perineal area. Please...please...those big fingers..

Ryback pushed his forefinger against that tight entrance and enjoyed the stifled cry of relief as he was accepted.

Curtis removed his cock from the big guy's mouth and wriggled around.

"Eat me out," he whimpered.

Ryback eagerly pulled those golden globes apart and thrust his head between them, his strong tongue going to work, Curtis moaning, whimpering and squeaking in ecstasy...power lifters were always so. FUCKING. GOOD at rimming. He was ready.

"Damnit," rumbled Ryback hoarsely, removing himself from Curtis and standing up.

"What?"

"No fucking lube...it's in the trunk. Or rubbers."

"Ryan," moaned Curtis, turning and kissing him hungrily, "We never use them...and I'll be fine...just...please...baby.."

Ryback always liked it when Curtis called him terms of endearment...a real ego boost to the big guy. He held his partner in place and lined up, spanking that hot ass. Curtis had the sexiest ass he'd ever seen. Best ass in the business as far as Ryback was concerned. And Curtis could move that thing on the dance floor. He'd seen Curtis and Cody twerking in their briefs in the locker room. Not sure their dads would approve but damn was that hot. Punk was a fool dumping Curtis. But then Ryback wouldn't have got him. He spanked Curtis again, enjoying the mewl of ecstasy.

"C'mon..." whined Curtis thirstily.

Ryback slowly (on purpose) pushed at the tight entrance, making sure to spit on his hand to not hurt his boy too much; Curtis cried out at the pain of the dryness but it would be worth it. Sex outside in the May sunshine. The smell of the leaves. The distant rush of the freeway. The chance a trucker could catch them...Curtis would love to give them a show. Try selling THAT to TMZ! He pushed his round ass back, trying to take all of his man in. Yes!

Ryback was still amazed how naughty Curtis could be in bed (or out of it) sometimes. Being friends with Cody had totally brought him out of his shell. Especially now Daniel Bryan was out of the little clique. He groaned as the tight heat clenched around his cock.

Curtis was grabbing the tree stump, arching his back. Oh yes. Fuck him.

Ryback began to pound the smooth ass hard and fast, both because he was god-damn horny and because someone could catch them any minute. The whole truck stop was still in plain view from this spot.

Curtis was being so immodest...whining, mewling, gasping and whimpering with joy as his spot was being hit just right constantly. Oh yes. This was better than perfect. Ryback was such a fucking brilliant top...he was born to fuck ass...oh yes! Yes.

"Ssssh!" hissed Ryback.

"Shut me up then!" moaned Curtis, before increasing the volume of his cries some more.

SMACK!

"Oh fuck yes!" Curtis was fucking loving this. Oh please...make him cum...don't jerk...no don't...he smacked Ryback's hand from his cock.

"JOSEPH!" growled Ryback, "Fuck...we'll..get...caught..!"

"They can fucking watch and rub one out...oHHH! OH! FUCK! YES...oh fuck! Make me cum..."

Ryback was grunting and hissing..he was getting close...Curtis' whorish cries and the fact that they could be discovered by some random trucker at any moment..but..he wanted to satisfy his boy. He was a canny man - always work to blow Curtis' mind every time so he wasn't tempted by anyone else. Cesaro had told him that one. Curtis wasn't a slut like Mike. But he still may pine for Punk..

Ryback had an idea. He pulled out.

"RYAN!" cried Curtis in protest.

Ryback lay on the mossy, dusty ground. Who cares if he got soil or bugs on him? Back to nature...as it were.

"Take a seat," he growled, smirking.

Curtis kicked off his shorts and sneakers before straddling the ripped abs and lowering his round ass on, moaning loudly as he was once more impaled. Oh fuck yes. Ryback could ALWAYS make him cum in this position. He began to snap his hips and lean body up and down furiously, hands digging into the huge chest of Ryback, crying out louder than ever, moaning Ryback's real name over and over. Oh he felt so fucking alive...so fucking alive...

"Yeah...c'mon baby...ride me," snarled Ryback. Better than fucking perfect indeed. He'd like Curtis to take that top off but he knew the smaller man liked to wear it. The pretty, bearded face was etched in pleasure, his eyes shut, his body writhing with passion...

"Oh Ryan..oh...oh yes...I'm...Oohh...fuck..."

Curtis was so close...he could feel it coming..more...keep hitting his spot...this position was the fucking BEST...he was riding like a rodeo cowboy on speed...shame he had no poppers..

Ryback was grunting and hissing constantly...he was getting close, the tight heat crushing him, Curtis' screams and moans...he knew Curtis was about to explode...the series of high pitched whimpers between stifled screams gave it away..

Curtis screamed loudly, the sound echoing around the trees as he finally orgasmed, spraying Ryback's WWE-issue t-shirt with his essence, riding it out with those talented hips, his skin electrified...his abs aching gloriously..he wasn't going to stop...he wanted Ryback to come inside him..

A few minutes later, the big man threw his bald head back and roared like a bear as he too, went over the edge and drove up into the willing body above him, Curtis whimpering as he worked his body, riding it out with Ryback, even though his hole was now stinging a little.

He leaned down and kissed his beloved big guy, whining.

"I love you Ryan...that was incredible," he panted.

"You're fucking naughty," gasped Ryback.

"You're fucking amazing in bed...and out of it," smirked Curtis, his pretty face flushed and eyes sparkling. He sat up, easing himself off Ryback.

"Look at my fucking shirt!" complained the big guy, discreetly wiping himself down before pulling up his track pants.

"Ooops," giggled Curtis, "Looks like you'll have to take it off."

"You did that on purpose!" Ryback said, peeling the shirt off, the smaller man's eyes all over his ripped, hulking, powerful torso.

"I can't help it that you're so good at sex you turn me into a sprinkler," teased Curtis, pulling his shorts and sneakers back on.

Ryback shook his head chuckling as he began to pad back to the car.

* * *

><p>Back on the tour bus, Wade was laying across the back seat, reading some British newspapers on his iPad, head on Sheamus' lap. This was about as much PDA as he was willing to do. His wicked intentions from earlier (tossing off Sheamus on the bus) had been thwarted by the amount of people sitting at the back end and Sheamus falling asleep about half an hour ago so he was content with this for now.<p>

In the seats in front, Josh and Dean had been exhanging tales from the indies.

"It's weird," Dean said, "I always forget you worked the indies before you came here."

"Only about a year," Josh said, "On the back of Tough Enough...and mine are boring compared to you...I mean...a saw to your head...how are you still alive?"

"I get pretty into my gimmicks," Dean said, "And also...it got me laid."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...you know Tye Dillinger? AKA Shawn Spears?" Josh said, "He's an old friend of Coddles...you probably worked together once."

"Yeah, course I know him...look I'm not ashamed of my past Josh," Dean said, "I know I was notorious in the indie circuit for being the easiest fuck out there. I didn't know he and Cody were friends."

"Shawn slash Tye and Coddles were in OVW together," Josh said, "Turns out Coddles effed him."

"What?! I always thought he was straight! Damn!" Dean said, "Guess not."

"One of those guys who'll dip it in a guy cos its easier than chatting up some ring rat," Josh said, "Met plenty of those in my time. Our pasts are similar. Know what they used to say about me? My ass was called 'the hottest spot in WWE, always open' for years."

Dean chuckled. He'd been on the end of that very same Sex And The City-derived insult by some of his friends back in Cincinnati.

"You'll never believe that, but one of my buddies back in Ohio said that when I had his hot brother," Dean said, "Hottest spot in Cincinnati, always open. Ha. Small world."

"Tye slash Shawn also said one thing which Coddles always used to hit me with whenever I got laid," Josh said, "He said that whenever you sleep with someone, they take a part of you. Fucking around always left me empty after a while."

"Same," Dean said, "I got to a point where being a slut wasn't fun anymore. Do you think I;m being stupid with all this stuff?"

"I don't know why you still have Grindr on your phone," Josh said, "Do you really think Seth will dump you?"

"Probably," confessed Dean, "I tried relationships before...they always got bored."

"But c';mon, you and Seth have been a couple since FCW," Josh said, "3 years now? I know I can't dish out relationship advice...but...seduce him. Trust me. I know you hate shallow party boy gay culture...but a hot jock or pair of briefs...you've got good legs and a cute butt Dean. Show them off to him."

Wade was earwigging with interest. So Dean Ambrose was a slag? And he stored that suggestion to surprise Sheamus. Don the sexy undies. It was so not Wade's style but hey, if it got Sheamus going..

"You been checking me out?" Dean said, blushing.

"I was in FCW and NXT with you and Seth remember? You used to wear trunks!" Josh said.

"Oh yeah," Dean said.

"Do you know," Josh said, "It's been so nice talking to someone without having to talk about RuPaul's Drag Race, Mean Girls, how awesome Our Lady Peace are, or have to pretend to know about X-Men."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds like things aren't exactly perfect," he remarked.

"You know they say never date your best friend..." sighed Josh, "I didn't want to believe it...but...the fantasy I'd had for almost 6 years...it's not lived up to it at all. He's such a damn diva and drama queen!"

"Excuse me," butted in Wade, "So were you, calling yourselves Queen Bees for all those years!"

"Hey! Stop eavesdropping!" Josh said, "That was 3 years or so ago now. I'm the wrong side of 30...too old for that."

"You're the same bloody age as me, so watch your gob shortarse!" Wade said, but he was grinning.

"Oh yeah..."

"Really?" asked Dean, "Wow...I'm five years younger than you.."

"Yeah yeah, not the point," Josh said.

"So if Cody's a pain in the arse, why not dump him?" Wade said.

"Who else would have me?" Josh said, "I'm the guy who does the preshows and jobs to the stars of the future! Anyway. Not about me. Nobody needs to hear about my relationship. Serves me right screwing a married man."

"That's not fair," Dean said, "I know I complain about Sethie wanting Roman but you shouldn't have to put up with that. Even if it is a sham marriage."

"Not just that," Josh said, "He's a bully. He and Lay need to fucking work their shit out. She's on the verge of cutting me out of her life cos I'm not kicking Coddles to the kerb."

"I think she and Fandango have more than just a gimmick," Dean said.

"Isn't he bi?" Wade asked.

"He was dating Ted DiBiase," Josh said.

"What?" Dean said.

"Really?" Wade said.

"Oh God...don';t," Josh sighed, "If Lay and Fandango ARE doing stuff...Coddles will go APESHIT."

"But it's none of his business," Dean said.

"It concerns his ex-boyfriend, so it is his business," Josh sighed, "You know he likes to involve himself in other people's sex lives..."

"Yes," sighed Dean, "I swear to God his first question to everything is 'who bottoms'. First thing he asked Sethie and me."

"I know, I was there," Josh said.

"So, spill on Fandango and dear, departed cowboy DiBiase Junior," Wade smirked.

"Are you asking for gossip?" Sheamus said, waking up from his nap and grinning.

"No, just intrigued," grunted Wade.

"Yeah, yeah," teased Sheamus.

"Why does everyone want me to 'spill the tea' as Randy says," Josh sighed, "He's ALWAYS asking me to dish the dirt on NXT."

"Ooh, NXT," Sheamus said, perking up, "You can't say that and then leave it."

"Oh God, you too?" Josh said, "You're manly men who drink beer, love fast cars and soccer...why do you care?"

"Because it's better than playing I bloody Spy," Wade smirked, "Go on, deliver the Bad News."

"You didn't just...?" Dean said incredulously.

"He did," Sheamus chuckled. Plus talking about NXT gossip deflected Dean asking why they were all over one another.

"What you wanna know?" asked Josh.

"Corey Graves," Sheamus said, "What's his game? Remember when I helped him and Neville take the NXT tag titles?"

"Wow that was ages ago," Josh said, "Don't tell me...I think I can guess.."

"You shagged Corey Graves?!" Wade growled, failing to hide the jealousy. Dean raised his eyebrows curiously. It sounded to him almost like Wade was jealous?

"No! No!" Sheamus said, "Don't be so...paranoid mate. What was I about to say was...Corey tried to come onto me after the match. If Neville hadn't been there I think he'd have molested me."

"Urgh, that's so unsurprising," Josh said, "Before Oliver got released, we were all calling him Whorey Corey behind his back...it was Aiden English who started that one up.."

"Ahh Aiden, he's a nice lad," Sheamus said, recalling his fairly recent match with the Drama King, "I took him for a pint and he told me all about Baron."

"Agony aunt, huh?" snarked Wade.

Sheamus couldn';t believe how jealous the big Englishman was!

"Awww bless," Josh said, "Aiden and Baron are a cute couple. I wish Aiden would stop telling us exactly what Baron did to his ass the night before though. Sami gets sooooo pissy."

Sheamus chuckled. Last time he was at NXT Sami Zayn had slapped Adrian Neville around the face in front of the whole NXT roster, trainers and all, for losing one of his signature flat caps. Adrian had to apologise with a big bunch of flowers.

"What's funny?" asked Wade.

"I just remembered last time I was at NXT, Neville lost Sami Zayn's flat cap and he got a slap in the face...he might be NXT Champion but he's under the ol' thumb," grinned Sheamus.

"Sami makes Adrian sleep on the couch if he stays out late drinking with NXT guys," Josh said, "He's such a wife. He and Paige...oh my God...they're like school teachers.."

"You're ALWAYS with Paige," Dean said, "I think you fancy her."

"She's too young, female, and taken," Josh said, "And I'm NOT telling ANYONE who she's seeing. If I do, she'll get her whole family after me."

"Spoilsport," smirked Sheamus, "So, any more dirt? Any more funny stories about Sami Zayn?"

"Well, last time I was down there, he and Adrian were in the PC, holding hands...soon as Bill DeMott rolls up for training, Adrian literally acts like he got scalded. Oh Sami was pissed. He locked himself in the mens room for an hour and wouldn't speak to Adrian for the rest of the day. Adrian had to take him out to the best Arab restaurant in town and stump up before Sami forgave him. He's big on public affection whereas Adrian's still funny about it. It's what most of their rows are about."

* * *

><p>Albany, NY.<p>

At the arena, about two to three hours before Raw went on air, a few Superstars were in the locker room after returning from workouts.

Curtis Axel was humming his father's theme to himself as he changed into his ring gear (no underwear of course. After this morning's epic fuck in the woods he wanted more tonight in that pretty nice hotel room!). Ryback was already in catering stuffing his face.

Curtis felt a spank on his trunk-covered ass.

"Yo bitch," Cody announced, also already in ring gear, "How's tricks?"

"Where have you been?" asked Curtis, "I saw Josh get off the bus but your pickup was in the parking lot."

"Vlogging with my wife, d'ah," Cody said, "Where is Joshy?"

"He's got the dark match with Ryder," Curtis said, "He's in the ring. Ryder was a real bitch to me earlier actually."

"Oh?"

"Said I was a low key whore chatting up other guys' boyfriends."

"Did he?" growled Cody, cracking his knuckles.

"Because I was talking to Tom Phillips," Curtis said.

"Awww Tom's a cutie," smiled Cody, "We need to take him to a club, sex him up for J-Rob."

"Thats what I was trying to do and then Ryder walked in," Curtis said, "Ryder's weird."

"Well as The Queen says, there's nothing worse than a Superstar who peaks too early," Cody said.

"Maybe that's Ryder's problem," smirked Curtis.

"It's Gabriel's problem," sniggered Cody.

The wrestling-family-troublemakers giggled cattily to themselves.

"Your trunks are looking snug," Cody remarked, "I see no lines. You going commando?"

"Yup," Curtis said, "Oooh...I have gossip. Guess who got well and truly nailed at a truck stop in full view of the place?"

Cody grinned. Curtis was getting worse than him now!

"I hope you douched," he said, "Don't want any spillage now do we in our match?"

"What do you think I am, an animal?" Curtis grinned, "Wanna get some food?"

"Already with ya," Cody said, arm around his best friend's shoulders. With Ted in Mississippi, Bryan turning his back on the ravenette, Cody now saw Curtis as his closest friend. They had so much in common, especially both being born into the business. They padded to Catering and found 'their table' before sitting at it. Only to find Epico and Primo sat there.

"Excuse me," Cody said, "This is our table."

"Oh really?" sneered Primo, "I don't see any body glitter or gay drugs?"

"Sorry," Cody said, "I cannot hear you over how irrelevant you are."

"At least we made the pay per view last night," Epico put in, "Which is more than can be said for either of you faggots."

"Your breath smells just like Carlito's," Cody hit back, "Please go and get a mint."

"Ignore them," Curtis said, "They're just salty because their dwarf mascot got over before them."

Epico and Primo suddenly smirked at one another, remembering Dean Ambrose's rant they'd overheard on the bus.

"Actually Axel," Primo said, "We were looking for you."

"What makes you think Curtis would WANT to talk to either of you?" Cody said, looking at both of them like they were something he'd trodden in, "Go and _Olé_ away into the trashcans."

"Dean Ambrose has got it in for you," Primo said, sidestepping Cody and smirking at Curtis, "Says you were coming onto Rollins back in New Jersey, offering to carry his bag and shit."

"Oh, and as well," Epico sneered, "He called you a glorified ring rat who only got your job here cos you wiggled your ass for Pat Patterson and cashed in on your dead Dad's name!"

Curtis went scarlet. Ambrose fucking WHAT? He supposed he asked for it earlier but to attack his legacy...

The malicious pair sniggered and decided to add some seasoning of their own.

"He also said you were chubby and looked like your head was on upside down," Primo snickered, "And that you were an insult to your dad cos at least your dad was good looking."

They'd totally made that up but it had worked a treat. Now Ambrose was due an ass kicking.

Curtis was absolutely apoplectic with rage. How fucking DARE Ambrose...how fucking dare he? Fine, be jealous about the light playful flirting with Seth...but the crazy bastard had crossed the line big time. Curtis wanted bloody retribution. Nobody insulted his father and got away with it. Nobody.

"Well," Cody said, jumping to his friend;'s defence, "At least it got Curtis a better spot on the card then either of you losers. That's why you're now dressed up in blindfolds and stupid hats. You only got over before cos of that ho bag Rosa getting all the fat virgins worked up."

"We're just the messengers," smirked Primo, "Take it up with Ambrose, Axel."

Sniggering to themselves, the two cousins picked their water bottles up and vacated the table.

Curtis was shaking with fury. How dare Ambrose make remarks like that! He'd worked hard to get here and make his dad proud! Dean had made it personal. Curtis had taken too much crap off the likes of Gabriel over the years. Not this time.

"Curtis...babe...ignore them," Cody said, "They're just malicious shit stirrers. They probably made it up because they've got nothing better to do!"

But Curtis had already got to his feet, blood on his mind. Where was that fucking...he stormed out of Catering and began to scour the corridors. There he was. With his fucking crony Reigns and of course Rollins. Curtis stomped over to the Shield.

Seth looked uncomfortable and shuffled away.

Dean glared right back at his nemesis. Curtis was purple in the face, eyes glittering, breathing through his nose.

"A word, Moxley," he snarled.

Roman observed this curiously.

"What's up man?" he rumbled.

"I'd stay out of it man," Seth said, feeling really guilty. He was partly to blame for this. Dean had apologised to him when they'd met at the hotel earlier but was still a bit frosty when Roman was about.

"Anything you can say," Dean spat, "You can say in front of my BOYFRIEND and Roman."

Curtis got right in Dean's space. The two were nose to nose.

"Think you're clever do you?" Curtis growled, "Think it wouldn't get back to me, huh?"

"Says the guy who put the moves on someone else's man," Dean hit back, refusing to be intimidated.

"You're just an overrated clown who's only where he is because of a bunch of crazy tumblr girls," Curtis hissed, "Who for some unknown reason think you're attractive when you stink and have hair you could cook fries on."

"Hey, that's enough!" Roman snapped.

"Stay out of this," Dean hissed, "Oh really, gonna get personal are we? Being in the main event with Paul Heyman, Hunter AND Vince behind you couldn't get your boring ass over. Feuding with your ex fuck Punk couldn't get you over. You'll never live up to your daddy."

Curtis shoved Dean against the wall, still nose to nose with him. He grabbed the front of Dean's t-shirt.

"I was born into this business you cunt," he snarled, "Surprised Rollins didn't jump at the chance to be with me. He must hit you from behind because looking at your gurning rubber face during sex is enough to kill anyone's boner. The tumblr girls will leave you the moment someone like Graves gets called up."

"Fuck you Hennig," Dean spat, "Oh, and by the way. Lose the gut. Fancy being Punk's leftovers. No wonder he chucked you for tiny little AJ Lee. Bet he hated watching your gut wobble everytime he screwed you."

Curtis was seeing red. He was an inch away from punching Dean in the face. He wanted to kill this bastard.

Roman and Seth were stood either side of Dean, trying to step in before this turned extremely ugly.

Curtis yanked Dean's shirt hard.

"I could fucking kick your ass," he spat, "Without your bodyguards. I could own your skinny ass."

"Bring it then Hennig!" Dean growled, pushing Curtis hard in the chest, "C'mon! Big guy! let's see what you got!"

"I wouldn't waste my time," Curtis said, turning his back, "By the way, use some deodorant. Surprised Rollins has any nose hair left."

And that's when Dean struck. He went and kicked Curtis hard in the back of his knee, tripping him up and sending him to the floor. Roman and Seth rushed over, grabbing him by the arms.

"Calm down man!" Roman said, "You'll get fired if they catch you!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" roared Dean, wriggling free and launching himself onto Curtis like a battering ram, laying into him with his fists. Curtis struggled to fight him off but managed eventually to break away. He aimed his fist and caught Dean right in on the side of his face, sending him to the floor.

"Ugly, body odor AND you can't even fight for real," gasped Curtis, holding his stomach where Dean had managed to hit him, "Dunno what they see in you."

"Your Dad and Grandad would be so fucking disappointed in you...an aged old queen the wrong side of thirty who can't wrestle, can't get over, and can barely get laid without looking desperate!" Dean said, holding his face which stung.

"What the HELL is going on?" roared a commanding voice.

All four men turned to see a furious Triple H, already in his Evolution tee and jeans.

"Explain?" he erupted, "Brawling like fucking animals! Right! I'm punishing you for this! Axel, we were going to have you take on Rhodes but you can forget that now! Ryback will work it instead! As for you Ambrose, I am stripping you of your title immediately! We are now opening the show on air with a Battle Royal!"

"Fine. Whatever," Dean said mutinously.

"You are gonna fucking learn from this to act like fucking adults at work! Brawl as much as you like in that ring but while we're setting up, ACT LIKE PROFESSIONAL GROWN MEN! Oh and Ambrose, I am giving your title to Sheamus."

"Sorry Hunter," Roman said.

"And as for you two, I expected better," Hunter snapped, rounding on Seth and Roman, "We are re-writing the end segment. You, Reigns, will now take a triple powerbomb from Evolution."

"WHAT?!" Dean cried out.

"That is final! You're lucky it was me who found you and not Vince otherwise the pair of you will be sent to the unemployment line and ROllins and Reigns will be sent down to the bottom of the card! Now get the fuck out of here and get ready to work! ALL OF YOU! NOW!"

Like four scolded schoolboys, Dean, Seth, Roman and Curtis stomped away.

* * *

><p>Sheamus headed backstage, his new title over his arm. This was an unexpected surprise. Not that the Irishman was complaining at all. Of course the hate had come flooding in from smarks, accusing him of being subject to favouritism from Triple H, yadda yadda. It got so boring. At the end of the day, booking was booking. Dean hadn't defended the title in ages anyway. And he'd heard about the punch up earlier. If Meltzer did find out, Sheamus would assume that he'd get somehow blamed for it anyway. Dirtsheets he took with a pinch of salt. He spotted Wade smirking at him.<p>

"Alright," Wade grinned, "Champ and champ. Someone obviously loves us."

"Looks like it's time to christen this belt," Sheamus grinned.

Wade positively leered.

"Now don't go getting any ideas," Sheamus said, back to the wall but still smiling.

Wade got in his personal space and grabbed the front of the Irishman's sweaty trunks.

"You've turned me into a full time bottom," the Brit smirked, "You wouldn't even submit to someone who looks like the Ryback."

"Got that right," Sheamus teased, before grunting appreciatively at the touching.

"Time for a quickie?" Wade rasped.

"Dirty cunt," Sheamus hissed, planting a hungry kiss on the dark whiskered lips, "Take a photo of me so I can do the obligatory tweet to keep them upstairs happy first."

"Good job I picked your phone up," Wade said, reaching into his trunks and fishing it out, before aiming the camera to take a photo of SHeamus posing with his belt. Sweaty. Mmmm. The Brit was horny as fuck.

"And thanks for the ball sweat," Sheamus teased, before sniffing the phone. They certainly weren't sappy. They were men's men and crass as anything. And both of them freaking loved it. The Irishman grabbed his tall English partner and began to grope that muscular arse, Wade moaning mannishly.

"Knickers off," snarled Sheamus.

"Oi!" barked Wade, "Watch your fucking gob satsuma bollocks."

"You know if you gob off at me too much I'll go in dry," Sheamus replied, "Side room. Now."

Wade was grinning from ear to ear as he padded through the door near to where they were stood. Backstage interviews would have to wait. The Englishman had a sweaty, manly-smelling Irish brute to get his legs around. Sheamus followed him and shut the door before the two huge men's lips smashed together, the callused ivory hands whipping the brunette's black trunks and protective underwear down. Wade kicked his trunks into the corner.

"No fucking time for mucking about," he gasped, "On the floor Ste."

Sheamus grinned once more and lay his enormous form onto the cold linoluem. Mmm. This was oddly refreshing and yet so seedy. So naughty. Wade straddled him, his powerful thighs either side of the white shining abs before that smooth, tanned arse was rubbing against the Irishman's hardon and masculine grunts of pleasure left the Lancastrian's throat. Wade was getting to be a real slut for Sheamus' cock. But only in the manliest way of course.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself," Sheamus said.

"I can fucking take a pain, I'm not a pansy," snarled Wade, grabbing Sheamus' length and lining it up with his arse. He sat down a bit more and hissed with pain as the sharp sting shot through his lower body, the consquence of sex without lubricant. But Wade was too hungry to care. And he could take it. Bare knuckle fighter after all.

"Jesus," groaned Sheamus, "You slag."

Wade just smirked, eyes watering and pushed his muscular ass all the way down until those thick sweaty thighs were pressed against his cheeks and the Irishman was sheathed inside. Oh yes. Fuck yes. He'd never done it at work before. And it was during fucking Raw. Oh yes. He bit his lip to stem his throaty growls of pleasure and began to ride.

* * *

><p>Outside the door, a nervous Tom Phillips was looking for Sheamus for the Backstage Fallout interview. His ears were caught by the sounds of deep, roughneck grunts. First he thought someone was just weightlifting. But why in that little room?<p>

"Oh fuck yeah..."

Wait that was Sheamus' voice!

And that was the sound of fucking. Unmistakeable.

"Fuck yeah Ste.."

Wade?!

Oh God!

Tom was half turned on, half freaked out. The young announcer was frozen. if they caught him, his entrails would be painted across the streets of Albany! But...two manly Europeans rutting in a dingy little side room...Tom didn't know what possessed him. He ever so gingerly pushed the handle down and opened the door a crack to see in. He almost passed out. Man sweat filled the air.

Wade was riding SHeamus like a dog on heat, grunting, cussing; his accent a heavy drawling rumble. His hands were interlocked with a sweat-sheened and naked save for pads and boots Sheamus. The Irishman's head was thrown back as bullish growls left him, enjoying the tight ass enveloping him and the 250 plus pounds of English beef taking what he wanted, his new title now around his waist...

Tom was incredibly turned on. So forbidden. Two of the top stars...two champs...screwing backstage during Raw without a care in the world. The young announcer dropped his microphone.

"Fuck!" he hissed, closing the door. He couldn't interview Sheamus. Not now! Where was Renee? She'd be only too happy to do that. But he couldn't find the blonde Canadian with a hardon. His dress pants were tenting really obviously. He needed relief. Fast. He dashed for the men's room, collding with the camera crew.

"Where's Sheamus?" barked one of them.

"Er...busy...can't...phone call...ask Renee," blurted out Tom, thrusting the mic into the cameraman's hand. He had to find the mens room. Before he spilled in his pants! He could still hear Sheamus and Wade's grunts in his head...could see their writhing, powerful bodies in front of him...at last! He kicked the door down and sped inside, not even caring if anyone was in there and barricaded himself in a stall. Down came the smart dress pants and briefs and the young man began to fist his cock feverishly.

Within mere minutes Tom moaned and mewled as he sprayed his release all over the back of the door.

Oh fuck.

That was an intense jerk. He'd blown a big load.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" gasped Wade, having heard the thud outside.<p>

Sheamus smirked.

"Maybe it's Vince come to watch," he teased, totally not bothered.

"Give the old git something to wank to then," Wade panted, "Ohhh fuck...ohh fuck yeah...give to me."

He was close.

So was the Irishman. All the post match adrenaline was bubbling up, threatening to burst...

"You gonna?" he drawled.

Wade nodded.

Fuck yes. Just there.

Could he cum without wanking off?

More.

Fucking more.

Oh yes. Smash his spot.

He snapped his slim yet powerful hips harder.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

He was going to...

Wade bellowed loudly as he finally caved in and exploded all over the white body beneath him.

"Jesus mind the fucking belt!" gasped Sheamus, slapping Wade's cock away. Too late. He and his new title were covered.

Wade climbed off, totally done, unable to take any more. His arse was sore as hell but that was worth it.

He lay, panting, on the lino beside his partner and began to wank Sheamus off in earnest. Soon the air was blue with Irish brogue and the redhead's much-needed release was coating his body and Wade's hand.

Wade leaned over and kissed Sheamus.

"You're a fucking pain in the arse," drawled the Irishman.

"That';d be you, I'm throbbing back there," Wade smirked.

"Better hide any bumps you take on yer arse," Sheamus said, grabbing his trunks and turning them inside out to wipe his belt and torso down.

The two men began to redress (what little they were wearing in the first place) before exiting the side room, Sheamus whistling the theme from Father Ted to try and look innocent, Wade giving him a 'really?' expression as he followed behind.

"Father bloody Ted?" Wade said.

"Shut up, it's all I could think of," Sheamus said, throwing his title over his back. He spotted Renee and the cameras. Oh bollocks. Interview. He tried to look less like he'd been having a clandestine bunk-up and sauntered over, flashing her his winning smile.

* * *

><p>Poor Tom Phillips was sat, still half naked, in the stall, recovering. This would be in his mind for weeks! Not like he wasn;t getting any, seeing as his own other half was out in the time keeper's space, but...backstage. That would be so hot.<p>

He pulled his briefs and suit pants back up before tidying himself a little. Better clean that door. The young announcer began to wipe his release off the door shamefully. That'll do. He flushed and unbolted the door.

"Oh hey Tom."

"Josh...I er..."

"You OK there? You sick?"

Josh's lip was curling. The veteran announcer could tell instantly that his much newer colleague had just let off some steam. The flushed face gave it away. Plus he'd heard everything. Tom hadn't been quiet.

"WHat you doing in your ring gear?" asked Tom, "I thought you had a match before the show?"

Josh was sporting some smart black and silver ring attire.

"Oh, just giving it a test run before I go back to Florida," the small man said, looking at his reflection in the mirror, "It's Lay's Mania attire, and seeing as she's in those gowns now, she's given it to me. Sandra's just adjusting it, seeing how it fits."

"How long you been in here?" asked Tom, face scarlet now.

"Long enough," Josh smirked, "Hey, it's cool, I won't tell. Why in the middle of Raw?"

"You won't believe what I saw," Tom said, "I was supposed to interview Sheamus...and ended up overhearing him and freaking Wade Barrett fucking in a box room!"

Josh howled with laughter. He was so red. Like a child. And damn what a hot sight that must have been.

"Backstage fun happens a lot!" he chuckled, "Aw kid you've got lots to learn." He rested his leg on a sink to adjust his pads. The outfit was a bit tight but on the whole the fit was nice. It had looked striking on Layla.

Tom couldn't help but check his veteran colleague out. Josh was a good looking guy, Tom thought, and had a ripped tattooed body totally at odds with his squeaky nerdy voice.

Josh noticed.

"What do you think?" he asked, flashing his sparkling white teeth, "Looks good?"

"Yeah...yeah..." choked Tom, "Suits you...looks better than that grey one with yellow and pink you wore earlier."

"Awesome, better get back to Booker and the rest," sighed Josh, "You should have waited until the show wrapped and dragged J-Rob to the hotel."

"I'm young," Tom said, "I can probably manage another go, oldtimer."

"Cheeky young scamp!" teased Josh. Tom wasn't that much younger than him but he did feel like the grizzled old boy compared to so much new announcer blood.

"Ryder botched a lot in your match," Tom said, "You're good in the ring, that neckbreaker you use as a finisher looks so nasty."

"Ryder's weird," Josh said, "And I thought he could work better too. And thanks. I still call it the Layout cos Lay doesn't use it anymore. Look I really have to get back to the panel."

"See you Thursday at Full Sail for tapings," Tom said, "Oh, Josh...er...I've got some new ones...think Justin will like them?"

"Better hope nobody walks in," chuckled Josh, "Go on then, show me."

Tom lowered his suit trousers to show Josh his briefs.

"Damn boy, you got back," teased Josh, spanking his friend playfully.

"HEY!"

"Oh lighten up. See ya Thursday."

Josh padded out to go change back into his suit, leaving Tom with a racing mind.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward seven days for a few roster members.<p>

Dean and Seth had only spoken when putting matches together. Seth was furious with Dean for kicking off, whilst Dean was pissed the hell of at Seth for caring more about work than their relationship. So much so, that he'd been browsing Grindr between shows. He'd been hit up by a few guys but chickened out in case they sold their story. He'd also been approached by ring rats but managed to talk his way out of that.

Dean despised Curtis Axel. As far as he was concerned, all this was that prick Axel's doing. Scheming his way up the card. Dean would have carried on punching Curtis until he saw blood.

Right now the three Shield members were discussing spots prior to their matches later. Roman was getting fed up with this. His colleagues were refusing to speak to one another if they could help it, and only spoke to him. Jesus. Why him? Couples. Damn them to hell. Why did the Samoan have to be put with a couple?

"OK," he snarled, "I'm getting sick of this, man. Can't you two just man the fuck up and apologise?"

"I'm not the one who decided to stage a ridiculous Dynasty catfight with someone I'm jealous of and ended up losing my title," Seth growled.

"And I'm not a cheating piece of shit," spat Dean, looking daggers at his almost ex.

"Oh really? Who's the one who still has Grindr?" Seth snapped, not backing down.

"FUCK THIS!" roared Roman, startling the two of them.

"Chill out Roman," Dean snarked.

"This is the fucking end, the pair of you!" barked the Samoan, "Either kick the crap out of one another or fuck one another's brains out because this is beyond a joke now. Get over it. You acted out at work, you got punished. Be fucking thankful we still have our spot. Because I mean it, if this had screwed up my career, you will have hell to pay."

"C'mon then," Dean snarled, now squaring up to the imposing heavy of the Shield, "Think you're hard enough, huh? I don't care who your family are, I could take you in a fight!"

He was now nose to nose with Roman whose lips were purse and eyes flashing, snorting through his nose. Roman cracked his knuckles. He was seriously considering punching big mouthed Dean in the face if only to shut him up.

But he wasn't going to sink to Dean's level. He curled his lips before turning away.

"FUCKING PUSSY! KNEW YOU WERE!" yelled Dean, "Come on Reigns, huh? You fucking scared of me? SCARED?! CHICKEN SHIT! PUSSY!"

"Grow the fuck up Good," Roman deadpanned before striding away down the corridor.

Dean was incensed. He wanted to go punch Roman's lights out now too.

"Well done," Seth spat sarcastically, "Great going Jonathan."

"Fuck you. And it's Dean Ambrose. Prick."

"He's right, you need to grow up," Seth said, "Haven't you done enough?"

"Go and fuck that skank ho Axel!" snarled Dean, "If I'm obviously too embarrassing for you!"

"I am sick of your jealousy!" Seth snapped, "You know what, maybe we should make it official. I'm done with you."

"Now Roman's all yours!" roared Dean, "Hadn't you better go after him before he finds a ring rat? Don't wanna be disappointed do you?!"

Seth was incredulous. Really? How much longer was Dean going to keep this up? He didn't want to dump Dean as he knew Dean would go off the rails, probably go out, get blind stinking drunk and make an ass of himself. Or probably hit up some sleazebag on Grindr and end up doing some drug-fuelled double penetration or something else equally horrible.

"Jesus Jonny," he sighed, "Why can't you just stop being so paranoid, huh? I do not want to fuck Axel. For fuck's sake Jonny...Jonathan...I love you."

Dean froze.

His heart leapt.

First time Seth had dropped the L bomb in ages.

His anger lessened.

"I love you," Seth said again, "I hate seeing you so tense...and angry 24/7. If Axel wants to throw himself at me, then it's his choice. I'm not interested in him."

"Prove it," Dean said, folding his arms.

"I'm not fucking you here," Seth said, "Don't be so sleazy."

Seth was a laid back dude most of the time but he knew when to be romantic. He was convinced that's what Dean needed. Take the blood and sweat out of the equation. Show him some love. Take a leaf out of Cesaro's book. The guy was the freaking strongest man in the company and yet he was a total gentleman to Miz. Seth had seen how Miz melted...on his final day here before departing with Summer Rae to film The Marine 4, Cesaro had bought Miz a big bunch of flowers and the Most Must-See Superstar had grinned from ear to ear the entire day, carrying his bouquet around like a trophy.

Just because they were wrestlers didn't mean they had to slum out on the romance.

"Wait," he said, "After the show."

Seth was not into the cliches of rose petals and candles but just make Dean feel wanted and loved would be more than enough. He knew just the person to consult. But first. He padded over to Dean and took Dean's angrily-hued face in his hands before pecking him softly. And then again. Seth stroked the smooth cheek and pecked him one more time.

Dean's eyes went dewy. Was Seth really...he was...treating him...like he mattered. Deep down, it was all the elder man wanted. Just to be shown he was more than just a dirty one night stand. He whimpered and kissed the bearded man once more.

Seth gently broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you too...Colby..." Dean croaked, hating himself for showing emotion.

"Hey," chuckled Seth, "It's cool to have feelings."

He hugged Dean, pretending not to hear the sniffles into his shoulder. Seth was always of the opinion women liked men who showed their feelings every now and then.

"Hey, hey," he said, "Keep it together man...I'm not going anywhere. Let's do our shit tonight and then it's our time. Kay? Now I'll go defrost Rome. Just go chill and I'll be back."

Seth pecked him once more and left the room, leaving Dean looking thoughtful and intrigued about tonight.

* * *

><p>Seth was making his way to the locker room, looking for the person who in his eyes was the Authority On Gay Dating. Couldn't find him. He did however, find that person's brother.<p>

"Hi, Goldust, you seen your brother?" asked Seth.

"Lunch date with his BFF," Dustin said scornfully - his brother's funny ways were still alien to him sometimes. But as long as he was happy and not bitching people out than that was cool to the Bizarre One.

"Axel?" asked Seth, "Ah..."

"What was with the bust up?" asked Goldust, "You're lucky the dirtsheets got hold of it and changed it from Ambrose and Axel to Sheamus and Sin Cara."

"Don't ask," Seth said, "Maybe I should talk to him later."

"Or you could ask him for five minutes?" Dustin said, "He won't bite you."

"He kinda scares me," admitted Seth, "How have you not wanted to knock him out cos he's got one hell of nasty mouth sometimes."

"He knows he can never try his Mean Girls schtick with me, I have a teenage daughter so I'm used to it," Goldust chuckled, "Just offer him an action figure and he'll love you."

"Thanks man, where is he? Catering?"

Dustin nodded.

Seth nodded back and began to make his way to Catering. This could be awkward. Especially with Curtis. He hoped Dean wouldn't spot him near the third-generation superstar or this will all be for nothing.

There were the plastics. All two of them.

Sat at their table with water bottles. ALready in their trunks. Obviously.

"So what if JoMo is still with Melina?" Curtis was saying, "She might have changed now she's gone from the company?"

"Bitch, leopards never change their spots and whores never change their panties," Cody was saying, "Countless wrestlers have confirmed she is a nasty hobag and a scheming bitch."

"All vicious lies and rumors," Curtis said, "I can promise you that she has walls."

"Sorry gal," Cody said, "But I'm pretty sure Melina's walls have been shattered more times than she's performed the splits."

If Seth had had tea in his mouth he would have sprayed the room. OK he had to admit Cody had a venomous tongue but fuck could he be hilarious sometimes. When he wasn't nosing in your sex life. Seth made a note to never piss any member of the Rhodes family off. He'd rather have his ass kicked from one end of the room to the other than be talked about like that!

"Why are so many male wrestlers trashing Melina for what she wanted to do with her own vagina?" asked Curtis, "Double standards when girl, your asshole got blown open more times than a landmine before you hooked up with DiBiase."

Seth winced.

"OK, I consider myself scalped," Cody said, "You win."

"Good," Curtis smirked, sipping his water.

"You still look like a cut dick with that tight red beanie hat, though," sassed Cody.

Seth snorted again. Curtis did look silly with that bright red thing on his head. He cleared his throat and walked over.

"Er...Cody? Hey man, can I have a word?"

Curtis scowled at Seth. At least he didn't have Ambrose with him.

"Got some tea on Melina and her vagina dentata?" Cody asked.

"Actually...advice on something...c'mon man I couldnt think of anyone else to ask...I'll get you a Wolverine figure tomorrow?"

Cody grinned and leapt to his feet.

"Smell you after the show bitch," he said to Curtis, before padding over to Seth, "What you wanna know?"

"Relationship stuff..." Seth said.

"OOH!" Cody reached into his ring jacket and pulled out his lenseless glasses, attaching them to the end of his nose. Perfect distraction from his own personal troubles.

"What's with the...?" asked Seth.

"Doctor Runnels," Cody said, "What's your problem? I can help."

"Er...yeah..." Seth said, "How do you be romantic for a dude without being cheesy?"

"So you and Dean are still dating?" asked Cody.

"Yeah.." Seth said, "Look...I'm sorry...he shouldn't have come after Curtis. He knows he's fucked things up for himself."

"Curtis shouldn't have thrown himself at you," Cody said.

"Sounded like you were pissed at him," Seth said.

"Oh that? That;s our everyday banter," smirked Cody, "We drag and scalp one another but it's all done with love. Now...don't do rose petals, candles and sappy music...can't see Dean being into that shit...OK...how does he like it usually?"

"Huh?"

"Sex."

"Do I have to?"

"I can't help you unless you tell me, Rollins."

"FIne," Seth said, blushing, "Uh...well you know he's er..."

"Bottom, yes, unbelievable as that is considering what you used to wear in the indies," Cody said.

Seth laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, er...OK...he's er...he likes it rough. And nasty. Hair pulling...dirty talk..."

"Try the opposite," Cody said, "Long and slow. Hold him. Missionary. Kiss him. Hold his hand. He might like it. I know I do."

"You?" snorted Seth, "You seem like the kinda guy who does it to loud dirty music in a jockstrap!"

"Depends on my mood," Cody grinned, "I can fuck like a party boy on pills or I can be sensual. That all?"

"Yeah...thanks man..." Seth said, "And er...sorry again...about..."

"It's cool," Cody said.

"OI! RHODETH!"

Both men looked around in alarm. A seething Zack.

"What do you want, botch machine?" Cody said, that sassy pout on his lips.

"Your boyfriend's the botch machine!" snarled Zack, "That fucking hangman's neckbreaker gave me whiplash and I had to be eliminated early from the battle royal last week!"

"It was a week ago, get over it?" Cody said, looking at his taped wrist disinterestedly.

"Maybe you should learn to sell?" Seth said, "Look man I saw the match. You were off your game."

"I had things on my mind! WHO ASKED YOU ROLLINS?!" Zack said, voice frighteningly quivery.

"Oh yeah," Cody deadpanned, "Like how you think you can break up Cena and Orton for the umpteenth time."

"IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! JOHN LOVES ME! I KNOW HE DOES!" screamed Zack.

Seth backed away, frankly terrified. Whoa. What the hell...?

Cody folded his arms.

"You really think you're better than the guy he's been in a relationship with for 12 years and counting?" he challenged, "Thick as well as irrelevant. Must hurt knowing Sheamus has the title you once coveted. You were just a rebound sweetie."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Zack snapped.

"Look man, er..thanks for that, I'll er...go...see what I can do...yeah," Seth said, shuffling away, "Laters."

"Laters," replied Cody.

"Tell your boyfriend..." Zack said, dangerously shaky, "That if he stiffs me again...I'm getting his old ass fired."

"You try it," Cody said, "And I'll tell them you're a mess trying to stir shit up. Just remember what happened to the last person who caused shit for John Cena...Alex Riley's ring career RIP."

"Fuck you," spat Zack.

"No thanks, I don't fancy anal warts," Cody sassed before padding away.

He made his way out of a side exit, picking his cigarettes out of his ring jacket and sparking one up.

"Oh...hi Codes," Randy said, looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Who did you think I was?" asked Cody.

"Johnny...he doesn't know I've started smoking again," Randy said, "He thinks it's only when I'm drunk."

"What's up?" asked Cody, sitting on the wall next to Randy.

"I've been so bad," Randy said, "I slept with Dave again."

"What? But I thought you said you'd ditched him? Told him where he could stick it?"

"You know Dave, he doesn't give up easy. Even if you bruise his ego," sighed Randy, "Johnny finds out..." He made a cut throat gesture. Cody had never seen Randy look so vulnerable. He was kicking a stone on the asphalt with his expensive shoe. He looked withdrawn, no trace of his usual laidback swagger. His other hand was fiddling with the lapels of the black suit jacket he was wearing.

"What are you playing at?" Cody asked, "Jesus Randy.."

"He caught me in the locker room. Again." sighed Randy, "Next thing, I was dropping my pants and bending over the bench. He was rough. Punished me for putting him on blast."

"Oh fuck," Cody said, "You do know that classifies as rape?"

"I didn't say no...I just did what I was told," Randy mumbled, lighting another cigarette off the stub of the previous one, wincing as he moved, "He went in dry. Lucky I don't have hair to pull."

"Do you enjoy it?" demanded Cody, "You must get some kick out of it otherwise you'd fight him back. You're Randy Orton. You don't take shit lying down."

"I do now," scoffed Randy, "Maybe I do...you know I'm submissive really...to big guys anyway. Dave said if I act out again he'll tell Johnny himself."

"He's just pressed because he's not got the fanfares he wanted when he came back," Cody said, "And that he can't wrestle for shit. I forgot just how much he did suck in the ring."

"You know that and I know that," Randy said, "But Hunter's always around as well. I can't escape. Only time I see Johnny is on his bus and then he's got media shit to do or Total Divas with balloon tits half the time!"

"Nikki's just doing her job, lay off her," Cody said, "Randy...listen...Zack Ryder.."

"WHAT ABOUT THAT!?" roared Randy suddenly, "WHAT HAS THAT SLUT DONE NOW?!"

"He's psycho," Cody said, "Just went on a rant about John. Are you sure there's not more going on?"

"NO!" snarled Randy, "Not that it's ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"I'm only trying to help," Cody said, "But just remember...you can't knock Zack if you're still fucking Batista."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FAG!" roared Randy, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!?"

"Admit it Randy," Cody said, "You can't make Dave out like he's totally the one at fault. You enjoy it."

"FUCK YOU!" Randy grabbed him by the throat.

Cody stood his ground. As much as he could.

"No thanks," he said, "Candy fanfics make me want to vomit."

"And why's that?!" snarled Randy, "I'm sorry I'm not a dwarf with a stupid porcupine haircut and an asshole that's been stretched beyond recognition! That why you make him tap yours? Because he's been passed around the locker room more times than a doobie!"

Cody was incensed. Oh no. Despite everything. This was below the belt. And he was not going to take that.

He wriggled out and bitch slapped Randy hard in the face. So hard that the Viper stumbled backwards into the wall he'd been sitting on initially, almost going head first into the shrubbery. Randy held his stinging cheek and looked up at his former protege.

"You..." Cody was scarlet. His blue eyes flashing. "How fucking dare you..."

"I'm sorry..." Randy rumbled.

"You really are an arrogant piece of shit," spat Cody, "It's Cena I feel sorry for. Knowing what a whore he's dating. You know what? I hope Cena does bang Ryder."

Randy's fight had left him. Cody was right. He could smash the place up all he liked about Zack, but he was the one who had cheated on John. And part of him enjoyed being BAtista's 'boy'. What he neglected to tell Cody was that he'd called Dave 'Daddy' when the elder member of Evolution fucked him earlier.

Cody was still staring, chest heaving, at his former mentor.

And then a throaty voice boomed out of the doorway.

"Is it my birthday?"

Both Cody and Randy looked up to see Dave Batista leering at the two of them.

"Hi Dave," Randy said meekly.

COdy just scowled.

"Well well," Dave smirked, striding arrogantly out, "Comparing notes are we?"

"What makes you think we're talking about YOU?" snarled Cody.

Dave just sneered at him.

"You still jerk it thinking about the time I tore that pretty little boy ass in two," he rasped, "You screamed the place down, begging me for more."

"Ancient history Dave," Cody said, "I've got no interest in your old ass and small dick now."

"Oh please," Dave said, "You're craving a real man. You can't be satisfied with that spiky haired little loser who is beyond irrelevant and desperately needs firing."

Cody showed his ring finger, sporting his wedding ring and Josh's ring which he still wore.

"Really? Don't flatter yourself, you weren't that amazing in bed," he said.

"That why you were gushing like a fire sprinkler?" Dave rasped crudely.

"I was young and stupid," shrugged Cody.

"You were a hotter piece of ass before you tried to bulk out," Dave said, "Now you're kind of chubby."

Cody went scarlet.

Dave walked over to him and prodded him in the stomach.

"Yeah, chubby...you used to be such a lean little twink, what happened, huh?" the Animal said, "I'd still rip you a new one."

"No thanks, I'd sooner screw Melina," Cody sassed, still burning.

Dave rounded on Randy.

He strode cockily to the Viper and then planted a hungry kiss on Randy';s lips...Cody's jaw dropping as Randy whined and reciprocated.

"SLUT!" he choked out before dashing inside.

"He's no fun anymore," Dave rumbled, "And to think I wanted a threeway with you and him once."

"Ignore him Dave," Randy said.

"You're a better fuck than him," Dave replied, "I love your perfect ass.."

He grabbed Randy's buttocks through his fitted suit and spanked him.

Randy moaned without meaning to.

Dave now grinned from ear to ear.

He spanked Randy again.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Like that huh?"

Randy nodded, hating himself.

"Drop your pants Orton."

"Out here?"

"Yes. Let the world see what a bad boy you are."

"Yes Daddy."

Randy unbuckled his belt and lowered his suit trousers, bending over the wall.

"Panties too boy!"

Randy pulled his CK briefs down.

Dave raised his hand and brought it down on Randy's delicious if flat bare ass. The younger man moaned in pleasure. He couldn't help it. Dave was so...naturally dominant...and he liked it. But Johnny...his Johnny...

SMACK!

Randy moaned even more.

"More Daddy..."

ANYONE could see them. CCTV...roadies...event security...fans..

Dave spanked Randy six more times. Hard.

"I wanna fuck that ass again," he growled.

"Out here?" Randy was a wreck. His ass stung. His cock was rock hard, precum oozing out of him. He hated himself so much but Dave pushed his buttons. John always seemed reluctant to spank or really dominate him...well Randy thought John was an alpha male top...until Dave.

John vs. Dave.

Randy's wet dream match.

He'd watched some on Youtube when he was alone.

Three fingers inside him.

Whilst jerking feverishly.

He'd not come that hard by himself in ages.

"Shame Cena doesn't know," snarled Dave, massaging those bronze globes of flesh, red with hand prints, "He and I could..."

Randy moaned.

Oh God.

He was a low excuse of a human.

John and Dave. Double stuffing him. Or spitroasting him. Or tag-teaming his ass.

If only fans knew just what a slut Randy Orton was for muscular men.

Dave sank to his knees and pulled Randy's cheeks open, his bearded craggy head thrust between them and his rough tongue hungrily lapping at the tight entrace.

Randy moaned and moaned, pushing his ass back. Oh DAVE...Cody was right...precum was dripping onto the floor. Randy was so fucking horny.

"Dave...please...need..."

SMACK!

"Ask properly boy."

"Daddy...fuck me. Please."

"Good boy," Dave smirked, getting to his feet and unzipping his skinny jeans, pulling his hard cock out. Mmmm...that cocky son-of-a-bitch reduced to a slutty mess, begging for his dick. He never knew how submissive Randy really was until this dirty affair had began. He could well believe that that little troll Bryan had been able to dominate Randy.

Dave entered him without any warning or gentleness, enjoying the bassy cry from Randy's throat. He pulled his younger partner up so their bodies were parallel, kissing the back of Randy's smart black shirt collar and just touching the copper skin.

"Mmm my boy can't get enough today," he whispered, "Cena doesn't know how to treat you.."

Randy moaned and shook his head, his prostate tingling.

Zack was a man on a mission. But first he wanted to make sure Randy was out the way. What a stroke of luck that he'd caught Dave Batista walking past and sent him to Randy, claiming Randy was begging to see him. He opened the fire exit door just a fraction, having hid when Cody stormed inside.

Zack hadn't expected to be greeted with the sight of the suited Randy, pants round his ankles, his copper legs shimmering in the sunshine, moaning agaist Dave Batista. Justin Gabriel had been totally right. Randy was a skank. John didn't need that in his life. Did Randy look devoted to John there? Dave might be fully clothed but Zack could tell he was fucking Randy right there outside the arena like two dirty hustlers. Where anyone could see.

"No class," Zack said to himself, "Dirty, common whore. John doesn't need you."

Zack took his phone out and began to film it.

"Ohhh Dave...Daddy..." Randy moaned, his voice heavily bassy and filled with ecstasy.

Zack felt sick. Gross.

But now John couldn't refuse him.

And Zack could send this to as many wrestlers as he could. Hell, he could sell it. He'd make SO much money and Randy Orton's stranglehold on the main event scene could be over in a flash. Oh yes. He'd hit the jackpot.

His harem of screaming fangirls would turn away in droves once they saw Randy was a bottom slut who opened his legs for anything in pants. And Zack had heard about Randy and little Daniel Bryan too. Oh Zack could ruin that troll's career and his useless bimbo of wife's too with that information.

Zack made his way to the ring.

However he bumped into one of the Uso brothers halfway there.

"Er..." Was that Jimmy or Jey?

That question was answered when Naomi appeared and hugged him. Jimmy.

"Hi Use man," Zack said, "Do you know where John Cena is?"

"Talking to Hayes man," Jimmy said, "Is it urgent?"

"Yeah," Zack said.

"Just back there," Jimmy said, "Be quick before he gets collared."

"Thanks," Zack said, and after nodding (and smiling at Naomi) he strutted down the corridor, mind racing with excitement. John would be his. He would see what a whore Randy really was and realise the mistake he'd made in dumping Zack and going back to him. And it was just so easy. You couldn't make this up. Zack knew things would come together in the end! It was all about timing! After Cody had shattered his dreams...only to inadvertently set up the perfect opening by going outside and spotting Randy...Zack spied Dave...the rest was history and John would take him back.

Zack searched and searched.

At last!

There he was.

Alone!

Oh he looked so hot in that black tee. And those khaki shorts hugged that muscular ass Zack used to love grabbing.

John spotted Zack and scowled, folding his enormous arms.

"You really have got a death wish," he muttered.

"Hi John!" Zack beamed.

John glared at him.

"I have nothing to say to you, I'm just being professional," he said coldly.

"John! I have something you need to see!" Zack said, practically jumping on the spot.

"I don't need to see your naked body again," John hissed, "At least you're not stinking drunk this time."

"John...please..."

"FINE!" growled John in frustration, "What is it that's SO important? Because I am NOT telling you how to try and get back over. You did that to yourself!"

It was actually that godawful angle with Kane and Eve Torres that did it but Zack didn't want to argue with the man of his dreams.

He took his phone out and opened up the camera roll. There was the video.

Zack, positively shaking with anticipation, tapped play and showed it to John.

John huffed at first.

But then.

His eyes widened as he realised what he was watching.

And then the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

He felt sick.

Betrayed.

He covered his mouth, sighing.

He couldn't show weakness.

Fucking...

The picture might not be great due to the zoom but...that was Randy...half naked...fucking...outside this damn arena!

John recognised the backdrop.

This had to be a nightmare.

No way.

Not Randy.

He wouldn't be so reckless.

No wait, it was RANDY. Yes he would be.

Did he...John swallowed the sick hard...Randy called Batista 'Daddy'. That was not the first time.

Sheamus was too close to the mark.

Unless...he KNEW.

BASTARD.

John felt doubly betrayed.

"I had to find you John...let you see for yourself," Zack said, "See?"

John nodded. He belched and covered his mouth.

He sprinted for the men's room. Where the fuck was it? Oh fuck off Carrano. Leave him alone. Where was it?

Where the fuck?

At last.

John kicked the door open and dashed into a stall.

He vomited copiously into the toilet.

The betrayal. It was too much.

He retched again.

How could he have been so stupid?

Randy making excuses for not having sex. THe same Randy who'd until recently been asking for it at every possible go. Randy being even more hot-tempered than usual. Spending more time with Hunter and Dave...oh fuck. Did Hunter KNOW? And let him make a total ass of himself?

Fuck this company.

He went to the end of the Earth and back for them. What did he get in return? Treated like this.

But the show must go on.

John pulled the chain and went to the water fountain to wash his mouth out.

* * *

><p>Paige was sitting backstage, fresh from a beating from a bonkers Alicia Fox. She knew Alicia didn't hang around but that was unexpected. Wow. She might have got the win but the young English girl felt she had been a touch upstaged by the veteran Diva. She sipped her water.<p>

"Hey," came Cody's voice.

Paige looked up.

"Oh hi," she said, "I thought you wouldn't speak to me after you clocked me in my joggers earlier."

Cody frowned.

"Monday? No sweatpants?" Paige said, lip curling.

"Oh..yeah.." Cody gave a small smile, "Mean Girls...right.."

"What's the matter?" asked the Divas Champion.

"Is Joshy mad at me?" asked Cody, eyes crinkled.

Paige shrugged.

"Not said anything but I barely saw him when he got here, went straight up to get his shit for the panel," she said.

Cody nodded, heart sinking and face falling.

"Wanna chat about it?" asked the young Brit.

Cody shook his head. Actually he wouldn't mind talking to someone. But a 21 year old? She was a mere child in his eyes.

"I get it," Paige said, "Look, I'm not 12."

"Compared to me you are," Cody said.

"And I'm friends with many people older than me," Paige shrugged, "Spill."

"Brandi hates him," Cody said, "All she does when we're alone is talk smack about him, saying how I shouldn't be messing around with old men and concentrate on making something of our marriage."

"You were friends with him long before she even sissied her first walk here," Paige replied.

"You watch Drag Race?" Cody asked.

"Duh," Paige said, "But don't tell anyone. Could ruin my reputation."

"You went to see Miley Cyrus," Cody said, "Does Joshy ever...talk about me?"

Paige looked away. Yeah. He did. Usually in the negative.

"He does," Cody mumbled, face crinkling some more, resembling a puppy from a public service announcement animal abuse informercial. He sat on the wires box opposite her.

"OK, yeah, he does," Paige said, "Look, you'll probably come for my extensions if I start dishing out advice but do you think it's really working? The whole go out with your best mate thing?"

Cody shook his head sadly. He choked back a sob.

"Awwwww," the young English girl got to her feet and sat next to the forlorn ravenette, rubbing his muscular back.

"I'm a bitch," sniffled Cody, "I've driven him away. Again."

"I think it's more the you marrying a woman thing," Paige said, "Scalp me if you must, but...when did you last...you know?"

"A week ago...after Extreme Rules," Cody said, "He hasn't...touched me since."

"Busy week?"

"Brandi wants me to herself more and more, dot com are pushing our married stuff something bad," sighed Cody, still sniffling, "Maybe I should just...make her happy. She deserves it after being roped in to protect my image."

"Even I can see you're not even slightly bi," Paige said, "Madonna was probably playing on the radio in the hospital when you were born."

"I think it was...85 was Into The Groove AKA my favourite song of hers," Cody said, "And before you ask, no I didn't play with dolls when I was a kid. Too busy trying and failing to beat Dark Link. I had GI Joes and that kinda stuff."

"So dolls," grinned Paige, "Action Man, whatever. Still dollies to me."

"So what's Joshy been saying? That I'm a bitch? Too gay for his tastes now he's all business?"

"Sort of," admitted Paige, "I don't poke my nose in...that's all I know."

"Please...nose in!" Cody almost pleaded, "Nobody else seems to be as close to him as you these days."

"He's still friends with Layla," Paige said.

"Oh. HER."

"I thought you were solid? Three Musketeers and all that bollocks? Harry,e Ron and Hermione?"

"Irrelevant hack," spat Cody, "Alicia's meltdown tonight was more memorable than Layla's entire 8 year career. Thank God you're on the roster. Finally a talented female Brit who's over. Sucks they let Katie Lea go instead of Layhag."

Paige sucked in her breath. Whew. Better not dig any deeper. But ouch.

"And I heard Summer Rae's gonna feud with her. Oh great. The squawking witch nose and the hand-me-down hag. Like who's even gonna CARE about that hot mess?"

SLAP!

Paige smacked him hard around the face. Josh was right. He really was nothing more than a bitch. And taking a shot at Summer...

"Fuck you!" she snarled, "And there's plenty more where that came from. Don't you EVER come near me again you poisonous fucking...you know what? I forgot one thing. Josh told me to tell you. It's over. Fucking finito. Enjoy your married life."

And with a toss of her wavy ebony locks, the Divas Champion stormed off, leaving a totally stunned Cody in her wake.

* * *

><p>John was sat on his tour bus.<p>

Alone.

He'd locked the door.

Randy's stuff was packed up in a case and thrown as far from him as possible.

He wanted answers.

After all the grief and tantrums Randy threw over Zack. And all this time he was carrying on with Dave Batista? John always knew Dave had a thing for Randy, the amount of times back in the Animal's original run John had to tell him to back off. As soon as Evolution reformed, it was bad news for John. He should have known.

Well now he knew why Randy had suggested an open relationship...who else had he been fucking behind John's back?

It was OK if Randy got attention from other men but if John ever did, Randy would get pissed off.

John growled with frustration and stomped to the spirit cabinet. He grabbed the expensive bottle of Bourbon that Nikki had bought him for his birthday not too long ago. He twisted the cap off and pulled out one of his glasses before filling it neat with the stuff.

He gulped it down like water. It burned. Sure it was probably very nice (the price it cost) but right now John didn't care. He just wanted to drown his betrayal. Get drunk. Forget what he'd witnessed. Forget the hypocrisy...the feeling of shame...

He poured another double.

Down the hatch.

OK maybe that was enough for now. Quarter of the bottle of hundred dollar whiskey gone. John stumbled a little.

He threw himself back onto his bed.

It still smelled of Randy.

Ugh.

Reminders of their relationship everywhere.

Pictures.

The ridiculously tidy rest of the bus.

Alanna's scrunchies in a neat pile on the desk.

Hang on.

John remembered something.

Sheamus.

Anyone would think the Irishman knew something.

He'd been very cagey last week.

Admittedly John had departed the scene pretty swiftly. But Sheamus had basically as good as told him that Randy and Batista may have had something going on. Did that mean...others knew before him?!

Now John was feeling even more sick.

And raging.

He was seething.

His chiselled face was scarlet.

He cracked his knuckles, the veins in his enormous arms popping.

He had half a mind to go and spread Sheamus' Guinness-soaked entrails across the fucking interstate for betraying him like that. He was supposed to be John's friend. John's bro. John's compadre. Fuck him. And his stupid accent. John picked up the remote for the plasma screen TV and lobbed it hard at the wall of the bus, if nothing else but to make him feel a bit better.

It smacked the wall and the batteries fell out.

That didn't work.

John leapt to his feet and roared like a bull, laying into the mattress with his powerful fists, punching the absolute living daylights out of the thing.

Knock knock.

"FUCK OFF! I'M NOT DOING AUTOGRAPHS!" he bellowed.

He threw himself onto the mattress, burying his head in his big hands. Big men didn't cry. He was John Cena. Superman. That could be a sick child and a parent who'd travelled halfway around the globe to see him. He had a responsiblity.

But here he was, throwing tantrums like a toddler and stinking of bourbon whiskey.

He huffed and stomped to the door of the bus, smashing the open button.

The door hissed and flew open.

No doting parent and wide-eyed child.

"John..."

"Haven't you done enough?"

"C'mon on John...I was worried..." Zack wheedled.

John huffed. He and Randy were history. He could talk to whomever he wanted. Zack had alerted him to his being cuckolded after all. He guessed he owed the younger man something.

"FIne, come on in," he said.

Zack almost screamed with excitement as he strode onto the bus, trying not to appear to eager. He knew he'd done good. And he'd even managed to stay off the sauce this time. He had a lucky feeling about tonight. Like he'd dropped some of that Felix Felicis from the Harry Potter books.

"How are you feeling John?" he asked, perching on the bed.

John scoffed and laughed humourlessly.

"Can say I've had better days," he snorted, getting a second glass out the cabinet, "Want a drink?"

"Only if you are," Zack said, eyes all over the man, who was still in his clothes from Raw, sweatbands and all. His huge hulking chest, back and arms shone beautifully in the tasteful interior lights of this luxurious bus. Zack couldn't afford to make an exhibition of himself like last time.

"Oh I am," John said, pouring two more careful measures of the whiskey between the glasses, "Ice?"

"Er..yeah."

John clumsily filled the glasses with ice, starting to already feel the effects of the whiskey. Maybe another measure wasn't a good idea. But hey, his world had come crashing down around him today. Who cares if he was drunk? He'll be able to be at Main Event and Smackdown and nobody would be any the wiser. He could take a hangover to work. He'd done so before. He handed a glass to Zack and sat next to the Woo Woo Woo Kid.

"Cheers to being made a colossal ass of," he said.

"Er..cheers," Zack said.

John necked his whiskey.

Zack chose to sip his.

Play his cards right...

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, "I'm all ears John."

John sighed. Why not.

"I don't understand. Why me?" he began, "We broke up because having an open relationship didn't work out...he was too jealous. And then, you know, we got close and..started a relationship (he was choosing his words carefully despite rapidly sinking into a glorious stupor of whiskey and carelessness)...we uh...didn't work out...and then he swans back into my life. Plays the betrayal card. Then a few months later what does he fucking do? Starts chasing fucking Daniel Bryan who also happened to be engaged to a woman and banging one of my best friends! This is such a fucking mess! I should have kicked his ass to the curb there and then! He as good as ASKED MY DAMN PERMISSION TO CHEAT!"

"He was using you John," Zack said, "As a backup plan. He probably has a pros and cons chart of you and Batista."

John snorted again. Nothing surprised him about Randy anymore.

"But why? He goes all on and on about ironing my clothes and the upkeep of the bus which I pay for with my own money...picks out my merchandise designs and stuff...why bother?"

"Maybe out of habit? I mean it's been over a decade," Zack said, gingerly reaching out to rub those beautifully big traps...mm...like bowling balls, "I mean, Daniel Bryan? A troll who looks like he stinks? Biggest insult there is!"

"I've been so fucking stupid," John sighed, feeling himself creeping more and more into drunkenness.

"You're human John, not superman," Zack said.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you," John mumbled.

"I understand," Zack said, feeling bolder and rubbing the huge ripped back.

"No, I was a total asshole," John went on, his tongue now shaken loose by the whiskey, "I'm John fucking Cena. I should show the lower cards guys respect at all times."

"You were just trying to please an ungrateful whore," Zack said, shuffling closer, his target in point blank range. Slowly, slowly.

"Why? If I'm not enough for him, why did he stick with me so long? Why?"

"Sssh," Zack soothed, edging oh so closer, John's whiskey scented breath blowing onto his face. The big man's lips were mere millimetres away...

"Where did it all go wrong?!" John murmured, putting his empty glass on the floor.

Zack's heart raced. This was it.

Go in for the kill.

"I'm here John, you know I'd never do that," he whispered, "Come here big guy."

And Zack slowly pressed his lips to John's.

John was definitely in deep now. He was drunk. And Zack was showing him some affection. Plus...as far as he was concerned, he was a single man. He grabbed the younger man's head and began to roughly kiss passionately.

Zack kissed back fiercely, whining and moaning against John's lips. Oh yes! YES! He lay back, pulling the huge man atop him, grinding his crotch against John hungrily.

He broke the kiss, eyes blazing.

"Ohhh John..." he panted, "I've missed you!"

"Missedyoutoo," grunted John and began to resume kissing him. He wanted to get his rocks off and fast. He was drunk, depressed and also very horny. A lethal combo. But the consequences didn't matter right now. He moved his kisses down Zack's neck.

Zack squealed. Oh YES! John remembered how much Zack liked his neck being kissed.

As John leaned back on to his knees, Zack peeled his own tee off furiously.

"Come on John," he gasped, "You know how much I want you!"

He unbuckled his jeans.

John pounced, pinning his prey to the bed and yanked the jeans down those smooth long legs. Zack was wearing those 2Exist briefs again. The ones John bought him. A grin of triumph was spread across Zack's face. His briefs were soaked with precum.

"Take them off big guy!" he moaned.

John thew Zack's jeans into the corner of the room and whipped off the younger man's loafers and socks before leaning down and kissing Zack's chiselled abs. Zack still had a fantastic body. Zack kneeled up so John could worship him. He knew John lusted after his body still. He'd worked hard to keep it in top shape so one day he could win the love of his life back. John wrapped his trunklike arms around those perfect smooth thighs and just nuzzled the bulging briefs, taking in Zack's electrifying scent.

"Oh John!"

Zack wriggled around and began to push his delicious bubble butt right back into John;s face, whining as John nuzzled it through the briefs. He reached behind himself and hooked the silver waistband, slowly and teasingly lowering them down his creamy white ass.

"Pussy is still squeaky clean," he moaned, "Eat me out John!"

John pulled them down and groaned mannishly. Such a delicious young ass. He pulled Zack's cheeks apart and began to rim him feverishly.

Zack almost screamed.

"Oh JOHN! YES!"

He was so desperate for this man that he almost came just from this. But he craved one thing before he finally felt John inside him again.

"Come on John! Let me please you."

He turned around and the two men exchanged another hungry, powerful kiss before John lay down, Zack crawling atop him, eagerly undoing the khaki shorts and pulling them down those enormous thighs. Oh God.

Zack moaned.

Those thighs.

Such power.

Such strength.

He pecked small kisses down each one. Worshipping John.

Before his eyes raked the huge bulge in John's grey Joe Boxers. He deftly undressed the elder man and kneeled back to take in the glorious hulk now naked in front of him.

He looked John in the eyes as he took the hard cock into his mouth, whimpering with gratitude as he began to suck John off.

John grabbed the back of the young slut's head and began to fuck Zack's willing mouth roughly, grunting and groaning. He was so horny now.

Zack stopped, removing John from his mouth and licking up the length.

"Don';t come sweetie," he said, "You know where I want it."

"You negative?" barked John gruffly.

Zack tried to mask the hurt. What did John take him for? They'd used condoms in their relationship...however. Zack used to pierce them. So he still got John's load in him. And John never knew to this day.

"Course I am," he said.

He peeled the briefs from around his knees and straddled John, moaning and whining with weeping gratitude as their cocks ground. He was leaking a lot of precum. That's how horny Zack was.

"I'm so wet John," he whimpered, "Oh John...I missed you..."

"Missed you too," grunted John again, "On your back."

Oh yes!

Zack's favourite position.

He rolled onto his back beside John, his beautiful legs raised.

John leaned over the bed to scrabble for the lubricant. Damn. Only the menthol stuff Randy got off on. Obviously missed it when he tidied up. It'll do. No condoms because of course he and Randy hadn't used them for years. Bareback it had to be. John was aware of the slow spinning of the bus as the whiskey continued to hit him.

He crawled back up onto the bed and uncapped the lube.

"All I got," he grunted, "Might be a little...cold."

"ANything," moaned Zack, "Make love to me John."

He was trying so hard to not jerk off. He wanted to cum when John was inside him. John could make him cum by himself. Only guy Zack had ever been with who'd been able to hit his spot just right. Nobody could compare. Ever. Zack was smitten. John was his everything.

John coated his cock liberally before tossing the lubricant to Zack.

Zack smiled. His eyes cold and dead suddenly. John was freaked out but his brain was still firmly in his cock.

"Uh-Uh," he said, "You know the score John. You know I like you to prepare me."

John coated two fingers and began to finger the tight, smooth entrance, still as cutely pink as before. Zack had a perfect ass.

"OHHH JOHN!" Zack yelled, legs spread, arms thrashing just at this mere prepping thanks to the tingling from the menthol lube, "Oh yes!"

John just grunted. He was itching to just pound Zack and blow his load. Get this fuck over with.

He kneeled between the open legs.

He aimed his cock.

And entered the tight heat. Oh fuck was Zack tight.

"OH JOHNNN!" Zack cried in a yell that rattled the windows, "Oh come here!"

He pulled John to him as the elder man penetrated him deeper until he was fully sheathed inside.

Zack was gasping.

Oh this was a dream come true.

He never thought he'd feel this again. He spotted his phone which had slipped out his pocket whilst he was undressing. John went to kiss his neck. Perfect. Zack quickly put the video on and placed it on the small table. He wanted to preserve this moment. Forever. The day his life was completed once more.

He cried as his prostate was stimulated some more.

He arched a little.

"OH JOHN!"

That was it!

Just there!

"Come on john," he gasped, "Work it out sweetie."

John began to pound like a chained bear, growling and grunting, taking all his anger out on Zack beneath him. Zack yelling, moaning, and crying out shamelessly. John forgot that Zack was a real screamer. Almost offputtingly so.

Zack's legs locked around John suddenly, slowing him down.

"You...not...gonna kiss me...John?" he moaned, "Your superhero?"

John roughly devoured his lips.

Zack broke it and looked dead into John;s eyes.

He clenched his asshole tight aroung John's cock.

"Oww...fuck...damn.." John's New England accent was heavy.

"Properly John," Zack moaned, "Kiss me properly. Like I mean something to you."

He dug his nails into the back of John's neck.

"OW!"

"Kiss."

John began to kiss Zack. Slower. But drunkenly. He was so pissed now. It was a sea of sensations. Zack kissed him slowly and lovingly, moaning contentedly.

"You feel so good John!" whined Zack, "My pussy's missed you."

Gross. But John was too horny to stop.

He began to fuck, slower, realising Zack wanted it to last. Just about.

"Oh John...oh John...Johnny...yes...that's perfect...oh yes...hit my spot...just there...oh John...you're amazing...oh John! oh JOHN!"

Zack couldn't stop moaning his name.

He was having the best sex of his life.

He never wanted it to end.

He was moving his youthful body in time with John, arms around that huge neck, legs wrapped around that back. He reached down and grabbed that ample backside with a loud moan.

"OH JOHN!"

This felt even better!

Oh yes!

Zack continued to whine and mewl loudly, saying John's name constantly, battling with John;s masculine cusses and grunts. He was getting so close. So fucking close.

John was itching to just pound him silly and get it over with. He couldn't take this. He wasn't in the mood to 'make love'. But Zack was surprisingly strong and not letting up, even deadweighting himself just to prolong the sex.

Zack couldn't hold it. He was going to come. it had been so long since he'd been fucked. And John was hitting his g-spot so good. He was just going to let rip.

"Oh John! Johnny!"

"FUck...damn..."

"OH JOHN!"

Zack could feel it thundering through his body. He was about to come. His abs were hurting...the sizzles were shooting up his spine.

"John! OH JOHN! OHHHHHHH!"

Zack opene dhis mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs as he went over the edge, semen spraying all up his abs, pecs, even his chin, orgasming harder than he'd done in years.

John immediately went to pull out.

Zack, red and gasping, locked his legs in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he panted, "You're not done sweetie. Carry on!"

"But you nutted.."

"Carry on John. Or else."

Immediately as John resumed his thrusts, Zack began to moan and cry once more. He could be fucked until the end of time by this God of a man. He could take the post-climactic sensitivity easy.

This time John wasn't going to go slow.

His bus.

His call.

He pinned Zack down and began to pound him mercilessly like a charging bull. Growling. Grunting. Asserting his manhood. Zack was screaming. From pain. But mostly sick pleasure. Oh yes John. Destroy him.

"Come on John, let it out!" he gasped between screams.

At last John could feel his climax...thoughts of Randy shooting through his brain...no...get out...he pictured Randy moaning his name, the love flashing in Randy's piercing cobalt eyes whenever they had sex. ...John roared like a bear as he finally came hard, deep inside Zack's more-than-willing ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Lord.<strong>

**Centon RIP :'(**

**And how will John get out of this one?**

**Obviously, more Shade goodness : P I love writing their banter and sex. Sorry I didn't get to the Ambrollins smut that was being hinted at but with Rybaxel (oh Curtis) and Batista/Randal too, I didn't want to overload the chapter! Sorry for the Tom Phillips cameos, but I think he's cute! I'd love to write a smut scene between him and Justin Roberts one day...I've seen Justin with his shirt off...anyway. Shameless selfishness there. **

**Still friction in Jody/Cosh-Rhews land. Well more than friction...,my babies are broken up :( And Elextrix got a small cameo here in a line from Cody. Just to say a huge thanks for your loyal support to my fics here over the years! : D Trust me I thrive on all of your feedback! That goes for everyone who follows :) Qzky wanted more Sheamus after all ; )**

**How will things go from here we wonder? Tune in soon x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Thanks again for all the love! Yeah Centon split was a wham moment but trust me, I have plans for them. Especially John. Thanks to the suggestion from 'Angel' too : )_

_We'll open in the US before we cross the pond to good old Blighty for Raw at the O2! I know there was the Ambrollins smut to go as well. Will they do it after the show or will they wait until the romance of Europe? If your faveourites don't appear this time, don't worry they will next time! It's an ensemble piece after all :)_

_We may see a guest appearance from a new pairing having watched Main Event this week. Those who saw the dark match may know what I mean ; )_

_Not quite as long as C10 but still, I recommend a brew!_

* * *

><p>John Cena awoke, head banging. Ow. How much whiskey had he put away last night? It was a blurry haze. A vague recollection of sweaty bodies, anger...he looked out the window. Different surroundings. Good old driver knew the score. John needed to give him more commission for putting up with all his drama. He picked up his phone and opened Maps. North Carolina. Cool.<p>

Who was that in his bed?

John leaned over, expecting to see copper skin, arm tattoos; a crew cut.

Not brown hair, light stubble and a well-proportioned, smooth from head to toe, youthful frame.

He gasped and sat bolt upright.

Zack.

Oh fuck.

It was all coming back to him now. Last night. He'd drank himself silly. And got busy between the sheets with his one time fling, Zack Ryder. Oh God!

Why had he been so stupid?

Randy had cheated on him again, yes. But sinking to his level?

Grunts and rustling sounded next to him.

Zack wriggled around, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," John grunted.

Zack was beaming.

"MORNING!"

He pounced on John and pressed his lips to the elder man's.

John tried to wriggle away. Zack pinned him down and kissed him forcefully.

* * *

><p>Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were sat in a bistro downtown. Sadly it had ended up a late one for both of them and Seth's little plan to seduce Dean with more romance and less sleaze had had to take a backseat. So the duotone haired man was making it up to Dean by finding the classiest joint in this city to get a spot of breakfast. Dean had been a little disappointed once Raw had wrapped but they had managed to shower together without it degenerating into a fuckfest as it usually did. Seth had surprisingly delicate hands when he wanted.<p>

"Wanna do anything else today?" asked Seth, gulping his coffee.

Dean shrugged.

"Nice park they got out here," Seth said, "Fancy a walk? If we power walk it, that's some of our workout done."

"Can do," Dean said, peeking over his shoulder.

It was the first time in ages they'd managed to eat out and not get swamped by Dean's seemingly infinite fanbase. Everywhere they went. It was like the gold in Harry Potter that multiplied at a touch. It always seemed to go the same... one Ambrose fangirl appeared, and then another, followed by five more until it was a lynch mob of squees and requests for autographs in some very inappropiate places. One girl had worn peephole panties and asked him to sign there.

"Relax, no Tumblr girls," Seth grinned, tying his long hair up and shoving a cap on it to try and blend in somewhat.

"I kinda know how it must be for Bieber and One Direction now," sighed Dean, "Did you know some hid in a restroom a few months back?"

"Happens to everyone," Seth said, "Part of the job."

"Why me, though?" Dean said, "Not that it's a bad thing...but...you know..."

"You're good looking and talented?" Seth said, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Hey, could be worse. You could be Randy Orton."

"Like you'd turn down John Cena?" challenged Dean, "I wouldn't. Such power..."

Seth chuckled. That was nice...Dean coming out his shell a bit.

"Not quite what I meant," he said, "I mean, the crazy girls who stalk him and make shit up about being his latest bit on the side."

"Do you reckon he smashes a few just to maintain his image?" Dean said.

"I really don't know, and don't want to," Seth said, "SInce when have you been a gossip?"

"All the NXT dirt," Dean said, mouth full, "Kinda rekindled my interest. Wonder where the font of all knowledge is?"

"Josh?"

"He was on our flight," Dean said, "I could use some more gossip."

"Who cares?" Seth said, shaking his head. He guessed Dean was finding this 'date' situation totally out of his comfort zone.

_** WWERollins wwejoshmathews**__ hey man, where u at?_

_** wwejoshmathews WWERollins **__just been for empty stom cardio...damn Ziggler. U?_

_** WWERollins wwejoshmathews **__(name of the bistro) come join us to stop the boy squirming lol_

_** wwejoshmathews WWERollins**__ dont want to interrupt anything but if thats OK..?_

_** WWERollins wwejoshmathews **__We'll be at the back n bring WWEPC gossip._

"Who you texting?" asked Dean, attention got by the tapping.

"The gossip source, I can see you're wayy out your depth," Seth said.

"Sorry," Dean said blushing, "We don't do dates often...and guys never bothered before I met you.."

"I know," Seth said, "After tapings. Tonight."

"Wouldn't Europe be better?" asked Dean, smiling a little, "I can wait."

Seth beamed.

"See? Progress already," he said, "You don't have to be banging night and day y'know? Can go a few days without being written off as a barren old spinster."

"Just means you might have to gag me," Dean smirked.

"Go Miss Honeywell on me and I'm shoving a jockstrap in it," Seth chuckled.

He spotted Josh walk in and raised his arm. The little man nodded and padded over.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hey," Josh said, sitting down, still in his workout vest and shorts. His inked, ripped arms were scarlet and sheened, "Sure you guys don't want to be alone?"

"It's cool man, I invited you anyway," Seth said, "Jonny is itching to hear NXT dirt."

"Oh what, again?" Josh said, swigging from his water bottle.

"You alone?" asked Dean.

"Yeah..." Josh said, avoiding his gaze. Last time he and Dean had talked, the impression he'd gotten was that they were on shaky ground. But then...stuff...had happened since that bus ride.

"No Cody?" asked Seth.

Josh's face soured.

"Oh..." Seth said, "Bad time?"

Josh sighed.

"You guys may as well be the first to know," he said, "We're no longer together. I've had enough."

"Really?" asked Dean.

"Only so many times you can hear him drag your once mutual best friend and indeed anybody not named Curtis Axel, Damien Sandow or any of his family before you've had enough," Josh said, "He's a nasty piece of work. I should have walked away in 2007."

"Wow," Seth said, "Hey man, if you wanna get it off your chest...funny...just last night...I was talking to...him.."

"Yeah, lot's changed since then," Josh said, "I just...couldn't. Sick of being the 'other woman'. Eden slash Brandi hates my guts. When we are together it's always bitching about undercarders, former talent or having to talk about fucking RuPaul's Drag Race. I don't know him anymore. He's acting like well...how he was in his rookie year here. Thinks he's better than everyone. I only used to encourage his bullying back in the day cos if he got too bored, he'd turn on me and pick me apart."

"Forgive me for asking but why the hell didn't you tell him to get fucked back then?" asked Dean.

"You don't just tell the son of the American Dream to get fucked," Josh said, "Plus...I had a huge crush on him even then. Sad, huh? I've been an asshole to him. I didn't even tell him to his face it was over. I got Paige to do it for me."

"You what? Aww man that's not cool," Seth said, "She's just a kid, she shouldn't be doing your dirty work."

"She actually offered," Josh said, "Anyway noone cares about my irrelevant old ass. What you wanna know? NXT gossip, right?"

Dean and Seth exchanged glances. After all Josh and Cody were the first coworkers they were 'out to' apart from obviously Roman. And Cody did just about save Seth's sanity in his turbulent relationship with Dean.

"Any new hookups?" asked Dean after an awkward silence.

"Corey Graves smacked JoJo in the face at training last week," Josh said, "Because he holds her responsible for his breakup despite the fact he can't keep his legs crossed. They've written him off TV until further notice. You know Tyson Kidd's facing Adrian for Takeover at the end of the month? Well that was originally meant for Whorey Corey."

"I never liked him even back then as Stirling Keenan," Seth said, "Up himself asshole. Never changed when he signed with us."

"Oh and uh, he started a fight with me," Josh said, "He's got no friends...well...apart from his fucks. Big Cass. Mojo Rawley. Sylvester LeFort. Basically anything in pants on the roster who's not attached."

"Gross," Seth said, "I always thought he looked dirty. Why would anyone want to hit that? I bet if you swabbed his ass the thing would catch fire!"

"They used to say that about me back on the indies," Dean said, "Not all of us can be Ziggler or Rhodes, Colby."

The glower told Seth he'd just shoved his foot right back in it again. He babbled about needing to piss and got to his feet, tripping over the chair leg as he blundered towards the toilets.

"You're too hard on him," remarked Josh.

"Well he still never thinks," huffed Dean.

"He's right, Corey is dirty. Filthy. You can smell the lube on him at training. It's fucking gross. To think he and I used to be buddies. We even got a tattoo together."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I got this hideous lipstick kiss on my ass about a year and a half ago," Josh said, "LAsered now. He went and got his ass tattooed with JW. Ha. And then he showed his ass to every available male in Orlando."

"Whatever floats your boat," Dean said, "Any more dirt?"

"Yeah, prepare yourself for the showdowns," Josh said, "Before Seth DMd me I'd just got off the phone to Sami. Guess who's joining us in Europe?"

"Nice, Neville's awesome," Dean said.

"You won't say that if you're stuck in an airport with them and he forgets to hold Sami's hand or kiss him good morning. Oh God."

"You're making out like Zayn's this bossy, domineering..."

"You wait until you see them! And when Paige gets involved...hang on, message. Oh for GOD'S SAKE AIDEN...!"

"What is it?"

"He's just posted a fucking picture of himself being screwed by Baron...oh for the love of...what's happened to developmental?!"

Seth gingerly returned to his seat just as Dean was grabbing Josh's cellphone to catch a peek at naked Aiden English and Baron Corbin and liking what he saw.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dean said, smirking his head off.

"Just idiots back in Florida being gross," Josh grumbled.

"Give Aiden props, he's got balls," Dean chuckled, "I'd love to send a sex selfie."

"You will do no such thing!" Seth snapped, going scarlet in the face, "Imagine if the wrong person got a hold of that?!"  
>"Your cum face will make people laugh," Dean teased.<p>

"Oh...kay...this is my cue to leave," Josh said, deleting the explicit picture and tapping a reproachful response via text to Aiden, "See you guys later."

He practically ran from the bistro.

"He's in denial," Dean commented, "Can tell."

"Never mind them," Seth said, "We should get the check."

* * *

><p><strong>South London, England.<strong>

After morning workouts and any media appearances, the WWE superstars and DIvas were spending their time shopping or sightseeing in the English capital. Or chilling in their hotel.

Cody Rhodes was sat in the hotel restaurant, staring at his coffee. All week long he'd cried himself to sleep, muddling through every day, every match, every show almost on autopilot. He wanted answers. But he knew it was a hell of his own making. Yet again.

Dustin hadn't been sympathetic at all. In fact his elder brother had told the ravenette that he'd deserved to be broken up with in such a low manner after his drama queen, bitchy, diva behaviour of late. Cody didn't know why he acted in such a way. He was catty. He was a bitch. He knew that as well as anyone. But so many gay men he'd met over the years acted similar so he didn't see what was wrong? It was all about image. Cody of course was really a sappy, affectionate, soft spoken geek whose biggest passion apart from the business was superheroes. Or video games. He was a big '80s kid really. But the more he went on social media...it didn't help that he was frequenting women's wrestling forums and engaging in 'stan wars'...he'd picked up all the latest lingo that twinks today used from the internet. He enjoyed the gay lifestyle still...but it was redundant now his Joshy had gone for good...his beloved...Joshy...

His blue eyes were turgid with tears.

Before he'd boarded the plane to Europe, he'd also finally fulfilled his husbandry obligations.

Which he guessed made him bisexual now.

Oh well.

He could look at all the photos of him and Josh he wanted.

Wasn't going to bring it back.

Cody darted towards the toilets and slapped open the door of the gents. Luckily nobody was in here.

Cody padded into the end cubicle (of two) and locked the door before climbing onto the closed seat, curling up and beginning to cry and cry with bitterness.

"Joshy..."

He heard someone walk into the bathroom and enter the cubicle next to him. Please no. Not today. He couldn't handle explosive diarrhea or a cruiser. However he heard the sound of a bottle being opened.

And then a hacking.

"Oh fuck..."

Cody's ears pricked up.

"God damnit..."

Hang on.

That was Cena.

Cena of all people.

Cody perked up, wiping his streaming eyes.

"H-hello?" he whispered.

"Shoot.."

He heard the door unbolt and footfalls dash to the sink.

John knew he'd been caught out.

He pretended to be washing his face as he heard the chain go and the other door unlock.

He turned, ready to face an on-the-button fan.

"Oh...hi Codes," he said stiffly.

"Hey," Cody murmured, sniffling. It was no use. He dissolved into more tears.

John was taken aback. Being the gent that he was, the Cenation leader opened his big arms and hugged the shaking ravenette to him. He knew a man in pain when he saw one. And for all of his fem qualities, John had barely if at all seen Cody cry. And plus John could use a hug right now.

Not like he was getting them elsewhere.

"Hey, hey," he said, rubbing the warm, shaking back, "What's the matter?"

Indistinct murmurs and blubbering.

John broke the hug.

He thought he could hazard a wild guess.

"I'm sorry man," he said, "REally, truly sorry to hear that."

"I loved him John...loved him so much...he was my life...I was going to get on one knee for him soon...why me?"

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be? I mean, you guys seemed to fight a lot...even after that big match you had last year...perhaps you're better off as buddies? Like before?"

COdy shook his head, lip trembling, face red and puffy,

"Why does nobody understand?" he wailed.

"Other people don't matter," John said, pulling out a pile of paper towels and handing them to Cody, "But if you want to talk about it?"

"Never mind me," Cody sniffled, "What did you want to talk...about?"

"Boring stuff," John said, even though actually, a pair of ears would be nice right now. Sheamus was on borrowed time. Wade was attached to the Irishman everywhere he want nowadays. And John had no time for that bitter individual McIntyre, whom he only tolerated out of his currently-strained friendship with Sheamus.

"Might t-take my mind off," Cody sniffed, "You can tell me John..."

"You're cut up," John said.

"No, please...I need...distractions," Cody croaked, "Please John..talk...I'm...*sob*...doctor Runnels...*sob* is listening."

John had never seen a man so wrecked and defeated in his life. You could not fake tears like that. Cody was reacting like someone had died. He was reacting...like John felt when he saw Randy's video.

In front of John's eyes right now was a man with a heart shattered in two. Someone whom he could truly identify with.

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath, "Where shall I begin?"

"Not *sob* been your year has it John?" Cody sniffled, wiping his eyes and trying to get himself together.

John laughed flatly.

"Ha. Not exactly," he snarked, "But here's the gist. He belittled me. He cheats on me twice. And 'oh by the way honey can I sleep with a man who was already juggling a wife to be and one of your best friends'?"

Cody shuffled. He'd already known this was coming.

"Who besides...Bryan?" he hoarsed, still trembling and trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Surprised you havem't seen it yourself, your ex," John said, voice hard, "Dave fucking Batista."

"No way?" lied COdy.

"Don't act so surprised but I'll let it go cos you're not yourself right now," John grunted, "But yeah. Big Dave's never been one for subtlety has he?"

"No," Cody said.

"Oh there's more," John said, "Might as well 'fess up. I'm back with...my ex. Zack."

"Really? Rebound?"

"Sorta," John said, knowing with a sinking heart that if Zack had overheard he would NOT be happy at being referred to as a 'sorta rebound'; "What actually happened with you?"

"He...he...just dumped me. And he...*sob*...got...fucking...*sob*...Paige to do it for him! I swear he and her must be at it because she's ALWAYS with him! ALWAYS! Joshy has NEVER been into girls! EVER! HE CAN'T BE!"

"You're married to one," John reminded him.

Cody sighed. Back to reality.

"Even if Josh and young Paige are together...sure it's a heck of an age gap but if they're happy..." John said.

"NAAAAANAAANAAA!" Cody was covering his ears feverishly, shaking his head. He looked like a kid but it wasn't funny at all to John. In fact it was really very sad.

"You're really head over heels aren't you?" he observed, "DO you er...know...why...he...ended it?"

"Cos I'm a bitch," wailed Cody, "A nasty...queeny...(he began to kick the sinks hard)...horrid...shady...self obsessed...BITCH! He hates me!"

"Hey hey...simmer down," John said, grabbing the 215 pounder, "Well that's in a way good...means you can admit to your mistake...takes a big guy to do that..."

"Not just that though is it?" sobbed Cody, "I'm married John...John...I...well...I don't even feel like me anymore...we uh..."

"Ahh..." John understood instantly, "Maybe you should move on. You can't string her along like this."

"I don't want to be married...I want to be Joshy's wife...mother to our son...we were gonna have a boy and name him Jody and live in Marietta with dogs...and it was going to be beautiful..."

John felt desperately sorry for the young man who was borderline cracking up in front of him. He also noted how Cody referred to himself as a wife and mother. Cody had never done that. Even when he was in full Queen Bee fabulous bitch mode. Never referred to himself as a she. Ever. John had worked alongside the kid for a long time now.

"Best laid plans of mice and men," John said.

"Least you and Randy had a child," Cody mumbled dejectedly.

"Correction," John said, "Randy had a child with a woman he married."

"Why can't I have that?!" Cody cried.

"I don't know," the Cenation leader replied, "But if you want my opinion...you shouldn't have gotten married. All it's done is upset people. Those videos on dot com don't help."

He suddenly winced and held his inner thigh.

Cody spotted this.

"Just overkilled it on the squats," John said, "Getting old."

"No you're not," Cody mumbled, "Why aren't you fighting to get Randy back? 12 years can't mean nothing...unless like all men you got bored and wanted a younger model?"

"Not like that at all!" erupted John, "How dare you!"

"Sorry," muttered Cody, "I...guess...I can't...talk..."

"Hey, I'm sorry...I know you're right," John mumbled, "There's me preachin' to ya and I could do with practicing a little myself...ow.."

He held his thigh again.

The door to the bathroom opened and in walked Zack. Or rather, strutted. Cody scowled.

"What are you doing in here John?" snapped Zack, "I've been waiting."

"Going to the bathroom?" John said.

"Hurry up," Zack said.

"Watch your mouth," Cody said, "Don't want to end up like A-Ry do you? Oh wait...he's on TV more than you these days anyway! And he's just an announcer."

"Leave it," John said.

Zack sneered at Cody.

"Like the announcer (he did a cruel impression of Cody) who's just dumped your ass?" he smirked, "Not so tough now you're stuck with wifey. Got a duty now."

"Hey that's not necessary," John cut in, folding his enormous arms.

Cody grabbed Zack by the chest of his shirt.

"YOU LITTLE...FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he cried, shaking.

"Take your hands off me lispy," snarled Zack.

"I'm not done with you," Cody's voice was shaking dangerously as he reluctantly released Zack. He stumbled out of the bathroom, eyes stinging with yet more tears.

Zack rounded on John.

"Why didn't you call him off me?!" he spat, getting in the big man's space.

John shrugged.

"You are making it up to me tonight," Zack snarled, throwing his bag down, "Pick that up and carry it to the bus...honey."

John, incredibly obeyed everything the low-carder told him and carried the bag. He was the face of this company! But...he knew he had to obey Zack.

"And once you've put my bag away," Zack went on, "You are taking me sightseeing around London. I fancy going to the Tower Of London and then on the big wheel. And then you can take me to Harrods for lunch."

"Yes Zack," John mumbled.

He kept his head low as he followed Zack out of the bathroom and back through the restaurant. He could feel Cody's eyes upon him as he obediently followed his new squeeze. He was praying Randy or Dave were nowhere near the hotel right now. That would finish him. It was bad enough seeing them anyway...but them seeing him whipped by Zack...

Cody finished his coffee and dejectedly decided to make the most of his day. He couldn't sit in the hotel all day feeling sorry for himself. He'd fucked up. His own fault. He had a wife to provide for. Albeit a wife back in the States right now. But still.

"There you are," came the all-too-familiar drawl of his brother Dustin, "Stop moping Cody."

"Fuck you Dustin!"

"I tried to tell you that it was the wrong thing to do..."

"Told you so, blah blah...DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Cody cried.

"Calm down," Dustin said.

"Don't fucking tell me what do!" snarled Cody, "Leave me alone."

"You're acting like a child," his elder brother admonished.

"Don't care," Cody spat, "Don't talk to me Dustin unless it's do with whatever our match tonight is."

The Nineties veteran sighed. No use trying to get through to his brother when he was having a tantrum. He felt desperately sorry for his brokenhearted sibling but with Cody's divalike behaviour of late, Dustin couldn't help but feel that maybe this was karma biting Cody on the ass.

Cody threw a twenty pound note on the table and grabbed his hoodie, making sure to put the hood up to hide his face.

"Where are you going?" demanded Dustin.

"Out. It's London, in case you hadn;'t noticed old man," snarled Cody, "Big city. Lots to do."

"Well aware thank you," snarked Dustin, "If you even think about boarding the metro to Soho and sneakily getting laid..."

"You can't stop me!" roared Cody.

A few hotel guests and wait staff were all staring at them. Dustin felt uncomfortable. His brother always did like to make a scene.

"Yeah, fine, do what you want," he sighed, "See you at the O2 later."

Cody just turned and stomped out of the restaurant without another word. Through the lobby he went and out into the prosperous streets of Bermondsey. He opened up the App Store.

Grindr.

Couldn't be that hard to use.

He took a quick selfie.

Cody never thought he'd ever be lowering himself to using such an app. But anything to take his mind off Josh. And he was sure these Brits would love a piece of his hot American twink ass.  
>Username...<p>

_DarkLink85._

Bio?

_Bottom boy from the good ol' Deep South. Here for a week. hit me up sexy Brits ; )_

Good enough.

He began to walk along the street, not really knowing where he was going.

His phone instantly began to vibrate.

About five notifications on grindr already. Wow. That quick?

He opened the app once more.

Yuck. Old man.

Too young and blatantly a bottom. No thanks.

Hello. He was hot.

Cody tapped a response back. Before he knew it a quick conversation was happening, usual questions like 'do you like England?' and 'Whats a hot Yank doing here?' blah blah. Cody quickly turned up the heat by sending him an ass shot.

Five minutes later...Cody was navigating his way to the nearest tube station, Canary Wharf. That easy to find a hook up? No wonder they all used it. Wow Cody had definitely changed.

* * *

><p>At Nando's in the O2 arena itself, a small company were gathered at a table.<p>

Summer Rae, Paige, Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn and Josh Mathews. An NXT reunion lunch.  
>"You can't be young and British without spending your life in Nando's," the Divas Champion was saying.<p>

"Amen," Adrian said.

"Ben," Sami admonished him as the NXT Champion shovelled a chicken leg into his mouth much like a ravenous dog.

"What?" asked Adrian, mouth full.

"Manners," Sami said, "What if fans are about?"

"Sorry," mumbled the Geordie.

"How do you cope living in the South?" Summer put in, showing absolutely no pretension as she dug into her own lunch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sami, folding his arms and pouting.

"People eating barbecues and using their fingers," the statuesque blonde said, "You need to relax."

Sami was being alarmingly delicate and using a knife and fork. The only on their table to do so.

"So, Paige, how does it feel being on your homecoming?" Adrian asked, knowing the look on Sami's face and taking the Arab-Canadian's hand under the table...instantly Sami smiled adorably and his shoulders dropped considerably.

"Feels like I've never been away," the young Divas Champ said, shooting a sappy glance at the tall blonde girl next to her, Josh noting this with a smile of his own.

"Same for me," Summer said, returning it very subtly.

"How was Mikey over the shoot?" asked Josh.

"Cesaro this, Cesaro that," Summer said, "Cute but I didn't need the exact details on what he can do with his tongue. Got to meet Maryse a few times though."

"What was she doing there?" asked Paige.

"She's Mikey's beard," Josh said, trying to keep the bitterness out his voice.

"Bit like Cody and Eden?" Adrian said.

Paige facepalmed.

Josh looked at his plate.

"What did I say?" Adrian asked.  
>Summer just shook her head and avoided his gaze.<p>

"What?" asked Adrian again.

"Mind your mouth Ben," Sami scolded.

"I only said..."

"They've broken up, remember?" Sami reminded him.

"Oh...oh...sorry pal...I didn't think..." Adrian blushed.

"It's cool," Josh said, "I'm nothing special. Not exactly a secret. So did Mikey say when he was joining us?"

"Tomorrow I think," Summer said, "He said he needed a full body wax first. Had to pamper himself."

"Oh jeez...really?"

"That's what I said," Summer giggled, "He was quite sexy in the shoot. All beard, gun-toting and quite manly. Until they said cut."

"And then it's 'oh my Claudio is Mr Wonderful'," Josh said.

"Basically, yeah," Summer said, "I think we had every single Cesaro match on repeat most days."

Josh was browsing Mike's twitter. Husband and wife spa days? He bet Maryse loved having a hubby who took care of his appearance so much, albeit for a rugged Swiss man rather than her. It would be nice to see his friend (and ex) back on the road again.

"Why does everyone tease Miz for being open?" Sami asked, "I think it's sweet that Cesao buys him chocolates and flowers and treats him like a lady."

"He is a 230 pound man from Ohio, not a lady," Summer said.

"So?" Sami said.

"Ladies, ladies," Paige teased.

"Cesaro's an awesome wrestler but what a prick," Adrian said, "So full of himself. Big deal, he can lift."

Sami slammed his fork down and got to his feet, a scowl on his face.

Without another word he marched towards the gents and stormed inside. The sound of a cubicle door banging shut was clearly audible.

"What was that?" asked Summer curiously.

"I don't know," Adrian said.

"You better go after him, chop chop," Paige said, "There's a good boy."

"You just couldn't resist that, could you?" Adrian muttered, face scarlet. He got to his feet and padded towards the bathrooms.

"You love torturing him don't you?" Summer remarked.

"One of my remaining pleasures in life," Paige said, sipping her cola.

"She's still butthurt that Oli got released and didn't say goodbye," explained Josh.

"Damn right!" Paige said.

"You could mother Aiden?" Josh suggested.

Meanwhile Adrian entered the gents toilet.

"C'mon...what did I say?" the jumping Geordie said, addressing the small tiled restroom at large. He saw one of the cubicles locked and assumed his other half was inside, "Are you OK?"

"Fine!" snapped Sami.

And Adrian knew that he wasn't fine. And that he, Adrian, had put his foot in it.

"So why are you hiding in here if everything's fine?"

The door opened and Sami appeared, flat cap askew, his cute bearded face flushed with anger.

"Because as usual Ben you are a thoughtless, rude pig!"

"What?" Adrian was taken aback.

"I don't know why I stay with you, I really don't! I thought working in Europe together would have been great for us. But NO, as usual, all you're interested in is trying to go out for drinks with the likes of that big oaf Sheamus and his Brit buddies rather than spend ANY time with your boyfriend!"

Adrian shifted guiltily. He had spent most of the journey to London chatting with Sheamus via Whatsapp about checking out good pubs when they were travelling the UK. And telling him where the best pubs were in his home town of Newcastle-upon-Tyne. Well it was his first trip 'home' since Christmas after all.

"I have been spending time with you!" he countered, avoiding Sami's glare.

"Oh really? Every single god damn night, you roll in late to the fucking hotel!" raged Sami, "And yet I've only got to MENTION Cesaro and you get jealous! What, so I can't have friends Ben? I fucking keep our house tidy, cleaning up after your messy ass day in, day out, make your fucking meals! And this is the thanks I get?! WE HAVENT EVEN HAD SEX ONCE THE PAST 8 DAYS WE'VE BEEN HERE IN EUROPE!"

"Voice down!" Adrian hissed, going crimson in the face.

"ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME BEN?!" roared Sami, hand on hip, looking so alarmingly like an angry schoolmistress. Even his red Misfits tee seemed to be glowing along with his face right now.

"You're making a massive mountain out of a molehill," Adrian muttered, cowering under Sami's furious gaze, "I just don't like Cesaro. I think he's up himself. That's all."

"He's my fucking FRIEND, Ben! Who do you think you are, insulting my friends?!"

He was bearing down on Adrian now.

"What are you actually pissed about?" asked the Geordie, "Me dissing Cesaro, or us not, y'know, doing it?"

He was genuinely confused. What had he actually done wrong? It had been a busy week, and somewhat overwhelming, touring with the main roster. Sometimes Adrian swore Sami was just a drama queen who enjoyed having a go at him.

"EVERYTHING, BEN!" snarled Sami, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

SMACK.

He slapped the NXT Champion hard around the face.

"You're an asshole Ben," he choked, lip trembling, "I've been hurt by guys before cos they think it's a joke...I thought you were different...I thought you loved me.."

"I do love you!" Adrian replied defensively., holding his stinging cheek. Sami's bitch slaps always CANED.

"Do you? You've barely shown me any affection on this trip," sniffled Sami, "Always trying to impress your Brit main roster bros."

"I've got to show the big guys respect," Adrian reasoned.

"How about showing your BOYFRIEND respect," Sami continued, "It's not a crime, Ben. I am your boyfriend. BOYFRIEND. See?! You're flinching! Are you with me because it's easier than chatting up some chick?!"

"No, not at all!" Adrian gasped, hurt that Sami thought that low of him.

"You don't even like sex face to face!" Sami sobbed, leaning on one of the sinks and removing his flatcap, "Why?"

"Because...you know I'm not that...experienced with lads," Adrian admitted, "Before I got signed, I always had girlfriends...you're the first lad I've been out with...and...it's...(he blushed even harder)...easier...to...er...do it...behind..."

"What's so bad about feeling a connection, huh?" Sami challenged, "Or will it freak you out to see my beard, hairy chest and dick and confirm that yes you do have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend? JUst because I'm the bottom doesn't mean I'm a girl Ben!"

Adrian had to bite his tongue hard. Sami was ridiculously female. Beard and chest hair notwithstanding! But Adrian liked that about him. The Brit did love Sami...he was still finding his feet in this dating-a-guy-thing. Maybe he should just explain to Sami. Do the dreaded 'talk about feelings' thing. He'd been naive to think that blokes weren't interested in that. He'd gone into this with a very narrow view of what to expect...and he just kept making more and more mistakes. Sami was a beautiful man with his pale skin, dark red hair, loving and sparkling eyes...and very sensual in bed. Plus he was the most talented worker in developmental in Adrian's opinion.

"I'm sorry, really, I am," he mumbled, "You know this is still new to me..."

"No rule book Ben," Sami said, softening a little. He stood in front of his beloved NXT Champion (and opponent for tomorrow's dark match) and stroked the pointed features. Corey Graves had bitched him out when he'd first got with Adrian, saying how 'ugly' the champ was and how he could do so much better. But what did a whore like Corey know? Adrian might not be conventionally handsome but Sami loved him. And he might be inexperienced with men, but he pushed all of Sami's buttons in bed. Sami pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sorry Ben," the Arabic Canadian whispered, "I'm just...tired...the flight here was long..."

"PMS?" joked Adrian.  
>"Not funny Ben," Sami said, pecking the Brit some more, "Take me to the hotel."<p>

"But...lunch?"

"Ben...please."

"OK..."

Sami took his hand and led him out of the bathroom, the Brit uncomfortably aware of the few glances they received from punters.

"We're going back to the hotel," Adrian garbled.

"Oh, are you?" teased Paige, tossing back her raven locks.

"None of your sodding business you nosey cow," Adrian said to her.

"Shag Sami through the mattress, that's an order," she hit back.

"Don't be jealous," Sami chimed in, now grinning from ear to ear, his face a little blotchy from crying.

"I hope you need stitches," pouted the Divas champion.

"Give you a blow by blow account later," Sami smirked.

"Really, I'm fine," Paige said.

* * *

><p>In the flash hotel on the London Docklands where many of the superstars were staying, one room had a Do Not Disturb sign hanging on it.<p>

Inside, on the crisp and squashy king-sized bed, Dean Ambrose was on his back, legs spread, moaning with ecstasy. Soft moans. The lights were dim, the curtains were drawn despite it being the afternoon.

Seth Rollins' long hair was visible between his legs, the enforcer of the Shield's slim, naked form winking in the dim lights as he used his talented tongue (and bristly beard) to pleasure Dean.

"Ohhh..." moaned Dean.

Since check in, they'd already had a cheeky bath together and had been engaging in slow, sensual foreplay, Seth finally carrying out his promise to turn up the romance and turn down the sleaze in their sex life. No swearing was allowed. It may not be something from a Mills and Boon but the sounds Dean was making was enough to tell Seth he was doing a damned good job.

Dean had fantastic thighs. So smooth.

"You like that?" purred Seth.

Dean just nodded.

"You're amazing...fucking amazing.."

"Hey...c'mon...we agreed..."

"I can't help it...I'm so turned on...!"

"Told ya it was possible to go slow.."

"Don't talk...carry on!"

Seth continued to rim Dean, enjoying the mewls and moans. He wagered that none of Dean's many, many past conquests on the indie scene ever bothered to make any effort to please him like this, just cutting straight to the deed and banging him until they shot their wads. Assholes.

"Sethie...please..."

"Huh?" Seth looked up, grinning at the elder man.

"Please...want you.."

Seth reached over and jerked Dean's weeping cock playfully.

A loud moan split the air.

"No...don't...want you...to..make me..."

"OK, OK..."

Seth crawled over to his open sports bag and fished around in it for the lubricant. Aha. He pulled out the bottle and began to coat two fingers.

"Baby...shouldn't need much...you've been so...amazing..."

Dean was a mess. And Seth found this so freaking hot. It was like the FCW days again. And no trace of Dean's pyschotic screen persona on his face...his lips were parted, eyes sparkling.

"Come here," moaned Dean.

He pulled Seth to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Colby," he mewed.

Seth just smiled back.

"Love you too."

Dean's face lit up.

He raised his smooth legs.

Seth took this as his cue and began to lightly prep his elder partner.

"Don't,...rush it..." gasped Dean, moaning sensually as the fingers entered him, "Go slow..."

"Good man," Seth said, "You're in control."

"No...control...just...love me."

Awwww.

The younger man removed his fingers and began to coat himself liberally. No pain. Show him what a gent he could be. He kneeled between those smooth legs and pushed at the tight entrance. And missed.

He hissed in annoyance. Hang on.

He grabbed a pillow.  
>"Lift up," he whispered.<p>

Dean did so and Seth placed it under that pert ass.

The Armenian tried one more time...and Dean whimpered as he was finally penetrated. He wrapped his legs around Seth's lean form as the younger man moved all the way inside, kissing him to quieten him as he did so...the tight heat feeling extra good. He looked into Dean's eyes.

Dean stared right back into those dark eyes. His arms flew around Seth's neck, pushing his ass up and whining some more...oh...my...this..was...it never felt this good. It was like they had a real connection for the first time in ages.

"Ohhh...Colby..."

It was like a different man.

Dean was so much sexier when he was being sensual. Seth knew he'd done good to change the vibes in the bedroom. No trace of Jon Moxley or any of his psycho gimmicks. Jon from Cincinnati. That was it.

The younger man began to move, and wow, Dean really began to moan this time. Seth's long hair hanging over his face...tickling him, the bristled lips pecking Dean's...oh this was so worth the wait. And more. He felt...loved.

"Ohhhh...!"

"Feel good baby?"

Dean nodded.

"You're...oh...ohhhh...amazing.."

Hang on.

Seth had an idea.

Something Josh said.

Well...something Miz told Josh..

Seth pulled Dean up gently so they were sat upright. Dean riding the younger man. Seth rubbed his hands up and down that toned, slim back. And the sounds leaving Dean's throat now...the Ohio native was barely on the planet now...fuck this guy was just amazing...he couldn't imagine being with anyone BUT Seth now. Sorry Roman but as long as they remained a faction the Samoan would have to live with working alongside a couple. Dean's prostate was being touched in just the right place in this position...they were of such similar height and build...they were a perfect couple...Dean softly moaned Seth's real name over and over...music to the Armenian's ears.

Dean stroked Seth's long hair behind his handsome head before planting soft kisses over his partner's olive skinned features. Seth thought that was precious...see Dean was a softie really. And he loved that. They had switched once...but that hadn't felt right. Dean had always been a bottom. And now Seth, who'd been more open about that stuff, could see why.

Every so often Dean would freeze up and grab his own cock, edging.

Seth didn't try and stop him. He was too busy working to make the elder man feel fucking fantastic. And also edging. He was determined that Dean would come first. Wanted Dean to come first. Sweat was sheening their athletic bodies, Seth's hair taking on that wild wavy quality like in his harder-fought matches.

Dean could feel his abs burning as his orgasm once more thundered through his lower body...he wanted to release...but this felt so good ...he could happily stay like this forever...in Seth's arms...Seth inside him...

He mewled louder.

"Hey..." purred Seth, "It's OK...don't keep holdin' it back for me...just...let it go baby.."

Dean moaned sharply.

He began to writhe faster.

He was so close.

So fucking close.

His back arched inward.

Seth held his rapidly-approaching-climax partner steady, about to lose it himself just watching and feeling Dean like this.

Moans became whines. Whines became wails. Wails led to sharp almost screams...eventually Dean screamed, gripping onto his man as he exploded. Really exploded...semen spraying between their writhing bodies...fuck he'd never come like this. Ever. Even during their best nights together...oh man...he barely knew his own name.

Seth couldn't take it anymore and growled mannishly as he too finally gave in just as Dean finished coming, driving up into the youthful body of his partner and climaxing hard.

They'd virtually lost it together.

Oh man.

THat was so worth it.

So worth everything.

Seth fell on to Dean and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs to the bed.

Seth gingerly pulled out, politely ignoring the consquential sound, instead letting his older partner rest his head on his chest.

"I love you..." croaked Dean, completely spent.

"I love you too baby...worth it?" purred Seth, stroking Dean's soaked, brown hair.

"And more...thank you...you're amazing...Colby...I love you."

"Hey...c'mon...relax now...it's OK..."

Dean was so satisfied. Three years...he thought Seth was the best he'd ever had...now...he'd wished Seth was the ONLY person he'd ever had.

He moved his finger idly on Seth's chest.

The younger man looked curiously.

Dean moved his finger again.

"What you doing?" asked Seth.

"Drawing a heart."

"You big softie..." chuckled Seth. How adorable. And one thing the Tumblr girls must never find out. Something only he, Seth should see.

* * *

><p>Sami Zayn was leading Adrian Neville along the corridor of their hotel floor. Hot cricket in the afternoon, why not? And Paige looked so jealous! Adrian had felt a bit out his depth holding hands with Sami on the Jubilee Line but nobody had even noticed, too busy getting on with their day to stare.<p>

As Sami searched for the room key, Adrian noted a 'Do Not Disturb' sign a few doors down. Looks like some more of their coworkers were getting busy in the Docklands. THe Geordie would hardly call this wealthy redeveloped southern peninsula of the English capital a romantic hotspot but it was a pretty nice area. And plus it was back home in Blighty. He was amazed how much Sami seemed to love Britain. Oh well, the hotel rooms were posh. Must have got folk in the mood.

"Come on Ben," Sami said.

"Sorry," Adrian mumbled.

He followed Sami inside.

Sami shed his signature cap and blazer before kicking off his sneakers and laying on the bed. Adrian was surprised Sami didn't want to do it in the cap but oh well.

"Open the minibar," Sami smiled.

"But...we'll get charged," Adrian said.

"So? it's London," Sami said, "Enjoy the moment..."

Adrian opened the minibar and located the frankly pathetic bottle of champagne. Barely enough for one glass each. Oh well. Probably wise to not show up to Raw totally bladdered. Was there any glasses? Aha.

Pop.

Adrian was pretty good at doing this.

He poured two glasses and turned to Sami, feeling a bit cheesy. And nearly dropped them when he saw that Sami had stripped down to his briefs. Some sexy, tiny and tight blue ones that clung to his smooth, pale bubble butt.

"Rami..." choked Adrian.

"Clothes fell off," Sami said shrugging, a cheeky grin lighting up his cute bearded face, "Oh for me? Thank you Ben."

He took the glass.

Adrian kicked his trainers off and sat opposite Sami.

Sami gently took his hand and kissed it.

"Not gonna join me?" asked the redhead.

"Er...OK..."

Sami took Adrian's glass as the Englishman began to remove his red Fred Perry polo and jeans.

"Take your hair down Ben, you know I like it when it's down."

Adrian undid the loose bun his brown hair was currently in and shook it loose.

Feeling a bit silly, he sat opposite Sami and took his glass back.

"Your body is amazing Ben," Sami said, "Seriously...so...muscular..."

"So's everyone's at work," Adrian said.

"Yours is the best," Sami said, "I'm pale and scrawny...you're ripped...and unf.."

He lay his smooth ivory leg on Adrian's thicker, tanned one. He pulled Adrian closer and pecked his lips.

"You need to relax Ben," he murmured, "It's only me...nobody's here watching...just...be you..." More kisses.

"I know...I'll get used to the lovey stuff eventually," Adrian whispered.

"Why not give me a massage?" Sami asked, a cheeky glint in his eye.

He supped his champagne and then lay on his front.

Oh dear God.

His ass...every curve visible in those briefs. And he was subtly arching.

Adrian downed his fizz and crawled to Sami, his hands magnetised to that ass. He gently massaged it before spanking it.

Sami moaned.

"Oh Ben!" he said, "Haven't we got masterful!"

Adrian didn't know what made him spank Sami. Sami was sensual and loving but also very mischeivous when he wanted. Those undies...he knew what he was doing. In fact Adrian wouldn't be surprised if the dramtics at Nando's were all a staged part of the plan for Sami to have his way. It wouldn't be the first time. Adrian was wrapped around the highflying redhead's little finger. And he knew it. But hey. It was good sex. Great company (apart from when Sami was 'on his period') and Sami was SO bloody talented in the ring.

"Don't be shy Ben," Sami moaned, "Spank me again. You know you want to."

Adrian did just that. Moan.

And again. An even louder moan.

Sami lowered the briefs, his pale, smooth ass now on show. He arched his back some more, looking ever so slutty. He looked over his shoulder, shooting Adrian a naughty grin. Oh he was bad. He was very bad.

"Take them off, go on," he purred.

Adrian pulled the skimpy blue briefs clean off that slender, perfect body.

Sami wriggled around and pounced, pinning Adrian to the bed.

He was in control.

He ripped Adrian's boxer shorts off and began to get to work, taking his English partner down his throat, enjoying the masculine, guttural moans...his accent went so thick in bed. Sami could come just from listening to Adrian read the telephone directory in that wonderful North East English accent. He raised his pert ass skywards as he continued to suck the NXT Champion off. And he was wrestling his love this week...he might not be able to control his wandering hands...

Sami wriggled back, releasing Adrian from his mouth.

"Jesus..." gasped Adrian.

"Nope, just little me," grinned Sami. Oh he was such a minx.

He leaned over, purposely shaking his amazing ass as he searched for the lubricant. He might be bottom but he took control in bed. Adrian needed to learn somehow. Sami found the lube and began to prep himself in front of Adrian, moaning and whining like a hussy, snapping his hips.

Adrian was trying not to wank himself off...jesus Christ. Sami was something else. He was under the thumb. But with a hot display like that, who cared?

Sami crawled onto the bed much like a tiger stalking its prey...pulling Adrian forward by the ankles.

"Don't I need the...?" asked Adrian.  
>Sami smirked and sucked his partner off some more, before gently tossing Adrian off with his lubricant-coated hand. Should be enough.<p>

"I think you're prepared enough," he purred, eyes sparkling with wicked intent.

He straddled the muscular if short Englishman beneath him, his smooth, creamy thighs spread..rubbing his cool, pert ass teasingly against Adrian, moaning whorishly.

"Oh Ben..." he whined.

Adrian was always gobsmacked just what a sex kitten Sami could be.

Sami lowered himself on slowly, resting his free hand on Adrian's chest, crying out immodestly until he'd taken every inch of Adrian. He snapped his hips back and forth. He was going to do all the work. Adrian's job was to lay there and look hot.

"Oh yes..." Sami moaned, as he began to fuck himself, "Oh BEN..."

Adrian just grunted and groaned mannishly as the tight heat squeezed around him..Sami working that slim body of his. Sami grabbed Adrian's hand and their fingers locked. MMmm...this was perfect...

And Adrian realised what an idiot he'd been to not face Sami when they had sex...this wasn't hard and Sami just looked so beautiful...passionate whimpers...was he...yes...oh bloody hell he was...faint mumbled Arabic.

Sami couldn't help it...his mother tongue bursting forth...he loved being 'on top'...his prostate was being hit perfectly...

"يا شيخ حبيبتي (_my man, my lover_)" moaned Sami.

It sounded to Adrian like magic. How erotic was that? Almost as erotic as the time Sami had given him a freaking belly dance. Now that was hot.

"Oh Ben," Sami gasped, his eyes closed, lips parted, his lean body writhing in ecstasy, "أنا أحبك من كل قلبي بن!" _(I love you with all my heart)_

Adrian had no idea what Sami was saying but it sounded hot. He was getting close just listening to Sami whimper in his native tongue. It had only happened very rarely until now. Sami's cries were getting higher in pitch.

His hands were gripping Adrian's hands harder.

"اللعنة!" cried Sami as his orgasm hit him, Adrian's chest sprayed white.

Adrian had guessed that Sami had just said 'fuck' in Arabic. Because that's what he said last time he slipped into his native language during sex. And that was such a turnon. Knowing that Sami had just broken many taboos in one moment. And he wasn't stopping working that body.

Adrian couldn't help himself.

He bellowed as he too succumbed.

* * *

><p>In an upscale penthouse in the middle of Canada Water, Rotherhithe, Cody Rhodes was laying in a king size bed, the duvet just covering his naked body.<p>

He'd broken every one of his principles and just had dirty, wild sex with a high-flying estate agent whose name he didn't even know, but the guy had a great gym honed body and a huge dick. Cody's first Grindr hit. It was such a rush. The guy was definitely not a WWE fan so Cody hadn't bothered to tell him who he was. When asked his name by the trick, Cody had said his name was Kurt Smoller and said that he was a personal trainer. Pretty poor cover story but he highly doubted that he'd seen Warehouse 13 either. The guy was dark and handsome, probably Cody's age. Great thighs. And he was rough which Cody liked.

Cody was wiping his congealing release from his shiny abs and pecs. The guy had swooned at Cody's muscular body and fantastic long smooth legs. He'd asked Cody if he was definitely a bottom once he'd seen how hung the ravenette was and Cody had practically shouted 'Yes' in response. The guy was a damn good fuck, 8, maybe a 9 anyway.

But he wasn't his Joshy.

It had been a great release to just have no strings, hot, sweaty sex under an assumed name for Cody.

But the guy wasn't Cody's precious Joshy.

Cody picked up the knotted used condom from beside him and lobbed it across the flash bedroom into the waste paper basket. He had been so used to bareback sex that it had felt more clinical with a condom. He heard the guy humming as he showered.

Cody quickly began to dress, leaving his briefs on the guy's pillow. The guy was very good. So Cody had left him his underwear as a present. Just like he did in his wildchild party boy days in OVW and early WWE pre-Ted. The ravenette made the bed and searched for some paper.

He scrawled _'Thanks for a great time, maybe I'll hit you up again when I'm in the UK. Be back here in November. Keep my underwear, it's a present to remember me : P See you around, Kurt x'_

Cowardly? Perhaps.

But this was the Grindr way, wasn';t it? No strings fucking. They both got their rocks off so what was the issue? The guy had his estate agent's job to get back to, and Cody had Raw tonight.

Now how to get back? 20 minutes on the Underground if he remembered correctly.

* * *

><p>There were more than few satisfied men sat in Catering in the evening before Raw.<p>

Curtis Axel was sat at a table, feet on a chair saved for Cody. His friend hadn't been answering his texts.

And when he'd asked Goldust, the veteran had told him to basically get stuffed.

So a quickie backstage with Ryback had happened.

So risky. Mmmmm.

Ryback was even better when there was the thrill of being caught. Shagging for England, he believed was the expression. Or so Wade Barrett had said when they'd emerged sated from the little office they'd stolen to fuck in. Almost caught in flagrante.

Little did he know that Barrett had gone into the office for a bunk up with Sheamus. But anyway.

A raven-haired figure perched into the seat, causing Curtis to quickly remove his feet.

At last!

"Where have you been?" asked the Minnesota native.

"Working out," Cody said.

Curtis had mopped up plenty of tears about Josh as well the past few days. He too thought that Cody had pushed Josh way too far with his Alpha Bitch ways. He'd seen Cody's cute, geek real self enough to know that it was all an act. But why? All Cody had done was piss people off and lose the love of his life.

"Really?" asked Curtis," Hang on...that's a hickey!"

"So?" spat Cody, "What's it to you?"

"OK you're not telling me something.."

"Fine," Cody said, "You really want to know. Say hello to DarkLink85, newest member of Grindr."

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm on Grindr now, deal with it," sassed Cody.

"But you hate that kinda shit!"

"Well I'm not gonna get him back am I? Doesn't mean I can't ever get laid again."

"Cody this isn't you."

"Why are you lecturing me?"

"I'm not."

"I happen to be very popular on there and I've only been on it a few hours," Cody said, opening it up, "Ooh 10 online...a few techies, Rod Zapata obviously, Eagleboy...oh hey there Swaggs...no Ambrose huh? Maybe he's deleted it."

"You are not going to hit Swaggs up," Curtis said incredulously.

"Why not?" demanded Cody, "He's hot, hung and an alpha top."

"He is a married dad with a kid," Curtis said.

"Didn't stop Mizzlekins getting her cunt filled with him repeatedly," Cody said, Curtis wincing at his gutter mouth.

"Cody, seriously, stop trying to make a point," Curtis sighed, "Are you determined to make a complete ass of yourself?"

"Everyone except you seems to hate me, I don't give a fuck anymore," Cody spat, "Two guys in one day, haven't done that in years."

"So who did you fuck?!" gasped Curtis.

"Didn't catch his name," Cody bragged, the sassy pout on his face, "All I know was, he was six foot, about seven inches hard, tight body with no fat, a big BMW and a nice penthouse apartment in...Canada Water or somewhere. Looked a little like Prince Devitt in the face, tongue game strong, fucking technique nine out of ten."

"So this is your answer? Finding random fucks in every town and country we're performing in?" Curtis snarked.

"Makes me feel better," Cody said, shrugging, idly snapping the waistband of his trunks. Curtis realised Cody wasn't wearing underwear and averted his eyes.

"Wait...you're commando..." he choked.

"Yup," Cody said, "Left him my Andrew Christians as a present for being a stud in bed."

"If he sells his story..." Curtis said, facepalming.

"Had no idea who I was," boasted Cody, "I told him my name was Kurt Smoller."

"You did WHAT? Oh for the love of..." Curtis sighed, still facepalming, "I mean REALLY? Your character in Warehouse 13?! Suppose you told him you're a personal trainer and all, huh?"

"Yup, well with a body like this, what else could I be?" Cody sassed, "He didn;t beleive I was a bottom at first until I twerked for him."

"Oh for God's sake..." Curtis said.

"Anyway bitch," Cody said, "I can see a handprint on your thigh..."

"Well Ryan and I needed to pass the time," Curtis shrugged, "Barrett almost caught us."

"Should have let him watch," Cody said, "Your hot bubble butt being abused by a lump of man like Ryback is hotter than porn. You'd be a hot twink if you didn;t have your cute beard."

Curtis couldn't deny that he enjoyed it when a looker like Cody complimented him, even if he thought his bestie's behaviour was reckless. He made up his mind to catch a word with Goldust, warn him that his brother was starting to act totally out of character. Cody on Grindr just didn't sound right.

However Curtis spotted Josh walk in, accompanied by Paige and Summer. Luckily Cody was browsing his phone.

Josh spotted Cody and turned away. Curtis noted Josh was in wrestling gear. Summer spotted Cody and shuffled across to shield Josh from view.

"Whatcha looking at?" Cody asked.

"Nothing," Curtis said.

"Liar."

"Nothing, honest."

Cody, however, turned in the direction and spotted Summer...and then the black and silver attire...Joshy...his Joshy...he thought Josh would be in Florida as they weren't recording preshows...he had no idea Josh had come to Europe...maybe he was working house shows and dark matches too...Cody felt the bottom drop from his stomach.

Curtis saw the colour drain from his best friend's face.

"Why...didn't you...tell...me...he was on the European tour...I thought he wouldn't be...needed?" Cody's voice was quivering.

"Was hoping he'd not be at Raw," lied Curtis.

Cody, still trembling, got to his feet.

He padded over to his now ex-bestie and ex-boyfriend.

Summer turned to look at him, having heard the sniffles and footfalls.

"What?" she said coldly.

"I...want to see Josh..." Cody murmured.

"Well he doesn't want to see you."

"Who made you his mouthpiece Big Bird?!" snarled Cody.

Summer's mouth went thin. She could take shots at her appearance. It didn't faze her that much.

"What's going on?" asked Paige, a glower on her pale, pretty face when she clocked Cody, "Oh. it's you."

"I want to talk to Josh." Cody's voice still quivered, unable to maintain the sassy front.

"Girls...leave it..." sighed the small man, fiddling with his taped wrist, "I can handle it..OK. You got five seconds...Cody."

Cody just shuddered. The coldness in Josh's eyes.

He looked at the floor, the guilt...the shame of becoming a Grindr slut...he had no business doing this.

"Well?" spat Josh.

"Iwannatalk."

"Sorry?"

"I want to talk. ALONE."

Josh huffed.

"I think you've said all you needed to say, don't you?"

"Please..."

Another huff.  
>"Fine! You got five minutes and that's your lot. I have a match to prepare for."<p>

Cody followed the elder, smaller man like a lost puppy down the corridor until they found the side room. The same one Curtis and Ryback had screwed in. And the same one that inside...

* * *

><p>.."Oh yeah..." grunted the six foot plus Englishman. On all fours.<p>

"Twice in one day?" panted his partner, a huge flame haired Irishman currently balls-deep inside the masculine Brit.

"You know it," growled Wade, "Hurry up for fucks sake before someone catches us!"

"Shh!" SHeamus said, freezing suddenly and dropping his voice to a raspy whisper, "Someone's outside."

"Again? This keeps happening!" Wade complained in frustration.

Sheamus pulled out.

"Damnit!" huffed Wade.

"We can't keep shagging at work!" Sheamus said, hastily pulling his trunks back on, "All the time in the hotel we had but someone wanted to watch Sky Sports!"

"Well I had to see the results!" Wade said.

"Man City won, all you need to know!" Sheamus teased.

"Champions League final this weekend!" Wade said, reluctantly pulling his own trunks back up around his waist.

The door opened.

"Oh...sorry..." Josh said.

"Just...stretching..." Wade lied.

"Yeah stretching," put in Sheamus.

"I'm gonna go grab a sarnie," Wade said.

"Drink," choked Sheamus.

"Cool. Mind how you go!" Wade said, blundering out, totally ignoring his JBL and Cole SHow co-star Cody and scuttling off in the opposite direction.

"You too mate!" Sheamus said, a huge airy smile on his flushed face as he tripped over a table in his bid to leave the small side room.

Josh's lip curled. Two six foot plus brutes of men acting like boys with their hands caught in the biscuit tin. The room REEKED of man sweat and sex. But anyway. Josh turned to Cody, arms folded.

"Well?" he spat again, "Spit it out."

"Joshy...please...why...we never talked...you just took the easy way out!"

"The way you conduct yourself around WWE these days, what makes you think you deserve a gentle let down?!"

"You owed me a face-to-face explanation!" Cody hit back, stung, "I shouldn't have to stand there and hear it from some upstart child of a Diva!"

"You take one more shot at Paige and I'll kneecap you," Josh snarled.

"You couldn't take me in a fight!" scoffed Cody.

"You, you, you, it's all orbit-the-planet you, 24/7!" Josh sighed, "You hate everyone who isn't Curtis Axel or the other select few you deem worthy. You spent 90 per cent of time acting like some ninety pound teenage twink bitch!"

"Yes well, I've still got youth," sassed Cody, "Which is more than can be said for you old man."

He looked Josh up and down snootily.

Josh just scoffed, refusing to bite.

"As usual, shots fired at my appearance...I mean, really, calling Summer 'Big Bird'? How old are you? She's heard worse from kids half your age."

"Why don't you retire?" Cody went on, "Not like you'll ever be remembered as anything more than a generic, replaceable announcer."

"OK, five minutes are up," Josh said, "Don't come near me again Cody. And don't send your brother as messenger either. Oh by the way, DarkLink85, enjoy your hookups. I'm sure Brandi feels even better knowing what she's married to."

Cody's stomach did a backflip. Josh knew. His face went scarlet.

"You forgot I still have Grindr," Josh said, "May not use it, but I check it occasionally. That just proves what a fake-ass hypocrite you really are."

"You...still...had it?" stammered Cody.

"That's got you worried!" Josh said, a strange glee sparkling in his eyes, "It was OK for you to come onto Ziggler behind my back but any hint of someone giving ME attention...here's the thing Cody. You're not as good in bed as you think you are. You might be hung but you're a clueless top. I was so frustrated the first time you tapped me that anything could have got me squirting. Don't try kidding yourself my five foot nine shrimp ass is the best fuck you've ever had either."

"So...is...this...it?" Cody spluttered, white in the face.

"I don't want anything more to do with you Cody," Josh said, voice icy cold and calm as he stood right in Cody's space, "And you know something? I really don't feel sad about it. You showed your true colors. And I'd like my ring back."

Cody, tears pouring down his face, pulled from his ring finger, Josh's metal thumb ring and threw it at the small man's feet.

Josh picked it up, wiped it down on his black and silver shorts before placing it back on his thumb.

He didn't even look at Cody as he turned on his heel and left the side room.

Cody sank to the floor.

He hugged his knees to his chest like a sad little boy and started to cry bitterly.

Outside the door, Josh took a deep breath and exhaled hard, swallowing the lump in his throat. Even he was shocked by his own coldness to Cody. Of course he was sad about it. Seven years almost. But it was time to shut that door for good. Move on. He didn't know how much time he had left here.

* * *

><p>It was time to tape Superstars just before Raw went on air.<p>

Goldust was searching the O2 for his little brother. They were due to have a match and he couldn't find him anywhere. Jesus...

Had ANYONE seen him?

Every bathroom in this god-damn place was empty.

Oh please don't let him have done a runner.

Not in freaking London.

No good asking coworkers, cos Cody seemed to have pissed off a good eighty per cent of them.

Goldust was ready to admit defeat and confess to Hunter that his little brother had gone AWOL. He perched next to a wires box to take a moment. He dialled COdy's phone.

It was ringing.

Hang on.

He could faintly hear 'Golden Smoke' coming from enarby. Either at last, his brother was found, or his brother's phone was hidden somewhere. It sounded like it was coming from that door.

The suited veteran slowly pulled the handle and softly opened the door.

Yes.

It was in here.

This little sweaty room with the lights off.

Where were those god-damn lights?

Ah.

"Cody? Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! OUR MATCH IS IN TEN MINUTES?!"

Cody looked up, his pretty face tear streaked and desperately sad.

Even Dustin could never stay mad when he saw the kicked-puppy expression. Those baby blues were crying out for help. Cody might be a sassy independent 28 year old most days but right now, all Dustin could see, even with the ring attire and jacket, was a scared, upset little boy.

"Sorry..." mumbled Cody, sniffling.

"Hey...hey...what's the matter?" Dustin asked.

A wretched sob.

Cody stood up, covering his face and shuffling towards his big brother.

Wordlessly, the gold and black painted man hugged the shaking ravenette close, hating the scratchy sobs into his shoulder...he'd so rarely seen his little brother cry.

"Hey...hey...ssh ssssh..."

Cody might be six foot. He might be 215 pounds. But he'd been well and truly heartbroken. Kicked when he was down. OK he'd already fucked a stranger. But still..he just wanted some love.

Dustin's heart pained for his brother when he distinctly heard an anguished "Joshyy...", muffled by his thick chest and arms.

* * *

><p>Raw had wrapped for the night. Many of the roster were planning on a night out in London as they were also recording Main Event and Smackdown tomorrow in the capital. Not John Cena though.<p>

He was carrying his AND Zack's bags back to the tour bus.

Zack was mad.

Again.

Zack hadn't been given a moment on Raw. Well if you counted that ridiculous bunny costume as one of Adam Rose's party crew. OK he also was in a skit with Dolph for the JBL and Cole show filmed earlier tonight. But that was NOT enough, damnit. John should have fixed it. DAMNIT!

Zack threw himself on the bed.

John sighed.

So much for one night of blowing off steam. Far from it. Zack had turned on the waterworks the morning after that night last week. So John had given in. At a pretty hefty personal cost.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING FOR ME JOHN?!" suddenly roared Zack, startling John.

"Huh?"

"A FUCKING BUNNY COSTUME FOR THAT DICKHEAD ROSE?!"

"You got on TV didn't you! I'm not on the creative team, Zack. I might be quote unquote top guy but I don't have THAT much pull. Just over my stuff."

"Not good enough John. You told me the morning after we made love that you'd do anything to make me happy. You said I made you ten times happier than that skank Randy ever did! WELL WHY HAVENT YOU FOLLOWED YOUR PROMISE? YOU PROMISED, JOHN!"

John tried to ignore it. He went to his cocktail cabinet and got out the three-quarters-drunk bottle of whisky...sod it. He gulped it down, hacking. He'd already taken to drinking on the road. Subtly, just when things got too much. Mainly vodka to avoid the smell on his breath.

"You said I was your superhero John!" Zack went on, "Make it up to me!"

"How? Look all I can do is ask!" John said.

"Not...good...enough...you're full of shit John Cena. All those who shoot on you are right. Selfish prick. MAKE IT UP TO ME DAMNIT!"

Zack didn't even make sense.

But John guessed what he had to do.

He reluctantly removed his tee, khakis and trainers and lay on the bed next to Zack who pounced, kissing him feverishly, whining against his lips. John knew he had to undress Zack. Every night these past seven days, Zack had begged for sex. So John had to give it to him. And it had become a ritual. John had to do everything. Undress Zack. Prep him. Kiss him.

The hulk removed Zack's black top and began to undo the designer jeans, pulling them down, making light work of getting Zack naked. Zack was hard and leaking precum already and they'd barely made any foreplay. But Zack just wanted John inside him. John reached for the lubricant and obediently began to coat his fingers and prep Zack.

"OH JOHN!"

He was extra loud these days.

Those smooth, toned legs raised.

John removed his own boxers and began to coat his length.

He shuffled forward.

Why.

Why was he in this predicament?

This wasn't a relationship.

Wasn't even a fling.

What could Zack really do to him? The kid was an undercarder. A laughing stock amongst coworkers and fans alike. John had seen the tumblr jokes. But never mind. Any hole's a goal. Better than his hand now Randy was dancing around Dave Batista's cock - around the clock by all accounts - night and day. John still missed Randy and all his idiosyncrasies terribly though. Was he really better off right now?

He moved forward some more and entered the tight heat.

"OH JOHN!"

Seriously he was like a bad porn actor.

Zack wasn't faking it. Oh yes! Every time felt out of this world! He was going to vocalise the pleasure he felt. He worshipped John. he was only angry because he felt let down. He loved John too much to ever leave him. Zack wished he could get pregnant...but that was another story.

"Johnny...oh John...I love you...superman..."

His arms locked around the elder man's neck as pleasure coursed through his body, his spot being touched perfectly. Oh John. You were the best. Always the best.

"Superhero," grunted John.

"SuperWHAT!" snarled Zack, not happy with John's tone.

He clenched his hole tight.

"Oww.."

"Super...WHAT John?" he hissed.

"My dearest superhero," John said, hating his life right now.

"When I ask you to call me that...I want you to MEAN it John," moaned Zack, "Kiss me."

John pecked him as he began to thrust his powerful thighs against Zack's slimmer, smoother ones.

"Properly John."

John began to kiss him passionately, in his mind it was Randy.

Luckily Zack was happy with this, moaning against John's lips.

"Ohh! Oh John! Oh yes!"

He threw his head back, his face etched with ecstasy.

"More! MORE!"

John began to move a bit faster.

Maybe it was adrenaline from Raw.

Maybe it was nerves.

Maybe he was just blue-balled.

But either way the hulk wasn't gonna last.

Zack's cries rang in his ears the more they went at it, the younger man thrashing beneath him, occasionally begging for more kisses and hugs before throwing his head and arms back once more to throughly enjoy the assault on his hole and prostate. Those thighs. Such strength. Oh John. You were the best in bed. Knew how to please a boy. Zack held his legs wide open to allow John to thorughly go to town.

"OHH! OH JOHN! YES! POUND MY PUSSY!"

John cringed internally. Really? Was he acting in a $4.95 porno?

"OH JOHN! I'M CLOSE!"

Oh fuck so was John.

Seriously, though. Why so verbal? Randy was loud but not verbal. Not bad-porn-flick verbal anyway.

John couldn;t hold it any longer at thoughts of Randy being his hot mess self and roared like a bear as he exploded inside Zack, Zack working his body and mewling needily, enjoying the feeling of becoming one...he was about to blow his own load...

John pulled out.

"WHAT?!"

Oh shit.

Zack sounded enraged.

Zack had literally been about to come. And John had just pulled out of him?!

John realised he'd screwed up.

He kneeled back between Zack's legs. But he was losing his hardness now he'd climaxed.

Zack sat bolt upright, closing his legs. He was scarlet and his chest was heaving in and out. His eyes narrowed.

"Sorry...got carried away." John said, "Lay back, let me finish ya off."

"Dick."

"I'm sorry Zack, been a long day."

"Whatever."

Zack's voice was unusually calm.

Sinisterly calm.

"I'm getting a drink," Zack muttered.

He padded to the kitchenette, his naked ass winking in the dim lights of the bus. John heard the cutlery drawer go. But not the tap.

Zack walked back in, a sharp knife in his hand.

John went white as a sheet.

What?

No.

No.

THis was a nightmare.

A dream.

This couldn't be real.

"What are you doing with that?" he choked.

He was John fucking Cena.

And he was trapped on his own tour bus. In the heart of London, England.

"Oh nothing," Zack said, idly playing with the knife and sitting back down right next to John.

"Put it down," John gulped.

"Why are you scared of me John?" asked Zack, shuffling closer...the cold steel blade dangerously near John's thigh, "I love you."

"L-love you too," lied John.

Zack moved a touch closer.

"You must never be scared of your dearest superhero John," Zack said, holding the knife scarily close to John's flaccid cock and balls, pushing it softly against the cut inside the older man;s thigh, "But just remember. I drew blood once already on this tour when I thought you were rushing me. You ever do that again...be such a shame if your crowning glory just gets cut off...wouldn't it John?"

Gulp.

"Yes Matthew," John said.

"Good boy Johnny," Zack said, an evil smile lighting his face up, still holding the knife against John's inside leg, "You better keep all your promises to me. Because you know how...unstable I can be after liquor...my hand may just SLIP..."

He shook violently but still kept the blade still.

"I promise," gulped John, never more scared in his life, "I'll always make sure you cum in sex."

"You are not to stop until I climax, is that understood John?" Zack went on, coolly, "You rushed me through the Tower Of London today when I wanted to take photographs. You didn't cuddle me on the London Eye. And you didn't offer to return my fillet steak in Harrods when I asked for rare and it came well done. I am disappointed in you John. Tomorrow we're going shopping. You're buying your superhero some new clothes. Some beautiful boutiques in London."

"Media stuff," gulped John.

"You have none, I have checked your organiser," Zack said, "And I am allowed to buy anything I want. If you question it, well, be a shame if I was to mess up that handsome face, wouldn't it?"

John was too stunned to speak.

Finally, thankfully...Zack removed the cold steel blade from John's thigh. Once was enough. John really thought this time he was going to be maimed. The nick to his thigh was bad enough. He had no choice. Obey Zack's every whim. He was in too deep now. No escape.

He sighed with relief as Zack made the bed,.

John saw him place the knife in his sports bag.

Oh fuck.

He really had no choice.

He climbed into bed.

Zack climbed in next to him.

Zack cleared his throat.

John ignored him, trying his best to relax.

"Ahem."

John remained still.

"Ahem! Spoon."

John began to breathe loud, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're pretending John. Just remember. Chop. Chop."

John sighed again and wriggled around, spooning the younger man. Zack mewled with happiness.

"I love you John."

"Love you too."

"Night night. Sleep tight."

The light went out.

Zack's contented breaths of sleep soon began to sound as the younger man sank into visions of being John's boy for the rest of his days...growing old together...adopting children...

John was petrified. He was a jacked, strong, pro wrestler and he was shitting himself in his own bed. This shouldn't be happening.

"Randy..." he mouthed, "Help me."

* * *

><p>_<br>**Ohhhh heck!**

**How is John EVER going to get out of this one? Talk about being trapped in a hell of your own making. **

**Jody RIP. I think it is for good this time. Cody's on Grindr now. Lucky bastard who got to nail him in London, huh?**

**I realise my guest stars of Samdrian will not be to everyone's taste at all, particularly after being indulged by a double dose of Shade the last two chapters! As you can see, the two big guys are still very much at it, just took a backseat this time. Dean and Seth seem to be A-OK again now Seth's been a gent to him. **

**Next time...Mizzy is BACK on the road. I have missed him (writing him, not watching him on TV I hasten to add!). No doubt more Ambrollins, Shade...Zena...Randtista..the usual players.**

**It may not be what everyone was expecting but I hope you like it all the same! Can't wait to hear your thoughts! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Thanks again to all who reviewed! I gathered many of you would be hankering for more Shade. At this point they're in the honeymoon period with zero drama to be had so that's why they had a reduced role in C11! Surprised how many dug Samdrian as a pairing too! They were merely guest stars but I can give them a recurring role if you want more of the cute feisty ginger ninja and his well-meaning but clueless Brit other half! LOL._

_So how's Johnny doing after Zack went psychotic on his ass? We shall open in London._

* * *

><p>Randy Orton awoke early Tuesday morning in his posh London Docklands hotel room. He had had a horrible nightmare. He rarely had them but something had made him sit bolt upright. A sinister feeling of danger. In his nightmare , which was fast dissipating...someone was chasing him. Someone very evil. And he couldn't shake them off.<p>

It was just a dream. Thank God.

Dave Batista was snoring like a warthog next to him.

Randy suddenly found that sound extremely repulsive.

In fact he couldn't bear to be in this room.

He fumbled for his phone before remembering he'd stuck it on charge by the kettle on the burgundy-varnished desk in the corner. He stumbled over and scrabbled, eventually locating it, reeling back as the screen lit up. He groaned. Barely 3 o clock in the morning. But he was wide awake now. He switched the torch light function on and searched for his underwear or at least something to cover up with.

He didn't care if anyone saw him walking about in just these briefs. They covered everything (just). And not like people who knew him hadn't seen his torso or thighs a million times before anyway. He grabbed his cigarettes from the bathroom (hidden in his washbag) before padding back to the desk. Where was his wallet? Ah. Needed the room key after all. Where did you go to smoke around here?

After taking the elevator down to the lobby, he padded to the reception desk. The bored-looking man, obviously on nightshift, goggled at the sight of this bronzed, six foot, tattooed hunk of a man in nothing but skimpy briefs stood where any guest could see him.

"Hey...er...where's the smoking area?" rumbled Randy.

"Through the bar sir," muttered the man, in an accent that Randy assumed was Polish.

"Thanks."

Randy made his way through the bar, which had closed up but still had lights on. He felt a bit silly at this time of a morning. And maybe he should have put more clothes on.

He pushed open the door to the 'beer garden' and picked a table farthest from the door. Luckily this was an inner courtyard and not backing onto the street really. Actually the wood of the seat was pleasantly cool against his bare thighs as he sat and lit a cigarette.

He was not a happy camper.

He missed John.

Missed John so much.

His lock screen was still John.

This 'relationship' with Dave Batista was just incomparible to the 12 years with John. It was barely a relationship. Dave wasn't interested in affection or any of the other stuff. He was just interested in tapping Randy Orton's ass. That was it. And...he was bad in bed. Randy had never had such unsatisfying sex. Dave only ever took him from behind, and just basically used him as a breathing fleshlight, pounding him until he blew his load, leaving Randy to finish himself off.

But Randy only had himself to blame. Jealousy had driven him to dropping his pants for Dave. And now John had thrown him out. He was stuck with Dave. Whilst John paraded fucking Ryder around like a trophy. Rubbing it in Randy's face that he had a younger, prettier model with a hot bubble butt.

Randy tried hard to not get furious with himself for letting this happen. After everything they'd been through. But he'd behaved like a shady bitch since March. First lusting after Daniel Bryan and sleeping with the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And then letting petty jealousy consume him and pissing everything he and John had up the swanny (as Sheamus says) for what? A dirty fling with one of the biggest womanisers in professional wrestling?

Randy missed everything badly. Everything. From the way John would just make a godawful mess of the tourbus...the way John loved playing with Alanna...the way he spooned Randy in bed. The competitiveness between them in the gym. The way they would troll fans who 'shipped' them. They were pretty obvious really. But Randy enjoyed that. it was the next best thing to being publically out.

Randal Keith Cena. RKC.

Still had such a nice ring to it.

No Randy.

Don't fucking cry you pussy.

Men don't cry.

Especially Randy Orton.

"FUCK THIS!" he roared to the navy hued sky, throwing his burning cigarette against the wall, resigning himself to another day with that pig Dave.

* * *

><p>John Cena, unaware that his ex was earlier lamenting their relationship in the hotel two blocks away, had had a disturbed night on his own tourbus. Or rather a hired tourbus. But still. HIS tourbus whilst they were in the UK.<p>

It was light outside but John could tell it was early.

Zack was mewling contentedly in his sleep.

John really had no idea how bad Zack would be. The kid was messed up. Now he'd got John, it seemed like he was fighting desperately to keep him. John could see why Zack held the knife to him. But actually. No. Fuck this.

He was John Cena.

Nobody threatened him! Nobody barked orders at him! No fucking body! Least of all undercarders! John didn't give a damn WHAT Zack would do or say to him today. He was not going to take that shit. He was already starting to drink at work because of the kid's hold over him. He was NOT going to succumb to Stockholm Syndrome. He was better than that. He could break Ryder's neck if he wanted. Not that he would, but he was strong enough. He crept out the bed and pulled on his khakis, a black tee and a plain black cap. Shades just to make sure.

He found his phone. 5am? Ugh.

He needed to get off of this bus.

It was no patch on his luxurious one in the States but it did have a nice bed and kitchenette. John pushed the door open and walked into the early morning London air. It was amazing how silent this city was at this time.

If John smoked, right now he'd be on his third. He needed coffee.

He wasn't too posh for Starbucks. If any were open yet.

He began to walk down the street.

"JOHN!"

Oh fuck.

He turned to see Zack, butt-naked, standing in the dooway of the bus.

"Morning," John mumbled.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Zack.

"Walk?" John said.

"WIthout your broski? Without your superhero?"

"DIdn't want to disturb you."

"I'm your boyfriend John. We do everything together."

"Couldn't sleep." John was determined to not break his resolve now he'd relocated his backbone.

"Ever thought that's why Randy left you John? Because you didn't treat him with respect?"

John bit his tongue. What the fuck did that stupid kid know?!

"Dunno." He shrugged his enormous shoulders.

"You get your ass back on this bus," ordered Zack.

"You don't give me orders!" John snarled.

"Oh really?" An evil sneer lifted Zack's face, "Just remember John...snip snip."

"You haven't got the balls," John spat.

"No but I can easily cut yours off," Zack said calmly, "And you wouldn't want your bro Sheamus to find out what a PUSSY you are, submitting to a 28 year old, huh?"

"Don't threaten me, not really selling yourself to me right now," snarked John, unperturbed. He'd had a rough night but the cold light of day had given him the slap in the face he needed. He was a fool to let Zack get to him last night. But Zack was now stepping out, ass-naked into the street. Where ANYONE could see.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" John snapped.

"But Johnny...your superhero missed you..."

John huffed. He had to get back on the bus. How could he brush this under the carpet if an early bird fan spotted this? Ugh. Just when he thought he had a way out.

He stepped back onto the bus.

Zack smirked in satisfaction. Oh yes. John was his forever now. Nothing could take his dream guy now.

"You forgot something John," he said, eyes dead, his smirk more ominous than ever.

"What?"

Zack made a kiss-kiss sound.

"And act like you weren't just an asshole?" challenged John.

Zack looked to the bedside drawer where the knife still was.

"Snip snip."

John huffed and climbed onto the bed, pecking Zack on the lips stiffly. Zack thrust his tongue into John's mouth, filling it with putrid morning breath and moaning pulled John to him and fell back on the bed.

"Clothes off," he rasped right in John's face.

John remembered one of the reasons why he broke the fling initially. Zack had bad breath first thing. Like unbearably bad. Most people didn't exactl;y smell of roses first thing. So morning sex was always from behind. He held his breath and reluctantly began to shed his clothes.

Zack was already holding the lubricant.

"Prep me," he ordered, "No foreplay. Still not satisfied from last night."

John huffed. Seriously? Had he been watching bad B-movies? He uncapped the lubricant and coated two fingers.

As he kneeled between Zack's toned, smooth, youthful legs, Zack held his stomach and grunted, before breaking wind immodestly.

Oh for GOODNESS SAKE.

If this kid was working on how be a complete turn off, he was succeeding.

But John knew he was trapped.

He held his breath and began to prep Zack.

* * *

><p>London, Heathrow.<p>

Another superstar with an early start was Cesaro. But not for travelling, oh no. He'd been busy booking a few things. He was waiting outside the terminal behind the wheel of a Bentley. Hertz did go surprisingly upmarket if you paid enough. And it was the British capital after all. The Swiss was dressed in a fitted Gucci suit, one of the latest lines. A huge bunch of flowers on the passenger seat.

Mike was back on the road as of today. And Cesaro had decided to surprise him by meeting him at the airport. Mike wasn;t on the Smackdown or Main Event card but it was just to get into the Swing (ha) of things before his first live event.

He saw Mike. Shades, flash suitcase.

Those chubby cheeks.

Cesaro grinned to himself. He'd missed his 'lady' a lot. He picked up the flowers and climbed out of the luxurious car before striding proudly to the Ohio native.

Mike didn't notice him.

Cesaro DID notice however that he'd had a haircut. At last. He looked hotter than ever. Scruff on his chin. He suited the Marine look extremely well. The Swiss tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Mike said, sounding pissed off before realising who was stood in front of him. A huge grin lit up his face and he removed his shades at once.

"Hi," Cesaro smirked, playing oh-so-casual.

"HEY YOU!" Mike attacked him with a massive hug.

"How was your flight?" asked the Swiss.

"Boring...awwwww are those for me?" Mike's big blue eyes went wet..he was so touched, "Hydrangeas...my favourite.."

"Only the best," grinned the Swiss, "Miss me?"

"Every day," Mike said, taking the flowers and pecking his beau to say thanks, "You didn't have to come all the way out here to meet me!"

"Wanted to," Cesaro said, "Follow me ma cherie, got more than just flowers...what do you reckon to this ride?"

"A Bentley? Oh CLAUDIO you angel," cooed Mike, admiring the shiny black paintwork of the car.

Cesaro opened the door like a chauffeur so Mike could sit inside before climbing in himself.

Mike was kicking back in the seat. He was enjoying this immensely. Worth every torturous hour on the flight. His man. And a beautiful car. What a thing to come to England for.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Cesaro, starting the engine, "We can go get food...sightseeing...whatever you want."

Mike took Cesaro's hand, rubbing his thumb over the powerful fingers.

"I've missed you Claudio," he said, "So much. You have no idea."

"But you were making a movie," Cesaro grinned.

"The bed was empty every night."

"You've just come off a long haul flight!" chuckled the Swiss.

"We have all day to sight see, shop and eat," Mike purred, "Claudio...take me to bed."

Cesaro had guessed Mike would ask for that first. It was still early enough to find the hotel without hitting hideous rush hour traffic. And if it took the long way to drive across the capital then so be it.

Mike wished he'd dressed up now Cesaro was in a suit. A delicious suit. Showing off his brawn to perfection. Whilst still looking like the perfect suave gentleman. Mike allowed himself a smile. He had, however, thought to wear his new briefs. Sheer black ones. Mmmm. Made him feel very sexy and flattered his curves. His plan was show up at the hotel and find Cesaro's room. But...Cesaro had come to meet him. In this Bentley. It was a dream. It had to be.

After being whisked across London feeling like a minister or some other VIP, Mike soon saw the hotel loom into view. Sooner he could get out of these clothes...

Once they'd parked up, Cesaro went and collected his man's bags from the boot and then opened the door for him.

Mike pecked him on the cheek and offered his arm.

Cesaro linked his in Mike's and escorted his 'lady' into the hotel. He was milking the gentleman role for all it was worth. All too soon, thankfully, they were safely encased in the Swiss's hotel room.

Cesaro placed the bags in the corner before hanging his jacket up on a coathanger.

Mike was perched on the bed, smiling big.

"What did you think?" asked the Swiss.

"Perfect," Mike replied dreamily, "You're perfect."

Cesaro sat down next to him and they kissed passionately. Mike making the cutest squeaks at the back of his throat. He pulled Cesaro to him.

"Got a surprise for you," he said.

"Have you?"

"Yup. Lay back. Relax and enjoy."

Cesaro thought Mike was going to be ultra cheesy and strip for him for a moment. but the Ohio native padded into the bathroom and locked the door.

He re-appeared, sporting that kimono that Maryse bought him.

Cesaro LOVED that on him.

"Well hello," purred the Swiss.

"Bonjour," Mike grinned, strutting over, "Miss me?"

"Hell yes," growled Cesaro.

"Not over yet sweetie," Mike purred, undoing the tie of the kimono and letting the silken garment fall.

Cesaro's eyes raked the delicious thick, curvy, chunky body in front of him. Sheer black briefs, with a darker patch covering Mike's cock...they were cut and fitted just right. Wow. And Cesaro could see every curve.

Mike turned, his bubble butt shown off to perfection in the see-through garment.

Cesaro was hard as a rock instantly. This suit was fucking uncomfortable.

"Like it?" asked Mike.

"Hot.." growled the Swiss.

"Will look better when you rip them off me," Mike grinned, wiggling his ass before turning back around and clambering naughtily onto the bed, straddiling the suited man and kissing him tenderly before unbuttoning the expensive pale blue dress shirt, eager to get to the ripped chest beneath. It was like opening a present. All the buttons done...Mike continued with the dark brown leather belt and the crisp, charcoal pleated trousers. Mmmmm.

Cesaro just let Mike undress him.

Soon he was down to his own underwear.

Mike began to kiss him some more.

The larger man rolled their bodies over so Mike was on hisd back, spanking the black sheer-clad ass repeatedly, enjoying the mewls.

"Don't worry about foreplay, I just need you," moaned Mike, "My Claudio.."

"But it's been a while..."

"I know sweetie..."

"I'll hurt you..."

"Hurting's part of the fun."

"OK,..."

Cesaro yanked the sheer briefs off the thick thighs.

"I have lube in my suitcase," Mike moaned.

Cesaro quickly got to his feet and unzipped the case, rummaging until he found it. He was a gent. He knew he was a big man. He wasn't going to hurt Mike. He uncapped the bottle and coated two of his long, callused fingers. Ever so gently, he inserted his forefinger into Mike's entrance.

Small screams instantly began to fill the room as Mike was finally touched for what seemed like the first time in forever. Oh GOD! He'd missed this so much. His own fingers had not cut it when shooting Marine 4. Jerking his cock whilst fingering his ass was the best he'd had to make do with. Not any more. Oh YES!

His legs were spread wide as he continued to let out little screams of pleasure, his cock now leaking precum at the contact.

"Please..." he whimpered.

Cesaro continued to scissor and prep.

When he was satisfied he wouldn't hurt Mike, he pulled his fingers out and shed his boxer shorts, before coating his length liberally. He was still going to make it count, damnit. Make sure Mike still wanted him and only him.

The Swiss kneeled between those spread, thick, juicy thighs and lined up. Ever so slowly he began to push into the tight opening. Mike was tighter than ever. Maybe he had been faithful. Cesaro pushed a bit more...Mike cried out as he was penetrated...it felt like losing his virginity again...it was the longest in a while he'd gone without sex...as Cesaro pushed more inside of him...he cried out in complete ecstasy as his prostate was finally hit.

Oh YES!

He'd missed this SO much.

He felt complete again.

"Ohhhh...Claudioooo..."

"Miss me?" smirked Cesaro.

Mike nodded, gasping, reaching up to stroke his partner's face.

"You have no idea baby."

Cesaro began to move slowly. In and out. SMall screams filling the room. Mike's arms flew up and around Cesaro's sinewy neck, claiming his man as his once more.

"Don't be shy Claudio..." he moaned, "You can go hard if you like."

Cesaro pulled almost all the way out...and then slammed all the way back in hard to surprise him.

Mike screamed.

Oh my.

You can do that again!

Cesaro knew by that scream that he'd just done good. Hearing men scream was his kryptonite. He began to fuck Mike in this way once more. Long-fucking him.

Every time, Mike seemed to get louder as his prostate got well and truly stabbed. Oh my. He could go like this for hours! Cesaro was an untamed European brute. Oh yes! Brock who? Jack who? Wade who? Who needed them when you had this God of a man?

Mike began to scream immodestly, so lost in his pleasure. His legs were wrapped around the thrusting, muscular, hairy body like a vice; his arms still locked around Cesaro's neck possesively.

"Oh Claudio! OHH! OHH FUCK!"

His screams providing the perfect foil to the bass note of Cesaro's masculine grunts and growls, and even...repeated spanks to Mike's ass...oh yes. Oh yes. Like that. Just like that. More. More. Don't be shy Cesaro.

He lay back, throwing his arms down on the bed, hoping Cesaro got the message. The Swiss grinned and held Mike's legs up and apart, using his strong hips to pound the curvaceous ass hard. Oh yes. Mike knew how to take a pounding.

And still Mike was not jerking his cock.

Cesaro hoped after this hiatus he could make his chubby partner come.

Mike's favourite positon was still being held whilst he rode...but this was not the time...his spot was being smashed just right like this...oh yes...he was close...he could feel his legs and abdomen tingling...more!

He was fighting the urge to just fist his cock.

C'mon!

Oh yes.

He was still crying out and screaming, writhing in ecstasy beneath the huge man, who had his open legs in a powerful grasp.

Suddenly Mike let out the loudest scream that almost shattered the windows and the bedside lamp as long ropes of semen exploded all over his abs, curvy pecs, even his face as he finally climaxed. Oh God...he'd almsot forgotten what it was like to be made to cum hands free.

"Keep...going...you're...not...done.." he gasped as he felt Cesaro slow down.

"I can wait..." grunted the Swiss.

"Claudioo...keep going..."

"You got more?"

Mike nodded.

He hadn't jerked off for a week.

He was saving himself.

It had been hell.

But this was worth it.

Keep fucking him!

Cesaro manfully continued, enjoying the tiny screams, a touch hoarse now...he was close...just listening to Mike scream...oh fuck.

He cursed in garbled German before driving deep into the tight ass, exploding hard inside Mike.

Gasping, the large man began to jerk the base of Mike's cock, enjoying the moans.

"CLaudio...no..." gasped the smaller man, "You've...you're perfect alrady...that was amazing..."

He leaned up and kissed Cesaro.

"I love you," he panted, blue eyes shining.

"I love you too," Cesaro replied, gently pulling out and laying beside his 'lady'.

* * *

><p>Georgia.<p>

The WWE were safely back in the US after a successful European tour.

The afternoon before Raw.

John Cena was sat alone in Catering. Thankfully he was Zack free. It felt like being released from prison. He was picking at his chicken breast on the plate, appetite at zero. Zack had made him fuck him for almost an hour this morning. And yes, John had to wait until the younger man had come before he was allowed to finish up. So much for growing a spine when he got up. How did John let himself get in this situation? Why didn't he just appreciate Randy more? Once again, he'd taken Randy for granted, even AFTER Daniel-gate. OK he hadn't banked on Zack showing up at the tour bus in a drunken state but still, he should have just grown a pair and told Zack to get lost. But he had. Zack just wouldnt take no for an answer. And he knew that Randy's jealousy was like Mount Vesuvius.

"Alright mate," came an Irish brogue.

John was never more grateful to see Sheamus in his life.

"Yeah...just about," he mumbled, shuffling up so the United States Champion could have a seat.

"Well that's bollocks," Sheamus said, "Spit it out John fella, what's eating you?"

John sighed heavily.

"You probably guessed that Randy and I are no more," he said, "Turns out you were right. Randy prefers Dave fucking Batista."

Sheamus shifted guiltily. Hopefully he could play this like it was a surprise.

"Oh...I'm really sorry," he said.

John decided to save grilling Sheamus about possibly knowing stuff before him for another day. Right now burning bridges was not an option.

He shrugged.

"What's this about you and Ryder?" Sheamus went on, "I thought you said he was after you...apparently you and him have..."

"Yes," John snapped, "Go on. Judge away."

"Well you don't sound too happy about it," the Irishman said.

"No I'm freaking not," snarled John, "Shea...Steve...I need to talk to someone. You can laugh later."

"Whoa, this sounds heavy," Sheamus said, lowering his voice, "What's up mate?"

"Zack...he's...psycho," John said, "Really...he needs a straitjacket or something. He's...been threatening me."

"Threatening you?"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Sounds Hollywood John. You shouldn't have bonked him."

"I know...I was drunk...newly single...I just thought why the hell not."

"Even though you KNEW he was crackers about you? You fucking idiot! What if he's like...whats-her-name, Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction? You said before he was clingy!"

"I know...I was stupid! Now I'm fucking stuck with him!" John cried.

"You're the top guy mate," Sheamus said, "You can say no. Nobody's making you stay with him. Most people think he's an arsehole anyway with his desperation to get pushed and stuff."

"Not as easy as that though, is it?" John huffed.

"Something you're not telling me John," Sheamus went on.

"Last night," John said, "He...oh God..you'll think I'm batshit...last week...in England...he...held a knife to me. Well he did it once before that as well." He rolled up the leg of his khaki shorts to show the scratch.

"Jesus..." Sheamus exhaled, "Mate, you need to break it off. Fast."

"How? He'll go whining about how I'm bullying him," John said.

"And you think McMahon will take his snivelling arse over you? Get a grip! Look...kip in with Wade and I tonight. We're here for two days, aren't we? Lock up your bus and get it after Smackdown wraps tomorrow."

"You sure you want me invading the love nest?" John said.

"I'm sure we can keep it in our pants for one night," Sheamus grinned.

"Thanks...you're a real buddy," John said.

Over at another table, Curtis Axel was shaking his head in disapproval as Cody was browsing Grindr on his phone. He could totally see why this app was so popular. And his home city was full of trade. He'd picked up a couple of hot men in Belgium and France. Now that had been hot sex.

"What?" he pouted, catching Curtis' face.

"What exactly are you trying to acheive?" asked Curtis, "One minute you're all depressed, the next you only care about where your next dick fix is."

"Don't have to think about him," Cody said obstinately. He was dressed down. A faded Spiderman hoodie, grey sweatpants and his Off-Duty Glasses on his face.

"So why do you still have a photo in your wallet?" asked Curtis, "And your lock screen is still him. And your passcode is still his birthday."

"YOU BEEN LOOKING AT MY PHONE?!" shrieked Cody, causing several people to look at him.

"Good job I did, those slutty photos are gross," Curtis said, "You'll never find another long term boyfriend if you keep acting like a whore."

"Worked for Mizzlekins," snapped Cody, "I bet he fucked every male crew member on the set of the Marine 4."

"Cody..."

"Ooooh...hello..." Cody said, ignoring him, a profile on Grindr catching his eye.

Curtis just shook his head.

"You're not impressing anyone," he warned, "People are already laughing at you."

"Shame Barrett's now taken," Cody said, still totally blanking Curtis, "I'd happily let that hot Brit wear me like a sleeve. We do the JBL And Cole Show together after all. I see the way he checks out my ass."

"Quit it!"

"No! Hennig if you don't stop preaching...!"

"May I just remind you that you're now back on the same soil as your WIFE?"

"Shut up."

Curtis huffed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said.

Cody shrugged.

He watched Curtis walk, that big, round bubble but spilling out of his trunks. Cody wouldn't mind tapping that. And he'd NEVER top anyone normally. He and Curtis could have great fun in the bedroom. Two bottoms could have fun.

He got to his feet.

He groped that ass.

"HEY!" Curtis said, "What the hell are you playing at now?!"

"C' mon," Cody said, a lascivious grin spreading across his face, his blue eyes icy, "We're good friends. Spice up our friendship a little...no feelings bang."

"You're insane," Curtis sighed, "Snap out of it."

Cody grabbed Curtis and began to make out with him messily, eyes shut. But it wasn't Curtis he was picturing. It was Josh. Curtis had soft lips beneath that beard. Curtis struggled to fight him off.

It was no good.

SMACK!

Cody reeled back, holding his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he roared.

"Why did you just make a pass at me?!" snapped Curtis.

Cody's face crinkled.

Kicked puppy look in full swing.

Tears began to fall.

Curtis' anger softened. Right now his job was to be a friend, because God knew Cody needed one right now.

He gently hugged the shaking man to him, rubbing his back.

"Hey...hey hey...c'mon..."

"So...stupid...want...miss...him...!"

"I know, I know. But...coming on to me won't solve anything."

"I'm sorry...so sorry..."

Curtis pecked the raven head.

"It's OK...ssh...c'mon..."

* * *

><p>In a side room at the arena, Randy Orton was on all fours. As per usual.<p>

"Fuck yeah," Dave was grunting, "Gonna nut your pussy boy..."

Yuck.

Seriously. This was beyond bad. He'd had a more exciting time with his own fingers up him.

"Dave...Dave..." he rumbled, "Stop..."

"What?"

"Stop!"

Dave growled in frustration and pulled out of that perfect albeit flat, tanned, muscular ass.

Randy pulled his trunks back up and stood up.

"What's your problem?" spat Dave, "You don't even try anymore. You just fucking lay there like a sack of wet shit!"

"Nice," snarked Randy, "You know how to make a guy feel special Dave, really, can see why Melina and Kelly and every other sad skank you dipped that in wanted a piece."

Dave narrowed his eyes. How fucking DARE Randy talk to him like that. But he was losing interest in this fling. He may as well be using his hand Randy was that unresponsive now. The fire had fizzled out of this.

"Fuck you!" he snarled.

"No thanks, I'd sooner use my own fingers," Randy hit back, folding his arms.

"Your problem is, you're fucking high maintenance! You're a chick, Orton!" growled Batista.

"And you're bad in bed," Randy said, "Seriously. I gave Johnny up for you? What was wrong with me?"

"You enjoyed it, dropping them in the restrooms for me like the easy slut you are!"

"I was drunk, pissed off and horny. Get over it."

"Get out!"

"Make me Dave."

Dave grabbed him by the front of his black tee.

"You little PUNK..."

"Six foot, less of the little."

"I'd knock your teeth down your throat you arrogant...fucking..."

"Let go of me Dave."

Dave realised that he was wasting his time picking a fight with golden boy Orton. He just sneered and stormed out bitterly.

Randy dusted himself down. OK he was alone once more. But it was worth it. He'd rather be alone that without his beloved John.

He'd been thinking about John all week.

Could he...approach John?

If he approached him, maybe John would be surprised and thenceforth more forgiving. This whole mess was Randy's fault after all. He began to pad towards Catering. It was worth a shot, wasn't it? Not like Randy had anything left to lose now. This whole nightmare was beyond a joke. All because he'd got jealous of John. He stopped by a mens' room en route. As he pushed open the door, he saw a huge ivory and red figure at the sinks. Crap. Sheamus. He knew Sheamus would give him a mouthful. He was still buddies with John.

Randy attempted to skulk silently into a stall, looking amusing like the Copper Panther whilst doing so. But too late. Sheamus had looked up and spotted him in the mirror.

"Look what the cat sicked up."

"Not like you to speak like Cody," retorted Randy.

"Going to shit out Dave Batista's spunk are we?" Sheamus' eyes were narrowed.

"None of you business...Paddy," sneered Randy.

"Can see why John went off of you," Sheamus said, "You're just a slag."

"Still bitter because your ex fucked me, aww what a shame," Randy smirked, getting right into his face.

"You don't give a fuck do ya?" Sheamus snarled, "Look at ya? Strutting around like a sodding peacock!"

Randy fixed Sheamus with a smirk.

"You know, I'm a free agent after the show now," he said, "Lot of rage there Sheamus, why don't you allow me?"

Sheamus was so gobsmacked he forgot to be pissed off. Was he for real?

"Sorry," he said, "I'm taken. Unlike you."

"Really?" scoffed Randy, "Who'd want a pale potato eater like you?!"

Sheamus just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Randy huffed. What had this acheived? Other than ruin his reputation even further and alienate one of his possible leads to John. He not only missed John terribly, he was suffering rampant sexual frustration. He barely called what Dave did sex, merely using him as a cum rag. John and he had a connection like no other. 12 years of arguments, feuds, epic matches...the rest. What was Dave? A rebound fuck. Nothing more. The first time might have been the rush of a new body. But every other time just could not compare to John.

"Sorry," he grunted.

"SHould bloody think so," snapped Sheamus, "You're lucky we're at work otherwise your legs would be broken right now."

"Wouldn't blame you if you did," grunted Randy.

"Look," Sheamus said, softening a little, guess being a taken man was making him go weak these days, "I can see that you're missing him."

Sheamus had to be careful he didn't open his mouth and start orchestrating stuff that really he shouldn't be. Poking around in others' business never ended well.

"Course I fucking miss him!" erupted Randy, kicking a stall door open in anger, "I was a kid when I first slept with him! I'm too fucking old to screw around nowadays! Jesus...all i fucking wanted was a ring on my finger Stephen!"

Sheamus couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He could tell Randy was feeling very vulnerable. And John had told him how insecure Randy was underneath his cocky asshole front.

"Yeah, go on! Laugh!" bellowed Randy, "All I fucking want is to be Mrs John Cena! Yes! The great Randy Orton is an over emotional needy bitch! GO ON! LAUGH!"

"I'm not laughing mate," Sheamus said, shrugging, "But now I see why you wear the headbands on your finger..."

Randy was kicking the wall and cursing now.

Sheamus knew that he could tell him John was down and not happy with his toyboy. But interfering always bit you on the arse. Damn it this shit was complicated.

* * *

><p>Raw had wrapped.<p>

Randy was preparing to go back to the hotel. Alone. He should have gotten his tour bus. He lingered outside John's in the parking lot. Could he...?

No.

He couldn't.

Tonight had been intense enough.

Having to face his former protege Cody didn't help one iota. Predictably the jibes about 'Candy' had started up again and he'd gotten one heck of a dirty look from Josh Mathews as he left the arena. RK Blow indeed. He had to admit that was funny. He did feel like a bit of a blowout right now. There was the big piece missing in his life. The piece named John Felix Anthony Cena. The piece which he himself had forced out. All because of his petty jealousy.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR HOME!" came a shrill man's shriek.

Randy turned in alarm.

But the alarm was replaced by pure, crimson hatred when he saw Zack Ryder stood in front of him.

"'Our Home' is it?" he rumbled, folding his arms.

"YES! OUR home. Me and JOHN'S!" Zack said, voice quivering, "Your idea was it?! Getting me crushed by fucking Rusev again? Making me look stupid on TV?!"

"You always look stupid," Randy deadpanned.

"Yes...WELL...I have John now. He's MINE! MINE DO YOU HEAR ME?" Zack cried out, "He's not yours anymore Blandy! You pushed him away! YOU sent him packing! So go away and leave us alone!"

"Wipe his ass for him too do you?" scoffed Randy.

"I KNOW YOU FUCKED MY CAREER OVER BECAUSE JOHN TOLD ME RANDY!" screamed Zack, now dangerously shaking, "I'll fucking get you!"

Randy laughed derisively. What a sad sack of shit. He wasn't fit to shine John's shoes.

"No thanks, don't want herpes," he sneered, "Why don't you take your little legs and go to your hotel room like a good little jobber?"

Zack got right in Randy's face.

"You...don't...t-talk to m-me like that..." he said, voice low now but still terrifyingly shaky, "Ever..."

"Breath like yours, no wonder John only ever wanted to hit you from behind," snarked Randy, refusing to be intimidated, "Plus looking at your ass is a major upgrade from your face."

"FUCKER!" Zack shoved Randy hard, causing the VIper to trip and fall flat onto the concrete on his ass.

Randy was incensed. Nobody pushed him around, least of all this crazy ass child! He bellowed like a bear and leapt to his feet before pushing Zack hard against the bus, grabbing him by the throat.

"I could squeeze the fucking life out of you right now but that would be too fucking easy," he growled menacingly, "You are going to take your things...and get them off OUR bus."

"He...doesn't...want you...he wants me...he's with me.." spluttered Zack.

"I SAID TAKE YOUR GOD DAMN THINGS AND GET THEM OFF OUR FUCKING BUS!" roared Randy.

"NO!" screamed Zack, wriggling free, holding his neck.

"What the hell's going on?" came John's voice.

Randy's heart leapt.

But he was still too furious to think rationally.

"Oh...hi..." John said, as he caught Randy's eye.

"Hi." snapped Randy, chest heaving in and out.

"HE ATTACKED ME JOHN!" screamed Zack.

"Did he..." deadpanned John.

"Yes! He threw me against the bus and choked me Johnny..."

Randy growled with rage. NOBODY called John Johnny but him!

"Did he?" John said, glaring at Randy.

"He's bullying me John!" Zack clung to John like a limpet.

"OK...OK...you get yourself on the bus," John said, awkwardly ruffling Zack's hair, "I'll deal with him."

"Yes Johnny," Zack said, and he shot Randy a nasty grin for a split second before sloppily kissing John and bounding onto the bus.

John knew there would be hell to pay once he got on. But he didn't care. He shut the door of the bus and folded his enormous arms, staring his ex down.

Randy mirrored him right back.

The air sizzled with testosterone and anger.

Two male egos competing.

Both still mad about the other.

Despite everything.

Neither of them would admit it to the other for fear of showing weakness.

John;s phone buzzed at that moment.

A text from Sheamus.

_Hey mate, you still gonna stop with us? Waiting in the car park : )_

Oh shit.

He forgot about that.

Oh fuck. How was he able to get away from here?

"Aren't you gonna get on your white horse and take me down to defend your beloved broski?" Randy snarked, dripping sarcasm and comtempt.

"What;'s your game...Orton?" snapped John.

"Just taking out the trash," shrugged Randy.

"Well keep your nose out of my business in future," John spat, "Or I could end your career...RK Blow. Have to admit Rhodes is still good at the insults. Because he's always spot on."

"Fuck you!" snarled Randy.

"You got ten seconds to get the hell away from my tourbus," John said, "One...Two..."

"Johnny...please...we...never talked about this."

"Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven..."

"You're so up your own ass Cena, you know that!"

"Eight...nine...ten...OK time's up. Fuck off Orton."

"Grow up!" erupted Randy, "WAKE UP JOHNNY! He doesn't fucking love you! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"Funny way of showing it. By the way, how is Dave?" sneered John, unable to keep the resentment from bursting forth.

"Oh that was low..." choked Randy, hating himself as his eyes stung with salty water, "Low...you bastard John."

"As low as cheating on me twice and then having the sheer audacity to criticise me for daring to move on myself? If the shoe had been on the other foot Randy, you would have gouged out Bryan's eyes or ripped his beard out strand by damn strand!" John cried.

"Not about me!" Randy rumbled.

"Damn right it's not!" John said, "I'm not far off forty. I've busted my balls out for this company for years! And for you. All you did was take, take, take. You thought I was that whipped that I'd come running even though you go dropping your pants for anyone with a dick."

"I am NOT A SLUT!"

"Really? So how good in bed was Bryan, huh?"

"Fuck you."

Randy hid his face, defeated.

It was no use.

"That all you got? Good. Because I'm tired and I need my bed."

John turned on his heel and climbed onto the bus, locking the door behind him.

Randy shook with sobs. His fight had left him.

He stomped away to find somewhere that was away from everyone.

As soon as he found a hidden, dingy, dank spot in the corner of the parking lot, the multiple-champion and former Face Of WWE sank to the ground, head in his hands, shaking with anguish.

* * *

><p>Sheamus was waiting by the car.<p>

"Don;t think he's coming," Wade said, "Just leave it. Maybe he forgot."

"Maybe," Sheamus said, "I dunno. What he said..."

He had ended up telling Wade and the Brit had assured him that he wouldn't tell Drew or indeed anyone else.

"Can't poke your conk in," shrugged Wade, opening the passenger door and climbing in, "Never solves owt."

"I know," Sheamus sighed, "Still, least we get the room to ourselves."

"Good," smirked Wade, leaning over and claming the Irishman;s lips.

"You're a horny bastard, anyone ever told ya?" smirked the redhead.

"Not every day I find a real man's man," Wade said, "Damn you've turned me into a mess Ste."

"No you just haven;t gotten good sex in a long time," Sheamus replied, grinning.

"Money. Mouth."

"Keep your legs shut until the hotel then."

It was a mercifully quick drive back to the hotel thankfully. Sheamus had barely got the key in the door before he was attacked with a mass of manly aftershave, beard and muscle.

"Steady on, what if I end up in an epic match tomorrow?" gasped the Irishman.

"Man up," snarled Wade, shoving the elder man onto the bed and straddling him, removing his merchandise tee to show off his inked arms. Sheamus pretended to put up a fight. This to him was what sex with/dating another man should always have been. No divaish behaviour to be seen. Just raw testosterone. He just lay there and let Wade yank his belt buckle apart and almost tear his jeans down his thick white legs.

"Take your bloody shirt off."

Wade had his troll-smirk going on.

Sheamus had to admit he'd only really fancied Wade since the Englishman had chopped his mop of hair and grown that beard. Why hadn't Wade looked like that sooner? Fit his personality and screen character so much better. He unbuttoned his shirt and shucked it off so he was virtually ass-naked as Wade finished removing his shoes and jeans.

"Fuckin'ell," Wade breathed, "Why didn't I meet ya back 'ome?"

"Ah shut up anjd get your knickers off," teased Sheamus, casually stroking himself.

Wade began to unbutton and remove his jeans and boxers before laying atop his partner, grinding their cocks together and grunting mannishly in pleasure. No signs of slowing down yet. And they were men's men so they didn't row about petty shit, talk about feelings or any of that crap. Suppose you could call their relationship best mates with benefits but neither man was going to take any risks yet. Just enjoy the setup as it was. Bearded lips clamped onto bearded lips, peppered with growls and grunts of British Isles accents. Sheamus reached up and grabbed Wade's smooth, perky arse, enjoying the moans.

"Where's the fuckin' lube?" snarled the Englishman.

"In the bag you randy bugger," hissed Sheamus.

Wade got to his feet and started to scrabble inside the case. Sheamus grinned naughtily and spanked that peachy butt hard.

"You cheeky fucker," Wade smirked, bending over.

He wanted it again.

Sheamus spanked him again.

"OW! Fuck me!"

"I intend to."

"Cheeseball."

Wade found the almost-used-up bottle of lube and crawled back onto the bed.

He began to squirt the gel all over Sheamus's cock.

"FInger yerself," Sheamus barked, brogue stronger than ever.

Wade smirked right back and began to coat two fingers before inserting them inside himself, groaning throatily. He was proof you could be a total bottom and still be masculine. He had no desire whatsoever to start listening to girly pop music and take an interest in fashion or celebrities. He straddled his smooth, powerful thighs over his pale partner and lowered himself down.

"Oww...oh fuck yeah," he rasped, voice filthy with lust.

That accent. Sheamus's biggest fantasy when he was a teen was a rough Northerner. Here he was in his mid thirties fulfilling it every damn day. The tight heat surrounded him. They had already stopped using condoms. They were sensible blokes after all.

Wade's huge hands pushed into Sheamus' chest as he was filled every inch.

He began to snap his trim hips back and forth, grunting and growling in lust.

"Yer a feckin' animal," snarled Sheamus, a lustful sneer now painting his face.

"Take me fuckin' 'ands," Wade snapped.

Sheamus grabbed them, adding his own deep growls.

Wade was riding him like it was his bloody job, snapping his huge six foot plus body, working it. He could move it in bed. And it his his g-spot just right in this way. Oh fuck yes.

The bed was creaking at well over 500 pounds of man rutting like alleycats atop it, the room reverberating with animilastic growls and suppressed snarls of ecstasy; fuelled by adrenaline from the show.

Wade was so horny he really wasn't sure he was going to last. This was just fucking perfect. Oh fuck. His grunts were increasing in volume. His arms popping with veins as he clutched the Irishman's hands.

Oh shit.

Damn he was closer than he though.

Sheamus could see that.

The strength of Wade gripping him...in several places...fuck...such a turn on...

"Ya gonna cum?" he whispered between grunts.

Wade nodded, face flushed, sweat beading on his forehead.

Sheamus began to thrust upwards harder.

"OH...FUCK YEAH!" yelled Wade, accent thick and raspy.

Keep doing that!

Sheamus just smirked and continued.

More.

More.

Wade suddenly let out a roar and threw his head back, convulsing as he exploded all over Sheamus's pecs, face and the bed behind him, his body ablaze. Wow...usually he had to wank off to cum in this position...he must have been really gagging for it.

"C'mon..." he gasped, "Need your spunk...fookin' cum inside me man.."

Sheamus began to really go for it, pounding the 250 pound body atop as much as he could. He was so fucking close...oh fuck...he was growling...grunting..louder and louder...Wade nodding and sneering lascviously through a sheen of sweat...

Sheamus bellowed like a bull as he finally went over the edge.

Wade chuckled in satisfaction, leaning down and claiming his man's lips.

"Fookin top," he panted.

"Get yer arse off of me," Sheamus gasped, chest rising and falling.

Wade eased himself off and lay beside his partner.

Sheamus grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"Damn..." he said hoarsely after a while, "You're the fucking best, man."

"So are you...wish I'd have had ya sooner."

"You look better now," teased Sheamus, "Stopping shaving was the best thing you did."

Wade smirked triumphantly.

Well that had been his plan after all. Justin had hated the beard. He knew it was the right thing to do. Get Justin off his back for good and seduce a real man.

* * *

><p>In his hotel room, Cody Rhodes was on his laptop, looking through old photos from 2008-10. He'd grouped them by era - 2007-2008 (Bob Holly era); 2008-10 (Legacy), 2010-11 (Dashing), 2011-13 (The mask and Rhodes Scholars) and 2013 to present (Brotherhood). He was fussy like that.<p>

The albums were a mixture of match shots, promo shots and nights out with Josh and Layla, or Ted, or other roster members. Along with some backstage capers.

Right now he was looking at a picture taken backstage. He had his arm around Josh and was duckfacing camply. He had to admit he looked so gay back then. Smooth, shapely, slim legs that really could have belonged to a girl...his ebony-black hair...and this was pre-Dashing. Either Teddy or Layla had taken that.

Hang on...he shifted guiltily as he checked the date. May 2009. That was the night he slept with Dolph. And Teddy still didn't know to this day. Cody remembered why as well. Teddy had been amazing. His dream guy. But at that point, was when Josh really had started getting hot. Josh was bald then (Cody really dug the buzz cut on him) and Cody had jerked it imagining he and Josh. To cover up his guilt...and because Dolph was frankly hot as fuck, he'd cheated on Teddy. Yeah because that wasn't fucked-up logic at all. Cody sighed and shook his head.

Legacy was the best time of his career. He had it all; a solid relationship with Teddy; a rising spot on the card, valuable mentorship from Randy (when he wasn't ribbing the Viper about John), besties with Josh...everything was just so. Just perfect. Why did things have to change? Why did he have to get moved to Smackdown? Why did he get stuck in a pointless tag team with Drew McIntyre? Why did Josh sleep around? Why did Teddy get buried after Mania 26? Why did Teddy leave? Why did Josh have to date Miz?

He opened up the next album. 2011-13. Yuck. Josh and Miz. Alex RIley. Oh hello. Josh when he used to wear gear like Maryse. He was noticeably smaller back then. Oh God. The 'Dashing And Flawless Bitches'. He'd forgotten about that. A group shot. Wrestlemania 27. Josh. Him. Miz with his WWE CHampionship...wow. A-Ry. Teddy with the Million Dollar Belt just before HE got drafted to Smackdown... Layla in her old sparkly trousers...she was a lot thinner then but the bangs and shoulder-length hair looked good on her..that was around the time they'd staged photos for dirtsheets to act like they were dating...very clever... Michelle. Evan Bourne...wow. That seemed a lifetime ago.

Cody hated every photo of Josh with Miz. In fact he seemed to just be searching for ones of him and Josh. Preferably touching. Well damn. The old FCW converted warehouse circa early 2012. Josh with Richie Steamboat. Cody had almost forgotten that relationship happened. And he'd pushed it himself after Josh confessed he was in love with Cody. Even though Cody had felt it back too but hadn;t admitted it until almost a year later. Messy times.

And then...they fought.

July 2013. First couple photo. Awwww.

Cody sniffled.

He closed the folder.

What was the point of wallowing in the past?

He looked down at himself.

Maybe he shouldn't have bulked up so much.

Josh was a lot more muscular and ripped than he'd ever been...if they'd got together in 2009 they would have been an evenly matched couple...two twinks...well Cody would have been the bigger twink as he was smooth from chin to toe (apart from his shortlived teen-wolf patch - ha).

Cody knew Josh would move on. He had plenty of friends in NXT. And Cody hated the very thought. It made him sick. He deserved this for being such a primadonna bitch to everyone. he'd gotten cocky. He thought Josh would never leave him. But Josh HAD left him.

Cody lay back, huffing, sobbing quietly. He was so cut up. Anonymous sex with men whose names he didn't know off Grindr hadn't solved anything. He remembered what Shawn Spears had said.

_"Every time you sleep with someone they take a piece of you."_

How ironic that Josh was seeing Shawn (now wrestling in NXT as Tye Dillinger) more than HE was? It was like fate was laughing at Cody. Cody was amazed that they'd remained friends after he'd slept with Shawn. Wow Cody was a slut.

He hadn't called or Skyped Teddy in months.

He deserved everything he was getting really.

His phone buzzed, sparking him out his train of thought. he assumed it was Dustin or Eden.

However it was from Dolph.

_hey man, sup? You looked so down at Raw tonight? Wanna chat? : )_

Cody snickered humourlessly. When did Dolph care so much? He was a casual acquaintance at best since they'd fucked and agreed to never discuss it again seeing as Randy caught them post-coital. And Dolph had practically run for the hills when Cody had made a pass at him not so long ago. Oh he was an idiot. Still, a friend was a friend. And Cody could use some ears right now. Curtis was strictly indisposed (i.e. on the end of Ryback's dick) for the night. Dustin was probably on the phone to his daughter..why not?

He tapped a message back.

_Yeah if u want. in my room. Think there's some beers in the mini bar. Thanks Nicky : )_

Dolph replied instantly.

_On way. 208 isn't it? : )_

Cody replied in the affirmative. But he was just in his briefs. Should he put sweatpants on? Nah. Dolph had seen it all before.

A knock sounded five minutes later. Cody shut his laptop and padded to the door.

"Hey."

DOlph;s eyes widened. OK he had not anticipated seeing Cody in tiny blue briefs.

"Hey man...hot in there?"

Cody shrugged.

"Come in?"

Dolph strolled in, his blonde hair tied neatly back and sporting a shocking pink tee and grey sweatpants. He still looked good. Smelled like he'd showered.

Cody perched back on the bed.

Dolph smirked a little as he clocked the ravenette's smooth legs open and every bulge visible. Cody was still hot as fuck.

"How you been?" asked the blonde.

"Shit," Cody admitted, "Feel like he's died, Nicky."

"Bad breakup, it happens," Dolph said, "You can't look back on the past all the time man. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I mean, you guys were best buds for the best part of six or so years, right?"

"Yeah," Cody nodded sadly.

"Maybe you should have stayed that way?" suggested Dolph, "Or buddies with benefits. FUck buddies maybe. I mean...no expert on that stuff, but that way you get the best of both."

"What self help book you quoting from?" scoffed Cody, "Cos it's clichéd shit whatever it is."

"Sorry man, like I said, no expert," Dolph replied, "Miz likes to ask me for advice too."

"Sure he's not after something else?" snorted Cody.

"Hey c'mon man, not cool," Dolph admonished, "You really have it in for him don't you? Mike's my buddy. Don't slag him off or I'm gonna take off. There's a hot waitress downstairs who I fancy smashing."

"Don't let me cock block you!" Cody erupted.

"Relax!" Dolph said, "Jesus man, you always jump down people's throats."

"Sorry," Cody mumbled, the kicked-puppy expression on his face once more, "Natural reaction. Beer?"

"Minibar prices?" Dolph raised his eyebrows.

Cody shrugged.

He padded to the minibar and bent down, ass right in front of Dolph as he picked out the two bottle of beer that the hotel had supplied. Pathetic.

Dolph couldn't help but check that booty out. Damn Cody was a hot piece of ass still. Those briefs barely covered it. He mentally slapped himself.

Cody uncapped the bottles and handed one to the blonde.

"Thanks man," Dolph said, "Like I said, ears open."

Cody took a huge gulp of his beer.

"Been looking through old photos," he said, "Just makes it worse Nicky...we have so much history...I can't just close the door.."

"Don't blame you," Dolph replied, "But don't they say everything happens for a reason?"

"Yeah.." Cody sighed, "I miss him so much. He's the only guy I've ever dated who truly 'got' me. Could be myself around. Even with Teddy I had to tone stuff down."

"What is yourself these days?" asked DOlph.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I always thought of you as the nerdy guy who also happened to be a screaming queen...no shade or anything, but that's just how you always came across...but now you act like you're on Mean Girls...you're horrible to pretty much everyone except Axel."

Cody looked at the duvet sadly. Dolph was right. He was queeny before, but stayed true to his comic book and video game nerd self most of the time. Now, however...

"I've been a total bitch," he confessed, "Feel like...I have to act the stereotype...young gays are so vicious now...I use all the lingo like YAAAS, slay, bye Felicia, stay pressed and all that crap...I don't even know what half of it means."

"You're an old soul," Dolph remarked, "Is it true you go on that site...what is it called...?"

"Heartbreakers?" Cody asked, "Yeah...but I don't go on there to discuss women;'s wrestling...I basically go on there and drag Layla through the mud...in fact drag the whole roster except for Alicia, Tamina, Paige and Natalya."

"Why? C'mon man, that's not cool...those are coworkers...you don't have to be a fan of everyone but to go and rip them to pieces online under a fake name..."

"Passes the time," Cody said, "And I get to interact with fans. They don't like the Total Divas. Neither do I. Makes a total mockery of women like Bull Nakano, Mae, Leilani Kei...Jackie Moore, Ivory..Molly...and all the others who worked their butts off to get women noticed only for some talentless, zero personality hack like Eva Marie to swan in from the bikini modelling scene and take more deserving girls' spots."

"So why not say that rather than bitching?" Dolph said.

Cody shrugged.

"And what is it you have against Layla anyway man? Thought you and her were close."

Cody sighed long and hard.

"She went AWOL for six months and expected me and Joshy to carry on like it was nothing...that hurt, Nicky. Like our friendship meant nothing."

"But that's high school stuff man!" Dolph said.

"How would YOU feel if you had a best friend who you'd been there for all those years and she just turned around and ignored you? It means a lot to me!"

"OK, OK...it's your choice man," Dolph said, "So why the queen bee stuff? Please tell me you're not still carrying that burn book around?"

"No..."

"Whatever. C'mon man it might have been cute when you were a babyfaced rookie but you're upper mid card, occasional main eventer now!"

"I don't still do it! Anyway Joshy has it stashed at his mom's house in Indiana."

Cody drained his beer bottle.

Dolph did the same.

Should he make a move? Been a long, long time since he'd dallied with a dude and that waitress downstairs was a hottie, but looked like any other regular Hooters girl. And he was basically presented with an open goal here. Cody was lonely. Vulnerable. And in a tiny pair of 2Exist briefs. Dolph couldn't have played his hand better. And he was doing a coworker buddy (sort-of) a favour. Better than being hit up by an anonymous chump who could sell his story about banging a wrestler.

Cody looked over at the blonde.

"Wait a sec..." he began.

Dolph smirked at him.

"C'mon man," he said, "Took ya long enough to figure it out. And you made it so easy for me."

"Five years are a long time," Cody replied, opening his legs a little, "And...I did make a pass at you recently didn't I Nicky?"

"You sure did," Dolph smirked, wriggling closer to his prey, "Think of this as a delayed reaction. Now why don't you come here and give us a damn kiss."

"Ain't moving for no man," sassed Cody, now grinning, "So get your hot self right over here."

Why not.

After all. They were red blooded men.

What had Cody got to lose?

He should have guessed it from the text. Dolph was not the sort of guy whose shoulder you cried on. He was brash, cocky, sure of himself, and a casual womaniser. He was sassy but in a manly way. Confidence was extremely hot.

Dolph crawled across the bed to the hunk in briefs and began to make out with him, Cody kissing him fiercely back, determined to wipe every thought of the ex he ached for out of his mind. A hot blonde hunk had come up with the intention to fuck him silly. He would be a fool not to take it. He grabbed Dolph's amazing ass through those grey sweats. MMMM. He had fun grabbing that in 09 when Dolph pounded him. He'd screamed. And scratched.

"Damn you're thirsty," gasped Dolph, "DiBiase must have done something right to keep you for five years. Why now?"

"Because you were hot then and you keep getting hotter," Cody said, preferring to omit the truth about having a painful crush for Josh, "Plus, I needed something fresh back then. But now... I can keep you if I want to."

Dolph grabbed the brief-clad ass.

"Such a hot ass," he growled, "Only guy...apart from me...who can twerk like a bitch and look hot as fuck doing so.."

He spanked Cody hard.

Cody moaned like a whore.

"Best butts in this business," he whined, "Which is why me and you should be together...lets see how tonight goes...(he moaned loud as Dolph spanked him once more) Oh FUCK!"

"Gonna give me a show?" rasped Dolph.

Cody wriggled out from beneath him before standing in front of the bed.

"Damn you have the best legs I've ever seen on a dude," the blonde continued.

Cody stood with his legs apart and began to twerk his blue-clad ass, enjoying the attention immensely. Yeah some could accuse him of being Jekyll and Hyde...but who wouldn't turn down Dolph Ziggler?

Dolph's mouth was open. How hot was this?

He lowered his track pants and began to play with his hardon.

"Oh fuck yeah," he groaned, "How are you Dusty's boy...where did you get those looks..."

Cody just smirked cockily as he began to slowly lower his briefs...moving his body low...legs apart, performing an almost Melina (yuck)-esque split...the only time Cody would EVER emulate that trollop...he gracefully swung his body down and removed his briefs, turning to face Dolph and straddling his lap, keeping his ass above Dolph's cock and using the briefs like a stripper's stocking, rubbing them around the back of Dolph's neck.

Dolph was trying so hard to not jerk off. This guy should be in porn! He was hot five years ago...now...he was even sluttier...and that was hotter. He grabbed the minx and began to heavily make out with him, Cody whining against his lips.

Cody's brains were firmly in his cock now. His misery long forgotten (or temporarily obscured) and replaced with lust. A man making him feel truly sexy.

Dolph wriggled back, supporting the 215 pound weight and continued to kiss Cody, kicking off his grey sweatpants completely so he was naked apart from his tee.

Cody kneeled up, jerking their cocks together. Dolph was nicely endowed but he, Cody was bigger. But...Dolph knew how to use every damn inch.

"Fuck," moaned Dolph at the contact, "Forget how...big you are down there man..."

"It only gets bigger," moaned Cody, "And you're still sticking yours in me."

"You're a fucking pussyboy," moaned Dolph appreciatively.

"Always have been Nicky. By the way, my undies. Present for you. Keep them."

As always, every one of his fucks of late was given his underwear as a parting gift.

Dolph began to remove his tee so he too, was naked. He took his hair down as well. He was surprised when Cody shoved him flat on the bed, pinning him down before attacking him with more kisses.

"Damn, you sure are forceful," he grunted.

"I know what I like," Cody purred, crawling down Dolph's perfect, fat-free body, worshipping every inch, planting kisses over those pecs, abs...cut hips...before taking Dolph into his mouth hungrily and moaning with relief at tasting cock again. Cody's slutty side had well and truly been unleashed once more. The cute boy was forgotten. All he cared about right now was getting fucked.

Dolph cursed and groaned with pleasure at the hot mouth servicing him...he'd forgotten how amazing Cody was at head. Oh fuck. He was thrusting into the relentless mouth...oh FUCK! Deep throating and everything.

Cody released Dolph and grinned.

"Remembered?" he purred, "No gag reflex Nicky."

He resumed sucking Dolph off, licking the tip and relishing the strangled cries of his trick for the night.

"And," he said, pausing again, using his free hand to play with Dolph's balls, "I'll always be here sweetie. You want relief...give me a call...hand...throat or ass...wherever you fancy shooting your load.."

Dolph was in heaven. You couldn't pay for attention this good. Fuck. If Cody was an escort he'd be a billionaire. He just knew how to suck a dick. And make a man feel amazing. If Dolph was on booking, he'd put the WWE World Heavyweight title on Cody for this blowjob alone.

"You got any lube in here boyo cos I wanna fuck that ass hard," he growled.

"Always," Cody said, bending over naughtily, "If you wanna lick me out, knock yourself out. I like having my pussy eaten."

Dolph smirked. He also knew how to talk in bed too. Another thing he remembered from 09.

He leaned forward, parted those smooth, perfect globes of flesh and began to rim Cody, enjoying the immodest wails of ecstasy, Cody reaching for the hotel room chair for support. Oh fuck...tongue game ten out of ten...hell twenty out of ten.

Dolph removed his head and lay back, idly playing with himself as Cody rummaged for the lube. And poppers.

He took a huge sniff and tossed the bottle to Dolph.

"Want some amyl?" Cody asked.

"None for me thanks man," the blonde said, uncapping the lubricant and coating himself liberally.

"Lube's not essential sweetie but it's been a while," purred Cody, sucking two fingers and moaning whorishly as he began to scissor his ass whilst Dolph lubed up.

"How do ya want it?" asked Dolph.

Cody lay on his back, legs raised.

"Pound me stud," he purred, "Let that aggression at not being pushed out. Take it out on my hole."

Oh fuck. Cody would wish he never asked.

Dolph scuttled around and kneeled between those amazing pins.

"Don't be afraid to spank or hit me, I like to wear my bruises," Cody purred, rubbing a foot against Dolph's pecs.

"last time you ordered me around like a damn dominatrix," Dolph smirked, lining his cock against that tight opening and teasing it, enjoying the moans.

"Hurry the fuck up!" snarled Cody.

"See?" Dolph grinned and pushed his cock inside...oh yes, like riding a bike, so to speak. Fucking a dude was still easy.

"OH NICKY!"

Cody was NOT modest.

Only one beer but on poppers...he was a hot mess.

Fuck! Dolph was touching his spot! He wasn't as thick as Josh but longer...oh yes. He was a jackrabbit...athletic in bed. Pound him! Make him forget. Please make him forget.

"You said you like it missionary cos it blows your g-spot," snarled Dolph, pushing all the way inside to the hilt, those long, silken legs resting on his shoulders.

Instantly the blonde began to thrust in and out HARD. Oh yeah. He needed a willing ass to fuck. Sometimes it was just what the doctor ordered. Fuck yeah. And Cody could take it and more. He was a slut and DOlph fucking loved that.

Cody grabbed the poppers and inhaled deeply before continuing to emit sharp wail after sharp wail. Oh yes! Fuck him! Fuck him hard! Rape him if you must.

As Dolph thrust in he reached up and grabbed the bleached locks hard.

"OW!" Dolph gasped.

"Nicky.." Cody whispered, clenching his ass muscle around Dolph's cock, "Make me your little bitch."

Dolph just grinned and began to long-fuck Cody, enjoying the wails now bouncing off the walls. Damn Cody was acting like he'd not had sex for years. Oh yeah. He didn't mind the racket. Better than laying there like a wet lettuce. He liked his men and women to scream, did Dolph.

"Oh fuck me Nick...please...fuck me..."

"Damn...hungry..."

"FUCK! YES! THERE!"

Now Cody was screaming.

DOlph continued to jackrabbit the younger man, holding the legs wide apart to really fuck him. He however, wanted to bend Cody over and do him from behind. Pull his hair. Spank him.

And watch that perfect bubble butt jiggle.

He pulled out.

Cody smirked.

Just like 09.

He rolled over. Face down. Ass up. Cheeks held apart. He knew what he wanted.

DOlph re-entered and began to really go to town, spanking Cody. Damn that ass was illegal...oh fuck yeah...scream bitch, scream.

"Pull my hair!" squeaked Cody.

Dolph reached down and yanked the short raven locks, pulling Cody back in the most delicious wanton arch.

Cody's screams got louder. His spot was being hit perfect. More! More!

But he needed Dolph to make him cum.

And he wanted that on his back.

"OH YES! OH YESS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU ATHLETIC STUD!"

Dolph was sensing that Cody was maybe laying it on just a bit...but did he care? Fuck no. He was getting his rocks off.

"Stop...Nicky...stop..."

"What's the matter?"

"Need to be on my back sweetie..."

"Sure..."

Dolph pulled out. He could have blown his load watched Cody's perfect ass work his dick but oh well. Cody's hotel room. Cody called the shots.

Cody wriggled around, folding himself in half, holding his legs open.

Dolph squirted some more lubricant on himself...and then he finally realised something...oh fuck...they'd been doing it without a rubber...holy shit...in their haste...he'd forgotten that crucial moment. Fuck!

"What's the matter Nicky?" panted Cody.

"We're...you...I...no rubber..."

"I'm negative Nicky."

"OK..." Dolph was a little reassured. Almost. Oh well. He'll take this risk.

He jerked his cock back to full hardness and re-entered Cody for the final time, resuming his powerhouse rhythm, enjoying Cody's wails.

But...Cody's mind was wandering...the athletic, handsome, tall blonde was morphing...into a tattooed...lean...shorter...brunette...the cocky smirk replaced by more cherubic features...Cody was imagining it was Josh...it was no use...the bareback sex...the position...

"Oh fuck.,...Oh yes..."

Now Cody was really screaming, lost in the fantasy...sorry Dolph...

Dolph was too busy trying to get off to care about the finer details...he was good...Cody was taking it like a champ...who cared...

Cody's orgasm was thundering closer...picturing Josh was actually a catalyst...imagine what people would say that he fantasised about Josh Mathews whilst being fucked by Dolph...

"OH JOSHY!"

Dolph was taken aback as Cody's scream echoed around the room and was surely heard by the entire floor...the ravenette was twitching and semen was squiriting all over his abs and pectorals...Dolph was too far gone...fuck...he was hoping to pull out of Cody...he cursed and cried out, driving deep inside the tight ass as he too exploded, filling Cody.

Cody was gasping, limbs like jelly and all splayed out. His eyes shut, lips parted. Chest rising and falling.

Dolph had to admit that was one hell of a blow to his ego. OK he'd still gotten a wild fuck. But really? Shrimpy Mathews over him? Cody was fucking deranged in his opinion. Well, that was a load blown. He could get the fuck out and back to his room. He pulled out of Cody and began to wipe himself down.

And he'd also forgotten just how heavy a cummer Cody was. Like a fountain. Never-ending. This had been hot sex until then. Dolph began to hastily dress.

"Where you off to Nicky?" murmured the sated ravenette.

"Back to my room," Dolph said.

But the sound of a keycard in the door caused both men to freeze in their tracks. Who was that?

Oh fuck.

Cody remembered. He'd given Dustin a spare key in case he was feeling really upset about stuff and wanted to talk to someone.

Dolph froze as the door opened and in walked Goldust.

Instantly Cody grabbed the pillow to cover his modesty, Dolph luckily managing to get his sweats up this time. Seriously? Again? Someone walking in? Both times?! This was a joke. Once was bad enough. Twice. Was this for real? Bad luck certainly did strike in threes. First his conquest screamed his EX's name whilst shooting his wade...and secondly, said conquest's Attitude Era star elder brother just walked in! You couldn't make this shit up!

"What the fuck is going on?" demanded Dustin.

"What's it look like?" snarked Cody, still sweaty and gasping.

Goldust choked back sick. The place reeked of sweat and sex. There were some things you definitely didn't want to witness your little brother doing. He turned his back to them.

"Ziggler. Get the fuck out this room!" he ordered.

"Going anyway," muttered Dolph, pulling his tee on back to front and checking for his phone before scurrying out the room. That. Was close. Too close. Never again. Maybe in 2019. If he still had the urge. oh well. It had been a good fuck while it lasted.

"What the fuck you playing at Cody?"

"Oh thanks a fucking BUNCH Dustin! You're an ASSHOLE!" screamed Cody.

"You gave me the key, remember?" challenged Dustin, "In case you were feeling shitty and needed to talk. Heard you yelling...thought night terrors had come back..."

"I'm a grown man, Dustin, I can fuck who I like!" retorted Cody.

"Oh really," Dustin said, still with his back to his brother, "Stop behaving like a child then. Put some fucking clothes on for god-damn's sakes."

Cody huffed and padded to his bag to find some shorts or something. He found his sweatpants and Spiderman hoodie from earlier. Ew. Sticky. Never mind. He covered up and sat defiantly on the bed, folding his muscular arms.

Dustin turned and sighed with relief when he saw Cody was completely covered up.

"What do you want Dustin? Thanks for wrecking my night, damnit."

"Worth it, was it?"

"You always fucking lecture me!"

"Because one minute you're bawling your eyes out over that spiky haired little shrimp, next you're fucking random coworkers and screaming like some two bit whore so the whole hotel can hear?!"

"Pervert."

"Didn't need to listen to hear the disgusting noise you were making. I never want to hear that shit again. And in fucking GEORGIA! You should be at HOME, Cody. With your WIFE!"

"Fuck her," Cody snapped.

"You're such a brat, you know that?"

"Bite my ass, Dustin."

"Not funny, Cody."

"Whatever. Old man. You gonna get the fuck out before I call my next trick?"

Dustin felt sick.

He glared at the ravenette.

"I'm not joking Dustin. Get the fuck out my hotel room!"

"Won't solve anything, you know."

"How would you know? You probably haven't gotten any in years!"

"My personal life is my business, Cody. As is my brother making a total ass of himself. Ziggler didn't appreciate you screaming Josh's name at fifteen thousand decibels then?"

Cody went scarlet.

So he'd screamed it out loud.

Oh fuck...he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Dustin softened a little.

"GET OUT!" cried Cody, "GO ON! GET OUT!"

"Cody...it's OK...you're mixed up...you want answers which you're not getting."

"YOU DON'T CARE! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME! EVERYONE'S TOO BUSY GOING 'OH POOR CENA, POOR ORTON! OH LOOK HOW HOT WADE AND SHEAMUS ARE!' I HAVE TO LISTEN TO BARRETT BRAGGING ABOUT SHEAMUS EVERY GOD DAMN DAY, DUSTIN! PEOPLE RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!"

Dustin could tell his little brother was seriously cracking up.,

"I lost the love of my life..." Cody's eyes were streaming now, "I don't want to be here...Zayn and Paige here just make it harder...cos...they're with him...it's not fair...I don't wanna...be here...should...ask for my release.."

"Don't talk shit Cody," Dustin said, "You're here because you're talented and hopefully finally getting the push you've more than earned."

"REALLY?" erupted Cody, "Really? Losing streak as long as fucking Ryder's? Yeah right!"

He threw himself face down on the bed, defeated.

Dustin rubbed his brother's back.

"WHy me Dustin...why does nobody care...Nicky...Ziggler I mean...acted like he wanted to listen...he just wanted a piece of me..."

"But you could have said no," his brother reminded him, "Hate to say it but it takes two to tango."

Cody felt dirty and used. He did give it all 'yeah why not' but it was because Dolph had reeled him in and he had attention and wanted to make the most of it..

"I'm such a whore..." he lamented, punching the bed.

"No you're not...you got some attention and he buttered you up, everyone makes a mistake," Dustin sympathised, "You punctured his ego good. In a messed up way, but still. You should talk to him."

"Don't want nothing from Ziggler," Cody mumbled.

"I meant..Josh."

"Do I have to? Who's gonna give a shit?"

"How about the people that matter? You and him. You're so fixated on what the roster thinks..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter was good enough for all you Shade fans. New one-off pairing in CoddlesZiggles (hot pair IMO even if nobody else agrees) to spice things up. Was going to incorporate NXT Takeover seeing as you liked Samdrian so much but with Payback tonight I ran out of space and time before it became a massive epic. Payback and Takeover drama will happen next time! **

**Miz still isn't on TV but on the house shows, and I miss him and Cesaro which is why they appeared hehe.**

**So Randy and John still carry torches for one another...but John's in too deep and Randy's big mouth will ensure he always cocks shit up for himself. Still no drama and loads of fun in Shade camp though! I think they're rock solid. Nobody is a threat to them. Not even Daniel anymore. Zack is clearly a nutjob. He knows he's pushed his luck with John with the knife episode in London. How long before Randy goes in for the kill? We shall see.**

**Hope you enjoyed this anyway!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Unlucky for some. Thanks for the reviews! _

_Well. Payback and Raw have provided so much fuel! Batista's gone (YAAASS!), Brotherhood split (NOOO :'() and of course, Sethie turned heel on us. Expect Ambrollins here! _

_We're going to open at NXT Takeover to meet with Samdrian before heading to Chicago for Payback shenanigans. _

_I get the feeling if Shade don't appear there'll be riots! ; )_

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in Full Sail University was crackling with excitement and anticipation. The second pay per view for developmental was underway.<p>

In the Uni cafeteria which had been set up as 'Catering' for the developmental superstars and Divas, a small group of people was sat.

The Divas Champion Paige, a visiting Summer Rae, NXT Champion Adrian Neville, his other half Sami Zayn, and Josh Mathews were all discussing the show over bowls of fruit salad.

"Hope we don't end up on Total Divas," Adrian was saying.

"What makes you think they'd feature your ugly mug?" teased Paige.

"Well...seeing as I'm defending against Kidd and Nattie is taking on Charlotte..." Adrian said, "They're bound to come waving the cameras. Plus, don't forget about your girlfriend being a sodding cast member."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean I'll get to do anything," she remarked.

"Probably get you to throw some shade at Nattie," Josh put in.

"I don't know why they make out she's the big bitch when Natalya is a bigger bitch on the show," Sami said.

"You should be on Total Divas," Paige teased, "I can already see you on it, bitching about Adrian leaving his underpants everywhere."

Adrian went scarlet.

"Oh you would have to go there you dirty cow," he complained.

"Only fun I get," she replied with a naughty smile, tossing back her long black hair.

Eden walked by their table at that point and shot Josh a smile. Which looked suspiciously more like a gloat than a smile.

Josh returned a sarcastic one before stabbing a mango cube hard.

"Ignore her," Paige whispered, "Let her gloat. You're better off out of that mess."

"She's right pal," Adrian put in, "Leave it in the past."

"Is that how you'd write me off Ben?" snapped Sami.

"Sami..." sighed Paige.

"Well...would you?" Sami challenged.

"No, of course not!" spluttered Adrian.

Sami huffed and resumed eating. Adrian attempted to put an arm around him and the redhead shuffled his chair across. Oh just great. How could Sami have POSSIBLY taken offence to that? Adrian was stumped. Sometimes he could be way too sensitive.

"You're a little sensitive," Summer said.

"Well...I just don't see how you just think you can 'write someone off' after seven years!" Sami said.

"But it wasn't even about you!" Adrian replied, "It's about him!"

"Stop being a total Diva," Paige said, "Shaddap and eat your food."

Sami huffed and huffed before resigning himself to the fact that he was just being super touchy, putting it down to nerves and carrying on eating.

"Sorry Ben," he mumbled.

Adrian just rubbed his back.

"Uh oh," the Geordie said, pointing to the doorway, where Eden was greeting a ravenette in a grey suit.

"Looks like she's dragged hubby dearest along," Summer snarked, "And now we get to hear about his dick size for the umpteenth time."

"We heard about it anyway didn't we," snarked Adrian.

Josh glowered at him.

"Ben!" scolded Sami, "Tactless."

He shook his head disapprovingly.

"It's cool," Josh said, eyes narrowed at Cody and Eden, "As long as they stay away from this table. Oh. Fuck this shit. I'm going to warm up."

He was on the preshow card facing, of all people, Tye Dillinger AKA SHawn Spears, AKA his now-ex-bestie/boyfriend's old friend. This was bad enough. He should have known Cody would show up.

"Running away never solves anything," Sami said, "Let's change the subject. Guess who Whorey Corey's latest target is?"

"Conor O' Brien?" Paige said, "Haven't had time be updated on the gossip."

"Nope...Marcus Louis," Sami said, "Ugh it's gross. In the locker room...he went up to Marcus and was like 'oh I wouldn't mind tasting your French stick'...I mean REALLY?"

The two girls howled with laughter.

"What?!" choked Paige, "Is that even a real chat up line?"

"It's Corey," Adrian said, "Guy doesn't do chat up lines. He just goes and drops his trousers."

"Oh he did that too," Sami grinned, "Literally stood up, and his pants fell down and he did the whole 'oops my clothes have fallen' shit."

"Suppose when you're off TV you have to pass the time somehow," Adrian scoffed, "Oh and he tried it on with me..."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Sami. The entire cafeteria went silent. Several people turned to look at him.

"I was in the loo," Adrian said, keeping his voice down, "And he comes swanning in and goes 'I wouldn't bother doing that up just yet'."

"Yuck," Paige said, "You need protection whilst the girlfriend is working the dark matches."

Sami was red in the face. His knuckles were white and all the muscles in his arms were tensed. He was breathing heavily through his nose.

He leapt to his feet.

"Don't..." Adrian said.

But Sami had left the table. He was on a mission. To break Corey Graves' face. How fucking DARE the developmental bicycle make the moves on HIS man?!

"Go after him!" Paige hissed.

"Why me?" Adrian said.

"Because he's your boyfriend. Now shoo!" she snapped.

Adrian huffed and took off after Sami.

But Sami had disappeared.

He was pounding the corridors.

"Hey man, where you headed?" asked his opponent for the evening, Tyler Breeze as the shirtless, tight-clad whirlwind shot by.

"TO PUNCH GRAVES' LIGHTS OUT!" yelled Sami.

"Oh...you found out..." Tyler said, "Was hoping it wouldn't have gotten back to you.."

The handsome blonde pushed a stray hair behind his ear.

Sami stopped dead.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" he screamed.

"Calm down man, Adrian told him where to get off," Tyler said, "Plus...there was me and Aiden around so he knew he was beat. He just got pissed and chewed out Alexa before storming off. Cool it, dude. Not worth it."

"What did he say to Alexa?" snarled Sami. Alexa Bliss was one of his closer friends down in NXT.

"Called her Kelly Kelly with a bad dye job," Tyler said.

"All the more reason to break his fucking face!" raged Sami and he shot back in the direction he was headed. He found the locker room and slapped the door open with the palm of his hand before hurtling inside. There was his nemesis. Corey Graves looking as cocky as ever, idly browsing his phone.

Sami rushed over.

"That's a cool case," he panted, "Can I see it."

Corey smirked at him and handed him the phone. Currently on the screen was an X-rated conversation with Mojo Rawley. Ick. Sami took the phone and lobbed it across the room.

"HEY!" roared Corey, "That was my fucking phone you asshole!"

Sami then slapped him HARD around the face. A bitch slap that would have even rendered Cody speechless and would have had Stephanie McMahon holding up a card with a perfect ten on it. The blow knocked Corey off the wooden bench and sent him careering to the floor.

"That's just for starters you disgusting...slutty...bitch..." snarled Sami, leaning down and hauling Corey up by his jacket lapels, thrusting him against the wall, "Know why you can't get a real date,. huh? Cos nobody would touch your syphilitic ass with a ten foot pole!"

Corey sneered, defiant to the hilt as ever.

"Oh diddums, is this about the time your rat faced boyfriend turned me down?" he drawled, "Or does the truth about little Lexi hurt?"

"You little fucking..."

"You don't scare me Sabei, you know that," sneered Corey, "So kindly take your overrated hands off me."

"When were you last on TV, huh?" Sami raged, "Oh that's right, because the only reason you, like our oh so fair ring announcer this evening, suck off the booking staff to keep your job!"

"Please," Corey said, "I don't need to kneel down to get a push."

"Oh wait, you open your legs instead," Sami spat, "You make me sick! What gives you the fucking right to go after Ben?! You don't even like him!"

"Cos I can bitch," Corey smirked, "No man would turn me down. And he's got a nice body. And a big dick. I've watched him shower before. Don't look at the fireplace when stoking the fire do you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't have to look at his hideous face if he's fucking me doggie," Corey said, "Bitch, accept it. You're too high maintenance for him. He wants a real man."

"You? A real man? A few slutty tattoos and a pornstar haircut? Yeah fucking right!"

"He didn't exactly resist me," Corey sneered, "I saw him bulge when I felt him up...whoops. me and my big mouth, huh?"

Sami released him, looking crushed.

Corey had a smug smile of triumph on his face.

"Stay pressed El Generico," he gloated, "Your man wants a piece of me and you can't stop it. Build a bridge and get over it. Still...I hear Cesaro's watching the show. Could always get a pity fuck from him."

"You...you fucking dare..."

"Aww diddums. Don't want Adrian finding out about your little one night stand with the King Of Swing before you got with him? Awww."

"That...was ancient history...and at least I don't cheat! No wonder your ex left you. Bet he couldn't wait to get away from your diseased, slutty ass. You're like a fucking 7/11. Open 24 hours a day! I hope White is pounding Grey twice a day!"

"Losers and irrelevants deserve one another, I'm still here while their sorry asses got pink slipped," Corey said, "I'm over it bitch. Oh HEY ADRIAN! LOOKING FLY!"

Adrian just shot him an incredulous look. He'd guessed there'd be handbags at dawn in the locker room. He padded over to Sami.

"BEN!"

Sami clung to Adrian, shaking, burying his bearded face in the Geordie's sizeable chest.

"Ew, get it away so I can perv," Corey said shamelessly, sauntering over, dusting off his jacket and getting right in Adrian's space, "Good luck against Fattie's husband tonight...Ben..."

He pecked Adrian's cheek and went to grab his family jewels. Adrian pushed him away with his free arm, looking revolted. Corey just laughed and swaggered towards the far side to retrieve his phone before finally leaving the room.

Adrian held Sami close.

"Hey...hey...calm down," he said, feeling awkward (as Sami was a little taller than him).

"Ben...he's...I hate him..."

"You could take his arse in a fight easy," Adrian said dismissively, "Don't let him get to you. He does stuff to get a reaction."

Adrian had heard the snippet about Cesaro. He'd felt a major stab of jealousy but at the same time, it hadn't surprised him. He'd guessed Sami and Cesaro had had history. Why else did Sami get so angry when Adrian threw shade at him back in London? Maybe that was genuine and not a staged dramatics to seduce him after all.

"Baby...I heard...it's OK...I did suspect...but it was before you and I started going out...why couldn't you tell me?"

Sami shook and sniffled.

"You'd hate me, and every time you see him you'd feel like I'm really thinking about him," he murmured, "Ben...I love you...it just...happened with me and Cesaro. I don't want him. I want you."

"He's a better looking lad than me," conceded Adrian, "Look...what's done is done. Doesn't mean i got to like it. Just gotta deal with it, right?"

Sami nodded sadly.

"Sorry for being such an over sensitive, tetchy bitch," he mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"It's cool," Adrian replied.

"Let me make it up to you," Sami said, pecking Adrian's lips.

"Baby...Rami...show...maybe after.."

Sami sank to his knees, pulling Adrian's trunks down, pecking the Englishman's ripped abs, worshipping that body. Cesaro was a good fuck for one night. That was it. Sami had regretted it the next day. Adrian's sheer talent, laidback nature, manliness and that body were what drew Sami to the Brit. And he'd loved teaching Adrian the ways and means of dating a man. Sami knew he could be high-maintenance. But he just liked affection.

He began to stroke his partner's length, his eyes glinting a little, his cute face now lifting with a naughty grin.

"Need to let some prematch tension out?" he purred.

"Not in here!" hissed Adrian, enjoying the contact all the same.

"Come on big guy...let it go...title defence...live show..." purred Sami seductively, jerking the Brit off.

"Rami...stop...oh God...stop! What if they catch us?"

Sami just grinned. He stopped jerking and then pretended to stumble...lowering his tights down his bare, cute, white bubble butt. No underwear? Oh he was a minx.

"Whoops...oh Ben will you look at that, my tights just slipped," he mewed, putting his thumb in his mouth and shooting mischievous come-to-bed-eyes over his shoulder, still with the naughtiest smirk going on.

"We're not doing it in the locker room!" Adrian hissed, going bright red.

"Been a naughty boy Ben, you need to spank me," Sami went on, "Go on. Don't be shy."

Adrian re-adjusted his trunks.

"Come on Ben, I'm waiting, spank me."

"Anyone could..."

"So? They can see I've been a bad boy," grinned Sami, "Loosen up."

Adrian spanked Sami gawkily.

Sami moaned a little.

"You're a strong man Ben, you can do better than that," he mewed, lowering his flag-printed black and red tights some more, "I never finished my fruit salad. Whoops."

He turned around, his ass still on show and casually padded towards the door.

Adrian was scarlet and took off after him.

"Cover yourself up Rami!" he hissed.

"Why? Who can see?" grinned Sami, enjoying how flustered his partner was getting.

"Anyone? Triple H?!"

"So? Maybe the boss can spank me."

"RAMI!"

"I'm so naughty," giggled Sami, pausing and leaning against the wall, ass right out, "Six of the best Ben. Teach me a lesson."

Adrian sighed. it was either risk being caught in this corridor where nobody was about. Or have Sami make an exhibition of himself somewhere more public. He plumped for the lesser of two evils; he raised his hand and brought it down hard on the soft, smooth ivory skin.

Six times he slapped Sami's perfect ass. And every time Sami moaned louder. He liked being spanked. A lot.

"Oh Ben," he whined, "Take me."

"HERE?!" gasped Adrian.

"Please..."

The cheeky redheaded high flyer was pulling his tights down to his ankles, his cock rock hard and leaking. He loosened one of his black and white boots and pulled one foot out so he was naked virtually, his ring gear bunching around his right ankle.

He leaned against the wall, his legs wide open, before throwing his arms around Adrian's neck and kissing him.

"I love you," he mewled.

"Love you too," Adrian replied, kissing his naughty man. He was turned on and terrified of being caught in equal measure. Sami could be such a minx. He remembered that photo that got leaked of a few of the NXT wrestlers and featured Sami in just some unusually dull and baggy grey boxer shorts and nothing else. Sami had spent that entire day in just those. This was before they'd gotten together but Sami had been doing it to get Adrian's attention.

The Brit lowered his trunks and Sami immediately sank back to his knees and began to suck him off in earnest, basically lubing him up.

Before Adrian could get lost in the pleasure of the amazing head Sami could give, the redhead paused and re-assumed his positon against the wall.

"Come on Ben, I prepped you," he purred.

Adrian lifted Sami up a little, the redhead wriggled and rubbing his ass against Adrian, his legs tightly wrapped around him, the woodchipped wall feeling cool and rough against his back. Mmm. Adrian thrusted forward and missed.

"S'OK," panted Sami, reaching under Adrian, stroking the Brit's hardon and raising his legs, using his core strength to support himself, "Try again sweetie."

Adrian slowly did so and gasped as the tight heat began to surround him, Sami using his flexibility to help make this illicit coupling happen. The nylon tights, bunched around Sami's right ankle, felt strangely nice against his skin.

"OH BEN...you stud...yes...oh yes," he whimpered, now locking his legs around his partner. This was so hot. Against the wall. Pre-pay-per-view. Ass naked. At work. With his man. It hurt due to dryness but who cared? And his spot was being hit so right in this position. Made it worth it. He devoured Adrian's lips as the Brit feverishly continued to fuck him, trying to climax before anyone saw them. Sami whined and moaned as the sizzles shot up his lower back, his prostate being stabbed so gloriously dead centre...Adrian was so damn good in bed...he must have had girls back home begging him for more...you wouldn't know Sami was his first male sex partner...six months they were approaching and the fire hadn't gone out.

* * *

><p>Chicago, Illinois.<p>

It was time for Payback.

John Cena was in Catering. He was sat alone and was grateful for that. He really couldn't hack any more of Zack. Too much. While the erratic behaviour was thankfully kept to a minimum of late, the constant demands for sex were not. John felt like an escort doing it for free. It was a workout, basically. Maybe it was his advancing years, but the Cenation leader was now wondering why so many guys humped and dumped women (and men) on the ring rat circuit at all. You may as well use your own hand. Nothing felt like the times he shared with Randy.

The table shuddered.

Wait.

John looked up curiously.

Dave Batista. Wearing ridiculous bright blue sleeves, trunks, kickpads and shoes. John snorted.

"Oh yeah, laugh why don't you Cena," snarled the Animal.

"Oh dear Big Dave, is that meant to be stylish or edgy?" sniggered John.

"Go back to kissing babies and hugging fat girls!" spat Dave, "Just remember who banged your loving girlfriend."

John couldn't take anything this stupid sellout said seriously in that get-up. Even jibes at the demise of his relationship with Randy. And really? The fat girls insult? That was barely funny in 2010.

"Yeah, wasn't he lucky," he snarked.

"Dunno what you see in Orton," Dave remarked, "Worst lay in the world."

"Funny, that's what he said about you," retorted John, "And I don't think Cody rated your techniques highly either. You may as well go back to Hollywood. Nobody apart from Hunter likes you."

He could see Randy at the table of food, trying to look inconspicuous but most definitely listening in. He'd told Randy where to get off last week outside his bus. Male ego had got the better of him, not wanting to appear like he missed the temperamental Viper and all his idiosyncrasies terribly. But he did. And he'd heard what Randy had said to Zack though he acted like he hadn't. Randy was trying to get back into John's life. All this silly pantomime could have been avoided if he;d just grown a set and got tough on Zack sooner. And told Randy he appreciated him more.

Dave just snarled at him, realising that bandying words with that smug prick Cena was futile and decided to just go see Hunter. He was so fucking done with this company. OK he'd won the Royal RUmble. But no title shot. No title run. Stuck jobbing to those stupid Shield kids and taking flak from dipshit fans every night. He'll phone in the match tonight and then quit on Raw. Fuck you Hunter. Corporate sellout and balls in his wife's purse. Pathetic.

Randy saw Dave leave and was itching to go see John. He wasn't going to be beaten. No matter how hard Ryder tried.

He'd been stupid and he'd paid his debt.

Please John.

Take him back.

John saw Randy pad over like a scolded child approaching an angry parent. It was cute. Humble Randy was the cutest. Because nobody expected it of him. And...John had an idea. Be a dirty shit and 'have an affair' maybe.

SHeamus could see this from across the room. He had half a mind to do the Vicar of Dibley. Actually. Why not. It'll be a laugh and break the ice before the pay-per-view.

"Oh for heaven's sake JUST KISS YOU MORONS!" he roared, making several people freeze in alarm.

John glowered at him.

"What the hell man?!" he demanded.

Sheamus just grinned and shrugged.

"I didn't say anything," he said.

"Really?" John said, seemingly hulking up and getting into the meddling Irishman's space.

"Really," replied Sheamus.

"In future, I thank you to stop shit stirring at work," snapped John, "I told you stuff in confidence, man."

"Oh come on mate," Sheamus said, "He's been making the googoo eyes at you for the past half an hour. Man up. You don't need a silly little boy in your life. You need a fella. Your fella."

"You are a class A1 cheeseball," John sighed.

"Go and fucking kiss him."

"Are you..?"

"Move yer arse."

Sheamus gave the hulk a huge shove, knocking John off his feet. The bright green-shirted man stumbled clumsily and collided with a mass of muscles that knocked his baseball cap off.

"Hi," Randy rumbled.

"Oh. Hi."

John picked his hat up and shoved it lopsidely back on his head.

Randy removed it and placed it on his own head. Eerily reminiscent of their previous reconciliation.

"Give me that back, Orton."

"Why? I look better in it."

"Do you want your pretty boy legs broken?"

"You haven't got the balls Cena."

"Oh really? I can still hurt you and you know it."

Sheamus shook his head. Stubborn arseholes to the bitter end. He had sworn to himself not to meddle. But sod it. This was fun. Eastenders had nothing on the dramas of backstage and road life in WWE. They should make a reality show out of it. Be more entertaining than Total Divas anyway.

"OW!" Sheamus was startled by a large slap to his ass.

He turned to see a smirking Wade.

"Watch it," he snapped.

"Tetchy," the Brit grinned, "Whatcha doin?"

"Forcing those two dickheads to talk," Sheamus said, indicating John and Randy.

"Who are you, Dot bloody Cotton?" teased Wade.

"Carry on and I'm not using lubricant."

"Think that's a threat?"

"You'll say different when you're sitting on an ice pack at Raw. Now bugger off before I spank you in front of everyone!"

"I'm not Sami Zayn," smirked Wade.

Gossip about the ginger ninja's fetish for discipline had spread thick and fast the past 12 hours. Paige had such a mouth on her. Well it amused her and it was never malicious. And Sami didn't care. Not one bit.

Sheamus roughly pecked Wade's bearded cheek before turning to the show in front of him.

"I know you can hurt me...Johnny," Randy had that naughty smile going on. The one which usually spelled bad news for John in happier times. How could John even...this had all been SUCH a waste of time. And John didn't have to be beaten into submission by that ridiculous goof Zack. That's all John saw him as now. A goof. An idiot. A stupid child. Nothing about him was remotely attractive anymore. Well it never had been. John had been down and out. Zack was just there. It had seemed easier.

But John also had a sneaking suspicion about Randy. How did he know Randy was not just being shady yet again? After all the drama of the past few months...how could he just walk back in like nothing had happened? Randy had cheated on him twice. Nothing could sugar coat that. It was a tough pill to swallow. But maybe John hadn't been treating him right? He knew RKO was a handful. And John knew why Randy had been disenchanted. He wasn't stupid.

Funny how his story on Total Divas mirrored reality with Randy.

He knew Randy wanted to be his husband.

And he wanted Randy as his husband.

But with their careers and fan bases...it just could not be done.

Unless...

John's head was swimming.

Baby steps Cena.

Let him apologise to you first would be a start. He was the one in the wrong here. Not John. It was hard to forgive the Bryan and Batista mess. But he was prepared to give Randy one last chance. If Randy blew it this time. That was it. He needed to know if Randy really did want to be with him for life. Or if it was just typical Orton manipulation to get his own way. Randy could be a conniving little shit sometimes. Usually to get John to have sex with him in inappropiate places and at inappropiate times though. So maybe.

Life was for living. Not for what-ifing.

Randy was human and he had flaws.

John wasn't the perfect kid's hero he was portrayed as on TV.

Fuck it.

He gave Sheamus the finger.

Sheamus just smirked and pointed to Randy, making a teasing kiss-kiss motion with his lips.

John mouthed 'I'll kick your fucking punk ass for this' at him.

Randy looked at him curiously.

"What?" spat John.

"Nothing," Randy rumbled, shrugging. He took the cap from his head and played with it. And then tossed it over his shoulder.

John gave him an incredulous look.

"Oops," Randy said, and he turned and bent over in front of John to retrieve it, his trunks riding up the cleft of his perfect, solid, tanned ass. Oh John. Spank him. Please. Let this be what he was begging for inside. Let John pander to him. Anything to get his beloved Hustle, Loyality and Respect back.

John raised his hand and spanked Randy hard, figuring at this point he had nothing to lose.

Randy moaned.

"OHHHH!"

John went scarlet.

Randy enjoyed that a lot.

"Do it again if you like," he rumbled under his breath so only John could hear.

"How about you look at me," snapped John.

Randy picked the hat up and placed it back on his head before turning back to the love of his life, that naughty smirk lifting his handsome face.

"You are the shadiest...most irritating...pain in the fucking ass I have ever met in this god damn industry," John spat, "But...I fucking love you Randy."

Randy could have screamed.

Please don't let this be a dream.

But first.

SMACK!

John held his face.

"What the hell?!"

"THAT," snarled Randy, "Was for not mashing up Ryder's retarded face and forcing me to sleep with Dave!"

Twisted logic.

But hey.

It was Randy.

John expected nothing less.

"Let's not," he sighed, "I'm still fucking mad as hell at you. But I can't do this shit anymore."

Randy looked sheepish and at the floor.

"No...I'm an asshole...a slut...a whore..."

"Don't," John said, "You behaved like an overjealous bitch. And a slut. What's done is done."

"So fucking kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me Cena."

John huffed, determined to not be beaten but oh fuck it. THose piercing eyes.

He took Randy's face in his hands.

Hang on...

"Don't cry," whispered John.

This was too much. Randy was NOT a crier. Ever. He got Viper rage. But never tears.

He placed his lips on Randuy's bristled ones and for what seemed the first time in years, the younger man kissed right back, whimpering a little, hating himself for crying like a pussy in front of John. He'd shed tears privately over the state of his love life. But damnit for showing it. But...John...was..kissing him.

"Sorry...so fucking sorry..."

"Hey, stop that. No whining."

John hugged his long-term partner (albeit on-off) tightly to him. If Zack came in right now it would actually be a beautiful moment.

Sheamus clapped loudly and mockingly.

"Halle bloody lujah," he snarked, "Now bog off and have makeup sex."

"Fuck you," John said.

"No thanks," Sheamus smirked, "You do however, owe me drinks for the next month."

Well he did, right?

"Sure, sure, whatever, now go and get some bad news," John said, padding back to his chair, Randy following him.

Sheamus sighed.

"Oh young, I mean, old man love," he teased, picking up his water bottle and heading off.

As John sat down, Randy straddled his lap.

"Ooof...you're too fucking heavy," John complained.

"Don't care," Randy mumbled.

"And I have to piss," John said, "Randall...jesus...RANDAL! You're sitting on my fucking balls you clumsy bastard."

Randy huffed and stood back up.

"And your shirt is thrice worn," he complained, "See you've not been taking care of yourself."

"Well I don't have my live in maid.."

SMACK!

"Watch it Cena."

"You're still in the doghouse Randal. Just because i've..."

John was talking more to himself as he got to his feet and padded to the restrooms. Randy stalking him like the predator he was. He was ratchet. And he knew that. He was pushing his luck. But he was sure John would play along.

John entered the mens room and went to a stall, having twigged Randy's intentions. He wasn't going to win that easy. He was the cheater. He would have to wait.

Randy sighed audibly and huffed petulantly.

"Seen it all before Cena." he quipped.

"I don't trust you Orton."

The flush sounded and John reappeared.

"What's the face for?" he asked as he went to the sinks.

"Spoilsport."

"You can't assume I'm going to do what you want Orton. You're very lucky that I'm such a soft touch I even took you back."

"Johnny..."

"Don't Johnny me Randal."

Randy slithered over. He wrapped his long arms around John, pecking the back of the bigger, elder man;s neck. Mmm.,...he'd missed John's cologne...his massive traps...his thick, sinewy neck...the dog tags that jangled. He slowly rubbed his hardon against the khaki short-clad, impressive ass.

"And don't even THINK about THAT!" snapped John.

"What?"

"You need your damn head examined if you even think for one millisecond that I'm going to fuck you, let alone, let you fuck me!"

WHat? Randy genuinely hadn't even considered that. John wanting to switch? Please..no...but...if it's what John wanted...

"Wasn't thinking it at all," he mumbled, "I've just missed you..."

"You're a big fat softie."

"Bite me Johnny. So what?"

Last night, Randy had had an X-rated dream about John. involving whips. Chains. Cuffs. Hot wax. And his ass being destroyed by a furious alpha male John. Randy had woken up and had the hottest, fastest jerk off of his life. He'd cum buckets just off of that. Daniel Bryan was a fantasy. Dave was a misguided revenge fuck. But neither of them could measure up to John. Randy didn't know what the damn fuck he was THINKING when he opened his legs for either of those men.

John turned to him as he pulled some paper towels from the dispenser to dry his big hands.

Randy sank to his knees. Fuck it.

He wrestled John';s khakis open.

"Have you ever heard of this amazing new word, Orton? It's two letters, N and O. Look it up!"

"Shut up Johnny. Let me...please..."

He was itching to taste and feel John.

Mmmm.

John was wearing boxer briefs...cut to show his thick thighs off at their fullest. Oh fuck. Take him now! Randy yanked the shorts fully down. Fuck it. He wanted to see it all. Mmmmmmmm. John. Hunk. Hulk. His.

He began to kiss up those powerful thighs before hooking his nimble fingers into the waistband of the boxer briefs and pulling them down. Yes. John was hard. John wanted it.

John was turned on but annoyed at himself for giving in so easy. No wonder people played him like a violin.

Randy grabbed John's enormous ass cheeks and massaged them, moaning to himself. He'd missed this SO much. He licked up John's hardon.

"Fuck Johnny...your disgusting slack toyboy's not been doing his duty...bet you're just dying to shoot right down my throat..."

Randy's voice was a bassy, seductive rumble.

"Randall...in a stall...anyone could walk in."

"So?"

Oh jeez.

Such a minx.

Randy took John into his mouth. All the way in. He began to suck in earnest, massaging his man's ass as he continued pleasuring him, determined to make John realise just how much he missed him. Randy gagged but pressed on, deep throating.

Oh fuck.

John was groaning and grunting mannishly.

Oh fuck yes.

He'd missed Randy so much.

Randy just knew how to please a man.

Randy fumbled to free his own weeping cock from his trunks. He was itching to have John fuck him. But a reuinion fuck in an arena bathroom was tacky. Plus. He first laid Dave Batista in a bathroom. A bed was the only place for that. Maybe then he could get naughty with locations. But their bed was the rightful place. He'd have to be content with a blowjob.

He continued to suck John off, breathing heavily through his nose. Come on john, let that tension out...you must be so sick of Ryder...come on! He played with the big man's balls, enjoying the moans John let out.

Oh fuck...

John was so close.

He hadn't had a good blowjob in ages. Zack just wanted anal. Missionary. And it was on Zack's terms. And anyone could catch them...fuck Randy's tongue was sinful...

He growled like a lion, biting his lip to suppress the manly bellow he was dying to emit as he went careering over the edge, his release burning as it left him and shooting down Randy's waiting throat, the Viper barely flinching as he gulped it down like the water of life. Oh fuck...John tasted even better than he remembered.

He finally released John as a contented sigh left the elder man.

"Feel better?" he rumbled.

John nodded.

That was a good nut.

One he needed.

Oh Randy.

Randy got to his feet, his trunks pushed down his thighs, his cock hard and leaking a little.

"Wanna do me?" he asked.

John took a deep breath.

"You were too good...sorry."

Randy grinned a little smugly as he took John's hand. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing it before placing on his hard cock.

"Randal Keith Orton..."

"C'mon Johnny...just jerk me off...please?"

"Fine!"

Randy moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck...can't wait...to...oh yes Johnny...jerk me...I want...want you to...oh fuck!...want you to...take...me...FUCK..."

"You talk such crap Orton..."

Randy was humping the air needily. He was imagining John pinning him to the bed, making him spread his legs before entering him rough and making him scream for it...oh yes...he could almost feel the huge thighs pounding against his own, the bedsheets beneath him...John's muscles tensing, the manly grunts...he wasn't going to last...

"OH FUCK!" cried Randy as he came hard and fast, spraying the tiled floor.

It wasn't John making him cum after full sex...but...good enough for him...

"Wow..someone's held out.."

"I dumped Dave ages ago Johnny..." panted Randy, "I couldn't...I was a dick...he's not you...nobody's you..."

"Nobody's John Cena," John replied, attempting to redress his messy lower half.

"Your dad is, and I'm not after him."

"Yuck. Just shut up and cover up, you."

* * *

><p>Cody Rhodes was packing his bag in the locker room. That was an unscripted moment. Dustin looked SO pissed off. He knew they were once more down to lose to Rybaxel but enough was enough. That botched moonsault was the final straw for the ravenette. He wanted out. Wanted to hand his notice in and go home to Georgia and hide under the bed clothes with just his dogs for company. NXT Takeover had been hell on earth on Thursday. He'd tried to find Josh after the little man's preshow match with Shawn Spears AKA Tye Dillinger. But even Shawn had said that Josh didn't want to see him and tried to quiz him on what had happened between them. Cody had just said his marriage had affected them and that was that. Shawn had tried to question his marriage too. Cody had then snapped at him before making a big show of being the dutiful hubby to Brandi once the show had wrapped. And Josh had walked past them kissing. He'd made a hacking noise, shot them both an evil glare before leaving with his posse of Paige, Summer, Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn in tow.<p>

And then that smug PRICK Corey Graves had come and stuck the boot in, saying that Cody was condemned to the white picket fence life, driving a minivan and being forced to look for discreet cock when he was 35 (AKA 'old' in party-gay land) and realising he'd given it up to be the perfect hubby and father. Cody had ALMOST knocked his front teeth out. And then Corey had hit on him. Ugh. Cody wouldn't touch that slut if he was the last man on earth. Corey had given him the predictable sickening sleazy remarks about his cock size before attempting to grope him. Cody had angrily rebuffed him, and...he hated himself for this...used the 'do you know who I am' line. Corey had been scared off enough at the thought of pissing off Dusty Rhodes by going after his son to back the fuck up.

Cody would be happy if he never appeared on WWE TV again. He was thrusting his clothes into his sports bag and zipping it up. Tonight was hell. They were in Chicago. Punk land. Anything to get out of here.

"CODY!"

"What?"

"What the FUCK was that shit?! Hunter's going batshit out there!"

"You do need a better partner than me Dustin."

"Oh grow a fucking pair of balls! You fucked Ziggler! Get over yourself! Stop being such a child!"

"Leave me alone."

"Don't be surprised if you get fired, Cody!"

The furious Goldust left the room.

Cody just shook his head and picked up his bag. Anything. Please. Just leave him alone.

Cena and Orton had got back together. Just like that. And he thought they were done for good. Which surely could be a good omen but Cody didn't think like that. Everything good was happening to everyone else but him. No sign of this losing streak ending. Well it had now because he'd canned the Brotherhood live on air in the middle of Payback. Dolph Ziggler had avoided him like the plague since their one night stand. But Cody couldn't blame him really. Bad form screaming your ex's name at the moment of climax really.

He cantered through the corridors, looking for the exit.

"Hey! Where you going?"

Curtis Axel.

"Hotel," Cody muttered.

"You can't leave early, it's a damn pay per view!" Curtis said, "And what was that about?"

"I'm ending the brotherhood, Dustin deserves better...you deserve more than squashing us week in, week out," Cody said.

"Will you listen to yourself!" exploded Curtis, "Jesus...look, we're all sorry things didn't work out with you and Josh but you're acting like a brat! Don't like stuff so you're walking out! You're behaving like my own fucking ex!"

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT PRICK PUNK!"

"Really? Poor me, Josh dumped me cos I acted like a self entitled bitch! Poor me, I opened my legs for Ziggler and now he won't speak to me cos I screamed Josh's name! poor me, I'm losing some matches on TV! GROW UP CODY!"

SLAP!

Cody had bitch slapped Curtis hard around the face.

Curtis held his stinging cheek.

He was already not in a great mood despite a PPV win because of their being in Chicago and the knowledge that his ex and AJ were out smooching somewhere in this damn city. And his best friend was being impossible again.

"I'm sorry..." Cody's face crinkled, the kicked puppy look.

"Guess I deserved that one," mumbled Curtis.

"You're right," Cody conceded, sniffling, "And I didn't even think to see if you were OK...it's Chicago...didn't twig..."

"Exactly," Curtis said, "I bet he's even brought her along to the show!"

"Who cares about them!" Cody replied, "You got a man. A real man. One who treats you like a fucking prince!"

"Yes...he does!" Curtis said, "No...I'm not...I'm not gonna let it get to me."

"SO glad I still have you," Cody said, taking Curtis' hand and rubbing it softly, "Please...don't leave me like everyone else has."

"You dug that hole for yourself by walking out on Dustin on TV," Curtis said, "Seriously...I know you must be so cut up...but...he;s not dead."

"He's up on that panel Curtis and he ignored me at Takeover," Cody sobbed, "I can't work here while he is...it's too...painful..."

"And cos Brandi was down in Florida...I take it...you had to be a husband...in every respect," Curtis said, "Oh baby you're going through hell."

Cody nodded.

"It's...not...fair...she didn't ask to be caught up in this mess," he sniffled.

"But honestly...what's it like?" asked Curtis.

"What's what like?"

"You know..."

"I...uh...to get it up...I picture Joshy..." Cody was scarlet in the face and avoiding Curtis eyes.

"Oh jesus...Cody...this is ridiculous," Curtis said, "And unfair to her...she's your wife. But let's not go there, OK?"

"Funny thing is...if I'm feeling really shit...I'd get the sweatpants, the Mean Girls DVD or my X-Men ones...lots of bad food and talk about boys...but that was...with...my...Joshy..."

"I can do that, if it takes your mind off it," offered Curtis, "Mean Girls might be a stretch.."

"Bitch you were reciting the script same as me," Cody said, a wet smile on his pretty face, "But X-Men will be better.."

"One condition," Curtis said, "Don't even think about making a move on me."

Cody avoided his eyes guiltily, ashamed of his actions last week. He was lucky Curtis still spoke to him.

"I won't, I promise."

"And no Grindr hookups."

"Curtis..."

"Well just saying...meet you in the parking lot after the show, OK? Gotta go to the bathroom."

"OK..."

Curtis pecked Cody on the cheek.

Cody smiled a little and watched his one remaining friend on the roster leave. He padded back to the locker room with his sports bag. Running away won't solve anything.

"RHODES!"

Oh no.

Hunter.

Cody looked up at the imposing figure in his black trunks.

"Hi boss."

"What the HELL was that?"

"Just thought it was the right thing to do...Carrano says I'm gonna turn heel soon...and.."

"You're lucky the crowd AND Vince liked it!" snapped Hunter, "Otherwise your ass will be fired."

"Sorry Hunter."

"In future, pitch ideas like everyone else. Don't go off script again. Consider this a final warning."

"YEs sir."

Hunter turned on his heel and walked away. Cody sighed heavily. Could have been so much worse. And it'd be nice to hang out with Curtis rather than spend his evenings looking for more anonymous sex. Since Dolph, Cody had basically been a straight man. He was so out his comfort zone. Luckily no unwanted cries, but he was still hopelessly in love with Josh...in thought if not in deed. His head had been filled with memories of Josh all the time he fulfilled his duties. Not that his wife complained. Far from it. But it wasn't right. None of it was right.

* * *

><p>Payback had wrapped an hour ago.<p>

In one hotel room, a six foot seven Englishman was on his back, his long, muscular legs on ivory shoulders.

His partner, the meddling Irishman, was thrusting hard and fast. Sheamus had kept his promise to Wade and was fucking him like a man should. And Wade was taking it like the hardman he was. This was the best sex the Irishman had ever had. Why didn't he hook up with Wade years ago? He didn;t think there were 'real men' out there who were so willing to give their arses up anymore.

Wade was growling and grunting with ecstasy, his prostate being well and truly stabbed just right...the pain...the sweat...the grunting...mmmm...this was why he loved doing it with blokes. He was so close. They';d been fucking like wild dogs on heat for the past half hour, relentlessly. Sheamus had rushed him back to the hotel.

"C'mon...c'mon...giveusyerspunk.." Wade was moaning, "Fuckin bum me off..."

Oh he was pure Preston when he was in the throes of pleasure.

And Sheamus fucking loved it. His sexual fantasy back in the day (read: 2010) was a threeway with Drew and Wade. If Drew didn't have that long druid hair he'd have nailed that long ago. Sheamus liked men with short hair (Daniel had been the exception). He spanked Wade hard. He was close too. Too fucking close. He'd been that horny earlier that for once he might come first.

He went rigid, edging.

"Don't fuckin' stop!" snarled Wade, "Fuckin carry on yer bastard! Don't fuckin give a shit if you go first. Don't stop!"

Wade was possibly the manliest power bottom Sheamus had ever met. And he'd been with a few manly men (albeit those of a higher class - he'd been the 'bit of rough' prior to Daniel...wealthy businessmen, usually married and craving dick up their arses on 'business trips'. Yeah right.)

The Irishman continued. He began to pound Wade so hard the bed was crashing against the wall. Wade was yelling shamelessly, his bearded face contorted with sheer pleasure. Oh fuck yes. He never thought he could be fucked so hard and still feel like a man. Sheamus was the fucking BEST! Oh fuck!

He suddenly roared like a bear and his essence sprayed his sweaty smooth abs. Sheamus was taken aback.

Wade was gasping and moaning.

"Oh...OH...fuck yeah...you're so fucking good...oh f'kin'ell Ste..."

Sheamus really began to pound him. Fucking him like he hated his guts. Determined to blow a huge load up the Brit.

He bellowed deafeningly as he finally succumbed, Wade clenching thirstily to take his offering.

A tangle of muscular masculinity collapsed to the bed.

Sheamus pulled out and lay next to Wade.

Wade growled and kissed him.

"Stephen fookin Farrelly...gonna fookin say it but I think I fookin luv ya," gasped Wade, accent making his words barely audible.

Sheamus couldn't beleive it.

Did he mean that?

Because the Irishman was sure he loved Wade. They were still best mates out the bedroom. But making it official would be nice. And stick two fingers up at Daniel.

"Love ya too," Sheamus replied after a pregnant pause.

Wade grinned and pecked him.

"Soft sod," snorted Sheamus.

"Well...you've been shagging my brains out five days out of seven most weeks now..."

"Oh man up and admit your feelings Bennett."

"Fine. You're the best sex I've fucking had. And I don't want any other bugger. Happy?"

"Good enough."

Sheamus kissed him. He guided Wade's head onto his chest. The Englishman's only real flaw was that he was not big on affection. SHeamus was determined to soften the bare knuckle fighter up.

Wade stiffened a little.

"What you afraid of?" whispered Sheamus.

"Not used to it...poofy..." grunted Wade.

"Whatever."

"Fine," Wade said after a while, "Last bloke I fell in love with cheated on me with a chav slag from Wythenshawe. Caught him fucking her in the back of his van. Yeah. So since then..."

"Well he was a dick if he let you go, probably too afraid he liked you instead of slags," Sheamus replied.

"He was a mechanic," Wade said, "Went with lads on the sly cos he was shit scared his mates would find out. Only bad thing about the kind of guys I went for. Usually worried their arses about being caught out by their mates...or their girlfriends."

"I've had a shitty past with them too," Sheamus replied, "Like...when I was in FCW, I had a regular thing going with this rich CEO guy. He was older but looked after himself..."

"How much older?"

"Sixty," Sheamus mumbled.

"You what?"

"He didn't look it stripped...he was a tiny fella, slim, and his arse hadn't gone south. Anyway...middle class, married, grown up kids, a grandkiddy...enjoyed having a bit of rough. Looked a bit like an older Philip Schofield. I dropped the L bomb and he told me to grow up and leave him alone. How fucking humilating huh?"

"You into old men?" snorted Wade, not knowing whether to be insulted or amused.

"I've been with all ages, younger, same age, older," Sheamus said, "Like I said, I'm a big Irish lad who likes a beer. Fellas like that. Didn't mess about often...so yeah, that's my skeletons."

"You ain't my bit of rough," Wade smirked, "I'm hardly posh am I?"

"No you're not you filthy Manc," teased Sheamus, pecking him again.

Wade was starting to enjoy this. Being held. It wasn't that bad at all. Sheamus was so big everywhere and warm. He was a good cuddler, the Brit conceded. Maybe being a boyfriend wasn't bad. He could give Adrian Neville a lesson in that. if Wade of all people could soften up and admit it, the jumping Geordie had no excuse.

* * *

><p>In Cody's room, he and Curtis were on the bed, Cody's iPad playing some 80s power ballads, the X-Men DVD laying forgotten. Currently they were two thirds through a huge pack of Fig Newtons, and T'Pau's China In Your Hand was playing. One of Cody's favourite 80s songs.<p>

"Times like this I can see why you started the burn book," Curtis remarked as Cody was singing along to himself.

"Mmm-hmm..."

"Sorry...I know...don't talk about it."

"Wonder if Cena and Orton are doing the nasty?" Cody asked.

"I hope they are, and I hope Ryder walks in on them and Randy jizzes over his face," Curtis said.

"Yuck, don't want to imagine that prick getting a facial," Cody said.

"Why are you so into facials?" asked Curtis, "Just curious. You can ask me anything you want...no hold barred."

"I'm submissive," Cody said, shrugging, "And it shows my guys that I've pleased them. And you said anything, right? Wanna dish the nasty dirt on Punk as we're in Chicago?"

Curtis grinned. Burning Punk's name to the ground would be the biggest release ever. He'd never really had a chance to properly get it off his chest.

"How long you got?" he said, "Firstly...Maria Kanellis was right. He is distinctly...average. At best. Nothing special size wise."

"Yuck. Maria's pressed ass. But at least she got one thing right."

"And, he stinks." Curtis said, "I thought it was just cos he was having a busy media day. But he does. I mean, I like man sweat. But not armpits that make me gag."

"I'll say one thing," Cody said, "He had some killer thighs."

"That's what I first noticed about him," Curtis admitted, "And because he was such a womaniser that I wanted to see if he was all that...and then he started being nice to me, let me talk about Dad, and my bastard exes...so we started dating."

"I know that bit," Cody said, "Spill the tea bitch. TOngue game...dick technique, that stuff."

"He's awesome at rimming," Curtis said, "And he likes rimming."

"So did Dave," Cody said, "Funny that."

"He's good in bed," Curtis said, "He found my g-spot easy enough considering I was the first guy in years he'd dallied with."

"Apart from Colt Cabana," Cody said.

Curtis gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you really think he hasn't hit that?" Cody said.

"But you and him always hated one another," Curtis said, "Anyway, I used to lap it up...but...he's boring. Always doggie style. Always the same pace. Occasionally let me kiss him as he did me. And he ALWAYS jerked me off. He never let me cum without hands."

"Ugh, hate tops that do that," Cody huffed, "It's like hello, bitch, don't rush me."

"Exactly," Curtis said, "Who was the first guy to make you cum?"

"Fuck knows," Cody said, "I've been with a LOT of men over the years Curtis."

"I've had my fair share too," Curtis said, "Just since I got signed they dried up. And Ryan was the first."

"Really? Oh ouch. You poor thing. All those years of unsatisfying sex. And then one night with your tag partner..."

"He's amazing," Curtis sighed wistfully, "Seriously, I never screamed before him. He's big AND can use it. And he's just so...sweet...he's not such a big oaf in private. He's a gentleman. Oh...and do you know...he'll kill me...he's taken it before."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, was curious. Said it was fun and different but he was more comfortable being top."

"Good job, couldn't imagine Ryback on the end of anyone," Cody said, "And not with a hottie like you in his bed.."

Curtis smiled.

"You're too nice," he said.

"Well you are hot," Cody said, "You've got a booty most gogo boys would snatch wigs for."

"That's the gayest analogy in the world," chuckled Curtis, as Cody lip synced along to China In Your Hand's epic chorus, "And thanks. I work hard on my tush. And anything from you is a compliment. I know you hear it a lot but you are hot."

"Sssh," Cody said, "Not about me."

"And," Curtis said, "Please, please don't kill me. If I was single...I would honestly...hit Dustin up."

"CURTIS!"

"C'mon, his arms are UNF," Curtis said, "He's aged very well now he's in such good shape."

"Flirt with Dustin and I will kill you."

"I'm only teasing," Curtis giggled, "But it's true. He has gotten very hot now."

"Bob still looks good," Cody mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said Bob still looks good," Cody said, blushing. Curtis looked at him with curiosity. Hardcore Holly? Really? THat asshole? And then the cogs turned in his head. Of course. Cody's first tag partner as a rookie seven years ago.

"You didn't..."

"I did...Curtis...I trust you...I...uh...Bob and I used to fuck. Only Joshy and Teddy know...so this is important to me...please don't ever tell anyone...it started...willingly...didn't end willingly..."

"Oh baby..." Curtis went and hugged the ravenette.

"I want him back..." sniffled Cody, "This is exactly what me and him used to do back in the old days...if one of us had a bad fuck or argument with boyfriends...cookies, chick flicks or 80s cheese and talk about boys until the small hours..usually bring Lay along...she'd bring the wine..."

"But you drove her away," Curtis reminded him.

"I know...I'm such a bitch."

"She probably won't talk to you anymore..."

"I know...*sniffle*."

"Can I see some of your old photos?"

Cody smiled a little.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...hoping there might be some dirt on ex roster members...and because you were such a twinky thing back in the day."

"Best booty in WWE back then bitch," Cody giggled, wiping his eyes underneath his cute lenseless glasses, "There's lots of body glitter and lamé!"

"I can cope with that," Curtis said as Cody reached for his laptop.

Cody eagerly began to open up the folders from 2007-2008. This was actually therapeutic, sharing it with someone he was as close with as Curtis. Curtis was doing such a great job at somehwat filling the void left by Josh in Cody's life. The bestie.

"Did you and him ever fool around?" asked Curtis, "back then, I mean?"

"No, we always got laid, every night out," Cody said, "When Bob wasn't...you know...I wanted to though. Even just help one another get off one night."

"What stopped you?"

"We were both bottoms."

"Always a double ender," grinned Curtis.

"Stop it."

"I found a photo of you pinning me on Tumblr, and they'd captioned it 'fun with a double ended dildo.' Ryan saw it and thought it was hilarious. He actually asked me if I'd ever done that with you..."

"Ew!" Cody said, giggling.

Curtis' phone buzzed.

He opened it.

And swooned.

Ryback had sent a photo of his hard cock on his bed and the message read:

_Missing you while you're doing your girly sleepover ; )_

Curtis was red in the face.

"What is it?" asked Cody.

"Ryan being naughty."

"Oooh can I see?"

"Private."

"Sorry...you know I wouldn't.."

"I know...just...don;t want to rub it in your face."

"Honey you won't be. He's your boyfriend. Send him a picture back. I don't mind."

"What kind?"

"Duh. One of you popping that juicy phat booty of course. Curtis...sweetie...you've been so nice to spend time with me but don't let me keep you. Go and get some of that D."

"You're upset...I can go without him for one night."

Cody shut his laptop and shut off the music.

"Curtis...I'll be fine...you listened and that's all that matters. Go on...that's your man, go get him."

"Could always join us."

"What?"

"Put Ryan's idea to the test..."

"CURTIS!"

"I'm kidding, fuck you're easy...sure you'll be OK...call me if youre feeling really shit, kay?"

Curtis slid his sneakers on and picked up his sports bag. He kissed Cody's cheek before padding out of the room.

He made his way to the lifts.

And his heart sank as he saw Justin Gabriel. Why was he even here? Not like he was going to be used in the pay-per-view.

Curtis shuddered and pretended not to see the South African who was waiting for the adjacent elevator.

"Look what crawled from the gutters," Justin sneered.

"Just seen a mirror have we?" Curtis hit back.

"Clearly you haven't because your fat gut and flabby ass are straining those sweatpants and that vest," snapped Justin.

"So bitter, I dunno what I ever saw in you," Curtis replied, totally not letting his nasty ex get to him. It seemed a whole lifetime ago now. Soon after the Nexus and Corre had dissipated. When Curtis was Michael McGillicutty.

"You begged me for it," Justin said, "You dirty, needy bitch."

"You're so full of hate...all because you prejack," Curtis replied, "Well I'd love to stay and chat but you're a piece of shit. And my elevator's open. Bye."

He padded inside the elevator and pushed the door shut button. He'd had such shit luck with men before Ryback. And even when he was depressed, Cody knew how to make him feel better. Cody was definitely a friend for life. They were just perfect besties. Both born into the business. Both, in each other's opinion misused talent.

His floor.

Just a few paces away from his hot and bothered big man.

He swiped his keycard.

Ryback was on the bed, watching NXT Takeover clips on his iPad.

"Hey," purred Curtis, slipping his sneakers off and crawling behind the big guy.

"Oh hey...that was quick," Ryback grunted, turning toi kiss his boy (even though Curtis was two years older than him), "Sleepover cancelled?"

"He told me to go get you," Curtis smiled, caressing the bulge in the big man's sweatpants, "You miss me...I'm here now big guy..."

Ryback chuckled and rolled the smaller man onto his back, attacked his hungry mouth with kisses. Curtis whimpered and ground against him.

"How much did you miss me?" he mewled.

"Enough," growled RYback, "Your new cologne is HOT...makes me so fuckin' horny."

"You chose it," smiled Curtis.

Ryback began to kiss his neck, Curtis whining with need. He wasn't into waiting around. Ryback whipped the smaller man's sweats down, enjoying those sexy Andrew Christian briefs that bulged. Curtis could be an underwear model in his opinion. That ASS. Ryback had never been an ass man before he met Curtis. He supposed the revolting Brad Maddox had back for days but he was an arrogant, haughty douche who screamed like Kim Cattrall in Porky's. Curtis was a screamer but unlike Brad, was hot when he did so.

Curtis was whimpering as he shed his sweats and Better Than Perfect vest, keeping his briefs on. He got onto all fours, wiggling his beautiful behind in Ryback's face, framed perfectly by his navy and white briefs.

"Joseph.." Ryback grunted

"What?" moaned Curtis.

"Why do you always want me to do you from behind these days?"

"Huh? You wanna talk now Ryan...you tease..!"

"I mean it," the big guy said, "I'm not just a meathead you know. I do actually care."

"I know sweetie...and I love you," Curtis said, wriggling around and kissing his beloved man, "But...just seems random after you send me dirty cock shots. And You know it's not true...look at the finger marks on your pecs they have to cover up."

RYback knew Curtis was down because it was Chicago. He wanted to please his man so much that all thoughts would leave his mind. He could have just nailed CUrtis like a hustler but that would be the easy way out.

He gently peeled the briefs down and kneeled between those smooth legs. He began to rim Curtis.

"Ohhhh! Ryan! Oh fuck! Oh you bad man...!"

Curtis was not expecting foreplay...oh yes...his man ALWAYS knew how to please him! Their sex life was definitely glowing with good health. And they'd been together for a while now.

Ryback was gonna show Curtis that he could be a gentleman too. Plus, Cesaro was surprisingly helpful when it came to advice on how to truly please a bottom. If Curtis was a weeping mess after tonight, Ryback owed the Swiss several drinks.

He continued to rim Curtis, who was mewling and thrashing on the bed. Where did RYback learn THIS? Oh wow! It was like he'd taken a class on turning a boy on...oh yes!

He moaned the big guy's real name over and over.

He was fighting not to jerk..to enjoy this totally.

Ryback grinned as he kneeled back up, before reaching for the lubricant.

He removed his sweatpants, his huge, ripped body glistening in the light of the room. He looked every inch the Herculean god right now. He coated himself liberally. Way more than usual.

"You OK to do yourself...gonna...dim the lights.." he grunted.

"OK..." pouted Curtis.

Ryback padded to the light switch by the door. Curtis was prepping his ass, legs open, moaning like a slut, giving RYback a show.

The lights dimmed.

Ryback was gonna be a gent. And this hotel room had a dimmer switch. Might as well make use of it. He climbed back onto the bed. Curtis raised his legs in anticipation. Been a while since they'd done it missionary. He'd missed it if he was honest.

"Ohhhhhhh Ryan..."

Curtis moaned and whimpered as the big guy slowly entered him. Oh my...he was being so...so...

"Come here," grunted Ryback, stroking the pretty bearded face.

"Oh RYan...you're amazing...ohhh fuck.."

"Wrap your legs around me baby."

Curtis removed his legs from the huge shoulders and slowly wrapped them around the wide, muscular back...wriggling a little...OH MY...his spot was being touched...just right. Oh wow. He forgot how much he loved missionary.

He felt...well...like a girl...and he didn't care. This felt SO. Good.

Ryback began to move. Slowly, making sure to wriggle his hips a little...Curtis was making a lot of noise...whimpers, mewls, moans...the elder, smaller man's arms reached up and locked possesively around Ryback's thick neck.

"Oh Ryan."

"Like it?" the big guy was grinning.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Kiss me."

Ryback began to gently kiss those pouty lips under the smaller man;s beard, Curtis kissing him ever so slowly back, whimpering adorably. He knew his partner at work and in bed could be more than just the alpha power top...but not THIS good. He hoped RYback knew just how he was making Curtis feel right now. It felt so much more intimate...so much more loving...he gently writhed his body to meet Ryback's movements...wanting to scream at the jolts of pleasure shooting up his back from his stimulated prostate.

"Hey," rasped Ryback, in a low gruff whisper that just made Curtis' neck hairs stand on end. He was SO fucking sexy he had no idea.

"Ohhhh...RYan...don't stop...please...don't ever stop..."

* * *

><p>There was a distinct flurry in the air in the closing moments of Raw. Seth Rollins had just had the most unexpected and shocking heel turn seen on the show in a long time. And he'd kept it under his hat. Roman had known obviously as he'd had to take the chair shot. But Dean...his reaction was genuine, not acted. And he'd had to take Seth's finisher onto the chair itself. He was incensed and shocked at the same time. He felt betrayed. What had he done to deserve that? OK it was a sure fire ratings winner and moved the Shield vs. Evolution angle in a new direction. But...two years as a solid stable, fan favourites from the off...<p>

Backstage, Seth was being congratulated by some of the wrestlers for pulling that turn off so well. Roman was having his sore back seen to. Dean was stood in a corner, arms folded, and scowling.

"That was awesome champ," Randy Orton was saying, already on cloud nine because Dave had quit, also unscripted. Yes. Yes. Yes. Ding dong, the bastard's gone. Now he and John were almost there...back to where they should be. Together. Officially. There was the small obstacle of that idiot Zack, but Randy could handle that. His jealousy had subsided. He'd even been a good boy and left John to it after Payback. He would show he was genuine by waiting. But if John decided to carry on with him behind Zack';s back, then that was cool too.

"Thanks man," Seth was saying, "Still can't get my head around it...they HATE me out there. You look WAY too happy considering you could have a rival later on."

"Oh me?" grinned Randy, "I'm celebrating Bluetista quitting."

"I thought you guys were... oh...sorry...big mouth." Seth went red.

"I kicked his sorry ass into touch ages ago," Randy said, "Yeah I know...don't ask."

"so what's the deal?" asked Seth, "You back with Cena? Cos I saw him leave with Ryder just now."

"Ssssh," Randy said, looking alarmingly mischeivous. Seth was having trouble believing he was talking to the same laidback, somewhat arrogant and aloof Randy Orton. The guy right now looked like a kid with a big secret.

"Oh...right..."

"Gonna make Ryder suffer," Randy said, "Nobody takes my man."

"But you screwed Batista!"

"Anyone can make a mistake..Colby," smirked Randy.

In the background Dean was seething.

Get your slutty paws off him Orton.

"Oh right," grinned Seth, "That interview...'who the fuck is Colby'...right...yeah.."

"How did Dean take it?" asked Randy.

"Ah."

"You mean you didn't..."

"I couldn't...wanted to get the best reaction.."

"But you beat the absolute shit out of him...I thought you guys had just broke up."

He gestured to Dean, having spotted the scowling Cincinnati native in the corner.

"No...oh.,.yeah...I should go talk to him...thanks...look forward to doing some cool stuff with you soon."

Randy padded away.

Seth took a deep breath and slowly began to approach Dean.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Whatever."

"C'mon..."

"Kindly want to tell me what the fuck that was?"

"A heel turn?"

"And you weren't gonna tell me? Oh sorry Colby, I'm only your fucking BOYFRIEND!"

"C'mon, not here Jonny.."

"Why? What you scared of? Am I spoiling your chances of getting a piece of Orton? HUH?! HUH?!"

"Seriously...pipe down...not at work, please."

"I really thought you were serious about me...turns out you were just buttering me up to stab me in the back on TV!"

"Roman knew..." Seth braced himself.

"WHAT?!"

"Roman knew..."

"Oh that's REAL FUCKING NICE! BET YOU WERE LAUGHING ABOUT IT BEHIND MY DAMN BACK ALL FUCKING DAY!"

"I'm sorry, when was this about you? This is a big chance for me and all you're gonna do is shit over it by making out like it was some stunt to make you look stupid?!"

SMACK!

Dean slapped him hard around the face.

"Don't fucking bother coming back to the hotel room. We're done COlby."

"What? Is that really necessary?"

"You heard. D. O. N. E. Done. Finished. Fuck you asshole."

Dean turned on his heel and stormed away down the corridor. Seth kicked the wall hard with a growl of frustration.

The imposing figure of Roman appeared, still shirtless, and wincing at the stinging from his back thanks to the TCP.

"What's eaten you," rumbled the Samoan.

"Jonny's just broken up with me over that."

"I did warn you that might happen..."

"But you agreed to keep it under wraps man!"

"Only cos you were sure he'd understand. And you did mash his face into the chair."

"He's done worse shit on the indies!"

"You know how sensitive he is man! Come on, amount of stuff I've had to put up with from you and him. Go after him before he ends up hitting up some random schmuck on Grindr or whatever it is you lot use to find hookups."

Seth huffed but took off in the direction Dean went.

He checked the restrooms. Nothing.

Dean was probably halfway back to the hotel now.

Seth sighed and made his way back to the locker room to change out of his bulletproof vest and Shield gear. Nobody was in there at the moment. Silently, he began to change into his street clothes.

* * *

><p>Dean was already in the hotel room. His bags were at the door so if Seth did try to get in..<p>

He was fuming. Absolutely fuming. And his head was sore after that vicious stomp into the steel chair. Why him? What the fuck was Seth doing? Was he really that selfish he'd throw Dean under a bus to elevate his career? Ugh he bet Epico and Primo were pissing themselves laughing at his expense. That was one of the main reasons he'd left so fast. Blood will flow if he'd run into those irrelevant, mouthy pricks who seemed to have the knives out for him. And Orton was sliming all over Seth. Yuck. Let's face it, who'd pick Dean over Mr Perfect Orton? Blandy Snoreton. Devoid of a personality but everyone wanted a piece of it.

Dean only had one thing on his mind. Revenge.

Play dirty.

Seth wanted to play dirty.

So could he.

He knew it was a good idea to keep Grindr.

But first. Get people talking.

He stripped naked and lay on his stomach, ass up. Jon Moxley, AKA Rated E For Easy was back in the house.

He took a selfie, tongue out, looking as slutty as possible. Damn his butt looked good actually. He fired up his barely-used Twitter.

_** TheDeanAmbrose **__who wants a piece of me? : P _

He attached the slutty photo.

That'll get people talking. And maybe some offers. And the Tumblr girls would be so overcome they'll all pass out and forget to blog it.

Instantly his notifications went bonkers.

_** WWEReigns TheDeanAmbrose **__what the HELL? You serious?!_

_** WWECesaro TheDeanAmbrose **__Put it away, that's not a good look!_

_** WWEGraves TheDeanAmbrose **__DAT ASS! GIMME! *heart-eyes emoji* _

_** CodyRhodesWWE TheDeanAmbrose **__huh? you single? *sad emoji*_

_** ReneeYoungWWE TheDeanAmbrose **__what? You guys broke up? : O_

_** HEELZiggler TheDeanAmbrose **__Check your DMs : P_

Wait. DM?

Dean did just that.

_** HEELZiggler **__that's one hot ass man! You wanna have fun? : P x_

Ziggler? Talk about a hit. Dean was not gonna turn that down. And stick it to Seth for doing that to him. Fuck you Seth!

Damn right Dean wanted to have fun. He'll steal Ziggler's show. He tapped a DM.

_**D HEELZiggler **__sure : P can u handle rated M for Moxley? SHow me what you got : P_

Dolph replied instantly. With a cock shot.

Dean responded with another ass shot and told him his room number. He heard Dolph was an athletic fuck. And didn't he do Rhodes last week? THat's what he'd been bragging about. Pfft. Dolph would forget Rhodes' preening prettyboy ass ever existed after a night with him!

THere was a knock on the door.

Dean got to his feet and padded over, opening it.

"Come on in Show Off..."

But it wasn't Dolph.

"Nice," Seth said, "You really thought I wouldn't guess you'd do that? Ziggler. Wow. Classy."

"Fuck off! You're not ruining any more of my night!"

"Do you know how cheap that makes you look?"

"Rated M For Moxley bitch. Now get the fuck out of my room!"

"Not a good look you know Jonny. I thought you wanted to stop being known as the easiest slut in the wrestling business?"

"Least I can get laid!"

Seth forced his way inside and slammed the door. He was determined to have it out with Dean. Naked or not.

"Will you LISTEN to yourself?! This isn't the indies! This is fucking WWE! Where we're followed by FANS! Kids!"

"Spare me the PG lecture Colby and get the fuck out before Ziggler arrives," Dean snapped, "I don't give a fuck what you think!"

"Your phone's vibrating off the wall! You're being retweeted as we speak! If that makes TMZ your career here is over!"

"Don't care, can go back to the indies."

"You're pathetic."

"Oh really? Says the arrogant cunt who put his career before the guy he's supposed to love?!"

"Says the cheap, ratchet slut who first chance he gets hangs a great big neon Vacancy sign over his asshole?"

"About as hilarious as heart disease as per usual. If you'll excuse me Colby, I have a man to meet."

"That prick? He's not a man! He's a big mouthed overhyped prick who has a hairjob stuck in the Eighties!"

"Don't be jealous because he's a better fuck than you. Ask Rhodes, Ziggler smashed it last week. Now it's my turn."

"Like that's an acheivement, another hump and dump of Ziggler. Really?"

"Better than being with a mutt who makes the most digusting cum face known to man."

Seth was speechless. Wow. Dean could be nasty when he wanted. Mutt. Nice. Real classy.

"A disgusting mutt, am I, huh?" He folded his arms.

"Yeah. You are. A disgusting, overrated, mutt. With greasy hair." Dean's eyes were popping and an insane grin was now on his face.

Seth was getting uneasy. Dean was having one of his batshit moments. And this was once again his fault. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe they just weren't meant to be.

"Fine. Whatever. Have fun with Ziggler."

Seth turned on his heel and left the room without another word.

Dean was kicking himself. He began to slap himself in the head.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..."

He grabbed his briefs and slipped them on before speeding to the door.

"Colby...Sethie...wait..."

Seth was nowhere to be seen.

Well done Ambrose. Nice work. You and your paranoia and your big stupid mouth. This could have been a good night. All because he got butthurt about not being told about Seth's heel turn. So what? It was done for business to get Seth massively over as a heel. And it had worked excellently. And now Dean had just pissed it all away for what? A bruised ego. And not only that, he'd made himself look disgusting online. He grabbed his phone and hurriedly deleted the slutty tweet. He'll deal with the flak tomorrow.

He threw himself on the bed, defeated.

He heard the door open.

Oh fuck. Ziggler.

"Well hey there," Dolph drawled, "Aren't I a lucky guy."

Dean figured he may as well now he'd pushed Seth away for good.

He rolled over to face Dolph.

"Nice panties," Dolph smirked, kicking his sneakers off. After the hot mess of Cody last week, this should be a much better night. He hoped Dean didn't scream Seth's name when he shot his nut. But hey, Dolph was about to score two of the most wanted men on the roster. He knew Cody and Dean had huge packs of adoring fangirls. And he could say he tapped those asses. Cody had been a hot fuck until he'd screamed Josh's name. Shame. Dean looked filthy. He was probably one dirty hot mess in bed. Mmmm.

And he'd heard of Dean's reputation on the indies. That was why he'd hit it up. To see if Dean really was the most popular ride in America outside of Disneyland. Stick a pin in the indie circuit wiki and chances were it landed on someone who'd fucked Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said, "Didn't know you played with dudes."

"Every now and then." Dolph replied, stripping his pink vest off.

"No kissing?" asked Dean.

"What you want, chocs and flowers?" Dolph drawled, "Thought you were a bit more hardcore than that."

"Rated M for Moxley," Dean replied, opening his smooth legs.

Dolph kicked his sweatpants down so he was just in boxers and crawled onto the bed. Dean grabbed him and began to make out with him, moaning sluttishly.

Wow, this guy was thirsty. Thirstier than Cody.

Dolph could smell the testosterone.

Dean was grinding against him.

"Don't waste time with oral," he moaned, "Take my smalls off and pound me Show Off."

"Do you have any amyl?"

"Yup."

Dean got to his feet and padded to his bag by the door. He fished around for the small bottle. He and Seth used it every now and then. He took a big sniff and moaned at the rush. He peeled off his briefs and tossed them aside so he was butt naked. He crawled onto the bed and got on all fours, ass up, taking another sniff.

"Wow, you're beggin' for it, huh," Dolph smirked, spanking that ass. Dean smelled like the mat still. That was hot.

Dean whined.

"Hurry up blondie."

Dolph shed his boxers.

"Lube?"

"Spit will be fine."

"You negative?"

Oh fuck. Dean hadn't been tested lately. He'd been in a long term relationship so he hadn't needed to. He assumed Seth was negative and neither of them had any problems, so to speak.

"Pull out before you shoot, I don't mind."

"Only if you're sure man. Still safe even if I play about."

Dolph began to rub his hard cock against that tight pink entrance. Dean moaned and pushed back. Wow he was aching for it.

Dolph spat on his hand some more and slicked up.

He line dup again.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" snarled Dean as he was painfully penetrated. This was just what he needed. A no feelings, hard, relentless fuck. Take the pain away.

"Damn you got a tight little asspussy there," Dolph grunted.

THey always said that. Despite what a whore he was.

"Pull my hair damnit and shut the fuck up."

Dolph grabbed Dean's messy brown locks and began to fuck him. Hard. Oh fuck yeah, this was a good ass. No wonder they all wanted a piece on the indie scene. Tight. And Dean could work that body. Cody was a better fuck...but Dean was more willing and dirtier. SLuttier. Dolph could get used to this...revenge fucking all the big names on the roster. THat'll get him a new push. Dean was moaning and crying out shamelessly. What a ho. What a common, loose-moral slut. Dolph fucking loved it. He spanked Dean.

Dean was loving it too. Oh yes. Treat him like the slut he was. Spank him. Spit on him. That's it. Curse him. Pull his hair.

"OH fuck! FUCK YES! So much better than fucking Rollins!"

"I know I am. Now take it!"

Oh yes. Dolph was one arrogant son of a bitch. The best kind of top. He knew he was hot. He knew could lay anything that opened their legs at him. Dean was getting close. Dolph was smashing his spot good. Nailing him. This was nothing like sex with Seth. Not even the time he went psycho on Seth. Oh fuck...Dean was close. Dolph was managing to make him cum. Oh fuck.

Dolph reached around and jerked Dean's throbbing, leaking cock.

Dean screamed in ecstasy as his orgasm thundered through him, spraying the bed.

Dolph was getting close. What a slut. Oh fuck...pull out, pull out...

He pulled out and fisted his cock before cursing loudly and exploding all up that back and those pert round ass cheeks. Oh yeah. Dean with jizz on him. Looked so right.

Dean fell to the bed, moaning in satisfaction.

Dolph quickly began to dress.

"Where you going?" asked Dean.

"I'm done," Dolph said shrugging, "So are you. Heading back to catch some Z's."

After last time with Cody, Dolph couldn't risk Reigns or ROllins catching him. Especially not Rollins. He was gonna high tail the fuck out of there before anyone walked in.

Dean was hurt.

He felt utterly used.

Now the high was dissipating...he felt so stupid.

"Don't you want to spend the night?" he asked, "Wake me up in a few hours for some more?"

"No thanks, you're a hot fuck though Dean," Dolph said, "Last time I hung about, Goldust walked in and it was hashtag awkward."

"Don't bother then!" snarled Dean.

"Don't be such a chick. We had fun, didn't we?" Dolph replied, pulling his vest back on, "Hit me up again if ya want. Keep it casual."

Dean just made an indistinct noise. Did he treat Cody like a hooker too? What an ass.

"See yaz soon."

And with that Dolph was gone as quickly as he'd come.

Dean felt empty. Null and void.

He'd forgotten this feeling of emptiness after another meaningless cheap fuck with a frustrated indie wrestler. He'd been with Seth for so long he'd forgotten. Dolph had literally used him as a substitute for his fist. Didn't touch him up or nothing. At least some of the indie guys had let Dean suck them off and jerked him a little.

Dean wanted to talk to someone. He started to tap a direct message to someone on Twitter.

_** TheDeanAmbrose CodyRhodesWWE **__Hey._

_** CodyRhodesWWE TheDeanAmbrose **__Hi. I saw Ziggler DM'd you. _

_** TheDeanAmbrose CodyRhodesWWE **__Yep. You can guess what for._

_** CodyRhodesWWE TheDeanAmbrose **__Oh Dean you didn't? *sad emoji* You poor thing. He's a prick *hug emoji*_

_** TheDeanAmbrose CodyRhodesWWE **__I asked for it didn';t I. Don't feel sorry for me._

_** CodyRhodesWWE TheDeanAmbrose **__Am available for hugs if you need them : ) x_

_** TheDeanAmbrose CodyRhodesWWE **__Thanks. Want to get out this room . DW. Wont hit on u._

_** CodyRhodesWWE TheDeanAmbrose **__Never thought that. Know a cry for help when I see 1. Room 459 x._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was up so late! And that it's still a week behind. I thought this past Raw wasn't as good as the post-Payback show and with the NXT segment I thought the chapter was long enough!<strong>

**So Centon are ALMOST back together. John has grown a set and realised Zack isn't as threatening as he tries to be. And Randal made his move. I couldn't keep them apart forever. Sorry!**

**Shade still at it like rabbits. I genuinely can't at this point think of drama for them. They're too manly to be drama queens!**

**Oh Dean :( You silly, silly boy. And I know the previous chapter closed with Dolph involved but last week's Smackdown with Dolph vs Seth gave me the idea. And gave Seth a legit reason to want to fight him. He's going to fight to reclaim Dean.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews! We're going to immediately kick off from this week's Raw. I'm going to gloss over the hideous poisoning of Stephanie segment and focus on the good stuff...Ambrollins feud and STARDUST! Sorry but Coddles is going to feature in this!_

_Oh by the way, end of the chapter, have Spotify open and play the two mentioned songs to embrace the effect. Haha!_

* * *

><p><em>Cleveland, Ohio.<em>

Seth Rollins was exiting his rental. Being a member of the Authority hadn't sunk in yet. He wanted to enjoy this career upsurge but it was difficult. Smackdown was horrible. He'd got a very satisfying win over that smug prick Ziggler (he swore the bookers had bugged him last week because the day after his now ex banged the blonde dickhead he was then put in a match against him!) but having to fight a furious Dean was horrible. At least before they were in a relationship and feuding just fuelled the bedroom fire, but now they were bitter rivals and the punches from Dean were for real. Dean seemed to have turned into Stanley Kowalski on meth on Smackdown and was reverting back to his old psychotic indie persona, both on and off screen. He'd heard the tales from Roman all week. Dean had been going out to gay bars every night after live events and ending up in some creep's bed. Dean the slut was back.

Seth would happily kill Ziggler. The dust had barely settled before that bastard had muscled in on Dean. And it was like the last 3 years had never happened. Even Triple H had been asking if things were OK. Seth had firmly replied yes and that he'll do anything that they asked him to push him as a corporate stooge and top heel. He had to man up and just fight Dean. He had kind of brought this on himself by keeping his heel turn from Dean. He should have known Dean would go off on the deep end.

"Hey," came a deep voice.

"Oh. Hi Rome. Don't be caught talking to your former business partner," snarked Seth.

Roman shook his head.

"I'm legit concerned about you man," he rumbled, clutching his script, "Especially after what I've just had the misfortune to find out."

"What? What have you found out?" snapped Seth.

"Dean. Well he's sorta back home so he got here last night," Roman mumbled, avoiding his ex tag partner's eyes, "And uh, when I got here...he..."

"What?!"

"Well he was getting out of this rotten beat up Buick with two other guys in it...older...creepy looking."

Seth shut his eyes.

"He's out of control man," Roman said, "You should talk."

"When he's not trying to rip my skin off on TV?" Seth said incredulously.

"C'mon man, he's upset," Roman replied.

"So upset he's getting fucked by strangers every single god-damn night?"

"Maybe it's how he likes to deal with it. Doesn't have to think about how much he misses you?"

"You're such a sap for a big dude Rome."

"Being a father does that," Roman replied, shrugging.

"Has he...uh...tried to make a move on you?" Seth mumbled, fearing the worst. Dean had been SO jealous of how Seth and Roman seemed to click easier than he and Roman had. And he was convinced Seth wanted Roman in him.

The large Samoan avoided Seth;s gaze.

"Yeah," he rumbled, "Walks around the locker room in his jockstrap. I told him to back it up. He thought I meant...I had to smack him to snap him out of it. He got major pissed and then went off on this rant about not being good enough for my tastes and stuff."

"And the fact that you're one hundred per cent straight.." sighed Seth, "He won't listen."

"Don't look at his Twitter, I'm amazed they havent hauled him up for the shit he posts," Roman said, "Seriously, he's always getting his ass out."

Seth felt sick.

He opened his phone, unable to take the suspense.

_**TheDeanAmbrose** Hot night last night ; ) Two Daddies played with me._

Seth exited the Twitter app in disgust.

"Why is nobody helping him?" he huffed.

"You could by telling him about going Corporate!" Roman said, "Face it man, this is your doing and you made your bed."

"I know," sighed Seth, too defeated to fight back, "Suppose I better go in."

"I got your back still OK," Roman said, "I think he has been hanging out with Rhodes a couple of times."

"No fucking wonder he's gone back to his old ways! Rhodes was a ho back in the day and all!" Seth erupted.

"Actually, when he has been hanging out with Rhodes, he's not gone out and done shit," Roman replied.

"Oh...OK," Seth said.

"Ziggler had Rhodes before...y'know..." Roman began.

"OK Ziggler's a fucking douchebag cunt," Seth snarled, "Does he just wait until guys break up and then move in to pick at the leftovers?! What a fucking vulture!"

"Looks like it," Roman said, "By the way. You've got him tonight."

"Great...I'm gonna fucking work stiff on his twerking ass," Seth growled, "Hometown boy or not."

"I think even Vince has heard stuff," Roman said, "He's done the show tonight. Hey. Guess what I'm doing?"

"Romancing someone?"

"Nope. Poisoning Stephanie. She's gonna yak all over Vickie. And then I'm in a battle royal to find another opponent for the title match."

"That's awesome man...I mean the battle royal," Seth said, "I better go prepare to face a blonde dickhead. See ya later."

* * *

><p>Dean was sat in Catering alone. His ass hurt from last night. Two downtown older men had been very rough with him, tag teaming him. He'd fucking loved it. He'd turned down the ketamine they'd offered him but took a lot of poppers.<p>

Cody had been such a willing ear last Monday night. But Dean had got the urge back in the cold light of day to start sleeping around again. That way he wouldn't have to think of Seth. And then they had Seth face Dolph on Smackdown. But Cody had been off for most of last week. So Dean had just gone out cock hunting. Sure he';d had some good fucks but none of them were Seth.

A shadow fell across him.

"Well hey there."

Dean looked up.

The smug grinning face of Cleveland's own Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey," mumbled Dean, swigging his diet soda.

"Doing anything after the show?" asked Dolph.

"Not at the moment," Dean replied.

"Funny, I forget you're an Ohio boy just like yours truly," the blonde replied, "No wonder we had such a good time last week."

"I don't talk, I just fuck," Dean said shrugging.

"You're the best ass I've had so far," Dolph said, "Man, I bust a few nuts thinking about how slutty you were for me."

"Cool...I guess," Dean said.

Dolph shuffled closer and reached across, stroking inside Dean's leg, hidden under the ugly, cheap, baggy jeans he was wearing as part of his updated costume. Dean moaned at the touch. Ziggler was an ass. But he knew how to talk the talk and make a move.

"I got your ex again, funny how they keep doing that," Dolph continued, stroking and enjoying the moans from his prey, "Must turn you on so much."

"Not really...Colby's a selfish cunt," Dean murmured, "Ohh fuck...Nick...stop..."

"Getting you wet am I?" teased Dolph, "Could always do a quickie...we got ages before the show starts."

"I uh...still...last night...bit...uh...sore," confessed Dean.

Dolph wasn't put off by how much of a whore Dean was. That';s what turned him on. Dean being the easiest ride in professional wrestling. Kelly Kelly in a tight vest and ugly jeans. Only with a tighter pussy.

"You know you want it," purred Dolph, unzipping the fly of Dean's jeans under the table and slowly running his finger not on Dean's hardening cock but his smooth thigh.

"Ohhhh..." moaned Dean. He reached over to Dolph's trunks and unzipped them.

"Jesus man you do want it!" gasped Dolph as Dean disappeared under the table.

"Yeah I do," moaned Dean and he began to suck Dolph off right there in the middle of catering. He was going to think about Seth and he couldn't. He needed to be distracted. Keep his time with Seth to the bare minimum. And Dolph tasted so masculine. Mmm.

Dolph was moaning and fucking Dean;'s mouth, trying to not draw attention to the fact that he was getting head at work where anybody could see.

Dean released Dolph and peeped up at him from under the table, a wild-eyed grin on his face.

"Wanna fuck me?"

"Find somewhere private, man!" gasped Dolph.

Dean slithered out from under the table.

"Restroom."

Dolph shrugged. Hey. Anywhere was cool with him. He was a man with blue balls and here was a more than willing piece of ass. Lately he was preferring to screw dudes rather than chicks. Well mainly because he now happened to work with someone as easy to talk into dropping his pants as Dean. Cody he wouldn't touch again. Hot body, hot ass, incredible mouth...but a little bit wrong in the head as far was DOlph was concerned. He screamed freaking Mathews' name during sex...someone Dolph saw as far, far beneath his good self. He had no qualms being Dean';s go to fuck buddy. Meant he didn't have to use his hand.

He zipped his trunks up and began to follow Dean, being careful not to be too close and be really obvious.

Dean found the mens room and padded inside, shooting a slutty smirk over his shoulder.

Dolph walked inside a minute or two later. The far stall was locked. He knocked the door.

It unbolted and Dean greeted him. His jeans and shoes (he'd been commando...having forgotten his underwear from last night's tricks) were thrown in the corner and he was in just his black vest. Dolph crept inside and Dean attacked his mouth with whimpers.

"You're a wild one arencha," Dolph growled, grabbing that smooth bubble ass, "You need careful handling."

"Don't pussy out on me now Nemeth," snarled Dean.

"Bend over."

Dean didn't need telling twice. He turned around and did just that, pulling his ass cheeks open. The two tricks had used a condom. Dolph was the only guy since his breakup who';d gone bare.

Dolph kneeled down and began to eat his eager partner out.

"Ohhhh FUCK!" snarled Dean, "Yeh...fuck yeah...eat it.."

Dolph continued to rim Dean's smooth, tight ass. Dean's rough, gravelly voice just sounded so fucking hot.

Dean was jerking his cock, moaning at the contact, trying hard to not imagine Seth.

Dolph unzipped his trunks once more and lowered them to his padded knees. He spat on his hand once more and coated his hard cock. He figured he'd been inside that ass once bare. He'll risk it. Dean looked like such a low-rent cheap fuck. Dolph will treat him as such. He stood behind Dean who held his ass open once more and leaned forward.

Dean cried out as he was painfully entered. Ow. Ow. He was sure this didn't hurt as much last week. But he hadn't been roughly pounded not twelve hours previous by two truckers that time. And he wished just one of his fucks had looked at his face...every one of them wanted to take him from behind. And none of them let him cum by himself. He always had to finish himself off. Actually the guy he had on Thursday night had jerked him. But he missed being made to feel like a partner rather than just a hole. They'd all said what a great tight ass he'd got. But none of them were Seth.

He was going to make sure Dolph didn't pull out until he, Dean had cum.

Dolph began to pound hard, yanking Dean's tousled, unruly hair right back. Dean cried out. Oh yes! His spot was being hit just right. Oh fuck yeah!

"More!"

"Damn you want it bad."

"Fuck yeah I do."

His voice was growly and dirty.

Dolph fucking loved it.

He spanked Dean hard and continued to wreck that ass. Could he make the dude blow his nut without jerking it? He'd gotten Cody to bust by himself after all.

"Oh yeah...yeah...just there Nick..."

Yes. Moan his name bitch.

Dean turned around, or tried to with his head pulled back. Dolph devoured his hungry mouth and continued to pound.

Dean's moans were getting louder.

And louder.

He was close.

Closer than he thought.

Maybe it was the thrill of being at work.

Oh fuck.

"OH FUCK YEAH NICK!"

Dean couldn't help it...his body convulsed as ropes of semen sprayed the tiled wall and the toilet in front of their sweaty writhing forms in this cramped stall. Dolph had just made him cum. Fuck yes.

Dolph was getting closer...his ego boosted by hearing Dean scream his name and watching Dean blow his load unaided. Oh fuck yeah. He owned that ass. Dean leaned forward to give Dolph more space to pound him.

Oh yeah! Still hitting his spot. Dolph carried on long enough he could get him to cum again!

Dolph grabbed Dean's shoulder as he jackrabbited his fellow Ohio native...oh fuck...he was close.

He growled and grunted as he too went over the edge.

"Oh yeah...shoot in me..." moaned Dean.

Oh fuck. Dolph forgot to pull out.

Oh well.

Dean clenched his hole and took everything.

Wow.

He was a great fuck. Dolph wanted a piece of that again. Deffo.

He pulled out of Dean.

Dean turned around.

"Come here," he grunted and kissed Dolph slurpily.

Dolph kissed him back, reluctantly. Now he'd shot his wad, he wanted to go back and get some eats before the show. No romance. He wasn't into that shit with dudes. Dudes were for fucking. Nothing more.

"You're amazing Nick," panted Dean.

"Thanks," Dolph replied, zipping up. He unbolted the door before Dean could even redress, "See ya later man."

"You know, I'm...not doing anything after the show," Dean smiled.

"Calm it," Dolph said, "Look...see ya later, yeah?"

He unbolted the door and went to the sink.

Dean sat down on the unforgiving cold plastic of the closed toilet seat as he heard Dolph...wash his hands?

Now he felt even more dirty and used.

WHy?

Why did he just let that asshole use him AGAIN? One grope and Dean was anybody's! Dean stood up. He had to shower. Did they have showers here? He groaned a little. He quickly lifted the seat. He had to get Dolph...out. So to speak.

Once he was dressed he went and began to feverishly soap up his arms...chest...back...anywhere that his vest exposed...to try and feel less dirty. It was awkward and clumsy but he felt a bit cleaner. Not where it mattered but at least he couldn't smell Dolph';s cologne on him now. Next time he'll say no. Next time? There won't be a next time. Cody had been so nice to him, and told him how bad anonymous fucking could be. It was never a substitute for a relationship. Cody had told him what Tye Dillinger/SHawn Spears had told him, Cody, all those years ago. Now Dean truly saw why. Especially as he'd let Dolph cum inside him. Only Seth had done that. For all his slutting about, Dean always made them wrap it. Until DOlph.

He'd almost asked Dolph on a fucking DATE...and then the blonde prick had just walked out on him! Dean studied his reflection, taking in his messy hair, his sweaty, flushed skin and his gold earring. He looked like a small town crook from a filthy low boozer. Who'd want him? Who'd want to date him? He was a cheap fuck. And that's all he'll ever be.

Seth had made him feel so wanted. And he'd still let his fierce jealousy and insecurity ruin their relationship.

Maybe it was a mark of how Dean had grown in the last few years. Rated M for Moxley seemed so...tacky. He hadn't even mentioned that once to Dolph. When the few tricks from last week had asked his name, he'd told them his real name. They'd not asked his surname. And none of them were wrestling fans. Which was lucky. He couldn't even risk it if anyone recognised him. The ring rat blogs were everywhere. Someone would dish the dirt somewhere.

The door to the bathroom opened.

"Oh...hey."

Cody.

Dean almost didn't recognise him.

His hair had almost been shaved off. And he was wearing his fake glasses.

"Hey..." mumbled Dean.

"How you been?" asked the ravenette.

"Been better," confessed Dean, "Good vacation?"

"A few days back home...meh," Cody replied, "You talked to Seth yet?"

"Er..."

"Dean..."

"I can't!"

"You've been fucking about haven't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Because I read your tweets?"

"Ah.."

"You can't keep doing that, it won't win Seth back!" Cody said, "Opening your legs to anything in pants is no subsitute for a real relationship!"

"Hark who's talking!" hit back Dean, "How many have you had since Josh dumped you? Oh yeah, four, including Ziggler?"

He felt sick even saying the blonde's name.

Cody observed Dean wince.

"Oh Dean...sweetie...you didn't..?"

"Yeah go on preach! Preach! I let him fuck me right here in this restroom!"

"Thought I could smell jizz," Cody remarked, "Oh jesus...I thought after that talk..."

"I know...nobody else talked to me...he came over..."

"Dean.." Cody went and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, "You're worth so much more than that!"

"Am I? Look at me Cody, I look like a dirty hillbilly from Snakebite, Florida! Who'd want a relationship with the likes of me? I look like Marlon Brando in _a Streetcar Named Desire _on fucking crack!"

"Surprised you know the movie," Cody remarked, "And don;t say that Dean."

"Alright for you, a hottie like you has no trouble getting laid," Dean snapped, "I'd give a right arm to look like you!"

"You won't say that later," Cody said, a small smile on his pretty face, "Don't tell anyone you've seen me, OK?"

"Why?"

"Just...OK...only Dustin, Vince, Hunter and Stephanie know I'm here," Cody said, "Hey. Hug. Now."

Dean sighed and let the adorable ravenette hug him. Cody was so good at hugs. Dean realised how wrong he'd been about Cody. He was a nice guy under his bitchy, sassy front. They'd both found out loads about the other last Monday night. And Cody was in the same boat as him.

"You should talk to Seth," Cody said after a silence, "He'd appreciate it...you're feuding after all...least keep the fueding to TV."

"Like he'd touch me after the way I've been."

"You're hurting. And trying to avoid thinking about him. I know because that's why I started sleeping around."

"When you weren't sleeping with your wife."

"Hush."

"Sorry."

"I know he's here," Cody said sadly, "I saw Paige as I came in...and of course she was with him and Summer...they didn't see me...it's why I hid in here."

"Is that what you meant by not telling anyone you're here?" asked Dean.

Cody nodded.

"What about Curtis Axel, he's your best bud?"

"It's best if I keep it to a minimum. I've told him I'll see him soon. And that's it."

"You're hiding stuff."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. And I don't know you as well as others.."

Cody giggled.

"Look at the time, better go get some food," he said, "Gonna head downtown rather than here. If you can't face Seth...join me if you like."

"People will talk, say I'm after you next," Dean said dryly.

"Dean, you're sweet, but I'm not into you," Cody smiled.

"You look like a model but you're not my type either," Dean said.

Cody pulled a beanie out of his backpack, still as always strapped around the front like a little boy, and placed it on his head.

"You haven't got a spare?" asked Dean, not in the mood for wild Tumblr girls.

"Yup, it's my favourite Triforce one so take good care of it," Cody replied, rummaging in his bag and locating said hat before handing it to Dean.

* * *

><p>John Cena was lifting some weights in his tour bus. His spirits had been lifted a fair amount recently. He wasn't going to lie, having Randy back in his life had been the best thing in recent weeks that had happened to him. But Randy had been off to get an injury seen to. And tweeting mischievous photos of himself sunbathing in tight shorts purely to get John's pulse racing.<p>

John even tolerated Zack. Sure, he still had to tap that ass most nights. But thinking of Randy. He hated having to confess that bit to Randy. But strangely, Randy didn't blow up at him. Maybe at last, Randy had grown up a little and stopped being so jealous. John had assured him he'd thought of the Missouri native every time. Randy had actually gotten off on being John's secret affair. He'd got one over on his arch-love-rival Ryder and that was enough to beat his green-eyed monster into submission. So he'd flooded John's phone (well, Snapchat) with naughty nudes so John wouldn't get caught out. So thoughtful. Ephemeral messaging was a Godsend. John had resisted the urge hard to take screenshots.

Zack was luckily out today (albeit spending John's money on clothes) so the Cenation leader was enjoying some much-needed downtime. He grunted and his sculpted torso was sheened with sweat. The Incredible Hulk indeed.

John did not hear the bus door open.

Or the cheeky footfalls.

He gasped as nimble fingers groped his ample behind and he almost dropped the bar bell.

"What the?"

"Don't tell me nobody's ever felt your ass before? A huge muscular piece of perfection like that?"

Unmistakeable. Gruff, bassy rumble.

Sparkling, piercing blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" John spluttered.

"Coming to see my man?" Randy said, raising his eyebrow.

"You didn;t say you were cleared for tonight," John replied, turning to kiss the mischievous Viper.

"Wanted to surprise you," Randy replied, eagerly returning the kiss, "You alone?"

"Yeah...the ball and chain is out maxing out my plastic downtown," John said.

"Gold digging bitch," snarled Randy, "You should cancel the card so it bounces every time he buys another ugly shirt."

"I can afford it," John said, "But thank you for your concern for my finances."

Randy casually laid back on the bed.

John placed his bar bell down and padded to the bus door, locking it. He felt so naughty. Carrying on with his man behind his rebound's back. Made it more exciting this way. And he and Randy were yet to make things up fully...

He shot his dimpled grin at the younger man as he returned, perching on the bed next to Randy.

"Missed you," purred Randy, pinning John to the bed.

"Bet you did, those Snapchats were filth. Pure filth," John smirked.

"So what do you think?" snarled Randy, "Ready to give me what I want?"

"Randal!"

"I've been waiting long enough," Randy growled, "Please?"

"So romantic," snarked John.

"I';d love a candelit diner-a-deux, night time walk in the park but we haven't got time for that after Raw," Randy said, voice dripping with sarcasm but deep down that's what he would have LOVED. Cleveland had some nice spots after all. But he missed John so much.

"I guess not," John said.

"I see you locked the bus, what are your intentions, John Felix Anthony Cena?" teased Randy, that naughty smile lifting his perfect face.

"I dunno," John smirked, "Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether Queen Randella is serious or just horny?"

"JOHNNY!"

Randy looked pissed off.

John snickered.

"What?"

"Call me Queen Randella again and I'm cutting your dick off."

"Like to see you try. You'd be a bitch from hell if you couldn;t get it at all."

John playfully wrestled Randy to the bed.

"God I hoipe I get to beat your ass tonight," Randy purred, painfully hard.

"If I don't beat yours first."

"Oh...fuck...please..." Randy was a hormonal mess. He was thrashing uselessly beneath John's strong grip. He humped the air.

"You're thirsty aren't you?" grinned John.

He began to kiss Randy's neck. He was going to still test his boy. Keep him waiting just that bit longer. Make sure he was deadly serious.

Randy whimpered at the contact. Oh fuck. John began to move down, lifting the tight black RKO tee and pecking those sculpted, perfect abs. He paused before unbuckling the Prada belt and pulling the buttons and zipper of the expensive jeans apart. Mmmm. Those thighs. He;d missed them. Zack had a fantastic body but he wasn't Randy Orton. And Randy was sporting tiny briefs that only just contained his sizeable hardon. Oh the minx.

Randy was willing to just submit and let John pleasure him. Oh John.

"Like them?" he rumbled.

"Another new pair?"

"Of course."

John began to pull the jeans down those amazing copper hued legs and removed Randy's loafers and socks. Randy eagerly peeled his tee off. For once he didn;t want to be rushed. John had no intention of doing so. He grinned at Randy. Randy smiled back. His blue eyes glittering.

"Love you..." he moaned, barely audible.

"Love you too," John replied, leaning over to peck those bristled lips.

"Please Johnny..."

"Sssh...no talking, just enjoy it."

John had a mischeivous smirk going on as he leaned back to Randy's torso before biting on the waistband of the Viper's briefs and pulled down, Randy's leaking cock springing free. John whipped them off him and began to softly jerk his boy off.

Randy whined and moaned, humping the air.

So far, their rendezvous had only been blowjobs, always for John by Randy. This time John was going to pleasure Randy.

John's fingers wandered down, caressing the younger man's balls, enjoying the thrashing and moaning before at last, touching his boy's entrance.

"Johnnnyyy..."

"Sssh."

John reached under the bed.

Menthol lube.

He'd refused to use THAT on Zack.

Somehow he'd always known Randy would be back.

He coated two fingers and then shuffled up the bed to lock eyes with Randy as he reached between those legs and finally...thankfully...entered him.

"Ohhhh fuck...Johnny..."

John grinned and began to ever-so-slowly finger, scissoring. He knew what he was doing. He had no intention of taking Randy. Cesaro had told him this over beers...you;ll be surprised how much your fingers can drive a man wild...

So John was just going to finger Randy. Foreplay. Keep him keen.

Randy's legs shot up and spread open, giving John full access. He was in so much ecstasy...oh wow...this felt...so good...just being touched...John taking his time. Oh John..

He was whining and moaning.

John pushed against Randy's prostate.

"OhhhhH!"

A deep, bassy grumble. Dripping with pleasure.

John had Randy in the palm of his hand. Or on the end of his finger. But anyway. He was going to jerk Randy without touching the younger man's cock. He hadn't done this in years.

"Ohhhh Johnny...fuck...you've not done this to me in fucking years..."

"Like it?"

Randy nodded.

Oh God!

This was...fucking incredible...why hadn't John taken it long and slow with him sooner..

"Let go..." John growled, voice low, "Baby..."

Randy whimpered.

John could ask him to do anything and he'd do it just to prolong this.

That perfect body was slowly writhing.

This was better than any porn in the world. And all John was using was two fingers.

"Johnny...don't stop!"

"No intention baby.."

"Johnny...oh...fuck...fuck...fucking...Johnny...!"

John pushed that little bit harder.

Randy cried out.

"Easy tiger," grinned John.

"Fucking...don't stop!"

Randy sounded desperate. Desperate to blow his load.

John jerked Randy;s dick a few times, making sure to keep his grip at the base. What? He'd read up on how to pleasure a bottom in his time.

Randy could barely cope. His senses were in overdrive.

He looked up at the mirror.

Soon.

Soon he would see John inside him, fucking him. Making love to him again.

Making him scream.

He lifted his ass up off the bed.

He wished John would be fully inside him.

But this was just as good.

"Johnny...!"

John continued to finger and jerk the base. He wanted Randy to cum without his hands.

The whimpers, rumbles and groans were telling him Randy was on the road to orgasm.

He stopped jerking and just concentrated on fingering.

Randy's legs were spread as wide as he could go.

"OhhhH!"

"C'mon baby...shoot yer wad for me."

John deliberately turned up his New England accent.

Randy was getting close.

He'd never cum from being fingered before.

Could he?

John kept the Thuganomics thing up and he definitely would.

John loved watching his boy lose his shit. Randy was so bottom. Without the fem-ness. Mostly. When he wasn't telling John off for not ironing his clothes or messing up his house, hotel or tour bus. or his collection of fast cars.

Randy could feel it shooting up his lower back. This was going to be intense. So fucking intense. He couldn't stop it. Keep pressing his spot...John please...Oh John...Oh John...his moans increased in volume into cries...he didn't care..he felt so good...this was a better feeling than any drugs...oh fuck...he couldn't hold it...yes John...keep at it...oh fuck.

Randy finally exploded, and his bristled mouth opened wide and he let out a strangled, bassy scream that rattled the windows of the bus as hot semen sprayed his dark bronze abs, burning on its way out, the knowledge that it was the man he was crazy about and had been since he was a kid of 21 only serving to intensify the sensation.

John was gobsmacked at just how much Randy got off on this. Wow. He wished he'd filmed it as this was the ultimate porn. And just from fingers! John owed Cesaro a million beers.

Randy, gasping, leane dup and yanked John in a passionate embrace, their lips smashing together.

"Oh fuck...you're a fucking God...I love you.."

"Hey hey...that's just the nut talking," chuckled John.

"I mean it Johnny...love you so much...won't ever...abuse the shit again...please...love you."

"I know baby, I know...I love you too..."

John prised Randy off his face. The Viper immediately yanked him right back down and hungrily groped the front of the West Newbury native's khaki shorts. John slapped the copper hand away.

"You've been doing it to me all week, today was my turn," he grinned, "Relax."

"Don't want to relax," grunted Randy, before taking in the messy tour bus.

"So..." John said loudly, "Shall we head into the arena?"

Randy immediately pulled on his briefs and sprung off the bed. Instantly, he began to pick up the empty protein shake bottles, protein bar wrappers...soda cans...empty water bottles, tossing them into the waste paper bin only to realise it was overflowing. With a growl of rage he stomped into the little kitchenette and returned with a black bin bag, angrily shoving all the rubbish into.

John was shaking with suppressed laughter. Oh jesus. Even at a time like this...

"WHAT YOU SMIRKING AT YOU DIRTY BASTARD?!" snarled Randy, startling John, "LOOK AT THIS FUCKING BUS! THIS HALF MILLION DOLLAR TOUR BUS!"

"I uh...got behind..." John spluttered, trying SO hard not to howl with laughter.

Randy thrust the rubbish bag into the bigger man;s enormous arms.

"We, that includes YOU, you lazy trogdolyte, are going to clean this fucking bus from cab to back end RIGHT NOW!"

"Randal...Raw..."

"FUCK RAW AND START CLEANING CENA!"

John, defeated, began to continue stuffing his rubbish into the bag. Oh Randy. If only the fans could see him now. His sexy live in male maid. Randy now had bright yellow and hideous rubber gloves on his inked arms and was raiding the cupboards for cleaning stuff. He stomped into the bathroom and made a loud gagging sound.

"Oh it's not that bad," John said.

"DO YOU CALL THIS CLEAN?!"

"Er...yeah..?"

SLAM!

The door slammed shut and John could hear bassy, furious chuntering and the sound of cleaner being sprayed. John collapsed on the bed, howling with silent mirth. He should so film Randy on one of his mess rants. No wonder he had hypermobile shoulders. He almost forgot that Zack was due back at any minute.

John supposed he better pull his weight and strip the bed. It stank of Zack's cologne and sweat. No wonder Randy was incensed, he conceded.

John had made the bed with fresh linen and dusted the shelves of the bed area before Randy had reappeared with a bulging bag of rubbish from the little bathroom.

"What's in there?" asked John.

"Oh just some dirty toothbrushes, bottles of cheap Walmart shower stuff," Randy growled.

"You didn't?"

"A half million dollar bus with WALMART shower stuff?"

"Not mine," John said, inwardly chuckling. Randy. Still a bitch. He was throwing all of Zack;s personal things in the bin. John could tell by the glint in his eyes. And damn his ass was eating those briefs. John was getting hard again just looking at Randy. He should wear a French Maid's outfit...well...just the apron. Jesus Cena, clean your mind.

"Where's that stinking bed stuff?" snarled Randy, barging past John, bending over right in front of him and picking up the old bed clothes before tossing them into the black bag.

"That could have been laundered and gone to charity," John remarked.

"After that skank's been sleeping and spilling his disgusting fluids on it, the poor and needy deserve far better," spat Randy, tying the bag up before opening yet another.

"I've cleared every bit of rubbish," John pleaded.

"Not quite," Randy said, and began to pick up all of Zack's clothes and tossing them into the new bag, "Some more trash that needs to go."

Oh Randy.

Sod Raw. They can be fashionably late.

This was a tense and charged atmosphere.

Randy knew John;s entire wardrobe virtually so he could easily pick out Zack;s clothes. SOme of the recently-bought designer pieces from Europe he decided to keep for himself. Zack wasn't much smaller in build than him. He'd boil wash them first obviously.

"Randal are you...?"

"They;d look far better on me than on that trashbag whore."

"I did pay for them," admitted John.

"And they're colors I like," Randy smirked, "Oh you."

He pecked John on the lips.

John shot him the dimples. He'd inadvertently picked out stuff for Zack that he liked Randy in. Maybe things were meant to be after all. Who could replace the inimitable Randy Orton in his life?

Randy finished dumping Zack;s clothes into the bag and tied it up. He found the back of an envelope and a pen and began to scrawl.

_Unfortunately they missed you when they culled the rest of the dead wood the other week._

_All your trash has been extracted from OUR home. Come anywhere near John again Cardona and I'm breaking all your bones. I'll see to it you never wrestle again...even TNA won't want you. Consider this a friendly warning. : )_

_Kisses,_

_The Face Of The WWE, 13 time WWE CHampion RKO (RKC) xx_

Randy had a grin of triumph as he attached this bitchy note to the clothes bag. John had read it over his shoulder, shaking his head. Oh that vicious viper tongue. The fangs were sharper than ever. And then Randy picked it up along with the two other rubbish bags and tossed them out of the bus door before locking it again behind him.

"Randal you're gonna get me into so much trouble," chuckled John.

"So?"

Randy removed his rubber gloves and dusted off his hands.

"Come here you little..." growled John and he lunged for Randy, picking him up onto his shoulders before AA'ing him onto the bed, the long legs almost knocking the mirror off the ceiling. John feverishly unbuttoned and took down his khakis before clambering onto the bed and devouring those bristled lips. He wanted Randy. Right now.

It had been enough time. He was sure Randy could get off once more. He was still young.

"Fuck yeah," growled Randy, "Take me...please..."

"Just what I'm gonna goddamn do Orton."

Randy moaned and raised his legs. Enough messing about. Just fuck him. Please. Be his again.

"Take your panties off!" John rasped, adopting his full Word Life persona.

Randy could not shed his briefs fast enough. His cock was already rock hard.

He tossed the lube to John who shucke doff his boxers and began to coat his weeping cock. John was aching to get off. And he wanted to do it inside the man he still loved more than anyone.

"Don't mess about Johnny...you prepped me more than enough earlier.."

John kneeled between Randy's open legs and aimed...entering him first time...oh wow...he'd missed this SO much. The tight warm heat...the bassy whimper as Randy FINALLY got what he craved.

"OH FUCK!" yelled Randy. He was not going to be quiet. Fuck it. His beloved John was back where he belonged. Inside him. And John's eyes were glittering. Randy moaned and began to hungrily kiss John before resting his callused hand on the handsome, dimpled face.

"Missed you..." he whined.

"I've missed you too baby.."

"Love me Johnny..."

John loved it when Randy got sappy. And when Randy got slutty. Everything about Randy damnit. Randy wrapped his long legs around his hulk possessively, locking him in. Dave WHO? Bryan WHO? How could he have been so fucking stupid?

John was touching his prostate perfectly.

This man was the fucking best...13 years on and still the best sex the Missouri native had ever had.

John began to thrust in and out, using his huge, powerful thighs to really see to Randy...to satisfy him totally...show him what he'd missed...remind him what they had together. Randy threw his head back and cried out immodestly, locking his long, inked arms around John's thick sinewy neck, snapping his hips to meet John halfway.

John was not going to last. God-damn he was horny and because it was RANDY he was in again. How could he have ever considered Zack...? Well he'd had no choice because Randy cheated on him...forget it now...what mattered most was that right now, Randy was in his rightful place. John's bed.

"Ohhh..fuck...JOHNNY!"

John began to slow down, not wanting to rush him.

Randy just let out moan after satisfied moan.

John grinned as he pulled almost all the way before slamming HARD back into him.

Randy let out an involuntary scream as his prostate just got nailed.

John loved making the Viper scream. He bet nobody else ever could. Not deep-voiced Randy. Only he, John had the privelege of bringing that bass up to a borderline falsetto.

He repeated this.

Randy let out another scream.

"God...damnit...Cena...John...stop...I can't..."

It was too fucking intense. Sweaty, early evening/ late afternoon sex. Oh yes. Fuck it. Carry on John. Nail him. SHow him you were the boss.

John grinned and continued to long fuck his long term partner, speeding up, showing off just how amazingly strong he was, Randy now a wailing, sweaty hot mess, not caring who heard him or how thirsty he looked. He was crying out John's name over and over again...not appreciating John pausing every now and again (to edge)

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

He was getting close again..

John didn't mind waiting even longer to nut. He just wanted to see if he could still make Randy come. He occasionally paused to steal some hungry kisses from the desperate mess that was once Randy Orton beneath him.

Suddenly Randy bellowed John;s name and he convulsed wildy as he came for the second time that day, all up his perfect abs, where his previous load had dried on.

"Don't...stop...please...cum in me..."

His voice was a gloriously masculine rasp.

John continued to pound that perfect ass...he couldn't stop now...he was cussing and growling mannishly...he let out a roar as he finally climaxed, driving deep inside Randy.

Randy wrapped his limp legs tight around John as the elder man kissed him passionately, their bodies soaked in sweat.

John, gasping, just about managed to pull out and lay beside Randy.

"Oh...holy fuck..."

"You're fucking amazing..."

"We gotta...Raw..."

"Don't say Raw again..."

John collapsed into chuckles.

So did Randy.

They fell into another lazy hug and lazy kiss before Randy lay his head on John's trucklike pecs. Awwww. John pecked the buzz cutted head and wrapped his treetrunklike arm around those hypermobile shoulders. Oh yes.

They were back.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett pulled his trunks back up over his sore arse as the Irishman stood against the wall next to him backstage. Oh this was so naughty. Arriving early, changing early and getting a bunk up at work yet again. All because Wade wanted to watch the World Cup highlights.<p>

"Can you not go without it for five minutes?" panted Sheamus, already redressed, his grey Fella tee showing clear sweat stains. He'll have to get a new one.

"Well Cena's not answering his bloody phone again," Wade complained.

"So you could have waited?" grinned Sheamus.

"Nope," Wade said.

"It's coming up to six!" Sheamus said, "I've got to go get a new t-shirt!"

"Go shirtless?" shrugged Wade.

"Times like this I wish I hadn't given up smoking!" Sheamus sighed, pulling his phone from the wires box beside them and dialling John's number one more time, "If we don't find John boy in the next five minutes Stephanie's gonna spank all of us!"

"Like you'd complain," Wade teased as Sheamus held the phone to his ear.

"Sup," John said, "Yeah, was gonna call you back."

"Where the bollocking hell are ya?!" Sheamus said, "Vince is looking for you! We're kicking off soon!"

"Alright, alright, I'm just walking to the arena now," John said.

"This better be good," Sheamus said, "See ya mate."

He hung up and beckoned to Wade.

"What now?"

"We go meet him so it looks like he had stuff to sort out."

The two Brits, well Englishman and Irishman padded towards the parking lot. Sure enough, there he was, the green hulk...

"I thought so," Sheamus folded his arms and smirked.

"So not really HIS fault," Wade said, before clapping mockingly, "Halle bloody lujah Cena, you finally shagged him."

Randy looked SO cocky as he held John';s hand.

John shot them both his dimpled smile as he approached, totally without shame.

"Yeah, yeah, be jealous," he teased.

"Good job you're a minute away mate, hey," Sheamus teased, "Don't let Ryder see you Randy."

"Ah," John said.

"You finally ditched him?" Sheamus said, raising a vermilion eyebrow.

"Well...I was going to...only someone got there first when he was having a hissy fit about the mess of the bus.." John sighed.

"Waaay...under the old thumb like before John boy, one nil!" catcalled Wade.

"Yeah yeah, I'll beat you at pool after the show," John said.

"Are those love bites?!" Wade drawled, "As usual Randy is a slag."

"Be jealous," rumbled Randy, folding his arms and looking smug as anything.

"Not of your high maintenance diva arse, poor John, " Wade hit back, "Hey Randy, I think your tampon string is poking out your trunks."

Sheamus howled with laughter.

Randy glowered at him.

"I'm gonna fucking slap you in a minute you English cunt!" he snarled.

"Ladies, ladies," Sheamus teased, "Handbags away, please."

"Don;t you bloody call me a lady!" spat Wade.

"You take his dick, that makes you the lady Barrett," Randy snapped.

"I can fucking take your prissy arse in a bare knuckle fight!" Wade growled, bearing down on Randy.

John and Sheamus were collapsing with mirth. Even when being 'catty' Wade was still ultra-manly and Northern.

"Please...please...save the Dynasty catfight for afters," sighed the Irishman.

"Barrett's salty because Cody quit on him," Randy said triumphantly, folding his arms, that mischeivous grin on his face once more, the one that meant John was shortly going to be clearing up the mess of the fallout of this.

"Where is your former stooge anyway?" asked Wade, "He's ignored my texts and even Goldust was being cagey."

Randy shrugged.

"How should I know?" he grunted.

"I thought he was your bitch," Wade snarked.

"Newsflash it's 2014 not 2009," Randy said, "And I thank you to remember that. Bennett."

"Sorry about him," John said, "He's a little sore."

Sheamus smirked from ear to ear as Randy went scarlet and scuttled back behind John like a scolded kid.

"Oh really? So how many times?"

"Once!" John said, "I'm not eighteen anymore O'Shaugnessy!"

"Quality not quantity...Paddy," sassed Randy, reminding them all alarmingly of Cody with a much deeper voice at that moment.

"Oh bloody hell he's swallowed Cody," sighed Wade, "John mate, we'll see you later when Randella LaKeitha Whoreton is off her period."

He turned and strode away, Sheamus, snickering, following him.

"I'll KICK YOUR ASS BAD NEWS BARRETT!" yelled Randy.

"Cool it!" chuckled John.

"Well he's got up himself since he got Sheamus up him," spat Randy.

"Come on trouble, let's go get food before Hunter gets mad," John said, taking his hand and leading him inside.

* * *

><p>Josh Mathews was just walking back through the curtain, having worked the dark match as a heel against Xavier Woods. With many of the lower-card heels like Drew, Jinder, JTG and Hawkins now pink slipped, the small announcer was now going to be wrestling as a heel but maintaining a face persona when running the preshow.<p>

He was met by Hunter.

"Oh...hi boss," he said, "Just gonna go start the preshow."

"It's cool, can wait," Hunter said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Er...sure," Josh said.

"It's nothing bad," the Game said, "Look...are things OK with you and..the other half?"

"We're not together anymore...broke up almost a month ago," Josh replied, avoiding the Game's eyes.

"Oh...right...just with Payback and stuff..."

"Yeah I didn;'t know that was gonna happen either...I haven't seen him really in ages. I try and avoid him...stay professional and all that."

Hunter nodded, looking a little sympathetic.

"Well you're doing a great job in the ring still, you worked Woods stiff," Hunter said, "But can I ask one thing and it's better coming from me than the boss...the Diamond Dust?"

"Yeah...?"

"Can you stop using it...not that you can't do it well...it's just...well that neckbreaker you can pull out of nowhere and as you're a bad guy now..."

"Sure," Josh said, "Can I ask why...is that OK?"

"Er..." Hunter avoided his eyes and Josh was curious, "Just...er...too flashy for a heel...I'll er see you soon kid. Go get your suit on."

"Right away boss."

Well that was odd. Was Hunter hiding something? Josh thought he was doing OK in his match just now. But Hunter didn't say that he wasn't...and Xavier hadn't complained.

"Heeyyy," came the English accent as Josh was greeted by BFF Paige.

"You don;t have to keep hugging me," he mumbled.

"But you look so cute in your colourful ring gear," Paige teased, "Blue and purple...my favourite on you too..." she pinched his cheek to annoy him.

"Quit that," Josh said, "Don't want to make Summer jealous."

"So what did the Game want?"

"He was acting weird. Told me I'm not allowed to use the Face Lift anymore."

"OK.."

"When I asked why...he was really cagey..."

Paige shrugged.

"Hey, least you're not getting bollocked," she said, "I had to get away from the locker room...Randy is all over John like a rash."

"They've just got back together," Josh said, "And from what...C..my ex used to tell me...Randy's big on PDAs now."

"You've got to speak to him," Paige said, "I can't keep hiding you. He'll be back soon."

"With his WIFE," Josh said, "Look...you don't have to..."

"I don't mind," the Divas Champion replied, "And I need someone to mum when Sami's not having a tantrum."

"Oh God, he wants to be Adrian's valet now!" Josh complained, "Even though Adrian...and I...and half the locker room told him it would be a total waste of his talent."

"Can you see him in tight dresses like Lana?" teased Paige as Josh snickered.

"Weirdly yes...he's got the ass for it," chuckled the small man.

"We're getting bitch slapped next time we're back in Florida," the raven haired young girl giggled.

"You mean I will...he'll just chew you out and then point out how you should be treating Summer," Josh replied.

"Oh he knows he can never beat me in a bitching match, he does try bless him," giggled Paige, tossing back her long black hair, "When's he gonna get called up?"

"He won't come to the main without Adrian," Josh said.

"So much for being an Independent Woman," Paige sighed, "I thought he was a sassy ginger ninja who took no shit."

"Behind every great man there's a great woman," Josh said, shrugging.

"Exactly," Paige said, standing behind Josh and chivvying him down the corridor, "So tonight, if your ex is indeed back here, you are going to talk to him."

"But SARAYA..."

"Don't Saraya me young man!"

"I'm thirty three...you're twenty one..."

"Age is just a number Joshua, who's the champion here?"

"Fine, you win. What makes you so sure he's going to be here anyway?"

"DO you not remember last week on Raw? He was finding a 'magnificent partner' for Goldust?"

"Oh...that means it's Sandow in another ridiculous suit..oh God...no...please don't tell me Ted's coming back? Hashtag AWKWARD when Fandango's about..."

"I don't think it is, wayy too obvious," Paige said, "Can't wait though. Oh hi Curtis."

"Hey..." Curtis was bored without Cody. Ryback was in a meeting with Carrano for now.

"Missing your fancy man?"

"He isn't my fancy man! He's my actual boyfriend! You wanna get laid sometime Paige."

"Who says I'm not?" teased the English girl, "But enough about me...you look bored shitless."

"I am...do you know if...oh hey Josh...don't worry about it..I'll ask someone else.."

"You can say his name," Josh sighed, "Cody. There. He does still work here. I can deal with it. He's your bestie."

"Why can't you just talk to him?" Curtis said, "Seriously...all he talks about is you. And how much he misses you! Just pull your head out of your ass and say sorry! He only wants to make stuff right! Now he's gone AWOL and nobody seems to know anything about him!"

"Curtis you don't have to," sighed Josh, "Look...I'll deal with it my way, OK?"

"Please do," Curtis said, "Cos I don't know how many more times he's gonna hit up creeps on Grindr. I'm facing Goldust and whomever he's got lined up this week...probably Sandow in a gold catsuit calling himself Silverdust or some other shit now all the irrelevant hacks have been fired...and I can't even find Goldust to go through our match!"

Two thick arms wrapped around Curtis' middle at that point.

"Hey," rumbled Ryback, "I know something you don't.."

"What?" Curtis pouted, melting into his Big Guy's embrace.

"I know who's tagging with Goldust," grinned the large man.

"Ooh tell me tell me..."

"Nah," smirked Ryback, "Leave it a surprise. Magic of wrestling...oh...hi Josh...didn't see you...yeah..."

"What's going on around here?" Josh huffed, mainly to himself, "I got a preshow to set up...I dunno...ugh...this place...nobody tells you anything anymore."

He stomped off muttering to himself, Paige following him.

Curtis turned to Ryback.

"Seriously...what do you know?" he asked.

"I told you, wait until the show starts, we're on near the end," Ryback said.

Curtis sighed. He could totally see why Josh was pissed...he too felt like people were hiding stuff. Honestly.

* * *

><p>Backstage Dean Ambrose, a gasping mess, was sat as far as he could from Seth. He'd kicked Seth's ass out there and they liked it. Looked like their feud was hotting up. He'd really had enough tonight. Bad enough Seth was facing Dolph after the seedy little encounter before the show...<p>

By gorilla, Seth was gulping down some water. He padded back towards Catering. Anywhere that wasn't near that smug prick Ziggler. What a douchebag. Seth could totally see why the guy kept having his monster pushes derailed. Fancy Dean saying he, Seth had a very punchable face! Dolph was the smuggest of them all! Seth enjoyed stiffing the blonde punk out there.

"Oy! Rollins!"

Seth turned and rolled his eyes.

"Grow a set Ziggler, I worked stiff on your ass to get more heat," he sighed.

Dolph scowled.

"You're a little bitch," he snapped, "Why does nobody here have real balls? All catty and bitchy like a bunch of chicks! Your ex is just as bad. Oh by the way, you can have him back. I'm done hitting that. His sloppy-ass cunt was blatantly being opened to half of Cleveland last night. And he tried to ask me on a date. No fucking thanks, who knows what I've caught off him."

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

Seth threw Dolph against the wall. Hearing him coldy insult Dean and speak of him like he was just a piece of garbage incensed him.

"Dunno why you love that," Dolph continued defiantly, "He's a cheap, trashy whore. I've paid for better holes than that in college!"

"YOU BASTARD..."

"Take your sweaty paws off me Rollins. Go back to Ring Of Honor with your buddy Punk. Seriously. You indie pricks are all the same. THink you deserve respect cos you paid your dues elsewhere. I dunno why you thought you could change a mess like Ambrose. He probably sucked Hunter to get his job!"

"Well who do you do to keep yours cos you can';t keep your punk-ass mouth shut in interviews!" Seth spat.

"Better than kissing corporate ass to get a push. You used to be so cool Rollins!"

"What is this? TUmblr?" snarked Seth, releasing Dolph.

"Whatever. I have my dignity and self respect," spat Dolph. He stormed away down the corridor.

"Prick," snarled Seth.

He decided to head over to Catering to get a drink. And then had the misfortune to walk right by the set of the ipecac prank result. Ugh. Oh well. Proof that nobody was safe from on screen humiliation. Seriously would Roman even do that? Seth had worked with the guy for two years and knew his screen gimmick through and through after all. He wandered into Catering and picked up a bottle of water. And then found himself face to face with his ex. Dean couldn't resist it.

"I've said all I need to say on TV," Seth said, not wanting to make a scene whilst Raw was on air.

"Oh that's right Colby, just use me as a stepping stone," snarled Dean, "Like the last 3 years meant nothing! Just like you didn't tell me you were going over me! Real nice."

"Please," sighed Seth, "Not now."

"Why? You afraid of everyone else knowing what a selfish coward you are?" Dean challenged, raising his voice.

"Keep your voice down."

"Why? Why? Am I embarrassing you? Huh?! Huh?!" Dean was now getting right in his ex's face.

Seth really didn't want to fight even though this was all totally his fault.

"You're only embarrassing yourself," he muttered, uncomfortably aware of Epico and Primo, Dean's nemeses watching this whole spectacle and sneering.

"Fight me like a man Colby!" yelled Dean, "Come on then! Let's do it! No prancing about! You think you're so amazing because youre from the indies! Well newsflash! So am I!"

"You're making an exhibition of yourself," Seth said, turning his back on Dean. Big mistake. Huge.

"Coward."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. Ziggler was far better."

OK that was it. Seth whipped right back around, his face a mask of fury. His chest was heaving in and out. He stared Dean down, the pair of them regarding one another with deepest loathing. Any sympathy Seth had felt when Dolph was trashing Dean to him had evaporated.

"I should have done this ages ago," spat Dean and he slapped Seth hard around the face, causing the Armenian to stumble back and almost send the food table careering over. Seth held his face, fury boiling up. No. Don't react. It's what he wants. He bit his lip hard and just chose to glare at Dean who was looking madder by the minute, his blue eyes popping wildily and morphing into his psychotic screen gimmick totally.

"Whats the matter Lopez? Chicken shit to fight back? Huh?!"

"Get the fuck out my sight."

"You make me fucking sick anyway. Corporate kiss ass. You fucking betrayed me. Live with that for the rest of your amazing career."

Dean's voice was shaking.

Seth felt sick.

He watched Dean storm out of Catering.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" roared Seth to the room at large as several superstars and divas all goggled at him.

Fuck this. He left the room, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"Like a bloody episode of Eastenders," Wade remarked.

"Ambrose doesn't do much acting on TV," Sheamus replied, "Seriously, the bloke's a mentalist. Have to say Seth's a nice looking fella. He could do better than that."

"Like who, your ex?" snarked Wade, "After all they're smark favourites."

"So are you," Sheamus reminded him, stung a little by the mention of Daniel, "It's because of the internet you got over again."

"True," conceded Wade, "I know I knock that little poof Cody but I do miss the weird shit he came up with for the JBL and Cole show."

"Is it really their show anymore?" Sheamus remarked, "Wade and Cody show more like. I reckon Slater should just become Clem."

"Cody picked Slater for that n'all," Wade replied, "I thought he hated him."

"Slater's OK now Gabriel's barely around," Sheamus said, "Had a few beers with him."

"Yeah I have an'all," Wade said, "Funny thing is, Cody came up with my whole Bad News shit in the first bleedin' place. He made this joke up about how I'm this old bloke he used to watch wrestle when he was a little kid who literally used to roll up and give bad news to people. And when I was invited onto the show I just thought sod it, use that Bad News Barrett crap. Next thing I know Vince says is the funniest thing he;s ever heard and bam. Here I am."

"So you're always slagging him yet he helped you revitalise your career?" Sheamus said incredulously.

"I guess...in a weird way I suppose...ugh...I like him. Even if he is a big mincing fucking fairy!" growled Wade.

Sheamus chuckled.

"You are a miserable sod tonight," he laughed, "Full on Jim Royle."

"Jim Royle my arse...oh bugger..." Wade huffed.

Sheamus let out a loud belly laugh. Wade could be so funny when he was pissed off. Maybe because he just remained so stubbornly and resolutely English no matter how long he'd lived in America now. On TV and off, he was the same.

Both men cried out suddenly as a huge bin bag was lobbed at them, missing both their heads by inches.

"What the bloody hell?!" roared Wade, springing to his feet.

"What the fuck ya playin' at?" bellowed Sheamus, following suit.

THe pair of them were staring at a scarlet faced Zack Ryder, wearing that ridiculous bunny suit and shaking. He looked so ridiculous that neither of them could hope to be intimidated at all.

Wade got in Zack's face.

"What the bloody fuck's your problem, chucking rubbish bags?!"

"You know perfectly fucking well," Zack choked, voice shaking, "You HELPED didn't you...DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Helped what?!" snapped Wade.

"You...helped...that...that...bitch...ruin my life..."

"What you talking about?" Sheamus snarled, "And you're lucky you're not on the floor having your mad arse beaten black and blue!"

"Fuck you both..."

Zack picked the bag up and stormed away. He wasn't done. Not by a long shot. He knew damn well that they'd assisted in Randy throwing his stuff out the bus. Zack didn't want to upset John so he'd not moved it back in. But rest assured this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Raw went on and on.<p>

Layla and Summer's feud progressed in a virtually no contest match.

Roman won the qualifying battle royal.

Paige beat Cameron to continue her winning streak.

And then it was time for the closing matches.

Curtis Axel was stood in the ring with RYback as Goldust came out before his music paused. He looked back up at his other half who was smirking ever so slightly under the darkness and yellow lights. And then...

"Introducing his tag team partner...Stardust!"

And then a new enchanting theme blasted through the arena as a catsuited figure appeared, moving very much like a mime artist, hands in front of their face, clad in gold gloves with a black star motif made up by the joined appendages.

Curtis' jaw dropped as the figure removed their hands and spread them to form a cross shape.

The face was painted gold with a black five-pointed star across the eyes like a robber's mask...a terrifying Joker-like toothy smile lighting up the golden face, framed by pointy black lips.

It was Cody.

He was wearing eerie red contacts and his hair had almost all been shaved off. But no mistaking that dazzling grin.

What the HELL?

Well that was one heck of a way to make an entrance! Curtis struggled to maintain his heel persona as he watched his bestie gurn and mug, moving lightly on his feet alongside his elder brother. He was literally a young Goldust. What a team.

The crowd seemed to absolutely lap it up.

Curtis shot a look up at the preshow booth. He bet his bottom dollar that Josh must have been floored.

It was a fast paced match once the bell sounded. Goldust doing his usual veteran stuff flawlessly. Eventually Stardust was tagged in and so was Curtis. He had no idea how to take Cody. Cody refused to break character so Curtis had to call a few spots. Sometimes this made the job far more exciting to work on the knife's edge like this. Not like he and Cody were newbies at the game. It was a quick back and forth before Curtis found himself in the turnbuckle, Cody shinnying gracefully up it with the agility of a cat, locking his arm around Curtis' neck, tapping his bestie's shoulder.

"Huh?!" Curtis didn';t know what Cody was trying to do.

"Diamond Dust..." Cody rasped, in a voice barely audible and Curtis got in position before the catsuited ravenette somersaulted over his head, Curtis selling the move like it murdered him. Cody slithered in to cover. One. Two. Three.

The arena erupted.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Paige, Summer and Emma had been watching this on the TV screen in Catering. Several people were reacting with interest and shock. On the whole it was a positive reaction. Apart from the usual bitter suspects like Epico, Primo and Zack.<p>

"What...was that," giggled Emma.

"He looks like a bloody mime artist!" Paige said, "THat was epic!"

"Like Aiden and Goldust had a baby..." put in Summer.

"Oh don't tell him that!" Paige giggled.

"Hadn't you better go up to the preshow panel?" Emma teased, "Go and do your Big Momma thing?"

"Can't yet," Paige replied.

Curtis Axel walked into Catering, still trying to process what just happened out there. He suppose, thinking about it, it was the most obvious thing to have done. Cody had been on a losing streak, he idolised his elder brother on screen and in real life...what better way to breathe new life into the Brotherhood than that? Curtis just couldn't understand why Cody had been so secretive about it. Oh well, it made for a much better reaction. And why had Ryback known and not him? Curtis was Cody's best friend!

"Hiii!" giggled Paige, spotting the bearded man.

"What...was...that...I can;t even...is this real?" Curtis sighed, perching next to her.

"Oh it's real," quipped Summer, "It's amazing."

"I am so going to steal some of his dance moves," Emma said, getting to her feet to go get some more food.

"Shall I go...?" Summer asked, sensing that her other half and Curtis had stuff to discuss.

"You don't have to.." Paige said.

"Oh relax," Summer replied, tossing back her mane of blonde hair, "See you in the car."

"I'm picking the music!" Paige called after her.

"Tomorrow it's my turn!" Summer hit back.

"Won't you get busted for being seen with her?" asked Curtis.

"No!" Paige said defensively. She forgot Curtis didn;t know about her and Summer.

"I mean cos you're a face and she's a heel.." Curtis replied, sensing he'd offended the young English girl.

"Oh...right...sorry...yeah..." Paige giggled airily, hoping she'd covered her tracks. Give it a few months she'll tell more people, "So...Stardust..."

"Yeah...Stardust...different," Curtis said, "Dunno where he's gone."

"Probably to do some backstage stuff?"

Two gold gloved hands appeared in front of Curtis' face.

"What the...?"

"Guess whooooo?"

"The Boogeyman?" Curtis snarked.

"Wrooooonnggg."

"I give up."

"Starrrdust..." Cody removed his hands and then shot Curtis his terrifying Joker smile.

"Can you not...it's freaky," complained Curtis. Cody still had his contacts in.

"You are officially my favourite," Paige remarked, forgetting the drama between the catsuited man and her male BFF completely.

Cody shot a huge grin at her. Eyes wide.

"Whoa!" she shrieked, dropping her title.

Cody sashayed around, putting his hands in front of his face before nipping behind Paige and flinging his arms around her face. He opened them and then shinnied onto the table.

Curtis was totally nonplussed. Cody looked genuinely happy for the first time in weeks. But could he stop that now the cameras were off? But Cody was an old-school 80s fan and was living his gimmick.

"Hi!" Cody beamed, in his normal voice.

"Er...hi.." Curtis replied.

Cody's gold boots rested on Curtis' lap.

"Do you mind?" Curtis complained.

"Like it?" Cody grinned.

"Yeah...wow..." Curtis said, "Way to relight your fire."

"THat was a Take That tune," giggled Paige.

"Hi Paige," Cody said, waving adorably. Or as cute as he could be with those freaky lenses in.

"Hi.." Paige replied, not knowing how to react. Last time they;d spoken their words had been crossed to say the least. She didn;t want to be rude as she was still a relative newbie compared to a seven year veteran like Cody.

"We need to talk," Curtis said.

"Later schmater," Cody replied, "Paaige..."

"Yeah?" the Divas Champion asked.

"Have you seen...?"

She should have guessed.

"Er...yeah...panel..."

"I watched his match," Cody said, "And he used the Diamond Dust..."

"Yeah he did..." Paige said, "That why you used it?"

"Stardust..." Cody did an eerie impression of his brother's signature intake of breath, "Paige...I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. Really...truly sorry...I deserved everything I got."

"It's OK," the Divas champion sighed, "And I was a bitch for being messenger girl."

"So...do you...think...he...might...want to...?"

"I honestly don't know," Paige said, "I won't interfere. I'll let you do it by yourself."

She got to her feet and left.

"She's right," Curtis put in, "Don't use messengers...go talk to him. It's doing nothing all this hiding."

"But maybe it was fate telling us we weren't going to work," Cody said sadly, "And if he slams the door in my face...he was so cold Curtis...so cold."

"I can't predict stuff," Curtis said, "But, you know whatever happens, I'm here. OK?"

"OK," Cody said, nodding.

He was filled with hope all the same. This new gimmick was the start of a new era. Before he was frustrated with his lack of direction on TV as well as Josh never being here enough. And when Josh was about he'd gotten cocky. This had been one hell of a slice of humble pie to chow down. But it had all been worth it. Cody didn't want to be 'queen bee'. He wasn't interested in stupid vapid gay culture anymore. It was all vodka, glitter, flashing lights, poppers and casual sex. Since the Dolph incident he'd deleted Grindr. That was one thing he'll never do again. His first impression of what he used to call "the slut's app" had been spot on. Nobody ever found love on things like that.

"Cody?" came Dustin's voice.

"Hey," Cody replied.

"You killed it baby boy," his brother said, "Fancy using...your ex's finisher though.."

"Only way I can be connected to him and fits the name.." Cody sighed, feeling his cheeks burn under the gold and black face paint, "Dustin...reckon the panel's open yet?"

"You're so predictable," sighed his brother, "Not until they've wrapped the post-show stuff. Why I'm here. They want us to do an interview for the app."

"Who's conducting it?" Cody asked, his hopes rising.

"Tom Phillips," Dustin said.

Cody's face fell. He'd hoped...so hoped. Oh well. Tom was a sweet kid. And then he looked up once more.

"What?" asked Dustin.

"Ooh...Tom...he's...Joshy's friend...reckon he could...?"

Dustin looked fondly at the eager hope in his brother's painted face. He was like a little boy in that respect. So naive sometimes though he thought he was so worldly.

"Could what?" the Attitude Era legend asked.

"Could...go...talk...to Joshy?"

"Cody...you're twenty-eight, not eight."

"I know but..."

"Fine, ask him once the cameras cut."

* * *

><p>Up in the preshow booth, the cameras had just wrapped for the post-show discussion. Booker T had already headed downstairs, leaving Josh with Alex Riley. It was almost like the olden days now Alex was once more dating the now-departed Evan Bourne. Josh had been a total mess.<p>

He wasn't going to sugar coat it.

Stardust had knocked him for six. And then some. He'd taken a leaf from JR's book and not read the Raw scripts so he could react to stuff naturally. And Paige hadn't tweeted him or nothing so he;d been totally unprepared for Cody's new look.

And he finally understood everything that happened earlier. Triple H was telling him to stop using the Face Lift (Diamond Dust) because Cody had adopted it. And Ryback clearly must have known before Curtis hence HIS cagey behaviour. Josh could see when the cameras were on Rybaxel that Curtis was just as gobsmacked as he was.

His phone buzzed.

_**From: Paige**_

_OMG! What do you think of Stardust? xxxx_

Oh Paige.

He tapped a reply.

_**To: Paige**_

_Call me a softie but I think I'm in love again : O x_

With a jolt Josh read through it. What? Did he really just admit that?! Oh God he was getting soft in his old age. All resentment for Cody prior had seemingly evaporated...all because of a new gimmick. Wow. THis was why Josh had never wanted to work in any other industry. Professional wrestling had such a unique and magical hold over you once you were in.

_**From: Paige**_

_about fucking TIME! so all this drama...what for? And his arse in spandex...*heart-eye emojis* *wink faces* xxx_

_**To: Paige**_

_yeah OK, no need to be such a horny bitch : P Guess I got a ton of pride to swallow._

Oh he so did. Josh was stubborn but he knew he'd been a total douchebag. Cody had been a bitch but what he, Josh, had done was cold-blooded and cruel. Splitting up hadn't done either of them any good. He was 33. Getting a little old to jump to the dump. Work on things. Talk. Unlike Cody, Josh hadn't gotten any attention since dumping him. Nobody else interested him.

"I can hear the gears grinding," remarked Alex.

"Yeah..."

"Do I need to ask?" the former wrestler turned commentator asked.

"Nope."

Josh was packing his stuff up, his heart pounding. He felt like a schoolkid whose crush was nearby. This was ridiculous. But anything could happen in WWE. Never a truer mantra. Ask anyone who worked there.

Footsteps sounded on the floor of the podium at that point and Josh looked up to see Tom Phillips.

"Hey," he said, "Something up?"

"Oh, no," Tom replied, "Someone wants to see you."

"Is it Hunter?" asked Josh stupidly.

"Uh-uh."

"Where are they?" Josh asked.

"Backstage once this shit all gets taken down," Tom said, "It's important."

"Oh...OK..." Josh murmured, heart racing. Was he being fired?

Alex just smirked at him.

"What?" snapped Josh.

"You have gone SO red," Alex chuckled.

"Yeah you have," put in Tom.

"Oh quit making fun of me," Josh complained, "I better go find out whats up. Maybe I'm getting an NXT title shot."

He began to make his way backstage amongst the dwindling throng of fans who were obviously hanging about to try and snaffle a photo with a wrestler or an autograph. Josh might be half-wrestler, half-announcer but he wasn't 'important enough' to get harassed by fangirls and wannabe ring rats, so he was backstage before he knew it. He was searching for Hunter.

But Hunter and Stephanie had already left, obviously because Stephanie was a key figure in the Special Olympics. Hence the crass way she'd been written off TV for tonight.

"C'mon Tom, drop a hint, who wants to see me?" Josh asked, "I'm tired and want to get back."

Tom just had this grin going on.

And then Josh jumped as two hands wrapped around his face. Gold gloves. Pushed together. And a familiar, comforting scent just masked by that of the rubber catsuit. He looked down and saw golden boots.

Not wanting to get his hopes up..

"Hi Dustin, what's with the theatrics?"

The hands moved apart and turned so the palms were in front of Josh's face. A black star made whole. Josh knew it. Only Cody...he never did things the rational way.

Josh turned and stared into those eyes, still hidden behind red contacts but unmistakeable.

"Er...Tom, what's going on?" Josh asked stupidly.

"Oh wake up," the young announcer said, "Look I'll catch you at Main Event tomorrow. You got stuff to do."

"Haven't I just...?" Josh sighed as Tom left.

He felt so utterly stupid.

Cody stayed silent as he stayed in the mime-artistesque pose. Josh was reminded of Aiden English in some ways.

And then suddenly Cody relaxed and blinked.

"Hi..." Josh said sheepishly.

"You smell nice," Cody whispered.

Odd way to start.

"Just my usual cologne...the one you bought me for my birthday," Josh mumbled.

Cody couldn't help but smile.

"Joshy..."

"Coddles..."

Cody was warming from within. Hearing that cute higher-pitched voice say his most loved and sometimes hated nickname was more than enough. He knew they had to talk. But not whilst he was still in costume. He reached and stroked Josh's face apprehensively, half expecting the smaller man to bite him.

Josh didn't know what to do or say. He'd done this. And after everything, Cody was the one approaching him when it should have been the other way around. He should have been the one asking Cody for an olive branch as he, Josh had been the one to dump him via a messenger. The lowest and most cowardly way.

SLAP!

Josh stumbled back in horror.

"That was for dumping me using Paige as messenger girl!" Cody sniffled.

"I deserved that," Josh agreed. Ow. A Cody bitch slap hurt even more with gloves, "You can hit me again if you want. I'm an asshole."

"No Joshy...you're mine...always mine..I love you. I'm sorry too...for being a horrible, shallow, vapid, nasty mouthed bitch who didn't appreciate you which made you dump me in the first place."

"We're both assholes then," Josh sighed, holding his stinging cheek.

"Oh God...I really hurt you..."

"It's fine...really..."

"No...let me look..."

The gloved hand removed Josh's ring-covered one and then Cody pecked Josh's cheek, leaving a black kiss.

Josh looked up at him curiously.

Cody smiled.

And then Josh leaned forward and kissed him on the black painted mouth. Cody making the most precious little whines and whimpering squeaks at the back of his throat as he returned it. It was a gentle, soft kiss. But one that both men had been desperate for all the time they'd been apart.

COdy took Josh's hand in his.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too...Stardust."

"Oh you.."

"Miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know Joshy."

Cody kissed Josh one more time.

"I promise you.." he sniffled, "Things will be different...I missed you so much...no more Regina George stuff...just me...the real me..."

"Shut up, you'll spoil your face," Josh replied, failing to hide the wetness streaming down his chubby little cheeks, "It's all I ever asked Coddles...be you. Not acting out the Mean Gay Quotes Twitter account."

Cody reached into a hidden pocket of his catsuit and pulled out the lenseless glasses before placing them on his painted, smudged by tears now, face.

"You look adorable with shaved hair," Josh said, reaching up to feel the mousy buzz cut, "So soft still.."

Cody just leaned forward and nuzzled Josh's suit jacket.

"Coddles...you'll get paint..."

"So?" Nuzzle nuzzle.

"We should go change..."

"You look amazing in that suit.."

"Dont feel it...got all my wrestling gear under it."

Cody linked his arm in Josh's, and his gloved hand took Josh's. He was glowing with happiness. The last few weeks were a blur. He knew they weren't out the woods yet and he appreciated it. But not as much as he was appreciating this moment right now. And he was in no rush to get into bed. Being slutty whilst single made him realise that sex wasn't everything. No connection. Never felt half as good with some random Grindr hookup than with someone he loved. And after picturing Josh when being nailed by a hottie like Dolph...well Cody knew that going after no strings fucks was pointless. When he could be working on salvaging what he and Josh had.

"My rental's just there," Josh said, "We'll go straight to Columbus."

"I don't think I'm booked," Cody replied.

"I might be, plus...Smackdown preshow," Josh said.

"Don't care as long as I get to spend time with you."

Nuzzle nuzzle.

"Coddles...paint..jacket.."

"Looks good with sparkles."

THat adorable grin...even with the creepy paint.

The sound of clapping.

"Paige..." Josh went scarlet.

"Awwwwwwwwwww..." the Divas champion cooed, "Aren't you just too fucking cute?"

"Yeah yeah," mumbled Josh, "Shouldn't you be roadtripping and blasting metal music to Summer?"

"You shared the car with us, remember?"

"Oh...yeah...right..."

"So is he coming with the full paint on?"

Cody grinned.

"Looks like it," Josh said.

"Let me take a selfie then," Paige smirked and she stood in front of Cody, her title over her shoulder and pulled a comical scared face.

The boys followed the young Brit girl towards the rental car. Summer Rae was in the driving seat. As they approached she jumped, not expecting to see Stardust.

"Oh my God...you startled me!" she said.

"He's going to scare tailgaters away," PAige grinned as she got into the passenger seat.

"Oh I got your bags," Summer said to Josh, "Mainly to piss off Epico and Primo I walked into the guys locker room. Ryder called me Big Bird."

"Really?" Josh said, "Don;t go picking fights with guys Summer..."

"I can handle some bitter undercarders," she said, idly playing with her blonde tresses, "Less work than Eva."

"Oh the shade!" Paige teased, "Why don't you quit Total Divas if you hate it that much?"

"Keep the bosses happy," Summer said.

"But you're back on NXT so that's good right?" Josh said, pretending to zip up Cody's bag as the girls shared a kiss..mainly to distract Cody and protect them.

Cody climbed in and pulled his belt across.

He looked so bizarre sat in the car in his full Stardust regalia. But hey, maybe it would scare away tailgaters!

As the engine started and the radio came on, instantly some death metal screamo blasted, startling everyone.

Paige was headbanging like a good'un.

"Only you dancing," Josh teased.

"You do not 'dance' to this," the young girl admonished him.

"Put some 80s on," Josh said, "Feeling a bit slushy tonight."

"Good cos so am I," Summer said, unplugging Paige's phone.

"Hey!" complained the Divas Champ, "Emma NEVER does that."

"We had it all the way here," Summer, "And you did say.."

"Fine...as there's cuteness in the back," Paige sighed but she was smirking.

Summer plugged her phone into the radio instead and scrolled the albums.

First song that came on was Wind Beneath My Wings.

"No...no..." Paige said, "I cannot handle this right now."

"OK OK.."

"Awww I love that," Cody said.

"Yeah but you are the weirdest geek in the world who also likes chick flicks," Josh teased.

"Now you can watch Beaches with me," Cody said "Joshy you'll like it I promise."

Summer scrolled again.

T'Pau, China In Your Hand.

Perfect. She whacked the volume up to full.

And as the song began, Paige began to over dramatically mime the lyrics, filming it on her phone for Instagram. She might be a rock chick but even she couldn't resist a good cheesy power ballad.

"If they spot Coddles in the back it;s gonna look weird," remarked Josh as they pulled out onto the road.

Cody was looking out the window, just taking in the moment, enjoying the old school music, watching the world (well, Ohio,) go by. He was so happy right now. A few people in passing cars did double takes at the gold painted face but it was dark enough to mask him.

"So anyone know what's up with Dean Ambrose?" Paige asked as the song ended.

Only to be followed by Tiffany, I Think We're Alone Now.

"I dunno, don't see him and Seth backstage even though they're feuding," Josh said.

"Cos they've split up," Cody said, breaking his silence.

"Oh...I didn't know," Josh said.

"Been helping Dean," Cody said, "He and I were in the same boat..."

He couldn't face going into that now. Would spoil the moment. Talk about it when they were alone in the hotel.

Plus how could you have a serious conversation with I Think We're Alone Now blasting through the car?

Cody grinned and took his phone out, filming himself lipsyncing to the Tiffany song. This was frightening with the face paint. He sent it to Curtis.

He felt like nothing could spoil the mood right now. It all seemed worth it. He reached for Josh's hand once more and clasped it, looking over at the small man who smiled warmly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwww. Even if I'm the only one who cares, my babies are back together! Stardust gives me about a century of life. YAASSS BITCH.<strong>

**Centon are back in action. But Zack is hurt and is going to get his own back. Will he target Randy or Shade as they were 'accomplices'? Wait and see. **

**I get the feeling this chapter may not be well received due to the lack of Shade smut but they have to do more than just screw in every chapter! At the moment they're serving as commentators of sorts but now they might have drama of their own in the form of Zack.**

**Main drama was of course the Ambrollins. Seth seems to well and truly burned his bridges with Dean now. And Dean is clearly going off the rails but at least he;s got some support in Cody..**

**As you can see Paige and Summer (their roadtrip videos on Instagram only serve to fuel this pairing more and more!) are solid and showing more signs of open-ness. Sorry if they seem a bit distant...a) they're keeping under wraps, and b)I am shit at writing fem slash. Though I love writing Paige as the wisecracking faghag. Haha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**When Raw Wraps 15**

_Well I thought I'd leave it a few days before starting the next chapter. Obviously a LOT has happened since the previous one._

_Firstly, with Wade off the scene with his shoulder injury for the forseeable future, I'm not sure how much he and Sheamus can do for the enxt few chapters...Ambrollins feud heating up...no more Joshy...and now with the smark's fave diva back on ship...well, we'll see!_

* * *

><p>The Money In The Bank pay per view had just minutes ago gone off air, and as per usual, many battered bodies were heading for their Boston hotel rooms, glad to get some rest before Raw.<p>

Seth Rollins was a mixed bag of emotions right now. He kinda guessed he would be the ladder match winner albeit in shady circumstances. And despite all the drama, he was genuinely worried about Dean. Dean had dislocated his shoulder during the ladder match and had begged to have it popped back in DURING THE MATCH before finally heading backstage to have the necessary evil done there before coming back to sabotage Seth's win. Seth knew that the cameras had caught his concern for his now-ex boyfriend. Despite being at bitter war with Dean, both on and off screen now since their acrimonious breakup, he was still worried. Especially with that prick Ziggler taking every oppertunity during the fucking ladder match to stick the boot in under his breath.

After a much needed bath and locking away of the briefcase, Seth decided to head to the hotel bar to see who was about. He could use a few unwinding drinks.

He tied his two tone hair up into a tight bun and shoved a beanie hat over it, as well as removing his contact lenses and replacing them with his glasses. People will still recognise him, especially those DAMN Tumblr girls, but hey, anything to stay anonymous right now.

The bar was pretty swanky here. The Sheraton was a good choice, he remarked. He had to laugh at the memories of that godawful motel back in Minneapolis where he and Dean had wound up next door to a very horny Rybaxel...seemed like a decade ago now.

"Coors light please buddy," he asked the barman.

Man he needed that beer.

"Hey Sheamus, whats up?"

Sheamus was nursing a Guinness.

"Don't ask," the Irishman groaned.

"Not guy drama? A big tough brute like you?" Seth said, turning his bar stool to face the redhead.

"You'll be surprised," sighed Sheamus, "There's some crafty bastards out there."

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Seth, "Don't see Cena."

"He's playing nurse," Sheamus replied, "To Randy. 12 staples."

"Ouch," Seth replied, wincing, "Shoot away man."

"Well I'm pissed off about Wade," Sheamus said, "I'm no Dean Malenko in that ring but that Swagger was lucky I've been restraining myself or his arse would have been kicked from one end of the room to the other."

"How long is he gonna be off?" asked Seth.

"A few months," Sheamus said, "But that's not the worst part. Now my ex has decided to show his ugly face once more."

"Ex?"

Oh. Yeah. Right. Seth didn't know about him and Daniel and that whole hot mess.

"Thought it would have been all over the shop by now," Sheamus snarked, "I'll give you a clue."

He raised his arms and began to do the 'Yes!' motion.

"Ohh...wow...but he's married..."

"So's Cody. So is Miz. Don't you have a beard an'all?"

"Well yeah but...wow..."

"Yeah," Sheamus replied, "Luckily, I've not bumped into Bryan yet...thankfully Brie's also here so hopefully. Hows your old fella?"

"He's not my fella and hasn't been for a month or so," Seth said, "The night I turned heel...was the night he dumped my ass."

"Oh man, sorry to hear that," Sheamus said, "He's been hanging out with Dolph lately...hang on, last week you and him had that big fight didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, you saw...him getting in my face at work. Suppose all the guys are having a good laugh, huh?"

"Nope," Sheamus replied, draining what was left of his Guinness, "Thanks for the chat mate but I'm gonna hit the sack. Might Skype the ball and chain to keep him happy."

"Don't call him that, you'll miss him if he goes," Seth said, wishing he could take his own damn advice.

"Thanks mate..laters."

"Yeah, laters."

* * *

><p>Sheamus made his way out of the bar and across the lobby towards the lifts. He called the lift. Damn. Hurry up. He was tired and irritable.<p>

The doors opened and Sheamus could have died. Seriously? Was someobody up there laughing at him?

Inside the lift were Daniel, Brie and Nikki Bella.

And Daniel's lip curled into the lightest of smirks.

Sheamus painted what he hoped was a jovial if fake smile on his pale, bearded face as he greeted them.

Both Nikki and Brie were being super friendly and it just made him feel even more uncomfortable. He did not like the look on Daniel's face at all. His fucking WIFE was stood right there and the Irishman could just tell this wasn;'t over.

"I'll see you in there honey, yeah?" Daniel said, pecking Brie, his blue eyes fixed on Sheamus as he did so. What a shady...no-good...

Sheamus tried so hard to not glower at him. Come on...close damnit...he pushed the doors shut button repeatedly. As Nikki and Brie walked down the lobby, Daniel nimbly darted into the lift and the doors shut, trappping them both inside temporarily.

"Hi!" he beamed.

Sheamus folded his arms and scowled.

"Where do you get off?" he snarled.

"I'm just saying hello," the little man replied.

"No you're not...leave me alone you conniving...vicious little bastard!" spat Sheamus.

"Not very nice is it Shea, saying that to the guy who still has your promise ring and is recovering from a very serious injury," Daniel grinned, getting right into the Irishman's space, "I've been thinking about you a lot Shea...I miss you."

"Creep," spat Sheamus.

"I can still feel you in me Shea, how you used to pin me down...make me scream..."

"You're sick!"

"Really? You're sticking it in a monkey like Barrett and I'm the sick one?"

Sheamus cracked his knuckles. He didn't care how over Daniel was; if that little prick didn't shut up Sheamus was going to give him a broken face to go with his neck. He now couldn't believe what he saw in Daniel.

Daniel edged closer and closer, their jean clad crotches touching. Sheamus could tell Daniel was hard.

"Come on Shea, kiss me...just one little kiss? I know you still want me."

"Leave me alone.."

"I always get what I want Shea."

"Brie deserves a real man not a fucking parasite."

"I could break your fat limbs in any number of submission holds Farrelly and you know that...now be a good boy and give me a kiss."

"No."

Daniel smirked and grabbed Sheamus's bulge through his jeans. Sheamus moaned at the contact but wriggled away.

"Told you...you still want me too.." Daniel turned to the wall and stuck his round bottom out, the jeans clinging to every curve and beginning to slowly wiggle his hips naughtily, "Come on Shea, open invitation. Let some of that frustration out on me...she doesn't have to know...your new 'fella' is broken and stuck at home...just you and your hand tonight.."

"You make me sick."

Daniel turned and began to put on his best 'puppy dog' face, which didn't help that now with his hair the length it was, really made him look like a bearded collie or Tibetan Terrier. Or a Labradoodle. He began to whine...like a dog.

Sheamus was incredulous.

Thankfully his floor had appeared and the doors opened.

He could not get out of that lift fast enough. He sprinted down the corridor towards his room...513...where was it...ah...he fumbled for his key card. Where the fuck was it?! He swore he put it in his pocket...damn he hoped he hadn't left it on the bar. Fuck. Shit.

He wasn't in the mood for a night on John Cena's tour bus with Randy around to slobber over him. Seriously, happy couples were not what the Irishman wanted right now. He decided to mentally retrace his steps..

"Looking for this?"

Sheamus gasped and looked up at a grinning Daniel, who was waving his keycard gloatingly at him. The little prick must have swiped it when he was trying to goad the Irishman into kissing him.

"Give me that back."

"Ask nicely Shea."

"Fine. Please may I have my key card back?"

Daniel smirked. Before promptly stuffing the key card down the back of his jeans. The cool, slim plastic felt a little odd inside his breifs against his bare butt...but hey...he had Sheamus over a barrel now.

"You little SHIT!" Sheamus threw Daniel against the wall, "You give me my twatting card back this fucking minute!"

"Come on Shea, don't tell me you don't want to," purred Daniel, eyes glittering with lust tinged with a touch of malice, "I'm giving you the most open invite to take me and all you care about is a damn key card?"

Sheamus felt sick. He had no choice. It was either spend the night in the corridor. Or..well...

"I'm so sorry Stuart...sorry Brie..." he whispered before roughly shoving his hand down the back of Daniel's jeans.

"Ohhh Shea...you brute.." moaned the little man, "I've been fantasising about this for ages."

Sheamus grabbed the card, not denying that Daniel's skin was still very soft...and yanked it out. But Daniel, being the fast little pest that he was, managed to wrestle Sheamus to the wall and press his lips against the bigger man's.

"Ohhh Shea.." he whimpered, "I've missed you."

"You...bastard.." gasped Sheamus, thankfully still keeping hold of his key, "If you don;t get the fuck out my sight this minute, I'm gonna call 911."

"Really?" scoffed Daniel, "What's my crime?"

"Harassment...no, sexual harassment. And technically we're at work still," Sheamus said, "Maybe I'll report you for sexual harassment. Try explaining THAT to Brie."

"Isn't a crime if the recipient wants it, and unless you've stuffed something down there, that boner tells me you enjoyed it," sneered Daniel.

Sheamus just huffed before swiping his card at last and opening the door. Daniel following him inside.

The Irishman cursed. He was in a really tight spot now. How the fuck could he get out of this? How could he get rid of Daniel? Threatening to report him and have his year and a half long push taken away didn't seem to faze him...neither did telling Daniel's lovely wife!

Daniel's phone rang.

"Oh hey Brie," he said jovially, giving Sheamus the nastiest grin.

Sheamus knew Daniel was doing this purely out of spite. And because he could. He never realised Daniel was so..shady. Now. He could totally see how John Cena felt with Zack Ryder. It was almost a rehash of exactly the scenario John described to him. You couldn't make up half the shit that went down in WWE.

"I'll be down...see you soon..love you..bye." Daniel hung up.

"Get out," snarled Sheamus.

Daniel just smirked as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"SHIT! SHITT! FUCK!" roared Sheamus, punching the bed hard.

"Oh hey Sheamus...bad time?"

"WHAT?!" yelled the Irishman at whomever had walked by the open door.

"I'll come back later," Cody said, raising his arms in defence.

"Oh...sorry..." sighed Sheamus, "You might as well come in...before any fans catch me."

Cody raised his eyebrows but padded inside anyway, closing the door.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "What did Dee Bee want? He totally blanked me. Again."

"Take it you're no longer mates," Sheamus spat.

"Hasn't spoken to me once, didn't even ask how I was when Joshy got fired, " Cody said sadly, "Don't mind though...I have Dustin. I have Curtis. Don't need him really. What was he doing in your hotel room?"

"Take three guesses," Sheamus said, "And before you ask. No I did not. I wouldn't shag him if he was the last on earth now. He's transmogrified into a less bonkers and hairier version of Ryder."

"No?" asked Cody, "He's not a schemer...not Bryan...he's one of the nicest guys in pro wrestling."

"Haa...I thought that until he got in the lift with me, touched me up, stole my bloody keycard so I had to fucking almost finger him to get it back and then followed me into my sodding room! If Brie hadn't called him...he'll have probably stripped me down and forced himself on me!"

"You're being paranoid...he couldn't take a brute like you in a real fight," Cody said.

"He's crafty enough I wouldn't put anything past that little sod.." huffed Sheamus.

"I had no idea Bryan was such a shady bitch..." Cody replied, "I can tell by your face you're being truthful."

"Not many would believe me, huh?" Sheamus said, "Big bloke from Dublin being sexually harassed by a shortarse hippie from Aberdeen, Washington."

"Well...uh...I didn't say that but if the cap fits," Cody said, avoiding Sheamus' glare.

The Irishman sighed.

"Sorry, you're right," he said, "You know...I used to think you were nothing more than a busybody and a stereotypical gay..."

"So does half the roster," Cody said sadly, "I made my bed...I gotta lie in it. Not trying to dig for gossip, I was just on my way down to the bar, saw him walk out your room, look at me, blatantly ignore me then heard you shouting. Just wanted to see if everything was OK."

"Well, I'm pissed the fuck off with Swagger for the barrier thing," Sheamus said.

"Don't blame you," Cody replied, "How's Wade getting on?"

"Well he's gonna be off for a few months, and someone's gonna nab his title," SHeamus huffed, "By the way, don't take the blokey crap he gives you to heart...deep down he likes you. After all, you were responsible for him getting back over.."

Cody looked away.

"Just being silly...didn;t think Vince would like it," he mumbled, "He looked good in my old jacket, huh?"

Sheamus grinned a little.

"Can't deny I thought about ripping it open and shagging him in it," he smirked.

"You can have it if you like," COdy said, "Won't be needing it for a while. Might cheer him up with his shoulder."

"He's been told to steer clear of strenuous activity," grumbled Sheamus.

"Then do some naughty video chatting," Cody replied, "It's what I've got to make do with now. All the time."

"Oh yeah, ninety day no compete clause," Sheamus said, "I never even asked how you were doing...sucks that he just got fired like that."

"Nobody's invincible," Cody sniffled, "Never felt so lonely...always thought he'd be here forever...just like Cole and that dirty old bastard King."

"Glad someone else thinks Lawler's basically Benny Hill for this century," Sheamus snarled, "I'm not that matey with Paige but that lass is young enough to be his bloody granddaughter."

"I better go," Cody said, "Call Wade. And tell him about Bryan."

"Laters."

"See ya."

Cody padded out of the room and back down to the hotel bar.

"Oh...hey Dean...thought you';d be downstairs."

"Me? Uh...nah...shoulder...resting it..." Dean said, cheeks pink, looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you really?" Cody fixed him with a glare.

Dean sighed.

"Dean..." Cody said reproachfully.

"I'm allowed!" Dean hit back defensively.

"Did you not see the camera...he was worried sick about you!" Cody said, "You should be fighting to get him back! Please tell me you're not...not Dolph..."

Dean avoided his gaze.

"On your own head," Cody sighed, "I can't stop you."

"No. You can't," Dean replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Cody just nodded before walking away in disgust. After everything...but he knew he couldn't interfere. If Dean wanted to be fuckbuddies with that prick Ziggler who was obviously using him...it was his choice. He could tell Dean missed Seth. And that Seth was worried shitless about Dean during the ladder match. No Cody. Stop playing cupid. But he needed a focus for his attention now the man he loved was fired.

His phone buzzed.

_**From: Curtis**_

_Where are you? Skype vid chat got dirty did it? ; )_

Cody smiled a little.

_**To: Curtis**_

_Calm yo tits, just got distracted...on way now x_

He padded towards the lifts.

* * *

><p>Dean watched Cody wait. And then enter the lift. Coast was now clear. He knocked on the door he'd been hovering outside.<p>

It opened and a handsome blonde answered. Only not the blonde Cody had assumed. Six foot six, perfectly proportioned. Freshly showered and his chic haircut lying just the right side of scruffy on his head.

"Hey," Jack Swagger drawled.

"Hey," Dean replied.

"Come on in," the Oklahoman said.

Dean walked inside, closing the door.

"Man...you're so hot," he moaned to Jack, who was wearing a skimpy towel that also showed off his long legs. Damn...why didn't go after this guy sooner...

"So are you man," grinned Jack, "Stanley Kowalski."

"Funny it doesn't seem annoying when a hottie calls you that," smirked Dean, reaching out to touch those huge pecs, "Ohhh fuck..."

Jack grinned good naturedly. He knew he shouldn't mess about with any more guys on the roster after the way Mike got attached to him, but he couldn;t help it. He'd been craving the sweaty hardness of a male body and a hot male ass to fuck..and Dean had hit him up on Grindr after the show. Keeping things discreet.

"You sound frustrated man," he said, taking Dean's face in his large hands. Even Dean seemed short compared to him. Dean had a rawness about him. Mike was such a pampered prince. Cesaro was his equal. Damn Jack did miss pounding Cesaro's solid hairy buns though. He was the only guy who'd ever get to tap the Swiss like that. Now Cesaro and Mike were a couple..and Mike had still gone after him until Jack had to turn nasty on him to get him to leave him alone.

Jack leaned in and kissed Dean, softly at first. Dean whimpered and kissed back. The big guy was being well...nice...to him. He missed that. And he could smell Jack's manly shower gel still. And cologne. He wished he;'d showered now.

He pulled away.

"What's the matter?" asked the Real American.

"SHould have showered," mumbled Dean, "My pits stink..."

Jack grinned.

"I kinda like that...you're a dude not a chick," he drawled, "But if ya want...I can soap you up."

Dean whimpered. Damn. He should have dropped his pants for this guy years ago!

He began to undress, keeping his briefs on. What? He still wore sexy underwear..never know when they might come in handy.

"Damn dude, you should have gone back to trunks," Jack grinned, "You've got a hot body under there...who knew?"

"Not watch my FCW or any of my indie days?" Dean replied.

"Yeah but..."

"Spank me if you like," Dean said, turning and bending over a little.

Jack did just that.

Dean moaned.

He padded into the bathroom, making sure to wiggle his butt a little to entice the hot blonde he'd pulled some more. Jack followed him in and, ever the gent, turned the shower on. A second one will be fine. Maybe he could seduce Dean in the shower. He was a roughneck Oklahoman but he could be a gent. He knew Dean wanted some of that roughness but they had all night. One night stand. Might as well make the most.

Dean slipped his tight briefs off and stepped in.

Jack stared at his smooth ass.

He could see why those teenage girls went bonkers for Dean now. Plus the guy had a really dirty smirk.

He removed his small towel and stepped his Herculean frame into the shower too, hugging Dean from behind, kissing his neck.

Dean moaned and ground against him. He hadn't taken a look at the blonde's cock but Jack HAD sent a dick pic. He was big.

And he could feel it hardening between his ass cheeks under the shower..mmmm...Dean was a slut. He was embracing it fully now. He'd been the easiest fuck in the indies.

Jack began to soap Dean up, washing his back. He'd twigged that Dean might be a horny slut but also wanted affection too. A bit like Mike in a way. Only with less expensive tastes.

"Ohh Jake..." whimpered Dean huskily, "Damn..anyone told ya how good you are with your hands..."

"No," grinned Jack, moving his hand around Dean's middle and soaping his smooth thighs, deliberately avoiding his cock, "Clearly you've been neglected though man...you sound sooo relieved.."

Dean wriggled out before sinking to his knees, shooting a grin up at Jack, his hair wet and over his face. Damn. He should do a wet photoshoot, Jack thought...before groaning as that hot, hungry mouth closed over his cock.

Dean massaged the big guy's meaty ass cheeks as he sucked Jack off, enjoying the grateful grunts and growls from the blonde. Jack clearly was gagging for some attention being away from his hot supermodel wife. Dean was more flattered than ever that Jack wanted him for a night.

Jack prised Dean's head off him as he switched off the shower.

"On the bed," he gasped.

"Anything you say big guy," rasped Dean.

He climbed out and began to dry himself down seductively. He could be whatever they wanted him to be. He was dirty and rough, pure Moxley for a creep like Dolph. Jack was well...being nice...treating him like he was a human not just a blow up doll. It was amazing how varied wrestlers were once you got them in bed. Dean still missed Seth. He couldn't deny that. But right now, he had a grade A blonde stud to attend to.

Jack dried himself off agan before slapping Dean's bottom playfully.

"On the bed you horny little bastard," he growled.

"Dominant aren't we?" Dean moaned.

"You said you liked guys who take charge," smirked Jack.

Dean lay on the bed, opening his legs, showing his smooth asshole to Jack.

"Do you want yours sucked?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Don't have to," Dean said.

Jack crawled onto the bed, his huge frame more noticeable than ever, and he straddled Dean, before masterfully devouring his lips, giving Dean the much-needed kisses the Cincinnati native had missed horribly since Seth. Dolph was so selfish. Only barely kissing him.

Dean broke the kiss, enchanted. The Oklahoman was one HELL of a kisser.

"Have you lube?" he purred.

"Always," Jack smirked, "Do you er...like it bare or a rubber be OK?"

"Your choice," Dean said, "Negative by the way."

Jack decided to play it safe and wrap it. He heard Dolph talk about how dirty and slutty Dean was. OK he'd hit Dean up because his own balls were blue but he wasn't a reckless prick like Ziggler. He went to his bag and retrieved the bottle of lube and a condom before applying the sheath to himself. He then began to kiss Dean's neck and stroked Dean's cock to keep him hard.

Dean moaned and whimpered.

"How do you like it man?" whispered Jack.

"However you want it stud," moaned Dean, "Please...just...I need you in me."

Jack smirked a little. Couldn't deny that was a boost to the ol' ego. Especially with Sheamus plotting his death. He said sorry, OK? Accidents happen. He did not, contrary to malicious gossip, deliberately injure Barrett because the Brit was more over than him. He just threw Wade and Wade fell wrong and hit the barrier hard. Jack had tried to see if it was OK before Dean had run in to attack him. Even then, Jack had noticed how touchy-feely Dean was. Again, partly why he'd hit the Ohio native up.

Well, Jack seemed to have a thing for Ohio boys...

He began to coat his condom-coated dick before handing Dean the lube.

"Was hoping you'd prep me.." Dean said, shooting him puppy dog eyes.

Jack grinned.

Why not?

"On your back then bud," he rasped, coating two of his long fingers with the lubricant and gently pushing at Dean's tight hole.

"Ohhhhhhh...oh yeah..." moaned Dean gratefully as the fingers entered him...Jack was being so...deft.

"You like that?"

"Oh yeah...you know how to touch."

That;s what Mike used to say as well. Even Cesaro had commented on his delicacy when it came to the necessary in bed.

And Dean was leaking precum so Jack must be doing something right. He just treated dudes like girls in bed cos that was all he knew. He hadn't been with that many guys overall.

Dean rolled onto all fours, ass up.

"C'mon then," he moaned, "All yours Swaggs.."

Jack rose to his knees and lined up. Damn Dean had a great little ass. His thick upper body and his slim legs and bubble butt..he was hot. Looked better with that unruly mop of hair wet for sure. He pushed against Dean and managed to enter.

"Ohhh...owww...fuck...you're big.."

"Been told..."

Jack paused. He wasn't an asshole and wasn't going to hurt Dean.

"Keep going."

Jack did so..pushing all the way inside until those curvy globes were flush with his flat torso. Dean looked so good on the end of his cock.

"Ohhh fuck...fuck yes..." Dean moaned, curving his back sluttishly, "That's what I'm talkin' about...fuck me stud."

Jack began to thrust in and out, keeping one hand on Dean's shoulder, being careful not to hurt him as he didn't want to injure yet another man's shoulder, especially a recently-dislocated-and-popped-back-in one.

"More!" barked Dean.

"Dude...your shoulder..."

"I don't give a fuck!"

"I'm not hurting you." Jack pulled out.

"You fucker...fucking..." snarled Dean.

"Hey hey...calm it.." JAck said, "Just being careful."

"Protecting your ass more like!" spat Dean.

"You hurt that shoulder, your push is gone," Jack said.

"You killed Barrett's push, might as well kill mine too."

"C'mon...look...got a better idea."

Jack was idly jerking to stay hard.

"And what's that? Whisper sweet nothings in my ear? I fuck, Hager, I don't talk."

"Trust me. Climb on man.."

"I don't hug. I'm not a pussy."

"Just trust me dude."

"Fine!"

Dean reluctantly straddled Jack's lap and moaned as he was penetrated once more...oh fuck his spot just got well and truly hit this way. The curve of the blonde's dick was MADE for this position! Oh yes.

Jack grinned and wrapped his long arms around Dean.

Dean moaned softer.

Oh yes..

He was being held.

He began to writhe slowly.

"Slow down, you're in control man," Jack rasped seductively, "Easy...that's it...good boy..."

"Say my name...say it...go on...Jakey..."

Jack grinned. Dean was literally melting. He'd tamed the Lunatic Fringe all by changing sex position. He'd had Mike a whining mess in this position and all. He moved his lean hips in time with Dean, enjoying the tight heat, the softer hoarse moans, the way Dean's smooth legs began to wrap around his lower back.

"Jon.."

"Ohhhh...Jake...damn...you're...a fucking stud...so good...fuck...ohh..fuck..."

"Let it out man..."

Dean's ass was so fucking tight...the guy was clenching..arching his back.

Jack leaned forward and kissed him some more.

Dean moaned against his lips.

He would so go back to Jack.

Fuck Dolph and his selfish ass.

At least Jack bothered pleasing him.

Jack lay back on the bed.

"C'mon man, you call the shots..let it out."

Jack wasn't stupid. He knew Dean was still trying to get over a breakup. Word had spread fast since Rollins went heel. And Jack had heard people talking. He had to admit he was surprised but oh well. He had Dean Ambrose on his cock and nobody else did.

Dean began to ride him hard, thinking about Seth's smug bastard face...and how he dissed Dean on Raw. Fucking selfish PRICK! Only thinking of himself and his fucking push. Oh now he was really riding, taking his anger out on Jack.

Jack was grunting and growling...fuck yeah. He didn't mind being used for Dean to fuck out his anger. He was 270 pounds. He could take it. Dean was one hot bottom. Oh fuck. Dean was bouncing up and down, growling and cursing..clawing at Jack's chest.

"Yeah...c'mon boy...take it out on me...good boy Jon.."

Dean moaned between growls. He was getting close. He was probably bruising Jack's pelvis but he didn't give a fuck. His prostate was well and truly stabbed.

"So much fucking better than Colby! Fuck yeah!" he groaned.

Ouch. Jack pretended he didn't hear. He spanked Dean's ass.

"Do that again! Spank me!"

Jack did so once more.

Dean's back was arched, his relocated shoulder throbbing...his orgasm fast approaching...fuck yes stud, make him cum...make him forget...one more...Dean cried out as ropes of semen finally flew from his cock and splattering Jack's ripped, toned, lean abs and pecs, Jack taking his flailing hands to hold him steady.

"Fuck yeah..." he growled, "Shoot your load man...let it out."

Jack believed that was what they termed an 'angry hole'. Or a 'power bottom' as Rhodes always said.

Dean climbed off Jack, sated.

"Oh.,..you..didn't.." he gasped.

"S'OK," Jack lied. He was gagging to blow a load and he would have liked to have done it up Dean's ass. But never mind.

Dean ripped the condom off and began to suck Jack off in earnest, playing with the large man's sweaty balls, determined to get Jack off. He didn't mean to come first. He took Jack right down to the base, licking the already well-stimulated tip and moaned softly.

It didn;t take long.

Jack began to fuck Dean's mouth hard, moaning, cursing, grunting...thrashing around the bed before suddenly bellowing and jets of warm essence were spurting into Dean's mouth and down his throat. He swallowed every drop hungrily.

"Feel better, huh?" he rasped, crawling next to the now-spent and sated blonde.

"Where did ya learn head like that?" gasped Jack.

"Indies," Dean said.

"Wow...fuck...listen man..you can stay if ya like," Jack said, painting, "I'm not a prick who'll kick you out."

"Really?" Dean couldn't help but smile, "Thanks...that's really nice of you.."

"You can ride with me to Raw..."

"Oh can I?"

"Yeah."

"Ride with you or just ride you?"

"You cheeky little.." Jack chuckled a little, spanking Dean as the younger man cuddled up. He hugged Dean to him, letting the touslehaired head rest on his big chest. Dean whined and really snuggled. The Lunatic Fringe was really a big softie. Jack suspected that from the off. He was happy to give Dean what he needed.

* * *

><p>Raw had arrived in Hartford, CT.<p>

The Divas locker room was fairly deserted and the first two to arrive were Divas Champion Paige and Summer Rae.

"You should have waited to meet the Total Divas," Paige was saying.

"Oh screw them," Summer replied.

"Harsh crowd last night," Paige said.

"Only to be expected," sighed Summer, "We both expected it."

"It's bloody ridiculous," Paige said, "It';s like, six months now? People need to get over Punk. Yeah he was awesome. But he's gone."

"Are you OK?" asked Summer.

"Yeah..." sighed Paige.

"Missing your little spikyhaired partner in crime?" Summer giggled.

"Yeah...first Oli...now him...they all leave me!" Paige threw her hands up melodramatically.

"I heard something last night..well I read it on Bleacher Report," Summer said, "Our whorey friend back in Florida...his concussion means he won't wrestle again."

"Really? Awww what a rotten shame," snarked Paige, "Maybe if he spent less time on his back and more time actually working..."

"I don't want to think about Corey on his back before Raw..you filthy cow!" giggled Summer.

"Stop channeling Oli!"

The two girls had a bit of a playful wrestle which then led into a bit of a snog. Until the door opened and they flew apart, both failing to hide the blushing on their faces.

"Afternoon," Layla said, placing her handbag into the corner and placing her sunglasses atop her head.

"Hi..."

"Hey.."

"OK what's going on?" Layla folded her arms.

"Nothing!" Both girls replied in unison.

"Hmmmm..." Layla's lip curled slightly, "Both blushing...OK ladies..out with it while there's no hateful bitches around? Are you two...?"

"No! Whatever gave you that idea!" Paige spluttered.

"Going soft in your old age?" teased Summer.

"Look you can tell me, I'm not a gossip. Lucky it was me and not Renee."

"The job stealing slag," snarled Paige.  
>"Hey hey," Summer said.<p>

Layla looked confused and then got it.

"Wonder what we'll be doing tonight?" she said, deciding to change the subject before sitting down on a bag. She stood up again.

"Sure there's nobody else here?" she asked, picking the bag up.

"Uh-uh," replied Paige, "Stephanie's probably doing official stuff. That's not hers."

"Looks like a thrift shop acquisition so not Nattie's," Summer put in, "No shade!" she added, throwing her hands up quickly as Paige shot her a look.

The sound of the toilet flushing and sink running sounded before the bathroom door opened and a petite brunette, tanned girl appeared.

All three women froze.

Layla scowled. Her face was a perfect LayCool expression. Oh no. Not today. Anyone but HER. Especially after the disrespectful chants during hers and Summer's match last night.

"You..." she hissed.

"Surprise bitch," deadpanned AJ Lee, skipping over to them, "Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me Layla?"

"Did you really just quote an overused meme?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"And that's my bag," AJ said, snapping her fingers to Layla/her ex girlfriend.

Layla handed the former champion the handbag, AJ making sure to flash her wedding ring gloatingly at her as she took the bag, a devious smile on her tanned, pretty face.

"Hi Paige," she grinned, "Guess what. I'm taking back what's mine tonight."

"What?" gasped Paige.

"That's right...sweetheart, we have a match tonight. Mirror image of your debut. Only I'm beating you. And thus taking MY title back. And then there'll be a Divas Champion who can actually GET a reaction for once. I'll see you for going over the spots later. Bye!"

She sauntered out of the room like she basically owned the place, all three women throwing stony glowers in her wake.

"Oh fan fucking tastic!" Paige snapped.

"IWC will be thrilled, though, right?" Summer put in, "You and her. It's what they want."

"And they'll still somehow find a way to want The Lord High Empress Kharma involved," Layla snarked, "Oh well. Looks like it's the AJ show once again. Fun while it lasted."

She scurried out of the room and Paige and Summer both heard sobs as the elder English diva left.

"Smug bitch," Summer hissed, "She's gonna be unbearable now isn't she...Mrs Punk."

"Maybe she can be BFFs with Whorey Corey...ugh...I shouldn't be complaining should I...I get a match..."

"No...you best get ready girl." Summer said, pecking her on the cheek.

Layla stormed into Catering in one hell of a mood. Just great. She supposed this day would come eventually but she'd genuinely thought once Paige snatched AJ's title back in April (ha, how apt) that the former Geek Goddess was done with the company after being Queen Bee for almost two years whilst every other Diva fell by the wayside into sheer irrelevancy. It was bad enough being dumped for pro wrestling's biggest man whore, and it was another blow when she found out about their marriage...and now AJ was not only back and set to rule the roost once more, she was also flashing her wedding ring deliberately.

Did Curtis Axel know AJ was back? Layla supposed she better go warn him because knowing how catty AJ had become, she would probably go gloat to him too. AJ never used to be like this. She was the girl next door for ages, so humble, geeky, happy to be there and nice to everyone. But as her title reign had gone on, and she hooked up with Punk, she changed and barely spoke to any of the divas unless it was a promo or calling spots in a match.

A delicate hand tapped her shoulder.

She jumped.

"Hey Lay..." a soft lisp.

Unmistakable.

"Hi Cody.."

"How are you doing?"

"Had better days."

"THat crowd was shit...and you got the death slot."

"Well that..haha...no...never mind me. How are you?"

"Lonely," confessed Cody, "Curtis hasn't arrived...Lay...can we...talk?"

"I suppose," sighed the English diva, "Let me just get some tea...oh...shit...Happy Birthday, I guess...sorry.."

"It's OK LAy," Cody said softly, "I wasn't expecting a present...way I've treated you."

Once they were sat at a table, Cody sighed heavily and ran his hands over his adorable buzz cut.

"No wife with you?" asked Layla before she could stop herself.

"Uh uh. I know you're still mad at me...don't blame you...just your tweet..."

"I meant it, even if you hate me, I meant it," Layla replied.

"I don't hate you...I'm sorry...so sorry...for being a nasty, horrible self entitled bitch to you."

"I just want to know why," Layla said.

"I don't know...got cocky cos Joshy...then I started dropping down the card, jobbing left right and centre again...frustrated...being married to a woman..."

"All got on top of you...lashing out?"

"Yeah..."

"Look I can't forget the things you said to me..you were truly vile, Cody...but...I can see you're sorry...and it's your birthday... so I accept."

"Thank you Lay...thank you. Means so much. I know I got what I deserved when he...dumped me..."

"Did you really shag Dolph or was that just gossip?"

Cody avoided her eyes.

"Oh Cody...why?"

"I was lonely...he suckered me in.."

"Takes two to tango Cody. Why? All that crap you used to give Josh.."

"I know...I know...all in the past now Lay...I miss him so much."

"I know. I miss him too. Least you got to be at that NXT. I saw you in the front row. You shouldn't have worn that paisley shirt..."

"It's my favourite..and he always likes me in it. After the show...it was perfect. I got him to watch Beaches."

"Oh Cody...you're such a sap."

And to Cody's relief...she was smiling.

"Come here you great big soppy..." Layla leaned over to hug him. He hugged her right back. SHe forgot how good he was at hugging. Once they broke apart he perched back into his seat and then reached into his pocket, pulling out his Off Duty Glasses. With his new haircut he looked so different with his signature lenseless specs on.

"So what's the matter...you looked so pissed when you came in?"

Layla was about to answer when AJ skipped by.

"Oh hi Cody, how's life?" she trilled.

"Hi AJ," Cody said, coldly.

"There's something missing here, can't put my finger on it," she said, smirking once more, "Oh yeah. Josh got his irrelevant ass fired. About time if you ask me."  
>"But I didn't ask you," snapped Cody.<p>

"That's not a very nice way to address your new Divas Champion," AJ sneered, twisting a lock of her black hair around her finger, "I suggest you show some respect."

"Last time I looked the champ was Paige," Cody replied.

"Until the end of the show. Oh dear looks like the fans don't like your precious AntiDiva as much as you thought. Aww. Where's your shadow...I mean Curtis?"

"You leave him alone," Cody said.

"I can talk to whom I like, it's a free country Stardust," AJ sneered, "I'm surprised you're not being sued for basically playing Jim Carrey's version of The Riddler. At least get some original material."

"Do you actually want anything from us or just want to open your trap?" snapped Layla.

"Careful you don't pee your incontinence pants Grandma," AJ smirked, "Better take it easy. Don't want to break a hip out there do we?"

Layla scowled at her. Cody cracked his knuckles. If she wasn't a 100 pound girl with the build of a teenager he would have smacked that supericilous smirk off her smug bitch face. Thankfully AJ, pleased with the reaction she'd gotten, skipped away. It was her house now.

"BITCH!" Layla almost shrieked in frustration.

"Don't let her get to you it's what she wants," Cody said, "Hey Curtis!"

He raised his hand as he spotted his bestie who wandered over and sat down. Curtis had a distinct glow about him. One that Cody recognised instantly as that of someone who'd just had some phenomenal sex.

"Hey," Curtis said, "Happy birthday...mwah...oh...hi Layla...you guys sorted things out now?"

They both nodded.

"Where have you been?" asked Cody.

"SOrry...uh...yeah...our rental's seats go all the way back...just...testing them..." grinned Curtis.

"Any excuse, huh," Cody smiled, "I was planning on sneaking up on you and blowing stars on your head.."

"Why?" asked Curtis, chuckling.

"Because you'd look cute?" Cody said.

"They'll get trapped in my beard," Curtis replied.

"So? Ryback can pick them out."

"WHat goes through your mind sometimes?" chuckled Curtis, "Any gossip?"

"Curtis..."

"I'm only asking."

"If by gossip you mean is Dee Bee taking more scheming tips from that headcase Ryder then no. Thankfully it was a one off appearance. SHeamus was real shook up about it. Turns out I don't know Dee Bee as well as I thought. Used to think he was the nicest guy here..."

"Pro wrestling is full of shady, backstabbing bitches, we should know," Curtis said.

"Oh yes, don't we just," Layla snarked, throwing a venomous look in the direction of her ex girlfriend who was sat alone at a table, no doubt texting the new husband.

"What did you want to do after the show, birthday boy?" asked Curtis.

"Just something small, don't want a big fuss," Cody said.

"Next year's the big 3-0, isn't it?" Layla said, "Trust me Cody...nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," put in Curtis, "Seriously. You won't feel any different. Plus men in their 30s get the most sex...what's Layla looking at?"

"Oh...nothing," Layla said airily.

Cody reached into his pocket and pulled some crumpled golden paper stars into his hand before puffing adorably so they snowed upon the plasticoated table like confetti.

"Awwww," Layla smiled, "You're so cute."

"Well...birthday confetti right?" Cody said, smiling cutely.

Curtis looked over to the corner once more, just as AJ looked up and caught his eye. A superior sneer lifted her face. Curtis blanched. She waved mockingly, flashing her wedding ring.

"No...no...no...what's she...fucking...BITCH!" he spluttered, gripping the table, "Did you...did you KNOW SHE WAS HERE?"

"Only when she came to gloat," Cody said.

"Fucking...I'll...she..."

"Curtis...sweetie...calm down...it's what she wants..."

"Don't give a fuck...she thinks she fucking untouchable because Vince loves her...even though she buries any diva not named Bella."

"I know, trust me, I know...remember my unmemorable comeback reign?" Layla put in, raising an eyebrow, "Curtis...leave it. Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to you."

"She used to be so nice," Cody said, "So humble...then she steals my best friend's man and breaks my other bestie's heart in the process...oh God...oh God...it's like looking in a mirror..!"

He put his head in his hands and sniffled.

"How are you in anyway like her?" Layla asked incredulously.

"Because...she's gone from nice geeky girl to alpha bitch...remind you of anyone?" sniffled Cody, voice muffled by his arms.

"A little but we all know you were just putting up a front," Curtis said, stony eyes still fixed on AJ, "She thinks her shit doesn't stink since she STOLE Phil from me."

"C'mon, we should find another table," Cody sniffled, standing up.

"No, don't let her drive you away," Layla said.

Over in the corner, Kofi Kingston was greeting AJ who was making a big deal of showing him her ring.

"I'd hate to be one of those sad women who hits their late 30s and still not married," she was syaing to Kofi, loud enough for their table to catch every word.

"I legit thought you were expecting," Kofi was saying.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" AJ replied, "Nope, the Divas title is coming back home tonight. I don't know what they were thinking giving it to a child who looks like a 2007 MySpace reject."

"Harsh," Kofi snorted.

"Oh unlike many of those vapid plastic mannequins, Paige can work," AJ conceded, "But...she can't cut promos. And she's a child. Need I say more."

Speak of the devil.

"Heeyy guys," trilled Paige, pulling up a chair, "Ooh, confetti? Happy birthday baldy."

She pecked Cody on the cheek and placed a bag on the table.

"Hey," Cody replied, flushing a little, "Awww bless you. You didn't have to."

"Present and another peace offering," the Divas Champion said, "Just to say sorry once more for being messenger girl."

Curtis was scarlet in the face. Layla grabbed his arm.

"I take it you've found out the Queen Bee is back?" snarked Paige.

"Oh haven't we just," Cody said.

"Wait...you and Layla...together...you two finally kissed and made up?" the young English girl remarked.

"Uh-huh."

"Let's not talk about trash," Cody said, rummaging in the bag and pulling out a card and an X-Men wrapped present. It was pretty obvious what it was, judging by the cylindrical shape. He carefully took the paper off, deeming it far too awesome to tear, and beamed as he beheld what it contained; a glass bottle of a clear liqueur with sparkling flakes of real gold leaf suspended in it.

"Goldschlager...damn you're getting to know me," he said happily.

"Well..I just thought...with the new gimmick and all...fits," she said.

"Paige you're a doll..thanks..." Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out yet more gold stars, and blew them softly so they landed in her ebony hair, making her look like a Hot Topic Christmas fairy. He also noted that the card was signed from both her and Summer (under their real names too, albeit shortened).

"I'm gonna make this a thing," Paige said, "Any time I buy someone a present, they have to thank me with glitter."

"I left your present in the locker room," Curtis said, "Give it you after the show."

"It's OK," Cody said, grinning, "Even if all you got me was socks I'll still share this with you."

"Will I get stars blown over me as well?" Curtis asked, seemingly in better spirits now he was distracted from the malicious girl in the corner.

"You may do," beamed Cody, "Awww...I'm happy.."

"Spoken to Ted at all?" asked Layla.

"Just a text this morning," Cody sighed.

"What did your hot DILF of a brother get you?" Curtis asked, a naughty smile on his face.

"CURTIS!"

Both the girls giggled.

"Well, what did he buy you, I only asked," Curtis went on.

"I'll tell you but ONLY if you stop talking about him in such disgusting terms," Cody pouted.

"Never mind Goldust, what did the boyfriend buy you?" Paige gushed.

"Never you mind," Cody said, blushing.

"Hang on...what's that?" Curtis grabbed Cody's hand.

"Is that a bloody ring?" Paige shrieked.

"Yep," Cody was grinning from ear to ear, "He bought it for me just before his NXT taping. He played it down so much...he said open it later...so glad I did...don't get too excited Paige, it's just a promise ring. And I'm not allowed to wear it around Brandi."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww...!"

"What's the date on it?"

"7-2-07," Cody said proudly, "July the second, 2007. The day I debuted and the day we met."

"Seven years on Wednesday," Layla said, "Day we first met as well...wow...makes me feel so old. I was so young then...well...younger."

"You were still in Extreme Expose then with Miss Tessmacher and the female Corey," Paige reminded her.  
>"I'd rather not talk about those days," Layla said blushing, "A lot's happened since that day. Can still remember you. Before you had your teeth fixed and you had the most adorable wickle lisp. You were so young and innocent...and tiny."<p>

"You were.." Paige said, "I can still remember watching you on Raw and Heat...you were a little twig."

"And then I realised he was the baddest bitch in town," giggled Layla, "You would not have wanted to get on the wrong side of this one back then. Even at his worst ..recently...was PG compared to rookie Cody."

Cody blushed.

"Lay...quit it..." he muttered, "Don't want to talk about the Slam Book."

"I want to read this Slam Book," Paige said, "Every time Josh talked about it I was intrigued."

A shadow loomed across their table. They looked up to see Randy Orton. 12 staples in his head.

"Good afternoon your majesty," teased Paige.

Randy nodded at her before handing a card and a gold-wrapped present to Cody.

"Aww, how thoughtful," Cody cooed, taking it, "Randalyn you didn't have to."

"What? I can't give my former stooge a birthday present?" rumbled Randy.

"You've got a distinct glow about you Orton," Cody said, taking it.

"Only just got off the tour bus," Randy grinned.

"Tart," Layla said.

"I just HAPPENED to take a detour via the merch stand," Randy said, "And would you believe it...not a single piece of Woo Woo Woo You Know It merchandise to be found.."

"Ryder's had his stopped...aww what a shame," Curtis said.

"Well some was reduced to clear, but I took the liberty of tossing it where it belonged...in the trash," Randy said proudly, "ANyway. Just wanted to give you your present. You don';t have to use them tonight...but they were a bitch to find."

Cody began to painstakingly open the paper. Like driving, these matters in his opinion required careful thought and attention. It was a set of cufflinks. Triforce cufflinks. In black and gold.

"Oh wow...jesus Randall...these look expensive," he breathed, "People will talk!"

"I'm already writing a hot Candy fic in my head as we speak," Paige grinned, "Sweat dripping onto your pecs in the gym..."

"You're disgusting," Randy complained.

"Come on, has the thought not crossed either of your minds?" she teased, "Girls WANT to see you two shag."

"Be a touch difficult seeing as we're both bottoms," Cody said, totally unapologetically.

"What a waste," Paige teased.

"You need to get yourself laid, pronto, madam," Layla put in.

"Way Randy's going you'll be lucky there's any sex left in the world," Curtis snarked.

"You're one to talk Axel, steaming up the rental windows in the parking lot!" hit back Randy, "Nice ass."

"PErv!" gasped Curtis as the girls howled with laughter as Randy sauntered mischievously away to find John.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot, a tall, handsome, well dressed man was stood waiting and watching, clutching a large bunch of red roses. He was head to toe in a Gucci suit that fit his powerful body like a glove, and expensive Aviator shades on his goateed face. Cesaro wasn't working a meet and greet, oh no. He'd been told that after weeks of just the house shows, his 'lady' was finally re-appearing on Raw again.<p>

A shiny black Mercedes was purring in and Cesaro smirked. While everyone made do with imports, Chevrolets et al, who else would pick something more extravagant? And there was no doubt in the Swiss' mind when a gleaming white suit exited the car and sauntered towards the arena.

Mike looked every inch the A-lister, head to to in crisp white designer suit, expensive snakeskin loafers and designer sunglasses on his face. The only think he was lacking was a throng of paparazzi following his every move.

Mike the Miz immediately spotted the immaculately-dressed Swiss king of Swing stood there and a huge grin lit up his handsome face and his heart began to race. Especially when he spotted the large bouquet of dark red roses.

"Bonjour," Cesaro drawled.

"Claudio..." whimpered Mike, all his swagger vanishing as he melted into the taller man's arms.

"Good trip?" asked the Swiss, "For you mon cherie."

Mike mewed happily as he took the roses and then kissed Cesaro passionately.

"They're beautiful," he sighed, "You're sweet."

"Well it's been a few days, your return to Raw..."

"Missed you," Mike said, linking his arm in Cesaro's, "So good to be back. Properly."

"Been so boring without my lady," Cesaro grinned, "Basically passed the time by helping others..."

"Oh?" beamed Mike.

"Well, funny how so many guys are suddenly approaching me about how to be better in bed," grinned Cesaro, "ALmost like somebody was telling them about my techniques?"

Mike giggled and blushed.

"Ooops," he said, "Couldn't help myself...was I a bad boy?"

"Well...when Cena was one of the guys in question...bit of an ego boost," the Swiss smiled, "Oh and little Mathews before he got fired was another."

"Wait...Josh got fired?"

"DId you not know?"

"I avoid dirtsheets Claudio...aww...I never said goodbye. Oh well. I'm back with you now. Do you like my new suit?"

"Very white," Cesaro grinned, "You don't want to be dirtying that."

"Unless it's with stuff that's also white?" smirked Mike, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not becoming of a lady!" Cesaro mock scolded, spanking Mike.

"Whoops...sorry.." giggled Mike, "Just cos I've missed you."

"Let me," Cesaro said, motioning to take Mike's Louis Vuitton suitcases. As usual Mike brought far more clothes than was needed for the road. But a lady must always look her designer best.

Mike followed the Swiss down the corridors, Cesaro not complaining once about all the luggage. But then he was pound-for-pound the strongest guy in WWE...and damn that suit hugged his muscles good. Mike was getting hard. He was frustrated already. He wasn't wrestling tonight as far as he knew, just cutting a return promo.

Once his luggage was safely in the locker room, Cesaro turned to Mike who was shamelessly ogling him from the doorway.

"What?" he smiled.

"How long till pre poduction?" grinned Mike.

"A while."

"Oh good...I mean...oh no...however will we pass the time?"

"You're very naughty."

"I miss you Claudio...we haven't since...last Wednesday. And I see Stephanie's office is nice and plush."

"Michael...no!"

"Awwwww...pleeeease?" Mike removed his shades and attempted big puppy dog eyes. Cesaro melted. Damn. He was WHIPPED and he knew it. Just like Cena was to Orton. Especially after footage of Mike dancing sexily at a house show had surfaced. Mike was working his chunky body like a pro, showing the world that he craved dick...wiggling his butt...crawling across the canvas...after THAT show, he'd been thrown through the mattres and fucked mercilessly, Cesaro having to gag to silence the screams. Mike was SUCH a screamer but Cesaro loved that.

He took Mike's chubby little face in his hands and began to make out with him.

"Mind the roses.." squeaked Mike.

"Sorry.."

"Let me find a vase.."

Mike padded to one of his suit cases and pulled out a glass vase.

"Wait...you brought a vase with you on the road?" Cesaro asked incredulously.

"Jennifer Lopez likes white lillies in her dressing room...I like pretty flowers in mine too," beamed Mike.

He was such a girl.

Cesaro watched him go to the bathroom area, fill the vase with water before placing the roses in it. He then mounted it on top of the lockers as far back as possible. That was HIS seat damnit. He then padded back to Cesaro and proudly took his Swiss beau's hand, leading him back to the Creative office.

"I got a better idea," he giggled naughtily, "Why not Kevin Dunn's office instead?"

Cesaro smirked.

"That prick? Why not."

Now that he was up for. Mike led him to the room marked 'Executive TV Production Officer' and kicked the door open . Empty. He pulled Cesaro inside before dragging a footstool to the door to wedge it shut.

Cesaro grabbed Mike and began to make out with him some more, Mike making the cutest little squeaks as he kissed back before sitting on the plus leather couch, yanking Cesaro to him by the lapels of the Swiss' jacket.

"Love you Claudio," he simpered, eyes dewy and a cute smile on his face.

"Je t'adore aussi, Michel," Cesaro purred.

He could almost see Mike's cock stand to full attention in those tight white dress pants as the Most Must-See Superstar pulled him down atop him for more kisses, their suited crotches grinding against one another.

"Take me Claudio..." moaned Mike.

Cesaro grinned as he removed those pesky shades from Mike's face before standing up, unbuckling his belt and dropping his black suit pants, his long, hairy, powerful legs in full view. He shucked off his designer boxer briefs as well along with his socks and polished dark brown loafers. Suit sex was so hot but could be impractical.

"Should have let me undress you," pouted Mike.

"I like undressing you better," grinned Cesaro, unbuckling Mike's belt and tossing it to the floor, carefuly undoing those crisp white pants that just FELT top dollar before gently sliding them down those smooth, chunky legs.

"Been topping my tan up for you," moaned Mike.

And did that look HOT against the bright white suit?

Cesaro carefully removed Mike's shoes and socks before slipping off the suit pants, folding them neatly and placing them on the floor. Mike spread his legs and Cesaro spotted the sheer black briefs. Mike LIVED in sheer underwear now.

"Makes me feel like I'm wearing lace panties," moaned the Ohio native, "Claudio...take them off...with your teeth!"

Cesaro smirked and bit down on the waistband before skillfully whipping them down those chunky legs, Mike's hard cock springing free.

Cesaro went to jerk Mike off but Mike slapped his hand away.

"You know I'm not a bro," he moaned, "Touch me where I like..."

Cesaro sucke dhis long fingers and began to finger that curvaceous, tight ass, those oh-so-erotic small screams that only Mike could emit now filling the Swiss' ears. Mike was in SO much pleasure already...suit sex was definitely his favourite fetish...the cool leather against his recently tanned and waxed ass and legs...Cesaro's long fingers touching him in his most intimate spot...

"Please..." he whimpered.

He needed to be taken right now.

Cesaro rose to his knees and searched his jacket pocket...befored producing a sachet of lubricant from his inside pocket. Always prepared. He began to liberally coat his sizeable length before coating his fingers and re-inserting them into his chubbier partner.

"OhhhhH!" gasped Mike, gripping the back and sides of the sofa. He rested his legs on Cesaro's jacketed shoulders as the taller man lined up and slowly entered him.

Cesaro grunted as that tightness surrounded him...Mike was such awesome (pardon the pun) sex. Every single fucking time. He might be considered a top lover...but as far as he was concerned, the loveable and chunky Miz was just the best he;d ever had. Curves to grab...someone he could spoil in bed and out of it...and someone who loved him. People who hated him on screen didn;t know what they were missing. Sure he was a motormouth and loved talking. But so what?

"Ohhhhhhh...CLaudioooo...fuck...yes...oh yes!"

"Like that?"

"Just like that...take my hands and pin me down...own me Claudio. Make me yours."

Mike could be quite flexible for a bigger guy. He folded himself almost in half as Cesaro pushed all the way inside, grabbing his hands and shoved his arms into the sofa. Now Mike was totally at his mercy.

And the Swiss began to pound him hard, without warning.

THose hairy thighs were smashing against Mike's fluffier, smoother, bronzed ones...oh yes...fuck yes!

Mike was crying out shameless, not caring if the fucking BOSS heard his screams. He was being nailed in a forbidden place on a plus leather couch by the hottest man in the fucking world (in his eyes).

Cesaro was thundering closer to his climax...the soft skin...Mike's screams music to his ears.

Mike was already close having not had any for five days...he couldn't last...anyone could walk in at any moment. Oh God...he could feel it...he gripped Cesaro's fingers tight as the stronger, bigger man pinned him down brutally, pounding him mercilessly..he couldn't cope...he couldn't stop himself from being loud..his prostate being blasted..he let out one final scream as he tensed up and finally came intensely and without being touched.. all up his crisp white shirt and jacket as well as his fiendishly expensive and cute mauve scarf. Ooops. That'll cost a fortune to have dry cleaned. But it was SO worth it.

Cesaro finally released his hands and held Mike's bronzed legs apart as he con tinued to pound him like a bear, growling and grunting his way to orgasm, Mike now emitting cute little gasping whimpers, enjoying the continued assault on his sweet spot despite having already orgasmed...

"Ohhh Claudio...you brute..." he moaned, "Keep going..."

Cesaro bellowed as he finally hit his zenith, driving powerfully and deep inside of Mike.

Gasping, he pulled out, his chest heaving in and out, threatening to bust open his expensive shirt and jacket.

Mike, sweaty, grinned up at him.

Cesaro grinned back.

"Welcome back," the Swiss rasped, leaning down to kiss him. Mike kissed back.

"Love you," whimpered the Ohio native.

"Love you too. Hey...hey...your makeup's running.."

Orange smears were visible on Mike;s collar and lapels where the sweat had caused the foundation to wear off. Sure, John Cena once made fun of him for this in a promo but hey, he felt it made him look good. And he wanted to look good for Cesaro. Plus he WAS a movie star now. The Marine, damnit!

Cesaro grabbed the box of tissues from the desk and began to wipe the orange goop from Mike's neck and face.  
>"You don;t need to wear that stuff," he commented.<p>

"You take care of yourself don't you?" retorted Mike.

"Only for TV and it's only moisturiser," grinned Cesaro.

"A lady must always look her best!" Mike hit back.

"I know..." the Swiss chuckled, helping Mike up before collecting the bright white dress pants and black sheer briefs to help him redress. He even adjusted the scarf before redressing himself.

Once both men were more presentable, Cesaro, being the gentleman he was, offered Mike his arm and escorted him to Catering.

"Don't think we have time to buy you the dinner you deserve," he said.

"It's OK," simpered Mike, "Always tomorrow sweetie." He pecked Cesaro's cheek. He was so fucking happy. As they passed the rest rooms Mike unlinked his arm and padded inside.

"Just going to powder my nose and freshen up," he beamed.

Cesaro chuckled to himself. THis 'chickification' kink was just getting more and more. He found it hot and frankly adorable. So what if people found it weird? Screw them. And Mike was clearly loving it.

* * *

><p>Inside the mens room, Mike was checking his face in a compact (Maryse was so bad...she bought him more high-end cosmetics than she even did for herself!) and touching himself up with the powder.<p>

The door opened and in walked a figure Mike was NOT expecting to see. His idol, Attitude Era veteran and former tag partner Chris Jericho.

"Oh hey there big shot," Chris smirked, "What you doing...are you powdering yourself?"

"And what?" Mike replied, "What you doing here?"

"Come back haven't I?" Chris said, "So I hear you've settled down with the King Of Swing, huh? You do get around!"

"Sssh," Mike hissed, "Don't want to talk about my past."

"I remember you even hitting on me," Chris chuckled, "You know I'm mostly cool with that stuff but I'm a married man."

"You're still hot Chrissy," Mike smiled, "You don't ever seem to age."

"You know how to boost a guy's ego," Chris said, "And can I ask, what is that you're wearing?"

"It's Prada," Mike said proudly, "Every item of clothing I have on is the latest in season. Hot off the boutique shelf."

"I meant...bit Miami Vice," smirked Chris, "Speaking of which, you're taking a Codebreaker on the show."

"You're gonna interrupt me..." Mike sighed, "OK...well...be cool to feud with you. Nice to see you. Your hair looks amazing."

"See ya," Chris replied as Mike padded out.

Mike's head was racing. He'd FLIRTED with Chris AGAIN. He couldn't help it. No. He wasn't supposed to. He'd just had amazing sex with his BOYFRIEND in a naughty place at work damnit! Why was he already making the eyes at another coworker! He was so fucking thirsty! He'd thought about nobody BUT Cesaro the whole time he'd been shooting The Marine with Summer, and had been back on the road for two months almost with Cesaro! ANd then fucking Jericho walks through the door and all of a sudden he's checking the veteran out. He remembered only too well how embarrassed he'd been when Chris sharply turned him down last time. Oh God.

He'd caught up with John Morrison the other week which was awesome and even then he'd not even once let his hormones get the better of him despite spending a few years lusting after the former Prince Of Parkour when he was here despite his toxic relationship with Melina. What was happening to him?

"What's the matter?" asked Cesaro.

"Oh...nothing...just bumped into Chris..."

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention Jericho was back," Cesaro replied, "You're gonna do some stuff with him."

"Just found out," Mike said, linking his arm back in the Swiss' and continuing to Catering. He was looking for Cody. They'd worked some house show matches together in Europe but this was before he'd become Stardust.

He spotted the table because also sat at it was Curtis Axel, Layla (so they'd made it up then) and Paige. He padded over and tapped Cody on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Mizzlekins, forgot you were back," Cody said, standing up and hugging him, "How you been...mmm you smell expensive. New cologne?"  
>"Yeah...yeah," Mike said, "How you been?"<p>

"Been better, first birthday without Joshy since 2006," Cody replied.

Oh shit. Of course. June 30th. How long had he known Cody now?

Cody was barely recognisible in Mike's eyes, with that severe buzzcut and his familiar 'Off Duty glasses' on. And this time last year, Cody and Josh were still at bitter loggerheads.

"Happy birthday," he said, feeling stupid, "What have you got so far?"

"Just usual, drink...and a little old promise ring," Cody said bashfully, cheeks rather pink.

"Promise ring?"

"Yup...look! Can't believe it! If only I wasn't married...,..doesn't stop me missing him though."

"What's with the 80s suit," put in Layla.

"How dare you...this is the latest Prada!" spluttered Mike.

"Barbies," Paige scoffed.

"You look like you took a suicide dive into Hot Topic so there," Mike hit back, "What's with the Christmas confetti anyway?"

"Blame birthday boy!" Paige complained, brushing some more of the gold stars out her long black hair, "He blew them over me and I can't get them out!"

MIke pulled up a seat.

"You've got a post coital flush," Cody stated helpfully, "Another one who can't keep her legs closed, right Curtis?"

"Don't be jealous," Curtis chimed in.

"Guess where we did it?" grinned Mike, "Dunn's office."

Stifled laughter all around the table.

Cody couldn't hide the jealousy on his face and busied himself carefully folding the X-Men wrapping paper up and storing it in the present bag along with the bottle of Goldschlager and the cufflinks from Randy.

"Sorry Codes," Mike said, spotting the look on Cody's face, "Course...didn't mean to rub it in."

"It's fine," Cody replied, "Don't change the subject on my account...anyone seen Dean?"

"Actually," Curtis said, "I did...was gonna say but got sidetracked. You'll never guess who he rode in with?"

"Ziggler...I knew...I warned him but he doesn't want to listen...he'll get hurt bad," Cody sighed.  
>"Nope...right hair colour," Curtis said.<p>

Mike scowled. He knew EXACTLY which blonde top Curtis was referring to purely by a process of elimination. No. Not him. After all that mean shit he said to him after Mania?

"Wait...AMBROSe...and JAKEY?" he roared, startling them all.

"Swagger...yeah...oh of course..." Curtis said.

"SHould that matter?" asked Cody, "You're dating Cesaro now..."

"No...doesn't matter..." Mike was scowling and his whole demeanor suggested that it DID matter and mattered a LOT. He was SO jealous and he hated himself for it.

"Wait, Dean Ambrose and Swagger...Ziggler?" Layla said, "I thought he was with Seth?"

"Keep up Lay," Curtis said, "It was all over WWE when Rollins and him split up...the day Seth went heel. Most of us didn't even realise they were dating...were you not there when Dean made that huge scene?"

"Nope," Layla said.

"And Dean's now the office bike, AKA our Corey," Paige said.

"Corey?" Mike raised an eyebrow, eyes still ragingly green.

"Corey Graves, AKA the Poundland Punk AKA Whorey Corey," Paige said, "He's gross. If you've got a dick and pulse, you've got a chance of him chasing you."

"He came onto me at Takeover," Cody said.

"The company's biggest power bottom?" Mike said incredulously, "Wow he must have had every available top in NXT to go after you!"

"Hey!" Cody pouted.

"To be fair to Codes, he's seriously stacked up front," Curtis teased.

"HEY!" Cody pouted more, cheeks scarlet. Now he was a promised boy, he was incredibly starting to find the smutty talk rather grating. He of all people. He must be getting old.

"Steady on girls you're making him blush," Paige teased, getting to her feet, "Suppose I better find the golden girl and go through tonight's match. God help me. Let me know if you're partying after.."

"Paige..wait.." Cody was fumbling in his pocket again.

"What?"

Cody blew yet more gold stars all over her, causing her to squeal uncharacteristically and flail her arms like she'd just walked into a swarm of Highland midges.

Mike was tensed up. JAw set. Fists clenched. The jealousy was raging through his veins and he couldn't stop it. He really thought he was over Swagger, accepting that married men were off limits. But then to find out, of all people, the fucking Lunatic Fringe had slept with him?

"Mikey..." Cody said, "Stop that."

"Stop what? Not doing anything." spat Mike.

Cody shook his head. He should go find Dean. Find out if it was true or whether Dean and Jack were simply car pool buddies. He picked up his bag of presents and padded out of Catering to the locker room. No sign of Dean.

He placed the bag inside his huge rucksack and zipped it up tight. No point changing until the last minute when you now wore a sweaty catsuit instead of trunks.

* * *

><p>Jack Swagger leaned against the wires box, sated gasps leaving his lips.<p>

"Damn you needed that, huh," grinned Dean, who was kneeling on the floor, grinning up at him.

"More like someone will catch us," panted Jack, "Damn man, you're fucking amazing at head."

"Been told," Dean smirked, eyes glinting, "Sorry...we can't...ya know..."

"It's cool," Jack replied, "Like I said in the car dude, if you want to make this a regular thing, I don't mind waiting."

Dean smiled. A genuine smile.

Jack smiled back. Dean was actually really attractive when he was just himself, and not living his gimmick. He had a nice smile. Wow he was getting soft. Not becoming of a 'Real American'. He needed to keep his guard up though. Mike was a bit of a hot mess now he thought about it. Using him, Barrett and Cesaro in a twisted rotation. Jack knew he was a rebound for Dean. But it didn't mean he should be an asshole to the guy. He didn't realise underneath his bonkers facade was simply a lonely guy looking for affection.

Dean zipped up and fastened Jack's jeans before getting to his feet.

"Hey," Jack said, extending a long, thick arm and hugging Dean to his chest, rubbing the younger man's bare shoulders.

Dean looked up at the blonde, handsome face and leaned up to kiss him. Jack kissed him right back and Dean began to deepen it, moaning a little.

"Damn my fucking shoulder," complained Dean, "You were fucking amazing last night."

"If ya want," Jack muttered, "I can give ya a bit of relief...ya know...if you're getting, restless."

"You don't have to..." Dean said.

Jack grinned and began to undo Dean's ugly jeans. Dean wriggled hius hips to get them down along with his sexy briefs. Jack began to jerk Dean's cock. He was cool with this. Dean moaned at the contact and melted against the box.

"C'mon man," rasped Jack, jerking Dean quite fast.

"Jake...please?"

"Please what?"

"You won't be less of a man you know..."

Jack froze. Oh no. Dean had better not be asking to fuck him. He had boundaries.

"You offered to last night," Dean went on.

"Oh...yeah...er...sure...not very good at it mind.."

Jack sunk to his knees and clumsily took Dean's hard cock into his mouth.

Dean's mind was wandering...he was fucking Jack's face earnestly...could he and Jack make something of this? Jack was such a stud. The kind teenage Dean would drool over in magazines etc. Blonde. Tall. Proportioned. Wide chest. Narrow abs. Long legs. A big ass to grab. And a thick, long dick. So what if Jack had a slight lisp? Nobody was perfect. But Jack was married and had a young son...damn. Always the way. The best ones were already taken.

Seth? Seth who?

He pulled his cock from Jack's mouth, sensing the big guy was really out his comfort zone.

Jack was relieved and stood back up.

"Gonna save it," Dean smirked, pecking Jack on the lips.

"Oh?" Jack smirked back.

"I also like it slow and sensual, missionary," whispered Dean, "Not just Rated M For Moxley you know..."

"Whatever you want man, you're the boss," smiled Jack good-naturedly.

"You're such a gent," sighed Dean, "Why can't more guys be like you?"

Jack was about to scoff that he was no gent, cheating on his wife (again) with another man but hey, Dean was piling on the flattery right now.

"After the show," he whispered, stroking Dean's cheek, "I'll take ya to bed. Not just a big ol' lug from Oklahoma. I can be gentle too."

Dean whimpered.

"I gotta go change," Jack said, "Meet ya after we go off air?"

"See ya..."

Dean watched the blonde hunk saunter away, eyes raking his delicious body. He'd pulled one hottie in Jack. Jack was the sort of guy Dean normally would say was way out his league. On the indies Dean's skyscraper-high body count had ranged from athletic jocks to overweight beardies, young, old..whatever indie wrestlers were so horny and desperate enough that they'd do it with a guy for one night just to blow a load. He knew from his budding friendship with Cody that by the sounds of it, he was more of a slut than even Cody or Josh had ever been. And they had been massive sluts.

Dean didn't actually know the exact amount of men he'd slept with. But it was well into triple figures.

"Hey..." came a cute lisp and Dean saw Cody, barely recognisable with his big fake glasses and now a cap on too.

"Oh..hey...Happy birthday," replied Dean.

"Thank you," beamed Cody, "Can we talk?"

Dean sighed.

"Might as well tell you," he said, "No, I wasn't going to see Nick...I...met up with...Jake...Hager."

"Oh Dean..." Cody sighed, "Why? He's a married dad.."

"He's also the best sex I've had in a long time," Dean said, "He's so good to me Cody."

"Because he wants a male side hoe to keep him happy whilst he's away from wifey!" exclaimed Cody, "Dean! Sweetie...don't! You'll get hurt again."

"Nobody else wants me," shrugged Dean, "Nick just makes me feel like shit."

"What happened to wanting to make it up with Seth?" Cody challenged.

"Meh. Don't miss him that much, selfish fucking cunt," snarled Dean, "All he cares about is his career. Least I get to hurt him on TV. And in matches."

"Dean...I know you've still got feelings for him," Cody said, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Whatever, anyway, Jakey's looking after me now," Dean spat, "He's such a gentleman...treats me like a human not just a fuck."

"Course he will cos he wants to be in control," Cody sighed, "He might seem like the perfect guy...I know he';s hot...but...remember, he's hurting his wife and kid every time he touches you. You're not the first, Dean."

"Yeah I know, Miz...yadda yadda...Miz was a fucking greedy whore!" Dean said, "He was banging Cesaro AND Barrett along with Jakey."

"And he had a thing going with Joshy for a while," Cody said bitterly.

"Huh?"

"Oh yes. August 2012. He and Joshy had a dirty little fling."

"I didn't know..."

"Neither did I until Kidd told me after catching them in a rest stop. Yuck. Anyway...ancient history...just be careful Dean. It won't end well."

Dean sighed. He could tell Cody was only being a friend and caring about him. But he wished the guy would back up. OK he had to fill his time on the road somehow now his boyfriend was fired, but couldn't he just butt out? Dean was a grown man. He could control his own personal life.

"I'll see you later Cody," he said gruffly before shuffling into Catering.

* * *

><p>Dean padded to the food table and loaded his plate with chicken wings as per usual. No total Divas around so he could be left alone. And no sign of Seth. Thank fuck.<p>

He set his plate on the table and was about to sit down..

SMACK!

A hand had slapped him hard around the face and a flash of white.

"What the?"

He looked up to see a fuming Miz.

"Miz...what the actual FUCK?"

"Slut...whore...enjoy stealing a married man did you?" Mike gasped, eyes flashing.

"Excuse me...none of your God damn business!" Dean snapped, squaring up to his fellow Ohio native.

"It is my business!" Mike snarled, "Jakey only needed somewhere to blow his load! You know that! He doesn't give a fuck about you! And you're USING HIM!"

"Oh am I?" Dean was incredulous," Get out my face you overrated FAT piece of Hollywood wannabe trash!"

"Jakey deserves SO much better than a street rat like YOU Ambrose...fucking...alleycat whore!" Mike was shaking.

Several people were looking at them now.

"What's it to you anyway?" Dean snapped, "You're not fucking dating him!"

"At least I loved him! You just want a quick fix to get your slutty ass over Rollins! You're worse than fucking Reby Sky!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRACKET ME WITH THAT SKANK MIZANIN!" roared Dean, brining the entire of Catering into silence...just as Seth had walked in.

Seth;s stomach did a backflip as he heard Dean shouting. And spotted him, poppy-eyed and red in the face, staring Miz down in the corner. Should he get involved?

No.

Don't.

Let Dean make an ass of himself.

"Why? What makes you any better than her ratchet ass?" sneered Mike.

"Just get out my fucking face fatso before I smash it into that wall," Dean's voice was shaking with fury.

Mike knew he was beat...this guy was fucking borderline anyway as far as he was concerned, and decided to be content with a sneering huff before turning away.

"What the hell was that?" Seth tried to ask Mike as he passed.

"Out my face Rollins," spat Mike, shoving him on his way out.

"Asshole!" Seth spat.

Mike had bigger fish to fry. Namely, big, blonde Oklahoman fish.

The torch he carried for Jack Swagger that he thought had been extinguished by Cesaro's impeccable treatment of him and shooting The Marine 4 had been thoroughly re lit by his jealousy that Jack had found someone else to play with. Mike was smitten with the big blonde and he knew it. And he was sure Cesaro knew too. Why else was Cesaro making such a Herculean effort to please him by buying him expensive clothes, hiring him prestige cars, and trying to give him earth-shattering sex on tap. He was trying to keep Mike from straying back to his roughneck Oklahoman.

Mike thought he'd convinced himself that he was over Jack.

But now...

Dean that SLUT was just USING Jack. He couldn't make Jack happy. Not like Mike could! Mike had known him longer damnit!

An hour ago Mike was checking out Chris jericho! And now...Chris who? But that was before he'd found out that Jack had found another...

Where was Jack?!

Mike slapped open the superstars' locker room door.

And THERE HE WAS.

In his singlet.

Looking more delicious than ever.

Mike was so glad Cesaro and Cena were workout buddies.

Left him to play on his own.

And right now...he had a man to reclaim.

"Hi Jakey," he purred.

He placed his hand on his hip and his shades back onto his face, straightening his scarf.

Jack looked up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled, "I thought I made myself clear. Finito."

"C'mon Jakey," wheedled Mike, sitting down next to him, "You really think I prefer Claudio over you?"

"That guy loves you!" snapped Jack, "You cheating prick."

"Takes one to know one!" Mike replied, stung, "Jakey...I can't...stop thinking about you."

"We wouldn't just be a teensy bit butthurt and jealous by any chance?" Jack spat, folding his huge arms, "Because I take it you know."

"Yes I do. That fucking sewer rat?!" snarled Mike, "Dean Ambrose is just Reby fucking Sky with a dick! No morals and a hole that's been used more times than the Google search box!"

"Leave him alone," Jack hissed, "Jealousy is ugly, Mike."

"How is he better than me?" Mike almost pleaded, "We had such great times together Jakey..."

"When you weren't hitting up Cesaro or Barrett...or Lesnar," spat Jack.

"Mean!" Mike pouted.

"Grow up," Jack snarled.

"Oh. I get it. I know why you want a piece of Skankbrose!" Mike was reddening with anger now, "It's because he's SLIM isn't it? I'm too fucking fat for you!"

"Oh for God damn's sakes..." sighed Jack. Not now. Not the fucking weight debate again.

"I've lost a few pounds Jakey.." Mike said, "WOrking on the Marine 4 has toned me up...not so flabby...you'll like it..."

"Quit it. Where's your fucking dignity!" Jack huffed, getting to his feet.

Mike grabbed his arm.

"Please Jakey...I know I messed up...you're the one I really want, please..."

"And that's AFTER you've spent the last...what...4 months rinsing Cesaro's fucking wallet? You're a fucking leech Mizanin! All because you want to fund your stupid fucking Hollywood celebrity lifestyle with your WIFE MAryse! She's as rich as you if not more so! WHy don't you rinse her!"

"He wants to spend money on me, making me his 'lady'," Mike whined, "I want to be yours Jakey. The pampered princess to a rough and tough Oklahoma boy...Jakey you're still the best sex I've ever had!"

"Pound for pound the strongest guy in this damn company can't even satisfy your thirsty ass," Jack said in distaste, "You might want to look up treatment for fucking sex addiction Mizanin!"

Mike was getting desperate.

He unbuttoned his suit pants and dropped them as well as opening his white shirt and jacket to expose his sheer black briefs.

"Look Jakey...don't you want me..." he whimpered, turning to the wall and sticking his thick, curvy butt out, "Look just like lace panties...black lace...ones you like Cat to wear.,.."

"Shut up!" snarled Jack, "Cover yourself up!"

"Touch me Jakey, I won't bite you," Mike mewled.

"You make me sick Mizanin," Jack was shaking his head and heading for the door, "And you're still too fucking fat. There. I said it. You look like a pig in fishnets."

Mike almost fell to the floor.

No.

Not his Jakey.

Jack just didn't call him fat...no...

The locker room door slammed shut.

Mike redressed, feeling humiliated.

He hugged his arms to his chest.

And began to sob.

It was no use. He wasn't in love with Cesaro. He'd just convinced himself he was.

The more he spoke the guy's name in sex...in a desperate bid to make it real.

Cesaro wasn't Swaggs.

He needed to win Jack back.

But how? Without coming across as a psycho stalker? Like Zack Ryder? He'd heard about Ryder pursuing Cena. Well some of it. Mike wasn't that. But his heart burned and ached for the big blonde who'd just insulted him.

The door opened and another suited man walked in.

"Mike? What's the matter?"

Alex RIley sat next to his old buddy and former mentor. He was so glad they'd managed to patch things up after he, Alex, went off the rails in 2012-13.

"Lexeee..." Mike buried his head in Alex's chest.

"What's up man? Shit happened with Cesaro?"

"No Lexie," Mike pulled away, padding to the hand towels to wipe his face, orange smears coming off onto the dark beige, rough paper, "I've got to tell someone..."

"What?" asked Alex, "Sounds heavy."

"It is," Mike said.

"You know you can tell me anything," Alex said, "Always."

Mike took Alex's hand and grasped it.

"I don't love Claudio...I've tried, really I have...I can't. I settled for him because he was unattached...he's fantastic in bed...probably one of the best ever...he's such a gentleman, always buying me new suits...hiring the flashiest cars on the road, spoiling me with the best meals out...but...I can't love him...I love someone else Lexie...I'm still in love with Jakey."

"Swagger...c'mon man, we talked about that, you said you were over him when he chewed you out after Mania...what's changed?"

"When Jakey decided, after saying he wasn't into dudes no more...to start porking fucking Ambrose! Ambrose, I tell you! THat dirty, stinking piece of TRASH who fucks anything in pants! I've heard about him! I just googled Jon Moxley easy and found out a LOT of dirt. Amazing what you can find on the net Lexie...Jakey deserves a man who loves him...not someone who'll throw him away within a week to move onto his next. He fucking used and dumped Nicky!"

"I try and stay out of it," Alex said, "Now I've got Evvy...Matt suppose I can call him that again now he's decided to go back to using the name Matt Sydal...I'm keeping alow profile and out of all the dramas here."

"Don't blame you," Mike replied, "But...Ambrose...he's like...no offence...like you used to be..."

"That bad?" Alex raised his eyebrows, "But maybe it's best to just try and move on. Or have a break?"

"I can't!" Mike said.

"I dunno what else to suggest...at least TRY and give things another go with Cesaro...you never know, it could work," Alex said.

"Yeah..." sighed Mike, "You're right Lexie...should count my blessings. Thanks...can always rely on you."

"You never used to but...yeah..thanks," Alex said, a slight smile on his face, "I better go set up preshow panel...does suck a little without Josh...Renee's just a bit too fake for my liking..anyway...see you later."

"See you later," Mike said, head racing as Alex got up and left the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>OK...well...there's scheming and manipulation galore going on at the moment! And Daniel Bryan's now turned nasty on Sheamus...AJ's come back with a huge ego...it's all go in WWE right now. And closing with a touch of platonic Mizley...the good old days...awww.<strong>

**Dean seems to be in a happier place right now..and what would you do if you were Swagger? Or Seth? It's a conundrum.**

**As you can see I've really wound down the Zack-Centon quagmire. I imagine Zack is watching his back right now all the budget cuts that are going on...he's on VERY thin ice at the moment so having to just suffer in silence rather than make big scenes. He might not be snatching Randy's weave right now but he's sure as hell thinking it!**

**Coddles...yeah he's had a total change...no more sassy Queen Bee and he's all cute and loved up and chill now things are definitely good. Joshy might not be in WWE no more (:'() but they're rock solid now. I may bring Josh back for the odd appearance if people still want to see him as this whole trilogy/series was originally based around him!**

**Shade drama..well with Wade off the scene I can't do too much. Biut Sheamus has a scheming DB to deal with now. Daniel, like Mizzy doesn';t want the toy...and doesn't want anyone else to have it either! Send in Dr Shelby!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks to those who are still following and enjoying this :) But I do seem to be losing followers faster than the 'E seems to be losing money at the moment so I can honestly say, I don't know how much more of this story I can do.**

* * *

><p><em>Montreal, Quebec, Canada.<em>

Outside the famous arena, site of the city's namesake Screwjob seventeen years previous, a flash Mercedes-Benz was just pulling in. Out of it climbed a sharply, uber-fashionably dressed man, head-to-toe in designer labels. Alone.

Mike The Miz was on a mission. Last night at the airport, he'd had a blazing row with his Swiss boyfriend Cesaro and had arrived and flown here alone. Well he'd picked the fight to get rid of Cesaro. Oh yes bitch. His tune had dramatically changed. LAst week was only the start of it. He'd accused Cesaro of checking out a hot security guard and flirting with said guard. And it had worked.

Mike had totally fallen out of the small amount of grafted love he'd had for the Swiss. Sure he was rich, hung and gentlemanly. But he was the strongest man in WWE damnit. Why was he always so NICE and gentle? Mike liked being treated a bit rough from time to time! He was a big guy. It was like Cesaro was so intent on keeping Mike he was bordering on smothering. And plus, Mike only ever had eyes for Jack Swagger. Jack was just so perfect. Why did he have to be married? Why did he decide to chase fucking skankbag Ambrose?

When he and Cesaro had worked separate brands, Mike had tried unsuccessfully to hit Jack up on Grindr. So he had to be content with a dildo...and oh lord. He'd thought of Jack pounding him and had shot one huge load...more than he'd ever done with Cesaro at his best. He was completely smitten.

A Chevrolet Impala was pulling in as Mike signed in with the security guard and instantly his face lit up as he clocked the tall blonde behind the wheel. Jack was alone. No Zeb. And no Dean. Oh yes.

His phone buzzed.

_From: Lexie_

_Have you talked to Cesaro yet? x_

Mike tapped a response

_To: Lexie_

_Nope. But Jakey's just arrived...in his workout gear *heart eyes emojis*_

He ogled Jack, who was in a tight vest and baggy workout shorts, as the Real American made his way over. Jack spotted Mike and scowled. Oh no. Why couldn't he take a hint?

Mike's phone buzzed once more.

_From: Lexie_

_Really? You're gonna wind up getting hurt...quit it._

"Hi Jakey!" grinned Mike, flashing his winning pearly whites, ignoring Alex's text.

"Hi," Jack said curtly as he signed in and strode through the doors.

Mike began to follow him.

"I dressed up for you," he simpered, "You like it?"

"Leave me alone," Jack said brusquely, not looking at him and keeping on walking.

"Please Jakey...I miss you!"

"Has all that fucking fake tan gotten to your head? No! I'm married!"

"Didn't think of Cat when you were sticking it up Ambrose's diseased ass did you?!"

"We are not doing this here!"

"It's just us Jakey, you're an early bird like me..."

"Leave me the fuck alone Mizanin!"

"Why? What's Ambrose got that I haven't?"

"Er..."

"You can't answer! He's a bigger whore than I'll ever be! I bet he's opened his legs to a different guy every night this week!"

"Like you did?"

"THat hurt Jakey. I wouldn't have to if you weren't married."

"Don't you dare..."

"Why Jakey? We had a connection! You held me after sex! You chose a supermodel over me."

"Shut the fuck up!" snarled Jack.

"I love you Jakey."

"Now you're just talking shit."

"I do! I love you. I want to be Mrs Swagger. Michael Hager..."

"SHUT UP!" roared Jack.

Mike's big blue eyes were dewy as he realised just what he said. Now he'd scared Jack off for good.

"Sorry," grunted Jack.

"It's OK," Mike said hoarsely, "Big mouth..."

"I had no idea you felt that way about me," Jack sighed, "You need to...find some way of working shit out with Cesaro...I've moved on. We could never work anyway."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"It's BECAUSE I'M FAT ISN'T IT HAGER?!" Mike bellowed at the top of his lungs, every syllable pained.

"No! Did I ever say that?"

"A pig in fishnets were your words! Fine...if that's how you feel Jakey...I won't be bothering you again..."

Mike turned dejectedly on his heels and walked back outside, sobbing.

As soon as he was in the parking lot, he crouched behind his hired Mercedes and stuck two fingers down his throat. He heaved. Nothing. He tried it again. He retched and vomited on the grass behing the low wooden fence. If he had to starve himself to get Jack, he would. Up the cardio. Follow Dolph Ziggler's empty stomach regime. Maybe Jack would want him if he looked like Dolph?

He was going to hit the drugstore and get some laxatives. Least if Cesaro did want makeup sex...he now had a cast-iron excuse to turn him down.

* * *

><p>Jack Swagger was in Catering when Dean and ROman walked in, Dean's face lighting up when he saw the tall hot blonde. Roman rolled his eyes.<p>

"It's not gonna end well man," he said to Dean.

"Shut up," Dean said.

"Seriously, he's just a bit of good sex...you miss Seth."

"Don't talk about that self serving cunt."

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes again. Was he going to have to take a leaf out of Sheamus' book and do some interfering to try and get their stubborn asses back together? Dean just didn't look right with Swagger in his opinion. Maybe because he;d always known Seth and Dean as a couple and because they'd done so much as a trio in the past 2 years? And Swagger was a married Dad. Roman was a dad and he thought it was wrong that Swagger was shamelessly messing about with dudes at work and then going home to play dutiful hubby and father. Like how the internet thought Randy Orton was. Well mostly.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey," rumbled Randy.

"Oh hey man," Roman replied, frowning as Dean kissed Jack openly right there in Catering.

"What's eating you?" asked Randy.

"Don't ask," grunted Roman.

Randy saw Dean nuzzling Jack. His mouth dropped open.

"He really gets around doesn't he?"

"Tell me about it," Roman said, "When Swaggs wasn't at the live events we were, Dean was still hitting up strangers on Grindr...suppose it's not like a relationship..."

"As long as he doesn't even THINK of going after Johnny..." growled Randy, folding his inked arms, "Or I'm ripping every strand of that mop off his fucking HEAD!"

"Easy man, I don't think he will," Roman said, laughing a little nervously.

"He better not try any of his indie tricks again tonight," Randy growled, "I'm not a bitch to be messed with."

"I'm sure he won't man, take it easy," Roman replied.

"He groped my dick a few times..." snarled Randy.

Roman facepalmed.

"Oh GOD..."

"AMBROSE!" Randy yelled.

Dean turned to him.

"What?" he said petulantly.

"A word!"

Dean huffed and stomped over to Randy.

"What? You need to man up...it's my gimmick so just take it like a fucking man Orton!" he spat.

"Not that," Randy scowled, "It's about you touching me up. One...I'm taken. Two..I wouldn't go with a low-rent slut like you...and three...you even THINK about giving John the eye they will not find the parts to your body! This is not the fucking indies, this is WWE. We have fucking etiquette here."

"Relax your ladyship," Dean said, raising his hands, "I don't want Cena. I don't need him.."

"Oh so he's not good enough, huh?" snarled Randy.

Roman was burying his head in his hands. What was with some guys? Jesus...women seemed like such less work.

"No...I don't steal others' men," Dean said, folding HIS arms, squaring up to Randy, "How about you bother your flat ass getting to know me before judging me next time. See you in the ring."

He stormed back over to Jack who was eyeing Randy up with a slight glare.

"Not cool man," Roman sighed.

"Guess I flew off the handle...Ryder thing..." confessed Randy.

A hulk of a man cast a shadow over the pair of them as John Cena rolled up.

"What's going on?" he said, "I heard bassy shouting and came running."

"Think your man's a bit...tetchy," Roman said.

"He's always tetchy," teased John, "Randal...care to explain why you were yelling at Ambrose?"

"Afraid he might go after you next," mumbled Randy.

"Why?"

"Because he's got more ass...he's a slut...he's taking Swagger away from his wife.."

"So did Miz and you used to joke about that."

Roman, sensing that he was playing a distinct gooseberry, shuffled away to get some water, nodding at them.

"I'm insecure Johnny," Randy lowered his voice, "You know...since Ryder..."

"Who I'm still supposed to be seeing," John said, "You've been so lucky he's not been needed as much this past week."

"I have..." Randy grinned naughtily, "Johnny...reckon we could slip away for a little while?"

"Randal Keith Orton...wait until tonight."

"But Johnny..."

John whispered into Randy's ear, turning up his accent.

"Imma gonna lay you down on that bed...be all long and slow.."

They'd been having stolen sex a LOT since being secretly (well only to Zack) reconciled...but it was always hard and fast for fear of Zack calling John or showing up unannounced. Randy wanted a bit more romance and had complained about feeling more like a dirty secret than John;s long term partner. Even though he knew that's how they had to be for now.

John shot him the dimples as his huge hand slipped inside the black trunks, gently caressing that skin.

"Gonna take you to the bus...pick yo ass up...kiss you slow...lay ya on da bed...slowly gettin ya all juiced up..."

Randy whimpered. Promises of long and slow fucking AND Thuganomics...oh JOHN...he was ragingly hard.

"Johnny...is the bus clean?"

John howled with laughter and yanked his hand from the trunks. Oh for goodness sake...Randy...seriously..was there no stopping him?

"I think so..."

"Not funny Cena. I'm not letting you have sex with me if I have to look at dirty clothes and protein pudding containers! Kills the damn mood!"

Huffing, Randy folded his arms.

John removed his title belts from his huge neck and took Randy's hand.

Randy was annoyed they had to travel separately to get to Canada but sometimes these things were necessary. He was horny as well.

"I gotta go see Carrano," John said, "But thought I'd swing by to check my boy wasn't causing trouble with Lunatic Fringes."

"OK...see you later..."

John kissed Randy openly in the middle of Catering. As each week went by, he was practically urging someone to tell Zack, or for Zack to catch them making out. Restore things to how they were. He picked his titles back up and left the room.

Randy perused over the buffet table before loading up with fruit and looking for a seat. He spotted Cody and Curtis in their usual spot.

"Knock knock," he said.

"Oh hey Randalyn," beamed Cody from behind his ever-present Off Duty Glasses.

"I thought you retired the plastics," Randy said, sitting down.

"He;s just telling me some good date night movies," Curtis explained.

"Don't take movie advice from him unless you want the entire X-Men backstory explained," snarked Randy.

"X-Men is not for date night," Cody said, "I was just recommending Beaches."

"I don't do chick flicks," Curtis said.

"You watched Mean Girls," Randy put in.

"Doesn't every gay guy?" sighed Curtis, "Just ticking a box."

"Is Ryback really a date night sorta guy?" asked Randy.

"He's a gentleman," Curtis sighed happily, "Not just a big lug. He's an avid reader."

"Curtis..." Randy said, "No offence meant...but how do you get such a fat ass?"

Curtis was offended regardless. He'd been feeling a little self conscious lately and Randy fucking Orton just insulted him! Thanks a bunch!

Cody grabbed his arm.

"Get off!" he snarled, "FUck you Orton."

"I wasn't trying to..."

"We can't all be fucking Ken dolls!"

"I never said...I was asking..."

"By calling me FAT!" Curtis snapped.

"He didn't," Cody sighed, "Curtis...honey...calm it...you know he's insecure.."

"Orton insecure? Tell me another one Cody!"

"Actually I am," Randy growled, "I was only asking...because I wish I had a butt like yours.."

Curtis blushed. Randy Orton just complimented HIM?

"Cody's got the best booty," he said.

"Yes I know, the catsuit shows everything," teased Randy, "But seriously Curtis, if I had one like yours..."

"I do lots of squats," Curtis said, "And maybe it's genes."

"You should see him in his red briefs...like two ripe tomatoes...unf," beamed Cody, "Seriously, my bestie is a hottie."

Curtis was scarlet.

"Well...er...yeah...date night movies...Beaches..yeah?" he mumbled, "What's it about?"

"Sam made me watch that," Randy put in, "I bawled."

"You? Cry?" Curtis scoffed.

"I never cry at movies," Randy said, "Especially chick flicks but fuck...the toughest guy on earth would cry at that."

"It's a sweet movie.." Cody said, "Just trust me. And it's OK to cry. Means your Big Guy can hold you."

"You're such a fucking sap!" teased Curtis.

"He is," Randy smirked, "He was unbearable in Legacy. Him and DiBiase used to make me sick."

"It was cos you and Cena were sickening we had to fight back!" Cody pouted.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Curtis said, getting to his feet and leaving the room, walking right past his brief nemesis Dean Ambrose.

"Gross," Dean said loudly, "Seriously if you're flabby you should wear a singlet."

"Excuse me?" Curtis turned to Dean.

"I don't want to have to look at your gut and wobbly fat ass spilling out of ill fitting trunks, kills the mood," Dean spat, "Dunno why Ryback sticks around when you cost me my US title by fucking flirting with my boyfriend!"

Jack was totally confused by this whole exchange.

He'd had a beer or two with Rybaxel (Cody had retired to bed to SKype Josh that night) after a Live event last week but was that really necessary? And wait did Dean just refer to Jack as his boyfriend? Oh shit.

"Get over it, how long ago was that?" Curtis sighed.

"I haven't forgotten," growled Dean, "And you think you can try and steal Jake from me too?"

"It was one beer you insecure prick," Curtis scowled, folding his arms, "No wonder Rollins dumped you."

"And I bet you couldn't WAIT to pick at my leftovers! As per usual," Dean snarled, "After all, you picked at Lita's leftovers before he decided to move onto his next target and wife her so you couldn't chase him anymore! Well you can think again about trying it on with Jakey. He hates fatties. You AND Miz should take your ratchet overweight asses to fat camp and leave him the hell alone!"

"Hey c'mon," Jack said.

Curtis was INCENSED. He'd tolerated Dean because of his burgeoning friendship with Cody of late...but Dean wanted to pick a fight and re-open old wounds between them? And he just mentioned Punk. That was a no go.

But Curtis decided to not risk being fired this time and chose to continue to the bathroom before he wound up pissing himself.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Curtis was checking himself out in the mirror. He supposed he was getting a bit fluffier in places but Ryback hadn't said anything. He did have a very big ass. But he'd always been so proud of it. Maybe he should have worn that singlet after Money In The Bank.<p>

THe toilet flushed and out came Mike the Miz, holding his stomach. Operation Get Thin For Swagger was in force.

"Hey," Mike said.

"Oh hey," Curtis said, "Mike...be honest...have I..put weight on?"

"No," Mike said, "You look fine to me. Who's been calling you fat?"

"Ambrose," snarled Curtis.

"Oh. THAT." scowled Mike.

"You don't like him either?"

"I hate him. If Reby Sky was male...Ratchet Skankbrose I call him. He's fucking dirty as fuck. ANd he stole my man!"

"He fucked Cesaro and all?"

"No. My rightful man!"

"Oh...Swagger...you still like him?"

"Uh huh."

Mike's stomach rumbled.

"Will you excuse me..."

He darted back into the stall.

"You feeling OK?" asked Curtis.

"Yeah...ow...yeah...I'll be fine." came Mike's voice through the door, Curtis politely pretending not to hear the noises.

"Cos you've got a match with Jericho and you won't be able to if you're feeling sick?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," Mike said, "Self induced."

"Bad food?"

"Nope...not exactly," Mike replied, "I uh...crash dieting."

"Why?"

"Jakey thinks I'm fat. If I'm thin he'll want me."

"You're not fat Miz, you never were."

"You're sweet Axel but I've always been chubby. Your curves are in the right places. I'm just a fat lump. Used to call myself curvy but I'm deluding myself."

"This is Morrison's doing...he was the one who used to do the Big Fat Mike hashtag.."

"Yeah I know...and it hurt more coming from him. I was crazy about him."

"I thought you were..why didn't you?"

"There was a bit of an obstacle..."

"Melina."

"Yuck."

"Did anyone actually like her?"

"No. Most people tolerated that glorified ring rat."

"Ambrose would like her then."

Mike re-emerged, exhaling and holding his stomach. He might have been a bit heavy handed with the old ExLax but hey, no pain, no gain. He had a blonde hunk to ensnare.

"I like you Curtis, you know what's up," he said, washing his hands.

"I feel bad, because Cody's my best friend and he really likes Rat Skank...I'm cordial when he's around Cody. I thought maybe I should just let things be but then he decided to insult me in front of Swagger just now because he had a few beers with me and Ryan after a live event last week!"

"You're far better looking," Mike said, "Cute face, amazing ass...hot legs. You're a hot otter."

"That's what Cody says," Curtis replied, "You're all too nice, really."

He checked out his reflection some more before turning and twerking his bubble butt.

"What you doing?" asked Mike.

"Just seeing if I'm...well..flabby back there," Curtis said.

"No fucking way...damn girl, let me spank that," giggled Mike.

He spanked Curtis.

"Cheeky!" teased the third generation superstar, "Randy Orton of all people says he wants a booty like me."

"He's an ironing board, front and back that's why," Mike chuckled.

The door opened.

"Quick, act straight," chuckled Curtis before raising his voice, "SO yeah man, that was an ace game wasn't it?"

"What game?" came a gravelly rumble as the huge figure of Ryback strode in.

Curtis beamed at his beau.

"In case it was someone like Fit or Sheamus," he said.

"I was just saying that Curtis has back," smirked Mike, "In spades. Anyway...I better go see Chrissy and go through our match."

"Will you be OK?" asked Curtis, "You know..." He motioned to his stomach.

"Think that's the worst of it," Mike said, "See you later."

He left the bathroom.

"What's that hand mark?" grinned Ryback.

"Oh..that?" giggled Curtis, "Miz...hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Randy Orton says he wants to look like me."

"Good for him," smirked Ryback, "He's a Slim Jim with a face. Nothing to hold onto."

"Ryan, be honest," Curtis said, "Am I getting porky?"

"No! Who put that shit in your head?" Ryback said incredulously.

"Ambrose."

"What?" growled Ryback, cracking his knuckles and tensing his enormous shoulders.

"Called me fat because he's screwing Swagger.."

"Oh...cos Swagger drank with us the other night? He puts the wind up me, that guy."

"Swagger?"

"Ambrose."

"Rat Skank more like. He's gross. Dunno what all the fuss is about. And his theme tune sucks. Sounds like a HArley with a stuck brake."

Ryback kissed the elder, bearded man.

"Someone's feeling a little bitchy," he rasped, "And remember what I said about ignoring AJ. Not worth getting fired over."

"I know Ryan..."

"C'mon..."

Ryback heaved his tag partner up bridal style and carried him out back into Catering, spotting the table with Cody who was now joined by Paige. He lowered his near 300 pound form into the chair previously occupied by Curtis, the man in question still in his arms.

"Awwwww...!" Paige cooed, "That's adorable!"

"Been a long time," grinned COdy, "Quickie in the bathroom?"

"No...bumped into Miz," Curtis said.

"And The Big Guy just HAPPENED to be in there too, likely story!" teased Cody, "Hey Ryback, remember he wants a date night. He's picked a movie. Tissues and hugs at the ready."

"Oh?" Ryback wasn't aware it was date night.

"Yeah...he...I...wanted to," Curtis said, "If you're up for that?"

"Yeah...be nice to stay in, and keep away from Sheamus and his bad influences," Ryback chuckled, "What movie."

"Beaches," Cody put in, "One of my favourite movies in the world."

"That's not X-Men?" smirked Ryback.

"You're determined to get the whole WWE watching Beaches aren't you?" smirked Paige.

"Yup, it's a classic," Cody said, reaching into his workout shorts pocker for some gold stars. He had them in every pocket of whatever bottoms he wore - sweatpants, workout shorts, jeans, suit trousers so he could blow stars whenever and wherever. He was such a kid and he didn't care. That promise ring glittering on his finger was the source of his new happiness.

He puffed the stars over Paige who squeaked and batted at them like flies.

"Will you stop that!" she cried, "Blow them over those two!"

Curtis was nuzzling Ryback';s huge pecs and making contented mewls.

Cody blew some more and the stars showered Rybaxel like gold raindrops.

"You're not at date night yet," he said.

Curtis flipped him the bird and continued to nuzzle the Big Guy.

"Guess what I'm doing tonight," Paige pouted.

"Beating up Summer?" Cody asked.

"Nope...chance would be a fine thing," she said, "No...I have to tag with Her Ladyship against the Funks.."

"I can hear smarks jizzing their pants in their mother's basements across the land already," Cody said, "Did you remember to curtsey?"

RYback snorted with mirth.

Curtis went rigid.

"Remember, ignore her," hissed Ryback. He absent mindedly tugged on Curtis' trunks. Exposing the smooth, luscious thigh and ass cheek. Absolutely zero underwear under those trunks.

"No knickers hey Curtis?" teased Paige.

Curtis went bright red and climbed off Ryback.

"You shouldn't be looking," he mumbled as RYback chortled roughly.

"We have a name for girls like that back home," Paige scowled, "Slags. Or slappers."

"The things he's told me about old Big Guy there...sounds about right," teased Cody.

His phone started ringing.

Curiously, expecting it to be Dustin, he picked it up. However seeing the caller ID his face lit up with excitement.

"Heyy!"

"Pull your trousers up Cody!" Paige catcalled.

"Back off!"

Cody tripped as he got to his feet, looking to find somewhere more private.

_"See Paige hasn't changed, still a pain in the ass,"_ came Josh Mathews' voice, _"How are things.."_

"Same as ever, apart from now we must wear formal clothes outside of work at all times," Cody said, "And if we're so much as one minute late, we get fined."

_"I don't miss it as much as I thought,"_ Josh replied, _"What's with all the Gestapo new rules?"_

"I think...money trouble, Vince is playing hardball," Cody said, "You're better off out of it Joshy."

_"When are you off to Japan honey?"_ asked Josh.

"Start of next week...got some time off.." Cody said, "Joshyy...you still in Tampa, right?"

_"At the moment,"_ Josh said, "_Gonna go stay with Rudy end of the week though. Need to get away. Why?"_

"I was thinking, fancy a trip to Universal Studios in Orlando? I mean, Brandi will have to come along but if you're free...and you don't mind..."

_"I'd love to, I know you're itching to see the Harry Potter stuff,"_ chuckled Josh, "_How soon can you fly out here?"_

"I can get there early Joshy...I miss you so much," Cody said.

_"Yeah I know, slutty Snapchats are sending my hormones into overdrive," Josh replied, "Guess what I bought..."_

"What did you buy?"

_"Something you told me Axel said gave me an idea...a bit kinky..."_

"Joshy...tell me..."

_"OK...spoil the surprise...I uh, got a double ender..."_

Cody went hard and whimpered down the phone.

_"You alone?"_ Josh said.

"At the moment, lemme just find a restroom...ah...here...yep, nobody here..." he locked himself in the very end stall, "Now I'm alone Joshy.."

_"Well I'm in my back yard,"_ Josh said,_ "Tampa is GLORIOUS right now...I'm sunbathing..."_

Cody pictured that lithe yet ripped, tattooed body, those round ass cheeks...

"In the nude...Joshy stop torturing me..."

_"Not quite, just a jock strap," J_osh chuckled, "_Getting some color on the booty.."_

Cody snapped his shorts and briefs down, freeing his hardon.

"Get on video chat," he moaned.

_"Yes sir,"_ giggled Josh and he hung up. A minute later a FaceTime request came through, Cody answered.

Sure enough, Josh was in his back yard, some flash Raybans on his face, already tanned from the hot Florida sun.

_"Hey gorgeous,"_ he purred, before showing his lean tanned body, barely covered by a tiny jockstrap which was bulging.

"Jesus Joshy...why do you do this to me!" whined Cody, moving the phone to show his hard cock and bare legs, jerking himself idly, "What mood you in as you're the versatile one..."

_"So are you,"_ argued Josh, "_Well I'm feeling very submissive lately...hope you don't mind_."

He rolled over on the sun lounger, kicking his peachy ass up.

"As long as you tap me, I'll do anything," moaned Cody, fisting his cock, "Oh Joshy I miss you so much...I can't put it into words...like I've lost an arm."

_"I miss you too honey don't you worry," J_osh replied, turning over and resting his phone on the arm of his lounger as he freed his cock from the confines of the jock so he was naked in his back yard; as he lay back down he began to jerk himself off too, "_Oh fuck, sexual frustration doesn't cover it...I think bottoming again has been like a shot of HRT to this old guy...fuck.."_

"You're not old Joshy...stop saying that...Randal, Wade, Mizzlekins...all the same age as you.."

Cody was so close as he watched his beloved man pleasure himself, moaning unashamedly down the phone.

_"No good Cody...I need more,"_ moaned Josh, who'd mounted his phone on the table so his entire body was visible now, tanned and shining in the sun. He spread his youthful legs and sucked two fingers...inserting them inside himself and whining wantonly, _"Ohhh yeah...fuck...I'm gonna get arrested..."_

"I want to get there right now, mount you on that lounger and ride until my fucking legs ache," Cody moaned, "Joshy stop fingering...you're really a top and you know it..."

Now Cody was doing the same and his arm was aching holding the phone up as his other arm was between his legs, his nimble fingers touching his prostate.

_"Maybe in a few months when these urges subside,"_ whined Josh, _"Sorry Coddles...but right now I want to be taken.."_

"Ohhhh fuck...maybe the doubleender is a good idea then...fuck...oh fuck..."

_"OH CODY!"_ whimpered Josh, shooting hard all over his toned abs.

"See..." moaned COdy, "I can't even be there to lap that up...oh FUCK!" He cried out as he sprayed his black vest with his release.

Josh wiped his abs down with his jock as he took the phone back.

_"Fuck,"_ he gasped, _"Damn I'm a mess. I think I've gotten the menopause, not been this horny for ages."_

"JOSHY!"

_"Sorry honey..."_

"I wish I was there Joshy...even if it's just to watch you sunbathe naked."

_"Perv. Ew! You just jizzed your vest at work!"_

"Looks like I'm gonna have to be shirtless until showtime."

_"Like that's a hardship, Mr I-Used-To-Hit-The-Town-In-My-Trunks!"_

"I have great legs Joshy, whatcha gonna do about it?"

_"Spread them and pound you."_

"YAY!"

_"I really gotta go...damn this felt so good I'm getting sleepy. Old Josh needs a rest. Laters honey...will tune in tonight...love you."_

"Love you too Joshy...bye...mwah."

_"Mwah."_

Cody hung up, his heart pounding. He peeled off his soiled vest and redressed his lower half. He missed Josh terribly. And his heart was aching. Sounded like Josh wasn't happy at all...he kept calling himself old. He did have a bit of an age complex. Suppose he had to wait until the fall before he could try out for any indie promotions. Cody threw his vest into the trash (meh, it was an old cheapie anyway) and padded back to Catering.

Ryback, Curtis and Paige all smirked.

"What?" he asked as he sat down, pushing his lenseless glasses back up his nose.

"You had a sly wank didn't you?" teased Paige.

"Ew! You're such a dirty bitch," complained Curtis.

Paige gave him a 'V' sign which of course meant nothing in the states but was a British version of the finger.

"Women enjoy sex too, get over it No-Knickers," she smirked.

"And some of us have to wait before we can see our partners," Cody put in.

"Is it my cue to leave?" grunted Ryback.

"Girl talk," Paige beamed, "Cover your ears."

"I'll go lift," Ryback said, "Be back later for you." He spanked Curtis who squeaked before kissing the smaller man and striding away.

"So what did munchkin have to say?" Paige grinned, "Does he want to come and play Quidditch with you in Orlando?"

"Yeah," beamed Cody, "We'll be thinking of you in Japan.."

"I can't bloody wait to go!" Paige gushed.

"So what else did he say," Curtis said, "That made you soak your vest?"

"None of your business," Cody said blushing.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Cody I know?" Paige smirked.

"yeah, usually we all have to know exactly what DiBiase and later Mathews did to that booty the night before," Curtis chimed in.

"Actually," Cody said, "I'm worried."

"What about?" asked Curtis.

"Joshy...he's hiding it but I can tell he's really cut up," Cody said sadly.

"He's been working here since I was in primary school, course he would be," Paige said.

"Also," Cody sighed, "He keeps calling himself old, an old guy...even said he was menopausal!"

"Maybe he wants kids," Paige said, shrugging.

"It's what I want," Cody said, "He'd be the CUTEST mom...oh my God..."

"So would you," Curtis said, "It's weird, I can see you or him being pregnant."

"Neither of you could handle childbirth," smirked Paige.

"If men could have babies," Cody said, "I'd be itching to bear his kid."

"This has doubled into the Twilight Zone," Curtis said, "I know the feeling though...sort of.."

"Shall I go?" asked Paige.

"You don't have to," Cody said.

"No, I need to go find her Royal Shortness," Paige huffed, "Unfortunately. But you know you can talk to me. Laters.."

She got to her feet and left the two friends alone. Curtis scowled at the mere mention of AJ.

"Curtis, babe, talk to me," COdy said, glasses once more up his nose, "Is it to do with Skippy Bitch being back?"

"Yeah," sighed Curtis, "She took a shot at Dad the other day."

"Did she...OK I hate her more," Cody snarled, "Can you see Ryback and you being married?"

"Yeah," Curtis said, "You know when you get that feeling...what do you call it...in the stomach?"

"Schluballybub?" Cody said.

"Yeah, that," Curtis said, "I never got it with Ph..Punk...but I get it with Ryan. I get what you meant...I could see us with a couple of fourth generation Hennigs in a big house..."

"Your dad would have approved, I can say that," Cody said, "Joshy is only the second boyfriend Dad ever liked. Not even Teddy called him Pop like Joshy does. I got schluballybub the day I met Joshy. But I also got it when I met Teddy."

"Cody, I know now you don't like sex talk," Curtis said, "But...something's bothering you?"

"YEah," sighed Cody, "I mean...Joshy's perfect in every way to me...but...he's...well...he's going through a major bottoming phase at the moment. Like...the day he found out they were letting him go...he was very...different in the bedroom. He goes really fem...like...not even twink fem...if I was blind, I'd think I was with a woman."

"Wow," sighed Curtis, "He is the small one...most people would assume you're the top in your relationship, especially with a wife to boot."

"I know," Cody said, "I mean, don't get me wrong...he's still fucking A1 in bed...does things to me no other top or guy in general has ever...but...am I being selfish to worry?"

"Shouldn't think so, keeps things fresh," Curtis said, "You said before that it was always the same...dirty party boy fucking with poppers and it got stale and that's why you guys ended up fighting...avoiding talking about stuff and fucking instead. Just man up a little and give him what he wants for now. You said he's hurting...maybe he just wants to be loved, rather than do the loving for a change?"

"Curtis you're an angel...thanks.." Cody said, "I knew you'd help me out...I'll just have to read guides on how to be the best top. I thought cos Joshy and I were both...it would..come naturally..no pun intended."

"You want tips on how to be a good top, try asking Cesaro.." Curtis said, "I mean, Miz is a slut so even the best top in the world he'd tire of eventually but...well...worth a shot. I mean, you're fucking hung so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Mizzlekins and Cesaro are having trouble? Tell me more!"

"Well...when I was in the bathroom, ran into Miz. He's after Swagger again."

"But..Dean's sleeping with Swagger...I know he's not your favorite person...oh God...there's gonna be a big hot mess isn't there?"

"Yeah, Miz is taking laxatives to slim down for Swagger."

"What? Oh God..."

"Best we don';t get involved," Curtis said.

"I care about Dean," Cody replied, "Curtis...it's OK. You don';t have to like everyone I'm friends with. All I ask is no awkwardness. I'll never force you to talk to him, you know that."

* * *

><p>After the show, Curtis and Ryback were holed up in their hotel room, deciding to check out early and drive to Ottawa for Smackdown in the morning.<p>

"Did you still want to do 'date night'?" asked Ryback as he swiped his keycard.

"Nah," Curtis said, "It can wait until we get a day off. Make the most."

"You were very quiet," the Big Guy said, ushering the elder, smaller man into the room, "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, those buffalo wings give you hideous breath," sulked Curtis.

"Sorry, I was hungry."

"You always are!"

"Well I'll go shower, and double brush my teeth."

"Wait...Ryan...how about a bath?"

"You;ll never get my huge ass in there."

"It's big enough. Just wanna talk. That OK?"

"Sure," the big man said, shrugging and chucking his bag in the corner. He watch Curtis get undressed, the sweatpants clinging deliciously to his amazing, curvaceous ass. And Curtis could do sinful things with that in a club. If there was one thing Ryback was grateful for about his other half's friendship with Cody, it was that Curtis was now one seriously hot twerker and could WORK that body of his.

Totally at odds with his gruff, ill-tempered heel persona on screen of course. And with his bearded face.

Curtis shucked off his sweatpants so he was naked. Before wrapping a towel around his waist as he padded to the bathroom. Ryback spanked him playfully.

"Naughty," Curtis grinned, bending over the bath to turn the taps on.

He was such a minx.

He knew he had a hot body.

Ryback;s eyes were glued to those curves.

The big guy began to strip off until just his boxers remained and strode into the bathroom, seeming to fill every available space as he did so.

The towel slipped off.

"Ooops..." giggled Curtis, ass right out, legs apart, "Ravish me Ryan."

"You said talk, and talk we shall," smirked the Big Guy.

"Ryan...c'mon...open goal..."

Ryback spanked Curtis again.

Once the bath was full, Curtis climbed in, seductively, keeping one smooth leg out of the foamy water.

"Why don't you join me?" he purred.

"I'll flood the god-damn bathroom."

"Plenty of room."

"OK."

Ryback shucked off his boxers and clumsily lowered his trucklike form into the bath, Curtis shuffling against his enormous chest. Actually, thsi tub was pretty accommodating. And this felt kinda nice.

Curtis mewled softly as he got comfy. Bliss. He felt special.

THose big arms were so protective.

"So what's eaten you," rumbled Ryback.

"Ryan...hate doing feeling stuff...but...have you ever thought about.,..long term stuff?"

"Not lately to be honest...just...why?"

"Just because...I'm 34, you're 32...it's the age where guys settle down," Curtis sighed, "If I was a woman, it'd be coming up to my last chance to have kids. I just want to know..."

"I know...cos of all the pricks who treated you like shit...no need to be so insecure," Ryback whispered, pecking the short brown hair, "I'm not...Punk. I've never been a hump and dumper."

"Brad Maddox.."

"He rode me and dumped me," Ryback sighed, "Ancient history. Let's not talk about him."

"LEt's talk about the hardon that's stabbing me in the back," Curtis giggled.

Ryback chuckled.

Curtis unplugged the bath and stepped out, foam still clinging to his sexy body.

Ryback picked up a towel as he too climbed out and began to dry Curtis down before wrapping another around his ripped waist.

Curtis lay on the bed watching RYback dry off.

"Come here," he whimpered.

Ryback straddled the smaller man with his powerful thighs before devouring his lips, grinding their hard cocks together.

"Wanna...try...new...position.." moaned Curtis.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..." the smaller man slipped down to take the Big Guy into his mouth.

"Oh FUCK..." growled Ryback. That could not be comfortable for Curtis but he was sucking him off like no tomorrow.

Curtis released him with a cheeky smile.

"I breathe through my nose, it's cool," he said before rolling back up and onto his stomach, "You hungry? Feast on me instead."

Ryback had heard that line far too much from Curtis but every time it was still hot. And what a booty to feast on. Curtis should model skimpy underwear. He spread those globes of flesh and began to eat Curtis out, enjoying the slutty moans the bearded man began to emit.

"Ohh yeah...fuck...don't stop..."

Curtis was extra thirsty tonight.

Not that RYback complained. Ever.

Curtis shuffled away.

"I thought you said don't stop," grinned Ryback.

"Lay down Ryan, tonight, I'm in control."

"Oh?" The Big Guy was intrigued and lay on the bed.

Curtis crawled over him, a mischeivous grin on his cute bearded face before wriggling around and standing on the bed, twerking that ass right in his face. Oh FUCK...Better than Perfect indeed!

Curtis continued to snap his hips to the beat in his head and squatted over Ryback's face, the bigger man getting the message and began to rim Curtis some more.

"Ohhhh RYAN..."

Curtis was enjoying himself enormously. He felt VERY sexy. His body hangups were pushed to the back of his mind as that big rough tongue pleasured his most intimate spot.

"All the time we;ve been dating and it's taken you how long to just sit on my damn face," growled Ryback.

Curtis just leaned forward making the most wanton shape and began to suck Ryback off some more, moaning around the length.

Ryback spanked Curtis hard.

"Ohhhh yeah...more."

"You've been talking to Sami Zayn.."

"And what? Spank me Ryan."

SMACK.

"Ohh yes!"

SMACK!

"Ohh!"

SMACK!

"OHHH!"

Cutis was on absolute heat tonight. Ryback loved it when Curtis got messy. If he was a porn star he';d be a billionaire.

Curtis crawled off Ryback and began to rummage in the bag for some lube. Once he found it, he coated two fingers and stood in front of the bed, moaning loudly as he prepped himself, giving Ryback a show, his cock oozing precum.

"Jesus..." hissed Ryback.

He sat up and that';s when Curtis sprang. He shimmied onto the bed, straddling Ryback's lap.

"Love you Ryan," he whimpered, cradling the craggy face in his hands and kissing him passionately, ass hovering over Ryback';s hardon.

"Love you too...Joseph."

"Don't hurt me though..." Curtis passed him the lube.

"Wouldn't dream of it unless you asked me to."

Ryback began to coat his length.

And he'd barely finished before Curtis's legs wrapped around his back and that tight ass was lowering onto his cock...

"Ohhhhh!" Curtis cried out as he was penetrated.

Cody had gushed endlessly about this position and how it had made him feel...and how it made Josh feel when they switched...Curtis could totally see why...his skin was on fire and extra sensitive.

Ryback's enormous arms closed around the cute, curvy smooth body and began to move in time with Curtis's hips, squeaks and moans leaving the smaller man's open mouth. He was being cuddled and fucked at the same time. Perfect...oh so perfect.

Curtis was being vocal as usual but keeping it cute and restrained...low mewls and whines...even tiny little screams...perfectly complemented by the bassy throaty growls from his younger yet huger partner who was touching his spot just right. Curtis could stay like this all night. He moaned and whimpered Ryback's real name over and over again.

Ryback was in ecstasy too...yeah...he definitely could see Curtis and himself in their fifties and over still doing this. This felt like no other sex with guys he'd had. It was nice not having to constantly be Alpha Top and expected to fuck Curtis through the mattress. He was a romantic underneath the beefy brawn after all. And Curtis was still the first guy in YEARS who moaned his name. Most of them called him 'man' or 'Daddy; even though he was only 32.

"Hey," he hissed, "What's up?"

"Feels...amazing...you're fucking...ohhh...ohhh...fuck...I...I...I'm so fucking close..."

"Yeah?"

Curtis nodded as he continued to fuck himself on the bigger man, jolts shooting up his spine more and more.

"Ohhhh...Ohhh..."

Suddenly the smooth legs wrapped around the huge ripped back and the arms clung tigher to the sinewy neck as Curtis let out a loud scream and warmth splattered between their slightly sweaty, writhing muscular bodies.

Ryback was thundering closer to the edge after hearing and feeling Curtis reach orgasm unaided. He'd never been able to make a guy cum prior to Curtis.

"Don't stop Ryan...keep going...ohhh...ohhh."

"You can't..."

"Watch me try."

Curtis leaned back to really stimulate his battered prostate and his eyes rolled back once more. Oh God...this was even better! He continued to ride, this time harder. He was sensitive as fuck from coming hard already but he forced himself to continue, wanting to multiple. Cody had told him of the first time he and Josh had sex and Josh managed to come twice in the same fuck. Curtis wanted to see if it could happen to him.

Ryback grinned. He sat up, holding Curtis tight and then shuffled off the bed so he was stood up, fucking his partner mid air.

"Ohhhh! FUCK!" cried Curtis, "Always wanted this...ohhhh! Oh! keep going!"

Ryback began to pound the smaller man in this position, showing off every ounce of his strength. This was where being a Big Guy made all the difference. Oh fuck yes. And Curtis's screams were telling him this had been a good idea. A Perfect Idea, if you will.

He was getting fucking close now...oh fuck yeah...

His growls and grunts increasing louder.

"Oh Ryan...oh yeah...please...inside me...I...oohhhh!"

"You gonna shoot again?"

Curtis could feel it...he was willing it through his body with all his might. C'mon...he wasn't old yet...c'mon...he needed to cum one more time...he had to..this would feel off the scale mid air...

Ryback started to grunt and hiss rapidly like a bear, Curtis's screams ringing in his ears.

"Ohh...Ryan...fuck..oh fuck...fuck...think...I'm...gonna...again...oh...ohhhh..."

A loud bellow merged with a deafening scream as both men hit their climaxes almost in unison.

Curtis's legs were so numb he was sure he'd fall...

Ryback's knees gave way and he toppled back onto the bed, bringing his partner with him.

* * *

><p>Cody Rhodes was sat at breakfast early next morning.<p>

He was picking at his Boo-Berry (yes, he still ate it) cereal. C'mon Curtis. As he idly browsed his phone, he spotted in the corner two men. A large blonde and a brunette. Jack and Dean. Cody didn't know how to accept it. He had tried to tell Dean to try and make it up with Seth but it seemed like Dean didn't care. Playing with a married man will only leave Dean heartbroken again.

But if Dean was happy.

Then Cody decided it wasn't his business. Too many times over the years he'd interfered in others' relationships and all it did was piss them off and make him look like a colossal busybody. He only thought he was trying to help but it always did the exact opposite.

He shovelled blue cereal into his mouth and continued to browse Tumblr, namely looking for posts on X-Men, Zelda, and Majora's Mask to reblog.

He still followed PervyRasslinCaps girl (now under the name of RandalynOrton..ha) to see if any fake ass gossip about him showed up. At least she sort of swallowed the marriage.

"Hey," came a voice.

Cody looked up to see Curtis. He was glowing. Instantly the ravenette shuffled up to let his bestie sit down.

"How are you?" asked Cody.

"Oh Cody...I had an amazing night," sighed Curtis, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Ryan...I want to get on one knee for him."

"Awwwwwwww!"

"Ssssh...don't...if Paige finds out she'll spread it. She told everyone bar the fucking fans that Sami Zayn likes being spanked."

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Cody.

"Never been more sure...and I think he feels the same," Curtis sighed.

"Well then," Cody said, "He should get down on one knee and pop the question to you. It's the man's job."

Curtis giggled.

"Who's got the beard?"

"Who shaves his legs and takes the D?"

"Point taken. If...you and Josh finally tie the knot. Who should do the honors?"

"Joshy..." simpered Cody, "He's older. And looks hotter than me unshaven."

"With his kiddie face?" chuckled Curtis.

"Also...he's got hair..I'm shaved totally," Cody grinned bashfully, "Trims it but he has hair where it matters. He's the man. Not me. Lovestache notwithtanding. He bought me a promise ring cos he can't buy me an engagement ring...it's close enough."

He was staring at the precious silver ring around his finger, just above his wedding ring. He kissed the engraved numbers on the cool metal.

"Be there tomorrow Joshy," he whispered.

Curtis smiled.

"Awwwwww..."

"Look at us," Cody said, "Second and third generation wrestlers...going squishy over our men."

"Haters to the right," Curtis said.

"Awwww, how sweet," came a sneering voice and they both looked up at AJ, "Isn't it just sad that you two can't even get your asses married at your ages?"

Curtis went rigid and scowled.

"Isn't it said that you've got to act like a bitch because nobody else likes you?" Cody shot back.

"I am the Divas division and you all know that," AJ snarled, "Nobody likes that bunch of indentikit, zero personality plastic mannequins. The Bellas. Only stepped up to acceptable in that ring because of who they happen to be doing; Naomi, well, she's a decent worker I suppose; Ariane. She thinks Melina versus Alicia Fox is the pinnacle of professional wrestling. I carried her ghetto ass tonight. And don't get me started on Eva Marie."

"Go and rant to someone who gives a shit," Cody sighed.

"Excuse me, but weren't you saying exactly the same things just a few months ago?" AJ challenged, "And now you're kissing Layla and Summer Rae's asses. You're so fake and full of shit, Stardust. How about you tell your little friend Paige that it takes more than being from a wrestling family whom nobody's actually heard of to be over with casual fans."

"If you hate everyone that much, fuck off to Shimmer or WSU," Cody replied, keeping a grip on the fuming Curtis' arm.

"And leave this company's women's division to be a massive joke again? No way," AJ spat.

"If you weren't shoved down everyone's throat for two years, you would never be as over as you are," Cody replied, "The smarks only like you because of who YOU are banging and because you did a little bit of indie stuff beforehand. I bet you can't look your idol in the eye as you STOLE her man."

"Excuse me, HE stole him first," snarled AJ, pointing a black nail varnished finger at Curtis, "And I thank you to not crap over my marriage Runnels just because yours is a scam. By the way, how is your wife getting on? Is she bothering her ass to train because funnily enough, didn't she leave before because she hates this business?"

"I'd love to stay and chat but you're a total bitch," huffed Cody, "C'mon Curtis."

He got to his feet and hauled the glowering Curtis with him.

"Hate me but you know I'm right," AJ called after them in an irritiating sing song voice, "I'll see you in Ottawa."

* * *

><p>Smackdown had just wrapped up for the night.<p>

Paige was pacing the asphalt outside the arena. She was off to Japan tomorrow and something was bothering her.

"Hey," Cody said.

"Hi."

"What's the matter?"

"I didn;t know THAT was going to happen.."

"What?"

"Summer and Layla...she's very touchy feely..."

"Just for the cameras, I wouldn't worry."

"Are you sure of that? Summer never told me she was going to team up with Layla."

"She's not shady, that's just staged shit for Total Divas," Cody said, rubbing the young raven-haired girl's back, "Has AJ been running her big mouth again."

Paige scowled. Yes. AJ had stuck the boot in. Paige knew she should know better than fall for the spiteful Divas Champion's head games, especially now they had a match at Battleground to do, but she couldn't help it.

"Call me," Cody said, "I'll be in Orlando but call me if you're feeling shit. You helped me and Joshy out so much..."

"I will," Paige said, "Have fun playing with wands."

"Have fun scrapping in Bull Nakano's homeland," Cody replied, "Bring back some novelty flavored KitKats."

He padded to his rental, hardly containing his excitement. He was going to Florida. Albeit with Eden to keep up appearances but that was OK because Josh was going to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for no Sheamus but as you can see, this chapter's events were all linked by one theme - insecurity. All the couples featured had some form of insecurity to deal with. Mizzy and his weight issues again; Coddles and Joshy (:'() just missing each other, Randal and his own body issue again; Rybaxel similar...and now even my girls :( BTW I don't care if people hate them, I love Lay and Summer (SummerSLAY! YAAAS!) teaming up and giving us some really shippy vibes!<strong>

**Some might not like villainous!AJ but I thought a female antagonist would change things up a bit. **

**I haven';t seen this week's Raw at the time of going live so that's why it cut off at SD.**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Hi everyone! I'm baaaaackkk. Sorry it's been a while! I had writer's block and wanted to wait for Battleground. Plus I've been legit busy (even that NXT two shot took longer than expected to put up) these past few weeks._

_Raw this past fortnight blew me away. As a Diva fan especially. We're going to kick off from last week's in Houston, TX. Refers to Let's Go To The Beach, Beach and events from there._

_THere may not be as much smut as previous chapters! Be some twists and turns but overall the plot needs to move forward : ) _

_And Charlie/Elextrix, you may eventually get what you've been hinting at : P (the Jody D-E ;))_

* * *

><p>"You OK there Randy?" asked Ryback as the two men observed John Cena and Cesaro share a heated verbal exchange on the microphones, John looking especially furious.<p>

Randy was fixated on the screen. He couldn't help it. John when he got pissed the fuck off on TV was one of his biggest turnons.

"Uhhuh."

"Sure you don't want some alone time?" teased the Big Guy

"Go and play with Axel's big fat butt."

Ryback chuckled and sauntered away.

Randy was like a fucking teenager damnit. His hormones were in overdrive. But no, John was due a match with the big Swiss so he had to wait. Fucks' sake. John really needed to tell Zack that it was fucking OVER and that he was with his rightful partner - Randy.

"What are you doing?!" snarled a voice and Randy turned to see that irritating man-stealing brat of a Woo Woo Woo Kid.

"Watching the show," spat Randy.

"I know what you're doing Orton, you're thirsting after John! He's MINE DAMNIT! MINE!"

"Grow up," deadpanned Randy, "You don't scare me. And he's not yours, never was."

"So explain why I'm on his tour bus every night?" hit back Zack.

_You wish, wouldn't you like to know what he's done to me on that bed recently_! thought Randy smugly. He couldn't help the smirk that lifted his tanned face.

"You can't! Leave him alone Orton! Go find a ring rat to fuck."

"Oh please."

Cesaro and John's match was about to kick off and Randy turned back to the screen, trying not to drool. It was a fierce contest and one of John';s best efforts in a while. John busted out the hurracanrana...along with other moves he didn't normally use...showed off his amazing core strength. Randy was a hot mess. The steel chair he was sat in was feeling very moist. He was so ratchet and he didn't give a fuck.

"Hey man," came a deep rumble.

"Sup Reigns," drawled Randy, totally blanking Zack who was still there getting more and more pissed off.

"Wanna talk about the beatdown you're gonna give me?" asked Roman.

"Later?" Randy said, eyes glued to the screen.

ROman chuckled. Any idiot could see that the great Randy Orton was also the biggest Cenation worshipper. His eyes were GLUED to that damn screen.

"Fine. After you've taken a cold shower," teased Roman, sauntering away.

"Eyes. OFF!" snarled Zack.

"Oh. You still here?" sighed Randy, "Haven;t you got some jobbing to do?"

"Excuse me I WON my last match on Raw!" spluttered Zack.

"And prior to that, when was your last? Go away Ryder."

"No! I want to congratulate MY man!"

The bell rang at that point signalling the end of John's match. Zack practically sprinted to gorilla to find John. Randy deciding to not bother. John had to tell Zack soon. Or Randy was going to do it for him. John did promise Randy that he was allowed on the tour bus tonight. But right now Randy was hard and aching with need. His trunks were tenting and a wet spot was forming on the front. How thirsty was he? But he didn;t care.

* * *

><p>John meanwhile came backstage through the curtain and reluctantly accepted Zack's shower of kisses.<p>

"You were amazing Johnny," Zack moaned.

"Yeah yeah...gimme a chance...need to go shower."

"I can scrub you down."

"Just give me five...Total Divas cameras may be around..."

"FINE!" spat Zack, turning and storming away.

John watched this.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" remarked Cesaro, who'd appeared behind him.

"Nope."

"Not very chivalrous," scoffed the Swiss.

"Where's your man?" asked John.

"Pfft. I'm in the doghouse because I locked my credit card away," Cesaro said, "Actually..now we're done, you got a few minutes?"

"Sure man."

The two hulking brutes of strength padded along the corridor to find a quiet spot to chat.

"What's up?" asked John, resting his aching, thick arm on a wires box.

"I want to break up with Mike."

"Really? Thought you were happy."

"Yeah. But like he as good as admitted at Wrestlemania, pretty sure he's just using me. For my money."

"But with his bank balance..."

"He tells me I'm a sex pest! A sex pest! When he's usually the one who wants it! All he cares about is where our next meal out is! When he can next go shopping! He doesn't want me John, he fucking wants Swagger! As per fucking usual!"

"You can't buy people's love bud," John sighed, sympathetically, "They either give it you or they don't."

"Why is it always don't with me?" huffed the Swiss, "I fucked up more though."

"What did you do?"

"2 weeks ago, I had a sexy vid chat with Sami Zayn. As in I jerked it, he fingered..."

"But he's dating Nevile...jeez man, what you playing at?" hissed John.

"They split up and he wanted cheering up. So Mike comes in after we finish up. I hang up. Next thing I know Sami's blocked me and cussed me out publically online, calling me an asshole!"

"Can you blame him? You muscled in on him when he broke up with his other half...then once you've shot your wads you hang up on him? I've met the kid enough to know what he's like. But why vidchat him? I know your Arrival match was touchy feely..."

"I had him," Cesaro admitted, "Ages ago. But yeah. One night thing. He wanted more and I told him no. Hate myself for it. And then he hooked up with Neville.."

"Spilt milk man," John said.

"You can talk," hit back Cesaro, "You and Orton...pretty much everyone down to the security guards know you're hitting that again. Why not just put Ryder out his misery?"

"That's what Sheamus keeps saying," complained John, "It's not quite as simple as that. Hang on, you said Miz is chasing Swagger...who's banging Ambrose shamelessly."

"Wait WHAT? Since when?"

"About a month ago...Dean's all over him," John said, "We've all seen it in the locker room."

"I knew he and Rollins had split up...damn..."

"You could go cheer Ambrose up, you're a gentleman...mostly," grinned John, "You're a big guy where it matters. And you're unattached. That way Miz can go get Swagger, you'll be free of a nagging crazy..."

"What did you call me Cena?!" roared that cocky voice.

Both Cesaro and John turned to see Mike The Miz in his ring gear and shades; arms folded and scowling. His new title over his shoulder.

"I'll see you later," John mumbled.

"Hey," Cesaro said, arranging his face into what he hoped was a winning smile.

"Don't give me that Claudio, still fucking mad at you!" spat Mike, "You gonna let him talk about me like that?! I'm not crazy and I'm not nagging."

"He was joking," Cesaro replied, "C'mon...don't get worked up." He went to kiss Mike. Who pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! I've got a match!"

"C'mon, what am I supposed to have done?!" Cesaro complained.

"Skyping Sami Zayn! I'm not blind Claudio and I wasn't born yesterday! Why was he calling you a prick on Twitter just minutes after you hid your laptop from me in Japan?! You've been cheating on me! ASSHOLE!"

SMACK!

Mike slapped the Swiss hard around the face. Cesaro stumbled back holding his cheek. Mike might not be the best in the ring but his bitch slaps hurt like fuck.

"Now wait a minute..." spluttered the Swiss, "You keep talking about Swagger...!"

"I'm not going on Skype to him!" erupted Mike, hardly daring to believe how convincing his melodramatic performance seemed to be, "It's over Claudio! We're through!"

"You really doing this now?" asked Cesaro, even though he knew he deserved it. And actually. He wasn't as sorry to end this relationship as he thought. it had been bliss to begin with but now it was just a strain. Mike was always annoying when he had a title.

"YES I AM!" shrieked Mike, "You don't treat me like a lady anymore! I heard them laughing at me at the weekend! You called me that 'airheaded shopping machine from hell!' That hurt Claudio!"

Cesaro shifted guiltily. Sheamus had a huge mouth on him. Note to self. Never make lighthearted jokes about your partner to Irishmen.

"Fine," he muttered, "We're done. I'm not just a wallet and a dick you know."

Mike folded his arms and smirked.

Cesaro immediately realising it was an act.

"Yes you were Cesaro," Mike sneered, "C'mon, you really fell for it? Chickifiaction is my fetish. You were just a prop. I don't love you, I never did. You bought me some wonderful things and you were a B plus in bed, I'll give you that. You're not who I want. I settled for you."

"Glad you finally admitted what I always guessed," scowled the taller man, getting in Mike's space, "Have fun chasing married men who find your flab disgusting."

Mike paled. Cesaro didn't? He went there? He said he LIKED Mike's curves!

"Claudio...you...BASTARD!"

SMACK!

Another slap to the face.

Mike stormed away in tears. He didn't love Cesaro and was glad to be shot of him. But he had no idea the Swiss thought he was flabby...he'd been played just as much he'd played Cesaro. And that stung. He began to hug himself. Where were Rybaxel? Go through the match. That should take his mind of his heart's struggles. He padded along the corridor. He almost bumped into a mass of shocking pink and blonde.

"Hey man what's eating you?" asked Mike's friend and fellow Ohio native, Dolph.

"Claudio and I have split up," sniffled Mike.

"Aw man that's a bit shit," Dolph said.

"Nobody sticks around me Nicky...am I really that hard to love?"

"You just pick the wrong dudes bro. I mean your history...Mathews who was the locker room whore..."

"Whom YOU had!"

"2010 man, that was years ago...and then you became the locker room whore too...Cesaro, Swaggs, Barrett...in rotation."

"Didn't want to be tied down. And you can't judge me Nicky when you play about."

"Guess not bro."

"You had Cody and Ambrose! Ambrose Nicky? Surprised you didn't get AIDS!"

"Me neither but I had blue balls and he was willing," Dolph shrugged.

"And now he's fucking what's MINE!" roared Mike, startling Dolph.

"Swaggs is married bro, you stopped all that with him," the blonde replied.

"You don't get it Nicky. I want Jakey so bad!" whined Mike, "He's my dream guy. He was the best sex I've ever had! And now he's dipping it in that disgusting..stinking...mentalist...slut.."

"Hey man, don;t let it get to you," Dolph said, putting an arm around the shaking Intercontinental Champion, "Sometimes we want what we can't have."

"Can always count on you Nicky..." sniffled Mike, "You're my oldest friend...you always have my back."

"Always will bro," Dolph said, "You know that."

Mike nuzzled into him.

"C'mon man, get a grip," Dolph went on, "We're supposed to be fighting shortly."

"Nicky...you may not be Jakey but you're still hot," whimpered Mike, "You know, if you're ever horny and can't get some..."

"Don't be cheap," Dolph said, "You'll never find a dude who cares about you if you slut yourself about."

"I'm fat Nicky, I have to be grateful for what I can get," Mike said sadly, pushing his shades atop his head, "One of my thighs is the same size as your fucking waist."

"Maybe you just look in the wrong places, some dudes really dig thick chicks and it must be the same for er...bigger dudes," Dolph said.

"What do you like Nicky?" asked Mike, blinking his big blue eyes slightly flirtatiously and flashing those pearly whites.

"Stop it," warned Dolph.

"Nicky, we've been friends for a while..." Mike wheedled, "Just helping one another out...I don't want chocolates and flowers...just a quick bang.."

"You're stung cos of Cesaro, we'll hate each other tomorrow," Dolph said, shuffling away.

"You're from Cleveland just like me...we have so much in common Nicky..."

"Bro...stop it."

"Nicky...I exposed your amazing peachy white ass to the world once. I'd love you to Ziggle Wiggle that on my face. And then I can grab it as you pound me. You're so athletic...you'd break little me.."

He leaned in for a kiss.

"Mike. Back up!" Dolph snapped.

"I KNEW IT! You hate fat guys just like everyone else! I'm trying Nicky! I'm trying to be like you! I do your empty stomach cardio!"

"Don't overreact," sighed Dolph, "I don't want to lose our friendship over some cheap fucking. Bros before hoes. I learned after Rhodes and Ambrose to not go for that shit. C'mon."

Mike melted into the elder Ohio native's embrace, feeling desperately stupid.

* * *

><p>"C'mon.." gasped Dean Ambrose, "I'm losing my hardon!"<p>

He was bent over a wires box and Jack Swagger was inside him. But the blonde was being so half-hearted. He'd seen how touchy feely Miz and Ziggler were in that tag match. It was like a conspiracy. He was fucking Ziggler's ex fuck whilst HIS ex fuck was all over Ziggler. He was sure this was incest. But no. He didn't want Miz! Miz was a fat pig in fishnets! He said it himself. Why was he getting jealous? It was no use. He pulled out of that pert, smooth ass and yanked his singlet back over his body.

"What's up Jake?" asked Dean, doing his scuffy jeans up, "We've been seeing one another for a month now. You can talk. I don't mind."

"Thought you didn't talk, you just fuck," grunted Jack, "We should keep it casual."

"Jake you're amazing to me, you hold me and kiss me," Dean smiled, "I really like you. You can talk to me."

"Don't," hissed Jack, "Don't make it more than it is man."

"You treat me far better than Colby ever did," Dean smiled, leaning over to peck the tall blonde hunk on the lips. Jack pulled away.

"Why don't you try and get back with him?" sighed the Oklahoman. Why did every time he messed witha dude always lead to complicated mess? Dean seemed to be wanting more than just workmates-with-benefits.

"Ha. Five minutes ago your dick was in my ass and now you're telling me to go get back with my selfish cunt of an ex?!" scoffed Dean, "Your priorities are twisted."

"Maybe we should go separate ways, too much to lose," Jack suggested.

"For you maybe; Me, I'm a single boy," Dean smiled, "But if you're bored of me, I'll find someone else."

"You're such a slut," huffed Jack.

"Build a bridge and get over it Hager," Dean said, "But you're right. Maybe we could go our separate ways. It'd be tough to find a guy as amazing as you...but I'll manage. Call me when you've sorted your ego out and maybe we could start a real relationship."

"I don't want a relationship!" spat Jack.

"Sure you don't," smiled Dean, leaning up and pecking him, "I'll still be on Grindr. Hit me up. or call me. Your choice big guy."

He shuffled away whistling to himself.

Jack had no idea what just happened here. This shit was doubling fast into the Twilight Zone.

He sighed and headed back towards the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Mike and Dolph were sat together, along with Zack (who was sulking because John was making a big show of sitting with Nikki for Total Divas) in the locker room. Mike considered these guys, along with ring announcer Justin Roberts, and of course Alex Riley, his only true friends at work. They were the only ones he invited to his wedding. Cody Rhodes can go fuck himself. Since Josh got fired Cody hadn't talked to him, only hanging out with Paige, Layla, Summer or Curtis. Mike liked Curtis due to their shared hatred of Dean Ambrose but yah boo to the rest of them.<p>

"Chin up bro," Dolph said to Zack.

"John should have ME on his lap, not that balloon titted bimbo!" snarled Zack, "And fucking Orton's thirsting after John again! WHy me?!"

"We all want what we can't have," Mike said, arm around Dolph, "I know the feeling Zacky."

"What do you mean I can't have him! I'm dating him!" snapped Zack, "Just cos you can't get into Swagger's bed doesn't mean you can crap over what I have!"

"Easy broskis, c'mon," sighed Dolph who was already feeling uncomfortable with Mike's touching.

"Why don't you stop deluding yourself Zack and dump Cena. You're sharing him with bigger-breasted Bella and Blandy Snoreton. You deserve someone who can give you his full attention." Mike said.

"I always wonder why you didn't get with the Big O," Dolph put in, "He's a big guy like Cena. And he likes you. He's unattached. Call him. You're more attracted to the flashing lights of the main event than you are to Cena himself."

Zack sighed. He'd never thought of that before. Maybe Dolph was right. All he'd done since trying to get John back was embarrass himself time and time again. He'd drunk to excess at work or in the vicinity of work. He'd caused scenes at work. And he'd bullied John with a knife. Something which he regretted so much. He'd gone teetotal for a while to see if that helped. Did he really love John or did he just not want Orton to get him back to save his ego? It was ego. It clicked. Zack didn't want to admit that he'd been used again. So he'd tried to get John in line. Messing with the top guy only led to a dead career.

"Nicky's right Zacky. Break it off. Call the Big O. I bet he can make your mouth into a big O. He's got a nice package."

"C'mon man, do you have to?" sighed Dolph.

Zack smiled.

"That's been the biggest slap in the face I've needed the past few months," he sighed, "Curt tried to put me straight but I wouldn't listen. I made such an ass of myself to get John..."

"You don't need him to boost your career man, your time will come," Dolph said, "Remind yourself who gave you the US title rub. It wasn't Cena."

"No it was you bro," Zack smiled, "You were my big break feud in 2011."

"Bros before hoes," Dolph said, "Go be mature and break it off with Cena. Let him get back with flat-ass."

"I'll miss the sex," Zack sighed, "And being on that bus. But suppose in the long run...Big O is hotter actually...damn why didn't I see it sooner."

"Strip away the main event and the colorful tees, Cena's a dullard," Mike said.

"You could do better. Don't be a glory hunter man," DOlph said.

* * *

><p>Zack took a deep breath as he approached John and Nikki.<p>

"John...can I talk to you?"

John visibly huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine but make it quick," he said, climbing to his feet and following Zack out of the room and out into the corridor.

"John," Zack said, "I think we should finish."

The relief that oozed from every pore in John's face visibly at that did sting Zack. But no. Stay strong. This was doing him good.

"Me too," John replied, "Been wanting to tell you."

"I was a drunken mess," Zack said, "I treated you like absolute shit. You didn't deserve that. I sabotaged yours and Randy's relationship to sate my own needs because I was frustrated. I still like you a lot John. But I've come to realise we weren't working out."

"Randy sabotaged it himself," John said, "You did have no right to go snooping and filming. Look...Randy and I...we go back years. No hard feelings, please?"

"None taken John," Zack said.

John didn';t know whether to laugh, jump for joy or pinch himself. This was the most stable, mature, sane and adult Zack had been their entire sordid fling. It was like someone had given him his much-needed dose of lithium! Was this a dream? Did someone up there just lift that huge burden off his shoulders?

"We can be friends. Just don't try that shit ever again. I mean it," he said, folding his arms.

"Sure. I'm sorry. Truly. Thanks for not kicking my ass even though I so deserved it."

"It's cool."

"Right..."

Zack stared at the floor a little before turning on his heel and walking away, not looking back at John. He felt...liberated. At last. He could hold his head high again. Being smothered with kisses by Summer and Layla along with a win on Raw had contributed a fair bit but at last. It was hard to give John up. But it looked like John was glad to have finished it. He climbed back into his seat.

"You look happy," remarked Dolph.

"How did he take it?" asked Mike.

"He was relieved...I think he was gonna dump me anyway so I saved him the trouble," Zack said.

"Are you OK?" Dolph asked.

"Fine," Zack said, "I'm a bit cut up. But it was for the best. I'm sick of being a joke around here."

"Call Big O," Mike said, "He's your type. So your type. You do like them big."

"Who doesn't?" smirked Zack.

"Make sure he's a top..." giggled Mike, "You don't want a repeat of Lexie."

"He's wasted on bottom man," chuckled Zack, "He has a great body though."

"Oh no, he's top now, Evvy...sorry Matt Sydal...has decided he likes to stretch his legs," giggled Mike, "They have some epic sex. He can get into some...incredible positions."

"Announcers have the best sex," Zack laughed.

"From what Justin says over drinks..." Dolph smirked.

"Tom Phillips is a little fireball in the bedroom," Mike put in.

"I'm texting O now," Zack said, "Might call him. We always did get a little flirty..laters broskis."

He fistbumped both of them before leaving with his phone, dialling his former Youtube co-star.

"The dramas," sighed Dolph, "Mike man, you sure you'll be OK."

"I'll be fine Nicky..." Mike drawled, eyes raking Dolph's chiselled abs. How easy would it be to just unzip those trunks..? Friends with benefits would be the solution. And maybe Jack would get SO jealous he'll dump skanky Ambrose and reclaim Mike! It was so easy. Mike's eyes raked the room and spotted Jack walk in. Instantly he climbed into Dolph's lap.

"Hey!" Dolph cried.

"Just getting comfy Nicky," giggled Mike.

"You're squashing my balls man...!"

Mike shot a nasty grin over at Jack.

"Oh NICKY...I love being with you," he said loudly, causing a few people to look over curiously..most shaking their heads in disgust.

Over in the corner, Cody in full Stardust gear was sat with his best friend in the whole wide world, Curtis Axel.

"Look at him," he huffed, "He's so shameless. Can't blame Cesaro can you..."

"I guess not," Curtis said, "I thought he was trying to get Swagger...making himself ill to lose weight.."

"I don't believe anything that comes out of Miz's trap anymore, I think the only person he truly cares for is himself," Cody said, "He did help me and Joshy so much. But I can't stand him. I really thought he was a friend. But he was more interested in getting his legs over. Curtis...I like you. You're the only guy I can trust save for Dustin."

"You can always trust me, even I don't like Dean," Curtis said.

"And I told you, it's OK," Cody said, "I just don't want any awkwardness. I'm not going to make you talk to him."

"Have you heard from Josh?" asked Curtis.

"Called him before the show, he's still at Rudy's," Cody said.

"Rudy? Oh yeah..his brother," Curtis said, "Aww man...I bet your frustration levels are already rampant."

"Not gonna lie sweetie," Cody said, "My fingers are getting a big workout."

"EW!" chuckled Curtis.

"And cos he and Rudy hangout all the time with all their buds from that area we can't even have phone sex!" complained Cody.

"Well you can always join Ryan and me?" grinned Curtis.

"CURTIS!" Cody giggled, going to tickle him playfully.

"No...no...stop!" Curtis was laughing and thrashing.

"I'm not your plaything," Cody said, releasing him, "I'm promised. And that's how I am staying."

"No playing about at all?"

"Nope. This dick. This booty. Joshy's and Joshy's alone. Forever until the day he or I die."

Cody removed his gold and black glove to show his promise ring.

"Wow...I forget you're old fashioned at heart."

"You and Ryback are too cute together. By the way...when do you plan on...you know..."

"Plan on what?" grinned Curtis.

"You know what I'm talking about silly..."

"Oh...yeah...not here where he might overhead," giggled Curtis, "I'll tell you when it happens. Put it this way, I go shopping secretly every chance I get."

"Awwwww...still I believe he should do the honors," Cody said, "The man should propose to the woman, the top should propose to the bottom. Simple."

"You have the weirdest moral code," chuckled Curtis.

"And that's why you love me," beamed Cody, blowing stars all over Curtis who choked and batted them away.

* * *

><p>Jack Swagger was watching Mike and Dolph with disgust. Why was he getting fucked off with this? He told Mike he wasn't interested. So why did he break off the good thing he had going with Dean because of a bruised ego. He'd rejected Mike enough...the Intercontinental Champion wasn't going to chase him forever was he? He wandered over to the table to get some mid-show snacks.<p>

Perfect.

Mike climbed off Dolph's lap and padded over, citing he was peckish. Dolph facepalmed. If Mike was going to play mind games with Real Americans, did he have to be involved? The dramas here sometimes...E! would love to film the male wrestlers...the divas dramas couldn't be as complex as the shit that went on between the superstars.

Jack scowled at Mike.

"What?" Mike pouted, hand on hip, like a good angry woman should be.

"You're disgusting," snarled the Oklahoman, "All over Ziggler."

"It make you love me?" Mike demanded.

"What the fuck?"

"I told you Jakey, you're the man I want. The man I dream about every night. The man I fantasise about every single fucking day. I don't want anyone else."

"FUnny way of showing it," scoffed Jack, turning away to grab some cold roast chicken legs, "Why don't you just bang Ziggler?"

"Have your ratchet side hoe's sloppy seconds? No thank you sir, I have standards," Mike sneered, "The moneymaker doesn't just kiss any old lips."

"Oh please. Leave me the hell alone...fattie," scowled Jack.

Mike was stung hard. His eyes burned with tears and he hugged himself. But he was not going to be beaten.

"Why won't you love me?" he pleaded.

"Because I'm married!"

"Doesn't stop you poking Ambrose's dirty hole! What's he got that I haven't? There's more of me to love Jakey..."

"He's not a clingy, jealous slut?"

"Please. Everyone knoes Ambrose is the most popular ride outside of Disneyland! Stick a pin in the indie booking lists and chances are it'll land on someone who's fucked Ambrose! He's probably opening his legs to anything in pants behind your back! I wouldn't do that to you! I would love you and only you!"

"Finished your little speech?" snarled Jack, "Because I'm hungry."

He picked up his plate and made to go sit down. Mike snatched it from his hand and stood right in his space.

"You won't even look at me," he said sadly, "You don't know just how I feel about you. That day you hit me up and gave me what I craved after such a long dry spell...it was like being reborn Jakey...I think about it all the time...how much I needed you..."

"Oh stop talking like some Hallmark channel movie, and give me my fucking food!" spat Jack, exasperated.

"You don't need some reheated frozen muck of a chicken leg when there's me," simpered Mike, "I'll even wear my new belt so you can pound me in it."

"This is what they class as sexual harassment," Jack huffed, "You can use all the words you like. It ain't gonna work, puss."

"I can be a pussycat if you want me to," smiled Mike, "I love cuddling."

"Have you no damn dignity?!" exclaimed Jack, "People are looking! They're laughing at you!"

"I don't give a damn what the locker room thinks, don't have time for most of those pricks," Mike said, "They're just jealous of my success. Butthurt that I didn't fail like they all wanted. You never talked trash about my reality TV roots Jakey. You were always so supportive in ECW..."

"Leave me ALONE!" roard Jack, finally having had just about enough and way too aware of the stares of his coworkers. He slammed his plate on the food table, almost knocking the whole thing over and stormed out of Catering.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton was hanging around in the car park. Trying not to look like he was awaiting John Cena to take him to the tour bus and have his wicked way. He'd gone a bit harder on Roman than they'd planned and Roman had been a touch ruffled. But Randy had tried his coy boy act that usually worked on John and explained he was just over excited. Roman hadn't bought and probably been just a little creeped out.<p>

At last the hulk in a bright green tee loomed into view, taking some photos with a few kids and parents. NAturally he was accompanied by Nikki. Randy couldn't help but feel jealous. No. Control yourself. He was coming to see you Randy.

After a Hollywood kiss with Nikki for those with their smartphones at the ready, John shuffled away and crept around the parking lot, trying not to look shifty. At last he spotted Randy. Still in his ring gear of course. Well it was a nice night.

"Not making trouble are we?" grinned John.

"You took ages," scowled Randy, folding his arms, "Especially kissing her."

"Total Divas...please..no fangs," sighed John, "She's got every right to be happy anyway."

"But it was her sister in the main event, not her."

"Less shop talk. Now in the bus, mush."

John had a wide a dimpled smirk on his face as he spanked Randy playfully.

"It had better be tidy," sulked Randy as he padded towards the imposing black vehicle. John nipped ahead of him and unlocked the door. He then paused to text his driver to let him know it was cool to get on the road to Corpus Christi. And to try and stall Randy from lynching him at the state of the bus.

"What's so fascinating about the drawers?" snarked Randy.

"Oh nothing," grinned John and he padded forward into the bedroom area.

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!" bellowed Randy as he clocked the weekend's clothes all over the floor, screwed up...the bed unmade.

"I had a lot of media stuff..." John mumbled.

"Likely story," snarled Randy, going full on viper rage and thrusting his overnight bag into John's arms and stomping to the dresser, "Oh look, more trash belonging to jobbers." He then thundered into the kitchenette to grab a bin bag and started to throw the last of Zack;s clothes into it.

"Randal...stop...stop.."

"WHY?!"

"I need to tell you something."

"It can wait until this fucking dive is habitable again!" Randy was on the rampage, throwing stuff into the binbag. He then opened the bus window and tossed the bag out into the car park before slamming it shut. Muttering furiously to himself, he began to strip the bed, tossing the linens into the pile of other dirty laundry. John could only watch, still with both titles clasped together around his thick neck. Randy was cussing his head of and muttering as he went to the commode, yanked out fresh sheets and furously began to remake the bed.

"Have you finished yet?" asked John.

"NICE OF YOU TO HELP ME LAZY PRICK!" yelled Randy, "SEEING AS IT'S YOUR BUS!"

John sighed. And tried so hard not to laugh.

Half an hour later, Randy seemed satisfied with the tidiness of the bedroom. The laundry basket was over flowing. John knew he should have kept on top of it. The bar bells were all once again meticulously arranged in size order. John perched on the bed.

Randy unlaced his black boots, removed them and placed them neatly in the corner, along with his knee pads so he was just in his olive green snake tee and his trunks. He lay on the bed, making himself comfortable.

"Am I allowed to speak yet mother?" teased John.

"I might allow that," Randy smirked.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you stay up all night."

"Randall..."

"Fair's fair." Randy shrugged his hypermobile shoulders, "So go on. Spill."

"Randall..." John began, "No easy way to say this..."

He hated himself for the way the colour drained from the Viper's face and how that casually smirking countenance of arrogance fell into the most heartrending sadness.

"Fine, it's for the best," Randy huffed, getting to his feet.

"No wait!" John said, "I'm just playing...it's good. We're free."

"How do you mean 'were free'?"

"I mean...earlier on, Zack ended things. He was actually really mature and adult. Unusually. Maybe he's on some good meds or something. Whatever. Main thing is. You and I. No sneaking about anymore. Our bus again."

Randy pounced, pinning john's wrists to the bed. John looked a littler perturbed at the flashing in those intense, piercing eyes.

Until lips pressed against his.

"Thank you...Johnny..."

"So we gonna stop being so tetchy?"

"Might do."

Randy looked up at the mirror and smirked.

John rolled his eyes. He was SO predicatble.

"I'm going to start calling you Ratchet Randy," he grinned.

"Whatever, I'm getting this (he grabbed the front of John's shorts) and nobody else is. I'm allowed."

John smirked and casually removed his bright green tee. Randy swooned visibly. When he had John's hulking form beneath him on their bus like this...he seemed to just fill the room with muscles. And John's furious promo to Heyman and Cesaro. And his awesome match.

"I was so turned on watching your promo to Heyman and the Miz banging King Of Swing," purred Randy, caressing those huge pectorals, "I left a damp patch."

John howled with laughter.

"Only you would sweat over one of my promos," he chuckled.

"Was one of your best...I asked if I could cut one tomorrow on Smackdown," Randy went on.

"You can talk, you were VERY intense beating Reigns down," John said, "Did you imagine he was Zack?"

Randy avoided his eyes and whistled.

"Randal Keith Orton, am I going to have to apologise profusely to Samoans with L'Oreal manes of hair tomorrow?"

Randy began to whistle John's theme innocently, eyes travelling around the room.

"Randal Keith Orton, am I going to have to give you a spanking?" John was struggling to keep his face straight.

That shut Randy up.

"Johnny...?"

"On your hands and knees," growled John playfully, "Stephanie will be making Brie Bella her bitch...but tonight, I'm gonna make you MY bitch. Shirt off."

Randy couldn't take it off fast enough. He got onto all fours, his trunk clad ass up. John grinned. This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>At his Florida home, United States Champion Sheamus had just finished watching Raw. It had been nice to get a little downtime, even thought Wade was strictly on a no-strenous-activity order still. And this had been unexpected so he was home alone. Up until Raw it had been a Father Ted marathon and he was on his sixth Guinness can. Oh well, night in alone, might as well enjoy it. Yes, he was a total Irish stereotype but American beer was like rat's piss in his opinion anyway.<p>

He opened up his laptop to video call Wade, his usual night time chore.

The bearded face appeared in the screen.

At Battleground, their time together was brief and had to be limited to just frotting, mutual tossing one another off...but Wade had given him some brilliant head. Soon their sex life will get back to high voltage like before.

"Alright," Wade smirked, "What do you make of that then?"

"Ladies are doing well," Sheamus said. It had caused him to burn with guilt to see Brie so much after everything he had been through with Daniel over the years. He was fully backing her main event push. She was a sweet girl. Sheamus felt by giving her his full support he was making up for being Daniel's illicit ex.

"Yeah, yeah," Wade said dismissively, "I watched it n'all. Do we have to talk about work?"

"What ya wanna talk about then?" grinned the Irishman.

"How comes you're off?" asked Wade, "And why am I not there?"

"Sappy git," chortled Sheamus, "Just a little downtime. Wasn't expecting it. And anyway, I'm not breaking your shoulder."

"It'll be fine, I'm so fucking horny man," Wade huffed, "Wanking more than a teenager just starting puberty."

"Strenuous activity," grinned Sheamus, "Good job it wasn't your plastering arm, huh?"

"I miss you Ste," rumbled Wade, cheeks flushing and cursing himself mentally for being such a sap.

Sheamus just grinned

"I miss your big soft arse n'all," he smirked, "Grow a set and admit your feelings."

"Shut the fuck up!" Wade hissed.

Sheamus laughed.

"Sounds like lack of sex is making you pissy," he teased.

"Bloody bastard right it is!" snarled Wade, "I'm having to fucking use my twatting fingers to get some fucking relief!"

"DIrty scrote," Sheamus chuckled.

"You better get your arse here pronto cos I don't give a toss if I never wrestle again...I just need a fucking shag!" complained Wade.

"You romantic, silver tongued charmer you," snarked Sheamus, "I cannot get over that your ex is prancing about with your title."

"You think I'm bloody thrilled with having to drop it to HIM?!" snapped Wade, "Ziggler's a right pain in the arse but at least he's more worthy than that fat wannabe Hollywood star."

"You used to shag that 'fat wannabe star' matey," Sheamus reminded him.

"Only cos he offered it on a plate and it was better than a wank," Wade sighed, shrugging. He noted Miz had come online. He had a bad feeling about that. Dunno why; "What's up with Cesaro by the way? Saw Sami Zayn had a right go at him on Twitter the other day?"

"No idea, I keep my nose out of the catfights," Sheamus replied.

"Hang on...someone;s just added me.." Wade said, "Do you know an SJ Keenan?"

"No," Sheamus said, "Be careful, if that's some scammer after your credit card.."

Wade accepted and then typed a message asking who it was.

_SJ Keenan : hiiii hot Brit! Hows the shoulder? : D_

_B. N. Barrett : Er...fine thanks. Who is this? Sorry I don't talk to fans. How did you get my address?_

_SJ Keenan : not a fan, we work together silly : P and Danny Burch gave it to me. Perhaps this will remind you_

_SJ Keenan wants to share an image with you._

Wade accepted.

And the naked, tattooed form, laying on his stomach, his smooth, pale, pert ass with a 'JW' still visible on the left cheek, of Corey Graves appeared, tongue out sluttishly.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" cried Wade.

"What's the matter?" asked Sheamus.

"Bloody Corey Graves! Sent me a fucking nude!"

"What the? Oh jeez...I knew they called him Whorey Corey down there now...but really? Of course...Stirling James Keenan. His indie name. I hope you didn't look!"

"How could I not, I assumed it was a face picture!" spluttered Wade.

"You idiot, you could have asked for vid chat!" Sheamus said, laughing, "Your brains melted because of all the wanking."

"Not bloody helping!" spluttered Wade.

_SJ Keenan: you like? ; )_

_SJ Keenan: hellooooo?_

_SJ Keenan : Naked and horny and on cam for you right now bad news : P know you live in Tampa. I could come over if u like? : D_

_BN Barrett: er...how can I put this? I am taken. Sorry mate._

_SJ Keenan: So? Most men with BFS fuck about? Want some younger ass? _

_SJ Keenan would like to share a photo._

"You're looking more and more pissed off," chuckled Sheamus, "What's he doing now?"

"Trying to persuade me to let him come round," spat Wade, "Knew he was a fucking slag from what Paige said but I didn't think he was that..."

"You been conversing with girlies?" teased Sheamus.

"About the bloody Commonwealth!" Wade hissed.

He clicked the photo.

It was a grainy, badly lit photo taken on the webcam. Corey was bent over naked, his ass right up to the camera, his inked hand rubbing it.

"Might as well," Sheamus said, "You could certainly use some relief."

"WHAT?!" spat Wade.

"Well why not," Sheamus went on.

"Are you crackers?" Wade cried.

"I've got to head over to Corpus Christi in the morning, don't think I'm working but boss man says I have to be there to do a meet and greet," Sheamus said, "I'm gonna hit the sack. Look Stuey, we're blokes...we're casual. Just let him get you off."

"I'm not bloody cheating on you! This isn't Miz and the fucking Real Americans!" snapped Wade, "I'll watch some fucking porn if you've got to go!"

Sheamus howled with laughter.

"I'm not an over emotional lass," he said, "Just muck about on webcam, might make you less snappy and will get him off your back."

"I'll just block the dirty old slapper instead," growled Wade, "Not having him saving videos of me to use against me later. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow grumpy bollocks."

"Arse."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too."

"Night."

SHeamus was shaking his head as he signed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Corpus Christi, TX<strong>_

Dean Ambrose was stood reeling. After having his match with Seth written off the Battleground card at the last minute, tonight on Smackdown, he was finally allowed to get his hands on his ex boyfriend. Freshly stung from ending his fling with Swagger, the Lunatic Fringe really wasn't a happy camper.

"How you doing kid?" came a deep voice and Dean looked up at the imposing figure of Kane, who wasn't in costume. Kane was a sound, professional company guy, much like his legendary on screen 'brother'.

"Been better," Dean admitted, "Looks like they put you in to stop shit going overboard."

"True," Kane replied, "That's why it's a handicap."

"OK, well, let me know when you want to go through stuff," Dean said, "Though I refuse to talk to HIM. So may need you there."

The large man sighed and walked away. He had been warned about the drama between Rollins and Ambrose by Reigns. Sometimes these indie types just needed to put shit behind them even for a ten minute match segment.

Dean was itching to finally beat the crap out of Seth in that ring. He was still so angry. And despite sleeping around horrendously since their breakup...he missed Seth. And he knew it. Even if he couldn't admit it. He was really starting to like Swagger. Maybe it was for the best that it broke off before he got attached.

"AMBROSE!" came a roar, startling Dean.

The Cincinnati native was faced with the flashing blue eyes of another fellow Ohian. A fuming Miz.

"WHo the fuck do you think you are? Jakey not good enough for you?!" spat Mike.

"Excuse me?" Dean squared up to the suited man. Red chinos and a black jacket? Who the hell dressed that guy? Was that how they thought A-listers dressed?

"You dumped him last night! And now he still doesn't want me!" Mike hissed.

"Not my problem," shrugged Dean.

"Asshole!"

"What do you care, you're riding fucking Cesaro. And I don't give empty threats fatso. I warned you to stay away from me or I'll smash your face into the wall."

"SKANK!"

Dean grabbed Mike by the throat.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance Mizanin," he growled, "You suck at wrestling, and you can;t handle a real fight. I dispatched a fat cunt like Axel so you'll be no problem. Big deal. Swagger preferred me to you. Build a bridge and get over it."

"How...how...is..darling Seth? Looked very friendly with Reigns?" choked Mike, still managing to give Dean a malicious sneer.

Dean roared with fury and threw Mike to the floor. He stomped the older man hard in the stomach, winding him.

"My fucking ribs!" Mike gasped hoarsely, "You've cracked them!"

His stomach was hurting like fuck. He could barely breathe. That...Ambrose really was psycho! As well as a dirty, moral-less whore!

"If I had," snarled Dean, "You'd know about it. Look at you...clean yourself up!"

He ripped his white vest off and tossed it to Mike before sauntering away.

Jack Swagger had heard the commotion. He had come to find Dean, tell him that he was too hasty and that he shouldn't have kicked him to the kerb like that. But he saw Mike writhing on the floor and Dean, bare-chested and panting.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Girl talk," scoffed Dean.

Jack may find Mike really, really annoying but Dean had no right to start throwing his weight around. Oh jeez. Great. More drama. It had taken this long for him to get a face run as good as the one he was having with Rusev. Tonight was shaping up to be shit, because who was his opponent tonight? Fucking Cesaro, his former tag partner. And former fuck buddy. And former menage-a-quatre partner with Mike and Wade. Though they hadn;t been involved with the Brit during that.

"Don't worry," Dean sneered, spotting Jack shoot a look of concern at Mike and stung, "Everything YOU'RE interested in is still in working order."

Jack huffed and stomped to Mike, pulling him to his feet.

"Jakeee..." gasped Mike, "My hero...you saved me..."

"Just tidy your fat ass up before Hunter sees you!" growled Jack, not in the mood.

"But Jakey...he hurt me! You gonna let him hurt me?!"

Jack was already walking away.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" roared Mike, finding his breath at last.

Jack grabbed Dean by the arm and hauled him into a side room, determined to quash this ridiculous drama before it blew up and cost him his push.

"You mad psycho prick! What the hell were you playing at?!" he snarled at Dean.

"YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING HIM!" erupted Dean, eyes popping. Yes. That's why Jack dumped his ass! He'd been played again! Why did guys ALWAYS play him?! Was Dean not worthy of just being loved?

"For Christ's sake!" Jack cried with frustration, "What would I want with an overweight, overrated thing like that who can't work a decent match?"

"You screwed him before...you and fucking Cesaro used to take turns!" Dean spat.

"That was ages ago!"

"And he was banging Barrett as well. That what you like, huh? I liked you Jake! I liked you a lot! I bet you treat all the guys you want to fuck the same to get a piece of ass! We have fucking feelings too! Just because you're cheating on your wife!"

"Don';t you fucking go there..."

SMACK!

Dean slapped Jack around the face.

"I deserve so much better than a cheating piece of shit like you! I trusted you Jake!"

"You knew what you were getting into when you hit me up," Jack hissed, holding his face, "I'm married. This was just sex, Moxley. Just sex. I only did what you wanted. This was never gonna be a relationship. You can go back to Ziggler or whomever hits you up here in Corpus Christi."

"Asshole...! You used me!"

"Damn right I used you Moxley just like you used half the country's indie wrestlers! You've been fucked more times than the economy! Get your slutty ass down of your high horse!"

"I hope Cesaro breaks you tonight and I hope Rusev buries your cheating ass at SummerSlam!" Dean cried, barely holding back unwanted, furious tears, "Go to fucking hell!"

He stormed out before anyone saw he was in tears. Dean was not a crier. He had to find a mens room and sort himself out. He covered his face. He'd had enough. He really thought he'd found someone to distract him from losing Seth. But Jack was worse than Seth! At least Seth and he had a relationship! All because of his god-damn insecurity!

"Dean? Dean? Sweetie...what's the matter?"

"Codes...leave me alone."

"Oh no. Hug."

Cody grabbed Dean and hugged him tight, totally gobsmacked when hoarse, growly sobs sounded into his chest and those bandaged arms clutched him tight.

"Hey hey," soothed the young ravenette, "What happened?"

"Hager is a fucking cunt," Dean choked, "He fucking used me!"

"I did try and warn you..."

"YEAH GO ON! SAY IT YOU SMUG BASTARD! I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Don't bite my head off Dean I was only saying..."

"WELL DON'T!" roared Dean, fighting Cody off, "How about you KEEP YOUR FUCKING GOLD PAINTED NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

"Dean, please..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NOSE FOR THE SECOND TIME AND YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN A STUPID MASK!"

His eyes were popping once more and Cody was terrified. No wonder he was called the lunatic fringe. He genuinely looked like he would pull a revolver from his pocket and aim it at Cody.

"Ok...OK..." Cody backed away.

Dean, now raging worse than ever, didn't know what to do! What a smug asshole! Cody thought he was so helpful and he had no idea what Dean was feeling! Ok for HIM! He had a guy who loved him! And a fucking wife to boot! Who did Dean really have? Nobody! Seth hated him. Jack hated him. Most of the guys trod carefully around him because of his slutty reputation or because of his quick temper.

Cody had been his only real friend of late. And now he'd just pushed Cody away.

There was only one thing necessary to take his mind off of this before the handicap match later on. He tapped a text.

_**To: Ziggler**_

_where you at. I need a fuck. Now._

_**From: Ziggler**_

_Don't hit me up man. You're messing with Swaggs. Not into you anymore._

Even Dolph had lost interest in him.

Dean just wanted some attention. He was frustrated. Lonely. Angry. Depressed. At least if he had his brains fucked out he could forget who he was for just a few minutes. But if he admitted defeat he'll only get walked over. Fuck it.

He tapped a reply to Dolph.

_**To: Ziggler**_

_Swagger doesn't want me. Wifey has his balls. C'mon Nick, doncha want some relief? ;)_

_**From: Ziggler**_

_Suppose it's better than trying to find a chick after the show. As long as U don't fall in love afterwards._

Dean was stung at the shady reply but he supposed he deserved it. He looked around to see that he was alone before unbuttoning his jeans and briefs (well he thought wear sexy ones just in case Jack would come round) and dropping them to his ankles. He then took a selfie from above to show his bare ass and stuck his tongue out wantonly. He sent it to Dolph.

_**From: Ziggler.**_

_OK you got me. Instant boner. Whereabouts you at? ; )_

_**To: Ziggler**_

_Corridor 3B. Bend me over a box and nail me you hot stud :P_

Dean didn't bother dressing. He found a wires box and just bent over. He didn't care. He was the locker room slut. Someone had to be. Never know, a horny roadie might see him and want a piece as well.

Dolph made his way along the corridors...3B...oh wow...Dean was so desperate he was naked virtually. At work. WHere anyone could find him. Dolph padded up to the horny younger man and spanked that bare, smooth ass.

Dean moaned.

"Well here there, someone feeling the strain?" Dolph drawled.

"Oh fuck Nicky...unzip and stick it in me."

"So classy as always."

"No time for class. Just a fuck. I've prepped. Just unzip and enter."

Dolph unzipped his black trunks and jerked his hardening cock. He pulled a condom sachet from his white and black boot and tore it open before unrolling it onto himself.

Dean shuffled back, bending over so more, holding his cheeks open. Dolph spat on his hand and slicked his covered cock before lining up and entering that still-tight hole.

Dean let out a slutty whorish groan of relief as he was penetrated. He'd only lightly prepped himself and it hurt a bit semi-dry. But he didn't care. Just fuck him. Take his troubles away for a moment.

"Pull my hair and don't fucking pussy out," he snarled.

Dolph smirked. Dean was an addictive dirty little secret. He was such a disposable slut. He grabbed the tousled, messy brown hair and pulled Dean back before snapping his hips back and forth mercilessly, skin slapping loudly on skin, echoing off the painted breezeblock walls and lino floor deafingly. Dean was moaning and mewling loudly, not caring who could hear him.

"Oh yeah...fuck me...fuck me...more damnit...make me your bitch Nemeth...yes...oh fuck yes...yes..."

"Ain't got time to smash your clit," snarled Dolph, reaching around to jerk Dean's weeping cock, "Gonna get ya off with my hand..."

"Just don't fucking stop," gasped Dean, "Yeah...fuck yeah...fuck!"

Dolph was pounding him hard, the thrill of being caught crushing him and spurring him on. Anyone could walk through here. Anyone. He was roughly fisting Dean's cock as he continued to fuck that too-willing, slutty ass.

"Ohhh! YES! FUCK...KEEP GOING!" cried Dean.

Dolph yanked his hair some more.

"Noise down slut," he snarled.

"Yes master," whined Dean.

Wow. He could be really submissive. Dolph had no idea. He always thought Dean gave back as good as he got during hookups. He released Dean's cock and spanked him on the ass instead.

Dean cried out in pleasure.

So Dolph did it again.

And again.

Before resuming hard, frantic fucking and once more jerking Dean off.

Suddenly Dean tensed and screamed obscenities as his release sprayed the black wires box in front of them. That had felt so good. Just what he needed. A release.

"Pull out!" he gasped.

Dolph did so.

Dean sank to his knees and ripped the condom roughly off Dolph, fixing his flashing eyes at Dolph, an insanely lustful expression on his face now.

"Jizz on my face you stud," he panted.

* * *

><p>Dean was washing his face in the men's room.<p>

He looked at his reflection.

Empty blue eyes stared back at him.

What had he done?

He'd gone back to that prick Ziggler. And let himself get used yet again. After all the angst and yelling at Cody...he'd gone right back and done what Dean Ambrose does best...act the cheap, sleazy, easy slut.

And how he'd managed to find the restroom with Dolph's essence all over his face and in his hair without seeing officials was a miracle.

One of the stalls flushed and Dean froze.

He thought it was empty.

Fuck.

Who was in there?

Please don't be an official. Or Vince. Or Hunter.

Seth Rollins froze too.

He'd heard muttering but hadn't made the connection.

Dean.

He looked so broken. He was stood staring at himself.

His bare, taped upper body looked sweat sheened.

He stank. Of sweat. And sex.

Seth almost wanted to throw up.

Dean had probably just been nailed by whomever. Swagger. Or anyone with a penis and unattached.

The Money In The Bank holder tried to shuffle out.

But Dean had clocked him in the mirror.

How could Seth avoid this. They had a fucking match tonight for Christ's sake. With the veteran Kane. They had to act professional.

"Running away again are you?!"

Seth paused in his tracks and turned to stare at Dean who was glowering at him.

"I'm just going to Catering?" Seth deadpanned.

"Whatever Colby. Avoiding me. As usual."

"Jon. Not at work. Don't make this shit any worse than it is."

"What's the matter asshole? Scared of everyone realising what a self serving cunt you are?!"

"Me? I'm not the one offering himself to anything male and with a damn pulse!"

"Yes well, you can bang Roman all you like! He's all yours!"

"We've not spoken that much. You see him more than me!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU'RE FUCKING HIM! HE'S SO FUCKING CAGEY SO IT'S UNSURPRISING!" roared Dean.

Seth let out an incredulous, humourless laugh. The sound rang horribly in Dean's ears. Seth spotted something in Dean's hair...ugh. That was some chump's nut. No mistake. Gross. Seth was finding it harder and harder to still be attracted to Dean when he conducted himself like this.

"You missed a bit," he snarked, "Wonder who blew their load over your face today? Rusev maybe? Or was it Del Rio? Or Big E? Oh no I forgot, it's the new love of your life, a married lug from Oklahoma."

"ASSHOLE!"

Dean was now right in Seth's face. They were almost nose to nose.

"Get out my face," snapped Seth.

"You get out of mine Lopez..or I'll fucking break your legs right now. Don't want to wait until the match."

"You're full of shit. No wait, full of someone's cum usually. You make me sick Moxley, you know that."

"You were the worst fuck anyway! You don't know HOW to fuck because secretly you fucking crave being dominated! Why else did you wear those fucking briefs in the indies, TYLER BLACK! TYLER SLACK more like! You were probably getting raped by everything too!"

Seth couldn't believe it. Dean was losing it. Part of him just wanted to smack Dean in the face. PArt of him just wanted his other half back. But it was adding to much intensity and passion to their feud. Officials liked the real anger that erupted between them on screen. The hits and bumps were real. They'd really hurt and battered one another the past few weeks.

But the way Dean was fixing him with that insane, poppy-eyed glare right now told him that getting through the elder man was pointless.

Seth just shook his head and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Smackdown had just wrapped for the night. It had been a pretty rocky, eventful working night for many. And that was just behind the scenes.<p>

Cody was happy because he'd found out he'd got a match (once more against his bestie Curtis) on Raw next week; Paige had thrown AJ Lee off the stage 'accidentally' harder than she intended and took great pleasure in gloating. But Dean Ambrose felt worse than ever after having to face Seth and Kane. The tension in the air between them was palpable. Atmosphere didn;t even begin to describe it.

Dean also felt really bad about blowing up at Cody earlier. One of the few people left here that seemed to speak to him like a human being and not treating him with kid gloves. He was waiting in the car park. He even drove here alone because nobody would have him in their rentals. He was watching the small throngs of officials, roadies, crew and occasional superstars and divas file out of the arena.

He saw Paige, Summer and Cody walk out, followed by Curtis Axel and instantly Dean's heart sank. He was not in the mood for another fight. Why couldn't Axel fuck off with Ryback?

Dean hovered over his contact list.

He dialled Cody and watched the ravenette. Sure enough Cody picked up his vibrating phone and scowled a little.

"What?"

"Hey...where are you?"

"About to hit the road. Not a good time."

"Parking lot. Need to talk."

A huff.

"Fine. Make it quick."

Dean supposed he deserved being given short-shrift. He told Cody gruffly where he was and waited. Sure enough within two minutes, Cody appeared.

"What do you want?" he snapped, "Not in the mood to be insulted again, Dean."

"Wanted to apologise," Dean replied, "I was an asshole."

"Damn right you were. I was only trying to be a friend and you threw it back in my face," Cody scowled, "I did warn you about being involved with a married man."

"Yeah...thing is...I...went back to Ziggler..."

"WHEN?!" cried Cody.

"Earlier tonight. Work fuck. Yeah, go on, yell at me. Shoot me."

Cody just shook his head. He felt really sorry for Dean. So popular with the fans, so talented, so raw. Underneath was a wretched, vulnerable soul. He just went to hug Dean once more, rubbing his back, unable to stay mad at him. He could already sense Curtis' disapproval but Curtis would just have to understand. Cody was a Nice Boy. He was just being a friend to someone who needed one. He'd been grateful to those who helped him through heartbreak.

"Why?" he whispered, "You and I both know that you're just a breathing fleshlight to him."

"I needed to take my mind off of stuff," Dean murmured.

"But a cheap bang at work?"

"Meant I didn;t have to think about...him...for a few minutes."

"Why don't you go to him? Swallow your pride Dean. You pushed him away. You should make the effort."

It stabbed Dean in the stomach. But the Cincinnati native knew it was the truth. He had accused Seth of ditching their relationship for the sake of a main event push. Dean's body count since their break up was disgustingly high. Dolph several times, the fling with Jack...nameless anon tricks hit up on Grindr after house shows..Dean's jeans spent more time round his ankles than they did up around his waist.

"Why do you have time for me?" he asked Cody, "You hate Miz for being slutty...you hated Josh for being slutty...even though you were a slut...what's different about me?"

"Because I know cries for help when I see them," Cody whispered, "I can see you in me...not literally by the way honey...when I lost Joshy...before I got with Teddy...I was just like that. Dean...Ziggler is a selfish prick. He doesn't care about you. And he's not that amazing in bed."

"Speak for yourself, he made me scream," Dean scowled.

"Oh me too," Cody said, "Only I screamed Joshy's name when I nutted so yeah...he wasn't that great. He used me...I didn't plan hitting him up, just thought he was being nice to me."

"Please," Dean scoffed, "How long have you known him.."

"I know, guess time clouded my judgement...it was how he wound up blowing my back out in 2009...we were drunk..he acted like a good friend..next thing I know I'm sucking his cock. Not quite as shameful as the time Miz and I blew one another. When he was dating Joshy. And I was still with Teddy."

"Wait...WHAT?!" Now it was Dean's turn to be gobsmacked.

"Ages ago...2011," Cody said, "Basically, Miz had drama with Joshy...Teddy and I had had a row...we checked into this shitheap of a motel to get away. We started kissing...I begged him to fuck me...for once he had the brains and said no. But he was horny. And so was I. So mutual blowjob."

"You begged that fat piece of trash to fuck you...even I wouldn't..." Dean was incredulous.

"I'm not an angel Dean, I have a ratchet past," Cody said, before gazing at his beloved promise ring from Josh, "You and Seth should just talk. Don't make it all about the sex. How much time did you spend on the prelim stuff? Foreplay?"

"Huh?"

"Serious question Dean. Cos if it's just always breifs, uncap the lube and wham bam thank you sir..."

"It is...apart from that time recently...which by the way was incredible...and then...we broke up...why's that important?"

"You're afraid of intimacy," Cody said simply.

"What's the point when all they wanna do is blow a load?" Dean said sadly, "Part and parcel about sex with dudes, Cody. We;re not chicks. Just because we're the ones that get dicked."

"Guys have feelings too Dean, even you. You're insecure. What was so special about Swagger. Tell me."

"He..." Dean was bright red, not that the night sky showed, "Kissed me. Held me. Touched me. Didn't just lube up and stick it in. It was nice."

"See, I was right," Cody said, "He gave you what you wanted. Intimacy."

"I really started to like him," huffed Dean.

"No you liked that he did more than just fuck," Cody said, "You still love Seth. If you really didn't feel anything for him you wouldn't talk about him...or not talk about him."

"Have to work with him, bit hard not to," snarled Dean, before his shoulders slackened and he sighed heavily, "Course I fucking still love him! 3 years! He was the first guy in years who liked me for me and not just mad-ass Jon Moxley or Lunatic Fringe or whatever!"

"He saw the real Jonny from Cincinnati and not Rated M Moxley or Loony Bin Ambrose," Cody said, "Dean, trust me. I know the feeling. Curtis and I talk about schluballybub."

"What?!"

"Schluballybub...in your stomach...did you get that with Seth...when you first saw him...thought about him flirting with another guy..?"

Dean paused to think. Yeah. He did.

"But what's that got to do with getting past my gimmick?" asked Dean.

"I got schluballybub with Joshy day I met him. He didn't, well most of the time, talk about who my family were and stuff. He saw me, plain and simple Cody from Georgia, not baby Rhodes."

"Or the Fitch model with the perfect body and horse dick," Dean said.

Cody glared at him.

"Sorry, just saying what everyone thinks of you," Dean replied, shrugging, "You're one of the hottest guys to ever step into a WWE ring. And your trunks and catsuit don't hide that heat. How many guys have you been with who didn't talk about the size of your cock or your body? Or your face? You hide in those kiddie Marvel hoodies and fake-ass glasses now but you're not fooling anyone. Those stupidly groomed eyebrows are still there."

"None...except Teddy...and Joshy..." Cody replied, "And even they comment on my looks. Looks fade, Dean. What's inside that counts. Only trim my brows because if I didn't I'd look like Bigfoot."

"You were the kind of guy I'd cross a crowded gay club to avoid," admitted Dean, "Twink who knows how hot he is and only talks to hotties."

"I'm not a twink," Cody sighed, "I'm 29..I'm jacked...OK I manscape but that's just because I like being smooth. Not about me Dean. Stop changing the subject and think about how you can talk to Seth."

Dean sighed. Well it had been worth a try. Cody was a smart cookie.

"OK," he said, "Maybe you're right. Seth...Colby...was the first guy to not expect Rated M For Moxley in bed. He always said how he just saw me as me, not as 'Dean Ambrose', or 'Jon Moxley'. Just like he's not 'Seth ROllins' to me."

"And Joshy was never 'announcer Josh' to me, just the first friend I made on my call-up, my bestie...my partner in crime...my partner full stop," Cody said, "You feel exactly the same way about Seth as I do about Joshy. Little question. If that arena was on fire right now, who would you save? Ziggler? Swaggs? or Seth?"

"Sethie..."

"Yep. And you called him Sethie."

"Did I?"

"Yep."

Dean looked at the floor.

"I really need to get going," Cody said, "See you during the week. Just...do one thing. Remove Grindr from your phone."

"But.."

"Now. I want to see you delete it."

Dean sighed and unlocked his phone. He reluctantly deleted Grindr.

"I will be on MY account later purely to see if you are on," COdy said sternly, "If I see you appear..."

"I won't! What would you do about it anyway?" snapped Dean.

"And Growlr. And Manhunt. And Tinder," Cody went on, hands on hips like a schoolteacher, "Delete them all."

Dean did so.

"But what if I need attention?"

"This might sound unbelievable but watch some porn."

"But why when I could just hit someone up?"

"Has this been a total waste of time Dean? Yeah so what, you won't feel some strainger's balls slapping against your hole. Use your fingers, it's an underrated experience when you're alone. Talk to Seth. I mean it."

"Too much info," huffed Dean, "But fine, I will."

"Good. See you around."

"Yeah, laters."

* * *

><p><strong>OK this probably might not have been what y'all expected after such a long delay but I had writer's block in additon to everything else! Only some smut this time but originally it did get a bit Miz heavy and I know he's not everyone's fave.<strong>

**Guess what? Shade came back! Admittedly with Sheamus being AWOL and all it's hard to insert them in but I thought that'll link this with the NXT stuff I've done. That Corey be a whorey.**

**Dean. Poor, poor Dean :( He and Seth need to just stop being such dicks and man the hell up, huh?**

**And Zack has got some common sense at last! He finally realised he could not compete with RKO for big Johnny's affections. And we got to see Dolph in a decent light for a small time...before he went back to banging Dean. Anyway I hope you liked this. As you can see, there's somewhat of a 'moving on' theme with this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Ecky thump! What is this? A new chapter? I know, right?_

_Severe writer's block has plagued me for the last few weeks. But ZOMG I FUCKING LOVED SUMMERSLAM. The Divas slayed and I don't care who hates me for being happy about it. _

_So this is where we shall open._

* * *

><p>Another hot August day in Los Angeles, California. The city where dreams were made. Stars shone. And vegetable juice is downed by the gallon.<p>

It was Sunday the 17th of August. The day of Summerslam.

A group of male superstars were sat in Catering, preparing for the night ahead. John Cena, Cesaro, Randy Orton and United States Champion Sheamus.

Sheamus hadn't had an easy few weeks. Well, he had. His recuperating English other half hadn't. Wade was rehabbing at the Performance Center on occasions and had had the randy Corey Graves after him. Corey had been flirting outrageously with him in front of many trainers and coaches; had wandered about in states of undress and was also flooding Wade's direct messages with dick and ass shots. Mainly ass shots. And graphic requests of exactly what he'd like the Brit to do to him. Wade was at the end of his tether. Even though Sheamus had joked about Wade giving Corey 'a go'. he wasn't about to do that. He didn't want to jeopardise the good thing he and the Irishman had.

He stabbed at his plate of steak.

"What's eating you?" asked John.

"This is bloody old boot leather, what are they trying to feed us?" complained Sheamus, "Ugh...man trouble."

"Already," smirked John, in an atrocious attempt at some form of regional English accent, "I might have known. What's the matter? Missing your Bad News?"

"That wasn't even close to a cockney accent let alone a Lancashire one," scoffed Sheamus, "And suppose I am. He's got the office bicycle after him down at NXT."

Cesaro rolled his eyes.

"Graves? Well isn't that a surprise?" he snarked.

"You can talk," Randy chimed in, "You were hitting the other locker room ho until recently."

"Randal.." growled John reproachfully.

"Why don't you hit up Ambrose?" Randy went on, "At least you won't have to look at the fat fly during sex."

"Randal Keith Orton."

Randy continued to ignore John and just smirked.

"I have better taste than THAT dirty ring rat," Cesaro said.

"Miz? Really?" Randy continued, determined to get a rise.

"Stop it!" John said, "Or you're barred from the bus."

"Aww doesn't Johnny like ickle wandal making fun of his bros?" teased Randy.

Both Cesaro and Sheamus howled with laughter. Mainly at John's expense. John may act the big I Am but he was under Randy's thumb.

John rolled his eyes.

Randy climbed onto the big man's lap, causing the West Newbury native to complain at the weight.

"OK now I'm freaking out," Sheamus said, "So what do I do?"

"Wade's a big fella," gasped John, "He can make his own mind up! Randal! You're not a ninety pound twink! Get off my lap! It's not OVW anymore!"

"Cena your acting's terrible," Cesaro smirked, "At least pretend you're not enjoying it!"

"How's your love life going anyway?" asked Sheamus.

"Taking a break," Cesaro said, "Men are too much drama."

"Find a real bloke," smirked Sheamus, "One who'll try and fail to out drink you on beer and then punch you for being crap in bed."

"Like who?" Cesaro said, "Cos this place is full of available quote unquote real men!"

"Maybe you need to join the right team," Randy grinned, "You've got a nice ass Cesaro. Hairy. But nice. Maybe it's time to join team bottom?"

"You twerk and I'm locking you out!" snapped John.

"You need an actual arse to twerk anyway," teased Sheamus.

Instantly Randy went scarlet and climbed off John.

"Where you going?" asked John.

Randy mumbled something and stomped away.

John rolled his eyes and scowled at Sheamus.

"Well done bigmouth," he snarled at the Irishman before taking off after Randy.

Sheamus shared a look with Cesaro who shrugged.

"Randy! Wait up," John said, following the pissed off Viper who was heading for a mens' room.

Randy ignored him before storming inside, heading for a stall and locking himself in. John sighed. And then spied the huge, hulking blonde form of his loathed opponent for tonight, Brock Lesnar.

Brock saw the bereft look on John's face and sneered.

"Problem?" barked John.

"Nope," smirked Brock, "Shouldn't you be in there?"

"Keep your part time nose out of my personal life," growled John, squaring up to the beast, "See you in the ring."

"I'll end you Cena," snarled Brock, "You might have big arms but you're a faggot."

"I know you've messed with men Lesnar so shut the fuck up," John hit back.

Brock edged closer to him.

The tension between them was crackling.

John was starting to feel only a little aroused. Up close. Those piercing eyes. Brock had a certain attractiveness. Imagine taming that beast. What a conquest. Wow what the fuck was John thinking? Nerves.

If only he knew the same thoughts were flashing through the huge man opposite him.

"Get out my face," snarled John.

Brock just snickered boorishly before doing so and leaving the room.

"Asshole!" spat John.

The door of the stall opened and Randy came out. To John's suspicion (and relief), the Apex Predator was smiling. Lasciviously. Oh no.

"Hi," John said.

"I am so fucking hard Johnny," Randy purred, all trace of his annoyance at Sheamus vanquished, "I would pay a million dollars to watch you fuck Lesnar."

"Really?" John was incredulous, "What happened to 'whomever makes eyes at John gets their tits or dick cut off' Randy?"

"Because even you couldn't beat that trog into submission," smirked Randy.

"Wanna bet?" snarled John, flexing his muscles, "You are testing my damn patience today, Orton."

Randy moaned under his breath. John had been training and lifting hard recently, preparing for his beatdown from Brock. Which meant he was extra irritable. And even more dominant in bed.

"Punish me then," growled Randy.

"You want to be punished," snarled John, "So no."

"C'mon!" gasped Randy, "It's a long night. You pushed me away this morning in favor of an extra workout!"

"Need to close your legs more," John spat, getting in his face, amping up his dominance. How much longer could he keep Randy waiting. So far it had been three whole days and counting. Randy was getting rampant frustration. John had channelled his excess testosterone into keeping the bus tidy so Randy couldn't even moan at him about that.

Randy sank needily to his padded knees, eyes level with John's khaki shorts. Which were bulging.

"C'mon, let me," he purred, looking up at his beloved partner of thirteen years, "You're so full of aggression...ruthless aggression Johnny...blow it all down my throat so the beast can kill you with ease."

"Bet you'd love that wouldn't you?" growled John.

Randy grabbed those ample thighs hard so John couldn't escape.

"My call Cena," he rumbled before biting expertly on the zipper of the shorts. He released John's thighs to unbutton said shorts and pulled them down to the big man's ankles. He moaned at the sight of those tree trunk thighs that never failed to turn him on. And that felt simply perfect nailing his ass.

He began to stroke John's dick.

John groaned gratefully at the contact. He could use some attention actually. Who was he kidding? He had been itching to get his mitts on Randy today as much as the Viper was craving him to.

"You like that?" Randy's voice was a deep, tenor rasp, "Yeah..."

His hot mouth clamped over John, taking every inch down his throat. He'd practiced deep throating over the years ever since Cody told him back in Legacy how much it pleased men...ahh when Cody was a slutty little minx (albeit for DiBiase then). Cody was no fun now. Too much of a 'good boy'.

Randy devoured John's length like it was going out of fashion. Mmm. Masculinity flooded his senses. John was so...GRRR...he was such a man's man. And he was cursing and slowly becoming his THuganomics persona again as he always did when he was really turned on...mmm...Randy could reluctantly wait to finally get this in his ass after the sex ban.

John was getting close...damn he didn't take much to get going these days...oh fuck...he held the very short, tanned head in place as Randy continued to well and truly service him using his talented mouth...releasing him to plant horny kisses all over John's pelvic area before resuming this much needed bit of head.

John cursed and growled mannishly...it was no use...he couldn't hold it...Randy was so damn good at this..always was...he bellowed boorishly as he finally exploded down the Missouri native's hungry throat, Randy swallowing every drop gratefully.

Damn.

That was some fucking off-the-scale head.

John stumbled off his feet before clumsily parking his huge body on the closed toilet in the stall that had been occupied by a pissy Randy.

Randy, still on his knees, wiped his mouth, the most lewd grin across his goateed, still very handsome face.

"Fuck yes Johnny, you needed that," he purred.

"Damn you're tellin' me," gasped John, a mess, "What about you...I gotta recoop man...can't service you.."

"I can wait," grinned Randy.

"You? Wait? Tell me another one," John was grinning contentedly, those dimples still making Randy's heart skip a beat.

"Well you're gonna need a massage after the show," rumbled Randy, "Will a naked masseur be a good enough consolation prize for losing to Bork Laser?"

"You weren't serious about wanting to watch me and him were you?" John asked.

"I was so horny listening to you get in his space...you were so fucking...grrr.." purred Randy, "Maybe one day..."

"Randal!"

"Sorry. So will a naked massage do?"

John shook his head, chuckling. Now that couldn't fail to be something to look forward to. Randy in seductress mode. Even though he knew exactly what Randy was REALLY scheming to do.

Randy was picturing the scene on their (yes THEIR again) tourbus...he would do his duty...be naked to give John a long and glorious massage...before cajoling John into allowing to do a front massage...and then Randy will climb atop that glistening mass of muscle...oh fuck Randy almost came right there...and mount...and ride. Yes. He fucking will.

* * *

><p>Mike the Miz was on a mission tonight. His dreamboat was STILL ignoring all his texts. All his nude snapchats. All his calls. It wasn't FAIR! He was the Marine! He was a movie star! He'd lost a lot of flab and really toned up since he came back! Why was Swagger STILL giving him the cold shoulder?<p>

And now Mike was losing his title to his best friend! Why?!

Why wouldn't Dolph agree to his offer of friends with benefits?

It meant that Dolph wouldn't have to go to that dirty scrote Dean Ambrose to blow a load when he could have Mike all to himself. Mike was a great lover to his men! Why would nobody appreciate that? He wasn't fat! He'd dropped two whole suit sizes since he left to film the Marine Four! He'd even dropped 'bearcub' from his Grindr profile!

Oh but hang on.

Of course, it being Summerslam...wonder if Lesnar was still up for it?

That might rile Jack Swagger up SO much, he'll come running to claim Mike as his own from the universally-hated part timer! And he bet Brock would be a MERCILESS fuck. Mike wouldn't be able to walk for DAYS! Mike was still in his designer suit from media. Fuck it. He began to shed his clothes. He was going to stay in his sexy sheer briefs until just before match time. He was available and willing.

He checked his reflection out in the mirror. He still thought he had a way to go before he was as lean and ripped as Dolph...but he was getting there. He placed his shades back on and performed his ramp pose and flashed his pearly whites at his reflection. He was hot and on it.

He decided to have some fun.

He took a selfie, puckering his lips and twisting his body around, popping his thick, round ass out. He was no Curtis Axel but he had plenty of back to call his own.

And those sheer briefs left little to the imagination.

He sent it to Dolph.

_Hi Nicky :P Horny? xx_

And then he sent it to Zack.

_Hey bro : P Fancy being a top tonight? xx_

And then to Alex Riley.

_LEXIE :P Missing Evvy too much? I can help ;) xx_

And why not, to John Morrison.

_HI JOHNNY! :P xx_

And finally, to Justin Roberts.

_Use that sexy chocolate voice to talk dirty to me! :P xx_

He was gonna show Jack what he was missing! And maybe get some action from one of his hot friends in the process! Perfect plan!

His phone buzzed several times.

_**From: Ziggles**_

_WTF man! I said no the other week!_

_**From: Lexie**_

_Quit it! Doesn't suit you. Still not spoken to Cesaro then huh?_

_**From: Jomo**_

_WTF?! Sure you meant to send me that?!_

_**From: J-Rob**_

_Are you insane? Tom will kill me and then scratch your eyes out!_

_**From: Zacky**_

_U serious bro? I'm big O's now, remember ;) And no I won't top. Not even U. No hard feelings broski x_

All of them? Surely law of averages would have meant at least ONE of his friends would have been turned on! Damnit! Was he really that undesirable? He was the moneymaker! The fanciest bitch in town! He lived in LA!

Maybe the more direct approach would help. He began to swagger to catering, yes, really, in just his sheer briefs. He'll make one hell of an entrance! And might bag himself a man. He wandered in and sauntered to the food table, bending over it.

"Oh jesus I think he's cracked," Sheamus said, spotting this deviant display.

"Who? Oh...God..." huffed Cesaro.

"Correct me should I be wrong but I think he wants a shag," smirked SHeamus, "Why don't you have one more go?"

"No. I'm glad to be shot of him!" Cesaro growled, "He's a fucking mess, O'Shaughnessy! I'm so much better off out of it."

"Apart from having to wank more," teased the Irishman.

"How's Bryan?!" snapped Cesaro.

Sheamus was incensed. The fucker! How dare he?!

He grabbed the heavy Swiss by the throat.

"You MENTION HIS NAME AGAIN you kraut and I'll fucking kneecap you!" he snarled.

"Like to see you try, potato," snarled Cesaro.

Sheamus just sneered before releasing him and stormed out of the room.

Cesaro held his neck, tense and enraged.

Mike spotted this and swaggered over to stick the boot in.

"Awww Claudio, missing me?" he sneered, "Shame. I'm sure you could bang Ambrose if your balls are blue."

"You're no better than he is," Cesaro huffed, "What the hell I ever saw in you I don't know."

"And what did I see in you?!" screamed Mike, so loud people were looking now, "Hey everyone, if you want to sleep with the pound for pound, strongest guy in this company, let me save you the trouble! In the bedroom he came up just a little bit SHORT!" He made the telltale sign with his thumb and forefinger and had an evil smile on his face.

Cesaro went scarlet and got to his feet, knowing he was beaten this time. But if his ex wanted a war...he'll get one. The Swiss was a legit fighter. Mike was a poser.

* * *

><p>In a quieter corner, Cody and Curtis were sat eating.<p>

"He's lost it," Curtis said, "Look at him! Parading it all for everyone to see."

"Meh, I don't care about that gold digging slut," Cody said, "He wants to make an ass of himself at a pay per view, let him."

"Still not heard from Josh?" asked Curtis.

"Nope," Cody said sadly, "I tried DMing Rudy again earlier. No reply. Why is he hiding from me?"

"He might have his reasons," Curtis assured him, "He's probably just wanting to lay low until the 90 day no compete clause is up."

"It'll be up next month," Cody said, "He won't even answer my calls. Have I scared him away?"

"Don't be stupid!" Curtis said, "Jeez, any idiot can see he freaking loves you! Just...don't get too in his pocket."

"I love him!" protested Cody, "Which is more than big fat Miz ever did. DUmping him for a French rat! Ugh! Who told Miz he could pull off sheer briefs! It's like looking at a gammon joint in a string bag! Gross!"

"I knew Regina George was still lurking in there somewhere!" giggled Curtis, "Yay, the old Cody's back!"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, loser," Cody said.

"Where's birthday girl anyway," Curtis said, "Someone should tell her it's production meeting soon!"

"Let her enjoy birthday sex with a tall, hot blonde," Cody said, "You wouldn't want to be rushed whilst having your back blasted open by Ryback would you?"

"Gross!" chuckled Curtis.

Cody smirked...the old sassy smirk before reaching into his bag for his Off Duty Glasses. And some gold stars. He put the lenseless frames onto his cute, pretty face before puffing the stars right in Curtis' face, the golden paper shapes lodging like fireflies in his beard.

"So...been ring shopping?" he giggled mischievously to the irritated third-generation superstar.

"Tried to...without him getting suspicious," Curtis pouted.

"Awwwwwww..." cooed Cody, "Maybe he's shopping for you?"

"I doubt it," Curtis said.

"You said yourself he is a gentleman," Cody said, "Thenceforth he should do the honors. Leave the ring shopping to the man."

"I am a man! What's this, a chest wig?!" spluttered Curtis, indicating his beard.

"You know what I mean Joseph," teased Cody.

"Yes I know, top should propose to the bottom, you say it every time this subject comes up," sighed Curtis, "I still have a dick, RUnnels."

"Tetchy much? Did some gold stars get into your thong?" teased Cody.

"Yes they did, that's the last time we room together!" Curtis complained, wriggling on the chair, "All over my underwear those damn stars were!"

"Gives the Big Guy a treat when he rips them off you with his teeth!" Cody said.

"Been so busy this week we've not had much time," huffed Curtis, "How do you cope?!"

"Told you, fingers," smirked Cody.

"I also happened to mention to Ryan that you're incredibly frustrated," teased Curtis, "Told you...you ever want to join us..."

Cody flashed his promise ring almost instantly.

"No. Sweet of you to offer. But no. And not becoming of a soon to be engaged man is it?"

"You sound hopeful."

"I'm a romantic."

"A sap more like."

Cody grabbed a handful of more gold stars from his bag and tossed them at Curtis. Curtis let out a peal of laughter and pulled a handful of his own (he must order that shit in industrial sized sacks!) to throw back at Cody.

Before they knew the two wrestling-family superstars were having a playful fight, getting paper stars everywhere...the table, the carpet...

Mike cried out as paper stars scattered in his immaculately styled hair and made up face.

"Assholes!" he snarled, removing his shades and brushing the offending items from his face, "Grow up! Ugh you two are such lame ass sad acts! I used to look up to being in your little clique once...how stupid was I?"

"Nobody asked your opinion...Kermit!" snarled Cody, getting to his feet.

Mike paled.

"You don't call me that..."

"I had no problem in 2007 and I should have stuck to my guns...Kermit! Kermit the Fat Frog!" Cody spat, "Look at you! Such a desperate mess!"

Curtis was about to call Cody off because he still liked Mike...their shared hatred of Dean Ambrose...but Mike had just publicly denounced him without a second thought. Nice. Wow guess Cody was right. The Miz was just out for himself and what he could get. Didn't give two fucks about anybody else. Typical WWE hot shot. Didn't care who he stepped on to get ahead. Except nobody gave a fuck. Stephanie had been dead on with her heel promo against Miz. He DID peak too early. He was something in 2010-11. Not anymore. He could star in as many WWE-produced films as he liked. People could not stand the guy! He was an annoying, talentless loudmouthed SLUT.

"You gonna let him talk to me like that Axel?!" Mike spat, "I thought we were friends?"

"Now I'm your friend after you just called me a 'lame ass sad act'?" Curtis said, raising an eyebrow, "At least I'm not a bitter fat queen who can't get laid so he walks around work offering himself on a platter. You're worse than Ambrose. At least Ambrose could keep a man. More than could be said for you."

Mike looked crushed under his shades.

Even Cody was taken aback.

"Asshole...you know nothing about what I've faced to make it here..." Mike's voice was trembling, "I had to change in fucking public restrooms cos they barred me from the locker room...alright for you lot...your DADDIES got you jobs here!"

"You DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" roared Curtis, springing to his feet, bringing the room to a dead silence.

Cody grabbed his best friend's arm.

"Curtis...no...don't.,...it's what he wants..."

Curtis shook him off to get back in Mike's face.

"Come on then fattie, bring it."

"I'm not the one with the big gut hanging over my trunks Axel...even I'm not as flabby as you. No wonder Ryback's off the boil."

Cody took hold of Curtis' arm and gently prised him away.

"Just leave...Kermit..." he growled, "And put some fucking clothes on before I bring up my lunch."

"How's life as a spinster now Cody?" sneered Mike, "Do you really not know the real reason your precious Josh was fired? It wasn't budget cuts! Ask our Divas Champion! If she'll lower herself to talking to such low rent trash..."

"Please," Cody huffed, "If you're gonna make shit up at least tell a half-convincing story. You still salty that you weren't good enough for Joshy all those years ago?"

"Please, that slut couldn't satisfy a mouse's ear and he's not so great on bottom either," Mike smirked, "What was I thinking? No wonder my push ended after I got with that. By the way, seeing as your favourite hobby is educating people on healthy eating, why not show Curtis what a lettuce leaf looks like?"

"Just get out my face," sighed Cody.

Mike smirked even more.

"You have no idea do you lispy?" he said, "Oh knowledge is power."

Cody scoffed and turned away, releasing Curtis who also gave Miz an evil glower before sitting back down.

"DOn't let him get to you," Cody said, "You're better than that."

"I know," sighed Curtis.

"You're not alone, most people can't stand Miz," Cody sighed, "By the way, I need to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant are you?" teased Curtis, before his face froze, "Is...Brandi..?"

"No, no," Cody giggled, blowing yet more stars at him.

"Will-you...quit...that," coughed Curtis as the gold paper shapes flew into his mouth.

"Sowwy," Cody said, "OK, but it's to do with her...off to Maui."

"Alright for some, what's the occasion?" asked Curtis.

"Delayed Honeymoon," Cody said.

"Codes...are you sure there's something you're not telling me?" asked Curtis.

"No...just..well part of the deal, and could use a vacation..not like my career's picking speed up," Cody replied.

"WHy don't you ask for a tag title shot?"

"Don't wanna get too many ideas above my station. What was Kermit the overweight frog talking about anyway? Knowledge being power...ask AJ..."

"I thought you said don't let him get to you," Curtis reminded him.

"He knows something," Cody snarled, leaping to his feet.

"Wait..don't go making a scene," Curtis sighed.

"I'm not going to see him, I'm going to see that little bitch calling herself our Divas Champion," snapped Cody.

"SHe who stole my man," growled Curtis.

"Hi boys...why the long faces? It's my birthday, you should be happy!" came a cheery East Anglian accent as the raven-haired figure of Paige sashayed over.

"Hi Paige...happy birthday," Cody said, "Present..."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped box.

"Don't open it here, save it for tonight," he said.

"Is it..." her cheeks turned pink and she giggled.

"Yes," chimed in Curtis.

"Brandi designed it especially," grinned Cody.

"You're adorable," simpered Paige, ruffling what was left of Cody's hair and failing, so she decided to pat him on the head instead.

"Where've you been anyway?" asked Cody, "I hope those new shorts have stayed ON missy. No sex before a pay per view match."

"Hypocrite!" coughed Curtis.

"Going through the match with Her Ladyship," Paige grumbled.

"Oh! Well...hadn't we better lay out the red carpet?" snarked Curtis.

"Speaking of matches, have you seen what Stephanie's going to wear?" Paige gushed, "I know it's wrong...but..."

"Fancying the boss? I better up my game then!" trilled a higher pitched, Southern voice and a wave of golden hair; announcing the arrival of Summer Rae.

Paige's cheeks were a distinct shade of pink once more.

Cody just grinned.

"You not on the card?" he asked.

Summer shrugged.

"Looks like the SLayers have fizzled out," she said, "As AJ was only too kind enough to remind me as I was fixing my makeup."

"Now...did you remember to curtsey?" Paige snarked, albeit with a flirtatious giggle.

"Of course," Summer said, dripping sarcasm, "I even threw in a 'Your Majesty' for kicks."

"Someone needs to lay that little madam out," Cody huffed, "I hope you dethrone her tonight...please...save our sanity Paige."

"I'm not saying a word," giggled the dark haired young girl.

"Oh Paige, a word in your ear," came that irksome, way-too-chirpy-to-be-real voice of the Divas Champion.

"What now?" sighed Paige, "I thought we were done spot working?"

"Kindly keep your hands to yourself unless you're going for a move," snapped AJ, tossing back her dark brown hair, "You're supposed to be a Shimmer veteran and former champion. Act like it in future. I don't want a repeat of Payback's botch fest. Thank you."

She shot a nasty sneer at Cody and Curtis and just cattily side-eyed Summer before walking right by her as though she was a hat stand.

"Yes m'lady! Sure m'lady! Would you like me to draw you a bath?" Paige called angrily after her, "She gets on my fucking tits, her."

"Hey..." Summer said, "It's what she wants. Getting you riled up before a match."

Cody leapt to his feet. He was going to chase up what Mike had said. Even if it meant talking to HER. He felt like he had a death wish.

"AJ.." he called after her.

She ignored him, strutting along the corridor like she owned the joint as she always did.

"There's a spill!" she barked at two techies, snapping her fingers.

Incredibly, the two hapless men in black WWE polo shirts and headsets actually lay across the small water spillage on the lino and she...no...Cody had to be seeing things...she stepped right across their backs as though they were paving stones.

They both looked up at Cody who just shook his head. He stood and waited until they stood up again.

"AJ...wait," he called.

AJ paused and huffed, turning to see which underling was daring to address her.

"What do you want Stardust?" she snapped.

"I..need to talk to you," Cody said, swallowing the furious diatribe he longed to hurl at her.

"I don't think you and me have one word in common," she sneered, looking him up and down.

"Oh yes we do...darling," Cody snapped, "Josh."

AJ snorted.

"Who?" she smirked cattily, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"You know very well WHO..." Cody said, "My boyfriend. You had something to do with him leaving."

"Oh please...that's your reason for showing me zero respect? You always think everyone's at fault except you. He was just a piece of pointless dead wood Runnels."

"Like your husband?" Cody hissed, stung, "Let's face it, people would have been bored kissing his ass eventually."

SMACK!

AJ slapped him hard in the face.

"How DARE you!" she screeched.

"Touched a nerve did I Mrs Brooks?" Cody hit back, holding his cheek, "LEt's face it honey, you're just the latest in a huge list of dumb chicks he humped and dumped."

"Like your precious Curtis Axel?!" screamed AJ shrilly, eyes popping.

"You leave Curtis out of this bitch!" cried Cody, "How does it feel? Stealing the woman you idolised growing up's man from her..."

SMACK!

"Why don't you get back to Lipstick Alley and True Ring Rat Dirt where you belong with all the other frustrated sad acts who wish they could have better!" screamed AJ, bearing down on a now cowering Cody.

"They got one thing right...you're psycho, CrayJ!" Cody gasped, holding his face.

"What did you call me?" AJ snarled.

"Oh please, no cameras," Cody said, "Hadn't you better phone hubby dearest. After all, isn't he close to Ronda Rousey who's here tonight?"

AJ sprang. She grabbed Cody by the tufts of his hair and managed to throw his six foot plus frame into the wall. Cody was so taken aback he'd tripped. For a five foot 100 pound girl she was stronger than he thought. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

"Can't punch with two limp wrists can you?" she gasped, eyes popping, licking her lips in a most disturbing manner, "Tell Paige, she better bring her A-game tonight. Or she'll be back on a plane home to mommy in that craphole of a town she came from in England, pink slip in hand."

And she turned and strutted away as though nothing had happened.

Cody was reeling. He knew she'd acquired an ego but didn't think she was in any way like her unhinged screen persona. Wow. Maybe the Michelle Beadle incident WAS true and not a mere work after all.

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose was backstage, recovering in the medical room, having his bumps attended to. His mind was racing. Finally he'd got that match with his ex boyfriend. Seth had hit hard just like normal. And Dean had brung it right back.<p>

"Okay Mox, just take it easy now," Dr Sampson told him sternly, "At least make it to Raw."

"Sure," Dean grunted, taking a large gulp from his icy cool water bottle.

The doctor nodded and left him to it.

"Knock knock?"

"Hey," Dean said.

"Just wanted to check you weren't broken," Cody said, "Awesome match."

"Someone's got to keep ECW alive," Dean said, wincing a little, "What happened to you? You look like you lost a fight with a feral cat."

"Rabid dog more like," snarled Cody, "AJ Lee."

"You're kidding," Dean said, raising his eyebrows, "A tough guy like you?!"

"If she catches you off guard, those nails are like flint," Cody sighed, "She's a nutjob. Legit."

"Preaching to the choir," Dean replied, "What the hell happened for her to attack you?"

"Long story," Cody said, "Anyway..."

He paused to take his Off Duty glasses out and placed them on the end of his nose like a professor.

"Jonathan Good," he continued, "During that match with your ex boyfriend whom I know you still have feelings for, I caught the odd wandering hand and a bulge in those jeans. Care to explain?"

Dean laughed. Bashfully. Coyly. And most unlike him.

"You don't miss anything do you?" he said, "OK...you got me. I'm still fucking crazy about Seth Rollins. I've never been more turned on in a match in my life."

Cody beamed.

"About time," he said, "And I take it there's been no more..."

Dean avoided his gaze.

"Dean!" Cody scolded.

"I can't help myself," sighed the Cincinnati native, "It's just so easy to hit guys up. I know you said..."

"And I meant it," Cody said.

"It was only two guys," Dean said, "I've not been with Ziggler since that day."

"Good," Cody said, "Dean, just remember how awesome Seth made you feel...remember? That night. No dirty stuff...just old fashioned romance?"

"Yeah I remember..."

"So what went through your mind as you and he threw each other around this arena?" giggled Cody.

"How much I just wanted to pin him down and fucking mount him," Dean said, "If he came in right now..."

"Shouldn't you talk?" Cody demanded.

"Talking is for after," Dean said, "I don't talk Cody. I just fuck."

"Do more talking! Might do wonders for your self esteem!" Cody said.

"What will you do when you finally see Josh again?" Dean challenged, "Discuss the weather or rip his clothes off?"

Cody whimpered.

Dean smirked.

"Thought so," he said, "Just think Cody...next time you see your guy...all that pent up frustration...when he finally enters you again..."

"I hate you!" cried Cody.

Dean chuckled. He was actually feeling more happier in himself than he'd done in weeks. Cody was his only real friend here at the moment. Even if he still HAD to be BFF with Axel.

"If you wanna get busy, I don't mind," Dean said, "Just pull the curtain across."

"Hey!"

"You know Cody," Dean said, "You're not usually my type, but if you need a helping hand..."

Cody flashed his promise ring.

"SOrry," Dean mumbled, blushing.

"Talk to Seth," Cody ordered, "Don't make me drag you to him. Because I will."

"Maybe he doesn't want to.." Dean said.

* * *

><p><em><strong> StardustWWE WWERollins<strong> Old flames burn eternally. Relight the fire._

**_ WWERollins StardustWWE ?_**

_** StardustWWE WWERollins** DM._

* * *

><p>Seth was freshly showered and just dressing when he received the tweets from Cody. He guessed Cody was remaining in mystery character but a hint would be nice. He tapped a direct message.<p>

_**D StardustWWE** what you talking about? _

_**D WWERollins** You know what, Seth. Please talk to Dean. He misses you : (_

Seth sighed. He knew Cody meant well but he thought the guy should stop nosing. But he guessed he should have a talk with Dean. Especially as Dean was going away shortly to film a movie. Get their shit in order. He made his way to the medical room.

"If I had my way," Cody was saying, "I'd make you shave, tidy that mop on your head, find your nicest suit and make you take Seth to dinner."

"He can pay," Dean said obstinately "As he chose his career over me."

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Dean...just...I give up, it's your life," he said, "But...let me tell you this. If you don't talk to Seth soon...Miz might get his claws into him. Just to spite you."

"Colby wouldn't touch that fat, disgusting...!" Dean was scarlet and shaking, "No fucking way! He'd sooner chop his dick off than go near Miz!"

"Way Miz was conducting himself, anything with a pulse and a penis is fair game tonight," Cody said grimly, "He was walking around Catering in just a pair of sheer briefs and his shades. You could see everything as well. He's a manipulative, man hungry, self-serving whore."

"Some might say that about me," Dean said, "Did he really give Cesaro up?"

"Dean...!"

"Aww man, Cesaro would be awesome in bed," Dean said wistfully, "I bet he treats guys amazing."

"Dean!"

A sharp knock sounded at the door.

"Oh...UM! I wonder who THAT could be?" Cody said loudly and theatrically, climbing off the bed and padding to the door. He opened the door. And sure enough, he stared into the bearded face of Seth Rollins.

"Hey," Seth said, "I'm here."

Dean's heart began to race. No escape.

He tensed up.

"Well I'd better go," Cody said, loudly, "See you tomorrow Dean!"

He paused to fish some gold stars out of his hoodie pocket and puffed them towards the ceiling. He then giggled his sinister high-pitched Stardust laugh before scampering out. Seth shook his head.

"That guy's weird," he said to himself.

"Hi Colby," Dean murmured.

"Hey," Seth said, "Look...not in the mood...we've had the match...you've bust me up...I bust you up..."

"I know...I...want to talk," Dean said.

"You? Wow.."

"Please..." Seth could tell Dean was serious. He closed the door and wandered towards his ex and on screen rival.

Dean could smell Seth's bodyspray. Still wore the same one he liked. He tried to keep his composure. He was split down the middle. Half of him wanted to pounce and kiss Seth's face off before moaning into the Iowa native's ear how much he wanted him...the other half wanted to tell him what a prick he was for keeping his heel turn and main event push under his hat.

"OK," Seth said, "But I'm not the one who dumped me. And then slept with a hundred guys after."

"Not proud," Dean sighed, "OK...Colby...Sethie...please...I'm sorry for being such an ignorant...pigheaded...self pitying..asshole."

"You can say that again," Seth said, keeping his guard up, knowing Dean's 'Mount Vesuvius' nature. And wondering if Dean was planning a hookup in his head.

"I'm trying to apologise..." Dean went on, "I know...you're thinking I'm just laying it on so I can lay you but I'm not...I miss you Colby. It's not been the same..."

"Ziggler AND Swagger seemed to keep a smirk on your face," snarked Seth.

"They were just sex," Dean said.

"And the rest," Seth went on, "How can you hope to enjoy a relationship when you fucking give yourself away to anything male and breathing? And pick fights with Axel and Miz."

"Don't lecture me!" cried Dean, stung.

"I'm fucking mad at you still! What was I? Some bore holding you back from your mission of screwing anything in pants?! Did you think of other guys every time we had sex?"

"No!"

"Liar. I don't trust you Jon. Not anymore. You've proven to be nothing more than a fucking sex addict since we split up. How do I know you won't cheat on me every time my back's turned, huh?"

"I'm sorry...I was hurt...I just needed..."

"Watch some fucking porn like most guys!" Seth snapped, "How difficult can it be?!"

"You sound just like Cody!" pouted Dean, folding his arms like a teen in a strop.

"Maybe, just maybe the guy's right?" Seth said, "How long can you go without a cheap bit of casual fucking, huh? 12 hours? 8 hours?!"

"How dare you," snarled Dean, "Fuck you Colby. I offered to talk and all you do is insult me!"

"Truth hurts," Seth said, "Jon. I don't love you anymore. You've done and said stuff I can't forget and I'm not sure I'm ready to go through all that drama again. I'm really sorry. You should use your time doing the movie to move on."

Dean was frozen to the spot.

His heart was pounding.

His stomach was icy.

No.

Seth didn't.

His eyes were stinging with salt water.

Seth could see Dean break. It was the only thing the Money In The Bank Winner could do. Be cruel to be kind. Let Dean truly help himself. He clearly hated himself so much. He couldn't just continue where they left off. He did still care about Dean. But he hated how Dean had acted since their split. No self respect. And so volatile.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I'll see you around."

He turned on his heel and left the room.

Cody had been waiting down the corridor to see what happened. He saw Seth exit the medical room. Alone. And looking downcast.

"Seth!" he called.

Seth frowned. WHy?

"What?!" he snapped.

"Where's Dean?"

"Look...I appreciate if you stopped nosing into my personal life. Ambrose and I. History."

"Huh? Seth! He loves you!"

"I can't love a whore, Cody. How can I trust him? I haven't even looked at anyone else, dude or chick since he broke up with me! And he's been doing fuck knows how many guys!"

"And you think that'll help him love himself?!" Cody cried, "Leaving him to rot? You're an asshole!"

"Good to know," snarked Seth, "Now if you don't mind, I have to get on the road."

Cody was fuming. Why were men such selfish pricks?! Was he the only one in this whole company who gave a fuck about Dean? He scampered back into the medical room.

Dean was curled up on the bed, sobbing. He didn't give a damn anymore if someone saw him crying. So what? Guys were allowed to have feelings. He wasn't on TV. No bonkers fangirls around. Thank fuck for this movie. He needed to get away from here. Get away from Seth. His mind was racing.

"Dean..." Cody darted over to the shaking heap of Ohio native.

Dean just fell into those warm arms of the only friend he had at work and just bawled into Cody's chest.

"It's OK...nobody's gonna think you're a pussy for crying," whispered Cody, "Hey...hey...ssh...sh.."

"He fucking hates me," cried Dean, face scarlet and streaked, "He was the only guy for years I loved...he fucking hates me!"

"He's...hurt," Cody said, "Doesn't mean I condone what he's done."

"Am I gonna die fat and alone?!" Dean raged, "Am I really nothing more than just a cheap substitute for a hand?"

"Dean...sweetie...you make guys think that's all your worth...doesn't mean I think it or that it's true," whispered Cody, "Ziggler. He uses people. Swagger. He's fucking married and just gets off on playing with guys away from home. He could talk a good game to get you to drop your briefs but he never would have cared.."

Dean looked up at Cody.

Then he pounced.

He whined and pressed his lips to Cody's.

Cody was gobsmacked and tried to fight him off but Dean was pretty strong. He protested and strained to escape. Eventually he managed to break it.

"What you doing?" he cried, his lenseless glasses askew.

"You're the only one who cares about me..." murmured Dean.

"I'm not yours to have Dean," Cody sighed, feeling an uncomfortable jolt back to the time he had made a move on Curtis when he was heartbroken. Dean was so like him it was uncanny.

"You kiss amazingly," Dean sighed, smiling a little, "Wow..."

Cody gave him a flattered smile.

"You're sweet," he said, "But I don't like you in that way. I love Joshy."

"Suppose I'll never be in your league, a Fitch model like you," Dean replied, "You're perfection...so hot and not a douchey cunt...your body...and..."

"Don't say it," Cody said, "Dean...you need to get back and rest up..head's all over the place."

"Stay with me?" Dean said, "Be nice to have some company."

"Dean...I'm flattered, really...but no," Cody said, pecking his cheek chastely, "We'll hate one another in the morning. Besides. Two bottoms don't make a top."

"I guess," sighed Dean, "I'm...sorry...no wonder Colby hates me...I'm such a whore."

"You're just confused...Dean..honey...when Joshy and I split up, I started sleeping around," Cody said.

"I know...you got Ziggler before me," Dean said.

"And I made a move on Curtis," Cody said, wincing at the evil glower that Dean shot him.

"You what..."

"You and Curtis should sort your beef out," Cody said sternly, getting to his feet, "He's a sweet guy. I don't know why he played with Seth like that but he's not Miz."

"Fine," Dean said, "I'll see you at Raw."

"No hookups," Cody said firmly, "Phone."

"Huh?"

"I want to see your phone."

Dean huffed and reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out and unlocking it. Cody took it from him and browsed the apps. No Grindr, Tinder, Manhunt or Growlr. But there was Squirt. Cody deleted it indignantly.

"Dean, I told you..."

Dean just felt like the child who'd been caught looking at porn by a conservative parent.

"And Kik," Cody said, deleting it too.

"Fine, I'll wear a chastity belt if you want."

"Just stay in...and chill. If you get horny just look at porn."

"Cody...I like the feeling of a guy's body against me...my hand isn't the same."

"A guy who'll throw you in the trash after he's blown his wad up you," Cody spat.

"Jake didn't."

"Swagger is also MARRIED. He was just doing it to keep you sweet."

"You're way too cynical Cody."

"No I just know what men are like, Dean."

* * *

><p>John Cena was laying on his front on the tourbus as it pounded the freeway.<p>

He was hurting like fuck.

Sixteen German Suplexes.

His neck was barely functioning.

He was covered in bruises.

Randy was chuntering incadescently to himself as he heated up some massage oil.

"Fucking stupid bastard...egomaniacal cunt," he was snarling, "I;m gonna fucking kick his potato face in first chance I get..."

"LEave it Randal," sighed John, "Nothing's going to change it. The fans want him as champion and that's that."

"The same fans who wanted the prick dead after breaking the streak?" roared Randy, almost spilling hot oil over himself, "Fucking..."

"I can't be champ all the time."

"You would be if I was in charge."

"Likely story. Be competing with you all the time."

"Only way it should be," muttered Randy, "I wanted that title shot."

"You just want to touch me inappropiately in front of PG audiences," John whispered, a slight smile on his face.

Randy just shook his head and took the container of hot oil to the bedside table before removing his sweatpants. He was still being the naked masseur. He never broke a promise. John just grinned.

"Take your boxers off," Randy said.

"I'm quite comfortable like this thanks."

Randy straddled those thick, muscular thighs and tugged at the waistband. That perfect, enormous muscle ass. He was still envious of John for having more back than him. He began to peel the offending material down those tree trunk thighs so John was as naked as he was. He then dutifully reached for the hot oil and poured some into his copper palms before ever so slowly working it into those massive traps.

John moaned with relief. Randy had such a delicate touch when he wanted. Damn he was good. Maybe a massage was a good idea after all. He was just assuming Randy was using it as a cover story to have sex.

On and on went Randy's fingers, working more hot, scented oil into that broken mass of muscle that was John. Spending more time than he needed on John's ass cheeks.

John was still hurting but a lot less than earlier and he was the most relaxed he'd been days. In fact, thoughts were flashing through his mind. Especially with Randy seemingly obsessed with working over every millimetre of his backside.

Randy could also hear the moans and knew what John was thinking. Thirteen years together after all. They always were in tune with the other's thoughts.

"Johnny?" asked Randy tentatively.

"Uh-huh?"

"Johnny...did you...want to?"

Randy never liked having to switch. But because he loved John so much...

"You don't have to," John whispered.

"My job to look after you big guy," purred Randy, peppering John';s neck with kisses. He could be so soppy when it came to John. When it was just them. Alone.

"Please," John was barely audible.

He wasn't getting any younger.

And it'd just be nice to not be in charge for once. Randy was good at topping. Randy was the first man he'd bottomed for. Mainly to see if Randy's screams back in their younger days were justified or whether Randy 'faked it'. Turns out Randy had had every right to scream. Oh young Randy. So cocky and such a screamer. Before his voice acquired even more bass.

"Love you," rumbled Randy, kissing down his beloved big man's back, "Anything..."

He began to run his oily finger between those huge globes of muscle. John grunted mannishly in pleasure at the touch. John was a masculine bottom (when he did do it). Even being on the receiving end he never lost one iota of manliness.

Last time Randy had to be top was 2012...the night before Wrestlemania 28...before John lost to the Rock. John had been so vulnerable that night. Randy had never seen his big guy like that before. The mocking he'd had from fans and Dwayne himself had really got to him.

"Just...be...gentle," John whispered, "Been a long time.."

"Course...one condition," Randy said.

"Sure," whispered John.

"Don't cum..."

"Why?"

"Because.." Randy reached between those enormous thighs and began to caress John's balls, "I want you to cum inside me."

"Randal..."

"Please Johnny...you won't even need to do the work...let me do it.."

"OK...please Ran..."

John only ever called Randy 'Ran' when they switched. Otherwise it was always Randal. The only person allowed to address Randy by his full name.

Randy reached for the menthol lube and began to coat his oily fingers liberally...before inserting one inside John.

John moaned loudly...his huge arms gripping the bed...wow this felt so weird. Being invaded again. Was he really ready to give up his manliness again? Since their original reconciliation he'd been alpha all the time. Now he was going to let Randy take charge of him.

Randy was coating himself. Again liberally. John might be a huge, powerful hulk...but he still ahd pain receptors. He was going to do it from behind...mainly because it was easier for him and because he could look at that strong back. And hug his big guy. Kiss him too.

Missionary was HIS position.

John arched his hulking form expectantly, moaning gruffly as Randy scissored him. This lubricant felt...different to say the least. He could see why Randy was always a hot mess when he was prepping him now.

Randy moaned at this delicious sight.

He was so determined to keep John happy tonight he was OK with having to top. And plus he'd cajoled John into topping him after.

He lined up. Aimed.

Slowly, he entered...oh holy fuck the big guy was tight.

John gritted his teeth and growled with pain. Oh fuck...fuck...this fucking hurt. What possessed him to crave this? Why change a winning formula in bed? Especially with a rampantly frustrated Randy now in his ass!

"S'OK big guy," purred Randy, "You know it'll feel good in a moment..."

He pushed in some more...John groaned with pain again...Randy thrust one more time so he was totally sheathed inside the hunk of man in front of him, stabbing John's barely-used prostate.

John let out a loud grunt. Oh fuck. OK now he remembered why...

"Feel nice now?" whispered Randy, pecking John's neck, "Let go big guy, be loud...I don't mind.."

Randy calling him 'big guy' again...the memories of 2012 and before.

Randy began to move in and out, wrapping his long arms around the hulking mass. John's big ass was made for this (much to his envy)...and John's moans were addictive. John leaned around to devour Randy's lips.

"Thanks Ran," he grunted, "Aw..damn..fuck...just...what I need...fuck yeah.."

Oh yes. THuganomics spilling out again...

Randy was a mess already.

"C'mon jack...that all ya got?" groaned John.

Oh really?

He was going to play that game?

But then Randy was possibly one of the most demanding bottoms in the world. Now he knew what John had to go through to please him most nights.

He began to pound John mercilessly. In other words, what he really wanted John to do to HIM. He growled and cursed, turning full on Viper.

John was cussing and groaning coarsely...oh fuck...this was...so fucking what he wanted! Not have to worry about being Alpha Male...his prostate being stabbed.

Randy was starting to get close. Already.

Damnit.

The sex ban was causing him not to last.

He pulled out suddenly.

"Aw c'mon," groaned John, "Pussy."

Randy let out a furious growl and wrestled John onto his back.

John smirked.

"Try it, go on," he teased.

"Fuck you Cena."

"You were fucking me Orton. Get back to it."

Randy grabbed the lubricant and squirted far more than he intended due to his hissy fit all over John's cock before roughly jerking him. He was going to bottom and John had better not stop him.

He straddled those thighs and lowered himself on, looking up at the mirror. Yes. That was better. He was back in his rightful place.

His eyes rolled back and his temper tantrum fizzled out as ecstasy filled every part of the younger man.

"Ohhhhhh Johnny..." he whined.

John grinned.

Being pounded had been nice.

But Randy when he was a full on hot mess slut...nothing came close.

"Feel better?" growled John.

Randy nodded.

"Ohhh...I..."

John had an idea. It had been so nice and romantic before...the massage...he sat up and cuddled Randy to him.

Randy moaned softly. Wow...

"No rush," John whispered, "We got all night baby."

"But...your neck..."

"Ssh."

John began to move his hips slowly...knowing how to hit Randy's g-spot just right.

Randy was letting out loud, bassy cries and biting his lip to suppress them.

John spanked him.

"Just us," he said, "Be noisy you said..."

"Johnny..."

"Good boy."

"Fuck...oh fuck...love you..."

John shot him the dimples.

He loved bringing out Randy's soft side. Randy's hard cock was leaking precum all over John's abs. Randy was so turned on. Unbelievably turned on.

"Don't stop," rasped Randy, "Please...don't ever fucking stop Johnny.."

His long legs wrapped tightly around John's back. John was fucking him so...perfect. Taking it slow after a brief dry spell was...fucking amazing. He leaned back.

"More.."

John heaved forward, placing Randy on his back whilst still inside him. Randy's eyes, flashing and alive...travelled straight to the mirror. He moaned just looking at it. Him on his back, John deep inside his body. What was he thinking, offering to top?

John began to move..long and deep. Randy's legs still locking around his back as the Missouri native let out bassy moan after bassy moan. This reminded Randy of their first time. Oh God he;d never had sex like it in his life...this goof from New England had made cocky ex Marine Randy scream and cum like no other man before him. 13 years, a marriage apiece and a daughter later...Randy was still addicted to John Cena.

Randy was edging closer...and closer...John smashing his prostate every single time. He threw his long arms back so John could truly nail him.

John gripped those washboard, tanned abs as he began to drive hard and fast into Randy..the Viper now borderline screaming. Randy was so fucking close.

So fucking close...he hadn't felt this alive since well...he'd gotten back into John's bed after mistakenly thinking Dave Batista would be a hot fuck. Pfft. What had he been on?

Randy bellowed at the top of his lungs as ropes of his essence showered his stomach at last...immense releif at finally letting go...damn you Cena for the sex ban...

John was gasping. Randy had drowned him out completely. He'd gone over the edge milliseconds after Randy, the frustration getting the better of him as well.

Randy yanked John's head to his for some fierce kisses of gratitude.

"Love you," he growled.

"Love you too." John panted.

"Johnny...you..."

"I'm done too," grinned John, "You were so busy screaming your head off...I don't think they heard you over in Vladivostok!"

"Fuck Johnny...sorry..."

"I like hearing you scream," chuckled John, pecking Randy on the lips as he slowly pulled out.

Randy was a mess. He couldn't feel any of his limbs. His chest was rising and falling. Satisfied didn't cover it.

John pulled the cover over their bodies and gently hugged the younger, taller man from behind.

"Still champ to me," mumbled Randy.

"Softie."

"Don't care. I think you made me pregnant."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Indistinct mumbling left Randy's lips as his eyes fluttered shut, too spent to make any sense.

* * *

><p>A freshly dethroned Mike the Miz was in his VIP luxury hotel room. He could have gone home to Maryse. But he knew he'd have to upsticks and go first thing so it couldn't really be a proper trip home. He missed the dogs and her. But he was still pining for his blonde hunk. Offering himself on a platter to all the hotties at work had done nothing. Zero. He was still going to bed alone. No Jack. Nobody.<p>

He opened his laptop. Looks like him and his...toy...tonight.

Skype was open.

Hmmm.

A few online.

Ugh. Why did he still have Josh Mathews on there. Delete. Block.

And Cody. Delete, block.

Ted DiBiase?! That irrelevant hick?

Delete. Block.

Cesaro. Block. Just for shits and giggles.

Who was online?

**_BN Barrett?_**

Oooh. British beef.

And it'll really piss Sheamus off.

And make Jack more jealous.

Operation Flirt With Lesnar hadn't gotten far. Mike had barely seen the new champ all night. So how could he make Jack love him? Easy. Flirt with one of his exes. And show that Irish brute that he was not to be messed with.

_**Mike The Miz:** HEYYY WADE! : D :D_

_**BN Barrett:** What the fuck do you want?_

_**Mike The Miz:** Not very nice :( I'm sensitive :(_

_**BN Barrett:** Piss off._

_**Mike The Miz:** What did I do? *teddy bear emoticons*_

_**BN Barrett:** How long have you got...use me as a fallback when Swagger or Cesaro were busy...only speak to me when it suits you...and I've got a bloke. As you well know. When's the last time you bloody spoke to me?! _

_**Mike The Miz:** sowwy :'(_

_**BN Barrett:** Too fucking late. Got enough to worry about without dirty fat slags trying to get in my pants._

_**Mike The Miz:** I'm naked right now Wade..._

_**BN Barrett:** Fuck off._

_**BN Barrett** is offline_.

Damn.

Fucking typical. Wade couldn't get enough of him before! But now he was with that fucking prick Sheamus Mike was a 'dirty fat slag'? Wade used to talk filthy to him when they used to meet up for sex! Wade was the one who had the honour of giving Mike birthday sex. Not Jack (he was at home with wifey) and not Cesaro. Harrrumph.

He decided to call Dolph. He was bored. Alone.

"Sup bro," came Dolph's voice.

"Nicky...where you at?"

"Just chillin out with my new title that you so kindly gave to me," chuckled Dolph.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Can't sleep? Er...sure bro. I guess I owe you some beers after you so kindly put me over."

"My room or yours? I have the VIP suite..."

"Be up there soon man."

"Bye Nicky."

Mike smirked. He took his sheer briefs off.

No. Don't greet him naked.

Be demure.

He padded to his suit case. Where was it? Oh yes. The red kimono. The one Maryse bought him. The one he used to look pretty for Cesaro in. He pulled it on and hithed it up so it skimmed his naked thighs and ass cheeks deliciously. No balls or cock visible though. Just a flash of booty. He began to apply some foundation. Look the part. And the shades. Why not?

He whistled his own theme tune to himself as he opened the minibar. Bottle of champagne, why not?

Knock at the door.

Mike padded over and opened it.

"Hey bro," DOlph said. He'd even brought the title.

"Hey Nicky!" beamed Mike, flashing those pearly whites.

"You're way too happy about losing to me," Dolph smirked, kicking his shoes off, "What is THAT?" He indicated the kimono.

"Oh this?" Mike giggled, "Just a little present from my wife."

"Are you...naked under there?"

"Nope," Mike said coyly, sashaying to the minibar, "CHampagne?"

"No beer?" Dolph asked.

"Nicky I'm a movie star."

"No cameras bro," Dolph sighed, perching on the bed, "Drop it."

Mike let the empty champagne flute drop to the floor.

"Ooops..."

He bent down in front of Dolph, the kimono riding up to show his naked ass.

Dolph didn't know where to look. He should have known his friend had asked him up for more than just chat about their pay per view match. Mike had been a little...friendly during said match.

"I didn't mean the glass..."

"Silly me, butterfingers," Mike giggled, flashing those perfect teeth again, "So happy about our match."

"You lost!" Dolph said.

"Don't mind," Mike replied, perching on the bed, crossing one chunky leg over the other, "I really enjoyed it Nicky. I love feuding with you."

"It's cool feuding with you man," Dolph said, "And you take the shade so well."

"Because I trust you," Mike said, shuffling closer, letting the kimono ride up, showing yet more bare thigh.

"Bro...I don't mean to be rude...but we talked about this..." sighed Dolph.

"Nicky..." Mike was getting more in his personal space than ever, "I meant what I said in that text. We could be such awesome friends with benefits."

"Bros before hoes," Dolph said.

"You be the bro, I'll be your hoe," purred Mike, laying a hand on Dolph's thigh, "C'mon..."

"Bro, you're using me to make Swaggs jealous, I'm not stupid," Dolph said, standing up.

"I'll never have him Nicky," Mike said sadly, "I still love him. Will never stop. But I'm accepting that he'll never want me. Even if I was as thin as you."

"Sometimes you want what you can't have man," Dolph said, "You need a dude to treat you right. Cesaro was good for you."

"Meh. He had a hot body and a decent bank balance," Mike spat, "He was boring as fuck. Never roughed me up."

"Thought that's what you like, being the chick," Dolph said.

"So? Just cos it turns me on doesn't mean it's all you have to do," Mike complained, "He had a manbag! A MANBAG! SHould never have gone with him!"

"Because he has a manbag?"

"Jakey's the real deal...Jakey would rough me up and treat me like a princess after. Claudio tries too hard to be manly. A hairy ass doesn't an alpha male make."

"So why me then bro?" Dolph said.

"You have the most incredible body...you're my oldest friend in the biz...and I hear you are a-mazing in bed, Nicky...I owe you so much."

"Just have my back..all I ever ask for," Dolph said, "I have your back, and you have mine."

Mike climbed onto Dolph's lap, his big blue eyes sparkling.

"You can have more Nicky," he purred, leaning closer for a kiss, "The moneymaker can be yours..."

"Mike...bro...I said no."

"I'm not taking it for an answer Nicholas," moaned Mike, deadweighting himself, "Look how much weight I've lost since doing your empty stomach cardio with you."

"Yeah man you're looking great..." Dolph said. Had he met his match in Mike? Dean was just a throwaway slut. Cody had been a great one night fuck as well until he'd screamed Josh's name. Was friends with benefits such a bad thing? No commitment shit. THey'd still be broskis. Zack, A-Ry and Justin Roberts wouldn't get jealous. In fact they probably all encouraged it. Dolph was the one who could keep Mike in check.

And help him get over Jack.

What the heck, why not?

After all, Mike had made a total asshat of himself in Catering at the show.

Maybe Dolph should be a friend. And meet ALL Mike's needs.

Mike smiled warmly at his prey. Hook bit. Yes. He would finally get the sex he'd been craving and make Jack insanely jealous to boot.

"You smell nice," Dolph smirked.

"Favourite perfume, oopsie, I mean..cologne," Mike giggled, undoing his kimono belt, "Take your clothes off you blonde stud."

"That an order bro?" DOlph grinned.

"Oh NICKY!"

Mike pounced and began to make out with him hungrily. Dolph reciprocated...damn his friend was thirsty as hell.

Mike whined loudly against Dolph's lips.

He broke this kiss, gasping.

"You're a fucking incredible kisser!"

"Told ya I was good bro."

"MMMMFFF!"

Dolph was pinned down and attacked with more kisses. Okay this was un-nerving. He didn't realise how horny Mike was.

Mike ground against Dolph crassly before wrestling their bodies around so Dolph was on top of him.

He broke the kisses.

"Oh Nicky..." he whimpered.

"Fuck man, I should have made a move sooner," panted Dolph.

"Us curvy boys are just as good as you skinny ones," Mike said, "I won't bite just because there's more to love."

He climbed off Dolph.

Dolph began to feverishly shed his clothes. For a chunky guy Mike was a little fireball. He liked that. This could be a good thing to start. Blue balls, give his buddy a call. No I love yous, no complications. Just horny sex between two bros. Bro code. He knew Mike was a cuddler. And that was cool.

Dolph was already hard when he shed his boxers. He lay on the bed.

Mike slowly straddled Dolph, his bare ass rubbing Dolph's hard cock. He whined and moaned loudly.

"Ohhhh..."

"Why don't you take that thing off, huh?" Dolph grinned, enjoying the soft, curvy ass against his hardon. Wow. He always thought Mike had soft skin in their matches. But in bed...fuck.

"Promise me you won't vomit?"

"C'mon bro, we've wrestled in trunks..."

"But you're so perfect...and ripped..."

"C'mon man...take it off."

Mike slowly began to take his kimono off.

"You're so thick," Dolph sighed, reaching up to feel his fellow Cleveland native's pectorals. Mike was definitely a lot more toned than before he left for the Marine. But still chunky. Dolph found he liked that.

"You don't like..." Mike looked downcast.

"I do man...just...ease up a little.."

"I'm curvy Nicky...I'm not Rhodes...not the perfect twink."

"Mike...bro...not cool."

"You had him...why would you want me?" Mike's blue eyes were drooping and he looked really sad.

"You're asking me after you've got me on your bed?"

"Touch me then Nicky..."

Dolph reached up to just caress the chunky body atop him. Mike moaned some more. This plan was working to perfection. Play the insecurity card for all it was worth. He was calling all the shots. Dolph was truly trapped in his web.

And he had no idea.

Dolph guided Mike back onto the bed.

Mike spread his legs and took Dolph's hand, resting it on his thigh.

"Whatcha like bro?" asked Dolph.

"Treat me like one of your little ring rats," purred Mike, "You don't even have to jerk me off."

DOlph tried to hide his relief. He was never good at the handjob or blowjob shit. And then he gasped as Mike pounced, pinning him down.

"Whoa..."

Mike took Dolph into his mouth, moaning gratefully as he finally tasted dick for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Bro no offence...oh holy shit you're good at this...I need to nut bad..."

"S'OK Nicky...I understand," Mike flashed those pearly whites once more. He rose to his knees before seductively crawling around onto all fours, his curvaceous ass winking in the hotel room lights. He began to shake it provocatively towards Dolph.

"Fuck man...that's one juicy phat ass..." moaned the blonde, spanking Mike.

Mike let out a tiny scream.

"More Nicky..."

DId all dudes like being spanked or something?!

Dolph did it once more.

"I like being fingered," Mike purred, "C'mon..."

"Another time bro," Dolph said, "Back it up!"

"Yes Nicky...all yours."

Dolph spat on his hand. Oh yes! He was going to be rough! Give Mike the seeing to he craved and drive Jack from his mind for a few minutes! Mike held his cheeks apart to help Dolph slip in.

Dolph leaned forward, aiming...oh fuck Mike was tight. Tighter than Dean easily. And his body made the most delicious shape as he backed right up, letting out another cute little scream.

"Hurts so good...!" whimpered Mike, "Don't be shy Nicky...be as rough with me as you are in the ring!"

"Fuck yeah bro.." growled Dolph, grabbing Mike by the hair and immedately beginning to jackrabbit him. He knew Mike could take it. Fuck! Damn he was a good fucking lay! So responsive! So noisy! Too noisy maybe...

He clapped a hand over Mike's mouth to try and stifle those screams.

Mike slapped it away.

"I like to be loud Nicky," he gasped.

"Fuck yeah bro, you're fucking awesome," panted Dolph, his blonde hair falling in sweaty strands over his face as he continued to just wreck Mike...Mike crying out in appreciation.

"Kiss me NickY!" he cried, leaning up to turn to Dolph.

Dolph devoured Mike's pouty lips.

And then he stopped.

He pulled out.

"NICKY!" yelled Mike.

"On your back man, got an idea."

Mike rolled onto his back, legs raised and spread. Hurry up. He was losing his hardon, damnit.

Dolph clasped his title around his waist.

Mike shot hima lewd smirk.

Oh yes. Dolph knew just how to please him.

He rested his thick legs on Dolph's shoulders as the elder man re entered him and resumed pounding him mercilessly.

"Oh NICKY! You're fucking amazing! Fuck yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

He reached for his phone.

"Film it NickY!" he yelled between cries and curses.

Dolph quickly turned record on and held it over Mike, filming Mike take the pounding like the slut he was.

Mike was like a cheap porn star. Hamming it up big style for the camera. He was so close...so fucking close...if Dolph could make him cum...he would definitely keep Dolph around for more. C'mon. keep pounding him. Don't shy up. Show him you were the boss. The title was smacking against Mike's large thighs repeatedly and pleasurably...leaving marks he would have to coyly explain to makeup at Raw...

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett was fuming at his laptop.<p>

"What's up with you faceache?" smirked Sheamus from the video.

"Bloody fucking MIZ!" huffed Wade, "Just tried to come onto me! Seriously! What the fuck?!"

Sheamus howled with laughter. Oh dear. He should be jealous that the company's two known hussies were throwing themselves at Wade via Skype but he couldn't. He found it too funny. Especially with how pissed off Wade was getting about it. Most blokes would take it as an ego boost! Not Wade.

"What's so bloody funny?!" growled Wade.

"You look loike you've started your period," smirked Sheamus, "You miss me don't you?"

"NO!" snarled Wade defiantly.

Sheamus grinned big.

"Yes you do. I bet you've been busy with your fingers."

"How fucking dare you. Dirty fucking cunt."

Sheamus shook his head. The more snappy Wade became, the more he knew he was right.

"Fine." Wade huffed, scowling, "I'm fucking bored. And fucking horny. Sick of cam to cam wanks and all. I want you to get your white arse down here and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk."

His face burned as he said that. Breaking his mannish image.

Sheamus smirked. Not only was that delightful to hear, it was also something he could have fun with. Tell Cena that Wade was turning into Randy with a Northern accent.

"Maybe on my next days off," he said, "But I'm not buggering up your shoulder for ten minutes strenous activity."

"Fuck the shoulder," groaned Wade, hand now fisting his hard cock, "Fuck me instead Ste."

"Tell me what you'd like me to do then Stuey," grinned Sheamus.

Wade lay back on the bed, his long, muscular smooth legs spread wantonly, his bearded, masculine features wrought with sexual frustration.

"I want you..." he rasped, voice harsh and raspy with testosterone, "To come here...fucking suck the tongue out me mouth...throw me down on this bloody bed...open my legs and just screw the fucking life out of me...oh yeah...fuck yeah...fuck me Stephen..."

Sheamus was drooling positively...wow Wade was really getting into it...was he...yes he was...the Englishman had let a hand travel between his pert arse cheeks and was now fingering himself, so lost in his fantasy. The Irishman decided to shed his lounge pants and join in.

"Want that do ya?" snarled Sheamus seductively, now naked himself and fisting his own cock, "Such a little tart arent you Bennett huh? Bare knuck fighter my arse. You just want cock up you doncha?"

"Fuck yeah..." moaned Wade, now furiously jerking himself and prodding his prostate with his other hand, "More...more...oh fuckin'ell...fuck...oh fuck..." He let out a masculine bellow and convulsed, spraying his abs with a much-needed release.

Wow.

Sheamus was gobsmacked. Wade was 'suffering' indeed!

It didn't take long for the elder, flame haired man to finish himself off with a string of garbled cussing and mannish growls.

"Didn't...take you long," he panted, running a hand through his matted red hair.

"Too bloody horny all the fucking time," Wade complained, though he was smirking with satisfaction. That had been a good wank.

"Soon as I get a weekend off, I'm getting my arse down there and giving you what you deserve," smirked Sheamus.

"You better or I'll fucking break your legs!" Wade spat, "Unlike you I am hard. You let a little Japanese guy beat the crap out of you."

"Yes OK thanks," sighed Sheamus, preferring NOT to remember the time he and Yoshi had roomed with Ted in FCW and had a little...disagreement...resulting in the underused Japanese star well and truly handing SHeamus' backside to him.

"See you tomorrow for Raw," Wade said, "Luv ya."

"Love you too you hormonal sod," Sheamus smirked, "Laters."

"Laters."

He signed off, yawning.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Dolph Ziggler awoke early, phone blasting. This wasn't his hotel room...<p>

Oh yes. Now he remembered.

A chunky warm mass of man was laying beside him.

The blonde turned off the alarm hurriedly and sat up, brushing his bleached hair out of his eyes.

A soft series of mewls and squeaks sounded beside him as Mike awoke from his slumber too, thanks to the alarm.

Dolph switched on the overhead light on his side. Damn this room really did have all the bells and whistles. Wonder who Mike had blown to get this? He knew he wasn't being malicious as Mike would probably happily admit it. His good friend (now with benefits it seemed) was a slut. The way he took Dolph's pounding last night...

"Morning Nicky," Mike purred, cuddling up to him, resting his warm head on Dolph's chest.

"Morning bro," Dolph replied.

He didn't regret it as much as he thought. And he had stayed with Mike. Kept him company. He wasn't about to destroy their solid bro code they'd built up over their years together in WWE.

"What's the time?" asked Mike.

Dolph had to admit he looked cute first thing. Hair all mussed.

"3 45, early bird, you know that by now," Dolph said.

Mike groaned.

But then he was used to ealy starts, being the go-to media guy for the company. Hashtag sleep when he was dead indeed. And waking up next to his long time friend had made him happy. He hasn't anticipated Dolph to be such great sex as he was. First time in ages he hadn't dreamed of Jack Swagger. Could he be getting over it? After all, Dolph had come round and slept with him. And it looked like things hadn't gotten awkward between them.

He mewed adorably and pecked Dolph's cheek.

"Hey.." chuckled Dolph.

"Not gonna let you go," Mike purred, "Nicky...I really like you."

"I just cleared your cobwebs out man," Dolph said.

"I mean it," Mike said, "Friends with extremely hot benefits..."

"We can't be seen together," Dolph said.

"I can cope with that," Mike said sweetly, crawling under the covers and taking Dolph's morning wood in to his mouth.

"Ohh fuck...man you could have warned me,..." groaned the blonde.

Slurping and whines sounded from underneath in response. Dolph was fucking Mike's face relentlessly...damn where did he learn to give such fantastic fucking head? He was even better than Cody.

Mike wouldn't stop. He would only pause to take a breath and kiss DOlph's flat pelvic area before resuming. He wanted Dolph down his throat. That was his breakfast. Got to keep losing the pounds.

Dolph was moaning and cursing as he writhed.

"Awww man...fuck yeah bro...gonna nut soon...yeah fuck yeah...aw man...s'no good...I need to fuck you."

Mike shook his head, refusing to stop sucking.

Dolph's curses increased in volume.

He was going to shoot his wad.

Oh fuck.

Fuck.

He let out a strangled mannish cry as he exploded, Mike gripping his thighs as he gratefully swallowed everything his fellow Cleveland man gave him.

As Dolph lay there, fully sated, that dull ache in his midriff that always followed a damn good blowie...Mike crawled up and beamed at him, flashing those perfect teeth.

"Mmm...thanks for breakfast," he smirked.

"Aw bro did you have to?" Dolph sighed.

"Enough calories in jizz to keep me going all morning," Mike said, "I know you do cardio before food."

"Yeah man...gimme some time to recover..."

Mike pecked his lips with a contented little mew.

He climbed out of bed and wandered towards the bathroom.

"Aw man, you don't wanna shoot your nut and all?" Dolph asked, "Bro code."

"I need to make myself pretty," Mike said.

Dolph heaved himself up out of bed and followed him into the bathroom, hugging the chubby one from behind. He was fond of Mike. He was loving feuding with him. So many misunderstood his friend. And plus his broski was a fucking shit hot lay. Dolph would happily accept the FWB contract. He'll stick with dudes for a while. Sure it'll be an ego blow when Swaggs finally caves in but hey, Dolph would have had some awesome sex on the way. Plenty of fish. And they'd still be bros after. He hoped. Better than Dean Ambrose. Easy.

He pulled Mike to him and pecked his lips.

"Nicky...people will talk," giggled Mike.

"The whole of LA could probs hear your screaming last night man," smirked Dolph, "C'mon, let a bro help another out, relax."

He guided Mike back to the bedroom.

"On the bed," he whispered.

"Nicky...you won't be able to go yet.."

"Shush. On your back bro. Legs open."

"Nickeeee..." moaned Mike, eagerly obeying. Yes. Oh yes.

Dolph sucked two fingers before slowly inserting them into that curvy bottom. He was just imagining how he got all his female conquests going. And by those small screams aleady leaving Mike, he imagined it was exactly the same to get a submissive dude going.

Mike was so turned on. His cock was oozing precum all up his stomach. Fuck yeah. This was better than he could ever have DREAMED! Maybe he'd been lusting for the wrong blonde! Dolph knew him so well. And was amazing in bed too. But...nobody could be Mike's beloved Oklahoman. Not even his best friend. Never mind. He couldn't WAIT to see the pig sick jealousy etched on Jack's face when he found out Mike had 'moved on' after all! Because Mike was going to be open at work about his new bedmate. He didn't have to hide who he was!

* * *

><p>Raw.<p>

Catering.

Paige was so bloody happy. She was Divas champion again! What a birthday present. And what a night...celebrating with the ladyfriend. Summer was being filmed for Total Divas today so unfortunately they had to be apart but that was OK. She'd already been taken for coffee and a grilling by Emma today. The only thing missing was a messy night out last night but as they'd had to be on the road to Raw (unless they were the elite few that got an extra night in LA) said night out had to be postponed. She'd already had one with plenty of the other girls a few days before but she fancied another.

She lay her title in pride of place on the table she claimed and dove into her late lunch. Also were a mug of Yorkshire Tea and a huge Galaxy bar. Carbo loading. She had the figure. One bar won't spoil it. Her friends from back home were so thoughtful, sending her English food.

A shower of golden stars fell over her head.

"Hi baldy," she said.

"How did you know it was me?" Cody said innocently, sinking down next to her. A huge grin on his face.

"Who else blows paper shapes over people?" Paige replied, "OK you look WAY too happy."

"Monday night Raw?" Cody chirped.

"Wait...is he here? Munchkin? And nobody told me?"

"No," Cody said sadly, before perking up once more, "But he called me! Haven't heard from him in so long and he called me out of the blue. Oh wow...I was so giddy...like a middle school girl.."

"Awwwwwww," cooed the raven haired girl, "You are too bloody cute, you know that?"

"Going to Maui in 2 days," Cody went on, "Sadly he won't be joining us but would look supsicious for the vlogs..."

"He could hold the camera.."

"I think I owe Brandi enough..."

"What if you end up...having a baby.."

"Whatever happens, happens...I know he has the promise ring...well...I uh...made him send me a photo of him wearing it...amongst others.."

"Nudes?" smirked Paige.

"I miss him!" pouted Cody, "I want to pin him to the bed, mount him and ride screaming his name to the whole fucking world damnit..."

"TMI!" squealed Paige.

"Sowwy..." Cody was scarlet and bashful...wow he didn't mean to say that out loud. Whoops. Distractions. He blew some more stars over her. She squealed again and batted at them like a cloud of midges.

"Stop that!" she complained, "So...the truth came out. You're the bottom...but you're six foot..."

"So? Such a dated sterotype," Cody said, "Small guys can be tops and taller guys can be bottoms! It's so irritating people assuming because Joshy's smaller than me he must be the bottom. HUMPH."

He folded his arms and scowled.

"Does that really bother you, what others think?" asked Paige.

"A little," confessed Cody.

"But who cares? You love him, he loves you...I get similar...about Summer. Because she's tanned and blonde, and I'm this angry gothy girl who hates Barbies...blah blah. Anyway...I hear you had a run in with Her Royal Shortness last night. SHe scratched you."

"Yeah...lucky I didn't catch something...CrayJ indeed," Cody said, "Don't tell anyone will you?"

"I won't...well I hope you loved watching me kick her short arse about."

"I screamed like a queen when you won," Cody admitted, "They all looked at me like I was a weirdo. Oh...hi Dean.."

"Hey.." Dean came and sat next to him.

Paige noted the look Dean shot him. Interesting.

"Well...did what you asked, took an early night..." Dean said, "Actually...feel better for it. Not so empty."

"Good," Cody said, "Your last Raw tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah...don't wanna leave on a bad note," Dean said.

"You leaving?" Paige asked.

"Movie," Dean said, "And plus...need to get away. Not been the best couple of months."

He shuffled closer to Cody.

Paige continued to observe.

"Dread to think what they'll do to you tonight," she said.

"Meh. Whatever happens, happens," Dean shrugged, "Over it. What's a Galaxy?"

He took the big bar.

"Candy bar from England," Cody said, "Hey! Ask her first!"

"If officials catch me scoffing that I'll be starved of the nonexistent blubber I'll put on after eating it," Paige said, "You're boys...you can get away with it."

"Really?" Dean asked, mouth full," Cos this is good shit.."

"I'm sitting at the IWC's most wanted table," remarked Cody, "All we need is Kharma.."

"There's so many pissed off fanboys because she didn't come back," Paige smirked, "Stephanie...oh my. Sorry Brie but...I was a Steph girl last night."

"ANd Nikki...did you see that coming?" Cody said.

"Yeah...sort of," Paige said, "Stephanie though...Pedigree me any time."

"CLose your legs you dirty bitch," Cody scolded, "That;'s the BOSS."

"She could be my boss," Paige teased, mainly doing it to make Cody squirm.

"Want me to tell Summer?" COdy threatened.

"Do what you like," Paige said, sipping her tea and looking alarmingly like a black-haired Madonna doing her infamous 'reductive' remark.

"Is it just me or was Stephanie channeling a bit of Chyna?" Dean said thickly, through more chocolate.

"Didn't want to say but yes," Cody said, "Greedyguts...I'll buy you another Paige seeing as the gannet here has just eaten the entire fucking bar..."

Paige giggled.

"I don't mind," she said.

"Skipped breakfast," Dean said.

"Why?" Cody rounded on him.

"Wasn';t hungry," Dean said, "What? I wasn't hooking up...promise you."

"You better," Cody scolded, before looking across the room. Just as Mike and Dolph entered. Mike was all over Dolph. Oh REALLY?! Gross. Talk about incestuous.

He shuddered and made a vomit sound.

"What's the matter with you?" Paige asked.

"Just seen something truly disgusting...blurrgh," Cody said, shuddering again.

"Your brother in a ball gag again?" Dean said.

"DEAN! No. More gross."

"What could be more disturbing than the stuff Dustin used to wear in the Nineties?" Dean said.

"That," Cody said, pointing to Mike and Dolph.

Dean glanced in that direction. His insides churned with betrayal. He knew Dolph was just a casual fuck bud (probably barely qualified as ;buddy') but he was with Dean's sworn enemy! Ugh. Well Dean was definitely done with HIM now.

"Fucking wrong," he scowled.

"What?" Paige said, "What you gawping at?"

"The asshole who uses people is now banging the company whore," Cody snarled, "Match made in the fires of hell as far as I'm concerned. Yeuch."

* * *

><p>Mike was nuzzling against Dolph as they loaded plates with salad. Well, Mike was picking the mayonnaise-drenched pasta ones and Dolph was trying to tell him no.<p>

"Want to give the plastics more rope to hang you with?" Dolph said.

"Rhodes can try his best stuff...I don't care what that vinegary little spinster thinks about me anymore, or his fat little Imperfect sidekick," Mike said.

"I can't believe you set that shit up though bro, that was pretty shady," Dolph said.

"It worked, didn't it," Mike replied, "They made my life a misery for years here Nicky. You weren't always about to have my back."

"You used to be in that little inner circle though man," Dolph said, "They accepted you at one point."

"Meh, talk about grass is greener on the other side," Mike said, "So shallow Nicky. All they did was party and talk about boys."

"But isn;t that what you like to do?" smirked Dolph, "Oooh Coronation Pasta...man that stuff looks loaded with carbos."

"Gimme," Mike said, and loaded a huge blob of bright yellow dressed pasta onto his plate. He was happy. And when he was happy he ate what he liked. He did have some good times when he dated Josh and was part of that little clique...2011 seemed a world away. And he did have a hand in getting Cody and Josh together properly. But that was then. This was now. He partly regretted scheming with AJ to get rid of Josh but it needed to be done. And Cody need never find out.

"Bro...you don't want to be carbocrashing during the show," Dolph warned him.

"You could help me work it off," Mike flashed those pearly whites.

DOlph chuckled and shook his head, following Mike to their table where Zack and Alex Riley were already sat.

Both Zack and Alex folded their arms. Both of them were still put out from the slutty selfies Mike had sent them last night.

"Sup bromos," Dolph drawled, making sure to lay his glittering newly won title in pride of place on the table.

"What's going on?" Zack rounded on Mike.

Mike just flashed his perfect teeth again.

"Hold up hold up guys," Dolph held his hand up, "Just remember you two fumbled a few times..."

"Yeah," chimed in Mike.

Both Zack and Alex went scarlet. They both would rather forget their short early 2012 fling. It was messy and ended badly.

"Mike...man...always said you're not my type," Alex said, though his lip curled a little as he said that.

Mike returned the same smile.

"Whoa whoa...did we just go back to 2011?" drawled Dolph, "C'mon man, spill the tea. Did you or didn't you do the nasty once?"

Mike looked scandalised.

"No!" he pouted, "Why does everyone think that Lexie and I were fucking?! Nicky."

He slapped Dolph's arm before folding his own arms and looking hurt.

"Sorry man, tactless.." Dolph said.

"S'OK..." simpered Mike, pecking his latest lover's cheek.

Alex and Zack's jaws both hit the floor.

"What?! You guys?!" spluttered Zack.

"Since when?" Alex asked.

"Since last night," Mike beamed, climbing onto Dolph's lap, shooting major lovesick eyes at his current on screen enemy, "Don't be jealous boys."

"Not jealous," Zack said, "Just...surprised. After all these weeks of Swagger this, Swagger that..."

"Y'all are right," Mike went on, making himself quite comfortable, ignoring Dolph's protests, "Jakey's married. He'll never love me. Wasting my time wasn't I?"

"So just like that?" Alex said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't buy it," Zack agreed.

"Where's J-Rob anyway?" Mike asked.

"Indisposed..." Alex said.

"AKA wrecking Tom Phillips' cute butt," Dolph snarked.

"Ah," Zack said, "They had a bit of a domestic."

"What? THe golden couple?" Dolph raised his eyebrows, "What about?"

"Their sex life," Zack went on, "Ssh...hang on, here he comes. I said nothing, K? Hey bro."

"Afternoon," Justin Roberts, immaculately suited up, climbed into the remaining reserved seat, "Don't have to lie man, probably all over the company by now. Mike. What the hell was that last night?"

"Little me?" Mike beamed, sucking his thumb and shooting big puppy dog innocent eyes at him, "Like what you saw?"

Alex and Zack facepalmed.

"Tom didn't, he was there!" Justin spat, "He thinks I'm having an affair with you!"

"If you want more to love..." Mike beamed.

Dolph was incredulous. HAd he just been totally played at his own game? Mike was sat on HIS lap and flirting with another member of their tight little fraternity! One who was in a monogamous relationship!

"Mikey...get some self respect," Alex huffed.

Mike climbed onto the table, laying on his stomach, posing, pushing his designer shades up his nose.

"Open invite boys," he said, "Nicky doesn't have to keep me all to himself. I'm all yours...whenever, wherever you feel like it."

He climbed back onto Dolph's lap, enjoying the hormones he was stirring up. Dolph was getting a semi. Mike knew these tight dress pants (and no undies) were a good idea. Every curve had been visible.

"Calm it," hissed Dolph into his ear.

"So horny Nicky," purred Mike right back, "Why don't we have a little frat party one night...all of us..."

"You're insatiable," Dolph rasped.

"If we weren;t working today Nicky you'd still be on that bed...whilst I ride screaming your name," Mike purred, ignoring the stares of their fellow broskis and looking lustfully into the blonde's eyes.

"Get a room!" Zack cried.

"Who slipped Viagra into his coffee?" Alex sighed.

"Maybe we should go," Justin said.

"Good idea," Zack said, "I can smell the horniness."

The three others quickly rose to their feet and left the table.

"Alone at last," Mike moaned.

"What's your game?" challenged Dolph.

"I like you so much Nicky," Mike simpered, pecking Dolph's lips, "But...I feel bad excluding the other boys..."

"They've all got guys of their own to play with," Dolph said.

Mike bit Dolph's lip as he went for another lusty kiss; "Zack only rarely sees his new man Big O, Lexie only gets to see Evvy sporadically too...and Tom Phillips is a skinny bitch with no booty...c'mon Nicky, how horny would it be? Just us five. Playing together."

"I've never really thought of any of the other bros like that.."

"Bro code Nicky, you said," Mike went on, "C'mon...let's get naughty with the boys."

"You're serious aren't you?" Dolph asked.

"Lexie and Zack played about once," Mike said, "So they have no room to talk. Gay men aren't monogamous Nicky...no matter how much they try and act holier than thou...*cough* RHodes the whore *cough*. I've seen Tom Phillips' underwear. He's not as innocent as he looks."

"But that's Justin's beef man, not yours," Dolph said, "Damn...looks like last night wasn't enough huh?"

"I'm in a siesta mood on a daily basis," purred Mike, "And with a hot stud like you beneath me can you blame me? Nicky you are the best sex ever."

"Wow...better than Swaggs?"

Mike nodded.

Oh yes. Feed his ego.

* * *

><p>Jack Swagger had been watching that revolting display earlier with utter disgust. Mike really was a filthy slut. All over Ziggler like a rash before showing his assets off to the others. And he'd heard about last night. Mike swanning around in just his sheer briefs. The guy made the Oklahoman physically sick. It had almost distracted him during his match tonight.<p>

He gulped his water bottle.

Maybe he did carry a small torch for Mike still.

But if he was honest. After all the drama in recent weeks with Dean who also turned out to be clingier than he initially though, Jack was getting more turned off guys by the day. Clear his conscience. He was married. Stop playing around and just watch some gay porn if the urge hit him on the road.

"Hey," came the distinct accent of his former tag partner Cesaro.

Jack nodded curtly.

"What's eaten you," the Swiss asked.

"Dudes are more work than chicks," sighed Jack.

"Preaching to choir," Cesaro said, "I paid a heavy price. Made a huge mistake dating Mike."

"Ugh..." Jack scoffed.

"You should steer clear," Cesaro said.

"How can I when he throws himself at me daily, huh?" Jack said in frustration, "Damnit, why can't you play with guys and just keep it casual? None of this falling in love garbage?"

"You're married?" Cesaro said.

"Can't help it, sometimes on the road...I kinda crave it," Jack said, "HArd bodies, knowing that I can give a dude a really good time."

Cesaro smiled at him.

"You were...very good in bed," he said, "You even made a mess out of me."

Jack smirked.

"Thanks man," he said, "Can we start over? Forget the annoying fat bitch. We were legit buds before."

"And all the times he wasn't there which he doesn't know about," smirked Cesaro.

Jack grinned.

"We were good together man," he said.

"Well I don't give my ass to just anyone," Cesaro grinned, edging closer.

"Whatcha doing tonight?" Jack growled.

OK. Maybe not ALL dudes. Cesaro was not a high maintenance, clingy, possessive bitch. He was a real man. And was perfectly OK with a bit of casual humping and dumping. And what a fucking body. Jack even thought Cesaro was way out his league. And he swelled with pride knowing he'd been the only guy priveleged enough to tap that solid, furry, muscular, perfect ass. Cesaro was still all-man even on the end of Jack's dick. That had been some good times. The first time had been just to please Mike. But they'd met up behind Mike's back (or when Mike had been chasing BArrett) for many more sessions after.

"Chilling with some beers, you?" Cesaro hissed.

"Wanna two up?"

"You fucking bet."

"Give us a damn kiss."

The two former tag partners lips met with a growling crash of lust.

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose was in the medical room. Again. Second night running. Ow. His fucking head. Those weren't real concrete blocks but damn they still fucking hurt. And Seth had not been gentle. Talk about kicking a man whilst he was down. Dean was so glad to be going on sabbatical. A clean break. No Seth to make his heart ache. No Ziggler to use him. Well not that Dean would go back now Ziggler was dipping it in Miz's fat ass...and no Swagger to manipulate him.<p>

"We have to stop meeting like this Mox," Dr Sampson sighed.

"I know..you'll be rid of me for a while now Doc," Dean said.

"Will do you good, stop all these crazy bumps," the doctor replied, "Now shoo. Get some rest. Try not to fall under a bus."

Dean chuckled a little as he picked himself up. He held the ice pack to his head and made his way out of the room.

"Hey," Cody said, still in his face paint but dressed in his normal clothes. He looked so peculiar.

"Hey," Dean replied, "Just gotta take painkillers and rest. Could be worse."

"He was really vicious...asshole," Cody snarled, "Call me if you're lonely Dean."

"Sure," Dean said.

"Go rest up," Cody said, pecking him on the cheek before giving the Lunatic Fringe one of his super-adorable, patented big hugs, "Have fun. See you soon."

"Bye Cody."

Dean sighed philosophically before heading towards his rental. His plan was head home to Vegas for a while, and, despite this being impossible in the city of neon, lay low and chill out. Maybe take a couple of days just walking in the Nevada desert. No seedy hookups. None of his usual haunts back home. Hopefully time might heal the deep wounds between himself and Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>OK at last we come to the end of this hot mess! There was a loose theme (again) linking all this together and that was that all men keep their brains in their trousers. Or at least in this universe they do.<strong>

**I know, I know. A heavy Miz dose again but I can't help it. Something in me loves writing smut about him. And that photo from last night's Raw...lucky Sandow. And Dolph enjoyed it really ;)**

**Dean leaving marks a hiatus from Ambrollins and that mess for a while. Seth was heartless but sometimes you've got to be cruel to be kind.**

**Centon are back on form (bottom!Cena! I know, I made sure he was still a manly man because with those arms...how could he be anything but? ) And then Randal reclaimed his rightful place. Under the mirror. Riding Johnny.**

**Shade smut! Yes you weren't dreaming! It's the best I can do given their circumstances but hopefully soon something might change! **

**Hope you liked this and SO sorry it has taken a million years to put up! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_I've been itching to write a chapter after Raw before NXT Takeover 2. Mainly due to the total surprise appearance of Sami, Adrian and Tyler. Yay for Samdrian! I miss those two. Well Adrian's balls in Sami's manbag ;)_

_LAst time we met them in Let's Go To The Beach, Beach! there was drama afoot. How will Sami cope with Cesaro around?_

_Cesaro and Swagger? Answer to each other's problems? Qzky may enjoy what I have planned after your last review ;)_

_How is Seth getting on with no Dean?_

_Also, Miz and Dolph? Genuine or using? We'll find out._

_Smut. Sappiness. Lots of couples. Drama. And fraternisation with other wrestling promotions possible._

_This is an ULTRA long one. I recommend a pot of tea and some cakes. Maybe a bottle of wine. Whatever your preferences._

* * *

><p>Divas' Champion Paige had an enigmatic smirk on her face as she strode into catering.<p>

"What you so happy about?" asked Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust, who was chilling out pre-show in of all things, a Superman onesie. Josh had bought it for him for Christmas and even though it was just September, he fancied wearing it.

"Oh nothing," she giggled.

Cody grinned naughtily.

"Summer been learning new techniques? Noticed her enjoying a large slice of melon earlier," he giggled.

"You..." Paige went to playfully hit his arm, her cheeks rather pink.

"No shame in getting laid girlfriend," he said, "More than I am right now..."

"Still not managed to see munchkin?"

"Nope.." he looked very sad and chewed on his thumb. He looked like a little kid more than ever.

"Why the onesie? Sunny out," Paige asked.

"Joshy bought this for me," Cody said, "Said I looked cute in it. So what's the smirk about if it wasn't Summer's talented tongue?"

"You little...we have visitors," Paige said.

"I can see your camel toe Saraya...close your legs," came an unmistakable mischievous Montreal accent.

Cody beamed.

"Hey Sami," he waved adorably, "What you doing here?"

"Got a tag match...get people talking about Takeover," the naughty redhead said, sliding into a seat.

"So where's darling Adrian then?" snarked Paige.

"Ben is putting our bags away and fetching me a drink as I so kindly drove us from the airport," Sami declared, resting his feet on the table.

"Anyone tell you it's rude to put your feet on the table?" Paige said.

"I can see up his shorts...put it away Sami," Cody said, shielding his eyes.

"Ooopsie...my underwear must have shrunk on the way," giggled Sami, eyes sparkling with mischeif, "Why the big babygro Codes?"

"Joshy got me this.." pouted Cody, "Comfy.."

A red faced Adrian Neville walked in, his long hair tied up, his usual out-of-the-ring glasses on, and of course, *that* Fred Perry polo. The one Sami liked him in. Sami had dressed the NXT Champion especially for today. He'd also picked the colors for Adrian's ring attire on Thursday night.

Adrian was clutching two bottles of water.

"What did you pack in your bag?" he panted, "Bricks?"

"You can handle it Ben, you're big and strong," simpered Sami, "Oh my doesn't your tee cling to those biceps..."

"Getting moist already are we?" teased Paige.

"Please.." sighed Cody, "No dirty talk...oh hi Adrian.."

"Wotcha pal," Adrian replied, sitting next to him and taking a large gulp of water, "Bloody hell...we're only doing a couple of shows.."

"So? I might want to go out for dinner?" Sami said.

"Only so many Misfits and Rancid tees," teased Paige.

"I love your outfit Saraya is it Hot Topic? Thought so," snarked Sami.

"You're heading for a big slap."

"Ladies, ladies, we've barely been here five minutes," Adrian said.

"Open my drink Ben," ordered Sami.

"You can do that you big wuss," Paige teased.

Sami climbed to his feet, sighing theatrically and stretching, lifting his shirt to show the waistband of his shorts...and a tell tale dark red patch of hair...they were VERY low on his hips.

"Pubes at six o'clock!" groaned Cody, facepalming, "Wow Sami...thought you shaved..."

"Only my legs and bikini line," teased Sami, "Ben...oh Ben...I asked you a favor..."

He wiggled his hips. Long flights did make him horny. And Adrian's solid pecs were catching the light just right in the small open neck of his polo shirt. His shorts slipped just a little lower.

"Oh no...I don't need to see cock before a match!" Paige said, covering her eyes.

"Put it away Sami!" Cody said.

"I can see every inch of your salami sized schlong in that onesie so can it...bitch," Sami teased.

"That's Joshy's and MY line! HARRRUMPH!" Cody pouted comically and folded his arms.

"What did you feed him on the plane?" Paige asked Adrian.

"Two tins of Monster, it'll wear off by tonight," the NXT Champ sighed. He and Sami both wanted to impress the fans later and had over prepared on the liquid mental stimulation.

"Hope not," giggled Sami, "I want a Monster fuelled ride elsewhere."

"I bet you do.." smirked Paige.

"Nananana!" Cody was covering his ears. Not that he was prudish but it just wasn't fair! He missed Josh so much. And the frustration was running to rampant level now.

"So Ben...my drink please," Sami said, lowering his shorts just a smidgen lower..

"Fine, lazyarse," sighed Adrian, twisting open the bottle of water and handing it to the cheeky redhead.

Sami began to gulp thirstily...and fixing his glittering eyes upon Adrian, started to moan and pretend to fellate the bottle.

Cody had seen enough. He leaned over and took the bottle from Sami.

"Calm yo thirst!" he spluttered.

"Spoilsport," Sami smirked.

Adrian was facepalming and wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. Sami was such a liability. If only his ever increasing fanbase knew what their indie hero was REALLY like. The happy go lucky schtick was true, but if only they knew just what a tease he was!

"Go and shag him," Paige said matter-of-factly, tossing back her long black hair.

"Before Raw?"

"Sami wants it Raw," Cody snarked.

"Sexual frustration isn't pretty Codes," teased Sami, "I can see a damp patch forming. Maybe you should go and get some relief."

"Why me...why me...why me..." Adrian was muttering, scarlet in the face.

"You should know by now Adrian," Paige teased in a singsong voice, "Sami is a sassy independent ginger ninja who does what he likes when he likes..."

"And who he likes," Sami said, licking his lips and glaring lustfully at his beloved Englishman. Adrian's shirt fitted him deliciously. He was turning it up to make their audience laugh, and plus it was fun watching Cody squirm.

At that point, Cesaro headed into catering, having not heard that some of the NXT roster were wrestling tonight. He had a broad smile on his face. For the past few weeks he and Jack Swagger had been mucking about. It had been just what he needed. And he missed being pounded by his former tag partner more than he thought. Especially after Cena told him that he'd switched with Randy briefly after SummerSlam. The manly men were taking charge and going on the receiving end. That first time he and Jack had sex after the post-SummerSlam Raw...Cesaro had bellowed the place down as Jack destroyed his perfect, solid, furry ass.

Randy was right.

Maybe 'joining team bottom' as the Viper had put it had been the best thing.

And Cesaro was mighty proud of his sculpted ass.

His phone buzzed.

_From: Swagger_

_hey man ;) how was the flight? ;) x_

Cesaro smirked and replied.

_To: Swagger_

_Couldn't get comfortable. No thanks to you big guy ;)_

Buzz buzz.

_From: Swagger_

_Damn bud I've missed you. Love fucking you :P_

Cesaro grinned to himself. THis was just what he wanted. A casual fuckbuddy relationship. Keeping the emotional stuff out. No manipulation. He knew exactly what the deal was with Jack. And Miz could throw himself at the blonde all he wanted.

Tagging with Miz the other week on Raw had been...awkward. Mike had refused to acknowledge Cesaro once unless it had been on camera. But Cesaro had got the ultimate one-over on the irritating fat slut by sleeping with the man the Moneymaker was lusting after.

Loading his plate, the Swiss made his way to a table. And then froze as he clocked an all-too-familiar bearded face. Sami Zayn. And Adrian Neville.

Oh WHAT?!

Cesaro hadn't spoken to Sami since the redhead blocked him on Twitter 2 months ago after an ill-advised steamy webcam chat. He almost dropped the plate in alarm. Admittedly he, Cesaro had been in the wrong, having muscled in the moment he saw Sami and Adrian had had problems and talked Sami into stripping off on camera.

But Sami hadn't seen him.

The Swiss shuffled past, not even looking at the table of NXT stars (and Cody Rhodes in a ridiculous Superman onesie) and found a seat as far away as possible.

But Sami had spotted him. And his jaw had set. Rage filled his veins. He cracked his knuckles and scowled.

"What's the matter?" asked Adrian.

"Fucking...asshole..." growled Sami.

"Who?" asked Paige.

Cody looked in the direction Sami was and spotted Cesaro. Sami had of course told him everything that had happened between them. He too, scowled.

"Just a cad," he spat.

"Understatement, oppertunistic self-serving prick who loves to make boys perform for him," snarled Sami, "FUcking...I hate him..."

Adrian knew bloody well who they were talking about. He was still jealous as hell that Sami had once slept with the muscular, ruggedly handsome King Of Swing. Even though after their dramatic breakup in July, Sami had assured Adrian that the Brit was whom he wanted and loved. Well...Sami had (post-sex admittedly) asked Adrian to marry him. Sami hadn't spoken of it the morning after, a little embarrassed at how loose his tongue got in sex..but Adrian hadn't forgotten.

"Ignore him, I am," he said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he shot Cesaro a dirty look.

"He's not having me Ben," Sami said, "Ben...hold me.."

"Don't pay any attention to him," Cody said, "Anyway, I don't think he will be after you Sami.."

"Why has the big fat Zee lister sunk his podgy claws back into him?" spat Sami.

"Not quite," Cody said, "Kermit and Cesaro split up because Kermit wants Thwagger. But now Kermit is riding Ziggler's overrated dick and Thwagger is now poking Cesaro's hairy ass. Gross. Incestuous. Twisted. Hot mess. BLURGHH!"

He looked like such a little kid as he grimaced, miming vomiting.

"Wha...what?" Sami gasped.

"That's fucked up," Adrian put in, "Guess I'll never complain about Graves again."

"Has he not been fired yet?" Cody asked, "He can't wrestle, was never much good at promos..."

"He's working in PR now apparently," Adrian replied, as Sami cracked his knuckles some more, both at the sight of Cesaro and the mention of his sworn enemy Corey.

"Wonder who he knelt down to to get that?" Paige snarked.

"Lot of desks at Titan Towers," Cody chimed in.

"He'll be happy as a pig in shit," finished the Divas Champion, "So many to bend over, so little time."

"I'm going to be sick, please stop talking about that walking biohazard," Sami complained, climbing onto Adrian's lap, to much protests from the NXT champion.

"Awwwwww!" Paige cooed.

"Why is it," spat Cody, "That a 13 year veteran of the company who showed nothing but loyalty like Joshy got fired unceremoniously and yet that dirty TNA reject Graves gets given a new job elsewhere?!"

A spiteful girlish giggle sounded.

A passing AJ had heard Cody's rant and couldn't resist stopping by, ready to stick the boot in.

"Because Corey has talent," she said simply, "People love him. He was one of the best in NXT. What was that pointless spiky haired irrelevant hack's talent? Oh wait...he had none. Apart from being passed around the locker room like a joint."

"Didn't he go after your husband once?" Cody snarled, fixing eyes flashing with hatred at her.

AJ leapt onto the table, alarming everyone and stared Cody down.

"I will hurt you," she spat, "And you can't do anything about it Stardust."

"Try it little girl," Cody hissed.

Paige didn;'t know what to do. At least before AJ was just arrogant and irritating. Now it seemed she was declaring war on Cody. What happened at Summerslam? Cody hadn't gone into details (as to be expected, a six foot male wrestler being attacked by a 100 pound female wouldn't endear one to the higher-ups here).

Adrian and Sami were both taken aback. This was new to both of them. Cody and AJ were locked in a battle staredown.

AJ sneered and climbed off the table, before tossing her long hair back and skipping away as though nothing untoward in the slightest had happened.

"BITCH!" screamed Cody, punching the table in frustration.

"Hey hey, calm down," Paige said, rubbing his shoulders. Awww. This onesie was furry. MAde him look like a blue and red puppy dog, "It's what she wants."

"I hate her...hate her so much," Cody growled, glowering in the direction AJ had gone.

"So does everyone," Paige said, "She tried to pick a fight with Nikki Bella about John and Randy yesterday. Nikki just put her in one hell of an armlock. Then she started all the 'plastic expendable' bollocks again."

"You're not the Bellas number one fan either," Cody said.

"When did I say that?"

"I dunno...just something of the vibe you gave off in your match with Brie. Like she was beneath you."

Paige shifted guiltily. She had a perfectly cordial relationship with both Nikki and Brie but she couldn't help but feel that they were trying to pitch the sisters' feud above hers and AJ's. And the internet fans seemed to agree.

"I uh...didn't realise I was doing that, just playing my part..."

"The smarks miss nothing," Cody said, "You and that little rat bitch are what they want to see. The Bellas are still seen as twin models and always will be. You vs Nattie. Best for business. You and AJ. Best women's feud since Trish and Lita."

"But I never said..." Paige broke off.

"You're thinking it," Cody said, "Regardless of what Nikki and Brie did before signing, they've been here longer than you have. I know you're better in the ring than them but they're hardly Kelly Kelly."

Paige made a disgusted noise. That plastic bimbo. She would have loved to have put her in a Scorpion Crosslock. Hard.

Adrian and Sami listened with interest.

"The IWC would be breaking their necks to be at this table right now," Sami put in.

Just a foot or so away, a tall blonde girl had been listening. And she wasn't down with what was being said at all. She felt like a knife had just been driven into her lower back. She dropped her water bottle, still open with a small clatter, sending water all over the lino as she stormed out of Catering.

Cody heard the noise and looked up.

He saw the wave of blonde tresses.

Oh shit.

He facepalmed.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I think you need to go see your girlfriend. Immediately."

"Why? What's happened?"

Sami had noticed this too and was glaring at her.

"What?!" Paige said defiantly.

Sami shook his head.

"Just remember Saraya, who you're dating. And where she came from."

Paige's stomach did a backflip. What the hell had she just done?

"Dan! Wait!" she cried, springing up from her chair and running out of the room.

"Oh God..." Cody sighed, "This was my fault."

"How?" Sami asked.

"Baiting her with the smark crap..."

"But it is what they say on wrestling forums," Sami said.

"I know but...oh God..."

* * *

><p>Summer Rae was holed up in the women's bathroom. She didn't know whether to kick a hole in the wall or curl up and sob. Was that really how Paige felt about women like her? Unworthy because they didn't come up through the indies? She thought Paige was much better than regurgitating the done-to-death hating by douchebag dudebros online. Summer had been a wrestling fan most of her life.<p>

Apparently that wasn't enough. It was bad enough having to still be in a ridiculous fake feud with Natalya for Total Divas that just reinforced the 'models vs real women wrestlers' argument that steadfastly refused to die.

She heard the restroom door open.

Not wanting to be seen upset, she unlocked the door and strode out defiantly, bringing out her screen persona 110%.

And sure enough, she was faced with a totally-furious-with-herself Divas Champion.

"What?" she spat curtly.

"Please," Paige pleaded.

"I think you said all you needed out there," Summer said snobbishly, tossing back her hair, "Haven't you got a match to prep for?"

"Please Dani..."

"Don't call me that. We're at work. It's Summer to you, Paige."

"Do you have be such a cow?"

"Do you have to be such a stuck up smark pandering bitch?"

Ouch.

That hurt.

"I'm sorry I'm not Sara in the ring. I'm sorry I haven't done one hour no holds barred matches against men. I'm sorry I haven't been wrestling since I was thirteen," Summer spat, "I really thought you were above all that. Looks like you believe all your own hyper after all. I wouldn't be surprised if AJ was really who you wanted."

"How dare you!"

"Spare me," Summer went on, "I don't want to hear it. You're all over her. All over Natalya. You know, the woman who insults me every week on E! I notice you only bought one ticket to NXT Takeover. Bet you can't wait to work with Becky. After all she's a real wrestler and she's from the UK..well Ireland but still."

"That's bollocks!" Paige cried, "I was given that ticket!"

"Whatever," Summer said, "Go chat up Becky, talk about the old times on the indies. I'm so done with you Raya."

"What?!" the young raven-haired girl paled and looked completely crushed.

"Haven't you got some real wrestlers to hang out with? Go hang out with Natalya. She's more your scene. Go hang out with Emma. She was trained by Lance Storm after all. I'm just a plastic Barbie diva after all. Disposable. Unworthy of your attention. Don;t want the IWC to spot you talking to me do you?"

"Please..."

"Enough. I have makeup to do."

Summer turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the younger girl struggling to hold back the tears in her wake.

* * *

><p>In the locker room, a few superstars were changing ready for tonight. Zack Ryder was already changed and just reading Bleacher Report on his iPad in the corner. Dolph Ziggler was changing into something a touch smarter as tonight he was just cutting a promo in regards to the recent phone hacking scandal. This had many superstars worried. Especially the ones in relationships with men. Randy Orton had now deleted every nude he'd ever sent to John Cena; Sheamus ditto with all the naughty cock shots he'd been sending Wade to keep him happy whilst the Brit was off.<p>

Justin Roberts was just checking his tie in the mirror.

On the other hand, Mike the Miz was happily walking around the locker room in nothing but his new sexy Bike jockstrap. Showing off his curvaceous glutes for his new love. The past few weeks with Dolph...had been heaven. The sex was just incredible. What had started as friends with benefits was becoming much more to the Awesome One. For the first time in an age, Jack Swagger had been out of his head. He was starting to fall in love. With Dolph. They'd been friends for so long. Dolph got him. Was always there for him when he was feeling low. Helped him out with man trouble.

He'd now accepted that chasing Jack was just hurting him and making him look foolish.#

"C'mon bro, put something on," complained Zack.

"I'm comfortable," pouted Mike.

Dolph shook his head, chuckling to himself. He was enjoying this new 'relationship' far more than he first thought. If he was gonna date a dude proper, may as well be one of his closest bros. Mike was high maintenance but Dolph was a red blooded man with a high sex drive too. And that was enough for Mike. Dolph could wine and dine the Ohio native as well. He just let Mike pick the places and made sure not to wince at the wine list.

"You look so hot Nicky," simpered Mike, "You have such an on-point dress sense.."

He wrapped his thick arms around the slimmer, elder man and pecked his neck lovingly. Initially he'd just been using Dolph to make Jack jealous. But Jack hadn't shown an iota of reaction despite Mike's best PDA efforts. But as time had gone on. And more and more hot sex...Mike began to realise his feelings for Dolph really were deeper than mere bros with benefits. He was in love.

"Good you're getting over that stupid lisping lug," remarked Zack, "But c'mon man, please...put it away."

"Yeah, could you?" Justin added, "If Tom came in now, there'll be a bitch fight."

"You make him sound like a right pain in the ass bro," Dolph remarked, "Sure you're happy with him?"

"Yes!" Justin snapped.

"You can't lie to us, chocolate voice," MIke beamed, perching next to the handsome ring announcer, crossing one chunky leg over the other.

"Fine," sighed Justin, "He's just...never happy. He's always after sex and sometimes you just want to catch an early night or chill out. And with my new podcast starting...he just got pissy because it meant spending less time with him."

His eyes raked Mike's luscious, curvy form. He had to admit Mike had a good body. Tom was slim but pale..almost too thin. Justin had a solid muscular body underneath his suit due to sharing workouts with some of the stronger guys here...and Daniel Bryan had oh so kindly exposed to the world in 2010.

Mike flashed those pearly whites.

Yes he was developing strong feelings for his screen rival...but if he was honest, if ANY of their little fraternity wanted to play, he was more than willing. He bet Justin could make him a hot mess just by whispering smut into his earhole...he and Alex RIley still had that incredible chemistry that made their screen pairing such a hit; he and Zack...well...possibly...he was just horny as fuck. He'd taken some naughty pictures (albeit in regular underwear) to go with their promo tonight. One with a face pack and shower cap; another shaving his chest...and, the best in his opinion, Damien Sandow spray tanning his naked ass. Damien had NOT been down for that (Dolph had taken all the photos!) as Mike had been making lustful eyes at Dolph throughout.

He shuffled closer to Justin.

"Tell us," he purred seductively, "What's Tom really like in bed?"

"C'mon bro, spill," Dolph said, sitting down next to Zack opposite Justin, "You know the code. Sharing is caring and whatevs."

"Can you please tell him to stop touching," Justin said, indicating Mike.

"He's tactile, let him," DOlph smirked.

"Fine," Justin said, "Tom...he's...well...he's not as innocent as you think."

"We know that," smiled Mike.

"Yeah," put in Zack, "I've heard the screams. Dirty mouth or what?"

"I'm not that kind of guy," Justin sighed, "He's awesome sex...but...I'm just not into the sleazy stuff. Every now and then to spice shit up maybe...but he wants to be romantic everywhere else..in bed it's turn the damn air blue."

"Well well," smirked Dolph, "Little Tom Phillips is a ho in bed. Who'd have thought it?"

"A good woman has to be a chef in the kitchen and a slut in the bedroom," beamed Mike, "I don't see a problem. Unless Tom can;'t cook."

"He doesn't," Justin said, "He tried but he sucks...I have to help out or take over. He once put salt instead of sugar into a red velvet cake."

"Gross," Mike said, "And that's my favourite. Hey! Ask Ryse...she loves red velvet too. She'll make you some!"

"That's nice of you man but not the point," Justin said.

"Any mention of food..." Zack teased.

Mike pouted.

"Some of us have curves to keep," he said, folding his thick arms.

"Simmer down," Dolph said.

Mike beamed naughtily.

"Or what Nicky? You gonna put me over your knee in front of the other boys?"

Zack facepalmed. He thought he and Big O were naughty but that was in private. Mike was shameless.

Justin shifted uncomfortably.

Mike grinned more and climbed onto Justin's lap.

Dolph shook his head and chuckled. He actually found Mike's slutty side a turnon. They were all bros with blue balls after all. He was up for the occasional guest in the bedroom.

"Men need all their needs taken care of," Mike whispered, his blue eyes sultry and locked onto Justin's.

"I never said Tom didn't, quote unquote, take care of my needs," he spluttered.

"You strike me as wanting something to hold onto," Mike purred, "Feel my curves Jay Rob, this is what a real woman...oopsie, I mean a real man, should feel like..."

Dolph was getting hard just watching this. Go get him Mike.

Zack made a noise and got to his feet.

"See you guys later," he said.

"Chicken," teased Dolph.

Zack just shook his head and left.

"C'mon bro," Dolph said, "Live a little. Let him play with you."

Justin felt like a mouse with it's tail caught in the trap. Any minute now Dolph will let it go snap and he'll end up being on the lino with Mike's 230 pound form engulfing his hardening cock. No! Don't get turned on! Mike's skin was so soft. His cologne was classy. Even his tan smelled nice.

"Does monogamy mean anything to either of you?!" he spluttered.

"We're just having some fun," Dolph said, "Bro code. You took the initiation test."

"Yeah, but..."

"C'mon Jay Rob, enjoy me," Mike whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"What happened to the new relationship?" he asked.

"We never said we were closed," Dolph smirked, "He's having fun. You can't deny he's a turn on. All there on a plate for you."

Mike just flashed his pearly whites some more. Permission to be naughty. This was the best relationship ever! He belonged to Dolph but there was no reason to change things up occasionally.

"You like curves don't you," he purred into Justin's ear, "You want a boy with meat on his bones."

"Ok...yes...I do..." admitted Justin.

Mike clambered off of him and perched on Dolph's lap. Work was done.

"What?" Justin cried.

"I bet you have a raging boner," Dolph smirked, nibbling Mike's ear to adorable giggles from the curvy one, "He's good isn't he?"

"THis was a game?" Justin was incredulous. And turned on.

"Needed to light a fire under your ass," Mike beamed, "Maybe one day we could play together...but you should go take charge and show that little diva who's boss."

"Go on bro, make Tom yours," Dolph said.

"I damn will," Justin hissed. Damn. What a twisted game. At Monday Night Raw of all times! But he hadn't been so eager to get into bed with naughty little Tom than right now! Yeah he wouldn't mind if Tom bulked up a bit...

He climbed to his feet and stormed out.

"Oh man you're good," Dolph smirked to Mike.

"Enjoy the show baby?" Mike simpered, "Oh fancy...we're alone."

He clambered off Dolph's lap and fiercely unbuckled the IC champ's belt. Dolph threw his head back and grunted in pleasure as Mike undressed his lower half.

"Mmmm," Mike moaned, taking Dolph into his mouth.

DOlph groaned in pleasure as Mike blew him. Damn...they were just the horniest couple. He fucking loved this shit.

Mike got to his feet and straddled Dolph's naked thighs, his curvy soft ass brushing the blonde's hardon.

"Want it?" Dolph smirked.

"Always you amazing beautiful stud," moaned Mike, lowering himself down and crying out as he was penetrated.

* * *

><p>Justin Roberts was a man on a mission. Where was Tom? He was going to take charge and have him. Right here. He was the only member of their little frat group to not fuck at work. And how many years had he been there?<p>

Whenever they all met for beers, all the boys had teased him for being a goody twoshoes. For being too safe by sticking to the bedroom. Not anymore. But hot damn he never knew how seductive Mike was. He and Dolph were a perfect couple. He was surprised it took them that long to get together. Though 4 years ago he was sure, when A-Ry joined the frat, that he would be Mike's lover. They did spend so much time together after all.

There he was. Having his makeup done with Eden.

"OK Tom, that's you done," the makeup girl said.

Eden spotted Justin approach. And fix Tom with the most ferocious glare. She shook her head and giggled. Tom talked about nothing but him during makeup. Even when he was pissed at Justin. Maybe she had spent too long listening to Cody talk about boys (or about Josh).

"What?!" snapped Tom to Justin.

"A word. NOW!" snarled Justin.

"Not in front of my friends," pouted Tom but followed him anyway. Justin led him to a corner behind two big wires boxes. Perfect. Risk of getting caught will just add to the thrill.

"What have I done? Just remember you're in the wrong, MISTER!" spat Tom.

"Don't play the pissy queen with me Phillips," growled Justin, "You need to accept that nothing is going on between me and Mike."

"Whatever."

Tom folded his arms petulantly.

Justin grabbed his arm. Tight. Showing off his surprising strength. Hardbody Ring Announcer indeed.

"Hey! Take your hands off me!" squeaked Tom.

Justin pressed his lips to Tom's ferociously. Tom whined and made out with him right back. Oh yeah! Justin going alpha! Josh had always talked about how awesome it was to sometimes let the top take control!

"Oh Justin..." whined Tom, "Hello daddy...aren't we masterful!"

"Pants down and bend over," snarled Justin.

Tom smirked as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his suit pants, showing off his skimpy bright red Aussiebum briefs (another recommendation from the veteran and ex announcer Josh) which clung to the curves of his ass cheeks. Justin got to his knees and bit the waistband, ripping them down before unzipping his trousers. Make Tom more naked than him. Like the little minx he was. Justin reached into his inside jacket pocket and fished out a sachet of lube. He began to feverishly coat himself before coating two fingers.

Tom was whimpering in lust. Oh fuck yeah. He'd always wanted to get nailed backstage! Be naughty! He couldn't WAIT to tell Josh!

"OhhHH! FUCK!" he whined as Justin's fingers entered him, sharply prepping and scissoring. He was so horny and frustrated so this wouldn't take long. He had no need to worry about his beloved sonorously-voiced man. Justin still loved him and only him!

Justin then lifted the tails of Tom';s jack to expose that delicious ivory lower back and pert cheeks and entered him first time. Damn he was so fucking horny...he owed Mike and Dolph beers for a week for getting him riled up like this. Tom whined shamelessly. Tom could be such a screamer sometimes...other times he was the cutest whimperer. He began to thrust in and out of that cute little butt hard, Tom letting out sharp whimper after sharp whimper, his prostate being smashed in just the right place.

"Ohh Justy..." he whined.

"Shut up and take it!" snarled the tanned man.

"Yes sir...oh yes sir...take me!"

Tom was fisting his cock feverishly, determined to shoot before they were caught. Justin smacked his hand away.

"But...!"

"You're gonna come when I let you..."

"Yes sir."

Tom was sure he would come very soon anyway...his spot was being well and truly hit...oh yes...oh fuck...his whimpering became more frequent...trying to not scream cuss words...oh fuck...oh yes...yes he was going to come without touching himself...

Tom screamed, unable to stifle it as he exploded all over the box in front of him...wow he'd needed that orgasm for a couple of days...such a thrill. Now he could see why so many had clandestine backstage sex. What a fucking turnon.

But he was a good, obedient bottom and let Justin continue nailing him.

"C'mon..." he whined, gasping, "Shoot in me please...please..."

Justin couldn't last much longer...not after seeing, hearing and feeling his little minx boyfriend climax like that...he bit his lip and suppressed growls and grunts as he drove deep inside that cute little ass, gratefully and satisfyingly shooting over the edge.

Tom giggled.

Justin chuckled.

"Oh you bad man," Tom said, turning to kiss those wonderful pouty lips that framed perfect white teeth.

"Am I forgiven now?" Justin smirked.

"I'm fucking indebted to you babe," Tom sighed, "That was the fucking best...feel so naughty...don't want to dress now.."

"You're going the right way for a spanking THomas," Justin teased, pulling out.

"Oh am I?" Tom shot him a mischeivous smirk, leaning on the box, ass out, refusing to dress.

Justin slapped that perfect little peach.

"Ohhh!" moaned Tom.

"Get yourself dressed you," Justin said.

"Fine," Tom said, reluctantly pulling his briefs and trousers up and rebuckling his belt, "You do realise Brandi is gonna grill me."

"You're well in there," Justin said, "How did you manage to get into that little club?"

"Justin..." Tom sighed, "I wish you'd stop hating on the Rhodes...Cody's the nicest guy I've ever met who's not you...and plus Joshy loves him."

Justin and Tom never quite saw eye to eye on each other's choice of friendship groups at work. Because TOm was friendly with Josh before the spikyhaired vet got randomly pink slipped, naturally it gained him entry to the Cody clique. And when Eden got called up as a backstage girl recently, well, naturally she and Tom immediately got close. There was never any petty backstabbing amongst the announcers, thankfully. Just that Justin was part of the Miz-Dolph-Ryder-Riley frat, and Tom was best friends with Cody Rhodes' wife and boyfriend.

"I'll try, he doesn't seem that bad these days, I have to admit," Justin said.

"I know I know, Mike hates him and bros before all else," Tom said, pecking Justin, "Maybe one day you'll see, babe."

"Now shoo," Justin said, chuckling and pecking Tom back.

"See you after the show," Tom giggled, blushing.

* * *

><p>The NXT guest tag match had just finished. The crowd had gone absolutely batshit wild for all four competitors. It had been a great return to the main roster TV for Tyson Kidd. Naturally Sami and Adrian were the favourites.<p>

Tyson had already been congratulated by his wonderful blonde wife and had disappeared to chill out with her, leaving the three developmental stars to bask in the glory.

"Man THAT shit was on fire!" Tyler Breeze sighed, necking his water, "You two got the best reaction of the whole night."

"That was Ben just being his perfect self," Sami simpered, nuzzling Adrian, "I wanted to cheer with them when you hit the Red Arrow."

Adrian chuckled awkwardly. Sami had been quite er, touchy feely out there. Like he wanted to out them to the world..

"Sucks that CJ couldn't come along," he said, "You did well too mate. None of the weakest link bollocks."

"I am man," Tyler said, "TJ's a Hart, you're indie..."

"ENough," Sami said, "You're as good as us now stop."

"Can I seriously make my own ride home?" Tyler asked, "No offence dude but ya know, seeing you guys all touchy and well, me..kinda gooseberry shit. Not trying to be a dick or anything.."

"We understand," giggled Sami, "Missing your hippie dick are we?"

"SAMI..." Adrian once again facepalmed.

"Oh sorry Ben, am I making you uncomfortable?" Sami giggled, pulling Adrian's arms around his back so the Brit was hugging him from behind, "So Tyler am I right?"

"Kinda," admitted the blonde, "Not that it's your business dude!"

"Everybody's sex life is my business," Sami smirked, "If it means saving your men from the rat skank."

"I don't think CJ has anything to worry about," Adrian said.

"BEN..."

"Dude it's cool..." Tyler cut in, sensing a bitch slap, "Thanks man."

Adrian sighed with relief. Thank God Tyler got what he was implying...ie Tyler being a lot better looking than that sket Corey.

"See you on the road tomorrow," Tyler went on, reaching out to bro-shake Adrian, "Make the most man."

"Yeah sure pal...laters."

He noticed Sami had gone rigid and was wriggling out of his arms.

"Sami?" Adrian began tentatively, "You OK?"

"Fine!" snapped Sami. In a tone that indicated he was anything but.

Oh no. Not again! But Tyler wasn't offended! What could Adrian POSSIBLY have done now? The last two months since their brief breakup had been solid as fuck. What had Adrian managed to do to madden Sami this time?

"OK, put me out my misery," Adrian sighed, "What have I done?"

"'I don't think CJ has anything to worry about!'" Sami mimicked Adrian furiously, "What you trying to say Ben? That Tyler's boyfriend is too ugly to get attention from anyone else?!"

Oh God. What?!

"No I didn't! I meant that his bloke is far better looking than that dirty sket Graves!" protested Adrian, "Why do you get so offended?"

Sami sighed. Blushing. Oh dear. This time HE'D put his foot in it.

"Sowwy..." he mumbled, shuffling away.

Adrian chuckled.

"Don't be so sensitive.." he said.

"Can't help it Ben, I get on edge whenever we talk about rat skank...he could steal you from me at any moment.."

"I doubt it," Adrian said, "Now Baron's starting to get pushed finally, I think the little sket's lusting after him again."

"QUELLE SURPRISE!" roared Sami, "Why don't they just fire that fucking skankbag already?! Hasn't Aiden suffered enough?!"

"Did you know Simon Gotch had him," Adrian said.

"Had who? Oh please tell me Aiden didn't cheat on Baron..." groaned Sami, "And why he didn't tell me.."

"No...Gotch smashed Graves," Adrian said, "Aiden went psycho at him. Said he betrayed their friendship. They barely speak unless in matches now."

"Oh..." Sami said, "MEN! All the same. Go whichever way their paints point! Graves ois easy, big fucking woo! A bit of effort and you could find something ten times better than that piece of trash!"

"Hi...hi...what's up," came Cody's voice, all painted and suited up. But still in his cute lenseless glasses, "Adrian, what you done now?"

"Funnily enough, nothing," Adrian said.

"Why Cody? Why have ninety perecent of the male population got their brains in their dicks?!" lamented Sami.

"What happened?" asked Cody.

"Simon Gotch shagged Corey," Adrian said, "And it's upset Sami.."

"Damn right it has! Fucking Whorey Corey...why can't he just fuck off to TNA already?" Sami cried.

"Joshy punched him," Cody said, beaming with pride, "He finally told me how he got the bruise on his face on his last day...oh wow...I wish I'd seen it."

"Wait...what?" Sami said.

"Joshy punched skanky Graves," Cody beamed, "I'm so proud of him..."

"He won't be the first or the last," Adrian said, "Time's I've wanted to knock the fucker out."

"I want to get there first if there was no danger of being fired," Sami sighed, "He's got all the booking staff in his back pocket...ie he kneels down or opens his ass to every single one of them."

"Gross...blurgh..." Cody said, shuddering, "Sluts are the lowest form of life."

"Agreed," Sami said, "I'm so glad I found you. Appreciate good wrestling and share my morals."

"I'm gonna go change," Adrian said.

"OK...don't shower..." Sami ordered.

"Yes dear," Adrian snarked, throwing his title over his shoulder and walking away.

"BEN!" roared Sami.

"Yeah?" Adrian froze in his tracks.

"You forgot something," Sami said, pouting and folding his arms.

"Oh...shit...yeah, sorry..." Adrian padded back over to the naughty redhead and pecked his bearded cheek before resuming his route to the dressing rooms.

"Sami, you need to loosen your grip on his balls...we talked about this," Cody sighed.

"I'm not losing the man I love and my future husband to some dirty skank with bad tattoos," Sami growled, cracking his knuckles once more.

"Corey isn't here," Cody said, "You need to chill out. Wait did you say future husband?"

"No..." Sami shuffled awkwardly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" cooed Cody, "When when? Tell me! Tell me more!"

"After we made up...I popped the question...during sex," Sami mumbled blushing.

"I nearly did once," Cody admitted, "Didn't want to scare Joshy off.."

"Sure we're not related?" Sami asked.

"Well you could marry Adrian," Cody said, "You're both young, free and single."

"I'm Muslim, he's not.." Sami sighed, "I don't think he'd convert and I don't want to lose my faith."

"But, isn't being gay a huge taboo?"

"Yeah...don't want to talk about that," Sami mumbled, "But I'd love to marry him...he'd look good in traditional Arabic wedding costume...his long hair..." he sighed dreamily.

"Omigod Omigod..." Cody was clapping and leaping up and down like an excited child, "Could plan it...have Paige, Brandi...Alexa...Summer...Charlotte...Veronica, Becky...hell ALL the Divas turn up as beautiful Arab maidens...oh how could I forget Lay! Lay's Arabic! She'd help you plan it!"

"Stop!" Sami sighed, "I've dreamed about our wedding constantly...I don't tell because he might think I'm gonna force him into it..."

"And then...film it for Total Divas!" Cody went on, "Please please...lemme plan it!"

"You're keen," chuckled Sami.

"You can marry the man of your dreams," Cody sighed, "Takes my mind off the fact the most I can do is some promise ceremony in some office in some liberal state..."

"You're already married," Sami said, "Have you seen Paige?"

"No...not since...do you reckon she's OK?"

"Dunno...Summer looked real pissed."

"Shit...it's my fault.." Cody looked annoyed at himself, "I was psyching her up about some of the tweets she does..."

"You did bait her a bit...don't give into the smark crap, I don't," Sami said, "Mind you...when Ben and I split up, I fell out briefly with the entire NXT Diva roster...by using smark insults at them. Called them all models."

"Oh Sami..." sighed Cody, "I used to bitch about all the divas for a while...when I decided to be Queen Bee again...big mistake...everyone hated me...it's how Lay and I fell out."

"What do you make of Eva Marie?" asked Sami.

"Got to know her a little...she's not that bad," Cody sighed, "Nobody deserves the shit she gets from the Punklee marks. I loved it when they had her beat AJ...omigod Tumblr almost exploded."

"What's AJ's beef with you?" asked Sami.

"Don't go there," Cody said.

* * *

><p>Paige was sat in the corner of the women's locker room. Trying to hold back the tears. Summer had given her the total cold shoulder in front of half the diva roster. She was furious with herself. Of course she respected the other women...it was etiquette. She may not be BFF with every single woman here but she wasn't a bitch..or at least thought herself a bitch.<p>

"What's the matter with you?" asked Natalya, perching next to her, her tumbling waves of golden hair tickling the English girl's shoulder.

"How do you really feel about the girls who didn't come from the indies?" asked Paige.

"What's brought this on?" asked Natalya curiously.

"People always harp on about models versus real wrestlers...I'm meant to be the anti Diva, blah blah...would you rather have all the Diva search girls fired and replace them with people like Jessicka Havok, ODB, Cheerleader Melissa, Portia Perez, etcetera?"

"Well there are some I enjoy facing more than others but I'm not that shallow," Nattie said, "I get it on my Instagram though, randomers asking me 'why are you friends with the Bella twins because they suck at wrestling?', stuff like that.."

"But what's it to them who you're mates with?" Paige said.

"Has someone been getting to you?" Nattie asked, "That what this is about?"

"Just something Cody said...OK I'm lying. We were talking and I mentioned something about Nicole and Brie overshadowing me and AJ...Summer overheard."

"Summer? Oh..." Nattie exhaled a little. Most of the girls knew Paige and Summer were in a relationship. Layla hadn't told anyone but female intuition was rife and picked up the Sapphic vibes.

"She hates me," sighed Paige, "Nothing I say to her's gonna make her change her mind."

"Well hadn't you better get her on her own? Before a certain poison dwarf starts stirring the pot?" Natalya said.

"Oh that little bitch had better keep her trap shut or so help me God..." snarled Paige, clenching her fists.

She leapt to her feet and strode out of the locker room. Where had Summer gone? She asked a couple of techies but they both shrugged. Paige's heart sank. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Paige? Been looking for you," came the lisp of Cody, now paint free and in his cute Superman onesie once more. He had such weird stares from people backstage but he didn't care. It smelled of Josh's cologne.

It was no good. The young English girl's barrier broke and she burst into tears.

"Awwww...sssh don't cry...please..." Cody hugged her close, one of his adorable BIG hugs that were guarenteed to make any sad person feel comforted. He ran his hand through her wavy ebony locks.

"I'm such a bitch," sniffed the young girl.

"It's my fault," Cody admitted.

"A little," sobbed Paige, "But I can't be angry at you...it came from my mouth.."

"Go find her," Cody whispered, "Before that...horrible...nasty...little...harpy does."

"If not can I take you with me, you're like a great big teddy," Paige said, "A big Superman teddy."

"Funny...that's what I always called Ted...my Teddybear," Cody mumbled, blushing at the memory, "Before I got too jacked to be a twink. Go find Summer. Now."

"OK..."

Paige reluctantly broke away from the adorable ravenette and continued her feverish search for the statuesque blonde. Were they really finito or was Summer just saying that because she was angry?

* * *

><p>Cody was alone at last in his hotel room, having persuaded Eden to go out for a little while. Even caring Coddles wanted alone time every now and then. Well. Not totally alone. He fired up Skype.<p>

Yay.

_Josh A. Lomberger is online._

He tapped the green call button.

The video showed and Cody couldn't help grinning like a little kid as his beloved man's face appeared.

"Hey honey," the former announcer and NXT wrestler Josh Mathews said, his light brown hair unpomaded and shirtless. And the beginnings of a trendy goatee visible on his youthful face.

Cody waved adorably.

"Missing you," he said.

"Managed to get you alone after Raw," Josh said, "Where's Brandi gone?"

"Told her to let her hair down," Cody said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"In other words, you want a horny video chat, Coddles, I wasn't born yesterday...might be old but my memory's not gone yet," smiled Josh.

Cody just rested his thumb on his bottom teeth, looking an absolute picture of wicked yet cute mischief.

"I can take my duvet off then?" Josh said, wriggling out and revealing the tiniest set of briefs that just about contained his impressive cock.

"Fuck Joshy..." moaned Cody, unzipping his onesie.

"You wore that to Raw?" giggled Josh, "What did the road agents say?"

"I wear a catsuit to wrestle, what's the difference?" Cody pouted, wriggling his naked body out. Yes he'd not worn underwear all night. How naughty did he feel?

"Speaking of that, your heel turn, I was so turned on when you wrecked that Uso's leg with the steel chair two weeks ago...fuck...I have never wanted you to pound me so hard in my life," Josh purred, rubbing the bulge on his briefs, "Rudy was so pissed off...I actually moaned...he told me to get the fuck out of his room. I had the hottest jerk off in ages. I like you as a heel baby."

Cody pouted. He didn't want Josh to want him to top. He wanted Josh to dominate him. The small man could do it so well. Surprisingly well given his high pitched voice and small stature.

"How is Chicago anyway?" he asked, "Excited for your brother's wedding? Gutted I can't be there...actually...I need to talk to you about some stuff first Joshy.."

"Oh?"

"Have you seen any arrogant punkass pricks who threw their toys out the pram?" Cody went on.

"You mean Crybaby Punk?" Josh asked, "Saw him on the subway when out with Rudy. He gave me the filthiest look. I shot him the finger. Surprised he recognised me."

"You are looking so hot unshaven," COdy sighed, "Grow a beard Joshy."

"I'm working on it," giggled Josh, "Shaving elsewhere of course.."

"Good boy," Cody said.

"What else did you want to talk about...sounds serious honey."

"Yeah...please don't tell anyone...AJ."

Josh scowled.

That nasty little bitch had cost him his job. He was still too ashamed to tell all to Cody. He'd only told his brother the exact circumstances behind his firing.

"What about HER..."

"Joshy?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now sweetie.."

"But Joshy...she's picking on me at work...I'm six foot and a little girl is picking on me? Not really something you want to happen in our business!"

"If I see Punk again I'm gonna kick his bitch face in. Fucking...he wasn't that great in bed."

"I can't believe you went there Joshy."

"I wanted to see what the fuss was about. And it wa sbefore he started playing with Corey. And then Curtis.."

"Curtis hates AJ too...she's been making his life hell."

"Where is he...haven't seen his sexy ass in a while."

"Ryback's gone in for surgery...and Curtis is nursing him. Cuteness."

Josh smiled a little.

Cody just couldn't stop staring at him. Unspiked hair and a light beard suited the babyfaced Josh to a T. He wriggled back across the bed so Josh could see he was naked. And hard.

"Oh hello," purred Josh, showing his perfect white teeth, "What you thinking about?"

"How much I'd like to pin you to that bed, straddle those cum gutter hips...sit on yo dick and ride screaming your fucking name to the heavens," Cody moaned, fiercely jerking his cock.

"Aww honey...I'm sorry we haven't been able to meet up...you must be aching for some love."

"Aching is an understatement Joshy...c'mon...buy a ticket to Raw...just to see me..."

"They won't let me honey...I'm blacklisted."

"I hate Punk and CrayJ."

"So do I honey but it can't be helped...ohhhh fuck I'm so turned on as well..."

He ripped his tiny briefs off so he was naked too.

Both men in both states had a burning in their chests that neither was able to suppress. Such longing to be in one another's arms. Both were sexually frustrated. And lonely. Their respective promise rings glittered almost gloatingly in the lights of their bedrooms.

"I promise," moaned Josh, "NExt time I can see you...we can try out the new...toy..."

"Oh fuck yeah...double end it..." Cody moaned, fisting his cock.

"It's flexible too..." Josh moaned, "Meaning...we can hold each other..."

"Oh fuck...I want you..."

"Want you too..."

"Fuck the toy Joshy...just wear a fucking ring and we'll flip it. I'll do anything to make you happy..."

"Just be here with me honey..."

WHimpers and moans filled the room from Cody's laptop.

Cody was fighting back with sharp whimpers too. He threw his 215 pound body back on the bed, spreading his long legs. He sucked on three fingers and inserted them inside himself, wailing softly as he pressed his prostate.

He was so lost in a fantasy now.

"Joshyyy...oh Joshy...yeah...just like that...fuck me...fuck me...kiss me...oh kiss me as you go...fuck..."

Josh was jerking himself as hard as he could. Cody fucking Rhodes was still so hot for him after all this time. Made being fired so much more bearable.

Cody screamed shamelessly as he came hard all up his abs, not caring who heard him.

"Holy fuck..." Josh gasped, "You sounded like you needed that."

Cody grunted in response before slowly crawling around.

"C'mon..." he gasped, "Blow your load..."

"Ahhh...ah...ah...ahh..." Josh's cute little high pitched whines increased in volume before he shook and convulsed with a stifled scream, exploding all over his toned stomach.

"I love you," Cody whispered.

"Love you too and miss you..." Josh said, "Sure you can't come visit? Rudy doesn't mind..."

A knock sounded at Josh's door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Keep the fucking noise down bro!" came a pissed off male voice.

"Ooops..." giggled Josh, "Sorry Rudy..."

Angry muttering sounded from outside the door.

"Tell your bro he better get used to noise if I'm coming to visit," Cody grinned.

"Noise from who?" grinned Josh naughtily.

"Both of us," Cody said, "I'm still a better bottom than you bitch."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fifty dollars and a VIP ticket to Harry Potter World At Orlando."

"It's a deal. I better hit the sack. As had you. Long day tomorrow."

"Fine..." Cody pouted, "Oh Joshy..."

"Yeah..."

"Curtis...he uh...this is so weird...he...keeps hinting at me...joining him and Ryback in bed one day if missing you is getting to me..."

Josh giggled. He wasn't jealous at all. In fact he thought that image would be hot. Alpha power top Ryback giving Cody the seeing to he was craving...and that hot booty Curtis on the end of Cody's cock...what a threeway!

"Do it! Hell, I would."

"Joshy...promise ring."

"I know sweetie. But all men have needs. I trust them. And trust you. After all, Curtis was the one who told me to buy a double ender."

"Yes. I know." Cody blushed, "I'll wear my promise ring the whole time. But now Ryback's gone in for surgery I won't need to..."

He opened up Chrome and searched for flights to Chicago.

"Good point. What you typing?"

"Booking a flight to Chicago. Damned if they'll stop me."

"Coddles...don't go risking your job."

"Fine." Cody pouted and closed the website, "How can I see my hub...boyfriend?"

Josh giggled. He pretended not to hear the Freudian slip.

"It might not work," he said after a pause, "I could ask Brandi if I could be her plus one...or Tom.."

"I never thought of that," Cody said.

"You make sure you treat Brandi though if she does agree," Josh said, "In every way. Your anniversary is coming up."

"But Joshy...saving myself for you."

"You're a married man Coddles."

"I know but...I miss your amazing body...OK I'll ask her. And ask Phillips. He's a cutie."

"Yeah he is. Ahh to be young and have his twinky body. He's got such a cute little butt."

"JOSHY. You're young and twinky too."

"Shush. Not anymore. I'm getting older. I'm upgrading to otter. Not shaving my chest either. Got a teen wolf patch your 22 year old fabulous queen self would snatch wigs for."

Pout.

"Meanie, oh Joshy if you keep this otter transformation up I will not be able to control myself..."

"I really have go. Love you."

"I love you too Joshy. Night night."

"Night honey."

And relucantly Josh's face vanished from the screen.

* * *

><p>In another room, two other men were on Skype.<p>

"So basically," Sheamus was saying, "You're safe now. Miz and Blondie, all over each other."

"Yeah I saw the photos on Raw, I bet he tried to sleep with Sandow afterwards," Wade said in disgust.

"If he wants to, so be it," Sheamus chuckled, "You've got a real bee in your bonnet about him."

"Well why is that fat slag getting shagged a million times a day and I'm stuck out here with nothing but my Xtube favourites list until you come on at night?"

Sheamus laughed.

"Surely you can exercise your arms now?" he said.

"Yeah but you're on the sodding road six days a week!"

"I could always take a night off."

"Oh fucking please," Wade complained.

"Beats watching yet more Father Ted," Sheamus smirked.

"That all you bloody watch?!"

"Takes me mind off the shows. Mind you one night I was in such a crap mood I watched the Magdalene Sisters."

"You can watch stuff that isn't Irish," Wade smirked, "Or do they make you watch it because Lol, gimmick?"

"You're heading for a fucking smacked arse you gobby chav," Sheamus teased.

Wade smirked bigger.

And then stood up and peeled off his boxers.

He climbed back onto the bed, on all fours, arching his lean yet oh-so-masculine body expertly, his smooth arse to the camera.

"You're such a slag," Sheamus said, though he couldn't deny this was an instant boner. He suddenly found his sweatpants incredibly constraining.

"You try getting fucked by one of the hottest fucking blokes in the world constantly and then hurt your shoulder?" snarled Wade.

"Dunno, I don't take it up the arse," Sheamus said.

"Whatever, you and Cesaro. You been giving him handjobs on the sly?!" snarled Wade.

Sheamus howled with laughter.

"Stuart, are you jealous?"

"A little...both of you...AND him."

"Can't deny it, I wouldn't kick him out of bed. EVen if he is a mate."

"Is he really shagging Swagger now?"

"Oh yes. He's walking on fucking air."

Wade wriggled around, a crafty smirk on his face.

C. Castignioli has been added to the conversation.

"What are you?!..." Sheamus spluttered.

Cesaro's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh evening," he smirked.

"Alright," Wade nodded.

"Sup," Sheamus said.

The face of Jack Swagger appeared in shot. They were both clearly in bed.

"Oh sorry were you shagging? Must apologise," Wade snorted.

"Just finished up actually," smirked Cesaro.

"How's life as a bitch?" Wade said.

"Takes one to know one...mate," Cesaro hit back.

"So why the invite?" put in Jack, pecking the side of Cesaro's head, "Want a foursome?"

Sheamus didn't know whether to facepalm or laugh. But hey. Four manly men, beers, footie...wandering hands leading to more...

"Knew you couldn't resist my manscaped arse," Wade smirked, "Come just at the right time...fancy a go on this?"

He casually and oh so cockily stretched, wriggling around to expose his naked behind.

"Oh fuck..." Cesaro sighed.

"Don't think I have the energy to get another boner," Jack breathed, "O'Shaugnessy, you're neglecting your duties man."

"Bit difficult when he's not here, arsehole!" spluttered Sheamus.

"I saw you, touching up Cesaro," Jack grinned, "If you want to play with us...only have to ask. Just pay us in beer."

"There ya go Ste, better than just having a wank," Wade smirked.

"What about you? Stuck in Florida?" Sheamus retorted, "Missing me?"

"I can watch you and Swaggs make Cesaro scream like the big poofy bitch he is," Wade smirked.

"I'll fucking break your good shoulder," Cesaro growled.

"And, you're lucky I'm talking to you Swagger," added Sheamus, "You're the reason I'm alone every night and Stuey's stuck out there on his own."

Jack shifted guiltily as Cesaro smirked.

"Exactly," Wade said, "To make it up to us, you owe us an orgy."

"Fine," Jack said, "Don't mention it at work. Don't want certain fat irritants getting wind."

"No we don't! He'll fucking kill the mood," Sheamus growled, shooting a possessive glower in the direction of Wade's video. Both Cesaro and Jack noticed the direction Sheamus' eyes pointed.

"Too bloody right," Wade said, "Real men only. So Cesaro can lose the manbag."

"HEY! Still far stronger than you. Oh by the way Wade did you know John Cena gave in to Orton's charms?"

"Oh?" Wade's grin grew even bigger if that was possible.

"Yeah, so girly drinks for him next night out," Sheamus teased.

Jack yawned.

Cesaro wriggled.

"You spooning him, awwwwwwwww isn';t that sweet?" Sheamus had the biggest shit-eating smile going on now.

Both Cesaro and Jack gave the screen the finger before Cesaro signed off.

"Those two should have got it on months ago," Wade remarked, "Oh fuck Ste imagine the sex..."

"Did you not ever join in back when you were...?"

"No way. Fattie had one of us at a time on rotation. Dirty slapper."

Cesaro was enjoying being spooned against Jack far more than he ever thought on the day they reignited the spark between them at SummerSlam. Jack was just...good fun and exciting. And they had LOTS of hot, sweaty man sex.

Jack pecked the thick, sinewy neck. Cesaro was the dream dude to mess around with. He was getting really attached to the Swiss. And not just because he was incredible to fuck.

"People might talk," chuckled the Swiss contentedly.

"Let 'em man," Jack purred.

Every time they fucked, Jack always stayed the night. Or let Cesaro stay the night. It was almost a relationship.

"So what do you think? Sheamus and Wade?" Cesaro asked.

"Up for it, after all man, this is casual, right...just beer buds gettin' close," Jack said, "And you were ALL OVER Sheamus..."

Cesaro smiled to himself. It was a little bit of Shade (haaa) thrown at Sami Zayn. And because he found the big brutish Irishman pretty damn hot. Why did he waste time with Sami and Miz when there were big men to be had? Real men? Men who ACTED like men?

"Were you jealous mon cher?" grunted Cesaro, eyes getting heavy.

"Yeah I was...cos I've kinda had a thing for that thick white bod myself," Jack said, "And I'd love to watch him fuck you. If he can get Barrett to scream..."

"You're so fucking horny."

"Not that you complained."

* * *

><p>Adrian Neville had the distinct impression Sami was still mad at him. Even though Tyler had backed him up earlier and Sami had admitted he'd got the wrong end of the stick.<p>

"Fucking...asshole...touching up Sheamus...like I was nothing to him," muttered Sami.

Ah.

Adrian fought to kill the green-eyed monster that roared into life in his chest.

He guessed Sami and Cesaro still had unfinished business. A bit of a shame as they had the best match in years at NXT Arrival...but Adrian thought the Swiss a colossal dickhead for swooping in on their brief breakup and degrading Sami on webcam.

"But why do you care? Thought you hated him?" Adrian began.

"So? He was still my best opponent in years," Sami scowled, "I still respect Claudio, Ben."

"But you blocked him..."

"Because he made me feel dirty."

"Then he's a prick not worthy of your respect."

Sami's eyes shone.

His heart melted.

"Oh Ben..."

"Just stating the obvious," Adrian shrugged.

Sami climbed into his arms, nuzzling, arching his back mischeivously. Always just that little bit naughty even when acting innocent was Sami.

"Shame the phone hackers didn't get you Ben," purred the redhead, "All those cheeky pictures I send you."

"Yes...difficult when the lads are reading over me shoulder," mumbled the Geordie, "Imagine if the world saw your arse.."

"So? You'll just have to spank me."

"Sami...knackered..."

"I can do the work Ben. No excuses."

He shifted his weight so Adrian was forced onto his back.

Sami then arched his back even more as he crawled backwards, biting on Adrian's lounge pants waistband and yanking them down those muscular thighs. Mmmmm. Such a hot body.

He paused to lick up Adrian's hardon.

The Brit moaned softly.

Sami peeled the material from the Englishman's ankles and tossed it aside. He himself was still in some red briefs that barely contained his smooth ass. He climbed back onto Adrian, back to him, ass in the Brit's face.

"Take them off!" he whimpered.

"Jesus Rami...you're always horny these days.."

"Can't help it when you're so hot...and I said I wanted a ride before bed."

Adrian was SO whipped.

He obediently began to peel Sami's briefs down those creamy smooth thighs and the taller redhead wriggled out of them before leaning forward, urging Adrian to eat him out.

But first. He took a naughty selfie. Ass up. Looking unbelievably slutty.

_** iLikeSamiZayn **__I appear to have been hacked *monkey with hands over mouth emoji* _

That'll unsettle a few.

_** WWEGraves iLikeSamiZayn **__And I'm the slut? #Hypocrite #FilthParade._

Yuck.

_** iLikeSamiZayn WWEGraves**__ Haven't you got a street corner to go stand on? _

"Off the bloody phone!" Adrian hissed, scarlet in the face. He hoped not much of his face was visible in Sami's X-rated selfie.

"Give me a distraction then Ben."

Adrian leaned up and spanked Sami's ass. Hard.

Sami moaned loudly.

"Oh BEN...you masterful hunk...again!"

Spank.

More moans.

Spank.

Yet more moans.

"Oh...take me! Now!"

Sami darted around and wrestled Adrian back down, eyes blazing with lust.

Adrian was a little alarmed. Sami was the dominant one in their relationship despite being the bottom, a lover of affection and being held.

"Rami...easy yeah?"

"Fuck me or I'll put you in a Koji Clutch."

"You wouldn't..."

"Who's got who pinned down Satterly?"

Wow.

Adrian just nodded.

Sami beamed most mischievously.

He picked up the lubricant and oh so torturously slowly began to slick Adrian up. Adrian moaned contendly at his soft touch.

"Don't you even THINK about cumming," Sami ordered.

"No Rami."

Sami then began to prep himself, moaning and whimpering in soft Arabic.

He was so cute but at the same time so unbelievably slutty in the bedroom.

But only a slut for the man he doted on. He loved Adrian as much as Cody loved Josh.

He straddled Adrian, looking at the Brit with adoration...softly whining and mewling as he was penetrated.

Adrian gasped. This was so sexy. Sami was such a seductress.

"أنا لا أستطيع العيش بدونك," Sami whimpered, panting, and grabbing at the Brit's hands to hold them. Adrian took them, locking their fingers tight. He was content to just let Sami take control (as always). Sometimes he wished he knew what Sami was saying in bed. (Sami had told Adrian he couldn't live without him.)

The soft ass cheeks were pushed against the Brit's pelvis as Sami began to ride slowly, whimpering and mewing more than ever, working that slender, pale figure...his prostate tingling and stimulated constantly.

"يا حبيب، يا حبيب، يا حبيب،..." (Oh lover, oh lover, oh lover..)

"Hey..." moaned Adrian, "You OK?"

He couldn't tell if Sami was in pain or pleasure.

Sami nodded, eyes dewy.

Oh bless him.

Adrian felt a little inadequate.

Then he had an idea.

He leaned up so Sami was on his lap, wrapping his arms around the cute redhead.

Sami just made the cutest little noise and slowly pecked at Adrian's lips, eyes closed, hips writhing. He wasn't going to last. Not when he felt as loved as this. The Brit was getting it. He was getting it at last! He was being the perfect man. All he had to do was just screw his inhibitions and do what he thought was right! Sami liked being treated like a girl. It wasn't difficult. If only Adrian was like this 24/7...Sami wouldn't have to discipline him.

Sami was so close. His skin was on fire. He couldn't stop it just building up inside him. Plus he'd worked off much of his energy drinks in their epic tag match. He was just letting himself go completely. He wasn't overworking his beloved man.

He stared intensely into Adrian's eyes.

"عقد لي", he whimpered.

Adrian had heard that before. Did it mean Sami wanted him to hold him? But he was. He pulled Sami closer just as Sami began to writhe and convulse, his orgasm thundering through his lithe body.

"نعم ، بن، نعم!" Sami cried as he finally climaxed between their slightly sweat-sheened,athletic bodies. He'd even cried out his man's name in his mother tongue.

Adrian had no idea what Sami just yelled out but it sounded so exotic...and plus he just came pretty fucking hard...all over Adrian's chest and abs.

Sami threw Adrian down and began to ride like a complete rent boy, panting and grunting, determined to get Adrian off. He was a dutiful bottom. Always made his man come after he did. Would not stop until he did.

"تأتي داخل لي، من فضلك," he moaned, "من فضلك! من فضلك!" (Come inside me please. Not something often said in his native culture. Especially by a respectable man.)

Adrian grunted and growled before driving deep inside the hot slender form atop him and blasted over the edge.

Sami collapsed on top of Adrian.

Their lips met once more.

"Oh Ben," panted Sami, breaking into English at last, "You...you were...that was..."

"It sounds like you're casting spells or something," Adrian said, "You were speaking non stop Arabic.."

"You're so incredible to me...you bring it out," Sami gasped, "You're so perfect."

Adrian was blushing. In his opinion after sex Sami over complimented him. But hey. Why complain? He did love Sami. Even if it was still all new to him after all this time.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning; were some very contented boys.<p>

Cody was perched in his seat, glasses on (as usual), texting Josh avidly. Mindless drivel mainly but who cared?

"Morning," chirped a naughty Montreal accent.

"Hey you," grinned Cody, "Someone looks like he had a good night."

"Perfect," Sami said, "Oh man...I spoke Arabic the whole time. He's just that good. I forgive him for everything...forgetting to kiss me last night, firing another shot at Tyler and CJ, not holding my hand in production meeting, not holding my hand in the ring..."

"Not sweeping the floor?" giggled Cody, "Sami you're dangerously high maintenance."

"So? Gotta work to keep your man Runnels," Sami giggled, adjusting his signature flat cap.

"Who says I don't?" pouted Cody.

"Walked past your room," Sami smirked naughtily, "How many fingers because you sounded like me on Ben's dick last night. Good video chat?"

"SAMI! You listened?" Cody went scarlet.

"If that's you with fingers I dread to think what you're like with the real thing," the naughty high flyer went on, "Screamer."

"Ball breaker!"

RAZZZP!

Sami just blew one right back.

Cody just giggled some more. They were just...well...like each other. Now Curtis had time off Cody hoped Sami would stay. He was dangerously close to becoming Another Bestie.

"Do you keep your rings on?" Sami teased.

"Shut up."

"Only asking."

"Do you belly dance for Adrian?"

"I have actually. Donned my seven veils."

Well damn.

Cody bet Sami was amazing at belly dancing. Lucky Adrian.

"Is it hard?" he asked.

"Cheeky."

"Belly dancing you slut."

"Ohh...well...you need good hips."

"No danger of that bitch. Best power bottom in this company."

"In whose opinion?"

"Joshua Lomberger, Ted DiBiase Junior, countless tricks who were lucky to have me."

"Fine, you win," Sami said, "Just pick some good music. Sit him down and move your body. Wear something low and loose but fits your hips nice."

"My new Andrew Christian jock."

"Something more modest Cody. Suggestive not slutty. And I think I can give you a run for your money in the power bottom stakes."

"Please don't tell me everything. And thank God you took that tweet down."

"Post sex common sense prevailed. We got time to hang out before we head on to Main Event and Smackdown?"

"You happy to leave Adrian off the leash for that long?"

"Tyler will keep him company. He's such a bro for a pretty blonde bottom bitch."

"He's a nice guy but something reminds me way too much of Ziggler," Cody admitted.

"He gets that all the time," Sami said, "Heard from Paige?"

"No," Cody sighed, "I'm worried about her. She wasn't in a good way at Raw. Really cut up."

"SHe wouldn't answer my calls," Sami said.

At that point, the boys looked up to see the young girl in question, dressed in her usual day clothes of skinny jeans, flip flops and some slightly gothic top; her raven hair tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing her usual makeup but there was definitely something different about her today.

In fact she looked like a lost little girl.

Cody stood and waved.

She spotted them and gave them both a small smile as she walked over.

"Morning," she murmured.

No jibes about their sex lives...no teasing. No cutesy nicknames. She was definitely down.

"Hey," Cody said, doing his adorable wave.

"What's the matter?" asked Sami.

"Looks like I'm single," Paige sighed.

"Did she not want to talk?" asked Cody.

"Didn't wanna know," Paige said sadly, "I'm such a stupid cow..."

"Hey, we all say stuff by mistake," Cody said, rubbing her back, "Leave her to stay pissed for a couple of days...she'll come round."

"What makes you so sure?" sniffed the dark haired girl, "You've seen what she's like on Total Divas.."

"That feud with Nattie is so basic and so obviously scripted," Cody said.

"Not necessarily," Paige said.

"Oh..."

"You're not there in the girls locker room," Paige went on.

"Come on, we went through NXT together, she's not like that, she always said good stuff about Nattie and the Harts in general," Sami put in.

"Fine," sighed Paige.

"But obviously, it's your life," Cody finished, "I don't want to interfere. Oooh new follower."

"You get loads every day, usually going 'I love you please follow me'," snarked Paige.

"It's to my non work account," Cody said, "Oooh...Omigod...OtterJosh80 is now following you...oh HELLO..."

He had the naughtiest little smile on his face.

"OtterJosh80? What? What's the smirk for?" Sami started in on him immediately.

"Private," pouted Cody, holding his phone to his chest.

"Gimme." Paige snatched the phone from him and opened the account in question, "Oh my...what happened to munchkin? When did he get so bloody hot?!"

"He always IS hot you bitch!" Cody pouted, going scarlet in the face.

"What do you mean? Is that Josh?!" Sami snatched the phone from her.

"My phone!" Cody cried.

Sami browsed the photos and grinned.

"Oh Daddy...I always thought he was a twink but now...he could do me any time," he teased.

"MINE!" Cody snatched his phone back from the irritating pair, "Paige...never mind MY love life, go and sort YOURS out."

She was browsing her phone and followed OtterJosh80.

Cody now browsed the profile.

33 . Taken. Former pro wrestler. I take many selfies ; ) #TeamGay #TeamVers

The avatar was a shirtless Josh, slightly sweaty and in just briefs, posing in the mirror. Ass stuck out. His growing beard really obvious.

Cody's cock was rock hard. This was uncomfortable. He needed some alone time. He dug Josh's new look so much. Last night's Skype chat had left him really worked up.

"Gotta go...pee.." he mumbled.

"Whatever," teased Paige, her smirk of old now back on her pretty face, "It's OK, don't mind us."

"Yeah, go get some relief," Sami teased.

Cody flipped them both off and dashed to the restrooms. Tacky but he wanted some time to browse this. And check who else Josh was following. His possessive streak was kicking in.

He barricaded himself into a stall and unlocked his phone once more. To his surprise and relief, the following was pretty sparse. Both Josh';s brothers...check. Cody's sisters. Check. Dustin. Check. Dusty. Check. Layla. Check. Tom Phillips. Check. John Cena. Randy Orton. Jesse White. Joel Redman (AKA Oliver Grey, the former NXT competitor now going on TNA). Not the official WWE account though. But with a smirk to himself Cody noted Josh wasd following the WWE Creative Humor spoof account.

He browsed the photos. Mmmm. Lots of shirtless shots. Jockstrap shot. Cody was drooling.

Wait Josh had hairy legs now.

Oh come to him.

He had to call him.

Immediately.

"Hey there," Josh drawled.

"Joshy...I'm dying here...those photos are so hot," Cody purred, undoing his jeans and freeing his hard cock, jerking it, "I don't care how you do it, get to the next show STAT and fuck me."

Josh laughed.

"They won't even accept my card, it's been blocked by WWE," he said, "I can meet you after the show."

"Please...oh God..." whimpered COdy.

"Damn girl you're thirsty," Josh laughed, "OK...I'll see what I can do."

"No see what you can do, just tell Rudy to enjoy an empty house for two days!" Cody whined, jerking feverishly.

"Where you playing say...Wednesday?" asked Josh.

Cody told him the town.

"Excellent. Don't tell anyone though." Josh said.

"Or what Joshy?"

"Or I'll spank you."

Cody moaned. He was so close.

"And if it just...slips out?"

"Then I'm going in dry."

Cody whined and mewed as he shot his release all over the stall door.

Josh laughed huskily down the phone.

A knock sounded on the stall door.

"Er...occupied?!" spat Cody.

"We could hear you across the dining room," came Sami's voice, "Get off the phone. I want to talk to Josh."

"He has nothing to say to YOU!" Cody said.

"Wait is that Sami?"

"Nobody Joshy. Love you muchly. See you soon. Bye., Mwah and big double fat mwahs."

He hung up.

Redressed his bottom half.

And unlocked the door.

Bright red and looking like a child caught reading a porn mag. Sami was laughing in his face.

"Bitch," sulked Cody, shuffling to the sink, namely to avoid looking Sami in the eye.

"Enjoy that?" teased the redhead.

"Leave me alone."

"Touchy much?"

"So anyway Sami, how's it going with Steen, Kenta and Devitt?" Cody had to change the subject stat. This was humiliating. But he did ask for it.

"Oh it's cool, Steen and I are old buddies," Sami replied.

"Yeah I know," Cody said, "You conveniently dropping your pants around him...something you want to tell me El Generico?"

"I had a crush on him, yes," Sami confessed, "But he's straight. I messed with Fergal once. He doesn't mind a bit of dude on dude stuff every now and then. Ben successfully managed to warn him off Whorey Corey.."

"Good!" Cody snarled, "That piece of trash should have been fired and sent to Total Nonstop Awful where he belongs. I bet he was itching to sink his infected claws into the new signings. Yuck."

"Thank you!" Sami said, "I say it every single day but they won't listen! He tried flirting with Kenta, surprise surprise, who was too nice to tell him to back off. Yuck."

He shuddered.

"He would try it on with anyone wouldn't he? Just like Big Fat Miz. Bleeaargghh."

"I just ate!" complained Sami.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later and the superstars and Divas were all arriving in the good ol' Southern city of Nashville, Tennessee, home of BBQ and country music, for the Night Of Champions pay per view. All concerned were excited for their matches.<p>

In catering, a gang of large, masculine men were sat munching on burgers and other platters of meat. John Cena, Sheamus and Cesaro.

John had been observing the interactions between his other two 'bro' buds with interest. He knew that Cesaro and Swagger were bumping uglies now but he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the Swiss' feud with the flame haired Irishman than meets the eye. Their in ring confrontations were growing in intensity by the week. And tonight they were meeting for the US Title. Sheamus was going to retain and had tried to work a more technical bout than his usual brawl fest. He could take the booing from indie-loving smarks in his stride but it was nice to change it up. Plus he had Wade to impress. He'd enjoyed this feud.

"If I have to tag with that fat mess one more time," Cesaro was growling, "I'm going to put in a formal complaint. This Edge and Lita mentality is pissing me off. Just cos we're exes doesn't mean we have to work together."

"It's Creative's idea of fun," John put in, "They probably have moles in the locker room. Tell them who's into who and then book around that."

"Easy to work out who the moles are," Sheamus said, "Who are the biggest pains in the arse?"

"I would say Rhodes," Cesaro said.

"Leave the kid alone, he's not the Mean Girl he used to be," John said.

"You're just saying that because Randy might scalp you," teased Sheamus.

"Scalp me? What with?!" John smirked, "I have no hair left."

"John...mate," Sheamus leaned in, "I noticed something."

"Oh and what's that?" John huffed, folding his enormous arms.

"Our part time champion wants to shag you," Sheamus said simply.

"Lesnar? Has all the fapping to Barrett sapped your limited brain cells?!" scoffed John, "That narrowminded prick is married. Anyway, you're a fine one to talk."

"Oh really? Do tell." Sheamus folded HIS arms now.

"You two." John gave them both an accusing look.

Cesaro laughed derisively.

Sheamus ditto.

Almost too quickly. Something not lost on John. Oh yeah. Those two wanted to fuck each other. Blatantly.

"What about us?" Cesaro hit back.

"You both know what I'm talking about," John went on, "Is Barrett the jealous type?"

"A little," Sheamus shifted guiltily.

"He'll get over it," Cesaro said, cheeks rather pink, "Jack's jsut a bud with benefits. He can't get jealous that much...he;s the one cheating. I'm single and free."

Sheamus glowed inwardly. DId Cesaro just admit that he'd been rather hot and bothered by their feud as well? After all, they'd all virtually agreed to messing about with one another on Skype the other week. Jack's wife was here tonight. Wade was at home. The Irishman was startled by a squeeze to his padded knee. A powerful squeeze that could only come from the strongest man lb-for-lb in this company.

He almost dropped his plate of food.

"Do you MIND?!" he choked.

John just had the biggest set of dimples going on.

Cesaro whistled innocently.

Sheamus shook his head and went back to his food.

Another squeeze.

"Will you...!" he spluttered.

"What?" Cesaro had the most flirty smirk going on.

"Big Oklahoman lugs not enough?" scoffed Sheamus, "Slag."

"Why don't you find out after the show?" purred Cesaro.

"Oh get a god damn room!" John cried, "And you told me Randal was barred from this table! Wish I had him on my lap right now. Shut you two up!"

"Jealous, Cena?" Cesaro teased. It was hard to believe that he and Sheamus had been at loggerheads just a month ago regarding Mike's slutty behavior. And Jack had all but urged the Swiss to fuck Sheamus. Damn the Swiss was hard as fuck. This was not good.

Sheamus was busying himself with his dinner once more. If Cesaro squeezed his knee once more...then it was being tipped over his bald head.

A shadow fell across the table and John let out a loud OOOF as 240 pounds of copper hued muscle straddled his lap, obscuring the two Europeans from view.

"Hi Johnny," rumbled Randy.

"Hey," John said, "Do you mind Randal, we were talking."

"Don';t care," the Viper hissed, pressing his lips to John's.

"You get a bloody room!" snapped Sheamus.

"Let's go," Cesaro said, a wicked grin on his face, slipping his phone discreetly back into his red ring jacket. Oh yes. He engineered this. He DM'd Randy to come and distract John. Not that the Viper needed any excuse to play with his man at work.

"I'm going nowhere alone with you!" the Irishman spat.

"Why?"

"You know why!"

Sheamus got to his feet, ready to chuck his empty plate in the bin.

SPank!

"HEY!" he bellowed.

Cesaro just smirked at him, folding his arms.

"Bit twitchy O'Shaugnessy," he purred.

"You...I'm regretting ever having that video chat."

"Your boyfriend invited me in."

"I'll kill him."

"When he hasn't had sex in months? You're heartless."

"Shut the fuck up."

Sheamus' eyes were sparkling. He wasn't really mad. But this was a little embarrassing at work. He tossed his paper plate into the bin and grabbed a bottle of water, downing half of it.

"All worked up?" Cesaro said, not leaving the Irishman and his opponent alone.

"Piss off!" choked a blushing Sheamus as the big callused hand of the Swiss gently laid on his thigh.

"Shall we go through our spots once more?" Cesaro asked.

"Oh no, I told you, I am not spending a minute alone with you."

"Scared?"

"What of?"

"You might want to kiss me."

"Jack not been shagging you enough? That why you're chasing me?"

"With Barrett's permission."

"What?!"

"Oh yes...his idea remember. He was the one who added me. He's the one telling me where your erogenous zones are."

The tall Swiss's hot breath was now tickling the back of the Irishman's neck.

"Fine," Sheamus said, "We'll cover the spots."

"_Ausgezeichnet_," Cesaro said, following Sheamus out.

Sheamus was searching for an empty room. This was so bad. How old were they? Both in their thirties. And John (and Randy) always harped on about how 30 something men got the most nookie. But they were creeping around work like randy teenagers. Imagine a house party thrown by one of the Superstars! It'll be like a Year Ten affair all over again. Booze and rampant libidos gone wild.

Sheamus' own phone buzzed.

**_From: Stuey_**

_good luck tonight love ;) :P_

Sheamus scoffed and texted back.

_**To: Stuey**_

_good luck with WHAT? The match or horny Swiss blokes? x_

_**From: Stuey**_

_both :P Shag him senseless. And film it for me hahaha_

_**To: Stuey**_

_What happened to being jealous huh?_

_**From: Stuey**_

_Well once my shoulder's healed you can have me back. You have needs too ;)_

_**To: Stuey**_

_When you're healed I will pound you so hard you will have to take another 6 months off because you'll be unable to walk. So there._

_**From: Stuey**_

_Promises, promises ;) Now go wreck a Swiss slag. Love you ;) xx_

_**To: Stuey**_

_Love you too. Try not to wank until our match ;) xx_

Sheamus couldn't believe his other half had set this whole thing up. Weirdest sense of logic and not exactly helping the all-gay-men-are-sluts stereotype. But oh well. If nobody was going to get hurt. Men had needs after all.

"No getting out now," purred Cesaro, in a sultry rasp, accent heavy.

"Guess not," Sheamus said.

Cesaro grabbed the thick white shoulders and spun him around so their eyes locked. He made his move at last and locked his lips to Sheamus', moaning mannishly against them. Sheamus eagerly kissed back. Wow he'd missed man-on-man contact a lot. And his conscience was clear. Permitted cheating. Wade must love him loads.

"_Merde...merde...tu es un baiser excellent_..." gasped Cesaro, spilling into French, chest heaving in and out.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a fucking excellent kisser," Cesaro moaned, "Oh damn I knew this feud was worth it. Come here."

He pulled the big Irishman for a second passionate set of rough manly kisses, grinding his trunk clad crotch against Sheamus, groaning and grunting. He sank to his knees.

"Shouldn't we...wait until after the match?" Sheamus panted, not denying he was itching to be touched.

"I can't wait any longer, I wanna get my hands all over you," growled Cesaro.

"Always kinda fancied you too..." admitted Sheamus.

"I'd love to be sandwiched between you and Barrett," snarled the Swiss.

"What about Swaggs?"

"Told you, just buddies who fuck and cuddle after."

"You used him?"

"Sort of. We used one another. Don't want a relationship with you Stephen. Just want to play around with you. And your other half. ANyway. It was Jake's idea."

"They say Europeans are horny," Sheamus teased, pulling Cesaro back to his feet.

"I've watched you shower," the Swiss smirked.

"Pervert."

Sheamus grabbed the amazingly solid arse. Cesaro moaned. He'd totally embraced being a bottom lately to Jack. He really enjoyed getting fucked now. And damn he'd fantasised about Sheamus fucking him. Jack had found this so hot...he'd even fucked Cesaro one night by speaking in a surprisingly good Dublin accent. Cesaro had been a hot mess. As in, Randy when John went into THuganomics-level hot mess. Jack had only done it to spice things up a little. Damn that had been a horny night.

"What do you want to do to me," purred the Swiss.

"After we wreck one another in that bloody ring," Sheamus snarled, "I'm going to get you in a corner, pin ye to that wall...snog your fucking face off...stick my finger down yer trunks..."

"That all?" moaned Cesaro.

"Gonna torture ya," Sheamus hissed, "Make you beg me for it."

"_Ja_?!"

"Maybe I'll slowly finger your hairy arse...until you can't take it anymore..."

"_Ja bitte...ja bitte..."_

"Make you speak five languages...begging me to shag you in every one..."

Cesaro was so hard right now. This was not good. Not before their match. He wouldn't be able to control himself.

But that was exactly Sheamus' intention. Keep their hormones at high voltage throughout. He was frustrated at being away from Wade...and was going to take it all out on Cesaro. The Swiss was such a strong bloke he could take it.

"Please..._bitte...s'il vous plait_...touch me..."

"Wait..."

"I can't..." Cesaro's eyes were blazing. He was so fucking horny.

Sheamus stared back into them. He pecked his good friend (and soon to be fuck buddy) softly on the lips.

"Later...part of the fun, isn't it?"

"Ja..." moaned Cesaro, grinding against him, close to almost spilling in his trunks.

* * *

><p>A mousy haired man was walking into Catering. Back working here a day earlier than planned but it had been a really nice break.<p>

Dean Ambrose had enjoyed working on the new movie Lockdown. And true to his words to his only friend left on the roster before he'd left, he'd been a good boy and not hooked up with any guys. Put all his tension and hurt into the movie. The director had had nothing but good to say about him. He was however, nervous to resume his feud with his ex. Especially after their bitter breakup.

He'd spoken to a convalescing Roman about it and was relieved that the tall Samoan didn't have any bad feeling towards him. All was fairly good in the hood. And they'd even done his favourite buffalo wings. The Lunatic Fringe loaded his plate and padded to a quiet corner. He hadn't been sat here more than ten minutes before a shadow fell across him.

Dean froze, expecting it to be Seth.

"Hey...Dean? Didn't know you were back."

Cody.

Dean shifted a little. Before he left, he'd made a move on Cody and had even nursed the tiniest crush.

"Hey," he said.

Cody sat down in front of him, already suited up; the catsuit undone around his waist and sporting a nice fitted black vest, identical to the one Dean himself was wearing. And of course his cute Off Duty Glasses on.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Kept my promise. Not a single guy."

"Really?" Cody raised a still perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Really. It's been nice. Feel so much better. Just a bit...y'know...about tonight."

"Have you not tried talking to Seth?"

Dean shook his head.

"Oh Dean..."

"Wanted a clean break."

"Totally understand. He's just been quiet. Keeping to himself really. Totally ignores me obviously."

"He'll probably ignore me unless the cameras are on us. Bit hard when I've got to beat the living shit out of him."

Seth had been approaching the table. The last few weeks had been lonely. He'd really missed Dean. But he couldn't go back on his harsh but necessary words. Damnit. Why did freaking Rhodes have to be there? Did that guy ever do anything BUT involve himself in others' love lives?

"Still think you should talk to him," Cody said, "Maybe the time away has made him miss you more. Absence making the heart grow fonder.."

"You're too sappy," Dean snorted.

"Someone's got to stay romantic around here," Cody said, "ANyway..I better go. Great to see you. Offer's still there. Need someone, call me."

Dean's lip curled.

"Not like that," snapped Cody.

"What?" Dean said, a cheeky smile on his face, "Nice bulge by the way."

"DEAN! Don't make me slap you."

"OK, OK, was just having a laugh...jeez."

Cody shook his head and got to his feet. As he padded away to find Paige, he caught sight of the blatantly eavesdropping Seth.

"What?" Seth snarled.

Cody folded his arms.

"Eavesdropping's rude, Rollins," he pouted.

"Boo hoo," snarked Seth, "Go tell on me."

"Here's an idea, why don't you talk to him?" Cody hit back.

"Not that it's any of your business but I told you last month. Over. Finito."

"Bad enough that you're lying to Dean Seth, but you're not even being honest with yourself."

Cody shook his head despairingly and left.

Seth shut his eyes and sighed. He clutched his briefcase harder. Could he? Even to just say hi, no hard feelings?

Don't be a coward Rollins, he told himself.

The duotone haired man took a deep breath and ran his hand through his long wavy locks. What was the worst that could happen?

He slowly made his way to Dean's table. The man in question was idly browsing his phone.

"Hi."

Dean looked up. And almost dropped his phone. His heart raced.

"What do you want?!" he snarled, defensively.

"Hitting up a backstage guy?" Seth was unable to stop himself.

Dean glowered at him.

"Fuck you Lopez."

"I'm sorry..." Seth was furious at himself, "Didn't mean that...er...how was the movie?"

"Great thanks for asking...not," snapped Dean, "Sorry if I'm being a bit thick here Mr Money In The Bank but I thought you wanted nothing more to do with my slutty ass?"

"C'mon..."

"Your words Colby."

"Not exactly.."

"If you must know I've not been with anyone. See I CAN go without dick for a month."

"Look can we not..."

"No. You made me feel like absolute crap before I left, and that was AFTER giving me one hell of a headache on those damn blocks!"

"Please Jon...can we just...start over."

"No. You said all you needed to say in August. I don't need you Colby. I'll see you in the fucking ring. And no. I'm not going to hold back on you. I think I'm allowed to beat the absolute crap out of you, don't you?"

"Sure.." Seth said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Dean said, getting to his feet. He didn't want to tell Seth to stick it but he had felt so much more at ease and relaxed whilst he was away that he didn't want to slip back into old bad habits. He'd been secretly thrilled when Seth had approached him. Despite everything, he still loved Seth. But the wounds hadn't fully healed.

* * *

><p>Cody was absolutel ECSTATIC! He couldn't believe he and Dustin had actually WON! Even though he knew before the match...it felt such a rush!<p>

It hadn't been the best 10 days...Josh had bailed on meeting him that Wednesday...Eden and Tom had both been threatened with suspension for having Josh as their plus ones for the live events. So Josh had said no because he wasn't going to let either of them lose their jobs because of him. And oh how AJ had gloated. Having Paige around despite her own heartbreak, as well as Dustin had kept Cody sane. He missed Curtis but his bestie would soon be back. And now he had Sami too. Takeover had been an epic pay per view. Cody had especially enjoyed the on screen tension building between Sami and Adrian. He bet Sami either relished the chance to touch Adrian up in future matches...or was totally mad at the Geordie and was probably twisting the hapless Brit's balls something awful!

Cody nuzzled into his big brother's arms as they headed backstage.

"That's cheered you up hasn't it baby boy?" chuckled the veteran.

"Damn right," Cody gasped, eyes filled with tears, "I just wish...Joshy was here...to celebrate with me..."

"It sucks that they've barred him from coming to events," Goldust said, "You've had such rotten luck this year bro.."

"I just want to be happy...that too much to ask..." sniffled Cody.

"Course not...hell you spend so much time making others happy," Goldust replied, "I'm proud of you...was starting to worry when you were strutting around like you owned the joint..."

"All in the past Dustin.." Cody was fixing his eyes upon his title, "Just want to see my guy..."

"I know...I know.."

"And now we're champs it means we have to work more days..." sniffled the ravenette, "Can't even go to Chicago..."

"You will soon..."

"They won't play shows there cos of that...that..." Cody clenched his fist in rage...unable to speak the man's name, "I swear to God Dustin...if they make his ratchet ho wife champ again I'm cutting a bitch. I mean it."

"Calm down baby boy..." Goldust was a little tense. He knew that AJ had been giving Cody grief recently.

"Hi Cody!" chirped a false female voice. Instantly Cody went rigid, his breath rough.

Speak of the devil. Or the bitch.

"Hi AJ," Goldust spoke up.

AJ just waved mockingly at him before leaning over to Cody in that little girl way she did on screen.

"Did the trashheap porcupine get turned away? Awwwwww sad," AJ sneered, "I hope your gold digging wife knows she barely escaped a firing."

Dustin scowled at her.

"You leave Brandi out of this," spat Cody, shaking.

"She can't even back it up in a ring and you spent all that money on buying wrestling boots for her and helping her train, and all she wants to do is be a clothes horse with a microphone? She'll never be Lilian. JoJo is far better on NXT and she's many years younger."

"I'll...KILL YOU!" screamed Cody and he lunged for the smirking girl, Dustin restraining him.

AJ laughed callously.

"Touch a nerve did I?" she sneered, waving mockingly once more, "ENjoy your title win...dear dear...when will you ever hit the big title picture? And not far off 30 too...awwwww."

"Leave us alone," barked Goldust.

AJ just giggled cattily and skipped away, pleased with her handiwork. Oh she loved winding that insufferable brat up.

Cody screamed in frustration and began to kick the wall repeatedly.

"BITCH! FUCKING BITCH! I HATE HER!"

"Cody...Cody...c'mon..." Dustin grabbed the flailing limbs, but his enraged little brother was too strong, "Please...don't kick off...it's what she wants...you're better than that."

Cody was sobbing and shaking.

The veteran wrapped his thick arms around his upset brother.

"Don't let her spoil your night," he said.

"She's ruined my life," sniffled Cody, "I can't see Joshy ever again because of her and her fucking stuck up cunt husband..."

"What happened when he left?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know!" cried Cody in frustration, "Joshy won't tell me...Rudy won';t either...fucking Kermit fat cunt Miz had something to do with it as well...why?! What did I do?! I never had any beef with Punk!"

"Some people are just backstabbers...anything to keep a spot," Dustin said, "You know how the business is bro, we've both grown up in it."

Cody nodded, sniffling.

"C'mon, let's go change..."

* * *

><p>Dolph Ziggler had barely gotten backstage before he was engulfed with a sweaty soft mass of new Intercontinental Champion.<p>

"Hey hey...calm it bro..." he chuckled.

Mike was so happy...and he was turned on thanks to that match! He'd even exposed his lover's awesome perfect ass to the world!

"Thank you nicky.."

"What for?" Dolph asked, smirking. He guessed Mike would be naughty and grab his tights. Mike tended to do that in their matches...that was at least the third time his ass had been exposed during one of their bouts over the years. And now he and Mike were lovers/bros-with-benefits, it was perfectly fine in the blonde's book.

"For being an awesome opponent...for being so fucking hot..." Mike leapt onto him, wrapping his chunky legs around Dolph's waist, refusing to let go.

"C'mon, easy now...I need a drink.." Dolph chuckled as Mike kissed his neck, still clutching the title.

"Carry me Nicky, I'm achy," Mike mewled.

"Sure thing," Dolph smirked. Damn it was a strain carrying 230 pounds after a pretty heavy match. Including a nasty Figure Four. But Mike was on cloud nine right now and Dolph would just tolerate it. Plus he was horny too at having his bare ass touched up in front of all those people.

"I'm wet," purred the chunkier man into the blonde's ear.

"Sssh!" hissed Dolph.

"Can't help myself Nicky," Mike went on, "If the bell hadn't rung I'd have taken those trunks right off...pinned you to the mat and rode you...out there."

Mike was legit the horniest guy on the planet as far as Dolph was concerned. They had sex once a day every single day. SOmetimes twice. Sometimes even three. Even when they went on dates, Mike played cheeky footsie.

And last time they had sex (this morning...no wait, this afternoon before heading to the arena), Mike had dropped an L bomb when he reached orgasm. And he meant it this time. He was now utterly obsessed with his fellow Cleveland native. His phone wallpapers were two of Dolph's many sexy selfies.

And Dolph had said it back.

Dolph had finally admitted he loved his long time friend and 'fellow bro'. The sex had been fucking fantastic; he enjoyed the dates far more than he anticipated. And plus Mike was great to spoon. He was so cuddly. Mike was still a flirt with their other frat members. But Dolph enjoyed torturing them with it. So what? The Awesome One was tactile. Big deal. They would just have to grow bigger balls and get over it.

The blonde found a comfy seat in Catering and sank into it, clutching a bottle of water in one hand, the other arm supporting the weight of his welll...boyfriend. Mike took the bottle and opened it for his man.

Jack WHO?

Cesaro WHO?

The chunky one handed the bottle to the blonde who downed three quarters of it gratefully.

"Thanks man..." Dolph panted, "Needed that."

"Anything to please you Nicky.." simpered Mike, pecking Dolph's lips softly.

Dolph chuckled and pecked him back.

"Proud of you bro," he said, "Your ring skills are legit. Fuck the IWC haters."

"I don't care what they say," Mike purred, stroking Dolph's sweaty chest, "You are all I care about. I love you Nicholas."

He kissed Dolph again.

"I love you," he repeated, "You make me feel like a prince...let me be myself...you know me so well..."

"Hey hey..." chuckled Dolph, "Loves ya too..."

"Want to go to the hotel and celebrate," Mike said, "Just you and me. We don't need to stay here. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh and what's that?" smirked Dolph.

Mike guided Dolph's hand inside his trunks. Dolph's eyes widened.

"Nude," Mike giggled, "No undies...ohhh yeah baby...keep stroking me.."

He moaned contentedly as Dolph's fingers touched inside his thick thigh. He nuzzled the blonde lovingly and relaxed. All was good in the hood.

* * *

><p>Paige had just had her makeup and hair fixed, ready for her match. She pulled on her smart black entrance jacket and sprayed herself with some perfume before picking up her title.<p>

"Have you still not talked to her?" asked a fellow English accent.

Paige shook her head. Layla meant well. And obviously being Summer's tag partner had picked up on the negative vibes between the two girls. They had had a slight staredown after Summer had been defeated by Paige the other week on Smackdown. Layla couldn't deny she'd love a feud with the younger Brit. These days it was a good week if she got on the TV. But hey, her life was good right now. A new man. She definitely wouldn't get with a woman again after the AJ debacle. The little smug bitch didn't even bother Layla anymore. In fact the Moroccan-English girl just found her rather sad and jumped-up.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Layla said, keeping up with the taller ravenette.

"Whatever. If she wants to be a sour, bitter old cow, then let her," Paige said, "What was it Nattie called her? Cheap luggage? Sounds about right."

Layla winced. Ouch.

She was reminded forcefully of when Josh and Cody were fighting.

"Anyway," Paige finished, "I've got a match with a smug little bitch and a blow up doll's tits to puncture. Laters."

She began to skip away, getting into character. She was hiding behind her steely heel persona more and more to mask her heartbreak at losing Summer. She was looking most forward to get her hands on AJ.

By gorilla, Nikki and AJ were waiting.

AJ scowled as Paige showed up.

Mockingly, Paige curtseyed.

"Sorry your majesty," she snarked.

"You better be. You're late," spat AJ.

Nikki huffed and shook her head. The promo Paige cut about this being above a petty Total Divas feud smacked a little of hypocrisy in her opinion.

"Oh dear, please accept my sincerest apologies m'lady," spat Paige.

"Been talking to that loser Cody again? I might actually like you if you kept better company," AJ deadpanned, twirling her hair around her finger. She was the only woman told who was going to win. Nikki and Paige had not been told. Even though Paige was 'the bloody Divas champion'. To make it a bit more exciting and push the girls a bit.

From a slight distance and out of sight, Summer Rae was watching this exchange. Part of her wanted to go beat AJ's skinny ass as it was clear even to her from here that the little madam was running her mouth. But she was still pissed the fuck off at Paige to do anything. She saw the withering look Paige had shot Nikki. Summer might not be the Bellas' number one fan either but this whole models vs wrestlers thing was getting prehistoric now.

"I'll talk to who the hell I want thanks," snarled Paige.

"Kiss me in this match and I will break your jaw," AJ threatened.

"Why would I want to turn my stomach?" hit back Paige.

"Hasn't stopped you before," AJ replied.

"Doing what they told us, makes me feel sick," Paige said.

"Scared that my talent far outweighs that of your plastic girlfriend?!" AJ sneered, "Ooops. Silly me. She's not your girlfriend anymore is she?"

"Shut up!" Nikki cried, having had just about enough of their squabbles.

"Who asked you Brie, go and look at some dresses or heels or something," AJ said, gesturing to Nikki.

Nikki was about to reply with a furious diatribe of her own but stopped herself. She was better than this. She huffed and crossed her arms, awaiting her cue.

* * *

><p>Cesaro and Sheamus were both pushed to breaking point. Their match had basically been a game of how much could one torture the other. Sheamus had almost come in his trunks when he begged Cesaro to hit him harder. The Irishman had had the horniest match of his career.<p>

In the safety of the arena car park, Cesaro turned to the Irishman fiercely, having been in a permanent state of arousal since the end of their match. It had been pure endurance keeping his hands off the big pale skinned Celt. Unlike his ex the Miz who was in love AND lust with his opponent, Cesaro was purely in lust with Sheamus. He knew Sheamus belonged to Wade. But seeing as Wade had pushed them together...

"C'mere," barked Sheamus, grabbing the Swiss into a messy makeout. Cesaro yanked Sheamus to him as their tongues wrestled for dominance, falling back over the hood of his rental.

"Fuck the hotel, do me over this car," he snarled.

"Slag," growled Sheamus.

"I'm so fucking horny..,..waited all night," snapped Cesaro, "I'll break your legs if you dare to keep me waiting longer."

Sheamus pinned those powerful sinewy arms to the metallic painted car.

"Oh yeah? Try it, manbag," he smirked.

Cesaro moaned. He had never been such a hot mess in his life. All his Euro chic and classiness had gone out the window...he was what they call 'ratchet' tonight!

Sheamus released the Swiss and opened the driver's door.

"You coming in or what?" he grinned.

Cesaro growled in frustration and reluctantly climbed in beside him.

It was a thankfully short drive to the hotel. But with two red blooded, strong-as-oxes, alpha males who wanted nothing more than to rut like dogs on heat, it felt like San Francisco to Providence as far as they were concerned.

As soon as Sheamus slid his keycard in the door, he'd barely chucked his sports bag down before Cesaro pounced, their mouths clamped together once more, devouring each other. Sheamus felt like he'd brought some drunken whore back to his room!

Cesaro slammed the hotel door and tore his pale blue shirt apart, the buttons flying off. He was undressing at the speed of light. His Calvin Klein briefs (well he had the figure for it. And damn they fitted him nicely. Freddie Ljungberg eat your heart out!) were stretched to breaking point and a wet spot was visible.

Sheamus just drooled. Damn. He'd certainly pulled a looker. Even though seeing Cesaro in just trunks at work was a regular thing. It was different in the bedroom. And until this feud, Sheamus had thought Cesaro to be as dominant as him.

He began to undress too as Cesaro stalked him like a jaguar. The Swiss straddled the half naked Irishman and bit Sheamus' waistband savagely, ripping the Irishman's boxers down so he was fully naked.

Sheamus groaned as at last those fingers closed around his cock and began to jerk.

"Fuck yes," snarled Cesaro, "Bet you're dying to fuck aren't you..."

Sheamus groaned and grunted some more.

"Get yer knickers off!" he barked.

Cesaro feverishly ripped his briefs off and lay on top of Sheamus, grinding against him, moaning loudly, devouring his lips. Sheamus grabbed that muscular furry arse...wow Cesaro just felt fucking fantastic against him like this...they were made to fuck one another...and Cesaro was quite the moaner..

"Ohh...oui...oui...ja...avez-vous le téléphone ?" panted Cesaro.

"No time for that..." growled Sheamus.

Filming this for Wade seemed like such un-necessary faff. But he had promised.

He reached over for his phone. And switched record on. It rested nicely against the Gideon Bible on the bedside table. Oh Sheamus was going to bloody hell..

Cesaro eagerly crawled down and began to suck Sheamus off.

"Ohhh fuck...bloody hell man..."

Cesaro smirked up at him.

"MIss this?"

Sheamus nodded.

Cesaro resumed sucking.

"Condoms...are...in me bag..." Sheamus panted.

Cesaro nodded and released him once more.

He leaned over to the Irishman's bag. Condoms. Poppers. Lube. He tossed a sachet to Sheamus whilst he took a huge hit of amyl. Mmmm. This was so naughty. Man sex. Proper man sex. No stupid fat Miz to spoil the party with his freaky chickification kinks. Real men. BO. Beards. Body hair. Mmmmm.

Cesaro tossed the lube to Sheamus and bent over onto all fours, his perfect arse arched up. He could assume the bottom position as well as any twink. He might be muscular and strong. But he was tall and well proportioned too.

And he could arch that back.

He looked directly at the recording phone as Sheamus obediently got to his knees and coated his sheathed cock in the lube.

Cesaro groaned needily as he felt the lubricant being squirted between his powerful cheeks.

Sheamus hadn't fucked a hairy arse in a while. And certainly not one as hot as Cesaro's. The guy was all muscle and zero fat. He lined up. Damn had it really been that long since he'd fucked a man's arse? He pushed forward...damn the Swiss was tight. Very tight.

"Ohhhhh FUCK!" cried Cesaro gratefully as he felt Sheamus enter him at last. He was thick. Thicker than Jack. Hurt a bit. But he was tough. He could take the pain.

Slowly Sheamus pushed in, digging his free hand into the sinewy shoulder of his Swiss partner for the night. Cesaro was taking it all...

Cesaro gasped as he felt Sheamus stab his prostate.

Oh yes. He was as good as he'd fantasised. Not as long as Jack but certainly thicker.

"Yeah man...fuck me you brute...take it out on me...don't hold back.." he snarled.

"No fucking intention you little slag," spat Sheamus and began to roughly pound Cesaro.

Cesaro began to growl, bellow and grunt with wanton ecstasy. He was no prissy screaming twink, oh fuck no. He took it like a man. But was still loud. In a masculine way. Jack had loved that.

"Yeah...fuck yeah...fuck me big man...don't fucking stop..."

Sheamus' mannish grunts were drowned out by those of the Swiss. Damn it felt so bloody good to fuck an arse again. No guilt. Wade had made this happen. And he wasn't going to waste it. Every time he felt himself heading over the edge...he would stop and resume. How many positions could Cesaro get that long, muscular, hairy body into? Sheamus had been so gagging for it he could happily go for days.

He pinned those huge traps to the bed and smashed in and out of that amazing solid arse. Fuck yes. Cesaro was a fantastic fuck. No wonder Swaggs loved fucking him.

He stopped once more to hold off his climax.

"Pull out," snapped Cesaro.

Sheamus did so.

Cesaro rolled onto his back, raising his long legs, holding them open.

Sheamus obediently re entered and resumed pounding the Swiss like he hated him, the growls and bellows even louder...Cesaro loved missionary (as did pretty much every bottom in this company, he found when the tops had all come to him asking for advice on how to be a love God!)...Swaggs could make him cum hands free in this positon...shit...he was close...he clenched around Sheamus who gasped. Even back there Cesaro was fucking strong!

Cesaro leaned up...showing off more of his incredible core strength...forcing Sheamus onto his back, still inside him...so the Swiss was on top.

"You fucking lay there you ginger brute," he spat and began to ride Sheamus for all he was fucking worth, growling louder than ever.

Sheamus just let Cesaro ride. Fuck this was wild. Wilder than he ever pictured. Made Wade look positively effete by comparison.

He'll never take the piss out of Cesaro's manbags and love of fine wine again!

Cesaro was close. He was so fucking close. Fuck it. He was going to just let it happen. Cum all over Sheamus.

He grabbed the phone and held it inf ront of his grunting visage before handing it to Sheamus who obediently started to film Cesaro riding him, growling, cussing in garbled French and German...

Sheamus cried out as that tight, strong ass clenched around him and Cesaro let out a deep roar that rattled the window panes...streams of his release exploding all over Sheamus' stomach and chest..every second captured on video...Cesaro wasn't giving up! He was still riding Sheamus like it was his bloody job...Sheamus couldn't hold it anymore...

"You gonna cum...?" panted Cesaro hoarsely.

Sheamus nodded...fuck he couldn't hold it...Cesaro snatched the phone from him just as the Irishman bellowed like an unchained bear and finally, thankfully, exploded inside Cesaro.

Both men were gasping.

Cesaro shakily tapped 'Stop'. He placed the phone on the side before leaning down and kissing Sheamus.

"Wow..." panted the redhead.

"Wow indeeed...you're incredible..." Cesaro gasped, "Barrett's a lucky bastard getting that every night."

"Swagger's fucking lucky getting a tart like you every night," smirked Sheamus, face the hue of his hair, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Still want that foursome sometime?" Cesaro eased himself off Sheamus and clumsily collapsing beside him.

"Hell yeah," Sheamus said.

"Maybe," Cesaro grinned, running a callused finger up Sheamus' soiled chest, "We can pop your cherry."

"Oh no, nothing is touching this arse," Sheamus hissed.

"What if Wade wants to switch?" smirked Cesaro.

"Don't get too above yourself," Sheamus smirked. He picked up his phone.

He sent the video to Wade.

With a text message saying 'Enjoy. I did ;) x'

"Send me that..." Cesaro said, "Jack will appreciate it."

"We're such slags," Sheamus chuckled.

"We're guys so the word is 'player' or 'stud'," smirked Cesaro, "Miz is basically female so he's a slag."

"You can be a bitch sometimes," Sheamus grinned, "Must happen to a bloke once he has cock up his arse."

* * *

><p>There were more than a few disgruntled divas in the locker rooms after the women's match had finished.<p>

Cody, still upset from earlier, had not improved in mood at all as the winner was announced. And the look on Paige's face couldn't have said it better. That was the expression of a girl who'd been well and truly booted when she was down. He'd been sat with Emma and Natalya watching it in Catering on the screen.

"Go Nicole though," Nattie said.

"Yeah, she rocked. Whoever still calls her and Brie twin models needs to wake the fuck up," Cody said.

There was silence as AJ skipped into the room. Her expression could not be any smugger.

"On your feet, say hello to the third time Divas champion," she smirked, kissing the title.

Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Congrats AJ," she said, always the professional.

"Just think Nattie...if you stopped thinking you're a reality star and trading on your family, you could be holding this," AJ smirked.

Emma curtseyed sarcastically.

"As for you, get used to looking at this...and don't try your tricks here because I will find out if you steal this," AJ rounded on her.

Eva Marie was giving AJ's back the finger.

Emma snorted.

Even Cody raised a smile.

Layla was just shaking her head and tutting.

Summer looked pissed the fuck off. Despite everything she had been rooting for Paige in that match.

AJ had the most vicious smirk on her pretty face as she turned to her number one enemy.

"Show me some respect...Rhodes, or your wife..." She made a cut throat gesture, "I fixed your little boyfriend and I can fix her too."

Cody, shaking, just glared at her, biting his lip furiously. Not in front of the other divas. He knew better.

"That goes for ALL of you," AJ barked to the divas at large, "I expect the utmost respect from every single one of you. If ANY of you tries to sandbag me or cause me to botch a move. It'll be girl bye. I don't care who you are."

"Yes your ladyship." snarked Summer, unable to keep her trap shut much longer, before muttering "Crazy bitch." under her breath.

Uh oh.

The locker room went silent as AJ heard. She skipped over, keeping her nice-little-girl veneer immaculate.

"What did you say?" she asked, in a syrupy-sweet voice that masked malice.

"Nothing," Summer lied.

"She didn't say anything," Naomi put in, sensing trouble.

"Sorry who are you?" AJ snapped, "Oh yes, the girl who'll never make it to the top."

Naomi looked scandalised. She hadn't done anything to warrant that.

"Excuse me?" she said, folding her arms.

"I know you're bitter because they nixed your feud with that hood rat - I forgot her name she's so forgettable - and your little hubby lost his title to a pair of freaks tonight but I am your Divas Champion and you better treat me with respect!" snarled AJ, getting right in her face.

"You don't know the meaning of that word," Naomi said.

"When you've held a title big-butt, talk to me then," AJ spat, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning that icy glare back to Summer.

"Now then," she said, that insincere and deadly smile back on her face, "Insult me again Big Bird and I will rip every strand of your fake Barbie doll wig right out of your head in front of the entire roster. Is that understood. Why don't you go and console your gothy girlfriend? Whoops...I forgot, she dumped you. Toodles."

And with that AJ skipped merrily out of the room.

Summer exhaled. She wasn't going to let AJ get to her. She could deal with Corey Graves after all.

Cody was shaking with fury. Who did AJ think she was? She used to be such a nice, humble girl. But then again being top diva for two years probably got to her head. As well as marrying the ultimate big fish.

"Hey...you OK?" asked Emma, rubbing his arm.

"I have to get out of here," he choked.

"Sure..." Emma said.

Cody padded out. He just wanted to hit the sack. Tonight was just getting crappier and crappier.

Nikki Bella walked past him, shaking her head and holding the back of her neck. She did take a pretty sick bump off the apron after all.

Sat in a steel chair, gulping from a bottle of water, was the raven haired, ivory figurine of Paige.

"Hey," murmured Cody.

She didn't even reply. She just leapt into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

Cody hugged her right back.

"It's OK...it's OK..." he purred, "You're better than her...worth ten of that little bitch.."

"Not the point," sobbed the young English girl, "First Danielle now my title...what did I do?!"

"She's God in here, much as we all hate it," Cody sighed, "Even Lesnar isn't as much of a cunt as her."

"I could happily take him over her any day," Paige wept, "Did you...see her in there?"

"SUmmer...yeah...madam started on her, after giving Nattie, Emma and Naomi a mouthful beforehand," Cody spat, "You wanna get out of here, phone your mom or something."

"Already have," PAige sniffed, breaking the hug and wiping the mascara and eyeliner from her streaming eyes.

"Least you've got your family...and your animals," Cody said.

"So have you," Paige said, "I'll just change and then we'll head back, OK?"

"Sure, meet you outside."

Cody padded back to the Superstars' locker room to fetch his sports bag. He was glad to get out of her. But first he began to make his way to the WWE App set to let Eden know he was taking off.

His beautiful wife spotted him and walked over, hugging him.

"I'm gonna take off honey," he said, "Paige and I are gonna go chill. Tonight's been too much."

"That's cool, I'll be back as soon as we've finished up," Eden replied, pecking his cheek, "Take it easy. And don't worry about me. I can handle AJ."

"Wish I could," Cody sulked.

"She can pick on you because you're a six foot guy," Eden said, "And because you're an old pro so you won't fight back. Don't react, you're better than that."

"I know but she is so infuriating...I'll see you soon."

"Bye hun."

After kissing her goodbye, Cody padded out into the cool parking lot. He needed a cigarette. Or ten.

He fumbled in his sweatpants pocket for his cigs and located them, fishing one out and lighting it. That was better.

He wandered to the fenced off area to watch the city lights of Nashville. He didn't mind if a few fans spotted him. His gimmick was extremely popular after all. Even if it was a huge extension of his cute, childlike personality.

A snuffling sound caused him to look down at the pavement. Awwww. A little labrador puppy was sniffing his feet curiously.

"Hello boy," Cody said, reaching down to pet it. It looked barely a year old. Excitable. Small. Wait it had a Triforce collar?

"Link, c'mon," a male voice said.

Cody froze.

He looked up at the source. He knew that voice anywhere. He saw a man. Five foot nine. Light brown hair. A boyish and very handsome face. With a rapidly-growing designer goatee.

The man looked just as surprised as Cody.

"Joshy?"

"Omigod...! I should have known it was you...!"

Cody let out a sob and lunged over the metal fence to suffocate Josh in a fierce hug.

"Hey...hey...!" chuckled Josh, "You're not dreaming, it is really me."

"Joshy...how...why...? Why didn';t you tell me you were here?"

"Gotta leave some elements of surprise," the little man chuckled, "Look...I'm so sorry...both Tom and Brandi tried but they wouldn't let me. They can't stop me just taking a walk past the arena just at the time everyone's leaving...I'm a citizen walking my dog."

"He's SO CUTE!" gushed Cody, picking the pup up, "Is he really yours? When did you get him?!"

"In Chicago last week, Rudy suggested I should find some company while you're gone...after all he's got two labs of his own...went to a dog shelter and spotted this little guy. Runt of the litter, nobody wanted him. He's so blond so I called him Link. Mainly because you';d appreciate it. Like the collar?"

"It's me in dog form...he's so precious.." Cody was making a huge fuss of the dog, "Seeing you has been the best thing that's happened to me in ages...I can't tell you how happy I am now..."

"Apart from winning the Tag Title?" Josh grinned, "Rudy and I watched in a bar two blocks away."

"Where's Rudy now?"

"Back to the hotel. I said I'd catch him up. Good job Link likes you.."

The pup was smothering Cody with kisses.

"Pharaoh and Colby-Jack will LOVE him," Cody squeaked, "He's like Dozer omigod..."

"Weird isn't it," Josh said, "He's still a baby though so he's hard work. Keeps me on my toes."

"Keeps US on our toes, he's our dog now," Cody said, "Just like mine are also yours."

"Clash Of Clans though Coddles, really?" chuckled Josh, "You're such a child."

"Hey! It's a good game!" Cody blew him a raspberry.

Paige was making her way over, having spotted Cody at the fence.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He squeaked in surprise and almost dropped the pup.

"WHAT THE...oh PAIGE! You startled me."

"I've been looking for you! Who's the pup?!"

"Hi paige," Josh said.

"Oh my God, MUNCHKIN! What you doing here?"

Now Josh was once more suffocated by a hug.

"Hey..hey...just took my new baby for a walk and oh look, my future husband just happened to be here," he chuckled.

"Why didn't you buy a ticket?" demanded Paige.

"You and Nikki slayed," Josh said, "I'm blacklisted. Can't even be anyone's plus one. So my brother and I flew out here and watched in this watering hole a few blocks away. Link, this is Saraya...say hello boy...she's got a doggie too."

Paige took the little dog and made an enormous girlie fuss over him. The little pup licked her face and snuffled her jacket, smelling her own dog and cats on it.

WUFF!

"Awwwww!" she squealed.

"Link, stop grizzling," Josh said,taking him back, "I probably should let you guys hit the road."

"Oh no Joshy, you;re coming to my hotel room with me," Cody demanded, eyes flashing, "That isn't a request. It's a god damn order."

"He's suffering," Paige giggled.

"Yes I know," Josh said, "Coddles, just to warn you...be good or the videos you sent me will just magically appear in Sami's phone...Curtis' phone..."

Cody went scarlet.

"Oh? What videos?" Now Paige was smirking. Almost her old self.

"Nothing..." Cody stared at the floor.

Josh chuckled again.

"Shall I let you tell her? Be easier cos she'll see them eventually."

"If there's naked arse holes I'm not sure I can handle it."

"Oh no," giggled Josh, "Coddles, tell her."

"I...did a twerk vid to Anaconda..." Cody mumbled, "And Bang Bang...and Problem..."

Paige howled with laughter.

"Now those I have to see."

"In pink briefs..." Cody was crimson now, "I was bored...alone one night..."

"And you didn't do I'm A Boss Ass Bitch? I'm disappointed!" Paige giggled, "Well now we're here, shall we go for a pint?"

"Blinding governa," Cody said, in the most atrocious stereotypical Cockney accent that came out pure Brisbane.

"Don't ever do that again," Paige said, wagging her finger in his face and climbing neatly over the fence.

Cody did the same though not so elegantly as her. He then took Josh's hand proudly in the middle of the Tennessee city. He didn't care that they were in the religiously-conservative Deep South.

"So into a bit of Ariana are we?" smirked Paige.

"Only those songs," Cody muttered, "Don't want to talk about it."

He then grabbed Josh's face and planted an impassioned and needy kiss to his lips.

"Missed you," he murmured, "So much."

"I miss you too honey...but it's just the way things are sadly."

"You're coming to Raw in Memphis tomorrow whether they like it or not."

"Don't get into trouble Coddles."

"I'd take being fired over never seeing you again Joshy."

Josh shifted guiltily that luckily neither of them picked up.

"I'll drive," he said.

"But you can't drink then," PAige said.

"It's cool," Josh replied.

"What about your brother?" asked Cody.

"Oh him? He'll be fine," Josh said, reaching for the adorable little puppy who was nibbling Paige's finger as she was making a big fuss of him, "Who's a tired boy then, big walk huh?"

He carefully placed the pup under his free arm and began to lead Cody down the street where his car was parked. He unlocked it and carefully placed the dog in the boot.

Wuff! WUFF!

"I know you don't like it," Josh said to the dog, and he tossed a handfull of biscuits to him, "There you go...be home soon."

Cody, observational as ever, raised his eyebrows. Did Josh say 'home'?

"Hotel allow dogs do they Joshy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Josh said airily.

Cody exchanged a look with the former Divas Champ. Something wasn't right. He climbed into the passenger seat anyway. As they negotiated the streets of Nashville, Cody's suspicions grew ever stronger. This supposed bar was a couple of blocks away. They'd done far more than that. Wait, this was the suburbs...

"Funny looking bar," Paige remarked as the car pulled onto a driveway.

"Joshy...?"

"OK...truth time," confessed Josh, "I moved here last week. That's why I couldn't come see you. I asked Eden and Tom to cover for me."

"Why Joshy?" Cody looked crushed, "Why you hiding things from me?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," Josh said after a pause, "C'mon...unless you want to go into some Godawful bar playing crappy country music.."

"As long as you don't end up tying us up and locking us under the stairs," teased Paige as Josh switched the engine off.

They exited the car and Josh unlocked the door, unclipping Link the pup';s lead as he headed in, switching the light on.

WUFF!

The little puppy bounded happily inside, immediately finding his water bowl and slurping thirstily.

"Nice gaff," Paige remarked.

"Thanks," Josh said as he opened the first door on the left which led into an airy sitting room with two pale brown leather couches. On the mantelpiece was a photo in a frame of Josh and Cody.

Cody melted when he saw it.

"Drink?" Josh asked as he padded to the cabinet in the corner.

"Any beer?" Paige said.

"Can tell you're a lez," Cody teased.

"Can tell you're a batty," hit back Paige, "Cosmos?"

"I'll have a beer actually," Cody said, flumping on the sofa, taking his shoes off.

Once they were comfortable with beers, Cody leaned across to rest his head on Josh's chest, nuzzling, well, rather like a dog.

WUFF!

Link bounded onto the sofa, not happy that his daddy's attention was diverted and began to nuzzle Josh's other side eerily similar to Cody. Josh just chuckled idly, ruffling the cute blonde head.

"Awwwwww..." cooed Paige, getting her phone out and taking a snap, "Hate to be an annoying cow but does Brandi know?"

"Yeah," Josh said, "It was her who told me Coddles was leaving the arena with you. I didn't just happen to be walking past...well...I was sort of...and yes Coddles, you're allowed to stay the night. Paige...you can have the guest room."

"Do you want me hanging around?!" asked the young English girl.

"What? You think I'd leave you out on the streets?" Josh said.

"Well no, but..."

"Walls are thick," smirked Josh, "So he won't keep you up with his screaming."

"JOSHY."

Paige howled with laughter.

"I'm gonna call my mum," she said, "I can tell you want me to fuck off. Night night."

She got to her feet.

"But you barely drank your beer," Cody said, "Stay!"

"OK, OK."

She sat back down and reached for her beer, which she'd left on a pile of paper on the coffee table. Absent-mindedly, she picked it up and moved it aside to avoid leaving a bottle ring on it, flipping it so the printed side faced Cody.

Cody froze as he saw a familiat silver and red logo. One that was not WWE.

No.

No.

No.

T. N. A.

He rounded on Josh.

Josh looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Er...that would be...a TNA contract, yes..."

"TNA? Joshy?! What?! WHY?!"

Cody was incensed.

"I was gonna tell you..."

"Were you? Or were you thinking I wouldn't notice. Of course! It makes sense. You moved here to Nashville because it';s where the HQ is! I thought those were just dirt sheets stirring shit up but they happened to be fucking true!"

"I did say I had one or two irons in the fire Coddles. You never asked."

"Glad I hadn't...talk about betrayal of the worst kind! You said that WWE was the only place you ever wanted to work, Joshy! You said you went to WWE University!"

"That was before they spent years treating me like crap. Making me look shit on TV. They had fucking AJ throw a cake in my face!"

"Correction. She caked Tamina Snuka."

"That's not the point. I was only put into backstage segments to be humiliated in my final year."

PAige suddenly felt awkward. She personally couldn't see the problem herself. But she could see why COdy was pissed off. TNA was known as the elephant's graveyard for failed WWE stars. Oliver Grey had defected there. Brodus Clay had just been picked up by them. Derrick Bateman, jobber extraordinaire in WWE was a main eventer in TNA as EC3. Gail Kim was a top Diva. Mickie James was a top Diva there.

Cody lay back on the couch, huffing and running his hands over his head. He felt stabbed in the back. Like Josh was turning against him and everything he stood for.

"Didn't your brother work there for a while?" Paige said tentatively, "Black Reign?"

"Exactly!" Josh said, "Dustin suggested it to me himself when I said I was looking for work."

"But at the end of the year Spike TV won't even renew their deal! Joshy you'll be out of a job again!" Cody cried, "Why Joshy? There's other promotions too! RIng Of Honor? Why not there?"

Josh laughed a touch humorlessly.

"Crybaby Punk took care of that," he said, "He's got friends in high places there. I went to see them about any jobs...either as in ring or ringside talent once my 90 days were up...they said to my face 'we've been told not to employ you.'"

"Fucking...why is he determined to ruin you?" Cody cried.

"I don't know," Josh said, "Anyway I'm not sure I could work with Maria. C'mon Coddles...just look past the WWE vs TNA stuff for a minute. Not all couples work for the same company."

"Vince will skin me alive for fraternising with the enemy," Cody sighed, "Why me? My job or the love of my life?"

"Why do you think I'm blacklisted? I had a bitchass phone call from Kevin Dunn. Saying that he knew I went to TNA offices and that I was now barred from any WWE event for the rest of my life!"

"I hate him so much," Cody snarled, "He loves CrayJ."

"Explains a lot," Josh snarked, "C'mon Coddles...please...honey...don't be mad. Mickie's having a baby. She was really happy to see me again."

He and Cody had been good buds with Mickie James. Which made her LayCool storyline more guilt-inducing. Whilst Josh and Cody had originated many of the Mean Girls monikers and quotes for Michelle and Layla, Piggie James was absolutely not one of theirs.

"Look," Josh went on, "Link's upset. Look at that little face. Don't be mad."

He picked the pup up who shot doleful sad eyes at Cody.

Cody melted instantly. His anger evaporating. He supposed he should grow up a bit. Especially with Dustin once working for TNA. It was just that he and Josh always used to shade the promotion.

"Sowwy," he murmured.

Link crawled across Josh's lap and nuzzled Cody before licking his face. Cody picked the pup up.

"He's so adorable...so precious...how old did you say he was?"

"Six weeks," Josh said, "Really is a baby. But he's getting used to walking now. Have to keep him away from the cable. He likes to gnaw stuff. He's a little monster really."

"Ha...just like somebody else," smirked Paige.

"Hey! I only liked Born This Way! And Judas!" Cody pouted, "Madonna is where it's at. We're not all metalheads like you and Summer...oh..."

He went scarlet in the face and looked furious with himself.

"She's not dead," Paige sighed, "You can say her name."

"What happened?!" asked Josh, "Have you and Summer split up?"

"Bingo," PAige said grimly, "Don't want to talk about it..maybe tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed. Knackered."

She downed her beer and went to go make a big fuss of Link before leaving the room with her bag.

"Hang on!" Josh said, "I haven't even shown you the guest room!"

He got to his feet and followed her out. Cody picked the little blond pup back up, who had made a beeline for the iPhone charger in the corner.

"Hey.,..no...your mommy won't be happy," he said, nuzzling Link, "Sorry you had to see all that...I love your mommy so much...don't see him...and now he's working for the rival company. I'm not mad that he's found work...I'm mad that I'll now be forbidden to see him...it's not fair baby...not fair."

Link snuffled at his ring finger and shot him an almost withering look, as if to disapprove of his arrangement.

"Yes I know I'm married," Cody continued, "It's all good in the hood...she loves me...and is so understanding...I love her. Just not as much as I love your mommy. You're like the kid we can't have. You're so handsome."

He pecked the top of the soft blonde head. The pup snuffled Cody's tee and got a hint of Cody's white husky Pharaoh and gave hima look that almost said ;'you have OTHER dogs? You're not paying attention solely to ME?!' and Cody swore the pup pouted.

"You'll like P," Cody went on, picking the vibes up, "He's the most sweet natured husky you'll meet."

Josh crept back into the room. He did feel shit for stabbing Cody in the back by signing with TNA. But at least Cody wasn't mad at him...he'd heard Cody's little confiding-in-the-dog in its entirety.

"Hey," he said, "Sorry...Paige was just giving me the low down on Summer."

Cody blushed.

"How much did you hear?" he mumbled.

"All of it," Josh smiled, "Let's just put work aside for now. You're not Stardust now. You're just Cody. I'm just Josh."

"Yeah..." Cody said, "You're right...as usual I'm being a pig headed bitch...I'll get used to it. Just one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does the little guy sleep?"

"In my room."

"Oh..."

Josh chuckled. Yeah he'd got that covered. The pup gave the cutest little yawn.

"C'mon," he said, "Time for nigh-nighs Link."

He gently carried the dog to his bed. He slept in a cage because he was so young and it kept him safe.

"Alone now," he said as he re-entered the room.

"At last," moaned Cody, pulling Josh to him and locking their lips together, Josh whimpering against them. Bristly. Mmmm. Cody liked this a lot. He grabbed Josh's jean clad bottom and spanked it.

"Damn..." he moaned, "That's solid..."

"Still been working out," Josh said, "In case my selfies weren't proof enough.."

He grabbed Cody's perfect ass. Cody whined needily and bit down on Josh's lip. He fell back onto the couch, continuing this makeout. Josh broke it..or tried to..Cody would not stop kissing him and grinding against him.

"Hang on..." he gasped, "Need...air..."

"I need you..." moaned Cody, "Joshy...take me. Right here on this fucking couch."

"Paige will hear..."

"You said the walls were fucking thick. Take my fucking pants off and nail me!"

"How romantic," snarked Josh, shooting a wicked smile at the desperate ravenette beneath him.

"Romance later Joshy, I'm begging you...please..." Cody whimpered, humping the air.

"Then let me keep these safe," purred Josh, pecking his lips and gently removing Cody's cute lenseless glasses. He began to suck Cody's neck. The ravenette squeaked and mewled..his neck was his ultimate weak spot apart from between his slender legs...Josh knew how to turn him on always..

Keeping his mouth on Cody's swanlike neck, Josh's delicate hands slowly began to pull those sweatpants down. He broke the neck kissing to concentrate on revealing those incredible pins. What a shame he kept them hidden under a catsuit these days. Cross fit training had given Cody some of his twinkiness back. And they were still as smooth and soft as cream. He was the most meticulous manscaper.

Cody spread his legs as Josh relieved his ankles of the sweats and his feet of the socks.

"Ohhhhhh...Joshua..."

Josh just grinned and began to stroke the bulging briefs. No wait...that was a Bike jock. Fuck yes. Cody was still a minx. Bet it felt incredible to have the catsuit next to his naked ass cheeks. Josh was harder than ever.

Tiny little mewls filled the room as Josh slowly, tantalisingly continued to stroke, keeping his touch deliberately away from Cody's cock.

"Please...Joshy...wanna see you..."

"All night honey...I've missed you...no rushing."

Moan.

Josh grinned at him.

He padded out the room.

Five minutes later he returned.

He removed his own glasses.

And then began to remove his waistcoat and tight grey tee that showed off his inked, slim yet muscled arms to perfection.

Cody's eyes raked that lithe form. Josh with chest hair. Grrr.

"Been doing Crossfit after seeing you've started," Josh purred, unbuckling his belt and jeans, wiggling his cut hips to shake them down his now hairy legs. COdy moaned. A mini Cesaro in his eyes with more tattoos.

"Otter Joshy...fucking get here and in me!" whimpered the Georgian as Josh stepped out his jeans. Tight briefs. Skimpy briefs.

Cody ripped his tee off so he was just in his jock. Josh slowly climbed onto his beloved boyfriend...the folks at TNA will hate him for continuing to commit sins of the flesh with WWE boys but who cared? Half their roster was ex WWE. And plus people like Taryn Terrell, Mickie (who was on maternity leave) wouldn't give him any gyp as he'd got on with them when they worked at WWE.

Cody was grinding against Josh.

"I don't want to leave this house," he moaned, blue eyes blazing.

"You have to tomorrow honey...I'll drive you both to Memphis."

"But what if you're seen?"

"We can talk about that tomorrow," purred Josh, rubbing a finger over Cody's hole.

COdy stifled a cry. At fucking last! He'd been touched where he'd most craved to be touched.

Josh continued to stroke and pushed his finger inside. Tiny screams (that reminded him of his 2011 relationship with Miz who also got off on fingering) filled the room. Cody was so turned on. His chest was tightening with desire. His nerve endings shot to pieces. Josh had to fuck him very soon. Or he was going to assert his authority over the little man. And by that Cody meant throwing Josh down and impaling himself on the elder man's dick.

"Hey," Josh rasped, more mannish than he'd ever sounded in sex, "Fancy flipping?"

"Huh?"

"Oh. Let me explain." Josh peeled his briefs down. His hard cock was clearly in a cock ring.

Cody's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"My house honey," Josh had a wicked grin on his face.

"OUR house," Cody corrected him.

"Would you like me to forget the lube?"

"No Joshy..."

"Then stop backchatting."

"Yes sir."

Cody had the most shit eating grin on his pretty face now.

Josh reached into the pouch of his briefs and pulled a ring out, tossing it to Cody.

"Put it on."

"Yes Joshy. Will it fit me? I'm...big..after all."

"Oh it'll fit Coddles. Custom made. To OUR measurements sweetie."

COdy's eyes glinted. As if he didn't need any more reasons to want to spend the rest of his life with this guy...rival promotions be damned.

"Have to be to accommodate your thick schlong," smirked Cody as he finally shed his jock, Josh eyeing his cock hungrily.

"You can talk.." Josh hit back as Cody put the ring on.

"Me first," Cody raised his legs expectantly.

"Of course, last time we met I made you play strict top," Josh purred, coating two fingers with lubricant and ever so tenderly prepping his younger, taller partner.

"Yes you did!" Cody pouted between little squeaks of ecstasy as his prostate got touched, "So don't blame me if I cum within two minutes of you in me."

"You won;t be able to with that on," smirked Josh.

"Joshy...!"

"Told you I can be dominant. Part of being an otter."

He kneeled between Cody's long legs, resting them on his shoulders. Slowly he lined up against the tight entrance...he gasped as he was engulfed.

"Owwww...owww...fuck...!" squeaked Cody, biting his lip, "Joshy...you';re so fucking thick and you forget to be gentle...owee...oww..."

"Sorry..."

"Keep going...need...to feel you.."

"How about we quit beating about the bush?" growled Josh, and surprisingly forcefully, shoved all the way inside Cody hard.

"OWW!" cried Cody, chest heaving in and out but as his prostate just got well and truly stabbed, intense pleasure was fast replacing the pain. Bottoming after a dry spell was always an uphill struggle. Worth it in the end.

His pouty lips quickly formed into a grateful, lewd grin as he fast adjusted to his favourite feeling - dick in his ass.

"Yeah...fuck yeah...don';t be shy. Fuck me," he gasped.

Immediately those cut hips began to thrust in and out and Cody began to let out those signature sharp wails. Oh yeah. About time! He'd needed this in so long! And because they were sporting rings, he could take a pounding for as long as he wanted! Perfect. He was going to one up Josh. Make Josh fuck him until he was too spent to fuck Josh. Hehehe. Cody was still a minx. He might be a good boy most of the time now but with his beloved Joshy...he was still a force to be reckoned with. He gripped the arm of the couch behind his head as he continued to get nailed on this cool, soft leather. Oh yeah. All night he could go. In fact he could go all fucking week. He wanted to see Josh sweat. He was a frustrated boy, was Cody.

"Oh yeah...c'mon Lomberger, that all ya got?" he snarled.

SPANK.

"Don't even think about backchat Runnels," growled Josh, "Or I'll..."

"You'll WHAT?" smirked Cody between slutty moans and cries, "Just shut up and fuck me."

And so it went on. Hard. Fast. Loud. Josh was working up one hell of a sweat. So was Cody. The younger man just wanted to rip this damn constricting ring off and just blow his load. But at the same time he wanted to treasure the moment with his man. It might be months before he could see Josh again.

Fuck it. Make the most. Make Josh as fucking happy as Josh was making him right now.

"Joshy..." he whined, "Stop...stop...sweetie...please...stop!"

"Why?" snapped Josh, deliberately pausing whilst touching Cody's spot.

"Cos...cos...aahh...ahh...wanna...please you..."

"Oh now you remembered there's two of us?" Josh said, keeping his tone severe but the glint in his eyes playful. This was fun. Being in charge. "OK."

He pulled out. And removed his cock ring.

"JOSHY!"

Josh chuckled naughtily.

"I want to christen my new sofa," he said.

"But...I am so fucking desperate to jizz as you wreck me..."

"SO romantic," Josh scoffed.

"SO horny!" Cody whined back.

Josh slowly crawled around, so Cody had full view of his stunning flying bird back tattoo and his pert, youthful, thankfully still smooth...ass.

"C'mon honey, tomorrow...I promise..."

"You keep saying it Joshy but you always want to bottom..."

"Please?"

Cody kneeled behind the smaller, elder man and began to liberally coat his fingers and himself with lube. Almost too much.

"I'm old so I won't last," purred Josh seductively as he writhed on Cody's fingers.

"SHUSH!"

"Shut me up then Cody."

"Fuck Joshy you can be such a little..."

"Slut?"

"Yes."

SPANK!

"Do it again."

SPANK!

"When did you get so fucking naughty?"

"When I'm away from the love of my life."

"Sap."

"COming from YOU...OWWW! Oh fuck...fuck ouch...ow...careful.."

Cody had slid inside Josh without the small man exprecting it. He pulled Josh to him so they were hugging. Making it intimate. He wanted to see Josh transfrom into the little woman he did when he bottomed.

SLowly he began to move.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhh...ahhh yeah...yeah...yeah...oh yes...aahhh...ahh..."

"Miss me Joshy?"

"Can;t...ahh...speak how much..."

"C'mon Joshy...cum for me..."

"But you..."

"You're crying Joshy..."

"Just...ahh...sweat...thanks to you...ahh...ah.."

Josh had gone up at least an octave and a half. He kissed Cody in earnest, melting into the larger body behind him. He just needed to feel loved one final time. Just once more. Then he'll settle back into his usual role.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...ahh..."

"Close?"

Josh nodded.

"Don't stop honey...yes...oh yes...ahhh...ahh..." Josh trailed off before suddenly biting back a scream. He froze and edged with all his might. He then grabbed the cock ring and painfully re applied it. Ow. Sensitive.

"Joshy?"

"Had you going there didn't I? On your back Coddles."

Cody was flat on his back in milliseconds. Legs raised. He ripped his ring off. Oh yes. Now he was talking.

"Joshy...take that fucking thing off."

"OK..."

Josh obeyed him before gingerly entering Cody one last time. Cody wrapped his legs right around the smaller man, and as Josh thrust into him, he pushed his ass right back to meet him halfway. This was well and truly a coupling not a fucking.

Both men were now crying out in ecstasy, breaking to devour each other's lips...Cody was so close...so fucking close after months of neglect...it was no good...he couldn't take it much longer. He threw his arms back, gripping the sofa arm and screamed as jet after jet of a much suppressed orgasm finally exploded across his perfect ripped abs.

"Don't stop Joshy..." he gasped, "Don't stop until you've filled me the fuck up."

SLutty Cody was the hottest Cody in Josh;s eyes. Always. He began to pound Cody as hard as his protesting body would allow him...more...more...yes...fuck yes...he yelled and cursed as he finally came too, deep inside his boyfriend, just as Cody's hand (the one with the promise ring) gripped his tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Firstly let me apologise for the addition of a TNA roster member in Joshy...yes it's true. He is in TNA now. Albeit without a goatee but that's just literary licence...it is fanfic after all ;) . I still dislike TNA but I love Joshy and also torn loyalties for Coddles could be something to explore.<strong>

**So Sheamus and Cesaro...I got carried away by thoughts of those two and before I knew it bam they were having it off. Remember this is a few weeks from the previous chapter but I gather it must seem like revolving doors to readers. Other stuff happened in my life and ideas changed since C18.**

**And Paige and Summer have split. I was inspired by her (Paige's) tweets re: the Bellas and thought I'd tap into the IWC plus Total Divas and also it was a new challenge to write a female-female relationship. And I love evil bitch!AJ. Especially now she';s frigging champ AGAIN. **

**I tried to keep the Miz levels under control here! But failed. And a little bit of Ambrollins...I didn;t want Dean to return and immediately fall into Seth's arms like nothing happened...keeping things sad for those two for the time being. Till Dean loves himself some more anyway.**

**Hope y'all liked this anyway x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 21**

_Last chapter was so long and covered so many stories that I've considered it 19 AND 20 in one. So no I haven't gone bonkers nor do I fear #20 for superstitious reasons! Glad people liked Sheasaro...who knows where that will lead.._

_And I appreciate Jody/Cosh Rhews might not be everyone's cup of tea with Josh defecting to the Other Promotion but I can't help myself...after all this series did start out back in 2011 based around Josh..anyway. Who knows Charlie, you may get the infamous DE sooner ;) Rybaxel 3 way may have to wait with Ryback out and Curtis being his nurse I'm afraid...:P_

_I had to slot in Dean's return around all the Paigummer, Jody, Sheasaro and Miziggler drama so sorry about that being brief!_

_This is set after NOC and on the following Raw in Memphis, TN. And was written mostly before this week's Raw in Chicago. Which also had a lot of content that could have come from this story and I'm only halfway through it!_

* * *

><p>The sun rose upon Nashville, Tennessee early Monday morning.<p>

In a suburban house, in the master bedroom, two men were on the bed. The house's main occupant, TNA's new announcer signing and former WWE announcer/developmental wrestler Josh Mathews, was on his back on the bed.

New WWE Tag Champion Stardust AKA Cody Rhodes was atop him, slowly riding, his delicate hands gripping the smaller pectorals, soft whimpers leaving his throat.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh..."

Cody had woken Josh up early after gently placing Josh's sleeping puppy Link outside on the landing for a morning love fest. After all, who knows when he could see his beloved boyfriend again?

"Fuck...fuck yeah..." grunted Josh appreciatively, eyes glued to the dark-haired Adonis impaled on his cock.

"Ohhh Joshyy...don't...wanna...leave..."

"Sssh...don't talk...just enjoy it honey..."

"Mmmmfff..." Cody leaned down with a deep-throated whimper to claim his lips. He was prolonging this as much as he could. His prostate was being hit just perfect in this position...this rhythm...not too slow...not too fast. No dirty party-boy Sean Cody style cowboy fucking this time. He looked over at the full length mirror and caught a glimpse of his slightly sweat-sheened, toned and muscular figure, forming delicious curves of ecstasy as he worked his body like a pro.

Josh couldn;'t get enough. His bottoming phase had finally been satisfied enough. He was content to allow Cody (aka the self-declared best power bottom in WWE) take over and do what he wanted.

"Don't stop...never stop..." mewed Cody, his pouty lips parted, emotion streaming from every pore in his pretty face...he was so close and couldn't edge much longer.

Josh reached for the younger man's hands and clutched them tight. He could tell that Cody was itching to come.

"C'mon...baby.." he purred.

"Ahhh...!"

"Good boy Coddles..."

"AAAH!"

"Yeah...c'mon...cum for me."

COdy just let out a sudden sharp wail and threw his head back as he erupted all over the elder, smaller man beneath him.

But he wouldn't stop moving. Urging Josh to finish off inside him.

"Please...Joshy..."

Josh had no choice. Cody was far stronger than him. He snapped his slim hips up and down with more force. Come on...he urged his orgasm, building slowly and torturously behind his toned abs...more...keep on Cody that's a good boy...yes...fuck yes...he kept his grunts as mannish as he could...a total contrast to when he was on bottom...he threw his head back as he went burning over the edge, crying out in ecstasy.

Cody just had the most satisfied grin on his pretty face as he felt Josh explode inside him. He felt so fucking complete. He giggled as Josh lay gasping for breath.

"Love you," he mewled, leaning down for more kisses.

"Love you too...little minx," Josh panted, playfully swatting that perfect ass cheek.

Cody's knees buckled and he stumbled gracelessly onto Josh.

"OOOF..."

He eased himself off and wriggled to lay beside his beloved. Hashtag jelly legs.

"Might have to call in sick to Raw, can't get my legs to work," he smirked.

"No Coddles. Not becoming of a champ."

"You can hide me here Joshy..." Big puppy dog blue eyes.

"No Coddles...stop it..."

"Pweeeeease..."

Blink blink. Sad face. Thumb in mouth.

"Cody."

"MUH!" Arms folded, massive pout.

Josh couldn';t help but laugh. Cody was the master emotional blackmailer. Even though it was playful.

Cody struggled to his feet. He walked a little bow leggedly (ow his ass hurt. In the best possible way) and opened the door.

WUFF!

Link was awake and wondering why he wasn't in his bed.

"Put something on!" Josh barked, "You'll scare him!"

Cody pouted and shut the door. He reached for his jockstrap and slipped it on. Modesty covered. Ass still cheekily out.

Josh sighed and shook his head.

Cody picked the puppy up and padded back into the bedroom. He held Link to his face before shooting the big sad eyes at Josh again.

Double puppy dog eyes. Josh could NOT resist that surely?

"Pweeease Joshy...Link's on my side...wook at dat wittle faaaace.."

"Cody Garrett Runnels."

"HARRRUMPH!"

"Behave. Your job is already at risk."

"Bitch I don't care. After all I've had TNA dick in me twice in the last twelve hours and both times jizzed the hardest I have in years."

"Language!" Josh snapped, "Not in front of Link!"

COdy pretended not to hear as he made a big fuss of the adorable retriever puppy. He had to find a collar like that for Pharaoh. Brandi would SO not approve though! He climbed onto the bed as Josh rummaged for some lounge pants. Enjoying the view of that bubble butt.

"Nice view huh Link," he giggled, "Your mommy is a hottie."

"Stop it!" Josh hissed, blushing as he pulled some lounge pants on.

"Nope. You missed me really Joshy."

"Yeah I did but not your corruption of innocent young minds."

"Link doesn't care do you boy? He should see how much his daddy loves his mommy."

Cody was absolutely besotted with this little pup. It was like their child. Josh should have named the pup Jody. After both of them. This was a snapshot of the dream post-wrestling future Cody had fantasised about. He wou;dn't have chosen Nashville but this was close enough.

"What you gonna do today?" he asked.

"Might walk round Memphis...don';t you quote the Cher tune at me, I saw what I just did," Josh said, placing his specs on, "I'm gonna go see if Paige is up."

"Hungry Link?" Cody asked the dog, "Let's go get you some food."

"Put something on!" hissed Josh.

"Nope."

"Coddles..."

"Mommy's so uptight," Cody said to the pup, following Josh out in just his jock.

Josh gave up and just resigned himself to shaking his head and 'disapproving' of Cody. He should cut the ravenette some slack. And that booty was popping. He headed downstairs and knocked on the guest room door.

"Knock knock? Hello?"

"Come in."

Cody pushed past Josh and opened the door, allowing Link to bound inside. Paige was sat at the dressing table, tying up her recently washed hair into a messy bun.

"Morning," he trilled, perching on the bed and crossing one never-ending leg over the other.

"Morning, surprised you can sit down," she teased.

"Cheeky," Cody said, "Ready for Raw?"

"As I ever will be," sighed Paige, "I watched Total Divas before bed. Wish I hadn't."

"Oh yeah, the Summer-Nattie car catfight," Cody said.

"Part of me sided with Natalya...that's so bad isn't it?" Paige confessed, "But the rest of me wanted to knock her out."

"That shit's all scripted you know," Cody said, picking Link back up.

"Looks like Rosa's going to snog Natalya next week, way to rub my snout in it," scoffed Paige.

"Rosa?" Josh paled, "SHe's into girls?"

"Yeah, did you not know...?"

"She used to bully both of us with Slater and Gabriel," explained Cody, "Well bully Joshy. She's gotten tolerable since rehab but I dunno."

"You guys hungry?" asked Josh, changing the subject.

"Nope," Cody smirked, getting to his feet and sauntering past Paige to ensure she got an eyeful of his naked, jock-framed ass.

"Not now I've just had an eyeful of cakes," smirked the former two time Divas champion, "Lucky Josh. That's an amazing arse. Can I smack it?"

"Go right ahead," Cody said, bending over jsut enough.

The young girl slapped that perfect smooth booty.

"Damn," she said, "Eden and Josh get to grab that every night."

"Correction, Joshy gets to fuck it," COdy smirked.

Josh was crimson and shook his head. Cody, as predicted, now he'd had the service he'd craved, was serving strong Sami Zayn tea.

"You and Sami are like peas in a pod," Paige remarked.

Cody's phone was going off.

_** WWEGraves StardustWWE** Former WWE announcer ** realjoshmathews** joins TNA, huh? Well that's rich._

_#Hypocrite_

"Ugh! What's he fucking tweeting me for?!" snarled Cody.

"WHo?" asked Paige.

"Whorey Graves."

Josh rolled his eyes.

He knew he shouldn't. And he couldn't at the moment. His notifications flashed once more.

_** RobbieEImpact WWEGraves realjoshmathews** Oh look another unwanted bit of McMahon's trash. #WrestlingNotSportsEntertainment._

Really?

Josh was still unable to tweet for another couple of days. Not that he'd give those two losers the satisfaction by tweeting back. He knew the BroMans would have the knives out for him. A risk he was willing to take to get a regular paycheck again.

* * *

><p>In a hotel in another part of Nashville, a redheaded Irishman's eyes flickered open and immediatley he jumped as he gazed back into a handsome, rugged, bald man's eyes.<p>

Cesaro had been watching Sheamus sleep for the past ten minutes. LAst night was some epic sex. Better than Swagger. He hoped Sheamus hadn't gotten cold feet.

_**From: Barrett**_

_Fucking hot as fuck mate. You rode him good you hungry slag ;) Wanked twice over it already._

Now Sheamus had absolutely no excuse to feel guilty.

Cesaro pecked the vermilion bristles.

"_Morgen_," he rasped.

"Alright," Sheamus replied, sitting up.

"Wade enjoyed the video," Cesaro smirked, rolling onto his stomach, his powerful, thickset, in-proportion hairy body visible. He cut a most delectable sight on the crisp white hotel sheets.

"Did he now?" asked Sheamus.

"As much as I enjoyed being in it," Cesaro replied, going for a kiss.

Sheamus returned it.

Cesaro smiled warmly.

"You're a big fella," Sheamus commented, indicating the Swiss' semi hard cock, "Sure you enjoy taking it more?"

"Been giving most of my life, nice to be on the receiving end," smirked the Swiss, "Just because I could break any one of your limbs doesn't mean I don't enjoy you in me. And I even made you a coffee."

He reached over to the bedside table and handed Sheamus a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks mate, wow aren't you domesticated," chuckled the Irishman.

"Lots you don't know about me," Cesaro rasped, straddling Sheamus. He had woken up with a huge hardon that refused to go down. Would Sheamus be up for another go?

Sheamus smirked.

"Keep those hormones under control manbag."

"Or what?" growled Cesaro, locking his thigs around Sheamus' sheet covered torso.

"I'm not totally yours to have," Sheamus reminded him, leaning to check his phone.

About four texts and snapchats from Wade.

**_From: Stuey_**

_HOT AS FUCK VIDEO :O._

**_From: Stuey_**

_Bet you're shagging him ragged still arent ya? Haven;'t wanked so hard to a vid in my life._

**_From: Stuey_**

_This is the result. _

Attached was a photo of Wade's abs with splashes of semen.

Sheamus chuckled. Wade was such a dirty bleeder. But it seemed he was encouraging this playing away with Cesaro thing. The Irishman had to admit it was bloody hot sex. He tapped a response.

**_To: Stuey _**

_Morning ;) So you liked it then? He even made me coffee :P_

Cesaro snatched the phone and leaned down to kiss Sheamus lustfully.

"Hey!" Sheamus protested.

"You can sext the wife later.." he growled, ripping the covers off the Irishman. He was like a man possessed. He began to grind against Sheamus, moaning and grunting.

Sheamus groaned back. Wow. The Swiss was absolutely hot for him! Sheamus was reminded of this rugby player he used to screw around with back in Dublin before he signed with WWE. Same build as Cesaro, total manly man but in the bedroom, a filthy slut.

He moaned as the Swiss jerked both their cocks together.

"Anyone...oh fuck...would think you've not had sex for ten years!" he grunted.

"You're the best fucking sex I've had in ten years Farrelly," snarled Cesaro, wriggling down to start hungrily sucking Sheamus off, "You've awoken something inside me.."

Wow.

The pound-for-pound strongest man in this company was completely in lust with Sheamus. Good job he and Swagger were only casual. But would Wade appreciate this? Did Wade have any idea that Cesaro was far keener on him than he first thought? Why was Wade so for this? Had he met someone back home?

Sheamus gasped as tight heat surrounded him suddenly, without warning. Powerful thighs pushed against his own. Cesaro's mouth in an O of grateful lust.

"You little...!" he gasped. The Swiss was taller and as thick as him, so less of the 'little' but Sheamus was the top here.

"Couldn't...resist," panted Cesaro, leaning close, his breath hot and ragged.

"You're bloody heavy," complained Sheamus.

"WHatever, you're fucking thick...now do me you hot bear," snarled Cesaro.

"Bear? You calling me fat Castignioli?" snarled Sheamus, a playful glint in his eyes.

"No!" gasped Cesaro. Sheamus did intimidate him a little. Part of the intense attraction for him.

"Get off me now!" snapped Sheamus, "On your hands and knees you manbag wearing faggot."

"Gonna play that are we?" snarled Cesaro, veins popping in his enormous ripped arms, relucantly climbing off the object of his desires.

Sheamus was turning himself on more and more. Wow this was fun. Cesaro was half scared, half defiant. But the Swiss was obeying him.

Wow.

What a sight.

Sheamus took a photo.

He sent it to Wade.

**_To: Stuey_**

_Look at him! He's so up for it this morning! What shall i do? hashtag firstworld problems LOL ;)_

Wade messaged back instantly.

**_From: Stuey_**

_Oh fucking hell I'm out getting coffee! Just had to hide in the bogs. Spank his arse. Make him your bitch Ste. Oh man I want to see this so bad. Maybe...we could both DP him sometime :P_

Whoa.

Sheamus was beginning to feel out of his depth. Wade was a dirty bloke and a half. How much of a latent slut was Cesaro? He was beginning to feel like a pawn in their game. Almost like Cesaro and Wade were in on this together...hmmmmm.

Cesaro was a mass of raging testosterone. He was fighting the urge to jerk off. Come on Sheamus, stop texting and give him some attention!

Sheamus had a better idea. He coated himself in lubricant and began to slowly line up behind Cesaro. He had the most incredible arse. He just oozed masculinity.

The Irishman slowly entered the Swiss. He was going be tender instead. Go against the grain.

"Ohhh yeah..." growled Cesaro as he was penetrated.

Sheamus pulled the taller man up so their bodies were entwined, and began to peck the back of that thick, sinewy neck. He moved in and out, cuddling the big Swiss as he fucked him.

Cesaro's growls petered out into deep, throaty groans of satisfaction. This just felt incredible. Sheamus was the fucking best. He turned and stole some kisses, groaning against the vermilion bristled lips.

"Like that mate?" Sheamus whispered huskily.

Cesaro nodded.

"Make love to me," he panted, unusually vulnerable.

Sheamus noted this. He felt sorry for the bloke. He was such a man's man and was probably hurt from the way Miz used him for so long but because of his strength, power and whom he was, felt like he couldn't feel pissed about it.

He pulled out.

"Turn around mate," he purred seductively, "Look at me not at that bloody wall."

Cesaro did so. He wriggled around and straddled Sheamus, slowly impaling his huge body on the Irishman once more, locking his powerful arms around the thick ivory neck.

"Ohhh fuck," grunted Cesaro. His prostate was being touched perfectly. This was nice. Really nice. So horny. And with someone he trusted.

"Yeah? You like that mate?" Sheamus whispered.

Cesaro nodded, eyes heavy.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett was in the shopping centre restrooms, watching the video of Sheamus and Cesaro yet again, fisting his cock. If someone caught him he'd have a lot of explaining to do. His other half and the Swiss made a bloody hot couple. He was a touch jealous. Especially as Cesaro had said he really fancied Sheamus. Like REALLY fancied him.<p>

Their match last night was horny as fuck. When Sheamus had bellowed at Cesaro to hit him harder...Wade had to pause to take care of business yet again. He was frustrated as hell. Of course it helped that Cesaro was fucking hot too. He'd shag the Swiss in a heartbeat.

Knock knock.

Oh bloody hellfire.

He paused the video.

"Er...fuck off, I'm in here," he said, in a terrible American accent that was blatantly English-pretending-to-be-Yankee-Doodle.

"Likely story Bad News," came a deep raspy voice, "Why don't you blow that load up me instead?"

Oh NO.

BLOODY COREY GRAVES!

How did he know Wade was here?!

Was he stalking Wade? The Brit thought Graves had a new job at HQ?

He huffed.

"Leave me alone, stop bloody stalking me!" he spat.

"Day off sexy," Corey purred, "Open that door and let me take care of you."

"I wouldn't touch your dirty arse if you were the last one available on the planet!" Wade snapped.

"Whatever Barrett, your boyfriend is fucking a Swiss now. He's not into you anymore. So come to my place and I'll give you what need. I'm so willing."

"You're a dirty sket who's probably got every STi going!" Wade growled. How the HELL did Corey know about Sheamus and Cesaro?! Had he hacked Wade's iCloud or something?

"Don't listen to Zayn's bile, he's jealous cos his boyfriend blatantly wants me," Corey replied, "Come on Barrett."

Wade buckled up his jeans and opened the door.

The tattooed savior of misbehavior smirked at him, dressed in a tight vest and very tight skinny jeans that clung to every curve of his pert ass. Silver aviator shades adorned his stubbled face and smart tan espadrilles encased his feet, showcasing his slim bare ankles under the turnups of his skinnies.

"Well hey," purred Corey, "Looking hot and bothered today."

Wade nodded curtly.

"I've got stuff to do," he grunted.

"Course you have sexy Brit, me," Corey snarled, getting right in his personal space, his cologne (cheap) invading Wade's nostrils.

"If you don't get out my bloody way I'm reporting you for sexual harassment," snapped the Brit.

"We're not at work honey," Corey purred, "In a public place."

Wade snarled in frustration and shoved past the irritating ex NXT Tag Champion and out of the bathroom.

"You won't get far Bennett," teased Corey.

"Oh really, well I will drive the whole bloody freeway...hell I'll drive to bloody Memphis to get rid of you!" snapped Wade.

"Won't get a mile without these," smirked Corey, jangling some keys at him. He'd swiped Wade's car keys whilst he was on the phone in the coffee shop. Now he had Wade over a barrel. And he'd get the prime British beef he'd been craving for a while. He was sick of the booking staff's cocks.

"Give me those!" bellowed Wade.

"Magic word?" Corey teased.

"Please." snarled Wade.

"Have to do better than that," Corey replied, shoving them down the front of his jeans.

"You fucking..." Wade grabbed the front of his vest.

"Ohh WAde you animal," moaned Corey, "Come to my place and take all that aggression out."

"Give me my motherfucking keys you dirty little scrote."

"Oh WADE!" Corey was getting turned on by Wade's gutter mouth and rough Lancashire accent. He liked his men bad mouthed and rude. Mmmm; "Talk dirty to me...yeah..."

"You make me physically sick," spat Wade, "You give me my bloody keys this minute or I'll call the cops."

"Ooooh men in uniform, and it's not even my birthday," Corey smirked, "You'll have to get the keys yourself."

He turned to the wall, ass out.

What the hell was Wade to do?

* * *

><p>"Ohhh...ohhh...fuck..." Cesaro was in heaven. He was riding Sheamus and kissing him frequently.<p>

"Good man," Sheamus breathed, allowing Cesaro to run that callused hand through his hair.

"Can't..." Cesaro slipped into distinctly garbled German that was impossible to decipher...he was thundering close to the edge..couldn't stop himself...his growls grew louder.

Sheamus clung to the ripped back, holding the big fellow steady. Cesaro's thick hairy thighs were wrapped around him.

"Kiss me," Cesaro snarled.

Sheamus obeyed him.

Cesaro broke it and bellowed roughly suddenly, convulsing and exploding between their muscular bodies. Oh fuck it was intense...he couldn't stop it...fuck...

"_Ich liebe dich_..."

Oh shit.

His tongue had gotten loose.

Sheamus remembered that from German at school. Oh shit indeed.

"Like you too mate," he whispered, slapping Cesaro on the back.

"Sorry.." mumbled the Swiss.

"S'Ok," Sheamus said, "You got a bit carried away, that's all."

"You are fucking amazing," Cesaro growled, pecking Sheamus' lips once more, "Can I room with you after Raw?"

"Be rude to say no," smirked Sheamus, "What about Biff Tannen? What would he say?"

"Who cares about him, he's got a wife and child," Cesaro said, "And you're so much better in bed."

He was still hugging Sheamus.

"I had no idea you were this clingy," the Irishman teased.

"I'm not clingy!" snapped Cesaro, "I just like you!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking, loosen up mate," Sheamus said, "Hey...up ya get."

Cesaro climbed off him. He was hurt. Sheamus wasn't taking it seriously.

He stomped into the bathroom.

Sheamus followed him inside before the door got slammed in his face.

"Sorry mate...I didn't mean to offend you," he said.

"Fine," Cesaro sighed, "Didn't mean to be such a girl about it."

"Blokes have feelings, Christ...you show yours more than Stuey does," Sheamus said, "You can still break both my legs with one arm...I'm a bit scared of you if I'm honest."

"Same," confessed Cesaro, "That's what turns me on about you Farrelly. You're one of the few guys here who can match me in strength..plus the Irish temper."

"So accept my apology," Sheamus said, pecking him on the lips.

"If you scrub my back," Cesaro smirked, bending down to pick up a towel. Sheamus slapped that furry arse.

The Swiss smirked more as he switched the shower on.

* * *

><p>Wade looked around him.<p>

He could run for the hills. But how the hell would he get home now that little bastard nicked his car keys?

Or it was give in and shag that nasty whore JUST to get home again. Wade wouldn't touch Corey with a bargepole. He just looked dirty. He wouldn't even accept a condom from Corey because Wade was willing to bet Corey put holes in every packet. And plus Corey wasn't six foot plus, muscular and manly.

Wade bet Sheamus and Cesaro were bonking their arses off right now. What he'd give to be in a sandwich with those two. If it had been any other bloke Wade would have told them to fuck right off; Sheamus was HIS. But because the Englishman also wanted a piece of the rugged and super strong Swiss himself...it was strangely OK. Sheamus had jokingly said to screw Corey if the frustration got too much...

But Wade could also bother his arse jumping on a plane to Tennessee and seeing his Irish other half now his shoulder was healing up nicely. But ugh Miz would be there. And it might feel different with Cesaro and Sheamus in person. What if Cesaro turned out to be a clingy jealous harpy underneath his tough manly exterior and ended up beating the crap out of the Brit? Wade was a bareknuckle fighter but Cesaro might just have his arse beat in a true fight.

"Come on Barrett, you know you want your keys," purred Corey.

"Fuck off."

"Not very nice is it?" Corey padded over to him.

"Just give me the bloody car keys."

"Ask nicely or get them yourself."

"Give me those bastard keys."

He shoved Corey against the wall.

Shit.

Bad idea in front of people.

"Get back in those bogs." he growled.

"Ohhh WADE!" moaned Corey, "Anything you say!"

He rushed inside.

Wade stomped in after him.

Corey was in a stall, undoing his jeans.

"Come and get them," he moaned, "Open goal Barrett."

Fuck.

Wade will wash but he'll never be clean.

He unzipped Corey's tight jeans and saw there was a damp patch on Corey's skimpy...jockstrap. Yuck. Slag.

"Ohhh yeah...get your hands on me!"

"Shut up. Drop your knickers!"

"Yes sir!"

Corey tore his jock down, the keys jangling and glinting in the light. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum. Come on Wade, here he was, half naked, and turned the fuck on! What was WRONG with the Brit? No other man resisted Corey apart from Adrian Neville. Must be an English thing. Hard to get. Simon Gotch was a good fuck.

As was Troy McLain.

What a shame Bill DeMott caught them and had Troy fired.

But Corey did enjoy sex at the Performance Center. He knew he was untouchable. And although right now Corey was lusting after Barrett, the real big fish to catch was back at NXT. Fergal Devitt. Or Finn what-ever-he-was-calling-himself-now. Sami might have poisoned THAT hot Irishman against him initially. But give it some weeks. After all, Corey ALWAYS got what (and who) he wanted. No exceptions. But for now, this hot, angry English bull will do just fantastic.

Wade leaned over and grabbed his keys.

Corey pounced, shoving Wade against the wall.

"Get off," snarled Wade.

"You think I'll let you just take the keys? Come on Wade, back to my place? You'll feel better after you've blown a load up my ass."

"And they say romance is dead, no wonder your bloke left you and shacked up with Joel Redman," Wade spat.

Corey snarled, demeanour changing in a flash. NOBODY mentioned his beloved Jesse White! NOBODY!

He grabbed Wade by the throat.

"How fucking dare you! You know nothing about my relationship with him!" he cried, eyes flashing.

Whoa.

Wade was taken aback.

"Yet you think nothing of trying to break others up, slag," he spat.

"If you don't come back to my place, I'll tell Kevin Dunn you were spying on the NXT DIvas locker room."

"Please!" Wade snorted. Was this guy for real.

"Kevin trusts me," Corey sneered.

"I bet he does...when you suck his dick," snapped Wade.

"So?" smirked Corey, "I'm a go getter Barrett. Means my job is safe."

Wade shook his head.

He unlocked the door.

"I'm not messing Barrett," Corey said, "Come on. Just a little bit of fun? You're a red blooded man."

"Fine!" snapped Wade, "If it shuts you up!"

He could not tell Sheamus about it. And he was gonna buy a bloody condom. Super strength. Maybe double wrap if necessary. He padded to the vending machine on the wall to buy some.

Corey redressed himself. Yes. Yes. Yes! He got himself one hell of a fuck for the day! And Wade believed his stupid little blackmail.

He padded over to Wade.

"Hi!" he grinned.

"OK don't get too happy," Wade snapped gruffly.

"Yay!" Corey stole a sloppy kiss. Ugh his breath stank. Ugh why did he have to link arms with Wade? Now Wade couldn't even do a runner! He was stuck now. He was going to have to screw the cheap skankbag!

* * *

><p>THe Interstate linking Nashville and Memphis was fairly busy but thankfully the weather was warm today. In the back of the car was the now ex-Divas Champion Paige, with a baby Labrador puppy on her lap.<p>

"Thank you so much for driving us," she said, "I'll pay you some petrol money."

"Paige, I told you, you're a friend, I wouldn't make you pay your own travel," Josh Mathews said, "Seems silly. And I can stick two fingers up at all my haters."

"Kermit the fat frog will be sick as a pig," Cody Rhodes snarled, "Oh. Correction. He IS a pig. A cum pig. ANd an insult to highly intelligent animals like pigs."

"Meow," Paige remarked.

"Claws away Coddles," sighed Josh, "Don't go getting into trouble will you?"

"If he starts anything I won't be responsible for my actions Joshy," Cody said obstinately, gripping Josh's free hand harder and tighter.

"Same with Her Royal Shortness," Paige said, "I'm a split second away from slapping that bitch in the face."

"Don't blame you," Josh said, "But please...don't get yourselves in trouble."

"Tell you who else I'd like to kick in the face," snapped Cody, "Robbie E AKA the Pauly D slash Ryder knock off. I thought it was 2014 not 2010. Jersey Shore is SO four years ago."

"I can handle him," Josh said, "They're not all bad at TNA. Can we not get into this again?"

"Fine," Cody sighed, "But we're the ones who've gained Steen, Devitt and Kenta."

"Coddles..." Josh sighed.

"Sorry Joshy," Cody stopped himself. He needed to keep his feelings about TNA to himself. He was happy that Josh was working but WHY there? He didn't want to fall out with the man he loved again. But he wasn't happy about it; "What you gonna do once you've dropped us off?"

"Take Link for a little walk, maybe get some lunch before I head home," Josh said, "Got another meeting with TNA officials later."

Cody bit back the bile. No Cody. Don't piss Josh off. Get over it. Dustin worked there and you didn't get mad at him.

"Sure you can't hang around for a litlte while?" he pleaded.

"No Coddles, if you're seen with me..."

"Not like it's a secret you're my boyfriend," Cody replied.

"Fraternisation will get you punished and maybe fired," Josh replied, "You know Vince. Firing would be too easy. They'll humiliate and punish your ass off first. Is it worth it?"

"If it means I can see you again then yeah," Cody said fiercely.

"Well I want to see you on Raw tonight so try not to piss someone off honey," Josh said.

"Awww bless," Paige remarked, "Won't they tell you off at TNA?"

"They can't bug my TV," Josh said, "I still watch the product. If only to see what you two are up to. Nice to see Lay on TV last week."

"You need to see Lay," Cody said.

"Only if she's there," Josh replied.

Cody was busy texting her.

_**To: Lay**_

_hi Lay, you at the arena yet? Get off yo new man's cock if your not :P_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Lay**_

_You really know how to talk to a woman don't you ;) If you must know I got here 5 minutes ago. Where did you vanish to last night? xx_

Tap tap tap.

_**To: Lay **_

_Secret *monkey emoji* Will tell you when we get there :P Not with Brandi or Dustin BTW ;) x_

_**From: Lay**_

_Please tell me you haven't..._

_**To: Lay**_

_Haven't what *angel emoji*. Oooopss I appear to let this photo slip hahaha ;) x_

He attached a selfie of himself and Josh holding Link taken this morning outside the house. He giggled cutely as he sent it.

_**From: Lay**_

_WAIT WHAT?! You kept that quiet! Is he with you now? I want to see him if he is!_

_**To: Lay**_

_Ask me VERY nicely and you can see him *cute monkey emoji*._

"Car selfie!" he said as Josh slowed down at some traffic lights.

"Can we all fit in?" Paige said, leaning forward.

Josh leaned into shot as Cody took it from the front camera.

"Faaaaanks," he said, "For Lay."

"Coddles...be careful who you send stuff to," Josh said.

"I'm being careful," pouted Cody, texting the photo to Layla. And to Curtis with a 'HIIII!' message. And to Sami Zayn.

Curtis replied.

_**From: The Perfect Bestie**_

_Oh heyy ;) Great match, congrats :)_

_**To: The Perfect Bestie.**_

_Miss you though :( I have so much news, will call you to explain the pic :) x_

_**From: The Perfect Bestie**_

_Doesn't take a genius. Also, been reading dirtsheets re: your man. BTW like my outfit? LOL x_

A photo.

Curtis was standing in the mirror. A white jockstrap on, showing off his amazing ass. And a nurse's cap on his head. Nothing else.

"Omigod.." Cody breathed, "Curtis...!"

"What?" Josh asked, "Wait you said you were just sending it to Lay!"

"Curtis is my bestie," Cody pouted, "He won't tell. Look at this photo! He's Ryback's hot nurse!"

"Let me see!" Paige said.

"No. You're sensitive and female," Cody said, showing Josh.

"Holy booty, his just won't quit," Josh said.

"It's gotten bigger I swear," Cody said, "You could bounce quarters off that thing. Kim Kardashian eat your heart out."

"You might as well show me," Paige said.

"No! You're a sensitive Sapphic female," Cody said.

"HAve you forgotten who I am?" teased Paige, "I'm not some prissy little girl. I could wrestle you to the mat any day of the week. Now show me."

"Le sigh," Cody said, showing her the naughty photo of Curtis.

"Whoa..." she breathed, "He should insure that! I'm going to call him Kim from now on."

"Why?" asked Josh, giggling.

"Hello? Kim, big arse? Duh!"

"Ohh...yeah, sorry just watching that minivan, not paying full attention.."

"ANd doesn't it suck that Ryback injured his groin so he can't even fuck it," Cody said.

"I don't need to know!" squealed Paige.

Cody was tapping a message to Curtis.

_**To: The Perfect Bestie**_

_HOT AF :O How you coping? Obvs Ryback can look but not touch :( lol x_

_**From: The Perfect Bestie**_

_He can touch ;) Just not with his cock :P I'm getting enough rewards for my nursing don't you worry bitch ;) No complaints on my bedside manner aha x_

Cody giggled mischievously.

"Lemme guess, Curtis is telling you exactly what Ryback does to him?" Josh said.

"Oh yeah," Cody smirked, "If you say, get hurt at Total Nonstop Awful, and you need a nurse..."

Lascivious eyebrow wiggles aplenty.

"Stop it. Ladies and puppies present."

* * *

><p><strong>Memphis, TN<strong>

Two men were enjoying a nice lunch in one of the Country city's more upmarket bistros. Both smartly dressed. A blonde and a brunette.

The brunette's feet were surrounded by shopping bags.

The blonde was picking at some steamed chicken and veg.

The brunette had the most enormous plate of steak and fries. And a milkshake.

"Thank you for taking me shopping and to lunch Nicholas," simpered the brunette.

"It's cool bro," the blonde replied, "Kinda a date I suppose."

He reached for the brunette's hand who beamed, showing perfect white teeth. Awww. Dolph Ziggler and new Intercontinental Champion the Miz. Dolph was getting used to the more-than-just-bros-who-screw-one-another thing now and knew that to keep Mike The Miz happy was to be a gentleman in the street, a chef in the kitchen and a stud in the bedroom. Oh and be generous at paying up when eating out.

"I love you," Mike simpered, removing his flashy designer shades to fix those big blue eyes on his beloved. Jack WHO?

"Luvs ya too," Dolph replied. He was trying to be suave. He was a smart, smooth talker anyway but he needed to keep it classy when they were out and about. He wanted to know if Mike really did dig flowers and chocolates or was it just part of his 'chickification' fetish? Ah. He had an idea. He pulled Mike's tanned hand to his lips and kissed it. Man he felt cheesy.

But the smile on Mike's face widened even more. He took a sip of water before leaning towards Dolph and claiming his lips in the middle of the restaurant. He didn't care if they were seen. He was having an Awesome time. And this steak was fucking good. Sure Dolph ribbed him about carb content but he knew Mike liked his food. Dolph was the slender athlete. Mike was the cuddly chunky bear.

Dolph was wining and dining his man to make up for their early start (and empty stomach cardio workout) which meant the morning sex couldn't happen. Mike ahd been SO pouty.

"So er...what do you make of Ambrose being back?" Mike asked, "You know, your ex."

"He's not my ex, just someone I fooled around with a few times," Dolph said.

"Why Nicky? He's fucking Reby Sky with a dick. He's classless, trashy and dirty!"

"Where's this come from?" asked Dolph.

Mike had been so happy last night. Not mentioned Dean's return at all.

"Now he's here will you want him again?" pouted Mike.

"No, don't be silly," Dolph said.

"He's nice and slim," Mike said sadly, "Truth time. It's why I hate him...cos he went after Jake...and he's got such a nice body when I'm fat..."

"Stop, stop," Dolph raised his hand, "Quit beating yourself up bro. For starters you're in really good shape; so what if you're bigger than a few of the other dudes? You're not the biggest guy in the locker room. I fucking love having you around me and in my bed. What's the deal man?"

Mike smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wanna prove it to me?" grinned the Awesome One.

"Right now? We're in the middle of eating."

"CHECK!" Mike barked suddenly.

"OK, guess not."

Mike leaned across the table and stole a messy kiss.

"Control yourself," chuckled Dolph.

Once they got the check (Mike leaving an extra large tip for both leaving half the meal and because the waiter had a cute butt) the two Cleveland natives headed back to the rental.

"We haven't got a hotel," Dolph said, "It's straight on the road after Raw."

"We don't need one," Mike said, grinning, "Get back to nature?"

"Jesus man, you're naughty," Dolph smirked.

"I like alfresco loving," Mike simpered, "The grass against my skin, sound of the wind in the leaves..."

"Won't be able to hear it over your screams," smirked Dolph.

"I can be sensual and quiet," Mike said, reaching over to stroke the elder man's crotch.

"Jesus man...not at a red light."

Mike knew Memphis fairly well and directed his lover slightly out of town. Towards some woods. They had plenty of time. Oh sure enough there was a layby. He instructed Dolph to park up and lock the rental.

"If someone steals that," Dolph said.

"We'll be fine," Mike beamed, climbing out and grabbing the pert backside of his boyfriend, "I love you Nicholas."

"Loves ya too," DOlph chuckled, "Even if you're a horny ass 24/7."

"Honeymoon period sweetie," Mike grinned, pecking his lips some more, "C'mon..."

He took Dolph's hand and dragged him into the woods. Mike had had sex in these very woods before. So he knew where was a nice peaceful spot. He'd taken Cesaro in here when they were dating. He might have even taken Josh Mathews in here back in 2011. He found his spot. Hehe. He began to remove his expensive designer shirt and jeans, carefully laying them out before settling down in his sexy Aussiebum briefs (which gave him a bit of a muffin top but that was OK), laying down to catch some rays, keeping his shades on. He lay his title beside him.

Dolph admired the sight. He was happy that his chief broski/lover was getting more comfortable in his own skin now. He took a photo.

Mike rolled over, slowly and naughtily onto his stomach, arching his back a little, curvaceous ass up.

"Come sit with me Nicky," he purred, "Feel free to get undressed. Lovely day."

Dolph shook his head, chuckling as he undressed. He lay his own clothes out in the same manner Mike had and lay next to him, opening his arms, allowing Mike to rest his head on his toned chest, peppering the gelled hair with kisses. Dolph was getting more comfortable with Mike as his lover as time went on.

"Could lie here all day," Mike breathed, "I'm so happy Nicky. You've made me so happy. Made me get over unobtainable lugs."

"S'what I'm here for," Dolph said, smiling a little as Mike took his hand.

"I love that they had us feud," Mike whispered, "I'd like it even more if we were a tag team. Truth looks good in your gear."

"Yeah suppose he does," Dolph said, "I think you'd work my clothes like a boss."

"I have my own tiny silver lame shorts," giggled Mike, "Next time we're in LA, I'll wear them for you. They show every curve of my booty."

"I bet they do," snickered Dolph as Mike climbed atop him, kissing him on the mouth, whining cutely.

"I might be a bearcub but I can move on the dancefloor," Mike purred, "I'll give you a lap dance. Ryse took me pole dancing. I'm quite good at it."

Dolph was so fucking hard. That was the perfect marriage. A hot blonde chick who taught him how to be sexy for his men.

"What does she make of you and me?" he asked.

"She said I should have hooked up with you years ago," Mike whimpered, grinding against him, "Oh Nicky..."

He crawled down that perfect slender body and deftly bit on Dolph's boxer waistband, pulling them down his legs.

"Oh fuck man.." groaned Dolph, "Still can't believe you got my ass out last night."

"You've got such a perfect ass," moaned Mike, "I want one like yours."

Dolph spanked Mike. That curvy booty needed NO improvement. It was the most fuckable ass Dolph had ever seen. If they had a match tonight he was going to grab Mike's tights. Mike had NO tanlines. He liked to sunbathe (and fake tan) stark naked. He had no shame.

Mike kneeled up and removed his own briefs so both guys were now ass-naked in the middle of this Memphis wood. Birds singing. A breeze wafting through the leaves. He then rolled onto his back, legs spread.

"Come here Nicky," he moaned, smiling big.

Dolph gently took Mike's expensive shades off and placed them safely aside before climbing onto him, kissing his neck, before slowly making his way down that chunky abdomen, using one hand to caress inside those thick, soft thighs and balls, enjoying the cute little gasps Mike was making.

"In my pants is the lube," Mike whispered, "I just want you inside me Nicky. No foreplay. Don't go athletic on me...be gentle."

"Course, anything you want," Dolph rasped, leaning over to rummage inside Mike's jeans. A sachet of lube. He tore it open with his teeth and coated two fingers, before scissoring Mike's tight opening, silencing the small screams with kisses.

"What if," Dolph broke the kisses, "We end up covered in bug bites?"

"Occupational hazard sweetie," purred Mike, beaming.

Dolph kneeled up and began to coat himself as Mike rested his legs on his shoulders. He slowly lined up and entered.

"Ohhhhhh..." whimpered Mike, keeping it sensual and quiet. Not trashy. He loved being loud but outside even he had his noise limits.

"Damn bro...you're so fucking ready," moaned Dolph, sliding all the way inside that beautiful round ass.

"Oh Nicky...please..."

Mike wrapped his legs around the slender blonde as Dolph began to move. Oh wow. He was the best sex ever when being 'athletic'...even better when taking it slow. Small screams left the chunkier, younger man's lips as he just embraced the full on assault on all five of his senses.

The cool fall breeze against his soft moisturised skin.

The scent of fresh air, grass, leaves and Dolph's cologne.

The taste of Dolph's kiss on his lips.

The solid muscular body against his.

The stabbing of his prostate in just the very spot that drove him crazy.

That handsome face looking down at him.,..loving him.

He reached up and stroked his beau's face.

"I love you," he mouthed, "So much."

He was head over heels.

Dolph was grunting and moaning huskily, offsetting Mike's little screams. Mike was writhing his hips in response to the elder man's thrusting, feeling this totally. He was being touched just right. He was going to come very soon. Dolph ALWAYS made him cum. Every time they had sex. Cesaro only 90% of the time got him to come. Swagger had given him explosive orgasms too. Josh? Pfft. Rhodes must have low standards in bed.

Mike looked up at the trees and blue sky above him. Oh yes. More. Bit more. Ohhh fuck...he was getting close.

He arched up some more, allowing Dolph to run his hands down his back. Oh man. This angle was almost unbearably good. 45 degrees. If Dolph could support his weight..

Dolph could. Mike looked so delicious on the end of his cock. He was such a game dude. And so responsive. His ass felt so good to fuck. And what the heck, Dolph loved the high-maintenance fucker a hell of a lot. Dolph's abs were rock solid, and this was only helping tone them more, supporting 230 pounds of Miz.

"Nickeee...gonna...oh baby I'm going to...don't stop...please..."

Dolph just grinned. What an ego boost when you could make a dude nut without jerking it. Mike's arms flew around Dolph's neck as he threw his head back and cried out, exploding all over himself...and his title, laying beside their coupling bodies.

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose was at the arena. He was changing into his black vest. He felt pretty sexy in a black vest. And these jeans made his ass look good. He was really gaining in self confidence now. And he didn't need some asshole using his body to do it. Dean missed having a man in his bed though. But the only man he wanted now (his crush on Cody had been shortlived and common sense had caught up with him shortly after) was a) feuding with him and b) didn't want him anymore.<p>

He padded to the mirror above the sink.

Was he alone?

He unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them. These red briefs hugged his ass and showed it off nicely. What a shame nobody was there to compliment it. He took a photo anyway, flexing and puckering his lips.

He sent it to Cody with the accompanying message.

_Got these in Vegas. Look good? ; )_

Cody responded.

_Dean...I told you...stop. I like you but not in that way. Anyway. I'm taken._

A photo. The same car selfie showing Paige and Mathews. Wait Mathews was in town? No wonder Cody hadn't returned his call this morning.

Dean replied anyway.

_I know...so your dry spell's over now huh? ;) Only wanted your opinion on the underwear BTW. Not trying to come onto you._

_**From: Codes.**_

_Oh I see...and yeah it has hehehe ;) Ass is sore today LOL :P Undies are banging. You never know, if Seth catches a glimpse of you in those he might come round ;)_

_**To: Codes**_

_If only :( And thanks. Want an ice pack to sit on when U get here then ;)_

Dean was glad he hadn't managed to fuck this friendship up. And that Roman was still talking to him. He'll try and visit Roman in hospital before the next show.

Dean had a semi. just from talking about sex. Actually. Fuck it. He took his jeans off. Wander around in these. Be a touch liberating. Not Miz the hot mess though. He won't come onto people. It covered his ass cheeks. Barely. And he was going to keep the vest on. If people complimented him then it was all good.

He sighed and sat down on the bench just as the door opened.

"Afternoon Ambrose," came the goofy voice of one John Cena, flanked, of course, by Randy Orton whose arm was linked in his. Relationship like that please.

"Looking good," rasped Randy.

"Younger models Randal?" teased John, casually taking his shirt off and spraying his huge body down with deodorant. Randy visibly swooned and stumbled clumsily. Dean snickered. It was kinda nice to know that even a douche like Orton was human underneath. He had hung out with him a few times.

"Quit that," mumbled Randy.

"Trust Carrano to give us a match tonight huh," John smirked, flexing in the mirror, "Anyone would think I wanted to get my hands on you after Rollins scuppered me."

Randy gulped.

"In fact," John said, "I think SOMEBODY went and badgered him. Am I right?"

"Maybe...I'm gonna go grab a smoke," rumbled Randy, getting to his feet and stumbling out of the locker room. Guilty as sin. John chuckled and pulled his shirt back on.

"How are you anyway Ambrose?" asked John, "All set to beat Rollins' ass. Look man, it's no secret about you two."

"Uh-huh," Dean said, "Still miss him."

"He's been hanging around like a wet weekend in the Midwest the whole time," John said, "Does he really not want to know?"

"No," Dean said, "But I suppose my er...reputation precedes me."

Oh God. What if John thought Dean was after him next? Dean was sat on the bench with his brief clad legs open! He was surprised Randy didn;'t smash his head into the wall!

"Sort of," admitted John, "I don't mess around anymore."

"I wasn't...oh God...I didn't mean to look like I was trying to come onto you," babbled Dean, "Was just getting dressed."

"Hey, hey, don't be so jumpy, it's cool," John said, "You're a nice kid and talented as fuck. But you're not my type anyway."

"Good to know," Dean mumbled, "I'm not interested in anyone else anyway."

"You should talk to him. Any idiot can see he misses you."

"I miss him like crazy. It was my stupid-ass fault he left anyway."

He got to his feet and padded to the mirror again, sparying more cologne on himself. He did feel a bit self conscious.

Randy re-appeared and spotted pantless Dean stood next to John.

RAGE.

"Coming to get some food?!" he spat.

"I thought nicotine was meant to make you less grumpy," John flashed him the dimples.

"Well I didn't expect to see tarts with no pants throwing themselves at you!" snarled Randy.

Dean glowered at him.

"I was not! Asshole."

"I know you Ambrose. You'll try it on with ANYONE. Especially taken men."

"Randal, stop being jealous, he was just talking about stuff with me."

"And I bet I know what! Look at him, flashing his ass in panties too small!" spat Randy. Dean was five years younger than him and had some hot legs and a nice pert ass. The old insecurity had reared its ugly head.

"You need an ass to wear these," pouted Dean.

"Ladies, ladies," John said, "Randal, let's go talk somewhere, huh?"

He ushered the angry Viper out of the room. He could handle pissy!Randy. It wasn't a day in the life of John Cena if he didn't have to clear up the aftermath of an Orton tantrum once a day after all. It had been the one constant (apart from the killer sex and perfect date nights, manly of course) in their thirteen-year relationship.

Dean had to admit though if John was single...well who wouldn't want that huge man in their bed? Orton was lucky as fuck. But he wasn't Seth. Nobody was Seth. He padded back to his bhags and decided to pull his jeans on. He felt silly and with his reputation as professional wrestling's easiest lay, probably best to stay covered up. He decided to grab some water. He shoved past someone just walking into the locker room.

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

And then froze.

"Hey," Seth sighed.

"Hi," Dean mumbled, folding his arms.

"Look...Jon...this is stupid man," Seth said, "We've gotta carry on working together."

"I thought you made your feelings perfectly clear Colby," spat Dean, "Both before I left and last night."

"Slept shitty last night," admitted Seth, "Look...maybe I was wrong."

"Damn straight you were," Dean snapped, "I mean it when I say I haven't so much as text a guy who wasn't Carrano, Rome or Cody the whole time. Oh and the director. I'm not that guy anymore."

"But why Jon? Why do you sleep with everything in pants? Do you want to be remembered in shoot inteviews as the office bike?"

"No!"

"So why?"

"I don't know...easier than being alone...don't get hurt."

"You're just a substitute for their hands Jon."

"Yes I know. Thanks for reminding me how undateable I am!"

"I dated you," Seth said.

"Yes. And then threw me in the trash for a main event push."

"They told me to keep it secret!"

"Whatever."

Seth huffed, rolling his eyes and tossing his briefcase to the lino with a loud clang. Round and round the same worn-out circles every time. This was the thing. They fought post-breakup about the same old shit. How Seth had put his career before his relationship with Dean. He was getting sick of having to explain himself every damn time. Couldn't Dean just pull his head out of his ass and accept he got the wrong end of the stick! He thought Dean knew the business better than that!

"Look," he sighed, "All we've done is go round and round the blame loop. OK. I should have told you. I was an idiot. But you needed to stop being so insecure and snappy. We both fucked up royally. That what you want to hear?"

"Fine."

"Need more than that Jon."

"Fine! I was stupid, OK?"

"Sure you're not pregnant?"

Seth's poor attempt at a joke to lighten this ridiculous situation.

"Very funny Colby," snarled Dean, "I suppose your next punchline was 'who's the daddy'?"

"I was only trying to lighten things up."

"Well don't. Unless you think our whole relationship was a joke? Maybe that's why you dated me? What was it then huh? Did you place a bet with your Ring Of Honor bros to see who could tie Rated E For Easy down? Nice. Thanks a lot. I'm just a bet huh?"

Seth rolled his eyes. Dean really had such low self esteem. And such a low opinion of him now.

"No! I did no such thing! How dare you!"

"Whatever Rollins. Maybe I'm through with you now."

Seth couldn't help it. The words spilled from his mouth before he could fully engage his brain.

"Why, who's your next target? Devitt? Steen? Fandango?"

SLAP.

Seth was knocked back with one heck of a bitch slap. Cody's influence really showing on Dean now.

"I;m...sorry..." Seth was furious with himself as he held his stinging cheek.

"Asshole. Fucking asshole."

"Please...look I didn't mean it..."

"If you didn't mean it, why say it?!"

"This is ridiculous," Seth tried one more time, "Round and round in circles. Look...Jon...I still love you. There. I admitted it. No more barriers."

Dean froze. All of a sudden he couldn't fight back. He'd been totally disarmed.

"You...what did you say?"

"I said. I still love you God damn it. Even after you made it your aim to fuck half the roster after you broke up with me."

"I...I...just wanted to feel wanted..."

"You never let me explain," Seth got to his feet, knowing he'd probably regret getting too close to the hot-tempered Cincinnati native, "You just jumped to conclusions. As usual."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you everything. Like before."

"You better mean that Colby. Because I still love you..."

"C'mon Jonny, don't cry man. Doesn't suit you."

"Allowed to have feelings. Even the lunatic fringe has them you know."

"Yes I know..." Seth went for total broke and pressed his lips to Dean's. He was either going to get a fist in his face or a kick in the nuts.

But Dean was too busy kissing back, making little squeaks at the back of his throat. Seth had never seen him so vulnerable. He'd finally broken down that hard exterior. He ran his hands through Dean's tousled hair...down that slim back...on that delicious ass, unfortunately much used by many douchey indie wrestlers in the past, not to mention the self serving pricks here.

Dean broke the kiss, chest heaving in and out. Eyes sparkling. A huge smile on his face.

"So we cool?" Seth asked.

"Just kiss me again damnit..."

Seth stroked Dean's stubbled face before resuming making out with him...forgetting where they were, he began to kiss down that neck, Dean whimpering, his hands massaging Seth's jean clad butt.

"Ohh..." moaned Dean, "Colby...I've missed you so much.."

"Missed you too," grunted Seth, still kissing Dean's neck.

Dean was getting turned on. Oh if Seth could take him right now...

"I've got new underwear," he whimpered, "Wanna see..?"

Seth paused.

"Fuck yeah," he grunted, brains in his pants.

Dean caught himself. No. Much as he wanted to rip his clothes off and mount Seth right here, he was making himself look once more like a cheap and easy fuck. How did he know Seth wasn't just talking a good game so Dean would drop his pants?

He wriggled away.

"What's the matter?" asked Seth.

"How do I know?" Dean said sadly, "How do I know you want US back or you just want to blow one up me?"

"How romantic," Seth snarked.

"Well I don't know do I? You haven't had any in ages. Here's me. You probably thought, let's chat the ex up a little so I can get him into bed!"

"Oh jeez Jonny...what kind of asshole do you think I am..."

"Well you called me a whore often enough..." Dean folded his arms, "If you really mean what you say, don't touch me again until Raw wraps tonight."

"What you mean Jonny is you need to shave your legs." Seth shot him what he hoped was a jovial smile.

Dean went pink. And laughed nervously. Damnit Seth. Still making him laugh.

"Not funny Colby. Still mad at you."

"You think I never found out you shave yours? I used to find your lady shaves in the bin! ANd your buds with Rhodes. Do you swap grooming tips?"

Dean was giggling. GIGGLING. He never giggled.

"Stop it..." he said coyly.

Seth was enjoying this. Getting Dean to loosen up. Laugh at himself a little. Bring him out that depressive shell.

"Why? Why huh?" Seth edged closer and began to tickle Dean, causing the elder man to break into husky chuckles, totally smashing his gloomy exterior, "What does Cosmo magazine say? LEgs like silk always keeps a man?"

"You're an ass...I'm not a chick."

Dean couldn;'t speak as Seth continued to tickle him. In a minute he'd wake up and still be on the road or something. This was too good to be true. And Seth's cologne smelled amazing. He took a big risk and jumped onto Seth.

"Whoa..." the Armenian stumbled back under the sudden extra weight, "Easy tiger.."

"Carry me," Dean said, "You wear leather pants. Officer and gentleman."

"You need to stop watching Total Divas," smirked Seth.

"I do NOT."

"Yes. You do."

"Fine. Mainly to see that I haven't appeared again. My only appearance being filling my maw with chicken wings."

"Sounds about right to me."

"Quit it."

Seth heaved to he was carrying Dean bridal style. Hey, why not? Seth was strong enough. And their biggest problem was not enough of the romance stuff. He was gonna make Dean happy this time. Make the guy love himself. And also, those crazy ass Tumblr girls will run a mile if they found out Dean Ambrose shaved his legs for Seth Rollins...

"Whatcha smirking at?" Dean asked, getting quite comfortable, watching the breeze blocks flash by as Seth carried him.

"Just imagining the scary fangirls ransacking your apartment to steal some of your used underwear and finding Venus razors in your trashcans."

"I hate you."

"It should get them off your back, right?"

"Never thought of that. By the way your cologne smells amazing...is it new?"

"Gaultier...just fancied smartening a bit out of work now I carry that case everywhere."

"It's nice..." Dean buried his head into Seth's neck to inhale some more. Awww.

Seth carried all 200 plus pounds of Dean into the parking lot. Crossfit paying off after all.

Another rental was pulling in and switching off. Out climbed Ziggler and Miz. Dean looked up just in time and froze. Yuck. His ex fuck and his bitter enemy. Together. Cody was right. it was almost incestuous. They deserved one another.

Dolph avoided the glare of Rollins as per usual and stomped past without a word, not even noticing Seth had arms full of Dean.

Miz however, did. He folded his arms and scowled.

"Problem?" Seth spat.

"I thought you had a brain Rollins, dumping that piece of trash," Mike said, "You might want to get an STD test."

"Takes one to know one," Dean hit back, climbing down, "Surprised Ziggler's hasn't fallen off."

"After being in your toxic ass?" screeched Mike, "Why did you come back? Nobody likes you!"

"I really don't care to hear anything you've got to say," Dean said, keeping his voice low, "Haven't you got some wallets to rinse or married men to chase?"

Mike wasn't getting a rise out of Dean. Ugh.

"The same married men you chase? DUnno why I bothered if Jake was into you. He obviously has low standards. As does Rollins."

Seth just scowled.

"Isn't Swagger banging your ex now Miz?" he said.

Mike's eyes popped. He was choosing to not think about THAT.

"THEY'RE WELCOME TO EACH OTHER!" he screamed shrilly, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He ran after Dolph as fast as his chunky legs would carry him.

"Wow you didn't slit his throat," Seth remarked.

"It's what the fat slut would have wanted," Dean said, "He doesn't threaten me. He's right in a way. I'm not better than he is. And we both had the same guys. Kinda gross."

Seth had a jealous burn in his chest.

"Yeah..."

"All in the past..." Dean said, turning to Seth and kissing him, "Forget the past.."

"Yeah.." Seth sighed, "Just be careful though...don't go upsetting Miz. He strikes me as the kind who'd go running to management. And also, don't pick fights with Axel when he gets back."

"I won't...Cody says I should sort my beef out with him. I just didn't appreciate the way he came onto you like that in front of me."

"I know...I legit had no idea how to take it.."

"You can take me instead," smirked Dean.

"Calm it," Seth said, "Not in the parking lot."

"Wouldn't dream of it Colby," Dean said, leaning on the post, ass out, showing the waistband of his new red briefs. His jeans slipped a little.

"Tease," Seth said, "Damnit Jonny will you ever get back into trunks?"

"I could but if I wrestle you i'll just get too turned on.."

"Jesus will you quit that...there's fans lurking.."

"Give them something to see then," panted Dean, whipping around and making out fiercely with Seth, moaning loudly against his lips. Seth kissed back. Wow this was a fucking rush. So naughty.

* * *

><p>The car pulling in screeched to a halt.<p>

"What?!" the driver exclaimed to the passenger who'd ordered him to slam the brakes on.

"That's..,...Omigod...Dean and Seth...when did they get back together?" Cody cried, "Wow guess my advice worked after all."

"What, flash Seth his knickers?" Paige laughed.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but those two guys making out over there...you tell me that's not Seth's two tone hair?" Cody said, slipping his lenseless glasses on, "Imma go look."

"Coddles NO!" Josh Mathews said, "If I'm caught here..."

"C'mon Link, wanna go for walkies?" Cody said, taking the little blonde retriever puppy from Paige.

She and Josh exchanged looks. Cody was going to get all of them a major telling off and possibly fined. But the ravenette was already attaching the pup's lead to his collar and opening the car door.

"There ya go boy...walkies!" Cody walked extremely fast towards Dean and Seth who by now had stopped making out like freshmen and were celebrating their little operation of getting rid of loiterers.

Link's nostrils were in overload as he snuffled all the new smells of his new surroundings. Oooh new people. Snuffle snuffle.

WUFF!

"Hey, a pup," Seth said.

"Hello..." Dean leaned down to pet the adorable little blonde animal, "Where did you come from...you lost?"

"No...he's not lost.." Seth said, "Should have known...hi Rhodes...is he a sniffer dog for gay gossip?"

"Nope," Cody said innocently, picking Link up gently, "So...back together at last. Yay."

"Trust you," Dean said, but he was grinning from ear to ear, "I didn't even need to show him my briefs.."

"What?" Seth said.

"He text me, told me to walk around in my new underwear and it'll make you come round," Dean smirked.

"So...tell me tell me tell me..." Cody was like a child who couldn't sit still.

"Simple...we talked...properly...and I finally pulled my head out my ass," Dean said, leaning his head on Seth's shoulder.

"Gotta say," Seth said, "Thanks man. You've been the one whose shoved us back to reality. Should have listened to you before."

"I told you Seth," Cody said, "I only did it because I care. Hated seeing Dean so low."

"Never mind all that, who's the pup?" Dean said, "Hang on...he was in that photo.."

Josh and Paige had caught Cody up, Josh now wearing shades instead of his glasses.

"Hi," Paige said.

"Oh hey Mathews, thought you were fired," Seth said.

"Don't...I'm not supposed to be here," Josh said, "Just when people go running off..."

"Sowwy," Cody turned and held Link to his face to shoot the double-puppy-dog-eyes, "Got excited."

Josh shook his head and Paige giggled.

Dean and Seth watched incredulously. Well, Dean was once more thinking 'relationship like that please'. Seth was now picturing Dean trying and failing that on him. Dean was hot but didn't have childish features like Rhodes and could NOT pull that off at all.

"May I have my dog back now Coddles?" Josh said.

"OUR dog," Cody pouted, maintaining a hold on the puppy.

"Our dog who lives in my house," Josh said, and catching the confused looks of the ex-Shield, "I moved to Nashville."

"Did you watch Night Of Champions?" asked Seth.

"Most of it," Josh replied, "I probably should get going...if anyone sees me..."

"So, we don't mind," Dean said.

"I do, I'm not having any of you getting into trouble.."

"Oh quit bellyaching and come and get a coffee," Paige said, "Stick two fingers up at Little Miss Bitchface."

"AJ," Seth said to Dean's confused look, "Don't go there."

"Yeah, DON'T," spat Cody, "I'd love for her to just walk by right now."

"Why?" Josh said, "She'll only have you fired."

"I'll just knee her in the mush," Paige said, "I don't care. She can say what she likes about Summer and me now."

Now Dean AND Seth were confused. Dean knew about Paige and Summer but not about their breakup and Seth certainly had no idea about the two divas.

* * *

><p>A few feet away, AJ Lee, new Divas Champion (for the third time now), was locking her rental car, carrying her case and title. It was so irritating having to stop to take photos with fat virgin fans but the no touching policy made it somewhat tolerable. She sauntered across the dry, rocky parking lot towards the arena. She spotted the long black hair of Paige stood with a few others...ugh. Cody. Ambrose. ROllins. And who was that? Short, spiky hair. Wait. AJ knew that sleeve tattoo ANYWHERE. Why was HE HERE? She'd seen to it that he was never to be seen on WWE property ever again! Why was he there? Did he not know she meant business?<p>

She swaggered over. SHe was not having that.

"This is private property Lomberger and you are tresspassing," she chirped, keeping her voice sweet and girlish.

Paige curtseyed mockingly.

"What can we do for you mlady?" she snarked, "Do you need your Chuck Taylors cleaned?"

"Oh Paige, my sweet little English loser, who can keep a title reign going as well as she can keep a girlfriend," smirked AJ, "You know that fraternisation with rival promotions can result in severe sanctions?"

"What's your problem?" Seth asked.

"Also, Rollins, being seen breaking kayfabe in full view of the WWE Universe can result in a burial or end of a push," AJ sneered, rounding on him.

"What are you, a robot?" Dean put in.

"Taken your meds today Dean?" AJ shot him the most innocent girlish smile which screamed malice.

"I don't need meds!" Dean protested, "It's just a gimmick."

"I meant for AIDs," AJ said.

Cody went rigid, shaking with fury. He'll KILL that bitch.

Dean rolled his eyes. She didn't bother him. I mean really? Get a more original joke.

"Look sweetheart, you have anything useful or you just going to stand there talking shit?" snapped Paige.

"All of you will be sorry," AJ said, before turning to Josh, her favourite to pick on of all, "As for you. I happen to have friends at your new place of work. Wouldn't it be a royal shame if Dixie was to find out you were sighted here?"

"Why are you talking to me, doesn't that count as fraternisation?" Josh hit back, refusing to be intimidated.

"I have a problem with little faggots who give my husband attitude," AJ snapped, "So why don't you take your little legs and get right back to TNA."

Cody had seen enough. She had taken shots at his friend and most importantly his boyfriend. Did she really think he was going to stand and take it?

"Link, that girl there is a bad person," he whispered in the little pup's ear, "Bad people are trees. I want you to pee on her. We don't like bad people. Go pee. Good boy. Good boy."

WUFF!

Cody placed the cute little puppy on the ground and he scampered over to curiously snuffle the new girl. And then cocked his tiny leg and peed all over her Converse All Stars.

"WHAT THE...that little RAT!" she aimed a kick at the puppy who was several paces ahead and avoided it easy.

Cody picked him up and kissed his soft head.

"Good boy Link, good boy..."

"YOU'LL BE SORRY LISPY!" screamed AJ, "These shoes were bespoke and a gift from my husband! YOU CAN PAY FOR NEW ONES!"

"Wash it," Paige said as though AJ was educationally sub normal.

"Actually, he's my dog," Josh smirked, gently prising his pet from a reluctant Cody, "Who's a good boy then?"

AJ rounded on him and slapped him hard in the face before storming away, revenge on her mind.

Seth and Dean had been snickering the whole time.

"Watch you don't trip your ladyship!" Paige catcalled after her.

"I really should get going before one of the road agents see me," Josh said, placing Link on the ground and re-attaching his lead, "Dean..Seth...see you later..."

He offered his hand to them. Both of them gave him a bro handshake.

"LAters man, by the way, rocking the beard," Seth said.

"See you later, traitor," Dean smirked.

Cody looked like a kicked puppy. No. He didn't want Josh to leave. Who cared if he was seen?

"At least wait for Layla," Paige put in, "Awwwww...wook at baldy's wittle face...hang around for a bit longer."

"I'd love to but I don't want to be fired again before I've even debuted," Josh said, hugging her, "If you see her, tell her I'll call her. Text me."

"Will do."

Josh nodded at Dean and Seth once more before padding back towards his car.

Cody took off after him.

"You can't just go.." he pouted.

"Coddles, I don't work for WWE anymore," sighed Josh.

"No you work for the budget brand knockoff," snapped Cody.

Josh gave him a withering look as he unlocked the tailgate to place his pup in the back.

WUFF!

Pissed off brown eyes.

"Stop it," Josh said, "We have to get home."

WUFF!

Big sad eyes at Cody who returned them. In fact Cody looked close to tears. Bottom lip trembling dangerously. He was like a little kid. A kid who'd been bundled off to summer camp for the first time.

Cody bared his teeth and made the Stardust hiss.

"What was that?" Josh said, closing the tailgate and safely encasing his puppy inside.

"Stardust doesn't approve," Cody pouted.

"Stop it..." Josh said.

Cody fiercely suffocated Josh with an enormous hug, nuzzling him.

"Skype me," Josh said, "You know where I am now."

"Funny," Cody said, sniffling, "Guess where Raw is next week? Chicago. You and Rudy could have come along."

"I don't think so," Josh said, "Listening to an arena troll everyone by chanting for the cunt who helped get me fired?"

"Joshy when will you tell me..."

"In time. Now mush."

He was cut off by fierce kisses attacking his mouth. He kissed back before breaking it.

"C'mon, I'm crap at these goodbyes," he said, "Skype me after the show."

"Won't be the same..." sniffled Cody, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Josh broke away from Cody, somewhat of a struggle as Cody was using his strength to not let him go but eventually managed to prise himself off and climbed into the drivers' seat, starting the engine. Cody just waved sadly as he watched the car back up, turn around and shoot off, leaving a light cloud of dry Memphis soil in its wake.

* * *

><p>John Cena wandered backstage as Raw went off air. Well that was a horny affair. He could feel the sexual tension between Ambrose and ROllins from the ring! Not to mention Randy's hardon sticking into him every time they went for a move. Those wandering Viper hands...he was such a bad boy. And John could have SWORN when he locked in the STF that Randy was moaning and rubbing his ass against him. Jesus. He nailed Randy on the tour bus before the show! Surely...he couldn't STILL be horny? Some people needed to learn self control.<p>

A slap to his large behind startled the big man.

"Randal!" he barked.

"What?" smirked Randy.

"Behave."

"I have no intention Cena. Sorry."

Randy's piercingly cobalt eyes were flashing with lust. Matches with his other half ALWAYS got him worked up. And he could smell the lust between Ambrose and ROllins too. Word had spread fast about their making up and the fact that Seth had HID in the room where Stephanie ordered the security to lock Dean in. What actually had gone on in that room?!

Randy had indeed been so turned on during that match that when John put the STF on him, he'd thrust his ass up to dryhump him. John looked SO hot in those black shorts. He should get a set of UFC ones like Lesnar. Randy still wanted to kick Lesnar's face in for stealing John;'s title despite being a part timer and because the big homophobic lug so blatantly wanted to fuck John.

He strode closer to John, forcing the big hulk against the wall.

"Randal, wait," John said, throwing his hand up.

"Nope."

He bit on John;s lip and began to fiercely make out with him, grinding their bulges together. He guided John's hands to his ass and John obligingly squeezed.

"Fuck," he panted.

"Wait till we're on the bus you great big hot mess," John flashed him those dimples.

Randy broke away and practically sprinted for the locker room.

John took off after him.

By the time the hulk reached the door, the tall, copper-hued, younger man was clutching both their bags, not bothering to change out his trunks.

"No excuses now Johnny," he smirked.

"Fine," John grinned, happy to let Randy do the donkey work whilst he strode after him, getting a nice view of that body in trunks. He spanked Randy a couple of times as they walked. Randy shooting come-to-bed-and-pound-me eyes over his shoulder. He knew he was clever in picking out a new look for John for this latest Brock feud. And now feud with Seth.

By the time John got the doors open, Randy threw the bags aside and feverishly ripped off his trunks, pads and boots, climbing onto the bed. All fours. Ass up. Eyes looking up at his slutty reflection in the mirror. Fuck yes. Do him John. Keep those UFC style shorts ON damnit.

John kneeled behind the desperate mess of Orton, running his hands over Randy's brief clad ass, enjoying the moans.

"Don't get naked Johnny...do me in those, you look so fucking hot..like a roughneck MMA fighter.." purred Randy.

"Take your panties off then slut," snarled John, turning up his New England and lowering his shorts just enough to get his cock out.

Randy obeyed, ripping his briefs off and fumbling for the menthol lube. He tossed it to John before once more assuming the position. Fans were leaving and hovering outside the bus. And he, Randy was about to get his ass destroyed by Cena just feet away. Such a risk.

He could HEAR fangirls screaming 'RANDY!' outside and smirked.

John was coating himself and fingering Randy who was moaning like a cheap porn star, pushing back on his fingers. Did Randy WANT the fans to hear? Because he was going the right damn way about it.

The elder, hulkier man leaned forward as Randy pushed his ass back and entered roughly. This was a manly fuck. No lovin', just fuckin'.

"Fuck yes," rasped Randy, bass heavy, arching sluttishly, "You know what I want. Imagine I'm some cheap ass ring rat you've picked up.

"Shame ya don't have no hair Orton," snarled John, "Cos I'd be yanking that shit right out your hussy head."

Randy was SO turned on. Fucking nail him. FUck yes. That's the shit.

Sweaty thighs smashed against a muscular ass. The bed crashing back and forth as 500 pounds almost of humanity desperately writhed together as one, testosterone raging through their veins like white hot lava. Randy's eyes fixed upon the sight in the mirror, John totally going to town on him, his body making the most wanton shape. Yes. Fuck yes. He didn't care if fans broke in and caught him being fucked by John. John's thighs were so fucking strong...they'd destroy a lesser man than Randy...

"FUCK!" Randy was thrown flat on his face as John got extra rough, pinning the hapless Missouri native to the bed by his traps, using his brute strength to take what he wanted from this thirsty slut, Randy crying out shamelessly, muffled by the sheets.

John suddenly bellowed like a caged bear as his released burned through him without warning.

Well damn. He'd obviously been more worked up than he realised.

But he'd nutted before Randy. Oh shit.

He was a strong man.

He carried on, pulling his boy up to his knees once more, ignoring how sensitve his skin now was, reaching around to jerk Randy off, help him come. To be fair he rarely could make his man come unaided in this position.

"C'mon...nut for me," snarled John, "Good boy...good boy...there ya go..."

Randy's moans and groans grew even louder as his orgasm was coaxed through his sweaty body.

John held Randy steady as the younger man cried out with satisfied ecstasy, shooting ropes of his essence all over the bed.

Randy collapsed onto his front as John slowly pulled out of him, pulling his shorts back up to cover himself and laying beside him, guiding that crewcutted head to his big chest, and pecking it.

"Damn," he panted, "Wild as fuck, huh.."

"You needed it more than me," smirked Randy.

"Sorry I didn't let you go first," John said.

"Not about me Johnny...wanted to please you.."

"You big softie."

"Dare tell anyone and I'll break your legs."

"Why when you sit on my lap in Catering?"

"Shut up."

Randy pulled the covers over their bodies as he casually lit a cigarette, enjoying the rush.

"No smoking on the god damn tour bus Orton! How many times?!"

"Oh shut up and cuddle me you sexy lug."

* * *

><p>Seth Rollins was chilling in a hotel room bed, browsing Twitter on his phone. He heard whistling from the bathroom and smirked to himself. He was in a better mood than he had been for the past few weeks. Namely because the guy whistling a door away was back in his life.<p>

He was glad Dean had forgiven him at last. It had been tough to be cruel to the Ohio native but it all worked out. And it had been fun having a steamy makeout in the 'locked room' backstage. Dean was making him wait. Keeping his pants on. But touching him in all the right spots. Dean could be a little minx. Seth was amazed they weren't rumbled. Especially with AJ now on their case.

But now, at last, they had some time alone together without the trappings of work.

Seth had an idea. What was he doing sat here on his cellphone whilst Dean was in the bathroom? If they were going to make it up fully...do that shit properly. He took his sweatpants off, undid his hair from the messy bun it was in and padded to the bathroom.

"Knock knock."

"Occupido."

"Coming in anyway."

"No!"

Seth pushed the door open and was met with the sight of Dean in just those VERY hot red briefs, leg on the bath, shaving it. Exactly as Seth had joked about. He KNEW Dean shaved his legs despite all the defensive protesting. Seth was the 'hairy one' so it was cool as far as he was concerned. And wearing pants for the last 2 years meant less of that manscaping shit. Plus Dean liked him hairy. When they first became the Shield, and Seth's leg hair started coming back, Dean had been really into him, more than ever.

"Get out!" growled Dean, face scarlet.

"C'mon Jonny, you know that I know...don't be so shy."

"I'm not supposed to be the guy that shaves his legs," Dean mumbled.

"Hey," Seth whispered into his ear, "Fancy taking a shower.."

"Together?" moaned Dean as Seth groped his ass. He was itching for the Davenport native to get his hands on him at last. Enough making out damnit. He'd saved himself long enough.

"Of course...when you're done lady shaving."

"Fuck you!"

Seth chuckled and switched the shower on as Dean finished up, blushing furiously. The elder man tossed his razor into the bin and turned to Seth to claim his lips.

"Hey," Seth purred.

"Hey," rasped Dean, "Love you."

"Love ya too."

"Wanna take these off?" Dean whispered, guiding Seth's hand to his waistband.

Seth began to pull the briefs down Dean's now smooth legs, helping him out of them before grabbing that bare, still-smooth and pert ass. Dean moaning into his touch. Damn Seth had missed this way too much. He could feel Dean fumbling with his boxers and wriggled to step out of them.

"Let me wash your back," Dean purred as Seth climbed into the shower, eyes raking his muscled, hairy form. Mmmmmm. His perfect guy. Back with him. He had to be dreaming. And that Gaultier cologne just smelled heavenly. Dean climbed in after Seth and began to soap that ripped back.

"Don't mind my hardon," he whispered coyly, "Just cos I'm looking at you."

"Cheesy," Seth replied.

"Turn around, gotta do your front."

"Don't spend too long, yeah?"

Dean just grinned from ear to ear as he sank to his knees, taking Seth gratefully into his hungry mouth.

Seth groaned with relief as at last he got the attention he'd been itching for since well, he and Dean had broken up in the first place. he was restraining himself fiercely to not fuck Dean's face but Dean was so good at head. So fucking good at pleasing him. And he fucking enjoyed pleasing Dean. He remember that night he took it real slow and had Dean almost a weeping mess beneath him. Seth wasn't the sappiest of dudes but he could be romantic if he wanted. But romance and two blue-balled, red-blooded men who had not long ago beaten the absolute crap out of one another repeatedly for television? The latter outweighed the former.

Dean's eyes bored into Seth's from his vantage point. Damn. Dean could be gay porn star as far as Seth was concerned. That tousled hair, wet and falling onto that crookedly handsome face...the sluttish curl of the lips as he sucked Seth off...Seth did like Dean with shorter hair..especially that fringe. Dean had had some tragic hairstyles over the years but this was one of the hottest...personally Seth's favourite look on his other half was the Fonzie look in the dying days of the Shield - the tighter vest and black pants, and the much shorter hair. Dean HATED being called 'Fonzie' and getting the 'Ayyyyy' thumbs up from Seth on a daily basis but damn did he look hot.

"Hey," Seth snarled, prising Dean's head off his cock, "Wanna hit the sack?"

"Thought you'd never fucking ask," snapped Dean, claiming his lips.

They climbed out the shower and dried off, both wrapping towels around their waists.

"Hey," Seth said, "Arms up."

"Huh?"

Dean reached around Seth's neck as the younger man lifted him off his feet once more. Well, Seth was indeed that guy who'd swept Dean off of his; back in FCW all those years ago. Seth carried Dean to the bed and placed him on it before crawling over him, staring into those intense eyes.

Dean pulled Seth to him for some more kisses before cheekily de-towelling Seth and grabbing that hot muscular furry ass. He missed grabbing that as Seth fucked him. He was so horny. So craving this guy inside him. Forced abstinence from casual sex had been tough but what a reward. His man back in his bed.

Seth removed Dean's towel at last.

"Have you er...got any lube?" he asked.

"Uh-uh.."

"Oh shit...sorry Jonny..."

"It's cool.." Dean said, though his eyes flashed with disappointment, "Er...oh damn...er..hang on...my hand cream."

"You have hand cream?" Seth grinned.

"Cody told me it was good."

"Jeez, first shaving your legs, now hand cream, what next? Nail polish."

"I'm gonna slap you in a minute Lopez."

"Like to see you try," smirked Seth, rootling in Dean's bag...wow this was expensive hand cream. Cute that Dean was exploring his softer side. Hang on...KY. He held it up.

"Oh shit,...I do," Dean said, blushing. He hadn't used it. He didn;'t want Seth to think he'd been lying about slutting about. He had honestly not been with anyone since Ziggler backstage before leaving for the movie. But because Seth jumped to conclusions..

"It's cool..lay back.."

Seth gently kissed him as he coated his fingers. Dean spread his long legs hungrily as Seth reached between those thighs and finally entered that tight entranced.

"Ohhh..." grunted Dean.

So long. So long damnit. it felt so good to be touched there again. God knows how Cody must have felt when Mathews touched him there again.

His legs opened wider to give Seth more access.

Seth threw the lube aside and crawled between those delicious legs, begiing to eat Dean out.

"Ohhh FUCK..." moaned Dean, "Missed you..."

"Haven't even started yet," snarled Seth.

Being rimmed by a man with a full beard should be on every bottom's bucket list, Dean decided as he moaned and thrashed on the bed. But he needed Seth in him now. Too long. He wanted to wrap his legs around that body and make Seth his own again.

"C...Col..." he could barely get any words out.

But Seth could tell what Dean was craving. He kneeled back up and began to coat himself liberally before coating two fingers and scissoring once more.

"C'mon...pl...please..." whimpered Dean.

Seth was definitely seeing a much softer side to his other half now. He'd definitely changed. For the better. He rested Dean's ankles on his shoulders and slowly lined up, pushing against Dean.

And missed.

"Fuck!"

"Hey...it's fine," Dean purred, "Relax."

Wow. He really was a different person.

Seth tried again as Dean relaxed more. Don't think about it, he told himself, take it easy...oh fuck...tight heat suddenly engulfed him as a sharp wail of pain split the air.

Dean's eyes were shut. His lips parted. Zero trace of his clownish expressions he had in the ring when he was in pain. That's one thing Seth always got ribbed about...the faces Dean must make in bed. Most of them only hit it from behind because of that.

"Ohhhhhh fuck...missed you..." moaned the elder man, chest heaving in and out, "More.."

Seth slowly pushed further inside Dean, trying to ignore the sharp wail of pain..fuck he was hurting him! He carried on until Dean's eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open...before Dean shot him an ecstatic smile. His prostate well and truly hit.

"Fuck Colby...damn I've missed you so fuckin much...don't be shy...I can take it."

"Don't cheapen it man..."

"Come here.." Dean wrapped his legs around Seth's back, arms around his neck. He may not have been HAVING sex during the shoot...but he was certainly reading up on it. How to be a good bottom for your man, that sort of stuff. Feeling that connection. His lips claimed Seth's. No more Rated M For Moxley. No more dirty slutty shit.

Seth had never seen Dean so sensual...damn this was even better than before...and Dean was moaning constantly. He felt so fucking good to be inside. Always. This reminded Seth of the first time they hooked up in FCW. Dean had been so...thankful. Thankful to him for staying the night. Thankful to him for seeing past his seedy reputation.

He pulled Dean up so they were ultra intimate. Cody had told Dean how amazing this position felt...really feel a connection with your guy had been his words. Dean was moaning and passionately stroking Seth's bearded face, even stroking his long hair behind his ears.

"Don't stop..." Dean whimpered.

"Won't.." Seth hissed, kissing him before cuddling him close so Dean could moan his ass off.

"Please don't fucking stop...don't...can't..."

THe words trailed off into desperate mews as Dean's climax rocketed closer...he kept moaning and writhing, legs tightly wrapped around Seth's lower back, his arms locked possessively around the Armenian from Iowa...oh fuck.

Dean almost screamed as finally, thankfully...at last...he went thundering over the edge, shooting stream after stream of his essence between their writhing bodies...he hadn't cum like this in a LONG time. Not even with Swagger's fake affection in bed.

"C'mon...please...inside me baby..." he whimpered in Seth's ear.

Fuck. Seth was already dangerous close when Dean came...hearing the need in his voice was enough...Seth grunted and groaned as he too came deep inside the warm, willing ass of his man.

A whimper and a kiss greeted Seth as he began to return to earth.

Wet blue eyes met his.

"Love you Jon," gasped Seth,pecking him.

"Love you too...so much...don't leave me again," whined Dean.

"I won't...man I'm beat."

Dean slowly climbed off him.

"Spoon me?" he whispered.

Awwww.

"Course, anything you want," Seth said, pulling up the covers and climbing in behind him, cuddlign that smooth muscled back.

"Ugh, damn you're sticky," snickered Dean.

"Whose fault's that Ambrose?" Seth smirked, reaching around for Dean's hand and clutching it, enjoying the truly touched and contented mewl that followed.

"Mine...love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sappy as fuck but I missed Ambrollins so much! Dean is looking much better since his return so he needed his man back! Sorry I didn't get to the Miz TV and Smackdown parts but rest assured Dean relished kicking his tormentor's booty around.<strong>

**Cliffhanger time with our-kid Wade. Will he or won't he? All to get his sodding car keys back? That Corey is a right pain. And will he change his feelings on the Cesaro-Sheamus thang once he's back at work? Because it looks Cesaro is falling HARD for the Celtic Warrior. I really dig Cesaro now. Proves that you can't apply gay stereotypes based upon build all the time ;)**

**Mizzy and Dolph seem to be solid now. I'm keeping their roles as tweeners for the time being. Though the Moneymaker still has a touch of jealousy over his former flame hooking up with his ex briefly. Swagger's being eased out of the picture as y'all can probably tell as his role hasn't been popular.**

**Bit of Centon to keep the ball rolling ;).**

**Joshy is definitely TNA employed now. He may appear again later on...I can't quite leave things be, I'm sorry!**

**And what about the Lord High Empress Of WWE herself AJ Lee? What's she going to cook up next? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22**

_Tempted to give this story a title change. I just thought well, it's a collection of interweaving stories, there's drama, catfights and sexual shenanigans ahoy...how about Total Superstars?Well I'll see how it all pans out from here. Those God damn bookers I swear must be reading this shiz as they keep putting people from here together on the screen! Smackdown 15 anyone?! _

_We'll start back in good ol' Memphis for the Ambrollins morning after so cast your minds back to 2-3 weeks ago._

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose was awoken by the sound of a vibrating phone. What? Who?<p>

He groaned and scrabbled across the bed to the bedside table.

The sound of male grunting next to him.

"Whatthe...thatmyrazor?" grumbled Seth.

Oh yeah.

Dean and Seth were back together.

Dean picked his phone up and smushed it to his ear.

"Mmm'ello?"

"Dean! Breakfast! Five minutes! Tell all!"

Oh jeez.

Cody.

He never missed a beat. But it was nice to have buddies that gave a fuck about him, Dean conceded.

"Gimme a few minutes kay?"

"I invited Renee so you can troll the Tumblr girls."

"Yeah OK...see you when I'm decent."

He hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Seth, tying up his hair which looked more Foxxy Cleopatra than Mr Money In The Bank this morning.

"Cody."

"Does that guy sleep?"

"Apparently not."

Dean crawled back over to pin Seth to the bed.

"Still half-asleep.." Seth protested.

"Sure about that?" grinned Dean, reaching under the covers to cop a feel of the younger man's morning wood. Seth groaned at the touch. Dean just smiled more and began to jerk him off slowly.

"Fuck...Jonny...no...we'll be late..."

"I'll just tell him I got held up." Dean threw the covers off and crawled seductively backwards, ass arched up wantonly as he took Seth into his mouth and began to suck. Seth grunted in approval. Had Dean been doing squats because right now his guy was serving him some extreme Nicki Minaj in the Anaconda video teas.

Dean then wriggled around so he was on all fours, ass up, indicating to Seth what he wanted.

"Calm it," Seth said, though he was so damn horny now thanks to the elder man's mischeif.

"Please?" Dean put his thumb in his mouth, trying to see if he could pull off a Cody. He was envious of the way Cody had Mathews eating out the palm of his hand all the time.

Seth shook his head, chuckling.

And then spotted the full length mirror by the door.

He picked up the discarded lubricant bottle and climbed out of bed, padding over and slicking himself up.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Dean.

"Come over here," Seth growled.

Obediently Dean did so, standing in front of the mirror. Kinky.

Seth hugged him from behind, peppering the back of his neck with kisses. Dean whimpered softly and melted into Seth, his smooth ass cool against Seth's hairy thighs. Just looking at Seth;s crossfit-sculpted, muscular body was turning him into a mess. When they first got together in 2011 Seth was a lot leaner. Dean definitely preferred this Seth to that one. More manly. Stronger.

"Take me..." moaned Dean.

Seth still couldn't beleive how little of the 'Moxley' side of Dean there was. And he dug that shit. It was like Dean had really chilled out while he was away. And last night's sex was fucking off the chain. Dean could be quite the seductress.

Seth had an idea. He reached under Dean's legs and heaved him up bridal style before carrying him back to the bed, placing him down before kneeling behind him, Dean eagerly assuming the position instantly.

Seth lined up and entered that amazing smooth, pert ass, enjoying the sharp wail that pierced the air. He slowly began to move, pulling Dean up and wrapping his arms around him, deliberately avoiding touching Dean's hard cock.

"Ohhh fuck...don't stop..." whimpered Dean.

Seth was grunting in ecstasy as he thrust in and out of the grateful Cincinnati native. Nobody felt like Dean did. Dean turned to him hungrily. Seth devoured his lips passionately.

"C'mon Colby...you can go a bit harder," purred Dean, "Don't wanna make me late do we?"

"Oh really?" Seth bit Dean's bottom lip. Suppose there was nothing wrong with a touch of roughness. Dean eagerly leaned forward to make one hell of a slutty shape as Seth grabbed his adorably tousled hair and began to pound him hard.

Dean couldn't help but cry out in joy as his spot was well and truly smashed. Oh yes. Why would he have anyone else? Nobody fucked him like his beloved Seth did. Nobody. He gripped the rumpled duvet as Seth continued to pound into his more than willing ass. Oh fuck. He was getting close already. Ohh yes. Seth was jerking him off...

"C...Colb...Sethie...don't...wanna see if you can..."

"Not time man..."

"Don't care...please..."

Dean arched even more...oh fuck Seth wasn;t gonna last. This guy was fucking porn. One of the many reasons why he loved him. He continued pounding even harder, the bed creaking in protest, mingled with Dean's cries of lust.

Dean could feel it...boiling up inside him...more...please...more...yes that's it...keep doing that...oh man he was totally losing control...forgetting where he was..who he was...his knuckles white as he held the foot of the bed for dear life...his inside burning up.

Seth was taken aback as Dean tensed around him like a vice before suddenly screaming in relief as ropes of his climax splattered the abused sheets beneath their sweaty bodies.

Gasping, Dean collapsed.

Seth went to pull out.

"You're not done..." panted Dean.

"You worked me out," Seth gasped.

Dean rolled over and grinned.

"Looks like you're gonna have to give me a facial," he purred.

It was a cheeky grin. Nothing like the maniacal one he used on TV (and in bed far too often with past fucks). Well Seth had better do his duty and began to fist his cock feverishly. He cursed and snarled as he exploded all over Dean's face.

* * *

><p>"You might want to tell Dean his coffee's gone cold," Paige remarked to Cody, who was mooning over the selfies of him, Josh and Link from yesterday.<p>

"Hm?"

"He's in his own world," remarked Eden, "You'll have to snap him out of it. Cody! Honey. New VIP tickets to Universal Orlando are in the mail."

"Tickets? Where? Hey! MEAN!"

Pout. Arms folded.

"How can you be married to such a man child?" Paige smirked.

"Because I know how to keep him happy," Eden replied, "We're getting tattoos in a couple of weeks. That's one virginity of his I've taken."

"I don't need to know," Paige complained, "What you getting?"

"Rings," Eden said as Cody returned once more to his favourite photos.

"Awwww," Paige cooed, "Sweet. Hellooo.. Earth to Codfish."

"MUH."

Phone went away but arms folded once more.

"Only Joshy is allowed to call me that," he pouted, placing his Off Duty glasses on, "What did you want?"

"Just asking about your ink," Paige said.

"Ooh!" Now Cody was grinning, "I'm getting a triforce!"

"Above your arse? Trust you to get a tramp stamp." grinned Paige.

Even Eden laughed at that one.

"No...a ring actually," pouted Cody, not appreciating all the fun being made of him, "I have SOME class. Brandi's having a diamond ring, I'm having a triforce ring. Joshy has a ring tattoo. Why I wanted one."

"Bless," Paige patted him on the head, "Missing munchkin already I see."

"Yeah. Even though he's a traitor."

"Not this again," sighed Eden, "All night I have been subject to how inferior to WWE TNA are and how much they steal from WWE."

"You spoken to Summer recently?" Cody rounded on Paige.

"No...can you not?" Paige huffed.

"Why?" Cody asked, "You gonna give up just like that?"

"No...just...oh look here comes Renee with the car keys," Paige said as the blonde announcer wandered over with some rental car keys.

"Dean's on his way down," she said, "Says sorry."

Cody pushed his glasses up, readying for the interrogation he'd been itching to give all morning as he spotted Dean in a cap and shades, holding Seth's briefcase as Seth walked behind him, keeping his distance in case fans lurked.

When he was happy there were no wild TUmblr girls, Dean turned and pulled Seth to him, making out with him right there.

"YO DEAN! CALM YO THIRST AND GET COFFEE!" yelled Cody, startling the three girls.

"Will you stop that!" Eden admonished her husband.

Reluctantly Dean removed himself from Seth and padded over, still in his cap and shades.

"Hey," he said casually, sitting down.

"An hour ago," Cody scolded, "Five minutes you said."

"I was busy," Dean said, innocently.

"I bet you were," Cody said, "Amazed you're walking. So. Seth's blown your cobwebs out as he?"

Collective facepalming and sighing.

"Ew," Renee said.

"This is my cue to leave," Eden said, "Cody! I'll be in the car."

"OK.."

She pecked his cheek before placing shades on her own face and walking away.

"Damn, you married a hot chick," Paige said, unable to stop herself checking out the fine figure of Cody's wife as she left the cafe.

"That's my wife," Cody snapped, "Eyes UP. You need to get your girlfriend back and stat. So Dean. Tell. Me. Everything."

"What's there to tell?" Dean said, bemused, "We went back to the hotel and had amazing makeup sex. All you need to know."

"You think that'll get you off the hook?" teased Paige.

"Well what does he want? A sex tape?" Dean said.

"That'll sell millions," Renee put in, "And will solve the crazy-ass fangirl problem. But trolling them's so much fun. I love True Ring Rat Dirt."

"That site is basically a Renee Young hate site," Cody said, "Used to be fun for fake tea. All the stuff about Cesaro is Lolworthy. And I would watch an Ambrollins sex tape."

"So would I," Paige smirked, "So Dean are you a screamer or a whiner?"

"What?!" Now Dean was scarlet in the face. Even Renee was gobsmacked.

"You've been hanging with him wayy too long," she giggled to Paige.

"Rubs off on you, and I love couple gossip," the two time Divas Champion said, "My second favourite hobby apart from kicking BitchFace's short arse in. And Dean you didn't answer."

"I think you're a whimperer," Cody teased to a now puce Dean, "And Imma estimate. Missionary...I can tell by how coy you were."

"Why do you care?" mumbled Dean, "I thought you wanted me to destroy my old reputation."

"It's just for fun," Cody said, "You don't have to answer..."

"Well i don't mind...just...not in front of ladies," Dean said...shyly. Awww. Dean shy. Cute.

"Fine, my fun is ruined yet again because I have tits," Paige said, "C'mon Miss Maple Leaf, we better leave the girls to catch up."

"Hey!" protested Dean.

"See you in the car, and if you kiss me I'll buy you lunch," Renee teased.

"Yeah yeah," Dean said, "Laters."

At last both girls left.

"Can I be honest?" Dean said, dropping his voice a little.

"I only tease you for a laugh...if it really does make you uncomfortable..."

"Not that...well..it is kinda...aw shoot," Dean mumbled, "Codes...before I left for the movie shoot, I did start to wonder if maybe...I had a crush on you. Like a legit one. I know I tried to make out with you...but...well..I don't anymore. You're still hot as fuck...but not as hot as Colby."

"You're sweet," Cody said, "I called Joshy last night. Well actually he called me but anyway...he's told me that if I ever wanted to, I could play away."

He fiddled with his promise ring which sat behind his wedding ring.

"Would you?" asked Dean.

"No," Cody said, "Feels like cheating."

"Works for Sheamus," Dean said, "Him and Cesaro...fuck...talk about horny. They were making out in the mens room at the arena last night."

"What?"

"Yup," Dean said, "And Miz is pig sick."

"Good, kick him right in his fake teeth," Cody snarled, "I hope Cesaro is getting that Irish meat six times a fucking night just to stick it to the fat cunt."

"Me too," grinned Dean, "I like you even more knowing that you hate Miz as much as me."

"Nobody likes him," Cody said, "Apart from Ryder, Riley, Roberts and obviously Ziggler. Can't believe I ever encouraged Joshy to date that. Yuck."

"What was all that Kermit stuff?" asked Dean.

"Oh," Cody said, "Way back in my rookie year on the main roster, Joshy and I had a burn book. We called it the Slam Book but the same thing. We used to pick on Miz because of his weight as he was a big mouthed dick. He pissed everyone off. Especially JBL. Anyone who pissed either of us off, went in. Melina...had six pages."

"Please tell me you didn't celebrate October the 3rd or wear pink every Wednesday..." sighed Dean.

"You wouldn't know any of those references unless you've seen the world's greatest gay movie that features no gay movie cliches," Cody smirked, "Jonathan Good are you coming out of the Mean Girls closet to me?"

"Once, OK? I watched it once to see what the fuss was about," Dean complained.

"Good enough for me, I knew I liked you," giggled Cody, "I once made Joshy eat lunch with Miz for breaking the no sweatpants on Mondays rule. And yes, we did celebrate October the 3rd. And April the 30th. And we wore pink every Wednesday. I had pink ring gear at a house show once or twice. Bob was not amused."

"You in pink...no way...well it's coming up to Breast Cancer month," smirked Dean, "I dare you."

"Bit of a problem..." Cody said, "Stardust does NOT wear pink."

"You'd look like a vibrator," Dean smirked.

* * *

><p>Chicago, IL.<p>

Raw in Chicago. The atmosphere backstage was tense. Everyone booked for the show was preparing various ways to deal with the inevitable chants for the departed longest reigning WWE Champion since Bruno Sammartino in their matches.

Catering wasn't the usual hubbub of talks about matches, TV, films or books and all the usual work tittle tattle. People were just eating and browsing their phones or tablets.

Sheamus, US Champion, was texting his English other half. Wade sounded pretty pissed off in the messages. He was a little thankful that Cesaro was sewing his new ring gear...fancy that, the bloke could sew on top of everything else.

The Irishman decided to call Wade to find out what was eating the Brit. He picked up his phone and left the room.

"Yep?" came Wade's curt voice.

"What's crawled up yer arse?" asked Sheamus, "One word answers to everything."

"Cos you should be wanting to kick the shit out of me," snapped Wade.

"Why?" asked Sheamus.

"No easy way to tell you," groaned Wade, hating himself for the news he was about to deliver.

Sheamus felt the tiniest stab of jealousy. Not that he was in ANY position to feel that way after basically acquiring a Swiss mistress the past 10 days. Oh well. He guessed it had to happen.

"You know last week when I said I was at home playing FIFA?" Wade said, "I was lying Ste."

"Well where we you? Don't tell me...trying on a dress? You know you can't pick up the Daily Mail these days without reading about a Mr somebody popping on a pair of courtshoes and calling himself Deirdre!" chuckled Sheamus.

"Shut up Ste," Wade snarled, "No time for your shite jokes. It's serious."

"OK were you on the throne at the time. Big deal. Suppose some of us have to break down barriers," Sheamus went on.

"For the love of...there's no fucking point talking to you sometimes!" Wade hissed, "I wasn't home. I was in bed."

"That it? No big reveal?"

"Not my bed Ste. Graves'. I shagged him. Sorry."

Sheamus sighed. He guessed it had to happen, Corey had been after Wade long enough. And fair play to Wade. After all, he, Sheamus was getting more and more into this thing developing with Cesaro. Cesaro was a bloody good shag. And he was sophisticated, suave and charming too. He even picked out Sheamus' clothes for him.

"Whatever happens, happens," the Irishman sighed.

"I didn't want to!" Wade said, "He practically raped me! He forced himself on me!"

"And you just couldn't resist...c'mon mate don't stick the boot in by talking to me like I'm stupid," Sheamus said, "I said if you were feeling the strain...play with him. Even if he is a slag."

"Let me explain," Wade almost pleaded, sensing the brutish Celt's fury, "Saw him in the shopping centre and he went and nicked my bloody car keys! Put them in his fucking pants and everything! It was either be stranded there or go to his place and shag the arse off him! He threatend to grass me up to t'trainers with some bollocks about spying on the NXT divas locker room!"

"If you're gonna make a cover story Stuey, make a believable one, I might be from Dublin but I'm not thick," sighed Sheamus, "Don't think we're meant to be, do you mate?"

"What you saying?" bellowed Wade.

"I'm saying, let's just keep things cool until you get back," Sheamus said, "Then we can see what happens then. Just stay mates from now on. Keeps it simple."

"You mean you want an easy life. Bastard."

"Don't get the hump with me! We both cheated, OK? Whether we were OK with it or not, point is, we brought a couple of other fellas in."

"I don't want a relationship with that sket Graves! I only shagged him to get my car keys back and it was better than a wank! He's dirty, Ste! He's fucking disgusting! Farts louder than a depth charge when you pull out of him and wants you to do all sorts of nasty shit to him!"

"Spare me," Sheamus cut him off, "I'm not mad, OK? Still care about you a lot. Just means there's no guilt."

"I know what it is," Wade snarled, "You prefer the swinging Swiss don't ya? Fine. Be with him. It's cool. Whatever."

"Don't be a dickhead.."

Wade hung up.

Sheamus sighed.

Perhaps it wasn't wise but he really thought it was the right thing to do. He just had a horrible feeling it would lead to a hot mess once Wade was back on the roster and he somehow predicted that Cesaro would NOT be cool with Wade involved.

Cesaro was a clever sod, Sheamus gave him that. Buttered Wade up to get into Sheamus' pants. And Wade let him.

Buzz buzz.

_From: Stuey_

_Sorry :( I'm upset. And I don't do upset. Could see Cesaro fancied the pants off you. Maybe he's better for you than me. My fault for letting him get you I suppose. Not pissed off at you. Talk to you later x._

Sheamus was a little relieved. He felt really bad for Wade. But maybe it was for the best.

Two thick, sinewy arms wrapped around him and the scent of classy, expensive French cologne filled the Irishman's nostrils.

"Hey," rumbled Cesaro, kissing the back of the red head, "Who you texting?"

"The wife. Well not the wife anymore. We've finished," Sheamus said.

Cesaro failed to hide the elation.

"Could at least fake looking sad about it," Sheamus remarked.

"Sorry," Cesaro said, "But it's fair though, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Sheamus, "Still feel a right arse though."

Cesaro climbed onto his lap.

"Do you mind," Sheamus complained at the weight, "You're not exactly El Torito you know."

"You're strong enough," purred Cesaro, kissing him softly, "So does this mean..."

His eyes sparkled, and his ruggedly masculine and handsome face seemed to ooze hopefulness from every well-exfoliated pore.

"Looks like it," Sheamus said, and in spite of his guilt about Wade, took Cesaro's hand. The Swiss grinned from ear to ear and shuffled around so they were face to face. Sheamus was always so much more aware of how strong and built-like-a-brick-shithouse the Swiss was up close whenever he did stuff like this.

"Baisse-moi," Cesaro purred, "Mon amour."

Sheamus did just that. At first it was a peck. Then deepened.

"One condition," the Irishman said.

"What?"

"Don't ever thing you're putting that..." he rubbed Cesaro's impressive bulge, "Inside me."

Cesaro grinned. He had no intention of ever switching roles as long as he was dating Sheamus...this rough redhead had given him the hottest sex in years. He couldn't get enough of this thick, powerful, ivory body. He'd had sex dreams about Sheamus and he'd not had them about his last two conquests. Not even Sami Zayn's sexy little white ass.

Swagger had just been an up-for-it coworker when Cesaro's frustration had got the better of him. Even when Swagger was fucking him the Swiss had imagined Sheamus. And then to finally get on that Irish beef...

"Not interested in that anymore," Cesaro grinned, "But I'm not shaving my arse for you."

SHeamus had to admit it was cute hearing 'arse' in Cesaro's accent. And he liked Cesaro's hair. Made him more of a man's man.

"Fancy dinner after the show?" asked the Irishman, "And don't even think about flashing your wallet. I'm paying."

"Is that our first official date?" asked Cesaro.

"Looks like it."

* * *

><p>Paige, former Divas champion, walked into the women's locker room, slamming down her case. She was NOT looking forward to tonight.<p>

"Hiya," came another English accent.

"Oh...hi Layla, been a while," PAige replied, hugging her.

"How have you been?"

"Been better, just trying to avoid the Total Divas cameras. And blondes."

"Is it true then? Sorry...Coddles wasn't being mean, he was worried about you...he said you and Summer have split up."

"I'm guessing she's not told you then," snapped Paige, "Nice to know I mean fuck all to her. Bitch."

"You know what she's like...I can never tell whether she's being real or her Total Divas self," Layla sighed, "I'm keeping Rich away from her."

"You really think she would?"

"Not taking any chances."

Paige sighed. People had been gossiping about her now ex, saying she was a man eater and latched onto other people's men for sport. The young English girl was quick to brush off these speculations, saying people obviously believed Total Divas rather than got to know the woman behind the character of 'Summer Rae'. But maybe Paige herself could have been just another commodity?

"I know hun, it sounds rotten but have you ever thought that there's no smoke without fire? After all, you're young, extremely talented...all that wrestling experience, all the holds you know...you come from a wrestling family...have you ever thought she was just using you because of who you are?"

"No...how dare you!" Paige cried, springing up.

"Sorry hun I didn't mean to..."

"Next time GRANDMA, keep your nose out of my personal life!" Paige rounded on her, "And by the way, you might want to brush up on basic ring skills, woman of your age and experience really should be better in the ring."

"Hey what was that for? I was only trying to help.."

"Don't bother. Piss off and leave me alone. Go and talk about your man's dick to that big nosed slapper I used to think loved me."

Layla sighed. There was no point getting through to her. And she really didn't want to get on Paige's wrong side. Suppose she better find Rosa to work through their match tonight. Great. They WOULD put her in a singles match in front of a Chicago crowd. Suppose it could be fun to place bets on how they will troll her match. How long before a 'We Want Kharma' chant? After all this city shat on her return match 2 years ago.

Layla left the room and roughly bumped into AJ Lee, having not been looking where she was going.

"Watch it grandma," snapped AJ.

Layla just glowered at her.

AJ fixed her with a sneer. Too good to resist a few digs.

"Those people out there do not want to see you, so try not to make too much of a sloppy botchfest out there tonight, I know it's hard for you non wrestler types," she smirked, twirling her hair around her finger, "If you can hear the spots over the chants for my husband that is."

Layla wanted nothing more than to smack her smug face right into the middle of next week.

What did she ever see in this arrogant little bitch?

"Hi Lay you ready to have a practice?" came the voice of Rosa Mendes.

Layla was thankful that she finally got along with Rosa after all the drama over the years. Rehab had changed her for the better.

"Look forward to seeing your entire match on Botchamania tomorrow girls," sneered AJ, "We want Kharma, we want Kharma!"

Rosa opened her mouth but Layla stopped her.

"Anything else your Majesty?" the English diva said, keeping her face sweetly smiling but her voice icy.

"Learn to work a semi competent match?" AJ snarked, "I have nothing more to say to either of you wastes of space. Now kindly get out my face."

"Yes m'lady," snarked Layla, curtseying mockingly and ushering Rosa away.

"Why do you let her talk to you like that?" asked Rosa.

"Because it makes my life easier to just let that little cow run her gob off," Layla replied, "C'mon.."

AJ pushed open the locker room door, pleased with her handiwork. She read wrestling forums and only spoke the truth. Fans didn't give two shits about hot messes like Rosa and Layla. Still she had a match tonight, OK it was after a Bella twin (she cared little to know which one), Cameron and Eva (pfft) in a handicap but still she had a match. Against Fox but the fans seemed to like Fox these days.

Oh yes. There was Paige. Alone.

AJ grinned to herself as she closed the door.

She tapped Paige's shoulder.

Paige squealed in surprise and dropped her hairbrush.

"Oh. It's YOU." spat the raven-haired girl.

"Hi Paigey!" AJ waved.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped Paige.

"To change my clothes. And I appreciate a little more decorum from you. You should be honored to be in a long running feud with me."

"I'm honoured to smack you in the face, sweetheart," snarled Paige, getting right in her face. For once, AJ was just a touch intimidated by the younger girl's height, "Now get out my face little girl."

"You really don't want to get on my wrong side, this is MY town, Knight," hissed AJ, now squaring up to her, "You will have my husband to deal with if you lay a finger on me out of that ring."

"Nice try Your Ladyship. You don't scare me you know."

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" sneered AJ, "Anyone would think you fancied me."

"Oh please," Paige looked sickened, "I like women to look like women, not ten year old boys."

"Well looking at Summer's nose you must have thought it was a little penis so no wonder you were sleeping with her," AJ hit back cattily.

SLAP!

Paige snapped. She had slapped the smug bitch around the face with as much strength as she could muster. AJ stumbled back and tripped clumsily, before glowering up at the younger girl, holding her face, revenge flashing in her dark eyes.

"That's just for starters love." spat Paige, shaking her long hair out from her face and striding out of the room like a lioness leaving a killing. It was war now. It had gone from simply acting like the WWE's answer to Libby Chessler to something far more personal.

"Paige? What happened?" A fully catsuited and painted-up Cody.

"Oh nothing. Just nasty little bitches," Paige hissed, "It's fine."

"Might have guessed she'd be in her fucking element," Cody sighed, "Would a hug help?"

"Yeah..actually it might."

Cody hugged her close.

"You're wearing aftershave to the ring?"

"Joshy's favourite. Paul Smith. Feels like he's here with me."

"Big sap."

"Have you talked to Summer yet?"

Christ. He never missed a beat.

"No.."

"You have to. Lay said you bit her head off."

"Well she implied shit she knows nothing about. She should keep out of my business."

"Don't be so stubborn. Talk to Summer."

"You're not gonna leave that alone are you?"

"Nope. She's in Catering. Alone. No Rosa. No cameras. Come on missy. We're going."

"But...match..."

"You're valeting it not competing. No excuses...come on."

He actually began to steer her towards Catering, pushing her from behind like a wheelbarrow man. This was a bizarre sight but backstage veterans were used to capers like this. Paige tried to turn and run the other way but his grip on her impressively muscled shoulders was strong. She tended to forget he packed formidable strength underneath his cute and cuddly exterior.

"Careful! I'm not one of your dogs!" she squealed.

She almsot fell over her flip flops as she was rushed into Catering and towards a table where Summer Rae was sat, reading something on her iPad.

"Chair. Sit." Cody said.

"TOSSER!"

She cried out in protest as she was promptly placed into the chair.

Summer was totally absorbed in whatever she was reading and didn't even notice.

PAige was waiting for Cody to turn his back so she could make a quick getaway.

ANy minute now.

Yes.

She slowly climbed to her feet.

"HEM. HEM." Cody back at the table like a whippet. He firmly pushed her back into the chair before blowing gold paper stars all over her.

"A PTO is heading your way Stardust!" she cried as he shuffled away out of sight.

Summer looked up, having realised that her ex girlfriend was sat next to her. Immediately she sprang to her feet as though someone had electrified her chair.

"What are you doing?" she spat icily, "I thought you only associated with worthy 'real wrestlers'?"

"Please.." Paige broke off.

"I've got nothing to say to you Paige," Summer replied, "Did Becky Lynch turn you down? Or did Emma rebuff you?"

"Why are you being such a cow?!"

"Could say the same about you. Believing your own hype."

"We wouldn't be a tiny bit jealous would we? Me being a two time women's champion, no make that three times, and the youngest in history twice over?"

"Oh that's real sweet...rub it in my face why don't you? No. I'm not jealous of you."

"Whatever. I could see it sticking in your throat when I won it the second time. Still, at least I didn't get a boring chant in my title match. Turns out you ain't as good in that ring as you think you are."

"Did you come over to do anything useful or just to insult me?"

"I..." Paige was furious with herself. She'd watched Summer's title match with Charlotte live and could tell that the crowd had really gotten to Summer. And now she'd stuck the boot in. Well done bigmouth. How was she able to get out of this?

Summer took her compact and began to re-apply her lipgloss, her whole demeanor suggesting she was fifty shades of done with this conversation.

"Please...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry I didn't quite hear it."

"I'm bloody sorry, alright?! What more do you want?!" erupted the younger woman tearfully.

Summer's icy front seemed to melt a little. Maybe she had flown off the handle a little. And she herself had been more of a bitch than Paige ever was. Maybe she'd believed Paige's kayfabe tweets and taken them too literally. Paige was meant to be a cocky shit heel after all.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry too."

"And I still love you. Barbie."

"Call me that again and I will Solstice kick you."

The blonde and the brunette embraced at last. Cody was watching the whole thing out of sight and when he saw the two girls hug he gave a cute little jump for joy and clapped like a kid. And when he saw them kiss in Catering where anyone could walk in he actually squeed.

"What you so happy about?"

Layla.

"Oh hi Lay," An adorable wave, "Nothing...not eavesdropping at all..."

"You always were a terrible liar. Who you spying on?"

"Paige and Summer. They're back together. Yay!"

"You're too cute...I swear as you've gotten older you've gotten more and more adorable."

Poof. Now Layla was brushing gold paper stars out her hair.

"Sowwy.." Hands over mouth, big innocent eyes.

"Do you act like that in the marital home?" Layla asked, hands on hips.

"No..."

"I bet you do. I bet you do that in the shops if you see a rare video game and wifey won't let you buy it."

"I'm the model husband actually."

"Apart from the being in love with a boy thing?"

"SSShhhhhh" Cody put his gloved finger to her lips.

"How is he? How you coping with the whole...you know...him working for TNA thing?"

"Nananananana!" Cody covered his ears.

"Oh no...hun please tell me you haven't broken up?"

"No! I call Joshy every day without fail. Three times or more."

"Coddles don't you think that's a little paranoid...?"

"No!"

"Are you worried there's someone at TNA..."

"NANANANA!"

"What was that for?"

"Every time you say that shitty promotion's name I have to drown it out."

"Are you pissed off at him for going there? You know he did a Ring Of Honor tryout as well, right?"

"Yeah...only fucking crybaby Punk got him blacklisted. Why did he have to fuck him?! WHy?"

"Sssh...we're the only ones who are meant to know," Layla said, "Well they say he's the biggest man slag in the company...if not the industry."

"A male Melina," Cody said with disdain.

Layla snorted.

"You're still the number one insult queen...you are always on point," she said, "Oh hi ladies."

Both Summer and Paige had wandered towards them, having heard Cody's voice and plus he couldn't really blend in wearing his Stardust costume and full face paint.

"I heard Melina's name," Paige said, hoping to pretend that her snapping at Layla earlier never happened.

"Male Melina...not hard to work out," Summer put in.

"Better not let Her Royal Shortness hear," Paige said, unable to keep the fury from her voice.

"Oh don't...bumped into her earlier," Layla said, "But funnily enough I didn't find myself disagreeing with her. I think they stuck me in a match with Rosa on purpose tonight."

"Of course, they enjoy seeing the crowds bury you because Kevin Dunn is a sexist douchebag cunt," snarled Cody.

"Don't we all know that?" Summer sighed, "He basically is the one who engineers all the stuff I do on Total Divas. It's why I don't use my real name on there."

"So what you going to do?" asked Paige, "Don't make a hot mess of a match just because of a bunch of sad men with tiny penises pay money to disrespect women because their fave walked out. Stick two fingers up at them and give it 110 per cent."

"Rosa still can't work..." Layla sighed, "We've winged it so I do most of it. Coddles will appreciate the finish. The Layout has been brought back."

"Yay!" Cody said.

"Couldn't help earwigging," Paige said, "I heard something..."

Both Cody and Layla instantly went red. Well Cody did under his paint.

"Nothing...what did you say?" Layla said airily.

"I didn't hear anything," Cody said.

"Like we'd spread it," Paige said, "Munchkin and Bitchface's husband?! When?!"

"2 years ago," Layla said, "He told people it was Barrett..."

"STaged fake liasons with Big Fat Miz," snarled Cody.

"Dish the dirt," Paige said, "He tried it on with me at NXT."

"ANd me," put in Summer, "No. Not jealous. Feel sorry for AJ to be honest."

"Curtis said he wasn't all that...well he got cream in Ryback so why go back to sour milk," Cody said with relish, "Miss my big booty bestie." Le sad faic.

"Talking of besties, guess who's hitting the road next week?" Paige said, tossing back her hair.

"Yay! Sami?"

"Yup. He basically said he'd walk out unless Adrian could come with him. They eventually said yes. So Adrian will be here too. Otherwise he'd be on his period constantly and that would NOT be fun for everyone in a ten mile radius."

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Cesaro were heading back to the hotel. The Swiss had been pleasantly surprised at the gruff Irishman's choice of eaterie post show. Somewhere that was a) still open at that time, and b) not liable to give one food poisoning. And he'd even paid. But he wasn't going to try and mould Sheamus into an Irish version of himself. His brutishness was what turned Cesaro on in the first place. And now they were a legit couple.<p>

Sheamus was a little uneasy with the big Swiss taking his hand in the lobby. What if fans were lurking?

"What's the matter?" asked Cesaro.

"If people see..."

"Not ashamed of me are you?" the Swiss rounded on him and Sheamus was once more intimidated by his size and strength.

"No! No...just...don't want you to get a bollocking.."

Cesaro pressed his lips against the redheads. He was smitten and didn't care. Sheamus was just such a good date. Funny, unapologetically filterless and fucking hot. He was already feeling some type of way...after all he'd dropped an L bomb albeit auf Deutsch but still, this early on in their new relationship.

Sheamus kissed him back, following him to the elevators.

"I'm not wearing underwear," smirked the big Swiss.

Sheamus' face went the hue of his hair.

"You're joking of course?" he chuckled.

"Am I?" grinned Cesaro. He unbuckled his expensive mahogany leather belt and unbuttoned his perfectly-cut designer jeans. Sure enough his huge cock sprung free, along with his solid hairy thighs.

"Put it away! What if old ladies come in!"

Cesaro smirked some more. It was fun to be playful for a change. He'd deliberately left room for dessert. But not the literal sweet food kind.

"Spoilsport," he mock groaned, the word sounding funny in his thick accent to Sheamus who snorted.

The doors opened and it was their floor.

Sheamus had an idea. He was strong enough. With a primal grunt, he heaved the big man up into his arms, bridal style.

"Aren't you ze gentleman," purred Cesaro, accent heavier than ever before, pecking Sheamus on the lips.

"Been a nice night," Sheamus replied, placing him back on his feet once they'd reached their room and began to fiddle with the keycard. Click. The Irishman opened the door; "Aprez-vous m'lady."

Cesaro smirked and shook his head, striding past his lover into the room, immediately taking off his Armani blazer and carefully hanging it up. His light blue shirt fashionably unbuttoned at the chest. Sheamus entered and shut the door, hanging 'Do Not Disturb' outside. He wasn't stupid. He knew Cesaro wanted afters. Sheamus had quite fancied the calorific salted caramel brownie on the dessert menu personally but never mind. Plus the waiter had recognised them both instantly and they both autographed the menu and taken a selfie with him. They got 40% off the bill.

And Sheamus tipped the kid generously.

But anyway.

"Merci for avoiding anything with garlic in," smirked Cesaro.

"I think I know you too well manbag," grinned back Sheamus, kicking off his shoes and removing his waistcoat and signature flat cap.

"Nobody likes garlic breath," purred the Swiss, removing his belt, cufflinks and shoes before standing in Sheamus' space for more hot manly kisses, "Mike did. Gross. Had to hold my breath."

"Don't talk about that," Sheamus hissed before growling as Cesaro started to kiss his neck, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"Ce soir était parfait," Cesaro purred, eyes sparkling as he whipped the Irishman's shirt off his ivory back with a touch more force.

"Vaguely worked out what you said," Sheamus grunted, going to undress his lover. Cesaro yanked him towards the bed, wrestling him down so Sheamus was on top of him, and suddenly smashed their lips together once more, this time kissing with far more fire. Sheamus tore the Armani shirt off, exposing that sinewy torso and thick arms once more. What a fucking body. Sheamus considered himself a very lucky bloke. Wade was hot...but there was just something (probably a je ne sais quoi) about Cesaro.

Maybe it was the body hair.

MAybe it was because despite being the strongest man in WWE, Cesaro wanted to be the bottom of this relationship.

Sheamus began to undo the Swiss' jeans and pulled them down those awesome hairy legs, leaving Cesaro naked. He really hoped Cesaro didn't want to top at all. That looked like it would hurt a lot. Cesaro was moaning in lust. He wanted his Irish lover to just take him. Basically how he was feeling right now...was how Sami Zayn had felt during their one night stand.

"Want you..." he growled.

"Know you do..." smirked Sheamus, teasing between those thick thighs, "We have all night...mon cher.."

Sheamus's limited French was poorly pronounced but fuck did it turn Cesaro on.

"Anything you say," he gasped. He was a mess. Oh God. He was Mike. He spread his long legs, tying to show Sheamus what he wanted.

Sheamus paused to undress his lower half and reached for the lubricant. Almost used up. They were a horny pair of bastards.

He coated two of his white fingers liberally and ever so slowly began to finger the desperate Swiss beneath him.

"Ohh...ohhh...fuck..." Cesaro wasn't quite making Mike-style small screams but he was making unusually effeminate gasps of joy. Fuck. This felt so good. Up to now their sex had been fierce and rough with some moments of tenderness. He wanted to be truly made love to. He was a passionate continental European after all. He loved romance.

Sheamus was loving the effect this simple touching had on the man beneath him.

Cesaro had never really been properly fingered. Usually he was the one DOING it. He mumbled some garbled German, begging Sheamus to rim him.

Sheamus had NO idea what Cesaro just said. He removed his fingers, having been satisfied his lover was sufficiently prepped. He rested those slim, muscular, downy ankles on his shoulders. Cesaro made the most delicious shape in this position. And his handsome rugged face just oozed utter contentment from every pore.

Sheamus smiled warmly at him, stroking his face. Cesaro cluthed his wrist and kissed the Irishman's hand.

"Liebe mich..." he breathed.

Awwww.

He was a great big softie really.

Sheamus was coating himself with his free hand. Just because he was a violent big fellow...doesn;t mean he couldn;t wind it down in bed when it called for it. He slowly lined up against that amazing solid round arse...pushing at the tight entrance..the hairs tickling his skin as Cesaro accepted him with a gasp.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh..." the Swiss's eyes rolled back...mouth dropping open. This felt so good. He'd never started sex in missionarybefore...it was always from behind..on top...he well and truly felt loved now.

Sheamus was turned on more and more by the new sounds leaving the Swiss's throat. It was actually kinda cute. And he was still a man's man. The goatee. The muscles. The body hair. He could scream like a girl and Sheamus would still find it fucking hot. Could he make big Cesaro squeal? Or was that too much of a challenge?

He was fully sheathed inside and thrust forward.

"AH!" A sharp cry told him he'd smashed Cesaro's prostate. And the lustful grin on Cesaro's face.

Slowly the Irishman started to move..making sure he felt that spot inside his partner. Cesaro was making subdued gasps and moans non-stop. Oh fuck. He hadn't been fucked quite like this before. Don't stop. Please don;t ever stop.

His long legs flew down Sheamus' back and locked tightly around him like a vice. Now he truly felt being made love to. Fuck yes. Keep going.

"Stephen..._je t'adore...oui oui...je t'adore...ich liebe dich...s'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas...NE VOUS ARRETEZ PAS_!" Cesaro's voice went up an octave without warning, his tongue loose and his mind blown.

Sheamus wished he knew all of what Cesaro was saying (he knew the first part well enough!) And quite suddenly his mouth began to move before his brain activated fully.

"_Is breá liom tú ró_ Claudio..."

Cesaro's face lit up and he pulled Sheamus to him for some heavy, fervent kisses. Sheamus felt it back. And even better...he said it in Irish. He was so close. He could feel it. Sheamus made him come before but not like this...not in this situation...he grabbed Sheamus' hand and locked it tight, staring feverishly into the Irishman's eyes, crying out more and more...bit more...come on..don't stop damnit...don't stop..ever...he could feel it rising within...his legs on fire...his insides burning with passion...suddenly he threw his head back as he could take it no longer and let out a deep guttural roar, exploding all over his ripped torso without touching himself. Don't stop Sheamus...please don't...Cesaro wanted Sheamus to come inside him.

He continued to let hoarse gasp after hoarse gasp...a spent husk of a man.

Sheamus was blown away by the sight and sound of a big, strong Swiss man totally losing his shit beneath him. Cesaro was always a loud cummer..but not like that. The whole corridor must have heard...oh fuck...his grunts and growls grew louder and frequent...he drove deep inside as a savage snarl of ecstasy left his throat, his climax burning on its way out and into the body of his Swiss lover.

Wow.

Both men were a total mess.

Sheamus clumsily pulled out and fell down beside Cesaro.

What a night.

"Is it too early...to say I love you...in English this time?" he gasped.

"Nein...non...never to early...I love you too...so much.." panted Cesaro, kissing him.

"Hey manbag...don't cry..." smiled the sweat-sheened Irishman.

"Happy crying," Cesaro croaked, "Best sex I've ever had..."

"Don;t go blowing smoke up my arse now," smirked SHeamus, wriggling for the covers and pulling them over their heavy bodies, making sure to turn the lights out..how convenient there was a second switch for main one by the bed...spooning Cesaro from behind and taking his hand.

* * *

><p>October 1, 2014<p>

WWE house show.

Another day, another dollar. And another event. A typical day on the road for many.

And after a decent sabbatical, a bearded man was entering the arena. It was a bit of a pain having to be back at work on his 35th birthday but hey, he could spend it with friends and plus his recuperating other half had persuaded him to hit the road for a few days. He had no TV appearances to do however.

He was particularly pleased with this pink tee he was wearing with 'Birthday boy' on it. A corny joke present from his other half. After all. His birthday was on a Wednesday...and it was October the 3rd two days later. Seemed appropiate.

Locker room was empty. First one here.

Curtis Axel had missed being on the road. But right now he was missing nursing RYback back to health.

"Hi mate, good to see you...happy birthday." The Aussie-esque tones of Adam Rose, not quite as camp out of gimmick.

"Thanks man," Curtis replied, "Feels weird being back."

He checked his phone. He wanted to text his best friend but was waiting to surprise him.

"You've missed loads of drama," Adam said.

"Oh?" Curtis said, "WHat's happened? Who's been fired?"

"Nobody," Adam replied, "Ambrose and Rollins are back together. Oh get this. Cesaro and Sheamus."

"When have you been such a gossip whore Kruger?" smirked Curtis, "You been stealing my job?"

"You head cheerleaders think the rest of us notice nothing," Adam smirked back, "We all have eyes and ears. You all trying to make your own spin off Total Divas show or something?"

"We would slay the divas in the E! ratings," Curtis giggled, "Hey...you seen Stardust?"

"Yeah...in the parking lot with his wife just now," Adam said.

"Awesome. Don't tell him you saw me will you?"

"You guys fallen out?"

"No...just...don't tell him."

More and more faces filed in, a few passing on birthday platitudes but Curtis wasn;t arsed about that. He was waiting to see Cody. It had been a very interesting talk with Ryback last night. And an interesting Skype call from former WWE announcers now working for rival promotions. Anyway.

No sign of Cody.

Curtis padded out of the locker room, heading for the smoking area which was Cody's other natural place of choice apart from 'their table' in Catering. Sure enough. There he was. Stood with Eden who seemed to grow more beautiful by the day, smoking a cigarette and showing her something on his iPad, a blingy snapback back-to-front on his shaved head. Stealing Curtis' signature look now was he?

A tap on Curtis' shoulder. He jumped.

And then soured when he was face to face with Dean Ambrose who looked like he'd rather be ANYWHERE but there right now. And wait, Rollins too?

Rollins looked like he'd shoved Ambrose right at Curtis.

"What?" snapped Curtis.

"Hi.." Dean mumbled.

"Come to kick my face in again?" Curtis hissed venomously.

Dean shook his head.

Seth coughed and pushed the slightly-backtracking Dean forward once more.

"Be nice," hissed Seth out the side of his mouth.

Seth had issued Dean with one condition now they were back together - build bridges with people he'd pissed off on the roster as it would come back to haunt him one day.

"What then?" spat Curtis.

"Just wanted to say sorry for being a dick," Dean mumbled.

Curtis scowled.

"You almost got me fired," he said.

"I had to lose my title and also got fired too," Dean replied, "Look...can we just put that shit behind us?"

"As long as you keep to that," Curtis said.

"Thanks," Dean said, "And by the way...happy birthday."

Curtis gave him the slightest of smiles and nodded before padding towards Cody and Eden.

"That went well," Dean snarked to Seth.

"He isn't going to be best buds with you overnight," Seth said, "But obviously if you guys both hang out with Rhodes..."

"I'm not apologising to Miz," snarled Dean, "He might try and sleep with you the moment my back's turned."

"Because I have no willpower of my own and can't say no?" Seth raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't touch him with a bargepole anyway even if I was."

"Thank you.." Dean was all in Seth's face and kissing him. Bless.

* * *

><p>Curtis tiptoed behind Cody. Any minute now. Eden hadn't noticed him.<p>

Tap. Tap.

"What?" Cody was absorbed in the e-comic on his iPad.

Curtis tapped harder.

"No time for questions," Cody drawled.

"Why aren't you wearing pink? it's Wednesday," Curtis smirked.

Cody almost dropped his iPad as he realised who it was.

"HEY!"

"Ooof..." Curtis was almost suffocated with big hugs.

Eden shook her head and smiled to herself. He was such a kid.

"Happy Birthday big booty bestie," Cody nuzzled him, "Means you didn't get my gift."

Pout.

"I'll open it when I get back, only doing a couple of days on the road," Curtis said, "So where's the pink?"

Cody giggled coyly and unbuttoned his jeans. Pink Pump! waistband. Of course. Curtis grinned. Rather lasciviously.

"Shall I leave you kids to catch up?" giggled Eden.

"I'll buy you dinner," Cody said, shooting the cutest smile and puppy dog eyes at her. Predictably she melted and pecked him before leaving.

"You've got her wrapped around your pinky," smirked Curtis.

"She's the only chick who truly gets me apart from Lay," Cody said, "Oh and Paige maybe. Your shirt is hot."

"Thanks," Curtis said, "Size smaller so a touch clingy.."

"Suits you. How's the Big Guy getting on?"

"Eating more. But still resting. Didn't want to come on the road, wanted to spend today with him but he made me."

"You need to make money Curtis. Off the road, you don't make money. Excuse me."

His phone was buzzing. He giggled as he saw the caller ID.

"Heyyy.."

"Hey honey," came Josh's voice, "Bad time?"

"No...just outside...Curtis is here...in pink," Cody said, "Think we might go out and get messy tonight."

"Have cosmos on me," Josh chuckled, "Now I don't want to sound pushy...and I know you don't like it, but if you could catch Spike TV tomorrow..."

"Joshy...do I have to? I have to look at this company's cast offs, bad imitation of old WWE angles and terrible production values."

Curtis snickered.

"I debut," Josh said, sighing a little at Cody's incessant TNA bashing, "On Gut Check. I'm doing a gauntlet match with all three of the BroMans."

"Ew," Cody said, "Three talentless hacks, one a Big Brother contestant who's all show and zero go in that ring."

"Just watch Coddles...please?" Josh said.

"I thought you were on an announcer's contract," Cody said.

"I am...but I leaned on them to let me have one match."

Humph. Big sigh.

"Fine. Can't it wait until someone uploads the match to Youtube or Dailymotion? Do I have to sit through the entire show?"

"Watch it whenever," Josh sighed, knowing there was no way of persuading Cody otherwise. So stubborn, "But take one more shot at my place of work and you're topping until Christmas."

"What? Joshy don't be so mean..."

"I mean it Cody. Open your mind a little. Even if its for just a few minutes."

"Fine. Love you Joshy."

"Love you too. How about you give Curtis another present...?"

"Joshy...no. He got my gift in the mail."

"We won't see each other for a while."

"I'm married to Brandi and also promised to you. That's enough."

"Trust me. Love you. Bye honey."

"Bye Joshy...muahhz."

Curtis was grinning bigger as he earwigged. It didn't take a genius to work out what Josh was saying.

Cody hung up and turned back with a comedic scowl on his face that only served to make him look like one of Natalya's cats when they were pissed-off.

"Does he debut on TNA TV?" smirked Curtis.

"Ew. Yes. I'm watching it just for him because I love him," pouted Cody, "It'll be painful. The BroMans are three botch machines."

"Actually Zema Ion and Robbie E are decent in ring competitors," Curtis said, "Jessie Godderz though yes, absolutely sucks. Hot muscle stud with pretty eyes, but yes, he sucks."

"I hope Joshy knocks their fakeass hair, tan and veneers off and takes names," snarled Cody, "And I hope he works them stiff."

"Only way to find out is watching," Curtis said, and then stumbled...knocking Cody down, "Oh...sorry..."

"WHat was that?" Cody spluttered as Curtis lay atop him, "Curtis! Mind where you put those hands!"

"Ooops," smirked Curtis, "Damn boy, that bulge..."

"CURTIS!"

"Am I making you uncomfortable Codes?" rasped Curtis, deciding to just go for broke and carry out Josh's and RYback's instructions.

"Yeah...oh God.." Cody moaned as Curtis stroked the front of his pants...OK that was a nice touch...damn it! What was wrong with him? Why was he liking it?

"Nobody here but us," Curtis said, "I missed you Codes."

"I missed you too Curtis but you know I'm not yours to have," COdy said.

"Oh sweetie," Curtis said, "You're cute and one heck of a hot stud but you're a little simple."

"Joshy said I could play away but I'm not a slut...not a slut..."

"Permission to play away...Ryan couldn't get me on the plane fast enough," purred Curtis seductively, his cool minty breath achingly close to Cody's sensitive neck, "He knows I'm frustrated and he can't have sex with me until he's recovered..."

"But...monogamous..." Cody flashed his rings.

"Polyamorous," corrected Curtis, "You're married to a beautiful woman and promised to a hot inked up otter. A third party won't change that."

"But we're friends...we'll hate one another.."

Curtis was dangerously close to kissing those soft pouty lips.

"I won't hate you," he hissed, "We're just best friends, away from our partners...who are helping each other...on the road. What happens on the road, stays on the road."

"My wife...!" Cody spluttered.

"Ssssh," Curtis was incredibly seductive, "Ssssh..."

Their lips connected and softly they began to kiss. Cody whimpered, enjoying the attention off of a man once more. He wrapped his arms around Curtis' back.

"Wow," panted Curtis, "You're an incredible kisser."

"Not the first time we've made out," Cody breathed, "Are you sure Ryback is fine with this? Joshy said he is but I know it'll hurt him.."

"It's the beauty of being gay men, the rules are much more relaxed," Curtis said, "Friends right?"

"Right...er...Curtis...er...we're both bottoms..."

"But we know what feels good," Curtis hissed, "And I'm sorry Codes, you're bisexual and versatile nowadays...and this weapon of mass destruction could do serious damage.."

He unzipped Cody's jeans and felt the bulging briefs, moaning. Ryback was a Big Guy in every respect. Cody was as big as Ryback. Oh fuck. And it felt even bigger on his much more slender frame.

"Trust me, Ryan wants details," he continued, gently rubbing, "Maybe...we could have a foursome with little Josh..."

"Not so little in the pants..." Cody moaned.

"His little Layla ring shorts don't hide it honey," Curtis purred, "And tell me you wouldn't like a go on my big man..."

"He'd break me in half..."

"I know...he breaks me several times over. Such power. Be an experience."

"This is so bad...we're going straight to hell."

"Live fast and loose," Curtis said, continuing to stroke, "Sound frustrated to me."

"I am..." whimpered Cody, "But not out here...it;s trashy."

"Sure?" Curtis began to unbutton the jeans and lower them down those feminine, perfectly-shaped thighs...if it wasn't for those bulging pink briefs Curtis was sure this was the bottom half of a woman; "You have such hot legs."

"So I'm told..."

"Bitch you work it at every opportunity...ssssh...just relax Codes...oh man...you pack so much heat...fuck you'd split me open..."

"You're used to it you size queen..." whimpered Cody, humping the cool air as Curtis' fingers closed around his aching cock at last...Curtis was very good with his hands. Not as good as Josh though..oh God...Curtis was playing with his balls now...lower Curtis...

"Want me to play with your bussy?" purred Curtis.

"Yeah...I'll return the favor birthday boy...ohhhhhh!"

Cody thrashed on the asphalt as his mischeivous best friend's finger entered the space he now only preferred Josh to touch. Curtis was good. Sharing sex stories with him meant his bestie knew how to turn him on. And Curtis sounded very street when horny. Hot.

"Best birthday present ever, a hot hunk to play with whilst my fiancé is R&Ring..." moaned Curtis.

"HOLD UP!"

Cody sprang up as though he'd been scalded.

"What's the matter?" asked Curtis, "Were you about to cum?"

"Fiancé?!"

"Yeah I was gonna tell you...he proposed to me...look..."

"And you're fucking seducing me like it's nothing?! I'm sorry Curtis but I can't believe you! Marriage is a special thing!"

"You married a woman to beard you and you say that?! Ryan told me! I can show you the texts!"

"You have strange priorities. You should be saving yourself until he's better and then you can be his and his alone! All that about wanting him to marry you!"

"He told me to play with you! He hates that he can't give me what I want. He's down about it!"

"And you think that'll boost his ego?! Sleeping with your best friend?!"

"He wants me to be happy."

"Sleeping with me will just make you blow a load and then once we're done you'll be left with nothing except regret. No Curtis. I can't. I won't. I refuse."

Cody was redressing. He felt dirty. And somewhat used. Maybe even a little betrayed.

Curtis was kicking himself. He had come on way too strong. He knew Cody had staunch values. What had he done! Oh great. On his birthday too. He'd potentially killed their friendship by letting his hormones affect his brain.

He opened his inbox feverishly.

_**From Ryan 3**_

_Hey birthday boy. Flight OK? If it goes to plan, don';t do anything we wouldn't do ;) Love you xxx_

_**From Ryan 3**_

_He'll want to rip those off you with his teeth. Know I would. Lucky bastard. Take some video evidence ;) Or photos haha. xx_

"Look," he said, "Ryan's idea. I'm sorry...I did come on way too strong. Should have let you think."

"Not like I kept my legs crossed," Cody said sadly, "I'm such a whore...you must think I'm easier than Dean...sorry Dean.."

"I don't think that," Curtis said, "I'm sorry. Please. Don't hate me."

Cody went to hug him fiercely.

"I can't hate you," he murmured, "Just...be demure Curtis. I like demure. If I'm going to share my body with you for one night, don't be trashy...be classy."

"I know...you can probably tell I haven't had any real action for weeks..probably months now," Curtis sighed, "I was so worried about Ryan when he got injured. I want him to recover at his own pace. But I have needs of my own. Only so many times I can sit on his face and not even get him off. I'm not using you Cody. Please don';t think that. I thought we had chemistry...Ryan said...even Josh said he noticed a little spark. He's not jealous. I know that's what you're thinking."

"I guess..." sighed Cody, "As long as they are both one hundred and fifty percent not going to leave us. I'd die if I lost Joshy again and I mean that."

"We'll keep our rings on," Curtis said, "THat way we won't forget that it'll be one time only."

Cody grabbed that amazing, luscious behind.

"Ohhh!" moaned Curtis, "Yeah...fuck yeah...you know I like that..."

"You could bounce quarters off it," Cody hissed, "Fuck Curtis, you have the best booty in the business. And apart from me you are the hottest twerker I know."

"You better sit on my face tonight Stardust," Curtis hissed.

"I'm flexible honey," smirked Cody, a hint of his sass of old back, "You'll never forget a night with me."

"I won't be walking for 48 hours after so i doubt it," Curtis hissed back, "You've got the only ass I've ever wanted to fuck."

"Good. Money. Mouth."

Another horny kiss.

"If Big fat Miz runs his mouth, shove a used jockstrap in it," Curtis said.

"Rusev's or another not-hot member," Cody replied.

* * *

><p>The show was over.<p>

Cody and Curtis were in the latter's hotel room, as the former was sharing his naturally with his wife.

"Messy night out with the girls tomorrow?" Cody said, pouring them both a drink from the pathetic bottle of champagne in the minibar. They were both shirtless but in sweatpants. Cody had his cute lenseless glasses on.

"It's why I persuaded two days," Curtis said, "One day to have you, the other to go out and paint whatever town we're in pink."

"You are so crafty," COdy smiled, sitting next to him, "To BFFWBs."

"I'll drink to that," Curtis grinned, clinking their glasses before draining his.

"Thirsty bitch," commented Cody.

"You saw how thirsty I am Runnels," Curtis purred.

"Happy Birthday," Cody said, pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you," Curtis replied, pecking him back. Such soft lips, "Anyone told you...your eyes are stunning. So blue."

"Only Joshy...and Teddy. Everyone else was more interested in my ass and how flexible I am," Cody sighed, "Curtis...honey...let's go slow. Don't rush me."

"If you want, fancy a bath?" Curtis suggested.

"I thought you only took baths with Big Guy? I'm not taking all the special couple things you do with just him. Sweet of you but I'm gonna say no."

He guided Curtis onto the bed and softly began to make out with him, using his expert hands to slip those sweatpants down. Curtis had nice legs. His were pretty fem too in Cody's opinion. Smooth (not quite as smooth as Cody's) and shapely. And that booty was something else.

Holy fuck. That jockstrap. Barely covered his cock.

"You like?" Curtis grinned.

"I do...birthday boy. Gonna let me unwrap?"

"Go right ahead stud," purred Curtis, "Sorry if the waistband's a little frayed. Ryan bites hard."

Oh that was so hot. Curtis was a real minx in the bedroom. Cody had heard enough stories. He gently began to peel the jock down those sexy thighs. Curtis did still ahve a slight gut but Cody thought it was cute. Curtis had a very hot body. He wasn't chunky like Miz. He was well proportioned.

Curtis spread his legs, mewling as Cody releived him of the jock. He held his legs up, exposing his hole to Cody for the first time.

He was a pretty hot manscaper. Cody had taught him well.

The younger man began to stroke his entrance with those delicate fingers before inserting one slowly.

"Ohhhhhhh...yeah...fuck..." whimpered the elder man with ecstasy, throwing his head back.

"Like that baby?" Cody's Ryback impression was UNCANNY. Curtis almost fell off the bed in surprise. Well his man did have a similar rasping bass to John Laurinaitis. And Cody could do a ridiculously good impersonation of that man. Oh fuck. The bearded man was a mess.

"Ohhhhh RYAN!" moaned Curtis.

Cody grinned. Oh yeah. Let go Curtis. This was fun. And took a big chunk of guilt out. He was enjoying pleasing his best friend far more if he role played as Ryback.

"C'mon Joseph," rasped Cody, inserting a second finger, "Ya miss me huh?"

"Oh RYAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Curtis was so fucking turned on. Oh Cody. You STUD.

"That's a tight lil pussy ya got..." Cody growled, prodding the elder man's prostate, "Wanna be eaten out?"

"PLEASE!"

Curtis was gasping. His cock was leaking precum all over his stomach.

He looked up at Cody's grinning face.

He smiled.

"How do you do that?" he panted.

"Thought what would turn you on the most, and hey presto," Cody beamed.

"You fucking did turn me on...it was like he was here..."

"Lay back Joey and enjoy," Cody snarled, in the scarily-accurate Ryback voice once more, scooting between those lovely thick, solid thighs and burying his face between those solid globes of flesh. Fuck. This ass should be insured. He began to tongue it hungrily, losing himself in the roleplaying.

"Ohhhh..oh yes...don't stop...don't stop ever..." squeaked Curtis, knuckles white as he grabbed the duvet in sheer pleasure...he opened his eyes. This was so hot but still felt a bit weird. He should be pleasuring Cody in return.

"You're so wet," Cody continued, in the deep, throaty growl, as he stroked Curtis' weeping cock, "Would you like me to fuck that pussy?"

"How did you know he calls it that?" moaned Curtis.

"Because I know these things," grinned Cody, "And I've heard you and him through the wall you little screamer. Numerous times."

"Sorry...I get carried away," Curtis was blushing, "And I used to hear you and Josh sometimes but was too kind to say so. You are loud.."

"He makes me scream like no other man," Cody said.

"Oh really? _Mr White, that's not wise_!" Curtis said in a higher-pitched Indiana accent and it was Cody's turn to fall off the bed. Literally.

"Oww..." he was rubbing his head, his glasses askew. That was fucking trippy!

"Surprised?" Curtis said, "I've been perfecting it for weeks. _THE SPEAR! THE SPEAR! THE SPEAR! THE SPEAR! THE SPEAR_!"

"Hey! leave him alone, it was the one time Barbie impressed in the ring and he was stanning!" pouted Cody.

"Layla's selling more like, she sold it like a boss," Curtis said, "_Ladies and Gentleman please welcome my guest at this time...THE VIPER! Randy Orton_!"

He rattled off the most terrifying impression of Josh. Cody was drooling. Most people couldn't even come close to imitating his man. But Curtis. Fuck.

He ripped off his sweatpants and spread his legs.

"TAKE ME!" he cried. His shocking pink Pump! briefs were bulging and a wet spot was forming.

Fuck.

Curtis was taken aback.

But it was cute.

Cody was devoted to that guy.

Curtis had planned on using a Josh impression anyway but after Cody floored him with that scarily accurate take on Ryback...he had to use it. He'd watched endless matches from 2010-ealy 2013 from Smackdown, Main Event, Superstars, any Raw backstage segments Josh worked.

And now it was time to unwrap his present. That beautiful hunk of man. How was he born when there was no trace of his dad in that face or body?

Those fucking LEGS.

No diva had legs that hot.

Curtis was not going to rush taking the briefs off.

He kissed up those ripped abs and perfect V lines, enjoying Cody's cute little mewls. He knew of course where Cody was weakest. His swanlike neck. He placed his bearded lips between those muscular, toned traps and began to suck on Cody's neck.

Small wails filled the room. Awwww. Cody was adorable.

"Josheee..."

"Yeah?" Curtis said, voice almost breaking. Damn Josh was hard to impersonate.

"Take them off...please?"

Curtis crawled down, his ass deliberately in Cody's face.

Now this was how two bottom boys could have fun together.

Cody hungrily began to eat Curtis out as the elder man relieved him of those constricting briefs.

Curtis moaned at the sight of that huge dick. He coul;dn't wait to have that in his ass. Or down his throat. Preferably in his ass.

But as Cody was the world's biggest power bottom...Curtis knew what the cute younger boy really wanted.

Mmm. Those smooth thighs. Cody's scent filled the Minnesota native's nostrils as he began to rim Cody.

Sharp wails, muffled by Curtis' ass filled the room. Both men rimmed each other feverishly, moaning as they simulateanously gave and received their mutual favourite form of foreplay.

* * *

><p>Next door, Dean Ambrose was awaiting Seth Rollins to come out the shower. Who was next door? The voices sounded familiar but he couldn't place them. And they sounded like they were having a great ol' time in there. C'mon Seth.<p>

Dean was hard. This bed was soft.

He looked down at his black and white briefs. Should he surprise Seth and strip totally?

Yeah.

Out do those next door.

But not in a trashy way. Dean was loving the more romantic sex that they'd been having since their reconciliation. It was a second honeymoon period. And just perfect.

The shower stopped and Dean heard Seth whistling Dean's theme. Awww. He melted. And smiled sappily to himself.

He climbed to his feet and padded to the table with the TV and all their grooming shit on. He sprayed himself with his new cologne and raked a comb through his unruly tousled hair. He then decided to go dim the lights a little.

Much better.

Dean was getting more turned on in anticipation.

He hopped gaily onto the bed and relaxed as the bathroom door opened, Seth emerging in a towel, his long hair wet and all over his face.

Oh take him now.

"Hey," purred Dean.

"What's with the lights?" asked Seth, letting his towel fall and drying his hair.

"Come here." Dean said.

Seth grinned as he tied his hair back in a messy ponytail.

"Don;t worry about that Colby...I want to run my hands through it," purred Dean.

"Been listening in next door?" smirked Seth, climbing onto the bed. His muscles looked extra hot in the dim lights and Dean was itching to just mount him.

"Funny how we always wind up rooming next to the horny ass couples," Dean said, "Only let's not do a Kidd and Nattie...let's actually do it."

"Subtle as a brick Jonny...but it's why I love you.." Seth kissed him, chuckling.

Dean opened his legs some more.

"No foreplay?" grinned Seth.

"I'm so ready," Dean said, "Don't think it'll take much to get me going...not with you looking like such a fucking God.."

"You're way too nice.." chuckled Seth, "I'm suspicious."

He kissed Dean on the neck, the cologne invading his nostrils.

"You like my new underwear?" moaned Dean.

"Fucking hot..damnit why won't you go back to trunks...your ring pants are tighter.."

"Because I will want you to fuck me right in the ring every time you touch my bare skin...and you can talk...your leather pants you're fucking sewn into!"

Seth snapped the waistband against Dean's skin. It was no use. He whipped them down those smooth legs witha flourish.

Dean wrapped his legs around Seth, smiling, chest rising and falling.

"Ohh yeah.." he whimpered, "Take me like this lover.."

"You're cheesy."

"You're fucking hot. Come here."

He began to kiss Seth passionately, moaning against his lips, his ass rubbing tantalisingly against the younger man's hardon.

"I'm gonna make you scream Moxley," Seth growled.

"No...not Moxley...call me Jonny...please Colby...none of that trashy shit."

"Sorry...got carried away..."

"It's OK..." Dean stroked a stray bleached strand, "You should go back to all black."

"Nah...like the two tone," Seth said, grinding against that tight hole, enjoying teasing Dean before leaning over to find the lube. Before the show they had to be content with heavy foreplay but fingering had been involved. The younger man coated his palm before slicking himself up, handing it to Dean.

"You do it," Dean whined, "You touch me just right.."

Mock sighing, Seth coated two fingers and began to prep and scissor, enjoying the mews of ecstasy from Dean.

This was the perfect position. He could really make Dean scream like this. And also he had the power to keep Dean in place. He lined up and slowly entered.

"OHhhhhh!"

Dean was a mess. This position hit his spot just right. Well Seth ALWAYS hit the spot like no other. But this time.

Seth began to move in and out. Keeping his thrusts short yet hard. Dean's voice was already rising in octaves as jolts of ecstasy sizzled up his spine.

"Oh Colby..."

Dean found Seth's real name as well his nickname for Seth (that Tumblr STOLE) was always flying out of his mouth these days.

SPANK!

Seth grinned as his hand smacked that pert ass cheek.

"Don't stop..." whimpered Dean, "More. Make me yours."

"Be careful what you wish for," snarled Seth, kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh...fuck...Curtis..." whimpered Cody.<p>

Curtis clambered off Cody and smirked at him, pleased with his handiwork. But he couldn't dodge that cock anymore. He needed to feel it inside him. He wanted his birthday present that his fiance couldn't give him.

He continued to smirk at the whimpering ravenette as his hot mouth finally closed around that dick. Fuck Cody was a big boy. But Curtis was used to big. It just seemed bigger because Cody was more of a twink than a big muscle hunk like his beloved Ryback.

Cody whined and thrashed on the bed, fucking Curtis' bearded face fiercely. Curtis was fucking hungry for him. Damn. And he was fucking good at head. Cody was itching to GIVE head but he was happy to wait. One night with his bestie. His job was do whatever Curtis wanted of him. It was about Curtis, not him.

"Curtis...babe...do you...spit...or swallow...?"

"Swallow. Always. But maybe later. I don't want it down my throat."

"Have you seen how much I cum? It's not an exaggeration! And I don't do bareback."

"I understand. Looks like it's a facial for me."

Curtis planted kisses all up those ripped abs. What a body.

He was envious. He wished he was as lean and as jacked as his best friend.

He felt flabby by comparison.

He turned away and got on all fours, arching his back, that curvaceous booty up and proud.

"Fuck..." breathed Cody, "Slut.."

"I haven't had dick in seven weeks..." moaned Curtis, "Do you know desperate I am...?"

"My fault Joseph," Cody snarled, in the RYback voice once more, spanking Curtis, "Been neglecting my duties."

Rubbers. Shit. Did they have any?

Cody padded to Curtis' bag to scrabble around. He himself didn't carry any. He and Josh were strictly bareback.

"In my boots," Curtis whimpered, "I got some just in case."

"Will they fit me?"

"Extra large."

COdy found them and tore the box open. Ribbed. Mmmm.

He liked those back in the day when he used to make his tops wrap it. He was such a slut back then.

He took a sachet out and ripped it open with his teeth. He searched Curtis' bag for lube. Mmm. Scented. Awww. He began to coat himself liberally. It was real. He felt like he was cheating. His boner was going down.

He couldn't do it.

"Curtis...I can't...I'm really sorry...it's cheating, whether its permitted or not...I can't bring myself to do it..."

Curtis huffed. So fucking close to finally breaking his dry spell...so fucking far. What a fucking cock tease.

He punched the bed and growled.

"Curtis! What's more important to you? Getting your rocks off or our friendship? Your engagement?"

"Right now fucking getting off! You're lucky! You got a wife on the road AND a boyfriend! Most guys don't get that!"

"Curtis is that the only reason you wanted us to be friends? Because I'm quote unquote a hot stud?!"

Cody did look cute when he did air quotes. Even with a rapidly softening dick.

"Well one of the reasons yes..." admitted Curtis, "But because you're legit the nicest guy in the company...an awesome wrestler...the only person to want to be friends with me. C'mon Codes...doesn't your anaconda want me? I got buns!"

"You didn't just say that...?"

"Sure you don't want to just blow a load off...?" Now Curtis hgad slipped into Josh's voice, "Just think Coddles...you give me a present, I'll give you one in return and I know you are aching to just be thrown down and pounded..."

No. Why was Cody getting hard again? It was CURTIS imitating Josh not Josh himself...why?!

Cody found his legs carrying him to the bed and kneeling behind the elder man. He found his hands squirting more lube onto his fingers and leaning forward to scissor that well-rimmed and fingered hole.

"Ohhhhh yes! Yes!" whimpered Curtis with impossible gratitude.

Cody could identify with that. He was a hot mess when he and Josh FINALLY had sex again the other week. He was on pure heat that night. OK. Fine. Give his bestie the one thing his bestie's fiance couldn't right now. He lined up and slowly pushed against that very tight hole.

"OWWW!" cried Curtis, going rigid.

Fuck. THat hurt. It hurt a lot. He'd forgotten the pain of being penetrated after a long, long dry spell. Especially by a dick that big.

The first time Ryback had entered him he remembered how painful it was. His eyes had streamed and he almost gave up. But once that spot was hit...fuck..the best sex of his life. And Cody was hitting him from behind. So he could imagine it really was Ryback.

But those smooth soft thighs were unmistakeably NOT the Big Guy.

"Hurting's part of it sweetie," Cody soothed, "You know that...as do I...should see how thick Joshy is...he almost split me in half..thought I couldn't take him..."

"You? He's not that long..."

"Average length but WAY above average girth..." Cody purred pushing in some more, "But once he hit my Gspot..."

"FUCK!" screamed Curtis suddenly as his prostate got well and truly stabbed...

"I was just like you are now," finished Cody, "I want to you to fucking let go babe. I don't care if you scream your man's name so loud Hawaii can hear. Fucking enjoy it."

"Then shut up and fuck me!" Curtis cried.

The bed began to crash to and fro as Cody began to well and truly pound his best friend. This was nothing like he'd ever done before. But Josh had done him like that several times.

And Curtis was screaming like he hadn't had sex in ten years, face down, ass up, thrusting right back to meet Cody's movements.

"Ohh yes! FUCK YES! MORE!" yelled Curtis.

Cody may have just found a rival in the cock-thirsty greedy power bottom stakes.

"Fuck yes Joey," he rasped, trying his hardest to emulate Ryback, "Miss me?"

"OH RYAN! MISSED YOU SO MUCH! OH FUCK! FUCK ME!"

"Don't think they can hear ya back home.." Cody growled, spanking Curtis' incredible ass, "Take it!"

Curtis was just crying out and crying out. Taking the pounding like it was his last. He nee ded to be made to cum. He didn't want to waste this fuck by jerking off. But he needed to be on his back or on top. And looking at that pretty face instead of the ruggedly handsome one of his beloved might be weird.

Cody was on the same wavelength. He could tell by Curtis' constant cries of 'more' that Curtis needed to made to cum. He knew that wanton need only too well. He pulled out and laid on his back.

Instantly Curtis straddled him, facing the wall and lowered his beautiful ass onto Cody once more. And then began to ride like it was his damn job, crying out in desperate lust.

"Oh Ryan! I need you...fuck...fuck...need...fuck...oh Ryan...fuck...fuck...fuckmefuckme...yes! JUST THERE! OH FUCK! OHFUCKOHUFUCK..."

Cody was taken aback. Curtis was a WHORE in the bedroom.

"OH YES! FUCK...GONNA..."

Curtis' words were lost as he willed his orgasm through his body with all his might, using his hips and hips alone, gripping Cody's knees tight, working that ass. Yes. Oh yes. He was going to come. He couldn't stop. it was boiling up inside him...fuck yes...at last...Curtis screamed with relief and ecstasy as his much-needed release sprayed the sheets in front of him. Oh fuck he hadn't cum like that since...well...the last time Ryback fucked him.

Cody was taken aback. Curtis sounded like he needed that badly.

But Cody needed to blow his load too.

Curtis climbed off him, spent and sated.

He leaned over to kiss Cody tenderly.

"thank you, thank you," he whispered, "You're amazing. I thought he was there. I know it wasn't the point but...thank you. You're an incredible fuck."

"Not done yet babe," Cody said, shooting his naughty grin.

Curtis's eyes lit up.

"Sit on my chest stud and give me that load," he snarled.

"We're so alike," whimpered Cody.

"Facials are the fucking best," Curtis hissed lustfully.

"Especially if he's been eating fruit," Cody smirked, fisting his cock feverishly as he sat on Curtis' chest.

"You've got the most incredible thighs.."

"Been told...you have an incredible booty. Bootylicious bestie."

"Shut up and jerk off!"

Cody shut his eyes, picturing Josh. Hearing Josh's voice. Imagining Josh pinning him to the bed and just fucking him the way he'd just fucked his best friend.

"OHHH...AHH!...AH! AH! Fuuuuckk..." Cody trailed off as he convulsed, his release spraying all over Curtis' face, chest, the pillow..his beard...everywhere.

Curtis was gobsmacked...was Cody ever going to stop?

Cody was spent too.

That had been a good jizz.

"Whoops," he giggled, beholding the mess he'd made.

"You weren't kidding..." panted Curtis, "Fuck that's not normal! That's freaky! Firehose!"

"Happy Birthday," Cody said, kissing him chastely on the lips and climbing off.

"Thank you," Curtis said, "I'm just gonna have to shower. Cum cannon."

"That's what Joshy said the first time he saw me shoot."

"Don't blame him. Ow. You well and truly serviced me. And don't worry. What happens in...whatever this town's called...stays in this town. OK?"

"Pinky promise?" asked Cody, puppy dog eyes.

"Pinky promise," Curtis said, linking their little fingers together.

"Who's going to be little spoon?" asked Cody, looking for his briefs and pulling them on. Sleeping naked with Curtis now they'd both shot their wads seemed way too weird.

"Me...if that's OK?" Curtis asked, padding into the bathroom and shutting the door, "Two ticks. Let me shower."

Cody climbed into bed, grabbing his phone. He felt weird. A mixture. It had been a wild experience and a defining moment in their friendship. He wasn't sure he'd do this again. Once was enough. Curtis was a fucking excellent bottom. They were too alike in bed. Nobody compared to Joshy.

Cody browsed his phone.

He dialled.

"Hello..." Josh sounded irritable.

Cody's heart sank. Cold feet. He knew it.

"Heyyy...only me.."

"Oh...hey...sorry was catching an early night..."

"How are you..sorry for being a little bitch earlier..."

"It's OK honey, I know your feelings on the matter...I can't make you like it."

"I want you to make money Joshy but it doesn't mean I have to like how you choose to do so," Cody pleaded, sniffling, the guilt pouring from him all of a sudden, "Joshy..."

He broke into sobs.

He hated himself.

Now he'd come down from the high.

"What's the matter?" asked Josh, sounding worried, "What's happened?!"

"I hate myself...you should leave me...I broke the promise...don't deserve you..."

"Oh...right...you and Curtis did the deed huh? Cool. Not mad at it."

"You sound like you are Joshy..."

"I guess...little blow to an old man's fragile ego.."

"Joshy. Curtis is older than you."

"So how was it...?" Yep. Josh sounded really bitter.

Cody wanted to curl up and die.

"I spoke in Ryback's voice...went alpha top on his ass...literally. Gave him a facial. He did a flawless impression of you that made me go hard in like a millisecond..."

"He did what?" Now Josh sounded amused, "DId he really do an impression of me? Poor bastard."

"I should have filmed it...you don't believe me...you think I'm gonna do a Cesaro and prefer Curtis to you..."

"No no...awww honey you're a little worry wart, you need to stop...if at all I thought it would break us up for good I wouldn't have egged Curtis on. We're grown men. We have needs Cody."

"But you got bespoke promise rings..plus other rings just for us. A promise ring means you are promised to that guy and that guy alone!" sobbed Cody mournfully.

"And you have a wedding band that signifies your lifetime commitment to a beautiful girl," Josh said, "Please...stop beating your ass up about it. You gave your best friend what he really wanted. Hell I was on Skype to Ryback earlier speculating about how you guys would do the nasty."

"It was weird...Joshy I'm not a top..." Cody said, "I only do it because you ask me and because I love you and there's me porking my bestie without a second thought..."

"I guessed you would," Josh said, "If he enjoyed it, that's more important, right? How do you feel about him now?"

"Well I just gave my body to him for a night so I hope he takes this seriously," Cody said, "I don't know Joshy...all a bit hazy still. He's a screamer. He's just like me..."

"Trust me RYback told me," Josh said.

"I can't let him top me," Cody said, "He's got a nice cock. But he's not you. I basically let him use me to get his much needed itch scratched. Miss you Joshy...call me in the morning...please?"

"OK..." chuckled Josh, "Go get some rest. And please watch my Gut Check debut? Night night honey..."

"I love you..." Cody almost pleaded.

"Love ya too. Night night."

Josh hung up.

Cody wasn't altogether reassured. His instincts told him Josh was majorly pissed at him. Something in his enunciations. And his voice. Sounded pained. And Cody had potentially royally fucked up.  
>He wriggled under the covers, cocooning himself, feeling extra vulnerable.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean was locking the hotel room door early the next morning. He was curious to see who'd roomed next to them. FUck they were loud. Well the bottom was.<p>

"C'mon...don't be so nosey," Seth said, already ahead of him, "Did you want breakfast?"

"Fans might see us.." Dean said, "Don't want to get you into trouble.."

"The noises you were making last night?" smirked Seth, "Little screamer."

"Less of the little shortie," snapped Dean.

"Ayyyyy," Seth grinned stupidly, pulling a double thumbs-up.

"Not funny. Hasn';t been for a year," pouted Dean.

"Hey. Pick your face up cos I'm paying for food."

"Sorry...only downside...zero kip."

Dean wasn't even subtle. He was hovering near the next door. He heard voices and the door open. Shit. He pretended to tie his shoelaces.

Cody and Curtis, both a little subdued this morning, froze.

"Shit..." breathed Curtis.

Dean looked up.

His mouth dropped open.

Cody stared right back.

"Erm..."

"What the?" Dean gasped, "YOU two?!"

"I er..."

"How long?!" demanded Dean.

"Not quite that..." Curtis broke off.

"You hypocrite!" erupted Dean, and suddenly he slapped Cody around the face hard, "You preach to me about fucking monogamy and staying faithful! And you're fucking HIM! Nice! Way to piss over your marriage! Your wife's the next floor up probably wondering why you didn't get back! And way to fucking piss over what you had with Josh!"

Cody was stunned and holding his face.

Seth was a little nonplussed. Both at the revelation of their neighbors and Dean's reaction.

"I trusted you Cody!" Dean raged, "But you're the fucking same! Is that why you wanted me to be nice to Axel?! Because he's your secret road fuck?! I don't know how you can fucking sleep at night! At least people like Miz are honest about being disgusting whores! At least I WAS HONEST! You're the fucking worst kind! Say one thing and do another! Get the fuck out my life! Don't come near me Runnels! You're fucked up!"

"Dean...please...it wasn't like that!"

"Oh really? What was it then?"

"None of your business," cut in Curtis, "We're grown adults. We can do what and whom we like."

"Hey, that's un-necessary," Seth warned.

Dean got right in Curtis' space.

"Who asked you. Slut. Homewrecker. I bet you offered it on a plate didn't you. Poor bastard Ryback, stuck at home with an injury to the groin whilst you're getting your back blasted open by your so called best friend. You make me sick. Both of you."

Dean turned on his heel and stormed away down the hotel corridor. Right past Seth.

"Nice work," Seth snarled, "Thanks a lot."

"Fuck you Rollins."

"I think you've fucked enough, haven;t you?" Seth hit back before going after Dean.

Cody was against the wall. He slowly slid to the floor, head in his hands. Sobbing once more.

"Hey..." Curtis said, "C'mon...it's nothing to do with him."

"He's right though...I'm disgusting. I'm an asshole. A slut. I don't deserve this..." he teatfully lobbed his wedding ring at the wall; "Or THIS!" he threw his promise ring in quick succession.

"You spoke to him this morning and he was perfectly OK with it..."

"Over the phone! He hates me. Dean hates me! If MIZ FINDS OUT...FUCK NO!"

"And when have you cared what that fat heap of trash thinks?"

"Because I'm no better than him! Dean's right! I'm trash! I'm fucking trash!"

Cody was on his feet and sprinting for the elevators. He needed to be alone. Alone. Curtis spotted the discarded rings. He pocketed them.

What had they got themselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh 'eck.<strong>

**What will happen after this?**

**There is a lot of 'wifeswapping' going on at the moment, I'm sorry! And Charlie/Elextrix, I hope you liked it! It wasn't totally the Cody-Rybaxel 3way you were hoping for but close enough. And top!Coddles. I feel weird writing him that way. But thirsty!Curtis. He IS the WWE's Kim Kardashian ;)**

**Mainly an Ambrollins chapter (and a lot of femslashy bits too but I love Paige and Summer as a couple!) but the Sheasaro was good fun to do too! I love those two. I think I dig it more than Shade...sorry!**

**Next chapter we will see some Samdrian as they have been working the live events of late, no doubt more Sheasaro fun.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_I thought I'd better pick my pen up now I'm all caught up with HIAC (sadly not NXT...too much other TV in my life, I know, bad wrestling fan and all that but I will try and catch up soon, espically with Finn Balor's debut just around the corner.)._

_Coddles. Tsk tsk. Silly, silly boy. And now Ryback's come back! And as of w/c 3 November, so has Curtis! Damnit Charlie ;). We shall see what happens with Rybaxel-Cody soon._

_Disclaimer. This chapter features TNA content (and highly fictitious depictions of current angles as I do not watch it) and some excessive sappiness. Do not own the lyrics to 'Crazy For You' either._

_I said I would bring Samdrian and they shall appear even if it's brief._

* * *

><p>In his hotel room after a live event, Cody Rhodes reluctantly logged onto Youtube.<p>

He typed in '_Josh mathews vs the BroMans gut check_' into the search bar. Ugh. He was actually watching TNA. But he felt it was the least he could do right now.

He couldn't look Eden in the eye. And looking at Josh would make his insides burn with caustic guilt. But he had to learn his lesson. Thank God Curtis had gone back home. He was stupid to ever think this wouldn't affect their friendship. It had. And compromised his marriage. And promise rings.

Though he was indebted to Curtis for retreiving said rings from that hotel. He couldn't wear the promise ring anymore. Wearing the wedding ring was enough. He felt like the worst pe7rson alive. He was going straight to hell. Dustin had slapped ten tons of shit out of him when he confessed his sins. His brother had called him every name under the sun and almost disowned him. Cody had pleaded and pleaded before Dustin finally gave in and reluctantly held him while he bawled with guilt. He had barely spoken to Paige or Layla as well. Preferring to be alone, or with his big brother or his wife. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

He'd lost his best friend. This had been a bad idea from the start. Ryback had tried to call him to say no hard feelings and all was cool his end. But Cody didn't want to know. He wanted to forget it ever happened. But he couldn't. It happened. And that was that.

Dean had unfollowed him on Twitter.

As had Rollins.

He'd been so happy. And now he'd pissed it all away.

He scrolled the Youtube results.

The official TNAWrestling channel.

Sure enough.

'The BroMans and DJ Zema get gauntleted at the Gut Check! - October 2, 2014'

Cody skipped their entrance. Ugh. ALl 3 of them just made his blood boil. Pricks. Especially that Robbie E. What a colossal d-bag. Zema Ion just looked like a small town gay bar slut. And Godderz belonged on an underwear modelling site.

He watched as Zema cut a promo challenging their ';mystery bro' to come face them, blah blah.

Cody was wondering what godawful generic theme Josh would have. All the same he was expecting 'Nasty Girl'.

A screamlike riff.

WAIT WHAT?!

Even a silver 'JM' on a purple flash on the TNA tron.

That was unmistakeable. A pounding rock tune.

'Stars In The Night'?!

Josh had taken PAIGE'S THEME?! WHat the actual fuck?

And then he appeared on the stage, dressed in Layla's black and silver Wrestlemania 30 outfit...complete with black eye mask and a leather jacket JUST like Paige's. And yet he was wearing the STardust gloves on his hands which he put to his face in an all-too-familiar pose.

This, Cody believed, was what Madonna would term 'reductive'.

The theme clearly had a slightly different instrument arrangement and the vocals were blurred but note-for-bar, that was 'Stars In The Night'. Josh skipped to the ring a-la AJ/Paige and the camera cut to the dreadfully-acted shocked expressions on all three faces of the BroMans as Josh hopped into the ring, striding across to the ropes to his right, and performing Layla's signature pose, unbuttoning his jacket as he did so, chucking it across to the crowd.

Cody was thankful Josh didn';t rip off Paige's scream.

Was odd hearing Christy Hemme announce Josh. From Nashville, TN. Not Sea Isle City, NJ.

Josh hopped into the ring and removed his mask.

And the first thing Cody noticed was that Josh had shaved his beard off. As smooth-faced as before. The hair pomaded just like before.

And Cody didn't like it.

This just felt wrong.

Couldn't he have at least kept 'Nasty Girl'? The IWC would be all over this shit.

Josh's first opponent was Zema who tried to take him down which he easily countered with a drop toe hold. Josh then ran off the ropes and headed towards Zema, skipping smartly over his head, bounced off the opposite ropes and aimed a low dropkick at Zema's face, taking him down.

"THIS IS OUR HOUSE BRO!" yelled Robbie E.

Josh just flipped him the bird and Cody was shocked but then remembered TNA was TV-14. He could do that.

Zema took advantage and wrestled Josh down. The two went back and forth, exchanging basic offence before Josh whipped Zema into the far corner before running at him. Zema tried to dodge by leaping over his head and taking him down in a somewhat messy school boy pin which Josh kicked out of. Josh then hit a kneeling Rhodes lariat.

Cody couldn't help but smile. Little homages to him.

Zema staggered before grabbing Josh by the head in front facelock, Josh kneeing him in the middle. From what Cody gathered Ion was their manager so the weakest of the three. Josh picked the petite Zema up in a cradle hold before letting out a nasty scream and then hit a DDT. Wait did he just do the RamPaige?! He stuck his leg out and cockily covered Zema for an easy three count.

In climbed the bigger Jessie.

Ugh.

It was like watching a straight repeat of Layla versus Rosa Mendes from Raw back in Chicago. Godderz couldn't keep up with Josh at all. Cody could see Josh getting frustrated. He played up his cockiness, hitting every one of his signature maneuvers on the big ex Big Brother contestant, from the back spin kicks, the spinning facebuster, the fake-missed-kick-into-superkick. Eventually Jessie managed to gain momentum and stuck Josh's head under his thick thighs to go for either a gutwrench suplex or powerbomb, before raising Josh up who fought out, eventually grabbing the big guy byn his head and hitting a nasty Layout which Cody had to admit, Godderz sold pretty well. One, two three.

Hmm.

In strode that awful Robbie E. Cody hated that guy.

He and Josh trash talked one another before Josh threw him to the mat. OK this match was better. Cody grudging admitted that the Pauly D wannabe could wrestle very well. For once Josh was beat. Back and forth they went. NEar fall. Near fall. Josh pulling out the LOL cross body and the Infinity pin. Clearly saving the flashier moves for the best worker of the three. And Cody facepalmed as Josh hit a Paige-turner, thankfully for just a two. This was actually a little embarrassing. He used to love Josh's in ring style but seeing it on a rival promotion it just looked...sad. Reductive. A cheap and crude copy of several WWE faces. And using a blatant rip off of Paige's theme.

But then Josh hit a moonsault attack, sending Robbie to the mat. Cody was once more glued. He still loved watching his man's moonsaults. And he bet Josh could use more moves there than he did at NXT. Bit more back and forth, couple of rest holds. Eventually Josh had the advantage and got Robbie into the corner, climbing up the turnbuckle behind him. With a war cry, he hit the Face Lift/Diamond Dust which Robbie sold well. One, two, three.

It was so odd hearing the cheap copy of 'Stars In The Night' sound as Josh was announced the winner.

Cody had seen enough.

He really didn't know how he felt about that.

He struggled to watch Josh, the guilt burning within. And all the references to him, Layla, Paige. WWE could sue TNA for blatant copyright breakage. It was like Josh was saying 'fuck you' to the hand that fed him for 12 years. Yeah he was happy to see Josh slaying in a ring. But it wasn't the same. It should be on fucking Monday Night Raw.

He should call Josh.

He picked up his phone and dialled.

"Heyy.."

"Hey Joshy..."

"Whaty's up?"

"Just feeling shitty..."

"Coddles, please stop apologising. We talked about it enough last week. It happened. We all do silly things. Ryback's cool with it, I'm cool with it.."

"Brandi still doesn't know."

Josh made a noise.

"What was that?!" erupted Cody.

"You should tell her Coddles."

"And break our marriage up! It's another nail in her coffin! Joshy look let's just pretend it never happened, OK?! Curtis is off the road! It's like it never did!"

"Coddles please calm down..."

"It's a big deal Joshy! OK. Never talk about or discuss it ever again! It stays in whatever town and state it was. End of story! Finito. I want to talk about other stuff now."

"OK, OK.."

"I watched your match."

"Oh...did you? Did you like it?"

"No. I did not. I'm being totally honest."

"Why? I thought you'd like the use of the Stardust gloves, and the Goldust lariat.."

"Trademarked by World Wrestling Entertainment. And CFO$. Joshy I can't believe you. Layla still wears that black and silver ring gear! You haven't changed any aspect of it! It's not a game! Don't be surprised if Vince sues Dixie and Total Nonstop Awfulness gets liquidated completely!"

"Since when have you cared? I thought you'd get a kick out of that."

"And then you'll be out of a job? What will you do next? Bag groceries at Walmart? Be like Virgil, hawking autographs in bus stations and subways?"

"Coddles you're being a bitch."

"You're being REDUCTIVE!"

A scornful laugh.

"You didn't...oh my gosh you didn't just say that word? You are so fucking gay."

"Well you are. What gave you the right to STEAL Paige's theme?!"

"Honestly. I didn't know they would give me that. I think it was shots fired at WWE. Cos I had Lay's mask on you couldn't see my face or reaction. It was the first time I'd heard my theme."

"Joshy I don't believe you. You took new shots for the tron."

"They played this generic rock tune for the photoshoot and the editing of the tron. Catchy but generic. I had no idea they would use a rip off of Stars In The Night. I've already had a pissed off Paige on the phone the day it was aired. Surprised she said nothing to you."

"Been avoiding her...been avoding everyone really since...you know what.."

"Coddles...not gonna solve anything."

"I don't want to talk about...lalalalalalalalalalala...gonna keep singing till you change the subject...nanananananana..."

"Fine. Shutting yourself away isn't going to solve anything.."

"Nanananananananana...lalalalala...hey hey...goodbye...nananana...nananana...heyy heyy...goodbyee..."

"Coddles I can't talk to you when you're being like this."

"Then don't talk to me."

"Stop being a brat."

"Make me. You can't. Boo hoo. Bye Felicia."

He hung up.

Well done Cody.

That had made things better. Great. Now Cody had just fallen out with the man he loved more than anyone. Again.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Oh for God damn sake..

Whoever this was...they were heading for a bitch slap.

Cody yanked open the door.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

Paige jumped back in alarm.

Cody went bright red and looked sheepish.

"Just wanted to see if you were OK?" Paige said slowly.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely mega. Can't you tell?" snarked Cody, eyes filled with tears.

"Can I come in?"

"Suppose you can. Brandi's out doing some late night shopping."

The young English girl followed him inside, closing the door. Bless his little heart. He looked like a little boy lost. Amazing how he was 17 years her senior and yet right now he could have been her little brother. That little baby face. She spotted the iPad on the bed as Cody unlocked it, and saw the Youtube app open. He'd just been watching Josh's match.

"So you've finally watched it...what did you think?" She asked tentatively, sensing a meltdown.

"I want him back here..." sniffled Cody, "He's gotten so good and he's battling D-list indie rejects on a failing WWE ripoff. He had no right to steal your theme though. He said they gave it to him and he didn't know but I don't believe him."

"He said that to me...I did give him a right gobful," admitted Paige, "But actually, I can sort of appreciate it as imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Paying homage to us."

"It feels REDUCTIVE!" erupted Cody.

"You don't need to keep saying that word," Paige said, "What is it that's pissed you off the most?"

"Nobody ever gave him a chance...nobody...he can wrestle far better than idiots like Khali, Boretista, Rosa..."

"Batista doesn't work here...we rarely see Khali...and lay off Rosa," Paige said, "Well aware that we are Madonna and TNA is Gaga...what's really bothering you? We've barely spoken recently. Something I said?"

"No...no...no...nothing you've done at all..." Cody was avoiding her eyes.

"This sounds heavy."

A big sigh.

Cody took another deep breath.

"The other week...I er...Curtis was on the road for two days."

"Yeah you were joined at the hip the whole time."

"Yeah...the entire time..." Cody gave a humorless laugh.

Paige gave him a quizzical look.

"Something you're not telling me."

"I slept with him."

"You WHAT?!"

"Slept with him...yeah...hate me...you can't possibly hate me anymore than I hate myself."

SLAP!

She smacked him hard around the face.

"Are you retarded or something? What the bloody helll?"

Cody just looked at the floor.

"All that shit you say about monogamy, promise rings etcetera...all this time...you're bloody married!"

"Don't.."

"Oh I will! I'm 22 years old, you're almost 30! What, you just weren't satisfied with a wank so seduced a guy who is ALSO in a relationship?"

"It wasn't like that.."

"Oh, I get it. The two mates helping each other out bullshit was it? Cheating is bloody cheating!"

"Joshy knew...Ryback knew...they actually encouraged it."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Go on then. Judge me."

"Don't you start on me...and I bet Brandi has NO idea does she?"

Cody shook his head.

"You're trash, you know that? You can dress it up how you like Cody but when all's said and done, you're just a slag. Same as Corey. Same as Miz."

"I AM NOT LIKE THEM!"

"Really? Marrying a woman. Supposedly promising yourself to a boy as well. And then shagging your best friend because your best friend's boyfriend has a groin injury and recovering. At least Corey's honest about being a disgusting slaggy piece of crap."

"Why are you still here then?"

"I don't know. Why am I still here?"

She strode furiously towards the door.

"Pa...Saraya...wait...please..."

The blue eyes were ringed with agony. The lip trembling.

Paige huffed. What good was she doing getting on her high horse about it?

"What?" she spat.

"Please don't leave me...Dean hates me...even Dustin hates me...my own brother...hung up on Joshy before you came..."

"Maybe it'll give you a good kick up the arse and sort your life out. You need to choose, love. Because Brandi doesn't deserve being pissed about. And neither does Josh. Make a decision."

"What?!"

"Is it really what you want? Juggling two people? Is it making them happy? Brandi might want kids with you one day! And what about Josh? Is he really happy being second best, knowing he can't put a ring on your finger?"

"No...no..."

Cody was covering his ears, burying his head in the pillows, not wanting to hear the cold hard truths.

Ding.

_**WWEGraves I**__ see there's blatant ripping off of __** RealPaigeWWE **__on #TNAGutCheck #Reductive._

_** RobbieEImpact WWEGraves RealPaigeWWE **__I know right. And he couldn't wrestle for shit bro. #GoBackToVince_

_** WWEGraves RobbieEImpact RealPaigeWWE **__About as competent in ring as that dancing pterodactyl of ours._

_** RobbieEImpact WWEGraves RealPaigeWWE**__ HAHAA! Your tweets are the fucking BEST bro! *laughter emojis*_

_** RealSummerWWE RobbieEImpact WWEGraves RealPaigeWWE**__ Really? Haven't you got better things to do?_

_** RobbieEImpact RealSummerWWE WWEGraves RealPaigeWWE **__Butt out or get pretty._

Paige was incensed.

She almost lobbed her phone at the wall.

_** WWEGraves**__ Hey __** StardustWWE,**__ how was the Best In The World's leftovers?_

COdy heard his phone ping and picked it up, hoping it was a text from Josh.

He screamed with rage when he saw the tweet. In spite of himself, he checked Corey's other tweets. And then looked over at the fuming Paige.

"ASSHOLE!" he shrieked.

"Oh I know...don't work yourself up..." her voice was trembling with fury despite the calmness, "Seriously...it's what he wants."

"Well he's fucking got it...fucking..."

_** RealPaigeWWE **__Grateful that I'm not a sad bitter old bitch unlike some._

"How the fuck...who told him..." COdy was pacing the room, breathing ragged, "Unless...Dean...he wouldn't..."

"He, Seth and Whorey Corey are old indie mates," Paige said grimly, "It is possible."

"No. I know who it fucking is," snarled Cody, "Who else would it be..."

Paige was on the same wavelength.

"AJ...oh what a bloody surprise," she spat, "Oh please can they give us a cell match. I will rearrange her face and taste her blood after."

"Ugh you don';t want to do that...Punk dips in that regularly," snarled Cody, "Did you know that...cunt Graves had him as well."

"Oh yes, just before Jesse left," Paige said, "He was cheating on him way before. I was threatened to not tell on him."

"But Punk was dating Curtis then..."

"Male Melina you said.."

"Ugh...ugh...oh God...excuse me."

He dashed to the bathroom and Paige winced at the sound of vomiting. She nervously went in and saw the broken ravenette hunched over the bowl, gasping. She rubbed his back sympathetically.

"We can't let the bastards win," she said, "Ugh it's like school here sometimes."

"I've been in the business since 1985," gasped Cody, "It was worse in the Nineties believe it or not...Dustin and Dad say...*sob sob*...need...need...J..."

"Hey hey...c'mon..you need a lie down..."

"Want him...here..."

"You know he can't...Nashville..."

"Don't care...bring him to me...please..."

She slowly escorted him to the bed. Now she really did feel like 'mum'. Tucked him in and everything. Just as she was getting ready to turn in herself (after putting Cody's phone and iPad in a far corner of the room to prevent him making himself feel worse by going onto social media, the door unlocked and in came Eden, with a shopping bag.

"Oh...hi Paige," she said.

"Hey...sorry I'm just going," the younger girl said.

"Cody? What's the matter honey?" Instantly she was beside her wretched-looking husband who was shaking.

"Shit stirrers on Twitter, you guys should talk...alone. I;ll see you in the morning..."

"Night."

Paige left, feeling very uncomfortable.

She made her way back to hers and Summer's room, checking for Total Divas camera crews first before opening the door. The blonde girl was on the bed, in workout gear, doing some stretches.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh hey," Summer replied, "Squeezed in a late night workout while you were gone. I see I'm once more Corey's target."

"I wanna kill him," Paige snapped, perchinfg next to her and resting her head on Summer's chest, "You weren't even involved and he fired shots at you."

"Oh I'm his favourite target, it amuses me hun, don't worry about me, I can handle him," Summer said, running a hand through the luscious raven locks, "Pathetic really. Grown-ass men playing little girl games on social media."

"Suppose so," Paige said, "But worried this will get us all in the shit."

"If we say nothing then we've got no rope to get hung with," Summer said, pecking the younger girl on the back of the head.

"I'd like some rope to lynch up that little slag AJ," snarled Paige, "She's the one behind all of this..."

"No proof sweetie," Summer said, "You're better than that. Come on...let's not talk about her...she bores me."

She whirled the smaller, younger girl onto her back.

* * *

><p>A week or so later.<p>

It was a bad idea to invite Cody along to this night out. Never mind Brie mode, this was Coddles mode. He was putting cocktails away like they were grape soda. Eden will be SO mad. And the Total Divas cameras were there as well. Brie, Nikki and Nattie had been so full of good intentions after the way he was moping backstage after the live event.

Also present were Adrian Neville (on half pints because Sami Zayn his other half was keeping a beady eye on him), Paige and Summer. Naturally the producers kept trying to engineer reasons for Nattie and Summer to fight over nothing.

"My round," Adrian said, actualy not minding that females outnumbered the males here ten to 3.

"You've had enough Ben," snapped Sami.

Girlish jeers all round.

"Be a good boy now Adrian," teased Paige, ringleader as always, perched openly on SUmmer's lap. This was a gay friendly bar after all.

"Can't those cameras just piss off?" Adrian complained.

"Not until drama kicks off," Nikki chimed in, "Where's Rosa when you need her.."

"Nicole! Enough already," Poor Natalya was blushing. She had STILL not gotten over Rosa having a crush on her and making a move on her for TV.

"Why doesn't anyone go up and sing...it is a karaoke bar after all," Brie put in, who was also taking it easy. She was itching to get home to call Daniel. Brie Mode was definitely not on the cards tonight.

"Well I did volunteer," Summer added.

"Have you heard yourself in the shower?" Sami teased.

Paige lobbed a soggy serviette at him.

"I'll sing if nobody else does," she said, getting to her feet, "Only there's no songs called I Hate AJ."

Catty giggles all around from the veteran Total Divas. Even Adrian managed a smirk.

"Where's Cody?" Nikki drained her glass of champagne, "I thought he was going to the bathroom?"

Sami got to his feet. As the only truly sober one of the bunch it was down to him to look after everyone. Even Paige was taking a night off of being 'mum'. And that dress was EXTREMELY short. If Cody was his usual cute happy self he'd have told her off for it. As he left, Adrian now felt very awkward. Only bloke in a sea of ladies, two of whom were NOT hiding the fact that they were lovers. It was nice to see that there really was no tension between Nattie and SUmmer.

"Have the cameras left?" Nattie asked.

"Oh...looks like it," Nikki said, "So is there gonna be no Brie mode tonight?"

"Nicole..." Brie side eyed her sister hard, "I'm gonna head back to the hotel to call Bryan."

"Brie Mode...Brie Mode..."

"Stop it," Brie said, looking alarmingly mum-ish as she scolded her twin.

"Good job because TJ was asking about expecting a drunken mess phone call slagging him off," NAttie said, "Guess he can hit the sack early?"

Sure enough, the camera crews had left, having realised that drama was not going to happen tonight. And Paige and Summer were acting WAY too couply to be plausibly edited out. Adrian was very used to this having been with them in NXT, but the three veteran girls did look totally nonplussed.

Paige's reversed snapback was almost falling off and she was giggling.

"You're so lucky Sami's had to go rescue others," Adrian remarked.

"You can take the piss now but now the cameras are gone, the knickers will be off and he'll be giving you a lapdance," Paige said, "He thinks I'm joking girls..."

"And we're not rescuing you," smirked Summer, who only had eyes for the gorgeous ivory-skinned ravenette sat on her lap. NAttie looked hella awkward. It had been well known backstage for a while about the relationship between the two former NXT girls but it was the first time she'd seen them be all over each other. She'd been exposed to more than enough Sapphic vibes recently. What with Rosa taking her to lesbian bars, Rosa trying to make out with her...blah blah. Tyson would probably not approve.

"Legs closed Saraya, not everyone needs to see your camel toe," came that mischievous Montreal accent.

Paige just took her hat off and slapped Sami with it. Stood with him was Cody who was distinctly melancholy-looking. He was disguised with a snapback of his own and his Off Duty glasses. Obviously Paige knew why he was so sad but the others there couldn't understand.

"Sami..." he sighed.

"Come on pick your face up," Sami teased.

"I want another drink," Cody pouted.

"Water," Sami admonished him.

"Cosmopolitan," Cody said.

"That's the third one you've had and we've barely been here an hour," Sami scolded, "You need to calm down young man."

"Am I not allowed to enter Brie mode, I was the party queen on the roster for years," COdy folded his arms, before rounding on Nikki, "Gurl, back me up here."

"You have not lived until you've seen the ENTIRE WWE roster get up and Vogue," Nikki said. She, Brie, and Nattie had all been present for that night of legend, much talked about in backstage folklore, where Cody, Josh and Layla had led a roster-wide flashmob of sorts on the dance floor to Madonna's 1990 classic Vogue. Including such unlikely candidates as Fit, Edge and Kane. It had been a case of 'fuck it, we've had too much beer, what have we got to lose'. Everyone had tried to film it on their phones. And everyone had some grainy footage stashed away somewhere.

"See is that really true or just a dirtsheet rumor?" Sami said, perching on Adrian's lap to protests from the Geordie.

"One hundred per cent," Nattie said, "Lisa...Victoria slash Tara...oh man...she was hilarious."

"Oh totally," Nikki put in, "Nattie. More champagne?"

"OH yes..."

The two remaining veteran divas made their way towards the bar.

"Bet you're relieved aren't you Summer?" Adrian said.

"Ben..." growled Sami.

"You know it's all a work, I have no problem with NAttie," the tall blonde said, giggling as her younger girlfriend nuzzled her neck, "Obviously we've sold it well if coworkers believe it."

"Want to know the secret?" giggled Paige.

"I know! Me! ME! ME!" Cody was like an excited kid.

"Tell us anyway...hang on give me a moment.." Sami paused to make out lustfully with Adrian. It was a gay friendly bar. He had been DYING to do this. He was determined to make Adrian be proud and public as often as he could. The Brit was getting so much better but he still needed work.

"Oh look he's in heat," Paige smirked, "Well...anything you can do..."

And to Cody's cocktail-soused joy, the young British girl grabbed Summer and began to snog her face off just like Sami did to Adrian.

Instantly Sami broke HIS assault on Adrian's mouth, much to the embarrassed Geordie's relief.

"Get. A. Room!" he gasped.

"Why?" giggled Cody, "Out and proud, right gurl?"

"Yes but...pervy dudebros.." Sami spluttered.

"Let them, they're obviously jealous and can't get a shag," Paige smirked, looking rather flustered, re-adjusting her back-to-front cap.

"You work that Snapback," Sami said, "In fact you work it far better than Nikki."

"I am SO telling her you said that!" teased Paige.

"No no...I was kidding..." Sami pleaded.

"Just remember she can squat 240," Summer reminded him, "THose are some strong-ass arms she's got."

"And so are those on your girlfriend," teased Sami, "I'm gonna go sing."

"They won't have Rancid or Misfits," PAige said.

"Green Day will do, mainstream sellouts that they are," Sami said, grabbing the pad from the centre of the table and flicking through the laminated pages of the song book. He scrawled 'Longview - Green Day; Sammy' in the box plus the number, "Anyone else gonna have a go? COme on ladies, don't be boring."

"Gimme," Cody snatched the song book, his rapidly-increasingly-drunk mind in overdrive, feverishly searching the artists beginning with M.

"Mate you must be drunk because your singing's awful," Adrian teased, before launching into an impression of Cody on the WWE Superstars singing Taylor Swift's 22, "_Yeaah...we're happy and confused in the best way._."

Paige and Summer howled with laughter. Cody pouted like a child being denied candy.

"Meanie. That song means something to me."

"What?" giggled Sami.

"Was the age I was when I met Joshy..."

"Big sap," Paige teased, but she could spot the sadness in his voice. Bless him. He was a stupid idiot but everyone makes mistakes.

Adrian leaned over to see what song Cody was picking. Really?

"Paper.." Cody said.

Summer tossed one to him.

Cody scrawled the song on the sheet, the artist and number, and for the name he signed it 'Garrett.'

"I'll take them up," Summer said, "Unless you want a go babe.."

"I want to see those two make colossal arses of themselves," Paige grinned.

The slim figure of Brie Bella re-appeared at that moment.

"What you doing back?" asked Cody.

"Bryan told me to stay and have fun," she said, "As long as Brie Mode stays asleep. Ooh are you doing karaoke?"

"The boys are," Summer said.

"Oh really?" grinned Brie, "Now this I have to see."

Paige was flicking through the book. Huge selection but nothing she really fancied. And none of her favourite bands were in there. All poppy stuff with the odd mainstream rock song. Hmmmm. She discreetly added 'Sarah' (well it was a shortening of sorts of her real name) to Cody's list. Cody had everything - a hot body, pretty-boy looks, in ring talent, wrestling heritage and ability, charisma, super-cute niceness...but not a good singing voice. At all. He would slaughter that song. So she'll let him sing and if he is really bad, she'll take over. He looked well on the way to being wasted.

"Nobody else want a go?" Brie smirked as her sister and Nattie returned with a bottle of Cristal Nikki had purchased. Brie spotted the ultra-expensive champagne and side-eyed her twin hard.

"Bryan gone to bed?" giggled Natalya.

"No he told me to stay...the boys are going to serenade us," Brie said.

"Sing with me Brie," Nikki said, grabbing the book.

"Hmm...I wonder what you two are going to sing," grinned Sami, collating the papers, "Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves?"

"Yeah, go on Nicole, that used to be our thing," Brie wheedled, "And you owe me for making me look at your vagina."

"Fine," sighed Nikki, scrawling their names onto a piece of paper along with the name of said song.

Sami took it and wandered over.

"You not going to sing to him?" Paige teased Adrian.

"I do not sing," Adrian said, gulping more beer.

"Sami would REALLY appreciate the sentiment," Paige persisted.

"No. No. I'm not making an arse of myself...you're a sadist, you know that?"

"Playing with men is my ultimate pleasure in life," Paige smirked as Sami left.

"You are so lucky he's gone," hissed Adrian.

"Champagne Cody?" Nikki offered him the bottle.

"Yay..." Cody reached for a glass, "Is this a gift from John?"

"You could say that," giggled the stronger of the twins, filling the glass, "Cheers."

The three longest-serving WWE superstars/divas toasted to well, being veterans.

Sami hopped back onto Adrian's lap.

"Songs all submitted, ooh what we talking about?" he made himself comfortable much to the Geordie's protests.

"Let's bitch about AJ," Paige said, "While nobody is earwigging us."

"Oh yes," Cody said, "Come on NAttie, spill the tea. You threw so much shade at her in that radio interview."

"Stop..." giggled the blonde.

"Yeah go on Nattie, be a bad girl for once," Paige said.

"She makes fart sounds with her mouth whenever she gets me in a hold," Nattie said, "I mean...really? How old are we here? It was a stupid gimmick.."

"Extremely stupid gimmick that should have been given to Smelly Kelly," cut in Cody.

"Or Whorey Corey," snarled Sami.

"Ugh don't," Paige grimaced.

"I thought he was nice when he did the camera stuff," Nattie said.

"Probably because he wants to fuck your husband, lock TJ up," Sami said, "He doesn't care if they're married, parents, in relationships or celibate. He will ride anything in pants. He's the most ratchet piece of trash to ever cross the threshold of this company."

"Except Melina," Cody said.

Both Bellas gave him a look. They had always gotten on quite well with her.

Cody looked sheepish and resumed sipping his expensive champagne.

"I never got any of that vibe," Nattie said, "TJ said everyone avoids Corey at the PC but he was totally cool with us."

"Probably because the Total Divas camera crew were there and he sucked them all off," Sami said, "He's been banged more times than the first pole on Flappy Bird."

Both Bellas winced. Ouch. They hadn't seen Sami Zayn's bitchy side yet, evidently.

"This is Sami in a good mood by the way ladies," Paige teased, patting Sami on the head.

"Oh no," Nattie said, "I used to work Raw. This one makes Sami look like a pussycat. (she pointed to Cody). He was the baddest bitch around."

"Oh yes," Brie said, "Cody's such a softie these days. Back then he was the Regina George of WWE. Everyone was scared of him."

"Innocent little Cody? Pull the other one," smirked Paige, "I fail to believe it."

"He used to come for Ashley Massaro all guns blazing," Nikki said, "I saw the little Burn Book. Mickie's skirt made it."

"Really? I thought you liked her!" Paige challenged Cody who avoided her eyes.

"Outfit, not the wrestler wearing it," he pouted, "Don't bring that up...ancient history...I'm not that guy anymore..."

He was having flashbacks to 2007-2008, including the stuff with Bob Holly he'd rather forget. No. Don't think about that now. Have fun. Bitch about basic bitches like AJ and Corey. He drained his champagne glass.

"Imma get another drink.." he stumbled out of his seat and to the bar.

"Sami...could you keep an eye on him?" Paige said.

"Let me," Nattie said, "I have Goldust's number should he get too far gone..."

"Cody is a grown man of 29," Sami said, nuzzling Adrian who was going scarlet in the face and avoiding the gaze of every diva present, "He can look after himself."

"Do you want a pissed off Attitude Era veteran after you?" Summer put in.

"No..." Sami said.

"What is up with him anyway?" Nikki asked, "He was always the party queen for years...want a good time, invite Cody and his fellow plastics out...John was in that group for such a long time..he's all sad and miserable...maybe he hates being married."

"I doubt it," Brie said, "What is there to be upset about?"

"He is married and in love with a boy...dunno how Eden deals with it," Nattie said.

"Not up to us to comment," Brie said, necking her champagne. OK maybe unleash a little Brie mode.

The DJ running the karaoke made an announcement but it was pretty boomy and difficult to make out.

"Oh God..." Sami facepalmed as he took in the sight at the front of the bar.

"Fingers in your ears ladies," Adrian put in.

"Oh leave him alone," Paige said, climbing off of Summer's lap and wandering to the front, "Ladies...let's go be nice and support him."

Immediately Brie, Nikki and Nattie all followed suit and the five women made their way to the front as Cody stood by the mic. He was definitely looking on the way to becoming wasted. But hey, it was nice to forget work for a few hours. And nobody had recognised them yet. Maybe they could pull it off.

"Where's Sarah?" the DJ announced.

Paige raised her hand.

Cody looked at her and scowled as she wandered over.

"What you doing...my song.." he pouted.

"Giving you a helping hand love," she said, "If you find it hard.."

"I want to do this, only way I can express my feelings," sniffled Cody. Awwwwwwwwwww. He had his phone out and placed it carefully on the speaker, on airplane mode to avoid interference and that car selfie from Memphis on the screen. Paige wanted to do nothing but pat him on the head. He was like a little puppy dog. So cute. He removed his snapback and stood to await the intro.

"Summer...what's he singing?" asked Brie.

Summer shrugged.

The opening bars of a familiar mid-Eighties classic began to play. Cody took a deep breath and got 'in the zone'. So what if he sucked?

"_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one.."_

"He's not that bad..." Nikki said to Sami who was making mock hands-on-ears.

"Awwww...he's nailing it," NAttie said.

Summer was singing along next to her whilst looking at Cody as an invisible means of support. Cody spotted her singing along and it was spurring the inebriated ravenette on with this totally-ill-suited-to-his-voice tune.

"_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you.._"

Paige thought this was super adorable. SO what if he was flatter than a witch's tit and totally off-key? The sentiment was what was killing it. And the way he kept glancing at the phone photo.

"Awwwww..." Brie was filming him on her phone.

"Why...why...don't embarrass yourself mate.." Adrian was saying.

"BEN! Don't be mean!" Sami scolded him.

"You were holding your ears..." Adrian spluttered.

"Only in fun..." Sami said.

"_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_..." Cody's voice broke horribly on the long note, and a few punters winced.

"_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_.."

Paige had to step in to save him at this point, the jeers and catcalls a bit too much for her.. and she grabbed her mic and joined him in the chorus.

_"I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_You'll feel it in my kiss because_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you.."_

_"I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you.."_

Now people were appluading them. Mainly because they were both young and attractive.

"_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you.."_

Whoops and applause from drunken punters as the pair of them made their way back into the throng.

"Well done mate, you're brave," Adrian said, slapping Cody on the back, who stumbled drunkenly.

"That was so cute," Brie cooed, "Shame Eden wasn't here to listen."

"Wasn't about Brandi...sorry Brie..." Cody sniffled.

"No," Paige put in, hugging him, "Certain spikyhaired boys who work for TNA..."

"NANANA!" Cody covered his ears almost on reflex at the mention of the other promotion.

Now Brie, Nikki and Nattie looked really confused.

"I think it's time to get you home," Paige whispered.

"But I haven't sung..." Sami complained.

"Nobody's stopping you," PAige said.

"Let me," Nattie said, "You deserve to let your hair down."

"So do you.." Paige said.

"Don't argue over me..." Cody sniffled, "I'm a grown man..not a little kid.."

He promptly tripped over a stray plastic beer glass and fell flat on his bottom. Instantly Adrian dived in to help him back up.

"Mate I think you've had enough...another show to work tomorrow and don't want to turn up too hungover," he said.

"Let me," Brie said, "I'm gonna have an early one after all."

"But what about Brie Mode? Come on Brianna I even splashed out for you.." Nikki complained.

"There'll be other nights Nicole," Brie said, "You guys stay and party. I might come back."

"You better."

After saying goodbyes to the others, the slim brunette just about managed to aid the 215 pound younger man out of the bar and into the night air.

"Thanks Brie but you shouldn't...I can take care of myself," Cody said, blushing and sniffling, alcohol loosening his tongue, "I'm such a drag...you shouldn't have invited me...had a girls night out.."

"What happened?" asked Brie, "I was telling Bryan about you and he was curious.."

Cody made a noise at the mention of his former bestie.

Brie noticed.

Uh-oh.

"Bryan...ha..." Cody said, "He hasn't spoken to me in months...apart from to torment Sheamus a few months back."

Oh. SHIT.

Cody punched the wall suddenly.

"FUCK!" he screamed, furious with himself.

Brie was bemused. What the hell? TAunting Sheamus?

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Yes. She knew.

"You don't know Brie...it's nothing...ignore me, I'm drunk..."

"If it's about Bryan and Sheamus...guess what I already know," Brie said.

"WHAT?"

"We've had a lot of time to talk," she said, "But I get it...Nicole and I were off the road for a year...he was working all those days and nights...and got curious. Part of our way of life I suppose."

Cody fought the impulse to tell her it had carried on long after she'd come back but he was not a home wrecker or a malicious gossiper anymore. At least Daniel had been honest enough at last. He would have felt truly horrible if Brie and Daniel had split over that. And they HAD gotten married. Sheamus was well over Daniel. Well and truly. He'd had two lovers since then after all.

* * *

><p>Hell In A Cell. Dallas, TX.<p>

Dean Ambrose was sat in Catering, trying mainly to avoid the Total Divas cameras. Now it seemed the entire division save for Layla, Emma and the still-recovering Tamina Snuka seemed to be a part of that damn show now so those cameras were everywhere.

His phone buzzed.

_**From: **number*****_

_Hey Dean...please...can't apoligse enough..it's been weeks now :(_

Dean deleted it. He was still so fucked off at Cody and what he saw as pure hypocrisy. All that crap Cody spoke and then decided to go bang Axel in secret. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He thought Cody was a real friend. Not a user like so many in the business. You had to be careful who you trusted at the best of times.

"Hey look, Ambrose has no friends," sneered Diego to Fernando.

"Not surprised, he's probably fucked them and scared them off," smirked Fernando.

Ugh. Seriously. Were these two irrelevant hacks for real? Dean almost forgot they existed until recently.

He ignored them and continued reading Bleacher Report on his phone. He'd had to travel here with Renee to avoid being spotted with Seth and thus breaking kayfabe, and to piss off crazy fangirls. Renee took the hate like a champ, feeding off it. He owed her for that.

"Yo Ambrose," Diego apprached his table, "When you gonna just admit that you're fucking Hunter?"

"Yeah," chipped in Fernando, "All because a few psycho fat girls want your dick and you're the main event? You must be riding Triple H."

"Explains why he walks funny if he is," Diego snickered.

The loathsome undercard pair laughed nastily.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Dean deadpanned, "I don't see your names on the pay per view card."

Cody had just walked in and spotted Dean's old adversaries cornering him. He knew Dean wouldn't thank him for this but he found his legs carrying him over. He had clashed repeatedly with Carlito over the years and didn;t think much of the young Colons if he was honest. Apple didn't fall very far from the tree.

"Oh look, it's the brother and cousin of the walking toilet brush," he spat.

"Really?" Diego hissed, "You're STILL using that insult? As old as your Dad and about as mobile."

Cody sucked in his breath, itching to just slap the smug jobber in the face. In the past anyone who fired shots at his family would have a date between their face and the nearest wall. But he knew better than to draw bad attention to himself by picking fights.

"Sorry what was that Primo? Can't hear you over how irrelevant you are," Cody said, "Go back to being the piss break match with your little mascot."

Dean scowled. What business did Cody have poking his nose in? Making him look weak.

Diego got right in Cody's face.

"You've got no respect for my family," he snarled, "About time someone knocked you off your fucking perch."

Cody covered his mouth and nose disdainfully.

"Do you mind? There are such things as mints," he sneered, fully in his Regina George mode, "Your breath smells like the shit Carlito's head cleans off the pan."

Dean snorted. Oh God. Cody was golden with his acid tongue. They weren't kidding when they said he ruled the roost for years. Ouch.

Defeated, Los Matadores had to be content with scowls and muttering as they stomped off.

"What you doing?" Dean growled, folding his arms.

"Serving truth teas," Cody said, "Dean...please..."

His blue eyes crinkled. Kicked puppy look.

"Got nothing to say to your hypocritical ass," spat the Lunatic Fringe, "Don't want to hear your bullshit."

"You never let me explain...and it's none of your business what I do in bed anyway!" Cody said, stung.

"You preached so much purity shit at me and then go and cheat on your wife and Josh..."

"Joshy AND RYback set the whole thing up! You don't have to believe me but that's what happened! It was 3 weeks ago now Dean! Please...I hate that it happened...it was a stupid thing to do...regretted it after."

"Yeah once you'd emptied your nutsack," scowled Dean, "You used him!"

"He used me!" Cody cried, "He came onto me. I tried to say no."

"Oh and you just couldn't resist when he showed you the gates of hell, huh? What did he do? Tie you down and then sit on your dick?! Please. I might not be Brain of America but I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Or was it just because I'm too rough and ugly for your tastes?"

Immediately Dean went scarlet. Part of his anger had been jealousy from when he'd had the tiniest and briefest of crushes on Cody before leaving to shoot Lockdown. What had Axel got that he hadn't? Even Seth had quizzed him repeatedly as to why he took Cody and Curtis' one night stand as some kind of personal attack and he'd tried to weasel out of a straight answer.

"Dean?"

"You're a user! Fact!"

"Dean...why do you think it was to get at you?"

"FINE!" roared Dean, "You want the truth? You turned me away and yet you let HIM in your bed!"

"It wasn't about that...my best friend seduced me. And you're back with Seth now."

"Still hurt," Dean confessed, avoiding those sparkling blue eyes.

"I don't go around sleeping with guys in relationships!" Cody cried incredulously, "It was a one off. It was a mess. I haven't spoken to Curtis since then. Our friendship's in tatters because of that! I've barely been sleeping and been really off in my matched thinking about it! Joshy says hes not mad at it but I KNOW he is...I can't live with anyone else hating me for it. "

"I don;'t hate you...you helped me out so much when everyone else avoided me," Dean mumbled, "Just...well...if Colby rejected me again..."

"But he didn't.."

"I still think you're hot," Dean admitted, "And I can't deny I've wondered what a night with you must be like..."

"No Dean. No. Open relationships never work. I dunno how Brandi or Joshy put up with me. I can't speak to Curtis or Ryback. And I'm not breaking you and Seth up after everything you went through. Seth's body is banging anyway. How could you even think about other guys when you've got that in your bed?"

He gave a small smile and opened his arms, hoping Dean would accept it and their friendship was mended. He did miss having Dean around.

To his relief, Dean hugged him.

"You even try and make me plastic..." Dean said.

"I dunno gurl," Cody smirked, "You used a Regina line on Los Shitadores."

"Which one...oh...oh fuck I didn;t even realise..."

"Dean have you been watching Mean Girls?"

"No...just I see the gifs floating around...hey...how often do you do stuff like date nights?"

"Not a lot, well, do them with Brandi...least I can do after the amount she has to put up with from me...but haven't seen Joshy in person since we were in Tennessee."

"What do you do on date night?"

"Just dinner, let him...or her...choose, offer to pay up and then watch a movie...and then end it with long and slow in bed."

"But surely with Josh...he should be the one letting YOU choose, right..." Dean's lip curled.

"If he didn't get fired and be forced to work for crappy wannabe promotions...then we would have started up a regular date night. And yeah I would...as I am the bottom."

"You wear the pants," Dean said, "Don't lie. You probably are the main reason his abs are so toned."

"You don't just get known as the best power bottom in WWE, that's a title to be earned," Cody smirked, "And as you are the booty boy in your relationship, Seth should pick the movie. And the restaurant. All you need to do is wear some killer underwear and the cologne he likes. Oh and manscape."

"I can't get to grips with that..." Dean mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"Veet," Cody said, "No crappy Walmart home brand shit. And use the plastic tool. Gets in all the right places. Cheeks like silk get yo man going. Nobody likes flossing their teeth with butt hair."

"Unless they're Sheamus," Dean smirked.

"Ew," Cody said, "Cesaro's body is on point but gurl...manscaping exists for a reason."

"What if he gets beat up too bad in the match?" Dean asked, "We've got some epic spots worked out."

"Then skip dinner, order room service and just let him pick a movie," Cody said, "And maybe attend to his needs. If you're more beaten up after, then it is your God-given right to be Mr Money In The Bank's princess and treated as such."

"You're weird," Dean chuckled. Yet thoughts of various scenarios involving dim lights, a cushy hotel bed, and he and Seth sweaty and naked were flashing through his mind.

* * *

><p>In the male superstar's locker room, several were averting their eyes at the rather un-necessary sight of two men, one spray tanning the other in full view.<p>

Dolph Ziggler was enjoying the attention. Well not as much as his friend-turned-lover Mike the Miz who was wearing nothing but a sappy smile as Dolph sprayed his chunky body with the expensive, high-end boutique fake tan.

"Thank you Nicky," simpered Mike, "Could you be a sweetie and apply my facepack whilst this dries."

Cesaro had left the locker room in disgust and Sheamus was waiting to go through spots, very reluctantly, with Miz. Why? Why was he feuding with his new fella's ex? Who was the mole planted in the locker room to feed ideas to Creative? Because it was just a bit too convenient that as soon as Mike and Dolph were formally a couple as opposed to fuck buddies, that their feud was wound down and this one with Sheamus was started. And who was Cesaro feuding with? Dolph. The Irishman had every right to be suspicious. Trickery afoot.

Sheamus just watched as Dolph began to smear a face pack on Mike. Jesus. That bloke was under his thumb. Something about Miz tended to do that, the Irishman observed. Cesaro used to be at Miz's beck and call. Miz must be a demon in the sack because how else would that preened and pampered fat git get a man?

"I have to put my jam on," Mike grinned, padding shamelessly to his phone and finding his favourite song.

_'First things first I'm the realest...'_

Of course.

Dolph strangely hadn't gotten tired of Iggy yet (dat ass tho) despite Mike blasting The New Classic in the bathroom every morning as he got ready.

"You done yet?" complained Sheamus, checking his watch.

"Wait," snarled Mike.

Sheamus huffed and rolled his eyes.

Mike bent over on purpose in front of him to pull on some very tiny briefs. Dolph just smirked appreciatively at the sight. Mike made sappy eyes at him as he covered up his modesty. He then padded to Dolph and leapt into his arms.

"What's all this in aid of?" smirked the blonde.

"Does there have to be a reason ...best boyfriend ever?" purred Mike, nuzzling Dolph's neck.

"No but c'mon bro..you gotta go work the match," Dolph said.

"Tell Claudio to not shed all over the new trunks which I had made for you," Mike said, "Yuck. Hairy men. Gross."

He shot Sheamus a bitchy grin.

Sheamus cracked his knuckles and scowled.

"I'll be in the side room," he muttered, getting up and leaving before he threw up.

Mike continued to nuzzle Dolph and make cute little squeaks. He was SO happy. Happiest he'd been in months. It had been horrid to lose Justin Roberts. Now their frat pack was down to four - Mike, DOlph, Alex and Zack. But Dolph wasn't going anywhere soon. So Mike was perfectly content. He wrapped his chunky legs tightly around DOlph. Mmm. Such core strength to hold him up like this.

"Carry me?" Those big blue eyes blinked and widened innocently.

"You don't need me there bro," Dolph sighed.

"Please? I'll do that thing you like when I suck you off?"

Dolph smirked like a true fratboy and obligingly carried Mike out of the room. This was free weight training after all. And Mike was making himself quite comfortable.

"Wait..." Dolph said, "Don't you want to wash your face pack off?"

"Leaving to penetrate as deep as possible," Mike purred, pecking Dolph's lips between each word, "I like to make sure they give my skin their All...if you catch my drift."

"Behave," chuckled Dolph.

"Not in these new briefs you bought me," Mike giggled, "I feel so sexy Nicky..."

"Because you are bro," Dolph said, "Haters are jealous."

"Damn straight," Mike said.

* * *

><p>Sheamus was hunting for Cesaro. He just wasn't in the mood for Miz's crap today. He could clearly see how much their disgusting display was pissing Cesaro off. He couldn't find the Swiss in any of the side rooms. Nor in any of the offices. Last stop Catering.<p>

Phew.

Cesaro was sat on his phone, gulping water and looking mutinous. He'd had a cob on all day and the Irishman was getting worried.

He perched next to the big Swiss.

"Hey.." he said, "What's the matter?"

"Miz makes me physically sick," Cesaro snarled, "Why does he still even work here?"

"God knows," Sheamus sighed, "It only got worse. I really don't need to see all his bits and pieces flopping around the locker room. Can't just be Miz? What did Trips want earlier anyway?"

Cesaro just gave a hollow, humourless snort.

"Expect a burial," he huffed, "My own fault. All because I said what the fans think."

"Yes I know but one, John's a mate, and two, you should know better than sling mud at them...he has power," Sheamus sighed, "You should have just kept your gob shut."

"Know that now don't I?" Cesaro snapped, "Apparently I was originally slated to take Ziggler's title tonight. But now he's retaining. Hunter said I need to learn to shut my trap and that I'm lucky I've not been removed from the live shows."

Sheamus rubbed his man's back. He could see it from both sides. He knew it was frustrating for those on the mid-card - after all he himself was considered one of The Great Overpushed, but John and Randy were also his friends so he also saw Cesaro only being fittingly sactioned for running his mouth to a reporter like that.

"Hate to be the Jiminy Cricket on your shoulder," he said, "But maybe next time, think before you speak."

"Fuck you," Cesaro growled, getting to his feet and elbowing Sheamus out the way.

"You';re being a child," Sheamus began.

Cesaro flung a string of rapidly-fired French curses at him as he stormed out of Catering. Sheamus sank back into his chair and rolled his eyes. Cesaro was obviously on his Meriod today.

A big hulk of a man took the just-vacated seat along with a tall, tanned Adonis in a light blue tee.

"What's crawled up his ass?" John Cena remarked.

"He's having a strop," sighed Sheamus, "Pissed off because he got a bollocking. Look...I'm sorry. I don't think what he said. I didn't even know he did until I read the interview."

"Hey," John raised his hands, "You think after all these years and at my advanced age I can't take a bit of complaining? At the end of the day, I don't write the show."

"Maybe you should shove your dick in his mouth a bit more," put in Randy, eyes flashing.

"Randal.." sighed John, "Don't you start."

Randy had been pretty pissed about Cesaro's complaining, more so than John. It had taken a lot of ass-kissing from the Cenation leader to calm him down and make him thaw out a little towards Cesaro and Sheamus. If he had his way he wouldn't be sat here with the red-bearded backstabbing bitch.

"How's Wade?" Randy hissed cattily, "Is he enjoying being the latest notch on Whorey Graves' bedpost?"

"RANDAL."

"Whatever." Randy folded his inked arms and stared at the ceiling.

Sheamus clenched his fist but knew better than rise to Randy's baiting. And he didn't want to fall out with John. But that really cut Sheamus.

"Please let me apologise for my opponent," John said, taking a swig from his water bottle, "How's it going with Miz? Got some good stuff worked out?"

"Pfft," Sheamus scoffed, "Haven't had a chance. He's too busy fixing his tan."

"Just make it up, they'll hate him whatever you do, Sandow is the star of the show," John said, "Get him to take some crazy ass bumps and Sandow will do the rest."

"He's a good bloke, dunno why he's been stuck with that slag," Sheamus said.

"I hear Miz has peepholes cut into the back of all his trunks for easy access," growled Randy, "Better not rub too close to that prolapsed bussy, you might get swallowed up."

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON."

John's roar sent the entire Catering into stunned silence. People were turning to look at them.

Sheamus winced.

"Everyone bar Ziggler agrees with me," Randy rumbled, shrugging and idly checking his phone, "I'm just man enough to say it."

"There was nothing manly about what you said or how you worded it," John said sternly, glaring at him, "If you keep this up you can book a hotel room with the rest of the riff raff."

"You wouldn't kick me off our bus Johnny.."

"Carry on behaving like that and I will. Fine example you're setting Alanna."

"She's not here. And leave my daughter's name out of this Cena."

They were nose to nose now.

Sheamus suddenly felt extremely awkward. He thought things were all good between the Golden Couple. Especially after all the drama they had thrown at them this year. First Bryangate. Then Zackgate. And all the scrapes Randy got into with annoying fans online.

"Whatever," Randy spat after a pregnant pause, putting his feet on the table and continuing to browse his phone, "Might download Grindr."

John gritted his teeth. When Randy was in one of his moods...le sigh. It wouldn't be a day in the life of Centon if he didn't have to clear up any mess left by Randy's big mouth but sometimes it could be trying. And today Randy was really testing his patience. Especially in front of mutual friend Sheamus.

"You think if anyone hits you up on that app they'll keep quiet?" he challenged, "Front page of TMZ, National Enquirer...Randy Orton In Gay Hookup Scandal! They'll film the whole thing and leak it."

"And?!" snarled Randy, vein throbbing in his temple, "Maybe I WANT the world to know I'm fucking gay!"

"Randal, for God's sake..."

"After all, you;d rather have some fake-ass screen romance for a trashbag reality TV show with a blow up doll who can't wrestle a lick than fully commit to me?! After all I'm ONLY the man you've been dating for thirteen fucking years! But oh no I must still be your dirty little secret! God FORBID the fans find out!"

"You know it's not as simple as that..."

"WHY?!" bellowed Randy, now on his feet and bearing down alarmingly on John, "ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME?!"

Now people were staring.

"Not here, we'll talk outside," John mumbled, really not wanting a big drama. Not on a pay per view night.

SLAP!

John was almost thrown off his chair by the impact of the huge bitch slap he'd just received from Randy. Anyone else he'd happily punch or kick. Not John. If he was that mad at John it was always a slap. John never could figure that one out.

Randy had stormed out of the room.

Rolling his eyes and holding his stinging face, John wordlessly got to his feet and took off after the furious Viper. Why tonight? Why? Couldn't they just get through the gruelling match they had been booked and then have a domestic after? But it was Randy. Nothing was ever that simple.

Sheamus exhaled.

OK he'll never complain about Cesaro being stroppy again. Whew.

John must have the patience of a saint.

* * *

><p>John had not managed to calm Randy down and their match was hellish. Fans completely disrespected it despite them both taking some big ass bumps and John was pretty thankful to finally go home and get it over with. He was sure they'd over-run. At least Randy had enough balls to actually still call spots.<p>

Every part of the big hulk's body was aching and stinging and he still had a mega-pissed-off Randy to deal with on top of that. It was nights like tonight that he was wondering if it was time to hang up the Jorts and colourful tees for good and find something else to do.

At last.

THe medical room to get some ice on the more tender parts of his extremities.

Randy didn't even look at him as the doctors gave him a once over.

"C'mon," sighed John.

"What?" spat Randy.

"Can we not...at work?"

"Whatever."

"You going to behave like a grown-ass man of 34 or like a teenager?"

A snarl and getting flipped the bird.

Charming.

John took a deep breath.

"FUCK THIS!" yelled Randy, hurling the icepack on his shoulder at the wall and storming out the room.

"What's with him?!" snapped Dr Sampson.

"Don't ask," sighed John, "As usual I have to sort him out. Am I good to go?"

"Yep," the doctor tending to him said.

"THanks."

John picked himself up and left the room, running to catch the Apex Predator who was kicking open the door of the locker room.

"GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN BAG KINGSTON!" was the furious roar audible from inside.

John shut his eyes. Oh God.

Really not in the mood for this.

Randy re-appeared, still in his ring gear, his blue tee back on his sweaty torso and his face black as thunder.

"Out my way asshole," he snarled, eyes flashing.

"Just a minute," John had just about reached the end of his tether. He grabbed Randy and threw him hard against the wall, the veins in his enormous arms and traps throbbing dangerously, "You don't fucking speak to me like that. I don't know what the fuck your problem is jack but I am the guy you're supposed to fucking love. You carry on like this and it's fucking finito. And I mean that."

"Fine. Finish it. Then you can have Silicon Tits in your bed and shower her with all the Louboutins she can get!"

Defiant to the end, that Randy.

John had half a mind to make Randy think it was over just to snap him out of this stinking mood. But the repercussions of THAT option would be too much to bear. He should just ride this one out.

"Get your ass back on the tour bus."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Cena or I'll break every bone in your roided up body."

"Like to see you try. Move it."

He roughly shoved Randy along.

"In future Cena you want to discuss matches and feuds with me you can go through Kim. I'm Randy Orton. I don't have to answer to you."

John bit back a scornful laugh.

"You don't scare me you know. You can ignore me all you like. Act the big hard man. But just remember that my dick has been in your ass and I know the real reason you were fired from the Marines."

"You wouldn't."

"WOuldn't I?"

FInally John seemed to be getting somewhere. Randy seemed to lose some of his fight and stomped mutionously ahead like a sulking teen in the direction of the parking lot towards the tour bus. He kicked open the doors hard and stormed inside. John gave their ever-faithful driver an apologetic shrug and followed Randy on.

"Thirteen fucking years...all he cares about is being fucking liked..." Randy was still in one heck of a mood as he tore his ring clothes off and wriggled into some lounge pants.

"I can hear you, I'm not deaf."

Randy gave an alarmingly savage snarl and glowered at him, daring him to say another word.

John just shook his head and kicked off his trainers, also undressing. Once he was just in his boxers (Randy's eyes raked every inch of that hulking frame regardless. Woof) he perched on the bed.

"Sit," barked John.

"No."

"I'm giving you an order Orton. DRIVER! START THE ENGINE!"

With a roar the tour bus's diesel engine fired up. Now Randy couldn't do his Kevin the Teenager impression and make a dramatic exit.

Randy growled with frustration and sat on the very foot of the bed.

"Hey," John said, softening his voice and rubbing those sweaty, copper, inked shoulders, "What's with all this aggro?"

"You're fucking ashamed of me John."

"No...for starters we're meant to hate each other.."

"Stephanie's twitter breaks kayfabe. Eden's vlogs break kayfabe. Total Divas breaks it. Sometimes."

"What's brought all this on?"

"This fucking fake-ass Hollywood bearding silicon-tits is doing with you."

"Her name is Nicole. And she's one of the better in ring competitors in the women's division."

"Whatever. Most people see it's fake. Why don't you just come out?"

"Because I still have family to provide for."

"Oh so I don't matter enough?! THANKS A FUCKING BUNCH CENA!"

SMASH.

A pedometer near the bed was lobbed ferociously at the wall and it fell to pieces on impact.

"Good job that was a freebie."

"Dick."

Randy shuffled even farther away.

John sighed. This was going to be a LONG night. How could he get through to the raging Viper when he was like this? After all these years...he thanked God men couldn't have babies. A pregnant Randy? Hell on wheels to everyone and everything! Satan in human form!

He snickered at the thought. Oh man.

"What's so fucking funny?" snarled Randy.

"Nothing...just imagining what you'd be like if you were pregnant...a hormonal hag from hell."

Randy just growled some more.

John just wasn't taking this fucking seriously!

He pounced, pinning the big man to the bed.

He was breathing heavily through his nose. His face was purple. He looked like a charging bull.

John was a little scared. Randy seriously looked murderous right now.

"Fuck me. Fuck me now!" growled Randy.

"And what's that gonna solve?" John hissed.

"Do as I say Cena. Or I'll break your neck."

Much as John would love to throw Randy down and pound him so hard through the mattress he'd be squealing like a stuck pig, now wasn't the time.

"How about no," he deadpanned, "We do something new. Talk."

"Don't want to fucking talk. I want to fucking FUCK."

"So eloquent."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

John knew better than to rise.

Instead he leaned up and softly began to kiss Randy's neck.

Randy let out a reluctant moan. Oh GOD that was good. Yes John..NO! He was pissed the fuck off at Cena. But...this felt so nice...please keep doing that.

John could literally see the red steam evaporating from Randy as he continued to turn the Viper on, one of his hands now caressing inside the baggy loungepant-clad thigh. That's it...calm down...good boy...

Randy collapsed on the bed next to him, legs open.

John slowly began to remove the lounge pants. A wet spot was already forming on the front. Jesus Randy was so easy to get going sometimes.

Randy made to grab John for kisses but John slapped him away. He continued to just stroke inside Randy's thighs. Get him turned on and calm. Then talk. He was at his most vulnerable that way. And he got more sense and truth out of Randy at times like this than any other.

"John..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop..."

"You going to stop being a stroppy little bitch?"

"Anything...just...keep touching..."

Actually. John had a better idea. Get Randy to just blow his load. Then talk to him.

He sucked two fingers.

And slowly inserted them inside that tight hole.

"Ohhh...FUCK.."

Randy thrashed on the bed, his senses alight. Oh yes John. You have no idea how much he was craving a seeing to right now.

John was hard as anything. But he must resist.

He continued to finger Randy, enjoying the thirsty gasps and growls emanating from the younger man.

Oh what the heck.

Randy will be so thankful.

He shucked his boxers off and reached for the lubricant. Sex first. Talk after. What? They were red blooded MEN after all. Brains in their dicks (in Randy's case, his hungry ass).

Slowly John slicked up and then rested those long legs on his shoulders. Randy's piercing eyes were ablaze with hunger.

"Please...!"

A bassy rumble.

That dripped with desire.

John ever so slowly entered. Randy knew better than to jerk off. Oh yes...oh fuck...he cried out shamelessly as his prostate got the stimulation it was craving.

John began to move. in and out. Long strokes. Keeping it slow. Pausing to peck Randy's lips.

He pinned Randy's wrists to the bed so his extraordinarily strong thighs did all the work. Randy was just emitting mewl after mewl, his voice far higher than normal. Oh yes John! Don't fucking stop. Nail him. Nail him good. Fuck his anger right out of him. Better than ANY anger management. A good pounding from the West Newbury native that Randy was still so utterly besotted with.

John just grunted mannishly, letting the Apex Predator make all the noise.

"JOHN...oh fuck...fuck JOHN! JOHN! FUCK!"

Damn John got so fucking worked up when Randy moaned his name.

Randy was thundering closer. It was getting too much for him. Oh fuck he just wanted to blow his load. So much testosterone still raging through his veins like lava after their match...yes...yes...c'mon...

Randy let out a thunderous roar as he finally went over the edge, his perfectly formed abs and chest sprayed with white ropes of a much-needed release.

John went to pull out.

"NO!" gasped Randy, "You're not fucking done...please...in me.."

John hadn't seen him so raw and exposed.

Of course he will. Anything he said.

He continued to thrust in and out of the desperate Missouri native's heat, growling and grunting...yes oh fuck yes...he drove deep in one final time as he too exploded inside Randy.

"Come here..." gasped Randy, his long, muralled arms flying up to pull John to him, not wanting to let go, his bristled lips attacking John's.

"Hey hey..." John rasped, "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Love you...sorry Johnny..."

"What was that?"

"I'm fucking sorry OK."

"Good boy."

John patted Randy on the head before pulling out and laying beside him, taking the younger man's hand.

Now it was time to talk.

In five minutes obviously.

Once the highs had well and truly gone, John wriggled closer.

"So what's eaten you?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"If you'd bothered listening to me Cena, you would know. I'm mad at you for treating me like I don't exist in your life."

"You know with our jobs..."

"I don't fucking care anymore," Randy snarled, "JOnathan Felix Anthony Cena, I have been dating you for over a decade now. I want us to be fucking MARRIED!"

"But you said after Sam you never wanted it again!"

"Reverse psychology...was testing you."

"Oh jeez...you're worse than a chick."

"Well. Is it really that fucking horrible? The thought of being John Cena-Orton?!"

"We are NOT barrelling our names!"

"Fine. I'll take yours. Randy Cena. RKC."

John couldn't help but flash those dimples at him. Awwww. Randy could be so cute sometimes. And it was only ever around him. He'd love to get down on one knee for Randy one day. Maybe after their retirement match (because let's face it, that's who their final opponents would be - each other!) he'll propose live on Raw.

"You know it's not possible Randal.."

"Why? Gay marriage is legal in half of the country now. And growing."

"Our careers will be cut short. I have my family...you've got Al."

"I'll find other work. I just want to be your fucking wife."

John snorted. He wished he'd recorded that.

"Not fucking funny!"

"Sorry but you are NOT wife material!"

"EXCUSE ME! I fucking keep this million dollar bus IMMACULATE! I clean up all your shit! I iron all your clothes! I design your fucking merchandise tees! I do all the fucking grocery shopping!"

"And I always appreciate it.."

"Yes Randal...No Randal...Thank you Randal...Three bags fucking FULL Randal! You really think that's all I want in exchange?!"

"So what do you want? WHere is this going?"

"Marry me Johnny. Make me yours officially. Go public. Announce it on Dot Com. Make a cheesy ass vlog about it if you must."

"Stop throwing shade at Cody and Eden."

"I might just make a cameo in one of her vlogs to say actually, her husband really takes it up the boy pussy from a TNA announcer."

"Randal Keith CENA."

Randy grinned from ear to ear. A real smile. Not his lip curl that was his best effort for fan photos.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"No. Because you're avoiding the subject."

"Jesus it's gone midnight. We're somewhere in Texas. Is this really the time to make a big decision like this?!"

"I've waited 13 damn years Cena. I won't wait anymore."

He picked up his phone and showed John his drafts.

_** RandyOrton**__ Today I come clean. I am in love with __** JohnCena **__and have been since 2001. Yes #Centon is real kids._

It was dated a year and a bit ago. Around the time he and John reconciled the first time. Awww.

"I wanted to tweet that so bad," admitted Randy, "But I knew you'd hate it. So it's stayed in drafts until further notice."

"You keep alluding to it with certain retweets," John sighed, "And your first ever tweet was about me."

"You were the one who made me sign up! And you were the one who 'leaked' all our private photos...me coming out the shower.."

"Well it got hormones stirred up, you seductive little minx." smirked John, "And wouldn't they just LOVE to see the ones I DIDN'T leak? You always could arch that back like a slut."

"What about the ones I shot for the fetishwear site..." smirked Randy.

"The ass-less rubber suit? Still in my hard drive in the safe at home."

"Maybe once we come out we could be gay icons. Model for all the sites. Nude spreads for Attitude, stuff like that?"

"Oh jeez...you've been giving this way too much thought. Once the old wrasslin peters out you'll be modelling underwear."

"Ha. If only," Randy's blue eyes peered down at his own naked body, taking in his perfect solid thighs and admittedly flat-as-a-pancake ass, "2005 maybe. When I still had a booty."

"You shouldn't have starved yourself during Legacy, you were hot as fuck as you were, you didn't need to compete with Rhodes and Dibiase."

"A twink and a southern Ken Doll? I felt fucking huge and stupid next to them."

John chuckled, shaking his head. But he knew how deep-down insecure Randy was. Even beautiful people had body issues.

* * *

><p>Sheamus was knocking on Cesaro's hotel room door. He'd been stood here like a lemon for the past fifteen minutes. The Swiss hadn't answered. Where was he? Nobody had seen him. He'd taken the loss to Dolph extremely personally.<p>

Sheamus had even gritted his teeth and approached blondie about it. But Dolph swore blind he hadn't seen Cesaro since their match had ended.

Blokes.

Sheamus always assumed dating men would be so much easier. No mind games.

But then again look how Daniel treated him.

Wade and he had a good thing going. But then Wade got injured. And then Cesaro had come on the scene. And from what Sheamus had heard, Wade was due to make a return in England next month. Great. A few months back Sheamus had been looking forward to touring Britain with Wade as it would have been their first visit back home as a couple. But as they say, anything can happen in WWE.

Sheamus did love Cesaro. But a small part did miss Wade.

And Justin Gabriel hanging around wasn't helping as Sheamus of course knew Wade used to mess with the toxic high-flyer. Justin had got the odd dig in at Sheamus' expense of late and the Irishman had ignored him thus far.

He knocked the door again.

"C'mon, I know you're in there!" he huffed.

No reply.

Damn it.

Sheamus checked the coast was clear.

He wandered down the corridor.

He turned to face the door.

Well why not?

He sprinted towards the heavy varnished door and aimed a hard Brogue Kick at it. Sure enough with a deafening crash, it flew open. The lock had broken. Ooops. Hope there was no CCTV.

"What the HELL?!" cried Cesaro.

Yes he'd been inside all along. And yes he'd been ignoring Sheamus on purpose.

"Oh surprise, surprise," snarled Sheamus, "I've been stood out there like an idiot knocking."

"Yeah. I heard."

"Don't be such a bitch Claudio."

"Whose side you on Farrelly?!"

Sheamus closed the door. Thankfully, it clicked. Phew. Hope they could get out in the morning.

"There's no sides to take! You were a silly arse and you've paid the price for it. Get over it."

"Fuck you."

"You're being a child. A six foot plus hairy child."

Cesaro flipped him the bird and went back to his iPad screen.

He noted Sami Zayn had unblocked him. Hmmm.

He re-followed Sami on Twitter.

Sheamus kicked his shoes off and removed his waistcoat before climbing onto the bed next to the Swiss, sneaking a look over his shoulder. Why was he on Sami Zayn's Twitter? Surely he wasn't considering going there again?! Sami was in a relationship. A solid relationship.

"He won't be interested in you," deadpanned the Irishman.

Cesaro scowled and flipped his iPad over.

"Anyone told you it's rude to read over people's shoulders? Or don't they teach manners in Ireland? Too busy drinking?"

Sheamus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," continued Cesaro, "How you get them is how you lose them. Maybe I'm bored of your uncultured ass."

Sheamus sniggered. Don't try it. These petty mind games weren't going to work. Not after the Daniel fiasco.

He took the iPad from Cesaro.

"Asshole."

Cesaro rounded on him and pinned him to the bed. OK now Sheamus was a little un-nerved. The fear of Cesaro's brute strength was what fueled the fire of their relationship.

"Try it manbag," Sheamus smirked.

Cesaro unbuckled SHeamus' belt.

Now Sheamus was shitting himself.

He was so taken aback he let the Swiss strip his lower half naked.

Cesaro smirked at the big Irish brute beneath him. Those thick muscular ivory legs. He locked his flashing eyes on Sheamus' as he sucked two fingers.

Sheamus froze.

No.

No.

No.

"What you doing?" he rasped.

"Open your legs," snarled Cesaro, enjoying this power.

"No."

Cesaro's fingers were now dangerously close to the Irishman's balls. He slowly stroked the pale perineal area, enjoying the throaty moan that unwillingly escaped the vermilion-bristled lips.

OK Sheamus had to admit that felt good.

But he was not going to bottom. Not now. Not ever.

"What you so scared of?" snarled Cesaro, stroking and caressing some more, "Scared you might like it?"

"Stop it..."

"Why? Open your mind."

"You're not putting anything in me...FUCK!"

Sheamus cried out as a sharp pain shot through his lower body. Cesaro had just inserted his two fingers inside that very tight, virgin hole.

"Fine...fine...sorry for having a go at you..." panted Sheamus.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," Cesaro sneered.

"I'm bloody sorry OK?!"

Cesaro removed his fingers much to Sheamus' relief.

"All I wanted," he smiled, pecking Sheamus' lips and chuckling.

"You look like a Village People reject with that beard and a bald head," Sheamus smirked, "You're an arse."

"You enjoyed it, admit it."

"No I didn't. What the hell was all that about. You fucking shit me right up. We need to talk."

"No we don't. You were wrong. Admit it."

"No. And get your knickers off."

Cesaro shrugged and removed his sweatpants. He was wearing Andrew Christian briefs, not normally his thing. But he'd planned to seduce Sheamus in them originally.

Sheamus' eyes widened.

"Like them?" Cesaro said.

"Tarty knickers..." smirked the Irishman, "But we're not avoiding this. We need to talk. Why were you so stroppy? Can't totally be the bollocking you got."

"No," admitted Cesaro after a pause, "Some of it was...but...it's Miz."

"You're still not over him? It's cool. He treated you like shit. Listen. You're no less of a bloke to me. Regardless of whether you take it up the arse or not. It's OK to be upset. Talk to me."

"He's such a fucking user...maybe it was karma getting me after the way I screwed Sami over..and then he does all that disgusting crap with Ziggler in front of me to rub my face in it! He's not all that! he's fucking weird. Seriously weird."

"How weird. Go on, dish the dirt!" smirked Sheamus, taking the sinewy hand in his own to make the Swiss feel more comfortable, "Tell me. I won't get jealous. I wouldn't touch Miz with somebody else's."

"He likes to be treated like a chick," Cesaro said, "Not being funny but I dated men because I like men to be men. He calls his ass his pussy, his clit, all that stuff. He doesn't like his dick touched and demands to be rimmed all the time and fingered. He even wears...panties."

"What?! They'd have to be fat bird panties to fit his flabby arse!"

"Exactly. I thought at the time it was sort of hot but looking back on it...gross. He makes weird noises in bed too...like these little screams...ahh ahh ahh...ahhhh..."

"OK I don't want a full mental picture!"

"You said tell you!"

"I know but not the graphic details."

"Oh and he sits to piss."

"OK too much information!"

"He wears makeup."

"Any idiot can see that. He wears so much mascara he has to tip his head back to get his eyes open. He wears more paint than the entire girls locker room."

Cesaro grinned. Bitching about Miz was cathartic and he was already feeling much better.

"He's sucha fucking girl it's not funny...he orders roadies about to make sure his locker room space has flowers and stuff..."

"I always thought the flowers in there were from some of the other lads to give their girls and stuff. I see little Cody showering his wifey with them all the time."

"For the cameras," Cesaro said.

"Well we all know that Cody's the gayest thing on the roster," Sheamus smirked, "So what else does Miz do...I mean apart from being the most irritating person in the locker room."

"Nothing else really...just wanted to get it off my chest," Cesaro said.

"Listen. This is pure Dapper Laughs but I think it'll shut Miz up if he winds you up again, just tell Ziggler to his face that 'someone had to pull the pig'."

Cesaro grinned from ear to ear.

Sheamus began to kiss him.

"On your front," he purred.

Cesaro obeyed. Damn. Those tiny briefs were made for his amazing solid furry buns. Every curve was shown off. Sheamus couldn't stop staring. He gently snapped the waistband and began to pull them down those legs so the Swiss was fully naked.

Sheamus began to stroke between those muscular globes, enjoying the moans Cesaro emitted.

"You knock Miz but you love having yer arse played with," he murmured.

"Do I sound like Linda Lovelace on the cheap?"

"No. You sound like a manly man."

Cesaro rolled over and opened his legs. He shot Sheamus his most naughty smirk.

"Eat my pussy then Stephen."

"Don't be so vulgar."

"You can talk."

"Hey. Less lip or I'll go in dry."

"I can take the pain."

Sheamus shook his head and smirked as he crawled between those long, sinewy perfect legs. Cesaro should insure that body of his. The Irishman began to rim that still-tight hole.

"Ohhh...yeah..." Cesaro slipped into barely-audible garbled French as the sensations shot through his lower body. He might knock his ex for it but he fucking loved being rimmed. And Sheamus was so fucking good at it. Swagger was a decent fuck but the worst at ass-eating.

After all Cesaro had been the go-to guy for fellow tops on the roster for pleasing-the-bottom tips for a while. He knew what got his men going.

Sheamus played with the Swiss' balls as he continued to eat Cesaro out, occasionally stroking that lethally large cock. He was so thankful that Cesaro hadn't put that near his arse. Ouch.

Cesaro just thrashed on the bed, losing himself in the pleasure. If only you could come from this...precum was oozing all over his ripped abs.

"You really like this dont you," Sheamus hissed, indicating the weeping cock.

Cesaro nodded desperately.

"You're so amazing in bed that's why..." he moaned, "Ich liebe dich..."

"Love you too moody."

"Beweisen Sie es mir," moaned Cesaro, raising his long legs.

"What did you say? My German's still crap," Sheamus sighed.

"Je suis desolé," Cesaro whimpered, "Sorry...english...I'm sorry...I said prove it to me..."

"It's fucking hot how you slip into French and German in sex but I don't always understand it," Sheamus said, caressing inside the Swiss' thighs, "But then my Irish slips out sometimes."

"And beautiful it is too," Cesaro said, "Come here mon amour.."

He pulled Sheamus to him and kissed him tenderly and passionately before unbuttoning the Irishman's shirt to get him fully naked as he was.

"I love you," Cesaro hissed, eyes dewey as he was once more presented with every inch of that marble sculpture of a body, "I'm truly sorry..."

"Hey, it's OK," Sheamus whispered, pecking him.

Cesaro took Sheamus' hand and kissed it before inserting two of Sheamus' fingers in his mouth. He needed Sheamus in him.

"Let me get the lube.."

"No...it's fine mon amour..." Cesaro was shuffling so his ass was rubbing SHeamus' hardon, "Just...I'm prepared enough...please..."

His long sinewy arms flew around Sheamus' neck as he lifted his legs some more to guide Sheamus inside. So close and yet so far. Sheamus reached down to guide himself in and drove forward into the tight heat. Wow. He hadn't expected slip inside first time without all the usual lubing. But he supposed all that rimming had gotten the Swiss ready. And Cesaro was a big tough bloke who didn't mind the pain.

"Owww...ooh oui..oui...mon amour...je t'adore...tres bien...ohhhh..."

Cesaro rode the initial agony like a champ and gasped some more when his prostate was stabbed. The pain and pleasure fighting for dominance.

Sheamus fucking loved it when Cesaro jsut spoke fluent French in bed. Even though he knew five languages French seemed to be his most used. Because it was the most romantic. And he was so passionate. The long legs wrapped around Sheamus, locking him inside.

"Stephen...oh Stephen..."

Sheamus was in serious danger of climaxing early if Cesaro didn't stop being so hot. Fuck. He was just the perfect lover. The Irishman began to move slow and deep, enjoying the noises Cesaro was making. In fact. He heaved the big guy up so Cesaro was in control. He was going to let his passionate, hot-blooded Swiss call the shots. Cesaro's eyes were shining as soft masculine moans continued to leave his throat, hisbody writhing in ecstasy. Why didn't he switch to bottoming years ago? He enjoyed it far more than he'd ever had topping. He wasn't submissive. He was an equal. He was just extremely passionate and a romantic.

He continued to kiss Sheamus, making soft mews as he did so.

"I love you...liebe dich...t'adore..."

"Don't be so quiet," breathed Sheamus, "You're holding back..."

"Screaming is so trashy," Cesaro rasped, his accent so heavy Sheamus could barely understand what he was saying.

"Who cares if the whole of bloody Dallas hears you?" Sheamus hissed, cheekily slapping Cesaro on the ass cheek, "If you want to scream love, scream."

Cesaro's body was so alight with ecstasy now, his prostate constantly being stimulated that staying fairly quiet was becoming harder and harder. He always was vocal...just never in a trashbag Miz way. Miz was like a cheapo porn star. A loud cry left Cesaro;s throat as his prostate was hit in JUST the right place. He bit his lip.

"Good boy," Sheamus whispered, "I like it when you're noisy."

Their first time was a mess of growling testosterone after all. And the Swiss was noisy when he reached orgasm. Sheamus began to thrust up a bit faster and ahrder, encouraging Cesaro really let rip.

Cesaro's cries became more and more frequent - he was struggling to stifle them now, losing himself. Oh fuck it. He was in so much pleasure right now he no longer cared. He gasped, mewled, cried, growled and whined in garbled French, dispersing Sheamus' real name every few seconds.

Sudddenly Cesaro embraced Sheamus tight and screamed mannishly to the heavens as he went thundering over the edge, spraying his essence between their now sweaty bodies, digging his nails into Sheamus' back as his orgasm tore through him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. A lot of Coddles in the first part but we finished with Sheasaro. Sorry for the lack of Ambrollins but It's been 3 weeks and I needed to put up a chapter! OH has a new job so not seen Raw Liverpool yet.<strong>

**Samdrian's appearance was brief but for the moment they're all good, only so much naughty!Sami I can put in! But then again, he's unblocked Cesaro now...so...**

**Now both Rybaxel are back on the scene but no longer tagging, we shall see if a) they're still strong after Codygate and b) if Coddles and Curtis can repair their friendship.**

**Centon...well I couldn;t not really. They're the evergreen WWE pairing. I adore stroppy!Randal. Bless him.**

**Hope you liked this anyway! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 24**

_I realise there's 2 22s! Typo. Chapter 19 was 19 & 20 combined because it got SO long, a novel in itself. So the chapter shown in the drop box is one behind the actual one. _

_Well we're heading into Survivor Series now. Sheamus is injured :( Wade is returning on the panel...hmmm._

_Slightly unconventional opening sequence here. I confess to being extremely behind on NXT but I know what's going on vaguely. And plus I think Finn Balor needs to debut in this story after his brief cameo in the Samdrian spin-off Let's Go The Beach, Beach._

* * *

><p>WWE Performance Center.<p>

It was an unusually cold and wet day in Orlando, Florida. Far from the sunshine state. A car was pulling up, wipers fighting the rain. The driver, a shortish but stocky Englishman with his long hair tied up, climbed out, a newspaper over his head and pulled the passenger door open like a chauffeur to allow the front seat passenger, a taller, slimmer, paler-skinned redhead with a beard to climb out.

"Thank you Ben," simpered Sami Zayn, adjusting his signature flat cap and linking his arm in the other man's, which was of course NXT Champion Adrian Neville. Fresh from a tour of Europe.

"As usual I bring the British weather back with me," complained Adrian, his glasses steaming up as he swiped his ID card to unlock the entrance door.

"I loved Britain," Sami said.

"Not like you've not been before," Adrian chuckled as they signed in.

"First time with you," Sami purred.

"Second," corrected Adrian, "Earlier this year, remember?"

"But you didn't take me to Stonehenge that time," retorted Sami, "I love it there."

Sami had wanted to go the ancient standing stones in Wiltshire for a long time so before a house show in England the other week, he'd dragged Adrian along for a picnic. It was a nice day out, the Geordie conceded, even if the place had suffered the tourist trap treatment. But their coworkers were complete and utter tourists abroad anyway.

"Yes I know you did," Adrian sighed.

Sami had tried to get naughty and make Adrian fuck him on one of the stones. Adrian had worked hard to convince Sami it was disrespecting and desecrating an ancient monument and luckily the mischeivous redhead had relented.

"Yolo," Sami shrugged as they headed for the changing rooms.

Adrian sighed. Sometimes it was so hard being him.

"FINN!" Sami yelled, spotting the very good-looking Irishman hunched over a bench, pulling a vest on over his extremely ripped torso.

"Hey!" grinned Finn, embracing his old indie buddy, "Pac, how ya doing lad?"

He gave Adrian the typical straight-man broshake.

"How long you been here?" demanded Sami.

"Ten minutes," replied FInn, "Don't worry, Keenan hasn't collared me."

"Yet," Sami spat.

In a manner eerily reminiscent of Cody, Sami had taken to bodyguarding Finn everywhere he went at work. Even to the bathroom. If the young Irishman had to go into a stall, Sami would stand outside said stall like a bouncer. Sami knew Corey Graves was thirsting like mad over this hot new signing and seeing as Hideo Itami had already politely given him the brush-off..

"I am so sorry," Adrian said.

"It's cool," Finn smiled, "Appreciate the concern Pac."

"Not when he stands outside the door whilst you have a wild shite," complained Adrian.

Finn chuckled.

"We've worked the indies together, I can hack it, you need to chill out," he tapped Adrian's arm. He was one of the nicest guys to sign in ages, Adrian noted. He'd worked with the Irishman once if he remembered correctly on the indies and was still a top bloke then. No ego. And he'd had every right to be a bigheaded git. Extremely handsome. And a first grade wrestler too. And despite Sami and Finn once having a fling years ago, Adrian wasn't jealous.

Another Brit walked in at that moment.

Sami shot said Brit a nasty glower.

Wade Barrett just shook his head. Enough already. OK he shagged Corey in order to get his car keys back. Zayn didn't half bear a grudge.

"All of a sudden there's a horrible smell around here," Sami remarked, holding his nose.

Adrian facepalmed.

Finn just gave Sami a curious look.

"Ben! I want a coffee!" Sami barked, snapping his fingers at poor Adrian.

"You'll be pissing all day," sighed Adrian.

"NOW!"

"Ok, OK..."

Reluctantly, the NXT Champ followed his on screen rival and lover out of the room.

"You're under the thumb Neville," Wade remarked.

"Don't," warned Adrian.

"The smell's getting real strong now," Sami piped up, "Smells like a combo of stale lubricant and desperation. Oh. Hi Wade. So how was it throwing hot dogs down a dirty, stankass alleyway this morning?"

Wade shot him a sarcastic smirk. Seriously.

Adrian just covered his face.

"I'm sorry mate..." he mouthed to Wade as Sami left the changing rooms.

"BEN!"

"Wifey calls," snarked Wade.

Rehabbing here sometimes could be such a chore. But at least there was never a dull moment.

"What did you do to upset him?" asked Finn.

"Don';t ask," Wade sighed.

"No, I'm interested." Finn perched on the bench next to the tall Englishman.

"You really want to know? I shagged Corey Graves."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Who hasn't?" he remarked, "Sad what Stirling's become. It sucks he can't wrestle anymore but that's just sad. Sami's bodyguarding me cos I'm next on Stirling's hitlist now Kenta...oops I mean Hideo gave him the elbow. I'm a grown fella...I can make my own decisions...suppose his hearts in the right place."

"I tried to explain to Zayn but he's just not interested...you know who he reminds me of? Rhodes. Just like him."

"Cody's cool...well not really met the bloke properly," Finn said, "Why did you fuck Keenan?"

"It sounds stupid but it was to get back my car keys," Wade sighed.

Finn laughed.

Wade noted it was a very musical laugh.

"Car keys?" snorted Finn.

"Basically, Graves stalked me in the shopping centre in town, and nicked them whilst I was on the phone to my ex. Wouldn't give them back unless I went home with him and shagged him."

"Couldn't you have taken them and then just pissed off?"

"Nope because he hid them in his pants and then locked them in his bedside cupboard...by the way...stuff in there would make any sane bloke's eyes water...he's a dirty sket...he's not stupid you know. He might be a disgusting gutter rat but he's smart. So I had to shag him. And shag him. He kept telling me I was a crap shag...because I didn't want to be good...just thought of my e4x and his new fella to get it up...but he liked that. Four hours later he finally gave me my bloody keys."

"OK I don't want to know everything," Finn replied, "Wow..."

"And you'll be next mate so watch your step," Wade warned him, "I had to go to the clap clinic after."

"Ew," Finn scrunched up his face before shooting a sudden glare at Wade, "Why didn't you wrap it?!"

"I did," Wade said, "Turns out he puts holes in them."

"Fucked up," Finn spat, "Yuck. Now I see why Sami's been guarding me. And did you get the Hiv?"

"Thankfully...no," Wade sighed, "But I'm warning you mate, don't even go there. A wank would be far more fun."

"I won't be his type anyway," Finn shot a smile at Wade.

Wade looked at him curiously.

"Yeah I know, straight, you like the Japanese girls dont you?" he said.

"Sometimes." Finn's lip curled and he rested his thumb on his lip in a manner Wade swore blind was flirty.

No.

Don't be stupid Barrett.

Irishmen on the brain still after finishing with Sheamus.

"Anyway," Finn said brightly, "I better go warm up."

He padded past Wade and just before the exit door, bent down to tie his shoelace. Arse up.

Wade hated himself but he had a good look. Nice arse.

Snap out of it! He told himself.

Wade hadn't touched anyone since that low moment bedding Corey. Having to go for a checkup at the GUM clinic wasn't exactly on his to do list and it had kind of put him off. He continued to change into his gym gear.

"You should stop being so mean to Wade," Adrian was saying to Sami, "He made a mistake. We all do."

"Yes but he KNEW rat skank was a nasty ho and still stuck his dick in it," snarled Sami, "MEN!"

He drained his coffee cup.

"You left Devitt back in the locker room, what if Corey's hidden in there and bouncing on his dick right now?" snarked Adrian.

Sami shot to his feet like a bolt of lightning.

Adrian sniggered. Bless him.

"Hilarious Ben," snarked the redhead, "You know you should quit wrestling and do standup."

"Chill out, too much caffeine's making you irritable," Adrian said, "Anyway, Prince Devitt is a grown guy who knows his own mind, he's not an innocent kid who might be led astray. Someone like Kenta would be vulnerable because his English isn't great and even he told Corey to beggar off. Plus, I think Devitt's got his eyes on someone else anyway."

"Probably Carmella," Sami sighed, "She is very pretty. Finn needs to stop bedding chicks."

"He bats for the straights Sami. He's a young single lad. He's allowed."

"BI!" interjected the redhead.

"Yes...I know...but not everyone here is a raging homo," Adrian said, "Just chill out. Hey mate! Yeh come sit down." He raised his arm to Finn, who was at the energy drinks vending machine. The handsome Irishman grinned and walked over.

"You look red," Sami remarked, "Rat skank cornered you?"

"You need to get laid more Generico," sassed Finn.

"Excuse me BITCH I got laid this morning!" Sami shot back.

Adrian's jaw hit the table.

Oh GOD.

He didn't think Sami and Finn had THAT sort of friendship. He was reminded of Cody and Josh. Or Sami with Paige.

"Could have fooled me," Finn smirked, "I thought it was your time of the month."

Adrian snorted but the furious side-eye from Sami shut him right up.

"So why you so pink?" Sami asked.

"Am I?"

"Yep..."

"He's not lying mate," Adrian said.

Finn ran his hand through his short dark brown hair and stared at his phone.

"Seen Britani Knight lately?" he asked.

"Duh," Sami sassed.

He was tapping a text to Cody and Paige as they spoke.

_**To: Saraya AKA Pillow Queen; Stardust**_

_I think Prince Devitt has a crush ;)_

Instantly Cody replied.

_**From: Stardust**_

_OOOH WHO? :D :D_

Tap tap.

_**To: Stardust**_

_I think he wants to receive some Bad News LOL ;)_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Stardust**_

_AWWWWWWW. I'd SHIP that. Or him with Sheamus if he wasn't porking Big Fat Mess's leftovers._

Sami snorted. MEOW. He still wasn't fully thawed towards Cesaro despite unblocking him on Twitter and appreciated the shade lobbed at the Swiss. And insulting Miz was always a good thing. He and Adrian had the unfortunate luck of rooming next to Miz and Dolph in Europe. Miz was disgustingly loud and they could hear everything. Yuck.

"You gassing again?" Adrian said.

"Don't read over my shoulder Satterly, it's rude," hissed Sami.

"What have I done?" Adrian threw his hands up in defeat.

"You left the sink in a mess," Sami said.

"Well someone wanted extras before breakfast.."

Finn squirmed uncomfortably.

Why was everyone talking about sex. But then it was Sami. He should be used to it by now.

"I'm gonna go change," Adrian said, "As I didn't get a chance. Promise I'll be back."

"You better," Sami huffed.

Adrian stood to leave.

When he was halfway out of the canteen, Sami leapt to his feet once more, startling Finn.

"BEN!" he roared, bringing the entire place to a standstill.

Blushing, Adrian paced sheepishly back like a child returning to a scolding mother.

"Yeah?" the champion mumbled.

"You forgot something," pouted Sami, folding his arms and tapping his cheek.

Adrian pecked him.

"See you in a few minutes," he hissed, mortified that Sami had made a scene, "Laters mate."

He nodded at a grinning Finn before leaving to change.

"His bollocks are in your handbag," remarked the Irishman.

"He's not a novice anymore, he shouldn't need prompting," grumbled Sami, "I've told him time and time again."

"It is only nine am," Finn reasoned.

"So?"

"You are definitely on your period today," the Irishman said.

"Watch it or you're getting a slap, Devitt!" Sami scowled.

Finn suddenly slipped off his chair, knocking his Gatorade to the floor. His face went scarlet and he leaned down to pick up the bottle.

"Think you dropped something," came a raspy voice that made Sami crack his knuckles and tense up with rage.

"Oh...hey Stirling," Finn replied good naturedly, eyes still in the corner of the room.

"Looking very hot today," Corey smirked, sitting on the Irishman's knee shamelessly, "Shame about the trash heap."

"Don't move your knee too much Fergal," snarked Sami, "Or it might get swallowed up by the loose black hole between his legs."

"I am kinda busy," Finn said, moving his leg, still staring at the corner of the room.

"You know I'm not doing anything tonight," Corey purred, "Maybe I'll make you some dinner. I fancy a prime slab of Irish beef in me tonight."

Finn cringed.

"Fergal and I were having a private conversation so if you don't mind," scowled Sami, determined to keep his cool this time...usually any time spent with his sworn enemy that ran over thirty seconds ended in a bitching match or a fist fight, "Haven't you got some corporate dick to suck?"

"How rude," sneered Corey, "Offer's there Devitt. I'm a very good cook.."

"Yes well you have a lot of experience with spit roasting," snarled Sami.

Finn snorted.

Corey scowled.

"Speak later Fergie," he simpered, pecking the Irishman on the cheek and shooting Sami a nasty grin as he did so before swaggering away.

"Let me take you to the bathroom to wash down!" Sami erupted, "You touched that for a whole five minutes and you haven't come out in hives?!"

"His breath stinks," Finn stated.

"Stale jizz or old man's cock," Sami hissed, "One of the two. Usually what he has in his mouth. C'mon...at least go wash your face."

"I'm fine, really...don't worry! I won't go there!" Finn chuckled, more amused than anything at Sami's protectiveness of him, "You owned him anyway."

"You should come out with us on the main roster Fergal," Sami urged, "We could take you out clubbing with the Total Divas cast!"

"You can't drink!" chuckled Finn.

"So? I can still have a good time," Sami replied.

"Yeah..." Finn was gazing at the corner of the room once more.

Sami clocked who the young Irishman was scoping out and wasn't at all surprised. From previous conversations he'd had with Finn, it was obvious that he was after male attention.

"Hey. Calm yo thirst," he said, spankign Finn playfully.

"HEY!"

"Yep your pants are wet," smirked Sami, "Want a cold shower?"

"You're evil Generico," pouted Finn, blushing once more, "And that's where I spilled my Gatorade thank you very much!"

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Saraya AKA PIllow Queen**_

_AWWWWW. So how you gonna set a date up then Cilla? ;) And who is he crushing on? xx_

Tap tap tap.

_**To: Saraya AKA Pillow Queen**_

_Someone tall. Dark. handsome. Beardly. Albeit tainted with Rat Skank's ass juices. And English._

_**From: Saraya AKA Pillow Queen**_

_AWWWWWWWW! He and Wade would be so cute together and we know Wade likes Irishmen :P_

Sami told Paige to call him. if she wasn't in bed with Summer that was.

His phone began to ring.

"So how many fingers did Summer use on you today?!" Sami chirped casually.

Finn winced.

"You're an evil little shit," Paige replied, "So. Do tell. Devitt fancies Wade does he?"

"Hasn't taken his eyes off of him all morning," Sami said, "Hey! Who's that I can hear?"

"Summer used three by the way," came a man's voice. Cody. Of course. Shortly followed by the sound of a thump and an 'OWW!' from Cody and a third voice saying 'serves you right'.

"You hit him Summer," Sami smirked, before putting it on speakerphone, "Come on facetime!"

"OK! See you in two minutes!"

Paige hung up.

"Come! Meet my brethren," Sami said, yanking Finn back to their table.

"But I was about to see if Wade fancied a shoulder workout..."

Finn's cheeks were shocking pink.

Wade Barrett had earphones in as he read a British newspaper site on his iPad at a corner table and hadn't noticed them at all.

Sami smirked. Oh if he was unscrupulous he'd have the perfect witty riposte. But he wasn't that mean so he bit his tongue.

_Incoming Facetime request from Saraya AKA Pillow Queen. Answer?_

Sami tapped yes.

Paige's pretty face, clad in a black beanie, appeared on the screen. She appeared to be in a pickup.

"So who you with?" Sami asked, "HAY CODES!"

He spotted Cody who was driving. In a Superman onesie and his lenseless glasses. The adorable wave.

Paige then showed the back seat of the pickup truck, showing Summer Rae and Eden who also both waved.

"Cody's a pimp, all those chicks," remarked Finn.

Sami snorted.

"Have you not met him yet?" he snarked, "He's in a car full of girls and wearing a onesie...is that straight man behavior to you?"

"Well that is his wife," Finn said.

"Stop squabbling ladies," Paige said, "And talk to us if you're gonna."

"So how was meeting the clan Summer," Sami said matter of factly, "Did you tell them their girl was a pillow queen?"

Eden facepalmed in the background.

Summer blushed.

Paige howled with laughter.

"Someone got a good shag this morning," she said, "So any news from the PC?"

"Rat skank just infected Fergal's knee and face," Sami said.

"You need to work harder at the bodyguarding thing?" PAige said.

"They better not be filming Total Divas right now!" Sami complained. He had teased Paige something rotten about joining the cast of the reality show. The young English girl had gotten a bit miffed at him, what with hate from smarks accusing her of betraying her origins/selling out as well. And Sami was being merciless. When the WWE was in Manchester, she, Sami, poor Adrian, Summer, Brie, Nikki, Natalya, and Cody had all gone out on Canal Street for the night (One of Britain's biggest gay hotspots). Paige had gotten very drunk and ended up blurting out to the boys (poor, poor Adrian) about hers and Summer's sex life. Luckily at the time Summer had been in the Ladies. And then Cody and Sami had explained why being bottom was ten times better than top in a very graphic manner in revenge. it had been a good and memorable night. Particularly when they'd ended up in an 80s bar and shaken their booties to classics like Madonna (thankfully not Crazy For You). And then Cody had drunk dialled Josh.

"Oh yeah," teased the raven-haired girl, "All this will be on E! next year!"

"I'm going!" Sami hissed.

"You should be on it!" piped up Summer.

"NO!"

"A sassy independent ginger ninja with the NXT Champion's balls buried in his handbag? Ratings winner!" Paige said, "That'll break the internet ten times more than Kardashian's enormous arse!"

"Curtis recreated the photo," Cody mumbled.

"Oh?!" Sami was on that like a whippet.

"It was on the wall at every arena for the last 3 days," Paige giggled, "So where's Prince Devitt then?"

"You are not mothering Fergal!" Sami spluttered, "He's not Oliver Grey!"

"But he's so handsome," simpered Summer playfully.

"He's got as many scary fangirls as Dean," Cody put in, "He needs protection."

"Give the fangirls a go sometime, you might like it," Finn added, joinining in at last.

"EW! Have you seen some of them?" Cody squealed, making a cutely childish face of revolt.

"Cody..." Eden scolded.

Cody shut up instantly and stared once more at the road.

"Good girl! High five!" Paige giggled, leaning over to slap Eden's hand.

"Awwww is Coddles in trouble with wifey?" Sami teased.

A childish 'muh' from the driver's seat.

"He needs to get laid big time," Summer remarked before covering her mouth, remembering she was sat in the back seat with Cody's wife.

"Somethings I can't give him," the beautiful dark girl sighed, "I suppose now might be the time to tell him that Smackdown is being recorded in Tennessee."

The tyres squealed and the pickup lurched to a sudden halt, Paige dropping her phone.

"WHAT?" Cody cried.

"Did you not know?" giggled Summer.

"Was meant to be a surprise," Paige smirked.

"Omigod Omigod...do you think we could start off early tomorrow and go via Nashville? Pretty please Brandi? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Cody's voice had grown soft and cute and he was shooting major puppy dog eyes over the driver's seat at his wife, thumb in mouth. He looked so silly yet so adorable with those lenseless glasses and Superman onesie that nobody could say no to that little face.

"What's going on?" came Sami's voice, "Did you crash? hello?"

"Fine, I don't see why not? But early night Mister," Eden said, very much like a mother to an overexcited child on Christmas Eve.

"YAY!"

"What was that?" Sami asked.

"Smackdown and Main Event are in Knoxville, Tennessee," Paige explained, "Little Cody has just found out."

"Make sure he doesn't leave Nashville unless his balls have been completely drained," Sami ordered.

"PLEASE!" Eden snapped.

"Ooops," Sami giggled.

He looked over from his phone to Finn who was looking totally nonplussed as to what was going on.

"I better go," Sami smirked, "Smell you later Saraya...bye girls..."

After collective goodbyes he hung up.

"What. Was that?" Finn asked.

"You've met the real Codes," Sami giggled, "He's like a cross between a little kid on E-numbers, the class nerd and a screaming mincing queen."

"He seemed like such a normal dude when I met him," Finn said.

"Probably behaving because his wife was around," Sami said, "He's bisexual. Married yeah...but it's mostly a bearding thing. He does love her...just not as much as he's in love with Josh Mathews. You know him? Used to be an announcer here? Was in NXT for most of his last year."

"Yeah I know, I do have the internet," Finn smirked.

His phone buzzed. Well made the Grindr alert tone.

"You cruising?!" Sami said.

"Might be..." Finn had a wicked smile going on.

"Bitch I know you're imagining bouncing on Barrett's cock but we've got training," Sami hissed.

"HEY!"

"You were so obvious earlier you may as well have been humping his leg."

Finn went scarlet.

"Seeing videos of his matches I always found him hot, love Northerners," he mumbled, "He's so straight and manly. And when he first showed up to rehab here when I signed...it's been so long since I've done stuff with lads I've forgotten how to approach him.."

"Grindr isn't the answer.." Sami said.

"I'm rusty back there."

"Ew."

"Just a no feelings bang to get my juices going again...not like Barrett would want me anyway."

"How do you know that? You haven't even asked him."

"So what? Do I just walk up to him and ask him for a pint?"

"Couldn't hurt. Be demure Fergal. Otherwise you'll end up like rat skank. Or you'll get used and dumped again."

Finn had had a couple of bad experiences when he'd dabbled in men last. Which is why he'd gone back to strictly women whilst in Japan.

"I miss it Generico," he said.

Finn and Sami's one night years ago was everything but anal. But fingers had been involved. And toys.

"So don't waste it with some anonymous dick on a stick," Sami said, "Have some class. Use that Irish charm. Barrett digs Irishmen anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Did you not know who his ex was? Pre-rat skank?"

"Nope."

"Sheamus."

"Really...?" Finn was now smiling big.

"Really. From what Codes tells me Barrett bottomed."

"Oh..." Now Finn looked disappointed.

"One look at that booty of yours and he'll be convinced," smirked Sami, "Just play it cool. And invest in some sexy underwear."

"Excuse me, I'm not a newbie," smirked Finn, "I know how to get a lad's attention. Fine. I'll bring my skimpy knickers tomorrow."

"Good boy. But don't go rushing into it. A relationship is more satisfying that a one night bang."

"If he even likes me back.."

* * *

><p>Roanoke, VA.<p>

Post Raw. It had been a pretty hectic one.

In a hotel room, Dolph Ziggler was showering, ready for a chilled night. He ached all over. But damn this bodywash smelled amazing. Expensive. VERY expensive. But Mike did like a high price tag. Bless him. They'd certainly had a rollercoaster tour of Europe. Dolph had found a lot out about Mike. Or at least understood him better. ANd he thought he knew everything about the Moneymaker.

Mike had been gushing non stop about Grumpy Cat all the way home. He'd been hogging the poor animal backstage the entire time, making an enormous fuss of her. But Mike did like his pets and always talked about his two with Maryse with a huge smile on his face.

Dolph was showering with the door open (well why not? Not like he had anything to hide) but still gave a start when Mike wandered in.

"Sorry Nicky, gotta pee.."

Recently they'd gotten to that next stage of being comfortable around one another. Only pissing, mind. Somethings Dolph wouldn't do, bro code or no bro code, in front of his other half. And lately...Mike had been sitting, not standing. He stated cleanliness as the reason but Dolph knew it was part of that chickification fetish. And as Dolph was a casual womaniser pre-Mike anyway with the very occasional messing with a dude, the blonde had absolutely no problem with it.

"Damn you look so hot shampooing," simpered Mike as Dolph leaned into the spray, rinsing foam from his bleached locks, "I'd much rather watch you than some generic plastic model chick."

Dolph just grinned.

"Wanna join me?" he drawled.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Mike finished up and began to remove his flash ultra-fashionable clothing. He was just too fancy. And Dolph loved that. And then that hot chunky, curvacous body was expose once more and Mike climbed in, flashing his pearly whites.

"Hey," Dolph purred, hugging the soft, thick form close.

"Hey.."

The water running down the plughole was already tinted orange from Mike's tan and makeup.

"Hate that you lost to that dirty old hippie Brodie Lee," pouted Mike.

"Had to happen," Dolph shrugged.

"Take your anger out on me."

"Hey c'mon bro...let's take it slow.."

"Manchester was just the best night, I love you for coming out with me.." simpered Mike.

Manchester, England. That had been an eye-opening night. Mike had begged to be taken out on the gay scene. But when the Awesome One had revealed his outfit, Dolph had almost passed out. As Mike had gone full-on DRAG. An expensive blonde wig, makeup and dress identical to Maryse. He'd worked it like a pro and Dolph had suspected it wasn't the first time.

And Mike admitted...it hadn't been. He'd gone out in LA in drag with Maryse before. And passed as a female. He had pretty, soft features so it wasn't difficult. Even with his build. He'd found it rather a turn on. Especially when some very nice men had bought him a drink or two. Hehe.

Dolph had nailed Mike in stockings that night. After all, Dolph had been a womaniser...and Mike had screamed the place down. Certainly an eyeopening night and a defining moment ofg their relationship. Mike wasn't a cross-dresser mind. He just had done it as a couple of one offs. But it was the main explanation for his chickifaction thing. And so he just expressed it day to day by being a fancy, primped and preened little diva with his high-price labels on everything from his lunch to his socks. Dolph was a metrosexual so he was more than cool with it. But sometimes waiting for the Awesome One to finish in the bathroom some mornings when flights were to be caught was a bit of a pain.

France. That had been another hot time. Dolph's wallet had been truly rinsed. But Mike had been so happy and truly spoiled.

Once both guys were showered, Dolph gentlemanly dried the chunkier one down and wandered back into the bedroom, laying on the bed in his towel.

Mike shut the bathroom door.

Dolph decided to dry himself off anyway and lay on the bed. The touching in the shower had given him a boner that refused to go down.

He was casually jerking himself.

At last the door opened and Mike re-appeared in his red kimono. Damn Dolph loved that thing on him.

"Hey," he drawled.

Mike crawled onto the bed, resting his head on Dolph's toned chest.

"Horny Nicky?" he stated.

"Your fault bro," smirked Dolph, grunting as Mike slowly began to toss him off. He reached to do the same to Mike but his hand was slapped away.

"You've got so much tension built up..." purred Mike, "Losing your belt, being beaten black and blue.."

"Don't waste then bro..hang on...roll onto your back.."

"Let me take my kimono off.."

"Nah it's cool bro, leave it on. Hands behind your head. Don't jerk. Got an idea."

"Ohhh Nicky...like the sound of that."

"Open your legs."

Mike obeyed him instantly, exposing his clean, pink entrance.

Dolph smirked as he got between those chunky yet silken legs. He slowly caressed inside each soft thigh, enjoying the little gasps. He knew now to avoid Mike's cock. He wanted to see if he could make his fellow Cleveland native bust a nut without his dick being touched. And without fucking him up the ass. Apparently Cesaro managed it. But Mike did have a teensy little habit of tall tales.

Dolph now always called Mike's ass his 'pussy'. Which sent Mike fucking wild.

He slowly leaned right down, Mike's clean scent filling his nostrils..and began to rim.

Small screams instantly filled the room, Mike's hand shooting down and massaging Dolph's scalp.

"Nickeee...yes...oh Nicky...eat my pussy Nicky.."

DOlph didn't care if other dudes found their relationship weird. He fucking loved it and that's all that mattered. Best of both genders in one. The hard tough body of a dude...who enjoyed being treated like a chick in bed.

Dolph used his killer techniques that had had so many girls begging him for more...every trick. His tongue game was A1. And Mike was a loud mess. The urge to fist his cock always so strong. But he knew it was ten times better if he didn't touch it and let the blonde do all the work. When they'd had sex with Mike in half-drag, he'd got the chunkier man in such a position that the pressure on his prostate caused him to orgasm twice in a short space of time. Their sex life was still white hot.

"Ohhh,..Oh Nicky...ohhh...fuck...oh don't ever stop you wonderful...wonderful man.."

Dolph held Mike's thick thighs in place as he continue to eat the curvy ass out. Damn. It was no use. He wanted to fuck him. He kneeled up.

"Nicky...no need for lube...you're so good I don't need it.."

Mike rested his ankles on Dolph's shoulders.

Dolph noted Mike had covered his cock and balls with the kimono so he was more chicklike than ever. Wow.

Mike reached for a pillow and placed it under his ass.

"Come here," he moaned.

He pulled Dolph possesively to him, working his thick body like a pro, guiding the blonde man inside him. They were so in tune with one another by now it couldn't be difficult...he whimpered as Dolph's cockhead brushed his hole.

"Play with my pecs if you like Nicky.."

"Mike...bro...don't go too far...I do want to be with you..you are a guy after all.."

"I like it Nicky..."

"Anything you want.."

Dolph massaged the muscular pectorals, playing with Mike's nipples, enjoying the little screams. Wow. He moved back to between Mike's legs where he was still brushing that tight entrance. He thrust forward. And managed to enter Mike first time. Damnit. It was just getting better every time they fucked.

Much as Dolph wanted to bust a nut (and as he was sure Mike was itching to do so too) he wasn't going to jackrabbit him. Go slower.

He began to move in and out, Mike writhing with him, every pleasurable sweet spot inside him being stimulated.

"Aahhh...ahhh...ahhh..."

"Like that?"

Mike nodded.

Damn Dolph was gonna bust soon.

Very soon.

He was sure Mike would too.

Mike's legs locked around his body like a vice.

"Kiss me Nicky."

Dolph did so, enjoying the precious squeaks Mike was making in his throat.

Suddenly Mike grabbed the back of Dolph;'s long hair.

"What?"

Mike shot him a wicked grin.

"Blow my back out Nicky. Wreck me."

"Anything you say bro...hold on fuckin' tight."

Mike grinned lustfully as he spread his legs as wide as they'd go, folding himself in half as Dolph began to pound him mercilessly. He began to scream like a two dollar whore. Fuck YES! That's what he was talking about. Pound him! Make him forget his own name! He didn't care if they heard him in California! Noise complaints? So what? People needed to get out more! He was a loudmouth and everyone should know that by now!

"OH NICKY! YES! FUCK YES! FUCK MY PUSSY!"

Dolph was grunting and growling. Damn Mike was such a whore in bed and he couldn't fuckin get enough of this shit. He was a million times better than Ambrose or Rhodes ever could dream to be! And anyway/ Dolph loved Mike. Ambrose and Rhodes were just two cheap skanks good for blowing a load into.

"MORE!"

Jeeez.

Dolph was going as fast as he could.

Mike was screaming shamelessly.

Fuck they'd get into SO much trouble!

Mike could feel his insides boiling. The triple-barrelled assault on his prostate was too much...yes...oh YES. He could feel it. This was going to be big. More screams left his throat. Yes! Oh yes! He threw his head back as his dam finally burst and just screamed as loud as he could as his essence sprayed up his abs and chest, even his cheek...the kimono flying open during this wild fuck.

Oh fuck. Dolph just watched Mike blow one HELL of a load up himself and that was it. He let out a grateful bellow, driving deep inside Mike as he too exploded, filling the luscious curvy body beneath him right up, Mike clenching to take it all.

Mike was such a screamer.

He should do porn.

He chuckled.

Mike moaned and pulled Dolph to him, smashing their lips together.

"Nicholas...oh Nicholas...I love you..."

"Love you too bro...enjoy that?"

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met..."

"Tell me in the morning when I get my hearing back," smirked Dolph.

"What? I'm a loudmouth Nicky...you knew that when you first slept with me."

"Lassie. Gonna start calling you miss Honeywell."

"Nicky you think that's loud? You should hear me on amyl nitrate. I howl."

Dolph smirked even more, his hair dangling in Mike's cute face.

"Should I bring ear plugs? Actually no, your thighs make pretty good mufflers."

Mike just giggled, hugging his beloved man close to him.

* * *

><p>In quite the contrast, one of the 'cheap skanks' in question was slowly riding the ripped, bearded Armenian beneath him, soft moans leaving his throat and his tousled hair falling into his craggy handsome face.<p>

Dean Ambrose could barely remember his own name. Cody had talked to him about tantric sex and he'd wanted to try it with Seth. They were both athletes after all. Every time either of them was getting close to shooting, they'd stop. And then resume.

Seth looked up at the smooth, well-conditioned figure of his better half, sheened in a light glisten of sweat and his face etched in ecstasy. Damn this was so freaking good. He could take it. After all, Dean wanted to do all the work and damn could he WORK that body. Suppose that was the upside of Dean's super-slutty past. Seth was keeping his own noise to low, manly grunts, letting Dean make all the noise. He'd let Dean be in control.

Dean whimpered as a particularly big jolt shot through his prostate. Oh God...he was getting close once more. He whimpered again, scrabbling to take Seth's hands.

"Hey..." Seth hissed.

"Love you..." was barely all Dean could muster.

"Love you too..hey...got an idea..."

Seth was going to truly blow Dean's mind. He'd always wanted to try this. Now he was far more jacked and strong than he ever was in their early days together. He leaned up.

Dean's lips connected with his. And then realised Seth had not only sat up, but was gawkily getting to his feet, still inside Dean.

"What..."

Seth just smirked, his long hair in complete disarray as he began to fuck Dean mid-air, whilst stood. This cross fit really had paid off. Oh yes.

And now Dean was crying out louder. And louder. Fuck this was surreal. Oh God! Oh yes! He couldn't control himself. He bit his lip.

Seth spanked Dean playfully.

"HEY!"

"Why you being quiet?" purred the Money In The Bank winner.

"Not a whore anymore..."

"Who cares if people hear you? C'mon baby...let go."

Dean realised Seth was right. He wanted nobody else (OK maybe Cody just once, OK?) apart from Seth. Ever. And Seth was just so amazing in bed. All the time. And this was just...he was aching with pleasure. His legs crossed tightly around Seth's back to hold himself in place.

Seth thrust in hard.

"OHH!"

Seth smirked as Dean's voice went up an octave. Yeah. Make Dean scream. He did it again. And again. Each time causing a louder, higher-pitched cry. So he continued to fuck Dean, showing off all his core strength. Dean was a mess. A hot mess. And it turned Seth on so fucking much.

Dean couldn't hold it. He was so close to exploding. After edging constantly. His entire lower body was tingling. His prostate battered. He dug his nails into Seth's back, fighting to hold on as his climax fast approached. Quite suddenly he threw his head back and convulsed wildly as he let out a strangled scream, shooting ropes and ropes of much-craved release between their bodies. Oh fuck. He'd needed that so badly. Seth was a fucking king. He was still gasping. In fact he didn;t think he was fully done. And Seth hadn't yet.

"K-keep going..." he spluttered.

"Really?" panted Seth, now starting to hurt at supporting Dean's 200 pound frame for this amount of time.

Dean nodded.

"Please..."

The pressure on his prostate now he'd just come was unbearable but he couldn't stop.

So Seth manfully continued, his abs and arms screaming in protest but anything to please his guy. And Dean was just so sensual these days. He was making little ahh-aahhh sounds, too spent to really go for it but still wanting just that bit more. The room was ripe with testosterone but neither of them cared.

Dean stole some whimpering kisses.

He couldn't cope...he was so sensitive down there...but he didn't want Seth to stop. Ever.

"Sorry baby...on the bed.." gasped Seth, giving in, "Can't go much more..."

"S'OK...just...keep going Sethie.."

"Jesus Jonny...greedy.."

Another playful spank.

He gently placed Dean back on the bed, being sure not to drop him and resuming fucking him. This was far more hardgoing than any match between them had ever been. And ten times more pleasurable.

"Ohh...oh Colby..."

Seth was getting closer. He fucking loved it when Dean moaned his name.

He kept pounding the spent body beneath him, urging his climax closer. Minutes flew by. Oh fuck...fuck fuck...he bellowed and drove deep inside Dean, as his release finally seared its way out of him and deep into Dean...who suddenly began to cry out and managed to come a second time...oh yes...he didn't think he could...but he had...

Seth's eyes were wide. Wow. That was probably some of the hottest sex they'd ever had. Even better than their makeup sex. Fuck. Three years and no sign of slowing down. And fucking...Dean managing to nut twice. Seth had seen it on Xtube but thought it was just lucky.

"Oh Colby..." Dean's voice was a husky whimper as Seth clumsily pulled out of him.

"Damn..." Seth hissed, laying next to him. Both of them were drenched in sweat and Dean's release. Seth had never seen Dean shoot so much.

Dean just wriggled up and rested on Seth's chest, not wanting to let go.

Seth began to stroke the wet, tousled dark blonde hair. He wouldn't be opposed to Dean cutting this but he looked so cute when it fell into his eyes during sex. Dean had the cutest expression in the throes of passion. No clownish gurning at all.

Dean was fumbling for his phone.

"Hey, leave it till tomorrow," Seth breathed, "I';m beat and so are you..."

"Want to.."

Dean opened up the camera and used what little strength he had left to take a couple selfie before tweeting.

_** TheDeanAmbrose **__I love my man. Put it on Tumblr. #AmbrollinsIsReal __** WWERollins.**_

"JONNY!" Now Seth was incredulous.

"What?"

"You can't just..!"

"I just did Sethie. I don't care."

Seth sighed. To be honest. He didn't. So what? It would only make their fanbase bigger and probably make both a bigger draw. So actually Vince would thank them for coming out.

"Guess nobody follows you because you don't tweet.

_**StardustWWE TheDeanAmbrose WWERollins** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW cUtEneSS._

Dean's phone went bonkers with retweets, favourites.

OK maybe that was a bad idea. He was tired and this was annoying.

He deleted the tweet.

Not that it would make any difference. One or two crazy Tumblr girls might have screengrabbed it. When he'd posted slutty nude selfies on there he'd gotten away with it.

Seth took his phone from the side.

"Send me that picture, I'll make it my lock screen."

Dean was beaming from ear to ear as he sent it. He could see Seth's camera roll. The last ten photos were naughty nudes Dean had sent. Usually on the bed with his ass up. Dean looked at his own. Amongst the many mirror selfies in new underwear (Dean was fast becoming an underwear shopaholic) were dick pics from Seth. And lots of couple selfies too. But it kept the fire burning at work to send X-rated photos.

Now he was content and recovering, Dean opened up Safari and Andrew Christian's site.

"Jonny...no more! You're becoming one of those shopaholics..." Seth sighed.

"But I feel so hot in them.."

"You;re hot whatever you wear..."

"You ruined my last pair."

"You wanted me to take them off with my teeth. You look fucking hot in them baby but don't spend all your travel money on it!"

Dean attempted atrocious Cody-style puppy dog eyes.

"No. If you're short at the end of the month..."

"But you love me Colby."

"Yes I do (peck) but I'm not paying your travel costs because you wanted yet another set of red peephole briefs."

"But red's my color!"

"Then wear it to the ring!"

"No."

"Go back to trunks."

"No. I get too turned on. Well when I wrestle you."

He added a lime green 'Pride brief' to his cart.

"What?" he smirked, "Colkby we're doing Pride next year."

"Are you batshit insane..." But Seth was already imagining Dean in those briefs. He did fill them out so nicely. He had to admit that he enjoyed looking at pervy shots of Dean on Tumblr, usually tagged 'Ambooty'. It was a perfect ass.

"I'm ordering you some," Dean went on, "I've already seen shots of you on Raw. Your leather pants...fuck...your ass is a work of art."

Dean (like Randy) was envious of his partner for having more junk in the trunk than him. But it meant he could grab Seth's amazing ass as the two-tone man fucked him senseless. He tweeted Cody's second account with a link to the green briefs. And a link to some Peek-A-Boo Almost Naked Holiday Briefs he'd also added to his order on impulse.

Buzz.

_**From: Codes**_

_HOT! Make Vegas Pride a date next year then. I'm getting His and His for me and Joshy :P I have the Gigolo thong in the mail hehe...you should get one and give Seth a lap dance :P_

_**To: Codes**_

_He's getting pissed at me for spending too much haha...Did you know we're in TN tomorrow? LOL_

_**From: Codes**_

_*lots of happy face emojis* GOING TO NASHVILLE EARLY IN THE MORNING CAN'T WAIT OMFG *more emojis including the dog ones*_

"Phone away," Seth snatched it from him, "We have to hit the sack...and I can't keep my lids open."

Dean wriggled into little spoon position, making himself quite comfortable, pulling Seth's ripped, thick arm around his middle as Seth killed the bedside lamp.

* * *

><p>Sami was crackinghis knuckles menacingly during training. Finn was filming some more scenes for his entrance video and of course, the cameraman was Corey. Yuck.<p>

"More body oil!" Corey snapped at the makeup girl.

"Any more and you could cook an Ulster fry on my chest," protested the Irishman.

"But it catches the lights so good," Corey purred, licking his lips and shooting a wink at Finn who smiled back embarrassedly.

"I'm going to be sick," Sami complained.

"Who asked you Zayn?" snarled Corey, "You should be learning how to cut a promo."

Sami just shot him the finger.

"It's cool, really," Finn sighed.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that THING, it'll fucking molest you!" hissed Sami.

"I'm a grown man," Finn said, "I can look after myself."

"Fine. On your own head be it!"

Sami threw up his hands in defeat and stormed out of the small studio. He collided with something tall and solid.

"Mind where you're going," he grumbled.

"Sorry mate," Wade Barrett said.

Sami looked up and then grinned naughtily.

"Just the man Wade," he said, "Are you doing anything after the show?"

"Going home and watching Match Of The Day?" Wade shrugged casually.

CRASH.

Finn had tripped clumsily over one of the chairs on the moodily-lit set and fallen flat on his backside. Now he was mortfied. Especially as Wade snickered, having seen everything.

"I thought he was meant to be this amazing wrestler," smirked the Brit to Sami.

Sami grinned bigger.

"CLumsy isn't he, go and help him up," he smirked.

But Corey, pouncing like a cheetah stalking an impala, was there in a flash, helping the blushing Finn to his feet and taking an oppertunity to grope his pecs and back, moaning loudly.

Finn brushed him off.

"I THINK NOT," snarled Sami, stomping in and hauling Finn away, "You and me have got a date in the promo room."

"Have we?" spluttered FInn, heart racing as he could feel Wade's eyes on him. His confidence from yesterday morning had vanished and now he felt like a twelve year old with a crush. Well he DID have a crush. But he'd never been so clumsy around people he fancied before. Maybe because Sami was just making a meal of it. And with Corey touching him up and flirting outrageously with him every five minutes..

"How's your arse?" sniggered Wade.

Finn stumbled once more, face scarlet.

"OK there Fergal?" teased Sami.

"Fine..."

"So you were asking if I was doing anything tonight?" Wade said to Sami, "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, beers?" Sami went on, "Well for you maybe...what's your favourite drink Fergal?"

"Shut up..."

"He only asked."

Finn wanted to get out of here. Before he made even more of an arse of himself.

"Aren't you worried Adrian might go out with the lads?" he pouted to Sami.

"Ben is coming too. He is not leaving my sight. Last time he went out he left the damn broiler on and almost set the kitchen on fire!"

"Jesus Christ..." Wade said, "You don't half keep Neville under the old thumb."

* * *

><p>St Louis, Missouri.<p>

Survivor Series day.

And Wade Barrett's return to the main roster television. He was still not fully cleared but could do his old rising podium schtick with his judge's hammer. The six foot plus Brit wasn't normally the nervous type but as he pulled into the arena's car park Sunday lunchtime fresh from a morning workout, his heart was in his throat. It was the first time seeing Sheamus since they'd broken up and Sheamus moved on (too quickly) to Cesaro. And Wade had also heard that Justin Gabriel was working the preshow. Oh GREAT. Gabriel was best mates with the toxic pack of the recently-let-go Brad Maddox, TNA's Robbie E and Corey Graves. One of the reasons why Wade had eventually chucked the nasty high flyer. He'd let Justin bring him down for so many years here.

After saying hello to a few of the familar faces on the road crew, Wade kicked open the locker room door to place his overnight bag somewhere safe.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" came a jovial, booming voice.

"Alright mate," Wade bro-shook Titus O'Neil's hand, "Promise I'll make the next game."

"Can't let me down a second time," smirked the imposing Gator, "See ya at the meeting man."

Wade had bottled out of going to a football game with Titus because Sheamus was going (and bringing Cesaro naturally). No way. He wasn't ready.

Hang on.

Of course.

Wade sighed with relief, hating himself.

Sheamus was injured.

But Cesaro wasn't.

CRASH.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS?!"

Wade gave a start as the fuming face of Justin Gabriel was right in front of his own. Obviously Corey, jealous of Finn Balor's crush on Wade, had urged Justin to pursue Wade as he knew Justin was still hung up on the Brit. And plus a catfight between the high flyer and the talented Irishman would amuse Corey no end. He had to make his own fun these days. And if it meant using friends' heartache to create drama, then so be it.

"Because I think you're a toxic little shit?" deadpanned Wade.

"You said you loved me Bennett," Justin snapped.

"Stop acting l;ike you're on Eastenders and leave me alone," hissed Wade, "You never bothered your arse before."

"You were mating with ginger freaks before!"

Wade scowled.

"Go away."

"I know you could never resist me Wade..." smirked Justin, "Look how pretty I am..."

He brushed his choppy long hair out of his eyes and attempted to give come to bed eyes. Wade was just a meathead with his brains in his dick! He'll be in Justin's bed before sun up tomorrow easy. He owed Corey big time for kicking his backside into touch and making him go reclaim his man!

"I would rather shag a dry stone wall than come within two feet of you again," Wade spat.

Justin was totally unperturbed.

He made to grab Wade's bulge. The Brit let out an involuntary moan.

"Yeah...you still want me," Justin hissed, now leaning in to kiss Wade, "C'mon Stu...you can have me right here if you like...I'm gagging for it."

"You make me sick."

"You slept with Corey. He said you were incredible."

"Well why don't you fuck him?"

"He's not my type, I like them big and strong and British.."

"Get the fuck out my face."

Justin pinned Wade to the wall, taking the Brit by complete surprise and then clamped his bristled lips over Wade's, moaning into the kiss.

"Oh yeah," whined Justin, "You've still got it. Take me."

He yanked Wade's workout shorts down and sank to his knees, jerking Wade off to make him hard. Wade didn't know what to do! He was being sexually assaulted here! He was powerless!

But then he finally located his bollocks and caught Justin with a smart right hook, knocking him backwards onto the lino. He redressed himself, snarling with rage.

"You touch me again and I will rip your bollocks off and feed them you and then break both your legs, you hear me?!"

Justin was gasping and holding his mouth.

Wade turned on his heel and left the room. Oh it was going to be a long old night.

* * *

><p>In Catering, Cody had just returned from an unsuccessful title match, albeit a very action packed on. Ugh. He wasn't a happy bunny. Diego and Fernando had been goading him a lot throughout. Dicks. Just jealous because their mascot was a little more over than them.<p>

He changed into his comfier Superman onesie and, freshly showered to remove the last of his Flash Gorden-esque face paint, padded into Catering to watch the women's Survivor Series match. After all, Paige was teaming with her girlfriend and Layla! He wouldn't miss this for the world.

Finding the TV, he pulled up a chair and got comfy as his wife Eden was in the ring to announce the match.

Another chair.

"Hey," Curtis Axel said.

"Hey," Cody replied.

"Listen...Codes..."

"Curtis, it's cool...not mad..."

"We need to talk about what happened between us."

"Ryback's back. You're back. Ancient history."

"I know. But I miss you Codes. Miss our friendship."

"Me too," sighed Cody, "It was a one off. Friends helping one another get off. Never happening again. Ever. Ever."

"I know."

"So," Cody said, affixing his Off-Duty Glasses in place, "How long have you been out of bed since The Ryback was back up and running."

"Oh Codes...I can barely walk these days. Ohmygod, he's better than ever. He made me cum three times in one long session last week!"

Curtis was pink in the cheeks and a bashful grin on his face.

Cody was relieved. Yes. Curtis and Ryback's sex life was back on track. No more regrets. He was now able to bury their ill-advised one night stand in the back of his mind.

"Codes," Curtis went on, "Ryan isn't mad at you. He wants to know why you're avoiding him."

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Well he's supposed to be a clever bookish sort of guy, why can't he work it out? I banged his fiance! Of course I'm gonna avoid him!"

"He said he owes you one," Curtis said, "For keeping me sane whilst he was recovering."

"Huh?"

"We really appreciate it Coddles," Curtis purred, "In fact, if you and Josh want to join us for a foursome someday..."

"JOSEPH HENNIG!" bellowed Cody, bringing the room to a dead silence, "Calm your fucking thirst!"

"C'mon," Curtis said, "It would be hot. A daisy chain. Cross-promotional."

"You sicken me," snarled Cody, pulling his chair pointedly away, "Does that ring on your finger mean nothing to you?!"

" Means the world," Curtis hit back, "But we are men, Cody."

"Curtis," sighed Cody, softening a little, "You're hot as fuck. You've got the best booty in the business...except for me..hehehe...and you take a pounding better than the entire Helix Studios payroll...but you're engaged, I'm married and promised. Once was hot, OK? But leave it at once. Our friendship barely survived what happened. Focus on getting The Ryback's post-match tension blown up your rectum."

"Ew!" Curtis howled with laughter.

"He'll be battered, frustrated and irritable," Cody went on, "Which means you have to take care of all his needs, maybe give him a lil massage...I've got some good massage oil in my bag...and then roll him over and start bouncing on his big dick."

"How romantic," snarked Curtis.

"Trying to get you one hundred percent turned on by your man alone," Cody said, "Anyway, I had a little trip to Nashville before Smackdown last week hehehehe."

He sucked his thumb mischeivously, an adorable naughty smile adorning his pretty face.

"Oh did you?" smirkewd Curtis, "Thought you might."

"He WRECKED me," Cody sighed, "Left hand marks as red as the Road Warriors' masks on my ass. He made me pay for sleeping with you."

"Pull the other one, shrimpy Mathews dominating your six foot ass?!"

"You haven't seen how big his dick is. Hurts without lube, I'm telling you."

"I'd like to sometime."

"BITCH!"

Cody playfully made to slap him. Curtis dodged the blow.

Paige's theme blasted from the TV, announcing her entrance.

A shadow fell across them as another chair was pulled up.

"Hey boys," grinned Sami Zayn, flashing his backstage pass.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Cody.

"Watching Saraya work a Survivor Series match with her girlfriend on the same team?! Wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Sami beamed, perching on his seat, "First boy to spot her bulging camel tow buys the drinks."

"EWWWWW!" Both Cody and Curtis facepalmed.

"Oh c'mon, tagging with your significant other? Wreaks havoc with your libido!" Sami teased, "You should know Axel."

"Yeah...but...I don't need to know about horny girls.."

"Besides, I brought a friend," Sami grinned, waving to the room, "Hey Fergal! Over here!"

"Prince Devitt's here? Oh man I'm such a fan!" gushed Curtis.

The blushing Irishman pulled up a chair next to Sami. He'd swooned over Wade in that sharp black suit earlier. Picturing ripping it open and...anyway. Sami had laid off playing cupid so far. What the hell was Rhodes wearing?!

"Evening," he drawled.

"Oh that accent!" Curtis gushed, miming hand on heart.

"Hi," Cody waved adorably.

"Obviously you've met Cody...this is Curtis," Sami said.

Finn professionally shook both their proffered hands. As old hands in the business they weren't going to let the old etiquette slide.

"Oh look...Saraya's shooting Summer the come to bed eyes, I see you girl...nothing escapes me," smirked Sami, "Keep your legs crossed! Poor Lay. Poor Ariane."

"You're obsessed with Paige's sex life," remarked Finn.

"You need to get yours back running," teased Sami, "Hey boys, reckon we can get Fergal laid tonight?"

"HEY!" Finn went scarlet.

"Sami...don't push him," Cody said, "If he likes someone, let him deal with it on his own."

"I'm 33, not 12," Finn said, "I appreciate it Generico but I've gotta do it my way."

"Oh who's caught your eye? Who's the lucky girl?" asked Curtis.

Cody was tapping on his phone.

**_To: Joshy *heart emoji*_**

_hey : D You watching SS? xxxxxxx_

Buzz buzz.

**_From: Joshy_**

_Yeah. You killed it as always honey xD. Can't believe Paige and Lay are finally teaming lol. Bet she's loving Summer on her team ;)_

**_To: Joshy_**

_Didn't wanna talk rasslin hehehe. Just wanna talk to my sexy man. What U got on hehehehe *wink emojis* xxxxxx_

Buzzzz.

_**From: Joshy**_

_*photo of Josh. Nude. On his bed. TV on Network* That answer your question hun? *wink emoji_*****

Cody gulped. His cock was hard in a matter of seconds.

"Bathroom.." he garbled.

"Yeah yeah, Codes, that onesie hides nothing," Sami smirked, "Go and get some relief. You're as bad as Saraya."

"I'll tell her you said that!" pouted Cody, "And then she'll RamPaige your skinny pale ass on the lino!"

"I'll hit her with a Blue Thunder Bomb!" Sami hit back, "Try not to wear out all four fingers!"

Finn winced.

Curtis smirked.

Cody sprinted out, scarlet.

He tapped call.

Ring ring.

"Oh hey," Josh drawled.

"Hey.." purred Cody, "Missing you."

"Miss you too," Josh replied, "Was so good seeing you."

"I wish I could have stayed," sulked Cody, "We only just had time to catch up."

"We barely talked honey," Josh replied, "Because somebody was itching to get laid."

"I dream about you every other night!" Cody whimpered, "I can't help it! And I was jealous."

"Coddles, Spud is a cool guy but let me tell you I am not interested in him! He's taken anyway! I told you a billion times that you're the only man I want!"

"I need reminding Joshy. How are you fixed for Thanksgiving?"

"Funny I was just gonna ask...Brandi's invited me."

A high pitched squeal.

Cody was bouncing on the spot like Tigger.

"OMIGOD! YAY! BRING LINK!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No! Just happy Joshy. Link will love meeting Colby, Monty and Pharoah!"

"he's only a baby Coddles, they might be rough with him!"

"Pharoah's docile for a half wolf. You know that. He misses you too."

"Coddles...stop it.."

"Not as much as I miss you Joshy...mmm...unzipping my onesie now...getting it out.."

"Slut."

"Only for you."

Cody was stripping off his onesie feverishly. Damn. Horny being naked at work. He lay on the cold lino and began to fist his cock.

"You gonna deprive me of that hot body?" growled Josh.

"No joshy...Facetime me!"

"OK. See ya."

He hung up.

Incoming Facetime request.

Cody answered.

"Oh hey there," Josh drawled seductively, "Legs open already I see?"

Cody sucked three fingers and began to tease his hole as he lay on his back, legs spread. He whined and moaned as he entered himself.

"Oh yeah...finger that boipussy Coddles," Josh snarled, fisting his cock hard on his side.

"Ohhhh Joshua...yeah...tell me what you want me to do...!"

"Keep fingering boy. Slap that booty."

SMACK.

Cody spanked himself with a side of sharp wails. Oh yeah. he was SO turned on already. And at work. Fuck yeah. He was fighting the urge to jerk off and just concentrated on stimulating his prostate. He wanted to make himself cum hands free for Josh.

"I enjoyed our meeting last week," Josh growled, "You were SO horny..."

"Can you blame me...ohhhhhhh yeah..."

"C'mon Coddles...keep touching your G spot."

"Ohhhhhh!"

Cody was losing himself, enjoying the stimulation he was giving himself...oh yes...he jerked his cock a few times to help it along...oh yes...he kept fingering...whining and mewling. He needed to buy a proper toy for the road.

"Coddles, I may have a Thanksgiving present for you."

"Bet it beats my birthday present for you huh.."

"Coddles, you being at my house was the best early birthday present I could ask for."

"Oh JOSHY...I will be whatever you want..any time...oh...ohhh...ohhh fuck...fuck I think I'm close...oh God...oh fuck...ohhh...ohhh..."

Cody threw his head back and let out a strained cry as he jerked the base of his throbbing cock with his free hand as his self-induced, mostly hands-free orgasm tore through him, spraying his ripped abs white with a much-needed release.

Josh's sharp cry was audible from the phone speaker as he too, jerked his cock to a climax, all over his own abs.

Both men still had a burning in their chests as they began to recover from their illicit sexual highs. Last week wa sjust not enough. Cody had driven three hours to be with him. And then rushed off once they;d finished having rough, passionate sex. Thanksgiving was going to be memorable.

* * *

><p>In another corner of Catering, Dean Ambrose was on his Macbook, tapping into a Notepad document whilst Seth Rollins observed over his shoulder, shaking his head. Dean had a pair of lenseless glasses eerily similar to Cody's on his face which were at total odds with his scruffy ring attire.<p>

"I really think you should be preparing to be hurt by Wyatt," Seth remarked.

"Bray's cool, we know what we're doing," Dean said, tapping away.

"When I said find a hobby that didn't involve maxing out your plastic on overpriced gay underwear..." sighed Seth.

"What makes you think this is a new hobby?" Dean smirked.

"Sending fictional accounts of sex with you via anonymous tumblr posts to True Ring Rat dirt? What are you hoping to achieve other than have yet more crazy bitches after your dick?" Seth snarked.

Yes.

Dean had been supplying the notorious True Ring Rat dirt gossip blog with supposed stories of girls who hooked up with him. What the girls who ran the blog didn't know (Dean assumed they were girls) were that ninety per cent of the anonymous submissions were in fact HIM trolling them. Many of them were modified accounts of some of his more sordid hookups from his indie days but writing about whomever he'd been with as himself. It had been very cathartic doing it and he'd exorcised many of his self-hating demons. Seth didn't get it but had been much appreciative of Dean's new demeanour these days. Dean had actually been doing this since he left to shoot his movie. Renee had found the blog and also sent stuff in, not minding the hate she got from it.

"Proving how idiots on the net believe anything," Dean said.

"What's with the glasses?" chuckled Seth. He actually dug Dean in specs a lot.

"Makes me look more intelligent."

Tap tap tap tap tap.

"But they have no lenses."

"Cody has them."

"Ah."

"What?"

"Stop trying to be him, Jonny."

"I'm not! Do you see me in a Superman onesie?"

"Please don't."

"I won't! What do you think?"

He turned the screen to show Seth the account he'd written.

Seth shrugged. He had also been the subject of 'tea' on that blog, people claiming he'd banged them. But Dean had confessed those too had been him. Well, the complimentary ones anyway! How did Dean have time to write all this stuff?

He spotted a sheepish-looking Cody shuffling back into Catering, in his onesie. How did Rhodes have the balls to walk backstage in that ridiculous thing?

Dean waved, beckoning him over.

Cody smiled and padded over. He wasn't in the mood for Sami's teasing after that naughty call to his beloved Josh.

"Heyy..wait what's with the..." Cody tapped Dean's glasses.

Dean blushed and smiled coyly.

Seth spotted this. He could tell Dean still crushed on Cody. He didn't mind. He was a mature, grown man. Not a jealous teenager.

"Reading glasses?" Dean lied.

"No lenses...you got some Off Duty Specs too huh?" smirked Cody, "What ya writing? A smutty Ambrollins fic?"

"Nope," Dean said, turning the screen. His latest 'Ambrose tea' story was in the 'ask' box on True Ring Rat dirt.

"Wait...YOU?!" Cody exclaimed.

"Uh huh...pretty much all the shit about me on there was me. And Renee." smirked Dean, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh and me, anything about me being good in bed was him and all," Seth put it.

"I always thought that blog was just irrational hate and fan fiction," Cody smirked, "So if you wrote the stuff about yourself Dean, why are you writing from the girl's perspective you big old bottom?"

"Because most of them are snippets from my er...past..." Dean admitted, "I just put my name in the place of whomever I was er...with at that time. It's embellished."

"Probably good for you, getting it out your system," Cody said, reading the entry, "Probably means Seth's not walking on eggshells anymore, right?"

Dean shook his head and clicked 'Submit'.

"I told him it's not a good idea, playing with those damn Tumblr girls," sighed Seth, "But seeing as you turned him into a shopaholic..."

"But you don't mind ripping them off his body with your teeth?" teased Cody.

Seth went scarlet.

"Dean tells me everything," grinned Cody.

"Is nothing sacred?!" lamented Seth, facepalming.

"Nope," teased Dean, "Why should I keep it to myself how amazing you are?"

He snapped his Macbook shut and climbed into Seth's lap.

"Jonny...your match..."

"Match, schmatch," Dean murmured.

Cody huffed.

That was HIS line!

Dean seemed to absorbing more and more of him by the day!

There'll be no Lunatic Fring left soon and a Stardust clone at this rate!

Cody padded back to the TV, sensing it was strictly couple time for Seth and Dean. Just as Summer did Paige's knees to the stomach and even her scream (before being kicked by Emma).

Sami was jumping up and down and howling with laughter.

Curtis looked amused.

Finn looked lost.

"Did Summer really just...?" Cody spluttered.

"You missed some great moments," Curtis said.

"Too busy wanking," piped up Finn.

"Hey! Watch your mouth rookie!" Cody pouted.

"I've been wrestling since you were in school," Finn shot back.

Emma put Summer in the Emmalock and Summer tapped out, leaving Paige alone to face the good guys team.

"Saraya has been shooting come to bed eyes at Summer all match, the thirst is unwatchable," Sami remarked, "I can almost smell it."

"EW!" Curtis buried his head in his hands.

"I bet she tells Summer to scream for her every night," COdy smirked.

"ON POINT! High five!"

Sami and Cody slapped hands.

Finally Paige got defeated and the bell rang.

Sami sprang to his feet and pulled Cody up by the arm.

"HEY..."

"Come. I need to go and tease Saraya mercilessly."

"Why do I need to be there?"

"Because you're my sparring partner when I'm here?"

"Why don't you call Adrian, check he's not burned the house down?"

Cody folded his arms and scowled childishly.

"I've been drip feeding him nudes all evening," Sami teased, "He'snot going anywhere past the bedroom door. I've taken the fuses out of the appliances and left the takeout menus on the coffee table. He can feed himself via that tonight."

"You need to stop being such a control freak," Cody sighed, "You'll suffocate him."

"Ben needs to learn," Sami pouted.

"Learn what? He holds your hand at work and even kisses you in front of the guys now! Why don't you let him be him. He loves you Sami. He's not going to dick Corey's gaping chasm the moment your back's turned."

Sami sighed. That was his biggest fear. Even if it was unfounded and untrue. Adrian had said time and time again that he wouldn't touch Corey with a bargepole.

"You're right...some of it is for show...I've got this image I've built up," he said, "Like Saraya calls me, the independent 'woman'...it's all for fun mostly, I'm not really this demanding bitch."

"I was the same for years," Cody said, "Just...chill. Oooh there's Paige...AWWWWWWWWW THEY'RE HUGGING! CUTENESS!"

"And you tell me to rein it in?" snarked Sami.

Both girls heard Cody's voice and flew apart, blushing.

Sami folded his arms, smirking his cute little face off.

Paige shot him a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" she mock-snapped.

Summer just shot them both a sassy look.

"You're so wet I can hear squelching," Sami hit back.

Even Cody winced.

Summer's face was that of comedic horror.

"You are gross!" she cried.

"I can handle the ginger ninja," Paige smirked, "Because I know how many fingers Adrian uses on him."

"STOP!" squealed Summer, covering her ears.

"How many Sami?" smirked Cody, "Five? You bucket."

"So tell us Cody," piped up Sami, "How was the fisting session with Josh?"

"YOU!"

They began to play wrestle, exactly like Cody and Josh used to in their pre-relationship days.

"Children, children," Paige sighed, "Stop it! Don't make me count to ten!"

Sami put Cody into a half Boston crab.

"Tap! Tap!" he said, "I'm better than you and always will be!"

"I'm a fucking Rhodes bitch!" gasped Cody, "I am the Prince Of Pro Wrestling DAMNIT!"

"I've wrestled all over this planet," Sami replied, "I know more holds than you know lubricant brands."

"FIne, fine...I submit!" Cody gasped, tapping the lino.

Sami released him.

"You are both thirty," Paige scolded, "Act your bloody ages!"

"I AM TWENTY NINE!" Cody pouted.

"More like nine," Paige went on, "Carry on and I'm telling your wife to cut your gaming money."

"You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I. Grow up Cody."

Summer did love it when Paige was bossy. Even if this was all play.

"Cody you and Eden should join Total Divas," she said.

"We'd double the ratings," pouted Cody.

"You wish," Sami chimed in, "They'll see your comic collection and turn over."

"SAMUEL." Paige rounded on him. Obviously it wasn';t Sami's name at all but it was fun to go full-blown 'mum' at him in retaliation for his relentless teasing of her.

"That's not even his name!" Summer giggled.

But Sami looked suitably chastised.

"I have tea," Cody said.

"On whom?" Sami said meekly.

"Dean," Cody replied, "Not what you think, he;s a good boy now...trying to be me but still...a good boy...you know True Ring Rat dirt?"

"Don't we all?" Summer sighed, "Renee's always talking about that, just jealous teens."

"You know all the ring rat stories about Dean?"

"He writes them, Renee told me too," Summer said.

Cody looked like he'd just found out he'd been told to spend a month eating lunch with The Miz.

"Damnit!" he huffed.

Sami's phone buzzed. He fished out of the front of his jeans and smiled stupidly when he saw it was Adrian. He hit answer.

"Heyy..."

"Alreet," Adrian said, "How's it going?"

"The show or me in general?" simpered Sami, "Saraya wants me to leave her alone so she and Summer can do the nasty."

"Can you blame her?" Adrian laughed, "Sorry Rami to ask but the microave and toaster don't work?"

"Because you can't use them so I took the liberty of taking out the fuses," Sami said, "You could burn a salad Ben."

"So what am I meant to do for dinner?" Adrian huffed.

"Takeout menus are on the coffee table," Sami said, "What you got on?"

"SAMUEL..." snarled Paige playfully.

Cody got a really childish grin going.

"Pull your pants up Sami!" he said.

"Yeah streaking backstage is a bad idea!" chimed in Summer.

Adrian's howls of laughter were audible even to them. Sami had turned the hue of his hair and beard. He was NOT amused.

"Bitches," he pouted.

"Funny thing is I wouldn't put it past you," Adrian chuckled, "So has Devitt got his end away yet?"

"Nope," Sami said, "He dropped a whole plate of chicken wings when he saw Wade changing in the corridor earlier."

"SHUT UP!" Finn had just walked over, looking for Sami and had come in just to hear that.

"Awwwwww.." Paige teased, patting the Irishman eleven years her senior on the head, "Bless."

"So you're at the pay per view being the party queen, and I'm stuck at home eating pizza out the box in my pants?" Adrian complained, "All so you could take the piss out of Paige for tagging with Summer."

"I would travel halfway round the globe to laugh at Saraya's blatant thirst...OW!" Sami cried out as Paige thumped him, "And you better send me pictures of you in your boxers."

"Already was gonna," teased Adrian, "Might send a few nudes."

"NOT AT WORK," hissed Sami.

"Why not? You do it all the bloody time," Adrian said, "This is my revenge Rami."

"No sex for a week," Sami said, "My legs will be firmly crossed and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind."

"You couldn't last five seconds," smirked Paige, "You'll be on a permanent period, oh the poor developmentals."

"Close your legs Saraya because I can smell your thirst," snapped Sami.

Summer snorted.

Cody giggled.

Paige went rather pink. She had been checking Summer's bottom out in her new blue and gold shorts. She approved. A lot. Mmmm.

"Shall we leave you be?" Cody said, dragging Sami away.

Finn just watched all this banter and horseplay. Sometimes all the supergay stuff was a bit much for him but he was did enjoy letting out his playful side around Sami than constantly being 'one of the lads' with the other NXT guys. Sami was only really like this around Paige and Rhodes.

"I've already texted Eden to ban your gaming money," Paige said.

"MEANIE."

RAZZZZP.

Cody blew her a huge raspberry.

"Wind changes, your face will be stuck like that," teased Summer.

Cody just hit her witha Stardust teeth-baring hiss.

"We will join you to watch Her Royal Shortness get her shrimpy arse kicked," Paige said, "Now mush."

"Yes mother," Cody said, padding away, yanking Sami with him.

"Sorry Ben I have to go," the redhead said, "Talk at the hotel."

"Not if you're rooming with Devitt, poor sod's suffered enough," teased Adrian, "See you Rami. Love you."

"Love you too...be home tomorrow," Sami simpered, a cute smile on his little face, "Bye...,mwah."

He hung up.

* * *

><p>A few matches later, it was time for the Divas Championship match. The little company were once more gathered at the screen, joined by John Cena and Natalya.<p>

"I hope Nikki breaks her in half," Cody snarled.

"Bitch has had it coming," Summer put in.

Paige almost fainted.

Sami smirked but Finn elbowed him to shut up.

THe bell rang. Brie yelled at AJ, distracting her, before suddenly making out with her.

"WHOA..." Natalya, Paige, Summer and John all said virtually in unison.

Cody bit his tongue so hard. He almost made a snarky comment about Daniel. But he decided it wouldn't make him very popular.

Nikki got the shocked AJ in the Rack and hit a hard one. 1, 2, 3.

"That was it?" Paige said.

"I wanted to see her kick her little bitch ass," Summer said.

"You've trained her well," Cody remarked to John, "How's the wife doing?"

"He's cleaned my house from attic to basement," John sighed, "Every day. In his briefs."

"And who wouldn't want a half naked Randy Orton as their houseboy?" Nattie put in.

"If I had a houseboy, he'd be five foot nine, spiky pomaded hair, an ass you could get lost in and sexy tattoos up his arms and on his back," simpered Cody, "And in a jock that shows off his bulge."

"I wonder who he could be talking about?" teased John.

"Oh I don't know," smirked Paige, "And they tell me to calm my thirst."

"You see your other half EVERY day!" pouted Cody.

"Oh so you're taken now?" John teased. Paige and Summer's relationship was still very covert. Apart from 'her boys' and Layla, it was only really known amongst the divas via intuition.

"Can we not talk about my lovelife and focus on the fact that Little MIss Bitchface's reign of terror is at an end?" Paige was pinker than ever and she was shuffling to her feet.

"Let's go give Nicole a standing ovation," Nattie said, "Rub her face right in it."

"I'm up for that!" Cody was on his feet in a trice.

John shook his head. Women (and Cody). He never got it. But then he DID live with Randy Orton. What did Cody look like in that Superman babygro? He shared a look with Finn.

He checked his phone. Snapchat from Randy Orton. Snapchat from Randy Orton. Oh jesus.

He better answer them.

Oh GOD!

Randy scrubbing the kitchen floor...naked. And a slutty tongue out face to the camera.

A naked mirror selfie.

Another slutty all fours selfie with the caption 'Can't wait to see your match *drip emojis*'.

Oh dear.

He hid his phone in his baggy shorts.

"Naked snapchats from Randalyn?" put in Cody.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" sighed John.

"Nope but I know Randella well enough, he was my mentor," smirked the mischeivous ravenette.

He followed Paige, Summer and Nattie to gorilla, just as Brie walked Nikki through with her newly won title.

Immediately all three of them clapped.

Brie shook her head but she was so glad her sister had won. Nikki deserved it. And it was two fingers up to the irritant smarks who poured hate on her summer feud with Stephanie.

"Want a breath mint or four Brianna?" Paige said, "I cannot believe you actually snogged that little cow and didn't chunder all over the apron?"

"I just imagined she was Bryan, made it easier," Brie sighed, "It was Bryan's idea."

"Homage to Mania 28," Nattie said, "Makes sense. Still waiting for you to put her in a Lebell Lock."

"Me too," Brie said, wiping her mouth.

AJ stormed furiously through the curtain.

She bitch slapped Brie hard.

"You EVER touch me again and your husband will have a date with mine!" she snarled.

"Oh believe me," Brie said, turning up her heel Bella persona a hundred percent, "It made me feel nauseous kissing a little bitch like you."

"I worked for that title, not unlike that blow up doll sister of yours who just rode John Cena's dick for it," AJ sneered.

Nikki folded her arms. She was so done with AJ's shit. She could handle that little madam. At the end of the day, management had allowed her the strap and that was that. She had trained her ass off for this moment. It felt so much more satisfying than her first win over Beth Phoenix.

AJ shot her malicious eyes onto Paige, Summer and Natalya.

"THat was a nice boring, forgettable waste of match time girls," she sneered, "I expected better from the likes of Natalya and Paige. But then again, as I don't change it up, what would I know, huh Nattie?"

Nattie crossed her arms defiantly.

"Learn some respect for the business," she hissed.

AJ made a catty farting sound.

"That's all you'll be remembered for, Natalya Neidfart," she spat, "Sad. What an insult to your family you are."

"At least I'm not a self entitled whiner," Nattie said, "You used to be a nice girl. Stop trying to be your husband."

"Were those crickets chirping when you came out?" AJ squared up to her, "Well I'd love to waste my evening talking to you irrelevant hacks but I have better things to do."

"Just remember," cut in Cody, "Punk can wash but his dick was in Curtis' ass before it touched your coochie."

SMACK.

AJ slapped him around the face so hard he stumbled.

Nattie quickly moved to catch his fall.

Brie and Nikki just scowled at her.

"Such a sore loser," Nikki sighed.

"Talk about sour grapes," Brie agreed.

They both made their signature loser signs at her before departing.

"Just remember! Talent is not sexually transmitted!" AJ screamed after them.

"Exactly what glass ceilings did you shatter your majesty?" Paige deadpanned, "You spent most of your time with your tongue down various men's throats on TV and screaming like the brat you are. I used to turn your segments onto mute."

Summer just snorted.

"Back of the line Britani Knight," barked AJ, "Your future is on Superstars now, squashing the other irrelevant bitches in this division. And as for you Big Bird (she rounded on Summer), take what I said on board. You can sleep with Paige all you like but you'll never have an ounce of her talent. Remember, not sexually transmitted."

"Advice taken and learned your ladyship," Summer snarked, curtseying mockingly, "Would you like me to lick your Chuck Taylors as well?"

"That would be a start," AJ spat.

"No dumpsters and it smells like trash around here," Cody scowled, holding his cheek which was very red where she'd smacked him one.

"Yeah, I agree," Nattie said, shooting a look that could curdle milk at AJ who was shaking with fury and glowering at the lot of them.

Paige waved mockingly at AJ much in the same way AJ herself did on TV to her opponents as she followed Summer, Nattie and Cody back down the corridor.

"I'm not finished with you yet Rhodes!" screeched AJ, "You will be hearing from my husband about this!"

"Waaah waah..." Cody called back.

* * *

><p>Sami and Finn were sat watching the main event along with Dean, Curtis and a subdued Cody.<p>

It had been a hard going contest for all the men concerned. There were bodies everywhere.

Curtis was biting his nails. Ryback looked absolutely knackered and he was worried.

"He's a tough guy," Sami assured him, "He'll be OK."

"He's not long had surgery, I don't want him overdoing it," Curtis sighed, "And it's not that...dunno if you guys have heard?"

"Heard what?" Dean said.

"My ex is doing Cabana's podcast," Curtis sighed, "As his bitch wife was so kind to remind me earlier. Apparently he's gonna be coming for Ryan. They didn't get on at all."

"Oh I thought you actually had to be successful in pro wrestling to warrant a podcast," spat Cody.

"Meow..." Finn said. He quite liked Colt.

"Bet that'll be a great listen," Dean said, "Me me me me me me me. Dunno how you ever let him in your bed Axel. The guy stinks."

"Well he did shit his pants whilst wrestling you," Cody said.

"Was funny at the time, felt bad for him," Dean said.

"Trust me, he was not all that in bed," Curtis said, "Average in all areas."

"Spill the tea," Dean said, opening his macbook.

"Did you just..." Finn shook his head.

"Too gay for you Fergal?" teased Sami, "Oh hi Wade."

CRASH.

Finn had fallen off his chair yet again.

All the other men collapsed into laughter. There was no Wade to be seen.

The red-faced Irishman picked himself up and sat down. Where was Wade? Damnit. Sami had been pulling his leg.

"You're an arse Generico," he pouted, dusting himself down.

"You're adorable," Sami said, "Wow check Ziggler out. He's been the workhorse of the match."

"He dips it in Kermit The Fat Frog's flabby ass, not interested, sorry," Cody had a full on resting bitchface going on.

"You still pissed off about dropping the tag titles to him?" Sami teased.

"That and my face stings like a bitch," Cody pouted.

"Who hit you?" Dean asked.

"Not saying," Cody said, "Curtis, give the other boys the lowdown on Punk's bed game."

Dean's fingers were on the keys.

"Average, nothing more to say, sweats a lot, grunts like a pig," Curtis said, "Only ever did me from behind. Wouldn't kiss me during. Decent at rimming. Bad at sucking. Nice thighs. That's it."

"More than enough," Dean said with a grin.

Cody was about to open his mouth and mention Punk's one night stand with Corey. But he wasn't a hundred percent sure Curtis knew about that.

Finn was watching Dolph work. He'd been a fan of the guy for a while now.

"Earth to Fergal?" Sami said.

"Sorry..." Finn tore himself away from the screen, "Man Ziggler can work."

"Shame he's an asshole," snarled Dean, "He used me."

"And me," Cody put in.

"Wait WHAT?!" exclaimed Finn, "You've both had him?"

"Don't bother," Cody said, "He's not that great."

"No he isn't," agreed Dean, "Couldn't find my prostate to save his life."

"TMI...by the way what is with the specs?" asked FInn. Both Dean and Cody were wearing those lenseless RayBans and he'd been confused all night by it. Was it some sort of backstage in joke?

Dolph barely managed to score the win.

Even Cody grudgingly admitted that had to be the match of his career. All present were impressed. John Cena re-appeared to hug the absolutely shattered blonde who looked really pleased with himself. Dolph had been the star of the show tonight, no question. Cody just couldn't get over how he'd allowed the blonde to talk him into dropping his pants like that again five years after their first one night stand. He should get over it really.

"Wear these when I'm off duty," Cody said, "Dean's copying me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Boys do you want me to fetch Saraya?" warned Sami, "She'll spank you both."

"No that's you...Samuel," Cody blew Sami a raspberry.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. You don't trim."

"Some men like the natural look."

"Surprised Adrian can find your hole through the orange forest."

"Ladies..." Curtis sighed.

Finn winced.

"By the way DEAN," pouted Cody, "Was that you who wrote the shit about me having a threeway?"

"Sorry..." Dean grinned bashfully, "Thought it would add a bit of spice."

"Gimme that," Cody snatched Dean's macbook and opened True Ring Rat Dirt on Safari. Dean couldn't help but note Cody was wearing very nice cologne.

"You wearing cologne?" he asked.

"Paul Smith, Joshy's favourite, feels like I have him with me," Cody said, eyes sparkling as they always did when he talked about his beloved man.

Tappy tap tap tap.

"I bet he's sending one in saying what an amazing fuck little Mathews is, betcha," Curtis teased.

"Why do you talk about sex all the time?" complained Finn.

"Sorry Fergal," teased Sami, "I did warn you about main roster banter. And Codes talks about it to make up for the fact he doesn't get it."

"Know how he feels," huffed FInn, "Next bloke I meet is gonna need a pickaxe and a Davy lamp to break his way in."

"GROSS!" Sami facepalmed.

Curtis smirked.

So did Dean.

Cody was too busy writing a graphic account of sex with Josh to the ask box of True Ring Rat Dirt.

"Fergal Devitt I am disappointed in you," Sami scolded, "I'm the one who does the jokes."

"I'm the one who hasn't had a shag in months," Finn said.

Cody showed Dean what he'd written.

Dean smirked.

"How true is it?" he asked.

"One hundred per cent," Cody beamed, "I could have thrown in pictorial evidence."

Dean had to admit he wouldn't mind seeing Cody naked and on all fours. MAthews wasn't a bad looking kid either. He hit submit.

"They might not believe it because it's not about me, Roman or slagging off the Divas division," he said.

"Don't care," Cody said, "Writing it was hot. What did I miss?"

"Fergal being a dirty bastard," Sami said, "Cody. Be a honey and go and get Barrett."

"YOU!" Finn went scarlet.

"You need to get laid Fergal and pronto," Sami teased, "I didn't just bring you here to make fun of Saraya."

"Is Ziggler really that bad in bed?" Finn asked Cody and Dean at large.

"I thought you wanted Barrett?" Cody said, "Please tell me you're not another slut..."

"Wade won't want me," Finn sighed, "I've dropped many signals.."

"You're just clumsy...bless," Sami said, "I told you, you're too subtle. Some guys need it spelled out."

"Like Pac?" shot back Finn.

"Leave Ben alone...but yes he did," Sami lamented.

"So what do I do? Walk around in my best knickers?" Finn said.

"Couldn't hurt, dat booty," teased Sami.

"Tried that, he didn't notice," Finn said.

"So why Ziggler?" Sami demanded, "I'm disappointed in you."

"Yeah. Me too." Cody said.

"You could do better," added Dean.

"It's his body, his life," Curtis said, "The guy's old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants a no feelings bang with Ziggler..."

"Who said I did?!" snapped Finn.

"Because you were fixed on that screen every time he was on," Sami said, "So make up your mind. For the past fortnight it's been Barrett, Barrett, Barrett and now you're going after Ziggler? Who's it to be?"

"I just want a bleeding shag," huffed Finn, "Seriously Generico. I'm sick of making a twat of myself every time Wade walks into a room...my late night wank bank has been exhausted. He doesn't want me. I'm giving up on him. I want the real thing. I'm still a bloke aren't I?"

"Ziggler might have a big fat ass but he's top, no wonder he's got abs, having to support a chubby prick like Miz every night," Dean snarled, "So don't bother."

"Wait he is shagging Miz? I thought it was a rumour?" Finn looked irritated, "Anyone here single and want some Irish meat for a night?"

"Calm yo thirst," Sami scolded.

"Oh fuck off Generico."

"Sexual frustration's making him irritable, I understand," Cody said, "Up to you Devitt. You could do Ziggler, but he's shit in bed and a colossal prick."

"I'm not after chocolates and flowers from him. Just a quick shag." Finn said.

"Every time you sleep with someone they take a piece of you," Cody said, hearing Tye Dillinger/Shawn Spears in his head back in 2006.

"And fucking other people's men is Rat Skank Graves' job," Sami put in, "Fergal, you're better than that. Just try harder."

"Before Gabriel...fucking bastard cunt rapist...sorry did I say that out loud...sinks his claws into Barrett," Cody growled, spitting venom when he mentioned Justin.

"Appreciate the concern lads but I need my arse fucked," FInn said.

"BOTTOM?!" Cody squeaked.

"Did you not know that?" smirked Sami.

Finn folded his arms smugly.

"Wait...Devitt...that hot body one of us?" Curtis said.

"I knew," Dean said.

"Yeah..." Finn was blushing once more, "You wanna tell 'em?"

"Years ago, on the indies, we met up," Dean said, "Fooled around."

"Ancient history, we're all good now," Finn finished.

"Jesus..." Cody facepalmed, "Dean...is there ANYONE you haven't...?"

"You know what I was," Dean said.

"He's good kisser," Finn smiled.

"You weren't bad," Dean replied.

"Later! We don't want to know!" Cody said.

"Colby knows," Dean said, "When we first found out Devitt was hired. It wasn't all the way. Chill out guys."

"You two both screwed Ziggler!" Finn said, "And I'm getting some vibes from you Axel..."

Curtis went bright red.

"Not Ziggler," he mumbled, "But I've also been with one of the guys in this group."

"I'm surprised at you Rhodes," FInn smirked, "Didn't think that big cock of yours has ever been inside someone?"

"You are a cheeky little blighter," Cody scowled, glasses on the end of his nose, "I hope whomever blasts you open fucks some of that lip away."

Sami was smirking. Finn was getting comfortable. And it was cute. His cheeky side was coming out.

"It was a one off," Curtis said, "Two friends, frustrated, helping each other get off. It was a mistake and almost killed our friendship."

"And it will never be spoken off again. Next person to mention it will get a bitch slap," finished Cody.

"And his bitch slaps hurt," Dean said.

"It's a legit threat, Fergal, so less of the cheek," Sami said.

"Yes mother," smirked Finn, "Just gonna go for a wee."

"Thanks for sharing," scoffed Dean.

"Sharing is caring," Finn chuckled, climbing out of his chair and walking out of Catering. Sami didn't need to follow him. No Corey around. And it was nice to have a break. He scanned the corridors, thankfully not spotting Wade, and tripped clumsily over some wires as he spotted John Cena and Dolph Ziggler, who had a simpering Miz clinging to his arm.

"Anyway I better call the girlfriend," John was saying, "You really did steal the show tonight man."

"And my heart," Mike grinned, rubbing his Tag title.

"Lovebirds," smirked John, "Laters."

He touched his cap and left.

Finn made his move and casually walked over to them, lifting his shirt a little to flash his waistband.

"Hey man, awesome match," he said, extending his hand.

"Sup Devitt my man, thanks," Dolph said, shaking it before glugging heavily from his water bottle, "Aw man, it's taken it out of me tonight."

"I'll keep you rested Nicky," Mike said.

"Thanks bro," Dolph pecked him.

"You gonna be watching Takeover in a couple of weeks?" Finn asked.

"I'll be there, you and Hideo are some hot shit," Dolph said, "You will steal the God damn show."

"Thanks," Finn flashed his killer smile, "Means a lot coming from you."

"You're New Japan Pro Wrestling's biggest foreign star, this means a lot bro," Dolph said.

Mike's eyes flashed. He knew what Finn was up to. He spotted a temptress when he saw one.

He possessively gripped the blonde's arm.

"Love to chat another time broski," Dolph said, "I need to hit the showers."

"Yeah," piped up Mike, "Nicky, I'll catch you up."

"Sure bro," Dolph said, rubbing his frizzed up hair with the towel around his neck and wandering away towards the locker rooms.

Mike got into Finn's space. He wasn't afraid of this bitch. He didn't give a DAMN who he was. NOBODY flirted with his man on HIS watch DAMNIT.

"Take your desperate ass elsewhere Devitt," he snarled, "Nicky is not interested in you."

Finn scoffed.

"He must be suffocated by your flabby arse," he hissed, cracking his knuckles, "Are you seriously threatening me? You can't wrestle a lick mate."

"You flirt with my boyfriend again and I will rip your balls off and feed them you." Mike was nose to nose with Finn now. The Irishman was not intimated in the slightest; "Fuck off back to Japan."

"Like to see you try," he scoffed, "You wouldn't last five seconds over there. They want real fighters and athletes, not primped and preened poofters who are only in it for the fame. You're so fake it's ridiculous. Fake teeth, fake tan, probably fake it in bed and all. Ziggler probably wants a real bloke."

"Nobody cares, I worked my ass off to get here, you just got a few fangirls' panties wagging," spat Mike, "Run along back to NXT. This is my house."

Finn just smiled sweetly at him.

Before pouncing. He grabbed Mike's arm in a vicious lock, almsot like a prison officer restraining an unruly inmate and threw him against the wall.

"I could beat you black and blue and not break so much as a drop of sweat Mizanin," he snarled menacingly, "Gob off again and I'll punch those veneers down your cummy throat. I know exactly what you are."

"Get off me!" cried Mike. Ow. OK this bitch was strong. Oww. Owww.

"Aww does it hurt?" mocked Finn, "Time someone showed you what real wrestling is. You're an ascended fanboy. You can't work a decent match. Maybe you should go into gay porn instead. All you're good for. You're just an arse for him to fuck. You're just easy."

"I'm a multi time Intercontinental, United States and I main evented Wrestlemania as WWE Champion!" spluttered Mike.

"I could tell you all my titles but you wouldn't know half of them. Name two NJPW wrestlers. Apart from Hideo. Oh. Thought not. THick as well as a bimbo. Awww."

He released Mike.

Mike was holding his throbbing arm, gasping and glaring at him. This. Was. WAR.

Finn picked up Mike's fallen Tag Title.

"You forgot this," he smirked, "Try not to drop it. Sandow is ten times the worker you are. Only reason you're with him because they hope his popularity rubs off on you. Now toddle off to the Divas locker room where you belong."

He tossed the belt to Mike before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh. Interesting. So what is his game? Was his clumsy act just that? <strong>

**Sorry this has taken SO long, writer's block hit me hard. Plenty of stuff to work with and I thought it was time to move the Shade story along in a different route now Sheamus is out. I couldn't leave Wade just hanging. Sheamus moved on. He should too. And Finn and Wade? Yum. I think so anyway. ****But we'll see just what Finn is up to.**

**Coddles wuvvles his Joshy...awwww. And Sami loves his screen rival lots and lots. I bet the sex between those two now must be volcanic! I have lost touch with NXT but I know enough to know that I have missed a lot of good stuff :( Still their title match should be epic (don't make one of my babies leave WWE!)**

**Ambrollins are strong still despite Dean being a touch attracted to Cody. But don't worry, that won't happen. But his character is a lot more chill now. And Dean in glasses is actually kinda cute (that's the whole reason I made the Off Duty Glasses thing - I think Coddles and Dean would look simply precious in specs! Sorry!)**


	24. Christmas Special Part 1

**WRW Xmas Special: Children Of The Revolution, part one.**

Firstly you'll see I've changed my pen name. Didn't want True Ring Rat Dirt to start digging my Twitter up and slapping it on there. Hahaha. I can't believe they found this story! Fame at last. Well I don't know why they were so affronted LOL - the stuff posted there is such blatant fanfiction and well, this is fanfiction. Same thing really.

This is the Christmas Special, part one! This almost became a separate fic because of it's high NXT content. I officially have for now (not forever!) run out of ideas for the main roster couples but we shall meet them again in part two. Still connected to the Shade storyline - after all, Wade hasn't moved on...yet ;) Or has he? We shall see.

And I've just watched Takeover REvolution and at the time of writing hadn't seen TLC. But YAAASSS SAMI SLAYED BITCHES. Finn and Hideo rocked. Ms Charlotte is just awesome. And I really like Steen/Owens a lot. This first part is mostly Samdrian as obviously they were THE stars of Takeover Revolution. Working on Part 2 and expect to see it here within a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>11 December 2014, Orlando, FL<strong>

Adrian Neville parked his car outside Full Sail that afternoon, ready for the big night tonight. And it was a big one. For months he and his other half had been involved in an intense feud for the title (on screen).

And the decision had been made that Sami Zayn would win.

And Sami had used that against Adrian in every petty coupley squabble the past fortnight. Or when he was taking the piss out of Paige over Skype, Snapchat or Twitter.

Adrian looked over at his title, sat on the passenger seat. He had driven here alone. Sami and he had had a nasty row last night and hadn't spoken since. The next time Adrian and his other half would meet, will be in the ring. Adrian felt pretty crap about it. It had been such a good idea at the time. All week, he had decided that he needed to get Sami extremely fired up about their match. So he'd taken the oppertunity to do as much as he could to really piss the cute redhead off. He went out drinking every evening after training and shows with the lads; he didn't do the washing up; he refused to show Sami any affection at work which he knew would really get the Montreal native's blood boiling white hot.

Which had worked to perfection.

Until last night, Adrian had stuck Sky Sports on and left the British football news on all night, hiding the remote. And then burned dinner. Sami had flipped his shit, smashing plates and yelling blue murder at the short Geordie. Adrian had just taken everything with a po face. Until Sami threatened to throw him out. Which was then that Adrian was hit with a brave and yet very stupid idea. He'd made a snarky comment about Sami cheating on him with Cesaro. Which was untrue but was enough to hit a raw nerve in the redhead.

One epic bitch slap later and Adrian had found himself on Tye Dillinger's couch last night. Sami had been in tears. The Brit realised he'd gone too far. Tough love wasn't the way to go. Usually Sami wore the pants in this relationship. Despite being the bottom boy. But this time Adrian had taken control. He'd done it because he wanted Sami to have THE match of his career. Doing Jericho's podcast had been AWKWARD. Keeping up appearances big style.

Anyway.

Adrian made his way into the university, swiping his ID card and signing in as per normal.

He had to get to the locker room. His heart was in his mouth. Sami had a lot of friends here.

What an idiot he'd been.

Someone as experienced and as truly talented as Sami didn't need any extra firing up. But this was a big step in their respective careers. It sounded so much better in Adrian's head.

Fuck it, Adrian fancied a coffee. He couldn't face the lads yet.

He made his way to the cafeteria.

"Alright mate," he grunted to Wade Barrett who was browsing his iPad.

"Wotcha," Wade growled gruffly, "What you been doing now? Upsetting the wife before a big match?"

"Know I've been a twat, no need to rub me snout in it," spat Adrian, heading to the coffee machine.

"A prize twat, what the bloody hell did you think it would acheive?" Wade said, "Even I'm not as thick as you."

"So letting my fella's ex shag your fella and then splitting up over it was what ya hand in mind was it?" snarked Adrian.

"Shut the fuck up," snarled Wade, insulted.

"Well it's true innit?"

"You're getting a real gob on you these days," snapped Wade, "If you weren't the bloody champ I'd break your legs."

"With Rami's approval I'm sure," spat Adrian.

"You know your problem Pac?"

"Surprise me."

Adrian was fuming so much he didn't even register the Irish accent as opposed to the gruff Lancashire.

"You take Generico for granted and ...fuck...those BLOODY CHAIRS (the man had tripped over the legs of a badly-placed chair)!"

Finn Balor was scarlet-faced as he spotted Wade Barrett...the guy whom he was itching to get into bed with (and more) and had been for about six weeks. Every time he saw Wade something embarrassing always happened, be it spilling food or drink, tripping over, walking into walls...you name it. His hormones had gotten the better of him at Survivor Series when he'd gone as Sami Zayn's guest and he'd lusted after Dolph Ziggler...only to wind up in a bitch fight with Miz. Finn had asserted his mettle to the preening fat git but even so his dry spell hadn't been broken.

He was pissed off on his friend's behalf with Adrian. He always assumed Adrian was a sound bloke. Now he just thought the Geordie was a cocky shit who needed it smacked out of him. Finn was as Irish as become depsite his adorable clumsiness around men he fancied.

He growled and kicked the table with the offending chair hard. Only to cry out in pain as he stubbed his toe.

Wade snorted.

Even Adrian raised a smile.

"NOT FUNNY!" roared Finn before stomping right into Adrian's space, "You are a DICK."

"Stop it," Adrian deadpanned.

"Do you really not give a fucking shit about Rami's feelings?!" snapped Finn.

"Well he's obviously not got the bollocks to confront me himself so he sends his minion along," snarked Adrian.

Wade facepalmed. What a plank. DId he want trouble or was he just phenomenally stupid?

"How dare you..." snarled FInn, cracking his knuckles. He was partly legit pissed off and partly trying to act the big I Am to impress his crush as nothing else had worked!

And by the look on Wade's face, it looked like he was doing well.

Wade was taken aback. He thought Devitt was a nice bloke, if a little gawky and clumsy. Now he had real balls. A newbie (albeit a very experienced and at 33 one of the older ones here) and standing up to the current champ.

"Sexual frustration gettin' to ya?" Adrian smirked, turning up his cocky arsehole act just one more notch.

"THat's NONE of your business you jug eared PRICK..." Finn was right in his face.

"Here's a tip...Fergal," Adrian went on, "Go and have a wank mate. Get rid of that testosterone. And then TELL Sami Zayn if he has a problem with me he can come and speak to me himself. Not send his bitch after me."

"YOU..." Finn was apoplectic. Not to mention humiliated as Adrian has just made an arse of him in front of Wade. And anyway. He had come here for a reason.

"You're a dickhead," Wade sighed, side-eyeing Adrian.

Adrian's response? A V-sign practically up his nostrils. After all, all present were British or in Finn's case, not technically but knew enough Brit culture.

Wade just huffed and strode out of the cafeteria.

"Actually," snarled the fuming Finn, "Generico wants to see your sorry arse anyway. Sent me to come get you. Move your fat arse."

"Sooner you get cock up yer arse the better," sighed Adrian with a significant look at Wade who totally missed it.

SLAP.

Finn had bitch-slapped Adrian around the face with enough force and diva-ish pouting that would have Cody RHodes...no screw that, have Stephanie McMahon holding up a card with a perfect 10 on it.

Adrian stumbled, holding his stinging cheek.

Finn yanked him by the collar of his maroon Fred Perry polo shirt and pulled him out the cafeteria, all the way down the stairs.

"Alright alright, calm down.." gasped Adrian.

"Move it."

"Yes boss," snarked the hapless Geordie.

Adrian found himself dragged into the men's locker room and thrown roughly down on a wooden bench.

"Tosser.." he hissed at Finn, holding his neck.

Finn just folded his arms in an alarmingly sassy manner that just reminded Adrian of Sami even more.

And there Sami was. Stood defiantly. Mirroring Finn scarily so.

"Well?" spat Adrian.

"Is that an interjection Satterly?!" spat Sami, "Or an enquiry after my health?"

"Don't get smart with me," Adrian snapped, turning his douche act back up.

Thud.

FInn lobbed someone's sports bag to the door, ramming it shut. Adrian realised it was just the three of them in here.

He was bloody trapped. Damnit.

"What are you doing to me?" he cried. His cheek was stinging. His neck was also raw after the way FInn almost strangled him bringing him here. He just wanted tyo get tonight over with.

"Pfft. That's rich. What about what YOU'RE doing to ME?" snarled Sami.

"Oh grow a set," Adrian huffed.

"Me? I'm not the one acting like some spoiled teenage brat," Sami went on, the InZayn slogan on his tight black tee (very tight...showing a hint of that ivory midriff and brief waistband. Always the minx. Even when completely pissed the fuck off with the Geordie he adored) practically glowing in the soft light of the locker room, "What have I done that's SO bad Ben huh? Any other REAL MAN would be happy for me? Boo hoo. Wah wah. Your reign had to end sooner? Would you rather it was me or Rat Skank?"

FInn made a retching noise. Corey Graves was STILL trying to sleep with him and he was getting more than tired of it. Sad thing is he was almost considering it just to end this bleedin' dry spell.

"Corey can't wrestle as you well know," Adrian spat, "And I was happy for you."

"So why were you being a total bastard? You're blatantly only behaving this way because you can't handle it. So why don't you give in Champ and just stick your tongue down my throat?!"

"Go for it girl," Finn murmured.

Adrian scoffed. Oh please. These two really needed to be banned from watching old British girly dramas on Netflix. Damn that Becky Lynch.

"Sorry if I'm being a bit thick here Sami but I thought you said last night you wanted nothing more to do with us?" Adrian snarked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was mad and didn't sleep, plus what you said was very hurtful," Sami said, "You know I'm sensitive about my past with...HIM..."

"Well you so obviously want that Swiss streak of piss," Adrian scoffed, "He's just..."

"Everything you're not?" snapped Sami, getting a sassy pout on his pretty bearded face that was so Cody it was terrifying, "He's tall...strong...handsome...charismatic...over...well endowed...a gentleman."

Adrian exhaled. Wow. That was a bitch move on Sami's part. He knew he'd played with fire. And now it had just well and truly burned him.

"I agree," Finn chimed in.

"Keep your fucking nose out Devitt," growled Adrian, "Or I'll break it."

"Don't you dare speak to Fergal like that," Sami went on, "You have no right to do ANYTHING right now. People don';t like you Ben. They only tolerate you because of me."

"Oh get over yourself," Adrian scoffed.

"Well if you want a cheap fuck and don't want to work for it, try Rat Skank, I'm sure he'll bounce on your dick a few times to scratch the itch," Sami sneered, eyes flashing, "Might give Fergal some peace anyway."

Adrian was just wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. Why had he thought this was EVER a good idea. He knew Sami was a drama queen, that's just who he was. He was SO thankfull Paige wasn't here. But Finn wasn't much better.

Sami sucked his teeth.

Wait.

He WHAT?!

Adrian howled with laughter in spite of himself.

"What's so fucking funny?!" roared Sami, "You really don't care that the man you were gonna fucking MARRY is so mad at you right now he doesn't even want to LOOK at you? Nice. Real nice Ben. You really are a fucking dick aren't you?!"

"Yep," Adrian deadpanned. "Now I've got a big match to prep for. Maybe you should think about doing the same."

Adrian hated himself.

Especially when the kicked puppy look that fell upon Sami's adorable face was heartbreaking. He wanted to hug the redhead, break the charade, tell him it was all a mind game to bring out an extra 110% in him for later.

"Get out," sniffed Sami quietly.

Adrian shrugged and didn't budge.

"I FUCKING SAID GET OUT YOU ENGLISH CUNT!" roared Sami, making Finn jump out of his skin. His face was scarlet and his eyes were crinkled with sadness.

Adrian wordless walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Paige, Summer and Cody sat in their seats in the audience, clutching backstage passes.<p>

"Can't believe you paid for us to get passes just to make fun of Sami," Cody remarked.

"Well he did the same for me at Survivor Series," Paige retorted.

"But he and Adrian sound like theyre having trouble big time," Cody said, "Last night his tweets were really shady...sounds like they're hanging by barely a thread."

"Sami's a little drama queen, I'm sure Adrian just forgot to do the dishes or hold his hand in training," Paige assured him.

"What makes you so sure?" put in Summer.

"Call it women's intuition," Paige said.

"Sami's not a woman," Cody said, "Despite the way he acts. I'm worried."

"Don't be," Paige said, though she didn';t look as sure as she sounded, "Enjoy the show."

"I miss it here, times like this I wish I hadn't been called up," Summer said, "Even if my last championship match got buried."

"I thought you did amazing," Paige said, shooting a lustful look at the tall blonde.

"Thanks," giggled Summer, "Glad somebody does."

"Ignore what Dave Meltzer says," Cody said, "Anyone got any bottles of piss to throw at Graves during the preshow?"

"Sadly no, it's not the Reading festival," Paige snarked, "Much as I'd like to."

"Not ladylike!" Cody pouted.

"There's nothing ladylike about the beating I'd like to give him," Paige growled.

Buzz.

_** WWEGraves **__I see __** RealSummerWWE, RealPaigeWWE **__and __**StardustWWE **__have come to take notes on how to put on a real show._

All three of them checked their phones.

Three collective eye rolls.

Cody was about to write back a furious diatribe but then remembered STardust wouldn't do that.

Paige was tapping feverishly.

_** RealPaigeWWE WWEGraves **__you're just a sad bitter old bitch who's only here because he sucks off the booking staff_

"Girl, don't," Summer said, "You react like that...it's what he wants. And then he'll go and snitch on you."

"I don't give a shit," spat Paige, "I am beyond sick of his saggy arse."

"I'm his favourite target," Summer said, "And I let it go over my head."

"We're not all icicles like you," Paige hissed, "I've a good mind to stomp backstage right now and kick him so hard in the bollocks he won;t be able to have kids."

"Ugh can you imagine any kid of his?" Cody grimaced.

"If he could get pregnant the baby would just slide right out," Paige hissed.

"Ew," Summer sighed, "Ladies, please..."

Paige's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey," came a tearful voice, "You here?"

"Oh hi Sami...what's the matter love?"

"Want to see you...come backstage?"

"SHow's due to kick off soon."

"Don't care, I asked Triple H...he says its cool. Natalya's here with Renee."

"Oh OK love...give me a minute. Where do you want to meet me?"

"Gorilla."

"Be there. Laters."

She hung up.

"What's up?" asked Summer.

"Sami...he sounds really upset," Paige said, "Maybe you're right Coddles."

"Want me to come?" Cody said.

"Doesn';t need 3 of us," Summer said.

Paige got to her feet, picking up her handbag before walking through the crowd with a series of 'excuse me's. A few fans did a double take when they realised who it was but she bypassed most of them before deftly vaulting the security barrier and making her way across the stage.

"LEt's go PAIGE! Let's go Paige!" came a few chants.

Paige sprinted through the curtain. Now wasn't the time.

* * *

><p>She scanned the dark corridor before spotting the forlorn redhead, still in sports shorts and an NXT coat.<p>

"Hiya...what's happened?" she asked.

SNiffle.

"Oh bless ya...come here.." she pulled the cute Montreal native into her arms as he sniffled into her shoulder, "C'mon...get a grip...need to be on form today.."

"I don't care about the show.."

"Don't say that, let's get you a brew."

"You're so English Saraya..."

"Come on you."

She led him backstage and into the small Catering area. The Cafeteria was now closed to non-students of the Uni. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a rumpled box of Yorkshire tea (well a Brit abroad had to have tea on them!) and picked up two china mugs from the pile. After boiling the kettle set up on the end of the food table, she set to work. Once the tea was made, she sat Sami down and handed one to him.

"Three sugars," she said, "Come on, what's up?"

"Ben and I have split up," Sami sniffed.

"I thought so," she said, "What for this time?"

"He's been sucha dick, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done...it's like...since we found out the outcome of tonight...which I'm still not telling you...he changed. He's been going out with the boys most nights, leaves the place in a mess...refuses to touch me at the PC...or at shows...last night we had a huge bust up and I threw him out."

"Oh Sami.." she rubbed his arm.

"I've got to wrestle him in a huge match tonight...but I can't stand to look at him...that bitch Rat Skank Graves queening it about like he owns the place...ugh I fucking hate it!"

"Who gives a toss about Corey? He's irrelevant," Paige said.

"Now he knows I'm single he'll make a move on Ben.." sniffed Sami, "When he's not trying to get into Fergal's pants...and earlier today, I tried to have it out with Ben...he once again brought up Claudio. He thinks I'm having an affair because I unblocked him on Skype and Twitter."

"Maybe he's jealous," Paige said, "Some people are..."

"But I hang out with Kevin a lot and Ben's not jealous of HIM!" Sami cried.

"Kevin's well...he's a big bloke with a beard...Cesaro's all sculpted, pecs for days...ridiculously hot..."

"And dating SHEAMUS!" interjected Sami angrily, "You're not helping Saraya! Anyone would think you wanted him yourself!"

"No, I'm just trying to see it from Adrian's point of view...Cesaro's the exact opposite."

"Ben is one of the best performers in that damn locker room," Sami said fiercely, "He's been such a cunt to me and yet I still love him! So kindly don't start slagging him off!"

"But if he's treating you like shit because he can't handle something that happened ages ago...maybe he's not the man you thought.."

"Ben and I go back way longer than just here! We wrestled in the indies together...we wrestled in ENGLAND God Damn it!" Sami cried, "It was only when he signed here that I realised how amazing he is and that I wanted him. I know him far better than you think!"

"You've worked in Japan, as have I," PAige said, "Have you not stopped to think about something?"

"Surprise me," snarked Sami, folding his arms.

"Japanese custom. Slap your opponent to fire them up. Have you not thought that's what Adrian was doing?"

"Whatever, as usual, you're useless and haven't helped one iota because you always have to be right," snarled Sami, "Go back to your girlfriend. I'm done with you."

"You wanted my help!" snapped Paige.

"Yes well I changed my mind. Maybe I should have asked Kevin. Take your disgusting tea."

He shot to his feet and stormed away.

Paige shook her head.

"Bloody Kevin the Teenager," she sighed, draining her cup before stomping back out towards the arena.

* * *

><p>Sami was in a worse mood than ever. Of course he wasn't aware but Paige was dead on about Adrian. He was convinced Adrian was jealous of his past fling with Cesaro more than anything plus butthurt about having to drop his title to him. Well TWO could play at that game!<p>

He spotted Kevin Owens in the locker room.

"Hey man," his longtime friend off the indies greeted him, "What's eaten you. Is Pac still giving you a hard time?"

"Bingo," snarled Sami, "I hate him Kevin. Really hate him. I'm so done with him. I'm gonna kick him from one end of the mat to the other tonight. Work stiff on his ass. I'll show him."

"That's the spirit," Kevin smiled, "I told you Generico, sometimes you are too much of a good guy, just like your gimmick. You're one of the best workers in the world. You let people take advantage of you."

They'd fallen out briefly when Sami had got with Cesaro before he'd started dating Adrian, Kevin telling Sami that fooling around with a player like the Swiss was not the answer.

"You doing anything after the show?" Sami asked, shooting that adorable smile at him.

"Feet up, calling the wife," Kevin said.

"Aww man, you've gone soft," Sami purred, "I know you always wanted me...why did you have to get married and have kids?"

He stroked the shorter but stockier man's shoulder.

"Quit that man," Kevin said, knowing exactly why Sami had suddenly begun flirting, "One, I'm not into dudes. You know that very well. And two, I'm not being a pawn to make Pac jealous."

"Spoilsport," Sami sighed.

"Besides do you want to be like Stirling Keenan in anyway?" Kevin said.

"Yuck. Wonder how many times he spread his legs along with his diseases today?" snarled Sami.

"I did see him chatting up Rik Viktor," Kevin said, "But that's not the point man. We've worked Japan...sure Pac's not just psyching you up..."

"Saraya said that!" erupted Sami, "But we're not working at home! He's being a dick at home too!"

"Getting under your skin," Kevin said, "Best thing to do man. Avoid him until you're facing him in the ring. Take it all out on his ass. Work your ass off."

"I fucking WILL!" growled Sami, "That arrogant shrimpy British motherfucker won't know what's fucking hit him! I'll fucking KILL HIM!"

"That's it man, get yourself fired up," Kevin said, "I gotta go now. See ya later. Listen. Good luck. And you know whatever happens, I'm here for ya, right?"

"Right," hissed Sami, pacing the room in a rage.

Kevin left the room. He wasn't going to pretend he understood homo relationships but Sami was an old friend and they'd been there for each other for years. He looked back at the fuming redhead and shook his head. He was legit rooting for him tonight. Especially after the little extra chestnut Hunter had given him.

"Whoa...sorry bro," he grunted, colliding with someone on his way out.

"THat's perfectly alright," came a raspy voice.

Corey Graves had been toddling along to go stick the boot in to Sami but hey, the latest signing was hot in his own way. Plus he was forbidden fruit...married dad. And plus he was a good friend of Sami's. What better way to really piss Sami off?

"Oh...wotcha Keenan," grunted Kevin.

"Call me Corey, not the indies now, sweets," Corey smirked, "Looking fine big guy."

"Thanks," Kevin painted what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face.

"Can't wait to see you debut tonight," Corey said, "I'm so glad they signed you. You, Devitt and Kenta have brought some damn quality to this territory."

"Yeah," grunted Kevin, "Sorry man I really gotta..."

"You know," Corey got right in his space, "I'm free after the show. If you want to catch up...talk wrestling...the old times...let off some steam.."

"I've got plans," Kevin cut him off.

"You're underrated," purred Corey, now really in the other man's personal space, pinning him to the wall, "In looks and talent...along with your other.,..assets."

He was mere millimeters away from giving Kevin's lips a good kissing. He groped between the stockier man's legs.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" snarled Kevin, shoving Corey hard and wriggling free.

"Oh come on sexy don't be shy, we haven't got long," Corey said, unbuttoning his shirt a few buttons, "I'm very good in bed. You can even imagine I'm a hot chick. I've got the tightest ass pussy in the business."

Kevin felt a touch nauseous. Yuck. He supposed it was only a matter of time before Corey started chasing after him. Had he finally got nailed by Devitt then? And now he was debuting and getting glory...naturally Corey's laser-focused beam would lock onto him next. Much as he'd like to, he couldn't punch Corey in the face.

"I'm not interested. Not now. Not ever. Anyway," he flashed his wedding ring, "I'm married. I don't have the morals of an alleycat."

"Your loss!" spat Corey, giving Kevin's retreating back the finger. He was pissed off. Nobody resisted his charms! Apart from fucking Devitt...Neville...and Steen to boot. All people poisioned against him by his sworn enemy Sami fucking Zayn. Where was Zayn?! Corey was gonna teach that smug bitch a lesson. Nobody messed with him. He was a friend of Punk damnit.

He kicked open the door to the locker room. Sami was in there, huddled in the corner. Alone.

A malicious sneer crept across Corey's face.

Perfect.

He stomped cockily over.

"Awww diddums, has Neville finally tired of your overdemanding diva ass?" he crowed, "Took him long enough."

Sami was incandescent.

He shot to his feet.

"Get the fuck out of here or I swear they will not find all the parts to your disgusting syphilitic body!" he screamed.

"How rude," Corey sneered, "I deserve respect, Zayn."

"You aren't worth the shit on my boots," Sami snapped, "Why don';t you fuck off to Titan Towers to go suck off some more members of the board of directors."

"Sorry bitch, I'm here to stay whether you like it or not," sneered Corey, "Say hello to the latest member of the announce team."

"No..." Sami's heart sank and his stomach contracted. He was like a sodding boomerang! Just kept coming back.

"Oh yes bitch," Corey went on, enjoying the colour draining from his enemy's face, "So you better get used to me. And you lay a finger on me and you're answering to Hunter. This is my house just as much as yours. And I was here before you."

"Whatever," Sami spat, "I really don't care."

"Oh but you do...you can try all you like but Devitt wants me. As does your man. I mean, there's just no contest between your disgusting pasty hairy ass and my lean, toned body is there? Why would anyone want to fuck you when they've got perfection right here?"

"You?! Perfection? You're a common, dirty, low rent whore who's only still got a job here because he opens his legs to a million guys on a daily basis! You're a walking fleshlight! Nothing more!"

"Your good friend Steen seemed into me just now," smirked Corey, relishing the shade of green Sami went, "Oh dear Zayn. All your friends want me. Nothing you can do."

"Please. Kevin wouldn't touch you with a bargepole. Neither would Fergal."

"Bitch you can like it or lump it but Devitt wants me. The DMs and dick pics he sends daily are enough. You can't bug his phone can you?"

"Oh please..."

"You've messed with him...dunno what possessed him but guess he was horny so you try telling me this isn't his cock?"

He browsed his phone and found a photo. He had good contacts on the indie scene. Plus Robbie E had been a good help. Didn';t take a genius to hack Devitt's iCloud. Perfect blackmail material.

Worth it just to get one over on his enemy. And seeing as Owens had just rebuffed him...he needed some fun today.

Sami paled. From the time he and Finn had messed about...and plus the mirror selfie...

"No...no..."

Corey laughed nastily.

"And he's seeing me after the show...sorry Generico but your buddy wants me after all. And awww you got dumped just before your big night too? I am gonna have so much fun bouncing on that Irish meat. I'll be the best he's ever had. He might even date me. And then throw you under a bus like you so deserve."

Sami just roughly pushed Corey as hard as he could towards the lockers.

Corey stumbled into them with a loud crash.

And then Sami struck.

He punched Corey HARD in the face, much like Josh Mathews had done on his final day here.

Corey fell completely to the lino floor, holding his bust lip.

But, defiant as ever, he still shot that nasty, malicious smirk back up at his nemesis.

"Touch a nerve did I?" he hissed.

Sami was shaking with fury. How much more shit could tonight get? Adrian had all but dumped him! And now Finn had just backstabbed him in the worst possible way. Where was the stupid Irish prick?! Sami wasn't going to be walked over anymore. He furiously ran the corridors of Full Sail.

Where was fucking Balor?

Where was he?

"BALOR!" he roared.

He stormed into the makeup area and saw Finn being painted up. Well, painting himself up with the assistance of Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks.

"YOU!" snarled Sami, "A word."

"I'm busy!" Finn protested, "Can't it wait?"

"Now!"

"Sorry.." mumbled Finn to both divas. He followed the scarlet and panting Sami out of the room.

SMACK.

Sami had given Finn the world's biggest bitch slap.

His hand was black from the paint on the Irishman's face.

"OW! What the bleeding hell was that for?!" gasped Finn, "And you just smudged my paint! Cheers MATE. Nice going! Now I'm gonna have to retouch it!"

"Sure it won't matter once Rat skank sits on your face!" erupted Sami, "So couldn't take the strain any longer huh? Huh?"

"What the hell are you yapping on about now?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE SEEING HIM AFTER THE SHOW!" bellowed Sami, "Thanks. Nice to know emptying your blue balls means more to you than our friendship!"

"What? I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"I saw the pictures on his phone..." Sami choked, "How could you Fergal? How could you stab me in the back like that?"

"Pictures? Why does he have photos of me on his phone? They could be any bloody body!"

"Not like I'm unfamiliar with how you look...down there...is it?" spluttered Sami.

"How..." now Finn was paling, "How did he...I swear to God...I didn't send him anything!"

"How else?! How else would he have nudes of YOU on his God Damn phone!"

"I dunno...ohhh fuck...I bet I know what he's done! He's hacked my sodding iCloud! The devious...bastard... I'll fucking kick his face in for that.."

Sami could tell Finn was being serious. Even under the dinosaur mouth design hiding his face.

"I'm so sorry..." he mumbled.

"Hey...you're not yourself..." Finn said, "C'mon...I know I'm not Pac but would this help?"

He went to hug Sami.

"Don't...you're getting black paint on me," Sami murmured.

"Meh, it'll wash," Finn whispered, "I;'m not stupid...I would never go with that slag. I might be itching to get laid but I'm not suicidal."

"He's on the fucking announce team now," Sami hissed, "We'll never be rid of him."

"Really? Oh bloody hell...like fucking herpes. Keeps coming back," FInn said, "Don't let the bastards get you down. Your night tonight."

"And yours," Sami said, "Stop being scared...ask out Wade."

"Nice idea but looks like I'm condemned to using Grindr," Finn sighed.

"You're asking him out if it's the last thing you do. Come on. I think he';s in Catering."

"But...my face paint.."

"Later."

"Becky and Sasha are waiting..."

"They can wait longer."

"But.."

"No buts Fergal Devitt. You are asking out that hot Brit and there's nothing you can do about it."

Finn could only splutter as he was steered ninety degrees west and driven towards the Catering area. Bloody hell. He felt such a prat. And all the smudged paint made him look like he'd been shoved up a coal mining shaft.

He'd been willing to help Sami and Adrian sort their shit out earlier even if it blew up in their faces. But why was Sami STILL playing cupid? Wade wasn;t into him. The Brit had ignored all the signs FInn had shown thus far.

"Not gonna work," he said.

"Just be yourself," Sami assured him.

"You're not gonna let it drop are you."

"Only thing dropping tonight is your jockstrap," smirked Sami.

"Please..." Finn blushed.

"I know you're wearing one," Sami went on.

"Yes...but..."

"Oh hi Wade," Sami said.

"Alright mate," the big Brit said, looking up from his iPad.

"Looking forward to the show?" Sami went on.

"You've changed your tune," Wade remarked, "Take it Adrian's grown a set has he?"

Sami almost faltered but regained his composure fast.

"No...er was just wondering what you were doing after the show?" asked Sami.

"HEading home," Wade said.

"You must be healed up now," Sami went on, "Surely you don't need to keep rehabbing still? You must be good to go back to the main roster now?"

"Gotta make sure it's mended...Hunter called me injury prone, don't want to bollocks up my career again," Wade said, "And I don't fancy looking at the bloke who stole my fella."

"Ignore Claudio, focus on the career," Sami said, "Or, you could move on? Maybe you've seen someone you like? That why you keep 'rehabbing'?" He did air quotes with a cute smile.

"No!" Wade hissed.

"You do like Irishmen, that why you took the split from Sheamus badly?" Sami went on.

Poor Finn was wishing someone would just kill him right now. This was too much. Sami really had no idea about being subtle.

"Well I wouldn't say I had a type mate but yeah, I do like proper men," Wade said, "Not prissy queens. I thought being gay meant liking men not wannabe lasses."

"If I told you someone I know liked you.." Sami smirked.

"It depends," Wade said, "I don't do blind dates."

Now Finn wanted to leave and hide away.

"Not a blind date if you work with them," Sami said.

That did it.

Finn sprinted for the door...only to trip over another badly placed chair and fell inelegantly flat on his face.

"Ow...fucks sake..."

He picked himself up. A black mark from his paint on the floor. How embarrassing. No. Mortifying.

Wade was chuckling.

"Does he always fall over everything?" he remarked.

"Oh Fergal's just a little clumsy," giggled Sami, "Whatcha doing Fergal?"

"Nothing..." mumbled Finn.

"I was just asking Wade what his type is," Sami said.

Wade smirked.

That man was as subtle as a brick. Why didn't he see it before? All the times Zayn had talked to him (more so than usual recently) and he always had Finn with him. Plus the Brit was sure Finn had tried flirting with him a few weeks ago...in the locker room that time. Wade had been so preoccupied wondering what life on the main roster would be like once Sheamus was back that he hadn;t even noticed he had an admirer under his nose. It'd be good to move on. He bet Sheamus just assumed that he, Wade, would just want to beg the redhaired Irishman and Cesaro for a three way, and while Wade wasn't opposed to that idea, the Brit thought that to be honest, he should get over Sheamus. It was fun while it lasted. And at the moment they could still stay mates. Yeah it was bloody good sex. And Wade needed to obliterate Corey from his memories for good. And Justin Gabriel was still pestering him via text.

Finn was closer to Wade's own age. A year younger. And he was classically pretty. Wade just assumed he was a womaniser. But did he like the younger Irishman? All very well Sami setting them up. But hey. You never knew until you tried.

Sami was enjoying this namely to keep his mind off Adrian.

"Paint's a mess..." mumbled Finn, "Gotta go...redo it..."

Wade smirked at him.

Finn stumbled once more. DAMN IT.

"Careful Fergal," giggled Sami, "We are clumsy today.."

"Shut...up..." hissed Finn, "I need to redo my paint...bloody hell..."

He stumbled again as he made the fastest exit from Catering.

"I am free tonight if you wanted to hit the pub?" Wade called after him.

Finn froze in his tracks.

Please don't trip...please don't trip...just this once...

He didn';t know what to say.

Was Wade serious or just wanting to shut Sami up?

"Well...um...well..."

"Well um...yes!" Sami cut in...in the most atrocious put-on Oirish accent in the world.

"Wicked...meet me in here afterwards," Wade smirked.

Finn could only gibber stupidly, mouthing as though someone had switched off his voice as Wade sauntered out to the arena to take a seat comfortably away from the cameras.

"Whatcha doin now?" Sami teased to his friend.

"What the HELL was that?" spluttered the Irishman, finding his voice at last.

"Well you were dragging your feet so much that I thought I'd give you a royal kick up the ass," Sami declared.

"What if I had plans?" pouted Finn.

"Even if you did, don't forget it's the annual NXT Christmas Party tomorrow, so you have no excuses," Sami said, putting an arm around the black painted shoulders, "C'mon, we better get you looking beautiful."

"What's wrong with me?!" Finn protested.

"Well have you waxed? Douched? Worked on your chat up lines? After all it's been a while."

"I'm not THAT out of practice," muttered Finn.

"Oh I see, been giving those two fingers a workout?"

Finn went scarlet under all his paint.

"Shut up."

"Well what was it you said at Survivor Series? 'Next bloke I meet's gonna need a pickaxe and Davy lamp to break his way in'? Gross. Don't play the ingenue with me Fergal. And I'm proud of you for not bouncing on Ziggler. I was worried desperation had gotten to you."

"Well I don't fancy anyone who dips it in Miz," snarled Finn.

"Still. You weren't subtle, those 'Team Dolfinn' memes you made," Sami teased.

"Well I thought it might get Wade's attention by making him jealous and piss Miz off," Finn mumbled.

"Well we better sort this paint out."

"Your fault."

Finn could only grizzle and complain pointlessly as he was dragged back to the makeup area. Sasha and Becky had obviously gone to prep for Sasha's match with Charlotte.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to be your lovely assistant. What was it you were having done?" asked Sami, reaching for the box of body paints.

"Dinosaur teeth, to match the design on my trunks," Finn said, standing up straight as Sami began to apply the thick black stuff to his ripped torso.

* * *

><p>Sami was in floods of tears as his jolly theme tune continued to blast the arena along with a standing ovation...what a night. What a match. He clutched his newly won NXT title. The entire roster, male and female, were all in the ring. He and Adrian had gone to absolute hell and back tonight. He hurt all over. He'd screamed his frustrations to Adrian all match. He bet he might get a slapped wrist for dropping so many F bombs on live TV. But it was all worth it. He could see Paige, Summer, Cody along with a good few other main roster members in the crowd. He was appealing to Paige the most, to say sorry for being a git to her earlier. She was appluading him wildly along with the rest of the arena.<p>

It was the biggest moment of his long and colourful world-travelled career.

When he and Kevin had embraced.

It really hit him just how big this moment was.

Adrian got to his feet. Chest heaving in and out.

Their eyes blazed as they stared one another down.

Sami was still pissed off with Adrian.

Adrian looked mega pissed off with Sami.

Neither of them refused to budge.

But the entire WWE Universe watching along with all their co workers...

Sami gingerly extended his hand, not sure how to make the first move. The 'sassy independent ginger ninja' seemed to have left the room. He was all bashful and nervous. Like before he asked Adrian out a year ago.

Adrian scowled.

Sami's heart shattered.

Adrian suddenly aimed a kick at his outstretched hand.

Sami hissed in pain, inaudible to the cameras.

And then Adrian furiously pulled him into the tightest, biggest hug, in front of EVERYONE.

It took all Sami had to not break down and cry as he clutched his beloved tight to him. In front of the world. Or to kiss Adrian's face off.

"I love you," whispered Adrian feverishly into his ear, "I'm so sorry...so sorry..."

"Oh Ben...it's OK...I understand..."

"No...I was a total bastard to ya...it was honestly just to get you really fired up for tonight...I wanted to get you to hate me...even if it was just for a few hours."

"I know...I was being stupid...love you so much..." Sami then spilled into sniffled Arabic as his heart burst from his mouth.

He broke the hug, realising that people were looking and raised Adrian;'s arm, intensity etched all over his face. Adrian had just shown him affection not only AT WORK but on TV. That was enough to make him forgive the Geordie of all his misdeeds.

* * *

><p>In the stands..<p>

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Both Cody and Paige were like high school girls, cooing over the cuteness in the ring.

Summer just shook her head at their sappiness. But they were just such a cute couple.

"Do you think they'll notice if we ran in there?" Paige asked.

"They'll notice me," pouted Cody.

"So Samuel won;t be coming out to celebrate with us?" Paige complained.

"Only one place he's headed," Summer smirked.

"Oh yes," Cody chimed in, "Bouncing on Adrian';s dick whilst wearing his new title...ahh memories..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Paige smirked, "Now I know why you brought back the white Intercontinental title."

"Little me? What do you take me for?" Cody said with the naughtiest cute smile, sucking his thumb.

Summer went pink.

Why did Paige get so dirty around Cody?

"Because you're a shameless slapper and I love ya for it, that's why," Paige giggled, "Awww wook at wickle Sami...isn't he just the cutest little...I just want to smoosh his face right now."

"You said I was the cutest yesterday!" pouted Cody, "You'll be one of those mom's who has a favourite child."

"Depends on the day," smirked Paige.

Back in the ring, Kevin was helping Sami up the ramp.

And then suddenly gasps sounded as the stocky man knocked him down. Kevin began to viciously throw Sami off the apron and barriers several times. This was the chestnut Hunter had told him. Cliffhanger ending.

Sami looked utterly shocked.

"Sorry.." whispered Kevin as he threw Sami hard once more.

He then stormed out to a cacophony of boos.

And the show wrapped.

The crowds began to leave, buzzing. The general words amongst the throng were that the main roster shows will have to be bloody good to top this one. TLC had a lot riding on it.

Paige grabbed Cody...who grabbed Summer, not wanting Paige's girlfriend to feel left out..and the three made their way over to a devastated-looking Sami.

"Hello you.." Paige said, heaving the redhead up.

"Hey..." Sami whispered, "Oh hey Summer..."

He guiltily avoided her eyes, thinking Paige had bitched about him to her.

"Hey you," Summer smiled, "Match of the year..."

"Understatement of the century," Cody said, "Match of the decade."

"Shush," Sami said, "KEvin...what...why...what did he do that for? I bet it was fucking Rat Skank! Fucking poisoned my old friend against me?! I'll FUCKING KILL THE DIRTY FUCK..."

"Calm down...calm down, it';s just a heel turn," Paige said.

"Anyone could see that," COdy said, "It's cos he's got dirty images of Adrian in his head. Am I right?"

"You're the expert on being fucked in a belt," Sami sassed him.

"Damn straight, I invented it," Cody smirked, "You're gonna need to be creative."

"Well Saraya probably made a few new tricks with the Divas and NXT Women's belts," Sami teased.

Both girls went slightly pink.

"Ewww." Cody said.

"So, whose round?" Paige said as they headed up the ramp.

"Sorry girls, I'm engaged tonight," Sami said, now with eyes only for Adrian.

"Too right. I expect friction burns on Adrian';s cock," Cody beamed.

Summer winced.

"You lot had better all be at the Christmas party tomorrow," Sami ordered.

"Why else are we all here?" Paige said, "Duh. Baldy might not be coming..."

Sami rounded on Cody who looked sheepish.

"Why?"

"Cosjoshycantcome"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Cos Joshy can't come! I'll have nobody to kiss under the mistletoe!"

"Your wife?" Summer said.

"Not the same..." Cody avoided her eyes.

Paige just patted him on the head.

She exchanged a look with Sami and fiddled with her phone.

Cody totally missed that. He'd spent most of this week with Paige and Summer, well he and Dustin had at the recording of Tribute To The Troops yesterday. It had been the first year he'd done that without Josh with him. First of many without Josh this past six months. The time had been tough on their relationship but it wasn't over yet. He still was anti-TNA though. No matter who worked there. Cody might be a since-childhood Sting fan but that's as far as it went.

* * *

><p>Adrian was waiting in the foyer for Sami to emerge. Obviously they couldn't be too obvious, after all, you never knew what would get submitted to True Ring Rat Dirt these days. Even if half the posts were Dean Ambrose trolling the ridiculous site. Gossip travelled fast. Especially with Sami being besties with Cody.<p>

At last Sami appeared, signature flat cap on head, new belt over his shoulder, signature Rancid tee on, and naughty smile on his pretty face.

"Hey," he beamed.

"Wotcha," Adrian replied, unsure whether to act affectionate.

Sami continued to look, his smile faltering just slightly.

Adrian took the signs and nervously took the redhead's hand, leading him out to the car. Now Sami was grinning from ear to ear. But Adrian guessed he owed Sami big time. Which made him yet more nervous as he didn't know if Sami had any naughty plans for him. He remembered the make-up sex following their beach bust up. Sami had played the old mind games then too.

"Love you," Sami said.

"Love you too."

"Show me Ben."

"But...people looking..."

"Ben...no more excuses."

"But.."

"No."

Sami stood in front of Adrian and pressed his lips to the Brit's. Adrian was scarlet in the face but began to kiss back right there in the foyer of Full Sail. Actually, he was finding he didn;t give as much of a toss as he thought. That hug they had on TV pretty much told anyone with half a brain all they needed to know.

"What took you so long?" asked the Brit as they headed out into the parking lot.

"Aiden and Baron...massive bust up, had to mop up Artiste's tears," Sami complained, "Aiden's gotten really jealous. Accusing Baron of touching up Dillinger in their match. I don't know what's possessed Aiden lately. Baron can't so much as speak to any of the guys without sending Aiden into a bitchfit."

Adrian was about to make a joke but then his common sense caught him and told him that would NOT be a good idea. Not after what he'd done the past few days, no scrap that, weeks.

"Probably since Gotch shagged Graves again?" Adrian suggested.

"Probably," Sami said, shrugging, "I love Aiden but his jealousy issues are getting out of control. Just because his tag partner is content dipping it in Rat Skank's dirty hole doesn't mean Baron wants to."

An audible smack was heard just out of sight in the car park.

Then the pale-skinned, gangling figure of Aiden English stormed by into the security lights. He turned to the direction in which he'd come.

"YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN WAY HOME BARON!" he screamed.

"Should we?" asked Adrian.

"No," Sami said, "For once, I'm not intefering. Fergal's right. I play cupid too much. Take me home."

Adrian had an idea.

He threw an arm around Sami's shoulders and another under the redhead's long legs, heaving him up bridal style. It was no Officer And Gentleman but Sami was bowled over. Oh Adrian. His eyes shone with elation as he was carried across the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Baron Corbin eyed them with envy. If only he had a relationship like that. He was only talking to Dillinger, checking he hadn't botched his finishing move in the match (he hadn't) and Aiden had flown into a rage, not listening to his explanations and then slapping him in the car park for not being sorry enough. Sometimes the former NFL player wondered if dating guys was easier than dating women.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is your sidekick?" asked Adrian, "Almost weird seeing you without him these days."<p>

"Fergal is as we speak preparing for a hot date with Wade," Sami said triumphantly, "Mind you, between you and me, Fergal has so much sexual frustration to work out I feel sorry for Barrett. He'll be lucky they don't carry him out on a stretcher."

"Or maybe Devitt doesn't use his knickers as ankle warmers on the first date?" Adrian remarked as he approached his car.

"You don't know him like I do," Sami smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," giggled Sami, "Just when he hasn't had any for a while, he gets er...vigorous."

"You know way too much," Adrian sighed, unlocking the boot of the car and putting Sami down to sling his sports bag inside it. He opened the passenger door like a chauffeur.

"Thank you," simpered Sami.

"How did you get here?" asked Adrian.

"Rode in with Fergal, good job everything worked out really."

"Behave."

Adrian climbed in beside him, starting the engine and backing out.

Adrian could feel Sami's lustful gaze as he crossed the threshold of their home later on. Somehow he didn't think they'd be going far tonight. In terms of other rooms besides the bedroom anyway.

"I'm gonna go shower," the Geordie said.

"Wait for me," Sami purred.

"Only if you want..."

"I do want...very much..." The redhead's eyes flashed with lust. All the testosterone that rushed through his veins during the match had built up. He had PLANS. And woe betide Adrian if he dared prevent them from being carried out.

He text Finn.

_If you don't come in walking like John Wayne tomorrow I will be disappointed in you x_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Fergal D**_

_What makes you think my knickers are already off ;) I've got class unlike you :P Anyway I don't expect to see Pac tomorrow...he'll be in A&E with a broken pelvis LOL x_

Sami smirked naughtily. Oh well, occupational hazard.

He heard the shower running and stomped towards it like a jaguar stalking a cornered wildebeest. He licked his lips and began to shed his clothes.

Adrian was whistling Sami's earworm of a theme as he pulled his hair out of it's tight bun and stepped into the warm water. Ahhhhhhh. After a hardgoing night at the office, this was just what Dr Sampson ordered. He didn't hear the door slowly open and the predatory footfalls of the stalking redhead.

But he did notice the shampoo bottle being snatched roughly from his hand.

"Hey.."

But his protest was silenced with a fierce kiss.

And the grinding of pale ivory, downy flesh against his.

Sami moaned against his lips.

Before sinking to his knees.

Adrian gasped and fell against the shower wall as Sami got to work. Well he DID post to thewrestlingsexconfessions ages ago (Sami that was) about he wanted to stick his head between Adrian Neville's thighs and give him the best blow job he'd ever had. Of course he'd done that countless times but you know.

"Wait..." gasped the Brit.

Sami just moaned and sucked harder, deep throating him.

None of the cute, sensual Sami tonight. Oh no.

Full on Minx Sami Mode.

No refunds given.

"So...oh fuck...now you're the champion...I'm your sex slave?" gasped Adrian.

"Mmm-hmm.."

"Even at work?"

"Mmm-hmm."

No stopping him was there?

Adrian made to grab the now-wet red head of hair but Sami would not budge. Fuck. The Brit pulled again more forcefully, reluctantly causing Sami to release him. The mischeivous eyes sparkled up at him as the lascivious tongue licked the russet-bristled lips.

"In the bedroom now." Adrian snarled.

Sami's smirk just widened.

He stepped out of the shower and began to towell himself dry.

"You go on ahead," Sami said innocently, eyes flashing with evil intentions, "I'll be just two seconds."

"I hope not," Adrian smirked.

"In the bedroom. Now."

"Yes boss," teased Adrian. He wrapped a towel around himself and climbed onto the bed. At last. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake tonight. But he was sure Sami would force him to. Sometimes he wondered if he had some weird form of Stockholm Syndrome by being with such a dominant force like Sami. But Sami wasn't some power-crazed psycho. Just vocal about how he liked to be treated. And he was really the nicest guy in that locker room. Even if he had a gob on him sometimes.

At last Sami appeared.

With nothing on apart from his NXT title clasped around his trim waist.  
>"How do I look?" he purred.<p>

"Hot," Adrian said.

"I'm keeping this on Ben," Sami whispered, crawling onto the bed onto Adrian, eyes shining, "Feels so good against my naked skin.."

Just when Adrian though Sami was going to mount him, the redhead reached under the bed, teasingly wiggling so his smooth, white ass was right in Adrian's face, and re-emerged witha brown bottle.

"You don't do poppers..." Adrian breathed.

"You're gonna see a new side to me tonight," Sami smirked, taking a huge sniff and wincing at the rush to his head, "I can be just as nasty as the next slutty gay."

"You've spent too much time with Cody," Adrian sighed.

"That boy knows how to get the hottest sex life, like it or lump it," Sami said, "And I said a prayer in the bathroom. On your knees Ben."

He took another sniff of poppers and moaned.

Before getting onto all fours, pushing his title belt so the big bronze X was now on his back.

"Take me," he moaned, "Do me."

"Least let me see your face," Adrian hissed.

Sami just made an even more slutty shape.

Adrian realised that as usual, he didn't give the orders. Sami was in control.

The redhead wriggled back, his pert, pale bottom now right in the Brit's face, indicating what he wanted. And Adrian had no choice but to dive right into the smooth globes of ivory flesh and start eating Sami out.

The redhead moaned and whimpered sensually. Why didn't he get this more often? Damn the Brit was just too good at this. Too fucking good. Garbled Arabic spilled from Sami's lips. Adrian just continued with yet more gusto. It was unspeakably hot hearing Sami's mother tongue burst forth in the bedroom. If he could get Sami speaking only Arabic and zero English until they were done, he knew he'd done good.

"يا بن ، يرجى اتخاذ لي! ", whined Sami.

"What did you say?" whispered Adrian.

Sami turned over his shoulder, shooting glittering, dilated eyes at him.

"I said take me," he purred, "Now."

Adrian obediently reached under the bed (it was a bit of a mess under there) for the bottle of lubricant. NEarly out. Which was, he supposed a good sign.

"That wasn't a request Ben, it was an order," snarled Sami.

Not that Adrian had had much experience with men besides Sami and Corey Graves' disgusting chat up lines, but he was convinced that a bottom shouldn't be this dominant. Sami ALWAYS wore the pants. The Brit began to slick himself up liberally as Sami, still in that wanton position, took yet another hit of poppers, addicted to the instant head rush and feeling of relaxation throughout his entire body.

Adrian then kneeled back up behind the crouching tiger, and slowly began to enter him.

"Ohhhhh...hurry up..."

"Don't wanna hurt, been a long day.." Adrian whispered.

Sami responded by wriggling back hard, crying out as he was penetrated deeper and deeper until...yes...his cheeks were flush with the shorter Brit's pelvis. Oh fuck yes. Now he truly knew what 'do me like a slut' felt like. Why hadn't he done it doggy style sooner? They'd always done missionary, in fact every other position possible apart from the most obvious one. And the belt felt so cool and hard against his soft skin. He wanted this to be hot, hard, fast, and naughty. Shed his sensual Arab demeanour for once.

"Oh fuck..." gasped Adrian. He was now feeling out of his depth. Even after all this time with the naughty redhead.

"Pull my fucking hair," snarled Sami, "Break me, Ben. That's a fucking order."

"OK..."

Instantly the sound of thick muscular thighs smashing against slimmer, paler ones filled the room, mixed with the shameless cries leaving Sami's throat; his knuckles white as he gripped the mattress, taking this pounding like the champ he literally was. Oh yes. He was just as good as any of the other gays in this company. Fuck yes. He wanted to be owned. He wanted the Geordie to go alpha on him. Fuck it, he wanted to be dominated.

"Oh YES...YES!" he yelled, amazed how he still remained spewing out English, "Don't you fucking stop, don't you dare stop!"

Adrian just grunted and growled, relishing being the big bad man in bed. Sami was begging to be dominated. And he was more than happy.

Sami leaned up against him, whining savagely against his lips, begging for a kissing. Adrian instantly devoured those soft bristled lips. And then Sami clenched around him, causing him to gasp. The redhead grabbed a tuft of Adrian's long hair.

"Do me like you hate me Ben. Even better. Imagine I'm Rat Skank."

"Huh?" Adrian was gobsmacked.

"I mean it," Sami ordered, chest heaving in and out, his cock throbbing, "Throw me down like the cheapest skank you can think of."

And suddenly he found himself with a face full of duvet as he was pinned to the bed by the Brit. His red hair pulled out by the roots as his prostate took yet more of a battering. Yes! YES! FUck yeah! He began to scream.

SLAP.

Yes. Spank him some more.

Oh yes. More.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

He reared right back...oh fuck the pressure on his prostate increased/...keep going...oh yes he was going to come...make him come...please...

Suddenly he screamed the most taboo Arabic curses as his climax ripped through him and sprayed the duvet beneath his battered body.  
>Adrian had no idea what he said but seeing the redhead shoot hands free yet again was enough to keep him moving and drive him ever closer to the edge himself. Fuck yes...oh fuck...he bellowed loudly as he buried himself deep inside the spent body beneath him, exploding right inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Adrian was whistling to himself the next morning as he feverishly tidied the kitchen to show home standard. After last night (he was sore everywhere this morning. Sami was hard work in the ring and in bed..) he was glad it was a day off. But ugh it was the bloody works Christmas do tonight. So back to Full Sail yet again later. From what he heard in the locker room a few main roster people were swinging by, based on the awesomeness of last night's pay per view.<p>

"Shit,.." he could smell something catching.

He sprinted to the pan on the hob. He was attempting ful medammes, a traditional Syrian breakfast dish. He'd looked it up on the net and it looked easy enough. Just took forever. But too late, it was sticking to the pan. Bloody thing was too hot.

He checked his phone one more time.

Ah fuck it. Sami would appreciate the sentiment even if Middle Eastern chefs would queue up to stab him for this travesty of an attempt at their culture. He tipped what hadn't burned into a bowl, lopped on some yoghurt and hummus along with olive oil...hey this cooking shit wasn;t too bad once you had a vague idea what you were doing...he finished by placing some dates onto a saucer next to it.

Right, coffee...even Adrian could manage that...instant will ahve to do. Hang on. He'd watched Sami do this enough. Where was that stuff? Ah. Glass bottle. Orange flower water. Personally the Brit thought it was like drinking perfume but again, Sami's culture. He splashed some of the overpoweringly flowery-smelling water into the mug of coffee and slowly lugged the tray upstairs into the bedroom. Sami was still fast asleep, one naked leg peeping out from the covers.

Adrian was showered and dressed. Even he wouldn't attempt to prep food naked. Even if Sami ordered him to. He shook the snoozing redhead.

"Mmmf..." Sami looked so precious, his hair mussed and rubbing his eyes before shooting that glower onto Adrian, "You know I hate it when you wake me up Ben."

"Sorry," Adrian replied, "Just wanted to get you something..."

He produced the tray.

Instantly the redhead's eyes lit up and the cutest smile lifted his face.

"Did you...make this for me?"

"Buggered it up mind...but yeah...I did...it's supposed to be that stuff you rave about...full madams or something...the bean stuff...the stuff you made me after the first time we..."

"_Ful medamme_," corrected Sami, "And yes...awwww who cares if it's still a bit hard...you tried...that's what matters.."

He swigged the coffee.

"Instant.." he sideyed Adrian jokingly, "Ben...you're wonderful...come sit..."

Adrian climbed on the bed next to him.

Sami picked up a date and fed it to him. The Brit bit into it...mmm...they were good ones...like toffees.

Sami politely placed the bowl of bean mush on the side and pinned the Brit down, straddling him. He picked up another date and placed it to Adrian's lips. This was far more delicious - a slab of sadly-clothed British beef beneath his naked body first thing.

"Your food will go cold," remarked Adrian.

"I have all I want right here," purred Sami, "Want another date? Or would you like to feast on me instead?"

Damn. Adrian was getting turned on.

He thought last night would have sated Sami for a couple of DAYS. Apparently not.

* * *

><p><strong>NAUGHTY SAMI. I love writing him so much. He's so fucking cute and smooshable...I just can't. And even it makes me unpopular, I can;t get enough of Finn Balor and his clumsiness. Yes we saw his darker side in the previous chapter but Miz gets on everyone's tits anyway so probably deserving.<strong>

**At the moment we've only had cameos from the mistress of distress Paige, her girlfriend and ickle Coddles. Oh and Wade of course. We'll see more main roster couples in Part Two. Yes, even Sheasaro possibly if people are nice to me ;) After all did Finn lay Wade after the show?**


	25. Christmas Special Part 2

**Christmas Special: Part Two**

_Watched TLC. Dolph, Luke, Dean, Bray and Nikki were the stars. But I still loved NXT more, sorry! Well I see TRRD have already attacked me within 24 hours of posting...but let's not go there. It's my freaking story, it's fiction (bit like their blog) and I'll write what I want. Well I promised main roster couples here, so main roster you shall get. Imagine the biggest hot mess of a typical work Christmas party and that's what you'll get. Oh and I must implore y'all to have Fairytale Of New York ready to play on Spotify/Youtube/iTunes/your player of choice for the penultimate closing scenes for maximum effect :D_

* * *

><p>In the Orlando hotel restaurant, Paige, Summer and their solitary gay bestie, Cody, were sat at a table.<p>

Cody knew the two girls had been up all night and he'd been MOST envious that he hadn't got his beloved man to hold him. Even his wife was still on the road. But she had let him go away with the girls to NXT.

_Snapchat from Sami Zayn_

Oh God.

A cheeky nude with the caption 'Great night last night ;P'

Paige looked at her phone.

"Oh GOD...does that boy have NO concept of time of day..."

"Did he just send you a shot of his naked ass?" Cody pouted.

"Yes," Paige complained, "I am going to slap his arse when I see him."

"He'll enjoy it," Cody said.

"Only if it's Adrian," Summer chimed in, "And trust me she hit's hard."

"Yes I know. I heard the screams," smirked Cody.

"Behave or i'm telling wifey," Paige scowled, wagging her finger at him.

"You and whose army?" smirked Cody. It was very much like he was their hyped-up child today. He poured a second bowlful of Boo-berry cereal.

"How does he eat all those carbs and still have the body of a gay porn stud?" bemoaned Summer.

"Because I have the sexual appetite of a gay porn stud?" Coy blue eyes over a large greedy spoonful of the lurid blue sugary cereal.

"I don't know who's worse...him or Samuel," sighed Paige, "I'm sure if I snapchatted him my tits he'd be the first to complain."

"No, I'd be the first to complain, you get enough pervy comments on your Instagram girl," Summer said.

Paige went pink.

Summer when she was that slightly bossy...swoon.

Cody, observant as ever, spotted this. And grinned naughtily.

He sent a sneaky snapchat to Sami of the two girls with the caption _'Summer = bossy.. Paige = moist_ *wink emojis*

Paige looked at her phone just as Sami sent her a new Snapchat.

It was a 'disapproving face' shot and he was holding a bottle of water with the charming caption _'Thirsty much Saraya?'_

Paige slammed her phone down.

"Where is he? I'll murder him!" she complained as Summer howled with laughter. The tenacious young Brit then rounded on Cody who was munching on his cereal still, looking the picture of innocence.

"What?" he chirped.

"You...by the time I've finished telling your wife, you will be getting no Christmas presents and no new video games for the next ten years!" she hissed.

"Like to see you try." Cody was busy doing his daily stalk of Josh Mathews' twitter. His face suddenly looked like it had been carved out of Mount Rushmore and he exhaled sharply through his nose.

"What's wrong?" asked Summer.

"Nothing."

Cody's voice was harder than usual.

"What time's this party then?"

"Er...from eight o'clock," Paige said, "Sure you're OK?"

"Fine."

"You can't fool us, that's what most chicks do when they're blatantly not," Summer put in.

Cody just huffed.

Paige had an inkling. Man trouble? She checked out Josh's Twitter. Ah. Tweeting with Rockstar Spud all the time. And implying Robbie E was his room mate. OK now she could understand why he was pissed off. Robbie E was friends with Corey.

"Ah..." she said.

"What?" spat Cody.

"Something to do with his new room mate?" Summer said.

"Bingo." Cody was spitting venom.

"Maybe let him explain before you jump to conclusions..." Paige began.

"What's there to explain? He fucking stabbed me right in the back. All this time...all the nasty shit that Pauly D knock off said to me..you...he's fucking besties with that piece of shit Graves...and Josh is actually friends with him.."

He felt sick. Betrayed.

"I'm sure there's a reason for it...maybe it's for an angle.." Paige began.

"Whatever. Robbie E is fucking TRASH."

Cody threw his phone down. He was so angry he was tempted to block Josh and keep a silence. Really get inside his head. But deep down he knew he couldn't lose him again. Especially with differing employers names on their paychecks now. It wasn't worth it. Cody's insistence on having the last word had got him into trouble too often. And if he and Josh broke up/fell out before Christmas..

"Even if he can't make it, just enjoy the party," Summer attempted, "Even if it's bad."

"How bad are they?" Cody hissed.

"Well, usually it's a few dodgy pies and a disco," Paige remarked, "You show up, throw up and bog off home."

"Might stay in then," pouted Cody, "Haven't exactly sold it to me."

"But we'll be there," Paige said, "I'm sure many of the other guys will be too. Let your hair down."

"And watch everyone have a midnight kiss under the mistletoe whilst I sit alone?"

"I know it's not the same but bring Brandi," Summer said.

"But..."

"No buts mister, you're the self-proclaimed party queen. Bring the bad bitch back."

Cody considered this. Yes. He will. Why not? He was Regina George of WWE damnit. Dress to KILL. Dance them all into submission. Pick the music.

"Be there or be square bitches," he sassed after a silence, removing his lenseless glasses, "I don't need no old man to tie this ass down."

"Samuel will take care of you," Paige said.

"Just don't let my champagne glass run dry."

* * *

><p>Sami was at home, picking his outfit for the party. Well to a point. He wasn't a designer label whore like some he could mention but he wanted to look the part as a new champ. Everyone will want a piece of him tonight. Not that sort.<p>

Adrian strolled in, whistling and buttoning up a flash navy shirt. Fred Perry of course.

"You still not decided?" he asked, "It starts in half hour."

"Dunno whether to just keep it casual or make an effort," Sami sighed.

"Make an effort," Adrian said.

"Is that Fred Perry?" teased Sami.

"And?"

"Don't lecture me on fashion, Ben."

"We go through this every year...but why do you go to these things if you don't celebrate Christmas? And you don't drink?"

"You don't need to get wasted to have fun Ben."

"Says the lad who makes Spruce Beer?"

"Well as you lot say, season of good will," Sami grinned, still in just a sexy red set of briefs as he gestured to a big bag of bottles, "I might just show up like this."

"You dare..."

"You'll have to spank me Ben."

"No. Put something on PLEASE."

A loud knocking on the door.

"Who the hell's that?" Adrian asked.

"Oh that'll be Fergal," Sami said.

"Why don't he just move in? He's here more than his own gaff!"

"Answer the door Ben."

"Yes dear," snarked Adrian, running downstairs to get the door. He pulled it open.

"Alright?" Finn grinned, dressed to the absolute nines in a fitted pale blue button down (showing off his killer pecs) and tight black jeans that left nothing to the imagination, "Got some tins."

He shoved a box of Guinness (how predictable) into Adrian's hands and dashed up the stairs. The Geordie sighed and went to stick it in the fridge.

Finn sprinted upstairs and into the bedroom. He playfully slapped Sami's breif-clad bottom.

"Watch it you," teased Sami, hugging his partner-in-crime and former indie friend, "Help me. I can't decide what to wear."

"Something that'll get you noticed?"

"You calling me boring? Bitch. Bet you only just got out of bed."

Finn snorted.

"Chance would be a fine thing."

"What? You mean you didn't shag him?!" Adrian re-appeared in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"No. I'm not a slag."

"You disappoint me. Going soft in your old age?" Sami teased, umming and ahhing over the shirt pile. Ahh fuck it. He picked the white one he wore to Jericho's podcast and pulled it on, along with some of his more expensive jeans. After dousing himself in cologne, the redhead finished his look with his signature flat cap.

Adrian was tying his hair up in the mirror and placing his glasses on. He intended on getting fucking wasted tonight and thought the specs would be less hassle. He'd heard over the grapevine that Cesaro would be there and needed Dutch courage to stand up to that long streak of piss. He was convinced the Swiss would put the moves on Sami and he might be muscular, but Adrian was also short. So the beer would add inches.

"So tell all Fergal, I was expecting you to come in barely walking!"

"Cold feet," Finn shrugged, "I was knackered."

"You?"

"OK I wanted to wait till tonight. Got you lot as wingmen if it all goes arse-up."

"Oh no, you are waking up in Barrett's bed tomorrow night if it's the last thing you do!" Sami said, "Don't disappoint me, Devitt."

"Isn't Sheamus coming?" Adrian put in.

"Oh..." Finn looked crushed. The ex. Now Wade won't even look at him.

"Sheamus is dating Claudio now and they're coming as a couple," Sami admonished Adrian, spotting the shit-stirring afoot, "And if Barrett even looks at Sheamus, Fergal will dive in and eat his face."

Finn blushed.

"Is Ziggler coming?" he said with a mischeivous grin.

"Behave," snarled Sami.

"I'm not wearing any knickers," smirked Finn, "Too many Guinnesses and I'm anyones.."

"Good boy," Sami slapped the Irishman;s back.

Adrian facepalmed. Why did Finn say he wore 'knickers'? So embarrassing.

"Anyway, you should be looking after Hideo, better hope Graves doesn't spike his sake," Adrian said, a slight smile on his face, "I bet he's on the prowl tonight."

"Rat Skank makes the moves on anyone, I'm spiking his drink with Exlax," Sami said, and he fished a box out of his bag of spruce beer.

Adrian facepalmed. Oh God. It was going to a night to remember.

"Pac , get us a beer lad," Finn made himself comfy on the bed.

Adrian huffed and went downstairs to retrieve two Guinnesses and an OJ for Sami.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Stephen," Cesaro complained as Sheamus faffed around looking for his shoes, "We'll miss the food."<p>

"I shouldn't be going out on me jollies when I'm supposed to be recovering," the Irishman complained, "You do realise Ste's going?"

"So?" Cesaro said, "You said yourself, you need to face him."

"I know we're still mates but you know, he;s been away for so long...anyway isn't YOUR ex gonna be there?"

"Which one?" Cesaro half-smirked. Sheamus was making him sound a real player.

"Our new NXT Champion. I know you're talking to him again. Neville's not happy."

"We're friends and Neville will just have to accept that...ugh your collar's not straight."

He fiddled with Sheamus' shirt collar and undid the badly-done-up waistcoat. Honestly. Sheamus wore such nice clothes and yet couldn't dress himself properly. The Swiss had to do everything around here. He re-buttoned the waistcoat.

"You never know," he quipped, "Get a few cheap lagers in Barrett, he might proposition us for that 3 way."

Sheamus gave a pained smile.

"Look," he sighed, "I like Stuey a lot still. But he's a mate now. Open relationships are a bad idea."

"It's how you got me," Cesaro cut in.

"Yes. And how you get them is how ya lose'em. Ditto Bryan. Oh, he'll be there too. All his old indie mates are there...Devitt...Steen...you...Rollins...Ambrose.."

Cesaro smirked.

"What's the face for?"

"Devitt...oh Devitt. I'll keep him away from you. Otherwise you'll be locked in a drinking battle."

"Just because we're both Irish...mind what you say you racist twat." Sheamus had a playful smile on his face as he said that.

"Don't show me up tonight Stephen," Cesaro said, "It's our first appearance as a couple since you got sidelined." He pecked the bristled cheek and moved Sheamus' flat cap (funny how redheads in flat caps and beards did it for the Swiss!) to just the right angle.

* * *

><p>The Student's Union bar at Full Sail University had been reserved for the NXT Christmas Party tonight and the tables were all set. A few of the developmental roster had arrived early and the food tables were beginning to fill up.<p>

The Total Divas camera crew unfortunately were also in attendance.

Wade Barrett was enjoying a cold beer at his table. He was a bit miffed that Finn had taken a rain check on their casual pint at the pub last night, considering the lad supposedly had a massive crush on him. The Englishman was also trying to not let the fact that Sheamus and Cesaro were coming along tonight bother him. He decided that he was going to make the moves on Finn. Show how much he'd moved on. OK judging by the table settings it was him, Cena, Nikki Bella, Orton (oh whoopee), Sheamus and Cesaro so Awkward O' Bloody Clock from the off.

He necked his beer. Wet the baby;'s head.

He strolled to the bar.

"Alright mate, chuck us another Coors, cheers," he said, leaning on the bar just as he spied John Cena arrive with Nikki on his arm, mugging for the Total Divas crew. Randy looked stony faced behind him, obviously pissed off that he had to pretend to be going stag tonight until those E! morons buggered off home.

"BArrett, how';s it going man," drawled John, slapping him on the back, "Got some bad news for us?"

"Yes, you're stuck with me, my ex and my ex's new fella," Wade smirked, "Get your cameras to film that. Oh alright love.." He amiably gave Nikki a one armed hug.

"Soon as Brianna gets here I'll leave you boys to it," the Divas Champion said.

"Could always sit and drink with us," Randy's false smile almost cracked his face. John glared at him.

Nikki rolled her eyes. She was a little sick of Orton's little-girl games. She got enough of that at work with AJ. C'mon Nattie...where was she?

"Alright Randy mate, long time no see," Wade said.

"Barrett," rumbled Randy, nodding before turning to bar, "Long Island Iced Tea buddy and make it quick."

John rolled his eyes.

"I'm just gonna go fix my hair," Nikki said before making a big show of kissing John for the cameras and departing.

"Am I allowed to exist now Cena?" snarled Randy.

"Randal, please try and enjoy yourself, the crew are only here for the first hour," John said, "And then you can make out with me all you want."

"Good cos I am getting that dance with you," Randy said, "Make that two Iced Teas buddy."

He flashed his plastic at the barman.

"Put it on Randy CENA's tab," he snapped.

"Sure thing sir," the barman said.

"No..." Wade was floored, "You married?! What the bloody HELL?! When was this?"

"No," chuckled John, "He's taken to doing that everywhere we go..it makes him happy and it is kinda cute."

He slapped Randy's head.

"Do that again Cena and you'll wear your drink," snapped the Viper, taking the drinks from the barman. He took a large gulp and shuddered.

"Cheers," Wade said, clinking his beer bottle with both of them.

John wanted to get Randy to loosen up. So the big hulk manfully padded over and hugged the Viper from behing, peppering his neck with kisses. Randy lightly moaned and leaned in, a smile lifting his handsome face.

"Hey," John purred, "We gonna slap a smile on that face now? Just tolerate it. Nicole is a lovely girl. Think of her as an adopted sister. As soon as that damn crew goes, you can sit on my lap."

"Might just do that...seeing you lift Show last week...did bad things to me," Randy rumbled, "Love you Johnny."

"Love you too. Now chill out, enjoy the show."

"Might enjoy it more if you took your shirt off."

John shook his head and flashed the dimples.

"Maybe after a few more beers."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Oh please," Wade snarked, "You two are making me sick."

"Then naff off," John replied in the most hideous attempt at some form of English accent.

"Don';t even try it Cena," Wade smirked, unbuttoning his smart black shirt a little, "Lads. Need your advice."

"Oh?" John grinned, "Have you still not slept with Devitt?"

"Who else knows?!" snapped the Brit, wind now taken out of his sails and his cheeks pink.

"Cody's a blabbermouth," John said, "Even the roadies know Devitt fancies the pants off you."

"Jesus..." Wade buried his face in his hands, "I'm gonna go sit down. Bleedin' hungry."

"He's more shit up about having to face his ex," Randy remarked as the tall Brit left to go sit down.

"Randal...no drama."

"Why?" Randy had the naughtiest smirk going, "It's fun for me. Where's Devitt sitting."

"How do I know? Oh sup Breeze. Going stag?"

The blonde model had just walked by the bar.

"Oh hey man," he said, shaking John;s hand, "Didn't realise you were coming. Nah ain't going stag, Big Cass collared CJ on the way in."

"You guys doing good?" asked John.

"Yeah, doing good thanks man..oh just a cheap beer bro, thanks...yeah. I'm gonna go get my seat...two bucks did you say? Awesome bro...catch you later Cena."

"Chatting up the younger models?" snarled Randy.

"I'm just being nice, chill," John said.

* * *

><p>Sami, Adrian and Finn were striding into the bar. Immediately Sami spoitted Wade sat at a table on his phone.<p>

"Now's your chance," he shoved Finn ahead of him, causing the Irishman to trip clumsily.

"Hey! Let me make my own decisions."

"Just do as he says pal," Adrian grinned, "Be easier for you. And for me."

"And if I don't, Saraya will," teased Sami.

"Yes. I know," pouted Finn, "Give us that homebrew you made. Might need it to face Wade...oh man..." he swooned as he took in Wade in that very smart black shirt. Damn he looked SO fine tonight.

"Glass of water for Devitt," smirked Adrian.

"Ice bucket more like," Sami said, "THirsty bitch."

"Wouldn't you be...oh jesus...come to me Daddy..." moaned Finn.

"How many Guinnesses has he had?!" Sami rounded on Adrian.

"Half the box...well I'm not his bloody mam!" Adrian complained.

"Give him brewer's droop, smart move Ben," Sami scolded.

Finn made a big show of walking past Wade's table and perched at the bar, his pert bottom stuck out.

"That's the real Fergal coming out," Sami said proudly, "When he wants something, he gets it."

"If he doesn't crack his head open...if he gets that pissed he'll just keep falling over," Adrian remarked.

"Oh SAMUEL?" came that all-too-familar East Anglia accent that announced the arrival of the entire Total Divas cast.

"Cheap wine and cheaper perfume, sounds like Saraya's here," teased Sami, turning to be met with not only Paige, but Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan (who just looked amused), Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Eva Marie, Cameron, Summer and Alicia Fox.

After the NXT golden couple exchanged hellos with all divas, both superstars (who spent a good five minutes praising Sami and Adrian for their performances last night), Paige lingered, gripping Summer's arm.

"We'll be there in five minutes!" she called. The English girl was looking extra gorgeous tonight in a tight, short black dress, fishnets and knee high black boots. Summer's eyes were all over her. Paige was still sporting her signature reverse Snapback but it was black to match her attire and her hair was extra backcombed and wavy tonight.

She hugged Sami and giggled.

"We've already been to two bars," SUmmer said, "I'm sitting with the boys tonight. Ambrose and Rollins."

"Are you leaving Total Divas?" Sami asked.

"Might be, you'll have to wait and see," the blonde said, "Girl, I'm getting a drink."

"You better come sit with me," Paige ordered, before kissing her on the lips.

"I will. Once I've exhausted talking about the game," Summer said.

"White wine spritzers for Paige," Adrian teased.

"Spruce beer Saraya?" Sami smirked, offering her the bag of bottles as Summer went inside.

"Oh Samuel have I ever told you how much I love you?" Paige squeaked, taking two.

"Greedy mare," Adrian teased.

"Taking one home for mum," Paige hit back before slipping them in her handbag, "So. Did Devitt get laid last night?"

"No," Sami sighed.

"Good. SHouldn't drop your knickers on the first date," Paige said.

"There was no date, he chickened out."

"Well we can't have that," Paige said.

"Leave the poor bastard alone!" cut in Adrian.

"Ben!" Sami snapped his fingers, "Take the spruce beer to the bar. Now."

"Yes dear," the Geordie snarked, taking the bag and shuffling inside.

"So we all good?" Paige asked, "You've got him obeying you again."

"Perfect..." sighed Sami wistfully, "Last night was just amazing..."

"Yes I know we saw the Snapchats," Paige teased, "Baldy might not come...man trouble."

"Man trouble?" came a lisp and dressed in full Stardust regalia, face paint and all, Cody came striding in. The sass and swagger of old was back, "Bitch I don't need a man to have a good time."

"Hi Baldy," Paige pecked him, "Didn't think you were coming."

"A chance to shake what my mamma gave, I'm there bitches," COdy sassed, the contact lenses hiding the pain in his blue eyes, "Sami...thought you'd have made more effort.."

"You came in your work clothes!" Sami hit back.

"Cccckkkhh.." A Stardust teeth-baring hiss in the face. Cody smelled nice. He was wearing Josh's favourite Paul Smith cologne, "Where's the drinks?"

"Bar.." Sami said.

COdy walked inside.

Paige tapped a text.

_How long you gonna be? x_

Buzz buzz

_Just parked up. Feels so weird being back here...sure they'll be OK with this? x_

Paige showed Sami.

Sami smiled.

"Providing Rat Skank doesn't see him, we might just get away with this," he said.

* * *

><p>Daniel Bryan was enjoying being here. He'd been mingling and chatting to several of the NXT talent. And it was good to see Cena again he deduced. Randy still flatly refused to talk to him but after what happened earlier in the year it was for the best. Daniel wanted to forget that side of him ever existed. He was happy and content as a married man now. Even when the inevitable arrival of Sheamus happened, he wasn't going to bother. He'll be totaly civil and adult.<p>

A slap on his back.

"Bryan...how's it going man...good to see ya."

Seth Rollins.

Daniel beamed and manfully returned the greeting.

"Not bad, not bad," he said, "We're not staying long, still taking it easy. Just wanted to show my face and see all the guys. Where's your other half?"

"Hey...I'm right here.." came a voice and Daniel almost keeled over as he caught sight of an almost unrecognisable Dean. His unruly hair had been straightened and he was wearing lenseless Ray Bans, plus a delightfully ugly Christmas jumper.

"Jesus I could have walked right by you.." he chuckled, shaking Dean';s hand, "How's the neck?"

"It was a work," Dean said, "I'm obviously good at acting."

Seth just grinned.

"Anyway we're gonna go sit down," he said, "Just wanted to say hey. Catch up over some beers later?"

Dean grabbed Seth's hand.

"Later," Daniel said. Awww. It was good see his old Ring Of Honor buddies happy after the drama they'd been through. He'd seen his former best friend Cody arrive, alone. He wasn;t sure whether to bury the hatchet or not because he'd been out and out rude last time. He'd avoided Cody when he was Raw GM the other week. Maybe he should go make it up.

"Brie...just gonna go...see someone," he said.

"You should go talk to him," Brie said, spotting the direction in which her shaggy-haired husband's eyes went, "He misses you. You were such good friends."

"I know but he's also a walking reminder of...those days," Daniel said.

"Move on." Brie said more forcefully. She actually got to her feet and steered him towards the lonely Stardust, propping up the bar with a Cosmopolitan in his hand.

"Hey.." Daniel said. He'd never felt so sheepish.

"Oh. Hi Bryan. Nice of you to remember I exist," spat Cody.

Daniel sighed.

"Look...I know you wanna kick my ass but I'm just trying to say...sorry for being a dick," he said.

"Damn right I wanna kick your ass. I don't care how over you are," Cody snarled, "You abused my friendship! All because you couldn't cope with being a CHEAT."

"Hey that's not necessary.."

"Why? Your wife doesn't deserve your player ass. She's been more of a friend to me than you ever were!"

"You're a grown man Cody. Stop acting like a child. That's what puts people off hanging out with you."

"How dare you..."

Cody got right in his face.

"Oh," Daniel went on, still stung from the rebuttal, "I heard about you and Curtis. Is that why you make friends with guys? Reel them in and then bed them? You're a bigger manipulator than most."

"You..." Cody's eyes filled with tears. That was harsh.

"Truth hurts, huh?"

Cody wasn't about to be talked down to like this. Even if the little bearded man's words happened to be true. What must he have looked like?

"Fine..." he hissed, "You win."

"This isn't about winning," Daniel said, "Look...can we just...draw a line under this?"

"If you want," Cody sighed, "So...friends?"

"Friends.."

Cody hugged him a little stiffly and turned back to his drink. Daniel turned to head back to his table and looked over at the door just at the wrong moment...as Sheamus walked in, hand in hand with Cesaro.

Daniel paled.

No.

He wasn't ready for this.

C'mon Bryan, you're a bigger man than that, he told himself.

He held his head high and strode back to his table, pretending not to have seen them.

Sheamus had spotted Daniel's long hair and signatured checked shirt though. He scowled and cracked his knuckles.

"Ignore him mon amour, you're with me now," Cesaro said.

"Sorry mate..." Sheamus said, "Just been a while."

"Give them something to talk about," purred Cesaro and he grabbed Sheamus' face and smashed their lips together in full view of the entire bar.

Cheers, cat calls and applause.

Sheamus was smirking stupidly as he broke the kiss. OK wow. That was a kick up the arse and a half. Daniel WHO? Wade WHO?

Cesaro beamed right back at him.

"Let's do this man," he said and led Sheamus to their table, where a smirking John Cena was ready with a fresh bout of teasing to deliver.

"Way to make an entrance," the big hulk grinned.

"ANything doing is worth doing well," Sheamus said, shaking his hand, "How you doing?"

"Never mind me, same old same old," John said, "How's the healing going?"

"Boring but necessary," Sheamus said, "I see you brought wifey. Thought you'd be at the Total Divas table?"

"Watch your mouth ginger," snarled Randy, "I can still kick your face in."

"Randal...please.." sighed John. Randy's eyes had glowed green at the sight of Sheamus and Cesaro's public makeout and the Cenation leader was sensing trouble brewing.

"Hadn't someone better tell WADE dinner will be shortly?" Randy said pointedly, before turning away to swig from a bottle of beer.

Cesaro scowled at him and cracked his knuckles.

John facepalmed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett was at the bar, trying the Spruce Beer. Sami's machinations had gone into overdrive.<p>

"MAte this is nice," the big Brit was saying, "You should flog it on the side."

"Not sure it'll do my career much good," Sami said, "Look...Wade...gonna come right out and say it. What happened?"

"When?"

"Don't avoid me Bennett. I want to know what happened between you and my cute Irish friend last night."

"I don't bloody know, bloody hell is there a prize? I went to the pub, your mate didn't bother his arse showing up so I finished my drink and buggered off home!"

"I've taken the liberty of setting up a table for two," Sami said, pointing to a hastily lashed up table in the corner, "For you and Fergal. Saves you having to spend the night watching Claudio and your ex sharing tongue sandwiches."

Wade snorted. He'd seen their entrance all right and had scoffed. Please. That screamed insecurity to the tall Manc. And in a way he was a little grateful to Sami for his blatant meddling. Wade had been uneasy about seeing Sheamus beforehand. Now he just found his ex and Cesaro somewhat pathetic and sickening. He had no time for petty games. He'd suspected that Cesaro was a clingy bitch and he was so far being proved right. Maybe Miz hadn't been the one with the issues after all.

Finn re-emerged from the Gents to his table when he noted his place name had been moved.

Huh?

"Where's my label?" he asked Adrian.

"You've been moved...not my doing mate before you lamp us," Adrian said.

"Where?" pouted Finn.

"Over there..."

Adrian pointed to the crudely set up table.

Finn rolled his eyes.

Sami. Who else.

He stomped over and sat on the seat.

And then a shadow fell across him as Wade appeared.

"Alright mate," Wade drawled, "Looks like you get to sit with me."

Finn could only gibber. Oh God...Wade's black button down just fitted him like a glove...his cock went hard. Jesus. He really was anyones tonight.

"Yeah..." he spluttered.

"So mate, why couldn't you come out last night?" Wade grinned, casually supping his spruce beer.

"I er...was tired..."

"You. How old are ya man? Ninety?"

"33 actually."

"Smartarse."

Wade was beginning to enjoy himself. And Finn was a hottie. His shyness really endeared him to the Brit. Plus his heavenly Irish accent.

Finn had been feeling so confident when he arrived after all the Guinness drunk at Sami's. Now he could barely string a sentence together. At least it was better than his usual practice of dropping things or falling over in Wade's presence. He felt such an idiot for getting eleventh hour cold feet last night. He could have woken up in Wade's bed this morning. But no matter how sexually frustrated he was, he didn't want to be known as a slag. Now he was finally alone (sort of) with the man he'd been crushing madly on for weeks...and he was worse than a twelve year old on their first date.

"Don't say much do ya without Zayn?" Wade smirked, "You was all interested in me dishing the dirt on that sket Graves before."

"Who still keeps sending dirty shit to me," Finn spat, eagerly. Bitch about Corey. Ideal ice breaker.

"You must think I'm a right dirty bastard for hitting that," Wade said.

"Rather not talk about that..." Finn mumbled, "You were just his flavour of the week."

Wade found that adorable. Finn's jealousy was etched into every pore of his handsome face.

Waiters were bringing out plates of starters to the tables at that point.

Finn was too nervous to eat.

He shuffled in his chair.

And accidentally kicked Wade's shin.

"Ow...what the bloody hell..." Wade hissed.

Finn went scarlet.

"Oh God...I'm sorry...shit...I didn't mean to..."

"Fuckin'ell mate what did I do?"

"Nothing...I just...oh excuse me.,..I'm gonna go sit back with Generico...bad idea...sorry...thanks but..."

"Jesus mate you don't half gibber," Wade smiled, grabbing Finn's wrist.

Finn froze as electricity shot through his entire body. Oh please...please just kiss him. SO what if they hadn't talked much! He'd feel so much more relaxed..

Wade saw the fire burn behind his date's eyes. He was liking Finn more and more. So different from Sheamus but still manly enough. Wade had enjoyed being the 'bitch' in his and Sheamus' relationship but he was loving being the gent to Finn. He might be from Preston but he still had some manners.

He rubbed Finn's wrist with his thumb.

Finn exhaled. His lips parted. He ran his tongue over them as they dried out rapidly. He'd never been this gawky as a teenager on dates. So why now?!

Probably because Sami was watching everything from his table in between bites and admonishing Adrian for being a messy eater.

And Paige was watching and smirking.

So was John fucking Cena.

And Rhodes. Who looked utterly stupid in full costume amongst the throngs of people in their party gear.

Suddenly a man's cry sounded from Sami's table.

Aiden English had just lobbed his starter right in Baron Corbin's face.

The tall ex-NFL player was totally nonplussed, with soup dripping from his cheeks and nose and in his collar-length black hair. He'd pulled his phone out to snap his meal for Instagram and Corey Graves had chosen that moment to text him _'oi oi big guy ;P'._ Baron really thought he'd blocked Corey months ago. He bet Corey had nicked his phone. He should have picked a less predictable pass code than Aiden's birthday...

"Aiden...no..." Sami sighed.

"I'M SO DONE!" screamed Aiden, "AFTER EVERYTHING BAR! HE'S FUCKING TEXTING YOU AGAIN!"

The entire bar went silent.

"Please...not here," Baron sighed, burning from the humiliation. He was a big man. He couldn't exactly show his embarrassment for fear of derision from coworkers. Aiden was such a damn drama queen. Well no wonder he was the Drama King. His gimmick fit him to a tee. Partly why he had devised said gimmick.

"C'mon man, please...don't make a scene," Tyler Breeze urged the fuming Aiden, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Oh yes there fucking is," growled Aiden, "He's a fucking CAD! It's over Baron! IT'S OVER!"

Baron was wiping the soup from his face with a napkin.

"Aiden...come on, calm down," Sami said. Was he himself as bad as this with Adrian? It certainly put things into perspective.

* * *

><p>Outside the bar, Corey Graves was sniggering as he clearly heard Aiden explode. Oh yes. Playtime for him was only just beginning. How many couples could he split up tonight? He'd already got Robbie E rooming with that little twerp Mathews over at TNA and Rhodes was so beautifully pissed about it...he'd arranged for Justin Gabriel to show up later to throw a spanner in the works so Finn and Wade couldn't start anything...and best of all, AJ even said she'd come along. Tonight was going to be BEAUTIFUL.<p>

He'd spent today in bed with Simon Gotch, well the morning anyway, and this afternoon had been spent riding Jason Jordon on the sofa while that self-righteous dick Dillinger was at the gym.

The door flew open and Aiden stormed out, scarlet in the fact, pulling his coat on.

Baron Corbin appeared close behind.

Corey then darted over, grinning.

"HEY BIG BOY!" he roared jovially, touching up Baron, enjoying the snarl Aiden gave him.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE WELCOME TO EACH OTHER!" yelled the Artiste, reaching into his pocket with shaking hands and threw a key at Baron's feet, "All your shit is going in a fucking SKIP! DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

And with that Aiden sprinted downstairs and out of the Students Union building.

Baron didn;t even try calling after him. No use getting through to Aiden when he was in a mood like this. It was bad enough after the pay per view. But he was beyond sick of Aiden's jealousy.

He turned to Corey and pinned the little shit to the wall.

"You're fucking dead!" he snarled, "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last fucking thing on this planet! Where do you fucking get off? No wonder your ex couldn't leave fast enough. I hope he's fucking happy in England with Redman!"

"Come on Baron," sneered Corey, unintimidated, "A prissy mess like English, or a real man like me? No contest."

SMACK.

Corey found himself on the receiving end of yet another punch in the face and he stumbled to the floor, holding his cut lip. Baron was incandescent. He'd been truly set up and had his night (and relationship) ruined. For what? A self-serving slut? Corey turned his stomach. Truly.

Corey just shot him an oily, arrogant sneer as he stomped away.

This was just too much fun for him.

Right. Who next to piss off?

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Tyler breathed as their plates and bowls were taken away.<p>

"Fucking RAT SKANK.." snarled Sami, "I bet he hacked Baron's phone and Aiden sung like a canary."

"Least we're OK Matti.." CJ Parker put in, arm around Tyler's shoulders.

"Only because you're lucky enough to not be Graves' type!" Tyler retorted.

"See I told you being a scruffy git was a good thing!" Adrian cut in, gulping his beer.

Sami sideyed him HARD.

"It's true man," Tyler said, comfortably reassured, "In a weirdshit way. Neville I guess you're not so stupid after all bro."

"Thanks mate...I think..." grinned Adrian.

"You're so lucky Ben..." Sami hissed.

"Rami c'mon.." Adrian said, full of a touch more bonhomie than earlier and he pecked Sami;s cheek. The cute redhead went bright red and the biggest grin split his adorable face. Oh ADRIAN...you perfect man you...in front of all their coworkers...so casual...he'd learned after all! Sami once more forgave him of every misdemeanor.

"Sorry Ben," he said sheepishly, "I just don't trust Rat Skank not being here..at least if he shows his ugly face you can see what he's up to...if he even tries to fuck things up for Fergal...I'll kill him. I mean it."

He cracked his knuckles menacingly and his eyes flashed.

"Easy man," Tyler said, "Don't react. It's what the prick wants."

He leaned into his hippie other half. Lately the blonde was more willing to drop his off-screen dude bro exterior to act more openly with CJ after seeing how much happier it made Sami when Adrian showed him affection at work.

* * *

><p>At another table were sat Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Summer Rae, and Cody, who was busy complimenting Dean on how much he suited straight hair and glasses.<p>

Seth and Summer were so busy discussing Chicago Bears that they were in another world. Seth hadn't been pleased when that gossip site that Dean still insisted on trolling regularly started claiming he and Summer were a secret couple blah blah. Seriously. In this day and age you couldn't go anywhere with a co worker without saddos on the net assuming you were in a clandestine relationship.

"You don't mind me being sat here..?" Cody said, for about the third time since the meal had started.

"Summer's sat here...it's a work party not a date night," Dean replied, "Quit asking Codes."

"I had such a tough job recognising you," Cody went on, "I never thought big bad Ambrose would be seen dead in an ugly holiday sweater."

"I wouldn't but Colby bought me this as a joke so I thought I'd show up wearing this," Dean said, "And the hair...thanks again by the way...was a disguise..."

"And the glasses because you want to be me?" teased Cody.

"They make me look intelligent!" Dean hit back, "Sucks Mathews couldn't come but I guess it'd land you in the shit if he did."

"Yeah..." sighed Cody.

"Is everything OK...you don't seem yourself?" Dean said, having known Cody long enough to spot that, and plus he owed Cody big time for being a friend when he was going off the rails a bit a few months back.

"No," Cody admitted, "Just hypothetically, how would you feel say, if Seth started being buddies with Miz after all the shit that happened?"

"I'd be pissed the fuck off!" Dean spat.

"Bingo. Joshy's rooming with Robbie E and Rockstar Spud."

"Most people know that," Dean said, "It's all over his Twitter.."

"But Robbie E...is fucking TRASH! He's friends with everyone I hate! Gabriel. Graves. Maddox. And many others...plus he's fucking TNA."

"We're not a grade school," Dean assured him, "We're grown men. Maybe they talked...maybe it's just wrong impression stuff?"

"I don't like it. In fact I fucking hate it Dean! I feel so betrayed!"

"What don't you like? The fact that he's working there? Or because he's moving on with his life? He's got just as much right to make new friends as you or I have."

"But why THAT?!"

"What do you hate about Rob Eckos? He's a decent worker."

"He looks fucking stupid. And he's a poisonous...dirty...malicious..."

"Because he knows Graves? A lot of the indies stars know each other, you should know that!"

"OK! Just that from some the tea that Mickie spilled after she left TNA...Robbie E was TNA's office bike."

"Just like Josh.." Dean finished, "You think Josh might go back to that lifestyle and forget about you?"

"YES! THAT!" Cody cried in exasperation but thankful SOMEONE got his thinking at last.

"Give him more credit than that," Dean hissed, "Jesus...you're even more insecure and paranoid than I am. I think you should calm down and take your own advice."

Cody huffed but realised Dean was right. How paranoid was he being if of all people the Lunatic Fringe was telling him to calm down. Dean was so chill these days but still.

* * *

><p>Dessert had been and gone and many people were heading up to the bar to get drinks as Darlene love's Winter Wonderland blasted through the room. So far all that had played were the much-overplayed seasonal classics and it was getting a bit suffocating. At last the Total Divas camera crew had gone. Along with, thankfully for Sheamus, Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella.<p>

The relief was etched in Sheamus' face as he watched the two stars of 2014 leave the room, saying goodbyes and apologies for the early leaving to many of the talent.

"Hey," Cesaro said, "Don't worry bout him., You have me."

"I know but it made me bloody uncomfortable," the big Irishman admitted.

Cesaro pecked him, eyes shining, "Je'tadore...danser avec moi s'il vous plait?"

"Oui," Sheamus replied, just about understanding it, "After me dinner's gone down a bit. Don't want me vomming down your Armani shirt."

Cesaro smiled and pecked him again. He'd really become a big softie since being with Sheamus. Not that he cared.

A slap on the big Swiss' back and he looked into Tyson Kidd's grinning face.

"Way to make an entrance earlier man," the Canadian said, "You should be on Total Divas."

"And be stuck in a stupid failing marriage angle like you?" Cesaro retorted but he was smiling, "Any idiot can see you and Nattie are absolutely fine."

"I know but hey, look where it's got me," Tyson replied, "So, you gonna get old two left feet here to dance?"

Sheamus scowled.

Cesaro smirked.

"Managed to persuade him."

"Good man," Tyson slapped him on the back, "Never know, they might start chanting Sheamus girlfriend at you at shows."

"They bloody better not," snarled Sheamus.

Tyson grinned.

"Sod off to your wife and make sure her champers isn't running dry!" Sheamus spat.

"Laters man," Tyson ambled away.

"Why you being so nippy?" asked Cesaro.

"You've been talking about me..."

"And? Kidd's my tag partner, it's what we do when we go for drinks, Stephen."

"I know but...you make me out to be this stupid great oaf.."

"You are and it's why I love you," purred the Swiss, "Un boisson mon amour?"

"Une biere et rapide!" hit back Sheamus, feeling pretty chuffed with himself. One of his recovery pastimes had been to learn more French, perhaps be a touch more cultured to please Cesaro. And the way Cesaro's eyes sparkled suggested he was doing a good job thus far.

The big Swiss got to his feet and strode to the bar to get two more beers.

Now Sheamus was left to face the jeering from one John Cena.

"Under his thumb already?" smirked John.

"I am not!" retorted Sheamus.

"Oh really...so what's with the speaking French?" chimed in Randy, "You never did that with Wade..."

"Randal..." growled John.

"I'm only stating an observation Johnny," rumbled the Viper, "Oh fancy. Silicone Tits has left us. Do I exist in your life now Cena?"

"Behave," John rapped out like a stern schoolmaster.

"Nope." Randy climbed onto the hulk's lap much to Sheamus' amusement. If only those fangirls knew what big old Randy was like behind closed doors, away from the cameras..

"You enjoy it really Johnny," snarled Randy, stealing a possessive kiss from John, "And unless your cellphone's in your pocket, you want me to carry on."

Sheamus facepalmed.

"Want some water Randy?" he crowed.

"You could learn a thing or two you stupid Irish lug," sassed Randy. Yes, he sassed. He'd had a few drinks now and was feeling playful.

"It's Johnboy I feel sorry for," teased Sheamus, "You're such a diva."

"He loves it," Randy growled, "He couldn't get anyone like me again."

"Thank God, one of you's enough," Sheamus said.

* * *

><p>Cesaro was paying for his beers at the bar when a figure in white appeared to order two OJs.<p>

"Hi Claudio," Sami said.

"Oh...hey," Cesaro replied. Awkward.

"Quite an entrance," Sami began.

"Yeah. Look...I'm sorry...I was out of order...I shouldn't have made you do what you did...but it was six months ago now.."

"I know CLaudio. Ben doesn't like me talking to you...but we go back a long way. He's gonna have to tolerate us being friends."

"Yes. He will," Cesaro said, "Just want to say, you killed it last night. Best match in years."

"Thank you Claudio...anyway I must go..." Sami said, "Nice to see you. Happy Holidays."

"Same to you...or whatever you celebrate this time of year.."

"Ramadan but that's sweet of you. Laters Claudio."

"Laters."

Sami decided to take the long way back to his table. In other words, eavesdrop on Finn and Wade. They looked like they were holding a decent conversation. Finn was laughing anyway.

Sami got a wicked grin on his face.

Oh he was going to hell.

He purposely tripped over and the glass of orange juice and ice tipped and flew all over Wade's smart black shirt, soaking it.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry," Sami made a huge show of this, whipping a napkin off a nearby table and dabbing Wade down.

"You clumsy twat!" Wade snapped, "My bleeding shirt's wet."

Finn was facepalming. BLOODY SAMI. He knew EXACTLY what his partner-in-crime had done and he was pissed off. He and Wade had broken the ice nicely and were just discussing the recent Liverpool and Man United game and then Sami had to come and spy on them!

"You could always take it off?" grinned Sami.

Finn was about to furiously retort when Wade's pissed off glower changed to his Bad News smirk. He'd sussed out that Sami had staged this. Oh well, he had a talented and hot Irishman to impress.

"It is pretty hot in here," Wade said, unbuttoning it.

Finn's eyes widened. His mouth was dry.

Wade opened his shirt, his smooth, ripped pecs and abs catching the myriad of fairy lights festooned around the bar.

CRASH.

Finn had keeled over yet again and fallen off his chair.

Wade smirked and casually removed the shirt altogether.

Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Charlotte, Alexa Bliss and Carmella all squealed and clapped.

As did Paige, Natalya, Alicia and Nikki from the Total Divas table.

Now the entire room was focused on Wade, Sami and Finn. Mainly the tall shirtless British hunk.

"Whatcha doing down there Fergal?" chuckled Sami, kneeling down to help the hapless man up. Finn wanted to DIE. He tried to appeal to Sasha to hel[p him out of this embarrassing mess. But the young most recent challenger to Charlotte's title just smiled naughtily back, refusing to help.

"Kill me NOW...I hate you Generico.." Finn huffed. His face was crimson.

"Need a hand mate?" drawled Wade seductively.

Finn moaned under his breath.

Oh take him now.

Please.

"M'fine.." he mumbled.

"You skipped dessert didn't you?" teased Sami, "Oh wait, Wade, here's your dessert."

He pulled Finn tp his feet and shoved him at Wade.

"Hi.." he mumbled.

Wade reached out and stroked his face. Now. Should he cave in and devour those soft lips in front of everyone? Or should he go at his own pace, let Finn know his intentions were good and not just to satisfy Sami's incessant meddling?

Oh fuck it.

It was Christmas.

And Slade was playing.

"Give us a kiss you clumsy great twat," he snarled and pulled Finn to him. At LAST! Finn kissed right back, moaning cutely at the back of his throat...oh God it was even better than he fantasised about! He never wanted to stop.

Sami had even meaner idea.

He began to 'Yes' a-la Daniel Bryan. Shame the guy in question had left.

Naturally the first to join in was Paige. Followed by Sasha. Then Becky.

And then slowly, other people began to as well.

Wade broke the kiss before shooting an incredulous look at the room at large.

"You lot are one sad bunch of shits," he snorted, going to the bar, yanking Finn's arm, hauling the Irishman with him.

* * *

><p>Over at the main eventer's table, Sheamus had a look of incredulousness combined with well, inevitable jealousy. He thought the rumours about his fellow Irishman Balor and his ex were just gossip. Apparently not.<p>

He hadn't thought Wade would move on that quick.

But like Cesaro said. How you get 'em...how you lose them. Wade had been rehabbing at the WWEPC for ages now.

"Shall we make a move?" he barked to Cesaro.

"Not want to stay and dance?" the Swiss said, "Don't be a coward."

"He's right," chipped in John, "Be a man about it. Not like you downgraded. We'll make a move anyway. Media first thing sadly."

"Oh thanks a fucking bunch. So I'm not worthy of a dance?!" snapped Randy.

"Sorry Randal, you knew the score when we agreed to show up."

"I wish I hadn't bothered."

John rolled his eyes. It was a busy day of media and Make-A-Wish tomorrow. He'd wanted to show up mainly to congratulate the NXT talent and because he was the face of the company. But Randy's jealous diva-like behavior had put a dampener on proceedings so John had decided to nip the impending trouble in the bud.

"C'mon," he said, "Sorry baby."

"Whatever." Randy was PISSED OFF. He'd flown all the way from home just to be at this party and John had spent half of it with Nikki for that trashy show and the rest more interested in poking fun at Sheamus than even touching him.

"I'll make it up to you on the tour bus," John attempted.

Randy had already stormed out. John shut his eyes in exasperation. It was going to be long, long night of ass-kissing.

"Don't worry about it mate," Sheamus said.

"He's right, we shouldn't have come," John said, "I mainly wanted to see the NXT guys as I couldn't show up to Takeover Revolution."

"You spread yourself too thin mate," Sheamus reasoned, "Too many fingers in lots of pies. Take wifey out, make it up to him. You tried to be too many things tonight."

He could see how tough it was simply being John Cena at times like this. You cou;dn't please everyone all the time. He looked over at the Total Divas table and spotted Cameron and Eva getting to their feet and saying bye to everyone.

"Walk out with the ladies," the red-haired man said, "That way you'll look less rude."

"That'll really please Randal but see your point. See you soon, take it easy."

They shook hands and John made his way out of the bar.

* * *

><p>East 17's Stay Another Day was playing as the tables were pushed aside to make room on the dance floor. Out of the main roster talent, only Paige, Summer, Seth, Dean, Cody, Cesaro and Sheamus remained. The remaining Total Divas had gone to the next bar to meet up with Renee Young and Naomi who'd recently left the show.<p>

Paige by now was with 'her boys' as ever and on her eighth beer of the night. Well you could take the girl out of Norwich...

"Cheer up baldy," she was saying to a still sad Cody.

"Can't..." Cody pouted, "Too many couples."

"Dance with me then," the young girl said, yanking him onto the floor as Stay Another Day was one of her favourites. It was lost on the Americans however.

"Not the same.." Cody said, resting his hands on her trim waist, avoiding Summer's gaze completely.

"You look good together!" called a passing Charlotte.

"Watch it you!" Paige playfully threatened.

"You should dance with your own beloved," Cody mumbled.

"Why, you're good?" she teased.

"Giving me a bad name," Cody replied.

"You're no fun baldy," she giggled.

"Mind if I cut in?" came Summer's chirpy voice.

That cheered Cody up. Something about those two really warmed his heart and he couldn't place it.

Maybe it was the opposites-attract thing. They were like a female expy of him and Josh. In his eyes anyway.

"Want to dance?" Seth said to Dean who was downing a beer.

Dean almost spat it through his nose.

His face lit up.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

"C'mon," Seth grinned. Well he was getting gloriously busted on all this cheap beer (and free champagne) and well, it was Christmas. Only their co workers were here. Plus he thought Dean looked cute in that Christmas jumper even if the Lunatic Fringe himself didn't think so. Plus seeing Summer cut in and dance with Paige...Seth had long-suspected the Carolina girl of having more than just a friendship with the raven-haired young Brit.

"Wait..." Dean said, noticing where Seth was looking, "Are Summer and Paige a couple?"

"You try telling me that's just sisterly friendship," Seth smirked, arms around Dean's waist. He was not a good dancer but he'll duke it out to please Dean.

Cody was taking in the intrigued looks thrown in Paige and Summer's direction. ALl eyes were on the two girls, lost in their own world.  
>He'd just realised himself that they'd come out publicly to their co-workers. Only a small handful had known before.<p>

Sami had dragged Adrian over as soon as Summer had cut in, no doubt all ready with a fresh set of teasing intended for Paige.

"Keep your gob shut, Rami." Adrian barked, deciding to grow a set and take charge for once.

Sami tripped over his feet in shock.

"Sorry Ben," he said sheepishly.

Adrian grinned.

"Well you looked like you were gonna ruin their moment!" he said.

"Just because I spend ninety per cent of my days making fun of Saraya.." Sami mumbled, "Doesn't mean I don't love her or am extremely happy for her."

"Then show it by holding off on taking the piss, just this once.."

"Fine.."

Sami suddenly pursed his lips after what seemed like a massive pause and lull in their conversation.

Adrian was curious.

Sami then stomped to the bar.

"What's up?" asked Adrian.

"Don't touch me."

Now what?

Adrian couldn't possibly have offended him surely? If he now had to watch how he modulated his voice then the Geordie would have to put his foot down and tell Sami to stop being so controlling and sensitive.

Paige had seen Sami stomp to the bar and moodily order a lemonade.

"Sorry..." she whispered to Summer.

"Hey it's OK," the tall blonde said, "SLow dances later."

"You bet.." the younger girl replied with fire burning in her eyes. That had been extremely liberating and she was sure they'd set a few tongues clacking tonight.

She made her way to Sami.

"Hey...what happened?" she asked.

"I'm mad at Ben."

"Why? What's he done now?"

"Couples all around dancing. Does he ask me?! Does he HELL!"

Paige bit back a giggle. Oh Sami.

The song changed to Darlene Love's Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) at that point.

And then it smacked Adrian between the eyes what he'd done. Oh he was an idiot. Sami had been angling to be asked to dance. How did Adrian not spot that? Sami couldn't have been any more obvious if he tried. The Brit should have known by now that subtlety was not the redhead's strong point. And actually...this was a good song to make amends to.

'_The snow's coming down..._

_I'm watching it fall..'_

Adrian tapped the angry redhead on the shoulder.  
>"I said don't touch me!"<p>

Paige folded her arms and glowered at Adrian.

Sami wriggled closer to the bar. He was NOT a happy bunny. How could Adrian have possibly NOT realised that the redhead wanted to be danced with? At a works party. In front of co-workers.

Adrian cleared his throat.

"Would you like to dance?" he spluttered.

Lemonade flew from Sami's nostrils.

He was facing his beloved Brit in a flash.

"Of course...it's all I wanted Ben.."

"Then get your arse on that floor Samuel," cut in Paige, spanking Sami.

"Call me Samuel again Saraya..."

"You love it. Mush."

Adrian pulled him onto the floor and gawkily began to dance with him. Bliss was etched in every pore of the new NXT Champion's face as he and the man he adored moved together as one. He stroked Adrian's more pointed features as he lost himself in the holiday classic. He might not celebrate Christmas but he enjoyed some of the more sentimental aspects of the season. And this song embodied that.

Cody was close to tears. The lyrics of this song were so apt to how he was feeling.

Paige could see the gold and black clad figure stood alone, propping up the bar.

She tapped her phone to the same messenger she had earlier.

_How long? He's making me sad with his face RN xx_

Buzz.

_Just arriving now. Had a real fight with reception. Had to name about 5 members of talent! Like they don't remember me! x_

Paige replied.

_Well bloody hurry up! His little face is killing me! x_

It didn't take a genius to work out who she was messaging.

Buzz buzz.

_Just making my way up now. See you in there x_

* * *

><p>At that point another person walked in. Well two people.<p>

One of them took place at the bar to watch the impending drama unfold.

The other made his way to where Wade and Finn were stood, the Irishman now flirting outrageously with Wade, being very touchy-feely. The public kiss with Wade had lit a fire under Finn. He didn't care now who knew that he fancied Wade. Now the Preston native had returned that kiss.

Wade had put his black shirt back on mainly to keep eyes off him. Even if it reeked of drying orange juice. Finn hadn't protested either way.

"So, do you fancy a dance then?" he drawled, in his casual manner.

Finn could barely contain himself as Wham's Last Christmas began to play.

However.

"Yes I'd love a dance!"

A South African accent. That wasn't Adam Rose.

Wade gave a start and whipped around at the source of that voice. To his utmost horror, he was now met with the grinning, handsome face of Justin Gabriel. What the bloody hell?! When did he show up? Why?

The Brit did not see Corey Graves smirking evilly in the background as he observed this.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" snarled Wade.

"You asked me to dance and I'm saying yes," Justin said, "Oh Wade...I knew you wanted me still. You answered my texts at last."

Finn was boiling up with anger. He cracked his knuckles.

What?

Wade and Justin?!

Had he just been stitched up?

Was Wade playing him all along?

"What texts?" Wade demanded, picking his phone up, "Last time I looked, I blocked your bloody number."

Justin gulped.

"Excuse me," snarled Finn, "Who invited you to the party Gabriel?!"

Justin turned his malicious eyes upon the former NJPW talent.

"Could say the same about you Devitt. Wade's mine."

"Oh really? Then explain why he kissed me."

"WHAT?" Justin was incensed. He thought Corey said Wade was eyeing up Finn?! He never said Finn and Wade were actually messing about!

"So if you don't mind," Finn snarled menacingly, "Run along back home."

Cody had been watching this curiously, his blood running hot in his veins at the sight of his longtime nemesis. He then spotted Corey stood not too far away. He looked back at Justin.

And then put two and two together. The fuckers. Had they really got nothing better to do with their lives during the holiday season than spend time making other people's lives difficult? Cody might be upset about not seeing his man still but he was not about to let this shit happen. Who cared if people called him interfering? This was not cool.

He strode over.

"You heard the man," he spat, "Take your PREJACKING ass out of this party before I call security."

Wade smirked.

Rhodes really wasn't a bad lad to know after all.

Okay he was a royal pain in the arse a lot of the time but by gum was this a good time to have him around.

"YOU..." Justin rounded on Cody and stared unblinkingly into the contact-lensed eyes of the guy he'd hated more than anyone for years .

"You ever approach MY fella again," Finn snarled, also getting in Justin's space, "And I'll break your legs."

Wade smirked even more. A bit previous but hey...it was working on his irritating ex-shag.

"Wade's mine and he always will be. You're just flavour of the month," Justin hissed at Finn.

"Why would Wade want a rapist with a premature ejaculation problem?" Cody said as loudly as he could, "Go home Gabriel."

Finn frowned at the rapist slur but he guessed that was something to investigate later.

"You turn my stomach Gabriel," Wade added, ready to stick the boot in at last, "Harass me again and not only will I break your teeth, I'll make it official."

"And you'll have one hell of a battle on your hands, one call to TNA...and everyone in the business nationwide will know exactly what you are," Cody threatened.

Defeated, Justin decided he'd humiliated himself enough. That's the last time he did any favours for Corey. Wade really didn't want him anymore. But as always, the gobby high flyer was determined to get the last word.

"It's not over Devitt, I haven't finished with you yet." he hissed.

"Oh excuse me while I shit meself," Finn deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Cody waved mockingly.

"See ya bye," he sneered.

Wade was enjoying this enormously.

He put his long arm around Finn's shoulders. The Irishman tried to hide his blushing under a mask of smugness and leaned into the solid chest of the object of his fantasies.

Justin stormed out.

Corey kicked the bar loudly. DAMNIT. One perfectly planned scheme of casual drama causing gone totally wrong! Damn Gabriel's soppy ass. EIther that or Barrett was as stupid as he sounded.

But he wasn't banking on the red-haired, white-shirt, flat-capped whirlwind that grabbed his arm and dragged him from the bar as roughly as possible.

"Take your filthy hands off me Zayn," he snarled.

An apoplectic Sami had spotted him and like Cody, had worked out that the whole Gabriel pantomime was a set up purely to mess things up for Finn and Wade. Not that Sami needed any reasoning to kick the crap out of Corey's smug ass anyway.

"You are the most revolting...disgusting...stinking...piece of skankbag trash I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Sami snarled as he bodily threw Corey out the door, slamming it shut and standing over the fallen announcer and former NXT tag champ, intending on causing pain to any part of that inked body he could reach.

"Oh really? Takes one to know one, I was only stopping Barrett from making a mistake," Corey sneered.

"Whatever."

"I'll have you for this," Corey threatend, "I'm a concussed man. You're putting my health and livelihood at risk. Bye bye title...bye bye job Sami.."

"Like to see you try. I'd love to stay and chat but you're a total bitch and I have better things to do. Close the door on your way out."

He stormed back inside.

Corey huffed.

First AJ took a rain check on coming to bully a few divas. And now Operation Break Up Balor and Barrett went tits-up too. Tonight was shaping up to be the worst night ever. He could take to Twitter and belittle Joel Redman (formerly Oliver Grey, AKA his ex Jesse White's current beau) for amusement but that wouldn't satisfy his lust for schadenfreude tonight.

He got to his feet and dusted himself down.

Just as another man walked up the stairs towards the bar.

Corey's face lit up with malice.

The man froze.

Perfect.

Oh yes. And he didn't even have to say a prayer. Merry Christmas Corey.

* * *

><p>Thankfully there was a break in the relentless holiday music and right now, the room moved to the sound of more regular stuff.<p>

Right now, Break Free by Ariana Grande was playing.

How appropiate for so many people here for many reasons. Sami, Cody and Paige were centre of the dance floor, busting the moves along with some more of the NXT divas.

_'This is the part when I say I don't wanna_..'

Paige was definitely drunk. She certainly wouldn't be caught dead singing along to Ariana Grande whilst sober. Much to the amusement of several.

Charlotte was filming Paige on her phone.

Sami felt a slap on his back and gave a start.

"FERGAL! Nice of you to join us!" he grinned, hugging his partner-in-crime.

"Didn't want to be boring," the Irishman replied, "Oh man...having the best time."

"Yeah we can see," Sami smirked, "If you want to have an early one...don't mind us."

"What do you take me for?" Finn said, bumping hips with Paige as the song ended.

Immediately followed by Break The Rules by Charli XCX.

"Oh man I love this," Sami said, "Fergal, you're dancing with me."

"Aren't you hot in that catsuit Stardust?" Finn said to Cody who was shaking his thang to the beat.

"I can dance all night," Cody said proudly, grabbing Paige's arm and spinning her around expertly.

"Oh really? Sasha! Help me out here!" Finn laughed, and doing exactly the same with a passing Sasha who squealed in surprise as she was yanked away to dance with her friend.

Charlotte stepped in to dance with Sami to the upbeat, sassy tune. Well why not.

* * *

><p>A few songs later and the party was in full swing now.<p>

Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You was the current sound of the moment and pretty much every female in the vicinity had banded together to belt it out on the dance floor, drinks in hand.

"Thought you'd be well up for that?" teased Finn to Sami from one of the tables.

"Very funny," Sami said, "Codes loves it. He's just trying to be cool. Amiright?"

Cody blew Sami a raspberry.

Josh wasn't here and neither was Layla so he'd feel weird enjoying this gay classic.

"Saraya's feelin' it," Sami remarked as Paige mimed it overdramatically to Summer who was busting a few elegant moves.

"Leave her alone Generico," FInn said, "We all know you sing that to Pac every night."

"So what will you be singing to Wade tonight?" shot back Sami.

"Is that what he calls it when he rides the dick?" put in Cody.

"Shut up.." Finn covered his face.

"Fergal, don't hide it, we all know that's how you'll finish up," Sami said, "You never got that dance with him did you?"

"Nope..."

"Let me go ask the DJ."

"What for?"

"What's the one Christmas song we haven't heard yet?" Sami said.

Both men shrugged.

"You two are stupid, I'd expect you of all people to know it Fergal..."

"What the..I don't get him," Finn sighed as Sami sprinted to the DJ to ask for said song.

Cody shrugged again.

"Is it because Sheamus is still here?" he asked, "Why you haven't danced.."

"Kinda," Finn admitted, "I'm not an arsehole...I like Sheamus and don't want to rub his snout in it by dancing with his ex."

"He's got Cesaro here.." Cody said.

"Sasha told me he looked proper pissed off when Wade and I made out."

"So? He'll have to get over it!"

"Let me do it at my own pace," Finn said as Sami returned with the most incredibly cute, naughty look on his face. Tonight couldn't have gone better. OK he had to chuck orange juice over Wade's shirt to kick start the romancing but so far, so good. And he'd gotten a dance with Adrian. He hoped that wasn't the only one he'd get tonight. He could tell Adrian was getting more and more uncomfortable with Cesaro's continued presence here which was why Sami had kept interaction with the Swiss to an absolute minimum.

He was however, pleased with himself for not breaking bones in Corey's body. First setting up Baron so Aiden would practically dump him; then inviting Gabriel along purely to muck up Finn's burgeoning romance with Wade. As time ticked on, Sami found himself almost feeling sorry for his sworn enemy for occupying his time with the sole intent of bringing others down. The redhead's eyes fell upon Paige who was scanning the room, apparently searching for someone without being obvious.

Actually.

Sami padded over to her.

"Hey you.." giggled Paige, hugging him.

"You and Summer. Slayed my life earlier," Sami said.

"You and Adrian. Slay mine every day," Paige replied, "I miss being here with you. I wish they'd hurry up and call you both up."

"I'm banking on Ben going into the Royal Rumble," Sami sighed, "But then they'll have to be content with me entering with him."

"Forgot to say earlier...where's Steen?" asked Paige.

"Kevin didn't want to come," Sami sighed, "He's not a partying sort plus he's got a family."

"So have many of us," Paige replied, "You and him haven't really fallen out have you?"

"No no," Sami said hurriedly, "I called him before we headed out here. Mainly told him how I was gonna get Fergal and Barrett to make out tonight if it killed me."

"But chucking a drink on Wade? I mean really, Samuel?"

"Please stop calling me Samuel. It's not my name."

"But you look like a Samuel and it suits you."

"I am a proud Syrian man Saraya. Call me Rami or Sami. How long have you known me now? Anyway, I just thought. Is you-know-who actually showing up tonight? Because he was 'parking up' almost two hours ago?"

"He said he was literally outside the door..."

Sami scowled.

Ah.

Nothing went amiss on his watch.

He knew EXACTLY why this mystery guest hadn't yet materialised.

"FUCKING RAT SKANK!" he erupted and began to sprint for the door.

"Sami...wait!" Paige took off after him.

Finn was watching with interest. What were they up to? Sometimes their friendship baffled him.

"Ever get the feeling you don't know people?" he remarked to Cody.

"Hm?" Cody looked up from his phone. Stalking Josh's Twitter yet again.

"Generico and Britani Knight...either they're secretly banging or they're plotting shit. They keep disappearing."

"Is that intentional or just a habit?" asked Cody.

"What?"

"That you keep calling everyone by their old indie names, DEVITT."

Cody flashed him that cute teasing smile that he usually reserved for Josh when he was being playful.

"Can't help it," Finn mumbled.

"I didn't realise you and Sami were such besties...me and him have become very close over the last six months...yet until you debuted he never really mentioned you..he's one of my best friends..you can't trust many people in this company unfortunately and Sami is one of the few who's legit. I prefer it here in developmental actually. Everyone's so much nicer. Paige is legit. Summer is legit. The Big Guy is legit. Curtis is...I suppose. Think I hang out with more Divas than Superstars on the main roster these days."

"Why did you sleep with Axel?"

"Please...don't want to open that old wound up again. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Did you listen to CM Skunk on Cabana's show?"

"Who hasn't?" Finn said, "I feel bad for him for the staph stuff but still think he's me, me me."

"Have you had much dealings with his oh so charming wife? She's a toxic hell bitch. Don't fall for the geek goddess crap. SHe's the biggest phony out there. Plays whatever part suits her. She got Joshy fired. She all but admitted it to me. Fucking hate her with a passion. She's giving Curtis more shit than ever since the podcast."

"Oh...because of the stuff with Punk and RYback."

"Yup. Which is why I am so glad Curtis found happiness in the Big Guy. Ultimate way to stick it to that self-righteous, small-minded, halitosis-suffering, unwashed looking piece of shit who won't last five seconds in UFC."

"You really hate Punk don't you?" Finn remarked.

"With a passion," Cody said with feeling, "Always have. Tolerated him when he dated Curtis."

"You talking about Her Royal Shortness?" came Paige's voice as she and Sami returned, both looking incredibly shifty, "Way to ruin your night."

"Already ruined because I'm lonely," Cody gave big sad eyes.

"Awwww..." Sami rubbed his back, "Are we not good enough company?"

"That;s not what I said," pouted Cody.

At that moment, the all-too-familiar piano intro of perhaps the world's (at least Britain's) favourite Christmas song.

Instantly anyone British in the vicinity erupted onto the dance floor.

Sheamus hauled Cesaro into the centre (he was a bit of a Pogues fan anyway) of the floor.

Paige dashed over and grabbed Summer to follow suit.

Wade dusted his shirt down and strode gentlemanly over to Finn who was already gently swaying. He tapped the Irishman on the shoulder.

"Care to dance," he drawled.

"Love to," beamed Finn, "Love this song."

"Who doesn't?" Wade smirked.

Cody blinked back tears as he watched the couples all dance to the poignant classic that was 'Fairytale Of New York'.

He downed his drink and ambled sadly to the bar.

_'It was Christmas Eve babe_

_In the drunk tank_

_An old man said to me,_

_Won't see another one_

_And then he sang a song_

_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_

_I turned my face away_

_And dreamed about you..'_

A tap on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," he sniffled.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted a dance," came a voice.

Cody froze.

No.

He whipped around and was met with the grinning face of his beloved. TNA announcer and former WWE announcer/NXT competitor Josh Mathews.

"JOSHY.."

"Ooofft..." the traitor was almost crushed in a hug. He'd had such a mare getting in. The reception were snooty and unhelpful. He'd had to name five NXT stars to prove he wasn't an overzealous fan. And then he'd had a bitter war of words with Corey Graves outside who gleefully threated to report him and everyone he still spoke to for this fraternisation.

However at this point in time, Corey was outside on the floor with another split on his lip after Josh had punched him in the face.

But that was for later.

Josh smiled and pulled Cody onto the floor just as Kirsty MacColl's angelic voice cut in. He was dressed in similar ugly Christmas jumper to Dean (who was also buried in Seth's shoulder close by) and his hair was unpomaded and he wore his glasses.

'_They've got cars_

_Big as bars_

_They've got rivers of gold_

_But the wind goes right through you_

_It's no place for the old_

_When you first took my hand_

_On a cold Christmas Eve_

_You promised me_

_Broadway was waiting for me..'_

Cody just clung to the smaller man. He pecked those lips he'd missed passionately.

"Miss you.."

"I'm here...I fought tooth and nail to get here.." Josh whispered, "It's Paige and Sami you should be thanking..."

"Best Christmas ever," whispered Cody.

"Why the Stardust costume?" asked Josh, "You're not officially AT work.."

"Armor," Cody said.

Josh just chuckled and ran a hand over the buzz cutted, painted head. He looked around him and it was so weird seeing all these familiar faces. There was CJ Parker and Tyler Breeze, still together.

Awww Sami and Adrian. Wow Adrian had improved as a dancer.

Wait was Paige publicly dancing with Summer?

Wow.

Who was the mystery cutie dancing with Seth Rollins?

Wait...no way. That was DEAN. Unrecognisable.

'_The boys of the NYPD choir_

_Were singing 'Galway Bay'_

_And the bells are ringing_

_Out for Christmas day.'_

Sheamus was enjoying this new spin on his favourite Christmas tune. Usually he was butchering this with a can of beer in his hand on the way home from the pub. Naturally Cesaro was a good dancer. He totally forgot his ex was just a few feet away with his arms around a new Irish hunk.

He pressed his vermilion-bristled lips to Cesaro who manfully returned the kiss.

"_Joyeux Noel," _drawled Sheamus, once more trying to impress his Swiss lover with his newly-learned French.

"_Joyeux Noel_ Stephen.." growled Cesaro, pulse racing hearing one of his native languages being spoken by that rough yet sonorous Dublin burr.

He hungrily stole another kiss.

"Want an early night?" asked Sheamus.

Cesaro shook his head.

_'You're a bum_

_You're a punk_

_You're an old slut on junk_

_Living there almost dead_

_On a drip in that bed..'_

"Old slut on junk," Sami said, "Sounds familiar.."

"Rami...please...no more drama tonight," Adrian sighed. He really couldn't take any more punch ups or arguments. Not after the past few weeks.

"Ooh look, I see Josh has shown up at last," Sami said, indicating Cody whose silver and black painted face was buried in Josh's chest, nuzzling away like a tired pup.

"We're gonna get such a bollocking if people find out," Adrian said.

"Let Rat Skank run his mouth off. I don't care. Triple H loves me," Sami said, "And who'd believe that piece of trash over innocent little me?"

_'You scum bag_

_You maggot_

_You cheap lousy faggot_

_Happy Christmas your arse_

_I pray God_

_It's our last..'_

"Kinda don't wanna go back," Dean murmured.

"See what ya mean...I miss these parties, were always a laugh," Seth replied.

"I've already dreamed up some brilliant new stories for True Ring Rat Dirt," Dean grinned.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, enough of that shit now. I went on there yesterday...all they do now is bitch about Rome's wife."

"Cos they can't have him now he's married," Dean said, "Sorry...Colby...for all the shit I did this year.."

"Hey. It's cool. You were just working through your issues."

"It's why this feud with Bray is so good to do. I told him anything's fair game to use in promos. I don't care anymore. Even he's said how chill I am these days."

"You're like a different guy."

"And you'll never see Moxley again. Unless you want to do role play..."

A naughty smile lifted Dean's rugged features.

"Don't cheapen it man," Seth grinned before pecking those lips.

_'I could have been someone_

_Well, so could anyone_

_You took my dreams_

_From me when I first found you_

_I kept them with me babe_

_I put them with my own_

_Can't make it all alone_

_I've built my dreams around you_

_The boys of the NYPD choir_

_Still singing 'Galway Bay'_

_And the bells are ringing_

_Out for Christmas day'_

The song's long instrumental close was the perfect orchestration to the scene in the bar. All the couples present, all of whom had been hit with some form of drama over the past year, were together, happy and content.

Sheamus had had a rollercoaster year, starting with his clandestine affair with Daniel, to the shortlived fling with Wade (he conceded that's what it was) to his current relationship with Cesaro. As far as he was concerned, this was the one. Cesaro was the perfect blend of tough manliness and cultured, chic sensitivity. Cesaro too, had been through the mill - being one of Miz's go-to fuckbuddies, to the hot mess of a relationship with Miz, and being a third wheel to Wade and Sheamus before finally getting the one he wanted.

Dean had battled his insecurities and demons, almost letting them get the better of him and splitting from Seth briefly, which led to him going back to his old ways. If he hadn't gone away to shoot that movie, who knows how he'd have ended up? He'd never been happier.

Wade was also looking the future as he embraced his new as of tonight partner. Whether they slept together tonight or in two weeks, it didn't matter. He didn;t even give a toss about Sheamus and Cesaro anymore. To think he'd come into 2014 porking Miz every now and then. And this time last year he'd been in a toxic, grubby fling with his on-off-ex Gabriel. Yuck.

Paige and Summer, both girls extra liberated after finally outing themselves (despite most people both in developmental and on the main roster suspecting them already). They'd had their fair share of drama this year as well - rows over some of Summer's Total Divas antics, their brief split...they were stronger than ever. Though they had been warned to be more careful on Twitter as a few fans had 'misread' their playful tweets to one another. Especially following Survivor Series. Sami had had a field day with some of the stuff Paige had written to Summer.

Speaking of the new NXT Champion, he chose to lock the bad moments with Adrian in the back of his mind and maybe fantasise more about his dream Arabic wedding to the gravity-defying Englishman. He wondered if it would be sooner than he thought. He looked over at Josh and Cody.

Josh and Cody...what a year they'd had. Breakups, bust-ups and Josh losing his WWE job and now working for TNA...they'd been thrown several curve balls and managed to survive every one. Cody battling his torn loyalties for the business and his loved ones...Josh coming to terms with the fact that he'd never be able to truly call himself a Rhodes..2015 could only be better. It took them from 2007 until 2013 to finally admit their feelings after all.

Fairytale Of New York faded out over an eventful night in Orlando.

* * *

><p>Tampa, FL<p>

A taxi pulled up outside the home of a certain tall, dark haired Englishman's home.

Said Englishman climbed out and reached to pull his new partner like a true gent, so uncharacteristic of a former bare-knuckle fighter from Preston. Wade had taken the lead yet again and invited Finn back home for coffee. Whether it was literal or figurative, the Brit didn't give a toss. He wasn't going to push Finn into doing anything. But he'd had his fill of the party (and Sami Zayn's interfering!) and wanted to spend some proper time with the cute Irishman. Wade wasn't gonna lie, he knew he'd well and truly pulled. Finn had probably the hottest abs Wade had ever seen (and he wasn't exactly lacking in the body sculpture department himself) and what a nice arse. Plus Finn was TALENTED as fuck. And to top it off, he was actually a really nice bloke. Someone to go to the pub and discuss the footy with and then take home and...yeah.

Wade was over Sheamus and he was thankful they could still be friends. Tonight could have been worse. Admittedly he should have at least talked to Sheamus maybe once but well, he was otherwise engaged. And it seemed Finn liked Sheamus too. As long as it was platonic Wade didn'[t care.

"Nice gaff," Finn whispered as Wade unlocked the door.

"Cheers mate," Wade said gruffly, opening it and switching the light on. He kicked his smart black shoes off and padded into the lounge. Well he stood by the door to let Finn in first.

The pretty Irishman removed his own shoes and perched on the sofa.

"Did you want coffee mate?" asked Wade.

"Just want to sit with you," Finn smiled, eyes sparkling.

Wade grinned back.

Bless his soppy heart.

He strode in and sat down next to Finn.

Guessing what Finn was hinting at, he cuddled the NJPW star close and kissed the top of his head.

Finn whimpered and leaned up, slowly connecting his lips to Wade's.

Wade eagerly kissed back, noting how Finn stroked his beard as he kissed him. He was very tacticle. He'd been holding Wade's hand in the taxi.

Finn was turned on but he was also reserved. He really hoped Wade wouldn't be another one night stand. Not after all this time he'd crushed on the hot Brit. He gently began to unbutton Wade's shirt.

"Orangey," he quipped.

"No thanks to your old mate Zayn," rasped Wade, "Hey hey...easy tiger..."

He slapped Finn's hand away and reached up to undo the first few buttons on Finn's shirt before pecking his lips.

Finn whined once more and began to kiss him with more fire, grinding against him.

"Wanna hit the sack?" Wade hissed.

Finn was on his feet in a flash.

Wade was also wondering if this prettyboy was just using him. After all, he'd gone after Ziggler at Survivor Series. But hey. See what happens. He strode ahead and took Finn's hand, leading him upstairs.

He couldn't kick his bedroom door open fast enough.

Finn pounced yet again.

Wade had to admit those little squeaks Finn made at the back of his throat when they made out were adorable.

"Easy matey...no rush is there?" he whispered, breaking the makeout.

"You're the best kisser I've ever met..." FInn purred, "Stuart..."

Wade just smirked.

Jesus. How could this lad get ANY hotter? He was smouldering right now. Wade had never had such a hottie in his bedroom. Usually Wade liked 'proper men' rather than the more groomed, classically attractive types like Finn but this Celt was just intoxicating. The Englishman had got a terrible weakness for Irish accents.

He began to take his shirt off, Finn's eyes widening and his pretty mouth curving into a huge lustful grin.

"You're so fucking hot..." moaned Finn, frantically undoing his own shirt.

Wade's eyes raked those solid pecs and those incredible abs.

"You should insure that six pack," he growled.

"You like?" Finn smiled coyly.

"On the bed you little..."

Finn leapt onto it, grinning. Wade crawled atop him and pinned him down by his wrists.

"You OK?" hissed the Manc.

"All yours," whimpered Finn.

Well that was the green light. Good enough for Wade.

He began to torturously unbutton Finn's jeans...fuck those THIGHS. Wade was starting to feel slightly inferior. Finn lied to Sami - he was wearing briefs. Skimpy black Pump! ones yes but still...

"Nice pants," smirked Wade, stroking the bulge.

Finn moaned loudly.

Oh yes. Touch him. Touch him some more. Please!

"Oh Stuart..."

"Like that do ya...Fergal?"

Finn almost came. The hoarse snarl that just made his name sound so dirty...oh yes.

He opened his legs wider to allow Wade to remove his jeans completely.

Wade helped the offending garments off along with Finn;'s shoes and socks. He kneeled back and took in this Adonis on his bed.

He leaned down to kiss him some more, again noting FInn's delicate stroking of his beard.

"I love your beard," Finn whispered, "So manly."

Wade pulled Finn on top of him, his callused hands resting on that amazingly solid arse. He spanked it playfully.

Finn moaned loudly.

"Noisy arent we?" chuckled Wade.

"You're the first bloke in more than a year," Finn whimpered.

"Well we better not rush had we?"

"No Stuart...please...I'm yours..take me."

"Get your knickers off then Fergal."

Finn grinned from ear to ear as he eagerly rolled off Wade and shucked his briefs off. His cock was at full attention and leaking a little. He was so horny.

Wade's eyes widened. A flash of his bottom!self hit him as he saw how big Finn was.

"You like?" asked Finn.

"Big lad aintcha."

"Only for girls..." Finn mumbled, "I don't put it in lads...bottom only."

"An arse like yours no bloody wonder..." Wade smirked, standing back on the floor to drop his jeans and boxers, deliberately angling his body so Finn didn't see his cock. If he was honest, Finn was bigger than him. Typical, huh.

He crawled between Finn's open legs and slowly stroked the Irishman's cock.

FInn whined.

"You don't have to wank me off...oh fuck even if you're good at it...I like...I like..."

FInn was so turned on his clumsiness had vanished. But he was struggling to admit to Wade what he was craving.

"Being fingered?" Wade rasped, slowly stroking between those muscular glutes. Finn's entrance was smooth and tight. Wade wasn't sure he could enter that...jesus..

"Ohhh yes...c'mon...don't be shy darlin..."

Awwww.

Finn's accent was heavier than ever.

Nothing like SHeamus'.

Wade slowly pushed against that tight ring of muscle with his long finger and slowly entered.

"Ohhhhhhh...fuck...yes...at last...at last..."

Finn thrashed around the bed as he got the attention he was craving at last.

Wade continued to just finger fuck him for a few minutes, just relishing watching that sculpted God moan and whimper at his ministrations. Finn sounded like it was his first time. Time to get him going even more.

"Stuart..let me please you too.."

"Calm down tiger."

"Carry on and I'll cum."

"All night matey."

Wade shuffled forward and stuck his head between those thick, ripped thighs. How was this man even allowed? He was too bloody gorgeous.

Finn stifled a sharp cry as he could feel Wade's beard against his cheeks and that masculine tongue entering him. He LOVED rimming. A lot. And Wade was FUCKING AWESOME. Oh fuck...he opened his legs wider and pushed his arse forward to grant the Brit full access.

Wade paused and looked up.

Finn struck and grabbed the Brit's black hair.

"Did I say you could stop Stuart?!" he snarled.

"Oh I see, a gobby little tart are we?" smirked Wade.

"You shut your mouth and get back down there!" snapped Finn, forcing Wade's head between his legs once more. He was a little feisty in bed. Sami was right. Especially after a dry spell Finn had been known to be somewhat 'vigorous'!

"Ohhh Stuart..." Finn whimpered, "Oh you are fucking amazing...yes...oh fuck yeah..."

Wade wondered what Finn would be like once he had his dick in him.

If this was how he reacted to just his tongue.

"Oww..."

Finn yanked him up by the hair.

"I want to suck your dick," he snarled.

"Yes ma'am," teased Wade, doing so.

Finn got on all fours, arse teasingly up, eyes on Wade's dick hungrily. Yum. Perfect size for him. His starving little mouth was soon enveloping it and masculine growls and grunts filled the air as Wade started to recieve the best fucking blowie he'd had in bloody years. Jesus...Finn was criminally good at head. He played with Wade's balls...he would pause to plant lustful kisses all over Wade's pelvis before resuming.

It was no use.

Finn was aching to be fucked.

And Wade was desperate to get inside that solid arse.

He reached under his bed for the lube and a condom.

He tossed them onto the pillow and began to make out with Finn again, moving the Irishman onto his back.

"I'm so ready Stuart...please...I want you. All of you," FInn moaned.

OK they'd moved at lightning speed tonight. From first kiss to the home run in the space of a few hours. But both men felt it was right.

"Good because I want you too."

Wade reached for a condom.

Angrily Finn snatched it from him.

"What?" Wade asked.

"Is that all I am to you?! Just a bit of arse? Cashing in on the pay per view or my name? I'm not a fucking trophy Bennett!" Finn cried, eyes flashing.

Wade was gobsmacked.

What?!

"What you chatting about?" he grunted.

"This!" Finn threw the condom at him, "This tells me you'll move onto some other slag tomorrow! What's the matter MATE? Has Graves given you the eye again? Fancy throwing a saveloy down a black hole do ya?! HUH?!"

OK this was going fucking terribly.

Finn really was fiercely jealous.

Wade was just being safe.

But he could see why as he stared at the fuming man under him.

"Do you know how long it took me, even without Generico's meddling...to pluck up the courage to even approach you?! WEEKS! And you just want to use me! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST!"

"I was only being safe..."

"If you truly liked me, you wouldn't wear one! I'm clean. I'm not that filthy sket Graves! I'm not just some slapper you can pick up, jizz in and throw out once you're done. I'm a human being, Bennett. With feelings."

"So am I," Wade said, "I'm sorry if I offended you. Listen Fergal this was a bad idea. We moved too fast. We should get to know each other first."

"I wanted it just as much as you," FInn softened his voice a little, "I've been used in the past by pricks who just wanted a piece of Prince Devitt. Lads and lasses alike. I want a relationship Stuart. And I want one with you. I'm 33. I'm sick of the ring rat circuit. Most lads in the indies are slags too. Can't get a girl so they approach guys like me as an alternative. I'm sick of it Stuart! I signed here partly to look for Mr Right!"

Wade sighed.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing Finn softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry...blowing up...killed the mood a bit," Finn murmured, "My issues coming out...I just want to feel that connection in bed. I feel it with you..."

"Well then let things happen," Wade said, "I'm in no rush."

He gently began to caress inside Finn's perfect thigh as he softly began to kiss him, looking into his enchantingly piercing blue eyes. Finn crumbled and moaned into the touching, his cock hardening once more.

"Oh Stuart.." he whimpered.

"Are you sure Fergal?" Wade whispered, pecking Finn's nose.

Finn nodded.

"Please," he mewed, "I mean it."

Wade reached for the lubricant and began to coat two fingers.

"I might be a little tight.." Finn whispered.

"It's OK...relax," Wade rasped, reached between the Irishman's legs and slowly starting to scissor.

"Ohhh..."

"Good lad..." Wade purred, "Relax...that's the ticket...good lad Fergal.."

"Say my name again..."

"Fergal.."

"Oh Stuart...take me."

Finn rolled onto all fours, the usual position he ended up in when he bedded men in the past.

Wade pushed him around onto his back.

"Now who's acting like the cheap tart?" he grinned, coating himself with lube, "A face as fit as yours..."

"You're such a fucking hot chav," FInn hissed.

"Chav?! You cheeky bastard."

SPANK.

Finn giggled.

"I've been called that before."

"What, a chav?"

"A cheeky bastard. You have to get used to me Stuart."

Wade rested Finn's legs on his shoulders as he ever so slowly lined up. Phew. He really thought things had gone tits up just now. Now there was no turning back. He lined up. And missed.

"Fuck's sake!"

"Hey...I said I was tight...don't rush you said.."

Wade tried again.

And again.

Fuck it!

He was about to stomp out in a rage.

"Hey.." Finn said, "It's OK..."

"No it bloody isn't! All I can see is that fucking skag Graves saying 'is it in yet?'!"

"Darlin he'd say that about a bollard. Try again...slowly."

Wade jerked his cock to stay hard and lined up slowly against the very tight entrance.

"Owwww..." Finn cried out in pain as at last he was penetrated.

"It will hurt mate," Wade whispered, pecking his lips.

"You're a big lad course it's gonna bloody hurt...ow..ow...more.."

Wade pushed in slowly...slowly...until he was fully sheathed inside the ripped body and Finn was gasping, a sweat beading on his head.

Wade slowly pulled almost all the way out...fuck he was getting crushed...and then prayed as he shoved right back in.

"OHH FUCK!" Finn yelled as his neglected prostate got stabbed for the first time in over a year. His chest was rising and falling. Oh yes. He'd broken the back of his dry spell. He couldn't remember the last time he did it in this position. That heavenly inked body of the Brit deep inside him...fuck yes.

He half wanted to be made love to. Half wanted to be pounded.

He grabbed Wade's arse...mmm...solid...possessively. This was HIS now. Sheamus can bugger right off. Gabriel can go jump off a cliff. HIS. All his.

"Ohh Stuart...don't be shy darlin...I won't break."

"You asked for it.." snarled Wade and he began to truly nail Finn who immediately let out cry after cry of gratitude, nails piercing the smooth skin of Wade's arse cheek as he held on for dear life. The bed crashing against the wall.

"OHH! OHH! MORE!"

"You greedy little bastard.."

"It's beena fucking year you dick. Move it! YES! Ohhh yes...oh Stuart you're fucking...Kiss me! Please!"

Wade devoured his lips as he continued to pound Finn hard. Finn's muscular legs left his shoulders and wrapped tightly around Wade like a vice, his arms now locking possessively around Wade's neck, their eyes blazing into each other's.

"Ohh...ohh...ohhh...ohh.." Finn was going higher in pitch.

Wade hadn't been with someone so...responsive in ages. Certainly not as a top anyway. Fuck Finn was one HELL of shag. Was there anything not hot about this guy?!

He began to slow down, prolonging it.

"Ohh Stuart...that's nice...that's so nice...please don't ever stop. Please."

Finn was almost begging. His skin was on fire. He'd never been shagged like this before. Like he meant something. Wade wasn't just using him as a fist substitute.

Wade had an idea...he hauled Finn up so Finn was on his lap. He wrappe dhis long arms around the ripped back.

"Ohhhh you..." whined Finn as Wade began to kiss his neck, "Ohh darlin...don't ever stop...please.."

"I won't..."

Finn pulled Wade backwards so they were on the bed fully once more. He was so into this he'd forgot to jerk his cock. His prostate was being truly assaulted and he could not get enough. He could feel his much-wanted-and-waited-for orgasm boiling up. He'd never been made to cum hands free before. He'd gotten several girls to. But never himself. Wade was the best sex he'd ever had! Fuck. He would never leave this bed. Fuck no!

"You gonna cum?" snarled Wade.

FInn nodded, gasping.

He continued to cry out immodestly.

Oh God..

Oh fuck..

Yes. He was close.

Very close.

Dangerously close.

Suddenly he threw his head back and screamed in garbled native Irish as his body exploded, his incredible hewn-from-granite abs covered with streams of his release...oh yes...oh wow...

Wade was taken aback. Wow. He hadn't gotten a lad to come like that in ages. Sheamus had gotten HIM to do that.

"Don't...stop.." Finn croaked, panting for air, "Please Stuart."

He wanted Wade to come inside him. Feel them become one. The connection he was feeling to this amazing English God was off the fucking scale.

Wade continued to pound the spent Irishman, growling and snarling like a chained bear. Oh fuck. Oh yes. He was gonna fucking cum right up that tight arse. Yeah. Fuck yeah. He bellowed loudly as he finally went over the edge, driving deep inside Finn.

"Come here..." Finn hissed, eyes wet with emotion as they came down from this amazing sex.

"Not...going...anywhere.." Wade snarled, kissing those soft lips.

* * *

><p>Finn awoke the next day and immediately wondered where he was. Owee. His arse was stinging.<p>

He heard manly snoring coming from next to him and turned to see the heavenly figure of Bad News Barrett.

And then he remembered.

He lay back with a big smile on his handsome face.

Best sex of his life.

He'll never forget last night.

He picked up his phone and dashed, unashamedly naked, out of the room to call his bestie. Well which one? Sasha? Or Sami?

Sami. He was naked.

He dialled.

"Mmmfff..yello..."

"Hey!"

"Fergal...you not seen the damn time?"

"Sorry...got SO much to tell ya.."

"Oooh...do you now?"

"I can hardly walk and it's bloody brilliant. Oh Rami...he's incredible...I have never had sex like that in my life. Feel like I'm fifteen again."

"YAY! You finally got your man! Good boy! Proud of you."

"Almost lost him though...he got a rubber johnny out and I thought that's it, I'm just his latest shag before he goes back to Gabriel or something...had a right go at him...but the connection...I gushed! I actually gushed...he made me come like a lass...oh my God.."

"What you doing wasting time calling me for Fergal Devitt? Get your 'arse' (that awful Oirish accent again!) back onto Barrett's dick immediately!"

"Damn straight. Just wanted to tell someone how amazing he is. I hope he wants to see me again."

"I'm sure he will. Who wouldn't love a cutie like you? Body from the Gods, great smile, cute accent, one of the world's best workers and one of the nicest boys I've met in my long career."

"You're too kind Generico," Finn said coyly, grinning like a little kid, "So what you doing?"

"Same as what you were," came Adrian's voice, "Good job you didn't phone us two minutes ago, hey?"

"BEN! I'm talking!" came Sami's voice as he snatched his cellphone back, "Off you pop Fergal, you've got a slab of British beef to feast on. As have I. Meet for lunch and tell me everything. Invite Sasha too."

"Will do! See ya!"

Finn skipped alarmingly like AJ back to the bedroom where Wade was sitting up, making grizzling growls as the cobwebs of kip cleared.

"You're happy.." he grumbled.

"I'm a morning person," Finn beamed, leaping onto the bed and kissing Wade who returned it.

"I'm not..better tell ya now," Wade grizzled, "Girls lunch with Zayn is it?"

"You been listening? Bad man."

"You weren't this camp last night!"

"Soz..just walking..barely..on air...you're amazing Stuart."

"Not so bad yourself...Fergal. How you feeling?"

"Sore but your fault so I forgive you," Finn grinned, climbing under the covers. He took a selfie of them.

"Whoa, don't go mad," Wade warned him.

"Ashamed of me already?" pouted Finn.

"Course not...I don't want your bonkers fans after me."

"I only like fans who support my work, not my abs," Finn said, "I can see through most of them."

"Those fake fans piss me off," Wade agreed.

"Less talking, more playing.." purred Finn, pinning him down and rubbing his arse against Wade's morning wood. He could take another round. Even if he couldn';t sit or take back bumps for a week.

"Ah-ah," Wade said, "Bloody hot though you are, take it easy. Little tiger."

"With a man like you...who can blame me?" Finn smirked, "Sure?"

"Behave," Wade chuckled, "Tell ya what though, get some clobber on and I'll take you out. Anywhere ya like."

"I've never been taken out for breakfast by a lad before," Finn sighed, a dreamy look on his handsome face, "33 and never properly dated a bloke. You must think I'm a right loser."

"Don't think that at all," Wade assured him, "And I feel bad about the condom incident. Want to make it up to you. And if you want to tweet about it...take photos of me...feel free.."

He winked.

"Maybe I'll tag your psycho ex in it!" Finn said eagerly.

Wade grinned more.

"Send me that selfie," he said.

Finn showed him.

Wade was surprised how not bad he looked for first thing. Finn's happiness radiated from the photo.

Well one thing was for sure. He had no regrets. Part of him wanted to keep Finn prisoner in his bed all day. But the rest of him wanted to show Finn his intentions and treat the Irishman to a real date. Even if it was coffee and a greasy spoon. Or a tacky Irish pub.

Buzz.

Finn had sent him the photo.

Wade had an idea.

_** WadeBarrett **__Meet the new girlfriend __** wwebalor**_

He attached the selfie to the tweet.

He screengrabbed it before deleting it.

And then DM'd it to his close mates - John, Titus, Randy. Oh and Paige. Of course. She could do the rest.

He sent it to Sheamus.

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Ste**_

_Cute photo mate. Happy for you :) x_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I had to end it sometime as it's Christmas Eve and I have wrapping to do! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this final segment. The Shade-Cesaro story marches on to it's next development. I fucking LOVE Finn and Wade as a couple. I know Sheamus would have been his most obvious partner...but well, Wade needed to move on, I wanted to debut Finn...seemed logical.<strong>

**Firstly, sorry about small appearances for the other couples. I was too ambitious and found the party scene challenging to put together with that many characters. Sorry about the tacked-on Joshy appearance but it is Christmas! And they're my babies still (though Samdrian have knocked them off no1 spot lately!).**

**I tried to put in as much Sheasaro as possible but I wanted a bloody big smut scene featuring Finn (dose abs, sorry guys. I'm truly on the Devitt/Finn bandwago now!) and Wade so that's why I waited until the end. **

**Hope you all played Fairytale Of New York over the dance scene as it has maximum impact if you have the song going!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas and I shall see you all in 2015 for more madcap escapades that happen when Raw/NXT wraps! xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25 **

_Happy New Year peeps! Firstly I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday/Christmas! Initially we'll be coming back from the brink before moving back on. Finn Balor/Devitt is like a new toy at the moment so I can't stop featuring him. And at last he's got a character tag._

_You'll notice the title change of sorts. Still in limbo so call it what you will :)_

_If you want Sheasaro smut, you're in luck. If you're a fan of Finn/Devitt...well you're in luck too ;) Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Wade studied the message from Sheamus. That was a relief. No awkwardness when he was finally back at work full time. Not that the Brit sought his ex's approval anyway, he could see whom he wanted.<p>

"What's up?" asked Finn.

"Oh nowt," Wade said, "Looks like Ste is happy for me."

"His opinion shouldn't matter," Finn said, cuddling close to Wade, "He dumped you for Cesaro."

Wade's eyes raked those delicious abs. That was a bloody eight pack, never mind a six pack. He'd certainly struck gold with this hottie. But yes. Finn was right. Sheamus did essentially cheat on him with Cesaro before dumping him for the Swiss when all was said and done. Wade was totally in the clear.

"Do we have to go out just yet?" Finn whined, crawling naughtily onto Wade's middle and pecking his bearded lips.

Wade reached to grab that incredible solid arse.

"Up to you mate," he smirked.

Finn continued to kiss and wriggle, so Wade's hardon was teasing his hole. He moaned. He wanted another round. He didn't care if he couldn't sit down after. His very long dry spell had been broken.

"Jesus.." Wade hissed, "You're a horny little.."

"Doesn't feel like you're complaining Stuart," purred Finn.

Wade lay back, smirking up at this cute Celtic minx. Let Finn take control. That fucking body riding him...Wade wouldn't last. What a fucking upgrade.

Finn reached for the discarded lube bottle and grabbed it with a cute little 'rawr', eyes sparkling and the most mischeivous smile on his handsome face. He was feeling more playful than ever. He was on cloud fucking nine. Although he was looking for commitment he also believed in roadtesting before you bought. And so far...Wade was every bit the best sex he'd ever had. Nobody even touched this Northern studmuffin.

Wade chuckled.

"Did you just go rarr..?" he snickered.

"Problem?" grinned Finn, coating two of his fingers and kneeling up, inserting them inside himself and whining with need, wincing at the slight pain of the tender flesh. It will hurt like hell later but oh so worth it. And what a tale to tell Sami at lunch. And Sasha if she wasn't feeling too squeamish.

He crawled forward, whipping the covers off Wade and leaned to take the Brit;s cock into his mouth once again, arse up, moaning as he sucked.

"Fuckin'ell...you're too fuckin good at this..Fergal.." growled Wade.

"I like to please my guys," purred Finn, licking up the shaft and playing with the Brit's balls. He then reached for the lube and squirted what was left in the bottle over Wade, applying it thickly. Finally, he straddled Wade, pressing his lips to Wade's as he wriggled back, sitting on Wade's hardon, slowly sinking down with a sharp gasp of pain. This time Wade was inside him first time. Yes. He was back in business.

"Oh Stuart..." he whined...eyes closing, lips parted with intense pleasure, his heavenly torso heaving softly.

Wade couldn't believe a lad with a body like THAT was moaning his name. He'd be SO hated by girls on the internet for this.

"Oh Stuart.." whimpered Finn once more, slowly moving up down..

Wade leaned up to devour his lips.

And then found himself thrown right back hard.

"I'm in control," snarled Finn, eyes flashing, "You just lay there and look fucking hot...oh yes...oh fuck...you're the fucking best...fuck yeah..._Níl mé ag iarraidh aon duine eile _Stuart.."

What did he say?

Damn Wade wished he knew Irish.

Finn;s eyes shone.

So Wade knew that must be something meaningful...Finn was staring blazingly down at him as he continued to bounce on Wade, imploring an affirmative response. Wade grunted and growled...

"Fook yeah..." he snarled, accent heavier than ever...he reached for Finn's hands and clasped them. Finn whined cutely and passionately. He began to snap his slim hips hard. Make Wade HIS. And HIS alone. Nobody else. Jaws and legs of any potential rivals will be broken. Finn didn't give a toss. He continued to moan and whimper in garbled Irish. He was getting close...

Very close..

So was Wade..that tight arse clenching him..just looking up at Finn's perfect Herculean form...all for him...hearing Finn's beautiful brogue fill the air with moans...

"_Tá tú Stuart mianach, beidh tú a bheith i gcónaí mianach_..." Finn cried as his orgasm thundered dangerously close, bit more...yes...bit more..., "Oh...Stuarrttt..."

His musical voice became a scream as he went rigid and his skin was set alight...his pleasure exploding in slippery ropes all over the hard, tall, English hunk beneath his thighs..Wade had made him come yet again. Definitely a fucking keeper.

But Finn wasn't satisfied. He needed Wade to cum in him again.

Sweat was beading on his forehead. He started to really ride despite it hurting him now he'd climaxed..

"Easy Fergal...hey...oh fuck...y'know what...don't fucking stop...oh fuck...gonna spunk right up yer tight arse...ohh fuck...fuck yeah man...oh FUCK..."

Wade snarled savagely as he drove deep into the hot Irishman, going right over the edge...oh fuck that was twice in 24 hours he'd come fucking hard..jesus...this lad was something else.

Finn looked down at Wade..he ran a shaking hand over the Brit's muscualr pecs.

"You're amazing.." he croaked.

"You've only shagged me twice...in twelve hours.." grinned Wade.

"I already know...we have a connection Stuart. Don't you feel it?"

"Easy mate...calm down..." Wade leaned up to kiss him.

Finn pushed him away.

"Don't shush me..." he pouted.

"Wasn't.." Wade sighed, "Just...the sex talking that's all. C'mon..let's shower and I'll take you out. You pick, I just hand over the dosh."

"You'll regret that," smiled Finn, climbing off Wade, his knees giving way and he fell clumsily onto the bed.

DAMN!

Just when he thought that wretched clumsiness had disappeared...

Wade chuckled.

He found that bloody cute. Even obscenely talented wrestlers with incredible bodies had flaws. Finn's was his adorable gawkiness. Finn was far more than just the hot 'Prince Devitt' to Wade.

The Brit picked the Irishman up bridal style.

Finn just smiled warmly at him.

"Is there anything you can't do.." he simpered.

"Cook?" Wade grinned.

"Good because I can do that for you.." Finn purred, eyes glowing, "Man you're strong...carrying big old me.."

"Works the old arms out, saves having to fanny about with weights," smirked Wade, placing Finn gently in the shower and turning it on.

Finn grinned as he stepped under the hot stream, squirting shampoo into his hair and trying to emulate a Herbal Essences girl.

Bloody hellfire...any comic intent was lost on Wade's eyes as they raked that body, water dripping down it...jesus...he was getting a semi already.

* * *

><p>Another Irishman was also enjoying morning sex not too many blocks away.<p>

In fact it mirrored the scene in his ex's bed just now.

Sheamus was pinned to the bed.

Cesaro was aggressively riding him like it was his bloody JOB. His powerful body tense with testosterone and passion as those furry thighs rubbed against Sheamus' smooth ivory ones.

"Oh...ohh...Stephen..."

Cesaro had been really on one when they'd gotten back. Last night the Swiss had made Sheamus bend him over the arm of the sofa and nail him. And this morning...Cesaro had woke him up and sat on his cock without giving him a chance to breathe. He'd seen the text from Wade last night. And Sheamus replying.

Cute picture huh?

Cesaro couldn't help but be JEALOUS.

He'd been at it for God knows how long this morning.

He was sure Sheamus's legs were sore.

His certainly were aching.

But he wasn't fully sated yet.

Sheamus pulled the writhing Swiss to him and devoured his lips to try and calm him down a bit.

"Don't stop me Stephen," moaned Cesaro, "I want this. I want you. So much."

"Don't take yourself out an'all...bad enough me injured..."

"Man up Stephen and fucking ENJOY IT!"

Wow.

Sheamus was turned on even more.

"You want it hard do ya?" he grabbed Cesaro's wrists, forcing him to stop.

"Yes. And don't stop me."

"On your front!" snarled Sheamus.

"You don't give me orders Farrelly," Cesaro growled, easily shucking his arms free, "You can lie there until I have orgasmed."

This is the fuel that fired both men constantly...that tiny scrap of fear of one another. Sheamus was a little bit shit scared of Cesaro's brute strength and iron fists, whilst the Swiss was a little frightened of Sheamus' fierce Irish tempter and HIS strength. He loved SHeamus very much. But he was also a touch scared. And right now was a little jealous. Which made him far more aggressive than usual in bed. And Sheamus was smashing his prostate JUST right like this. And he was doing all the work. All Sheamus had to do was lay there and look fucking hot and manly. GRR.

After another furious ten minutes of hard masculine coupling, Cesaro uddenly bellowed in French...too fast for Sheamus to pick up but almost in a flash the redhaired Irishman's chest was sprayed in hot semen. As was his face. Bloody hell Cesaro had cum hard. Even his orgasm was angry.

Jesus Sheamus had never been more turned on.

Cesaro was gasping and went a little limp...spent.

Sheamus took advantage and leaned up, heaving the big European adonis up off the bed..shuffling around before with a growl, slamming him down hard. Opening those long hairy legs. He was gonna fucking wreck him. Show him HE was boss now.

Cesaro began to yell and cry out, enjoying the pain that tore through his spent body as Sheamus began to pound him like he hated him. Oh yes. Take him to the limit.

The Irishman began to thrust in faster. Harder. Faster still as he thundered close to orgasm...he roared like a charging bull as his own released burned its way out and inside Cesaro.

A tangle of muscular limbs fell to the bed.

SHeamus gingerly pulled out and lay next to him.

Cesaro leaned over and stroked his face, kissing with delicate tenderness so at ills with the furious fuck they'd just had.

"_C'etait fantastique_," he breathed, "Love you Stephen."

"Love you too Claude...bloody hell what's got into ya this morning?" chuckled the sweaty Sheamus.

Cesaro reached for his beau's phone.

"Why are you calling Wade cute?" he demanded.

"Oh...that...jesus mate you gone soft in the 'ead?" chuckled Sheamus, "Did he not send it you and all?"

"No. What is it? Is he still after a threesome?!" snarled Cesaro.

"No no..." Sheamus tried to calm him by kissing him again, "Nothing like that. He's got a new fella. DId you not see them necking at the party?"

"Wasn't bothered by anyone else," grumped Cesaro.

Sheamus stroked his bald head, "Well Stuey won't be bothering us anymore, look," he said, showing the photo of Wade and Finn, "New fella."

"Why am I not surprised he picked Prince Devitt?" snarked Cesaro.

"Devitt's a good lad," Sheamus said, "I couldn't have picked someone better to get over me."

"Not hard, Devitt's Irish and likes beer," grunted Cesaro.

"Does it bother you?" asked Sheamus, "Cos I'm not arsed. I'm genuinely happy for Stuey. They look happy in that picture. I don't think that's a works do fling. I legit think they're a proper couple."

"Just seems like Barrett's trying to rub your nose in it that's all," Cesaro admitted.

"I appreciate that, trust me," Sheamus said, "But I'm over him. Got over him when we decided to make our stuff official, like. So what if he's picked another Irish lad? Becky Lynch is Irish...she's from the same city as me for God's sake.. do you see me being jealous of her?"

"No..." Cesaro mumbled.

Sheamus reached for his laptop and flipped it open, pulling his beau's head onto his reddening, sticky, white chest.

"How about some Father Ted?" he grinned.

Cesaro smiled a little.

He had to admit that sitcom was very funny. He cuddled closer to Sheamus as the Irishman fired up Netflix.

* * *

><p>Paige was packing up her bag ready to hit the airport to fly to wherever tonight's Live Event was playing. Ouch. She was knocking back beer and cocktails copiously last night and her head was rather tender. Her ebony tresses were piled up into a huge bun on the top of her head and she was definitely dressed down for the day. She zipped up her khaki parka she dubbed her 'chav coat' and perched on the bed of the Orlando hotel room to do her makeup.<p>

Well a girl had to make some concessions.

Her phone rang.

If that was talent relations, she'll tell them she'd be there and they should stop getting on her tits. The hangover was making the young Brit girl irritable.

The bathroom door opened and Summer appeared, still immaculately dressed, her wavy golden hair tumbling down in waves.

"Your phone's ringing," she stated.

"Who is it...anyone important?" Paige asked.

Summer picked up the phone and rolled her eyes. Jesus did he ever get a break?

"The ginger ninja."

"Oh what does HE want this time of a morning?"

"Girl it's almost lunch time."

"Give it here."

She took her iPhone and answered.

"What do you want Samuel?"

"Sound a bit crabby Saraya...hung over are we?" She could almost see the teasing smirk on that impossibly cute bearded face.

"Well done. As usual you state the obvious."

She wasn't impressed.

Sami was clearly laughing at her.

"Sasha's bailed on me and I need some female company for lunch. Is Codes free do you know?"

"Here's a wild thing Samuel but why don't you ask him?"

"OK OK, don't take it out on me because you were too drunk to get laid last night."

"And I suppose you did?"

"Oh yes. Last night and this morning. But that's by-the-by. I have gossip."

"Can't it wait?"

"C'mon Saraya...you love me really..."

"Suppose I do. Even if you're bloody annoying."

"Don't need this attitude. I'm the new NXT Champion. You miss me when I'm not on the road. OK I can't hold it any longer. Fergal and Wade are official."

"Awwwwwwwwwww..."

"It's every bit as cute...I've invited him to lunch...was gonna be me and Sasha but she bailed...Death Ray wanted extra training today to keep the girls white hot."

"You didn't need to invite Devitt out, he lives in your pocket already doesn't he?"

Summer snorted.

"Hi Sami! Am I invited?" she cooed, loud enough for him to hear.

"Tell your girlfriend she can perv on Fergal's amazing abs another day," Sami said, "He won't want too many there. And Summer can't make fun of him quite as well as you."

Paige had put him on loudspeaker.

Summer made a big over dramatic offended gesture, very much like in her days as Fandango's baby boopsie.

"Your blatant arselicking will get you everywhere Samuel...well let me wash my hair because I cannot show up looking like a chav bint after a house party," Paige said, "Where are we meeting?"

"Habibi's."

"OK I'll be there. Let me de-rough."

* * *

><p>Trust Sami to pick an Arabian restaurant to have lunch in. As always he called the shots. Paige thought as she arrived, hair now immaculately wavy and her signature black snapback once more perched atop her head at the perfect jaunty angle. She had a quick look inside but couldn't see anyone.<p>

Did she stand outside and risk getting mobbed? Or did she go in and have a Mimosa? On second thoughts probably not. She had to show up tonight and appear as though she was only on lemonade at the Christmas party last night. Not that anyone would believe it. Cody would drop her in it, she thought. Or any of the Total Divas.

She wandered in and went to the bar of the softly-lit taverna and ordered some water, checking in on Facebook as she did so, totally absent mindedly.

About fifteen minutes passed.

Paige was wondering if Sami had set her up. She felt a bit of a twat stood here alone. She wished she had asked Summer along but the blonde had insisted she have some friend time without her. Sami never held her up before. Not like him.

She huffed and checked her phone, tapping a text to Sami asking where the bleeding' hell he was.

Someone shoved roughly past her. In fact two people did.

"Excuse ME..." she snarled pointedly.

One of the two men who'd shoved her paused at the sound of her voice. And a malicious sneer split his stubbled face, shod with aviators and his hair immaculately quiffed. Paige's anger was only accelerated when she realised whom it was who'd shoved her. She folded her arms and glowered.

"Not very nice is it...Paige?" sneered Corey Graves.

"Does the phrase 'get a life' mean anything to you?" she deadpanned.

"I'm out to lunch with my friend," Corey said, unbelievably smug, "Not harming anyone am I?"

"We can go wherever we like," piped up the other man, Justin Gabriel.

Paige was now kicking herself. Why oh WHY did she check in here on Facebook earlier?! Someone ratted her out. Or she still had Corey on there. She'll check later. She also noted that Corey had two cuts on his lip. And smirked. Baron Corbin and Josh Mathews had both left their marks on him.

"Anyway, I'm suing your precious TNA announcer friend for all he's fucking worth," snarled Corey, "Let's see what he's done, hm? Gatecrashed a WWE function that was invitation only, cross-promotional fraternization...oh and assault and battery!"

"He can't have done that much damage because your mouth's still working," spat Paige.

"I only let Baron Corbin off because he's hot, single and I'm seeing him tonight," smirked Corey.

"Yeah. Stick that in your over dramatic pipe and smoke it, Aiden English," chimed in Justin, snickering.

"Grow up." hissed Paige, "All of a sudden I feel sick. Something stinks in here."

She stomped outside.

"Aw man," Justin said, "We forgot to mention the restraining order we've taken out against Mathews."

"Damn. Never mind," Corey replied, "It's called treasure in heaven...they've got to wait for it."

"Especially when AJ had it took out in Rhodes' name," Justin continued, "I wish I'd gotten to know her sooner. Like when that spiky haired loser was still working here."

"Merry Christmas Cody," Corey was cackling with malicious glee. Oh he couldn't WAIT to see Stardust's ugly mug when he found out their little scheme. Nobody messed with Corey Graves and got away with it.

"We need to find a way of breaking up British goth bitch and her talentless big nosed girlfriend now," Justin said, "Preferably by the holidays."

"I'm working on it," Corey said, "Trust me."

* * *

><p>Paige had decided to do a bit of shopping whilst she was waiting for Sami. She hadn't bought Josh or Cody a Christmas present yet and if Cody's boyfriend was still in Orlando today seemed a good a time as any as it would save mailing it. Josh still worked matches on Impact every now and then and was still using her music. He was working in black trunks and black kickpads now. So she'd gone and bought him some black Doc Martens. Imitation was the sincerest form of flattery in her opinion. Especially as he was now doing her entrance scream and everything.<p>

She'd called Cody and invited him and Josh along to lunch, telling them it was Habibi's. SHe'd mentioned the run-in with Corey and Justin and warned both of them to just be careful with what they said on social media.

When she arrived back at Habibi's, she noted four men.

Sami.

Finn.

Cody (in his adorable lenseless glasses).

And Josh.

Oh dear.

She checked the messages from Sami one more time.

And then felt a complete and utter tit.

It said 13:45.

She thought it was 12:45.

What a moron.

Maybe that'll teach her to read messages probably.

"Nice of you to show up Saraya," catcalled Sami, "Decided to fit in a quickie with Summer?"

"Hush," put in Cody, "I told you she was already here. Hi Paige." Adorable wave.

Finn was just looking extremely shifty. Well he was walking funny.

Paige just smiled. Like a proud mum greeting her kids. All her boys in one place. Yes Finn was one of her boys now. So what if she was 11 years younger? WOmen matured faster than men anyway.

And ALL of them...were in Christmas jumpers. In fucking Orlando.

"As you hadn't shown up," Sami smirked, "We went to Walmart to get some ugly sweaters."

Sami's actually wasn't Christmassy. But still knitted and had a dated pattern on like something your nana would knit you.

"So we going in then?" Finn said.

"Yes," Sami said, "I'll ask for an ice pack or rubber ring for you to sit on Fergal."

Finn just rested his thumb on his bottom lip in a way that was unbelievably Cody. Let Sami make fun of him. He'd been having the best sex ever the last 12 hours. Let the redhead crow. As soon as they were done, Finn was heading right back to Wade. For more. He;d had such an amazing day. Wade was just perfect. Hot. That accent. A gent. Common interests. And paid for his breakfast even though Finn insisted they went halves.

"I had an idea," Josh put in, "I don't think it's a good idea going in there...Middle Eastern...Muslim.."

"I'm Muslim and even I'm wearing this hideous secular garment," Sami cut in, "But we'll hit the bistro two blocks away instead.."

So the little company did that and found a table at the classy French bistro in question. When the waiter led them to the table, Sami had the most wicked grin on his face which meant trouble afoot.

"E_xcusez-mo_i," he said, "My friend's just had hernia surgery...would it be possible to get something for him to sit on?"

"Sure monsieur," drawled the waiter.

Finn was SCARLET.

The others were sniggering.

"OK there Fergal?" grinned Sami.

"I hate you," pouted the Irishman.

"I know the feeling," Cody piped up, a naughty smile on his pretty face.

Josh facepalmed. He knew this was coming. But well, why shouldn't he have been up all night in Cody? They didn't see each other all that often nowadays. And the noises coming from Cody's slutty maw in bed sounded pretty grateful to him.

"Oh yes...hows your pelvis today Joshua?" smirked Sami, "After a night of Stardust bouncing on it?"

"You can laugh," spluttered Josh, "But it's a shortcut way of getting abs like Prince Devitt's."

Finn smirked and lifted his especially ugly Christmas jumper to flash his stomach. Well he was darn proud of his abs. And everyone always remarked on them.

"I can see your knickers, put them away," Paige scolded.

"Yes mammy," Finn teased. He had a really wicked look about him today. Sami looked on grinning. Like a proud father.

"Surprised he's wearing any," Cody said.

"So how many times Rhodes?" Finn smirked.

"Tantric sex is mind blowing," Cody said, "Quality. Not quantity, bitch."

"Just the once then?" Finn grinned.

The waiter re-appeared with some cushions.

Sami howled with lauighter.

Finn went scarlet once more, his bravado evaporating. He'll KILL Sami later at training. The waiter was cute as well. Damnit. They were led to the table by the window and Sami helpfully told the waiter where Finn was sitting and the young man duly laid cushions on the wooden seat for him. After they ordered drinks, the waiter left and the mischeif making could continue. Paige was sat at the head of the table as the only female and as 'mum' to the four boys. Though Josh was sitting close to her, determined to play a parental role as opposed to a child's one as he was the oldest at 34 of the bunch. He';d have thought Devitt would have known better. But hey, he was a fan of the Irishman's work and it was an honour to meet him at last. In terms of pure wrestling, this was one very talented table. El Generico. Prince Devitt. Britani Knight. Cody Rhodes. Josh felt like the odd one out. Well he was. Seeing as he was TNA talent now. But who cares? This was just friends out lunching for the day. Regardless of where they worked.

"So only the once then?" Finn smirked at Cody, "After the way you were queening it about at Survivor Series? Going soft in your old age RUnnels."

"Cccckkhhhh." A Stardust hiss, "Knock us out then Devitt."

"Yes, come on Fergal, spill the tea," Sami said, linking his arm in his bestie's, "The sole reason for this lunch was a blow by blow account of your dry spell breakage."

Finn just looked smug. Yeah, they can just be jealous.

"Well when we went to his place for coffee...we cuddled on his sofa for a bit before heading up. I know you all think I'm a right slapper but it felt right, mkay? We just spent some time touching and stuff..then he had my knickers off."

A few diners were looking at their table in disgust. Finn's voice did carry.

"Bor-ing," Cody said, "Get to the good bits. What position."

"Let him speak," Sami snapped.

"Close your legs Zayn, your breath stinks," hit back Cody.

"Oh for GOD DAMN'S SAKE!" A very suburban-looking mother with two children had gotten to her feet in horror at the conversation she was hearing.

Paige was fighting so hard not laugh. Or tell the boys off.

The mother was glaring right at Cody as she led her protesting children away from the table.

Cody fixed her with his sassiest pout, totally forgetting that her kids could potentially be WWE fans.

"I wasn't talking about him," he sassed.

If looks could kill, then he would have been lifeless in seconds at the furious glower the mother shot him before marching her children out of the bistro.

Josh facepalmed.

Paige was giggling.

"High five!" Finn said.

Cody and Finn slapped hands.

"Why me...why me..." Josh was groaning.  
>"Admit it spiky, you've missed all this fun," Paige teased.<p>

"What if her kids loved Stardust?" Sami said.

"Meh, they'll get over it, they probably believe he's a separate person," Cody said, "So. Devitt. You were saying. Wade had your briefs off. Then what?"

"Licked me out till I couldn't stand it..."

"You mean he ate your ass until you gave the orders to stop you demanding bitch, I know what you're like," Sami put in.

"So what? At least my guys always know what to do."

Josh hated himself but he was enjoying this. Well Prince Devitt was hot. Not as hot as Cody but still that was a delicious mental image.

"Bit of a dominatrix are we?" Paige said.

"Fergal enjoys being rimmed so much that if you try and stop before he's ready, he pulls your hair and forces you right back between his legs," Sami explained.

Finn just grinned. Well so what? He was demanding in the bedroom.

"Too much information," Josh sighed, "You can be too close to a person you know.."

"They're besties Joshy, they share everything," Cody said, pulling his man;s hand onto the table and proudly clutching it, shooting gooey eyes at his beloved, "Just like we used to."

"I suppose, just...OK I miss all this," admitted Josh, "And we have a lady present."

"Saraya is no lady," Sami smirked, "Stuff she told us in England...stuff she does in general.."

"I was drunk OK!" protested Paige, "And the shit you two told me in return...stuff I did not need to know about arses!"

"Anyway!" Finn raised his voice, "Once we were ready...he took out a rubber johnny. I was PISSED. OFF."

"He was only being safe, and not like you'll get pregnant," Paige said.

"It's a big deal to Fergal," Sami said.

"Oh?"

"Stuart...oops Wade..is...more than just...well I'm not looking for simply a roll in the hay," Finn said, "I want a relationship. Commitment. And that to me, is no condoms. Implies he's gonna hit some other dirty scrubber up the next night."

"Good boy," Cody said, "Same. We've never looked back since we stopped using them."

"Ditto," Sami agreed, "Ben and I stopped using them after two months. What happened next Fergal?"

"I had a go at him," admitted Finn, "Basically tried to find out if he wanted me or just a piece of Prince Devitt."

"Good boy," Cody said again, "Wish I'd been like that in the past."

"Yeah, many used and abused Coddles just because they wanted his body," Josh said.

"I was happy being a slut once," Cody said, "But it did leave me empty inside. Tye Dillinger once said that when someone sleeps with you..."

"..they take a piece of you?" Finn finished, "You forget I worked with Shawn Spears too."

"Really? Omigod..." Cody gushed, "Wow."

"I'm sure we went through this in November," Sami said, "Continue Fergal, it's getting good."

"Just saying so you don't think I'm a hypocrite for having a go at him even though I dropped my knickers on the first date," Finn said, "Anyway...he got what I was saying...we continued...then before I know it, me legs were on his shoulders."

"Don;t have to go into details now Fergal," Sami said as the waiter returned with bread and water, "But on a scale of one to ten.."

"Fourteen point seven," grinned Finn, "Best I've ever had. And this morning...I slipped into Irish. Both times."

"I hear Samuel serenades Adrian with Arabic," Paige chimed in, "At crucial moment."

"Did Wade make you cum?" asked Cody simply.

Finn nodded earnestly.

"Both times. No lad has EVER made me gush before. Always had to give myself one off the wrist."

"If a top can't make you come then he's doing something wrong," Cody said, "I've faked it several times iun the past...ones who can't find your prostate aren't worth finishing off. Kick them out and find a better dick."

"Amen," Josh said, "You must think we're such whores.."

"So what did you say to him in Irish?" Sami asked, "Fergal tends to let his darkest secrets spill out in his native tongue."

"I told him that he was mine forever...nobody else would compare," Finn mumbled, blushing, straining to remember what he'd actually said, "Boys..I really like him. Is that bad? Am I moving too fast because it's been so long?"

"Nope," Sami said, "You said he took you out this morning."

"He did and I had the best time...Irish pub. I know it's corny but I enjoyed it. Could have been there for hours just listening to him talk footie and cars and stuff."

"You're such a bunch of girls, this is SO Sex and The City," Paige remarked.

_** RealPaigeWWE**__ Having a Sex And The City lunch with my boys __** iLikeSamiZayn, StardustWWE, realjoshmathews, wwebalor**__ #proudmum_

She stood up to take a group selfie and tweeted it.

"I'm going for a slash," Finn said, "If the cute waiter comes Generico, order me the prawns?"

"Sure thing," Sami said as the Irishman left.

"He's so adorable," Paige gushed, "Can I adopt him?"

"You adopted the rest of us," Cody smirked.

"Does anyone get a vibe?" Josh put in, "Sorry...I'm not trying to be mean...is he being a little clingy?"

Sami's face hardened. Was Josh trying to shoot on Finn? Not on HIS watch. But he knew Josh was right. Sami had known Finn for years. When Finn fell, he fell hard. And he was extremely possessive.

"Fergal loves hard," he said, "I'd like to see anyone even put the moves on Barrett when he's around."

"I like him more and more," Cody said, "He's so like me. I bet he's a scratcher too."

"Coddles...please..." Josh sighed.

"Actually...he is," Sami grinned, "It's why his past conquests always took him from behind. He was known as Claws Devitt in a few promotions. Reputations travel in the indies. Fergal can and will draw blood. Once guys knew that...if they got him in the bedroom they always made him bend over."

"We're like two peas in a pod.." Cody grinned, "Joshy's back is a road map of all my orgasms."

"So's Summer's isn't it Saraya?" teased Sami.

"Shut up and eat your bread Samuel."

Sami did so, naughty eyes blinking over the chunk of baguette he put into his bearded mouth.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Josh said. He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Something about Finn made him uneasy. In fact he would go so far to say that the Irishman seemed like a bit of a bunny boiler. Cody was possessive to fanatical levels...but Finn seemed ten times worse.

He went into the gents just as a stall door opened and Finn emerged.

Oh shit.

Josh froze.

"Hey.." Finn smiled amiably, "You OK?"

"Me...m'fine...don'tworryaboutit.." blustered Josh, walking to the urinals.

"Hey...you don't like me," Finn stated as he washed his hands, "I can tell."

Josh zipped up.

"Not that...sorry I didn't mean to be rude...just..."

"Sami and I are very close. Just like you and Cody were before you hooked up. Look...I know what you're thinking...Glenn Close, Fatal Attraction. I've been hurt a lot by lads in the past. So if I do get with them...I tend to go a bit OTT. You know Generico dresses it up to tease me. I'm not some knife-wielding crazy. Just a lad from County Wicklow looking for love. That's all."

"No offence ever intended...I've been a legit fan of your ring work for years. You're one of the best workers out there. Never thought WWE would ever sign you. I should have known you and Coddles would get on like a house on fire. Comic book nerds."

"Same reason Generico and I are best mates. We could talk about comics for hours but you and Britani Knight would get bored shitless."

"To be honest I'd rather that than sex," Josh said, "Coddles and I used to do that..."

"Turning you on is it?" smirked FInn.

"Behave," smiled Josh, "Do you and Sami really talk about your sex lives to each other cos he knows way too much about yours.. or am I sensing there's more to your friendship than meets the eye..?"

"Bingo," Finn said, "Generico and I...years ago...messed about. It was really good...we didn't do anal but everything else."

"Ah..thought so," Josh said, "Look..sorry again for being such a cold fish.."

"It's cool, don't worry. I know what people must think about me," Finn insisted, slapping Josh on the back.

The door flew open at that point and the two of them were greeted with, to their collective horror, Justin Gabriel. Corey had seen paige's tweet and worked out where they were. And sent Justin along to go cause more trouble.

And Justin had seen Wade's tweet for the few seconds it was up before the Brit took it down. He knew Finn and Wade had banged. ANd he was FUMING. Partly why he'd come out with Corey.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Finn snarled.

"Could say the same about you Devitt," spat Justin, "You keep your filthy hands off Wade! He's mine!"

"I said all I needed at the party last night. Go away." FInn's voice suggested he was fifty shades of done with this shit.

So Justin rounded on his old enemy Josh.

"What you doing, hanging around with WWE people for? You sad, desperate, thirsty old man," sneered the high flyer, "Your time here was up six months ago. Go back to TNA. Where you belong."

"I can see friends," Josh stood his ground, "This isn't a work thing. Divas still talk to Gail Kim. Why don't you go harass them?"

"I fixed you once and I'll have no trouble fixing you again Lomberger," Justin's eyes flashed evilly as he referred to the time he'd sexually assaulted Josh backstage in 2011, "Drop your pants and face the wall, there's a good little has-been."

"Has been? What you doing these days Gabriel? If you are on TV you're jobbing!" Josh retorted, not scared in the slightest. Justin was as desperate and sad as Sunny as far as he was concerned.

Finn just folded his arms and smirked.

"The last time he was vaguely relevant was being JoJo's fake date for Total Divas," he sniggered, "So is it true you have a little problem in the waterworks?"

Justin rounded on Finn once more and got right in the Irishman's space.

"Wade never complained. He loved fucking me," he hissed, "He said I had the best ass in the world."

"Oh please," Finn spat, "All you've got is a flashy finisher."

"You're only here because fangirls get wet over your abs," Justin hit back, "All Wade wanted with you was a piece of Prince Devitt. Another trophy for his cabinet. That's all. He'll come waltzing back to my bed soon enough. He did that all the time he was supposedly declaring love for Sheamus. He's mine and always was. Why do you think he let Cesaro get with Sheamus? He was bored of that stupid great ginger oaf."

Finn snapped. He grabbed Justin by the throat.

"Carry on and I'll break both your legs," he snarled, breathing furiously through his nose, "So i'd shut up while all your limbs work."

And to make his point he punched Justin hard in the stomach and threw him to the ground. And then kicked the high flyer in the legs for good measure.

"You come anywhere within fifty feet of Stuart unless it's a bloody match and I will tear you apart!" Finn snarled, so fiercely that Josh stepped back, scared, "He's my boyfriend now. He hates you. Everyone except Keenan hates you. Go home."

He rested his foot on Justin;s throat as he said this.

"Fine...OK..." spluttered Justin.

"What was that?" Finn hissed.

"OK. Wade is yours now.." Justin gasped.

Finn removed his foot.

"Good lad," he sneered, slapping Justin's cheek, "NOW FUCK OFF HOME!"

Josh was startled.

Wow.

One thought that resonated with him as he saw Justin meekly stumble out of the restroom - Finn Balor certainly knew how to get and keep his man. Jeez.

* * *

><p><strong>***HAPPY HOLIDAYS!***<strong>

* * *

><p>The Christmas season came. And then went. But the show must go on, and the WWE machine landed in Washington DC for the final Raw of 2014.<p>

Cesaro was sat in Catering, fresh from the gym and already changed for tonight. He hadn't read what he was doing yet but he wasn't anticipating anything awesome. His losing streak hadn't shown any signs of stopping yet.

But hey, at least Sheamus was here. Albeit just backstage rather than doing anything as he was still healing up. The Irishman was also meeting with Hunter and Carrano to report his progress and check to see what they had lined up for him once he was back in action.

"Why the long face?" asked John Cena.

Cesaro shrugged.

"Dunno," he grumbled, "Just getting sick of this."

"What? The old man being off the road? No title hunts? The oversaturation of crappy holiday commerciliastion?" John flashed him the dimples.

"Just bored," the Swiss said, "And I hate my music."

"They don't seem to find one that fits you," John said, "I mean, no disrespect but what's an air raid siren got to do with a Swiss superman?"

Sheamus walked in at that point.

"Afternoon," John grinned, "Nice to see you back."

"How's wifey?" asked Sheamus.

"Feet up in St Louis," John replied.

"Thought you looked less tense," Sheamus smirked, perching next to Cesaro and rubbing his shoulders.

Cesaro shot to his feet and stomped out.

Groaning, Sheamus followed him.

John observed this display curiously. Trouble in paradise?

"What's up with you?" he demanded, "I didn't have to come out here today! I could be in the pub right now."

"You drink too much Stephen," Cesaro told him.

"It's Christmas," Sheamus argued.

"Not anymore, back at work, holidays are over," Cesaro said.

"OK manbag, what's the problem?"

"You barely touched me since the party."

"You've been touring, I've been resting."

"Never stopped you before. I bet when Wade was convalescing it didn't stop you..."

Sheamus most definitely picked up on the spite in the Swiss' voice. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of. Although he'd broken it off with his ex and said ex had of course moved on. (SHeamus had taken Finn out for a pint the other day to show no hard feelings and after several Guinnesses had deduced that the NJPW star was good enough), Cesaro's jealousy seemed to be rearing its ugly head more and more. However he wasn't going to rise. Especially as he'd heard Daniel Bryan was going to be here. He, Sheamus was here voluntarily during his recovery time. He decided to lighten the mood.

"Would you like a cup of tea father?" he asked, in a higher pitched accent than normal, "Ah go'on.."

Not even a mercy laugh.

"You don't take this seriously," snarled Cesaro, "Since that party you've been more worried about impressing Wade's toyboy."

"Was just being a mate...from one Irishman to another."

"Want a piece of Devitt yourself do ya?" spat Cesaro.

Sheamus facepalmed.

Since when had big, tough, strong Cesaro been so bitchy?

"What the bloody hell is up with you? You look like you've started your period!" he said incredulously.

"As hilarious as heart disease as ever," hissed Cesaro, "We need to talk, Stephen. If you can grow up for just five minutes."

"Fine...no mucking about. We'll talk."

"Just like to know why you've not touched me. Gone off me already now the novelty's worn off? You haven't slipped me one in weeks."

"Because of this!" Sheamus protested, slapping his recently-repaired shoulder and then wincing a little as he'd been a bit too vigorous.

"Whatever," Cesaro huffed and stomped back towards Catering.

Sheamus sprang.

He grabbed those thick, sinewy shoulders, hidden under a black tee and threw Cesaro into the wall, clamping his lips onto the Swiss'.

Growling and whimpering in equal measure, the Swiss kissed right back, grabbing the jean-clad backside.

"Oh Stephen," he snarled, panting.

His trunks were tenting. His already-impressively-sized cock looked even bigger in these. They cut his sculpted thighs just right. The Irishman's eyes raked Cesaro's lower half hungrily.

"Face the wall," snapped Sheamus, eyes glittering with mischeif. Well why not? Make the plane journey worthwhile!

Cesaro pulled his trunks down around his ankles faster than you could say 'fuck me'. Damn he'd always wanted to be fucked backstage. He'd done plenty of backstage fucking but never in his new role as bottom.

Sheamus spanked that solid, furry, perfect arse.

He ever so gently began to stroke between those muscular cheeks.

Cesaro moaned loudly at the much-craved contact.

"Don't stop..." he breathed. He could happily just be touched out in this corridor. Where anyone could walk by.

"You've missed me haven't you love," purred Sheamus, gently continued to push against the big Swiss' entrance.

Cesaro nodded, eyes closed, mouth gasping his pleasure and need.

Sheamus' cool fingers gently brushed under his furry balls.

"Oh Stephen...please keep touching me.." he moaned.

He suddenly had an idea.

He pulled his trunks back up.

He took Sheamus' hand and grinned naughtily.

He knew just the place.

"Dunn's office," he smirked.

"Now wait a moment.." spluttered Sheamus.

"Scared?" grinned Cesaro, "Mon amour..."

His eyes sparkled as he tenderly pecked Sheamus' lips.

Sheamus just grinned and allowed Cesaro to lead him to were Vince's right hand man had set up office at the arena tonight. It was quite cute really, watching Cesaro press his ear to the door and knock, putting his finger to his bristled lips before scanning the corridor shiftily to check absolutely nobody was about. He pulled the door open and led his 'amour' inside.

"You're bonkers," Sheamus sighed.

"Live a little mon amour," purred Cesaro, slipping his boots and pads off and perching on the leather couch. Mmmm. Cool against his skin. Last time he did this it was Miz in his position and he himself in Sheamus'. The tables had truly turned.

Sheamus began to undress his lower half furiously.

"Strip off!" barked Cesaro, "Want to see that body..want to feel it.."

Sheamus tore open his smart button down and waistcoat before chucking off his flat cap.

He was so fucking hard.

Cesaro was a tart and he loved it.

Wade only ever picked the dark rooms.

Cesaro gave NO fucks tonight.

Once the big Irishman was naked he clambed onto the sofa between Cesaro's long, elegant yet powerful legs, and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the trunks.

"Not taking your shirt off?" he snarled, biting on the Swiss' bottom lip.

Cesaro just smirked as he began to peel off his tight black tee and Sheamus's eyes were met with that Adonislike form once again. The light bounced off every curve and sculpted muscle deliciously. Cesaro's cock was just dripping the tiniest amount of precum onto his ripped stomach.

They slowly began to deeply kiss, grinding their muscular bodies together, Sheamus instinctively pushing against Cesaro's entrance as the Swiss wrapped his legs around him.

"C'mon mon amour..." moaned Cesaro.

"No..lube...might have to just use me fingers.."

"I can take it, I'm not prissy," Cesaro hissed, "Please._..s'il vous plait...bitte..liebe mich_."

"Hang on," Sheamus said, leaning over to grab his waistcoat. He had some hand cream. Part of Cesaro's influence in smoothing off a few of his rough edges. He squirted a large amount into his hand and began to slick himself up. He would have loved to take his time, maybe eat Cesaro out and more..bit of foreplay but time was not on their side and plus they'd be in SO much shit if they got caught.

Sheamus then coated two fingers and began to slowly enter his lover's hole.

"Oh Stephen..." whined Cesaro, deep voice cracking as he was touched for what seemed like the first time in freaking ages. He spread his legs wider; "Use those hips...mind your shoulder mon amour.."

Sheamus lined up..concentrating...no time to lose...and this was so bloody wild...but that just turned him on even more.

Cesaro moaned immodestly as at last he was penetrated. He and Sheamus' sex life had been so on point that this dry spell owing to Sheamus' surgery and the temporary distance had really left him cold. He was going to be uncharacteristically slutty, his cravings for his ivory-skinned beloved were that desperate. In fact his subconscious was observing he was becoming Miz.

But did he care?

On this cool leather sofa, about to be taken once again?

Fuck no!

He grabbed Sheamus' muscular, smooth arse, guiding him deeper and deeper inside.

"Don't be shy," he gasped, "All that frustration at being stuck at home...take it out on my body mon amour...I love you.."

He leaned up and touched their lips tenderly.

Still the romantic.

Sheamus smiled back at him.

"Love you too Claude," he said.

"Now fuck me hard," barked Cesaro.

Sheamus did love his accent when he got filthy. He was determined to put a few rough edges onto Cesaro in return. He'd managed to get the Swiss stinking drunk at Christmas which was nice. But they'd been too full of food and alcohol then to get down to it.

So both men were rather frustrated of late.

And Sheamus couldn't do anything but what Cesaro wanted...so he began to snap his powerful thighs hard against Cesaro's solid, downy ones.

"Oh Stephen...yes..._oui...oui_..."

"Fuck...missed you.."

"Less talking!"

Sheamus began to really take it to him, one part of his brain determined to get this over with and get their rocks off.

Cesaro just tipped his head back and began to moan, fast losing rational control of his neglected body. Oh yes! He didn't care how dirty he looked right now...this was SO worth it. So worth it.

Sheamus had enough strength in his hips to not re-injure that delicate mending shoulder...he'd be fine.

"Ohh...ohh...oh Stephen...ohh...ohh,..." Cesaro began to slip into garbled French, uttering the worst words in the language as ecstasy sparked through his veins...don't stop...don't stop..make him take it. He wasn't going to last...he could feel his entire body just giving up...yes...that was it. Just there. His spot was being hit perfectly..this cramped sofa was not ideal for laying his Herculean frame on but by gum was it great as an orgasm catalyst...fuck yes...he was getting close...

He roughly pulled Sheamus to him and began to furiously devour his lips, mainly to stifle his noisy bellows. He couldn't help it. He wa sgetting more vocal each time they had sex. Because each time it blew his mind.

His lower back was boiling up...it was going to be one heck of a climax...yes...yes...oh fuck it...he removed himself from Sheamus' lips and began to just cry out, letting go truly...yes...who cares if the entire arena heard him? So not his style but this risky sex was just so fucking good...

Suddenly he cried out louder than he'd done so far and convulsed wildly, ropes of his release spraying between their sweaty, snaking bodies.

"Bloody hell..." panted Sheamus as he watched Cesaro orgasm feriociously. What a glorious sight. And still so manly. Woof.

"Don't stop..." moaned Cesaro. The pressure on his prostate was so intense that he reckoned he could come again if they carried on some. The way his body was bent due to this crappy sofa was just right. And plus he wasn't..fully satisfied. And Sheamus was yet to come.

"Not gonna...you can fuckin' take it you slag.."

"Talk dirty to me _mon amour_...yes...ohhh...ohh.."

SMACK.

Sheamus brought his hand down on Cesaro's solid thigh as his own climax thundered towards him. He didn't stop pounding the Swiss. Wouldn't stop either. Bit more...bit more...yes...yes...

"Ohh...FUCK..." he roared as he drove deep into the hot-blooded continental European beneath him, his release burning on exit...

Cesaro clenched around him as he took everything SHeamus could give him...yes...please...keep on moving...he could feel a second wave coming...he was going to cum again...he never thought this would ever happen to him...he continued to moan..urging Sheamus to continue..

"Huh..." panted Sheamus.

"Going to...gonna...don't stop..."

"Fuckin'hell..."

"Ohh...ohh Stephen...yes...ohh..." the Swiss actually let out a hoarse masculine scream as the intense pleasure tore through him once more, only a small dribble this time but still so, so powerful...

He was panting for air as Sheamus gingerly pulled out.

"Fucking hell..." gasped Sheamus, laying beside Cesaro, "You enjoyed that didn't ya?"

Cesaro nodded.

"You're a wonderful lover," he whispered, clutching the pale hand tight.

"How the bloody hell did you do that..."

"You did it...you touched me just right.."

"We gotta get dressed...if someone finds us.."

"Five minutes please," Cesaro panted, laying his head on Sheamus' chest, "Just lie with me mon amour.."

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later..SHeamus re-emerged comically from Kevin Dunn's office, whistling the theme from his favourite sitcom Father Ted and trying so hard not to look like he'd been shagging in there moments ago. Imagine if they'd been filming Total Divas outside! He'd never live that down...bloody John Cena would have a field fortnight with that one.<p>

After scoping out the corridor, the vermilion-haired Dublin native tiptoed out, causing his lover to snicker at the sight of him. Sheamus could never be a deft. No matter how hard he tried. The Swiss causally strode out, trunks pulled up a touch higher, causing his ass cheeks to spill out tantalisingly. Definitely a spring in Cesaro's step now. Even if he was now hurting. But it was a good hurt. So worth it.

"Pull your knickers down a bit!" hissed Sheamus.

Cesaro just smirked and began to head towards Catering. If only he knew how much Sami Zayn he was channelling right now. The rush to his head had obviously knocked him for six and caused him to drop several inhibitions.

Sheamus walked behind him.

"Not gonna shower?" he asked.

"I can smell you on me," Cesaro purred, "More powerful than any cologne."

"I'm going to go get a drink," Sheamus said as they passed a mens room, Cesaro making a beeline for it.

"See you in there," Cesaro garbled.

Sheamus carried on as the Swiss walked inside and went into a stall. only downside of sex at work. Had to er...destroy the evidence. After making himself a touch more virtuous, Cesaro strode out and began to splash water on his handsome face to freshen up just as the door opened.

Wade Barrett froze.

First night back on the road.

And who was he bloody facing?!

That man right there. Cesaro. His ex's bloke.

Maybe the theory about a mole in the locker room reporting back to the booking staff was true. This was bleedin' typical.

He was about to turn and head back out but he was about ti piss himself so he decided against it. He strode to the urinals as Cesaro dried his face down with a paper towel.

His eyes full upon that all-too-familiar back view. Wade was just as distinctive from the back thanks to those monkey ears. Cesaro had certainly become more bitchy (in his head) towards the Englishman whom he still partly perceived as a love rival.

He folded his huge arms and waited for Wade to finish up.

Wade turned and jumped when he saw Cesaro glowering at him.

"Alright mate," he grunted unenthusiastically.

"_Bonjour_," Cesaro snarked, "What you doing here?"

"What's it bloody look like? Jesus, you thick as well as a needy drama queen?" hissed Wade.

Cesaro squared up to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You gone soft in the 'ead manbag?" Wade growled, washing his hands, "Trust them to put me aginst you. Least I'm kicking your arse."

"Oh _quelle-surprise_," snarled Cesaro, "I'm putting you over huh?"

"I ain't got a problem with you mate so you can just drop this shitty attitude," Wade said, drying his hands, "I'm not after Ste. I just grew a set and we've managed to be mates again."

Cesaro snorted scornfully. A likely story.

He didn't trust Wade.

"Our relationship is closed," he snarled, his accent heavier than usual.

"I don't want a 3some...bloody hellfire who pissed in your cornflakes?" Wade scoffed. Cesaro had been throwing some shade on Twitter at him pretty much since the Christmas party...and combined with Justin Gabriel scheming to try and get him back...the Brit was getting sick of all this trouble.

"Fine...whatever," spat Cesaro, "We'll go through some spots in a few minutes."

"Stuart?" came an Irish accent from outside.

Cesaro just curled his lip and stomped out. He didn't know why Wade was suddenly irritating him but since the party...maybe it was guilt in a way as he'd stolen Wade's man after all? He somehow didn't buy Wade's fling with Finn. It seemed to Cesaro an elaborate ruse to make Sheamus jealous because Finn was also Irish and three years younger than Sheamus.

Finn Balor was of course on the road with Wade to support him on his first Raw back. He had no issue with all this extra travelling. He could handle it - his dream guy was worth it!

"Devitt," Cesaro nodded in greeting.

"Castignioli," Finn replied as Wade emerged.

"What you doing here? Can't have called you up this soon?" Cesaro said.

"Come to support my boyfriend," Finn took Wade's hand and the Brit just smirked, "Problem?"

He was picking up on the animosity from his man's former love rival and he wasn't going to let Cesaro start shit up with Wade. If you insult his man, you insult Finn, as far as he was concerned.

"Non," Cesaro replied, " See you in the ring Barrett."

"Laters," grunted Wade.

"What's his problem?" Finn asked, shooting daggers at Cesaro's retreating back.

"I dunno," Wade shrugged, "He gave me lip the moment I went in. I knew all along he'd be like that. Probably thinks I'm still after Ste."

"Well he should watch his gob..." pouted Finn.

"Hey.." chuckled Wade, ruffling Finn's short brown hair, "Easy tiger. Don't go all rottweiler on everyone who might give me some aggro."

"I only do it because ...I mean..I care about you," Finn protested, blushing. Thank GOD Sami hadn't been here to see that gaffe...the teasing...oh God the teasing..

Wade grinned. While he certainly was growing extremely fond of his new lover it was way too soon to be throwing the L-bomb around. Even though Finn was a horny little bugger and they'd barely been out of bed the past fortnight. Apart from the little trips home for Christmas...and even then conveniently they'd both wound up on the same transatlantic flights back to the US on Boxing Day night!

The Brit stroked Finn's face and kissed him on the lips.

"Suppose you better come get some grub," he grunted.

"That'd be nice," Finn said, shooting a sappy smile at him.

Wade smirked back.

Why not make an entrance?

Play Sheamus and Cesaro at their game?

He heaved Finn up bridal style. Well Wade had come back a lot more ripped than when he'd left. The NXT divas certainly approved when he'd stripped off at the Christmas do!

Finn was giddy...he prayed his clumsiness wouldn't come back. Wade was just...oh..he was PERFECTION! Such a gentleman...yet so unpretentiously rough and Northern too. He nuzzled that big chest as he was carried down the corridor and into Catering.

"Barrett...long time no see.." Ryback rumbled, carrying two plates of buffalo wings.

"'Allo mate...still a greedy shit bag," chuckled Wade, "THat your fourth plate?"

"See you've acquired a Devitt..." smirked the Big Guy.

Finn nodded, blushing as he climbed down.

"Not been called up," he spluttered, "Just..."

"Sweet," Ryback smirked, "Supporting Barrett I assume? Aww."

"Axel not about?" asked Finn.

Ryback gestured to a table where Curtis Axel was sat alone on his phone. Finn was surprised to see him not sat with Cody.

"Date night," Ryback informed him.

"Buffalo wings, you romantic old bastard you.." chuckled Wade, "Good to see ya mate, catch ya later."

"Laters," Ryback primevally tore the meat from a buffalo wing with his sparkling white teeth as he strode to his better half with their un-romantic diner-a-deux. He'd planned champagne, a bath and maybe some slow lovin' for after Raw in their hotel room. Rhodes had had a hand in this, obviously still guilty about the little incident in September.

"Where do the girls usually sit?" Wade said.

"Can't you stay with me?" Finn shot big puppy dog eyes up at him.

Wade chuckled. Bless.

"I'd love to but you should have some girl time," he smirked, "Anyway I've got to go through the shit with man bag."

"Then i'm coming with you," Finn hissed, "He won't talk any smack if I'm there."

"I can handle him, bare knuckle fighter remember...ahh there's Codeman. What the bloody hell is he wearing...jesus he needs his bonce examining..."

He heaved Finn back up bridal style and carried him over to the plastics table (sans Curtis) which was populated by Paige (naturally), Cody (in a new Link onesie. Yes. You read that right. A Christmas present from Josh!) and Dean Ambrose who was also busy with a plate of those wickedly addictive buffalo wings.

"Knock knock," Wade barked.

Paige looked up.

"Oh hey Wade...awwwww look who's here.." she cooed.

"You can put me down now.." mumbled Finn, blushing.

Wade placed him back on the floor.

And then he stumbled and tripped, knocking Paige's water bottle off the table.

"Oh fuck's sake...sorry.." he mumbled as Wade chuckled with mirth.

"Whatcha doing?" Cody giggled, "Hey Wade." The signature adorable wave.

"Wotcha," Wade nodded at his former JBL show partner-in-crime, "Nice onesie."

"Present from Joshy," Cody cooed, "Can't believe they put you against Cesaro. Dunn's idea of a joke probably. Yo Dean...stop filling your mush and budge up."

"What?" Dean said thickly.

Finn, still blushing about tripping, sank into a chair between Dean and Cody.

Wade leaned down and kissed him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Paige practically squealed.

"Oh get a life you sad bitch," smirked Wade, "Right trouble..I'm off to go find the best way to punch manbag in the chops. See you later."

He nodded at Dean (who was engrossed in his wings once more) and Cody before departing.

"Surprised you left your bed," Cody teased.

"How can anyone fancy you in that?" sassed Finn, "A Link onesie...you look like an adult baby."

Cody flipped him the bird.

"Boys...don't make me count to ten.." Paige said in mock stern-ness.

"So what ya doing here Devitt? They can't have called you up already? Is Itami here with you?" Dean asked.

"Is Sami here?!" Cody grinned.

"Nope," FInn replied, "Here purely to be with Stuart."

"Awwww bless his wickle cotton socks, real name already," Paige teased, "This time next month, the wedding."

"Oh shut up Saraya," smirked Finn.

Paige's mouth dropped open.

"I don't need this attitude from you right now Fergal!" she gasped, wagging her black nail varnished finger at him, "Just because Samuel's let you off the lead.."

Finn just grinned at her. He had such a disarmingly dazzling smile. He really was a cheeky so-and-so and with his cute accent..no wonder he was one of the in-crowd. Well that and his phenomenal talent in the ring too.

"So how was everyone's Christmas?" he asked.

"Didn't want to come back," Cody sighed, "I had two...one just me and Brandi...another with the fam and Joshy..."

"Bless," Paige said, "We all got pissed on Samuel's amazing homemade spruce beer. Tell him mum wants more for April when we're back in Britain!"

"Was I the only one who thought it tasted like ass?" Dean said.

"Dean you drink nasty-ass cheapshit beer," Cody said, "You're so unrefined. Seth liked it."

"Yes I know...I had to fucking taste it on his breath!" complained Dean.

"Didn't think you knew what arse tasted like," smirked Finn, "Know all about you Moxley. Big old bottom that you are."

"Hey!" Dean scowled and pulled his most intimidating lunatic fringe face, "I'll kick your ass Devitt."

"What with? A plastic Christmas tree?" Finn flashed that naughty smile again.

Dean threw a used chicken wing bone at him. It was awesome to be part of this friendship group now. He was going into 2015 in a good place - he and Seth were rock solid (they spent Christmas in Iowa), he'd sorted his self-esteem issues totally and his career was ticking along nicely.

"So how long before Total Divas invades proceedings?" he asked Paige.

The young British girl checked her phone. Ugh. About five minutes. Much as recording the reality show was fun, sometimes she could have done without it. Just occasionally mind.

A shadow fell across the plastics table as Alicia Fox swanned over and heaved her up, causing her perfectly-placed Fearless Nikki snapback to fall off.

"Sorry boys, I need your mumma," giggled the statuesque diva.

"Mind the hat Foxy!" pouted Paige, picking it up and placing it back on her raven locks as she followed Alicia out the room.

"What? You're leaving me to babysit Devitt?!" complained Cody after her.

"You'll be fine!" Paige called back.

"Babysit?!" Finn spluttered. He began to idly browse his phone (lock screen a photo of Wade naturally).

Dean pushed his plateful of chicken bones aside and pulled out his laptop from under the table. He was typing up some more stories to send to True Ring Rat Dirt. This time it was 'tea' on other co workers besides himself. He knew he should really find a new hobby.

"Writing?" asked Finn, peering over.

"Not quite," Dean said.

"He's trolling ring rat blogs again," Cody remarked, "All the time you spend making shit up Dean, we could start our own dirtsheet."

Dean looked up and grinned.

"That's not a bad idea..." he said, "Just think what we could reveal.."

"Miz being a fat hot mess who has a fetish for being treated like a chick," Cody said with relish.

"AJ Lee being the real Lunatic Fringe around here?" Dean replied.

"CCCKKHHHHH!" Cody did the Stardust-hiss extra loud and hacky at the sound of that bitch's name.

"Cesaro being a shady bitch?" chimed in Finn.

"Huh?" Both Cody and Dean gave him a confused look.

"He's got beef with Stuart," Finn said, cracking his knuckles, "Tried giving him some lip earlier. He was lucky I was playing nice."

"You're one of those guys are you?" Dean said.

"What do you mean, one of 'those guys'?" challenged Finn.

"Dean..." Cody warned him.

"No come on Mox, do tell," Finn said, smiling sweetly but his eyes glittered, "Care to elaborate.."

"I'm gonna go do some stretches," Dean said, getting to his feet, his blood running cold, "Catch you later Codes."

"Laters Dean.." Cody said, confused, "What was that?"

"What was he trying to say?" Finn asked.

"Think he was just saying you're protective," Cody said hurriedly, "Just don't go Little Miss Bitchface on Michelle Beadle on his ass."

Finn sighed. He had come across a bit psycho-bitch..he conceded. People always mistook his passionate hothead ways as something more sinister. He was protective as well as possessive.

He took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Seth Rollins was stretching in a corridor, prepping himself for tonight. He had his closing promo all worked out. What an honour to be working with Edge and Christian. CHildhood heroes. The legendary Hall Of Famer had been totally cool with what Seth had planned to do as well.<p>

A tap on his shoulder.

"Hey," he tuned to see Dean and pecked him.

"Hey...still stretching?" Dean said.

"Just keeping busy," Seth said, "You OK? LOok like you've seen a ghost?"

Dean did look shit up. Rare to see someone like Dean in that type of way.

"DId you know Prince Devitt's here?" he said.

"No..surely they can't have called him up already? Guy's barely been on NXT TV. Unless he's facing the Ascension tonight.."

"He's not..he's here as Barrett's plus one. Guy freaks me out Colby."

"How? He's legit one of the best workers in the biz," Seth continued to stretch his hamstrings.

"You know how AJ was with Michelle Beadle last year?" Dean began.

"Yeah..."

"Devitt was like that just now...I think I said the wrong thing. Something in his face really fucked me up."

Seth had heard about the Irishman's rep as a hard lover.

"He's just...well...he gets into his guys," he explained, "I thought you would know the guy better.."

"Just because we're all indie.."

"Chill," Seth turned to kiss Dean once more.

Dean kissed him back.

A cheeky hand rubbing the front of Seth's tight leather pants.

"Jonny..." warned Seth.

Dean sank to his knees, a naughty grin lighting up his face as he unzipped the shiny material. Mmmm. He unbuttoned Seth's Calvins and pulled out the hardening cock. Seth groaned and stumbled against the wall for some support as Dean began to suck him off, massaging his ass through his tight pants. OK this was nothing to complain about...jesus Dean was a minx...fuck...

Dean licked up the underside before lifting Seth's merchandise tee and planting kisses all over the downy abs.

"Wish we didn't oversleep," he purred, his deft fingers playing with his beloved's balls.

Seth moaned with gratitude. This ring gear really did play havoc with his libido sometimes and Dean exploited that. He had to admit he wouldn't mind seeing Dean in tight leather pants. Dat Ambooty...he drooled just thinking about it.

Dean saw the grin split Seth's face.

"Whatcha thinking Colb..." he purred.

"Picturing you wearing my ring pants.." grunted Seth.

Dean smirked. That can be arranged. No underwear too...mmmmm. He had already tried them on a couple of times when Seth was showering...

"WHo's to say I haven't worn them already?" he whispered, getting to his feet and nuzzling Seth's neck, his free hand casually jerking Seth off, "They feel extra nice against my bare ass.."

"Fuck," moaned Seth, "Wanna dress up in them for me tonight?"

"With your hot man sweat in them...,fuck yes.." moaned Dean, "Colb...honey.."

Seth almost toppled over in surprise. DId Dean just?

"Did you just call me honey?" he grinned.

Dean went BRIGHT RED. Dean Ambrose wasn't THAT soft. Especially at work damnit! The God-damn Christmas sweater had been enough! He felt such an idiot in that! Damn his loose tongue!

"No.." he mumbled.

"Awww," teased Seth, doing up his pants and ruffling Dean's hair, "It's OK...kinda cute."

"Like you dressing me in an ugly sweater was cute?" pouted Dean, "I was gonna say...actually...be right back."

"OK.." Seth chuckled.

Dean fumbled in his pocket before scampering away down the corridors and out of the backstage area, heading towards the merchandise stands. Suddenly his ears were split by screams as a group of teenage girls clocked him. After signing their shirts...arms...one girl's panties (ew)...and took a selfie with each one in turn (one of them made him touch her breast) Dean finally padded to the stand.

"I'll have a Rollins shirt," he grunted brusquely.

"Sure..$20 please.."

"You serious?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "Do you not know who I am...I work here!"

He mentally slapped himself for using that dreaded phrase.

The guy behind the stand took another look and then went bright red.

"Oh shit...sorry Ambrose...wasn't looking."

Dean gave him what he hoped was an apologetic smile and took the shirt.

"It's cool," he said.

He padded back towards the safety of backstage and peeled off his vest, replacing it with the Seth tee. Well why shouldn't he? He wasn't on TV right now. Bashfully, he found his back to where Seth was.

"What took you so long?" asked Seth.

"Damn fangirls," complained Dean.

Seth grinned as he realised what Dean was wearing.

"Suits you," he pecked Dean's lips.

Dean whimpered and kissed back. Damn why did it have to be a Monday night! He wanted to go back to the hotel...dress up for his man. And be fucked in Seth's tee.

He stroked the front of Seth's pants once more.

"Jonny..." moaned Seth, grabbing that tousled hair.

"What?" purred Dean, opening his prize once more and returning it to his mouth, sucking hungrily, going right down to the base and back. He wanted to free his own from its confines and jerk himself off whilst he pleasured Seth but he wpuld have to wait until the safety of the hotel room. Mmm. He could suck Seth's dick forever. Well between having that dick buried in his ass..

Seth groaned and grumbled in gratitude as Dean continued to give him this fucking amazing head. He began to fuck Dean's face as Dean;s nimble fingers pulled his pants down to his knees and massaged his downy ass cheeks. Oh fuck...he was getting close...so close...he pulled Dean's head off.

"Want every fucking drop," snarled Dean, returning to his ministrations. It was duty as the devoted boyfriend to please his man. And a facial at work..so inconvenient. The old Dean would have worn Seth's cum like a twisted trophy. This new, chill, devoted Dean was a different animal. Still a minx though.

"Ohh fuck...fuck yea,...gonna nut...FUCK..." Seth hissed savagely as he exploded right in Dean's mouth, Dean clinging on and swallowing everything the Money In The Bank winner offered him.

Seth leaned into the wall, totally sated and with that slightly dull ache behind his abs that always came after a good blow job. Dean wiped his lips and climbed to his feet, looking just as satisfied as Seth was feeling right now.

"Mmm, glad you love pineapples," he smirked.

Seth playfully hit him.

"Ow!" Dean pouted, holding his arm, "No sex for you tonight Lopez. Boyfriend batterer."

"Not sure I could anyway after that.." Seth rasped, clumsily redressing himself.

* * *

><p>Cesaro had taken one heck of a Bullhammer from Wade tonight and was holding some ice to his face. Wade did hit hard anyway but that felt distinctly personal. The Swiss was already pissed off anyway, hence the promo he'd cut. Even extremely hot sex with Sheamus had done nothing to quell his frustration with work. Now Wade's new fucktoy Devitt was barking at him. He was really not feeling things at the moment.<p>

"Alright?" Sheamus greeted him, "Shall we head back? Ow...he didn't half clobber you one."

"You tell me that wasn't deliberate?" snapped Cesaro.

"You're a big tough bloke, you can handle Stuey," Sheamus said.

"Oh so he's 'Stuey' still is he? Nice. Thanks a bunch Stephen."

"Don't be so tetchy! Jesus...you knew the score between him and me when we got together! You knew we were mates and want to stay mates! Why are you so jealous of him, Claude? I love you!"

"Prove it," Cesaro grunted.

"Was earlier not proof enough?"

"Meh. Quickie at work. Who hasn't done that?"

Oh jesus. Sheamus really thought Cesaro wasn't like the others. He thought the Swiss was a laid back manly man. But lately...fuck's sake. He wasn't interested in anyone else and Cesaro seemed to think Wade wanted Sheamus still. During their texts and Twitter DMs Wade always talked about Finn. And when Sheamus had taken Finn out for beers, Finn;s eyes had glowed every time he talked about Wade. In fact they'd spent the entire night at the pub discussing the Preston bare knuckle fighter. Sheamus was filling Finn on what Wade liked and didn't like to give him a helping hand.

"I will not be dictated to whom I can and can't talk to," Sheamus said firmly after a pregnant pause.

"He could take you any time..." admitted Cesaro, "How you get them is how you lose them Stephen.."

"Whenever I speak to Stuey, it's Fergal this, and Fergal that," Sheamus sighed, "Look. Texts."

He showed Cesaro his messages to and from Wade. Cesaro scowled as he read them but had to admit...he'd been a dramatic diva over unfounded stuff. OK. He was paranoid. He admitted it.

He huffed as Sheamus slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Fine," he snarled.

"You're paranoid. I'm not shady," Sheamus assured him, "There's only one way to sort this pointless crap out."

"And what's that?"

"Go on a double date with them. Just four lads at the pub, nothing fancy or poofy. Maybe watch the game or something. You'll see then that we're safe."

"Well tell 'Stuey' to keep his pretty new squeeze on a lead because I don't appreciate being yapped at by some NXT upstart just because he was something big in Japan," spat Cesaro.

Sheamus groaned. The Swiss really had one hell of a cob on tonight. And this was AFTER sex. If Sheamus HADN'T decided to fuck him earlier...lord knows what Cesaro would have been like. Now Sheamus took back anything he ever said teasing John Cena about Randy's divalike behaviour! He totally 'got' it now! He'd avoided Wade most the night to appease Cesaro.

He took Cesaro's hand and led him towards the parking lot. Sooner they were safe at the hotel the better.

"Ste?! What the bloody hell you doing here?!" came a gruff Manchester bark.

"Oh...wotcha Stuey," Sheamus said, as Cesaro scowled at him.

"Where you been 'iding yerself?" Wade went to broshake his ex's hand, Finn close behind him.

"Next weekend, whenever you're back in Florida...fancy the pub?" Sheamus casually asked.

"Depends," Wade grinned, pulling Finn to him and placing an arm around his new beau's shoulders.

"On what? Under the ol' thumb already?" smirked Sheamus.

Cesaro was looking daggers at the pair of them.

"Could say that.." smirked Wade, "Depends on what this one wants.."

"Double date?" chipped in Finn brightly.

"Just what I was about to ask," Sheamus said, "Right Claude?"

"Oh OUI," Cesaro's voice was dripping with snark, "A double date."

Wade picked up the insincerity. He decided to not beat about the bush any longer. He'd already beaten his former love rival up tonight. He had no ill will towards Cesaro. The Swiss was the one with the problem here.

"Mate," he said, "I've not come back to muck things up for you. I don't need to. Got no bloody reason to."

Sheamus was man enough to not get jealous at all as Wade and FInn kissed in front of them. Finn stroking Wade';s beard tenderly as he did so. In fact he thought they made a bloody cute couple. He and Wade definitely worked better as good mates. He missed the sex, not gonna lie. But Cesaro was fucking amazing in the sack too so not like he'd downgraded. At all.

"So, it's a deal..." he said, "The Kingsland Road?"

The Kingsland Road was an Irish pub in Orlando that could have been lifted straight out the backstreets of Limerick it was that authentic. Even run by an Irish couple. They showed UK football games and everything.

"Love that place," Finn flashed that oh-so-charming smile, "I'm game...Stuart..darlin? You fancy it?"

"Sounds good to me mate," drawled Wade.

Cesaro rolled his eyes. Look at those showy bitches. Pfft.

"Brilliant," Sheamus said, "First pints on me. Laters mate."

After exchanging goodbyes he turned to Cesaro.

"You're bloody sorting your shit out with Stuey if it's the last sodding thing you do!" he sighed.

"Whatever."

Sheamus groaned and chivvied the big Swiss to their rental.

* * *

><p>"What's Cesaro's beef?" Wade sighed as he unlocked his rental, "I've tried to tell him I'm not interested in Ste in that way anymore."<p>

"He better watch his gob in the Kingsland Road," Finn spat, "Or he'll be tasting me fist."

"Love.." Wade chuckled, "Not that I don't appreciate you speaking up for me.."

"Well he's got no right to speak to you like shit...bloke as strong as him? Acting like a bitchy queen!" Finn hissed, "He wants a fight, I'll give him one. Bet he ain't got the bollocks outside the ring!"

"Easy tiger," smirked Wade, pecking Finn on the lips as they climbed into the car.

"I don't like it when bigheaded pricks pick fights with my boyfriend," Finn said, "Pisses me off."

"Don't worry about him, I'm not," Wade said, "He's the one with the issues to deal with, ain't me love."

"Don't want to go back to Orlando," pouted Finn, "Want to come support you on Smackdown."

"Be home Friday night," Wade said.

"Counting down the days," simpered Finn.

It was a short drive to the hotel. Wade had to admit he liked how Finn wanted to hold his hand whilst he drove. Would he be a bighead to say this lad was majorly in love with him? It had only been a few weeks but sometimes you don't have to wait months to realise stuff.

Soon, Wade was swiping his keycard and kicking back on the bed. This being on the road bollocks was taking some getting used to. Finn climbed onto the bed next to him, making himself comfy and burying his handsome head in Wade's chest.

"Hey," whispered the Brit.

"Hi.." Finn mumbled, so glad his clumsiness had all but gone. The constant sex was helping..of course; "As I'm going to have to wait till Friday..."

"I've gotta shower Fergal," Wade chuckled, slapping that mischeivous wandering hand away and wriggling up. He knew FInn would want some loving the moment they were truly alone. And why not? A little hottie like that. But Wade was gonna have some fun first.

He casually began to strip off in front of the drooling Irishman, keeping his boxers on on purpose and shutting the bathroom door.

"Mean!" pouted Finn.

_**wwebalor iLikeSamiZayn** MISS YOU._

He attached a Le Sad Faic selfie.

Finn had a wicked idea. Wade hadn't locked the door.

He began to undress, revealing his Godlike body in all it's Herculean glory. He padded towards the bathroom and carefully pushed the door open. Wade was whistling in the shower, the steam clouding him.

Finn tiptoed into the shower and hugged the hot Brit.

"Bloody HELLFIRE.." gasped Wade.

"Hi!" grinned Finn.

"Must remember to lock that bloody door," Wade smirked, not pissed off in the slightest.

"Let me wash your back darlin.." purred Finn, picking up the Axe and squirting it into his hand, deftly massaging it in Wade's back.

Wade groaned with relief...he was good with those hands..

And then those cheeky wandering hands travelled around Wade's thighs to his semi hard cock.

"Someone's excited," Finn giggled coyly.

"Not surprised with a fit bastard like you washing me back," growled Wade.

"Want to soap me up?" purred Finn.

"Want to do more than just that you crafty..." snarled Wade, attacking his lips.

"Stuart.." moaned Finn, "Please?"

He thrust the Axe bottle into Wade's hand and turned around, that delicious arse glistening with hot water. Fucking hell...Wade still had to pinch himself this fucking GOD was now his. He began to massage Finn's back, enjoying the cute mewls Finn made at his touch.

"Such a hot arse," snarled Wade, massaging those globes of solid flesh.

"You're hotter," whimpered Finn, "Oh Stuart...is there anything you're not good at.."

He was so hard. And so turned on just from this.

Wade gently rinsed his cute Irish partner down before turning the shower off.

Finn pecked his lips lovingly.

Eyes sparkling with emotions.

He really had fallen head-over-heels for Wade. Initially he thought it was just the dry spell breaking. But the past fortnight had been heaven for him. He was really...oh what the hell...he was in love. He was sure of it. It wasn't just the incredible sex. It was the little things. The way Wade would get pissed off when he failed at 'manly' tasks like opening a jar or when someone nicked his favourite spot at the gym. The way Wade would stroke his head when they cuddled on the sofa whenever Finn stayed overnight.

The fact that Wade was crap at making tea and Finn had to educate him on not putting the bloody milk in first.

He allowed Wade to dry him off.

"Come here," he whimpered, pulling Wade onto the bed with him. He was strong. He could guide the bigger Brit. He began to passionately kiss Wade, stroking that still-wet beard tenderly, eyes wet.

"Hey.." Wade whispered.

"Is it too soon..." whispered Finn, barely audible.

"Too soon for what Fergal love?"

"That...love...I really like you Stuart..."

"Should bloody hope so," smirked Wade.

"Be serious," Finn whispered, "People are so cynical...I fall in love fast Stuart.."

"It's only been two weeks, you might think I'm a pain in the bloody arse two months down the line," Wade said.

"I don't want anyone else," Finn moaned, pecking him again, "_Mo ghrá_.."

"What does that mean?" asked Wade.

"I'm the second Irishman you've dated," Finn pouted.

Sheamus had never slipped into Irish when they were together. How could Wade tell him that without flaring up his seemingly fierce jealousy?

"_Is breá liom tú Stuart_," FInn was barely audible but he was definitely speaking from the heart. SOmetimes you just knew.

Wade politely pretended he hadn't heard as he didn't want to curse this relationship so soon when things were going so well.

Finn raised his legs and placed them on Wade's shoulders, whimpering softly.

"_Déan grá dom_..." he pleaded.

"What did you say love?" whispered Wade, although the fact that Finn was folding himself in half kinda gave the game away.

Finn reached into the bedside drawer and passed him the lube with a cute smile.

"That answer your question?" he purred seductively.

"Shoulda thought...you horny little bastard," chuckled Wade, uncapping it and kneeling up a bit to coat himself.

"Short of time?" Finn frowned.

"Sorry?"

"I'm not always wham bam thank you mam!" Finn complained, "Thoughtless!"

He rolled over.

"Come on Fergal...didn't think and just got a bit ahead of myself," Wade sighed.

"I'm not a sex object," Finn pouted, rolling back over, "Sorry darlin...still got a thing.."

"You're not just Prince Devitt to me...ok?" Wade whispered, stroking between those ass cheeks, "Ssssh...relax...good man..."

"Oh Stuart..."

Wade began to finger him slowly, enjoying the cute mewls he made. Finn rolled around on his front so his perfect arse was up. He didn't want to alarm Wade tonight by the talons emerging and tearing into that flesh...Claws Devitt...why were people so mean to him? Jealous of his ring skills probably.

He rose to his knees.

"Hold me darlin..."

Wade began to slick himself up and wrapped his arms around Finn, who slowly rubbed those smooth, muscular glutes against his thighs.

Wade leaned forward...amount of times he and Finn had shagged already it was almost second nature to just slip inside of the cute Irishman...Finn moaned loudly.

"Oh Stuart..."

Wade could never get enough of that accent moaning his real name.

He began to slowly move in and out, holding Finn up and keeping it deep and slow. He could be gentle if he wanted. Finn's whines and moans were musical...he was perfection. Finn turned, eyes blazing, for kisses.

Wade obliged, enjoying the cute whimpers as they kissed and noting how Finn reached for his fingers to clasp them tight. Their ripped, muscualr, masculine bodies slowly writhed together, a total contrast to Sheamus and Cesaro on that cramped sofa at the arena earlier.

Wade's low manly grunts provided bass to Finn's moans, which were getting louder and louder..he was so close..so close...nobody had made him cum from behind...he was sure Wade was the first...he was the first full fucking stop to make him cum properly. He always just lost control of his body with this perfect Englishman. Oh yes. Please don't stop. His cries grew louder as he lost himself more and more..Wade speeding up...still stabbing his prostate dead centre...oh God...oh God...garbled Irish spilled from Finn's lips...suddenly Finn twitched and screamed as he sprayed the duvet beneath him with an intense climax...he hadn't come that copiously in years...and after the amount of out-if-this-world-sex that Wade had given him already...this was no mean feat..

Wade was holding his beau tight. Finn's scream had drowned him out as he'd shot his load too almost at the same time deep into the younger man.

He chuckled softly.

"Look at the bloody mess you've made," he smirked, sweaty and panting.

"Your fault for being amazing," panted Finn, also grinning and stealing another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. If you're not a BalorDevitt fan then this chapter must have been hard work! LOL. He does come across a touch bunny boilerish but he's not Zack Ryder I assure you. As Sami says, he just loves hard. Lucky Wade tapping that IMO. _#ShamelessDevittBandwagonJumper_. **

**I do love writing him though. And with him being a RL comic book geek, perfect for a three musketeers schtick with Coddles and Sami...oh the cuteness..**

**And yay for Sheasaro smut and drama! Cesaro's got a few issues need dealing with, probably still got them from his days with Miz. We shall see during this double date. Will he stop being so snotty or will it end in a catfight with FInn? If you're British then you'll groan at the name of the pub...haha ;)**

**Ambrollins still strong as ever...never tire of writing them tbh.**

**I promise to tone down the use of Sami Zayn in the next chapter as he's dominated the last four! Same with Coddles. Couldn't resist a pre-Holidays Joshy cameo.**

**Happy New Year to all of you and I hope you liked the first chapter for 2015! x**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHapter 26**

_Thanks for the love...glad people are still digging this story. Feedback, be it new subscribers, faves, and of course, reviews, keep me writing. Well that and the delicious mental images writing it conjures up - Finn Balor as a begging bottom, how can you not want to picture that? - Anyhoo, as Sami would say.._

_Sheasaro fans...you'll like this. After all, Sheamus organised a double date. At an Irish pub. And yes, I will have Sheamus show up in his DeLorean. Freaking LOVE that he's bought one!_

_We'll begin at the Raw that Wade won the IC belt. May be some Centon as they've not really appeared for a while as well :) And Randy did return after the show went off air..so.._

_Oh hell...it's loaded with smut. Several couples. Why not? LOL. Be warned. It's a long un._

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett smugly held up his newly-won Intercontinental title as he shot a look of contempt at the gasping Dolph. Thanks very much. He always thought blondie was a gobby dickhead and deserved to be taken down a notch.<p>

The tall Brit went backstage.

SLAP.

He was confronted by a fuming Miz who'd been watching the match and not expected Wade to a) win, and b) kick all that crap out of Dolph.

"What the bloody hell..?" Wade gasped.

"ASSHOLE! What did he ever do to you?!" snarled the Moneymaker.

Wade just smirked at the fat git he used to shag every now and then. Why on earth did he mess with that? When he had Irish heaven on a plate in Orlando?

"Maybe he should stop strutting around like he owns the place?" shrugged Wade.

"You're just pressed because your slut of a boyfriend couldn't have Nicky and now he settled for you," Mike spat, "How does it feel Wade? Knowing you're always a backup choice? I only slept with you when Swagger or Cesaro were busy and to get one over on Gabriel. I didn't actually fancy you."

"Oh excuse me while I go slash me wrists," Wade snarked, "Can't think why I ever touched your fat arse."

"You said I was the best you ever had," Mike hissed.

Wade just walked away, ignoring him. Seriously. He had no time for this shit.

"Congrats man," came John Cena's jovial voice, slapping him on the back, "Lost count of the amount of times you've held that."

"Cheers mate," Wade said, sitting into a chair and slugging from a bottle of water handed to him by a passing roadie, "Ah man...so how's the girlfriend?"

"RIght here," rumbled a voice and a tanned, trunk-clad figure appeared behind John, "Yes. I'm back tonight. After the show goes off air."

"They've turned him babyface, can you believe it?" John said, "All these years of 'oh Johnny, make them turn me heel again' and now he goes and ASKS for a face turn!"

"Because he wants to be your valet you thick twat," smirked Wade.

"Glad to see brains can be sexually transmitted," Randy said, "Devitt's clearly the brains to your brawn. I'm amazed you're out of bed."

"Randal..." warned John, "Be good."

"You should have tidied the tour bus," Randy snapped, "So when's this double date, Barrett? And why weren't we invited as your friends?!"

"Yeah," John's face almsot split with the dimpled grin which Wade knew meant piss taking banter of the highest order was coming, "Why?"

"Don't blame me," Wade threw up his hands, "Ste's idea. Cannot believe he bought that bloody DeLorean."

"That makes him an even bigger legend in my eyes," John said.

"DeLoreans were shit cars...leaky, slow," Randy said, "Just because of a nerd movie that's thirty years old! Everyone raves about them. He could have bought a real man's car."

"What like a Bentley? A poncey footballer's wagon?!" snarked Wade, "And yours isn't a real Bentley, moron. It's German with a Bentley badge."

"Boys, boys," John said, "We'll just agree that I have the best car collection and leave it at that, yeah?"

"You treat that Maserati of yours like some cheapass rental," Randy snapped, "Do you know the amount of empty protein shake bottles, burger wrappers, dirty workout gear I took out of that thing?!"

"No sex for you tonight," Wade teased.

"Least I'm getting some," John hit back.

"If I uncross my legs," snarled Randy, folding his inked arms defiantly, "So. Reckon Sheamus told Cesaro he bought that crappy silver jalopy?"

"Randal. Behave."

"Never."

John thought fast. He slipped a hand down the back of Randy's trunks and slid a finger between those solid ass cheeks.

Randy visibly froze and moaned at the contact and sunk back towards John, his cock hard in a trice. Wade just smirked. What a randy old hag. Ha. Randy. His name certainly fit him.

"What?!" Randy spat.

"Your name suits you...you're always randy..Randy.." Wade smirked.

"Oh ha. Ha. Ha. HAAA," Randy snarked, "Think of that all by yourself did you Big Ears?"

John facepalmed. Jesus what was with Randy these days? The time off had just made him more irritable and even more insufferable. He could never tell if he was joking with Wade or if he had legit beef with him.

"I'm gonna go change," Wade said, "Until you get the sand washed from your vagina."

"Fucker..." snarled Randy, lobbing the empty water bottle in Wade's wake.

"Jesus what's eaten you!" John sighed.

"You still treat me like your secret Johnny...I'm coming out to SAVE YOU tonight...how much more obvious do I need to be!"

"You know we can't come out Randal.."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Lesnar will be back soon and trying to creep on you...you still slime over Silicone TIts..who still is shit in the ring...a Torture Rack doesn't a good wrestler make by the way...remember Ezekiel Jackson..but yet you can't do a simple thing like make our fourteen year relationship OFFICIAL?!"

"I cannot talk to you when you're being like this. You're a six foot grown man Randal. Stop acting like a teenage girl. It's a real turn off."

"TRUTH HURTS DOES IT CENA?!" roared Randy as John began to walk away in the direction Wade went. But it was no use. He was left stood alone and fuming.

"FUCK THIS...FUCK THIS! FUCK IT ALL!" he was now kicking the absolute crap out of a wires box, trying to just let out his fury. All he wanted was to be publically acknowledged as John Cena's long term partner...hell...he wanted to be John Cena's fucking HUSBAND. The chains placed upon them by their jobs and high profiles were almost suffocating him and he was struggling beyond human endurance with this. He'd already been looking into changing his name by deed poll to Randal Keith Cena. He could still keep his..well, maiden name, he supposed for work as he doubt they'll let him change his ring name as he was such a strong brand for WWE. Outside the squared circle, he wanted to be Randy Cena. All he ever wanted. He was 35 this year and wanted more than anything to finalise the deal.

"Randy?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" bellowed Randy.

"Sorry...just wondered how you were."

Randy sighed and sank onto the chair Wade had been sitting in as he looked up to face his former protegé Cody, his catsuit half open and his much twinkier-looking upper body covered with a grey tee that was WAY too small and looked like a crop top.

"Oh just GRAND," snarled the Viper, "Can't you tell?"

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Cody, sitting beside him and fishing inside his catsuit for his Off Duty glasses.

Randy exhaled.

Cody was a notorious gossip and blabber mouth. Was it a good idea.

"I won't tell," Cody promised, "Looks big. Whatever it is that's bothering you."

"If you do blab," Randy threatened, "You will have another date with the ring bell. And this time I won't be so nice." He was referring to a Smackdown match in 2011 where he cracked the ravenette's head open with the ring bell, forcing the younger man to be hospitalised and get nine staples in his head. THat was when little Mathews still commentated Smackdown. And Randy had been threatened by Cody's then-boyfriend, Ted DiBiase Junior for his actions. A long time ago now.

"Pinky promise," Cody said, extending his hand.

Randy reluctantly shook pinky fingers with him.

"Don't you ever feel trapped by the business sometimes?" he sighed, "Screw this...I need a cigarette. You got any smokes on you?"

"Always," Cody said, reaching into his suit.

"How many pockets do you have?!" Randy exclaimed.

"Loads. It's like Pandora's box, good old Sandra," Cody said, getting to his feet and leading Randy through a nearby fire exit into the night air and lighting up, offering him the box. Randy took one and the lighter and gratefully sparked up. Ahh. Out of respect for John's wishes was the reason he gave up but sometimes...

"As I was saying," he said, "Feel so...fucking...chained up. You must know what it feels like?"

"Depends in what respect," Cody said, "Dunno about you but I'm sick right now of people acting like the words pro-wrestler are a taboo. I am not ashamed of this fact."

"Even if you act more like Emmett Honeycutt crossed with Regina George," smirked Randy.

"You wouldn't know EITHER of those characters you just referenced if you hadn't been privileged to know me Randalyn so can it," pouted Cody, "Want my help or not?!"

"Yes."

"Then don't change the subject. Please continue."

"Yes judge," snarked Randy, "Again...feel so suffocated and chained. By the business. I cannot have what I want most in the world."

"And what's that? A championship reign? Fruity Pebble endorsement? A less flat ass?"

Randy flipped him the bird.

"No," he snarled, "Be fucking serious. Surprised your bottom's intiution can't tell."

He waved the hand he previously wore a wedding ring on.

"Oh...I see..." Cody said, getting it at last, "I'm surprised Cena hasn't yet."

"Precisely!" Randy snapped, "Fourteen fucking years damnit! But NO, he has to sign up to do Total Divas with that plastic Bella whore and pretend to be her man despite the fact he can't be convincing at that to save his God damn life! I can't be his, damnit! All I fucking want Codes, is to be Randy CENA. Make a real fucking commitment!"

Cody totally understood it. He knew the struggle. He married a girl he cared for and loved very much to protect his public image but couldn't now marry his beloved Josh for many reasons.

"I know how you feel," he said, flashing his wedding ring and promise ring.

"You chose to marry Eden," Randy said, "And I know you've fulfilled ALL your obligations."

Cody avoided his glower but those eyes were so piercing he couldn't look away.

"AND?!" he snapped, "What's it to you? You have a fucking DAUGHTER!"

"All to maintain a normal image," sighed Randy, "I can see it Codes...me, John, Al...in his house when we're retired..."

"But Cena won't retire until he's eighty," Cody said.

"Exactly! I don't want to wait until we're senior citizens to call him my fucking husband! He just WON'T COMMIT! Says he wants to but it's too much of a sacrifice! Am I that much of a fucking drain on his 'other commitments'? What's more important?! His fiftieth championship run or the man he's supposed to fucking LOVE?! I haven't had a title shot in what seems like YEARS but do you see me complaining?!"

"But John is the face of the company. He has to be the go-to-guy for important media, Make A Wish, promotional stuff. Vince has a hardon for big jacked guys anyway, he's always going to be at the top. He's the biggest seller of merch and tickets there is. And he loves the company to death."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in a menage-a-trois," Randy sighed, "Me, him and the WWE."

Cody snorted.

"What?!" roared Randy.

"Sorry I just had a mental image of the two of you hugging in bed with a big fluffy WWE logo..." giggled Cody.

OK Randy had to admit that was ludicrous and yet amusing. He laughed just a little.

"Sorry...I'll be serious now...we all know John is a workhorse...but if it's really getting to you this much, and you really think it's threatening your long term future..then give him an ultimatum," Cody said, "The title. Or you. That'll kick him right up his big ass."

Randy looked to the distance as he pondered this. Actually. That wasn't a bad idea. It would show John the true magnitude of his feelings without going for all the awful girly feelings talk that Randy hated.

"You're right...oh man...I knew I could count on you..." he breathed.

"I know it's drastic," Cody said, "But I know how it's getting to you..written all over your face."

"Why I went off, well that and the deviated septum," Randy said, "Anyway...how's your love life?"

"Not good," admitted Cody.

"You haven't split up again?"

"No...no...may as well. Might as well talk to someone about it. Dustin doesn't give a damn and he's only my fucking BROTHER. Too busy blaming me for running my mouth on Twitter and turning us into jobbers to care about my personal life...I really don't know how long me and Joshy have got...it's...I know it's gonna sound SO stupid when I say it out loud...the fact that he works...THERE."

"Loads of the guys..and girls actually...have some friends over at TNA," Randy said.

"Not just that," Cody said, "He's hanging out with Robbie E, Rockstar Spud...more than actually...they're his damn room mates now!"

"So? He's allowed to make friends?"

"You don't understand. Robbie fucking E. He's a trashbag who's friends with Ratchet Graves, Rat Maddox and fucking GABRIEL!"

"Three irrelevant hacks, one can't wrestle anymore...one's fired...the other's a jobber who puts over NXT talent!" Randy said incredulously, "Just because Josh is friends with Rob Eckos doesn't mean he's gonna split up with you and hate you. That's schoolyard stuff Codes. We're not in grade school anymore."

"It's what Sami says. It's what Paige says too. Why am I the only person who still firmly believes in the mantra that you can tell a lot from someone by the company they keep?! Remember Jack Korpela?"

Cody hawked up some phlegm and spat on the ground after he mentioned his old foe's name.

"Who?" Randy was slightly taken aback by the ravenette's actions and also he legit had no idea who Cody was talking about.

"Some runty ESPN journo, commentates NASCAR now I think, was in developmental for a short while and stole my look...he was the Sunday Night Heat, old-style NXT and Superstars announcer until 2011 before going to developmental for like a year and failing to show any talent in the ring. Kinda like Sweet Baby Tom I suppose...a cut price Joshy without the good looks, hot body or charm."

"That;s harsh, Phillips is a sweet kid," Randy cut in.

"I meant, the young, pretty commentary boy on the C-shows," Cody said, "That role. I like Tom. Hehehe. He's a cutie."

Red flags went off in Randy's brain.

"What's an old announcer got to do with TNA?" he asked Cody, deciding to not even touch upon what he was currently suspecting.

"Oh..Korpela...he was friends with Robbie E too. And he almost split Joshy and I up for good the dirty, trout faced jug eared little mutt that he is. But anyway, enough about him. Point is, Robbie E is a scumbag. He hangs out with scum. People who all hate Joshy. And now Joshy is friends with him! You're telling me there's nothing shady going on?"

"Can see where you're coming from but I wouldn't worry. Not everyone's a sheep. Some people can think for themselves."

"I can';t even go to Nashville to see him because THEY'LL be there..and just be fake nice."

"Here's a crazy idea Codes...but rather than just assuming shit...go up to NAshville. Hang out with them. Forget WWE vs TNA, this isn't the 90s anymore. TNA are zilch competition for us, they're no WCW. Just go there and get to know them as your boyfriend's buddies. Not as rivals."

"Want to know something else?" Cody sighed, "I...I call Robbie E trash because I'm jealous. He's very good looking out of his stupid gimmick. Striking features. Spud's cute with a cute British accent. Joshy must want to do stuff with them and from what I've heard on the grapevine both of them are gay."

"I thought that Rob Eckos was knocking off Miss Tessmacher?" Randy said.

"Uh-uh," Cody said, "All a cover up. Remind you of anything?"

"OK I getcha," Randy said, "We should know about that sort of thing...keeps dirtsheets off our backs I suppose. Think about what I've said?"

"Sure," Cody said, "I'll try. For all I know Robbie E could be a nice guy and just easily led."

"Won't be the first to be easily led in this business," Randy sighed, "I'll see you later. Thank you so much. Really. You've put into perspective."

"Don't go in all guns blazing," Cody warned him, "You'll only say or do something you'll regret."

"Thanks."

"No problem. You were my mentor at one point. Laters."

Randy padded inside.

Another man walked out. A slim, young dark-haired man in a suit.

Cody smiled.

"Hey Sweet Baby Tom," he beamed.

"Hi Cody," Tom Phillips replied, "What were you talking to Orton about?"

"Wanted to give the Candy shippers something to wet themselves over," Cody said, "Nah just kidding...giving him some relAtionship advice...stuff isn't going so well with Cena. You doing much after the show?"

"Probably not," Tom sighed, "No good matches on Grindr."

"Tom..." Cody sighed, "We talked about that. Won't help you get over J-Rob dumping you."

"Nobody else but you and Brandi talk to me now," Tom replied, "Soon as Justin left, he chucks me and his stupid frat bros don't bother at all."

"You're on TV more than Ryder," Cody said.

"Not anymore. Lawler's on Smackdown. They've booted me off."

"Ugh. He's a dirty old man. You're cuter. And better at your job. This company is idiotic."

"You're way too nice to me," Tom said.

"You remind me of Joshy," Cody beamed.

Tom blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wish I could wrestle like him. Sucks TNA didn't give him a wrestler's contract. His gauntlet match kicked ass."

"Joshy slays in the ring but that's by-the-by. You're way too sweet to waste yourself on anonymous dicks. You should find another boyfriend. A man who'll appreciate what a sweetie you are."

Tom giggled coyly.

"Stop.."

"You should tryout for NXT."

"I haven't got the body for it."

"I've seen you change Thomas..." Cody rested his thumb on his bottom lip, a mischeivous (was it flirty?) smile on his pretty face, "Nothing wrong where I was stood."

"Damn it.." Tom said, "Stop it...bad enough you're one of the hottest guys here without you being double-taken.."

"Cheeky blighter.." giggled Cody, "I might have been around the block several times but I have never been double penetrated."

"Not what I meant...eww you're dirty," giggled Tom, "You reckon I should try out for NXT?"

"Worked for Joshy...you're only a young whippersnapper," Cody said, "And you'd look a lot better in trunks than those suits. Just saying."

"I don't know how to wrestle!" Tom giggled, blushing at Cody's complimenting, "Josh wrestled in the indies before he got the announcer's job."

"If they can let Eva and Kelly into a main roster ring.." Cody said, shrugging, "You'll be fine. You know how to bump?"

"Course I do..I had to do that to get the job in case I'm used in a backstage segment with a violent heel.."

"Well go to NXT and ask to do some proper wrestling training. I have contacts."

"Your dad won't be able to square it for me!"

"Not just Dad," Cody said, "Sami Zayn. My cute little redheaded bestie. He's legit one of the best in the world. Hideo Itami. And of course not forgetting Fergal Devitt. Another good friend of mine. THat's top tier talent right there. They'll help you."

"They're training themselves," Tom protested, "Gotta learn the WWE style. I paid no dues, they'll hate me."

"If Dave Batista and David Otunga could get into that ring despite being so bad at wrestling they';re dangerous, you've got no excuse Sweet Baby Tom. You already work out with me. Building yourself up quite nicely already. And like all good bottom boys, you NEVER skip leg day."

"Leg day's the most important," Tom grinned, "Aim is to get legs like yours...not too thick, not too skinny...you've got perfect legs...you should be an underwear model."

"Oh you..." giggled Cody, putting a friendly arm around the young commentator's shoulders, "Been looking? I know I'm hot, I don't blame you...hehehehe...just kidding."

"Eden will kill me," Tom giggled.

"What for? Wanting to become a wrestler?" Cody smirked, "She decided it wasn't her thing. She still getting jacked though. And she won't mind training the basics with you."

"If I must train with a girl I'd rather work with Paige or Natalya," Tom admitted, "No shade Codes...Eden's my best friend here...just she's not that into the in ring stuff.."

"Joshy used to work with Eve Torres back in the day to help get his moonsault back," Cody sighed dreamily, "We could go find Paige, get her and Nattie to rough you up."

"And TJ...I'd love to learn from Harts," Tom said.

"Poor Tyson...he gets stuck with the worst people," Cody sighed, "First Beardie McBitchwhore and now the Swiss Drama Queen. Seriously. I used to legit respect Cesaro but since he got with Sheamus he's just a drama queen."

"And he used to play around with Miz."

"BLECH. Big Fat Mess."

"You know...I never said it to Justy but I hate Miz too. He really thinks he's it."

"He ain't shit girl," Cody said.

Tom's eyes were all over Cody's biceps, bulging out of that skin tight tee.

"That shirt must be cutting your circulation off," he remarked.

"One of Joshy's," Cody giggled, "I know it doesn't fit but it smells of him."

"Why did it take you and him so long to get together?" asked Tom, "I mean what was it, five years?"

"Six," Cody corrected him, "I debuted in July 2007. We got together July 2013. Honestly...we were both bottoms so it didn't enter my head. Also I was an arrogant, slutty, bitchy twink who legit thought he was Queen Bee. We had a Burn Book and everything. Only the elite were deemed worthy to talk to Joshy and me."

"So that's true? Josh wasn't pulling me leg?" asked Tom.

"Yep. Imma go change out this catsuit. Not like I'm needed for the rest of the night. C'mon.."

He linked his arm in Tom's, pulling the cute announcer with him towards the locker room, totally not spotting Paige and Natalya eyeing them up as he passed.

"Rude," Paige pouted.

"Almost weird not seeing you attached to him," remarked Nattie.

"I need a word with baldy. And stat," Paige said, "If he remembers I exist again."

"It's like little Tom Phillips has become his new best friend overnight and now he's always with him," Nattie observed, "I know he's Eden's best friend already but..."

"Nah. Baldy won't be into little Tom," Paige said, "Tom screams twink."

"He's very like someone else," Nattie said, "Alarmingly actually."

"Oh God.." Paige sighed, "I knew this would happen. I should go talk to Eden. Before a big hot mess happens."

"Missy you interfere enough in people's love lives!" Nattie scolded.

"Well all these little boys running around...they need mothering!" Paige hit back.

"You're 22! All your 'boys' are just under or over thirty!" Nattie said incredulously.

"Men never grow up," Paige said, "TJ excluded of course."

At that moment Tyson appeared, looking pretty pissed off. He kicked the wall and growled.

"Hey...what's the matter?" asked Nattie.

"Cesaro! What the hell is wrong with that guy today?!" snapped Tyson, "Complain, complain, com-fucking-plain! He's worse than a chick...no offence..."

"I could break your arm," Paige mock-threatened, folding her arms, "Probably something to do with Sheamus buying a new car?"

"Yes...that's exactly it. So what if SHeamus wants a DeLorean? Dude's got enough money made to buy one! Why is it a problem? And why is it my fault?!" Tyson huffed.

"TJ," Nattie rested a hand on her irate husband's arm, "Remember when you bought that massage chair without telling me? I threw a hissy fit for a week. Remember the last pair of Louis Vuitton stilettos I bought and you got mega pissed at me for? See where he's coming from?"

"I get it," Tyson said, "But why is he taking it out on me?"

"Men are bigger drama queens," Paige put in, "Trust me. I know Sami Zayn."

Tyson snorted.

"Fergal Devitt's not much better," he remarked, "He shaded me on Twitter for still tagging with Cesaro. And why? Because Cesaro is dating Barret AKA Sheamus' ex. I don't mind gay guys but MAN all this damn drama! They should put them on Total Divas instead!"

Nattie giggled.

"Forgive Fergal," Paige said, "He's just a little..hormonal. He's got a new man, not had sex for a long time...he's a nice boy really. It's Samuel's influence."

"Who's Samuel?" asked Tyson.

"Sami Zayn...it's her nickname for him," Nattie explained.

"He's worse than Melina ever was with Morrison," Tyson remarked, "Neville can't even go to the bathroom without Zayn's permisson. The things I saw down at NXT...man!"

"Sounds like I need to go and sort my naughty boys out," Paige said, "Will you excuse me?"

"Start with Cody!" Nattie called after her.

"I'm on it!" Paige called back.

* * *

><p>In the Superstars' locker room, Cody was casually washing his face paint off at the sink in just his briefs. Very tight and skimpy Andrew Christian ones at that. Showing every curve of his perfect booty. Tom Phillips couldn't take his eyes off the hot hunk who'd become his new best friend. Who wouldn't? Cody was one of the best looking superstars to ever sign.<p>

Tom was wondering if Cody had more than just friending intentions with him. He knew Cody could be predatory. Tom couldn't, even if he wanted to. Cody was married. As well as promised to Josh Mathews. And Cody's wife was Tom's other best friend. Only other friend.

"Sup," came Dean Ambrose' s voice as he too, strode over, ever so casually in matching briefs to Cody.

Tom's eyes were now on stalks.

He hated himself but took a candid shot of the two hot men in tiny gay undies stood in front of him. Tumblr girls would tear him to shreds to get their mitts on THAT.

"HEY!" Dean turned.

Tom went scarlet.

THE FLASH!

He forgot about the flash.

"Who's taking pictures?!" Cody snapped.

"Phillips! What the hell!" Dean grabbed someone's jacket and covered up, blushing.

Cody just grinned.

"Awww...don't mind Sweet Baby Tom, he's just got body ambitions," Cody perched next to him, wrapping a friendly arm around the hapless commentator's shoulders, "Wants to look as jacked as us Dean."

"Could have asked permission!" pouted Dean, removing the jacket and sitting next to Cody, "Not to mention it's illegal to take dudes photos without their knowledge."

"Sorry..." mumbled Tom, "What Cody said...trying to build up..want to..."

"He wants to get in the ring, ain't that adorable?" Cody simpered.

"Wasn't that how Josh got started?" Dean remarked, laying back, legs open, relaxing. Poor Tom!

"Yeah," Cody said proudly, "And look how talented he is."

"SO talented TNA made him a commentator," Dean said, "No shade, just think it's a waste. Guy's legit in the ring. Did you know he had a match on Xplosion?"

"NO! OMIGOD HE DIDN'T TELL ME!" squealed Cody, springing to his feet, "Against who?! When?!"

"Last week," Dean said, "Was on his Twitter. Jesus Codes, thought you'd have been the first to know. Austin Aries defeated him."

Cody was ripping his bag apart for his iPad. He felt horrible. How could he have missed that? Too busy flirting with Tom Phillips, that's why. This was a real slap down to earth. He feverishly opened up Youtube and searched for the match.

He found it.

No.

He huffed and shut off his iPad.

Too late. The moment had kinda gone.

"DAMNIT!" he cried.

"Hey," Dean said, "It'll still be online tomorrow. Don't get so pissy."

"Not the point, I'm his fucking boyfriend," Cody pouted, "Great boyfriend, huh."

"Been a busy week," Dean said, padding to his bag and pulling his vest on, leaving his bottom half brief-clad. Well why not? Surprise Seth! He finished the look with his own lenseless Raybans.

"Dean you'd look much better if you wore Seth's merch tee," Cody said.

"Good point," Dean grinned, ripping his vest off and bending over naughtily, his briefs hiding NOTHING. Every curve of that delicious ass shown off.

"Let me spank the Ambooty," Cody said.

SPANK!

"HEEY!" Dean cried, "You fucker!"

Tom was now suffering with a hardon that refused to die. Two of the most wanted hunks on the roster playing around. And not to mention fierce jealousy at Cody forgetting he existed as soon as Josh having a match was brought up. Tom had already seen it because he was a good friend to his former colleague.

"You two should just fuck already," he pouted.

"Oooh check the sass on Sweet Baby Tom," giggled Cody.

Dean was pulling on his treasured Seth Rollins tee and also smirking.

"Getting too big for his boots," he put in, "You ever not wear a suit Phillips?"

"He's scared we'll make fun of him for being a twink," COdy said.

"Shows us what ya got," Dean grinned.

Tom began to remove his suit. Could he be accepted into the 'plastics', as most of the guys in the back called the friendship group that was Cody, Dean, Axel, Paige and Summer Rae?

He was still hard.

To be honest he would love to be in a threeway with Ambrose and Rhodes..damn he was a hot mess these days. Always horny.

He stood in his blue and white briefs, feeling like a dead cow for sale at a meat market.

"Kid you should build yourself up," Dean remarked, "COuld snap you in two."

"Bulge! Holy bulge batman!" Cody gasped.

Tom went crimson and covered up.

"Don't be shy, you're cute," Cody assured him.

"I'm not a piece of meat," pouted Tom.

"You're not very confident are you, kiddo?" Dean remarked.

"Well boyfriend dumped me, I have no friends here except for Cody and Eden..." mumbled Tom, "You guys are flirting with me..."

"Honey if you think this is flirting you need to get out more," COdy grinned, "We're complimenting you."

"And we don't compliment everyone, a lot of two faced assholes that work here," Dean said.

"Miz," Cody said.

"Ziggler," Dean put in.

"You're better off out that bunch of fratbro losers," Cody finished, "Ziggler's a user who goes whichever way his pants point, Muscle M-A-Ry is trash, Ryder's got several screws loose and as for Miz."

"Makes Reby Sky look chaste...Miz is the definition of ratchet," Dean added.

"We'll look after you Sweet Baby Tom," Cody said kindly, putting an arm around the young man's skinny pale shoulders.

"Consider this your initiation," Dean said.

Tom sunk to his knees.

"Huh?!" Dean was nonplussed.

"What you doing?" asked Cody.

"Initiation," Tom mumbled, "Don't I have to give you two head?"

"What?!" gasped Cody, "Who told you that?!"

"You two...walking around wearing nothing..or hardly anything...touching me...it's what people have to do to get into Miz and Ziggler's pack..."

"WHAT?!" Cody cried, "Miz always swore he and A-Ry never did anything...much..!"

"You really didn't know? Ziggler told me about it. It's just like crappy internet fratboy porn! To get into Ziggler's gang, you have to suck off at least one of the members!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's true," Tom mumbled, "Justin said so. A-Ry had to suck his cock to get in! Justin had to suck Ziggler off! So did Ryder!"

"GROSS! MESS!" cried Cody, now stomping around the locker room, dressing as fast as he could, feeling utterly furious with himself once more.

"Guess JBL's hazing really did fuck Miz up," Dean remarked, "No wonder he's a hoochie mama in cheap sunglasses. And that's coming from me."

"Dean.." Cody said, "Don't. You're doing so well.."

"Sorry.." Dean sighed, "Just...all this kinda brought it back to me. Sorry Phillips. Nothing bad meant...we should have respected your boundaries."

"We're not like that Sweet Baby Tom, especially not to genuinely sweet and cute boys like your good self," Cody said, shooting Tom his cutest smile, "Please don't ever think that."

"And you're not my type anyway, so you can sleep easy," Dean said, crossing one smooth leg over the other, "I like my guys ripped...long hair, beardly..."

"Carrying briefcases and the best heels in the company?" Cody grinned, "Awww Dean you cutie."

"I'm a bottom anyway," Dean grinned shamelessly.

"I didn't need to know thanks Ambrose," mumbled poor blushing Tom.

"If you want to sit with us at lunch," Cody said, "You need to be less...frigid, Sweet Baby Tom."

"I AM NOT FRIGID!" screamed Tom, springing to his feet, making them both jump.

"OK...OK..." Cody said, "I was only playing."

"Just Joshing with you," Dean put in with a mischievous sideways smirk.

"You go and bounce on Rollins' dick, there's a good lunatic fringe," Cody sassed back.

"Already planning to," shrugged Dean, "Oh man. We've barely been out of bed for the past week. Watching him torture Edge last week made my bussy pulsate."

"EW!" Tom covered his ears. He had been on the Ambrose fancying bandwagon for a while. He thought Dean would be a wild, dirty power top. Now it seems, exact opposite! But he envied the friendship Cody and Dean had. So comfortable with one another they could banter the heck out of each other but with nothing but love.

Cody just looked proudly at Dean. He was a totally different person now. SO chill and so happy with himself. He and Seth were rock solid and it showed. Cody liked that Dean could banter with him now. What he and Josh used to have. He had that with Sami Zayn but the redhead was only on the road every so often. And Cody's friendship with Curtis had improved since their ill-advised one night stand but was still strained compared to what it used to be.

"I'm gonna go find Colby, all this talk's got me real worked up," smirked Dean, getting casually to his feet and walking towards the door.

"Yes I know, look at the damp patch you left on that bench," Cody teased, pretending to mop the seat.

"You not gonna wear pants?" Tom gasped.

"Nope," Dean deadpanned as though that was the most obvious thing in the world. He casually sauntered out in just his Seth Rollins tee and briefs to go find a monitor to watch the closing segment of Raw.

Cody shook his head, giggling. Awww.

* * *

><p>"NO! NOO! NO!" Mike the Miz screamed at the monitor as he watched Dolph, Erick Rowan and Ryback get 'fired' by Stephanie on screen in the closing segment.<p>

Several people were looking at him with annoyance. What a drama queen.

It not been Dolph's night. First dethroned by Barrett and now fired on screen.

They hadn't told him what their plans were after so he was just going to off work for a while. And Mike was MOST pissed off. How dare they treat his man like that! Dolph fucking left it on the line every single fucking night out there...fans ADORED him. And what do they do? Write him off TV for a while? Just because he wasn't a pussy who sat there and took being treated like doormat and spoke his mind.

"C'mon," Damien Sandow assured him, "It's not real you know.."

"YES IT IS!" shrieked the Miz, "You don't know how they continually mistreat Nicky! First give his title to fucking Devitt's rent-a-dick, and now fire him?! He was the fucking star of Survivor Series!"

"SOmetimes these things happen," Damien shrugged, "He'll be back soon."

"And what am I going to do in the meantime, huh?!" snapped Mike, "He's my BOYFRIEND Sandow! I can't be with him! He needs me! Nicky needs me!"

He shot to his feet and stomped out of Catering towards the corridors to find his beloved blonde. Since Devitt had tried to get his claws into Dolph Mike had been EXTRA possessive and protective. He was NOT happy right now.

"WHat you looking at?!" he snarled at Cesaro who was trying to not look smug.

"A hot mess," Cesaro smirked.

"YOU BASTARD CLAUDIO...I'LL...I'LL..."

He was nose to nose with the Swiss Superman.

"You'll what? Hit me with your purse?" smirked Cesaro.

"I'll get you for that! I hope Sheamus still thinks of Wade everytime he porks your DISGUSTING hairy ass!" snarled Mike nastily.

"Come and talk to me when you've lost a few pounds," Cesaro said, bitchily. His bitchy side was coming out more and more. He was counting down the days until Friday. Even if Sheamus was in the doghouse for buying a new car without consulting him first.

Mike just growled and stormed out, unable to think of a riposte to the smirking Swiss who just rested his long legs on the table and continued to browse his Kindle. He'll give Sheamus the silent treatment for a few more days. He was legit mad at the red-haired Irishman because in his opinion, there were better cars out there than a DeLorean DMC12 and they could have bought a classic car together if thats what the Irishman was looking for. As Sheamus' partner Cesaro felt he should have been involved somehow.

Mike the Miz was stomping towards gorilla to find his beloved.

Ick.

Curtis Axel was hugging and nuzzling Ryback.

Mike made a retching noise as he walked past.

"Ignore him," Ryback growled.

"How can I Ryan?! You're leaving me again!"

"Only for a few months maybe."

"FEW MONTHS?!" screamed Curtis.

"Until they call me back," Ryback said, "Just go out there every night and do your thing. You were awesome against Itami."

"The IWC will still call me a boring charisma-free-zone when it goes out on Thursday," complained Curtis, "Ryan...when are you flying back home?"

"Tomorrow," Ryback replied, "Plenty of time to take you out first though."

"You better," Curtis said, placing Ryback's big, callused hand on his bare thigh just under his trunk line.

Ryback spanked that glorious big fat ass playfully.

Curtis moaned.

"I want you..." whimpered the smaller, elder man.

"Wait till we hit the hotel, then I'm all yours, tiger," smirked Ryback.

"Take me here," grinned Curtis, "C'mon Ryan, go out with a bang. Literally."

"You might have to be quiet though Joey," smirked the big guy, casually lowering his singlet, Curtis moaning at the sight of that huge, ripped body glistening in the artificial lights of the corridor.

"Nobody here," Curtis whined, his cock hard in milliseconds.

He sank to his knees to aid Ryback's undressing. Mmmmmm. He was so lucky. Why did he ever find Punk hot? Ew. He pulled down the Big Guy's sports boxer shorts with the singlet and feverishly took the hard, huge cock into his mouth, expertly devouring it.

Ryback cursed and growled. Oh fuck. This was wild. ANYONE could walk by and see! He was virtually ass-naked save for kneepads, upper-armbands and boots with his singlet pooled at his ankles.

Curtis was so damn good...fuck...

He gently but firmly pulled the third generation minx from his cock. Curtis shooting him a hungry and naughty smile.

"You're a bad boy," growled The Big Guy.

"I love being bad," Curtis grinned, getting to his feet, "Lay down Ryan so I can sit on your face."

Ryback smirked and gracelessly sat on the cold floor...ooh..felt nice against his big naked ass...mmm...

Curtis began to take his trunks down.

ANd his pads.

And his boots.

Leaving just the Better Than Perfect vest on.

Oh the MINX.

"No undies Ryan," he grinned, straddling his beloved hunk and grinding their cocks together, moaning.

"You are BAD," snarled Ryback.

"And I'm all YOURS," Curtis whined, smashing his lips to Ryback's needily and clutching the big man's hand, their engagement rings sparkling.

"I can't wait to marry you," Ryback grunted.

"I'd be honored to have you be a Hennig," Curtis said, kissing him, eyes sparkling, wriggling so his naked ass was against the big guy's hard cock, whining at the contact.

Ryback grinned as he heaved upwards, holding Curtis safe, whispering 'I gotcha, I gotcha..' and stood up, pinning his little minx of a former tag partner to the cold, whitewashed wall.

"Oh Ryan," moaned Curtis, "Do me! Against this wall you HUNK.."

His ass was being teased by Ryback;'s cock and he was aching to be entered.

"No lube sweetie," snarled Ryback gruffly.

"It's OK Ryan, I can cope," moaned Curtis, "Need you. Let all your frustration out on my pussy, Ryan. Imagine you're revenge fucking my scumbag ex."

Whoa.

Ryback was taken aback.

Curtis' eyes flashed with intensity.

"C'mon," begged the smaller man, "You never fully expressed your anger. And I bet Skunkbag is laughing his ass off at your firing angle."

WIth a savage snarl of rage, Ryback slammed Curtis hard aginst the wall and roughly entered that willing, perfect ass.

"OH RYAN! YES!" gasped Curtis. He was really in the mood to just be TAKEN tonight. Part of it was anger at this firing storyline. Part of it was jealousy over Cody's new BFFs Tom phillips and Sami Zayn replacing him. Even though Cody still considered him a very good friend.

And partly because Punk of late was just really irritating Curtis.

Ryback began to roughly pound Curtis, growling with fury as he just let rip, taking out his suppressed anger at Punk's burying of him to Cabana. Take that you arrogant tattoed prick. Take that.

"Oh YES! FUCK YES!" Curtis screamed, scratching Ryback's huge back like a wildcat, "More! More!"

Ryback just roared like a bear and continued to borderline rape Curtis, not caring how much he was hurting his lover. Curtis screaming like a slut and tearing chunks out of his back with his suprisingly sharp nails. Yeah. Take it. Fucking take it you whore.

Curtis's prostate was being thoroughly abused and he fucking LOVED it. He was such a hungry bottom and he didn;t give a God damn who could hear his slutty cries. He was on pure heat tonight. He writhed in time with his man, fucking him right back. This was a manly, rough coupling. A stark contrast to their last session two nights ago which saw the Big Guy truly spoil Curtis and be quite the gentleman in the bedroom. Their sex life was Jekyll andf Hyde and neither of them would change that.

Curtis' legs were on fire...he could feel it shooting up his spine...he couldn't stop it. He couldn't even lift his vest in time...he could feel it...more Ryback, more. He could take it! Fuck yes! Just there! Smash his spot good.

Curtis screamed at the top of his lungs as his orgasm exploded through his body, all over his black vest, even hitting his beard. He was coming and coming hard...but he hadn't time to just let go as his eardrums were split by the animalistic bellow from his big lover, announcing that he too, had gone over the edge and exploded deep inside Curtis.

Both men were a sweaty, gasping mess.

Ryback just about had enough strength to gently place Curtis on the floor before his own legs buckled.

"Oh man,..." his rasping, deep voice was a hoarse whisper, "That...damn..."

"Was...amazing.." whimpered Curtis, leaning against the wall, the floor pleasantly soothingly cool against his abused ass.

Ryback crawled uo to him and cuddled him close, peppering his head with loving kisses. The gent was back.

"Love you," he rasped.

"I love you too," Curtis whined, nuzzling him, "My hubby to be."

"You're gonna have to lose the vest," Ryback chuckled lazily.

"Why? Oh..."

"Garden sprinkler doesn't cover it," smirked RYback.

"RYAN!" Curtis playfully slapped him, "Oh...my...your back!"

"Yes it stings like a bitch! I feel like I've been mauled by a lion," smirked the Big Guy.

"I was a little vicious," Curtis was blushing but smiling, "What came over me?"

"You're always a little vicious in bed...why I love you," chuckled Ryback, reaching for his singlet to dab Curtis' vest dry, "Those talons you call nails!"

"Everyone can see that you're mine," Curtis said as Ryback stumbled to his feet and clumsily began to redress.

Ryback straighened his singlet and tossed Curtis' trunks, pads and boots to him.

Curtis slowly began to redress too, not bothering with the pads.

"You should go padless...suits you," Ryback remarked, "You've got beautiful legs."

"You do like me in short shorts," Curtis grinned, "C'mon...hunk of mine, we should go before we get locked in."

He laced his boots tight and offered his arm to his man. He LOVED being Ryback's arm candy. What a shame Rybaxel was disbanded. Ryback gentlemanly took it and escorted his cute fiance to the locker rooms.

"Where were you? I was worrying!" Cody said, hands on hips.

"Oh...nice to know I exist," Curtis snarked.

"Joseph..." Ryback warned him.

"What happened to you Ryback? Look like you lost a fight with Little Miss Bitchface AJ Lee."

"Blame this one," smirked the Big Guy.

"Oh CURTIS.." Cody grinned from ear to ear, "Where did he have you? Spill the tea. Immediately."

"I've spilled enough," smirked Curtis, indicating his soiled vest.

Ryback facepalmed. This was his cue to go change!

He pushed the locker room door open and headed inside.

"Curtis..." Cody wheedled, "Talk to me girl. What's the sassiness for?"

"I'm always sassy, you know me by now," Curtis folded his arms some more.

"Is it because of Sweet Baby Tom?" asked Cody.

"Sweet Baby Tom?!" Curtis was incredulous.

"It's Stardust's name for him," Cody said, "Are you jealous?"

"Yeah...I am," Curtis admitted after a pregnant pause, "Used to be just me and you. Now with Ambrose, Zayn..Devitt and now Phillips...it's like...you don't have time for me anymore because of...you-know-what...sorry to bring that up but it's how I feel."

"I always have time for my Big Booty Bestie...you were there for me when nobody else was..I never forget," Cody reminded him, "I'm just trying to respect your boundaries. Our friendship almost died over us stepping over the mark."

"It was hot sex," Curtis said, "Or was I so bad you want to obliterate me from your memories? I'm not ashamed Cody. We had a great night. Our fucking partners encouraged us to! Nobody got hurt. Except your strict values. Get over it. We had sex. Get over it Cody. Please?"

Cody scowled and for a horrible moment Curtis thought he'd just put his foot right in it. Great. Post-sex idiocy. But after an awkward silence Cody smiled.

"Yeah. It was good sex. Even if you made me top," he pouted, "If there ever is a next time you can top. Not that there ever will be. As you are engaged. To a hot hunk with an on-point dick game, judging by the amount of jizz stains on that vest."

"Guess what I did? I told him to take out his anger at my cuntbag ex on me...I had the most earth-shattering orgasm..oh my God...I swear the fucking planet actually shook...," sighed Curtis, "Did you see his back?"

"Looks like Joshy's when I've not seen him in ages," Cody grinned, "I need to get my ass to Nashville stat. I'm so frustrated...I can't even finger...I need dick."

"Then don't let me keep you," Curtis smirked, "Ugh I bet Miz will be unbearable now Ziggler 's gone."

"Meh. The big fat mess doesn't even register on my radar. Anyhoo...oops I'm turning into Sami...hehehe...I better hit the road. See you tomorrow. Big Booty Bestie."

With a playful spank on Curtis' tender ass, Cody sashayed away, leaving Curtis looking somewhat pensive. He'd read between the lines somewhere and was picking up some red flags.

* * *

><p>Dolph Ziggler had been wordless since they'd gotten back to the hotel room. No amount of wheedling from Mike would get him to talk.<p>

Mike was showering and doing his evening ablutions, determined to get his man to talk. Dolph had taken being written off screen for a while pretty badly, even worse than Mike had. In the end the Awesome One had given up and showered alone, leaving Dolph sat moodily on his bed, browsing his phone idly.

Was it something, he Mike had done?

OK picking a fight with Finn Balor at Survivor Series hadn't been the best idea but that was 2 months ago almost now. And up until today they'd been cool. Things had been cool between them.

Mike huffed and turned off the shower before drying himself down. Best to be a touch demure so he pulled on his briefs from his discarded designer suit. Yes and what? He wore a designer suit to and from the arena? He was fancy. Deal with it. You just hate him cos you ain't him.

He climbed onto the bed next to Dolph who barely acknowledged him.

Mike huffed.

He got back to his feet.

He sat at the table at the front of the hotel room and began to splash cologne onto his cheeks and neck.

That was better.

He crawled onto the bed next to his man.

Dolph still stubbornly browsed his phone, face like thunder.

"Nicky...please talk to me. You've not said a word since Raw went off air."

"Whatevs."

Dolph couldn't be less bothered if he tried.

Mike was wounded.

"Fine. What have I done?" he asked.

"Not about you. For once. Pull your head out your fat ass."

Mike was stung.

SLAP.

Dolph fell off the bed, holding his cheek.

"Sorry...sorry sorry..." whimpered Mike, covered his mouth, "Nicky...I'm sorry...are you OK?"

"Fine, for a dude who's just been slapped in the face for no fucking reason," snarled Dolph, "You need to fucking rein in your oestrogen levels man."

"How dare you," snapped Mike, "I'm hurt because you're being a dick to me."

"Grow a set," deadpanned Dolph, "Big fucking deal because I'm not smooching you 24/7. You're a fucking dude, not a chick. Deal with it. Man the fuck up bro."

He climbed back onto the bed and idly continued browsing Twitter.

Mike was hurt.

But he wasn't going to take it lying down.

He snatched Dolph's phone from him.

Dolph huffed through his nose sharply, his mouth pursed.

"I am trying to resist the urge right now to break your fucking jaw Mizanin," he snarled furiously.

"I can break yours right back Nemeth, I'm 230 pounds. Remember that," hissed Mike, "Ha. Surprised, huh? Thought I was too far gone to remember I'm a pro wrestler? Chickification is a FETISH. I'm not a fucking transgender. Just because I like designer labels takes nothing away from my toughness."

"Dudes who legit are tough never refer to it," Dolph snarked.

Mike was angry but fuck was his cock hard. Dolph had no idea just how much this was turning him on!

His briefs were stretched to breaking point.

Angry men. GRRR. Come GET HIM.

"Anyway, you dragged up once, REAL tough," Dolph sneered, "I can't believe I fucked you in a dress. I must have been wasted."

"Felt real enough to me," snapped Mike, "So this is it? We done? Only I need my sleep."

"Yeah, yeah beauty sleep, whatevs. You cake your face in so much makeup that you look like a fucking dummy," snapped Dolph.

Mike suppressed a moan. Come on Dolph! Insult him more! He was enjoying this! He wanted to pin Dolph down, rip off those sweat pants and ride Dolph's cock SO hard, screaming his name.

He licked his lips.

He flashed his pearly whites.

His big blue eyes glittered.

He blew a kiss.

"Think it's fucking funny?!" growled Dolph, losing his temper, "No wonder 90% of the dudes in the back legit can't stand you! You have no fucking idea how to behave in this business! Maybe Devitt was right! You're nothing more than fucking ascended fanboy! JBL clearly knocked zero respect into you."

"Talk to me when you've main evented Wrestlemania Nemeth," Mike sassed, still flashing his seductive smile.

"YOU FUCKING!"

With a bellow of rage Dolph got to his feet. He was so fucking DONE. He shoved his sneakers onto his feet.

"Where you going?!" cried Mike.

"Out."

"You can't fucking leave me here! I've done nothing!"

"Man up, bro."

"Don't you fucking bro me Nicholas Nemeth. i'm your fucking boyfriend."

Mike was on his feet, his briefs tenting with a wet spot. He was pissed off. And HORNY AS FUCK.

"Wah wah," Dolph said, "Maybe we need space."

"Oh just fuck me already," Mike was unable to suppress it any longer.

"Huh?!" Now Dolph was legitimately taken aback.

"You being an asshole to me is turning me on...big time," purred Mike, "All that testosterone just raging inside of you...and nowhere for it to go...don't you want to just blow off Nicky?"

"I want to fucking kick the board of directors in the fucking heads if that's what you mean," snapped Dolph, "Now. Out my way. I need space."

Mike pecked his lips.

"If you need a punchbag, use me," he whined, "Come on Nicky. It's what I'm here for."

"You're fucked up bro," Dolph stated, heading for the door, pulling up his hood.

Unshaven. Hoody. Pissed off.

Oh Mike just wanted Dolph in him like yesterday.

He nipped in front of the door.

"Out my way," Dolph hissed, "Come on."

"You don't need liquor," Mike wheedled, "I'm your boyfriend."

He kissed Dolph tenderly, whining cutely, trying to show how much he loved him.

At last Dolph began to reciprocate.

They just kissed and kissed, Mike making adorable squeaks.

He broke the kiss and pulled Dolph's hood down. He liked Dolph's hair tied back actually. With the roots. Mmmm.

He stroked the handsome face of the blonde.

"I love you," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, luvs ya too," Dolph said.

"Just be with me, I can make you feel better," purred Mike, taking his man's hand and leading him to the bed, "Lay down Nicky. Just relax. Let me help."

He unzipped Dolph's navy hoodie and gently helped it off him, along with his pink tee. Mmm. That lean, ripped torso so perfect...

Slowly slowly.

Mike began to kiss down that torso, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Dolph's grey joggers and slowly pulling them down those muscular, slim legs.

Dolph's CK boxer shorts showed signs of a semi. Yes. Mike's plan was working. His ultimate goal? Please his man. Not for his own gain. Even though he was aching for pissed off Dolph to just fuck him.

He paused to plant some kisses on Dolph's pelvis before slowly taking the boxers down and freeing the semi hard cock.

He slowly jerked Dolph off a few times.

"Oh fuck yeah..." Dolph groaned with gratitude. Yeah. He might feel better once he'd shot his nut. He was so fucking pissed off with everything tonight.

Mike had an idea. It wasn't personally what he'd like to do. But it might make his beloved feel real good.

"Nicky?" he purred, jerking gently.

"Mm-hm?"

"Would you like me to pop your cherry?"

"Huh?" Dolph sprung up in alarm.

"Just a thought sweetie? I can show you how good it feels and that I do not fake it."

"It doesn't turn me on bro. I've never wanted to take it up the ass."

"So explain the entrance twerking?"

"I know my audience bro. Gay guys want to fuck me up the bootyhole. So I play suggestive. i got a great ass. I know."

"You have a perfect ass," simpered Mike, "I have topped before."

He cheekily reached between Dolph';s thighs and caressed.

"OH FUCK...OK that feels good..."

"Told ya," Mike grinned, jerking Dolph's cock in one hand and caressing inside his thigh with the other, slowly working up to Dolph's virgin ass. Mike knew that Dolph had the perfect bottom's ass. He was jealous. But then he was not short of compliments on his own curvaceous, luscious booty himself.

"You can eat it but you ain't putting nothing inside my ass!" Dolph panted.

"Open your legs Nicky so I can eat your MAN pussy."

"Don't call it that bro. Please."

"You call mine a pussy."

"Because you asked me too."

Mike helped Dolph kick the sweats and boxers from his ankles along with his white sports socks (Mike sniffed them first. Mmm. Man sweat. Yes so what?) before discarding them.

Now Dolph was ass naked.

"C'mon bro, don't you want to be touched?"

"I'm pleasing you Nicky."

"At least take your panties off."

"They're 2Exist briefs but as you asked so nicely."

Mike peeled his briefs off so his chunky, curvy body was as nude as his man's and he gently lay atop Dolph for some sexy cuddling.

"Mmmhmmm..." giggled Mike, their lips meeting, "Knew you wouldn't stay mad Nicky."

He kneeled up. Dolph went to touch Mike's cock but Mike slapped it away.

"No touchy. Lay back. Enjoy me."

He slowly and sultrily took Dolph's aching cock into his mouth and began to devour it hungrily. Oh fuck. What a hot cocksucker. Every damn time. He began to hungrily fuck Mike's cute chubby face as he started to deepthroat him.

"I'll nut if you carry on...fuck..." he grunted as Mike played with his balls.

Mike was planning to edge him a few times and then finally let Dolph blow a load up his ass. Where else? Hehe.

And sure enough. In the next fifteen minutes Dolph almost exploded twice. He was fucking DESPERATE to just NUT, damnit. Why was Mike torturing him?!

Mike rose to his knees, flashing those pearly whites once more. He LOVED being on top.

His curvy, soft ass brushed Dolph's throbbing member.

"Oh fuck bro...just let me fucking jizz..." groaned Dolph.

"Wait..." giggled Mike. His own cock was dripping too.

"Look...even you wanna nut," Dolph urged.

"I will.." Mike moaned and with a grin of triumph...wriggled and easily sat down on Dolph's hardon. OW. FUCK. Maybe he should have at least fingered himself. He'd gotten lost in the moment.

"OWWWWWW..."

"Slow down bro, you didn't even..."

"S'OK..." moaned Mike, "It goes away soon...ohhh yes Nicky...damn...fuck..."

"I like ya when you're being you and not a chick," Dolph said, thrusting his hips up into the warm, willing sheath around his cock.

"OH YEAH...lay back handsome. I'm gonna make you shoot like you've never shot before," snarled Mike, eyes flashing.

He began to snap his curvy hips back and forth, working his body like a porn star. He was VERY well trained nowadays. Oh yeah! He was one hot fuck and he fucking knew it! You didn't have to be thin to be good in bed! Suck on that Rhodes you sour bitter old spinster!

Dolph grunted loudly and groaned...fuck yeah that was fucking hot! This was why dudes were more fun in bed! Mike was holding his hands behind his head, his rotund hips doing ALL the work.

"Oh yeah...Nicky...fuck me...yeah...good man.." moaned Mike. See, he could turn off his biggest fetish if he wanted.

"You want it?" snarled Dolph.

"I need it...need you!" moaned Mike, unable to stop the cute signature small screams that left his throat...Dolph was SMASHING his g-spot just right! He was getting dangerously close himself...

"Gimme yer hands bro.." spat Dolph between grunts.

Mike grabbed Dolph's hands tight and continued to ride the blonde like it was the one job he was put on this Earth to fucking do! Oh yes. More! He could feel it coming. Oh yes! MORE. More. Harder. Yes. He could feel it bubbling up inside of him...shooting fiery jolts through his thick thighs...yes...yes...oh...yess...oh God...yes...yeah...fuck..

"Fuck bro...damn you're the best fuck in the world...oh fuck...FUCK..." Dolph's voice became a series of snarls, growls and bellows as his delayed orgasm was finally allowed to shoot through his body...just as Mike's thundered out of him...they were going to collide head on.

Both men screamed simulataneously almost as they climaxed within seconds of one another, their locked hands squeezing each other tight. Fuck.

Wow.

Dolph collapsed onto the bed.

Mike fell atop him, stroking the messy golden tresses out of his eyes before passionately uniting their lips once more.

"Wow man...fuck..." panted Dolph.

"You can say that again..." moaned Mike, "Nicky..."

"All the hundreds of times we've fucked bro...that's gotta be..."

"Top three?" gasped Mike.

"Second..." Dolph grunted, "First time was fucking hot."

"This...was better than our first time," Mike moaned, "You are the best I've ever had...best I'll ever have. I love you with all my fucking heart.."

"Love you too Mike..."

The fact that he called Mike by his name and not merely 'bro' as usual meant so much to the Awesome One. He giggled cutely and pecked the love of his life on the lips as they remained in this position to recover from this much-needed sex.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett touched down in Orlando that Friday evening. It was good to get two nights off. Which was lucky as Sheamus had decided to organise this dreaded double date at the Kingsland Road for tomorrow. Afternoon.<p>

Bloody Sheamus. Always up for all-afternoon benders.

He took his phone off of Airplane Mode.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz.

**_From: Fergal_**

_U left yet? :D XXX_

**_From: Fergal_**

_Got such a bollocking in training cos not concentrating LOL xx_

**_From: Fergal_**

_Got some new knickers for tonight ;) xx_

A mirror selfie showing off that heavenly ripped body in some skimpy briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Especially that arse. Fuck.

Wade smirked to himself. Yeah he was hitting that. Sorry ladies. He stood smugly by the baggage conveyor and awaited his case.

* * *

><p>At the Performance Center earlier that day. Training had broken for lunch and Sami Zayn, Adrian Neville and Sami's bestie Finn Balor found a seat to enjoy their sandwiches.<p>

"Billy Gunn absolutely bollocked you mate," Adrian was saying, "Fuck...wouldn't want to piss him off."

"Fergal was too busy imagining bouncing on Wade's dick...amiright?" smirked Sami, patting the Irishman on the head.

"Might have been," Finn grinned, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Jesus..." Adrian sighed, "C'mon mate get a grip..."

"Ben..." Sami side-eyed him hard and that shut him up.

"It's Hideo I feel sorry for," smirked Finn.

"Fergal have you been telling him details again?" Sami scolded.

"I'm sorry...he's always so nice and he always asks how things are going," Finn said innocently, except the glint in his eyes suggested mischief, "Plus it makes the boring journeys more exciting."

When Wade had won the title (and mashed up Ziggler in the process) Finn had had to pause the Network to take care of business...and then call Sami after to squeal like a crazed fangirl about how awesome it was. No wonder he was fidgety today.

"Haven't you got this double date tonight?" asked Adrian.

"Actually it's tomorrow," Finn corrected.

"Oh yes.." Sami said, "Claudio's been such a jealous bitch. I really thought he was above that kind of behaviour. Lost some respect for him to be honest."

Adrian kept his face straight but inside he was celebrating. He knew it was petty but he didn't like that Sami and Cesaro were friendly and exes. But then Finn and Sami had messed about and the former NXT Champion wasn't bothered about that.

"He starts anything," Finn cracked his knuckles, "And I'm breaking his nose."

"And then Sheamus will break you," Adrian said.

"How can you want to punch his adorable face?" Sami grinned.

"Be careful how ya answer that Pac," Finn had a mischievous grin going. Oh God. Adrian needed an equal to save him from the gruesome twosome. Thank GOD Paige wasn't here. He spotted Hideo Itami walk in and hit the vending machine for a salad.

"Kenta..over here mate," Adrian raised his hand.

The Japanese superstar smiled warmly and wandered over.

"You got into trouble," he laughed at Finn.

Finn rested his thumb on his bottom lip in an alarmingly accurate impression of Cody.

"Never mind," Sami said, "Barrett's heading back to Orlando tonight. Fergal's just frustrated aren't you?"

He patted Finn on the head.

Hideo rolled his eyes. Please not again. One of these days he'll tell Finn to shut up about freaking Barrett's dick game. He felt like he himself had slept with Wade and he wasn't even into men!

"What if Barrett doesn't come back for a month? Two months?" teased Adrian.

"Then avoid Fergal like the plague," smirked Sami, "Hideo. Those shorts you wore in that oh-so-adorable selfie. Where can I buy them?"

"Online," smirked Hideo, "And I'm not telling you."

"They look better on him than you Generico," teased Finn.

"Bitch!"

Adrian snorted.

"They're not what old miners would wear," he put in.

Finn grinned.

Hideo snorted.

Sami pouted and huffed.

"Look at the mess you've made Ben," he scolded, snatching the sandwich Adrian was eating, "Ew. Egg salad. Don't come near me until you've brushed your teeth. Anyhoo, Fergal. What time's the fancy man touching down?"

Finn shrugged.

"Whenever he can get away," he said, "Oh. Guess what? I bought new knickers."

"Oh did you now?" grinned Sami, "Wanna show me? After all a bestie has to approve."

"DOn't you bloody dare..." Adrian was mortified.

Finn stood up and lowered his workout shorts. He was sporting tight black and white briefs that only just covered his nether regions.

"Hot," Sami approved immensely.

"They snap open at the front," smirked Finn.

"Won't they be more useful snapping open at the back?" teased Sami.

"I have ones already that do," Finn grinned.

Adrian bashed his head on the table.

Hideo shook his head. He wasn't down with this dirty talk at the table.

"Alright there Pac?" Finn smirked.

"Pull your bloody trousers up!" Adrian spluttered.

"Yeah, not that we don't love your amazing thighs Fergal but Ratchet Skank's about and I'm not having him thirsting all over my falafel," Sami sighed, "BEN! Get a less stinking sandwich!"

Adrian sighed and stomped to the vending machines. Sami picked up the half-eaten egg salad and wandered over to the bins and tossed it in before returning, dusting his hands off.

"Check out my lock screen," Finn smirked.

"Oooh what is it?" Sami peered over his shoulder. It was a black and white backstage photo of Wade from 2014 or 2013, with the Intercontinental title, sat on a wires box with no kneepads. Sami had to admit...yum; "Wow..."

"Yeah. And it's all mine.." Finn purred. Just looking at that photo of Wade was enough to get him a little hot under the collar, "Hideo...look...isn't he dreamy?"

Hideo politely looked over and smiled.

"Very nice," he remarked.

A shadow fell across the table.

"Well well, if it isn't a table of hot guys. Oh and a ginger who doesn't know what personal grooming or dress sense is."

Corey Graves had seen and pounced. He was licking his lips and his intense glare was locked on Finn.

Sami scowled and cracked his knuckles.

"If you don't get the fuck away right now you'll be pissing through a tube," he snarled.

"Hey Devitt, nice briefs," Corey purred, "I've been called up...want to see me out of this dump with a bang? I'll snap those briefs open and suck you dry..."

He licked his lips lasciviously.

Finn looked nauseously.

"Can you not," he hissed.

"Oh we got a fighter," Corey purred, climbing onto the table and getting right in Finn's personal space.

"Touch him and your limbs will be broken," growled Sami menacingly, "What the fuck they calling you up for? Did you let Hayes and Dunn DP you?"

"Ugh please..." groaned FInn.

Hideo just looked confused.

"No I just got in by pure talent," Corey sneered, "I have no wrestling career and yet look, I'm on the main roster before you Zayn. Awww."

"Big deal, what you doing, calling Superstars?" Sami snarked.

"I'm working the preshow actually," Corey announced.

"Whatever, the road agents just needed somewhere new to empty their loads on the long nights on the road," Sami hissed, "Guess you fit the bill."

"Don't be jealous ginger pubes," smirked Corey before laying across the table, "So. Kenta. Devitt. I'm all yours. Your talent turns me on."

"Pity you turn my stomach," Finn sassed.

"Now Barrett's the Intercontinental Champion all of a sudden he gets my ass twitching again," Corey sneered spitefully, "Maybe he'll be first on my list. Not like you're there with him. I'll help him ease the strain of road life. Me and him. Together. Whilst you're stuck here...with ginger pubes and a guy who can barely speak English."

Finn shot to his feet and grabbed the front of Corey's shirt, fuming.

"YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY BOYFRIEND AND SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KNEECAP YOU!" he roared.

"Fergal...don't...it's what the dirty piece of trash wants," Sami snarled, grabbing the shaking shoulders of his Irish bestie.

Corey just sneered nastily as he climbed off the table.

"What's going on?" asked Sasha Banks, having heard Finn's voice from halfway down the corridor.

"Some...disgusting...whorebag ..." Finn's voice was shaking he was that angry.

"C'mon.." Sami said, pulling his friend away, "We should let the trash take itself out."

"I'm not finished with this slag...not even started," snarled Finn and he leapt out of Sami's grasp and lunged for Corey, tackling him to the ground, laying into him with his fist, "You are a dirty...moral-less...bitter...past-it...dried-up...OLD...slapper...who's butthurt because the one guy who could stand you...realised what a fucking bastard troll...you..are...and you can't get over it...even if you were the last person in this fucking world...I'd sooner screw a broomstick!"

"Fergal...Fergal...please...stop.." Sami and Sasha went to haul the furious man off of the still-smirking Corey.

"Stop it!" cried Sasha, attempting to grab the flailing limbs.

"BASTARD...FUCKING..."

"Calm down! You're reacting how he wants you to.." Sami hissed, "Hideo! BEN! A little help?"

Hideo instantly ran to scene to help the restrain the fuming Finn. Adrian also ran over the grab the remaining flailing limbs.

Corey just smugly dusted himself down, exhilirated at the drama he'd stirred up. Oh yes. The main roster wouldn't know what's hit them. And he was going to relentlessly pursue Wade. Purely to stick one to Finn of course.

And he couldn't resist sticking the boot in one last time.

"Remember this every time Barrett touches you Devitt," he smirked maliciously, "He shoved it up me before he so much as kissed you."

Finn snapped. He wriggled out of the grasp of all four people holding him back and sprinted for Corey, intending on at the very least to break his nose.

Corey cowardly ran out of the cafeteria, Finn in hot pursuit. Sami began to chase after him.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Adrian.

"To stop Fergal getting himself fired...WAIT! STOP!"

Sami had already left the cafeteria. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He caught up with the incandescent Irishman and reverse rugby-tackled him to the floor.

"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Jesus Fergal will you calm it! It's what he wants! You don't want to get fired do you?"

"I don't give a shit! I want to break his fucking legs!"

"Please...just calm it. Wade's not stupid."

"He shagged him once...me not there...he'll do it again."

"Have more faith in him than that," Sami said, "Ugh..MEN!"

"Maybe I should have gotten a girlfriend," Finn sighed, wiping his brow, "But you can't help who you fall for."

"Good job Wade's on a plane to Orlando, he'll calm you down," Sami said, hugging his fuming friend, "Hey...easy..."

"I did nothing to fucking Keenan and he wants to ruin my life," Finn huffed.

"You could easily take him in a fight," Sami said, "All he's got is his big mouth."

"He split up Corbin and English," Finn snapped, "Corbin didn't mind banging that slag again."

Sasha , Hideo and Adrian had caught them.

"You alright pal?" asked Adrian.

"Fine," snapped Finn.

"What's his problem?" asked Hideo.

"Why would Barrett even LOOK at a ratchet mess like Corey?" Sasha put in, "When he's got male perfection in you?"

"Exactly. As usual The Boss is on point," Sami said.

Adrian facepalmed at Sami using tumblr lingo. It was so not him.

"I'm covered in bruises now, thanks a lot Generico," pouted Finn, rubbing his leg where he'd fell on it.

"Hey, tough love, I had to hurt you because I love ya," Sami grinned, ruffling his hair.

"I might have to strip off, can you help me Sasha?" smirked Finn.

"Oh God..." Adrian was facepalming heavily, "Hideo, I think we should go."

"Sure.." Finn's tag partner and NJPW colleague nodded to follow Adrian back into the canteen.

"Only joking," Finn ;s eyes sparkled with mischeif, "Just wanted to show Mercedes my new knickers."

"Fergal I'm sure she doesn't need to see your booty before lunch..." Sami scolded.

"Oh I'm up for free eye candy. A girl can look if she cannot touch," giggled Sasha.

Finn casually removed his Nike workout tee and his workout shorts, leaving just the snap-on briefs. He looked delicious. And he knew it.

Sasha couldn't help but stare.

So did Sami.

"Yes OK Fergal you look hot," he sighed, "Now quit being thirsty and put your clothes on."

"Why? I'm warm?"

"Oh my...your phone's ringing," Sasha said, the tinny sound of Wade Barrett's theme sounding from inside the canteen.

"Awww bless his little cotton socks with Shamrocks on," teased Sami.

"Bitch," pouted Finn.

Sasha just shook her head and giggled as Finn casually wandered into the canteen in his briefs to answer his phone.

"I have been texting him all day," Finn smirked, as Adrian covered his eyes in embarrassment and Hideo just stared, not knowing quite how to react to this sight at this time of day.

"Young love, isn't it adorable?" simpered Sami, perching oh-so-casually on Adrian's lap.

"Isn't it just. When;s the wedding?" teased Sasha.

"Sooner than you think," giggled Finn, blushing as he picked his ringing phone up, "Heyyy!"

"Alright," came Wade's gruff growl, "I'm at the airport. You at home?"

"Performance Center," Finn positively simpered and then promptly tripped over one of the empty chairs, falling gracelessly flat on his face, his phone flying across the lino.

Howls of laughter sounded from the table.

Sasha took pity and dashed to retrieve the phone as a scarlet-from-head-to-toe Finn picked himself up.

"Whatcha doing down there Fergal?" teased Sami, "Aaaaawwww bless him!"

Finn flipped Sami the bird as he took his phone from Sasha.

Wade was chuckling.

"You fell over again didn't you?"

"Mean. How could you tell?"

"Unless you dropped it in your tea...you clumsy sod."

"Stop it...come to the PC and meet me."

"When does training finish?"

"Four."

"That's bloody ages away!"

"He can sit on your lap Wade! You should see him. Hot new underwear!" catcalled Sami.

"Paige almost invited herself along," Wade said, "Had to tell her to sod off. This double date'll be hard enough."

"Tell me about it, bloody drama queen Cesaro," pouted Finn, "Hey...if it gets boring we could go somewhere else? Right?"

"Sure we can," Wade chuckled, "By the way I've popped by a garage and bought a KITT replica."

"You...WHAT?"

More gruff chuckles.

"Pulling your leg you idiot! Was referring to Ste's new toy."

"What's KITT got to do with Cesaro...oh you mean the DeLorean. He came here in it yesterday. Pretty sweet nick actually."

"Fergal lay across the hood like a grid girl!" chimed in Sami.

"It's true!" put in Sasha.

"Unfortunately it is, I had to take the bloody photos!" Adrian added, "I'll send them to you."

"I'll let you get back to the girls," teased Wade, "See you later love."

"Yeah..." Finn went all shy and cute, "Bye Stuart...love you.." he finished under his breath as he hung up.

Sasha clutched her chest and was the picture of over-dramatic endearment.

Sami clapped with gleee.

Adrian shook his head.

Finn sank into his chair, looking all of a fluster.

"Did you just drop an L bomb?" giggled Sasha.

"No." pouted Finn, scarlet in the face.

"How can you love someone after a month?" asked Hideo.

"Sometimes you just know," Sami shot goo-goo eyes at Adrian.

"Not our place to judge mate," Adrian said.

Hideo downed his water.

"Gonna get back," he said, "Bye everyone.."

He left.

"His English is getting better," Sasha remarked.

"Because Fergal tells him all the juicy details about Wade," teased Sami, ruffling his hapless partner-in-crime's hair, "You're so adorable."

_** WWENeville **__another day at the office. __** wwebalor **__in his pants, __** iLikeSamiZayn **__being head bitch in charge LOL_

Adrian took a photo of the table.

"Thank you Ben. I'm Head Bitch In Charge and don't you forget that," teased Sami, "Fergal ...damn girl...your booty game in this picture."

"What picture? Hey! Pac...you're an arse."

"Can we shut up about arses..please!" Adrian sighed.

"So what's in that sandwich?" asked Sami, "It had better not be something that makes your breath stink."

"Wasn't much choice," Adrian said, "Prawn mayo."

"EW.." Sami huffed, "Sasha you got any mints?"

"Life savers." She tossed a half-eaten roll to him.

"Ben. Eat these after you finish that. I am not kissing you when your mouth tastes like Rat Skank's unwashed cock head."

"GROSS!" squealed Sasha.

Finn made a puking gesture.

"Oh Saraya will be so pissed she missed the fun today," Sami said.

"I dread the day we are all on the main roster," Sasha said, "Well mainly you two."

"We will be queen bees by the end of the week," Sami said, an arm around Finn.

"And you got the talent to back it up," Adrian said.

"Anyone even SAYS Mighty Mouse in front of me and teeth will be broken," Sami snarled.

"Hey, I'm cool with whatever I do," Adrian shrugged.

"Well I don't appreciate management throwing shade at your handsome looks Ben," Sami snapped, "You're over as it is."

Buzz buzz.

_** RealPaigeWWE WWENeville wwebalor iLikeSamiZayn**__ BOYS. Don't make me spank you all._

"Hey..." giggled Finn, pulling Sami up, "Take a photo...pull a moonie!"

"WHAT? Oh GOD!" Adrian bashed his head on the table in dismay.

Sami smirked and stood next to Finn.

"Times like this we need your selfie stick, Fergal," he giggled, lowering his workout shorts to expose his peachy bottom.

"Sasha, do the honours love," Finn tossed his phone to Sasha who gladly snapped them posing cheekily with their bare bottoms out. Well Finn was virtually naked anyway!

_** wwebalor RealPaigeWWE WWENeville iLikeSamiZayn **_Go on then, be our guests ;)

"Don't tag me!" Adrian complained.

_**Bad News Barrett favorited this.**_

Finn just grinned from ear to ear. Wade was Twitter-stalking him and it just made him go all funny.

_**RealPaigeWWE wwebalor WWENeville iLikeSamiZayn** I'm selling these to Sean Cody. Sorry boys *kiss blow emojis*._

* * *

><p>It was the warm-down session of training and the last of the boys were doing their stretches as Bill DeMott gruffly told them that today had been a very good day.<p>

Sami was shooting smirks at the adorable sight sat beside the ring.

Wade Barrett had, as promised, driven to the PC from the airport and was currently sat beside the ring, Finn on his lap, the cute Irishman making himself quite comfortable. Not to mention Wade looked damn good. A blue button down, showing off the ripped pecs and rolled up sleeves.

At last, the NXT roster were officially dismissed. Sami hopped off the apron and padded over to where Wade was sat.

"Alright?" Wade nodded.

"Awwww bless him, today tuckered him out," giggled the redhead.

Finn flipped him the bird.

"I was already warmed down anyway so I could sit it out, so NER," he pouted.

"I hear you've been ordering Neville about over what he has for lunch," smirked Wade.

"That boy has SUCH a mouth on him...jeez..." Sami sighed as he gulped his bottle of water, Finn smirking from his vantage point on Wade's lap. And in case anyone was wondering, he was dressed more respectably than at lunch.

"Right," Wade said, "Suppose I better get off...shut the fuck up Zayn."

Sami smirked. Damn. Open goal.

Finn instantly linked his arm in Wade's as the hot Brit and now five-time Intercontinental Champion picked his case up and began to make his way out of the PC.

Adrian wandered over at that point and, almost out of habit these days, took Sami's hand and followed them out.

"We should do a double date instead," he suggested, "Be more fun than listening to Cesaro bitch and moan."

Huge side-eyes from Sami.

"Too bloody right," Wade agreed, "We can discuss the footie, the girls can go discuss makeup."

THUMP.

"OW!" Wade snarled as FInn thumped his arm. HARD.

"Mean. I can still get you into some painful submission holds so watch your gob!" pouted the Irishman.

"Easy Fergal, save the aggression for the bedroom," teased Sami, "Anyhoo Barrett, we'd discuss comic books."

"For hours," Finn chimed in.

"Yes I know, I listened to Jericho's podcast," Wade said, "Poor Neville got a bit left out."

Adrian rolled his eyes. Despite that being mostly an act as he was doing his be-mean-to-Sami-to-get-the-match-of-his-career-out-of-him routine at the time, it was still painful to sit in silence whilst Sami and Jericho fanboyed over Archie Comics, hijacking the podcast altogether!

"Well..looks like I'll see ya round Wade," Adrian offered his hand.

"If the double date sucks tomorrow, I'll call ya for a pint," Wade said, shaking it, "Laters mate."

"Laters."

Sami went to hug his bestie and partner-in-crime.

"If you don't show up to the double date barely walking I will be having words," he teased, "Bye Fergal. Don';t be too rough with him Barrett!"

* * *

><p>The following day, Cesaro was waiting at the airport, browsing Twitter. He'd seen the tweets with Sami and Finn with their bottoms out. Pathetic. Once more Sami seemed to be ignoring him. What with Barrett and FInn just irritating the fuck out of the Swiss with their sickening displays of affection and now Sami playing little-boy-games once more, Cesaro was pretty pissed off at the moment.<p>

Come the fuck on Sheamus.

HOONKK!

The Swiss looked up to see a sleek, silver Eighties coupe purr to a halt beside the kerb and shut the engine off. The door opened and lifted like a gull's wing and a big, grinning, flame-haired bearded man climbed out, walking towards Cesaro and hugging him manfully.

"Bonjour.." Cesaro purred, despite being pissed at Sheamus buying that damn DeLorean, was thrilled to see him again.

"You talking to me now?" chuckled Sheamus.

"I don't approve," Cesaro said. OK he had to admit in the flesh the DeLorean was a sweet ride.

"The new love of my life," Sheamus smirked, "Hop in."

"And where do I put my case?" Cesaro demanded.

Sheamus led him to the silver car and popped the hood.

"It's rear-engined," he remarked.

"I'm not a total ignoramus," Cesaro corrected him, placing his bag in the front boot of the car and shutting the rather flimsy bonnet.

"Forgive the dents," Sheamus said, "Came to do some rehabbing at the PC yesterday and Paige's boys came out to admire...Devitt did his Max Power girl routine."

Cesaro bit his lip hard, almost coming out with a snarky comment but stopping himself as Sheamus opened and lifted the passenger door.

"Hop in," the Irishman said.

"So when are we meeting them?" asked Cesaro, unable to keep the snark from his heavy accent.

"Now," SHeamus grinned, "Lunchtime drinking. Why not?"

Cesaro rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You're so stereotypical."

"I'm off work recovering still."

"And what if you fall over?"

"I won't. I'm a big lad Claude. I can handle my beer." Sheamus leaned across the centre console as they waited at a red light to peck Cesaro on the lips.

"What about my luggage?" demanded the Swiss.

"We'll drop it off."

So they took a detour to SHeamus' house to drop off the bags. Cesaro stalked the big Irishman through the door like a hungry cheetah. He had plans. He slammed the front door shut and strode right at Sheamus, booting his bag out the red-haired man's hand and clamping their lips together.

"Easy tiger," chuckled Sheamus, trying not to stumble.

"Take me upstairs," growled Cesaro.

"But what about..."

"They can wait. Probably having a quick one in the bathrooms."

Sheamus tried to ignore the shade. (Ha). Seriously. The whole point of this was to try and make Cesaro and Wade iron out whatever beef they had with each other. They were all supposed to be manly men. Not catty bitches.

"Enough of that," he hissed.

Cesaro just smiled innocently and casually flexed.

And then unbuttoned his jeans, wiggling his muscular hips to shake them down, kicking them off along with his loafers.

He vaulted the wooden banister alarmingly easily and ran up the stairs, his white briefs leaving nothing to the imagination. Yum. Sheamus' eyes were on stalks. OK guess they could make some time..

He followed the horny Swiss up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Cesaro's lips pressed against his once more and he found himself being pulled onto the bed by the very strong man.

"I miss you Stephen," purred Cesaro.

He began to run his hands under Sheamus' green 'Craic dealer' t-shirt and massage that solid, thick torso. Mmmmm. So strong and brutish.

Sheamus ripped it off and went to take Cesaro's chic scarf and red tee off.

"You should wear your specs more often," he remarked, gently taking the Swiss's glasses off. Cesaro only occasionally wore them outside the ring and Sheamus dug them on him. At least he needed them unlike Rhodes and his fake lenseless accessories.

"You like them?" purred Cesaro.

Sheamus just ogled that strong, sinewy, ripped, long body in just fitted Armani briefs. White. That showed the outline of his impressively large cock.

"Take my knickers off then.." snarled Cesaro.

Oh how cute. He pronounced the first 'K' in 'knickers'.

"The first K is silent," chuckled Sheamus.

Cesaro just dry humped him and tightened his arms around Sheamus' back, almost like a submission hold, his eyes flashing.

"Take them off or I break your back."

"Damn, time of the month?"

"Stephen..."

"OK, OK...just having a laugh."

Sheamus reached down and whipped those tighty whities down with a flourish. Cesaro opened his legs wider with a series of moans.

"No need to undress," he whimpered, "I just need you."

Sheamus stroked the desperate Swiss' face and pecked his lips.

"Ich liebe dich," whispered Cesaro.

"Love you too," replied Sheamus, reaching under the bed for the lubricant. Best place to keep it. He'd suspected Cesaro would want a good seeing-to before the double date. He kneeled up to at least remove his shorts. And boxers. And tee.

Cesaro's eyes raked him from head to toe.

And the mischeivous hand began to jerk Sheamus off as he uncapped the lube. The flame-haired man grunted in approval at the still-surprisingly delicate touch.

Sheamus slapped Cesaro's hand away and straddled the huge chest.

Cesaro leaned forward and began to suck him off in earnest. Mmm. When was Sheamus back on the main roster? This was not enough, damnit.

Sheamus freed himself from the hot mouth and wriggled down, opening those long, downy legs and kneeling between them.

He gently began to stroke that tight entrance, enjoying the surprisingly fem mewls leaving the big Swiss' throat. Yeah. Good lad. Relax...he uncapped the lube and started to coat himself liberally, before coating two fingers and pushing against the Swiss' perfect, solid ass.

"Ohhh oui...yes..." whined Cesaro.

"You're a randy old bugger.." remarked Sheamus.

SLAP!

"Less of the old!"

Sheamus just chuckled.

Cesaro was tetchy when he was horny.

The Swiss placed his legs on the ivory, brawny shoulders needily. C'mon! Stop teasing him. He'd suffered a flight being stuck amongst screaming kids to get here! Just fuck him damnit!

He cried out as he was penetrated at last, his long arms thrashing feverishly.

"Oh come here..." he whimpered, yanking Sheamus to him and kissing him like his life depended on it.

"We are a tiger today.." snarled Sheamus.

"Kein Sprechen.." growled Cesaro, writhing against him, "Ohh...Ohh...ohh..."

He wrapped his long legs around Sheamus as the Irishman began to slowly and deeply fuck him. This was definitely different from the last time they had sex...rough sex in Kevin Dunn's office. Mmmm. He locked his lips to Sheamus'. His arms locked around the Irishman's neck.

"Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh...ohhh...ohhh,...more...more..."

Sheamus just fucking loved watching big, strong Cesaro turn into a whimpering mess every time they had sex. He bet this is what fueled John Cena's 14 year addiction to Randy Orton. And was kinda what kept his and Wade's brief relationship high voltage. But Cesaro was just so passionate as well animalistic. He was like a drug.

Oh fuck it.

He was going to destroy Cesaro. Dominate him. Even if he was stil mildy scared of that sheer power in his arms.

Cesaro threw his long legs back up, also craving more. He wanted to be pounded. It always started gentle and romantic and ended up rough. But he never wanted it from behind. Or rarely. He liked looking at the redhead he adored. Feel that connection.

"Don't be shy.." he purred, his lip curling.

"You asked for it."

SHeamus folded Cesaro in half and began to really fuck him hard, the headboard crashing against the wall, Cesaro's cries and cusses in French and German were music to his ears. He spanked that muscular arse.

"Oh STEPHEN...dozat again..."

Oh you kinky bitch.

SMACK.

"YES!"

SMACK.

"MORE."

SMACK. SMACK.

Cesaro was so close now. Fuck. He had so much tension bottled up...Barrett's smug-arse face. Crappy booking of him and Tyson. The plastics bitching about him behind their hands. Yuck. Just make him cum Sheamus, please. Please. He was being louder than he'd ever been, wanting to just explode...he needed to cum..

Sheamus had never seen the Swiss so...slutty. And that was saying something. Good job they weren't in a hotel room or at work. He pinned Cesaro's wrists to the bed, letting his powerful hips do all the work.

"Ohh...ohh...fuck...oh fuck...oh God...oh yes...perfect...don't stop...don't stop...don't you dare..."

Cesaro was crying out louder as he could feel it just building up...shooting up his legs...more...yes...oh yes...he was going to...lose control...

He bellowed...no...wait..he fucking screamed and convulsed...his ripped abs and pecs sprayed with white. He'd come so hard he fucking heard himself coming above his own screams.

Sheamus was taken aback. Damn his other half had been tense. FUck. He couldn't stop now...he was close too...with a roar like a chained lion, he drove deep inside the mess of Swiss superman beneath him as he too climaxed.

Wow.

That was what both men needed.

"Stephen..." whimpered Cesaro, voice hoarse, hugging him close.

"Wow...you have to feel better now," whispered Sheamus, his face blotchy pink and pecking Cesaro's lips.

Cesaro nodded.

"You're perfect," he whispered, "I don't want to move."

"You're gonna have to shift yer arse," Sheamus said, "We have to be at the pub."

"Alcoholic."

"Don't sass me you. Move it. I'll scrub your back?"

Cesaro attempted to get to his feet. Badly. He'd been fucked truly. And he felt so satisfied. Now he could see what women meant when men could satisfy them! He didn't think he could ever go back to topping now. Unless to threaten Sheamus with when he stepped out of line. Some might say it was a waste of the inches he packed. But they didn't have the privilege of being on the end of a hot redhaired brute with enchanting eyes. Sheamus just pleased him in every way. He loved the Irishman a lot. He might even get on one knee soon. But he'd wait.

He hobbled out the bedroom to the bathroom, Sheamus following, amused at how bow-legged the big Swiss was. Good boost to the old ego.

"Come in in five minutes," Cesaro said, switching the shower on.

Sheamus understood and politely averted his ears.

* * *

><p>The Kingsland Road was well within walking distance of Sheamus' house. So Sheamus decided to be a gent. And hold Cesaro's hand all the way. It was a beautiful day (God bless the sunshine state) and Cesaro was in some tight shorts. Mmmm. Sheamus' eyes were everywhere.<p>

One more block.

And there it was.

Literally slap bang between Trader Joe's and a diner.

Dark green exterior, brass lettering, a painted wall sign. And a chalkboard. Like a slab of Ireland between two unmistakeably American slices of bread. The two men went inside. THe place was all motheaten chairs, claret carpet and overvarnished, ancient wood. Perfect. Like a real old man's pub.

Sheamus swaggered to the bar.

"Two Guinnesses," he said. As the drinks were being poured, he scanned the bar. Ahh. You couldn't miss Wade's beard. A corner seat. Finn Balor was sat next to him, cuddled up, looking the picture of happiness. Bless. Sheamus thought them to be a cute couple. Cesaro had better behave. He will get on with Wade if Sheamus had to have him at knifepoint.

"Afternoon lads," Sheamus drawled, sitting down.

"Time do you call this?" Wade smirked, checking his watch.

"Got held up," Sheamus grinned as Cesaro sat down next to him. The Swiss snorted. Wade was wearing Finn's merch tee. And Finn was wearing Wade's. Blech. So showy.

"Going cycling Cesaro?" piped up Finn.

"What?!"

"What's with the tight shorts? Hope you've got knickers on," teased Finn, eyes glinting with mischeif. Last night and this morning. Had been PERFECT. Mindblowing sex. And Wade had actually made him an Irish breakfast. With fucking white pudding. He had died and gone to heaven. So he was going to be a cheeky monkey. He'd already snapchatted cheesy couple selfies to Sami, Hideo, Sasha and Paige.

"Behave," chuckled Wade, ruffling Finn's hair.

"You gonna spank my arse if I don't?" teased Finn, "Hey Sheamus...did he ever do ya an Ulster Fry?"

Cesaro scowled. Oh no. Don't even try fishing you little bitch.

"Why? Did he burn it?" asked Sheamus.

"No it was perfect..." Finn's eyes just sparkled, "Just wondered.."

"I think it's so tacky when people compare relationships," Cesaro cut in, "Don't you Stephen?"

Sheamus side-eyed him. No. Seriously. Was it that tricky to just bloody GET ON like normal blokes? This wasn't meant to be a catty Total Divas drama fest!

"You should be on Total Divas," Wade smirked, Finn's hand locking with his, "C'mon mate, out with it. What crawled up your hairy arse?"

Sheamus sighed. Oh wonderful. He expected better from Wade.

"Some men like ze natural look. Some men like men to be men," Cesaro's voice was laced with malice, "But zats none of my business." He sipped his pint of Guinness.

"What do you call these then?" Finn grinned, indicating his and Wade's facial hair.

"Untrimmed," Cesaro said bitchily.

"Pipe down manbag," Wade growled, cracking his knuckles, "Jesus Ste, did you make his arse bleed or something?!"

"Ew.."

"Lads...lads.." Sheamus tried to keep the peace, before shooting a good-natured smirk at Finn, "I think I got most of the scruff marks from the bonnet after you draped yourself over it the other day."

"I still need to see these Max Power photos," Wade smirked.

"He did it in his wrestling gear," Sheamus grinned, "Ask Adrian Neville for the snaps."

Cesaro made a derisive noise. Bitch, please.

"I would have done it in my knickers but Generico stopped me," Finn smiled.

"You'll be getting me quite the bad reputation," Sheamus chuckled, "Next thing half the roster will be asking to take pictures."

"You are officially a legend for buying that Ste," Wade put in, "You need to lock Swagger in the back at some point. After all Manbag won't mind, they're old mates."

His lip curled. He couldn't help it. Cesaro was being such a bitch that it was hard not to dish some out in return.

Sheamus rolled his eyes. Seriously. Stop it. He was going to wind up bashing heads together.

"Could always drape Miz and Gabriel across it," Cesaro hit back, "Oh. And isn't Corey Graves coming up to do ze pre-shows? Why didn't you make something of that. You looked good together."

"Stop it," snapped Sheamus, "That was out of order."

Wade scowled and cracked his knuckles.

Finn looked INCENSED.

He was about to leap across the table and beat fifty tonnes of shit out of Cesaro . What a shady, shit-stirring bitch.

Wade gripped Finn's arm.

"Don't. Not worth it," he hissed out the side of his mouth.

Finn's lip was pursed as he tapped a text message. He might not be able to say it but he could write it on his phone.

He wrote

_'I want to fucking wipe the floor with him. He's a fucking shady bitch cunt_.'

He didn't mince his words when he was as pissed off as this.

Wade exhaled.

"So lads...have you eaten?" Sheamus said loudly, "I'm starving."

"I'm sure Wade's eaten some Irish buns today," Cesaro snarked.

"Change your fucking tampon and introduce yer arse to a razor," snarled Finn.

Sheamus facepalmed. Oh God. This was turning ugly very fast. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Sssh..." hissed Wade.

"Well he's doing my head in," spat Finn, "Stuart...we're going. Sorry Sheamus...appreciate the gesture but he's fucking ruining it."

"Just hang on...please? Claude. Gents. Now." barked Sheamus.

Cesaro huffed and got to his feet, stomping towards the gents as Sheamus chivvied him out. Both Wade and Finn's eyes travelled to the way Cesaro's shorts clung to his arse.

"C'mon! Let's go now!" Finn urged.

"Fergal don't be an arse. Sinking to manbag's level."

"But I'm bored..." pouted Finn, "I didn't want to spend our remaining time together stuck in a pub being insulted by a hairy-arsed witch doctor."

Wade snorted. Well that was an original insult at least.

"Don't tell Generico I said that, he still likes Cesaro though he says he lost respect for him...can see why. What a petty bitch. All gob zero trousers. And those tight shorts. Talk about wanting attention."

"Why don't you wear ones like that?" smirked Wade.

"Because I'm classy," Finn pouted.

"But you're not wearing any knickers.." smirked Wade.

"Hehehe..." Finn climbed naughtily onto his lap and began to peck his lips, gazing into his eyes.

* * *

><p>In the mens' room, Sheamus was pacing the floor.<p>

"Seriously. You knew I organised this so you and Stuey could sort out whatever shit is brewing between the two of you like two fucking MEN! You're behaving like a teenage bloody girl."

"He annoys me," Cesaro said simply, "And as for his toxic little girlfriend.."

"That toxic girlfriend happens to be one of the best wrestlers in the business!" Sheamus barked, "Show some bloody respect!"

"Why? Want a piece of that yourself?" Cesaro rounded on him, "I saw you ogling zat photo he and Sami Zayn took...how Zayn can hate me when he puts it about I dunno...I bet Devitt's sleeping with Kenta behind Barrett's back."

Sheamus facepalmed. Oh BLOODY HELLFIRE. Nothing was going to get through to Cesaro. He was determined to hate Wade (and FInn) and that was that. He could understand why Cesaro didn't like Wade - jealousy- but why Finn? Unless it was jealousy of the time Sheamus and Finn went out for a pint.

"Grow up!" he snapped, "I could be jealous of you and Tyson Kidd...he's very good looking."

"He's also married. His wife manages us in case you forgot! How dare you!" Cesaro spat.

"Well Cody's married. Miz is married..." SHeamus began.

SLAP.

Cesaro had bitch slapped him. And considering his strength. That fucking HURT.

Sheamus stumbled backwards, his cheek stinging like fuck.

"Whatcha do that for?!" he cried.

"Vot you trying to say?! I vould NEVER cheat on you Stephen because I want to...never mind...I love you. I'm not a whore. Unlike most of the other guys here."

"I know...I never said you were..." Sheamus sighed.

"Well think before you speak," Cesaro scolded.

"Well you had better start acting your age and stop picking fights with Stuey," SHeamus ordered.

"Fine," huffed Cesaro.

"Good," Sheamus said. He was sure Cesaro was about to mention...never mind. Leave that alone for the time being. He made his way back over to the table.

"Alright?" Wade remarked.

"Where's Cesaro? Still changing his tampon?" snarked Finn.

"Actually I was seeing what food zey sell," Cesaro put in, sitting down back next to Sheamus. He'd deliberately hitched up the shorts so they showed off his thighs, bulge and arse to perfection.

"I'm gonna get another drink," Finn said, getting to his feet and padding to the bar.

"Some date," Wade remarked, "Manbag. Out with it. What's your problem?"

Cesaro rolled his eyes.

"Ve are not doing zis here," he hissed.

Sheamus kicked his shin under the table.

"OW!"

Wade snorted.

"Let me say it for him," he said, "He reckons the moment his back's turned when you're all healed, Ste...is that I'm gonna try and get on you when it's a load of bollocks. No offence..."

"Whatever," Cesaro huffed, "I see the way you look at him. And you've got darling Prince Devitt on a leash barking at me nicely to throw me off. After all, didn;t you say I stole your boyfriend?!"

"I never said anything like that because I'm not 12!" Wade barked, "Yes. I was pissed off you muscled in. I was injured. Spunked a load to the video you made and at the time found it hot. But I manned up, realised it wasn't gonna work and let you two get on with it and move on. Ste and I work better as mates. I ain't the one with the insecurities here matey."

"I'm insecure? I';m not wearing his merchandise tees and posting sickening selfies all over Twitter and then deleting them once people at work favourite zem!" Cesaro hit back, "Look at him. All over you. Trying to rub Stephen's nose in it. Well guess what. Not gonna work."

"I am still here Claude..." put in Sheamus, "And you know the score."

"Oh so you're taking his side now?!" Cesaro snarled.

"No...I never said! OK you need to get a grip on whatever it is that's bothering you and stop taking it out on Stuey! Immediately."

"And," Wade finished, "Fergal has done nothing to you. You spoke to him like shit."

"Fine. Whatever." Cesaro idly picked up his phone as though nothing said here bothered him one iota. Nobody could make him like Barrett or Balor. And that was that. He was going to just pay them as little attention as possible. At the end of the day Sheamus was HIS and not theirs. They would just have to suck on that.

Finn was carrying four pints over. He';d even paid for one for Cesaro because he was nice like that. Maybe it was respect from the indies..he didn't know. He placed two glasses on the table beside theirs so he didn't spill any and began to dish out drinks. And when he came to the fourth, which was Cesaro's...he just happened to trip.

And Cesaro's black 'PROFESSIONAL' tee was soaked in Guinness.

"Oh my...so sorry mate, you know I'm clumsy...let me dry you off," Finn made a colossal show of attempting to dry him down.

Wade was shaking in silent mirth. Oh you little minx. He saw the glint in Finn's eye as he 'stumbled'. Even though he was naturally clumsy...that was one hundred percent staged.

Sheamus was half amused, half pissed off. He had no time for little-boy games like this and thought Devitt quite frankly needed to grow up. Even though Cesaro was the one causing all the trouble tonight. But on the other hand it might chill Cesaro out. Or make him ten times worse.

Cesaro, incensed, grabbed the front of Finn's Bad News Barrett tee.

"You little shit..." he snarled, "I know you did that on purpose."

"Prove it Pepperoni Nipples," smirked Finn.

Wade snorted.

"Shut up," hissed Sheamus.

"Stephen. We're going. I want to go somewhere vere zere's adults who know how to behave," the Swiss snarled, getting to his feet.

"But I've only just got another drink," Sheamus sighed.

"Get vun at home," Cesaro spat, shooting a look of venom at Finn and an even worse one at Wade. They were DEAD. Wade was going to suffer once they were back on the road. It was like a real life version of the Total Divas Natalya and Summer 'feud'.

"Fergal, get manbag another drink love?" Wade said.

"Spare me," snarled Cesaro.

"Only offering," Wade threw his arms up.

"I don't mind," Finn shot them a cute smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Another Guinness?"

"I'll have a vite vine actually, a bottle," Cesaro gave him the fakest smile back, "Merci."

Finn headed back to the bar.

"I'm going for a slash," Sheamus said, "Try not to kill each other in the meantime? Ta."

He shuffled away, leaving the bitter rivals alone.

Wade wriggled across.

"Ok. Just us now. What's your bloody problem? We used to be solid mates," he said.

"No law says I have to talk to you," Cesaro said, eyes on his phone.

"You're acting like a colossal twat."

"So shoot me Barrett. Hadn't you better go see your boytoy? He's gone five whole minutes without being surgically attached to you."

"OK mate I'm just about done being nice. Carry on and I'm breaking your nose. Take shots at me. FIne, whatever. But Fergal has done fuck-all to you. He doesn't want to shag Ste just because they went out for one drink. Ste and I are MATES. That's all. You can be friends with exes believe it or not.. just because Miz was a prick."

THUMP.

Cesaro thumped the table hard.

Wade raised his eyebrows. Ah. He'd found the Swiss' Achilles heel. Miz had treated Cesaro like proper shit. That had to be hard to deal with. Especially if you're a big strapping Swiss hunk who epitomises masculine sexuality.

"Talk to me mate, I am listening," Wade said, softening his voice.

"What do you care?" snapped Cesaro.

"Remember Miz used to muck about with me for a while," Wade reminded him, "I know what he's like. He uses people. Nobody likes him apart from Ziggler and he's a dick n'all. It's OK to be upset mate. He treated you like absolute horse shit."

"Oh but I'm not allowed to be upset, cos I'm this big, tough superman who's the strongest guy in the company," Cesaro hissed bitterly, "The guys will just think I'm a spineless bitch for getting pissed about it. People have such expectations of me cos of my size and strength."

Wade nodded sympathetically.

"Least you didn't have to fuck a dirty sket just to get your car keys back," he said with distaste.

"Nobody made you fuck him," Cesaro folded his arms.

"It was either that or be stranded. What is your main problem with me? I can't help that Miz was a dick to you. So tell me, what drew you to Miz?"

He had his full-on Bad News smirk going on now.

Cesaro sighed.

"I like chunky guys," he shrugged.

"Ste's muscle, Miz is fat," Wade replied, "Only reason I knocked about with him was to keep Gabriel off my back. Go on mate, spill the beans. Dish the dirt on Miz."

"Gold digging. Weird. Thinks he's a chick.."

Wade snorted.

"Did he get pissed off with ya for wanking him off?"

"All ze time! May as well chop it off and get the transition. Was gonna start calling him Michelle if he carried on. One time...ugh...Swagger and I...we...well...double...penetrated him. He always preferred Swagger anyway. Settled for me. Made that pretty clear. ANd I still had to buy him stupid gifts, work my ass off in bed just to try and keep him from straying and making a total idiot of me. Vich he did anyway. Get comfort from the fact that whenever he was messing vith you, Swagger and I used to have hot rough sex. He took my ass virginity...only been over a decade that I've been waiting..."

Wade raised his eyebrows. This sounded heavy.

"Shit," he breathed, "Have you talked to Ste about all of that?"

"Some of it...maybe we need to have a talk...it still makes me SO angry how I let myself get treated like a bitch for so long. Stephen is the best I've ever had.."

"So why be a dick to me?"

Cesaro blushed a little. Now he truly thought about it he really did look like a catty bitch.

"Thought you might vant to 'reclaim' him."

"I'm a big boy you know," snorted Wade, "I can move on. We were jsut mates with benefits to be honest. Anyway. I might like Irishmen but not yours...oh hello love."

A bottle of cheap chardonnay was slammed in front of Cesaro as Finn returned, slapping a glass beside it.

"Happy?" he snapped, taking his seat back next to Wade and cuddling up.

"Fergal...Finn..." Cesaro began, feeling a bit of a dick now he'd gotten back onto the same page with Wade, "Sorry..."

"Whatever," shrugged Finn, "Can't be arsed with you."

He took a drink from his pint glass.

Cesaro poured some of the wine into his glass. Oh well. Guess he deserved that one.

"You haven't pissed in that wine bottle have you?" Wade asked, "You were ages."

"Generico called," Finn said, "And what makes you think I'd do something like that? Little me?"

He did his Cody impression of thumb on bottom lip and gave Wade big innocent eyes. He was fifty shades of done with this double date and wanted to go home. Preferably the bedroom.

"So have you lot stopped ripping one another's wigs out?" drawled Sheamus, perching back between them, tossing four bags each of crisps and nuts.

"THink so," Wade said.

Finn shrugged.

Cesaro necked his glass of wine.

* * *

><p>Well the double date hadn't been a complete disaster. But not exactly the success Sheamus had hoped. All this travelling for a couple of hours of bitching, drink-chucking and awkward silences. Sheamus vowed never to engineer situations like this again. He just hoped by the time he returned to work, Wade and Cesaro had fully resolved this petty feud between them. He could cope with Finn and Cesaro hating one another as Finn was in developmental. Ugh all this drama. They say the girls were bad.<p>

At least Wade and Cesaro were talking as opposed to firing shots at each other now. Finn only seemed to speak to Wade. Or occasionally Sheamus. He acted like Cesaro wasn't even there.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Wade was putting his feet up at home. It was nice to get a couple of nights off but tomorrow morning it was back on the road. And Monday nights he'd now have to put up with that nasty sket Corey Graves. Bloody great. Not.<p>

Finn appeared, handing him a brew before flopping down next to him.

"Wish I could come on the road with you," he complained, nuzzling his beloved Brit, "Two nights isn't enough."

"Me too, cannot believe they've promoted Graves," Wade huffed, pecking his forehead.

"Gets him off my back but now he's saying he's gonna go after you.." pouted Finn.

Wade snorted. As IF he'd even touch that dirty slapper. Once was more than bad enough. What did people take him for?

"Hey, I wouldn't touch him with somebody else's," he whispered, pecking Finn on the lips, "You're a little worrier aren't you?"

"I'm down here in NXT, you're going all over the country and he's gonna try and grope you...I can't even drive on the left."

"Still not going well?" snorted Wade.

"Dusty's given up teaching me. You could always show me..." Big puppy dog eyes again.

Wade stood up.

"Arms," he said.

Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Arms. Round my neck."

Finn did so.

And Wade heaved him up off the sofa and picked him up bridal style. He did like doing this. PArtly because it made Finn go mushy.

"Oooh we getting masterful?" giggled Finn.

"Anything to stop ya worrying," Wade purred, pecking his lips. It hadn't been a great day if he was honest. But at least he hadn't totally wasted the plane fare and time off.

"Double date was pointless," Finn pouted, "We could have spent the day together instead. Gone to the beach or something."

"Always a next time," Wade smiled, placing him down on the floor once more, "Man..."

He stretched, his tee riding up, flashing those abs.

Finn's eyes hungrily raked that area. And the bulge in Wade's sweatpants.

"I fancy a bath," Wade said, lip curling in his most Bad News style smirk. Show Finn that he could be a romantic bastard.

Finn practically melted.

Wade casually sauntered upstairs and padded into the bathroom before flicking on the taps. He hadn't used this bath in a while. Might as well break it in a bit. It was a king-sized affair after all. He casually took his top off and removed his jeans so he was in just boxers.

Shuffling footfalls behind him.

"Here comes trouble," he chuckled as he clocked FInn, now in just a bathrobe.

"What?" The Irishman looked so mischeivous. He perched on the side of the bath, unsubtly eyeing up Wade's bulge. Mmmm. This morning seemed like a lifetime ago. He was still hungry. Hehehe.

And his robe (or rather Wade's) was open just at the right place and his cock was hard and poking out. Wade just smirked in approval. And that was all for him.

Finn's handsome face bore a lustful expression as Wade turned off the taps and he stood up, undoing the robe, letting it fall. Wade pulled Finn to him and deeply began to devour his lips, Finn whimpering in lust.

"All night," whispered the Brit.

"I can go all night," purred Finn, placing Wade's wandering hand on his solid round arse. Wade smacked it. Finn moaned.

Damn Wade was hard as fuck now.

He leaned against the bath to peel off his boxers and then Finn struck. He pinned Wade to the side of the bath and began to kiss down his neck...his ripped pecs...his solid abs...mmmmm...all this British beef for him.

"Rawr," he purred, shooting naughty eyes up at Wade as he kneeled down.

"The bath.." Wade grunted.

"Bath. Scmath."

Finn began to suck Wade off, his eyes never leaving the Brits as he worked his magic.

"Calm those hormones," growled Wade, forcibly removing the Irish minx from his cock, "ANd get in."

He climbed in to the hot water.  
>"Bloody hell that's nice..." he groaned.<p>

Finn climbed in front of him, wriggling back and melting into those long, muscular, tattooed arms and moaned in ecstasy. HEAVEN.

"I love you..." he whimpered, "Don't care if it's too early..."

"Good...cos I think I love you too," Wade replied.

"Thank you...you've just made me the happiest guy on the planet..."

Finn's eyes were wet as he leaned around, making cute little kiss-kiss sounds with his mouth. Wade chuckled and pressed his lips to Finn's.

"You must think I'm a right slag for going for Ziggler..." mumbled Finn sadly.

Wade snorted.

"My own bloody fault for not looking under my nose sooner," he said, taking Finn's hand under water, "Have to admit, I'd have loved it if you did. Miz would have been sick as a pig."

Finn hawked up phlegm and spat it in the bath.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I hate Miz for how he treated you and how he is in general. He sucks. Nobody likes him and he reckons he owns the place. Would you really not have been jealous?"

"You really fancy a bit of that bleached blonde pillock still?"

"Hashtag Team Dolfinn," Finn giggled playfully, "No. No. No. I'm not a slag. May have been in the past. How much did you er...know about me before we got together? Before I signed?"

"Just that you were awesome in the ring...wear bloody amazing face and body paint..."

"Nothing about me...and who I slept with.."

"Makes no difference love. Your past."

"Really...oh Stuart...you're just...perfect..."

"Are there many hidden skeletons?"

"No...mostly random indie blokes...you know about Generico and I...first thing I told you...no it's more...er...they called me Claws Devitt."

Wade chuckled. He could totally see why! Little savage in bed, was FInn. Not that he complained.

"Not funny!" pouted Finn, "And they also called me a bunny boiler! Quite a few did actually! Generico, Steen...Kenta...so glad they all signed here because they were the few guys I worked with on the indies and in Japan who totally got me and saw past all the gossip. I partly wanted to sign here because Generico was. And because of you.."

"You fancied me before you signed?" Wade was slightly incredulous, "Bit of a weird reason to go through the rigmarole of a tryout just to get with someone?"

"I have fancied you since the Nexus days," Finn admitted, giggling cutely, "I would have wrestled a 3 hour gauntlet match with thumbtacks, knives and barbed wire just to get anywhere near you...And when you started growing a beard and lost the moppy hair...oh DADDY..."

Suddenly he covered his mouth.

"Bless," chuckled Wade, "Did you have a cheeky wank over me?"

"About a hundred...still had to pinch myself the morning after we first had sex. I still cann't believe I've actually got you. You're even more amazing thatn I dreamed about. I had sex dreams about you...oh God...you must think I'm some crazy fanboy."

"No...sssh.." chuckled Wade, "And you ain't a bunny boiler. You're just passionate. The Irish blood."

"I'd love you to come and meet my family soon," Finn sighed, "They'd all love you."

He leaned forward and pulled the plug out the bath.

"Hey...was just enjoying that!" Wade complained.

"Want to go bed," Finn said.

"You..."

Wade climbed out and was attacked with a towel almost immediately. Awwww. Finn just looked lost in his own world as he meticulously dried Wade's long muscular form down. Wade had said I Love You back. He was SO fucking happy. Nothing could get him down right now.

Wade never thought in a million years that he'd find love quite like this. This boy worshipped the ground he walked on. He was getting used to it now. He didn't want to rush things but he could probably see wedding bells within the next twelve months. Knowing Finn and Sami, they'd probably have a double wedding. In England.

Good job Wade got on very well with Neville really!

He just stood as Finn carefully wrapped the towel around his waist ebfore leaping into his arms, also dry but now sans towel. Hehe.

"Cheeky monkey," growled Wade.

"You know it," giggled Finn.

Good job Wade was strong. He carried the cute minx out the bathroom and into the bedroom, placing him on the bed. He whipped off his towel and lay next to Finn, connecting their lips softly once more, one arm around the Irishman's neck to support him, the other softly caressing inside Finn's ripped thigh.

"Oh Stuart..." whimpered Finn between mewls and kisses, "Just...take me..."

"Easy...sssh..,..relax...all night..." Wade's voice was rough and gravelly and set Finn's skin alight.

"You treat me...ohhhhh...treat...me...so...good...I feel like I'm your princess..."

"None of that girly talk Fergal.."

"Sorry...couldn't think of...ohhhh...shit...fuck...Stuart...you bad man...a better word..."

Wade's fingers had caressed his perineal area just softly enough to send him into a fit of pleasure. Last night had been desperate and rough. This morning, same as both men had woken up with huge hardons that needed getting rid of. Tonight however. Long and slow.

Wade slowly began to wank him off, pecking his neck, letting him mew and whimper.

"Don't...want to...cum..." moaned Finn, "Want you..."

He wriggled around and tried to start jerking Wade off.

Wade attempted to slap his hand away.

But Finn snarled at him.

Whoa.

"Let me please you!" he hissed.

"Ok...Ok..."

"I love you Stuart. it's my job to please my man." He crawled down and began to lick the tip of Wade's cock, pausing to plant kisses on the taller man's abs. Wade growled and grunted in approval, enjoying the body worship he was about to get. Finn took Wade into his mouth once more and began to caress the Brit's thighs, balls...hole...anywhere that was sensitive to truly please him.

"Feel nice?" he asked.

Wade nodded.

Finn just smiled and continued to pleasure him.

"Stop...Fergal...please...don't want to spunk just yet..."

"Wasn't gonna let you anyway hehehe..."

"You monkey."

Finn giggled cutely and rolled off of him, opening his legs and raising them.

Wade knew what the minx wanted now. Naughty boy. He crawled between Finn's open legs and began to rim.  
>"Ohhhhhh!" whined Finn, thrashing on the bed, "Oh yes! Yes...you're...so...fucking...ohhh!...so good...oh God...you could make me cum...Stuart...darlin...stop..."<p>

Wade looked up at the desperate man.

"Enjoying that?" he growled with a sexily arrogant smirk.

"Too fucking much...you HUNK...take me...please...I need you darlin...need you.."

"Not going anywhere.." smirked Wade, reaching for the lubricant which was exactly where they left it last night. He coated two fingers and stroked that tight hole. He leaned to kiss Finn as he prepped him, Finn's desperate moans and little screams absorbed by Wade's kisses.

He kneeled back to rest those muscular legs on his shoulders as he coated his length. Piece of piss. He leaned forward and into that tight ring of muscle.

"OHH!"

A sharp wail as Finn was penetrated. He was getting noisier, bless him. Wade leaned between those legs, letting them leave his shoulders and wrap possesively around him as he pushed deeper inside the NXT hotshot.

"Oh Stuart..." whimpered Finn in ecstasy.

Wade began to move in and out slowly yet deeply, pushing the Irishman's prostate, causing him to let out mewl after mewl. Finn wasn't holding back in sex anymore. Last night he'd spoken irish from start to finish.

"All...yours..." whined FInn, "Take me..."

He scratched down Wade's back, his eyes flashing with intensity. The Brit was startled. And fucking turned on. What a little vixen. So that's why they called him 'Claws'.

"Fuck yeah..." he snarled, biting Finn's lip as he long fucked him.

"OH!"

Wade hissed as those nails dug even deeper trenches in his back. Fuck yes. Scratch him to buggery. He began to pound Finn who just began to mewl, whimper and cry out in his beautiful muscial brogue. Oh yes. EVery time was the best ever! Every fucking time!

He was writhing with Wade, fucking him right back, showing that he could give as good as he got. Yes. Oh yes. He never wanted this to end! Ever.

"Don't stop...please..." his voice was needy.

"C'mere," Wade snarled and he heaved their bodies up so he was sat up and FInn was astride his lap, legs and arms wrapped tight around him, "Good lad...good lad..."

"Ohh...ohhh...ní le do thoil saoire dom , le do thoil nach saoire dom...!" Finn whimpered, eyes leaking with emotion as his mind was fucking blown, "Grá agat go deo..."

Good job he was slipping into Irish as Wade would run a mile if he'd said it in English. He was needy. But he didn't care. This was too perfect.

"Love you," grunted Wade. The cute whimpers. The Irish language. That BODY. That gorgeous face etched with love for him..that tight, warm heat sheathing him. THe cologne mixed with bubble bath invading his nostrils as he kissed Finn's neck once more.

Finn could feel it shooting through his legs...it was no use...he couldn't take it anymore...he whined and mewed some more...he was going to cum and nothing would stop him...he scratched and clawed viciously into Wade's back as the jolts sizzled through his thighs...his lower back... he threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs as warm semen erupited between the two muscular, heaving bodies.

And then Wade was thrown down hard. Whoa.

Finn's face was flushed. He looked beyond sated. But he kept snapping his hips. His body shining in sweat. He was urging Wade to come inside him. He needed it. Even though every time they had sex Wade had done so.

He scratched Wade's chest hard as he continued to ride like it was his job...his ass hurting him but keeping gamely on.

Wade was fucking up into that tight arse. Fuck yes. What a little studmuffin he was. Oh fuck. He was going to...

He roared like a bear as he drove upwards into Finn who clenched tight around him to take everything he offered.

Both men were a mess.

Finn was gasping as he collapsed ontop of his British lover.

"I think...you've made...me...pregnant.." he panted.

"Not funny," Wade gasped, "F'kin'ell...look at the state of me.." He grinned up at the minx who just gave him his cutest smile, "How am I gonna explain this?!"

"Explain what? Hehehe."

"The bloody gouge marks on my back and my chest!"

"I warned you..."

"Didn't think you were that bad. ANd bloody hell you spunked like a hosepipe!"

"Your fault for being wonderful in bed. Hehehehehe."

"Good job you're beautiful."

Finn melted.

"You...just...called me beautiful!"

Bless him.

His eye leaked a single tear.

"Cos you are you soft sod...oh c'mere..."

Sniffle sniffle.

Finn reached for his phone as he snuggled up. ANother couple selfie. And then cheekily he took one of their huddled, battered and naked bodies.

Snapchatted it to Sami with the caption 'Just had the orgasm of my life' and several emojis.

_Sami Zayn took a screenshot!_

"Hey!" pouted Finn.

"What?" chuckled Wade.

"Generico just screengrabbed us for his wank bank!"

"We're hot, can you blame him?"

_SNapchat from Sami Zayn_

Sami's face grinning cutely and pulling a thumbs up with the caption 'Keep the baby Fergal' and thumbs up emojis. Only Sami.

_**iLikeSamiZayn WadeBarrett** is a studmuffin who makes my best friend the happiest in the world :D_

_**wwebalor iLikeSamiZayn WadeBarrett** *water drop emoji* *guy-guy couple emoji*_

_**RealPaigeWWE wwebalor iLikeSamiZayn WadeBarrett** Awwww bless...*hearteye emojis*_

_**wwebalor** Love of my life **WadeBarrett** *heart emojis*_

He attached the couple selfie. Not caring who saw it. Or stuck it on tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. A lot happened here! Yes I know, third chapter in a row that closed with a Finnade smut scene. You're probably beyond sick of FinnDevitt now! LOL. THat's just how it panned out. I was going to add more double date drama but I realised the word count was already huge! So Cesaro's an insecure whiny bitch with an axe to grind despite Wade repeatedly telling him he's no longer into Sheamus (I mean, c'mon..). Maybe he'll sort his shit out soon. I kinda hope Sheamus comes back soon so I don't have to keep having characters travel back and forth. But there's potential with Cesaro...will he and Sheamus end up with a wedge between them? Will he confront Miz and get his fury off his chest? Much as I'd like to say there'd be a Wade/Sheasaro threeway...I think Finn would break limbs. It will not be a pretty aftermath.**

**So a bit of Centon drama...awww Randy's a softie really. I'm sure he came back after that Raw went off air. If I've got my facts wrong, oh well, it IS fiction.**

**I'm gonna come out and say, the Sami/Finn pranks and antics at the WWEPC was my favourite part to write. AND THAT SELFIE THEY TOOK THAT FINN TWEETED WAS ALL KINDS OF CUTENESS. It could have been taken straight from this story!**

**I had to throw in some Miziggler. It's been a while and I thought with Dolph's screen hiatus...seemed legit. Same with Rybaxel because it had been too long!**

**So is Coddles chasing 'Sweet Baby' Tom Phillips? Or does he just want to be friends?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Well. I said I wouldn't. But I have. This is an update! Previous chapter is 26 and 27 merged (the Xmas chapters set at Takeover Revolution and the Christmas party I listed as separate entities but part of the story) as it was so long. Lots has happened since then, 2 PPVs and one NXT special. Randal returned, Seth was an idiot (I haven't used that but I made up my own Ambrollins version where Seth did get hacked!) I did the Josh/Cody one-shot because I couldn't move for Coddles feels after Fast Lane. You don't have to read that fic to get this chapter but it may help as we had Cesaro stuff and mentions of the Seth scandal. I'll recap it here anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, Nashville, TN<strong>

Cesaro was sulking backstage. He was conflicted as hell. As Cody and Paige had successfully deduced last night (and made his life a living hell in the process), he had developed a major crush on his tag partner, Tyson Kidd. Even with the constant video packages hyping Sheamus' return. He couldn't help it. He and Tyson had such a good working relationship, and plus, the Swiss hated himself for it, the Calgary native was major forbidden fruit. Married to a beautiful blonde third generation Diva who was also their valet.

He rested his long legs on a steel chair.

Last night he'd gotten into a fight with Cody. And then Miz had decided to stick the boot in by taunting that Cesaro was officially a loser because the plastics had shut him out. But the Swiss, ever on the ball, clapped right back at him by telling him pot meet kettle.

John Cena walked in at that point.

"Sup SuperSwiss," the big hulk grinned.

Cesaro nodded gruffly.

"What's up with you?" asked John.

Cesaro sighed. SHould he talk to someone about it? Yeah, why not?

"I haff a problem," he sighed.

"Sounds serious. EVerything OK?" asked John, "Nothing';s happened with Sheamus has it?"

"Uh-uh."

John pulled up another steel chair beside him.

"You've got the hots for someone else haven't you?" he observed. It was written all over the big Swiss' face.

Cesaro huffed. The big hulk was just too good at this.

"Bingo."

"Let me guess," John said, "One of my fellow Total Divas cast members, plays a cocky-ass heel way too well, and your tag partner?"

Cesaro went scarlet.

"Man, you can't. Not even for a second. He's married! His wife is your valet."

"I know...but...I can't help it. All that touchy-feely stuff, it's real. We've just gotten so close.."

"Most of the guys backstage can see that...you act like a pissed off other woman," John smiled, "I won't be surprised if it's you versus Nat in an Intergender soon."

"I don't vant to hurt her, she's so nice...but I can't stop thinking about TJ."

"It's cos Sheamus has been away for so long that you're just itching to get laid," John remarked, "When we were in Orlando the other week, why didn't you go see him?"

"TJ and NAt wanted us to do extra training, plus we were out with Jimmy, Jey and Trinity for lunch.."

"No excuse. You had a golden oppertunity to sort your shit out and you blew it. I bet you didn't even bother making any effort did ya?"

"Fuck you Cena."

He flew to his feet and stared the hulk down.

"I wouldn't if I were you," John warned.

"Vye? You gonna get me buried again? Don't take it out on me cos you can't put anyone over clean."

Now John got in HIS face.

"I suggest you button it before I do something I regret. You only just won that gold. Don't want to lose it again do you?"

John saw the Swiss as a friend but he didn't appreciate being started on like this. Thank God Randy was topping up his tan at the moment otherwise this would get U.G.L.Y. Cesaro wouldn't want a Randy bitch slap.

Cesaro just snorted.

John softened a little.

"Lashing out isn't the answer," he sighed after a pregnant pause, "Just...I dunno. You can't just get him into bed because you'll be wrecking a marriage."

"I've had a few married men in ze past," shrugged Cesaro.

"So did I when I was young and horny," John said, "It's not a good look, man. Look, ever wanna talk about it, I'm here, OK?"

"Thanks," Cesaro said, though he wasn't feeling any better about it. He watched John walk away and sat back down with a sigh.

"Hey man," came a voice. Oh GOD. If the Swiss wasn't feeling worse before, he was now.

"Oh hi TJ," Cesaro said.

"You look jumpy," remarked Tyson.

"Miss Stephen," lied Cesaro. Damn Tyson's vest was extra tight. And those workout shorts clung to his pert ass. He was SO hot. Cesaro had already had fantasies about them fucking. Both bending Tyson over and taking his ass virginity, as well as making Tyson fuck HIM. He'd top and bottom for that Canadian hottie in a flash. He'd seen the bulge in Tyson's shorts. Fact.

"Aw man that's gotta be tough," Tyson said, "I mean, I don't understand this being with guys stuff but hey it makes ya happy."

"Your wife is beautiful so you vouldn't," Cesaro said, "You're handsome too. I see it online. THe boys and girls are noticing you now."

A small smile lifted his face. Dear God, he was a mess.

"Don't I know it," sighed Tyson, "Corey Graves tried it on with me on Monday before Raw last week."

"He'd hump the leg of a baggage cart," Cesaro snarked, fuming. Oh no. He was the only guy allowed to lust after this talented and hot forbidden fruit.

Tyson snorted.

"He was damn lucky Nat wasn';t there," he said.

"Has it really not tempted you... being with another guy?" asked Cesaro.

Yes. He was obvious. He mentally slapped himself.

"Whoa...you better not be hitting on me man or there'll be trouble," warned Tyson. He was half-amused, half scared.

Cesaro smirked to hide the slash across his chest. That hurt.

"I'm only teasing," he said, "You're too small anyway."

"HEY! You cheeky bastard. My wife has never complained!"

Cesaro ruffled his hair. So soft. He could still touch him at least.

"And quit that," Tyson snapped, "Seriously. I'm cool with gay guys and all that but don't try any of that shit on me. I'm married."

"Sorry! Didn't realise you were uptight," Cesaro teased.

This was going downhill fast. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tyson was supposed to ask questions about gay sex and Cesaro would invite him back and then one thing leads to another. At least that's what happened in his dreams. The dreams usually ended with Tyson on his back, getting the orgasm of his life and thanking Cesaro for it...and then Cesaro would hold him tight and pepper his head with kisses...fuck this. The Swiss was horny and had to excuse himself.

Tyson laughed.

"I'll give ya that man...even if you're way wrong.. just keep the compliments coming and we'll be cool. And you know you can talk to me, right? Just don't expect great advice."

"Thanks," Cesaro said and he smiled warmly.

At least Tyson wasn't legit mad. But Cesaro was feeling some type of way now and had to find some privacy. He sprinted towards the mens' room. Thankfully it was empty. He barricaded himself into a stall. Seriously he was becoming so messy of late. So much for being the refined and chic Euro stud he'd built himself up to be over the years.

Tyson. Mmmmm.

Such a hot body.

He'd be so hot to bend over and spank. Before being thrown down and those legs spread. The cries as he had his prostate worked over for the first time. Cesaro would love to make Tyson come hands free.

But Tyson might be short but he looked like he packed. He'd probably be a great top too. He;d make big Cesaro a mess. The Swiss didn't care about role in bed correlatiing to build. Mathews and Rhodes debunked that myth after all. Pretty much everyone backstage knew Cody was a bottom. He did love to brag.

Cesaro pulled his trunks down his long legs. He never wore a cup. He had inches and he liked to show them off. He sat down and began to fist his cock. No. This wasn't enough.

He stood up.

He sucked two of his long fingers and reached between his muscular thighs to insert them inside himself.

He moaned throatily.

Fuck he was horny.

He could picture him and the Canadian. Making out. Tyson moaning against his lips...saying how he shouldn't have these urges but he was curious...Cesaro taking his trunks down...before dropping his own and bending over, urging Tyson to just give in and pound him...

He began to finger himself. Oh yes...he pushed against his prostate. Oh fuck yes. He began to fist his cock with his free hand. His legs were strong enough to support his weight. He could almost FEEL it...see it...he imagined that his fingers were Tyson's cock. Fuck yes...all the testosterone raging through his veins after the match...needed somewhere to go...oh God...

Cesaro let out a masculine growling cry as he lost it, spraying the door of the stall with a much-needed release.

That was just what he needed. He was gasping.

"Oh TJ...I enjoyed zat," he murmured to himself. He had been really lost in that naughty fantasy. He was a terrible person. From calling Sheamus his 'amour' and declaring love to the Irishman to lusting after a married man in the space of six weeks.

He heard the chain go in the next stall.

WHAT?

Oh SHIT.

The stall door next to him opened. And foot falls padded...around. A shadow was visible under the door in front of him. FUCK.

He grabbed some paper and hurriedly tried to mop his release from the door.

"I know you're in there..." came a malicious Ohio sneer.

NO!

Of ALL the people...

WHY HIM?!

Cesaro was now convinced someone had put a curse on him. Just WHAT was his life even right now?!

Mike The Miz smirked as he kneeled down to peer under the door.

He saw Cesaro, trunks around his ankles, standing stock-still and looking like a rat caught in the headlights. Drying jizz on his black tee. That big cock softening. Meh. Mike would still open his legs for that if he wanted.

He and Dolph weren't on great terms. Not since The Incident.

So far Ambrose had been avoiding him. The cunt.

He KNEW it was Ambrose who'd spiked his protein shake or coffee the other week which resulted in a horrifyingly embarrassing event in the bedroom. Dolph had looked beyond traumatised. And then at the Smackdown tapings the next night, a still-suffering Mike had been caught short...in gorilla. And had to go in a trash can. Stephanie, Hunter AND Vince had heard everything. And smelled it. He was never going to live that one down. Damien had been so discreet. In fact Damien had been really great about it.

Just because Mike decided to have a little fun and jeopardise Seth's career by hacking his phone and roping in NXT divas. Ambrose deserved it. And Mike wanted blood after that. Ambrose had wrecked his and Dolph's solid relationship. The Lunatic Fringe needed a sense of humor.

"Heyyy Claudio," he sneered.

"Fuck off." snarled Cesaro.

"Not very nice," Mike smirked, "I was your lady, remember?"

"Freak. At least I didn't shit in trash can."

"Really? That's old news Claudio. But then you never were one to get with the programme were you?"

"Go and suck Ziggler off."

"Tut tut, how rude," Mike was enjoying himself immensely. Cesaro was SUCH a loser. Such an easy target. He HAD to tell Corey this titbit. They would have such FUN tormenting him. And he didn't even have the backing of the Plastics anymore. YAAAASSS.

Cesaro pulled up his trunks and unbolted the door. He was in hell. It was official.

"So...Tyson Kidd huh?" Mike's voice was loud and scathing, "And awww Sheamus still isn't back yet. Smushed shoulder and now his 'amour' is a HO."

"Please. Like you've been loyal to Ziggler," spat Cesaro.

"HOW DARE YOU! NICKY LOVES ME YOU BASTARD!" screamed Mike. Oh no. NOBODY attacked his beloved Dolph or their relationship. Least of all his dick of an ex.

"So does 'Nicky' know JJ Bella banged you last year?" Cesaro went on, folding his arms.

The colour drained from Mike's face.

He SWORE JJ wouldn't tell...the fucking...how the fuck did Cesaro even KNOW?!

The fucking Plastics! They knew EVERYTHING. Paige, the First Lady of the Plastics, was friends with the Bella whores wasn't she? And the Bellas were of course best friends with Natalya...who valeted Cesaro. FUCK'S SAKE. Was NOTHING a secret here anymore? It was fucking fall 2014 damnit. Ancient news.

SMACK.

Mike slapped Cesaro so hard around the face.

The Swiss stumbled but remained defiant. Yes. He'd got his evil ex by the balls now.

"Lay vun more finger on me," he said, "And I'll tell Ziggler everything..."

"You wouldn't...you asshole Claudio..." Mike sniffled, all the wind taken out his sails. He tried to put on his most sorrowful sad face to try and appeal to his ex.

Cesaro snickered. Oh please. He might not be a saint right now but even he wasn';t stupid enough to fall for Mike's mind games again. He could see right through the sad sack.

He walked wordlessly past the incensed Cleveland native.

"Don't walk away from me!" cried Mike.

But Cesaro had already left.

How DARE Cesaro try and blackmail him? Using something that happened like fifty years ago to cover up his thirsting for a married man? Mike needed his man. He tried to stop the tears as he padded backstage, searching for Dolph. Surely the blonde would have forgiven him now? It wasn't his fault his body betrayed him like that. He padded into Catering. He grabbed a plate and loaded it with calorific pasta salad, enough to feed two. Meh. He was upset and he needed carbs.

There was Dolph. Talking to Rowan.

Mike made sure to walk right by him.

He tapped Dolph on the shoulder.

"Sup bro," Dolph nodded.

"Nicky...can we talk?"

"Busy right now bro, give us a few minutes."

"NOW."

Erick Rowan sensed the awkwardness and made his excuses before leaving.

"Thanks a lot," Dolph huffed, "You just made me look an idiot."

"I'm your boyfriend Nicky. You should be spending time with me."

"We're at work, I can talk to whomever I want."

"You NEVER talk to me."

"Not now bro. Don't make a scene."

"OH REALLY?!" screamed Mike loudly, throwing his pasta on the floor in a tantrum, "YOU NEVER WANT TO BE SEEN WITH ME ANYMORE!"

Dolph cringed.

He did love Mike, even after being pebble-dashed in the face. But the Awesome One was such a drama queen. And sometimes that got very wearing on the road.

People were turning to look at them.

* * *

><p>Over at the Plastics table, Paige, Summer, Curtis, Cody and Dean were watching this.<p>

"Oh look, I see Big Fat Mess is being his usual ratchet-ass self," Cody said. He was on Cloud 9 after a perfect night and morning with Josh. ANd true to his pinky promise, he'd manfully topped his beloved to wake him up this morning. And then later they'd had naughty sex at the gym and Cody was back on bottom where he rightfully belonged. Nothing could bring the cute ravenette out of his good mood. Not even Miz.

"Girl, I can't believe you spilled the JJ Bella tea to Cesaro," Summer said.

"I felt bad for being a nosey cow last night," Paige shrugged, "And Little Cody is going to apologise later. Aren't you?"

"Might do," Cody shrugged.

"I'll tell Sami that you got bent over in the gym..." warned Paige.

"So? He'll only try and outdo me," Cody grinned, placing his Off Duty glasses on and looking unbelievably adorable.

"Damn you boys. I can never win," huffed Paige.

When Raw had stopped by Orlando, Paige and Her Boys (Cody, Curtis, Dean, Sami and Finn plus Emma and Summer) had all gone to see _50 Shades Of Grey_ before the show. Needless to say, Ryback, Seth, Adrian and Wade had all ended up being forced to use belts and buttplugs on their hungry little bottoms that night after Raw. It had been a pretty exciting time.

"Can't blame Ziggler," Dean chimed in, his ever-present Macbook open, tapping some more submissions to True Ringrat Dirt, "If someone sprayed my face with shit I think I'd have a problem."

"Ewwww..." Both girls looked nauseous.

"Couldn't spike his coffee again, his voice is getting on my nerves," Curtis sighed.

"Dean...no..." Cody said but he was grinning, "We're better than that aren't we?"

"No, that skank tried to break me and Seth up," spat Dean, "He fucking paid Zahra to take a nude and post on Colby's Instagram after stealing his password! I think what I did is verging on going easy on him!"

"OK you have got a point," Summer put in, "Imagine if AJ did the same to you..." she looked over at Paige.

"I'd smash her head into concrete until it's liquid," Paige snarled.

"If anyone did that to me and Ryan, I will break limbs," put in Curtis, "Imagine if a nude of Velvet Sky or Taryn Terrell appeared on Josh's Twitter, Codes?"

"Why don't you spike Corey instead, he's doing my head in," Paige huffed, "I swear if he makes one more joke about how I'm being buried by models..."

"Girl, he needs to stay pressed because he can't wrestle anymore," Summer said.

"Exactly, as usual Summer spills the truth tea," Cody said, "Curtis your legs are on fleek."

Curtis was resting his smooth, shapely legs on the table. He was in his trunks and Axelmania vest but nothing else. He'd waxed. Because he was facing his beloved Big Guy tonight.

"Haven't you got a match against The Ryback?" Dean put in. He and Curtis were getting on much better nowadays and their feud was behind them.

"Exactly," Curtis said, "Oh man...I'm not sure I can control myself much longer. I don't care if it's a ten second burial."

Back over by the food table, Mike was still having a go at Dolph.

"Big deal, I had an accident," he was saying, "You're being SO petty Nicky..."

Dolph was just wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. Why did Mike have to do this here? In front of everyone?

"Can't we go somewhere private?"

"You'd like that Nicky wouldn't you! TREATING ME LIKE YOUR DIRTY SIDE PIECE!" Mike screeched.

Now the whole room went silent.

"WELL GUESS WHAT NICHOLAS! YOU DON'T WANT TO COMMIT? FINE? I CAN FIND SOME EVEN BETTER DICK THAN YOU! IT'S OVER!"

And Mike turned on his heel and flounced out of Catering.

* * *

><p><strong>Raw. Newark, NJ<strong>

Wade Barrett was pulling into the arena car park. This nicking-of-his-title story was amusing but a little annoying at the same time. Wasn't making him look great but hey, he was still getting regular time on the box. He switched off the engine and undid his seat belt before climbing out. He then, with a smirk on his handsome, bearded face, pulled the passenger door open.

"Thank you," simpered Finn Balor, climbing out, clutching the bouquet of flowers. Wade was SUCH a charmer. And Finn wasn't normally a chocs-and-flowers-sort of guy. He loved being showered with gifts and treated like the Prince he was (see what he did there?) though. He'd decided to surprise Wade this weekend on the road. And Wade ahd taken him to lunch. And bought him these gorgeous roses. Ah what the heck, sappy or not, Finn was completely gaga for Wade. ANyone judged him or called him a girl, will just get a broken nose. Simple.

Wade pulled his sunglasses down over his face and linked the shorter Irishman's arm in his, slinging his Intercontinental title over his shoulder with his free arm.

"Stuart...the bags.."

"Oi mate," Wade snapped his fingers at the security guy, "I'll chuck you fifty dollars if you get me bags."

The security guy huffed as Wade tossed him his car keys.

"Fine, a hundred dollars," Wade called after him.

"I'd have carried your bags for you," Finn whispered, leaning against the Brit's thick shoulder. Since the Total Divas episode with Wade and Alicia had aired, he'd become ten times more possessive of Wade. If it meant going on the road then so be it. Sami had had to calm him down when the stuff about his beau's past with Alicia had come to light. Finn had been ready to snatch wigs that day.

Thankfully he and Wade had talked it out and were stronger than ever.

"Stuart," sighed Finn, "You've got mustard on your face...ugh...let me."

He stopped to place his roses on the floor and licked his thumb to rub the miniscule yellow smear just above the left side of Wade's beard on his cheek.

Wade guessed that Finn just wanted to be all...ah what the hell, it was bloody cute. He just let Finn do his thing.

The cute Irishman picked up his roses and continued to be all over Wade as they headed for the locker rooms.

Instantly Finn scowled as they clapped eyes on whom was in there.

Kidd.

Cesaro.

Finn's number one enemy apart from Corey Graves.

"What's HE doing here?" hissed Cesaro.

"I've come to support MY boyfriend, problem manbag?!" Finn hissed.

Tyson looked curious.

"Sup Devitt," he nodded.

Finn nodded politely back.

"Oi," whispered Wade, "No catfights, please?"

"Depends if manbag keeps her big trap shut," snarled Finn, folding his arms.

"What's with the flowers?" Tyson remarked, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Me," Finn beamed sappily, "I'm the lucky boy. They're from Stuart...ooops...I mean..Barrett.."

"Put them in some water you," chuckled Wade, ruffling the cutie's short brown hair.

Tyson observed this with interest. OK he needed to keep on top of the gossip around here. Was weird enough seeing Wade with Sheamus. He thought Wade was straight after being used to seeing him with Alicia for so long. He hadn't known about Wade's on-off thing with Gabriel and Tyson used to be tag partners with the South African for a while. No wonder that episode of Total Divas had been awkward.

Almost as awkward as everyone complimenting him about how good he looked doing that model shoot in his black boxers.

He had been the focus of a fair bit of attention today.

"You slayed that photoshoot," Finn smirked.

Yes and WHAT? He'd been picking up the lingo the more time he spent with Cody. Well and being best friends with Sasha. And Sami who seemed to be using it more too.

"Thanks man," Tyson smiled.

Cesaro had paused Total Divas for some self-attention after those segments. Fuck. Especially when Tyson did the teasing pull of the waistband, exposing his V-lines...ye Gods. Cesaro was more obsessed with him than ever. Thankfully he'd managed to keep his lust under control around him.

"I'd have worn sexier knickers myself," Finn went on, "But only if it was with some hot boys. Well...hehehehe...a hot boy..."

He turned and his blue eyes raked Wade's form as the Brit answered the locker room door to the hapless security guy, putting $100 into the guy's hand and taking the bags, chucking them into the corner and sitting down on the bench.

Cesaro snorted. Balor was just ridiculous. Thought he was the shit because he was part of the Cody and Paige clique. And look at him, being all pally with Tyson. Bitch. Cesaro might have made peace with Wade but he wanted nothing more than to punch Balor's catty little face in. Ugh. He wanted to get out of here. But Tyson...

"OK man, shall we go work on some stuff?" the Canadian said brightly, getting to his feet.

"Sure..." Cesaro couldn't follow him out quick enough.

Finn smirked. Cody had told him everything about Cesaro's lust for Tyson. He could have fun with this.

"Oh man, I can't wait until SHEAMUS is back," he said loudly, "I hope me and him get to work an angle sometime."

Cesaro paused and fumed. FUcking little BITCH.

"Fergal, behave," Wade warned, spotting Cesaro. Please. No trouble. He wasn't in the mood.

"How is SHeamus, manbag?" Finn's eyes flashed evilly above his charming smile, "Haven't heard from him and he's supposed to be back soon...those video packages looked good, huh?"

"Fuck you," snapped Cesaro. He was so done with this irritating little upstart.

"No thanks, I don't want barber's rash on my thighs."

Finn climbed onto Wade's lap and nuzzled him.

Cesaro growled and stormed out.

"Hey," Wade said sternly, "Stop being a bitch."

"Little me?" Finn rested his thumb on his bottom lip and gave the naughtiest grin, "I'm just playing."

"You'll get me a bollocking or a fat lip. Or both. Stop it. Or those legs can stay crossed for a while."

Finn pouted and folded his arms.

"Just expressing my support for my fellow countryman," he said, "And I trained Becky. Do you get pissed off if I mention her?"

"No...but...you're just being a wind-up merchant."

"Punish me then?" smirked Finn.

"Not in here!" spluttered Wade as the mischievous little minx climbed off his lap.

"Ooops..." chuckled Finn, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall. He was sporting a Bike jockstrap.

"Put it away before someone walks in" hissed Wade.

"Sorry my clothes just fell," giggled Finn, bending over sluttishly to pull his jeans back up.

Wade couldn't resist it. He stood up and spanked that amazing bubble arse.

"Ohhh..." moaned FInn. Sami was right. Being spanked was hot. Especially at work.

"Bloody hell...you're making me want to do bad things.." snarled Wade, running his hands over that soft, taut skin, Finn's cute moans going straight to the Brit's cock.

"Do bad things...please..." whined Finn, "Right here."

"No...people will come in."

"They'll have to crack one off."

"Last night you woke me up twice you horny little bastard."

"I don't get to see you very often."

"So?"

"Please Stuart...just touch..."

Wade slowly stroked his finger between those cheeks. He wanted to bend the little minx over and roger him senseless. But this was not the place.

"Ohhh yeah..." whimpered FInn, enjoying the touching in his most intimate spot, "You can push it in if you like..."

Wade pushed at that tight entrance and gently began to finger him, holding him steady with his other arm. Cute little mewls filled the empty locker room.

"Stop...stop.." mewed FInn, wriggling to let his jeans fall back to his ankles. He pulled himself out of his shoes so he was just in his own merch tee (it was pretty cool-looking after all) and the jock.

He fiercely began to devour Wade's lips.

"Easy tiger," growled Wade.

"Take me Stuart. Right here."

"No...bad boy."

"I will hurt you."

"Try it."

Finn wrestled Wade to the hard lino with ease. Damn. Wade should have known it was a bad idea to not take Finn's threats seriously. He was one of the best workers in the world for God's sake.

He leaned up to kiss Finn's neck.

"Ohh Stuart.." whimpered the cute younger man. He crawled seductively downwards, just like in his entrance and began to unbuckle Wade's belt. He whipped it out of the loops and tore the jeans open to get to his prize. Down came the jeans. And Wade's Calvin Kleins.

"Ohh fuckin'ell..." gasped Wade as that hot mouth engulfed him. Damn did this lad ever quit?! He was insatiable!

But Wade knew that people would kill for Finn's hot-as-fuck body in their beds so he should just be thankful.

He leaned up to peel his tight black tee off.

FInn looked up and moaned.

He ripped his own tee off.

Before hastily removing Wade's jeans, boxers, socks and shoes so the Brit was butt-naked on the cold lino. God this was horny. He began to lick down Wade's sculpted pecs and ripped abs...he would worship this body for hours...mmmm...prime English beef. He planted kisses over Wade's V-lines before going back to the Brit's cock. He was damn good at head and he knew it.

"Oh fuck..." Wade hissed, "Just sit on me fucking face already."

"Ok!"

Finn crawled around and straddled that handsome bearded head.

"Ohhhhh GOD...yes...oh Stuart...you're amazing..." he whined as that tongue got to work, the beard bristles against his cheeks...you couldn't pay for attention this good...

"Take your knickers off," snarled Wade.

"No. I want you to fuck me in this," moaned Finn.

"Howdja wannit?"

Finn crawled onto the lino,a rching sluttishly. He was a bad bitch and he knew it. Fuck yes. Romance was for the bedroom.

"Be rough, I won;t break," he snarled, accent thicker than ever.

Wade just growled. Such a weakness for Irish accents.

"Where's the lube?" he hissed.

"Top of the bag darlin...hurry..."

Wade dashed to the pile of bags and ripped the zip open...ah thank God. The minx. Finn had planned this.

He began to coat himself on the way back to the mass of desperate Finn before coating two fingers and pushing them inside that perfect arse.

"Ohhh yes..." whimpered Finn hungrily. He was so ready.

Wade kneeled behind him and pushed inside. After all Finn had had his fill TWICE already overnight. The slag. Wade fucking loved that.

"Ohhhhhh!"

Wade smirked and deliberately slowly began to move in and out.

"More...please..."

"I should punish you for being a bitch."

"Then fucking do me like you hate me Bennett."

"No because you'll enjoy it."

He slowly pushed inside, touching Finn's prostate.

And then pulled almost all the way out.

"I swear Stuart if you don't fucking hurry up I'm gonna throw you down and use you until I'm done and you won't fucking get a say."

SMACK.

Wade spanked him.

"Less of your lip."

He began to pound in and out of the desperate Irishman who instantly began to cry out with relief as his cravings were sated at last. He wanted it hard and rough from this English brute. He and Cody had a lot in common when it came to behaviour in the bedroom (or out of it!) He was being shamelessly loud, not caring if the whole arena could hear his slutty yells.

"Ohh...fuck...fuck yes...fuck me...fuck me.."

He smashed his hips back to meet Wade's rough thrusts. Oh yes. That was it. Just there! His spot was being hit and he was a mess.

Wade couldn't last, not with that musical accent painting the air blue. He was close..he hauled Finn back and fumbled with the damp pouch of the jock to give his boy some relief.

"Don't you fucking wank me off, want you to fuck it right outtame.."

So demanding.

So hot.

Wade grabbed Finn roughly by the hair so he made the most wanton shape and continued to pound him like a common rentboy. Yes. Fuck. He was close. He was going to come right up that tight little arse...Finn's cries were morphing into screams...he could tell his boy was close too.

"You gonna cum?" he snarled in Finn's ear.

Finn nodded, covered in sweat, his ripped, Godlike form sheening deliciously in the artificial light of the locker room. His orgasm was taking forever to build...he was fighting desperately not to jerk himself off...Wade could always make him cum on his back and when he was on top...but doggie...seemed to take forever...oh please Wade...give him some relief...or at least a helping hand! Please!

"W...w...ank usoff...pleasedarlin.." he garbled between cries.

Wade decided to be lenient and help his boy out...he was so fucking close he was sure he was gonna explode...he jerked the base of Finn's cock in time with each thrust...fuck...oh God...he cursed and snarled as it burned its way out...

Finn just screamed as at last, relief came to him and he exploded all over the lino in front of their sweaty, writhing could feel the warmth pooling inside of him...yes...oh God yes...even a stolen moment in the locker room was fucking perfect.

He buckled and fell flat on his face, gasping as Wade slowly pulled out, snapping the jock elastic on his arse cheek.

"Oww..." moaned Finn as Wade stumbled onto the bench, grabbing someone's towel to wipe himself down.

The cute Irishman climbed slowly to his feet and stumbled clumsily next to Wade, leaning into him, still pink, shiny and gasping.

"I love you," he murmured, fumbling for Wade's hand. The Brit took it and kissed it before hugging his cute boyfriend close.

"Love you too."

"That was wild," Finn breathed, "Thank you.."

"Have I shagged your bitchiness out?" smirked Wade.

"Yup...that's it on the floor.." giggled Finn, indicating his release on the lino.

"Wipe it up before someone slips."

"If it's manbag I'll just point and laugh."

"Fergal..."

"Fine."

Finn took the towel and went to clean his mess up as Wade began to redress. He would have happily walked around in this jock but he wasn't sure Triple H would approve. So he redressed, changing from those jeans into some workout shorts and his sneakers to flip-flops.

"I'm hungry," he said once they'd made themselves more decent, "Do you think the girls are here?"

"We can have a look," Wade said, taking his mischeivous beau's hand and leading him out of the locker room towards Catering.

"Wait!" Finn stopped dead, "The roses!"

"Oh you little sap..."

"You bought me them Mr."

"I know. You just want to show off."

"And?"

"You're a little shit."

"But you love me."

"Course I do."

Wade took his hand and resumed his journey to Catering which wasn't too far from the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Catering was the usual hubbub. Many Divas and Superstars were now present, chilling out before the usual adrenaline rush of Monday Night Raw later.<p>

Instantly Finn spotted the plastics table. Always in the same place. Paige with her usual backturned Snapback, Summer Rae (dressed to kill), Emma, Cody (those glasses again), Dean Ambrose (again, glasses) but no Axel.

"Off you pop, love," teased Wade, "Be good."

"I'll get good seats for your match."

Wade pecked his boy on the mouth and with a playful slap to his bottom, sent him over to the Plastics.

Finn was walking with a spring in his step despite the twinging pain in his arse. Ah well. He knelt behind Cody, who was currently boring them with why he found Gotham immensely frustrating.

"Oh HEY!" he trilled, startling everyone. Paige let out a girley scream of surprise and her hat fell off.

"Oh hey you!" Cody leapt up and hugged his new good friend, "What you doing here?"

"Being a backstage valet," smirked Finn, pulling up a chair and picking up Paige's fallen cap. The young English girl was already out of her seat and hugging him.

"No Samuel?" she asked.

"Nope, just me, sorry," grinned Finn, sinking into his seat, clutching his roses.

"What's with the flowers? Are they for me, awwwwwwww you shouldn't have?" teased Summer.

"I know who they're from, well isn't Wade the big sap?" Paige teased.

"Awwwwwww..." cooed Summer.

"When will your faves buy you red roses?" Finn smirked, plonking them into the water jug in the centre.

"Valentine's day," Dean put in, "Yes. Even Colby can be romantic."

"So what's new?" Finn beamed. He was ridiculously happy.

"Big Fat Mess and Ziggler split up last week," Cody said, "I guess even using cocky assholes have taste."

Dean spat water through his nose.

"Ziggler HAD taste, he had me and you," he said.

"Ssssssh..." Cody put his finger to Dean's lips.

"So why did they split? Spill the tea!"

"I think Paige should," Dean said.

"Yeah, go on Saraya," teased Cody.

"I only allow Samuel to call me that," she scolded, wagging her finger at him.

"Don't keep calling me Little Cody when I pack eight inches hard then bitch," sassed Cody.

Mass facepalms.

"Too much...too much..." sighed Summer, pushing her long golden locks behind her head.

"And you bottom? Pffft...waste," Finn smirked.

"Oi! Watch your mouth you cheeky little blighter!" pouted Cody.

"I debuted when you were still struggling with acne so..." Finn finished by blowing a raspberry into his face.

"Boys! Time out!" snapped Paige.

"Sorry..." Both of them legit looked like scolded kids.

Summer and Dean just snorted.

"Anyhoo...yes I'm aware that's Samuel's word...Little Cody and I felt bad about taking the piss out of Cesaro..."

"CesarHo," corrected Cody.

"Never feel bad," Finn grinned, "He's basic."

"Oooohh..." Summer had a total 'I can't believe you went there' face going on.

Dean just busied himself with his chicken wings.

"Anyway...we decided to drop a little bombshell upon Swiss Superman about Miz and JJ Bella," Paige said, "And no gobbing off Fergal, Nikki and Brie don't know..and Cesaro hit Miz with it...and then big Eastenders style Queen Vic showdown (this reference went over everyone's heads but Finn's) later, Dolph dumps him."

"Can't blame him, I saw him on Raw and Total Divas, he's hot," FInn smirked.

"You kidding? Basic as basic gets dudebro, probably has a pickup," Cody pouted.

"Excuse me, before you throw any more shade, what do you drive again Coddles?" chimed in Summer.

"Yeah!" piped up Dean, "You listen to Garth Brooks and drive a black bro pickup! Hypocrite!"

"CCCCCKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A massive Stardust hiss to the entire table.

"He also listens to Madonna so there is that," teased Paige, reaching over to pat Cody on the head. He hissed at her again.

"Heeeyyy girls.." came a voice as a flame-haired apparition in black swept by.

"Oh hey Eva," Paige said, "Pull up a chair."

"Can't, off to do a bit of training with Ari," she said, "Plus, the hubby's here."

"Keep him AWAY from Whorey Corey!" Cody cut in, "Don't let him out your sight."

"And Miz is single and on the prowl," Dean added, "Lock up your husband Eva."

Eva laughed but looked a little perturbed.

"I'll bear that in mind...just wanted to say hi," she said, "Laters.."

She glided away.

"Now she's gone, her husband, I would," Dean said.

"Are you kidding? He seems nice with a hot body but totally basic," Finn snorted.

"On FLEEK, gurl!" Cody high-fived him.

Summer shook her head. Boys. THey were an alien species. Cody was hard to please. She was suddenly hit by an idea.

"Hey Finn," she said, "How do you fancy doing the next Total Divas aftershow with me and Renee?"

"Oh please do..." Paige giggled, "You would be hilarious."

"What about me?" pouted Cody.

"Oh you're next on the list, you're the shade queen," Summer said.

"And I'm not good enough?" Dean added.

"I thought you didn't watch it!" Summer replied.

"Besides, him and Renee appear together they'll need an armed guard from those crazy tumblr girls," Paige said, "You should just get her to 'confirm' and be an official beard."

"I'm not putting her life in danger!" Dean pouted.

"Bearding's the way to go," Cody said.

At that moment Nikki Bella appeared, already in ring attire.

"Hey...sorry to butt in...I need to see Paige," she said. She looked pissed off.

Uh-oh.

"Is it private?" Paige asked.

"Guess not," Nikki said, grabbing a chair and pulling it into the ever-increasing circle, "Actually, it might affect everyone.."

Cody's heart sank. He could guess exactly the kind of news she was about to break. They were in New Jersey. A certain little madam's hometown. And with the furore surrounding her tweets to Stephanie..

"I think I can guess," he scowled.

"Her Majesty's back isn't she? Oh wonderful," Summer snarked, "Just when I forgot to practice my curtseys."

"Yeah...I've already dealt with her," Nikki said, "Just thought I'd warn you all...but also Paige..we have a title match. And time."

"We actually do?! On Raw? Wow!" Paige looked ecstatic, "Now. Am I snatching or are you keeping?"

"I'm keeping, sorry," Nikki said, "If you want to come go through some stuff with Brie and I?"

"Can do, oh sweetheart...?" Paige wheedled to Summer.

"I'll babysit, it's fine, I can handle the boys," the blonde smirked, "Go and practice slayage of smarks."

She pecked Paige on the cheek and the Brit girl went all pink and giggly as she followed Nikki away.

"GREAT.." snarled Cody, "Just when we thought life was good, that skankbag has to come back. I bet she's stirring the cauldron with Mess and Whorey Corey as we speak, plotting the next step in ruining our lives. I bet she's gonna face Paige for the title at Mania to please the smarks."

"But Nikki's retaining.." Dean said.

"Oh even worse, Divas Of Doom rehash, Paige doesn't NEED that little bitch," Cody complained, "She can slay on her own."

"She's the golden girl, they have to keep her in, I'm jobbing to Nikki and Raya everytime I'm on TV...do you see me complaining? Not that people supporting us isn't awesome.." Summer said.

"Awwww you used her real name.." cooed Cody sappily.

"Shush," Summer went pink, "What's up Finn? You hurt yourself?"

Finn was fidgeting in his chair, looking visibly uncomfortable. The after-effects of locker room fun.

"I know what's affecting him," grinned Cody, "A recently-fucked bussy? Right?"

Summer bashed her head on the table, wishing she'd never asked. BOYS. Hurry up Paige!

Dean grinned.

"We feel your pain Balor," he chimed in.

"So where did you do it?" Cody smirked.

"Locker room," FInn said shamelessly, "Just couldn't resist."

"I haven't had it in the locker room in years," Cody sighed dreamily.

Dean avoided the subject. Last time if he recalled correctly was during his split from Seth and either with Swagger or Ziggler. Yuck.

"One of these days Paige and I will tell you all about our sex lives and it'll shut you all up," threatened Summer.

"Codes knows his way around a vag doesn;t he?" teased Dean.

Cody, pouting, threw one of the discarded chicken bones at him.

FInn smirked through his fidgeting.

"In my opinion, there's no such thing as bisexual, it's just greediness," he grinned, even though he himself was bi. So he couldn't be accused of being bi-phobic.

A chicken bone came HIS way.

"Go and wipe your cummy hole down bitch," sassed Cody.

Poor Summer.

Help!

"You're bi!" Dean shot back.

"Exactly, nobody can accuse me of insulting anyone," Finn smirked, "Sorry I really got to..."

"Void your babies?" Cody piped up.

Even Dean winced.

Poor Summer looked like she wanted to throw herself off a thousand-foot cliff.

"Be back in a jiffy." Finn got to his feet and left the table.

"You are a liability," Summer scolded Cody.

COdy rested his thumb on his bottom teeth and blinked his brilliant blue eyes at her, fluttering his eyelashes, looking impossibly cute.

"And don't try the puppy dog eyes on me, I'm not Josh," she went on.

"Mean. CCCCCKHHHHH!"

Cody took his phone out and started to play on it. Well it kept him quiet for a bit.

"So would you really pick Balor before Codes for the Rae-Nae aftershow?" Dean said.

"Him calling Cesaro basic has given me so much life," Summer said, "Coddles we're used to shading people...it'd get old quickly."

"CCCCKHHHH!"

"Hush up and play on your phone," Summer scolded once more.

"You had Cesaro on the show the week Paige got Brie wasted," Dean said.

"He was actually fun...and a little bitchy," Summer said, "We would like more boys on."

"You should have chosen us first..." pouted Cody, "But NO, we're second best to Cesaro-ho just because he can rock a grey suit."

"One week removed from getting laid, he's salty," Dean smirked.

A shadow fell across their table.

Scowls were suddenly etched on Summer's and Dean's faces.

The petite and sneering figure of AJ Lee was stood there. She waved in that girly mocking way she did on TV.

"It's rude to keep your back to the lynchpin of the Divas Division Rhodes," she barked.

"Oh sorry did someone speak? It sounded like a rabid dog howling," Cody snarled, turning around.

"I am the saviour of this division and you know it," AJ snapped.

"Yawn. CHange the record," Dean sighed.

"Funny isn't it, how Nikki, Brie AND Paige went public with their frustrations and yet it took you shooting your bitch ass off on Twitter for them to actually take notice...shame your sycophant Corey doesn't take your view, huh?" Cody hissed venomously.

"Because like Corey, I think the main roster Divas, except Paige and Emma, are lost causes," AJ's eyes were sparkling with malicious relish as she spoke, "The NXT girls are the future. Real women wrestlers. Not plastic interchangeable mannequins."

"Blah blah blah blah blah," Cody said.

Summer rolled her eyes.

Cody snapped.

He leapt to his feet and got in AJ's sneering face.

"You fucking **BURIED **the main roster Divas for the best part of 18 months every chance you got, trying to be your dirty-ass husband and failing, and all of a sudden you're their saviour? Bitch PLEASE. You're as phony and as fake as they come, Punkess. You might fool the idiot fans but you can't fool us. You just used them to get your name back in the spotlight. Oh look, funny how you stick up for them and the next minute BAM you're back on TV."

"Problem, Stardust? Don't take it out on me that you have to commit cross-promotional fraternisation to get laid or because people don't give a fuck about your stupid brother feud," AJ deadpanned.

"Problem AJ?" came a rasping voice as Corey Graves came over.

"Oh look, trash attracts trash," Dean put in.

"THought I could smell stale lube and desperation," Cody snarled.

"Oh just pressed little bottom boys having butthurt little strops," AJ sighed, "By the way, saw a perfect guy for you."

"Eva Marie's hot husband? I'm already working on it," smirked Corey.

That did it.

Cody now got into Corey's face.

"You better take your filthy ass away while I'm feeling generous," he snarled, "THat's someone's husband who doesn't even WORK here. Just remember I have dirt on you."

"Try it lispy," smirked Corey, "Oh by the way, Kevin Dunn knows about Mathews' little visit last week. You're off Raw. Stay mad, Rhodeth."

AJ just smirked from ear to ear, enjoying the incandescent rage that burned from Cody's every pore.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the longest chapter and I'm sorry it's yet more shoehorned-in Finnade that was the smut! Obviously still no Sheamus back and Cesaro's been a naughty boy. Will he or won't he? That's the big question.<strong>

**Mucho Plastic banter but it's my favourite thing in the world to write at the moment! Hope people liked the update anyway. Just a small one and I'm sure I may get more ideas soon x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_More updates...still got writer's block. THis week I've actually managed to be fully caught up with WWE which is a rarity. I am SO happy #GiveDivasAChance seems to be working. Raw was awesome (even with AJ coming back - ugh) Nikki and Queen Paige SLAYED; Paige vs her GF on Main Event 3 and Her Majesty vs Brie got almost 10 minutes on SD! YAAAAASSSS. And Sasha was at the Smackdown tapings too so you know what that means ;)_

* * *

><p>Raw had gone off the air in Newark. John Cena was in a foul mood. Tonight, Stephanie McMahon had ripped off his balls, stabbed them with a skewer and held them proudly aloft in front of that rapid Punk-thirsty New Jersey crowd. He hadn;t been prepared for that at all. Management had truly stabbed him in the back. He worked so hard for this damn company and they just had him get buried by a female and the fans had lapped it up.<p>

So basically, John was fuming. And needed to assert his manhood. Fast.

Where the fuck was Randy?

And another thing. For weeks...no scratch that. Months. No. SCRATCH THAT. YEARS; John had let Randy walk all over him and wrap him around his little finger. Yell at him in front of the other guys. Throw a strop because John wouldn't propose to him. Cheat on him with fucking Dave Batista to make a point. Be rude as fuck to female fans. All those times John had to fucking clean up the mess that Randy made. All this time the Massachusetts native had tolerated Orton;s bullshit with a smile and even laughed it off as Randy just being Randy.

But today, March 2, 2015, he';d finally snapped.

And Randy was going to get it.

"ORTON!" he barked to the corridor at large.

No reply.

Apart from a few bemused looks from crew members.

John pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Hey," came Randy's rumble.

"Where the fuck are you?" snarled John, "I'm fucking waiting."

"In the bathroom and no need to speak to me like I;m fucking shit on your shoe," snarled Randy, "I'll be there in two minutes."

"NOW!"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Cena."

"Grow the fuck up Orton and stop being such an overemotional pussy. It;'s fags like you that America today has gotten too fucking soft."

Dial tone.

Randy had hung up in a rage.

Wow. John had suprised even himself. He was really on one tonight.

Stomping of expensive shoes on lino as Randy approached, dressed to kill in designer jeans and tee, shades and a Louis Vuitton belt.

He stomped right by John with a snarl.

"Excuse me, show me some damn respect Orton," hissed John.

"I'm an overemotional pussy am I?" spat Randy, refusing to look at him and keeping walking.

"Yes. You are. Grow some fucking balls Orton instead a pair of tits."

SLAP.

John was knocked back with one of Randy's killer, learned-from-Cody bitch slaps.

The Viper was apoplectic with fury. How fucking DARE John speak to him like that?! John was the one hurting Randy by refusing to fully commit after fourteen fucking years and just because Stephanie told him what the majority of the fans really thought of him he was taking it out on Randy? Oh no. The Apex Predator was not going to take it lying down.

John snarled like a bear and launched himself at Randy, throwing him hard against the solid wall of the coridor. He clamped his lips on Randy's and began to kiss his face right off furiously. Animilastically. He wanted to fucking make Randy submit. Show Randy who was the boss.

And John found himself stumbling flat onto his enormous backside with a throbbing shiner as Randy responded with his fist.

"Get the fuck off me Cena. Go and lick your wounds somewhere else. I don;t give a shit."

"How you gonna get to the next show Orton? You got here on MY tourbus, remember?"

Growling and muttering, Randy resigned himself to walking in the same direction as John towards the big luxurious bus. John unlocked it and stomped furiously inside. Randy followed him on.

As soon as the door closed, Randy got in John's space. Staring him down. Snorting through his repaired nose.

Eyes flashing.

His veins were boiling with anger.

"You. Are. A. Fucking. Cunt."

"Bring it then Orton."

John was shoved roughly to the left and he collided with the varnished wall of the bus, falling to his knees. Randy stalked him like a lion and pinned him to the floor as the engine started with a growl, causing the whole bus to shake.

"You can never beat me in a fight Cena. You';re nothing but a bitch with big traps."

"WHo;s the fucking bitch in this relationship?"

Randy froze.

John got to his feet and stomped behind the younger man.

"Drop your fucking pants."

He hissed venomously into Randy's ear.

Randy obeyed him. John's voice made his blood run cold and had taken the fight out of him. His jeans and briefs pooled at his tanned ankles.

"Bend over."

Randy did so, supporting himself on the end of the bed. Feeling rather vulnerable.

John slowly ran his finger between Randy's bronze ass cheeks.

Randy whimpered.

He was a fucking pussyboy. And he knew it.

His cock was hard and leaking. Alpha John always turned him on.

"You're so fucking horny yo ass is leaking," snarled John, "Pussy."

"Just fuck me."

Randy peeled his t-shirt off and wriggled out of John's grasp, kicking his loafers off so he was naked except for his socks. He got on all fours. Face down. Ass up. He was the biggest bottom bitch he knew. Except maybe Cody. And did he give a fuck? No.

"FIlm it," he rasped, "Put it on Xtube."

John sneered as he switched his phone to video. He unzipped his khaki shorts to free his hard cock. He spat on his hand a few times to lube up. He made sure to get all of Randy into shot. Especially his ink.

He tossed the phone to Randy.

"Fucking film yoself," he rasped. Pure thuganomics now.

"Yes Johnny."

SMACK!

Randy groaned as John spanked him. Hard.

And again.

And again.

He could see his own face in the phone screen. Wanton lust etched into every pore. What a way to out him and John to the fucking world.

After John gave him six hard whacks on the ass, he backed it up some more.

But John roughly threw him flat on his face. He changed his mind. He wanted to show Randy up for the submissive bitchboy he was.

"Turn over," spat John.

"Yes sir."

John undressed fully so he was as naked as Randy.

He straddled Randy's chest before turning and sitting roughly on the Viper's face. Randy, suffocated by the huge muscular behind, had no choice but to eat the elder man out. John groaned with pleasure. Randy ate ass so fucking good.

Randy was itching to get his eaten but he knew that John called ALL the shots. Fifty Shades Of Cena. Fuck YES.

He continued to rim and please the big hulk. Anything. Anything you say John. Randy gave zero fucks now. A Centon sex tape would be an instant best seller. Break records.

John climbed off, unable to take it. Do this much longer and his bottoming urges would break free. And that was NOT what he wanted tonight. He wanted to make Randy scream his name on video.

"Fuck me..." whimpered Randy.

"What's the fucking magic word Orton?"

"Fuck me...please..."

"Louder. Imma wanna hear beggin'."

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY CENA DAMNIT!" roared Randy, so much testosterone raging through his body now that he was just about ready to explode. His lust was the most carnal it had ever been. His chest was taut and tender. His cock was solid and weeping. His breath was quick and sharp.

His inner thighs were so sensitive the faintest brush of a hair would probably bring on a huge orgasm.

His asshole was twitching in anticipation.

John climbed off of him.

Randy wriggled back into the doggie position.

"Yeah..." he snarled into the camera, "You just wish you could get what I'm getting.."

He pushed his ass up as high as he could, arching like a true slut. He no longer cared if this went global.

He could feel John teasing his entrance with his barely-lubed cock. Oh JOHN!

He pushed back as John pushed forward.

Randy was not going to be quiet for the camera.

His mouth formed an O of relief and his eyes closed as at LAST he was penetrated. Hard.

"FUCK YES!" he roared.

John smirked.

Yes. Randy was in extra-hungry mode tonight. And he, John, was in extra-Alpha mode. Pissed the fuck off at Stephanie.

He began to fuck Randy like he was a common hustler, snarling through his nose and digging his fingers into those slim hips as he pounded Randy's hungry ass. Randy was cursing and barking his ecstasy to the heavens as he took it like an absolute champ. Oh yes! Make him hurt. Punish him John. He wanted more. MORE! He cried out John's name over and over again.

"I'M...BETTER...oh FUCK YEAH...JUST THERE...BETTER THAN YOUR PLASTIC BELLA WHORE.." Randy screamed, voice dripping with bass and lust.

"You ARE a plastic WHORE..."

John hauled Randy up by his shoulders and then slammed him down flat on his face, pinning him to the bed by his traps and just taking what he damn well wanted, Randy's screams muffled by the duvet and pillows. Fuck yeah. Take it Orton. Fucking take it like a man. John was burning up...his much-needed nut was forcing its way through his body...Randy's hole clenching him so good...yes...oh fuck...c'mon...yeah...fuck yeah...John needed this nut more than he'd ever wanted to in his life...

He roared like a stuck bear as he drove deep into the mass of desperate Orton, his climax tearing through him like a scythe...fuck...oh FUCK...his own roar masking Randy's masculine yet muffled orgasmic scream.

John was completely spent.

He fell atop Randy.

He snatched the phone and tossed it aside.

He pulled out of Randy and fell clumsily onto his back.

Randy ever so slowly climbed up and rolled over too. A large wet patch indicated Randy had come too. Hard.

John;s anger had disappeared. It was now deep inside Randy's ass.

Randy wriggled across, not caring about the obscene sound that just left his body as it betrayed him.

"Johnny.." he breathed...

"Hey," whispered John, "Sorry.."

"What the fuck is there to be sorry about?" whispered Randy, eyes leaking as he peppered the dimpled face with kisses. It was hate and makeup sex rolled into one and he was unusually emotional. This was NOT Randy's usual schtick.

"Love you Johnny," the Viper continued, hugging the hulk close, "Always. Husband of mine."

"I love you too..." hissed John, hating himself.

They shared some deep passionate kisses before John pulled the duvet over their sweaty, soiled bodies.

"So you weren't mad at me.." Randy began, taking John's hand and clasping it. Awwww. He was getting more soft than ever in his old age.

"No...just got a bit...worked up...Steph's promo.."

"She killed it."

"I felt so emasculated Randal."

"She should bury you on TV every week if I get sex like that. Fuck. Johnny the fucking planet shook..."

"I fucked you like a ring rat!"

"I like it rough Johnny. How long you known me?"

"You're supposed to be the big oaf I love despite being the biggest pain in the fucking ass.."

Randy just silenced him with some more kisses.

"Maybe tomorrow you can be the gent..."

"If I haven't torn you in half..." John was making his mind up. Randy's birthday was in a month's time. John knew just the present. If he couldn't propose. He'd do the next best thing. Buy Randy a promise ring. It worked for Rhodes and his little TNA announcer lover after all. Randy had been a lot better behaved since his official screen return. John should give his partner what he wanted. John had another idea. He'd pay a large sum of money to get some photos taken of them. He could buy the snapper's silence easy. And Randy would LOVE that. He'd have a custome phone case made of them. Awwww. Randy's phone case was the official John Cena WWE one after all...

* * *

><p>Mike the Miz emerged from the production office, pulling up his trunks. He was taking his split from Dolph a lot better than he thought. Well he WAS the one to end it. And he hadn't been hanging around. He;d just had a reasonably satisfying no-strings backstage fuck. If he paid them enough, any of the guys here...not just wrestlers...would go gay. Mike was getting his dick fix, they were blowing a nut. He'd turned full-blown ratchet hoochie and taken Dean's mantle over as the locker room slut. He didn't care. Someone had to be the company bike.<p>

ANd the guy he'd just had in that office...mmmmmm. His girlfriend would be SO mad. Hehehehe.

"Sup," came the rasping tones of his new BFF, Corey Graves.

"You were right, he is a great fuck," Mike breathed.

"The ones in relationships always are," Corey smirked.

"We should see if any of them are up for a two for the price of one," giggled Mike, linking his arm in Corey's.

"You know, I'm always up for some 'lesbian' fun sometimes, if neither of us can score a cock," purred Corey.

"I'd like that," simpered Mike, "A lot. You don't need to stick your dick in something to have a good time. Though I have topped before. As have you. Hehehehe."

"Only because it was the only way to get him," Corey said.

"Hi boys!" squealed AJ Lee.

The toxic trio group-hugged.

"I am SO glad you're back," Corey said, "Bringing some damn quality to the hot mess of a divas division."

"As long as Paige and Emma are around, it's salvageable," AJ said, "And Charlotte will only add more quality when she gets called up. I busted Plastic Bella's nose though."

"That's a start, couldn't bust her fake tits next time could you?" Corey snickered.

"I've been given her stupid hippy sister for Smackdown," AJ sighed, "Still I can get a reasonable match out of Eva Marie so I'm sure it won't be a total waste of time."

"Funny how Nikki thinks Nattie and Paige are her friends when they love Madusa who HATES her plastic ass," Mike smirked.

AJ and Corey laughed nastily.

Lana walked by at that moment, her stilettos clacking against the lino.

She nodded at them. They all shot her fake-as-fuck smiles back before Mike burst into catty laughter.

"You didn't?" AJ squeaked.

"He did," Corey said, "And she has NO idea."

"Not much to look at but he was smashing me from the back so I didn't complain," Mike said, shrugging.

"Marks out of ten?" Corey asked.

"8," Mike said, "I had to jerk myself to get off. But I'm the first guy he's nailed so I'll let him off. Oh by the way hunty...any luck with All Red Everything's hubby?"

"Nah," sighed Corey, "Still, there's always a next time. Lay on the compliments, ask him for workout tips...I'll get him."

"Hopefully then that red plastic mess will resign," AJ smirked.

"I'm glad you threw Ziggler under a bus," Corey said to Mike who was cleaning the lenses of his sunglasses on his expensive black coat. He loved this look he had. His ring gear, this coat and his shades. It was SO fancy. He'd wear it out on the town. Only replace trunks with tiny briefs. Easy access and he was proud of his thick, chunky yet silken legs.

He had loved Dolph. But since The Incident...Dolph had shown where his loyalties lay. And they weren't with Mike. And once Mike fell out of love...no comebacks. Had he really loved Dolph? Maybe. Proably as much as he 'loved' Cesaro! He'd just found a good dick for a while. Mike was a slut. And damn proud. Who cared if he'd lost the years of Dolph's friendship with it? Corey had his back now. As did AJ. And they were legit indie wrestlers too.

"Too right," AJ put it, "How fucking dare he shade my husband on TV!"

"I know right. I used to respect him until he went there," spat Corey, "Mike, the bigger question is, hunty...now you're single. You gonna finally get Alex Riley in your bed? Him getting all angry with Owens at NXT tapings had me so fucking moist."

"It's not 2010 anymore," giggled AJ, "A-Ry's irrelevant and that feud even more so."

"So? Lexie is still HOT as fuck and I would climb that body all fucking night," Mike sighed, "I've always wanted him in my bed. He can't resist me that much longer...I am such a good fuck. I'll be the best asspussy he's ever had. I thank Bourne slash Sydal for one thing. Turning Lexie into a full time top."

"If he's any good can I have a go?" Corey grinned.

"Course you can hunty, sharing is caring," giggled Mike, placing arms on the shoulders of both his new BFFs. They were the like the anti-Plastics. And it was fucking awesome. Watch out Rhodes. There was a new clique in town.

* * *

><p>The weather had slightly improved for Smackdown and Main Event tapings. Wade Barrett was just signing in from a gym workout.<p>

He offered his arm to Finn Balor, who had accompanied him to the tapings. He knew Finn was risking his job by constantly going on the road without working house shows or dark matches but the cute Irishman knew Triple H had his back whatever happened. And he was due to go to Ohio for some NXT shows this week. Word back at the Performance Center was that Cesaro was going to be working some of them. Oh Finn HOPED he'd get the big Swiss. Hehehe.

He nuzzled Wade as the big British Intercontinental Champion sauntered down the corridors towards the locker rooms.

"Is SHE gonna be here?" he asked.

Alicia Fox had been at Raw for the mocking-of-Miz backstage segment. Paige and Cody had worked overtime to keep Finn from ripping her hair out. He was a possessive little spitfire. He did not appreciate Wade being used as a Total Divas prop. At all.

"Fergal..." sighed Wade.

"You could have told me about her before the bloody episode aired," pouted Finn.

"What about the girls you've shagged? Am I jealous of them?" Wade challenged.

"No...but...she..."

"Ssssh..." Wade kissed him to try and placate him, "It's ancient history love."

"As long as that's all it ever will be," Finn murmured, "Or your bollocks will come off." He finished under his breath fiercely. Woe betide ANYONE who cheated on Finn. Bloody retribution was to follow.

Wade heard and gulped. He did love the cute Irishman. But Finn's intensity was sometimes a little overwhelming.

"OH HEYYY!" came a girlish voice. Just leaving the door marked 'female talent'; was the petite magenta-haired figure of NXT Women's Champion, Sasha Banks. Finn's female BFF AKA his fag-hag.

Wade smirked. At least that'll keep Finn out of trouble for a bit.

"SASHA!"

Big hugs.

"Whatcha doing here?" giggled the adorable Irishman.

"Dark match. Against Natalya of all people," Sasha said, "Thought I'd surprise you. Oh hey Wade, looking on point today."

Wade nodded and smirked.

"I promise I'll give him back before the show goes off air," giggled Sasha, "C'mon! I want my lunch."

She hauled him towards Catering and Wade, shaking his head, chuckling, entered the door marked 'Male Talent'.

"Is Generico back yet?" FInn asked.

"Yes he is, he's sending lots of love," Sasha replied, "I have a huge pot of tea to spill."

"Oooh! Tell all the girls...where are they?"

They scanned Catering for the Plastics table.

Paige and Summer were so easy to spot.

So was Cody. In his full costume of course.

And completing the line up was Axel.

Finn hauled Sasha over.

"HEY!" he called out.

"Sasha!" Paige and Summer both leapt out their seats to hug her before ushering them both into seats.

"What you still doing on the road?" Curtis asked.

"He can't prise himself off Barrett's dick?" Cody chimed in.

"Behave!" scolded Paige.

"He's not lying," smirked Finn, "Guess who had sex at the gym?"

"Oh jesus..." Curtis facepalmed.

"Who missed his flight because he wanted morning sex?" Paige was on full 'mum' form today, wagging her black nail-varnished finger at Curtis who looked sheepish.

"Yes so CAN IT, bitch," Cody teased.

Summer just shook her head, smiling. Her low-cut blue dress was chosen specifically for the reason that Paige kept shooting furtive glances at her when she thought the boys weren't looking.

"So Sasha, you were saying you had some tea to spill," Finn said.

"Oooh..." Cody shuffled up closer to Sasha, as did Paige. Summer and Curtis leaned forward.

"I feel mean," Sasha said, "He should probably tell you himself Finny."

"Who?" Finn was bouncing in his seat. You wouldn't think he was the second oldest at 33 on this table.

"Hideo."

"Cut to the good stuff Boss, who's he been riding?" Cody chimed in.

"Was it that obvious?" sighed Sasha.

"Girl. He has a white iPhone," Cody said triumphantly.

"I'm confused..." Sasha said.

FInn, Cody and Curtis all held up their phones. White iPhones. Cody had a gold one.

Paige giggled.

"Allow me," she said, "Gayboys with black iPhones are tops. White or gold iPhones are bottoms."

"Gold means power bottom," Cody grinned, "And cos it's my color."

"Is that even a thing?" Sasha sighed, "I thought it was a tumblr joke."

"I knew Hideo liked boys," FInn giggled, "He denies it but he never stopped asking me about Stuart's bed game. Awwwww...I would."

"Me too," Curtis said, "I haven't been of the Asian persuasion for a while..."

"Back up you thirsty hobags," Cody sassed, "Let the Boss speak."

Sasha was grinning as she tossed back her hair.

"Well, I'm not sure but I've caught him arriving with two different guys and he's sorta run away like he doesn't want to be seen with them.." she said.

"Who? For the love of God..." Finn was on the edge of his seat, "He's my friend, Merc! I knew him first! I should be the one to know the juicy deets."

"Excuse me but as mother of this group I deserve to know," Paige smirked.

"Ladies, ladies," Summer giggled, "Calm your tits and let Sasha finish."

"Well firstly, after TakeoveRival, the day after that is, he arrived with Baron," Sasha whispered.

"Yaaaasssss..." Finn grinned, "One in the eye for Rat Skank. I hope Corbin wore ten condoms though after dipping it in that slag."

"Who was the other one?" asked Paige.

"Now this is steaming hot tea," Sasha said, "As in, yesterday. Tyler."

"Huh?!" Both Cody and Finn said in unison.

"I called that," Paige said triumphantly, "The sassy tweets. Tyler's hung in the front and stacked in the back. Plus I never bought him and CJ's relationship...I think it was just two good mates who got pissed one night and shagged. CJ's a hippie, Tyler's not."

"Really girl? Tyler's been doing the house shows?" Summer put in.

"Tyler IS vers, Generico told me," grinned Finn, "Actually I can totally see him and Hideo being a couple. A bloody hot couple too."

"DOn't go running your mouth," Sasha scolded, "Otherwise I'll get into trouble and so will you. They don't know I know."

Finn had his phone out and was opening Facetime. He HAD to tell Sami. Immediately. While the tea was still hot.

Sami answered.

He was outside in Montreal and it looked snowy and beautiful. A cute woolly beanie hat was perched on his red hair. Was weird seeing him sans-flatcap.

"Oh hey Fergal," he grinned, "Whatcha doing?"

Finn waved at the phone.

"Just chilling at Smackdown tapings, look who's here.."

"Heyy.." Sasha waved too.

"Enjoying your holiday Samuel?" piped up Paige, leaning around to get into shot.

"Sated your thirst yet Saraya?" hit back Sami, "I see you. All those matches with Summer."

"We have another today," Summer added loudly.

"Well keep your hands to yourself girls. The Divas have been given the chance they deserve. Don't you go ruining it by fucking in the ring," Sami smirked.

Paige flipped him off as the boys laughed.

"Sasha has just spilled some amazing tea," Finn said, "You HAVE to know it."

"Ooooh...I'm listening," Sami grinned, "Has Rat Skank been fired yet?"

"Sadly no."

"Has Rat Skank finally prolapsed?"

Nauseous expressions on everyone's faces. Oh Sami. The time off and title loss hadn't waned his sass.

"It's good tea!" Sasha said, "Freshly brewed. Concerning our other top guy. Finny's friend."

"Hideo?"

"Yup," Finn grinned, "He's one of us Generico! He likes lads."

"Well when I saw him post that sexy selfie with his white iPhone my gaydar hit the redline," Sami smirked, "Who's been smashing that hot ass?"

"You don't know he's a bottom..." Summer sighed.

Sami rolled his eyes.

"Tell Summer the iPhone code?" he deadpanned.

"We already did," sighed Finn, "Sasha didn't know it. Can you believe Dat?"

"More than Reigns' promo skills...ooh no he didn't,"giggled Sami, "So Fergal. Tell all."

"Well," Finn said, "Sasha saw him get out of Corbin's car..."

"WHAT?!" cried Sami, before looking over his shoulder in case any passers-by saw him, "But Aiden..."

"He's better off without Aiden, someone less high maintenance," Sasha said, "But there's more...yesterday...please don't go spilling this one...I saw him arrive with Tyler. And they made out in the car."

"WHAT? But CJ? Tyler...what a dirty cheat..hey Cody you're quiet...what do you think?"

"I do not approve," Cody said, shaking his painted head, "I don't see why they're so happy. I thought Breeze and Parker made a nice couple. I don't like cheats."

"Sssh.." Paige gave Cody a reproachful look.

"I need a little chat with both of them," Sami said.

"No...I said don't tell..." Sasha pleaded.

"Anyhoo," Sami said, "It's cute that Hideo's getting action but there's plenty of other hotties out there."

"Maybe he likes Tyler?" Finn shrugged, "Can't help who you fall for."

"No you can't, by the way Fergal, Claudio's gonna be working the Cleveland show. Got the memo today."

"Oh is he now?" Finn's eyes flashed with just a touch of malice and his lip curled.

"Don't start any drama," Sami said.

"Would I do that? See ya later Generico." He waved at the phone before hanging up.

"Don't be a naughty boy," Paige wagged her finger at him, "We've got enough to contend with now little Miss Bitchface is back chucking her weight around...we don't want anyone else on our backs."

"Fox isn't working today is she?" FInn cracked his knuckles.

"She's here but she's not got a match.." Paige said, "Please don't. It was ancient history and she hated doing that episode."

"C'mon Finny, no weave snatching," Sasha said, "Concentrate on how cute it is that Hideo's getting some love."

"Stealing CJ Parker's boyfriend you mean?" Cody cut in, "Nattie hangs out with Breeze a lot. Imma go ask her to dish some dirt."

He got to his feet.

"What have I started?" sighed Sasha.

"Little Cody likes to occupy his time when Munchkin's far away," Paige explained, "Just let him do his thing."

"Munchkin?" Sasha looked confused.

"Mathews," Curtis added.

"Oh...right...actually I'll go with him, Nattie's my opponent so I need to go over spots," Sasha said, "Cody? Wait!"

She caught up with the ravenette as he padded out of Catering.

"I'm not angry with you," Cody said, "I'm angry at blatant cheating on Breeze's part. I hate sluts and cheaters, Sasha. Much as I respect Itami. He can only just speak English and Breeze is using him to get some kicks."

"You can't be everyone's guardian angel," Sasha said.

"I want to be," Cody sighed, "Nice people in the biz deserve happiness. Pro Wrestling is full of users and backstabbers. I used to think Big Fat Mess was a good friend. Turns out he helped get Joshy fired."

"Who's Big Fat Mess? Sorry the nicknames have lost me.."

"Miz."

"Ah. I don't like him. He's such an attention whore."

"He's a whore full stop. He's had Joshy, Wade, CesarHo, Swagger, Ziggler...and probably more besides. And he's so blatant about it. Dean was a whore but it's because he was insecure and just mixed with the wrong crowd."

"Why is that different? Maybe Miz has low self esteem?"

"I doubt it. He thinks he's God's gift to the industry cos he was on a reality show, was WWE Champ and bagged a hot wife. And BIG DEAL, he got hazed a bit. I did in OVW cos of my last name. I don't act like I've been to war. I mostly hate him for how he treated Joshy though."

"He's besties with Corey now. They tweet each other all the time."

"Scum attracts scum. There's Nattie. And UGH CesarHo."

"Hi Nattie," Sasha raised her voice, "Want to go through some spots?"

"Sure," the blonde girl replied, "If you don't mind TJ and Cesaro being around..oh hi Codes."

Cody waved adorably at her.

"No time for small talk Nattie," he said, "Breeze. Has he mentioned his relationship with Parker at all?"

"Sometimes," Nattie said confused, "Why?"

"Er..." Sasha said hurriedly, "Parker was acting funny that's all.."

"I hope this isn't some high school game," Nattie said, "But yes. Tyler has someone else. A side piece. I don't agree with that but it's not my place."

Cody bit his tongue. Nattie did have a way of talking that could make one feel guilty. Maybe it was the long wrestling heritage that shone from her. She was a figure who commanded respect.

"Is this more gossip? You should publish a newsletter man," Tyson grinned, "I can't keep up."

"Dean and I were thinking about starting our own dirtsheet," Cody giggled naughtily, "Be an interesting read. Like when superstars lust after married men."

Awkward laughter.

Cesaro was fuming. That little painted, catsuited punk needed a good kicking. Such a shady bitch. The Swiss HATED that Balor was here too. His life was officially hell at the moment. And Tyson looked DAMN HOT in that tight grey hoodie. Dat ass...

"You're a real one," laughed Nattie, patting Cody on his shaved head, "Maybe we can do cocktails and Brie Mode one night this week."

"I'd like that," Cody smiled, "Feel free to invite TJ. Get him in on the gossip. hehehehe."

"I'm fine...thanks man," Tyson grinned.

"We gonna go do spots then Sasha?" Nattie said.

"Take TJ with you," Cody said, "Miz will be on the prowl."

"But isn't he dating Ziggler?" Tyson asked.

"Get with the times TJ," sassed Cody, "They broke up like over a week ago. He's BFF with CrayJ and Corey. Just keep your dick well protected. Wear ten cups if you have to. After all, he had JJ Bella...ooooopssie."

"WHAT?" gasped Nattie.

"Zit's true," put iN Cesaro.

"Wait you knew about that? Do Nicole and Brianna know?!" Nattie cried.

"Paige told me," Cesaro said, "And I used to date Miz remember? Nothing surprises me about him."

"Man that's fucked up," Tyson remarked, "Can't gay guys settle down at all? What's the point of fighting for gay marriage when most of them just screw anything in pants?"

Cody put his arm around Tyson much like he did to interviewers.

"Tyson...TJ...Kidd...Teddy...hehe," he said, "I have been thinking that for years. I might have been around the block a few hundred times. I can proudly say that every man who's had the privilege of being inside this booty has been at least out the closet."

As far as he knew. Some of his past conquests might have been married. Cody had never been one for post-fuck conversations in his slutty days.

Tyson wriggled away, uncomfortable.

"Quit that," he huffed, dusting his shoulder down, "You're married."

"Bearded."

"Whatever. You don't have to go touching everyone."

"TJ, TJ," Cody sighed, "You're a legit awesome worker. With killer cum gutters. But I am not, and never will be, interested in you. You're quite safe. And anyway. Why would you downgrade to me when you have a beautiful wife."

"Smarm," snarked Cesaro.

"Good save," Nattie laughed, "Loosen up TJ, how long have you known Codes? He's a law unto himself."

"What the hell are cum gutters...oh scratch that I don't want to know," groaned Tyson as Cody laughed his eerie high-pitched Stardust laugh.

"Hiplines, TJ," Nattie explained, "I know the gay lingo."

"It's weird Nat," complained Tyson.

"C'mon Sasha," NAttie said, ushering the young NXT Women's Champion forward, "Laters Codes. Let me know what's good for Brie Mode night."

"Will do..." Cody waved cutely before standing in front of Cesaro, folding his suited arms.

"Out my way," barked the Swiss.

"No. He is a married man and you're not getting any of that," snarled Cody.

"It is none of your business."

"It is because Nattie is a friend. You are not wrecking a solid marriage to blow your forbidden fruit load. Watch some married guy Xtube videos or something."

"Who are you anyway?" Cesaro hissed, getting in his face, "Vot gives you ze say on vot others do with their bodies?! How's your vyfe getting on?"

"How's Sheamus?" shot back Cody.

"I vill hurt you.."

"Try it."

"Problem Codes?" came the Irish burr of Finn.

Oh GREAT. Just when Cesaro thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Yes. Thirsty bitches," Cody snarled.

"Go back to NXT you little shit-stirring prick," spat Cesaro.

"Not very nice Castignioli," Finn sneered, "I'm just helping out my friend whom you seem to have an issue with?"

He too, got in the big Swiss' face.

"You two little bitches haff nothing better to do than act like school children. Sad," Cesaro spat.

"Oh snap. That's the most over guy in this company probably you just dragged," Cody crossed his arms, "And we don't like people who show no respect. You could only wish to be as over as Finn."

"Yeah. The boss dragged your basic hairy arse on Stone Cold's podcast," Finn added, "That had to have hurt."

"And yet Triple H praised Finn when he did Stone Cold's cast," Cody had his arm around his Irish friend, "Poor Cesaro."

"Who has gold at the moment?" Cesaro hoisted up his title.

"Meh, I've held that a few times, it's OK I guess," Cody sneered, "If the rest of your career has sucked up until now that is."

Finn snorted maliciously.

"Plus, getting dumped by a piece of trash like Miz...talk about an ego blow," he smirked.

Cesaro was finding it harder and harder to not be intimidated by them. He thought they were just high school cheerleaders in muscular male wrestler bodies. He didn't give a fuck about Balor's illustrious career in Japan or about Cody's last name. But they were really starting to get under his skin.

"Buried by Vince, dumped by Miz, you can't sink much lower," Cody hissed, exchanging a truly catty stank-face with Finn.

"If it was me I'd beg to be released," the Irishman added.

Cesaro's eyes stung. He was the fucking strongest man in this company! He could break both of these nasty little bitches single handed! Why wasn't he kicking both their smug little faces in?!

"And he can't even be bothered to shave his bussy," Cody walked behind Cesaro, snapping the big Swiss' trunks against his waist, "Sheamus must enjoy flossing with ass hair and cling-ons."

"Ick. But hey, whatever floats ya boat and all that," Finn finished, "See you in Cleveland Cesar-Ho."

"Have fun jobbing sweetie," Cody blew a kiss at him before he and FInn walked away laughing nastily, pleased with their handiwork.

As soon as the bullies were out of earshot, Cesaro snapped.

Letting out a furious roar of rage, he began to kick ten tonnes of shit out of the nearest wires box, cursing in a combo of French, German and English, letting out all his pent-up frustration. How fucking dare they pick on him! He had been well and truly humiliated. And he also knew that both of them were untouchable and it made it hurt all the more. Finn was protected by his popularity and Triple H. Cody's dad and brother both worked behind the scenes actively as well as in Goldust's case, on camera too.

He sank to the floor and began to sob hoarsely.

"Stephen..." he mumbled in anguish.

"What's the matter man?" came a very SOuthern accent.

Cesaro looked up, red-eyed at the short goatee'd figure of Jamie Noble. Well anyone to talk to who wasn't a fucking Plastic right now. He swore they seemed to run the show these days. Everywhere you looked, there was a Plastic. Or one of their hangers-on. ANd Jamie was also a road agent.

"Nothing," mumbled the Swiss, getting to his feet.

"You look pretty shook up," Jamie remarked.

Should Cesaro tell someone? On one hand it was good to talk. But on the other, he didn't want to be thought of as a sissy. Especially with HIS size and strength.

But right now, without Cena to have his back, Cesaro didn't give a fuck. He couldn't tell Tyson because the reason Cody and Finn picked on him was because of his lust for the Canadian.

"Let me get ya some water," Jamie said, "You can';t work a show in this state man. Is it bad news from home?"

Cesaro shook his head as the short suited man went to grab a water bottle. When Jamie returned the Swiss took it and gulped needily.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" asked Jamie.

"Spread zis and I'm going to Talent Relations," snarled Cesaro, "But...did you know Balor is here ven he shouldn't be?"

"I heard but can't see a problem - the guy is employed by WWE," Jamie shrugged.

Cesaro realised what a baby he must sound like. 'Mr Noble, help me, the NXT stars are being meanies'! Pathetic.

Jamie could see the problem written all over Cesaro's face. He'd seen plenty of backstage politics in his time. And the effects of said politics.

"Listen, I know it';s shit what the boss said but you're doing OK...you're pretty over and you've got gold," he said.

"Vye does Rhodes think he can go round running his mouth?! Anyone else acts like zat zey get fired!" erupted the Swiss.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"You can't seriously be letting the Plastics get to you? High school kids games! Ignore them! You're a big enough guy. If you don't stand up to them they will make complete mincemeat of you and it's RIP career. Ask Joey. He made their stupid Mean Girls Slam Book they used to have! We can always hold Wrestlers' Court if ya want."

"No...don't vant a big deal...or McMahon finding out," Cesaro hissed.

"I'm just saying as a long-term employee," Jamie assured him, "Rhodes and his cronies have run the locker room for years, pretty much since the kid debuted. Nothing we can do about it, they always get their way because he knows the biz inside and out, and he knows the right ears to whisper in. It's either man up or resign, man. They'll find a new target soon. I wouldn't cut yourself about it."

He rubbed the thick shoulders as a small means of sympathy.

Cesaro gave him a small smile. Well this could have been worse. Jamie was a decent guy. Not to mention cute.

No Cesaro. Don';t even go there.

But hey, he told himself. A distraction would be perfect.

If the Plastics got wind of THAT then he'd be nailed to the cross for good. But actually...fuck them. Give them something to bitch about. Not like they had anything better to do. Sad fucks. He leaned down towards Jamie who looked taken aback.

"Whatya doing?!"

"Ssssh..." purred the Swiss, seductively and gently pressed his lips to the former cruiserweight's.

Jamie didn't know what the hell to do but something made him kiss Cesaro back. He'd never messed with guys before but he'd seen enough gay shenanigans backstage to fill a book. And damn Cesaro was a hypnotically good kisser. And his cologne smelled good.

Cesaro lifted the small man onto the wires box and continued to make out with him. He was angry and missed Sheamus. But why was he fucking kissing a veteran like Noble who wasn't even fucking GAY?! All the testosterone in the air backstage made everyone go crazy. No wonder so much cheating and debauchery went on here. What happens on the road, stays on the road, right? And Cesaro just wanted some attention.

Hey. At least Jamie was avaiable. Unlike Tyson. And wasn't an ex of Ambrose or Miz.

"Damn," gasped Jamie as the Swiss broke the kisses at last. He was hard. After being made out with by a fucking GUY. This was wild.

"You're a very good kisser," Cesaro purred, "And I see you like it."

"Dunno, probably just frustrated," Jamie tried to laugh it off.

"Vant to come back to my hotel after the show?" asked Cesaro, "I can show you a good time. And I won't tell anyone."

Jamie had a very cute butt under those suit pants.

Cesaro remembered watching his matches. He was damn good in the squared circle.

"Just kiss me again man," Jamie whimpered, all these new feelings exploding inside him.

Cesaro chuckled and began to make out with him once more.

Further down the corridor, Natalya froze.

"What the...!" She gasped.

"What's the matter Nat?" Tyson paused to.

"Look!" She pointed to Cesaro and the noticeably-shorter one half of J&J Security making out.

Tyson's jaw hit the floor.

"Jesus...this company is getting more fucked up by the day!" he cried, "Seriously?! Why is the whole fucking world going GAY?!"

"We should go Teej," Nattie sighed, "We shouldn't be spying."

"That's our tag partner Nat!" Tyson cried, "I'm gonna stop this. Jesus..."

He stomped towards Cesaro and Jamie who were getting quite heated, the shorter man grinding against the big Swiss stud.

Tyson cleared his throat.

They flew apart.

Jamie went scarlet.

Cesaro's expression was priceless.

It was half annoyed, half horrified. Of all the people to fucking see them...! Someone had put a curse on him, he was sure. Today was just going from bad to worse.

"Sorry man, was I interrupting?" snarked Tyson.

"IgottafindMercury," garbled Jamie, sprinting away, tucking his white shirt back into his suit trousers.

"TJ...I can explain," Cesaro spluttered.

"Listen man," Tyson raised his hands, "I don't care who you like to fuck. Just don't jeopardise our push...wait a minute? Is that why we have the belts?! Because you've been fucking Noble on the side?"

He was incensed.

"No! It just happened...he came to talk to me..."

"And you decided to stick your tongue down his throat?!"

"No..."

Cesaro didn't care. His bad luck capacity had been stuffed to breaking point and he'd just lost the will tos ave face now.

"I had a run in with Rhodes and zen Balor came and stuck the knife in," he admitted, "Zey were fucking cunts, TJ."

"C'mon man," Tyson said, "You're better than that petty schoolyard shit. You could break both of them in half."

"Zey were being really nasty. Wouldn't let me speak. And then Jamie came by and I just...dunno why I did it. But it took my mind off of...stuff for a bit."

"Listen man I know you must miss Sheamus but don't muck about," Tyson said, "We've worked our asses off for these titles. Let's not ruin it over some cheap backstage sex. Just keep away from The Plastics. I can't keep Nat away but they'll know if they fuck with her, the entire Hart family will be after their blood."

"I don';t get vye fucking Balor is even HERE," erupted Cesaro, "Just because he's so fucking insecure he thinks Vade will go porking Alicia behind his back or something. He's a bunny boiler."

"Just rise above it man," Tyson went on, "You're working him when NXT are in Ohio later in the week, right? Just work stiff on his ass. Make him bump a bit harder. Teach him a lesson that way."

"Can;t, he'll only go snitching to Triple H," Cesaro huffed.

Tyson shook his head. It really was like grade school backstage sometimes. He was so much better off out of the toxic gossip loop. He wasn't keen on Nattie being pally with the Queen Bees Paige and Cody plus all their cronies like Summer, Emma, Ambrose and Axel but he wasn't about to tell his wife who she couldn't and could be friends with.

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki Bella, Paige and AJ had just gotten backstage after a lengthy match.<p>

"So proud of you Brizee," Nikki hugged her sister.

"Thanks Coco," Brie replied.

AJ yawned mockingly.

"I carried you Hippie Bella," she deadpanned, "But then neither of you were blessed with brains really."

"Haven't you got something more important to do your Majesty? Like go and admire yourself in a mirror?" Paige snarked.

"Oh Paige, we could be friends if you didn't sell out to team Total Bimbo," AJ sneered, "Still. I'll let you off as talent cannot be sexually transmitted. Funny how it took me to get you this extra time Bellas, so I expect at least a thank you. It is an honour for you to even set foot in the same ring as me."

Nikki and Brie both curtseyed sarcastically, as did Paige.

"ANyway," AJ went on, "You're all just props, making way for my Mania match with Stephanie which really, is the only things real wrestling fans want to see. They never cared for you Brie, you got no reaction - it was all for Boss Lady."

Brie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Nicole, haven't we got something more interesting to do? Like watch some paint try?" she snarked.

"Sure," her twin replied, following her away, making sure to hit AJ with her immaculately-set ponytail as they left.

"Do you like the sound of your own voice or something?" Paige remarked to AJ.

"Have you dumped that bloodsucking Big Bird yet?" AJ replied, not even looking at her.

"You used to be nice..." Paige sighed. She was TRYING to not let the little bully get to her. She didn't know that Cody and Finn had acted ten times worse than AJ towards Cesaro yet.

"Nice girls finish last Paige," AJ said, "I'd respect you more if you just cut ties with your little queer club and airheaded plastic mannequins, oh and the Total Divas too. You're supposed to be from this great wrestling family. I expected more from you."

"You can't tell me who I can and can';t be friends with you smug little cow," snarled Paige.

"You love me really PAige," smirked AJ, enjoying herself enormously, "C'mon. Just give in and let's be friends. We could run this division, kick ass and take names."

"No thanks. I came here to live my dream not ride my crybaby husband's coat-tails, steal my idol's man and generally role-play Libby Chessler from Sabrina the Teenage Witch at work," Paige was turning on her heel, tossing back her straight, raven locks, having had enough of the irritating little girl for today.

She stomped back into Catering, where just Finn and Cody remained - Curtis was recording his video segment, whilst Summer too, was recording hers.

"Hey cuties, whatcha doing?" she sank into a seat.

"Just discussing Gotham and how frustrating it is," Cody explained.

"Where's Sasha?" asked Paige.

"Hanging out with Nattie," Finn said.

"OK, spill," Paige said. She'd been picking up the vibes from her boys. GUilt was written all over their cute little faces.

"Nothing to spill," Cody avoided her eyes.

Finn took Cody's wrist.

"We can't lie to her," he sighed.

"But he deserved it, trying to split up Nattie's marriage!" spluttered Cody.

"What have you boys been doing? Out with it before I put both of you in PTOs!"

"We might have gone a bit too Heathers on Cesaro's ungroomed ass," Cody mumbled.

"It was funny though, did you see his face? He shat a load in his knickers! Oh it was hilarious!" giggled Finn.

"Oh boys..." Paige sighed, "I'm sure Nattie would appreciate you defending the sancitity of her marriage but don't make trouble...please..not with Her Royal Shortness running her big trap.."

"Speaking of CrayJ, Brie SLAYED her no-good skinny bitch ass," Cody said, "DeeBee should be real proud of his wife. Oh I get to attack him."

"And did you get any tea on Tyler?" Paige asked.

"Oooh. Yes," Cody said excitedly, "Nattie knew. Said she doesn't agree with it but it's not her business."

"Take her advice gurl," Finn said, his accent making the 'gurl' sound so cute, "If he's happier with Hideo than dreadlocks, then it's his business. C'mon, Hideo's straight-up gorge. If you were single and a top...you would..."

"Anyone would think you fancied him yourself! Whatever would Wade say?" teased Paige.

"Please. Find a better top than my wonderful and perfect Manc and I'll give up wrestling for good," Finn sighed, eyes sparkling at the mere thought of Wade, "Anyhoo...I can't wait to make Basicaro suffer legitimately in Ohio. He will wish he'd never met me. And he'll wish he never decided to use Sami as a fleshlight substitute. I hope he douched his hole good and proper after that. Ick."

"Some body hair is hot, Joshy hasn't waxed in almost a year," Cody said, "He shaves his hole, obviously. Anyhoo...hehehe...Sami's got hair."

"Not on his arse," FInn said.

"You know way too much," Paige sighed.

Buzz Buzz.

Finn checked his phone.

**_From: El Generico_**

_Fergal Devitt I need a word with you *angry emoji*._

Tappity tap tap tap tap.

**_To: El Generico_**

_Why? Is Hideo mad at me *monkey with hands over mouth emoji* *wink emoji*_

His phone started ringing. Not a Facetime request.

"Hey..." Finn had a naughty little smile on his face.

"Fergal. What have you been doing? I've just seen Claudio's twitter. He's thrown some pretty big shade at you. And Coddles. What's gone down?"

"What's the basic Swiss gorilla been saying?" sighed Finn, a major stank-face now going on.

"Firstly we had _'You can't hide a toxic bitch with body paint' _and then '_Funny how Prince equals asshole in wrestling'_. Don't go looking for the tweets Fergal, he deleted them."

Finn was too busy snorting at Cesaro's pathetic attempts at shade.

"What did he say? Screenshots or it didn't happen?"

"I did. Fergal, I know what Claudio did to me was cunty, but it's the past. Don't go wrecking your career. He's not worth it. You're better than that. So is Coddles."

"I miss you," pouted Finn, "I have Sasha but I miss my bestie."

Cody was served SO MANY him and Josh teas at that moment that he was knocked for six. Paige patted Finn on the head.

"I'll be back for the Ohio shows and we can go slay together," Sami said, "Obviously Ben and I need plenty of catchup. Speaking of which, is he behaving himself. He won't tell me if he hasn't so I'll ask you."

"Nope. Chilled and his cool self," Finn said, "And I swear on my mammy's life about it. It's been me, him, Enzo and Cass. Enzo has gotten the most ridiculous beard though. I swear he and Big Cass are shagging. I've been trying to catch them out but so far like nada. Oh by the way Saraya and Summer had a very sexy match on Main Event. Hehehehehe."

Paige thumped the cheeky little devil's arm.

"I hope you scalped her for being a thirsty mess...and if you haven't, more fun for me when I get back," Sami giggled, "Anyhoo, just be a good boy whilst you're playing with the big kids Fergal, or I'll have to give you a spanking when I get back. I might have to tell Barrett to hide the lube if you get too bitchy. Hehehehe. Love ya and see ya soon."

"Laters Generico..mwah."

He hung up.

Buzz buzz.

Sami had sent the screengrabs of Cesaro's tweets.

_** WWECesaro **__You can't polish a turd with body paint *nail varnishing emojis*_

_** WWECesaro**__ Funny how Prince = asshole in wrestling #justsaying_

Finn snorted. Oh please. He'd been called worse by the Performance Center trainers!

He showed Cody.

"Aww bless him he tries," Cody smirked.

"We'll show that basic bitch how shading is truly done," Finn giggled.

"Boys..." Paige warned them, "Don't make me confiscate your phones!"

_** wwebalor **__The boss hates you, the office bike dumped you & you could plait your arse hair. #GiveItUpBasicBitch_

_** StardustWWE **__tOugh wHeN vAlEt Is MoRe OvEr ThAn U #STardustStumper*eye emoji* *nail paint emojis*_

Paige saw their tweets flash up. Finn's to her was the most shady. She thought Cody, the self-proclaimed shade queen, could do better than that.

"Little Cody must be losing his touch," she remarked, "Valet is more over? You could be talking about Rusev."

"That's cos it's Stardust's twitter," Cody said, "Starboy is too busy getting the Attitude out to worry about basic bitches."

He tapped a tweet on his personal non-affiliated account:

_My workout tweets may be smug. But at least the boss likes me. Why are you so obsessed with me? Ass envy maybe? Tip. It's called Veet. *nail paint emoji* *girl raising hand emoji*_

"Meow," Paige observed, "OK...you win. Now are you gonna be good boys?"

"We might be."

Two cheeky grins.

* * *

><p>Cesaro was laying on his bed in his hotel room, wearing just a pair of sweatpants. He'd blocked Finn and Cody on Twitter so at least he was safe there from their bullying. What right did either of them have to get all up in his business? Finn was pathetic -trying to get in with the 'in crowd' rather than just let his undeniable talent get him backstage respect. The Irishman had had a grudge against Cesaro for ages anyway just because the Swiss wasn't keen on Wade. Sad.<p>

And well, Cody just liked to seek out his targets at random and relentlessly pick on them. Cesaro was just the current flavour of the month. COdy was using supposed friendship with Natalya as justification for his bullying. Next month it'll probably be someone else. Maybe an Uso or something.

Cesaro wondered maybe it was worth making peace with Mike? No. He was down not desperate.

And anyway.

He was expecting company.

A bit of casual sex with a coworker might do the trick.

He could have called Sheamus and told him about the crap he was being dealt. But he couldn';t. Because obviously it all stemmed from his obvious lust for Tyson Kidd. Which he still harboured. But hey. Jamie Noble was cute. Still in good shape. Cesaro actually had some photos of Jamie on his iPad, from when Jamie was still wrestling. He had a really hot ass.

Cesaro wanted to fuck it really bad.

Show Jamie the pleasures of man-man love.

Go back to his chic Euro stud persona. Guys lapped that shit up. He was done being nice.

Sheamus.

Sheamus who?

How you get them...was indeed how you lost them.

A knock at his door. Cesaro refreshed his expensive cologne and padded over to answer it.

Jamie looked nervous. Still in his sharp little suit.

"Hallo...come on in," Cesaro shot him his winning smile.

"Hey.," mumbled Jamie, not knowing quite where he was going with this. Was this a dinner date? A quick wham-bam and then he was kicked out into the night? Jamie had never been with another man before. But those fierce manly kisses had awoken curiosity that just wouldn't leave.

"How are you?" asked the Swiss, perching on the bed.

"Fine. You?"

"Let's just forget ze small talk," purred Cesaro, pulling Jamie to him and gently pressing their lips together.

Jamie was kissing back. Well so far not scary.

Cesaro was a seriously strong guy though.

He could break Jamie in half.

But the small man found that more of a turnon.

Cesaro gently loosened Jamie's tie and whipped it off before unbuttoning his white shirt...mmm...Jamie still worked out. Nice solid little body. He was an underrated bit of eye-candy because he was just a suited stooge on TV. He began to kiss Jamie's neck and the small man moaned and mewled at the new sensations.

Cesaro gently placed Jamie onto his back, helping him out of his shirt and kissing down that solid little torso.

"Fuck man..." moaned Jamie, "Feels so good..."

"Only thing that truly turns another gentleman on...is another gentleman," Cesaro purred, accent heavier than ever.

Jamie whimpered some more.

SO far that was fucking true. He'd never been worshipped like this.

Cesaro unbuckled the black belt and gently began to open the crisp black trousers, pulling the zipper down.

Jamie was wearing fitted, if dull, black boxers. Ahh well. A nice looking bulge. And well-toned, developed legs. Just like in his in-ring days. Cesaro whipped them down.

"Am I going too fast?" he purred.

Jamie shook his head. If he slowed down he';d get cold feet. He'd gotten this far.

Cesaro removed Jamie's suit pants, socks and shoes before gently stroking Jamie's bulging boxers. Jamie mewled softly. Wow...this felt...nice.

"Want to play vith me?" purred the Swiss, laying next to him.

Jamie nodded, unsure what to do. He planted a few kisses down Cesaro's ripped pecs and abs before roughly yanking his sweatpants down. Cesaro was wearing black briefs. Fuck his dick looked huge in these...

"Vye don't you take zem off," purred the Swiss, "Vith your teeth?"

Man.

Jamie was more turned on than ever. He bit into the waistband and slowly pulled them down those longe, hairy, muscular and powerful legs. Oh fuck Cesaro was hung. Clumsily, he removed the briefs so the Swiss was fully naked.

"Jerk me off," instructed Cesaro.

Jamie did so.

"Suck my dick," Cesaro ordered.

"I've never..."

"Try it.."

Nervously, Jamie did so. Fuck...but actually...easier than he thought. Cesaro was moaning anyway. Fuck.

He removed the Swiss from his mouth.

"How about I please you," Cesaro said.

Jamie lay next to him as the Swiss got to work, lightly whipping off Jamie's boxers. Toned hiplines but a decent sized cock. Wow. Cesaro instantly got to work, and Jamie thrashed and moaned as he received head from a guy for the first time in his life...fuck...this was so wild. So forbidden. He felt so naughty. But damn was this good. He began to fuck Cesaro's mouth in earnest.

"Easy tiger.." growled Cesaro, "I haff some lubricant. This is going to feel really good.."

He crawled to his bag to find his neglected bottle of lube. Just in case Sheamus surprised him. Pffft. He placed it on the bed.

"Legs up Jamie."

Jamie did so.

"Why man...what ya gonna do...OH...FUCK..."

That felt so fucking weird but so fucking nice. THe big Swiss was literally licking his ass. He thrust forward on instinct. He felt like a chick being gone down on. This was so unlike anything...he'd done before...he couldn;'t get enough. That tongue was criminally good...he was whimpering constantly. Cesaro hadn't lost any of his rimming techniques. And Jamie had such a cute, pert, smooth little butt. A virgin butt at that.

"Vould you like to go all ze way?" purred the Swiss.

Jamie nodded. Scared but turned the fuck on.

"It'll hurt.."

"S'OK man...just don't stop.."

Cesaro coated two of his long fingers with lubricant and began to slowly push against Jamie's hole, un-invaded until now. Jamie gasped and cried out at the odd sensation of being invaded...it wasn;t unpleasant though...it was actually really quite nice..Cesaro was being so gentle yet firm...touching parts of him he didn;t know could be touched.

Cesaro continued to finger and prep Jamie. He knew Jamie would bottle out if he took his time. Now or never. Live the moment.

"Er...you not gonna...wear a rubber?" asked Jamie.

Oh shit.

Did Cesaro have any?

"I brought some with me," Jamie said, "Pants pocket.."

"Good boy.." smirked Cesaro, leaning over to grab them. Aww. Bless. A pack of 3 Durex. At least he was prepared. He tore the sachet open and unrolled it onto himself. He'll let Jamie lube him.

He got back between the open legs.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," he purred.

Jamie did so.

"Put zis on my dick."

He handed the smaller man the lube. Jamie clumsily squirted way too much into his hands and began to coat Cesaro. Fuck. He was huge. He'll split Jamie in two! The smaller man felt way out of his depth but it was too late to back out now. What possessed him to end up in the bed of one of the fucking wrestlers?!

"Relax.." whispered Cesaro, aiming for that VERY tight opening.

Jamie was tense.

Cesaro leaned down to kiss him, to try and relax him. He should have packeds his poppers. Never mind. He slowly too aim, lining up...and missed.

"Relax Jamie."

"Tryin' to man.."

"Don't be scared. Just say stop if you hate it."

It did little to relax Jamie but he persevered as Cesaro once more took aim...OW...oh dear God that was fucking agony...like a red hot poker had been inserted into him.

"OOW! FUCK! THat hurts man...you've torn me..."

"Hurting is part of it...it'll go...sssssh..."

Cesaro knew he was big. He gently pushed in some more. Jamie cried out again. He pushed in slowly...slowly...gently...until those smooth, soft cheeks were against his pelvis.

Jamie was gasping. He had never felt pain like this and he';d taken some hefty bumps in his career. He'd had to cut it down due to a back injury and even that seemed nothing compared to this.

Cesaro slowly pulled all the way out...almost...and then slammed back inside without warning and with a scream, Jamie felt his prostate get stabbed for the first time in his life.

Cesaro grinned down at the elder man. Something about introducing a married dad to the sinful pleasures of gay love. They always got off on it so much more.

"Ohhh..." moaned Jamie, eyes sparkling.

"Like that?"

"That's amazing...ohhh yes...do it again.."

Cesaro repeated this action. The scream that left Jamie;s throat was enough to send the Swiss into overdrive. He began to pound his prey, focussing on making this the best night of Jamie's life. Queer as Folk, eat your fucking heart out indeed.

Jamie was just SO responsive. The more he took, the more the Swiss gave. Jamie was just as much forbidden fruit as Tyson. And somehow Cesaro knew Jamie wouldn't tell anyone about tonight. He leaned forward to kiss Jamie. The smaller, elder man's arms flew around Cesaro's sinewy neck.

"Ohhh fuck...fuck...ohhh...please don't stop...please..."

Jamie's hungry mewls and screams were music to the Swiss' ears. Oh yes. He felt alive again. He now really began to fuck the former cruiserweight, spanking that pert little ass on every stroke, enjoying the crescendo of mewls that filled the air. He couldn't last...c'mon, take it.

Jamie could feel it, tearing through his abdomen. He was gonna nut...no doubt about it...this was unlike anything he'd ever felt before...could he...could he cum without having his neglected cock touched. Cesaro was refusing to jack him off yet continuing to fuck him...yes,...oh fuck...he was so close...so fucking close...

Jamie's pained scream split the air as the stooge of Seth convulsed and shook, his lightly toned abs sprayed with an intense release. Cesaro smirked down at the hapless Jamie Noble, enjoying watching this newbie succumb to pleasures of the flesh.

He let Jamie's smooth legs fall limply.

He pulled out, yanking off the used condom and then straddling the small man's chest.

"What...what ya doing,.." gasped Jamie as Cesaro began to fist his sizeable cock.

Cesaro just smirked without saying a word, continuing to jerk.

He wanted to give that cutie a facial.

His skin erupted. His abs tightened. He groaned and spewed some garbled French as his climax sprayed Jamie's face and chest.

Wow.

That had been really good. Amazingly good.

Sated all the big Swiss' urges and more.

He'd forgotten just how much being the alpha he enjoyed.

He slowly crawled off of Jamie and lay beside him.

"Oh...fuck.." Jamie gasped.

"Did you enjoy zat?"

"That was fucking amazing...can...I...see you again?"

"Depends...just ze sex talking."

"You fucked me like I was a chick...I'm married...never felt anything like that.."

Cesaro kissed the garbled platitudes away. This reminded him of when he fucked Sami. And the first time he'd fucked Mike. He hoped Jamie hadn't fallen for him. But he HAD taken the ex-cruiserweight's cherry. He wasn't an asshole. He lifted the covers.

"C..can I really stay?"

"Course you can...if you don't mind affection?"

Jamie just nodded and crawled awkwardly under, wriggling around to allow the Swiss to spoon him. This felt really nice.

Cesaro was wondering...did he keep Seth's stooge as a fuckbuddy until Sheamus came back or did he end this before yet more drama affected him? He pecked the back of Jamie's head as sleep overtook both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh 'eck. Cesaro, you stupid, stupid man :( Somehow I don't think his drama is over...he's got Finn and Coddles snatching his wig, and he';s just cheated on Sheamus...I know, Jamie Noble is a left-field choice but I've grown attracted to j&amp;j security and wondered about incorporating them somehow. Hope Jamie doesn't blab to Seth, who'll tell Dean, who'll then tell his Plastic buddies...oh dear!<strong>

**Hope you liked this one! xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_One year and almost 2 months later, this old tale is still going strong. And I've hit 30 chapters. Even though reviews peter out, I'm seeing new subscribers and new favourites so THANK YOU to everyone still showing this some love! I've learned not to take fanfic too seriously and just enjoy it as a cheeky sideline while I find more inspiration for my 3 original novels that are sitting on the backburner!_

_Cesaro. What side of the coin do you sit? Do you think he should go and do his own thing after all the crap thrown his way in the previous chapter? Or should he have just toughened up and told Sheamus the truth from the off? We shall see..._

* * *

><p>One half of J&amp;J Security, former cruiserweight Jamie Noble, awoke with a start. This was not his hotel room. And he was ass-naked. His ass was sore.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, and jumped a little as he saw the Herculean form of Cesaro sleeping beside him. Oh fuck. What had he done? He was married with two fucking kids. And he'd just had his cherry popped by a guy.

Cesaro grunted and shuffled as he too, arose from his slumber. He sat up and stretched his long, sinewy arms.

"Morgen," he purred.

Jamie had to admit there was never a moment where this guy did not look good. Cesaro had a magnetism about him. He was the sort of guy who even the straightest, manliest, most homophobic bros would question their sexuality over.

"Morning," the elder man grunted.

"Vant some coffee?" asked Cesaro.

"Er...yeah.."

Cesaro chuckled and leaned over to kiss his prey. He really enjoyed last night. Something about unlocking latent gay desires in a straight man...Jamie sounded like he really enjoyed the sex they had.

Jamie kissed him back and gasped as he felt those long fingers caress inside his thighs.

"Ohhh man..." he moaned, laying back.

"You like it don't you?" Cesaro had the most sultry smirk on his handsome face now. He crawled atop Jamie and began to grind against him.

Jamie nodded. This was such a bad thing. So many sins. But that very idea was just turning him on...and he felt his legs opening, rising and wrapping around the solid mass of pure strength and power that was one half of the Tag Team Champions. He began to kiss Cesaro tenderly.

Cesaro was getting off on how much Jamie was into him. He still had 'It'. The reasons all the other tops used to come to him for tips on how to get their guys going in bed. He should be a sex therapist on the side.

Jamie was grinding hungrily against him. He wanted to be fucked again. This amazing man had touched parts of him that he didn;t know existed. He wanted to try more of this forbidden drug that was man sex.

"Claudio.." he whimpered needily.

Cesaro smirked rather caddishly.

He had a road agent whining his name. He didn't need Sheamus. He could get ANYONE he wanted. And he knew it. Married men always made the hottest lovers as they unleashed their most repressed desires. It was beautiful to see Jamie so...alive.

Maybe he'll try out Mercury next.

Unknowingly he'd just become Miz. Except the alpha top version. Maybe it was the Plastics' bullying that drove him to it. Maybe it was his exasperation at Sheamus being injured and choosing to spend more time and money on his freaking DeLorean than on him. He didn;t know.

He gently kissed the elder man as he fumbled for the lubricant.

"I feel like a chick.." moaned Jamie, his cute Southern accent music to Cesaro;s ears as he kneeled up to coat his fingers.

"Feels nice, huh?" asked Cesaro.

Jamie nodded, a small smile lifting his cute, bearded face. He was 38 but looked a lot younger due to his small stature. He gasped as he was invaded by those long two fingers again.

Cesaro took his time to prep his inexperienced fling properly, to minimise the pain. Bottoming to Sheamus was wild and amazing. But he missed the rush to the brain of truly pleasing a man beneath him. He was a true versatile.

"Where's ze condoms?" he asked.

"Floor.."

Cesaro searched the floor. Ah there was the box of Durex. He fished one out and tore the sachet open with his teeth whilst expertly continuing to finger the desperate Jamie with his free hand.

"Can I...?" asked Jamie, taking the lube bottle.

"Of course." Cesaro straddled Jamie to allow the shorter man to lubricate his cock. Bless. Jamie was being very liberal. But Cesaro was a big guy. And Jamie was very inexperienced. Cesaro decided that he should take extra care. He could tell by the smaller man's wincing that he was very tender back there.

"Wrap your legs around me...good man," he purred in Jamie's ear as he lined up, slowly pushing...slowly...yes..

"Owwww!"

"Relax.."

"Hurts..."

"I can stop.."

"No..don't.."

Cesaro pushed into the elder man some more. And more. He pushed all the way in. Jamie cried out loudly as his spot was smashed once more. Yes. THat was it. The sensation that he first felt last night and now couldn't get enough of. Oh fuck him...fuck him please..

Cesaro slowly began to move in and out, being gentle to allow Jamie to get used to the feeling again. Jamie's moans and whimpers were simply music to the Swiss' ears. Jamie's arms flew around the sinewy neck and their eyes locked.

"Don't stop..." pleaded Jamie.

"I von't stop unless you say stop."

"Ohhh...ohh...yeah...fuck yeah...yeah...fuck..." Jamie was letting go and really enjoying himself now. This was such a unique feeling. So new. So addictive. But he reckoned now...he could take some more punishment. He was a semi-retired pro wrestler after all.

Cesaro was working his hips expertly to touch every sensitive spot inside Jamie. He was going to make this the best sex Jamie ever had. Oh yes. Have him eating out the palm of his hand.

Now he could see why people slept with booking staff. Oh, Cesaro was going to hell for this. Did he care? No.

He pulled Jamie up so the small man was on his lap...cute mews and moans filling the air as Jamie writhed in ecstasy. Cesaro could ask him for anything...and he'd do it...if it meant being made to feel this good. He began to devour Cesaro's lips hungrily.

"You've...been with men before..." purred Cesaro sultrily into Jamie's ear.

Jamie shook his head.

"F..first time...second...ohhhh yeah...you're so good...so good..."

He broke the kisses and stroked Cesaro's face, his own face etched in deep, deep pleasure.

"Vould you like me to make you scream?"

Jamie gave him a tiny smile between gasps.

"Try me."

"You asked for it."

Cesaro threw Jamie down hard and held his legs open and began to pound him hard and mercilessly. Loud curses and cries filled the room as Jamie received the first rough man fucking of his life. Oh yeah! Fuck yes! He couldn't get enough! And still his g-spot was being smashed. He was getting his back truly blown open and fucking loved every second.

He was fisting his leaking cock furiously.

Cesaro paused. Deep inside that ultra-tight ass.

He slapped Jamie's hand away.

"C'mon man!" protested Jamie.

"I vont to make you cum."

Oh yeah...Jamie forgot he'd shot his load without touching himself last night. He threw his hands behind him and just fully submitted to the Swiss stud. Yes. He began to scream and shout, fully unleashing his bicurious desires and taking this fuck like a champ. Oh yeah. He'll never call anyone a fag again. Not if sex with men felt like this. Fuck yeah! More.

"M'gonna...m'gonna..." he panted between wanton screams and curses.

Cesaro was getting close too...just watching Jamie let go and enjoy this was a huge turn-on. Yeah, cmon straight man, take it...Jamie's screams getting louder...come on, let go...

Jamie's skin was on fire...his ass was stinging...his spine throbbing...a hard pulling behind his abs that just wouldn't go away...he couldn't take much more...yes...oh yes...he was about to explode...he couldn't stop it...he threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs as his release seared, burned and erupted all over his stomach...his chest...even his neck. He had come HARD.

Cesaro contined to pound the spent man beneath him, urging his own climax out.../c'mon...he was channelling Sheamus and he didn't realise...he was hissing and snarling like a caged bear...before driving deep into Jamie and bellowing, cursing in French as he orgasmed hard.

It burned on its way out. But GOD did it feel good.

That was very satisfying sex.

Cesaro felt like a man again.

He pulled out of Jamie, removing the condom and knotting it.

"You're bleeding a little," he hissed.

Jamie went white.

"S'OK," Cesaro said, clumsily getting out of bed. He leaned to help Jamie up, "Just...come shower vith me. Take it easy."

"You're amazing man..." sighed Jamie. Ow. Ow. He was sore as fuck. But satisfied. More satisfied than he'd ever imagined he'd be.

"So are you," Cesaro replied, helping the smaller man and road agent into the bathroom.

They took a shower together, Cesaro playing the true gent, washing Jamie down and making him coffee (the coffee he took on the road with him, not the crappy complementary hotel room muck) before taking him to breakfast as they still had time before checkout.

"I mean it," Jamie said, breaking the silence as they read the breakfast menus, "I'd love to see you again."

"You see me at verk."

"I mean..."

"Don't vant people getting the wrong idea. You haff a wife und kids."

* * *

><p>Paige was sat with Summer in the local Starbucks. They weren't filming for Total Divas at the moment and the finale was due to air this weekend. She was tapping her phone, group-texting her boys for a coffee date before Finn left for Ohio.<p>

"How about I be the After Total Divas guest, save the boys scrapping?" she suggested.

"Perfect!" Summer grinned, "Though I think we should make Renee sit between us."

"Yes. We should. Keep things PG," smirked the young raven haired girl. They were alone. She leaned in and openly began to make out with the taller blonde.

"AHEM... No necking in coffee shops. There are children and sensitive homos present."

THe two girls flew apart to see a grinning Cody.

"You..." Paige lobbed her coffee stirrer at him, "Surprised Eden let you off the lead."

"I am buying her dinner later so it was a deal hehehehe. Curtis can't make it today, apparently The Ryback was a little...rough and he's sore...Dean's already on the plane."

"So it's just you..." Summer smirked, "Mr Gooseberry."

Two lattes were placed on the table and a handsome Irishman flopped next to Cody.

"Heyy..." beamed Finn.

"No Wade? You really know how to not make the most of your time on the road," Summer teased.

"I've been up since four actually," Finn smirked, "Stuart gave me an earth shattering orgasm AND ordered me a champers breakfast. So there."

"So where's 'Stuart' now then? Nursing a broken pelvis?" Paige teased.

"Bitch. Actually he's on the early flight. Mine's not till late and then I got your group text, knocked Coddles' door and here I am."

"Why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?" Summer said.

"We are perfectly behaved boys," smirked Finn.

Paige snorted.

"Where's Sasha anyway? Thought she'd have come along."

"I rung her...she's on an early flight to. Everyone's abandoned me," pouted Finn, browsing his phone, "Hey. Rude. The Swiss Thot blocked me!"

"Me too," Cody said after checking on both his accounts.

"I think I preferred it when you were like a pair of little kids," Summer said, "What's with all the Cesaro hate?"

"Because Cesaro wants to break up NAttie and TJ's marriage because he can't keep it in his pants," Cody spat, "He's a trainwreck. Just like Miz. Blech."

"He's too basic to be a trainwreck. Just leave it at mess," Finn chimed in.

Paige was just smiling. It was like having two naughty children in their charge. She'll take responsibility if anything kicked off at the live event but for now...awwwww.

"So Regina and Gretchen," Summer teased, "TOday is Wednesday. I see no pink. You letdowns."

Cody unzipped his hoodie to reveal one of his favoured Lacoste polos, in shocking pink.

Finn did the same to show a pastel pink Superman tee.

"Yaassss," Summer smirked, "So what you two up to?"

"Yeah, spill," PAige commanded.

"Nothing!" Finn's eyes were glinting with mischeif that showcased his lie.

"Let me guess, Little Cody somehow managed to blag his way to NXT Ohio so then you two and Samuel can run riot and make everyone's life hell without me there to slap your arses?" Paige stated.

"Damnit, you're too good," COdy pouted, "I already asked Dad who squared it with Hunter. The Ryback and SHow are going as well. Curtis can't and he's salty bout it."

"If any word of trouble gets back to me..." Paige wagged her finger at him.

"I'll look after him, I am the oldest," Finn grinned.

"A likely story," giggled Summer.

"So who's our first target?" hissed Cody.

"Zamboni," Finn grinned.

"Oh no..." Paige was burying her head in her hands. She could already picture the hot mess that was going to go down out there. She got the feeling that with these two forming quite the alliance, the WWE and NXT were going to have their hands full. But hey, Sasha would be there to keep an eye. She hoped. Ha.

Sami would be no use. He'll join in. And Adrian was too much of a scaredy-cat to man up and tell them to stop.

"Haven't you done enough for the whole Zahra-Seth mess?"Summer asked, "Miz and the laxatives incidents?"

"Zero Skankber has gotten off scot-free thus far," Cody scowled, "She thinks she can poke her green model ass into my friends' business? Uh-uh bitch. You messed with the wrong boys."

"Dean might not want that crap started again," Paige warned him.

"Oh Seth was innocent as Dean was," Cody smirked, "Zucchini Zero Zamboni is overdue a major dragging."

"We upset the Strongest Basic in WWE so that little cow is a piece of piss," Finn said, "I already got Becky to work her stiff as fuck in training yesterday."

"And you trained Becky so that should be good," Cody giggled.

"Boys...just...be careful," Paige warned, "Not that I wouldn't love to see that tattooed slapper scalped from one end of the PC to the other but she might get her new besties Little Miss Bitchface, Whorey Corey and Fat Miz to fuck shit up for us over here too."

"And isn't JoJo her new best friend as well?" Summer added.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Paige pouted at her.

"Ah JoJo. I liked her once," Cody said, sipping his latte a-la the 'None Of My Business'/Madonna 'reductive' memes.

"So when you flying out?" asked SUmmer.

"After the live event," Cody said, "Yo Finn, Bluetooth or AirDrop me Sami's screengrabs of Shitsaro's shady tweets."

Finn started tapping on his phone and did just that.

"So let me guess, your flight's tonight too?" Paige smirked.

"Damnit," chuckled Finn, "I'm obviously that easy to read."

* * *

><p>Backstage at the Live Event that day, Cesaro was sat in Catering with some coffee and a sandwich, awaiting Tyson and Nattie. Thankfully he didn't have to offer Jamie Noble a ride here. What had he acheived by screwing the ex-cruiserweight and road agent? What if Jamie turned Zack Ryder on his ass?<p>

And how long before this got back to Sheamus?

Cesaro might have gotten revenge on his supposed 'amour' for daring to spend money on the DeLorean instead of him but he bet his life that Sheamus wouldn't just take this bombshell lying down. Wow.

Cesaro almost fell off his seat as the thought smacked him square between the eyes.

He had become Miz.

He must have absobed Mike's self-serving, hump-and-dump toxicity without realising. Or his self-esteem must have been so shot to pieces during his relationship with The Moneymaker that when it rebuilt, it took on the form of Mike. After all he'd been pretty demanding with Sheamus once the furious fires of their fling had settled into a steady smoulder.

And did banging Noble quell his desires for Tyson Kidd?

Nope.

In fact they'd only increased. He'd gotten Noble to unlock forbidden urges by sweet-talking and using his chic Euro charm. And Noble was married WITH KIDS.

Kidd would be easy as pie to sweet talk. But how could he get rid of Natalya for a while in order to do so?

Wow.

What the hell had happened to him?

It was like he'd become his own evil twin.

Maybe he'd snapped after the merciless way Finn and Cody tore him apart yesterday. He was already dreading tomorrow in Ohio. NXT Experience. More Finn. And Zayn too. Ick. At least he could tag along with Ryback and Big Show.

A scent of classy perfume filled the air as two shadows fell across the table.

Tyson and Nattie had arrived.

"Afternoon," the beautiful blonde greeted him, setting her expensive Louis Vuitton purse on the table and removing her Dior shades. She was such a label queen but Cesaro had to admit his 'rival' was probably the best-dressed female in WWE.

"Hey man," Tyson sank beside him. Damn his cologne was good.

"Hey, good trip?" Cesaro replied.

"Cut the crap man," Tyson snapped, "Noble. What the fuck."

"We've been through this," sighed Nattie, "TJ, it;s his business. We even said this last night!"

"You said you didn't care," Cesaro hissed at the Canadian.

"I've had all night to think about this," Tyson spat, "I want the truth Castignioli. Did we get the tag titles because you've been screwing Noble?!"

"TJ..." Nattie sighed, facepalming.

"No," Cesaro said firmly.

"I believe you," Tyson deadpanned, in a tone that suggested anything but.

"You two need to talk this one out," Nattie said, "I think Nicole's arrived. I'll go see her to give you two some space."

She got to her feet and left to find Nikki.

"So now you can cut the BS," Tyson hissed, "I thought you were legit, not shady. I did not bust my ass open in NXT just to get a title not because of the work, but because the road agent enjoys your dick. Still, makes a change from people who suck cock to get the spot, huh?"

Cesaro loved Tyson's dickishness. He'd soon fuck that attitude right out of that hottie. Mmmm. He'd have Tyson begging him for more. Sneaking behind his wife's back. Holding Tyson close as they had sweaty, passionate sex...Cesaro was firmly feeling alpha now.

And if Tyson got too mouthy, he;'d bend the Hart dungeon graduate over and spank that pert bubble ass hard.

"Try it sometime, might stop you being so mouthy." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing." Cesaro shot him a smirk.

Tyson shook his head. He really didn';t get the Swiss sometimes but he did not want to jeopardise their good working relationship or this tag title push. Cesaro was a fucking A1 worker in the squared circle. Maybe Tyson should just heed Nattie's advice and not get so uptight about the gay and gossip stuff.

But why was Cesaro muttering shit at him?

"No go on," spat Tyson, "If you've got a problem with me. Come out and say it."

"I wouldn't call vot I haff vith you a problem," Cesaro's lip curled.

"Oh then what would you call it?"

Cesaro did not give a fuck. He got right in the Canadian's space.

Tyson backed off, horrified.

"Get the fuck out my face. Or you and I WILL fall out!"

"What you running from TJ? Scared you might be attracted to me?"

"You're so full of shit man. Seriously. Stop it. Now."

"I see the way you look at me in matches ven you think Natalya isn;t looking."

"Do you want us to fall out?"

"Maybe fall into bed."

Cesaro felt at his point he had sod-all left to lose. He'll find a way into this hot Canadian's bed somehow.

Tyson got to his feet, furious and not to mention uncomfortable. This shit was fucked up. Was Cesaro really like this? He swore he'd read the guy wrong. No wonder they were so reluctant to allow gay marriage when so many gay guys were literally after anything in pants, be they straight, married, parents or whatever.

"I'll see you in the ring!" He snapped, "You better get your act together by then. Or I'm going to Carrano."

"See you later," Cesaro sounded totally unabashed by Tyson's anger. He shamelessly checked out that ass as the Canadian stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>NXT Experience, Cleveland, OH.<strong>

Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust was hanging around the back of the Agora Theatre in Cleveland, where the NXT show was playing later. It was so weird coming to Ohio and to an NXT show rather than the usual Florida. And coming to NXT and not to see Josh. But it was almost eight months removed from his boyfriend's leaving and transfer to TNA now. He'd packed his full costume and paints in case he was required to appear. You never know.

The door opened and Cody fished out his ID ready in case it was an overzealous member of event security.

But he was faced with the tall, jock figure of his longtime friend and old OVW colleague Tye Dillinger, AKA SHawn Spears.

"Shawn!" he cried, hugging his old friend.

"Hey man, I heard you were coming up. Wow, long time no see. Hows the wife, man?"

"She's cool."

"And how's the husband?"

"Amazing. Called him the entire drive here...almost an hour. Hehehehe."

"Bless ya. So what you doing here man? Kidd and Cesaro have showed up. The Ryback and Show have too."

"Not working. I'm a backstage guest."

"Who of? Oh...course, Balor and Zayn. The three amigas."

"Amigos, Shawn. We all have dicks."

"Smartass. Hey man, what's the deal with you and Devitt? Something I should know?"

Huh?!

Cody frowned.

Was he not allowed to make new friends these days without someone assuming he had an ulterior motive? He expected better of Dillinger.

"We are FRIENDs, Shawn. I am not the ho from OVW anymore."

"Whoa man, sorry," Tye threw his hands up in defence, "Just...I know what you're like."

"I WAS like..." corrected Cody.

"I meant, with Josh being at the Other Promotion...and Phillips. You were his new best buddy for like a month and now you barely talk to him. What was the deal?"

"I got wasted and made out with him..."

Cody avoided his old friend's glower.

Tye rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he snapped.

"I was lonely! Joshy and I fell out!"

"So you went after a young announcer to replace him. You turned into a chickenhawk, man."

"Stop using gay lingo Shawn. It's unbecoming."

"I think I've every right to. After all, we are more than buddies."

"We slept together once Shawn. In like 2006."

"You might think of it as a throwaway encounter man but I don't. I took a piece of you that night."

"Shawn..." sighed Cody, "There is nothing going on between myself and Finn other than a shared love of comics and dragging basic bitches on the roster."

"Oh God, tell me you haven;t started that Mean Girls crap again? Suppose for your next trick you'll pull a Burn Book out your catsuit."

"The Slam Book was, and always will be, mine and Joshy's thing. Finn invited me to join him and Sami out here so I did. Plus it's good tohang out with the developmental guys. Stars of the future. Plus I get to see you."

Tye chuckled.

"Good save man. Why don;t you come on in."

Cody followed his old chum inside as Tye gave him a quick tour of where everywhere was. Catering, locker rooms, the ring; the pair reminiscing about OVW times.

"So where's Sami and Finn?" he asked.

"Ring. OK man, well it's awesome to see ya. I'll maybe catch ya after the show?"

"Awesome. Laters."

They fist bumped and Cody headed out towards the ring.

Sasha Banks' sassy R&B theme was playing and Cody was greeted with possibly the most hilarious thing he was going to see thus far.

Finn Balor was dressed in his ring gear (plus Sasha's jacket and her shades) and was copying her entrance.

"More sass!" Sasha was saying, "Yas boy! Work that shit!"

Sami Zayn was filming the whole thing on his phone and howling with laughter.

Cody decided to do the same.

But then Sami spotted him.

"Oh HEY WADE!" he shouted, a wicked grin on his cute face.

Finn froze. He went bright red and ripped the shades off.

"You ARSEHOLE.." he scowled when he realised that Sami was pulling his leg. Sasha was in fits of giggles close by. Finn couldn't get the jacket off quick enough. He wasn't wearing his own merch tee but a 'Legit Boss' one.

"Werk it gurl," Cody smirked.

"If that ends up on Youtube Generico you're getting a Coup De Grace in running shoes," pouted Finn.

"Better be nice to me then, Fergal, or Wade may just see this," giggled Sami, wandering over to hug Cody.

"As usual Finny you slay me," Sasha said, picking up her discarded entrance clothing, "I would pay a months's paycheck to watch you do my entrance at the show tonight."

"And give the Swiss Thot a chink in my armour? No ta" Finn scowled, padding over to Cody to also hug him.

"He'd just be jealous cos he could never," grinned Cody, "Heard he's here. With Tyson."

"Yes I know. Sliming all over him and it's making me sick," scowled Finn, but then his face lit up with the naughtiest grin, "However. I have a plan."

Sami rolled his eyes. Much like an exasperated parent.

"Oooh what?" asked Cody.

"Fergal, stop...you should be concentrating on your match," Sami sighed.

"What happened to you?" pouted Finn, "Just cos you're out with injury doesn't mean you can stop being fun!"

"I am under strict orders from Saraya," Sami said, "To keep an eye on you two. Cos if you two act up, she's gonna tell the trainers about the anal bleaching incident. So do this for me. Please?"

"EW!" squealed Sasha.

"Ben appreciated it," pouted Sami.

"Adrian probably can't tell the difference," Cody grinned, slapping Sami on the back, "Aww, Momma Paige has got your balls in a vice. Me on the other hand, I'm a free spirit."

He heaved the shorter Finn up and spun him around.

"Awwwwwww...scalp me later but you two would be an adorable couple!" Sasha gushed.

"Ew no way," Cody said, "He drinks Guinness."

"And he drinks JD so no fucking WAY mate," smirked Finn, "Sorry Codes. You may pack heat but you're not and never will be Stuart."

"Watch your bloody mouth, I'm a bare knuckle fighter from Preston," Cody said in a truly dreadful impression of Wade. Normally he was good at impressions (his John Laurinaitis was legendary amongst the main roster) but he could never 'do' Wade.

"I'd ship it," smirked Sami.

Both Finn and Cody flipped him off.

"So bitch. What's this big plan?" asked Cody, pulling open a steel chair and perching on it.

"Look what I found," Finn said, reaching into a carrier bag on a nearby table and pulling out a small round box that looked like a disposable pepper seller.

"Pepper?" Cody raised his immaculate eyebrows.

Sami snorted. Part of him wanted to disapprove of this scheme. But the rest of him found it hysterical.

"Itching powder," Finn said.

"Surprise me?"

Finn reached into the bag and pulled out some blue wrestling trunks. Some very familiar ones.

Cesaro's.

Oh God.

Cody was starting to wonder if he was just a teensy bit out his depth. He looked at Sami who just shrugged.

"I also nicked his underoos," Finn grinned, "Dusted the hairs out obviously. Yuck. So a little bit in here..."

He pulled out a skimpy pair of black sports briefs and liberally dusted them with the powder. Before doing the same with the trunks. He positively coated them.

"Itching powder. Arse hair. One very uncomfortable opponent," he smirked, "And I'll work him hard so he can't scratch. Hehehehe."

"Fergal you're a very naughty boy," Sami attempted to scold him.

"Just remember the dick who muscled in when you and Pac had that breakup and then tlaked you into degrading yourself on webcam," snarled Finn, "And remember the cunt who fucked you and then chucked you out."

"OK but Claudio's changed..."

"Leopards never change their spots, and a slapper never changes her knickers," Finn spat, before grinning nastily once more, "Though he might want to after this."

"Finny..." sighed Sasha, before turning to Cody, "I did try and talk him out of it."

"Are you kidding? This is gold," Cody beamed, "And it'll keep him away from Tyson. Is Nattie with them?"

"D'ah," Sasha chimed in.

"Poor CesarHo. Itchy balls and having to look at what he can;t have. What a shame."

"And not a word to Paige," Finn grinned conspiratorially, "So Codes. You in or out?"

"What will happen if I'm out?" asked Cody.

"Then I'll tell Josh next time you're in Tennessee that you've got the squits."

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." A major Stardust hiss.

"Really Fergal? Really?" Sami teased, "That's the best you can threaten him with?"

"You sound like Big Fat Mess," pouted Cody.

Sasha was on her phone, writing on her Tumblr.

"What ya doing?" asked Finn, perching next to her and reading over her shoulder, "HEY! Delete that NOW. Finnodes isn't even a WORD, Merc."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to hell but I am shipping the hell out of you two, right now, you give me so much life," Sasha giggled, "And plus I am one of those Tumblr girls y'all hate."

"Generico. My phone, please."

Sami tossed his bestie his phone.

Finn was grinning wickedly as he searched his camera roll. For some decidedly X-rated shots of him and Wade.

One particular one got his blood boiling every time. He was bent over on a hotel bed in front of a mirror, Wade inside him, all sweat-sheened and ripped muscles. Mmmm. Manliness. British beef. Finn was getting hard already. Next to his female BFF. What a mess he was. Did he care. Nope.

He sent it to Sasha.

"Put THAT on your Tumblr, Merc. You'll break the internet."

"FINN!" screamed Sasha, going scarlet, "Oh my God MY EYES!"

"What is it? Gimme?" Sami swooped in like a falcon and snatched Sasha's phone, "Oh FERGAL, get it boyo. Take it like a man."

"I sprayed the bed that night," smirked Finn, "Gushed so hard you could hear it shoot out'o'me."

Sasha almost passed out.

Even Cody winced. Cody. He who LOVED telling all and sundry blow-by-blow encounters about his sex life.

"My phone!" Sasha squeaked, "Sami. Delete it! PLEASE! At once!"

"Why? Fergal looks hot as fuck on the end of Wade's dick," Sami giggled, "And Wade's ab game is STRONG as fuck. Obviously has to work hard to sate his thirsty ass. Damnit I want to heal up."

"Awww, you'll be getting pounded again by Mighty Mouse soon Generico," teased Finn.

"FERGAL." growled Sami.

He deleted the indecent photo from Sasha's phone before handing it back to the NXT Women's Champion.

Finn stretched comfortably out on the lino floor of the deserted arena, crossing one ripped leg over another.

He was hot and he knew it.

He had it all right now. The most over guy in NXT; a great and solid bunch of new and old friends; and to top it off, the hottest Brit in the world in his bed (and hopefully forever). Nothing could spoil his mood.

"You're getting too big for your sparkly red boots Fergal Devitt," scolded Sami.

"What's the matter Generico? Am I a handful?" Finn sucked his thumb, a naughty grin on his handsome face.

"Just thought you might want to act your age," Sami wagged his finger at him, "As you're 34 this year."

"Only as young as you feel?" Finn hit back.

"Good boy Finny," Sasha chimed in, "You're too cute and I love ya."

"He's getting cocky cos he's getting British dick more than me," pouted Sami, "You wait, bitch. When I'm healed Ben and I will make you and Barrett look like a pair of old men. Which you are anyway."

Sami finished his point with a loud and theatrical RAZZZZZZZZZZZP!

"HEY! That's MY thing!" pouted Cody.

"Guess we;'ve been around you too long," smirked Sami, "That'll teach him to shade Ben's looks."

"And less of the old SAMUEL," Cody scowled, "Joshy is the same age as Wade and FInn."

"Outvoted again Generico, fancy," grinned Finn, climbing onto Cody's lap.

"Gerroff," complained Cody, "I'm not Barrett."

"Fergal, is there something you're not telling me?" Sami asked, perching next to them.

Finn promptly crawled onto Sami's lap instead, Cody dusting himself down and muttering like a disgruntled kid

"What's that Generico?" he smirked, "Oh man, you're so bony. Put some meat on your bones."

He made himself comfy, resting his feet on Cody's legs, trapping them both in. Even though at 190 he was the lightest of the mischievous trio (as well as the eldest AND the shortest).

"Awwwwwwwww you boys are so adorable," cooed Sasha, "I want to take you all home with me and buy you candy and talk about boys all night."

She took a photo for Instagram.

Two more men walked in. Kevin Owens and Adrian Neville.

Sami practically turned into the heart-eyes emoji in a split-second at the sight of his beloved Geordie. He tried to get up but Finn was strong.

"Gerroff me Fergal," he complained.

"Nope. Comfy. You can suffer like me."

"Grown men sitting on each other's laps. Welcome to wrasslin," deadpanned Kevin, pulling up a steel chair and resting his title beside his feet.

Adrian pulled one up beside him.

"Alright pal," he nodded to Cody.

"Oh. Hey Rhodes," Kevin did the same, "Didn't know you were here."

"I've been invited as a guest," Cody grinned.

"Oh Pac, glad you could show up," Finn said, "You couldn't do us a huge favour could you lad?"

"Sure mate, what?"

"Cesaro left his ring gear behind, couldn't take it to him couldya?"

He'd dropped the campness from his heavenly Irish burr and sounded more manly and laddish in the presence of Adrian and Kevin but he was still lounging across Sami and Cody. It made for a rather bizarre sight and Kevin was a touch out of his depth. And something about that smirk on Balor's face signified fuckery ahead.

"Sure mate," Adrian got to his feet and headed over to the table where the carrier bag was, not spotting the box of itching powder.

But as he walked by..

"BEN!"

Sami's deafening bark brought deadly silence.

"Oh...sorry...hi Rami." A blushing Adrian stopped to peck the redhead's lips.

Kevin was facepalming. Oh dear. But work would be boring as fuck without Sami and his friends.

Especially now that asshole DeMott had been given the boot.

"Do as Fergal says, take Claudio his clothes," Sami said firmly.

"Yes dear," sighed Adrian and walked out with the bag.

"You've got him whipped," remarked Kevin.

"Men must always know their place, I'm sure your wife understands," Sami folded his arms in triumph.

"Well...oh by the way, what shit's going down with Breeze and Kenta?" asked Kevin, "Are they dating or something. Always together and lots of touchy-feely shit in their matches."

"Breeze is using Itami for sex and I am not down with that," Cody said.

"Oh but it's cute, CJ and Tyler had a very amiable breakup," Sami insisted, "No dragging of CJ's looks boys or I will fall out with both of you. They're still good buds."

"You nearly dumped Pac over making jokes about Parker," Kevin said incredulously.

"My amigos can get away with more," grinned Sami.

* * *

><p>Cesaro was in AGONY.<p>

He'd just defeated that bitch Balor in one hell of a match. The crowd had absolutely lapped it up. But he swore if he didn't get into an ice cold bath soon he'd pass out. This was the most uncomfortable he'd ever been. It was like he'd somehow fallen into poison ivy. He had to get this ring gear off. Fast.

"Man, are you alright?" asked Tyson, who'd put their recent spat to one side and was legit concerned for his tag partner.

"NO!" bellowed Cesaro in frustration, "I need...to get to a bathroom."

"Oh...bad shake?" asked Natalya.

"Not that kind of problem.,...it fucking...ITCHES...what did they make these fucking trunks from?!" raged Cesaro, "I can't be allergic!"

"Maybe it's the canvas?" asked Tyson, "Nat, you OK to go on ahead, I'll give him a hand."

Ha. Any other time Cesaro would have crawled across broken glass to be alone with the hot Canadian. But his skin between his legs was on fire right now. He was sure he washed these blue trunks. They weren't new.

"I need a cold bath or something.." he hissed.

"Look man, showers are just here."

"Ha. Aren't you scared I might pounce on you?" snarked the uncomfortable Swiss.

"You were pissed, I'll let it go," Tyson shrugged, "Here...in here."

He helped his tag partner into the showers and into a stall.

Cesaro was frantically ripping off his trunks, underwear, pads and boots, tossing them over the door and turning on the shower to the coldest setting.

He hissed as the icy streams hit his skin. He turned so the water would hit the affected parts of his body. The itch just wasn't subsiding. Oww. It was starting to get painful.

"Hey man, mind if I take a look?" asked Tyson, "No homo. I'm legit concerned for ya. If it's the canvas shouldn't we tell everyone who's working?"

Cesaro looked down at his hairy, long muscular legs.

Angry scarlet hives had erupted over where the trunks had been, thankfully his most important region seemed unscathed. But it was just as bad around the back.

If it was the canvas, surely his exposed body would have suffered.

Tyson was shaking his head.

Just as the door opened and Finn walked in, with Cody, naturally. Both bitchily wanting to see the results of the naughty Irishman's handiwork.

"Hey man, you guys knocked it out the ballpark," Tyson said.

"Cheers mate," Finn said, failing to mask the glinting in his eyes, "How's Cesaro bearing up?"

Cesaro heard that Irish accent and wanted to fucking die.

Hang on.

THe way Finn was talking...

THE FUCKER.

He'd done this. He'd put some sort of irritant in Cesaro's trunks!

"TJ, vould you mind leaving us alone," he snarled.

Tyson shook his head, failing to understand all this gay shit as usual and left the room.

Cody and Finn exchanged malicious sneers and kicked the bathroom door shut behind them. Cesaro had just dug his own grave by getting rid of Tyson. Cody went to stand by it as guard.

Finn kicked the door of the shower stall open.

Oh yes.

No escape now bitch.

And what a sight. THat sculpted, Adonis body was marred with furious red patches where the trunks had been. Cesaro was scratching his skin to ribbons in a desperate search for relief.

If the guy wasn't such a bitch and a messy slut, Finn wouldn't mind a ride of that dick. If he hadn't met Wade, that was.

He folded his black-banded arms.

"Well well well," he sneered, "You really thought you could get away with shading me and my good friend here on public social media? 'Body paint can't polish a turd' huh? 'Prince means asshole in pro wrestling'?"

"I am the Prince of Pro Wrestling," added Cody, "And I wear paint. Nice, real nice, CesarHo."

"You thought what happened last week was it? Honey, we haven't even started with a thot like you," sneered Finn as Cesaro backed his huge, six foot plus frame against the cool, tiled wall. OK now he was starting to legit fear for himself. What were they going to do to him?

He was half expecting Finn to pull a knife from his boot a-la Zack Ryder.

"You insulting my boyfriend was enough to make me hate you," Finn went on, cracking his knuckles, "However you decided to make this personal. I might have gotten bored with you once we stopped you from ruining Natalya and Kidd's perfectly happy marriage. But oh no. You crossed a line."

"Awwww just think Finn," Cody added, "He was *that* close to getting Tyson in the shower with him? Albeit with a rash. Ew. Maybe he caught that from some other low-rent ho he was porking?"

"Poor Sheamus, you've made such a mockery of a perfectly legit nice bloke," Finn continued, getting in Cesaro's face, "You hurt my fellow countryman."

He cracked his knuckles once more.

"Typical Irish thug," spat Cesaro, standing his ground, "And you stink of whiskey. Vere you working drunk?"

"National stereotypes, resorting to that are we?" Finn hissed, eyes flashing malevolently, "I don't take too kindly to that."

"Just keep digging you basic bitch," snarled Cody.

Cesaro switched the shower off. He kept a hand over his modesty and was determined to not let these two bitches intimidate him. But he had no towel. Or clothes.

"Get out my face you overrated leprechaun," he spat.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that?" Cody catcalled.

"No I am not," Finn spat and he calmly stuck out his leg, causing the naked, wet hunk of man to trip and fall gracelessly flat onto the unforgiving tiled floor. Much like Finn himself normally did when Wade was around before they started dating.

Both the bullies noted, with pleasure, the redness around that other-wise amazing, if hairy, muscular ass.

"Phone please," Finn smirked.

Cody tossed Finn his phone.

Finn took a photo.

"Now then," the Irishman finished, "Shade me online again, Basicaro, and this photo might just get leaked onto Twitter. Maybe even sold to TMZ. Got that?"

Cesaro just mumbled, the humiliation too much to bear. Once again these two nasty bitches had got the better of him. All because of him wanting to bed Tyson? As if they'd never had married dick in their time?

"Good boy," Finn slapped Cesaro's naked ass mockingly, "Ugh. Hairy. Gross."

With their catty giggles ringing in his ears, Cesaro thankfully heard the two Plastics depart.

"Stephen..." he whimpered uselessly into the tiles beneath him.

* * *

><p>Outside the shower room, Finn and Cody were howling with laughter and high-fiving one another.<p>

"Oh man, you are pure evil!" Cody giggled.

"Told ya I could give ya a run for yer money Regina," Finn replied.

"You are a baaaaad bitch Fergal Devitt and I fucking love ya for it!" Cody said, "You are SO Queen Bee of NXT."

"And don't you forget it," Finn said triumphantly, "Generico thinks he is, but I am."

"Me and you could rule the main roster with a rod of iron," Cody said wistfully.

"Providing we have the backing of Paige, Generico, and I suppose Ambrose and Axel are cool too. A queen is nothing without her loyal comrades."

"And Summer. And Sasha. Never forget," Cody said firmly, "Oh honey you should have stolen his trunks."

"No. Even I have to draw the line somewhere when it comes to homewrecking, boyfriend-hating thots," Finn said with pure distaste, "Speaking of which...Yo ZaWhora, why are you even here. You're barely cutting the mustard in training."

The skinny, inked figure of controversial NXT diva Zahra Schreiber was approaching, accompanied by ring announcer JoJo.

The stank faces both girls shot him mirrored only the one Finn himself shot them right back.

Cody folded his arms.

Zahra sniggered cattily.

"How's Ambrose, lispy?" she sneered.

"Sorry what was that Zucchini? I cannot hear you over how irrelevant you are," Cody said haughtily, refusing to even look at her.

"Thorry what wath that thucchini?" Zahra mimicked him to giggles from JoJo, "Thanks for spitting over the floor. Oh by the way Devitt, sucking main roster dick isn't gonna get you there."

"Well it certainly didn't work for you," Finn retorted, "You can lick Miz's fat arse all ya like, doesn't mean you'll get on TV soon."

"You think Becky Lynch frightens me? I enjoyed it, made me work harder!" Zahra hit back.

"Really? So why were you crying like the bitch you are?" Finn hissed, "Why don't you go see your pal Corey. Go and cry about your irrelevancy together."

"MAke the most cos you'll be gone post-mania," Cody added.

"You wish," sneered Zahra, "Come on, JoJo, let's find some real men. Preferably not faggots. I'm dying for some wrestler dick. Maybe Dillinger. He's HOT."

"MESSY WHORES!" screamed Cody as they retreated.

"We'll get her alone soon," Finn assured him, "Then we can really give her the scalping she deserves."

"She even touches Shawn I will snatch her fucking wig in front of Triple H!" Cody cried.

"C'mon, let's go get food. Refuel and then we can drag her arse so hard she'll beg for mercy, I was being ultra nice just now." Finn linked his arm in Cody's to lead him out to Catering.

Sat at a table was Sami and Becky Lynch with Sasha.

The two boys perched into their seats which had been saved.

"What was going on with Cesaro?" asked Becky, "Looked like major ants in his pants?"

Sami was shaking his head.

"Tell your student Fergal," he said sternly, "What you did. Show her what a great example you're setting."

"I put itching powder in his trunks," Finn grinned triumphantly, "It was just like the priest in the Magdalene Sisters, Bex."

Becky snorted and covered her mouth.

"You didn't? Oh my God..." she was giggling, "You can't make up some of the stuff that goes on here."

"Where have you been Fergal? And you, Codes?" Sami said, "Look, you're not helping the Boss's suspicions.

"Dragging the Swiss thot whilst he was scratching the life out of his sweaty hair ball bag," Finn said, "I have pictorial evidence too."

"No...m'fine, thanks," Sami said, blushing. After all, he'd slept with Cesaro once.

"And then we bumped into Zero," Cody said, "Who mocked my lisp."

"What a bitch!" Sami cried.

"Want me to break her some more in training tomorrow?" asked Becky.

"Hey I want a turn!" Sasha complained, rubbing her title, "As the champion."

"Oh no, we're gonna have some fun with her first," Finn said, "Aren't we, Codes?"

"Oh hell yeah," Cody said, "SHe dragged my lisp. Nobody does that and gets away with it. If she swipes at Dad or Dustin, or Brandi...I am tearing her fake weave out."

"Just don't go too far, keep the dragging and scalping with words," Sasha warned, "Guys hitting girls isn't cool unless it's an intergender match."

"Listen to the Boss, Fergal," Sami added.

"Scalping verbally is far more damaging anyway," Finn shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Des Moines, Iowa.<strong>

Raw landed firmly in the Mid-west this week, and Seth Rollins was happy to come home. He and Dean had come back a day early for some downtime in the briefcase-holder's native Davenport before heading onto the show. Despite Miz's best slimebag collaborations with shady new NXT Divas, their relationship was strong enough now to survive unscathed.

"Wish we could have come back earlier," Dean was saying as they rolled into Catering at the arena.

"I know," Seth sighed, "But we're top guys Jonny. We got yesterday. Can't sniff at that. It's Mania season."

"Wish we managed to head to NXT in Ohio. Heard lots of fuckery went down," Dean smirked, pulling out his laptop.

"Aw c'mon Jonny, haven't you trolled that blog enough?" sighed Seth, "It's been months. Can't you find a new hobby? Like graphic novel writing or something?"

"But it's fun," Dean pouted, "I'd love to see Tumblr blow up when they find out about Cesaro wrestling with trunks full of itching powder!"

Seth coughed and spat the Gatorade he was drinking through his nose. What the hell?!

"What?!" he spluttered.

"Oh did I not tell you? Codes went down there and he and Balor did some dragging on our behalf for that nasty little crackwhore Zahra," Dean said, "I heard they reduced her to tears and Becky Lynch almost snapped her in two."

"Jonny, we should move on from that shit," Seth sighed, "Drama doesn't solve anything. Don't want to lose our Mania matches do we?"

Dean got to his feet to load a plate with chicken wings before other greedy fuckers (read: Ryback) stole them all. He perched back down and began to dive in.

"So Cesaro? itching powder?" Seth's eyebrows were raised.

"Oh," Dean said thickly through a mouth full of chicken, "Balor had to wrestle him but before the match he put itching powder in his trunks. Apparently Cesaro's crotch was bright red. He and Balor man; it's out-and-out war."

"Don't go getting any ideas," Seth warned him. He spotted the glint in Dean's eyes and could see the seeds of thoughts germinating behind that tousled fringe. He was not going to be held responsible if any pranks happened with the loudmouthed Miz. Seth hated the Awesome One as much as his other half did for the callous Instagram stunt with Zahra but he wasn't about to sink to Miz's level. But hey. They could have let the stunt split them up.

"Me?" Dean said innocently, a little smile lifting his face and he looked like a mischievous kid, "What would I do?"

"You spiked Miz's coffee with ExLax...and pitched the Niagara thing," Seth smirked, "Just don't want you getting into trouble Jonny."

"Would I do that?"

"When my back's turned," Seth said as his phone buzzed. He checked it; "Jamie and Joey have just showed up. I'll see you later for production meeting. Be good."

He pecked Dean on the lips and got to his feet.

* * *

><p>Over in the parking lot, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury were signing in. Jamie was stalling and Joey was confused.<p>

"What's up with you man?" asked Joey to his colleague.

"Nothing, nothing," the little Southerner said airily.

"You look like you've lost something?"

"Nope.."

Jamie was scanning the car park for Cesaro. He'd heard about the shit that went down in Ohio. Rhodes and Balor were pathetic as far as he was concerned. Grown men acting like grade schoolers. They were professionals. He expected better from a second-generation superstar and an experienced NJPW star. It was like they didn't give a fuck about respect for the business and just wanted to play around.

And, Jamie was getting the urges again. He had desperately tried to suppress them but he was craving forbidden attention from a hot European hunk of man. Cesaro had totally blown his mind. He wanted to tell someone about it. He'd watched gay porn in his hotel room last night. He said a prayer afterwards. But he couldn't help it.

He wanted another night with Cesaro.

Seth appeared in the doorway and greeted his on-screen stooges.

"What's with Noble?" asked Seth.

"Search me. Hey man. Snap out of it!" Joey clicked his fingers at his little associate.

"What...oh...sorry. Sup Rollins," grunted Jamie.

"Wanna go through some stuff?" Seth said.

"Can do," Joey said, handing Seth the script for tonight's show, "We';ve got some good stuff tonight."

"Can't it wait?" Jamie muttered as he spotted a car pull in. His heart raced as he saw NAtalya climb out, along with Kidd. Out of the back climbed Cesaro. He looked mutinous and angry.

"What's up with you?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Nothing," huffed Jamie, "Let's go in."

Seth and Joey walked inside. Jamie hung back, waiting until they were out of earshot.

Natalya spotted the little road agent/former cruiserweight/one half of J&J Security hanging around by the entrance. Oh dear. She hoped Tyson didn't see him. Tyson had a real bee in his bonnet about the revelation about Cesaro and Jamie. She was sure their title reign wasn't a result of that. She thought that E should just do Total Superstars; the amount of catty drama amongst the men could far outstrip much of the fabricated stuff for Total Divas!

"Oh WHAT?!" complained Tyson.

"What's the matter? Forgotten your Drebeats?" asked Nattie.

"No. I have them on my head Nat! What's that little creep doing there?" Tyson indicated Jamie.

Cesaro looked up, already trying to not look at the happy married couple in front of him, one half of which he was lusting after. He was not in a good mood. If Balor was here, blood will be shed. That little leprechaun was long overdue an ass-kicking. And if not, well Rhodes will regret ever knowing Cesaro.

And Nattie and Tyson were being unbelievably coupley today or so it seemed.

Cesaro's phone buzzed.

_**From: Mon Amour**_

_Hey :) Maybe one more week and I'll be back xx_

Cesaro snorted. Oh shit, he forgot he was still dating Sheamus.

He hastily modified the contact name back to just 'Sheamus'. Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Yeah right. Cesaro had gone right off of the red-haired Irishman the day he'd gone and bought that DeLorean. And now he'd lusted after another and cheated on him with yet another.

And how many weeks had they run the 'Sheamus Returns' vignettes?

He tapped a response.

_**To: Sheamus**_

_Can't wait :) x_

Cold? Not necessarily. Insincere? Maybe.

They all signed in.

And then Cesaro felt a small tap on his middle-back. He jumped and was faced with Jamie Noble.

Tyson made a disgusted noise and ushered NAttie inside.

"What do you want?" asked Cesaro, disgruntled.

"Hey," Jamie whispered.

"Can I help you Noble?"

"Heard about NXT Columbus, man you had it rough with the Plastics," Jamie said.

Cesaro scoffed and rolled his eyes. The agony. The humiliation. Thanks a bunch. He'd almost blocked that day out of his head.

"Let me guess, ze entire roster knows do they?" he spat.

"No...was only saying..." Jamie said.

"Well don't. Thank you."

Jamie gulped. Was he coming off as a pussy?

"I only wanted to know...if you were doing anything after the show?" he asked.

"Going to bed and then heading to Smackdown," Cesaro said in a condescending tone, stomping into the arena, already done with this conversation. Did the little hick not get the message that it was just a fuck? A fling. A one night stand. Go back to his damn wife already.

"Was wondering you fancied some company?" Jamie persisted, having to run to keep up with the tall Swiss' strides.

Cesaro stopped dead and rounded on the little pest.

"Nein! Non! No!" he snarled, "You were just a FUCK, Noble! We are not in a relationship! We had fun. Leave it at that!"

"Oh thanks a bunch!" cried Jamie, standing his ground, "I'm still a damn road agent you know! I still produce matches! I stuck my neck out for you! I listened to you when you were feeling like shit, man! Don't bite the fucking hand that fed you!"

"I've fucked better ass in my time," sneered the Swiss, "You didn't feed me anything."

OK maybe he was being just a tad nasty here. Jamie didn't ask to be dragged up in his issues like this.

"You used me you asshole!" Jamie yelled.

"Voice down!" Cesaro almost pleaded. He'd been struck by a horrible realisation. Rollins. If Rollins found out about this...he'd tell Ambrose. Who was of course a PLASTIC.

The Plastics told each other everything. And then once Rhodes got wind...

He sank to the floor in horror, head in his hands.

Jamie was shocked to see the tough Swiss crumble.

He kneeled down next to him, rubbing the huge back.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Have you told Rollins?" mumbled Cesaro.

"No. Why?"

"No reason," the relief seeping from every pore in the Swiss' face was palpable as he got back to his feet. He gave Jamie a half-hug as an apologetic gesture for his asshole behaviour just now.

Jamie wriggled closer, standing on his tiptoes, his breath cool and minty on Cesaro's face.

"We can't," the Swiss sighed, "You shouldn't."

"I want it," Jamie breathed, "I've been thinking about you a lot.."

"You just had a new experience," Cesaro said gently, "Don't overthink it."

He gave Jamie an amiable smile before setting on his way. But the small man started to follow him.

"You don't understand!" Jamie was saying, "I can't stop thinking about you Claudio! You were so good to me!"

Oh jeez.

Enough already.

Joey and Seth had just left the locker room and had been on their way to find Jamie when they stopped dead.

Just as Jamie made to grab Cesaro's arm.

Cesaro froze solid as he caught sight of them.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

Please.

Was this a nightmare right now?

"What the hell..." Seth was gobsmacked.

"Jamie!" barked Joey.

Jamie saw them too and went scarlet.

He let go of Cesaro's arm and scuttled away towards his colleagues.

"Where you been man?" asked Joey.

"Just had to talk some stuff through with Cesaro, I'm putting their match together," grunted Jamie.

"Well c'mon man, we've got to start setting up!" Joey said.

"FINE!" bellowed Jamie in frustration.

"We'll see you in a while ROllins," Joey said.

"Just a minute. Cesaro. Why were you grabbing his arm?" asked Seth.

"None of your business!"

"You are not into dudes Noble, you're married!" Seth stated.

"Wait what do you mean 'into dudes'? Jamie man what the hell have you been playing at?!" cried Joey.

Jamie was cornered like a rat. He had no choice but to tell them. Relationships between talent and staff were banned in this company. Hopefully they won't rat him out to Hayes, Dunn or worse, McMahon or Triple H.

"You can't go fucking talent!" Joey seethed, "You'll lose your job!"

"Technically, we're talent as we appear on TV," Jamie corrected him.

"So you're not denying it!" Seth asked, "Aw jeez man, why? Is that why he and Kidd have the titles now?"

"NO!" snapped Jamie, "It was...only the once. OK, twice."

Both Joey and Seth facepalmed.

"Was it...good?" asked Joey.

Jamie's jaw dropped. OK that wasn't the question he'd been expecting. Somewhat of a relief. At least he knew Joey had his back and wouldn't grass him out.

"Yes...it was," he admitted, cheeks rather pink, "Best sex in years."

"Look," Joey said, resting a hand on his colleague's shoulder, "It's none of my business, we both know what happens on the road, stays on the road, right? Not my sort of thing but if it turns you on...anyway..."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is shit is wack?!" Seth exclaimed, "You're MARRIED, Noble."

"So's Miz. So's the Alpha Bitch Rhodes," pouted Jamie, "Means nothing in this company."

"OK that was un-necessary," Joey said, "Don't shit on your homelife man."

"Wasn't," Jamie said, "Was just saying that he can't use that as a stick to beat me with when you've got jokes like Miz and Rhodes in fake-ass marriages. I just got curious...and enjoyed it...won';t happen again...so...matches?"

Seth rolled his eyes and stormed off back to Catering.

Where was Dean?

He had to level with someone here.

This was fucked-up shit. Was this a wrestling company or a gay hookup agency? Jeez. Maybe it was all the testosterone in the air. Partly why he'd been so stung by Dean's sleeping around during their nasty breakup period.

Dean wasn't in the seat from earlier.

But Seth didn't take long to spot him.

At a table with Axel, Paige and naturally, Rhodes.

He wandered over.

"Scuse me," he cleared his throat.

"Oh hey Seth," Cody waved adorably, "Want to join? Dean can sit on your lap?"

"M'fine thanks man, er...Jonny, can we talk?"

"What's up?" Dean looked very concerned. He was still a touch paranoid even though things between them nowadays were great. He got to his feet and walked to his beau. Seth looked faintly nauseous.

"Is it OK if we go somewhere more private?" asked Seth.

Now Dean was worried. He nodded and followed Seth out of the room. Cody's icy glare following them.

"Hey, lighten up baldy, it's probably not a dumping," Paige said.

"It better not be," Cody hissed, "It would destroy Dean."

"But they've got nothing wrong between them?" Curtis put in.

"Well," Paige gave Cody a stern look, "If somebody didn't let bad-uns like Finn twist their arms into going to NXT and scalping Zucchini strand by strand..."

"You shouldn't have done that," Curtis said, "Even Zayn thought you and him went too far."

"She should have stood up to us. We were only testing how tough she is for the business," Cody pouted.

"Oh come on baldy at least think up a believable cover story!" Paige giggled, "Not that it wasn't hilarious and deserved, it's just...well she's got friends on the main roster."

"Seth won't dump Dean over that surely?" Cody went white. He did wonder if he and Finn had gone too far. Finn was so...influential.

"All we have to do is wait and see when he comes back..." Paige sighed.

* * *

><p>In a side room, Dean was perched on a steel chair as Seth paced the floor. The Cincinnati native was now fearing the worst.<p>

"Please Colby..." he almost pleaded.

"You won't believe what I just saw," Seth sighed, pushing his long hair out of his face.

Dean almost collapsed with relief. He had been so convinced he was about to get dumped over the Zahra-dragging.

"What?"

"Noble has been fucking Cesaro."

"WHAT?!" Dean's jaw could have hit the floor.

"No kidding, he told us himself," Seth said, "THis company is twisted man. Is Cesaro screwing everyone...and you call Miz the ratchet skank..."

"Or me..." Dean deadpanned, "Noble's straight isn't he?"

"Apparently he got bicurious and freaked Cesaro who's supposed to be dating Sheamus...aw man what's with this company?!" Seth spluttered, "Am I the only one who's not looked at anyone but the guy I'm dating since I got called up?"

"Not everyone's like you," Dean whispered, "I know I'm not."

"Aw...shit sorry Jonny...that was fucking tactless," Seth huffed, mentally kicking himself, "But you...wouldn't cheat on me...right?"

"No!" cried Dean, "How dare you!"

"Sorry...I'm just gonna shut up..."

"Hey," Dean hugged his beau close, "You've got nothing to worry about. I love you Colby. Always will. All the shit from last year...ancient history. I'm not gonna let bitter fuckwits like Miz try and come between us just because he's jealous he can't keep a man. Just...stay out of the gossip stuff..."

"You can talk," Seth said, a small smile on his face.

"And you have just given me some steaming hot, sweet tea to spill," grinned Dean, planting a huge fat kiss on Seth's lips, "I love you!"

"Love you too..." Seth replied.

"Now I need to go spill this tea while it's hot," Dean said, "See you later!"

He sprinted from the side room and back to the table.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Dean...what happened?" asked Curtis.

"OMIGOD HAS SETH PROPOSED?!" squealed Cody.

"Don't tempt fate," Dean said coyly, "No...he has just given me some beautiful sweet tea."

"Oooh..." Cody placed his Off Duty Glasses on in a flash, "Spill. Immediately.

"Calm down," scolded Paige.

"You are gonna just DIE," Dean smirked, "Guess who Cesaro has been cheating on Sheamus with."

"IF HE'S SPLIT UP NATTIE AND TYSON SO HELP ME GOD..." screamed Cody.

"It's not Kidd," Dean said.

"Wait WHAT?!" Now Paige was on her feet.

"Dear, dear," chuckled Curtis, "Cesaro really doesn't help himself. Shame talent and hot looks don't equal common sense."

"C'mon Dean, SPILL," Cody grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean leaned forward conspiratorially.

"You'll never guess."

"For the love of God Brando just tell us!" squeaked Paige.

"OK. I'll give you a clue."

Cries of protest.

"Fine fine! Noble."

A stunned silence as the Plastics processed this information.

"Wow," Curtis breathed, "I mean, Noble's cute and all that..."

"He probably has to have a child's bus fare! No thank you!" Paige said.

"You like them tall anyway," grinned Dean, "Tall hot blondes."

"Quiet you," PAige's cheeks were pink, "Coddles? Cody? You OK love?"

Cody was rigid. Breathing furiously through his nose. Cesaro was a dirty self-serving love rat! Screwing a road agent?! So much for pure talent and charisma netting him and Kidd the titles!

"Gross. MESS. DISGUSTING..." he was snarling.

He leapt to his feet.

"Where you going?" asked Dean.

"To scalp that Swiss whore bitch," snapped Cody.

"I think you've done more than enough," Paige wrestled him down, "If you really hate him that much..."

"Sluts are the lowest form of life," growled Cody, the veins popping in his thick muscular arms as he gripped the table fiercely.

"What she means is," Curtis appeased, "Let Superman dig his own grave. Give him enough rope and he'll hang himself."

"Imagine," Cody was hissing, "If you were Noble's kids...and you found out Daddy was getting his back doors smashed in by a guy at work..."

"I've lost count of the married men I've had over the years," Dean shrugged, "We all know how many of them have a wife and kids at home but they crave dick or male ass."

Cody sighed heavily.

What use was it him getting wound up?

And, the main thing...Tyson was safe. As far as he knew.

"I think he did it to make a point to Tyson and Nattie," Paige suggested.

"And I bet," Dean added, "He's still after Kidd. Noble was just a guinea pig to see if he could break in a straight. And he did."

"You know way too much about that stuff," Curtis said.

"I've been an 'other woman' before," Dean shrugged, "One trick on the indies wanted to leave his wife of 20 years and teenage sons for me. Told him where to get off."

"KKKKKHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

An epic Stardust hiss.

Only way Cody could truly release his disgust.

And tell Finn.

He opened his iPad and dialled Finn on FaceTime.

"You stay right here with that young man," scolded Paige.

The cute Irishman's handsome face appeared on the screen.

"Haaay Codes," he beamed, waving.

"Oh heeey Stardust," came another Irish accent and the Gaelic and ethereal features of the auburn-haired Becky Lynch came into view.

Cody waved adorably at them before rotating the iPad around so the others could say hello.

"No Samuel?" Paige chimed in.

"Nope. Irish only tonight...St Paddy's Day remember?" Finn said, "I hope you're all going out after Raw to have Guinness."

"Might do. Hehehehehe." Cody was the picture of cute little-kid-mischeif, "I have some HOT tea. Freshly poured via Dean and his former two toned hot man. Hehehehe."

"Ooooh..." Now Finn was grinning even more.

"Please not more Zahra stuff, I'm not sure I can go on beating her no-good arse," Becky smirked.

"Did you give your trainer a good spanking for Itching Powder-gate?" Paige added.

"Oh yes," giggled Becky.

"You were laughing an'all bitch," pouted Finn.

"Guess who this tea's on?" Cody giggled, "Our favourite dragging target. The Swiss thot."

"What now?" Finn smirked, "Stuart hasn't updated me on anything. He was merciless at the weekend. Hehehehehe. Spanked me with his belt. Then went in with no lube. I had to sit on an ice pack for a whole day. People have been asking what the marks on my bum cheeks are."

"EW...FERGAL DEVITT I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" cried Becky, bashing her head on the table as the entire Plastic table in Iowa howled with laughter.

"Oh Fifty Shades Of Wade. I like it," Dean chimed in.

"So spill the tea Codes," Finn persisted.

"Well," Cody said, leaning forward, "You know CesarHo has been trying to get TJ? Turns out that's not the only married man he's after. Well. He's already effed this one."

"If you say Hunter I am resigning," Finn pouted.

"Nope. But this guy is on TV and also a backstage official. Noble. What a fucking mess, huh?"

Both Finn and Becky's jaws hit the floor. And then both took huge gulps of the pints of Guinness they were drinking.

"I need to be there like yesterday," Finn said, "The opportunity to come for his wig is just too much right now. I just can't."

"Stop talking like a Tumblr teen!" Becky said incredulously, "You're 33!"

"Welcome to my life Bex," Paige lamented, "How's Samuel. Is he not keeping that one (she pointed at Finn) on a tight lead?"

"Nope," Becky sighed, "It's like having two hyped-up kids at training every day."

"Where's Stuart anyway?" Finn asked.

"I dunno, he's your boyfriend," Cody said, "Bitch I need you here to help me drag CesarHo some more."

"Depends how hung over I'll be tomorrow, Guinness is on three for five dollars here tonight...the soda bread and Irish stew is off the chain too."

"Where are you anyway?" asked Cody.

"Kingsland Road," Becky put in, "Well we must go. It's Fergal's round. And I've just had Sami text me to tell him to get his arse off Facetime as he wants to chat to his bestie."

"Tell Sami to get his lazy ass off Adrian's dick and join you!" Cody said, "That's an order Finn."

"I will don't you worry girl," Finn grinned, "Maybe see you tomorrow for dragging."

"I'll square it with Dad. Hehehehe. Sure they can cope without you for a couple of days. A man of your talent doesn't need much time in developmental anyway. Hehehehehe. They'll just have to have less eye candy for a few days. Tell Sami I miss him muchly. Byeeee. Mwah!"

He waved cutely before passing the iPad around the table once more, before finally hanging up.

"He can't keep coming on the road," Curtis sighed.

"Why? He's awesome as fuck," Dean said.

"Not to mention fit," Paige smirked, "Even if he is a naughty boy and bad influence on Little Cody."

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEE." Cody hissed at her.

A shadow fell across their table.

"Alright lads," Wade Barrett said, "And lass. Listen...um...you heard from Fergal at all? Tried ringing him and couldn't get an answer..."

"Cos he was Facetiming his crony here," Paige said, "And sorry Wade love, you're next in the queue behind Samuel."

"Oh bloody hell there was me thinking I'd pissed him off," Wade complained, "He's only my bloody fella. Sure girley time can wait."

"Aren't we possessive?" Cody grinned, "So Wade. When yo gonna put a ring on it?"

"Steady on mate, we've only been going out a few months," Wade chuckled.

"What kind of ring though?" Dean added, "He told us you went Christian Grey on his ass...literally.. with your belt buckle."

"Oh bloody hellfire..." Wade went scarlet, "He's got such a gob on him..."

"And you lurve him," Paige teased.

"Oh put a sock in it," Wade huffed.

"By the way Wade, just to let you know, no fapping tonight because your girlfriend is on his way to Smackdown tomorrow," Cody smirked.

"Oh..." Wade went just a touch red in the cheeks, "Actually...um...Cody. Mate. I need a word."

Cody guessed he knew what this was about.

"Sure."

He climbed out of his seat and followed the tall Brit out of Catering into a side room.

"I know what you want," he said, "I can assure you now. Nada. Bupkis. Zero. We're just really close friends. You know how I am with my close friends."

"Yeah, the last best mate you had is now your fella," Wade remarked, in reference to Josh.

"Wade. I'm not interested in Finn. He's pretty, talented and got abs to die for. But nope. Anyway. He's a bottom. Besides, he only has eyes for you. He fucking sent Sasha a photo of you two banging."

"He did WHAT?!" Wade spluttered.

"Gonna have to keep him under control. Maybe one belting sesh isn't enough?" grinned Cody.

"I can't fucking believe he told you all about that too..."

"He's just like me. Likes to keep everyone informed."

"Actually Codeman, I wanted to ask about Cesarogate."

"Oh. THAT." spat Cody.

"What did you actually do to him. Did you know Cesaro lamped me one that week when he came back?"

"No..." Cody shifted guiltily, "I didn't...sorry..."

"I don't want to keep picking the bloody pieces up...I sorted my shit out with him.."

"Shouldn't you be talking about it with Finn?"

"I will tomorrow. But what did you actually do to Cesaro, man?"

"Finn put itching powder in his trunks. And then we dragged him in the showers."

"Oh bloody hell..." Wade facepalmed, "What have I gotten myself into..."

"Wade, it's nothing you've done...he's intense, you even said so yourself," Cody said, "Come on...he's a sweetheart, legit one of the best in the world, and that body should be insured for a billion bucks. You won't meet another Finn in your life time."

"I don't think I can handle this one, let alone another," confessed Wade, "I love him, I mean, really I do...but it's not been that long.."

"Would you marry him?" asked Cody.

Wade wandered around the room for a few moments, thinking this over. Yes, he did really like Finn a lot. Definitely loved him. He was a handful but Wade was a tough bloke and could cope with that. Kept him on his toes and kept the old sex life seriously high-voltage. Finn had LOVED being punished that night when they'd recreated 50 Shades Of Grey.

And there was the potential of Finn being entered in the Andre The Giant Battle Royal at Mania. Depending on the outcome of this tournament.

Yeah.

Wade would probably love marrying Finn. Finn did have his manly side too. Football, beer. And he was fiercely devoted to his large family too. Doted on his nieces and nephews. Wade had been told that he was going to be formally introduced soon. Maybe he'll ask Finn's father's permission...

"Yeah," he said aloud.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" squealed Cody, grinning for ear to ear, "You should do it properly, ,mind. Finn;'s very close to his Dad who's probably very old fashioned and most likely Catholic. Ask him for permission to have his son's hand in marriage."

"And why is it down to me?" asked Wade curiously.

"Because you are older and the top, which makes you the man," grinned Cody, "Top must propose to the bottom. It's the law."

"In your weird-arse world maybe," smirked Wade, "But you're right. Gotta do it properly. Can't imagine being with anyone else...maybe I will. Should meet the family first."

"Your capacity for alcohol will fit you right in," beamed Cody.

"I'll tell him you said that," Wade was really smirking now. Full-on Bad News.

"No no..." Cody backpedalled hurriedly, "It's fine! Really!"

"Are you scared mate?" teased Wade, "What ya scared of?"

"Wade, please don't take this the wrong way, but I am scared of Finn a little. I mean, he's a great friend, we've gotten so close but...he's a real bad bitch. If I got on his wrong side, I'd be burned to the ground."

"Taste of your own medicine mate, people have said that about you before now," Wade said, slapping Cody on the back.

WHich actually, couldn't be truer. Cody had built up this reputation as the Baddest Bitch In Town, the Queen Bee, the Alpha Bitch, Regina George. You did not want to get on his wrong side, especially in his rookie years. He was a remorseless bitch who took no pity but let his targets have it with four barrels. Even when he and Josh ruled the roost back in the Bob Holly, Priceless, Legacy, Dashing and un-Dashing days, Cody knew that he had this power, even over Josh. Cody often used to even sass and scalp Josh when he was really bored back then, or had no other targets, simply to keep him in line. Wow. Looking back Cody realised just what a loathsome little bitch he was not too long ago. And now Finn had usurped his position. He'd met his match and more in the Irishman.

"You're right," he admitted, "I legit would fear for your life, if, ever, you found temptation elsewhere.."

"I don't think so, most blokes would be a downgrade," Wade said, "And yeah. He told me that if I cheated on him, ever...my bollocks would come off. And that was just for starters. I think he'd mess me up good and proper. Wow, that's bloody cheerful innit?"

"It's cos he loves you," Cody said.

"I know, I know."

"So propose. Next stop, kids. He's definitely a kids sort of guy."

"I know, he talks about his nieces a lot. You're going soft in your old age, Codeman."

"Well all I want is to be Cody Runnels-Lomberger. Ew that sounds coarse. Or just be married to a Joshua Runnels. He deserves the surname more than anyone except Brandi."

"Good save there fella," chuckled Wade, "Bless ya. Why don't you pop it."

"I can't. I'm not a Mormon and not a bigamist. A promise ring is the best we can have. You're lucky. Curtis is lucky. Sami's lucky."

"Are Neville and Zayn engaged?"

"Not yet. Anyhoo, you should call your boyo. Before he scalps YOU. Hehehehe."

"Fergal wouldn't dare."

"Try him," giggled Cody, "Unless you value your ballsack."

"I do actually. And anyway, if he tries his bitchiness on me, I won't shag him."

"You couldn't hold out!" scoffed Cody.

"I'll just wank instead. Kinda like this knife-edge stuff. Don;'t think I've ever been with a fella who keeps me on my toes. Thanks mate, good to talk to ya. Please keep this to yourself."

Cody offered his pinky.

Wade scoffed and rolled his eyes. Such a bloody little kid. But whatever. He gruffly shook the cute ravenette's pinky finger.

"That's legally bound," Cody said, "If I break that, you can bust me open with whatever weapon you feel like during the ladder match."

"Consider it done."

Wade left the room.

Cody was left feeling a little pensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was The Finn Balor Show, wasn't it? I'm sorry! It just ended up that way. I love writing him. He's definitely a fully-fledged leading cast member now! I'm not going to move along the SHeasaro quagmire until Sheamus actually returns. I have plans for it!<strong>

**The 'dragging of Zahra' happened off-screen with insults too disgusting to even write. Haha. Basically just use your imagination of how they scalped her!**

**Awwwww Wade's a big softie ;) **

**So what's gonna happen to poor old (HAHAHAAHA!) Cesaro now? Is Jamie Noble going to go Zack Ryder on his ass? And will he keep his philandering from Sheamus? From the reviews I got it seemed like it was a green light to have the Plastics drag Cesaro from one end to the other. Did they go too far? You decide!**

**BTW I am a legit Cesaro fan, both of his hot looks and his wrestling. EVen though he's been bashed so much of late here!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHapter 31**

_How appropiate that Chapter 31 is the Mania-themed one! Thanks to everyone still showing this ancient yarn love :D _

_YASSSS. Hideo's going to Mania. YAAAASS Finn worked a main roster house show in Anaheim. You know what's gonna go down here don't you? Lots of mess and comedy fun. Poor Cesaro...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You act like an unfaithful lothario and you get karmic retribution. Serves you right Superman._

_It may be up before Mania, may be after. So it might just be Axxess rather than post-Mania itself._

* * *

><p><strong>Anaheim, CA.<strong>

Wade Barrett was nervous yet smug as he hung around outside the airport terminal. He was sure somebody in booking loved him as he'd found out that the house show tonight was featuring a main roster debut of one Finn Balor. The Intercontinental Champion was sure tonight was going to end in mess but hey, it kept things entertaining in the week leading to the Big One. Plus with Mania Axxess...oh lord. He wouldn't want to be in Cesaro's boots right now.

Despite patching up his working relationship with the Swiss, Wade couldn't help but chuckle at Finn's relentless bullying. He'd found out about the Noble mess and was siding with his old flame and good mate Sheamus. But he wasn't going to tell the red-haired Irishman as it wasn't his place. Just keep Finn out of trouble.

He checked his reflection in a nearby car. He'd gone for a tight black shirt, open at the chest and expensive jeans. Plus shades. Anything to get Finn's pulse racing. And he'd bought the cute Irishman some more flowers. And what? If it made him happy...Finn was hardly Miz.

Wade spotted the magenta locks of Sasha Banks exiting the terminal. And with her was of course, Finn. In his merch tee and shorts. And shades. Wade stood upright and smirked in that caddish way he did for TV as Sasha spotted him and shoved Finn forward.

"Oh heyy Wade," she giggled, "Looks like I'm no longer needed. See you later Finny. Don't overwork him Wade!"

"Wouldn't dream of it love," smirked Wade.

Sasha made her excuses and headed back inside to pick up her rental keys, leaving them alone.

"Hello love," chuckled Wade as Finn flew into his arms and smashed their lips together right there in public.

"Missed you," pouted Finn.

"It's been a week if that," Wade laughed, "Looks like you stalking me on the road has paid off, huh?"

"I do not stalk. I was supporting my man. As a good boyfriend should," pouted the Irishman, before spotting the roses and melting, "Omigod are those for me?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a soppy bastard," grunted Wade as Finn took them, "And I know blokes don't do flowers.."

He was cut off by more kisses.

"Hey hey...calm it," the Brit grunted, "People are looking..."

"And? Are you ashamed of me Stuart?" snapped Finn, looking quite hurt.

"No love...never ashamed of you...just...don't want idiotic fans snapping us and selling it to some gossip rag."

"I'll only confirm it," Finn said obstinately, taking Wade's hand openly, "By the way, next month, you're meeting my family."

"I gathered as we're heading to Guinnessland," smirked Wade.

"It's a big deal for me," Finn said, "Me sisters are dying to meet you. Plus, I want to formally introduce you to my Da. You can go pub crawling with Sheamus the day after."

"What makes you think that I want to do that?" Wade snorted.

"Because you're a man."

"So are you," teased Wade, ruffling Finn's neatly-trimmed facial hair. Finn was definitely spending WAY too much time with Sami Zayn, Wade conceded. He was turning into an Irish version of the redheaded minx. He led the Irishman towards the rental car and opened the door like a chauffeur.

* * *

><p>It was a short drive to the hotel, and Wade knew what Finn wanted. He could read the cheeky monkey like a book. The way Finn was lowkey hitching up those shorts...plus...wait...if Wade wasn't mistaken that was a VPL. A tent forming. Oh dear.<p>

Finn just grinned naughtily as he caught the Brit staring.

"What?"

"You...don't make me do Christian Grey again."

"Why? I liked it. Even if people asked questions. Hehehehe."

"OK you've turned into Rhodes as well as Zayn."

"I'm just being me."

It seemed too long before the hotel came into view. Wade couldn't get out the car fast enough. After the tedious business of checking in and getting the luggage up to their room (well he'd booked a double of course!) the Brit could kick off his shoes and relax before the preshow workout (the legitimate gym one) and the show itself.

Finn carefully placed the bouquet of roses on the table in the corner and kicked off his flipflops. Before pouncing on the hapless Brit.

"Rawr," he grinned before devouring Wade's lips once more, straddling the broad chest with his amazing ripped knees.

"Hello.." chuckled Wade.

"Been waiting for this," purred Finn, "Just take me darlin."

"No rush is there?"

Wade struck and wrestled him onto his back before kissing down his neck,enjoying the cute mewls that filled the room. Finn wriggled up to take his tee off.

Damn that body.

Wade could never believe this was what fancied him. One of the most lusted-after torsos in their business. And it was all his. He was one lucky bastard.

Finn took Wade's bearded face in his hands and began to kiss him passionately, tender pecks between deep, fervent frenching.

"Love you," he whimpered.

"Love you too you horny bugger."

Finn began to unbutton Wade's shirt sensually, taking his time. Planting kisses on those pecs and those fucking abs. Wade just seemed to look hotter each day. He removed the shirt of that strong, broad, inked body and cuddled his man close, whimpering softly.

Wade felt those naughty fingers unzip his fly.

Oh the minx.

And he felt his belt being yanked open.

"Ohhh fuck'n'ell..." he growled as those cool fingers began to stroke his rapidly-hardening cock. Finn never messed about in bed.

"Your segments on Raw have me so moist," breathed Finn, "I have to stop and crack one off...you are so hot all angry. And your trunks...ohh Daddy...they show everything..."

Wade just grunted in pleasure as Finn continued to toss him off. He did enjoy the fact his ring gear showed how er, gifted he was. Anything to keep this little minx happy.

He helped Finn take his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

And then Finn lay back, legs open, his shorts tented.

Wade wriggled out of his remaining clothes with those cheeky green eyes of the Irishman fixed upon his every move. Before slowly and deliberately peeling down Finn's shorts...

"No knickers," Finn smirked, as Wade gave him a look, "Been horny all morning waiting to get here.."

"Why am I not surprised," growled Wade, taking them off completely to expose that Adonis in all his glory. Finn may be small in stature but DAMN was he ripped. And hung. He was perfection.

"Lube in the pocket," Finn whispered.

"You little..."

"I missed you Stuart."

"You were last here Tuesday."

"So?"

Wade searched the discarded shorts and found a lube sachet. What a good little boy scout Finn was. Always prepared. He tore it open with his teeth before Finn snatched it from him.

"Got other plans?!" snapped the Irishman.

"No, love.."

"Then don't rush me."

"Sorry love."

Finn grabbed Wade's dick. Hard.

"Or I'll make you wear a cock ring."

A wicked smile.

"You're not my boss," Wade smirked back, slapping that naughty hand away easy, "What a shame I didn't bring the handcuffs."

Finn just lay back with a desperate whine.

He raised his legs hungrily as Wade slowly began to caress inside his thigh. Softly. Gently. Up that smooth skin...

"Ohhhhh..." whimpered the Irishman.

Wade slowly stroked that tight entrance.

Before moving up and slowly tossing Finn off.

"What you doing..." moaned the Irishman as the pleasure sizzled through his body at the contact he was craving, "Lower...please..."

"I'm taking my time Fergal," whispered Wade, "Now who wants to rush?"

He smirked and leaned down to suck Finn off. Just cos he was the top didn't mean he couldn't please his boy in ways other than rimming and fingering. He used one of his free hands to stroke Finn's hole, the other to push the Irishman to the bed.

"Stop...please...stop.." moaned FInn, "Let me...please...let me..."

"OK," Wade released him and then promptly sat on his chest, thrusting his hard cock in the Irishman;s face. He was 250 plus to Finn';s 190. He was in charge. Finn was just a bossy cow.

"Ohhh FUCK..." gasped Wade as Finn hungrily devoured his cock, "Jesus...fuck..."

Finn was relentless. He was sucking Wade like his life depended on it. And because the bigger, heavier, more powerful Brit had trapped him. Plus those fucking thighs...god. He hoped Wade liked his family...he couldn't imagine not being with this hot hunk of English beef...and their approval meant so much to Finn.

He released Wade.

"Take me..." he whimpered, his eyes flashing with burning need.

"Anything you say love.." growled Wade, crawling down, watching that ripped chest rise and fall. He reached for the lubricant and began to coat himself. He then coated two fingers and began to slowly insert them inside the desperate mass beneath him.

Finn slapped his hand away.

"You know what I want..." he moaned.

"Of course.."

Gamely, Wade got between Finn's thighs and began to rim, enjoying the cute mews and squeaks that filled the room. Finn was getting noisier he swore. Last time they shagged the kid was full on screaming. Not that Wade complained. Ever.

"Ohhh...yes...yes...fuck...don't stop..."

Finn was as always desperately fighting the urge to fist his cock. But Wade was too GOOD at this...fuck...he could probably cum just from having his arse eaten by this amazing man...oh God..

He reached down and yanked Wade up by the hair.

"Get inside me," he snarled.

"Watch your mouth," Wade growled menacingly. He threw Finn flat on his back once more and placed the younger man's ankles on his shoulders.

He reached for what was left of the lube and applied more to himself. Finn was lubricated enough.

Slowly, slowly...he pushed inside.

"Ohhhhhh yes..." moaned FInn loudly.

"Getting quite the screamer.." snarled Wade, pushing in some more.

"Can you fucking blame me?!" Finn almost yelled in desperation, "I'll let the whole of fucking Anaheim know your name Stuart...please...just...fuck me."

Wade thrust into him hard.

"OH!"

"You asked for it."

He began to pound FInn like a common rent boy, taking control, grunting mannishly. Yeah, that's what the bossy little minx needed. A good pounding. Show him who was boss.

"Ohh...oh fuck...yes...yes..."

Finn was being unashamedly loud.

"I'm gonna make ya fucking scream."

Wade was pure Lancashire now and Finn was a MESS. That rough Northern accent just made him submit.

"Yes. Make me fucking scream Stuart."

Wade held Finn;'s ripped legs apart and began to fuck him hard and fast, enjoying the screams that filled the room.

"Kiss me!" Finn cried in desperation, "Please. Kiss me."

Wade leaned forward to silence some of the screams with some deep manly kisses. Finn bit his lip as they broke apart.

"_Déan dom mise , ghile_," gasped Finn.

Wade knew what that meant. Make me yours, darling. He was learning more Irish the longer they spent together.

OK.

He resumed pounding the little tart, working out any inner frustrations he had. Take it...yeah fucking take it like a man...Finn's cries were now laced with broken Irish...how fucking beautiful and hot was that...Wade wasn't going to last...Finn was fucking him right back, working that body like the slut he was.

Wade leaned forward, folding him in half and continuing to take what was his. Fuck yes. Such a fucking hot arse. So willing.

Finn was such a mess. His skin was on fire. He could get fucked forever. Especially by the man he adored with all his heart. Take him. Own him. Yes. Yes. Fuck yes. FInn could feel it boiling up inside of him. His chest was tightening. Broken Irish spewing from his pouty lips. He was letting himself truly go. He could be himself totally in bed. He scratched and clawed savagely at Wade's back as he felt that pulling behind his abs increase...more...more...yes...oh God yes...he was close now...really close...he scratched some more...yes...bit more...just there...oh GOD just there...please don't stop...please...please...yes...he could feel himself about to burst...

Finn's scream split Wade's eardrums. His nails tore deep into the Brit's back.

Wade wouldn't let up as Finn continued to scream, his ripped, chiselled abs now sprayed white. He had come SO hard...

"Keep going," panted Finn.

"You're..."

"I said...KEEP GOING."

Jesus. He was on one today.

Wade continued to fuck. He was happy just making FInn cum. Apparently that wasn't enough.

"You're not done..." whimpered Finn.

He wasn't fully satisfied until Wade came inside him. He was JUST like Cody. And if Wade continued hitting his prostate like this...he was sure he might cum a second time. Prolong it. Make the most of their time together.

Wade continued to pound that hot arse, urging his orgasm forward...OK he lied to himself. He wanted to spunk deep inside him. Yes. Fuck yeah. Take it you little slag. Fuck yes. Fuck.

Finn continued to scream and cry out, a sweaty mass of muscle. Yes. His spot was still being hit perfectly. C'mon...he was still young...he could cum a second time...on and on they went, Wade pausing to edge.

He knew what FInn was up to. And how much of an alpha male would Wade feel knowing he made his boy cum twice in one fuck.

Yeah. And he wouldn't need to hit the gym after.

Finn was hard enough work.

On and on they went. Minutes flashing by. Both men coated in sweat but fuelled by pure testosterone.

Fuck yeah. That was it...he couldn't hold it much longer...he was desperate to blow his load now...Finn could wait...but those screams were getting noisier again...the nails once more tearing into his back flesh...Finn was feeling it once more...it hurt but he was desperate to come once more...even if it was dry...it was ten times more intense...yes...yes...yes he could feel it...oh God...Oh God...oh fucking GOD...

"FUCK!" bellowed Wade as finally he released, deep inside FInn, but his manly roar was drowned out by the scream that left the Irishman as he came once more, drier but more intense in feeling. No wank could ever bring an orgasm that strong...ever...

He collapsed onto the bed, his legs falling limply from Wade's shoulders as the gasping Brit slowly pulled out and clumsily lay next to him.

The room reeked of man sweat.

Finn was unbelievably sated. He'd come twice and had Wade's load inside him. He felt so fucking alive. But so fucking knackered. It was too much for him. His green eyes were wet with emotion.

"Come here," he whimpered.

Wade cuddled his spent beau close, pecking his head.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered.

"Sorry...that was amazing..."

"Big boys don't cry Fergal..."

Awwww bless him.

"Why couldn't I meet you ten years ago?"

"Sometimes you have to wait...hey c'mon...ssssh...just the sex talking.."

"Stuart Bennett...I want you to be my husband some day..."

"Is this a proposal..."

Well so much for the guff Cody was talking last week.

"No..." Finn was mortified. Damn his loose tongue. He buried his face in Wade's chest, sniffling. THat wasn't how it went in his head. He was hoping Wade would propose to him!

Wade just chuckled. Bless Finn's heart. He was hard work. Intense. A little scary. But oh so adorable at the same time. At least this confirmed what Cody was saying. Finn definitely was in this for the long haul. And to be honest, Wade was too. He could feel Finn';s hand grabbing at his. So he took it. Awwww.

* * *

><p>At the arena in Anaheim, Paige, Summer Rae, Sasha Banks, plus the boys Cody, Dean and Curtis, were all sat at their table. Sasha was tag teaming with Summer and Cameron tonight.<p>

"I hate how even with Axelmania they are burying you," Cody was saying, "You should be kicking ass and taking names. Hashtag give Curtis A Chance."

"I'm fine," Curtis said, "Honestly. I'm on TV aren't I? Anyway there's more spots for the guys than the girls."

He tweeted #GiveDivasAChance just to make a point.

"You lot are the biggest Divas in this company," Paige remarked, "Not that I object. Oh guess what? My Mum's coming to watch me."

"Omigod that's awesome," Cody gushed, "You'll make her proud even if you get Brie Moded and Rack Attacked in one go. And then Summer can go ask her for your hand in marriage."

He rested his thumb on his bottom teeth and gave the most adorable mischievous look to the tall blonde.

"Awwwww..." Sasha cooed.

"Oh girl, you're not falling for his 'look how cute I am' routine?" sighed Paige, her cheeks rather pink.

"No, you two getting married would be amazing!" Sasha said.

"Oh stop," giggled Summer, tossing back her long blonde hair.

"Are you planning everyone's weddings?" Dean looked up from his now-finished plate of chicken wings.

"Except mine," Curtis complained, flashing his engagement ring.

"I just want all my friends happy," Cody said, "And it takes my mind off the fact that I can't.."

"You're already married!" Summer put in.

"To an icky girl," teased Paige.

"Hey!" RAZZZZP.

"Wind changes, your face will be stuck like that," Sasha teased, "OK, it's almost four. Finny can't have gotten lost."

"He's probably still bouncing on Barrett's dick," Cody sighed, "He's the only one with a hungrier ass than me."

Multiple face palms and head-on-table bashing.

Dean flicked a chicken bone at him.

"Bitch." Pouted COdy and tossed it back at him.

Dean flicked another at him.

"Ladies, ladies. No catfights," Paige scolded.

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Cody hissed at her.

"Stop being jealous cos I had sex today," Dean smirked.

"And me," chimed in Curtis.

"I hate you all!" Cody folded his arms and pouted royally. Like a little kid being denied candy.

"Awwwwww..." Sasha reached over and patted him on the head, "And Finny's yet to wow us all with how he spent this afternoon."

"Oh GREAT, more smug satisfied bottoms," Cody snarled.

Two thick arms appeared out of nowhere and Curtis was engulfed by the scent of his favourite cologne.

"Well hey there," rumbled Ryback.

"Stop it.." giggled Curtis.

"Not what he was saying before," Cody hissed.

"Jealousy's an ugly look Stardust," grinned The Big Guy, peppering Curtis' head with kisses. Sasha looked like such a fangirl at that point. Why were the boys all so adorable?

"If you want to take him for round two, we don't mind," Paige smirked.

Curtis went as red as his Axelmania vest.

Ryback heaved him up out the chair from behind, showing off his strength.

"I can SO see you in a white uniform," Summer remarked.

Cody despite his jealousy that his friends were getting sex and he wasn't, beamed at the cuteness. Awwww.

"Ryan stop..." Curtis giggled as he was lifted into a bridal-style carry.

"Why?" smirked Ryback, "Am I embarrassing you in front of the girls?"

"I can't even..." Sasha fanned herself.

"Fangirl," Paige smirked.

Sasha flipped her off.

"Hey..." Summer playfully scolded.

"I think Curtis should wear red trunks. Tight red ones," Cody said, "Whatcha think Ryback?"

"CODY..." hissed Curtis.

"Well, he is the Kim Kardashian of the WWE," Paige smirked.

Summer reached up (as she was nearest to Rybaxel) and spanked Curtis' big round ass.

"Peachy," she observed.

Ryback chortled.

Curtis went even redder.

"Correction," came a singsong Southern accent, "THat's me."

All the Plastics looked up to see the sneering face of Brad Maddox. Back on the road. Everyone had assumed he'd been fired. No bitch. He was back and ready to slay.

"What. The. Fuck..." spat Cody.

"What the hell is THAT doing back?!" Curtis was out of Ryback's arms in a flash.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to ruin your day," sneered Brad, "Axel, if you're gonna wear trunks, don't skip leg day. Just a hint."

Cody was breathing heavily through his nose. He HATED Brad. Even more than AJ and Miz. Right now he wanted to punch the smug prick right in the face.

Curtis hated Brad for different reasons. At Hell In A Cell 2012, Brad had slept with Ryback and then threw him under a bus the day after in his relentless pursuit of Dolph Ziggler's brother, Briley Pierce. Brad had purposely rode the Big Guy as he shared the same real first name with Dolph's brother.

"COme back when you learn how to cut a promo," Cody hissed, cracking his knuckles much like Finn did.

Dean hadn't really had much to do with Maddox and didn't really have an opinion on the former referee and Raw GM. What he did know was that Brad was friendly with Gabriel, Graves and AJ Lee. So he knew that this guy was a dick.

"How is...what was his name? The announcer who got fired and is now in TNA along with this company's other rejects?" Brad sneered.

"YOU..." Cody sprang. He and Brad stared each other down.

Dean leapt to his feet and restrained Cody.

"Oh look, it's the one who gurns when he cums," smirked Brad, "Rollins must only smash it from the back as that face is one boner killer."

"Back off Lassie," Ryback cut in.

"Oh hi Ryan, I'm still the best you had," Brad sneered, rounding on him.

"Oh really, at least my ass is all natural as opposed to IMPLANTS!" erupted Curtis, not down with this shit one bit.

"MINE'S NATURAL!" screamed Brad.

"So's the shrine in your home to Ziggler's reject brother," Cody spat, "Gurl you basic."

SLAP.

Brad had slapped Cody around the face so hard the ravenette fell to the ground. Nobody fired shots at his relationship.

"What's going on?" Corey Graves had showed up. A nasty sneer lifted his smug face as he took in Cody on the ground. Oh yes. The ringleader was down.

"Just that vinegary little spinster throwing shade at me and Ryan. So 2013," Brad snarled, "So glad you're here."

"Meeting Mike and AJ for lunch once Mike finishes his booty call," Corey smirked, "C'mon hunty, let's leave the loser convention."

"Loser convention?" Ryback raised his eyebrows, "You two unover rejects are talking to the NXT Women's Champion; a former two time Divas champ; a multiple tag team and former two time Intercontinental Champion; a former US Champ, and another former tag and Intercontinental champ. Remind me of the titles you two won. Oh...right. You haven't. Bore off."

He indicated Sasha, Paige, Cody, Dean and his partner respectively.

Both Brad and Corey could do nothing but snarl at him as unfortunately he was quite right.

"Ryback spilling that truth tea," Sasha remarked.

"You are plastic Big Guy, sorry bout it," put in Summer.

"You forgot Big Bird," Corey snarled venomously.

"Blimey, talk about a needle stuck in the groove," deadpanned Paige, though she wanted to kick Corey in the face for insulting Summer. He seemed to hate her the most.

Corey, realising he and his crony were defeated for now, huffed and stomped off with Brad in tow.

All the Plastics gave their retreating backs the finger, Paige adding a British wanker gesture for good measure.

"Ryan..." simpered Curtis, "You just burned Rat Skank and it was beautiful."

Cody was sinking back into his seat. His face hurt. If Dean hadn't stopped him he'd have mashed Brad's face into the wall until it was a bloody mangled mess.

"Guess being around you lot rubbed off on me," the big Guy grunted, "Suppose I better go do a workout."

Curtis leapt onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around his guy, not letting him go.

"Yeah...you had better.." he purred.

Ryback, with a Curtis attached, shuffled away.

"I think Ryback's become the shade king," Summer remarked.

"He's too manly to ever be plastic," Paige teased.

"Excuse me Saraya, but I spy two dicks at your table," came an Irish accent and a grinning Finn Balor finally showed up.

"Nice of you to show up Finny," Sasha said, "It's 2016 now."

"Don't be jealous Merc." He climbed onto Cody's lap.

"Gerroff," complained the ravenette, "Stop sitting on me."

"You're comfy," retorted Finn, "So what have I missed?"

"Ryback just burned Graves and Maddox," Dean said, "It was awesome."

"Maddox? That unover piece of trash?" Finn looked at his nails dismissively. He was already in ring gear.

"You're not helping my FInnDust ship," Sasha teased, taking a photo of them.

"Yes...listen to The Boss and get off me," pouted Cody.

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"Boys, play nicely," Paige said.

Cody was not appreciating this. Did Finn lowkey fancy him? He doubted it as who would cheat on a hunk like Wade? Sheamus, that was who. With Cesaro. BLECH.

Finn put his arm around Cody.

"Codes is pretty but honey...he's not Stuart," he said.

He didn't fancy Cody one bit. Liked him a lot as a friend/skull-dragging partner but nope. He liked his men rough and manly. Preferably British. And former bareknuckle fighters. He was just a little tactile. He saw Cody as perhaps his closest friend bar Sami and Hideo. Enzo was cool but he was just a mate.

"So climb off my lap. Ew you have hickeys on your neck you trashbag," Cody pouted, shoving Finn off.

Finn simply climbed back on. Cody huffed and just resigned himself to his fate as Finn's armchair. Any other redblooded (gay) man would kill for this. Not Cody. At least Finn wore classy cologne.

"Badges of honour sweets," Finn sighed, "Oh man, I had the best time today."

"So when did you roll out of bed?" Paige said matter-of-factly.

"About half an hour ago?" Finn smirked, "My arse is pretty sore. Codes you make the best cushion."

He rested his sparkly red-kickpadded feet on the table.

"Barrett's not the jealous type is he?" Summer teased.

"Little Cody did sit on Emma's lap," Paige smirked.

"AH!" Finn rounded on him, "So you do sit on people you don't fancy!"

"Whatever, just make sure you don't put my knee out!" pouted Cody.

"Thanks sweets," Finn simpered, pecking Cody's cheek.

"Please just make out. Just once so I can treasure it," Sasha teased.

"NO!" Both Finn and Cody said in unison.

Paige was being a mischievous madam and currently snapchatting TNA announcer Josh Mathews a photo of Finn on Cody's lap with 'younger model' and shocked emojis.

Cody's phone buzzed.

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_Enjoying a taste of Irish meat? ;) xxx_

Now Cody went scarlet.

"PAIGE!" he cried as the raven-haired girl burst into giggles.

"What you done?" Summer asked.

"Told his boyfriend."

"High five!" Summer said.

"I got one better," Paige hissed and she leaned across and devoured her girlfriend's lips.

Sasha facepalmed.

"Man," Dean said, "Guys would legit pay to see that."

"And girls would legit pay to see an Ambrollins sex tape," Paige retorted.

Summer was more than a touch flustered. And that shut Dean right up.

Cody was texting Josh hurriedly.

_**To: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_No! He keeps sitting on me :( And Paige and Summer just made out at the table. Messes. Everyone's getting laid except me . COME TO MANIA PWEEEEEEEASE. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Awwwwwww," teased Finn, reading over his shoulder, "Someone feeling the strain?"

"Bitch. It's rude to read people's private texts," pouted Cody.

"Oh Paige, Summer? He just called you both messes," Finn announced.

"Oh did he now?" Paige smirked, "Is that a gun in your trunks Finn darling or are you just pleased to sit on Little Cody's lap?"

"You..." Cody could only splutter.

"I'm thinking about the double gush I had earlier," Finn said shamelessly.

Multiple facepalms.

"On that note," Summer said, "Sasha, let's go prep the match."

"Yeah you need a cold shower gurl," Sasha teased, "Finny! Best behaviour."

Finn just blew a kiss at her. What? He was on Cloud Fucking Nine right now. Wade had yet again blown his mind.

"Oh he will be Sasha, don't you worry," Paige smirked.

"I will not be controlled," Finn grinned, stretching out.

"Can you please get off me, there's 3 free seats," pouted Cody.

"Spoilsport," Finn climbed off him and lounged across the seats previously taken by Sasha, Curtis and Summer; "So. Any news Coddles? How's our least favourite basic thot getting on? Has he been porking any more married men to try and get over?"

"Oooh!" Dean looked excited all of a sudden, "I forgot. Guess whose hotel room I saw Big Fat Miz stumbling out of this morning?"

"Some poor schmuck with low standards and black balls?" Cody deadpanned.

"Not quite. Luke Harper's. And get this. He gave Harper a hundred dollars."

"FUCKING GROSS! MESS!" screamed Cody.

"What's more gross?" asked Paige, "The fact that Miz paid, or because it's Harper? Don't be shallow, some people like the unkempt look."

"Yeah just ask Brie Bella," put in Finn.

"OOooh..." Dean breathed, "You bitch."

"I'm saying nothing," Paige said, "Daniel's cute though. He looks like a labradoodle. Brie hates me saying that."

"Bryan's pretty," Cody said, "But...ewwwwy. Harper. No shade but he looks like a dirty hillbilly from Snakebite, Florida! He's not...yuck...is Big Fat Mess actually PAYING guys to fuck that gaping chasm he once called an asshole?! GROSS."

"Suppose it's easier than looking for a ring rat," Paige shrugged.

"Miz IS a ring rat," Finn deadpanned, "An ascended fanboy. He irks me. And even he rejected the Swiss Thot. Ha. I wouldn't pay a tenner to screw that fat fuck."

"I hear he does anything for a fiver," Paige put in.

"I think, its time to go drag him," Cody hissed.

"I wouldn't waste my time sweets, being dragged probably turns him on," Finn deadpanned, "I have more fun making Cesaro cry anyway. Miz is just too easy."

"Easy?! You've only got to show him a picture of a dick and his ass turns into Niagara Falls," Cody snarled.

"Thanks for that, I was about to eat," Finn scowled.

"There's no buffalo wings," Dean put in.

"Gannet," Paige teased.

"Talking about me? Well I am the moneymaker and a movie star." came that irritating Ohio accent and they all looked up at a smirking Mike The Miz, dressed in his Chanel shades and ring jacket. He wore his ring gear from the hotel to here. Flashing his thick legs for all the world to admire. He was just TOO fancy for his own good sometimes.

"Correction. Hustler," Cody snarled.

"Awww so bitter," Mike sneered at his former friend and former bully, "I can't believe I used to want to be friends with you."

"I tolerated you," Cody said simply, "I always thought you were a salad dodging whale."

"Jabba," Finn put in with a cough.

Mike rounded on him. Oh no bitch. He hadn't forgotten the attack at Survivor Series. This slut once put the moves on Dolph with his tacky 'Team Dolfinn' Instagram photos. Please. He couldn't fool Mike with his happy armcandy-to-Barrett routine. He might fool the others but he didn't fool the awesome one.

"Just remember this, I fucked your man first. Gotta say, you're settling," he sneered, flashing that veneered smile.

"Big mistake," Dean chimed in.

"I wouldn't waste my time," Finn shrugged, "By the way. THose sunglasses are cheap knock-offs."

"THESE ARE CHANEL YOU BASIC LITTLE LEPRECHAUN!" screamed Mike.

"And deeper he digs," Dean went on.

Finn still seemed unabashed.

Mike turned to flounce away. And as he did, Finn calmly shuffled forward and stuck his leg out, tripping the Awesome One up and causing him to fall flat on his face, breaking wind as he did so to only add to his humilation. The sunglasses snapped in two.

"MY SHADES!" yelled Mike, "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN DEVITT!"

Finn just let out a derisive laugh.

"Learn to wrestle first, swamp donkey," he snorted, covering his nose and mouth, "And please go sort yourself out. I can smell the stale lube from here emanating from your slack arse."

Utterly humiliated and without the backing of AJ, Corey or Brad, Mike scrambled away as fast as his chunky legs would carry him.

"You are just the TRAP QUEEN!" Cody practically smothered his new best friend with hugs.

"He bores me with his basicness," Finn deadpanned.

"You barely had to do anything and you burned him man," Dean sighed, "I need to take lessons on how to deal with people who annoy me."

"Don't blow up at them, burn them slowly and painfully, more fun and you look better doing it," Finn said, "Ambrose, I've been in this biz a long time. I know every trick in the book. Words hurt more and you won't get into trouble after."

"I legit wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you," Dean said, "I felt the burn and I hate Miz's guts. I actually almost felt sorry for the fuckwit."

"I feel sorry that he was ever inflicted on this world," Finn shrugged, "But hey, the business needs mid card punching bags."

Mike had touched two nerves with him. Insulting Wade and making jokes about his nationality. But he felt far better calmly dismembering the Moneymaker with his razor-sharp tongue than mashing him up with his fists like he'd really wanted to. And his anger had left him. Mike's card was marked. A new target as far as the naughty Irishman was concerned. Once he was done with dragging his favourite target Cesaro that was. Hehe.

"I gotta go now anyway," Dean checked his phone, "Need to change."

"You should wear trunks again," Cody said, "If nothing just to keep Seth happy."

"A woman must never wear clothes to please a man," Paige said.

"I am not a chick!" Dean spluttered.

"You take it up the arse, same thing," Finn grinned, "Stuart buys me roses and it makes me go all funny."

"Big softie," Paige patted him on the head.

"I want to have Joshy's babies," Cody added, "Plus, Dean, a booty like yours shouldn't be covered."

"Stop..." Dean avoided their gazes, "Laters..."

He got to his feet and padded away, his jeans pretty low on his hips, flashing the waistband and top of his underwear.

"I can see your knickers," Finn catcalled.

Dean just sauntered away. So what? Seth liked him in these skimpy Andrew Christian briefs. He wouldn't mind wearing trunks but there was just the risk of wrestling Seth in them...the first time in FCW was torture enough...man.

"So just me and the chief troublemakers," Paige said.

"Oooh...I almost forgot..." Finn looked like an excited kid (and eerily Codyesque), "Guess what happened last night?!"

"You found you could fit four fingers inside you?" Cody smirked.

"I could anyway. No. It's Hideo. He told me about Tyler. I pretended to be shocked. He really likes him. And CJ gave him the thumbs up."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" cooed Paige, "Hideo would be SO adorable in love! I bet he told Bayley first though."

"Yeah he did," Finn said, "He said he didn't want me knowing even though he's known me longer but hey..."

"Are you two roommates?" asked Cody, "I never asked I just assumed.."

"Yeah, we do our own thing at home but yeah. He's out when Stuart's round...because he complained once about the noise..."

"I bet he did you screaming mess of a thot," Cody teased, "So. Will we be seeing you at Mania in the battle royal?"

"FInd out in a couple of days," Finn said, "I actually hope it's Neville."

"Nah. He won't get called up without Samuel," Paige said.

"Adrian can't fart without permission from Sami," Cody said.

"Ooooh I'm telling him you said that," grinned Finn.

"At least I've never bleached my hole," pouted Cody.

"You three are like the Anti-3 Amigas," Paige said, "You two and Samuel. I bet you've waxed him before Finn."

"No!" Finn made a blech-face, "I'd wax Shitsaro though. If industrial-strength stuff is available."

"Some like hair," Cody shrugged, "Personally I think ass hair is ratchet but that's just me."

"Can you imagine going down on Basicaro though? It'd be like the Forest Of Dean down there?!" Finn made a totally grossed-out face now, "And it'd get stuck in your teeth. Yeuch."

"It's OK on girls cos you can keep it trimmed," Cody said, "But hairy asses. Hell to the no. I shave mine three times a week."

"I don't get hair," smirked Finn.

"Well aren't you just the lucky bitch," Cody sighed.

"Yes I am. Especially today. You could paper a room with the amount I've gushed."

"Wash your mouth out!" Paige squeaked. Even she had her limits with the boys sometimes.

"You've upset Momma," Cody teased.

"Sorry," Finn gave her his best adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I'm gonna go!" she squealed, "To bleach my brain! Behave while I'm gone or ELSE!"

"Yes mammy," smirked Finn.

"I'll look after him!" Cody grinned.

"As IF!" was Paige's parting shot.

"So gurl. Just us boys now. Tell me everything," Cody fished his Off Duty Glasses out of his bag and placed them on.

Finn snatched them and placed them on his own face.

"I look better in these than you," he said.

Cody had to admit Finn suited them.

"Wear them as a roleplay costume for Wade if ya want but break them and you're dead," Cody said, "Joshy bought me those in 2009."

"I'll take care of them," Finn assured him, "I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you, no messing."

Cody was surprised. A bad bitch like Finn admitting that? He felt exactly the same. Maybe that's why their friendship worked with an undercurrent of slight fear.

"So tell me everything."

"Well, he met us from the airport...bought roses...they're in the hotel room...and then we got back and...wow...we had the most amazing sex. He made me cum twice. Fucking twice. That's never happened."

"Joshy did on our first time. Yes. I topped. I was so relieved that he loved me back I would do anything to please him. Happened to me once or twice too. Only ever happened with Joshy. It's cos I love him. Wade's The One. I can tell."

"I feel it," Finn said, "Oh Codes...I told him I wanted him to be my husband. He's meeting the fam when WWE goes to Ireland next month. Introducing him to Da."

"Awwwwww..." Cody cooed, "And yet it's been just 3 months."

"Feels like 3 years," Finn sighed, "Don't take the sitting on your lap thing the wrong way...with all due respect and love...I do not fancy you. But you do make a decent armchair."

"Bitch," Cody giggled, taking his glasses back.

* * *

><p>Cesaro was dreading today because he knew that Balor was working the show. So he needed some distraction. And reluctantly he'd hit up Jamie Noble for a no feelings bang.<p>

He'd smashed it from behind this time and kicked the hapless road agent out of his hotel room once they'd both shot their loads.

Now he was at the arena and heading into Catering.

He froze when he saw Cody and Finn chatting at the Plastics table. No. Seriously? Could he at least catch SOME kind of break before spotting them? Apparently not.

He could ignore them. He hoped.

He shuffled into the corner of the room and fished out his iPad. Listen to a Jericho podcast and read something on kindle. Yeah, that should distract him.

Two messages from Sheamus.

Meh. Read them later.

He wasn't really arsed right now. Plus a few hours ago his dick was inside Jamie Noble so that kinda felt wrong texting fake platitudes to Sheamus. He was fifty shades of over the vermilion Irishman. His phone wallpaper was a photo of him and Tyson with Natalya cropped out. At least a man could dream, right?

Tyson had been so good to him during Itching Powder-gate. All this had done was only increase the Swiss' amorous feelings for the forbidden Canadian. When banging Noble earlier he'd pretended it was Tyson to help him cum. He was using Jamie now and he knew it. He didn't give a fuck. He almost growled 'TJ' at the the moment of climax but stopped himself.

At least Jamie had enjoyed the sex before being unceremoniously booted out with his boxers on.

Cesaro's iPad wallpaper was one of those horrid 'fakes' someone on the internet had made (the photoshop efforts where people's heads were superimposed onto porn images to simulate a nude) of Tyson, using a recent promotional image of Tyson as a base.

Again, a man could dream. It had been good whack material for Cesaro at any rate.

About ten minutes had passed.

So far, the plastics hadn't spotted their number one target.

But then a fuming small whirlwind shot into Catering and whipped the iPad out of Cesaro's hands.

"Jamie...c'mon man, leave it," Joey Mercury sighed.

"NO!" yelled Jamie Noble who was absolutely fuming, "This prick made a total ass of me!"

"Not now Noble," Cesaro sighed.

"Oh sorry? Is it not a good convenient time?!" Jamie cried, "When will be? When your balls are blue and you fancy messing with my fucking head again huh?!"

"You're married. Ring your wife," Cesaro said cruelly.

"You think it's OK?! You think it's OK to treat me, a fucking road agent who could have your ass fired, like some skank you could just smash and throw into the garbage?!"

Now Finn and Cody were watching gleefully. Oh this was beautiful. And they didn't even have to go find the drama! It just unfolded right in front of them.

"It's not even my birthday," Finn grinned.

"It's Noble I feel sorry for, he could have popped his cherry with someone half-decent," Cody remarked.

"C'mon man, people are looking," Mercury ushered Jamie away.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM!" Jamie screamed as he was reluctantly led out the room. How fucking dare Cesaro play with him like he was a toy!

And now the Plastics were poised to strike like two cobras.

They swanned over to corner their prey.

"Well, well well," Cody sneered, "If it isn't the messy basic whore."

"Fancy sticking your hairy dick into road agents," Finn said, "Just when we thought you could sink no lower."

"On your way," Cesaro huffed.

"Jamie Noble, well, I suppose you were desperate," Finn went on, "Actually no. HE must have been desperate to try a bit of cock if he picked YOU."

"And to think, he wanted us to leave him alone and so he picks someone who works with Dean's boyfriend," Cody said, tutting mockingly, "Well they say looks don't buy you brains."

"Unless you're us, sweets," Finn said.

"Well, yeah, obviously. I mean, really, did you not think Seth would tell Dean and it would get back to us? We know everything that goes on in this company bitch," Cody sneered, "Dear dear. Well at least you know you didn't get the rash from a decent otherwise guy like Noble."

"There's always Miz," Finn added, "I mean, if you want cheap and easy. Like DOES attract like after all."

Cesaro just couldn't get away. His legs seemed to have turned to concrete. His eyes burned with fury but he knew he was beat.

"Ah. But fucking Big Fat Mess won't get him a title," Cody said, "And silly us. We forgot you weren't even good enough to sate that ho's needs."

"So who you gonna pick up now Noble's told you to fuck off?" Finn smirked, "Buy a fleshlight cos that's the only action you'll be getting from now on."

"I think we should put Sheamus out his misery," Cody said.

"Yeah I think we should," Finn replied, getting his phone out and dialling.

"NO!" bellowed Cesaro, snatching it and hurriedly ending the call.

"Awwwwww look he's cracking," Cody sneered.

"Waaa waa, squish squish," Finn deadpanned, "My heart bleeds."

"You two are nothing but bitter, twisted little bitches," Cesaro snarled, "Stupid leprechaun and a failed model trading on his name who wears facepaint to get over."

"Oh SNAP," Cody said, "We just got told didn't we?"

Finn snatched his phone up and made a big show of wiping it as though it had been dropped in a mud puddle.

"Excuse me while I just shit my pants," he said, "He ain't shit. He thinks anything he says could ever hurt our feelings? Awww. No."

"Problem boys?" came the commanding voice of John Cena, flanked, naturally, by Randy Orton.

"Oh nothing Cena," Finn said, smiling sweetly, "Just thanking my NXT Experience opponent."

"Did you know he's been dating Jamie Noble?" Cody added, delighting in the gobsmacked looks of the two number one company faces, "Oops. Isn't it adorable? Anyway, nice tan by the way Randal, and nice shirt Cena did Randal pick it? Awesome. Finn, we better go get ready for the show."

"Yeah," Finn put in with a nasty grin to Cesaro, "Laters."

The two snickering bullies wandered off.

Cesaro just looked like he wanted to smash the place up and break down and cry in equal measure.

"What was that all about?" asked John, "Randal..."

"What? I didn't say anything!" protested the Viper.

"You were thinking it. What's up man?" John asked the Swiss, "Was it true?"

"Was what true?" snapped Cesaro.

"You and Noble?"

Cesaro nodded.

"Shit man..." John said, "You're an idiot. First Kidd and now Noble? What the hell?"

"Married men are the forbidden fruit, I had a few in the Marines," Randy shrugged.

"Shush," John said, "Are we forgetting something. He;'s cheating on Sheamus. In thought was bad enough but in deed.."

"I was lonely...he was there!" Cesaro said uselessly.

"You used him...please tell me that wasn't how you and Kidd won the titles?" John asked sternly.

"No! It's only happened a few times!" Cesaro protested, "Just...nothing."

He couldn't admit to Cena and Orton that the Plastics were being mean to him. How much of a total pussy bitch would he look then? Bye bye career.

"You have to tell Sheamus," John said, "THis is not cool man."

"First Bryan, then Barrett and now this, man Sheamus has been given a rough card," Randy observed.

"Oh the same Bryan you opened your legs for?!" erupted Cesaro, "How's Dave Batista by the way?"

"FUCK YOU!" roared Randy, almost leaping across the table.

"THanks," John scowled, holding Randy back, "Way to shit on your only friends man. You made your bed, you can lie in it."

"But...John.." Cesaro was almost pleading. THese were the only friends he had left here apart from Tyson and Nattie.

John was busy trying to hold an apoplectic Randy back and square up to the man who just needlessly insulted his long-term partner.

"Don't try snivelling and creeping Castignioli," John snarled, "You fired shots at Randy for no reason. Show some fucking respect."

"I'll fucking punch the respect into him..." Randy growled, a vein throbbing in his temple. Being reminded of the Daniel Bryan mess from 2014 was a real sore point with Randy. Not to mention Batista..

Cesaro got to his feet. He wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him now. With a defiant slight curl of his lips he stomped right past John and Randy and strode out of the room.

"What an asshole," John remarked, "I didn't realise he was that shady."

"HE'S A FUCKING CUNT.."

"Randal..." John tried to kiss him to stem the Viper rage, "Don't worry about it. He just ran his mouth because he knew he was in the wrong."

"He fucking brought up something I'm ashamed of," snarled Randy, "Just to make himself feel better."

"He'll pay for that, don't you worry," John said, "Best you don't get another strike, huh?"

"Fine," hissed Randy.

"Good man," John said, pecking him, "Fangs away?"

"For now," Randy admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA<strong>

Cesaro was furious. At himself but also at the Plastics. Why did he lash out at John and Randy in Anaheim on Saturday? Because they spoke the truth? He was a scumbag and he knew it. Did he really think John would have his back when he was one of SHeamus' best buds? And Randy was pretty pally with Cody AKA the Head Bitch In Charge around here.

He felt trapped.

And angry.

He needed to release it. The last two nights had been terrible. He'd gotten barely any sleep.

But now Noble hated him.

God Damn it.

He pounded the corridors.

He was looking for someone. Someone he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with if he could help it but he was desperate right now. He had nobody. And it wasn't Tyson he was looking for. Testosterone was raging through his veins like lava. Only way to make himself feel better, was to find someone to fuck. Use and abuse. Make himself the big man.

He was in a hell of his own making. Finn and Cody might be vicious little bitches but their intentions were, at least, honourable. Defending Natalya's honour and the respect of the business. Finn was a fifteen-year-veteran and Cody grew up in it. But it didn't stop Cesaro from hating them vehemently. He was an asshole. A user. He'd split up Wade and Sheamus to muscle in after Mike had taken him to the cleaners. Maybe the whole Sheamus relationship was just Cesaro making himself feel better. Knowing he 'had it' after the hot mess of Miz.

And yet right now, he was heading to the toxic trio of his ex, Corey Graves and Brad Maddox. AJ Lee was currently (reluctantly) with the Bellas and Paige to work on the Divas title match later.

"Looking for the loser convention?" deadpanned Brad.

"I am, and oh look, I found it," Cesaro clapped back.

Corey and Mike snickered.

"I'll give you that one Cesaro because you are fine as fuck to look at," Corey said, with a predatory lick of the lips.

"Please. Claudio is the biggest loser in this company," Mike sneered, "A big dick and a hot body can only get you so far."

Even the Plastics' number one enemies hated him! Well he knew Mike hated him anyway. He really was the lowest rung on the WWE social ladder.

"We haff a common enemy, or two," he sighed, "How can I ruin the careers of Balor and Rhodes without compromising my own?"

"Oooh...interesting," Corey said, "Well we hate the Plastics with a vengeance. Balor needs a good slapping down."

"HE DOES!" screamed Mike, "He broke my Chanel shades on Saturday! They were a present from my wife!"

"You're loaded hunty, you can buy an even better pair after Raw," Corey assured him, "We're in LA. Your hometown. And anyway the ones you're wearing look pretty hot!"

"WHy don't we start by wrecking Rhodes' career?" Brad said, "I want him out. So do you. So does AJ. We got rid of his little spikyhaired boyfriend and sent him packing to TNA. Why can't we do the same to him?"

"Because he'll tell his Daddy dearest and we'll all end up jobless," Mike spat, "He's too connected. Start with fucking Balor. Hopefully he'll get banished back to Shamrockland with all the other drunks and leprechauns."

"Hey, at least he's nice to look at," Brad said, "Unlike The Lisping Painted Fish."

Mike and Corey screamed with catty laughter.

"Good one!" Mike gushed.

"Your mouth is always on point," Corey said.

"I need the bathroom," Mike said, "Be back in a mo."

"Want us to go with you?" Corey asked.

"No I'll be fine," Mike said, "You go on ahead, I'll catch you up in Catering. That pasta salad looks a-mazing."

"OK hunty," Corey said, "C'mon Bradley."

He and Brad swaggered off like they owned the place. Leaving Cesaro and his ex alone together.

"What you still doing here Claudio?" snapped Mike.

"You vant to be alone with me," Cesaro said, "You still want me."

"Pfft. You were fun for a while," Mike raised his eyebrows, "I have money Claudio. I can have any dick I want."

Cesaro snapped. He pinned his ex to the wall and clamped their lips together. He was gonna assert his manhood and this easy bit of ass won't stop him. He knew Mike was the easiest lay in the fucking world and it was working as Mike was kissing him hungrily back.

"Oh Claudio...you were always a great kisser," he sighed, "Just this once. I'm yours."

"_Gut_," snarled Cesaro and resumed kissing his ex furiously. There was still a little spark there but not the chemistry there once was. Cesaro just needed to blow some testosterone off. And Mike wouldn't say no to anything in pants.

Mike was pulling his trunks down. A dick was a dick. Even if was the ex. Two in one day. He was so attractive to men. He left is trunks at his knees and sank to them, tearing open his ex man's jeans to free that huge cock. MMmm. He hungrily began to devour Cesaro, the memories of their time together flooding back. No. No falling in love. This was a transaction. But fuck did Mike miss this. It wasn't the same paying the straights to work his hole over to ease their strained life on the road. He and Cesaro did have a good thing. He expertly massaged that incredible muscular bubble ass, pleasingly furry as he sucked.

"Fuck..." gasped Cesaro. Mike was always good at head.

The Awesome one paused to push his shades atop his hair. Those big blue eyes glittered wantonly up at Cesaro. Mike looked so at home on his knees with a dick in his mouth, jerking his own cock. He released the Swiss and flashed those pearly whites.

"Miss me Claudio?" he whispered.

Cesaro nodded.

"Cos I do sort of miss you," Mike admitted, his hormones affecting his tongue as per usual, "Wanna do me right here?"

"Somevere more private but hurry," snarled Cesaro.

"Dunn's office? Like the old times?" grinned Mike, getting to his feet, his trunks still around his knees.

"Move it," spat Cesaro.

He just needed to fuck. Release his fury.

Mike eagerly began to walk down the corridors, pulling his trunks up but leaving that juicy chunky round ass out for Cesaro to ogle as he looked for Kevin Dunn's office. At last. He casually pushed the door open and swanned inside, Cesaro shutting it. Instantly the two exes locked lips once more, wrestling one another to the desk.

Mike paused to take his trunks off.

"Actually, I want to be naked," he moaned, furiously removing his kickpads and boots before chucking them aside. He undid his jacket and carefully folded it (hey, it was designer!) before topping it with his shades.

Cesaro just dropped his pants. Intimacy was not the goal here. It was a fuck. Not lovemaking.

Mike lay on the desk and opened his legs, raising them expectantly.

"You've blasted in my pussy many times before," he whined, jerking his cock, "Just spit and go in bare Claudio..."

Cesaro did so. Mike was just a disposable slut. He didn't give a fuck anymore.

He shoved roughly inside that tight heat.

"OH CLAUDIO!" screamed Mike classlessly, "I've missed you! Don't be shy! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

CRASH. BANG. The desk was in serious danger of breaking as Cesaro started to fuck Mike hard and fast, those signature small screams bouncing of the walls of the cramped makeshift office. OK Cesaro had missed the sounds Mike used to make in bed. He was a great little bottom. Even if that 'chickification' shit was weird and whack as fuck. And the wallet-rinsing. But no danger of that. All both men focused on was shooting their loads.

"YES! FUCK ME YOU HOT FUCKING STUD!" yelled Mike, not caring who heard him, his chunky legs flailing as he got well and truly nailed just the way he liked it.

Cesaro was just cursing and snarling, picturing the cocky shit faces of his two tormentors as he took every last breath of his anger out on Mike's fat ass. And Mike was fucking revelling in it.

"Do me doggie!" Mike cried.

Cesaro pulled out as Mike rolled onto all fours, arching his back, pushing backwards onto the hot hunk's cock. Yeah. FUCK YES. Nail him. Give him what he wanted. And no stupid 'I love you's after. Just fucking sex. Yeah. Fuck yeah.

Mike's knuckles were white as he continued to take this hard, rough pounding. Fuck yeah...c;mon...make him cum...if they made him cum they were on his 'return' list. I.e he'd hit them up again when he felt the urge. If he had to jerk himself, they were on the 'no go' list. Mike was an organised slut.

He continued to scream his wanton lust to the four walls as Cesaro continued to abuse his prostate. Just there stud. Fuck yes. Just there. Good man. Good man. He was fucking Cesaro more than the Swiss was fucking him. He was a better power bottom than that nasty little spinster Rhodes. Oh yeah. More of him to love and grab during sex.

Cesaro was close...fucking close...he needed to just blow off...blast his built-up anger and humiliation inside Mike's slutty ass...Mike was working his curvaceous form like the pro he was, determined to get the cum fucked out of him...it was much harder from behind than on his back or when he rode his men.

"Want...*small scream* missionary..." he gasped, "Pull out.."

Cesaro huffed and did so. He just wanted to fucking cum.

Mike got back onto his back and opened his legs. Cesaro slid in easy and continued to pound, holding those chunky thighs in place, essentially using Mike as a fist. Not that Mike was complaining judging by those filthy screams renting the air and turning it royal blue.

"Oh CLAUDIO...don';t you stop...don;t stop now! I'm so close..." cried The Miz, his abs burning and his thighs tingling with his impending orgasm, "Yes...oh FUCK YES...KEEP GOING! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE YOU HATE ME DAMNIT!"

Cesaro was now pounding him so hard that the desk was almost certainly at risk of breaking...urging his much-needed nut upwards...yes..he was once more imagining that this was Tyson he was fucking...he even imagined what Tyson would be like getting that amazing ass fucked...bit more...take it damnit..Mike's intrusive screams were increasing and becoming more frequent...Cesaro knew from experience that his ex was about to cum...

Finally, Mike screamed at the top of his lungs and convulsed wildly as jets of white splattered his whole upper body and even his face...oh yes...fuck yes...his entire body was on fire...his skin electrified...

..just as Cesaro, mind still filled with fantasies of this being him and Tyson, roared and bellowed with relief as finally, he drove deep into Mike and exploded inside him, the release burning on its way out.

Oh wow...

Cesaro already felt so much better.

That was good.

Very good.

Just what he needed. Picturing Tyson had certainly enhanced it too.

Mike was gasping, his legs hanging limply off the desk. which amazingly still remained intact apart from a few globs of Mike's release. He'd come very hard. Cesaro still had the A1 dick game. Definitely need to fuck the ex more often.

"Thank you," he moaned, leaning up and stealing a kiss.

Cesaro returned it. He supposed he should let Mike thank him. This was such a seedy, dirty act on both their parts.

He pulled out of Mike who was bleeding a little.

He wiped himself down using one of the tissues on the desk. So helpful this place sometimes.

"Wow," Mike panted, "Claudio, you ever need to blow one off again...call me? No baggage. Just hot fucking?"

"THere vill be no 'again'," snarled the Swiss, pulling his underwear and jeans back up around his waist.

"Oh I see, was I substituting for someone else huh?" Mike grinned, not bothering to get dressed. He was too busy basking in post-coital bliss right now.

"No. It vos just a fuck," Cesaro grunted, "Tidy yourself up."

"You'll be back again soon," smirked the Awesome One, "You never were the brightest lamp in the street, sweetie."

Cesaro stomped out. Mike was defiant to the bitter end as always but the Swiss saw a flash of hurt in those blue eyes. Good. He and Mike had used each other and both benefitted. THat was that.

Mike just lay on the hard wooden desk. He knew by the cramps he was feeling he had to move shortly but now he was just enjoying the return to earth. Mmmm. That was such a great fuck. He should have taken a mid-fuck selfie when Cesaro was taking him from behind as he did with all his recent fucks. His body count since the split with Dolph had been Rusev, Big E (now that had been AWESOME), Darren Young (that was nice, not having to pay as Darren was legit gay and what a body on him) and Luke Harper. As well as two referees and one of the camera guys. But the real big fish he wanted to catch were Brock Lesnar and his best friend Alex Riley. Mike had watched Alex's match with CJ Parker ten times over, naked and with one of his dildos inside him. He was such a mess.

The door opened and Mike squeaked in alarm. He couldn't reach his trunks or his jacket.

But to Mike's relief, in walked Corey, ogling that thick naked body shamelessly. They'd played together a few times as well. No penetration but two slutty bottoms could find other ways to have some fun.

So Mike had no issue with this.

"Hey," he smirked.

"I could hear your screams echoing around the building hunty," smirked Corey, perching in one of the leather chairs, "So. You fucked the ex. That's why Brad and I left you to it."

"Corey hunty, you know when I say 'I need the bathroom' its code for I am going to fuck that guy," Mike grinned, sitting up gingerly. Owee. But it was worth it.

"Exactly," Corey said, "So marks out of ten for the ex?"

"Ten," Mike beamed, "He's still got it in spades Corey. Maybe next time he might hit you up cos I don't think Sheamus will want him now."

"Chance would be a fine thing," lamented Corey, "Maybe we could get Sheamus? Mmm. What a big manly brute. He'd wreck little me."

"And me," sighed Mike, "He could have us both. Two hot asses for the price of one! Pass me my trunks hunty."

Corey did so. Mike pulled them on. His new BFF watched him redress.

"I'm so horny," Corey moaned, "I need some dick."

"Did pursuing Eva Marie's husband not pay off?" asked Mike.

"He's a Christian," Corey huffed, "No way in hell. I gave up. We'll find another way to get that redheaded waste of space out of this company though."

"One that got away, some of them do unfortunately," Mike said, "I'll join you guys in a mo but I really do need the bathroom now."

"I bet you do," smirked Corey, "I can still smell him on you though."

"I wear their scents like cologne, much more invigorating than anything out of a fancy bottle," Mike smirked, "Laters hunty."

They mwahed on both cheeks before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Word had spread around the Raw locker room faster than the plague about Cesaro and Miz. Paige had been there when AJ had met up with her toxic gang of cronies just before the show went on air and overheard Mike announce that he'd fucked Cesaro. Seth ROllins, nearby, had also been an unfortunate witness to this conversation.<p>

And Damien Sandow had been told. He was sort of a confidante to Mike. He wasn't as self-serving or as plain mean-spirited as Corey, Brad or AJ but when you work together with someone for a while you get to build some sort of relationship. And Mike valued Damien a lot after he'd been so good and discreet about the unfortunate trash can incident. He'd even covered Mike with his jacket like a curtain as Mike 'went'.

"Hey Damien," Cody said, as he passed his former tag partner in the corridor, "What's eaten you? Working with Mess getting to you?"

"I wish you would stop picking on him," Damien sighed, "He really isn't bad once you get to know him."

"Damien, I've known you longer and I know what that fat fuck is like," Cody said, "I can't pick and choose your friends but he'll chuck you like a used rubber once you and him finally get that one on one match and your angle ends."

Damien shrugged.

Cody could be such a petty little bitch. But they were still decent friends. They were friends in OVW before Cody met Josh. They still hung out but obviously Cody was mostly with Paige, Axel, Summer or Ambrose these days.

"I just wish he'd stop sleeping with everything that's male and moving," Damien said, "It's not doing him any favors."

"His choice. He wants to be a dirty, common whore, that's his prerogative and mine and Finn's to skull drag," Cody shrugged, "Sluts are users, Aaron."

"We work well together and that's enough," Damien sighed.

"So who was the latest unfortunate in his quest to become a used burlap sack of other guy's jizz?" snarled Cody nastily.

Damien winced.

"His ex, Cesaro."

Cody looked revolted as always.

But then his cute painted face was split with the biggest Joker grin.

"Oh Damien I love you," Cody said.

"Won't make Josh happy," Damien said, failing to get this and actually pretty disturbed by his ex tag partner's glee.

"Oh Damien you never fail to lift my day," Cody slapped him on the back, "I'll see you around."

He skipped away (just like AJ), eager to find his gang. Dean. Curtis. He couldn't WAIT to tell Finn though.

"What you looking so happy about? A dick pic from Mathews?" Curtis said as Cody found them looking like all his Christmasses had come at once.

"Nope, Cesaro's messiness just gets messier," Cody beamed, "Guess where he stuck his dick now?"

"Into a mincer?" Curtis suggested.

"Nope. Big Fat Mess's sloppy hole."

"BLURGH!" Curtis mimed being sick, "Wow. Desperation is desperation indeed. Megavom!"

"He actually went to the ex that dumped him and who hates him and fucked it! I mean, I wouldn't dare go back to any of mine! It'd be like you climbing back onto Punk's smelly dick for a night."

"Oh please, the thought of THAT makes me want to puke!" Curtis said, looking slightly green at the thought, "Cesaro. It's sad really. I feel sorry for him. He's so talented and so hot but just...urgh."

"I used to respect him and like him legitimately until he shitcanned Wade and SHeamus," Cody said, "But then Wade found bubba Finn and it's beautiful so maybe that was fate. But first breaking up a beautiful Hart marriage in thoughts if not in deeds and then smashing a road agent who's also a married FATHER...blech...and now smashing his dirty skankbag whore of an ex...all while fapping to the thoughts of said married Hart...he may as well just ask for his release."

"I reckon he'll work his way through all of that toxic bunch except HER," Curtis said, "Maddox is a disgusting piece of trash and Graves..."

"Graves would sit on anything vaguely phallic if he could, the dirty little sewer rat," Cody said with pure venom, "Cesaro deserves every thing he gets. Where's FInn?"

"HEY!" trilled an Irish accent.

There he was.

Looking as usual like the cat that got the cream. As it was the Mania run-up and with Axxess, Finn had decided to come to Raw not only to support Wade but also be with his new BFF Cody. Naturally.

"About time!" Cody was hugging him tight, "Is Wade fit for work?"

"He might be. Hehehehe. Oh hey Axelmania."

Another hug for Curtis.

"So what have I missed?" the cute Irishman perched onto a nearby wires box.

"On the contrary," Curtis grinned, "Your timing was on fleek."

"Let me tell him!" pouted Cody, "Finny! Guess what CesarHo has done now? Literally?"

"Offered his dick on the table to Triple H?" Finn shrugged.

"Nope. He stuck it in Mess."

Finn howled with musical laughter. This was BRILLIANT. More dragging material indeed.

"He actually listened to us, he's even stupider than I thought!" he chuckled, "Oh Codes have I told you how much I love you for this?"

"Only every day!" Cody crowed, "LET'S GO DRAG!"

Like two fourth-graders hyped on candy, the two troublemakers dashed off, mischeif-bound as Curtis shook his head, chuckling to himself. Mania week was going to be fuckery. But hey, they could never accuse professional wrestling of being boring!

Paige was leaving the Divas locker room just as her two naughtiest boys skipped past.

"Hey!" she barked.

Like two scolded children, they paused and shuffled towards he.

"What we done?" asked FInn, eyes glinting with naughtiness.

"No drama," she wagged her finger at them.

"Us? We're just off to get candy!" Cody grinned.

"A likely story," Paige giggled, "I take it Finn knows.."

"You KNEW ALREADY?!" COdy squealed.

"How does Eden put up with you, that girl's a frigging saint," Paige sighed, "I heard Miz telling Little Miss Bitchface in gorilla. The whole bloody roster probably know."

"Know what a mess CesarHo is, well that's hardly news," scoffed Cody, "Anyhoo, we're off to scalp. See ya!"

He linked his arm in Finn's and they sprinted off to cause trouble.

Paige's phone buzzed.

_**From: Samuel Z**_

_Hey Saraya, how's Fergal? Behaving himself? *laughter emojis*_

She tapped a response.

_**To: Samuel Z**_

_Nope *laughter emojis*. He and LC are off to make Cesaro's life hell again._

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Samuel Z**_

_Part of me wants to stop this and tell them to grow up and act like 30 year olds, but the rest me is enjoying it way too much ROFLMAO *laughter emojis*_

_**To: Samuel Z**_

_If everyone behaved this job would be SO boring. Takes away the pain of the bumps lol x_

_**From: Samuel Z**_

_BTW You better not still have me in your phone as Samuel *angry emoji*. Not my name. Well tell Fergal I'll be at Axxess Wednesday and that I can't wait to see him slay the fans in his matches x_

Paige giggled to herself. She supposed she better change him to 'Sami' but it was so fun winding him up by calling him Samuel! And she was right. The aches, pains, risks and hard rigour that came with road life needed to be eased with laughter and irreverant silliness. Even if a respected 33 year old NJPW star and one of the best workers to ever set foot in the squared circle was reduced to the mental age of a 12 year old whenever he and Cody were in the same room. Plus Finn was a fittie. As was Cody. They could get away with acting like children because they were both hot as fuck. Paige didn't mind admitting that. Even if they weren't her type at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrestlemania Axxess, San Diego, CA<strong>

It was a big day today. Finn and Hideo were squaring off to see who got that coveted Wrestlemania spot and neither of them would know until it was time to go out. Triple H thought it would make it a bigger moment. As NJPW pros they knew that whatever they did would merit a 'better than Raw' chant. The marks loved them both.

Either one of them at Mania would get a massive pop from the huge crowd.

Finn was warming up.

He and Hideo had had an argument. All staged. The classic Japanese custom of firing up your opponent before a big match. Finn had chosen to drag Tyler and Hideo, with his new-found sass now his English was a lot better, had clapped right back by calling him a bunny boiler. They'd slapped each other in the face and that was the last each of them saw.

"Hey Fergal," came Sami Zayn's voice, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Finn replied, "This is a big one. Bigger than the title match with Kevin."

"Only cos Wade's watching," teased Sami, "Well go slay them. I'll be watching. We're all here. Coddles and Paige have come to watch."

Finn had none of his playfulness right now. He was all business.

"See you later," he said gruffly, hugging Sami.

"Good luck."

Sami padded away to go get a good seat.

Finn jogged on the spot, punching the air.

_Don't get so nervy Devitt_, he told himself. _You know Kenta well. Better than anyone else in NXT. Just cos Wade's watching. Don't let it put you off_.

OK.

Right.

Time to go.

He headed towards gorilla position.

Meanwhile back in another corridor, Hideo Itami was also jogging on the spot, alternating that with some air punches and some stretches.

"You'll be awesome whatever you do," Tyler Breeze assured him.

"Thank you," Hideo replied, in his adorable heavy accent.

"Here man, don't forget this," Tyler picked up Hideo's yellow jacket and wrapped it around the elder Japanese man's shoulders. Hideo did not look 34 at all. Tyler had been amazed to find out he was much younger than his new squeeze.

Hideo pulled his arms through the holes and fastened it.,

"Good luck," Tyler said, pecking him before also heading to find a seat.

The blonde made his way out to the set-up ring area and into the seats, looking for Zayn and his gang. Sami wasn't hard to miss with his flatcap. And next to him, naturally was Neville (holding Sami's hand), and on Zayn's other side was Paige and Stardust. Cody had been in costume all day every day this week. Living his gimmick.

"Hey you," Sami said, "Come to cheer your bae on?"

"Uh-huh," Tyler replied.

"You didn't just use that bloody word?" Adrian complained.

"Don't be salty Ben because you lost," teased Sami.

"Samuel!" Paige admonished him.

"The powers-that-be know that they'd be foolish to call him up without me," Sami grinned.

"You just wanna be his valet, Imma start calling you Miss Zayn," Cody chimed in.

"And? Just cos your man is stuck in TNA," Sami clapped back.

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A HUGE Stardust hiss.

"BOYS!" snapped Paige, "Don't make me separate you!"

"He's MEAN," pouted Cody, folding his suited and gloved arms.

"Alright lads and lass, got room for a small one?" came a gruff Northern English accent as the huge frame of Wade Barrett appeared, shuffling through the crowd.

"You can sit next to the ginger lemmule," Cody huffed, moving up one seat away from Sami.

Wade shook his head and sat down.

The crowd blew the roof off for both Hideo's and Finn's entrances.

"Man Fergal's thirst is real," Sami remarked at the Irishman's sultry, seductive posing for his entrance.

"Cos you're here," Paige teased at Wade.

"Oh piss off," Wade grunted.

"Yasss Finn, show them what a fabulous power bottom you are!" Cody said.

"SSSH! This is WRESTLING not gay porn!" Sami hissed, "Show some respect!"

"Boys. Won't tell you again!" snapped Paige playfully.

Cody made a childish face at Sami behind her back.

Tyler, Adrian and Wade all facepalmed. Seriously, grown men acting like fifth-graders was a little wearing. And Sami had a point. Leave the gay shit at the door for once and focus on the wrestling.

Especially as it was a fucking contest for the ages. This should have been televised. Back and forth the two pros went, the crowd absolutely lapping it up.

"You called him thirsty.." Adrian pointed out.

"Shut up and watch the match Ben," barked Sami.

"Under the ol' thumb Neville," Wade smirked at Adrian who gave him a 'V' sign in response.

OK the 'straight men' of this sextet were hardly better than the squabbling 'kids' but hey. With a match like this to watch nobody cared. It was awesome. And indeed got the appropiate chant.

At last, in a surprising ending as many thought it would be Finn, Hideo hit the GTS on Finn and covered him, Finn clearly grinning with pride for his friend as he got defeated with the three count.

It was a clinic and match-of-the-year candidate. Well if it had been televised it would have been.

They shook hands and hugged before Hideo climbed the turnbuckle to point to the Mania sign.

Corey Graves was waiting backstage. Well. He hadn't been of the Asian persuasion for a while and Hideo just killed it out there. Devitt. Ugh. Crony of Rhodes and NOT HOT anymore.

And he'd lucked out getting to interview them for the app.

As he asked his scripted questions to the Japanese superstar, not caring about his responses, Corey ogled the hottie up and down. Mmmm. He wouldn't mind a go on that.

But fucking TYPICAL. He looked up and saw Sami and Adrian approaching, along with Breeze. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. Foiled again.

He ushered the cameras away to leave Hideo alone. For now.

"You killed it mate," Adrian said, slapping Hideo on the back.

"Where's Finn?" asked Hideo.

"Back there with his tongue somewhere in Barrett's gullet," Sami smirked, "Only Fergal."

Hideo chuckled knowingly.

"Oh...I mean...we'll leave you alone," Adrian spluttered, "C'mon Rami..."

Sami just metamorphosed once more into the heart-eyes emoji as Adrian took his hand and led him away. Oh Adrian. All Sami ever wanted was his beloved Geordie to be affectionate with him no matter who was around. He was getting SO much better. Much as Sami secretly enjoyed telling Adrian off (he thought the Brit's sarcastic 'Yes dear' standard response was adorable) he was so proud of the Brit for shedding much of his dating-a-guy discomfort now they'd been a couple for quite some time.

"Was that OK?" asked Hideo, a little mischievously.

"Do you need to ask?" Tyler grinned.

"Maybe I just want a kiss," the cute Japanese man replied.

He was quickly finding his feet in this new experience. And plus it was much better now his English was rapidly improving.

Tyler pecked him on the lips.

"Oh heyyy..." trilled an Irish burr and both of them flew apart to see a smirking Finn.

"Hey man, look, you killed it too," Tyler said.

"Not as much as your fella here," smirked Finn.

"So you told him," Tyler muttered.

"I have to, he's my er...how do you say..."

"Room-mate," Tyler said patiently,"Nah it's don't want any shade cos of CJ."

"As long as you make him happy," Finn said.

"I will, I will.." Tyler said. He, like many, did not want to get on the wrong side of Balor. The news of the Cesaro shit storm had trickled down to NXT by now.

"If you hurt him," snarled FInn, "I will break you in half. And that's a promise."

Tyler was white.

"Sure...sure," he said.

"Finn.." Hideo said reproachfully.

"Sorry but I just don't want my friend hurt," Finn said, "Just cos of how you got him that's all."

"Look dude," Tyler spluttered, "CJ and I are still massively cool. We ended it before Ken..Hideo and I first hung out and stuff...no cheating."

"THere better not be cos I'll be round for your bollocks," Finn said.

A vision in black and gold scuttled over with a creepy high pitched laugh, crossing green gloved hands over Finn's face.

"Oh man," complained Tyler, "It's Regina."

"Just come to see the cute," Cody beamed, "Has Finn done his protective dad routine?"

"Yup," Tyler said, "If you guys don't mind...can we go now?"

"I want..shower," Hideo sighed, "Finn...see you tomorrow maybe. Bunny boiler."

"Oi. Watch it," Finn said as Hideo smirked playfully at him, "Yo Breeze. Another thing. If there's no hand marks on that pert booty tomorrow then we're having words."

Cody was gobsmacked at how much of himself Finn was channelling right now. He was legit served Cody Rhodes teas. If Finn got some Off Duty glasses and started doing other isms Cody had (play wrestling for example, or blow raspberries to make a point, or develop a taste for cosmopolitans) then the ravenette will have to put the brakes on this burgeoning friendship.

Especially as Finn spanked poor Hideo who looked more than a little embarrassed!

"You're turning into him," the Japanese star said with a cheeky glint in his eyes as he point to Cody.

"I am not. You can buy the bloody beer next time!" Finn complained as Hideo followed Tyler away, laughing.

"He's right," grinned Cody.

"So what. You're awesome and I can't help it," Finn admitted.

"Really? Wow...I know we're besties for life now but my inner fan has just marked the fuck out," Cody said, "You're legit one of the best in the world so that means a hell of a lot to me."

"Too kind," Finn said with a touched smile, "Hideo's always been stupidly good at reading people and observing stuff. He could tell I was into men as well as girls simply by what knickers I wore when I went out on dates. Am I really that much like you?"

"Well we're both Marvel fanboys," Cody grinned, "But yeah. You do this (he rested his thumb on his bottom teeth), you tell all and sundry about what Wade did to your ass the night before...the way you spoke to Hideo just now could have come from my mouth. You even do my wave."

"What, this?" Finn waved in that cute way Cody always did. He blushed as Cody nodded; "I just picked it up I guess. If it's a Desperately Seeking Susan thing and annoying you then I'll stop.."

"Jesus...you even obliquely referenced 80s Madonna," Cody said in disbelief, "Wow."

"THat wasn't intentional..." spluttered the Irishman as Cody began to tickle him, "HEY! STOP IT!"

"Favourite Madonna song, you got five seconds!" Cody grinned, refusing to stop tickling.

"Into...the Groove..." Finn spluttered.

"WHAT? You're lying!"

"Nope. I keep that on the downlow!" gasped Finn.

"Into The Groove is my favourite song by her too. Cos it came out in 85." Cody stopped his tickle torture.

"And cos that beat is sick," Finn smirked, getting to his feet, "So how was doing Axxess with the Swiss thot?"

"Awesome...I shaded him constantly in interviews and nobody spotted it," Cody grinned, "That's the beauty of being Starrrrdusssssst. KHEEEEEE!"

"He was literally crying after we were done with him Monday night," Finn said, linking his arm in Cody's once more as they headed down the corridor to Catering, "I just can't even at him actually banging Miz."

"I can't even at your trunks," Cody said, "You even wearing a cup you ho?"

"Nope, I like to let Finn Junior breathe," smirked the cheeky Irishman.

"Not just that...your booty meat's all hanging out," Cody scolded, slapping that solid and perfect bottom hard.

"You call that a spank?" Finn smirked.

"Ew, calm your thirst," Cody said, wiping his hand on his mevlar suit, "Never mind, I'm sure they'll be coming off in less than an hour."

"Dead right they are," FInn grinned, "They'll look perfect on Stuart's bedroom floor."

"So how often do you reckon Itami and Breeze do the nasty?" asked Cody matter-of-factly.

"I don't think they've done it at all," Finn said, "I reckon, Hideo shagged Corbin, regretted it, and then started to get to know Tyler...unless he thought Tyler wasn't into him cos of CJ and did Corbin cos he was willing...I dunno. He likes to do stuff the proper way, the Japanese way. Get to know someone properly before dropping his knicks. Not like yours truly who dropped them on the first date."

"I waited six years to land the man of my dreams," Cody sighed, "OK five of them were with a very, very amazing guy in Teddy whom I legit loved but...he wasn't Joshy. Fate deals us all different cards. Don't go nosing in Hideo's business. He seems like a really private guy."

"But I'm his housemate and good friend.."

"No nosey!" Cody pressed his finger to Finn's lips, "By the way, that photo of you with Hideo you posted on Instagram; your whole body game is just on absolute FLEEK gurl. Go find Wade while your hormones are still wired from the match."

"I thought you didn't do Instagram, you're an adult," Finn smirked.

"I don't. I clicked it via Twitter," Cody said.

SMACK.

Finn gasped as a vision in black sauntered over and walloped him on the backside.

"Oh hi Wade," grinned Cody, "Well Imma leave you two alone."

He sprinted away before Finn could protest. The Irishman turned to Wade, blushing.

"ABout bloody time I got you alone," Wade snarled.

"I was just...Stuart, I'm all dirty and stink of the canvas."

"So? More manly," Wade grinned, snapping Finn's trunks against his skin.

Finn moaned and lowered them. His hard cock sprung free. Wow he was easy as fuck tonight. Must be the adrenaline and testosterone still coursing through his veins after this epic match.

"Just touch me please darlin," he whimpered.

"Blimey we are horny," Wade remarked, slowly caressing between those thighs.

FInn pulled his trunks down to his knees and turned to the wall, popping that booty right out.

"You know what I want," he whined, "Right here. Right now. Like I'm a ring rat you just picked up out the car park."

Wade smirked and unzipped his fly. Well as the boyfriend, he had a duty to do what he was told.

* * *

><p>In the hotel that night, Hideo and Tyler Breeze had just returned from dinner downtown. Tyler was perfectly chill with slow-burning this. He respected Hideo's culture and was prepared to take it slow. He knew Hideo regretted that one night stand with Corbin and was trying to make him feel better about this totally new thing about dating a guy. Not that Tyler himself was more experienced. He'd dabbled with the odd dude before CJ so he considered himself bisexual. But Hideo had said that this was the first time he'd experimented with men. He said he fell for the person not the gender.<p>

Which againTyler was totally cool with. He was a laidback sort of bro anyway. Nothing like his gimmick. He often wore beanies and caps when he was out of gimmick.

"Thank you very much, been lovely night," Hideo smiled as they approached his hotel room door.

"It was cool man," Tyler said, "Guess I'll see ya tomorrow for more Axxess?"

He leaned forward to peck Hideo. The Japanese man chastely pecked him back.

"I tired," Hideo gave a massive yawn, "Good night...Matti."

"Hey. Don't push it," chuckled Tyler, "Night night."

He watched Hideo shut the door before retiring to his own room, mainly wondering how much longer he would have to wait. No. Wait until he's ready. Don't be an asshat.

Hideo was just changing down to boxer shorts when a knock sounded at his hotel room door.

He hoped it wasn't a fan. Only so many smiles and selfies one could do in a day.

He padded, yawning to the door. Long-ass day.

"I heard you walk past my door," Finn smirked, "So how was the hot date?"

"Tired," Hideo complained.

"Oh you can spare a few minutes for your fave housemate," grinned the Irishman, "So where did he take you?"

"Akiteri."

"That sushi bar? Stuart and I ate there for lunch."

"I know. You check in Facebook." smiled Hideo.

"Copycat," Finn pouted, "Food was off the chain though, right?"

"Off chain?" Hideo looked confused.

"Good. Amazing," explained Finn.

Hideo nodded in comprehension before yawning once more.

"Suppose you been shugging whole time huh?" he managed with a cheeky grin.

"THe word is shAgging and so what if I have?" Finn said unashamedly, "You can't disapprove of me forever and you never seem to say shut the hell up when I talk about how amazing Stuart is."

Hideo could only just about understand that but his opponent and long-time friend was dead on. Well he was sexy as was Barrett...it wasn't exactly a hardship to imagine them having sex.

"How long before you and Tyler..." Finn asked matter-of-factly.

"Pervert," smiled Hideo, "I don't know. I want to. Badly."

"I know, I helped you buy sexy knickers," FInn grinned.

"I borrow your jockstrap?" Hideo smirked wickedly.

"You don't want to know what I've done in that," giggled Finn.

"You gross," Hideo made a face, "I look better than you in jock anyway!"

"Money, mouth."

Hideo gave him another confused look. How did you define that expression?

"Support something that you believe in," Finn said after thinking about it, "In other words, put a bloody jockstrap on."

"Now?"

"You said you look better than me. Prove it."

"What kind guy you think I am?"

"Listen Kenta I've known you for a while and you're cute as buttons but I'm taken. So get your arse out."

Hideo shook his head. Finn's humour went straight over his head sometimes. But he cheekily yanked his boxer shorts up to show off his muscular, toned glutes, smooth as silk and the hue of cafe-au-lait. He was a very handsome, sexy man. And certainly looked far younger than his 34 years.

Cheekily, Finn took a snap and snapchatted it to Cody, Sami, Paige, Enzo, in fact, all the NXT roster members he had on the app with the caption 'Hideo's booty game ON FLEEK *dancing red dress lady emojis*'

"What did you do?!" Hideo was mortified.

"SNapchatted that hot arse to my friends."

"You...my body not an exhibition!"

"You're hot, just work it," Finn grinned.

Snapchat from Sami Zayn

A picture of Sami (in bed with an incredulous-looking Adrian obviously) grinning and giving the thumbs up with the caption 'Work it girl *thumbs up emoji*'

Cody sent a typically model-esque selfie from his bed with the caption 'I hope Tyler likes spanking it *wink emojis*

Hehehe.

Paige sent a silly OTT shocked face picture with 'Slapper!' as the caption.

Nobody else seemed to have opened theirs yet. Ahh well. ANything to boost Hideo's confidence. He dressed extremely well. Finn just had to get him a bit more sexed up. He may not be able to recruit Hideo into the Plastics but he cared about his housemate and long-time work colleague and friend's happiness a huge deal. He was pissed about Corbin but chuffed to bits about Tyler.

"Can I go bed now?" asked Hideo, pouting a little.

"Sure sure..." Finn got to his feet, "You can ask me anything you know...if you're not sure."

"I big boy.."

"You might want to rephrase that," smirked Finn.

"I mean...I'm grown man, I make my own decisions," Hideo sassed with just ahint of eye glint that suggested his Freudian slip might have been deliberate. Finn just shook his head and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the Finn Balor show (sorry!) closes once more on the night before Wrestlemania. I freaking LOVE writing him SO MUCH OMFG. He's a BAD BITCH and I love him. More of the same, Cesaro just digging himself in even deeper as he tries to live his unfaithful life! Missed writing him and Miz in smut though. <strong>

**So Hideo's got a man and I think their story will be supercute. Just testing the waters for now with this one. **

**Sorry for the brief Centon. At the moment their only real drama is John being untidy/Randy wanting that ring on his finger. Maybe after Mania we'll see some more Centon depending on what goes down. Same with much of my main roster couples tbh. Ambrollins are solid; Rybaxel ditto, Coddles missing Joshy so plays with Finn to while the emptiness away etc etc... Hence the high NXT content. BTW the Coddles/FInn ship tease was intentional. I adore the little cuties muchly but not as a couple. New Bestie ship XD.**

**Hope y'all liked this one!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_I was probably one of the last fans to see Mania...due to myself and BF's work schedules we didn't get to watch until THURSDAY (*Paige style*) the 2nd! :(. However NOT A DISAPPOINTMENT. So much slayage. _

_I bet Dean was a VERY happy boy at the end ;) Even if he's hurt himself after that sick ladder powerbomb. So happy for Seth._

_Wade looked fucking HOT in the ladder match. Him and Coddles, that Superplex. I know my Coddles is a total queen and huge manchild but huge R-E-S-P-E-C-T for that spot. No amount of OOC, OTT fictional characterisation can detract from the huge respect I have for the real life him as an in ring worker and his legacy. Hence why he's the lead of this series. But his cute sparkly ladder got messed :'( AWWWWW :(_

_And Paige with her new blue highlights. YAAASSS QUEEN. SLAY ME. (What? I'm a white gay guy, it's what we say isn't it?)_

_So expect more main roster couples here. And bae Finn just because Wade walking down that ramp, the California sun glistening on his RIPPED AS FUCK bod had me fanning myself so I can only imagine how he must have felt ;)_

_And regarding Raw, the moment y'all have waited anxious for: Sheamus is BAAAACK! Don't dig his hairdo myself but well, he's got a shitload of drama heading his way. And ADRIAN IS A MAIN ROSTER PLAYER. YAAASSS. Sami is PISSED that they werent called up together but he designed that cape and Adrian's new attire ;) He'll be at Raw to support his beloved._

_Wow that was a long-arse intro. On with the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wrestlemania 31, San Francisco, CA<strong>

The white hot California sunshine baked the 76k-plus stadium in blistering heat as the biggest gig of the year went into motion. Big Show had taken the predictable Battle Royal win, whilst Tyson and the still-suffering Cesaro retained their tag titles.

The opening match had been one for the ages and there was quite a hubbubb in the medical room. Daniel Bryan had snatched the Intercontinental Belt for his Mania moment of 2015, Dean Ambrose was in a pretty bad way after taking a sick powerbomb through a ladder; whilst Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust and Wade Barrett had performed a terrifying superplex off the top of the ladder.

Both of these men, the Brit and the painted, mevlar-clad Georgian were side-by-side, having their numerous bruises and bumps seen to. Nothing like Wrestlemania. The atmosphere. The crowd. The moments.

And sat between both of them was Irish superstar Finn Balor. As Wade was his boyfriend and Cody his new best friend. So far there had been zero gayness and 100 per cent wrestling respect in the conversation. Apart from the way Finn's eyes raked Wade's delicious form. He'd actually almost had an accident watching Wade walk down the ramp - the Brit looked absolutely amazing. A fucking GOD amongst men.

Cody's mevlar suit, which was akin to a sweatbox in that heat, was tied around his middle, his upper half bare, sweaty, bruised and battered.

He was texting his beloved boyfriend, Josh Mathews of TNA.

"It's rude to text," FInn snapped.

"Just telling Joshy I haven';t broken," pouted Cody.

"Mate, huge respect for taking that," Wade said, "I know I take the piss out of ya but you're the man."

"Thanks," Cody said, "My first Mania without Joshy."

Le Sad Faic.

"Never mind mate, you could use a rest," Wade grinned, as Finn climbed onto him, "Hey...mind me bruises you."

"Calm yo thirst bitch," Cody said to his new bestie, "Wade needs rest too."

Finn just grinned naughtily and climbed onto Cody instead, snatching his phone and reading his texts. Wade just shook his head, smirking. He was not jealous of how tactile Finn was with Cody.

"You are SUCH a slag," Finn said as he shamelessly looked at naughty photos Cody sent to Josh, mostly him posing naked on hotel beds, arching that back, showing off his curvaceous booty.

"HEY!" Cody was scarlet.

"Most of us use Snapchat," Finn teased.

"Go and sit on HIS dick, you," complained Cody, shoving Finn off.

"Is he too much for you?" smirked Wade.

"Yes! Take him back and fuck him so hard he can't sit down for a MONTH!" Cody hissed.

"Listen to the man," Finn grinned at Wade, "I legit did a sex wee in my trunks (he was in his ring gear purely to look sexy not because he was wrestling today!) watching you come out darlin."

"Thought I could smell it," Cody sassed, "Wade, take him away."

Wade got to his feet.

"Why?" he smirked, "I'm gonna go shower and watch the rest of the show. Fergal. Behave."

"Nope." smirked Finn, making himself quite comfy on poor, frustrated Cody, shamelessly checking Wade;s ripped back and on-point arse out as the Brit left the medical room. His cock was rock solid. He was staying with Cody purely to force restraint on himself as he really just wanted to throw Wade down and mount him, screaming his name in the middle of this fucking stadium.

"Hey," he said to Cody, "You know I'm only playing?"

"Yes but it still hurts, you rubbing my face in it that I can't see my man."

"I'm a good hugger," Finn said, "Hug me instead."

"With the bulge in your trunks bitch, I'm legit concerned for my safety."

"That's been caused by Stuart alone. Honestly, I had to watch your match alone. I had to get him out for some air. I was a hot mess, Codes. And the fact that it was YOU he superplexed. It's like...ohmygod, what's fate doing to me?"

"Well we did think you'd like that," Cody smiled, "Awww you're warm."

He put his arm around his new closest and bestest friend. He was amazed at how close they'd gotten so quickly. And unlike him and Josh, there was no underlying sexual tension. Just warmth and respect (and brotherly love).

"Hey," Finn whispered, "COme here."

He pecked Cody on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Cody looked very worried.

"Just to say, best friend. Didn't think any good guys were left in the business."

"You have Sami. You have Hideo."

"Yeah...but you I can be totally myself with. And can tell anything to. Hideo has the language barrier...I can speak enough Japanese to get by but not amazingly; Generico mostly gets me, especially cos me and him, y'know, messed about once, but...I dunno. Shawn and Hunter. That's how I see us. And we've only known each other really since November time. I'll always have your back Codes."

"Means the world coming from you as I said at the NXT show," Cody said, cheek warm from the platonic peck, "Now you mention, we are Shawn and Hunter. Like Joshy and I. Without the secret burning desire to rip each other's clothes off. Hehehehe."

"We're too alike," Finn whispered, "I never have been into, no offence, pretty boys. Always liked really masculine guys. I know you are in the ring and the gym...but oh bloody hell you know what I mean."

"See, I could have seen you with Sheamus, he's your perfect guy," Cody said, "Rough, brutish, and also Irish."

"People said that so much," Finn sighed, "Honestly. Stuart is just...oh daddy...he's...I've...I fancied him the moment I watched him debut 5 years ago."

"He looks a gazillion times better now than he did in the Nexus days," Cody said, smiling cutely as Finn took his hand. This was definitely official best friends forever time now. Cody took a selfie of them both.

_**To: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_Hey *happy face emojis*. Think I've legit found my new BFF. *heart emoji* him. When can I see you again *crying face emojis*? xxx_

His phone began to ring.

Oh fuck.

Cody really hoped Josh wasn't getting jealous. He knew he was a fine one to talk, getting pissy about Josh's friendships with Robbie E and Rockstar Spud but hey. He answered, an adorable smile lifting his smudged but pretty face.

"Hey..."

"Hey slugger. Sick bump. Why am I not surprised it was you and Barrett?"

"Joshy! Hehehehe...enjoying the show. Missing you. Weird without you."

"Weird watching it as a fan honey. You and Prince Devitt look so cute as besties. I knew you and him would end up like that. He's an Irish version of you."

"Paige said that! Why does everyone think we're alike?!"

"Coddles...let me see...you're both fucking stunning to look at...don't tell him I said that by the way; both so fucking talented in the ring, both insufferable nerds who cosplay and say it's your gimmick...yeah whatever..."

"Flattery will get you everywhere!" piped up FInn as Cody had put Josh on loudspeaker.

"Wait...am I on loudspeaker?! CODDLES!" Josh sounded a touch pissed, "Good job I didn't Facetime."

Now Cody pouted. Damnit. He bet Josh was NAKED on the other end and he wasn't there to feast on that toned, tattooed body!

"Nothing wrong with being nerdy Joshy," Cody said, cheeks pink, "Why can't you Facetime?"

"Because...turn loudspeaker off...(Cody didn't)...I'm hard as a rock and stroking it..."

OK Cody quickly turned it back onto receiver as Finn shook with silent mirth as Cody blushed. The cute Irishman scrambled off his BFF's lap to give them some privacy.

"Joshy...OK I deserved that one for putting you on loudspeaker. He's left us alone now. So hard and stroking it...?"

He freed his cock from the confines of the mevlar.

* * *

><p>Seth Rollins was carried backstage aloft the shoulders of Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, holding up his newly won title. This had been an eleventh hour decision and what a payout. A scruffy indie sod and one of the first of the 'new NXT' crowd to be called up had snatched the big prize on the grandest stage of them all. Even with the awful Miz scandal still in recent memory, Seth's career thankfully had not suffered.<p>

The entire locker room was gathered there and for the next ten minutes, Seth was being congratulated by all the guys (apart from Miz obviously). Making his way out of the throng of co-workers, Seth was facing the battered figure of Dean Ambrose, who despite taking a massive powerbomb through a ladder, was in one piece and ready to fight another day.

Dean's lip was trembling and his eyes were glittering.

Seth was unable to read his expression and for a horrible moment thought this would be a rehash of his initial heel turn a year ago. Would Dean be jealous once more?

He couldn't be. Dean was a different person to then.

Much more chill.

And then Seth was almost squashed by 200 plus pounds of emotional Cincinnati native.

Whimpering, Dean devoured his man's lips. He was SO fucking proud. Finally Seth had cashed in that wretched case and brought the title back home off that frigging part timer trogdolyte Lesnar.

"Hey..." gasped Seth, breaking the fierce embrace, "C'mon Jonny, give a guy some breathing room!"

"Nope."

And Seth was attacked with more kisses.

Could a guy really complain about that?

Dean whimpered softly. His cock was hard in his jeans (yes he was wearing some new underwear. His shopping habit hadn't waned. Especially not for Mania weekend!) He was turned on as fuck. Seth fucking him in the WWE World Heavyweight belt. Oh man...

"Calm the hormones..." Seth chuckled.

"Uh-uh," Dean replied. He gestured to their sports bags by his feet. It was straight to the hotel for them. It was bad enough that Seth's Tron-esque new ring attire was doing bad things to Dean (he'd had to watch the Iowa native's match with Randy Orton alone as the nerve-end visual stimulation was just too much!) but now he had to become champion too...

"Hotel?" Seth growled into Dean's ear, concealed by his hair.

"Thought you'd never ask," whimpered Dean, "I'm all yours champ."

So after a few more congratulations from various co-workers, Dean yanked Seth out the nearest exit and into the parking lot. God these damn jeans were SO uncomfortable when you were painfully turned on!

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Codes**_

_I bet your briefs are damp as fuck ;) Make the most Dean xx_

Dean smirked.

Cody wasn't far wrong. He was a hot mess right now.

He tapped a response.

_**To: Codes**_

_The rental's gonna need a rubber sheet *wink emojis* Gonna make him do me in belt and ring gear...oh man hes sooooo hot I just can't *water drop emojis* xx_

"Shall I carry the bags?" snarked Seth.

"Sorry..." mumbled Dean, picking both of them up and carrying them to the car, Seth shamelessly ogling that bubble butt so shown off in Dean's increasingly-tight jeans. Oh yes. That was all his. A better trophy than the WWE World title!

Dean sluttishly bent over as he placed the bags in the boot.

Seth stood behind him, grinding Dean's ass and enjoying the soft moan.

"Damn Jonny..." he breathed, "I can't wait to get you into bed."

"Love you," whined Dean, leaning up for some very passionate kisses.

"Love you too," rasped Seth.

"Oh Colby I wish you could just fucking take me right here and right fucking now," moaned Dean, opening his legs and grinding against his beloved some more. Testosterone was just raging, white-hot through his veins.

And then he gasped as Seth's hands began to open his jeans from the front and lower them.

Seth practically drooled as he beheld those tight globes of flesh, firmly encased in black and pink-trimmed Almost Naked Fling Briefs. Oh fuck Dean. Seth didn't give a damn his other half should have had shares in Andrew Christian if he picked stuff like THAT...Seth massaged Dean's ass before slipping a finger between the soft, smooth cheeks and stroking Dean's hole.

Dean almost screamed with relief and leaned into the illicit touching.

"Ohhhh Colby..." he whined, "Just touch...all I need...ohhhh baby..."

Seth just smirked and continued to caress his boy.

The naughty cutaway left side of those briefs...Seth was gonna make Dean pose for him in these when they got in. Holding Seth's title. And make it his lock screen.

He pushed his finger into Dean who gasped and clenched around him.

"Oh COlby, don't stop..."

"Feel good?" growled Seth.

"Perfect...you might make me cum.."

"Been jerking off backstage?"

"No...well...a little.."

Seth removed his finger.

Dean turned and with the naughtiest grin on his face, kicked off his jeans compeletely, along with his sneakers and socks. Ah what the hell, it was Cali. He peeled his vest off so he was just in these sexy briefs.

Seth licked his bearded lips.

The parking lot lighting made for some delicious mood shots.

Dean got the message and leaned seductively against the rental, finger in his mouth, eyes smouldering.

"Take a photo," he purred.

Seth's phone was already out. Mmmmm. What a hottie.

And Dean was bulging like fuck up front.

The darkness and shadows hid the large wet spot that had formed on the front.

Dean posed again, ass out.

Snap went Seth's phone.

Dean then opened the passenger door and climbed inside. Mmmmmmmm! Cool leather against his bare skin. Oh wow. He felt SO sexy right now. His self confidence was sky-high. A year ago he would never have been like this. Cody had taught him to believe in himself.

"You could be a model," Seth remarked as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"You think so?" Dean's eyes widened and he smiled warmly at his beau.

"Well, all those crazy girls who want you," Seth said with a sideways smirk as he made his way out of the parking lot, "And...aww man...I'll sell these to a modelling agency.."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well, maybe once the old wrasslin dries up," smirked Seth.

"How much further?" persisted Dean.

"Calm your hormones Jonny.."

"I can't help it Sethie...you look so fucking fine...and you're top of the tree now..."

"So you only want me for my title?" teased Seth.

"No. I want you because you're amazing and perfect..." Dean was such a sap these days. Even when painfully horny and thirsty for Seth's dick.

"Damnit red light!" groaned Seth as Dean wriggled across to the edge of the passenger seat. No joke, Dean was SO gagging for attention he was prepared to mount the damn handbrake lever for some relief!

Seth smirked as the lights turned green and he slowly reached over for the hole on the left side of the skimpy briefs and slowly caressed the pink-framed square of exposed skin, enjoying Dean's mewls of ecstasy.

Thankfully they were at the hotel and people just goggled at Dean casually sauntering through the lobby in these tiny briefs. Those who didn't know who he was assumed Seth had picked up a local go-go dancer.

Into the elevator.

Seth put the bags between them.

"Wait," he commanded.

Dean stuck out his bottom lip like a kid.

"I can't much longer," he complained.

"Calm your thirst," smirked Seth.

Ding.

The doors opened and at last they were at the hotel room door. Seth swiped the card and pushed the door open, letting in his personal almost-naked hot bellboy in before hanging a do-not-disturb sign on the door and slamming it shut.

Now Seth himself was fucking horny.

Dean lay seductively on the bed, one leg bent.

"Come here you perfect, perfect man," he purred.

Seth climbed onto the bed and instantly began to make out with the hungry Dean, grinding their bodies together, his hands snapping the waistband of the briefs against Dean's skin.

"I don't need foreplay," Dean whimpered, "Just take them off me. With your teeth!"

"But aren't they new?"

"I can get a new pair."

"Shopaholic."

"Don't see you complain Colby."

Seth smirked as he bit on the waistband, Dean's scent filling his nostrils and pulled them down those long, smooth, youthful legs, Dean's weeping cock springing free from its confines, getting even harder at exposure to the cool conditioned air of the hotel room.

Seth threw the briefs onto the bedroom floor.

Like all Dean's clothes, that's where they looked best.

He went to remove his tight leather pants.

Dean stopped him.

"Please..." moaned the Ohio native, "I want to take it off you myself.."

"Go ahead," Seth whispered, laying on his back as Dean straddled him, planting passionate pecks all down his exposed upper body before tenderly prising the leather pants away from the slim waist and down Seth's muscular, boxer-clad thighs. Mmm., Man sweat. Leather. Dean was just getting even more turned on as he removed the tight pants from his younger partner.

He then tore Seth's boxers down - with HIS teeth.

Before slowly frotting against his man, whining needily as their cocks ground together.

"How would you like it?" asked Seth between kissing Dean's soft wet lips.

"Missionary," Dean moaned, "You always make me cum that way.."

He rolled over and passed Seth the lube, still in the same place from this morning. Well it was California and it blew away some of the pre-Mania nerves!

Seth coated two fingers and began to prep Dean, who spread his legs eagerly, before softly whimpering as he was at last invaded where he craved.

"Want me to put the belt on?" Seth growled.

"Oh PLEASE..." moaned Dean in desperation, resting his ankles on Seth's shoulders.

"On second thoughts, let's not keep you waiting any longer shall we?"

Seth coated himself liberally with the lubricant and shuffled forward, gently folding Dean in half and lining up.

He slowly entered Dean who cried out in gratitude as AT FUCKING LAST he got what he craved.

Seth deliberately kept it slow and deep as he pushed all the way into the desperate mass of Lunatic Fringe beneath before those soft cheeks were flush with his muscular, furry thighs.

"Oh Colby.." whined Dean, "I love you.."

"Love you too, Jonny.."

"Show me Colb. Show me Sethie. FUcking make me scream."

"Do one thing for me Jonny?"

"Anything...!"

"Let the whole fuckin; Golden State hear who you belong to!"

Dean did not need telling twice! He was gonna be vocal anyway but now Seth asked him...fuck YES!

Seth began to fuck Dean immediately, his slim, Crossfit-honed hips slapping against that toned, bubble butt that so many fangirls wanted (and too many other wrestlers had used for their selfish kicks), Dean obligingly crying out immodestly, screaming his feelings for the world to hear.

His craggy yet handsome face bore none of the clownish gurning he used on screen - his eyes heavy, his lips parted as he vocalised the ecstasy charging through ever inch of his body.

Dean reached up and stroked Seth's hair behind his ears, staring blazingly into the Davenport resident's eyes.

"Kiss me," he cried.

Seth's lips locked with his to stifle his screams as his prostate continued to get smashed in just the right spot. Only Seth could consistently find his g-spot. One of the many reasons why Dean adored him so...oh yes! Don't stop. Make him yours, Seth. Blow his mind! Turn his world upside down!

Dean broke the kissing and lay back down, eyes glinting in lust.  
>He shot the naughtiest grin up at Seth.<p>

"Wreck me champ."

Seth held Dean's legs wide open and began to truly pound him, getting off even more on the screams and curses that filled the room as Dean let himself go, not caring if the whole of fucking San Francisco heard him...yes! Don't stop now! He could go on for fucking years! Dean was gripping the bedsheets, now so accustomed to not touching his cock in sex and urging Seth to fuck the cum right out of him! His ass felt so gloriously on fire...his legs were jolting...he could feel the pulling behind his abs...go on Seth...fucking blow his back out...

"Oh fuck yes...oh yes...don't stop...don't you dare...ohmygod...ohgod...ohgod...yes...Lopez...be mine...fuck yes...fuck me...fuck me...FUCK ME! FUCK! OH FUCK!"

Dean couldn't stop it...he was going to try and edge but the pleasure shooting through his abdomen was too glorious to stop...fuck it, let it happen. He wasn't going to stop once he came.,...he was gonna damn well take this until Seth was satisfied!

"Ohhhh YES! GO ON...C'mon...! FUCK...ohmyfuckingod...you'refuckingamazing...yes...oh yes...aahhh...ahhhh! AHHHHH!"

Dean's cries were increasing in pitch as it sizzled up his legs and behind his abs...fuck...oh God he couldn 't cope anymore...he threw his head back and screamed as he finally exploded, streams of his essence spraying his stomach, chest, chin, the pillow behind his tousled head...oh he was coming alright and coming fucking hard...jesus it wasn't gonna stop...

Seth was gobsmacked at just how hard Dean blew his nut...that fucking did it...he drove deep inside the mess of Cincinnati native and bellowed his ecstasy to the heavens as his own climax burned on exit...oh fuck yeah...FUCK...and Dean was taking everything he gave...

Dean pulled Seth to him and wrapped his aching legs and arms around him tight. Possessively.

"Oh COlby..." he gasped, "You just...you're amazing..."

Dean hadn't come like that in a while. Not since he and Seth got back together.

"Ohh fuck man.." gapsed Seth, pulling out and laying beside him.

Both men were coated in sweat. Chests rising and falling.

What a fucking night.

* * *

><p>Mike the Miz was gripping the bedsheets. Screaming the like the slut he was. His latest conquest had not been easy to catch.<p>

But OH SO WORTH IT!

Better than he ever could have imagined and they'd only just started fucking.

He was on all fours, ass flush against the long, smooth legs and powerful torso of the man he'd chased successfully.

"Don't stop! PLEASE!" he cried.

The man just growled and continued to mercilessly pound this little slut who offered it to him on a plate. And he got $1000 out of it ontop of the fat paycheck for Mania.

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Mania Raw, Fresno, CA<strong>

Sheamus strode into the locker room. Today was the day. He was a bit miffed that Cesaro was distant last night in bed but oh well, he put it down to the draining nature of the biggest show of the year. Little did he know just how much of a fool the conniving Swiss had made of him behind his back. He was disappointed too that Cesaro seemed scathing of his, in his own opinion, bad-ass new look. He was returning as a heel tonight.

The vermilion-haired Irishman chucked his bag aside and decided to wander into Catering. Cesaro had wanted to hit the gym before hand so he'd come alone. Be good to have a good catch up with his mates as obviously they'd been pre-occupied with the show last night.

And there was Wade. Sheamus was glad that he and the Brit could remain good mates after their perhaps ill-advised relationship.

The big Irishman padded over and slapped the tall raven-haired, bearded Brit on the shoulder.

"What the...oh hello mate," Wade gave his ex a manly hug. With more than a twinge of guilt. He knew the extent of Cesaro's cheating and was thankful Finn had to head back to Florida today. The bitching. The drama. It was going to get very ugly around here soon.

Sheamus removed his flat cap to show Wade his dramatic new hairstyle.

"Whoa.." Wade whistled, "Going for the Iced Gem look?"

"THought it'd make an impact, I'm a baddie again," Sheamus replied, "No more arses and Uncle Fergus' lucky testicle crap. The Celtic Warrior is back."

"Awesome," Wade nodded. He looked particularly delicious today in a tight black tee.

"No girlfriend?" smirked Sheamus.

"He had to head back to Orlando, I had to drag him kicking and screaming onto the bloody plane," sighed Wade.

"And you miss him. Big old softie," smirked Sheamus, "Stuey, I know with all the shit that went down between us...I am happy that you've found a good 'un."

"Yeah," Wade looked unusually bashful, "Tell me if I'm being a stupid arse but when we go play in Ireland in April, I've been invited to COunty Wicklow to meet the Devitt clan."

"Thought so," Sheamus said, "So much for the Dublin pub crawl we planned."

"Oh I've been told that I'm allowed to do that once I've met his family," Wade smirked briefly before looking serious, "Ste...I'm...er...I'm gonna...,ask Fergal's dad for permission..."

"Permission?" Sheamus raised his eyebrows, "Oh. Wow..."

"Yeah," Wade said, "I know, you think it's too soon..."

"No mate, not at all...just...OK yeah a bit but it's your life Stuey."

"I can't imagine being with any other lads...and I think it's what Fergal wants. He wants to be my wife."

"Is his Da a Catholic?"

"Yeah, aren't most of you? But Fergal is convinced he'll like me."

"If it goes tits up, ring me. I assume by permission it's...wedding bells?"

"Yup."

"Wow.." breathed Sheamus, "Well...all I can say is...good luck mate."

"I'm gonna need it, he's got thousands of bloody brothers who'll all want to kick my arse for corrupting their superstar wrestler badass brother."

"I think they probably know he bats for the benders, Stuey," chuckled Sheamus.

"If they don't like me, i'm fucked," Wade breathed, "He's dead close to his family man.."

"Just be yourself mate."

"OK.."

"So. Have you bought a ring?"

"Not yet."

"I'd hurry up mate. Do it properly."

"I'm gonna wait to see what his dad says. Anyway, enough of my shit. How's things with you and manbag?"

"OK I think..."

Wade tried to hide his guilt. Sheamus would knock his block off for keeping stuff from him about Cesaro's numerous indiscretions.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around Wade's waist and the Brit jumped.

"Guess who?" came another Irish accent.

"What the bloody hell?!" spluttered Wade, "I fucking shoved you onto that plane!"

"Surprise," beamed Finn, "I lied. Actually I twisted their arms to stay here a couple more days. Anyway Sami's here with Adrian...oh...hi Sheamus."

Finn's pretty face lit with the naughtiest smirk as he manfully shook his redheaded fellow countryman's hand.

"What's the craic fella," Sheamus replied.

"Didn;t think you were back," Finn said, "You've missed a lot.."

"Fergal..." growled Wade.

"What?" Finn just looked more mischeivous than ever. Sheamus was confused. Wade was facepalming internally. Oh God. It was going to end in tears tonight. He just knew it.

"I better go warm up," Wade spluttered, "C'mon trouble.."

"I'm waiting for Sami and Cody," Finn pouted, "And it'd be nice to catch up with Sheamus.."

Wade's stomach did a backflip. Oh no. Not on his watch. He grabbed his beloved and planted a fat snog on Finn's lips. The younger Irishman moaned and whimpered against his lips.

Sheamus shook his head, snickering. He began to change into his workout gear.

Cesaro was on his way to Catering. Sheamus blatantly hadn't missed him. The DeLorean was immaculate and that hair was a HUGE turn off. Sheamus did NOTHING for him now. Not with Tyson about. But for now the Swiss had to keep up appearances. Just for his own safety more than anything.

His heart stopped when he saw Barrett. With FUCKING BALOR. Seriously did that little Plastic bitch have any work at NXT these days?! Or was he sucking off Triple H to keep coming on the road?! For fuck's sake. Wade was such a wuss. He refused to call his barking little lapdog off last night. Hopefully they'd leave before they spotted him. Cesaro had slept with his supposed boyfriend after Mania last night. Albeit reluctantly. He just imagined Tyson the whole time as he rode Sheamus' cock. Even bottoming had lost its appeal. Picturing Tyson had kept his hardon and helped him get off. He was long past feeling bad for cheating on Sheamus so viciously and callously.

"Oh HEY CESARO!" Finn's singsong Irish burr just DRIPPED with snark. His green eyes glittered with malice.

Wade detected the cattiness emanating from his pretty little boyfriend and sighed. He smacked Finn hard on the arse.

"Behave," he snarled into Finn's ear.

"Not a chance," Finn grinned, "Gonna punish me for being a naughty boy Stuart?"

He sucked his thumb in a manner that was SO terrifyingly Cody that Wade was freaked the fuck out. Oh LORD. It was going to be a long bloody night. Maybe he should deposit Finn with the plastics and run away for the night. Be easier.

He heaved his Irish minx up (Finn made the cutest squeak) bridal style and carried him away.

"To what do I owe the chivalry?" simpered Finn, his green eyes now sparkling with pure love for his darling Brit.

"I'm taking you out of trouble because you'll get me a thick ear," grunted Wade.

"Oooh I like where this is going!"

"I think your arse has had quite enough for 24 hours."

"Can I help it that you turn me on like nobody else ever could?" That smile. So bewitching. But oh so naughty. But hey. Wade kinda liked the on-edge nature of their relationship. He knew Finn was ITCHING to snatch Cesaro's wig in front of Sheamus and cause a massive bust-up. And he was not about to be responsible for the ensuing chaos.

Where the bloody hell was the Plastics' table?

Ah.

Usual place.

Just Cody and Paige.

He'll pay Paige 2 grand if he had to just to keep Finn from shooting his gob off.

"Alright girls," he grunted, "I have a playmate."

"What you doing here?! You were meant to be in Florida!" Paige scolded.

"Whoops," giggled Finn as he was placed gently into a chair.

Cody was grinning like a little kid at Christmas. Oh YAAASSS. He was hoping Finn's supposed departure back home was all an elaborate work. His new bestie took the cute ravenette's mind off this being the first Wrestlemania without Josh.

"Ste's back," Wade said, "Please. I am begging. No bloody drama shit. Can we just act like blokes for one night?"

Paige shuffled so she was slouched back in the chair with her legs apart and belched in an alarmingly laddish manner. Her ever-present Snapback certainly added to this new ladette image.

"I can do that," she joked, deepening her voice, "So mate, beers and footie after yeah?"

"Stupid cow," huffed Wade, shaking his head.

"You said act like a bloke?" she giggled.

"Be serious," Wade said, "I'm asking. Fergal...please...for me? Behave?"

"As I love you," Finn simpered, "I'll do anything you ask me."

"Good lad," Wade kissed his boyfriend on the mouth, "Be good."

He strode away.

As soon as Wade was out of sight, Finn climbed out of the chair and onto Cody's lap.

Cody had given up complaining. Their conversation last night was still fresh in his brain. And it was nice to have someone to be this close with whom he had no sexual lust for. Not that he didn't think Finn had a hot-as-fuck body though. But he wasn't Cody's precious Joshy.

"Hey," Finn pecked Cody's cheek.

"Awwww...I can see why Sasha ships you," Paige cooed.

They both flipped her off.

"So I can't have a Best Friend Forever whom I don't want to shag?" Finn pouted.

"You're sitting on his lap?"

"Not even a semi," Cody said, "So bitch. Is the Swiss THot shitting his pants yet?"

"Oh yes, he broke into a sweat when he saw me," giggled Finn, "It's gonna take more than just hot kisses and romance from Stuart to keep me quiet. It's just TOO good to resist."

"You have to snatch CesarHo's wig. In front of as many as possible. Preferably where he cannot get away," Cody said.

"I intend to," Finn said, "I'm biding my time. And then, when he's not expecting it..."

He made a cut-throat gesture.

Paige winced.

A shadow fell across their table.

"Saraya, you are a dirty bitch. I heard that belch from the corridor."

That could only be one Sami Zayn.

And with him was Adrian.

"Oh hello Samuel," Paige said, leaning up to hug him. He hugged Finn and Cody in turn before pulling a chair out for Adrian to sit on. The Geordie did so and then Sami perched onto Adrian's lap.

"Jesus Rami, don't wear me out will ya?" complained Neville.

He was cutting the 'Adrian' part of his ring name off and just going by 'Neville' now. Most of his NXT persona was intact. THe theme, the look. The in-ring style. No 'Mighty Mouse' bollocks.

"Boys you should see the new gear Ihad made for Ben, he will SLAY," Sami said, emptying the carrier bag he was holding onto the table. Purple and silver trunks and kickpads fell onto it.

"Wow," Cody said, "I approve. I mean let's be honest, your British Ambition attire was a touch dated."

"I liked it cos it was reminder that his former tag partner Joel Redman is getting Rat Skank's ex's dick regularly," Sami grinned, "But I wanted everything to be perfect for Ben's main roster debut."

"Check out me jacket," Neville said, fishing some sparkling purple and silver folds from his sports bag and carefully unrolling it. It was a cape and hood. A little superhero ish but nothing like Mighty Mouse.

"I designed and had Sandra make this especially," beamed Sami proudly, "No Mighty Mouse. I put my foot down."

"So who you squashing?" asked COdy, gently inspecting the beautifully-made cloak and eyes glinting with a flash of envy, "I hope it's Mess. Or one of his loser buddies."

"Actually," Adrian sighed, "One of you."

"Me?!" Cody said, "I've wanted to work with you since like forever!"

"Axel," Neville replied, "Meeting him shortly but Rami dragged me here."

"Oh well if we're that boring piss off!" Paige mock snapped, folding her ivory skinned arms.

"You are, didn't mean the rest of the lads," Neville smirked. He had missed the banter with her.

She gave him a V-sign.

He gave her a wanker one right back.

"BEN!" Sami bellowed, "THat's a two time Divas champion you just disrespected."

"You say far worse to her!" complained Neville.

"I'm allowed because Saraya loves me," pouted Sami, "Go and work on spots with Axel. Immediately."

"Yes dear," snarked Neville (Sami turned into the heart-eyes emoji as per usual), pecking the redhead on the cheek and nodding at Cody and Finn before leaving the table.

"BEN!" Sami roared.

"What now?" Neville was blushing as he ambled back over.

"You forgot your ring gear. Lose it and you're sleeping on the couch for a MONTH!"

"Yes dear."

Neville picked up his ring clothes and shuffled off. Jesus, Sami was a pain in the arse tonight!

"Adrian's balls. Generico's handbag," Finn grinned from his comfy seat of poor Cody's lap.

"Codes' dick, your hungry bussy Fergal," Sami clapped back.

"EW!" Cody shoved Finn off. Who promptly climbed back on. Roughly. Cody hissed in pain. Right in the gonads. Little shit.

"Little Cody's balls. Squashed," Paige teased. All her boys together. Yaaaay. Even made up for Summer not being here tonight. Her girlfriend was due back tomorrow as they'd been told they'd work together on Main Event.

"THat hurt," pouted Cody.

"You won't be using them for a while," Finn grinned, arm around Cody's shoulders.

"He might fancy being straight tonight," Sami teased.

"I might," Cody said obstinately, "Please take your ass off my crotch bitch."

"Your mevlar is just the cushion I need," Finn grinned, "Four times since Mania went off air bitches."

"Shut up Fergal, stop rubbing my face in it," pouted Sami.

* * *

><p>"OH YES!" cried Mike The Miz. He was bent over a wires box, trunks round his ankles, the same mystery man from last night absolutely WRECKING his slutty ass. This guy was just the BEST he'd had in AGES.<p>

"Take it you little BITCH..." snarled the man.

"Oh yes! Fuck me like the slut I am! YES! OH YES!"

The man roared like a caged bear as he lost it inside Mike's addictive ass. He'd missed messing with guys a hell of a lot. He'd stayed the night in Mike's extremely plush hotel room last night. He'd held the awesome one once they'd been done. He wasn't a complete asshole.

Mike was fisting his cock. He didn't even mind getting himself off this time. This was the best fuck he'd scored since he'd broken free of Dolph and become the locker room whore.

The guy pulled out of him and stood beside him. He was so tall. So big. Mike's type all over.

"Here," grunted the man, "Let me."

He began to use his thick callused hand to jerk Mike off. Well he knew what he liked and wasn't that hard to get another dude off.

Mike screamed and sprayed the lino white within minutes. He leaned against the wires box, gasping, his big blue eyes misting over. Someone pinch him and tell him this was a dream. He still couldn't believe after Mania he'd cajoled this unattainable member of the main roster into his bed and RODE him all night long. It had cost him a good sum of money though.

The man leaned forward and kissed him.

"Enjoyed that," he grunted, "Wanna come to my hotel room after Raw?"

"Did you need to ask?!" Mike whimpered, kissing him some more, "You're amazing!"

"Yeah yeah," the man said, redressing and walking away before someone discovered them.

Mike picked up his phone. He'd secretly filmed their epic fuck last night. This guy had the hottest legs he'd ever seen. Mmmmmm.

He played his cards right, he could get a good thing going here. He pulled his trunks back up.

* * *

><p>"OK," Sheamus sighed to Cesaro, "What's the matter with you?"<p>

"Nothing," spat the Swiss.

"Something's not right," Sheamus went on, "I'd have thought you'd have been a bit more chuffed to see me last night if I'm honest."

"I was tired, Stephen," lied Cesaro, "But NON. All you vanted vos SEX."

"You never usually complain!" Sheamus said incredulously, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Claude?"

"YOU!" erupted Cesaro, "What';s with this ridiculous haircut?! You look like an Eighties hells angel! I am ashamed to be associated with you right now!"

"It was for WORK," Sheamus hissed fiercely, "It's not always about you! There's two bloody people in this!"

"First ze car, and now zis stupid hair, you trying to make me leave you?!" snarled Cesaro.

If Sheamus left him before that little bitch Balor ran his toxic mouth it would make life ten times easier right now for the Swiss.

Sheamus was about to throttle him when he managed to stop himself.

He took a deep breath and sat back down. Not the answer.

"Look," he said, still breathing angrily through his nose, "Could you at least TRY to get along with Stuey and Finn. What if we're invited to their wedding?"

Oh shit. Sheamus and his big mouth.

"VEDDING?!" Cesaro cried derisively, "I don't think we'd be invited! Don't flatter yourself!"

"Stuey and I aren't just exes, we are still old mates," Sheamus sighed, "And I'd do it to support a fellow countryman."

Cesaro was about to go off on a huge rant about the extent of the abuse he'd suffered from Balor but then he realised that he'd have to confess to all his misdemeanors. And that would just result in a beatdown as well as a dumping.

"Barrett is mad to marry that nasty...little..." he snarled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sheamus was incredulous. THat mess of a double date was bad enough. Cesaro still bore a grudge. And for what exactly? The Irishman was sick of acting as peacemaker between them.

"Nothing," spat Cesaro after a heavily pregnant pause.

The Plastics were observing this with interest. Well Paige and Sami were. Finn and Cody were watching with schadenfreude-filled glee. They were both CLAMOURING to go stick the boot in.

"What's going on?" asked Dean Ambrose, pulling up a chair and gingerly sitting on it. Ouch. Ouch. His own fault. Sex with new WWE World Champ Seth...hehehe.

"Oh hey Dean," Paige said, "Nothing. CODY! FINN! BEHAVE!"

"Stop it Fergal, you'll get into trouble or worse beaten up," Sami scolded.

"Mean," pouted Finn, climbing off Cody's lap, the ravenette sighing with releif. Dead leg. Damnit.

"You just missed a showdown Dean," Cody said, "Looks like Sheamus isn't so impressed with CesarHo."

"I've been too busy having great sex with the New CHAMPION," smirked Dean.

"Yes I know, I can smell Seth from here," Cody sassed.

"Don't be jealous cos you have to wait," Dean grinned, "Oh guess who's battling Cena tonight?"

"Lemme guess. You? If you can prise Randalyn from his dick long enough," Cody said.

"I feel your pain," Sami said sympathetically.

Finn got to his feet and sashayed over to Sheamus and Cesaro before Sami or Paige could stop him. Oh he was just one bad bitch and he knew it. Hehehe.

"HEY!" he trilled mockingly, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure matey," Sheamus said, not seeing Cesaro turn white with fear.

"Wasn't Wrestlemania just epic?" Finn continued, stealing a sausage roll from Cesaro's untouched plate of food, "Sorry, I don't usually nick other people's property but I am rather peckish."

He shot a truly evil smile at his nemesis as he did so, unseen by Sheamus.

"Didn't Stuey feed ya?" smirked Sheamus.

"Well he did but I have a big appetite," Finn;s eyes flashed as he devoured the pastry.

"So he was telling me about the big meeting in Bray," Sheamus said.

"Yup. He's meeting all the family. It means the world to me," Finn replied, "Especially when he meets Da."

"Well I'm happy for ya," Sheamus said, "You're really good for Stuey."

"I know I am," grinned Finn, "And I'm happy you like me. I never steal other people's men."

He took a huge bite of his roll and gave the most malicious look to the shaking Cesaro, enjoying the effect he was having immensely.

"So you always fancied Stuey then?" Sheamus said.

"I told ya when ye took me out," Finn replied, "To fill me in. Since he debuted. But I wouldn't ever have muscled in when he was with you."

"I know mate, you don't need to keep saying," Sheamus assured him, "It's all good."

"So, Kidd is good for Cesaro, huh?" Finn knew EXACTLY what he was doing and Cesaro knew it. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. And Sheamus was totally oblivious to the shadiness going on.

"Yeah, the guy deserves a good title run," Sheamus said.

"And aren't he and Natalya the CUTEST couple?!" Finn gushed, "And she looks a-mazing in that tight gear. I would."

"I don't think Kidd would like that," smirked Sheamus.

"Oh don't worry, I can still appreciate a beautiful woman," Finn continued before fixing his malicious green orbs straight onto his target, "I would NEVER wreck a solid marriage to sate selfish desires for the forbidden fruit. THat's just pure SCUMBAG behaviour."

"Sure is," Sheamus was nonplussed but hey, the guy hung out with Cody who was vocal about sluts so the Irishman guessed it rubbed off on Finn who was clearly now extremely close to Baby Rhodes.

"Anyhoo, I must dash," Finn said, relishing the wobbly moment Cesaro was having, "Nice to see ya Sheamus lad. Must have a beer sometime."

"Yeah...laters mate," Sheamus shook Finn';s hand manfully before the little minx scampered away.

Cesaro was so close to throwing up. THe guilt was washing over him. It was too much to bear. The guilt. And the fury. That FUCKING LITTLE BITCH. Would Balor not stop until Cesaro quit WWE altogether?!

"Are you OK?" asked Sheamus.

"_Mir ist ubel..." _moaned Cesaro and got to his feet, sprinting from Catering. He barely made it into the men's room before vomiting copiously into the toilet. He had reached the end of his tether. Balor was going to be reported for unprofessional conduct. It was the only way out of this mess. A hell of the Swiss' own making.

Cesaro heard footsteps.

"Sorry Stephen," he moaned, pulling the chain, "Just must have eaten something funny."

"Like Miz's arse?! Noble's arse?!" It was an Irish accent alright. Just not the one Cesaro wanted to hear.

Finn was standing over him. Arms folded. And grinning nastily from ear to ear, pleased with his handiwork.

"Go...fuck yourself..." gasped Cesaro.

"I have a future husband so I can go to him, damn sight more than what you'll have after tonight," Finn sneered.

"Leave me alone..."

"Why? So you can take a huge steaming dump on Natalya and Kidd's marriage and make a fool out of my fellow countryman? No chance bitch. I am going to make you suffer until you beg for mercy you bottom-feeding, self-serving piece of trash."

"You've...had your fun...please...I'll do anything. Just don't tell Stephen..."

Cesaro was beat. He had no fight left. Maybe, and he hated himself for this, begging this nasty bitch to stop was the only way.

"Awwwwww has the thot broken?" came a lisp and Cody walked in to join his crony, "Ew it smells like puke in here."

"The trainwreck's just chundered because he couldn't hack the truth. What a mess huh?" crowed Finn to Cody who laughted nastily.

"I expect no better from a lowlife SLUT," Cody said, pure venom spitting from the final word.

"I was going to stuff his head into his own sick but he flushed before I had a chance," Finn said.

"Always another time," Cody said, "Maybe we should take a leaf from Dean's book."

"Oh YEAH!" Finn beamed, "Spike his protein shake with laxatives. And white trunks for full effect. White hides nothing, sweets."

Cody let out a truly malicious snigger.

Cesaro had no idea what to do. Sheamus was just outside.

And yet, the two bitches had still managed to corner him. There was no way out of this. What would they do to him next? Would they actually hurt him? End his career? He genuinely didn't know.

Of course Finn and Cody wouldn't ever jeopardise their own jobs. But it was fun to get into their victims' heads and play mind games. Get them truly shitting their pants.

"Move your fat head mess," snapped FInn, roughly yanking Cesaro away from the toilet, "I need the loo."

"And there's only one stall, what a shame," Cody sneered, "Looks like if you barf again you'll have to do it all down yourself."

The stall door banged shut as Finn went inside.

"Go on," Cody finished, "Shoo. Give my friend some privacy you weirdo."

Defeated, Cesaro shuffled out, eyes burning with humiliation. He didn't know what else to do. Every time they got him, he ended fucking some common slut on the roster to feel like a man again. First Noble. Then Miz. He just needed to feel less like trash.

He shook with angry sobs. He no longer cared who saw him like this.

"Claude? What's the matter? Are you OK?" asked Sheamus, "Have you been sick? That what mir ist ubel means right?"

Cesaro nodded pitifully. Six foot plus, 250 plus pounds of pure brute strength and muscle and yet he felt more vulnerable than he'd ever done in his life. And yet if he'd stopped being such a sneaky, self-serving lothario, he wouldn't be in this mess. It was all his own fault. He deserved all this shit coming his way.

"Fuck me Stephen," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow.

"Please, I need sex. Now."

"You've been sick. We're at work.."

"Never stopped you! PLEASE FUCK ME! NOW!"

He tore his trunks down and kicked them off, bending over right there in the corridor, hands pushed against the wall. His magnificently-built frame was quite a sight. Sheamus went hard instantly.

"No kissing," gasped the desperate Swiss, "I just need you in me mon amour.."

He cxould almost hear the incredulous scoffing from his own subconscious as the false words left his mouth.

"I'll hurt you..." Sheamus sighed.

"I don't care. I want sex. Pain."

"OK, OK, whatever you want," Sheamus said, getting his hard cock out. This was just a little naughty and not to mention un-nerving. But he'll please his Swiss lover anyway he can. He sucked two fingers and inserting them into that amazing, muscular furry ass. Cesaro groaned with need, pushing back. OK maybe he missed bottoming a little. OK a lot. He just wanted to BE wanted again.

And at least Sheamus wasn't onto him.

Yet.

He snarled in pain as the sharpness pierced him. No lubricant. And a very strong man on the end. But it was good pain. He gripped the wall and pushed his ass right back against SHeamus' pelvis.

"Yes...fuck me," he groaned.

Sheamus began to do as the Swiss requested and started to pound him hard and fast, fuelled mostly by the thrill of being caught. Oh yes. That tight hole. Always SO GOOD. And Cesaro was taking it like a man as always.

"OH STEPHEN!" cried the Swiss, his throaty, booming, heavily accented voice bouncing off all the walls in the narrow corridor, "YES! YES! OUI! OUI! JA! JAA! FUCK!"

He needed to be made to cum.

Fuck it.

"ON ZE FLOOR!" he bellowed, startling Sheamus.

Sheamus pulled out.

Cesaro lay on the floor, opening his long, muscular, hairy legs. Yes. Fuck him right here. Where anyone could see.

He had nothing left to lose at this point.

He was a leaner, taller, more muscular Miz right now.

And did he give two fucks?

Nope.

Sheamus spat on himself some more and re-entered with some difficulty before resuming his thrusting like a charging bull, holding Cesaro's long legs apart to really fuck him. Cesaro was almost screaming in gratitude, the dirtiest words in garbled German flowing from his lips, painting the walls several shades of blue.

Suddenly the Swiss could feel that irreversible pulling behind his abs, his skin on fire, his hole stinging at the dryness...he was getting close. C'mon Sheamus. C'mon. Fuck it out of him. He needed this SO much. Please. But...it wasn't Sheamus he was picturing. In his minds eye, the big pale Celt was a smaller, tanned, handsome Canadian.

"OH TJ!" screamed Cesaro as his midsection burned with his impending climax, the cry of betrayal masked by Sheamus's roar of ecstasy as he exploded inside his cheating Swiss lover.

"Ohh! OH!" Cesaro was SO CLOSE...Sheamus's climax had interrupted his thoughts of Tyson...yess...just there you hot Canadian hunk...just there...he was now lost in fantasy and was convinced it was Tyson nailing him...and that's when he opened his mouth and screamed, the sound reverberating around the arena as his much-needed, white-hot release coated his abs and pecs.

That was an orgasm for the ages.

Fuck.

He lay on the cold, hard lino, sated. His troubles melting away as he gasped and panted.

Sheamus pulled out.

He hadn't heard himself get openly stabbed in the back.

He pulled his black trunks back up.

He kneeled down next to the content Swiss.

"Feel better?" he whispered.

"Oui," gasped Cesaro, "Ich liebe dich T..Stephen.."

Fuck. That was close.

Too close.

He pecked Sheamus, eyes closing to imagine it was Tyson. He was on a one-way plane to the darkest pits of hell for this.

"You should clean yourself up," whispered the Irishman.

"OK...you go ahead mon amour. I need to lie here a little."

"Don't let anyone catch you for God's sake!"

"I von't."

Sheamus wandered away, admittedly enjoying the dull ache behind his stomach that was the sign of great sex. If he hadn't shot his load at that precise moment, he would have realised the extent of Cesaro's shameless lies. Fate had just thrown the Swiss a lifeline at that moment and Sheamus was totally clueless.

Cesaro just lay there, imagining he was on a bed with Tyson. He would crawl across broken glass to be with that man. He'd never entertained the idea of bottoming for that hot minx but actually...what a hot thought. He could educate Tyson the true art of pleasing a man, and guide him through the experience. But first he would have to take Tyson's cherry - that Kidd had one amazing ass. One day. He was sure every man was bi-curious in some way.

His body betrayed him. Loudly. At least nobody could hear.

After the floor started to get extremely uncomfortable, the naked hunk picked himself up awkwardly and began to pull his trunks back on. Admittedly Sheamus being amazing at fucking played a big part in that. But he was totally besotted with Tyson. No denying it now. SHeamus showing up at Mania. Instigating sex...hadn't done a thing to push the puppy love from Cesaro's mind. His desire for Tyson was taking over his life. And after the way the Plastics just tore him to pieces...even begging Sheamus for hot, hard backstage sex hadn't changed it...he was head over heels. He should go put Sheamus out of his misery.

He couldn't go on like this.

He'd rather be single and pine for Tyson than lead Sheamus on anymore.

Bit late to develop a conscience mind, but there we go.

He had to tell him.

Deliver the coup de grace.

Oh how ironic. Fucking Balor crept in everywhere. Jesus.

Cesaro headed back into Catering. He wrapped his arms around Sheamus, peppering his neck with false kisses.

Just as Balor and Rhodes walked in. The toxic pair spotted this and made catty being sick gestures towards them, complete with a huge side order of stank-face. Thankfully Sheamus didn't spot them. But Cesaro did and he tensed.

Many members of the roster were present now. It was pretty packed in here and Raw was due to go on air soon. The air in Catering was crackling with tension. Many had the feeling that shit was abiut to go 0-100 within minutes. And plus all the leftover sparkle of another memorable Wrestlemania the night before might have had something to do with it.

Cesaro's eyes raked the room and eventually landed on Noble and Mercury with Rollins. Very close by.

Oh God.

Noble caught his eyes and scowled.

"Leave it," Joey was saying to the shaking Jamie.

"No...look at him, like I meant nothing to him," Jamie hissed.

"Please..." sighed Seth, "He's an asshole OK? Don't start any drama...please?"

"Listen to Rollins," Joey said, "Won't do you any good man and you could get fired."

"I don't give two fucks! He used me!" Jamie snapped, his cute Southern accent going higher in pitch the more pissed off he became.

"What's up?" asked Finn, who had spotted the unrest and walked over with Cody. Both of them itching to stir up yet more shit.

"Don't ask," Seth facepalmed.

"Cesaro's one self serving piece of shit huh?" Finn said to Jamie.

"Yes...he is, do you know what he did to me?" screeched the little Southerner.

"No.." Joey buried his head in his hands, "Jesus man you told everyone?!"

"It's cool," Seth said, "Blame me.,...I told Jonny...who must have told you guys, right?"

"Dean tells me everything," Cody said, "Jamie's innocent. Just a PAWN in CesarHo's twisted game cos he can't have Tyson."

"Guys...don't..." Seth realised what they were up to.

"Go tell him what you think of him, I would," Finn said, his eyes glittering with pure evil intent, "You're the road agent Noble. You deserve better."

Cody smirked beside him.

Oh yes. Jamie was wound up like a clockwork toy now. Any minute now he would start up.

Jamie sprinted over. He was SO done being shushed and quietened. He was a fucking road agent as well as part of a main event storyline! He was a VETERAN, damnit! He did not deserve be banged and thrown in the garbage by some hotshot of a tag champ!

Cesaro froze as he observed his life going down the pan right before his eyes. As soon as Balor and Rhodes approached Rollins and J&J, he knew that was it.

And that little pest Noble was already in front of him.

Oh fuck.

"THAT ALL I WAS TO YOU CESARO HUH?!" screamed Jamie, "A QUICK FUCK TO EASE THE PAIN WHILST HE WAS AWAY?!"

The entire room went deathly silent.

Sheamus' stomach turned to ice.

What the hell had he just heard?

He turned around slowly to see the furious, red-faced Noble. Staring Cesaro down.

He looked from the big Swiss to the little Southerner. Both of them silent.

Cesaro wasn't denying it?

What?!

WAS THIS TRUE?!

"Yes you vere," Cesaro hissed as the master of distress, Balor, strode over, failing to conceal his absolute delight at the havoc he'd just created, "So piss off und leave me alone."

"But Jamie wasn't who you really wanted was it you moral-less thot?" sneered Finn, "You used him as a testbed for Tyson Kidd. See if you could pull a married guy."

Sheamus almost threw up in his mouth.

Cesaro looked like a cornered rat.

He was gasping. His eyes wide. His mouth agape.

Finn was folding his arms. Well, the Coup De Grace was his finishing move.

He turned to Sheamus and shot him his best sympathetic face.

"I didn't want to tell you mate but he was so blatant. The whole roster bar yourself and Natalya can see that he wants to fuck Tyson Kidd," he said, "And look. He's not denied a thing. He doesn't love you. He's just using you."

Perfectly delivered, if he did say so himself. Game. Set. Match.

The silence in the room was so thick it could have been sliced and served with afternoon tea. Everyone was looking at Cesaro, Noble, Finn and Sheamus.

Nobody moved a muscle.

Sheamus was glaring unblinkingly at all three men in front of him. From the fuming Jamie, to the mostly-sympathetic-looking Finn, to the truly cornered Cesaro.

A few people shuffled out, expecting a brawl.

But Sheamus didn't have his usual 'you'll get yer 'ead kicked in' demeanour going on now. In fact he looked very sad. Defeated. And for a big man like him, this was some feat.

"All this time you've been going on at me...?" he hissed to Cesaro, "And you've been..?"

He looked once more from Cesaro to Noble.

"You bastard..." Sheamus continued as Cesaro opened his mouth but no words came out.

The tension was at breaking point now.

And then suddenly an animalistic bellowing roar of frustration and rage split the air and Cesaro was blinded by one hell a punch to the face, knocking him backwards and sending him flying to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL FUCKING STARING AT?! HUH?!" screamed Sheamus, eyes stinging with humiliation.

He threw the food table onto the floor, causing various plates and bowls to go everywhere and stormed out of the room, leaving a ringing silence in his wake.

Nobody bothered to help up Cesaro.

* * *

><p><strong>This was all that needed to be said as it's almost a fortnight since Mania now! As I post this up (Thursday night) WWE are in Dublin and we know what that means ;) Finnade feat Sheamus next chapter...so did Wade get the green light to make cutie pie Finn the happiest boy in the world? Plus Sheamus could use some cheering up after what happened in Fresno..I always wanted it to be Finn to snatch Cesaro's wig, and his finisher is the coup-de-grace so how appropiate...plus literally as I posted this up, Nattie put up a selfie of her and Finn and they BOTH LOOK FLAWLESS. <strong>

**Who do you think Miz's latest dick-on-a-stick is? Answers on a postcard, please.**

**Sorry for the long intro too! Hope you liked it xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Thanks for the love! Poor Sheamus indeed :( This whole plot shows that big, manly, strong men can be victims too. And plus Mean Gay Plastics Coddles and Finn are my faves to write, like EVER. Seriously I once read this fic (__**Want A Man? You Got One**__ by __**fangirlfantasiesx **__I believe) which featured Legacy (Codiase :( the memories) as two scheming gossip whores who stirred shit up for fun and this is my homage to that fic. I think they picked on Mizzybear in that story too! _

_Anyway we'll start where we left off._

* * *

><p><strong>Main Event and Smackdown tapings, CA, 31 March 2015<strong>

Sheamus stomped moodily into the arena.

It had been a shitty night's sleep.

It felt like everyone at work was laughing at him. Last night he'd locked himself in the men's room and, for the first time in years, shed tears. Thankfully nobody saw him. The humiliation was the main straw that broke the camel's back. First Daniel Bryan and that pantomime, then the souring of things between him and Wade before finally being pissed all over in the worst way by Cesaro. Someone who fucking called him 'mon amour'. Someone whom the Irishman changed himself for! He even made the effort to learn French and German to appear a touch less uncouth for the Swiss...for what?!

Sheamus was fifty shades of done with men. For real.

The damage. The drama. The mess.

The fucking mind games.

Maybe he just attracted bad-uns?

He wanted answers though.

As he stormed through to the locker room, a tall figure sprinted to catch up with him.

A Swiss pity party.

"Stephen, please, listen to me, I was drunk," lied Cesaro, a massive shiner now on the left side of his face, "You know I'm a dick when I've had a few."

"You're a dick when you haven't," spat Sheamus, not even looking at him.

Seriously. Could the guy at least tell the sodding truth.

"Come on Stephen, you really think I want to lose everything ve had over some sad fuck like Jamie Noble?!" Cesaro erupted.

"Tyson fucking Kidd?" snapped Sheamus, "How long Claude? How long have you been wanking over that little shitbag?!"

Cesaro almost laid into him for dissing 'his' man. But then he thought he'd dug himself in enough. The shameless lies just didn't stop. He was just trying to save face. That fear of the big Irishman which once had manifested itself as sexual attraction.

"That's just Balor stirring stuff up like the sociopath he fucking is! I can't say how much I regret what happened..."

"No, the only thing you regret is getting found out," Sheamus snarled, "Now get your face out of mine before I smack it into the middle of next week!"

He stomped away leaving Cesaro looking extremely bereft.

* * *

><p>"Ste..." came a gruff Northern accent as the red-haired whirlwind swept into the locker room.<p>

"What?" spat Sheamus.

"Mate," Wade began, "I'm so sorry.."

"Are you?" Sheamus rounded on him.

Wade looked taken aback. This was exactly what he was fearing last night. He and Finn had rowed last night about it. Their first row. Wade was convinced it was all a game to Finn, whereas the cute Irishman had insisted it was because he found Cesaro's actions deplorable. But despite this, Finn still insisted on coming along today. He was just in the bathroom.

"Yes," faltered Wade.

"Wait a minute...you knew?" Sheamus stared him down, getting right in his space, "Cheers man. Real nice. Nice to know my own best mate stabbed me in the fucking back."

"What was I supposed to do? Ring you up and say 'oh hi mate, how's the R&R? and by the way your boyfriend's knocking off road agents and lusting after his tag partner?' Come on Ste, that's not the fucking way to do it!"

"So you were protecting yourself. Thought so. If you were any kind of mate you'd have told me as soon as you fucking knew instead of letting me make a complete dick of myself in front of ALL the fucking guys?!"

"Who gives a toss about them?!" Wade cried.

"I do! And where the fuck is your little girlfriend?! I've a good mind to kick his head in. He fucking stirred that shit up! He was enjoying every minute of it!"

Now Sheamus was throwing stuff about the locker room.

Finn was just leaving the bathroom area at the end of the room and froze as he heard Sheamus' threat.

He expected this. Despite enjoying watching Cesaro crash and burn last night.

"You lay one finger on Fergal and I mean it Farrelly, I will hurt you," growled Wade, grabbing Sheamus and putting him in a vicious armlock, his bareknuckle fighter roots coming out.

Finn almost passed out.

OH WADE.

His green eyes filled with tears.

He padded out to face the angry Dublin native. He should at least take whatever Sheamus wanted to chuck at him.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"YOU..." Sheamus flew at him and pinned him to the wall, "You are a shit-stirring little bitch Devitt..."

"GET OFF HIM!" bellowed Wade, rushing over.

With a roar of rage, Sheamus threw Finn bodily across the room. Incensed, the County Wicklow native sprung back to his feet and sprinted at his fellow Irishman before slapping him SO hard across the face he fell, all 270 pounds of him, to the lino floor.

Wade instantly flew to his boy and hugged him, comfortingly, his inner white knight bursting forth.

"Hey, hey, it's OK..." he whispered, pecking the top of the short brown head.

"Arsehole..." snarled Finn, nuzzling his beloved Brit.

Sheamus looked broken as he held his face. His hotheaded nature had once more gotten the better of him. And he should have known better than to mess with one of his own...jesus.

And he watched Wade shoot furious glowers at him as he hugged Finn tight.

Wow he'd messed the fuck up here.

Just pushed away the few people who he thought had his back.

He climbed to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Say it like you fucking mean it," spat Wade.

"I'm sorry," Sheamus said again, his blue eyes wet.

Oh fuck. Wade didn';t think his long-time friend and former lover ever showed any kind of emotion beyond anger or jovial gregariousness. Sheamus was human after all.

Finn broke away from Wade. He was still scarlet and he looked pissed the fuck off.

"I won't bother in future," he spat, "I was doing it because I cared about you. And because Cesaro is a cunt."

"Why? Why in front of every fucking body?" Sheamus hissed.

"Because that slag deserved the whole company to know exactly what he is," Finn said.

"We've already had a huge bust up," Wade sighed, "I don't agree with this one...but...it was out of respect for you Ste."

"S'pose," Sheamus huffed before sinking onto a bench.

Finn sat next to him, his cute nice guy side coming out in full force now. He rubbed Sheamus' shoulder.

"Would a hug help? I'm a good hugger," he said.

Now Sheamus took a proper look at him, he WAS wearing a Bayley I'm A Hugger shirt. Partly to try and appease Wade this morning who until Sheamus stormed in was still pissed at him.

"Fine," Sheamus sighed and leaned into the warm embrace. OK maybe the boy was right; "You competing tonight?"

He realised FInn was already dressed in his ring attire.

"Nope," Finn said, "I just like wearing my trunks."

Wade snorted and shook his head as Finn crossed his leg over, flashing some side cheek. No knickers of course.

Oh dear.

"Don't look at me," Wade said as Sheamus wriggled away.

"So has the Swiss thot tried to lick your arse today?" stated Finn.

Sheamus snorted.

"Don't get him started," Wade warned Sheamus.

"No, please. Slag him all you like. I wouldn't touch him if he was the last on this fucking planet," Sheamus snarled, "I think I'm sticking to porn for a while."

"You've had one rough shitty year with blokes," Wade said.

"I reckon," Finn said, ever so slightly pulling his trunks up so they wedgied him a touch, "Cesaro used ya from the get-go. I mean, you were happy with Stuart (his eyes flashed which un-nerved Sheamus a little) and then he steams in, breaks you up and claims ya...and then the moment you have to get surgery, off he pops for someone else. Filth."

"Yeah," Sheamus sighed, "Was good sex and a bit of an education I suppose. I can live without a guy though."

"COuld always dip it in Miz's cum bucket arse if the urge gets to ya, I won't judge," Finn said, shrugging.

"I'm not desperate let alone suicidal," Sheamus snorted, "Look...I better go warm up. Only did treadmill earlier. Laters."

He got to his feet and left the locker room.

And Wade gasped as Finn leapt on to him, wrapping his muscular legs around the big Brit, kissing him softly.

"Still angry with me?" he attempted puppy dog eyes.

"A little," Wade admitted, "Although you meant well, love...don't like how you did it. It was a bitch move."

Finn was about to say he was a proud bitch but probably not the best thing right now. Anyway, he was aching for this perfect man to meet his mum and dad next week.

"Can I make it up to you?" he wheedled.

"Someone might walk in..." Wade grunted, sitting on the bench with a Finn still attached to him.

"So?" Finn scampered down and deftly pulled Wade's shorts down to his ankles. Wade's cock said otherwise. Mmmm.

He looked naughtily up at his beloved as he softly began to jerk Wade off.

"Ohhh fuck..." grunted Wade.

Finn stood up and shimmied out of his trunks.

"Do you EVER wear knickers?" Wade hissed.

"Nope. I wrestle commando."

"Dirty slag."

"Only for you.. they can look but can't touch."

Finn climbed onto Wade's lap, whimpering as his arse brushed Wade's cock.

"Ohhh Stuart," he whined, attempting to impale himself on it without lube.

"Easy tiger," Wade hissed, "In me bag."

Finn climbed off of the Brit and bent over, showing that delicious arse to Wade as he fumbled inside the bag. He hastily tore the purple tee off so he was naked except for his kickpads and bit the lube tube open, coating two fingers.

He moaned and gave Wade a show as he fingered and prepped himself.

Wade just jerked himself idly. Oh yes.

And then Finn straddled him, kissing him, soft, barely audible Irish leaking from his pouty lips.

"I love you," he sniffled.

"Hey don't cry..."

"I hated you being angry with me.."

"Well I'm not now...oh FUCK..."

Tight warm heat engulfed him as Finn lowered himself on, sheathing himself fully. Ohh yes...the best feeling in the fucking world...his eyes rolled back and he began to writhe, fucking himself on Wade. Wade can just sit there and look like the hot fucking ENglish stud he was. His prostate was being stabbed just right and he was losing control of his body fast already. He was whining, crying out and whimpering with desire as he used Wade as a living, breathing dildo.

"Someone's hungry," Wade growled contentedly.

"Ohhhh..."

Hot lips crashed onto Wade's.

"Ohh Stuart...oh darlin, want you...so much...please don't leave me...please...love you..."

His heart was in his mouth right now.

He was getting close already. Oh fuck. Oh fuck! He was making cute high-pitched ahhh-aahhhs, keeping his voice down but itching to just scream..

"I gotcha..." Wade growled between grunts of ecstasy, holding his boy in place; oh fuck this was so naughty. Finn's abs glinted in the artificial strip light of the locker room as he rode and worked his perfect Godlike body on Wade's dick.

"I'm gonna..." moaned Finn, "Oh Stuart..."

"It's OK," rasped Wade, "Just let go.."

"Aaaah...AAAhhhh...!"

Finn was SO close already. He was such a hot mess. Pleasure was sizzling through all his limbs and every inch of his smooth skin. Ohh Wade...you are such a stud...oh yes...he couldn't last...he was fighting off his orgasm to prolong this illicit coupling but his body was telling him otherwise...

Finn couldn't help but scream as his climax hit him like a bullet train and he came copiously all over Wade's black workout vest.

He just writhed and whimpered as he rode it out.

"Oh fuck yeah..." growled Wade, cuddling his boy tight, thrusting up into the more-than-willing-yet-spent body, "Gonna fuckin spunk..."

"Do it...please..in me...deep..."

Finn clenched his arse tight as he placed his lips onto Wade, stifling Wade's orgasmic snarl as the Brit drove deep inside him, spraying his insides white. Oh yes...nothing beat that warmth and knowing that part of the man you love is deep within you...

"I love you," he whimpered.

"Love ya too.."

They cuddled on this uncomfortable wooden bench for a little while before Wade gently helped Finn off him.

And then saw the state of his vest.

Covered in drying semen.

"Oh bloody hell!" he complained as Finn giggled.

"Your fault," the cheeky Irishman smirked, "For being amazing at sex."

"I've got to put my bloody trunks on now as I've got nothing else...jesus..."

"Like I'll complain about THAT?"

Finn pulled his own trunks back on along with his I'm A Hugger tee. He wore it SO much better than AJ in his opinion. He watched Wade start to dress in his ring attire. Mmmmm. THe Brit's trunks were getting tighter. Every curve of that muscular, smooth MAN arse and that sizeable bulge were visible.

He licked his lips.

Mmmmm.

ALl his.

He couldn't WAIT to gush to his brothers and sister all about Mr Perfect. Mr Right. He just KNEW his family would LOVE Wade.

Wade was a real man.

"I think someone needs girl time, or a kinky or whatever the bloody hell you call it," the Brit complained as he started to tape his wrists. Some days Finn was too much to handle! He was almost thankful the cutie liked his 'girl time' with Cody et al.

"It's called a Kiki, Stuart," corrected Finn.

"Sounds like some weird Japanese thing to me," Wade sighed, taking Finn's hand and leading him out of the locker room, looking for the plastics. He was gonna go hang out with Sheamus. Keep him company. And recover before his oversexed beau wanted round two before the show even bloody aired. But deep down was the Brit bothered? Nope.

"You need to learn more gay lingo," FInn said.

"Excuse me, you only picked it all up after being mates with Rhodes," Wade shot back.

"And? He's my BFF."

"What about Itami. And hang on a minute? I thought Zayn was your best mate?"

"I heart Generico a lot but Codes just gets me so much. We are so alike. We could be brothers."

"Jesus you don't fancy him do ya?"

"He'd bottom for a nine stone twink so no. Anyway. I don't do pretty boys."

"So I ain't pretty?" teased Wade.

"Nope, you're handsome. Manly. Perfection."

More kisses.

Wade just SMIRKED, his ego inflating as usual. He led Finn into Catering but couldn't see them.

"I'll find him," Finn assured him, "You should go keep your ex company.."

"Not if it'll make you jealous," Wade said.

"I trust him around you," Finn said, "He knows that if he even goes there then his entrails will be painted up the walls. Bye darlin."

Another cute and passionate peck and they parted. Finn whistled idly to himself as he searched the corridors.

His answer was found instantly when he heard Scissor Sisters' 'Let's Have A Kiki' being blasted from a docking system in a side room.

He pushed the door open and saw Cody in tiny Andrew Chrstian briefs and a FitBit on his wrist, shaking his booty to the sassy beat of the impossibly gay tune.

Wow.

Finn strolled inside.

"Oh HEY!" Cody beamed, "Caught me having my preshow workout?"

"Expecting company?" Finn looked him up and down.

"Joshy and I used to dance before shows," Cody said, "Join me. You working the dark match?"

"Nope. Wearing them cos I look sexy," Finn grinned, joining him and matching him move for move, "If Dave Meltzer could see us now."

"You are SERVING in that Bayley tee girl," Cody grinned.

"Your arse needs its own post code!" Finn shot back, "I'm actually getting jealous. Fuck!"

Cody just grinned and twerked a little. Yes Crossfit had made his ass really phat and he was DAMN PROUD of it. Plus Josh approved. Immensely. Oh YAS.

_Let's Have A Kiki!_

_We are gonna serve and work and turn, honey!_

Cody was doing the moves better than Jake Shears himself. He'd actually filmed himself doing the entire routine in a jockstrap for Josh once. Something for his beloved's spank bank.

The door was pushed open and Paige sashayed in, in her gym gear. She could drop it low (and once split her trousers whilst doing it) when the mood took her that way. She joined them for the rest of the song.

And what? This was one of the plastics' many standard workout song. And all the boys did it in briefs. Not that Paige EVER complained at all these hot scantily clad men in close proximity. Hey, Summer did it last week in a sports bra and thong. So there.

And the song finished.

Cody perched on a steel chair. Mmm. Cool against his thighs. He checked his FitBit stats. Pulse rate good. Calorie count beaten. Dance was great cardio.

And surprise surprise...

"Ooofff...nnnnn gerrofff...!" Cody's complaint was muffled as Finn sat, a little gingerly on the scantily-clad ravenette's lap.

"Oww.." hissed the Irishman. Sore arse. He tried to make himself comfy.

"Hey you," Cody smiled. Despite this being uncomfortable as fuck (190 pounds on a post-workout lap on a fucking cold steel chair when you're barely wearing anything - not fun!), it was just nice to have that brotherhood again. He was very close to Dean and Curtis but that unbreakable bond he had with Josh hadn't been there. Finn however, that was different. But rather than sexual tension like with Josh, the bond this time came from Cody's sheer respect for the Irishman's talent and legacy.

"Hey," Finn smiled, pecking his cheek and resting his arm around the ravenette's shoulders.

Paige took a photo. Such cuties. And the hot bodies were just a delightful bonus. She sent it to Sasha.

Buzz.

_**From: Sasha**_

_AWWWWWWW *10 hearteye emojis*. THEY ARE SO CUTE I CAN'T EVEN AT THEM ANYMORE *crying emojis*_

Paige snorted. Sasha was SUCH a fangirl when it came to yaoi/slash stuff. She made Bayley's gimmick look sane whenever that stuff was about!

"So how is Sheamus?" Cody said. By now he was used to being Finn's chair and decided that complaining was futile at this point in time.

"Not great," Finn admitted, "He went for me. Till I smacked him one."

"Irish against Irish, one will end up dead," Paige remarked, "I cannot believe you snatched Cesaro's wig in front of the entire locker room at the post-Mania Raw!"

"Techinically, Saraya," Finn corrected her, "It was Noble. I just backed him up. I think we should drag Basicaro mercilessly. Kick him when he's down."

"Oh yasss gurl," Cody agreed, "Your tweets last night seemed sad?"

"Stuart and I had a row, suppose I had it coming," Finn sighed, "But makeup sex in the locker room bitches.."

"NOT you sitting on me with Barrett's jizz still in your bussy! EWWW!" Cody threw him off, dusting himself down disgustedly. Finn just howled with laughter from his new vantage point on the floor.

Paige just giggled. Oh boys. Why did they have to be SO cute. She'd introduced them to her mum after her match at Mania. They'd truly charmed her.

Finn's phone began to ring. Ariana Grande's Break Free was his general ring tone. What a shame FInn hadn't come in earlier as this had been on the workout playlist five songs before Let's Have A Kiki.

"You are so gay..." giggled Paige.

"And what?" Finn smirked, "This is my favourite song and not ashamed to admit it."

Cody was cutely lipsyncing in a very OTT way as the chorus hit. Paige joined him.

Finn reached inside his kickpad (most handy place to keep his phone he found) and pulled it out to answer.

"Y'ello? Oh hey Hunter...awesome...REALLY?! I was gonna be heading over there anyway? More dates? The whole week? Wow thank you so much mate...yeah...see ya..take care. Bye."

"What's the happs?" Cody asked, in a perfect impression of Sam Roberts the podcaster whom was also a friend of his beloved Josh Mathews.

"Guess who's joining you for a whole week on the Euro tour?" Finn looked ecstatic.

Cody gave a SQUEE of happiness and sprang to his feet. Oh yes.

"Yay, you can come Cadbury World with Brandi and I," he said, "Bring Wade."

"You are SUCH a child," Paige said, "And he'll be in Belfast when we're in Brum."

"Always wanted to go, free candy? D'ah?" Cody beamed, "Aww not far *big pout*. Still we can have some fun whatever...So GURL.."

He picked FInn up and spun him around.

"Yeah?" grinned the cute Irishman.

"First stop your homeland?"

"Actually, I'm..I mean WE...as in, the beau and I, are going a couple of days before."

"Oh shit yeah, it's meet the rents," Cody said, inside jumping for joy. Potentially there could be a ring ona finger by the end of that week.

"Yeah. So nervous," Finn said, "How was it when you first introduced Josh to your clan?"

"I used to take him to THanksgiving as my date even in the pre-Teddy days," Cody sighed at the memories, "Omigod. Sisters used to force me to ask him out. I said no no no. And then Teddy happened and they liked him though could tell they lowkey preferred Joshy. Thanksgiving 2013 was amazing. Main eventing Raw, gold with Dustin...and Joshy and I were official. We had sex in my childhood bed. Hehehehehe."

A high pitched Stardust laugh.

Cody was unfortunately sporting a semi at the thoughts of the aforementioned sex in his old bed.

Paige was avoiding looking anywhere but at him as those briefs did little to contain him.

Finn shuffled away.

"What? I haven't farted!" Cody was confused.

"Er...I suggest you go crack one off," Finn grinned.

"Yeah you could poke someone's eye out with that," Paige chimed in.

"HEY!"

Scarlet from head to toe, Cody removed his phone from the docking system and sprinted from the room. Not caring he was running around work in tiny undies. He located a mens room and barricaded himself inside.

He dialled Josh Mathews. Naturally.

"Oh hey," came Josh's high pitched Indiana tones.

"Hey Joshy...what you got on?"

"More phone sex? Coddles...itd be nice to talk about other things..like wrestling?"

"Joshy I listen to your podcasts daily just to hear your voice. Now I got you on the phone...get on Facetime."

"OK OK..."

He hung up.

Incoming Facetime request.

Cody answered, holding the phone above his almost naked body.

"Oh hey there...God I wish I was there," growled Josh, who also appeared shirtless. Mmm that ink. Cody licked his lips.

"Me too Joshy, I was telling Finn and Paige about our first Thanksgiving as a couple cos Finn;s being SUPERCUTE and taking Wade to meet his whole family next week...and then had a flashback to...you know...hehehehe.."

"Oh I remember. You fucking loved getting fucked in your childhood bed."

"You made me cum fucking twice Joshy. And when we cuddled afterwards...it was just the best feeling in the world.."

Sniffle.

"Hey," Josh said, "You know if I could, I'd have been there to cheer you on at Mania."

"You work for TNA now Joshy. Not the same."

"When do you go to Europe?"

"Next week.."

"I may see if I can pop to...where's Raw next week?"

"Austin."

"Perfect."

"Oh please do it Joshy...even Brandi wants me to spend some time with you. Says I'm getting unbearably crabby."

"How's the Texas house hunting going, while we're on that subject?"

"Not great. Anyhoo Joshy. Show me what you got on baby.."

"Why don't you ever do this in the hotel?"

"Cos I'm busy...working out or doing Media...and prepping for shows..."

"You like being naughty at work really.."

Cody pulled his briefs to his ankles.

"Just thinking about you is making me wet," he purred, jerking his large cock.

"You made me scream when you topped last time," Josh moaned, "I've been er...using stuff on myself.."

"Nnnnnnn Joshy...killing my boner..."

"THanks a lot.."

"I mean...I like alpha top Joshy better hehehehe. THe Joshy that makes me eat his sweaty jock pouch before nailing me into the mattress..."

Mewls and whimpers followed this as Cody continued to jerk his cock.

"Finger your ass Cody." Josh barked.

"But Joshy."

"I said. Finger your ass bitch."

Cody almost shot his load right there. He sucked three fingers and impatiently began to ease them inside himself, kicking his briefs off and trying to find a position comfortable enough in this cramped space. He placed his phone on the tiled floor so he could get to work. Mmm...oh yeah...fuck...

"Keep doing that," Josh snarled from the phone, wriggling back to show how naked he was and jerking his own weeping cock, "Finger that boy pussy for Daddy."

Oh LORD.

Cody was massaging his own prostate feverishly, fisting his cock with his free hand. He'd been aching to call the shorter yet five years older than him Josh 'Daddy' for a while but he didn 't want to weird his beloved out. He got off on their age gap more and more as time went on. Josh was so not dom material with his squeaky bitch voice and height but he could turn it on in the bedroom very well. It shouldn't be allowed.

"OHHH JOSHY!" suddenly screamed Cody as he lost it completely without warning, showering his contorted, nude form with a much-needed release.

He was aching for his man.

His chest had that horrible tightness going on which he hated. The sign how much he missed his love.

Josh cursed and groaned with relief as he too, shot his wad from his Nashville home. Watching a hottie like his Cody just turn to a mess for him was still an incredibly ego-boosting turn-on.

"Oh man..." he gasped, pulling his iPad to his face, "When I get to Austin, we are going to stay up all night and have the most incredible sex.."

"Already dreaming about it," whined Cody, "I want us to just take it long and slow, me sitting on you, wrapping my arms around you so we can kiss and look into each others' eyes all night long...I'll be all sweaty and aching but I won't care..feeling your arms around me...oh Joshua...I don't give a fuck anymore...will you fucking just marry me already?!"

His blue eyes leaked emotion and he stifled a sob.

"Awwww..." Josh looked touched, "But I don't want to hurt Brandi.."

"You know it's what I want more than anything else in the world," Cody continued, "Joshua RUnnels sounds SO right Joshy...like it was meant to be. Our names put together make another.."

"So do yours and Brandi," Josh said, "Maybe one day sweetie."

"Why can't guys get pregnant?" pouted Cody, "I was so sure after Fast Lane I was gonna..you know."

"You read way too much weird fanfiction honey," Josh sighed, "M-Preg isn't real. Despite you writing it. Still don't get you sometimes..."

"I just replaced Harry and Ron with you and me in my head when writing smut ," Cody said.

Yes. He wrote Harry Potter slash fics from time to time. He got good reviews too damnit!

"Should have guessed when you gave Harry a back tattoo like mine and claimed it was a tattoo of Buckbeak!" snorted Josh.

"Hey! You said my smut scenes were hot!" Cody pouted.

"Well they were...albeit a bit wrong...and your male birth scenes were WAY too graphic," Josh replied as Cody pulled his briefs back on, "Why was I Harry anyway?"

"Because he's the hotter one.."

"Please...did you not see Rupert Grint strip off in Deathly Hallows? Woof!"

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, Austin, TX<strong>

John Cena's tour bus was parked outside the arena. Early.

Inside, the new US Champion was chilling out from an intense lifting session by lounging on the couch with a shake.

Whilst Randy Orton, clad in just his red trunks from Mania, was ironing all of John's clothes. Both for Raw and for Jericho's podcast. He wanted John to look on point as always.

"It's not hard to use one of these you know," Randy remarked.

"Until Alanna was born you didn't know either," John smirked.

"I learned because I wanted to be an exemplary father," Randy snapped, "She even asks why is Uncle John so messy?"

John snorted with laughter as Randy finished ironing John's black ring shorts and carefully folded them up. Oh Randy.

The tour bus was naturally so tidy and spotless it was easily of a higher standard than your average show home.

"Come on Randal, we got chill time before Raw, stop working! The bus looks awesome."

"Fine. You mess this up though Cena and I am breaking your nose."

John casually took his t-shirt off.

Randy moaned.

He climbed on to cuddle up to his hulk.

John knew exactly how to distract him. Just by taking his shirt off! He took Randy's hand. On which glittered something new. A white gold, very expensive promise ring. His birthday present to Randy last week. Randy had been an absolute mess. And John had bought himself a matching one. His said JFAO, Randy's said RKC. Taking each other's names. And yes, they had followed the gift giving with epic sex. John had also been studying tantric sex. So it had been ALL night. In every damn room on the bus.

And yes, Randy had surfboarded him in the cramped bath.

So what?

John pecked their joined hands, both rings glimmering.

"I wish I could wear this in matches," Randy sighed, "I still can't believe you bought me a ring.."

"It took me fourteen years," John said, "I knew it was what you wanted...well, not fully but the best I could do for now."

"It's absolutely perfect," Randy said, "Though I think we should hide them from Sheamus."

"Yeah, that was ugly last week. But Cesaro deserved it. Man what a dick," John sighed.

"I still haven't kicked his ass for talking smack to me unprovoked," Randy growled.

"Fangs away," John kissed him manfully, peeling the trunks off that still-flat but solid ass, "I think someone needs a reward for cleaning the bus."

"I do it every day Cena but I'll never turn you down," rumbled Randy, deepening the kisses and wriggling out his trunks.

He got to his feet and heaved John off the couch, leading him to the immaculately-made bed.

John undressed his lower half and lay down on softly. His thick, huge, muscular form just making Randy weak at the knees.

"Come here," John purred.

Randy climbed atop him and they began to make out, grinding closely, Randy shooting glances up at the mirror. He wanted to watch himself ride John. He loved doing that.

He reached for the menthol lube and passed to his long term partner.

"No foreplay?" John flashed the dimples.

"No Johnny. Just want you."

"Anything you say Ran.."

"Johnny?"

"Uh-huh?"

"DId you er...would you like to...switch?"

"What gave it away?"

"You called me Ran."

John went a touch red.

He was hoping Randy wouldn't suss him. He'd had an X-rated dream the other night that they'd switched and he'd turned full sub on Randy who unleashed the full-on Viper on him. He'd awoken with the biggest boner ever. He'd had to wake Randy to get relief. And he'd blasted down Randy's throat in seconds just based off of that dream.

"Johnny, since you bought me this ring, I havem't fully thanked you. Not just for the ring, but for the incredible sex you gave me after...so anything you want, I'll do.."

Randy was actually talking about FEELINGs for once.

He coated his hardon with the lube and rested John's huge legs on his hypermobile shoulders.

"Oh yeah," grunted John as Randy began to apply the cooling substance to his most private place. He just wanted to be taken for once. Sometimes when this rare urge hit him he couldn't shake it off.

Manly big men were bottoms too.

And sometimes all the hotter for it.

But John knew it wasn't Randy's favourite bedroom pastime.

"Feel nice Johnny?" growled Randy as John moaned and groaned at the touching.

"Yeah," hissed the big guy.

"No holding back Johnny...nobody's gonna call you a pussy girl for wanting this.."

"Never...ohhh fuck...thought...just..."

"One promise.." Randy had the naughtiest grin going as he rested his finger on John's prostate.

"Anything!" gasped John.

"Tonight. I get to ride you underneath the mirror until I cannot feel my legs."

"Course Ran...please...could you..?"

Randy withdrew his finger and lined his cock up against the enormous man ass. John was SO stacked in the back. It wasn't fair!

He slowly entered, the big hulk grunting in pain.

John took it like the manly man he was and gritted his teeth.

Randy pushed all the way in, smashing the rarely-used prostate and John gasped. His muscular legs locked around the leaner, bronzed, younger man like a vice and his enormous arms locked around the Viper's neck. Possessively.

Fuck OK Randy had to admit this was hot as fuck. Tough, marine-lookeylikey John turned begging masc muscle bottom. WOOF.

He began to fuck John hard but fairly slow. Touching every sweet spot inside him and relishing the deep grunts of relief as the hulk got his itch scratched in just the right place.

"Ohh Ran...fuck yeah...that's the spot...fuck yeah...don't stop..."

"Feel good big guy?"

John nodded between sated moans. He was letting go...normally he felt a bit ashamed when bottoming but this time...he wanted and needed it.

He grabbed Randy's face hard.

"Randal.." he snarled.

"Yeah?"

"Pound me like I'm a fuckin ring rat. That's a fuckin' order."

So marine.

SO HOT.

Randy began to pound the big man like he was a cheap twink slut the Viper had picked up on grindr (ew). John's growls and cries filled the bus as he gave himself fully to the pounding he was getting. Yeah. Fuck yeah. Once in a while this was what he really craved. Get his cobwebs blown out. Now...if Randy could make him cum that would be fucking awesome...Randy always insisted he wasn't overexaggerating whenever he orgasmed hands free...John was determined to experience it for himself. Normally when he bottomed he jerked himself. This time his arms stayed around Randy's neck and back.

Randy just continued to fuck, enjoying the sight of the normally alpha John submitting to him. OK this was really fucking hot. Cos he knew how John was feeling right now.

But they went on for a while, coated in sweat, John edged once or twice to make it last, Randy ditto.,

"Ohhh...fuck yeah...fuck.." snarled John, "Gettin' close to shooting my nut.."

Randy just continued to smash John's abused G-spot, making the hunk take it. He spanked John hard. The big man growled mannishly. He';d stayed so masculine despite being well and truly a pussyboy right now.

John could feel it bulding up in his legs and behind his abs...oh fuck...oh fuck...yes...yes...bit more Orton...that's the ticket...don't stop...don't ever stop...yes...he was urging it upwards...yes...fuck..yeah...

John threw his head back and let out a very manly but higher in pitch bellow of relief and ecstasy as he experienced a hands-free orgasm for the first time in his life.

Randy drove deep inside him, so turned on watching John cum that he too went over the edge and blasted inside of the hulk.

John took it all.

His thick legs fell beside them.

That did it...his need was sated.

Give it a few months before it hit again.

* * *

><p>The two male bodies collided in a haze of testosterone.<p>

The man on bottom let out a scream as he finally orgasmed. The top had already shot inside him. At last. The moment had hit.

After taking a few minutes, they collapsed in a heap.

Thrown on the bed, Mike The Miz lay with his chunky legs still open, satisfaction enveloping his thick, smooth form. He was a walking cum dumpster and did he give a fuck? Nope. Especially as the man pulled out of him.

"Oh Claudio," whined Mike, "You're still so good.."

Cesaro grunted as he lay beside his ex. He had nobody else and least Mike was willing to talk to him, albeit just to get him into his bed but still. Fucking Mike just gave him something to do more than anything now Mike's previous conquest had been sent back home for a while. Cesaro knew exactly whom it was. He'd actually seen them talking at Raw last week when he was hiding from Sheamus and the Plastics.

He had to admit, Mike had big balls to approach that guy.

"You can stay if you like, we can go to Raw together," Mike said, pulling the cover over their bodies.

Cesaro reluctantly spooned the warm soft body. Mike was OK as a distraction but he was no Tyson. The Canadian hadn't been very sympathetic towards Sheamus punching him out - Tyson was of the opinion it should knock some sense into the Swiss. Hardly.

For starters Cesaro was fucking his ex casually just to keep his hormones under control and stop him from appraching Tyson whom he really craved.

Mike melted into him.

He did miss the Swiss a little. But with so many unexplored avenues on the roster...why tie oneself down? He was just SO fancy and every man should appreciate it, damnit!

"Talk to me Claudio," he wriggled around, his big blue eyes sparkling as he faced the forlorn hunk in his bed.

"What about? You know everything.."

"Why? You acted like he was the biggest love of your life.."

Mike had taken AJ Lee's retirement hard and personally. He really enjoyed having her back after the stuff she and him had done together (most notably getting Mathews fired and generally making that little bitch Rhodes' life a living hell) and now she left. Still. He had Brad and Corey and they were a pretty formidable duo.

"Wanna know the real reason I went there?"

"Go on.."

"After vot you did..."

"Oh..."

Mike did his best sheepish face.

Inside he was cheering.

Look what he'd created! He was Frankenstein and Cesaro was his monster! He was proud. Cesaro had seen the light and realised that using your way around WWE was THE way forward!

"I wanted to take someone's man. See if I still had it. And the first time Stephen and I had sex he was so good I wanted more and more...he changed himself for me. And then Barrett got that...cunt...Balor. But then Stephen HAD to keep being friends vith Vade...and then both Vade and his little lapdog wouldn't stop...it just got worse."

"Balor is a fucking yappy little rat dog that needs putting down ASAP," Mike spat, "I've seen where he comes from. I might just throw him off the cliff into the ocean. Claudio, I'm sorry for being a dick...we should be friends at least.."

"With benefits I suppose," Cesaro looked down at their naked, soiled bodies.

"Friends who fuck each other," Mike grinned, "Corey and I play together sometimes when we're bored and need to let some steam off. If you fancy a hot, dirty fuck, Corey's your man. He likes it filthy. He's very good in bed. Not as good as me though."

Flash of pearly whites.

"You fucked Graves?" smirked Cesaro.

"Nope, we've kissed, frotted, jerked one another, fingered each other, rimmed and of course blow jobs," Mike said shamelessly, "Helps ease the tension. He's after Reigns right now. Latest target. Claudio, do you want real friends who will always have your back and be there for _all_ your needs...what do you say? Join us?"

Cesaro wouldn't mind that. But...it meant less time with Tyson...hmmmmm...he'll think about it.

* * *

><p>Cody padded backstage after his killer match for the US title with John Cena. Wow. It seemed like years since he got to work one of the big boys. It felt like late 2013 all over again. Was John deliberately trying to work all the plastics? LAst week Dean, this week Cody...maybe Curtis next week?<p>

He wiped his face down, what was left of the paint now on the towel. He deftly removed his fire contacts and unzipped his mevlar suit. He was extra happy because he knew Josh was going to be here! Whether Josh had managed to sneak behind enemy lines once more or watching in a hotel on the Network, Cody wasn't bothered. The knowledge that his beau was watching him slay in the ring was enough.

"Hey," Dean said, "You just killed it out there."

"So did you last week," Cody replied, "Actually dig Cena with that belt. Maybe he and Randalyn are having epic sex. He busted out new moves."

"And you dug up the moonsault," Dean smirked, "Almost like you were showing off.."

"ANd what? Hehehehehe." Cody had the CUTEST coy smile going on.

"Wotcha Starboy, good match," came John Cena's voice, and the big man slapped Cody on the back.

"You too. Imma go out on a limb here and say that Randella tapped that big man ass before the show," smirked COdy.

John flashed the dimples.

Randy Orton was going to be sorry he ever opened his mouth once Raw went off the air and that was a fact.

And Cody could read Cena like a book.

"Oooops..." he giggled, "Was I not meant to know?"

"Oh I can take it," smirked John, "Just tell RKO that he better get some ice packs ready to sit on after I'm finished with him."

"Like that'll scare him," Cody shot back, "Anyhoo, I have to shower cos I have a hot date after the show."

"You taking wifey out somewhere nice?" asked John.

"Uh-uh," Cody shook his head and sucked his thumb; looking every inch the mischeivous kid.

"Ah. Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell Vince TNA stars are in the area," John chortled.

"Pinky promise Cena. I don't trust you."

"Pinky promises? How old are you?"

"29 and three quarters. Just shut up and do it." Cody extended his hand.

John, shaking his head, connected their pinky fingers. Randy had told him that Cody was still very much a believer in that pinky promise mantra stuff. John wasn't as shady as the dirtsheets liked to make him out to be. And plus he did kinda like the kid. He wandered off to go chill for the rest of Raw.

"You can't leave early," Dean said to Cody.

"Just changing, keep your Almost Naked briefs on!" Cody replied, heading for the locker room and the showers.

* * *

><p>After a much-needed refresh, Cody changed into some new briefs (like duh, he was seeing bae tonight) and pulled on his tightest workout vest and shorts. Showing off the assets.<p>

He sprayed himself down with his favourite Lacoste bodyspray and cologne before checking his reflection out in the mirror. Normally he'd dress to kill after Raw but these clothes were easy to remove. Hehehehe.

Eyebrow game on fleek. Check.

All clean back there? Check.

Intake of pineapples upped? Check.

He'd eaten cleanly for the past 24 hours as well.

This buzzcut was so awesomely low maintenance.

He glossed his lips though. Dashing.

Perfect DSLs.

He took a selfie and sent it to Josh.

_**To: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_All fresh for you *cheeky monkey emojis* xxxxx_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_At the hotel :) You and Cena was off the chain. Don't get into trouble on my account though xxx_

Reluctantly, Cody headed to Catering to sit the rest of Raw out. It was going to feel like forever until he could get out of here and head for the hotel. Naturally he might have just let slip to Josh what hotel they were all staying in but hey, it was a big building and WWE couldn't do anything. Josh was just a civilian (albeit from the rival promotion) staying in Austin. And if it just happened to be on the night Raw was in town and the same hotel the Superstars and Divas were staying in, well. Coincidences happen. Written in the stars.

* * *

><p>At LAST. Raw wrapped for the night.<p>

Cody could not get out of the arena fast enough. He sprinted to his pickup before Paige, Dean, or Curtis could hold him up any more. He'd not been speaking much throughout the show, even though Paige killed it as per usual and Neville versus Rollins was off the chain. He just wanted to see his Joshy. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Josh had flown to Texas JUST to be with him, risking his job.

That was true love.

He texted his new BFF.

_**To: Finny**_

_Guess who's on his way to get laid bitch *red dress emoji* *painting nails emoji*? xx_

Buzz buzz

_**From: Finny**_

_About time ;) xx_

_**To: Finny**_

_Damn right bitch. Bae is in town. Don't intend on sleeping and def #surfbort will happen lol xx_

Yes. He called Josh bae now. Despite the word being beyond overused. And what? You are just jealous.

It was a short drive to the hotel. He parked up and text Josh once more. He wanted to be met in the lobby.

_**To: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_I'm here. Meet me in the lobby *hearteye emojis* xxxxxxxx_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Joshy *hearteye emojis***_

_Already there honey. Come on in xx_

Oh yes. Cody was hard already. Tonight was going to be AWESOME! Fast Lane was still a very treasured memory. Had it really been six plus weeks? Long distance relationships were tough as fuck.

He locked his pickup and walked towards the entrance, carrying his sports bag.

Two fans stopepd him for autographs.

That was cool.

But Joshy...

He finally padded inside, scanning the lobby almost desperately.

And then, his eyes became pink, sparkly hearts as he clocked the TNA announcer and love of his life. Sat in one of the coffee chairs. With a blonde labrador pup on his lap. Josh had brought Link?!

Cody padded over and covered Josh's eyes.

"Guess who?"

WUFF!

Link had spotted him instantly.

"Well it's not Prince Devitt," Josh snarked, climbing to his feet.

And then he had arms full of Cody.

"Hey...hey...hey..." he chuckled as he got well and truly nuzzled.

Cody just stared into his eyes and stroked his face, his cute pouty lip trembling.

"Miss you," he whispered.

"I'm here," Josh replied, "Come here."

And he kissed Cody completely openly in this Texas hotel lobby.

"FAGGOTS!" came the cry of a couple of disgusted dude bros who were just leaving.

"Basics," Cody shot after them. Please. Pathetic. Homophobes never got to him. He was used to Texas.

Josh looked a touch uncomfortable.

"My fault, got a bit cocky," he said, "Just hope they don't recognise us.."

"Joshy I don't give a fuck," Cody said, heart pounding in his chest. Just being here with his love was making him all funny, "Future husband.."

More cute passionate kisses.

Their foreheads touched as the kisses broke. Cody taking Josh's hand and gripping it tight.

"I love you," he whimpered.

"I love you too," Josh whispered, "C'mon, let's go somewhere more private. Thought you'd have dressed up."

"What's the use Joshy when they'll just be on your bedroom floor within twenty minutes?" smirked Cody, leading his beloved to the elevators.

"I guess," Josh grinned, carefully carrying his puppy with his free hand, "Trust WWE to pick a pet friendly hotel, huh..."

"Joshy don't play coy, you brought Link cos you know I melt when I see him," Cody grinned, taking the pup and immediately talking to him in nonsensical babytalk.

Josh shook his head and just left Cody to it as the elevator went upwards. The fast-growing labrador puppy never seemed to mind when Cody made a big fuss of him. Plus COdy was such a dog person anyway. Having three of his own and all that.

"You won't be able to cradle him soon, he's growing fast," Josh said as the doors opened.

"I still carry Pharoah," Cody replied obstinately, "I can handle a half wolf so I think I can handle a lab. Got a few years before he could even match P. Joshy have you given him a middle name?"

"I was going to call him Link Dream Lomberger Runnels but then I thought it was a bit OTT," Josh deadpanned.

"Can't have Dream. P's middle name," Cody folded his arms, "Pick another."

"I don't know...jeez Coddles you take the weirdest stuff WAY too seriously," sighed Josh.

"Name your child wrong and you could affect his whole life," Cody nuzzled the pup again and spoke to him in more Simlish baby talk, "C'mon Link, mommy should give you a new middle name. What do you say?"

WUFF.

Though that was probably actually the blonde dog saying 'put me down!'.

Josh unlocked the hotel door and opened it. He took Link from a protesting Cody and placed the pup into a small alcove within the room. A pet bedroom. This hotel rocked.

"Go bed Link, it's late," Josh said.

WUFF.

"No sassing," Josh commanded.

THe puppy sighed and dug the bed a bit to make it comfy before laying his small, cute, blonde form down and his brown eyes fluttered shut, his Triforce collar a touch lopsided.

Once Josh was satisfied his pet was asleep, he closed the door of the alcove.

And was greeted with Cody on the bed. In just briefs.

Josh peeled off his grey and black tight tee (Cody's favourite on him) before unbuckiling his belt and wriggling out of his jeans. He was in the same black jock from the night after Fast Lane.

"FUck yeah," moaned Cody, his briefs noticeably tented already with anticipation.

Josh climbed onto the bed and they cuddled up, kissing passionately.

"No rush," whispered Josh between kisses, running his hands up and down Cody's muscular back.

"Depends how much longer I can keep my legs shut," Cody whispered, "Ohhh Joshy..."

"We did say...all night.." Josh smirked, groping the front of the briefs and enjoying Cody's gasp.

He then moaned as Cody did the same to him.

They wrestled each other for dominance for a few minutes before the smaller Josh managed to overpower Cody and get the ravenette onto his back. Josh straddled that amazingly muscled and toned chest. Fuck he could NEVER get tired of just admiring Cody's body. What a fucking hunk.

Cody was aching to just bury his head in that sweet bulge. Fuck yeah. Give it to him. Just like in Februrary.

Josh wriggled up Cody's chest and thrust his bulging jock pouch right into Cody's face. Cody drunk in the scent greedily. Mmmmm. MANLINESS. Man sweat. Dick. His man. That smell that was just uniquely Josh's pheromones. He whined and bit on the black material, his hands massaging Josh's muscular bubble ass. Josh was getting quite ripped again even though he didn't wrestle on TNA anymore.

"FUck yeah," Josh hissed, "Miss me?"

"You have no fucking idea...just sit on my fucking FACE."

"Ok."

Josh did so.

And gasped with relief as that naughty tongue got to work, eating his ass like a fucking cupcake. Cody was just as good at giving a rimjob as he was receiving them. Fuck yes. Josh gripped the headboard as Cody continued to eat him out.

Cody was so hard as he pleasured his beloved he was aching. Literally these briefs were suffocating him. He needed air. And dick.

He buried his head in Josh's 'taint', indicating that he wanted to feast on Josh's cock.

Josh wriggled off.

Cody was flushed. His lips parted. Chest rising and falling. Pure ecstasy sparkling in his enchantingly blue eyes.

"I cannot say how much I've fucking missed you.." he breathed.

"Then less chat," Josh snarled.

Cody moaned with desire.

Josh was alpha again. Yes. Fucking YES.

The air was ripe with testosterone and pure sex.

Josh crawled down, worshipping the perfect smooth body before slowly pulling the briefs down those long, feminine, incredible legs and off the slim ankles. Fuck. What a body. Seriously. And this was a guy who wanted him and only him.

Cody just REEKED of sex. No other word to describe it right now. That huge dick was as hard as it could ever be and leaking precum. Josh softly jerked it, enjoying the gasp of relief Cody made as AT LAST he was touched.

His legs shot up and opened.

"Joshy, just touch me sweetie. Please."

"As you asked so nice."

Josh lay beside the beautiful man in his hotel bed and began to just stroke and caress. He started inside those baby smooth, shapely thighs before working upwards to Cody's taint and balls.

"Lower..." whined Cody, "You know where I want touching.."

"Yeah..." Josh hissed, slowly running his fingers across Cody's hole. For a few minutes he just touched and stroked, getting Cody truly worked up.

"Joshy...please..."

"Wait..."

"I can't...I need you.."

"All night.."

Cody just groaned.

"Joshy if you don't get in me soon...I swear...you'll go back to Total NonStop Awful on crutches!"

"Oh is that right?"

Josh paused to whip off his jockstrap.

He pounced. Pinning Cody down and forcing his hardon at those glossed, pouty, soft lips.

COdy had the most sinister smile on his pretty face as he gulped Josh down in one, deepthroating almost instantly, his expert hands massaging that ass as he strove to please his man.

As Josh removed his cock from Cody's lips once more (he knew Cody was such a cock slut so denying him was fun), the ravenette licked his lips.

"Mmmm.." he mewled, "Damn Joshy you just get tastier.."

Josh silenced him with a rough kiss.

COdy whimpered some more as Josh climbed off him and leaned over the bed, rummaging in his suitcase.

"Please Joshy, I'm legit begging you..."

"I'm just getting lube honey.."

"You mean it?"

"Like the fantasy, right? All night?"

"Ohhhhh...Joshua..."

Cody was SO turned on.

He watched Josh coat himself with the lubricant.

The smaller, elder man handed the bottle to Cody.

"Uh-uh. Joshy. Prep me please."

"Fine.."

The smaller man coated three fingers and slowly, one by one, inserted them into that insanely hot ass. Seriously. Cody should insure his body. Especially those legs and that booty.

Cody raised his legs between cute little screams and gasps of joy. Yes. At last!

Josh lined up, placing those slim ankles on his shoulders.

He pushed forward...and inside that tight heat.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhh...ahh..." COdy was an instant mess at AT FUCKING LAST he got what he was craving to the point of insanity. Dick in his ass.

Josh leaned forward as Cody's arms locked possessively around his neck, their eyes blazing.

"Ohhh...baby.." whined Cody, "Don't EVER stop."

"Don't want to stop.."

Josh began to fuck Cody. Not too slow. Not too fast. But DEEP. Cody's fem gasps filled the room and Josh was getting off on this so fucking much. Cody should give bottoming classes. He was literally THE perfect bottom boy by which all others must measure. The way he just worked his body when many just lay there and took it. Fuck.

Deep, loving kisses stifled some of the cute gasps.

Cody bit on Josh's lips.

"Husband..." he whined, "I love you Joshy.."

"Love you too. Hey...up...we...get..."

Josh heaved as hard as he could showing surprising strength for a man of his build, pulling Cody up so they were both sitting up, Cody on his lap (Cody's second favourite positon after missionary).

Cody's gasps and moans just got louder as he writhed with ecstasy, scratching Josh's back, and wrapping his long legs tight around his beau. Making him HIS. Marking his territory. So nobody at TNA would EVER touch that.

And Josh was kissing his fucking neck. Cody's kryptonite in bed. His neck.

On and on they went. Each man pausing and edging witha ll his might every time it got too much. Neither of them wanting to waste it.

Sweat was dripping all over the sheets and the entire room now smelled of male sweat and testosterone. Both of them were truly messes now but neither wanted to stop this incredible sex.

Josh could easily support Cody's 220 pound frame. Sex with Cody was one of his workouts anyway and the key to his Finn Balor-rivalling abs.

Cody's skin was just on fire. His legs still locked around Josh as he gently writhed and undulated with desire, addicted to the sizzling shots up his spine each time his prostate was hit. He would pause to softly touch Josh's lips with his own between cute fem squeaks and mewls.

He never felt so loved.

He wanted to just be here for the rest of his life. Fuck yeah.

Josh kissed his neck some more.

"Ohhhhhh...!" cried Cody, writhing faster.

Josh leaned up to stifle some more cries with kisses.

"Hey," he hissed, "Come for me honey."

"But Joshy...don't wanna stop...been edging..."

"Me too...I wanna see my baby let go.."

Cody melted.

Anything for you prince charming.

His blue eyes sparkled with emotion as the rhythm sped up at last. Josh was moaning as loud as he could now, Cody hitting back with cute borderline screams. Oh yes...fuck him...make him yours! Own him...don't stop...please...oh yes...at last...Cody could feel it coming.,..shooting up his tiring-out legs...yes...yes...oh fuck yes...he was going to literally leave the fucking planet...bit more...hit his spot...just there! THERE...oh fuck Cody was going to...

A piercing scream that barely passed as male split the air in two as the ravenette convulsed wildly, ripping chunks out of the elder man's back as finally he went over the edge, shot after shot spraying between their writhing, sweat, muscular bodies. Cody wouldn't stop...Josh was getting close...too fucking close...he yelled at the top of his lungs as he too, lost it, driving deep inside the still-orgasming Cody...it happened so fast yet seemed to last for hours...

Sweat.

Scratches.

Sex.

Josh fell on his stinging back. Completely spent. Cody still impaled on his cock.

Cody reached down and tenderly stroked his beloved's face.

"Joshua Matthew Lomberger...will you marry me?" Cody sniffed, taking Josh's hand with the promise ring on.

"Yes, I will. Whenever it may be."

Cody collapsed onto Josh at last. Spent. Sobbing. Satisfied. And the happiest boy alive.

* * *

><p><strong>House show, Dublin, Ireland. 9 April 2015<strong>

Sheamus walked into the arena. It was so good to be back home. Shame he couldn't do that pub crawl with Wade but they could always do it in Belfast instead. If he or Wade hadn;t been used on Smackdown it could have been possible but never mind. Wade had had more important plans anyway.

Sheamus was legit curious as to what happened with his ex and new man down in Bray. The red-haired man had enjoyed a reasonable night in the hotel propping up a couple of his old haunts in town, catching up with old friends so wasn't a waste of time by any means. Hung over today though. Drinking games the night before a show. Never the best idea but he could handle it.

The door opened and Tyson Kidd walked in, with Cesaro.

Cesaro froze at the sight of Sheamus.

Tyson rolled his eyes. Please, for the love of fucking God, enough with the drama. In his opinion Cesaro got what he deserved. He nodded curtly at Sheamus and went to set his stuff down.

Cesaro pretended (or tried to) that Sheamus wasn't there and strode past the big Irishman.

"That's right," snarked Sheamus, "Sorry to be in the way. I'll leave you two alone shall I?"

"You look stupid," snorted Cesaro. Already Mike, Corey and Brad's toxicity was starting to be absorbed. Watch out Balor. Revenge was on the big Swiss' mind. And yes, he was going to use the powerhouse strength God gave him. He had fuck-all to lose now and was no longer afraid of Balor. Home city/country notwithstanding.

He knew Balor was here tonight. Dublin, why wouldn;'t he be?

And he had plotted with Mike, Corey and Brad to ruin the Irish bitch. Rhodes was too well connected unfortunately otherwise they'd have started with him. But hey, they already got Mathews fired and forced him to TNA so that was something. Enough to hurt Cody and make his life harder for now.

Sheamus just snorted.

"At least I get a reaction on my own," he spat, "Rather than latching onto a wrestling family. Bloodsucker."

"It's not a heel reaction Stephen," sneered Cesaro, "They hate you out there. It's vot they call X-Pac Heat. Like vot Eva Marie gets."

Sheamus got to his feet and stared his ex down.

Unintimidated, Cesaro folded his arms and stared him right back.

Hate flowed between them.

It was war.

Sheamus just curled his lip and stomped out. Not in the mood for this crap. Not in his home town.

"Jamie was ten times better than you'll ever be," Cesaro called after him, "He vos straight and more into sex than you ever were."

Big mistake. Huge.

With a war bellow, Sheamus turned and charged at the big Swiss, connecting with a smart punch to the face in exactly the same place as the first punch SHeamus had hit when the betrayal came out.

Cesaro fell onto the lino holding his face and glowering maliciously up at the man he only recently was still calling 'mon amour'.

But with a smoking hot and forbidden, unattainable, Canadian hunk just a foot or so away..no contest really in Cesaro's eyes.

And then Sheamus spat on Cesaro's forehead as a parting shot before leaving.

Cesaro just wiped it off, eyes glittering with fury. Big mistake big man.

"Why the fucking drama?" snapped Tyson, "Seriously man...haven't you done enough? You trying to get our titles stripped?"

"He bores me," Cesaro scowled, checking out that ass in those tight jeans. At least this was the only time he could get alone with Tyson these days.

"You loved him once man, why not try and get him back?" Tyson suggested.

Cesaro laughed derisively. He'd sooner take up ballet dancing than go back there. He was so done with Sheamus now. Stupid thug. Cesaro could not find any man who cut their hair like Vyvyan from the Young Ones and braided their beard attractive in any way. Before Sheamus had a roughneck magnetism to him. The manliness. The brutishness. Now, as the fans said, he looked stupid. And not manly.

But Cesaro was more interested in the scrappy Hart trainee who was too good at playing Dickhead Husband these days anyway.

Sheamus stomped into Catering.

He spotted Wade with Finn. Both of them, Finn especially, looking EXTREMELY happy. Sheamus breathed in. No. No jealousy. Be happy for them.

He padded over.

"What's the craic lads," he said casually.

"How's your bonce today?" smirked Wade, "Sorry about bailing on the pub crawl mate. Do it in Belfast yeah?"

"Too much Guinness as usual, forget how hardcore me old mates are but I'll manage," Sheamus said, "If the wife lets you, we'll do Belfast. Good to be home?"

"I am having the time of my life," Finn beamed from ear to ear, "Going to all my old haunts tomorrow morning. And if you're nice to me you can do Belfast."

"Is it OK if I borrow your fella?" Sheamus asked.

"As long as you give him back."

"Is there no Codes to keep him company?"

"No," pouted Finn, "They obviously got tough and put us on different tours. Only Pac but he's kinda boring without Generico."

"You're hard to please," teased Sheamus, "Promise I won't keep him long."

HUMPH.

Finn stomped away. Literally the only thing detracting from this homecoming being utterly amazing in every way was the lack of Cody to stir up mischeif with. He was itching to tell Cody about what happened at his parents...could not be more PERFECT. Looks like Facetime will have to do for now.

He dialled.

"Hey you," Cody was already painted up and clearly backstage at wherever in the UK (was it Glasgow or Newcastle?) he currently was, "I was just about to call you. CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY PUT US ON DIFFERENT SHOWS OH MY GOD IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I know," Finn gave him a Le Sad Faic, "I was so looking forward to dragging you round Dublin's best bars and clubs. Where are ya?"

"NEwcastle, Paige is taking me and Brandi out with the Bellas and getting us ALL into Brie Mode after the show," Cody sighed, "And yet Neville is sent to your neck of the woods instead of his hometown...anyhoo. SPILL THE TEA! How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Finn said coyly.

"Stop being basic and just dish the just desserts bitch," Cody sassed, "Wade. Meeting the fam?"

"A-MAZING!" gushed Finn, "They all loved him...and then, after dinner, he went to the pub with Da, told him it was just a getting to know him thing. Dunno why nobody else was allowed along though."

Cody fought back a SQUEE. Did this mean...?

"Hmmm...the man of the relationship takes the girl...hehehe...I mean bottom's dad out for a beer. Alone. I wonder what that's for? Gee."

Finn was guessing exactly what it was but didn'[t want to say for fear of jinxing the whole thing.

"I don't know Codes, you could tell me?"

Cody was SO wanting to tell FInn what it meant but wasn't going to ruin the moment for them. He'll get the answer from Wade later on.

"Anyhoo...oh bloody hell look what Generico's done to us...how was meeting Josh after Raw?"

"Oh...hehehehehe...that old thing? Er...I may have been up all night on his dick...and then casually blurted out that I wanted us to get married one day once I'd jizzed all over him with his dick still in me?"

Oh how fucking romantic was Cody? Jeez.

But Finn could tell even via a screen that Cody was downplaying it totally.

"Bigamist," he teased.

Cody went from sass queen to wide-eyed little boy in the space of a few seconds as he remembered the feelings shooting through him that night.

"And," he said, eyes sparkling, "He said he'd like it too..."

"Awwwww," cooed Finn, "Shame you're already married."

"I know. We'll figure something out...we're still young."

"I'm 33 and still not married," Finn said, "As my brothers keep reminding me. Dicks. They really liked Stuart."

"If you'd brought over some mincing mess of a party boy I think they'd object," Cody teased.

"If you'd have been here you'd have met them, they should meet my new best friend," Finn said.

"Bit different from your man," Cody said, "Hey, Wrestlezone ran a piece on your match with Breeze last week. The house show one. Where you took selfies of yourself standing over him and there was the little technical hitch with sound..."

After Mania, at an NXT house show, FInn and Tyler had had a match (Finn defeating Prince Pretty and tweeted selfies over the fallen blonde) . Nothing was bad about the match, but, the sound guys had somehow managed to erase 'Catch Your Breath' and replace it with 'Break Free' by Ariana, Finn's aforementioned favourite song. Finn had no choice but to just work it, changing his entrance poses to match the poppy tune and the fans had howled with laughter, lapping it up. He was so over that whatever he did would elicit cheers but still. Tyler had visibly corpsed in the ring, totally breaking character. It was just like the moment in 2011, Liverpool for a Superstars match when Daniel Bryan faced William Regal and someone had changed the legendary Brit's entrance to his old 'Real Man's Man' theme and Daniel had corpsed in the ring, Regal embarrassed but selling it like the legend he was.

It turned out that it was no technical glitch and a grinning Sami Zayn had done it as a prank!

And actually Finn had enjoyed it. He was 'breaking free', basically telling the fans their badass painted favourite was into men. If his constant wedgies and skimpy trunks didn't give that away. Tyler had complained about constantly having to wrestle Finn's almost-naked ass! Hideo just found it amusing whilst Sami teased him relentlessly about it.

"And what did they say?" asked FInn.

"Hang on, lemme get my phone, I'm on the iPad...here we are Wrestlezone, NXT results, blah blah...oh yeah '_Despite this potentially being a career-killing cock-up, Balor rolled with it and the crowd popped him even harder_...' well the mother's basement dwellers didn't turn on you."

"I legit got something out of it," Finn admitted.

"Sami said your dance moves slayed," Cody said.

"Generico bloody did cos he's a bastard!" pouted Finn.

"He got you to break free," Cody said, "You sorta came out publicly. No straight man can drop it low like that. You're almost as good as me on the dance floor."

"Thats what I felt like, I was basically telling them all I like men..."

"One man. One hot Brit," Cody corrected him.

"Yes. My future husband," Finn said, eyes shining, "If Stuart ever does get down on one knee.."

Cody SO wanted to say that was a _when_ not an _if _now Wade seemed to have Mr Devitt's blessing. He bet the wedding would be AWESOME. Probably in the rolling hills of Ireland. Bodhrans, and what not. They did talk on the phone a lot after all between the Irishman's road appearances and FInn had told him about Irish culture and traditions. Cody was still not sold on red lemonade though.

"What's the Swiss thot been like? You've been stuck on the same cards with him AND Mess?" Cody said.

"I've been too busy having fun to worry about trash," Finn said idly, "I think my work is done with that. We got him and SHeamus split up."

"But he's still chasing Kidd," Cody insisted, "Got to stop that happening!"

"Leave him to make himself look an even bigger hot mess," Finn said, "Though I do have tea. He and Miz arrived together."

"QUELLE SURPRISE!" Cody cried, "Trash attracts trash. I feel physically sick at the mental image of the sweaty union of their musty loins. GROSS. MESS!"

"So I may have slipped some Senokot into Miz's protein shake," Finn sucked his thumb.

Cody howled with laughter.

"OK I thought you were losing your touch," he giggled.

"Uh-Uh. I'm the Boss around here and nobody forgets it," grinned Finn, "I'm home. This is my house."

"Anyhoo, I better let you get back to spending the day with your man in your home town," Cody said, "Wish I could be there."

"Always November time," FInn grinned, "I may be on the main roster by then.."

"And a married woman...hehehehe...ooh who said that? Byeeeee!"

With a high pitched Stardust laugh, Cody signed off.

Finn sighed.

Would that be the case? Would he be Fergal Bennett by November?

He certainly hoped so.

Never know what the future would hold.

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Wade had found a quiet corner of Catering to talk. The red-haired Dublin native decided that it was his turn to listen and the Brit's to speak.<p>

"So," Sheamus said, "Enough about my pity party. What happened?"

"WHat happened where?" asked Wade.

"In Bray."

"Ah," Wade said, "Where shall I start?"

"Was it bad?"

"Nope."

THat bearded face was smirking from ear to ear.

"OK mate. From the beginning."

"Well," began Wade, "We flew out Tuesday night straight after the show finished taping. Landed yesterday morning. Stopped off somewhere to change cos he wanted me and him suited up. And it was literally straight to his mam and dad's place. Both of us kipped on the plane cos I didn't want to be that twat face-down in me stew that night fast asleep...anyway, the whole bloody clan was there. All top people. Really nice gaff. Ate so fucking much. White pudding, man. Top. Had to say grace though. Anyway. I got the big grilling and then they took us out for lunch in town. I was shitting myself, working up for the big event.."

"And what about that?"

"Well I did the old-fashioned way. Took his dad to the local. Alone. Pint of Guinness. Or two. Just to break the ice and stuff. And then I asked him for his permission to marry Fergal. And he said yes. I made his son extremely happy."

Sheamus grinned sincerely from ear to ear.

"Mate, that is awesome," he said, slapping Wade on the back, "Any idiot can see it, who cares if it's only been 4 months."

"I got grilled hard about that," Wade replied, "And yes, they did hit me with the 'are you only with him because of his name and looks' bollocks. Every which way they slapped me with it. They were brutal."

"You're a big bloke, you can take a few thumbscrews," smirked Sheamus.

"And then the rest of em arrived and they all found out. All bought me drinks. Thank fuck they fed me up cos I'd have been bollocksed and brewer's droop...not fun.."

"You better not have asked for shandy and lost man points?" teased Sheamus.

"No fucking way. Guinness is actually drinkable on tap."

"I should thump you for that," Sheamus grinned, "So you got pissed with his da and brothers...and then back home for dinner no doubt?"

"Yup."

"So. When you gonna pop it?"

"Haven;'t even bought a ring yet."

"Right, I'm dragging your arse out shopping," Sheamus teased.

"What do you know about fuckin' ring shopping?! Times like this I could use Rhodes."

"I think that was deliberate, keeping them apart," smirked Sheamus, "Just get him summat classy. Not chavvy. Simple. Any idiot can do that so you'll be OK."

"Dickhead. Might do it on his birthday. Got 3 months yet."

"He'd like it more with a ring bought in his hometown. And I'm telling ya now mate, f you go near Argos you'll get a brogue kick right in the chops."

"I'm not a sappy type Ste. And I'm not a cheap bastard either. Christ...bad enough he's a Spurs supporter..."

Sheamus howled with laughter.

"I did warn him when you first got together that it could cause problems.."

"We just agree to disagree and if Preston ever play Spurs to just watch it in separate rooms. So yeah. OK mate I could use some help actually..."

"Do ya a deal," Sheamus grinned, "I'll give you a hand buying rings...if you come out pub crawling in Belfast with me tomorrow."

"Done," Wade said, "I might have to ask Fergal..."

Two arms wrapped around him at that point and the Brit felt nuzzling at his neck.

"Ask me what?" Finn whispered, peppering his beloved's neck with kisses.

Wade jumped a little, hoping the cute Irishman hadn't heard everything.

"Er...this pub crawl...would it be OK if I went out with Ste in Belfast, I think I owe him some lad time?"

Finn thought about it, continued to nuzzle and generally be cute.

Sheamus grinned warmly, not jealous at all. He was over Wade in that respect. And plus with the new-found knowledge..

"Course you can," Finn said after a while, "Just don't get so wankered you can't perform.."

His eyes glinted mischeivously.

Sheamus snorted.

"I don't think there's any danger of that," Wade smirked, flipping Sheamus off.

"Got photos of the meet the parents?" asked the bigger Irishman as Finn climbed onto Wade's lap, making himself quite comfortable. Obviously with Wade he was ten times more tactile than with Cody.

"Hello trouble.." chuckled Wade.

"Hi," Finn beamed, "Yesterday was the best ever. THank you. They loved you."

Sheamus averted his eyes as deep kissing went on.

"Course," Wade said, picking up his iPad, "Want me to go through them?"

"Nah pass it here. Now please warn me if there's any porn on here?"

"Me? Little me?" Finn did his Cody-esque thumb in mouth thing and Wade rolled his eyes.

"That means my eyes are liable to burn," Sheamus teased, taking the iPad and opening the camera roll. Whoa. He saw some very naughty thumbnails...but it was Wade's and he'd seen THAT all before anyway.

Scroll down.

Better.

Finn climbed off Wade's lap and kneeled behind Sheamus, explaining eagerly who everyone was, where they were etc. Bless him.

Wade had to admit, now he'd done the big deed and got the blessing, would Finn and Sheamus been a good couple? Both from the same part of Ireland for one. And Sheamus was also Finn's type - rough and manly.

"That's cute," Sheamus remarked at a photo of Finn and Wade sat on the sofa, cuddled up and both smiling.

"Sister took that," Finn said, eyes sparkling.

Sheamus continued scrolling...whoa. A photo of FInn smouldering with a towel covering his modesty. Very reminiscent of *that* infamous snap John took of Randy doing the same.

"Bloody hellfire, you said there was no porn on this thing!" he spluttered.

"Oh that, thought STuart might want a new lock screen," Finn grinned naughtily.

"What?" Wade asked.

"I may have stolen your iPad whilst you were brushing your teeth," Finn giggled.

"You...little.."

Sheamus hastily scrolled. Aww. Some couply selfies on Bray beach.

A pretty studly shot of Wade in swim shorts.

And that was the end.

Sheamus handed the iPad back to the Brit.

"What's this bloody photo," Wade hissed, scrolling and spotting it. Mmmm. Yes he would be marrying that soon. He quickly made it his lock screen. He wasn't mad at Finn at all.

Finn's phone rang.

Break Free.

He blushed as Sheamus gave him a WTF look.

"Hello?"

"Yo Finny...hope you're not on Wade's dick right now but I have news..when we're all back in the States, Joshy wants to do a double date. You and Wade and us."

Cody. Who else.

Finn beamed.

"Omigod, awesome," he gushed, "Does he still hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you, silly.."

"He was all distant when we hung out in Orlando before Christmas...he said himself he was scared of me."

"I've talked about you like all the time, said you're not a bunny boiler, you just love hard. And cos you're my bestie he wants to start over."

"I want to make a better first impression. To be fair Gabriel was about that day too..lemme just ask Stuart."

He pulled the phone from his ear.

"What do you want to ask?" Wade deadpanned, but smirking in his usual Bad News way.

"Codes wants you and me to double date with him and Mathews," FInn gushed, "Please say yes."

"As long as you don't put Twitter photos up, TNA fraternisation with the enemy and all that bollocks," Wade said.

"Relax darlin, Charlotte's married to a TNA guy," Finn reminded him, "So that a yes?"

"Yup."

"AWESOME. Love you. *MWAH!* Hey Codes? Yeah he said yes! Can't wait! You can pick the location! See you soon...hang on, you still going to Cadbury World tomorrow?"

"Depends if Brandi wants to. She's got her eye on feeding penguins at Birmingham Sea Life Centre."

"You should do what she wants really...anyhoo...see you soon! Hopefully we'll be on ONE show together on this bloody tour."

"I hope so too...hehehe...by the way I wanna hear details about the meeting the family as you were pretty vague earlier..."

"I'll tell you in person when I next see you sweets...I have lots of photos as does Stuart. I better go...sorry...much love, see ya soon."

"Byeeeee.."

He hung up.

And then climbed back onto Wade's lap.

"Double dates seem to be a curse," smirked Sheamus.

"Well I wasn't the one stirring the shit up," Finn said, shrugging, "That'll be the hairy-arsed witch doctor who frigs married men."

Both Sheamus and Wade winced. Sheamus was cheering inside. Insulting his most recent ex was better than any medicine right now.

"Gonna be weird seeing Mathews again," Wade remarked.

"I feel bad, I scared the poor bloke in December," Finn said, "We won't act too gay.."

"What I'm afraid of," teased Wade, ruffling Finn's hair.

Cesaro wandered into Catering at that point and froze when he saw the three men he hated most in the world all sat there, being happy. Ugh.

Why were they allowed to be happy when he couldn't have Tyson?

Mike caught up with him.

"Claudio," he whined, "I'm not feeling well."

"What's up?" asked Cesaro.

"Bad stomach," Mike sighed, rubbing it, "I think I might just be able to hold it together for the show. Afraid you can't play with me tonight. And no Corey."

"S'OK," Cesaro said.

"Still no luck getting Tyson?" asked Mike.

Mike seemed to be all for Cesaro's relentless quest for Canadian married ass. The Swiss had thawed a lot towards his ex this past week (sleeping with him twice already had kinda helped that). He wouldn't contemplate getting back with Mike but he was good to fuck as a distraction. And Mike seemed happy with casual fucking.

"I don't know vot else to do, wifey is with him everywhere," he sighed, "And he's still pissed at me. He sides vith Stephen."

"Pfft. Only cos people are scared of that ginger oaf," Mike scoffed, "Look at him. What a tragic hair DON'T! You're better off out of it Claudio. Oh by the way. Brad told me. He caught Noble in bed with Mercury. Low self-esteem olympics or what?"

Cesaro snorted. Well now Jamie had his own pity fuck to deal with. At least the little shit would leave the Swiss alone now.

"We're working on an awesomesauce plan to take that little rat Balor down," Mike went on, shooting daggers at Finn sat on Wade's lap still, "Can't believe he's copying Madonna and wearing the Irish flag as a cape. Someone should yank it so he falls off the turnbuckle. Or stage."

"Be too quick and easy," Cesaro snarled, "I want to make zat little turd suffer."

"He is easy on the eyes though," admitted Mike, "Corey still wants to climb that. I wouldn't kick him out my bed. Sorry, Claudio."

"Could get Corey to sleep vith him?" Cesaro suggested, "Get him so drunk he doesn't remember it."

"Too obvious," Mike said, "Anyway, I was thinking...set up a honeytrap for Barrett."

Cesaro grinned nastily.

Yes.

Balor was SUCH a psycho bitch when it came to anything to do with Wade.

"Who though?" he asked, "I'm happy just breaking Balor's bones."

"You'll lose your title and thus lose Kidd with it," Mike said, "You have to fight the Plastics with fire, hunty. Balor is cold, hard, plastic. You need to melt it. He would go batshit if Barrett cheated on him with, I dunno, Corey?"

"But Corey had him, remember?"

"And Corey would go back there all too easily. Plus Corey's got a smart mouth so he could tear Balor to pieces in addition to fucking his darling Wade."

Mike smirked evilly under his shades.

Cesaro smirked back.

This was an unholy alliance but if it meant getting back at his number one enemy...

"And vot about RHodes?" he asked.

"I fixed it by doctoring the booking for the shows, he was originally down to be here in Dublin but instead he's in England. Small victories are best with that vinegary little fish-faced spinster. Until Daddy and brother dearest leave the company he's untouchable sadly."

Mike scowled.

"Let me know ven this plan starts taking shape," Cesaro said.

"Will do Claudio. Please excuse me. Oww."

Mike darted from Catering, holding his stomach.

"Look what the cat sicked up," snarled Wade, clocking Cesaro.

Cesaro wandered over, totally unintimidated.

"I see you've gone back to dipping it in the bucket factory," deadpanned Finn, "I guess you'll just screw anything if it stays still long enough. Just proves there is someone for everyone. Turns my stomach but you know, whatever floats your boat and all that."

Sheamus was gripping the table and glaring at the bold Swiss. He had some fucking nerve.

"You don't scare me Balor," Cesaro snorted.

"Oh really? Would you like me to show everyone the photos of you flat on your face in the showers in Cleveland, my boot print on your arse along with a rash?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Cesaro paled a little.

"One send and ooooopsss...the internet will know you let a 190 pounder reduce you to the crying mess you are," Finn went on, voice cool and calm.

"Fergal, leave it," whispered Wade into his beau's ear.

"And there's also the photo of you on your knees, begging Codes and me for mercy,c rying like the bitch you are with chocolate protein shake all over your stupid head," Finn finished, referring to the time he and Cody had gone in hard on Cesaro after the Swiss had screwed Mike backstage a few weeks ago.

"'Kin'ell," Wade breathed.

Cesaro shook with fury. THe little BASTARD. Even without Cody he still managed to get to him? Was it because the Swiss knew he was beat with Sheamus and Wade there too...Sheamus looking closer and closer to jumping him every second?

He turned on his heel and stomped away.

Finn climbed off Wade's lap.

"Fergal.." growled Wade.

THe small Irishman ignored him and tiptoed after his nemesis.

As Cesaro approached the food table, Finn calmly stuck his foot out and skilfully tripped the big guy up, sending him face first into a bowl of claggy mayonnaise-based pasta salad.

Cesaro just froze, face full of slimy dressing and overcooked fusilli spirals. Once again, he'd been beaten. How the fuck did it happen every single time? Any face he'd thought he'd managed to salvage since his dirty linen had been publicly aired at Raw in Fresno, had just been extinguished by cheap pasta salad.

Finn's derisive laughter ringing in his ears.

Wade was snorting behind his hand as he saw Finn take a photo.

He looked over at Sheamus whose lip curled just visibly.

"Go on mate, laugh," the Brit said.

Sheamus's vermilion-trimmed, ivory-skinned features slowly split into guffaws as at last, he saw his ex for the tragic trainwreck he'd become and laughed. He laughed and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, too much FInnade and not enough Sheamus...I know! I had to do some quick brushing up on my Irish geography to realise that both our hot Irishman hail from the same region...I didn't see Sheamus as the type to feel sorry for himself and he's got the solid friendship with Wade to prop him up throughout the heartbreak. They're proof exes can stay friends. I'm not pairing Sheamus up with anyone for a long while, I think the poor bloke's had enough drama now! He's managed to laugh at Cesaro's misfortunes now so he's on the way to getting over it.<strong>

**Cesaro seems to have allied himself with Miz for the time being. Guess desperation rules the roost over in that camp. And there is trouble brewing. I gave cutie pie Finn a happy chapter but rest assured Swiss Superman is out for revenge now. Especially after being humiliated yet again.**

**Big Jody smut scene in the middle. Well Coddles is allowed fun too, right? **

**And some Centon (with a twist) for the Johnny/Randal fans ;)**

**Hope y'all like this! I'm on a roll at the moment! x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter**** 34**

_Amazed how many enjoyed the Centon insert considering it was a bit of a token one. Nobody else happy for Finn & Wade? :'( Just kidding._

_Really liked Raw in London. And because bae FInn was *THIS* close to debuting. And guess who saw to that not happening? ;) Yep. Wade. THEY DID MEDIA TOGETHER ON TUESDAY. Finny wants to out them. AWWWWW. Which means he and Coddles will be together again to cause more hell for the basics. Yep._

_As you may guess, this chapter is EXTREMELY Finnade-heavy. But don't fret, Centon are there too! You may never look at Randal the same way after this chapter...;)_

* * *

><p><strong>O2 Arena, London, England.<strong>

Wade Barrett was parking up his hire car. Tonight was going to be a good-un. It had certainly been an eventful tour thus far. Belfast...hmmm. Wow. He forgot that keeping up with Sheamus' capacity for beer was a bad, bad idea. Especially when they wound up in a bar that did half-price shots. Hangover from bloody hell the next day. And a pissed off boyfriend to boot.

Today also marked the first time he was seeing his mates John and Randy since being given the ultimate green light for his future. He hoped certain people (Cody) hadn't ran their gobs off. But he had only told Sheamus about THAT. SHeamus wasn't a gossip. Too manly.

"We not going in?" came the cute Irish accent of Finn Balor.

"Yeah alright, keep your knickers on," huffed Wade.

"I don't wear them," Finn sucked his thumb naughtily.

"Yes I know," sighed Wade.

Finn was holding a bunch of roses. Well Wade had been a romantic sod this morning. And he secretly loved watching the Irish cutie melt whenever he, the big Brit, presented him with flowers. And because he was only just coming out the doghouse for getting wankered with Sheamus despite being given permission. He'd even been denied sex.

And Finn was regretting that decision immensely. He was CRAVING a good seeing-to. He hadn't been touched since Belfast. But as Wade had brought him flowers...he decided that he'd been mad at him for overdoing it long enough. And anyway, YAY. Finally he could play with Cody as all the roster was here!

Yes. He was a 33 year old professional wrestler with a 15 year career and he 'played'. Judge him all you bloody well like.

Wade switched off the engine and climbed out of the rental, opening the boot and taking out the bags before being the perfect gent and opening the passenger door like a chauffeur.

Finn climbed out, holding his bouquet of roses.

"Thank you," he simpered, openly kissing Wade.

Wade just smirked as he always did and offered his arm, escorting his extremely-wanted piece of arm candy inside the former Millenium Dome, signing them both in.

"Did you ever go here when it was the Millenium Dome?" asked Wade as they made their way along the corridors.

"Yeah. Was shit," Finn said, "Well, I was a bit old really. I was 19."

"Me and a couple of mates thought we'd check it out. Realised we should have brought kids," Wade remarked.

"Maybe one day we could bring our own here to watch a concert of some sort," Finn's eyes went all wet and he had the cutest sappy smile on his pretty face.

"You," chuckled Wade.

"You were so good with my nieces," Finn sighed, "You'd be such a great father.."

"Let's not run before we can walk, huh," Wade said.

The superstars' locker room was clearly marked and a pretty ravenette was already waiting outside it. Cody was still in his street clothes plus his Off-Duty Glasses. Yes Finn HAD borrowed them for some sexy role-play (class geek screws the rebellious jock) with Wade and had returned them unscathed.

Cody's blue eyes lit up as he clocked his new bestie. He wanted ALL THE DETAILS.

"FINNY."

"YAY!"

Finn handed Wade his roses and then sprinted into his best friends' arms. Big hugs all round. The Irishman planted a walloping great smacker on Cody's cheek.

"Missed you," he pouted.

"Missed you more," Cody replied, "Awwwwwww...did Wade buy you more flowers?"

"Yeah alright, don't go spreadin' it," Wade grunted.

"No man points needed here," grinned Cody.

Finn padded back over to collect his roses. Looking the absolute picture of cute happiness. Awww.

"Lemme get some water then we can catch up," he said before turning to Wade and kissing him long and deep. Cody just grinned. How fucking cute were they? Seriously. But first. He needed to pump Wade for the all-important details. As Finn happily scampered away to find some water, Cody rounded on the big Brit.

"What?" Wade asked but he was smirking as per usual.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," Cody said, "I want to know."

"What? The FA Cup standings? The fact that I won shitloads of dosh on the Grand National?"

"Ha. So thats what the YAAAAASSSSS tweet was about, not Finny Twaping you! No silly. What did Mr Devitt say?"

Wade rolled his eyes. Naturally.

"You ever breathe a word to Fergal before July and I will break your bloody neck," he snarled, "But yes. I have officially been given the blessing. Or permission."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." cooed Cody, "July?"

"Yup...his birthday. Did you not know it. Call yourself his best mate, ha! Gonna do it then. But you tell ANYONE..."

"Lips sealed Wade, pinky promise."

"For fuck's sake..."

Wade reluctantly shook pinky fingers with Cody. He reached into his sports bag and pulled out a box. It was a ring he'd bought in Dublin. Sheamus was actually not as useless as the Brit had thought as a helping hand in this romantic shit.

Cody took it and examined it. It was classy. White gold with a blue sapphire in it.

"Wow...it's beautiful," he breathed, "Good job. Keep that safe."

"I will, gonna lock it away once I get back home. Don't want him snooping."

"Have you thought about the wedding at all? I think you should have it in Ireland. Beautiful country."

"Steady on mate he hasn't said yes yet!"

"C'mon Bad News, you really think he'll say no? He probably already wants to have your babies! It's a pretty much given. It's even more obvious than whomever challenges Cena tonight losing."

Wade snorted.

"Who do you reckon it'll be?" he asked.

"Hmm. Let's think. I wonder WHO," Cody teased, "Your cute as fuck boyfriend. Blatantly debuting tonight."

"Ahh no," laughed Wade, "This is my country. I'm taking it."

"He'll cut your balls off," warned Cody, grinning, "HEY PAIGE! COME! LOOK AT THIS LATEST DEVELOPMENT!"

From halfway down the corridor, the English diva came running, in her usual black crop-top, skinny jeans and perfectly-placed Snapback atop her long ebony tresses.

"Oh hello there," she giggled, clocking Wade, "No pretty boyfriend?"

"He's going to find a vase," Cody explained, "LOOK! LOOK WHAT WADE HAS BOUGHT!"

He was hopping up and down on the spot like a child on a sugar high.

"What?"

"It's er..." grunted Wade, embarrassed, "Ring."

He showed it to her.

"AWWWWWW!" squealed Paige, clapping, "So did his Dad say you can marry him?"

"Yup."

"AWWWW! So when you gonna pop it?"

"July."

"His birthday? Oh my God...I'm turning into a fangirl!"

She clutched her chest over dramatically.

"AntiDiva points lost," smirked Wade.

She gave him the finger.

"You have to tell Samuel," she gushed.

"No way, Sami tells everyone everything," Cody pouted, "This should be strictly between us. Less know, the better."

"So you have got an adult brain in there somewhere," snorted Wade.

"Shut up."

Paige jumped at tap on her shoulder. Who was there?

"Hi Paige," grinned FInn.

Oh SHIT.

Wade and Cody exchanged looks. How much had he heard?

"What's everyone huddling for?" asked Finn.

"Oh nothing," Wade said airily, "I'm er...gonna...go see the lads...see you later..."

He kissed the cute Irishman on the mouth before sauntering away.

Cody sighed with relief. Close call.

But anyway.

"So," Finn said, arm linking in Cody's, "Never mind my happiness..."

"No. I want to know. You said you had photos," Cody said.

"Later, how was Texas?" asked Finn.

"I told you last week..."

"Only the edited version."

"Told you the best bits..."

Finn gave Paige a cute grin.

"Oh...is Little Cody hiding things from me?" she said.

"No..." Cody looked sheepish.

"After the Raw in Texas, Coddles went back alone to his hotel and Mathews was there. They had mind blowing sex and then Coddles asked Josh to be his hubby..."

"I hate you..." pouted Cody.

"Awwwwwwwww..." cooed Paige, patting Cody on the head.

"It was post-sex loose tongue syndrome," Cody mumbled, "I'm already married...and it doesn't count as no ring and it was the bottom asking the top."

"But Mathews said yes," Finn teased.

"I can't tell you anything can I?" Huge pout. "I will kill you if you even mention this to Brandi. Joshy said one day. When we can. So it's guaranteed. I wanted it to be on a special day. Joshy getting on one knee...humph."

"Who cares how it happened?" gushed Finn, "I'm already fantasising about the day Stuart proposes.."

"Who says he is, you've only been with him four months," lied Paige.

"I just know...my family adored him. And it's weird, he took dad to the pub alone for a little while."

"ANYHOO," Cody said loudly, "You haven't missed anything sadly. But there's basic bitches here."

He led Finn out towards gorilla, out of there and through to the ring. It was the best place to chill while the show was being put together.

The black FX4 taxicab and red phonebox, usual for WWE's English shows, were already on the stage.

"Meh, Basicaro's boring to me now," Finn said, opening the phonebox and climbing inside. He picked up the reciever, pretending to dial, before placing it to his ear, "Hello is that the RSPCA? There's two mangy stray dogs called Corey and Mike and they need to be euthanised and put down."

Paige and Cody howled with laughter.

Cody took a photo of Finn in the phonebox. He looked so adorable.

"You forgot Brad," he said, sending the snap to Finn's phone as the cute Irishman left the phonebox and happily perched on the edge of the stage. Finn's phone buzzed as he got the photo.

"I might put a wee tease on Twitter," he grinned.

"What? Get them all riled up at the possibility of a debut?" Paige asked.

"Seems legit. We're in the UK. Cena's open challenge," Cody said.

Finn was tapping out a tweet and attaching the phone.

"You hardly ever tweet," Cody remarked, "The most I've ever seen you tweet was in Dublin."

"Prefer Instagram," FInn replied, "Also. Less rods to beat me with. You've seen True Ring Rat Dirt. They dig up old tweets to shade people. Like Renee."

"Seen it? I've suffered it. Half the submissions are Dean!" Cody said, "Trolling that sad sack of shit who runs that mess rag is his favourite hobby save for underwear shopping. And I know they dig shit up. But at least they proved Zamboni Zawhora Zero is a nasty hobag. They reckon you'll be the next Dean in terms of crazy fangirl stalkers."

"Yep, I see that too, it's already happening," Paige smirked, "I reported some mad bint on Instagram just last night for fabricating a relationship with you."

Finn looked un-nerved. But part of this next step in his career, he guessed.

"Why can't they just enjoy the wrestling?" he pouted, "I'm sick of these people who aren't a fan of my work but just fans of my abs."

"They are very amazing abs," Cody grinned.

"I always try and retweet and regram all the fan art of me," Finn said, "Is that not enough?"

"Some of them won't stop until they get you in their hotel rooms...as in some will give security blowjobs to get to you...don't worry, we'll protect you," Paige said as Finn blanched.

"Plus you have your own personal bodyguard and heavy," COdy grinned, "In your lovely possible future hubby...ooh who said that...HAHA!"

A high-pitched Stardust laugh.

Paige thumped him.

* * *

><p>Mike The Miz was in the locker room, clutching a Harrods carrier bag. He'd been in heaven - the world-famous boutique and food hall in Knightsbridge was just SO him. And he'd bought something perfect to add that extra bit of fancy to his entrance attire. Some Prada shades that were a limited edition of a very small production run. He'd had to provide three forms of ID before paying for them.<p>

He pulled out the neat, dark navy case embossed with the logo of the design house.

"Oh yes..." he breathed, pulling out the sunglasses. Anthracite arms with gradient-tinted marron lenses, finished off by discreet Prada emblems on the front of the arms and a real diamond chip on the edge of each side of the frame. These would just look the bomb dot com on him! He gently placed them onto his face before taking a pouty selfie.

"Wow," Corey Graves remarked, "Your shade game is fleek."

"These are Prada," Mike sighed happily, "I had to go through a load of red tape to get them."

"Can I see?"

"Be careful!" Mike hissed as Corey took the sunglasses off his face and tried them on.

"Least let me take a selfie in them first?"

"I guess hunty. But they're mine."

"They those ultra-exclusive ones? Only 100 made?"

"Yup. Two thousand, five hundred pounds. Five thousand dollars roughly," Mike boasted, "Only the elite in this world will get to own these bad boys."

Corey was preening in his phone screen as he took some selfies. He carefully removed the shades and handed them to Mike who shoved them back onto his face.

"Hashtag dry spell," Corey complained, sitting back on the wooden bench.

"No luck talking Roman into it still?" asked Mike.

"I won't give up," Corey said, "So. Hunty. What's this I hear about you palling up with Cesaro and keeping him on speed-dial?"

Brad Maddox walked in at that point, well, swaggering in like he owned the joint. As per usual He clocked his cronies and sashayed over, his chinos barely containing his voluminious rump.

"He's great sex as long as I don't have to commit," shrugged Mike, "And we could use a heavy now AJ's departed. Oh hey there Brad."

"I miss her," lamented Corey, "Now we're stuck with Morticia, the Olsen Twins, Big Bird, Fattie, Generic Brand Rihanna, the ratchet queen, Ucette, All Red Mannequin and the stupid dancing Oz. Can't WAIT for Sasha or Charlotte to be called up. Bring some damn quality to this lacking division."

Brad sniggered nastily.

"You forgot Grandma Layla," he chimed in.

"Oh. That old hag. She's due back tomorrow. Hope she packed her Tena Lady," Corey spat with distaste.

"Look at the reaction Morticia gets in this country and that poor little shit gets crickets even when she wears the Union Jack," Brad laughed cattily.

Both Mike and Corey sniggered in agreement.

"So why you keeping Cesaro around hunty?" asked Corey.

"Like I said. A heavy. Protects us and gives me mindblowing orgasms to boot," Mike said, "And anyway, he hates the Kardashian Sisters AKA Balor and Rhodes as much as we do. He's helping me get a plan together to take them both down."

Brad and Corey roared with laughter.

"THe KARDASHIAN SISTERS? I'M SO DEAD!" Corey howled.

"OK he's in if he keeps that quality of shade," Brad snorted, "I prefer the Lisping Fishlips and The Hot Leprechaun myself but that is like sooo much more succinct. Talentless hacks only over for being pretty not for actual wrestling talent. Just like the real Kardashians."

"I thought I was the only who thought Balor is massively overrated?" Corey said, "I'd still climb that body though but having watched him work...he's boring as fuck. What's so special about him? His finisher is a fucking foot stomp! All because he crawls to the ring like a bitch on heat and wears body paint. Big fucking deal."

They began to make their way out the locker rooms and headed along the corridors out to the ring to go chill out for a while. All three sniggered as they spotted their two number one enemies sat by the phone box on the stage with Paige.

"Oh look boys, it's your fan club," deadpanned the Diva Of Tomorrow as she clocked Mike, Corey and Brad.

"Why is Minajbutt even here?" Cody snarled, "Why does that even still have a job?"

"Probably sucks off Carrano, I dunno," shrugged Paige.

As they watched the three bullies approach, Mike stood on the stage before extending his arms. He then started to crawl down the ramp, ass up, in other words, performing a really OTT impression of Finn;'s entrance movements to catty sniggers from Brad and Corey.

He stood back up at the foot of the ramp and extended his arms once more.

"Ohhh look at me," he said in a cruelly exaggerated Irish accent, "I have to get my ass out at Axxess to get over...I suck Guinness off of Triple H's cock...ohhh fiddle-de-fiddle-de-fiddle-de-DEEEEE."

He then got to his feet and performed a mocking jig dance.

"Nnnnnnn not at Mess trying to shade Finny," Cody sighed, "How pathetic. Got to give him some credit for trying I guess."

"Is he supposed to me?" Finn deadpanned, raising an eyebrow, "Bet Rory Bremner's panicking."

"Boys..." Paige warned, "Be the bigger men and don't react..."

"But dragging Mess is SO MUCH FUN!" pouted Cody.

"Especially when he usually shits himself or farts because he's lost all control back there due to the amount of dick he sits on," Finn said, "COME!"

He hauled Cody up and the two troublemakers went over to their nemeses. Paige just buried her head in her hands. She was being written out tonight so she could head back to the States and start filming the WWE Studios Christmas movie with...you guessed it, Miz. Bad enough she'd had to endure working with that irritant but if the boys didn't leave him alone, making the movie would be ten times harder as Paige knew Miz would make her life on set a living hell because of them.

Corey and Brad just sneered as Finn and Cody approached.

"Don't mind us, just here to ruin your day," Brad said.

"You ruin my day by still being alive sweets," Finn said, totally unintimidated.

"Two words, ass implants," Cody added, "Like who does that? Are squats really that difficult for a so-called pro wrestler?"

"MINE IS NATURAL!" screamed Brad.

"You might want to see a doctor because that's some freaky shit," Finn sneered, "It's totally out of proportion with the rest of you. Like an apple on a knitting needle."

"Don't hate my friends cos you'll never be them," Mike said.

"Can't wrestle, can't get over," Cody indicated Corey and Brad respectively, before pointing back at himself, "Multiple Tag Team Champion, two-time Intercontinental, and well, where do I start, NWA World Historic Middleweight Champion, three-time IWGP Junior champion amongst many others, wrestled all over the world...one of the best workers to have ever set foot in the squared circle.."

He pointed at Finn.

"I have held every single championship belt in this company bitch," Mike hissed back, "I mainevented Wrestlemania. Your argument as usual is flawed."

"Your face is flawed," Finn deadpanned.

"Damien does all your signatures better than you, and how Ric or Charlotte Flair haven't sued you for your botchy, reductive attempt at an iconic submission hold is beyond me," Cody added.

"You're one of the worst wrestlers, and I use the term loosely to describe your fat arse, I have ever had the misfortune to witness," Finn continued, "God help me if I ever have to face you."

"You're too scared," Mike squared up to him, "In case I may beat you."

"C'mon Mike, why are we wasting time with the Kardashian Sisters?" Corey sighed, pulling their leader away, "Two thirty year old nerds who cosplay because they can't think of a half decent gimmick. I mean really? Get some originality."

"Rich, coming from a walking sperm bank and Punk wannabe who's been forced into retirement and is now stuck at the commentary desk and bitching on Twitter," Cody spat.

"At least I have a job here, unlike let's see, what's-his-name...oh yes...Announcer Josh. Shading Jim Ross because he's bitter Vince was sick of his skinny bitch ass. I mean, how sad is that."

"You ain't shit, Keenan," snorted Finn.

"Totally," chimed in Brad, "And he's not even being paid. I mean, a men's fashion podcast?! What does the trash heap porcupine even KNOW about fashion? I thought you had to be hot to be a fashion podcaster?"

Cody was red in the face. Take shots at Josh in front of him and feel his wrath.

"C'mon sweets, leave these three ratchet hoochie mamas be," Finn said, "Two has-beens and a never-was trying and failing to be somebodies. And we're the sad ones?"

Cody stomped up to Corey and then got him in a headlock. He them promptly threw Corey down just like Ronda Rousey did to Triple H at Mania right on the hard steel of the ramp, causing a howl of pain from the pre-show panellist and NXT commentator. He then stomped hard on Corey's ribs for good measure and relishing the second yowl of pain.

"My fucking ribs..." gasped Corey.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Mike, getting in both Cody and Finn's faces, "You can't handle the truth, that's your fucking problem fishface!"

"Go and eat a fucking salad Kermit!" snarled Cody, "You know that green stuff in the bowls in Catering? You can eat it and it's got less calories than the thirty pies you eat as a snack three times a day."

"Only salad he knows is tossing the salad," Finn put in.

He oh-so-calmly stuck out his leg and tripped Mike up once more, sending the Awesome One flat on his face, his exclusive shades falling off. Finn, totally unaware about their high price tag, picked them up and snapped them clean in two.

A ringing silence fell. Brad stood gaping as Corey stuggled to his feet, holding his ribs. He took looked horrified as he realised what their enemy had just done.

"MY SHADES! I GOT THOSE IN HARRODS!" Mike screamed in horror, "THEY ARE UNIQUE! PEASANTS LIKE YOU COULD ONLY DREAM OF AFFORDING THESE!"

"Ooops..." Finn said casually, tossing the two halves that were once very rare designer over his shoulder like a discarded crisp packet.

Mike was white as he picked them up. They cost £2500! They were a VERY exclusive line. He'd had to call Harrods a week ago to reserve them! Only one of a hundred pieces distributed worldwide damnit! Balor was going to fucking PAY. BIG TIME.

"Spot of gaffa tape, be as right as rain," Finn said, "And while you're at it, get some for your mouth."

"You owe me two and a half thousand English pounds!" Mike hissed, "AKA FIVE THOUSAND BUCKS! I want it by tomorrow or I'm having you fired, bitch."

Finn sniggered.

Paige was watching all this with apprehension. Sometimes the boys didn't half like to make trouble that was really not needed.

"I will kill you!" Mike grabbed the front of Finn's merch tee, absolutely apoplectic with rage.

"Take your fat, sweaty mitts off me," Finn looked more like he'd trodden in something particularly unpleasant than having a 230 pound man in his face and grabbing his shirt. He shoved Miz off himself quite easily.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck yeah..." groaned Randy Orton. This was so naughty...but John had been crabby on the journey here and so the Viper knew there was only one way to cheer his big man up.<p>

He looked up at the mirror above their bed on the tour bus. His tanned body on all fours. Ass up. John's powerful thighs smashing against his. They'd been fucking for ages now.

"Take it Orton..." snarled John, "Fucking take it.."

"Ohh fuck...FUCK..."

"Fuck...yeah...fuck yeah...gonna nut..." John hissed. He'd been edging for a while now and couldn;t hold it much longer. His fingers dug into the copper flesh as Randy took every thrust and smash to his prostate with hungry lust.

"Yeah...fuck yeah John...deep inside me!"

Randy clenched his hole tight around John as the big hulk slash US CHampion began to pound hard and fast, urging his climax upwards...yeah...John's grunts were increasing in volume...bit more...take it Orton...clench that sweet ass...fuck yes...good man...good man...

John roared like a bear as he drove deep inside Randy, shooting his much-needed climax right inside the Missouri native, Randy taking it with bassy groans. Oh yes. Nothing beat the feeling of John exploding inside him.

"Damn.." gasped John, holding Randy still as he basked in the afterglow, still buried inside the hot, six foot plus body.

Randy was a little pissed John had cum and he was still high and dry. But he was here to please his beloved. He looked at the 'RKC' promise ring on his finger.

"Fuck...oh shit...sorry Randal...you're not done.."

"I can wait," Randy sighed.

"No no," John said, pulling out, "Lay back. Nikki suggested something...can;t believe she's nosing in our sex life..."

"No she shouldn't...stupid silicone bimbo," spat Randy, rolling onto his back.

"Close your eyes," smirked John.

He reached under the bed and pulled out an Agent Provocateur bag. Inside was a Rampant Rabbit. Kinky? Yes. Girly? Maybe. But John couldn't wait to see Randy's reaction. Bring a new dimension to the bedroom. Changing it up.

"What the fuck? A vibrator?!" Randy said incredulously, "I'm not a fucking chick Cena!"

He indicated his semi-hard cock.

"Oh shut up yapping and open your legs," John said.

"You are not putting that thing anywhere..."

John coated two fingers with the menthol lube and inserted them into Randy to give him that cooling tingle he so craved.  
>And then switched the toy to 'turbo mode'.<p>

Slowly he inserted it into the younger man.

"OHHH FUCK!" gasped Randy as he felt his prostate get stimulated. OK maybe there was room for GIRLS' sex toys in their manly bedroom...oh fuck don';t stop! He was writhing and gasping as John got to work on him.

John was almost getting hard again just watching how this was affecting big tough Randy. THe Viper was slithering all over the bed, long inked arms flailing, his muscular, long legs kicking as his prostate got tortured.

Randy was fighting SO fucking hard not to jerk his cock feverishly. if this thing made him cum unaided he was officially a chick with a dick. But who the fuck cared when it felt this good? He was getting close already.

John continued to stimulate and please his boy. Oh yeah. He wanted to film this. Big tough Orton at the mercy of a vibrator. Such a dichotomy. But oh so fucking hot.

"Ohhhh Johnny..." gasped Randy, so close he could burst.

"C'mon baby," rasped John, roughly kissing Randy on the lips, "Fuckin bust that nut for me...don't hold back..."

Randy was convulsing and writhing...oh fuck...he was going to come.

He fucked the air as he screamed in pure pleasure, the burning too much for him as he exploded all over himself...it never seemed to stop...wow...oh wow...if he was ever away from John for a night...he knew what he was doing. Fuck.

He sank into the bed. Covered in his own release and completely and utterly satisfied. John deftly removed the toy from his other half and discreetly wiped it down before stashing it under the bed. He lay next to Randy and stroked the crewcutted head. Randy kissed him softly and took John's hand with the ring on.

"Wow...love you Johnny," he rasped bassily.

"Enjoy that?" smirked John.

"I haven;t cum like that since my birthday," Randy sighed, "OK I guess I owe Nikki one.."

"Good man," John said, "Now...only trouble is...we have to go to work."

"Can't I just call Carrano and say I'm sick?" Randy complained. His legs were jelly and he really thought he was stuck to this bed for the forseeable future.

"Nope. Come on Randal. I need to interrogate Barrett."

"Why? So what. He went to freaking Ireland? Big whoop."

"Randal. Don't be a bitch. He's a buddy."

"Fine. But just so you know Cena, you are tidying this fucking bus before we leave London. Or else I'm selling the jockstrap shots you posed for me to TMZ."

"Oooh I'm scared," teased John, flashing the dimples, "And I'll sell the self-fuck videos you made of yourself."

Randy leaned up to slip his briefs on up his perfect tanned legs.

"Might make a few more if that thing makes me cum like that again," he said, reaching for a t-shirt.

"Shower you filthy animal," John mock scolded.

"Nope. Your pheromones beat any cologne," grinned Randy, pulling on some jeans clumsily as his legs were still slowly recovering from that earth-breaking orgasm.

John snickered and shook his head as he too re-dressed. He went to pull on his merch tee when Randy snatched it.

"Keep it off, gives me something to look at," he grinned.

"Come on, let's go do some work."

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett was sat in Catering, reading The Sun's football pages.<p>

"Alright mate," came Sheamus' voice.

"Wotcha," Wade grunted.

"Thought you'd be having a lunch date," teased the Irishman.

"Well with Rhodes around I can get rid of him for a while," grinned Wade, "Your fault he got pissed off at me."

"I didn't tie ya down and tip those shots down your neck!" Sheamus protested, "Grow a set."

"Sex ban as well as the doghouse," complained Wade.

"Well you know the drill," Sheamus smirked, "Oh look, there's Cena and the girlfriend."

He shuffled around to make room for John and Randy.

John pulled a chair out for Randy who sank into it with a hiss of pain on his abused ass.

"I'll take three guesses to what_ you've _been doing," snarked Wade.

"And you've been getting Irish ARSE every night since we went on this god damn tour so shut the fuck up Barrett," Randy retorted.

Wade flipped him off.

"He's been sex banned," Sheamus teased, "Cos I got him trollied in Belfast."

John roared with laughter.

"Under the ol' thumb as you always say," he teased.

"Oh fuck off," Wade growled.

"Ignore Stuey, he's got something he wants to tell ya," Sheamus teased, "Ain't that right?"

"Nope. Shut up."

"Oh. What's this?" John said, "Oh yeah, you being in Dublin..."

"He met the family, Codes told me," Randy added.

"He what...bloody hellfire does he ever shut his fucking trap?!"

"All I know," Randy threw up his hands in defence.

"Big deal, I was introduced to Cowboy Bob a few months in and all," John assured him, "Man up and admit that you're in LURVE."

He and Randy flashed their promise rings.

"Oh fuck off the pair of you." snapped Wade.

"There was something else," explained Sheamus helpfully, "Stuey here took the old man out for a pint. Just the two of them to the local."

Instantly Randy smirked and John had the dimples going on. Wade knew he was in for torture.

"Awww I think I know what that means," John chortled, slapping Wade on the back.

"I asked his bloody dad for permission to propose. Happy?" spluttered Wade, cheeks pink at the loss of man points.

"Really? Congratulations man," John grinned, "That's freaking awesome!"

"Yeah, that is," Randy agreed. The promise rings had cooled his insatiable desire to get married - they were perfect enough whilst they still had careers. It was proof that one day John will propose.

"So man, you got a plan all set up?" asked John.

"Yup," Wade said.

"I helped him pick a ring. Pretty chuffed if I do say so myself," Sheamus said.

"Let's see it then," John said.

Wade showed them the ring.

"Nice man," John said, "Classy. So when."

"His birthday. Got 3 months. And if EITHER of you tell any of the other lads...I will bullhammer the living SHIT out of both of you..." snarled Wade.

"What do you take us for?" grinned John, "RANDAL. Take that smirk off your face."

"What?" Randy had such a shit-eating smile going on at that point.

* * *

><p>"OH FUCK YEAH!" Corey Graves, still sore from Cody's UFC-esque throw to the ramp, was in the same side room as Mike the Miz was earlier, suit pants around his ankles and being fucked senseless.<p>

Cesaro was balls deep inside the commentator. Mike was right, Corey was a hot fuck. Such a tight little ass. So dirty. But no Tyson. But hey, two willing bottoms who were willing to act as a cum dumpster for him until he finally found a way to entice Tyson into his bed were good enough right now. Whilst Balor was on the road the Swiss had shed all previous morals, figuring he had nothing left to lose at this point.

He pulled on Corey's quiffed hair and continued to pound.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum..." whined Corey.

"Go on, shoot it," snarled Cesaro.

"Fuck me missionary!" moaned Corey, easing himself off, kicking off his suit pants and shoes and laying on the floor, slim tattooed legs raised.

Cesaro kneeled between them and re-entered to resume pounding, Corey cursing and crying out in wanton pleasure. Yeah. Being a slut was THE BEST. All this dick on tap whenever you wanted it. And friends who were willing to share. Oh fuck...he was getting close. He thrashed on the floor as his orgasm approached.

Cesaro held Corey's legs apart as he continued to wreck the company bicycle, not caring how many had been there before him. Images of Tyson flooding his brain. Oh yeah. He'd love to pound Tyson backstage whilst his wife was in the building, unaware...Tyson screaming for more of this forbidden act...

That did it...Cesaro growled and drove deep inside Corey, exploding and filling the condom he was wearing, just as Corey screamed like the common whore he was and sprayed his tie with his release.

"Ohh man..." gasped Corey, "Mike was right. You are fantastic!"

"I aim to please," smirked the Swiss, leaning down to roughly kiss him, "So am I in the group now.."

"Oh sweetie you can have anything you desire with a dick game like that!" moaned Corey, licking his lips.

Cesaro pulled out and peeled the used condom off, knotting it.

"Nowhere to toss it," Corey said, scanning the room.

"I'm keeping it. I might throw it in Balor's lunch," Cesaro grinned, pulling his trunks on.

"I like you even more. Welcome to the club," Corey beamed, pulling his briefs back on along with his suit pants. He made himself more decent, doing up his jacket to hide the soiled part of his tie.

"Anyvun who hates ze Kardashian Sisters as much as me is worth befriending," Cesaro said.

"And that. Legendary. Best insult ever," Corey said, "Mike told me and I was screaming."

"It's vot they are. Talentless and use their looks to get by in zis business," Cesaro said.

"So what's this great plan of yours?" asked Corey.

"Honeytrap Barrett," Cesaro smirked.

"Yas," hissed Corey with relish, "PICK ME! I'd love another go on that hot fucking Brit. And then gloat about it to Devitt! I mean, I'm never gonna get to sit on those hot as fuck abs so I may as well screw his dearly beloved and then drink his heartbreak tears after."

* * *

><p>Paige and Her Boys were sat in Catering. Finn had easily seen off Miz's pathetic attempts at intimidating him and was now making himself quite comfortable on Cody's lap, dressed in his ring attire (no underwear as usual! Well, Wade was here after all!) and his sparkly red kick-padded feet on the table.<p>

Cody wished his bestie would wear some more modest trunks if he was going to insist on using him as his personal armchair though.

Finn put his arm around Cody lovingly and snuggled. Awww.

"I am really starting to worry about the two of you," remarked Paige.

"Friends can't be this close? Lasses cuddle all the time," Finn replied.

"I can see your bloody arse cheeks," Paige said.

"Mevlar is so nice to sit on," Finn grinned cheekily, moving to expose more side cheek to her, the minx he was.

"Then wear some," pouted Cody, "Preferably some that covers your hungry ass. What must Wade think, you sitting on me with your almost-bare ass."

"Because not even a semi sweets," Finn said casually, "Ohhh man...wouldn't it be wonderful to debut tonight. I could be here all the time..."

He fumbled for Cody's hand.

"Just out with it boys. Do you both want to lowkey shag one another?!" Paige spluttered.

"No!" they both said in unison. Friends couldn't be close?! Just because they were men?

"I think it's misandry that two best friends can be lads and not show one another how much they value their friendship," Finn stated, "When lasses hold hands, share beds, kiss and touch without wanting to sleep with each other."

"Because all men have their brains in their dicks," Paige smirked.

"Not us, our brains are in the back," Cody beamed.

"By the way, I read something," Finn said, picking up Cody's iPad and typing in 2511 (Josh's birth day and month - bless. Cody was so predictable) to unlock it, "I saw it on Cosmopolitan..."

He was scrolling Safari.

"Ahh there it is. _Work. Are you too busy to have an orgasm_?" he read.

"Orgasm? I haven't blown my nose since Wednesday," lamented Paige. Summer being on the same leg as Finn, Wade, Sheamus et al had not been easy for the young English girl! And they were writing her off for a while tonight. In her homecoming Raw for 2015.

"That survey is flawed," Cody said, "Obviously the writer of that hasn't worked in pro wrestling. Work sex? Piece of cake. Hey...stop fidgeting bitch."

"Soz. Exactly. Too busy to get laid? What a sad, miserable existence that'll be..." Finn grinned. He was wriggling a bit too much on Cody's lap.

"Ask Sami," sniggered Cody.

"Hey!" snapped Paige, "Don't be mean."

"His hole must have closed up by now and Adrian's down here with us," Cody grinned, "Poor Sami."

"Pac never talks to us since he got called up," Finn pouted, "Is he too good for us now?"

"I think we should change that," Cody said, "What if Mess sets his sights onto him?"

"Oh NO," snarled Finn, "Jabba The Hutt is not going near Pac. Not on my watch. OK excuse me sweets, this is driving me barmy.."

He reached into the crotch of his trunks and pulled out the remains of Mike's broken shades. Ow the arms were digging in. Hence the fidgeting.

Paige's eyes widened.

"How did...I don't even want to know..." she sighed.

"Swiped them when I threw his sweaty rolls of fat off my tee," Finn said, shrugging, "Anyone got anything I can smash 'em with?"

"Your feet?" suggested Cody.

"Course. Oooopppsseeee!" He stomped on the lenses of the shades, causing the ultra-expensive glass to shatter.

"Two and a half grand sunglasses," Cody explained to an open-mouthed Paige, "One of a hundred exclusive pieces distributed worldwide. Bought from Harrods by special order."

Paige shook her head. Their collective lust for schadenfreude did seem to be increasing at an unhealthy rate. Admittedly Miz was a thorn in the side for many people at WWE but still...she was starting to feel sorry for Miz a little.

"I think we should give them back to him," Finn said, "I feel bad, sweets."

"Yeah. Broken and coated in your ball sweat," giggled Cody, "Anyhoo. PICCIES. From Wade Meets THe Fockers!"

"HEY!" Finn thumped him, "I love my family."

"I'm only playing. Sowwy." Cody sucked his thumb and gave him big innocent eyes.

Finn picked up his phone. Cody saw the lock screen. ANd immediately melted. It was a photo of Wade and Finn (the one from Wade's iPad) on the sofa, both smiling. The picture of perfect coupledom.

"Awwwww..." he cooed.

"I'm gonna get that photo printed," Finn sighed, "One for the mantelpiece, and one for my wallet. Paige! Come see.."

Paige moved into a chair next to them, her nostrils now filled with both their colognes. For all their mischeif she loved 'her boys' and wouldn't change them for anyone!

It was a cute and happy twenty minutes as Finn scrolled through every photo on his phone taken back in Bray, explaining happily who everyone was. And any outside photos, he would gush enthusiastically where they were, and their significance to his background. His Irish pride was hugely evident. He was beaming from ear to ear. He also showed them some photos from the day before Belfast, where he went into Dublin (with Wade of course, duh) and showing them his old haunts.

"Thought you had your weave trimmed," Cody giggled as Finn showed him the photo he tweeted that was taken in the barbers' shop he used to frequent when he still lived in Ireland.

"Always gone there for my fade for as long as I can remember," the cutie explained, "And I got them to smarten up Stuart."

"Thumbscrews on him already, I like it," giggled Paige.

"This is us at my favourite caff," Finn went on, "And then this is us on the beach. Oh woof...isn't he just FIIIIINE AS FUCK?"

He was indicating a photo of Wade on Bray beach, giving the thumbs up to the camera in swimshorts and shades, smirking in that usual way he did and generally oozing blokeyness.

"Next time," he said, "Maybe November...I want you two to come. Meet my family."

"Awwwww...you little sweetheart.." Paige ruffled his hair.

"I mean it, you're like a little sister and brother to me...you've both been so amazing and nice to me, not just kissing my arse because of me being..."

"The Great Prince Devitt?" teased Paige, "You think people do that a lot?"

"Yep, I've been used so much in the past, not just for sex but by so-called mates too," Finn said sadly, "People just see my abs, hear my name and don't want to get to know the real me. They just want a piece of me as a trophy. It was Generico that persuaded me to get a visa and sign here. We go back years. And the fact that Stuart was here...and Hideo too.."

"You two must have met before you came here," Paige said, "British indies. Wade used to work in Wales."

"You know," giggled Finn, "It's been bugging me for ages now. But I think we might have. Not sure. I mean, when I saw him debut in 2010 I was literally moist. I was like..._'helllooo! Eye candy! Rough Northerner? Gimme_!'"

"You not talk about that sort of stuff?" asked Cody.

"Well...sometimes," giggled Finn, "Still pinch myself sometimes. Can't believe he'sa ctually mine. And now I have Britani Knight and Cody Rhodes as my best friends too."

"Cody Rhodes sucks, Stardust rocks...hehehehe...so spill," Cody said, "Have you two met before here?"

"A couple of times," Paige said.

"Knew it," Cody beamed.

"Well mum thought you both were just the cutest," Paige smiled, "Even though she knew exactly who you both were."

"She's awesome," Cody said, "Like, seriously. She's one BAM. Bad Ass Mother."

A vision in wavy golden blonde glided over and Paige went pink. Summer Rae in ring attire.

"Hey boys," she said, "At last..."

Her and Paige kissed passionately.

Both boys literally looked like two kids - like if two little girls met Elsa. That level of excited.

"She's been missing you," Cody teased.

"Shut up," Paige mumbled.

"I think it's our cue to leave, Sweets," Finn grinned.

"I don't smell do I?" Summer said.

"No...we just...thought you two might want to be alone..." Cody mumbled.

"Plenty of time after Raw," Summer whispered, making blazing eyes at the raven-haired Brit girl.

"But it's Paige's last night! In her home country!" Cody whined, "We wanted to go out and get into Brie Mode!"

"We did that last night!" Paige said, "I told you...I moved it a day forward because I'd be busy tonight."

"I understand," Cody grinned, before licking between two of his fingers. Both girls flipped him the bird.

"C'mon," Finn climbed off COdy's lap and heaved him up, the ravenette complaining about dead legs.

"I just need to make a call," Cody said, stretching his legs, "Won't be long. Go find Wade."

"Kay," Finn said, and with a peck to Cody's cheek he scampered away to find his beloved Brit.

"Everything OK?" asked Paige.

"Worried," Cody said, "Imma call Sami."

He padded away with his phone.

Summer raised her eyebrows.

"I think it's because Prince is always all over him," Paige said.

"Ahh."

* * *

><p>Cody was trying to find somewhere that he wouldn't be overheard. He didn't want to jeopardize his new found BFF friendship but he was really concerned about Finn's touchy-feeliness. Was he the pawn in some game?<p>

He headed into a side room and shut the door. He dialled Sami.

"Hey.." came the redhead's voice, "How's it going? How's Ben?"

"Adrian's fine, think he's been hanging out with Sheamus," Cody said, "We haven't really had much to do with him. Sorry. Not to be shady..."

"Ben's a grown man," Sami said, "You and Fergal weren't expected to be his carers."

"It's him I want to talk to you about," Cody said, "Fergal..Finn.."

"What's up? You two haven't fallen out?"

"No...far from it...er...Sami. I don't wanna sound like an egomaniac but I think he lowkey likes me...but won't admit it...just...with...stuff with Wade...I dunno. I don't wanna offend him because he kinda scares me to be honest."

Sami chuckled.

"Awww...honestly? I can totally see it, I've had this before from folk who aren't used to Fergal's ways. I know him inside out. And I can honestly say you can remove all protection. He doesn't want to sleep with you. He talks about you a lot...not as much as Barrett naturally but he always says how amazing you are to him and how much he likes you."

"In what way?"

"As a friend, Coddles. As a best friend. Brother."

"But he sits on my lap all the time...holds my hand, pecks me.."

"He's like that. I told you. He loves hard. Boyfriends AND friends. He's been hurt a lot by pricks trying to ride his coattails and cash on his name. He's been like that with me for ages. It just means he trusts you. So when he gets someone he thinks is a legit friend, he does go a bit OTT. He's all bravado but underneath he's a big softie. Don't worry."

"Thanks Sami...I mean, we;'ve had a couple of kikis on the road when he's been here but nothing scandalous. It's lounge pants and separate beds all the way. But he's got loads of friends and I can't see him being all over them.."

"Different if you're gay," Sami reminded him, "He's not a slut. Well, he sorta was but that was because dickheads used him for sex. I've mopped up many tears in my time. Think of it as this. He';s got your back for life. Don;t meet many genuine buddies in this business do we?"

"No...I know more than anyone.."

"And anyway Coddles, trust me. You are not, in any way, his type. Even on the indies, he always went for the, shall we say...roughnecks. He likes them manly. Bit of BO, facial hair, body hair. Man sweat. And big. No shade on you by the way. Remember he's bi, not gay."

"Yeah I know. So am I to be honest. Well bi for one girl. My wife. Makes sense he and you had a thing. You're manly...well to look at anyway hehehe. And hairy."

"Keep digging sweetie," teased Sami, "I miss you both."

"Sorry we've not been talking to Adrian much...feel really bad."

"Has Ben made any effort with you? No. Don't feel bad! And don't worry about Fergal. Just humour him. He's the best at hugs so if you're feeling crappy, he's the best to have around. What do you actually think of him...honestly?"

"He's like me...we've gotten just so close. Only way to describe it. We read the same comics, like the same movie franchises...we have our own private in-jokes already...hehe it's all Marvel stuff that nobody else gets hehehe. Oh...he uh...does a lot of my...traits."

"He tends to," Sami explained, "Honestly. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Means he likes you."

"And I'm just a teensy bit scared of him," Cody admitted.

Sami howled with laughter.

"I get THAT a lot too. He's got a really sharp tongue yes...he's a survivor. Bark is worse than his bite. But if you do piss him off or upset him, you best start planning your life insurance because he will tear you down piece by piece. How's Cuntsaro getting on?"

"Hehehehehe...shits his pants every time he sees us! Finny has made him cry at least twice."

"THats my boy..." Sami said proudly, "I was wrong to ever think Claudio was nice after what he did to me and made me do. ZaWhora doesn't stop bitching about Fergal.. Which means he's got under her bitch-ass skin. Sucks you have Rat Skank plagueing your lives."

"Meh. I threw that trashbag onto the ramp earlier. Bruised him. By the way, CesarHo is now part of that little gang. Miz, Graves, Maddox. YEEEEEUCH."

"QUELLE SURPRISE!" Sami screamed in fury, startling Cody, "Birds of a feather flock together."

"Omigod Sami it was HILAR earlier hehehehe...Finny tripped Mess up and snapped his apparently expensive shades. He swiped them and hid them in his trunks before stamping on them. Mess was PRESSED AS FUCK."

"Oh Fergal," Sami sighed, "You can tell he's settled now. He is a bit of a law unto himself that boy. If you think he's getting too big for his boots, call me and I can take him down a peg or two. He tends to listen to me even if he'll go the grave swearing he's right when really he's wrong. Dunno why."

"You're very overbearing that's why Sami. Hehehehe."

"Anyhoo, I better let you get ready for Raw. I am all ready to see Ben slay. And possibly Fergal. That tweet he sent..."

"My idea," Cody said, "Even if he doesn't debut, gets the smarks distracted from bitching about Bitchface AJ for a bit. Can't wait to see you soon. Byeeeee!"

He hung up.

He felt reassured a little now. He wasn't used to having another close friendship like the one he used to have with Josh. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine himself and Finn screwing. Not even a rise in his pants. In the nicest possible way. He then cast his mind back to him and Josh having epic sex in Austin. Instant boner. OK. Phew.

Quick, think of something repulsive. Miz and Cesaro.

Yep that did it.

Cody padded out of the room and headed for the locker rooms to change.

* * *

><p>Adrian Neville was sitting backstage, drinking some water after his awesome match with Dolph Ziggler. He was secretly glad Balor didn't debut tonight as the small amount of thunder he managed to generate since his main roster debut would have gone up in smoke and he'd have ended up as irrelevant as Adam Rose.<p>

His phone was full of gushy texts from Sami.

A shadow fell across the Geordie that Gravity Forgot and he looked up.

"Well hey there Neville," grinned Mike The Miz, in some borrowed shades. He was planning brutal revenge on that nasty bitch Balor. When the little prick coughed up the five thousand dollars he owed him that was.

"Wotcha," grunted Adrian.

"You were in good hands with Nicky," Mike simpered, "You and he. Best for business."

"Thanks," Adrian replied, more interested in his phone. He knew from Sami, Cody and the rest that Miz was a badun.

"You're sooooooo hot...you really turn me on," Mike sighed, "THat body...on point."

"Sorry mate, taken," Adrian said, raising his eyebrows.

"Who? Sami Zayn? The guy also still seems to think he can be a Muslim whilst bouncing on a dick? Uh-uh. Fake. His happy-go-lucky shit is a front."

"Now just a minute mate..." snapped Adrian, pissed off at how Mike just came for Sami like that, "You know nothing about my relationship!"

"I know that Zayn's so-called friends have barely even noticed you're alive," Mike went on, his pearly whites flashing as he began to stir the pot, "Balor and Rhodes..AKA the Kardashian Sisters...I bet they laugh at you behind your back. I heard them. Calling you Mighty Rat."

Adrian flew to his feet.

"Prove it," he spat.

"I don't need to, the way they've totally thrown you under a bus. I bet you and Balor only spoke when calling spots in Ireland," smirked the Miz.

"He's not my bloody babysitter. Not that it's ANY of your business!" snapped Adrian.

"All I'm saying sweetie," Mike sneered under his shades, "You can tell a lot about a person by whom they keep company with. Zayn is besties with the Kardashian Sisters. How do you know he's just riding your dick and coattails when secretly he wants to sit on my ex boyfriend Cesaro?"

"Fuck off!" cried Adrian, disgusted. Who the fuck was he to claim shit about Adrian's personal life?! No wonder nobody liked Miz.

"You need a man who'd appreciate you," Mike whispered seductively, throwing the Brit back onto the chair and straddling him, deadweighting his 230 pound body, "I think you are hot as fuck and SO GOOD in the ring. Like seriously...you are a-mazing, Neville."

He shamelessly leaned in for a kiss.

"I. DON'T. THINK. SO!" came a bellowing Irish brogue that could only be that of a cutie from County Wicklow.

Mike found himself hauled bodily off the hapless Geordie and thrown roughly onto the lino as a fuming Finn, fresh from being oh-so-charmingly whipped from his debut by Wade at the start of the show, stepped in.

Adrian couldn't have been more relieved. Sami's best mate came through. Which was why he always respected Devitt. Loyal through and through.

"Looks like someone's not satisfied in bed," sneered Miz, determined to equalise after the breaking of the Prada shades incident, "Where's my five grand, Devitt?"

"Up my fucking arse you dirty little sket," snarled Finn, "I dunno how much more I can warn you before I lose my patience..."

STOMP.

Mike howled in pain, clutching his ribs.

"Mate...mate.." Adrian pulled Finn away as the angry irishman raised his foot once more, "Leave it...c'mon is he worth it?"

"Guess not," Finn shrugged.

He whipped Mike's new shades off his face.

And snapped them just like the exclusive Prada ones.

"THOSE ARE MY WIFE'S!" screamed Mike.

"Squish squish, bovvered?" deadpanned Finn, tossing them down the corridor with a light clatter, "He wouldn't touch you with somebody else's."

"Oh I think his bulge said otherwise," snarled Mike, determined to keep his bravado.

"What's goin' on?" came Wade Barrett's voice.

"Oh look the heavy's come to hit me, I'm soooo scared," Mike hissed defiantly, "Just remember Devitt, I was bouncing on that dick before he so much as kissed you. As was Corey. You're only following in our ass marks...he'll come back to me eventually...toodle-bye_ SWEETS_."

With a truly evil sneer, the Miz picked himself up and sauntered away down the corridor, his jacket tails flapping in the light indoor breeze of the O2.

"FUCKER!" roared Finn.

Wade restrained him.

"Hey hey...what's all the rage..."

"Miz was sexually harassing me," Adrian explained.

"He'll go for anything in trousers mate, I wouldn;t take it to heart," Wade said, "Fergal...Fergal...love...calm it...please..."

"Iwannaknockhisfuckinblockoffandmakecurrywithit..." seethed the incandescent Finn. That Irish temper was in full flow.

"Jesus mate it's OK...it's my problem!" Adrian said.

"I'll catch ya up later mate yeah?" Wade said, calm but commanding. Adrian got the hint and scurried away to get changed.

Instantly the Brit's inner white knight burst forth and he hugged his flailing boy close, peppering his head with kisses.

"Calm...sssh...remember it's what he wants..." Wade hissed.

"Fucking...hate him..."

"So do most of WWE."

"I hate that you slept with him Stuart..." Sob.

Awwww.

Wade hugged him tighter.

"Yeah I regret it too...I had no idea I'd meet you though did I.."

"And you shagged Graves...you're gonna tell me you had Maddox too arent you..." *sob sob sob*

"I was desperate not suicidal...hey c'mon...sssh.."

"He thinks...*sob*...he can just stroll in here...take people's boyfriends...*sob* and throw them away like a piece o'shit..*sob*...you could do that to me Stuart...just like all the others.."

"Hey c'mon. I was only bantering with the US title thing...didn't want you to waste your debut by jobbing to that big old oaf Cena."

"He's my dream opponent Stuart..and you took it away. I'm mad at you."

He broke the hug and scowled (adorably) at Wade.

It took all Wade had not to snigger. Finn just looked like, well, Grumpy Cat.

"Are you? Are you really?" teased the Brit, and, not knowing what possessed him, began to tickle Finn, the Irishman letting out reluctant giggles..

"Gerroff...pissed off...no stop...*giggles*...please..."

"Nope...thank fuck for that he's smiling again..."

"Still mad. HARRRUMPH."

He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip.

OK that was so terrifyingly Cody Wade was stumped. Anyway what was the Brit here for...ah yes...this'll cheer Finn up.

"Actually just seen Carrano," Wade said, "I've got a shitload of media tomorrow, you know, being in my country and all that...and they'd like me...ah sod it. Do you want to come do it with me."

"WOULD I? HELL YES!"

"OOoofff..." Wade was squashed with armfuls of jubilant Irishman. Kisses showered his face.

"Omigod...dreamed about this. We can confirm our relationship..." His eyes shone.

"Steady on love...we've got an interview with the Independent. Talking about our careers..."

"Afraid I might reveal how fantastic in bed you are?" Cute smile. Kiss on lips.

"Shut up you."

"Give me something to shut me up then."

* * *

><p>Wade wrestled the Irishman into their hotel room, connected by smouldering lips. Fuck he couldn't wait to get Raw over with and get Finn in the bloody bedroom. The sex ban was off because Wade said so. And no arguing.<p>

He threw Finn onto the bed. The Irishman was removing his merch tee and kicking off his shorts and trainers. And obviously, no underwear. So he was already naked.

Wade tore off his own tee and lay on the bed next to him.

"Me rocks have turned to stone," he snarled as they resumed kissing, running his hands down Finn's ripped back.

"Got all night darlin.." whined Finn, "Take your time...please.."

"Says the lad who couldn't drop his knickers fast enough.."

Smirk.

"Oh come here..." A loud, desperate mewl and Wade was pulled onto Finn, lips devouring at his once more and arms locking around his neck.

Wade broke the kissing and rested his forehead against Finn's. Finn looked so beautiful like this. Wow Wade had gone dead soppy.

"Lay down darlin, want to take them off you meself.." moaned Finn.

Wade did so, laying on his back as those deft hands began to unbuckle his belt and slowly open up his jeans. He raised his arse as Finn pulled them down his long legs and off his ankles. Instantly Finn began to stroke the huge bulge in Wade's boxers, whimpering with need and staring deeply into Wade's eyes.

"Sit on me face," snarled Wade.

Finn shot him that devilish smirk he reserved only for the bedroom and straddled Wade's handsome, craggy bearded features and gasped as the big Brit began to eat his arse. He writhed and whimpered, not wanting this to ever stop. Foreplay could go on for hours if he had his way.

Wade moved his rough tongueing down to Finn's taint...mmmm...those fucking thighs...fuck yeah...Finn wriggled back to get more contact with his hole, his cock already leaking precum copiously.

"Ohhhhhh yes..." whined the cute younger man, "Don't stop...ever...ohhhhh yes darlin...you are amazing..."

With a naughty snap of his hips, he jerked, making his smooth bubble butt cheeks..clap. Wade just groaned with lust and spanked him hard. What a fucking minx. Seriously. If being best mates with Cody made Finn even wilder in bed, Wade was all for that shit.

"Again.." moaned FInn.

SPANK.

"More."

SPANK.

Finn gasped wantonly.

But he must please his beau in return.

He crawled forward, arse up...and pulled Wade's boxers down, the Brit grunting in relief at the contact at last. And then the hot little mouth devouring him right to the base. Fuck...deepthroating! What the fuck did Rhodes teach him at those bleedin' Kikis or whatever the fuck they were called?

Wade had to prise Finn from his cock otherwise his load was heading one way only.

Finn leaned over the bed sultrily to get the lubricant. Yes. At bloody last. A few days too long. He began to coat Wade's cock. Copiously.

He lay back on the bed, handing the lube to Wade and opening his muscular, ripped legs.

"Prep me darlin...you know I like that..."

Wade smirked down at the desperate mess beneath him as he kneeled between the open legs, resting the slim ankles on his shoulders. He coated two fingers and inserted them into the tight opening...enjoying the cute little mewls of relief as he did so.

He leaned down to peck those lips.

Finn's eyes sparkled with emotion and lust.

"Love you...so much.." he breathed between cute little screams.

"I love you too.." growled the Brit, lining up to enter the younger man. He slowly pushed in, enjoying the rather fem gasp that filled the room...yes...he'd missed that tight arse already...fuc yeah...slowly...slowly...all the way inside...Finn's arse cheeks flush with his abs.

"Ahh...ahhhh...aaaah..." Finn's mouth was open and his eyes glittering. His arms flew up around Wade's neck.

His legs locked tight around Wade.

He scratched viciously down Wade's back. Marking his territory. He had a bad feeling about this tour. Like someone was out to steal his man.

"Owwww...fuckin'ell.." hissed Wade.

"Mine..." Finn snarled passionately.

"Yours. All yours," growled Wade, touching their lips once more, "All mine..." he stroked Finn's pretty face.

They began to move, Wade kissing Finn's neck and enjoying the ahh-aahhs that were now filling the room.

"Ahhhhh! ahhh...ahhhhh...ahhh...oh baby...perfect...don't stop...please don't...ever...want...love...ahhh ahhh ahhh ...ahhhh..."

The smooth legs were locked tight but slowly rubbing with each jolt of pleasure that sizzled up Finn's spine.

Wade heaved the 190 pounder up so Finn was sat on his lap, arms and legs wrapped around him. A single tear rolled down the Irishman's cheek. Wow. He felt LOVED. So loved. Their eyes locked as the cute 'ahh-ahhs' became louder and and louder.

Wade kept his grunts low and manly to let his beau take the vocal lead. Partly because Finn's whimpers (and screams) went straight to his cock. Fuck yeah. Music to his ears.

Finn was moving faster and faster, his high-pitched, fem gasps getting louder and more passionate. He hadn't had sex like this for what seemed like an age. Last few times had been naughty, dirty and hardcore. This was the romance. Stuff he loved...stuff he couldn't get enough of...

He continued gasping...

"I'm...gonna...cum..." he whined, almost sadly between 'ahh ahh's.

Wade thrust deep into him and kept still.

"Edge...good lad...good lad..."

"Ahhhhh...I just want to..."

"Nah. Make it last..."

Wade bit Finn;s lip.

On and on they went (mirroring though they weren't fully aware, of Josh and Cody in Austin, Texas last week), writhing and whimpering, both muscular bodies covered in dripping sweat and leaching testosterone all over the bed. Finn was making so much noise now and Wade could not fucking get enough...fuck yeah. He was just SUCH a good bottom...broken Irish spilling out between gasps..

"Ahhh aahh...ahhh..ahhh..."

"Fuck yeah...fuck...fuck.."

Heated kissing.

Wade snarled in agony as he felt those savage nails gouge more chunks out his back.

Wait...

Finn was really snapping his haps now, his gasps more pained than ever, his body drenched in sweat as he willed his much-delayed and badly-wanted orgasm upwards...scratching Wade's back constantly...he scratched extra hard down and felt wet as he drew blood...then across...and across a bit lower down, using his fingernails to carve an F into Wade's back. Marking Wade as his own. He licked the blood off his finger, keeping his intense, blazing gaze fixed on Wade who looked both shocked yet fucking turned on.

"You little..."

"Nobody else's...lips...bite,,,.ahhhh...ahhh...oh my baby I think ahhh...ahh... I'mn gonna...can't...last...ahh ahhh."

"C'mon...fookinshoot..."

"AAHHH...AHHH...AHhhhh...ahhh..."

Finn was now moving hard and fast, writhing with sheer blinding ecstasy...his whole body on fire...his very soul burning it's way up through him...he began to scream..

Wade was getting so fucking close just feeling and sensing in every way this sensual Celtic beauty who he was so lucky to marry...oh fuck...

A high pitched scream, barely passing as that of the male sex split the air, bassed by a deep masculine bellow as both of them collided head on with their climaxes...Wade drove so deep inside his boy...Finn was still coming...oh FUCK...wow...that...wasn't a mere orgasm...that was his whole fucking mind and body BLOWN...

Wade held his gasping and whimpering boy tight as they both recovered.

His muscular, beefy torso was coated with the younger man's epic release.

They fell onto the bed.

A slow, sensuous kiss.

Finn's hand clutched Wade's.

"That..." sniffled Finn, "Was the...most..."

"Don't say it," Wade grunted, "Relax..."

He could barely keep his lids open. And his fucking back was SORE. Ow.

* * *

><p>Wade was whistling as he sprayed himself with aftershave, all ready for media today. He'd picked his favourite tight black tee that he knew made his boy weak at the knees. He wasn't really a suit sort of bloke (but when he did do the suit, he just oozed cool, gruff manliness) but this will do. Show off the guns and tats.<p>

"C'mon Fergal!" he called, "We've gotta be there in halfhour!"

"Coming!"

The door opened and the adorable Irishman appeared, in fitted black jeans and a tucked-in, slim-fit black button down. He looked smart and as cute as buttons. Wade just grinned.

"How do I look?" Finn asked.

"Smart," Wade smirked.

"Should I have worn a tie?"

"Ya look good as you are. Now mush, we're gonna be late." Wade spanked Finn as the little cutie padded towards the door.

"Oww.." he complained. Bit tender back there this morning!

Wade just smirked even more. Oh yes. That was his doing.

"Hate that we couldn't go out to eat together," pouted Finn.

"Someone forgot to set the alarms."

"Why is that always my job? Anyway you shouldn't have worn me out."

"Like you'd EVER complain."

"No..." Finn's voice faded to a soft mew as his hand was taken in the corridor. He moved a slight distance from Wade so there was no hiding their holding hands. His entire body just glowed with happiness. Nothing could get him out this mood today. He wished he could just announce to the whole wrestling world he was Bad News Barrett's boyfriend.

"Morning lads," came a voice.

Sheamus was just walking back into the hotel from his morning run, a cap on his severely-cut head and his beard a wild mess sans braids. He was channeling all sexual frustration into his workouts and seemed to be doing the trick. Last night was pointing to a feud with Ziggler. Least he didn't have to work with someone who was his type. Helped this self-enforced abstinence from sex and men a great deal!

"Alright," Wade nodded.

"Breakfast date?" Sheamus asked.

"Nope, media...and they want us both. Together." Wade said.

"Careful ya don't give the wrong answers," Sheamus patted Finn on the head with a grin.

"Depends how hot the reporter is?" giggled the younger Irishman.

"Bloody hell.." scoffed Wade.

"I mean," FInn's eyes sparkled, "If he's hot then I might have to just REMIND him that Stuart is off the market."

"Under the ol'thumb," teased Sheamus.

"Oh piss off satsuma bollocks," huffed Wade, "Get yer sweaty arse out my sight."

"So kind," teased Sheamus, "Laters."

He went the other way, whistling random music to himself as the two were once more alone. Now they were really pressed for time.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty fun morning, doing these interviews together. Wade was definitely grinning a lot as he looked back at his time doing the British indie circuit. It turned out that yes, he and FInn had actually met before, back in 2004 in Cardiff. Wade had chucked FInn and another indie wrestler called Tracey over the ropes. Finn had proper pouted and sworn revenge on Wade for that! (When really he wished he'd gotten a better look at Wade pre-Nexus and pre-WWE. Imagine...they could have been together over 10 years by now if he'd waited around. Never mind).<p>

The interviewer for The Independent newspaper had spotted their too-frequent touching (well Finn's mainly as the Irishman was extremely tactile, especially off-camera) and had asked, off-the-record, if they were a couple. Before Wade had a chance to catch his breath (;)) Finn had dived right in and defiantly said YES, they were. And very happy. And that the reporter was not to leak that for a cheap scoop.

The interviewer HAD asked them a few questions about their relationship, just how long they'd been together, and if other colleagues accepted them, blah blah. Finn had said, with the cutest naughty smile that if the interviewer thought gayness and wrestling were mutually exclusive, they were very wrong!

They'd had to buy the interviewer's silence though.

As the media duties finally came to an end, and they left the building used for the interviews, Wade checked his phone.

**_From: Cena_**

_Yo BNB, guys lunch in Charing Cross. Be there or be square. No girls allowed ;)_

"PFFT. CHAR-MING," camped Finn, making a stank face, "I bet ORTON will be there."

"It'll be fine, I can handle it," chuckled Wade, "Anyway, don't you want to go see your mates?"

"I want to be with YOU," pouted Finn, "Just been so perfect. Feel like we can be out and proud..."

Buzz buzz.

**_From: Cena_**

_If you don't show up alone I'll tell The Prince your little plan ;)_

"TWAT..." snarled Wade.

"Who?"

"Oh nothing...just Cena being an arse and blackmailing me into going. Got no choice love, soz."

His worst fear was Finn finding out about his proposal plan so Cena basically had the big Brit over a barrel.

"Let me go with you at least to the door...we can get the tube together.."

"Big sap," smirked Wade.

"How long have you been going out with me?" Finn replied, taking his hand right there in the busy street.

"Enough to know that you should wear tight dress clothes more often," growled Wade into his ear and spanking that arse, shown off to perfection in the fitted trousers.

Finn whimpered softly.

"Picked them cos it shows my booty off.." he whispered, "No knickers too. Hehehe."

* * *

><p>Finn made his way back into the hotel lobby, intent on hunting down Cody now he was alone. He was SO tempted to put a cryptic tweet out so people would speculate who he was with. But probably not the best idea. He was being more and more daring. He'd kissed Wade goodbye outside the pub John had congregated the other manly men in (Sheamus, Randy and Titus O'Neil) and a few people gawped. After all Wade was a pretty big fella and not difficult to spot in a crowd.<p>

As he padded past the reception desk, he saw a petite brunette girl checking in, her dark hair in a smart short bob.

Layla El.

BAck for her first televised match since November after being off with by-choice, undisclosed surgery.

And what great timing just after her one-time girlfriend AJ had retired.

"ENjoy your stay," the receptionist said.

"Thanks..." Layla took her key and pulled her phone out. A few texts from her boyfriend, former WWE superstar Ricky Ortiz. She exchanged sappy platitudes and then opened a new message.

_**To: Coddles**_

_Guess who's back home? xxxxxxxx_

Buzz.

_**From: Coddles**_

_OMFG WHERE ARE YOU?! xxxx_

_**To: Coddles**_

_Downstairs xxx_

Awwww. This time they'd kept in regular contact throughout her absence. She did tell him that she was keeping her surgery to herself. ANd he respected that. Guess Eden had given him that much-needed shot of perspective and maturity. And the fact that he was still on cloud 9 with Josh.

She picked up her suitcase and then almost collided with Finn.

"Oh sorry hun..." she said, not seeing who it was.

"Let me," Finn said chivalrously.

Layla looked up at him and realised who it was. She smiled bashfully.

"I guessed I'd meet you at some point today," she beamed, "I'm Lay."

"Fergal Devitt."

He hugged her. Awww. He hugged like Cody, she observed.

She knew exactly who he was of course! But he was being polite as a veteran of the biz.

"What do you prefer? Finn or Fergal?" she asked.

"Finn. Or Finny. Only Generico and Stuart get away with calling me by my real name," he grinned.

"Awwww," she smiled, "Coddles has told me that you and Wade are the world's cutest couple."

And yes, Cody had told her about Wade's plan too. He basically told her ALL the gossip. She had all the WWE tea necessary to not be out the loop in anyway. She did wonder why The Miz had blocked her but Cody had filled her in on that too. Nice. To think she used to be friends with him and Brad. And now they both hated her. Simply for not being an IWC darling.

And trust Cody to make friends with another 'Prince' of pro wrestling. Typical him.

"Has he told you that he is my sister from another mister?" grinned Finn, "Or brother from another mother.."

"He said you two were friends..."

"Oh..." Finn looked downcast.

Really downcast.

Layla wondered if she;d put her foot in it.

THe lift doors pinged open and Cody appeared, practically yanking a patient-looking Eden out with him.

"LAY!"

"Oww...don't break me in half just yet!" she complained as he almost suffocated her with hugs.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too darling, cool it in front of the wife. Hi Brandi..." She exchanged a hug with Eden.

"I am alive, not an apparition," pouted Finn.

"Sorry Finny...awww you look so cute all dressed up," Cody beamed, hugging him. The Irishman clung to him.

Eden watched curiously.

"We not going out to lunch?" she said loudly.

"But Lay..."

"Let her least take her bags up," giggled Eden.

"Fine...still wanted to go Cadbury World," pouted Cody, breaking the hug with his bestie.

"You would have eaten ALL the free candy and then got a load of shit for wrecking both our diets from the powers that be," Eden replied. "Maybe next time honey.."

SHe pecked her alarmingly childlike husband on the cheek.

Finn looked proper jealous. Not in the way most would think. As Sami rightly told Cody, he was a little on the possessive side. Both of friends and partners. Because he'd had the luxury of being with Cody whenever he wasn't with Wade and having the best of both worlds - unlimited boyfriend AND best friend time, he couldn't hack seeing Cody all over someone else and acting like THEY were his best friend. He had no issue with Cody's wife (he'd be a bit of a dick if he did) and obviously Ambrose, Paige and Axel were part of the Plastics, the company's most solid gang who ALL had one another's back...but...because he and Cody had gotten so close lately...

He'd underestimated Cody's friendship with Layla.

And because Cena had barred him from lads' lunch and beer.

He was pretty pissed off.

He dumped Layla's bag unceremoniously on the ground and stormed off without a word.

"What's with him?" asked Eden.

"CHeers. Thought he was a gent," Layla huffed, picking her bag up.

Cody could read people like nobody else. His conversation with Sami still fresh in his mind...he'd guessed what had happened here.

"Lemme take your bags Lay," he said, "BRandi, mind waiting up. Be back shortly."

"It's cool," shrugged the beautiful ring announcer. She decided why don't she talk to Finn? She did sometimes feel a touch excluded from her husband's friendship group. Even though Cody had just gone upstairs with another woman.

* * *

><p>Up in Layla's room, Express Yourself by Madonna was playing from Layla's phone as Cody helped her unpack her stuff and checked out her new ring gear. Simple but flawless.<p>

"Like your old ECW days," Cody remarked, carefully folding it.

"I don't think Josh would wear this though," she joked, shaking her booty to the chorus of the 1989 tune.

"He wore stuff like Paige last time he wrestled," Cody said, "And he won't wrestle at all now Tazz has left. He never liked Joshy. Used to call him a squeaky voiced faggot who sucked cock to get into WWE."

"Nice," Layla scoffed.

"He was just lucky his fat old ass left before I got my hands on him," snarled Cody, cracking his knuckles, "Don't care how many suplex variations he could bust out. I did worry when Joshy said he was working with Tazz again."

"DO you ever watch it?" asked Layla.

"Maybe as background noise just to hear Joshy's voice. Don't agree with a so-called promotion that can't even pay its talent. And two words. Jesse Sorensen."

"Was he the one who injured his neck and had to pay for his medical or something? Poor sod."

"Yup. Something like that. I know TNA treated him like utter crap. He freaking works at Walmart now I think and gets a better salary!"

"Sad. And people chant 'fuck the Divas' in Knockouts matches? Please."

"I just laugh at Kharma," Cody said, a little nastily, "She was all 'oh I'll never work for Dixie Carter again' and then when she realises we don't want her anymore she goes crawling back."

"Wasn't she trying to do some reality show?" Layla asked.

"FLOP!" Cody declared, "She is a flop. Her Barbie squashing ish would have been boring by about week 3."

"I can't think of her without thinking of my flop return," Layla sighed, "I tore my knee apart, worked my butt off to get back into shape and all I got in return was 'We Want Kharma' and being slagged off by men on forums. The same men who clamoured for me to come back! I had to sodding hit Aksana with my arse every other week to get SOME kind of reaction."

"Whatever happens tonight Lay, work it," Cody said, "You're gonna get asshats no matter what. Don't wear the British flag. Don't look like you're trying hard. They never bother billing you from London which sucks ass. The fact is, England's smark central. They love Paige and nothing;s gonna change that."

"Suppose we better get going," she said, "Don't want to keep your new BFF waiting.."

"Don't be snarky Lay.."

"I wasn't. Did you not see the strop he threw when you greeted me?"

"Yeah..." sighed Cody, "Not what you think by the way."

"Was he jealous because you were talking to me more than him?"

"Yup. I can read people remember?"

"I thought we weren't at primary school..." sighed Layla.

"I know, but Sami told me, Finny's like that because so many have used and abused him because of A) his body and B) his name. So he latches onto people easy. Weird. Nobody's ever competed for my friendship before...it's usually the other way round."

"Yes I know, all the drama if Josh spoke to anyone but you..." Layla patted him on the head, "I'm gonna go hit the gym. You better catch up with wifey."

"SHit. She's waiting...sorry Lay. See you at the show! Byeeee!"

He hugged her again and dashed from the room.

Damnit. Why did his life always have to have drama in it! He was WWE's drama llama. Things with Josh - solid. The distance thing he was handling OK now. His marriage? AOK. Career? Not too bad. Steady. Was Finn really jealous of him and Layla's friendship? Wow he WAS Cody. They were cut from the same cloth. He sprinted down the stairs and caught up with Eden.

"Sorry...got chatting...well bitching about TNA..." he panted.

"It's OK," Eden said, "Shall we head out now?"

"Yeah..."

Perhaps best to face Finn at the show. As they walked out the doors onto the street, they spotted the Irishman alone. Smoking a cigarette and sat on a planter outside the door looking moody as hell. Literally a black thundercloud over his head.

"You should talk to him," Eden said, "You don't need any more drama."

"But lunch..."

"It's twelve thirty...plenty of time.."

"OK but only if it won't piss you off."

Cody sighed and padded over.

"Filthy habit," he whispered, "DIdn't know you did."

"Might have started," Finn wasn't even looking at him.

"Not good for you."

"You do it."

"Do as I say not as I do Devitt. Hehehe."

"So do you remember I exist now?"

"Finny..."

"You didn't even bother your arse with me just now.."

Cody lost patience. This guy, for his body, his talent and popularity...was like the clingiest of middle-school girls! Sami wasn't wrong.

"Jesus CHRIST! We're not joined at the hip! Grow up! You're thirty fucking three!"

"Oh really?!" snarled Finn, leaping to his feet, "Thanks. Thanks a lot. Nice to know our friendship means that much to you."

"Layla and I go back years!" Cody hissed, "I have other friends besides you! What about Dean? Curtis? Hell, what about Paige? You never say anything about them?"

"Different."

"How?!"

"Because...we're...you're...only with them as like a gang...and..."

"Oh I get it. Because you're always there and then shock horror, for once I don't focus my entire attention upon you..."

Now he knew exactly how Josh used to feel when he, Cody, threw tantrums about his spending time with other members of the roster! Wow. No wonder Josh got so pissed at him. He fully understood. The day someone out-clingied Cody had finally come!

"You told HER that I was 'just a friend'."

"You are!"

"Thanks a fucking bunch. You just wanted to attach yourself to Prince Devitt. You didn't give a fuck about the stuff I told you. You just wanted to brag and namedrop me. Just like all the others. ARSEHOLE."

Eden stormed over. She was not down with this frankly, immature brat of an NXT upstart coming for her husband.

"He's done nothing to you, don't be a brat!" she spluttered.

"Bye Felicia," Finn gave her a 'talk to the hand cos the face ain't listening' gesture.

"Just a MINUTE," snarled Cody, "That;s my fucking wife!"

"Please. You're riding another man's dick. So don't try rubbing your wedding ring in my face!" Those green eyes were sparkling with angry tears.

SLAP.

Eden gasped as Cody bitch-slapped Finn so hard he stumbled backwards.

"Cody..." she sighed, "No need for that..."

"He was coming for you," Cody hissed, "I don't care who anybody is...they don't insult those closest to me."

"Sorry..." FInn mumbled.

Cody just gave him a vicious stank face.

"Go back to NXT," he spat.

Finn's eyes widened and he looked like he'd just taken a chair shot to the chest.

"Fine."

He choked a little and walked forlornly inside.

Cody was nonplussed. That was so not the reaction he was expecting at all. He was expecting a total roasting. As in, he'd be on the floor begging to die, level of tongue lashing.

Finn sounded crushed. Disappointed.

"You shouldn't have hit him," Eden said.

"He was being a dick. He's a grown fucking man Brandi. No wonder people don't stick around him. Clinginess is unhealthy."

"You can be clingy," Eden reminded him.

"Not as bad as him. When he's not with Wade, he's always with me. Sami assured me it's platonic..but he's suffocating me, Brandi! I feel smothered. He's started going to the bathroom with me too."

"Some people are like that," Eden shrugged, "He is a bit of a girl if I'm honest. No tea, no shade by the way. C'mon. Let him stew for a while. Talk to him later."

"I intend to. He's hoping I might crawl back. Uh-uh. He can do the crawling. C'mon honey, let's go get some lunch."

He took his wife's hand and led her down the street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And The FInn Balor Show Episode 11 (he's been a regular since c.23!) closes! I LOVE him and Coddles as besties like nothing else but no friendship is perfect and over-familiarity has bred a touch of contempt. I did wonder if it WAS too much Finn but then decided that someone as cute as that can never get boring and plus, it's my story! LOL.<strong>_

_**Anyway sad!Finn = CUTENESS. Even adorable Coddles has his limits. And now, with a BFF fallout AND the evil stable of Brad/Corey/Miz plotting to split him and Wade up, our Irish cutie has got a rough ride ahead. Shows that even seemingly perfect people often mask huge insecurities. And bae Finn is v. insecure. BLESS HIS COTTON SOCKS. Uncle Sami will sort things out.**_

_**So Centon...thoughts? ;) John is inventive isn't he? LOL.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_THANKS to all who reviewed! Sorry for my gushy PMs but I always appreciate feedback and neglected showing it lately! I legit thought I may have gone a bit too far with the kinky Centon but looks like y'all liked it. John is gonna have LOTS of fun with his new toy. Keep Randall under control ;)_

_I know, I know, Sheamus needs more action but he's taking a break RN (wouldn't anyone after the crap he's been dealt throughout the story?)_

_And finally, poor ickle FInn :( He's lost his BFF :'(. We begin where we left off, London._

* * *

><p>Sheamus padded into the hotel bar to catch a quick drink before heading to the arena for Smackdown and Main Event tapings. He certainly wouldn't look at big Randy the same way again. How did Cena do that? Ten out of ten for man points for the US Champ.<p>

It did make the big Irishman a little jealous. But then he collected himself. No. Stay away from lads for a while. Nothing but trouble. Or if he must, keep it casual. No falling in love bollocks. But there wasn;t many left on the roster that were his type - he liked them rough and manly. He was over Wade in that respect though and was legit happy for the Brit.

As he walked over to the bar, he saw a short figure in a smart black dress shirt slouched over the bar, mooning over a photo on his phone.

"Alright," he said.

"Oh...hi Sheamus," mumbled FInn Balor, sniffling.

"What's up? Is it because Cena was an arse and barred you from lunch in Charing Cross?"

"No..."

"Shit, you and Stuey haven't..."

"No!" Finn said fiercely.

"What's up then?"

"Fallen out with Cody. He slapped me."

"What the hell for?"

"Accused me of stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Implying I'm suffocating him."

"You do spend all your free time with him..."

"And? We're best friends, Farrelly! Best friends spend time together!"

"Not living in each other's pockets mate...why did you really come on the road? Don't take this the wrong way but...do you...y'know...like young Stardust?"

"No! Jesus CHRIST why does everyone ASK ME THAT? So you're not allowed to show how close you are to friends without EVERYONE assuming you want to jump their fucking bones?! Where's Stuart anyway? And why was I barred?"

"Er...no reason, just lads stuff," Sheamus said airily.

Those angry green eyes narrowed at him as Finn frowned, suspicion flashing all over his face like a squad car's light bar.

"Lads stuff, hey?"

"Yeah..."

"Show me. Show me photos."

"Huh?"

"I said...show me photos. I want proof."

Sheamus was a little un-nerved. THis guy was beyond possessive. Or just majorly insecure. He went with the latter. This actually, now it came to him, reminded him of stuff John told him and Wade about Randy.

There was only a couple of photos. Wade and John Cena arm wrestling.

He showed Finn who made a sceptical sound.

"Mate.." Sheamus sighed, "You've got issues."

"OH HAVE I NOW?" screamed Finn, bringing the lightly-crowded bar to silence.

"You need to chill," Sheamus went on, "You can't be in someone's face 24/7."

"No. Because they might get bored of namedropping Prince bloody Devitt and find the next big thing to attach themselves to," spat Finn, eyes leaking.

Sheamus raised his eyebrows.

"But until you signed here, you could walk into any pub in Dublin and Bray and you'd just be an average joe bloggs unless someone watched NJPW," he said, "Now you'll get stopped for pictures when you're trying to go for a slash. It's part of working for Vince. Gets easier."

"I hate it," Finn sniffled, "I never got into this game for the fame or glory. Reactions are nice though...I just want to wrestle. And marry the man of my dreams.."

"Two shandies ,mate," Sheamus instructed the barman, "Talk to us. Stuey'll be down in a sec. He's just showering."

"Why? You only went out for lunch. HE'S GOT SOMEONE UP THERE... I BET IT'S FUCKING MIZ!"

He sprinted from the bar.

"Hold the shandies," Sheamus sighed at the nonplussed barman and took on after his fellow Dublin native, "Wait!"

Finn was on a mission now. The paranoia was in full swing. His anger at himself for his big mouth costing his beautiful friendship with Cody combined with the annoyance that Cena barred him from being Wade's guest at lads lunch had consumed him. Sami was right - he was just insecure underneath his razor-sharp tongue and quick wit. His biggest worry when signing with WWE was people trying to use his name to give themselves a rub and then discarding him once they'd taken what they wanted. Was he really that bad a person? He only wanted to be nice to people. He'd turned up his Bad Bitch persona to impress the big WWE names. He was by nature a bit of a sass queen though.

He sprinted up the stairs and down the corridors towards his and Wade's hotel room. He pounded the door furiously.

"OPEN UP STUART BENNETT!" he roared as Sheamus caught him.

"Don't be so rash!" hissed the bigger man.

"OPEN UP!" screamed Finn.

"What the bloody HELL!" Wade, a towel around his shoulders and boxers on, pulled the door open. That pub was a sweatbox and his black tee had had undesirable pit stains! Couldn't a man shower in peace these days?

"Who ya got in there? C'mon! Out with it!" spluttered Finn.

"What?" Wade looked gobsmacked. Who the fuck had been filling his boy's head with crap like that?! Bloody Cena barring him! Wade had a good mind to knock the US Champion out.

He looked over at a very apologetic-looking Sheamus.

"Sorry.." muttered Sheamus.

"Not your fault mate.." Wade huffed, "Cena being his hypocritical self..."

"Tried to...he reckons you got someone in there.." Sheamus sighed.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Finn screamed, barging into the room, shoving roughly past Wade.

Wade scowled, his jaw set. He slammed the door shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he roared.

Finn froze, startled.

He turned, chest heaving in and out, to face his man defiantly.

"I.."

"You come running up here, shouting the fuckin' odds...when there's fans AND media here...for what?! Just because I went to the pub with my mates and decided to shower and change..."

"YOU...might...have...you were AGES...didn't tell me you were back..."

"Do I have to tell you everytime I go for a slash?"

"No but would have been nice..."

"OK. What the bloody hell's eaten you?"

"Nothing..." Scowl. Huff. Pout. Kicking of bed. Stubbing of toe.

"Liar." Wade took the towel from around his shoulders and went to hug him.

Sniffling sounded into his chest. Awwwwwwwwww.

Wade rubbed the black-shirted back. Wow. He didn't realise Finn was so emotional.

"Don't cry," he muttered.

"Sorry..." Finn looked up at him, "I...er...got..."

"It's fine...just...don't make a bloody song and dance if I don't let you know where I am. You know if I got held up I'd text ya at least.."

"Not just that...Cody hates me."

"What? The dream team? Split up already?"

"Yeah...Layla's back...and he ignored me...I got pissed off...and he snapped at me...I uh...got fresh with his wife and he didn't like it..."

"Can you blame him?" Wade said, "Look love...I know what you're like...but sometimes you gotta give a bloke a bit of space. Not everyone in wrestling is a self-serving prick."

"Majority of them are, all want the fame, the glory..."

"Yeah. And they're the ones who usually go tits up. AKA Miz. Gabriel."

"Your exes." SCOWL.

"Yep. One was a jobber to everyone, the other one was responsible for the worst Wrestlemania main event in history and is now paying the sexually frustrated of the roster to shag him. Stop worrying."

"Sorry..."

Finn looked very sheepish.

"S'OK," grunted Wade, "Just engage head before opening gob. Just cos Rhodes spent a few minutes with Layla, who is one of his oldest friends here doesn't mean he's bored of you..."

"Lost him for good.."

"Just give him a few hours to forget about it and talk to him at the show."

"I love you Stuart..."

Soppy kisses. Wade chuckled as he kissed those soft lips back.

"Cena took the royal piss out of me when I showed him my scar."

He turned to indicate the 'F' shaped cut on his back.

"Ooops..." Finn giggled, "Looks like I have some making up to do then..."

He sank to his knees and whipped Wade's boxers down.

"FUuuckk..." Wade barely had time to think before his rapidly hardening cock was engulfed by Finn's hot, keen mouth.

* * *

><p>Sheamus was on his own hotel bed. What a drama. Wade certainly had his hands full. Now he was glad he wasn't in a relationship. He didn't miss all THAT crap. Having to state your exact whereabouts every time you went anywhere alone.<p>

A knock sounded on his door.

Curious, he went to answer it.

"Hey man," Dolph Ziggler grunted.

"What's the craic?" asked Sheamus.

"Just got off the phone," Dolph said, "You heard what they got planned for us at Extreme Rules?"

"We've got a match?"

"Yup. You'll never guess what it is."

"Surprise me? Guinness on a pole?"

"Nope. Kiss Me Arse."

"That was a crappy accent. Don't take the piss, fella."

"That's what it is. Me vs you. Kiss Me Arse. As in, McMahon's club."

Sheamus roared with laughter. What the bloody HELL?! Oh jesus, Cena was gonna have a field day with this one.

"Exactly man," Dolph sniggered, "Must have heard you were recently single."

"You're not my type mate," Sheamus said.

"Never said I wanted that bro," Dolph shrugged, "Kinda don't wanna mess with dudes after the Miz mess. Not only did I lose a good boyfriend, lost a long-time buddy and broski too."

"Sucks what happened, even if, no offence, Miz is a royal pain in the arse. You heard what he's doing?"

"Paying anyone with blue balls to blow a load up him? Yep, it's talk of the locker room man."

"Sad," Sheamus said.

"Yeah." Dolph replied, "But I feel bad, kinda my fault. Should have taken it a bit more seriously. Then he wouldn't have dumped my ass and decided to take over Barbie's old role.."

"You're quite the bitch," Sheamus smirked.

"Me? Nah. Just state the obvious, bro. That's your fellow countryman's job, man that guy's tongue is acid...I heard about the Prada shades too."

"Just had some drama with ol' Devitt," Sheamus sighed, "He is extremely high maintenance. Stuey's currently trying to calm him down cos he reckoned he was cheating on him."

"So that's what all the yellin' was about earlier.."

"Suppose I should check they're all good. OK mate, see ya later."

"Laters man," Dolph nodded at him and walked out.

Sheamus thought for a minute. Nice to know that Ziggler wasn't totally a stuck-up prick. But really? A Kiss My Ass match? Suppose he could have fun with it. He tiptoed down the corridor to where he knew Wade and Finn's room was.

A Do Not Disturb sign.

Well. At least that answered his worry.

* * *

><p>Finn was on all fours, gripping the bedsheet and crying out like a common rent boy as the huge figure of his beloved Brit Wade slammed in and out of his pert, smooth, solid arse, digigng his fingers into the younger man's flesh. Wade was being rough with him. Punishing him. And he fucking LOVED it.<p>

Red hand marks were visible on Finn's arse.

He'd asked Wade to give him a spanking.

And then throw him down and take him.

He didn't bother to fight back. And now his prostate was getting gloriously battered. And...he was filming the whole thing on his phone.

He leaned up, moaning needily.

"Ahh...ahh...kiss..."

He turned his head to Wade who roughly devoured his lips. Finn just moaned into his mouth. Wade wrapped his long, thick arms tight around the writhing, ripped, smaller man, holding him tight and claiming him as his own.

"Fuck yeah," he growled, "Could fuck you forever.."

"Please...do.."

"On yer fuckin back."

"Yes sir..." whined Finn.

Wade threw him down like a piece of trash and pulled out.

Finn rolled around and folded himself in half, exposing his reddening hole. Yeah. Make him YOURS, Barrett.

"Don';t stop until you've fuckin spunked in me.." he whimpered.

SPANK.

A cry of pleasured pain.

"You don't tell me what to fookin do.." snarled Wade, shoving inside him without warning, stabbing him in the prostate. Finn screamed this time.

Wade clapped his hand over the Irishman's pretty mouth.

"Shut the fuck up or I'm gaggin ya."

"Shut me up then."

Wade began to long fuck the desperate mess beneath him like he was a rent boy. Using him as a sex doll. Not kissing him, not touching him. Just fucking him. And FInn was LAPPING it up, crying out louder and louder, wanting the whole fucking world to hear him being ravished by his beloved Brit.

Keep hitting his spot! Yes...just there...please...he wasn't going to last...not like this...Wade was touching his spot SO good...it was no good...he cou;dn't stave it off...

"M'gonna'cum.."

"Fuckin do it..." snarled Wade between manly growls and grunts, continuiung to just use Finn as a fleshlight.

Finn yanked Wade to him and bit hard on his lip as his orgasm thundered upwards.

"You little shit.." Wade snarled furiously.

Finn's eyes sparkled and a wicked smile lit his red, sweaty, pretty face.

"I'm ALWAYS the boss Stuart," he breathed, "Now fucking make me cum."

Oh is that so?

Wade was getting so close himself. He liked that Finn was a dominant bottom even when it seemed he was submitting fully.

"Owwww...FUCK..." Wade hissed as the talons came out and SCRATCHED down his back yet again.

"Ahhh...ahh...harder baby...more.."

"How much do ya fuckin want?"

SMACK. Finn spanked Wade's arse.

"Don't make me force you Stuart."

He leaned up and bit on Wade's lip again. Holy fuck.

Wade just carried on pounding him, oh fuck he couldn't hold it...Finn's cries were getting shrill...the younger man was SO fucking close...it hurt him...he just needed relief...needed to release...

He threw his head and arms back as he convulsed with an ear-splitting scream, exploding hard all up his sweaty abs...yes Wade...keep hitting his G-spot...fuck yes...

Wade bellowed like a bear as he drove hard into the willing body beneath him, filling Finn right up...the release searing him on its way out...Finn clenched his hole tight around Wade as their lips once more crashed together.

"I...love...you.." Finn gasped, "Sorry...so sorry..."

"If it means a shag like that..." Wade smirked, chest rising and falling.

"Stay inside me for a little.." whimpered FInn, "Just want to...feel..you..thought I lost you..."

* * *

><p>"You," John Cena was saying to Randy, as they patrolled the corridors of the hotel, a nice break from the tour bus, "Are a liability."<p>

"Well it's obvious isn't it," Randy smirked, "Sheamus wants Ziggler."

"You don't know that for sure," John said, "I told you about making drama."

"Keeps me entertained," Randy shrugged, "Barrett will be no fun soon once Balor gets called up. No boys nights out anymore cos he'll invite himself along and Barrett will have to be a good little boy. Bo-ring."

"THat's why I said no girls allowed," smirked John, "I make special dispensation for you."

"WIthout me there you'd make an ass of yourself Johnny."

"Maybe next time I'll bar _you_." Those dreaded dimples.

"And I'll lock you out your tour bus. Simple."

"You..." John chuckled.

"You love me and can never replace me Cena," Randy grinned.

"Damn straight," John said, "Suppose we should give Barrett his ring back. He'll be looking for it."

"I suppose," Randy huffed, "Was fun seeing his face when I dropped it in my beer."

"Liability, as I said."

John knocked the door of Wade's room. Ignoring the Do Not Disturb sign.

"Busy.." came a grunt from within.

Randy smirked and took a run-up, charging at the door, kicking it open with his signature puntkick.

The door flew open (not locked properly) and an overwhelming mixture of man sweat, testosterone, sex and a faint metallic hint of blood knocked both the top men of WWE backwards.

"Out of bed boys," catcalled John, "SHowtime in an hour."

"Do you mind?!" Finn cried. They were cuddled in bed, his head on Wade's chest.

"Fuck off, this is invasion of my bloody privacy!" Wade cried.

"Oh relax Bad News, we've seen it all before," John chuckled as Randy tried to replace the ring without them seeing.

"Get out my bloody bag Orton!" Wade snapped, spotting the Viper.

"Stop me then Bad News," Randy teased, "And giz a cock flash while you're at it."

"Perverts," Wade scowled.

Finn casually placed one obviously naked leg outside the covers.

"I don't walk into your filthy sex lair, I mean, tour bus," he sassed, "Kindly leave."

"You can't make us newbie," Randy smirked.

"Wanna bet?" snapped Finn, sitting up.

"Fergal.." sighed Wade, pulling him back.

"So have you spelled your name on his back yet?" John said, oh-so-casually sitting on the end of the bed.

Wade yanked the covers up over himself a bit more, looking more and more pissed the fuck off by the second.

"None of your bloody business," he spat.

John just flashed the dimples. Oh this was just such fun. It was just typical guy stuff, ribbing Wade but the fact that Wade always reacted so well just made it that much more addictive.

"Stinks in here, making me nauseous," Randy wrinkled his nose, "Pair of animals."

"Close the door on your way out, flat-arse," sassed Finn.

Randy paused.

What did the little bitch just say?

John realised that something had just gone awry. He climbed off the bed and caught up with Randy who was breathing through his nose raggedly.

"Say that to my fucking face Devitt," Randy hissed, eyes fixed upon the Irishman who was giving him a glower right back.

"Randal. Chill." barked John, "See you at the show."

He ushered Randy out before an ugly scene took place, closing the door.

"FUCKERS!" cried Finn, "How dare they burst in on our private time!"

"Cena's an arsehole sometimes but he is a mate," Wade sighed, "But yeah. Pricks. I'm gonna break his nose one day. Don't go picking a fight with Orton, love."

"He comes into OUR BEDROOM..." Finn was spitting feathers again.

"Don't get worked up...hey...hey..."

"Sorry..." Finn went red. He was still a touch hormonal from a) falling out with Cody, b) getting unfounded jealousy about Wade and c) having simply mindblowing rough makeup sex.

"Just grin and bear it," Wade said, "It;s how I deal with Cena and the girlfriend."

"Coddles calls Orton Queen Randella and Randalyn and I can see why," Finn scowled, "Stroppy flat-arsed cow. Sorry Stuart, hormones are a bit...at the moment."

"Well if you ever wanna just rage, rage at me," Wade said, "I'm your fella. What I'm here for."

"Imagine if I was pregnant..." Finn laughed but deep down, just like Cody felt about Josh, he wished he could bear Wade's kids. He felt THAT strongly about the Brit. He and Cody mentally were two peas in a pod. Which explained why they clashed hard earlier.

"Don't...thank fuck we're blokes and that can't happen," Wade said.

"I wish I could though, imagine what a son of ours would look like," Finn sighed.

"Don't run before ya can walk," Wade said. He knew exactly why John and Randy had barged in. Randy, that FUCKER, nicking his engagement ring! He had to keep that safe until July. And that seemed like a decade away right now. He'd been so sure the ring would have been spotted.

"I'm gonna go to the loo," Finn said, kissing him deeply and lovingly.

"OK..."

Wade just watched the Irish hottie climb out of bed and walk (still a touch bow-leggedly) into the bathroom. What a view. Wasn't he the lucky bastard to have that love him? And to love that?

As soon as the door shut and the shower went on, Wade crawled out of bed and tiptoed towards his bag. Stuffed in the top, was the ring. Shit. Wade hurriedly stuffed the blue velvet box (now with a heady scent of beer within it. Thanks a bunch Orton) to the bottom of the bag. Hopefully Finn won't be a 'boyfriend shirt wearer'. Hopefully.

Wade checked his back in the mirror. Jesus. He looked like a map of the London Underground. Scratch marks, some cuts (Finn had some sharp as fuck nails) plus that F cut. What a wildcat the Irishman was in bed. Wade took a selfie, smirking his face off with pride.

He then casually lay back on the bed, his long muscular legs crossed and browsed his phone. He was looking through the 'Finn Balor' and 'Prince Devitt' tags on Tumblr. So many girls (and boys) lusting hard for his boy. And yet, he, Wade, was the one intent on marrying him. He was sure Finn would be the happiest boy on earth when the Brit presented him with that ring.

Bad News Balor had a nice ring to it. Wade snorted at his own funny thinking.

He heard the shower running.

And then the door opened.

"I need some help," Finn sucked his thumb and gave major puppy dog eyes.

"Wipin' yer arse?" teased Wade.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Come wash my back. Please?"

"Is there a forfeit if I don't?"

"RAWR!" In a flash Wade had 190 pounds of cuteness pinning him to the bed, "I'll make you wear a cock ring for 24 hours."

"Try it," snorted Wade.

"God I love you so much," whimpered FInn, just taking in the total stud beneath him. Every day the Brit got hotter.

More slow, deep kisses. Finn climbed off of him and padded back into the bathroom, Wade following him into the shower. Lots of cuddling, touching and caressing went on, before the big Brit began to gently wash Finn;s hair and scrub him down. He made the most precious mews as he was cleaned down. How cute. And then he returned the favour.

Wade changed into another of his numerous tight black tees and designer jeans, whilst Finn bent over the Brit's sports bag and started rummaging. Instantly Wade went white as a sheet. SHIT. NO.

"What ya doing?" he spluttered.

"Want to wear one of your shirts," Finn said.

"You better wear some bloody knickers!" Wade hissed.

"Why? Afraid I might have a Marilyn moment and show the world my arse?"

"You do that anyway...not that I complain...ever.."

"Good cos I asked for extra tiny trunks to give you something to look at...and nope I never wear knickers in the ring. Too uncomfortable. Like to breathe."

Wade breathed a sigh of relief as Finn pulled out one of Wade's BNB merch tees and brought it over his head. It did rather swamp him. Looking like a dress almost.

Wade HOPED FInn would wear something decent on the bottom half. For his sake. The cute Irishman fumbled in his own bag and pulled on some Andrew Christian briefs as well as his smallest workout shorts, finishing the look with his trainers. The tee obscured most of the shorts so he did look like he had nothing underneath. Wade facepalmed.

"How do I look?" Naughty eyes, thumb on bottom teeth.

"Sexy as fuck."

"Good. As you can see, I wore knickers."

"You're supposed to look smart en route to shows. They'll bollock you for showing up to the tapings like that."

"Fine." Pout, "Spoilsport.

He removed the clothes, wiggling his amazing pert arse (shown off the perfection in those briefs) as he looked for something less controversial.

* * *

><p>Cody Rhodes was in Catering, sat with Dean Ambrose, Layla and Summer Rae. Weird being here without Paige. He'd gotten so used to her being here. But hey, Layla was here and it almost felt like old times.<p>

"You're unusually quiet," remarked Summer.

"Probably playing Clash Of Clans or something," Dean joked.

"I stopped that ages ago, keep up Dean," pouted Cody.

"After you spent fifteen hundred dollars," Dean added, pulling open a Grab Bag of Prawn Cocktail crisps and diving in. Weird. They were sweet and tasted nothing like shrimp. British potato chips were weird, he deduced.

Cody flipped him off.

"Cody.." sighed Layla.

"What's with him?" asked Summer.

"Maybe he's been straight too long today," teased Dean, shovelling more crisps into his mouth.

"No," Cody sighed.

"I know what's missing," Summer said.

"Yeah..." Dean said, "Now you mention it. Where's Prince Devitt? Your twin?"

"I'm not his boyfriend," pouted Cody, "Dunno where he is. Don't care."

Summer and Dean exchanged a look.

"You guys fallen out?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah," Layla stepped in, "It's sort of my fault...when I got here, Coddles and me met up, Devitt didn't take kindly to being replaced by me. They had a bit of a fight.."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "That guy is the most high maintenance chick I've ever seen."

"Makes most girls look a breeze," Summer said, "Don't envy Barrett."

"Leave him alone," Cody scowled.

"You guys have been sharing rooms on the road," Dean said, "When he could be getting Barrett's D."

"His and Wade's relationship is not solely based upon sex," Cody said sternly.

"Guys leave it," Layla said.

SHe looked across Catering and spotted Wade enter, holding Finn's hand. Sheamus greeted them both.

"Alright lads," Sheamus said, "We all better?"

"Perfect thanks," simpered Finn, "Sorry...for you know...being a hormonal hag from hell earlier."

"It's cool," shrugged Sheamus, "With poisonous dicks like Miz about.."

"And bloody Cena and Orton," added Wade, "I could murder them both. THey...bloody walked in on us."

Sheamus roared with laughter.

"I need a little chat with Orton..." Finn cracked his knuckles.

"Fergal..." growled Wade.

Finn looked sheepish and then spotted Cody. He paled and then his face fell.

"Leave him," Wade warned him, "Don't go making an arse of yourself.."

"But..."

Finn was already starting to walk towards the Plastics table.

"Mate.." Sheamus caught him, "Listen to Stuey."

"But...he's my best friend...should go say sorry..."

"Remember what I said," Wade said, "Space. He might forget about it by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We're off to Poland tomorrow!" Finn complained.

"Maybe some time apart will do you lads some good," Sheamus said.

"Then maybe you and Stuart can do the same!" Finn snapped.

"Oh c'mon, you're being unreasonable," Wade huffed.

"Works both ways Stuart. If I have to be without my best friend for a while. So do you. Bye Sheamus. Go find some other playmates."

Sheamus rolled his eyes. He knew now to just not open his mouth. Make life SO much easier. Devitt was the most difficult person he'd ever come across in wrestling. He needed to know when to stop and realise that he couldn't always get his own way. SHeamus was now dreading the day Finn was called up. And deal with this day in, day out. Seriously the guy had become so schoolmarmish. Controlling even. He wondered if Wade had made the right decision.

His path was blocked suddenly by a towering figure of Swiss muscle.

"Out my way," he snarled.

Cesaro sneered at his ex and folded his arms. Tyson had been rapidly thawing towards him (and he'd gotten to watch Tyson CHANGE. And the Canadian wore a JOCK. Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Instant boner.) and they'd actually hung out together in London, albeit with Natalya, naturally but still. Things were looking up. And also, it looked like the 'Kardashian Sisters' were splitting up already. The bile between them had obviously consumed both of them. Maybe he didn't need to exact revenge after all.

"Why? I can stand here if I vont to," he smirked.

"I will hurt you," snarled Sheamus.

"You look ZO stupid," laughed the Swiss, indicating Sheamus' hair and braided beard.

"I might look stupid but at least I don't screw road agents for titles," Sheamus said loudly.

Back at the plastics table...

"Nought to a hundred in five seconds," Summer said.

"Go Sheamus," Dean said, "Cesaro's such a prick."

"Hot though," Summer said, "But yeah. The personality is a real turn off."

"He's BASIC, a MESS and overall DISGUSTING.." snarled Cody, "I hope Sheamus kicks his face in right now."

Sheamus was well aware of the audience they had now. He smirked a little. He saw Cody giving Cesaro the biggest stank-face in the world.

"I hope Noble finds a new fella," he went on, "And now we mention it, does Natalya still not know you want to bum her husband off?"

Cesaro spluttered.

"You VOULDN'T, Stephen.."

"Wouldn't I? I think under the circumstances I've been pretty bloody amazing about the whole thing. I should have cracked your neck after what you did to me."

"Nothing you didn't bring upon yourself, Stephen."

"Oh REALLY?!" roared Sheamus, "So tell me, Claude...what was it? Because I bought meself a new car? Changed my on screen image a bit?"

"I never loved you," Cesaro said harshly, folding his enormous arms, "I just used you. I wanted to see if I could have anyone I vonted after Mike. I saw off Barrett and got you for myself. But then you got your clumsy ass injured and bought a crappy, leaky old car. I knew you were more interested in getting over zan making things verk vith me. So I taught you a lesson."

"You're a cunt," snarled Sheamus, "A class A cunt."

"Who's ze one vithout a man and looking stupid," Cesaro smirked, "Ven I haff two men who vont me."

"Fucking your ex and your ex's ugly little sidekick on rotation is no achievement," Sheamus snorted, "Just shows what a desperate hack you are."

"WHOOOO!" Cody whooped and clapped loudly.

"Sit down.." hissed Layla.

Finn looked longingly at his former best friend. If he hadn't been so stupid they both could have steamed in and backed Sheamus up whilst simultaneously ruining Cesaro's day yet again.

A single tear rolled down his pretty face.

Wade saw and hugged him.

Cesaro glowered at his ex, defiantly.

"Any attention is better zan none you insufferable oaf," he hissed.

Sheamus snorted again. Before quite suddenly, madness took over and his eyes raked the catering table. It was like he left his body and watched himself pick up the bowl of tinned fruit salad (way to go UK catering. Not) and empty the entire contents over Cesaro's head.

Gasps sounded.

"Ste what the fuck..." Wade was struggling to hide his laughter.

"Oh my..." Summer had both hands clapped on her mouth.

"Shit's going down," Dean said.

"YAAASSS SHEAMUS.." Cody was bouncing up and down on his seat.

"Jesus...it's turned into Eastenders," Layla giggled, "Waiting for Peggy Mitchell to show up and go 'get outta ma pub' in a minute!"

Cesaro stood. Face burning as cold, slimy chunks of overcooked pear, peach, pineapple and brilliantly scarlet cherries stuck to his bare torso and arms, the sticky juice they were suspended in running into his trunks.

Sheamus was struggling to comprehend himself what he just did.

Finn however, just sniffled into Wade's chest.

"C'mon love, you gotta see this.." Wade snorted.

"Don't wanna."

"You'd be so proud of Ste. He just tipped a bowl of fucking fruit cocktail all over Manbag's head."

"Not interested. Coddles can see me and is probably giving me evils."

"You're 33 love not 13. Grow up a bit and face him."

"No."

"Stop being a kid Fergal."

"No! Leave me alone Stuart." He broke out of Wade's arms and stomped past Sheamus and Cesaro. He was feeling so down that he decided to stick the boot in. He picked off one of the maraschino cherries off Cesaro's back.

"I took your cherry CesarHo, fancy," he hissed, eyes flashing malevolently, "Just like you did to poor Jamie Noble and what you intend to DO TO TYSON KIDD ONE DAY."

He put it in his mouth and then spat it hard at the Swiss. The artificially-hued fruit bounced off of the big guy's impressive pecs.

Catering was silent.

Finn, satisfied with the reaction he got, stomped out.

Cody couldn't help but look sadly in the direction the pretty Irishman went.

"Leave him," Layla said.

"I miss him already. Why did I have to be such a cock to him?"

"You stuck up for your wife, and told him the truth," Layla replied, "That's not being a cock, that's being an adult and realistic."

"He looked so sad," COdy sighed.

"Let him be sad. He's old enough to know better."

"But Sami said..."

"Never mind Sami. Focus on the show, Cody."

"Fine..." Pout. Fold arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, Albany, NY<strong>

Jamie Noble was against the cold concrete wall, naked from the waist down, whining with pleasure as he wrapped his smooth legs around his long time buddy, Joey Mercury.

"J...Joey...we can't...aahhh...ahhh...keep...sneaking...AAAAHHH...like this.." he moaned as his prostate took another smash.

Joey grunted into his ear and devoured his lips. WHy didn't he and Noble start fucking ages ago? It was fucking great sex. Jamie's tight ass was better than pussy.

Jamie was so enjoying sleeping with Joey. Someone who he could hang with and work with and then when the show was over, have amazing fucking sex with DAILY. His urges were being constantly sated.

Joey was awesome in bed. Jamie just asked him their first time to treat him like a chick. Pretend his ass was a chick's pussy.

And Joey had complied wonderfully. He'd given Jamie a hell of a rim job and then fucked him like a total bitch that first time. And Jamie had found himself a proper secret road boyfriend. Much better than that dickhead Cesaro.

He moaned and whined as his legs tingled with anticipation, writhing against Joey who kissed him tenderly.

"Fuck man," grunted Joey, "You are the best.."

"So...aaahhh...you.."

"You gonna nut?"

Jamie nodded, gasping.

Joey began to kiss the cute bearded Southerner's neck as he continued to thrust in and out of Jamie's addictive, tight, smooth ass. Jamie's cries getting louder as he headed closer and closer to climax.

"Ohh...Joeeey..." cried Jamie as he convulsed and exploded up his chest. Thank fuck he unbuttoned his shirt. Joey had made him cum the second time they had sex. First time he had to finish himself off. He'd been reading about how to enjoy man sex since the Cesaro crap. He embraced his forbidden urgers rather than suppress them. And he'd been thrilled when he and Joey had ended up in bed, making out after a few beers just a few days removed from the day Jamie had outed his fling with Cesaro to Sheamus.

Joey grunted and cursed as he co ntinued to nail Jamie against the wall...yes...fuck yes...he groaned mannishly as he drove into the little Southerner, releasing hard into the condom he was wearing.

"Ohh..." moaned Jamie, taking Joey's face and pressing their lips together, "You're sooo good man..."

"Bros before hoes, right," Joey grunted, pulling out.

"Even better when the bro IS the hoe," grinned Jamie as Joey removed the full condom and knotted it.

"You're right though man," Joey said, pulling his suit pants from his knees back up over himself and redressing, "We can't keep sneaking around.."

"I like you a lot man," Jamie sighed, a small, satisfied smile on his bearded face.

"Like you too," smiled Joey.

He pecked Jamie on the lips.

Jamie reached for his hand.

"Don't get funny," Joey warned him.

Jamie released it, but looked hurt.

"No offence," Joey added quickly.

"None taken," sighed Jamie, "Just...we keep having this awesome sex..."

"We're close buddies and have shit hot sex," Joey said, "We can't make it more serious man."

"I know..."

Jamie pulled his boxers back on before reaching for his discarded shoes, socks and suit trousers.

Just in time he redressed as Seth walked by.

"There you are," the WWE World Champ said, "Been looking for you! Been working out?"

"Yeah," lied Jamie.

"Sure," Joey said, "Thought you'd be with Ambrose."

Seth chuckled. Dean had been badgering him for arena sex but Seth said no. Luckily Dean understood, realising that being caught with their pants down at work may cost Seth his title. And something was off about J&J. Red faces.

"Working out with suits on?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

Jamie scowled.

"Do you wanna go through the shit we're doing tonight or ask questions?" he snapped.

Joey gave him a reproachful look.

Seth wasn't stupid. He was sort-of connected to The Plastics via Dean after all. He'd learned shit.

"Out with it," he said, "If you guys are fucking, it's nothing to do with me."

"We're not..." Jamie mumbled.

"We are," Joey said, "C'mon man, does it really matter?"

"See if you'd messed about with each other instead of going to that dickhead Cesaro there wouldn't have been such a mess," Seth sighed,"You're road agents and vets. I can't tell you who you can and can't do. How long?"

"Since the Raw after Mania," Jamie admitted.

"Jamie was pissed as fuck after Cesaro so I went to go see him after the show, check he was OK.. and we just had some beers in the hotel room," explained Joey, "Then...y'know...we made out...and then...we did it...never screwed a guy before..."

"Cool," Seth said, "So you guys like together...or?"

"Yes," Jamie said almost defiantly, "Could say that."

Joey sighed. And then he thought about it. He imagined Jamie approaching someone else and then scowled. He nodded and then took Jamie's hand. The small, bearded Southerner and ex-cruiserweight smiled. Awww.

"Aww sweet man," Seth said, "I won't tell..."

"I don't care!" Jamie replied, "I can show that prick Castignioli that I've moved on."

"Buddy I don't think he gives a fuck man," Seth remarked, "He used you dude."

"Yeah. He did," Joey assured him.

He then took Jamie's head in his hands and kissed him. Jamie let out the cutest whimper as he kissed back.

"OK we better go through our shit for tonight," Seth said loudly.

"Sure man," Jamie returned to his regular workaday self but still held Joey's hand proudly.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Dean asked, eyes wide, like a child in the form of man as Seth told him the latest news about his on-screen hired stooges.<p>

"I caught them post-backstage-fuck and they admitted it," Seth replied, "Don't go spreading it though Jonny.."

"Which one taps which? They're both short..." Dean grinned.

"I didn't ask, funnily enough, that's yours and Stardust's weirdshit area," Seth sighed, "I'm not interested. Though I wish those god-damn Tumblr girls would STOP making me out to be some dirty submissive bottom..."

"Not my fault you have an amazing ass in tight pants," Dean grinned, spanking Seth.

"Hey. Watch it."

"Or what? Sethie?" Dean gave him the most mischievous grin.

"Or I book a twin room at the next hotel."

"Still room in a single bed for you to ravish me," Dean sniggered, nuzzling and kissing his beloved champion, "I better go change..."

"Into what?" Seth raised his eyebrows, taking in Dean's merch vest and jeans.

"A jockstrap," Dean smirked, "Actually got a better idea... gonna take a leaf out of Balor's book and work tonight commando."

"Oh jesus..." Seth facepalmed but really actually found that idea rather hot, "I'll see you later."

A deep kiss and Dean padded away. Eager to find Cody to spill this hot tea to. Whistling his own theme to himself, he made his way to Catering.

The depleted Plastics table was literally just Cody, Layla and Summer Rae, wearing a rather nice pair of Daisy Duke style denim cutoff shorts. Dean guessed Paige had ordered her to wear that! Cody was in full costume and paint, his feet on the table.

But first. Dean dashed to the locker room. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall. He removed them before peeling down his hot, tight red briefs. He stuffed them into his bag before pulling his jeans back on.

Mmmm.

He was already imagining being fondled...in his dreams by Seth...in front of the WWE Universe and getting all worked up. MMMMM. He would LOVE to just be taken in the ring. But that would get him and Seth fired and ruin WWE. He made his way back to Catering and wandered over to the one empty seat at Their Table.

"Dean...where you been?" Cody demanded.

"Just had to see Sethie.."

"No post-coital flush," Summer teased.

She was more than filling in for her on-vacation girlfriend. In terms of teasing the boys.

"Cos I managed to control myself," Dean smiled, shaking his tousled hair out his eyes, "Though...*coy giggle most unlike him*...I am channeling our pretty Irish friend...no underwear tonight. Nice and breezy."

"Ew," Cody made a face, "Dean...be classy."

"Have you guys still not spoken? That's shit," Dean said.

"He crossed a line in London," Cody said obstinately.

"Back me up here ladies," Dean said, "But didn't he say he missed him, how sad Devitt was, yadda yadda?"

"Yup," Summer said.

"True," Layla put in, "But we also said that Devitt was the one with the problem, didn't we?"

"But Lay..." pouted Cody.

"We're right, you're wrong," Layla finished.

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Massive Stardust hiss. Pout. Folding of mevlar-clad and gloved arms.

"Anyway," Dean said bracingly, "I have some gossip. Or tea."

"Then serve and spill AT ONCE Ambooty," Cody said, perking up, "While it's hot."

"OK," Dean said, "This came from Sethie just now. J&J Security are fucking. Dating actually."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Layla beamed and placed a hand on her chest. Obviously she'd known J&J from before as she'd been here the longest.

"Cute," Summer said.

"Good for Noble," Cody smiled, "Awwww. They'd be the cutest little couple. Vers. I'm calling it."

"Noble bottoms," Dean said, "C'mon, he lost his gay V-card to the Swiss dick. And he's so fucking short."

"Poor bastard," Cody said, "He should have waited and approached Mercury. Mercury's hung onto his looks well. And he's not a basic hot mess. Nnnnnnnn I miss Finny."

"Thought so," Summer teased.

"He took a shot at your wife though Codes," Dean reminded him, "You might miss him but its up to his diva ass to approach you."

* * *

><p><strong>WWE Performance Center, Orlando, FL<strong>

Finn walked into his second home, the WWEPC after a successful European tour. It was amazing to spend so much time with Wade but his falling out with Cody had soured the experience somewhat. Working in Poland and Germany was awesome though. Would have been ten times better with Cody as well. But at least Sami was back in action. And the redhead was feeling the strain without Neville.

After signing in, he walked into the main ring area to hunt for Sami.

There he was, working a quick match with Tyler Breeze, refereed by Hideo Itami.

Finn slid into the ring as Sami dropkicked Tyler.

He tapped the redhead on the shoulder.

"Huh...FERGAL!"

Finn found himself embraced by his other best friend.

"Missed you," Sami sighed, "How you been? Oversexed no doubt?"

"Funny.." snarked Finn, "I fucked up, Rami."

"Oh?"

Cody hadn't told Sami about their fallout. He'd distanced himself from the NXT crowd since that day to clear his head but he'd wanted to badly tell Sami and make up with Finn.

Finn was then greeted by Hideo and then had his hand shook by Tyler.

"Can we talk alone?" he asked Sami.

"Sure," the cute redhead said, "Be back in a few boys."

"Finn you look sad," Hideo remarked.

"I am," admitted the pretty Irishman.

"Thought you'd abandoned us for good to be with Neville," Tyler teased.

"Shut up!" pouted Sami.

"He's been such a miserable shit," Tyler chuckled, pointing to Sami.

"Undersexed and alone now Ben's out on the road. And we only got to have sex ONCE before he left. I hate my life," lamented Sami.

"Welcome to my world," Finn said.

"We can be frustrated together Fergal," Sami said, slapping an arm around his bestie, "C'mon, let's get a sandwich and you can talk my ears off. I wanna know how Wade meeting your fam went as you NEVER CALLED ME."

"Busy," Finn mumbled.

"Yeah right. Getting that British beef stuffed in you on a twice-daily basis," Sami grinned.

They made their way out and up towards the cafeteria. After purchasing sandwiches (Sami going for his usual falafel and hummus flatbread thing) they found the farthest corner of the canteen and sat down.

"I'm listening," the redhead said thickly through a huge bite.

"What you wanna know?"

"How did the family stuff go?"

Finn, with a small smile, fished his phone out and related a detailed recollection about the happy day in his hometown, showing Sami all the photos etc. He showed Sami all the selfies with Cody too.

"I still don't get it though," he said, "Stuart took Da out for a pint. Alone. Then me brothers went out. But I wasn't allowed. Why?"

Sami just BEAMED from ear to ear. The redhead was a romantic anyway and it didn't take a genius to work this one out. But did he plant the seed in his besties head and get his hopes up?

"Hmmmm. Surprised you haven't. Didn't think Barrett was the gentlemanly sort."

"Would I be in love with him if he wasn't?"

"Guess not. Fergal don't be so crabby."

"Sorry..." Big sad face.

"What happened? Did Claudio do something cunty? Ugh. If Rat Skank's tried to ruin shit I swear to Allah..."

"No. Nothing like that."

"What then?"

"Coddles and me fell out and he hasn't spoken to me in almost a week."

Sniffle.

"Awww. You two had gotten so close...what over?"

"He implied I was smothering him...cos I got jealous when Layla returned and he ignored me for her."

Sami rolled his eyes, remembering Cody's worried call to him. He'd guessed this was coming and that Finn's intense method of showing friendship was getting to the ravenette.

"Fergal..." he sighed, "I know you mean well...but...you have to admit...you are a little overbearing. Learn when to back off sometimes. Don't assume everyone's as two faced as Claudio say. He hadn't seen Layla in ages. Don't stalk him, Fergal."

He spotted Finn's phone when the Irishman fired up Twitter and it opened on Cody's non-work, non-Stardust account.

"I miss him..." murmured Finn, "When I went to the road before the Euro tour...I didn't spend it all with Stuart, had a couple of kikis with Coddles. We threw shade, talked about our pasts, told each other secrets..."

"He doesn't hate you," Sami assured him, "But let me just say this...ah-ahah...no cheek until I've finished, kay? You have been getting a bit above your station lately. I know, you're happy, you're settled - you're redhot over, you've got an amazing guy in Barrett, and you've made a really close friend. And it shows. No more clumsy-ass tripping. I love it when you're like this. But this bad bitch schtick you've been putting on. Don't piss too many of the main roster off as it could cost you your career. I know you want to make a name for yourself. You're a fifteen year veteran Fergal. Don't rock the boat. Look at Alex Riley. He got big for his boots and pissed off Cena. Now look at his sorry-ass career."

Finn sighed heavily.

"But Cesaro and Miz deserve it," he pouted.

"Yes they do. But Miz is a dirty hustler. He could be fucking a higher-up. I don't trust any of that motley crew. Rat Skank, Miz, and Maddox. Cunts the lot of them. And Cody was saying Claudio's in with them now too...I get the feeling they're gonna target you. All I'm saying is, don't make a rod for your own back."

"Tripping Big Fat Mess up and breaking his two and a half grand shades was one of the most satisfying things I've done so far," Finn retorted.

"Fergal...Fergal..." Sami shook his head, "Be yourself. Be the sass queen that we all know you are and love you for. Just...be judicious as to WHO you sass. I care about you. Love you, even. Don't want to see you get the Adam Rose treatment. You're better than that."

"I guess...thanks Rami...you really kicked me up the arse...but...I can't stop thinking about how I fucked things up with Coddles...Stuart's telling me to give him space...I've given him space...he doesn't want to know...he hates me doesn't he?"

"No. Maybe he's waiting for you to reach the olive branch? How about you say sorry to Eden first?"

"But..."

"No buts Fergal Devitt. Do it. Now."

_**wwebalor **__Hey __** RealEdenWWE.**__ Really sorry *sad emoji*. I didn't mean it. Just irritable. Stuff on my mind xx_

He hovered on Cody's profile. Did he tweet or text?

Or call?

Did he tweet Josh Mathews instead? After all they were meant be organising a double date once back on American soil.

"Shall I call him...sounds better in voice.." he mumbled.

"Wait for Eden to respond first. Don't be so up in their Kool-Aid," Sami advised him, "Ugh, this falafel's so dry you could replenish Daytona Beach with it."

He put his half-eaten wrap aside and gulped some water.

It was a silent ten minutes before Finn's notifications went off and he spied amongst the fan-spam, the username he was hoping for.

_**RealEdenWWE wwebalor **__It's OK. Just don't talk to me like that again or my husband won't be so forgiving. Hope you're OK x_

Well at least it wasn't a block.

He showed Sami.

"See," Sami said, "Let this be a lesson to you. Don't get so cocky."

"Have you finished the 'I told you so's?" snarked Finn, "So...should I...?"

"Your choice."

"Gonna do it now or I'll fuck up training thinking about it."

"I can call Ben. Check he's handling road life OK."

Both men picked up their phones and headed separate ways to make their calls.

FInn took a deep breath and dialled Cody.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

It rung out.

Finn was a touch demoralised.

Try again? Could be a bad signal?

No.

Don't appear too clingy. Especially for someone who wasn't his boyfriend.

But then 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande blasted from the phone (at full volume), startling him. It was his standard ring tone. And he didn't give a fuck who heard it in public.

Cody calling.

"Hey..."

"Hey Finny...you called...sorry but I don't answer on the john. Not even Joshy. Hehehe."

Phew. And TMI.

"It's OK...how you been?"

"Let me say it Finny...sorry. I was a dick in London. And thank YOU for apologizing to Brandi. She did legit appreciate it."

"It's OK...I was a bitch. Got so used to having you all to myself...jealous. I know it's kids stuff but I take my friendships in this business seriously. You and I are so alike it's scary Coddles.."

"I know Finny...I've missed you so much and it's only been a few days...put this behind us. You can get your Irish ass back on the road ASAP and between you riding Wade's dick every chance you get, me and you can rule the roost again yaaaay."

"How's Stuart. Phoned him this morning but you know...it kinda got a bit steamy..."

"Moping about like a wet weekend. He showed up wearing a Balor Club tee. Hehehehe."

"Oh baby..." whimpered Finn.

"Want to talk to him? He's actually just walked into Catering..we're at the arena in Albany for Raw right now...still wearing it over his trunks...YO WADE! GOT YOUR HOT GIRLFRIEND ON THE PHONE!"

"BUGGER OFF!" came Wade's gruff retort.

A clatter.

Rustling.

Muffled men's voices.

"'Ello love," grunted Wade down Cody's phone, "How's it been...since this morning.."

"Usual..." Finn said coyly, "Coddles tells me you're wearing my tee.."

"Yup," Wade said, "Take it you've kissed and made up as I'm now using his minutes?"

"Yeah!" Finn practically squeed down the phone, feeling SO much better than he'd done all last week, "Love you and miss you..."

"Miss you too love, you've not missed anything. I'll Skype you after the show."

"I'll be on as always. Take care darlin, don't hurt yourself.."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you more."

"No..." Wade gave that gruff manly chuckle that Finn loved so much, "I love you more. Mush."

"Bye baby..."

Rustling.

"Heyyy you," came Cody's voice once more, "I bet you're all red and tingly right now arencha?"

CRASH.

Finn tripped over a chair and fell flat on his face... just as a flushed looking Sami, fresh from a hurried phonesex (well, steamy Facetime) with Adrian Neville came in.

THe redhead howled with laughter as the Irishman's phone went flying.

"Whatcha doing down there Fergal?" giggled Sami.

"Sunbathing," snarked Finn.

Sami handed his bestie the phone.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, taking it, "Fell over..."

"Awwww the clumsiness has come back, bless," Cody teased, "ANyhoo, tell Sami I wuv him and miss him. Come back soon so Wade stays chill."

"I will. Might be able to make tomorrow's tapings."

"Wade's balls will be black by then boyo...hurry back hehehe. Bye Finny."

"Bye..."

Finn hung up and breathed a huge sigh of relief. One weight off his mind. Prospect of steamy Skype chat with Wade tonight...Cody and he had overcome their little spat...things were a-OK again!

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, Albany<strong>

"What you smirking about?" Sheamus asked Wade who was doing just that, staring at his lock screen, the cute photo of him and Finn taken in Ireland.

"Oh nothing," the Brit grunted.

"Is your pretty boyfriend rejoining us tomorrow?" teased Sheamus.

"Yep."

"Does he do anything at NXT or just work the taped shows?"

"When they want him."

"Yeah yeah, you're in Triple H's pocket incha Stuey?"

"Oh bugger off satsuma bollocks."

"Just remember you used to enjoy playing with those." Sheamus shot him a cheeky grin.

"Bloody good job Fergal ain't here...he'd scalp you...what's left of your barnet," Wade shot back.

"Oh relax, I'm not coming onto you," chuckled Sheamus, "Ancient history."

He'd certainly been in better spirits since London where he threw an entire bowl full of canned fruit salad over Cesaro's head. It had been the source of much locker room banter for the remaining leg of the European tour.

"You really not bothered about getting any?" asked Wade.

"Nope," Sheamus said, "OK it'd be nice to do more than just crack one off at night but I can't be doing with the head games or drama. I've been through enough crap with the lads in this company."

"Too right," Wade replied, "Bryan..."

"Couldn't decide he was Arthur or Martha for 18 months...still can't look 100% at Brie."

"And then...me..."

"Well...we were just mates with benefits really..."

"I did kinda let Manbag invade us way too easy.."

"And look how that ended up. Ugh he was such a diva. It felt way too good emptying Princes' finest over his bald head."

"I wouldn't judge you if you decided to bonk Ziggler," Wade shrugged, "I mean it would stick two fingers up at that fat shit Miz."

"No..." came the voice of Cody who was earwigging and climbed onto the table with the agility of a cat, "Sheamus you do not want to go to Ziggler. Much as I'd like to see the look on Mess' fat froggy doughball face if you did, cos I know Mess blates still wants that Ziggler D; it's not worth it."

"Blondie isn't my type," Sheamus laughed.

"He's a selfish prick anyway," Cody fumed, "Don't go there. Anyway, despite him wiggling that fat booty around he's 100% top."

"Oh well that's alright then," Sheamus said.

"But if you want to blow a load, go ahead," Cody added, "Might puncture his ego a bit, getting used. Fuck him then fuck off. After the way he played me..."

"What did he actually do to you?" asked Wade.

Cody had told his closest friends naturally, but what went down between him and Dolph wasn't common knowledge at work.

"When Joshy and I broke up briefly that time, Ziggler DM'd me...acted the concerned bud...ended up fucking my brains out."

"You never...bloody hellfire, you're a bit of a slag yourself," Wade remarked.

"Past tense. I hate sluts," Cody scowled under his paint, "Anyhoo, who could we set Sheamus up with...that's hot, available, and manly?"

"And a bottom," Sheamus put in.

"See I knew it was getting to ya.." Wade said triumphantly.

"No man would willingly go celibate," Cody said, "Try a long distance relationship."

"Bollocks to that...your WIFE is on the road with us..and I do...remember?" Wade spluttered.

"Least Finny's part of the same company...nnnnnnn it sucks only getting hot Indiana D once in a while...anyhoo...hmmm I legit don't know who Sheamus could hit up...ahh...I know...Swaggs?"

"Please, everyone else has tried that," Wade snorted, "He's a manslag. And has baggage. Plus he's irrelevant."

"True. Sheamus, what's your stance on long hair?" asked Cody.

"Are we really doing this?" Sheamus spluttered incredulously.

"Yes. We are. For once I agree with old painted-mush here," Wade smirked, "We need to get you laid and fast Ste. Stick it to that dick of an ex."

"Answer the question Sheamus," Cody said, "Long hair. Yay or nay?"

"Don't mind it..."

"Or you could just fuck Miz if its a quick bit of relief?" Wade suggested.

Sheamus snorted. But the sad fact is...he was legit considering it.

Cody, observant as ever, noted this running through the big Irishman's mind.

"He puts out for a bag of peanuts," Wade said.

"Weird thing is, he's sort of appealing in a cheap, trashy, ring rat way," Sheamus said.

Cody scowled. But at least Sheamus would get what he wanted and nobody got backstabbed. Miz wouldn't turn down dick.

"If you want my opinion Ste and this is so twisted yet so typical of bloody gays it's incestuous.." Wade began, "Miz is better than Graves."

"Ouchy," Cody winced, "This is what drove me off the partyboy scene. Everyone's fucked everyone else. Gross. But hey, it's a free bit of ass for a frustrated top who doesn't want the drama. I don't approve or agree but can see why."

"Limited supply of gays," Wade shrugged, "Figures."

Mike The Miz had just walked past for his fourth plate of mayonnaise-drenched pasta and his ears burned. So they were pushing Sheamus to HIM, eh? Kardashian Sister Numero Uno AKA COdy was just SO jealous ALL the boys wanted him, Mike.

And the Awesome One would let Sheamus destroy his chunky ass in a heartbeat. Big. Rough. Brute.

"Ahhhh!" Cody did his high-pitched Stardust scream, "The most obvious answer just came to me...and you don't have to stick your dick in a messy, dirty lump of lard in cheap shades...Fandango. He's hot as fuck. Vers. Single."

"Can't disagree with that," Wade said.

Sheamus thought about it. Fandango was indeed all three. Manly enough to do beer and sport...and hot enough to be great fun in the sack. And he had a fantastic arse.

"Is he on Grindr?" asked Sheamus.

"SHeamus you HAVEN'T..the SLUT'S APP?!" Cody cried.

"How else am I gonna get any fun?"

"He just suggested someone!" Wade said, "C'mon mate, you don't need to lower yourself to that shit. Tweet the bugger for fuck's sake."

"Fine! I'll ask him out for a beer. He might not be into me."

"Wade. Shoo." Cody Z-snapped the big Brit.

"CHeeky bleeder," scoffed Wade but complied.

Cody made himself comfy. He had some long-locked-away-tea to spill on Fandango, who'd dated Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody's ex-boyfriend before the hot blonde Christian cowboy left WWE over a year ago.

"You ready for this Sheamus?" he asked.

"Surprise me," the Irishman said, curiously.

Cody leaned forward conspiratorially. Like a little kid with a big secret to tell.

"Fandango is into kink. Big time. He has a room. Full of stuff. You with me?"

"How bad we talking?"

"Toys. Rubber. Slings. Even a fucking machine. Oh he turned Teddybear into a right little pup. Used to call him baby bear. Their favourite game backstage was 'Spank The Bear'. Anyone was allowed...encouraged...hell, forced even.. to spank Teddy's big fat ass. And Teddy used to moan like a bitch. He was not the guy I dated for five years. He was literally turned into the biggest sub bitch around. Fandango likes to dominate. But he also likes be dominated. It was kinda hot, some of the tales Teddy used to tell. Till they tried to have a foursome with me and Joshy and I said _no way josé_. And then Teddy decided to focus on the word of the Lord and left...and as far as I know, Fandango's had nobody to take into the pleasuredome since."

Sheamus was getting hard. Even the STRAIGHT men on the roster all said they thought Fandango was ridiculously attractive.

"This is a wind up," he said hoarsely.

"Would I lie to you?" Cody asked him.

"Guess not..."

"Then give it a go. Or you could just release the initial strain into a rubber up Big Fat Mess first..."

"Nah. I'm not suicidal."

"Hehehe. Hit Fandango up. Just casually drop into conversation that you like a bit of kink."

"See how it goes...thanks mate...I think..."

"I hate what CesarHo did to you, and I guess I appreciate Irishmen more since Finny became my new bestie. Hehehehe."

"Where's Barrett? On the phone again?" came the jovial jeer of one John Cena, "Oh look..we have a Stardust on the table."

"Just sorting Sheamarse's love life out hehehe," Cody grinned, "Scanning the list of available men. Where's Randalyn?"

"That's for me to know and you to spend the rest of your night worrying about," grinned John.

"In other words he's sprawled out somewhere with your jizz dribbling out of him," Cody sassed.

"Such a PG mouth," teased John.

"I pay no attention to him mate," Sheamus grinned as Wade walked over, grinning. Finn had been sending him nudes again. Well those and sappy photos of him making heart shapes with his hand. Bless him.

"What have I missed? Oh alright Cena. Where's your Ronsealed pain in the arse?"

"Right here, sorry Barrett, thought you got rid of me huh.." came that rumble as Randy, in full ring gear and tight tee, flopped down next to John...leaning into him and resting his long legs on the table.

John had been TORTURING him. Making out with him, touching him where he liked...but refusing to go any further. His libido was very high voltage right now.

John wrapped a thick arm around the tense but relaxed Viper and pecked the crewcutted head. Randy grinned from ear to ear and his piercing cobalt eyes sparkled.

"Yeah alright you soft pair of gits," Wade scoffed.

"So do we get the pleasure of your wonderful wife to be this week?" asked John.

"Yep.. he's announced he's on his way to the airport now they're done at the PC," Wade smirked, "Sorry lads, I can't come out for your birthday Cena."

"You BETTER!" snapped Randy, "I have been fucking organising this for WEEKS!"

"Randall," sighed John, "It's just us guys finding the nicest watering hole and getting motherfucking wasted. Not exactly Mania."

"Your birthday," hissed Randy.

"And I take it WE'RE not invited Cena?" Cody cut in.

"No girls allowed, boys night." grinned John.

"Then why are you taking Queen Randella?" sassed Cody.

"I make special dispensation for Randall Keith Cena," smirked John.

"Oh you great big soft apeth..." groaned Wade.

Randy was melting right now. So unlike him.

"Anyhoo, as Finny will be joining us...yayness...we're inviting ourselves Cena, sorry bout it," Cody declared, "I think you should invite Fandango too."

"Why?" asked Randy.

Wade rolled his eyes.

John looked curious. But shrugged.

"More the merrier," he said, "And like my title, the guest list is open to any of the guys."

"But Johnny..." Randy huffed.

"My birthday, my rules Randall," the big hulk smirked, flashing those dimples, "Yeah. Plastics are welcome. As is Fandingledanglewashisname-o."

Randy was creating a Facebook group event on his phone. He was still determined to be the party planner for John.

_**Wednesday 23 April**_

_**John Cena's Birthday Drinks**_

_As it's the Face Of WWE's Birthday we expect ALL of you to come out and get wrecked to celebrate. Any decliners will get an RKO out of nowhere :)_

_Randy (your rightful WWE World Heavyweight Champ)_

He sent invites to the entire active roster - referees, the lot. Even undercarders. Oh. Except Zack Ryder. That bitch.

Old wounds still throbbed.

"Did you invite everyone but Ryder?" asked Cody.

"Randall..." sighed John.

"Why should I invite a psychopath who stole my man?" Randy snapped.

John really didn't want to be reminded of all that. It was a year ago. But keeping Zack away would help.

None of them had noticed The Miz stood there eavesdropping. Mike was grinning to himself. He had all the information he needed to throw some spanners in the works. And Fandango was into kink? MMMMM. Mike wanted a piece of that before Sheamus got in there.

He wandered across Catering towards his own table of toxicity and placed his enormous bowl of carby pasta in the centre.

"You've been ages," Corey Graves remarked.

"Eavesdropping," Mike said, "Guess what hunties...I have some tea."

"Spill," Brad Maddox smirked.

"Well," Mike said, "Firstly, bad news. The Kardashian Sisters have made up."

"Ugh. Looks like Honeytrap Barrett resumes," Corey spat.

"Cena's birthday Wednesday," Mike said, "All the roster have been invited. Excpet Zack. Orton's a cunt."

"Why? That's not fair," Brad pouted, "We'll bring Zack as a plus one."

"Damn straight," Mike said, "After all, we've all been invited. And Zack's part of my frat group."

"Spike Cena's drink and get Zack to reclaim him!" Corey said eagerly.

"Nah, Zack's over Cena," Mike said, "He's happily dating Big O still. But his presence will piss Blandy Snoreton right off so I'll bring him along just for that. However. We have a new operation breakup."

"Oh. Who are we stealing?" Corey said eagerly, "Better be someone hot!"

"Where's Claudio? He should know this!" Mike said.

"Helping Kidd test their new ring gear," Corey replied.

"We can help him get Kidd in his bed," Mike said, "We owe it to him. For being a great fuck."

"But then we can't sleep with him anymore!" pouted Corey.

A shadow fell across their table as the huge figure of Cesaro perched in the reserved seat, all three ogling him shamelessly.

"Vot's up," the big Swiss drawled.

"Looking fiiiiiine as fuck today," Corey smirked.

Cesaro just grinned. Was nice to fit into this group, even if it meant fuck the ex. But Mike had treated him ten times better recently than he ever did in their relationship days. And plus he just had a great time 'helping' Tyson check his ring attire fitted. Lots of 'accidental' groping. And Tyson hadn't complained! Maybe the Canadian was starting to entertain the idea of man-a-man contact..

"Anyway.." the Miz proclaimed, "Claudio, glad you could make it. Kardashian Sister NUmero Uno is trying to fix up your ex with...wait for it...yours truly...and Fandango."

"You vot? Are you considering screwing ze dick who poured fucking tinned fruit all over my head in England?" snarled Cesaro.

"See the funny side Cesaro," Brad sassed, "Also he looks stupid."

"Might be stupid but great body," Corey purred, "And I do love an Irish accent. Even on Kardashian Sister Numero Dos."

"Do you mind?" snapped Cesaro, "Are you really going to try and sleep with Stephen?"

"Could do, just to piss Rhodes off," Mike shrugged.

"Vot's this about Fandango anyway?" snarled the Swiss.

"FANDANGO?" Corey cried, "Oh MAN I have wanted to ride him since like forever..."

"Really? Last I heard he was dipping it in Ted freaking DiBiase. Rhodes' ex? Lowest of the low!" Brad sighed, "He's damaged goods hunty."

"Fandango is a BDSM master," Mike breathed, "Rhodes told Sheamus. He has a pleasuredome. A room full of all the toys and rubber gear you could dream of. Corey that sounds right up your street."

Corey moaned.

His dream come true. He was really into that scene.

"So you're telling me a guy in sparkly flares is a dominator?" snorted Cesaro, "I could wreck that pretty ass in a heartbeat."

"Oh MAN you fucking Fandango would be SOOO HOT!" Corey sighed.

"The guy not only likes to dominate, he likes to BE dominated too," Mike grinned proudly, "So all of us have a chance. Boys. We have to get that before Sheamus. We have until Wednesday night."

"One of us is to go home with Fandango after Cena's party," Corey said, "Please let it be me..."

"What happened to pursuing Reigns?" Brad asked.

"Why stick to one?" Corey raised his eyebrows.

"Good man," Mike beamed, slapping Corey on the back, "If say, one of us gets Fandango before you, buy Reigns drinks all night. You may get him."

"Oh please...I want to him to spear my ass so bad," moaned Corey, "Oh him AND Fandango together...excuse me..."

He got to his feet. His skinny jeans clearly showing bulge.

"Messy," Brad scoffed.

"Think outside the box," Mike smirked at him, "Nicky's brother is wonderful but c'mon...other options...on the road. You can't abstain forever Bradley."

"I guess not," Brad admitted.

"So...honeytrap Barrett?" Cesaro cut in.

"Meh. Balor and Barrett are irrelevant right now," Brad sassed, "Leave it."

Big mistake. Mike went scarlet.

"BALOR BROKE MY FIVE GRAND PRADA SHADES AND NEVER PAID ME BACK! THE BITCH NEEDS TO DIE!" screeeched Mike, bringing the whole room to a standstill.

Cesaro reached over to console him.

"I know," Brad assured the fuming Miz, "It'd be sooo terrible if say, security refused Balor entry and he had a wasted trip..."

"Huh?" Mike spluttered.

"You think I'm not resourceful?" Brad sneered, "I gave the security guy the best blowjob he'll ever get and he'll do anything I ask for more of my lips on his dick. I'm sure I can 'persuade' him..."

"Do you always use sex to get what you want?" Cesaro asked them.

"Duh," deadpanned Brad, "Look at us Cesaro. We're hot as fuck. I have a great ass and lips, Mizzybear is just the fanciest bish in town. You're a moist-making hung hunk of manliness and Corey's the perfect inked twink. No man can resist any of us."

Mike rested his smooth, chunky legs on the table, flashing some thigh and grinning at Cesaro.

"Not now," Cesaro smirked, "I haff to go through stuff with TJ."

"You don't have a match," Mike wheedled, "Just a backstage segment."

"Can ve take a break from zat?" Cesaro asked, "Not that I don't enjoy all ze fun we haff but..."

"Fine. I can wait Claudio," grinned Mike, "Oh Bradley. I can't wait to see Balor's face when he gets refused. The bitch will be SO mad."

"Maybe you can lie in wait outside," Brad went on, "And when he walks alway..."

He made a cut throat gesture.

"YAS," Mike said, "I will rip his hair out of his smug leprechaun head."

"It's not just some queen from a bar you're dealing with," Cesaro put in, "For all his...faults...(he took a deep breath to avoid raging at talking about his number one enemy like this)...it's Prince Devitt...who's legit in ze ring."

"In the ring, not out of it," Mike adjusted his shades.

"And even he can't outdo the numbers game," Brad said, "Who says Mizzybear will be alone?"

"Ahhh..." chuckled Cesaro nastily, "Maybe I vill join you boys too."

"More muscle, the better," Mike simpered, "Oh Claudio I'm so glad we could put our past behind us."

* * *

><p>By now Cody was back at the Plastics table, now just comprised of Summer and Dean but Layla had been replaced by Curtis Axel, who was sitting on a cushion...Ryback was such a bad man!<p>

Cody had just finished triumphantly explaining the plan for Wednesday about getting Sheamus a new man. He decided to not reveal Fandango's bedroom secrets. Until after Sheamus bagged the dancing hunk.

"So when the whole roster gets invited, does that include us girls?" Summer said.

"Looks like it, but you know Randalyn," Cody said.

"We'll turn up anyway," Summer smiled, "They said whole roster, right?"

"Yup," Cody said.

"Urgh. THat means...THEY will be there!" Curtis hissed, indicating the Table Of Toxicity to their left.

"EW. Those talentless basic hacks will not go anywhere near!" Cody snarled.

"You can't stop them," Dean huffed.

"Watch me," Cody said, folding his arms, "Plus...Finny will be here. Mess ALWAYS ends up on the floor."

"True," Dean shrugged, "I actually feel SORRY for Miz when Balor roasts him. Guy's brutal."

Curtis fidgeted and winced.

Owee.

"Remember to pack lube next time Curtis," Cody scolded him.

"Ryan was gentle," protested the Minnesota native, "But ow..."

"Axel," came a man's voice and the Plastics looked up to see Fandango.

"Can we help you?" asked Dean with a smirk to Cody.

"Axel and I have a match," the dancer grunted, "Can we go through it?"

"Sure," Curtis said.

"Yo Fandummy," Cody said, "How you fixed Wednesday?"

"Is this about Cena's party?" Fandango AKA Johnny Curtis replied, "I'll be there. Wow you actually talk to me now Rhodes.."

"I never stopped," Cody replied, "You avoided me after dumping Teddy. He doesn't even speak to me much these days."

"He found God again," Fandango huffed, "Ah well. Shit happens. Axel?"

"Excuse me," Curtis said, getting to his feet and rubbing his pert round trunk-covered ass. He followed Fandango out of the room.

Summer watched them leave before tossing back her long blonde hair. She was now itching to spill the tea. After all, she knew ALL about her former partner's bedroom habits...they did talk when working together after all...unaware Cody already knew, being Ted's ex.

"I have dirt on him," she proclaimed.

"Did you actually fuck him for Total Divas?" asked Dean.

"Please, Paige and I have been together since 2012," she sassed, "No. Good kisser though. He isn't as fem as he appears."

"Wouldn't call him fem, he';s a beast on the weights," Dean said.

Cody grinned. No. Let Summer have a moment.

"Well let's just say, dancer in the club, dominator in the bedroom," Summer declared, "He had good Christian boy DiBiase into a right little sub. I've spanked the bear a few times."

"Spanked the bear?" Dean looked confused.

Cody sighed.

"Hate to burst your bubble Summer," he said, "Teddy told me everything."

"Oh..." she looked disappointed, "I should have guessed...you being exes."

"Spank the bear? Either of you care to enlighten me?" Dean said.

"Fandango used to make people smack DiBiase on the ass backstage," Summer said, "I was his favourite because being his dance partner..it was a very nice ass. Paige got to occasionally too at NXT. Fandango used to parade him around."

"YASS. It is. I used to love grabbing it when Teddy and I had sex," Cody said with no shame.

"Bet Josh will be pleased," snarked Dean.

"Joshy knew the ins and outs for five years, it's old news to him," Cody sassed, "And anyhoo, I was just dropping hints as to what I liked in bed to him. Hehehehehe."

"But I can't see Sheamus being into that shit," Dean said.

"We never finished," Cody grinned, "Fandango swings both ways."

"He likes big men to dominate him," Summer revealed, "As well as dominate guys. DiBiase being a good Christian boy and only sleeping with one guy in Codes here beforehand...go figure.."

"I am so out the loop..." huffed Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm waiting until the next chapter for John Cena's birthday bash as it's already gotten extremely long here! So the Plastics have found Sheamus a man...maybe not a conventional pairing but you never know with WWE...they might appear together in roughly 6 weeks as often happens with my stories ;) And Fandango's hot as fuck so not an unattractive pairing IMO. And I know I said Sheamus deserves a break but...Fandango. Woof.<strong>

**Still a big chunk of FInn (how can you not love him though?) but hopefully more Sheamus than before. I know from your reviews that a few of you would like to see Shea-man (Sheamus/Roman) but as established with the earlier Ambrollins stuff, Roman in this universe is straight. Not that it'll stop Corey Graves...**

**Will the toxic trio (plus Cesaro) put a spanner in the works? Cesaro will want to make Sheamus unhappy and well, Miz et al are just malicious period...wait and see.**

**Sorry no Centon smut but well, it's the Big Man's birthday next chapter. Which means he can get Randall to do WHAT he wants WHEN he wants. ;)**

**Hope you like this! x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Thank you so much for ALL your reviews! And looks like it's a green light for Shea-dango ;) Good because I find them impossibly hot (Finnade-level hot ;)). I'll resist the Finnade smut now as it's getting too much screentime of late! But bae Finn will be at the party. Sassing basics with Coddles again yay! :D_

_So much has happened recently. KING Wade for a start! Every King needs a Prince ;). And Wade beat Sami's man Neville...awwww. Dean vs Seth at Smackdown...AND SAMIS RAW DEBUT THIS WEEK OMFG. He's back with Adrian at LAST! YAY! _

_But obviosuly this will be covered in the next chapter as this whole chapter will be at John Cena's Birthday. It's VERY long! Expect Centon and others...enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>23 April 2015<strong>

Randy Orton tiptoed back into the tourbus bedroom. He'd been for his early morning workout and showered as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake the snoring hulk in their bed. He sprayed himself with cologne.

He wasn't wearing any clothes except for a skimpy pair of briefs with a tied rosette under the navel. He was John Cena's main birthday present. Well there were the other token gifts at the foot of the bed but well, he was the most important one!

Slowly the Viper slithered onto the bed. John's snores not even irritating this time of a morning as they usually were.

He reached under the bed for a half-open pack of Halls Extra Strong lozenges, pulled one of the frosty square cough sweets out and began to suck on it, the strong, cooling menthol flavour filling his mouth. He then placed one under John's tongue before striking.

Randy leaned down, just like his snake namesake and slowly bit on John's thick neck, sucking to leave a nice big hickey and moving down those huge pecs...mmmm...what a hunk...still so hot and arousing to Randy after fourteen plus years. He began to kiss and lick slowly down John's abs...mmmm...

He got to the waistband of John's Calvins. Weird going straight to sleep without fucking but Randy didn';t want to waste it.

"Birthday boy..." he rasped, licking his lips.

He slowly hooked his tanned fingers into the waistband and yanked the garment down John's huge, powerful, tree-trunk legs. What a BODY. Every single time it got Randy's pulse racing.

John was still snoring, dead to the world. Such a heavy sleeper.

Morning wood though.

Randy slowly began to jerk him off.

"C'mon...wake up.." he hissed.

John wriggled and grunted, thankfully not choking on the Halls in his mouth.

Randy then bent down and slowly closed his lips around the big man's cock. He began to deepthroat, skilfully keeping the sweet in his mouth as well as John's flesh...John groaned some more...

And then his blue eyes shot open, his senses attacked from every which way. Menthol. A cooling sensation on his cock...the scent of Randy's cologne filling the air. Wait was he eating a candy?

He groaned in pleasure as Randy's magical mouth continued to do its work.

"Morning," rumbled Randy, releasing his man and crawling up the huge chest. He leaned down and kissed John.

John kissed back.

"Morning, why did you stop?" he flashed those dimples.

"Birthday boy," Randy growled, "Thought you might like your first present."

He leaned up, flexing that incredible, hewn from stone body, snapping his hips to show John the rosette.

"You,..." snorted John, fondling the bulge in those tiny briefs. Mmm. What a present! "Can i open it now?"

"Please..." moaned Randy.

John slowly undid the rosette, discarding it before sticking his head into Randy's crotch, inhaling the manliness. SLowly, slowly he began to peel the briefs down, Randy gasping and writhing at the touching, aching for some relief of his own.

Then he paused, slapping John;s hands away and pulling the briefs back up. He was teasing John.

"Stay," he rasped, "Watch."

He began to move sultrily, working his body. Yes. Randy Orton, 13 time WWE World Champ, was giving John Cena a fucking lap dance.

John realised what he was doing and complied.

Randy wriggled back before turning around, shaking his still-pretty-flat ass, rubbing his hands up and down his inked, ripped torso, moaning, turning himself on even more. John was mesmerised. Fuck. Randy the sex kitten.

He grabbed at the breif-clad ass and spanked it. Randy moaned.

"You can take them down if you like," came that seductive bassy rumble.

John slowly peeled the tiny garment down those copper coloured cheeks. He snapped the elastic of the waistband against Randy's skin.

"C'mon Johnny..."

"Want me to take 'em all the way off?"

A pained moan of desire.

That would be a yes.

John helped his boy out of the tiny briefs.

Randy sat on John's face.

Instantly John began to rim Randy, tasting mentholated lubricant. The minx had prepped himself. Oh Randal. John didn't even have to do any work this morning!

Randy whimpered and writhed in ecstasy.

"Stop Johnny...I'm so turned on..."

"We got all mornin.."

"Yes anything you say birthday boy..." groaned Randy, unable to take the teasing much longer. He just wanted to sit on John's cock.

John slowly began to eat Randy out, enjoying the tortured whimpers that filled the room. Only he, John, could ever get those sounds out of the Viper. Only he, John, could ever get Randy to legit scream like a bitch.

"Such a tasty fuckin' ass," John slipped into Thuganomics era which he knew made Randy weak at the knees.

"All for you,.." Randy groaned, "My man..."

Fuck John could never fail to make him a mess.

He crawled away, unable to take it much longer, arching his back. He reached for the lubricant before turning around, his lips parted, his eyes heavy, the picture of sheer seduction.

John just smiled. All for him. Happy Birthday John indeed.

Randy slowly squirted the cooling lube onto his fingers and began to stroke John's cock, slicking him up nicely.

"Just lay there Johnny," he growled, "And look like the hot fucking hunk you've always been.."

"OK.." John flashed the dimples.

Randy looked up at the mirror and smirked at his own reflection. Oh YES. His favourite sight. That huge hulk beneath him whilst he rode that dick.

Wriggling back, his perfect thighs either side of John's stomach, he lowered himself downwards...his mouth forming an O as John slid into his pre-lubricated hole...ohhh yess...cooling...

"Fuck Randal.." moaned John. What a fucking sight.

He picked his phone up and took a photo of the Viper. The unmistakeable evidence of Randy Orton's true identity - insatiable lust for John Cena's dick.

"Johnny..." moaned Randy as his prostate got hit just right, "Phone down.."

"Sorry, one for the days when we're apart.."

John reached for his boy's hands. The fingers locked tight as Randy's well-trained hips got to work and he began to ride John for all he was damn worth, moaning and whimpering as loud as possible. Yes. Oh fucking YES John.

Randy leaned down and devoured John's lips.

"Happy...*loud moan*...birthday..." he whined.

"Good boy.." rasped John, "Ride it...go on baby...take what's yours.."

Randy's whimpers only got louder and he began to move even faster. He was SO turned on...this wasn't going to last long...he was ACHING for some relief.

"Johnny...fuck...John...fuck..."

"Why you being so quiet?" snarled John, "My birthday Orton. I want the whole of this fucking town to hear who you belong to today!"

"FUCK JOHN!" roared Randy as his prostate got hit particulalrly hard and in JUST the right place. Yes. He was going to unleash himself. He moved faster and faster, riding John like a rodeo cowboy and bellowing his ecstasy to the heavens. He didn't give a fuck WHO heard them this morning. He was fucking Randy Cena and he wanted the world to know that damnit.

John's masculine grunts and snarls mixed perfectly with Randy's higher-in-pitch cries. Their hands gripped one another tighter as both their climaxes thundered through their bodies..

"FUck yeah Orton...gonna nut right in yo ass..."

"Make me...please make Johnny.." Randy sounded desperate, the muscles around his entire central section tightening almost intolerably...he needed to just blow OFF...

He clenched his hole tight around John.

"FUUuuuckk.." snarled John, "You SLUT.."

"Close..." growled Randy between cries, "Johnny...gonna..."

"Do it Orton, fuckin shoot your nut all over me..."

Randy continued to cry out, riding hard and fast before suddenly tensing right up and screaming...yes...bassy Randy screamed...and exploded all over John's abs...his pecs...John hissed in pain as Randy's fingers locked tighter than ever...

Randy was spent. Totally spent. He'd come harder than he anticipated...he was gasping...tired...red...sweaty...but still he rode...wanting John to come inside him.

"Fuck yes Orton...good man,...good man.." snarled John, thrusting up as hard as possible, urging his orgasm upwards, "Fuck...oh fuck yeah...fuck here it comes...fuck fuck...oh fuck gonna nut..."

A masculine roaring bellow as John too, finally went over the edge and exploded deep inside Randy, the younger man clenching his hole tight to take everything John offered him.

Both men were a messy mass of muscle. Sweat sheening over their combined 500 plus pounds. Randy leaned down, John still inside him as their lips crashed together.

"Happy birthday," Randy hissed.

"THank you," John whispered, "Awesome present.."

Randy eased himself off and lay next to John, reaching beside the bed for the presents bag.

"Just yet?" John panted, "Let's lay for a bit Randall..."

"Suits me," the Viper breathed, resting his head on the thick, soiled chest of his beloved.

* * *

><p>Cesaro's eyesshot open.<p>

Damn it!

Once more he was having the most delicious dream. He and Tyson making slow, sweaty love in bed. Tyson's whines music to his ears, that amazing body writhing beneath the Swiss.

"_Oh man we shouldn't_..." Cesaro could still hear the Canadian's gasps of forbidden pleasure.

And he had a raging hardon that refused to go down.

Well, he did have to go-to fuckbuddies to release his tension in at the moment.

He threw the covers off his naked, furry, Herculean frame and took a photo of his hard cock, sending it to both Miz and Corey with the text 'Who wants to help this go down? ;)'

They were such sluts and so willing to just be used as walking cum dumpsters. It was so wrong on so many levels.

A knock on his hotel room door.

Which one did he get? Or had both of them showed up?

He padded shamelessly naked to the door, cock out and proud.

Corey Graves. In a hastily pulled on pair of briefs.

"Well morning handsome," the inked commentator simpered, "Morning wood need getting rid of?"

"Got it," smirked Cesaro.

"Mike found another conquest," Corey explained, walking in and shedding his briefs. He climbed onto the bed.

Cesaro rejoined him.

"Who?" grunted the Swiss, kissing the inked slut on the mouth. Corey moaning against his lips.

"He wouldn't say..." Corey, with a lustful sneer, grabbed the Swiss's cock and began to jerk it.

"Bend over, ass up," Cesaro ordered.

"Yes sir," grinned Corey, obeying, arching his back, his pert smooth ass skyward.

"Damn..." snarled Cesaro, rubbing Corey's ass to keep his fucktoy turned on as he rootled through his bag, "I haff no condoms...rubbers.."

"It's OK..." purred Corey, "You can do me bare."

"But..."

"I'm all fine," Corey smiled, "Just be a good hunk and prep me.."

Cesaro reached for his lube. His last few fucks had been with Mike who liked it bare. This was so bad.

Wait.

One Durex left.

Right at the bottom.

Phew.

He tore the sachet open with his teeth and unrolled the rubber onto himself.

Corey looked visibly disappointed but hey, he was getting a fuck he didn;'t have to work for. He and Mike were such SLUTS and did they give a fuck? Nope.

He whimpered crassly as he was prepped before shuffling back towards the Swiss as the big hunk kneeled forward.

"Oh YES!" screamed Corey as he was penetrated, "Come on big guy, you know what I like now!"

* * *

><p>Cody Rhodes was in his and Eden's hotel room bed. His wife out for her morning workout.<p>

He had just gotten off Facetime to Josh and was looking down at his smooth, toned, muscular body and an epic release all up it. Naughty. Why did his and Josh's Facetimes always end up with both of them naked and jerking off? Hehehe.

"Miss you.." he whined.

He had to admit he was impressed with his own stamina. Because he was a married man after all.

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_Impressive ;) Marital and extramarital fun in 1 day. Coddles The Sex Machine ;) xx_

Cody realised something. He was technically in a polyamorous relationship as he was with two people.

Wow.

He tapped a text back.

_**To: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_I love you the most Joshy :'( Sex with you always blows my mind. You make me feel like nobody else ever has xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A tear fell onto his screen and he sniffled.

Buzz buzz

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_I should come see you soon. Maybe I'll drop by Extreme Rules. CM Cunt's hometown LOL ;)_

Cody beamed.

He squeed. Even though he was alone.

He put the timer on the phone camera and wriggled back, making a heart shape with his hands on his bare pecs, and smiling adorably. He sent the photo to Josh along with a text saying "PLEASE! *lots of happy emojis*".

Buzz Buzz

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_Oh my God...I actually teared up *shocked emoji*. You're the cutest Coddles. Love you lots and see you in Chicago on Sunday, no excuses ;) xxx_

Cody squealed with excitment. How lame was he? But he didn't care.

A knock on the door. Who was that? Way too early for room service!

"Brandi? THought you had the key?" he called.

No answer.

Cody wiped his abs down and found his briefs, slipping them on. He padded to the door. This better not be a fan.

He pulled open the door.

"Hey!" Finn fucking Balor. At THIS hour?!

"Finny..."

BIG hugs.

"Where you been? Why you not in Wade's bed?"

"I have been. Just fancied an early one..." Finn planted a huge smacker on Cody's cheek, "Sorry I wasn't at the Smackdown tapings! Bloody jobsworth security guard turned me away! Said my ID was a fake!"

"Really? What the fuck? How could ANYONE at WWE not recognise your face?"

"Unless he was paid to by someone...anyhooo...yay I'm here..."

"Come on in, excuse the mess," Cody said, leading his reuinited bestie inside.

"Wifey out?" asked Finn.

"Yup..."

"Good job I didn't come by earlier.."

COdy blushed.

"Yeah...that...and then once...she went out for a run...guess who Facetimed me.."

"Josh? So I bet your fingers got a wee bit busy back there didn't they? THat's stamina sweets.." giggled Finn.

Cody was bright red.

"You are like every bisexual's dream," Finn said, "Married to a woman with a man on the side with the wife's approval!"

"Let's not Finny.." Cody mumbled, before huggling him some more, still feeling guilty for snapping at him in London, "Awww..you smell nice.."

"You look good in those pants," Finn remarked, "Take it those are for Josh not for Eden?"

"Shut up.." mumbled Cody, "So where did you go last night?"

"Had to go to a bar and watch the show there. Like a fan."

"Alright for you, all that beer and whiskey. Hehehehe. Bet you felt at home."

"Hey!" pouted Finn, "Let's get one thing clear sweets...just because I'm Irish doesn't mean I like to spend 24 hours a day ratarsed. I have one beer a week. You don't get my figure by necking beer every bloody night. It's such a tired stereotype Coddles and I thought you'd be more educated than that."

He looked pretty offended and Cody was annoyed at himself. But hey Finn was teasing him about his lovelife so he supposed they were one-all.

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

"It's Ok," Finn smiled, cuddling up, "I deserved that for winding you up about your marital arrangements..whatever makes you all happy sweets. So...Cena's birthday? Obviously I'm coming. We can keep the pondlife at the door."

"Randella invited the whole roster except Ryder," Cody said, "So that means...Mess, Fat-Ass and Rat Skank will show up. And CesarHo."

"Well we do need some party games," Finn shrugged, "Kicking the crap out of that lot seems like a good one."

"And guess what?" Cody grinned like a little kid, "I found Sheamus a new man...I made Randal invite said man.."

"Who's left for him to shag sweets? All the gays, the hot non-trashy ones anyway, are taken."

"Didn't Wade tell you?"

"We had sex and watched a film. We only got last night together...hehehe."

"Typical. Anyhoo...opinion on Shea-Dango?"

"YAASS.." beamed Finn, "I'd probably let him dance all over my arse with his cock."

"Me too to be honest," Cody said, "Omigod Omigod Omigod it means I get to spill some hot ass tea on him!"

He was bouncing on the bed like a hyped-up kid.

"What? TELL!"

Finn grabbed Cody's hands.

They were BOTH like hyped-up kids now!

Cody whispered into his ear:

"Fandango is a BDSM master. He has a Pleasuredome. Toys. Slings. Fuck machines. Electrodes. You name it. Rubber gear. Harnesses..."

"Oh lord save us.." gasped Finn, actually doing the 'In the name of the Father, The Son and the Holy Ghost' on his chest.

"I know right?" Cody beamed, "Sheamus is in for a treat..."

"I can't see big ol' Sheamus getting dominated," Finn replied.

"Fandango is straight up vers," Cody whispered, not like they were being earwigged but because he was cute like that, "Likes to be dominated as well as dominate. He dated Teddy after me."

"I wondered who DiBiase moved onto? Fancy that...the good Christian boy a piggy?"

"Ew! Finny have some respect! Teddy was a sub! Different! Fandango turned him into one. With me, Teddy was pure top...mostly...I did pop his ass cherry hehehehe...but anyhoo...yep, he is Christian Grey on acid. He used to make everyone at work spank Teddy on his glorious phat ass...and Teddy got off on it. But unfortunately, Teddy decided that it was too much sin and he decided to go do the Lord's work instead. He became born-again and left. We don't speak much...haven't done so since Christmas. He follows both my Twitters still but that's it. Not much for five years together and many childhood encounters in the biz."

"Awww, I didn't know," Finn said, "But then you found your true love so it happened for a reason. You did say you bragged to Josh about yours and Ted's sex life as a way of dropping hints to Josh what you liked."

"I know. I was a bad person," Cody sighed, "I did love Teddy. But I was denying myself the one I truly wanted. Teddy's more pansexual. I was his first guy. He enjoyed the experience with Fandango but decided it wasn't for him. Oh well. He's happy. Anyhoo...you and Wade? If say...you did get married one day...would you have it ina church or not?"

"Would love to," Finn said, "Preferably in rural County Wicklow. But it's against the Catholic faith obviously."

"Ireland is beautiful," Cody said, "And so are its people.."

"WOuldn't call Sheamus beautiful," smiled Finn, pecking his cheek, "But thank you sweets. Becky's beauty is slept on. And I have to ask. Are you truly Dusty's kid? Because you are drop-dead gorge and I have no shame in telling you that."

"OK Sheamus is sexy," Cody said, "And yes. I am a real Rhodes. I get that all the fucking time Finny. Just how things are. You don't look like your dad. And my dad is only just recovering from teaching you to drive. Hehehehe."

"We're just flawless," Finn grinned, "We should wear LayCool hoodies tonight. And my driving wasn't THAT bad! Mean!"

"If Lay still has any!" giggled Cody, "Omigod...I had this dream the other night that we tagged at a house show. We came out to Catch Your Breath but with gold lighting and did the Bellas entrance - the booty bump on the ramp and the roll-over the ropes to get in."

"That would be EPIC," Finn sighed, "Who were we against?"

"Miz and Maddox hehehehe. We creamed their fat asses and then did the loser signs when we won..by double team. I did the Cross Rhodes on Miz and you Coup De Graced his flabby stomach and got the pin, legit winding him. Oh and I had black and red mevlar and paint to match you. It was awesome."

"I might just pitch that to Triple H," grinned Finn, "That would slay everyone's lives. We are the Bosses of WWE sweets."

"Imma have to love you and leave you Finny cos I need a shower," Cody said.

"I can wait," smiled Finn, "I have Mortal Kombat to enjoy.."

He pulled his phone out as Cody went into the bathroom. A hurried set of ablutions later and the ravenette emerged back in those briefs but a lot fresher. Cody looked at what his bestie was wearing. Finn, still absorbed in the game, was naturally in his merch tee and shorts.

So Cody raided his bag.

"Oh look what I bought last night," he beamed, pulling out a Balor merch tee, "And I have those Nike shorts. AND those black sneakers."

"We can actually match," Finn grinned, switching the game off, "We are the true Bella Twins."

"Yaaass," Cody said, dressing. That's how he saw them. The male Bellas. Or LayCool.

They really did match head to toe. Cody took his rarely-used pomade (well whatever Josh used on HIS hair was obviously the best in Cody's view!) and used it to muss up what little hair he had to look even more like Finn. Why not work it and annoy everyone?

"Stuart's gonna cringe," giggled Finn.

"SELFIE!" Cody pulled him to the mirror.

He took a photo of them both, touching forefingers like Stardust would do to fans.

"Do my pose," Finn urged, snatching Cody's phone.

"Which one?" Cody teased, "The one that says 'I need dick in me right now' or the one that says 'I need to drop one huge deuce'?"

"HEY!" Finn pouted.

"You're the one who pops his booty on the turnbuckles, not me. And you don't wear a thong."

"So? I like to breathe when wrestling."

"I'm so glad we made up," Cody sighed, "Bestie."

"Bestie," Finn whispered, hugging him once more before linking their hands together tight.

Cody pecked their joined hands.

Finn did the same.

The door opened and Eden walked in, sporting workout gear.

"Oh...morning," she said, looking a touch put out at this uninvited guest.

"Hi Eden," Finn smiled.

"What have you done to my husband?" she laughed, taking in Cody's appearance and attire.

"Inducted him into the Balor Club?" Finn grinned, "You can join if you like?"

"I'm cool, thanks.." she shook her head, "But you now have to become Stardust Vee Two Point Zero in return."

"YAAASS BRANDI," Cody squealed, "You'd SO pull off mevlar Finny! We're gonna go get food..."

"You're out of Boo-Berry," Eden reminded him.

"Damnit...looks like it's protein pancakes again.."

"Which is lucky on my run back from the gym I passed a grocery store," Eden sighed, and she picked up her expensive Louis Vuitton bag (one of many gifts from the cute ravenette she married) to pull out a box of said cereal, which for the past five years was only available seasonally so Cody tended to buy it from wholesalers in bulk annually to keep him in it for the rest of the year! "Reduced to clear. Someone obviously loves you today."

"YAAAY!"

Cody embraced his wife rather more like a happy child hugged a mother before taking it.

Eden shook her head as her alarmingly childlike husband left with his 33 year old playmate and his box of blue sugar-laden cereal. Men! But at least life with Cody was NEVER boring.

* * *

><p>In a downtown Starbucks, three men hailing from various parts of the British isles were sat drinking lattes. Most unmanly but hey coffee was needed on a work day.<p>

Wade Barrett, Sheamus and Adrian Neville.

"Weird seeing ya without Balor," Neville remarked.

"Stuey's good at the old space thing," Sheamus smirked, "And anyway, he wasn't allowed to hang out with us unless the pretty boyfriend got to go play with Starboy."

"Sacrifices have to made," Wade grinned, "How you getting on anyway mate. I thought you and Zayn were quids in to be called up together."

"He placed a bet on it," Sheamus added.

"How much dosh did you lose?" asked Adrian.

"Fifty dollars," Wade groaned.

"Fifty bucks in me back pocket. Bought a few rounds," Sheamus grinned.

"It's been great," Adrian said, "Not the being without Rami thing, but how awesome everyone's been to me."

"I bet Zayn threw a right hissy fit when he found out you were called up," Sheamus said.

"Don't go there..." sighed Adrian, "If I don't phone him three times a day, I get the silent treatment."

"Jesus..." hissed Wade, "I want Fergal away from your bloody fella...that's where he gets this phonecall thing from!"

"Oh Stuey don't be such a misery, what's so bad about calling the guy you want to marry more than once a day?" Sheamus said, with a huge shit-eating grin as he dropped Wade right in it.

Adrian's eyes widened.

"Huh?" the Geordie said, "You and Devitt are gonna get married? Bit soon innit?"

Wade rolled his eyes. Clearly Zayn hadn't told Neville THAT tidbit.

"Not exactly," he huffed.

"Well you were on the DUblin show with us," Adrian smirked, "And you did go to Bray the day before...ahh I see it. Doing it the old fashioned way? What did you do? Take Devitt's dad for a beer and ask him if you could marry his superstar son?"

"That's exactly it..." Wade mumbled, "You even TELL Fergal though Mighty Mouse and I will break your legs."

Adrian laughed and SHeamus just smirked.

"Would I do that, Rami would lop my bollocks off with rusty barbed wire!" the smaller, younger Brit said, "He's very protective of Devitt.."

"That lad needs no protection with his sharp tongue," Sheamus sighed.

"Tell me about it, training was a laugh some days," snarked Adrian, "Can't believe he and Rhodes have teamed up...when Rami gets called up..."

"God help us all..." Wade sighed.

"We just retire to the pub," Sheamus grinned, "Simple."

"NO!" Adrian and Wade said in unison.

"Wusses," teased the Irishman.

"If I was out too late with the lads on NXT - Cass, Enzo, Tyler..so forth...I would have to sleep on the sofa and get the silent treatment in the morning!" Adrian spluttered.

"I haven't reached that stage yet," Wade smirked, "But Fergal has told me I spend too much time with Ste."

"Excuse me! He's always in Rhodes' back pocket when he's here!" Adrian replied, "Jesus...what a hypocrite."

"You two are arsepussy-whipped," Sheamus chortled, "You're supposed to be real men. Even a pipsqueak like you Neville!"

"Do you want to face Fergal's wrath if I get too bladdered after Cena's party?" Wade challenged him.

"Me? I'll be too busy hopefully sleeping with the last remaining available lad on this roster!" smirked Sheamus smugly.

"What?" Adrian raised his eyebrows.

"Fandango. Rhodes' idea," Wade sighed.

"Wondering if I've bitten off more than I can chew," admitted Sheamus.

"Too gay for your tastes?" teased Adrian.

"I'll tell you lads more after the party," Sheamus said.

Wade's phone rang. Catch Your Breath. Three guesses who that was.

"Better answer that Stuey," teased Sheamus.

"And quick," Adrian added with a curl of the lips.

Wade tapped the green icon.

"'Ello love.." he grunted.

"Hey Stuart...having a nice time?"

"Yeah thanks, just me and the other lads down Starbucks...yes we are! Not in the bloody pub yet!"

"You better not be. That Sheamus is a bad influence on you."

"And that Cody is one on you."

"Cheeky *cute giggle* We're out with the Bella Twins at some local organic spot. And Daniel too. Could always meet us there.."

"Don't want my clumsy big arse invading girl time do you?" Wade chuckled.

"Wouldn't call Bryan a girl," Finn replied, "Just wanted to see how you were...seeing as I left you in bed.."

"I'm sure I coped," Wade smirked, "We have to be at the arena for 6."

"Hopefully this time no jobsworth security guard. Can't believe it...first the taping and then yesterday's house show..like someone's plotting against me."

"Don't get into conspiracy theories love... look I better go...battery.."

"Getting rid of me?" Finn sounded hurt.

"No no...just...you're out...I'm out..."

"Fine. See you later Stuart."

He sounded PISSED OFF.

"Bye...oh shit he hung up.."

Wade scowled as Sheamus AND Neville both smirked at him.

"Yeah OK, shut it," he snapped at them.

"In trouble with the missus?" teased Sheamus.

"That's Rami's influence," Adrian said, "What's your crime?"

"Not wanting to do idle chit chat down the phone," Wade sighed.

"Know that feeling," Adrian said, "Rami's JUST the same..."

"Bloody MEN," huffed Wade.

"Yeah whatever Stuey," catcalled Sheamus, "You talk about him ALL the time mate. You'd be a right miserable bastard if he dumped you."

"Course I bloody would.." Wade looked at his lock screen.

"Awwww..." teased Adrian, "Cute photo. So when you gonna get on one knee and make an honest woman out of The Prince?"

"Princess more like," Sheamus grinned.

"I am telling him you said that Ste," snarled Wade.

"Oooh I'm scared," Sheamus jeered.

"You should be," Adrian said, "I've seen Devitt's ugly side."

"As has Miz. And especially Cesaro," Wade groaned, "Ste you're gonna get that stupid mohawk torn out your bonce later when I tell Fergal what you called him."

"Like to see the little Scrappy Doo try!" Sheamus laughed. He knew that he shouldn't tempt fate like this. He'd seen that Devitt tempter flare up - London being a PRIME example. Maybe he was getting cocky because he was out with the lads and because copious amounts of beer and possibly pulling was on the agenda tonight.

"Princess Scrappy Doo," Adrian teased, "Oh Devitt's gonna be pissed off at you mate.."

He tapped a text to HIS better half.

_**To: Rami**_

_Sheamus has just gotten into deep shit. He called Balor 'princess scrappy doo' *laughter emojis*_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Rami**_

_*angry emoji* Sheamus better not take talking smack about Fergal lightly! Why is everyone so mean to him? *sad emoji* Missing you Ben *heart emojis* how's the road? xx_

Adrian tapped a response

_**To: Rami**_

_Would have been better with you tbh. Still, Sheamus & Wade have taken me in. No Paige to banter with though..haha. They should call you up soon. Keep Balor & Stardust in line ;) xx_

Buzz.

_**From: Rami**_

_I won't beat Fergal n Codes, I'll join them *wink emojis* And yes. I hate NXT without you Ben. My bed (and ass ;)) are SO empty :( Might come to Extreme Rules ;) xx_

Adrian smirked. Yes. He missed Sami at night time especially but wasn't man enough to admit that for fear of being made fun of.

* * *

><p>John and Randy had managed to find a decent enough bar and hired out their entire upper floor for the party. The owner (it was a gay bar) was a big WWE (and Randy) fan so was more than willing to let them have it at a discounted rate at the last minute. John had explained it away as showing how all-welcoming WWE were when really he just wanted all couples, gay, straight, lesbian alike, to feel comfortable.<p>

ANd because John was feeling ultra-charitable on his birthday, he'd extended his invite to as many NXT superstars and divas as possible. More the merrier. But no Zack. Oh fuck no.

He was sporting a smart button down and jeans (bought for him in town by Randy) rather than his usual ill-fitting suits. Randy was matching him. Some Total Divas filming had already been done and Nikki was trying to impress Randy by helping John set everything up. She was a bit sick of the Viper always baring his fangs whenever she was around.

"Anything else I can do?" she asked.

"Er...do a final group text so we know who's coming?" John suggested, "Let's see the confirmed guest list?"

Nikki opened her iPad on Facebook. Confirmed guests included:

Randy, John, Wade, Sheamus, Finn, Kane, Noble, Mercury, Rollins, Ambrose, Rhodes, Eden, Neville, Ziggler, Axel, Ryback, Daniel, Brie, Nikki, Natalya, Kidd, Naomi, Jimmy Uso, Roman, Tamina, Emma, Summer Rae, Corey Graves, Brad Maddox, Cesaro, Fandango, Kingston, Big E, Woods, and from NXT; Owens, Dillinger, Becky Lynch, Sasha, Crowe, Breeze, Itami, Charlotte. Zayn was a maybe.

Quite a guest list already.

Randy perused it. Ugh. Some he'd rather not be here but at least Ryder wasn't going to show his ugly mug.

"Randal.." John warned him, "My birthday. No drama."

"Would I do that?" Randy rubbed his chin scruff with the naughtiest grin.

"Stop trying to be Alanna, it's not cute," John teased.

Nikki was sending a mass group text to everyone on the list whose number she had. John was doing so too.

Randy meanwhile was busy getting himself a beer.

"Wait for our guests!" John barked.

"The stress this party planning has put me under.." pouted Randy.

"Go and ring your daughter," John ordered.

"But..."

"No buts Randal. My day."

Le sigh. Randy padded out, his expensive designer loafers clacking against the much-polished wooden floor to ring his beloved little girl.

Someone had to be THE first arrival. The Cenation leader was wondering whom it would be.

The door opened and in walked four people - Tyson Kidd, Natalya, Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan. Well only natural really.

Nikki was already on it and unscrewing one of the champagne bottles.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Stuey," Sheamus was saying to Wade who was hovering outside the entrance of the bar, "You promised first round mate.."<p>

"Yeah don't be boring," Adrian Neville added.

"If I don't wait outside for Fergal, my bollocks will be nailed to the wall," the Brit complained.

"He still giving ye the cold shoulder?" asked Sheamus.

Wade nodded.

"What if he's already here? You'll look a reet twat stood out here on yer tod all night," Adrian smirked.

* * *

><p>Cody and Finn were stood by the door, volunteering themselves as bouncers while guests were still arriving. Both men were dressed head-to-toe in identical outfits - black tight button-downs with the top few buttons fashionably undone to flash their toned pecs. Designer shades (the latest of course) adorned their pretty faces.<p>

"Hope this is the last of them," Finn was saying, between greeting Charlotte Flair and SOlomon Crowe, who'd shared a cab and plane to reduce their costs, "I have a hot man inside waiting for me."

"Don't let us keep you," giggled Charlotte.

"Yeah are we cramping your style?" smirked Solomon.

"We're bouncers," Finn corrected them.

"Don't bouncers have to be built more like Kevin or Bull?" Charlotte grinned.

"MEAN!" Finn pouted, "You two better be the last in. I'm getting bored Coddles."

"Not going in until we can be sure no basic messes invite themselves along," Cody said obstinately, ushering the two NXT stars through the doors.

"Orton won't allow the likes of Graves in," Finn assured him, "Damn you look fit as..."

"Not so bad yourself," Cody smiled back, having learned British expression from years of friendship with Layla and Paige. What? Besties were allowed to compliment each other!

"I would have shown up in just knickers but not sure Cena would appreciate that," Finn grinned.

"Wade would," Cody grinned, "I've seen the latest NXT stills gurl. Booty meat all hanging out."

Finn sucked his thumb naughtily, the cutest grin of mischeif lifting his lips.

"I'm behaving myself, as far as I am concerned CesarHo doesn't exist," he said.

"He's porking the dirtiest holes in WWE. He's dirt. AnyHOO, we have Operation Get Sheamus Fandangoing to work on."

"YAASS," Finn said, "Hey...isn't that?"

Exiting a cab down the road was a tall figure in a flat cap, a khaki merch tee, slacks and shiny brogues on his feet.

"Omigod..." Cody said, "SAMIIIIII!"

He waved.

The man beamed and sprinted over.

"HEY!" he gushed, hugging them both, "Is Ben inside?"

"Yep. With Barrett, Sheamus and Ziggler," Cody said, "Ziggler's actually being nice. Maybe because he's free of Mess."

"Codes. Fergal. What's with the outfits?" Sami demanded, "Damnit, Saraya's slacking."

"We're matching. D'ah," Cody sassed, "Couldn't you have at least worn something other than a Sami And The Zayniacs tee?"

"I don't do fashionista," Sami grinned, "So why you out here instead of showing the rest of the company how to party?"

"We're monitoring guests," Cody explained, "Cena deserves better than trash dirtying his party."

"Open invite," Finn added, "Which means Maddox and Graves will show up."

"Yeuch. Rat Skank even shows his ugly face and it'll be embedded in the sidewalk with my boot print on his diseased ass," Sami snarled, "Well, don't be too long boys. I'm gonna go prise the shots out of Ben's hand. Damnit. Trust him to try and get in with the big Brit boys. Typical!"

He harrumphed like an exasperated mother before stomping inside.

Cody and Finn howled with laughter.

"I can't wait to see Neville's face," Cody giggled.

"We did try to warn him," Finn said, "Out our hands sweets."

"Sami should be called up already," Cody sighed, "He makes our three amigos then."

"YAS," Finn said, "Geeks who happen to be hot and fabulous."

"Please. Hot and fabulous? More like the Platypus and the Leprechaun," came a highly-irritating singsong Southern accent and the pair of them were faced with a sneering Brad Maddox and a smug-looking Corey Graves, both dressed to kill.

"Sorry what was that Ass Implants? Can't hear you over how irrelevant you are," sassed Cody, snapping his fingers in a Z-motion, "Why don't you sashay away?"

Corey and Brad just snorted cattily.

"Move it," Corey said, "Cena said open invite. And my sources tell me Reigns is inside. Away from his wife and thenceforth available."

"I don't think so Miss Thang," Cody got in his face, "Basic ass queen. Bye Felicia."

He shoved Corey backwards. The commentator stumbled but remained defiant.

"I have multiple concussions," hissed Corey, "One bruise on me and Triple H will make your careers go bye-bye."

"You heard the man," Finn spat, "Try the low rent gogo dive two streets away, more your scene."

"Nah, street corners are more their scene gurl," Cody said, "No tea, no shade. Girl boom, girl bye."

With a final Z-snap, he turned to stomp inside, blocking Corey from entry in the process.

"There;s a strict tidiness policy," sassed Finn, hauling Corey back by his shirt collar, "That means. No hot mess."

"You ain't shit Balor," Brad snarled, wrestling him off Corey, "Go back to Guinnessland or find trunks that fit."

"Call us when you get TV time fatarse," Finn deadpanned, dusting himself down, "Damn you two really are the most basic of basic bitches."

"And," Cody added, holding his nose, "Learn to douche before hitting the town. The stench of stale lube and desperation is making me barf."

He and Finn made catty fingers-down-throat gestures before sauntering into the bar, slamming the door behind them.

"Bitches," Brad cracked his knuckles.

"We won't be defeated hunty," Corey assured him, "Those two hot messes will be taken care off."

He began to text Cesaro, asking him to come let them in.

* * *

><p>"At last, let's go party," Finn said, linking his arm in Cody's and leading his bestie to the bar.<p>

"Are we breaking the beer diet?" Cody asked him.

"Only eaten salad so I have plenty of spare calories sweets," Finn grinned, as the hot shirtless bartender (so obviously queer) minced over, "Yes my good man, two Guinnesses please."

"Gurl...your shirts are on POINT," the bartender gushed, in the gayest voice known to man, "Just to make you hunties aware, cosmos are half price."

"C'mon Finny, we're in a gay bar," Cody wheedled, "When in Rome."

"Guinness will put hairs on your chest sweets," Finn replied.

"Finny...don't be boring...spirits and fruit juice, less calories than beer...which means more alcohol."

"OK," Finn sighed, "Two Cosmos please mate."

"Anything for you.." the barman was clearly smitten with this Irish hottie. The accent. The tight body. Those green eyes. That smile. HASHTAG SWOO-OOONN GURLFRIEND.

Further down the bar, John Cena, already fairly full of beer and bonhomie, spotted the two Queen Bees sashay to the bar and thumbed Wade's arm, causing the Englishman's beer to spill.

"Oi! Watch it!" complained Wade.

"Your girlfriend has arrived," John grinned, "Better go defrost him. Looks like our fabulous bartender's taken a shine to him."

"Fergal won't touch a mincing poof like that," growled Wade, all territorial, "Move it Cena."

He stomped over to where Finn and Cody were.

"Another Bud please mate," he growled gruffly, barging between them.

"Wait your turn gurl," sassed the barman.

"STUART."

"OOOFff..." Wade was smothered by an Irish cutie.

The bartender looked pissed.

Cody shot him a smirk.

"Nice try gogoboy," he sassed, Z-snapping, "My bestie is happily taken."

"Full price for those cosmos biatch," snapped the bartender, his sprayed, bleached quiff shining in the lights of the bar.

"Lads, what you getting?" Wade asked, as Finn's wandering hands did their usual, "Fergal. Behave..."

"Just showing Miss Thang behind the bar that I'm unavailable," Finn grinned, sucking on the Brit's aftershave-soaked neck, "Mmmm...Davidoff. My favourite on you darlin.."

"Yes yes OK...calm it," Wade was blushing. The big bloke. Blushing. Damnit.

"I'll get them," Cody said brightly, "You two need to catch up."

"Yes. I'm mad at you for not talking to me on the phone Stuart," Finn pouted, "And that you weren't waiting for me."

"Birthday boy was getting a round in for everyone," Wade tried his best apologetic face.

Cody paid for all the drinks.

"Spit in those honey and I'll break you," he said sweetly to the barman who had major resting bitchface, "Just remember you have the world's best pro wrestlers in your boss' establishment all night. Kisses."

He took his change and blew a sassy kiss as the barman stomped out the back.

"A'ight lads," came Sheamus' voice, "There you are Stuey. Out the doghouse yet?"

"Maybe. If he buys my next two drinks," Finn grinned, "Actually Sheamus. I hold you responsible. So you can instead."

"Hey. I hold my hands up," the bigger Irishman smirked, "Stuey, you gonna come sit in the corner? I'm on me own."

"What happened to Neville?" asked Wade.

"Zayn happened," Sheamus said, "He's been ordered onto the lemonade for the next HOUR. Jesus he's under the bloody thumb..."

"Only cos Sami doesn't drink," Cody added, "Don't want poor Adrian getting brewer's droop do we?"

"Hell to the no," Finn added, "I deal with a sexually frustrated Generico day to day. He's getting a good rodgering tonight and that's that. Just so my life at the PC can be a little easier."

"I'm gonna go tell Neville to bonk Zayn in the back room and make it quick," Sheamus said.

"Sami's not a messy queen. He doesn't do back rooms," Cody said sternly, "Anyway...satsuma balls...why aren't you chatting up Fandingledangwashisnameo?"

"Yes Sheamus? I've heard you've got your mince pies all over the dancer with the Pleasuredome," Finn chimed in, "Better get there before the sket brigade do."

"Oh bloody hell...you're kidding..." groaned Wade as he clocked Corey and Brad stood in a tight circle with Cesaro, "Who let those pricks in?"

"Cena," Cody snarled, "Open invite has its drawbacks. If they even TRY to ruin things for Sheamus and Fandango..."

"Then I'm ripping out Maddox's cheap weave and sticking a pin in his silicone arse," Finn hissed.

"What happened to just simply 'kick his head in'?" Wade said incredulously, "Why do you have to turn everything into RuPaul's Drag Race?"

"Because we are Head Bitches In Charge and basics must bow at our feet," Cody grinned, "Go big or go home Wade."

Nikki Bella glided over at that point with two champagne glasses and a bottle of Dom. It was her responsibility to ensure that everyone had one upon arrival. And before she and Natalya finished it all off!

"Heyy girls," she smiled, "What kept you? The party was starting to drag."

"Keeping riff-raff out but unfortunately CesarHo got them in," Cody snarled, "I'm ignoring him out of respect for Randalyn's dick-on-a-stick."

Nikki squealed with laughter as she poured them glasses of fizz, a little wobbly.

"I better get John to come say hi," she giggled, "If Randy will allow it."

"Tell Randalyn to get that stick out his flat ass," Cody sassed, "Where's Brandi? You better not be letting HER glass run dry Nicole."

He wagged his finger at her.

"Your lovely wife is on the one way railroad to Brie Mode," Nikki assured him, indicating a table of divas to her left which consisted of Natalya, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Summer Rae, Renee Young, Brie Bella and Eden. With a few champagne bottles between them.

"Good. I want her to let her hair down," Cody said.

Two tanned arms wrapped around his middle at that point. He jumped.

"Heyyy..." came a Hammersmith-mixed-with-Florida accent and Cody turned to see a merry Layla.

"LAY..." He hugged her tight.

"Was worried you weren't going to come, but Eden said you had business to attend to," she said, "I put in a request later."

"Oooh what for?" Cody asked.

"Well, it's been how many years, thought we'd recreate the most legendary moment in history?" giggled Layla.

"Lay you didn't..."

"I hope your Vogueing isn't too rusty," the English girl smiled, "Shame Paige had to miss it. Hi Finn..."

Finn looked guilty and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry...for London," he mumbled.

"It's cool, I've been filled in. Let me kiss you on both cheeks," Layla said and she did so, "Now. Important question boyo. Do you know how to Vogue?"

"Do I look like an underground gay clubber from the Nineties?" Finn asked.

"In that shirt and shades you'd pass," teased Layla, "Just copy us later. Anyway I better powder my nose."

She walked away, phone in hand.

"No shade Finny," Cody scolded him.

"Wasn't...was just playing," Finn smiled, "Where's Stuart gone?"

"Sheamus must have taken him," Cody said, "C'mon Finny drink up. Where's your party spirit gurl? Loosen Wade's leash for one night? Hey...where's Dean? I can't see him or Seth."

"I can't see Generico either. Or Adrian. Never mind sweets, let's go join Total Divas to up the pretty stakes."

He grabbed Cody by the arm to yank him towards the Divas table.

* * *

><p>In the darkened back room, grateful, loud, gasping moans filled the air along with the sound of slapping skin.<p>

Adrian Neville was laying on the lino floor, his small-but-incredibly-ripped body cushioned by his clothing, whilst downy, ivory legs clamped around his middle.

"Ohh BEN.." moaned Sami Zayn in total gratitude, "Don't stop..."

He was clad in his Sami And The Zayniacs shirt and a sexy red and black jockstrap, his perfect round ass bouncing off of Adrian's Herculean thighs. Yes. He'd dragged his beau into a backroom for some rough sex. Sami was sick of Cody and Finn ripping him for being frigid. Despite all his talk of his and Neville's sex life. He wanted to show that he could be a partygay too. And riding his British hunk on the floor of a gay club partially clothed was just the thing to do. Adrian was hitting his prostate just right and his orgasm was getting close.

Adrian had never seen Sami look so fucking HOT. Why had the redhead waited till NOW to buy a jockstrap? His arse was BANGING in it. And the front was mesh.

"Take...your...fucking shirt off.." he snarled, gripping Sami's thighs as he thrust up some more.

Sami snapped his slim hips expertly and sultrily, in the meagre lighting of this sleazy room, began to peel off his tee, whimpering in Arabic.

"What..." groaned Adrian, "Did...oohhh fuck...did you say...?"

"I say it in English and *WHIMPER* I'd be excommunicated..." whined Sami, leaning down for some sexy urgent kisses.

"Fuck yeah.." Adrian growled. It had been a year or so now. He was so comfortable with this dating a man stuff. He and Sami had even started watching gay porn together...or rather he'd been on the road. Ginger porn. Anything featuring men who looked like Sami..

Sami pulled himself off and bent over, arching like a pro.

"Nail me like I'm some grindr slut you picked up in this place Ben," he whined, writhing in a wanton manner, holding his jock-framed pale cheeks apart, "Pull my hair. Make me submit you stud..."

"Fuck Rami get called up soon because I miss you..." snarled Adrian, re-entering the tight ass and yanking the short red hair, starting to pound the slim taller redhead like a slut. Sami just moaning as loud as possible.

They weren't the only couple who'd snuk in for some urgent fun...

Sami paused as he heard whimpers and the sound of an ass being spanked.

"Ben!" he hissed.

"What?" grunted Adrian.

"We're not alone," Sami moaned, fucking himself on Adrian...wow. He was on heat tonight, "Harder. Faster. We're blatantly hotter."

"Anything you say..." moaned Adrian, his long hair once tied in a neat bun now in a wavy disarray around his pointed face as he began to really pound Sami,m the redhead emitting curses and whines, almost screams.

Sami wanted relief...his cock was straining against the mesh of the small pouch only just containing him...or even better just blow off in this damn jock...but he could never cum unaided when being taken from behind.

"Oh fuck...I'm gonna..." Adrian groaned, the thought that they were competiive-fucking urging his climax close.

"Do it Ben, cum in my fucking ASS..." Sami cried as loud as he can...

Two male cries sounded as the unseen other couple both clearly shot their wads.

Wait Sami knew those voices...

Adrian yanked Sami back and held him tight as he bellowed 'FUCK' and exploded in the redhead's tight ass.

"Ohh Ben...thank you.." moaned Sami, leaning back to steal some kisses from his beloved.

"Sorry baby you weren't done..." panted Adrian.

"Then get on your knees Geordie," snarled Sami, pulling his jock down, his hard cock springing free, "And suck me off."

WOOF.

Adrian LOVED dominant!Sami. As long as he remained a dominant bottom that is. He sunk to his knees, taking in the redhead's sultry musky scent as he began to suck Sami off. The redhead started to urgently fuck the Brit's face until he whimpered garbled Arabic and Adrian felt a powerful shot of warmth strike the back of his throat. And several more followed. Wow Sami was frustrated.

"Ohhh Ben..." gasped Sami, coaxing his shorter partner up for some naughty kisses, "I love you."

"Love you too.." whispered Adrian, shaking his hair fully loose, "Not romantic..."

"Anywhere with you is romantic...my beloved," Sami moaned, running his fingers through Adrian's dark brown wavy locks.

The boys (well Adrian) began to clumsily dress in the dim light of the room. Sami just pulled up his jock. He felt SO sexy. He wanted to show off.

"Whoi's there?" came an Ohio accent.

"AMBROSE?" Sami cried.

"ZAYN?!" That was Rollins.

Adrian was mortified.

"How long you guys been in here?" he spluttered.

"As long as you have," Dean appeared, just in a tiny set of red and white Aussiebums barely hanging off his cut hips and his hair a tousled cloud of mousy brown atop his flushed face, "Wow...that was hot...competitive fucking.."

Seth also appeared, badly re-dressed, his glasses askew and his blond-kissed raven hair almost an afro.

Adrian didn't know whether this was hot or simply plain weird.

Sami was just leaning against the wall, modelling his jockstrap.

"Well if isn't the stud that gravity forgot," Seth smirked, his ego inflated by what had happened, "Sounded like Zayn was enjoying himself."

"I was," Sami grinned, folding his arms, "Nice briefs man.."

"That jock is HOT," Dean replied, "Where did you buy it?"

"Orlando," Sami said, "Well *coy giggle* Ben bought it for me...didn't you sweetie?"

"Might've," grunted Adrian.

"Awww," Dean said, "See Colby, it's good to buy your man underwear.."

"I'm this close to cutting your credit card up!" Seth said, "I'm dating a shopaholic."

"I think this is a defining moment in our friendships," Sami declared, "Tumblr would kill to be us. We heard Ambrollins sex."

"And we heard Samdrian sex," Dean grinned, "Aww man. Coddles will be as sick as a pig."

"We shouldn't tell him," Sami giggled coyly, "Keep it between us. I could use a drink.."

"RAMI...clothes..." spluttered Adrian, going scarlet. He fumbled for Sami's tee, slacks, shoes and cap.

"Why? All eyes on this body Ben. Am I being bad? You may have to spank me."

Sami was grinning from ear to ear. He'd never felt so sexy in his life. He really got off on the fact that he and Adrian were screwing alongside Dean and Seth. An unrealised foursome and zero cheating.

"I think it's our cue to leave Jonny.." Seth gave Dean a push, "Clothes?"

"I might take a leaf out of old Sami's book," Dean smirked, "Give them all something to look at."

"Jonathan Good put your god-damn clothes oN!" spluttered the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Oh SETH. Dean LOVED it when he was bossy!

"Anything you say sir," he simpered, padding towards where they'd been getting it on. He returned clumsily dressed five minutes later.

"Excuse me guys but I have to go make myself decent," he said, "Catch ya later Zayn."

He walked out, followed by Seth.

"Bloody hellfire..." breathed Adrian.

"What?" Sami giggled, "That was the hottest thing we've ever done. Man. Take a photo of me."

"No light.."

"Flash, Ben. Or I go to the bar in my jock and you are spanking me in front of EVERYONE. Six of the best."

Adrian fumbled for his phone, still in his designer jeans. He pulled it out and aimed at Sami who posed like any decent Andrew Christian model, sticking that peachy booty out.

The flash went off.

Damn. Adrian had to admit. Lock screen. Spank bank. Sami better be called up SOON.

The cute mischeivous redhead began to dress, deliberately buttoning his slacks low. So waistband and some ass was visible if his tee rode up. He placed his flatcap back on and took Adrian's hand, leading him out into the bar.

Catcalls and jeers assaulted their ears as John Cena, Wade Barrett and Sheamus led the 'manly men'.

"Get it in Neville!" Wade yelled, "You're the MAN."

"Beers are waiting!" John grinned, ushering them over, "Wow. Us old men need to brush our game up."

"Yes. You do birthday boy," came Randy's bassy rumble, the tanned man nibbling John's earlobe.

"Not now Randal, wait till later," John snickered.

"I'm not sure I can," Randy purred, licking beneath the hulk's ear.

"Oh jesus...someone give Randella LaKeitha Whoreton some water!" groaned Wade.

"Go find your oversexed boyfriend Bad News," clapped back Randy, giving him the finger.

"Oi mate," barked Wade at the barman, "Pint of water."

The barman just gave him a resting bitchface (it was the same guy who tried hitting on Finn earlier) and poured some, slamming it on the bar. Damnit. Why were all the hotties taken?!

"Drink that Randal," John teased, "Bad hosting to leave early."

"You better be up to performing birthday boy," Randy sighed, taking the glass and gulping from it.

"Oh I'm sure I can Randal. Hey! Fandango! Whatcha doin' drinkin' alone there? Come join us!" John boomed jovially.

The dancer, who'd been jealously scrolling his phone amidst all the sickening happy couples, stomped over.

"Ste, now's your chance," Wade hissed to Sheamus.

"Oh yes," Adrian added, feeling just a bit more smug now it had sunk in he'd scored ten out of ten main points, "Fandango mate, what you drinking?"

"Quit it," Sheamus mumbled, hating their meddling.

"Another Bud for my twinkletoed mate here," Wade said to the barman who rolled his eyes.

Finn had been approaching to see his man and spotted the sass from the muscle mary behind the bar. Oh no. Not on HIS watch.

"You only work in a backstreet bar so you can drop the attitude," he sassed loudly.

The barman looked like he'd happily glass him. He was practically foaming at the mouth by this point.

"Fergal..." Sami wandered to his naughty bestie, "No!"

"So there you are!" Finn boomed, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Popped out the back with Ben," Sami grinned.

"RAMI SEBEI! YOU TROLLOP!" Finn was howling with mirth, "Omigod, Codes will have kittens! He thought you';d taken Pac for a dressing down."

"I did. I dressed him down then sat on his dick," Sami clapped back, "See Fergal. I can get it just as good as you two pretty twinks."

"You are a legend.." Finn hugged his other bestie, "Come sit with us. And tell ALL."

"Where you sitting?" asked the cute redhead.

"Over there at Table Total Divas," Finn said, "Get the pretty girl behind the bar to serve us though. Miss Thang there's salty cos she tried chatting me up and Stuart came to claim me."

"Fergal, am I gonna have to apologise for you again?" Sami playfully scolded.

"Nope. Circuit queens do me head in," Finn said, hauling Sami to the far end of the bar where a very alternative-looking girl was serving.

* * *

><p>"Jesus me bloody eardrums," Wade was sighing, "Why did I let Rhodes fill Fergal up on cocktails...why..."<p>

"Because you lurrve him," teased John, "C'mon Sheamus, help a man out and get Fandango a beer?"

"I hate you," grumbled Sheamus, "Wotcha Fandango. What ya having?"

"Already bought them," Adrian smirked, "I think we'll leave you lads to catch up."

"What on?" Fandango grunted.

"Don't ask," Sheamus sighed, taking the two beers from the now-surly barman as Adrian handed some dollar bills over.

"Right," Wade growled loudly, "Lads, let's go find a good seat."

John and Randy got the hint and stood up, as did Adrian, and before Sheamus and Fandango knew it, they were alone at the bar.

"I'm gonna go smoke," the dancer said, "Too loud in here."

"Good idea," Sheamus said, necking his beer for some more Dutch courage, "I'll join ye."

"Thanks man," Fandango replied.

They filed through their partying co-workers out into the smoking area.

Outside was Cody.

Sheamus shut his eyes. Oh BLOODY HELL. Was someone determined to make his life HELL tonight?

"Oh...hi boys," the cute ravenette grinned, "Don't mind me."

"Sup man," Fandango said.

"Oh never mind me," Cody beamed, "Sheamus. When did you start smoking?"

"Nothing, just wanted some air. I think Balor and Zayn are looking for you," the Irishman said.

"Sami...so he hasn't died then?" Cody stubbed his cigarette out. He'd been texting Josh all night. in between being generally fabu with Finn. John had invited the TNA commentator but Josh just couldn't get the night off at such short notice. So he'd been working overtime via text to appease a very-disappointed Cody.

"Far from it," Sheamus snorted, "I think you'll be proud of him."

"Oh? Ohh...you boys want some time to talk hehehehehe...remember what I told you Sheamus...oh? Who said that? BYEE!"

He skipped happily inside to cause more havoc.

Fandango rolled his eyes.

"That guy is like a fifth grader trapped in a pro-wrestler's body," he sighed.

"You did date his ex," Sheamus went for broke.

"Yeah...and then as per usual," Fandango spat, "I got chucked aside for something better."

"You not had much luck with fellas have ya?" Sheamus said, perching on the bench Cody had occupied. The dancer sat opposite him and drew out a menthol cigarette, sparking up. He offered the pack to Sheamus.

The Irishman didn't normally but why the hell not. He'd dabbled in harder stuff back home.

He sparked it too.

Minty.

"Could say that," Fandango grunted, "First guy I hooked up with when I got signed, was Rhode's current squeeze. He used me. Little whore. I don't care how happy Rhodes is, Mathews is a nasty whore. He's had more pricks than a game of Kerplunk."

"What happened?" asked Sheamus.

"Josh and I had a fantastic night, I mean it, we had awesome sex. And then when I tried to ask him on a date, he told me that he was already seeing someone else and that it was just a fuck. I thought we had a connection."

"Ouch," Sheamus winced, "And then you messed with A-Ry for a bit..."

"Yuck. Another skank. Should have known what he was by that awful tattoo on his back," Fandango snarled, "He strung me along for ages. Then Mathews tried to hook me up with fucking Gabriel. Oh now that was fun."

"Was that back in 2012? When Gabriel briefly convinced everyone he'd changed?"

"Yup. He got too demanding. And then started fucking your buddy Barrett."

"Yep. Stuey told me all about the pain that caused him. Good riddance. He was a poisonous little shit. Good wrestler though. You're a good looking lad mate. Should have aimed higher."

"Who else was there? Miz?"

Sheamus snorted.

"Yeah I see what you mean," he said, "So DiBiase...from what I heard..."

"Ah.." Fandango smiled a little. No. Don't reveal his secret yet, "Ted was amazing. Total package. Sweet guy, hot body, ass you could get lost in...damn he had the best ass..."

"Still miss him?" Sheamus said, sharper than he intended.

Fandango smiled just a bit more.

Was this hot brute trying to chat him up after all? Wasn't just Barrett and Neville doing their stupid 'lads' routine? He was BEYOND frustrated. He'd exhausted every toy he owned now. He was ready for some action. Voluntary celibacy could only be tolerable to a point.

"Miss the sex, but plenty of fish in the sea," he said, swigging his beer, his enchanting eyes now fixed on Sheamus, "How about you man?"

"What about me? The biggest laughing stock in WWE," Sheamus snorted, "Let me see, Bryan Danielson. Two years of being shared with a sweet hippy girl because he couldn't decide whether he was Arthur or Martha."

"Sucks to be you man," Fandango breathed, "Bryan though? Great guy but come on..."

"We just had a connection mate, I dunno," Sheamus shrugged, "He just used me. We're good now but yeah. I couldn't hurt Brie. And he had to decide for himself. Plus he was always on my back. I got thrown in the bleedin' doghouse for shaving my beard! Little gobshite."

"Must have hurt man, seeing them get married," Fandango said.

"A little. But...Stuey and I were together at that point," Sheamus said, "We had a pretty good thing going. Suppose it was mates with benefits really. And then...*he let out a humourless laugh*...an oh-so-charming Swiss steamed in."

"Cesaro's HOT man," Fandango said...he almost let slip that he'd like that powerful continental stud to dominate him..

"Oh he is, I won't deny it," Sheamus admitted, "But ugly as sin on the inside. He used me for sex. Tried to change me."

"Oh no man," Fandango grunted, "You don't change for anyone buddy."

"Damn right," Sheamus agreed, "Another beer?"

"It's a lovely evening, I'm cool staying hanging out here for a bit," Fandango said, shooting his devilish smile at the Irishman. He was sensing a green light. He'd always found Sheamus sexy. He had a raw masculinity matched by few. The dancer had only every had dom fantasies about a certain type of man. Barrett. Cesaro. Sheamus. Big men. Manly men. Men with body hair. Man sweat. WOOF. Any other man...he loved to beat into submission and have eating out his hand. DiBiase was the best pup he'd had. And that ASS...but now, the dancer was craving something more. He wanted to be fucked like a chick. Dominated. Have his legs held open and his ass destroyed. This gimmick certainly played with his sub and fem urges a lot. And it had gotten too much during this dry spell.

"Wait here mate, I'll get us one."

Sheamus disappeared inside.

* * *

><p>At the Total Divas table, the chatter was loud and raucous. Cocktails and champagne aplenty.<p>

Summer Rae had caught up with Seth to talk Chicago Bears. Well she had. Currently she was in the ladies room having an EXTREMELY Xrated phone conversation with The Diva Of Tomorrow.

Natalya was a little merry and cosying up to her hubby at the bar (Cesaro was watching GREEN with furious envy. Little bitch. His man. Not hers).

The table was consisting of Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Layla, Renee Young, Eden Stiles, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch. Sami, Finn and Cody made up the boys.

"Whose round is it?" Brie declared loudly, "Feeling more like a ROCKSTAARR!"

She wobbled to her feet and stumbled.

"Brianna..." Nikki admonished her sister, "Wait till Bryan goes.."

"C'mon Nicole..." Brie wheedled, "Nattie's in Brie Mode already, hands ALL over TJ!"

Cody's eyes travelled in the direction Brie's finger pointed. He spotted Cesaro looking SO blatantly jealous and gave the biggest, bitchiest stank-face that would make even YouTuber Brendan Jordan jealous.

"Wind changes your face will get stuck like that!" giggled Eden.

"What's up sweets?" asked Finn.

"CesarHo. I try but I can't ignore him," Cody hissed, "Imma go there and throw his hairy ass out on the street."

"What's he done now?" asked Eden.

"Getting pressed over Nattie and Tyson," Cody spat.

"No...we're done with that mess," Finn climbed onto Cody's lap and deadweighted himself so Cody couldn't move, "Not in front of the wife sweets."

"Oh my lord," Sasha fanned herself, "Eden sorry but your husband and Finny make the CUTEST couple..."

"HEY!" Eden cried, "Watch yourself girl!"

"Why don't you team up?" Renee added.

"Because booking are mean," Cody pouted.

"Am I the only who finds you two extremely hot?" Becky teased, manfully swigging her pint of Guinness.

"I shipped it way before you Bex," Sasha chimed in.

"Fergal get off him," Sami ordered, "You're making Eden uncomfortable."

"Me? I'm used to it," the backstage announcer and Cody's wife said casually, "Just surprised he's not out the back with Wade making him scream YAAAAASSS constantly."

Squeals of laughter from everyone present.

"BRANDI!" Cody looked shocked.

"What?" his wife shrugged, "I pick it up from you after all."

"But...I'm the one who's job it is to make fun of people.." pouted Cody.

"Oh wow, Barrett and Devitt, such a hot couple," Renee sighed, "Abs on abs...I'm gonna confess girls...I watch gay porn."

"Do you NEED to with all the hot guys hooking up around us?" Nikki chimed in.

"Try being married to someone who hooked up with a guy behind your back," Brie muttered, necking her champagne glass in one gulp.

"Ok Brianna it's time to pace it," Nikki said.

Cody shifted guiltily. He felt so bad about the whole Daniel/Sheamus mess.

"Anyway," piped up Layla, "Ladies, are you all aware of the party piece I have planned?"

"Oh?"

Curious looks.

"YAS," Nikki fist-pumped, "Are we getting another Vogue flash mob?"

"We are indeed," Layla said proudly.

"Fergal Vogueing? Now THIS I have to see," Becky teased.

"Scared that I'm a better dancer than you Bex?" Finn sassed, Z-snapping her.

"Ooooh getting feisty already are we?" Becky hit back, "Money, mouth, oh former coach of mine."

"Twenty dollars says I'm better at Vogueing than you, Quinn!" Finn pouted.

"Done," Becky offered her hand.

Finn shook it.

"Gauntlet's been thrown," Renee remarked, "This HAS to be filmed.."

"Yo RaeNae," Cody said, "Can you fetch your beardee for me? I haven't seen him ALL night. He's avoiding me."

"I'll get him!" piped up Sami, "Omigod...Codes..."

"Oh YEAH.." Finn beamed, "We have TEA sweets.."

"What?" Cody said.

"Excuse me a minute," Sami got to his feet, oh-so-casually lifting his tee and giving all the girls a flash of his jock-framed ass above his low-slung slacks.

"Oh my eyes," teased Becky.

"SAMI...is that a jock?!" Cody said.

"It might be?" Sami grinned.

"Hang on...you weren't making Adrian drink lemonade you were FUCKING!" squealed Cody, "Messy queen!"

"Jealous are we?" teased Sami.

"Wait...Finny...you KNEW?" squeaked Cody.

"Yup...and there's more...but we'll let Dean finish the tale," Finn beamed, "Off ya pop Generico."

Sami sashayed away to grab the Lunatic Fringe.

"Renee, how do you deal with all this," Eden sighed.

"Oh come on, Dean and Seth? No gay porn around is hotter?" the blonde grinned.

"I dunno," Nikki said, "I think Finn and Wade make a hot couple."

"Hottest gay couple in the company?" Becky piped up, "You only get one go. And girls only."

"Does it include me?" Brie sideyed her a little.

"Yes," Nikki said, "I've already been as has NayNay."

"Fine," Brie said, "I'm gonna go with Summer and Paige."

"Interesting," Becky said.

"The opposites attract thing, plus Paige is a bad girl," Brie said, "I dunno...Nicole I'd have thought you said John and Randy."

"Oh yes...how could I forget...damn...Randy is too high maintenance," Nikki said.

"No arse," Layla added, "I'm biased...Eden cover your ears a moment love...Coddles and Josh. Just because."

"No surprises there," Nikki smirked, "Eden...want to play?"

"I'm cool," Eden shrugged, "Seconded Layla."

"Well if she said anyone but her husband I'd worry.." Becky grinned, "Sasha?"

"Codes and Finny..." Sasha grinned.

"That's disgusting," Becky said playfully.

"There is nothing DISCOZZTIN about those bodies colliding in passion," Sasha sighed, "Seriously, ladies, get them to make out. Just this once."

"NO!" Eden snapped.

"I'll make out with you?" Nikki offered.

"BRANDI!" Cody was scandalised.

Finn just grinned.

"How about it sweets?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"FINNY. No."

"Chicken honey?" added Eden, draining her champagne glass.

"Now that's a gauntlet," Renee added, "Kiss."

"Kiss," Becky added.

"Kiss," Sasha was grinning from ear to ear.

"Kiss," Nikki smirked.

"I won't tell Josh," Layla said, her phone on video already, eyes glinting.

"Fine. You can buy me a drink and you can BANKS on it," Cody complained, looking over to Finn.

Finn leaned in and the boys began to kiss.

Squeals and claps sounded from ALL the divas, Layla filming it on her phone.

Finn's tongue flew into Cody's mouth and they wrestled for dominance. Both men were enjoying it. But nowhere near as much as kissing Wade and Josh.

Cody wrestled Finn away.

Wow.

Well. A semi but he had just kissed a man.

But it was weird. Not like Atlanta Gay Pride 2012 when he and Josh first made out and he'd been turned on as fuck. It was like kissing Dustin. Eww.

Finn was definitely sure he didn't fancy Cody now. He could taste cigarettes for a start. But Cody WAS a great kisser.

"I am a hot mess right now," Sasha clutched her chest, "Thank you...what y'all drinking?"

"Cosmopolitans," Cody said on cue, wiping his mouth.

"That was HOT," Nikki sighed.

"So hot," Brie put in.

"Seriously, you two should date," Renee added.

"I thought it was disgusting," Becky smirked.

"Good cos so did I," Cody said, "Love you Finny."

He pecked Finn's cheek. That he didn't mind and felt warm when he did so because it was platonic. His feelings for Finn were most definitely strong but platonic. Finn - ditto. He pecked Cody back.

"But you just..." Renee sighed.

"Platonic kisses sweets," Finn said, "I love Codes. But as a brother."

"You're just like two girls," Nikki cooed, "You're the cutest."

"Excuse me Nicole," Cody said, "Want us to unzip?"

"CODY!" Eden admonished him.

"Sowwy.." Cody sank back into his chair, suitably chastised.

"I dunno if I'm trashed," came Dean's gravelly tones, "But did I just see Balor and Codes make out?"

"Fergal, how could you?" Sami looked pissed.

"They made us!" Cody pouted, "Blame Sasha."

"I hold my hands up in shame," grinned the NXT Women's Champion.

"Not enjoyable," Finn said.

"We hated every second," Cody assured Sami.

"Oh really?" came the irritating voice of Corey Graves who'd witnessed (and filmed) the whole thing, "I could smell your collective thirst a mile off."

"All of a sudden there's a bad smell here folks," Cody had the stank-face back.

"Oh. It's just Graves," Finn deadpanned.

Sami was rigid with rage.

"YOU.." he snarled, "Who the fuck invited your slutty ass to the party?"

"Aww diddums," Corey sneered, "Least I didn't show up in my day clothes. Mess."

"MESS?" shrieked Sami, "Says the bottom-feeding whore who is sharing Cesaro's dick on a rotational basis with Miz and at the same time trying and failing to get into Reigns' pants?"

The girls were filtering away, either to the bathroom or to the bar, sensing a catfight. Becky was the only one remaining.

"Roman and I are getting on extremely well thanks for asking," smirked Corey, "Maybe because I'm buying his drinks. And yet your supposed man doesn't know you exist, too busy trying to impress Barrett. Now I know why...Barrett's cum dumpster wants to fuck Rhodes."

"Stay pressed because I wouldn't touch you with somebody else's sweets," Finn deadpanned, "How must it feel, knowing your childhood dream came to an end and now you're stuck at the desk, being the company spunk bucket whilst the rest of us follow our wrestling dreams?"

"I think it's time to take out the trash," Sami cracked his knuckles, "You got five seconds Rat Skank."

"Or what, ginger?" sneered Corey, folding his arms, "One move Zayn and the photos Neville took of you in your jockstrap will go viral...and as for Balor and Lispy, I have a video of your dirty slobbery mess of a so-called makeout. TMZ would love to see all this wouldn't they?"

"Just because my boyfriend's room-mate taught you how to hack an iCloud doesn't scare us," Cody said, unintimidated, "How about you sashay away. Girl boom..."

"Girl bye," Finn added so they finished it in unison.

Finn and Cody were now approaching the finishing one another's sentences stage.

Becky snorted. Cute as hell.

"Have you really got nothing better to do?" she sighed.

"Hov yur reelee got nuttin betta toodoo?" mocked Corey in an offensive imitation of the red-haired girl's accent.

Becky snorted. How childish. She wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

Finn sprang. He was FUMING. How dare that prick take a shot at his long-time friend and student?

"Say that again.." he snarled, choking Corey, eyes glittering, "Go on you little cunt..."

"Take your leprechaun hands off me Devitt," Corey hissed, unrepentant as ever, "Or I'll tell Hunter."

"Fergal..." Sami hissed, wrestling Finn off the smug announcer before getting into Corey's face, "As for you. I suggest you take your syphilitic ass out of this bar this minute otherwise none of your body parts will be found."

"You're about as threatening as Eva Marie," Corey snorted, "Oh BRADLEY? A little HEE-LLPP?"

Brad Maddox swaggered over.

"Problem Cor?" he sneered.

"Yes, the loser convention thinking they're tough," Corey said, "Zayn called me syphilitic?"

"How rude," Brad sneered, "Not very nice Zayn."

"Oh look, Team Irrelevant thinking they're the shit, NEWS-FLASH!" Cody sassed, "_**You're**_ one more concussion away from being a vegetable, and _**you**_ inject silicone into your ass to try and get over and fail. BA-SIC!"

He imitated Brad's annoying singsong way of speaking to perfection.

Corey got in Cody's face, snarling.

"You EVER bring up my injuries again Rhodes, and I mean it, I can get your daddy, your painted loser brother and your ugly lisping basic fish self all fired and erased from WWE history," he spat.

Cody just held his nose.

"Do you mind not breathing stale jizz fumes in my face, there are such things as mints," he hissed.

"And my ass is NATURAL," snarled Brad.

The pair of them were right in Cody's personal space. Blood on their minds.

"What shall we do with him Bradley?" Corey sneered.

"I dunno. We could smash his face against the wall but it might improve his looks," Brad said.

"Haven't you two skanks got someplace else to be?" Dean added, speaking up at last.

Brad just fixed him with a catty withering look.

"Slip into something more comfortable Loony Bin. Like a coma?" he deadpanned, before turning back to enemy number one, Cody, "Your little friends aren't gonna save you now."

"Sorry are we in a B-movie?" Cody sassed, "You always were horrible at acting."

"You alwayth were howwible at acting," Brad cruelly mimicked him, "Corey. You know who to phone?"

"Already on it," Corey said dialling, "Oh HEY PUNK! How's it going? Is AJ there? Awesome can we speak to her? Oh HEY AJ. Missing us? Why don't you tell me how we got little bitch Mathews fired?"

Sami struck. He snatched Corey's phone from him.

"Sorry little girl, maybe another time," he spat into the phone before hanging up.

"Give me that back," Corey snarled.

"Hmm, let's see who you've been sexting to keep your job," Sami went on.

"Ooh lemme see," Finn said, joining him to readover his shoulder, "Wow...that's quite a list of texts...people from ALL over the company...office, NXT, booking staff...ew.."

Brad turned and grabbed it from Sami.

"Run along back to NXT you pair of wannabes," he said, Z-snapping at them, "Wouldn't want to re-injure your shoulder so soon would we Zayn? Huh? Huh?" He began to thump Sami's repaired shoulder, the redhead crying out in pain.

"Go on Bradley, get your foot in!" Corey hissed in relish.

"HUH! HUH!" screamed Brad, continuing his assault on Sami's tender shoulder, "Cry like the baby you ARE Zayn!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" roared Sami and he sprinted through the bar. Instantly Adrian leapt to his feet from his table at the sound of the angry redhead. He followed Sami out onto the street.

"Oh Bradley you got him good," Corey congratulated him, "Mmmm, isn't Barrett looking fine tonight...yeah...look at this dick pic he sent me.."

He showed Brad. He'd also hacked Wade and Finn's iClouds and stolen some of the nudes Wade had sent Finn. To make it look like Wade had been sending them to him.

"Awwww is he two timing Prince Charming Devitt already?" Brad sneered, "Wow...oh man what a dick. I know how much you loved riding it hunty.."

All the colour drained from Finn's face.

Cody was INCENSED.

Becky was revolted. Grown men acting like petty schoolgirls. It was sickening to watch. And awful to see the man who'd trained her to wrestle crumble under their vicious bullying...all his bravado evaporating suddenly. The cocktails seemed to have weakened Finn's sharp tongue and resolve considerable.

"I so did, he was banking on darling Devitt hanging out with the lisping platypus all night so he's been tempting me, what a bad man," Corey smirked, "I might take him in the back room."

"YOU..." Finn couldn't muster up the fight..it was so unlike him. Maybe it was the booze clouding his common sense but he was legitimately believing Corey's cruel trickery.

"Finny.." Cody hissed, "Don't...listen..."

Wade came into view at that point. He headed towards the mens room, which unfortunately for Finn, was RIGHT by the backroom.

And Wade pushed open the backroom door.

WHat Finn didn't know was that Wade, full of beer, had thought he'd gone into the Gents.

"Perfect," Corey smirked, looking SO pleased with himself, "Love ya Bradley. I've got a hot hunk to get busy with."

He waved mocking at the blanching Finn.

And before anyone could stop him, off he dashed into the back room. Target sighted, locked-on and waiting. YES. In your fucking face Balor.

"Did...what...Stuart..." spluttered Finn, eyes leaking in betrayal. He was shaking.

"Looks like it..." Becky began, "I'm so sorry Ferg..."

Sobs sounded as she went to hug him.

"Finny..." Cody pleaded.

"Leave me alone.." Finn mumbled.

"Please...he was winding you up..." Cody tried one more time. Becky's stare was hardening.

"I SAID FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Finn.

Cody had no choice but to walk away.

* * *

><p>Wade was stumbling around the dark room.<p>

"Fuckin hell, the lights gone?" he mumbled drunkenly, "Ah man I need to piss.."

He was too far gone to blunder his way back out and so he had to, well, 'go' right here. He was barely aware of the door going and Corey swaggered in, styalking his prey. Well, Operation HoneyTrap Barrett had been a plan...Fandango could wait. Reigns and his perfect thighs could also wait. This had almost written itself. Coincidence had worked in the commentator and anaylst's favour! He'd just hacked Wade's iCloud to wind Balor up but the Irishman, clearly on one too many cosmopolitans, swallowed it hook, line and sinker...and when he saw Barrett stumble in, mistaking the seedy little sex room for the mens room, well, Corey would be a fool not to.

He licked his lips.

"I wouldn't bother doing that up just yet," he purred to Wade.

"Huh.." Wade mumbled.

"Balor made out with Rhodes," Corey smirked, "I don't think he loves you as much as he says."

"Whatever," grunted Wade, "How do you get out of here again?"

"C'mon Wade," wheedled Corey, unzipping Wade's fly, "I know you still want me."

Wade had shuffled into a patch of light.

"What the BLOODY HELL?" he snarled, pushing the pest away, "FUCK OFF!"

"You went into the dark room," snapped Corey, "And now you've pissed over it."

"Dark room...oh fuck..." Wade groaned, fumbling at the walls for the door...where the hell...ah...thank FUCK...he opened it and stumbled out. And then he saw the 'MEN' sign.

Oh what an IDIOT he was.

His eyes then fell upon Finn in a glowering Becky Lynch's arms.

Oh SHIT.

Double shit.

"You've got a nerve," spat Becky.

"What?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Cheatin' on him. In front of everyone. You're a cunt," she snarled.

"I am not!"

"You went into the bloody back and that little gobshite Graves followed you in," she hissed, "I always suspected you were using Fergal. He's a good guy. You're a dick."

Finn broke out of Becky's arms, sniffling.

And then he screamed in rage and smacked Wade HARD around the face. He then picked up one of the empty champagne bottles and hurled it at him. It smashed to pieces against the wall inches from the Brit's head.

Before Wade could stumble out, ANOTHER empty champagne bottle came flying right at him.

"COWARD!" Finn roared as John Cena and Randy Orton came hurtling over and both applied tight locks on his arms. His legs began to kick and flail but the two faces of WWE easily overpowered him and dragged him out towards the door.

"Calm down," John was saying.

"FUCKING...I'M NOT EVEN STARTED..."

"Do as John says Devitt, calm it or we WILL hurt you," snarled Randy.

"YOU KNOW JACK SHIT FLAT-ARSE.."

"OK," John got serious and actually threw the 190 pounder bodily out the door onto the street, "Show your face in here again and I'm calling Hunter and getting you fired."

"C'MON ON THEN CENA! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE HARD ENOUGH!" roared Finn, his emotions at breaking point (combined with the effects of strong cocktails), "PUT EM UP YOU PAMPERED ROIDED UP BITCH!"

"I don't want to have to do this," Randy growled but he punched Finn hard in the face, sending the Irishman gambolling backwards onto the pavement. His lip split and bleeding down his face.

Randy and John stormed inside, slamming the door shut.

"Reigns?" John boomed.

"Sup man," Roman came ambling over.

"Can you do us a favor man? Watch the door. If Devitt comes in you are to call Hunter and the cops. He's wasted and just tried to start a fight. I've barred him but if he tries it, get tough."

"Wow," Roman raised his eyebrows, "What the hell happened?"

"Some drama with Barrett, I'm about to deal with him," John said. He'd had a break from drinking within the last hour and a bit and was only a little gone - he was mostly sober. It was HIS birthday and he was vowing to stamp on any drama that went off before it started. He should have known open invites would end in tears.

"Sure," Roman said.

"Thanks man," John slapped him on the back, "Randal, you're OK to go back, I can handle Barrett."

"If he STARTS..." snarled Randy.

"You come running," John sighed, "Look I'll be fine."

He ambled over to Wade who was slumped in a chair, running his hands over his black hair. Wow. Whatever he'd done, he was in DEEP shit. Cena looked about as welcoming as a malnourished piranha right now.

"Barrett. You got five seconds to explain what the fuck just happened," John growled.

"I went in the wrong door, shit stirrers got to Fergal.." Wade spluttered.

"I trusted you to bring him, knowing what he's like," John snarled, "Seriously man sometimes you really test our friendship to the limit."

"I have no bloody idea.." Wade grunted, "Graves. He was making shit up...Fergal's pissed as a fart mate..."

"I don't want to have to throw you out," John went on, "But you better tell me right now you ain't cheating on him."

"I'm not. Bloody Graves tried it on in there.." Wade sighed, "I'm not stupid mate. Where's Fergal?"

"Outside. Leave him to cool off, he's busted," John said, "Randal bust his lip open."

"WHAT?" cried Wade.

"Had to, emergency, I'll get him to apologise," John assured him, "Come get some water and have a sit. Tell me more."

"You seen Ste?" asked Wade.

"Him and Fandango have been putting the world to right outside for the past hour," the dimples at last, "I think Rhodes' machinations have worked. I wouldn't go near Sheamus man. Just the state your better half's in...if he sees you with your ex...fan the flames and shit."

"Good point," sighed Wade, "Man, I should have seen this shit coming when you said it was open invite."

"I know," sighed John, "Trying to make everyone happy. Even though half the confirmed haven't shown up. Hey buddy? Two waters please."

The barman, a different one to the moody muscle queen earlier, nodded and began to pour the water.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Rami, you're better than that dick Maddox," Adrian was assuring Sami.<p>

"I know," Sami sighed, "I just can't believe he tried fucking my shoulder up."

"You really should stay away from him and Graves," Adrian sighed, "More you react to them, more they get off on it."

"I know but it's just him...Rat Skank...he just winds me up...I thank Allah I'm teetotal or I'd have done stuff I may regret," Sami breathed, "What was all that smashing and yelling just now?"

"Can you hear something?" asked Adrian

"Sounds like a guy crying? Shall we go see?"

Sami padded around the corner of the bar building and he spotted a smartly dressed heap on the floor, shaking with hoarse sobs.

"That's Fergal.." Sami gasped, rushing to him, "I haven't seen him cry in years..."

"Shit..." Adrian followed him over, "Devitt? What happened mate?"

Finn looked up, eyes streaming. Thank GOD...he'd never been so pleased to see Sami.

"Stuart...cheated on me..." he coughed.

"WHAT?!" cried Sami.

"No way man.." Adrian put in.

"Right in front of me...like he forgot I even existed...with...HIM...fucking cunty Graves...I want to rip that skanky gobshite cunt apart.."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Sami said, "What you doing out here?"

"Cena and Orton threw me out..."

"Huh?"

"You didn't try and glass Barrett did you?" Adrian groaned.

"I threw two empty Bolly bottles at him."

"Jesus..." Adrian facepalmed.

"Fergal...oh Fergal...your temper..." sighed Sami, "Rat Skank got you too didn't he? His fucking mind games...why do we fall for them. Wade loves you to death Fergal. He would never do that. How did you know?"

"Graves...said he had dick pics...and then...and then *SOB*...followed him into the back room..."

"WHAT?"

"He came out like...two minutes later..his fly undone..."

Adrian was piecing it together in his head. Ah. He guessed it. He'd almost gone back into the backroom when he spent a penny half an hour ago.

He exchanged a look with Sami.

"Fergal," the redhead said firmly, "Know what I think happened? Because BEN and most probably Sheamus, Cena and Orton, have been helping get your man wasted all night, he probably went in there thinking it was the restroom and peed in it. You know what men are like when they're all busted on beer?"

"You think so?" asked Finn mournfully.

"I know so," Sami assured him, "The fact that he came out and tried to explain to you quickly swung it...you need to be more trusting...and no more cocktails."

"Is Coddles about.." sniffled Finn.

The door flew open and Cody padded out, searching for his upset bestie. Randy had told him what had happened.

"Finny? Finny where are you?"

"Here."

Cody came running around the corner and spotted them. He sprinted over.

"It's all right," Sami said, "I think it's a case of Rat Skank and his mind games again."

"I tried to tell him," Cody sighed, "Finny...?"

Finn sprung and jumped into Cody's arms, nuzzling.

"Sorry..." he murmured, "So sorry...should have told you vodka doesn't agree with me...makes me a horrible paranoid aggressive mess."

"It's OK..." Cody whispered, "You know I'm always here to have your back...I'm not mad at you...Sami! Group hug!"

Sami joined them.

"We make a pact," Cody said, "Three Amigos. Nothing breaks us."

"Nothing breaks us," Sami added.

"Nothing breaks us," Finn finished.

The three geeks, united in their love of comics, action figures, their industry and their burning hate for Corey Graves, joined their left hands together.

"Are you the Power Rangers or something?" Adrian snorted.

"BEN!" Sami snapped, "Fergal's upset! Can you not?"

"Yes dear," snarked Adrian.

Sami's eyes became hearts.

"You get to your man," Cody said, "I'll look after Finny."

"I'm fine...33.." Finn murmured.

"I feel responsible," Cody said, "You've gone from one beer a week to how many Cosmos?"

"About 5," Finn sighed, "They're too drinkable.."

"That's the problem," Cody said, "And then they bite you on the ass. Cig?"

"I don't...you know I'm clean living..."

"You need one sweetie."

Cody offered his cigarettes. Finn took one and Cody lit them both. The cute Irishman took a huge drag, coughing a bit but looked calmer already.

"I might stay one beer a week period," he sighed, "Oh man...I feel awful. I have so many people to say sorry to."

"Don't worry about it now," Cody said, "We go back in, get some water and go chill in the beer garden. Quite nice out there."

"I pictured us dancing the night away and then me going back with Stuart for amazing sex," Finn sighed.

"Night's still young," Cody assured him, "We get you calmed down first."

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Fandango were on their umpteenth beers. They'd really gotten to know one another. Well the dancer had still kept a lock on revealing his BDSM kicks for now but he was sure it wouldn't be too much longer before a spark or two flew between them.<p>

The door opened and Wade Barrett came out.

"Alright lads," he grunted. He was holding some water.

"Falling already Stuey?" teased Sheamus.

"Don't," grunted Wade.

"What's with the shiner?" asked Sheamus.

"I may be single," Wade grumbled.

"What the HELL?" spluttered Sheamus.

"Corey FUCKING Graves somehow wound Fergal up and then collared me when I went into that bloody shagging room instead of the bogs. I freaking pissed all over the floor. So when I came out he put two and two together and made seventeen. He smacked me in the face and chucked two champers bottles at me. Cena and Orton had to chuck him out."

"Shit.." Sheamus breathed, "Sorry mate."

"Don't be. Graves is a cunt."

"Talking about me?" came the irritating voice and Corey swaggered out, "Hi ho there Fandango, that shirt just CLINGS...mmmmm...I hear you're frustrated...let me help..."

He climbed onto the table in front of Fandango, blocking Sheamus from view and totally ignoring Wade.

"Do you mind?" Fandango snapped.

"Oh not at all you hunk," purred Corey, licking his lips and attempting to eyefuck the dancer.

"I was talking..."

"Pfft. British inbreds. I'm All-American man."

"Excuse me?" Sheamus wasn't going to take that.

"What the fuck did you just call us?" snarled Wade.

"Oh. Hi Wade. Remember I exist now?"

"If you fucking dont stop harassing me I swear I'll..."

"Oh I got a fighter.." Corey climbed off the table and got into Wade's personal space now, "Come on Wade, I know how much you enjoyed me. Why do you waste your time with Anal Dentata Devitt when you could have a great fuck in me...you were pounding my hole for HOURS when we hooked up...shot so many loads in me..."

"How romantic," snorted Sheamus, "Can see why you're such a catch mate."

"I don't stop until I get what I want," Corey went on, now stroking the front of Wade's jeans, "And right now what I want is *peck on Wade's lips* you."

"I swear," snarled Wade, roughly shoving him away, "You touch me ONCE more and I will kick you arse over backwards!"

"Your loss." spat Corey, stomping inside to go try it on once more with Roman. Buy him some more drinks. Hang on. Why all this spade work when he had a rent-a-hunk already in situ? Where was Cesaro? Ah yes. Mooning over Kidd once more.

Meghan Trainor's 'Lips Are Movin' was playing and several people (mostly divas) were bopping on the dance floor.

Corey licked his lips. He stomped over.

"Excuse me Kidd," he growled before grabbing Cesaro's face and devouring his lips passionately.

Tyson looked scandalised.

What the EFF?!

He was sickened. Exactly how many sidehoes did Cesaro have on the fucking roster? Noble. Miz. Graves! Probably Maddox too as he was always hanging out with them. What was the big Swiss trying to prove.

Cesaro was pissed at his time with the topic of his undying affections and lusts being cut short but damn Corey was a hypnotic kisser. He was definitely starting to prefer the inked commentator out of his two dial-a-sluts.

"Hi," growled Corey.

"Salut," purred Cesaro.

"Oh I love it when you speak French," COrey moaned, "I need attention Claudio."

"Do you?" Cesaro hissed, "Ze Kardashian Sisters getting to you? THought you vere gonna try and ensnare Barrett? What about the lay Fandango plan?"

"I need you, with your weapon of mass destruction in your pants," moaned Corey, groping the front of Cesaro's designer jeans, "There's a naughty little room out the back. I can see you're getting frustrated with TJ."

"I've been paying for his drinks all night and still he's not getting it," Cesaro complained, "Still, Balor got thrown out by Cena and Orton."

"Did he now? Awwwwwww what a rotten shame," Corey's face lit with the most malicious grin, "At least we acheived something. Bradley targeted Zayn's hurt shoulder."

Cesaro snickered nastily.

"Good boys," he said.

"Only one left to pick off is the basic Platypus," Corey sighed.

"How about we play first, discuss after," purred Cesaro, pulling Corey to him.

"I like how you think," Corey clamped their mouths together once more before grabbing the Swiss' hand and yanking him towards the back room.

* * *

><p>"Anyway lads, I better head back in," Wade was saying.<p>

"Try and salvage your lovelife," Sheamus smirked.

"I'm hoping someone's talked some common sense into him," Wade groaned, "Not sure I can face the in depth dreaded Feelings Talk tonight."

"THen sink a few more pints and dance like a dickhead to crappy pop music," Sheamus said.

"Any photos appear on Facebook and you're dead man," Wade snorted, getting to his feet and wandering back in.

"Thought he'd never leave," purred Fandango. His killer smile lit his handsome face once more. It was now. Or never. Corey's aborted flirting with him had lit a fire under him.

"Stuey's my best mate," Sheamus began..before the dancer sprang. Locking lips furiously with him. Sheamus kissed back. Fuck this guy could suck the tongue out your mouth...and what enchanting eyes they were close up.

He broke the kiss.

"FUck," he gasped.

"Fuck me," Fandango snarled, "Oh I forgot something.."

Instantly they were making out once more across the table.

* * *

><p>"I can't face it," Finn complained as Sami stood in the doorway.<p>

"C'mon Finny..." Cody wheedled.

"I've already done the hard bit and talked Cena round," Sami insisted, "Bigger you make it, the bigger he will. Just walk in."

"What about Stuart. He'll hate me..."

"I'm sure he won't," Cody was steering the reluctant Irishman through the door and into the bar, "C'mon Finny, no more slacking."

Where was Wade.

Ah. Propping up the bar talking to Reigns.

"Oh Wade?" Sami said.

"Oh. Wotcha Zayn," Wade grunted.

"I have a Fergal," Sami smiled, "Promise no flying bottles of bubbly.."

Wade rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to be bitchslapped," he spat.

Finn looked extremely sheepish and tried to skulk back out.

"No.." Cody grabbed him and pushed him at Wade.

"Hi..." Finn mumbled.

"Oh. Wotcha."

"Stuart..."

"So you're not gonna glass me then?"

"Please..."

"You behaved liked a fucking deranged harpy back there! I thought you were cleverer than believing that lying slag Graves!"

"I wasn't meself Stuart...still not meself..."

"This is YOUR doing Rhodes," Wade growled, rounding on Cody, "If you hadn't forced those bloody cocktails down his gullet..."

"He could have said no," Cody stood his ground.

"Don't give him a hard time," Finn sighed, "Stuart...vodka and I don't mix. I thought I'd be different. Turns out I'm still the raging bitch troll from hell when I'm on it. I'll stick to Guinness from now on...sorry...please...I'm truly sorry darlin...I trust you and I love you...you know I do.."

"Do I? You gave me a fucking shiner and aimed two fucking wine bottles at me head."

"Stuart...?"

"I don't think it's working out mate," Wade said.

"WADE!" snapped Cody, "Don't be a dick."

"Butt out!" Wade snarled, "Mind your own bloody business just once. Might do you some good."

Finn looked completely crushed. His eyes leaked again.

"So...is this it?" he sniffled.

"I need to come to a decision mate," grunted Wade gruffly.

"Double vodka. No ice." Finn was at the bar in a flash.

"NO," Cody hissed before tapping the barmaid's shoulder, "Cancel. He can't handle vodka."

"CODY..!"

"For your own good Finny. Make that two lemonades."

"My fucking boyfriend has just dumped me in the middle of a fucking gay bar Cody. I think I'm entitled to drown my pissing sorrows." Finn looked empty. His green eyes cold.

"Hold on!" Wade cut in, catching that last bit, realizing he'd been too hard on poor Finn, "Who said I dumped ya?!"

"You were just softening the blow," Finn sniffled, "It's OK Stuart. I understand. I've heard it before. I'm an overbearing, jealous bunny boiler. I get it. I'm used to it."

Wade's hard exterior was broken down at the sad look in those pretty eyes. Oh the little sod...he always knew how to tug on the Brit's heartstrings.

Sod the feelings crap. Actions spoke louder.

He took that pretty face in his hands and began to softly kiss Finn. Salty tears ran between their alcohol-flavoured lips as their tongues collided. Whimpers and squeaks sounded from Finn's throat as he tried to convey his deepest apologies via kissing.

"That stop you fretting?" smirked Wade.

"Ohhh baby..." whimpered Finn, eyes now hearts.

Charli XCX's Break The Rules came on at that point.

"Sorry Wade, you can fuck him silly later, Imma take him dancing," Cody grinned, yanking Finn onto the dance floor where Becky, Layla, Summer and a wasted Brie were shaking their thangs to the sassy pop tune.

Finn booty-bumped Becky who gave a start.

"You look happy!" she yelled above the loud music.

Finn just gave her a cute smile and a double thumbs up.

Becky got the hint. Phew. She then squealed as Finn began to dirty-dance with her, twerking his booty.

Cody's eyes were like saucers.

Layla came wiggling expertly over.

"Can;'t have you dancing alone," she giggled.

"Where's Brandi?" he asked, moving his body to the beat in sync with the elder British diva.

"At the bar!" Layla replied, "Was wondering if you were coming back. THought I might have to cancel Vogue!"

"I'll crawl across thumbtacks and razor wire for that," Cody replied, twerking his phat tush off.

"That is SOOO hot.." Brie slurred, well in Brie Mode. She attempted to dance with the boys but tripped a little gracelessly on her high heel.

"Brianna!" Nikki aided her pretty-gone sister, "I apologise for this hot mess."

"Nicole! Don't be such a bore!"

"Who said I was being boring?" Nikki was clutching a martini and she downed it in one before shaking her curvaceous behind along with the boys.

Dean walked by.

"A twerk off?" he complained.

"Come on Loony Fringe!" Brie pulled him into the circle, mouthing over-dramatically along with Charli XCX's vocals.

Dean was NOT a great dancer. Especially after beers.

"NATTIEE!" Nikki pulled the passing blonde into the circle and she immediately began to bop with Cody.

The song drew to a close.

And almost immediately the opening bars of Madonna's 1985 classic, Crazy For You began. Talk about a contrast. Cody rolled his eyes because at THAT moment, Sami, Adrian and Summer appeared seemingly in puffs of smoke to tease him. Summer was lip synching in avery OTT way along with the lyrics.

As was Sami.

Even a beered-up Neville.

And then Nikki, Brie and Nattie also began to sing along, as they too, had also been there to wtiness Cody murder this song on karaoke months ago and having to be rescued by Paige.

Finn had his arm around Cody now and was singing it at him. It was a circle of drunken camaraderie as Becky and Layla completed it.

Dean wasn't familiar with the Queen Of Pop's back catalogue but felt distinctly left out the circle!

He huffed and padded back to the bar.

And just as the ballad faded out, another song by Madonna from the same year started.

Cody's fave.

Into The Groove.

Instantly Layla grabbed him by the hands and spun him around. And then he spun her around just as Eden appeared with a tray of cocktails.

Brie, Nattie, Becky, Layla and Summer all dived in to take theirs.

"One spare hubby dearest," teased a pretty merry Eden.

"Love you," Cody shot cute blinking blue eyes over the rim of the glass, "What are they?"

"Brazen Hussies," Eden said.

"You got that right," Finn chimed in.

"Sorry.." Eden said, "Couldn't get any more on the tray..."

"He's on the lemonade Brandi," Cody said, linking arms with his bestie and dancing with him, his wife on the other arm, singing along with the 1985 classic cutely.

_Only when i'm dancing can I feel_

_this free? At night I lock the doors,_

_where no one else can see._

_i'm tired of dancing here all by myself._

_Tonight i wanna dance with someone else._

"Oh god the Madonna's started," John complained, on God knew what number beer.

"Scared someone might dance with you Johnny?" smirked Randy.

"My birthday, I thought I controlled the music," the hulk grunted.

"You've not left this bar all night," added ROman Reigns.

"Someone's got to keep the beer a-flowin!" John flashed the dimples.

"I don't dance either," Seth Rollins added, "Mind you..Neville's having a go."

Adrian at that moment was breaking away from the disintegrating circle. He was only there to have a pop at Cody for karaoke-gate.

"I can't do this gay dance bollocks," he complained, "Jesus Cena you still propping up the bar?"

"Can you imagine him dancing?" snorted Roman.

"Yes. I can. He dances very well," cut in Randy, shooting his Viper glare at the Samoan.

"I am here boys," chuckled John, getting to his feet, "If you want a dance. I'll give you a dance."

He began to dance. Badly.

Randy facepalmed.

Seth, Roman and Adrian all roared with laughter.

"On that DAMN FLOOR!" bellowed Randy, ushering the hulk right into the centre. Roughly.

"Help me, I'm being abused on my own birthday!" John jeered.

"Oh HEY RANDALYN!" catcalled Cody, padding over, eager to tease the two top guys, "Nice of you to join us."

At that point the next song to come on was Break Free by Ariana Grande.

Becky, who'd been bopping with her former trainer Finn, yanked Cody back over.

"Thanks Lynch!" John smirked.

Becky gave him a thumbs up.

_If you want it, take it_

_I should've said it before_

_Tried to hide it, fake it_

_I can't pretend anymore._

Cody and Finn were dancing with each other, singing the tune loudly.

_I only wanna die alive_

_Never by the hands of a broken heart_

_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

_Now that I've become who I really am._

Sami joined them at that moment. Just as Finn decided to slut drop right in front of him, showing off the strength of his ripped thighs.

"Oh my GOD.." Becky covered her eyes.

"Spank it you know you want to!" Sami teased.

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

And now Finn was twerking again. His favourite song. COurse he was going to work it. All eyes on him.

SMACK.

"HEY!" he grabbed his arse.

"He told me to!" Becky pointed at Sami who tried to play innocent.

"Oh did he? YO PAC! WATCH THIS!" Finn smacked Sami HARD on HIS ass. And as Sami had been enjoying rough bare sex with his beloved earlier on...OW!

"FERGAL!" he complained, "Not playing anymore. You're a bully."

He padded over to the bar.

"Ben. Fergal's being mean."

"What's he doing?" sighed Adrian.

"He spanked me."

"Thought it's what you liked?" grinned the Geordie.

"Only if it's YOU," pouted Sami. And then he got the wickedest grin. He lowered his slacks, exposing his jock-framed ass cheeks, "Don't be shy Ben. Spank."

"NOT HERE!" Adrian tried to shield Sami from Roman and Seth who over the music hadn't heard. THank GOD.

"I guess I'll rejoin the boys.." Sami oh so casually wandered back towards Cody and Finn, ass out.

WHACK.

Adrian walloped him HARD.

Sami MOANED wantonly, clutching his poor abused ass.

Divas SCREAMED suddenly. Sami snapped out of his reverie and realised Finn had taken his shirt off.

Cody was leading the appluase as the cute Irishman lost himself in the remander of Ariana's hit song. Running his hands all over his ripped, enviable torso.

"You can take yours off," he ordered.

"Me?" Cody pointed at himself.

"Thought we were AMIGOS," smirked Finn.

"If you insist," Cody shrugged and expertly unbuttoned his shirt, tearing it off his lean, muscled body.

More squeals from Divas.

Even though their job meant these hot bodies were seen on a regular basis.

_Thought on your body_

_I came alive_

_It was lethal_

_It was fatal_

_In my dreams it felt so right_

_But I woke up... every tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime_

As the final chorus kicked in, Finn pulled Cody to him, arm around his shoulders and the pair bopped and jumped as the song played out. Plenty of photos had been taken.

Sami padded over in the short break between songs. Hands on hips.

"Boys!"

"You're not Paige," Cody smirked, "Don't even try, backroom bitch."

Z-snap.

"WHy wasn't I invited to the strip off?" Sami pouted, "Three amigos? Hello?"

"You were too busy telling tales to Pac," Finn grinned, "Hey sweets (he nuzzled and pecked Cody's cheek), if the next tune's banging, the trousers come off?"

"YAS," Cody smirked, "Hang on FInny. You BETTER have some underwear on!"

"Yes Fergal, you are not getting naked," Sami told him, wagging his finger at him.

"Little me? Course I have knickers on," Finn sucked his thumb naughtily.

"Prove it," Cody said.

"OK," Finn shrugged and unbuttoned his jeans, showing a silver waistband. Yes he had briefs on. Albeit VERY skimpy ones.

"What a shame Barrett's buried at the bar," Cody grinned, "And mine are hotter."

"Oh yeah? Money, mouth sweets."

COdy shrugged and undid his jeans. Lowering them. His cut hips and perfect smooth thighs were shown off in some Grip Lite Profile Briefs. Black of course. Perfectly fitted. He'd have worn something much sluttier if Josh was here!

And then the next song came on. True to gay form, it was something ideal for shaking your thang in your briefs to - Work Bitch, Britney Spears!

"YAAAASSSS!" Cody said, wriggling out his jeans and shoes.

Finn was doing the same. He was in a very tiny ES black and silver affair that only just covered his arse and cock. SOmething for Wade to tear off with his teeth after the party. Hehehehe.

Sami was facepalming. Oh dear.

"C'mon Sami, you an amigo or not?" Cody teased, shaking his ass in all directions,

"Yeah generico, get 'em off!" Finn jeered, booty-bopping with Cody once more.

Sami shrugged, and to a watching Adrian's sheer HORROR, began to undress down to his jock. Now the divas were crowding the three well, gogo dancers that once were pro wrestlers. All of them were getting their phones out and taking photos.

At the bar, Roman, Seth and Adrian all had eyes on stalks.

"Oh MAN..." Seth complained, "If Jonny even JOINS them I swear..."

SCREAMS.

Dean was stripping off, not wanting to be left out. His red and white Aussiebums looked somewhat modest next to the 3 Amigos' choices of undergarments but still, a sight many fangirls would murder relatives to behold.

"Oh GOD.." Seth bashed his head on the bar.

Roman chuckled.

"I hate my life," Adrian sighed.

"Why don't you go claim your men?" smirked Roman.

"Because...oh God..kill me," Seth groaned, "Even Orton looks pissed."

John was howling with laughter and Randy did not approve.

"I'd have thought you'd be right in there," John teased his boy.

"I hate gay culture," complained Randy, "Look at them. SLUTS."

"Want to go say that to Balor's face?" grinned John, slowly grinding Randy from behind to Britney. Well why not? His party damnit.

Randy moaned and melted into his hulk. He wasn't stripping for attention though. Not his style.

Renee, Becky, Nikki and Layla were dirty dancing with the four semi naked boys, Eden meanwhile looked horribly embarrassed at her hubby's antics!

And then, the boys all turned, almost in unison, and began to twerk (yes even Dean the bad dancer and Sami the sort-of prude) against the divas. Dean naturally picked Renee, Finn picking Becky, Cody choosing Layla, and Sami against Nikki who couldnb't believe that a naked ass was rubbing against her! She slapped Sami's ass playfully. Now Adrian looked PISSED.

John took a photo. For Facebook blackmail purposes.

"JOHNNY." snarled Randy. He was jealous. If he'd done that, Cody and co. would rip him for being not so gifted in the booty department. So he contented himself by savagely devouring John's lips, grinding their bulges together.

"OK OK...calm it," John chuckled as Randy's eyes flashed.

"Take me in that damn room. NOW."

"I er...think it's occupied.."

"We;ll make room damnit."

"RANDAL. Be classy."

"Gonna make me Cena?"

"I may just make you wear that chastity belt I have stashed away..."

Randy moaned.

"And then," John contined to hiss in his ear, "I'll get the ol' rabbit back out. And torture you with it. And you'll have NO means of relief."

"OK..." moaned Randy, turned the fuck on, "I'll wait Johnny..."

"Good boy," teased John, as Work Bitch drew to a close. He swaggered to the boys and decided to spank every single one of them.

"JOHN!" squealed Nikki.

When John got to Cody, Eden appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I don't think so!" she snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" John grinned.

"Any spanking of HIM that's being done, I'm doing it!" she said, but she was smiling. She raised her hand and whacked Cody hard on the ass.

"OWW!" cried Cody, stumbling, "Who the fuck...oh...Brandi. Hehehehe."

He looked the picture of cute mischeif.

"Sowwy.." he sucked his thumb, "Blame Finny and Sami."

"You're an easier target," Eden smiled, "I thought I taught you better than that."

"I am the best dancer in WWE," pouted Cody.

"Really?" Finn grinned, appearing and throwing an arm over his bestie's shoulder, "I think Generico had you licked."

"That prude? PFFT." sassed Cody. He was a touch turned on because he was imagining twerking that ass on Josh Mathews' dick. He was more than a little frustrated. But his wife was in front of him.

The next song kicked in. Anaconda.

"YAAS," Eden squealed, "You better not show me up this time honey!"

Cody bent over in front of her, shaking his booty expertly, feeling the love-it-or-hate-it rap song. Oh yes. Now all eyes were on HIM.

* * *

><p>Cesaro spanked the slim ass as he pounded Corey Graves like the slut he was, Corey moaning wantonly. Yes. Fuck yes. He craved dirty fucking like this. Being fucked like he was trash.<p>

"I'm gonna cum..." whimpered Corey. He was a sweaty stinking mess. Cesaro was one of the best he'd ever had.

"Me too..." grunted the Swiss.

"Oh yes man," Corey attempted to imitate Tyson's voice, "Sooo much better than my granma wife...dick me man...fuckin dick me..."

Cesaro growled. WOW. Corey was GOOD. What a hunk. Definitely preferred fucking Corey to Mike now! He yanked Corey upwards, causing the tattooed commentator to make a delicious S shape and began to hungrily kiss him.

"Want more?" purred Corey, "You're soo good I'lkl do anything you want Claudio.."

"Be TJ again...I'm SO close.." moaned Cesaro.

"Me too, we'll cum together.." Corey groaned, before putting on Tyson's clipped accent again, "Yes man, harder man...oh yeah dick me...thats it...I can't get enough of you man...its so wrong...cheating on my wife but you're so good...yes...oh fuck I'm gonna...you're makin me cum mannn..."

Corey screamed as he lost it...exploding all over the lino beneath him...just as Cesaro bellowed in lust, his release burning on its way out and spraying Corey's insides white...what a climax...Corey was good...Cesaro in the dark, dimly lit, sweatbox of a backroom had ALMOST been convinced he was actually fucking Tyson.

"Oh TJ..." he moaned, "Did you enjoy that mon cher?"

Corey smiled to himself. He did care for Cesaro. And not just because he was amazing in bed. And out of it.

"Fact," he gasped, sated.

"Corey...zat was fantastic," Cesaro sighed, pulling out.

Corey kissed him.

"I know I'm not the one you want but if it made you happy..." he whimpered, "You're fantastic at sex. You know that don't you?"

"Been told, you're good too," Cesaro replied.

More kisses.

"I like you a lot CLaudio," moaned Corey, "But not enough to be your boyfriend...because I know you want Kidd."

"Hope zat doesn't upset you," Cesaro said, stroking Corey's face.

"No, not at all...we're good friends with amazing benefits. And while Mike's stuck with Morticia making silly movies, I get exclusive use of our muscle."

Cesaro chuckled.

"Speaking of unreqvited lust," he whispered, naughtily caressing inside Corey's naked thigh, enjoying the gentle whimpers, "Not going OK vith Reigns?"

"I was aching for attention Claudio and couldn't put in any more work," Corey replied, leaning against the wall, legs opening, just letting the Swiss touch him.

"How about," Cesaro said, "Next time, I'll be Reigns..."

"OH CLAUDIO.." moaned Corey, kissing him, "You're AMAZING!"

Reluctantly he began to dress. As did Cesaro.

They staggered out of the dim room, unaware that the whole time they'd been in there...

* * *

><p>"Ohhh Joey..." Jamie Noble was aching all over. He was riding his beloved Joey Mercury. They'd been fucking in here, non stop...for almost an hour. He just could NOT get enough of his buddy.<p>

"Jesus Jamie," moaned Joey, "You're hungry tonight aincha.."

"You're perfect," Jamie whined, "I can't stop having sex with you...don't stop Jo...please don't ever stop..."

"I can't edge much longer man..."

"Do it...I don't want this to eennddd..."

Jamie clenched around Joey's cock as hard as he could. Both of them were fully naked and using their combined clothes as a makeshift bed. They'd hit the back room after Cena's company-wide round of drinks and had been having sex since. Well extended foreplay first. Both of them exploring each other. Jamie had given his first rim job. Joey had sucked Jamie off for the first time. And then laid Jamie down and slowly fingered him before eating him out. Jamie had told Joey to treat him like a chick to help him get somewhat into the ballpark of man-man foreplay.

And already, they'd stopped using condoms. Jamie was developing strong feelings for Joey. Well tonight was the first time Joey had gone bare.

"Man your ass is just the best.,..." groaned Joey.

"You're the best..." Jamie leaned down and began to kiss him. He began to ride faster. He wanted them to cum now. He couldn't take this extended assault on his G-spot much longer. He snaopped his hips back and forth, "Oh Joey...yes Joey...don't stop baby...please just don't ever stop..."

"Fuck yeah Jamie...fuck yeah..."

"Say my name again!"

"Jamie...Jamie.."

"OHHHH...OHHHH..." Jamie was getting close...SO close...

"Fuck Jamie I think I'm gonna...fuck man I'm gonna have to pull out..."

"NO! IN ME!" screamed Jamie...his orgasm frighteningly close...please Joey...make him complete...suddenly he convulsed and squealed at the top of his lungs, exploding all over Joey's abs, pecs even the bald man's face...having the climax of his life...

"FUCK!" bellowed Joey, driving deep into Jamie's tight, warm ass and coming harder than he'd done in years...it never seemed to stop...at last...Mercury was spent...he sprawled onto the 'bed' of clothes...so satisfied and relieved.

Jamie collapsed on top of him. Sniffling. He slowly began to kiss Joey on the lips once more.

"I love you."

"Wow man...that was amazing.." Joey breathed, "I'm exhausted..."

"Jo..."

"I heard you Jay...I think I love ya too..."

Jamie smiled cutely.

Joey's continuing observation every time they had sex was how soft Jamie's skin was...his smooth legs and soft ass cheeks. And how nice Jamie smelled.

"Hey Jo," Jamie smiled, adorably, "I think I know how you got the name Mercury now..."

"Don't cheapen it.." chuckled Joey, getting it.

"I feel so good..." sighed Jamie, "Oh man..."

"I hope you don't get pregnant!" joked Joey.

"If I did we'd have beautiful babies." Jamie climbed off his man and lay his head on Joey's chest.

"You nutted me like a god-damn fire sprinkler," Joey complained, "I'm gonna stink.."

"Your fault. For being the best sex I've ever had."

Joey cuddled Jamie close, pecking his buzzcutted head.

"Hey," he whispered, "Wonder how many couples we've had sex with tonight..."

"Well Ambrose, Rollins, Zayn and Neville..." Jamie giggled, "Oh man ROllins will be pissed...Graves and Cesaro..ugh...why did I go to that selfish dick when there was you..."

"Kidd and Natalya...man that was a buzz, listening to a husband and wife get down and dirty near us!" Joey laughed, "And yeah...that sucked having to listen to your ex...it's why I was kissing you a lot.."

"Like I'd object to that.." Jamie sighed, "Suppose we better get dressed..forgot there's a party going on out there."

"This floor is really hurting my back now," Joey said.

"Why I made you go through every damn position," Jamie giggled, "Baby."

More cute kisses.

J&J Security began to dress, using their phone lights as visibility aids. Once they were presentable, Jamie took Joey's hand proudly.

"Ready?" Joey asked him.

"Ready," Jamie nodded.

They walked out and immediately Shake It Off by Taylor Swift was assaulting their ears.

The lights, people and music were almost too much. Jamie padded over to Seth at the bar and tapped his shoulder.

"Whoa.." the champ jumped, "There you are! Been wondering where you guys have gone!"

"Hmm..." Dean, now dressed again, was nearby, half watching the divas (and the '3 Amigos') dance, half ogling Seth's biceps, "Back room?"

"How could you tell?" spluttered Jamie.

"WAIT!" Seth went scarlet and facepalmed, "How long?"

"Since about nine thirty..." Joey shrugged.

"Oh GOD..." Seth looked mortified. Dean just grinned. He and Seth had been having sex not only in the same room as Sami and Adrian, but also Seth's security stooges!

"We heard you guys.." Jamie smiled wickedly, "Hot. C'mon, no secrets, right?"

"Damn," Dean sighed, "We never heard you.."

"Cos we were still in foreplay at that point," smirked Jamie, "And I may have been sat on Jo's face."

"JAMIE.." Joey spluttered.

"Why me..." Seth was groaning.

"Ignore my boyfriend," Dean smirked, "He was all cocky when he realised we were screwing not too far from Neville and Zayn. Zayn's quite the screamer."

"Yes. We heard him too," Jamie giggled, "Guess who else we heard?"

"Er...Crowe and Ziggler?" teased Dean.

"Kidd and Nattie. Wow. They;re hot," Jamie said, "Ironically, my dirty scumbag ex fuck came in with his dirty sidepiece Graves after them...Graves pretended to be Kidd."

"Fucked up shit," Joey put in.

Dean was grinning from ear to ear. Oh CODY? FINN?

"Jonny..NO." commanded Seth.

"I love you Sethie," Dean simpered, making out with him.

"I love you too but you are NOT 'spilling the damn tea'!" Seth said sternly, "I can read you like a book!"

"Hey Noble, come and tell the HBICs that you and Mercury are official!" Dean said.

"How could you possibly tell?" Joey said incredulously.

"I can see chemistry. And the way Noble was tidying your shirt up," Dean grinned.

"You buttoned it bad Jo," Jamie pouted.

"C'mon," Dean hauled Jamie away.

Joey sighed and leaned on the bar next to Seth.

"I'm happy for ya," the champ said, "Don't agree but I guess...Noble looks on top of the world."

"I care about him a lot," Joey said, "And I guess..well no secrets between us now."

"Guess not," Seth said, "Hey man! Two more beers. Thanks."

Dean led Jamie over to Cody and Finn, who were now thankfully dressed again but still booty bumping and shaking their thangs to Taylor Swift like their lives depended on it. Sami was trying to join in but the cute redhead wasn't blessed with the good dance moves. He could twerk. But that was it.

"DEAN!" COdy huggled him, "Oh...you acquired a Noble."

"Rhodes," Jamie nodded at him, "Balor...Zayn..."

Dean snorted.

So did Sami.

They never did finish telling the head Plastics what went down in the backroom.

"Imma go..." Cody made a smoking gesture as Shake It Off finished.

"Come with," Finn added to them.

"I don't approve Fergal," Sami said sternly as a remix of One Direction's Steal My Girl began. Ick. Perfect time to get out.

"Leave me alone!" Finn pouted.

The 3 amigos plus Dean and a confused Jamie, padded outside.

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Fandango FLEW apart. They'd been making out on the bench for quite a while.<p>

"OOOOH!" squealed Cody, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!"

"Be still my heart!" Finn clutched his chest.

"What the HELL..." Sami was gobsmacked.

"Knew it," Dean folded his arms and smirked.

"Bloody hell..." complained Sheamus, "I think it's our cue to get more beer."

"Yeah," grunted Fandango.

The two men, pissed at being walked 'out' on, stumbled inside to tidy themselves up and get some beer. They'd had all this privacy all night apart from the odd appearance from Wade...Cena..Orton...but now the Plastics had shown up.

Cody and Co claimed the bench, Cody offering his cigarettes out. Finn took one, as did Dean. He offered it to Jamie who shrugged and took one. Sami shuffled down the bench, pulling his shirt collar over his nose. He disapproved enormously of smoking (but took part in shisha every now and then!).

"Oh man I need the rest," Finn sighed, puffing.

"Me too," Cody said, "I think we slayed gurl."

"Yes we did. MWAH."

"Sami and his jock though.." Cody smirked, "Nikki got her money's worth."

Sami nodded under his shirt. Ugh. Smokers. He was pissed at Finn for succumbing to Cody's peer pressure.

"I don't think Seth enjoyed Dean giving Renee a twerk," Finn smiled.

"It;s because he wants Dean doing that on his dick," Cody teased.

Dean just shrugged and grinned. If it got Seth into possessive alpha top mode...well..his work was done!

"Weird seeing you doing it to your own wife," he said to Cody, "I'm not even gonna ask what goes on in your marital bed..."

"Hehehehehe.." Cody sucked his thumb, "That's for me to know, Joshy to fap to when he's not claiming my ass for himself and you lot to worry about."

"You must have had a threesome," Finn said.

"Nope."

"Wouldn't work anyway," Dean smirked, "It'd be a tag team fuck. I think Eden would wear a st.."

"ANYHOO," Cody said loudly, "What about Sheamus and Fandango huh?"

He was texting Josh.

_**To: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_I'm so horny baby *aubergine emojis*. Just been gogo dancers with Finny Dean and Sami *wink emojis*. Now I'm wishing you were here to give me what I deserve xxxx_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_You better have photos of this ;) Wait Sami? He's like the world's biggest prude LOL xx_

Finn read over Cody's shoulder.

"Ask your wife to wear a dildo!" he teased, "Some people just aren't satisfied. Oh Generico. Coddles' boyfriend says you're a prude!"

"FINNY! RUDE!"

Dean howled with laughter.

Sami just looked disapproving.

"So Noble, have you got what it takes be cold, hard, plastic?" grinned Cody, turning to Jamie who looked uncomfortable.

"You hate the Swiss Thot so that's a start," grinned Finn.

"No man...Ambrose pulled me over..." Jamie sighed, "Just wanted to say. Jo and I are official. I said the three words earlier."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" squealed Cody, "Adorable! Wait...earlier?"

"We have been in that back room for quite some time.." Jamie muttered, blushing, "Every position...oh man why am I telling you..."

"Not my place of choice to drop the L bomb but how cute is that.." Cody sighed happily, "Wait...SAMI. Looks like you weren't alone..."

"Neither was I," Dean grinned.

"WAIT WHAT?" Cody spluttered.

"Yes Codes," Sami smirked, lowering his shirt collar and coughing, batting the smoke away from himself, "Ben and me, Dean and Seth, and J&J...we were all in that room...at the same time...totally unawares..."

Finn howled with laughter.

"So, in essence an ORGY?!" Cody spluttered, "DEAN! SAMI! I'm disappointed!"

"We didn't know the others were in there until we were all finished up.." Sami reasoned, "It's dark in there. And anyhoo, you were the one shaking his ass on the dance floor."

"Meh...not impressed," Cody said, "Messy queens the lot of you. Especially you Sami. I saw lube stains on Nikki's dress once you were done twerking on her."

POUT. Folding of arms.

"Oh take the stick out yer arse sweets, like you've not been in backrooms before!" Finn giggled.

"Yes but...NNNNNN why is everyone getting laid but ME damnit!" Cody pouted, "Joshy could have told Dickhead Carter he had a previous engagement and come out here to be with me. We would have shown you basics how gay sex is truly done!"

"Messy queen," teased Sami.

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cody folded his arms and POUTED royally. That just was NOT fair. He was keeping Finn by his side so Finn would have to wait until the party was over before HE could get his legs around Wade! And yet half of WWE was getting dicked right under his nose to rub it in! He hated his life!

"Jamie has some hot tea," Dean grinned.

"Oh yeah, we heard some stuff," Jamie said, wriggling. His ass hurt. Ow. Not comfortable, "We heard...yeah...Kidd and Natalya sneak in...straight people use the backroom too.."

"I wondered why Nattie's hair wasn't looking so on point just now," Cody said, "Imma tell Nikki and Brie to keep an eye on her. Naughty girl."

"Brie? She'll have her head down the bog soon, vomming for America," Finn giggled, "She was wasted in there."

"Trufax," Cody admitted, "But YAAS. Good for Tyson. Claiming his lovely wife and sticking one to that hairy-assed basic thot."

"Talking of hairy assed thots," Jamie said, "Whatever that means...HE came in with Graves...it was sucha boner killer. Graves is gross. He pretented to be Kidd to help get Cesaro off...and then they started talking about how Graves was gonna get Reigns...Cesaro said he was gonna 'be' Reigns next time they fucked..."

"Ew...I think I'm gonna throw," Sami said.

"That's fucked up," Dean sighed.

"GROSS! MESS!" screamed Cody, startling them all and actually leaving his seat to walk around the beer garden, hands on his head, kicking at plants, "Gross...messy...BLUUURGGHHH!"

"I think I';m gonna go throw up with him," Finn said, getting out of his seat and sprinting to where Cody now stood.

"Legit feel physically sick," Cody complained, "Cesaro and Graves are two of the most foul, disgusting, dirty individuals I have ever had the misfortune to encounter. BLECH."

He stomped his cigarette butt out hard on the ground.

The door opened again and Nikki Bella walked out, a touch unsteady on her Louboutin heels.

"Everyone inside," she said, "It's time for John's cake."

"Cena's already gonna be eating two pancakes once the party's over," Cody sassed.

"You really have no chill," giggled Nikki, "And I think I've seen more than enough cakes already."

She shot Sami a cheeky wink. He shot one right back.

"You have ten times the arse Orton has," Finn grinned.

"STOP!" giggled Nikki, "You'll get me into such trouble!"

"Trufax though right Nikki?" Cody grinned, "Queen Randella has many talents, but booty game isn't one of them."

"Come on.." Nikki said, beckoning them all inside, "If you're good we might give you first dibs."

"Watching me calories, sorry," Finn said, "Codes can have my bit."

"Good boy," Sami added, "Fergal's clean living. He even criticises my food choices sometimes."

"All those deep fried Middle Eastern things you like, you won't keep your slim figure forever Generico," Finn said.

"You need to stop hanging with Brie," Nikki remarked, "Cheat day exists for a reason and mine is today."

"You've had more than enough Syrian-Canadian cake for one night missy," Cody scolded.

Nikki giggled naughtily.

Sami just grinned. And what? He proved he was just as good as Cody and Finn tonight. They were SOOO jealous of his buns in that jock. The boys followed Nikki back inside. The music had stopped and the entire roster, main and NXT alike who were still there, had pulled up chairs in a circle. Randy and John sat in the centre.

"What is this a contract signing?" snarked Finn, pulling up a chair.

"Randalyn wants all eyes on him," Cody said, following suit.

Randy had the DJ's mic in his hand.

"Least he can cut entertaining promos now," Sami added.

"The cream puff," finished Dean.

Snorts all round.

Jamie had melted back into the throng to find Joey and escape the Plastics.

"Thank you all for coming," Randy's bassy voice reverberated through the bar, "And to those who said they were but haven't shown up. You suck."

John just flashed the dimples.

"Not Kevin's fault this was the only day he could be with his wife and kids!" pouted Sami.

"And Paige is stuck with Mess filming a movie," Cody complained, "She would have slayed."

"Tyler's lame, he assured me he'd come," Finn sighed, "And Hideo never got back to me."

"So," Randy's voice split the air once more, "All rise for the cake. If you please."

"Oh what a dweeb," sassed Cody.

The nicer of the two barmen appeared on cue with a beautifully-made replica of John's latest merch tee in cake form. A sparkler throwing up red sparks in the centre. It was a big-ass cake.

"Do we have to sing?" sighed Finn.

"If you don't want to be RKO'd," Dean grunted.

All present began to sing Happy Birthday. John looked pretty embarrassed but touched at the respect of his coworkers. He flashed the dimples as he shook his head.

And then Randy placed the cake on the third chair between them before making out with John in front of everyone. Whoops, cheers and catcalls from every wrestler present. John took a theatrical bow.

"SPEECH!" came several voices.

John huffed.

"Do I have to?" he hissed to Randy.

The Viper smirked and thrust the mic at him.

"Er..." John wasn't normally lost for words but they weren't on Monday Night Raw now, "Thank y'all for coming. If you want some cake, come get some. Today's cheat day for everyone. Have a good night."

Randy produce a knife and began to cut it into minute squares. Carbs and fat kept to a minum. Various wrestlers began steaming in. First in was Charlotte. Who took about three. Then Nikki. Nattie. Tyson...and the rest.

The plastics were some of the last in.

Cody padded over.

"What cake is it?" he asked to the room at large.

"Red velvet and orgasmic it is too," Nikki said thickly, mouth full/

"Speaking of orgasms," Cody grinned, "Are you aware Nattie snuk TJ into the back room for some action earlier? I have witnesses."

Nikki almost choked.

"She WHAT?" she spluttered, hurriedly swallowing her cake.

"Oh yeah. Explain how her perfecto Ariana ponytail is now all tousled and messy hehehehe."

"NATTIE!" cried Nikki, "A word!"

"What?" giggled the third generation Diva.

"Ladies room! Now!" Nikki hauled her away.

"Nicole...wait for me.." slurred Brie, tripping over her heel as she followed her sister and oldest friend on the divas roster.

"Brandi?" Cody called.

"Already saved you some honey," his wife sashayed over and fed some to him. It was a tender moment for the Rhodes spouse team.

A sugary kiss.

"Ew. Coddles being straight. I can't look!" Finn covered his face. Cody flipped his pesky bestie off.

Wade sauntered over with some cake.

"Allo trouble," he grunted, "I've seen the photos from earlier. Nice to hide your little gogo dance from your fella."

"Sowwy.." Finn giggled coyly, "You could have come and claimed me if you wanted to...if you weren't hard enough to cut diamonds hehehehe...nnnnnnn..Stuart...you know I don't eat cake...calories.."

"Oh stop whinging and get it down yer neck," Wade chortled, "I've eaten crap today, so can you. Open wide."

He broke a piece off and gently placed it in the Irishman's mouth.

MMMMM. OK it was amazing cake. Even if Finn could see his stomach expanding by the second.

"It'll go to me hips.." he complained, "But it's soooo gooooodd..."

He looked over. Neville was doing exactly the same to Sami who was licking the Brit's fingers seductively. Oh what a horny bitch Sami was.

The petite figure of Layla walked over and grabbed the microphone.

"Nobody go anywhere," she announced, "We are all to stay for one last dance."

"YAAAASSSSS!" squealed Cody, "Brandi, COME!"

Eden was dragged over, almost tripping over her Louboutins in the process.

"Oh BLOODY HELL.." groaned Wade, "It's a bloody Vogue flashmob isn't it."

Nikki, Brie and Nattie appeared in a puff of smoke seemingly. Nikki had dragged them out of the ladies room once she heard Layla on the mic.

People were putting their drinks down and shuffling to the dance floor as Layla barked orders down the mic to do so.

"Now," she finished, "You are to watch me and Cody. Do as we do. If you're crap, don't worry. For those who were here 6 years ago...well you know the rules. Hey Mr DJ! Put the record on!"

_What are you looking at?!_

The slow intro to Madonna's 1990 classic Vogue started to play. Layla and Cody (and Eden, who'd been taught the whole routine in first week of marriage! It was on their prenup!) all got into position, striking elegant poses. It was so amusing watching various NXT and main roster wrestlers all attempting to find their inner Gisele and strike a pose.

_Strike a pose!_

They all changed into a new one. Several going for the hands under chin look.

Vogue, vogue...

All eyes upon Layla who began to dance beautifully, move-for-move emulating Madonna in the famous black and white music video as the song truly began.

_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache_

_It's everywhere that you go (look around)_

_You try everything you can to escape_

_The pain of life that you know (life that you know)_

_When all else fails and you long to be_

_Something better than you are today_

_I know a place where you can get away_

_It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so.._

As the chorus hit, the three leaders broke into a snappy, perfect example of the underground vogue dance. Watching everyone try to copy was hysterical. People like Sheamus, Roman, Solomon Crowe, Wade, and of course birthday boy himself were truly atrocious at it. They were big, masculine guys who were NOT cut out for this sort of thing AT ALL. Even Kane and Edge from the legendary first time this occured were better!

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)_

_You know you can do it_

Most of the divas were nailing it. Nikki was gamely at the front with the leaders.

As the song progressed, it was becoming more and more of a flash mob as everyone dropped their inhibitions and just threw themselves in, card statuses, billed weights, feuds etc all forgotten.

Finn had made sure he was right next to Cody so he could copy the ravenette move for move. 220 pounds of Georgia native should not move so gracefully, but Cody wasn't known as the best dancer in the company for nothing.

The second chorus hit and this time, everyone just WENT for it.

"Watch me bloody eyes Reigns!" growled Wade as Roman almost elbowed his head off.

"Sorry man...you suck anyway," snorted the Samoan.

"Up yours!" snapped Wade as Roman howled with laughter.

"Man up broskis," Dolph Ziggler drawled, naturally nailing it because he was just THAT damn good and metrosexual.

Adrian was appalling. Sami was awesome at it.

Sheamus was AWFUL.

Fandango was fantastic at it. And he shook his ass for Sheamus who's eyes were all over it.

As for the divas, Layla, Nikki and Nattie, the veterans were slaying the newbies. Brie was a little worse for wear and was sitting it out by now, filming it on her phone instead.

Daniel was also sitting it out, mainly to tend to his rather sozzled wife.

Becky and Sasha were gamely working it, both of them cheekily spanking Finn a lot.

Renee was booty-bumping Dean.

Seth meanwhile was tripping over his feet a lot.

ON the third chorus, Layla and Cody became Fred and Ginger and did an obviously much-practiced step routine.

For the spoken bit, everyone just copied them once more, mainly lipsynching the words and striking poses. As the song closed, the whole company (or rather attempted to) vogued their way until the end.

_Oooh, you've got to_

_Let your body move to the music_

_Oooh, you've got to just_

_Let your body go with the flow_

_Oooh, you've got to_

_Vogue_

At last.

Just under 5 minutes.

Cheers, whoops and applause.

"Can we have another bloody drink now?" complained Wade, stomping to the bar.

"THat was the worst five minutes of my life," Sheamus agreed, "I am never doing that again!"

John ambled over, smirking from ear to ear. He had the DJ's mic in his hand.

"Last drinks are on me! That was fucking awesome!" he declared.

Before his mouth was once more assaulted by a hungry viper.

"WHOO!" Layla and Cody hugged tight.

"Just like the old times," Cody lamented, "I miss Joshy."

Big sad face.

"You know he would have been here if he could," Layla said, "Anyway, your bestie was nailing it."

"Heyyyyy..." FInn slapped an arm over Cody's shoulders, "That was fun! Did you see Pac? Generico looked pissed."

"Adrian can't dance," Cody said, ambling over to Sami and nicking his cap, "Aww Sami, hope Adrian can move better in the bedroom!"

"Ha. HAA!" Sami snarked, snatching his hat back, "Ben has hips where it counts thank you."

"I'm a lad from Newcastle not a gay lap dancer!" Adrian spluttered, "Anyway! Cena was worse than me!"

"I expected better from a high flyer Ben. Anyhoo I think Wade was worse," Sami smirked at Finn who gave him the finger, "Boys...we're gonna make tracks."

"YEah, I'm knackered," Adrian said.

"Whatever," Cody teased, "Sami needs to work his hips a different way. Amiright?"

"Have fun being STRAIGHT!" Sami clapped back.

"BITCH!" Cody folded his arms and blew a raspberry.

Sami and Adrian went to say their goodbyes before leaving for the hotel Adrian was booked in.

Cody and Finn went to the bar to get a final drink as 'More Than Physical' by Bananarama began to play.

"Guinness shandy," Finn said, wiggling his body to the 80s beat, "Make it two."

"Finny..." Cody said reproachfully.

"One last drink sweets. Man. You and Layla clearly rehearse it wayy to much."

"You were slaying yourself. And yes, I wrote learning to vogue into Brandi's and my prenup."

"Only you.."

"That vos the lamest, gayest thing ve have ever seen and you should all be ashamed to call yourselves wrestlers."

Loud and scathing, a smug Cesaro flanked by his lackeys Corey and Brad reappeared.

Both Cody and Finn scowled and cracked their knuckles.

"HEY! What's THAT doing back! I thought Cena barred it!" Corey snarled at Finn.

"Surprise bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me," sassed Finn, "And when we need a low-rent version of Punk, we'll let you know."

"Exactly," Cody added, "Honey, your downtown hustler style is as old and bitter as you. You've even got the crypt keeper crying 'BOO HOO HOO!'"

"GOOD ONE!" howled Finn, "Library closed!"

Corey could do nothing but spit and gibber. Why did their luck hold out? Every bastard time! He was so sure he'd 'fixed' that yappy little ratdog Balor after the hacking of Wade's iCloud and Cena threw the drunken Irish mess out. But NO. Balor somehow managed to come up smelling of roses again.

"Vere's your title Rhodes?" Cesaro sneered, "Nobody likes your stupid gimmick."

"He's so gay even his asshole has a lisp," Brad chimed in.

Corey screamed with sycophantic laughter.

"At least my ass isn't 100 per cent silicone," Cody sassed, "Would be such a shame if you took one bump too many and your inflated ass started leaking..."

"Rhodeth, Rhodeth," Corey cut in, "I know you're thinking you're serving body and look, but the only thing I'm getting is The Hills Have Eyes."

Brad and Cesaro roared with laughter, high-fiving him.

"Hats off his mother for marrying his brother," Brad added.

Cody grabbed Brad by the throat.

"YOU FUCKING..." He was shaking with fury. Brad just sneered defiantly at him.

"Come on then, hit me," Brad continued to wind him up, eyes flashing maliciously, "Whats up lispy? You scared I might be able to fight you back?"

"Leave it sweets, is it worth losing your job over an irrelevant talentless spunk bucket?" Finn deadpanned, "Maddox reminds me of a BMW."

"What, nothing to offer except rear wheel drive?" Cody snorted.

"No. Body Made Wrong," Finn finished.

Brad's face went scarlet as Cody released his neck.

"Two words: Sideshow freak," Cody finished triumphantly, "A freak even Ziggler's reject brother tired of."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM..." spluttered Brad.

Cesaro cracked his knuckles.

"Vun more word and I'll break both of your legs," he hissed.

Cody sniggered in his face.

"Take your two little fucktoys, Cesarho, and kindly throw yourselves under a bus outside. Yours sincerely, the entire WWE Universe. Make sure Graves lands on his receding head. KThanxBAI."

He took Finn by the arm and led his bestie away, relaxing in their victory over their bitter enemies in this particular battle of words.

* * *

><p>The hotel room door flew open and the two men stumbled inside, lips fused together and groping at one another roughly, the passion fuelled by beer and testosterone.<p>

The bigger of the two hastily switched the light on and kicked the door shut.

"Fuck you're so HOT..." snarled Sheamus.

"You brute..." breathed Fandango. He hadn't been with a man since Ted dumped him for the church. He was BEYOND sexually frustrated. Sheamus had been buying him drinks all night and chatting him right up. He'd been hoping it would lead to this. He just hoped the big Irish brute could handle him. And ALL his desires.

They continued to fiercely make out, the dancer ripping open Sheamus' smart waistcoat and dress shirt furiously, buttons flying everywhere. The Irishman responded by tearing open Fandango's shirt and groaning at the sight of those hot as fuck pecs and abs. Damn he knew he'd pulled a hottie. THe last available hottie in WWE. Single. Manly. Hung. And an arse to get lost in.

Now shirtless, the two hunks crashed onto the bed, still joined at the mouth and grinding needily against each other.

"No foreplay?" Fandango AKA Johnny Curtis snarled. He kept his breathy TV voice. Which only turned SHeamus on, just like Ted DiBiase, all the more.

He shot the big man a slasher smile. When did he reveal his secrets?

He was unaware Cody had already told Sheamus about The Room.

Sheamus just took in this hot piece of arse beneath him. This guy could give it right back in bed. He could tell. And with the knowledge supplied by the ever-helpful Cody...

He began to roughly kiss down Fandango's sculpted abs...mmm..he smelled so masculine...fuck...

Fandango writhed and moaned. YES. Could he at last get the domination he'd ben craving? And then. He could dominate this redheaded thug. He was versatile after all. Just that his previous WWE conquests (Josh Mathews, Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel and Ted DiBiase, most of whom got released) were all bottoms. Well, DiBiase became a bottom once he'd gotten with Fandango.

The dancer was itching to get fucked for once. It had been a while. He'd made Ted go alpha on him a few times - he'd basically forced Ted into pretending he, Fandango, was Cody. He wanted to see what Rhodes raved about when Ted was SUCH a willing sub. And hadn't been disappointed. Fuck. Ted had been just as hot a top as he'd been a bottom. Rhodes was right. Damn. They'd had such a hot sex life. That roughneck Southern cowboy was criminally slept on by WWE and fans. Shame he loved the church more than Curtis Hussey.

Sheamus tore open the dancer's jeans and whipped them down his muscular legs, admiring the calf tattoo he had. Fandango was wearing briefs. The dancer opened his legs. His briefs were bulging. A lot. He packed serious heat.

Sheamus' eyes widened.

"Take them off me you brute," breathed Fandango, "With your TEETH."

Oh yes. Break him in gently. Show him what he was about.

SHeamus did so and bit on the waistband, whipping them down so the dancing hunk was fully naked beneath him. Whoa. He was hung. Not as big as Cesaro...but still. Fuck.

Sheamus was a little worried. Was he going to get dominated? He'd never been dominated by ANYONE.

Fandango just shot his sultry magnetic smirk as he idly jerked off.

"Want some?" he purred.

His VOICE. It sent Sheamus wild.

The big Irishman was undressing himself faster than he'd done in ages.

And the hungry sneer that lifted the dancer's face as Sheamus stripped his boxers off...yes. Fandango definitely wanted that in him. He wanted to be on bottom for this first time. Be wrecked by this BRUTE of a man.

Sheamus lay ontop of the dancer, grinding their now-nude bodies together, both men groaning in lust as their cocks touched. They furiously made out some more before SHeamus began to kiss Fandango's tanned neck.

"Ohhhh fuck yes...I need attention," moaned the dancer, still maintaining his gimmick voice as he knew it turned men on, and he writhed as Sheamus jerked him off as he continued to kiss his neck.

"You're wet," Sheamus hissed, rubbing the precum from the tip of the hunk's cock.

Fandango moaned louder.

"I haven't had anyone in eighteen months," he whispered, "Break my dry spell. I want you to fuck me."

"Good cos nothing's goin' in my arse.."

"Wanna bet?" That slasher smile once more.

Fandango licked his lips.

Sheamus found himself getting harder.

Was he opening his mind up to 'other possibilities'? But he bet Fandango could dominate the fuck out of him by bottoming too? Tying him up in shackles and riding him...the mind boggled.

"Have you any lube?" whispered Fandango.

"Me bag.."

"Get some."

Still that sinister smile.

Sheamus was wondering if he was out of his depth.

He padded to his bag and fished out the neglected bottle of lubricant. He still carried it in his luggage even after the ugly breakup with Cesaro.

He coated two fingers and then inserted them inside the dancer's phenomenal, muscular ass.

"Ohhh yessss..." hissed Fandango in relief. Too damn long. His legs spread wide open as he took this fingerfuck like a champ, groaning and moaning.

"Like that?"

The dancer nodded, eyes heavy.

"Fuck.." Sheamus hissed, "Mate...I don't have any johnnies..."

Fandango struck. He leaned up and choked Sheamus with his hands, unleashing his Master side at last.

"Bareback me you brute," he snarled.

Sheamus looked terrified. But he;d been waiting for something like this to happen.

Fandango removed his hands and then bit on Sheamus' lip before kissing him powerfully.

"Just wreck me you gorgeous thug. I crave it."

Sheamus threw Fandango on his back, the dancer shooting once more that slasher smile.

Like FInn Balor and Cody Rhodes, Fandango was a dominant bottom. He gave the orders in the bedroom at all times. He would easily persuade this big uncouth Celt to give his 'arse' up soon. He wasn't going to let this one get away like Ted or Justin.

Sheamus coated himself and kneeled between those open muscled legs.

Slowly he lined up, pushing at the entrance.

Fandango's mouth opened in relief as at last,he was penetrated with real flesh instead of a dildo. He'd ha dplenty of toys to keep himself busy during self-love time of course. But nothing beat the real thing. Especially a good tight ass of a willing sub. But right now all he fucking wanted was to have HIS ass destroyed. Have his cobwebs cleared out.

He folded himself in half as Sheamus slowly continued to push inside him, moaning loudly.

"Ohhhhhh yess...thank you sir..." he gasped.

"Need this don't you?" hissed Sheamus.

Fandango nodded.

"I crave it sir.."

Being the dominatee was such a rare treat for him.

"DOn;t be gentle..." he rasped, moaning louder as Sheamus was now balls deep and touching his much-neglected prostate, "Wreck me sir. Make me take it."

He licked his lips lustfully.

Sheamus did just that. He began to pound the dancer like he fucking hated him, cursing and snarling through his nostrils, unleashing the pent-up fury at Cesaro and taking it all out on the more-than-willing man beneath him. Fandango was gasping breathily and moaning in wanton need as his itch was scratched at last.

"Yes...don't be shy...break me in half..."

"Fucking...dirty fucking whore..." In his head Sheamus was punishing Cesaro.

And Fandango knew it.

When Sheamus started buying him drinks he knew he was in.

He leaned up and slapped Sheamus in the face.

The Irishman looked INCENSED.

"Choke me," Fandango hissed, "Imagine I'm Cesaro...your scumbag ex...you got me in an alleyway and you want to make me pay for what I did...rape me you brute."

Wow. Sheamus was definitely out of his depth. Fandango not only wanted it rough, he wanted it worse. Fuck.

"You...asked for...it.." he snarled and his hands flew to the dancer's throat.

That creepy smile once more.

Fandango began to scream albeit strangled as he was simulataneously fucked hard and choked...oh YES...a partner who was willing to go the extra mile...yes...fuck yes...yes! When he took dick he liked it HARD. And he meant hard.

SHeamus removed his hands from the dancer's neck.

He couldn'[t choke him. He was petrified he'd kill the guy.

He pinned Fandango to the bed by the chest instead and continued to borderline rape him, the dancer's hoarse screams music to his ear. Take it...take it..

Fandango was a mess...he was so close to just FINALLY releasing...please do not stop...please...he needed it like this...

"I'm gonna cum..." he whimpered, "Please sir...longdick me.."

Sheamus pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in hard, eliciting a scream from the dancer as his abused prostate got smashed. And again. And again.

Fandango was SO close...yes...don't stop. Just like that! LIKE THAT! He threw his head back, letting out a roaring scream and convulsed dangerously hard as at last his cock seared and burned and his essence blasted all over his torso and face.

"You...STUD..." he hissed..licking his lips and catching stray splashes of his own release, "SHoot in me..."

Sheamus was still pounding him, using him as a fist. Yes...fuck he was going to...he was cursing and snarling constantly...he slammed deep inside Fandango as at last...his abs burned and he bellowed like a scalded lion as quite possibly the most intense, satisfying orgasm tore through his ivory-skinned, 270 pound body and right inside his new boy toy for the night.

Fandago moaned again as he felt Sheamus blast inside him.

What. A. Fuck.

Both men were sore and gasping.

Sheamus pulled out of him. A little blood.

Oh fuck.

He'd gone way too hard. But what a catharsis. His anger at Cesaro was currently dribbling out of Fandango's amazing arse.

He lay beside the dancer.

Who leaned and kissed him with a needy whimper.

"You are amazing.." breathed Fandango, "Can I stay the night?"

"Do ya need to ask.." panted Sheamus, pulling covers over them, "Man...I didn't expect you to be so..."

"Lots to learn about me you gorgeous brute," breathed Fandango, "Being with me could be an experience you'll never forget..."

"I've met Fergal Devitt," Sheamus smirked, wiuping his brow.

Fandango climbed onto him and kissed him hard again. Sheamus deepened it even more, rubbing his big hands up and down the dancer's back.

"You kiss so well.." breathed Fandango, "You're fantastic.."

Another kiss.

"How do you feel?" the dancer continued.

"Satisfied..."

"Cos I absorbed all your anger..." Fandango's eyes glinted, "I see all and say nothing Sheamus...that's right...been wanting you for ages especially after Cesaro was a cunt to you...I'd be just the disposable fucktoy you craved in revenge..."

"You're worth more than that.." Sheamus murmured, "Don't slag yerself mate.."

Fandango chuckled. What a smile.

"If you're willing to see me again...you'll find out just what makes me tick...and I'd like to find out more about you big guy.."

"Right now do ya like spooning cos shaggin' you took it right outta me?"

Fandango rolled into little spoon position. For now. The thick ivory arms closed around his abused body.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to end it with this! I knew I wanted some Sheadango action! Hope it didn't disappoint! Lots of smut here. I had to have Centon as it was Johnny's birthday, of course. Samdrian because I haven't had them in a while...oh Sami the minx!<strong>

**Coddles and Finny sprinkled liberally throughout. I held the Finnade smut but put in Finnade drama instead. Corey and Brad had show they were somewhat of a force to be reckoned with but their smugness was shortlived ;) **

**SOrry it was so long but I had a lot to fit in. If your faves only got a small part I'm sorry! Large ensemble scenes I do struggle with and I had to cut the originally planned number of characters in the party scenes just to make it easier to write!**

**Hope you liked it! xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackk. Sorry it's been so long. I've just finished being in a sold-out play in my home city so I devoted all my spare time when not working nightshifts to that - I forgot how much commitment acting in theatre requires, especially when a good friend is the director! Also opened up some other writing doors for me...Anyhoo, I'm back to my irreverent WWE scribblings for now. We left at Cena's party, ending in Sheamus and his new partner. So much has happened since that chapter - 2 PPVs, an NXT special (Becky, Sami and Finn all SERVED), Sami's Raw debut, the Mistress Of Distress Paige returning (watch out Coddles and Finn ;) Mum's back!)Ambrollins dominating Raw (Officer!Dean?! YAAAASSS!) and CHamber... I'm chuffed for Owens (the cute cub) and he SLAYED. But the fictional KO is the same as the real one i.e off limits for slashing. Anyway. Enough waffle. Let's get to the good stuff!_

_THis is a SMUTFEST. THe previous chapter was mostly drama and comedy (but had a fair bit of smut!). This makes up for it. LOTS of hot men having hot sex in this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Naissou Coliseum, Long Island, NY, 25 May 2015<strong>

A month had passed since John Cena's birthday shenanigans. An eventful month for WWE. Extreme Rules, Payback, NXT Takeover...the former Shield taking the main event slot and running with it.

Seth Rollins was changing into his ring attire.

Two arms wrapped around him and cologne filled his nostrils.

"Hey," he chuckled.

"You look SO hot..." moaned Dean. He was THRILLED to be feuding with his beloved again. The backroom competitive fuck with J&J and Sami and Neville at Cena's party had lit a fire under their already-hot sex life. Sod CrossFit, Seth's main workout was sex with Dean. The Lunatic Fringe's blue jeans spent more time on the bedroom floor than up around his waist.

The night after Payback. Wow.

Seth had been surprised by his own stamina. And the noises leaving Dean's throat. Dean had barely been able to walk the day after. But SO worth it.

Dean peppered Seth's neck with kisses.

"Hey hey..." Seth snickered, "Calm those hormones..."

"I can't help myself," purred Dean. He humped against Seth's perfect ass.

"Oh...fancy changing things do you?" growled Seth.

"No, I'm just turned on," Dean whispered.

Seth looked down and saw bare legs.

He turned to Dean.

The TINIEST briefs. Barely qualified as such. Dean may as well have been naked.

"Like them?" Dean smiled coyly.

"OK. How much?" sighed Seth.

"Fifty five dollars.."

"Jesus..." groaned Seth, "That's it Jonny. I am cutting your damn credit card in half."

"But Colby..."

"You have bought a new pair every day since Payback...I'm gonna look up shopping addiction."

His eyes raked the impressive bulge in those briefs.

Dean deftly reached inside the pocket of Seth's tight trousers and whipped out the WWE World CHamp's phone.

Well he had his wrist tape on as well as the briefs.

"OOoops..." he dropped the phone.

"Jonny..." spluttered Seth, "If you broke that..."

"Let me just check," Dean bent over naughtily.

Seth's eyes were on stalks.

That ASS.

Those briefs only skimmed those pert smooth cheeks but were so tight they may as wlel have been painted on.

Seth's brains flew south.

And he began to dry hump Dean, who leaned into him, whimpering with need. As he rocketed towards 30 he feared his appetite for Rollins would diminish. Far from it. He was worse than he was in high school these days. Seth didn't have to do much to get the Lunatic Fringe going these days.

"C'mon," moaned Dean, "Take me. You know you want me..."

He had a surprise for Seth when Raw wrapped. A costume. To go with this hot new underwear.

Seth sprang, devouring Dean's lips, lifting him up onto a wires box. Dean's legs wrapped around the man he wanted to marry (yes. Dean was itching for a ring on his finger. Balor and Barrett. Zayn and Neville. Rhodes and his wife/Rhodes and Mathews. Cena and Orton. Dean wanted that for him and Seth.)

"Yes..." he moaned, "Come on baby...you know what I want."

Seth peeled the briefs down Dean's legs before standing up to take off his very tight ring pants. Sometimes this attire was impractical as fuck. At last he kicked them off. Dean's legs opened wider expectantly, his cock proud and leaking. He was SO horny.

Seth began to stroke between those smooth thighs, enjoying Dean's cute gasps of pleasure.

"Ohhhh..." whined Dean. His voice was just so much softer in bed (or out of it) these days.

Seth smirked and crawled back, shoving his bearded face between Dean's legs and enjoying the stifled screams as he started to eat Dean out hungrily.

"Oh YES...don't fucking stop..."

"Fuck Jonny what you taken?"

"Your fault for being the hottest fucking man on the planet.." Dean shot him a bashful smile between moans, "Oh COLBY...don't ever stop...need..."

"Sssssh..." Seth reached over to place a finger on Dean's lips.

Since Payback Seth reckoned they must have covered every possible position two men could fuck in. Dean still liked missionary best.

Dean wriggled up the wires box. Almost falling off it.

"Please," he panted, "Just screw my brains out. I'm desperate.."

He was young. He could go again after Raw. In the little surprise he'd bought...hehehe.

"No er...lube.." Seth sighed.

"DAMNIT! Go in dry baby."

"No. Not hurting you before Raw!"

"I want YOU Raw damnit."

"You didn't..." Seth sighed.

Best just sate Dean's needs. The travel requirements meant no morning sex. No wonder the tousle-haired Cincinnati native was on heat. Seth spat on his hand feverishly and began to slick himself up. He leaned back between Dean's eagerly open legs and started to rim him some more, prepping him. Dean was tough. He could take it.

"I'm...*MOAN*...so...lucky...the champ...loves me..."

Awwww.

Yes Seth loved Dean. Dean loved Seth.

Little did Dean know Seth had already planned the perfect 30th birthday present for Dean. He'd bought it in Cincinnati last week. Just had to wait another six months before giving it. Now that had been a nice day and night. Dean had took his beloved to all his favourite haunts (his usual custom when WWE swung by the Ohio city) and then they'd booked into one of the nicest hotels in town and had one HELL of a night. Dean enjoyed tongueing champagne off of Seth's abs...

Dean's relieved scream split the air as he was sharply entered.

He wrapped his long legs tightly around Seth and his arms locked around the Davenport native's neck possesively. He'd become Cody and Finn in bed (demanding, ultra-possessive, ultra-passionate besotted bottom) of late. Anything to be like the two head cheerleaders.

Seth began to kiss Dean's cologne-scented neck, letting the elder man's gasps and screams do all the talking.

"Yes...oh fuck yes...don't stop...fuck...fuck me...fuck yeah..."

Anyone would think Dean had had a long dry spell.

And not like sex at work was a new thing to Dean.

Dean scratched down Seth's back (just like Cody frequently did to Josh and Finn did to Wade) as his prostate got stabbed in just the right place.

"Ohh baby...don't stop!" he cried.

"I'm not gonna..." Seth grunted.

"Just there...there..."

"You close already?"

Dean nodded, gasping, his fringe falling into his eyes. He was SO turned on. He HAD been playing with himself...and maybe something else before sneaking up on Seth...so yes he was close.

Seth contined to fuck Dean, moving faster...and harder...oww fuck Dean needed to cut his nails...

Neither man hearing the footsteps..

"OHHHHHHH FUCK!" screamed Dean as his orgasm tore through his body, powerful shots of his essence splattering his abs, pecs, fringe and the floor behind the box...narrowly missing the feet of the hapless man who'd just walked into this clandestine X-rated scene.

"Fuck..." Seth gasped, surprised at how hard his beau had just released...he was too close to stop...he continued to pound Dean's ass and then yelled a string of obscenites as he too gratefully went over the edge, deep inside Dean.

"Yeah...right in my ass..." Dean whispered before pulling Seth into some passionate kisses.

"Love you," Seth hissed.

"Love you too...so much.." whimpered Dean.

The poor witness was rooted to the spot. Unable to walk away. But unfortunately for him this was NOT the first time he'd seen this particular sight.

"SHIT!" Seth was mortified as he looked up, "Rome..."

Roman was covering his eyes. This was the DAMN LIMIT! WHY? Couldn't those two keep their damn pants on for FIVE minutes?

"Oh...hey Rome, making this a habit?" Dean smiled bashfully.

"SHUT UP!" Seth cried, "Get the fuck out Reigns!"

"I'd ask you to do the same man," Roman complained, "Hunter sent me to get you guys about the end of the show..."

"Kindly leave!" Seth spat.

"Colby baby, nothing he's not seen before," grinned Dean, shamelessly. Hey. Roman probably secretly enjoyed the show! It was how Roman found out Seth and Dean were a couple back in 2012 after all...he'd walked in to see Dean on all fours, Seth deep inside his ass...just as Dean came...all over Roman's workout vest. THAT had been AWKWARD.

"Put your damn clothes on," Roman growled, "And get your horndog asses to Hunter. NOW."

"Bossy!" pouted Dean playfully, "And I was just considering making you godfather to our baby."

"What the actual fuck..." Roman was so close to bashing his head against the wall. All the liquor in the world couldn't rid his brain of this. Dean was shameless. He hung out with Rhodes and Balor WAY too much. Why didn't he just get an XTube channel and be done with it!

"I'm playing," Dean sucked his thumb. Hey. He just had great naughty sex at work. His beloved was still in his ass...and their hot coworker had caught them inflagrante. He embraced it. Dean was a bit of an exhibitionist.

Seth pulled out, dressing hurriedly and messily.

"DAMN PANTS!" he raged.

He lobbed Dean's briefs at him.

Dean shrugged and mopped his torso down.

Roman was against the wall to avoid seeing Dean's dick.

Dean hopped off the box and kissed his beloved.

"You are amazing," he simpered.

"You are an exhibitionist!" Seth sighed.

"Don't tell me that didn't put several extra inches on your performance," Dean grinned, pulling his briefs on. Ow. His ass hurt good. And Seth's BACK! He began to laugh cutely.

"What's so damn funny?" Seth hissed.

"Your back has a perfect map of the subway on it..." giggled Dean, "Man I did shoot hard."

"Shut up Jonny we have company!"

"Gonna spank me?" Dean channelled pure Sami.

"SOmeone kill me now," groaned Roman, "Can I look yet?"

"Be our guest," Dean giggled, taking Seth's hand.

Roman turned and then took in Dean in that slutty underwear.

"Oh for god damn..." he sighed, "Do you ever wear anything...MODEST?!"

"How long have you known me Rome?" Dean was serving so many Sami/Finn/Cody teas right now. And he knew it.

* * *

><p>Dean was reluctantly heading back to the locker room to cover up en route to Catering. He had bragging to do! Poor Roman got so much more than he bargained for!<p>

"Sup Owens," he nodded to the NXT Champion as the large bearded man walked past him.

"Hey Ambrose," Kevin nodded politely.

"You seen any of the 3 Amigos?" Dean asked.

"Over there man..."

"Thanks."

Dean swaggered by. His ass wiggling rather camply, the briefs leaving nothing to the imagination.

Kevin shook his head. He never got the gays. Amusing though. Livened the place up. Being Sami's long time friend had certainly been educational. And he'd known Balor a while. But still. An eyeful of half-naked Ambrose ass was not on his agenda today.

Once Dean was dressed more appropiately, he made a beeline for Catering.

Ahh. There they were.

Paige. Cody. Oh and Finn. Dean guessed that much. Sami was unfortunately resting at home in Montreal after Takeover. Reluctantly. Neville was on speed-dial!

He slid into an empty seat next to Cody.

Why did Balor ALWAYS sit on Cody's lap? Dean swore that they played down that makeout on Cena's birthday.

"Dean...where you been?" Cody asked, "I WhatsApped you like ten times."

"Busy," Dean shrugged, "Ooh chicken wings. Thanks Paige."

"You've been bloody shagging," Paige scolded as Dean dived in.

"And? Summer Rae's in a tight dress that looks untouched," Dean clapped back.

"You cheeky..." Paige pretended to hit him. She was LOVING being back with Her Boys. She was gutted that she missed all the fun of Cena's party. But had taken great delight in teasing Finn when Wade won King Of The Ring!

"Sup Balor. You working the dark match?" Dean asked.

"Dean. You know Finny lives in his ring gear when his King is around," grinned Cody, "Even though there's too much naked ass on my lap!" He playfully glowered at his adorable bestie.

"Like the sparkles?" Finn said.

"Nice," Dean was now stuffing his maw with chicken wings.

"As a loyal Prince to my dashing King, I needed new trunks," Finn said.

"Ones that cover your arse would be nice," Paige scolded.

RAZZZZP.

Only not from Cody.

"HEY!" Cody pouted,"Copycat."

"So how many times have you polished the King's sceptre?" Dean smirked.

"Countless," grinned Finn, "All Kings need a loyal serving prince to tend to their EVERY need."

"He gave Barrett a lapdance when he got the new gear," Cody explained, "Anyhoo Dean. What's the happs?"

"Oh the usual, had mindblowing sex on a wires box circa half an hour ago and Rome walked in just as I was shooting my load," Dean said, as casually as relating a trip to the mall.

"DEAN!" Cody cried.

"Slag," Paige remarked.

"You're all jealous," Dean grinned, "I wore my new briefs for Colby and he just was powerless to resist...his back is a map of the subway...or my orgasms.."

"Dean...you're scratching in bed too?"

"Can't help it...lately he's just been so fantastic in bed...anyway you said I should be more passionate! I thought I was..."

"I mean show him you're the boss!" Cody said, "You're older than Seth. And taller. Sami has Neville on a leash."

"All of us have our men on leads," chimed in Finn, "THe bottom is ALWAYS in charge sweets."

"You boys will come to a sticky end one of these days.." Paige said, "Oh GROW UP!" she added as all three smirked childishly at her choice of words.

"Stuart ALWAYS comes to a sticky end when he shags me on my back," Finn grinned, "Or on my side. Or my front."

"Joshy, the bed AND the walls do...I can't control myself with his talents in the bedroom," Cody teased.

Paige covered her ears and bashed her head on the table. WHY? THose bloody boys had gotten way too out of control in her absence damnit!

"Your guy needs to quit running his mouth," Dean said, "I unfollowed him. Yes. We get Samoa Joe did well in the Titanic that is TNA. He was with Ring Of Honor first. Mathews needs to get his facts right before bitching on social media."

Cody scowled.

"Dean..." Paige warned him.

"Joshy is allowed an opinion of his own," snapped Cody, "If you can't handle him, then I suggest you unfriend me too."

"I didn't mean..." Dean spluttered.

"You insult my future husband you insult me Dean. I thought better of you than that."

"Cody don't be a bitch," Paige sighed.

"You hate TNA more than anyone!" Finn added.

"They keep my guy in a job," Cody defended himself, "I might not like it but I'd rather see him employed."

"He should go to Lucha Underground," Dean said, "I'm sorry Codes..."

"Accepted this time," Cody folded his arms, "I'm sensitive OK? I haven't seen Joshy much. I'm not happy about it either...hearing the mean things people say about the man I love..."

"Bless his cotton socks," Paige patted Cody on the head.

Josh HAD met Cody after Extreme Rules. But had to leave the morning after. There had been Cody tantrums galore. But earth-shattering rampant sex beforehand. Cody had worked the TNA announcer to exhaustion, wearing a cock ring to prolong their sex. Going through several positions until finally ending it with Cody on his back...then the ring came off...and Cody's resultant screams almost shattered the windows when he finally got the relief he craved...it had been an extreme night for the underused (in more ways than one!) Stardust. He had unleashed all his frustration, both sexual and at not being used on TV properly, in bed. God it felt good. He'd ordered Josh (whilst grabbing the hapless former WWE commentator and TOugh Enough alumnus by the throat!) to go hard and merciless. A tall order for a squeaky-voiced, bespectacled five-foot-nine man from Indiana.

"What did happen at Extreme Rules?" Paige asked, smirking.

"Yes sweets. I have been asking you EVERY day and you ALWAYS change the subject," Finn put in.

"Private," Cody pouted.

"AS IF!" squealed Finn, "If you don't tell us, then my trunks are coming off. And I'm not wearing knickers today."

"Like we'd complain about seeing that perfect Irish arse.." sighed Paige. And what? She could still appreciate a smoking hot piece of man like Finn.

"I'll tell Barrett..." Cody scowled.

"And? You think it scares me? DEADWEIGHT!"

He did so.

"Finny. Extricate your thirsty ass from my person before you get an Alabama Slammer on that damn lino."

"I'll buy you a pint after the show every night for a week if you tell me?" Finn sucked his thumb, trying his usual 'look how cute I am!' trick that he a) inherited from Cody, and b) used on Wade to get his own way.

"A pint? More like a cocktail, mister!" giggled Paige.

"I don't do cocktails. Vodka unleashes the Balor demon," Finn sighed, "I was deranged at Cena's party. Wasn't pretty."

"Orton punched him in the maw," Dean added.

"Finny," sighed Cody, "You can't try my own trick on me."

"Just tell me. I'm your best mate."

"And us..." Paige added, "C'mon Little Cody, you want to know about our love lives...we want to hear the latest in yours!"

"FINE..." sighed Cody, "Hey Finny...wriggle a bit, you're squashing my balls.."

"Sowwy."

"Anyhoo..Joshy met me a block away from the arena in Chicago...we went back to HIS hotel room..and I just lost it. I almost sucked his tongue out through his mouth...Finny you think you're an animal on vodka? You should have seen me. I pinned Joshy to the wall...bruised him...ripped his clothes off. He can still fight though...it was...oh fuck...so HOT..."

"I'm really starting to fancy him meself, the way you describe him," Finn sighed, fanning himself.

"THat was the warmup," Cody breathed, blushing, "He might be short but he packs a punch. In the pants and in the fists. He speared me onto the bed. Ripped my shirt off. Ripped my pants open and pinned my wrists down. More rough makeouts...oh God I'm gonna need some alone time after this..*fans self*..he was taking too long on the foreplay."

"Don't leave out all the best bits!" Finn scolded.

"Yeah," Paige smirked, "Hotter than porn...you should write erotica."

"I do, remember. You read my Harry/Ron slash," Cody grinned, "Anyhoo...foreplay..he's always so good...kissing my neck, caressing my hole...(his cheeks were scarlet)...but he took too long...I choked him out. He went blue...I told him ...no...screamed at him that he had one job. Get a ring on his dick and I'd do the rest. We covered EVERY position...me on top...me on my side...me on my back...me on my front...against the wall...over the dressing table...on the carpet...still ahve the burns...he's got such stamina bless him...ended it in missionary..."

Both Dean and Finn had semis.

Paige was rather...light-headed.

Cody just told the stories with such feeling...their mental images were of themselves and their own partners...

"I took the ring off...and just told him to fuck me like the dirtiest hustler he'd picked up. Like he hated me. I made him angry..."

"How?" choked FInn, needing to Catch His Breath.

"Called him some of the worst names Tazz used to...he was MAD. Anyway. I took the ring off..."

"Sometimes all I want is just unbridled rough fucking..." sighed Finn.

"Me too..." Dean sighed, "I can't believe a shrimp like Mathews could beat a 220 pounder into submission though."

"We only have Little Cody's word..." Paige grinned.

"You haven't seen his body lately," Cody sighed, "Wanna see? He's as ripped as you Finny...and Wade.."

He browsed his phone for some photos. Some delicious mirror selfies Josh had sent wearing some white briefs that showed bulge aplenty. Josh was grabbing the front of the briefs with his free hand and giving a sultry expression. His face still had that cute chubbiness but from the neck down, his abs and pecs were more defined than he'd ever been in WWE. Not quite as sculpted as Finn...but pretty damn close.

Cody showed Finn.

"Nice," the cute Irishman said.

"Wanna see something naughtier?" giggled Cody, browsing some more.

"I'm not sure..." Finn spluttered but Cody had already found a nude he'd taken of Josh. At full mast.

He showed his bestie.

He was, without realising, inviting the Irishman into their bed.

"Fuck..." Finn sighed, "OK guess you weren't exaggerating...girth.."

"CODY!" Paige spluttered, "Ever heard of Too Much Information?"

"Hehehehehehehehehe!" Cody looked like SUCH a naughty kid right now, "I'm gonna go..pee.."

"Yeah RIGHT," Dean teased as Cody left.

"I'm gonna find Stuart," Finn said, getting to his feet.

"You stay there Mister," Paige ordered.

"Gonna make me?" giggled Finn.

"On your own head," Paige threw her arms up in defeat.

* * *

><p>Finn padded after Cody, watching his bestie enter a bathroom. Deftly, he tiptoed inside.<p>

"Hey," Cody smiled, perched on a sink, clearly not using said mens room. He knew what was about to happen. And for some reason, didn't want to stop it.

"Hey," Finn replied.

"I can read people," Cody remarked, "Finny..."

"Cody..." Finn said, "I can't believe I'm about to ask...going against all my principles in relationships..."

"Joshy and I talked about it," Cody said, "If you're up for it..."

"I enjoyed kissing you," purred Finn.

"I enjoyed it too."

The two boys leaned in...chemistry sparking between their eyes.

"I can't do that to Wade," Cody sighed.

"Stuart's not stupid," Finn purred, "He can see that there's a little spark there..."

"He's looking extremely hot these days," Cody replied, "Seems unfair to leave him out..."

"THis double date," Finn whispered, eyes sparkling, mouth dry, "Does it extend to...say...a bedroom?"

"With room for four hot, horny men?" Cody whispered, licking his pouty lips.

They were touching foreheads now. The electricity between them was redhot. Both of them knew that this was extremely stupid but since John's birthday, it had just increased. Cody was breaking his own moral code. Finn was doing the same. But they were both sure their friendship was so strong that a blow-out wild night wouldn't affect it.

The bathroom door opened.

The boys scuttled apart, faces scarlet.

Wade Barrett walked in, smirking in his usual manner, already in full KIng Barrett regalia, his abs sparkling in the harsh strip light.

"Alright lads," he rasped, "Thought I'd find you here."

"Hey you," Finn shot him a lovesick smile.

"You got in touch with your fella yet?" smirked Wade to Cody.

"Surprise," Finn smiled, "Looks like a green light sweets."

"Wade? You sure about this..." Cody choked.

"Never done swinging meself but other people seem to enjoy it," the Brit growled, "And a King does need some...footmen."

He shot Cody the sexiest, most masculine smirk. Finn gibbered. He was so hard. Right now he could happily be spitroasted by the pair of them. Wow. What a hot mess.

Wade had seriously wondered if Finn needed his head examined when the cute Irishman had first approached him with this double date idea after the last one. But he wasn't stupid. He could see that the bond between Finn and Cody was definitely more than brotherly. No matter how much Finn said he 'didn't do pretty boys' or said that anyone who even looked at Wade would have their entrails smeared over the walls.. And rather than be pissed off..he found this idea extremely hot.

He'd known gay lads back home who used to shag their mates every now and then. They were all men after all. Thirty something (or on the cusp of, in Cody's case) men who were full of testosterone.

"You...might...want...Joshy's number..." Cody whimpered.

"Pass us yer phone," Wade grunted.

"And we...keep this between us four?" Finn added.

"Definitely," Cody sighed.

"I won't tell anyone," Wade said, taking Cody's phone, "MAte? Passcode?"

"2511. Joshy's birthday," simpered Cody.

Wade did so.

He browsed the contacts for Josh's number. Not that it was hard to find, all those heart emojis. He added it to his phone before tapping a text.

_**To: Mathews**_

_Hi mate, it's the King Of The Ring ;) Give us a ring after Raw. Got some urgent stuff to discuss ;)_

Buzz.

_**From: Mathews**_

_Barrett? Nice to hear from you I guess. What about? I can talk now x_

"What did he say?" Cody asked.

"Gonna ring us," Wade grunted, "I'll go outside."

"You're ringing my boyfriend without me? I don't think so!" pouted Cody.

"Scared he might say yes?" Wade teased.

"I want him to say yes!" Cody whined, "He might...make you do things to me."

"Like you'd say no!" Wade smirked.

Finn grinned too. He'd seen something between his beloved and his best friend when they used to do the JBL (and Cole) show in 2013-14. This was a one-off bit of fun. Completely different to any other slag putting the moves on the Brit. Besides. It was a foursome they were planning. He trusted Wade. He trusted Cody. He even trusted Josh.

"Come on sweets," he ushered Cody out of the bathroom.

"But my phone..."

"Yeah don't forget it," Wade threw it to him. He caught it before following Finn down the corridor.

COdy was still turned on from relaying Extreme Rules and the spark that was burning between him and Finn. So forbidden. Just made it ten times more exciting. He tried to talk himself out of this by remembering how he and Curtis almost fell out...but this was different. A foursome. He hadn't been in one for YEARS. It was so naughty. But if Wade and Josh were into it too...imagine the hotness that would ensue...Wade cutting Josh down to size (Josh could get his bottoming cravings sated and Cody wouldn't ahve to top = win/win), Josh could pound FInn (HOT AS FUCK)...and Cody and FInn could get their hands on one another. Both strict bottoms though. Two bottoms could have fun though. They had fingers and tongues after all. Hehehe.

Or...Cody and FInn could submit to Josh and Wade's every whims. Be their willing sex slaves for a night.

And Cody realised he'd said that last part aloud.

"Who knows sweets?" purred FInn in that musical accent.

"I'm so excited...so wrong but so right..." Cody breathed.

"I can see you're excited," Finn smiled, "Come here."

They slowly moved towards each other, the lust taking over their friendship and their lips smashed together. Finn grabbed Cody's amazing ass and ground their crotches together, moaning against his best friend's lips.

"Get my knickers down.." he gasped.

"I find that so hot...way you call your trunks that," Cody whined, whipping FInn's trunks down to his knees and stroking the Irishman's inner thighs...feeling for his balls...wow Finn packed heat too.

"You like?" Finn smiled lustfully.

Cody sunk to his knees, licking his lips. That was an uncut cock that just begged to be in his mouth.

"No..." Finn said, "Wait...come here sweets."

Cody got to his feet and Finn pulled him close for some more kisses.

"I just want to touch you FInny..."

"I want to touch you too Cody.."

Finn yanked Cody's workout shorts down. WOW. He really was as HUNG as he bragged about. He stared blazingly into his hot best friend's eyes, his cool fingers instinctively going to jerk Cody off.

"Ohhhhhh..." moaned Cody at the contact.

"I just had to," whimpered Finn, "You're ...big..."

"Wade's bigger," Cody moaned back, fumbling to return the favour. Finn slapped his hand away.

"I'm SO horny.." Finn whispered, "But wait sweets..."

"Me too...fuck...I'm such a bad person...leading you astray.."

"I instigated all this..we both want each other sweets...but we both love our men too much..."

"It goes against all my beliefs...Finny...Fergal..."

"Mine too Cody...but just think of all the fun we're going to have...I bet Josh could hurt little me...and STuart will have you begging for mercy..."

He edged so close to Cody that their naked thighs began to touch. Eyes blazing into one anothers, the two boys began to grind their bodies together, hands groping at the other's back. Finn made to grab Cody's hot arse...Cody doiung the same to his hot bestie. Moans left their lips...followed by gasps of forbidden ecstasy.

"Don't stop.."

"I wanna make ya cum.."

"Do it. Do it all over me."

Unbeknownst to them, Wade was stood out of sight, filming this clandestine fumble...on Josh's instructions. Wade knew that they'd left to blow off some excess testosterone on each other. He'd mentioned this to Josh on the phone. And the TNA commentator had said to sneak after and if he saw anything...to film it and send it to him!

Wade pulled his trunks down to his knees, his hard cock free. He found Finn's attraction to Cody hot.

"Go on man...take it.." he whispered.

Finn and Cody were kissing lustfully as their climaxes approached, their thighs bumping and grinding, each man using the other's sculpted abs for the dfesired friction to bring them to orgasm.

"Oh...F...I'm...so...oh fuck...ohmygosh...so...fucking close.." whimpered Cody.

"Not...*MOAN* as close as me...gonna..."

Finn let out a strangled cry with a hint of broken Irish as he finally exploded all over Cody's abs and thighs...Cody relishing the warm splashes hitting his skin...yes Finn...let go...all over him you hot little minx..

"Oh fuck yes," Cody smiled, "Good boy.."

"That was hot..." Finn smiled back, looking very satisfied, "Lean against the wall sweets. I want to see if your cum cannon rep is true. I'm gonna wank you off."

Wade shuffled closer, having already been close to breaking point when Finn loudly orgasmed all over Cody.

And now he was gonna get a show.

Cody had the most seductive smile going on as he ran his finger through his bestie's release and licked it.

"Mmm...tasty," he whispered.

"You're such a slag Coddles and it's hot."

Finn eagerly began to jerk Cody's impressive cock. He wanted to try that in his mouth but save that for when this hot plan came to fruition.

Cody moaned and whined cutely, letting his best friend do the work. Finn had good hand skills...if not quite the finesse Josh had. He was getting there...he was nearly there...oh fuck...yes Finn...keep going you little cutie...

"Oh fuck sweets I don't even care...I want you to fuck me with that just once..." moaned Finn as he continued to jerk off Cody, "Yes...c'mon Cody _stór, _let go for me...yes,...good lad...good lad..."

"FUCK...gonna..."  
>In a flash Finn sank to his knees before Cody could stop him and wrapped his lips around his best friend's length just as Cody screamed in pleasure and warm shots filled the Irishman's mouth...oh fuck...he almost choked...it never seemed to end...how much did...fuck...<p>

Cody leaned against the wall. Spent. Sated. Done.

Finn swallowed everything.

He wiped his mouth.

"Finny..." panted Cody, "You...swallowed.."

"I always do sweets. And yours is sweet."

"My diet ensures that. Hehehehe. Wow."

Wade leaned against the wall nearby, having also lost it. Finn was SUCH a minx. But he'd got on film.

Finn and Cody hurriedly made themselves more decent.

"A defining moment in our friendship," Cody said, "It's worth breaking my principles for such a dear friend."

"Mine too."

"Make a pact though. Once the double date is over. No kissing on the lips again."

"Course."

"What does _stór_ mean, by the way?"

"Oh.." giggled Finn, "It's Irish. For darling."

"Awwwwwwww! You cutie! But don't call me anything you wouldn't call Wade."

"I call close friends and my sister that too. So was that better?"

"Should keep my hormones in check for a couple of days hehehehe. MWAH."

"MWAH."

Finn leaned into his best friend's chest, Cody placing an arm around him.

Wade swaggered over, smirking his face off.

"Enjoy that did ya lads?"

"STUART! You scared me!" Finn went bright red but stayed cuddled with Cody.

"I have it all on tape," Wade grinned, "From the grinding, the wanking...the blowjob..."

"Stuart what must you think of me darlin...I love you...but I really like Cody too...just in a different way...curiosity got the better of us...please don't hate me..."

Finn looked like he really regretted what just happened. Cody once more felt like a piece of shit for the whole thing. But Wade just shrugged.

"You can make it up to me. And Mathews," the Brit growled, "He's got a copy of that."

"WADE!" spluttered Cody.

The big Brit padded to Finn and took the cutie into his arms, Finn sniffling into his chest, clinging to him.

"Hey hey..." he rumbled, "What's all the dramatics for love?"

"I say I want to marry you but then decide to tart around with my best friend...what must you think of me?"

"I think it's bloody awesome, spicing stuff up a bit. If it had been anyone else - Zayn, Itami, Amore, any other of your mates and I'd be pissed off. But for some reason..."

"It's cos I'm pretty Wade," Cody grinned.

"And plus I had a good wank over it," Wade said oh-so-casually.

"STUART!" Finn broke away, "PERVERT!"

Wade roared with laughter.

"Enjoy the show huh Wade?" giggled Cody, "Can see why you strut about the place with that mouth at your beck and call. Hehehehehe."

"Cody.." spluttered Finn, "Mean. I acted like such a slag.."

"I'm the one with your jiz drying on my abs," Cody shrugged.

"Couldn't control yourself could ya?" Wade added.

"MEAN. Leave me alone." Finn pouted.

Wade had an idea. Break some more ice.

"Lift yer shirt Codeman," he snarled.

"Stuart...?" Finn's eyes widened.

Cody did so.

Wade sunk to his knees and began to lick Cody's abs...the areas which had been soiled. Cody wriggled and moaned a little at the feeling of a tongue on his skin.

"Ohhh fuck..." Finn moaned, "Stuart...darlin...that's so fucking hot..."

"Damn Wade...tongue game...on fleek..." whimpered Cody, "WHY CAN'T JOSHY BE HERE."

His phone started to ring. On cue almost. Cody's eyes lit up.

"Heeyyyyy..."

"Well hey there horny boy," Josh purred, "That was quite some show."

"JOSHY...I can explain. Hormones..."

"If you and Devitt don't fuck at the end of this double date it'll be wasted," Josh went on, "I can read you like a book Coddles. You forget I know you better than even your own family. You set this whole thing up so you and Devitt can fuck without any guilt. I see you."

"It was Finny's idea...and suppose...maybe...I dunno what'll happen...you might want to bounce on Wade's dick...means I won't have to top.."

"Oh but you will," Josh chuckled, "I want to see you murder Devitt's assgina."

Cody whimpered.

"Joshy,...I'm not a top. Oh man...you could fuck him..."

"Barrett offered him to me. Said it takes a real man to tame the Balor demon."

"Oh man Joshy...my future husband and my best friend...*WHIMPER!*"

"This is so wrong Coddles but for some reason it makes it all the more appealing. I have a lot of pentup anger."

Cody squirmed and whimpered some more. He was starting to get hard again.

"And," Josh went on, "I think the pair of you should submit to us. Do whatever we ask."

"Anything..." moaned Cody, "Joshy. How soon can you get here? Miss you."

"I may just be walking down a street, looking for a yellow cab..."

"YOU'RE IN NEW YORK?" squealed Cody, bouncing on the spot.

"Naissou Coliseum, right?"

"How did you..."

"Barrett told me. And Devitt may have too...we're texting now. Feel kinda bad for calling him a bunny boiler."

"Omigod Omigod Omigod...did you...is Link with you...?"

"He's with Robbie. I didn't want to take him on another plane."

Pout. But JOSH was coming to Raw. Cody was walking on air.

"Come backstage!"

"No Coddles. You'll get fired. I'll meet you after the show. I'll be just a civilian then. Keep it safe. And you haven't told anyone else about it have you?"

"No...keeping it between us...too many people would hate us. Joshy...does it mean...you want to play tonight..."

"Only if you want to...I was only flying here to see you...but...maybe after Elimination Chamber?"

COdy covered the phone.

"We're free tonight," grinned Finn, snuggling into Wade.

"Oh c'mon Fergal, let him have his fella to himself for a bit," snorted Wade, "How's he fixed for Elimination Chamber? Provided none of us get too battered?"

"He just asked..." Cody simpered, "Looks like it's a yes...to the double date then Joshy..."

"Awesome," Josh replied, "I'll come up on the Saturday...we should hang out properly first...this could be the start of something..."

"Joshy I'm not interested in a regular arrangement, compromises love," Cody said firmly, "One off."

"I meant, doing things as a foursome, going to games, eating out," Josh replied, "I'm an old man now COddles."

"Excuse me Joshy. Wade and Finny are the same age as you. And yeah...I'd like that. Anyhoo, I have to go before this call gets messy hehehehehe. Miss you. See you later. MWAH. MWAH. LOVE YOU LOTS. MWAH!"

"Bye Coddles. Love you too."

Cody hung up, excited.

"I'm a year younger actually," Finn pouted, "So looks like...green lights all round then?"

"Yeah..." Cody sighed.

"I better go," Wade said, "Or Cena will rip the shit out of me mercilessly."

"They'll have me to deal with," Finn cracked his knuckles, "And I'll just kick the door down next time he goes for a shit and sing Let It Go at him."

"How bloody hormonal are you today?" sighed Wade, "Stay out of trouble till the show's over?"

He kissed Finn deeply before nodding at Cody and strutting away, working his King attire like a boss.

"Wow," Cody sighed, "Can't believe we're doing this.."

"You must think I'm a right hypocrite," Finn sighed, "Banging on about how anyone who even looks at Stuart will get their head ripped off, and about how pretty boys aren't my type..."

"Finny. I'm about to piss over my marriage AND promise ring," Cody said, "But...life's too short."

"Yeah." Finn linked his arm in Cody's, "Man...so glad I found you."

"Me too...and we can't breathe a word...Dean will go batshit for a start..."

"Yeah...Generico will too. Paige won't be impressed either. I'm still gonna sit on your lap in trunks though hehehe."

"I lost that battle months ago hehehe."

"Would you...top me? If I asked very nicely?"

"Finny...I don't even like topping my own boyfriend and only do it to make him happy so what makes you think...?"

"What if Josh makes you?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows, "Won't be allowed to refuse him will you?"

"Finny...stop it. Stop...stop touching me. Right...Imma tickle you!"

Peals of musical Celtic laughter echoed off the walls as the ravenette attacked the Irish cutie with tickles, relishing being the one doing the tickling instead of being the one getting tickled.

* * *

><p>Wade sauntered to the real men's table in Catering, whistling inanely to himself. The usual crowd. Well two. John Cena and Sheamus. No Randy Orton.<p>

"Where have you been?" teased John.

"Just had to...oh fine. Fergal..."

"I see," John smirked, "Now you've had your final backstage fun in this old arena, can we get down to business?"

"What business is that?" snorted Wade.

"The business of convincing your stupid-looking buddy here that commitment isn't a scary thing?" John smirked.

"We're men. We don't do the C word," Sheamus snorted, "C'mon mate, already explained why I haven't continued seeing Fandango."

Sheamus had woken up next to Fandango, sated but really not ready to move on yet despite all the intensity at the party. He wasn't ready to start another relationship so soon after his last three turned rotten on him. Too much to risk. He wanted to keep things casual for now. The dancer unsurprisingly had been pissed the fuck off at him. Called him a time wasting prick and punched him. Not the outcome Cody and co. had planned when they set up Shea-dango but you could only lead horses to water, not make them drink it.

"The dude's been moping about like a wet weekend in sodding Margate Ste," Wade said, "It's been a month since you shagged him."

"And? I can go without for a while," Sheamus shrugged.

"Willing celibacy AND coping with your dickbrained ex queening it about still with that little shitbag Graves all the time?" Wade raised his eyebrows, "Pull the other one."

"I don't even notice him," Sheamus grunted, "I just wish someone would tell Kidd that Claude's not being matey with him out of respect of his talent slash legacy."

"Your scrappy little boyfriend's gone quiet lately," John put in to Wade.

"Probably because your girlfriend punched him in the mouth at your party!" Wade spluttered, "We've all been the dickhead drunk at one point."

"You know Randal," sighed John, "I can't control him all the time. What I meant was, Devitt was obsessed with Cesaro at one point. Could get him to have a chat with Kidd."

"I'm staying out of that now," Wade said, "Too much bloody drama. Wotcha Fandango."

The dancer stomped by their table, pausing to shoot a glower at Sheamus who facepalmed.

"Come sit with us man," John said, "There's a spare seat."

"No thanks," grunted Fandango, "Don't fancy breathing the same air as a user."

"Oh for fucks' sake!" erupted Sheamus, "You're behaving like a brat! Get over it mate. We got pissed at a party, fucked and that was it!"

"You fucking talked me into bed you prick!" snarled Fandango, leaning across the table, "No wonder Bryan chose his wife. No wonder Barrett chose Balor. No wonder Cesaro bored of you."

Sheamus flew across the table, nose to nose with the dancer.

"You little SHIT..." he hissed, "You know fuck-all about my lovelife!"

Wade, having learned plenty about observation of folk from Finn and Cody of late, easily spotted the eyefucking. Seriously intense eyefucking going on under the clashing of bruised male egos.

"I'm not some hustler you can just pick up, cum in and throw in the trash!" Fandango spat, "You're a prize cunt. With a stupid haircut."

Sheamus saw the blazing spark in the dancer's eyes. The chemistry from the night after John's party was still there. He just didn't want to get into yet another messy relationship. He looked down and saw a tent in Fandango's sparkly flares. The dancer was feeling the same type of way as he was but wanted to assert his manhood first.

"Oh bugger off and hate fuck will ya," deadpanned Wade, "The pair of you."

"Yeah I can fucking smell it from here," John teased.

"Oh fuck off," Sheamus spat, "Fine. Fandango. Curtis. Mate. Got five minutes for a chat? Just to clear this shit up once and for all?"

"Suppose," grunted the dancer.

He stomped out of Catering, Sheamus following him.

But the big Irishman was barred from leaving. By a big Swiss. With a smirk on his face.

Sheamus rolled his eyes.

Cesaro was on air tonight. Tyson had agreed to come hang out in his hotel room. Sans Nattie. For beers and discussion of the feud. Cesaro was hoping he had ulterior motives. He'd after all, been insisting in his best chivalrous voice to help Tyson change and comment on ring attires. Natalya had been so oblivious, bless her. And if the Swiss' hands wandered a little, well, it just happened. He'd even put the brakes on sleeping with Corey Graves for a while. He was that confident he would FINALLY get Tyson in his bed soon.

And well, sticking the boot into Sheamus' life? Always fun.

"Get the fuck out my way," snarled Sheamus.

"Why? Looks like even dancers have taste," sneered Cesaro.

"Move. Or I'm breaking your jaw."

"You look stupid. No wonder he regrets sleeping with you and your nasty pale sweaty flabby self."

"You never complained."

"I faked it. I thought of TJ. And Swaggs. That's how I made myself shoot."

"Please. You bore me."

Sheamus roughly shoved past him to chase after Fandango.

The dancer kicked open a side room door and stomped inside. Sheamus followed.

"Well?" he grunted.

"Just give me a chance mate," Sheamus sighed, "It was nothing you've done...I enjoyed that night. A lot."

"You lied to me to blow your load," Fandango hissed, "I don't appreciate being treated like a disposable piece of ass. I'm not Miz. Or Graves."

"I just...don't want to be that person who can't survive without someone being their fella...the professional boyfriend if you will."

"Not your fault you picked assholes. I'm not an asshole Stephen. I could make you happy. We had a connection in bed that night."

"You scared me a little," admitted Sheamus.

"I'm intense," Fandango's face lifted into the tiniest of sultry smirks.

"I'm getting a wee bit...frustrated, I have to admit. Hand isn't doing it for me..." Sheamus hissed, eyes flashing.

"Well I've not been with anyone else in the last month...kinda hoping you'd come round...wandered round the pleasuredome last weekend. Thought about the magic you and I could make in there..."

"I've never done all that scene stuff before..."

"I'll teach you.." the dancer's voice had taken on that erotic breathy quality that could make anyone, gay, straight, female, male whatever, weak at the knees.

Sheamus pounced, devouring Fandango's lips in a searing kiss. He lifted the muscular man up off his light feet and placed him on a table nearby.

"Oh yes sir," snarled Fandango, biting on Sheamus' lip, "Don't stop. You know I like it rough."

Sheamus tore the dancer's sparkly flares off along with his designer boxer briefs, freeing his cock to much rasping moans.

Fandango opened his inked legs. Before he got an evil slasher smile on his face. He leapt onto Sheamus, locking all his limbs tight. He had an idea. He then put Sheamus in a headlock and swung round in a Tornado DDT, which Sheamus, terrified, only just remembered to bump properly (Ow his head!).

"Stay there," snarled the dancer. And he padded away, searching the room. He picked up an extension cable of some sort and waved it at Sheamus.

"You're not..." Sheamus spluttered.

"I am.." Fandango hissed. He was SO turned on. Time to unleash his true self. The Dom; "Wrists up."

Sheamus could only gibber, totally taken aback at the shift in dynamics and complied despite being bigger, stronger and tougher than Fandango.

The dancer tied the Irishman's wrists together before straddling him. They began to kiss ferociously.

"Think you can handle me you brute?" purred the dancer.

"I think so," smiled Sheamus, even more turned on than he could have imagined.

Fandango continued to kiss down his neck, chest, abs before whipping his black trunks down his thick, ivory muscular legs. He then began to suck Sheamus off hard, the Irishman totally at his mercy. Even at work, Fandango was ALWAYS able to be in control. He had improvised with all manner of innocuous pieces of technical equipment before now when he dated Ted. Dirty Curty was BACK. That shortlived gimmick had been inspired by what he liked to get up to between the sheets (or in clubs).

Sheamus was powerless. His wrists tied as the dancer continued to devour his cock.

Finally Fandango released him before shedding his gold ring jacket, totally ass naked now. And what a fucking body. Looked even more ripped in this dimlit room.

He straddled Sheamus' stomach and lowered himself onto the Irishman, hissing with pleasure-laced pain as he was penetrated raw and mostly dry. Just how he liked it.

"You didn't use a..." spluttered Sheamus.

"I like to feel it erupt within..." the dance rasped, body writhing in pure ecstasy as he got his itch scratched again, moaning and grunting copiously, "Oh yes sir...you know how to push my buttons..."

"Fuck..." grunted Sheamus, attempting to thrust up into him. Even though he was still top, he was being dominated. He kinda liked it.

Fandango was now riding him like a rodeo cowboy, vocalising every hit his prostate took and his face contorted with sexual satisfaction. Yes. He so rarely bottomed but this felt so good. He lifted up...almost removing Sheamus from himself...before sitting back down hard, his cheeks flush with the big Irishman's pelvis. He continued to bounce up and down, using Sheamus as a living dildo. Cody Rhodes eat your heart out. This was how you bottomed ina dominating way.

He opened his flexible legs in a split, still riding, showing off ALL his skills. But he needed more. More force.

He leaned over expertly to untie Sheamus' wrists.

Sheamus was a mess.

This was SO fucking dirty. So fucking hot. And to think he wasn't planning on getting involved again ten minutes ago..

The dancer climbed off him, not even wincing at the stinging on his ass.

"I have a collar and leash at home...I like to be fucked doggie in it...or fuck my subs in it," snarled Fandango, getting onto all fours on the lino, ass up. Cody was definitely being challenged as #1 Power Bottom in WWE!

Sheamus kneeled behind him and entered him.

"Oh fuck yes, you big brute...pull my hair."

YANK.

Sheamus began to pound the dancer like he was a twobit backstreet whore, snarling and cursing between thrusts, spanking that hot muscular ass every stroke. He couldn't last...4 weeks without sex...yes...oh fuck yes...

Fandango was snapping his abdominal muscles expertly...he could make himself cum handsfree in this position...if he wanted to...yes he did...fuck yes...he wriggled and writhed deftly between the painful smacks to his ass cheeks and the dead-centre stabs to his g-spot.

He leaned against Sheamus, the Irishman clutching him close, their bodies sheening with sweat, masculine growls leaving both their throats.

Sheamus suddenly roared as he FINALLY lost it, erupting harder than he'd done in ages deep inside the willing dancer...who was also close but upon feeling the warm streaks inside his body...bellowed in pained relief and sprayed the lino beneath them with some powerful jets of his much-needed climax.

He clenched around the hot hunk inside him and leaned around for some kisses.

"You're amazing..." he breathed, "Wanna go steady, man?"

"Yeah..." gasped Sheamus, "I'm willing to learn..."

"Good because you won't know what's hit you.."

"Sorry I was a bit rough mate..."

"I felt your anger inside me...you must feel so calm now.." that breathy voice was criminally charged with lust, even post-fuck.

* * *

><p>"They ain't come back," Wade was saying to John, "Looks like they sorted their shit out. Wotcha Neville."<p>

Adrian Neville arrived with a food tray, his long hair tied up in a neat bun and cheeks flushed. Another naughty call to Sami. He was working harder backstage than he was in the ring.

"Why eye mon," teased John in a truly dreadful Geordie accent.

"Think of that joke all by yourself?" snarked Neville.

"It's the oldest joke known to man in England," Wade added, "And about as clever as saying och aye the noo to a Scottish person."

"Mate, have you and Balor split?" asked Adrian, "Just wondering...every time he's on the road he's never with you and always with Codes?"

Wade squirmed. Shit was their little plan that obvious?

"We don't have to live in each other's pockets," he said, "Fergal's not Zayn."

Adrian snorted. As IF. FInn and Sami were like two peas in a multinational pod!

"What's the deal with the Gruesome Twosome anyway?" added John, "Anyone else would say Balor and Rhodes were screwing on the downlow. After all, I heard about the little makeout at my birthday."

"Can we talk about something else? I don't dump on your lovelife!" Wade snorted, "Why are you all so bloody obsessed with mine?!"

"He's avoiding us," Adrian said.

Oh BLOODY HELL. What was with everyone? So much for keeping it between themselves..

"Man if things have gone south it's OK to tell us, we're your best buds," John said gently.

"Things are cool, OK?" snapped Wade.

"Liar," Adrian said.

"You're turning into bloody ZAYN!" Wade hissed defensively, "Nothing's wrong, OK? We've been together six months almost now, we don't have to be constantly joined at the bloody hip 24/7."

"Just thinking in case Graves tries shit," Adrian said, "After all, he stirred shit up at Cena's do."

"Please. Graves is still pursuing Reigns...and now Samoa Joe's signed, he's after him n'all," Wade snorted, "Fergal told me. I think I'm quite safe."

Sheamus walked over, followed by Fandango. Both of them looked ruffled. Flushed.

"Budge up lads," drawled Sheamus as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"I think this calls for celebratory beers after the show, don';t you?" John grinned, "Join us, twinkle toes?"

"Cool," grunted Fandango.

"And is the King bringing his Prince?" teased Adrian.

"No girls allowed," grinned John.

"Oh bugger off Cena," snapped Wade, "Yeah,count me in. I'm sure Fergal's got girl time with Cody and Paige to do."

He looked over at the Plastics table. Finn once more on Cody's lap, the two of them laughing at something Paige had said.

* * *

><p>"I'm SO telling Sami..." teased Cody.<p>

"Tell him and you're getting a PTO!" Paige spluttered.

"YOOO HOOO! SUMMM-EERRRR!" Finn catcalled, camp as Christmas. It was the sparkles. He couldn't help it.

"Put a muzzle on him!" Paige hissed.

"He's not mine to put a muzzle on," giggled Cody, "Oh hey Summer..."

A vision in gold and a tight black and grey dress floated over as Summer Rae appeared.

"Someone call?" she smiled.

"Paige was just telling us about the time she sneaked you onto set..." Cody was grinning.

"Oh, that," Summer went pink and tossed her wavy golden locks back casually, "Like you wouldn't have done the same."

"I would have not only snuk Joshy onto set but rubbed it in Mess's fat ugly maw," Cody said, "Now they can't not make an angle for you two...fighting over who was Mess's better co-star...Money In The Bank singles match..."

"And ending in a lesbian kiss on the following Raw," Finn chimed in, "Go where Summer and Layla didn't...and I think it should be on SummerSlam...more apt."

"Oh shut up you," Paige was bright pink.

"Whatcha gonna do, slap me on the bum?" Finn grinned.

"Behave!" Paige commanded.

"Or what?" he sucked his thumb and crossed one muscular leg over the other, flashing side cheek.

"Nothing scares him," grinned Cody, nuzzling his bestie.

"When are you two just gonna get together?" Summer sighed, "The sexual tension in here is making me uncomfortable."

Now that shut them both right up.

Fuck.

Were they really THAT obvious?

"Please," Cody said, "Why would I waste time stealing Wade's man? I have a hot date after Raw."

"Oooh? Is munchkin coming after all?" Paige squeaked.

"Yup. So pass me my pineapple salad. KThanxBai."

Finn reached over and handed it to him.

"After the story you told us earlier..." Paige said, "I'm gonna think we might see one of you carted away tomorrow morning on a stretcher."

"Story?" Summer's interest was piqued.

"Yes. Extreme Rules. Munchkin hung around after the show and he and Little Cody made their own Extreme Rules match in the bedroom. And he told us in graphic detail. Wait a sec...both of you were gone for ages after..."

She glared at them both.

Cody and Finn tried so hard to wipe the guilt from their faces.

"I er...,met up with Stuart," Finn said.

"Yeah right...you both came in here together. Out with it guys. Are you or are you not...?"

Cody and Finn shared a look. No Dean now to blow his top...should they admit it? It wasn't strictly an affair...

Paige spotted the cogs moving in both their brains.

She knew it.

She'd spotted the spark the moment they started becoming friends. All that tosh about FInn not doing pretty boys was a smoke screen. Was Cody incapable of making friends with guys he didn't fancy? Was Cody really as devoted to Josh as he said? Or was it more smoke and mirrors? Ditto for Finn and his bunny boiler act.

"OK," sighed Cody, "We were gonna keep it between the four of us. That is us two, Wade and Joshy..."

"Wait...what?"

"You know we've been planning a double date..." Finn said, "Well uh...we uh...the kiss that Sasha made us have...we liked it more than we let on."

"I knew it!" Summer cried, "You just downplayed it cos Eden was there."

"Yup," admitted Cody.

"It's curiosity," Finn said, "Cody's not like any other guy I've ever been with...pretty boys aren't normally my thing...but he gets me...we're close...very close friends...who just want to experiment...but we also love our men."

"Don't ever think I lie when I want to be married to Joshy," Cody said, eyes wet with feeling, "But...something about Finny...I can't ignore it."

"Neither can I," Finn admitted, "It's not totally Eros. It's a strong Ludus with a touch of Storge and Eros."

"Huh?"

"Greek words for love," Finn said, "Look it up. Ludus is flirty. Storge is family type love. Eros, well, don't need to spell it out."

"I don't want you guys to fall out...what if it screws up your friendship?" Paige said.

"We've talked about it," Cody said, "I'm not interested in a relationship with Finny...but...come on, look at him. Look at that body. Look at those kissable lips...dat phat bootay.."

Finn blushed.

"I can see us being friends when we're 80," he said, and he took Cody's hand.

"Just friends?" Paige challenged.

"Yes. Fergal Bennett and Cody Lomberger RUnnels," Finn said firmly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." cooed Summer, "That's so cute.."

"And I will have a son named Jody," Cody added as his phone buzzed. Yay. text from Josh.

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_Am at Coliseum now. Miss coming here :( So enjoying more Irish mince? ;) xxxx_

Finn read it over his shoulder and snatched his phone.

"HEY!"

Finn took a selfie of the two of them and sent it as a reply.

"FINNY."

"Irish MINCE. I ask you!"

"He's not wrong," teased Paige, "You're SO camp nowadays. So. How does it feel knowing that you and Wade can get married legit in your own country now?"

"It's perfect..." gushed FInn, "I called Stuart up in tears when they announced it."

"And then called me after," Cody added, "But there's a problem. Joshy is outside this building and I'm not with him."

"Well, get him in here!" Paige said.

"I can't. I'll lose my job...my name isn't AJ and I don't give wrestling up for the sake of a man," Cody said, "Much as I want him here. With Link."

"We'll get him in," Finn said, "Come on Paige.."

He climbed off Cody's lap and yanked her out of the room, looking for the nearest exit for the smoking area.

"We'll get such a bollocking..." Paige hissed.

"Makes it more fun," grinned FInn.

At that moment, a WWE technician carrying a box bumped into them, knocking both of them off their feet. He didn't seem to notice them and continued to hold the box, albeit stood still. It was too heavy and big for him to carry and he could barely see around it.

"HEY! Watch it!" snapped Paige.

"Yeah, mind where you're putting that!" Finn complained.

The techie lowered the box and smiled conspiratorially.

"What the fuck..." Paige spluttered.

"Surprise," Josh Mathews said, "Lay smuggled me in. Hey Devitt...sorry, Balor...Finn.."

"Call me Finn or Finny," Finn grinned.

"Coddles calls you Finny...so I'll take off the Y," Josh said, "Wow...feels so weird being backstage at a WWE event. Don't ask how the security didn't clock me. Where you guys sat?"

"Catering, but bring that box," Paige said, "Wow this is SO naughty..."

"If we get caught..." Finn said, "How's TNA?"

"Let's not go there," Josh said, lifting the box up to his face once more and following them back into Catering. Wow. This was surreal. There was Cena, Barrett, Sheamus and Fandango. Oh and Adrian Neville too. He felt a huge pang. He also felt like such a felon. Well he was trespassing. This would get anyone who ever knew him fired on the spot.

"Yeah, just put that box on that table mate," Finn dropped the camp from his voice as he led them back to the plastics table.

Summer looked curious.

Cody was now sat reading a comic. He rarely read them electronically. He was an old-school geek like that.

Josh placed the box in front of him.

Cody grunted and shuffled to make a space.

"Sorry did you want a tip?" he muttered, "Can I help you techie?"

"I'd have thought_ you'd _want a tip," Josh said, lip curling, "Usually you like them down your throat or in your ass."

Snorts aplenty from Paige and FInn.

Cody sprang to his feet, determined to punch out this big mouthed backstage boy. And then froze, jaw hitting the floor.

"Oh hey," Josh said casually.

"What THE...NNNNNNN!"

Josh was almost suffocated by the kisses and nuzzling.

"What are you...how...how the actual fuck..." whimpered Cody, hugging his beloved so tight he was sure Josh would evaporate if he let go.

"Lay is very resourceful," Josh chuckled, "Man this is the baddest thing..."

He was clad in the typical technician's attire of black pants, black WWE polo plus a black long sleeve under said polo to hide his tattoos.

"Paige said get him in," Finn grinned, "We bumped into him. Literally."

"Finny. Get him a chair!" ordered Cody.

"Yes boss," smirked the Irishman and pulled one up. Josh sank into it, and then groaned as 220 pounds squashed his lap.

"Sorry Finny you're gonna have to make do with a regular chair or sit on Paige's lap," Cody said, burying his head in Josh's shoulder.

Finn shrugged, sitting on Cody's old chair, resting his feet on the table. He wasn't jealous at all. He thought Cody was just so cute whenever Josh was around. A 220 pound, six foot man reduced to a wide-eyed, giggling little boy by a five-foot-nine, squeaky-voiced commentator from a failing rival promotion.

Cody just took Josh's head in his hands and pecked his lips. Repeatedly. Eyes glittering. He was SO happy. And it was so spontaneous.

"Won't people talk, seeing you all over a random techie?" Paige raised her eyebrows. She wished COdy would just simmer it down a bit.

"Sssssssssssssssshhhh!" Cody put his finger to her lips before wriggling back around to stare into Josh's eyes.

"She's right," Josh said, "All of you put your necks on the line for me...Coddles...Coddles...no deadweighting...c'mon..."

"HARRRUMPH. KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Huffing. Stardust hisses. Folding of arms. Pouting.

* * *

><p>Post-Raw, Dean Ambrose was in his hotel room as Seth Rollins showered. Now was the time to put the finishing touches to his little 'surprise'.<p>

The officer's hat and jacket he'd worn to close the show...didn't feel right over his scruffy ring attire. So instead, he'd stripped down to those new briefs and did up the jacket. He finished the look with some of Paige's merch gloves (!), some shades and his ring boots. He took a selfie in the mirror, ass stuck out, working it. He looked like a gay fetish site model.

_** TheDeanAmbrose **__Officer Ambrose at your service *wink emojis* *flashing police light emoji* *peach emoji*_

And what? Tumblr went crazy for his ass. And he had to admit, in this underwear, he was stacked in the back.

He heard the shower switch off and stood by the door. He picked up the truncheon and held it over his shoulder.

Seth, whistling, opened the door and padded in, towel around his waist, whistling Dean's them (causing the Cincinnati native to melt) as he whipped it off (Dean taking in that glorious body), changing into just a pair of grey sweats.

"Jonny?" Seth called.

Dean shut the bathroom door and strode to Seth.

"I'm gonna have to cite you," he grinned.

"On what grounds?" smirked Seth.

"Being too fucking hot?"

"Shouldn't it be ME wearing that?" Seth hissed, taking the truncheon from Dean, "Bend over."

Dean stripped off the hat and jacket, along with the gloves and his boots, down to his briefs once more. Oh please. This was why he'd bought this costume in the first place!

Seth searched his bag for his ring pants. It was worth it to have some more fun. He changed from his comfy sweats back into the sprayon, sweaty tights and did up the jacket, before tying his wet hair into a loose, messy bun and placing the policeman's cap on his head.

Dean just licked his lips. MMMMM. Officer Rollins. Take him NOW.

"So young man," Seth commanded, "I'm afraid I need to search you for contraband."

"Yes officer," moaned Dean.

Seth slowly began to feel his almost-naked partner. Dean's spending habits might be a touch out of control but when it bought underwear like the ones Dean had on, Seth didn't mind all that much...not with that ass to play with.

The WWE World Heavyweight CHampion slowly began to grope around Dean's hips, ass, front and inner thighs, keeping his touching slow and torturous, enjoying the moans from his Elimination Chamber challenger.

"Ohhhh...don;t stop.." whimpered Dean. So what if they'd had sex at work earlier? He could go again.

He slowly bent over the bed.

"Just get your clothes off Colby and fucking break me in half!" he whimpered.

"Aw just as I was getting into the roleplay!" Seth jokingly complained. He began to remove the costume.

He changed back into the sweats (Dean pouted) and climbed onto the bed, pulling Dean to him, slowly connecting their mouths, his long, two-toned hair tickling Dean's face, one hand resting on Dean's scantily-clad ass.

"No rush is there?" Seth whispered.

Dean shook his head.

"Can't wait for Chamber," the Ohio native whispered, "I never thought we'd main event a pay per view for the top title..."

"From FCW until now..." Seth replied.

"ROH," corrected Dean.

"I meant...for US," Seth smiled, "You know I'm shit at this sort of soppy stuff...but love you."

"Love you more," Dean beamed, rolling their bodies around so Seth was atop him, slowly grinding, "I'm gonna struggle fighting you on Sunday.."

"Good job you're not in trunks," smirked Seth, "Might just accidentally touch..."

"They may accidentally come off...in front of ALL the fans...and then I'll just STUMBLE..." Dean kept pecking Seth's bristled lips between each clause, "And sit on your gorgeous face..."

"Oh man stop that..." Seth grunted, clearly hard at the thought of all the naughty frustrated touching they would no doubt do in Corpus Christi, Texas on Sunday.

"And then, I'll get on all fours in the centre of the ring, and you can fuck me through the canvas," Dean smirked, wriggling out from under Seth and getting on all fours, arching his back like a twink porn star, showing off his shapely booty. He turned and shook his tousled hair, his face bearing a seductive glower, nothing like his cartoonish gurning on TV. He then brushed his hair back behind his head, running his hands all down his smooth muscular body, ever so slowly peeling his briefs down, turning so his back was to Seth once more, exposing his hot ass inch by inch. As soon as both those curvy cheeks were free, Seth reached to spank them.

"Ohhh yeaah..." whined Dean as he got spanked, leaning forward, ass up deliciously, "All yours champ...for the taking...whenever you like..."

Seth was wriggling out of his sweat pants and fumbling under the bed for the bottle of lubricant.

No time for foreplay. He was aching inside...that heavy ache only Dean could stir up within him. His lips were dry. He was so hard he could cut diamonds. The Iowa native slowly coated himself with liberal amounts of lubricant before coating two fingers.

Dean peeled the briefs from his ankles so he was naked once more. Yes. He was just feeling IT tonight. He had enough sexual energy building up inside him to power a small town. His carnal cravings seemed to only increase the more he and Seth did it. WHich was absolutely amazing for their relationship.

"Colby..?" he asked.

"Uh-huh?"

"How do you fancy making an Ambrollins sex tape?"

"Now?"

"Yes...now!" Dean grinned wickedly, turning the video on his phone on and handing it to Seth, "I want both of us clearly visible. We can sell it when our pushes are on the decline.."

"DOn't put us in a grave just yet..." Seth was cut off by tender kisses.

"I may moan your name more...if that's OK...ohhhh baby just like that..." Dean whined in relief as Seth inserted two lube-coated fingers without warning.

"Such a fucking hot ass," Seth snarled, in his harsh tones that drove Dean wild, "What would the fans say huh Ambrose? When they realise you're a cock hungry faggot who enjoys his architect inside his ass?"

Oh yes Seth.

The bearded, younger man filmed the whole of Dean's back to get his messy hair into shot before passing it to him. Dean smiled at the camera before placing it at the foot of the bed, making sure to get as much of them into frame as possible...namely him getting his ass pounded. He so got off on the fact that nobody would expect him to be the bottom...

Seth lined up and entered Dean fairly easy, from the prepping and from the earlier attention at work.

"Ohhhhh yes..." whined Dean, pushing his ass right back, "Deep...just how I like it..."

He writhed his hips to get every good spot inside himself stimulated, moaning louder. His eyes sparkled in the light of the room as he took in himself on the video. What a whore he looked. Only for Seth. He moaned and snaked some more, as Seth began to fuck him.

"Like that Ambrose?" Seth snarled, in his heelish cockyshit way.

"Yes...harder..."

Seth began grunt and snarl as he started to pound Dean like a ring rat, the Ohian taking everything and begging for more, moaning Seth's ring and real names alternatively, arching up to kneel flush with Seth.

"Ohhh baby...nobody fucks me like you can.." he gasped, leaning into Seth and stealing desperate kisses.

"Cos nobody loves you like I can.."

"MMMNNNFFFFFF!" Seth's mouth was attacked by an emotional/close-to-the-edge Dean once more as they continued to fuck like animals on heat, sweat pouring from their bodies as they both got really into this videomaking crap. It just put many, many inches on Seth's performance and made Dean even more of a slut in bed.

"Gonna...fuck...baby...gonna...oh fuck...I can't..."

"You can...let go.."

Dean's whines pitched up to whimpers...to screams...as his climax rocketed closer...his body locking up..the pulling behind his abs too much to bear...

Seth could see Dean was ITCHING to cum...he could never make Dean cum unaided from behind...he reached around to jerk Dean but the elder man slapped his hand away furiously.

"Nearly...nearly there baby...don't stop...just keep...keep on...oh yeah...yeah...fuck...you feel so amazing inside me..."

Seth was gonna lose his shit first...Dean was so fucking hot when he was on heat like this...fuck...yes...take it Ambrose...take it...he snarled and growled mannishly as he drove deep inside Dean's tight heat...just as Dean let out a scream of trumphant relief as the orgasm tore through his own body and he sprayed the sheets in front of them, his essence audibly splashing the fabric...yes...oh Seth you perfect, perfect man you...

Gasps and moans still leaving their throats, the two main eventers collapsed in a heap.

"I love you.." Dean gasped.

"Love you too...fuck that was hot.."

"And...all on tape," Dean reached for his phone and tapped stop. His sweaty fingers struggled to email the video to himself so he had a backup copy!

"You leak that and you're dead.." Seth whispered, pulling out of Dean and laying beside him. Dean rolled around and crawled up, so he could lay his head on Seth's chest.

Dean took a selfie for Snapchat with the caption 'Best night with the best man ever *heart eyes emojis* and sent it to all the Plastics.

"I can't wait to watch it back," he whispered.

"Me neither but seriously Johnny...it goes anywhere NEAR tumblr and you're dead."

"Can I show Renee?" A mischeivous grin.

"NO!"

"She said she watches gay porn!" Dean laughed naughtily.

"Shall I go and get my dick out for the guys at work?"

"NO!"

"Just the same."

"How about I make an Xtube? CincinnatiLunatic85?" grinned Dean.

"You are not...you're asking to be outed to the fans aren't you?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Dean pouted, "That ring rat blog's been shut down. I need new entertainment when it comes to those damn Tumblr girls!"

He opened up an underwear online shop on his phone. Seth rolled his eyes.

"You even...and it's bye bye credit cards."

"I want something new for Sunday. After all, I could be champ?"

"I guess..."

"WHich means something befitting...how about this gold lamé jock?"

"Hot as fuck...wait you just ordered it?!"

"And? Even if you lose, you still get something hot to play with after...cos whatever the outcome...I win...hehe"

"I don't understand you.."

"Don't expect you to...it's all for your benefit Sethie.."

"DOn't call me Sethie. Shopaholic."

"You need your blond bits rebleaching or snipping out," clapped back Dean.

* * *

><p>In Josh's hotel room, the star-crossed lovers were sharing a bath, Cody insisting on sitting in front even though he was taller and more jacked than his beloved. Rather than the usual fierce fight to get between the sheets, they'd calmly come in and run a bath. Josh insisted they should talk more rather than jump into bed to unleash the frustrations every single time. He worked his ass off Extreme RUles to sate all Cody's needs. In a way he was thankful Cody and Finn had messed about (not least for the hot as fuck video Wade had taken!) so Cody wasn't such hard work. Sometimes after the long-ass flights and increasingly creative means to sneak into WWE illicitly, Josh didn't fancy being worked like a dog in bed.<p>

Cody leaned into Josh's chest, eyes shut, his pouty lips parted with bliss as Josh's inked arms clasped around his muscular chest.

"So...happy..." he mewed.

"See, holding out isn't that bad Coddles," Josh whispered, "I'm not just a sex object."

"You are to me Joshy."

"Thanks. Ha. You looked like you were enjoying your dose of Irish meat though."

"JOSHY. Not now."

"It's OK honey. Not jealous. Barrett and me are gonna have some fun with you two little vixens."

"Finny wants to...he said so...Joshy...I dunno if its such a good idea..."

"It's a one off, right? We've not allowed anyone in our bedroom before.."

"Because I'm also married to a woman!"

"She doesn't know, right? What happens in Corpus Christi, stays in Corpus Christi, right?"

"I guess so...just...seemed like a hot idea at the time...now I feel like a dirty rotten cheater, a slut, and it's just...different now you're here with me...I don't want to share."

"What's changed?" Josh began to massage Cody's scalp gently, "Talk to me darling."

"Worried I'll lose my best friend AND my boyfriend...what if he falls for me? Wade fucking asked Finny's dad for his hand in marriage! If all that goes to shit for the sake of a stupid sexual fantasy..."

"Coddles...it's OK. Think of it this way, if you don't do it now...it'll come between us. Pragma. Enduring love. I won't change how I feel about you even if I'm the filling in a Barrett and Devitt sandwich."

"Not you too Joshy! Finny was banging on about the Greek words for love."

"We were talking about that in our texts. He's really clever. Not to mention a body to die for."

"Am I not enough Joshy?" Pout.

"I didn't say that!" chuckled Josh, "I know one thing. Devitt would love you to tap his sweet Irish ass."

"Not a top Joshy."

"You make me cum like a train when you do."

"Because it's YOU and I love you. Let's forget this whole thing...Finny can just fap to the thought."

"What would you say if...I nailed that horny little Celtic hole?" purred Josh seductively.

"Oh my GOD...you pounding my bestie...hot as fuck..."

"I could make him take it...talk filth to him...he could suck you off..."

"I like the sound of that Joshy hehehehe. We could spitroast him. Fine. I'll tap his ass on one condition."

"What's that?"

"He sucks you off while I do so. And I am bottoming for the forseeable future. Hehehehe."

"Not fair..."

"Joshua you're forgetting the hot Brit stud in this little orgy...don't you want a piece of the King Of The Ring? He's King Of Finny's Ring already heheheehehehehe!"

"Yes but...Barrett doesn't pack as much heat as you..." Josh reached around and idly began to play with Cody's cock.

"Not always the size. How you use it," Cody smiled, "Admittedly I'm spoiled with your girth..."

Josh continued to lazily play with Cody. No rush. This was nice. And Cody's cute little whimpers of pleasure were music to his ears.

"So. You versus Stephen Amell huh?" he whispered.

"I know..." sighed Cody, "Can't believe it...damn...meeting him before the show...I fanboyed so hard..."

"Hot too," Josh added.

"JOSHY. No. I don't think of him like that. He's a talented actor. Whom may fight me. Mmm...Joshy...you're always so good with your hands.."

"Just tell me when you want more honey.." Josh purred, continuing to slowly toss Cody off.

"I'd like to sit on your gorgeous angelic face but not practical," moaned the ravenette, legs opening a little.

"Do you really hate topping that much doll? You're very, very good at it.." Josh wheedled.

"It's not me Joshy. I was born to take dick."

"Classy chick as always Coddles...you were born to uphold an iconic wrestling name actually...not job to the lame-ass midcard."

"As long as I have the people I love in my life, I don't care what I do out there in the squared circle as long as I still get to do it," Cody whined...Josh was turning him on SO much right now.

"Want to dry off and go play on the bed?" whispered Josh.

"Uh-huh."

Cody turned and slowly began to kiss him, making the cutest squeaks at the back of his throat.

"Love you," he whimpered.

"Love you too Coddles."

Cody pulled the plug out the bath and stood up, Josh getting one heck of a view of that smooth, perfect bubble butt.

After tenderly drying one another, Cody led his shorter, elder beloved to the bedroom and they fell onto the bed, lips connected, bodies softly grinding in pleasure.

"You're the first guy in years I could always be romantic with," Josh whispered.

"Mess just used you to make himself feel important," Cody hissed, "Richie Steamboat just wanted some easy dick and ass..."

"Stupid child he was," Josh hissed, "I almost forgot we had a thing."

"I don't. I remember you riding him in the FCW locker room. Hussy."

"Did it make you jealous? You were so eager for me to move on to him."

"Yes it did. I hid it well but I was pissed the fuck off at you and him that day. I wanted to requite you when you first confessed. But Teddy...it was a mess Joshy. Steamboat was a get out of jail card."

"A hot mess more like," Josh whispered, "Enough about my exes...my most recent exes.."

"Joshy?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Have you, or have you not, messed with your roommates? I won't hate you...because of what me and Curtis did...but...I want you to be honest with me sweetie."

Josh sighed.

"Yes," he confessed after a pregnant pause, "When Robbie broke up with Rob Terry. It was when Terry got released. Bad breakup. You and I had fallen out...well...sorta broke up...we were having drinks...he made the moves. We flip-fucked each other...I told him I was verse. He said he hadn't topped for ten years. It was a good blowout night. But we promised we'd never do it again."

Cody huffed through his nose. Jealousy rife in his veins. But sounded just like the lust between him and Finn.

"Bit like you and Finn," Josh whispered, "Honey? Are you mad at me?"

"Jealous," Cody admitted, "But what must you think of me?"

"Devitt is a hottie. Most redblooded gay men would kill for a piece of that...unless you're into bears or cubs. Robbie was good sex...too fem though. Even for me. He refused to top unless I cowgirled him."

"Don't want to hear details Joshy if you don't mind. Please tell me he didn't make you cum?"

"No. Finished myself off. He was so desperate for sex when I fucked him though that he came first."

"Not surprised in a way. You are VERY good in bed sweetie." Big sloppy fat kiss.

Josh leaned in to intensify his caressing between Cody's legs.

"Like...*MOAN*...now..." Cody went on, in pure ectsasy, "You touch me just how...*MOAN!* I like...even foreplay with you..."

"I er...Coddles..." Josh pulled Cody atop him easily, opening his smooth legs and grinding upwards, "I want you to punish me for sleeping with Robbie."

"Huh?"

"I feel so bad Coddles. Plus can see you're mad at it."

"You should be mad at me for cheating on you with Finny."

"I get to watch you fuck his sweet bussy. I think that's a tradeoff? I really need it Coddles...I mean it..."

He took Cody's hand and placed it over his pert, smooth, youthful-looking ass.

COdy began to stroke Josh's hole. Reluctantly.

"But Joshy..."

"Promise...I'll go back to my usual self...I just need...fulfilling...it's been a while honey.."

"Just ask me straight Joshy."

"OK. Cody will you blow my back out you fucking hot Southern stud because I am desperate to get my ass fucked?!" Josh flashed him a slutty smile he hadn't used since his WWE locker room whore days. He licked his lips.

"Anything for you Joshy..if it makes you happy."

"I won't rush off," whimpered Josh, "Promise things will be back to normal..."

"Joshy...love you..."

"Love you too.."

"Even if I don't like it...I do it because I love you. Future husband."

He kneeled up to take in his beloved, the smaller man's legs opening instinctively, and because they both just knew each other so well, Cody kneeled between those smooth legs and his cock was teasing Josh's entrance. The smaller man gasped and moaned with desire. Yes. Sometimes the urge was just so strong he couldn't ignore it.

"Can't...*gasp*...believe it's coming up to our second anniversary," Josh whined.

"Wherever I am in the country on that day, you are coming to visit," Cody mewed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Josh whined, "Honey...stop teasing and just get on with it!"

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh Stuart..."<p>

In an exact mirror image of Cody and Josh across Long Island, Finn was on his back, legs wrapped around Wade, whimpering in lust as his prostate was stabbed. Wade knew that his boy was gonna be up for it tonight. Not that he EVER complained.

"Fuck yeah...such a little slag arencha..."

"I'm a bad boy *MOAN* Stuart...you *MOAN* need to punish me.."

Finn was torn between getting on all fours and taking it like a man, or staying like this on his back.

Wade pulled out.

"WHAT THE FUCK.." snarled FInn, eyes flashing.

Wade smirked.

"As King I am denying you the pleasures of the flesh," he grinned.

"You fucking what..."

"Disloyal Princes need punishing." God Wade loved playing this game. He was looking forward to this illicit foursome. He could make all three of them his loyal subjects! Mathews thought he had bigger balls but nah. Wade was a bareknuckle fighter damnit.

"You can't leave me high and dry!" Finn spat, "Get back in me now."

"Nope."

Wade calmly got into bed.

Finn was painfully horny. And he'd been cut off. He was NOT a happy bunny.

"You're unsatisfying anyway," he said cattily, "No wonder I've gone looking elsewhere to Cody. He looks like he could split me open with that monster he packs."

Wade refused to rise. It was just FInn's hormones. He was trying to get his own way as per usual.

The Brit shrugged and picked up his phone.

Finn was angrier that he wasn't getting any response!

"I'm gonna look on Grindr," the Irishman went on, "Want some fresh cock."

"Do it. Have fun."

Finn snatched Wade's phone from him and glowered at him.

"Give it back," deadpanned Wade.

"No."

"OK."

Wade rolled over.

"Night then."

Finn growled with frustration. DAMN IT. He needed sex. Hard! And Wade wasn't giving in! WHY?!

The Brit deadweighted himself in case FInn rolled him over and sat on him. He'd done THAT before several times.

Finn tried to roll the big Englishman over. DAMNIT!

"I hate you!" he spat.

He rolled over pointedly across the bed, huffing and puffing dramatically to show how mad he was at Wade.

Wade was shaking with mirth. God this was fun. Torturing FInn. And the Irishman was such a bloody drama queen. In fact he was a queen full stop. Sparkly trunks? Mind you, Wade often recalled the lapdance Finn gave him in his new gear when he was alone on the road...always got him off hard.

He waited.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes.

Wade began to jerk himself off slowly. He had a plan. He could still hear huffs from Finn who was still so full of excess testosterone that was aching to be released. Once Wade was back to full mast...he crawled across...and grabbed Finn from behind.

"On yer front."

"YES SIR."

Finn obeyed, animalistically desperate to get pounded. He pushed his arse up like a true slut.

YES...Wade entered him roughly. He wriggled right back, trying to fuck himself. And then found his face smashed into the bed and the Brit began to pound him hard and fast, the headboard crashing against the wall, locking his arms around Finn tight.

"That good enough?" the Brit snarled into his ear, his hips working overtime to satisfy Finn's lust.

"Y-yes sir...take me.."

Wade hauled FInn up so their bodies were flush, in a similar image to Dean and Seth on their cheeky sex tape they'd made a few floors up, continuing to fuck his willing arse. Finn leaned forward onto all fours, taking every thrust and more...

"That's it...fuck yes darlin...don't stop...been a bad boy...aahhh...ahhh. More! Just there...ahhhh...fuck yeah you're the best...ahhh! AH! AAAAH!..ahhhh...ahhhhhh!"

"Fuck yeah.."

Wade pulled out and wrestled his minx of a boy onto his back and folded him in half. Eagerly Finn held his arse open to allow the Brit back in. Hard.

He let out a scream of ecstasy as his prostate got smashed dead centre. YES! Just there you big hot stud!

Wade was pounding him like a rentboy now. Spanking him. Growling obscenities in his glorious rough Lancashire accent...Finn might be curious about Cody...but this was his dream man right here! Nobody compared to his darling Wade. Nobody could push his buttons like the Brit could! No-fucking-body! Wade just gave him the best sex he'd ever had every single time!

He smashed his hips back like a true power bottom to meet the Brit's angry thrusts, his cries and moans deepened to full on growls, his inner Balor demon coming to the fore...yes fuck yes...don't fucking stop...he reached for Wade's phone and started to film himself...making the most wanton faces into the camera.

* * *

><p>Josh was writhing and whimpering as Cody contined to fuck him. He was so close...painfully close...he was trying so hard to not come but Cody, much as he hated taking this role, was so DAMN GOOD at it...<p>

"Gonna...ohhhhh...ahh ahhh..."

"Joshy...don't...please..."

"Can't...stop.."

Cody tried to pull out. Josh clenched around him, shooting a wicked smile. Eyes glittering.

"I don't think so Runnels. You ain't punishing me. I'm punishing _you_ for letting that Irish slut swallow your load."

"JOSHY...!"

Cody was shocked. But fucking turned on. Alpha!Josh even on bottom? Hell fucking yes.

"Now hurry the fuck up and finish me off or I won't be so damn nice."

"Try me Joshy."

"Right. I was gonna relent and edge and then switch. But now. You can make me shoot my load. I demand you fuck it out of me."

Cody had to continue damnit! He began to pound Josh hard, pissed off that he couldn't get fucked tonight. WHY HIM? Josh was whining and whimpering femininely as his spot was gloriously hit over and over again. Yes. YES!

"So...*whimper* close..."

"Mean...*moan*...fuck...Joshy...please..."

"DId I *SCREAM*...say you could stop?!"

"No Joshy..."

"Then carry on..."

Cody began to fuck Josh like a slut, enjoying (but wishing he was the one getting fucked!) the fem screams and squeaks leaving the little man's throat. Josh was absolutely revelling in it. He used to be the locker room whore at WWE after all.

He threw his head back and screamed shamelessly, erupting fiercely all over his ripped abs, just letting himself go and making the most of this rare bedroom treat. Fuck he loved bottoming. And it was even more hot because he didn't get to very often.

"Pull out," he panted.

Cody did so.

"Kneel over my face."

Cody obeyed.

And began to jerk.

Josh licked his lips lustfully, tongue out. Eager for it. Letting his slutty side out for once. Cody moaned and whimpered as he shook with ecstasy, before crying out as he climaxed all over his beloved's youthful face.

Josh lapped it up.

"Fuck yeah," he sighed, spent, "Thank you Coddles.."

Cody lay next to him.

"You took my role. Not fair. And I was meant to be getting you back for cheating on me."

"I wasn't. We'd broken up when Robbie and I had sex. You played with an Irish boy whilst dating me honey. My revenge."

"You look so beautiful post sex Joshy..."

Josh turned and shot him a tender smile. He wriggled slowly around to face the ravenette and took his hand. Cody whimpering softly.

"Bless ya. Look...I don't have to rush off tomorrow...soo...I may be able to give you what I know you crave."

"You mean that?"

"Yep...and I know what you want..." he chuckled softly and hugged COdy close, grabbing that ass.

"You can touch it now if you like...still got a little left in the tank.."

Josh slowly caressed inside those smooth cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I didn't get to EC in the end but I got so wrapped up in growing this massive lemon tree (It's almost PWP!) that I felt now was the time to end it before it got waaay too long again! Two Ambrollins, a little FInnade, some Jody (sorry but I 3 them still), Shea-dango and some StarFinn! I said I wouldn't...but they have electric chemistry when I write them so curiosity got the better of me. Plus I'm sorry but you can't deny it;'s a hot if brief pairing! I may do the FInn-Wade-Coddles-Joshy foursome as a one-shot as we have Elimination Chamber to get through...plus the following Raw. But I look forward to writing it. WHo knows what will happen when you stick a hot English studmuffin, two pretty fabulous bottom boys with KILLER bodies and an adorably hot commentator (from a rival promotion for added scandal) in one hotel room fuelled by beer and lust...?<strong>

**Sorry about the twist in the Sheadango tale but the time difference between Chapter 36 enabled me to take that angle, and plus SHeamus WOULD get cold feet the morning after. Can't blame him really. Any suggestions for C38, please let me know! That goes for ALL pairings! ;) Hope you liked it! xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_With everything that happened, I wasn;t going to write again until Cody came back to WWE TV. Out of respect, it's obvious tbh but I will not use Dusty's passing as a storyline. That's classless and in bad taste IMO. It'll get referenced though because I am a wrestling fan too and Dream was an iconic figure. He touched so many fans and so many lives including the real-life counterparts of all the characters in this piece. I did start this chapter but in light of the aforementioned, deleted the original draft on the spot. I think I got carried away and then, well, yeah. Also looking back through previous chapters it's too much of a departure for the respective characters. I know it's fan-fiction, but still. I draw the line somewhere._

_We will start at TNA. (Yes I know, you can skip it.) I'm going to try and do a whole chapter without Coddles' adorable face to carry the laughs._

* * *

><p>TNA announcer Josh Mathews was in his Nashville home, two days removed from a very, very sombre and sad day. He'd copped a bit of flak for showing up but he wanted to be there. And he knew his love was grateful for his presence.<p>

He was wearing a black tee with yellow polka dots, an original Eighties Dusty Rhodes merchandise piece he found on eBay.

He'd just gotten off Facetime to Cody.

"Sup bro," Robbie E walked in, "How's your better half?"

"Surviving," Josh said, voice a little husky. It had been a tearful call; "Do you mind if we don't talk about that?"

"Sure," Robbie perched next to him, "I never asked about Elimination Chamber..?"

"If you want to know about THAT," Josh said, "Nothing happened. I couldn't go through with it. Especially..."

"Sorry bro, that came out really insensitive," Robbie sighed, "I have to ask, do you think this whole setup's right?"

"How do you mean?!" snapped Josh.

"Take all the er...oh God how can I put this...stardust...away," Robbie said, avoiding the fierce glower of his room-mate, "You're with a married guy..."

Josh was about to go for this throat.

WUFF.

His blonde lab puppy Link, growing up fast now, gave him an almost withering look.

Josh sighed and caught his breath. What use was it getting angry?

He looked at his promise ring and kissed it.

"Love you," he whispered.

He peeled it off.

"What you doing?" asked Robbie.

"I need to break this off," Josh said, his bottom lip trembling, "He doesn't need any more crap in his life. I need to move on."

"So deserting him when he fucking needs you?!" Robbie cried incredulously, "You really thinking of him man or yourself?!"

"You don't know my life, Strauss!" bellowed Josh.

"I know that you'd do anything for that fucking guy!" Robbie hit back, "Look! That tee you're wearing! The posters on your wall! The photo on your phone!"

"They can be removed," Josh snapped, "This isn't right. I wasn't exactly welcomed at the uh...look, don't lecture me, Ok? I need to do this. I don't want to. But I feel it's the best thing. I'm just an artefact. It's pathetic isn't it? Really?"

"What about Bram? He's married to Charlotte Flair? We're still people," Robbie reasoned.

"Can you not?" Josh hissed, "This is for the best. For both me and him."

"You're a coward," Robbie said disgustedly, getting up.

"Maybe. I still love him. I've just accepted that we can never be together. We continue it like this and someone will get hurt. Drink?"

"Could use one," Robbie replied.

Josh padded to the cabinet and picked up a bottle of Jim Beam. He poured two doubles on the rocks and padded back over.

"How about we toast," Robbie said.

"Yeah," Josh replied, "To Pop."

"Dusty."

They knocked them back.

"Another?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Robbie sighed.

"What's eaten you?" asked Josh, "There's me wallowing in my own pity party.."

"Rob's got a girlfriend," Robbie sighed, "I'm happy for him. Still a stab."

"Yeah, I like Brandi too much to carry this on. To Coddles. Love you."

"To Cody."

They downed their drinks again.

Josh lay back on the couch.

WUFF.

GRRR.

Link almost bared his small teeth.

"What's with you?" Josh asked his pet. He went to pick up the blonde dog. Link snapped at him.

"HEY! Bad dog."

WUFF.

Link padded out. Almost like he stormed out in disgust. Josh rolled his eyes. That pup was psychic.

"Even your dog doesn't want you to break it off," Robbie remarked.

"Coddles always did spoil him," Josh sighed wistfully.

Robbie went to check the pup hadn't gone through any open back or front doors. Thankfully no. He was in his basket. Sulking almost. The Jersey Shore-esque wrestler shook his head and wandered back into the living room.

"Man," Josh sighed, "One thing about bourbon..."

"Is it the bourbon?" Robbie raised his pencil-thin eyebrow. Josh had quite a tent pitched.

"Maybe," Josh's lip curled, "I need a lie down. Haven't eaten much the past few days."

He got to his feet and left the room. As he passed Link's basket, the pup shot him big beseeching eyes.

"No. You snapped at me. Bad dog."

The blonde animal whimpered.

"Stop it Link."

WUFF.

"No! STAY!" yelled Josh.

The dog looked suitably told off and curled up. Josh climbed the stairs and into his bedroom. He whipped off his polka dot tee and carefully folded it. He held it to his face and kissed it.

"Bye," he sniffed.

He carefully placed it in his chest of drawers.

The door opened and Robbie walked in.

"Sit with me," Josh said.

"It's OK to be sad bro.."

"I need to take my mind off it...him..."

Robbie lay in front of him.

Their lips crashed together.

"Can I help with that?" Robbie purred.

"Would be nice..."

"What did you and him talk about?" Robbie asked his room-mate.

"Pop...I mean, Dusty mostly. But. We did discuss our future...I uh...told him...he knows. Like I said, I prefer to leave it in the past."

Robbie kissed the tear from the commentator's chubby cheek and gently removed Josh's glasses from his face.

"Was he...cool about it?"

"Look Robbie. I said it. He accepted it. End of."

Robbie peeled his workout vest off.

"Sounds like we both need to let off some steam bro," he whispered.

He crawled down Josh's lithe, supple, ripped form and pulled the announcer's sweatpants and briefs down, taking Josh into his mouth. Josh moaned and whimpered gratefully. Attention was what he craved. Robbie wriggled around, thrusting his shorts-clad ass in Josh's face.

Josh pulled them down over the smooth, cafe-au-lait-hued cheeks. Robbie did have an enviably hot ass.

"Just take them off," Josh chuckled.

Robbie shimmied out of them so they were both fulled stripped. Josh kicked his sweats from his got onto all fours, ass up.

"All yours bro."

Josh began to hungrily eat his room-mate out, enjoying Robbie's gasps and mews. Robbie was as much a power bottom as Cody.

"I haven't any rubbers," Josh sighed.

"I don't care. Bro I trust you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...please. I need this. So do you."

Robbie moaned as he rose to his knees and turned to devour Josh's lips hungrily.

Josh dug around for his lube.

As he was coating himself...his phone began to ring.

Oh SHIT.

It was Cody.

* * *

><p>At the house show arena, Mike The Miz was sashaying happily into Catering. It was SO good to be back. Since his return a few weeks previous, he'd released all the sexual tension he'd built up over the movie shoot. That irritant pale skinned goth bitch Paige was cock blocking him for sport and he SO wasn't down with that. The soundman was a DREAMBOAT. The clapper loader...oh wow, Mike would have loved to have him clap something else, namely make his ass cheeks do so. He was such a shameless slut.<p>

Cesaro...oh man Mike had missed him. Missed his dick and powerful thighs against his big ass more like. Well when Mike wasn't trying to proposition Kevin Owens that was. Mmmm. A bear cub. Mike used to call himself a cub before he got all FANCY.

Sheamus was still lookin' mighty fine too.

But Mike was pissed. Apparently despite Brad and Corey's best efforts, Sheamus had managed to bag Fandango's ass. Yeuch. Total turn off. But Fandango was just HOT AS FUCK and the Miz never got beaten yet. He always got his men eventually.

"HEY HUNTIES!" he declared. Yeah so what if Brad and Corey weren't needed at a live event? He needed his pack behind him.

"That headscarf is just on point," Brad gushed. He was also sporting one.

So was Corey.

They made it their thing.

"We have more good news," Corey said, "No Kardashian Sisters yet again."

"Isn't it just GRAND?!" Mike sighed, "We rule the roost around here now. Gonna be sad when Numero Uno makes his way back."

"Let's not talk about the loser convention, and instead let's discuss the rampant sexual tension between you and The Ryback?" Corey grinned.

"He's good for a cobweb clearance," Brad shrugged bitchily.

"He dips it in Axel. I mean EW?!" Mike groaned, "Otherwise I would let him wear me like a sleeve."

"That's not what you said after Raw wrapped," teased Corey, "You told me you beat off to him insulting you."

"HEY!" Mike went red, "Our one on one conversations over the finest vintage Dom Perignon are PRIVATE, Graves! Just because Claudio prefers you to me... *BIG POUT*."

"You were away. We both missed you hunty."

"I see you kissed and made up with Ziggler," Brad remarked.

"Nicky's gone straight again," lamented Mike, "Dana Brooke. Though I'm so glad we could salvage our friendship. I know I broke it off but deep down I missed him. He's still soooo fiiiiine. I just didn;t like being tied down. After the honeymoon period wore off, I just got bored. Missed the action.."

"Being a shameless whore is the best way," Corey smirked, "All that dick on tap, no head games, and you're in control. Isn;t that right Bradley?"

"Shut up," Brad sassed.

"Oh what's this?" Mike grinned.

"Bradley's had his dry spell broken," smirked Corey.

"Who did you freak?" Mike asked.

"Big E. Lives up to his name. MAN. And he likes a screamer," Brad grinned, "I was like a boy possessed. And he was SO. DARN. GOOD. He totally blew my back open. I bit my lip at first and then he said no, be loud cos it's hotter and tells him I like it. So I let fucking rip. So many positions..all nighter...oh MAN..Just what I needed. A New Day indeed. I could feel his POWER all right."

"Isn't he just AMAZING in bed?" gushed Mike, "Oh man he was SO good when I had him a while back...he knows how to treat a hungry boy...he ate my ass like it was a red velvet cupcake..."

Dean Ambrose had walked past to collect his usual chicken wings and nearly threw up at their revolting conversation. Gross. Mess. They were so disgusting. He made a noise and threw a shady stankface in their direction that would have done the absent Cody proud.

"Problem Loony Bin?" sassed Brad.

"You are fucking foul," snarled Dean.

"Your face is foul. Poor Rollins must smash that from behind," Brad's voice was so irritatingly singsong and made the hackles on Dean's neck stand on end. But really? That old insult?

"You're only chasing the title because you get fangirls flicking their beans," Brad went on, "Not because you're decent at wrestling."

"Oh really? Who's been in the title picture and where are you again? Oh yes, backstage where you belong. Mind the silicone in your ass doesn't leak," Dean clapped back.

"HAHA! HA! HA! YOU'RE SOOO FUNNY I FORGOT TO LAUGH!" shrieked Brad.

"Ignore him hunty, just pity him and his hideous face," Corey said.

Dean just shook his head and stomped away. Really?

He sat down at the depleted Plastics table. Balor wasn't here tonight either. In fact since...last week's terrible news, he'd not been seen much on the road.

It was just Paige, Summer and Axel.

Even Axel was barely seen these days.

"Hey," Dean grunted.

"Saw you were clashing with the pigs in briefs?" Summer said.

"Why couldn't they fire Miz before he came back?" Dean huffed, "How did you get through a shoot without wanting to stab him between his fat piggy eyes?"

"Women are made of stronger stuff than men...we have to give birth remember," Paige smirked.

"It's so quiet on the road," Summer stated.

"Let's not go there," Paige said, voice quivering, "Anyway...what's new aboard the Ambrollins ship?"

"Same old, same mindblowing sex, same perfect man..." Dean sighed wistfully, "He confiscated my credit card. AussieBum had a sale on...I maxed it out."

"Have you worn all your new purchases?" Summer teased.

"Yes. Usually COlby takes them down with his teeth," Dean grinned, biting a large chunk of flesh of the bone of a chicken wing.

"Ryan's gone off the boil a bit," Curtis complained.

"Well you're hardly on the same shows," Paige said.

"So? He doesn't even want to do steamy Facetime or Skype chats..." Curtis said.

"Honeymoon periods die eventually," Dean shrugged.

"SHut up. Says the guy getting drilled three times a fucking day!" Curtis snapped, "Yes we get it, your feud is epic. Yes. Your ladder match was intense and blew the roof off. We FUCKING GET IT AMBROSE!"

He slammed his half-eaten chicken breast on the table and stormed out of Catering.

"I think he's a little jealous," Summer did like to state the obvious.

"You do brag a bit Dean," Paige teased, "Not that it's not hot..."

Curtis stormed to the door, which unfortunately took him past the Table Of Toxicity.

"Aww look the chubster's throwing a tantrum? Was Dunkin Donuts closed?" Brad catcalled.

"So much cellulite," Mike added, "I mean GURL. Have you not heard of leg day?"

Curtis shut his eyes. Ignore them, Ignore them, Ignore them, he told himself.

But Miz?! People in glass houses and all that...

"Takes one fattie to know one," he shot back.

"I AM NOT FAT AXEL!" screamed Mike, leaping to his feet, "You, girlfriend, are overweight and off TV for a REASON. I lost the excess blubber. And now look at me? On TV EVERY week. Always in an angle. What happened to yours and Damien's irrelevant back to the 80s act? Oh yeah. NOBODY CARED!"

"No wonder Ryback's been going off him," Corey added nastily, "The things you hear when giving blumpkins to one of hot refs in restrooms."

"Omigod I forgot you spilled that tea," Brad sneered, delighting in the greyish white shade Curtis' face had turned, "He was telling Sheamus wasn't he?"

"Oh yes," Corey smirked with a truly malicious laugh, "He was asking Sheamus 'how do you tell your boyfriend he's getting a bit...chubby?'"

Curtis could only hold himself as he went puce from head to toe...Ryback...said that?! About him? To someone else?!

"I also hear you have a post-fuck gas problem?" Brad said loudly so the entire of Catering could hear, "Lay off the burgers and beans and get some lean protein in you...or just learn to be better at sex!"

That DID it...Curtis fleed Catering in stinging tears of humiliation; the nasty bullies laughter ringing in his ears.

Mike and Corey whooped and clapped. Oh yes. The Plastics were history. They ruled the roost now bitches.

* * *

><p>Fandango was walking to Catering (He was getting EVER closer to convincing big Sheamus to give that sweet meaty white MAN ass up...this morning he'd edged Sheamus for an hour, he'd had the new Mr Money In The Bank almost crying in relief when he finally granted the release...mmmmmm...and he hadn't protested when the dancer had played with his hole...) at that point and spotted the shaking, scarlet figure skulking out the door, tears trickling down his bearded face.<p>

"What's the matter man?" he asked Curtis.

"Out my way," snarled Curtis, so fiercely the dancer backed off.

"Ok man...just asking."

"Leave me the fuck alone."

The dancer shrugged and carried on into Catering.

"Well HI HO FANDANGO!" trilled The Miz, on his feet in a flash, "Let me get you something to eat my good man!"

Despite another of his best conquest resurfacing this week...Mike, like both his cronies, LUSTED after Fandango and his pleasuredome. As mentioned earlier, the dancer bottoming to Sheamus may initially have been a turn off...but the Awesome One always managed to bag his men. If he could snare a known large blonde homophobe...anyone else was a walk in the park by comparison.

"Tropical fruit salad is just ON POINT," Mike went on, filling an enormous plateful (being especially generous with the pineapple), "You should SO try some."

"Er...thanks man," grunted the dancer politely, "How you doing?"

"Smooth as butter baby, smooth as all-American dairy butter," Mike camped, placing his VERY expensive shades atop his head and winking at him, flashing those pearly whites, "What you doing after the show?"

"Hitting the sack maybe," shrugged the dancer, sitting down at an empty table to eat the salad. The Awesome One following him.

"Would you like some company?" Mike wheedled, sitting on the table, leaning over.

"I'm seeing someone?" Fandango huffed. It was no secret he and Sheamus were fucking on the regular after all.

"Pfft. That big old uncultured lug, he's not what you really want is it hunny?" Miz went on. He shuffled around the table so his feet dangled in the dancer's lap.

"Can we talk later?" Fandango grunted.

"Fandango, oh Fanny Dangy?" Mike camped, "Have you ever seen Basic Instinct?"

He crossed one thick leg over the other, opening his jacket. Sharon Stone he was NOT.

"Maybe, can't remember," the dancer stabbed at a stubborn slice of star fruit.

"What about There's Something About (Mike uncrossed and then re-crossed his legs) Mary?"

"Yeah. Where's this going?" Fandango just couldn't believe the idiocy of this guy.

"C'mon, we all know about your little pleasure dome," Mike purred, climbing onto his lap shamelessly, "I am SO into that scene. As is my good pal Corey. Would you like two VERY willing subs to use ALL your toys on and work your magic on?"

"Are you brave or just stupid?" deadpanned Fandango, "I'm SEEING. SOME. One."

"You'll get bored of taking his potato-farmer's fiddle-diddle-dee-dick soon enough," Mike persisted, grinding a little and moaning as his ass brushed the dancer's sizeable bulge. Fandango hated that the contact of this repulsive reality show reject was stirring him up.

Sheamus was just SO hot...he'd almost worked on getting the big beast of an irishman to submit...

Mike would be fun...no STOP it...playing with locker room sluts got him severely burned before..

And Mike's classy cologne did smell nice...what the fuck was the dancer even THINKING?! His brains had gone fucking south. And he was the one who got mad at Sheamus for throwing him aside in April?!

He grunted a little as Mike's big chunky trunk-clad ass continued to brush his hardening cock.

"Wanna play?" he rasped before he could stop himself.

What the?!

Did his brain not engage?!

"I'd love to..." Mike whimpered, "I am SO willing baby. You want a perfect sub...how much would you like?"

"I'm sorry?!"

"How much? All my men get a nice fat reward. I'm LOADED...both in the wallet...and balls. Hehehehehe."

Stop being Rhodes, Miz, Fandango thought, It's not cute or alluring.

"I'm not a gigolo," Fandango hissed, insulted.

"Fine. Your loss," Mike shrugged, continued to grind, "I am everything you're looking for. Or would you like 2 for the price of 1? Corey hunty...over here?"

Corey swaggered over in his irritating cocky way.

"Well HEY Fandango, looking hot and as fuckable as ever," he smiled, "Whatcha want Mizzybear?"

"Offering this handsome hunk here a 2 for 1...if he thinks he's up to it," Mike smirked shamelessly.

"Get the fuck off me you dirty little WHORE!" snarled the dancer, coming to his senses at last.

"Oh yes Fandango, talk dirty some more," Corey whimpered.

"Get out my way!" the dancer growled, pushing past them and out of Catering. Yeuch. Why?! How?!

* * *

><p>What was Fandango thinking even CONSIDERING a night with Miz?!<p>

Was he giving up on Sheamus already?

The novelty of bottoming had worn off now...but still? Why not just keep exploring new avenues with Sheamus? He had toys...all sorts...to get Sheamus prepared for the inevitable. He wasn't going to stop until he took that big muscular ass cherry...and he liked having Sheamus around to talk to as well...he was fun...they shared the same interests in sports and 80s films...plus the dude was straight-up tough and a beast on the weights.

And it was cool drinking with Barrett, Neville, Cena and Orton too...and lately The Ryback had been joining them as well.

Speaking of The RYback, Fandango spotted him leaving a mens' room.

"Hey man," The Big Guy drawled, in that deep, rough staccato growl, "You seen Axel?"

"Yeah just now...he looked pretty fucked up."

"In what way?!" snapped Ryback, tensing up, his bulk immediately apparent.

"He gave me a mouthful so I gave up," Fandango replied, "He was crying and shit. I've just been sexually harassed by the fucking Miz. Again."

"Ugh," Ryback hissed, "Keep brushing him off, he'll find a new target in the next two days. You don't wanna go there man. That ass has been busted open more times than the Spanish announcer's table."

Well he was connected to The Plastics. The bitchiness rubbed off in some way.

Fandango snorted.

"Wasn't planning to," he lied, "But thanks for the heads-up man. You should find Axel."

"We're kinda in a bad spot," Ryback admitted, "He's frustrated at his lack of TV time...we've been rowing a lot."

"Sorry buddy," Fandango sympathised, "Don't break it off though...you guys make an awesome couple."

"Thanks man...don't ever rush into getting a ring on your guy's finger...dudes become Bridezillas as well," Ryback sighed, "Anyway I better get some food...laters man."

"Yeah, laters," the dancer said, walking away.

* * *

><p>The Big Guy swaggered into Catering for his umpteenth meal of the day. As soon as he walked through the door though...<p>

"WELL HEYYYYY BIG GUY!" trilled The Miz. Fandango's brush off did little to calm his insatiable lust for every male in the company...if he couldn't get the dancer just yet, why not try the other object of his thirst? Axel's man? Mike would be SOOO much better for him than Axel.

Ryback raised his eyebrows.

Was the guy desperately stupid? Ryback wouldn't touch that slut if he was desperate and had gone without for twenty years.

"Leave me alone," he grunted.

"I love it when you get all mean," simpered Miz, "I like aggressive men. We all like aggressive men."

"Get the fuck away from me," snapped the big man.

"No use lying to ME," Mike went on, "We all know you're turning off Axel..."

"What the fuck do YOU know?!" bellowed Ryback.

"Corey heard you confiding in Sheamus," Mike smirked, "He was er...engaged in the restroom at the time. Axel is looking a touch porky. Me? I'm all toned. And I'm amazing in bed."

Ryback went scarlet.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

No wonder Curtis had been snappy...he had been a touch...off the boil lately...but...damn he hated himself. But how could you tell your fiance he should get in shape because if he didn't tell him WWE would and humiliate him further...oh fuck.

He stomped out of Catering without a word.

"DAMN!" Mike stamped his foot. Why were they resisting him today?!

"Never mind hunty, one door shuts, another opens," Corey assured him.

"Ryback wants me. I saw the way he GROPED me with his eyes," pouted Mike.

"Or maybe he's a chubby chaser?" shrugged Corey, "C'mon..."

He led a pissed off Miz back to their table.

* * *

><p>Fandango was changing in the locker room. He shimmied into his sparkly flares. Felt so good against his jock-clad ass...mmmm.<p>

He walked to the mirror and began to tease his dark brown hair into just the right style...making sure that the perfect amount of fringe strands hung over his handsome, classically-chiselled face. He was hot. And he knew it. It wasn't a bad thing Miz flirting with him really. His hit list had included some hotties after all.

Sheamus sauntered in. He tossed his gold briefcase aside with a clang against the tiled floor and padded behind his latest squeeze, wrapping his arms around the dancer's trim waist, peppering the muscular, tanned neck with kisses.

Fandango growled appreciatively into the touching. Mmmm. So manly.

"Hey," he purred.

"What you thinking?" hissed Sheamus.

"Miz came onto me. Again."

"Really? That irritating fat shit?" snorted SHeamus, "Can't he take no for an answer?"

"Probably can't spell it, all that pore cleanser he puts on," Fandango spat, "Is it bad Stephen than part of me wants to just go in hard on him? After all, we agreed to keep things casual..."

Sheamus bit back the rage that brewed up instantly in his throat. Charming. Jesus...he knew getting involved so soon after Cesaro was a mistake. Why did he go back? As per usual he was getting used. And Fandango was doing things to him he'd let no other lad EVER do before. Fucks' sake.

No. No jealousy.

"True," he grunted.

"I find him repulsive but treating him like a dirty slut pig appeals to me," Fandango admitted.

"Well it's your life mate," Sheamus said.

"Surely it's better I told you rather than do shady shit behind your back?"

"Hmm.."

"Come on Stephen...remember Saturday night? How horny was that? I got you to spill out your most forbidden fantasisies...like how you still carry a hardon for Cesaro..."

"Sssh..." hissed Sheamus, checking to see nobody was in there. He hated that a small part him still lusted after Cesaro's perfect body after everything the callous Swiss slut had done to him.

"It's hot Stephen, we could have some fun on the road," Fandango was turning himself on, keeping his voice breathy, "No boundaries, right?"

"Right..."

"Sometimes...the more men are involved...the merrier it gets.." the dancer's voice was electrifying. Sheamus moaned as his cock was rock solid in his black trunks.

"Yeah..." he choked.

"You were so hot last night..." continued Fandango, "Allowing me to...play with you..."

"I'm still not er..."

"You enjoyed it though right?"

"Yeah..."

"Bend over big man."

"What?"

"I said. Bend over. Drop those trunks."

Sheamus gibbered but lowered them to his thick ivory knees. He leaned over, gripping the wall.

SMACK.

SMACK.

The dancer was spanking him.

Hard.

"You're a bad man Farrelly...you secretly want me to pop that ass cherry..."

SMACK.

"Yeah...just...don't want the lads finding out..." moaned Sheamus. His curiosity was at breaking point. Fandango had rimmed him so often lately...and last night...started caressing his hole...he'd enjoyed it far more than he ever could have hoped (or admitted). His manhood was at stake. He was the big, uncouth manly man from Dublin. Power top. ALpha top. He did not bottom. But then again...Wade bottomed (and Sheamus still found that hot to this day) during their fling and kept every single one of his man points. Look at how weak little Finn Balor was for Wade.

Fandango sucked on two fingers. Yes. Fuck yes big man. Let him go where no other man has gone. He was a complicated sexual being, was the dancer. Liked having Sheamus in his bed very much. But also itching to try out other men on this roster. All this pent up testosterone...mmmmm. All those muscular man asses for him to fuck and toy with.

"I've enjoyed you fucking me big man," he continued, gently stroking between the two solid pale globes of muscular flesh, enjoying the masculine gasps that split the air, "But I want to fuck you now. I'm versatile. I like to dominate men."

"I know...fuck that feels so nice..." grunted Sheamus.

Fandango slowly began to push at the tight opening...oh yes...

"Ow...fuck..."

"Will hurt a little big guy...I promise you...it;ll feel amazing...I do not fake it when you pound me.."

His VOICE!

Seriously he could probably even persuade fucking Lesnar to give his big old arse up, Sheamus thought.

Oh HOLY...the dancer was inside him...fingering him...fuck it actually felt rather nice...the big brutish Celt wanted more...fuck...

"Like that?"

"Uh-huh...don't stop man please..."

"I knew you'd like it Stephen...God put our G-spots back there for a reason...good man...just relax and enjoy it.."

Fandango was so hard as he continued to finger the large man...yes...the more masculine they were...the more they always liked it...he found. He began to insert a second finger as Sheamus frantically began to fist his cock, desperate for relief. Ohhh FUCK...the dancer just touched his prostate...no wonder Wade...Daniel...every bloke he'd ever shagged made noises when they got fucked...this...this felt...out of this world...he was ready...at long last...to lose his arse virginity...

"Ohhh fuck...don;t stop..."

"Would you like something more?" whispered Fandango.

"Yeah...anything..."

"You want to waste that precious first time in this grimy locker room? SLUT!" roared Fandango suddenly.

He smacked Sheamus HARD on the backside and pulled his fingers out. Oh yes. Unleash the demon within. Show the big guy who the TRUE boss was.

"What?!"

"You heard. On your knees."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"On. Your. Knees."

Sheamus, gobsmacked, did so. He wasn't kidding. Wow. He got on all fours on the cold lino.

Fandango lowered his tights.

"Up."

Sheamus kneeled up.

Fandango slapped his bearded cheek with his hard cock. What a sight to behold. A 270 pound slab of masculinity obeying his every whim. Oh yes. This was where he really got his kicks. He did like big men for a reason. Much more fun to dominate.

"Suck."

Sheamus had no choice. If ANYONE walked in now, he was handing his briefcase in and resigning.

Strangely...he was kinda hoping...if Cesaro walked in...

What the fuck was going through his head?!

Fandango's cock was pretty big..but to a 100% top like Sheamus, any dick seemed too big for his untouched arse..

Fandango writhed and moaned with pleasure, fucking the Irishman's face...yes...oh fuck he was not going to last...that powerful body at his feet...fuck yeah...he was already close...he was gonna cum...he grabbed his cock hard.

He knew just the way to show his mettle in the bedroom. He pulled Sheamus' head off his cock and began to jerk it. He was going to give the big man his first facial. Oh yes. Fuck yeah...the fear in those blue eyes...fear of looking less of a man...take it bitch...

"FUCKKK!" he growled as his climax thundered through his muscular thighs and abs and burned its way out, spraying the ivory features and vermilion bristle with a fiercely hot release.

Sheamus grunted with ecstasy as he too...lost it on the tiles...he'd been wanking himself like crazy throughout this humiliation.

Fandango was gasping...more than sated.

Sheamus struggled to his feet as Fandango pulled him into a rough, masculine kiss, making low growls in his throat.

"You are fucking amazing," the dancer snarled, "I love it when an alpha turns into a sub before my eyes..."

"That...was different..." panted Sheamus, "Fuckin' hot though. Enjoyed it..."

"Good...because I have plans...I want you...I am ordering you...to make peace with your shit-hot ex," spat the dancer, "Fancy a threesome?"

"With HIM?!"

"You still would Stephen. You told me."

"Under duress! You were torturing me with that...thing.."

"My methods always help my boys admit their innermost desires Stephen. You are no exception. I got Teddy to admit he wanted to be fucked over an altar. So I fulfilled it. In his childhood church."

"You what?! You're sick..."

"He came like a train."

"I'm out me depth with you Curt.."

"You love every second Stephen."

"I fucking do...OK...FINE. I'll willingly put me bollocks on a skewer and go apologise to me hot gobshite of an ex."

"Do it now Stephen. With my cum in your beard."

"What?"

"Do it. Or the photos I took of you two nights ago will be tweeted..."

"OK OK...you're a bully mate."

"It's all about power play sweetie," purred Fandango, "It's exciting isn't it? I love breaking taboos and getting my lovers to lose their inhibitions inflicted upon them by their upbringings and society. You come from a Catholic background Stephen.."

"Most of us do...Ireland is a Catholic country still."

"Doesn't stop Balor being a slut in his tiny sparkly trunks...he's quite the exhibitionist isn't he?"

"Stuey has told some tales yeah..."

"You'd like a piece of him and all...fellow countrymen..."

"Again under duress...doesn't mean I was being sincere!" spluttered Sheamus.

"Uh-uh.." Fandango's smile was sinister yet tantalising, "That cheeky little twink needs a good spanking...or a caning. You'd like to be the one to give it to him cos you reckon Barrett ain't got the balls..your words Stephen..."

"If you tell Stuey that I'll fucking kill you...!"

Sheamus went scarlet.

Fandango's eyes just glinted.

"Dress yourself and move it."

Sheamus pulled his trunks up.

Fandango chivvied him out into the corridor.

"Excuse me," the dancer asked a techie, "Have ya seen Cesaro?"

"Catering," the techie grunted.

"Perfect, thanks man," Fandango said, and shoved Sheamus forward.

"What the hell..."

"Move it Stephen. Or Barrett gets told..."

"You wouldn't..."

"Pick your potato Paddy," the dancer put on a rough Dublin accent that made Sheamus' knees buckle, "Either you apologise to your ex and mean it, or I tell your best friend that you want to punish his pretty little boyfriend whilst making him wear school uniform.."

OK Sheamus had had a couple of naughty fantasies about Finn. But who wouldn't? Finn was hot, cheeky, naughty and adorable. But devoted to Wade (albeit with small curious crush on his bestie Cody) completely. And Wade had told him they'd been role-play costume shopping...apparently Finn did like a schoolboy RP every now and again.

Fifty Shades Of Wade strikes again.

Sheamus felt his balls would be intact if he chose the former - bury the hatchet with Cesaro. If Finn found out about THIS...oh shit. The little Irish cutie still had his cleaver sharpened for the 'Swiss thot'.

He stomped reluctantly into catering. Cesaro was sat at the Table Of Toxicity. The way Miz and Corey were drooling over him was vomit-inducing. Ugh. Could Sheamus really do this? He wasn't the criminal here. Cesaro was - cheating on him with Jamie fucking Noble and then humiliating him after Mania.

He tapped the thick traps.

"Ew. Who let ugly ass lugs to this table?" Brad gave a stankface that would put Cody to shame.

"Oh Hey Ho Sheamarse," Miz camped, "Want to join us?"

Cesaro whipped around and scowled at his ex. Really?! This guy was as thick as he looked.

"I uh...can I have word Claude.." mumbled Sheamus.

"Anything you can say, you can say in front of ze boys," Cesaro sneered.

"Private," Sheamus spat.

"Fine. But you know I haff nothing to say to you," spat Cesaro, getting to his feet.

He followed Sheamus towards the door. Where Fandango was waiting, that creepy slasher smile lighting up his handsome face once more. Yes. TWO hot men to play with now. Cesaro AND Sheamus. Fandango had jerked off imagining them fucking when they were a couple.

"In here," Sheamus mumbled, padding into a side room.

Cesaro huffed and followed him inside. Why was he even giving this idiot the time of day. He was fifty shades of DONE with Sheamus.

Fandango crept in behind them and slammed the door.

"Vot does HE want?!" growled Cesaro.

"Just being moral support?" Fandango smirked.

Sheamus ran his hand over his spiked hair. Jesus. This was officially the low point of his life. He'd sooner give Big Show a sponge bath.

"Vot?!" snapped Cesaro again.

"I uh...wanted...to say sorry..." muttered Sheamus.

Cesaro roared with derision. PLEASE?! How pathetic. Low self-esteem or what?!

"Me too," he snorted, "Sorry for your face. Sorry I vasted months vith you."

"You couldn't fake it," Sheamus was finding his bollocks again and he stood tall and in the bitchy Swiss' personal space, "The noises you made when we shagged. Or the fact that I could make you cum."

"Fine.." admitted Cesaro, "Ze sex was good. But you vere the shittest lover. So uncouth."

"Why can't you admit you enjoyed it huh?!" erupted Sheamus, "I mean, Jamie fucking Noble?! Was I really that bad?!"

"Yes you VERE. Zat fucking DeLorean got more love, money and attention from you in a veek than I got ze whole of our relationship!" snarled Cesaro, "Just because I'm six foot and strong. Doesn't mean I don't haff FEELINGS Stephen!"

"Yeah I know you do. Feelings of fucking Kidd's arse!" snarled Sheamus, "And now look, he's out of action for maybe a year! What were you gonna do?! Sneak into their home and give him a twatting blanket bath?! You're the pathetic one Claude! Not me!"

"TJ LIKES ME!" bellowed Cesaro, "And I like him! He's ze perfect man for me!"

"Bollocks! You just want a piece of forbidden fruit! Well guess what? You ain't getting him not now not ever so you may as well just have a wank to his photoshoot and move the fuck on! Get over it! You think Miz and Graves like ya? They're just using you because they're all big gob and no fucking trousers! Get a grip! Miz fucking treated you like shit and you're hanging round him?!"

"He's good enough sex to keep me going," shrugged Cesaro, "So's Corey."

"You're so cheap," spat Sheamus, "You're just their go-to insurance policy if they can't get anyone else that night."

"Whatever. Zey get the sex, so do I. Got a problem with zat?!"

Fandango could see the sparks still flying between them...oh yes. He was getting turned on just watching them argue. They were eyefucking like crazy. The chemistry between them was still there. All they needed to do was just batter each other's egos to a pulp first. A little menage-a-trois with these hot AF European studs? Perfection. Cesaro had a fantastic pert ass too. Fandango could easily get them BOTH to submit. Mmmmmmm.

"Yes. I do," Sheamus hissed. Oh Cesaro. Fuck. He was so hot when he was angry. And Sheamus was relishing telling him the reasons he sucked. And he needed to re-assert his manhood fast after what Fandango made him do just now. This was dangerous. Exciting. Forbidden.

Fandango was right. He really did have a magic key to unlock people's inhibitions.

"VYE?!" roared Cesaro.

They were nose to nose now.

"You...deserve better..." Sheamus hissed, "C'mon Claude...why the aggro?"

"I vonted to re-assert myself after vot Mike did..."

"And now you're back at his beck and call. He played you like a fucking violin mate."

"I know he did...I realise...and maybe TJ is just a fantasy..."

"Sometimes we all want something we can't have," Sheamus whispered...their eyes locked.

"I know...Stephen..._Je suis desolé_.." Cesaro hissed, "I'm sorry. I was a bastard. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the past. Maybe we were both stupid. You're still fucking hot.."

"SO are you..your scent still turns me on..."

"SO fucking kiss," snarled Fandango.

"Excuse me," Cesaro spat, "Private conversation."

"I said. Fucking kiss him you hairy-assed lug."

"WHo are you?! I could break your bones.." Cesaro snapped.

"Just do as he says Claude...I know you want me and I still fucking want you.."

A growl split the air and the two exes re-united in a testosterone-fuelled makeout. It was the most searing kiss Fandango had ever seen. He was itching to just jerk off again already...fuck...oh what he would give to see them fuck...live..

Cesaro pulled Sheamus right to the floor, kissing with such fury and aggression the big Irishman was taken aback.

He broke their lips apart.

Cesaro's eyes were blazing with hunger and passion.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too...but...don't think it's gonna be how it is before..." Sheamus shot him a wicked grin.

"Too right," Fandango kneeled next to them, "You're both MINE now."

"Fuck off," Cesaro snarled.

"Wanna say that again?" Fandango sat on the Swiss's arm, deadweighting himself.

"His idea," Sheamus grinned, "Have to admit...it's a good one..."

"Who would you rather be with? Two dirty little whores who'll toss you into the garbage once your role as their insurance dick slash heavy peters out?" Fandango went on, "Or two hot men who'll appreciate every inch of your sculpted form..."

"But zis isn't love..." Cesaro moaned. He was SO turned on.

"And what would you call Miz and Graves?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow, "Just three mates...enjoying each others company...we don't have to tell anyone..."

"I think someone needs to pleasured," Fandango breathed, "Miz and Graves just take what they want don't they?"

"Ja..." moaned Cesaro.

SHeamus pulled those trunks down those incredible long, muscular hairy legs.

"Boots off, let him be free," Fandango ordered.

Cesaro just let his ex and his ex's new casual fuckbuddy undress him fully nude. He was painfully horny. This was unlike any sexual experience he'd had.

"How long till the show?" asked Sheamus.

"Check his Cartier?" Fandango smiled, "We got plenty of time to make the SUperman feel super.."

"What would you like Claude?" purred Sheamus.

"Just...touch.." Cesaro groaned, his eyes wet, "Oh Stephen...I've missed you mon amour..."

"No blubbing," Sheamus smirked, "Just enjoy...this fella's teaching me so much about pleasing my fellow man..."

Fandango began to caress inside those big furry thighs.

"Lower...please..."

"Big old bottom really aren't you Cesaro.." he growled.

Cesaro looked up at Sheamus. He then turned his gaze to Fandango.

He nodded.

Fandango leaned down and manfully kissed him.

Fuck. Sheamus never thought he'd see anything so hot.

This could be a lot of naughty fun.

"Stephen..." whimpered the hapless Swiss, "_Baissez-moi s'il vous plait_..."

"Of course," Sheamus hissed and began to kiss him as Fandango got to work, stroking inside those incredible thighs, balls and solid ass. Cesaro was just moaning and moaning in pleasure as he gave his body to these two beautiful men...oh man...Tyson WHO?!

He was over Tyson.

It had been just fantasy after all...how could he have been so fucking stupid?! Giving up Sheamus?! And FANDANGO...one of the hottest men to exist in this company...and man did he know how to please a man with those hands...Cesaro was levitating into a cloud of sexual bliss..

Fandango dived between the open legs. Mmmm. Another hot man ass for him to devour. He might have slutty ways...but he was no Miz. He enjoyed PLEASING men. As well as dominating them. Cesaro's moans of sheer gratitude as his neglected ass once more got a rimming was music to his ears...

Sheamus just held his ex...watching his handsome face contort with pleasure...and after his own experiences with Fandango's tongue...he was sure Cesaro would be screaming the place down shortly...the Swiss' monster cock was leaking all over his ripped abs...

"Ohhh oui...do not stop...please..."

Cesaro was ACHING to be fucked. But which of them did he want? Fandango was hypnotic...but his ex...in all his rugged glory..

"Ohhh Stephen.." Fandango purred, lifting his head up, "Would you like to give your ex the one thing he's been missing?"

"Right now?"

"Please..." Cesaro's eyes were pleading.

"But.."

Talk about a rapid change of plan...Sheamus had been all mentally geared up ready for after the show...

"We have ALL the time in the world," Fandango growled, "As you know Stephen. I call the shots. So. Give this beautiful Swiss hunk what he wants."

"But...we're exes...shagging the ex is bad news..."

"If you don't do as I command Stephen...just remember what will happen to those pictures..."

Cesaro shot them both a curious look.

"And also," Fandango went on, "I might just let slip to Barrett about what you'd like to do..."

"Fine!" spluttered Sheamus, getting to his feet.

He peeled his trunks off and tossed them in the corner.

"Stephen?" Cesaro leaned up, "Vot's he talking about?"

"Lay back Claude, legs up.."

The Irishman took Fandango's place between those beautiful furry legs.

Cesaro rested his long legs on Sheamus' shoulders.

"You haff no rubbers," the desperate Swiss moaned, "I vont you...all of you...like ze old times.."

Fandango pulled his tights down to free his cock. Fuck they were a HOT couple...he was definitely gonna enjoy this...shame this room was dimly lit..

Sheamus looked up at the dancer.

"Breed him you brute." Fandango snarled, "I want to hear him scream."

Sheamus spat on Cesaro's arse. He'd missed fucking that magnificent specimen...only now did he realise how much he did...little did he know what was going through Fandango's head right now...oh yes..

He lined up...slowly pushing in...

"Ohhh STEPHEN...I haff missed you SO MUCH!" cried Cesaro, "Punish me Stephen. For hurting you."

"Do it," ordered Fandango, "Do as the man says. Make him scream."

"But...we're at work...!"

"DO IT!" screamed Cesaro desperately, "C'mon Stephen...you're big and strong...you touched me in places no other man has...I'm all yours.."

Sheamus pushed all the way in hard. And began to nail Cesaro like a two bit whore immediately. THe Swiss began to cry out...thrashing and flailing on the lino in sheer pleasure, testosterone raging through his veins...along with old flaming passions...yes...he could not get enough...and Fandango was controlling the whole thing...

"Oh Stephen...Stephen...Stephen...oh yes...missed you...don't ever stop.,...!"

Sheamus couldn't...fuck...Cesaro was just such a hot bottom.

"Kiss him." barked Fandango.

Sheamus began to devour his lips.

"Better than Kidd?!" bellowed the dancer.

"Nobody can fuck me like you Stephen..." whined Cesaro, losing himself totally in this wild, naughty coupling, thrusting his ass right back to Sheamus' pounding...unleashing his true bedroom self, "Oh STEPHEN! DON'T STOP..."

He threw back his handsome bald head and began to scream and cry out...not caring who heard...he was having the time of his life after months of humiliation at the hands of that little bitch Balor...Jamie Noble harassing him...thinking he wanted to fuck Tyson...when he'd had this all along...yes...pound him some more.

Fandango was jerking himself hard...wow Cesaro took it like an absolute slut...fuck yeah...he bet Sheamus would as well...

"I'm...I'.m..." whined the Swiss, desperately close to orgasm, "Please don't stop...just...just..."

Sheamus didn't even care if he didn't cum again...he just wanted to see Cesaro blow his load handsfree again...Cesaro writhed and convulsed, biting his lip..

"Let go.." breathed Fandango. He was gonna add some more spice. He stood over their writhing, sweaty, muscular bodies, fisting his cock..

"LEt go..." Sheamus repeated, "C'mon Claude...good lad..."

Cesaro just let out a series of whimpering mewling screams, each one louder than the previous as his neglected prostate quivered...his orgasm building up...burning and pulling behind his abs...oh God...he couldn't take it anymore...his cock was leaking copiously...he was going to come...he was going to...oh God he was so close...

A loud male scream echoed around the arena as the Swiss finally reached the peak of his pleasure...spraying his abs, pecs and shoulders hard...his entire abdomen on fire...

"Keep...going..." he whined, "I vont you to explode in me."

Fandango was just about to cum too...all over Cesaro..

Sheamus could feel it...oh fuck it was going to be intense...oh fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck...he let out a raging roar as he drove deep inside the Swiss, gratefully releasing within.

Just as Fandango lost it for the second time that night...all over Cesaro.

Cesaro whined painfully and yanked Sheamus into a deep desperate kiss.

"Thank you Stephen...thank you..."

"Pleasure was all ours," smirked Sheamus, kissing him back.

"Ohh you are amazing," Cesaro whined, pulling Fandango to him too for a kiss, "I'm all yours.."

"Just the words I wanted to hear," whispered Fandango, pulling his tights back up, "That was the hottest porn I have ever seen. We are going to have a really great time together. I'll leave you two to calm down."

He left the room, smirking to himself. Oh yes. Couldn't have gone better,

He was flushed and sated.

Sheamus was still in Cesaro, the big Swiss holding him close.

"Mon amour..." purred the Swiss.

"Not quite..." Sheamus whispered.

"You blew my mind..." Cesaro gasped, "You're still just fantastic in bed.."

"Well...it might have been better in a bed," Sheamus snarked, pulling out of him.

"So vot's ze deal vith you two..." asked Cesaro. His legs were jelly. But he made such a hot sight laying there, his sculpted, powerful, lean form.

He looked so satisfied.

"We're sort of seeing each other but it's not a major thing...keeping it casual," Sheamus said, "It's...well...been quite the education."

"How so? Talk to me Stephen amour.." Cesaro smiled tenderly at him.

Sheamus scrabbled for his trunks and pulled them back on. He sat next to his ex. Or was he the ex still? What would you even CALL this relationship?

"He's well...not like anyone I've been with," Sheamus said, "He's been...helping me...lose my hangups if ya will.."

"Vot like?"

"Before...this happened...he...was going to...yeah.."

"He vos going to be ze first to..."

"Uh-huh...he likes big men. Men like us, Claude."

"So he vonts...both of us.."

"I believe so...he made me admit to him that I still wanted you...despite all the shit that went down. It was his idea to do all this. He made me talk to you."

"Vell he can do vot he likes vith me after that," Cesaro sighed, "Oh Stephen...you are simply amazing at sex...and I haff him to thank..for pushing you back into my arms.."

"I don't think they heard your screams in Alaska though," smirked Sheamus.

"I only ever make zose noises ven I was vith you," Cesaro admitted, "I don't vont to top anymore. Mike und Corey...zey were good fun but...zey're not you..."

"If you're up for it...we can put this whole sorry mess behind us.." Sheamus began.

"Vot's Fandango like...is he a better fuck than me?" The Swiss grinned.

"He's pretty fucking good...though he's definitely more dirty...he doesn't have the..."

"Passion? I'm Swiss...it's vot ve're good at...but I'm curious to see vot he's like..."

"I'm not sure I can do this whole relationship crap again yet...but willing to give this a go...I mean, three horny blokes just pleasuring each other...exploring...you have no idea the stuff he's already opened my mind to.."

"Kiss me Stephen."

Sheamus did so.

"I still love you," admitted Cesaro, "That vos real. I vos just being a dick."

"But what about...?"

"I haff never been submissive before...neither haff you..." Cesaro replied with a naughty smile, "I vont to play."

"I think he wants to fuck both of us.."

"Vot are you so scared of Stephen?"

"Nothing you arse.."

"Vould it turn you on votching him fuck me...?"

"Maybe..."

"Cos it vould turn me on votching him fuck you...make YOU scream..."

"I;'m sure he'd like you to screw him.." Sheamus played with Cesaro's soft cock, still pretty impressive even flaccid.

"I'm feeling uh...vell...after the vay you just destroyed me...I am von hundred per cent bottom."

He rolled over, ass up.

"Slap it Stephen."

SMACk.

"Und," Cesaro purred, pulling his trunks back on, "I vould love you to make love to me still...sometimes.."

"I'm sure twinkletoes might allow it."

"After that hot fuckin' show...hell fuckin yes," came the growl of Fandango, "So Cesaro. You in?"

"Oui."

Fandango stole another manly kiss from the big Swiss.

"Good man. Now bend over."

SMACK.

"Ow...you hit hard," smirked Cesaro, rubbing his perfect bubble ass.

"I had no idea he liked spanking..." Sheamus spluttered.

"You never asked me Stephen."

"We better go make ourselves decent," Sheamus mumbled.

"Oh no. You are both staying like that," commanded Fandango, "Out."

The two hunks did so. Cesaro took Sheamus' hand.

Fandango smirked, pleased with his handiwork. Why have one hot hunk of masculinity at your beck and call...when you could have two? They were going to have SO much fun together.

* * *

><p>Cesaro led Sheamus happily into Catering.<p>

Dean, Paige and Summer all stared.

"What the actual FUCK?" spluttered Dean.

"How messy is Cesaro?!" Summer cried.

"How STUPID is Sheamus? Oh he's so lucky Finn isn't here," Paige sighed.

"Don't forget Codes," Dean said.

"I think that's the last thing on his mind right now," Paige said.

Cesaro took Sheamus' face in his hand and kissed him passionately.

Miz, Corey and Brad looked like they'd all been slapped with wet tuna fishes.

"NO!" cried Corey.

"Still think he's an amazing hunk?" Brad sassed.

"YEUCH! They're welcome to him! We don't need him! Stupid LUG!" screamed Mike, "I let him fuck me again!"

"I let him inside ME!" Corey cried, "I feel used!"

Of course the sheer hypocrisy and irony of those statements were lost on the bullying clique.

"We don't need him hunties," Mike spat, "He doesn't exist. As for Fandango. BLECH."

"We'll find someone else...Samoa Joe floats my boat," Corey licked his lips, "I've been DYING to get my hands on a nice big lump of man like that."

"Chubsters your thing?" Brad sassed.

"Don't look at the fireplace when stoking the fire do you?" Corey hit back, "He's got lots of power in that body..."

"Mmmmm...I think I may need to take a little trip to NXT," Mike said, "Loads of untapped hotties there..."

"Ew are you serious Mizzy?!" spluttered Brad, "Kardashian Sister Numero Dos rules the roost down there. Why would you want to willingly spend time with that?!"

"EXCUSE ME! That leprechaun bitch still owes me FIVE GRAND!" screeched Mike, "Damn straight I'm going there. I'm taking my five thousand bucks back one way or another. I'll use force if I have to!"

"And, also Zayn's getting his crippled ass recovered...plus we have the new Tough ENough cast...mmmmmmm..." Corey said, "Mizzy we have to hit it. We'd CLEAN UP, hunty."

"OK you twisted my arm," Mike smiled, "I can break Balor's legs AND get as much dick as I can handle. When do we fly down?"

"Next week for tapings," Corey said.

"I love you," Mike smirked.

"What about me?" Brad complained.

"Enough hunks to service all three of us," Corey grinned, "Come on Bradley, forget Ziggler's brother."

"Fine. I'll come."

"YAAASSSS..."

The Plastics (much depleted) were earwigging.

"Gross. They make me physically sick," Summer said, revolted, "Girl, you need to warn your new Tough ENough comrades.."

"Already on it," Paige said, sending a mass group text to the Tough Enough cast, telling them that if Miz, Graves or Maddox approach them, to avoid or if necessary travel about the PC in groups.

"I hate that I used to be like that," Dean sighed, "Seriously...it's sad...being thirty something and acting like Fort Lauderdale whores."

"Wish they'd all piss off there and never come back," Paige huffed, "If only Little Cody was here...but...he shouldn't come back until he's ready..."

"As long as they leave us alone, I don't care what they do," Dean said.

"Sup lasses...and lad," came Wade Barrett's growl.

"Oh hi Wade, slumming it?" Paige teased.

"Just got off the phone to Fergal," Wade said, "Any of you heard from Cody?"

"No...not since...you know.." Paige said.

"He's worried about him," Wade replied, "So I've been instructed to ask.."

"Were you really going to do...you know what? Before...it...all...well..?" Paige asked.

"Just pass it off as four blokes getting horny and thinking with their cocks instead of their bonces," Wade said.

"What's this?" asked Summer.  
>"Yeah? What aren't you telling us Paige?" Dean added.<p>

The raven-haired Brit girl looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Wade...?" she almost pleaded with her fellow Englishman for help.

"Fine," sighed the big Brit, "Basically...that double date...was gonna extend to the bedroom...well Fergal and Cody...you must have seen something brewing.."

"Thought so.." Summer said.

"What?!" spluttered Dean, "And they call Miz a mess?!"

"Dean please..." Paige sighed.

"Nothing happend OK?!" Wade snarled, "Not that it's your business anyways Ambrose! Anyway...just wanted to clear that up cos Fergal admitted you found out Paige..nothing's gonna happen. We chatted about it at Elimination Chamber...decided to just keep it in our heads...not worth risking what we had for a wank fantasy."

"Aren't you the noble one," snarked Dean.

"How is your other half anyway...we were saying it's so quiet around here without him and Little Cody providing the laughs?" Paige asked.

"He's fine. Misses you lot," Wade replied, "Told him he best keep his head down and his nose clean for a bit...but he does miss Codes the most. He keeps trying to phone him but goes to voicemail. And then gets really snappy at me..like it's my fault.."

"Well you can spill this tea to him," Summer said, "Cesaro and Sheamus kissed and made up."

"What the BLOODY FUCK?!" exploded Wade, "Jesus Ste needs his head examined?! Oh Christ...better go and find out what the hell he'splaying at...laters."

Wade got to his feet and walked away, leaving the three remaining Plastics to let out a collective sigh. Times were certainly changing around here.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it might not be quite what everyone was expecting but I had to steer this in a totally different direction. I couldn't not write Josh and Cody's story without referencing Dusty...I hope that wasn't too bad. It wasn't exactly turning it into a storyline...I hope. And I apologise for Robbie E's appearance. I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger for now as there's many ways that could go.<strong>

**Corey/Brad/Mizzy...yes they are the queen bitches now. And yes if you found their actions and words repellant, well that was the point! They are repping the worst kinds of gay - they do exist unfortunately.**

**So Cesaro...has he redeemed himself? Or has he laid a trap...we shall see! One thing's for sure, writing that extended smut scene was fun. Sheamus...he's having an interesting time isn't he? LOL.**

**Sorry it was so short, but the last two were pretty long by comparison! Hope you liked this :)**

**xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Well in light of recent WWE developments (Finn winning NXT title YAAAAAAASSSS) I finally had some ideas. Not that I wouldn't with the Sheamus/Cesaro/Fandango triangle (Cesaro vs Owens SLAYED the other week)._

_I would have done Coddles' 30th birthday party originally, but obviously this was changed given recent events._

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japan, 4 July 2015.<strong>

There was a buzz in the air at the arena in Japan's capital as the mixture of main and NXT rosters prepared for the show tonight.

In Catering, Paige was sat at the Divas table as hardly any Plastics (not even her girlfriend) were here. Not that it bothered her, she'd been enjoying the robot restaurant last night. She'd dragged sole plastic Finn Balor along, naturally.

Speaking of the Irish cutie, he was sat with his beloved Brit in the corner, thinking about his title match. How PERFECT was this though? His boyfriend was HERE to see him slay in the country that he made his name!

He was showing Wade the photos from Cody's low-key 30th birthday celebrations. Well it was just basically a slumber party to keep the ravenette company as Eden was unable to be at home for that day. Finn, Paige, Layla, Sami, Dean and Summer had flown out to Texas to see him. Josh Mathews was noticeably absent and Cody had mumbled something about TNA commitments but nobody believed him. So none of them decided to press the matter. The theme for this intimate gathering had been 1985. It had been fun though, barbecue in the backyard, drinks, and lots of 80s music (especially Madonna). Plus they'd watched some classic WWE pay-per-views from that era, along with some of Dusty Rhodes' best matches.

"Show me that selfie again," Wade smirked.

Finn scrolled back to the first photo. In it he was wearing a black vest, khaki shorts and Vans. Nothing out of the ordinary really - his regular clothes.. but it was the accessories that made Wade snort - Finn's wrists were festooned with bangles and bracelets, crucifixes and rosaries hung around his neck, and he even held his shorts up with a Boy Toy belt. A male take on Madonna's iconic 1980s street-urchin look that spawned a million wannabes. There was also a mirror photo with Paige who'd backcombed her hair and gone for the look too, complete with the hair ribbon and the makeup.

"You dressed up as bloody Madonna," Wade snorted.

"Don't you like it?" grinned Finn, "You can buy so many of that shit online...been planning it for ages."

"Yes I do actually," the Brit said, "Boy toy belt? Seems legit."

"Bad man," simpered Finn.

"So things cool between you?" Wade asked.

"Yeah...was so good to see him," Finn sighed, "Wish he'd talk to me more though...he won't tell me what's going on with him and Josh."

"His business," Wade shrugged, "Love..."

"Nothing went down," Finn insisted.

"Funnily enough, I wouldn't have minded," Wade said, "I know that makes me world's shittest fella, but he's your best mate, big birthday but been through fucking shitting hell beforehand.."

"You think that would have helped him? Messing with his head? And risking what we have? I told you Stuart, since...you-know-what, I've stopped thinking about him in that way.. I love YOU. I know he's fit as fuck but I can't."

"I've had no bloody sleep this tour," grumbled Wade.

"Don't be so hot then."

He leaned across the table and began to make out with the Brit.

"Stop it...stop.." Wade grunted, "Not at work.."

"Let them stare," Finn whimpered. No matter how much sex he and his man had...he always wanted more. He was getting messier than ever. It had been so good to see Cody (and Sami) but those more unsavoury thoughts about his bestie had definitely been extinguished. Seeing Wade more certainly helped.

"Quit it...you've got a big bloody match.."

"Will perform better with your load in me.." That naughty smile.

"Wait till AFTER..."

"But STUART..." whined Finn. He sucked his thumb and tried Cody's 'look at me, how cute am I?' trick.

"Nope."

"MEAN."

Wade thrust the water jug at him.

"Drink that for your thirst," the Brit teased. He was hard but too aware of the eyes in the room. And Cesaro. Keeping Finn away from his nemesis was hard work. Wade didn't know how he felt about Sheamus and Cesaro hooking back up. And Fandango was still involved.

"Not as thirsty as Sheamus who has to have TWO guys," Finn sassed.

"Calm the bitching."

"Nope." Shady eyes as he gulped from the jug. Wade sighed. Why did he get the feeling things would spiral out of his control?

Finn climbed to his feet. He was already in his trunks but sans body paint and headgear. He gave himself a pretty big wedgie (no underwear as usual) and minced past Wade.

"Put it away!"

"Why?" Finn padded to the Diva's table to chat to the ladies, resting on it, arse out provocatively.

"Oh hello trouble," Paige smiled.

"Hey," Finn grinned, "Have you put the photos up yet?"

"Not had time!"

"You have a phone," Finn said.

"We've already seen them," Nikki Bella added, "Paige as Madonna? I like it."

"And Cody appreciated the effort," Eden put in, "He was really happy to see you."

"I miss him like crazy," Finn admitted, "Would have loved him to be here."

"You've got Wade here?" Nikki said, "I'd keep an eye on him Eden.."

"Oh I'm well aware I've got more competition for my husband," Eden said nonchalantly, almost delighting at the scarlet Finn went.

Awkward...

"I'm kidding! You're too easy!" she giggled after a pause, "No but in all seriousness, he really appreciated what all of you did...makes up for me not being able to be there on his 30th. Though I think I know all the lyrics to every single song on Rebel Heart Super Deluxe now. I shouldn't have ever bought him that album."

"He would have downloaded it anyway," Paige grinned, "He has everything Madge has ever made hasn't he?"

Eden nodded with a sigh.

"How do you cope?" Nikki teased.

"He got me into Conway Twitty," Eden shrugged, "Though he is NOT wearing that Bitch, I'm Madonna tee in my presence!"

"I'm gonna ring him, that OK?" Finn asked.

"I called him earlier when I touched down," Eden said, "He's at home."

"Cool...see ya later.."

Finn minced off.

"OH GOD! ARSE CHEEKS AT SIX O CLOCK!" squealed Paige.

Eden facepalmed.

Nikki checked out the Balor booty before turning back to her phone. Well why not? He was a hottie.

* * *

><p>Finn padded out and found a side room. He opened Facetime and called Cody.<p>

An answer.

Cody appeared on the screen.

"Hey..." he smiled, waving. Bless him.

"Hey," Finn replied, "Just wanted to see how you were."

"Getting on," Cody said, "Happy that Brandi got there safe...and so did you. I'll be watching you slay. Just finished talking to Sami actually. He wants to talk to you."

"He can wait," Finn said, "Cody...stor...why won;t you talk to me about..."

"Because right now I need to keep my head clear," Cody said firmly.

"If you don't tell me I'm gonna call him meself."

"You dare Finny and our friendship is over!"

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm not. I'm just a rebel heart. Means I can wear my Bitch I'M Madonna tee now. Hehehe."

Finn smiled. Cody was playing major avoidance tactics.

"So Finny, spill this CesarHo tea. I hear he and Sheamus are fucking again."

"Cody..."

"Finny I'm not talking about...that..no matter how much you beg me."

"Fine. Stuart approved of my Madonna costume...or rather the accessories cos that sounds weird."

"So did I. You are under strict orders to work that look in public now. You are a Boy Toy."

"Only HIS. And maybe yours.."

"FINNY."

"Sorry sweets...I was just playing."

"So Cesarho?"

"Fine. He and Sheamus are fucking. And Fandango's involved. That's all I know. Miz is giving me fucking HELL. He and Maddox are ALWAYS at the PC. UGH."

"Paige said at my birthday. Apparently they're after the Tough Enough guys. MESS."

"I think a couple of them have already been got," Finn said, "Why else did he land that aftershow job? To screw every single male contestant of course. And I bet most of them stuck it in him. Thinking it might get them a contract even if they get eliminated."

"I can't tell the men apart to be honest," Cody said, "Seem like just a bunch of airheaded abs. I need Paige to give me the Tough Enough tea. Or I'll ask Dee Bee. Nnnnnn not at Mess thinking he's a casting couch."

"They'll do it though, I bet 90% of them are in it just for fame," Finn sighed, "Bunch of bland desperados the lot of them. I hate this new Tough Enough. Like Love Island or WWE does the X Factor. Slap in the face for those of us who do it for love of wrestling."

"I wouldn't get your breifs in a twist Finny, whomever wins will flop hard anyway," Cody replied, "Remember Big Andy AKA KEvin Hackman from the last reboot? FLOP! So what's Mess doing? If he's harassing you I may SURPRISE everyone and turn up to break his flabby legs."

"Just doing really crap Irish accents at me and demanding five grand."

"Oh for those crappy shades you broke? He's such a gold digging whore that I'm surprised he didn't just get himself another set."

"Speak of the scumbag devil..." Finn had been stood at the open door of the side room and spotted the Miz scuttling out (why was he even out here?!) of another side room.

"Finny just leave it," Cody said, "You got a big match."

"I can't...if he even goes near Kevin.."

"He's still chasing Owens?!"

"Yup. You know Miz. Cock pig extraordinaire."

"His hole must look like a chewed orange."

"CODY!" squealed Finn, howling with laughter. YAASS. Cody's sharp tongue was BACK.

Uh oh.

Mike The Miz heard the Irish-accented squeal. And the name.

His face split into a smirk just as his fuck for the night peered out the room.

"See you later big man," he simpered, going for a sloppy kiss.

"Yeah...damn...I can't get enough," grunted the man.

"My Beast From The East," Mike grunted.

It had been pretty known for a while. But yes, Miz had been sleeping with Brock Lesnar on-off for quite some time. Brock was everything the Awesome One craved. But it was on the large blonde's terms. So hence why Miz;'s options were still open. Still Ryback was resisting him though DAMNIT.

The tee and jeans Brock had been filmed going into the arena in had been gifts from Miz. The Awesome One was throwing a lot of money at Brock to keep him in his bed.

The Beast straighened his baggy ring shorts before shuffling out gruffly, trying not to look like he'd just been banging a man backstage.

"Oh...my GOD..." Finn gasped at this scene.

"What? What is it Finny?" came Cody's voice.

"You'll NEVER guess who he's just had?"

"Surprise me."

"Lesnar."

"Oh. I thought it was a surprise...Finny it's been common knowledge that he's been riding Lesnar for ages. I have sources all over the company. How do you think we always find out the hottest sweetest tea so quick?"

"I know I used to be a slag in NJPW and the indies but he's just wrong," Finn scowled, "Like, how much dick does he fucking need?! And what the fuck are the guys he's fucking playing at? Most guys could do better than that flabby fucking scrote."

"Flabby fucking scrote am I Balor? WHERE'S MY MONEY BITCH?!" screeched Miz, ears burning.

"Oh for fucks sake...Coddles I have to go."

"I understand. Make sure you mash up Mess's ugly pig face good. Laters gurl. MWAH."

"MWAH. Bye sweets."

Finn hung up.

Just as The Miz got right in his face.

"Get out me face," Finn scowled.

"No. I want my FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS YOU OWE ME FROM LONDON!"

"Piss off."

"How about I go tell Triple H."

"Bitch please. He'd laugh in your Pillsbury doughman face."

"You just can't hack it that more men want me than you. You use roids. Nobody's that ripped naturally."

Finn howled with derision. Really? He was going to get bodyshamed by this mess? Wow. Miz's delusion knew no bounds.

"At least my body is all me. No steroids. I feel human. Your ass is gross. Looks like two chicken drumsticks." Miz's eyes raked Finn disgustedly.

"You would say that. Always thinking of your fat stomach."

"You want me really bitch. You're so obsessed with me. How about it?"

"I'd sooner stick pins in my eyes," Finn looked him up and down bitchily, "Fucking you must be like sticking a dick in a bowl of creme brulee."

"My favourite dessert," Miz went on. Well actually, why not? Balor might be a nasty bitch cunt but hey he was hung. Another dick to chalk up on Miz's growing list.

"Full of fat and carbs..no goodness whatsoever..a bit like you," Finn sassed, "How appropiate. You make me physically sick. I wouldn't touch you even if you were the only available person on the planet left."

"Just remember I had your darling Wade first..." Miz sneered.

Finn was INCENSED. He HATED that this was the case. One thing that he just could not stop from getting to him. That Wade used to fuck Miz.

"He was desperate, obviously," he spat.

"So did Corey..." Miz continued, delighting in the fury sparkling in those green eyes, "And Wade is looking mighty fine today. And his match is after yours...oh the things we could get up to whilst you and Owens do your thing.."

"YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM AND I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD.." Finn grabbed the front of Miz's expensive designer button down, "I will KILL you with my bare hands."

"Awww touched a nerve have I? Make you a deal," Miz was enjoying himself enormously. Oh YAAS. Balor was SO easy to wind up without Rhodes to back him up, "You pay me the five grand that you owe me, and I may leave Wade alone. Can't make any promises. Depends how horny I am."

FInn let out a savage growl and threw Miz as hard as he could into the wall, sending the nasty SOB crashing to the floor.

He went to go stomp on the fat fuck's ribs.

"What the hell man?" came a Canadian accent.

Kevin Owens had been searching for his opponent to go through their spots one more time. He saw FInn raising his foot over the fallen Miz.

"Kevin! Help me!" Miz tried his best damsel-in-distress face.

"What you playing at? You want to lose your title before you've even won it?!" Kevin cried, hauling Finn away.

"He'safuckingcuntIwannafuckingbreakhisfaceandeveryboneinhisfatbody.." Finn was apoplectic with rage.

"Take it out on me in the ring man, yeah?" Kevin said, "Jesus man...why do you let him get to you?"

"Because I HATE HIM!" screamed Finn.

"Calm down...fuck...why is Zayn never here when I need him.."

"Because you hurt him," Finn snapped.

"Hey man that's uncalled for."

"Thanks to you, my other best friend is out for probably a long while..."

"These things happen man...don't start on me! Or I will hurt you out there!" fumed Kevin, stung.

"Why you got called up is beyond me. Woo-hoo, you're a fattie who can moonsault," sassed Finn, in full on Bad Bitch mode now, "I am hotter and better than you in so many ways. Girls love me. Gays want to fuck me. You just appeal to chubby chasers. Bit like him."

He shot a sour glare at the fallen Miz.

"You're a fucking asshole...don't expect me to not break something out thyere..." snarled Kevin, hurt and angry, "See you in the ring Devitt."

"Oh it'll be a pleasure Steen. As long as your vest doesn't lift. Don't wanna vomit out there."

Kevin was about to knock him out before the NXT Champion gathered his thoughs and stormed away. Little BITCH. Always thought Devitt rode by on his prettyboy looks.

"Thank you Kevin," simpered Miz as the big bearded man reluctantly helped him up.

"Just go dust yourself down," grunted Kevin.

"You're such a hot cub," Miz flashed those pearly whites, "Don't listen to that bitter leprechaun."

"Don't even try it," hissed Kevin, flashing his wedding ring.

"I'm married honey, means nothing to me," Miz wheedled, "Come on Kevin...you're besties with Zayn...the most hypocriticial Muslim on the planet.."

"Leave me alone."

"Have you never wanted to? C'mon, you and Zayn must have..."

"I will break your legs if you don't back the fuck up."

"You're French Canadian...just like my wife.." Miz went on, determined, "Mmmm. Such a hot bear cub. I bet you're awesome to hug after sex.."

"You're disgusting," snarled Kevin, "Seriously. No wonder there's still anti gay shit about."

"Pfft. Don't get all PC on me now honey," Miz continued, unbuttoning his designer chinos and lowering them. He was getting turned on again, "Mind checking me for bruises?"

"Go to fucking medical!"

"But I want you to."

Miz kicked off his chinos and loafers before unbuttoning his shirt. He was in tiny briefs.

He lay on the floor.

"Come on Owens. Give me a massage."

Kevin turned on his feel and stomped away, furious. Seriously. First Balor needed a slapping down. And secondly, Miz was a whisker away from a legit ass-kicking. Dirty predatory pervert.

Dolph Ziggler wandered by.

"Hey man, what ya doing?" he asked his ex and recently-re-friended broski.

"HEY Nicky...just relaxing."

"In the corridor?"

"Balor hurt me Nicky. Owens turned me down."

"Dude is straight, married with two kids bro."

"Never bothers some of them Nicky."

"One of these days bro someone will break your neck."

"Worth the risk Nicky. Want to check me over for bruises?"

"Can't one of your 'hunties' do it?"

"They're in the States. I only came out here to play with my er...blonde buddy. Hehehe."

"Bro you're playing one dangerous game."

"More exciting. I miss you Nicky."

"Don't even go there bro."

"COme check me over."

"Fine," huffed Dolph and kneeled down.

And then the Miz sprang. Hey, anyone was fair game. He was SO ready for round two (and what did Dolph know. He KNEW Dolph still wanted him. EVERYONE wanted his awesome ass!)

He wrestled Dolph to the wall and clamped their lips together.

Dolph fought and struggled but could not resist the hypnotic mouth of his old flame. OK he missed Miz. What happens on the road, stays on the road. Of course the fact that not too long ago Miz was being fucked like a sex doll by Lesnar was unbeknownst to him...

"Oh Nicky.." moaned Miz.

"Fuck bro.."

"Wanna? You wanna? Right now? Like old times?"

"Make it quick before I change my mind bro...fuck I need to nut bad.."

"Missing the girlfriend? Her technique not as good as mine?"

Mike the Miz unzipped Dolph's trunks, freeing the two-tone haired Cleveland native's hardon. Mmmmm. The memories. He shimmied out his briefs and straddled, moaning lustfully as Dolph's cock brushed between his curvaceous ass cheeks.

"Ohh fuck man...so soft..."

"Miss me Nicky?"

"Uh-huh...bro...bro...I can't..."

"Why not? Just enjoy me.."

"I can't...suck me off instead."

FOR FUCKS SAKE! Miz could have screamed in frustration! Damn Dolph was whipped! He was no fun!

"Forget it. Fuck off back to your 'Total Diva'!" he spat, reaching for his briefs.

"No need to be like that bro."

"You mess with me and expect me to be OK with that?"

"You fucking dumped me man, remember that. I moved on."

"Fuck off Nemeth."

"Look we're better as bros..."

"Bros before hoes Nicky!"

"You are a hoe man. Seriously. Look up sex addiction. I'm not being used as a breathing dildo, man."

"Oh don;t go all FEELINGS on me Nicky. Bitch has turned you as soft as her wrestling ability."

That did it. Dolph sprung to his feet and stormed away without a word. What had happened to Miz? It was like his entire life consisted of who to fuck next. Was he not going to rest until he'd been with EVERY male on the roster? Their friendship was being stretched hard. And firing shots at Dana Brooke was not cool.

Miz watched Dolph storm off and punched the wall.

"You miss me really Nemeth," he snarled to himself.

But when one door shut...

He left his clothes in a heap on the floor (some roadie could collect them) and casually sauntered towards the locker rooms in just his briefs. They could all look and admire his curves. Wish they were as fancy as he was.

Owens was too much of a fighter. No Fandango to try and get. No Ryback.

Who was there who was hot as fuck?

Ah.

Miz couldn't believe he didn't see it before.

Where was that mighty fine hunk of man?

Not in the locker room...wait...there he was.

YAAAASSSS.

"Hey Chrissy!" he perched on the bench next to a shorter, elder man. The Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah. Y2J. His former tag partner.

And long time lusted after by The Miz.

"Sup man," Jericho replied.

"Can we talk alone?"

Jericho rolled his eyes. Seriously. How many times would he have to say no to Miz? The guy was shameless.

"No."

"But Chrissy..."

"I'm not into that! And if you carry on, we're gonna fall out. I gotta go catch Neville."

"I'll get him for you." Flash of pearly whites. Crossing of chunky leg over the other.

"Oh no man. You'll probably decide to screw him too."

"What kind of man do you think I am Chrissy?"

"A man-hungry one."

"And what? DOn't tell me it doesn't even arouse your curiosities...all this testosterone in the air Chrissy...you must have been interested in a little bit of man-a-man contact."

He squeezed Jericho's knee.

"Hands off..." warned the Winnipeg native.

"Your loss." pouted Miz as he began to realise yet another losing battle. GRR. Why were ALL the hot men resisting him? So what if he had already had fun tonight? He had plenty of energy left as he wasn't wrestling. He'd 'persuaded' the creative team to get him to Tokyo...and what? You're just jealous cos you ain't him!

Actually.

Fuck it.

He gave Jericho a MAryse hand and sashayed out, back on the prowl for Dolph. He was NOT gonna let his ex get away with teasing him like that. He was going to TAKE what he wanted bitch. Show Dolph he was boss.

Just as he slapped open the door. There was Dolph. With Neville.

Dolph looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Neville rolled his eyes.

"A word, Nicky?" Miz smiled sweetly.

"Not now bro," grunted Dolph.

"Yo, Mighty Rat?" sassed Miz, "Haven;t you got a stupid ginger bitch to be calling? Girl BYE."

He Z-snapped. Like Cody without the cute playfulness.

"See ya in five man," Dolph sighed to Neville.

"I think I might call the fella," the high flying Brit said, "Or find Barrett."

"I'll catch ya up bro," Dolph said as the short but well-muscled Englishman walked off, "OK man, you got fi-mmmmmmmmmmffff!"

Miz pounced, making out with him fiercely, not giving him a chance to speak or fight.

Dolph found his spine and wrestled Miz off.

"Fucks SAKE!" he cried, "Where's your God damn dignity?"

"Who cares Nicky...we were great together."

"You pissed that away bro. I'm giving you one chance. Reign your fucking neck in or you and I, history."

"FINE!" Miz snarled.

"What's more important to you huh? Find someone else to mess with. Does our friendship mean nothing?"

"Means a lot."

"Then quit it. I have a girlfriend now."

"FINE. Your loss."

"I'll cope with that. Look. Laters bro."

Dolph turned on his heel and walked off to prepare for his tag match, leaving a rejected Miz in his wake. The Awesome One wasn't deterred. He'll just have to channel his energy into his other fave pastime - snatching Balor's edges. He called Corey.

"Sup hunty."

"Heyyy...listen, I'm gonna need you to hit up some of your old indie friends."

"What for?"

"I want to find out some real filth on Kardashian Sister Numero Dos. I want to drag the bitch down to the pits of hell. He still hasn't coughed up my money."

"Oh I know plenty of his ex fucks. He plays it down but he's had as many pricks as Ambrose. I'll send out a tweet. The ancient art of retweets should dig some up. The song Blank Space could have been about him."

_**WWEGraves**__ Calling all indie and ex-NJPW talent..DM me anyone who's been a victim of the demon with claws. Need all the deets._

* * *

><p>The streamers.<p>

The cheers.

His theme echoing throughout the arena.

The blood, sweat and tears.

He'd done it.

NXT Champion.

A tearful, emotional, paint-smudged Finn padded through the curtain to a standing ovation, led by Wade Barrett, who fiercely pulled him into a proud embrace. The Irishman just buried his head in the large bare chest.

"Well done...well done...so fuckin proud of ya..." growled Wade, holding him tight.

"You go out there with paint on you, your number's up," piped up John Cena.

"Oh naff off Cena," Wade groaned.

"Just sayin...the cameras are coming.." John smiled, "In fact they're coming now."

"Give me a fucking minute!" Wade snarled, hugging his sobbing-with-happiness boyfriend.

Finn broke away and stared blazingly into his eyes.

Wade just smirked before yanking him into a searing kiss, enjoying the cute little County Wicklow-accented whimpers that emanated from the painted mess of the new NXT Champion.

Wade's bare torso was indeed covered in black and red smudges.

"I love you..." whined Finn.

"I love you too...sorry love but have to...you go rest...see you in a little while..."

Finn spotted the camera crew approaching.

He grabbed Wade and made out with him passionately once more.

"Barrett! Go get yourself cleaned up!" barked a techie.

"Yeah alright mate, keep your knickers on!" complained the King Of The Ring.

Cesaro was there. Obviously for the cameras. Finn gave his enemy the fakest-ass hug before accepting a far more genuine one from Neville.

"Say hi to Generico for me," Finn whispered.

"Sure mate," chuckled Neville, "Mind the paint.."

"Hell of a match," John Cena dived in, all totally sincere, offering his hand to Finn, as the cameras continued to roll. The kid might have been a liability at his birthday but damn he was talented. He had maineventer written all over his ripped, paint-smudged body.

* * *

><p>Once Finn had done the obligatory backstagey stuff, photos, congratulations...general taking-in of his new title..being smothered by Paige...etcetera...he at last had some time to sit with his phone.<p>

Facetime.

When the recipient answered, Finn found his ears blasted with the track Iconic from Madonna's Rebel Heart album.

Once the song had finished..

"HEY! OMIGOD YOU SLAYED BITCH!" squealed a much-happier looking Cody, jumping into shot at last.

"Can't believe it...homesickness, sleepless nights, endless travel, gruelling training, loneliness & heartache..all worth it for moments like this..." sniffled the elated Irishman.

"So proud of you Finny...I have someone to see you..."

An emotional-looking red-haired girl appeared on camera.

"Fergal! Surprise...so proud of you..." she sobbed but she was smiling, "You deserve it."

"Bex...hey...thank you.." smiled Finn, wiping his messy face, "I bet I look a wee hot mess.."

"Who cares," Becky Lynch replied, "You're the champ."

"Where are you?" Finn asked.

"Becky's," Cody said, "Thought I'd spend July the Fourth in Orlando. And cos she invited me to watch you slay."

"Guess what I warmed up to?" Finn said.

"SOmething demonic and dark?" Cody said.

"Nope. Lucky Star. Cos I spoke to you beforehand," Finn smiled.

"Madonna?" spluttered Becky, "Surely that would have made ya want to dance?"

"My best friend is my lucky star, wanted to have one shining over me tonight."

"You huge sap," Becky snorted, "Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that."

"He took some photos of me for Dot Com," FInn grinned, "He took the piss out of me something chronic."

"By the way, you're missing Wade's match," Becky teased.

"Yeah Finny, don't be selfish," Cody grinned.

"Oh SHIT...I gotta go..." Finn spluttered, "Talk later..."

"You got other shit to do, like epic celebratory sex," Cody smiled, "See you Finny. Call me tomorrow. When your assgina's been murdered hehehe. LOVE YOU. MWAH!"

"MWAH."

Becky blew a kiss before Cody signed off.

Finn sprinted back to gorilla to get a good spot to watch the tag match with Wade in.

* * *

><p>A freshly-showered (but still in his trunks cos he was cheeky like that) Finn was there to leap into Wade's arms after the long but hard fought tag match ended.<p>

"Not a patch on yours," Wade grunted.

"Don't care...you're amazing Stuart..my King."

"Who's the bloody NXT Champion?"

"So. You're King Of The Ring."

"Stop grinding..."

"Why?"

"People are bloody looking."

"Let them look."

Wade huffed and carried the limpetlike new NXT Champion towards somewhere that at least should resemble a seat.

He sank into a chair near the corridor.

But he had a Finn still attached. The Irish cutie reached for a water bottle and handed it to the big Brit, even pouring it into his mouth. Wade coughed...this was not a good look.

"Messy," Finn whispered, using his armband to wipe the water from the big man's beard.

"I'm quite capable of drinking myself.."

"You're tired darlin."

"So are you."

"I'm all fine and dandy after a good shower. Got to speak to Codes. He's at Becky's house...I should call them back...had to cut em off to watch you own all those basic bitches out there."

Wade chuckled.

And then grunted as he felt that tight arse grinding his crotch again.

"Stop it..." he growled.

"Nope...I'm allowed to tease."

Grind grind.

"Ohhhh..." Finn whimpered.

"Stop it you little..."

"Make me."

In the background, Kevin Owens was hovering. Despite Devitt being a colossal bitch, he was still going to show some respect. But seriously, enough with the public displays of Barrett thirst...he was so insecure around the King Of The Ring.

Fuck it. The big bearded man walked over.

"Devitt...respect man," he grunted, offering his hand, "You fought one for the ages back there."

"Kevin...I er...I'm so sorry," Finn mumbled, "You were amazing out there...you got me at a really bad time...I didn't mean the nasty shit I said...nerves plus big fat Miz being his cunty self.."

"You were psyching me up for the match, guess I forgot," Kevin replied, "I shouldn't have been so sensitive."

"I feel awful," Finn said, "I have to make it up to you. Friends?"

"Friends."

Kevin went to broshake the little cutie but instead found himself smothered with a big hug. Oh well. Least things were cool between them.

"Thanks man," Kevin said.

"Please tell me Miz didn't try it on with you.." FInn cracked his knuckles.

"Course he did," sighed Kevin, "I can't shake him off. Does he understand the word no? Same with Graves. If it's not one its the other."

"Do what I do mate," added Wade, "Pretend they don't exist. Or just don't go anywhere alone. We're having beers at the hotel after the show...wanna tag along mate?"

"Sure...thanks man," Kevin said.

Mike The Miz was hidden behind a wires box. YAS. Why not wind Balor up some more? He was dressed a bit more decently again. He shuffled over to Wade once he was sure Kevin and FInn had their backs turned.

"Hi HO Wade, lookin' fine," he flashed those pearly whites.

"Bugger off."

"Aww don't be mean Wade," Miz pouted, "I'm just saying hello."

"You're either extremely thick or suicidal," Wade spat, "If you want your piggy eyes plucked out, just keep right at it."

"I hear there's beers after, and I bet it's no GIRLS allowed," Miz sneered, shooting the nastiest grin at Finn.

The Irishman flew around fuming at the sound of that Ohio accent. What the FUCK. Why couldn't Miz just fuck OFF?

"Leave me alone," Wade snarled, "Or I'll fucking leather you."

Miz, unperturbed, climbed onto Wade's lap.

"BITCH GET OFF MY POLE!" screamed FInn, leaping in and wrestling him off.

Wade facepalmed.

Did he really just say that?!

Miz flashed the nastiest grin. He simply opened his phone and began to play Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

"Might want to give this song a listen," he sneered, "That's you Balor. And I've been in touch with a few of your ex lovers...they did tell me you're insane...Claws Devitt."

The colour drained from Finn's face as the pop tune filled the silence.

"Oh it's awesome being besties with Corey...he knows so many indie people," Miz went on.

"And when did that song come out? Like 7 months ago?" Kevin spoke up, "Took you that long to use that joke? Get with the damn programme you reality show reject."

"Yeah," butted in Wade, "If you're gonna insult my other half, at least make a pop culture reference that is a tad more current?"

Miz scowled. DAMNIT. Did anything WORK? One of these days he was going to GET Balor for good. And get his $5000 back.

He stomped off.

"You alright man?" asked Kevin to Finn.

"I'll be fine," Finn gulped, already plotting sweet bloody revenge in his head, "Stupid fat gobshite cunt."

"Hey," whispered Wade, "Don't let him get to you. What's he doing other than being jobber to the stars?"

"Being the backstage spunk bucket?" Finn snarled, "Existing in my life?"

"I better get going, ring the wife," Kevin said, "See you at the bar then Barrett."

"Laters mate," Wade nodded at the former NXT Champ.

"Oh? So you don't want to spend tonight with me?" pouted Finn, "I'm inviting myself along. Cena will just have to act less of an ape. Who else is coming?"

"Er...me, Owens, Cena, Ziggler...Neville," Wade said, "Lads night out."

"Why do you let Ziggler hang out with you? He fucked that fat messy cunt," Finn scowled.

"Seems like an OK bloke away from him...anyway he's got Dana now," Wade said, "Fergal...Fergal love...stop it...wait till later.."

"Want you now.."

"Don't be an alleycat.."

Finn sank to his knees and yanked Wade's trunks down.

Actually...he was the champ now. He could take charge. YAAASSS.

He wrestled Wade to the floor.

"OW...what the bloody hell.."

Finn straddled him, snaking his hips seductively.

"I'm in charge now," he purred, "I give the orders. As NXT Champion."

"THat the only reason you're so happy about getting it? So you can keep me as your sex slave?!" spluttered Wade.

"Yup."

"I'm gonna ask to wrestle you on this bloody tour."

"MMMMM...I will be SO wet in that ring...may even have an accident in me trunks...or two.."

"You're so dirty when you want to be.."

"You love it. Just like when I made you rim me to Holy Water."

"THat was bloody hot.."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Oh just sit on my bloody face and be done with it.." grunted Wade.

Finn shimmied out of his trunks and got on all fours on the cold floor. What? He was allowed to be a bit trashy. He was NXT Champion now. Baddest bitch in town. Lesser beings bow down to the queen.

Wade kneeled behind the little Irish vixen.

Finn began to moan and whimper as the big masculine Brit got to work with his magic tongue and beard...mmmmm...Finn LOVED facial hair against his cheeks...fuck yeah...this never got old...7 months almost and counting...hoping it to be a lifetime...

"Ohhhh..."

Wade just feasted on that incredible muscular arse, trying not to jerk himself off in the process. Anyone could catch them. Anyone. Triple H...Stephanie...Dunn...Vince..

Finn pushed back, wanting more.

"Ohh baby don't stop..." he whined, "Keep going...wanna...see...if you can..."

He was dying to see if he could cum from being rimmed alone.

Wade deftly reached under Finn's thighs and began to caress his balls and the base of his cock, enjoying the stifled squeaks of ecstasy.

"Oh baby...baby...don't ever stop...just keep going..."

Wade was so fucking turned on...fuck it.

He stopped.

"STUART. DID I SAY STOP?!" screamed the desperate Irishman.

"Oh put a sock in it."

Wade spat on his hand and slicked his hardon. Fuck the champ. Yes.

He spanked Finn hard.

And again.

And again.

Before lining up behind that delicious arse and shoving in hard and deep.

"OHH! FUCK!"

"I'm still the boss. Don;'t you forget it."

Wade yanked FInn up by the hair and began to pound him like a rent boy. But Finn wasn't being quiet...almost like he WANTED them to be heard.

He then pulled out.

Finn whipped around, eyes flashing, lips parted, face flushed pink.

"You better get back inside me right now so help me GOD.."

"Lay back and spread yer legs."

"Make me."

Wade shrugged.

He pushed Finn down onto the lino, pinning him down by the shoulders. The Irishman gave him the naughtiest, sluttest grin.

Wade smirkd back.

"God I love you.." whined Finn.

"I fucking love you too.."

Fierce kisses.

"Enough to let me get on top?" Finn sucked his thumb.

"You wanna?"

"FUck yeah...I want to ride you until my legs give out. You always make me scream when I'm on top.."

"Good enough..."

Whimpers and kisses.

Wade pulled Finn back up and lay back on the floor. The Irish cutie straddled and lowered himself on, not minding the dryness. He liked it. HIS.

He reached for Wade's hands and locked their fingers tight as he began to ride, his pretty face etched in deep, deep pleasure, cute little whimpers and mewls leaving his pouty pink lips.

He wasn't going to last.

Fear of being caught and just being full of excess testosterone from his epic match...just driving his orgasm upwards...he was going to fucking blow off and nothing was going to stop him..he rode Wade like a rodeo cowboy, snapping his well-trained hips...he loved lapdancing for Wade and showing off his booty in all his fit underwear...

"Fuck'n'ell...fuck yeah...ride me you lttle slag.,." snarled Wade appreciatively.

"Fuck yeah...fuck me darlin.."

Finn reached for his phone. It was in a secret pocket sewn into his trunks! He began to film himself from above, making pornstar moans to the camera.

"You SLAG.." Wade growled.

"You fuckin stud.." Finn hissed, turning the camera to his beau. Wade snatched it.

"Fuckin ride me champ," spat Wade, "Fuck yeah, good lad..."

"Ohhh! OHHHH! FUCK...I'm gonna...I'm so close darlin...fuck...gonna..."

Finn couldn't edge even if he wanted now. He wanted to cum so bad...Wade was smashing his g-spot so good (as always)...he was champion...in Japan...too much to bear...he threw his head back and let out a savage scream as his body convulsed and the first shot splattered Wade's torso (and the camera lens!).

"Ohhh fuck...fuck.." He was coming hard...and fast...fuck yes...his whole body was on fire...

Wade growled and cursed, driving deep inside the hottie impaled on his cock, exploding deep inside him.

"Ohhh yes baby cum inside me.." whimpered Finn.

Wade stopped recording and pulled Finn down for kisses.

"Mmmmm..." sighed Finn, completely satsified.

"Fucking hell how horny were ya?"

"Extremely," Finn giggled, "Ooops...looks like I may have made a wee mess..."

"Damn right you have."

"Gimme," FInn had an evil grin as he took his phone.

"What ya doing.."

"I may have just sent our sex tape to Codes.."

"FERGAL!"

"Only playing. Hehehehe. Imma start an Xtube though.."

"Haven't you got some new Lego to play with?"

"Later. Just want to sit on you a wee while longer."

He did take a selfie though, clearly showing him on Wade. He sent it to Cody.

_**From: Codes**_

_FINNY *screaming emojis*. I didn't need to see that *mask/sick emojis* xx_

Tappity tap tap.

_**To: Codes**_

_Sharing is caring sweets ;) xxxx_

Buzz buzz

_**From: Bex**_

_FERGAL DEVITT I HAVE JUST BEEN SCARRED ! *angry emojis* _

Whoops. Oh well. Becky had known him for 13 years! She'll get over it.

Buzz buzz

_**From Codes**_

_I showed Becky hehehehehehe *cheeky monkey emojis* *laughter emojis* BTW...looked like a big load ;) xx_

Wade snatched the phone. Not really what you want, a hot lad sat on your softening cock texting.

He read the messages.

"Jesus CHRIST...you can be too close to a person!" he spluttered.

"Codes and I have frotted, I've given him a BJ, nothing he's not seen before," Finn shrugged, "Just shows how proud of my hot hunk I am, sharing with my amazing, wonderful, best friend. And maybe future best man."

Wade paled.

"Does it scare you darlin?" Finn asked, "Because I feel like you're the One. I love you so much."

Wade sighed with relief. He thought Finn might have gone snooping and found the ring. After all this was the month Wade intended to do the big question. Finn;'s birthday was approaching. Wade had also considered asking Cody to be best man. And Sheamus. Paige and Becky to be bridesmaids. Or groomsmaids rather.

"No..just..."

"Because I wouldn't have introduced you to me family if I wasn't serious about you. I wanted you in the Who Is Finn Balor documentary but Triple H said no."

BIG pout.

Wade chuckled. He knew all right, Hunter had approached him and said sorry about it.

"Not the end of the world," he said.

"I was pissed off...it broke the fourth wall but I couldn't show my beloved," pouted Finn, "Hunter said it will make me less marketable. May just let slip a couple selfie...or several.."

"Stop it.."

"No. You can't make me."

He was browsing his camera roll.

"Fergal.."

"No Stuart. I'm not hiding us any longer."

"Jesus...not that I don't want to but...I don't want you to cut your career short.."

"Fuck that..."

"Give me that phone."

"Nope."

"Give it to me."

"Mine."

Finn took it possessively and climbed off Wade, the Brit letting out a sigh of relief. Silently they both redressed.

"Just...don't do owt stupid," Wade sighed, "Just toe the line, keep yer nose clean."

BIG huff.

"FINE. As you asked me I'll do it. But I want to come out soon."

"Why don't you call Zayn? I bet he's dying to talk to you. Seeing as he's your Lego buddy?"

"Oh shit...I forgot...I'll ring him now.."

Finn sprinted to a private room to call Sami. How could he have neglected his other amigo? The 3 Amigos were meant to be unbreakable. With Cody on compassionate leave and Sami out with injury, Finn was definitely lonely.

He hit Facetime.

Sami's cute bearded, grinning face appeared within seconds.

"Well HEY champ. SO proud of you Fergal."

"Hey...sorry I didn't ring sooner."

"It's OK. Wait, that's a post-coital flush!"

"So? You really think I didn't celebrate immediately?" Finn sucked his thumb naughtily.

"Dirty hood rat," teased Sami, "Oh man I MISS YOU."

"Miss you too," Finn sighed, "And Codes. So lonely without you."

"I'll be back soon. Gotta heal up. Now. Is Saraya behaving herself out there or is she being a filthy bitch?"

"Behaving herself. No naked lapdances. That I know of."

"I put her on total blast for that. So did Hunter. She was lucky she wasn't fired. Summer was PISSED as well."

"Cena's party? I think the lady doth protest too much," Finn teased, referring to Sami's shameless antics.

"I'm allowed. Anyhoo it was just a works do," Sami argued, "You all were jealous of me that night. So how does it feel being Queen Bee of NXT?"

"I'm ALWAYS queen bee, just now I have the gold," Finn grinned, "Shame Miz exists."

"I've heard he, Rat Skank and Maddox think they run the place over on the main roster," Sami growled, "From what Ben tells me anyway. All because Miz got some stupid presenting gig on Tough Enough. You need to go support Wade more, uphold the Amigos' honor whilst Codes and I are away."

"Big Fat Mess is harassing me every five minutes about the cash for his stupid Prada shades," Finn spat, "And he just put the moves on Stuart. I am going to drag him so hard. He thinks Cesaro got it bad? Just wait..."

"Fergal..." Sami warned, "Be careful."

"You just said uphold the Amigos' honour!"

"So speaking of Claudio...I hear he and Sheamus are screwing."

"Yep. With Fandango. It';s some fucked up threesome. LIke a low rent Rita, Sue and Bob Too."

"I don't get it."

"British film. You should see it sometime."

"Excuse me Fergal," Sami said sternly, "Are we forgetting somebody wanted a foursome recently?"

"Shut up. It's different."

"Why?"

"Because it just IS.."

"I'm glad you all decided to not go through with that...especially in wake of..."

"I know...can we not..."

"I understand. Look, congratulations again...lots of big hugs being sent. I'll probably start rehabbing soon so I'll see ya then. Now. I need to call Ben. He and Y2J slayed. Off you pop."

"Charming. Oooh...I got some AWESOME Lego sets in town earlier...the Japanese do everything different..all dinosaurs, Jurassic Park kinda stuff...and I'm working on a detailed model of my car...loads of guides online how to do real cars in Lego...you have to come see them when I'm back hehehe. See you soon. MWAH."

"Look forward to it. MWAH."

Sami hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Allstate Arena, Chicago, IL<strong>

Cody Rhodes was padding about the arena. So odd. He and Goldust were backstage tonight. Not appearing on the show, thank God. He wasn't ready. It had been a horrid past four weeks. Not how he envisioned beginning his thirties. He still hadn't really taken it in properly. He'd just seen Eden into the female talent area and decided to make an appearance in Catering.

Be nice to see Paige anyway.

But he froze when he found himself face-to-face with Cesaro.

The Swiss also froze.

"Hi," Cody mumbled.

"Hey," the Swiss grunted, "How are you?"

"Bearing up," Cody replied, "Look...er...don't want any trouble. Keeping this on the down low. It's for the..Dad stuff after the show."

"Understand," Cesaro said, "Listen...er...I vant to say...sorry...for all the shit.."

"Me too...life's too short for schoolyard games," Cody choked, "Not down to me to judge who you choose to be with. Look at me..married...dating...a guy.."

"You vere vile to me," Cesaro said, "But I'm not gonna keep on about it. Don't expect us to be friends."

"Me neither...just want to bury a few hatchets," Cody replied, "Thanks for, y'know, not kicking my ass. Er...have you seen Paige and the others?"

"Catering."

"Thanks."

Cody took a deep breath and continued on his way. He was stopped by several superstars and divas, all offering their sincerest condolences and kind words. Which he much appreciated.

At last, he spotted Paige's Snapback. Summer's golden locks.

And was that...?

Finn's red kickpads. He was obviously here just to support Wade.

Cody had purposely tweeted he wasn't in Chicago.

He tiptoed over to Paige and tapped her on the shoulder.

She gasped and then sprang to her feet.

"Heyy!" She leapt on him, giving him her patented leapy hug.

"Hey," Cody whispered, "I'm not back on the road yet. Just here for the Dad stuff.."

"Come...sit.." Paige said, "Look who's here.."

Cody immediately found himself suffocated with a cute Irishman and brand-new NXT Champion.

"What you doing here?" Finn gasped.

"Same as you..." Cody smiled, "Wasn't expecting to see you.."

"Wasn't expecting to see YOU either...have my seat.."

Finn ushered him into the chair before, just like older, happier times, perching on Cody's lap. He then lay his NXT title on the table.

"We have missed you like crazy," Summer said.

"Won't be the same as before," Cody said, "Shame I have to be in CM Cunt and Her Royal Shortness' home town. Also...telling all of you now...with everything..that's happened...I'm not the old Coddles."

"Hey! I live here!" Summer admonished him.

"Welcome to Club 30 by the way," Finn teased.

"You bunch of oldies," smirked Paige, "And you're still Little Cody or Baldy to me. THat's never going to change. Sorry bout it."

"Finn was just telling us about how many times that belt's already been worn in the throes of passion," Summer teased.

"Copying me again Finny?" Cody smiled.

"Duh, have to say, cum makes a brilliant polish," Finn grinned.

Both girls groaned and bashed their heads on the table. The boys were back in town. YAAAASSSS.

"WHYYY?" Paige huffed.

"Don't pretend you didn't miss me," FInn smiled naughtily.

"Or me," Cody added, "So how's it been..what have I missed?"

"It's been HELL," Summer said, "Seriously. Corey. Miz. Maddox. Winding everyone up."

"I've heard," Cody replied, "Finny's been telling me Mess invited his fat ass along to Japan just to fuck Lesnar. And then tried to come onto Jericho. Then Ziggler again. And then even tried it on with Wade. Ratchet-ass skankwhore."

"So I may have slipped a wee ExLax into his coffee," Finn said.

"That's your big revenge?" Paige teased, "THink of something more original!"

"Just the tip of the iceberg," Finn said, "Plus if it means he has a wee accident out there..."

"Think of poor RYback and Show," Paige smirked, "They have to deal with the fallout."

"EW!" Summer squealed, slapping her girlfriend on the arm.

"And step two," Finn grinned, reaching into his trunks (naturally he was mincing backstage in his ring gear - the skimpy red sparkly variety - JUST to look hot, not because he was competing!) and pulling out a wad of toilet paper, "The bog roll's sprouted legs."

"I always thought you padded that bulge," Paige smirked.

"You're evil Finny," giggled Cody, "I er...bumped into Cesaro. We sorta made a bit of peace. I don't want to spend my life bitching anymore. Too short. Mess, Graves and Maddox are the only exceptions because they are cunts."

"I need a slash. Come with," Finn climbed to his feet.

"Such girls, going to the bathroom together," Summer teased.

"No bump and grinding," Paige scolded.

Cody just gave her a withering look. And the raven-haired English girl was left removing her leopard-print Vans plimsoll from her mouth.

Cody and FInn linked arms and padded towards the mens' room. Finn tried asking about the Josh situation but Cody as usual skilfully avoided the subject. The Irishman decided that no amount of wheedling would get his best friend to talk about it so he gave up. He padded to the urinals whilst Cody leaned on a sink.

"What if someone else needs the bathroom and there's no TP?" he asked.

"There's sinks," Finn shrugged.

The door flew open at that point and a red-faced Miz came stumbling in, followed by Brad Maddox and Corey Graves.

"Why don't you go to medical?" Corey asked as the stall door banged shut.

Finn and Cody shook with mirth as loud, embarrassing noises echoed off the tiled walls. Even Brad, who quite frankly considered even his closest cronies beneath him, was snickering at Miz's predicament.

The Toxic Trio hadn't noticed their deadly enemies. Yet.

"What do you think it was?" Corey asked, looking more sympathetic than Brad.

"I don't know!" grumbled Miz from inside, "That's the third time today...I've got a fucking segment with Ryback and Show...how can I attract Ryback if I'm trying not to shit my fucking pants out there!"

"Here's a tip love. Plastic surgery and lipo might attract Ryback if he was desperate and single," Finn said loudly.

Brad and Corey froze.

NO!

"Well, well, well," Brad sneered, "If it isn't the Kardashian Sisters."

"If it isn't the most useless piece of shit in WWE," Cody clapped back, "Why haven't you been fired yet?"

"Why haven't you?" Brad sassed, "After all, not like you'll be needed now."

"Don't even try it," Cody held his hand up, "You don't scare me, Ass Implants."

"Oh really?" Brad squared up to him, "This is OUR house now bitch. You're not meant to be here and your leprechaun sidekick belongs down in NXT with all the other never-wases."

Corey suddenly bolted into the stall next to Miz, his stomach cramping.

Finn had spiked HIS coffee too. Well a double-whammy was better than one.

"Oh dear, what a shame," the Irishman crowed, "Looks like your hunties have got the squits."

"Oh FUCK no!" came Miz's voice, "No fucking TP...you got any Corey?"

"Just a second...can't do two things at once..." came Corey's pained snarl accompanied by a cacophony of bodily-betrayal sounds.

"Oh YAS, I've missed this," Cody high-fived his bestie, "Whoopsie. Looks like your pathetic wannabe flop reign is over."

"Make fun of sick people, that's about your level," Brad spat, "I'd have thought you might have used the time off to get a personality or a face transplant."

Cody just snorted. Please.

"I WANT MY FIVE GRAND BALOR!" screeched Miz from inside his stall, "You better fucking give it to me. NOW."

"No thanks, I'm not into your freaky scat games," Finn clapped back, "Save it for when you aren't plaiting your thunder thighs."

"As soon as I'm done I'm taking my cash and there's nothing you can do about it!" Miz roared...only to be hit by another wave.

Finn and Cody howled with derision.

"I have to get out of here before I vomit," Cody sniffed, "Seriously. Lay off the junk food because that's kinda demonic, you need a colonic."

"That's just their personalities sweets," Finn added, "By the way lads, have fun trying to wipe yer arses."

The Head Plastics sashayed out, pleased with their handiwork.

"Oh fuck no...I have none either!" Corey cried, "Bradley! CHeck the final stall!"

"There is none...I bet they fucking stole it...hang on...those coffees..." Brad said, "Balor fucking spiked them. Bet ya."

"THE CUNT!" screeched Miz, "WHY?! Why does he always outsmart me!"

"Never mind that, I can't do preshow panel like this!" Corey gasped, "My stomach is killing me!"

"I'll get you some..." Brad sprinted out.

Within two minutes he returned, having to raid the women's bathroom close by. Thankfully nobody was in there.

"All I could get," he said, peering under one of the stalls and handing it to a grateful Miz.

Once they were both cleaned up, they emerged holding their stomachs. Caffeine plus extra strong laxatives...and protein shakes, made an evil combination.

"Those fucking...bitches..." Corey hissed, "Even all his ex fucks spilling the sweet tea on him have done NOTHING.."

"Fishface is back, he thinks he's the shit again," Brad deadpanned, "Only for one night though thank fuck."

"I have a hookup after the show and I can't do it like this!" Corey complained.

"Cancel," Brad said, "Or just do oral."

"I was gonna see Brock," pouted Miz.

"Ohhh fuck...excuse me hunties...I have to go again..." Corey sprinted back into the stall, stomach in agony.

* * *

><p>Finn and Cody were still celebrating their enemies downfall.<p>

"The SMELL though.." Finn was giggling, "I almost threw up.."

"You're such kids," Paige was saying.

"Hit Mess where it hurts. Means he can't get laid," Cody shrugged.

"Exactly my plan," FInn said, "Hang on...I have a better idea."

He spotted Renee Young.

"Oh Nay-Nay!" he camped in his cute accent.

The blonde announcer walked over, smiling.

"Oh..hey," she beamed, "How's life as a champ?"

"Awesome thank you darlin...listen. You know you're my favourite announcer?"

"Pass the bucket," snorted Paige.

"You said Brandi was.." Cody pouted.

"I assume this is a favour?" giggled Renee.

"Could you make sure Corey gets this water bottle?" Finn said, handing her one he'd picked off the Catering table.

"Why?"

"Oh. Excuse me." FInn reached into his trunks and pulled out a blister pack of laxatives. He popped out and crushed three (!) of the tablets from the pack and sprinkled them into the bottle.

Renee gaped in disbelief.

"He's evil," Paige said, "Have fun at the table tonight."

"Mum's the word," Finn shot Renee a cute smile, putting his finger to his lips, "SSsssshhhh..."

"I didn't see anything," Renee replied, "OK, I'll be sure to switch it."

"I owe you one!" camped Finn as she departed.

"I'm telling Samuel," Paige teased, "And then he'll slap your bottom."

"Bitch likes being spanked more than anyone," Finn looked at his nails, "Try again Saraya."

"You're getting very bumptious since you won that belt," Paige scolded.

"He's happy cos I'M HERE," Cody cuddled his bestie close. The Irishman melted into him, "So GURL, is it true you made Wade eat you out to Holy Water?"

"Yup, I am going straight to hell," Finn grinned, "Is Bex still traumatised?"

"She wants to kick your ass," Cody grinned back, "So Finny, you made the King get down low and drink your precious alcohol?"

"He looked so thirsty I think he needed it."

"You two are something else.." Paige threw up her hands, "Oh Wade...speak of the devil."

"Can't handle the new champ? Toughen up love," the King Of The Ring smirked, "I'm purposely leaving him with you tonight."

"THanks a bunch you bastard," Paige complained.

"Charming," Finn pouted.

"Oh. Wotcha Rhodes," Wade spotted Cody, "Didn't expect to see you...how you doing?"

"Just here for the after show about Dad," Cody said, "I don't know when I'll be back. I've missed your man though."

Wade sank into the one remaining vacant chair.

"Still can't get over Cesaro and Ste screwing again," he sighed, "I swear he's got mug stamped on his bonce."

"Oh Cesaro. The guy who speaks five different languages but can't say no in any of them," Finn sniffed.

"The SHADE..." Summer gasped to Paige who raised her eyebrows.

"His business," Cody said, "I made peace with Cesaro. If I can, anyone can."

"So Fergal, you have no excuse," Wade wagged his finger at his boy.

"You sound like Generico!" pouted FInn, "You can't make me."

"You won't have my back Finny, I'm only interested in dragging Mess and co," Cody said.

"FINE!" huffed Finn, "So shall I go and do it now?"

"Don't be so petulant," scolded Paige.

Finn flipped her a V sign.

She gave him the finger right back.

"This is like bloody Total Divas," sighed Wade, "Speaking of which, I'd like to smack Eva Marie's gobby husband one. Loves the sound of his own voice."

"Oh. Her. Try convincing me she's got passion for this business," Paige spat, "Because I fail to see any. Brie nailed it when she said all Eva gives a fuck about is her hair, photoshoots and Shredz. If she wanted to be a wrestler that bad, she should have gone to NXT from the off."

"I was right all along!" Cody said triumphantly, "I tried to show some respect for her when she started training with Pug-Face, but all I see from her is photoshoots, pouting and Shredz...Brie's right."

"Hey! Brian and I go back years!" snapped Finn.

"We never got on," Cody said, "Or it could have been Paul London's scummy influence. Anyhoo...why does that plastic, red-haired robot get private coaching and nobody else, huh? A huge slap in the face for girls like Paige who've been wrestling most of their lives!"

"And Emma, Bayley, Becky, Sasha who've been sweating blood down in NXT and getting the divas division there massively over," added Paige, "Oh...and you of course.."

She planted a fat snog on Summer's lips.

"There was me thinking Total Divas is a work," Wade sighed, "I think I better go...watch Ste and Cesaro share tongue butties whilst Fandango rubs their dicks with his feet under the table."

He got to his feet and walked off.

"He says that like it's a BAD thing?" Paige snarked, "I need to see this hotness.."

"All the training in the world can't create a personality," Finn added, "Seriously, I tried to help Eva down in NXT. She's OK as a person...but when she speaks or tries to cut a promo...it's flat like a machine, like off that new series Humans on Channel 4."

"Joshy and I used to call her Eva Ma-Sleaze," Cody admitted, "But then I thought I was wrong about her...thought she was nice. But I can't help myself - she's another model using WWE as a stepping stone to Hollywood like Maryse, Maxine and K2. I want to see her prove the sexist haters wrong but then when she's always whoring out selfies and Shredz shit..."

"Did any of them actually make it in Hollywood?" Finn asked.

"Maryse's clothing line flopped, Maxine ended up back in Total Nonstop Awful, and K2's doing some E! show about WAGS, wow...Iook how hardworking she is," Cody huffed, before putting on a high-pitched bimbo voice, "_Hi I'm Kelly Kelly and I fucked the entire available male roster. I was handed a title reign despite not being able to wrestle my way out of a paper bag_. _And now I'm banging a football player to cling on to my fifteen minutes of fame. (_he dropped the voice) Ugh her matches, if you could call those messes matches, had to be put on mute. She used to scream like she was getting anal for the first time. Ow."

Snorts around the table.

"Miz with tits," Finn smirked.

"Eva's just K2 with red hair and minus the knickers as ankle warmers," Paige added, "At least she's married and not a slapper."

"She talks about her Red Nation," Finn said, "How many of her stans actually know anything about wrestling?"

"They don't," Paige said, "I've seen them on Twitter. All about sixteen and massively gay. They stan for her because she 'looks fierce' and has bright hair."

"Don't knock the stans girl, they're often the only people that support me," Summer reminded her.

"Only because they think you're the snotty bitch Total Divas tried to make you out to be!" Paige argued.

"Fans are fans, whether it's because of my ring work or my dresses," Summer shrugged, "I'd love the smarks to like me but unfortunately I don't seem to have paid enough dues."

"Not your fault they fucked over your main roster career," Cody said, "I want to see the bad bitch First Lady Of NXT who was a threat to all divas, not Mrs Fandango or the valet."

"Don't we all," Paige said, "Though I dig this new Rusev thing. Maybe next week you might get to give Lana's face a date with the mat."

Sultry eyes at the blonde.

Cody took a snapchat and sent it to Sami with the caption 'Paige Getting Thirsty *laughter emojis*'.

Buzz buzz.

Paige checked her phone.

_**From: Samuel **_

_CLOSE YOUR LEGS SARAYA. You're at work. Bet the boys can SMELL your thirst *angry emojis*_

That BLOODY SAMI.

Paige tapped one right back.

_**To: Samuel**_

_Who ground his fucked-arse against Nikki and got lube stains on her LV dress? *painting nails emoji*_

"No squabbling," Summer snatched her girlfriend's phone, "Leave the potty mouth to the boys."

"Yeah Saraya, not very ladylike," Finn chimed in, "Have some class."

"Riding your boyfriend backstage after winning the title is classy?" Paige clapped back.

"We've all done it," Cody shrugged.

"I've missed you...don't go," Paige said.

"I'll be back soon.." Cody replied, "And then we can slay the basics like before. Finny will be around no doubt.."

"I don't want you to go either," Finn said, deadweighting himself, "I can't slay on my own."

Their moment was interrupted by a redfaced Miz, still looking like he was in pain. But flanked by Corey and Brad. Determined to get one up on Finn.

"Can you smell something?" Paige said.

"No, what?" Cody replied.

"Cologne you peasants could never afford," Miz spat, "BALOR. I know you spiked our coffee. Face us like a man and admit it."

Finn rolled his eyes and climbed off Cody's lap.

"Make it quick, don't want to shit your pants," he deadpanned.

"I have been speaking with Marty Scurll. You remember him?" Miz sneered, "From Cambridge, England."

"Was friends with Robbie E, AKA Platypus's ex boyfriend's room mate," Brad added, "He has spilled some hot, sweet tea on you Balor."

Finn looked a touch white.

He and Marty Scurll briefly dated years ago on the indies. It was messy. Finn hadn't made himself look good.

"Scumbag Scurll? You didn't?" Paige sighed.

Finn nodded.

"Yes he did," Corey added nastily, "Oh dear, the things he told us...we could ruin you leprechaun."

"Where's the proof? It's his word against mine," Finn hissed.

"Let me see," Miz sneered, getting his phone out and opening the Whatsapp conversation he'd been having with the British indie wrestler and one-time TNA talent, "Oh yes. Clingy. Bunny boiler. Anyone who even spoke to Marty got a mouthful and threats to end their careers."

"The overly attached girlfriend meme and Blank Space were made about you," Corey added, "You really are insane. Barrett's trapped and he doesn't know it yet."

"You know NOTHING about my personal life. So take a fucking walk you talentless cunts," snarled Finn, cracking his knuckles. He was fearful what tea Marty had spilled on him. it had been a vicious breakup.

"Pot, meet kettle," Cody sprung to his bestie's defence, "You Graves, sabotaged Joel Redman's WWE career when it emerged Jesse White wanted him over your slutty ass, whilst YOU Maddox, built a fucking SHRINE to Ziggler's loser, never-was, bitter-ass brother! Takes two psycho stalkers to know one!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Corey, "YOU KNOW FUCK ALL ABOUT WHAT ME AND JESSE HAD!"

"Touched a nerve did I?" sneered Cody, "Joshy lived with you remember?"

"Leave it Corey," Miz put out his arm, "You were just wronged. Lispy knows fuck all about your life. Balor meanwhile is borderline psychotic. No wonder his gimmick is a demon."

"Tell his cronies the truth," Corey hissed venomously, "Tell them what their darling Finny really is!"

"Sure thing hunty," Miz smirked before turning to his phone, "He scratched his initials into Marty's ass to claim him. He pulled a knife on Marty after a night out when a groupie got her hands on him. And smashed said groupie's phone."

Finn went white but stayed defiantly upright and still.

"So naturally, Marty wanted out," Miz went on, "So he cheated on him. Can;'t blame him can you? And what does sweet, innocent little Finny do? Smashed the shit out of Marty's car."

"And didn't he throw bottles at Barrett after thinking he cheated?" Brad chimed in, "Corey exposing those true colours there."

"I've told Marty to get in touch with Barrett," Miz finished, "Wade is far too talented and hot to be wasted on a headcase."

"Your buddy Zack knows a thing or two about that," Cody spat, "I remember him trying to control Cena."

"He also cut up Marty's clothes," Miz continued, "Wouldn't let him wear rubbers. Marty once pulled out. And then got punched in the face."

"You finished yet fattie?" Cody hissed, arm around his shaking best friend, "Haven't you got some Tough Enough dick to suck? Careful you don't follow through."

"I'm just trying to expose this psycho fraud for what he truly is," Miz shrugged, "And by the way Balor. My five grand. Cough up. Or this Whatsapp conversation goes on Reddit."

"I swear Taylor Swift must have hit him up for the Blank Space idea," Corey said, "The video, the lyrics. Word for word describe Balor."

"Well darling I am a nightmare dressed like a daydream," Finn hissed, finding his voice at last before smartly booting Miz in the stomach, causing the Awesome one to double over in agony. He then aimed a furious punch at Corey's mouth, sending the arrogant commentator flying.

Brad decided not to fight back. The Irishman looked incensed and frankly terrifying.

He helped his cronies up and the Toxic Trio retreated just as an incandescent Finn reached for one of the water jugs and lobbed it hard at them. It smashed just inches from where they were standing.

"FInny don't..." Cody restrained him, Paige leaping in to help.

"CUNTS...they'll be fucking sorry..." snarled Finn. Normally he'd be a furious flailing whirlwind by now but Cena's party stuck in his head. Also...Triple H would strip his title and those pondlife scumbags were not worth that at all.

"More you react, more they'll wind you up," Paige said, "Chill."

The cute Irishman visibly crumbled and sank into a chair, head in his hands.

"Finny?" Cody kneeled beside his bestie.

"What Miz said...it's not lies," Finn sniffled, "I was a jealous bitch to MArty."

"I can't believe you shagged that dickhead, so up his own arse...my brother knocked him out once," Paige said, "What were you thinking?"

"He talked his way into my bed, told me shit I wanted to hear," Finn said sadly, "I fell for him...got insecure...he used me to get ahead. He even said it. 'I only wanted to fuck Prince Devitt'. Said all I had to offer the business was abs and an accent."

"When did you date him?" asked Cody, taking his bestie's hand.

"Just before he went on British Boot Camp. He cheated on me...with Rockstar Spud."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Cody, "Joshy's room mate? UGH. GROSS. MESS."

"It's the business, everyone's connected with six degrees," Paige shrugged, "They were on Boot Camp together.."

"Does Sami know?" asked Cody.

Finn nodded.

"He was the only one there for me, all the other guys took Marty's side," FInn sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"You're worth a million Scumbag Scurlls and those three little dicks," Paige said, "Look at you - NXT Champion and not even been there a year. What's Scumbag doing now? Wrestling in some provincial leisure centre for about fifty people? Corey's career is over and he's stuck bitching at the announcer's table; Maddox, well, doesn't do anything. Miz is just a massive joke. Don't let them get to you."

"It worries me how many more exes Miz'll dig up," FInn sighed, "I was no saint.."

"It's not what you were, it's the person you are now Finny," Cody rubbed his bestie's arm.

A passing Naomi just happened to hear this. With all the aggro about Eva in the air still, even though the opening Total Divas episode was filmed months ago, this statement caused her ears to burn.

"Like Eva?" she said, loud enough for them to hear.

Paige rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to fall out with Naomi.

"Don't," she sighed, "It's got nothing to do with her. Don't eavesdrop."

"Sorry but I couldn't help it, what with all the hate and shade throwing still going on."

"We have our opinions, let's just leave it at that," Paige said.

Naomi shrugged and walked off.

"What's it got to do with her?" Finn's eyes flashed.

"Finny...no.." Cody tried to restrain him.

But too late.

Off Finn stomped to catch up with the former Funkadactyl.

"Excuse me...Trin," he said, in that falsely sweet voice which spelled trouble ahead.

"What's up?" replied Naomi.

"Do you mind keeping your nose out of my business sweetheart," Finn hissed, "I heard no lies when it comes to Eva Marie. Eavesdrop again and your Divas title shots will be history. You'll be less relevant than Layla."

Cody and Paige hurriedly caught up before things turned nasty.

Naomi looked understandably affronted.

"He's upset about something," Cody explained airily.

"Yeah, he didn't mean it.." Paige tried to diffuse the tension in the air with an affable smile.

"I didn't deserve to be spoken to like that, NXT CHampion or not!" snapped Naomi, "Just because I don't agree with how you or the Bellas treat Eva, doesn't mean you can set your friends on me!"

"Don't be so snippy!" Paige cried, "Finn. Fergal. Apologise."

Finn just stuck his nose in the air and sashayed defiantly away to pick up his title.

Paige sighed.

Cody facepalmed. He always liked Naomi.

"I'll get him to come say sorry when he's calmed down," he said, almost pleadingly.

"He better. Or I'm putting in a complaint. Sick of all this shade throwing and shit-talking!" Naomi spat. She was pissed off and totally understandably so. But she thought perhaps it would have been better on that occasion to have kept her mouth shut.

She stormed off without another word.

"God..." sighed Paige, "What have we created?"

"You know when I said I'm a little scared of Finny?" Cody said, "I don't want to go near him right now."

"How are things with you...and Josh?" asked Paige.

COdy's eyes crinkled.

"That bad?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you on speaking terms?"

"Just about.."

"I was gonna say...Rockstar Spud. Josh's flatmate. See if he confirms FInn's story.."

"You think Finny's lying? Trying to manipulate us into feeling sorry for him?"

"I honestly don't know. I thought I knew him better..."

"I'll...send out a tweet to Rockstar Spud. Don't want to use Joshy as a middle man. Don't want him to hate me anymore than he blatantly already does." Cody's voice was heavily bitter.

Paige decided to leave that alone. Whatever had soured between the star-crossed, cross-promotional lovers, sounded big yet painful.

_** StardustWWE RockstarSpud **__DM please. I need to ask you stuff._

Cody had (reluctantly) followed Josh's roommates a while ago (namely to spy).

_**Message from RockstarSpud:**_

_I'm not meddling with you and Josh mate._

Cody wrote back.

_Not about that. It's about you and Marty Scurll x_

_Buzz._

_**Message from RockstarSpud:**_

_How the fuck do you know about that?! I'll fucking KILL Josh._

Cody hastily tapped one back.

_So it's true? And Joshy didn't tell me. Finn Balor did._

_**Message from RockstarSpud**__:_

_Oh. Haa. Psycho Devitt you mean? He's not right in the head, him._

Tappity tap tap tap.

_Watch it. He's my best friend. So what can you tell me about him and Scurll? x_

_**Message from RockstarSpud:**_

_I hate Marty too BTW. He used me to get back at Devitt._

_**Message from RockstarSpud:**_

_Messiest relationship ever. Devitt was a scary control freak. Only thing he (1/3)_

_**Message from RockstarSpud:**_

_Didn't have was a tracking device. He smashed up Marty's car when he found out about me and Marty. (2/3)_

_**Message from RockstarSpud:**_

_And then beat me up for stealing 'his man'. He's bonkers mate. BNB should know. Soz to break it 2 U (3/3)._

Cody showed Paige the conversation.

"It's true," he sighed, "Wow.."

"I knew it. Spud might be a bit of an idiot but he's not a liar," Paige said.

"I'm in way over my head, SO glad we stopped the fourway..." Cody said.

"I think Finn fancies you, but hates that he's committed to Barrett," Paige replied, "Probably fancied Wade for ages...but after he got close to you...well...he'd already made this big song and dance about Wade and doesn't want to look like a liar or user..."

"I had a dream about Finny and I...about us fucking...it was hot...but scary...in it he made me bareback him...scratched me...then started stalking me..." Cody admitted.

"Do you think it's worth breaking it off?" Paige asked.

"I can't do that!" gasped COdy, "He'll ruin me. I'm trapped in this friendship Paige..what you doing?"

"Calling Sami. He might be able to help."

"Facetime him. I prefer that."

"It's what I'm doing...oh hi Samuel.."

Sami's adorable redheaded face appeared on the screen. Looked as cheerful as always.

"Calmed your thirst over Summer yet Saraya?"

"Ha ha. Remind me to laugh in a month. Listen, Samuel, we have a problem..."

"Codes! What you doing at Raw? I didn't realise you were back," Sami said, "How are you doing?"

"Doing OK thanks...coping. Anyhoo...Sami...it's Amigo related. Big problem. It's Finny."

"What's Fergal done now," sighed Sami, "I guessed as much. Why can't everyone else cope with him? Bark's ten times worse than his bite."

"Is it?" Paige demanded, "Little COdy has just had an interesting conversation with Rockstar Spud."

"Oh. Him," Sami scowled, "DIshing the dirt on Fergal was he? Quelle-surprise. Why were you talking to him anyway Codes...please tell me you weren't trying to use him as a messenger for Josh.."

"NO!" Cody cried, "I'm not that much of a bunny boiler...basically Big Fat Mess stepped up his Finny hate campaign over those stupid fucking Prada shades...managed to get hold of Marty Scurll."

"Scumbag Scurll...that dick," spat Sami, "The one who used Fergal and threw him aside once he'd gotten the TNA British Bootcamp tryout? I suppose he neglected to tell Miz that Fergal GOT him that gig in the first place?"

"Oh dear God, this is becoming a right mess," Paige sighed.

"Fergal's lovelife is a mess...you don't want to know the crap I have had to clean up," Sami said, "It's why I'm so protective of him. And Becky. We get him. I thought you did too Codes."

"He scares me Sami...we talked about this before," Cody sighed, "I know you said he just loves hard...he smashed up Scurll's car, pulled a knife on him...other stuff."

"Because people fucking USE him!" Sami snapped, "He's been humped and dumped more than most ring rats! All because they see his body, hear his name and think 'oooh, he can give me a leg up, he's soooo humble and helpful!'. Bastards. Using him as some twisted casting couch! So when he thinks someone cares about him, he falls for them. If you're gonna leave him in the dust just because you're too fucking scared to be a decent friend...I bet you latched onto him because he's the big rising star and your career stalled, jobbing to the stars..."

"How dare you!" Cody was stung,

"That was out of order..." Paige said.

"Sorry.." Sami looked furious with himself, "You're right...sorry Cody. That was a horrible thing to say. Just...I know he's done things he's not proud of. I know he's clingy. Be there for him...yes I know that's a soap opera thing to say. He really likes you Codes...he's trying to get over it because he does love Barrett."

"But I'm not his to have.." Cody sighed, "I'm not his type...we're both bottoms..."

"Exactly, but sometimes you just fall for people," Sami said.

"But he took Wade to Bray...met the family...Wade's fucking bought him a ring for his birthday this month," spluttered Cody, "Wade might be a bare knuckle fighter but he's still GOT feelings!"

"Fergal loves Wade, I never doubt that," Sami said, "He just likes you a lot. And if he has a fantasy about you...so what. It's OK to find your friends sexy sometimes..."

"I've thought about Nikki before," admitted Paige, "And Becky. Emma's new look.."

"See? But Saraya's a horny bitch," grinned Sami, "Like I said to you last time you got panicky Codes, don't be a coward. If you do care about him as much as you say you do, understand why he's like that?"

"I understand...I've had people use me for my name.." Cody sighed, "I'm just scared he might turn on me.."

"If you cut him off, he will. And so will I," Sami said, "Because that's a bitch move. True friends stick together."

"He's right," Paige said, "Yeah it's freaky that Finn's a bit Overly Attached Girlfriend, but...if he's been used and taken the piss out of all the time...can't say I blame him for being paranoid he's found someone who legit likes him only to later find out they just saw his abs, not him as a person?"

"Thank you Saraya. I always liked you," Sami smiled, "How about I tell you something."

"The time you and Finny hooked up?" Cody said.

"Am I that easy to read?" lamented Sami, "Yeah. It was after yet another hideous breakup. All the cliches in the book. Two friends drinking, well, he was, I don't drink as you know; and well, soon, we were flirting...complimenting each other...and next thing, we were making out...because I'm taller, I took the lead..not really knowing where I was going...he SO wanted me to fuck him. Like begged me. Literally pleaded."

"SOunds like my dream," Cody admitted, "Only I obeyed...yeah."

"We didn't go all the way. But we almost did, as in, my tip touched his entrance," Sami admitted, "I haven't even told Ben the full details because I know he may get jealous. I have never topped. Ever. I actually missed...so decided maybe that was fate telling me it was a bad idea. So we 69d for ages, he ate me out, I ate him out...he wanted me to give him a facial...and in return I finger blasted him. He likes that a lot..he can cum from it. Especially if you say his name. As I found out a few minutes later. Had to kiss him to stifle the screams."

Cody had a semi. Paige looked a little flustered.

"He's really like me," mumbled COdy, "He even likes the same things in bed as me.."

"Why do you think he adores you? You're scarily alike. Apart from the uber-possessiveness. He thinks the sun shines out of your ass," Sami sighed, "But as for Wade...he worships the ground Wade walks on. I've had Triple H come to me, saying Fergal's been bombarding him with pitched ideas of how to put Wade into the main event. Like borderline harassment. So don't think he doesn't love Wade. But he also can't be without you. He'd like to play with you...but he doesn't want to compromise what he has with Wade or ruin your friendship, and it's tormenting him. It's 'Stuart this' and 'Cody that'. He has photos of you and Wade in his wallet. And me, of course. Hehehe."

"So what do I do?" asked Cody.

"Listen to him when he pours his heart out to you?" Sami said, "Don't judge him? Be the best friend you claim you are."

"Got it," Cody said sheepishly.

"I'll make sure he does," Paige said.

"Thank you Saraya. Now I bet both of you want to blow off some steam thinking of me and Fergal back in 2011," Sami grinned shamelessly, "But don't tell Ben you know the juicy bits. Off you both pop because I have to call Ben immediately. I have a hardon that I need to take care of."

"TMI!" Paige squealed as Cody giggled.

"Byeeeeeee!" Sami teased before hanging up.

"Wow.." Cody sighed, "I guess he's right...but it didn't really help."

"It did. Samuel told you straight up why Finn acts the way hedoes," Paige said sternly, "Which is why if Wade values his dick and balls, he better be bloody genuine and not just riding his coat tails, thinking it'll get him over and into the main event scene."

"I hope so too," Cody sighed, "Oh Finny...bless him. I feel so bad. But he's still saying sorry to Naomi. I'm gonna push him there myself if I have to."

Neither of them noticed a smug Brad Maddox. He'd videoed their whole conversation with Sami. YAASSS. More tea to spill to the hunties.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett was trying not to be sick.<p>

SHeamus and Cesaro were being so touchy. And the way Fandango was sat there creepily smiling at them both was just...ugh.

"Don't be so jealous," Cesaro smirked (Sheamus's hand was caressing his thigh and it felt so nice).

"Don't be so bloody horny!" complained Wade, "You've had all bloody day to bang."

"Stephen keeps my hormones flowing," Cesaro teased, "Never felt so alive. And ze fact I am ze main event tonight..."

"I have Reigns. In Chicago. I believe I'm being used as a means of trolling," Sheamus sighed, but with a wicked grin to Cesaro as he caressed some more, "I'll be watching the main event."

"You'll be stuck to your seat," Wade snarked, "Whilst I'm once more being made an idiot of with that goof Truth."

"Hand inside his trunks," ordered Fandango, delighting in Wade's discomfort.

Cesaro's eyes lit up. Mmmm. He was more submissive to Sheamus than ever since the fire had been re-ignited. Fandango seemed to get all his kicks lately from watching them fuck. And making Cesaro suck him off whilst being fucked. Mmmm.

Cesaro was their sub slash fucktoy.

Did he care?

Not a bit.

And now Fandango was ordering Sheamus to tease his hole at work? In Catering...with all their colleagues around...mmmm...

"Not while Stuey's here!" hissed Sheamus.

"He's got nothing you haven't seen before," Fandango snarled, "Hand. In your ex's trunks."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" bellowed Wade, having had just about ENOUGH, "Do what the fuck you want in your bleedin' hotel room, that's cool. Not at work when I'm eating my twatting tea!"

"I don't think little Devitt's been giving that hungry hole up has he?" Fandango had the most evil smile going on, "I think he deserves a caning. Isn't that right Stephen?"

Sheamus looked like he'd seen a ghost.

WHAT?

Fandango PROMISED he wouldn't MENTION that in Wade's presence! He gave the Irishman his word! Why was the dominant dancer ALWAYS moving the wretched goalposts?!

"What the bloody hell's he on about now?" Wade snapped to Sheamus, "Jesus your sex games are just weird."

"Stop it," SHeamus tried to reason with Fandango.

"Stephen told me," Fandango went on, "That he'd quite like to dress up our new NXT Champion, in an Irish catholic school uniform. And give him a hard spanking. Maybe even a caning."

Wade's cock was hard in a flash.

Oh fucking hell. He was gonna hotfoot it downtown tomorrow morning and buy a costume and act this out himself before ANY fucker got their hands on his boy!

"You will do no such thing," he snarled furiously, "Because he's MINE. I ain't fucking pimping him out to you dirty buggers. And for your information, our sex life is fucking fine. I shagged him straight after my tag match backstage in Tokyo. We shagged two more times in the hotel afterwards. The morning after. We had a match as well. He was that turned on he came in his trunks whilst I had him in a kneeling chinlock. He still gave me one hell of a blowjob backstage after that an'all. And we fucked this morning AND this lunchtime. He likes to wear his new title whilst we do it. SO up yours. Our sex life is awesome. You ain't getting him!"

"Looks like aaahhh...ve got told..." Cesaro sighed as his hole was caressed by Sheamus' finger, "Sorry Stephen, looks like you're stuck vith me."

"Get him juiced up," barked Fandango.

That did it.

Wade got to his feet, a combination of horny, pissed off and a little nauseous. Why was he even there?!

As soon as the Brit left, Cesaro turned hungry, blazing eyes to Sheamus.

"Kiss him." snarled Fandango.

Sheamus devoured the Swiss' lips.

Cesaro straddled Sheamusa t the table and began to grind sluttishly, most unlike him, forgetting his height and strength.

"Easy tiger.." huffed Sheamus, "Jesus Curt...look what you've done.."

"You could have refused," Fandango hissed menacingly, "You enjoy him as much as he enjoys you. Up you both get. NOW."

"I have to see Cena," Cesaro moaned, not wanting to leave this position. Sheamus' bulge was rubbing between his trunk-clad cheeks. He was desperate. He was as thirsty for cock as Cody, Dean, Sami, Finn were on a daily basis.

"You're as horny as bloody Randy Orton," Sheamus sighed, shooting a wicked smile at Cesaro.

"And? You love it," Cesaro purred, "Ze Master says ve have to get up."

He climbed to his feet.

"I am nobody's slave," grumbled Sheamus.

"Not what you said when I fingered you again," snarled Fandango, "UP!"

"OK, OK," huffed Sheamus.

"Out. Move it. Both of you."

SHeamus stomped behind the Swiss as they were chivvied out, no doubt to many superstars' amusements.

Fandango just watched the two muscular hunks he now had pandering to his whim. MMMM. He'd gotten these manly jocks to submit to him. So easily. And he thought some lions could never be tamed. Made him wonder about opening up another slot in his growing harem...the dancer loved a challenge. Both of them had fell wonderfully for his mind games.

He'd had to work on Sheamus a little, having to bottom (not that he complained, his itch had been scratched well and truly there) for a while before revealing his true dom colours.

But now Sheamus admitted and embraced his passions for the Swiss despite their ugly breakup, Fandango could get them both do what he wanted.

But why should Sheamus get all the fun of that beautiful ass?

Fandango wanted in.

He wanted a go on Cesaro's amazing buns.

They found a side room.

"In!" he barked.

"Bloody hell what now.." sighed Sheamus.

"Be quiet Stephen," Cesaro silenced his beloved with a kiss. Yeah he still loved Sheamus after all the mess. And what? One night with the vermilion-haired ivory-skinned hunk and you'd feel the same!

Cesaro still wasn't au fait with the DeLorean though.

Fandango struck.

He steamed in and wrestled Cesaro off Sheamus. Before yanking the big Swiss into a hypnotic kiss off his own, the Swiss moaned with ecstasy as that magical tongue touched the most sensitive spots on his mouth.

Sheamus was hard once more. WOW.

Oh fuck. Don't stop. What a SHOW!

Fandango had his hand in Cesaro's trunks, caressing his hole and taint, deliberately avoiding his cock, and the Swiss was whimpering and moaning in joy. How did this guy DO it? Either that or Cesaro was just a slutty mess who was easy to get going.

"Takezemoff.." moaned the Swiss.

Fandango bit on Cesaro's bottom lip.

"I will undress you when I'm ready...bitch," he snarled, in that breathy voice that could turn ANY man on.

"Vot do you vont vith me...?" whimpered Cesaro.

"Your hot ass is MINE," Fandango growled, "BEND OVER."

SLAP.

Cesaro obeyed. Mmmm. He liked this a lot. THis was such fun. SO naughty. And people wouldn't expect a six foot Adonis like himself to be a slut in the bedroom, begging for dick. ANd he got off on that.

He gripped the wall, his amazing ass out and proud as Fandango spanked him once more.

Sheamus was transfixed. Too gobsmacked to do anything about the straining cock in his trunks.

He wanted to see what would happen next.

Would Cesaro give his arse up to the shorter Fandango?

Fandango yanked the trunks down. Cesaro snapped his hips to aid the undressing.

Wow. Guess not.

"I'm gonna steam through that," snarled Fandango, "My Swiss fuck toy."

"Hey!" Sheamus found himself protesting.

"SSSH..." Fandango hissed, just making the lightest of strokes between Cesaro's cheeks, causing moan after moan of joy from the Swiss, "I'm talking. You are watching."

A very impure thought flashed across Cesaro's mind.

A similar one had also crossed Fandango's.

Fandango looked over at Sheamus...well the Irishman had caused Fandango to make a lot of noise with that weapon he packed...

Ted DiBiase never complained about Fandango's inches...neither did Gabriel. A-Ry. Mathews. Or any of the studs the dancer had dicked.

"C'mere," snarled Fandango, pulling Cesaro to him for some manly kissing, "What you thinking?"

They began to jerk each other off.

Cesaro gasping at the contact at last. He was leaking so much precum. He was SO turned on. All the time. He was worse than a teen. Fandango's dick seemed pretty thick...in his mouth at least.

Sheamus was hung and touched him in places nobody else had. Maybe it was the slight curve.

But...

"I...vant...to see.." Cesaro gasped between kisses, "If...I can.."

"Take both of us huh?" Fandango snarled, biting on his bottom lip.

"How did you..." Cesaro went red but continued to kiss and jerk the hot dancer off.

"I can read minds, I know what guys want," Fandango hissed, "After Battleground. We are both having you. STEPHEN."

Sheamus gaped.

He looked at Cesaro.

Who shot him the hungriest, passionate look.

"What?"

"How about it?" Fandango snarled.

"How about what?"

"You'll wait and fiund out," teased the dancer, locking lips with the Swiss once more and wrestling him to the wall. His Superman strength useless now. His long, furry legs opened and he thrust hips forward.

Fandango sank to his knees and began to run his tongue up inside those heavenly thighs...across those furry, tight balls...and up into the tight, muscular hole.

"Ohhhhhhh! FUCK..." gasped Cesaro. THis was INTENSE...wow.

Fandango hungrily began to eat the Swiss hunk out, enjoying the sounds filling the air. Cesaro was such a big bottom. And it was so fucking hot. Such a beast on the weights and in the ring...and so submissive between the sheets.

Cesaro didn't care. Corey Graves had tried to hit him up this morning,even after everything.

Cesaro said no. He'd changed roles permanently.

No more topping for him.

Not when he could get ATTENTION LIKE THIS...fuck...

"Ohh yes...don't stop..." he groaned.

"You have such a tasty ass.." Fandango whispered seductively, "Would you like me to fuck you now?"

"YES...oui...ja...please..." Cesaro was desperate.

Fandango crawled back to his feet and began to remove his flashy pants.

COmmando underneath. Of course.

Actually. He pulled them back up to his thighs. Cesaro was the sub. HE should be the naked one.

"I'm gonna fuck that European ass..." spat Fandango, "And nothing you can do to stop me. Legs open."

Cesaro moaned and leaned against the wall as Fandango pinned him too it, devouring his lips once more and brushing his entrance with his hardon.

"No..lube..." gasped the Swiss.

"On your knees and provide me with some." Fandango barked.

Cesaro did so.

Sheamus was wide-eyed and motionless. The POWER Fandango seemed to yield. It was incredible.

Cesaro sucked and licked at the dancer's hardon.

Before his head was forcibly removed.

And he was pinned to the wall.

Fandango aimed...and Cesaro was THAT turned on..he slipped inside.

"Oww...onhhh fuck...fuck...deeper..." moaned the desperate Swiss, "THat's it...OH YES..."

His sweet spot was speared.

Fandango smirked. Oh yes. He still had it. He had another hot hunk eating out the palm of his hand completely.

Cesaro's ass was tight as fuck. He began to nail the big Swiss like some common twink, silencing the moans of need with fierce manly kisses.

Sheamus was almost floored by the white hot show he was witnessing. Who the hell needed porn?! He lowered his trunks and began to feverishly jerk himself off. He wouldn't last watching this. Fuck. Cesaro really knew how to take dick. He was a born bottom.

Cesaro wrapped his long, sinewy arms around Fandango, moaning as loud as he dared.

"Ohh...ohh...oui ...oui...yes...please don't stop..." he whined.

"Like this dont you Superman? You like being fucked at work," Fandango grunted.

Cesaro nodded.

"Please let me ride you..." he whimpered, his back smashing against the unforgiving whitewashed breeze block wall.

"No. You are going to take it here."

Fuck.

Sheamus had to keep edging.

This was SO hot.

"Make him cum.." he found himself growling.

Cesaro was already close.

His spot was being hit perfectly as he was concertina'd up like this by the shorter Fandango. Fuck how did this man do it? He could seduce ANYONE.

Except maybe Sheamus...

"Ohhhh yes...you're amazing.." whimpered the big Swiss, now a colossal mess...sheened with sweat, his skin on fire, his abs tightening uncontrollably...he was sooo close. Dangerously close.

"Cum for me," Fandango's voice was electrifying.

"Oui monsieur.."

"I said. Shoot your load."

Fandango pulled almost all the way out. And then thrust back in hard. What a hot ass. This was why he loved fucking big men. They often made the most messy, hot bottoms. Former tops especially so.

Those fucking THIGHS just looked right atop his own.

Soon he'd be making Sheamus like that.

One day he will make them both bend over and screw both asses in turn.

Oh the PLANS he had for these studs.

"I'msoclose.." gasped the desperate Swiss.

"Let go...forget where you are.."

"Ahh...ahhh..."

"Good man...unleash your passions.."

Cesaro couldn't hold it any longer...he was going to cum and nothing would stop him...his mouth bellowing his ecstasy...

His roaring scream split the air and his warm essence sprayed between their writhing bodies...he was exploding hard...fuck...he wasn't expecting to cum like that.

Sheamus groaned as he finally went over the edge. Cesaro climaxing unaided never failed to finish him. It should be illegal to be that hot.

Cesaro writhing and wrapped his limp limbs around the dancer, still buried in him.

Sloppy kisses.

"I am going to cum inside you," Fandango hissed.

"But..." Sheamus spluttered.

"You're BOTH mine," Fandango snarled fiercely, "I'm claiming him too."

He continued to fuck.

"Please, I like feeling guys shoot inside me.." whimpered Cesaro.

Well only Sheamus had ever cum in him.

But still.

Fandango let out a stream of strangle curses and drove deep inside the tall hunk he'd reduced to a hot mess.

Cesaro felt it shoot in him and whimpered.

At last the dancer pulled out.

Cesaro sank gracelessly to the cold linoleum floor. Sated. Feeling pretty naughty.

Sheamus had just about made himself decent.

"Fucking hell.." breathed the Irishman, "Hottest show on Earth."

"You should try it zumtime," smirked the satisfied Swiss, "Feels SO good."

"No." Sheamus barked.

Fandango shot him a fierce look. Oh yes you will, big man.

"You will Stephen or those photos of you..."

"FINE!" Sheamus was pink in the face, "OK...OK...maybe..."

"No maybes. I am popping your cherry and that's that," Fandango snarled, "GO and help your ex up now I'm done with that tight asspussy."

Sheamus padded over and helped Cesaro to his feet.

"Vot photos.." asked Cesaro with a cheeky smile.

"Nothing," Sheamus mumbled.

"Tell me Stephen."

"Maybe in private."

"I can show you," Fandango had his phone out.

"Put that away," Sheamus hissed warningly.

"Why? Nothing he's not seen before," Fandango had an evil smile going on as he scrolled through his pictures. The amount of money he could gain from leaking these to TMZ...

He showed Cesaro.

Cesaro';s eyes widened.

Sheamus looked like he wanted a trapdoor to materalise beneath his feet.

"Stephen...my my.." the Swiss gasped, "Firstly...vye vosn't I invited to zat.."

"He really enjoyed it," Fandango breathed, "He asked for more."

"SHUT UP.." Sheamus groaned.

"When's my session," asked Cesaro.

"You're a hungry slut aren't you?" growled Fandango, "Maybe at the weekend...if you're good."

Cesaro shimmied back into his trunks.

"I haff to find Cena," he mumbled, stumbling a little. He'd had a pretty good seeing to and all was right with the world. The match he and John had planned should be amazing.

"Rolling around with a big hulk, you'd love it wouldn't you," Fandango hissed.

"Cena is not my type," Cesaro grinned, walked out the room a touch bow-leggedly.

"You wouldn't dare leak those," Sheamus said to Fandango.

"What you so scared of Stephen?" asked the dancer, "You've already broadened your horizons with me. Why is it so taboo to you? Cesaro's no twink? And he's amazing at taking a dicking."

"He's all continental, I'm..not," admitted Sheamus, "He can pull it off."

"You enjoyed that little session," Fandango assured him, "Just...relax. You'll enjoy it."

"So what's the post-Battleground thing you and Claude just planned?" asked Sheamus.

"You'll have to wait and see...surprised you didn't work it out," Fandango teased, "Let's just say, Cesaro wants to show off the strength of one of his muscles.."

* * *

><p>The Toxic Trio were in the arena bathroom.<p>

Corey was suffering effects of the spiked water bottle. He was trapped in a stall.

Miz's own ailment at the hands of the spiteful NXT CHampion had subsided somewhat.

"Sure you're not legit sick?" he asked, "I'm OK now.."

"I don't know!" Corey complained, "Owww...I'm actually on fire...this toilet's been slaughtered.."

Brad winced.

He sprayed some more Axe into the air.

"Can I tell you the tea I've had brewing yet now you've stopped farting like a brass band?!" he sassed.

"Tell me Bradley. I can always tell Corey if he finally gets off that john," Miz smirked, "What is the tea? Please tell me its more Balor tea."

"Oh yes," Brad grinned, "Get this. I recorded it so it might not be audible as it was via a Facetime, but Balor and Zayn messed about."

"Really?" Miz looked like all his Christmases had come early, "Tell me more."

"Let Zayn tell you himself," Brad said, hitting play.

The Facetime conversation was just about hearable. Sami had been on loudspeaker and the corridor acoustics had picked it up nicely.

Miz gaped and smirked at the revelations.

When the video finished, Brad just looked triumphant.

"So Balor's that much of a whore, he even begged a lame-ass like Zayn for a dicking? Wow I feel better about myself," Miz smirked, "At least when I get dick, I do it with class."

"Wonder what Neville thinks...seeing as he doesn't know ALL the details. I think we should do the decent thing and fill him in, don't you?" Brad grinned.

"Oh I think so. I mean, him and Zayn. They won't last," Miz sneered, "Zayn's on the shelf until next year. Neville's on the road, BOUND to get frustrated and stray..."

"ANd if its with one of us, well, it happens," Brad said.

The chain flushed and the stall door opened, Corey skulked out, looking in quite a bit of pain.

"How you feeling?" asked Miz.

"Like I've just lost several pounds," Corey moaned, "Cancelled the hookup. That panel was the worst experience of my life. We better hit the hotel before they lock up."

As the trio made their way to the car park, Miz and Brad eagerly filled their crony in on the latest tea on Finn.

"I thought so!" Corey smiled nastily, "No wonder Zayn tried scaring me off Balor."

"I don;t care how hot Balor is, I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot mast," Brad said, "Psychos are not a good fuck."

"And sounds like he wouldn't know how to top anyway," Corey said, "Wasted my time. So. Who wants Neville first because he is NOT gonna like finding out that his darling boyfriend almost stuck his dick in WWE's resident bunny boiler. I know somebody else who screwed Balor by the way."

"OOOH WHO?!" squealed Miz.

"Paul Tracey," Corey said triumphantly, "Hit him up. I have him on Whatsapp."

"Gimme!" Miz was bouncing on the spot.

"Or I could tell you the edited basics," Corey said, "Reads similar to Marty. Paul wanted one night to sate a bad case of blue balls, Balor wanted a commitment. So gored all the tyres on Paul's car when he turned him down."

"What a nutjob," Brad sighed.

"I think one of us has to honeytrap Barrett," Corey said, "I still would do anything to get back on that British beef."

"Not that again Corey...do we have to?" whined Brad.

"Don't be a wimp Bradley, its the perfect way to ensure a massive Balor meltdown," Miz smirked, "And as Corey and I have already been on Wade..."

"Me?" Brad raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck.." Corey doubled over in pain.

"You OK?" asked Miz.

"No! I'm...I can't go back there... look just cover me with your jacket!" cried Corey.

Miz complied instantly to give his crony some dignity.

They were thankful nobody was around. Poor Corey.

"Jesus, you should take tomorrow off," Brad remarked, "Oh man I have to leave. This is wrong. I'll wait by the car."

"Did you have anything to eat or drink on the panel?" Miz asked the suffering Corey.

"Just some water.."

"Wait...I got a suspicion, you got the water with you?" Miz asked.

"IN my bag."

Miz fumbled inside Corey's sports bag and found the half-drunk bottle of water. He opened it. Smelled odd. He took a sip.

"THat's got something in it..." he said, "Hunty I think Balor got you again."

"WHAT?" cried Corey.

"Who gave you that water?" Miz asked.

"Renee."

"SHe's in leagues with the Plastics. Bet Balor gave it to her. THe fucking sneaky..."

"Which is why we have to get rid of him for good," Corey sighed.

"How about," Miz smiled wickedly, "One of us takes Wade aside..."

"Like hell he'd believe us?" Corey moaned and held his stomach as it griped nastily. OW.

"If I showed him mine and Marty's convo," Miz suggested, "And I bet Rockstar Spud will confirm it."

"I know so many of Balor's exes," Corey said, "I'm getting DMs all the time still. Even just now."

"What do they all say?" asked Miz.

"Scratches, clingy, psycho," Corey replied, "All the same. We have enough tea here to send him packing. Triple H won't want someone like that carrying his NXT title. Why they took it off Kevin for that mess I don't know."

"Because Balor's over, how I don't know why, he has the world's most basic finisher," Miz spat, "A foot stomp. I mean REALLY?!"

"He's as basic as you get," Corey agreed, "All because he crawls to the ring like the bitch on heat he is and at specials wears a stupid headdress and paints himself up like a dog's dinner."

"All I want is my FIVE FUCKING GRAND!" Miz cried, "Ruining that bitch is just a bonus to me."

* * *

><p>"Not apologising," Finn spat obstinately.<p>

"You are, and that's an order," Cody said, "Trinity is awesome and doesn't deserve disrespect."

"She was eavesdropping," Finn replied, folding his arms, "You can't make me."

"I can. And I will."

Cody shoved him forward.

"Hands off," snarled FInn.

"This is non-negotiable," Cody continued, now chivvying him forward, "Stop deadweighting yourself."

"I don't need this shit. Where's my boyfriend?"

"Showers."

"Then I should be there. Not wasting my time with you."

"Don't give me the attitude Fergal," snapped Cody, sounding much more like Sami than ever, "You're apologising and that is that."

"You're not me mother!" yelled FInn, "I'm the fucking NXT Champion! You have no place giving me orders!"

"And you have no place acting like you own this joint! You're still in developmental. Just remember that!" Cody hit back.

"Er...remind me when your last title run was?" sassed Finn, checking his nails, major stank-face going on.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"It's not gonna work on me," he said, "You forget before you even set foot in Orlando, I was head bitch in charge around here."

"Please. I could reduce you to tears with just one sentence."

"Just fucking move your ass Devitt. I don't give a fuck what strap you have on your waist."

"You wish you were relevant enough to hold that title."

OK enough was enough. Time for Cody to fight fire with fire.

"Right," he spat, "I've had enough of this. I'm sorry I didn't want to fuck you. I'm sorry we couldn't use Wade or Joshy as pawns in some twisted fantasy of yours to justify you wanting my dick up you. If you had your way, they wouldn;t have even been involved and you could have me all to yourself. I'm not interested in you Fergal. Not now. Not ever. We're friends and nothing more. You're not having me and that is that. Grow the fuck up, act like a thirty-three-year-old and apologise to Trinity immediately."

"Two bottoms don't make a top anyway," clapped back Finn, "I don't want anything that's been dipped in your gold digging wife. No thank you."

SLAP.

Finn was clutching his cheek.

Cody was seething.

"I don't give a damn WHAT you do," he hissed after a pregnant pause, "I am done with you."

"What the fuck's going on?!" roared a Manchester accent.

Wade Barrett had left the locker room just in time to see Cody slap Finn around the face.

"He hit me," Finn snarled, "Cunt."

"He deserved it, taking shots at my wife. Again."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! I'm SICK of this shit," Wade was absolutely fuming. This was too much. Really.

"Me too. Stop riding my coat-tails Rhodes," Finn padded over to Wade, "Leave me and MY BOYFRIEND alone."

Wade shuffled away.

Cody glowered at him.

"I'm sick of YOU," Wade spat.

Not to Cody, but to Finn.

"What?" Finn went white.

"You. Starting up shitty bitchy drama every single bloody time you come on the road," Wade snarled, "I am pigsick of cleaning up the crap you leave behind because you still think you're at school and have to act like head fucking cheerleader or some other bollocks."

"Stuart...no...please..."

"And I think Cody's right. You played me and that poor sod MAthews like fucking violins, all because you can't keep your pants on! You really think we'd just stand back and let you make an arse out of me...out of both us like that? And looks like Cody doesn't want you after all. So you wasted your time. It's over. I have had enough. "

"What?! I've moved into your house Stuart...you can't chuck me out on the streets!" screamed Finn.

"I think I bloody should," Wade raged, "It's the best place for a manipulative little slapper like you."

Cody covered his face. No. No. This wasn't what he needed. Not now. Please. No more mess.

"Cody?" came Eden's voice, "You ready to go?"

"Yes honey," Cody replied, "Be a minute."

"I'll wait in the car," the beautiful announcer said. She took in the silent Finn and fuming Wade. Best not to ask.

She walked away, her heels clacking on the lino.

"Wade.." Cody said, "That was uncalled for."

"What you both want isn't it? Your poor bloody wife," snarled Wade, "I'm done. As soon as you land back in Orlando Devitt, pack your bags and get the fuck out of my house."

And with that, the beefy Brit stomped off.

Finn was shaking.

His eyes were bloodshot.

Cody had no idea what to do. If he left his best friend now...but Eden was waiting. And he was due to fly back home tonight.

Why did he come back?

He didn't need any extra baggage right now.

Where the hell was Sami Zayn when you needed him? Why did he have to be injured?!

Cody found his spine. Silently he padded to Finn and wrapped his arms around the shell-shocked NXT Champion who began to sniffle into his chest.

"C'mon..." he whispered.

"Leave me alone."

"Finny.."

"What? You don't want me. Stuart just dumped me. Your wifey's waiting."

"Don't be like that...mmmfff.."

Finn sprang, his mouth locked onto Cody's, kissing him like it was the last thing he could do. Cody tried to fight him off.

"NO!" he cried, wrestling the Irishman away.

"I want you.."

"No. You don't."

"Yes. I do!"

"Stop lying to yourself. It was just a crush...curioisty about a friend."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Don't be stupid."

"I do. I mean it. I love you Cody."

"No you don't. You just like having a backup when your backstage bitching goes awry."

Cody knew he had to be cruel to be kind.

"That...I've told you stuff about me that hardly anyone else knows...I trusted you with my life Cody! You're throwing it back in my face when I've just confessed to you how I really feel?" cried Finn.

"You're confused...head's a bit messed up..."

"OH IS IT?!" screamed the NXT Champion, "I suppose you're siding with MARTY! WITH PAUL! WITH EVERYONE WHO EVER FUCKED ME AND THEN FUCKED OFF BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T STAND THE HORRIBLE IDEA OF COMMITTING TO ME?"

He was getting hysterical now.

Cody was backing away.

"Not about taking sides," he said, "You've got issues that need to be addressed."

"OH HAVE I?! AND WHAT ARE THEY, PRAY?!"

"You're way too insecure, you're clingy! You're worse than a middle-school girl! We had this before! Remember London? All because I focused on Layla instead of you for ten minutes! I'm suffocating!"

"Fuck me," Finn hissed.

Cody gave him a withering look.

"I mean it. Fuck me."

"No. What happened to Wade, the 'love of your life'?"

"He doesn't want me. I'm obviously too much of a burden. I make effort to come on the road to support him and he always goes and fucks off with his buddies Sheamus and Cena. Oh and Neville too. And to be honest...recently, I've not been coming on the road to see him. I've been coming on the road to see you. I heard a wee rumour you would be backstage tonight. I've not been on the road since..."

"But Finny..."

"Answer me straight Cody. Josh dumped you didn't he?"

Cody went silent.

It was an awkward pause.

He then nodded.

"Let me help you get over it," Finn got right in Cody's personal space.

"No Finny..this is not the way..."

"Please..."

They were inches from each other.

"You're on the rebound Finny."

"So are you. Just kiss me."

"Finny. We're both bottoms. This won't work...even if we wanted it to."

"I can top...occasionally..."

"Finny. Stop it. You're lying to yourself if you think I'm better for you than a guy who (Cody ALMOST dropped the bombshell about the ring)...anyway...look sweetie, I better go."

Finn deadweighted himself. Cody;'s breath minty and cool on his cheek.

"Kiss me.." he whispered, almost pleadingly.

Cody reluctantly pecked him on the cheek.

And then on the lips.

And again.

Sparks flew and the two tormented men began to fiercely make out, whimpering with need and lust. FInn tore Cody's Lacoste polo up and over his head before planting kisses down that amazing torso.

"Stop..." Cody whined.

"I can't...I want you so much."

"No...I'm not ready...not had enough time.."

Cody reached for his polo and pulled it back on over his head.

"Maybe one day," he said.

He gave Finn a small smile before padding out down the corridor.

The Irishman opened Facebook.

His relationship status changed to 'It's Complicated'.

He then began to take his workout shorts off (obviously earlier on he'd changed out his ring gear) and his briefs.

He lay on the floor, arse up, to take a cheeky selfie. He sucked his thumb and did his best cute, naughty smile.

He sent it to Cody.

_**To: Codes *heart emojis* **_

_Something to help convince you darlin ;) xxx_

He hovered over Wade's number.

But something in him prevented him deleting or blocking it. However. He changed his lock screen to a photo of him and Cody.

His background. Another photo of them.

Settings...change passcode.

He changed it from '1008' (Wade's birthday) to '3006' (Cody's).

He decided to show Wade he could still be a boss.

He took a selfie of himself giving the finger.

But first, he changed Wade's name from 'Stuart *heart emojis*' to simply 'Barrett'.

And then sent the photo.

_**To: Barrett**_

_Your loss bitch. Never loved you anyway. I just needed my cobwebs cleared out. You did for a while._

He might not have believed what he said, but right now it was the only ammo he had to hit Wade back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh 'eck. A drama fest. Do you feel sorry for Finn or think he's a manipulative bitch? He is most likely on the rebound. Will Wade get his head out of his arse?<strong>

**And as for Fandango and his hunk harem...is Sheamus out his depth? There's nothing sinister going on, just wanted a pairing (or rather a threeway) that was a little spicier than the others! And because they're the most popular, even smaller appearances have to give a huge impact...**

**Sorry it was Finn-heavy, but seeing as he slayed at BEast In The East, well, I couldn't not bring my bae back to the forefront! I always imagine him in his ring gear and merch tee for some reason when I write his scenes, that's why he's always in it at Raw!**

**And I heard Coddles and Goldust were backstage at Raw Chicago so it meant I could bring him back for one chapter...he'll probably next appear in person when/if he's back on TV. **


	40. Chapter 40

**CHapter 40**

_Wow...how did we get to 40?! _

_Well last chapter was DRAMAAAA. I feel sorry for everyone at NXT...A dumped Finn will snatch everyone's edges bald. You thought he was a boss before...he's angry and upset now...:O_

_Raw though...YAAAAAAAAAASSSS. Becky, Sasha, Charlotte...WWE in general giving a shit about the Divas. CODDLES IS BACK! I regret nothing._

_Nothing sinister regarding Fandango, though Sheamus quite rightly is more worried about losing 'man points' if his mates Wade, Cena and Adrian all find out what he''s been getting up to with Fandango than actually losing his bottoming V-card! Because you know Cena will be all ready with the wind-ups and ribs!_

* * *

><p><strong>Atlanta, GA<strong>

Cody RHodes AKA Stardust took a deep breath as he walked into the arena. So he was back for good. He'd decided that it was time to do so. He was not going to allow the worst thing that had ever happened to him get exploited for cheap pops on TV. So he was remaining resolutely, and defiantly, as Stardust.

He thought it was the right thing to do.

Last week...ugh.

He'd had to block Finn Balor's number, which he hated having to do. The Irishman was bombarding him with selfies. Nude selfies.

Calling him.

Every day.

Looks like, Cody grudgingly thought, Miz was right. Finn was a stalker.

He signed in, and then headed for the locker room.

"See you later," Eden pecked him on the cheek.

Cody returned it.

After his wife headed for 'female talent', Cody padded towards the men's area. Thankfully nobody in the locker room. He tossed his bag into the corner and shuffled out, placing his Rayban shades onto his pretty face. He pushed his black and gold Snapback around so the peak pointed backwards (he looked dudebro from head to toe right now) and headed for a side exit, pulling his cigarettes from his bright red shorts pocket (pretty tight, short ones) and lit one.

His phone buzzed.

_I'm behind a trailer x_

Cody shuffled across the sunny car park. He knew Atlanta AKA Catfish capital of the world like the back of his hand (well it was technically his home town - he grew up not far away in Marietta after all) and found the trailer, the one, he snickered to himself, with Eva Marie's vacant smile plastered all over it.

He tapped a reply.

_Here xxxxx_

A man came wandering over, also disguised with Snapback and Ray-Bans. Baggy three-quarter shorts, a tight red striped polo showing off his tattooed arms.

Whimpers, moans...sparks flew. Lips locked.

"JOshyy..." Cody's eyes leaked with emotion as he and his re-uinited beloved continued to passionately make out.

"Coddles..."

"Thank you...thank you.." Cody sniffled, "For being here.."

"I wanted to...you know that," Josh sighed, "Oh baby...I've missed you...I can't say sorry enough."

"You're here Joshy...in my arms...where you belong."

"How long till they need you?"

"I got three hours...my excuse is gym workout," Cody whispered.

"Good enough for me," Josh whispered, "I'm parked round the corner. My my, those shorts are tight as fuck.."

He caressed the VPL Cody was showing off.

"Commando Joshy," Cody grinned, "Less for you to take off."

"Good cos I'm not wearing any either," Josh smiled.

"Where's the car?" Cody asked, taking his beloved's hand proudly. This was clandestine yet open. They walked out of the back of the arena and onto the street.

Josh then turned and pulled COdy to him, kissing him publicly.

Unless anyone was examining their faces closely under the shades and back-turned bro hats, they just looked like two average hot male specimens making out in the street.

"Joshy!" squealed Cody, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't give a fuck," Josh snarled, "I hurt you. I'm trying to show you how much you truly mean to me. I'm PROUD to be a member of the Rhodes family. FUCKING proud."

"And I'm proud to call this beautiful man my FUTURE FUCKING HUSBAND!" Cody said fiercely, tears in his eyes.

"Cody Garrett RUnnels, I love you. Always."

"Joshua Matthew A. Lomberger, I fucking love you always. Nothing will ever stop me from doing so."

Josh had reached out to Cody the day after the explosive drama with Finn and Wade.

Cody had been so floored by it, convinced Josh had abandoned him, that he'd forgotten to do his usual bitchy start-a-fight routine and just let Josh apologise. He'd forgiven Josh instantly and they'd had a TWO HOUR Skype call, which went from happy memories of Dusty, to Total Divas, to a huge bitch about Miz, Corey and Brad, to Finn and his drama, to a sultry naked session...before passionate, tearful declarations of love, Cody inviting Josh to Atlanta, Josh insisting that he'd crawl across broken glass to get back to his beloved Coddles.

"Not even clingy, jealous NXT Champions?" Josh gave a small smile.

"Not even him," Cody whispered, "Kiss me."

More making out.

Josh unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for the hot Georgian hunk.

Cody climbed in, legs apart as he sat down.

Naughty.

Josh climbed in next to him, wishing he'd worn some sexier shorts.

But Cody loved the way Josh dressed (even if Josh's housemate Spud made fun of it!). So the smaller, elder man just rolled with it.

"THat tee is rather tight, Joshy.." Cody licked his lips.

"Most of them are," Josh purred, reaching out to stroke between Cody's thighs. Cute little whimpers.

"Feel inside them Joshy, you know you want to," Cody moaned.

"Wait till we at least get to the motel room..I wanna talk to you about this Finn Balor thing."

"Fuck first, talk about friends later Joshy."

"No Coddles."

"HARRUMPH!"

Josh started the engine and began to pull away.

"What's there to talk about Joshy?" asked Cody.

"Don't you think deserting the guy is the worst thing you could do?" Josh asked.

"He scares me Joshy. He's crazy."

"No. He's just got self-esteem issues because people have used and abused him and he's got to try and maintain face cos he's Prince Devitt, FInn Balor, NXT Champ yadda yadda. You see a hottie like him, those abs and talent, and think, what's he got to be sad about?"

"He stalks guys!" Cody pouted, "He's been sending me nudes all week. I had to block him yesterday."

"Way to go!" Josh snarked, "That'll help him sort his ish out! Coddles, I thought you valued your friends...even those who happened to have a crush..just remember how we got together.."

"I know that Joshy...just...I don't want to lose you again."

"You haven't. Come here."

He leaned across to peck Cody's lips.

"I'm always here," Josh replied, "Whether it's TNA, or my fashion casts.."

"So what should I do? You're my future husband Joshy, you should always have the answers to my problems."

Sucking of thumb.

Josh sighed a little.

"Unblock him. Say sorry, be firm that you're not interested.."

"I tried that Joshy. He won't listen. He doesn't know we've...made up.."

"You never told him?!"

"Well he was annoying me so I didn't think it was his right to know."

"So you're letting him send you naked photos...that won't confuse him at all...Coddles...you like looking at him don't you?"

"A little..." Cody confessed, "Only a teeny weeny little bit..and then when I inhaled your Paul Smith cologne just now, I almost came in these shorts."

"They are rather tight," Josh smirked.

"A size smaller, swimmers," Cody grinned, "I know I have bulge goin' on...hehehehe...and they cling to my booty.."

"Stop it, I'm so fucking hard.." Josh whispered as they came to a red light.

A deft hand began to unzip and unbutton Josh's baggy khaki three-quarter shorts. Josh lifted his ass and let them fall...

"Mmmm..." Cody whined, jerking Josh off instantly.

"Trust you...ohhh...man..." moaned Josh as the light turned green. Driving with pants round your knees, and someone jerking you off whilst you do so...he wouldn't recommend it. Cody just wouldn't let up.

Thank God the motel appeared.

When Josh parked up, Cody pounced, devouring his lips, deadweighting so Josh had no choice but to make out with him yet again.

"Do we have to go inside?" Cody whined, "Take me in this car right now."

"A bed is more comfortable," Josh whispered.

"I'll sleep on a bed of nails just to feel you in my ass again.." Cody moaned hungrily. A wet spot was visible on the tight shorts. Damn.

"I can see," Josh's eyes raked the bulging crotch. So reluctantly, Cody climbed off him to allow him to redress his bottom half and then the two men headed into the motel to Josh's room. Josh hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle and shut the door to.

Instantly Cody was coming at him, whimpering, mewling kissing.

Josh's striped red polo was whipped over his head and tossed into the corner.

Cody let out a needy snarl as he tore down Josh's baggy khakis. YAAASS.

"Ohhh FUCCK!" Josh gasped as Cody's mouth engulfed his hardon, that pretty raven head bobbing back and forth.

Cody was so ready. More than ready. He was itching to just get on that bed, open his legs and have Josh inside him.

Josh extricated himself from Cody, who didn't make it easy and was magnetised to his cock.

"Coddles..." Josh sighed.

"Can't get enough..." moaned Cody.

Josh kicked off his khakis and Nike high-tops, now naked.

Cody drooled. Licking his lips. He unbuttoned his red shorts and shimmied out of them, his cock hard and proud. Mmmmmm. What a HUNK. Josh never tired of that body.

Cody peeled his navy vest off and kicked off his flipflops.

He grinned from ear to ear before pulling Josh to him, grinding wantonly, tipping their muscular bodies onto the bed, wrapping his smooth, long legs around Josh, making the cutest little screams. Already the weeping head of Josh's hard cock was teasing Cody's tight, smooth hole.

They knew each other so well.

"Lube.." Cody whined.

"No foreplay?" Josh asked, pecking those pouty pink lips.

Cody shook his head.

"Just need you in me," he mewled, "Joshy..."

"Cody.."

Cody bit Josh's lip.

"Ordering you to wreck my assgina," he grinned naughtily.

"Coddles..."

"Bae.."

"Stop that!"

"Or what?"

"I'll pull out before I shoot."

"You do that Joshua and I'll end you."

"Thirsty bitch."

"You love it...*WHIMPER*...hurry up and prep me please."

Josh slowly crawled out of the hot hunk's embrace to grab his lubricant.

Cody was stroking his asshole, making whimpering squeaks. His impressive cock was dripping strands of precum all over his ripped abs.

He was SO turned on.

This was not going to be a long session.

Cody's chest was tightening and his heart was racing with desire. Joshy. HIS JOSHY. His beloved. The apple of his eye. The last piece to his puzzle.

Josh slowly slicked his length up before coating three fingers. Slowly he kneeled between those feminine, perfect pins and inserted a finger.

"Ohhhh..."

"Relax..." the elder man whispered, "You know it'll hurt.."

"Did it hurt Robbie?" Cody couldn't help himself.

"Coddles..." sighed Josh.

"Is he a good fuck?"

"Look let's not..."

"Is he?"

"We both needed just to blow off excess steam..."

"That bitch comes within two feet of your naked body again and I will PLUCK OUT HIS FUCKING EYEBALLS!" Cody snarled, blue eyes flashing, "Touching what's rightfully mine."

"And you call Finn Balor possessive.." Josh remarked, "Look, Coddles, I used a rubber."

"Then I'll let it go. But that bitch better keep her filthy cheap tanned paws OFF my man or I am snatching," COdy spat.

"A dicking a day keeps the bitching away, God help WWE," Josh hissed, starting to use two fingers to prep his boyfriend, enjoying the small screams and mews that filled the room.

"Quality not quantity Joshy..."

"I haven't jerked off in a fortnight," admitted Josh.

"Yaassss..." Fierce kisses to Josh's lips, "I hope you fill me bursting with a good load."

"You'll need it honey."

"Might keep me going for a couple of days...aaaahhhh...ohmygosh stop teasing already with the tip.."

Josh grinned down at the younger man as he pushed against that perfect smooth ass.

Slowly but surely he entered...Cody biting his lip to stifle his cry of pain at the sting. The long legs pulling Josh further inside the hot hunk under him...

"AH!" squealed Cody as AT LAST his prostate got stabbed. Josh was balls deep.

"Fuck YES...miss me?" Josh growled.

Cody nodded. Damn fucking right he did.

"Own me Joshy. FUck me until I can't cope anymore. I need you...!"

Josh did as he was told, moving in and out, revelling in the immodest whimpers, mewls, moans and little screams that filled his ears as Cody unleashed his pent-up testosterone...oh yes...YES...don't stop...EVER...

He loved how loud Cody was.

The way those jacked arms locked possesively around his neck...the fire burning in those brilliant blue eyes, framed by on-fleek, perfectly shaped dark eyebrows. So pretty.

Cody was making so much noise but also leaning up to steal the cutest of whispered kisses from Josh. Testosterone was raging through his body, as he writhed and gave himself fully to this urgently-needed coupling.

"Ohhh...aahhh...don't stop...don't stop...don't ever want you to stop Joshy..."

"Not *grunt*...gonna...ohhh fuck I missed ya...fuck...fuck..."

"Wanna.,...try...more positions...don't *AAAAH!* want this to *AAH!* end..."

SMACK.

Josh spanked Cody. Who snarled with joy.

"FUck YES Joshy...more.."

SMACK.

SMACK.

"Wreck me you little fucking stud.."

Josh pulled Cody's long legs up and held them open as he began to pound the ravenette like a hustler, Cody now just letting out borderline screams. Fuck YES! He lived for this! Wreck him! Make him submit! Own him!

"COME HERE!" he cried, pulling Josh down to him and digging his nails into the smaller man's back, raking them down hard.

OW.

"FUCK...you little savage..." snarled Josh.

"Leaving my mark on you Joshy...MINE. NOBODY ELSE'S DAMNIT!"

SCRATCH.

"Jesus Coddles don't injure me!"

Josh pulled all the way out..almost...and slammed back in hard. Cody cried out in satisfaction as his spot was hit JUST how he liked it. Josh continued this, showing off his surprisingly good core strength, whilst keeping the demanding bottom he was fucking happy.

Cody pulled him close again, fiercely kissing him, whilst grabbing Josh's muscular bubble ass...before digging his nails in...carving a C shape...and then an R...

He was FInn.

Now Robbie E would have to open his legs to someone else.

"FUCK!" Josh hissed, in actual pain now...as Cody grinned maniacally beneath him.

"Now you're mine forever," Cody hissed.

"You're fucking crazy!" Josh gasped.

"Would you have me any other way baby.."

"Nope..."

They continued to fuck like animals on heat, both men now noisly expressing their ecstasy and lust...cusses, man sweat, the metallic odor of blood...

Cody couldn't edge any longer...he wanted to cum...

"Don't stop...don't stop...SOOO GOOOD! FUCK! *SCREAM*...that's it...that's it...just there...there damnit...keep goin...so fuckin close...ohmygosh so close...so close...oh God...nearly there...nearly...oh fuck I think I'm..."

A deafening scream split the air as the younger Georgian finally lost it, his skin alight and his release searing on its way out as his abs, pecs, neck and pretty face were splattered.

He was coming. And coming damn hard.

Josh drove deep inside Cody before the younger man had finished releasing and cried out at the top of his lungs as a savage climax of his own tore his small body in half, burning out and spraying his beau's insides white.

Cody clenched his hole and wrapped his long legs tight around Josh.

"I...feel us becoming one..." he croaked.

Gasping, sweaty and completely spent, the star-crossed lovers were finally done. Josh collapsing atop Cody.

Wow.

Intense even for a session between them.

He pulled out, sore and well and truly worked out.

He padded to the mirror as Cody just basked in the post-orgasmic bliss, completely satisfied.

Down Josh's back were long scratches, blood dripping out.

And on Josh's ass cheek, were crude 'C' and 'R' shapes. Wow. Cody was a wildcat. He always forgot just how into it Cody got.

CLICK.

"CODDLES!" groaned Josh.

"Sowwy.." giggled Cody, holding his phone, "Just had to take a photo of my territory."

"You've marked the fuck outta me," Josh complained.

"How long have you been with me?" Cody sassed, "I always scratch."

"Yes but...carving your initials into my fucking skin.."

"And? Finny does that.."

"You better talk to him!"

Josh padded into the shower.

Cody stumbled to his feet and walked in after him. Not Josh turning the shower on without him!

He climbed in behind the small man and squirted some Axe bodywash into his hand, starting to tenderly wash Josh's back. Ooopsie. He had been a bit nail-happy!

"Sorry Joshy.."

"It's OK...I know you get really into it when its been a while.."

"Or when you fuck your room-mates."

"OK OK...I'm sorry, should have kept it in my pants but I was technically single.."

"I might get a 'CR' branding iron made up Joshy if you ever get tempted again.."

"OK you're freaking me out now.."

"I'm joking...I'm not Finny. He legit would brand his men. He's psycho."

"CODDLES. Stop shading your best friend and fucking make it up with him."

"But..."

"No buts. Do it."

"But want to be here with you..."

"You have to be at Monday Night Raw. I'll be here after the show. We can do the cuddle thing then...now we've blown off all the pent up energy.."

"You certainly did...mmm I feel so complete.."

* * *

><p>Cody padded into the locker room, whistling Madonna's Crazy For You to himself. YAAAASSSSSSS. What an afternoon. His ass hurt so good. He was BACK. Back at work. Back with Josh. Back to SLAY.<p>

"Alright pal, good to see you back," came a heavy Geordie accent. Neville.

"Hey Adrian, it's good to be back, legit," Cody replied, "How's Sami..."

"Pissed the hell off at you," Adrian said grimly, "He wants to break your legs. You blocked Balor."

"I had to...look...I'll talk about it later. Let me at least settle in!"

"I promised him I'd confront you," Adrian sighed, "Rami said he urged you to not abandon Balor, especially now Wade's chucked him...and what have you done? Blocked him! Mate, even I can see that's low. I'm also under orders to try and butter up Wade.."

"I had other stuff to sort out," COdy pouted, "Joshy and I are back together...sorry but I needed to fix that before anything else."

"Oh. Sorry man. I didn't know things had been bad between ya.."

"Well think before you do Sami's dirty work for him. Sami should have called me himself, not sent you along."

"I told him but he said he'd only say something he'd regret so made me do it," sighed Adrian, "I'm your homecoming opponent by the way."

"Oh...wow, Ok.." Cody said, "Ill catch up with you in a bit, I uh, well, need to go find Paige."

"I wouldn't..." Adrian tried to warn him but too late, out Cody skipped, whistling more Madonna (this time, Open Your Heart) to himself, eager to find his squad and re-establish The Plastics.

There she was!

Her snapback, white skinnies and black crop top as usual. Sat next to Summer Rae...along with another tall, athletic blonde, and there was also a head of flaming orange LeeLoo-esque hair..

Becky Lynch and Charlotte. Oooh. Were they debuting?

Cody tapped Paige on the shoulder.

Paige squealed before turning around.

"HEY!" she leapt into his arms, "What you doing back?"

"I'm back...properly," Cody replied, "Omigod, why are Becky and Charlotte here?"

"To sample the food," Becky snarked, glowering at him, "What do you think."

What was her problem?

Hang on. Of course.

Oh SHIT.

"I have a bone to pick with you," the redheaded Irish diva snapped, getting to her feet, "Concerning you ABANDONING your supposed BEST FRIEND?!"

"Becky...not now," Paige sighed, "Got enough crap flying around already. Don't ruin your big night.."

"Fergal will flip out," Becky huffed.

"He's HERE?!" Cody went white.

"Yup," added Charlotte, "Triple H forced him to come with us. He has been hell on wheels down at the PC this past week. Talk about diva. Even Jason Albert couldn't get through to him. He made Angelo Dawkins cry, he was that horrible."

"Not my fault Wade split up with him," Cody said obstinately.

"But it IS your fault for blocking him. He's been going out of his bloody mind!" Becky added, "Sami's plotting your death as we speak."

"Ladies..." Paige said, "No more drama, not while All Red Fame Hungry is here. Give Cody a break, it's his first appearance since, you-know-what."

"Right. Sorry," Becky huffed, "But Fergal's not gonna like it."

"Fergal is just gonna have to lump it." Paige said, folding her arms.

"But I thought Becky was injured," Cody began.

"Work," the Irish diva grunted, totally done with Cody. He'd hurt her longtime friend and trainer. She took considerable umbrage to that, especially as Cody had seemed so sincere about his friendship with Finn.

"Bex, c'mon," Charlotte sighed, "It's supposed to be a good day."

"So is it just you two?" asked Cody, "I'd have thought the Boss would have been a shoe-in."

A petite cafe-au-lait-skinned girl with a head of magenta-hued wavy hair sashayed over. Sasha Banks.

"Speak of the devil," Paige raised her eyebrows, "Have you managed to procure some of Brie's grapefruit jam yet?"

"Yep," Sasha grinned, patting her clutchbag, "Oh...hi Cody..."

"Hey," Cody gave her his adorable wave, hoping she wouldn't snatch HIS edges, "Aww look, Team Bae and the BFFS.."

"What went down between you and Finny?" Sasha asked, "I thought you would have swept him of his feet once Barrett dumped him.."

"I don't like him that way!" spluttered Cody, "We may have messed about a little..."

"MESSED ABOUT?!" Sasha squealed, looking far too happy, "When did this happen?"

"Before...Dad..." Cody mumbled, "We got a bit too...y'know, backstage..."

"Too much slutting about," Charlotte remarked, "Is all the main roster like Corey?"

"BLECH." Cody made a childish being sick sound, "Nobody's as skankeriffic as that piece of trash. We just got carried away..."

"In other words, he manipulated Fergal," Becky snarled, "And then kicked him to the kerb when he needed him the most. Poor wee sod's going out of his mind."

"He's gonna blow his top when he finds out you're here," Sasha folded HER arms now. Cody rolled his eyes. Jesus, this was getting ridiculous. Why did so many girls fawn over Finn?!

"He doesn't have to sit here," Summer reasoned.

"Where else is he gonna sit?" Becky snapped, "I don't care whose son Cody is, he can grow a pair of bollocks and face up to what he's done."

"Done?" spluttered Cody, "I'm not the one who chases people with KNIVES when I can't get my own way! I'm not the one who totals people's cars because they get tired of my clinginess! Sorry ladies but your precious FInny is a PSYCHO! I can't handle it. I don't need any more crap in my life right now! You don't just get over something like that in a month."

Sasha sighed. He had a point.

Becky rolled her eyes, obviously less forgiving than the NXT Women's Champion.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when he comes back from the loo," she said, "All I'm saying."

"There's gonna be no weave-snatching," Summer said, "Not on our watch."

Paige's eyes became hearts.

"Oh calm yourself woman," Charlotte sighed.

Paige gave her a two-fingered salute.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Natalya," Charlotte said, "See you gals later."

The statuesque Genetically Superior diva got to her feet and walked gracefully away, even carrying herself backstage with pure Flair.

"I worry about CHarlotte being called up," Cody said, "Mess and Co. will target her. They already do, Dean was saying.."

"Yeah I know, I hear Miz and Corey at the Tough Enough tapings," Paige sighed, "They make hateful memes about her and post them on sites like Heartbreakers and Diva Dirt. They call her 'Fridge'."

"Why?!" Becky snapped.

"Because she's apparently shaped like one," Cody snarled, "EVen though she's built LIKE AN ATHLETE. Not a bikini model. 'BoxLotte' is another fave of theirs. Cunts. Sasha, teach me the Bank Statement so I can lock it in on each of those cancerous little skanks in turn?"

"No," Sasha said simply, "Is it worth losing your job over some basic has-beens?"

"YAS," Summer said, "I'm stanning again Sasha."

"Oh get this," Sasha went on, "It appears Eva Marie is getting in with them at the PC."

"Oh QUELLE SURPRISE!" Cody cried.

"Sooo many Sami teas," Summer laughed.

"Well if there's any confirmation Eva is a stupid waste of space, that's it," Paige shrugged, "I've been on Heartbreakers, it's pathetic. Miz, Brad and Corey going on the internet and stanning with a load of teenagers all day about how 'fierce' Eva looks in her selfies and bitching about women with actual wrestling talent. They're coming for Emma and Bayley too.."

"Proves the wee stanboys know fuck all about wrestling," Becky stated.

"They called Nattie fat the other day, well Brad did," Sasha replied, "He was sending photos of her to Miz and they were basically laughing at her."

Brie Bella walked by at that point, still in her flowing hippie dress.

"Oh..hi Cody," she said, "How are you?"

"Back for good thanks Brie, hear Sasha finally got her mitts on your infamous grapefruit jam," Cody smiled.

"YEah...I have no more so make it last," Brie said, "Isn't this awesome though? Give Divas a Chance finally worked out. And no Eva in sight."

"Brie.." Paige giggled naughtily.

"I bet they'll find a way to drag you and Nikki," Cody sighed, "Using the NXT girls to elevate it. Ugh. I hate the IWC."

"I'll get over it," Brie sighed, "Oh um,...Cody...did you know your bestie's here?"

"I haven't seen Dean yet," Cody said, "Must catch up with him."

"I meant Finn Balor," Brie smiled, "I bet he'll be happy you're back for good. Bryan was asking, stuff with you and Josh..everything OK? Just...some of the shady stuff you were tweeting.."

"We're better than ever," Cody replied, grinning from ear to ear, "I may have met up with him about a few hours ago. In his hotel room. Hehehehehe...sssssssssssssssssshhhh. Don't tell."

He put his finger to her lips.

"CODY. I might have known!" Paige had her full on jokey-mother thing going on now, hands on her hips.

"And? What of it?" Cody said as Brie laughed. Cody did like her. She had been there to save his dignity when he'd gotten wasted and decided singing Crazy For You about Josh on karaoke was a good idea, "Suppose I better go catch Dean..."

"You're outta luck mate," grinned Paige, "He's out with Seth. Romantic lunch."

"Damn..." Cody said as Brie left, "I need to er..."

"Oh no Mister. I want an explanation about this little hotel room visit," Paige demanded.

"What of it...Saraya..." Cody had the naughtiest, cutest grin on his pretty face, "Let's just say a TNA announcer totally blew apart my assgina."

Totally shameless.

Cody was BAAAACCCKK bitches.

"EWWW!" squealed Sasha, "Too much information!"

"Wait.,...Mathews, but he's short and..." Becky was obviously trying to process this in her mind.

"Don't stereotype us by role," Cody said, "Not all bottoms are waifs thank you. And Joshy may lack height but he's pretty damn big where it counts. You won't find a thicker cock outside of Sean Cody."

"Oh I did not need to know.,...you're worse than Fergal.." sighed Becky.

"He copies me." pouted Cody, "I bet he was all sweet and innocent before he met me."

"What?! He was NOT. I know things about Fergal that would make your hair curl sweetheart," Becky said conspiratorially, "There's not much he hasn't done."

"Or who..." Cody immediately covered his mouth as Becky frowned, "Sorry...that slipped out."

BEcky shrugged.

"Meh. I know he's had a LOT of men," she said, "Not his fault he always picks the ones who use him and chuck him aside like a piece of shit just because they want his body or attach themselves to his name..."

She broke off.

A shadow fell across the table.

Paige kicked Cody in the knee.

"OW!" he pouted.

Paige wordlessly pointed behind him, looking extremely severe.

Cody turned to see the figure of Finn Balor, in his usual attire of black merch tee and ring gear.

He sprang out of his chair as though he'd been scalded. FUCK. He was absolutely terrified.

"Hey Fergal.." Becky smiled, as though nothing was wrong, "You've been ages."

"Called Generico," Finn said, his voice soft. His eyes were fixed on Cody. Was it malevolence flashing in those green orbs? Or was it sadness?

"How is the delightful Samuel this fine July evening?" snarked Paige.

"Usual," Finn replied, "Misses Neville..."

He went to move to Cody and tried to take the Georgian's hand.

Cody shuffled back.

"I er...gotta...find Neville myself," he garbled, "Ladies...good luck...catch you later.."

"No rush, why don't you sit back down?" Paige said, shooting Cody a meaningful look.

Cody avidly shook his head.

"Yeah...we can try Brie's jam," Sasha fished the small jar out of her clutchbag, "I have some graham crackers.."

"Really shouldn't but could use the carbs," Becky said.

"Sit down Cody," PAige ordered.

"No..." Cody mumbled.

Finn refused to budge, itching to just touch the ravenette. Or at least try and appeal to him in some way.

He hadn't come to make up with Wade. He was convinced Wade would want nothing to do with him and that cut him deep. He'd come because he knew Cody would be here. And to support long time friend and former student Becky on her Raw debut.

"Right, well, I need some food," Cody continued, backing away, "I'll...be...back...later..."

Be back i.e when Finn wasn't about.

"There's jam and crackers.." Summer said, taking one of the biscuits and dipping it into the now-open jar before taking a bite, "Mmm...oh this is good.."

She put some more of the fruity condiment onto the cracker and fed it to Paige.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww...you girls are just adorable," Sasha cooed.

"Don't tell anyone, could ruin my image," Paige flashed her a wicked smirk.

"Want some...sweets?" Finn asked, grabbing a cracker and dipping it into the jam.

Despite the threat of hell from Sami, and Josh's prodding of him to make it up with the Irishman, Cody could not bring himself to do it. Even though it seemed Finn was more than willing to extend an olive branch despite everything.

However, despite his fears, the ravenette hastily pulled his phone from his pocket and, without any of them realising what he was doing, unblocked Finn. He mumbled something incoherent and padded away to find somewhere to hide.

Finn looked absolutely crushed.

He placed the untouched jam cracker back on the table and followed Cody out like a lovesick puppy.

"Fergal..." sighed Becky, "Don't.."

"Leave him.." Sasha sighed.

"BOYS!" cried Paige, sinking onto Summer's lap and burying her head in her hands, "Why? Why do I waste my time with them?"

"They should do men's Total Divas," Sasha remarked, applying jam to another cracker, "Amount of snatching that goes on in the guys locker room...makes us look normal."

"Fergal is the world's biggest drama queen anyway," Becky said, "He'd get the best ratings for a show like that..I should know.."

"So has he said anything about Wade?" asked Paige.

"Oh don't go there...he's gone past the hurt phase already, he's in the hatred phase," Becky sighed, "I'm not sure who he loves to be honest.."

Cody saw Finn following him and was trying so hard not to run. He was terrified. Now he knew how Cena must have felt with Zack last year. And how Josh must feel...he made a mental note to cool down the possessiveness around Josh. He sped up the pace a little and sprinted into a mens room, hiding in a stall, praying Finn hadn't seen him.

Unfortunately, within two minutes, the bathroom door opened and Cody peered nervously down under the partition, heart sinking when he spotted those red kickpads.

"Please," Finn tried, almost pleading, "I just want to talk..."

"How do I know?" Cody replied, "You could have a knife hidden in those boots.."

"Why would I hurt someone I care about?" Finn said, "Please Codes...I'll get on me knees and beg if I have to.."

"Don't, it's undignified," Cody sighed, unbolting the door.

Finn didn't look pissed off now. He looked hopeful. Lost.

"Gonna tell me what I did wrong?" he asked.

This was not what Cody was expecting. He had been picturing a huge bitchfest, maybe even a fist fight.

He took a deep breath. But stayed put.

"I just...Finny...I...dunno how many times I can say...I'm not into you like that. You're pretty. You have an amazing body. You're epic in the squared circle. And you're a fierce bad bitch who slays in ever respect. But you're not my type...I know it's such a basic thing to say but...you're too bottom for me."

"I understand," Finn said sadly, "I'll be content with mild jealousy of Eden. And Josh..."

"Ah..." Cody said, "Joshy and I are together again."

"Oh...I see. That why you blocked me?"

"No! Finny for Christ's sake.."

"Well why did you?"

"Because...Joshy reached out to me. And you were still sending nudes to my phone...I just had to cut you off...concentrate on rebuilding what Joshy and I had.."

"So I'm insignificant compared to a TNA commentary boy huh? I'm only the NXT Champion. No biggie." The cute County Wicklow burr dripped with bitter snark.

"Finny for fucks sake this is NOT ABOUT YOU!" erupted Cody, "You need to speak to someone about your issues!"

"WHo?!" cried Finn, "Everyone who I think cares about me ends up using me!"

"You have Sami! Becky! You've known them far longer than you've been friends with me!"

"But...yeah OK they get me but I can't talk to them like that...whereas you...you're...just...I can't explain why...I just need you in my life."

"Why? Finny. Yeah OK, I cannot deny I've had the odd fantasy about you...but...me and you? We'll never work as a couple! We're both bottoms, we'll end up clashing all the time...neither of us will be truly fulfilled."

"OK..."

"I had to be cruel to be kind Finny. I miss you."

"I miss you too..." *sniffle*.

"Come here and hug me."

Finn sprung into Cody's arms and the two besties hugged fiercely, nuzzling each other.

"Hey," Cody said, "Mwah."

He pecked those lips.

Finn returned it. Not even a hint of tongue.

"Love you," Cody whispered, "Best friend. Forever."

"Love you too *peck*," Finn whispered back.

"Is that Paul Smith?" Cody raised an eyebrow. He thought Finn smelled familiar.

"Sorry," giggled Finn, "I was looking for some new aftershave about 3 weeks ago...liked the smell of it...had to laugh when I realised...didnt want to tell cos I thought it might scare you.."

"Oh well, my bestie wears the cologne I adore on my boyfriend," Cody said, "These things happen."

"I did have some vivid dreams about you," Finn admitted, "One morning I woke up so turned on after dreaming about us having sex..I literally barely got me wrist going before I shot everywhere. But you're right.. Generico told me that it'll never be as good in real life as in my head."

"Exactly," Cody replied, "Imagine bouncing on my dick if it gets you off. But...Sami's quite right - the reality won't be the same as the fantasy. So you can't have turned off Wade already...you said you've been after him for years..."

"Course I'm not over it! How could I be? I loved him!" Finn cried, "Despite how I feel about you...I still do! Stuart was my fucking WORLD, Cody! I was gonna get down on one knee in August!"

Cody gulped.

Oh SHIT.

"Then don't you think you should be fighting all that is holy to get him back?!" he spluttered, "Jesus Finny, you had wedding bells in your head...why throw that away for a no feelings bang with the world's biggest power bottom?! You and Wade are meant to fucking BE!"

"Because Stuart hates me."

"He was probably just pissed off at you.."

"Well er...I kinda...well I sent him a bitchy text...photo of me giving him the finger," Finn admitted.

"Oh jeez...WHY?" lamented Cody, "Way to go, now you've given him legit reasons to not want you back!"

"And...well...when I realised you blocked me, I've been on Grindr," Finn avoided his eyes, "Two lads in two days. One of them recognised me. I had to buy his silence. And then after we finished up he wanted dinner...and then he decided to ask about NXT and stuff. Like it was a wee date. Ugh."

"Oh my GOD...Finny that's not you...you're not a dirty Grindr whore!" Cody was disappointed, "And you hated it when guys used you!"

"I'm a slag, what can I say?" Finn shrugged, "All the people that hurt me...made promises they couldn't keep. I told this lad from the off that it was just a bit of NSA fun. He was starstruck I think...he even said he couldn't believe that I was queer or did anonymous hookups. I can't actually remember how many men I've had...I'm 33...34 very soon. It's triple figures sweets.."

"Jesus...!" Cody facepalmed, "You threw the perfect guy in Wade away for me and a couple of schmucks, one of whom could sell you down the fucking river?!"

"I'm not proud of it, but what else have I got?" Finn sighed, "At least on Grindr, we both get what we want and nobody gets hurt."

"I had this exact conversation with Dean," Cody hissed, "And with Joshy before we first got together. I don't like sluts, Finny. Tell me. When this idiotic fan was dicking you, badly I bet, were you thinking of him, or Wade?"

"Stuart of course. I got off by wanking! This kid blatantly had never fucked an arse before. He couldn't even find my prostate! I've had more invigorating anal stimulation from a fucking cucumber!"

"FINNY!" Cody had to laugh in spite of this.

"Like you didn't raid the fridge when you were horny and stuck at home?"

"Bitch I went out to meet guys. Or bought a dildo. Or a vibrator."

"You couldn't exactly do that in Bray. A lad walking into Ann Summers and buying a dildo?! I'd have been strung up! And I'd done the only other local homos I knew as soon as I could. Exhausted a limited supply pretty rapidly. Channelled all my sexual frustration into training. Oh and the odd girl...anyhoo..best thing about wrestling the indies...all that cock..BG East...wow...I was a right harlot there. Devil Devitt...there was a reason they gave me that name."

"Smoke? LEt's go spill some tea."

"YAY!"

Big hugs.

Cody linked arms with his yet-again-reunited bestie and led him out of the bathroom. He hunted for the side door he left through earlier. Ah. There it was. And thankfully just techies passed them. COdy padded out and sat on the flat concrete steps to spark up his cigarette.

Finn perched happily on his lap. This felt so good. So nice. And Cody wasn't resisting the affection.

The cute Irishman put his arm lovingly around Cody and leaned into him.

"I promise, no more, I'll get over it," Finn assured.

"You need to be back with Wade," Cody said, "But when you're ready."

"If he can stand to look at me," Finn said sadly, "But mainly...at least I have my best friend...my darling best friend. My Lucky Star."

He pecked Cody on the temple.

"What do I have that Sami and Becky don't?"

"You just get me. Even more than they do. And you have a big cock but that's by the by."

Cheeky smile.

"Finny.." giggled Cody coyly.

"It's been in my mouth," Finn shrugged, "But anyhoo. This stupid fanboy. Why pretend you're a top?"

"Probably saw your abs and 'raging Irish power bottom' and decided to lie to get you?" Cody suggested, "Most guys with half a brain would not kick that body out of their beds."

"Not always a good thing, when you're looking for something meaningful as opposed to just sex and they throw you aside once the novelty of fucking Prince Devitt wears off," Finn said bitterly, "Only so many times you can be told that, y'know?"

"I can't believe they're assholey enough to actually say that," Cody spat, "Why are so many guys self-serving cunts?"

"I don't know, maybe we're just too fabu for their neanderthal selves," Finn said, "And to be fair, I ask for it because I get SO wet for a bad boy, or a wee bit of BO. As the Taylor lyric says, I can make the bad guys good for a weekend...or the good guys bad for a weekend. I like my men rough, manly, preferably with a regional accent. I actually don't find American men that hot...which is why I struggle with my wee crush on you..y'know."

"Don't mistake friendship for lust," Cody said.

"I think I'm starting to see it," Finn sighed, "But man...literally, take me past a building site or fire station, anywhere in the UK or Ireland that's gonna have a lot of sweaty, sweary navvies...instant sex wee."

"Finny that expression is so fucking GROSS," giggled Cody, "I still couldn't even at you when you told Wade you (he put on a cute impression of Finn) 'legit did a sex wee in me trunks' when you saw him on the ramp at Mania!"

"Well I did, I had to change them, I was in my plain black ones initially, " Finn giggled, nuzzling into Cody happily, "You don't know how easy I am to turn on when rough manly men are involved. I'm the kind of messy queen who'll wear short-shorts to go buy a bottle of milk from the corner shop if it means walking past some sweaty high-viz wearing builders...fuck..they're doing roadworks on my street in Orlando..."

"Finny. Bad boy. Where you living now? BAck with Hideo?"

"Nah. Enzo and Cass's couch. I only took a few necessary clothes from Stuarts and mine...hoping he'll come round. I have these tight wee shorts...they look like booty shorts...whenever I have to go past the roadworks...like cycle to the gym or something..I happen to change into them before I go out. Got a wee wolf-whistle once or twice. Hehehe."

"Finny you are a hot mess.." giggled Cody, "But in the cute and awesome way. Not tragic way like Kermit The Fat Frog, Whorey Graves and Ass Implants Maddox. And that is why I love you."

"Love you too."

"So I bet if I took a nosey through your porn collection, it's all Brit stuff," Cody teased.

"Yup. My favourite non-comic movie is Brassed Off. And The Full Monty. Oh and Angela's Ashes. Actually I used to get pretty steamed up over Billy Elliot's daddy too."

"So spill the tea on your encounter with a smark," Cody said.

"Well like I said, he hit me up, we did the usual, I said I could accom cos Enzo and Cass were on a late stint at the PC, he shows up. OK looking but way too American dude bro for my taste..he had a pickup.."

"Hey!" teased Cody, "No shade! I love my pickup! I get the feeling I haven't heard the best bit. Please tell me he wore a CM Cunt, Paul Heyman Guy or Daniel Bryan tee."

"GOT IN ONE!" Finn squealed, "Paul Heyman Guy tee, Punk sweatbands. His face when I answered the door was a picture. I eyerolled hard at the tee."

"How much did you have to pay him to keep quiet?"

"About a grand."

"FINNY!"

"I thought it'd be enough to shut him up. He didn't say much. I had to make the first move. I'll give him credit, he could touch good, treated me a wee bit too girly..not interested in you playing with me pecs bitch...I want my cock, balls and hole touched!"

"Ugh, the straight acting top. Had plenty of those, like HELLO, I can't cum from you mindlessly fiddling with my pecs!" Cody sighed.

"He ate arse good," Finn shrugged, "Shame he couldn't handle an uncut cock. Didn't know how to wank me off or blow me. So I just bent over for him. Not a bad size but jesus, he clearly had never fucked a lad before or was a total bottom pretending to be a top. I had to fake it...wank over Stuart to get off. He didn;t even brush my g-spot. I offered to change positions but he said he couldn't handle looking at my face, might make him prejack."

"Don't screw fans," Cody said, "Seriously gurl. Been there, done that. Bought the silence too. So you just got a grand taken for a 5/10 fuck. Get yo ass back claiming back Barrett. Before Kermit and his coven get there!"

* * *

><p>"Legit considering a bloody restraining order," Wade Barrett was grumbling at the table. He was sat with Sheamus, John Cena, Neville, Cesaro, and Fandango.<p>

"You're the one that chucked him!" Sheamus said incredulously.

"Not cool man," John said.

"It's none of your bloody business!" snapped Wade.

"Oh it is mine," Sheamus retorted, "You forget that's one of me fellow Dubliners you've pissed up the wall. You freaking dragged me out ring shopping for that boy! And you're telling us you dumped him because he picks fights with divas?! You need your fucking head examined Stuey."

Wade could only grumble and splutter.

He looked at the other guys for SOME means of support or backup on the decision he'd made a week ago. All of them had moaned at him. And then, he'd had fucking Sami Zayn tear him several new ones on the phone.

And shortly after Wade finally could get rid of Sami, he'd then been put on major blast by a furious Becky Lynch.

Ugh.

Wade was SO over Finn and all his baggage...

Was he?

Was he really?

Of course he wasn't! He bitterly regretted letting the red mist control his gob last week. Yes he was pissed off at Finn for starting up un-necessary drama with Naomi over the whole Eva mess but in hindsight knee-jerk dumping him was not the best way. It might have slapped the bitchiness out of Finn briefly...but once the dust settled, Wade hated being alone at night. He felt like such a bloody idiot. Throwing away something beautiful over a bit of catty drama and the fact that Finn had a little crush on his best friend. They were fucking MEN! All guys fantasised about someone other than their partners from time to time. He wanted to see if he could get the cute Irishman back...but his pride was getting in the way.

Nope. Wade was right damnit. He made the decision and he was gonna damn well stick to it.

So what if Finn's birthday was just round the corner? Finn blew it, not Wade.

So what if Wade was forced to look at the engagement ring he'd intended to give to Finn on the Irishman's birthday every single day?

Finn;'s fault, not Wade's.

Finn shouldn't be such an insecure, mouthy, arrogant little shit.

"Don't look at me man," John Cena shrugged, "You broke that kid's heart. You should be thankful Becky Lynch is being called up because that means you might still get to see him."

"And," Adrian Neville chipped in, "Now Cody's back.."

"WHOOP-DEE-BLOODY-DOO!" Wade snarled, "So his little bitchy comrade is back. Woo fucking yay. Looks like I'm due a 'dragging' then. I bet they sit and bitch about me all day every day."

"Don't flatter yourself," snapped Sheamus, "How about you get off of yer fat arse and stop moping and feeling sorry for yourself when YOU were the one that fucked up."

"I DID NOT FUCK UP!" roared Wade, vein throbbing in his temple as he got right in his friend and ex's face, "HE DID! HE'S A LITTLE CUNT!"

"Say something you actually mean," Neville muttered.

"Fuck off and go ring your crippled fucktoy!" bellowed Wade.

Neville just huffed and stomped off, knowing better than to argue with a raging, six foot plus Prestonian bare knuckle-fighter.

"You're not exactly setting a great example yourself man," John sighed, "I know the kid is a pain in the ass. I know he's got a toxic mouth on him. But he was the best damn thing that happened to you whether you like it or not so you are swallowing your god damn pride and speaking to him!"

"BAck me up here Cesaro, you know what he's really like?!" Wade was clutching at straws.

"'Snot my business," the Swiss said, disinterested.

"Oh really. Would you like me to tell all the lads here exactly how Fergal humiliated you? How he tipped tinned fruit salad over yer'ead in front of half the roster? How he put itching powder in your trunks? How he used to stomp you in the showers? Call yourself the strongest bloke in this company? HA! You let a skinny little 190 pounder beat the absolute shit out of you. And I was laughing every single fucking minute!"

Deathly silence.

Both Fandango and Sheamus cracked their knuckles menacingly. They climbed out of their seats and stood deadly close to the fuming Brit like stalking lions.

"You wanna repeat that Stuey?" snarled Sheamus.

"Yes Barrett, mind saying that again?" hissed Fandango.

"I don't need this shit," Wade spat, going to storm off. But Sheamus and Fandango moved to block his path.

"That," Sheamus was breathing roughly and aggressively through his nose, "Was the lowest thing you've done, Bennett."

"No lies," Wade was defiant to the hilt.

"He did nothing to you," Sheamus snarled, "And you picked on him?"

"Oh really? Has he lost the use of his fists now? Just like when Fergal had him right where he wanted him?"

"Like attracts like Stephen, maybe your good friend Barrett is as nasty as Balor," Fandango whispered menacingly.

"Maybe he is," Sheamus snarled.

"Oh what the hell do you know about love?!" Wade snorted, "You're just trying to cover up your fuckboy status by acting like Cynthia fucking Payne! Makes me fucking SICK to sit at the table with you lot! I'm done."

He pushed them roughly aside and stomped off.

Exhales all round.

"Man..." John breathed, "He misses Devitt like nobody's business."

"You OK Stephen?" Fandango asked Sheamus who was seething.

"I'll be fine...he gets like that when he won't admit something," the big Irishman sighed after a pregnant pause, "I'm used to his gob. Still pisses me off when he goes for me like that. Or goes for those I care about."

He smiled tenderly at Cesaro. Who returned it.

"I've a good mind to teach him a thing or two after what he just said about Claude," Sheamus went on.

Cesaro shrugged. Meh. Nothing he could do about it. He let toxic little Finn get to him when he should have fought back. He made a rod for his own back, especially with the Jamie Noble car-crash.

"Shall I go talk to Vade?" he asked.

"You insane?" John raised his eyebrows.

"I can handle him," Cesaro shrugged.

He got to his feet and wandered in the direction the Brit had gone.

* * *

><p>Wade was kicking boxes as he stormed the corridors, just generally in a rage. He was fucking cut up about Finn and he hated that his masculinity had taken a huge tumble regardless. He should have just not jumped to the dump...he was 34 not 14. He was a bloody coward. And now he'd just burned bridges with his mates to boot.<p>

Well done Bennett, he told himself, You absolute tool.

"WELL HI HOOOO WADE!"

No.

Please fucking NO.

ANYONE but him.

A grinning Miz, in his ridiculous black headscarfy getup that he wore on TV. Yet more designer shades. And those pearly whites flashing.

"What do you want?" Wade spat brusquely.

"Oh where are my manners," Miz curtseyed, "All hail the SINGLE king! Best news EVER!"

"Lesnar not putting out?" snapped Wade.

"Cheeky, cheeky, Wade," Miz's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to the Brit, "I've been DYING to meet up with you again. We had SUCH a good time when we were sleeping together didn't we?"

"You were better than a wank I suppose," Wade grunted.

"You enjoyed me," Miz smirked, "You LOVED me getting on top. I'm sooo turned on already Wade."

"Sorry I'm kinda busy.."

Wade pulled his phone from his jeans (he was still in street clothes) and was on the verge of calling Finn..

When Miz snatched it from him.

And before Wade could stop him, the spiteful Ohio native deleted Finn's number.

YAAAASSS. Game. Set. Match.

"Now let's erase all the photos you have of that rancid leprechaun HEAUX," Miz went on, opening up Wade's camera roll and deleting photo after photo (mmmm some lovely Wade nudes though!) of Finn. Erasing their relationship.

"GIVE ME THAT!" roared Wade, wrestling Miz to the wall.

"Ohh YAS Wade, get rough with me you HUNK," moaned the mean-spirited company bicycle, "If you want your phone back you'll have to take it."

Wade grabbed the sex pest's wrist.

Miz was slightly too quick and then, before Wad could stop him, slipped the Brit's phone down his trunks.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE..." Wade was apoplectic and threw Miz to the ground, before straddling him, pinning him to the lino so he couldn't escape.

He whipped Miz's trunks down (yuck, the stupid fuck was naked underneath. And hard) and the phone tumbled out.

"Ohhh WADE! TOUCH ME!" Miz was shameless, "Yes...please...keep touching!"

"I'll have THAT!" Wade grabbed his phone but Miz was kicking off his trunks. The chunky legs wrapped around the Brit's and Wade went toppling forward...right atop Miz.

Right where Miz wanted him.

And the contact was making Wade hard. He was imprisoned now.

"You miss me really Wade, you can't resist me," purred Miz.

"You fucking wish you twat now get the fuck off of me..."

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying it," Miz went on, "Come on, you're so full of anger...why not release some of it up my willing manpussy?"

* * *

><p>"Come on Finny, let's go chill with the Divas," Cody wheedled.<p>

"Wanna stay out here," pouted Finn, "it's a lovely evening."

"I have to change and become Starboy," Cody said, "And you should be supporting Becky."

"I might run into HIM...I can't handle it just yet," Finn said sadly, "Only miracle is the toxicunt trio haven't appeared yet. That's all I need."

"Don't jinx it girl," Cody said, "C'mon! Stop dragging your feet."

"Nope. Staying here."

"I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't..."

"Watch me."

"OK! OK!...I'll go I'll go.."

"Good boy." giggled Cody and he playfully swatted Finn's trunk-covered ass. Did Finn EVER wear normal clothes backstage?

"Hey, no touchy," Finn smiled.

Cody opened the door and pulled Finn inside.

And was reeling back at the sight.

Miz (ugh) on the floor. Half naked, with his legs wrapped around a tall, dark-haired man.

Oh FUCK NO!

Quick.

Cody had to distract Finn.

And NOW.

But too late.

Miz spotted him.

And shot the nastiest grin.

"Well look who it ISN'T? The Kardashian Sisters!" he boomed, loud enough for Corey Graves and Brad Maddox's heads to appear up behind a nearby wires box. They'd set the whole thing up. Operation Honeytrap Barrett. And Balor being here was just beautiful. After the humilation of last week, the Toxic Trio were revelling in this evident victory.

Cody was rooted to the spot...what the ACTUAL FUCK?

Wade too, was absolutely spitting with fury. Had he just walked headlong into a trap?!

"Do you mind leaving, kinda want some privacy with my new man?" Miz sassed to Cody.

"YOUR NEW MAN? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHITFUCKERY?!" the County Wicklow-accented scream rattled the window panes.

Finn was scarlet in the face.

Wade wanted to die.

Seriously. He could happily have a trapdoor open right now and swallow him whole, never to be seen again.

Brad and Corey took photos on their phones before strutting away snickering. Well Miz needed a dicking. Leave him to it, they thought.

"Did you not hear me fishface?" sneered Miz, "Me and STUART kinda are in the middle of something?"

Wade desperately tried to escape but Miz's grip was strong. And he was deadweighting himself. He was imprisoned by a 230 pounder from Ohio! And the man he'd broken up with but still loved with all his gruff manly heart was stood there putting two and two together and making seventeen.

"Oh no you are NOT," Cody snarled, "Let him fucking go or I'm kicking your podgy face in!"

Without even waiting for a retort, Cody sprinted over and booted Miz hard in the back.

"OWWW!" the Awesome one cried out in pain and rolled around, holding his back, in that time, releasing Wade.

"Thanks mate...I really owe you..." Wade gasped.

"I'm mad as fuck at you still," Cody spat, "You're an asshole!"

SLAP.

A smaller black tee-sporting whirlwind just bitch slapped Wade as hard as he could around the face.

Wade stumbled back as the black flash then approached the writhing Miz, wrestling him to his feet and then throwing him scarily hard into the wires box.

Miz yelled like a stuck pig as he stumbled and bounced off the hard surface, falling to the floor once more.

And then hands around this throat.

Flashing green eyes.

FUCKING BALOR.

"I ain't even started with you yet," Finn hissed, "I could quite happily kill you and nobody would give a shit."

"You owe me money, and if I'm injured, your title go bye-bye," Miz was defiant as ever.

"Nice shades," Finn whipped them off his head and then snapped them in two, before lobbing the two halves at the wall.

"MY WIFE GOT ME THOSE IN LA!" shrieked Miz, "THOSE ARE LOUIS VUITTON! AN EXCLUSIVE LINE!"

"Squish squish," Finn spat.

Miz sprang up, his whole body throbbing and most likely bruised.

"You are DEAD," he hissed, squaring up to Finn, "I'm gonna fuck your ex whether you like it or not. He hates you. He deleted your number. He don't want your psycho stalker ass."

"Bollocks! YOU KNOW FUCK ALL ABOUT WHAT WE HAD!" Finn screamed.

"Oh really?" Miz sneered, sauntering over bold as brass to Wade and snatching the Brit's phone off him.

"YOU GIVE ME..." growled Wade but Miz dodged him. The obnoxious Ohio native strutted to Finn and browsed Wade's contacts.

Finn went pale when he saw nothing in F. No 'Fergal', 'Finn' or even 'Balor' or 'Devitt'. Miz then opened up the inbox. All Finn's messages now just had the number.

And then Miz just deleted the entire thread.

"Ancient history," he smirked, VERY pleased with himself, "He even deleted your photos. He wants nothing to do with you, CLAWS, so take yo psychotic ass to the nearest sanitorium, give the title to someone deserving and do us all a favour."

"You...did I really mean that little to you?" Finn rounded on Wade, eyes leaking, "You deleted me...just like that?"

Wade couldn't even bring himself to reply. Miz had totally won.

No way would FInn believe him.

So Wade did perhaps the stupidest thing in the entire world.

He nodded.

Cody was incredulous.

WHAT?

Finn visibly broke.

Miz took in the destruction and havoc he;d just wreaked and laughed maliciously. Oh yes. Bye bye Plastics. Just when they thought they were regaining their crowns, Miz and his cronies came out and slayed them yet again. He slipped his trunks back on and shimmied off, singing "Na na na na, nananana, hey hey, goodbye," to himself, tossing Wade's phone over his shoulder.

"Wade," Cody hissed, "So help me God, Mess better be lying."

THe Brit retrieved his phone. Was there ANY way he could get the messages back? Or Finn's number?

At least the photos were salvageable, in the 'recently deleted' folder..

But...he'd just cut his nose off to spite his face by LYING to Finn and saying that HE deleted the stuff, when it was Miz.

He walked off without a word.

Cody felt a huge rush of sympathy wash over him, immediately diving to Finn and hugging him tight.

Scratchy, baritoned sobs poured into the ravenette's chest.

"Hey...hey..."

Incoherent rambling between sobs.

"I'll fucking GET Kermit for this. I mean it," snarled Cody, "I dunno how or why, but I'll END that bitch."

Cody could tell Wade was lying. Miz was just a piece of work.

And then Finn wriggled out of his arms.

"No..no...where you going?" Cody pleaded.

"TO KICK THAT PRICK'S FACE IN!"

"Don't! You do that, Mess will end you. It's what he wants! He wants you get mad and beat the crap out of his fat ass. He gets off on it! He'll go crying to McMahon!"

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT! I MEAN THAT CUNT WHO I THOUGHT LOVED ME!"

Oh no.

No no no.

Wade better find a good hiding place. And protect his testicles.

There was going to be bloodshed.

How could Cody stop Finn? How could he get to Wade to warn him?

He sprinted after Finn.

Finn stopped and then grabbed a spare fresnel lantern from the side, heaving it up and brandishing it.

"YOU EVEN TRY AND STOP ME BITCH AND I'LL KNOCK YA OUT!" he screamed.

"OK...OK..." Cody threw up his hands in defence. Fuck. Shit was about to get serious.

Finn threw the lantern at the wall. It made a horrible crashing sound that caused Cody to wince. Ow. That'll cost a lot to repair.

Finn was truly lost in scarlet mist now.

The Balor demon had come out. No taming it now. He had become the mask.

* * *

><p>Cody sprinted into Catering.<p>

"Anyone seen Barrett?" he panted to Titus O'Neil, "Titus! He's your buddy...where is he?"

"I dunno man, I ain't his keeper," the Tag champ shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you're USELESS!" Cody cried, "PAIGE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Paige appeared in a puff of smoke like she always seemed to, now in her ring gear, her hair and makeup all on point and perfect.

"What's the matter? I heard a crashing," she said, "Where you been? You were AGES! Please tell me you weren't.."

"NO! FOr the love of...it's Finny...he's on the rampage."

"I'd almost laugh at that if you didn't look like you were shitting your pants...who's he going after now?"

"Wade."

"Why?"

"Long story. Basically, Mess wound him up and he's just gone pop."

"Why did I think Miz was behind this? Did you see where he went?"

"He's somewhere in the arena," Cody replied, "We have to find Wade...I think it's gonna get real ugly. Like as in Wade will get busted open at the very least."

"Oh my God...why me?" cried Paige.

"What's goin' on?" asked Becky, now in her silver costume.

"Your trainer's gone off on one," sighed Paige.

"Why, why did I guess this was Fergal related?" Becky snapped, "What's HE been doing to him now?!"

"I had nothing to do with this! Finny and I have sorted our beef out!" Cody was stung, "He's after Wade's blood...look, we need to find him.."

"I've a good mind to knock that big northern dick out meself," Becky spat, "He's hurt Fergal badly."

"Coddles...just tell us what happened?" Paige said.

"OK," Cody sighed, "Mess tried it on with Wade..his usual shit of opening his hole to anything male and with a pulse...we walked in at the wrong moment...Finny took Mess' baiting and snapped his shades again...and then...Mess took Wade's phone...apparently Wade's deleted Finny's number, his texts, their photos together...like it never meant anything."

"Oh GOD..." Becky ran her hands through her luminous locks, "That'll send Fergal bonkers..."

"Exactly...I bet my bottom buck Mess deleted it and Wade was just looking for a way out...he's already smashed a spare stage light after threatening me with it," Cody said, "I fear for Wade's safety."

"Me too, I've had to mop stuff up like this before," Becky said, "Ah. look...there's Wade now."

"Oh thank FUCK.." Cody gasped.

Wade came walking in, now dressed in his ring attire.

"Oh bloody hell...look, I have had ENOUGH of all your shit!" he snarled, "Why don't you all butt out of my personal life! We broke up! Stop trying to make it happen - it ain't gonna!"

"Did you delete his number?" demanded Becky.

"Of course I bloody didn't, that was that fat fuck Miz getting his own way AGAIN, because bloody Devitt cannot resist taking the fucking piss out of him!" erupted Wade, "All this shit would NOT have happened if Devitt had just LEFT Miz alone from the off! But no! He had to go poke the hornet's nest and now look at the mess we're in.."

A savage male roar split the air and Wade was knocked off his feet.

A raging mass of black and red choked him tight, holding him to the floor fiercely by his throat.

Wade looked up into that pretty face, contorted with fury, green eyes flashing with wrath.

"So...that's all I was huh?! Just something to delete when you got bored?! HUH?"

"Get...him off me!" spluttered Wade.

"Your wee friends won;t save you now!" Finn snarled, "You think I was gonna let you treat me like some SLAG you just bang for a wee bit and chuck in the trash?! NOT THIS TIME!"

He smashed Wade's head against the lino.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP?" yelled Cody.

Sheamus came sprinting over, followed by John Cena. Together with Cody, the three men managed to prise the flailing Finn off the Brit, who staggered up, holding his throat, hacking and coughing.

The short, heartbroken NXT Champion let out a furious, anguished, scream of misery that brought the entire of Catering to a deadly silence before wriggling out of his restrainer's arms and running from the room.

Becky was facepalming.

Paige was running her hands through her black hair.

Cody was sighing heavily. What a nightmare.

Wade was holding his neck.

"What the bloody hell's he done now?" Sheamus hissed.

"Don't...ask.." Wade spluttered, before hacking again.

"He's left finger marks in your damn neck," John growled, "I am having a word with Hunter. Immediately."

"No!" gasped Wade, "Just leave it...this is my mess."

"The guy is unstable and a danger to talent," John said, "Owens! You know Balor better than some of us non-indie types, is this a regular thing?"

"From what I've seen," the big former NXT Champ said, "If a dude screws him over (he glowered at Wade), this is normal, yeah."

"You're defending him!" Sheamus spluttered, "Look what he just did! THat's a fucking bareknuckle fighter he almost STRANGLED!"

"A guy who fucking dumped him for no reason, can you blame him?" Kevin wasn't down with this anti-Finn stuff that seemed to perpetuate the main roster. They were all scared Finn would eclipse a lot of their star power once he got the big call up. That's what Sami said when Kevin last called him anyway.

"I have to find him, I'm not letting Cena and his buddies oust him," Cody snarled, "C'mon Becky.."

He grabbed the flaming haired Lass Kicker and hauled her out of Catering.

There was a mens room not too far away. Cody pushed the door open. Nobody inside. He pulled Becky in.

"THis is the men's bogs!" she spluttered in horror.

"Nobody in here," Cody said, "Ah...I think I know where he may be."

"Where? He could have gone into town!" Becky replied.

"Nah, not in his trunks," Cody said, though he wasn't 100% sure he believed what he was saying himself.

"I thought he was over all the shit he got on the indies," Becky sighed.

"But unfortunately Big Fat Mess exists," Cody spat, "Mess is like that. Reckons he's owed the world Just because he got hazed a bit by JBL when he got signed after Tough Enough. Thinks he went through hell to get there despite being a fucking ascended fanboy who came in off a reality show. Paid no fucking dues whatsoever. He did not bust his ass on the indies but thinks the company owes him shit. They know what a fame thirsty bitch he is. He would show up to the opening of an envelope!"

"But why is he picking on Fergal?" asked Becky.

"Basically," Cody continued, "Half the main roster are pressed cos Finny will slay them all big time when he gets called up, he's more over than half of them already, and he will expose many of their shortcomings. They're feeling salty and threatened as hell right now. Sheamus - people can't stand the guy; Cena, well, OK he gives props to the newbies but c'mon...and as for WADE...he always will remain buried. King Of The Ring he may be but he's still fucking jobbing to a guy who once had an imaginary friend every week!"

"Harsh words," Becky breathed, "Do you reckon that's why the divas all hate Eva Marie? Scared she'll come back and be better than all of them?"

"They hate Eva MaSleaze because the bitch can't wrestle a lick, has zero personality and is using WWE as a stepping stone for Hollywood!" Cody snarled, "Any idiot can dye their hair bright fake-ass red. She's only got stans because of her hair! Nothing more! Real wrestling fans despise her!"

"You definitely don't hold back when serving those truth teas," Becky whistled.

"I have my opinions, people can agree or stay mad," Cody shrugged, opening the same side door from earlier.

As luck would have it, Finn was perched on the steps, legs apart, staring intently at the asphalt as though it was one of those Magic Eye pictures, bearing the answers to all his problems.

"Hey," Cody said gingerly, "It;s only me.."

He nervously padded over and tapped the broken man on the shoulder. Instantly he had arms full of NXT Champion.

"Why does he get all the hugs," Becky joked, "Hey Fergal, it's OK, just us."

"Hey Bex...what must you think of me..." sniffled FInn, breaking away from Cody, "On your Raw debut as well...what a great example to set."

"I would have throttled Barrett too," Becky replied, "You deserve better. One day you'll find your prince charming who'll sweep you off your feet."

"I really thought I had," Finn murmured, wiping his streaming green eyes, "I really thought Stuart was the one."

"Obviously he wasn't," Becky rubbed his back, "You'll meet someone who'll treat you how you should be soon enough."

"When? I'm 34 in what? 2 weeks?" Finn huffed, "I'll be over the hill before I meet that one guy..."

"But Wade IS that guy," COdy insisted, "Don't let that nasty fat-ass skank Kermit win! You're better than that!"

"He'll ruin me," Finn sniffled, "He's got way too much dirt on me...maybe I should just give in. Pay him his cash."

"NO!" Cody said vehemently, "You do that, who's gonna say he'll stop? He's malicious as fuck. And his two lapdogs won't let up. Maddox...he fucking gets turned on by hurting people. Graves is just bitter. You pay the cash, you're five grand out of pocket and they'll still pick on you."

"Can't we just rally people round?" Becky asked, "Surely Vince would listen when half the roster come to him with complaints."

"Vince hasn't got time for that shit," Cody sighed, "Sadly. Normally issues would be solved in Wrestler's Court. But that doesn't happen these days...Taker shows up once a year, JBL doesnt get involved anymore..."

"So?" Becky persisted, "Why don't we start one?"

"Your first night on Raw, don't get ideas above your station Bex.." Finn whispered sadly.

"Nobody in NXT was like that...everyone actually had some bloody respect," raged Becky, "I can't believe it here...it's like school!"

"Welcome to the main roster," Cody said, "Why do you think we formed the Plastics? We have to stick together against toxic scum like Mess, Maddox and Whorey Graves. In the old days, Joshy and I had a Slam Book.."

"A what?!" Becky snorted.

"Slam book, think Mean Girls Burn Book," Cody replied, "I legit thought I was the Regina George of WWE..."

"Hmmmm...sounds like someone else...right Fergal?" teased Becky.

"Why do you think we are so dead close?" Finn shot Cody a cute smile. He crept onto Cody's lap once more and huggled him tight.

"Awwww...I can sorta see why Sasha...anyway," Becky smiled, "I better go catch up with the girls...see you later."

"I'll be fine Bex, you worry about your debut, not me," Finn said.

Becky nodded before heading back into the arena.

"Hey," Cody whispered, "We calm now?"

"Now my Lucky Star's shining..."

"FInny...quit that..hehehe...I need to become Starboy...wait...that why you call me your Lucky Star?"

"Duh," Finn grinned, "That and you share my pash for 80s Madonna.."

"Never thought about it before now," giggled Cody, heaving them both up.

"Carry me."

"But FINNY..."

"Please?"

"OK...but people will talk."

"Let them. I don't care."

Cody adjusted the 190 pound mass in his arms, the pretty face now buried in his neck, and carried Finn bridal style back inside. Oh God. There was gonna be SO much hate to face now.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett was huddled back in Catering, his neck covered with some concealer. Finn was vicious. The big Brit was now legitimately in fear of his life. He reckoned the fiery Irishman would probably stop at nothing to get bloody retribution.<p>

"Thanks for saving my arse," he grunted to Sheamus and John, who were still sat with him.

"Least we could do man," John said, "I mean it, I think Hunter needs to be told about this."

"Leave it, my affair," Wade grumbled, "Ste...look...sorry again for blowing up at ya earlier."

"You were pissed off, I can hack it," shrugged Sheamus, "John's right, mate. I had no idea Devitt was so...er..."

"Disturbed?" John put in.

"I wouldn't go THAT far!" spluttered Wade, "Watch what you say, OK?!"

"That punk comes near me, and he'll be history," snarled John, "If Randal was nearby.,."

"Randy's hardly the model 'girlfriend' himself," snorted Wade, "He's got you into more scrapes than anything!"

"Only because he listens to me...eventually," John sighed, "OK. You got me there man. I can sorta see it. So...what happens now."

"Keeping my back to the wall," Sheamus mumbled to himself.

But not quietly enough.

"What's that?" asked Wade.

"Nothing."

"Back to the wall?" John's face split with those dimples, "My my, is the big brute gonna be giving that cute little lilly-white ass up?"

"NO!" roared Sheamus defensively, his cheeks rather pink.

Wade and John howled with laughter.

"What ya scared of?" teased Wade.

"Yeah man," John added, "You forget both me and him have been on the receiving end. Do you see us mincing about to Britney or Beyonce?"

"No...but.."

"Man the fuck up, time you got those backdoors smashed in," Wade snorted, "I didn't fake it when we were shagging.."

Sheamus went scarlet.

"If you let Fandango...or Cesaro tap that ass, I'll buy your beers for a fortnight," John said.

"I'm holding you to that," hissed Sheamus, "Can we stop talking about it before he fucking hears it?"

Two arms wrapped around the big Irishman's neck and the breathtaking figure of Fandango materialised, peppering that neck with kisses.

"So..." he purred, "I couldn't help overhearing Stephen..."

"Shut up.." mumbled Sheamus.

"Turn down two weeks of drinks...not like you," purred the dancer, "I am breaking you in tonight...you have NO choice."

"I bloody DO..."

"No. You don't."

Fandango reached down shamelessly and began to caress inside the big ivory thigh...Sheamus hissed in pleasure at the touching...

"I think we better go," John teased.

"Yes, before he leaves a damp patch," smirked Wade, "Least someone's getting some tonight."

Sheamus flipped them both off as they left the table, snickering.

Fandango perched in the vacated seat to Sheamus' right.

"Cesaro is desperate to see me take your ass cherry...and I will not be put off a moment longer," the dancer snarled, stealing some electric kisses.

"Maybe it's not my thing!" Sheamus spluttered.

"You'll love it..."

"What's wrong with fucking CLaude's arse? He fucking can't enough!"

"You enjoyed it when I used that vibrator in you...made you shoot quite a load."

"SSSHHHHHHHH!" Sheamus gagged him with his hand. Fandango, chuckling, removed it easily.

"Don't make me handcuff you to the bed."

"You wouldn't..."

"I will. Cesaro will hold you down. Maybe we could form a chain...I'll be buried balls deep in you...whilst you screw his thirsty ass."

"I thought you wanted us to...you know..."

"He wants to see you lose your bottoming virginity first."

"Why you speaking for him?"

"Because I just milked him and he's recovering."

"Not fucking surprised, you're a bloody torturer with those hands.."

"You couldn't move for twenty minutes after I was finished with you..." Fandango pounced and began to kiss him animalistically.

"Not in fucking CATERING.,." Sheamus pushed him off.

* * *

><p>Cesaro was gasping in the steel chair, his trunks around his ankles still...wow...just wow...Fandango was a master at male pleasuring...he'd been control-jerked (and finger fucked) for about half an hour.<p>

His torso was covered in two releases.

That's how good Fandango was.

Cesaro bet money Fandango did this to many of the roster before him. He continued to bask in his recovery bliss.

Until the door opened.

In walked Brad Maddox. Licking his lips. He'd been earwigging outside and was now painfully horny. Why should Miz and Corey get all the fun of Cesaro. Sheamus and Fandango were NO barrier. Brad saw that he should take a piece for himself. WHo cared for the consequences?

Cesaro stumbled to cover himself.

"Oh hey there stud, recovering?" Brad smirked.

"Get lost," snapped Cesaro.

"Not very nice is it?" Brad teased, "Why was I never allowed to play with you?"

"Leave me the fuck alone," Cesaro growled, "Go and play with your slutty friends. I vont nothing to do vith any of you!"

"I have a great big fat ass, made for pounding," Brad began to snake his hips and twerk his chino-covered booty, moaning, "You cannot resist a piece of this...not many tops would..."

"Still chasing Ziggler's brother?" Cesaro snapped.

Brad paused.

Now he turned to glare at the Swiss.

"You leave my Ryan out of this.." he hissed, eyes flashing, "Or I may just cut your dick off."

Cesaro let out a derisive snort. Please. He'd heard about this guy's empty threats. Without his cronies to back him up he just looked like a bitter queen.

He pulled his trunks up and slowly climbed to his feet.

"Vy vuld I vont to screw some common whore with ass implants, ven I haff two REAL men who are fantastic to me?" he said, "You, Miz _und_ Graves make me physically sick. I was desperate when I messed vith zem."

"MY ASS IS NATURAL!" screamed Brad, "You think the Kardashian Sisters like you?! GET REAL! They just got bored and moved onto MIKE! You could have helped us take them down. We don't need you! Useless LUG!"

"Sooo bitter," Cesaro actually Z-snapped at him. Why not be a strong man with sass? He was chic and European. He could prove his balls in the gym and the ring!

"Oh that's right, I hear you're a dirty ratchet-ass bottom now, what a fucking waste," snarked Brad, "By the way, fucking Sheamus again ain't gonna get the title off of Cena onto you when VINCE hates yo ass."

Cesaro just walked out. Please.

Finally he had his spine again.

And he saw Cody...with Finn in his arms, carrying him.

He froze.

"Oh...hey," Cody said.

Finn looked up. He scowled.

"What's HE doing here? Why are you talking to him?!" he spat.

"Finny..." Cody sighed.

Finn leapt from Cody's arms and stomped over to his enemy.

"Come to gloat have you?!" he shrieked, "You're probably laughing your head off cos Stuart dumped me for your sloppy seconds...or sloppy thirds!"

Cesaro sighed.

He actually felt sorry for the guy now rather than be fearful of him.

"No...despite the hell you put me through," he said.

"You deserved it you basic mess." spat Finn.

"Finny, stop it," Cody sighed, "Not gonna change anything is it? He's done nothing to you."

"You can't make me apologise!" Finn cried, "I'd rather be bloody single than being the fucktoy of some irrelevant hack in sparkly flares!"

"Would you?" Cody challenged.

"No..." Finn's eyes leaked.

"Look," Cesaro spoke up, "I still don't know vye you bullied me. I hate what you did...but...I don't hate you. I should. I really should. But I don't. I can see how much you're cut up about zis whole mess."

"I'd like to cut HIM up!" screamed FInn, "I'd like to put him in a slicer so he could watch himself make salami!"

"Who? Vade or Miz?"

"STUART FUCKING BENNETT. THE LATEST PRICK TO USE AND ABUSE ME!" Finn's voice was shrill now and he was shaking.

"Calm down...please..." Cody pleaded, hugging his distraught bestie close once more.

Cesaro looked sympathetic.

"He's been treated like shit by so many guys," explained Cody over the hacking sobs, "C'mon Cesaro, I know we were horrible...I hate myself enough for how I treated you...but even you can see what a piece of trash Mess is."

"Zey vont to end him," Cesaro sighed, "It vos me who coined ze phrase Kardashian Sisters..."

"It's actually kinda funny," Cody admitted.

"WHY?!" yelled Finn into his chest, "HOMOPHOBIC CUNT. JUST BECAUSE WE'RE FEM!"

"Finny...calm it...please..."

"Nobody understands me..." whimpered the NXT Champ, "I never fitted in back home...I never fit in at promotions...I really thought I'd fit in here..turns out people don't like me again."

"Hashtag freaks and geeks," Cody said, "Come on! Freaks And Geeks! That's us! THe three Amigos! Me you and Sami. Paige. Becky. We're proud to be different! Now...Finny...be a cutie, and say sorry to Cesaro."

"Don't want to."

"Fergal Devitt. NOW."

Cody pushed him at the big Swiss.

"Sorry," grunted Finn, wiping his bloodshot green eyes, "Don't expect me to be your mate though. But I'm sorry. It was because I thought you had a problem with Stuart."

"I thought he wanted Stephen still..."

"It just turned into typical amplified on the road gossip," Cody said, "Let's draw a line under that whole mess. And concentrate on getting Finny and Wade back together."

"Vade hates himself..." Cesaro attempted to extend the olive branch further.

"OH PLEASE!" Brad Maddox had stomped out, itching to stick the boot in, "Why don't you fuck off back to NXT Balor, huh? And as for you lispy.."

"YAWN," Cody sassed, "Get some new material.."

"Does WADE know that he and Zayn once fucked?!" Brad snarled.

Cody went white.

How the HELL?

Oh GOD...he must have been earwigging when they called Sami last week.

Finn looked green.

"Really?" gasped Cesaro. News to him too.

"NO!" screeched Finn, "It's a LIE! IT'S LIES!"

He covered his ears.

Brad just sneered from ear to ear. YAAASS. Meltdown, there's a good psycho.

"Why do you care anyway, Ass Implants?" spat Cody, "Jealous are we? How's your baby Ziggler shrine coming on?"

"You know NOTHING about me," Brad squared up to him, "So why don't you..."

He whispered something in Cody's ear.

Something so utterly off colour and nasty that Cody instantly flipped his lid. He literally screamed like a banshee and punched Brad so hard in the face it sent the malicious troll flying.

Cody then sprinted over and began to stomp him, cursing at the top of his lungs.

Cesaro ran and hauled him off.

"Not vorth it.." he hissed, "I heard vot he said."

"Then you'll understand he MUST FUCKING DIE!"

"It's vot he wants...don't you two see...zey like vinding you up so you explode then zey can cry bullying to the bosses!" Cesaro cried, "Miz. Maddox. Corey. Zey get off on zat!"

Cody was gasping but managed to listen.

He'd just totally blown-out his own advice to Finn.

"You're right...I just saw red.." he sighed, "I totally blasted my own advice. Just...Maddox is the fucking worst...worse than Mess. Worse than Graves."

"He has the most punchable face out of all of them that's why sweets.." Finn linked arms with Cody, also seemingly calmed down a touch, "His voice is like nails on a chalkboard too. What did he whisper?"

"I don't want to repeat it," Cody spat.

Cesaro mouthed something at Finn who gaped.

"Fuck..." he breathed, "That's fucking LOW.."

"Exactly..." Cody snarled, "If I hadn't come back tonight...breaking his neck would almost have been worth it...FInny...you're the only guy here who I can trust.."

"You're my lucky star..I feel the same when Generico's not here..."

Peck on lips. Big tight hug.

Cesaro walked away to leave them be. Well that was nice. A weight off his mind. He'll never truly forgive FInn for all that bullying. But he was willing to move on.

* * *

><p>In the hotel room, Cesaro was laying on the bed, naked and turned on.<p>

Sheamus was on his back also naked.

And Fandango was pecking down that muscular ivory form. Mmm...

Sheamus was grunting in pleasure. Such amazing touching...he was fucking scared though. Especially as he knew there was no escape now. His friends already knew. But he could not bring himself to expose his vulnerability in the bedroom. But he was so hard. Fandango was just worshipping his body. His thick muscled legs kicked up as the dancer began to caress inside his thighs slowly, really taking his time to just relax him and please him.

"Like a marble sculpture," breathed Fandango.

"Thank you.."

"I'm gonna start touching you...Cesaro. Pass me the lubricant."

Cesaro grinned and did so. He had the best seat in the house. He was still SO sated from Fandango's backstage handiwork that he was happy to just spectate this historical event close at hand.

Sheamus moaned as fingers brushed his (mostly) virgin hole. It did feel really good getting pleasured there...but he could not bring himself to just lose his inhibitons...

Until Cesaro, grinning, thrust some poppers under his nose.

"It vill help...it relaxes you down zere..."

"Yes I have taken these before.."

The big Celt inhaled anyway and moaned as the sensations heightened.

"I'll be gentle," growled Fandango, "Mmmm...such a hot smooth man pussy.."

"Don't call it that, I'm not a fucking lass.."

"You treat me like one," Cesaro smiled, "I like ze sensual stuff.."

His cock was hard. painfully hard.

"Fandango, look, I'm back on," he smirked, "If Stephen CHICKENS out, you can blow off inside me.."

"Hey! I get your arse too.." Sheamus hissed.

"My 'arse', I say who fucks it," Cesaro smirked, stealing a kiss from Sheamus.

"Good MAN," snarled Fandango, "I like a bottom who talks back. Legs up Stephen...I'm gonna show you how magical rimming is.."

"You already have...aaaahhh FUCK..."

Too late.

Sheamus moaned and gasped as he felt that sinful tongue brush his hole. Ohh fuck...this was SO good...he really liked being pleasured down there as opposed to just being wanked off or sucked...

Cesaro began to softly jerk off...ow his cock was so sensitive...Sheamus was widening his legs and REALLY getting into it. Fuck YES.

Fandango lifted his head. Mmm. What a hot, sweet big man ASS. Just what he liked best.

He shot that slasher smile.

It was time to break it in properly.

He grabbed a rubber sachet and tore it open with his teeth. He unrolled the condom onto himself and coated his shaft in lubricant.

Sheamus went rigid.

No.

He was not ready.

Not ready for this at all!

"Claude, take over...please mate...not ready.." he panted.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Fandango leaned over to kiss him...Sheamus' legs wrapping tightly around him on instinct, The dancer skilfully lined his hardon up...and pushed.

"OWW! FUckinghellthathurts...fuck! Fuck!" Sheamus was in agony...ow. Ow! It was like a red hot poker was being held at his entrance.

"Relax..." breathed Fandango, "Almost in...you're so tight big guy..."

With an erotic grunt, the dancer pushed in some more, Sheamus cursing in pain, his forehead beading.

Cesaro was furiously fisting his cock. Just SEEING big, powerful, studly Sheamus with a man's cock in him halfway was sending him mad with lust...and envy! Cesaro was such a hungry bottom now.

"How does this fucking feel good...,you lads fake it...ow! OWW!"

Fandango's evil smile just widened. And he shoved in. Balls deep. Not giving his victim a chance to get used it.

"OW! YOU FUCKER..."

"I just popped your cherry," hissed the dancer in delight, "I am gonna take you to an incredible place."

He pulled almost all the way out, much to Sheamus' relief...and then slammed back in, this time stabbing the unused prostate.

Sheamus growled with pained pleasure. OK that felt FUCKING good! Where did the pain go?! He wanted that again!

"That's your G-spot," purred Fandango.

"Just fucking shut up and do that again OK.."

Fandango was jumping for joy. He loved breaking his hot studs down..once that ass was given up, he was in control.

He began to fuck the big Irishman.

Sheamus began to snarl and hiss...his skin alight as he gave himself to all this new sensations exploding in his body...this...was just...nothing could describe it...all he knew was...he didn't want it to end...this was amazing...Fandango held him in place and used those talented snake hips to truly work Sheamus over, making him feel so good.

Fandango was in fucking heaven. The bigger, and more masculine they were, the hotter it was to take their ass cherry.

Cesaro was already picturing the scene...maybe tomorrow (don't want to put all the eggs in one basket tonight!)...Fandango could fuck Sheamus...cos the Irishman will want more...and then Sheamus could fuck HIM. In a chain. Mmmmmm.

Fandango pulled out.

He took the condom off.

Sheamus was gasping. It was too much. But that felt AMAZING.

"Cesaro. On your back!" ordered the dancer.

Instantly, like the slut he was, the big Swiss, took Sheamus' place and opened his long legs gleefully.

But then he grinned naughtily.

He kneeled up and wrestled Sheamus back down.

He grabbed the lube and coated Sheamus' hardon. Sheamus just grinned. Oh Cesaro you little whore. He loved it.

Easily, the Swiss lowered himself on. The BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD!

He took Sheamus' hands and began to snake his hips, moaning as loud as possible.

"Ohh STEPHEN...gut mann...ich liebe dich..."

Fandango just jerked at the two hot studs fucking. One step at a time. His next objective? To make Sheamus cum hands free so he'll be begging for more dickings.

Cesaro was SUCH a slut and Fandango fucking loved it.

He had an idea.

He applied fresh lube.

But hang on...he and Sheamus were both bare.

Best be safe.

"Cesaro. OFF!" he barked.

"Nein nein...not now...ohhh Stephen..."

"I said off."

"Claude...don't disobey him.." smirked Sheamus.

This was so fucking naughty. He loved it.

Fandango tossed him a rubber.

"Oh my..." Sheamus gasped as he realised what the dancer was up to when HE applied a fresh rubber to himself.

"You may need a lot of this Cesaro," growled Fandango, tossing the bottle to the horny, smirking Swiss.

Cesaro handed it to Sheamus after liberally coating inside his ass.

Sheamus squirted some more on.

And then beckoned Cesaro back to to his cock. The Swiss squatted down and they began to resume their fucking. Cesaro definitely preferred it bare..he decided.

"Room for a little one?" Fandango hissed.

Sheamus was turned the fuck on. But nervous for Cesaro as the dancer straddled the Irishman's legs behind the gorgeous Swiss.

"Try it," sassed Cesaro, arching like a pro.

Slowly, very slowly...Fandango leaned in...pushing against the pert, muscular, furry ass...yes...

"OHHHHHH!" the Swiss's stifled cry rattled the window panes.

Sheamus couldn't describe this at all...that tight heat strangling him...and Fandango...Cesaro had successfully manage to take both of them!

"Please...move..." begged the mind-blown Swiss. He was SO full. He took a huge gulp of poppers.

"Good lad CLaude...fucking wow...you're the man.." panted Sheamus. He wanted to kiss the Swiss. But the combined weight of Cesaro AND Fandango on his lower body held him down.

"JUST FUCK!" cried the Swiss, deliriously high on testosterone and poppers.

So both men began to pound.

HARD.

Cesaro was crying out like a five dollar whore.

He had never done anything quite like this. With two of the hottest men he'd ever met. Sheamus was PERFECTION. Fandango was just SO sultry and seductive...and he was their bitch. He fucking LOVED that. The strongest man in WWE...was a mere fucktoy. And he didn't giv e a damn.

"AHH! AAHHH! AHHH! FUCK!"

"Good boy...good boy..." Fandango snarled, "Fuck yeah, fuck yeah...take it..."

"Gonna...I'm gonna..."

"C'mon Claude...fucking hell man...don't stop...good lad..."

Cesaro continued to scream and gasp, a total sweaty mess.

Suddenly he let out a fierce howl of ecstasy as he exploded without warning, shaking and shuddering as a mostly-dry but very intense orgasm tore his Adonislike form to smithereens.

Slowly Fandango pulled out.

Cesaro was gasping and flailing uselessly.

"Cum inside me please Stephen mon amour.." his voice wa shoarse, laced with ecstasy.

Sheamus leaned up and hugged him tight, new respect for his beau...continued to make love to him.

Fandango was happy to finish himself off just watching two European studs in love...he didn't mind that. He had a fast-growing affection for both of them himself...but he could tell there was definitely real love between Cesaro and Sheamus. The way they kissed.

The way Cesaro just glowed when his glorious accent moulded Sheamus' real name...

Cesaro lifted off, his ass tender...but he needed Sheamus to cum inside him.

SHeamus peeled off the condom and helped Cesaro back down for the final run.

More writhing and deep pleasure...kisses...tenderness...until Sheamus held Cesaro tight, bellowing like a caged bear and at last, blowing off inside him...fuck he needed this climax like no tomorrow...Cesaro took it, clenching around him, kissing Sheamus on the lips.

"Stephen...you are amazing.."

"Fucking hell Claude...you're something else.."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kisses.

Cesaro looked over at Fandango. Who was looking down at his own release. He'd lost it when Sheamus did. All up himself. What a SHOW.

What a night.

Unplanned.

WHich were always the best.

"Komme hier," Cesaro purred, still with Sheamus inside him. He stole a kiss from Fandango, "Danke schon...you helped me find myself.."

"DId you enjoy that big guy?" purred the dancer, stroking Cesaro's shaven head tenderly.

Cesaro nodded.

"Zat was incredible...really like you...Curtis."

"You're not so bad yourself...superman."

Fandango planted a fat kiss on Cesaro's lips. And then Sheamus.

"Stay on him," he ordered the Swiss.

"Like I'm gonna get off," snapped back Cesaro with a naughty smile.

Sheamus fell back, taking Cesaro with him.

"I'm going to run myself a bath boys," Fandango hissed, "Your time now."

He climbed off the bed and wandered into the bathroom.

Sheamus held Cesaro close.

This had been a mindblowing night for all of them. Both he and Cesaro had done stuff they'd never done in their lives.

"I love you Claude.." whisperd Sheamus.

"I love you too Stephen."

"But...I really like having Fandango in our lives..."

"Me too...he's so good...and seeing him take your ass..know vot vuld be amazing...he fucks you...while you fuck me..."

"Don't you want to...would feel awesome if you..."

"I am no longer interested in topping," grinned Cesaro, "I am ze slut of zis menage-a-trois."

"Just don't start twerking or mincing! Or liking cheesy pop music!"

"I von't. But I haff a great ass zo, right? And I haff ze legs for Andrew Christian briefs."

"Shush. Only thing that worries me?"

"Vot?"

"He brings in other lads...you think he'd be satisfied with just me and you?"

"Good point amour...but now let's make ze most of zis..and if zat does happen, my feelings for you are zat strong.."

"Let's see how we go yeah?"

Fandango wandered in.

"Boys, get in the bath. I think Cesaro needs to be tended to."

"I'm fine thanks," grinned the big Swiss, his gorgeous furry thighs locked around Sheamus.

"No Claude, you're sweating like a pig," smirked Sheamus, "Give us a hand mate."

"HEY!" Cesaro was eased off the Irishman.

"You get his legs," Fandango smiled.

Sheamus did so.

They carried Cesaro to the bath (well he was pretty damn tall) and gently placed him into it, his ripped, sinewy arms just looking fantastic against the pure white of the tub.

"OK, you win," he conceded as the warm water came into contact with his abused ass and tender skin. His furry knees broke the surface, "I uh...settled my beef vith Balor today."

"The lad scares me to death," Sheamus sighed, "I really don't know what to think. He almost killed Stuey."

"Heartbreak does bad things to people," Fandango remarked.

"Yes it does," Cesaro put in, "But I'm glad I can put zat mess behind me for good now."

"So Cesaro, do you still think about Tyson?" Fandango had a wicked grin.

"Not cool!" Sheamus hissed.

"Nein. I am SO over him zat way. I think it vos ze forbidden fruit thing. And cos at ze time Stephen was away and I was frustrated. He's very handsome though."

"I'd like a piece of that phat ass myself," Fandango snarled.

"NO!" SHeamus and Cesaro barked in unison.

Fandango chuckled.

"No man compares to zat Irish prince," simpered Cesaro, "Ven he fucked me again...showed me how much I missed him. And as for you Fandango...you could make ANY man beg you for more...zat's hot."

"So who do you enjoy in that hot ass more? Me? Or that big old brute?" Fandango smirked.

"You both are amazing to me...don't make me choose...but...Stephen _und mir_ just haff zis connection...but you haff the keys to me anytime you fancy."

A wicked smile on that handsome face.

Cesaro was a little bit of a slut now. But he didn't care. He was on cloud freaking NINE. Sheamus was just PERFECTION to him. But Fandango excited him in different ways. Yin and Yang. Maybe he just needed two men in his life! Have his cake and eat it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go. Had to feature the NXT Divas...and naturally Fandango's harem. So Sheamus finally allowed him in! And it looked like he enjoyed it...now...will he want more? Or is he happy to let Cesaro take it for the team...after all the Swiss Superman has become a right wee cockhound now. He LOVES Sheamus very much. But enjoys being very naughty with Fandango. It's complicated...but they're all having a blast. And the best bit about a unique storyline like that...it could go any which way.<strong>

**Poor, baby Finn :'( Bless his heartbroken soul :'( Miz is just vile isn't he? At least now he and Coddles are OK again (he'll eventually get over his crush on Coddles now he's back with Joshy! YAAAAY. Surprise Jody FTW..) plus with Becky around...he'll be fine. Sort of. His birthday's this month...will he be in Wade's bed or single but with his best friends? We shall see.**

**Will Wade try and win Finny back before the wee cutie's birthday? Because after all, he has a ring...find out next time! xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Thanks to those who R&R'd. I think 40 was too similar to 39 in many respects. Also quite a bit has happened in the past 12 days...Trainwreck came out (the Centon lovers are in luck!), the Divas Revolution, bae Finn's birthday...and just last week, my longtime fave Layla retired :'( Just Coddles remains from the original 'golden trio' from Champs' Choice! :'( _

_But anyhoo, we have much fun and drama to get through. The most recent Total Divas episodes have been a pretty big muse actually. This is a LONG-ass one._

* * *

><p>Randy Orton could not get out of that theater fast enough. Oh GOD.<p>

He knew John had a sex scene with Dolph Ziggler's comedienne ex girlfriend Amy Schumer...but MAN.

He was literally dripping with sweat. His mouth was dry. His heart racing. ANd he couldn't do anything about it because those damn Total Divas cameras were everywhere, so naturally, John was playing Nikki's man. Randy tried SO hard to cage the viper that was writhing with venomous rage in his chest.

John hanging a towel off his cock was enough to almost finish the messy Apex Predator off...but then THAT scene came on. Randy WISHED he'd been Amy's character more than he'd wished for anything in his life. C'mon John, forget the after-premiere party! Take him back to the hotel and fucking RAVISH him!

He looked at his RKC promise ring.

Buzz.

_**From: Codes**_

_Oh HAI Randalyn, how goes the premiere? Bet you left a soaking patch on the seat *laughter emojis*_

Oh fuck off. Irritant former stooge.

But Cody was right. Randy was convinced it would have taken 10 usherettes to prise him out of that chair but luckily his strength kicked in.

A heavy slap on his back.

The Viper jumped before whipping around in rage. Not some freaking interviewer...not when he was so hard he could cut diamonds..

And he was faced with the dimpled, grinning face of his beloved John Cena.

"Wondering where you'd gone," beamed the hulk, "You're unusually quiet."

"Waiting for you to finish playing the perfect straight man," Randy rumbled.

"Now now Randal, fangs away, don't spoil my big night," grinned John.

"Suppose you have media to do," grunted the Viper, folding his arms.

"No, it's drinks in the hotel with the cast and crew, if you wouldn'#t mind joining us," John smirked.

"Fuck that," snarled Randy.

John frowned.

Before flashing those dimples yet again.

"I think, somebody enjoyed the movie," he teased, "Suppose I can take a rain check."

"You better Cena. I want an early night."

And not giving a fuck, Randy grabbed John by the head and clamped their mouths together, devouring the hulk's lips.

"Jesus..." spluttered John.

"Actually my name is Randy," smirked the viper, and made out fiercely with John once more.

The US CHampion was horny as fuck already too. He knew Randy's game. He could HEAR the Viper's stifled moans during the naughty scenes in the theater! Even Nikki had snickered. Suppose he did have a duty to perform. Once he located the car which had brought him here with Nikki, he banged on the window.

"Hotel please man," he ordered,firmly but not nastily.

"Where's Ms Bella?" asked the driver.

"Her sister's taking her," John said. Thank GOD for Brie when he could feel Randy's breath on his neck. He'd be lucky to escape tonight with minor injuries at this rate. He knew it had been a great idea to invite Brie and Daniel along! That way Nikki had a get out of jail free card when Randy got amorous!

The rear doors to the flash BMW opened and John climbed his hulking frame into the back, Randy slithering in beside him. Thank GOD for blacked out windows because as soon as the hired German limo drove away, several fangirls squealing in its wake, the Viper struck.

He was kissisng John like his life depended on it, grinding needily. He was SO turned on. He wasn't sure he'd last this trip..

"Randal...Randal..." choked John.

"I want you.." moaned Randy.

SCREECH.

The car braked violently to a halt.

The driver turned to look furiously at them.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" he raged, "Do you want me to tell McMahon?!"

Randy just shot him the finger.

"Drive, DRIVER," he barked snottily.

"Oh screw this, I'm outta here," the driver snapped, "I'm owed time anyway. Drive yourselves to the hotel...faggots."

John frowned. What kind of...?

"Drive," he ordered, "I'll tip you triple."

"Don't want anything from your sinner ass Cena. My ten year old SON idolises you! How am I meant to tell him he worships a sodomite!"

"You shut the fuck up and drive before I break your fucking neck," snarled Randy fiercely.

"It's your daughter I feel sorry for," the driver went on, "You ruined the sanctity of marriage and parenthood and corrupting that poor child's mind by exposing her to this..."

THat did it. Randy snapped. He scrambled out the back and yanked open the driver's door. He actually hauled the hapless driver out of his seat and punched him in the face!

John facepalmed. Oh JEEZ. Randy and that TEMPER. How much was THIS mess gonna cost him to buy silence?

The driver fell to the sidewalk and Randy placed his loafer-clad foot above the man's head, seething with fury.

"Mention my daughter AGAIN asshole...and I will break that skull."

"OK...sorry sir..." blubbered the driver, "I promise..."

"I don't think I heard you."

"I'm sorry Mr Orton."

"That's MR CENA to you. Mr RANDY CENA."

"I'm sorry Mr Cena."

"Good boy," snarled Randy, "Now get yo ass back in that seat and fucking drive us to the hotel."

Meekly and suitably scared into keeping his backward views to himself, the portly driver climbed back into the front of the navy saloon and resumed his duty.

Randy leaned into John, looking very pleased with himself.

"This is gonna cost me a bomb to keep him quiet," John hissed, "You are such a liability."

"He fired shots at Alanna Johnny. I don;'t take that from ANYONE."

"I know Randal. But you shouldn't let small minded insignificant punks get to you. And we're not married."

"I don't care, my driving licence now says Randal Keith Cena and that's enough for me," Randy said triumphantly.

Yes. He'd changed his name by deed poll (and paid a premium to keep THAT information secret) to Randal Keith Cena. It was almost like being married to John.

"Yes, but the rest of the world knows you as Randy Orton," John sighed, "Not that it's not adorable.."

"I am not adorable."

"Yes. You are." smirked John, "And you hate it."

"So when you gonna ask Vince to allow me to wear my Cena trunks?" asked Randy.

"On the 12th of Never."

"Then I'll wrestle in jorts and sweatbands."

"You don't have the ass."

"At least mine don't SPLIT in the ring."

Not that Randy minded THAT at Battleground!

He began to idly kiss John some more.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, after John coughed up one HUNDRED thousand dollars to ensure the driver didn't sell the story about being assaulted by Randy Orton to TMZ, the two top WWE guys could at last be alone.<p>

In the most exclusive, executive suite in the building, the jacuzzi was running and John was just about to remove his towel to climb in. He was going to make Randy WAIT as revenge for costing him $100k!

The hotel room knocked.

"Get that Randal," John said.

"Your room," pouted Randy, who was busy tidying up ALL John's clothes and belongings. The man left everywhere he went a pigsty and it was a huge source of frustration to Randy.

"I'm busy, checking the water," John replied.

"FINE!" snarled the Viper and he stomped to the door in the tiny briefs he was wearing. These were booty-enhancing briefs. And John approved.

Randy pulled open the door. Cristal on ice, of course.

The young porter who was delivering had eyes on stalks.

"Randy Orton..oh my God..." he spluttered.

"Actually, it's Randy CENA," Randy said shamelessly, "Assume you want a tip?"

"No sir...really...it'scool..." the poor youth stammered. He was a huge WWE fan and gay. And Randy was his most lusted-after superstar. He frequently picspammed Just US Boys with photos of the tanned man currently stood...in tiny briefs that showed BULGE...in front of him.

"Bring it right in," Randy smirked, enjoying this. Bless this kid. Why not make his night and give him a flash of Centon?

"Randal..what's keeping...oh...evening," John grunted, thankfully still in his towel as he clocked the blushing hotel worker.

"In the bathroom if you don't mind?" Randy said brightly.

John gave him a WTF look.

THe poor man was hardly daring to believe it...object of many beat offs, Randy Orton was really gay slash bi...and dating John Cena. He always assumed it was just wishful fanfiction. He placed the champagne, ice bucket and two glasses beside the marble sink in the flash bathroom before shuffling out.

Randy put his arm around his beloved hulk and pecked him lovingly as the young man goggled.

"Sorry...I'm...actually...a really big fan..." he spluttered.

"Sweet kid," chuckled Randy, "Got anything you want signing?"

"We're very discreet...here..." the poor young man continued, "I won't tell a soul...I swear on my momma's life...er...one of the napkins?"

"Sure," Randy said, "Bring it over."

The worker tripped before rushing to grab a napkin and handing it to Randy, who already had a pen in his hand.

"What's your name?" asked the viper.

"B...Brady," the worker choked.

Randy scrawled _'Hey Brady, yep Centon is real ;) Hope you enjoy Trainwreck cos I did LOL ;) Randy Orton _x'

"C...c..can I...take a picture...oh God I must sound like such a perv..." the poor worker looked like he wanted to die.

"Go right ahead," grinned Randy, cuddling up to John and smiling. A genuine one, not his somewhat sneering lip-curl he normally did with fan shots (usually ones he found annoying!).

The poor kid managed to get one reasonable shot.

"How about one with me?" smirked the viper.

"Randal, put some damn clothes on, you're making the poor kid uncomfortable," John scowled, before shooting an amiable smile at the worker, "You'll be on your way in a jiffy, buddy."

"Nope," Randy posed next to the worker who attempted to look casual. John manfully took a photo on the kid's phone.

Randy gave the worker a $150 tip (almost causing him to hyperventilate) before sending him cheerfully on his way.

"I cannot believe you," John shook his head.

"Why? The kid was clearly a fan, and I bet we made his entire year," RAndy shrugged.

"You outed us to another stranger," John went on, "I think he jizzed his pants when you stood next to him in that thing you#re calling underwear!"

"I remember when we used to seduce cute young hotel workers back in the day," Randy grinned.

"Yes. And I remember the amount of money I used to have to pay after," John replied, shedding his towel and hanging it off his semi hard cock.

Randy moaned.

Oh GOD.

He shed his briefs.

"Do we have to sit in the jacuzzi?" he complained.

"Yep. As you paid for room service. And this is me punishing you for assaulting religious drivers," John smirked.

* * *

><p>Freshly dried and on the bed, Randy and John were now grinding, growling and kissing.<p>

"Ohh fuck...been waiting so long to just get you in bed," moaned Randy.

"Then open those damn legs Orton," John snarled, "Cos I want more than just a hot blowie."

Randy had been sucking him off constantly...in the jacuzzi...that had been HOT. But now John was as horny as the Viper and wanted in that tight ass. He wanted to fuck Randy just like his character screwed Amy Schumer's in the movie.

Randy handed him the menthol lube (naturally).

"Just hurry up and get in me," he rumbled, laying back and raising his legs, his delicious thighs gleaming in the light of the room.

John just grinned down.

14 years and still Randy turned him on like no other. He still remembered when Randy was at his cocky asshole upstart peak and only HE could puncture that ego...by fucking Randy so hard he was a whining mess. Not that much had changed in the past decade or so then!

He did miss twinky, floppy haired, twenty-year old Randy though. So innocent looking.

John coated three fingers, but inserted just one, slowly...enjoying the contented grunts from the Viper.

"Yeah...just keep touchin'," Randy moaned.

"You're so hot," John hissed.

"I try.." Randy sighed, opening his legs wider, "More Johnny.."

"You're such a pussyboy.." grinned the hulk.

"And...I'm 35...don't care when I get the best fucking sex in the world," Randy sighed. God he loved it when John played with his ass. He still remembered the first time John just took his time to finger him. God he'd been such a slut for John..still was.

John then got between those thick, muscular, copper thighs and began to eat Randy out. Randy gasped and writhed...fuck YES! Sometimes he was just in such a rush to go all the way...foreplay...he always forgot how much he enjoyed it. He fought not to jerk his weeping cock, wanting to prolong this pleasure. He was sure he wouldn't last long once he finally got John where he needed him the most..

He grabbed a pillow and placed it under his ass as John sat back up.

THe hulk coated himself with lubricant before placing Randy's ankles on his huge shoulders.

Easily...but slowly...John entered, enjoying the bassy moans of joys that split the air.

And the glorious smile of pleasure that lit up Randy's craggily-handsome face. He still kept his looks as far as John was concerned. He was more than just a perfect body (and a flat ass).

The way his intensely cobalt eyes sparkled during moments like these. He never looked more alive.

"Ohhhh John...fuck..."

"Feel good?" smirked the hulk.

"Fucking need this. Don't be shy," purred Randy, "I'm not some chick or soppy twink like Cody. Fuck me like a MAN."

"Like this?"

John pulled almost all the way out...and shoved in hard, spearing Randy's prostate and causing a deep cry to echo off the walls.

"Just...ohhh FUCK...like that!"

So John began to pound Randy HARD.

Randy was in fucking HEAVEN. Yeah. He liked it slower...when he was on the mirror on the bus.

He liked it doggie in front of the mirrored wardrobe at his home.

When he was on his back like a chick...he liked it HARD. Cody DID tell him back in Legacy that missionary was the fucking BEST.

"Yeah,...fuck yes Johnny...wreck me.."

"Damn you want this dont ya Orton..."

"Shut up and fuck Cena...OH YEAH! Just there...fuck yeah...oh fuck...fuck yes,...fuck don't stop...oh FUCK so fuckin good..."

Randy's long inked arms were flailing against the duvet as he gave himself to John totally. He wasn't a scratching possessive wildcat like Cody or Finn. But he was just as passionate about the man he loved.

And he could always cum hands free from missionary...it was the position he and John used the first time John made him cum on his own. He'd screamed the place down.

He leaned up and devoured John's lips, moaning John's name softly.

John grinned and kept Randy upright, letting the tall younger man ride him, using his powerful thighs for support...and Randy ALWAYS got off like HELL on this...his firm muscular ass bouncing off John's taut thighs...every stab to his prostate causing a loud cry to reverberate off the walls..

Suddenly Randy's body was consumed by fire and he borderline screamed, his bassy, baritoned voice increased violently in pitch as his much-needed climax left his 240 pound body and sprayed between their sheened, muscled bodies.

Randy wobbled and John threw him down before fucking him like a common hustler, holding his long legs wide open, Randy just grunting and groaning in deep, deep, satisfied lust...yes John, keep fucking...keep fucking...so what if it hurt now? He could take it! Fuck yes...c'mon...shoot that load inside him.

"FUCK...oh fuck gonna nut...gonna fuckin' nut..." John was going full Thuganomics and Randy was just a mess..

John roared in that gloriously masculine bearlike way he always did as he drove deep inside Randy, exploding hard inside the tight ass.

Randy clenched his hole tight...taking everything John gave him, almost coming a second time himself. Like COdy and FInn, however, he fucking loved it when his man came inside him and he could FEEL every shot.

It was literally the scene from Trainwreck..frame for frame, as John pulled out of Randy.

Randy rubbed his ripped abs, looking totally satisfied and content.

"Oh Johnny..." he whispered...smiling again, eyes heavy.

"Needed that huh?" grinned John, wiping Randy's release from his huge torso.

"Fuck yeah...took you long enough."

"Well I though I'd make you wait," smirked the big man, laying next to his beau. Randy leaned over for kisses.

"I spent the entire scene wishing it was me instead of Schumer," Randy sighed.

"Yes I know, I could hear your thirsty moans," teased John, "So now, are you gonna fess up to me, it was you who begged Carrano to allow us to tag on Raw?"

Randy suddenly found the mood lights in the ceiling extradordinarily pretty and enchanting.

"Randal.."

"And what? It's been long enough since my face turn and our feud. And good job too because you forgot your sweatbands andit was lucky I had spares."

"You know I always appreciate everything you do for me Randal."

"Well it'd be nice if you did stuff for ME in future...just saying. Especially once I sell my St Louis pad and move in full time. Al keeps asking about Uncle Johnny's nice big house..and pool.."

Jesus that Randy was such an emotional blackmailer! But John knew despite all the Viper's foibles, he wouldn't take the Missouri native any other way. And that had been some fucking epic sex.

Now...would it be hard say, to fuck a 240 pound, six foot plus bottom...mid-air?

John was pretty much one of THE strongest in WWE...

* * *

><p><strong>25 July 2015<strong>

Wade Barrett had had a shit night's kip. This hotel had the hardest, lumpiest bed possible.

And his brain had gone into overdrive all night. Trying to find ways of making today bearable. How could he have been so stupid? Taking the easy way out and washing his hands of Finn when the cute Irishman actually probably really needed his moral support. The big Brit wasn't often given to being a sentimental old sod, but he'd actually made plans for today. He'd even booked a table at an awesome restaurant in the city they were wrestling tonight...and he'd planned to get the ring out.

But now? He had an expensive sapphire white gold ring which had no intended receiver.

Maybe he should pawn the bugger.

Or keep it. Just in case.

The ball was in his court. But then from what Becky Lynch had been saying...maybe it was a no go area now. Plus that bitchy text message...and that finger photo. Wade could see the malevolence flashing in those enchanting green eyes.

The Brit couldnt help himself. He went onto Finn's Twitter.

Not that there was anything there. The boy rarely tweeted anything interesting, if Wade was honest.

WhatsApp message.

Who from?

_(number): Hi mate, can we talk? It's Marty Scurll._

What the...that dick had a nerve.

Wade didn't know the dirty details of the messy relationship the British indie competitor had had with Finn. Just that they had a thing once.

He added Marty to his contacts.

_King BNB : Prove it._

Buzz.

A photo of Marty, holding up a bit of paper with Wade's number on it. OK. How the HELL did he get the Brit's number?!

_King BNB: How did you get my number?_

_Marty S: Miz. Look mate, no hard feelings but need to talk 2 ya. About Devitt._

_King BNB: Why? I aint screwing him no more_

_Marty S: Good job too mate. He's a NUTTER. Like seriously mental. His quiet goody 2shoes thing is a load of bollocks._

_King BNB: And how would you know?_

_Marty S: Because I went out with the psycho bitch. He used to pull knives on me if I pulled out of him before cumming. He smashed up my Beemer. He also smashed some ring rat slag's phone for flirting with me._

Wade exhaled. But to be honest, it didn't surprise him. Not after the way Finn almost choked him to death the other week. His neck still hurt some days. But he was pissed off. Today of all days.

_King BNB: It's his fucking birthday you dick. I still love the fucker even if he chucked me._

_Marty S: Just warning ya man, don't snap at me! You're better off out of it._

_King BNB: Yeah he's already chucked champagne bottles at me when he thought I was cheating lol_

_Marty S: Yep, he threw a bottle of red wine at me once when I stayed out late. He needs to be in a loony bin mate._

_King BNB: Fuck man...yeah and a few days ago he came at me at work...fucking strangled me...like I could press charges. Took 3 of the lads to prise him off._

_MArty S: *shocked emojis* fucking hell man! Get him arrested!_

_King BNB: I kinda deserved it tbh mate. Look I g2g. Plane to catch._

_MArty S: K. Nice talkin 2 ya anyways. Take it easy mate._

_King BNB: Yeah. see ya._

Wade exhaled again. Fuck. Had he just thrown himself a lifeline by dumping Finn?

Or was he just being a cowardy bastard like the others?

He eyed up the ring, glittering gloatingly across the room in the meagre light from the bedside reading lamp.

No.

Wade was gonna get his boy back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>The Brit was just checking out of the hotel. As he made his way towards the front door, he spotted a tall dark red-haired girl just pushing it open.<p>

"Oh. Wotcha," he grunted.

"Hey," replied Alicia Fox. Wade's ex girlfriend. And as Paige had told him, hated by Finn, "You riding alone?"

"YEah, getting me head together, been a pretty heavy couple of weeks," sighed the Brit.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Alicia, failing to conceal her excitement.

"Yeah...thanks. Be nice."

He followed her out to the car park. He hoped she hadn't come in with Paige. For the love of GOD. He didn't need any more earache from her.

* * *

><p>Eden Stiles was packing both hers AND Cody's bags because her cute ravenette husband was busy. Pacing the room talking to his best friend in the whole wide world. Arranging a night out! At 5am! She really didn't get these boys sometimes. She might have to bite the bullet and ask Paige for some advice how to keep Cody in line.<p>

"I'll get as many as I can Finny," Cody was gushing, "I'm SURE there's a good gay bar downtown. Can't have you being alone on your birthday!"

"Not quite," Finn replied, "Got last night's Grindr shag still asleep in my bed."

"FINNY...NO. Why?!" lamented Cody.

"Why not? I'm single. Stuart hates me, and I hate him (liar, Cody thought)...don't fancy anyone else at work...except maybe you...but I know that we'll never happen..."

"Have some more respect for yourself," Cody scolded, "I thought after the smark, we agreed, no more Grindr slutting."

"I was horny and didn't fancy a night with a cucumber," Finn replied, a cute smirk on his face which Cody couldnt see as it wasn't a Facetime call, "I still have needs, sweets."

"So was he any good?" asked Cody.

"CODY. Not at this hour!" snapped Eden.

"About my age, generic gym bunny type," Finn replied, "He was OK. Totally not into wrestling. Wanted me to ride his dick so he could twist me nips. I've had better but he did for last night."

"Finny. No. No. No. You should at least try and make it up with Wade. I'm inviting him along tonight."

"Like he'll go anywhere I am without armed guard," snarked Finn, "I just want you, Paige, Summer, Bex and Sasha there..Layla can come...oh and maybe the Bellas. And Eden. Obviously. Want to be around girls tonight if I'm honest. Not in the mood for lads."

"What about Dean?"

"Oh yeah, suppose he can come. No fuss. Not like Cena's do. Just my friends and cocktails."

"No vodka for you."

"My birthday Cody."

"I'm not in the mood to battle the Balor demon. Not today."

"I can drink other spirits."

"Fine. But you're on your own if they send you craycray. Finny...gurl...I'll call you on the road, mkay? Brandi's pissed at me enough hehehehe. See ya later. Be lazy and pamper yourself. That's an order. And kick that trick out. See what Sami's up to. BYEEE! MWAH."

"I might. Or might get another shag before he fucks off. Get my money's worth...no I didn't pay! Just an expression. Bye sweets...mwah. Love you."

"Love you Finny. Now mush birthday boy."

Cody hung up.

* * *

><p>In his Orlando bedroom, Finn placed his phone on airplane mode and padded over to the bed.<p>

"Did he buy the story?" asked a nude Tye Dillinger.

"Every word," giggled FInn, climbing on top of the hot hunk from NXT, "Mmmhmmm *GIGGLE*...you're really good in bed Shawn. Made me squeal."

"Barrett's a fool," Tye smirked, grinding against the NXT Champion, "Giving a hottie like you up."

"Meh. His loss. He wasn't all that. Man, I still can't believe we fucked last night," sighed FInn, between kisses, "Especially as you don't do hookups."

"Helping a buddy out," Tye replied, "You were so frustrated man...and you're hot as fuck. Not a word to Codeman though."

"No intention whatsoever SHawn...now where's that bloody lube?"

"Where ya left it, birthday boy," growled Tye, spanking Finn's amazing arse.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't come. But LAY, I was counting on you!" Cody was whining on the phone over his latte in Panera Bread, to more sighs from his long-suffering announcer wife.<p>

"I'm sorry Coddles...look...I'll be at the show, I'll explain then," Layla replied, "It'll feel right."

"SOunds big Lay.."

"It's not exactly throwaway. Look I'll see you later darling, bye."

"Bye Lay."

Cody hung up.

"You've been on that damn phone all morning!" Eden complained.

"I have a heartbroken bestie to fix!" pouted Cody, "It's important to me...Sami said be a good friend. So that's what I'm doing. Just think, Finny could have been getting a ring on his finger today. Instead he's had to hit some loser up on Grindr just to feel wanted."

"I know it's crap what he's been going through but you can't babysit a 34 year old grown man, Cody," sighed Eden.

"He's so sweet and misunderstood," Cody lamented.

"So misunderstood he almost kills a six foot plus bareknuckle fighter with his bare hands? So sweet you ran scared of him?" Eden challenged.

"Because people treat him like shit!" Cody replied, "It's messed him up...he can't trust anyone anymore and it's hit him hard! He's so loving and nice...but all they see is Prince Devitt and some hot abs. It's not fair! I know the feeling Brandi...people attaching themselves to me because of...Dad...and Dustin.."

"I know honey. Just...remember you've got your own life...and loveS..."

"Yeah. Sorry honey."

He leaned across the table to peck her on the lips.

Just as his phone began to ring again.

Eden let out an irritated cry. JESUS. What was this mess?

"It's Paige," Cody said, "Can I?"

"If you must," huffed Eden.

"Heyy Paige...please tell me you're not rainchecking me too?"

"Would I do that? No. Where are you?"

"Panera Bread. Downtown."

"OK I'll meet you there. We have a problem. A big one."

"Uh Oh...OK well me and Brandi are here..alone..."

"Oh...well...I'll see you at the arena then."

"No Paige...if you're about, come in. It's not some tea is it?"

"Well it kinda is, but messy tea. Could create some drama."

"Well unless Mess, Ass Implants and Rat Skank's car has been totalled it can wait."

"It's about Wade."

"See you soon."

Cody hung up.

"This better be important and not just another tea spilling session," Eden groaned.

"She sounded serious," Cody replied, "I'll buy you lunch? And that Louis Vuitton purse you've been eyeing up online?"

"Deal," giggled Eden.

Cody chivalrously kissed her hand. He could be the model hubby when he wanted. He did love her (just not as much as he doted on his beloved Joshy). It was complicated but they made it work on all sides.

"I like you best when you're not being a manchild," Eden confessed, "Does get a little bit wearing."

"I know. I have many sides. Like a star..."

"CODY."

"Sowwy. Oh look, there's Paige."

"Does she ever not wear white skinny jeans? The girl practically has a uniform!"

"Sssh...she's coming over. HEY!"

Cody leapt up to hug the raven haired girl who was alone.

"Where's Summer? And your other travel buddies?" asked Cody.

"Told them to go on ahead, didn;t need an entourage," Paige said, setting her coffee down, "Especially as...ha...oh this is just a pantomime..."

"More drama?" asked Eden.

"Tell me about it, and it's Total Divas related," Paige said, "But also concerns a certain wee Irish man."

"Why? Why does the ENTIRE world revolve around Finn freaking Balor?!" exclaimed Eden, "It's all anyone talks about at work! All Cody talks about!"

"Not every day you see a bareknuckle fighter half-killed by a little spitfire," Paige shrugged, "So, in my car...or rather...Dan's..I mean...ahem..(she blushed)...Summer's...there's us. Foxy...and Wade."

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Cody felt he couldn't express his horror slash fury any other way.

Even Eden looked gobsmacked.

"But they had a vicious breakup...has she got a death wish?" she gasped.

"I know...I've tried...but thinking about it, they're both single..." Paige ran her hands through her long black hair, "For the love of GOD I hope this doesn't go public..if Miz and his bitches get wind of it..."

"Alicia's gonna get scalped bald," Eden facepalmed, "Oh God the mess...this will get ugly fast...I should warn her."

"No!" Cody cried, "She should know better...they were like ancient history! Wade's into guys now! One guy! The guy he bought a fucking white gold sapphire ring in DUBLIN for!"

"He probably pawned it!" Paige said, "I don't know what to do?"

"Tell Alicia to back off what's rightfully Finny's?!" Cody cried incredulously.

"He's nobody's property Cody!" Eden scolded.

Cody got to his feet.

"CODY...oh God I give up! Why me?!" Eden was burying her head in her hands as Cody stormed out of the eatery.

"He takes his friends lovelives extremely seriously?" Paige shrugged.

"Be nice if he actually put that much time and energy into his own." Eden huffed.

* * *

><p>Cody was stomping around the high street, hunting for a rental with three people in it.<p>

Ugh like a needle in a damn haystack.

Typical bland small town.

ALl the same. Wherever you went in the country.

Same identikit chain stores.

Ah.

He spotted Summer's wavy blonde locks and shades behind the wheel of a Nissan Altima.

And yes. In the back were Wade Barrett and Alicia Fox. Just talking like friends admittedly, but still.

He yanked open the nearside door.

"Oh...hi Cody.." Alicia smiled.

SUmmer facepalmed. This was a bad idea sending Paige in on her own. Cody was SUCH a drama queen.

"Wade? Can we talk? Alone?!" Cody snapped.

"Sure," shrugged the big Brit, climbing out. He followed Cody towards a small brick surrounded-rockery containg some colourful shrubs. The ravenette sparked a cigarette up as he perched on the small wall.

"Explain?" he sassed.

"Alicia and I are just travelling with Paige and Summer as it was cheaper?" Wade replied, "Mate...what you getting at?"

"You're riding with your ex-girlfriend? On Finny's birthday?!"

"So? He aint my fella anymore is he?" snarled the King Of The Ring defiantly, "It's just Saturday as far as I'm concerned. Stop it Codeman. We are NEVER, EVER, getting back together."

"Stop with the Taylor references, it's UNBECOMING," hissed Cody.

"That wasn't even a...oh for FUCKS sake," groaned Wade, "Look. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.."

"You bought him a ring."

"And I can pawn the ring."

"You would have done that already. You obviously still have it. Therefore you still love him and I know he still loves you."

"We're not doing this here...we're not on bloody Total Divas now. This is real life mate. Just butt the hell out of my personal life and accept that it's fucking OVER. I'm finished with lads. Had more shit from them than I ever did women. And Alicia and I still have a few things to smooth over. So why don't you toddle off back to your WIFE and leave me to do my own thing yeah?"

Cody had that pissed-off-cat look going on. He inhaled deeply from his cigarette.

But maybe he was getting too involved in stuff that really, was none of his business. He had to stop trying to be the caped crusader, saver of relationships within WWE. But this would crush Finn. Completely.

And if Miz and Co. found out about this...

* * *

><p>Wade strolled into Catering at the arena for the house show that night. He was trying not to think about Finn too much. It had been a nice break to hang out with former flame Alicia for a while. It was just friendly chat more than anything. But he did twig she still had feelings for him.<p>

And Cody was getting on his bloody nerves.

"Alright lads," he grunted, taking his seat at their usual manly table, Sheamus, Cesaro, Cena, Orton. No Fandango today, he noted.

"Well well, so what's this I've been hearing," John began.

Oh BLOODY HELL.

Wade was gonna go smack Cody's face in a moment. That fucking blabbermouth.

"I dunno, what is it you've been hearing?" he snarked.

"Relighting the ol' fire?" John teased, "Moved on quick haven't you?"

SHeamus looked confused.

"What you yapping about now?" he complained.

"Codes told me that BArrett's sniffing round Little Miss Hi, Have A Foxy Holiday," Randy said, "Well, I mentioned it to Johnny, as one does..."

"I MIGHT HAVE KNOWN!" roared Wade, "Where is the little fuck?!"

"Calm down man," John said, "Haven't you had enough drama recently? Look man, maybe it'd do you good to move on."

"Nice work," Sheamus spat, "Fancy. Today of all days."

Wade gave him a V sign.

"What's today?" asked John.

"Devitt's birthday. The day Stuey was SUPPOSED to get down on one knee," Sheamus snarled, "I'm fucking disappointed in ya mate."

"Get over it," Wade folded his arms, "So STE, how was taking it up the chuff for the first time?!"

Sheamus went SCARLET.

John and Randy rounded on him. Wade just smirked. Diversion achieved.

"So you finally let old twinkle-toes break that big white ass in, huh," John teased, "Well, a promise is a promise. I'm paying for your drinks for the foreseeable future."

"Thanks mate," Sheamus mumbled, "How about the pub after the show?"

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe Wade can bring Foxy along," Randy said, enjoying shit stirring enormously.

"Not cool," huffed Sheamus.

"So did you get split open after Trainwreck?" snarled Wade at the Viper.

"Yes. More than you're getting right now," clapped back Randy.

"Randal.." growled John.

Randy huffed but shut up. He and Wade were looking daggers at each other. SHeamus groaned. Jesus. He thought these guys weren't like the drama-loving Plastics. Wade made his bed, he could lie in it, Sheamus decided.

But Randy couldn't stay silent for long.

"So Johnny, why are you buying Sheamus drinks? For finally losing his ass virginity at middle age?" he deadpanned, "Big deal. Everyone else at this table has taken it without morphing into Cody."

Cesaro almost opened his mouth and announced that he'd been double-fucked recently...but actually, decided no. He'd just look trashy. And not manly. Save his sluttiness for the bedroom. But damn did that shirt and waistcoat (Fendi he'll have you know) cling to Sheamus' muscular body deliciously.

He grabbed Sheamus' head and planted a fat kiss on his bristled lips.

"What was that for?" spluttered the Irishman.

"Just because," Cesaro purred, fumbling for Sheamus' hand under the table.

"Oh you're making me sick," groaned Wade.

Cesaro climbed onto Sheamus' lap and continued to make out with him, grinding naughtily.

"Get a room!" John boomed.

"Why? I can do one better," Randy snarled and grabbed the hulk, kissing his face off. John struggled initially but gave in and returned it. Wade just wanted to fucking DIE. Seriously. Smug BASTARDS.

"Ok ENOUGH..." he complained.

"Jealousy's an ugly look," Randy teased.

"So's your face," Wade snarled.

"Gentlemen..." John said, "Stop it."

"SHE started it," Randy had the naughtiest smirk going on.

"I'm finishing it," John growled, "Behave Randal."

"Nope," Randy fished his phone out and idly began to browse Twitter.

Cesaro was finding it tough to calm his hormones. It was like he'd just discovered Sheamus all over again. Fandango had been on separate shows...and he could have Sheamus ALL to himself. He was surprised at his own thirst. When he wasn;t working out, driving, or wrestling, he was on his back in Sheamus' bed. They were fucking every day. Twice daily. Fandango was already being pushed out of the picture.

"How'do lads," came Neville's voice, as the small Geordie perched in the last vacant seat.

"Wotcha mate," grunted Wade, "I'm stuck in hell here."

"Oh yeah...course..." Neville said, "Well if it makes ya feel better, at least you won';t get any of it from me. Rami's still rehabbing. Been told to steer clear of vigourous sex."

"Can they tell this horny bunch of twats to do so?" Wade sighed, "Well, old manbag over there anyway."

"Zis could have been you Vade," teased Cesaro.

"Oh FUCK off..." Wade snorted.

"Claude, quit it," SHeamus mumbled.

"Vot do you boys think of Stephen's Vaistcoat und shirt?" Cesaro smirked.

"Buying his clothes already?" John teased.

"Good man! High five!" Randy jeered, slapping hands with the big Swiss, "Now you know the pain I go through making Johnny presentable."

"Aren't men just a NIGHTMARE..." Cesaro replied.

"Oh CHRIST, is that what you talk about when you lift weights? You big pair of girls blouses," Wade snickered.

"At least you don't get dragged around designer stores EVERY bloody day," Sheamus complained, "He's even bought me a manbag."

"Vich you STILL haven't used Stephen," Cesaro wagged his long finger at him teasingly, "Anyway, he buys me undervere in exchange."

"Oh I think I'm gonna vom," huffed Wade.

"Love you Stephen," Cesaro growled, pulling Sheamus to him for more kisses, "Vuld you like dinner after ze show?"

"Be awesome thanks Claude...hang on...we said the pub..Cena owes me beer. Actually...lads? You fancy a double date? I promise Claude will be on his best behaviour?"

"Sounds likea plan," John shrugged, "Are suits mandatory?"

"Nope but vould be appreciated," Cesaro said, "It's 2015. You can be a real man AND dress well you know."

He took his glasses off to clean the lenses. His flash pale blue Prada shirt (a stylish hangover when he dated Miz the first time) certainly looked great on his studly body. He was so happy now. He really loved Sheamus. Fandango was hot and fun...but he wasn't Sheamus. And Cody was cool with him. Finn...well...Cesaro wasn't bothered about him anymore. They'd sort-of cleared the air.

John looked at his phone.

"Randal, meeting with Carrano," he said.

"Carrano didn't say I couldn't be there, so I'm coming with you," Randy said, getting up to follow John.

"Wipe his arse for him too do you?" was Wade's parting shot.

Randy just flipped him off in response and stomped behind the US Champion.

"Oh they make me want to throw up," Wade sighed, "Bloody Orton's like a fucking mother hen over Cena."

"Seconded," Adrian Neville put in.

"What?!" Sheamus chortled, "You're the most arse-pussy-whipped man in WWE!"

"I am not you arsehole!"

"Mate you SO are! Zayn has you under the ol' thumb 24/7!"

"Oh piss off Paddy," Adrian spluttered, red in the face, "I've just remembered something...why I came over..Barrett mate, I'd find some place to hide."

"Why?" asked Wade, "Is Rhodes coming to shoot his gob off?"

"No, worse. His sidekick AKA birthday boy AKA new NXT Champ is here."

"Oh for fucks sake," Wade actually went white but covered it up with his usual irritable snark, "Oh I know what I'll do for MY birthday if I have the day off! I'll go on the road when I'm not bloody needed. Can't he leave us then fuck alone?"

"I had heard a rumour," Sheamus added, "Just didn't want to say it, in case he didn't show up."

"I hear Greenland's a nice place to visit," Wade spluttered, "Er...I'll see you at the pub Ste..?"

"Don't go running Stuey, the guy half-killed you!" Sheamus said, "You've got every right to stay here."

"No thanks," Wade hissed, "I value my body parts too much."

"Sheamus is right man," Adrian added, "Just stay there. Stand your ground."

"FIne..." Wade tried to concentrate on Twitter or The Sun footie pages online, but he was most definitely on edge. What happened to wanting to win Finn back?

"Did any of you watch the video to Blank Space back in December?" Adrian asked.

"No, in case you noticed, do we look like the sort who'd listen to Taylor frigging Swift?" Sheamus laughed.

"Rami made me," Adrian grumbled, "I can't help but think of Devitt..."

"Here we go again.." groaned Wade, "Not making me feel any better."

"He sees you with Fox...he'll go nuclear," Adrian said, "Your clothes will be cut up...your house will be smashed to bits..."

"How the fuck did you..." Wade was now visibly shaken up.

"I saw you come in with her," Adrian said, "Meant to say...what were you playing at?"

"It's her I feel sorry for," Sheamus sighed.

* * *

><p>In another corner of Catering, the usual Plastic crowd were gathered. Cody, Paige, Summer and Dean.<p>

Dean as usual, was keeping the catering company's poultry supplier in business with his chicken wings and only chipping in to the conversation every now and then.

Summer was in her Lana garb.

Paige's eyes all over her long legs.

"Good job Sami's not here," Cody grinned through his cute Off Duty Glasses, "He'd be ripping you to shreds Paige."

"Samuel can just shut up and go and wax his sac and crack," Paige said, "And stop being such a royal pain in the arse."

"And now she finds her spine," teased Summer.

"Oi..." Paige pointed at her.

"So when's birthday boy arriving?" Dean asked, "And is security checking him for machetes?"

"DEAN!" Cody scolded, "Don't be mean. I want everyone to be nice to Finny today."

"Afternoon ladies," came Becky Lynch's voice, "I come bearing a Birthday prince."

"FINNY."

Cody leapt onto his bestie who instantly smothered him with big hugs right back. YAAAS! Time to SLAY.

Finn had a huge 'It's My Birthday!' badge on his navy polo shirt.

"Not in your trunks?" teased Paige.

"That's for later," Finn grinned, "ALmost missed me plane."

Because he'd been having sex with Cody's old friend Tye Dillinger...but nobody was to know that. Tye was GREAT in bed. Such a wee stud.

"So when did you start drinking Guinness?" Paige went on.

"Since lunchtime," Finn shrugged, "And what? I'm allowed. My birthday. 34 years young and still not married. Oh well."

He perched on Cody's lap, his usual place, trying not to wince at the twinge in his arse, before taking his NXT title from Becky and clasping it around his waist. Well why not? He cuddled up to his best friend in the whole world.

"So what did you get?" asked Summer.

"More Lego sets than I can shake a stick at, I can get used to this, fans are so generous," Finn sighed, "ENough to keep me busy till Christmas. Hideo bought me a new pulling shirt. It's hot. SLim fit. Black with red stitching."

"You better be wearing it tonight bitch," Cody said.

"Nope, I'm wearing my trunks, pads, title, shoes and my leather jacket, nothing else," Finn announced.

"Backs to the wall boys, she's on the prowl!" teased Cody.

"Damn right, I'm ending this birthday bouncing on a dick and you are all gonna just have to deal," Finn sassed, "Wade?! Wade WHO?"

Cody sighed when Finn wasn't looking. No. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Finn wasn't a whore...or was he?

"Don't, I've been subject to Avril Lavigne on the drive from the airport," Becky sighed.

"What, that Hello Kitty crap?" Paige snorted.

"No, Girlfriend, remember that song?" Becky replied, "Hey _hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend_?"

"OMIGOD that was a fucking BOP!" Cody gushed, "Joshy and I LOVED that song! Awwww...my rookie year too. The memories."

"You big pair of homos," Paige smirked.

"Room for an old lady?" came a hybridised accent as Layla perched on a seat, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," smiled Finn.

"So Lay, why don't you tell Finny that you're BAILING OUT?" Cody pouted, folding his arms.

"I'm not bailing out," Layla sighed, "Actually, I might as well tell you now...I've told Nattie and some of the others already.."

She placed her arm on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Summer gushed, spotting the new ring on the former Women's and Divas Champ's finger.

"Rich asked me to marry him and I said yes," Layla beamed.

Cody SQUEALED and leapt across the table, throwing Finn flat on his backside, to suffocate the English diva with hugs.

Finn did not take kindly to being unceremoniously chucked off though.

He dusted himself down and folded his arms, scowling.

"Fergal..." Becky said pointedly.

Cody was still hugging Layla.

"Yeah OK, OK," she giggled, "I know, this old maid is off the shelf at last!"

"Shut up Lay, you're fabulous," Cody said, "I knew Rich was the one for you. I called it as did Joshy. So why can't you come to Finny's birthday?"

"Actually, er...I can," Layla said, "I'd like to...I wasn't going to...but in light of the decision I've made, I think I should."

"Decision?" Cody's heart sank.

"I'm sorry to hijack your birthday Finn," Layla said, "But I might as well get it off my chest now...I'm retiring. I'm contracted until Tuesday's tapings. And that's it."

Cody was too stunned to speak.

"Oh..." Paige said, "Congratulations, I guess.."

"I've been umming and ahhing over it for a while now," Layla said, "Time is right. I'm 38, I've been here almost a decade now. I've done all I can, I'm not going to get used. It's time for the NXT girls to shine now, not irrelevant old hags like me to hog the spotlight anymore. It's absolutely fine to me...I've done lots...proved haters wrong time and time again."

"First Brit to hold BOTH Divas AND Women's," Cody said fiercely, "Sorry Paige but Lay did do it first...involved in the first women's tables match...carried the division in 2010."

"Hey, I respect you," Paige said, "So I expect you to come get wasted with us tonight. Have one last drink to celebrate good riddance to Little Miss Bitchface."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I can do that," Layla said with a small smile.

"ABOUT TIME," came Brad Maddox's nasty singsong voice, "Good riddance and long overdue Grandma. Bring back Punk and AJ."

"Yeah, all these legit wrestlers invading the divas division, the dead wood old models need to go bye-bye," chimed in Corey Graves, "You were one of the worst workers to ever darken the division Layla. Close the door on your way out and don't come back."

Cody was incandescent.

He leapt to his feet but Finn hauled him back, aided by Dean who'd been awfully quiet.

"You have no respect," Becky remarked, "For anyone here."

"I only respect women who slaved through the indies, not fame hungry whores who won some stupid Diva search contest when Bush was still president," Corey shrugged, "Dunno why you're having a go at me Becky when I respect you."

"Having a go at you because you're a shit-stirring little prick Keenan," Becky spat.

"He's bitter cos he can't wrestle anymore," Dean shrugged, "So he just bitches about those who can to make himself feel better."

"Layla? CAN wrestle? Bitch, any idiot could do some kicks and a hang man's sitout neckbreaker," Brad sassed, "She has one move. An arm drag reversal into a pin. Eva wrestles rings around her. And Brie Bella AKA the worst wrestler in the main roster division right now."

"Oh my GOD tell me about it, Charlotte and Sasha carried the fuck out of that coat-tail riding bimbo at Battleground," Corey sighed, "Did you HEAR the fans booing Brie? She did not belong in a ring with proper talent like that. AJ was right, talent is NOT sexually transmitted."

"Queen AJ served truth teas and the Bella stans are STILL pressed over it," Brad sneered, "And did you see that mess she put on against Charlotte?"

"I know. Poor Charlotte, having to sell shit," Corey replied, "I hope she broke that stupid slut's ankles with the figure 8."

"Poor us having to listen to your voices," Dean groaned, "For someone who seems toi hate us you're always around us."

"You wish you could have our looks," Brad's singsong voice was making the hackles rise on everyone's necks, "Smoking ages the skin Ambrose. Are you really only 29?"

"I thought he was 38 stops, AKA too old to be really relevant," Corey threw a truly malicious sneer at Layla, "Wow. I better give the cigs up. I look years younger than Loony Bin and I'm a year older."

"Yes well, when you get facials from the booking staff and road agents on a daily basis seven days a week, I suppose it helps," Paige snapped.

"Shave your armpits Morticia," Corey gave her a Maryse hand.

"Oh it's Balor's birthday, what a shame Mizzybear isn't here to ruin it," Corey smirked, clocking Finn and his badge, "THough I'm amazed the midwife didn't slap his mother when he was born."

"Yeah I used to think he was hot until we found out he was CRAYCRAY!" Brad jeered.

That did it.

Cody grabbed the front of the smug prick's shirt.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT..." he hissed, "You take your fucking implanted ass away right now before I break every bone in your fucking body."

Brad had a truly evil smile on his face as he whispered something foul that nobody but Cody heard.

Cody let out a fierce scream of rage and threw Brad bodily into the wall. Not giving the bully a chance to get up, he booted him hard in the stomach, winding him, sending him into a gasping, writhing heap on the lino.

Dean rushed over to yank Cody off.

"Bradley..." Corey went to help him up, "Leave it...they're not worth it hunty."

He ushered the suffocating Brad away, deciding it was best they retreat, get their shields back up before forming another attack later.

"I swear..." Cody was breathing through his nose, "I will murder that cunt Maddox..."

Maybe Finn was feeling guilty about lying to his bestie about who he'd been screwing last night and this morning, or maybe he was starting to accept the split from Wade, but he took the sane ground and hugged Cody, peppering his raven head with kisses.

"Awwwww..." Becky remarked, "Damnit Sasha has made me really want to see them as a couple..."

"Finny..." Cody mumbled, "Stop...you're encouraging them.."

"Can we talk alone?" Finn asked.

"Er...OK.." Cody looked visibly uncomfortable as he followed Finn out of Catering.

"Someone go spy," Paige said, "Cody's back with Josh now. Finn needs to back off."

"I'll do it," Layla said.

"Don't let Fergal see you or you'll get hurt," warned Becky.

Dean was shaking his head. Balor was so messy. Not to mention cray. He made Dean's gimmick look sane.

_**To: Sethie *heart emoji***_

_COme rescue me Colby PLEASE._

Buzz.

_**From: Sethie *heart emoji***_

_Lemme guess, Balor's showed up? Lol *wink emojis* xxx_

Dean smiled to himself. He liked to think he was streetwise and tough, but Devitt/Balor scared him rigid. After all, he and Finn YEARS ago had messed about. Finn had blown his top at Dean when the Ohio native told Finn they cou;dn't have full sex because he, Dean wasn't into topping, and just wanted to get down and dirty with Prince Devitt...eventually Finn a couple of years later had reached out to him to apologise and they'd mostly smoothed it over. But with the Wade-choking episode fresh in everyone's mind, Dean's fear had come back full-blown.

* * *

><p>"Finny, this better not be what I think it is," Cody sighed as he followed the cutie into a bathroom.<p>

"You think I'm gonna throw you down and sit on your dick?" snapped FInn, "Get over yourself."

"OK, OK...just..."

"I know...can't blame you for thinking it I guess," Finn softened his voice, before hugging Cody and nuzzling him, "Cody...you know I love you...I can't lie to you.."

"What's happened?" asked Cody.

"I may have told a wee white lie this morning," Finn mumbled.

"You and Hideo?!" spluttered Cody.

"No...no," Finn muttered, "But yeah. You're pretty warm..it wasn't a Grindr anonymous bang. It _was_ someone off the NXT roster...but not Hideo."

"Why lie to me about it...I may not like slutty behaviour...even though I used to be one...but it's your life Finny...if you don't want to repair stuff with Wade it's your choice.."

"I'm done with him!" Finn hissed, though his green eyes said otherwise, "Please don't preach. You're gonna hate me sweets.."

"For the love of God Finny just tell me!"

"OK...well...*nervous laugh*...I'm sure you'll recognise this dick..." He scrolled his phone to find the dick pics Tye had sent him on WhatsApp.

Cody's jaw hit the floor. He recognised Tye all right. After all, back in 2006 he'd rode that hard.

WHAT THE?

But...Tye didn't DO hookups! All this 'take a piece of you' stuff that Cody had LIVED by for the last 8 years...

"You didn't...oh my..." Cody was pacing the room.

"You hate me don't you...he started flirting with me at training.." pleaded Finn, "He's so good in bed Cody..."

"I can't believe you...or him...why? Why Shawn?!" Cody cried, "Finny, you better break this off right now."

"Why? He was such a gentleman," Finn said, "And he just knows how to treat a boy between the sheets.."

"Because Shawn probably wants a relationship! He doesn't do random fucks. You're using HIM!" spluttered Cody.

"Well we've kinda started seeing each other, he says I'm the hottest guy in the company bar none," Finn said, "He even came over with a card and a present last night.."

"Because Shawn respects guys and girls. He treats them like kings and queens. You took a piece of him last night. And he took one of you. And yet, you're gonna kick his ass to the kerb..."

"I was lonely!" Finn cried.

"Shawn isn't your type anyway Finny. He's a jock. Thought you didn't do American boys? OK he's Canadian but still. He's as dude bro as they come, Finny."

"Maybe I need to open my mind a wee bit more. He made me cum so hard. I squealed, Cody. He said I was the best he'd had in a long time. I've invited him out tonight."

Cody rolled his eyes. Oh GOD. Sami was gonna go berserk when he found this out. Did Becky know?

Maybe he should accept Finn was moving on from Wade? Let Wade and Alicia do their thing. Being the caped crusader never ended well for Cody.

"You know what else he said?" Finn said, flashing a cute smile, "He says I remind him of you in so many ways..."

Ew creepy..

Cody wasn't happy for his bestie at all. He couldn't be. This whole thing reeked of point-scoring. Finn was trying to 'show Wade what he was missing'. Classic scorned woman behaviour. And he was inviting Tye Dillinger over hoping Wade will see and make him jealous.

Cody was quite right of course. FInn's motives partly had been a 'fuck you' to Wade. But he didn't know Cody had sussed him out just yet.

Finn's phone buzzed.

_**From: Tye D**_

_Hey sexy ass :P how was the flight ? x_

Finn grinned as he replied.

_**To: Tye D**_

_Oh it was OK. Looking forward to tonight? Be good to see your old pal Coddles? xxxxx_

_**From: Tye D**_

_Take it U told him...man...bet he went nuclear huh?_

_**To: Tye D**_

_Don't think hes happy but tbh he's just gonna have to get over it lol *wink emojis* BTW did you like the cheeky photos I sent on the plane *wink emojis* xx_

_**From: Tye D**_

_Damn right I did. Your ASS man...so fuckin hot...had such a good time last night and this morning lol x_

_**To: Tye D**_

_Me too well you heard how I enjoyed it heheehehe You murdered my arse-gina LMAO xxx_

That did it.

Cody was reading over his shoulder getting more and more digusted. He snatched Finn's phone.

"HEY!" snarled the Irishman.

Cody smartly pushed him back as he dialled Tye. His old friend had some explaining to do. Cody was probably gonna regret this but his superhero side had kicked in and nothing would stop him now.

"Hey man...what ya got on," came Tye's voice.

"A Lacoste polo, workout shorts and a Triforce Snapback with my Off Duty glasses," Cody said, "Hi Shawn. it's your old buddy. Remember me?"

"Oh...hey man, why you got Fergal's phone?"

"Because I do not approve."

Tye made a frustrated sound.

"For fucks sake man...get over it!"

"Shawn, you got so pissed at ME for using you back in 06. You really think Finny wants more than just a quick few fucks?"

"You bitch.." snarled Finn.

Cody held his hand up to silence him.

"He said I was just what he wanted," Tye said defiantly, "You need to stop poking your nose into other people's shit, man. Yeah OK I shouldn't have fucked him on the first date..."

"FIRST DATE?!" Cody squeaked, "Shawn! WAKE UP. He is using you to get back at Barrett! Come on, I thought you were smarter than that! Yes, Finny's hot as fuck. Ass for days, abs you could grate Monterey Jack on, gorgeous face...but he's hurt, Shawn! You shouldn't have even hit him up! He's not looking for a date...he's just showing Barrett what he's missing."

"I am a grown man," sulked Finn, "And I am still in the room."

"Well tell your best buddy that I don't wanna see his self-serving ass again," Tye snapped after an awkward pause, "He hit me up first anyway. Should have known I was being a pity fuck. You're right, guess I was distracted by his looks and title..I had heard the rumours about him in the indies.."

"Sorry Shawn, but I'm not having my best friend and old friend getting caught up in a mess caused by Brit pricks who are too PIG HEADED to see what was good for them," Cody said, "This is for the good of both of you."

"Always can rely on you to give me a kick up the ass," Tye said, "So...take it I'm now unwelcome to come tonight."

"Up to you...it's not my birthday," Cody sighed, "Be nice to see you."

"Well I've booked the flight," Tye said, "See ya tonight then man..."

"Laters."

Cody hung up.

SLAP.

Cody had expected a bitch slap. But OW. His face burned.

"Thanks a bunch you meddling BITCH!" screamed FInn, "Way to ruin my birthday! Some friend you are!"

"For your own good Fergal," Cody replied, standing his ground.

"How dare you put words into my fucking mouth! How dare you control me like some megalomaniac...you're not me bloody mother! I'm 34 years old. I am old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Why did you hit him up?" Cody went on.

"Because he's hot with a big cock, stupid. Why else would I hit up someone?"

"No. You wouldn't have looked twice at him before I told you at a kiki that Shawn and I fucked back in OVW...since then you've talked to him more than before."

Finn shuffled guiltily, totally disarmed. Part of this had been because Tye was an old ex of Cody's...

"I wanted to see..."

"You wanted him to compare you to me."

"No, I..."

"Finny. You even SAID he told you that you reminded him of me. That's creepy. You even go near Ted DiBiase Junior and we are DONE. And I know you love Wade still. Stop doing this 'show him what hes missing' crap. Never ends well."

"Tye was fantastic in bed. Better than Stuart ever was."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Tye could go for AGES."

"Finny. Did he wrap it."

"Yeah...but I made him pull out and cum over me hole."

"Oh jesus...you need to stop being so reckless.."

"You make it sound like I've been opening my legs for a different lad every night since Stuart dumped me!"

"Well not being funny, you've had two grindr hits, one of whom was a fucking SMARK who you had to pay a GRAND to silence! And now Shawn...Wade hasn't been near anyone else..."

Cody's eyes betrayed the lie he told.

"Liar," Finn hissed, "Tell me RIGHT NOW who's got their bitch claws into him?"

"Nobody has!" Cody insisted, "Finny, chill sweetie. Anyway, you've had three different dicks in you in a short space of time."

"Because he dumped me! I'm single. It's what single men DO."

"You still love him."

"If I do or not, it's useless. He hates me. Doesn't mean it won't destroy me to see him with anyone else."

"Can't have your cake and eat it sweetie."

"Speaking of cake..Tye eats arse amazing by the way."

"FINNY. I don;'t want to know...OK hehehehe...yeah his tongue game is A1...damn he was a great fuck."

"Isn't he though?" gushed Finn, "Omigod...did he hold your legs wide open and let those hips absolutely DESTROY your hole?!"

"Fuck yes he did...he fucked me like he HATED me and DAMN I craved more," Cody sighed reminiscently, "I rode him too. I was a really demanding ratchet-ass bottom back then...still am hehehehe."

"I rode him this morning..." Finn sighed, "He said he loves it when lads take charge in bed...can tell he's a womaniser because he can fuck cowboy better than anyone...those fucking hips...I started squealing...GOD...my g-spot was ruined after he was done with me..fuck."

"I sprayed his face when I rode him.." Cody grinned, "He's such a STUD...to be honest, I probably still would. If Joshy didn't exist in this world. Actually this is kinda hot."

Finn got the biggest grin on his face and he whispered conspiratorially into Cody's ear, "I actually told him to fuck me like he fucked you..and he said sure thing...so that's why he was SO good...hehehehehe."

"FINNY! TICKLE TIME!"

Cody began to tickle the little cutie mercilessly, causing sharp un-manly Irish-accented giggles to fill the room.

"Stop...hey stop it! NO!...*cute laughter*...no...Cody...I submit...please!"

He stumbled back and fell out of the door onto the lino.

"Whatcha doing down there Fergal?" Cody teased, in a perfect imitation of Sami.

He leaned down to give Finn his hand, heaving him up.

Layla decided to make her appearance, having heard the conversation snippets from outside.

"Lay.." Cody went red.

"Cody. Been a long time," she said.

"Finny had a lot to tell me. Private stuff."

"Why are you both so red?"

"Because he tickled me," FInn said, linking his arm in Cody's.

"It's none of my business..." Layla began, "Paige made me spy..."

"Did she now?" Finn's eyes glittered. Warning lights went off in Cody's brain.

"Finny..." Cody warned him, "Lay...Shawn's coming out with us."

"Shawn? Oh...Spears...Dillinger.,..sorry I still think of HBK when I hear the name," Layla said, "Your old mate from OVW? OK.."

"Yeah...er...Finny can I tell her?"

"May as well, as long as she doesn't tell Paige," Finn pouted.

"Oh GOD...you didn't..." Layla twigged instantly, "So you've both had him now.."

"Yeah...we...got sidetracked comparing notes..." Cody admitted, "I've told Finny he's not to see SHawn again..."

"Meanie," pouted Finn.

"For your own good!" Cody scolded, "I have to be cruel to be kind."

"He's such an old woman," Finn complained.

"Some of the divas used to call him Aunt Cody," Layla smiled.

"WHO?!" Cody looked cutely pissed off.

"Taryn Terrell...Barbie..." Layla said.

"Oh. The previous company bicycle and the craycray bitch who killed Drew Galloway's career," Cody had that sassy pout going on, "Meh."

* * *

><p>Sheamus was changing for the show. Or trying to.<p>

"Claude will you wind you neck in!" he spluttered

Cesaro reluctantly climbed off Sheamus' boxer-clad lap.

"I can't help it Stephen. You turn me on."

"Flattering though it is..."

"Stephen. I don't vont Fondongo around anymore...we don't need him...you're amazing.."

Cesaro shed his trunks and used his power to pin Sheamus to the bench, grinding and moaning, the boxer-clad bulge teasing his asshole. He himself didn't know where this libido came from.

"Jesus..." Sheamus sighed, trying to calm the randy Swiss down, "Stop it..."

"It's ze honeymoon period," Cesaro purred, leaning forward for a kissing, "Ve are MEANT to spend all our free time in bed."

"I don't see a bed, just a rickety old bench," smirked Sheamus.

"I'd sleep on broken glass to have sex vith you...mon amour."

"Do you mean that this time?"

"Oui. Ja. Yes."

Cesaro pecked SHeamus tenderly all over his ivory face.

"I love you."

"Good because I love you. You're right, this week's been brilliant with just me and you...like the old times."

"But zere's a spanner in the works," Cesaro smirked, "I do enjoy ze odd threeway.."

"I know you do...you dirty slut," teased the big Irishman.

"I am a slut...I love being one..oh Stephen just please take me.."

SHeamus shed his boxers. Wow it was hot being naked in the locker room. Where anyone could walk in. Work sex was ALWAYS hot and put several inches on his performance. Either that or Cesaro's cologne and pheromones just drove his senses wild.

Cesaro paused to unlace his boots so he was as naked as his amour.

"Haff you lube.."

"In the bag."

Cesaro leaned his long sculpted sinewy body over elegantly to open Sheamus' sports bag and fished out the lubricant.

He coated his long fingers before climbing off the hunky Celt and began to prep himself.

Fuck what a show, thought Sheamus.

Cesaro was a real sex kitten. It was the continental thing, he was sure. The European passion.

The big Swiss bent over, that amazing furry arse out, like a slut.

"I vont you to pound me like I'm some ring rat who's sneaked backstage," he purred.

"What if someone comes in?" gasped SHeamus.

"Part of ze fun Stephen."

"I guess..." the Irishman took the lube and coated himself liberally, before standing behind the glorious sight that was a bent-over Cesaro. What a BODY. Cesaro could have ANY man he liked...as could Fandango...but they both chose HIM. What a self-esteem boost.

Cesaro rested one long furry leg on the bench to allow maxium leverage. He was definitely in the mood to be NAUGHTY.

He groaned with need as Sheamus teased his entrance.

"Just do it.."

"OK."

"OWW! Oh YES..." growled the Swiss as he was penetrated hard, "Don't stop. Be rough vith me..make me submit.."

He really enjoyed being submissive. All the years he had to be alpha top, he now was trying to reverse by being a total bottom slut for SHeamus (and Fandango...that DP still haunted his dreams...and made him wake up with a hardon that would NEVER go down without attention from one of his two lovers) as often as he could.

He wanted them to be that naughty couple who took a picnic into the country...and ended up having sex in the middle of a field under the sun.

Be that couple who fucked under the ring...mmmmmmmm...he'd ALWAYS wanted to try that.

Sucking SHeamus off during a production meeting ar Raw last week...now that was fucking FUN.

Poor SHeamus trying to not make a noise whilst Vince was talking...

And Fandango hissing orders out the side of his mouth.

He was crying out immodestly as Sheamus truly pounded him silly, giving him exactly what he asked for.

FUck YES.

Don't stop.

Don't EVER stop.

"Not gonna...keep moving mon amour.."

"Fuck you're such a bad boy.."

"Spank me Stephen. Punish me."

SMACK.

SMACK.

What an arse.

Sheamus was close.

Oh fuck...suddenly...he could feel it boiling up...inside of him...he couldn't stop it...He bit his lip and growled loudly as he exploded deep inside Cesaro who clenched his hole and whimpered, taking every shot...the sensations too much for his stimulated prostate and he moaned shrilly...climaxing hands-free without warning...all over the bench beneath him...and TItus O'Neil's hoodie...whoops...

Gasping, both muscle studs leaned against the wall.

Sheamus pulled out and stumbled clumsily back onto the bench.

Cesaro collapsed beside him. God that was good.

He leaned around and began to steal some kisses.

"You're something else.." sighed Sheamus, "Have you been dropping Viagra or something?"

"No I just find you hot und sexy," smiled the Swiss, "And I crave sex vith you."

"Oh fucking hell...Titus will murder you.." snorted Sheamus as he spotted the soiled hoodie.

Cesaro just shrugged and smirked naughtily.

"Your fault," he grinned, "For being so good."

"Could you have atleast aimed for the floor.."

"Nope."

Cesaro slipped his trunks back on reluctantly.

Sheamus also began to dress.

He just admired the Swiss's proportions in those cut trunks...his legs...arse...he was just perfection.

And Cesaro wasn't wearing anything under the trunks either...yum.

"I know Balor does zis too..." he said, "But I like the feeling...feels so naughty..oh Stephen, don't put those hideous things on."

He gestured to the black underwear many wore under their trunks to avoid wardrobe malfunctions.

"Oh no, I;'m not a tart like you," Sheamus snorted.

"Go on...I'll enjoy looking.."

"Fine...but if Cena takes the piss.."

"He's buying you drinks for ze next few weeks...all because you finally realise zat bottoming beats topping hands down.."

"It was OK...not something I'll try again soon...anyway you look hotter doing it than me," Sheamus slapped Cesaro's hot muscular arse playfully.

"I just vish you ver the first instead of Swagger to tap it," Cesaro sighed, "I should haff waited but I was SO curious.."

"Fandango wants to basically fuck both me and you at the same time," Sheamus sighed, "And do the chain thing where he's in me and I'm in you.."

"He can VAIT. My ass, I say who fucks it, and at ze moment, only hot Irish brutes with beautiful eyes and stunning vermilion hair are allowed in it."

Oh you BIG SAP, thought Sheamus, though he was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>In the hotel after the show, the Plastics were getting ready to paint the town pink in honour of Finn's birthday.<p>

In one room was Paige, Summer, Becky and Sasha. Charlotte had declined.

Summer was curling Paige's hair.

"That looks awesome," Sasha said, "You should wear it like that in the ring."

"I'm a tomboy, I can't believe you've all got me in a frigging dress.." pouted the Diva Of Tomorrow.

She was wearing a black number, very studded and very her, but still, she stubbornly kept to her fishnets and Doc Martens. It was like the Hall of Fame all over again.

A knock on the door.

Becky was done straightening her flaming sunshine-orange locks and wandered to open it. Alicia Fox.

"Heyy!" the third member of Team Bella grinned, "Nikki and Brie are already at the bar, booking champagne..what's this? Miss Paige in a dress?!"

"They made me," complained Paige.

"Hair on FLEEK gurl," Alicia remarked at Paige's wavy curls which did look pretty amazing.

"Is Wade coming?" Summer asked.

"Dan..." hissed Paige.

"I only asked," Summer shrugged.

"What's this?" Becky was on this like a whippet, "Wade?!"

"Yeah..." Alicia said, "Is that a problem?"

"Yes. It is," snarled Becky, "That happens to be the birthday boy's EX."

"Well he's not coming so you're OK," Alicia snapped, stung, "He's off to some boys night out with his usual pack, John, Randy, Sheamus and co."

"He'll have SOME NERVE if he even shows up to the bar," Becky spat, "So what's the deal Fox?"

"Bex.." Sasha held her back as she was getting right in Alicia's space.

"Ladies..." Paige stepped in, "Becky, back up. It's Foxy's life."

"Wait you're on HER side?!" cried Becky.

"Girl what's your beef?!" Alicia demanded, "Wade and I dated for TWO years thank you VERY much. So what if we're talking and he's recently single? I didn't realise Finn Balor claimed exclusive rights to him when WADE dumped his bunny boiler ass."

"Piss off," Becky said, "Go on, fuck off. You're not invited."

"Anyone would think you wanted his D for yourself," Alicia hissed, "You're still a newbie. Take a seat and pipe down."

Becky sat hard on the bed, scowling.

"Foxy, ignore her, she'll simmer down," Paige said, "You're still welcome to come. After all it's also a celebration of Layla's engagement and retirement."

She was desperately trying to keep the peace. Tonight was going to be tough. She decided to open another bottle of rosé.

"More drinks?" she continued, "Let's just have a nice time. No drama."

"FIne," Becky huffed, "Then I accept no responsibility for Fergal's behaviour if he finds out."

* * *

><p>In Cody's room, the boys were preening themselves.<p>

Dean looked damn good. Open necked grey shirt and skinnies. He was attempting to tease his scruffy, shorter hair into something presentable. Seth had persuaded him to go out and enjoy himself. Even though he really wasn't into gay bars.

Finn was mincing about in a tiny pair of briefs.

Nothing else.

Cody had on his trusty black paisley shirt with the bright red lining, seen many times at meet and greets.

"Finny c'mon, you've got to find SOMETHING to wear," he wheedled.

"Might go out in just knickers, easy meat," sassed the Irishman.

"FINNY. BEHAVE."

"Nope." Finn necked his rosé in one and poured himself another, "My night, my rules bitches."

"Lemme have a look through your bag, I'll style you," Cody said, rummaging. He found some short, tight dark denim shorts. YAAAS. And that leather jacket. Or Finn's trunks. Hmm.

"You owe me after cock blocking me," Finn accused, taking the short-shorts. He shimmied out of his briefs.

"Oh PUT IT AWAY!" complained Dean, turning away at the flash of naked booty.

Cody couldn't help but ogle DAT ASS as Finn pulled the shorts up and over it. Well duh. His night. He was going to go commando - easy access.

Finn shot Cody a sultry smile.

"Wanna spank it?" he whispered, "I don't mind."

"NO." Cody said firmly. But Finn was SERVING booty and fierceness already in just those shorts. He handed him the leather jacket, "Where's the new shirt Hideo bought you?"

"At home. Told you, just the jacket and title."

"If someone steals it..."

"Good point. Oh well, the pecs and abs can get a good airing.

Finn pulled on the jacket.

He finished the look off with ankle socks and his usual blue and white Vans. Oh and some seriously slaying shades.

"WERK," Cody gushed, "You are SERVING gurl, give us a pose."

He took some photos.

_**StardustWWE** SLAY A BIT **wwebalor** *red dress emojis*_

Finn doused himself in cologne, thankfully some Jimmy Choo, not the Paul Smith one also preferred by Josh.

"Man you look good," remarked Dean.

"I think so too," Finn grinned, "You clean up well yourself."

"Boys, no revisiting the past," Cody scolded.

"Please, it was so long ago it's barely remembered," Finn sassed.

"Sorry but he isn't Colby," grinned Dean, "I mean, this pussy won't go back to milk when he's got cream with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

Cody began to spray himself with cologne and clasp his silver cross pendant around his neck. Before finishing his look with shades too. YAAS.

He took a selfie and sent it to Josh for approval, pouting like a huge queen.

Knock knock.

Cody padded over to answer. Eden looking fierce in a black dress and her hair in a side ponytail.

"Wow," he gasped, "Slaying a bit."

"Can say the same for you," his wife smiled, "So are you ready. THe girls sent me."

"Yes we are," Cody said, "BOYS..."

Finn scrambled over and hooked his arm in Cody's.

"Sorry Eden my arm candy," he grinned.

"As its your night," Eden conceded. She hoped he wasn't plotting to bed her husband. She didn't fully trust the guy.

"Thaaaaaanks.." Finn led Cody out into the corridor, whistling camply.

"Finny, cool it," hissed Cody.

"I'm gonna have fun whether people like it or not," replied the Irishman.

The small company met up with the other divas in the foyer. Girls outnumbered boys easily but Finn didn't mind. He felt safer and more comfortable not having to act the typical lad, which he would have to do if Cena, Neville et al were about.

"Fergal you look a right tart," giggled Becky, taking his other arm.

"PAIGE, SERVING!" squealed Cody as he clocked Paige's rather lovely appearance.

Dean and Eden shared a look at the gayness unfolding. Dean might be more chilled and an underwear-shopping addict, but the lingo? Still lost on him.

"Where's Lay?" asked Cody.

"Already there with the Bellas," Paige replied, "Nattie was gonna come...but hubby called."

"Understandable," Cody said, "What about Trinity?"

"Uce is still mad at birthday boy for sassing her out over Eva," Paige said.

"Uce needs to get over it," Finn shrugged, "Oh...hi Alicia.."

He painted on a fake-ass smile.

Paige sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

"Hey birthday boy," Alicia sounded much too jovial to be sincere herself. Becky shot her a look that could curdle milk.

* * *

><p>In the pub opposite the gay bar where the divas plus Cody, Finn, and Dean were headed, was John, Randy, Sheamus, Cesaro, Wade and Neville, all with beers and discussing manly things like football and cars.<p>

Neville was also on a constant text conversation with his beloved Sami.

"Yo Neville, put that away and join the fun," boomed John.

"Yeah, stop being so whipped," Wade smirked.

Adrian put his phone in his pocket and took a gulp from his beer.

"So what's the deal with you and Fox mate?" he asked Wade.

"Nothing," Wade grunted, "I wish you lot would button it about that."

"Just saying man, you've moved on way too fast for a guy who was gonna pop the question tonight," John said.

"Seconded," Sheamus said, "I think it's fake meself."

"Well that's for you to worry about," Wade said, "I don't miss the overbearing little bitch one bit."

"Liar," Sheamus hissed.

Wade flipped him off.

"I bet his asshole has teeth," Randy teased.

"Oh man do you HAVE to?!" Adrian complained.

"I never liked that punk Devitt anyway," Randy shrugged, "I can see past a set of abs unlike SOME."

"Guy is legit, stop being a bitch Randal," John said, "Even if he's mentally unstable and in my opinion not fit to work at WWE."

"WIll you ALL JUST STOP.." snarled Wade, "THat's my ex you're bitching about."

"Five minutes ago he's an overbearing bitch?" Randy did enjoy winding up Wade. THe Brit always reacted beautifully! "He must have had a great ass to fuck because I couldn't have stood him for that long. Cesaro can back me up here."

"Don't involve me," the Swiss said, sipping from his red wine (well he WAS the chic European of the bunch), "Even I've called a truce with him.."

"Can we shut up about Fergal fucking Devitt!" Wade erupted.

"You started talking about him Stuey," Sheamus reminded him.

"Yo Ste, how's life taking it up the harris?!" Wade snarled.

"Who even SAYS that?!" snorted Sheamus to jeers from the others, "And actually, I only did it once so you can shut the hell up."

He put his arm around Cesaro.

"Did anyvun notice ze stains on Titus O'Neil's hoodie?" the Swiss looked unusually mischeivous, almost Cody-like, as he sipped his wine.

"What's this?" grinned John.

"Nothing," Sheamus gulped his Guinness, "Anyway, the gym in town tomorrow looks good, can't wait to give that a whirl.."

"I always like breaking in gyms," Cesaro smirked.

"How about we play I have never?" John boomed.

"No, I hate this game," Wade sighed.

"Me too," Neville said, "So Cesaro, you're into fucking at the gym too huh?"

"And? Problem?" grinned the Swiss, "You all need to loosen up."

"As long as you don't do it in MY gym," John teased.

"Yes, that's MY province," Randy chimed in, "So why is O'Neil's hoodie stained?"

"Because Stephen is so good I couldn't control my aim.."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION.." groaned Adrian, necking his beer in one, "I'm going to get another."

"CHeers mate," Wade said, "I'll have the same."

"Another Guinness cheers lad," Sheamus added.

"Same again for me and the wife," John grinned.

"Bastards," Neville wandered to the bar.

"You two never get out of bed between shows," John remarked, "So how long before Fandango get's the heave-ho?"

"Soon," Cesaro said, "Threeways aren't long term.."

"I called it," John said, "As soon as you got involved, I called that you and O'Shaugnessy will be back together and twinkle toes is booted out."

"Your relationship thing is weird anyway," Wade added.

"Ve might haff a couple of wild nights before I kick him out mine and Stephen's bed for good," Cesaro grinned, "He's OK but he's not Stephen.."

"We used to have wild nights inviting others into our bed back in the day," John sighed wistfully, "Fun times but I can't deal with the mess any more."

"No, double fucking sluts does get messy," Randy remarked.

"Oh you're fucking DISGUSTING," Wade groaned.

"Try it sometime," Cesaro teased.

"WHAT?!" Now John was speechless. He, Randy and Wade stared right at Cesaro.

The Swiss grinned, loving the scandal. And WHAT? He didn't care anymore. Life was too short to be prudish.

"The other night, Stephen und I vere doing it...and vell...Fandango asks if there's room for another...I haff NEVER felt anything like that in my life.."

"Ow...fuckin'ell I'm crossing my legs," hissed Wade, "HOW.."

"Exactly. Bad enough letting one inside me," Sheamus said, finishing what was left of his Guinness.

"Can we talk about something else, we're like the bloody Sex And The City girls here," Wade said.

"I spy with my viper eye, plastics queuing up outside," Randy said, looking out the window, "Oh look there's Fox, Wade."

"Shut up...is...Fergal there..." Wade mumbled.

"Codes is with some skank in tiny shorts...oh wait that is the insane one known as Balor," Randy went on, "Wow..Codes STILL has that shirt."

"Fancy going?" John asked.

"No. I hate gay culture," Randy snarled.

"Gay bars freak me out," Sheamus said.

"Bores the lotta ya," John said, "YO NEVILLE! Hold the beers, we're moving on."

"I ain't going in that dump! Not with my fucking ex in there!" Wade spat, going white as a sheet.

"They won't be the only ones in there," John said, "Plus Nicole text me, says I should come check it out."

"URGH. I'm DEFINITELY not going now," Randy spat.

"I bet Cena's got some bloody budgie smugglers on under there," Sheamus snorted, "Wants to mince around like a great big fairy."

"Stephen I can teach you to dance," Cesaro said, getting to his feet and hauling SHeamus up easy (he was the strongest man in WWE after all!).

"You lot can go on your poxy own!" Wade said, "Orton mate, stay here if you ain't going."

"I don't want to, but I'm DAMNED if any smalltown gay bar twink whores get their amyl-covered hands on my man," snarled Randy, "On yer own big ears."

"FUck you," spat Wade.

"Not on your life," clapped back Randy.

Wade huffed and followed them out.

* * *

><p>In the bar, the boys were immediately accosted by Nikki and Brie Bella along with Layla.<p>

"I have ordered the priciest champagne," Nikki said, handing Finn a whole bottle of Cristal.

"It's John's money, I tried to stop her," Brie added.

"Thank you," Finn beamed, kissing her on both cheeks, "Oh, I don't see Brie Mode happening. PAIGE?!"

"I'm taking it easy," Brie said, "Not after John's party.."

"Plus we're training first thing," Nikki added, "Me however.."

She downed the martini she was holding in her free hand in one.

"NIcole.." Brie said sternly.

PAige came over at that point.

"Brie mooodde..." she catcalled.

"Nicole mode more like," deadpanned Brie.

"Oh come on Mexican, do a tequila shot with me," Paige grabbed Brie and hauled her to the bar before she could protest.

Nikki took the champagne bottle from FInn and expertly uncorked it..with a loud BANG..the cork bouncing off the ceiling.

"Oh shit I forgot glasses," she said.

"It's OK, gimme," Finn gulped from it like it was grape soda.

"Finny...calm the thirst..."

"Want some?" Finn offered it to Cody.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Cody decided to just fuck it and party. Why not? He took a huge gulp of the pricey fizzy wine.

"It's good.." Finn took it and necked some more.

"You're supposed to enjoy it not neck it," Cody scolded, "Nikki, teach him some refinement."

FInn poured it clumsily into Nikki's empty martini glass.

"Thank you birthday boy, suppose I better go fetch Layla," she giggled.

She disappeared with her refilled glass to find the other English diva.

"Do you think Shawn's shown up?" asked Finn.

"I dunno Finny..whether he does or not, just have fun. Don't let him, Alicia or Wade ruin it. Mess isn't here to ruin it. If Ass Implants and Rat Skank show up Imma kick their slutty asses to the ground. And that's a promise."

"I love you.." Finn sighed, "Even if my boyfriend dumps me like trash because he's took fucking scared of commitment AS PER USUAL, my best friends...my lucky star...I can count on.."

Cody huggled his bestie close before leaning over the bar and asking for champagne glasses. Once he'd obtained some, he allowed FInn to fill them just as Layla floated over.

"LAY! Just in time!" beamed Cody, filling one for her too.

"Always my favourite shirt on you," the English girl smiled, "Oh God...I might cry, this is our last night out..."

"Don't think about it Lay," Cody said, "Cheers to the next chapter of your life. Maybe this time next year there'll be a mini Layla or mini Rich...hehehehehe."

"Stop it you.." giggled Layla, clinking glasses with him, "I won't stay out too late tonight but I wasn't going to turn this down. I hope Vogue comes on.."

"Me too...aww but if it doesn't, well we had Cena's birthday to remember," Cody smiled, "FINNY...stop drinking from the bottle."

He snatched it from the Irish cutie and filled his glass.

"Who invited Fox anyway," sassed Finn, "I bet she's got her thirsty eyes all over Stuart now he's single."

COdy gulped.

"Finny," he said, "You need to realise that if you've moved on, so can Wade."

"Not on my fucking watch," spat Finn, downing his glass in one before refilling it once more, "Oh I forgot. Stuart's fucking Miz's prolapsed anus isn't he?"

"No.." Cody said, "That was just Mess winding you up. Where's Dean?"

He checked his phone and scanned the bar. He could see Becky, Sasha and Eden catching up with Paige and Brie at the bar. Alicia Fox was talking to Nikki a few patrons down. But no sign of Dean.

Cody dialled.

It rung out.

What the fuck?

Buzz.

Oh a text from the Lunatic Fringe.

_**From: Dean**_

_Hey Codes, really sorry but had to take a rain check. You looked busy anyway. Have a good night x_

Cody huffed. Dean was such a jealous bitch. He expected better.

_**To: Dean**_

_K. x_

Bitchy? Maybe. But Dean had better have a good reason for abandoning him tonight!

"Dean's bailed, the bitch," he pouted.

"Probably jealous because I've taken all your attention," Finn shrugged, "Not that I mind.."

Layla really didn't get this guy's weird attachment to Cody. Oh well, only a few more days and then she'd never have to worry about him again. She just hoped COdy wouldn't do anything stupid. And not let Finn buy his drinks.

"I'm gonna go..." she said, gesturing to where the other girls were.

"We;ll be down in a tick," Cody replied as Taylor Swift's song Style came on. Aww. Time for a dance, he thought.

Finn began to move sexily to the slow song.

Cody decided to dance with him. He stood behind the shorter NXT Champion and they began to move. This did feel nice. But not like dancing with Josh.

_I should just tell you to leave cause I_

_Know exactly where it leads but I_

_Watch us go round and round each time_

Finn leaned into his best friend whom he still nursed a small passion that was more than brotherly for. At least this was one person who valued him.

Sasha Banks was watching this display like a hawk. Her eyes were extra sharp when it came to those two showing any sign of affection.

"What's she staring at?" Summer giggled.

"I bet I know," Eden looked pissed and she turned to gaze in the same direction the NXT Women's Champion was. SUrprise, surprise. Finn all over her husband. Again. But actually, it was kind of adorable. As long as that was just close friends dancing.

Becky began to usher Sasha over. Well, why not get a closer look?

_Cause You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

Becky and Sasha began to dance with them, the smaller Sasha leaning against the Irish girl. Actually, Finn observed in between bliss at Cody's warm, solid body, they looked good together...

Too good.

He turned to Cody and shot him an adorable warm smile.

Cody returned it.

"I'm gonna confess that I bought 1989," Finn whispered.

"You're so cute," giggled Cody.

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt._

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

The champagne was already loosening Finn's tongue.

"I hate to admit it, but Big Fat Miz and his bitchy mates are right," he said, "Blank Space could be about me.."

"Ssssh," Cody said, "Don't think about them.."

The besties began to sing along as the bridge started.

_Take me home_

_Just take me home_

_Just take me home_

_You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

The song closed.

Sasha clutched her chest.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Why can't you just be a couple?" she gushed.

"Because my wife is back there and my boyfriend is in Nashville," Cody said, "Sasha..."

"You do look legit cute together," Becky said, "And I know Fergal loves you.."

"I love him too. As a BROTHER," Cody said, "Anyhoo, you ladies looked pretty close there...is team BAE literal? Are you Sasha's bae, Becky? Hehehehe."

"Team Bae is SO 2014," Sasha said, "We only came to be slash fangirls."

"Speak for yourself!" Becky snorted, "Alicia Fox is getting on my tits."

"Is she now?" Finn's eyes flashed, "What's she doing?"

"Just harping on about shit and generally being annoying," Becky said, choosing her words carefully.

"ANYHOO, shall we come join?" Cody said.

But the next song that came on was Demi Lovato's Cool For The Summer. YAAAS.

One of the Plastics' FAVES.

Well Finn and Cody's anyway.

And Finn was already grinding against Cody as the song began. This was sort of his and COdy's friendship summed up in a tune. Apart from the blatant lesbian overtones in the lyrics..

Sasha and Becky...mirroring them again. Now Cody's interest was piqued.

_Take me down into your paradise_

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try_

_'Cause you and I_

_We're cool for the summer_

ANd YAAASS.

Over by the bar on the other side, Summer and PAige were dancing very intimately.

Well obviously. Both girls losing themselves in each other, oblivious to their surroundings. Not normally Paige's kind of music if she was honest. But Demi Lovato looked pretty hot..and the song was about hooking up with a girl. Summer LOVED Paige's hair like this. Curls suited her. Very Sharon Den Adel from Within Temptation.

Brie and Nikki were dancing together, obviously in quite a different way to Paige and Summer!

Eden and Layla as the remaining girls decided to have a boogie together too.

Alicia, however, didn't seem to want to join in the fun. Instead, she scowled and stomped away, her phone in her hand. What was she up to?

"_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_.." Finn was flirtatiously singing along to Cody. The minx. He could play a little, right? He ran his tongue over his top lip and flashed the cutest, naughtiest smile.

Cody couldn't help but get a semi. Stop it Finn. Please.

"Bite it, go on," purred Finn.

"Finny. No."

Being dumped by Wade just like that had hit Finn VERY hard.

He wanted to feel desired.

He wanted Wade to be jealous.

And Cody was just so hot. Kissable mouth...such a sweet boy...the sass...the ring ability...and that heat he packed..

He turned to Cody.

"Kiss me," he whimpered, "Please."

"No Finny. Stop it...please. Let's not go through this mess again."

"What you so scared of?"

"I'm not yours to have. How many times do I have to say it? Joshy...I love Joshy. Brandi is just over there. Please Finny, snap out of it."

Sasha was watching this like a hawk. Seriously could they just hurry up and GET TOGETHER?

Even Becky was convinced...

Until Sasha grabbed her.

And quite suddenly, the Boss pulled the flame-haired Lass Kicker closer and the two girls began to make out, the song seemingly bringing out desires within them...

Cody's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh MY!" he squealed.

"BEX!" Finn cried.

The boys were now totally transfixed.

Sasha pulled away from Becky, the two women eyefucking each other like no tomorrow. Becky's ethereal Gaelic features just looked delicious in the lights...

Becky covered her mouth.

Sasha shot her a mischeivous smile.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," the NXT Women's champion said, tossing back her dark magenta hair and sashaying like the Boss she was to the bar just as the song finished.

"Rebecca Quinn slash Knox, we need to talk," Finn grabbed his long time friend and hauled her out of the bar towards the beer garden.

Cody was still trying to process what he just saw.

Paige came bounding over.

"Oh my GOD!" she was squealing, "Did you see that?!"

"Still can't even..." Cody was saying, "YAAAAAAAAASS!"

"I always thought there was something more there," Paige replied, "Well...er.."

"We are getting a cosmo and then going to investigate!" Cody squealed, yanking the hapless English girl out of the bar in the same direction the two Irish beauties had gone.

* * *

><p>In the beer garden, which was fairly packed but not overly busy, Wade Barrett was hovering by the door.<p>

He really didn't want to have to face Finn. But he had to escape Cena's pisstaking, Orton just being a dick, and Sheamus and Cesaro were just making him sick with their disgusting displays of affection, frankly.

So he'd sneaked into the throng and escaped out here. For now he was alone. Thank fuck.

He gulped some more of his beer.

The bright orange hair of Becky Lynch was not hard to spot, and Wade went pale...fuck! Especially as she was being hauled out of the door by an excited-looking Finn.

Quick as a flash, Wade crouched behind a tall muscular patron. Phew.

They hadn't spotted him. That was close.

A six foot plus bare knuckle fighter from Preston, was hiding behind gays in a gay bar to escape his ex. You couldn't make this shit up, Wade thought bitterly.

Just as the tall Brit got to his feet once more, he reeled back as he was faced with Cody and Paige. Both with drinks in their hands but glowering.

Cody folded his arms. What the actual FUCK...was Wade doing here? Was he here to reclaim Finn? In which case, Cody was ALL for that.

He hoped that was why...he HOPED.

Because if he was here for ALicia...

Finn would go berserk. There may be a bloody scene.

"Wotcha," grunted Wade.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Paige.

"Having a beer, what do you think?" snarked Wade.

"Why are you here?" demanded Cody, "If Finny finds out you're here...it's his damn birthday Wade. How could you?"

"I can go where the bloody hell I like, so keep your nose out my business," hissed the Brit.

"You miss him Wade, and I know he misses you. He's not himself without you. Why can't you just man up and say sorry and be there for him?!"

"Because the little bitch made my life a misery."

"Did he?! All he did was love you."

"And the rest, starting up shit with Cesaro, picking fights with Miz so I've now got the stupid fat dick on my back every other sodding day, picking fights with people like Trinity for no reason. I don't need this shit. And, also, why should I 'make it up' with a madman who tried to choke me to death at work?!"

"Where's the ring?" asked Cody.

"For fucks sake...I don't fucking know or care!" snarled Wade, "I don't love Fergal anymore. He's history."

"Stop lying to yourself Wade."

"You need to fuck off out my business. Now if you'll excuse me."

The statuesque figure of Alicia Fox had appeared in the doorway, her heart sinking as she clocked COdy and Paige. Did those two EVER stop meddling in people's affairs?!

"Finny is over there with Becky," Cody persisted, "I want you to go to him right now and give him the best birthday ever by saying you're fucking sorry."

"Sorry?!" snorted Wade, "I couldn't be more relieved."

He shot his jaw-dropping smirk at Alicia who beamed back at him.

"C'mon love," he said chivalrously to the former Divas Champ, "Let's go get a drink."

"Be with you in a minute," Alicia smiled as he went in.

This was the reason she left with her phone. Wade had text her telling her he was here.

"Foxy..." Paige pleaded, "Why?!"

"He's single, so am I...we go back a while Paige," Alicia said obstinately, "You know I still have feelings for him."

"He still has feelings for the guy over there!" Paige said, "Don't make an arse of yourself...he's using you to show Finn what he's missing."

"This is SUCH A MESS," Cody sighed, running his hands over his head, "Alicia. Don't go there. You're better than that."

"Whatever," Alicia was so done with them, "You two sad acts need to just QUIT. This isn't your stupid slash fiction Paige, this is real life. People are BISEXUAL. And I'd be a damn sight better for Wade than that psycho Finn."

"What did you just call him?!" snarled Cody.

"Psycho. CrayCray." Alicia snapped, "Stay pressed but that's no tea no shade. Most people backstage think that about him. Not everyone's getting wet over his abs. Some actually can see beneath that."

"You bitch.." spat Cody, "All because you want some Ex D. That's my best friend you just shaded."

"Cody..." Paige stuck out her arm, "That was a bitch move, Foxy."

"So was putting Trinity on blast for no reason but hey, none of my business," Alicia sassed, tossing back her long red hair.

"Did Trinity actually tell you why? It was about Eva. Actually he agreed with you on All Red Plastic. She just eavesdropped when she shouldn't. I don't hate her for it, her opinion."

"I really don't care," Alicia was SO done, "Butt the hell out of my personal life."

"Then you better hope Finny doesn't see you. Or your weave will be ripped from your head," Cody hissed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"He lays a finger on me and I'm calling the cops," Alicia snarled back, "Boy BYE."

She turned on her heel and stormed back into the bar.

Cody kicked the wall.

"BITCH!" he screamed, "I always thought she was nice...guess she's only got one thing on her mind."

"But to be fair, Finn has been fucking other guys," shrugged Paige, "Let her shag him. Why should you care? She's kinda right...we poke our noses in where we shouldn't too often...it's coming between you and Eden.."

"I know but...my bestie's gonna be cut up when he finds out.." Cody sighed, "I want him to get back with Wade not only because he loves him even though he acts the big bad bitch...but to stop him from wanting to sleep with me no matter how many times I say no.."

"So you're doing all this caped crusader stuff to protect yourself?" Paige said incredulously.

"No! OK a little...but look how cute and happy Finny was when he and Wade were good..."

"Was it Wade. Or was he all happy because he fancied you?"

"Stop it...you remember when he was showing us the pictures from when Wade went to meet his family? I can't see him taking SHawn to meet his mom."

"Shawn?"

"Shawn Spears. Tye Dillinger."

"Oh GOD..." Paige facepalmed, "He's doing a Dean. Or you with Dolph.."

"Yes I know," COdy said, "Shawn's supposed to be coming here tonight..."

"Maybe Finn does like him?" Paige suggested.

"He's using him to show off to Wade...and because Shawn and me are exes."

"Oh...I should have guessed. Isn't that just a bit creepy? He's even going after your cast offs. He wants to be you."

"Oh give him a break Paige! I may not like him riding SHawn's dick but hey, it's gay world, many of us have common fucks, sadly. Why I left the gay scene in the first place. Maybe Finny does like Shawn. Can't blame him...Shawn's a gentleman. And amazing in bed. Like seriously good. Not as good as Joshy though. Hehehehehe."

Tye Dillinger's flight had been delayed and he'd only just got to this damn bar. Beer in hand, he headed for the beer garden to get some air and he'd just happened to walk out as Cody was saying that.

Typical. You could not make this shit up. Cody still had that paisley shirt? Wow. He had that back in OVW. Tye had to admit his old buddy looked extremely good. But it was a long time ago.

Paige looked hot too. In that rock chick dress.

Suppose he should say hi.

"Talking about me man?" he drawled.

"SHAWN! How long have you been stood there?" Cody went to broshake and hug his old friend.

"Long enough to hear you say I'm good in bed," chuckled Tye, "Assuming it's still OK for me to come?"

"You flew out here Shawn, you're more than allowed, not my party," Cody said, "Listen...er...I'm sorry...you know, for interfering. Not my place to tell people who they can and can't fuck."

"You've changed your tune man," Tye replied, "What was it? Oh man I bet he told you the details didn't he..."

"Finny and I have no secrets," Cody said.

"I can't believe you still have that shirt," snorted Tye, "Call yourself queen bee?"

"I love my paisley!" pouted Cody, "This cost a bomb! First thing I bought with my first WWE paycheck! It holds lots of good memories."

"I bet," chimed in Paige, "How many men have you shagged in that?"

"A few," Cody sassed, "What of it?"

"Oooh getting feisty are we?" Paige giggled, "Suppose we better go see if birthday boy's finished grilling his student about her coming out the closet?"

"Wait what?!" Tye's ears burned.

"Becky and Sasha made out. It was AWESOME," Cody gushed, "I ship the hell outta that!"

"Oh man...why are all the hot ones gay?" Tye smirked at Paige.

"Because we are too good for the likes of you," Paige smirked back as they headed over to the table where FInn and Becky looked to be in the middle of a very giggly conversation.

"Oh HEY!" Cody camped, setting his cocktail on the table, perching next to his bestie, "So. Becky. How long have you lusted after the Boss?"

"A while...look let's not..." blushed Becky, "Oh. Hey Dillinger."

Finn sprung to his feet.

"You came..." he breathed to his latest conquest, "Didn't think you would.."

"Yeah well, figured it was worth it," Tye replied, "Happy Birthday."

He pecked Finn on the mouth, now he seemed to have Cody's blessing..

Finn pecked him back.

If he couldn't have Cody...Cody's charming ex would do nicely. Tye was hot...and a gentleman. If Finn was going to go on the rebound, he couldn't imagine anyone better..

"Come," Finn said, and he perched in Tye's lap, leaning into him.

Cody smiled. Awwwwwwww.

They actually looked quite cute together.

Now he could see it with his own eyes.

"Have to say we were expecting you to come harass us sooner," Becky said, "What kept you Britani?"

"Er..." Paige looked to Cody for support.

"Getting these in," Cody lied, "Barman didn't know what a cosmo was. Like GURL? You work in a GAY BAR?!"

"It's not the 90s anymore man," smirked Tye.

"Shawn you drink bro beer so can it. BITCH. *RAAZZZZP*."

"Man you never change," snorted Tye.

"You love me really," Cody teased. Aww. It was actually awesome to be out with his old friend. Just like OVW. Especially as he was in his trusty old shirt!

"How's Mathews getting on?" asked Tye.

"Still hot, still the perfect man," Cody sighed, eyes turning into sparkly hearts, "Did you know Lay's leaving. *le sad faic*."

"No..aw man that sucks. End an era for you," Tye said, "She had a decent career though."

"Which is why I'm SO glad I met Paige hehehehe," giggled Cody, "I can still have a beautiful English girl bestie."

"You arselicker.." giggled Becky, "So Fergal...didn't expect you to move on so fast."

Finn had confessed to her during their little chat just now that he had been sleeping with Tye. Becky now felt a bit of a twat for getting up in Alicia's Kool-AId about Wade. They were welcome to each other now. Finn seemed to like Tye...even if Becky didn't fully believe this was little more than just a revenge fling to stick two fingers up at Wade.

"Well sometimes the hot boys just appear," Finn shot a beautiful smile to Tye as he leaned in some more, making himself quite comfy, "You don't always have to go out looking.."

Tye took Finn;s pretty face in his hands and kissed him.

Finn began to kiss back, making cute squeaks at the back of his throat. It was just so nice to be wanted when he was feeling so alone like this.

"Finny," Cody said, "I think Sami needs to know..."

"No way! He'll scare Shawn away.." Finn pouted.

"He's an Amigo. He has a right to know Finny," Cody said, "Boys, give me a smile. You're legit adorable."

He took a photo on his phone.

And then sent it to Sami.

"CODY!" squealed Finn, "You just sent Generico that. You bastard." He leapt off Tye and began to tickle Cody in revenge for earlier.

"Boys pack it in!" Paige sighed.

"SHE STARTED IT," Cody spluttered between giggles.

"SHE DID!" Finn protested, tickling some more, "Submit and admit it!"

Cody reached up and began to tickle his bestie right back. Finn was pretty ticklish and it was so fucking adorbs.

Finn was creased up with laughter and admitted defeat before wriggling away and clambering back onto Tye's lap.

"Like a pair of bloody kids!" Paige complained.

"Be boring without them, right?" Becky smirked.

"Has he ALWAYS been like that? I thought he trained you," Tye sighed.

"Yep. You wouldn't think I'm six years younger," Becky grinned at FInn, "I'm like his other mother."

"I won," Cody said, fist pumping the air before getting his cigarettes out.

"Where's my drink?" Finn pouted, "It's only my BIRTHDAY!"

"Yeah Cody," teased Becky, "Some bestie you are!"

"Oh shit...sowwy.." Cody sucked his thumb, trying his 'look how cute I am!' trick, "What you having?"

"Cosmo," Finn smiled.

"Finny. No vodka."

"My birthday."

"No. No Balor demons."

"Those hibiscus margaritas sounded nice. Get me one please sweets."

Cody huffed playfully before padding back inside.

Finn made to snatch his half-drunk cosmopolitan.

"Uh-huh," Cody was back like a whippet and downed his cocktail. No way. Not on his watch was Finn getting vodka near his mouth!

"Spoilsport," Finn pouted, before turning to Tye, those green eyes sparkling, "Me and vodka do not mix."

"DO you become your body paint?" asked Tye.

"Yup. Not pretty," Finn said, "Oh Shawn. So glad you could come. And that Cody seems to actually be OK with us.."

"Wasn't gonna let ya go to bed alone on your birthday," Tye grinned, "You seem to like having him in your life too?"

"If Cody was single..." sighed Finn, "But I guess relationships are finite...friendships last a life time...better that way. He's friendzoned me often enough now. Sorry...you must think I'm settling for you...that's not it...look..just don't expect too much of me Shawn though. Let me do this my way..I do like you...it's just..."

"Course," Tye said, "Whatever you want is cool with me. I know Barrett hurt you."

"He did. Deeply," Finn said fiercely, "He broke my heart. I took him to meet my parents and everything...I don't do that with the other boys...well.."

He kissed Tye again.

"I gotta go the bathroom," Tye said, "I'll be back."

"I'll wait here.."

Finn could feel Becky and Paige staring.

As Tye stood up and headed inside, the NXT Champion turned to the girls.

"Fergal.." Becky began, "Back off. You'll get hurt again."

"Will I?" Finn asked, "I dunno...he's so nice..."

"So why is Wade still your phone background?" Becky demanded.

"Because...he might hate me but I haven't stopped loving him."

* * *

><p>A while later, Finn was whimpering with lust as he and Tye Dillinger made out fiercely against the wall in a secluded corner of the beer garden.<p>

"You're a horny little bastard," growled Tye.

"Because you're a hunk," moaned Finn, "Oh fuck...don't stop.."

He mewled sluttishly as Tye began to kiss down his neck, tasting his cologne, before the taller Canadian started to plant kisses down Finn's pecs and abs. What a body. And the fact he came here with just a leather jacket on top. Tye knew his morals about messing around had gone out of the window, but who WOULDN'T want a piece of the NXT Champion? He was fucking HOT.

Finn wrestled Tye around so the taller man was against the wall. He sunk to his knees and unzipped the bulging jeans. He paused to shoot a naughty wanton smirk up at his prey.

He licked his lips.

"Next time, we can fuck in my title," he purred.

"Oh man that's fucking hot..." moaned Tye as his jeans were pulled to his knees along with his boxers and his hard cock was exposed to the air, getting even harder. Finn was so fucking attentive. He knew how to please a man. Maybe 'Claws Devitt' was a good thing. Finn certainly was a tiger. Those nails..

Finn licked underneath Tye's shaft before his pouty lips closed around the length and he began to suck Tye off in earnest, deep throating (just like COdy could) and massaging Tye's smooth, solid ass cheeks. Tye grunted and groaned in masculine ecstasy, fucking Finn's face out of instinct. The last guy he'd fooled around with was Corey fucking Graves months ago, and that was only because he was desperate. Corey was gross otherwise. And Tye was well aware that Corey and Finn HATED each other.

Finn slowly released Tye's cock from his mouth. He needed it somewhere else.

"Look what I bought from the bar," he purred, producing some poppers from inside his leather jacket, "Sssssh...don't tell Coddles..heheehe."

He took a big hit before handing it to Tye.

"Man..." Tye groaned at the rush.

"A wee slut ain't I?" Finn smirked.

"You are...fuck..." snarled Tye before clamping his mouth to Finn's once more and pushing him against the wall, unbuttoning and and unzipping the tight short denim shorts.

Finn wiggled his cut hips to help get the shorts down around his ankles. No underwear after all.

"Got this in the loos," he whined, reaching inside his jacket once more and produced a sachet of lube. He tore it open with his teeth and handed it to Tye, who squirted some onto two fingers and instantly reached between those amazing muscular, ripped thighs.

"Ohhhh YES SHAWN.." Finn cried as he was fingered AT LAST. He had been SO horny. So turned on.

"I think birthday boy needs another gift," sneered Tye.

"Yeah...I do..please..hurry.." Finn was a mess as Tye began to jerk his cock, "NNnnnnnnnnnn...Shawn...don't..I'll cum.."

"Want me to fuck it out of you again?" Tye growled.

"PLEASE!"

"Got a rubber?"

"No..." Finn admitted, "I'm clean, Shawn. I want to keep you around. I like to feel lads shoot it in me."

"I like fucking dudes bare too," Tye whispered, coating his cock with the remainder of the lube sachet, "I fucked Codeman bare."

WHIMPER.

Fierce kisses.

YAAAS.

Fuck him JUST like you fucked Cody!

Finn kicked off his sneaker on his left foot and pulled his leg out of the shorts so the small denim garment hung from his right ankle only as he opened his legs to allow Tye into him.

Tye held the smaller Irishman up as he lined up against the sweet, tight opening. Slowly...slowly...he pushed inside.

"OHhh Shawn...fuck me like I'm some wee hustler you picked up in this dive.."

"Such a tight fuckin' ass man..." Tye thrust roughly, spearing Finn's prostate.

"OH YES...JUST THERE!"

Tye loved what a screamer Finn was. That accent. Guys on the indies who slagged him off clearly couldn't please him.

"Ohhh! OHH! FUCK! YES! YES!"

"Fuck yeah man, take it.."

"Don't STOP! Soo...GOOD! Don't STOP!"

The two NXT superstars continued to fuck against the brick wall, Finn relishing the scrape of the brick against his bare arse cheeks. YES! He felt SO naughty! FUCK YOU WADE. Finn wasn't even TRYING to be quiet. Tye kept trying to kiss him to silence him but the Irish minx wasn't having ANY of it.

"Ohhh Shawn.." whined FInn, "You're amazing.."

"So are you man...fuck...fuck I think I'm gettin' close man...fuck yeah..."

"Do it...shoot it right in me.."

"You close too?"

Finn nodded desperately. His prostate was burning and that tell-tale pull was starting behind his abs as he snapped his hips to fuck Tye right back. He didn't want this to END.

"Make me cum Shawn...please make me cum.."

"You're so fucking like Codeman it's scary bro.."

"GOOD! FUCK ME! Harder!"

Tye began to nail the NXT Champion as hard as he could, not caring if he caused bruises or grazes on those cheeks or thighs, Finn's legs wrapping tight around him...fuck..it was no use...

"Keep going Shawn...don't stop...please...so close...oh fuck I think I'm..."

Finn screamed and writhed as his release tore through his 190 pound form and all up his bare torso as his leather jacket hung off his lean body. WOW. But he wasn't fully satisfied..not yet.

"Keep going!"

"Fuck yeah man...gonna...fuck man your ass is so tight.."

"Been *SCREAM* told...c'mon boy...c'mon...shoot your load.."

Tye cursed and growled as finally, his climax hit and he drove deep into the champ, filling the hot minx up with his release. Finn clenched his hole tight to make this even more intense, his green eyes flashing with lust as he felt the warmth spray within.

Tye collapsed against him,s till buried in the hot little body.

"Fuck man...you're such a hot fuck."

"You are so GOOD..."

Finn planted more kisses on Tye's cheek and lips as the Canadian pulled out slowly. Once Tye was out of him, Finn cheekily sunk to his knees and licked Tye's cock clean.

"You're filthy, man.."

"You like it?"

"Yeah man..."

Finn began to pull his shorts back on and up before replacing his sneaker after a minute or two fumbling in the dark for it.

"Listen, I have to go to the bathroom to make myself presentable," Finn purred, "If I show up like this Coddles will question me."

"He knows we're fucking man," Tye shrugged.

"I have to show a wee bit of class..on my birthday."

"Your night man, do what ya want."

"Thank you Shawn *fat kiss*, wait here. I'll see you soon sweets."

Finn skipped gaily inside (albeit a tiny bit bow-leggedly) and made a beeline for the mens' room.

However, maybe it was the influence of tequila.

Maybe his head was still rushing thanks to the naughty coupling.

But something within him told him to leave Tye hanging.

He was a bad bitch after all.

Once he was done, he unlocked the stall and padded to the sinks to wipe his torso down.

A tall man came over from the urinals and paused when he realised whom it was.

"Oh...hey," Cesaro said.

"Oh...what you doing here?" asked FInn.

"Cena dragged us in but they abandoned me and Stephen," Cesaro replied, "Happy Birthday."

"THank you...I mean it," Finn replied, "And...I'm sorry again for everything..."

"It's ze past," shrugged Cesaro, "Spill your drink?"

"Not quite...hehehe."

"Oh.." Cesaro said, "I see."

"I'm not spending my birthday alone. I can do what I want."

Finn was splashing cold water on his face now.

"I won't invade yours and Sheamus' date night," he continued, "But good to see you..I guess. Have a good one."

"You too," Cesaro replied, drying his hands, "Catch you soon."

"Laters."

Well that was nice. Not awkward.

Finn dried his own hands and face before padding out and heading straight for the bar, totally forgetting about Tye...or was he?

What to drink?

Another of those lovely hibiscus margaritas. Make that two. No three. One for Cody. One for Becky.

Once they were poured he took them and carefully made his way out into the beer garden slash smoking area. How did he know they were out there? Well, whilst being fucked, his eyes did travel briefly over Tye's shoulder and he spotted Becky's flaming hair at a table in the far corner!

Oooopsss.

He was BAD.

And did he care?

NOPE.

He began to sashay a bit as he headed through the open door, being careful not to stumble with his tray as he was pretty wasted by now. Not that far gone but fairly drunk. And getting outside..whoa. It had hit him a wee bit. He found the table and placed the tray on it.

"Well HEY stranger!" Summer Rae chirped, "We were just wondering where you went!"

"Big queue for the bar," lied Finn, "I has margaritas. Bex?"

"I actually have a drink..." Becky said, holding up a daiquiri which Sasha had bought her. The NXT Women's Champion put her arm around her former tag partner.

"Anyone want a hibiscus margarita?" asked Finn, "Courtesy of birthday boy? Eden...can this be a peace offering? For me stealing your hubby all the time?"

"Oh bless you," Eden took the drink from him.

"I has one for you of course," FInn gave the other one to Cody, "My Lucky Star."

"Awwwwwwwwwww..." giggled Nikki.

"Paige has gone to order all of us shots," Brie added, "Feeling like a ROCKSTAAAAAAAAAAARR!"

She waved her arms in the air before stumbling a little, to much laughter.

"Brianna.." Nikki scolded her. Once more her sister had overtaken her in the drunken mess stakes.

Finn climbed onto Cody's lap. He nuzzled.

"Where did you go?" asked Cody.

"Er...hehehehe..ssssssssshhh."

"Finny. Oh jeez..."

"And what? My birthday."

"So where's Shawn?" demanded Cody.

"Er...early night," lied Finn.

Cody was disappointed. And pissed off. But best not to get onto his high horse.

"You're such a Soapbox Sadie," Brie put in, "Leave the boy alone...he wants to have sex in a bar, he's allowed."

"Whatever will Bryan say," chipped in Summer.

"Nattie did it at John';s birthday," Brie continued, "Her and TJ went into the back room.."

"Nattie? Grandma shoes Nattie had sex in a bar? I thought she was a missionary only girl," Summer said, tossing her hair back, before laughing, as pretty much the entire table side-eyed her, "Well, I have to get the obligatory Total Divas me in to please the stans."

"That's really getting old," Nikki remarked, "Have to admit, I've always been a touch bi-curious..."

She drank from yet another martini, shooting eyes in the direction of one woman in particular.

Luckily nobody else saw that.

"So Brie, any more tea to spill from John's party as I was..called away early," Summer went on.

"Phone sex with Paige," Finn put in helpfully.

"She threw up shortly after John's cake," Nikki added, "Seeing her attempt to vogue was a hot mess. Speaking of which...Layla? Organised another?"

"They don't do requests.." Layla said, "I did ask the DJ. Sorry Coddles."

"This bar doesnt play anything pre-2012 anyway," Cody remarked, "I don't care though...aww Finny's a tired boy."

"No..." Finn said through his head nuzzled in Cody's chest, "Your shirt's so soft..like a pillow."

"Get some shots in you Fergal," Becky said, "Perk ya up a wee bit."

"And it's not vodka," Cody said, "So yes you can Finny. Always thinking of you, see."

"What is she getting?" asked Brie.

"Ouzo," Summer grinned, "I think tonight's gonna get messy as..plus I do like Ouzo...especially before bed...in the summer.."

"Ouzo make you super horny for Paige?" grinned Cody, "Don't worry I won't tell Sami hehehehehe!"

"You better not!" Summer spluttered.

Paige appeared with a tray of Ouzo shots at that point. And yes, she did hear what Cody said. And what?

"Wonder where Foxy went, I got her one," she said, cheeks a little pink. No lies from Summer...

"She probably pissed off home," Layla said, "She had a right face on her earlier."

"She left with her phone when we were dancing and nobody's seen her since," Brie put in.

"Maybe Emma and Trinity are out," Eden put in, "And she met up with them?

"Emma abandoned me too tonight," Paige pouted, "Charming. Some friend she is. Get these down your necks ladies.."

"And GENTS," Cody pouted, lighting up another cigarette.

"Oh no, she was right the first time," Sasha teased, taking her shot.

"Sasha.." giggled Becky.

"No tea no shade!" Sasha grinned.

Paige perched on Summer's lap.

"Exactly, they take dick, they're chicks," she smirked, as Finn and Cody gave her both a joky stank face, "Oh yes, I can out-shade Samuel."

"When Sami's healed he will SLAY you," Cody clapped back, "Then the Three AMigos will rule this joint...Saraya. So you better bow down."

"Getting pretty cheeky aren't we Little Cody?" Paige smirked, "Eden! Slap his arse."

"Maybe later," Eden downed her margarita before taking her shot glass.

"No you won't," Cody pouted.

"Ewww...save it for the bedroom," Finn pouted, taking his shot, "So we gonna neck these or what?"

"Toast to Fergal," Becky said, "Happy birthday."

"Toast to Becky and Sasha, newest WWE couple," grinned Cody.

"Oh you..." Becky blushed, "Happy birthday Fergal."

"Happy birthday."

A quick clink of shot glasses before all present downed their ouzo shots, gasping as the fiery Greek aniseed-flavoured liquor burned their throats.

"Who's gonna have Foxy's?" asked Paige.

"Gimme." Finn snatched the spare shot and necked it.

Cody gave him a reproachful look.

"Ahh," he hacked a bit before catching his breath, "She gets on my tits, Fox."

"Fergal..." Becky warned him, "Hey...I was thinking...we need to get Charlotte out more."

"Totally," Cody put in, "She was at Cena's party."

"Maybe it's not her thing?" Summer added.

"She always came out with us in Orlando," Sasha said, "She's gone awfully quiet lately...since we got called up."

"And I bet I know WHY," snarled Cody, "Mess, Ass Implants and Rat Skank. Cunts."

"You think they're picking on her?" Nikki asked.

"100 per cent," Cody hissed, "Do you know what they call her?! 'Fridge' or 'Boxlotte'! THey post on Diva Dirt and Heartbreakers ALL the time, shading her looks and making crappy meme photos of fridges and stuff, putting her face on."

Disgusted looks from around the table.

"Why can't they get a life?!" Becky huffed.

"Those little shits are one of the reasons I'm retiring," Layla admitted, the drink softening her tongue, "When they came to stick the boot in today, that wasn't the first time, they talk smack at me every day. They make fake accounts pretending to be fans, follow me on Twitter and then spam me with hate. I'm sick of being ripped because I didn't come from the indies, or my age, or whatever. And not being funny, and I don't mean to rag on any of you...this Divas Revolution has no place for me anymore. It's awesome for you all...my time is up. I'd rather retire than be released and then have the internet find humour in that too. Calling me the female JTG or whatever."

"But Lay!" Cody pleaded, "You do that and they've won!"

"Let them," Layla huffed, "Anyway, enough about me..."

She left her seat and headed for the bar for a refill.

Cody thumped the table hard, startling everyone. He was seething through his nose. Brad, Corey and Miz needed to just DIE. Now. He'd suspected they'd driven Layla into retirement. They were beyond a joke with their spiteful misogynistic bullying. Why did they only pick on divas?

"How do you know they go on websites to shade Charlotte?" asked Sasha.

"Dean told me, he saw them at it. And heard them talking about what their next 'funny screen names' are gonna be," Cody said, "So far they've used 'Nattie's Bladder', 'Brie's Acting Coach', 'Nattie's Grandma Shoes', 'Iconic Rosa Botch', 'Pterodactyl Summer', 'Big Bird Summer'..."

"Hmm. I wonder who made those last two up?" snarked Summer. Corey, obviously.

"How old are they?!" snorted Becky.

"They also save screengrabs of any botches and post them," Cody said, "They're regulars on WrestleCrap and Botchamania. Damn why did Dean take a rain check, he could spill so much tea on those cunts...they always use gifs of said botches and write 'ICONIC'. He's very good at spying, Dean."

"Isn't Maddox getting a new gimmick with Adam Rose?" Nikki added.

"Yep. He wears a towel and flexes," Eden said.

"Oh HOW ORIGINAL!" Cody cried, "Groundbreaking gimmick, REAL innovative. Bet they call themselves Beef Mode. I swear at the next event I'm gonna pop his ass implants so he leaks silicone all over the mat."

"Why are we talking about them and making them relevant?" Finn spoke up, "Let's talk about something fun or get another drink?"

He wriggled a bit on Cody's lap to make himself more comfortable. His arse was twinging a bit. But sign of a good night.

Becky just happened to glance in the general direction to her left, just on the off-chance. And it took her a while to realise what it was she was seeing.

Wade and Alicia.

Alone at a table.

Looking in deep conversation with drinks.

And then Alicia leaned forward and they started to kiss.

Ohhh shit.

Whatever lies Finn might be telling about his 'moving on' revenge fling with Dillinger (who the Irish diva noted seemed to have mysteriously vanished without a trace), he would NOT like this one bit.

"What's up?" asked Sasha.

"I've found Fox," Becky replied.

"More fool her if Total Divas is anything to go by," Sasha remarked, "I'm gonna get another drink."

"I'll stay here."

Sasha shamelessly pecked her on the lips before turning to the table at large.

"Anyone else, my turn?" she asked.

"Cosmopolitan," Cody grinned.

"Do you drink ANYTHING else?" scoffed the Boss.

"Just give us a beer," Paige said.

"And me," added Summer.

"Martini," Nikki said, "Brianna will have water. Won't you?"

"If you're having a martini Nicole then I am too. Doesn't Eden want one seeing as she magically seems to like the same drinks as you?"

"Brie..." sighed Nikki.

"Well it'd be rude not to," smirked Eden.

"And how about birthday boy?" Sasha said.

"Another hibiscus margarita, those are just AMAZE," Finn said, "I took a photo of the menu so I can make them at home."

"Cutie," Cody giggled, cuddling his bestie close. He went to check his phone.

_**From: Lay**_

_Hi darling, I decided to have an early night. We'll go out again before I leave. Hope you have nice night xxx_

Cody pouted but understandable. She seemed pretty upset. Maddox, Graves or Miz better not be alone in a room with him for too long, he decided. Especially if heavy or sharp objects were at hand. For their own safety of course.

"Where's Layla?" asked Sasha.

"She's gone home," Cody said, "I think the stuff about Mess and his shit pit coven got to her."

"Why's she letting them win?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe she'd just fifty shades of done with the crap in this company, she's engaged now," Cody said, "Can't blame her. But that bunch of cunts better not spend too long in my presence if they value their limbs."

He cracked his knuckles.

"Cody.." sighed Eden.

"Sorry," Cody mumbled.

Becky couldn't help but keep on spying on Wade and Alicia. Without anyone else knowing what she was up to.

But Cody, eagle-eyed as always, noticed her constantly looking in that particular direction.

"What you looking at?" he asked, "Is it someone we know?"

"Er..." Becky began. How could she tell Cody when Finn was sat on his lap?!

"What you doing Bex? Keeping secrets?" Finn grinned, "You can tell ME, seeing as I trained you."

"Finny, you drop that into conversation every five minutes," teased Cody, ruffling the short brown hair, "You're SO cute, like a proud dad."

"I am," Finn said, "I never got to tell Bex properly just how proud of her I am. Watching her on Raw was amazing. Like a dad watching a daughter all grown up."

"Aww Fergal..." Becky couldn't help but be a bit overcome, "That's such a sweet thing to say. You still can't vogue though."

She leaned over to hug him.

Just as Wade and Alicia left their table and walked over towards theirs, holding hands.

Oh fuck.

Sasha re-appeared with a tray of cocktails at that point.

"Got these half price, the boy serving recognised me," she declared happily.

"Oh HEY," came Alicia's voice, "Room for a small one?"

Sasha gave her a withering look.

"Oh so Foxy's still alive?" snarked Paige, "What a shame you missed the drinks."

"It's OK, WE'LL go get ourselves one and come back," Alicia said, with just a hint of triumph on her face.

Finn's jaw could have hit the floor. His eyes were wide. He was frozen in sheer horror.

Wade was just smirking in that Bad News way, only this time it looked smug instead of jokey or sexy.

Becky was pretending not to notice.

Cody was scowling at Alicia.

Even Nikki looked disapproving.

This was such a bitch move on Alicia's part, and so unlike her.

"What's going on?" asked Summer, who'd been engrossed in Twitter at that point, "Oh. Foxy. Oh wait..Wade?!"

"WHAT?!" bellowed Cody, "You've got a nerve!"

Finn was just rigid. Staring at them both.

Cody tried to get up but FInn was deadweighting himself.

"Free country mate," scoffed Wade, "We can go where we want."

"You asshole Wade," hissed Cody, "Absolute fucking asshole."

"Boo hoo," Wade sneered, with a truly spiteful look to Finn, "That proof enough for ya?"

Cody wrestled himself free of Finn and stomped to get in Wade's face. They were nose to nose.

The other girls all looked apprehensive.

"You..." Cody was struggling to find a way to adequately vocalise his rage.

"Not often stuff shuts your big mouth up," Wade snarled, "C'mon Alicia, are we getting a drink love or what?"

"You're not welcome at our table," Summer folded her arms and did her catty hair toss, right in Alicia's face.

"Why would we want to anyway?" Alicia sassed.

Paige was torn. She really thought Alicia was one of her best friends. Why was she acting like such a bitch over this whole thing?

And what was with Wade's dickhead attitude?

"I'm not done with this ASSHOLE," snarled Cody, "I should break your fucking legs Barrett."

"Bareknuckle fighter, poof with a big gob. I think I'd cream you in a real fight Rhodes," Wade hissed.

"Prove it. Go on."

"Boys...please..." Paige sighed.

"Stay out of it!" Wade snapped, "See Rhodes. You're all gob no trousers. Your little girly mates ain't gonna save ya now."

But a black clad flash steamed right between them and aimed a right hook right at the Brit's face, sending him stumbling backwards into a table full of twinks who screamed like banshees.

Finn didn't say another word. He just sprinted into the bar.

Wade picked himself up, somewhat aided by Alicia. His top lip was split but it didn't look more serious than that.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Alicia said, shooting a final truly catty stank-face at all the divas on the table before ushering her reconciled ex-man inside.

"I think we should drink up and head back to the hotel," Eden sighed, "Cody?"

Cody sank back into his seat. He downed his drink in one gulp. He then poured Finn's over into the shrubbery by the wall. Best be safe.

"He's on water from now on," he said, "Wade's a cunt."

"They're as bad as each other," sighed Paige.

"We're gonna head back now," Nikki said, "I think it's time...sorry to be boring. Brianna...BRIZEE! Wake up!"

"I think the night's over anyway," Summer remarked.

Brie was slumped over the table, her martini untouched.

"Nff...wha?"

"We're going to the hotel."

"Ok...bye everyone."

Brie stumbled as she clumsily got to her feet and waited for her sister, who was saying good byes around the table (taking longer than necessary with Eden!). After finally helping Brie get her coat on, Nikki and her sozzled twin said their goodbyes and headed into the bar to go out and back to the hotel.

"If you want to head home now I'll catch up," Becky was saying to Sasha.

"Awww.." Sasha tried a pout, before shooting a vampish smile, "Well, we could use an early one."

Becky giggled.

"OK..." she couldn't resist, "Looks like we're heading off too..."

"But Becky...we might need you..." Cody pleaded.

Paige thumped him.

"We may not.." he corrected himself, "Have a nice night..."

He still had enough mischeif left to lick between his fingers, simulating cunnilingus.

"CODY!" snapped Eden.

"YOU..." Becky was blushing, "Right well, see you tomorrow ladies..."

She necked her daiquiri gamely for some extra Dutch Courage before taking Sasha's hand and the two NXT divas departed as well, no doubt for a night of passion. And Cody was definitely interested to find out more once this Finn/Wade/Alicia/Tye mess was cleared up. Most definitely! Hehehehe.

Which left the core Plastics.

"Do you need me here?" asked Summer.

"I'd like you here.." Paige gave her a seductive look.

The blonde giggled but remained firm.

"C'mon Eden, I'll walk you home," she said, "Momma Paige and Papa Cody need to sort their problem child out."

Eden giggled. Funny because it was true.

Summer and Paige shared a pretty passionate kiss (Cody and Eden ditto) before the two respective better halves of Paige and Cody left.

"I still can't get over seeing you be so...straight," Paige remarked.

"I'm polyamorous," Cody shrugged, "Hate to label myself like that..but I am. Accepted it. Anyhoo...Finny. We need to find him."

"Is this how our lives are gonna be now? Chasing the bloody NXT Champion like frantic parents?!" Paige scoffed, "He's eleven years older than me! Four older than you."

"Do you want the responsibility of Alicia having her edges snatched bald on your head?!" Cody challenged, "Because I don't. No matter how much of a stank bitch she was just now. I never hit girls. Ever. Not even CrayJ and I was pretty damn close to smacking her. Finny doesn't seem to care if it involves his man. He'll snatch anyone. Look at how he threatened Trinity."

"True.." Paige said, "OK, we better go find him."

"I'll check the mens room. Meet me back here in ten if we can't find him."

"Sure."

Cody padded inside and made a beeline for the men's toilets. It was pretty packed in here. All the stalls were occupied. GREAT. How could he search for his bestie without looking like a weirdo?

"Oh heyyy there hot stud," some random vest-wearing blonde twink purred, getting in his space, "You single and looking?"

"I'm married," Cody replied gruffly.

"Means nothing to me honey," the twink continued, "You're HOT."

Cody flashed his ring finger. With both his wedding ring and promise ring to Josh on.

"Here with friends, and if you don't back off, Imma break your legs," he snarled.

"Your loss," pouted the twink and he sashayed away.

Cody shook his head. Gross.

He kneeled down and looked under a stall.

One guy on the can. Thankfully didn't spot him.

"What the fuck you doing?" came another man's voice.

"Trying to find my friend," Cody said, "He walked off."

"Creep," the unidentified man sniffed as he took a paper towel to dry his hands.

Cody just shrugged.

In the next stall, two men, one sucking the other off.

Whooops.

Cody hastily tried the third and final one.

Another random guy on the john.

Ugh this was useless. Cody scuttled out before anyone else came for him. This was gonna be a long night. And Cody was pretty drunk himself.

He padded outside, admitting defeat. The bar was packed. No way could he find FInn in there.

Luckily Paige was standing there by the door, browsing her phone.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"Uh-uh. This is messy."

"It just got worse because Foxy and Wade are sat over there," she said grimly, "I think it's time to go stick our noses in."

"I don't care at this point," Cody agreed, "C'mon."

He hauled her over to the table.

* * *

><p>Wade looked furious at their time being interrupted by these two nosey twats yet again. Seriously, did they have ANYTHING better to do?!<p>

"You both fuck off right now or I'm telling Hunter," he snarled.

"What? We're two patrons in a bar," Cody clapped back, "You can't do anything about it."

"Our friendship's finito Paige," snapped Alicia, "You and me. Done."

"I'm sure I can live," Paige replied with a catty sneer on her pretty face, "Didn't know you were a homewrecking bitch."

"Excuse ME?!" Alicia got to her feet and stared her now former Amiga down, "Wade. Was SINGLE. You know jack about what we had. What we STILL have."

"Oh really?" Paige said, "Did he tell you about the engagement ring he carries with him still. The one he bought in Dublin and roped bloody Sheamus in to help him choose. Hint. It wasn't for you sweetheart."

Alicia looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

She turned to Wade who just shrugged.

"She's talking out her arse," he grunted, "About time someone gave you a good slapping Paige, you self-entitled little bitch."

"You better watch your mouth Bennett or you'll have my brothers to deal with, they don't take kindly to six foot wusses talking smack to their sister," Paige threatened.

"Ask any guy back in her home town in England who tried hitting on her," Cody added, "You ain't shit Wade. You want the Hooligans on yo ass?"

"They could fight a damn sight more than you Rhodes," Wade snarled.

"If Wade loved that craycray little fag so much he would have GIVEN him the ring instead of dumping him for me," Alicia found her voice.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" came a County Wicklow accent. Finn had appeared at last. He'd gone to the bar to drown his sorrows in a double vodka, no ice.

"A cray cray little fag," Alicia was defiant to the hilt, "You wouldn't hit a girl."

"Try me," snarled FInn, now getting right in her face, before grabbing a lock of her hair.

"Finny...don't.." pleaded Cody.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and this opportunist SLAPPER," snarled Finn, the Balor demon roaring inside of him now, "Did you really think I'd let you take my man and get away with it?"

"Take your hands off me," Alicia spat.

"You better do as she says," Wade snarled, "I am so glad I dumped you. Fucking misogynist."

"Finny please..." Cody was desperate now, "Don't..."

Finn tugged harder on Alicia's hair. She cried out in pain as he pulled her head back much like a prison officer on an unruly inmate.

"Fergal! Stop it!" Paige cried.

"Finny...don't...you're better than this!" Cody cried.

"Damn fucking right I'm better than this SKANK," snarled Finn, "You stay away from Stuart. Or I will rip this cheap weave RIGHT OUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD. He's MINE."

Wade had seen enough. He wrestled Finn off ALicia and hugged the understandably-traumatised Diva to his chest.

"I wouldn't touch you Devitt if you were the last thing breathing," he spat fiercely, "What the hell did I see in you?!"

"Psycho!" Alicia screamed.

People were stopping to look at them.

Finn snapped.

He grabbed a tequila sunrise from a protesting patron on a nearby table and then emptied the drink all over Alicia's head.

Gasps.

FInn laughed. A vodka-fuelled, somewhat deranged one. YAAAS.

"What a shame you didn't melt," was his parting shot before he sashayed inside.

Wade was PISSED OFF.

He made to go after his ex.

The humiliated ALicia grabbed his arm.

"Don't...he's not worth it!" she cried.

"I wanna kill him!" snarled Wade.

"Take me home!" Alicia sniffed, orange juice and sticky red grenadine dripping down her neck, her pretty face smudged with mascara.

"DOn't worry love, we'll get you cleaned up," Wade grunted, shooting a glower at the shell-shocked Paige and Cody before escorting Alicia chivalrously inside.

"Oh my God..." Paige was facepalming.

"He's out of control...Hunter finds out and he's gone," Cody sighed, "Oh Finny..."

"Why you feeling sorry for him?" Paige snapped, "He had no right to manhandle Alicia!"

"She provoked him!" Cody spluttered.

"A decent man would NEVER lay his hands on a woman!" Paige cried, "I don't care what the reason is, you don't do that! He was lucky I didn't tackle him to the ground!"

"Why didn't you?" Cody snapped.

"Because...I dunno, maybe I'm still mad at Alicia shading SUmmer constantly..."

"She does?"

"Yeah. I used to laugh it off. But actually...meh. I really thought she was awesome."

"So did I. Some people change when it comes to getting a man," Cody sighed, "And Finny is being a hypocrite. I can't believe he played Shawn like that. For what? Wade didn't even notice."

"I think that's what's gotten to him," Paige observed, "Wade didn't react and has moved on."

"Wade is being a double dick for using Alicia, however much of a bitch she's being," Cody said, "He still has Finny's ring."

"What ring?!" came a scream.

Finn had re-appeared, having hid until Alicia and Wade had gone. He regretted NOTHING though. The bitch deserved it for getting her claws into HIS man. Tye was just a necessary evil to make Wade jealous. It hadn't worked so Finn had no interest in Cody's old chum now. Cody had friendzoned Finn so often that the Irishman finally accepted that he and Cody would never be more than close best friends.

Oh SHIT.

Cody covered his mouth.

"Nothing..." Paige said airily.

"I heard him," Finn persisted, "WHAT RING, CODY?!"

"What do you care?" Cody shot back, "You're dating Shawn now. Why the fuck did you get physical with Alicia?! A real man NEVER hits a girl!"

"SHe deserved it. And PLEASE. You really think your old mate was something more than a revenge fuck to make Stuart jealous?! I needed some dick on my birthday is all, and well, if he was good enough for you, then he was good enough for me."

"You're messed up," Paige shook her head.

"PAIGE!" Cody spluttered, "Not helping!"

"Where's Bex? I want her here."

"She went home Finny."

"CODY..."

Finn collapsed into Cody's chest, his dam bursting and he broke into hacking sobs. Cody hugged the broken man tight.

"Sssh ssh...it's OK..." Cody whispered.

"You're the only man I can trust...apart from Rami..."

"Maybe Wade wasn't the One."

"He was! He met my family! Look at me! I'm six years shy of fucking 40! I'm crying like a baby because I'm not married yet! I really wanted to marry Stuart! He was the love of my life and that...BITCH Fox stole him from me! IS that why he dumped me! He wanted to get back with her, all nice and normal and STRAIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Wade was helping Alicia dry off in the hotel room.<p>

"Look," he sighed, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"What?"

"Look at the crap we've had from all of those bitches back there. We don't stand a chance," Wade went on.

"If you really liked me you'd screw the haters!" Alicia cried, "Thanks a bunch!"

"Truth be told..."

"You're in love with that psycho faggot aren't you?! You still love him?! Even though he fucking put his hands on me and humiliated me! You've cost me my friendship with Paige!"

"THat was your doing for acting like a bitch to them. THere was no need to be like that."

"They needed to be told to keep their noses out my business," Alicia snapped defiantly, "And you weren't exactly not bragging."

"Did it to shut that irritant Rhodes up," Wade grunted, "Look...Alicia..Vic...I like you. But I don't think we have that spark anymore."

Alicia sighed.

A long silence.

She still loved Wade. But maybe it was better to let him be happy than trying to re-create the past. ALl this had done was lose her friends in the locker room. She was gonna have to work hard to win the girls round again after her stank attitude of late.

"You did buy him a ring," she sighed, "I guess...well...at least we can still be friends."

"There's loads of lads out there who could make you happy," Wade replied, "And I'm a soft sod but...despite all the shit back there, I still love Fergal. He acted out to you because of me. THat was my fault. it should be me you're pissed off at."

* * *

><p>Cody and Paige had FINALLY managed to get Finn in a more respectable state and persuade him to come back to the hotel.<p>

"Paige, you can go be with your girl," Cody was saying as the elevator dinged, "I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You've already been more awesome than necessary tonight."

"OK..." the raven-haired Diva said, "Still can't believe Foxy. What a bitch."

"I can't believe I tried to hit her..." Finn moaned, "I've never raised my hand to a girl in my life..I usually smash their phones or break one of their possessions if they're putting the moves on my man."

Paige nervously laughed.

"OK, well, night night," she said, hugging Cody.

"Night night," replied Cody, "Sorry again for all the mess."

"I'm sorry.." Finn whimpered, "Once again I spoil your night out...happy birthday to me. Ha."

"It's OK," Paige hugged him, "Just...don't let people get to you. You're better than that. Night night boys."

She walked away towards hers and Summer's room at the end of the corridor.

Finn swiped his key card and ushered Cody into his room.

"Will Eden mind?" he asked tentatively.

"She'll be asleep," Cody said, "My bestie needs me."

"I won't jump on you," Finn sighed as he kicked his sneakers off, "I think I've done more than enough tonight."

"You've also had enough," Cody said sternly, "Water."

Finn was about to hit the mini bar but he reluctantly took one of the glasses and filled it with water. He downed two in quick succession before padding back into the room, shedding his leather jacket so he was just in those short denim shorts and his ankle socks.

He climbed onto the bed forlornly.

These shorts were getting uncomfortable.

He unbuttoned them, figuring Cody can just look away and shed them. Ahhh. He started to get a semi from being naked around Cody but he quickly located his briefs and pulled them on.

Cody kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed next to him.

"What don't I have that others do?" sighed Finn, "Why can I never keep a man?"

"You're too nice," Cody said, "People abuse it."

"Only man I want is Stuart. He made me so happy."

"Yeah I know, Sami said he hadn't seen you like that in years. But Finny, you've been a colossal bitch to Shawn."

"He knew what to expect from me," FInn said unrepentant.

"You slept with him Finny."

"Guys hook up meaninglessly all the time."

"Shawn is a gentleman. He did not deserved to be used like that. I'm mad at you for that."

"Fine. I'll say sorry tomorrow."

Finn was browsing his phone idly. He went onto Twitter just to see what work people were doing. Something made him search for Tye, almost to see if there was a subtweet to boost his schadenfreude desires.

However..

_You are blocked from following __** WWEDillinger **__and viewing __** WWEDillinger'**__s Tweets._

Finn was hurt but guessed he deserved that one.

Cody saw too and felt no sympathy.

"I deserved that," Finn said.

"Yes you did. That was an asshole move."

"Shame. He was hot sex."

"He could have been great for you Finny. He would have treated you like an absolute king."

"I'd rather be a Prince to my perfect King. Oh Cody...*sniffle*...I want Stuart back!"

Cody was so glad the subject of the ring wasn't approached and he hoped that Finn swallowed his swerving of it. To have something and then have it taken away was just the worst feeling. Knowing that Wade would have proposed if Finn hadn't driven him away would just cut the Irishman to shreds.

He decided to be the best bestie possible and began to shed his clothes down to his briefs.

"I'll stay with you," he said.

"I promise I won't," FInn sniffed, his green eyes bloodshot, "Even though...nnnn...your body is amazing."

"So's yours Finny. You can look but you can't touch."

"You keep dreaming of the stars above," Finn sang cutely.

"Silly boy," giggled Cody, sliding under the covers, "What are we gonna do with you, huh?"

Finn hopped out the bed to turn the main room light off, before climbing back in next to Cody.

"Best part of tonight was when you danced with me to Style," he sighed.

"So not getting nailed behind the bar like a whore?"

"Cody...look I said I'm sorry.."

"I know Finny. But you know how I feel about that kind of behavior. Birthday or not."

"I really am the Blank Space song aren't I? My next mistake...ha."

"Just own it Finny. So what? Shake It Off."

"Stop it! Man we're such 14 year old white girls it's not even funny. We're supposed to be big tough wrestlers...and here's us having a sleepover, discussing Taylor Swift and boy problems."

"And do you care? Hashtag freaks and geeks Finny."

"I do like I Wish You Would from 1989...actually that song's so me right now..wonder if Stuart secretly wishes I'd come back?"

Awwwwww.

THe boys cuddled up, both yawning. Tired and done.

"Is spooning allowed?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Sure," Cody said, "I'm a bottom remember. I won't get an uncontrollable urge to get in you."

Finn wriggled around and leaned against him, whimpering at the close contact and those muscular arms hugging him. COdy was just the best at hugs. Better than even Bayley.

Not the best birthday ever. But at least he had his best friend with him to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. A dramatic chapter. New pairings too! And I've done a lot more femslash than normal. Trying to push the boat out! <strong>

**Had to end it here as it was getting hideously long. Already cut a piece out. I realise the Finn-Alicia fight won't win me many fans - I must stress that Alicia's not become the new villain, but as far as Finn';s concerned, she's the devil incarnate. He's the kind of person that views love rivals as two-headed monsters. When I first brought him in, I always wanted him to personify Blank Space as back then (November-December) it was in the charts. Just didn't want to jump straight in to that!**

**She'll get some redemption in the next chapter!**

**As for Layla (:'(), her send off will be in the next chapter too. Not another night out (After this one! Jeez..), but obviously I'll write her final match day in. Another original Champs Choice cast member gone :( **

**So Cesaro wants Fandango OUT. Hmmmm...does Sheamus agree or does he want to keep the threesome going? Find out soon.**

**I hope the Centon was worth waiting for! I knew it had to open the chapter before we got to the FInn drama. I love writing him SO much. I really hope everyone doesn't hate him after this one!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_Thanks for the nice comments (I choose to ignore anon haters tbh)! I have to admit though, previous one was a bit long...I dragged it out too much. I love writing the tea-spilling scenes more than anything and I did get carried away! I make no apologies though for the use of Taylor Swift references! Finn IS the Blank Space character! Bless him :( But now we know Wade still loves him yaaaaaaay. Tye Dillinger was only ever intended as a brief plot device and continuity as he was referenced back in Champs Choice, way before he got signed with WWE._

_I'm gonna finally get rid of that jumping plot bunny that won't go away in this chapter and make Sasha very happy. You get my drift? _

_Like with Dusty's passing, I won't use Roddy Piper's sad death in this. I only obliquely referenced Dusty because of Coddles being the lead character, nothing more and it was impossible not to._

_Wade's birthday was the 10th so two Raws of fun! Will he and Finn FINALLY get back together?_

_Now is Sheamus gonna kick Fandango out? Or will Cesaro do it for him? Wait and see!_

* * *

><p><strong>August 2, 2015. Orlando, FL<strong>

Sami Zayn was whistling tunelessly to himself as he padded around his and Neville's FLorida home, doing the daily chores. It was so empty without his beloved Geordie around but Adrian did swing by on days off. Though due to Sami's repaired shoulder and extended convalescence period, they couldn't have sex, and the redhead was extremely frustrated. He couldn't remember the last time he had sex. And he'd had to do Ramadan alone.

So to channel his frustration, he'd taken a leaf out of his best friend's book and started building Lego sets. It seemed to work and kept him occupied. Well, apart from when Neville did his twice-daily Skype calls!

And as Sami was home alone, he was oh-so-casually dusting the kitchen cupboards in some smart black 2Exist briefs and an apron. Well he wasn't expecting company!

But damn was he frustrated.

And Sami was NO slut. The thought of hitting some dick-on-a-stick on Grindr never even crossed his mind. He just got more creative with his fingers..

The doorbell rang at that moment.

DAMNIT.

Oh fuck it. The mailman will just have to deal with a barely-clothed hot otter answering the door.

Sami padded to the door and opened it.

"FERGAL!" A huge grin split his cute face as he embraced his best friend.

"Sami.." Finn had finally started calling Sami by his current ring name recently. But Sami always called everyone by their real name. Or their indie names. He called Paige by her actual name just because he lived for teasing her above anything.

"Come on in," Sami said.

"THank you."

Finn wiped his feet and kicked his Vans off before padding inside. Damn Sami looked hot.

"Thought Neville would be home," he remarked.

"He flew out last night," Sami complained, "I am SO frustrated Fergal. Oh my God."

"Least you're not single," pouted Finn.

"How was your birthday? You haven't returned my calls."

"Shit," Finn said, sinking into the battered wicker chair by the kitchen french windows, "Well...it was nice...but I've had better."

"Well this will cheer you up, I found some Irish tea at the grocery store," Sami said.

"Oh my lord I love you," sighed FInn, "Do you know how to make it properly?"

"Yes. I am dating an English man," Sami reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry I didn't sleep much," Finn said.

"Fergal," Sami said sternly, "Have you been on Grindr again?"

"No..."

"Liar."

"I'm being truthful. I can't win Stuart back if I keep dropping my knickers."

Once the tea was made, Sami led his bestie into the living room, whipping off his apron and making himself comfy.

"So," he said, sipping his tea, "What actually happened on your birthday. Coddles didn't put much on his Snapchat story. Apart from you and DIllinger looking SUSPICIOUSLY CLOSE?!"

Finn looked like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. Sami's stare was intimidating.

"I er..."

"I am not impressed. I know Shawn of old too. He is not the hump and dump sort. And you humped and dumped him. Fergal, I'm extremely disappointed in you."

"Sorry..."

"Not me you need to apologise to. I thought more of you than being the sort of petty bitch who uses guys to score points on exes you're hung up on."

Finn scowled.

"Don't give me the attitude," Sami went on, "I know exactly what you did Fergal Devitt. And I heard about you putting your hands on Alicia Fox."

"Is nothing sacred here?!" lamented FInn.

"No. Especially when the NXT CHampion throws his weight around and throttles women. That's scumbag behaviour."

"She was being a bitch and needed slapping down."

"Why? Because Wade moved on? Because God forbid she was proud to be with a guy she had history with and still loved again."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHY ARE YOU ON HER SIDE?!"

"Stop it Fergal. Grow the fuck up and stop behaving like a fourteen year old. You're not in high school now."

FInn just spluttered and sank back on the chair, gulping from his tea and huffing.

Sami always knew how to disarm him.

"If you loved Wade," Sami continued, "You'd be happy for him. And fucking apologise to Alicia. And mean it."

"Thanks a bunch," snarled FInn, "I really thought my oldest and other best friend would be on my side!"

"I am. But I do not condone your bitchy behaviour," Sami replied, "You are so lucky Fox didn't go to Hunter. Because you would be fired instantly. I also heard that you are still trying to bed Cody."

"He told you?!"

"He calls me a lot because he's at his wit's end with you," Sami said, "You don't help. No means no. Stop thinking that he'll soften his resolve when drunk."

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on.."

"He's married to a beautiful girl. He's promised to a pretty hot guy in Nashville."

"Mathews is an ugly fuck. Squeaky voice too. Actually thinks TNA is worth something. Sad twat. But that's none of my business."

Finn sipped his tea in such a shady manner that Sami was irritated.

"Now you're just being a bitch."

"And what of it."

"Who do you love Fergal?"

"What kind of dickbrained question is that? I'm done. Stick your bloody tea."

He got to his feet and stomped out the living room.

"Avoiding the question. Fergal. Quit behaving like a spoilt brat for just one second and actually use your fucking brain. Do you love Wade or Cody?"

"I dunno."

"You don't love Cody. You want to be him because you admire him. Because he was nice to you and didn't just think 'oooh I want a piece of Prince Devitt'. He's not your type, you know he and you would never work as a couple. It's me and you all over again. Only I get you more than Cody does. But I know Cody ain't the one your heart belongs to. Talk to Wade, tell him how you feel. And apologise."

"He dumped me. Why should I go back."

"Because you love him."

"I do...I could have been Mr Fergal Bennett by Christmas if I hadn't gotten such a big head.."

Sami sighed in relief. AT LAST he was getting through to the obstinate Irishman.

"You reckon?" he asked.

"Yeah...sometimes you just know these things...and it cuts me so deep to know that I pissed it all away by picking fights with people like Trinity and making Stuart look stupid.."

Sami didn't want to mention the ring Wade still had. That would destroy Finn.

"Oh Rami...thanks for just being here..."

Finn hugged him tight, nuzzling.

Sami giggled.

Bless.

"I'm always here," he said.

"Just like with Marty...did you know Miz and Corey have been talking to him, getting him to dish the dirt on me."

"They did WHAT?!" roared Sami, "Fucking RAT SKANK! THat's it. Fuck this shoulder, I'm going to kick that whore's filthy scummy ass to the ground."

"No...my battle," Finn said, "I've already had enough fights with Miz to last a lifetime. Did you know *sniffle(, that Miz stole Stuart's phone and deleted my number...all the photos of us...all my texts to him...I thought Stuart was lying...and strangled him (Sami winced...yeah he thought he best leave that alone)...but...Coddles...my lucky star...put me right...and I now well believe that it's the sort of cunt thing Miz would do because he hates me just for being me. Why do they always pick on me?"

"Jealousy," Sami said, hugging his bestie tight, "People insult you because they're jealous Fergal. Jealous of your looks. Jealous of your talent. Jealous of how red hot over you are. You will get onto Raw and slay them all. They are all gonna realise that once they step in the ring with you that they need to up their fucking game big time. A lot of talentless hacks on the mainroster if you ask me. And you have them all pressed."

"Tell me about it, and smarks say that about the divas. Most of them work better than half the men. Except maybe Rosa Mendes. And Eva Marie. Pffft. Cassie worked her arse off making Eva look competent."

"Fergal..."

"Don't believe Eva's 'look at me I have passion' crap. She hangs out with Rat Skank at training," snarled FInn.

"Quelle surprise," sighed Sami, "I actually would pay to watch you make mincemeat out of Miz."

"I like mince pies so please don't insult them like that. My mother makes the best in the world. Plus any mincemeat made from Miz would just taste like fat and stale jizz," Finn sassed.

Sami roared with laughter.

"I know I knock you but sometimes your venom tongue gives me life," he admitted, "When it's used on the deserving."

* * *

><p><strong>3 August 2015, Raw, San José, CA<strong>

Charlotte Flair was alone in Catering.

She was waiting for Becky and Paige to come in. To be honest though anybody to talk to would be nice right now. Anyone not named The Miz, Corey Graves or Brad Maddox. How did you report bullying around here without looking weak or pathetic? CHarlotte normally could handle herself, being a statuesque, genetically superior second-generation athlete and all, but she'd never had crap from men before. Three grown men, ganging up on her, picking apart her appearance.

She would have happily gone out with girls to Finn Balor's birthday but she'd been convinced the toxic trio would be there and ruin her night. So she'd stayed in. And then her Twitter had been pinging, the nasty bullies spamming her with more hate because they were bored. What had she done to deserve this?

Cody padded into Catering at that point, alone. He'd gotten here early, Eden was still working out.

He spotted Charlotte sat by herself.

He knew a bullied person when he saw one alright and so instantly he wandered over good-naturedly.

"Hey," he smiled.

Charlotted looked up and nodded.

"What's up?" asked Cody.

"Nothing," she grunted.

"Really?" Cody raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow.

"How do you report bullying?" she asked, "I don't want to talk to my dad about this.."

"Bullying? Who's been picking on you?" asked COdy, though he was guessing the answer.

"Who do you think? Your fan club. Corey, Brad and Miz. What have I done to deserve three grown men insulting me at work? Is it some kind of hazing ritual? Do they haze everyone who gets called up?"

"No," Cody sighed, "Oh Charlotte...what have they been saying?"

"Don't want to go into it, but let's just say I've been called a man, a box, a fridge, no ass, un sexy, a wannabe Michelle McCool, the works."

"Charlotte, Rat Skank, Ass Implants and Mess hate everyone but themselves. They were besties with AJ before the little rat bitch finally did us all a favor and retired. Think about it. Mess. A joke who jobs to the whole roster and pays guys with blue balls to fuck that infected chasm he once called an asshole; Ass Implants is irrelevant. Rat Skank's stuck up at the announcer's desk and bitches on Twitter because he can't wrestle. You're a second generation wrestler, NXT Women's CHampion, and part of one of the best things to happen to women's wrestling in ages."

"Funny thing is, I thought you'd be the one to avoid on the main roster after what I've heard," admitted Charlotte, "Corey used to have my back in NXT."

"He has nobody's back but his own. He's scum," Cody hissed, "You could kick most of their asses in a fight. Just remember. A man who picks a fight with a woman has no right to call themselves one."

"LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" came a scream.

Alicia Fox had stormed in.

She got in Cody's face.

Cody sighed.

"Look, he was pretty busted...and not himself," he said.

"Whatever," Alicia had a full stank face on now, "As soon as I can see Triple H, I'm having him fired for what he did to me."

"What happened?" asked Charlotte.

"Finny got a bit overexcited," Cody said.

"By that you mean he tried to pull my weave out," snarled Alicia, "Then yes. I call it assault but whatever."

"You didn't get a bruise. He didn't hit you," Cody replied, "Grow up."

"So it's OK for a man to put his hands on a woman?!" shrieked ALicia, "After that bullshit you just fed Charlotte! You're the biggest hypocrite here! Do you assault Eden at home or something?!"

COdy snapped. He got in her face.

"NEVER," he breathed, "Talk about my marriage again."

"Please," Alicia snarled, defiant to the hilt, not scared of him, "Your marriage is a SHAM! You ride a TNA commentator's dick behind her back!"

Charlotte was more uncomfortable than ever.

"Nothing you didn't bring on yourself!" Cody spat, "You STOLE his man bitch!"

Jesus. Charlotte didn't know what to do. The guys were worse than girls here. Her dad had warned her to not be surprised by ANYTHING that went down on the main roster. And to not get involved in the politics.

"What's going on?!" cried a deeper woman's voice as Nattie had walked in and saw Alicia and Cody nose-to-nose over the table while Charlotte looked on worriedly.

"Nattie! How do you report assault?" demanded Alicia.

"Call 911?" Nattie said as though Alicia was dumb, "Who's assaulted you...Cody?! You haven't?!"

"I haven't touched her," Cody hissed.

"No. But HE DID!" shrieked Alicia, pointing at the figure in a white tee who was stood behind Nattie. Finn.

Nattie turned to look at him.

He was looking daggers at Alicia. Unrepentant as always. Sami's words having gone in one ear, out the other and were now laying somewhere back on the interstate.

"You didn't.." she sighed.

"She deserved it, homewrecking whore."

Nattie shifted guiltily.

This week's Total Divas he was NOT going to like. At all. She hoped he and Wade had been asleep when Alicia had knocked their door in Dublin back in April...

Finn spotted Nattie's expression.

"You knew..." he breathed.

"Months," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Or any of my friends?!"

"Because I hoped she'd get over it."

"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, JO-LENE," Finn sang maliciously.

He stomped over to Alicia, who this time was ready for him and she slapped him hard around the face, knocking him backwards.

INCENSED, he got to his feet but Cody dived in to restrain the angry Irishman.

"I don't think so," he snarled, "You've done QUITE enough."

Alicia just turned on her heel and stormed out.

"I hope Charlotte concusses you HARDER next time!" screamed Finn after her.

Charlotte facepalmed.

"Finny calm down," Cody ordered, "And stop flailing..!"

"Let go of me then," pouted Finn.

Cody reluctantly did so.

"So gurl," he said, sitting down, "How have you been?"

"Shit," Finn said, perching next to him, not on his lap, "And no, I haven't had anyone else. I had a wee chat with Sami yesterday. He invited me round for tea."

Cody shuffled guiltily...he'd been confiding in Sami again. That's how Sami knew all the details of Finn's behaviour. And it was he, Cody that begged the redhead to talk Finn straight.

"That's so cute," Charlotte put in, "Tea and lego.."

"He's taken up Lego thanks to me," Finn smiled, "But anyhoo...he knew everything. I take it someone blabbed?"

He scowled at Cody.

"I didn't know what else to do..." Cody admitted.

"Glad you did, sometimes I need a wee kick up the arse," Finn sighed, "He put me totally in my place. Punctured the ego a bit. But I'm not apologising to a bitch who thought she could take my man."

COdy rolled his eyes.

Nattie had been listening, but now decided to put her two cents in.

"I really thought you were better than that. I respected you as a humble worker," she said, folding her arms, "Turns out you're just a bitch. You remind me of AJ."

"WHAT?!" spluttered Finn, "I am not CrayJ! I love wrestling! I would never quit to dick watch!"

He ALMOST spilled the Cesaro tea but his common sense just about stopped him.

"Finny," Cody said, "Go and apologise to Alicia."

"No. She slapped me."

"Grow up Fergal," Cody continued, "Come. You're doing it now."

"Don't want to. You can't make me."

"TOugh." Cody heaved Finn up off his chair and dragged him out of Catering.

"Get off me arm!"

"Nope."

"I'll bitch slap you."

"And I'll slap you back, bitch."

Cody continued to drag the protesting NXT Champion around the arena roughly by his arm until he found the female talent area. He pulled Finn through the black curtain where several divas were surrounding a table.

Alicia was stony faced.

"Hey! Girls only!" Emma protested.

"Well..." Nikki Bella was grinning naughtily.

"Finny has something to say to Fox. HAVEN'T YOU?" Cody barked,

He pushed Finn at Alicia.

"What?" she snapped.

"Just come to say sorry. Had no right to put me hands on you. I was really drunk."

"You're just sorry you might lose your precious title," Alicia wasn't buying it.

"Don't be a bitch Fox, he apologised," Brie Bella put in.

"Whatever," Alicia browsed her phone.

"I said I was sorry, what do you want, flowers?!" Finn snapped.

"Flowers. Like the ones WADE bought me today," ALicia sneered.

"Liar. You got those off a fan on the way in," Brie said, "And you and Wade aren't even together. You told us like last week!"

"What?" Finn's heart was racing.

"So don't be a bitch," Brie finished.

"Whatever. I thought we were supposed to be a sisterhood," ALicia spat.

"Sisters don't tell lies to create drama, who do you think you are? Eva?" Brie snarked.

Alicia just stormed out with her head held high.

"C'mon," Cody ushered FInn out, "Sorry to have bothered you girls.."

"Did you hear what Brie said? Stuart's single..." Finn was pink in the face, "Does that mean he might still love me?"

"I don't know girl.."

"Come on Coddles, you're meant to be a romantic..."

"Yeah but Finny."

"You must be my lucky star...you shine on me wherever you are..."

"Stop being so cute," giggled Cody, "Look...best bet is...talk to Wade. Man to man. Just figure your ish out."

Finn pulled his phone out his pocket.

He opened up Music and stuck on 'I Wish You Would' from Taylor Swift's 1989.

"This song is just me right now," he sighed, "I hope it's him."

"As long as it's not this," Cody had We Are Never, Ever Getting Back Together ready on Youtube.

"This song's you and me though," Finn grinned, putting on Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea's Pretty Girls.

"YAAAAASS," Cody said, "Keep that playing. Our anthem."

They sashayed along the corridor.

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Wipe the floor with all the boys_

_Pour the drinks, bring the noise_

_We're just so pretty!_

_All around the world, pretty girls_

_Jump the line, to the front_

_Do what we like, get what we want._

"That never gets played when we're out," FInn remarked.

"Because you both U.G.L.Y.." came a singsong Southern accent.

"They ain't got no alibi!" a cocky Ohio one.

"They UGLY!" finished the raspy Pennsylvania one of Corey Graves.

"Out the way basic bitches," Cody sassed.

"No. We're here on Alicia Fox's behalf," Brad sneered.

"Oh one of the 'models' Rat Skank hates," Cody deadpanned, "Meh. You ain't shit."

"HAA! 'Rat Thkank'?! Copying Zayn as usual motherfucker," Corey snarled, "Get an original insult lispy."

"At least he's not a misogynistic turd who tries to rip out weaves," Miz smirked.

"Oh. Like you three bully Charlotte because she could out wrestle all three of you any day of the week?" Cody finished.

"She looks like a man so it doesn't count," Miz shrugged.

"Surprised you haven't opened your slutty hole to her then, seeing as the only qualification you require is male and breathing," Cody clapped back.

"No thanks, yuck," Miz sneered.

"Don't insult men. She's a fridge on stilts," Brad chimed in to sycophantic sniggers from his cronies.

"You just shade a second generation athlete's looks for no reason other than her being a better wrestler than you and yet I'M the misogynist?" snorted Finn, "Yawn. BO-RING!"

He tripped Miz up and the rotund Moneymaker fell to the lino.

"Where's my five grand bitch?" Miz snapped, picking himself up.

"Yeah. PAY UP," Brad sneered, "Corey, raid his pockets."

"Mmmm yeah, he might have a stank attitude but at least he's hot to look at," Corey licked his lips.

Before rugby tackling FInn to the floor.

And then the toxic trio pounced.

Brad held Finn's arms down.

"LET GO OF ME.." Finn cried, "I'm the fucking NXT Champion! Get the fuck off me you CUNTS.."

Corey fiercely undid FInn's belt and yanked his buff skinny chinos down his muscular legs. Mmmm. What a bulge. He stroked Finn's crotch.

"Mizzybear, you want a piece?" Corey grinned.

"Ew no, leprechauns are GROSS," Miz sassed, "Why don't you take what you want hunty?"

COrey yanked Finn's briefs down.

Cody steamed in and wrestled Corey off, punching him hard in the stomach before putting him in a headlock and taking him down to the ground. Hard.

Miz backed off hurriedly as Cody turned his fuming eyes upon the sex pest.

"I suggest you get the fuck off him NOW Ass Implants," Cody snarled to Brad, "Or you face meets that wall."

Brad released Finn's arms and scuttled off with his two henchmen to regroup and plot a new Balor revenge scheme.

COdy helped his bestie redress.

"Were they legit thinking they could sexually assault me?" Finn snorted, "I couldn't even nurse a semi for any of those scrotes."

Cody touching his thighs was causing movement.

Cody couldn'thelp but smile a little. Flattering if nothing else.

"I know I'm in the friendzone.." Finn couldn't help his runaway mouth.

"Would you like a little hand.." Cody looked around to see if they were alone.

"No...Stuart..."

Good boy.

Cody continued to touch. Test Finn to his limits.

"I said..." moaned Finn.

"What? What did you say?" Cody purred, "Finny.."

"St..Stuart..."

"Good boy." Cody took it a step further and stroked inside those incredible thighs, causing a mewl from Finn.

Before...SLAP.

Cody's hand was smartly whacked.

"Well done," Cody smiled, "You're over me."

"Not a hundred per cent, but...getting there," Finn replied, "Though damn just one night...just to truly blow you out me system for good.." He fixed those enchanting eyes on Cody.

"We really shouldn't, not after all the drama Finny, and makes me look a total hypocrite."

"You sure? I'm a cuddler."

Cody really was thinking about it. Despite ALL the things he said. They were still men. With testosterone in their veins. And would it be...worth it? But Cody was married and promised..

"Well," he sighed, after a long, pregnant pause, "We can't what-if. And if all my lecturing hasn't gotten it to sink in."

"Sami tried it too. He's so right...but...oh God..I can't stop wondering though sweets..just before I try and get Stuart back...just to get you out my head for good..."

"Suppose in the long run...might make us closer.."

"Look at Sami and I.."

"But you and Sami didn't hit the home run."

"I wanted him to. BADLY. God you are so hot.."

His voice was a whisper. He leaned upwards.

Cody leaned down.

And their lips touched.

And they began to make out.

Finn was whimpering at the back of his throat.

His nimble hand whipped Cody's phone out of his pocket.

"HEY!" Cody pouted.

"Is Josh OK with it..."

"He advised me to just go with the flow, he says whatever happens, happens Finny. Fuck it, we just keep going rounf the guilt loop. Let's just...DO IT for fuck's sake."

"Was hoping you'd say that...come here.."

More lustful kissing.

"If I was gonna have a final fling as a wee single pringle before trying to get the love of my life back...it would be nobody else but my lucky star.."

"Your married and promised lucky star."

"Stop. You being so forbidden just really turns me on that much more..."

"Joshy might have finally approved it..but not a word to Brandi."

Kisses again. Groping hands on firm asses.

"God you're hot.." whined Finn again, "Please Cody baby...I promise I won't stalk you afterwards. I just need *kiss* to do this...I need you."

"Stop talking and justifying Finny *kiss*...let's just...let things happen and fall where they will..."

"OK baby...*whimper*...I'll legit do a sex wee in me knickers if you keep touchin' though. Hehehehe."

"FINNY! That's so GROSS! Stop saying 'sex wee'!"

Cody pushed him away and pouted like a pissed off kid.

Finn was giggling adorably.

"Hey baby...PLEASE tell me you're coming to Australia.."

"I may be. Hehehe."

"YAY! Cos guess WHAT? I'm on the tour!"

"Yaaaas. We'll SLAY down under."

* * *

><p>Cesaro was sat in the back of the rental whilst Sheamus drove, Fandango insisting on stroking the Money In The Bank Winner's leg the entire way.<p>

And the Swiss, was not all that down with it. He'd enjoyed their time away from the dancer too much. He liked the three ways they'd been having...past tense.

But now he wanted Sheamus all to himself. But he knew Sheamus's ego had taken such a pummelling with the stuff he, Cesaro had put him through the first time round, plus Daniel Bryan, and the crossed wires with Wade (Sheamus was still pissed off at his ex/best mate for dumping Finn after all the stuff about buying a ring), so the Swiss thought best keep quiet.

Still thanks to Rollins, at least they were free of Cena for a little bit. Cena and his piss-taking was too much sometimes.

The car pulled in.

Sheamus scrambled out of the driver's seat and went to open the boot of the white Malibu.

"Got you all hot and bothered have I?" smirked Fandango.

"No, he's just hot," Cesaro put in.

His phone buzzed.

**_From: TJ_**

_You told Fandango to shimmy off yet man?_

He was pretty happy that Tyson and he could still be close friends. In fact, the last time he'd visited the Canadian at home, he admitted that for a short while, he'd nursed a crush, and that was why Finn and Cody kept picking on him.

Tyson had not been surprised and told Cesaro he had suspected it. Well, all the touching and helping him try on all his new ring gear. Tyson had also backed Cody and Finn (to Cesaro's initial chagrin) because he said that they had a point - it was breaking wedding vows and in today's society, monogamy should be celebrated. However, Tyson did say that he wasn't stupid and had bi curious thoughts throughout his career about some of the guys...including the Swiss.

"What you thinking about there?" growled Fandango.

"Just texting TJ," Cesaro grunted.

"Your little toyboy," snarled Fandango.

"No. My best FRIEND," corrected the Swiss.

"Rhodes and Balor eye fuck daily. So do you and Kidd. Maybe once he's healed, he can join us." Fandango licked his lips.

"NO!" snapped Cesaro, "TJ is happily married."

"He's probably the sort who'd love his ass fucked and then still declare no homo, met that type MANY times," scoffed Fandango, "I bet he's a little dick pig. I bet Nattie wears a strap on."

Cesaro was *this* close to punching him! How dare he!

"You know nothing about zeir relationship," he hissed.

"Touchy are we," Fandango teased, "Forget to wipe your hole down?"

He'd been tag teamed by both of them this morning. Well why not? The Swiss took the fun while he still desired it. But soon, it would just be him and Sheamus. As it should be.

Cesaro clambered out to help his beloved with his luggage.

"Need a hand there Stephen?" he purred.

Sheamus smiled at him.

"Could use one I suppose, all your bloody designer gear," he teased, before dropping his voice, "Is it just me or is Curt a wee turn off now?"

Cesaro grinned broadly. YES.

"Oui," he said, "I mean, he's hot und sehr gut im Bett.."

"Speak English Claude."

"You know vot zat is. It even SOUNDS the same."

"I know but I need more coffee," Sheamus grinned, "Like when he was touching me up, I just wanted to tell him to wind his neck in. He took what he wanted this morning. Notice how I deliberately took longer on you than he did?"

"Yes," Cesaro smirked, leaning in for kisses.

They kissed passionately.

Fandango stomped over and then devoured both men's faces in turn.

Cesaro scowled behind the dancer's back.

"Cool it, we're at work," Sheamus said gruffly.

"Never stopped either of you horny studs before," Fandango rasped, heading inside.

Sheamus heaved all his bags off the tarmac plus his briefcase, clearly struggling under the sheer amount but not wanting to look like a wimp. Cesaro gave him a withering look before taking the briefcase chivalrously.

"Thanks," the Irishman said, hanging back, "Come here."

He pulled Cesaro into a more passionate embrace.

"Love you," he said.

Cesaro couldn't look more ecstatic if he tried. He moaned and kissed the big redhead back.

"Love you more.." he smiled, "Ve don't need Fandango."

"No. We don't. Man...I didn't want to admit it the other week but you were right...I enjoyed it being just us far more than when it was me you and him. THough we did have fun with him. Don't want to be an arsehole."

"Ve should talk to him," Cesaro replied, "Cos I vont you ALL to myself..."

"Except for when you finally get to play with Tyson."

"STEPHEN."

"Oh come on Claude, I wasn't born yesterday. it's OK...I know how close you and him are...even Natalya herself ships you."

"Yes I know. I vish she vuldn't."

"Maybe," smirked Sheamus, "It might turn her on to see a big strapping European studmuffin like yourself induct her little husband into the ways of man love.."

"Vell she can keep it in her head cos then I would look like a hypocrite vonting Fandango out. TJ is a lovely man. But he is my friend. You Stephen are mon AMOUR..."

"Thanks..just wanted to clarify," Sheamus grinned, "We need to have that talk. Before he starts stalking my arse once more."

Another tall man came over at that point.

"Wotcha lads," grunted Wade, "Ste. You gonna speak to me yet?"

Sheamus rolled his eyes.

"Still think you're a dickhead."

"And I think you're a mug for keeping that perv Fandango in your bed," shot back Wade.

"Not any more, tonight ve are kicking him out," Cesaro declared, arm possessively around Sheamus.

"Apparently so," Sheamus said, before sighing heavily, "Stuey. What's the deal with you and Fox."

Wade rolled his eyes.

"I dumped her."

"You were never going out with her."

"I was."

"No you weren't. You did all this to piss your wee ex off."

"OK maybe I did. Not like he abstained did he? Fucking Dillinger. Stupid airheaded abs on a stick. I sorted him out when I was in Orlando Saturday."

"You did WHAT?" Sheamus raised his eyebrows.

"I went round the stupid git's gaff, told him that if he EVER sniffed round Fergal again then his legs will be broken," Wade snarled.

"Halle-BLOODY-lujah, he has STILL got a sodding brain," snarked Sheamus.

"Course I have. I didn't want to dump him did I?" Wade said, "I had to because he needed to know he can't keep stirring shit up because he forgets I'm the one who has to deal with the fallout. Why do you think I'm jobbing week after bloody week?!"

"I'm sure it's nothing to do with Finn," Sheamus said, "Don't be paranoid mate."

"Carrano told me to my twatting face," spluttered Wade, "At the house show Friday night."

"It takes two to Tango, Vade," Cesaro reminded him.

The three men headed inside to Catering.

* * *

><p>At the Plastics table, were sat the usual crowd. Cody and Finn (who could not keep his hands off his bestie) along with a newly-arrived Paige and Summer.<p>

Cody was just telling the girls about the Toxic Trio's bullying of Charlotte Flair.

"Lay was better off out of here," he was saying, "Grown men who bully women have no right to be part of our gender."

"Yes, it is rather disgusting," Paige said, "By the way Finn. You apologised to Foxy yet?"

"I did actually. And the wee bitch refused to listen. Ask Brie and Nikki," Finn pouted, "I'm done with the fake-ass bitch. She wants to ride my man's cock.."

"You're saying that yet you're holding Cody's hand?" Summer observed.

"Ok. BOYS," Paige snapped, "I am not gonna say it again. If you want to, go and shag. Because I'm sick of mopping up all the mess. Can't say it's my thing but some people love open relationships."

"Especially Sasha," Summer joked, "Oh she's gonna love you for this."

"Give her something to see then," snarled Finn seductively before pulling Cody to him and began to make out with him.

"OK that's...very hot.." Paige sighed, "Samuel will kill me.."

"And your wife will kill YOU," Summer added.

"She kinda knows.." Cody admitted, "Brandi's not stupid. She just won't ask, so I won't tell."

"As long as you can live with it," Paige said sternly.

"I can," Cody smiled at Finn, "Hey you."

"Hey you," Finn's eyes sparkled as he pecked Cody's lips.

A piercing squeal split the air, bringing Catering to a stand still.

Sasha Banks had arrived with Becky (together, of course ;)) and she'd seen this wonderful display of beautiful men kissing.

"You are like one of those girls at school who had emo boys kissing on her MySpace," Becky teased.

"You never had a MySpace," Sasha hit back, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"I hope Fergal knows what he's doing.." Becky sighed, "Suppose we better go and say hi."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," Sasha said, and she took Becky's hand, leading her over to the Plastic table.

"Oh HEY, it's Bex and her BAE," Finn camped.

Becky blushed.

So did Sasha.

"Up all night shagging were you ladies?" Paige teased.

Becky flipped her off.

"So when's the wedding?" Sasha beamed, "I'm kidding!" Becky had shot her a reproachful look.

Cody's phone buzzed.

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_So enjoying feasting on Irish mince? ;)_

COdy blushed.

Tappity tap tap tap.

_**To: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_Feels wrong but right Joshy. He's a lovely kisser :) But not a patch on you hehehe *cheeky monkey emojis* Feel like such a slutty cheat :( love you xxxxxx_

Buzz.

_**From: Joshy *heart emojis***_

_I'm totally cool with it Coddles :) We don't see each other often, and you've talked to me about it. Just relax and enjoy 1 night in Balor ;) xxx_

Finn was reading over his shoulder.

"Your boyfriend is a saint," he purred, "He's a wee treasure."

"Best thing that ever happened to me...apart from meeting you."

"I can't wait for tonight," Finn whispered.

"Just don't put pressure on yourself," Cody replied, "Just..let stuff happen."

"I can't stop kissing you now I have permission..." More kisses.

"Lads..." Becky sighed, "Time and a place."

"Don't stop on my account," Sasha grinned.

Finn leaned into Cody's chest.

He sprang up as he saw Wade, Sheamus and Cesaro walk in.

"FInny..." Cody whispered gently, "Just..don't go steaming in. Talk to him when you're ready."

"I'm ready now..." Finn sighed, "But...you're here.."

"Guys confuse me," Summer remarked.

"It's because they all think with their dicks," Paige sassed, "But hey, whatever makes them happy."

"Thank you Paigey poo," FInn shot a wicked grin at Summer before leaping across the table to hug her. Her blessing of sorts took a real weight off his mind. The only thing plagueing his and Cody's heads now was what Sami would say. He would NOT approve.

"I'm gonna go get some sarnies," he continued.

"If you see Dean, tell him to remember I exist?" Cody sassed.

"Will do sweets."

Whistling Shake It Off to himself, Finn minced (AND what?! He was HAPPY right now. Wade was single...he and COdy could FINALLY blow off all this steam that had boiled between them..) over to the food table...just as Wade walked over.

"Hi..." he mumbled.

"Oh. Wotcha," grunted Wade.

"How's things?"

"OK. How about you?"

Finn shrugged.

"Usual," he said, "Er...I hear you and Alicia aren't together."

"We never were."

"But Brie Bella said..."

"Brie Bella needs to keep her nose out," growled Wade, "See you've been busy."

"Stuart..." sighed Finn, "Stop it."

"You on meds or something? Because you haven't tried to slit me throat yet." snarled Wade before he could stop himself.

"Please.." Finn pleaded, "No more fighting. Can we not have a wee chat? Like two grown up lads?"

"What's there to chat about?" lied Wade. There was PLENTY, "You've had Dillinger. Who's next?"

"Stuart. Stop it please. Let's just have a talk..."

A pregnant pause.

"Fine," Wade sighed, "But one condition. You stop acting like a psycho bitch."

Cody had padded over, sensing tension.

"Everything OK Finny?" he asked, shooting his signature stank face at Wade.

"FIne," Finn said, putting sandwiches on two plates. He melted into Cody.

"OH for fucks sake.." spat Wade, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm always close with my best friend," Finn pouted, "How about you listen to me rather just ASSUME?"

Wade was a touch jealous. But he'd be a fool to assume Finn would take him back easily. Maybe they should just work shit out. And in good time. Don't rush into it.

"I'll get back to you," he grunted, taking some salad leaves and grilled chicken breast before stomping away.

"He still wants you," observed Cody.

"And I still want him...oh daddy do you see that grey tee...my fave on him," sighed Finn, "But I don't want to...maybe after tonight.."

He shot a cute smile up at Cody.

"Finny," Cody smiled, "Stop worrying.."

"I don't want you to think I'm using you.."

"Stop...hey...will this make you feel better?" Cody softly kissed him on his pouty lips/.

"A wee bit.." giggled Finn, kissing back, "Hey sweets...you must have had a cheeky thought or two about Stephen Amell. Hot."

"Nope.." Cody grinned, "Joshy asked me the same thing."

"You need to watch Dante's Cove then."

"Already seen it. And fapped. Hehehehe."

"YOU.." giggled Finn, "Reckon he'd be up for it?"

"I'm not a slut.." Cody spat.

"Come on, a hot actor, working with you..."

"Well Joshy keeps on saying I should...I do flirt a bit with him. Ugh I'm such a whore!"

"No sweets. You're just a lad with sexual desires, in a long distance open relationship."

"I think Brandi might get pissed off. She does call me out on flirting with Stephen. But strangely never mentions you.."

"Because I think she's like Sasha.." giggled Finn, "Oh Cody.."

He leapt onto Cody,much like Paige did to Nattie on a regular basis.

"Oooff.." complained the ravenette, "Oh. Hello."

"Hi." More cute pecking.

"Try not to break him. I would like him back the next day," came the teasing voice of Eden.

Cody went scarlet and tried to put Finn down, but the pesky NXT Champ deadweighted himself.

"I'll be gentle with him," giggled Finn, "But he may not be gentle with me..."

"SSSSSSSSSHHH!" hissed Cody, embarrassed.

Eden just laughed.

"He has his moments," she said, enjoying this enormously, "Would you like me to tell you stuff about him.."

"FINE THANKS!" Cody hollered, so red he could have heated the whole room, "Finny, get off me please."

Finn ground his arse naughtily against Cody's crotch.

"Nope," he grinned, before whispering in Cody's ear, "I haven't even had a wank for a few days..I'm pretty full.."

"SSH!" squealed Cody, wanting to just DIE right now.

Even Eden was laughing. Oh well, it was fun seeing her husband squirm. And hey. Finn was a hottie. She wouldn't have minded watching them go at it.

* * *

><p>Cody closed the door of the hotel room, feeling unbelieveably naughty. He knew they were about to commit so many sins, and after ALL the drama, he couldn't believe he was just sodding his principles and about to bed Finn anyway.<p>

Finn was kissing him the moment the door shut. Whimpering against his lips.

"Oh Cody.."

"Fergal...so naughty!"

"Finally..."

Finn pulled him onto the bed and they continued to kiss.

"I'd *kiss* love you to pound me arse...but...if you're really not into it...then...m'fine just...doing other stuff."

"Finny..."

"Though *kiss*...if this is only once...*kiss*..."

"Oh fuck it, let's just FUCK..." moaned COdy.

He lifted FInn's tee and began to peck those abs, mesmerised.

"Ohh baby.." whimpered Finn.

"I could *peck*...kiss these abs all day.."

Cody began to unbutton Finn's chinos and peeled them down his legs. His briefs were tented to breaking point and a wet spot was forming. He was horny as fuck for his hunky best friend. He hoped they would finish with zero regrets...but he didn't want to place too much expectation on it...as that kept a boner down or held back orgasms.

Cody was thinking the same.

Would he be able to top Finn?

DId FInn have any condoms?

"I have a pack in me travel bag.." moaned Finn, "Don't worry baby, I'm not being reckless."

Whimpering. Kissing. Cody touching between Finn's thighs. Enjoying the cute wee screams Finn made. Cody knew instinctively how to please him as he guessed the Irishman's erogenous zones were identical to his.

"If...*MOAN!* I scratch you...don't *kiss*...freak out.." Finn mewled.

"I scratch too bitch.." grinned Cody, looking into his pretty green eyes.

Finn stroked Cody's lovely face.

"So pretty..." he breathed.

"You're pretty too Finny."

"Call me Fergal."

"Fergal."

Finn moaned.

"I like it when boys say my name in bed."

"Do you? *kiss*. Do ya *kiss*?"

"Yes *kiss*. I do. *Kiss.*"

Cody peeled his blue polo off. Instantly FInn reached up to grope his pecs.

"Hot body.." Finn moaned, "So hot. You're such a hunk."

"Ssssh.." Cody hissed.

"You are. Josh is a lucky wee man. So's Eden. SOuthern stud."

"Finny...stop. Hehehe...oops...sorry. Fergal."

Finn leaned up to take his white tee off.

"Mmmm...you're incredible.." moaned Cody.

"You like?" Finn smiled cutely.

"I like very much. You should be so proud of that body."

"It's yours for tonight Cody stor.."

"That's so cute. Lucky Stor. Lucky Star. Hehehe."

"That wee laugh you do is so cute."

"Which one? Hehehehehe."

"THAT one...stop!"

Cody began to caress the substantial bulge in the skimpy 2Exist briefs Finn was wearing.

"Want to take them off?" moaned the Irish cutie.

"I can..." Cody wriggled down those abs and bit the waistband of the briefs, expertly tearing them down those muscular thighs and legs, helping them off Finn's ankles so the beautiful Celt was naked completely.

Cody did think Finn had an impressive cock.

Probably would make a hot top.

But Cody knew FInn was a complete power bottom.

He slowly tossed FInn off, enjoying the cute little moans and squeaks as the Irishman writhed.

"You're a slut Fergal.." Cody growled.

"I know I am baby. I cannot help myself."

"What would Sami say if he knew you were naked on the bed, me jerking your dick?"

"He *whimper* would not approve? And that turns me on.."

"Hey Finny? Want a 'brojob'? Totally not gay and just two friends helping each other out with blue balls? Hehehehe!"

"69 me. So I can suck that hot cock." Finn went to undo Cody's jeans. Mmmmmm. Tiny Andrew Christian briefs. And holy fuck that BULGE. Cody was so hung. Finn knew he'll need plenty of lube.

"How are you a bottom?" he breathed, pecking the V lines just about Cody's waistband.

"Always gotten more turned on at the thought of a dick in me.." Cody whimpered.

FInn slowly peeled the briefs down those amazing smooth fem thighs.

"You have the most beautiful smooth legs..." he sighed, "I feel a wee roidhead in comparison."

"Finny. Hush. You're beautiful."

WHIMPER.

Finn leaned up to ferociously kiss him. Being called beautiful touched him so much.

Cody wriggled completely out of his jeans and briefs so he too was fully naked and cuddled Finn for yet more sensuous kissing and grinding, their cocks slowly rubbing and their cute moans filling the room.

"I can't *kiss* believe *kiss*.."

"Fergal...enough chatting..."

"Sorry...a wee bit nervous."

"Why?" Cody stroked that pretty face, "Be you."

He gently but firmly pushed Finn onto his back, before crawling down that body, worshipping every inch of the ripped chest, biceps, abs and V-lines before at last, taking that pretty big cock into his mouth.

Finn gasped and moaned, writhing on the bed as Cody showed him his killer oral techniques. WOW! Cody could suck cock like no man Finn had ever been with! No wonder Mathews loved him!

Cody was also gently stroking FInn's hole as he sucked, taking his time to truly please his hot best friend, making the most of this one night of pent-up passion between them. And Finn was SO responsive.

"Stop...please..." whined Finn, prising Cody's head from his cock, a tough task as Cody was magnetised to it.

"Why?" Cody had a seductive smile as he licked the tip. Mmm. An uncut cock. A rare treat, "Close?"

"Yeah...I want you...please...down a wee bit.."

He opened his legs wide and lifted his arse, indicating to Cody that he wanted to be rimmed.

Eagerly, Cody stuffed his head into the smooth, solid musclar cheeks and began to rim. A very tight hole but what an incredible ass..and FInn was fucking LOVING it. He was mewling loudly and wriggling like a bitch on heat.

"Ohhh YEAH...baby don't stop...keep going.."

So Cody gamely continued, despite craving attention between his thighs himself. Two bottoms so far were managing to have plenty of fun. This was better than either man could have hoped. And it was just foreplay.

Cody lifted his head to look down at the Irish beauty.

Finn just smiled, his cute face flushed.

"IS there anything you can't do in bed?" he gasped, "Bi lads always eat arse amazingly.."

"SSSSSH.." Cody leaned down to kiss him. Yeah OK, he was well practiced..don't talk about it.

Finn had a trail of precum up his ripped abs. He was SO turned on.

"Cody...sit on my face!" he cried, itching to return the favour after a rimming that good.

"Thought you'd never ask. Hehehe."

Cody wriggled eagerly and placed his amazing, smooth bubble butt over that pretty Gaelic visage and instantly that tongue got to work. FUCK! Finn could eat ass alright. DAMN! ALmost as good as Josh!

Cody mewled and whimpered, twerking his booty on Finn's face, his true bottom self bursting forth.

Finn held those incredible thighs in position as he continued to please his best friend. He could tell Cody was a bottom just by the way he bent that body.

He spanked Cody's ass cheek as he removed his tongue.

"FUCK..." gasped Cody, "You are so good..."

"I have been with girls.." Finn admitted, "Lube and condoms are in me bag. I also have poppers."

Cody leaned across the bed to find Finn's bag and began to search it. Ah yes. At the top. He removed said items and threw them on the bed.

"You know I love bareback," Finn wheedled,"Would love to feel the connection.."

"Finny. Fergal. Don't be reckless."

"If it's only the one time..."

"Then we'll be responsible. I only allow Joshy to cum inside me. If you love Wade you'll reserve that privilege solely for him."

He leaned down to kiss him, uncapping the lube as he did so.

"I hear you baby," Finn sighed, before his eyes lit up, "Pull out and then cum on my hole."

"You'll regret asking...hehehehe."

"I know Cody darling. I've swallowed slash choked on your epic load remember."

"Sassy bitch."

"You love it."

"You're so hot."

"You're hotter."

Cody coated two fingers with the lube. Gently he began to finger Finn, who opened his legs and raised them expectantly. That entrance was even tighter than he thought. And Finn was making cute little squeaks of joy as he felt the penetration. He was a little nervous about taking Cody's length AND girth.

"I wanna...*MOAN*...try a few positions.." he whined.

"Course baby. Whatever you want. I can edge," Cody whispered, biting open a condom sachet and unrolling it on his weeping, hard cock, "If it hurts, let me know, OK?"

"I will darlin."

Cody was always thinking of his partner in bed. One of the things Josh loved about His Coddles.

Finn rested his ankles on Cody's perfect shoulders. He tried to relax but he was nervous. This was it. THe moment he'd dreamed about a few times.

Cody lined up...fuck Finn was tight...he pushed..he missed. He tried again. Missed again. Huffing, he slowed down a touch and tried once more, this time slowly entering at last.

"OWW!" cried Finn, body going rigid. It hurt. FUCK it hurt.

"I'm a big boy Fergal.."

"You're not kidding! Fuck...take it out.."

Finn was frustrated but he needed more prep.

He took a hit of poppers as Cody applied more lube to himself.

Cody coated three fingers this time before gently fingering and prepping Finn, who writhed and gasped, jerking his cock to stay hard.

"I'm gonna try again. Relax, Fergal.."

Cody's voice was low, deep, manly. So different from his regular big kid cuteness. In bed he was ALL man. Especially when he was assigned top duty.

"Wanna try it doggie?" asked FInn.

"Just relax."

Finn nodded, a sweat beading on his forehead as Cody lined up, concentrating. He cried out in pain as he was penetrated...ow it hurt but...Cody was pushing in...

"Relax.." soothed Cody.

"Sorry...it hurts..."

"Hurting's part of the fun sweetie."

"I know...oww...but...you're so big...fuck it...COdy...just all the way in! Please!"

"Take your time..."

"No. I need you inside me."

Finn inhaled some more poppers.

Cody pushed in. Hard.

Finn cried out. OW. He was SO full. It hurt but he didn't want to stop. Not now. Not now Cody had finally entered him.

Cody pulled out a little...and thrust in hard...stabbing Finn's prostate.

"OHH! OH!"

Cody grinned. He knew THAT feeling. BEST IN THE FUCKING WORLD!

And Finn grinned right back, nodding.

"Feel good?" purred Cody.

"Ohh YEAH.." Finn gasped, "Fuck me Cody."

"My pleasure..Fergal."

Cody began to pound the hot Irishman. Not too fast but not too slow, just allowing Finn to get used to his size. Finn was NOT quiet. Very vocal actually.

"Ahhh! Ahhh...ahhh...oh yes Cody...you're fucking...even better than I imagined...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..oh yeah SO GOOD! Don't stop...please don't stop.."

"Imma do something I love Joshy doin.."

Cody's Georgia accent had truly come out.

He held Finn's legs open (just like he fucking LOVED Josh doing to him) and used his expert hips to wreck that hot little arse.

Finn was borderline screaming in pleasure. FUck yes! Cody knew how to fuck! A bottom who could actually top! Oh MAN! Only man who was better (and that was slightly) was Wade. Cody was SUCH A STUD. Fuck yes!

"Fuck me arse...yeah good lad, fuck me arse.."

"Your accent is so fucking HOT!" Cody spanked Finn hard.

"FUCK YEAH. Spank me again stud."

SMACK.

SMACK.

Finn was wriggling around..or trying to...fuck his arse hurt so GOOD. He could happily be pounded by Cody forever!

"Want it doggie?" asked Cody.

Finn nodded.

Cody slowly pulled out.

He applied more lube to himself as Finn backed that glorious fat ass right up to his thighs. Oh YAS. A power bottom after Cody's heart all right.

This time he slipped inside a touch easier and those ripped cheeks were flush with Cody's pelvis. Finn really knew how to take a dick.

"Pull me hair Cody."

Cody grabbed Finn by his short dark brown skinfaded locks and began to pound him like a hustler, enjoying the curses, screams...and the broken Irish spilling from Finn's mouth. Wow. That was SO hot. Finn was clearly enjoying himself enormously.

Finn was trying SO hard not to wank himself off. But he wanted to prolong this as long as physically possible. He wanted to not able to WALK tomorrow!

He took his phone.

"Finny whatyadoin?"

"Filming this for posterity...*SCREAM*..."

He began to film himself getting nailed by his best friend. He wanted to remember this night forever.

He made sure Cody's sultry face was in shot..the way Cody's veins showed in his thick arms as he held Finn's slim hips in place. For someone who supposedly hated topping, Cody was FUCKING good at it. AMAZING at it actually.

What a stud.

Finn had enough footage for now. He tossed his phone aside and turned to face Cody.

"Can I ride that dick?"

"Course ya can."

Cody pulled out and lay beside him.

Finn applied more lube to his rather sore hole and clumsily coated Cody's cock before climbing on.

WOW.

Now Cody liked that view.

That face...so beautiful. Ethereal almost in his Gaelic beauty.

Finn scrabbled to take Cody's hands as he took charge, letting his hips do all the work. YAAS. Cody knew Finn and he were definitely cut from the same cloth. But the claws? Finnhadn't scratched yet.

Cody grinned as he leaned up, using his core strength to let Finn ride his lap, as they kissed and cuddled intimately.

Cody then lifted Finn up and shifted their weight around, carefully pushing Finn back onto missionary.

"I am gonna murder your assgina," he snarled.

"Oh PLEASE DO!" Finn cried, "Wreck me stud."

He wrapped his legs around Cody who began to fuck him like he hated him, his muscular arms gripping Cody's neck.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Lemme see those Claws, Devitt."

SCRATCH.

"OW..." Cody hissed in pain as those nails gouged into his flesh.

They contined to writhe and fuck, coated in sweat,

"Keep going...don't stop darlin...just there...just there...so close...I'm...I'm gonna...gonna.."

"Fergal if you wanna cum, fuckin do it."

"AHHH! AHHH!..." Finn was so CLOSE...ripping chunks out of Cody's back with his nails..but Cody was just so good he didn't want to stop fucking...but it was no use...he was going to...

He convulsed with a deafening cry as he exploded at last, spraying his abs and pecs (as well as Cody's)...he never seemed to stop...fuck...oh God...oh GOD...

Cody was mesmerised. WOW.

He just held FInn steady as the Irishman's orgasm subsided, his whole body covered.

"Fuck you can jizz as much as me.." gasped Cody.

"Been told I cum a lot," FInn sighed, "Don't stop baby...not selfish.."

Cody had no intention of stopping. He didn't like it when tops pulled out of him once he'd cum. He wanted his men to get full pleasure too. Even if deep down once he'd shot, he was done and wasn't that into it anymore.

He continued to fuck the spent man beneath him, Finn now making cute gasps, mixed with hisses of pain. Oh shit...Cody could feel it coming...it had crept up on him...oh fuck he was gonna have to pull out.

He did so, whipping the condom off and frantically fisting his big cock...

"Ahh...ahhhh...ahhh...ahh gonna...gonna..."

"All over me."

"Ahhh...AHHHHHHHHH!" Cody convulsed and aimed...warm splashes covering Finn's abused entrance and ass cheeks.

"What the fuck...you not...oh man..." Finn was gobsmacked once more at the sheer size of Cody's release.

Cody was panting. Spent.

WOW.

Finn gingerly leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

"That..." he gasped, "Was incredible."

"You're amazing."

"So are you...I do not regret a second Cody darlin."

"Me neither. Can I call you Finny again?"

"Course you can sweets."

"Was it worth it?" asked Cody.

"Even better than I hoped," Finn whispered, "I feel so...right. Cleansed."

Cody stuck his finger in Finn's release and licked it.

"Mmm, your crush on me tastes good," he giggled.

"Can you stay the night?" asked Finn tentatively.

"Course I can...wasn't gonna leave you."

"Confession. I love Rami slash Generico slash Sami dearly, but because you and I went all the way...I love you more Cody. I'd like you to meet my family soon."

"I'd love to Finny. And what about Wade?"

"Can we discuss that tomorrow darlin? Doesn't feel right with your cum splattered on my arse. Hehehehe."

He lifted the covers and climbed into bed, feeling very sated and like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. No regrets. He just felt closer to Cody than ever. But Cody couldn't fill the Wade-shaped space in his fierce little heart. But Cody slotted nicely into the space shared with Becky and Sami.

* * *

><p>Cody awoke early the next morning. Well. Shaken awake.<p>

Making cute mewls and stretching like he always did in the mornings, he realised the light was on.

Finn was stood in front of him in his briefs.

"Morning," he smiled cutely, "I've made you a proper cup of tea."

"You're adorable," yawned Cody, taking it, "I've not had British tea for a long time."

"I take Irish tea wherever I go...Ireland isn't Britain remember," Finn whispered, "One thing that keeps me from being too homesick."

"Bless," Cody said, sitting up and sipping the hot drink, "Er..Finny..is there sugar? Don't mean to be rude.."

Finn reached into his briefs and pulled two sachets of sugar out, tearing them open with his teeth and pouring them into Cody's tea.

COdy noted the windows were open.

He didn't even realise Finn's hotel room had a balcony last night. Ahh. Last night. Definitely an experience he wouldn't forget.

"Wanna sit on the balcony? Watch the sun come up?" asked Finn.

"Yeah...that'd be nice," Cody heaved his fine body out of bed, Finn couldn't help ogling that hunkiness. Cody was so hot. Hotter than Tye Dillinger in every way.

But Finn had found himself Twitter-stalking Wade.

Now he and Cody had finally done the deed, sexual thoughts of Cody were nowhere near as prevalent. But he still thought Cody was gorgeous. And would still sit on his lap to annoy him!

COdy pulled his Andrew Christians on and followed his bestie out onto the balcony.

"I even got your fags," Finn smiled.

Cody knew that was a Brit slang for cigarettes.

Finn offered him the pack and he took one, lighting it with the lighter also proffered by the cute Irishman.

The sky was navy with slashes of pink and orange as the sun was beginning to rise over the city of San José.

Cody sipped his tea.

He definitely didn't regret last night.

And it hadn;t changed how close he was to Finn. If anything, it enhanced it. They had an unbreakable bond now.

Finn opened up 1989 on his music and put the album on shuffle, softly, just to orchestrate the surroundings and balmy California air. First song to come on? Style.

"Finny.." Cody giggled.

"I think of that as our wee song," Finn smiled, "My birthday."

"How's your ass today? hehehe."

"Sore. I don't think I can have sex for a week. Going to the loo was agony."

"TMI," Cody grinned, "But yeah. Feel the pain Finny. Worth it though."

"You're wasted as a bottom. I bet wee Josh would worship you..."

"No Finny. I top him on special occasions. You've seen how thick he is. Think I'm giving that up? Bitch NO."

Finn just giggled. Awww. He and his best friend.

"Must confess, today I've been looking at photos of Stuart.."

"That's good Finny. You're over me."

"Yeah...but it doesn't mean I can't admire you in those briefs...or stop sitting on your lap..._you got that long hair slicked back, white t-shirt...I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_..."

Cute cheeky smile as he sung along to the pop tune.

"So you think Wade will take you back?" asked COdy.

"I want him to.,...SO bad. If we could be back together before his birthday..."

Cody hoped so too. If anything to see Finn's happy little face when he saw the ring.

"I think he regrets splitting," he remarked, "Now you and I have got this out our systems.."

"Omigod I could have DIED this morning," Finn camped, "The sheets were glued to me crack..had to try and prise meself out without waking ya."

"Ooooopss..." giggled Cody, "I did shoot quite a big load on your ass. Well a normal sized on for me. Hehehehe. But then again, you coated both of us.."

"You made me cum SO hard I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.." sighed Finn, "I'll never forget it, i know that much."

"Hey Finny...whilst it's just you, me, and Tay Tay, spill the tea on Sami!"

"Been wondering when you'd ask.."

"Is he big?"

"Pretty big. I wanted him in me SO bad. But hey, he can finger like a boss, Coddles. I came just from him saying my name and fingering me."

"He told Paige and me the deets."

"Did he tell you that there was almost penetration...the tip went in. But he lost his bottle."

"Do you wish you had?"

"At the time, but...then...I met you. I met Stuart."

"Want a cuddle?"

"Yeah..." A cute mewl as the elder but smaller man (story of Cody's life) snuggled up to Cody who pecked the top of his head as they continued to watch the sunrise, "Do you miss Layla?"

"Yeah," sniffed Cody, "Real end of an era."

"You have me. And Paige. We'll do just fine as substitutes...oww. You split me in half!"

"Wade packs heat. How did you take him?"

"It hurt but I was trying to be manly.." confessed Finn, "Oh God...when he went home after the first time we ever did it...I was in SO much pain because we did it so much..back bumps. Not fun."

The next song to come on the phone was Blank Space.

"Want me to change it?" asked Cody.

"No, I like it. Even if it's about me. Selfie time."

He paused the music and picked up his phone, taking a cute selfie of him and Cody and posted it to Twitter.

_**BradMaddoxIsWWE WWEGraves MikeTheMiz **__Hey look, __**wwebalor **__has a blank space and written __**StardustWWE'**__s name now #PSYCHOBITCHKLAXON_

Finn groaned.

Really?!

"Block them Finny. THought you would have sooner."

"I couldn't because I wanted to spy on them. In case they were tweeting more of my exes. Or poisoning Stuart."

_** Mikethemiz BradMaddoxIsWWE WWEGraves wwebalor StardustWWE**__ He must be a demon in the sack cos why do all the hot men go there *groaning emojis*_

_** BradMAddoxIsWWE Mikethemiz WWEGraves wwebalor StardustWWE **__He must be desperate to hit up Lisping FishLips tbh_

"Oh fuck off," Cody said, blocking them all, "I thought I had blocked the trash from my Twitter."

"Well I am a demon in the sack and they're just jealous cos they'll never be me," Finn said, "Least I haven't got arse implants or dirty sloppy holes. Ick. Who'd go there?"

"That's the spirit," Cody smiled, cuddling him close.

* * *

><p><strong>August 10, 2015.<strong>

Wade Barrett strolled into Raw, a birthday man. Sheamus, Cesaro and Neville had offered to take him to the pub after to celebrate and get him wasted on beer. Just what the Brit fancied. His friends had also taken him for a manly steak lunch too. If the big Englishman was gonna be single on his 35th year, then at least he could spend it chilling with his mates, despite having to work.

"Shall we take you out pulling?" teased Neville.

"No," Sheamus ordered.

"Don't be a bore," Wade complained, "Just because Cena's off doesn't mean you can take over his role as fucking law enforcer."

"I thought you were adamant you wanted to get Finn back?" Sheamus reminded him, "You know, the ring you have in your pocket?"

"Yeah, OK," huffed Wade, "But I'll need backup in case he decides to finish the job from a few weeks ago."

"I highly doubt that, I actually talk to the lad on WhatsApp," Sheamus said, "He asks about you every day. And you can ask Rhodes."

"I don't want to talk to that interfering busybody!" Wade spluttered.

"He is a busybody but he's a good lad," Sheamus said, "He wants to see you happy. And we all knew you and Alicia were never gonna work again."

"Cesaro's turned you soft in the 'ead," Wade snorted.

"I heard zat," Cesaro snapped, "Stephen. Tonight is ze night Fandango dances OUT of our bed."

"Yeah, you lost your bottle last week," Wade taunted.

"Yeah yeah. OK," sighed Sheamus, "I think Orton's back tonight."

"You mean Cena's wet nurse. Blurgh," Wade made a face, "I bet he wears a nurse's uniform."

"Not quite big ears but I do have some skimpy scrubs," rumbled a bassy St Louis voice and they were met with Randy Orton who was leaving Carrano's office, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks mate."

Wade and Randy's friendship was of the banter/put-down variety. Sometimes Randy could piss Wade off but there was never true malice there.

"How's the wounded soldier?" teased Sheamus.

"Being a pain the fucking ass and NOT resting. He's gonna be at Tough Enough tomorrow," huffed Randy, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't fuck that nose up."

"So. How many times have you wanked to the scene in Trainwreck?" asked Wade.

"TOo many," smirked Randy shamelessly, "And it's very true to life. Apparently Amy Schumer said imagine she was me."

"Oh whatever, I call bullshit," groaned Neville.

"He did look pretty into her so maybe it's true," Sheamus smirked.

* * *

><p>Cody padded down to the ring to fit in some extra training before the show. After all, Stephen Amell was gonna be here and he didn't want to look bad.<p>

Well there was no training going on but Team PCB were there, well, the P & B members were (Cody was instantly concerned about Charlotte) along with Sasha Banks.

Oh and Finn.

Cody instantly burst into peals of laughter because Finn was in his ring gear (as per USUAL), but not a Balor Club tee or his own merch, but a mustard yellow tee. With 'no its becky' across the chest.

Oh dear lord.

Finn was truly coming out as a Swifty.

Cody padded over.

"Really?" he scoffed.

Instantly Finn leapt to his feet and suffocated Cody with big hugs.

"Hey you.." giggled Cody.

"Hey.."

"When did you get that?"

"Had it a wee while..."

"He is gonna wear that down to the ring," Sasha said, "I'm making him."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas," Cody gushed, "Do it gurl."

"Is Stuart around.." Finn began, blushing.

"Not seen him," Cody said, "You do know what today is?"

"Yeah...I'm hoping he might like a wee present.."

"You.." giggled Cody, "Well. Looked like you were making tracks last week. What's stopping you."

"Because Fergal's been hurt enough," chipped in Becky.

"HA!" squealed Cody, making the most obvious connection, "THat shirt's even funnier..."

"Yes. We've been through this," Becky sighed, "Trust me. My trainer whom I looked up to for years is a 14 year old white girl in a 34 year old man's body."

"Charlotte not about?" asked Cody.

"Said she was going to get a coffee," Paige said, "But that was half an hour ago. So. Little Cody. Finn. How was your epic night?"

"Paige..." Finn giggled coyly, blushing.

"Oh come on, you're so obvious," she persisted, "SPill the tea."

"Where's Summer?" demanded Cody.

"Changing," Paige mumbled.

"She wants her in a white t-shirt and a tight little skirt," teased Finn, "cos she's _got that red lip classic thing that you like.."_

"_And when we go crashing down we come back every time_.." joined in Cody.

"_We never go out of style, we never go out of style.." _finished Finn.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" squealed Sasha, "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE I CAN'T EVEN! You're little Swifties!"

"SO GURL.." Cody picked FInn up and spun him around, "We are gonna get you back together for Wade's birthday so you can give him the present he deserves...THIS.."

He spanked Finn's booty.

Finn giggled.

And then moaned, flashing that naughty grin up at Cody.

"Finny.." scolded Cody.

"Sowwy."

Finn sucked his thumb in such a good imitation of Cody that the man himself was taken aback.

"And who's FInn going to lust after in a week's time?" Paige snarked before she could stop herself.

Silence.

Finn padded over to her.

His eyes flashed.

Uh-oh.

Cody shuffled behind him, ready to restrain him.

"Pardon Paige?" Finn said, in that ominously sweet voice.

"Well?" the Brit girl replied defiantly, "Just...last week..you and Cody..finally did it. And now you're once more chasing Wade as though it meant nothing!"

"It meant A LOT..." Finn hissed, "Who are you to judge my business."

"Finny..." Cody pleaded.

"Fergal..." Becky sighed.

"Just..saying.." Paige remarked, "Like...Cody..how does he feel? You basically used him."

"Did I now?"

Cody had seen enough. He stood between them.

"Gay rules," he said simply, "It's not black and white. You know that. Sex is sex. Different from love. Yes Finny and I love each other. But in a different way."

"But it's like...fucking your brother!" Paige spluttered.

"We just had to get it out our systems.." Cody continued, "My conscience is clear. Relationship was temporarily open to one invited guest only. And now it's closed again. So Finny. You gonna back up?"

"Suppose," huffed Finn, "You're supposed to be my friend Paige."

"I am...just...don't get how men work," complained Paige.

"Because they all think with their cocks and they can spin a great yarn to justify doing so," Becky deadpanned, "Women are definitely better."

"Oh absolutely," Paige agreed.

"Lezzas," sassed Finn.

"Poofter," clapped back Becky.

"Do you not miss cock?" Finn grinned.

"Nope. Well miss it, just not the pillocks attached to them." Becky said matter-of-factly.

"Boring, we use vibrators too," Finn was getting camper, his cute accent going very singsong.

"Speak for yourself bitch," Cody sassed.

"I really didn't need to know.." groaned Becky, "I know more about you than I'm really comfortable with Fergal.."

"And you're not getting any tea on us," Sasha grinned, perching next to her new female lover.

"Spoilsport," Finn pouted.

"So. Who went on top with you two? Must have been like two dykes going at it!" Paige roared with laughter at her own joke.

"Yes Finny, SPILL," Sasha looked WAY too excited.

"Er...how is this fair?" mumbled Cody.

"Because you should be gentlemen and respect a girl's privacy," Sasha grinned, "I however, want to know the exact details of two very hot men fucking."

"Tell it like is why don't ya?" snarked Becky.

"We're never gonna get a go on either of you so you may as well fill our heads with glorious images." finished Sasha with a huge smirk.

"I'm fine...thanks...this is my former COACH!" Becky huffed.

"Plug your ears then Bex," grinned Finn, "Cody is the biggest boy I've ever had. I was walking like John Wayne the entire day after. Eden is wonder woman. How wee Mathews hasn't needed stitches yet..."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" squealed Becky, covering her face.

Cody went scarlet briefly. But then grinned. He used to brag about his size all the time after all. Calling himself the most hung bottom in the deep South at one point.

"Why do you think I call him Little Cody?" giggled Paige, "Irony. Six foot, hung in the front, stacked in the back. He couldn't be further from little if he tried."

"I get it," Sasha smirked, "He's like a cute little boy. Baby face. Awww. I always wanted to just smoosh your face Cody. Especially when you were this adorable whitemeat babyface on your debut!"

"You been looking Paige," Cody muttered.

"One, you NEVER wear a cup," Paige smirked, "Plus I've seen you in briefs more than I care to count, and you've always bragged. Stop playing Little Miss Innocent now."

"No," Finn chimed in, "I'm not ashamed of what happened. Fuck...he nearly split me in half."

"You took EVERY inch, bitch," Cody clapped back, "Stop acting the virgin."

"Oh virginal is one thing Fergal DEFINITELY isn't," Becky piped up, "I bet it didn't touch the sides! He probably likes them big now to feel anything!"

Howls of laughter from the other girls.

FInn pouted and huffed.

"Ha!" Becky continued, "Not nice is it Fergal when people make fun of you."

"Awww Finny, take it like a man," giggled Cody, ruffling his bestie's hair.

"I did and I'll take it again in a heartbeat," Finn shot Cody lustful eyes, "Stuart could say no to me and where do I go from then?"

"Sorry Finny, closed for good, you had your fill honey," Cody grinned.

"What I want to know," Sasha said, "Hideo. Come on Finny. You must have."

"Nope," FInn folded his arms.

"True," Cody said, "Hideo's got two sons. Tyler and Baron were the first guys hes slept with."

"I tried," confessed Finn, "Trust me, he plays the cute Japanese very well but I know how legit tough Kenta Kobayashi is."

"Me too, don;t be fooled by the broken English or Bayley hugs," Becky put in, "He's one of the sweetest, but out there, his kicks...legit."

"I had many fantasies in Japan," Finn continued, "I still would let him wreck me. Never been of the Asian persuasion myself to be honest...but Hideo. Fuck yes."

"Have you ever topped?!" Paige spluttered, "You look like you'd be such an alpha male in bed."

"Nope. Maybe once. Couldn't," Finn replied, "I've slept with a few women but that was just experimentation. I lost my virginity to a lad. I've ALWAYS bottomed. I used to play with..."

"OK!" interrupted Becky, "I don't need to hear how you started out playing with your arse..."

"Thanks for telling us Becky," teased Paige.

"I hate you BEVIS!" spluttered Becky, "I'm gonna go CHANGE!"

She flounced out in a huff to much giggles from the rest.

* * *

><p>Cesaro and Sheamus were sat alone at a table in Catering. At the Swiss' insistence. Not because he wanted them to be antisocial on Wade's birthday, but because it was time to kick Fandango out their relationship. It had been a lot of hot fun on all three sides, but Cesaro was getting possessive of Sheamus. Seeing Sheamus fuck Fandango just made him jealous (yet he would happily take a dicking from Fandango because Sheamus loved to watchmake the Swiss suck him off whilst doing so).

And Fandango just would not stop trying to talk Sheamus into bottoming again. He was OBSESSED.

"Well hey there hotties," purred the dancer, sinking, shirtless into a chair next to Sheamus, "You didn;t have to dress up for me."

"Ve didn't, company policy is smart," Cesaro huffed.

"Why the attitude Cesaro?" Fandango growled, lifting his foot and stroking inside the Swiss' leg, "Did I not fuck you long enough today?"

"You are OBSESSED VITH SEX!" erupted Cesaro, "Seriously! WIR HABEN EINE ANSAGE!"

"ENglish?" Fandango raised an eyebrow.

"We have an announcement," Sheamus translated. He was getting good at German.

"Pregnant are you Cesaro?" scoffed Fandango.

"Nein," snapped the Swiss, "We vont you OUT."

"Claude!" SHeamus snapped reproachfully. Cesaro could have been nicer!

"Oh?" Fandango looked hurt, "Do you now. ANd when did you decide this?"

He scowled at Sheamus who just shrugged apologetically before glowering at Cesaro. What a bitch. Selfish bitch. And a SLUT. Balor had it right the first time. As did Rhodes.

"For a while," Sheamus admitted, "It's...not that it's not been fun...just that...these things don't last. And Claude and me are exes."

"So what was I? Some prop to fix your bruised egos?!" Fandango cried, "Fuck THIS. What is with the guys here? Always after a quick fix and no commitment."

"Goes with the job mate," Sheamus sighed, "Sadly."

"So just like that? You gave your fucking ass up to me Farrelly when NOBODY else was allowed."

"Because you wouldn't stop pestering me, I was curious to try new stuff..." Sheamus was red in the face.

"So why didn't you let HIM do it if he was the one you truly wanted?" Fandango pointed to Cesaro.

"Why did you invite him into our fling?" Sheamus shot back.

"Because I could tell you were hung up on him and I guess it would make you happy," Fandango sighed, "Plus Cesaro was hot. And my type too. Obviously what I'm into isn't your scene. Not mad."

He made to leave.

"Hey. C'mon, don't be like that," Sheamus sighed, not wanting yet more messy drama to come his way.

"Well who have I got left on this damn roster?!" Fandango snarled, "I've been through every single gay dude going! Or the ones in open relationships."

"Oh come on, how many lads here must be bicurious?" Sheamus said, "They say most people nowadays do not identify 100% straight."

"You two were the only hot available ones left. Nobody else here does it for me."

"What about NXT?" asked Cesaro, almost smirking.

"Very funny," Fandango hissed, "If you weren't such a jealous little bitch..actually, you whine like a whore when my dick's in your hairy ass so you shouldn't be throwing too many stones."

"You're half the man Stephen is."

"Claude. Don't be such a bitch.." complained Sheamus, covering his face. Seriously. Why did Cesaro have to go there? This was what caused the cracks in their relationship the first time.

Fandango was actually getting turned on. Keep on bitching Cesaro. You'll be put in your place soon enough.

"All the weights in the world can't hide a slut," he snarled back.

"You take it out on me because you're irrelevant; vile my Cesaro Section grows by the veek."

"Kidd and Natalya got you over."

"Vell Rosa Mendes couldn't get you over."

"Lads.." Sheamus sighed, "Stop it."

Fandango was so hard right now. And he could see a fire burning in Cesaro's eyes.

"I bet you opened that hairy hole to get a contract," he spat contemptuously.

"I bet you danced on Vince's cock."

"CLAUDE."

"Shut up Stephen. Zis is between me and HIM."

Nose to nose now.

"You're a shit bottom anyway," Fandango snarled, "You just take, take, take. God gave you hips for a reason. USe them from time to time."

"I just save my best tricks for Stephen."

"So why don't you ever get in control? Because you're selfish. Arrogant."

Sheamus could feel the electric tension.

OK.

Maybe Fandango should stick around longer because actually...this was HOT.

"Money. Mouth." Cesaro licked his lips seductively.

Before shooting the wink to Sheamus.

Oh the little...

Sheamus began to slowly stroke Fandango's leg.

Cesaro's foot started to travel up the dancer's thigh.

And then Sheamus realised this was ALL an elaborate scheme. Cesaro was clever. He was going to get the dom to submit to BOTH of them.

Fandango moaned.

"Boys.." he rasped.

"What?" Cesaro had his most sultry purr going.

"Take me to the hotel. Right now. And ravish me."

"Ve vonted to flip ze coin," Cesaro rasped, "I even had Stephen fooled until now."

"Fuck yes," Sheamus added, "Only when I could feel the sexual tension I realised he was having both of us going...jesus Claude how do you do it?"

"Because ven beautiful men treat me nice in bed I vont to repay.."

"Oh just kiss me boys.." Fandango had that glorious breathy tone once more.

Sheamus devoured his lips, enjoying the moans.

Before Cesaro did the same.

"You are not getting my cock," the Swiss purred.

"Damn right," Sheamus snarled.

"I haff an idea," Cesaro growled, "Stephen fucks you. Vile you fuck me."

"Oh GOD..." moaned Fandango, "Please boys. Spit roast me too."

"I think," Sheamus unzipped Fandango's sparkly pants to free the weeping cock, "We should at least stay at work."

"Oui. Make him REALLY vont us," Cesaro teased.

"Just jerk me off man...please.." Fandango begged, "Under this table. THe risk makes me nut so hard."

Sheamus knew for a big clumsy manly man, he was apparently very good at handjobs.

Cesaro shimmied with the agility of a cat under the table. As the biggest sub of the three...he eagerly took Fandango's cock into his mouth, the dancer groaning loudly with relief.

"Ohhh FUCK yeah man, suck my cock good fuck yeah..."

Sheamus was so hard at this point. This was SO naughty. IN CATERING. With people around. But nobody was paying them any attention. Fandango looked in seventh heaven right now. He was writhing on his seat, fucking Cesaro's face. The big Swiss could suck cock like NOBODY else. Fuck. He'd seen how Sheamus acted when Cesaro sucked him off.

Cesaro's hand then wandered up Sheamus' leg, and unzipped the big Irishman's jeans.

"Claude..." gasped Sheamus.

Cesaro slowly freed Fandango from his mouth and peered out up at his beau.

"Vot?" he grinned, "I can still be slutty ven I vont.."

He began to jerk Sheamus off...whilst resuming sucking off Fandango. Yeah come on...he wanted both these hot studs to shoot their loads right now..that's right...

Masculine grunts of pleasure filled the air.

Fandango was getting close extremely quickly. The sheer risk was putting many inches on his performance, and for a superman stud, Cesaro was SO good at oral.

Cesaro was using all his skills that he normally used upon Sheamus, licking the tip and up and down the shaft, all the while softly tossing off his irish amour.

"Fuck...gonna..." grunted Fandango, tensing, gripping the table hard, his knuckles whitening, "Ohhhhh FUCK...!"  
>He fucked Cesaro's handsome face as his much-needed orgasm blasted forth, right down the Swiss' throat. It was a big one. Fuck. Cesaro gulped it down like water. Mmmm. The dancer did always have a sweet-tasting load.<p>

"OK there mate?" grunted Sheamus with a smirk.

Fandango nodded, his dazzling smile lifting his face as his eyes closed in satisfaction. That was just what he needed. He was positively glowing with relief.

Cesaro wriggled deftly back up from under the table.

He then devoured Fandango's lips so the dancer could taste himself.

Before taking a seat next to Sheamus and staring intensely into those sparkling blue eyes, resuming his hand motions.

"FUck...you're so naughty.." gasped Sheamus in ecstasy, just relaxing and enjoying himself now.

"And you're so tense Stephen, I vont you to release it for me," purred the Swiss.

"Only since this morning.."

"Sssssh...relax...let go.."

Fandango was stroking Sheamus' other leg. Well why not help out?

Sheamus couldn't believe he was being jerked off in the middle of Catering...speaking of which...where the fuck was his load going to go?! But he hadn't time to think too hard...he was so CLOSE...oh FUCK Wade was coming over! Stop!

But Cesaro refused. He grinned mischeivously and sped up.

"C'mon Stephen..."

"But..Stuey..."

"Nothing he hasn't tasted before," snarled Fandango, "C'mon you big brute, release the manliness.."

"Stephen...cum fur mir.."

"Ahh...oh fuck.."

Wade was approaching.

Oh shit...Sheamus couldn't hold it. He was about to go plunging over the edge! No. STOP! Fuck.

Fuck.

His growl of relief was kissed away by Cesaro as he convulsed in his chair, spraying the floor beneath the table with a fierce release.

Cesaro just looked down at the glorious sight of that thick pale cock exploding all over the lino.

Mmmm. Shame he couldn't have THAT down his throat as well. But this was more fun!

Sheamus lay back, sated in the chair.

"Fuck'n'ell.." he panted.

"ENjoy zat?" grinned Cesaro, "Oh. Afternoon birthday boy."

"SHIT...oh hi Stuey," Sheamus was SO red.

"Wotcha," Wade grunted, "What the hell's going on?"

"Mind where you put your feet Barrett," smirked Fandango.

"'Ere, I thought you wanted him out?" Wade frowned.

"Changed our minds," Cesaro smirked.

"It was a ruse...blame him," Sheamus mumbled, gesturing to Cesaro and trying to zip back up without Wade realising what had gone on here.

Wade felt the wetness beneath his wrestling boot on the floor.

What the?!

He peered under the table.

Didnt take a genius to work out what those splashes were. YUCK! They were SO shameless!

"Oh BLOODY HELLFIRE!" cried Wade, "You three make me SICK!"

"You're so vanilla Barrett," Fandango purred.

"Wanking people off in fucking Catering ain't my style!"

"You need to open your mind more," Fandango smirked.

"He bonks lads in the locker room instead," Sheamus remarked.

"Up yours."

"No thanks."

"I heard you loved it," clapped back Wade.

"He did," Fandango grinned.

"FUck off," groaned Sheamus, "So, you got Finn back yet?"

"No."

"Get a bloody move on."

"Oh you lot just want to do more filth in the middle of Catering. I'll fuck off shall I?"

"Would be nice," teased Cesaro, "Birthday boy."  
>"We'll find a good pub after the show," Sheamus promised.<p>

"Yeah yeah, enjoy your three way wank."

Wade climbed out of his chair andf stormed off.

"He needs to get laid, big time." stated Cesaro.

"I have word Balor's here," Sheamus replied, "Stuey better get that ring ready."

"Don't you mean Balor had?" smirked Fandango.

"True," Sheamus snorted.

* * *

><p>Finn was sat alone backstage, watching the segment play out before him on a monitor. Transfixed.<p>

Wade AND Cody?!

Stephen Amell.

Adrian Neville.

WHOA.

He watched in awe as the Arrow actor leapt over the barricade to beat up Cody. Fuck. Cody hadn;t mentioned that was going to happen. Wait was Wade aiding his retreat?! Was this leading to another angle involving the BOTH of them? Both the most important men in his life (well Wade was still estranged but Finn was confident he could try and get back in the Brit's good books tonight. Especially it being Wade's birthday) working together?

Wade looked especially good tonight.

But so did Cody. Bulge aplenty in that mevlar after being close to Stephen. Oh come on Cody, Finn thought, why not go there?

Bad boy, he thought immediately after.

He skipped gaily over to gorilla to greet them. Wade couldn't get away then! Hehehe.

"HEY!" he trilled, leaping onto Cody, wrapping his legs around him.

"OOfff...FInny...quit it hehehehe, Stephen's here.."

Wade was frozen. What the hell did he do? He'd been planning to approach his estranged boyfriend..but Finn had found him first before he could work up the bollocks to do so.

Stephen Amell followed them through, the 'security' releasing him.

Cody beamed at his current idol and future opponent.

"Awesome," he said, high fiving Stephen, "Killed it."

"Thanks man," Stephen replied, "Oh. Sup Balor."

"Hi, Cody really enjoys working with you!" giggled Finn.

"FINNY!"

"Does he now? Well it's an honour to work with Dream's boy," Stephen replied, shooting that sexy smirk at Cody.

Wade just had no idea what to make of what he was observing.

"No it';s an honour for him to work with a sexy actor," Finn teased, enjoying himself immensely.

"Finny. SHUT UP."

Triple H appeared from the control area at that point.

"OK, get ready for the backstage segment," he said, just as Neville appeared, "Balor, would you mind unhanding Rhodes?"

He finished that with a smirk. He did have a soft spot for the Irish champion and allowed him to get away with murder. Well he was one of WWE's biggest coups of the past 12 months and BEST for business. Triple H, of course wasn't aware that Finn saw himself as head bitch in charge at NXT and the Performance Center. Nor was he aware of the whole Cesaro war from a few months back.

He ushered the three superstars, the Hollywood actor and 'security' further backstage to record the segment where the tag match was announce. Finn, the naughty minx, shuffled close behind to watch.

And he was SO glad he did.

Wade and Cody TAG TEAMING at SummerSlam?! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

He was STANNING right now.

What was EVEN his life right now?!

"Awesome," Neville said, once the segment had wrapped, and Triple H plus the security had exited, "Well, I'd better call the wife. He's been obsessing over this."

"Pussy whipped," smirked Wade.

"The wife?" Stephen raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask mate," groaned Wade, "Laters."

"Wade STAY." Cody ordered, "I'll talk to you later Stephen."

"Look forward to it," the actor slash stuntman grinned before leaving. Cody checking him out. Well a boy could look.

"Soo hot.." sighed Cody, before slapping his wrist, "Sorry Joshy. Sorry Brandi."

"You're a wreck!" snorted Wade.

"Can it bitch and come with me," Cody barked.

"Oh bloody hell what's crawled up your arse?"

"Nothing birthday boy."

Finn decided to sashay over at that point. He'll pretend Wade wasn't there and see where they went from there.

"I see you sweets," he grinned, "Flirting with Stephen."

"And what?" Cody pouted, "He's hot, talented and plays Arrow. What else do you need?"

"He's also married?" Wade raised his eyebrows.

"So am I hehehehe," Cody giggled, "Oh look. Finny, Wade's here."

Swerve.

Wade scowled at him.

"I noticed," Finn smiled, "Happy Birthday...Stuart."

"Thanks...Fergal."

Cody grinned wider. YAAY! Progress. Now time to make them talk. Wade SO wanted FInn back. Last week they seemed to make a reasonable, if shaky start. Finn had a big match coming up with Kevin. He would perform so much better if he was back with Wade as far as Cody was concerned.

"I'm gonna go get changed," he said brightly.

"I'll go with you," Wade grunted.

"NOPE." Cody actually shoved the big Brit back at Finn before padding away.

"Tosser," Wade hissed.

"Hi," Finn said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Fine. Up to much?"

"Working, out with the lads after the show."

"Look...Stuart. Please? I promise. No strangling."

"Good because I could still report you to the cops for what you did."

"I was angry..."

"Still no excuse."

"And you did put your hands on Alicia. No man has the fucking right to hit a woman. REGARDLESS if she provoked you or not."

Finn just looked sheepish.

"I said I was sorry...she didn't want to know. Look, this is gonna be awkward enough as it is. I'm sorry I went for you...I believed Miz..."

"And since when has anything that fat piece of shit done been believable?"

"SO did you and he...?"

"No! And what does it matter if we did? Seeing as you went straight for the 'Perfect 10'. And Rhodes. Well I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"How did you know about COdy and me..." Finn went red.

"Neville was next door."

"Fuck..." Finn was looking at the floor.

"Whatever," Wade shrugged, "You were single. Guess you were trying to prove a point to me, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Well Alicia was sort of the same thing."

"Arsehole."

"Why does it shit you up about her?"

"Because...you could want a girl,..."

"You've shagged girls."

"Experimentation. I grew up in Catholic Ireland remember. Tried it a few times. Didn't like."

"Prefer being the girl do ya?"

Wade was actually smirking.

"And?!" spat Finn, pouting and folding his arms.

"I've missed you.." Wade threw it all on the line.

Finn was hardly daring to believe it. He had been optimistic but SOMEONE PINCH HIM!

"I've...missed you too. Shawn was good but he was just a rebound. Cody...was amazing but I know that it was just a one night thing...I still love him though. But nowhere near like I love you..."

He slowly shuffled towards the Brit.

Wade stroked his face softly.

Finn whimpered.

He kissed Wade's palm.

Wade smiled warmly at him.

"Let's get a sarnie and catch up," he said.

"THat'd be nice."

Finn followed him into Catering. The Irish cutie's eyes travelled towards Team PCB (Charlotte looked notably subdued though, he observed. Those bastards Miz, Corey and Brad were due a kicking. And an edge-snatching.).

"Ignore your faghags," Wade snorted, "What sarnie you want?"

"Whatever you're having."

Wade loaded two plates and led him to the furthest corner of the room. Away from prying eyes (AKA Cena, Sheamus, Cody).

"Be back in a moment," he grunted, "Just gotta go for a slash."

"Sure," Finn smiled.

This was going SO WELL OMG. Like literally he couldn't even. Baby steps but he was positive he and Wade were finally going to re-unite. Just talk out some of the issues over these cheap sandwiches and see where they went from here. He told himself not to put too much expectation upon this. Just be himself, relax and play it cool. Don't get over-emotional and crazy. Don't be the Blank Space girl.

Wade had a plan. He darted into the locker room and began to rummage through his bag. Maybe he'd gone soft in the head.

Maybe he was just living dangerously.

But either way, this seemed the best way.

After finding what he was looking for, he made his way back to Catering.

"In a hurry mate?" asked Neville who was just leaving a side room, phone in hand.

"Talk later?" Wade replied.

"Sure," shrugged Neville, before putting his phone back to his ear, "Yes Rami, I am still here, that was Barrett."

"If he hurts Fergal yet again," Sami snarled down the phone, "You have my blessing to go stiff on his ass at Summerslam! And then he'll have me AND Becky to deal with. We will not hold back."

Adrian did wonder whether he should spill the beans about hearing Cody and Finn fucking last week (he'd given himself one off the wrist...ooops..well wouldn't you?). No. Let them confess to Sami themselves. Adrian knew more than anyone how overbearing his beau could be.

Wade tried to slide casually back into his chair. His heart was racing. He was either being brave or incredibly stupid.

"So," FInn began cautiously.

"I'm shit at this small talk thing," Wade replied.

"Why have they been treating you like shit?" erupted Finn suddenly, "Seriously?! You're King Of The Ring and been jobbing to that stupid hack R-Truth and now Neville?!"

"Oh c'mon, not that bad, I got a pay-per-view match out of it?" Wade was so touched FInn was pissed off on his behalf, "And I'm teaming with your best mate."

"He's more than that..." FInn sighed, "He's my lucky star."

"Lucky star? You're so weird. So despite sleeping with him..."

"I know I can't compete with Eden or wee Josh. And I know he hates being top. Even though he's fan-TASTIC in bed. Also...ahem...he's a bit Mr Too Big...sorry Stuart...I'll shut up now.."

"No...I'm jealous...but...I guess it was what you and he needed."

"Jealous huh?"

"Yep."

"Why? Hehehe."

"Because...I can't...just...don't like the thought of other lads fucking you?"

"Awwwwwwwww.." cooed Finn, "And the thought of you dicking Alicia made me so fucking angry."

"Well I never went there...Anyone ever told you what a bunny boiler you can be?"

"You know I love hard. Mean."

"You also love Taylor Swift. Great legs on her but not much cop in the arse department or singing voice."

"HEY! Leave TayTay alone!" POUT.

"Chris bloody Crocker.." snorted Wade.

"Wouldn't expect you to appreciate her anyway."

"Well we don't have to like the same things. You support Spurs for fucks' sake."

"We will NOT go there." Folding of arms. More pouting.

"You're like a kid," chuckled Wade.

"You love it."

"So thought you were working the dark match?" Wade gestured to Finn's trunks and kickpads.

"Nope. Knew you'd be here."

Sucking of thumb. Flirtatious eyes across the table.

"Well it is Monday Night Raw."

"And I forgot to give you a birthday present."

He crossed his leg, flashing some side cheek. Naughty. Wade ogled but mentally slapped himself. No. No hopping straight into bed.

"I'll live," he said.

"I can't live much more without you..." Finn admitted, unable to stop himself, "I'm sorry for everything Stuart. I love you. So much. Still after all of this."

"I know love...I...still love you."

"So let's skip the awkward chit chat...I want you back so much."

"I don't want that."

A ringing silence fell.

Finn looked like he'd been winded. His green eyes filled with tears. What? After all this...Wade was turning him down? Way to lead him on!

Bastard.

"Sorry," Wade said, "But...I'm not sure us as boyfriends would work again."

"In that case I'll leave you be," sobbed Finn, unable to hold back his emotions, "I won't bother you again. Knew it was a bad idea to hope you might still want my slutty crazy arse."

SNIFFLE.

He got to his feet, and tripped over the table leg, falling flat on his face.

Laughter rang through Catering.

Finn just needed Cody rright now. Please. Becky. Cody. Come and take him away from this humiliation.

"Here," came the deep gruff grunt, "Take my hand."

Wade helped Finn to his feet chivalrously. He was still going to a be gentleman.

"I hate you," Finn blurted out.

Wade shrugged.

"Sometimes things don't go the way you plan," he said, "I still care about you. Just...I don't think we can go back to how we were."

"You've...said enough," choked the devastated Finn, "Understood...see you...*SOB*..around."

He covered his face and began to limp forlornly from Catering.

"Fergal...wait...don't be like that!" Wade raised his voice.  
>People, including Paige, Becky...Sheamus...Cesaro..oh and Cody, freshly unpainted and leading Eden into the room, all stopped to watch.<p>

Cody was scowling, his extra-good observational skills deducing things had gone badly.

"Cody.." Eden warned him.

"Fucking PRICK..." Cody was cracking his knuckles and looking daggers at Wade.

Finn had paused to look back at Wade, eyes streaming, bottom lip trembling and looking the absolute sorry picture of heartbreak.

"What for?" he murmured, "You've said all I need to know."

"Not quite," Wade fumbled in his trunks. Now or never. He sunk to one knee.

Gasps.

Silence.

Finn was rooted to the spot.

WHAT THE?!

What was going on?!

"Fergal Devitt," Wade grunted, opeing the little box and showing the glittering sapphire ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" came a girl's squeal as Brie Bella had walked in just the right moment.

Even Eden was clutching her chest a-la Sasha.

Cody was itching to just SQUEE.

Finn was rooted to the spot.

WHAT?!

Was this for real?

Please.

He couldn't even begin to believe this.

This was a joke. It had to be.

But that was a ring.

Wade was on one knee.

He slowly padded over.

Wade was waiting for him to speak.

"Yes..." came the little whisper, "Course...course I will...darling.."

Squeals, whoops, catcalls and clapping rang out.

Finn leapt onto Wade, breaking down with happiness. Wade was grinning from ear to ear, holding the warm 190 pound mass tight.

Finn broke away to stare blazingly into his eyes. Before at last their lips met once more...oh wow...Finn had missed this SO much! He couldn't stop kissing his beloved Brit. He legit was NOT expecting this! Not in a million years.

Cody could NOT resist sprinting over. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

"Fuck off," smirked Wade, "You had your go."

"Excuse me as future best man I'm allowed," Cody clapped back, "FINNY! COME HERE YOU!"  
>He heaved Finn off of Wade and held him tight, nuzzling.<p>

"Off...the shelf at last.." Finn blubbered, taking the ring from Wade in his shaking hand and clumsily putting it on. Wow. It just looked SO right! Words could not describe how ecstatic he was right now. Like...this had to be a dream.

"WADE!" barked Cody, "Stand next to your FIANCE so I can take a photo. Where's your phone?"

"On the table?" Wade grunted.

Cody dashed over to grab said item and unlocked it (2507. How predictable was Wade!) before opening the camera to take a photo of the happy reunited couple.

"Mine's over there too Sweets.." Finn beamed.

"Lazy ass, I've wrestled," Cody grinned but obeyed his bestie gladly. He took Finn's phone (he might want to change his passcode from 3006 to 1008, Cody thought) and took a snap once more.

He handed it to Finn.

"You need to tweet it gurl," he said.

"Not this minute," FInn gushed, kissing Wade once more, before just taking a moment to admire the ring on his finger. This will get ALL the lads at NXT talking. And the divas too. Even Hunter might ask questions. He also HAD to tell SAMI! And Hideo. Like RIGHT NOW.

Becky Lynch was over there in a flash. She enveloped Finn in a big tearful hug, so happy for her coach.

"You next," Finn whispered to her.

"Never mind me, about time..." she sniffed, before turning to the incessant tapping on her shoulder, "Yes OK Paige...your turn now!"

PAige just let out an uncharacteristically girlish squeal and suffocated Finn with hugs.

Before doing the same to Wade.

* * *

><p>In the corner, Sheamus was internally cheering.<p>

"Stuey you sly old bastard," he was saying.

"That vos smooth," Cesaro agreed, surprisingly happy for them considering all the hell he'd had from Finn a few months back.

"Guess who picked out that ring?" smirked Sheamus, "Yours truly. Bought it in Dublin."

"Now you're gonna have to fight Rhodes for best man," teased Cesaro.

"I think they can hack two," Sheamus replied, "They'll need both of us cos I sense a Bridezilla. Hey. Glad you sorted your shit out with them..."

"Ze past," shrugged Cesaro, "So I think our night ist now Frei?"

"Somehow I think the pub is pretty boring to him right now," admitted Sheamus, "Better go find twinkletoes."

"Mmmm," Cesaro purred, "You in him and him in me right?"

"You know it," grinned Sheamus, hand on that solid furry booty, just contained within those trunks, "Let's go change.."

"Hurry up then Stephen before I vont you all to myself again."

A sultry kiss before the two hot-and-bothered EUropean studs left Catering.

* * *

><p>Finn was busy trying to take the perfect shot of the ring on his finger for Twitter.<p>

Well no other way seemed right.

_** wwebalor **__Guess who's just gotten engaged *happy emojis* *heart eye emojis* #EveryKingNeedsAPrince _

His phone went BERSERK instantly.

Fans asking who the lucky girl was.

Ha.

_** iLikeSamiZayn wwebalor **__OMG OMG OMG OMG! CALL ME IMMEDIATELY!_

_** HideoItami wwebalor **__おめでとうございます、私の友人_

_**(**__**Omedetōgozaimasu, watashi no yūjin**__** - congratulations my friend)**_

_** WWEAaLLday21 wwebalor **__CONGRATS MAN! *thumbs up emojis* Is it 'bad' news right? *wink emopjis*_

"FInny I think Sami's trying to ring," Cody was saying.

"Tell Zayn to bugger off," Wade smirked, "He can find out the details tomorrow."

"But he's my best friend.." whined Finn.

"Nope," Cody snatched the phone and rejected the call, "Your time Finny. Listen to your FIANCE!"

"Fiancé.." moaned Finn, "Stuart.."

"Fergal.."

More kissing. Awww.

Cody wasn't jealous of course. He was too busy fangirling hard over this cuteness.

"Cody. Lucky Star. Darling. Sweets. Saying this with all the love I have...kindly piss off," grinned Finn.

"Was going anyway hehehehe." Cody skipped back across the room. Ah well. He and Finn had lived in one another's pockets virtually the entire time these past weeks. And to be honest, there was another hot guy who was piquing his interest...wow. So much for hating sluts.

He whipped his phone out.

**_To: Joshy *heart emojis*_**

_Hey you *hearteyes* OMFG GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?! WADE PROPOSED 2 FINNY *shocked emojis* and FINNY SAID YES! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !_

Buzz.

**_From: Joshy *heart emojis*_**

_Awww cute :) Looks like fucking him through the mattress did the trick huh *laughter emojis*. So now you can bed Stephen Amell after Summer Slam *wink emojis* xx_

Cody decided to call his beau. They needed to talk.

"Hey SWEETS!" came Finn's camp accent.

"Ya?" Cody turned, gesturing to his phone.

"You coming out after the show?"

"Got stuff..."

Finn sashayed over and snatched the phone from Cody just as Josh picked up.

"Hey.." came Josh's voice.

"Oh hey wee Josh...sorry Codes can't talk because he's coming out to get into Brie Mode with me and my FIANCE!"

"GImme.." pouted Cody, "Hey Joshy...please excuse my bestie."

"It's cool," Josh chuckled, "You go out honey, don't be boring."

"I can go out after this call Joshy, got to talk. Important stuff."

He padded out of the room to find some privacy. About halfway down the corridor was a side room. Cody dashed in.

"Sounds heavy," Josh replied.

"Well...Joshy...are we in an open relationship now?" asked Cody, "Just cos, y'know, Finny.."

"Yeah," Josh replied, "I don't mind. We can't always see each other and I trust you."

"I don't mind you going with guys at Total Nonstop Awful," Cody admitted, "But as long as I get to approve them. I ain't letting any old dick touch your fine ass."

"As usual you like to be in control," Josh laughed, "Coddles, it's cool. Look. I know you lust after Stephen Amell."

"He won't want me," Cody sighed, "But I just want to tell you Joshy that I might be wandering my eyes a little bit but I still love you. Nobody else compares to you.."

"Stop.." sighed Josh, "I told you. I'm fine with this. Just...stop being so preachy and enjoy it."

"If you're cool with it Joshy...then...*sigh*...I love you."

"Love you too. Now go get Balor white-girl wasted."

"Will do Joshy. Love you *kisses*. Bye."

He hung up and left the room, just as Stephen Amell appeared.

"Hey.." the actor smiled.

"Hi.." Cody beamed, "You off back to Hollywood or would you like to come out with us?"

"Thanks man, might just do..who's out?"

"Me, Barrett, Finny obviously, maybe Neville...don't normally do boys nights to be honest," Cody said.

"Beers and babes, sounds like a plan," Stephen grinned, "Thanks again for working me. They told me you were one of the best workers here. Safe."

"Part of what we do is protect one another," Cody smiled, eyeing the actor up and down. Wow he was SO hot. Cody couldn't believe his own thirst. He was so messy these days. He guessed he should retire his 'Soapbox Sadie' act for good. He was a man with needs after all.

Stephen wasn't stupid.

He'd seen the way Cody looked at him.

And felt those wandering hands on his crotch in the ring during the attack segment.

Cody licked his lips.

Fuck. His OVW slut self was coming back in full force.

And Stephen was smiling flirtatiously at him.

What was a boy to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh HECK! Coddles...what's he going to do? A week removed from finally banging bae Finn and he's lusting after Amell! I couldn't resist going in that direction. Coddles needs action too but there's only so many times Josh can sneak into WWE..<strong>

**But...FINNADE ARE BACK! LET THE PIXIES REJOICE! :D I didn't want to do a soap opera cliche proposal scene but I thought the way Wade did it was smooth and yet somehow typically blokey. You know Finn's going to be a happy wee bunny for ages now! **

**I will cover SummerSlam and Takeover in C43 as enough material happened there to cover the whole chapter. This one was tying up the Wade/Finn drama. And I have to say...I enjoyed writing Coddles/Finn a hell of a lot. They made a hot one-time couple. That's that storyline at an end now.**

**And Fandango...looks like he stays! Too many of you wanted him to ;) So he had to stay. And plus it means more possibilities for those three horny studs.**

**Hope you all liked this, let me know in reviews if there's anything you'd like to see as well! xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_Thanks to ALL who reviewed! So glad you enjoyed it. I had to have the proposal. I just couldn't NOT. Happy!Finn = CUTENESS OVERLOAD. At least it does to me ;)_

_Fandango/Sheamus/Cesaro, well they're here to stay it seems. I need more Fandango on Raw though, because honestly, the less the characters are on TV, the less I want to write them._

_I think, well, there has to be some Ambrollins. I mean Seth slayed at SS, Dean going shirtless all the time ;) And maybe Coddles can find out why Dean's ignoring him..._

_This entire chapter will be set in Brooklyn. We have Takeover, SummerSlam and Raw to cover._

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, NY, August 22 2015<strong>

The WWE machine had set down in the New York suburb of Brooklyn, notorious for its tough crowds and high smark content. Several members of the rosters, both NXT and main, were on edge. Could they win this notorious area over this weekend?

It was the biggest weekend of the summer.

NXT Takeover, SummerSlam and Raw were all here.

The Barclays Center was rife with activity. All week various people had been doing media, and all were now eager to get started on the action.

Tonight was the turn of the Future.

Catering was a hububb.

The Plastics were all at their usual table. Consisting of Team PCB, Sasha Banks, Finn Balor and Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust.

Finn had had a PERFECT fortnight. Being engaged was just...WOW. ANd he just looked so cute with that ring on. He kept resting his hand on his chin to show it off. Bless.

He'd been busy down at NXT so Cody was pissed he hadn't seen his bestie much. Was Finn abandoning him now he had his man back?

"Got a good seat," Cody was saying, "I can't wait to see all of you slay tonight."

"I won't be," Paige giggled, "I just hope Rebecca here can keep her legs crossed after Sasha snatches smark edges bald."

"I unlike you Bevis, am not a constant hot mess over my girlfriend," teased Becky.

"Yes you are Bex," chimed in Finn, "I have the WhatsApp evidence..."

"You show ANYONE Fergal and I am putting you in the DisarmHer."

"Try it biatch." RAAAZZZP.

Finn promptly climbed onto Cody's lap. The ravenette huffed.

"Finny, you're an engaged man. Behave like one."

"Oh get off your soapbox, Sadie," Finn teased, "I've missed you."

"I don 't get guys," complained Charlotte as Sasha just grinned as she always did whenever Cody and FInn so much as touched. The Boss had SO much life from them getting it on. Oh HOW she wished she could have been a fly on the wall in THAT hotel room!

"I don't get guys who think it's cool to bully girls," Cody added, "Charlotte, Rat Skank comes anywhere near you, and you tell me, OK?"

"I can fight my own battles," the genetically superior blonde replied.

"So GURL," camped Finn, turning to face Cody, "How are things going with Stephen?"

"FINNY!"

Cody went bright red.

All the girls rounded on him.

"Oh yeah," Paige grinned, "This one here spent my entire birthday night out on WhatsApp to him!"

"Why?" Becky added, "He's married!"

"So's Codes?" Sasha grinned, "Anyway how could you break Finny's heart?"

"Finny's heart belongs to a King," Cody pouted.

"I will be watching your match with the Kleenex handy," Finn said shamelessly, "I think a sex wee in trunks situation will occur."

Becky bashed her head on the table.

Charlotte looked faintly revolted.

PAige was just laughing.

"You're gross!" CHarlotte complained.

"I have a HOT new costume from Sandra," Cody said, "Getting out the guns."

"Hmmm. I wonder WHY?" Paige teased, "Give Stephen something to look at?"

"SHUT UP.." hissed Cody, "Actually Joshy will be watching so RAZZZZZZZZZZZP!"

"THe big question here is WHO Finny will be getting excited over?" Sasha teased.

"Stop it," Becky warned her.

Finn was scrolling his phone. Sasha wanted to ship them still? He still had the video of Cody fucking him from behind...why not? With the most mischeivous smile on his pretty face, he sent the video to her.

Sasha looked at her phone.

Unfortunately the sound was on full blast.

Finn's moans filled the air from the speaker.

"What the HELL are you watching?!" squealed Paige.

"Gay porn," Sasha was beaming from ear to ear.

"Ooh let me see," Paige scrambled over, before gaping. She looked over at the boys.

"I'm curious," Charlotte leaned over before squealing like a complete girlie and reeling back, "BECKY! Don't look! You'll be scarred!"

"I won't be, thank you Finny, I shall treasure this," Sasha grinned.

"WAIT! NO! HE DIDN'T!" cried Becky, "FERGAL!"

Finn was howling with laughter.

"Finny what have you sent her?!" spluttered Cody.

"THe wee vid I took when you were murdering my arsegina from behind," Finn declared.

"FINNY! I HATE YOU!" Cody was mortified. He threw his pest of a bestie off and stomped out the room.

"Why's he so ashamed? His D game looks on point," Sasha grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Becky cried, "I don't want to know!"

"Afraid you might get ideas for the Boss?!" Paige teased.

"Want me to tell the girls what I found in your suitcase Bevis?" clapped back Becky.

"Oh God this is my cue to leave," Charlotte groaned.

She got to her feet and left.

Finn took off after her.

* * *

><p>"I can't even look you in the eye," CHarlotte complained to the NXT Champ as he caught up with her.<p>

"People have sex Charlotte," Finn shrugged, "I'm guarding you. If Graves even comes near you on my watch, then he will be concussed out of WWE for good."

"I'm going to the restroom," Charlotte replied, "Look...I appreciate what you're doing but I'll be fine. They'll only use that against me and all."

"Fair dos," Finn said, "You know where I am if you need me?"

He padded off to find Cody.

"Well well well," came a voice, "If it isn't the Prince of the RIng?"

"SAMI!" Finn smothered the redhead with big hugs.

"Thought I'd find you causing trouble," Sami replied, "Let me see the rock."

He grabbed Finn's hand.

"Wow, Barrett has great taste," he said, "A shame Ben couldn't take a leaf out of his book as we've only been together since 2013!"

"He might," Finn said, "Don't push him into anything Rami."

"Well I think you may need a second best man," Sami said, "Can't leave it all to Coddles."

"Yeah...about him," Finn sighed.

He so far hadn't confessed to Sami. And as far as he knew Cody hadn't. But now he was engaged, it was time to come clean about their one night.

"Fergal, I'm not sure I'm gonna like what I'm about to hear."

"You won't...but you're my second closest friend and I can't lie. About 3 weeks ago...after Raw in fact...Cody and I...well. We did the deed."

A tense silence as Sami processed this.

He was pissed.

He scowled at Finn.

"I know what you're thinking," the Irishman sighed.

"Do you? After EVERYTHING...I can't believe him. What a hypocritical bullshitter..." snarled Sami, "He still jumped on you. MEN. All of them. Oh they can be all morals until the slightest hint of a semi and then BAM. Go whichever way their pants point."

"We're men too," Finn said, "Took two to tango. I wanted it, Rami. And I was single at the time."

"He wasn't! He goes around on his soapbox all (he deepened his voice to imitate Cody) 'I hate sluts they're the lowest form of life', flashing his promise ring and wedding ring, and then fucks his best friend! I am gonna have some serious words with him."

"What's done is done," pleaded Finn, "Please don't be mad at him Sami."

"I thought we were supposed to be three Amigos?"

"You're convalescing."

"So? You can both keep your pants on when I'm not around! How you can go around with that engagement ring...Fergal...not trying to crap on your happiness but...there's me, hoping Ben will propose, whilst Cody's married and fucks around behind Eden's back..and Josh's! And there's you...your asshole's barely had a dick out of it the entire time Wade broke up with you! There was those two guys off Grindr, one of whom was a fucking Balor fan and you had to pay him off...Dillinger...and now Cody."

"We needed to," Finn persisted, "Look, I don't want you to approve..."

"Good because I do NOT."

"It was great sex. But I know that we could never have worked as a couple. He doesn't like topping...why I don't know because he is incredible at it...and also...he's too big. Like I was SORE the following day and the show that night hurt like hell. Back bumps...ouchy."

"Maybe I'm jealous," admitted Sami after another pregnant pause, "Because I couldn't go through with it."

"You treated me so good..." Finn sighed, "But I know you have never topped. I didn't want to push you to doing stuff you weren't comfortable with. I told COdy he didn't have to. But he wanted to. And my God I'm glad he did. Don't be jealous Sami. I still love you."

"How did Barrett take it?"

"Stuart wasn't surprised. Wee bit jealous but only to be expected. Cody and I...relationships slash flings are finite. Friendship is for life."

"But what about Wade?" asked Sami, "Do you reckon it'll be forever or go down in flames? I just don't want you to feel you've settled for him because you can't truly have Cody."

"I have never settled for Stuart! Part of the reason I wanted to come here was because of him!" Finn insisted, "You know I fancied him right from the Nexus days if not BEFORE! I never thought in a million years he'd propose...like I said, Cody was great fun for one night. I don't think of him sexually anymore. Not when Stuart and I are at it TWICE A DAY minimum hehehehehe. Oh have I missed him or what?! My poor arse. But I do have a video so I can remember the fun Cody and I had."

"Put it on your computer in a secure file and lock it away," Sami ordered, "Otherwise you may get temptation."

"I emailed it to myself," FInn explained, "But I kept it purely to send it to Sasha! Hehehehe. Deleting now."

He did so.

"So how's things in the bedroom...quality as well as quantity," giggled Sami.

"Every possible position...we've covered," sighed FInn, "Makes me cum every single time! If lads could get pregnant...fuck. I'd be expecting octuplets by now."

"Gross," giggled Sami, "By the way, one more thing? Did you and Cody use protection...oh God please tell me you did?!"

"We did," Finn protested, "I wanted it bare though...he did shoot all over my hole after."

"Hmmmm..." grinned Sami, "Sounds familiar. You wanted me to as well. So you may as well give me the tea on the old backstage rumour on our dear Amigo...was it Scary Movie 2 level of jizz fountain?"

"Yes...fucking hell my God," sighed Finn, "I thought he'd never stop! The sheet got stuck to me the morning after. He's like a hosepipe! When we messed about backstage that time...I literally almost choked on it when he came in my mouth."

Giggles aplenty from both boys.

"Let's go find him," Finn grabbed Sami's arm, "Amigos need to re-unite. And I need to stop him sending hole pics to Stephen Amell! Hehehehe!"

"Mind the shoulder Fergal."

* * *

><p>Cody was in the locker room. In his briefs.<p>

On the phone.

To Stephen Amell.

"You should see the NXT show, you'll be AMAZED," Cody was gushing, "The future is bright. Breeze, Owens, Finny, Bayley, Sasha...and I mean c'mon?! Thunder Liger?!"

"May do man, not up to much," Stephen replied, "Any excuse to hang out with you."

Cody giggled.

"Oh Stephen," he camped, even doing a limp wrist, "You are quite the card. Hehehehe."

"Yeah I think I'll swing by," the actor said, "MAy as well. Show some support."

"I'll be here. Meet me in the locker room."

"Awesome. LAters bro."

"Laters sexy."

Cody hung up before Stephen realised what he said.

Wow. He was THIRSTY for Arrow. Like MAJOR. His OVW self (minus the arrogance and sheer bitchiness) was back for sure.

And now he had a hardon that refused to go down.

He'd watched Dante's Cove just for Stephen's nude full-frontal. That cock though...mmmm.

But how could he even instigate?

He didn't care anymore. He wanted to ride that.

He always made sure to pop that booty in front of Stephen. And he KNEW Stephen was looking.

He lowered his briefs and began to jerk off.

"Ohh Stephen," he moaned, picturing them both, sweaty, backstage post-match tomorrow night, "You did so well...mmmm...yeah you can thank me by shoving that dick in my mouth...nnnnnnnnnn...let me help you get those shorts off..."

He lay back on the bench, legs open, fisting his large cock.

"Never had a brojob before Stephen?" he whimpered, lost in the fantasy, "LAy back and enjoy yourself my good man...mmmm so big..."

He was getting close fast.

"Would you like to me to sit on your face Arrow?" he mewled, "Go on boy...you never eaten man ass before? That's right...eat it like a pussy...fuck yes...mmmmm...wow you're amazing...just pretend I'm a Hollywood groupie slut...mmmmmyeah...wanna fuck it?"

Oh God now Cody was so close to exploding.

He edged once more.

He sucked two fingers..no, three, and slowly began to pleasure himself, whining, imagining it was the actor's cock.

"Ohhh STEPHEN! Big boy.."

Finn and Sami were behind the door.

"Oh my GOD..." Finn was doubled over with mirth, "The thirst is real."

"Let him be Fergal," Sami scolded, "It's his mess if he wants to fuck a guest star."

"SHould we go in?" Finn persisted.

"NO! You just want to perve."

"No. I don;t want him making an arse of himself when Amell turns him down."

"Let him at least finish off then," Sami smirked, "Otherwise he'll have blue balls...actually worse, interrupted-blue balls...and he'll be a craycray bitch from hell."

"True, c'mon, let's give him some privacy whilst he floods the room."

"FERGAL."

Sami hauled his bestie away.

Cody had been totally unaware of the eavesdropping outside and continued in with his fantasy, now totally naked and on the cold lino, going to town on his ass with his fingers whilst fiercely jerking off.

"Ohh STEPHEN...fuck me just like that...yeah...yeah! Hit my spot...OHHH YES...OHHHH!"

Cody was pressing his prostate.

"Hold my legs open...I like that...use those hips...FUCK YES...pound my boy pussy...fuck me like a chick you fucking stud...oh YES!...Oh fuck I'm gonna cum...gonna cum..."

Cody's eyes flew open and rolled back in his head as he shook with a stifled scream as his orgasm ripped through his body, spraying his abs, pecs, face, shoulders with about FIFTEEN shots.

Gasping, Cody couldn't move.

Wow. What a fantasy. He really did have the hots for Amell.

Sorry Josh.

Sorry Eden.

He hadn't cum like that from self-loving in a while.

"Wow.." he sighed.

He took a photo of his soiled figure.

Maybe send it to Stephen if the conversations continued to get flirty. Hehehe.

He got to his feet, on jelly legs still.

Clumsily he slipped his briefs back on.

* * *

><p>New signing, the 20 year old Apollo Crews was just walking backstage after blowing the roof off in a blistering debut. He'd done the obligatory website video interview and was now in the mood to chill and watch the other guys and girls kill it tonight. Best birthday ever.<p>

The SummerSlam theme, Cool For The Summer was blasting from a phone nearby.

As Apollo approached the source, he spotted that Becky Lynch and Sami Zayn were painting up NXT Champion Finn Balor.

"Hey...awesome match," Sami grinned, "They loved you. Brooklyn. Tough city."

"Thanks man," Apollo smiled, shaking Sami's hand, "Need a hand at all?"

"We got it covered, but thank you," Becky smiled.

"Can I move yet Bex?" pouted FInn.

"Not yet, keep still."

"I'M BORED!"

"Please excuse Fergal," Sami grinned, "He and Dillinger *AHEM* don't get on.."

"SO ANYHOO," cut in Finn, "Enough about the Perfect Ten and that TRAGIC manbun."

"FERGAL...not in front of new signings.." Sami reprimanded, "Set an example."

Apollo raised his eyebrows.

"Hurry up and finish me thighs SAMUEL," clapped back Finn.

Apollo pulled up a chair as Sami finished touching up the claw marks on Finn's thighs - a nod to all the times bitches on the indies called him 'Claws Devitt'. He'll show the bastards who the TRUE boss was. He was NXT Champ and riding high. What were they doing again? Playing to ten people in high school gyms. PFFFT.

"You're not Saraya Fergal so don't even try and be her," Sami scolded, "Or I will scrawl 'Insert Cock Here' above your waistband."

"So? No lies," Finn sassed, that cheeky grin through his elaborate face paint.

"Oh you are on one today," Becky huffed, "KEEP STILL FERGAL. You wouldn't think he's just gotten engaged would you?"

"Where's CODY?!"

"You always this demanding?" put in Apollo.

"God knows...I think it's his time of the month," Becky said.

"Wha-?" Apollo didn't get this, "Actually...guys, can I ask you something."

"Fire away," Sami said, deftly putting fine black outlines on the claw marks.

"What happened to Keenan? He seemed OK on the indies," Apollo began, "But before the show went on air, he tried hitting on me..and when I said no..."

"WHAT.." Sami dropped his paintbrush, "What has the little BASTARD said now?!"

"He basically told me that my career will be toast, that I'd be a flop once I hit the main roster...if I make it there."

"Did he now," Finn's eyes flashed demonically.

"Fergal. Focus on your match," ordered Becky.

"Match schmatch. Got it all worked out. I want Cody. Fetch him Bex."

"He's out in the arena. What do you want me to do, go stop the show and drag him here?!"

"Yes."

The Lass Kicker huffed and flounced away, tossing her striking, lurid locks behind her head.

"You and Stardust dating?" asked Apollo, "You're always together."

"No, they're not," Sami sighed, "But they're besties."

"EXCUSE ME," Finn piped up, "WE'RE besties. Get your facts right. Three Amigos."

Apollo was so confused right now. Wow they were weird. Like grade school kids.

* * *

><p>Cody wasn't in the crowd, but talking to Tye Dillinger backstage.<p>

"SHawn, what is this?" he remarked as Tye undid his small topknot, "What's going on here?"

"Gotta stand out," Tye replied, "Man Uhaa Nation is something huh?"

"Certainly is," Cody said, "Wish they'd stop using you as a jobber."

"I went over Crowe!" Tye retorted.

"So, you're still used to put over the newbies Shawn."

"Probably Balor's revenge. Little bitch. Why do you hang around with him?"

"Because he's my best friend Shawn."

"He's a dick. Look what he did to me! He fucking used me to get back at Barrett."

"I don't condone everything he does Shawn."

"How long have you known me man? Almost ten years! How long have you known him? About 9 months."

"I knew who he was before he signed," argued Cody, "Shawn are you jealous?"

"No!"

"You are. You're acting like he stole me from you or something."

"You fucked him. Can't believe it. Shows where your damn loyalties lie Cody."

Cody rolled his eyes. He knew they'd have to go through this eventually. He didn't want to lose his long friendship with The Perfect Ten over this Finn mess.

"You didn't have to say yes to him," he remarked, "Shawn, it takes two to tango."

"Yeah well man, haven't had any good ass in a while...he was hot and hit me up," Tye shrugged, "I know I'm a hypocrite bro..don't need you to preach. Wouldn't have minded some more of that."

"Some more of THAT?! SHAWN HE IS A HUMAN BEING! There is a person attached to that ass. A vulnerable person who's been heartbroken more times than you've had hot dinners!" raged Cody, disgusted at his friend.

"He used me, I think I can see him as a disposable cum rag," snarled Tye.

"You're being a prick Shawn. Grow the fuck up and stop licking your fucking wounds. You're more pressed he got back with Wade and is now ENGAGED."

"A week after you blew his ass open. Classy. Wonder how many side dicks he'll have during this 'engagement'. Man Barrett's one hell of a pussy."

SLAP.

Cody had heard enough and bitch-slapped Tye hard around the face.

"Fuck you Spears."

"Fuck you right back Runnels."

"You wish bitch. A manbun inverts my dick."

"You don't use it in sex anyway. You're a chick in bed."

Tye was getting turned on. Damn what he would give for one more night with Cody. He was hot as fuck sex in 2006. And Tye bet Cody was still one hell of a fuck now. He knew he should have asked Cody out when he had the chance. Now he was in some weird polyamorous thing with Eden and that shrimp Mathews whom Tye never could stand. Apart from fucking Balor that time. Pro Wrestling was one weird business.

Cody and he stared each other down.

"Man," sighed Tye after a long pause, holding his face where he'd been slapped, "You know, one of my biggest regrets was not asking you out in OVW."

"It was nine years ago Shawn. Get over it. And me."

"No need to be such a bitch about it."

"No need for you to be cunty about my best friend."

"I'm sorry..." Tye huffed, "I was out of line. You're right. Need to man up and just accept what happened."

"Yes you do. Fine. Look, sorry for hitting you."

"I'm sorry I was a dick."

"It's OK."

Cody padded over to hug him. Ooh a semi. But Cody wasn't interested in his old friend right now.

"Sure you don't want to hook up again sometime?" whispered Tye, "For old time's sake?"

"Shawn, get some self respect."

"Worth a try," Tye gave a small smile.

"If you cut off that HIDEOUS manbun, then maybe I'll consider hehehe." Another hug.

"There you are.." came an Irish accent, "I've been sent to collect you. You've been summoned."

Cody rolled his eyes as he turned to face Becky Lynch.

"What's up with him now?" he sighed.

"Just wants to see you."

"Cos Wade couldn't be here," huffed Cody, "He'll be wanting me to hold his dick when he takes a piss next. Fine. Laters Shawn."

He followed Becky along the corridors.

"Found him," she said as Sami deftly placed Finn's long headdress atop his head and sprayed his paint with a fixative, "Gassing with Dillinger."

"Oh. THAT DICK?!" spat Finn, "Where were you CODY?! I've been waiting."

"He's been crabby ALL night," Sami sighed, "Jesus Fergal, get a new tampon in."

Finn flipped Sami off before hopping off the upturned crate he'd been stood on to get painted. He fastened his title around his waist and padded to Cody.

"I won;t hug you Finny," Cody said, "Might smudge. So gurl. Why the aggro? Oh. Hey there Crews. Hot match."

"Thanks man," replied Apollo, who was still just taking in all this weirdness. The indies were not like this ever.

"Guess who tried to sink his skanky claws into Uhaa?!" spat Finn.

"Hmmmmm..." snarked Cody, "Wonder who? Whorey Graves?"

"I'd go to the announcer's desk and scalp him myself," Sami said, "But Lita's up there and it would be unbecoming."

"What's unbecoming," Finn hissed, "Is how that SKET still has a job."

"Zahra still has one," Sami added, "She's sat with Seth."

"Oh GOD...Dean will go nuclear," sighed Cody.

"Hunter's idea," Sami replied, "But YAAAAAS. Three Amigos reunited AT LAST."

"Let me take a photo then," Becky smiled, "Best poses now girls."

The Three Amigos all posed, Finn centre naturally. The queen, the Boss, Head Bitch In Charge, whatever he felt like calling himself that week, had to be in the middle!

"Not your usual pose Fergal, you'll smudge the paint," Sami said sternly.

"Oh what his 'mom have you taken the photo yet?' one?!" giggled Cody.

"Fuck you both," scowled Finn before shooting a big cheesy smile at Becky as she snapped them.

* * *

><p><strong>SummerSlam, Brooklyn, NY, 23 August <strong>

Cody, Wade, Adrian Neville and Stephen Amell were heading backstage after their match. It had gone VERY well. The actor had stolen the show.

"Well done mate," Wade shook Stephen's hand, "You killed it."

"Thanks bro," Stephen replied, "So did you guys."

"Ever considered going into this biz?" asked Adrian.

"Maybe," the actor said, "One day. Cody...thanks man for this."

COdy's eyes were glittering. He was beaming cutely.

Especially when Stephen hugged him.

"No problem," he giggled flirtatiously, "Love it when we get guests who can actually work. And I FOUGHT ARROW. I can die happy."

"I fought Dream's son," Stephen replied.

"Be my hero Arrow," Cody hissed, breaking the hug.

Wade and Neville shared a look.

"Oh bloody hell...he's so blatant," Wade complained, before he was suffocated by a Balor-Club shirt clad mass, "Oh hello love..."

"Stuart *KISS*! You *KISS* were *kiss* MAGNIFICENT!" squealed Finn, "CODY!"

"FINNY!"

BIG hugs.

Nuzzles.

"Slayed, all of you," Finn gushed, "Match of the night."

"We got Taker and Lesnar to go yet mate," chuckled Neville.

"AND THE DIVAS!" interjected Cody angrily.

"Oh...yeah...and them," Neville corrected himself.

"Go see Sami, Neville, he sent me to collect you," barked Finn, snapping his fingers, "Mush."

Face burning with loss of face, Neville stumped off to snickers from Wade and Stephen.

"You're hard on him," Stephen remarked.

"Well Sami would like him to step it up," Finn said, "Maybe...you know...get on one knee soon?"

Wade snorted and ruffled his fiance's hair.

Finn melted into him.

"I think," the Brit smirked, "We should leave these two be. Shouldn't we love?"

"Oh TOTALLY," Finn grinned naughtily, "Stephen, Cody LOVED working with you..."

"FINNY...I'll kill you.." hissed Cody.

"No you won't because I'm adorable," giggled FInn, "Come on Stuart, let's get you cleaned up."

Kisses.

"Had no idea so many wrestlers were gay," commented Stephen.

"We wear tiny trunks and touch each other for a living," Cody smiled, "We just didn't sell out to try and get over like D-Young did."

"Wow man you throw some serious shade," laughed Stephen.

"Regina George of WWE, that's me, Finny thinks he is but he'll always be two steps behind me," giggled Cody, "And I wouldn't expect you to know the word shade."

"I've been around you a lot, picked up gay lingo," Stephen smirked, "I better go shower."

"You smell nice and manly.."

SHIT. Cody covered his mouth.

Stephen paused and grinned at him.

What happens in Brooklyn...stays in Brooklyn.

"What?" Cody sucked his thumb.

"C'mon man, I'm not stupid. You've got the major hots for me."

"It's just called respect, look it up," teased Cody, shooting his cutest smile at him.

"I wasn't born yesterday...Cody."

"Well aware.." Cody ran his tongue over his smudged lip.

"You think I don't notice the subtle touching in the ring, dude.."

"What touching?" Cody teased, "It's wrestling. You need to touch your opponents."

"Stroking my crotch?"

"I'm tactile out there."

"You're certainly something man.."

"Oh am I? You charmer," Cody gushed, "I do like men with a silver tongue."

Stephen paced closer to him, not taking his eyes off the hunk in facepaint. Cody was a very, very attractive man. He'd been hit on by dudes in the industry before. But nobody as good-looking or as talented as this guy, Cody.

Stephen decided that it was now, or never. Live dangerously.

He then took Cody's face in his hands and their lips smashed together.

FUCK!

Cody was kissing fiercely back, grinding against his idol. OH WOW. Not only was he hot, talented and just generally AMAZING..he was a hypnotic kisser!

Cody broke the kiss.

"You've kissed guys before..." he breathed.

"May have in my jobbing actor days..casting couches exist."

"I'm not a casting couch. Just a fan who loves your work and enjoyed every second of this angle with you."

"I don't make out with every fan," Stephen smirked.

"Good because they'd all want to bed you after. Kiss me again you stud."

Stephen obeyed.

Cody was making the cutest squeaks at the back of his throat.

"CODY!"

They broke apart.

Paige had spotted them. And was stood glaring.

Hands on hips.

"Oh...hi Paige..." mumbled the ravenette.

"What you doing?!" spluttered Paige, "You have a wife and boyfriend."

"Nothing...just thanking Stephen for the match..." Cody mumbled, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Make out with all your opponents do you?"

"I better go man," Stephen grunted, "Laters yeah?"

"Bye.." Cody sighed, before turning to Paige and pouting, "Thanks a LOT Saraya."

"What you playing at?" spluttered the Diva Of Tomorrow, "Eden's out there whilst you're kissing Hollywood stars backstage!"

"It just happened Paige..."

"I thought Finn was just taking the piss...turns out it's true...I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do Paige. And right now I want his dick in me. Sorry bout it."

"I won't get on my high horse," Paige sighed, "But the more important issue here is, do you really think he'd be up for it?"

"Nnnnnnn...NOT you shading my looks bitch." Cody fixed her with a HUGE pout.

"That's not what I meant...is he even, you know...into guys?"

"I felt movement," Cody replied, "And that tongue...fuck...I almost did a sex wee in my mevlar...OH GOD I JUST DID A FINNY!"

Paige burst into laughter.

"His IMPACT," she giggled, "You and him are literally becoming the same person. Watch he doesn't shave and shape his eyebrows...single white male alert."

"I don't think that'll happen! For starters I don't stan for Taylor Swift as much as he does," Cody grinned.

"Surprised he didn't scalp you for touching up Wade in the entrance," teased Paige.

"I bet he whopped it out and started stroking it right there though," Cody clapped back, "Messy queen."

"Pot meet kettle!" snorted Paige.

"I'll crawl across thumbtacks, rusty ones at that, to feast on Stephen's body," Cody sighed, "Omigod Paige, he is SO HOT. He turns me on more than you turned on Rosa."

"Well..." giggled Paige, "I did consider..."

"YOU WERE GOING TO CHEAT ON SUMMER?!"

"You think gay rules only apply to men? I've been in all girl threesomes before.." Paige smirked.

"Oh have you now? Lord don't tell Sami..."

"Oh I have no intention."

"So. Rosa hey? Hehehehe."

"Spicy Latina. She seems like she'd be very sensual...Dan...I mean, ahem, Summer...also reckons she might be hot in bed."

"Stop bullshitting Paige. You went there didn't you?" giggled Cody.

"We may have. And we had a very hot night. She's sooo hot," sighed Paige, "She knows how to treat a girl. Two girls."

"ANd now she's expecting, I used to hate her but she came to me like 2 years ago to apologise and we cleared the air," Cody said, "She's been through a lot of crap and I'm happy for her. So you and Summer have your eye on anyone else? Hehehe. Spill this tea Paige."

"Well...both of us REALLY fancy Brie."

"Off limits though."

"I know...*sigh*...however, her fearless sister seems pretty keen on your wife."

"You think I haven't noticed?" sassed Cody, "Paige, you should know I see EVERYTHING around here. I don't know why Brandi doesn't just go for it. Nikki's hot, CAN WRESTLE and has all the AJ stans SO pressed."

"Ugh let's not lower the tone by mentioning Little Miss Bitchface. Nikki can't be satisfied just bearding Cena."

"Especially when Randalyn shades her all the time. The big flat-assed bitch. Jealous because Nikki's booty game is on fleek. So. Anyone else on the diva rosters apart from Becky and Rosa on your bedpost?"

"Nope, just those two and of course Dan...AHEM...Summer."

"Paige you can call her by her real name, she's your girlfriend and you're one of my besties. She changed her Instagram name to her actual name."

"I know but we're at work...Dean was asking for you by the way."

"Oh HOORAY he remembers I exist at last!"

"I think he might want to ask stuff. Thats why I'm here."

"And you should go back to preparing to slay those dickweed smarks later. Off you pop Paigey-poo."

"Alright, alright. Dean's in the locker room. Laters trouble. Don't do anything me or the queen wouldn't do."

"Well as Finny is the queen around here that doesn't leave me much hehehehe. Byeeee!"

Paige sashayed away.

* * *

><p>Cody padded to the locker room to find Dean. It had been an absolute age since they'd even talked. Dean was always with Seth at work now. Which was fine, but Cody did miss them hanging out. Dean was always so good for backstage tea.<p>

Inside the locker room, Seth Rollins was pulling on his white sleeveless top. His attire for his match with John was the same as his regular, only bright white instead the usual metallic jet.

"White tiger!" Cody boomed as he walked in.

Seth was the SPIT of Tommy the white Power Ranger.

"Ha. Ha. HAA!" snarked Seth, "You must be what, the fifteenth person to have said that."

"Looks hot," Cody remarked.

"Doesn't he just...oh hi Codes.." Dean grinned. In just a black, yellow and red Andrew Christian Coolflex Freedom jock. Serving gratuitous plates of ASS.

"Holy AMBOOTY.." gasped Cody, "Dean you can't wear that at WORK!"

"Yes I can," Dean grinned, "Try and stop me."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"His credit cards are sewn into this until the show is over," Seth sighed, but he wasn't about to deny he was enjoying the view of Dean's ass.

"Signed by Sean Zevran," Dean declared.

"And I have no idea who that is," groaned Seth.

"One of the Trophy Boys," Dean said, as though Seth was an idiot.

"Why don't you give it up and be a Trophy Boy already?" Cody giggled.

"I met one in Florida, he told me I would need a hair cut, veneers, botox and jaw shaving to even be considered," Dean said bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell me so I could break his fucking legs?!" snarled Cody, "Pressed because you're hot AND talented as opposed to just being able to twerk. I mean c'mon, your ass isn't thirsted over on TUmblr for nothing. So Dean. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Because..." Dean mumbled.

"Jonny..." growled Seth, "Your idea. You can tell him. Dude is supposed to be one of your best buds."

"What's up Dean?"

"I...er...heard about you and Balor."

"Thought so. Dean...things happen we can't control. It was a one off thing.."

"When I had a crush on you, you turned me down. Am I not good enough. Sorry I'm not Irish and generically hot."

"Jonny.." huffed Seth, before turning to Cody, "He takes so much shit personally."

"Dean, gonna be cruel to be kind. Build a bridge and get over it. Finny and I are close. Deal with it. Doesn't mean I'm gonna cut you out. I don't just make friends with hotties."

"Not cool," snarled Seth, squaring up to him, offended.

Dean looked so hurt.

Cody was now removing gold boot from mouth. Fuck. Badly worded.

"What I meant was," he sighed, "I'm friends with people because I LIKE THEM AND THEIR PERSONALITIES. Finny was single.."

"You're not!" Dean retorted.

"Open relationship," Cody corrected him, "It was fun, but that's it. I'm not dating him. He and Wade are engaged."

"Yeah we were at that Raw," snarked Dean,"You know, my boyfriend being WWE World Heavyweight CHampion and all."

"Dean don't...let's not fall out over something so fucking petty," pleaded COdy, "I miss you. And anyway, you look hot as fuck. Dat booty.."

"No visible support, you should get some," Dean smiled after an awkward silence.

"I may do, Seth would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Seth raised his hand and sauntered out the locker room.

Cody pulled Dean down next to him.

"This is getting interesting," Dean smiled.

"Stop it," Cody sighed, "I uh...well...have my eyes on another."

"Oh really? Let me guess. Starts with Stephen and ends with Amell?"

"Oh my GOD..am I that obvious?"

"I could see your boner clear as day out there," Dean smirked, "You were eyefucking him every chance you got."

"Isn't he just DREAMY?!" moaned Cody, "Oh...and uh...hehehehehe...he's one HOT kisser."

"YOU MADE OUT WITH AMELL?!" gasped Dean.

"Yep. And almost jizzed the mevlar. Fuck. He's almost Joshy-level."

"Hotter than Josh. No tea no shade."

"Joshy's a different kind of hot. Stephen is Hollywood hot. I defy any man to have as much girth as Joshy."

"You brag so much I am curious...I bet you've shown Balor."

Cody rolled his eyes.

"You wanna see what Joshy hid in those suits? And Lay shorts?"

"May as well. You've all seen Sethie's cock."

"OK...hehehehe." Cody reached into the mevlar and pulled out his phone. Scroll, browse...ahh..the Josh nudes, much jerked off over, "Take a look at that slab of Indiana man meat Dean."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Fuck. He does pack heat for a shortie."

"Yup."

"So you weren't just faking the bragging."

"Nope. Hehehehe. He tore my hole in two the first time we fucked...man..he was just like nobody I've ever been with before or since."

"Not even Balor? Who bottomed?"

"Finny. Duh. He's an even bigger bottom than me."

"Wow."

"He says I was too big. Lots of lube and poppers it took. But it was good sex. For him more than me to be honest. For someone as slutty as Finny his bussy was pretty damn tight."

"He's always exercising though," Dean remarked, "Actually, I'm not that jealous. I couldn't top."

"Well you're spoilt with a stud like Seth."

"And EVERYONE assumes Sethie's this dirty bottom whore just cos his pants are right. Like, HELLO, have you not seen ME?"

"You don't look like a bottom Dean. Hehehehe."

"Hey you haven't seen me in trunks lately."

"I'd like to. So would the fangirls."

"Nope. Did you know Colby's booked me a photoshoot this year for my 30th?"

"No...what for?"

"Underwear modelling. Gonna do it out in Arizona by the Canyon. Same photographer who's worked for Andrew Christian. Hence why I prefer Andrew. And because I have a discount code."

"GIMME THAT CODE IMMEDIATELY AMBROSE."

"May do. By the way I get the Diva photoshoot snapper to do some portfolio shots on the sly."

"Lemme see."

"I'll show you tomorrow. On my Macbook."

"That what you wanna do? Underwear modelling? I thought you would live and die for wrestling Dean?"

"I will. But what if I get a career-ending injury tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? Gotta have something to fall back. You should go into that too man. I mean, c'mon, you look like a Fitch model. Andrew would employ you. Dat ass and legs."

"I'm 30 Dean. Too old for his tastes. I love his underwear but he values the twink. Maybe my Dashing or Priceless era would have suited it better. Anyhoo, that should be your thing. I'd be copying you. You should let me style you for your birthday shoot."

"Stylist included," Dean grinned.

"Fine, next dot com moonlight shoot. Straighten those tousled locks. Trim that scruff. You'd be HOT."

"Too nice," Dean sighed.

"Anyhoo, looking at Joshy's nudes is getting me restless. Imma have to change out this mevlar before I get rapped for indecency. Hehehe."

He padded over to his corner to find his tee and jeans.

"What if Amell's D game is better than Josh?" Dean said as Cody changed.

"I want to find out," Cody moaned, "He just looks like an amazing top. I bet he's scored likea billion chicks in Hollywood. More he shaded me on Twitter, more I got turned on. I want him to bend me over and rape me. And then I want to ride his dick. Before finishing off in missionary when he fucks the cum right outta me."

"Damn you are thirsty as hell for him. So what underwear?"

"I think this Trophy Boy Peek-A-Boo jock would suffice? He can rip it off with his teeth."

Cody flashed the booty. Always hot underwear for pay-per-views. Good luck and all that.

He pulled his jeans over them.

"You better go make Seth look on point Dean. Though put some pants on. Stephanie and Hunter may not appreciate the Ambooty as much as the rest of us. Actually...Dean, wait up."

"What?"

"I forgot to ask...I feel bad...erm...how did you feel about them making Seth sit next to ZaHerpes last night."

"I FUCKING HATED IT!" exploded Dean, startling Cody, "Oh my GOD, seriously, I want that racist homophobic cunt fired ASAP. She was flirting with Colby ALL night. I'm not having no Neo Nazi stick insect with a cheap ass weave going NEAR my man! She'll infect him by touching!"

"Neo nazi?"

"You'll LOVE this Codes."

Dean padded back over to Cody, pulling him to sit down, before reaching for his phone. He had Zahra Schreiber's Instagram up.

"Oh going back through this is interesting," he said, "Look at this. And this."

Cody raised his eyebrows as Dean continued to show him stuff. Very controversial stuff. Stuff that would have one fired.

"Whoa..." he breathed.

"Yep, I've screengrabbed as much as I can and sent it to Hunter, Steph, Vince, Hayes, Carrano...anyone I can," Dean replied, "I want that whore gone."

"So do most of WWE and fans, True Ring Rat Dirt's back up again."

"I know. I sent them these. I know it's a shit rag of a site but they'll expose her for what she is."

"Dean you are the best at getting the tea on people. If only Rat Skank or Maddox had stuff like that."

"Oh I sent their shading of Charlotte to the powers that be too. Hunter said that he can't do anything about it without proof it was them."

"We need to catch them on Diva Dirt or Heartbreakers and take a photo or something. Maybe video them."

"Pay someone they wouldn't suspect would out them," Dean replied, "Man...I miss doing stuff like this with you."

"I'm always here Dean. Now mush. Go make Seth look flawless for his big match."

"Laters Codes."

"DEAN! PANTS!"

"Oh whoops."

Dean pulled on his discarded ring jeans. Now he looked more like the Dean Ambrose the fans out there knew. He left to go catch up with Seth.

* * *

><p>Cody was in his hotel room. Keeping it casual, playing it cool. But damn this hardon just refused to go down. He'd debated whether to answer the door in the jock or cover up. He'd settled on covering up. And wondering if Eden and Nikki were having a good time. He hoped Eden would have a little fun with Divas Champion, they did seem to get on extremely well, especially on nights out. Took Nikki's focus from haters and her sister getting too sozzled.<p>

He'd been on Skype to Josh to talk about the show, naturally, and Josh had been getting him all wound up with speculation on what Stephen would be like in bed...if they ended up in bed. It could have been just a post-match adrenaline-fuelled kiss.

So Cody decided to get his Arrow comics out, maybe snatch a few autographs, get some beers on and hang out. He was part excited kid, part super-thirsty groupie.

And because his last sex with a man was FInn...he was DESPERATE to bottom again. He was a born bottom. But Stephen was mostly straight...so Cody might have to play educator on how to please a man.

A knock at the door.

"It's open," he called.

Stephen Amell sauntered in, looking HOT AS FUCK in some bro shorts, a Balor Club tee (Cody rolled his eyes) and a backturned Snapback. Dude bro from head to foot. And all the hotter for it.

"Hey," Cody grinned.

"Sup man," Stephen replied, "Sorry, got mobbed."

"Only to be expected hehehehe, you slayed."

"Weren't too bad yourself bro."

Cody got to his feet, his lounge shorts tenting. No way he could hide his excitement. He padded to the minibar and pulled out two beers, uncapping them and handing one to the actor.

"Hardgoing this wrestling stuff," Stephen remarked, "2am and still wired."

"Welcome to the road," Cody smiled, "I er...would you mind signing my Arrow issues?"

"Course man, kinda cute how you're still a big fanboy.."

Stephen fished a Sharpie out his pocket and began to sign all the comics Cody presented him.

It was nice and casual at first, discussion about Arrow, the movies, the e-comics...what was better, all totally geeky stuff. Cody was TOTALLY nerding out and fangirling at the same time and it certainly distracted him from the fact that he had a serious hottie in his hotel room that had kissed him earlier.

Conversation moved to the pay per view itself, and in the middle of dissecting the Cesaro and Kevin Owens match, Stephen began to shuffle closer to Cody, draining his third beer bottle of the night.

"Fancy another?" Cody grinned.

"Actually man.." Stephen began, reaching over to stroke Cody's pretty face, "Man...anyone told you how pretty you are?"

Cody giggled adorably.

"The teeth are veneers, I had a big gap," he tittered, going pink, both from the flirting and the beer, "I had a very bad lisp..still do. Took speech therapy to cure it."

"Wouldn't know man, you control it well. And you're one of the best actors in this company. I know you did Warehouse 13 a few years ago."

"And my boyfriend STILL rips me for that. I'd like to go into acting at some point. Obviously play a Marvel or DC character though."

"I know many agents man. I could get you connected."

"Could you? So sweet."

Cody shuffled closer to him.

"Wanna talk about another event that happened earlier?" he purred.

"What event? You mean when I did this?" Stephen began to kiss Cody passionately. Cody was kissing right back, making those super-cute squeaks again. He could kiss this hunk all day. Especially when OH GOD Stephen's hand wandered up his shorts to stroke his thigh.

"You have HOT ass legs.." Stephen groaned, "I did dig your old no-kneepads look."

"So did many men. Wanna see the legs better?"

Cody shimmied out of his shorts. Stephen's eyes flew straight to the jock. Bulging. Fuck the guy was hung. The actor was feeling out his depth. He'd gotten this far though..

"Come here," moaned Cody, pulling the actor ontop and fiercely kissing him, grinding against him, fumbling to take the other man's shirt off. Stephen's back was bruised.

"Oh Stephen.." Cody sighed.

"Battle scars man, I can cope." the actor purred.

Stephen on instinct began to kiss Cody's neck - the ravenette's kryptonite.

"OHHH STEPHEN!"

"Like that do ya?"

"Uh huh. Love my neck being kissed. Don't stop!"

Cody was in heaven already...Stephen was caressing inside his leg, as though he was a girl, as that was what he was used to. And Cody was SO bottom he WELCOMED it! Though some attention to his constricted cock would be nice! Stephen began to peck down those ripped pecs, those glorious shredded abs, before finally being faced with the waistband of the jock.

"Take it off boy...with your TEETH," hissed Cody.

Stephen, in alien territory but too horny to stop, bit on the waistband.

Cody changed his mind. He pushed Stephen's head away and then rolled over onto all fours, and Stephen was faced with that amazing, smooth as silk, bubble ass and those beautiful feminine thighs.

"Your ass is something else," sighed the actor, spanking it lightly, "I've not seen many chicks with hotter asses than this."

"Worship it if you like, I love having it played with."

"You take it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good cos I've never let anyone go near mine."

"It's ok sweetie. I am as bottom as you'll get."

"Want me to eat you out?"

"Yeah..." moaned Cody, "I'm all freshly showered. Go for it stud. Imagine I'm some Hollywood ho's pussy...OHHHHHMYGOSH...you STUD...HUNK! FUCK YES STEPHEN..."

THe guy was AMAZING! He had definitely eaten ass before...or at least enjoyed going down on women. Cody pushed back into his face and wiggled his booty...making the cheeks clap.

"FUCK man you are SO hot.."

"Been told. Now take my jock off stud."

SLAP. The elastic snapped against Cody's smooth skin before the actor helped him out of it.

"By the way," gasped Cody, "That's now yours. A present to remember me by."

"That's so fucking hot. Our little secret."

"Big secret Stephen. Lemme see what you got.."

"You've jerked off over Dante's Cove man.." chuckled the handsome actor, turning Cody around and finally seeing that impressive cock in its hard glory. SHIT the guy was HUNG.

"Come on Stephen, I'm dying here. Need to see that dick in person."

Stephen straddled him and Cody yanked those shorts and Calvin Klein boxers down. MMMMMM. What a nice big cock.

"FUCK..." hissed the actor as that magical, talented mouth engulfed every inch as Cody got to work, getting what he craved. How could he have EVER imagined he'd have Stephen fucking Amell, ARROW, in his hotel room, with his cock down his throat?! He could die happy now! And now it was time to impress. He hit Stephen with his best oral techniques, licking down the shaft, lapping at the tip, humming, before finally deep throating flawlessly, showing off that lack of gag reflex he was known for. He expertly played with the actor's balls.

"MAN...oh man you'd make a killing in Hollywood just sucking dick.."

"Prefer to show off my other assets first," beamed Cody, releasing Stephen from his mouth and kissing the V-lines, "That's one nice cock."

"Man...I've never sucked a guy off."

"Not even some bent director?"

"Nope."

"Just mind the teeth and try and breathe through your nose.." whimpered Cody as Stephen wriggled down his body, "OHhhh man...good boy...fuck yes..."

Stephen couldn't cope. The guy was too hung. He preferred rimming a dude, he decided.

"Lift your legs man," he growled.

Cody obeyed him instantly. Oh FUCK YES. Stephen's tongue game was ON POINT. He writhed and whimpered as the actor truly ate him out once more.

"Ohhh...ohhh fuck yes...don't stop...don't stop...wait...Stephen...I...you wanna fuck me?"

Stephen looked up. The pretty face was etched in need.

"Have you...any...rubbers man?"

Cody thought. Shit. But then he did buy a pack for when he and Finn got it on. In his bag still...if he remembered correctly.

"Bag," he whimpered, "Hurry.."

Stephen found Cody's sports bag and began to rummage. Mmmmm. Cody was idly touching himself as he watched the hot actor hunt. YUM. YUM. He was SO lucky. A STRAIGHT (mostly) actor was about to fuck him. Would it be as good as his fantasy from earlier?

At last, Stephen located the open pack of Durex and also Cody's lube (not much left). He tore a sachet open with his teeth and kneeled down between those open long legs. Cody legit had the hottest legs he'd seen on a guy. Some women would kill for legs like that.

He used his free hand to stroke Cody's entrance as he rolled the condom on.

"Ohhhh..." whimpered Cody.

"Can't believe I'm about to fuck a pro wrestler.." grunted Stephen, uncapping the lubricant and coating himself.

"I can't believe Arrow is about to fuck me.." whined Cody, "By the way...I don't hiss in bed. Hehehehe." He rested his slim ankles on the actor's thick shoulders as Stephen lined up. He'd done anal with women before so this wasn't totally alien..

"OWWWW..." Cody hissed, "You have to prep me too!"

"Sorry man...rookie mistake..." Stephen pulled out.

"It's OK." Cody leaned up for some kisses.

Stephen coated two fingers with lube and began to finger Cody, enjoying the cute little screams that now left the raven-haired man's throat. MMMMM. EVen his FINGER game was perfect!

When he decided his opponent was prepped enough...he tried once more, Cody's smooth thighs against his torso...

"Ohhh..." Cody let out a small noise of pain on entry but allowed Stephen fully inside him, "Good man...good man...Ahhh...!"

"Fuck man...that ass is TIGHT.."

Cody clenched with a wicked smile.

"FUCK.." growled Stephen.

"You're about to have the fuck of your life. Be my HERO..." snarled Cody, before hissing Stardust-style.

Stephen looked freaked out as Cody pulled him close, arms locking around his neck. But then he'd be a fool to think Cody just lay there and took it.

And actually..that was fucking hot.

"Fuck me Stephen," Cody whispered in his ear.

Stephen began to do so, using his athletic hips to pound that smooth, firm bubble ass, and instantly COdy cried out in pleasure.

"OHH! OHH! Ahhh...ahhh...ahh.."

"LIke that?"

"Just like that...SO GOOD...ahhh..ahhhh...ahhhh...oh Stephen you stud...don't stop now!"

"Sounds like *grunt*...you haven't been fucked in a while man.."

"I haven't...I needthis...ohmygosh...ahhh ahhh..."

Stephen was fucking loving this. Totally new territory. A dude that fucked him right back. Cody was more like a chick than any other casting director the actor may, or may not have had to fuck for a part..

He leaned down and kissed Cody's soft pouty lips.

Cody mewled in his mouth.

He stared into Stephen's eyes.

THe actor shot him a loving smile.

Cody smiled back.

"Stephen...you're *SCREAM*...amazing!"

"SO are you man...fuck.."

"Then you can go harder...I can take it. Wreck me stud. Ruin me."

With a masculine growl, Stephen threw the raven-haired cutie onto his back and held his legs wide open.

"YES! I love being fucked like this!"

"DO ya man? Do ya?"

"FUCK YEAH. Make me scream Arrow."

So Stephen began to pound Cody like some cheap Hollywood hustler, the wrestler's screams filling the room and going straight to the actor's cock. Fuck YES! He should have made a move on Cody WEEKS AGO! What a hot little slut he was!

"STEPHEN...stop *AHHH*...stop a minute..."

"What's up...am I hurting you?" gasped Stephen.

"Uh uh...film this!"

Cody had the naughtiest grin.

Stephen smirked.

"Never wanna forget this.." he handed his phone to Cody who lustfully began to video them fucking as the actor resumed his hard and fast rhythm.

Cody made sure to hold the phone above so his face was visible...before filming Stephen...and handing it to the actor so he could film his cock going in and out of that ass.

"Man...roll over...I want to fuck that ass doggie."

"NO! Keep going like this!"

Cody yanked Stephen back towards him using his powerful strength, his thick arms possessively wrapping round the actor's neck...his nails digging into Stephen's already-abused back.

"FUCK!" the actor cried in pain.

"You're...the best I've had in ages.."

Kisses.

SPANK.

"Oh STEPHEN!"

Another spank.

Wow.

Stephen was SO into this now! Cody was just a complete mess. DOn't stop. Please don't ever stop. Cody didn't want this fuck to end! His prostate was taking such a battering. Stephen hadn't taken long to find his spot. Oh no sir. He'd had GAY men who'd taken longer to truly please him!

"Ohhh Stephen..so close..."

"You gonna nut? You haven't been jerking off?"

"I can cum without it. You're *GASP*...gonna *MOAN*...get an education..in *SQUEAL* gay...*MOAN*...sex.."

"You're such a chick...fuckin'hot bro.."

"Been told. Now shut up and make me scream!"

Stephen once more threw COdy down hard and held his legs open, truly going for it this time, both men soaked in sweat. Cody began to scream shamelessly, not caring if the whole of Brooklyn heard him. He was SUCH a slut for this man's cock. A straight married HOLLYWOOD STAR! What a coup.

Stephen was fucking loving how noisy Cody was. FUck yeah! Told him he was good! Told him he could screw a dude well.

"DOn't...STOP...fucking ...amazing...dick...so...close...ahhh...ahhh...ohmygosh...gonna...oh STEPHEN!"

COdy was so close...he couldn't help it. His ass was so sore...he could feel that pulling behind his abs...oh fuck he couldn't hold it...he was convulsing...he let out the loudest scream yet as he threw his head back and his cock erupted all over his body...Stephen gobsmacked at the sheer AMOUNT and how hard it left the hunk beneath him...

"Ahhh...ahh..." Cody was totally spent. What a fucking stud. What a man.

Stephen was close himself...he'd not expected Cody to cum first...hands free...how hot was that...fuck...oh God...he was going to...

"Gonna..."

"PULL OUT!" screamed Cody.

Stephen edged as hard as he could.

He pulled out.

"All over my fucking face," snarled Cody, grabbing his phone to capture this moment on electronic video forever.

* * *

><p>The morning after for Raw, was one of several hangovers.<p>

The Plastics had all decided to meet for breakfast regardless.

At the table in the hotel restaurant, was Paige, Summer Rae and Dean Ambrose. No Cody.

No Finn.

"Nice to see you back Dean," Paige remarked.

"Had a chat with Codes," Dean replied, "Straightened shit out."

"So where's Rollins today?" teased Summer.

"Under the covers, I'm letting my double-champ rest," grinned Dean, "Nice to have the US Belt back in our bedroom."

"Surprised he had anything left to use on you after the match with John," teased Paige.

"Colby always has time for me after a show," Dean smirked, "Oh look, there's Balor."

"MORNING!" camped Finn, flashing his engagement ring of course, "Oh. Where's Coddles."

Pout.

"Assumed you'd know," Paige snarked.

"Probably getting Arrowed," Finn sassed.

Paige shifted guiltily.

"Is it for real or a joke? Raya you better tell me this tea!" Summer ordered.

"Oh its real," Dean smirked, "Way he was talking last night. Amell made out with him."

"He did, I walked in on them," Paige confirmed.

"HE WHAT?! I MISSED THIS!" Finn squealed.

"You were busy with your fiance," Paige grinned, "Oh LOOK. Speak of the devil."

Cody had appeared. With an entourage. He was arm-in-arm with Stephen Amell.

Eden was arm in arm with Nikki Bella.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss." Finn was in full on camp this morning. Coffee plus sex with Northern lad fiance...and the possibility of ripping his bestie to shreds..

"Nikki went there..." gasped Paige.

"Only a matter of time," Summer teased, "SUrprised it took them this long. I called it at Cena's birthday."

"Morning," Cody grinned, "Paige that's a nice bedhead you're sporting...OOOOFFF."

Finn had leapt onto him.

"Don't break him," Eden giggled.

"Oh I think Arrow already did," Nikki chimed on.

"Shush you.." Eden was being very coy.

Stephen was a bit unsure how to take all of this. He'd stayed the night in Cody's room...well the epic sex plus show had taken it out of him. But this morning...well...round two. This time taking Cody from behind. Just as hot as the first time. Cody's jock was buried in his suitcase.

But he was uncomfortable with all Cody's wrestling friends knowing about it.

"The Rhodes and their harem," teased Paige, "Nicole. I need all the tea."

"Later you," Nikki grinned, "How's your back?"

Paige was in considerable pain after the Alabama Slammer onto the outside matting. So Summer had done 'all the work' last night ;)

"She spent all night on it," Cody grinned, "What? Only doing what Sami inevitably will do..."

"Where is Samuel anyway?" Paige asked.

"I knocked the door and heard moans," Finn grinned, "Neville must be catching up."

"I gotta...make a call," Stephen grunted, "I'll catch you later man.."

"Of course Stephen," simpered Cody, "Thank you. For everything. And I mean..everything."

"No sweat man, I had fun. ENjoyed every minute," smiled the actor, and to Cody's joy, took the pretty face and kissed him on the lips. He nodded at all the others before departing.

"YOU.." Cody was hauled into his seat by Finn who instantly climbed onto his lap (oww..his arse was sore...so was Cody's!), "Spill the tea immediately bitch."

"Yes. I need it," Eden smirked.

"HEY!" pouted Cody, "Joshy needs to know.."

"He can wait, I want to know first."

"Yes Cody, you owe it to us," Paige grinned.

"Especially as you were bragging to me last night," added Dean.

"And you best tell us before Sasha shows up," Nikki chimed in.

"YES," Finn grinned, "Or she'll accuse you of 'cheating on me'!"

"I bet she's watching the video of you two again," PAige grinned, "Maybe it's what gets her and Becky in the mood."

"SHUT UP," Cody hissed.

"So GURL," Finn camped. He was way too hyper today. More like 14 than 34. But anyway.

"Fine, last night Stephen came to my room for beers and hangout," Cody began, "And then...he autographed some of my comics."

"Fangirl," snarked Paige.

"Oh shut up Saraya," Finn cut in.

Paige flipped him off.

He did it right back.

"Anyhoo," Cody continued, "We started kissing again...and then the clothes just...fell off. And then...hehehehehe..." He covered his mouth cutely.

"BORING!" FInn camped.

"Yes, don't leave out the best bits!" complained Paige.

"He can eat ass like a champ," sighed Cody, "Couldn't handle sucking me off though."

"Not surprised," Finn added, "You're huge."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSH Finny. Anyhoo. He loved me doing it to him. And then...hehehehe...well...I was on my back having my assgina murdered by Arrow. What. A. STUD. He's AMAZING. And then this morning...hehehehe...I bent over and got Arrowed again. I could barely walk earlier."

Eden bashed her head on the table. TOO. MUCH. INFO!

"Any pics?" grinned Finn.

"You're not seeing them," pouted Cody.

"Yes I am...YOINK." He snatched Cody's phone, tapped in 2511 and browsed the camera roll. Mmmmm. HOT AS FUCK. He was drooling.

Luckily the sound was off.

He showed Paige. Who then showed Summer. Who then showed Nikki. Who then showed Cody's WIFE.

"Next time, I'm joining in," Eden grinned.

"BRANDI," Cody giggled, before nicking her phone, tapping in 3006 and browsing. Ooooooohhhh. Interesting.

"Nice WhatsApp conversation hehehehhe," he giggled.

"LET ME SEE," Paige demanded.

"No," Cody said, "Private."

"Oh come on," whined the raven-haired Brit.

"Nope. Maybe in a few weeks," Eden exchanged a look with Nikki who blushed.

"Anyone for coffee?" piped up Dean.

"Lovely, thanks Dean," teased Paige.

The Lunatic Fringe rolled his eyes and reluctantly took coffee preferences from the table and padded over to the front to order.

* * *

><p>At another table, the 'anti Plastics' brigade were gathered AKA the Manly Men. Wade Barrett, Sheamus, Cesaro and John Cena (Randy had some media to do this morning).<p>

"So this is your last Raw for a bit?" John was saying.

"Yup, ain't gonna miss you twats one bit," smirked Wade.

"You'll be missing one in particular," grinned Sheamus, "Is lover boy going with you?"

"Seeing as he's bloody NXT CHamp, he's stuck here, wouldn't mind if he had dropped it to Owens," huffed Wade, "Trust me, I've been given the puppy dog eyes and sad face way too many times already this week. He bloody KNEW I was doing this movie."

"Can't blame him," added Cesaro, "Just got engaged and now he can't get laid for a few months."

"Oh he really looks like he's missing you at the moment Barrett," smirked John, gesturing to Finn who was on Cody's lap.

"Up yours Cena," snarled Wade, "Or you ain't coming to the wedding."

"Set a date yet?" asked Sheamus.

"Early days, but in talks with the future father in law," Wade replied, "We're definitely gonna have it in County Wicklow somewhere. Think its best, bloody nice over there and he's such a home bird."

"And now gay marriage is legal in Ireland, well timed," Sheamus put in, "As second best man I am in charge of the bar and reception."

"Oh gosh, how utterly surprising," John teased, "Where's the reception then? Some Irish country pub?"

"I'm sure you can invite the Duchess Of Fuzzybottoms and bring your tutu," clapped back Wade to sniggers from all, even John. The big hulk could always laugh at himself; "Legit cannot get over how much you sounded like Stephen Fry."

Sheamus snorted.

"Where the BLOODY HELL is Neville, I'm getting hungry," Wade continued.

"There he is, Zayn's got him in a lead and collar," John spotted the Geordie.

"Wouldn't surprise me if zats vot zeyre into," Cesaro said, with a wicked smile at his Irish beau.

"No Claude. You are not getting into puppy play because Fandango will be all over that," spat Sheamus, "He might like it. But I'm not."

"Shame. I can just see you in a pup mask and tail butt plug O'Shaughnessy," teased John.

Wade howled with laughter.

"Oh FUCK OFF," Sheamus hissed as Adrian Neville wandered over.

"Morning lads," he said, taking a seat, "What's new?"

"Discussing puppy play," John grinned, "And speculating whether Zayn has you on a leash."

"SHUT UP CENA. At least my fella has an ARSE."

"You are so lucky Randal isn;t here," teased John.

"I'm GLAD he's not," Wade grinned.

"Who's the final seat for then?" asked Sheamus.

"My tag partner," Adrian said, "I can't see him enjoying hanging out with that lot can you?"

He gestured to the Plastics, where Cody and Finn were currently enveloping Sami ina huge group hug.

Wade smirked.

"What's funny Stuey?" asked Sheamus.

"Nothing. Oh. Alright mate." Wade nodded at Stephen Amell who slid into the final empty seat.

"Sup," Stephen said, "Thanks for inviting me man."

"No probs," Adrian said, "Thought you could use some like minded folk."

"Where were ya last night anyway?" asked Wade, "We had beers out for you."

"Ah," Stephen mumbled, "Got..uh...called away. Agent."

"Bollocks," Wade said, "You were in Stardust's lair."

"HOW DID YOU...JESUS..." sighed Stephen, "Has he told the whole freaking roster?!"

"Oh. So something DID happen?!" Adrian cried.

"Oh come on mate, how thick are you?" chortled Wade, "I saw Cody's mitts all over him. You're telling me they hung back after the match to discuss comics?!"

"What the hell? HAve I missed something?!" spluttered Sheamus.

"Oh yes," Wade smirked triumphantly, "This fella here, and my tag partner.."

"Have been up all night shagging...is NOTHING sacred here?!" groaned Adrian, facepalming, "Jesus I hope Rami doesn't find out, he'll get on his soapbox. AGAIN."

"So you got to screw Regina George, you are one privileged man," teased John, "But I am not surprised. Even I could see the eyefucking."

"I was too busy worrying about being trolled by those dicks in the stands," Sheamus scoffed, "I bet Randy was fun to be with last night."

"Don't. He was bitching about all the divas something chronic," John sighed, "I sent him to media to use a breather."

"You have got a brain then," Wade teased, before turning to Amell, "So mate. Was it worth it?"

"Yeah.." Stephen said, "Certainly made this thing memorable. What happens in Brooklyn stays though, right?"

"We won't tell, the road stories we know could fill a book," Sheamus said, "Just don't believe every gossip site."

"He uh..gave me his jockstrap as a present," Stephen confessed.

"Oh BLOODY HELL.." groaned Sheamus, "Hope he washed it first."

"Yep, sounds like him," Wade teased, "Just don't wear it around the wife."

"I'm stashing it somewhere private," Stephen whispered, "But damn. Screwing dudes is hot."

"Preaching to the choir mate," Wade deadpanned.

"So all of ya?" Stephen raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," John Cena said, "Nicole is my beard."

"Who seems to have an interest in Stardust's beard..." Cesaro grinned.

"So you and Orton?" Stephen persisted.

"Actually he goes by Randy Cena on legal stuff now," John smiled, "And obviously, you know King Of The Ring is engaged to Prince Devitt."

"I met your other half last night," Stephen said to Adrian, before turning to Sheamus and Cesaro, "So what about you guys?"

Cesaro pecked Sheamus' cheek and put an arm around him.

"Zat answer your question Arrow?"

"Wow," Stephen breathed.

* * *

><p>Back at the Barclays Center for Raw, the show so far had been memorable, most notably with a surprise return for the Dudley Boyz.<p>

However, at this moment, the Divas match and MizTV segment had just finished.

The atmosphere as all six women involved went backstage was not good. The crowd had chewed them up and spat them out. Chanting relentlessly for Sasha, doing a Mexican Wave and chanting 'we are awesome'. Miz had been absolutely LOVING it. YAAAS BROOKLYN! He and Brad Maddox were waiting to stick the boot into the Bellas especially. Oh and Triple H's special snowflake Paige.

Alicia Fox had stormed off without another word.

Nikki Bella was in tears - the hate levelled at her from fans online had stepped up a notch and with that vicious crowd just now...she couldn't hold it in anymore. It was really getting to the Divas Champion.

"It's Brooklyn," Paige looked pretty fucked off as well, "Expect it sadly."

"Alright for you, they love you," Nikki sobbed, "I can't help it if they won't let me defend my fucking title!"

Brie was comforting her sister.

Paige put an arm around her before grabbing her phone to rant on Twitter. She'd get heat for it, but she didn't care right now. The smarky crowd may have thought they were just dissing Nikki, Alicia and Brie, but they were also dissing the entirety of Team PCB as well.

"As if working with fucking Miz wasn't already making it hell," raged Charlotte.

"PLEASE," came Brad Maddox's vile singsong voice, "Not even Daddy can save your flat ass now Boxlotte."

"YAWN. Get a life," Paige snarled.

"Awww is Hunter's special snowflake worried the true fans might be getting sick of her?" mocked Miz.

"You'll never get over with a true wrestling crowd yourself you fat cunt," snarled Paige, squaring up to him, the Norwich in her bursting forth.

"Raya..don't.." Becky held her back.

"I could take this stupid fake tanned fag any day of the week!" screamed the fiery raven-haired girl, "I am SICK of him and his big arsed cunt of a sidekick picking on women week after bloody week. I've wrestled MEN before. You try saying this shit in front of my brothers Miz and then you'll shit your pants."

Miz just laughed nastily in her face.

Cody and Finn, who had been heading over to find the girls anyway after seeing how much the crowd disrespected them, had turned up just as Miz got in Paige's space.

Instantly the white knights mounted their steeds and charged right in to defend all the girls' honour.

"OI! MIZ! Want your five grand?!" roared Finn, the Balor demon alive and roaring in his chest.

"YES! WHERE'S MY MONEY BITCH?!" screamed Miz.

"Right here, have a bunch of fives."

Finn punched Miz so hard in the face the cocky bastard and his stupid anklet gambolled gracelessly to the lino.

"GOD that felt good," the NXT Champion breathed, kissing his fist before Cody high fived him.

"I jizzed a little just watching you punch his fat ass face in gurl," Cody agreed.

Brad was no alone. Undeterred, the nasty bully decided to up his game.

He sneered viciously at Charlotte before turning to the curtain, where of course Ric Flair was with Vince, Stephanie and Hunter in gorilla.

"Look at Flair," he said, "What a drunken old mess. Looks like that embarrassing uncle at a wedding."

"You have NO fucking respect for this business," Cody growled, "Shading legends. No wonder they never put your implanted ass on the TV."

Brad was truly on a roll of malice now.

He stomped over to Nikki.

"Oi. Bitch. Yes you, Cena's cum rag, stop whining and hurry up and IMPROVE in that fucking RING!" he yelled.

Brie looked incandescent. Who even was this dick? And what was his obsession with Nikki of late?

"They HATE your inflatable plastic ass Bella," Brad continued, eyes flashing with pure hate, "You're a fucking paper champion and the sooner that belt comes off your undeserving waist the better. They only let you keep it because McMahon wants to erase AJ from the record books. She has you SO pressed and she gives ZERO fucks. She's got it all, could come back tomorrow and would be ten times more over than either of you BlowJob Twins could possible DREAM about. She has a HUSBAND who loves her, little girls look up to her, grown ass men chant her name. I mean, have we EVER heard 'we want NIkki' or 'we want Brie' chants? Awww. No."

"Nobody CARES about that arrogant little bitch," Cody snarled, "Oh WOW she appeared in some EA games trailer. Look at all the fucks I give. And you've got ten seconds to high tail the fuck out of here Ass Implants before I kick you from one end of the Barclays Center to the other."

Brad calmly shoved him back with one hand before continuing to rip into the tearful, cowering Nikki.

"Talent isn't sexually transmitted Nicholas," he went on, absolutely loving the effect he was having on the stupid airheaded bimbo, "You may as well just drop it to Charlotte right now. We know Cena squashed that. I mean, I know sticking the belt on an assless fridge relying on Daddy's signatures won't elevate it but at least Boxlotte has credibility. What are you? Oh yes, a glorified Hooters waitress who HAS ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO EVER CALL HERSELF A WRESTLER AND IS ONLY HERE BECAUSE SHE AND HER BLOODSUCKING TWIN ARE TOO TALENTLESS AND WOODEN TO BE LEGIT ACTRESSES!"

Nikki finally snapped. With a furious, piercing scream, she flew out of Brie's arms and got Brad squarely in the jaw with her signature fore-arm punch, sending him careering to floor to join the subdued Miz.

"YAAAAAAAAAAS Nikki," Cody whooped.

The Divas Champion hoisted her title up defiantly and strode away.

"At least Nicole remains relevant, those people out there probably don't even remember who you are," was Brie's parting shot to Brad as she followed her sister out.

The other Divas were surrounding the bullies, arms folded.

"You think we're intimidated by a bunch of girls?" snorted Miz, "My wife could take half of you out."

"HA! Maryse couldn't even handle taking a Wings Of Love," Cody snorted, "She fucking complained about Michelle and you can't even deny that. HER CLOTHING LINE WAS A FLOP! You're so full of your own shit Mess it's laughable."

"And who just got a knuckle sarnie from a GIRL?" Finn chimed in, "THat would be old Arse Implants...hope they didn't burst by the way."

"MINE IS ALL NATURAL!" screamed a red-faced Brad, "And AS FOR YOU BALOR.."

He leapt to his feet and got right in Finn's face.

Miz joined him, blocking Cody from intervening.

Finn was unintimidated.

"What? Seriously do you think you scare me?" he snorted.

"You are the definition of overrated," snarled Brad, "Oh WOW, he can do a foot stomp. Cesaro does it better."

"Well why don't you run off to TNA? Where all the other never-wases and has-beens go?" Finn sassed, "Never know, they might put a title on you there. For all 7 of its fans."

"TNA has more fans in one side of an arena than the entire 'Bella Army' and 'Balor Club' combined!" screeched Brad, "TNA doesn't just hire people for their looks, they hire LEGIT WRESTLERS who don't have to be pretty for TV."

"Explain Jesse Godderz then? One of the worst wrestlers I've ever seen?" Finn raised his eyebrows, "That's a fucking ex-Big Brother contestant. Reality TV reject. Ring any bells Miz?"

"LEAVE JESSIE ALONE!" bellowed Miz, "You call US smarks?! You're the biggest one going. I see you, creeping all over Samoa Joe, trying to win over the hardcore indie fans!"

"Hark at HER, acting like she knows who Samoa Joe even IS?!" snorted Cody, "Your delusion is hysterical Mess. You probably thought Maryse was a competent wrestler."

"At least my wife trained. More than can be said for yours fish face." snarled Miz.

"PLEASE? Anyone can do a DDT and flip their fucking HAIR," Cody cried incredulously.

"Oh come back when you have a gimmick of your own and not just trying to be your brother," Brad Z-snapped at him, "Bye Felicia."

Big mistake.

Cody grabbed him and put him in a headlock before launching him to the lino, using his superior strength to drive the bully's head down, Brad's legs buckling and sending him flat on his face. Essentially a DDT for real.

Cody then 'flipped' his short raven hair.

"I see you're where you belong now Ass Implants," he finished, "On the floor. With the rest of the trash."

"If you've concussed him BITCH!" Miz kneeled down to tend to his crony, "Bradley...Bradley..you OK?"

"Ow my head...that cunt's gonna die.."

"C'mon..get a rest and we'll report this. ASSAULT."

"Girl boom.." Cody began..

"Girl bye FELICIA." Finn joined in to finish the sentence.

"That was beautiful.." Becky grinned, "If you hadn't thrown the prick down I would have put him in a DisarmHer."

"I have never hated anyone in this business more than those three," snarled Finn, "Honestly punching Miz felt even better than sex."

"More satisfying than tripping him up?" asked Paige.

"Even more than that," Finn declared, "I don;t know who I hate the most."

"Hard to choose," Becky added, "Miz because of his delusions...the IWC loathe him as much as anyone else not from the indies."

"I think Maddox, he was actually cumming in his pants going for Nikki, never seen such hate," PAige hissed, "He's the WORST."

"And he's more fun to hurt because I'm not being responsible for turning Rat Skank into a vegetable, much as I'd like too," snarled Cody, "I've always despised Ass Implants the day he fucking signed."

"Didn't he work for OVW?" asked Becky.

"Yep," Cody said, "As did Ziggler's loser bro. I paid a visit back to OVW...I picked on Ass Implants there because I heard he had an attitude problem, was trying to tell other rookies how to wrestle and pissing off the coaches. Except DeMott who he ass-kissed. Our hate goes wayy back."

"Shame he couldn't learn to pick up a personality? Looks will only get you so far," Finn said, "He's SO basic I can't even."

"Let's stop talking about that piece of shit," Paige hissed, "And talk about WWE's upcoming wedding of the decade."

"YAAASS," Cody gushed, turning to his bestie, "So GURL. Date? Venue? I need to know my best man duties STAT!"

"Who said you were best man?" smirked Finn, "I do have brothers. I never asked, you just ASSUMED the role."

"Yeah CODY," chimed in Paige, "Not your wedding. His."

"Mean," pouted Cody, folding his arms, "Becky help, they're bullying me."

"I'm with Fergal, it's HIS wedding day," teased Becky, "Stop being such a controlling wee queen."

"I hate you ALL. I'm calling MY FUTURE HUSBAND."

Cody sashayed out with a childish pout going on.

"Give Stephen Amell my regards!" Finn called after him.

"SHUT UP FINNY."

The girls were creased up laughing.

"I think you legit wounded him," Becky remarked.

"Well old bossy knickers needs to NOT take over MY big day," pouted Finn, kissing his engagement ring, "Only been engaged 13 days."

"So. Have you set a date?" Paige asked.

"Yep...July 25, 2016."

"Oh you wee cutie.." Becky simpered.

"That far away?" teased Paige.

"Weddings shouldn't be rushed," Finn stated, "I want this day to be perfect."

"I think a Christmas one." Becky suggested.

"Oh YES," squealed Paige, "A year to the day you got it on with Wade?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Finn sighed.

"Hadn't you better go defrost the Ice Queen?" Paige giggled.

"The way he stormed out reminds me of you when someone says you're wrong," teased Becky.

"OI!" snarled Paige.

"See what I mean?" Becky grinned.

* * *

><p>Cody was on the phone to Josh Mathews in the men 's room.<p>

"So yeah," he was sighing, "Stephen was amazing..."

"I thought he would be," Josh said, seemingly without an ounce of jealousy, "It's what you need Coddles. I did the road for 12 years remember?"

"But...I feel such a slut."

"You had fun," Josh insisted, "I've already watched the videos of you destroying Balor and you and Amell over and over again to get rid of morning wood every day."

"Why aren;t you having fun with other men?"

"You never asked Coddles. You just assumed. Well you can add Spud to my list."

"Joshy...I'm so bad for not asking.." Cody felt guilty.

"Yeah. Wow. He's a little spitfire in the bedroom. He likes it hard and fast. He said after we were finished up that you were the luckiest bastard in wrestling."

"DAMN RIGHT," Cody said fiercely, "Stephen was divine...but he wasn't you. It was more the rush of a legit movie star fucking me. And well...Arrow. I bet little Spud couldn't handle your girth."

"Ha," Josh chuckled, "Funny you should say that...yeah he said he couldn't walk the next day. He now has new respect for you."

"Finny said the same about you. How weird is that."

"Who you talking to?" came a voice. Heavy West Midlands.

"Speak of the devil," chuckled Josh, "The other half."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Course."

Cody shuffled uncomfortably. He had finally met the housemates. Spud obviously knew Finn and Paige of old, having all competed on the British indie circuits back in the day. Actually they weren't the massive assholes Cody had assumed. Robbie E hated Corey now. Especially once Cody spilled all the tea on the nasty commentator. And to break the ice, Josh had shown Cody Spud's apperance on the BBC3 show Snog, Marry, Avoid.

"Hi Cody," came Spud's voice.

"Sup," Cody replied, "So. Did you have fun then?"

"You weren;t lying mate.." Spud sighed, "I'm lucky I didn't need stitches. You must have an arse of steel. He's BIG for a shortie."

"Yeah, OK," came Josh's voice, "Enough."

"Soz," SPud continued, "Just had to say that. How's Britani Knight?"

"Still being her typical crazy bitch self and love ha immensely," Cody replied.

"How's Devitt doing? Sorry for, you know, the whole Marty Scurll mess. I just assumed you knew."

"It's cool, FInny's engaged to Wade now. Kermit The Fat Frog and his coven can just take a seat cos they ain't gonna ruin it on my watch," Cody spat.

"Well I better get back," Spud said, "Nice to speak to you mate."

"You too. Laters."

"I detect resentment Coddles," came Josh's voice.

"Well...I dunno Joshy..." Cody began, "Like, if we keep sleeping with other guys, these promise rings mean jack shit. I love you...but...I just.."

"You have needs," Josh chuckled, "If it means porn like you keep sending then I'm all for it. Turns me on watching others fuck you if I'm honest."

"JOSHY...next time, I want you to WATCH!" hissed Cody excitedly, "I want you to watch me get dominated. Bark orders. Be your hot ass alpha self. Oh whoops, my mevlar's coming off...oh would you look at that I'm naked at work..."

"You little..." hissed Josh, "Get yo ass on Facetime NOW."

"Nope HEEEE HEEE!" A high pitched Stardust laugh.

"YOU TEASE!" growled Josh.]

"Sowwy. I can still be playful Joshy hehehehehe." But Cody was indeed naked, save for his boots, gloves and face paint. Mmmm.

"I bet," snarled Josh, "Amell will want another taste of the cherry."

"I hope so too. OH JOSHY I WANT YOU TO WATCH HIM FUCK ME!"

Cody was jerking his cock furiously.

* * *

><p>Cesaro was on all fours. Moaning.<p>

"Stephen...STOP...I haff...*MOAN*...to...see Carrano..."

Sheamus looked up from burying his head in Cesaro's solid bubble ass.

"Don';t obey the SUB, obey the ALPHA," spat Fandango, "You are not stopping until he blows his load."

"You...stuck a cock ring on me," moaned the Swiss.

Fandango smirked wickedly.

He had an even naughtier idea.

"Trunks off ginger," he spat at Sheamus.

"No!" The Money In The Bank winner got defiant.

Fandango sprung. He wrestled the huge ivory-skinned Dublin native to the hard, unforgiving lino.

"Take. Them. OFF," he hissed.

Sheamus sighed and decided to just do as the dancer said.

Fandango, who was ass naked except for a BDSM torso harness (yes he carried his tools on the road! Well when you're not on TV much save for Superstars you had to entertain yourself!), straddled Sheamus and easily lowered himself (he'd prelubed his ass) onto him, moaning.

"Sorry.." he breathed, "I needed this. The urges were strong."

"So VYE AM I RESTRAINED?!" spluttered Cesaro, frustrated as HELL with this damn cock ring!

"Because *MOAN*...oh good man Stephen...touch my G-spot...just like that...*MOAN*...you have been HOGGING our stud all these weeks. Greedy."

Sheamus was enjoying this. Letting Fandango do the work. He could just lay here. And get an eyeful of Cesaro's mighty fine body as a bonus to the hot, ripped dancer riding his cock.

And yes. The next step in this ongoing menage-a-trois was bareback. All three men had been tested on the downlow and come back negative.

Made for even more exciting fun in those hotel rooms. Or backstage.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Go away.." Fandango breathed.

"We know you're in there!" came Titus O'Neil's voice.

"Kinda BUSY!" Sheamus snarled.

The door opened.

"Claude darling.." Sheamus purred with his best smile...

HUFF.

Cesaro pulled his trunks on and padded to shield the X-rated scene behind him from view.

"VOT?!" he snapped.

"Superstars meeting. Locker room," Titus said, "Oh MAN you guys need to just finish up already."

With a snort, the now former Tag Champ left them to it.

Fandango began to ride Sheamus fast and hard, moaning as loud as possible, thoroughly relishing the assault on his neglected prostate.

"MAKE ME CUM," he snarled, "You're not leaving until I orgasm."

Cesaro had SUCH a hardon. But he had no time to get rid. DAMN FANDANGO. Torturer.

Fandango was close already. Bottoming never lasted with him.

And he was such an exhibitionist that the thrill only increased. Fuck yes...he was getting there fast. He snapped and snaked his hips, running his hands over his Grecian body...

"Ohhhhhh yes..." he froze and convulsed before erupting furiously all over Sheamus beneath him, "MMMM...FUCK YES...oh god I NEED THIS...FUCK YEAH...mmmmmmmm..."

He basked in his post-orgasmic glow for a few minutes before climbing off of Sheamus and finding his ring pants, pulling them on over himself and reluctantly removing the harness.

"You're a selfish wee bastard," huffed Sheamus.

"Zat means you're ALL mine after ze show," growled Cesaro.

Sheamus picked himself up and struggled back into his trunks.

"Where's the bloody towel?!" he cried.

"No need, the boys will have to smell me on you," breathed Fandango, before pulling Sheamus into a fierce masculine kiss, "Thank you stud, I needed my cobwebs cleared."

"Pleasure," Sheamus snorted, "Let's go to this bloody meeting then."

"Feel free to stroke my thighs Stephen," Cesaro purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the threeway fun was at the end but we can see that Fandango is still in charge. Poor, suffering Cesaro though...LOL. No Wade for a while though now :'( Finn ain't gonna be pleased about that. Damnit WWE.<strong>

**So Coddles and Dean have repaired their neglected friendship...and now we know why Zero got the boot ;) I couldn't resist, I'm sorry, plus I miss Ambrollins. **

**But CODDLES YOU NAUGHTY BOY. Actually I regret nothing! I still like to explore new things in this game and try new fic ideas out. **

**All the shit Brad said to Nikki was actual hate (paraphrased obviously but clearly based on), taken from the internet about her. I love all the divas and support them all, NXT, non-indies, hell, even Eva to an extent, but the constant Bella bashing is getting on my last nerve. **

**Can I just say how much life I got from Cool For The Summer being the SS theme?! FUnny it happened after the chapter on Finn's birthday went up ;) ;)**

**More story than lemon this time but I hope you all like it xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**CHapter 44**

_Thanks to those who did review! I appreciate the content of the previous chapter was controversial!_

_However, I am back! Started writing on the eve of the MSG Special after almost a month away from this. Obviously a lot's happened since Brooklyn, NOC mainly. And NXT Takeover which will feature heavily!_

* * *

><p><strong>28 September 2015, Buffalo, NY<strong>

WWE was touching back down in the Big Apple state in the wake of the historic lunar eclipse.

Backstage at the First Niagara Center, the divas were congregating in the area designated for female talent. New champion Charlotte Flair was sat with her tag partner Becky and now former tag partner Paige.

Charlotte hadn't had an easy run thus far, well backstage at least. Her tormentors, whom had already stuck the knife into Nikki once her reign had been broken, were not letting up.

And to make matters worse, Team (P)CB had been put into another MizTV segment. Were WWE trying to make their lives even more difficult?

"I can't do it," Charlotte was saying, "I'm not going out there with that nasty mouthed pig and his fucking ankle bracelet."

"If he starts even trying his shit I'm going off script," Becky said, "Keep it PG though. Where are the boys?"

"If they're caught here.." Charlotte sighed.

"Oh they're honorary girls," grinned Paige, "Though I told them five..."

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh STUART..."<p>

Finn Balor was against a wall, his grey shorts in a heap on the floor, his slim, muscled legs wrapped around the imposing figure of the returning Wade Barrett, his fiancé. He'd just had one hell of an orgasm..brought on by the thrill of being caught and not being with his man for a while. Satisfied didn't cover what the NXT Champ was currently feeling.

"Feel better?" smirked the dark-haired Brit.

"So much better," moaned Finn, so satisfied. Rampant sexual frustration had taken its toll on him down in Orlando and on NXT tours. He'd not even come to Raw to see bestie Cody so he had catching up there to do too! But as soon as Wade told him when he was due back, Finn had begged Triple H to allow him back on the road between NXT shows.

So he'd wasted no time in finding a secluded spot in the arena and making Wade fuck him!

"Missed you," growled Wade, taking the pretty face of the NXT Champion for kisses.

"Missed you more," whimpered Finn.

Wade gently pulled out of him and did up his jeans and boxers. Impatient Irishmen meant he hadn't time to get all his clothes off!

Finn was giggling naughtily.

Wade checked his tight black tee. Semen all over it.

"YOU.." he complained.

"Means you may need to take it off," Finn sucked his thumb.

Wade did so, smirking even more. He wasn't THAT mad. He was more mad that it was ammo for Cena to use against him.

Finn hopped off the wires box and hobbled to pull on his grey shorts (no underwear obviously!). He slipped his feet back into his blue and white plimsolls. Ow. His arse was sore. Good sex. It had been TOO DAMN long. His toys at home just weren't cutting it anymore!

Wade had had to kiss him constantly to muffle his screams...

"Just gotta nip to the loo," he said, "You go see the manly men. Cena needs to take the piss out of you."

"He fucking won't," snarled Wade, "I'll just tell him I saw Orton using a lady shave on his nonexistent arse. Try and keep out of trouble?"

"I'll try, can't promise," giggled Finn as Wade pecked him.

"You got such a bollocking for punching that twat Maddox, as did I on your behalf," Wade said.

"He deserved it," Finn pouted, "He made Nikki cry."

"Much as I think it's cute that you're being a gent," Wade said, "I'm sure Nikki can fight her own battles. I hear she packs a mean right hand."

"Yeah she got yelled at by Carrano as well," Finn sighed, "But OBVIOUSLY Maddox is sucking him off cos that big arsed cunt got off scot free AGAIN."

"Just stay out of trouble," warned Wade, "I'll see you later."

"Love you Stuart. Husband to be."

"Love you too...WIFE to be."

"You know it *giggle* *kiss*."

AND WHAT? Finn was the bottom, it made him the wife. He did all the cleaning and cooking at home after all! Judge him because you're jealous he's off the market now.

He whistled Cool For The Summer to himself as he sought out his bestie. It had been too long.

Ah! There was Eden.

"HEY!" he camped.

"Oh here comes trouble," Eden was laughing to Tom Phillips, "He's in Catering. Been missing you. Has lots of tea on the boil."

"PERF. I'll catch you in a bit Brandi. How's Nicole?"

"YOU.." giggled Eden, going a touch flushed as Tom gave her an intrigued look.

Finn sashayed away down the corridors, greeting several members of the roster...making a beeline for Catering...ahh...there he was. Alone?! Cody? Wow. Not even Dean to keep him company.

Tap tap.

"WHo...FINNY."

Big hugs and cute giggles.

"Where have you been?!" Cody squealed, "MISSED YOU!"

"Orlando, touring the country...you know I couldn't make Night Of Champions," Finn sighed, "It's been lonely. Got to hang out with Sami lots."

"Rub it in why don't you? Hehehehe. How is the old queen?"

"Still mad that Neville hasn't put a ring on it, hates not being able to wrestle."

"Usual then. Still a bossy bitch?"

"Of course. MWAH."

"Finny...think of that ring...no kissing."

"Only a wee peck."

"Anyhoo, I has LOTS of tea to spill!"

"Where's the girls?"

"Laters. Glad I got you alone...wait you smell like jizz and Swiss Navy lube."

"Ooooops...may have had my cobwebs cleared out. Stuart's back."

"SLUT."

"Engaged actually."

"RAZZZP. Thought I heard a wet post fuck fart when you sat down."

"A gentleman wouldn't have said," pouted Finn, blushing.

Cody was browsing his phone. He looked like something was bothering him.

"You look like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders," stated the cute Irishman, "Tell me. I'm back now and not going anywhere. Except tapings or house shows."

Cody sighed heavily.

"You know when you think you're losing someone," he said.

"Mmm hmm? Josh?"

"Bingo. FInny, I uh...well...you know we are in an open relationship..."

"Yeah...otherwise I wouldn't have got your dick. Carry on."

"It's weird...I...Joshy's met someone at TNA who he's been sleeping with..and I;m not happy for him. I'm jealous. Big time."

"I don't pay attention to the roster enough to want to ask who...soz," Finn said.

"It's...not a guy," Cody sniffed, "He's been seeing Madison Rayne. Says it's the most exciting sex he's ever had."

"He's got a taste for vag then," Finn said.

"I never knew he was bi and I thought I knew him more than his own mother...but...Finny...he;s sounding...like...he wants more than just sex with her..."

"Oh..." breathed Finn, "That's bad...but then, you're married to a woman."

"But I love Joshy.."

"Do you?" Finn cut in, "See I think you just kept him on tap when he left for old times sake."

"WHAT?! How dare you!" Cody snapped, stung.

"Don;'t be so defensive, only makes you more obvious. How you can sit there and complain about it when you slept with me and then Stephen Amell in succession once this 'open relationship' began?! Cody, open relationships are dangerous. Jealousy on either side? You might prefer the new body because it's such a thrill...but once the other partner starts seeing others...you get envious! I bet you've not been to Nashville since you had Stephen."

"No..."

"I get the feeling there's more coming," sighed Finn.

Cody nodded.

"I...have been seeing Stephen on and off since SummerSlam weekend," he confessed, "Behind Brandi's back. She doesn't know it's been more than just a one night stand."

"CODY!"

"I know Finny. I know it's wrong. But he excites me. He lit a real fire under me in Brooklyn. He's the best sex I've ever had. We had to meet to present the check for the charity...we took pictures together for the home...and I couldn't help it. Brandi had to get her purse...and then we just kissed. It felt so right. He told me he looks at my jock every day.."

"Weirdo."

"SHUT UP. It turned me on. He invited me to his hotel room that night. Brandi said it'd be good to catch up.."

"I think she knows you like him...I take it you went.."

"Yes. And the sex was mindblowing, Finny. Different to the first time. Not hard, fast, rough and slutty this time. I sat on his lap. He took his time. I edged a lot as did he. He's been reading up on gay sex because he was just fantastic to me. Treated me like a prince. Held me. Kissed me. Told me I was amazing. He...went in me bare. He came inside me."

"JESUS..." Finn facepalmed, "You didn't..."

"I did. I dropped the L bomb on him when I shot my load. All between our bodies."

"Oh CODY...fucking hell.." sighed Finn, "What did he say?"

"Not much, he was tired and went to sleep."

"Was he different the morning after?"

"No...he bought me breakfast in bed..champagne one. Which ended up being licked off his incredible body before I gently rode him for an hour..."

"Fuck...I'm gobsmacked but also a wee bit turned on."

"I was sad to leave," Cody continued, "And...um...last weekend...we met up again. We picked a mutual location, some bed and breakfast in rural Kansas. Away from it all. Felt like a legit couple. Proper dirty weekend away. Just us. No wrestling. No Hollywood. Just me and Stephen. Got to know each other properly."

"Cody," Finn began, "Don't interrupt me. I'm talking now. Wake up and man up. You're 30 years old, stop acting like a lovesick KID! You're a married man as is he. Where's your bloody promise ring?!"

"Left it back at home in Texas."

"Oh jesus...look. Stop seeing Amell immediately. You can't have him all to yourself. He can't have you. It was JUST A FLING. End it before loads of people get hurt. This open relationship was a bad idea. You just wanted to see other men because I don't think you feel for Josh as much as you say you do. You're clinging on to the past. I think you and Josh need to call it a day. The distance is killing you. He can't sneak in to WWE to see you. And if he gets serious with Madison.."

"He said he's feeling like his time's running out...he wants kids," Cody sniffed, "He's 35 this year so I suppose I can see it...but...we were going to have our own adopted son...we planned it."

"When?" snapped Finn, "When, Cody? It's just a bucolic fantasy you have. You waited until his twilight years here and two months before your bloody WEDDING to a woman to make a move on him. You didn't really want him but didn't want anyone else having him either. Same as you are now. He's shorter than you. You like real men who can keep up."

"I know I do...yes he's a big boy downstairs but a big cock doesn't a sex god make," Cody admitted, "He's brilliant in bed...but...it doesn't feel the same as it did in 2013. You're right..."

Sob.

"Hey," Finn whispered, "I know it must be killing you darlin...but you need to be cruel to be kind. For his sake as well as yours."

"I know...I know...it's...*sob*...so hard to say goodbye after all this time...he was there through my career."

"Call him," Finn whispered.

Sniffling and eyes streaming, Cody got to his feet.

He didn't want to do it.

But he knew it was the only way for him and Josh to be happy.

Since they'd re-united after Dusty's passing, it hadn't felt the same.

* * *

><p>Cody found a private side room at last. With a heavy heart, he scrolled to Josh's number and dialled.<p>

"Hey," came Josh's voice.

"Hi..."

"You crying?" Josh sounded concerned.

"Yeah, Joshy, I really need to talk to you."

"I know honey. I've been waiting for this call. I was going to call you."

"Then let's not *SOB*...waste any more time Joshy. I love you. But..."

"I love you too Coddles. But it's not working out."

"No..." sobbed Cody.

"You have your life, and I have mine. We can't keep risking our jobs to be together. It was never meant to be, otherwise we would have gotten together before you even clapped eyes on Ted."

"My own fault..."

"Nobody's fault. We were OK as friends before. Our lives have changed so much. Too many obstacles have gotten in the way. And...I'm really starting to fall hard for Madison."

Cody was ENRAGED. His eyes were glowing green.

And before he could engage his brain...

"She'll trap you soon enough, she just wants a baby daddy to look after her kid whilst she wrestles for a failing promotion and in indie shows in between for peanuts," he snarled, "You're as stupid as your squeaky ass voice if you think she truly loves you."

"As per usual," snapped Josh, "You couldn't wait to be a jealous bitch. I bet that poisionous little pixie of an NXT Champion turned you against me. More fool you to believe that little bitch who always hated me. This open relationship was your idea in the first place so you could justify fucking Prince Devitt. Oh, how's Amell by the way? Please give him my regards."

"Oh real nice. Real mature."

"Pot calling the kettle black Cody. I didn't want to start a fight but you clearly do so we'll fucking have one. Madison is a damn revelation. And she doesn't keep me on a fucking leash. How you can sit there and make frankly misogynistic remarks when you MARRIED a woman to try and quash the 'Cody Rhodes is gay' rumour mill...what's the matter? Afraid you might lose a World TItle push if you came out? Not like you've had any since then is it.."

Cody was stung. Josh was pulling no punches.

"So why the sudden interest in vaginas?"

"Because quite frankly, I am SICK of you Cody. Slagging off TNA all the time, making me risk my job to come and see you. And maybe I'm sick of having to be fucking top to a six foot plus manchild with severe control issues. I'm so done with your shit, Cody. I can see past the Rhodes name. You're not the amazing catch you think you are."

"So why are you still talking to me?"

"I really don't know. Maybe the answer will come the day you stop being your brother's bitch."

"FUCK YOU LOMBERGER."

"Go fuck yourself Runnels. I mean...Stardust. You're fucking dead to me."

Line went dead.

Cody broke down into a ball, shaking with anguish.

* * *

><p>"Here they are.." Becky smiled as Finn and Cody padded into the 'female talent' area about half an hour later. Finn had held Cody as the ravenette bawled his heart out. Heartbreak was horrible. But the Irishman knew in the long run it was for the best for Cody. His and Josh's relationship had had cracks for a long time.<p>

"What's up with Little Cody?" asked Paige.

"Long story," Finn said, "C'mon, you're safe here. Auntie Paige will look after you."

Cody sobbed into Paige's shoulder before the young English girl knew what do with herself.

"What the hell happened?" asked Paige.

"He and Josh have permanently broke up," explained Finn.

"Ouch," Becky sighed.

"Maybe it was for the best," Paige said, "C'mon, pull yourself together. Hate seeing you cry."

Cody leaned back up, rubbing his woebegone pretty face. His blue eyes were red with sorrow.

"Sorry," he choked, "It's...we didn't even end on good terms...got the green eyed monster over Madison."

"Madison Rayne?!" spluttered Becky, "But you said he'd never kissed a girl?!"

"Well now he has and he likes it," Cody murmured, "I hope he's enjoying playing happy fucking families with her and her kid. I bet she'll be up the spout again before Christmas and then he'll be trapped."

"Ouch..." Charlotte sighed, "Cody, if it makes you feel better, I'm separated now. Have been for a while."

"It doesn't work, cross promotional relationships," added Becky, "It's the job or the person."

"You'll find someone amazing," Paige whispered to Cody, "As will you Charlotte."

"I have...now you mention it." Cody sighed.

"NO..." Finn warned him, "We talked about THAT."

"What's 'THAT'?" asked Paige.

"Stephen bloody Amell," huffed Finn, "Cody's been a naughty boy and been seeing him."

"I knew it, you've been so frigging cagey lately," Paige sighed, "Bad idea having it off with a married guy."

"If you want my opinion, I dunno why he and Dillinger don't get together," Charlotte put in, "You go back almost a decade, and he's hot."

"Before he met Josh," Finn added, "And they have history."

"Shawn has said he regrets asking me out," Cody said, wiping his wet eyes, "But...I was a different person then...and Stephen has been amazing to me. He even said if we both were single and I wasn't on the road..."

"They even stopped using condoms," Finn added.

"Oh dear," sighed Paige, "Cody you're a bloody idiot!"

"I know!" cried Cody, "You can't help who you like!"

"I've told him he's to stop seeing Amell," Finn said, "It'll just create a huge mess."

"You two should be on Total Divas, it'd be a gold mine," Becky said.

"Hashtag Total Finn, I'm lobbying to replace Trinity," FInn grinned.

"Replace that irrelevant plastic whore Eva MaSleaze instead," Cody snapped.

"YAAAAS he's back," giggled Paige, before looking serious, "Cody, I'm doing this because I love you."

SLAP.

SHe slapped him in the face.

"And me," Finn said.

SLAP again as the NXT Champ slapped him.

"Ow...thanks...I needed those," Cody sighed, getting his phone, "Literal slaps in the face...thank you both for that. Josh? JOSH WHO?!"

He deleted the number. The texts stretching back years.

Blocked Josh on Twitter, SnapChat, and WhatsApp.

A part of his life since his 2007 debut...erased.

"Weird," he said, "Now I've done that. I no longer feel sad."

"You had a good cry about it...time to move on," Paige said.

_**To: Shawn Spears**_

_Hey Shawn :) Fancy meeting up at NXT on Thursday? xxxx_

"Wow," Finn was reading over his shoulder, "That was quick!"

"You're all right, an amazing man has been under my nose since 2006 and I never followed up that epic fuck we had," Cody sassed, "And ladies, Shawn knows how to treat a boy."

"He does," added Finn, "He's a sex God. But he's no King Barrett hehehe. Hey sweets, when you and him do the nasty again, get him to unblock me."

"When you say sorry for treating him like trash, bitch," sassed Cody, Z-snapping his bestie.

"Deal," Finn said, "Now, get flirting."

Buzz.

_**From: Shawn Spears**_

_I thought we were anyway in Orlando for the Dusty Rhodes final? When you and your bro present? x_

_**To: Shawn Spears**_

_Call me. Better xxxx_

Cody's phone began to ring.

"Jesus he doesn't hang around," remarked Paige.

"We're just old friends calling one another Saraya," Cody remarked, "Get yo ass right out of my Kool-Aid and go and ravish Summer out of her tight dress."

"You got told Bevis," chimed in Becky.

"Bitches." pouted Paige, "Tell the boys to leave as this is LADIES only."

"Oh we're going because Coddles needs to play with his hole," Finn grinned.

"EW.." Charlotte facepalmed.

The boys left. As soon as they entered the corridor, Cody answered his buzzing phone

"Sup man," came Tye Dillinger's voice.

"Hey Shawn," Cody was full-on flirty from the get go. He was wasting no time moving on and trying his luck with his old friend.

"What's the urgency? Brandi expecting?" asked Tye.

"No no, nothing like that," Cody said, "Just wanted to chat."

"Unlike you man... unless you have a conquest you need to inform me of," chuckled the Perfect 10, "Who's the latest?"

"Well," Cody replied, "Firstly, I've ridded myself of that shrimpy, squeaky voiced little shit you never liked. Long overdue if you ask me."

"ABout time man," Tye said, "You know I was never keen on Mathews. Always thought he was a bit shady. And he was the locker room whore in WWE."

"I settled for him Shawn because he was the only guy I wanted back then. I knew he'd miss being a walking cum dumpster. But get this...he's only gone straight now. Madison fucking Rayne? Can you believe it?! I'm insulted. I'm a much better fuck than HER!"

"She's hot...I probably wouldn't say no," Tye replied.

"SHAWWN!" whined Cody, "Supposed to be on MY side here!"

"Sorry man, was just messing," Tye continued, "So you're single...sort of."

"Yeah..on the male side anyway...hehehehe...look Shawny, let's not beat about the bush.."

"DId you just call me Shawny?!" scoffed Tye.

"Yeah get over it. I thought about what you said to me in Brooklyn."

"Anything in particular."

"Yeah...Damn I wish you were here in person..."

"Cody? Man...you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We go back a long way," Cody pressed on, "I mean, as buddies mind..."

"More than," corrected Tye, "We did fuck once."

"And amazing sex it was," Cody sighed, "I have one request Spears. You better have cut that manbun off by Takeover otherwise this will all have been for nothing."

"It suits the gimmick.."

"But you look ridiculous Shawn. And you could risk early baldness."

"Look man, let's just grab some beers at Takeover, just you and I, like the old times."

"I can tell you about my dalliances with the wonderful Stephen Amell then."

"Wait you saw him again?!"

"Yup hehehehe. Look Shawn I have to go. If you wanna send a dick pic or three, feel free..OH WHO SAID THAT?! Gotta go HEEE HEE!"

With a classic OTT Stardust laugh, Cody hung up.

"How romantic," snorted Finn, "Not even a 'will you go out with me?' Just straight to the dick pics."

"Bitch this ain't grade school," Cody sassed, "Shawn is a hunk who I've kept out of my bed for nine years."

"So it's just another fuck to you? Show Josh what he'll be missing?"

"Bitch I don't want to discuss that unsatisfying little fuckboy ever again," Cody was in full on OVW and Dashing-era sass now, "Josh Lomberger can go jump under a bus. And the reason I jumped straight to the point is because half the spade work has been done already - Shawn knows every inch of my naked body and I know his."

"He knows your 21 year old version, not your current one," Finn smiled.

"I'll send him the cheeky booty shots I sent Stephen," Cody replied, "I have this HOT jock..blue and white, with a strap that goes up the ass crack...like a jock thong combo.."

"Sounds hot. Why haven't I got one of those?"

"Buy one bitch. Nothing stopping you. Wade will drool and you'll have cake aplenty..."

_**To: Shawn Spears**_

_*wink emojis* *aubergine emoji* *peach emojis* _

He attached the ass selfies and sent them.

Buzz.

**From: Shawn Spears**

_FUCK man *water emojis* *aubergine emojis* DAT ASS! *heart eye emojis* and that jock/thong thing looks so fucking hot on you_

**To: Shawn Spears**

_Like them? ;) You can bite it off with your teeth you sexy fucker xxx_

"I hope you know what you're doing sweets," FInn said, "I don't want you doing anything rash. You'll only get hurt."

"I've now accepted that Stephen and I never would work," Cody sighed, "Sometimes the light just clicks on in your brain, y'know? Stephen was perfect and in an ideal world I would make him mine forever. But it's not that. And I was a fool to not date Shawn. Don't want to waste any more time. I care about Stephen still but you and Paige are right. I'll treasure the memories instead. We'll stay in touch though."

"And what about Josh?"

"Bitch can go eat Madison Rayne's coochie and like it."

MEOW.

Even Finn, HBIC and Legit Boss of WWE, winced at that!

Now he could see why Cody was the Regina George of WWE!

Buzz.

_**From: Arrow *heart emoji***_

_Hey man :) how was the flight to NY?_

Cody giggled cutely.

_**To: Arrow *heart emoji***_

_Good. Stephen...baby...I think its best we stop seeing one another :( :( I enjoyed every moment with you though and still care about you so much xxx_

Buzz.

_**From: Arrow *heart emoji***_

_Man, that's totally cool :) I feel the same - you rock :) Had an awesome time with you...every second ;) You're hot AF xx_

Cody just blushed and beamed adorably. He was glowing.

Finn shook his head.

"Sweets.." he sighed.

"Doesn't mean I don't still think Stephen is a wonderful man," Cody simpered, tapping a reply.

_**To: Arrow *heart emoji***_

_So are you *kiss emojis* You made me feel so special *heart emojis*. But I know we can't be together. Still would like to stay in touch though xxx_

Buzz.

_**From: Arrow *heart emoji***_

_I'd like that man *kiss emoji* *heart emoji* Make sure you watch the new season ;) xxxxx_

Cody sighed with relief. At least Stephen and he could part on good terms.

Wanting the last word..

_**To: Arrow *heart emoji***_

_Won't miss it for the world darling xx_

"Wow," remarked Finn, "You really fell for him hard didn't you?"

"Yeah," admitted Cody, "But I'm also sensible...not that it doesn't hurt like hell to end it. He made me happy Finny. We held hands and walked the prairies on our weekend away. We kissed and watch the sun set. It was full of hot sex but also lots of romance. I just hope he remembers me."

"He'll remember you," Finn assured him, "You were the first guy he dated. Man this is like a real life portrayal of Wildest Dreams."

"I thought that too you little Swiftie," giggled Cody, "Awww. But that's that chapter closed now. I'll text him daily though. I'm not a user. I relive our short times together every day...*le sigh*"

"So Dillinger," Finn continued, "Reckon you could see a future with him?"

"Dad always liked him," Cody said, "We'll see how our drinks together go."

Buzz.

Tye had sent Cody a photo of his hard cock and a wink emoji.

"Oh LORD I'm clutching my pearls!" gasped Cody, fanning himself camply, "Shawn you BAD BOY!"

Buzz.

_**From: Shawn Spears**_

_This was caused by imagining your HOT ASS taking it balls deep man ;) xxx_

Tappity tap tap.

_**To: Shawn Spears**_

_Impregnate me immediately you fucking STUD *water emojis* xxxx_

"Lust or love?" asked Finn, "Because that's hardly a Mills & Boon novel there.."

"Well you gotta try before you commit to buy bitch," Cody grinned, "Finny. Fuck off so I can go relieve this boner."

* * *

><p>Wade made his way (shirtless and in jeans, looking like a hot navvy) to the Real Men's Table. At which were sat John Cena, Sheamus, Cesaro and Neville. The usual bunch.<p>

Sheamus's eyes raked his ex. The love of a County Wicklow Prince looked hot on Wade. But he had a beautiful Swiss specimen (and a dancing dom) in his bed most nights..

Cesaro handed him a napkin.

Sheamus gave his beau a curious look.

"To mop up the drool," smirked Cesaro.

"Shut up.." Sheamus hissed.

"Evening lads," Wade drawled, "Missed me?"

"Where's your shirt man?" teased John.

"Don't answer.." cut in Neville, "I can guess. Fucks sake..."

"Have a wank and get over it jug ears," Wade teased, "Oh it's good to be back. Was nice to be back in Blighty though."

"And you kept it in your pants the entire time?" Sheamus teased, "Stuey has grown up after all."

"Why would I when I have the hottest guy in wrestling engaged to me?" Wade grinned, "He's now walking round with a smile on his face."

"Fifty bucks to me boys, pay up," boomed John.

"What the.."

"Vee placed bets on how long it vuld take before you fucked Balor. I said after ze show. Stephen said under ze ring. Cena said as soon as you valked through ze doors.." explained Cesaro.

"Like Cena needs any more money," groaned Sheamus, handing fifty dollars over.

"Each?!" spluttered Wade, "Cena you are a money grabbing..."

"It's to treat Randal," John said, "And Alanna. She wants to go to Harry Potter world. With Daddy and Uncle John."

"You can afford it without screwing fifty bucks from US!" complained Neville, handing his cash over.

"You'll all miss me when I'm on leave," John smiled, "Make the most."

"No we bloody won't," Sheamus huffed, "We'll have to deal with your fucking hormonal girlfriend instead..."

"You will miss him Ste," put in Wade, "Glad I could help give Snoreton's little girl a day out."

"So why you walking around shirtless?" asked Sheamus.

"Well, I'm obviously a great shag..."

"Ahhh...ze same fate zat befell Titus' shirt," grinned Cesaro, "So I bet Balor must be feeling satisfied."

"So am I thanks mate, ahh, you miss 'em when you're away and being faithful."

"Try having two of them to keep happy?" Sheamus complained.

"Try having one obsessing over getting a ring," Neville couldn't hold in his frustrations any more. It was ALL Sami talked about on the phone and on Skype etc. Ever since Wade proposed to Finn.

"Surprised you ain't yet mate," Wade said, "You should."

"Yeah man," Sheamus added, "What's holding you back?"

"Dunno...just...how do ya propose to a lad without looking stupid?"

"Same way a lass?" Wade said, "I got on one knee. He loved it."

"After you gave him the impression you were going to dump his ass," John boomed, his voice like a foghorn as ever, "Hardly romance of the decade."

Sheamus felt a hand caressing his thigh under the table and long fingers deftly travel under the spandex of his Laoch trunks. His hands gripped the table. Cesaro was maintaining a picture of passive innocent on his handsome face so the others wouldn't suspect he was touching up Sheamus right there.

Sheamus tried not to moan as the hand slipped inside his trunks and stroked his rapidly hardening cock.

Cesaro for fuck's sake...

He tried to slap the hand away.

But Cesaro was unrelenting.

And then he stopped. Mercifully.

The Swiss got to his feet.

"Ahem.." he coughed.

"I uh...need to fetch me briefcase," lied Sheamus, getting to his feet.

"You need to put something somewhere," John quipped.

"Yeah mate could poke someone's eye out," snorted Wade.

"FUCKERS.." snarled Sheamus, following Cesaro out as their snickers and catcalls rang in his ears.

"Bit tense Stephen, I only vanted a quick chat," laughed the naughty Swiss.

"Oh just drop your fucking trunks," growled the worked-up Irishman.

"Vot's ze magic vurd?"

"Please drop your fucking trunks you horny wee gobshite."

Down they went. Mmm...that glorious furry bubble butt was all Sheamus'.

The Irishman sank to his knees and began to eat Cesaro out in earnest.

"Ohhhh Stephen, yes...don't stop.."

Sheamus really would liked to have spent longer but they had to be quick. Release some of the pre-Raw tension. It was always at Raw. Never live events or the Smackdown/Main Event tapings.

Sheamus, with a snort to himself, guessed that was why Raw got its name. From talent fucking backstage before the show. Seemed like Vince's kind of humour!

He lowered his trunks as Cesaro obligingly bent over, fishing a lube sachet from his boot. Always prepared, the Swiss. And because he had an insatiable appetite for Sheamus' cock. Fandango he had to be in the mood for. Sheamus? All day every fucking day! He was by far the best sex the Swiss had ever had and it never got any worse than ecstatic every single TIME.

Sheamus prepped himself before coating his fingers.

"Ohhhh yes Stephen.."

"Feel good Claude? You ready for me?"

"Allvays ready for you...handsome man. Mon amour."

Sheamus lined up...and slipped in. They were so in tune with one another. He instantly began to fuck Cesaro, hating that they didn't have long. The Swiss's moans and gasps echoing off the walls.

"Ohh Stephen.."

"Fuck yeah..."

"Alvays feels so good to have you inside me.." Cesaro turned to Sheamus for kisses.

"Feels fucking good to be inside you."

"Ohhh...don't stop...faster...schnell...SCHNELL..Stephen.."

Sheamus obeyed and began to pound Cesaro like a ring rat, slapping that glorious ass and devouring his lips.

"I'm gonna.." snarled the Irishman, the built-up tension and time constraints colliding to push him close to the edge already.

"M...m-me too.." moaned Cesaro, fisting his cock fiercely. Sometimes it was easier than waiting for Sheamus to make him cum hands free.

SHeamus began to growl, grunt, cuss and moan in his lovely accent as his orgasm tore through him, Cesaro clenching his hole to absorb every shot deep inside his body, letting out a loud whimper as he felt it explode within.

Sheamus held onto the muscular back as Cesaro jerked himself harder...yes...c'mon...oh why was it taking so long...wait...he could feel it...

"OHHHHHHH!"

Cesaro tensed and convulsed before spraying the lino with white splashes...hard white splashes...mmmm yes felt SO GOOD.

Masculine chuckles as lips met for post-fuck kisses.

"Feel better now?"purred Sheamus.

Cesaro nodded.

"Do you?"

"Bit better. Cena will seem less annoying now."

"And you got even vith Vade haha."

"You know me too well Claudio."

Sheamus gently pulled out.

"Owww...my arse ist sore," Cesaro smiled, "Looks like Fandango vill have to use his hand later."

"Naughty...c'mon, let's go face the music."

* * *

><p><strong>NXT Takeover, Full Sail University, Orlando, FL, 7 October 2015<strong>

Cody Rhodes was just a touch emotional. Being here as himself, not as Stardust, with his brother Dustin AKA Goldust to present the Dusty Rhodes trophy to the winners of the tag tournament.

It felt right.

With a small pang, Cody couldn't help but think for a short while that it would have been nice if Josh was here. But Josh was no longer a part of his life. And he didn't WANT Josh in his life anymore.

But having Eden announce later was the best thing.

The atmosphere was a real buzz. Women in the main event. A victory for the Divas.

Cody pulled up the tie on his suit. His mother and sister were also backstage tonight to make the trophy presentation even more special. He hadn't been told who the winners would be - he wanted to find out live. His money was on his bestie and Samoa Joe. He hoped it'd be them! No shade on Baron and Rhyno though.

His phone rang.

"Hey," said Nikki Bella's voice, from Paris with the other Total Divas.

"Hey girly..how's Paris?"

"Beautiful," Nikki replied, "Me, Brizee and Nattie are getting ready with some Parisian wine to watch the show. Seeing Corey Graves foam at the mouth just makes it ten times better."

"Icing on the cake," Cody replied, "I know Brandi would appreciate you being here."

"I wish I was...I love coming to NXT," Nikki said.

Suddenly a phone blasting Selena Gomez's 'I Want You To Know' (seriously how gay could he get) split the air as Finn came sashaying over almost on cue.

"Can you Facetime me?" Cody said to Nikki, "Just cos I now have company hehe."

"I hear Selena Gomez," giggled Nikki, "Bet I know who's showed up...OK call you back."

"Speak in five. Mwah."

Cody hung up before hugging the leather-jacketed NXT Champion and his best friend in the whole world.

"Hey you.." he whispered.

"Hey...can't wait for tonight...shame STuart can't be here but I'm not mad because YOU'RE HERE," Finn replied.

"You may have two matches," Cody said, "Probably better you don't work with a murdered assgina hehehe."

"Hush," Finn whispered, "Cute suit. I always thought you were a suit man."

"People make fun of me, say I dress like an old man. Bitches."

"Just jealous sweets."

"Finny. We have to talk about the PHOTO by Total Nonstop AWFUL's HQ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS gurl. Still recovering my snatched weave."

A few days previously, when NXT stopped by Nashville, Finn had taken it upon himself to stop the minibus and pose performing a suck-it DX crotch chop outside TNA's headquarters. And Triple H had not told him off for it. In fact he'd awarded Finn the final in the tournament tonight!

It was the Irish cutie's idea, purely as a 'fuck you' to Josh Mathews for upsetting his best friend. And just another way of saying 'I'm better than you' thenceforth cementing his position as The Boss and Head Bitch In Charge. He'd had SO much hate on Twitter and did he care? NO SIR.

And Matt Hardy had decided to call him out on Twitter about said photo and Finn, in his classic low-effort style had managed to roast the drug-addled hasbeen to a crisp, by sending a photo of himself and Enzo Amore standing in a field of mud.

"You should see... Rat Skank is SEETHING at the announcer's desk!" giggled FInn, "Oh that was what made it worthwhile. James Storm's signed by the way."

"Oh look another TNA talent finds his brain," Cody sassed, "You snatched Fatt Hardy's druggie edges BALD too girl...YAAAAS. Finny...hun..you should go get in the zone for your big match. Potentially matches. Plus...hehehehe...I have a handsome hunk to catch up with and Nikki's due to call on Facetime."

"Oh yes...oh let me stay and talk to Nikki...now said hunk..about him.."

"Finny..."

Cody's phone rang.

Incoming FaceTime call.

"Hey Nikki...oh you're all dressed up...the top for Brandi? Hehehehe."

"Cody.." Nikki went pink in the yellow light of her luxury hotel room, "Oh hi Finn."

"Hey Nikki...don't worry about Madusa. Latching onto Paige and Nattie to remain relevant."

"Oh I'm not bothered," Nikki replied, "She hates me and Brie anyway. Only faked it for her Total Divas appearance. She roots for the 'anti divas' anyway. The 'real wrestlers'."

"You know what would have SLAYED MY LIFE?" Cody said, "If on Raw this week Paige got on the mic and said 'Madusa, what's good?'"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAS! OMIGOD PITCH IT!" squealed Finn, "Where is Saraya's messy arse anyway?"

"She's in Paris with us," Nikki giggled, "I better let you go..."

"You just want to flirt with my wife and approve her outfit," teased Cody, "I better not hold up the hot licker action anymore..."

"YOU.." Nikki was scarlet now.

"Cody's got his sights on a new man!" Finn chimed in.

"Oh?! Tell me more!" Nikki smiled.

"Finny..." Cody blushed, "But yeah...Stephen and I called it a day."

"Sorry about you and Josh," Nikki said, "And aww. But suppose you being on the road would have made it tough, especially after the breakup with Josh."

"Stephen and I will stay in touch," Cody replied, "ANyhoo Finny, what about said 'hunk' did you need to tell me?"

"We straightened stuff out," Finn insisted, "We're cool now. And plus I've basically been talking about you all day long. Saying how gorgeous you look in that suit and how it shows your booty off."

"No lies being told," Nikki laughed.

"Finny.." Cody mumbled, "Perv."

"Hey. I've got nothing to hide sweets, I had your big cock in my fanny all night once. I'm not ashamed to call you an ex."

"Me neither Finny. Not in front of Nicole...she doesn't need to know. Now mush so I can go see Shawn."

"Shawn?" Nikki smirked.

"Tye Dillinger," Finn said helpfully.

"Wait..." Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Man I don't get gay guys...you want to date the guy Finn had on his birthday?"

"I had him in 06," Cody grinned, "You don't need to 'get it' Nicole...just get that Shawn is hot as fuck, great in bed and a gentleman."

"Bet your hole's already wet. Or have you done a little sex wee in your suit?" Finn was giggling like a schoolboy.

"Finny if you don't hop it now I'm gonna tickle you till you scream for mercy and I'll make Nicole put you in the Rack Attack next time you're at Raw."

"I probably could," added the amused Nikki. Awww. She was so glad to be close to Cody and Finn now. She thought their banter with one another was adorable. True best friends. They could have been brothers.

"You can't hurt me! I'm too pretty!" pouted Finn, "Ok FINE, have it YOUR way! I'm gonna go on me BMX anyway."

"Backstage AGAIN?"

"Duh."

"Hey. A wee physical activity makes all the difference...catch you later sweets. Bye Nikki!"

Big kiss to Cody's cheek and an adorable wave to the phone before Finn skipped away happily to go ride his red BMX bicycle. Backstage. Triple H didn't care! He let Finn get away with absolute murder.

"He's such a precious cinnamon roll.." sighed Nikki.

"He uses Lush cinnamon bath gel now," Cody added, "Since I told him that's what you and Brianna call him."

"You guys are just adorable together," Nikki said, "I still can't thank you enough just for having my back."

"We hate the toxicunt trio more than anyone," Cody said, "I wish Charlotte would take a leaf from your book and punch them both out. Anyhoo, Imma go see my potential new boyfriend so you better keep my wife busy till showtime hehehehe."

Nikki blushed and giggled as she said goodbyes and hung up.

Cody skipped away to go grab a pre-show coffee.

"Well hey," Tye Dillinger greeted him in the corridor. Looking absolutely incredible. Sexy, ripped, jacked...just UNF all over. Cody's cock was hard instantly. Mmmmmm. Tye may not be wrestling tonight but had on some good clothes to entice his old friend!

"Hi Shawn," smiled Cody, shooting his cutest smile.

"So about that after show beer?" Tye replied.

"Yeah about that..."

Tye leaned in and began to kiss him on the lips. Nothing fervent, just deep and affectionate kisses. Like those of a lover as opposed to a hookup.

Cody made those super cute squeaks in his throat as his old friend kissed and kissed him. Oh WOW. He was 21 all over again...mmmmmm...kiss him more. He wrapped his suit jacketed arms around Tye's thick neck and deepened the kisses even more. The texts and WhatsApp conversations between them had gotten so steamy that they really didn't need to waste any more time going round the houses - time to just unleash the passions that had built up between the old wrestling friends. Tye was just...tall, dark, handsome. With a body to die for. Just Cody's type. Masculine too, also important.

Why didn't Cody pursue a relationship back in OVW rather than just making it his mission to bed every available male in sight back then? Oh well, he was young and arrogant. Now he was 30, still kept his looks, coming into his prime but a lot more mature. He wanted commitment. A man he could rely on. A man who won't abandon him like Josh and Ted DiBiase Jr did.

"Oh wow Shawn," he sighed as the kissing ended.

Tye just smiled warmly at him. Those beautiful striking blue eyes; that raven hair, those soft pouty lips, those immaculate eyebrows. That smile that just lit up rooms. Cody was still perfection in the Canadian's eyes. As far as Tye was concerned...Cody Runnels was the Perfect 10 and always WAS.

"Oh wow Cody," whispered Tye, "Can;t believe it;s been nine years."

"I can't either."

"You're still one heck of a kisser."

"So are you sweetie."

"Want to go steady Cody? Let's not waste any more time huh?"

"I'd love to Shawn."

"Then kiss me again you gorgeous little.."

*WHIMPER*

Cody devoured his lips with more power this time, grinding against him. He was still a little heartbroken over ending his short fling with Stephen, but he knew he was definitely over Josh. He had no regrets. Yeah OK he might get a rep as a slut...but who cared really? His friends backed this. As did Eden, who told him he should have gone for Tye a hell of a lot sooner as even she could see the spark that still sizzled between them.

"CODY!"

"Oh...hi Dustin.."

Cody was pink and a little short of breath as Goldust appeared.

"So it's true?" Goldust said, fixing his eyes on his little brother.

"Yeah, Shawn just asked me out," COdy beamed adorably.

"About time," Goldust said, "Jeez Spears what took you so fucking long?"

"Er...DiBiase, Mathews, AMELL...him getting hitched?!" snarked Tye.

"Plus Ziggler and all those other tricks...anyway," Goldust said as Cody scowled at him for bringing up his past, "You got my blessing Spears. And I'm sure you'd have Dad's."

"That means the world," sighed Tye, "Thanks man. Really."

"Just hear this," snarled Goldust, "You hurt my little brother and you'll get every Rhodes after you. His mom and SISTER are here tonight so NO escape."

"I won't. Fucks sake I've wanted him since OVW!" spluttered Tye, "Can you leave us alone now Goldie?! I'll meet the family after the show."

"Yeah Dustin, beat it!" Cody sassed, Z-snapping his big brother.

Defeated, Goldust left.

Cody giggled and started to kiss Tye again.

"Want to come to my room later?" whispered the Canadian, taking Cody's perfectly manicured hand and softly kissing it.

"Shawn, I know we've been sexting like fuck, but do you mind waiting a little?" Cody whispered, "Just...I don't want to rush this...it'll mean more if we get there a bit slower. Plus the presentation. Don't want to mess things up in front of Hunter and Steph."

"Of course man, anything you want," Tye said, "You know how I don't *normally* rush to fuck on the first date. Plus you need to get over Amell fully."

"Shawn I'm not mad about Finny anymore. I can't really can I? Hehe. Anyhoo. Put the past behind us and let's make a fresh start. Let's get some food."

Cody proudly took his new boyfriend's hand.

Awwww.

Tye just grinned.

"If I rub my foot on your bulge under the table, well, that'll just happen," giggled the cute ravenette.

"Oh I won't complain."

"Good."

Ding-ding! Ding ding!

The sound of a bicycle bell.

And Finn pedalled over on his BMX.

"Jesus Balor, can you NOT ride that thing backstage?!" moaned a passing techie.

"Can you do what Hunter pays you to do and not bark orders at me?" clapped back Finn, opening his jacket to show his title off.

Muttering mutinously, the techie stomped off.

"Love's young dream, awwwwwwwww," teased the mischeivous NXT Champion.

"How does Samoa Joe cope with you?" moaned Tye.

"Because I'm pretty," pouted Finn.

"Wade's inflating his ego," explained Cody, "Doesn't wash with me - I've seen Finny at his worst. Has a bit of a wind problem after sex don't you girl?"

"OI! Fancy being mowed down?!" Finn sassed, "I was gonna come say how happy I am for you both but as you're being a BITCH to me I shan't BOTHER! HARRUMPH. And by the way, Sami's mad you're NEGLECTING him."

Cody just thought Finn was simply adorable on his little red bike. All he needed was a backturned cap and red Chuck taylors on his feet to complete the Nineties kid picture! When the Irishman announced he'd bought a bell, Cody had fallen about laughing. Of course, Cody had just placed an order for a custom black and gold BMX...but that was for later. They could be partners in crime on bikes! YAAAAASS!

"Fine, fine," huffed Cody.

"Hop on the bike then!"

Tye was just shaking his head. Grown men acting like kids always baffled him.

Oh well, he was now officially dating old friend Cody.

He took Cody's head in his hands and softly kissed him. More cute squeaks from the ravenette.

"Bye Shawn.." simpered Cody before awkwardly climbing pillion onto Finn's BMX behind him.

It was NOT comfortable and Cody almost fell off several times before they finally reached the stairs leading to Full Sail cafeteria. A BMX was NOT made for two grown men.

"Bex is here to support her girlfriend," giggled FInn, "I'd go take the piss but not fair when Sasha has such a huge match. But there's a lot of eye candy here to keep us busy..."

"Yeah we can check out the 'talent' hehehe. But none of them hold a candle to Shawn."

"Pfft Hugo Knox is a cut price Stuart," agreed Finn, "But hey he's nice to perv on in the mean time."

"Would you? He's British after all, ex soccer and your type?" asked Cody, "Not that I;m encouraging you to cheat on your hot as fuck fiancé!"

"I would never. Though if I was single I'd open my legs to him," Finn said.

"FERGAL DEVITT!" came a scolding Montreal accent as Sami Zayn marched over, scowling.

"Whooops," Finn giggled, "Sowwy Sami. A boy can look."

"Hi Sami." Cody waved adorably.

"Oh hi, I'm Sami, remember me?" pouted the cute redhead, "Cody, right?"

"Sami...been busy," Cody said, "I;m not neglecting you! Finny's just STIRRING THE POT."

"Fergal needs to stop misbehaving and concentrate on his MATCH!" Sami scolded.

"Don't be so bossy Sami," Cody said, "I know you miss Adrian.."

"He's not been 'Adrian' for MONTHS," corrected Sami, "He's Neville to you. Ben to me. Remember it."

"God he's on his period today, I wish Paige was here to aid us," Finn complained.

"And I'll put Saraya in her place," pouted Sami, "I bet both of you have been getting dick DAILY whilst I;m stuck at home with my dildo."

"Not our fault Neville's popular," Cody grinned, "Come on Sami, cheer up. We're here."

"Want some tea?" Finn teased, "Coddles is on the prowl."

"FINNY...Sami, may as well be the second to know...Shawn and me are dating as of ten minutes ago."

"About fucking time!" Sami said, "Dillinger's carried a torch for you for years."

"I know...I was too busy messing with religious cowboys and stupid shrimpy self-serving BITCHES to notice," Cody snarled, "Never mind, we're still young and beautiful. Got lots of time left to climb that incredible body and take that dick balls deep."

"How romantic," scoffed Finn, "He and Stephen Amell had a May-December romance...or should I say a September one."

"I thought so!" Sami said, "I knew SummerSlam wouldn't be enough. So what happened with Josh as you never elaborated in the brief times you DID reply to my WhatsApp messages!"

"Well I knew he'd want to fuck other TNA roster members," Cody replied, "I just didn't think he'd end up wanting to wife Madison fucking Rayne."

"A woman?! The former WWE locker room cum bucket wants to date girls now?!" gasped Sami, "Sorry Codes I assume it's OK to say that about him because it's what he was, no tea no shade."

"I know, I'm SO insulted," Cody said, "So I told his shrimpy ass to go fuck himself and he's blocked and deleted from my life for good."

"He'll always be a part of your life," Sami said, "But good for you for not letting it get you down. And plus Dillinger is gorgeous. OK it's weird because of he and Fergal (he glowered at Finn) and you and Fergal.."

"Sharing is caring," Finn put in, "Gay world. Most have shared a dick. Oh hi Hugo, nice suit."

Hugo Knox had walked by.

"Thanks mate," he replied with a somewhat flirty smile.

"Fergal.." growled Sami, "Hate to burst your bubble Knox but he ain't into you."

"Spoilsport," pouted Finn.

"Some of us haven't got a fiancé to call our own!" Sami sighed, "And there's you flirting with anything in pants."

"Oh cheers Zayn!" Hugo snapped, "I have got ears. I'm not 'anything in pants' or trousers. I have got a name. Arsehole."

The former footballer stormed off.

Cody was giggling.

Finn had his hands on his hips.

"I hope to GOD Neville fucks you so hard soon you can't walk and give me some peace," he huffed, "Oh look there's Sabby. C'mon sweets let's go say hi."

He hauled Cody away from the pouting Sami who gave a stroppy huff and stomped out to call Neville. He couldn't help but feel like Cody and Finn were starting to exclude him from their affairs. He'd always been the one to instigate the group WhatsApp chats these days. So much for the 'Three Amigos'. Although he got to hang with Finn lots in Orlando...as soon as Cody appeared, Finn seemed to be totally occupied with him instead, shunting Sami to one side. He couldn';t help but feel jealous as he'd known Finn long before Cody did. And he wasn't sure about Cody and Dillinger...the Perfect 10 had fucked Finn back in July...then Cody himself had finally got Finn in his bed...and now Cody and DIllinger were dating almost two months down the line. Maybe Finn and Cody were just closer? He shouldn't be so jealous...but he couldn't help it. At least he could bitch about it to Neville. Neville understood. Neville was always there. Gays were so two faced.

* * *

><p>Former Tampa Bay Buccaneer Sabby Piscatelli was sat eating some chicken and salad when the Queen Bees of WWE sat in front of him.<p>

"Hi!" beamed FInn.

"Hey!" smiled Cody.

"Sup," grunted Sabby.

"Doesn't say much does he?" Cody said.

"How's it going?" Finn had a friendly smile on his pretty face.

"I'm having dinner," Sabby replied, raising his eyebrows, "Looking to recruit Balor Club members?"

"No just being friendly," Finn said, "And just so you can all stop thinking I'm a stuck up bitch!"

Rumours were rife at the Performance Center that Finn considered all of NXT beneath him now he had the title and spent so much time with the main roster. He only talked to Zayn, Bull and Enzo when he WAS there, and many of the talent were resentful. They'd all thought the Irishman was supposedly one of the nicest guys in the business and had time for everyone. Of course these were started by the ever-malicious Corey Graves and supported by Eva Marie but many NXT wrestlers believed it all the same.

Sabby shifted guiltily in his seat.

"They talking smack about you Finny?" asked Cody.

"I know right?" Finn scowled, "I thought we were supposed to be the NXT team. But apparently NOT. I can't help it if I get called to work the main roster darks."

"Only what I've heard man," shrugged Sabby, "Doesn't mean I think it."

"Yeah well, I tried to say hello and be nice, but you choose to believe gossip, you had your chance. They'll hate you out there anyway when you debut. Looks will only get you so far Piscatelli," spat Finn.

"Yeah, just look at Reigns," Cody added, "Learn some RESPECT and WRESTLING ETIQUETTE... football player."

He and Finn got to their feet and left.

"Ungrateful bitch," Finn hissed, "Put him in the Slam Book."

Cody reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a notebook and a biro. Yes. He'd brought back the Slam Book! Well why not? Only a few entries though - Miz, Corey, Brad and Eva Marie thus far. He opened it and handed it to Finn.

The Irishman found a clean page and wrote:

_'Sabby Piscatelli. Stupid former footie player who has ideas WAY above his station. Learn to be humble when the champ talks to you.'_

Hardly burn of the century but they were 30 and 34 respectively.

But Finn's brain was working. Some distinctly unsavoury thoughts flashed across it.

And his fingers flicked through to the back pages.

He then began to write:

_'Sami Zayn - Is he my friend or not? All he does is talk to me like I'm his bloody child and I'm not even allowed to talk to people at work in case he thinks I might shag them. Ugh BACK UP ALREADY.'_

"FInny.." gasped Cody in horror.

"I'm sorry but did you not see how snotty he was being?"

"You were the one who said I was neglecting him!" Cody retorted.

"He made me. Go on sweets, you know you want to. And I bet he bitches about us to Neville."

Cody sighed.

Should he?

It was their book.

Yeah.

Get ugly thoughts out.

He added underneath Finn's statement:

_'Jealousy's an ugly look, princess. Oh. And shave your hole_.'

"MEOW!" Finn was giggling conspiratorially.

"Well it's true. He's got a nice ass but ruined by ginger fuzz."

Finn snorted.

"Yeah I went down on him, remember," he said, "Like scaling a New England forest in the autumn..I mean fall."

Bitchy laughter from Cody. Oooh they were going to hell!

"I'm sorry but it needed to be said," Cody said, "He's so overbearing. USed to be cute but now it's kinda annoying."

"Totally, he never allows me to talk to any of the other lads apart from Enzo, Cass, Bull or Joe," Finn said, "He thinks the other lads just want to screw me. Like, thanks a bunch! No wonder they're all bitching about me behind my back."

"I know why," Cody said, "No tea no shade on any of them, Enzo, Joe and all..but they're not...er...how can you say 'not hot' nicely? You can't...put it another way, he thinks you'll dump him for prettier friends. You forget how observational I am. I can spot the signs. It's written all over his cute face."

"I didn't want to think it but it's so obvious.." Finn sighed, "I thought our friendship was above petty jealousy. So he thinks I'm shallow because you're better looking than he is?! Nice. Bitch. Not that he isn't because he is cute. But you're a total hottie, sweets. Suppose I can see where he's coming from. Even if I think it's a dick move on his part. I'd be jealous if my oldest best friend got a new bestie who was hotter than me."

"Shush you," giggled Cody.

"Well a boy can compliment," Finn smiled, "Aww Stardust should join the Balor Club."

"I already am," Cody smiled.

"I mean on TV so we can work together legit."

"Steady on Finny, they haven't put it into motion yet. Concentrate on slaying our lives but not too much so Sasha and Bayley can own it."

"Oh of course. Sasha deserves it."

"We can go harass her after she snatches edges totally bald."

"Oh of course., But let her get her congratulatory snogs from Bex first hehehe."

* * *

><p>Backstage was truly buzzing as the show closed.<p>

Finn and Samoa Joe had won the Dusty Rhodes tournament (yaaaaaaaaaaaass!) and Cody plus his elder brother, sister and mom had given an emotive presentation. To keep things professional, Cody had presented the award to Joe whilst Goldust gave Finn his. But once backstage, Cody had 'officially' introduced Finn to his family as his new best friend. His sister had given him twenty questions about Josh as expected though. Cody just said they'd drifted apart, it happens in the business. And he said, with super-cute coy giggles, that Finn WASN'T his boyfriend, and that he had someone else they should meet later - and Tye had gone on a charm offensive almost on cue. Luckily, Cody's mother and sister seemed to really like him!

Sasha and Bayley had blown the roof off, both women exhausted and emotional. Stephanie and Hunter had presented them with elegant bouquets of flowers and the whole NXT roster had come onto the stage to applaud them. Sasha in particular was sobbing.

So naturally, Becky Lynch had scaled the barrier and smothered her once safely away from the fans!

Finn was whooping and clapping.

"SOD OFF FERGAL!" the flame-haired diva yelled at him.

"FInny...leave them BE," Cody ordered, hauling the cutie away by his Balor Club tee collar.

"CODY.." he whined, "But...cuteness..."

"Ever heard of space Finny?" Cody barked.

"You're turning into Sami," pouted Finn, "Charlotte, tell him he's being mean!"

"I'm on his side," the Divas Champion grinned, "Leave Bex and her girlfriend alone."

"Hate you all. Where's my BMX." Huff. Pout. STOMP.

Cody and CHarlotte were doubled over with laughter.

"Mind the knee Fergal.." Becky catcalled as Sasha giggled, wiping her eyes.

"Oh bless his cotton socks," Charlotte sighed, "He's the cutest Bex.."

"He taught me to wrestle, not so cute in coach mode," Becky sighed, "So...what's this I've been hearing Cody?"

"Dunno what you mean Becky?" Cody sucked his thumb innocently.

"I hear there's a new man in your life," Sasha added, her teasing grin of old fighting through her tears.

"I called it at Raw," Charlotte smiled.

"So is he the perfect 10 in bed? I need the tea!" Sasha beamed.

"We haven't slept together yet, we only started dating a few hours ago.." Cody was unusually coy and pink.

"Getting soft in your old age?" Becky teased.

"No. Shawn and I had sex in OVW anyway...ain't my first time on that rodeo," Cody sassed, "Just waiting. Doing things properly. Mom and Teil seem to like him so that's good."

"Awwwwwww.." Sasha sighed, "Boys are so cute when they're not trying to get in your pants."

"I think all of us are safe," Becky had a wicked smile going now, arm around Sasha.

"Yeah, unlike some, I won't pretend to be straight to save my career," Cody said, "Not that it matters when you work for a sinking ship of a promotion but that's none of my business..." He supped his water bottle in the style of the Kermit meme.

"The SHADE," Sasha sighed.

"We'll make allowances for your wife," Charlotte reminded him.

"Any additions to the Burn Book?" squealed Sasha excitedly.

"Only Sabby," Cody said, "He was downright rude to Finny and I earlier."

"Maybe he's shy?" Charlotte shrugged, "Don't write everyone off."

"Well the Kardashian Sisters think everyone here is beneath them, and by the way Sasha, I've seen better matches in high school gyms by non-sell out, real women wrestlers," came the nasty voice of Corey Graves, now free of the announcer's desk and having to put over people he couldn't stand.

"Go away.." Becky's voice was that of someone unbelievably bored with life.

"Just because you wrote Paige's 'pipebomb' promo doesn't make you an authority on women's wrestling," Charlotte was finding her confidence in dealing with her tormentors now she had the Queen Bees' backing fully and also Corey didn't have Miz and Maddox. He was out numbered.

"Worked enough for Madusa to throw her under a bus. Shame you and Big Tits Bella sucked at promos," Corey sneered, "Talentless hacks should carry that butterfly belt anyway. You're not good enough to hold the Women's Title. Majority of so-called divas on the main roster aren't fit to polish it if you ask me. I agree with Madusa totally."

"Haven't you got something else to do Rat Skank?" spat Cody, "Like suck some dick to keep your job."

Corey fixed his malicious eyes onto Cody.

"Twinkle twinkle little slut

Name a guy you haven't fucked," he sang,

"Was he skinny?

Was he tall?

Nevermind you did them all.

Twinkle twinkle little bitch

Close your legs it smells like fish."

Corey was SEETHING that Dillinger had hooked up with Cody. He'd liked riding the Perfect 10. And now Tye was seeing Kardashian Sister Numero Uno?! Ugh he hated this damn company sometimes.

Becky, Charlotte and Sasha all were fighting the urge to laugh at Corey's total hypocrisy when he was the biggest whore in the company!

Cody was totally NOT insulted either

Ding ding! Ding ding!

An approaching bicycle bell.

"Twinkle twinkle little shit

Try to think of this a bit," came a cute Irish accent,

"Does it affect

You at all

Who has sex or none at all?

No it doesn't, little shit,

Shut your fucking mouth you twit."

Oh YAS. Finn always had a riposte ready for Corey.

The three horsewomen applauded the NXT Champ.

"Pot, meet kettle," Cody added, "How you can shade ANYONE for having sex when you do it a billion times a day with several higher ups to keep your job.."

"Bravo Balor, think of that all by yourself?" sneered Corey, "By the way, nice job forgetting to sell your knee."

"How's life not being able to wrestle?" Finn clapped back.

"Way to devalue to NXT Women's Title by sticking it on the ugliest woman in NXT," Corey decided to try another mode of attack, "Well, Sasha may have been somewhat deserving but then, Boxlotte did hold it for a while.."

"What was that?" came the voice of Bayley.

Oh shit.

The Women's Champion looked hurt but defiant.

But now Corey had the Four Horsewomen plus the NXT Champion to deal with. Plus the Regina George of WWE. All six cornered him like a rat.

"Go on," Bayley went on, "Mind repeating that? I bust my ASS out there to be called that. WHo the hell are you anyway?"

"Someone who knows the business and IS FRIENDS WITH CM PUNK, remember THAT!" Corey was unrepentant.

"Sorry who?" Finn snorted, "Oh yes, the skinny smelly bitch who quit because he wasn't going to be top guy forever."

"And now he thinks he'll do well in UFC? BITCH PLEASE," Cody added.

"I reckon he thinks Punk is some sort of threat still," Sasha snorted, "Take several seats Whorey Corey."

"Your weave looks cheap as fuck. Sasha's RATCHET," Corey sneered.

COdy stepped in. He grabbed Corey's quiff.

"Owww...! LET GO OF ME LISPY OR YOU'LL HEAR FROM PUNK."

"Waaa waaaa," Cody growled, yanking the nasty commentator's hair harder, "Apologise to Bayley and Sasha right now before I concuss you that one final time."

"Sorry not sorry," Corey was malicious to the end, "Bayley will flop on the main roster anyway. Just like Emma. Can't see her in dot com shoots...can you?"

Bayley snapped. She was exhausted and aching but had had just about enough of this dickhead. Like Charlotte, her appearance was often torn apart online by the toxic trio. She went to hug Corey who looked like he was about to vomit... before hauling him around in her finishing Belly To Bayley, slamming him back first onto the lino with a scream of fury.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAASSS BAYLEY!" squealed Cody.

Corey was seething in pain and humiliation. THAT BITCH!

"Oh look, Rat Skank in his usual position, on his back," Finn added, "I'm sure one of the booking staff will give you a helping hand."

He climbed back onto his BMX.

"Oh Finny ride over him and break something, please.." Cody snarled with relish.

"No because then I'll get fired for assault and I'm not losing my job over that piece of pondlife," Finn spat, "Plus, who knows what germs will infect me precious bike after touching his foul skin?"

"True," Cody said, "Just leave him there. It's where he belongs."

"Yeah, on the floor with the rest of the dirt," Becky spat, "Let's go ladies."

"You need a BMX," Sasha said to Cody.

"Have one on order," Cody beamed, "Due to be delivered to Raw next week...yaaaaaaas!"

"What colour?" FInn squealed.

"Gold and black...d'ah," Cody said.

"That'll be SO CUTE," Sasha sighed, "Two cute boys on their BMXs...terrorising everyone backstage at Raw."

"The Boss knows it," Finn grinned, pedalling alongside them, "Nobody else is allowed one I'm afraid."

"I think Triple H makes special dispensation because Finny is just so pretty," Cody giggled...before clocking Tye Dillinger and going all pink and quiet.

"Awwww.." Sasha hung back to spy.

"Come on..." Becky yanked her arm, "We'll see ya at Raw...FERGAL...come."

"Fine...call me later sweets," FInn said to his bestie before pedalling after the four horsewomen, leaving Cody alone with Tye.

"Hey Shawn," the ravenette smiled.

"You're such a pimp with all the ladies man," Tye smirked.

"Can't help it if they love me," Cody pouted.

"Amazed Balor went with them," Tye teased, "Man, all night he's talked about you.."

"He shouldn't have.." Cody was so red...he'd never been this shy around a boy. Not even Stephen Amell.

"He's right...that suit makes your ass look banging.." smirked Tye, grabbing it, eliciting a moan from the ravenette.

"Kiss me.." whimpered Cody.

Tye began to slowly peck his pouty lips before deepening it masterfully, Cody grinding and groping to undo Tye's jeans and belt.

The Canadian moaned as Cody caressed his bulging briefs...well why not. Show off his cock in them..

"What happened to waiting man?" he hissed.

"Just wanted to touch it."

Tye helped Cody get his jeans and briefs down.

Mmmm those LEGS. Mmm thick manly thighs. Mmmm that big cock. Cody jerked it idly. Oh yes. Just as big as it was in 2006.

"Ohhhh man your touch...forgot how good you are.." gasped Tye.

"You know I enjoy foreplay as much as the main event," COdy purred, "When did you last blow a load Shawn?"

Jerk jerk.

"If ya don't stop," grunted Tye, "In about two minutes..."

"Got a build up?" Cody had his wicked smile going now as he expertly continued to toss Tye off, "Mmmm Shawn...shoot that load for me..."

"Stop...please.." panted Tye, forcing Cody's hand away.

He then began to pull open the brown belt on Cody's suit pants, before tearing them open feverishly, yanking the zipper down.

OH THOSE LEGS.

Tye had missed this hot body.

Cody was wearing tiny Andrew Christian briefs. Yellow ones. The same hue as his wife's dress!

Cody grinned mischeivously.

"You.." Tye smirked.

"Well I had to match her.." Cody sucked his thumb.

Tye pulled them down, freeing Cody's large cock. Fuck he forgot how hung his old friend was. Maybe he might consider losing his ass virginity to Cody soon...anyway...

"Face the wall man," he ordered.

"Ohh Shawn...yes...anything you say.." moaned Cody, obeying him.

Oh THAT ASS.

That was what Tye was talking about. Smooth, thick, round...almost female. Fuck Cody got cake. Tye was happy just stroking it.

"Your ass is incredible," he sighed as Cody moaned with pleasure.

"Your touch...Shawn...please...you know you want to.."

"I do man..but not here."

"Just tease it with your cock...please Shawn...I need attention.." Cody was a thirsty mess.

Tye slowly pressed against his new lover, his hardon teasing the crack and Cody's entrance. Their bodies fitted so flush. And they were similar in height as well. Cody turned to steal desperate kisses.

"Oh Shawn.." he moaned, "I've missed you so much. I still think about you."

"You said in your messages..." purred Tye, "Oh Cody.."

"Oh Shawn.."

"Not sure I can wait...I just want to please you.."

"Shawn I want it too...but I'm not a slut."

"I never said you were man...if you want it tonight..."

"Just...don't stop..this is fine.." Cody pushed his ass back.

Tye was fighting the urge to just insert his cock like nobody's business. He continued to tease Cody's hole, his precum dripping out all over the baby-smooth skin.

Cody turned around before he ended up pushing back and taking Tye balls deep right there...he sank to his knees, those blue eyes fixed upon Tye.

"Oh man just suck it.." Tye groaned, "I need to blow a load bad."

"So do I.."

"COME HERE." snarled the Perfect 10, hoisting Cody up for some furious masculine kissing, grinding their cocks together. He forced Cody to the wall, continued to just frot feverishly.

"Ohh Shawn...yes...yes.."

"Cody...baby.."

"Ohhh YES...ahh...ahh..."

"Man you sound frustrated.."

"I am Shawn. I need you."

"I need you too...nine years too fuckin' long...oh fuck...sorry man...think I'm gonna bust.."

"Me too Shawn...fuck...so close...aahh! AHH!"

Both men let out strangled screams of ecstasy as warmth splattered between their grinding, muscular forms...they'd come almost simultaneously. The last action Tye'd had was FInn in July. He'd sworn off men since then...and because he'd wanted Cody...badly.

And Cody hadn't even touched himself since his final fuck with Stephen Amell, saving himself for Tye.

Tye was done seconds before Cody...wow Cody was so...copious in his releases.

Gasping and relieved, both men went limp, holding each other.

"Fuck.." chuckled Tye, "I needed that!"

"So did I.." giggled Cody cutely, "Wow Shawn."

"I knew I did the right thing..." smiled Tye, "Cody..."

"Sssh Shawn...let's take it slow.."

"I've had a long time to think about it.." Tye insisted, "Screwing around ain't me..you know it's not."

"I know Shawn."

"Why didn't I ask you out in OVW?"

"Because we had different maps for our careers. I was thrilled when NXT finally signed you and realised what a talent you are."

"I didn't think I'd ever get to be with you again Cody."

"Things happen for a reason Shawn. I can't call you Tye, or even your actual name Ronnie...you've always been Shawn to me."

"It sounds cute in your accent anyway man."

"Charmer.." giggled Cody.

"I know how much Stephen Amell meant to you, I won't ever get jealous," Tye insisted, "He made you happy. I hope I can make you as happy as he did."

"You're a true gentleman," moaned Cody, sniffling, "I thought they didn't exist anymore."

"I thought dudes didn't like that...all out for quick fucks and nothing else," Tye sighed.

"Most men are," Cody said, "I like to know the men I'm letting inside me."

"Well we had a dress rehearsal..."

"Just don't put pressure on yourself Shawn because I know you...if it happens tomorrow..next week..next month...just be you Shawn. However it happens...it'll be amazingf because you're a beautiful man."

"So are you...best looking dude I've ever met...you're just stunning," Tye sighed, stroking Cody's cheek.

"We have to redress Shawn.."

"I just wanna hold ya forever baby."

"We can get into bed and spoon..."

"I like being big spoon.." smirked Tye.

"Good cos I like being little spoon...love having strong manly arms hold me," Cody simpered.

"You're such a chick.."

"I'm the bottom Shawn. I'm allowed."

Kissing.

"Was I really the first guy to make you cum?" asked Tye.

"I never lie," Cody replied, "And I was such a slut back then as you know...but you were the only man until Teddy who made me cum hands free. I felt like your girl."

"You always will be Cody...I..."

"Shawn?"

"I don't give a fuck if it's only been four hours or so...I've had feelings for you since OVW. Cody Garrett Runnels, I fucking love you."

"Ronnie William Arneill, I love you too," sighed Cody, eyes wet, "You still suit Shawn more though. Hehehehe."

"Call me Ronnie when you're mad at me," smiled Tye.

"Deal. And yes, you can call me Coddles."

"Good because I always liked the name.."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Tender kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the babies. I love them. Yes I know it's quick and YET another partner for Coddles but a month has passed since Chapter 43, and Tye and Coddles do go back a long way. And he was mentioned many times in Champs CHoice and JFP. So this isn't pulled out my backside! LOL. And did I mention they'd look HOT together. I'd loved to have had Coddles and Amell in a relationship but obviously...limitations. Yeah I know it's weird with Tye and Finn a few chapters previously and Coddles and Finn soon after but sometimes it's how the cookie crumbles!<strong>

**Sheasaro doing their usual ;) I'm going to miss having Cena about to take the piss out of them and Wade! Should have done some Centon really but to be honest, they were such a big part of the early parts of this story, with Randy/DB, Randy/Batista, John/Zack, the proposal drama...etc. They're always there in spirit though ;)**

**So Coddles and FInn backstabbed Sami :O I love writing bossy!Sami - he's great fun to do - but I can appreciate he must be quite annoying, and he's always me-me-me and moaning about Neville! He did crap on FInn's engagement and made it all about him too..**

**xx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_Thanks for the reviews! I didn't realise the Coddles/Amell one-shot pairing would gain fans after he moved on! :( Still, anything can happen in WWE. Is the prospect of Coddles/Dillinger that bad? Both hot, both have history in RL and in the fic series...! C44 marked Josh Mathews' last appearance. Considering the prequel fics were centred around him it's a big thing. At least to me LOL._

_How will Dean cope now Seth's out with an injury? Will he stay loyal..._

_As I write, WWE are in Europe, and have been back to Dublin. Expect plenty of Finn and the usual crowd! Hehe. I know Coddles wasn't at the Dublin show...but this is fiction! Sometimes I can deviate from canon events!_

* * *

><p><strong>2 November 2015, Raw<strong>

Cesaro was losing the will to live. WHY did they have to put him against Miz tonight? He was chugging along quite happily, looking forward to a tour of Europe with his beau Sheamus (Fandango was barely here these days so they were practically a couple of old again) and then BAM. He's put in a match with his ex. And Miz was loving it.

"You miss me really Claudio," the pest wheedled as Cesaro made to storm out the room they were using to cover spots.

"Like a hole in a parachute," snarked the Swiss, "You disgust me."

"Whatever. You LOVED fucking me and buying me things," Miz grinned, "THat's why when the Kardashian Sisters picked on you, you came running back."

"Anyvun can make a mistake," hissed Cesaro.

"Come on Claudio.." Miz grabbed his arm.

"I'm done here, you're experienced enough," Cesaro spat, "Just work a fucking match."

He had an idea for the match to really piss Miz off.

Miz sunk to his knees.

REALLY?!

Cesaro was so grossed out. Learn some fucking self-respect.

"How about I get some of that tension out?" the Ohio native smirked, "Come on Claudio, you used to love me sucking you before your matches."

"In. Your. DREAMS."

Cesaro stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

RATS. Miz stomped the floor petulantly. He wanted DICK, damnit. Nobody on the roster was putting out these days. Brock Lesnar had gone off the boil and wasn't interested in him anymore. Miz had offered him dinner like SO MANY times and still he said no!

* * *

><p>"What's up with your face?" chuckled Sheamus as a fuming Cesaro stormed past him.<p>

"Miz. Keeps on touching me vere he shouldn't," snarled the Swiss.

"Come on," grinned the Irishman, "We knew it was gonna happen. Just report him for sexual harassment!"

"How? He's basically screwing half the higher ups on a daily basis!" spluttered Cesaro, "They von't do anyzing. You pushed me away this morning."

Huff. Folding of thick sinewy arms.

Sheamus howled with laughter. A tall tough guy like his beloved Swiss acting all pouty shouldn't be this funny.

"We would have missed our plane."

"SO!? You're always TOO TIRED, or wanting to go out for drinks with CENA."

"Cena's buggered off on leave, which means my free drink well has run dry now. Making the most. He did keep to his promise of buying me drinks for losing me arse virginity."

"Vell NOW he's gone, you can spend more time vith me, your boyfriend."

"I thought I was?"

"I mean...just us. Dinner dates, movies and stuff. Be a REAL couple, Stephen. Fandango's barely on ze lower card zese days. Ve should make ze most."

"How about," Sheamus rasped in his ear, his big ivory hand caressing that long muscular thigh, "After the show, I take you to the hotel room and fuck your arse all night long."

"You better keep zat promise Stephen, I don't know how much longer I can go vithout.."

"It was your idea to stop shagging at work," shrugged Sheamus.

"Because ve've dodged ze bullet too many times. And maybe I vant it in a bed again."

"And you will get it in a bed."

"I haff zis new jockstrap."

"Oh it just keeps getting better," Sheamus purred, kissing him.

"Oh for GOD'S SAKE," came a Northern English growl, "You two MAKE ME SICK!"

The smirking face of Wade Barrett greeted them.

"Pot, meet kettle," teased Sheamus, gesturing to Finn Balor, who was beside Wade, looking as precious as ever in his Balor-Club tee, smart grey jacket and skinny jeans. The NXT Champion had a large bouquet of roses in his hand. Well it was the first time in a couple of weeks..and Wade knew he'd lose his fiance to Cody shortly..!

"When will YOUR man buy you flowers Cesaro," Finn grinned.

Wade smirked bigger. At least he knew this time Finn wasn't being malicious.

"I'm gonna kick your skinny arse Wednesday," Sheamus threatened with a grin.

"You are bowing at my feet ginger," clapped back Finn, before giving Wade puppy dog eyes.

Wade rolled his own eyes.

"Yes love?" he groaned.

"May I go see my best friend?"

"Go on then," huffed Wade.

"You can have manly time with the lads?" Finn simpered, "You even have my permission to go for beers with them after the Dublin show..."

"Good lad," teased Sheamus, slapping Finn hard on the back, "Couldn't squeeze a half shandy in tonight could ya Stuey?"

"Sorry mate, we're going to Guinnessland tonight straight after," Wade said, "And we're taking old painted-chops with us."

"Yaaaaaassss.." sighed Finn happily.

"Painted chops? Oh...Rhodes.."

"He's coming to meet my family," simpered Finn.

"OK is there something I should know?" asked Sheamus.

"Nope," Wade barked, "Bloody fun this is gonna be on the plane..."

"You better have all our stuff ready when Raw goes off air, or else," Finn threatened playfully.

"Or else WHAT?" Wade growled, also teasingly.

"You are not coming near me for the next three days...which is a shame as right now I have these tiny knickers on.." Finn said shamelessly, "Cody told me to buy it...a jock thong combo...gives me a right banging arse.."

"In other news, water's wet and tomorrow's Tuesday," snarked Sheamus, "You pick some right classy birds, Stuey."

"Jealous much?" clapped back Wade, "Fine, off you pop trouble."

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks!" trilled Finn, planting a sloppy fat kiss on Wade's lips before skipping away happily to find Cody.

"Slip some helium in his tea?" Sheamus teased.

"Oh don't...he's such a queen whenever RHodes is in the vicinity," sighed Wade, "Have you heard them speak these days...it's like a whole sodding new language! I need some valium to get me through the bloody flight tonight."

"Sounds like you could use a break," Sheamus slapped a friendly arm around his best mate and former fuck, "Neville's got a face on too."

"Women," groaned Wade, "Present company excluded, Cesaro."

"Only because if you bracket me vith Zayn und Balor I vill break your legs," smirked the Swiss, taking Sheamus' free hand.

* * *

><p>In Catering, Cody was sat with Paige, Summer, Becky and Sasha. Filling them in on the latest tea with Tye. He'd visited Orlando at the weekend. He and Tye had just spent lots of time together...and Cody had even managed to keep his legs shut. He was going to wait. Prove he was not a slut anymore. But he and Tye had done everything else in between. Hehehehe. Just full sex was on hold. Everything else was allowed..<p>

"So when's your chastity belt coming off?" Sasha teased.

"When I can't wait any longer, I'm being a good Christian boy," Cody grinned.

"Oh PLEASE," Paige smirked, "I bet you're itching for a shag."

"Yes I am," Cody admitted, "So you ladies better calm the PDA down and stop making me jealous!"

"Nope," Summer took the lead and devoured Paige's lips.

Becky did the same to Sasha.

"Help, I'm trapped in a snatch patch," moaned Cody.

Paige slapped him on the back of the head.

"Mean." He pouted.

Tap tap.

"Who's that.."

"Hey!"

"FINNY."

Big hugs. Cute giggles. Finn leapt onto Cody's lap.

"OOOF...watch it, bony-ass."

"Just missed you is all. Oh. Hi Bex. Sasha. Paige. Summer."

Cute waves.

"So Fergal, you told Cody about Halloween?" grinned Becky.

"Yes GIRL, you were being SOOO CAGEY on Telegram!" Cody prodded Finn in the chest.

"I had to tell you in person, was sworn to secrecy, but let me say, I FUCKING LOVE NIKKI BELLA AND JOHN CENA... THEY ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!"

"Wait..." Cody gasped, "They took you to see Taylor in Tampa didn't they?"

"YES GURL. THEY DID! Omigod...she's even more amazing live than I could ever have DREAMED..."

"Why wasn't I allowed to come?" pouted Cody.

"Because you were busy. With your wife."

"We ALWAYS do Halloween Finny...but if you TOLD me you were going to the 1989 Tour.."

"They picked me up on the day. Totally surprised me. Nikki said it was a thank you for having her back against Rat Skank and his cronies. Sowwy...you know nobody here loves TayTay like I do."

"True but I'm your bestie girl.."

"I'll make it up to you?" Finn tried his puppy dog eyes again.

"You're not munching my fucking tray bitch. Get off my pole."

He playfully pushed Finn off.

Who climbed right back on, deadweighting himself.

The girls just exchanged looks.

Sasha was smiling as always. Why weren't they still a couple? She could see they so blatantly wanted to be together! Why did nobody else see it her way?

"Stop it," Becky nudged her.

"What? I can't look at cute boys?"

"Not when I'm here."

"Possessive are we Quinn?" piped up Paige.

"Up yours, Bevis."

"No thanks, don't know where your fingers have been."

"LADIES," Cody gasped, "Behave. It's unbecoming."

"We've been around you too much," added Summer, "Well girl, I better go find Tyler."

"Yes please do, Mess is on the prowl according to Cesaro," scowled Cody.

"Tyler wouldn't touch that with somebody else's," FInn said.

"I don't know," Summer sighed, "Tyler seems to be talking to him a lot."

"GROSS. MESS," spat Cody, "Let me know if that ratchet ho goes near Prince Pretty again so I can come intervene."

"WIll do," giggled Summer, tossing her hair back and sashaying fabulously away. Paige checking her arse out shamelessly.

"Legs shut Bevis," teased Becky.

Paige gave her the finger.

"Where's your BMX girl?" asked Finn to Cody.

"Oh YES, PBS, gonna have love ya and leave ya," Cody announced.

"Be warned, you ride those bikes in the Divas locker room again, the cattle prod will come out," Paige threatened.

"You wouldn't hurt us Saraya, we're pretty," Finn pouted.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Nope. Love you Paigey-poo."

"Oh bog off the pair of you."

"YOINK!" Finn pulled Cody up off his seat and led him out of Catering, "Just wanted to get you alone."

"Why?" Cody looked worried, "We've got a big flight later.."

"Because I've missed you. Also I want to see the Slam Book."

"No updates Finny. I feel bad we put Sami in..."

"Sami should stop being such a whiny, self-obsessed bore."

"Finny don't be such a bitch. Omigod, you'll never guess who Mess tried to chat up the other day?"

"SUrprise me? Something male and breathing?"

"Braun Strowman. I mean GIRL. That stupid fat queen's dick vision must be like 20:20 these days."

"Oh GROSS," Finn made a being-sick noise, "I can almost see why he's crawling up Tyler's back hole if he's going for Strowman. I hope Tyler doesn't cave in and harpoon the fake tanned whale. Has he really been through every vaguely attractive man in this company?"

"Most likely. Plus the ugly, old and fat ones...I think he propositions Carrano on a bi-weekly basis," Cody said, "Power can make anyone seem hot if you're a game player like Mess. And like I said mama, my sources are all over WWE. It helps being a second generation WRESTLER...not 'superstar'."

The two A-listers headed back to the Superstars' locker room so Finn could put his roses somewhere safe, before making their way out of a side door where Finn's BMX was locked up.

"WHere's yours?" asked Finn.

"Just here," Cody pointed his out, black with gold stars. Even the wheels were sprayed gold.

"Cosmic," Finn approved, "Awww cute, you've even got the Stardust logo on the front."

"Yup, custom job," Cody climbed on, "Even Brandi likes it."

"So GURL.." Finn camped, straddling his own BMX, "Spill the motherfucking tea! Any developments with Tye?"

"Whilst you were shaking your booty to 1989," Cody replied, "Shawn was eating my ass like a fucking cupcake...man...he rimmed me for what felt like an entire evening."

They pedalled around the parking lot. It was cold out here in Denver, but not unpleasant.

"When are you just gonna let him pound that pussy?" Finn giggled, "Not like you to keep those legs crossed for this long."

"When I'm ready," Cody pouted, "I hate waiting but I want to do things properly this time. Show him I'm serious about him. He's teased me with his cock numerous times...was *this* close to just slutdropping right on that slab of meat Finny...the struggle is REAL.."

"I bet," Finn teased, "Last night, this morning...we have covered most positions in the gay kama sutra. THanks for buying us those cock rings. I love wearing Stuart out before I allow him to cum."

"You wear the pants don't you girl. And your title while Wade blasts your back open?"

"Yup. I need to buy some Brasso soon though...the NXT belt is filthy. Otherwise my mother will jump the barrier when I come out at the Dublin show, march me backstage and polish the thing herself whilst telling me off for not looking after it."

"Yes I know Finny, the photoshoots you do with it...I'm sure it was gold once...hehehehe."

"I can't help it sweets. I love being fucked in it. And you DARE tell my family that in Dublin.."

"You sure you want me hanging around? I mean, its the first time since Wade popped the question..?"

Cody hurriedly put the brakes on his bicycle and skidded to a halt. Finn stopped closed by. The younger man sparked up a cigarette.

"Yup. You'll love them. They'll be so nice to you.."

"But I'm not your boyfriend...what about Wade? Is he cool with it?"

"He'll be too busy with me brothers - they want to make sure his intentions for me are legit..." He flashed his engagement ring.

"So Finny," teased Cody, "How are you going to keep me from spilling ALL the tea on you? Hehehehehe. I bet you act the good little boy when your mom's around, when in reality we all know you're just a jezebel incapable of shutting her legs."

"Stuart will kick your arse from here until eternity if you embarrass me in front of my family," scowled Finn.

"Finny, you're not intimidating girl. You just look like someone's stolen your Lego when you do that face."

"HARK AT HER!" squealed FInn, "When you try and act all butch you just look like one of Nattie's cats when they get fed late."

"Meh, who wants to be butch anyway," Cody sniffed, "I let my ring work do the talking."

"Oh and your wrestling too," Finn sassed.

"Forget to wash the lube out your hole earlier? Try not to impale yourself on the end of the saddle."

"At least mine's seeing a dick, you frigid old maid."

"Love you Finny."

"Love you too Cody."

"I never thought I'd have a best friend who I could be myself with again," Cody sighed, "Finny, I love that you're as big a queen as me."

"I've always been a queen," Finn shrugged, "Brothers were so surprised when I started training to wrestle. They thought I'd be a wee hairdresser or go into theatre. Even though I watched wrestling all the time and it was ALL I talked about...Pfft."

"You were so cute as a kid," giggled Cody, "I remember seeing your school photo with your sister on Instagram hehehe. Same adorable smile. Bet you were mentally shading the photographer's outfit."

"Yeah I was. Black top, blue jeans with BROWN shoes?! I mean GIRL, I know it was Ireland in the Nineties but still...get some style if you're gonna take kids school photos. Oh by the way, I found a great photo of you when you were a teen...with your dad..."

"Is it the one I think it is..."

Finn scrolled tumblr to find said photo. Yeah he had his own tumblr. Mostly hot Wade photos, comic book stuff, or awesome Lego posts. Oh and plenty of Cody too. Hehehe. He found said photo, of a young Cody in his Lassiter football gear with Dusty, hand on hip.

"Love it...you look SO sassy," he giggled.

"Cos Dad was telling me off," pouted Cody, "And yes I thought it was gonna be that one...Anyhoo, Finny, let's share cringey photos when I meet your family."

"Oh no..they'll get the bloody albums out," groaned Finn, "They did it when Stuart met them, all the most EMBARRASSING ones too. Stuart thought it was hilarious - he took the piss so MUCH I couldn't EVEN. Like since WHEN WAS I THE JOKE?!"

"Because they love you, I get the same from Teil and Dustin at every family gathering.." Cody grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Dublin, Ireland, 4 November 2015<strong>

The rented Opel Insignia pulled up at the arena in the Irish capital that wet November afternoon.

Inside it were Wade Barrett, Finn Balor, Cody Rhodes and his wife Eden. It had been an interesting 24 hours. Yesterday, Cody had been introduced to the Devitt clan, much like Wade had 6 months previously. Eden, whom they'd collected from the airport en route, had been a touch miffed that Cody had gone to Ireland early without her but he did promise to make it up to her!

"Don't miss the bloody rain," Wade was snarking. He'd taken on driving duties. Oh this had been a fun old drive. Taylor Swift playing on the radio courtesy of his mischeivous fiancé's phone the entire way. And he wished someone would tell Cody he couldn't sing for shit.

"I didn't want to come to work," Finn pouted.

"Me neither," Cody said, "Your family are amazing, Finny. Could have talked wrestling for hours with your dad."

"Told you you'd love them," grinned the NXT Champion, "And they all liked you. They're at the show tonight as well. You playing wrestling figures with my wee nephew was adorbs."

"So do the kids know Uncle Finny is marrying a man?" Cody asked.

"In time," Finn said.

"Weave on point," Cody gestured to Finn's trimmed hair. The Irish cutie had naturally visited his favourite barbers whilst they were in the city. And then Finn made the barber do Wade's hair and beard as well before ushering Cody into the chair. He'd LOVED showing them around Dublin too. It was one thing back in the spring to show his fiance around, but to show his bestie too...yaaay.

"I'm still full," complained Wade as he switched the engine off, "Your mother's white pudding..."

"Is the best in the world," Finn finished, "Duh. She even made me a Porter cake to share with my friends at work...my mother is a Queen."

"Just like her son," teased Cody.

"Wait, there's cake?" complained Eden.

"Brandi," wheedled Cody, "I know it sucks Nikki couldn't come to Europe..."

"Well Tye couldn't so we're both without," she smirked.

"THis is so weird, a husband and wife complaining their bits on the side aren't with them," snorted Wade, "Suppose we better go in. I bet Ste's itching to stick the boot in."

They all climbed out of the car and out into the rain. Cody chivalrously carrying all his wife's luggage into the arena. He made Finn open the doors for her too.

"I'll let you play with your bestie now," Eden giggled, "I have a call to make anyway."

"Yes. You do. Your GIRLFRIEND has a lot of rehab to do honey," Cody beamed.

"THis is WEIRD," Wade groaned.

"See you later honey," Eden pecked Cody before clip-clopping away in her Louboutins.

"So," Cody turned to Wade and Finn, "How many times did you fuck in Finny's childhood bed?"

"Twice," giggled Finn, "Poor Stuart was so uncomfortable.. I had to fall for a strapping six foot plus hunk didn't I?"

He pecked his beloved on the cheek. HE WAS SO HAPPY. Nothing could kill his good mood today. He was HOME. He had his FIANCE with him. And his BESTIE. And a first-time match with fellow Dubliner Sheamus. And Becky was on the card too! Finn was officially on CLOUD FECKING NINE.

"And I had to be engaged to a screamer," smirked Wade, "I had to gag him or he would have had the whole street woke up."

"Spill the tea, I want deets," Cody grinned, "I couldn't hear anything from the couch downstairs."

"Fuck off you nosey pervert," Wade hissed.

"Missionary first time, on me side the second," Finn grinned shamelessly.

Wade was getting a semi just recalling it. If he wasn't still full from breakfast...

"COme," Cody grabbed Finn's arm, "I need to piss."

"Such bloody girls," Wade snorted.

"AND?!" squeaked Finn, "You weren't saying that when we were fucking. You said you like me being fem. Said it turns you on more."

"Oh go and change your twatting tampon," Wade groaned.

Cody hauled Finn towards the men's bathroom. They headed inside and straight to the urinals.

"So GIRL," Cody beamed, "Now there's no family members to earwig and its just us boys..DEETS PLEASE."

"He called me his princess," sighed Finn, eyes sparkling, "Because the bed was so small and he was trying and failing to quieten me...we just kissed the whole time we were doing it...I wrapped my legs around him...no claws this time...and oh sweets...I came so fucking hard. He had to kiss me otherwise I would have screamed the house down. When we were cuddling after, he just got all big softie...he is when we're alone...hehehehe...and then said I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever met...a Celtic Princess."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" cooed Cody, "I promise I won't embarrass him with this tea."

"I'll tell EVERYONE, I'm King Barrett's PRINC-ESS," Finn shrugged, "I'm fem and proud. I've never been able to truly be myself until now. I have you to thank."

"Why me?"

"And PAige actually. The whole Freaks and Geeks thing. Our business values the manly man. The jock. The hot blonde girl with big tits. You can't be gay. You can't be camp. You can't be geeky or 'different'. Despite us oiling up and wearing wee trunks...but you and Paige just don't give a fuck what people think about you. The Dashing gimmick was AMAZING. Still my favourite one of yours. And the moustache too...you took all the jokes about looking like a nonce, Miami Vice...Errol Flynn etcetera...and didn't give two shits. You rocked the 80s tache sweets...and most importantly...you made friends with me, for me..not because of how I look or because I'm Prince Devitt. When I came to Survivor Series last year with Sami, it was not only to try and get some dick...but it was so I could meet you. I wanted to be friends with you."

"Awwww.." Cody sighed.

"I never thought I'd be engaged to fucking Wade Barrett and best friends with Cody Rhodes," Finn smiled, as he washed his hands, "I'm living the dream."

"And you're NXT Champ...a star in the making...shit-hot over wherever you go," Cody said, "And you're back in your homeland."

"And I got to see TAYLOR," Finn continued, "Someone up there LOVES me right now."

"But if I didn't know you like I do," Cody said, "I wouldn't think you were this supercute fabu queen who quite rightly rules the roost. I'd have assumed you were just like Sheamus."

"I can turn on the lad act anytime," Finn shrugged, "First defence mechanism growing up in Ireland. I got into wrestling because I felt different from the other lads. You know what I really want to do while we're here..."

"What?"

"Go out on Canal Street."

"The Manchester gay village? Been before. It's alright actually, great to get into Brie mode...all sorts of bars."

"I did the gay scene here when I was a wee twink, it's not bad, but never done the Brighton or Manchester ones. Done Soho and Birmingham though."

* * *

><p>As the boys exited the bathroom and padded to Catering (the BMXs were back at their homes in the States), a red whirlwind accosted them.<p>

"Well HELLOOOOO Fergal!" came a heavy Dublin burr.

"BEX!" squealed Finn, "Omigod isn't it just GRAND to be HOME?!"

"I'm still trying to take it in," Becky replied, "I don't care if I'm winning or losing tonight. I'm wrestling HERE...as a WWE Diva."

"We've made it," Finn sighed, "It's our homecoming."

"So," Becky grinned, "How was Meeting the FOckers, Cody?"

"His family are awesome and his mom's food SLAYS," Cody gushed, "His nieces and nephews are ADORABLE and made me broody...Bray is a pretty town...and it was SUPER CUTE to see Wade part of it all now too. They were open as well, it wasn't like the obligatory gay son 'and pal'. It was Finny AND WADE. As a couple."

"Apart from when he and Stuart made everyone laugh at me," Finn pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What did you do Cody?" giggled Becky. "Did you tell them what he likes to do with his belt?"

"No, because Wade threatened to put me in hospital if I did," Cody smirked, "I told them the sex wee story."

"OK am I going to want to hear this?" Becky raised her eyebrows.

"NO.." Finn pouted.

"Yes," Cody silenced him, "We were talking about Wrestlemania, and then I just let slip what Finny said after the ladder match..hehehehe."

"What did he say?"

"'_I legit did a sex wee in me trunks watching you come down the ramp darlin'_", Cody did a terrifyingly good impression of the Irishman who scowled and blushed, "They were complimenting Wade on his ripped body and he was telling them about how he changed his diet and shit..hehehe. I just had to tell them what Finny said.."

"No you didn't," mumbled Finn, "And you didn't have to impersonate me with EXAGGERATED LIMP WRISTS to them either! They all think I'm a messy queen now."

"You are though, Fergal," Becky smirked, "And that is totally something you would say."

"That's what his youngest brother said!" Cody giggled, "Wade confirmed it and Finny was SO PISSED. Hehehehe."

"You're lucky you didn't end up wearing your cup of tea," Finn retorted, "You do NOT tell stories about me in front of me mother. Imagine if you had to tell Vince you had scalds on your FACE and couldn't paint up? THEN you'd feel like a wee twat wouldn't you, HMMM?!"

Big harrumph and folded arms. Becky was doubled over in mirth. Oh Finn. He was just too cute.

"Take the butt plug out Finny, they all thought it was funny," Cody patted him on the head, "You know Becky, I think they should DEFINITELY have the wedding here."

"No wedding talk!" snapped Finn, "Honestly Bex, he and me bloody sister...wedding this, wedding THAT. My wedding BITCH."

"Oh dear," sighed Becky, "Cody, looks like we have a wee Bridezilla on our hands."

"You're supposed to be on MY side, oh former student of mine!" Finn pouted, folding his arms and huffing.

"Someone's got to slap you back to earth," the Lass Kicker teased," Oh by the way, you're facing Sheamus."

"Quelle suprise," snarked Cody, "Insert Meryl Streep Groundbreaking gif here."

"Knew it," Finn said, "I've never faced him in the 15 years of my career. Perfect time."

"He better not screw up that pretty face," Cody said.

"He goes too hard on me and Stuart will kick his arse," Finn simpered.

"I thought you liked it hard," Becky teased.

"Rebecca Quinn slash Knox, I am STILL your former coach and you will not speak to me that way," Finn wagged his finger at her, "Fifty push ups. STAT!"

Becky just laughed at him. He scowled comically.

"Awww someone swiped his Legos again," she crowed to Cody who was also laughing.

"My life DOES NOT revolve around Lego." Finn huffed.

"No it revolves around Wade murdering your assgina on a daily basis," Cody grinned.

"Er," Finn Z-snapped him sassily, "Remind me when you last got dicked bitch. Oh yes, SEPTEMBER."

"I think she's got sand in her vagina," Cody said, "I'll take her away before she scratches eyes out and snatches weaves."

"Might be for the best," teased Becky.

"You don't take me. I go where I please. Still mad at you for embarrassing me. BYE."

Finn flounced off, so like a teenage girl having a tantrum that Cody and Becky howled with laughter.

"Oh my days..." Becky was spluttering, "Is it his time of the month or something?"

"Probably nursing a few sprains...he and Wade did the nasty twice in his childhood bed hehehehe," Cody said, "Or maybe he's got a bad case of post-sex wind still...hehehehe."

"I HEARD THAT! IS NOTHING SACRED?! YOU BITCH!"

"That can't have been comfortable for a big lad like Wade," Becky observed, "And EW!"

* * *

><p>Wade was catching up with Sheamus in Catering. Well actually bragging about two times in a single bed. He was as bad as Finn himself, only he wasn't such an over-dramatic queen about it!<p>

"So I don't have to worry about him trying it on with me then?" the red-haired man grinned.

"He wouldn't touch you with a bargepole."

"I would," Sheamus decided to confess. Well, no Fandango to keep him in line. And he probably should tell Wade about the little fantasy he'd once had about his fellow Dublin native.

"Most lads and girls would, that's the problem..." Wade huffed, "Every bloody where we go, people want a piece of him."

"He's a very good looking lad," Sheamus shrugged, "You landed on yer feet with him mate. He's a keeper. And from one fellow native to another, you hurt him and I will break yer legs. You're in our house tonight."

"Oh GOD you sound like bloody Paige.."

"I heard your wee boy screams like her."

"SHUT UP.."

"No...legit. Remember last time he was at Raw...Claude and I roomed next door...but fucking hell...we started competing. Rollins was right. Competitive fucking is one hell of a rush."

"Thought I could hear crashing and grunting."

"Surprised you could over Balor's screams."

"Yeah well, I'm obviously an amazing shag ain't I?" smirked Wade, "So...you would, would you?"

"Yeah...I know it'll never happen, and it was just a crappy wank fantasy."

"Oi! My fiance is more than just a crappy wank fantasy. So what, you wanted a piece of him once. So what was happening in this fantasy?" Wade had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face now.

"Er...it was more a sex dream...I had him in a school uniform..cap and everything...and I caned him."

Fuck. Wade was hard in a flash. He'd LOVE to do that to the naughty Finn. And he bet Finn would play the HELL out of a schoolboy role.

"Anyway mate, how was it? The revisiting of the family. With the best mate in tow?"

"Actually, bloody good fun. They were a lot more chill. Though, his fucking brothers need to stop thinking I'm gonna change me fucking mind...the food was fucking ace...as usual...and then Rhodes made Fergal blush in front of his mam."

"Oh GOD...what story did he tell?"

"The sex wee one."

"Oh what when he came in his pants watching you do your Mania entrance...bless him. I owe him a shandy or two for having to admit to that in front of his Da!"

Sheamus was chuckling. Poor Finn!

"He went SO red..." snorted Wade, "Rhodes nearly ended up with his tea splashed up him. Nah. I feel bad for ever knocking the kid. He and Fergal are dead close and I ain't even jealous about them banging. And his family liked the kid too. So did all the little kids."

"What about you...does it make you want them when he plays with his nieces and nephews?" asked Sheamus, "I mean mate, this is legit now."

"Yeah...Fergal tells me whenever he gets to hold fans kids or indie wrestlers kids etcetera, he gets dead broody and imagines it's mine and his kid."

"Bless his cotton socks," Sheamus rumbled, straightening his signature flat cap, "Suppose I better hunt him down for the match. It's gotta be bloody good. First time we're facing each other in our home city..."

"Oh NO," snarled Wade, getting to his feet, "He'll be with you when he's ready Farrelly."

"Why...oh...I see," Sheamus smirked teasingly, "Well someone needs to fill in for Cena as chief pisstaker..."

"You dare...this is payback for the time you got wanked off under the table as I was fucking WALKING OVER! Have fun Skype sexing Cesaro while I get some of the real thing."

Wade strode away, mainly to hide the boner raging in his jeans. All this recalling of last night...and Sheamus's fantasy of caning Finn had lit a real fire under the King Of The RIng. He was going to fuck Finn in the 3 Arena in his home town. Add to the list of awesome places they'd had sex. Over the bonnet of a rental in a truckstop somewhere in Illinois a while ago was pretty awesome...anyway.

* * *

><p>The Brit didn't have far to look as a he saw Finn appear out the gents, in his ring gear, looking as hot as ever, Balor-club tee on and NXT Title around his waist. He shot his beautiful smile as he beheld his fiancé.<p>

"Hi darlin."

"Where's the sidekick?" growled Wade.

"With Bex. They were TAKING THE PISS OUT OF ME," pouted Finn, "They're mean Stuart." Trembling lip, puppy dog eyes.

"Take it like a man Fergal," Wade smirked.,

"I do. Every night." Naughty grin.

"Yes you do..." Wade clamped his lips to the NXT Champ's, enjoying the adorable whimpers filling his mouth. He needed to get in that hot arse NOW. Sod wanking and sucking. He was gagging to feel the tight heat and hear those gasps and screams again.

He made to take FInn's trunks down.

"Careful..*MOAN*...they're new darlin.."

"Sure they can make you some more..." Wade ripped them down those muscular legs fiercely... too fiercely...suddenlt his ears were filled with the sound of synthetic fabric tearing...as a new hole appeared in the garment..right down the seam at the back!

"STUART!" Finn had his hands on his hips. Except the effect was lost with the hard cock on show!

"Your arse is always open, what's new?" smirked Wade.

"Yes but MY FAMILY are coming to the bloody show. You thoughtless...heavy-handed, single-minded, pig-headed, insufferable OAF."

"Oh shaddap and kiss me you old washerwoman," snorted Wade, taking the pretty face and silencing the strop with some heavy, masculine kissing, Finn giving himself fully back, unable to stay pissy at Wade when this fucking stud that was ALL HIS stimulated his mouth like this.

Wade lifted FInn up and pushed him against the wall, the smooth legs opening on instinct. The Brit began to jerk Finn's cock. Finn slapped it away.

"Lower please.."

Wade shrugged and began to stroke Finn's hole instead. Sated whimpers and mewls filled the Brit's ears.

"Ohhhh Stuart...yes...just touch me darlin..."

"Good boy.."

"Stuart...please...can you take my title off?" Big innocent green eyes. Finn sucked his thumb (way too Cody-esque for Wade's liking) to complete the effect.

"Sure love.."

The precious belt was unclasped and laid on the floor.

Finn reached inside his kickpad for some lube. He had heard about Cesaro keeping his supplies in his boots..he tore it open with his perfect snow-white teeth and handed it to Wade.

"Let me fucking unzip.." chuckled the Brit.

"Hurry..I need you.."

"You already had me this morning."

"Need you again."

"Hungry little arse."

"All for you. Husband to be."

Soppy kisses as Wade undid his belt and jeans, freeing his cock at last. He lowered them to his knees so he could feel Finn's soft skin against his. He took the lube sachet and began to coat his fingers.

"Ahhhhhh..." Finn's eyes rolled back as the Brit's finger slipped in his ass once more. He wouldn't need much prep, they'd been having so much sex lately.

Wade efficiently coated his weeping cock before aiming...gently...gently...watching Finn's face as he pushed the tight entrance...and then...a broad smile lit the pretty Gaelic features as Wade felt that addictive tight heat once more.

"Yeah..." moaned FInn in ecstasy, "Feels...*aaahh*...so..right..."

"Gonna fuck ya against this wall like the slag you are Devitt..."

"Oh YES PLEASE...fuck me like I'm some lass you picked up in Preston at a club...YES! Oh yes STUART...don't stop! Ahhh...ahhhh...yeah...fuck me...fuck me..."

He was being extra vocal. He almost WANTED to be heard getting pounded in the arena that had played such a role in his life and career.

Wade spanked that pert arse cheek as he continued to fuck the little Irish harlot...urging those erotic screams from his throat...come on Finn, you know you want to scream!

He shifted his position and lifted Finn up a bit more...using all his brute strength...and thrust in deep.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yes.

He'd hit the spot.

He used his core strength to stay buried in the desperate NXT Champion whilst he pushed his jeans and boxers to his ankles before fucking Finn like a common backstreet hustler, the feminine high-pitched mewls echoing off the breeze block walls, ably bassed by Wade's growls and snarls of pleasure. Finn's voice seemed to get even higher during sex these days. Not that Wade complained. Ever. I mean, who WOULD?

Finn just couldn't stop squeaking, squealing and mewling with joy...his spot was being smashed and he could NOT GET ENOUGH. Yes. FUck him! Fuck him some more!

He could feel it building up...his abs were tightening...he was thundering close...he needed to release SOON. He couldn't cope anymore. His arse was being stimulated almost the point he couldn't take it much longer. His legs wrapping tightly around Wade, their conditioning enabling them to hold a pretty incredible positon. God bless being athletes.

"Stuart...I wanna cum.." Finn whimpered, pleadingly.

"Go for it.." snarled the big Brit.

FInn just continued to mewl and whine...and then as his orgasm began to shoot up his legs...the mewls and whines became high-pitched 'ahh ahhh's...which then rapidly became screams as his dam came ever closer to bursting...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

Finn convulsed wildly as he exploded all up his Balor Club tee...even though he'd already had it fucked out of him this morning...fuck he was full of it today.

Wade continued to wreck the beautiful bubble arse...growling and grunting mannishly as always...he made to pull out.

"Fucking cum in me.."

"Sorry Fergal.."

Finn pulled Wade to him, staring fierecely into his eyes.

"You better be...now fucking impregnate me stud."

FUCK YES.

Wade just sneered and contined pounding the spent Irish beauty, and it wasn't long before he growled his pleasure into Finn's mouth, holding his beau tight as he drove deep inside him, making sure he blasted every shot within.

Finn giggled adorably between sated gasps as Wade softly pecked his lips.

"Feel better?" grunted the Brit.

"Much better. Stay inside me.."

"No man...you gotta go see the big ginge."

Wade pulled out of his beau.

"Do I have to? I can wing it..."

"Off you pop."

Finn pulled on his ruined trunks.

"But Sheamus will see my naked arse thanks to you." POUT. HUFF. Folding of arms.

"Oh well, he'll get over it," smirked Wade.

"How am I meant to get these sewn up?! What am I going to wear while they do it? I don't have any knickers!"

"Shouldn't be such a tart then and pack some pants."

"I'll ask CODY if I can borrow some of his. Insufferable OAF."

Finn stomped off, leaving Wade chortling smugly, not at all sorry. Well, if Finn's perfect smooth bubble butt popped out in the match, he wasn't going to complain!

* * *

><p>Finn slapped open the door of the gents and barricaded himself in a stall just as Cody walked in, whistling the theme from Arrow to himself.<p>

"I know that's you," Finn said from inside the stall.

"So there you are Finny. Still pissed at me? Hehehe."

"Hang on...can't do two things at once..."

Cody giggled. He knew what Finn had been up to. The SLUT. Hehe.

"Now you've had your boipussy torn up, you gonna be less pissy?"

"No. Fucking Stuart Bennett is a thoughtless PIG. He ripped my BRAND NEW trunks in two!"

Cody doubled over with laughter. Oh bless.

"And let me guess, someone didn't pack underwear?"

"No! So now I've got to wrestle Sheamus, for the very first time EVER, in OUR home city, with me arse hanging out!"

"Like that stopped you before girl. They must have seen your New Japan matches when you get that hot little booty out."

"My nieces and nephews will be here you bitch."

"Sorry Finny," Cody teased, "I couldn't hear you over that humungous post-fuck fart you just let off."

"I fucking hate you."

The chain flushed and the NXT Champion emerged, scowling adorably. Cody just wanted to ruffle his hair and pet him. He was just the cutest little thing. How was he 4 years older?

"Look," Finn turned to show Cody the rip in his trunks.

Cody sprung an unwanted semi. No matter how much his heart now belonged to Tye Dillinger (and Stephen Amell...slowly but surely he was getting over that), he still couldn't forget the night he spent with Finn. Dat ass.

"Help me," Finn gave Cody his best puppy-dog eyes, "Please?"

"You can borrow my Sukrew briefs," Cody said, "They're black."

"Oh you're an ANGEL," Finn gushed, and he pecked Cody on the cheek, "Seriously sweets, I knew you'd never let me down."

"No kissing.."

"Sorry...where are these briefs? I've got to see SHeamus to go through our match and I don't want to pop out when setting up spots.."

"My bag," Cody said, "Come on you.."

He led his cute bestie back to the locker room, FInn still complaining about Wade. Cody just shook his head and smiled. They may as well be married already! Once they were in the locker room, the ravenette located his sports bag and began rummaging for said black briefs. Ah...there they were.

"Why's the waistband all frayed?" asked Finn with a smirk.

"Shawn took them off me with his teeth."

"And he didn't fuck you?"

"No. Talk about restraint...my ass was fucking DRIPPING."

"Ew. Just stop being such a prude and let him spread your legs."

"I want to make sure he's here for the long haul. But having said that, I'm *this* close to getting a vibrator."

"For fucks sake," huffed Finn, whipping his trunks off. Hey, Cody was an ex shag, he'd seen this arse before.

COdy gawped.

No. Bad Cody.

Stop looking.

Finn turned. And gave him the smallest of winks.

"I still watch the videos when I'm alone in Orlando," he whispered, "You were an amazing fuck."

"So were you," Cody admitted, "Sorry...I was out of line. Shouldn't be looking."

"It's fine sweets, I'm not bothered. Are you ashamed about what we did?"

"No.."

"Good. Because I'm not. We had sex once and people can just deal with it. You should just ask Dillinger to blow your cobwebs out good and proper. Take control. Tell him he's not allowed to leave until he's made ya cum."

"Stop it...*whimper*...I'm twitching enough back there as it is.." moaned Cody, "Ugh I'm so fucking frustrated."

Finn pulled on the briefs Cody handed him. Mmmm. Did they suit him or what?

"Finny, take your merch tee off and give me your best Andrew Christian model pose."

And pose Finn did. Sultry pout, working that body. Cody took a photo and sent it to Wade.

"You should be a model," he said.

"I was, in Japan. Modelled underwear. Oh thank you so much. You're a life saver. Wanna come see the fam again after the show?"

"I'd love to...as long as Wade's there. No preferential treatment Finny."

* * *

><p>"Dean, stop it. It can be fixed," sighed Cody as a frantic Dean Ambrose paced the locker room later that night after the show had finished.<p>

Dean was in a state. He just wanted to get out of this damn arena but he couldn't. Not without an update on what happened earlier in the show...

Seth Rollins had been stretchered out after his match with Kane. His knee had given way during a powerbomb spot and it looked pretty serious. The WWE doctors were talking torn ligaments.

Dean was ripping out his hair in clumps. They told him he wasn't allowed to go with Seth to hospital. And he was fuming. Muttering to himself. Kicking walls and wires boxes.

"Why? Why did he try and powerbomb that fucking great battleship?!" snarled Dean, "I kept telling Colby to quit the strongman shit and focus on the technical but NO! He has to keep trying to impress everyone. And now look...he's ripped the shit out his fucking knee! How long will be out for?! 3 months? 6 fucking months?"

"If it's a torn ACL...potentially a year...that's what happened to Lay," sighed Cody.

"A YEAR?! WHAT THE ACTUAL...I have got to be on the fucking road without my fucking boyfriend for a YEAR?!"

"Dean. Don't be so selfish!" scolded Cody, "Do you think Seth's happy about it? He'll have to surrender his title for this!"

"NO!"

Dean fell to his knees.

"Hey...c'mon.." Cody said, "Pull yourself together."

"WHY?! HOW!? My boyfriend has just got himself put on the shelf for a fucking YEAR and lost his number one spot!"

"Come on Dean, it's the nature of the business, you know that and I know that. He's only human, and to be honest, he's looked shattered lately.."

"We were gonna have a date night tonight and everything...and now it's all fucking ruined!"

"Don't be such a god-damn drama queen," Cody huffed, "Stop thinking with your ass for once in your life."

"I saw you still drooling over Balor...you're a FINE one to talk."

Cody folded his arms.

"If you're gonna be a bitch Ambrose..."

Dean kicked the bench in front of him so hard it rattled. All that served to do was make him stub his toe and he cursed some more, hopping to try and relieve some of the sudden blast of pain from his foot.

Dr Sampson poked his head into the locker room.

"Ambrose? There's a car outside...you're needed at the medical facility in Dublin..Rollins is gonna need surgery."

Dean was white as a sheet.

"Surgery..." he spluttered.

"Come on," the doctor said, "We'll explain on the way to the hospital."

Without another word to Cody, Dean followed the doctor out, desperately worried about Seth.

Cody shook his head. Bless Dean. He doted on Seth. Especially since the two-toned Iowa native had been champion. The Lunatic Fringe was always the first to get online and defend him against smarky haters. The amount of accounts Dean had on wrestling sites to cape for his man. Bless him.

The ravenette hoisted up his sports bag and padded out of the locker room, eager to hit the hotel. His extra curricular trip to Ireland had only served to make his European schedule even more gruelling. He was definitely a homeboy at heart though he did appreciate other countries. It was going to be a busy tour for the Georgian. Without Tye Dillinger. And because of the time difference he couldn't even ring the Canadian perfect 10 up for cheeky FaceTime sex. Harrumph.

"Cody darlin..over here.."

Cody paused to see Finn and Wade, flanked by Sheamus, and a henpecked-looking Neville.

"Hey," he said, "Just had to mop up lunatic fringe tears...Dean's in a real state."

"Can't blame him, that knee twisted right out from under Rollins," Sheamus remarked, "Saw it happen on the monitor...looked nasty."

"Poor sod," Wade put in, "Er mate...Fergal wants to ask you summat."

"What's that?" asked Cody, "Hot as fuck match by the way..."

"I'm still trying to get my boner down," Wade smirked before grunting as Finn thumped him for being crude, "Sorry love.."

"You better. Still mad at you for ripping me trunks."

"So what does Finny want to ask me?" giggled Cody.

"Double date," Finn beamed, "You, Dillinger, Stuart and me. Up for it?"

Cody shrugged.

"Sure," he said, "But let me tell you this girl..it ain't happening until Shawn blows my hole apart and that's that."

"Fair enough," Finn grinned, "Pick yer face up Neville."

"What's up with your face?" smirked Sheamus.

"Oh just The Wife...rung me up after my match to give me a bollocking, apparently I didn't water the plants before coming out here and half of them have carked it," Neville sighed, "Oh and I lost his favourite hat."

"Oh dear," Cody tutted, "Someone's not getting any cookie for a week."

"What's new?! He never fucking puts out these days!" the Geordie erupted, the long-burning exasperation unable to be contained any longer, "Seriously we may as well be bloody married! I can't go NEAR Rami these days without him pushing me away, giving me all this crap about rehab."

"He's had a poorly shoulder for years, give him a break," Finn said.

Cody bit his tongue. As if Finn cared about Sami's well-being anymore!

"He called me a sex pest the night before the Euro tour started!" complained Neville, "I tried to do the things he liked...stroking his balls and stuff..."

"Oh THANKS MATE," huffed Sheamus, "I don't need a mental image of you stroking Zayn's big hairy bollocks..."

"You seen them then Sheamus?" giggled Finn. He of course knew Sami was a little furry down there. Sami was a true otter - or fox, because he was a redhead.

"Yes Ste, how would you know?" teased Wade, "And you're doing Cesaro, so you should be used to hair!"

"I saw him in the nuddy at NXT once, he was changing and didn't care that people saw him," admitted Sheamus, "Remember, when I had that angle with you (he looked at Neville) and that sket Graves when you were tag champs?"

"Ugh I'd rather forget," Neville sighed.

"Mate, you need to fucking grow a set," Wade said, "When we go back to America, you are gonna march your Wife upstairs, rip his pants off and shag him so fucking hard he can't walk. You're a man aincha? Act like one and assert it. You let Zayn walk all over you, mate. You're so far under his thumb."

"Stueys right man, Zayn says 'shit', you jump on the shovel," Sheamus agreed, to catty sniggers from Finn and Cody. Well mainly Finn.

"To be honest," added Cody, with a reproachful look to his bestie. Sami could be annoying but he was going to have to have words with the Irishman soon about how bitchy he was being about the Montreal native; "Sami is probably hoping for that. Reverse psychology. He's trying to get you all worked up so you can't stand it anymore and just pound him silly. "

Which is what Cody himself was hoping with Tye! Get Tye so desperate to fuck him that he threw Cody down and...you know the rest..

"What? Oh bloody hell.." groaned the man that gravity forgot, "Jesus he's worse than most women with these head games!"

"You've been with him how long?" Sheamus teased, "It must be a thing with lads who take it up the arse."

Wade snorted.

"AND?!" Finn had his hands on his hips as he rounded on his fellow Dublin native suddenly, "What's the problem with feminine lads Farrelly?! I'm sorry we're not all beer-swilling Neanderthals upholding jaded Irish steretypes like you!"

"Finny..." sighed Cody, pulling the angry NXT Champ back.

"Calm down Fergal," hissed Wade.

Sheamus looked confused and a touch affronted.

"I was only joking..." he muttered.

"Yes, well," snarled Finn, "I don't take too kindly to fem-shaming. Feminine guys EXIST. Deal with it."

"But you've got a beard, play Lego and support Spurs.." Sheamus spluttered, "You're hardly feminine mate.."

"Ste, shut it mate," warned Wade, sensing there was about to be a MAJOR bitchfit from his fiancé after this freshly-dropped clanger.

"I spent YEARS hiding myself from oafs like you who are so scared of breaking their fragile masculinity," snarled Finn, still hands on hips and really looking like a good angry woman, "Hurting chauvinist pigs in the ring is one of the best parts of wrestling. I suppose you can't possibly do anything without adding the words man or bro in front of them first to protect your precious manliness. You manspread in catering. LAst time we were in a pub you called the wine 'brosé.' Bitch PLEASE. You opened your big white legs to Fandango and LIKED IT."

Sheamus scowled and hissed through his nose, unable to form a response in time.

"Fergal, leave it out," sighed Wade, "I was there remember..just stop having a paddy when there's no need."

"Wow, what have I started," Neville ran his hands through his long hair, "You can tell he's good mates with Rami..jesus...it's like having him here."

Cody SO wanted to say that Finn had stabbed Sami in the back but he was liable to get bitch-slapped hard with the mood FInn was now in! He appreciated why Finn got so offended by Sheamus' tactless remark after their conversations earlier on, but sometimes Finn needed to just CHILL the fuck out and stop finding drama to create.

"I'm going for a PISS." Finn stomped off.

"Change your bloody tampon while you're at it," muttered Sheamus just as Finn was out of earshot.

"Shut up.." growled Wade, cracking his knuckles, "Or I'll knock you out..stop aggravating him for fucks sake."

"OK...OK...can't a lad make a joke anymore?" complained SHeamus, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph..!"

"You know how people taking the piss out of camp lads winds him up," Wade accused, "I get it you're annoyed cos Cesaro ain't here tonight but you'll see him in a few days. It isn't Fergal's fault so stop picking on him."

"Cesaro's just as bad or getting there," Neville put in, "Well he's not Devitt level but he's always telling Sheamus off."

"Claude is nothing like him!" Sheamus protested, "Jesus I bet he sits to piss an'all!"

Cody was observing the big pit Sheamus was digging for himself...FInn had returned just as the red-haired Irishman said that. And oh did he look MAD. He caught Wade's eye and the big Brit just shrugged.

"How I empty me bladder is none of your business," Finn hissed, "I am *this* close to slapping you but because you're my fiancé's best friend I'm letting it slide. Shade me again, Farrelly, and you'll PAY."

"What will ya do?" Sheamus decided to fight fire with fire, "Hit me with your handbag?"

"YOU...!"

The NXT Champion went scarlet as RAGE filled him.

Cody was trying SO hard not to laugh, as was Neville.

The King Of The Ring decided to step in before Sheamus got his eyes scratched out. He pulled Finn back from Sheamus who actually cowered. Which given his size and general appearance was not something one would expect to see when faced with a small, lean figure like Finn.

"Fergal...it was just a joke...banter...will you PLEASE stop overreacting to every single thing?" sighed Wade, "One..it's embarrassing...and two...Ste's not got some agenda against you. Calm the fuck down."

"You can sew my trunks back together seeing as YOU RIPPED THEM," Finn was really on one now, "It's because you hang out with cavemen like HIM (he prodded SHeamus in the chest)."

"Jesus I said I was bloody sorry," Wade huffed, "What's got into you?"

"Clearly someone wasn't up to scratch earlier," chimed in Cody, who was now finding Finn's tantrum amusing rather than intimidating. He was such a little diva sometimes!

"OI!" barked Wade, "Nose out RHodes."

"Lads, for fucks sake, you're acting like kids.." moaned Neville, "I get enough of this at home!"

"And they say fellas are easier than lasses," Sheamus agreed, "Glad you're on my side Nev."

"FInny," Cody said, "Stop being such a little drama queen. Sheamus wasn't being cunty. And the trunks were an accident and they can be replaced. Your family were spared the sight of your naked ass in the ring. Stop finding things to get pissy over and just chill. Please?"

He went to hug the angry little NXT Champion and he felt the red mist evaporate as the the warm body touched his.

"How? How does he do that?" Wade sighed, "I'm supposed to be marrying the little sod and yet I can't get him to stop acting like a little bitch. Soon as Rhodes opens his trap..."

"Handling fabulous queens like us requires a dose of finesse," grinned Cody.

"You're buying meals for the rest of this tour Stuart for that," Finn said triumphantly.

"Fine, whatever you say love," surrended Wade.

Buzz.

Neville's phone went. WhatsApp.

Picture from Sami.

On the bed. Ass up. In a red and black jock. Oh FUCK yes. That was more like it.

And a message.

_Miss you Ben *sad emojis*._

"Er lads, I gotta call.."

"Again? What for this time? Did you forget to say I love you?" snorted Sheamus.

"None of your business...Paddy..why don't you go ring your Swiss bit of skirt?!" Neville clapped back.

YAAAAAAAAS NEVILLE! Finn squealed and clapped.

"That's the most balls you've ever shown," snorted Wade.

Neville's phone went off again.

Video on WhatsApp.

"Gimme.." Finn snatched it.

OK. Sami looked hot, Finn would admit...

"Let's see.." grinned Sheamus.

"Cunts, all of you," complained Neville.

All four men watched the video...Sami whimpering like a slut, writhing desperately before peeling off his jock, and now COdy understood why Finn begged Sami to fuck him...that was a legit nice cock. Sami was a hot otter. Those long downy legs spread.

"I've seen enough!" Wade spluttered. He was going to need severe brain bleach after that!

Sheamus also backed off.

The head plastics however, continued to watch their supposed third amigo begin sucking two fingers and inserting them into his pert pale ass.

"Ohhh Ben..."

"Atta girl Sami," Cody whispered, "Show your neglectful husband to be what he's missing."

"I'll have THAT!" Neville was scarlet as he snatched back his phone.

"Oh but we wanted to see Sami playing with his snatch," Finn grinned mischeivously before squealing in pain as Wade clipped him round the ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Orlando, FL<strong>

Sami Zayn was achingly horny. His cock was leaking all over his toned furry stomach.

Come on Neville. Send him a return video! Please! He was DYING to just blow a load. He was gagging for sex. This rehab was playing havoc with his libido. Whenever he needed attention most, Neville was on the road. Whenever Neville was home (and treating their house like a god-damn HOTEL!) Sami never had a shred of sex drive. It just wasn't FAIR!

Fuck it.

Sami reached under his bed.

He'd been shopping recently. CloneZone to be exact.

A large dildo plus some tingly lube. If he couldn't get what he craved from his Northern English beloved, then toys will have to suffice. Neville was thousands of miles away and WhatsApp jerk videos were not cutting it anymore. Sami wanted to be fucked. His ass needed filling.

He coated the toy liberally with lubricant.

His hole was prepped enough from all this fingering.

He placed the toy on the bed before peeling his jockstrap off. Slowly his legs opened wider as he lowered his lean, muscular, rusty-furred body onto the sex toy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...yes..."

Yes. In first time and his G-spot rubbed. Oh GOD yes. He missed being fucked so much.

He set his phone to record and placed it on the corner of the bed. He could see himself on the screen, naked, and writhing like a porn star.

"Ohhh Ben...fuck me...pound my fucking ass.."

Sami was unleashing his inner slut. Hell, he;d even let other men tag team him! And this toy was smashing his neglected prostate. He began to ride hard and fast, trying not to put too much strain on his shoulder.

He was fisting his cock frantically. God he just needed to get his rocks off. But it wasn't the same as two thick muscular thighs smashing against his round ass cheeks...Neville's cologne and pheromones assaulting his nostrils, that rough thick accent emitting manly growls and grunts...those fingers pulling Sami's short red hair...

He slapped his own ass.

"Spank me Ben...fuck me like a whore..fuck my ass...Fuck my ASS!"

He was at home alone. He was going to be as loud as he fucking wanted.

And because he was so frustrated, it wasn't long at all before with a jubilant scream, his lean, muscular, hairy body convulsed and he exploded hard all over himself, the duvet..

"OHHH FUCK YES.."

To finish the scene, he dipped his finger in a glob of his release and licked it wantonly. Oh yes.

Gasping, Sami leaned over, totally sated (well as much as he could be without his beloved Geordie beneath him) and hit the stop button.

But because his post-coital flush rendered his fingers a bit numb...it slipped...and he'd opened the wrong conversation...the dormant 3 amigos group chat...

NO! Delete! Delete!

Too late.

The blue ticks appeared.

* * *

><p>Neville was in his hotel room in Dublin early next morning..<p>

He was laying back on his bed, a much-needed release sprayed across his ripped abs.

Wow, Sami.

He really fucking missed the nagging redhead. And his mates were right. He was so sick of being henpecked by Sami. He was going to march the redhead upstairs the moment he arrived back at their Orlando home and fuck him through the mattress. Give Sami what he craved. Sod thbe shoulder. The doctors said he was making excellent progress and may be cleared back for in-ring competition soon.

He decided to Facetime his boy.

"Hey Ben.." Sami was beaming adorably.

It was nice for Neville to not be subject to yet another telling off about some other undone household chore! And Sami was shirtless..always a nice start to Facetime.

"Alright?" smiled the Geordie.

"Did you like my video?" a cute coy giggle.

"Yes...very much...didn't need to do much work to get off.." smirked the Brit.

"Me neither Ben. I really miss you. How was the show?"

"Pretty good. Rollins did his knee in."

"I saw something on Twitter. Man that must suck. How are the boys?"

"Yeah they're fine...planning a double date with Barrett and Dillinger when they're back. They keep saying Balor's just like you."

"Who's they?"

"Barrett and Sheamus."

"Ben. I'm sick of you listening to those two Neanderthals!"

OK that was it. Time to plant the seeds of change..

"I'll be mates with who I bloody well like Rami! I'm sick to the back teeth of you telling me what to fucking do!"

"No need to take that tone with me, Benjamin Satterly. Might I remind you that I'm actually still fucking pissed at you for losing my green hat! I bought that off a market a decade ago! I'll never get another one like it. You killed my ginger plant and my young lemon tree because you cannot be bothered to get off your ass and WATER them when I'm out going through pain to rehab this damn shoulder!"

Oh jesus. Did Sami EVER stop nagging? This was going to be tougher than Neville first thought!

"I'm not your bloody servant."

"YOU HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD! I'm not yours! Who washes and irons your underwear?! Who cooks ALL your meals?! Who keeps the house clean whilst you're on the road despite having to fucking train to keep away the ring rust and try and get this fucking shoulder healed?!" roared Sami, exasperated, "Who makes sure you've always got fresh ring attire?! Who darns your damn entrance cape because you can't be bothered to take care of it? ME?! THAT'S WHO, BEN?! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND, I'M YOUR FUCKING DRUDGE! WHY DON'T I JUST WEAR A HIJAB AND BE YOUR GOOD LITTLE MUSLIM WIFE?! OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL ASHAMED OF BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

Neville was recoiling at the tinny speaker amplifying Sami's ranting piercingly. Ow.

Sami was sobbing. His frustrations had just exploded completely...he'd bottled them for so long...the slutty video had loosened the damn...and then it had just burst. Testosterone was raging through his veins like lava.

"I'm sorry.." mumbled Neville stupidly.

"Sorry isn't good enough..." Sami sobbed, "Ben you obviously don't want to commit to me. i'm obviously holding you back. It's fine. If you want to end it...it's cool."

"Don't talk shit.." the Brit huffed.

"You don't want to marry me. That'd be too much trouble for you..." Sami wept, "You can sleep in the spare room until you find your own place. You don't have to be near me. Just...pay me some rent. Our relationship has been cracked for a while and I was stupid not to see it..."

What?

Neville couldn't even bring up a decent response. All he knew was, he wasn't dressed for this kind of talk. He hastilly hunted for his jogging bottoms and pulled them on along with one of his gym vests. Sami was clearly extremely frustrated both with his status and their lack of a sex life due to Neville being on the road.

* * *

><p>Back in Orlando, Sami was sat shaking in his armchair, sobbing hoarsely. He had to end it. He knew people made fun of their relationship. Finn and Cody didn't want to know him. Especially now they'd seen him naked and riding a dildo. They'll just laugh at him and put it on the internet. He wasn't thick. He'd gotten a vibe that they were excluding him. Neville just found him annoying. And repulsive.<p>

So he felt it was best to just cut his losses and end their two year relationship. Set Neville free. He still loved the Brit, but he could see he wasn't happy with him.

"Rami...c'mon let's talk about it.." came the heavy accent from the phone.

Sami hung up.

Knock knock.

Oh if this was fucking Corey Graves come to stick the boot in...

Wiping his eyes, he stomped to the door.

"Oh, sup El Generico." Johnny Gargano, a good friend of Sami's from the indies and had appeared on NXT recently, "You OK man?"

"No. Just broken up with Ben."

"Oh really? Man that's shit," Johnny said, "Over what? Did he cheat on you over in Europe?"

"No...we just came to the decison *sniffle* it wasn't working," Sami croaked, "Come on in.."

"Thanks man," Johnny stepped inside, "Wanna grab a beer? Take your mind off of it?"

Sami side-eyed him.

"Oh...shit...yeah...Muslim.." mumbled Johnny.

"How long you in Orlando for?" asked Sami.

"Just another couple of days then back to Cleveland," Johnny said, "Just wanted to see who was about."

"I was about to hit the sack," Sami said, "Unless you want to game a bit?"

"Nah man, if you wanna be alone I understand," Johnny replied.

"No...I'd actually like some company," Sami almost pleaded, "Please? I'm so bored and alone...this fucking shoulder."

"How's it healing up?"

"Actually well...doc says I could be back VERY soon," Sami smiled, "Not that anyone gives a damn. My so-called 'amigos' have turned on me."

"Sucks when you're on the shelf," sympathised Johnny, walking into the lounge and sitting on the couch.

"SHoes," Sami snapped.

"Oh...sorry man."

He removed his sneakers. Sami tutted and picked them up to place them neatly by the front door. Such a housewife.

He padded back into the lounge and perched next to his old indie buddy.

"So any news on joining?" he asked, "Or was it just a one-time thing?"

"THink it was a one time...still working so all good," Johnny replied, "So many fans on Twitter keep asking me if I've signed with WWE long term."

"You're probably better off as you are," Sami said, "Anyhoo, I don't want to see any more of my old buds from the indie circuit be pursued by Rat Skank."

"Rat Skank? Ahhh...Stirling Keenan. He used to try and bed me back in the day. Always turned him down."

"He never takes no for an answer. I think he's banged every male in the company bar Vince himself."

"He's gross, man."

What happened next...Sami couldn't explain. All he knew was that he was leaning across the couch and claiming Johnny Gargano's lips with his own.

He was emotional. Lonely. Frustrated. Irrational.

And there was a gorgeous man on his couch next to him.

Seemed legit.

And to his delight yet shock, Johnny was kissing him back. The handsome indie wrestler could see as plain as day that Sami just wanted some attention. Stuck alone in that house between rehabbing and hard training...no wonder he'd been driven crazy...the road often wrecked relationships.

Best not to think too much and just make the most of this oppertunity to get laid, Johnny thought. He was single. And now so was Sami.

Sami seemed to pull the straight guys a lot. Was it his nature? His sparkling eyes and adorable smile? His furry, toned body?

Sami whimpered and moaned against Johnny's lips, reaching forward to stroke the front of the indie star's jeans.

"Fuck man ya want it?" growled Johnny.

Sami just smiled...and nodded.

"Upstairs," he whispered.

"You sure man...I mean...you just had a breakup?"

"I also haven't had sex in fucking ages Johnny."

"Fair enough man." smirked Johnny, getting to his feet.

Sami's sweatpants were tented visibly.

Johnny gave him a mischeivous grin.

"OK man, looks like ya do want it," he teased, "COuld take someone's eye out with that."

"Come on Johnny before I change my mind."

Johnny followed Sami up the stairs and into the bedroom. Impossibly tidy. Sami kicked the door shut before devouring the indie star's mouth yet again. He'll fucking show those two-faced bitches Cody and Finn that he was just as good, damnit. After ALL he'd done for Finn over the years!

Was he using Johnny?

Maybe.

All he was thinking right now was to get his clothes off and a dick in his ass.

"You been with guys before Johnny?" he asked between heavy kisses.

"Uh-huh."

"Really? You always told me the thought made you sick.."

"Only Keenan. Because he looks like he probably has every STD going."

"He probably HAS every STD going."

"Plus man, you're hot. And legit one of the nicest pro wrestlers in the biz."

"Too kind," Sami simpered, "Shirt off Gargano."

Johnny smiled warmly as he peeled his shirt off.

Mmm nice body.

Sami kneeled down and licked up Johnny's abs, grinning naughtily up at him. Yes. He was going to CHEAT. Be a slut. Why not? He was SICK of being good wifey Sami. He wanted to be a bad boy for a change. His image was so squeaky clean.

And anyway. Please.

Adrian Neville looked like a fucking RAT. May have a hot body but what a butterface.

Johnny Gargano was hot as fuck.

Wow Sami's inner bitch had burst forth.

Did he give a fuck? Nope.

He kissed Johnny some more.

"Hey," he purred, "You may as well tell me...Ciampa?"

"Buds with benefits," smiled Johnny, "That obvious huh?"

"You two were ALWAYS together at the PC," giggled Sami, groping the bulge in Johnny's jeans and deftly unzipping.

Johnny was caressing Sami's tented sweatpants right back. He knew how to please a guy alright. And he and Tomaso Ciampa were only fucking on a casual basis.

"Yeah man, we used to often fuck in the promo room," Johnny grinned.

"Hot!" whined Sami, unbuttoning Johnny's jeans and pulling them down his muscled legs.

"Fuck yeah man, take 'em off."

Sami then dropped his own sweats, revealing the jockstrap from his naughty call to Neville hours ago.

"Fuck man, you always wear those?" breathed Johnny.

"Not as much as I'd like," Sami smiled, "Johnny...?"

"Yeah?" More kisses.

"You top or bottom.."

"Top..."

"I guessed Ciampa would bottom.." giggled Sami, "Good because I am too."

"Not surprised man...your ass is fucking hot...especially in that jock.." Johnny breathed, spanking it.

"Mmmmmmm..." Sami moaned, "Spank me some more.."

He crawled onto the bed. Arching that back like the slutty bottom he was. Ass up and proud.

Johnny was only getting harder. El Generico, Sami Zayn...whatever he was called had always been hot. But because he dressed, well, like an old guy day-to-day his good looks were often masked. Literally when he was El Generico.

Johnny shed his boxer shorts and climbed naked behind Sami's perfect, furry ass.

"I like hair, don't get guys who shave," he said.

"Me neither," Sami sighed as Johnny ran his finger between his cheeks...oh YES...AT LAST! Someone was touching him! "Ohhh Johnny...yes...touch me...just keep touching.."

"Sound like you've had a real dry spell," Johnny breathed, continuing to stroke Sami's hole and crack...before moving lower and ever so slightly caressing the pale red hairs on Sami's balls...something Tomaso liked having done..and Sami whimpered loudly. Clearly he liked that as well. This should be fucking hot. And he'd wanted to fuck Generico for quite some time. He hadn't even considered when he'd decided to go see his old buddy that he'd end up in his bedroom within ten minutes of crossing the threshold!

Sami pushed his ass back further.

"Johnny...do you eat ass?"

"Yeah mean, fuckin' love it."

"Then fucking eat me out man...OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESS! Fuck yes! Mmmm...yeah go on eat my fucking otter ass.."

Sami wanted to be slutty. Wanted to shed his good-girl image permanently. But UNLIKE his nemesis Corey, he wasn't going to chase everything male and breathing or try and break up relationships. Only single men. Single GAY men. Have a bit of fun. He was only 31. Still young.

Johnny snapped the jockstrap elastic against Sami's pale skin as he continued to rim the high flying former NXT Champion.

"Ohhh yeah..." Sami gasped, "I haven't been licked out in fucking ages.."

He was making sure he didn't slip into Arabic.

He wriggled around before peeling off his jock, his weeping cock springing free. He pulled Johnny to him, connecting them at the lips again and wrapping his long legs around the shorter man, moaning constantly. He sounded frustrated, and Johnny could tell that Sami really just wanted a good hard fuck. He could sympathise. A man with balls so blue they were almost black. He knew that when he saw it.

He made to grab Sami's cock and rub it against his.

"Johnny..." whimpered Sami, "I have lube...in the drawer."

"Cool man...not want to suck dick or anything?"

"Just grab the lube sweetie."

Sami grinned up at him.

Like the sly fox he was...as soon as Johnny's muscular thighs were in front of him as the indie star opened the bedside drawer...Sami pounced, taking the impressive hard cock into his mouth.

"Ohhh FUCK man...you sly bastard.." grunted Johnny, "Fuck yes dude...suck that fucking dick...yeah man...you want it? Huh?"

Sami nodded, shooting wanton eyes up at him as he greedily feasted on this pint-sized stud's cock. Mmmm fuck yes. He was such a bad bitch. Talk of the PC tomorrow this will be.

"Man..." Johnny was rummaging, well trying to but Sami sucked SO DAMN GOOD, "You...have any rubbers?"

"No..." Sami released his cock, "Fuck Johnny...I don't think to buy them...Ben and I stopped using them ages ago."

"It's cool man, want me to get you off anyway?"

He began to jerk Sami's cock.

Actually.

When would he get another chance to fuck him?

He reached for the lubricant.

And began to coat his cock.

"Johnny?" Sami raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take the risk. I want to fuck you anyway," Johnny grunted.

"Bareback brotherhood huh, you do surprise me Gargano.." grinned Sami.

"Man I feel naughty.." smiled Johnny, passing Sami the bottle of Durex Play.

"So do I...all the better," Sami had a wicked smile as he coated three fingers and reaching between his legs. His hole was still a little tender from the dildo ages ago...but he still was going to prep himself.

Fuck society. Fuck Cody and Finn. Fuck Neville.

He was gonna have some naughty fun with this hot friend from the indies.

And nobody was gonna stop Sami Zayn from getting what he wanted right now.

No fucking BODY.

He raised his long, downy legs and placed them on Johnny's tanned shoulders.

"Man you're so fucking HOT," Johnny grunted, "I've wanted to fuck you for years, man."

"Now's your chance," purred Sami, moaning as he continued to finger his hole, coating himself liberally with lube.

Johnny couldn't take his eyes off this hot redhead.

Sami passed the lube back to him. Johnny applied more to his hard cock, jerking it idly to stay hard.

He leaned in, taking aim. Sami was a lot taller and broader than Tomaso Ciampa. But the principle was the same. Slowly...slowly...he pushe dinto the tight entrance, the wispy strawberry-blonde hairs tickling a little...

"OWwww..." Sami squeaked in pain as the tip went in. Even though he'd trained with his sex toy earlier...it was the first time in what seemed an eternity that a man had put his dick there...

"Want me to stop?" breathed Johnny.

Sami shook his head.

"Just...been a while...more.."

Johnny pushed himself inside deeper...what a tight fucking ass. Sami held his cheeks open to make more room...FUCK YES!

His eyes rolled back as he whimpered in triumph...Johnny was all the way inside him now. No turning back.

"C'mon Gargano, FUCK ME," he mewled.

"Whatever ya say man."

"And don't be fuckin' soft about it. Fuck me like you MEAN IT."

Johnny began to pound the taller redhead hard and fast. Oh fuck yes. What a good, willing whore the ex-masked high flier was! And the noises he was making!

"OHHH! FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK YES!"

Sami was unleashing his inner whore. Oh this felt SO FUCKING GOOD! YES. He could almost understand why so many gays were slutty. The new world of possibilities...he was SO getting a Grindr profile after this. Orlando was a big city.

"Feel good man?" growled Johnny between grunts of pleasure. He'd not fucked a guy without a rubber before...this made it even more sensual...and it turned him on more that he was breaking Sami's dry spell. Sami sounded SO grateful.

"OH YES! Don't stop...please don't stop...oh yes! Fuck me! Feels SO GOOD! FUCK! STOP A MINUTE!"

"Why?"

"Pull out," snaled Sami, "Do me doggie. You wanna look at this ass and slap it?!"

"Fuck yes man, you know how to fuck." Johnny pulled out.

Sami eagerly wriggled onto all fours once more, chest down, ass up. Like a true bottom slut. Johnny kneeled behind him, grunting appreciatively at this beautiful furry bubble butt. Now this was a view and a half. He slipped back inside Sami with a bit more ease.

Sami let out a scream.

His spot was smashed dead on this time. OH YES. Now he was talking.

He moved Johnny's hand from his trim hip to his head, indicating he wanted it hard and rough.

"Pull my fucking hair. Make me submit."

"Sure man..."

SPANK.

"YES! Again!"

Spank.

The bed crashed against the wall as Johnny truly went to town on the needy redhead...fucking Sami like a cheap ring rat he'd picked up after an indie show...and Sami was fucking LOVING IT! Cursing, screaming, fucking Johnny right back with his agile hips...beauty of having a high-flying moveset...fuck Sami was so frustrated he couldn't stop his abs from burning...it was shooting up his thick ivory thighs...he was getting close...oh FUCK YES Johnny was going to make him cum!

"GONNA...oh fuck I'm gonna..."

"Fuck dude you close?"

"Uh-huh...ahhh...ahh..." Sami let out a much-suppressed scream and convulsed, spraying thick ropes all over the duvet...hands free. Oh YES! Fuck this was the orgasm of his life right now...all his built-up tension was bursting forth..yes...he didn't want this to fucking END..

"Oh fuck man..." gasped Johnny, feeling it boiling up inside of him, his climax catalysed by witnessing (and feeling) Sami explode like that, "Sorry dude...I'm gonna fuckin nut...oh fuck I can't...sorry man..."

"Cum inside me and don't fuckin' stop till you're empty."

"OHHH FUCK !" Johnny cried, driving deep inside Sami and unleashing three days worth of not-jerking-off deep inside the willing, muscular ass.

Sami clenched his hole to ensure he received every fucking shot.

Gasping...Johnny stumbled clumsily onto Sami's sweaty back.

Sami giggled, totaly sated.

Johnny slowly pulled out of him.

"Ohh man," he sighed, on total jelly legs and collapsing beside Sami, "You got a towel?"

"Just...give me a minute Gargano.." Sami panted, rolling onto his back and laying next to his new conquest.

A few minutes passed as both men tried to get their breath back.

That was an intense fuck - two cases of blue balls colliding.

All Sami knew was that Johnny Gargano was a much better fuck than Adrian Neville ever was. The Geordie's inexperience with fucking men truly showed after a session with a guy who sort of knew his way around a male body. Johnny might be only slightly bi but still, what was good enough for Ciampa was good enough for Sami!

Sami pulled Johnny to him for a kiss.

"Oh Johnny," he sighed, "I needed that so much."

"I could tell man, anyone would think you'd gone fucking celibate," grinned Johnny, "Wow...that was wild."

"You know how to fuck," Sami smiled, "What was I doing, wasting two years with a fucking NOVICE for?"

"I'm not that experienced with dudes myself," Johnny replied, easily spotting the post-breakup denial stage setting in, "But maybe because I've wanted to fuck you for a few years.."

"Would you like to stay the night?" asked Sami.

"Aw man don't wanna impose...you've just had a breakup."

"And I've just had the best sex in at least two years, Johnny. Neville can go back to vag for all I care. Stupid jug-eared rat."

Johnny winced. Ouch. But hey, why not be here for his old indie friend? If it meant another chance to fuck that ass...and he knew Sami was a good cook.

Sami may well be asking Johnny to stay the night, but that was because they were already friends as opposed to casual hookup. He didn't even care what he'd risked by allowing Johnny to fuck him bareback. But it felt fucking good. Tomorrow he was purchasing Grindr Xtra and making a profile. Seeing what Orlando had to offer him. But he was going to be safe from then on. It was just one of those things that happened. This will get him through the rest of his journey back to the ring alright.

* * *

><p><strong>NAUGHTY SAMI :O :O<strong>

**Of all the people to behave that way, I know...but I thought the running gag of put-upon-Neville had run its course a bit and I miss Sami's cute little face :( Plus, do I get smark points for including Gargano? He's hot after all and I thought it would spice things up. He's not stupid, he knows that his amigos have backstabbed him (well, Finny has). **

**Sorry no Sheasaro smut, especially now Cesaro's out with an injury :( :( Fandango's gonna relish getting Sheamus to himself...if the big ginge can stop making faux pas in front of Finn LOL.**

**Due to clashing schedules with the Other Half, spoilers (OH is a long time Taker fan and had the PPV spoiled for him) and being generally busy with other stuff this past month, I never watched SS or the following Raw (I heard it was a bit lacklustre save for Sasha vs Becky...girlfriends match ;)), so at this point I do not even know who the new WWE WHC is. All I know is, they'll get the full blast of Dean's resentment over Seth. I'll find out on Raw tomorrow. If it's Sheamus...oh dear...haha. No Cesaro, Fandango trying to get his arse...and angry Dean. Poor fella.**

**Sorry it's been an unfeasibly long time since the previous update, as you can see, severe writer's block. Which is why most of this chapter took place at the Dublin show! **

**Hope you like it anyway xx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_Thanks for the reviews :) Yeah I gathered all of you would want to know what will happen now Cesaro's out the picture! Sheamus is champ so he'll throw all his energy into that. _

_But what about Sami? :O Not only did he cheat (he didn't confirm to Neville they were over, he hung up before the poor sod could reply) but he didn't use a condom...bad bad boy._

_Now..this is important. I am on a WWE hiatus until further notice. I still keep up to date with any WWE news of course, but I knew I had to take a break when the only pleasure I got from watching wrestling was thinking 'what can I use for my fanfic?'. Writing this is more fun than watching the actual product - Raw had become a chore, the storylines don't interest me - I like Sheamus a lot but wasn't interested in him as champ - happy for Roman, though. I like that Wade's still being used but just can't get into this League Of Nations thing; Cesaro's now out, Stardust is a jobber...the divas storylines are yet again doing the women a disservice, and don't get me started on the horrid promo they gave Paige re: CHarlotte's brother before SS. I may return to watching at Rumble. _

_So sorry it's still set in November at this stage! Hope you enjoy the story anyway, I still enjoy creating it! This will be the last one that goes up before Christmas so have a merry holiday season and see y'all in 2016! x_

* * *

><p><strong>Armistice Day (11 November), Manchester, England<strong>

It was a cold, wet November morning in the city of Manchester.

Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust was in his hotel room, just preparing to head down for breakfast. Raw tonight. Some media. Workouts. Usual fun. Why did it always rain here?

He just sprayed himself with some cologne when his phone rang.

"You ready?" Eden emerged from the bathroom, hair, makeup and outfit on point as always.

"Yeah just give me a minute.." Cody unplugged his phone from the charger.

Sami calling

"Who is it?" asked Eden, hoping it wasn't Dillinger..not this time of a morning.

"Sami..wonder what he wants? Look, go down, I'll catch you up."

"OK." Eden pecked his cheek, one eye on her own phone, finger hovering over 'Nicole'. Hehehe.

Cody gave his wife a cheeky grin.

"Cody.." she said in that stern way that always got her big kid husband jumping to her tune.

"Sowwy," he said, "See you shortly..mwah."

"Mwah."

Cody answered.

"Hey...you're up late," he said.

"Hi Cody...how's Europe?"

"We're in joyous rainy Britain ready for Raw. How's the shoulder?"

"Forget the shoulder..." Sami sounded really down, "I've got something to tell you."

Uh oh.

This cannot be good.

Cody really hoped Sami hadn't found out about the Slam book. He was already pretending that the X-rated video gaffe never happened to spare Sami's mortification.

"Sami, look, about last week...the video..."

"Have good laugh did you?"

"No, Sami...please.."

"I know you and Fergal bitch about me. I'm sorry I'm not as pretty as either of you...I'm sorry you think I'm a joke."

"Sami, I never said..."

"You don't need to. I see it in Fergal's face whenever I see him here in Orlando. He'd rather be anywhere but around me.."

Cody gulped guiltily. Finn really was obvious. He was going to have words, no mistake.

"Sami, look...what's happened?"

"Ben and I are no longer together...well...more the point...I cheated on him."

"You WHAT?!" shrieked Cody, "Sami?! What the fuck?! Who with? Why?"

"I'm stuck in that fucking house all by myself, rehabbing, training my ass off, and he's on the road with his manly cool friends Sheamus and Barrett.."

"So?! That's no fucking excuse Sami. Why? I know Neville needs a rocket up his ass every now and then but he's always been good to you considering you're the first guy he'sever dated!" Cody cried.

"I'm SICK of having to teach him how to fucking be a BOYFRIEND because he still can't face losing his man points," Sami spat, "It's been two years, Cody. He won't commit. So I've had enough."

"You just wanted some D, Sami, that's what the issue is," Cody snarked, "Cut the bullshit and come clean. You just needed your ass fucked and couldn't be bothered to wait for the tour to be over."

His sympathy was limited - he was itching to get down and dirty with Tye but he could survive a bit longer. Cody hated cheaters.

"Excuse me," Sami sassed, "You are a fine one to talk. Who's the one who married a woman but still messes with men? Who's the one who cheated on Mathews with Stephen Amell?! Who's the one who screwed Fergal despite asking ME for help how to tell him to back off all those times?!"

"Leave it Sami, it's not about me."

"Don't be such a fucking hypocrite then."

"Do you want my friendship or not?!"

"Do you want mine? Fergal doesn't and you seem to do everything he tells you."

"Shut up," hissed Cody, "Now's not the time. Spill the fucking tea. Who? Who did you fuck?"

"Johnny Gargano.."

Wow. Sami did like short guys, Cody thought. But hey, Gargano (and his buddy Ciampa) were hot. Cody couldn't blame Sami.

"Is he gay? Bi?"

"Bi...kinda. He and Ciampa had a thing going...and...he knew how to fuck. Cody...you can get on your soapbox and preach your thing all you want but it'll change nothing. It happened and that was that."

"I'm sensing there's more..." Cody sighed, "You fallen for Gargano?"

"He stayed over and we fucked again in the morning," Sami confessed, "I needed a good fuck like no tomorrow. I was going crazy. But...er...this is the thing...we...Johnny...didn't wrap it. Bareback sex."

A horrible silence.

Cody was horrified.

That wasn't Sami at all. He wasn't a messy sleazy whore. Or was he? Was the good Muslim wife thing an act?

"You didn't.." he whispered.

"I did."

"How fucking STUPID can you BE?!" erupted Cody, "Seriously! Do you even know anything about Gargano's history?! He could be poz and you didn't even bother to ask! Hell, YOU could be?! You better get yourself fucking TESTED pronto Sebei or I'm telling Triple H!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE..."

"Wouldn't I? That is something fucking Graves or Mess or Ass Implants would do! Know your status! Only stop wearing condoms if you're in a CLOSED RELATIONSHIP! WHY SAMI?! WHY?"

"Thought it might impress you and Fergal. Might make you think I'm worthy of your attention again." Sami admitted.

"Oh my..." Cody was sickened. Really? It had come to this? Sami putting his health on the line to IMPRESS him?! Was he really that loathsome a person? Finn wasn't getting out this one lightly. Cody was going to tear the NXT Champion a new hole for this. Much as Cody loved Finn, he knew what a bitch the Irishman could be.

"And you're not impressed?"

"Sami. I'm disgusted. Appalled."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO?! I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT BE A FRIEND AND YOU AND HIM HAVE STABBED ME IN THE MOTHERFUCKING BACK!" roared the redhead, exasperated, "I fucking **BROUGHT **Fergal here and he's just thrown me aside because of my shoulder! All because he was so desperate to climb onto your dick."

"Yeah yeah...I'm gonna talk to Finny..."

"Yeah right. Bet you'll have a good laugh about me."

"No Sami. I don't agree with the way he's backstabbed you. I see no need for it. But anyway. Why did you do it without a rubber?"

"Because we just ended up in bed and neither of us had one."

"So?! You can get pleasure without anal! Sami, I've not had anal with Shawn yet! And we've been official for a month or so now."

"A record for you isn't it?" scoffed Sami.

"Shade me all you like but I want a relationship not just sex. Maybe you should do the same."

"Yes well, mutual jerkoff and a bit of oral wouldn't cut it," Sami was unrepentant now, "I wanted my ass fucked and that was that. I'm single now Cody, I'm sick of being seen as the good little girl guide. I want to have some fun and you and Fergal can't do anything about how I choose to live my life."

"So two years with Neville meant jack shit? You wanted to coup a straight man? That it?"

"Maybe."

"You're a slut, Sami. A selfish, grasping slut."

"Boo hoo. Deal with it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish my Scruff and Grindr profiles."

"Ugh. Enjoy being just another 'bottom who can accom' in Orlando. Another faceless hole to jizz in. You won't find love on those apps and you'll go back home alone every night after putting your body on the line. You'll end up a twisted bitter lonely shell, just like Graves."

"Good to know Cody. Finished?"

"Whatever. Bye."

Cody hung up.

What a fucking mess. Seriously drama just followed him everywhere! First having to deal with a furious Dean over Seth's injury, and now Sami showing evident true colours! He really thought Sami wasn;t one of Those Gays. Cody knew he was no angel but at least he was honest about what he'd been...what he was now. How Sami could rag on Corey when he was exactly the same, Cody was mystified. But then it hit him - he only really got to know Sami when he was devoted to Neville. He knew nothing about Sami's sexual past...he never really got into it during their friendship...Cody knew about the fling with Cesaro and the near-miss with Finn but that was it. Sami could have been a massive slut before signing with WWE. Maybe he and Finn used to go out on the prowl for dick together? And now Finn was engaged, everything Sami supposedly wanted with Neville...was Sami jealous? Trying to prove a point?

Cody huffed and grabbed his ever-present box of Boo-berry cereal, tucking it under his arm and placing his Off-Duty glasses on his pretty face before heading down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Paige, Summer Rae, Eden and Finn Balor were sat at the table in the hotel restaurant, waiting for their leader to emerge.<p>

"Oh there he is," Paige remarked, "Must have lost his kiddie cereal."

"I was instructed to bring it or else," Eden joked, "He's not a happy bunny without his artificial blueberry fix."

"Hey," Cody said, taking his seat and placing his box of cereal on the table.

"Dillinger want some phone sex?" Finn quipped with a cute smile.

"No, Finny, I need to talk to you. Important stuff."

"Can't it wait?" complained the NXT Champ, "I've just ordered Eggs Benedict."

"Oh she so fancy," Cody teased with a small grin, tipping a king-sized amount of his luridly blue, sugar-laced cereal into the pathetic hotel bowl before loading it with milk.

"How can he eat that crap and stay so slim," lamented Summer.

"Because good things happen to bad people?" Paige teased, patting Cody on the head.

"Oh shut up Saraya," Cody said thickly through a full mouth, earning him a reproachful look from his wife.

"You know if you eat too much of that stuff, your shit turns blue?" Finn said loudly, "I hope you douche thoroughly sweets cos that ain't pretty."

"EW!" squealed Summer as Paige rolled her eyes.

"FINNY! I'll tip this over your head in a minute!" pouted Cody, "Firstly, making inappropiate remarks at breakfast has always been MY thing, and secondly, how dare you imply I don't douche!"

"CODY!" snapped Eden, "Enough."  
>"Yaaaas girl, you tell him," Summer chimed.<p>

"THAT," said Finn triumphantly, "Was for embarrassing me in front of me ma. Told you I'd get you back for that."

"Look how limp his wrists are," Paige grinned, "So boys. How did it go?"

"Actually had an awesome time," Cody said, "His mom's the best cook in the world. SHe made this cake...oh wow, if that's what fruitcake is meant to taste like maybe I'm converted."

"Porter cake is LEAGUES above that horrible dayglo shit you Yanks call fruit cake," Finn scoffed, "Cherries are not meant to be luminous green. Blech."

"There was cake. And I missed this?" Paige complained, "Where's Emma and her cheesecakes when I need her?"

"Girl, eat too many of those and you'll lose the abs," Summer smiled, tossing back her golden locks.

"I think Saraya just spaffed in her panties," observed FInn.

Eden covered her face in despair.

"Cody, throw your cereal over his head," Paige barked, "I'll buy you a new box once we're back in the US."

"Having said that, I do miss Lucky Charms," Finn sighed, "And now I live in Orlando where they're not a rip off but I can't have them..."

"You chose to eat clean, Finny," Cody said, "Mmmm...look at all these lovely sugary, carby, dirty, marshmallows."

Like a good big kid, he ate the cereal bits first and left the marshmallows till last. Cody did have a lot of funny little ways.

"Enjoy the midday sugar crash," Finn said as Cody slurped them from the lilac-hued milk.

"CODY! Stop slurping, you're not at home now!" ordered Eden, to giggles from the others.

"Did he slurp at Mama Devitt's table?" Paige teased.

"No. He decided it would be HILARIOUS to tell STORIES about me instead," huffed Finn, "He did an impression of me like I was bloody Louie Spence or something, all wrists."

"What stories..." Paige smirked.

"About the sex wee incident...Mania 31?" grinned Cody, "When Wade was walking down the ramp...he was all.."

"YOU DARE.." Finn fumed.

_"'I legit did a sex wee in me trunks'_" Cody drawled in an eerily accurate (if camped up a notch!) impression, complete with the animated hand gestures Finn often did without realising!

Paige, Eden and Summer screamed with laughter.

Finn pouted and huffed hard.

"That's SO him...I can't even.." spluttered Summer.

"Yeah OK bitch, it's kinda lost its comic appeal the fifth time you do it," sassed Finn, "I could take the piss out of you but I'm nice like that." HARRUMPHH.

"I'm impossible to impersonate," Cody said triumphantly.

"_'Yeaaaah we're happpy free, confused and lonely in the best way_," Finn sang, in a bassy, out-of-tune voice, "_It's miserable and magical...Ohhh YEAAAAH_." His voice cracked.

"Have to say," giggled Eden, "THat is you when you sing honey."

"Yeah I know," put in Paige, "I had to save him on karaoke once."

"Bitches," pouted Cody.

"22 is one of my absolute FAVE Taylor tunes and you murdered it at Wrestlemania 29!" Finn pouted.

"Wah wah wah," Cody clapped back, this time in a perfect imitation of JBL.

"So what's this 'important' news?" Finn asked, grinning amiably at the attractive waiter as his eggs benedict arrived, "Have you set the anal date yet?...oh thank you."

"You're welcome sir," the waiter smiled, in a rather camp Mancunian accent.

Paige and Summer shared a look.

"SHUT UP!" hissed Eden at him.

"Oooh sowwy," Finn teased, as the waiter left, "I think he was flirting with me."

"Flirting? If he'd been any more obvious he'd have felt Finny's crotch," Cody smirked.

"Lemme check if he's on Grindr," Finn said, "What? You can use the app for FRIENDS."

Cody was side-eyeing him SO hard right now.

Finn opened up Grindr. Hundreds of messages because he hadn't checked it since he and Wade reconciled. And that was months ago now.

Sure enough.

New message. It was indeed the waiter.

_Hey :) you're FIT *hearteyes*_

"Should I reply?" asked Finn.

"NO," barked Cody, "Delete that app at once. You're ENGAGED."

The waiter re-appeared with the girls' orders at that point.

And Cody got to his feet.

"Excuse me," he said to the waiter, "Do your job and stop trying to hit my best friend up. He's engaged and isn't looking for NSA or fun. Try someone else."

Eden rolled her eyes. Cody was back in Soapbox Sadie mode. Clearly something happened upstairs on the phone.

"Cold up there on your high horse?" snarked Paige, before shooting an apologetic look to the waiter, "Please excuse him, he's just got the hump because he's not his arse fucked since September."

The waiter just nodded with an awkward smile before leaving.

"PAIGE.." hissed Cody.

"Well that'll teach you," she grinned, "Maybe he and Wade invite guests."

"He'd be more Stuart's type anyway," Finn shrugged, "His trousers were so tight I could see the lines of his jockstrap. Bottom. Anyhoo. Sweets. What's the important stuff now Saraya has whipped you off your soapbox?"

Cody sighed. May as well tell the others, especially Paige about Sami's antics.

"It's Sami," he said.

"Ooh is this tea?" Summer asked eagerly.

"Yes. Boiling hot," Cody said, "I was only gonna tell Finny but you may as well know. He and Neville have split up."

"WHAT?!" squealed Paige, "The golden couple? What the hell over? I know Neville's a bit senile but come on Samuel."

Finn just bitchily concentrated on his food.

Cody side-eyed him again before continuing.

"From his point of view," he said, "I can sort of understand. Neville needs a firework up his ass half the time. He should have treated Sami better. However, it's what Sami did last week that's the killer."

"Who did he shag?" asked Paige matter-of-factly, "What? It';s obvious? Samuel went and got some extramarital D."

"Yes, he did," Cody said.

Oh now Finn was listening.

"Well come on then, who?" Summer persisted.

"Johnny Gargano. Which would have been fine...but Gargano barebacked him. I know, right? Sami's a reckless slut. And he has the NERVE to shade others for it?"

"Told you he's not as saintly as he appears, but would you listen? NO," Finn said triumphantly, "You all bought his 'good little Syrian wife' spin didn't you?"

"Well...yeah...has he been cheating on Neville all this time?" gasped Paige.

"Neville's dick game must have been strong enough to calm him down and stop him chasing Cesaro," Finn shrugged, "He may not have been around as much as I have but his indie hitlist is sizeable enough. I was right. Sure, he's had my back when nobody else has, but...come on. He's always been about what Sami wants."

"Since when did you hate him so much?" Paige challenged.

"Since I got sick of hearing 'oh poor me, Neville won't wife me' for umpteenth fucking time," Finn was unrepentant, "There's only so much self pity a boy can take."

"You're a man Finny," Cody hissed, "You never let me finish. He did it...to impress me and you. Because he knows you've stabbed him in the back."

"You told him about the book?! Oh thanks a fucking bunch! You two-faced..." erupted Finn.

"Pot, meet kettle," remarked Paige.

"Shut up," snarled Finn fiercely at her before glowering at Cody, "So why did you tell him about the book? Check Miss Conscience out over there! HA!"

"I didn't," Cody said through gritted teeth, "But he's not stupid. He's always adding to the WhatsApp chat and I'm the only one who replies. He said he could tell you'd rather not be around him at the Performance Center."

"Because all he fucking harps on about is Neville, Neville, Neville."

"And all you talk about is Wade, Wade, Wade!" Cody shot back, "That's the man he loves, Finny! Don't be such a bitch! Why are you being like this? Who cares about the stupid burn book? A grown-ass man just lost his boyfriend of two years and fucking risked contracting HIV to fucking IMPRESS YOU! And you still couldn't give two fucks?!"

"Meh, he wants to be like Rat Skank, let him," Finn sassed, going back to his eggs, "No skin off my nose."

Awkward.

Paige raised her eyebrows.

Summer just shook her head.

"I think we'll head out for a coffee," Eden said, "Better leave the boys to it."

"Yeah," Paige said, "I'll...er..see you at Raw?"

"Yeah, I'll call you," Cody said, looking daggers at Finn who was shadily eating away like nobody was there, totally not giving a toss.

Cody gestured to the girls to leave. It was time to have it out with his stubborn best friend.

"You can drop this 'bad bitch' act now Devitt," he snarled, "It's just you and me."

"What do you want me to say?" spat Finn, "Awww poor Sami couldn't keep his knickers on around an indie wrestler, the poor wee mite?"

"Just a shred of empathy would suffice," Cody huffed, "Why are you so anti-him all of a sudden? You not forgotten how much he's done for you? He protected you and your reputation! He even GOT you signed! He had your back through every vicious breakup you've ever had when everyone else hated you! He even introduced US! He held you at Cena's party when you made an ass of yourself yet again! And this is how you repay him? How will you repay my friendship then? Sell a story to Dave fucking Meltzer?!"

"I wouldn't.." protested Finn, "I wouldn't do ANYTHING to risk losing you.."

"So why you throwing years of friendship back in Sami's face, huh?!"

"Because being friends with you has really flagged up his flaws."

"He's a human being, Devitt. Not a faulty iPhone. You know, sometimes you can be a really nasty piece of work."

Cody was growing more disgusted. Finn really could be intolerably cruel sometimes.

"Go on then Runnels," snarled Finn, "Abandon me. Just like everyone else DOES."

"Shut your little pity party down right now bitch," snarled Cody, "This is NOT about you. What's gotten into you?! All that drama back in Dublin with Sheamus? Are you legit not happy unless you've got someone to fucking demonise? Don't answer. I want to know WHY you've suddenly decided to throw Sami under a bus?"

"Because...because...I don't know..." Finn stuttered, realising that he'd been forced to look inside himself, and hated what he saw.

"I get you've been treated like crap many times," Cody said, "But so have many people. They don't backstab and bitch 24/7. "

"I wanted to impress you.."

"Try again Devitt. Not gonna wash. Don't even try to pin it on me. It's your stankass attitude that's the problem, nothing to do with me. You're just trying to be an unapologetic bitch. Nothing more. You like having power over others, and you hate the fact that I'm right."

Finn just scowled but went bright red.

He silently picked at the remnants of his now-cold Eggs Benedict, feeling truly told off. Cody had completely disarmed him.

Cody could see his younger self in the elder Finn. He used to be a shameless bitch with a head cheerleader complex. He could spot those traits from miles away. Though whilst his own past bitchiness stemmed from just being young and cocky, he suspected Finn's caustic exterior had plenty to do with his past, from having to hide his true self in Nineties Ireland, to slaving through the indies across the world, to being used and abused by countless men in wrestling who just wanted his body for a quick blowout whereas he was looking for love.

Finn's lip trembled.

And his body began to shake.

Cody sighed. Where the heck was Wade when you needed him?

Old freaking Trafford to look at famous soccer shit or something. And meet Wayne Rooney.

"Hey," Cody whispered, "Don;'t cry."

He went to hug his best friend.

"You're right...I'm a piece of shit aren't I? Always lose everyone because nobody likes me."

"Don't be such a teenager..get a grip," Cody said, deciding tough love was the way forward, "Just tell Sami you're sorry. And be HONEST. Say you found his banging on about Neville insufferable. He may not like it but he needs to be told too. You're both as bad as each other, you know that? He's overbearing and like a fusspot mother hen, whilst you've got even bigger Regina George Syndrome than I ever could have had!"

"Well.." sniffled Finn, "When you're constantly told to be a real man, and that you're only good for a one night stand all the time..."

"Finny, I know your past," Cody said, "But you can only use that as an excuse so much. You need to drop this attitude and thinking everyone will turn on you. Sami's had your back for years. You won't lose me. Wade won't dump you. Just chill the fuck out and enjoy what you've got - shit-hot over, NXT title, a gorgeous hunk of a fiancé, an amazing family..and the best friendship group in professional wrestling. Apologise to Sami when you touch down in Orlando. Just think about the good times you and him have, rather than focusing on anything he does that annoys you."

"I do that when I don't see people for ages," Finn sighed, "Absence makes my heart grow colder instead of fonder. Cos I'm around you so much..."

"Look, let's go out for a bit," Cody said, "What you wanna do? While Wade goes and does manly things like go to soccer stadiums?"

"It's not that. It's the CLUB," Finn pouted, "If it was Spurs I'd hapily let him. But I had to fall for a Northerner didn't I? I'd like to go visit the Corrie set."

"Oh...that syndicated soap that's like fifty plus years old?" Cody asked, "Suppose we can...get Carrano onto it."

"And, can we go out on Canal Street after Raw?" Finn gave him puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see," Cody smiled, before getting the waiter's attention, "CHECK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, Nashville, TN<strong>

Sheamus was backstage. Newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion after a fairly mediocre Survivor Series. But hey, he couldn't complain. Haters gonna hate. He hadn't held a big title for years...2012? He couldn't actually remember.

This title win gave the big redhead something to concentrate on. Because he, like Dean Ambrose, was looking at a long 6 months at least without his beloved on the road, and not that Sheamus would EVER admit this to his masculine friends, but he was missing Cesaro like crazy. Missing the silly tellings off the big Swiss would give him...the way Cesaro used to straighten his collar and make sure his clothes were dapper enough before going out in public. The way Cesaro would slag off instant coffee...and of course, that hot fucking furry body impaled on the end of his hard cock every night...but that wasn't for now. Not at work.

Good job Fandango was still being underused, because the Irishman was NOT here for his pestering. Why did they agree to this threesome? Fandango was a decent distraction and he was a good conduit to winning Cesaro back...but now, after the Euro tour..he just didn't appeal to Sheamus anymore. He was goodlooking, interesting and fantastic in bed, sure. But Sheamus had everything he needed in Cesaro now.

"Alright mate," grunted Wade Barrett.

"Yeah, man this is shit...big win and Claude's on the bloody shelf for the next god knows how many months," huffed Sheamus.

"I'm trying to keep me nose clean and me legs from breaking myself," Wade agreed, "Seems like every bugger here's getting injured."

"You get injured and I'll have to deal with your pretty drama queen girlfriend," Sheamus teased.

"You kidding? He'll drop his title to nurse me thank you very much," smirked Wade.

"I bet he owns a nurse's uniform," Sheamus grinned.

"He is not a bloody cross-dresser...please do not give him an excuse to snip yer balls off," Wade warned, "I'm only gonna warn ya the once mate."

"I need something to take my mind off the fact I can't get a shag on the road," SHeamus shrugged, "And your fella's so easy to wind up. He was like that when we first met."

"Surprised you didn't go there...when was it again?"

"03," Sheamus said, "Back in the Dublin wrestling schools..wasn't such a gobby little tart then and I had no idea he was bent. But he still used to get stroppy with folk."

"Don't, we've got a double date with old painted-chops and Dillinger soon," Wade sighed, "At apparently the best pizza joint in Orlando."

"Double dates never go well," Sheamus warned, "Remember when Claude and I went on one with you and the girlfriend?"

"Oh don't remind me...forgot Cesaro and I used to bitch at one another."

* * *

><p><strong>2nd December 2015, Orlando, FL<strong>

The Sunshine State? That was a lie today as rain was hammering down on the streets of the Florida city, and on the roof of the Toyota Camry rental car that was waiting at a red light.

"Do you really think this will work?" Wade was complaining.

"It was your boyfriend's idea," Cody replied, "Shawn said it's two blocks from here."

"Could murder a fucking pizza," Wade sighed, "I nearly dragged Ste out here with us. Poor sod, winning the title just as his fella's gone out with an injury."

"It's a double date Wade," Cody said, "You really think Sheamus is gonna want to be sat with two couples?"

"Guess not mate."

"Stop! That's the one - Mario's."

"How original," snarked Wade, indicating to pull off onto some on-street parking spaces, "Ugh bloody hell..hate parallel parking."

"Let me. You useless ape," teased Cody, "You should downsize at the next rental...get a cute little car like Finny's."

"Don;t you bloody start," huffed Wade, climbing out of the car into the rain as Cody shuffled across into the driver's seat. He watched as the ravenette managed to parallel park the Camry in his usual studied, precise manner. Cody climbed out smugly. He had plenty of practice with his own pickup, a mid-size sedan was childsplay.

"Hurry up," the Brit said, holding his jacket above his head as Cody climbed out.

They headed into the small Italian restaurant and scanned the room for the table. Tye Dillinger and Finn were in the corner. Finn waving with a big grin.

Wade and Cody made their ways over. Finn and Tye had been making polite small talk but obviously, save for matches at NXT house shows, they hadn't really spent too much time together since Finn fucked him and fucked off on his birthday way back in July. COdy had tried to thaw the frost between them a bit by telling Tye (with lots of puppy dog eyes) that Finn was sorry for what he did (he wasn't) and that he didn't want any drama for the double date.

Finn leapt onto Cody.

Tye raised his eyebrows.

"Finny.." mumbled Cody.

"What? Missed you?"

Cody prised the NXT Champion from his person so he could melt into the muscular arms of the six foot plus studly Canadian.

"Shawn.." he whimpered.

"Hey you," chuckled Tye, hugging the cute ravenette close.

"Hey," Cody beamed, kissing Tye shamelessly in front of all the other patrons (two families...it was pretty dead in here) and the wait staff. What? Like ANYONE would mess with them with two big studs like Tye and Wade there...plus Cody himself was fairly jacked.

"Stuart...that jacket is dry clean ONLY," nagged Finn, removing it so Wade's muscular arms were shown off to perfection in the tight black tee he'd chosen.

"Only one I had," Wade grunted, taking the seat by the window. Finn sat opposite him, whilst Tye sat next to Wade, and Cody took the last place opposite his lover and beside his bestie.

"Well," Cody grinned, "Tops on one side, bottoms the other."

"Oh BLOODY HELL.." sighed Wade, "He's off already."

"Someone had to break the ice," Cody said, taking Tye's hand and holding it on the table. Awwww.

FInn was very quiet. Something had occurred to him. He had slept with every man at this table..

"So Dillinger," grunted Wade, "Best pizzeria in Orlando?"

"Yeah man," Tye said, "So what did you all make of Survivor Series?"

"Let's not talk shop," Finn sighed, "Stuart...I don't feel well..."

"Finny..." Cody guessed what was bothering him.

"Love.." Wade said, "This was your idea."

"I know but..."

"Finny, who cares if every one of us at this table has been with you?" Cody said, "What? Someone had to say it, the big pink elephant in the room."

"Now who's a whore.." Finn pouted.

"Sod the fucking past," Wade growled, "Let's get some beer."

"Sounds like a plan man," Tye said.

"You'd think with how dead it is in here a bloody waiter would come over by now," Wade said, "Nurse!"

He stood to catch the waitresses' attention, as all three of them were stood at the till chatting.

"Stuart.." FInn admonished.

He picked up one of the children's menus off the side.

"Why are you looking at the kids menu?" Tye smirked.

"Because FInny's the smallest?" giggled Cody, patting his cute bestie on the head, "Should be me, I'm the youngest."

"They have things to colour in," Finn said, "I;m getting crayons."

"Oh BLOODY HELL!" Wade facepalmed.

"I'm the NXT Champion, I get what I want," Finn pouted.

"Saw you were out plant shopping with Sami," Cody said, "Please tell me you and him have fucking made up. You were unbearable the other week."

"OK keep yer jockstrap on sweets..." Finn sassed, "Yes...once we came back to America and he was at the PC...guess once I got chatting to him, I realised I did miss him. He's ready to come back and slay. He's coming to Britain with us."

"Wow you have changed your tune," Wade remaked, "Honestly, the amount of tantrums he's thrown when I've been asking if he'd made it up with Zayn.."

"The struggle was real," Cody agreed, "I'm glad Sami's HIV test came back negative."

"Oh seriously?!" Tye said, "Can we not talk about sex? Just for one meal?"

"You're no fun," FInn complained.

"Nurse!" Wade raised his voice as a waitress walked right past the table.

Finn side-eyed his fiance and shot the waitress, who looked confused, his dazzling smile. Heart fluttering as she recognised him instantly...and realised next to him was Cody Rhodes, and opposite was King Barrett and Perfect 10 Tye Dillinger...she tripped over her apron as she went to serve their table.

"Salad bar here is unlimited refill," Tye announced, "Oh and the pizzas are massive."

"I have room," Cody grinned, "Makes a nice change from Icon meals day in, day out."

"And artificial blue cereal," piped up Finn, "You said the salad bar was refills? But what about the starters?"

"You won't need them man," Tye said, "Cody? Wanna share?"  
>"Hmmmmm..." Cody read the menu..what to have. These decisions shouldn't be rushed.<p>

"It's a posh Pizza Hut then really innit?" snarked Wade, before turning to Finn who was still poring over the menu, "Now, do you want Stuffed crust or not?"

"We..don't do stuffed crusts here, it's not a chain," the waitress said, somewhat haughtily.

"Please excuse him, he's uncultured and used to shitty chain restaurants," Finn said, "We'll share the Pizza Milano...extra ham and spicy sausage...one side without olives please...can we do that?"

"Sure.." the waitress was a huge Finn fangirl and posted about him all the time on her Tumblr..she was hardly daring to believe he was here at her work place - he was even hotter in person!

"Oh and may I have some crayons?" Finn sucked his thumb, trying to do a Cody impression.

It worked...she swooned.

"Of course.." she giggled, before turning to Tye and Cody.

COdy was still umming and ahhing.

Tye knew if he hurried the ravenette he'd get no sex! So he decided to make the decision for him.

"Can we share the Pizza con Prosciutto Crudo?" he said.

"Shawn.." pouted Cody, "I wanted the Quattro Stagioni?"

"If you want, we can do half an half for an extra $2.50," the waitress said, indicating this on the menu.

"There we go so pick ya face up bro," smirked Tye, "Half the Prosciuttio, half Stagioni then please ma'am."

The waitress took the menus and left.

"You rushed me," Cody folded his arms, "I hate being rushed."

"Apart from in the bedroom," chimed in Finn.

Tye rolled his eyes. If only! He respected Cody's feelings and knew Cody was avoiding full sex to prove that this was a real relationship...but even a gent like the Perfect 10 had needs. And he wanted in Dat Ass very soon! 2006 was a LONG time ago and mutual foreplay and 69s were no longer cutting it!

He got to his feet to fetch some salad.

Cody followed him like a lovesick pup.

"Thought I'd get the silent treatment," grinned Tye.

"I don't see you often enough," Cody simpered, "Don't want to waste time...can't wait to go back to your place again...love your house."

"Our house," corrected Tye, "Jordan moved out when I started dating you. He said he preferred to room with Gable seeing as they're tag partners now. And cos he didn't want to be hanging round when you came by to visit. So it's now our house...when you're in Orlando."

"And you're always welcome in Texas, Brandi won't mind...not now she has eyes for the former Divas Champ hehehehe," giggled Cody.

"You cool with that?"

"Of course...I'd be a total hypocrite otherwise...we should have held the garlic."

"We're dudes...we can cope with garlic breath," chuckled Tye, loading his salad bowl up, "Been weird seeing Balor again out of work."

"I'm glad you don't hold a grudge...my boyfriend hating my bestie would be awkward," Cody said, bending over the salad bar, the jeans shaping his bubble butt deliciously.

Tye spanked it, unable to resist. He hoped those jeans would be off later and that ass would be on his dick. They'd waited long enough!

Cody moaned and almot dropped the croutons he was doling into his own bowl everywhere.

"Ronnie Arneill...you bad man," he camped.

"Can't help myself," Tye smirked, "Damn I really need to see you more."

"Do a Finny and come on the road," Cody said, "I won't mind hehehe.."

"Whatcha got on under those pants?" whispered Tye.

"Black Sukrew jock..." Cody smiled naughtily, "WHich I thought would look just perf on your bedroom floor."

"Oh man I have the biggest boner right now," the Canadian hissed.

"Me too Shawn..." giggled Cody.

"Enough to...?"

"Maybe. If you're a good boy."

"You play hard to get," Tye complained.

"I'm just a tease," grinned Cody, "Doesn't mean I'm not craving it. I want to slutdrop so hard on your dick.."

"SO romantic.." snorted the Canadian.

"I'm 50 per cent romantic and 50 percent nasty, all depends on my mood," Cody smiled, "C'mon Shawn, before FInny comes looking for us."

"I still can't believe you fucked him," Tye said, "Not jealous! Just that you went top...willingly."

"Sometimes even I get the urge," Cody grinned.

"Better hope the urge to bottom doesn't hit me then," Tye smirked, grabbing Cody's ass once more, "Damn, you have the best ass in wrestling.."

"And it's all yours," Cody simpered, "Oh and Brandi's."

* * *

><p>"You took a long time," FInn accused as they returned.<p>

"Probably a blowie in the toilets," Wade teased, "Put those bloody crayons away Fergal. Why didn't you just bring your Lego?"

"No!" Finn was colouring the pictures on the menu in, "Not getting pizza sauce over my precious bricks. And anyhoo, the waitress loves me. So NER."

"Means we might get a discount, don't knock it man," Tye said, "Oh man, I am so glad Maddox has gone. Long time coming. Graves is so mad about it. Means he leaves me alone at taped shows."

"They had a night out to celebrate," Wade snorted, "Literally, a release party. Them and their loyal faghags."

"Paige, Bex and Brie Bella are not just 'loyal faghags' Stuart," Finn said, "Bex is my former student."

"And Ass Implants getting fired is the best thing that could have happened to WWE," Cody said, "His going out moment? Being Tombstoned on Jimmy Fallon in a turkey costume. Shows how much of a joke he was. I bet Nikki was thrilled."

"She took you to see Taylor Swift didn't she?" Tye said to Finn.

"YAAAAAAAS. She did!" gushed FInn, "Still not over it. Cena was so cagey when I quizzed him on Orton too."

"Marrying in secret. I'm calling it," Wade said.

"Totes," Cody said, "Now Finny. Tell us about Taylor even thought it was like six weeks ago. I know Nattie is so jealous that you got to go."

"Perfection," Finn sighed, "Meeting her after was just...ahhh I legit DIED. She was SO nice too. She even posed with my title providing I do not publish the photo."

"Or she'll see you in court," Tye smirked.

"HEY! That was some stupid meme started by anti-Taylor gays on the internet," pouted FInn. "It's not funny and I'll coup de grace you off this table if you shade her again."

"Calm down," Wade sighed, "Bloody hellfire, I'm engaged to Chris Crocker."

"Who actually got kinda hot in later years," Cody said, "I've seen his porn. I'd let him inside my ass."

"That screaming queen's a top?" Wade spluttered.

"Yup, well, if I can top," Cody grinned, "So can anyone."

"I thought we agreed no sex talk at the table," Tye complained.

"Like you weren't telling her what you'd like to do to her fanny once you get her home," sassed Finn, "I could smell the sex wee and snatch juice from here."

"FERGAL!" growled Wade, "Wash your bloody gob out!"

He gulped his beer, so embarrassed.

"That was fucking gross man," Tye agreed.

"Finny's trying to be me. Copycat. Back up bitch!" Cody Z-snapped his bestie.

"Too soon?" giggled FInn, sipping his water.

"Too bloody soon," Wade said, "That's by far the most disgusting thing you've ever said."

"Out the bedroom anyway hehehehe," Cody teased.

"You gonna tell his parents if you see them again?" Tye grinned.

"You do that Cody and you WILL be wearing your tea. Maybe I'll pour it down your knickers for good measure," pouted Finn.

"And then I'll scream like you do when Wade blasts your assgina open," Cody clapped back.

"At least mine's getting blasted open. Yours has dried up from lack of use bar taking a dump," Finn finished, with a Z-snap of his own, "Must be so depressing being underused. Oh and not doing much on TV."

"Fucking hell..saucer of milk, table two?" Wade said incredulously. Wow Finn had sharpened his claws today.

Cody could handle Finn's acid tongue. It was just their banter.

"I like to think I can find other pleasures in life apart from dick," he shot back, "Oh and Lego."

Tye just looked very uncomfortable. Cody and FInn were a law unto themselves whenever they were together.

"Pretty awesome Zayn's healed," he said.

"He's actually got interesting again now he doesn't bang on about Neville all the time," Finn sniffed.

"FInny.." Cody sighed.

"Just saying..." shrugged Finn, "He's actually happier sleeping around. Fair play to him I guess."

"He can't be happy," Tye said.

"That's what I said to him," Cody added, "But I guess Sami needs to find himself again. How's Neville these days by the way Wade? Since they split he doesn't talk to me at work."

"Well he took being dumped badly," Wade said, "But he's less on edge...wants to focus on work and mates and beer. Zayn pussywhipped the hell out of him, soz lads but its true."

"No lies told, poor Pac couldn't even go for a piss without Sami's permission. He likes to have men he can control. Pac only dated lasses before him so he was the ultimate blank canvas to mould into subservient boyfriend...but that's none of my business." Finn sipped his water shadily.

Oh dear. An awkward silence surrounded the table.

Cody's phone buzzed.

Message from Tye:

_Hes such a bitch *grimace emoji*_

"Shawn.." Cody mouthed reproachfully.

Tye shrugged. He was trying so hard to forgive Balor for using him in the summer, but the NXT Champion really wasn't doing himself any favours tonight. And he could even tell that Barrett was starting to lose his patience.

"I'm going for a wee," Finn announced, climbing to his feet.

"Go and change your tampon while you're at it," snarked Wade.

Finn threw him a look that could curdle milk before sashaying huffily to the mens' room.

"I am, so sorry," Wade sighed, "I don't know what's up with him today."

"Think he's feeling like a bit of a Slutty McSlutWhore because he's had every single one of us at this table, so probably acting the big bad bitch to cover up his shame," Cody stated, taking Tye's hand across the table once more. The Perfect 10 brought it to his lips and kissed it. Awwwww.

"Why is he so anti-Zayn?" Tye asked, "I legit thought they were old buddies."

"Did you know about Sami and Gargano?" asked Cody.

"What?!" spluttered Tye.

"I obviously didn't tell you in all my calls and Facetimes," Cody said (Wade gave a snort), "Yeah, Sami dumped Neville and then ten minutes later, round pops old indie buddy Gargano...bam Sami's on his back getting Gargano's babies sprayed in him."

"Oh for fucks sake!" complained Wade, "One Fergal's enough! I thought you were meant to be the voice of reason of the pair of you!"

"When it comes to sex, I spray it, not say it," grinned Cody.

Tye choked on his beer. Cody's inimitable sass was actually a big turn-on for him. Balor tried SO hard to be Cody, and the Canadian really noticed it when they were together - the NXT Champion often would emulate Cody's expressions, the way he sat, even the way he would move his arms (only Finn's wrists were a touch more limp and fey than the more muscular, Southern ravenette). But nobody could be quite the sass queen Cody was! Tye had known the kid for a decade.

"Okay mate, THAT was un-necessary," Wade complained.

"I didn't even know Gargano batted for our side man, wow," breathed Tye, "I suspected he and Tommaso Ciampa..."

"Yes they were fucking apparently," Cody said.

Buzz.

WhatsApp message from Sami.

_I found Mojo Rawley on Grindr haha_

Cody rolled his eyes. For God's sake..

"What's the matter with you?" asked Wade as Finn returned.

"Sami. Acting like a whore."

Finn read Cody's phone over his shoulder.

"Nobody buys it," he sniffed cattily, "And I bet Rawley fucks like he wrestles. All power no action. But then again the desperate will do anything to impress."

"Oh man..." Tye facepalmed.

"Fergal, put a bloody sock in it if you can't say owt nice," Wade scowled.

Luckily the pizzas turned up at that point. Finn turning on the charm with the waitress yet again who was practically passing out.

"Enjoy your meals," she said before scurrying away to fan herself down several degrees.

"Where's the chilli flakes?" Wade complained, before looking in the direction the waitress had gone, "Nurse?"

"Stuart!" snapped FInn, "These are proper Italian pizzas. Here's a crazy idea, why don't you taste them without dousing them in bloody chilli. You're worse than the natives."

Wade considered himself told off, and muttered mutinously to himself as he started to eat his pizza.

Tye reached over to a nearby empty table and swiped the shaker of chilli flakes.

"Here ya are man," he said.

Wade took it and doused their pizza with the red flecks.

Finn shot him a look that could curdle milk.

"You know Finny," Cody remarked, "You shade Sami a lot, but you are so like him."

"Thank you!" Wade said, with his mouth full (yet another scowl from Finn!), "The other day, when I was at Old Trafford, there's me meeting Giggsy, then he rings me up to give me a bollocking...I had the piss taken out of me by Ryan bloody Giggs because he thought I had an Irish wife."

"You have..." Cody grinned, "OW!"

Finn had kicked him under the table.

"What did you do that time?" snorted Tye.

"I hadn't replied to his WhatsApp pictures of the Corrie set," Wade groaned, "Oh and my protein powder had spilled all over his ring gear."

"But I was expected to sex-wee-my-trunks over Old fucking Trafford when I support SPURS," pouted Finn, "And, how many times, supplements and ring attire do not go in the same bag. Especially CHOCOLATE whey protein. Imagine how THAT looked when I took me trunks off!"

BIG huff. Big chomp of pizza.

Cody was giggling.

Oh Finn.

He could be such a bitch sometimes but yet so cute at others. It was so hard to be annoyed at him for long.

* * *

><p>Sami Zayn placed his phone on his bedside table as Mojo Rawley came in, freshly showered and wrapped in a towel.<p>

Sami was still naked in bed and his release drying on his furry stomach. And Mojo's release dripping from his ass...so yes, he had found Mojo on Grindr. And invited him back for some seriously hyped sex. Without a rubber. Man Mojo could fuck.

"You wanna shower man?" asked Mojo.

"WHen I get the feeling in my legs back," grinned Sami, "I hope I don;'t have to take any back bumps for a few days...you've torn my ass in two."

"Thought we were gonna break the bed...man you like it hard," the one half of the Hype Bros remarked, dropping his towel and slipping his boxer shorts on, "And you're sure it's cool I nutted in you?"

"I asked you to breed me," Sami hissed, pulling Mojo to him for a fierce kiss, "So yes. It's cool."

* * *

><p>Tye Dillinger hauled Cody into the bedroom in his Orlando home and their lips smashed together, whimpers emanating from the ravenette as he gave himself fully to this. At fucking LAST. The double date wasn't a total hot mess and there were a few laughs...but this was what Cody really was waiting for.<p>

He staggered back onto the bed, pulling Tye on top, continuing to kiss deeply and hungrily. His hands disappeared under the Canadian's shirt and he twisted the hard nipples on those sculpted pecs. MMMMMM.

"Fuck man," hissed Tye, "Someone's getting vicious."

"I told you Ronald.." snarled Cody, "Tonight is the night. I cannot wait any longer."

"There was me thinking it'd be nice and romantic," snarked the Perfect 10, though his cock was straining in his boxer briefs and jeans. Cody was such a SLUT in the bedroom. And he fucking loved that.

And Cody wished Tye wouldn't say that. Just let things happen and no pedestal expectations. Live in the moment now it was finally here. Cody had donned the jock with the pure intention of finally hitting the home run tonight. And to stop Finn from dragging him over being 'frigid'. PLEASE.

Best power bottom in WWE was not a title easily claimed, bitches.

And Cody was picking up his crown and putting it back on his head tonight. He was going to show ALL the basics how to take a dick.

Tye pinned the horny ravenette to the bed and ripped the Lacoste polo off of Cody's ripped torso. Mmmm. Every time they got steamy the Canadian couldn't fail to be impressed by the former Stardust Kid getting jacked. The Cody of 2006 was such a twink by comparison. THough he still had those gender-defying legs.

Cody was mewling wantonly as Tye undid his belt and whipped his jeans down those aforementioned pins. Oh FUCK yes. That jock was barely containing him.

Once he;d got Cody almost naked bar the jock, Tye paused to rip his own shirt off, his seriously impressive, tanned torso gleaming in the bedroom light.

Cody instantly rolled onto his stomach, arching his back, displaying his round, satin-smooth bubble butt, perfectly framed by Sukrew's finest as he deftly unzipped and unbuttoned his Canadian lover's jeans.

"I want that fuckin' ass.." growled Tye.

"You're gonna get it Shawn."

"Just fuckin' call me ROnnie."

Cody was too busy unwrapping his prize to listen. He tore the jeans and boxer briefs down Tye's thick thighs in one and his hot, expert mouth enveloped the weepingly hard cock.

Tye growled and grunted as he got well and truly orally serviced...Cody was the best cocksucker he'd ever met. He prised the pretty head away.

"On all fours," he snarled, "Show me that hole."

"Yes Ronnie.." moaned Cody in anticipation, obeying his beloved. Why did he waste SO much time on shrimpy little Josh Mathews just because the nerdy TNA announcer had a thick dick? I mean COME ON! Tye Dillinger was fucking PERFECTION.

THey'd done more than enough foreplay in every session they'd snatched together thus far. Time to finally fuck. No more sugar coating.

Tye wriggled out of his remaining clothes so he was fully naked and began to rub his leaking cock against that smooth, tight pink entrance, Cody backing his ass up like the textbook bottom he was.

"Mmmm...oh fuck yeah, juice me up.." he whimpered, "Ohhh Ronnie...yes..."

SMACK.

"Oh FUCK.."

"I'm gonna wreck that fuckin' ass.."

"Good man...*whimper*." Cody was definitely feeling nasty tonight. He reached for the lubricant, under the bed as always. And the poppers. He took a huge hit of the drug before handing it to Tye who also sniffed.

"Ain't gonna waste it cos the way I'm feelin' right now," Tye growled, "It'll be over in ten seconds.."

He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a cock ring.

Cody grinned naughtily. YAS. THat was what he talking about. He had a lot of pent-up frustration himself. THis fuck was gonna go on ALL NIGHT if it had to. He may not see Tye for like a MONTH! Make the most.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" he squealed as Tye's finger entered him without warning. He wriggled his slim hips in ecstasy.

"Feel good?" Tye grunted.  
>"Uh-huh..more please..."<p>

Tye began to finger fuck his pretty partner with more force...Cody was so fucking hot. The tight heat was addictive.

He removed his finger and leaned forward, burying his face in the baby smooth skin of that ass...oh YES..he fucking LOVED eating Cody out. He could do it for HOURS man.

"Ohhhhh YES...ohmygosh don'tstop...sogood...eatthatfuckinhole.."

Cody pushed his ass right against Tye's face...yes...rim him good damnit.

Tye spat on Cody;s hole.

He reached for the lube.

He'd waited nine fucking years to get back into this ass. Rimming and fingering it had worn so fucking thin. He needed to stick his dick in. He squirted a generous amount of the Liquid Silk onto his fingers and began to efficiently prep Cody, enjoying the squeaks and mewls of anticipation.

Hurry up Tye. Cody was aching to be filled again. Last person to fuck him was the wonderful Stephen Amell...oh Stephen...no bad Cody. No thinking of studly actor exes. Not now.

He arched his back some more, ass right up and proud.

Tye wanted to imprint this moment to his memory forever. About fucking time. Long overdue and all that baloney. He coated his cock with the lubricant. The head was so swollen with testosterone, supported by the ring. Oh yes. He could pound Cody until the raven-haired vixen could take it no longer. And still have enough in the tank. He slowly took aim...pushing against the entrance, Cody reaching around to hold his cheeks apart to help Tye enter him easily.

"OWwwww..." Cody whimpered as the sharp sting tore through him...the breakage of the self-imposed dry spell. He should have got busy with dildos but life on the road had been so busy lately..

Tye pushed in some more. Oh fuck it, Cody was a red blooded man. He thrust in so those soft cheeks were now flush with his pelvis.

"FUCK YES!" squealed Cody shamelessly as he was well and truly impaled. AT LAST! Fuck him like a hustler damnit. Blow his cobwebs out.

"I've missed this fucking ass.."

"Then make up for nine years Arneill. Fuck me stud...yeah...OH FUCK YES!...ahhh...ahhh...ahh...oh fuck yes don't stop...SO GOOD...SO FUCKING GOOD!...yeah slap that ass...Owwwww fuck yeah it hurts so GOOD!...FUCK ME...fuck me harder Arneill...that's it...just there...OHMYGOSH THAT'S MY SPOT...aahhh! AHHH!..."

The bed was crashing against the wall and threatened to compete with Cody's cries of pure pleasure and Tye's snarling masculine grunts. Oh yes. Cody was the hottest fuck in pro wrestling and always was...nobody matched up...he took dick better than most porn sluts...and Tye loved spanking that bubble butt as he fucked it.

But he knew Cody was best when he was on top and in control. He was of course a cowboy at heart...

Cody snatched his phone and took a selfie as Tye thrust deep in to spear his prostate yet again.

He Telegrammed it to Finn with a wink emoji.

"Phone DOWN!" barked Tye, snatching it and pulling out.

"Oh REALLY?!" Cody sassed, wrestling him to the bed and whipping off his jock, his weeping cock springing free.

"You ain't topping me," smirked the Canadian playfully.

"No I fuckin' aint." Cody's Georgia coming right back out.

Cody straddled Tye, and wiggled his hips in a terrifyingly accurate imitation of Christina Aguilera in the video to Dirrty, showing off that ass before slutdropping right onto Tye;s cock far too easily with a strangled scream.

"Oh YES! now you're fuckin' talkin'!" snarled the Canadian, "RIde that dick like ya did in 06 man!"

And ride it Cody fucking DID.

Nails digging deep into Tye's sweaty pecs, the ravenette's super-talented hips worked overtime as he took everything he wanted from the stud under his writhing 220 pound form. 21 or 30, he could still ride dick like no other man Tye had had.

"FUCK YES...don't fuckin' stop..."

"Can't *GRUNT*...ring on.."

"Ahhh...ahhh...gonna ride this dick till it kills me..." Cody's hands left Tye's chest and clasped above his head, his hips now doing all the work...his prostate was so abused he really couldn't take much more...he needed to cum SO badly...the jock had constrained him to stop him from doing so when Tye was doing him from behind...but now...precome was copiously leaking all over Tye's abs...

He paused, savouring the feeling of being totally at the peak of male-male pleasure...before lifting himself off Tye.

"Whatcha doin' man?"

Cody removed the cock ring. Before lowering himself back on.

"If I'm gonna jizz...you're jizzing WITH me Arneill...nnnnnnn...mmmmm...yeah...oh yeah...oh YES...FUCKING YES...ahhh...ahhh...fuck me...fuck me...fuckme!FUCKME!...ahhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Cody's orgasm was rocketing through his body...he was convulsing...he was SO close...too close...he tried to edge...

"Iwanna..cum..." he whined between screams.

"Go for it man...fuckin shoot that nut..."

"Mmmm...nnn...aaahh...ahhh...ahhhhhh..." Cody let out a deep-seated scream that rattled the window panes as he finally, satisfyingly unleashed months of pent-up passion all over the Canadian stud still buried within his body...it felt like it was never going to end and he didn;t even hear Tye's bellowing roar as the Perfect 10 drove right up into him, he too going over the edge just watching Cody lose his shit like that..

That was the best sex Cody had had in years...Tye even knocked STephen Amell off of top spot. And that would have taken some doing.

This was just like their 2006 fuck...ending with Cody shooting his load unaided all over Tye and promptly sending Tye to the same place.

Cody giggled and gasped, leaning down to kiss his lover.

"I love you.." he whispered hoarsely, "Wow...oh fuck..."

"Feel better?" hissed Tye with a grin, totally spent and satisfied.

"Perfect 10 indeed.." Cody smiled, "ROnnie Arneill you are amazing...I love you."

"I love you too Cody."

"Kiss me hehehe.."

"Mmmmwah...ugh! Man you're fucking gross...don't flick your jizz at me!"

"Sowwy hehehehe." Cody giggled.

"Still a fucking hosepipe.." smirked Tye, "Everytime I get you off it's re-enacting Scary Movie 2."

"You love it," Cody sassed, "I'm not sure I have the energy to climb off your dick though. Can you assist me?"

"Too tired out keepin' you on the boil man," chuckled Tye.

"Well I'll just have to stay here till you get hard again hehehe."

* * *

><p><strong>13 December 2015, Boston, MA<strong>

Paige was visibly...light-headed as she sat in Cody's hotel room the night after the TLC pay-per-view wrapped. It had been a busy blur the past few weeks but finally she could drink the tea from the naughty ravenette as he finished telling her about the best night ever.

"That's enough to make me want a go," she giggled, "Don't tell Summer.."

"Hands off Saraya, he's mine and mine only," Cody said, "I knew it was right waiting for Shawn."

"You needed a good shag more like," Paige smirked, "And please don't bitch slap me...it's nice hearing just you talk for once, without Finn here trying to copy you. No tea, no shade."

"He seems to have backed up a lot lately," Cody said, "Though I miss him on the road, sometimes he gets a bit much..."

"I can't believe Tye tweeted that gif of Christina and tagged you in it...he was lucky the dirtsheets didn't get hold of it," Paige laughed, "Even though it's totally you."

"Dancing like the Dirrrty video used to get me laid every single time I went out in the OVW days," Cody said proudly, as his phone buzzed, "Oh look, Fergal Devitt sent an image on Telegram. I wonder what that could be?"

He opened it.

A photo taken in front of a hotel mirror. Finn on all fours on the carpet, arched back, ass up, and Wade behind him, all ripped and sweaty, face contorted obviously mid-thrust, Finn grinning as he held the phone to capture said image.

"Let me see.." Paige giggled as Cody blushed.

"FInny finally got me back," he said, "No you can't see it!"

"I'm going to anyway...yoink.."

She sent back a selfie, doing her usual tongue-out pose. That'll put Finn off! Haha.

"He'll HATE you," giggled Cody.

"He loves the attention," Paige said, "So do you. We both know you and he would leak fuck pics to TMZ once your careers go to shit."

"Probably," admitted Cody, "Imagine the headlines...well Finny basically outed himself the day he debuted his entrance...every move and pose screams 'I take dick'. Hehehehe."

Buzz.

Telegram again.

Fergal Devitt sent a photo.

A photo of semen splatters on the carpet.

**_Fergal Devitt said, 01:38am:_**

_Look what Stuart made me do *water drop emoji* *devil emoji* *wink emoji*._

Totally unfazed by Paige seeing it, it seemed! Oh Finn.

"I think he still wants a piece of you," observed the enchanting raven-haired diva.

"Oh I'm sure," Cody said, "Well he's had both Shawn and me.."

"THat is still just super weird," Paige groaned, "Men.."

"Sometimes it's like that." shrugged Cody, "I dunno. We can't really hide anything from each other anymore can we?"

"Who was a better shag? Him or Tye?"

"Why do you ask?!" Cody pouted.

"Just saying.."

"Shawn. For starters with Finny..I had to TOP. Harrumph. There is just no comparison - Canadian stud who's the perfect gentleman and the most wonderful man to walk this earth...versus a messy Celtic queen whose hormones only seem to balance once a month? I mean DUH?!"

"If that's what you call your bestie what the fuck do you call me?!" spluttered Paige.

"The pale gothy hot mess...your words Paigey-poo," Cody grinned cutely so she couldn't slap him.

"Well...if anyone's a hot mess these days.."

"...It's Sami," sighed Cody, "I can't believe he's becoming what he hated. And barebacking it. I mean, why doesn't he just get the hideous biohazard tattoo and be done with it?"

"Won't be good for his career, especially as he's due to come back next week," Paige said.

A knock at the hotel room door.

"Summer's not due back yet is she?" asked Cody, "Or did you order Room Service?"

"Nope...I bet it's Finn come to boast about how much Wade made him cum or something," snarked Paige.

"Nah, Finny would just barge in unannounced and tell us anyway," Cody said.

Another knock.

"WHo the hell is it...if these are fans I'm superkicking a bitch," complained Paige, going to the door.

She was not expecting to see the person on the other side.

Actor Stephen Amell. And he looked (and smelled) like he'd hit a few whiskeys.

"What the...fuck?" she hissed.

"I know he's in there, Goldust told me," Stephen said, "Let me in...I need to talk to him."

"How did you even...? You can't! You're bloody married." Paige was trying to not let Cody see who it was. The ravenette did not need this. Not now. Cody was saying before he went into the blow-by-blow account of his and Tye's first full fuck in nine years that he was sick of being the unintentional drama llama of WWE and wishing it wouldn't keep following him (they'd been discussing Dean Ambrose winning the IC title at the time) everywhere he went.

"Who is it Paige?" asked Cody, browsing his phone idly.

"Nothing...just some fans.." lied Paige, before turning to Stephen and lowering her voice, "Go back to Hollywood Amell. He doesn't need you back in his life. You were just a fling. That's all!"

"You stupid little girl, you know nothing about the times we shared," STephen said. Oh he was definitely drunk.

"I do know that I can ring security and have you kicked out this hotel. WOn't want that splashed across TMZ and the gossip sites would you?"

"Fuck them. I just need to see Cody."

Now Cody's ears pricked.

That voice.

He knew it anywhere.

His heart began to race.

He padded over to the door.

"It's nobody..." Paige said, pushing it shut hurriedly, right in the drunken actor's face.

Stephen began to hammer it.

"What's going on?!" asked Cody, "I heard my name. It sounded familiar...who is it? Dustin? Tell me what's going on Paige."

"It's just a deluded fan...you know the sort of nutters that sneak into hotels..." Paige tried to laugh it off as the knocking continued, "PISS OFF! I will call security!"

"What's going on...you're hiding something," Cody accused, "Paige? Who is outside that door? Is it fucking Josh Mathews because if so, he can go and throw his whiny little ass into the Atlantic with the rest of his failing promotion."

Knock knock! Knock knock!

Stephen was getting desperate. He would stay here ALL night if he had to. All he knew was, he'd let a good thing slip through his fingers and he wanted Cody back. He didn't know just how much he'd enjoyed being with the ravenette until he'd long gone and Dillinger had sent out that tweet the other day. It was bad enough seeing Eden's tweets...Stephen had followed Tye on Twitter as soon as he'd found out the Canadian had started seeing Cody. Why was Cody associating with such a low-card NXT jobber?! He could do SO much better than that!

Stephen didn't care who knew anymore. He pulled his phone from his pocket to fire up Twitter.

_**amellywood RealPaigeWWE** i wont go until you bring me **StardustWWE** and im serious_

Paige's phone went.

Cody always turned push notifications off for Twitter so his didn't go, and he wasn't on the app right now.

Oh shit.

Paige didn't know what to do. Stephen was going to keep making a scene, both in this hotel and on social media...how much longer could she barricade the door?

"Help!" she squeaked.

"Lock the door?" Cody said, "It's a hotel Paige. All doors have locks."

"Oh...right..." she blustered before doing so.

BANG! BANG!

Stephen just knocked harder. He was so busted he didn't care he was a big Hollywood star, in a hotel corridor, banging on a pro wrestler's door, drunk as trousers, married with a child, wanting to confess his love for a male wrestler. What a mess. But all he wanted to do right now was see Cody's pretty face. Profess his love and apologies for ending their intense fling just before fall.

"I'm gonna go call security," Cody said, "You stay here...not safe if it's a crazy out there."

"No...no...they'll go away.." Paige said, now crapping herself in fear.

"I don't think so," Cody reached over to unlock the door, ready to go tear this asshole a new one for stepping over the line of fan of the product and into insane stalker land. He really had no time for these types of fans. He'd grown to love Twitter but hated the way many fans felt so entitled to harass wrestlers via it. Cody was old-school like that. Hence why he referred to Stardust as a real person on his private Twitter. And don't get him started on smarks or any fan who used wrestling jargon at him...

"Cody...I can't let you..."

"They said my name...suppose it's my duty to be a good superstar," Cody sassed.

BAM.

The door was forced open suddenly, knocking Paige off her feet.

And Cody was stood, face to face, with the man that stole his heart in the summer.

Stephen Amell.

Reeking of bourbon.

And still as stunning as ever.

Cody froze.

What the fuck?!

He looked over at Paige.

"DId you...did you set this up?" he hissed.

"No...why do you think I was trying to...?" gasped Paige.

"Stephen...what in the name of GOD are you doing here?!" Cody's voice was small but loaded with emotion.

"Cody..." Stephen tripped as he staggered forward, falling onto Cody. The ravenette just about managed to keep the sozzled actor upright.

"You've been drinking...what's the matter...why are you...how...why...what the actual fuck?!" Cody was sturggling to process exactly just what on earth was happening.

"I needed to see you.." mumbled Stephen.

"You could call or WhatsApp...like we usually do."

"You don't wanna talk to me anymore..."

"I reply to your tweets. Hashtag Nicky Clan?"

"Not the fuckin' same Cody..."

"Oh here we go, I suppose you've had a fight with your wife and decided to fly all the way out here to tell me you want me instead huh?" Cody snarked, dripping with hurt and derision. WHY HIM?! Why did shit always magnetise itself to him? Could he EVER catch a break?

"I do want you...I always wanted you.."

"Well you CAN'T. HAVE. ME," Cody;'s voice quivered, his blue eyes shining as he got in the actor's face, "I am married. And committed."

"To a nobody in NXT.." Stephen spat.

SLAP.

The actor found himself staggering backwards after a colossal bitch slap - Cody's patented one.

"I've moved on Stephen. You're too late," he snarled, "Go back to your little Hollywood family and leave me the fuck alone."

"I love you Cody Runnels.."

A ringing silence fell.

Paige was playing with her hair as she took in the scene that had unfolded in her hotel room after a pretty heavy night - she had challenged unsuccessfully for the Divas title after all - Cody was glowering at his SummerSlam opponent and brief lover, whilst Amell was swaying slightly, eyes glazed over, whiskey-breathed and fraught, so far removed from his usual cool, collected demeanour.

Wow.

All she knew was...she was tired and needed her bed.

She had to turf them out pronto.

And Cody knew that this was deeply unfair on the young English girl.

"We can't do this here," Cody spat, "Paige needs to go to bed. Out. I'll see you tomorrow.."

He steered Stephen out of the room and into the corridor.

Now what the hell was he even meant to do now?!

* * *

><p><strong>Well as a few of you liked the CoddlesAmell pairing...I couldn't resist bringing him back for a cliffhanger...what do you think poor Coddles will do?**

**Probably my break from watching the product has shown here but honestly, I can't get behind it these days. Plus how many of the cast (John, Randal, Seth, and now Cesaro) are off the scene? I love writing this fic but not watching the material it's based on. Hopefully Rumble will liven things up!**

**Hope you all liked this anyway! Have a merry Christmas x**


	47. Chapter 47

**CHapter 47**

_We pick up where 46 left off...enjoy the show peeps!_

* * *

><p><strong>Boston, MA, 13 December 2015<strong>

"Well?" snapped Cody.

"C'mon Cody," Stephen breathed, "I know you feel the same about me."

"No. I do not. I am in a relationship with Shawn."

"That's not even his name."

"It's MY name for him and was his ring name. I'm also married Stephen. As are YOU."

"Never stopped you before. Didn't stop you flirting with me all the way through our feud...didn't stop you opening your legs in the first place."

SLAP.

Once more the pissed-up actor was holding his cheek with a fresh red hand mark on it.

Cody was scowling. His chest heaving in and out under his smart waistcoat and checked button down.

"You could have turned me down Stephen."

"Yeah I didn't did I?"

"Oh so you just thought you'd stick your dick in me to shut me up?! Thanks a fucking bunch. Asshole."

"Cody please...I never said that...why would I be here now?!"

"I dunno. Maybe you got bored of fucking your wife."

Cody turned to stomp away down the corridor. He was SO done. Apparently having a normal life (as normal as could be for a WWE superstar) wasn't something he was allowed. Could he take just ONE break from drama, be it his own or other people's? Grr.

Stephen took off after him.

"Leave me alone Amell!" Cody snarled, breaking into a run.

"No! Not until you listen to me!"

"Well maybe I don't want to!"

Cody kicked open a door to the stairs and began to sprint down them two at a time, the athletic actor easily keeping up with the pro wrestler. Cody was frantic. He was trapped in a hell of his own making. Just when things were moving on in his life...back comes the past to haunt him. WHY?

And playing on the speakers on the stairs was Mariah Carey.

All I Want For Christmas Is You.

HA.

Cody almost found that ironically hilarious if he wasn't trying to run from the man who stole his heart in August.

And in thinking too much, the ravenette stumbled and fell.

"ARGH!"

He fell ungraciously onto his ass.

And Stephen caught up with him.

Cody had nowhere to go.

Stephen helped him up. And as their hands touched...

Cody whimpered as electricity shot through his 220 pound body. Why? Why was he still so attracted to Stephen? Even after the incredible times he'd been having with Tye of late?

No Cody.

Stop it.

It was ten days until the holidays.

Why was his life going down the toilet yet again?

Stephen was a little flushed from sprinting down however many floors after Cody.

His grip on Cody's hand tightened.

"You can let go now," the ravenette mumbled.

"I don't want to."

"Stephen..." Cody whimpered, "I can't...we can't..."

"Fuck everything and just tell me you love me."

WHY?!

Why now?

It was 2am. It was Raw tomorrow.

Although Cody hadn't been on the card...he was still accompanying Eden on the road (after all Nikki Bella was still rehabbing!).

And right now here he was, on the stairs of a hotel in Boston in the middle of the night, struggling with his feelings for Arrow star Stephen Amell who was professing love for him.

Stephen was staring at him, awaiting the reply.

Cody couldn't do that to him...he knew that if he said no...

For one, he'd be lying.

He wasn't over Stephen. No matter how much he tried.

Like Sheamus and Cesaro - Sheamus used Fandango's love for kink and group sex as a conduit to entice Cesaro back in, and wow did it work.

But Cody couldn't hurt Tye again.

What the fuck could he do? Whatever answer he gave, someone would get hurt.

Tye didn;t have anything to lose...but their ten year friendship.

Stephen had a wife and child.

Cody had a wife albeit an open marriage.

This was stupid.

This couldn't happen.

But before Cody's brain engaged with his mouth...he whimpered and his pouty lips took hold of Stephens.

Sparks flew as the actor growled with lust, devouring Cody's mouth like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"I knew you felt the same.." he hissed between kissing.

"Just don't stop," moaned Cody, mewling loudly as the actor began to kiss his neck. His nimble hands began to fiercely undo Stephen's designer jeans, pulling the zipper down.

The actor was hard as anything.

"Missed you..." Stephen whispered, pausing to just gaze into Cody's eyes.

"I've missed you too Stephen.." COdy's blue eyes were shining with emotion. It was no good. He had fallen head over heels once more for this man. He pulled Stephen into even more passionate kisses, the actor going straight for Cody's smart jeans and whipping them open.

Cody grabbed Stephen's bopxer-clad muscular ass and ground their bodies together, whining loudly.

"Stephen...oh Stephen.."

"Cody..missed you..."

"Show me," Cody snarled, eyes flashing.

Stephen just reached up to stroke that pretty face.

He then leaned forward and touched each of Cody's eyes deftly with his lips. Kissing away the emotion.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Cody melted. He gave a small sob.

"Hey...it's OK.."

"No. It';s not OK...I'm not yours to have Stephen...I can't..aaaaah..."

Stephen's hand stroked his inner thigh..oh wow had the actor missed those legs..and he knew how much Cody liked being touched there.

"Take me," Cody's voice was a mix of pain and quivering lust.

He pulled his briefs down and wriggled out of his jeans and suede shoes so he was naked from the waist down.

Stephen jerked him idly. Wow. He forgot how hung Cody was.

Cody hadn't told even Finn, but in their Kansas mini-break in September, in between the many times they'd had furious sex, one time had been a switch - Stephen had bottomed. Another man losing his 'A-card' to Cody. It had been an experience the actor would never forget.

But he needed to be inside Cody again.

Feel that soft warmth.

Hear those beautiful screams.

Feel those muscles wrap around his body.

Cody was a strong man.

Cody sunk to his knees and pulled Stephen's boxers down, feasting and worshipping those thighs, balls and cock, taking his time to savour every inch of skin. Planting kisses, caressing with his eager, expert tongue, enjoying the masculine moans.

"My Nicky Clan.." he whimpered before taking Stephen deep into his mouth, showing off his inimitable oral technique. Playing with his balls, really making every effort in this clandestine collision of passion to please the actor.

Stephen pulled Cody's head off.

He guided Cody back to his feet and brought their faces together.

"Sssssh.." he whispered, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you Stephen," Cody sniffled, "I couldn't get over you...I'm so sorry..."

"Stop it baby...just enjoy the moment.."

"Want to take you to my bed.."

"We can't baby."

"Then you can take me here!" snarled Cody, spitting on his hand and slicking Stephen up.

"I want to be with you again..wherever," Stephen hissed.

"Stop before I change my mind," Cody panted.

Stephen pushed him firmly against the wall, holding his long smooth legs open. Cody wasn;t bothered about no rubbers. He just needed Stephen inside him.

And now he realised...he couldn't ever slag off Sami for this again.

New year's resolution. Other people's private lives were NONE of his business.

"OWwwwwwwwwwww..." Only spit for lube...yes it hurt.

But Cody endured the pain because it was fucking STEPHEN AMELL. The man he thought he could never have again.

"Ohhh STEPHEN...yes...my spot...just there baby.."

"Missed you.."

"I've missed you too...now show me Stephen."

Stephen began to pound Cody hard and fast, knowing it wouldn't be long before they were caught...or he lost his bottle...fuelled by bourbon and forbidden love, the actor was fucking the wrestler like his life depended on it, kissing him so hard...as though Cody would melt away should he stop...the long, thick, elegant legs wrapping tight around him, locking him in like a vice, Cody's talented hips snaking to take every thrust head on.

Stephen began to move down and kiss Cody's neck, letting Cody scream.

"Aaaahhh! Ah! AAAAH! Oh don't stop...don;'t you ever stop...please don't stop..."

"I won't...love you.."

"Love youtooo...aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...ohmygosh...wannacum...sorry Stephen...I'm so close...you're SO GOOD...ahhh ahhhh...ahhh...! AHHHH!"

"Fuck yes...gonna too...gonna shoot inside ya...fuck yes Cody...fuck yeah man..."

Cody threw his head back and screamed as he exploded between their bodies, his release soaking Stephen's t-shirt and his own smart waistcoat.

"Don';t stop.." he moaned, "Keep fucking me."

"Gonna...oh fuck gonna..." Stephen drove deep inside Cody with a fierce masculine snarl, Cody feverishly silencing it with some more kisses as he clenched his hole tightly around Stephen, feeling the warmth shoot inside him. He felt them both become one.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Stephen as well as his legs, terrified of letting go.

"Stay inside me," he whispered.

"Don't wanna leave you."

"You have to Stephen.."

The actor pulled out.

Cody fell to the floor, jelly legs again.

"You OK?" asked the actor, clumsily redressing his lower half.

"Never better.." Cody sighed, fumbling for his briefs.

Stephen helped him dress.

"I got speared by the Arrow again," Cody breathed.

"Did you have to ruin the moment?" Stephen asked, sitting hext to him and putting an arm around the sated ravenetted.

"Sowwy," Cody shot puppy dog eyes.

"Anything you do is adorable as fuck.." the actor sighed, kissing him on the lips.

"Only for you Mr Wonderful.." simpered Cody.

"OK now you're getting cheesy.." scoffed Stephen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wembley, London, NXT Takeover, 16 December 2015<strong>

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Finn Balor yelled into his phone, currently on FaceTime to his best friend.

"It just happened, Finny," Cody sighed, "I can't help it. He's stolen my heart again."

"After EVERYTHING you preach...'oh I hate slutty people'...Jesus Cody, it's almost worth re-opening a Magdalene Laundry and chucking you in it for life!"

Finn wasn't impressed. He really thought Cody would have stood up to Stephen and told him no. Not just give in, how weak of will was that? And why had Cody ONLY told him now?

"Finny you're a fine one to get on a soapbox. You flirt with me occasionally."

"Playful. You don't see me trying to climb onto yer cock. You do know your supposed boyfriend is here tonight? Guess who he's facing?"

"Surprise me," snarked Cody.

"Sami."

Now Cody went quiet.

Finn shook his head. Messiness begat messiness. Cody was so quick to call others messy but what was he?

"Oh, that thot," Cody spat, "Suppose he'll try and climb onto Shawn's dick."

"And so what if he did?"

"Oh thanks a bunch Devitt. Some friend you are."

"And some boyfriend you are to Dillinger!"

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who fucked him behind a club and then tossed him aside like a candy wrapper afterwards."

"I'm not the one cheating on him with drunken actors. I'm so pissed off at you for this, Cody. How can you slag off Sami for wanting to have a bit of fun when you're getting Amell's dick behind your wife's and boyfriend's backs?!"

"Stephen loves me. And I love him."

"Excellent, I'm sure Tye will be made up when you tell him because I bet you haven't."

"Ya know Balor, you really have to stop talking about folk," came a Canadian accent.

The NXT Champ went scarlet as he was faced with Tye Dillinger.

"Hi.." he mumbled stupidly, "Talking to your boyfriend..."

"My buddy with benefits," Tye said, totally calmly, "C'mon, you really think I didn't know? Cody and I go back years, man."

He nodded and waved at the phone.

Cody smiled awkwardly back.

Finn was struggling to take this in.

"You mean...you're OK with this?" he spluttered.

"Touching though it is, your concern for our relationship, we had to stop kidding ourselves," Tye said, "I care about Cody. But I knew before he wasn't fully over Amell, man. Yeah, I can't say I was happy about Amell crawling back into his life but I'm an adult and I'll get over it. I'm not a drama queen."

"See? You never gave me a chance Finny," Cody sighed, "THings happen we don't plan and can't control."

"You two made such a sweet couple," FInn complained, "Amell is married with a wee kiddy."

"We'll work something out," Cody said, "Look Finny, I must go..you need to get psyched up for Joe. Call you later."

"OK...see ya. Mwah." Finn hung up.

Before folding his arms and facing Tye.

"You're not as cool with it as you're acting," he remarked.

Tye sunk onto the bench and sighed heavily, running his tanned hands through his black hair. Finn just couldn't understand why Cody would enter back intoa dangerous long distance, unfulfilling affair with a Hollywood star when he had male perfection right here who'd carried a torch for him for almost ten years? A man with no baggage attached.

"No. I'm not cool with it!" erupted the Perfect 10, "I've been fucking USED again! Fuck being nice to guys, it's gotten me absolutely nowhere! I thought I was one of the last non-fuckboys out there, always treat them like they're worth something...and I either get used as a rent-a-dick (Finn shifted guiltily) or as a fucking plan B!"

"He did get with you pretty fast," Finn remarked, "As soon as he finally got rid of Mathews, instantly, it was cut Amell off and pursue you. I think he's insecure - doesn't matter whom it is as long as someone's his boyfriend."

"Well I know he's banged at least half of Ohio's gay male population," Tye said bitterly, "He was the biggest whore in OVW back in the day. Sometimes he'd have two hookups a day in between training and shows."

"Yeah he always says he used to be a slag," Finn replied, perching next to him, "But haven't we all been one at some point?"

"I guess man," Tye said, "I used to call him out on it all the time, cos he used to talk about feeling empty a lot but couldn't stop dropping his pants to anything with a dick attached. I caught him behind the OVW training facility getting fucked once. I tried to tell him...every person you sleep with takes a piece of you. When he got called up and met Mathews...ugh...he got even worse. Literally thinking he was God's gift to pro wrestling and the gay world. He used to wrestle with a hangover and a sore ass most nights...he and Mathews had this stupid fucking wager about scoring a bang in every one of the 50 states. I was so happy for him when he got with DiBiase Junior, thought it might calm him down and get him to grow up."

"Didn't he cheat on him with Ziggler?" Finn said, "He told me once but I can't remember.."

"Oh yeah, Orton caught them after they'd banged," Tye snorted, "It was Orton who told me. I was so pissed at Cody man...leopards don't change their spots, especially as he started preaching to Mathews about being the locker room whore and stuff. Did you know he was sleeping with Bob Holly the whole time they were tagging?"

"No?!" gasped Finn, "He never told me that...ooh I need this tea."

"You're not gonna go spreading it round the Performance Center?" Tye raised his eyebrows.

"WHat do you take me for? My best friend has hidden something from me...I just want to know - you're his oldest friend in the business."

Sami Zayn walked in at that point.

"Evening," he said.

"Where have you been man?" asked Tye.

"Out..." Sami said guiltily.

"Tasting some ENglish beef?" Finn snarked.

"And so what Fergal?" Sami sassed, "I need reminding that there still some hot Englishmen out there who can treat me properly."

"So deets," Finn said. He had thawed completely towards Sami now. Of course Sami returning to the ring officially tonight helped, and they'd been working matches against one another all throughout the NXT UK tour. And actually, now Sami was single, he wasn't quite so bossy and overbearing.

Well...in actuality, Sami had stood up to Finn once and for all, taking him down a few notches about the way the Irishman had treated him - after all, Sami was one of those select few who could handle the NXT Champion and FInn had forgotten just how good at cutting him down to size Sami was!

"Met him on Scruff," Sami said, "He wasn't a wrestling fan so had no idea who I was."

"What do you call yourself on there?" asked Finn.

"I just put RS, and if folk do ask my name, I tell them Sam," Sami said, "Not exactly a lie, and well, Saraya DOES love calling me Samuel. Obviously I don't put being a Muslim on there..."

"Bad idea," Finn said, "They'll probably call you a terrorist. Some people are so closed minded. When I briefly split up from Stuart most of my Grindr hit ups were the generic 'ooh hot Irish guy' types. I used to write in my accent on there - they ate it up but it was irritating."

"How can you write in an Irish accent man?!" snorted Tye.

"Easy," Finn said, "I used to write 'ello' instead of 'hey', and drop g's from words like hanging. And use Irish slang."

"I had to ask him what 'hack of ye' meant," Sami said, "Turns out it's an Irish phrase meaning hot mess."

"Guys must have recognised you in Orlando on there," Tye said.

"I called myself Patch on Grindr," Finn said, "Again, playful Irish man stereotype...and lied about my age...hehe. I wore a hoodie in my profile photo."

"Soz Fergal but I'm not buying that...you look every one of your 34 years," teased Sami, "I've seen you without your makeup on after a heavy night.."

"Shutup.." hissed Finn.

"Dude you don't..." groaned Tye.

"How else does he look so flawless in his old age?" Sami teased.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Finn had his hands on his hips, "Make up is not just for girls you know. And less of the 'old' SAMUEL."

"He wears a lot," Sami added, "He reads up on contouring in between building Lego."

"And he's the same age as me, you calling me old?" smirked Tye.

"SHUT UP and tell us about your hookup bitch," Finn snapped, folding his arms and scowling.

"Fine, he was younger than me.." Sami grinned, "27, worked in marketing, loved his gin. Big cock and pretty rich judging by his apartment. He used a vibrator on me before he went in...he had me wailing like a damn Thunderbolt siren."

"Please tell me you were safe," Finn scolded.

"I was, I've learned my lesson about barebacking," Sami said, "It was a thrill but ultimately not worth the risk or stigma. And if I do meet a nice man who wants to take things further, then it's a stage to go to."

"I made Stuart go in bare our first time because I didn't want to be just another of his conquests," Finn said proudly, "I wanted to see if he really was in it for the full relationship and not just because he wanted a bit of Oirish arse."

He said the last two in a highly exaggerated accent.

"Plans for Christmas?" asked Tye.

"Oh...well...I may as well tell you...I've told Cody before he spilled the Amell tea.."

"Wait what Amell tea?!" spluttered Sami, "Fergal? Elaborate for me?"

"Best if Tye tells," Finn said.

"OK I need to know immediately," Sami perched next to his opponent for the night.

"We're not together anymore," Tye confessed, "After TLC, Amell shows up wasted at the Boston hotel...turns out he'd gone to watch the show and sank some whiskey. He basically told Cody he still loved him...they ended up banging about four floors down on the staircase. Tacky or what?"

"I knew you were hurt," Finn said sympathetically.

"And Cody has the NERVE to judge how I live my life.." seethed Sami through gritted teeth, "He is the biggest hypocrite in wrestling!"

"He cried when he confessed," Tye said, "Let's not chuck him under a bus...we're still very good friends. He was never fully over Amell. It's not like he just went to a random Grindr hook up behind my back. He really loves that guy. He was sorry and did look it. I can read people good."

"Well I hope he's happy being Amell's side-hoe while Arrow plays happy families in Hollywood," Sami said disdainfully, "I personally think you're hotter than generic Hollywood stud number six hundred and two Amell, but that's none of my business."

"Normally I'd slap you," Finn said, "But I agree. I'm so angry with him."

"It's his life," Tye said, "Appreciate the sentiment but if I can stay friends with him and I'm the one he hurt, then so can you two. Yeah, I fucking hate that he basically used me, but guess ya can't help who you love...I love him...he loves Amell. Just how it is man."

"You deserve a good man," Sami said.

"Ya. Maybe." Tye shrugged and got to his feet. He strode out the deserted locker room without another word.

"He's cut up," Sami observed.

"Shall we go get a cup of tea before the rabble arrive?" Finn said.

"One thing I do miss about being with Ben was the British tea," Sami said, "Where's catering?"

"Just down here, and I made Triple H secure proper tea not vending machine pisswater," Finn said, "The perks of being champ. And I may have flashed a wee bit of thigh."

"Fergal...you're engaged."

"Ssssssh...hehe. I don't fancy Hunter but I know he has a wee soft spot for me. How else do ya think I get to go on the road with the main roster so I can be with Coddles and Stuart all the time? He says yes to anything I ask. Keeps me sweet."

"It's because most promotions would crawl across broken glass to have you on their payroll," Sami said.

"Nah. Cos I'm pretty," grinned Finn.

"Yeah I agree...but without your slap on you look like Yoda," Sami grinned.

"Bitch. Lucky you're a cute otter really."

"Oh shut up...Patch." snorted Sami, "Honestly. At least call yourself another Irish name like Donal, Colm or Padraig, or even Seamus. What even IS Patch?"

"Do I even look like a Padraig? That's classic Irish patriarch." Finn smirked as they found Catering. He swaggered to the bored-looking lady in charge of drinks, "Ello there darlin, would you make us two teas please?"

He flashed the smile and amped his accent a few octaves, really laying on the Irish charmer thing.

It worked.

She sparked into life and poured them two teas.

"Milk and sugar?" she asked, smitten.

"Tree sugars because this one's a weird Canadian, I like to take it with just a wee splash of milk," FInn camped.

Sami snorted.

Until Cody did his impression of Finn, Sami hadn't noticed just how er...fey the NXT Champ was with his wrists and hands! Now it was all he could focus on. He was really quite fem now Sami noticed. Not overtly but definitely you could tell he was gay. He did tone it down for podcasts and interviewers though he did think Katie Linendoll was fab-u-LOUS.

"I bet you do Fergal," he couldn't resist.

"Oh YOU," Finn giggled as he took the tea, "Thanks my love."

"You are such a queen Fergal Devitt," Sami scolded.

"Well it perked up her night serving me," Finn shrugged, sipping his brew delicately, "Enjoying your tea-flavoured syrup there gurl?"

"Oh shut up Patch and tell me your plans for Christmas."

"Not until you assure me that spruce beer will be slipped into my stocking."

"Your Christmas one or the ten deniers you wore for Wade that time?" clapped back Sami.

"Want to wear your tea?" threatened Finn.

"Doesn't matter, I can be El Generico and hide the scalds with a mask," Sami shrugged, "Yes it's brewing as we speak. How many bottles do you want?"

"Stuart doesn't shut up about it so as many as you can," Finn said, "OK you may know the plans, we're going back home to Bray, obviously. But that's not the best bit.."

"Go on then, spill. I can't take the suspense a moment longer."

"I might, as a special once a year seasonal treat...switch. One night only."

Sami almost fell from his chair in surprise. He pretended to keel over and clutch his chest.

"You?! Do you even know what to do with your cock?!" he snorted, "You don't even like your men touching it in sex! You're the biggest bottom I've ever met!"

"I've dallied with a few lasses to maintain my image, and I've topped the odd occasion," pouted Finn, "Like riding a bike isn't it?"

"Wade is six foot something and built like a brick shit house...you're well, an old twink," Sami said, "I would pay actual money to see your little shrimpy ass jetpacking big old Wade! You might have thick thighs but you are no top, Fergal Devitt."

"Worked for Coddles and Mathews," Finn snapped, "OK he was and is wasted in my humble opnion as a bottom when he fecking split me in half with that monster he packs, but just goes to show that you should NEVER assume someone's role by looking at them. I might hate it but it's a treat for Stuart."

"What else have you bought him?"

"Some shirts, his favourite cologne, a Preston United top with his name on," Finn said, "Oh and I've made Ma's Porter cake for him. Albeit with Guinness cos that's all Orlando has to offer porter-wise."

"So that's what your naked apart from the apron snapchats were?" Sami teased.

"Every lad who likes to be in the kitchen should bake naked once in their life," Finn said, "Oh my though, Stuart came back from the gym and I had to hide the cake...so ya know..he just had to have me over the breakfast bar as a distraction."

He did the popular-amongst-gay-guys girl-hand emoji and looked impossibly camp.

"Ahh...the post gym build up.." Sami sighed, "Ben was always a raging bull after a workout. You lucky bitch."

"And that's why a good girl needs thick thighs," Finn said triumphantly, crossing his legs camply and slapping one of his thighs (he was already in full ring gear, natch), "Absorb the impact of a good pounding from a big strapping hunk. He flooded me too, could barely keep it in. Sometimes nothing beats being bent over, having your hair pulled and your vag torn up."

He sipped his tea.

"Oh totes. Well we've been in this arena a whole...how long? And Rat Skank isn't harassing us yet, I'm suspicious and I don't like it," Sami said.

"He's probably trying to chat up Elias Sampson...that's his latest target," Finn scoffed, "Let's not complain. So your hookup, you never elaborated on the sex."

"We started gentle cos the vibrator had me ruined before we'd got going," Sami said, "But then after a while it started getting rougher so I wanted to be fucked doggie. He wrecked me Fergal...I shot the biggest load on his bed. He didn't shoot in me so when he pulled out we sort of kissed and I helped jerk him off."

"Stuart doesn't always cum in me," Finn said, "Most of the time..but sometimes I'm just so full of it it doesn't take long for me to cum so it's usually me first..."

"It's because you're an oversexed whore."

"WHore to one man only Samuel. And actually it's because he's just so good at sex. Knows how to hit the spot every time. So RAZZZZP to you."

"Oh God you are so like Coddles sometimes."

"Aye..what of it?" Finn sipped his tea, before fidgeting, "Knew I should have worn knickers."

"Why start now? You've never worn them in the ring since I first met you!" chuckled Sami, "Are you going to the Slammys?"

"Duh," Finn sassed, "Stuart in a suit? Any opportunity to get him in one."

"I'm going. Be nice to hang out with the main roster. And make fun of Saraya and her messy ass. What is going on with her lipstick?"

"She thinks she's Kylie Jenner or something," Finn agreed, "Reckon Amell will be there?"

"I doubt it...wait he could be...no doubt he's up for a Slammy," Sami said, "We need to go and stop the mess."

"Coddles will hate us, and I can't live with him hating me," Finn sighed, "Drink your tea it's going cold."

"And you call me bossy," Sami huffed, gulping his drink.

"Get the Brasso and buff me title up," Finn smirked, "Minion."

"Just remember I've seen you get caught short beside the freeway after a bad shake so back up bitch," clapped back Sami, "Or I'll tweet a photo of your anti-wrinkle cream."

"You'd do a Melina on me? BITCH. To be honest if Neville had ED medication if he pissed ya off you'd have tweeted a snap of it."

"Oh no she DIDN'T!" Sami Z-snapped him.

"I'd snatch your edges bald...oh wait...there's none left to snatch...slaphead."

"At least I don't fart like a brass band after a fucking."

Finn actually picked Sami's half-drunk mug of tea and was about to tip it over the hapless redhead when his phone rang.

"Saved by the bell..." Sami said as Finn picked it up. Facetime call from Wade.

"Hi darlin.." he simpered.

Wade. Looked like he was in a bar of some kind.

"Alright," grunted the big Brit, "Just keeping Ste company."

"How's he getting on without Cesaro?"

"Fine ta mate," came Sheamus' voice as the now former WWE World HEavyweight Champion appeared into shot, "How's London? Looking forward to the show?"

"Wait are you two at the pub?!" demanded Finn, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"It's only eleven so we're having a couple of brunch bevvies," Sheamus said.

"Well you better be on bloody shandy or I'm telling Triple H," pouted Finn, "You are a bad influence on my fiancé O'Shaugnessy."

"Can ya stop twistin' his bollocks?" teased Sheamus, "How about I pass you back to him."

"You better. And no more lunchtime pub trips."

"Yes ma. Laters."

"I'm on water," Wade assured Finn as he re-appeared, holding up his glass, "What's new back home?"

"Well I'm gonna be catchin' up with Spurs soon, may even pop into White Hart Lane," FInn gushed. He even made THAT sound camp! "Other than that, same as last month. Oh. Been told the spruce beer is a definite."

"Bloody marvellous," Wade said, "Ste man did ya try it at the NXT Christmas do last year? Fucking amazing."

"Spruce beer? As in...beer made from Christmas trees?" Sheamus sounded dumbfounded.

"Yeah mate, Zayn makes it, apparently a yearly tradition...a Canada thing, it's fucking good stuff."

"You can chat to that big oaf once I've gone," barked Finn, "I miss you Stuart. It's not the same.."

"I know love but sometimes these things happen," Wade chuckled, "What's up with ol' painted chops by the way, said fuck-all at Raw and last night's tapings. You two ain't fallen out again?"

"No. He's been an idiot and opened his legs to Stephen bloody Amell...the fucker showed up at the hotel after TLC and they shagged on the stairs."

"But...I thought he and Dillinger...oh for fucks sake...you GAYS.."

"You're engaged to a man Stuey," came Sheamus' helpful contribution.

"Oh piss off," Wade grumbled, "Miz has been trying to chat him up. So you gonna win or lose tonight?"

"Not telling. Watch it," Finn ordered, "I'm not happy about missing our one year anniversary. Our first one and we're not even on the same CONTINENT."

"I'm always here," Wade assured him.

"It's not the same...our FIRST one...and we can't even have that."

"Well you know Hunter will bump you up if you asked."

"Sorry Stuart, my career will suffer. Not happening. I like coming on the road to purely to see you, hang out with Coddles, and ride our BMXs backstage."

"How will your career suffer?" snorted Wade, "You're so fucking over.."

"That's what Coddles says...you're supposed to take my side STUART. I can just see how my main roster run will go - I'll be thrown into a series of squashes, dumped in some crappy pointless midcard feud with that loser R Truth, have a short feud with Sheamus over a box of Lucky Charms, be forced to go heel and then get emasculated by Stephanie McMahon to finish. I'm happy here in NXT."

"A box of Lucky Charms?" snorted Sheamus, "What smark forum did you read that on?"

"True RIng Rat Dirt but that's not the point," Finn complained, gulping the last of his tea, "I've worked too hard the last fifteen years to end up like Breeze. His momentum's gone straight down the lavvy."

Sami sipped his tea as he spotted Hugo Knox walk in. Such a hottie. Shame he clearly fancied Finn though.

Still, a boy could have a bit of fun.

"Incoming Hugo Knox klaxon!" he catcalled.

"BITCH.." hissed Finn, as he spotted a jealous scowl on his beloved Wade's face.

"You go near that prick Fergal and I'll leather you," snarled the Brit.

"What makes you think I would. Stuart. Don't you trust me?" pouted Finn.

"Well...yeah..." Wade was muttering, "But.."

"But what, Stuart?"

"It's him," the Brit grunted, "He wants ya. He's built like a brick shithouse. Younger, upcoming...better looking."

Finn's eyes were hearts at this point.

"Stuart..." he cooed, "You don't have to worry about a thing, darlin. Love you."

He blew a kiss at his screen before flashing his engagement ring.

"Oh GOD I feel sick," Sami teased.

"I better go because I have an annoying ginger queen with me," pouted Finn.

"HARK AT HER!" Sami boomed, "Queen?! Pot meet kettle!"

"I may be fem but at least I don't have ginger pubes," clapped back Finn.

"Oi!" came Sheamus' voice.

"I'll call ya after the show," grunted Wade, "And I'll tweet that young goalie upstart to tell him to keep his mitts where I can see them."

"No need to Stuart but thank you darlin...miss you. Love you."

"Loves ya too. Good luck, we'll be watching. Bye love."

"Bye...mwah"

Reluctantly Finn hung up.

Sami was shaking with laughter. Oh winding Finn up was such fun now they were back to normal friendship-wise.

"Hugo!" he said jovially, "Come sit here with us man."

Grinning, the former English football player strode over. Any excuse to sit next to that beauty that was the current champion.

_** WadeBarrett **__Oi__** HugoKnoxWWE,**__ keep your hands off him. Or I'll kneecap you *thumbs up emoji*_

Oh really Barrett?

_** HugoKnoxWWE WadeBarrett **__yeah well, you didn't scare Rooney so what makes ya think you scare me *tongue out emojis*_

"How's it going?" he smiled.

"Oh going very well, can't wait to snatch Joe's edges bald," Finn said, "I'm gonna go get some more tea."

He climbed to his feet, his trunks disappearing up his arse crack as he minced over gaily to the tea lady. Hugo's eyes glued to dat ass. He was hard instantly. Damn it. What he'd give to get that sexy little twink into his bedroom...he knew FInn liked big English men after all..

"Barrett's not messing," Sami said, "Fergal's unavailable."

"But he's so hot..." complained Hugo.

"Most men want a piece of Fergal," Sami stated, "He gets even straight homophobes questioning their sexuality."

"Didn't he fuck Dillinger and Rhodes?" Hugo said. The rumour mill was rife.

"Yes, he did, but he was single at the time," Sami said sternly, "Get over it Hugo. He's not going to leave Wade and climb onto you. Not every gay guy is a cheat."

"Heard you're single now mate," Hugo said.

"That I am," Sami smiled, "Single and looking for fun."

"Dunno what ya saw in Neville," Hugo replied, "I mean, he's talented as fuck but come on mate...those ears?"

"Excuse me, I was going to marry him at one point so less of the shade throwing," snarled Sami.

"Whoa whoa...didn;'t mean to hit a nerve."

"Anyhoo I've already had a fuck today thanks, so if you're trying to hit me up as a compensation for not being able to stick your dick up Fergal's ass, you're wasting your time Knox," Sami sassed.

Damnit. Hugo was that obvious. Corey Graves turned his stomach so he was out, and Balor, whom Hugo really, really fancied, was now most definitely off-limits. Zayn was cute and he was close to Balor, but was he Hugo's type? The former footballer liked pretty guys. Like Finn.

Speak of the demon, the Boss Of NXT sashayed back over with some more cups of tea.

"Some more tea-syrup for this clueless Canadian," he grinned, "Oh soz Hugo, were ya thirsty?"

"I'm good ta mate," Hugo played it cool, a little stung by the obvious shade thrown his way by Finn.

Sami was grinning. Finn could always destroy someone without really trying.

"So what's the happs?" camped Finn, crossing his legs in that fey way. Hugo's eyes went straight to the thighs...oh man WHY? Why did he have to fancy this boy?

"Hugo is thirsty," Sami said, "He tried to flirt with me whilst you were getting the tea."

"Is that right?" Finn grinned, his green eyes sparkling with mischeif, "So what turns ya on about my wee ginger pal here?"

"FERGAL.."

"I wasn't flirting," Hugo mumbled, getting to his feet and deciding to leave whilst his ego was mostly intact.

"Calling him ugly?" Finn carried on, "What's up Hugo, not a fan of gingers?"

"Shut up PATCH," spat Sami, "I'm gonna go grab Dillinger if he's stoped moping about Cody and go through our match. Stick your tea Patch."

He thrust the mug towards Finn and stomped off, making sure neither Hugo or his best friend saw the smirk that lifted his cute bearded face. Play hard to get. Now Knox will think he's offended him...hopefully and then he could climb onto that fabulous ripped body and get the ride of his life. And make Neville SICK with jealousy! Hugo was a classic stud. A touch basic but Sami didn't mind that. I mean C'MON, that body? Another one Sami had his eye on was Tino Sabatelli (AKA Sabby Piscatelli). Again, big ripped body that just made Sami MOIST.

Since Mojo Rawley, Sami had developed a taste for big men. The guy he'd had today had nice broad shoulders and was a gentleman too, actually having a good conversation with him before and after, even offering him a drink.

And also, as far as the redhead was aware, neither Tino or Hugo would touch Corey Graves. And he knew Corey would be twitching to get into both their pants. If he could get there first, he could stick not one, but two to his nemesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Slammys, Raw, 21 December 2015<strong>

The show was the final one before Christmas, and the atmosphere backstage was fairly buzzing. The Slammys didn't mean much in the grand scale of things but they were always a laugh and usually the roster went out afterwards as they couldn't do a proper Christmas party like NXT could.

In Catering, the depleted 'real men' were sat at a table, all three of them - Wade, Neville and Sheamus. Neville wasn't happy - Sami was going to be here, and it was the first time he'd seen his now ex since they'd broken up. And the WWE gossip machine meant that of course, he'd found out about Mojo Rawley and Johnny Gargano. Well, Tommaso Ciampa had told Neville on WhatsApp after it had happened.

"Come on mate, pick your face up will ya," Wade said.

"OK for you, smug bastard, your fella's gonna be here soon," Sheamus said, "Mine's stuck trying to heal up."

"He's superman, he'll be back by March, you watch," Wade assured him, "You get to go and see him every weekend, Triple H always lets you."

"Yeah and I'm bloody thankful," the big Irishman sighed, "But...ya know what I mean lads...I can't...we can't..."

"Well there's always Fandango," scoffed Neville.

"Oh shut yer face," Sheamus retorted, "He's practically unemployed and only shows up on Tuesdays."

"Well technically you two never kicked him out," Wade said.

"Yeah but you know something, I like to think I've got a modicum of self control," snapped Sheamus, "I don't love Fandango. He's a good mate and was good for a bit of fun for a while. I love Claude, and I'm staying fucking loyal."

"Rather you than me," Neville said, "Man, you don't miss sex till you can;t get any. I hate being single. Fucking shit."

"Well, you could go see Miz, he's the first port of call for anyone sick and tired of wanking," Wade snorted.

"You know the worst thing," Neville sighed, "I'm actually considering it."

"Well just don't bring him to the pub with us, and what's more don't fucking STOP coming! I need my beer buddies to keep me sane," lamented Sheamus.

"Ain't he needy?" teased Wade, "Cena's back next week and the pisstaking will commence once more I imagine, I wish he'd just stop being a pain and just tell us he's wifed Snoreton."

"Got nothing to surprise us with when he does come back then," Neville remarked, "And you don't know that's why they've been away."

"Are you thick as well as ugly?" Wade snorted, "Both been off for fuck knows how long, almost the same time?"

"Cena's been making a movie, and the photos I've seen, man, I'd do him," Sheamus remarked, "Looks good with tats."

"OK you need to just convince Cesaro to give you the best blowjob of your life or summat," Wade teased, "Cos the frustrations making you think weird thoughts. Nev mate, i was joking about the being ugly thing."

"Yeah I know but just watch your gob in future, being single is getting to me man," Neville sighed.

"Nobody else here catch your eye?" asked Sheamus, "I mean, I have to say Bertie looks good."

"Nah," Neville said, "I'm not sure whether to go for another lad or find another lass. Rami was such work it's kinda put me off."

"Then just sleep about for a bit mate, you're young, you're allowed," Sheamus said, "Besides, means you've got stories to tell over beers that aren't Stuey banging on about his wife-to-be or me being all sad over Claude?"

"Mate, just go and bang Miz," Wade put in, "We won';t judge you."

"Means he'll stop sexting Claude," Sheamus said, "So actually, yeah, I insist you go there."

"I don't think he'll want me somehow," snarked Neville.

"Why not? You're male and breathing," came a feminine Irish drawl as Finn sashayed over to see his beloved (leaving Sami behind as he knew the redhead would not approve).

"Hello love.." chuckled Wade as he was smothered by smartly-dressed NXT Champion.

"Oh vomit vomit," groaned Sheamus, "It's our cue to leave Nev."

"Keep your AussieBums on Sheamus, I'm on my way to find Coddles," Finn Z-snapped his fellow Dubliner, "Just wanted to check in with my man and make sure you're not leading him astray."

He and Wade made out a little.

Sheamus made a being sick noise.

Wade just shot him the finger. He was just jealous!

"Fergal love, you're sapping my lad points.." he teased.

"Oh FINE, you can sleep ALONE tonight," pouted the NXT Champ, climbing off of Wade instantly, "Have fun fapping, I'm gonna sleep in Coddles and Eden's room instead. BYE!"

He flounced off.

"I think someone's got a wee bit of making up to do," Sheamus was in like a shot.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm gonna go...get something," Neville said, spying Miz (and Corey Graves, ugh) enter Catering. Actually, seeing as Sami dumped him, going for one of his ex's enemies actually would be fun. Just for the look on Sami's face alone. And Miz did have a glorious fat arse. And plus, Neville had only ever slept with Sami in terms of men...and Miz was very different - for starters he was hairless - to the furry otter redhead.

"Yeah, Miz's slutty arse," snorted Wade, "You really think he should?"

"I'll do anything to stop that slag harassing Claude when he's vulnerable," Sheamus spat, "It means old Nev gets his end away and sticks one to his shitty ex. I mean, ringing him up to pick a fight and then dumping him without letting him get a word in. That's a proper dick move ain't it?"

"Agreed," Wade said, "Well looks like I better find a way of thawing out Fergal."

* * *

><p>Neville made his way to Miz and Corey, who were bitching, funnily enough, about Sami's buzzcut.<p>

"Doesn't he look like he's put his head on the wrong way round though," Miz was whispering.

"Oh he always looks a mess, I'm amazed he gets ANY men," Corey snorted.

"I can't BELIEVE he fucked Zack's man, I mean GIRL, who DOES THAT?" Miz was totally unaware of the sheer hypocrisy leaving his mouth.

The Hype Bros had come about because Zack and Mojo had started dating one another, and Mojo hadn't told Zack about his cheating...well...Mojo wasn't aware of Zack's messy fling with Cena, but someone ought to tell him cheating on Zack was NOT a good idea..

"I might not have judged had Mojo put his cock in someone hot," Corey said, "But really? Zayn? Was he desperate? I mean, red fuzz? EW! Oh HI NEVILLE."

"Alright mate," grunted the high flying Brit.

"Don't mind us, just roasting your ex for you," Miz beamed.

"Say what ya like about him, he treated me like shit," Neville said.

"What's his hole like?" the Toxic Duo were super ready for the tea! Sami was a Plastic and needed to be taken down. YAAAAAAAAS. They hoped Nevilled would READ Sami like no tomorrow!

"Fuck'in'ell you lads don't mess about," Neville whistled, "Does it matter? I know ya don't like him Keenan but c'mon now.."

"I hate and despise him and always have," Corey snarled, "He caused me to lose the one man I ever loved."

"Hunty you were cheating on Jesse White left right and centre," Miz said, "But yeah I understand. Zayn bad. Booo. I mean what a pathetic mess...injuring yourself in your ENTRANCE? Neville you're so talented, why did you waste time with a guy who doesn't know what manscaping is?"

"I dunno mate," NEville shrugged, "First lad I suppose, didn't know any different."

"Well you should play the field a bit more Neville, there's more to man sex than that hairy Maclairy," Miz beamed, hand on hip.

Alberto Del Rio walked past at that moment.

Corey's eyes fixated. Mmmmmmmmm. Latino stallion. He was working on that and had been since the Mexican had returned in the fall. Del Rio's body was just on FLEEK now. And Corey was amazed he hadn't gone there before now. Surely soon he'd be able to entice the Latin stud into his ass?

"I'll catch you in a while hunty," he purred, eyes all over Alberto's ripped, golden skin, "Gotta go..."

"Spil ALL the tea after the show," Miz grinned.

"Will do. Laters."

Corey took off after Alberto.

* * *

><p>Neville just couldn't believe how easily these two could just seek out a target and pursue it...and nine times out of then they managed to convince men to sleep with them. Even the supposed straight ones...which meant that they must be absolute BEASTS in the sack! There must be a legit reason their hitlists were so long. Half the male roster had been with either Miz or Corey (some even had had BOTH of them) along with most of the officials and referees. Neville wasn't experienced enough in the gay world dos and don'ts. He just saw two, pretty fit lads, who seemed to be able to bed any man that crossed their paths.<p>

"Looks like it's just me and you, oh hunk that gravity forgot," Miz shot those pearly whites at the Brit.

"Wanna go talk somewhere, Wade and Sheamus are getting on me wick," Neville replied, "And I can't face my ex. Not yet."

"Sure," Miz beamed, "We can go eat away from all the basic bitches. I hear Nikki Bella's here. Yuck. Was hoping she'd be forced into retirement but ya can't win em all. I bet it was her that got Bradley fired."

"Maybe," Neville thought it best to just agree. He followed the Money Maker out of Catering and into a side room.

Miz pushed open the door and flicked on the light. Mostly wires boxes but at least it was private.

"Box room?" Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Who cares about the decor?" Miz grinned, shutting the door and pulling out a long box as some sort of table-cum-bench, perching on it, his thick, smooth legs apart. Well he was in his trunks of COURSE, "Come Neville, sit beside me."

He patted the box, allowing the short but jacked Geordie to sit next to him.

"Tell me all about Zayn," Miz said, "Throw all the shade you like. Roast him to a crisp. I'm listening. Corey and I hate the plastics."

"Yeah I know man...ugh...just...yeah he was a laugh...good sex...but...he fucking controlled me!" Neville erupted, glad to just get it all off his chest AT LAST, "Seriously mate! That guy's got a degree in henpecking husbands! 'Do this Ben', 'don't do that Ben', 'pay attention to ME Ben'. Fuck's SAKE! He's soooo fucking needy!"

"Just like his cronies," Miz put in, "Look at how Balor's emasculated Wade, so much so that Wade's no longer hot. You know whom he reminds me of? Melina! I used to fancy JoMo rotten and he's still a beaut to look at, but knowing just how deep his balls are buried inside Melina's purse makes him a HUGE turn off. And don't get me started on Rhodes' hypocritical ass. He's one of the biggest whores in WWE and dares to shade Corey and I? Fucking hate the Kardashian Sisters!"

"Yeah I see what you mean man," Neville said, "Rami fucking emasculated me.,...all the lads take the piss out of me for it."

"You deserve so much better, man of your talent," Miz simpered, "And I like how you look, you've got a fantastic body. Like...your pecs are just...(he made a circle with his thumb and forefinger like the emoji)...mmm."

"Thanks mate," Neville smiled, "Glad someone here appreciates me rather than sees me as a joke."

"The Red Arrow is possibly one of the most impressive finishers in sports entertainment," Miz said, "I don't just admire you for your beauty Neville...you're one of the best legit in the squared circle. You're not only a flier, you're technical and strong too...I'd love you to train me to improve and win over the haters."

"Mate, you're one of the best there is on the mic," Neville replied, "I could take some promo lessons from you."

"Easy way to start sweetie," Miz shuffled closer, "Talk trash to everything and everyone you see. I do it in the car...a stop sign, a traffic light, a coffee shop or a dog walker...more you do it..(he shuffled closer)...the better you get. Same with anything in life really?"

He flashed that smile once more, his large blues sparkling.

"Whaddya mean man," Neville snorted.

"I mean, you've only been with one man," Miz said, "I bet you're just DYING to explore the uncharted waters of man-a-man sexuality now you've freed yourself from Zayn's chastity belt."

"Well...maybe mate but we've only been in this room ten minutes," Neville said.

"So? It's 2015, almost 2016...chocolates and flowers are so last century," Miz smirked, "Sometimes all it takes to get me into bed is a look.."

He was so close to Neville the Brit could smell his expensive cologne.

Oh fuck it. What had the high flyer to lose now?

Nobody would disturb them in here.

He turned to Miz and began to devour his moist lips in earnest. Miz instantly giving himself to the kissing and whimpering needily.

"Oohhh yes you big British hunk," he whimpered, "You know I love a European."

"Barrett, Cesaro...did ya have Rusev as well?...kinda adds up," grunted Neville.

"I've been wanting you for a long time but Zayn put me off..." moaned Miz, grinding against him, his 230lb weight easily overpowering Neville as he moved to straddle the pint-sized stud, grinding his ass on Neville's pretty substantial bulge, "And yes, I may have had a Bulgarian brute in me a few times. Don't tell that wannabe famous harpy he calls a girlfriend though."

"You don't waste much time mate.." panted Neville.

"I know blue balls when I see them sweetie..lets get those trunks down and free him shall we?"

He crawled onto the floor, down on his knees (his usual place) and yanked Neville's trunks down, eager to get to his prize.

And it did NOT disappoint. Mmmm an uncut cock. Just what he liked. Another reason why European men were vastly superior. He idly stroked the Brit's hardon and caressed his balls.

Neville threw his head back, almost unable to cope with the contact after what seemed a lifetime of neglect. At fucking last he could get some attention. He was happy with Miz just giving him a handjob if he was honest. He just needed to cum at the hands of someone else again. Feel a bit more attractive and less of a joke amongst his peers. And fuck Miz was so deft and good with those manicured hands...he knew how to pleasure a fellow man allright. And hopefully, Neville wouldn't have to return the favour.

Miz just smiled as he jerked Neville off.

"Yeah...you want this doncha," he purred, "Good man Neville...just wanna let out some frustration don't you?"

"Yeah man...fuck you can wank a lad off..." gasped Neville.

"Pleasing hot men is what I was put on this earth to do," Miz stood up and pecked Neville tenderly on the lips, "Feel good?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you like me to put my lips around it? Suck you off? Worship you like you deserve?"

"Yeah...fuckin'ell don't stop.."

Miz kissed him passionately before sinking back to his knees, pulling his trunks down and off so he was naked save for his kickpads. He might even be able to convince Neville to slip it in his ass soon...was going SO well! Miz needed a fuck so bad. But it sounded like Neville wouldn't last long...the moans he was emitting..the Awesome One slowly and tantalisingly took every inch into his warm mouth.

"Ohhh FUCKING HELL..." hissed the small Brit, "You're fucking GOOD mate.."

Miz just made a noise of triumph and continued to orally please the high flying Englishman. Yes...he loved a man who just sat there and lapped up his ministrations...he could have them eating out the palm of his hand!

"Not...gonna...fucking hell mate you're so good...think..."

Miz, quick as a flash removed Neville from his mouth and closed his hand tightly around the Brit's cock, forcing off the impending explosionjust in time. Neville was SO close...he only just about edged...it was just too much of an all-out assault on his senses.

Miz grinned naughtily at his prey.

"Fuck mate I was about to cum.." Neville groaned.

"Want to make it last don't we? Where would you like to shoot that load sexy man? Down my throat? Or somewhere else?"

"I just want to fucking cum mate.." Neville admitted, "Seriously...it's been so long...last fewe months with Rami our sex life was nonexistant!"

"And that's not how you keep a man," Miz said, grinding against Neville.

"Stop man...I'll cum.."

"it's OK baby," Miz purred, "There's a lot of build up in there..it's my job to help you release it..."

He climbed back onto the box and opened his legs. Clearly indicating what he wanted. That dick. In his ass.

"Mate, should warn ya now...I'm so horny...I'll barely last five seconds," Neville warned, but wow was he tempted by that round, smooth-as-silk, beautiful big ass. Miz had cake. More than Sami.

"I haven't had some dick in a long time, we can help each other," Miz purred, "Inside my kickpad is my lube sachet."

"Bloody hell is it a wrestling trend, keep your lube in yer boots?"

"Why do you think the kickpads look caught on?" smiled Miz, sucking on two fingers and prepping himself, moaning with joy as the fingers went in.

Fuck. Neville found that so hot, Miz fingering his arse and getting a lot of pleasure from it. Maybe he should help Miz out as a thank you. Certainly stop him from shooting too early. He fumbled inside the Ohio native's kickpad and found the lube sachet. He tore it open with his teeth and coated his fingers.

"Ohhhhh!" Miz's signature small screams filled the room as AT FUCKING LAST he was getting his hole fingered by someone other than himself for what seemed an eternity! He opened his thick legs wider and just drunk in the pleasure.

"Fucking hell man, ya like that doncha?"

"Yeah I do stud...keep fingering my pussy.."

"Want me to suck your cock?"

"You can do sexy man but honestly I'm fine with this..."

Neville leaned over and clumsily began to suck Miz's weeping cock, half-expecting the usual chastising that he wasn't doing it right (as Sami usually did). Wow Sami really did him more harm than good now he thought about it.

Miz was fucking his mouth earnestly as well as pushing his hungry ass back right down to Neville's knuckles.

"Just put your fucking fat cock in me!" he cried in frustration...the fingers weren't enough.

"If you're sure mate...you got a johnny in there too?"

"No..."

"Mate I can't...suck us off instead."

"What ya so scared of?" smiled Miz, raising his legs, "You know you want this asspussy."

"Yeah I do but not without a condom.."

"Sssssh...just enjoy me," Miz whispered, pulling Neville to him, resting his ankles on those broad, muscular shoulders of the shorter man.

Neville's hormones overruled his sensibilities, and he began t coat his weeping hardon...he was not going to last long. He'll probably explode the moment he entered Miz...no way could he go long enough to make Miz cum.

He lined up and gingerly pushed against the tight pink hole...

"Ohhhhhh FUCK..." hissed Miz, "You are a big boy...mmmm...oweee...slowly...gently...oooh YES! You just hit my g-spot stud...oh FUCK YES I need this! Pound me you British hunk!"

Neville smiled down at the chunky elder Ohian, whose blue eyes shone with sheer gratitude. He began to fuck Miz hard. Very hard. His inherrent anger at Sami's prolonged emasculation was spilling out. Take it Miz. Take it you whore. Neville knew Miz would look for his next cock after this had finished...fucking take it! Yes. Scream for him Miz.

Miz was having the time of his life!

"OHH YES! YESS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

SLAP.

Neville smacked Miz's curvaceous ass cheek.

"MMmmm!" squealed Miz, "Oh wow you're GOOD! Don;t stop! you hear me?! Don't fucking STOP..."

Neville leaned down and furiously, mannishly, kissed him.

"You're so much better than Rami.." he snarled.

Miz shot him an evil smile.

"Any idiot can tell you that. Now shut up and continue fucking me."

The box was crashing against the wall and Miz's screams were reverberating. YES! Oh God Yes! This was the fucking LIFE, damnit! Suck on this Zayn! Miz was on his way to steal yo man. And now Miz had GOT yo man! YAAAS!

"Oh fuck man...fuck man...gonna cum...I'm gonna...oh fuck.."

"Right in me!" screeched Miz, "Fuck yes...go for it stud...shoot your fuckin load in me!"

Neville let out a frustrated roar...the veins throbbing in his temple, his long, wavy brown hair falling over his pointed yet handsome face as he exploded at long last, deep inside Miz's willing ass...oh fuck this was the best orgasm he'd had in a long time...and Miz took it like a champ...clenching his hole to truly take everything the Brit offered...wait Miz just screamed...

"OHHHHH! YES!"

The feeling of having a hot hunk blow a much-needed load within him was easily enough to burst Miz's dam too and he convulsed wildly, spraying his ripped, chunky torso with his own, long-suppressed release.

They'd cum within seconds of each other.

It was a fuck both men wanted, needed and craved.

The Brit fell onto the cuddly American and they held each other for several minutes to get their breath back. Oh fuck yes. The air reeked of testosterone. Two frustrated men had just well and truly gotten their rocks off.

"Did ya cum?" gasped Neville.

"Uh-huh.." Miz whimpered, "You are amazing.."

"FUck man...you're one hell of a shag.."

"So are you sexy.."

Miz made a disappointed noise as Neville pulled out of him. Wow. More fool Zayn. Ha!

Clumsily, the Brit made to pull his maroon trunks back on.

He pulled up a box and fell inelegantly onto it, just looking at Miz's luscious curvy form as the Awesome One basked in the post-coital glow.

"Feel better?" Miz purred, shooting his dazzling moneymaking smile down at Neville.

"Loads thanks mate. How about you?"

"Just what the doctor ordered."

"I better get back," Neville said, "Soon as I get the feeling in me knees back!"

Miz swung his chunky legs around and fumbled for his trunks, slipping them on.

"If you want to do this again sometime," he smiled, "I'm more than happy."

"Mate, I'm not sure I can do the relationship thing again...sorry.."

"I don't do relationships either," Miz replied, "I mean, if you want to hook up again, let me know. No strings, just good fucking sex."

"I promise I'm not the jealous type," Neville smiled.

"Good because I don't like to be tied down, but I like to keep my good dick handy," Miz beamed, "But you definitely need a boy who can handle you. Not one who tries to control you."

He got to his feet.

Neville slowly followed suit.

"I'll see you around," he grunted.

"Course you will sweetie." Miz leaned forward for a peck on the lips.

NEville returned it before departing, walking past Nikki Bella and totally not seeing her.

OK.

The former Divas Champ was expecting Sami Zayn to emerge. She knew what the men in this company were like! She'd really missed the irreverant goings on backstage whilst on the road to recovery.

* * *

><p>Back in the box room, Miz reached into his kickpad for his phone.<p>

He WhatsApped Corey.

_Oh wow *hearteyes* Neville is amazing!_

Buzz.

_**Corey Graves said:**_  
><em>No way! *laughter emojis* YAAS HUNTY GET IT IN! About time you got some D! Alberto says hes up for post-show drinks ;) looks like I get my fajita at last ;) ;)<em>

Miz smirked as he replied:  
><em>You back in Catering? Need to refuel ;) Neville's a beast...he fucked me like he hated me *hearteyes*.<em>

**_Corey Graves said:_**  
><em>Yup. Get ya a big bowl ;) You can tell me all about it. Preferably when Zayn's in earshot :P<em>

Miz sniggered to himself as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Nikki was gobsmacked.<p>

Wait, WHAT?!

Miz?!

That asshole?

But she thought Neville was Sami's man?

"Ew. What you looking at, undeserving ho?" snarled Miz.

"A hot ass mess," spat Nikki.

"I hope your implants leak." Miz hissed.

"At least mine look more real than your wifes.." Nikki clapped back.

"Boo hoo. You're still pressed she won't speak to you anymore."

"Not bothered. How's Brad by the way?"

"Stuck at home waiting for the 90 days to end. No thanks to you."

"Oh my heart bleeds," Nikki spat, "Well I'd love to stay and chat but you're a common backstreet whore. Bye."

"And you can't wrestle a damn lick bitch."

Nikki had already stomped confidently away. SHe was no longer scared of the Toxic Duo now Cody and Finn had her back, and Brad had been pink-slipped. Yes she may have reported Brad...yes Cody and Finn had also backed her up...and maybe even Paige, Summer, Natalya and Charlotte had too... but now wasn't the time to rake over the past. Time to catch up with her much-missed squad.

She strode into Catering, looking for them.

Paige's hair was instantly recognisable.

As was Cody's paint.

Yaay.

She walked towards them.

Cody beamed.

He got to his feet.

"YAAAAAAAS!" he squealed, leaping onto her.

"Mind the jumpsuit.." she chuckled.

"Brandi will be THRILLED hehehehe," he giggled naughtily, "But come take a SEAT! Finny, budge up gurl."

"Why...oh HEEEEYYY!" trilled Finn, also leaping onto her, making sure not to jig her delicate injured neck.

"Stop it, you'll break her," Paige scolded, "At bloody last. Missed you Nicole."

"Missed you too Paige," Nikki sank into the newly-provided seat for her, "Oh wow, the entire squad."

She caught Sami's eye and gulped. Oh shit. She didn't know he was actually here...

"So what's new?" she cleared her throat, "Give me all the tea."

"Who wants to go first?" Cody said.

"You can sweets," Finn said.

"Finny...please let's not.."

"Somebody's got a new man," Finn declared, "Guess who showed up at TLC?"

"Finny...hush," Cody said, "My life. My tea. Shawn and I have split up. We work better as friends...Stephen is back in my life and I won't change it for the world."

"Awww...ok...sad you and Dillinger split so soon but you were totally in love with Amell," Nikki said.

"He's stopping by at Christmas, and by the way, there's an invite for you too hehehe," Cody grinned.

"Stop.." Nikki blushed, "Where's Summer?"

"Oh she'll be here," Paige said.

"Yeah Saraya's getting nice and wet in anticipation," chimed in Sami. Paige lobbed a serviette at him.

Nikki shifted in her seat once more.

"Something wrong?" asked Paige.

"Er...Sami..." Nikki began.

"Yes, Ben and I are no longer together," Sami said, guessing what she was about to ask, "You've probably heard the rumour mill but hear it from me directly. I'm cool now. Don't miss his incompetent ass one bit."

"Oh..." Nikki said.

"What's up?" asked Sami.

"I bet I know," piped up Finn, "Who's Neville been pursuing? What's Stuart put him up to? Where is my fiancé so I can tear him a new one for leading innocent men astray?!"

"He uh...well, I saw him leave a storage room...Miz came out after him," Nikki admitted.

"What?!" Finn looked revolted.

Cody looked over at the redhead with concern. How would Sami take that? If Cody had been in the redhead's position he'd have been mortally insulted.

Rather than look sad, however, Sami roared with derisive laughter.

"He...he...he what? Best he could do?! He thought?! He ACTUALLY thought...oh what a moron..!" he crowed, "He thought he could make me jealous by going after that human dartboard?!"

"Gross...MESS.." groaned Cody, "Sami there's no way you'd take him back now?!"

"Hell NO," Sami smirked, "I'm too busy playing hard-to-get with Hugo Knox hehe."

"Hugo Knox? He's HOT..wait isn't he Nia's man?" Nikki asked.

"She's his faghag," Finn corrected, "She loves the gays does Nia. She's got her own wee squad going down there now. Actually, Eva's not bad once you get to know her."

"Still not convinced," Cody said, "But hey I'm not down in NXT. But seriously, Neville and Mess?! KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"So who's in Nia Jax's squad?" Paige snorted.

"Well, obviously yours truly," Finn announced, "And Samuel. Hugo. Sabby or Tino whatever ya want to call him...Bayley. Carmella. Enzo. Yes ladies, Enzo is queer too. I promised him I'd try find him a man..Oh it's so funny...Sami keeps drip-feeding cheeky nudes to Hugo's snapchat and then acting innocent when he replies! I think poor Hugo's gonna have a breakdown soon hehehe."

"You're mean Samuel," Paige scolded.

"Well I've got to make him want me as opposed to Plan B cos he can't get Fergal," Sami said, "Nah, it's fun. Certainly stops the bitching about Fergal anyway. Those who think Rat Skank's opinions seem to matter just stay mad."

"So when you finally gonna put him out his misery?" Paige scoffed.

"When I'm bored with whatever Orlando's Scruff, Growlr and Grindr have to offer?" Sami shrugged, "Or when he stops peeping up Fergal's shorts when he thinks nobody's looking."

"And you're cool with all of this?" Nikki looked right at Cody.

"Early 2016 resolution, after my messy antics post-TLC I am legit keeping my nose out of others' personal lives," Cody said, "Unless it's Mess and Graves who just deserve it."

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas?" asked Nikki.

"Stuart is coming home to Bray with me," Finn beamed, "And Coddles is invited for New Years. As is his good lady. I may even extend it to Stephen Amell. On one condition."

"And what's that Finny...hey get off my lap.." complained Cody.

"Condition is Nicole comes too...and I'm bored of standing because you made me give my seat up," Finn pouted, "And I've missed sitting on you.."

Cody side-eyed him SO hard.

Giggles all around.

"I bet you do Patch," Sami teased.

"SHUT UP..call me that again Samuel and I'll tell Hugo you bleach your back hole."

"DO what ya like," Sami shrugged, "Did you all know he cakes his face in makeup? You all think he looks SO pretty but that face isn't the one Wade wakes up to!"

"RIGHT...I warned you Samuel.." Finn climbed off Cody's lap and sprung onto the redhead, tickling him mercilessly, peals of laughter leaving the Canadians throat.

"Bloody KIDS," complained Paige, "He's 34 and the other's 31...wouldn't think it would you...pack it in the pair of you!"

Cody was just grinning. Yaaay. He was happy the 3 Amigos were back to normal. He didn't like it when Finn was anti-Sami. And although he still wasn't 100% approving of slutty!Sami, he was getting used to it. And at least Sami played safe now.

"Nicole?! Cody? Help!" Paige was reaching over to try and restrain the Tickle Monster.

"I'm recovering," Nikki said.

"And I'm busy, Stephen's text me," Cody smirked.

"THanks a lot..right you...stop it or I'm telling on you to Hunter," Paige barked, wrestling Finn from Sami.

"Took your time Saraya," pouted Sami, "Thinking about Summer's tongue game again were you?"

Paige refused to bite.

"OOOOF.." Cody groaned as Finn sat back on his lap, burying his head in his chest.

"Sami's mean, protect me Coddles."

"Nope, that's Wade's job..hehehe."

"Your hugs are like nobody else..." Nuzzle.

"Finny, it's cool, at least now I know why it takes you forever in the bathroom...not judging."

"So do you actually wear makeup?" Nikki asked, "Or was he just winding us up?"

"A wee bit, Sami's just being a BITCH," Finn pouted, "What? If they want to make me the biggest star on the main roster, gotta look the part, right? And it's not just for women!"

"Nope, I'd be lost without my concealer, moisturiser, and gloss," Cody said, "Dashing is still relevant. We're modern men. Deal with it."

"Yes but a bit of foundation and mascara is one thing, Patch," Sami piped up, unable to resist, "Caking it in layers of meticulous contouring and the full works is another."

"I WILL have you Sebei you insufferable SLAPPER.." scowled Finn.

"You had that chance Patch, remember," clapped back Sami.

"I wasn't the one who lost my bottle," Finn retorted, Z-snapping.

"Boys..." Cody sighed, "We've only just repaired the amigos! Can it."

"She started it," pouted Finn.

"No, she did!" Sami folded his arms.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Cody, "I'm finishing it! Sami, go and sit in the corner until you can behave. Paige, if you please."

The raven-haired diva was trying SO hard not to laugh as she actually prised Sami off his seat and marched him to an empty table, parking him in the chair.

"You can't do this to me Saraya," he complained, "I'm 8 years your senior."

"And you act like someone 8 years my junior," she said, totally straight-faced, "Oh whoops, Summer's taken your seat. Maybe when you can be good you can come back to our table."

"Fuck you," Sami spat, getting his phone out and browsing Growlr.

* * *

><p>Unable to stop the giggles, Paige had to sprint back over so he wouldn't see her laughing. And then she went pink as she spied Summer.<p>

"Hey girl, looks like I missed the fun again," the blonde smiled, pecking her beloved girlfriend.

"Yes, Samuel's on the naughty step," Paige said.

"And I get to STAY, yay," Finn grinned, arm around Cody.

"Only because I don't want Wade to break my legs," Cody said, "Otherwise you would be on another table on your own Finny."

"Meanie. Sowwy." He sucked his thumb and tried puppy dog eyes.

"Finny, you forget I originated that..not gonna work."

"Anyhoo...what's your answer? I just invited you to my home for New Years...and your wife...and even your boyfriend..and your wife's girlfriend...Nicole? Fancy coming to bonny Ireland to see in 2016?"

"Well...that's really sweet of you," Nikki blustered, "But I don't know what Brizee's got planned..."

"She'll probably be with Dee Bee and Josie," Cody said, "Come on Nikki, Finny's family are awesome...his mom's food SLAYS."

"Oh...alright then, just be weird being away from Brianna...it's a twin thing," Nikki said, "But it'd be nice.."

"And let Finny repay you for slaying his life by taking him to see his idol," giggled Cody.

"Yeah that's true, OK, sold," smiled Nikki, "So why does Sami call you Patch now?"

"Because it's the pseudonym I used on Grindr in my brief tenures of singledom," Finn said, "Playing up the happy-go-lucky-Irish boy. He can't stop doing it once I told him."

Buzz.

WhatsApp from Sami to the 3 Amigos group chat.

_Look what Hugo just sent *heart eyes*_

It was a photo of Hugo on his bed, in some AussieBum briefs..giving the camera his best model pout and grabbing the impressive bulge.

"Oh my, I just did a little sex wee...don't tell Stuart," Finn gushed.

"Lemme see," Cody said, "Ohhh if I had pearls on right now I'd clutch them! Paige even you must appreciate this fine lump of man?"

"Too ripped, looks fake," Paige said.

"Mmmm yaaaaaas," Nikki said, taking a look.

Summer also took a peek.

"Meh, he's OK...don't like over-done bodybuilder types," she said.

"Wasted on you lot," Finn teased, "Looking at him again...nice face but...he looks like he'd take longer in the bathroom than me..I don't like pampered muscleheads. I like my men with a bit more...grr...bit more beard...some real rough edges. He's a bit of a muscle mary to be honest."

"Isn't his name Stuart?" giggled Summer.

"_My _Stuart could knock him out," Finn said proudly, "_My_ Stuart is a former bare knuckle FIGHTER not a footballer primadonna."

"You support Spurs!" Paige scoffed.

"So? I still think too many players are massive overpaid divas," Finn shrugged, "Just because I'm fem doesn't mean I like fem boys. I like REAL men. Masculine men with a bit of ball sweat."

"Yeah OK girl," Cody patted him on the head, "Want to excuse yourself because you're leaving a damp patch on my mevlar? Did you know this tea ladies? He told me he used to walk past building sites on purpose. Like your builders and handymen don't you Finny?"

"Oh yes, we had this lad at the house to fix the guttering a couple of weeks ago...oh my, for a blue collar Yank he got my knickers wagging, I think he had about eight cups of tea just to give me a reason to keep ogling him and talking to him."

"Mess," teased Cody.

"You didn't SEE him or smell him sweets," gushed Finn, "I nipped upstairs and got a wee toy out, had a nice little session imagining him getting into a punch up with Stuart hehehehe."

Buzz.

**_From: Paige_**

_I've bought him the Warwick Rowers 2016 calendar for Xmas haha *wink emojis*_

Cody sniggered. Oh he bet Finn would be all over that.

Tappity tap tap.

**_To: Paige_**

_I bet the pages will be stuck together by next December *laughter emojis*_

Paige suppressed a giggle. She then put on a schoolmarmish frown as Sami padded back over to the table. Wordlessly, she snapped her fingers and pointed to Finn. Sami moved to his bestie.

"Sorry Fergal," he mumbled.

"You better be," pouted Finn.

"May I sit back here?" Sami said.

"You may," Cody replied, "Pull up a chair. Have you thought about what you've done?"

"Too busy getting steamy with Hugo, I think he's starting to want me," Sami sighed, "I sent him a couple of booty shots and he took his briefs off in return...my he's got a big cock."

"He'd be outta luck even if I was single," Finn said, "He's big and English yes...but too primped and preened for my taste. He's not my Stuart. I like 'em a bit rougher."

"That you do Fergal," Sami smiled, "I may have told him that in our texts."

"Was he offended?" asked Cody.

"No," Sami replied, "He said he thought you wouldn't have gone for him anyway. He says I'm not normally his type but said I had hot legs and an amazing ass. And just to stop you shading me, I've been using hair removal cream virtually once a week since I became single. Guys want hole pics after all and I was sick of being blocked for being furry back there."

"Good boy Sami," Cody said, "Don't be ashamed of your otterness though. You work the chest and leg hair."

"Oh it's just my ass I manscape," Sami replied, "The crucial area."

"Wow," Nikki said, "They really do discuss their grooming tips..girls we have to step it up."

"My impact, y'all know it's cos of Dashing," Cody said smugly.

"So Samuel, are you gonna ride that or not?" Paige cut in.

"We're meeting for drinks when I land back in Orlando tomorrow," Sami grinned.

"We expect tea spillage ASAP," Cody said.

"If it goes well, we might hook up on the regular, I told him I'm only after fun for the moment so he doesn't get the wrong idea," Sami explained, "But it could also go badly. Let's not run before we can walk. And...if you want to let it slip I have a date with Hugo when Ben's in earshot, I won't be mad."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I had to end this eventually. Obviously the next chapter will be in the New Year now as I complete this, it's the 2nd of January! I didn't go for all-out Christmas theming like last year but obviously the references.<strong>

**NAUGHTY CODDLES :O :O But you all wanted him to get speared by the Arrow again ;) So he did. Hehe. Dillinger won't be out the picture just yet...as you can see, he's really salty about being used (and who can blame him).**

**And Neville...he went there. I kinda missed writing Miz in smut. I blame that gif of him shaking his booty, as well as the hot Neville picture I posted on my Tumblr today...as soon as I saw them, the lightbulb flicked on, plus ties loosely in with Cesaro's last appearance when Miz harassed him!**

**So John Cena came back after Christmas, so next chapter, the lads will finally know why he;s been away, and if he's done what all Centon shippers are anticipating...;)**

**I hope we do see a sign of Cesaro soon as poor Sheamus is floundering. I know I should have done a bit of Ambrollins seeing as Seth was also at the Slammys but I thought it was long enough. I am all about the banter at the moment, I love writing it SO much. FInny and Sami and Coddles are just...I adore them so much. I regret nothing for how OTT FInny is either :P He's so pretty, cute and a precious cinnamon roll I think he gets away with it :P**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

_Thanks for the feedback! Well, all I'm going to say is that your suggestions have been noted and taken into consideration! I watched Raw and Smackdown this week (Becky and Kevin were the ones that lured me back!) so looks like I'm slowly but surely coming back into the fold. I regret nothing though about featuring Hugo Knox (and Sabby - I've finally been catching up on Breaking Ground as well...UNF he's hot.) and the fabulous Nia Jax - her twitter gives me endless LIFE._

_So here we go, first chapter in 2016...I think once we get to Chapter 50, this will end and I'll continue in a new fic as this spans 2 years, dating from February 2014._

* * *

><p><strong>AT&amp;T Arena, San Antonio, TX, 4 January 2016<strong>

The first Raw of the New Year, and John Cena was leaving his tour bus.

Naturally he was mobbed by fans as per usual, and like the good company face he was, signed and stopped for as many as he could. But namely, he just wanted to get to work. He was due for shoulder surgery soon so this would be his last Raw for a while. He'd not been back a fortnight.

It had certainly been an interesting few months off..

The hulk fiddled in the pocket of his cargo shorts for a precious item that he didn't want to lose, but didn't want to be seen publically wearing.

He hoped there was no holes in these.

At last when he'd seen off the last fan, the Face Of WWE flashed his ID and went inside.

Neville, Wade Barrett and Sheamus were gathered at a table, making sure to reserve a seat for John. Sheamus had once more gone back to Cesaro at the weekend (as was his usual on his time off) and he was pretty smug - the Swiss was now well enough to engage in physical activity!

"So how many times mate?" asked Neville.

"We didn;t fucking leave the bed all weekend man...it was brilliant," the vermilion-haired Irishman smirked, "Who needs cardio and thigh workouts when you have a hungry Swiss at home?"

"Yeah alright mate, don't rub it in," groaned Wade.

"You'll be up for nookie again soon mate," Sheamus grinned.

"Yes but you aren't getting a bollocking for being injury prone every other day!" Wade complained, "I'm only here to get some peace and quiet!"

Finn had been hard on Wade throughout his recovery. The notoriously strict Robbie Brookside had nothing on the Irishman, the Brit had found out. Finn had even locked away Wade's prize vodka stash, saying that he should concentrate on working on staying safe in the ring so he wouldn't keep getting injured. Wade hadn't told FInn he was flying out to Texas to be at Raw with his friends.

"Take your own advice man and stand up to him?" Neville suggested, "You're a big lad, he's not the frigging bogeyman."

"He's the NXT Champion, and Stuey doesn't have a title," teased Sheamus.

"Oh up yours satsuma bollocks," snapped Wade, "Yeah, cheers Nev, I will. You stood up to Zayn."

"I don't regret it either," Neville replied, "Miss the company when going home though but still got me mates in Orlando."

"Wonder how many of them have had your ex?" Wade snarked.

"Probably all of them, doesn;'t bother me," shrugged Neville, "Devitt's bark is worse than his bite."

"You don't live with him!" Wade sighed.

"Oh get a grip Stuey," groaned Sheamus, "All the lad does is play with Lego and gossip with his friends all the time doesn't he?"

"Most of the time yeah...we do spend time together," Wade replied, "But ugh...cos I said let's give the sex stuff a rest while I recuperate...he doesn't like that. He not heard of having a wank?!"

"Tell him to build a new pirate ship!" Neville teased, "You're not scared of a little leprechaun are you?"

Regular hookups with Miz were rubbing off on the high-flying Geordie.

"Oi! Just remember where I'm from jug ears!" snapped an affronted Sheamus.

"Yeah Neville, you ain't with your bit of skirt now!" Wade added.

Neville blushed as he realised what he'd said. Foot in mouth again. He was just always going to be prone to doing that, he conceded.

"Sorry," he mumbled, checking his phone.

"You better be," growled Sheamus, "Oh here he is!"

John Cena swaggered over, hulking into his seat and naturally looking like he was taking over the entire table as usual, his enormous arms resting on it.

"Ok Cena, enough already," Wade said, "Just tell us what you got up to in your little holiday, skiver!"

"Yeah man, if you're pissing back off for surgery then you ain't getting away with not telling us this time," Sheamus said.

The two Brits and Irishman shuffled closer to the big hulk.

John removed his cap.

He fumbled in his shorts pocket and pulledf out the aforementioned important item and placed it where it should be.

"Is that...?" Sheamus hissed.

"That's a bloody wedding ring innit?" Wade asked.

"Looks like it to me," put in Neville.

"You would be correct, yes," grinned John, flashing the dimples.

A silence fell.

And then manly cheers from all three Europeans as they catcalled and clapped, all high fiving John in turn before getting to their feet, linking arms like drunken louts at a pub and stomping around the table.

"Here we go, here we go, here we go!" they sang in unison, "Here we go, here we go, here we go!"

Well with two of them being made up of Northern English men, this was the only way to commemorate such a momentous event. John Cena and Randy Orton had FINALLY tied the knot after almost fifteen years together.

And naturally people were now looking.

"You lot been drinking?" snorted a somewhat red-faced John.

"No mate, just about bloody time," Wade grinned.

"So when the hell did you get hitched?" asked Neville.

"December the 22nd," John announced, "The powers that be paid a million to keep it secret. Security and everything."

"But why weren't WE invited?!" Sheamus complained, "We're your mates!"

"We wanted only our families there, keep it private," John said, "As soon as Randall's back on the road, we'll organise a big party, hire somewhere in the Napa Valley and we can all get wasted like the old days."

"Holding you to that Cena," Wade said.

"Am I still buying the big ginger's drinks?" John asked.

"No, Fandango has been nowhere near me arse recently," Sheamus said.

"What IS going on with you and him now?" asked John, "We still in a menage-a-trois or not?"

"Not, well, with Claude being off, I'm just avoiding Curt and if he is here, hang out with the lads and pretend I'm busy or tired," Sheamus said, "ANyway enough about me...how was the ol' ceremony. Can just see Orton in a white dress."

Snorts all round.

"Tailored suits all round actually," John smirked, "No expenses spared. His mom cried. Cowboy gave him away. My brother was best man."

"And how was the wedding night?" Wade teased, "I'm not getting any at the moment so you may as well rub my snout in it an'all."

"Rehab?" asked John.

"Yup."

"Wedding night was just like the first night waaaay back in '01," John sighed, reminiscing happily, "Oh he's still got it all right."

"So what's your legal name now?" asked Neville.

"John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Stop taking the piss."

"He took my name. He insisted. Randal Keith Cena. It's official now not just a deed poll change. Joint account and everything. We were going to double-barrel but decided it sounded too much like bad fanfiction."

Snorts all round once more.

"So what's this about you and Miz, Neville?" John rounded on him, "As you were so cagey last week."

"I got sick of being nagged about every single thing I do wrong," Neville said, "Rami hated it. SO he chucked me. Miz wanted someone new to knock about with."

"Told him he ain't bringing that slag out drinking with us though," added Wade.

"Too right," SHeamus added.

"Lads lads," Neville sighed, "He's not me boyfriend or anything, just...well...just a fuckbuddy. He's not after a relationship anyway."

* * *

><p>Paige, Summer Rae, Becky Lynch and Cody were at the usual Plastics table. Becky was not happy - she and Sasha had been kept awake by Neville and Miz having sex all night very loudly in the hotel room next door. And tonight she had a big match with Charlotte.<p>

"I don't give a damn who anyone fucks round here," she was saying, "Just have some bloody respect for people who are trying to sleep, especially before Raw."

"Mess," Cody spat.

"Not like you've not woken people up before mister," Summer teased.

"I have consideration," Cody said, "Mess doesn't give a damn who he pisses off as long as he gets some dick."

"How was New Years in Bray? Can't BELIEVE you got to go there and not me!" Becky complained.

"Amazing thanks," Cody teased, "We did Skype you!"

"I know but its not the same," Becky sighed.

"I love going back there and I never thought I'd say that," Cody replied, "Quite a party with me, Brandi, Wade AND Nicole all hanging out with Finny and his awesome family. Plus some of his old wrestling friends from the British indies."

"So who did you kiss at midnight?" teased Paige.

Cody looked at the floor.

"Cody..." she scolded.

"Finny.."

"You WHAT?!" shrieked Becky.

"He kissed Wade obviously, then, saw I had nobody cos, well, Nicole was..hehe..busy with my wife...*giggle*...well...we had a moment...(all the girls glared at him) It was just a peck, keep your panties on ladies.."

"What a shame Sasha didn't see that," Becky giggled.

"And what would Stephen say?" Paige went on.

"It was just a friendly peck on the cheek between besties Paige. I saw Stephen yesterday. It's a miracle I can walk hehehehehehe. Man it's been so long since I've had a good, LONG, dicking. Guess who came THREE times in one session?"

He raised his hand.

"Fergal's not here," Becky said, "We don't need to know."

"Yes, what was it Little Cody called us once? Oh yes, a snatch patch," teased Paige, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah OK Paige, sorry.." mumbled Cody.

"No Fergal to save you," Becky chimed in.

Oh really? A black-clad whirlwind leapt into the circle, straight onto Cody's lap, winding him, and placing his legs on the table.

"Afternoon," trilled Finn Balor, "Miss me?"

"We were just talking about you Fergal," Becky grinned, "What's this about you kissing other men at midnight?"

"It was 12:01 actually Bex," Finn said, "Suppose he's been telling you it was a full blown snog, eh?"

"I haven't actually," mumbled Cody, "Don't flatter yoself. Cheers for winding me again by the way Finny."

"Just catch your breath sweets," Finn grinned, putting his arm around his beloved best friend.

"Bad joke," Paige said.

"Terrible," Summer added.

"Oh you all laughed, admit it," Finn said, "Well, I have arrived. What's the tea?"

"Becky was kept up all night," Summer said, "By Neville and Miz."

"Ugh, Neville's still porking Jabba The Hutt. Nothing changes, but then, the ugly are also desperate," Finn sniffed, before turning to Cody, "So girl. How was your weekend?"

"Do you two want to be alone?" teased Summer.

"And thanks for the sympathy Fergal," snarked Becky.

"Not with Sasha about," complained Cody, "Weekend was on fleek thanks for asking Finny. I'm sitting on a cushion...hehehe."

"I bet you are," Finn giggled.

"Seeing him again tomorrow, he's flying out to Laredo," Cody smiled happily, "Oh it's bliss. Everything's perfect. So. Any tea on Sami and Hugo?"

"YAAAS," Finn camped, "So they went out for drinks before Christmas,"

"Oh tell him mum says thanks for the spruce beer," Paige cut in.

"Yeah yeah," Finn said, "Anyhoo, they went out...and well...Sami played hard to get again. He said they had really good conversation, Hugo mostly wanted to talk shop, advice and stuff. But they did get a bit flirty."

"Well they've already exchanged nudes," Cody shrugged, "Sami just needs to get that dick to stop Hugo thirsting for you girl."

"Apparently they talked about me for 20 minutes," Finn mumbled.

"And the self-proclaimed Boss has a problem with that?" Paige couldn't resist.

"I am happily taken and committed," Finn pouted, "Some of us CAN keep our legs crossed around other men, Saraya."

"Well you are just that fabulous, Finny," giggled Cody.

"Yes, well, you can't teach that," Finn said, "I'm restless girls. Let's go play in the ring. So jumpy from my flight."

"Wanna?" Paige turned to Summer.

"Well," the blonde said, "It'll probably be the only chance I get to actually wrestle this week. Let's go."

"I'll work you," Becky said, "Need to get warmed up for Charlotte."

"I hope Mess and Rat Skank don't get her alone again," Cody said, linking arms with his bestie as they left, thankfully Finn didn't spot Wade!

* * *

><p>But Wade had spotted Finn.<p>

"Ohh SHIT..." he hissed, "WHY?! Why couldn't he just stay in bloody Orlando?!"

"You that scared of your own fiancé man?" teased John.

"But I didn't TELL him I was coming here!" spluttered Wade, "He's gonna bollock me so bad if he sees me."

"Looks like you need to grow a set of satsumas yourself," Sheamus chimed in.

"Up YOURS," growled Wade, giving him the two-fingered salute, before turning to John, "Hide me Cena."

"Oh no mate," Neville put in, "You made your bed, lie in it. Just hope he doesn't see you."

"Relax lads," Sheamus said, "They've gone."

"Oh thank fuck...great, now I'm going to have to get through tonight playing hide and seek!" Wade moaned.

"Or you could just man up?" Sheamus suggested helpfully.

"What the big ginger said," John chimed in.

"Fine," huffed Wade, getting to his feet, "Given the choice between you lot taking the piss out of me or having my balls on a skewer for not telling Fergal I was coming out here to Texas I'd rather sit here and let you do your worst..."

"But you value your balls too much," John said, "I sympathise, man."

Sheamus decided to step it. He got to his feet before grabbing Wade by the Brit's not-inconsiderably-sized arm and heaved him up.

"Gerroff.." snapped Wade.

"C'mon," Sheamus said, "Take your punishment like a man."

"I hate you Farrelly. I really do."

* * *

><p>The Plastics were making their way out to the ring.<p>

"Oooh, the sound desk's set up," Finn grinned, "Hey! Girls! Let's do each others' entrances!"

"No thanks Finny," Cody said, "Happy with my own. KthanxBAI."

"Thought you wanted to do some training?" Becky smirked, "Summer. Get your arse away from Paige and into that ring."

"Yes please do, we are sensitive homosexuals," chimed in Finn.

Summer flipped him off.

Finn was plugging his phone into the sound desk - he had a plan to make it more fun. Scroll, browse...ahh...artists...CFO$...

The shrill riff of Paige's theme sounded.

Summer giggled. Well, Paige DID dress up as her in 2014 for a Divas Battle Royal...and she'd always wanted to get her back!

And she copied Paige's entrance perfectly, step by step...she undied her hair from the neat post-workout ponytail and shook it loose (Paige's eyes became hearts at this point) before throwing back her head and screaming rather more gutturally than in past times she'd mocked her girlfriend's signature battle cry.

"Whoa..." even Paige was shocked.

"She's probably frustrated at not getting used," Cody remarked, perching on the edge of the stage next to the raven-haired diva.

The remaining squad all clapped Summer who jovially took a bow.

"Play my music Fergal," ordered Becky.

"You're no fun Bex, I think you should try this one.." grinned Finn, browsing his playlist before finding the perfect song to troll her with.

"_BRIE MODE!..."_

"Fergal I hate you.." pouted Becky but, hey, any excuse to perform and amuse folk, she gamely pointed skywards as Brie's insanely-catchy theme started playing before sprinting to the ring, her flaming locks flowing behind her. Brie's entrance wasn't hard to do.

"We need a ref!" she yelled.

"Me!" Paige was up in a trice.

"I don't think so, too biased, one's your girlfriend, the other's your ex hookup," teased Cody before getting up and striding to the ring.

"You're on the way to getting a good slap," Becky remarked to Cody as he slid into the squared circle.

"Ring the bell!" Cody said.

"Ding ding!" catcalled Paige.

Becky and Summer worked a quick but hard fought match, more reminsicent of one of the blonde's NXT bouts pre-call up than anything she'd done on the main roster. Eventually Becky got her in the DisArmHer to get the victory.

Applause from everyone as the girls exited, all puimped for later. Well, Becky was. Summer wasn't doing anything tonight.

"Right boys," Becky said, "In you get."

"No..." Cody said, "I'm not wrestling HIM."

"Oh yes you are. Scared you may lose?" teased Finn.

"Bitch PLEASE, any idiot can do a STOMP," Cody mocked, Z-snapping.

"Money, MOUTH," Finn clapped back.

"You're on girl."

"First let me prepare," Finn said, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Fergal PLEASE..." groaned Becky, "You're not on BG East now!"

"Finny..." sighed Cody as the NXT Champion removed his jeans to reveal his trunks and kickpads. He'd come in ring gear (as always!) under his smart black shirt and jeans. He unbuttoned said shirt to reveal a Bullet Club, not Balor Club tee.

"I'm getting Sasha," Becky smirked, "She will kill me for making her miss this."

"Oh I've WhatsApped all the girls," Paige smirked, "Might even get Samuel on Periscope."

"Summer, be a darling and look after my phone whilst I go get stuff from the locker room," Finn shot her his most charming smile, "Soon as I cough, play music, yeah?"

"Sure.." giggled the blonde. Paige rolling her eyes.

Finn sashayed out happily.

About six minutes later, a faintly audible cough was heard from behind the curtain. Summer unlocked the phone (1008 - Wade's birthday. Summer wasn't stupid!) and opened Apple Music. Oh REALLY? She laughed to herself as she hit play.

"Call to me! Call to me!"

Right on cue, Finn appeared through the curtain, leather jacket and title around his waist, but also his demon headdress on, sans body paint, which made it look more like a fright wig.

As Summer's poppy, catchy theme played, he mimicked her entrance to the letter, even moving his hips as camp as you like. He climbed the turnbuckle and bowed his head, flipping the headdress - the sole reason he'd worn it was so he had 'hair' to flip!

Cody, who'd been back by the stage at this point, had filmed the whole thing and intended to put it on social media at the first opportunity! YAAAS FINN. Slay and snatch.

"I got the perfect one for you," giggled Summer.

A sassy beat sounded.

"_I had a dream that I never made it.."_

Oh of COURSE. Well, why not?

And right on cue as Cody swaggered down the ramp, attempting to be Sasha, the girl herself appeared behind him and perched next to Becky.

"I have never been more excited for a male match," she grinned.

"That's a lie," Paige snarked.

"Is it a briefs or boxers match? Winner strips the other?" Sasha teased.

"Oh my GOD.." Becky facepalmed.

As Cody stepped into the ring, Finn lobbed his headdress at him.

"Bitch.." Cody pouted, "Er...we need a ref?"

Sasha couldn't sprint in fast enough! She was gonna get a front row seat for any 'accidental' gropage!

Cody side-eyed her.

"Trust you," he huffed.

"Just practicing my special guest referee skills," she said innocently, "Ring the bell!"

They locked up. OK Finn was taking it seriously. Cody was truly worked through his paces, and actually it was a lot of fun. Reminding him why he loved the sport and industry. Finn was a fifteen year veteran after all, and his playful cuteness often belied that. Yes, there was touching. Yes both men may have sprung a semi. The chemistry between them was electric - not as much as when he got in the ring with his beloved Stephen Amell in August but Cody definitely felt something.

And then he was taken aback from his thoughts as Finn hit him with Summer's Solstice spinning kick, the ravenette falling flat on his ass.

Back and forth they went, near fall after near fall, both imagining they were on TV. Eventually Cody was behind Finn. Well, as Sasha was refereeing...he pulled Finn into a backstabber and locked in the Bank Statement. The smaller Irishman was so surprised, and all too aware of Cody's size and strength advantage, that he tapped in seconds.

"Yes, yes, yes," Cody celebrated like he'd won the title at Mania, "I believe that makes ME the Boss, soz Finny."

"I let you win," pouted Finn.

"Hmm, I think Bayley and I did better," teased Sasha.

"He should have been DQ'd for not wearing his ring gear," Finn said, "Too busy hoping we'd snog weren';t you Sash?"

"And? Two cute boys wrestling?" Sasha was sorry, not sorry.

"You wish," Cody sassed, "So GIRL," he picked Finn up and spun him around.

"What?" Finn sucked his thumb cutely.

"You actually brought your demon headgear purely to do Summer's entrance?"

"So what? It's fun."

"You've practiced it at the PC haven't you?" Cody went on accusingly, "Cos you were way too good."

"Well," Finn grinned, "It helps having friends in high places. I get to do what I want. If I want to spend my days doing other people's entrances...well I get permission hehehe."

"You mean you flashed your thigh to Robbie Brookside?" Cody teased.

"No I just train in booty shorts." Giggle.

"You're the NXT Champion.." Cody sighed.

"AND THAT'S MY FIANCE!" screamed Finn suddenly, sprinting to the ropes.

Most unfortunately, Wade had heard the girls cheering the boys on as he'd headed to gorilla and headed out to see what was going on. And Finn had spotted him. Oh CRAP. A massive telling off was coming.

"Finny?" Cody was confused.

"He TOLD ME he was staying home to rehab...he...Imma KILL HIM!"

The angry little spitfire vaulted out the ring and stomped up the ramp.

"Hi.." Wade mumbled as he came face to face with a pissed-off fiancé.

"GET OUT THERE. NOW!"

"Yes love."

THe big Brit skulked out like a scolded schoolboy as Finn stomped after him.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh.." Cody snickered, perching back on the edge of the stage next to Paige.<p>

"Poor Wade," Paige giggled, "Six foot plus bareknuckle fighter and still gets told off..enjoy perving did you Sasha?"

"They almost made out several times," the Boss teased, leaning into Becky, "I can feel the chemistry."

"You're the only one," Cody assured her, "If it was Stephen and me, well, let's just say BG East would pay big bucks hehehehe."

"He was WAY too good at my entrance," Summer remarked, "I feel like I'm out of a job...and he even did my signature kick."

"He practiced it," COdy grinned, "Talk about trading on looks...the SLUT."

"Oh he's probably had Brookside," Paige said casually.

"Oh he has," Becky put in.

"WHAT?! BECKY GIMME THE TEA," squealed Cody, "He missed THAT little titbit! I was only joking about him flashing his thighs...thought he told me everything!"

"I knew it...I thought they seemed overly friendly back in my NXT days," Sasha said, "And Becky told me."

"That's my bestie and he hid things," pouted Cody.

"Can you blame him?" Paige said, "Imagine if the wrong person found out..."

"Corey," corrected Summer, "He'd do anything to get rid of any of us."

"Well Rat Skank probably sucks off the entire coaching team at the Performance Center," Cody scowled, "So he can just pipe down and take several seats on higher-up dicks."

"You have such a way with words," remarked Becky.

"I can't pun like you," Cody replied, "Once he's finished putting Wade on blast for whatever reason, Imma get the tea from him on Brookside."

"It was years ago but I'll let you interrogate him," Becky said.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett was searching the corridor, a furious Finn close behind. If he was going to get a massive telling-off, he was going to get it in some privacy, so he opened a side room door and headed in.<p>

SLAM.

Wade jumped as the door crashed shut.

Finn wasn't in the mood for games. Why did Wade lie to him? Who was he cheating on him with?! Why did Wade come to Raw? ALONE? Without him? Without TELLING him? His mind was racing.

"Explain," he snarled, folding his arms.

"Work here.." Wade avoided the angry green eyes.

"Don't play smart with me Stuart. Why the FUCK did you lie to me?!"

"It was a last minute thing..." even Wade didn't believe himself. Just come clean. Best bet in the long run.

"No. Who you shagging?! You and Sheamus?! I bet it is!"

"Fergal for fucks sake stop being so paranoid!"

"Can you BLAME me?! You get on a fucking plane behind my back and don't even have the bloody decency to text me letting me know where you are!"

"I didn't know you were gonna be at Raw did I?"

"Well how about you ASK?! Is it THAT hard?"

"Well no but I'm a grown man...I don't have to tell you everything?"

Big mistake. HUGE.

SLAP.

Wade was holding his face.

"Bastard." Finn's eyes filled with tears.

"Well I don't..." Wade trailed off. Just be honest.

"Why? Am I that unimportant? I'm only supposed to the man you're MARRYING!"

"No Fergal...it's just...I wanted to get away from you for a bit. I needed some space."

Finn blanched. What?

"Wh..why,..."

"Because you keep nagging me because I won't have sex with you while I get fixed up! I appreciate you want me to stay fit and healthy but I'm a big lad...I can take care of myself and I know what I'm doing!"

"Pardon me for wanting to be a good husband and look after you," sniffled Finn.

"I appreciate that..."

"Yeah...thanks love," Finn put on an exaggerated imitation of Wade's gruff Lancashire accent, "Appreciate it love, three bags full love...you think it's all I want in exchange?"

"It's not about that.."

"Damn right it isn't Stuart! You really can be the most thoughtless OAF sometimes!"

"I'm sorry, Ok? It's just...not used to being, well, fussed over."

"I love you Stuart. It's what I want to do."

"Then give me some breathing space."

"Well don't lie to me...I wouldn't be so pissed at you if you just told me you wanted to go to Raw to see fucking Sheamus."

"Fine. I'll tell you next time. I promise."

Wade pulled the angry little Irishman into a chaste kiss, trying to placate the raging Balor demon within.

Finn whimpered and kissed him back.

"This time I'll forgive you," he murmured, "Next time though Stuart, I won't be so nice."

"Understood. Get your pants off."

"Huh?"

"Well you're not wrestling tonight are you? Just mincing about in your trunks to show off?"

"No...maybe..." Innocent sucking of thumb.

"Then get them off," Wade growled, smirking. Sod the recovery, his balls were blue...and they'd just had a tiff. Make up sex was the fucking best. He'd put in the sex ban, and now he was gonna lift it.

Finn peeled off his trunks. His cock was hardening.

Wade gently began to kiss him, just touching inside his ripped thighs.

"Stuart.." Finn moaned between kisses, "Thought you wanted us to stop a bit..."

"Maybe I want to fuck your arse," Wade growled.

"Please do...I miss it already..."

Wade helped him remove the Bullet Club tee and tossed it to the floor. Finn deftly removed his kickpads and boots so he was naked from head to foot. Instantly the little Gaelic vixen began to unzip Wade's jeans and pull them open.

Mmmm.

As soon as Wade's Calvins were pulled down his long legs, the Irish harlot gratefully took the large cock into his hungry mouth.

"Ohhhh FUCK..." groaned Wade, scrabbing behind him for something to support his weight as the pleasure sizzled up his skin.

Finn was deepthroating him...sucking him off like it was the last thing he'd do. He was pissed at Wade still, but DAMN did he need some dick already! Partly why he'd been so hard on Wade - fuelled by rampant frustration! With Sami gloating about having Hugo Knox eating out the palm of his hand in between Grindr and Scruff lays, and trying to find a suitable partner for Enzo Amore, along with Cody bragging about Stephen Amell making him cum three times in one intense three-hour sex session earlier.. Finn just wanted to get LAID damnit!

He released Wade from his mouth and looked up at the Brit.

Wade grunted...Finn was just such a sex kitten. That pretty face etched in wanton need.

"Please.." Finn whimpered.

Wade peeled his tee off. A tight blue one that Finn loved on him. The Brit then kicked off his jeans, socks and loafers so he too, all six foot plus of ripped masculine beef, was as naked as his cute, horny fiancé. He hugged Finn close, grinding their bodies together, and kissing away Finn's whines and mewls gruffly, grabbing that bubble butt. Mmm that arse still turned him on so much. Finn was the perfect bottom.

Finn broke away and got down on all fours atop the Bullet Club tee. Arse up, back arched like a true twink.

"Bugger...no lube.." Wade sighed.

"Just spit...please darlin..."

"I don't want to keep hurting you.."

"I don't care darlin...I want you in me NOW.."

Wade spat on his hand and slicked up.

Ah.

But first. Haha.

He fumbled in his discarded jeans for his phone and took a photo of Finn frim behind. One for the road wank bank.

He was going to take a selfie of him fucking Finn and send it to Sheamus and Cena. That'll teach them to take the piss and score ultimate lad points!

The things that go through your mind when you're horny as fuck huh..

He sucked on his two fingers and kneeled behind his desperate beau, slowly inserting them into the smooth, tight heat.

"Ohhhhh yes..."

"Feel good?" he snarled.

"Mmm-hmm...don't stop..."

Wade continued to finger and scissor. Mmm that hot arse...he was the luckiest bloke in wrestling. Finn pushed his plump arse right back to Wade's knuckles, desperate to feel more full. The itch was unbearable...he needed it scratched like NOW.

Wade slowly and torturously removed his fingers. He spat on his hand once more. He didn't want to hurt Finn. But he was bloody horny. And so was Finn.

He slicked himself as much as he dared before slowly lining up.

He pushed between those muscular, silky-smooth cheeks.

"OWWWWWW..!" Finn cried out, "Hurts...hurts..stop.."

"Can't do without lube, sorry love...I'm just gonna hurt ya."

"I want you SO BAD.." complained Finn, "Find some!"

"Where?!"

"Cody's bag. He always carries it."

"How the fuck do you...I don't even wanna ask..."

"Just go Stuart. Hurry!"

Wade pulled his Calvins on and sprinted out. How far from here was the locker room? Oh shit...wrong way...ah...there...just past this door...thankfully the sign was still up. He kicked it open. Where was Cody's bag? Ah...yes...Wade was glad he paid attention to the little things. He unzipped it and fumbled around...a red bottle of Durex Play. Perfect. He swiped it and ran as fast as he could before he was caught.

Where was that bloody side room?! God work could kill the mood sometimes!

Ah. He kicked it open.

"Did you find it?" Finn asked, now on his back, idly stroking his cock.

"Yup."

"Gimme." Finn snatched it and coated his hand whilst Wade peeled off his white boxer shorts. He then rose to his knees and copiously coated the Brit's cock, jerking it to get it back to full mast following the brief interruption.

"Patience," teased Wade.

Finn sank back on all fours, arse up and waiting expectantly to get fucked.

Wade kneeled back down behind him, applying more lube to his entrance, stroking Finn';s balls to tease him some more, enjoying the little whimpers. He wiped his hands on Finn's ripped back and lined up.

Slowly...he pushed back in.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhhh YES...oh fuck...YES.." Finn whined as he was penetrated with a little less pain.

"Miss me?"

"Too right...more.."

"Patience.." Wade playfully swatted him on the arse, deliberately pushing in slowly..and then he snapped his hips and was buried to the hilt, those cheeks against his pelvis.

"Ohhh YEAH...fuck me darlin. Hard."

"Like it hard these days doncha.." Wade began to thrust in and out.

"Ahhh! aaaahhhh...oooh yes...yes...oh fuck...oh fuck...yeah I do...Aaaaaaah...so good...feels...ahhh...so good.."

Well Wade knew someone had really missed him! Or at least missed the sex! He began to pound Finn hard, yanking him by the top of his skin faded brown hair, pulling him into a beautiful S shape.

"AHHH! Oh my GOD...just there..." the Irishman howled, "Please don't stop...AAAAH.."

His prostate was being smashed just right...damn he could get this forever..nobody could fuck him like Wade could (except maybe, Cody...and it was actually turning Finn on even more knowing they were using his hot best friend's lube).

Wade slapped that arse hard.

"More! Harder!"

And again.

But the Brit was getting too close to last...fuck it had been tough not having sex over Christmas and New Year but DAMN it felt good to let loose on his beautiful fiancé again. Finn was just the best fuck ever. He pulled Finn close and instinctively the younger man turned for hungry kisses which Wade gave him.

"Feels so good to have you inside me again darlin.."

"Feels fuckin' good to be inside ya again. Horny little boy."

"Yes...ahh...I am...don't stop..."

"Can't..oh fuck...can't fuckin stop mate...gonna fuckin cum soon..."

"Mmmm...mnmm...me too...keep going...wanna cum.."

"Sorry love...gonna fuckin shoot inside ya...fuck...OH FUCK..." Wade growled and gasped, driving deep inside the hot arse as his orgasm ripped through his body...oh fuck he needed this SO bad...nothing beat spunking up a hot little arse like this...nothing...Wade was a born top. What possessed him to bottom to Sheamus?

His cock was still hard...he continued to pound FInn who was fucking right back with earnest, determined to come whilst Wade was still inside him...

"Bit more...oh fuck...oh fuck...m'gonna'cum...gonna...oh God...ahhh ahhh...ahhh..." Finn was getting so close...he was trying SO hard not to wank himself off..he always came hands free when they had sex the whole time they'd been together...c'mon...he clenched around Wade and screamed as at LAST he went over the edge, his release showering the precious Bullet Club tee beneath his sweat-sheened lean body.

GAsping, both men held one another.

Wade pulled out.

Finn buckled and fell clumsily, right onto the shirt and his own mess. He didn't care. He'd gotten the D that he'd been craving since before Christmas. Couldn't even have a Christmas shag either damnit!

Wade lay down next to him, spooning him, attempting to be comfortable on this unforgiving linoleum floor.

He gently pecked the back of Finn's head and wrapped a long, inked arm around the lithe yet shredded body, grinning when Finn's hand clasped his tightly.

"Feel better?" he whispered.

"I needed that so bad darlin.."

"SOunded like you did. Gonna chill out at home bit more now, yeah?"

"Yeah...hold me Stuart."

"Of course love."

"Why's your phone out?"

"Oh...ha...was gonna send a snap to the lads...stop 'em taking the piss."

"STUART. You are not parading me around like a sex object to your caveman friends. I know Sheamus wanted me."

HOW?!

Wade SWORE he hadn't told Finn...unless.

"You told me New Years when you were pissed," Finn went on, "I mean REALLY? I thought he respected me as a fellow Irish wrestler, not as a boy toy he can dress in a school uniform. Pfft."

"Would you be up for that sometime?"

"Maybe...but only if it's with you. I don't fancy Sheamus. Soz."

"Wasn't gonna make you do it with him anyway."

"Good cos the only man I want is you." Peck.

"And Rhodes."

"Stuart..." Finn went pink.

"I know you still like him a bit...it's ok," Wade whispered.

"Can't help it..." Finn was feeling so guilty, "I will get over that, I promise...we're men Stuart. Men are not wired to be fully monogamous, even I know that. Don't ever doubt me though.. I love you. I want to be with you when I'm eighty."

"I know, you don't have to keep justifying yourself. Chill."

"Sorry Stuart. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>WWE Performance Center, Orlando, FL<strong>

Lunch break had fallen on the day's usual hard training, and in the cafeteria, Sami Zayn was opening his lunchbox to devour the falafel he'd been craving all morning. His phone buzzed.

_**From: Neville**_

_Hi. How you doing today? _

Yes, Sami still had his ex's number out of professionalism, but obviously he changed it to his ring name. Sami might not miss him (he did a little but he was fast getting over it) but he wasn't going to be an unprofessional asshat at work. Not if it meant bringing the NXT brand into disrepute.

But why was Neville texting him?

And before Sami could fully engage brain...his fingers started tapping.

_**To: Neville**_

_Awww is Miz not putting out today? My heart bleeds for you._

Bitch move? Maybe, but Sami wasn't interested. Not when he had another hot Englishman to climb! He and Hugo Knox had exchnaged so many steamy WhatsApp messages and photos...plus videos. Last night, he and Hugo had sent each other jerk and dildo-fuck videos until both of them had blown their loads. It was hot as fuck. Sami knew he needed to get that hot hunk in his bed SOON. How much longer could he play hard to get? He'd stopped checking messages on Grindr, Growlr and Scruff for a few days. At least if he had a friend with benefits at work (that may lead to something more serious - he was keeping his options open) it would save the leg work meeting tricks off these apps usually required. He had to smirk when he saw Tino Sabatelli and Enzo Amore appear on Grindr though. Why didn't those two just get it on?

"Well don't wait for me!" came Finn's voice as the Irish cutie sashayed into his usual seat opposite the redhead.

"Thought you wanted privacy in your daily Wade call," Sami teased.

"I was just finishing. Meanie."

"So the show tonight. You gonna debut Summer's entrance."

"Maybe. I have bigger fish to fry. Because GUESS WHO'S SIGNING?!" He legit looked excited.

"Surprise me?"

"Nakamura. Styles. Anderson. Gallows. Only the bloody entire BULLET CLUB!" squealed Finn.

"Oh awesome," smiled Sami, "And then you're gonna go snatch edges bald and take names on the basic main roster?"

"Of course," Finn grinned, "Then WWE will belong to US. Social Outcasts. Ha. Enjoy it while it lasts basics."

Sami snorted. The newly-formed Social Outcasts, including Cody's former best friend Curtis Axel, had been some of the most vocal anti-NXT-call-up protestors on the male roster.

"I love how you just have them all pressed," Sami giggled, "Only one of them who I think deserves more than he's getting is Adam Rose. Funny how they once more forgot about Sandow."

"Coddles said he and Sandow had a huge falling out cos Sandow hates me," Finn said, "So I may have toddled up to Hunter and put in a complaint about unprofessional behaviour and lack of respect for the future stars..hehehehe."

"Oh Fergal you're such a bitch," Sami chuckled, "Did you say the same about Axel?"

"May have. Axel was SO jealous that Coddles liked me more than him. Such a hater with zero personality. So I may have dobbed him in as well. Hence why they got the Hogan and Savage impersonator schtick for like a fortnight before being totally buried and taken off telly completely."

"Fergal, you can't snitch on every person who bitches about you," Sami warned.

"Oh keep your jockstrap on. Just those two. Because they tried to play Coddles and me off against each other...supposed to be his friends. So. When you gonna just do us all a favour and ride Hugo's cock?"

"Soon. Enforced celibacy is not sitting well with me," pouted Sami, before gesturing to Tye Dillinger, who was sat in the corner alone, "Poor Tye, I feel so bad for him."

"Me too," admitted Finn, "Must suck to love someone who loves another."

"I just don't get why Coddles thinks he and Amell have a future," sighed Sami, "Amell's dick game must be something else for him to leave a hottie like Dillinger."

"Apparently it is, from what he tells me - Stephen Amell is legit the best sex he's ever had," Finn sighed, "I love Cody so much and am happy if he is...but I can't see him and Arrow long term."

"Let's not poke our noses in," Sami said, "And anyhoo. Why hasn't Enzo climbed onto Sabby's dick yet?!"

"I know right?!" lamented Finn, "I dunno how many more hints I can drop! Enzo's cute, but he thinks lads won't touch him because he's so out-there-looking."

"I'd sooner fuck a guy who's his own person than a bland faceless clone," Sami said.

"Explain Hugo?" Finn teased.

"I can't help it, I'm a sucker for a regional English accent and a big uncut dick," Sami was shameless.

"Me too, it's why we get on so well," Finn camped, "Did I tell you about the incredible sex backstage at Corpus Christi?"

"No...suppose it's only fair, you were bitching about the fact you couldn't because of yet more surgery. Oh man, look at Tye just sat there on his own..."

"No, we're not interfering," Finn said firmly.

"I think he's better looking than Amell," Sami said.

"Me too, but it's not our business.."

Tye wasn't deaf and they weren't exactly talking in whispers..

"Nice to know someone thinks that," he quipped, getting to his feet and walking to their table.

"Sorry..." Sami mumbled.

"No, it's cool, beats being laughed at by some of the other guys," Tye said.

"Why don;t you fight for him?" Sami asked.

"What's the use? He'll only hate me and then that's our friendship gone as well," Tye sighed, "Guess I'll just have to try and be more like Amell."

"Lose the manbun, it's hideous," Finn said.

"FERGAL.." growled Sami.

"Well I'm sorry, but it needed to be said," the NXT Champion sassed.

"Makes me more obnoxious as a heel, why I have it," Tye said, "I'd shave it off right now if I could."

"What's more important to you?" asked FInn, "Because no matter how naturally hot you are, a man bun just makes you look like a gobshite."

"Yeah thanks for the ego boost man," Tye snarked.

"Sorry about him," Sami said, "When he's not got Barrett's dick in it he runs his mouth all the time. Have you even tried to call or message Cody since it ended?"

"No, don't want to come between him and his precious Arrow." The bitterness was so evident in the Perfect 10's voice, "Glad you guys have my back but let's face it...I was only ever keeping his ass warm till Amell came crawling back."

And with that, the Canadian superstar stormed out of the cafeteria.

"It's eating him up," Sami remarked, "And you didn't help matters, Fergal."

"He may knock Amell into next week in terms of hotness but that hair-don't HAS to go," Finn said, "I'm tempted to sneak up on him meself and chop it off."

"Sometimes you have to look a certain way, and Tye's over...ish," Sami said, "He's a snotty heel who thinks he's perfection. The hair is obnoxious and suits the gimmick."

"Inverts Coddles' dick though," Finn cattily stared at his nails.

"You're not Cody!" erupted Sami, "Stop trying to be him. I'm worried about your obsession with him. You even kissed him at New Year! With WADE there too."

"He had nobody cos Amell couldn't be arsed..."

"His wife?"

"His wife is seeing Nikki Bella, have you forgotten?"

"Oh...right.."

"And I didn't snog him. It was a PECK. Like this."

He leaned over and pecked Sami on the lips.

"Yeah OK I didn't need a visual aid," the redhead snorted, wiping his mouth, "What if Hugo came in? All my work to get him interested in me would have been for nothing."

"Piece of advice love..brush your teeth cos that falafel lingers," Finn wrinkled his nose before waving camply to the door, "Speak of the demon...HI HUGO!"

The hunky figure of Hugo Knox wandered over and sat at their table.

"Y'alrite?" he greeted, in his distinct Chester accent.

"M'fine," Sami was covering his mouth, "Sorry... took a big mouthful.."

"Yeah well...if it's more than a mouthful it's a waste," Finn camped, "OW!"

Sami kicked him under the table.

"Fergal's got a call to make HAVEN'T YOU?" he scowled.

"Nope," Finn beamed, before pouting, "THat hurt SAMUEL."

"Man up," Hugo smirked. He was in a conundrum...FInn was just perfection but Sami was hot too...not his usual type but he had a great peachy arse...all the steamy photos Sami sent him out of work but keeping it annoyingly professional AT work. They went out for drinks bfore Christmas and despite the flirting, not so much as one steamy kiss. But yet Sami kept wanting to exchange naughty Snapchats and WhatsApps. And last night was fucking hot, sending videos of each other masturbating until they'd both shot...but Sami was acting like nothing happened when they were at the PC. Hugo was so confused. Did Sami want him or was he just teasing?

"Yeah, man up, Patch," Sami added.

"How about YOU man up and just ask Hugo OUT," Finn folded his arms, "Hugo, Sami wants to ride you until his hairy legs give out but he enjoys keeping you at arms length. Just sayin."

"I will murder you in your sleep Devitt," snarled Sami, annoyed his plans had just been shot to pieces by the mischeivous Irishman.

"And then who'd brighten this place up with prettiness?" giggled Finn, "Oh will ya look at that, time for my weekly performance review with Robbie. Better dash!"

"Teacher's pet," Sami snarked, "Why's Brookside still doing your WPRs anyway? He's the BEGINNER coach. Bloom should be doing yours."

"Robbie knows me better on a professional basis. Bloom's an old friend and thenceforth will be biased." trilled Finn.

"Whatever Patch," Sami scoffed, "You only keep Brookside as your coach because you can flash some leg at him and he'll give you an A."

"I can't help it, it's the face I was born with," Finn did the hand-out-emoji again, looking unbelievably gay.

"It's the face you coat with slap," Sami clapped back, "How about next week you show up au naturel? With all your wrinkles and warts on show? You'll be given a more HONEST review."

"How about next week you replace the stick up yer arse with Hugo's cock? SEE YA!" Finn skipped gaily out to leave them alone.

"I hate him," Sami was now scarlet.

"No ya don't," Hugo said, "What's with the whole Patch thing?"

"I'm gonna wait till we're with Nia again and embarrass him in front of her," grinned Sami, "You got any gum?"

"Sure," Hugo reached into his shorts and fished out some spearmint gum, offering it to Sami who gratefully took it. Well if Finn wasn't telling fibs...the former English football plater shuffled closer, deciding to be less subtle and make Sami admit it.

Sami was getting hard. Damn Hugo was SO hot. And he wore the most heavenly cologne too.

"Can we talk?" Hugo asked, accent heavier as his voice dropped.

"About what? Looks like you're doing well in class...reckon you'll be pushed up to Smiley's," Sami remarked.

"Not about work," Hugo said, "Before Nia turns up..rare I get you alone at work."

"Cos I'm busy, gotta get up to main roster level fast," Sami replied, closing his lunch box, "In fact I should be getting back."

"Just a minute," snapped Hugo, losing his cool, "What do you want from me, Zayn?"

Sami shrugged. Oh yes. Get him all worked up! Finn hadn't totally dashed his plans then.

"WHo says I want anything?" he said innocently.

"So what was Balor banging on about then?"

"Patch likes to run his mouth," Sami said, "In case you hadn't noticed he thinks he's The Boss Of NXT."

"What ya so scared of Zayn?" Hugo shuffled so close he could smell Sami's Axe spray. Even post training he still smelled nice, "Does what we did last night mean fuck all?"

"I've done vid jerk sessions with loads of guys," Sami replied.

"Whatever. You were moaning like a right slag," Hugo clapped back.

"I was horny."

"Then what ya fucking waiting for? You see me every day but only talk shop but soon as we're not working...you wanna send stuff."

"Because acting like hormonal teenagers in the Performance Center is unbecoming," Sami folded his arms, determined to keep a straight, stoic face, "Come on Knox, you need to get back to class."

"Haven't eaten yet."

"Well grab a sandwich."

"Don't want to."

"Then go grab a protein bar."

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me."

"You don't tell me what to do, rookie."

Sami shot him a stank face and got to his feet, ready to storm out and leave Hugo high and dry again.

But the bigger Hugo had had just about enough of being messed around with. If this red-bearded, buzz-cutted tart wasn't going to give him a straight answer, then he'll take one himself. He also stood up and pulled Sami to him, and their lips smashed together, Sami moaning and giving himself totally to the kiss.

YES!

It worked! He'd gotten Hugo SO worked up that the big Brit had snapped and made the first move!

He kissed Hugo back with more passion, grinding against him.

Hugo broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes.

"Wow," whispered Sami, "About time."

"What?" Hugo raised his eyebrows, "Was this a fucking game?"

"Yup...and you played it to perfection."

"You manipulative bastard..."

"I'm good aren't I?"

"I should knock ten tonnes of shit outta you for making me look such an arse but you kiss so fucking good I don't want to."

Sami took the lead this time and began to kiss him again, pausing between them to stroke Hugo's moisturised, handsome cheek.

"Don't want to back to training," Hugo grunted, "I'm so horny."

"FOllow me," Sami said.

He knew the little room where Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa used to sneak in to fuck when they were at NXT. And he was sure other NXT rookies had gotten down and dirty in there too between drills!

He led Hugo out the cafeteria and down the stairs...where was it...where was that room? In fact, Sami wouldn't be surprised if Triple H had it built purely for clandestine couplings - he knew what went down on the road all right. Backstage sex was as old as the business itself.

Many people at NXT had even christened it the 'ROom Of Requirement' as it was also used for coaches to talk to talent away from the Breaking Ground camera crews amongst other things.

There it was.

Red door.

Sami checked the coast was clear before he opened it. Empty. He beckoned Hugo inside and closed the door behind them before making out with the ex-footie player again. Hugo began to grope Sami's firm bubble butt through his black shorts. Mmmm. It was a very nice arse.

Sami groped Hugo's big muscular ass right back. Oh wow. Such power. He'd seen all Hugo's modelling shoots (as well as it all on camera via the steamy chats!) and it was nice to feel it for real!

Hugo sunk to his knees and pulled Sami's shorts down along with his briefs (well Sami wasn't about to explore Orlando's menu of hot available men without serious new underwear investment!) and freed the throbbing cock, surrounded by dark red fuzz. Instantly he began to suck Sami off.

"Fuck...you like giving head huh?" Sami moaned.

"Mmm-hmm."

Hugo had sucked off many players (and bedded a few) from his Burton Albion team after all - he was 30 years old and not his first time at this rodeo. He massaged Sami's now-smooth ass cheeks as he got to work.

He released Sami and shot his killer smirk up at the redhead.

"That's a nice cock man," he purred.

"Let me return the favour then," Sami moaned, as Hugo stood back up and they fiercely kissed again. Sami rummaged and yanked Hugo's football shorts down his thick, ripped legs.

They ground their cocks together for a few minutes before Sami sank to his knees.

"This is how the veterans really train the rookies," he smirked before taking every inch of this substantial cock into his hungry mouth. Mmmmm YES...what a STUD. So much man candy in NXT...but Sami wasn't Corey. Ideally, Sami would have liked to have been DP'd by Hugo and Tino AKA Sabby, but he knew Enzo also wanted Tino and he wasn't a total classless whore.

"Fuck mate...you suck so good...oh yeah man.." grunted Hugo, gently but firmly massaging the pale red buzzcut. He began to fuck Sami's face.

The redhead immediately released Hugo from his mouth...slowly and tantalisingly before looking up with a cute, naughty smile.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he purred.

"Yeah man.." moaned Hugo, before raising his eyebrows and looking around the empty room, "Here? Now?"

"Up you," Sami was now jerking him off idly, "Or you can come to my place after we finish up here?"

"Show tonight, no time," Hugo moaned, reaching to jerk Sami off, "But...so horny man.."

"Me too...we can fit it in," Sami whispered, "Or I could finish you off right now...release some..pre-show tension?"

"Just wank me off mate...please...I'll wank you off in return?"

"Good enough...try before you buy hey?"

The two horny 30-something men continued to toss one another off...Hugo...being rampantly frustrated and not having had any sex for months was already cussing and moaning, humping the air as Sami's deft wrist sped up...

"Oh fuck man...gonnna cum...oh fuck...fuck...ohhhhhh.."

"Come for me...Stuart."

"Ohhh...FUCK..." Hugo let out a strangled cry and exploded all over Sami's hand and the floor in front of him copiously...oh this felt SO good having someone else get him off after all this time...he'd had the odd Grindr hookup but mainly he'd been lusting after Finn...and lately Sami..till now.

"Fuck yes..." Sami breathed, "Sign of a very frustrated man."

He licked the remnants off his wrist as Hugo leaned sated against the table, eyes heavy, his colourful SnapBack still perfectly placed on his head.

"Man you're good and that was just a handjob," he breathed, "Stand next to me..."

Sami did so and Hugo resumed jerking him off furiously.

"Ohhh yeah...good man," moaned the Canadian, "S'OK...my sex drive is like SO high...won't take long...mmmm...mmm...good man..."

"I'd finger yer arse but I'm knackered.."

"Just this is fi-ine...ahh...ahhh fuck...ahhhh..."

"CLose?"

"Uh-huh...keep goin'."

Hugo continued feverishly trying to get Sami off...the redhead thrusting the air...ohh shit...he was close..so close...

"AHHHHH!" Sami threw his head back as he too went off the edge, spraying his release on the floor...not often he just got a handjob, usually going straight to anal in his hookups...and when he was with Neville.

Now both sated, the two men leaned aginst the table. Hugo pulled Sami around for another round of kisses.

"Feel much better now," he admitted.

"Me too," Sami replied, "Would have liked it better...I should have asked you..rather than assuming...you are a top aren't you?"

"Versatile mate, best way," smiled Hugo, "You never gave me a chance to tell you before you got your dildo out!"

Oooh the big man liked to bottom occasionally? Interesting. Sami was looking to get better at topping (but he fucking loved bottoming so that would be very few and far between!) after all...

"I just assumed, being a big fella," Sami smirked.

"Work on the arse for a reason," Hugo grinned, "But damn watching you fuck yourself with that dildo...such a turnon...really would like a piece of this.."

He playfully grabbed Sami's ass cheek.

"Maybe after the show." Sami licked his lips naughtily. He was going to show Hugo just what a minx he could be. He might concede their first time to the bedroom...but Hugo will have to get used to doing him any time, any place, anywhere he desired it! Or maybe Hugo was as naughty as he was?

"Don't make promises you can't keep man."

"Oh trust me Tomlinson, if I say we're gonna fuck..we are. We better get back before Patch runs his mouth."

They reluctantly pulled their shorts and underwear back up and shuffled out.

* * *

><p>"WELL WELL!" trilled a loud Bray accent, "If it isn't two horny wee bastards!"<p>

Red-faced, Sami and Hugo were faced with half the squad - Finn, Tino Sabatelli, Nia Jax and Bayley.

"So I heard rumours," Nia was grinning, "And you boys making the eyes at each other when we hang out...about time."

"Suppose Patch has told you all has he?" Sami pouted, "Would you like me to spill some tea on HIM?!"

"Nice try Samuel," clapped back Finn, "You two weren't in there long, frustration just that bad was it?"

Giggles and chuckles from the others.

"Hahahaha.." Sami gave a sarcastic laugh, "Wanna know what this one does when he goes to Raw? Not to 'soak up the road life and the main roster shows' but to soak up Barrett's load in every backstage room possible?"

"Well we didn't think he was going to Raw to knit," giggled Nia, ruffling Finn's hair.

"He looks old enough to," clapped back Sami, "Give him some of your makeup remover Nia, and you'll see he's actually ET with an Irish accent."

"You guys should go out," chimed in Bayley, "You argue like a married couple."

"EW!" Sami and Finn squealed in unison.

"Please," Finn Z-snapped, "I like a real man in my bed. Not a glorified belly dancer."

"Haven't you got your WPR anyway PATCH?" Sami rounded on Finn, his hands on his hips now, "Better get your booty shorts on so Brookside will give you a gold star?"

"Boys...boys.. don't make me put you both over my knee now," Nia smirked.

"She started it!" Sami pouted.

"No, she did, dragging me for being prettier!" Finn argued.

Tino and Hugo just looked un-nerved now.

"Last warning," Nia put on a pretend stern face. All these cute boys to play with, she was such a lucky girl, "Over here Zayn."

"You can't tell me what to do rookie!" Sami pouted.

"Oh really," Nia put him in an armlock (playful but strong), and turned him to the wall. She slapped him on the ass hard!

Finn was doubled over. Oh he should so persuade Cody to come to the PC sometime! If not to keep Sami in line - he was getting SO cocky now he was wrestling again.

"That hurt," Sami complained, "Patch's fault as per usual."

"I just wanted an excuse to touch that booty," Nia shrugged, "A girl can look."

"But she can't touch and you touched," Sami complained, "I'm going cos Bloom's waiting."

He flounced off in a huff.

Hugo exhaled. What the hell had he just lethimself in for?

The depleted squad all rounded on him.

"So what went on in there?" Nia asked, but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"None of your beeswax," Hugo mumbled.

"WHatever man," Tino found his voice at last, "You and him hooked up didn't you?"

"Yup they did," Finn said.

"So are you going out?" asked Bayley.

"I dunno," shrugged Hugo, "Just gonna see what happens."

"Then in that case I'm taking you shopping before the show," Nia announced, "Find you a hot new shirt. And not taking no for an answer."

"I can shop for myself thanks girl," Hugo complained.

"I insist," Nia ordered, "And then Tino, we're gonna get YOU some hot new workout gear so you can pull a boy."

"YES," Finn rounded on the former NFL star, "Because we know who you want and who wants you but neither of you are doing anything about it."

"I'm..fine, really," Tino was blushing.

"For big hunks, y'all are so shy," Nia sighed, "Sabby, hun. You're hot, well dressed, rich and drive a Maserati. You should have the boys falling at your feet."

"Busy with training," Tino blethered.

"Don't make me force you to speak to him," Finn said, "Cos I will. I'm the Boss remember."

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans, LA, 11 January 2015<strong>

Sheamus was just placing his bag in the locker room, ready to go meet the lads for lunch in Catering, when a shadow fell across his path.

He was faced with the man who'd once shared his and later Cesaro's beds on the road. The man who took his bottoming virginity. The man who was barely seen on the road.

Fandango.

"Alright mate," Sheamus said casually.

"No," snapped Fandango, and he kicked the locker room door shut, kicking a nearby sportsbag to keep it to.

"What's up?" Sheamus asked.

"You know damn well WHAT'S UP!" spat the dancer, "You and Cesaro fucking used me, you bastards."

"A threeway wasn't gonna last mate, and you can't help who you fall for," the big Irishman replied, "Look, we should have told you..sorry mate."

"THat all you can say Farrelly? You might be in Triple H's back pocket but I deserve more respect than that. I thought when Cesaro got injured you might remember I exist."

"Well ain't my fault they don't use you," Sheamus said, "Sorry man but you know how it is here sometimes."

"Nobody gives a shit about you, not the true fans," Fandango snarled, "I could sell our story to TMZ."

"And then you'll be out of a job and blacklisted from getting another in this business," Sheamus hit back, "Don't try and threaten me Hussey or I will break your legs."

"You're just a big pussyboy with a bigger mouth, I know the real you," Fandango went on, unafraid of the thickset, pale-skinned beast of a Celt in front of him, "Just remember I've fucked you in the ass."

"Oh big deal, so WHAT?" snarked Sheamus, "Who would they believe? Me or a mincing great fairy in sparkly flares? Now leave me alone. I'm asking you nicely."

He shoved past Fandango.

"Dunno why you settle for Cesaro, he's not that great a fuck," the dancer called after him, "So what? He's got a nice ass. He lays there like a stunned gazelle."

Sheamus hissed through his nose. Oh no. He was not going to get involved in these ridiculous bitchy head games so many gays seemed to play. Jealousy was an ugly look. But he;d been around Wade's beau long enough to pick up some bitchy tactics of his own. Sometimes your mouth was a more effective weapon than your fists..

"Well I may not have the experience, shall we say of other men on this roster," he replied, keeping his gruff Dublin burr cool and collected, "But I know enough to say this...you're a crap shag."

Fandango looked highly affronted but he scowled defiantly, his thick arms popping as he folded them.

"I never had a complaint before now. And Cesaro did leave you for Kidd at one point...you can't exactly be the best thing since sliced bread between the sheets yourself," he snapped.

"You know," Sheamus said, refusing to rise now. He knew Fandango was now trying to egg him on to punch him out or Brogue kick him in the face and then cry assault, "I thought to screw lads up the arse you had to have a big cock? I wish I'd just asked Claude as he's actually got one."

Fandango went SCARLET as his ego was well and truly punctured.

Sheamus smirked.

"So," he said, "You gonna move it or shall I make you?"

Fandango shuffled by silently.

Shaking his head, the former World Heavyweight Champion stomped past.

And then Fandango struck.

He wrestled the bigger man to the ground and straddled him.

"What the fuck you doing you mad bastard?!" Sheamus cried.

"You might be 270 but I can still get you on the ground," snarled the dancer, "You underestimated Tatsu and you've underestimated me."

"You need to get the fuck over yourself."

Fandango unzipped his jeans and unbuttoned them, freeing his cock, the testosterone raging in his veins making him harder by the second.

"Put that away, or i'll cut it off!" Sheamus warned.

"You haven't got the balls Farrelly."

"I will hurt you..."

"Don't deny you still want a piece of me. Cesaro's still healing. He won't be back for months."

"Well last weekend he was well enough to get into three different positions and let me shag him ragged," snapped Sheamus, "So put yer cock away and get the fuck off my chest."

"Suck it big man," Fandango was now putting on his breathy Dom voice.

"You need mental help," snorted Sheamus, wriggling out, using his bulk and own considerable strength to free himself. Why in God's name was he hard? Fandango was making such an ass of himself and yet...Sheamus was getting turned on!

He paused by the door.

He could give in to Fandango right now and it would make road life a bit easier for a few days if they just get the tension between them out their systems...

...but it felt like cheating on Cesaro. Sheamus was convinced they were exclusively an item again.

But when could he next see the Swiss? They were off to India later this week!

Oh fuck it. An offer was there even if Fandango was bloody annoying and not half as sexy as his beloved Cesaro.

And plus, Sheamus guessed he owed Fandango something for avoiding him all this time.

He turned back.

"Come here," he hissed.

"All I needed to hear," breathed the horny dancer and he began to fiercely kiss the bigger brute who returned it.

"Make it quick before I change my mind," snarled Sheamus, allowing the dancer to whip his belt open and undo his stonewashed jeans. Fandango eagerly yanked them down those thick ivory-skinned thighs and legs, right to Sheamus' ankles.

They ground together fiercely, growling and grunting as testosterone was flowing through their veins like lava.

"I just want to fuck you," groaned Fandango.

"Bend over then," Sheamus hissed.

Fandango flashed that deadly slasher smile.

He laughed coldly.

"I didn't mean that. I said I want to fuck YOU. That means, YOU bend over, ginger."

"Ha. You wish." Sheamus grabbed Fandango's cock hard and jerked it.

"THen why are you jerking me off. You want it Farrelly. Man up and admit you want me to fuck your lilly white ass."

"Not on your life Hussey. Bend over and show me that hole bitch."

Fandango leaned forward and bit on Sheamus' neck, causing the paler-skinned, elder man to hiss in pain.

"Fine...fine..."

"Good man," snarled Fandango, biting his neck and sucking hard, making sure a visible hickey was there, "Face the wall. Come on big man, it's OK to crave it once in a while."

Wordlessly, Sheamus turned around and bent over.

Fandango moaned and wriggled so his tight jeans fell to his ankles. He pulled them off so he was naked from the waist down. He was SO hard. He loved fucking big, brutish men the best. He ALWAYS got them to submit, even the ones who fought back the most. He was just that damn good. Stroke their fragile masculinity so they gave their asses up.

He kicked off his loafers and peeled his socks off before padding to the bag he'd chucked to the door - his own. He unzipped it and found the lubricant he always carried plus a towel. It was time to re-assert his presence. He tossed the towel to one side, uncapped the bottle and coated two fingers before pushing them inside Sheamus, who was both horny and furious with himself for giving in. Why was he letting this happen? Why?

"Ohhh FUCK.." he hissed as the two fingers scissored him, prepping him efficently. Fandango wasn't going to waste time. He had blue balls and a load to blow deep inside this big white studly ass.

He coated his cock.

"You not gonna put a johnny on?" Sheamus gasped.

"Why? WHo else you been fucking?"

"It's more who have YOU been fucking?"

SMACK.

"BAD MAN! How dare you call me a slut."

"Sorry.."

"I didn't quite catch that."

"SORRY."

"Sorry WHAT?"

"Sorry...boss."

"Good man."

SMACK.

"Owww..." Sheamus hissed, "Hurry up then if you're gonna do it."

"Oh I'm getting there.." Fandango lined up...mmm what a juicy big old ass this was,"Back up big man."

Sheamus leaned forward a little.

OK, he may have asked Cesaro to top once during his last visit to his true love, but only the once. Cesaro was amazing at it and for once Sheamus had fucking LOVED being on the receiving end. He'd even dropped the L-bomb once he'd cum...but anyway...enough of that and soon he'd been back in his rightful place, balls-deep in Cesaro.

"Owww..fucking hell.."

"Mmm...oh yeah man...missed doing this.."

Fandango slowly pushed in...he was so horny that it was going to be a short fuck - Sheamus was so damn TIGHT. But he expected it - it's why he liked fucking masculine men who didn't bottom much. He could break them in.

When he felt those white cheeks against his pelvis, he pulled almost all the way out...and shoved back in hard.

"Ohh FUCK.." Sheamus gasped.

"Ohhh yeah man..." Fandango began to pound hard and fast, using the big Irishman as a human fleshlight, not caring if he was hitting Sheamus' prostate or not. This was selfish fucking. He just wanted to get off. And put Sheamus in his place by shooting his fragile masculinity down in flames. Grunting, cursing and moaning with pleasure, Fandango knew this would not take long at all. Better than beating off alone yet again or fantasing about dominating other members of the roster again.

Sheamus was fisting his cock, determined to just get off himself.

Fandango was moaning and groaning, his hips snapping back and forth, urging his orgasm closer...he was SO close already...SO damn tight...yeah fuck yes...he was getting closer and closer...

"OHHH FUCK!" he growled as he suddenly went thundering over the edge, driving deep inside Sheamus as it burned its way out and exploded within the thick Celt.

Sheamus could feel the warmth shoot inside him...and it was enough to speed up his frantic jerking...oh shit...he was getting close as well...fuck...

"Ohhhh FUCK yes..." he snarled, as his release splattered the wall in front of him as well as the wooden bench.

But Fandango had already pulled out. He was done. Why wait?

He wiped his cock down with the towel he'd discarded earlier and pulled his briefs back on.

Sheamus clumsily fell onto the bench, his arse now sore from the rough fuck, gasping.

Fandango was already fumbling in his bag for his ring attire. He peeled off his t-shirt and found his black ring jacket before pulling on his flared tights and the jacket.

"OK thanks man," he grunted casually, "Guess I'll see ya around."

"You what?!" Sheamus was incredulous.

"Oh sorry, did you want a kiss or something?"

"You bastard..."

Fandango just gave him a sneer.

"Not nice being used is it Farelly? Asshole. Cesaro's welcome to you."

Sheamus couldn't make himself decent quick enough. He stomped over to the cocky son-of-a-bitch who'd just well and truly stitched him up.

"You'll PAY for this!" he growled.

Fandango just sniggered.

"How? Who would believe that a jobber like me would get Hunter's fave to give his ass up in the locker room like a common whore?" the dancer snorted, "You'll be laughed out the god-damn office."

"Cunt. Well you're definitely not welcome back now."

"Don't need to. Got a few other guys interested in me now. I just wanted to see if you could still give it up. And you sung like a canary."

"Bastard..you even contact me via social media again and I'll HAVE you.."

"Just remember, you can punch me, you can kick my head in...you can block me on every form of social media," Fandango spat, "But you'll never be able to get my cumload out your ass."

And with a cocky laugh, he turned on his heel and swaggered out without a care in the world.

Once outside the locker room, he tapped a text message.

_**To: Corey Graves**_

_Hey sexy ass. He swallowed it and gave it up *laughter emojis*. God it felt good to load him up one last time *devil emojis*_

Buzz.

_**From: Corey Graves**_

_MMmmmm *hearteyes* next time you can load me up *aubergine emoji* *water drops emoji* *peach emoji*_

_**To: Corey Graves**_

_Of course. Best bottom in WWE you are *wink emoji*_

Buzz.

_**From: Corey Graves**_

_Well, what can I say? *girl with hand out emoji* *wink emoji*_

Snickering, Fandango sauntered away. Cesaro and Sheamus may have shut him out, but he most definitely had the last laugh.

* * *

><p>The Plastics were gathered at their table as per usual, thought it was weird without Paige, who'd taken a week off to rest a few aches and bumps. She assured them though that they won;t be shot of her and that they were to expect ridiculous Snapchats and WhatsApp messages at all times.<p>

So it was just Cody, Summer Rae and Becky Lynch at the moment as there was no Sasha either as she was also taking a bit of time off to recover.,

"Wonder how much of my weave you'll snatch tonight," Cody said to Becky.

"Hoping to snatch more of CHarlotte's," she grinned.

"So happy they're pushing you," Cody replied, "I bet Finny's SO proud."

"Yeah he is, he keeps gushing over WhatsApp," Becky replied.

"EW. Well he does jizz copiously anyway..." Cody grinned, "What? I thought you liked puns?"

"Not when it's...ugh you're disgusting!" Becky complained, reaching to thump him but he dodged.

"I'm not Dizzcostin, I'm pretty," Cody grinned, sucking his thumb.

"I'm prettier," came another Irish accent.

"YAY FINNY!" squealed Cody, "Knew you'd be here."

Lots of hugging.

Finn leapt onto Cody's lap.

"OW...bony-ass.." complained the ravenette, "Why can't you sit on Summer's lap instead?"

"You're comfier. And Saraya may get jealous," Finn grinned, "Coping without her turbo tongue Summer?"

"YOU.." Summer went pink and tried to kick him. He dodged.

"Let me guess, Fergal's gotten laid in the last two hours," Becky sighed.

"Yup. We decided to spend some time breaking in our hotel bed," Finn said, "What can I say, Stuart is back on form."

"So's Stephen," piped up Cody, "Guess where I spent my Sunday?"

"On your back with your legs in the air getting speared by the Arrow?" Finn replied.

"Actually I rode his dick hard and then he speared me from behind...I was sore for a few hours after," Cody replied triumphantly.

"Fergal, I swear," Becky had her head in her hands, "You say 'speared by the Arrow' once more.."

"You'll congratulate me on what a bex-cellent wordsmith I am?" Finn grinned.

"Oh shut up," Summer pouted.

"Hey, some of us have partners away from the road," Cody said, "You'll get a taste of my life whilst Paigey-poo's resting, Summer."

"Anyhoo, what;s the tea?" Finn put his legs on the table, "Cos I has some."

"Some NX-tea?" Becky chimed in.

"High five girl!" giggled Summer.

"That was poor," Cody gave them both shady eye-brows, "Below your usual standard Rebecca."

"Oooh someone's got their Aussiebums in a twist," Becky clapped back.

"That's his usual face," Finn grinned, "Anyhoo, Barry's tea time."

"Who's Barry?" asked Cody.

"Ha! You won't get that unless you're from Ireland," Becky said.

"Finny, spill the tea before I go find something better to do," Cody complained.

"Hugo and Sami, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Finn sung.

"At LAST," Cody said, "I hope Sami rode that dick HARD."

"Actually, they haven't done anal yet."

"WHAT?!" squealed Cody, "When did Sami become a NUN?"

"He's not a Christian.." Summer reminded him.

"Whatever, he's usually getting the dick within the hour of first message when it's a hook up," Cody sassed.

"Would you rush into a hunk like that?" Becky said, "Can't blame him."

"It's been a busy week at N Bex T," Finn replied, "They used the Room Of Requirement for some sneaky hand jobs though."

"Really Finny? Since when was the Performance Center Hogwarts?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"It's this side room that was built in there but nobody uses it for anything in particular," Becky explained, "We called it that because certain people sneak in for a bit of rumpy pumpy...other use it to make calls...sometimes the coaches have private pep talks in there with the talent.."

"Triple H knows what's up," Summer remarked, tossing back her hair.

"I bet you and Paige used it," Cody accused.

Summer just did the girl-hand-out emoji with a smug smile.

"Sly bitch," Finn said, "I won't tell Sami though."

"Don't. Actually do, means he'll refuse to use it!" Summer smirked.

"HA! I shall, get him back for all the jibes about me enhancing my appearance for harsh stage lights," pouted Finn, "Oh it was hilarious, Nia gave him a smacked arse for picking on me about my looks."

"Oh she just wanted to touch up a cute guy," Becky shrugged.

"So any more tea Finny?" Cody persisted.

"Yup. Hugo...is vers."

"REALLY?!" gasped Cody, "Now that I'd like to see! Sami topping a muscular HUNK like that...oh my...I'm clutching my pearls right now."

"No..." Summer breathed, "I don't believe that for a second."

"And also, he really likes to suck cock," Finn continued, "Apparently he sucked off half of Burton Albion before signing."

"SLUT," Cody scowled.

"Excuse me Mr, how many men have you slept with?" Summer reminded him.

"I don't keep count, that's vulgar," Cody said sniffily, "Oh Curtis tried talking to me again earlier."

"I hope you told him to shove it," Finn said.

"I did."

"Good," Finn replied, "He's only trying to maintain his spot on TV."

"Which the Bullet Club will STEAL at Rumble no doubt," Cody said, "I bet you can't WAIT to have them all debut."

"I cannot," Finn grinned, "I mean, AJ Styles will still give me crap about being gay but at least he respects me as a wrestler."

"He used to be quite do-able a few years ago," Cody said, "But now. Ew."

"Exactly, and anyhoo, Karl Anderson and I go back YEARS," Finn said, "Whenever AJ was homophobic, Karl would shut him down like THAT."

"In wrestling AJ must stand for Asshole Jackass as I've not met one decent AJ in this business," Cody scowled.

"Lest we forget Little Miss Bitchface," Summer snarled, "God when she retired, that was the happiest day in the world for the Divas division."

"I bet she was pressed about being pushed out the limelight by the Divas Revolution," Cody said.

"Let's not lower the tone by talking about that little rat," Summer sassed.

"Awww look hunty, AJ STILL has them all pressed," came an irritating voice and the foursome looked up to see the sneering faces of Corey Graves and Miz.

"Is Ass Implants enjoying unemployment?" Cody clapped back, "How's Sami's sloppy seconds Mess?"

"Said I'm a much better fuck than your stupid ginger friend ever was," Miz smirked, "Thanks for asking."

"He's just saying that so he can keep getting into your pants Jabba," Finn said, in the most bored tone possible, "But then you never were the brainiest of wrestlers...or the most competent."

"Go back to NXT where you belong," Miz sassed, "You're not welcome here."

"Don't waste your time on these basics hunty, they still think Nikki Bella can ACTUALLY wrestle!" Corey crowed.

"I know, RIGHT?" Miz snorted, "Back to another idiotic swimsuit model who can't wrestle a lick...Summer, what's good?"

Corey howled with derisive laughter.

"Don't you mean pterodactyl?!" he cried.

"Oh. HA. So original and hilarious I forgot to laugh," Summer snorted, "Get a new joke Corey, that one's so 2014."

"2014, when Rat Skank could wrestle still, ahh remember those times," Cody put in, "And Mess, FYI, 'Miley, What's Good?' happened...hmmm...four months ago? It's old news sweetie."

"2014, that was when Summer Rae was still used as a wrestler...no wait, that was when she put on that absolute clusterfuck with that useless old hag Layla and wasted valuable pay-per-view time," Corey shot back, "God and they wonder why the Divas don't get given time on the main roster?"

"You got anything better to do like getting a life?" Becky remarked.

"At least you, Sasha and Fridge brought some damn quality to this division," Corey said, "Even if nobody cares about Fridge's flop reign. But hey, it's better than a Bella holding the butterfly."

"SLowly hunty, they'll fire the remaining useless models one by one...bigger titted Bella is still out, hopefully will have to retire...her twig sister still gets by her marital dick's memory, Fox will be forgotten, Rosa well, she does nothing anyway," Miz said nastily.

"You really are a vile piece of shit," Cody snarled, "And excuse me, your wife was hardly mat technician of the year. Oh look I can waste match time flipping my hair, making a hand gesture, throw a few bitch slaps, and then finish with a reasonable DDT. That, honey, is NOT professional wrestling."

"Shade me all you like Rhodeth," Miz clapped back, "Just remember there was one time you begged me to fuck you."

Cody went scarlet.

Finn looked confused.

"HA. That shut you up," sneered Miz, "C'mon Corey."

The toxic duo left.

"You didn't..." Becky groaned.

"It's true?" Summer asked.

"Yeah..." mumbled COdy.

"No...I can;t believe you even THOUGHT..." Finn lamented, "You...of ALL people...wanted to sleep with THAT?!"

"I was younger and stupid," Cody huffed, "Ted and I were on a break...Mess and Josh were also on a break. We booked into a motel..."

"In a fucking motel? Oh jesus...this gets better!" Finn was facepalming.

"We all do things we regret," Cody said, "Even you Finny. I'm sure you've been with guys you wish you never had."

"But...seriously Jabba the fucking Hutt himself?! A hottie like you sweets...he's not fit to scrub your TOILET!" Finn erupted, "How desperate were you?!"

"I thought I'd got him wrong and that he was nice back then," Cody replied, "OK?"

"It's not OK, what the hell did you do with him?"

"Made out with him, jacked each other off, 69d, bit of finger fucking...that was it," Cody said, "Oh and he ate my ass a bit and I ate his. It was 2011, ancient history. I hadn't even won the Intercontinental title yet. I was a midcarder. He was WWE Champion still I think...or may have just lost it..it was a while ago...anyhoo...it doesn't matter."

"It does. It matters a great deal," Finn scowled.

"I uh...think we should go.." Becky said, "Summer.."

"Oh..sure," Summer replied, "I gotta call Raya...AHEM...I mean, Paige..see you later."

The girls left the boys alone.

"Why Finny? Why does it matter?" demanded Cody.

"You get on a 'break' and you proposition that fat whore?! And yet it took me MONTHS to get you.."

"Oh for the love of...why does it ALWAYS come back to this?!" exclaimed Cody, "Finny. Get OVER IT!"

"Speak to you later," Finn muttered, getting to his feet and stomping off.

Really? Finn was actually JEALOUS of something that happened so many years ago Cody had almost forgotten about until Miz had to bring it up? Cody decided to snap him out of it.

"So will you tell me about you and Robbie Brookside later?" he called.

Finn froze.

How did Cody know?

WHO TOLD HIM?!

He marched over, white as a sheet.

"How do you know about that?" Finn spluttered.

"Becky told me, Finny...I';m not gonna judge...why did you keep that from me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"Because...you would judge me..you'd .think that's how I got in, because I shagged one of the coaches and friend of Mr Regal. Not because of my work."

"Finny...don't be so silly. How long ago?"

"At least ten years, on the indies. Again, it's the regional accent. We actually slept together a few times. I was the first and last lad he ever went with. I swore I'd never tell a soul. I told Becky because we're so close...I told Rami and he makes digs about it sometimes but I laugh it off."

"Was he good?" asked Cody, taking Finn;s hand, "It';s ok sweetie, you can tell me now. Nobody's listening."

"Rather go somewhere private," Finn whispered.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Cody led him out of Catering and hunted for a side room or at least somewhere secluded. He passed a side exit door. Ah. Cig break. He pushed the bar to open it and padded outside, perching on the steps. He could see fans already loitering over by the fence, hoping to spot superstars and divas.<p>

He lit a cigarette and offered the pack to Finn.

"I shouldn't..." Finn said, "But...OK."

He took it and let Cody light it. He coughed a bit but pressed on.

"Was he good?" asked Cody once more.

"Yeah, he was. Especially for someone who'd never been with a lad before," Finn replied, "He just knew how to please, y'know? I just don't want anyone other than you three knowing. Stuart doesn't know."

"You have to tell him, he's your fiancé."

"In my own time. You saw how jealous he was when Hugo wanted me."

"I take it you and Brookside still get on?"

"We do but on a purely friendly and professional basis. He still does my weekly reviews. Which Sami takes the piss out of, accuse me of flirting with Robbie to get a good review."

"Do you?"

"No. I'm thirty-four years old with fifteen years experience in wrestling all across the world and I've run my own wrestling school. I don't need to sleep my way up the card."

"I know you and Sami are cool again but he needs to back up a bit with the shade. This thing he has about you and make-up...do you actually? Not that it matters if you do, you know as you are...Dashing..hehehe."

"It's just because I wear tinted moisturiser and get a fair bit done for TV tapings he has to go OTT. I'm not moonlighting as a drag act. Look, sweets...we were talking at the PC..."

"Mmmm-hmmm?"

"Sami and I were discussing something..."

"Surprise me?"

"You and Stephen Amell.."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Why? You know it can't last. I'm not being a hater. I'm being a best friend who would hate to see you get hurt again."

"Who knows what will happen?" COdy said sharply, "Right now I'm going to enjoy what I do have and not think about it. And we won't say any more about it. Got that?"

"Why are you burying your head in the sand? You must know what's at stake dating him?"

"Because Stephen is a wonderful man and people will never understand the love we have? Not discussing this topic a second further Fergal. Is that clear?"

"It's clear," Finn replied.

"Good. Now that's settled."

Awkward silence followed. Finn wasn't about to talk about the weather or make other pointless small talk to break it. He tapped a text to Sami

_Tried to approach the Amell subject...he almost bit my head off *eyeroll emoji*.._

Buzz

_**From: Sami**_

_You can't be subtle that's why._

Oh of course Sami wouldn't back him up!

"Do you speak to Tye Dillinger still?"

Cody stomped his cigarette out on the steps hard and scowled.

"Do you poke your nose into everyone's love lives?"

"Bit rich coming from you!" exclaimed Finn.

"Mention this again Devitt and I will break your legs. No kidding." snarled Cody.

"OK, OK...sorry," Finn spluttered, "Didn't realise it was such a touchy subject."

"How would you like it, huh? How do you know Wade's not pining for Sheamus? He does hang out with him an awful lot."

"Cos I KNOW."

"Do you? Ha. See? Not nice is it when people assume they know how your relationship is?"

"Point taken. Sorry. Should have shut my gob."

"Yes. You should."

Truth teas being served on both sides. Cody knew his best friend was entirely right and was just blissfully ignoring the inevitable ugly end to his and Stephen's affair, choosing to take each day as it came. He did think about Tye a lot...and how much Tye must hate his guts right now. Was it worth leaving what seemed the perfect relationship for the thrill of dating the man who played Arrow? Cody wasn't sure but Stephen just stole his heart every time and blasted any logic and conscience from his mind.

Finn was reading Tye Dillinger's tweets.

_**WWEDillinger** Why are certain people trying to maintain relevance with the company?_

_**WWEDillinger** Seriously man. You were in ONE ppv for charity. Go back to your own job._

_**WWEDillinger** *link to One Direction's Steal My Girl*_

Oh dear. Cody MUST have seen these? Right?

But then he snorted.

_**iLikeSamiZayn WWENeville** *link to Taylor Swift's We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together*_

Oh Sami. That was so messy. But hey, he always knew how to make a statement!

"Afternoon lads," came a fellow Dublin brogue, and the boys looked up to see a very pensive Sheamus.

"Alright," Finn nodded, "Thought Stuart was with you?"

"Not been inside yet...well..sort of," Sheamus mumbled.

"You OK?" asked Cody.

"Fine," Sheamus shot an obviously fake smile, "Just getting some air. Got a few autographs done..killed some time."

"What's up with ya?" asked Finn.

"Nothing? Why?" lied Sheamus. He'd been hanging around in the parking lot for a while, his mind racing. He had seen them come out and sit on the steps and had been mulling over whether to confess to them what had happened in the locker room. He felt far more comfortable with telling them than risk jeers from Wade and Neville. He couldn't tell Cesaro over the phone.

"Is it something to do with Mess and Rat Skank?" snarled Cody.

"Who?" asked Sheamus.

"Graves and Miz AKA Jabba," Finn explained.

"Oh...not exactly," Sheamus replied, before staring at the asphalt.

"This is not like you at all," Finn remarked, "The hack of ye! You're acting like a kid who's been caught shopliftin' and looking to confess to his ma."

Cody raised an eyebrow at Finn deliberately turning his Irish up to eleven.

"Fandango," Sheamus replied after a pregnant pause, "We...hooked up."

"But I thought you still had that weird dealie going on?" Finn asked.

"Well, we kinda pushed him out...he obviously wasn't down with that. Cut a long story short, he talked me into dropping me keks and bending over for him in the locker room."

His face was matching his hair at this point. Here come the scathing remarks about bottoming...and their jaws had both dropped.

"Wait...you..." Cody gasped.

"Just assumed Cesaro was.." Finn added.

"That's only the third time in my life I have ever done it so save your smart-arse remarks!" Sheamus spat.

"I'm confused," Finn said, "So you, Cesaro, Fandango? Still a thing or not?"

"Not anymore."

"So you cheated on Cesaro."

"Yes and no. I thought you lads would have been able to help me."

"You mean," Finn had his hands on his hips now, and Cody facepalmed, "You're too afraid of what your cool manly friends might say so you're coming to the 'girly men' instead?"

"FINNY.." Cody scolded.

"Well look at him, acting like he's been fucking raped because he bottomed! GUESS WHAT GINGER? It's just SEX. We're both bottoms! DO you see us acting like violated virgins?! NO! You're one of those chauvinistic pigs who sees bottoms as subhuman because you cannot accept fem guys exist and feel that taking a dick is a slight on your oh-so-fragile masculinity?! Just maybe if you opened your wee mind JUST A BIT, Fandango might not have made you do it?"

Sheamus didn't even try and defend himself. He knew better after the previous clashes with the fiery County Wicklow native.

"Calm down Finny," sighed Cody, "So what actually is the issue Sheamus?"

"Curt basically picked a fight, and stitched me up. He basically said he never wanted back in, just wanted to see if he could still get me to...'give it up'."

"Essentially Fandango is the world's biggest fuckboy?" Cody replied, "He manipulated you for kicks. I never liked him. But really, what can he do? He's never on TV, you're one of the top heels in the company."

"He used that against me as well, reckons if I report him for sexual assault...I'd get laughed out the office."

"It wasn't because you consented, and unfortunately he's got you over a barrel with this one Sheamus," Cody said, "Best thing to do, is not give him the satisfaction of knowing he's got to you. And tell Cesaro for fuck's sake."

"I can't over the phone."

"Well when will you see him? Cos I'd tell him before Fandango goes running his mouth to the wrong person i.e Rat Skank or Mess; Call him now."

"OK. Looks like I have to. Thanks lads...I guess."

Sheamus shuffled away, fumbling for his phone.

Cody side-eyed Finn.

"Not sorry, he needs to grow some balls," Finn folded his arms, "Big deal he had to bottom. He's acting like he's been degraded."

"Well...he kinda has?" Cody replied, "Fandango played him. Not nice being used and knowing you have. Stop picking fights with him because he's Wade's ex...don't look at me like that...you have a real chip on your shoulder when it comes to Sheamus Finny."

"Well...can't help being jealous can I?"

"That why you're so anti-Stephen?"

"Pardon?!"

"You're jealous. Shawn was safer for you cos he's also one of YOUR exes. I'm not sleeping with you again. Fact."

"Never said I wanted you to. Engaged, remember? And actually it was concern for your happiness. But if you want to make it something else, feel free."

"Fine. Sorry. Looks like I got the wrong end of the stick again."

"You did."

"Sorry Finny."

Cody went to hug him.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably far too long but oh look, Sheamus gets a storyline again! Not much of one, but I had to write Fandango out and seeing him on the stage at Raw, well, he had to appear.<strong>

**Appreciate not everyone watches NXT or watched Breaking Ground, but because I recently finished it, I wanted to feature some of the rookies to freshen up the cast, (and because I love Nia Jax) especially Hugo Knox (hot AF). Sami's a law unto himself now - and I'm afraid it legit is Samdrian RIP for good now. **

**Finnade smut just because you can never have enough (it is MY story after all! Soz), and looks like Coddles isn't as happy as he appears...:(**

**xx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

_Penultimate chapter is upon us! I'm capping this at 50 and moving onto a new chaptered fic but it'll continue the shenanigans that happen here - just because this fic has passed the 2-year mark now! And 50 chapters is long enough for ANY fanfic._

_You don't have to have read the 'Break The Rules' spin-off I did but it would help! Big changes are coming._

_We're opening at Raw 15/02 as Break the Rules happened sometime before V-day._

* * *

><p><strong>Raw, Anaheim, CA, 15 February 2016<strong>

Backstage at the arena that afternoon, Sheamus was waiting for his good mate Wade Barrett to emerge from a meeting with the talent relations team.

He'd been in there what seemed like forever.

"Come on Stuey, we've got a date with Nev in the ring in ten minutes," he complained.

At last the door opened and the tall, raven-haired-and-bearded Brit emerged, exhaling as though he'd just dodged a bullet.

"Soz mate, went on longer than I expected," grunted Wade.

"S'cool man, now c'mon cos Nev's waiting for us, tell me on the way," Sheamus replied.

The two League Of Nations members walked the corridors towards the ring.

"Where the bloody hell's Nev?" growled Wade.

"Probably shagging Miz under the ring itself?" snorted Sheamus, perching on the end of the stage, "So, how did it go?"

"Interesting," Wade was idly browsing his phone, kicking his trainer-clad feet against the metal edges of the stage, "I'm not gonna re-sign."

"WHAT?!" spluttered Sheamus, "What the hell's wrong with ya?!"

"Oh come on mate, really think they'll put me in the main event at this stage? I've been floundering doing bugger all since the bloody Corre split and that was FIVE YEARS ago!" Wade erupted, "Only so many times I can win the Intercontinental title or be your cheerleader."

"Bit drastic though mate?" Sheamus tried to reason, "And the wife to be won't like that."

"Oh I'm sure he'll bitch about me till the cows come home to his little sidekicks and faghags," snarked Wade, "But I have to do this. There's got to be more to wrestling to being remembered as the bloke who said 'I'm afraid I have some bad news'."

"So...Wayne Barnett debuts in the Impact Zone?" Sheamus scoffed.

"Maybe. If you fail here it guarantees you a main event spot in TNA," shrugged Wade, "Drew's doing alright in't he?"

"Who've just lost one of their best men to NXT iN Aries," Sheamus reminded him, "Stuey mate, going to that elephant's graveyard for ex-WWE failures won't make things better - grass is greener and all that?"

"Sorry I'm late lads," came a Geordie accent, "Been on the phone."

"You and Miz an actual couple yet?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"No. He was just more interesting than a wank," Neville replied, "Was talking to me mam, actually."

"Oh, soz."

"Don't ya miss Zayn?" Sheamus asked Neville, "I mean, you did go out for like 2 years."

"Nah," Neville said, "Well...miss him a bit cos we go back a long way but not his constant emasculating of me. I don't want to be another Morrison."

"High flyer with his balls in girlfriend's handbag, I know," Wade said, "Maybe I could try out for Lucha Underground."

"What's this?" Neville raised his eyebrow.

"Stuey's not gonna re-sign."

"Oh man...that's crap," Neville sympathised, "But they haven't been using ya. But shit man...Balor is NOT going to like that."

"Balor will just have to lump it. My life, my career," Wade spat.

Neville and Sheamus exchanged a look. Trouble brewing in smug engaged paradise, it seemed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go the gym," Wade huffed, "I'll catch ya later."

He got to his feet and stomped off.

"Gym my arse," Neville scoffed, "Balor's probably waiting in a box room with his pants down."

Sniggers from Sheamus.

"I HEARD THAT YOU ONE-TRACK-MIND ARSEWIPE!" roared a fuming Wade from the gorilla position.

Another look exchanged by the Celtic Warrior and Man That Gravity Forgot.

"Fuck," breathed Sheamus, "We have to try and convince him to re-sign."

"His choice," Neville said. His phone buzzed.

**_From: Miz_**

_*face down arse up selfie taken in the locker room*_

Sheamus looked over his shoulder.

"Oh for fucks sake," he snorted.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna go and screw him, we're just fuck buds at best," Neville said.

Another man sauntered out at that point, whistling to himself and his own world, texting on his phone.

He nodded at Sheamus and Neville.

"Alright Deano," Sheamus said, "Why aren't with your usual crowd?"

"Cos Cody once again forgot I existed," deadpanned Dean, "It's cool. I ride with Rome to and from the shows."

"How's the wounded soldier?" asked Neville.

"COlby's doing well thanks for asking," Dean looked genuinely pleased that somebody cared enough to ask after Seth, "Won't be back just yet. He's coming to Fastlane to watch though. Opening the show tonight by the way. Dropping the strap back to Owens. Fatal 5 way. Should be cool. Different from the norm."

"What's the catch?" asked Neville, detecting the cynicism in Dean.

"Cody is in the damn match. I bet he won't even acknowledge me," scowled Dean.

"That's not true man," Sheamus said, "Ya know what life here's like."

"I know what Balor's like," Dean replied, "Am I the only one who sees past the hype and think the guy's a creepy-ass leech?"

"I've known him since I was 15 mate," Neville said, "No, I haven't gone there Sheamus so shut your gob..he's the same now as he was back in 01. Over dramatic gay slag."

Sheamus snorted. True.

"Lay off my fellow countryman Deano," he said, "I'm sure he's not turning Rhodes against ya. It's not school."

"It freaking IS," Neville groaned, "You've seen all the bitching and drama that goes on and that's just the lads locker room."

"Cody and I used to be real close and I can barely speak to him cos Balor's with him 24/7," Dean complained, "Axel claims Balor turns Codes against all his friends so he only hangs with him."

"Rollins was right, you watch way too much Real Housewives," Neville remarked.

"I do not."

"You freaking do mate," chuckled Neville, "This is wrestling. Not Hollywood. Go sort your beef out like a proper lad."

Dean huffed and stomped back up the stage.

"This is beyond me," Sheamus ran his hand through his severely-cut red hair, "Lads and drama. What's wrong with sorting your shit out in the ring and then going for a pint after?"

"Because Fergal Devitt loves to be the centre of attention, it's always about him," Neville sighed, "If things are bad, he makes sure everyone knows about it and how shit everyone and everything is. If stuff's going good, he actually creates drama for the hell of it. Word to the wise mate, if he comes up to you and tells you that one of your best mates has slagged you off behind your back, chances are it's rubbish and he's made it up for his own entertainment."

"Really?" Sheamus raised his eyebrows, "Why would anyone take the time to do that? As if we haven't got enough to contend with in this job?"

Neville shrugged.

"I dunno mate, but the lads are talkin," he replied, "Barrett's not popular for bringing Balor on the road. God knows what it's gonna be like when he gets called up."

"I'm not thinking about it, but Stuey's me best mate," Sheamus said, "If he's being taken for a ride, I will break that little gobshite's legs, NXT Champion or not."

"And then you'll be fired," Neville said grimly, "He's Triple H's pet ain't he?"

"Probably slept with Hunter to get the job," Sheamus snarked.

"Gonna have to stop ya there mate...Devitt might be a selfish, backstabbing, shit-stirring, nasty little puff, but he's legit between the ropes," Neville sighed, "Regardless of how he is back there, where it matters, in the ring, the lad's top dollar in there. He could make a broomstick look good. There's a reason he's respected in our biz."

"Thank fuck Stuey didn't hear you say that," Sheamus said with a slight lip curl, before lowering his voice just in case Wade was making his way back, "But I agree."

* * *

><p>As Dean pushed aside the gorilla position curtain he almost collided with Cody.<p>

"Oh! Dean...was just looking for you," the ravenette said, "We have a match."

"So we do," snarked Dean, disinterested, "Suppose you wanna round the others up and go over spots?"

"What's your problem?" Cody snapped.

"Oh so I'm good enough to acknowledge because your NXT Champion shadow isn't with you?" snarled Dean before he could stop himself, "You PROMISED we'd be tight. You PROMISED our friendship wouldn't suffer. You legit spent more time with him than you do your own damn wife AND guy-on-the-side combined!"

Cody frowned.

"Jealousy is a hideous look Ambrose," he sassed, "Build a bridge and get the fuck over Finny and I being best friends."

"I'd say you were sleeping with him," Dean scoffed.

Cody folded his arms (but a guilty boil was bubbling up in his stomach. LAst week...hmmmm...that WAS an interesting night. He, Finn and Sami were closer than EVER before. In many, many ways.).

"And what if I was? Jealous again Ambrose," he clapped back.

"You won't even deny it will you? Written all over your damn face. No wonder Sandow stopped talking to you. No wonder Axel hates you now."

"We fell out Dean. Sometimes people do."

"Or sometimes people pit others against one another for sport to play politics?" Dean was getting more frustrated, "Can you NOT see what Balor's doing?! He's alienating ALL your friends so you have nobody else in your life except him. He wants you all to himself!"

"So explain why I hang out with Becky, Paige, Summer, both Bellas, The Ryback, Bryan Danielson..." Cody retorted. LAst week he'd spent a fair bit of time hanging out with Daniel on the former champion's final ever appearance as a wrestler. It was an emotional day for everyone concerned. The brief bad blood that had occurred between Daniel and Cody over Sheamus had long since dried up and it was almost like it never happened at all.

Dean stuttered. Cody had once more deflected his one argument and now he had nothing else to mask his adolescent jealousy with. Damn.

"See?" Cody spat, "You have no legs left to stand on. You're still salty you couldn't have me."

"You used to be close to Sandow."

"We worked together a few times. He got pressed over not getting on TV and I was sick of hearing him complain. Well maybe if he stopped smark-pandering.."

"I don't see your career skyrocketing.." Dean pointed out.

"Oh really? Guess who's just got a singles match on the Mania card confirmed?" Cody said triumphantly, "With my BOYFRIEND Stephen Amell. Yes. When will your man? Oh that's right, he'll miss Mania cos he's still on the shelf. Bitch BYE."

Z-snap right in Dean's face.

Cody sashayed away feeling very pleased with himself. Wow. Finn had truly awoken his old Alpha Bitch side.

"ASSHOLE!" Dean growled in frustration, kicking a wires box hard.

"What's up with you?" asked a passing Tyler Breeze.

"Cody Rhodes that's who...fucking..." Dean was apoplectic.

"What's he done, thought you guys were buds?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Dean grunted, "Let's go through the match."

* * *

><p>After a somewhat awkward meeting with Kevin Owens, Tyler, Dolph and Dean (who refused to even look him in the eye), Cody strutted into Catering. Part of him was already regretting bitching out Dean. There really was no need to do that. Especially as he'd had no audience at the time to 'impress'.<p>

Where were the squad?

Ah. There they were!

Paige, Summer Rae, Brie Bella, Natalya and, to Cody's sniffy disgust, Lana, were all sat at a table. He had no time for the Ravishing RUssian these days, deeming her as fame-hungry and disinterested in the wrestling business. But best to just take the rough with the smooth. He gritted his teeth, painted his most sparkling, dashing, if you will, smile on his pretty face and padded over.

"Oh hey," he said.

"Enjoy Comic Con?" teased Paige to giggles from the others.

"Oh yes," Cody grinned.

"Bet that's not the first time you've got Amell's face wet?" Paige continued.

"Shut up Saraya," pouted Cody.

"Watch it Mister," Summer teased, "Or I'll heel kick you."

"Am I missing something?" Cody asked, turning to Nattie and Brie (totally disregarding Lana).

"Oh the girlfriends have a match," Brie smiled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAS. Be right back whilst I recover my weave," Cody smirked, "Who's going over?"

Summer tossed back her hair smugly. She was.

"Wait what?!" gasped Cody, "That must be the first Raw win for like..."

"Since 2014," Summer said, "We've got a nice little match worked out even if they bury us out there."

"Big question though, is the First Lady Of NXT coming back?" Cody folded his arms.

"I think she is," Paige licked her lips and gave her girlfriend the 'eyes'.

Oh if only Sami was here!

But first, Cody needed some tea.

"Paige, can I talk to you for like, five minutes?" he said, "Excuse us ladies."

He ushered the raven-haired English girl away and into a far corner of Catering.

"What?" she said, "I'm not mad, I don't mind putting Dan..ahem...Summer over. She deserves it."

"Make sure you at least try and sell it," Cody teased, "No...I..um...was...curious.."

"By the way, you totally blanked Lana and that wasn't cool," Paige said sternly.

Cody shrugged, unrepentant. Paige rolled her eyes. Better leave that alone, she decided.

"Anyhoo," Cody replied, "I want to know...you and Becky. I saw a spark there last week."

"I can keep my knickers on. Unlike some," Paige prodded him in the chest, "Don't give me the Mr Innocent eyes, I know you, Samuel and Finn got down and dirty! We both knew we were only there as a backup in case it didn't go to plan!"

Cody looked at the floor. Damn women and their female intuition!

"No point lying," he muttered, "We had a threesome. And it was the hottest sex in years."

"You may as well tell us everything," Paige began to lead him back over.

"Only in front of Summer cos she's your girlfriend, and Brie as she's Nikki's sister...I'm not comfortable with Nattie knowing," Cody said, "And as for Miss Fame Hungry.."

"Cody...c'mon.."

"Nope."

"Fine, shall I fetch Becky?"

"If she's not too busy with Sasha. NO! You are not bringing Sasha...wait PAIGE!"

Too late, the young ENglish girl was sprinting out of Catering and headed straight for the locker room.

And then the ravenette felt a playful swat to the ass.

Assuming it was Eden, he spun around to playfully admonish her.

"Hey sweets."

Instead Cody was faced with the familiar pretty Gaelic features of his bestie and now-twice-fuckbuddy Finn Balor. Sans Wade.

"Hey you," Cody smiled.

Finn shamelessly pecked him on the lips. Not caring who saw.

"How are you?" asked Finn, "Look mama, no crutches!"

"Yaaaay, obviously we sorted you out," Cody grinned wickedly.

"Oh you did that OK, but yeah, cleared," Finn beamed, "Have I got news for you..."

"Am I gonna like it?" Cody asked.

"Well it'd be weird if you didn't," Finn said, "Sami stayed over for a few days...hehehehe."

He went unusually coy.

"FInny.." gasped Cody, "You and Sami have been...?"

"Sssssssssssssssssssssssh." Finn put his finger to Cody's lips, "Don't tell anyone."

"You're having an affair?"

"SSSH! Secret," Finn looked like an excited naughty kid right now, "It's the biggest rush ever...and you can't disapprove. Cos you'd be a hypocrite."

"No I cannot because I got a taste of that dick myself didn't I?" Cody lowered his voice.

"That was such a hot night," Finn replied, "Don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Me neither, though...soz boys...Valentine's Day, well...there was a lot of testosterone flowing after Comic Con. Hehehehe. Stephen didn't appreciate being soaked in front of all those fans. Took it out on my ass. No shade on Sami...but he's not Stephen. And I'm not a top. Doesn't mean I didn't have fun though. Hehehe."

"But you don't regret last week?" Finn persisted.

"Not a second," Cody replied, "To be honest, I was side-eyeing you for that tweet about Sami earlier...not subtle at all girl."

"Ooooops..." Finn sucked his thumb but his green eyes glittered, suggesting he was not sorry at all...almost like he WANTED to be found out, "Well he was at my house for Valentines...Stuart couldn't be bothered."

"Finny..." sighed Cody.

"Cody, you fucked me through the mattress last week whilst taking Sami's cock. You can't pretend it didn't happen."

"I guess not, I should own my messiness," Cody admitted.

"You should. Who wants to be white picket fence and normal?"

"You did," Cody reminded him, "You were flashing that engagement ring around like a trophy to anyone who stood still long enough before Christmas. What changed?"

"I did it to please my family.." Finn confessed after a pregnant pause, "And sometimes feelings change. You should know."

"Finny we should discuss this in detail another time. Preferably not at work."

"True, when's your next day off?"

"You're not getting in my pants a third time," Cody warned, "This dick is under lock and key from your mitts for good."

"I think I OD'd on it last week anyway," Finn said, "And it's just to hang out, I promise. I love spending time with you. Plus who knew Sami would become such a fucking good top? Omigod...we're at it all the time, especially now I'm healed up. He's really getting into it."

"Do you love him?" challenged Cody, before hurriedly gathering himself and backpedalling at the glower Finn gave him, "Just...knowing how easily you can fall for guys? Not trying to make drama or anything..but having known you for this past year."

"As a friend," Finn said, "But put it this way...I'm starting to come around to the idea that monogamy is extremely overrated."

"Polyamory is underrated. Open relationships are the way forward," Cody replied, "But. It's your life."

"I'm 34," Finn shrugged, "I can handle it. Promise we'll stop talking about it now?"

"Sure, cos I spy a Paige with the re-united Team BAE in tow," Cody said, "Interrogation time, yo'."

"Sneaking around...please tell me you've finally got it together!" Sasha was grinning from ear to ear, her lurid magenta hair was practically lighting up the entire room like a beacon.

"Friends not allowed to talk?" Cody raised his manicured eyebrow.

"Stop it, LC," Paige mock-scolded.

"So Fergal," Becky rounded on her former coach, "I want the truth."

"Truth about what?" Finn grinned coyly.

"Finny, we can't lie," Cody said, recoiling under the excitable stare of The Boss, "Yes Becky, you probably guessed just like Paige did..."

"Okay I'm gonna just pass out right here," gushed Sasha, "So you two dating now or what?"

"No," Cody said firmly.

"What?! Why?"

"Because, they were very naughty boys," Paige said, "Not only did they get it on, but there was a third party involved."

"Barrett?" Sasha asked.

"No..." Becky folded her arms, "Fergal I can't believe you.."

"Sami, Coddles and I were in briefs the whole time...lets' just say Sami has hidden depths," Finn was shameless.

"Why was I not invited to this underwear party?" demanded Sasha, "So you two AND Zayn? Oh my God, that's the stuff fantasies are made from!"

"Men!" Paige complained, "You'll stop being impressed though Sasha when we tell you they were snorting coke off his coffee table."

"What?!" Sasha squealed.

"One off," Cody assured her, "Look...not ashamed...but can we keep it on the down-low? Just cos...certain people here in the company might use it to their advantage."

Sasha nodded. But hey, she was just enjoying the thought of them screwing right now.

"Typical messy gays," Paige said, mock-disapprovingly, "At least when lesbians play away, they do it with class."

"You are not a classy bird, Bevis," Becky snorted.

"I am! Just ask Summer!" pouted Paige, "I didn't throw ONE strop when Carrano told me I was putting her over!"

Finn's phone buzzed.

_**From: Sami**_

_Missing your ass ;) *dick pic*_

Finn went red and grinned mischeivously.

Cody's phone buzzed too.

A Whatsapp from Sami.

A photo taken by the redhead from above...fucking Finn from behind.

Okay Cody was hard in seconds.

And by the looks of his grey shorts, so was Finn.

In front of 3 girls.

This was NOT good.

The boys needed to get away fast.

Sasha spotted their collective flushing. And the tents. Well a girl could look. But then her phone buzzed.

_**From: Trinity**_

_Gurl you coming to the match meeting or not? _

She huffed. Damn it!  
>SHe tapped one back.<p>

_On my way x_

"I better go and work out the best way to snatch BAD edges bald," she tossed back her lurid locks, "Come on Bex. Seeing as you're my tag partner Sunday. Well, I'll be slaying and you'll be doing all the donkey work."

"Christ, she's in Boss mode already," huffed Becky, "Fine, fine. Catch you ladies later."

Paige giggled as Cody and Finn huffed and pouted. Ladies indeed. The Demon and The Prince Of Dark Matter were the biggest divas in WWE. By a massive margin. They would double the ratings of Total Divas. She was still trying to find a way to get them both on the show. But Cody hated anything that pulled back the curtain and even Finn was a little old-school in that sense, having opted out of starring on Breaking Ground.

"I hope Boss mode extends to the bedroom!" Cody called after Becky and Sasha.

"You will never find out!" Sasha shot back.

"Hypocrite, she has video evidence of the first time we had sex," Finn complained, "How is that fair."

"The way you two reacted, well, mainly Finn, to Sunny's porno, I don't think you could handle a bit of lezza sex," Paige teased, enjoying herself enormously. All the jibes the boys gave her and Summer...time for payback, "Well, Little Cody might enjoy it, being the glorious depraved bisexual he is."

"Oh yeah, forgot he's had experience with gash," Finn sassed.

"SO have you," Cody shot back.

"I'll try anything once," Finn shrugged.

"Only time you've used your cock isn't it?" finished Paige.

FInn just blew a raspberry at her.

"I need a wee," he huffed, "COME."

"Hold his hand while he has a sit-down piss!" was Paige's parting shot.

Finn turned and flipped her the bird.

"Finny you don't need me to escort your ass to the bathroom," Cody complained.

"I wanted a break from Saraya, getting way too big for her boots today that one," Finn said, "Plus I need to do something about the tension in my pants."

"Go find Wade. Your fiancé."

"He'll be discussing boring manly things with his boring manly friends like beer, babes and footie," FInn bitched.

Real resentment in his voice, Cody noted. No wonder he was having an affair with Sami and arranged a threesome behind Wade's back. Clearly it wasn't soon-to-be-wedded-bliss.

"So what ya gonna do instead," snarked the ravenette, "Jack off in the stall whilst I stand outside?"

"Nope..." Finn pounced on Cody, devouring his lips. Cody kissed him back, testosterone over-ruling his head and all the thoughts of 'this is unbelievably risky and stupid' that were now flashing throuhg his brain.

Urgent hands grabbed at muscular bodies, fumbling at each other's workout shorts and whipping them down.

"SO horny.." Finn moaned.

"Me too.." Cody confessed, "So wrong..."

"But so right.." snarled the Irish minx, "Wanna fuck me?"

"Finny...Fergal...we can't..."

"What's stopping you..."

"Wade will break me limb from limb.."

"Never stopped you last week. Cody...you know what a wee slut I truly am..."

"But still...you're already juggling two dicks. Do you need a third in your life...*MOAN!*"

Finn was jerking Cody's cock with the most wicked smile on his pretty face, his green eyes sparkling. This was SO naughty and that was what turned the Gaelic deviant on like no other. He really thought Wade would be the answer to his prayers. But Cody and Sami...soz Wade...cheers for the ring and the lovely romantic gestures...but that just wasn't doing it for Finn these days.

Cody slapped Finn's hand away.

"Want me to finger you instead?" asked Finn, "I can do that."

"Still sore from yesterday," Cody moaned, though some more dick would be nice. Damnit, why was Stephen such a sex God in bed and so fucking FAR away from him? Vince needed to hurry the eff up and get the actor written back onto WWE television so he'd be on the road with Cody damnit. Finn was very good with his hands though..and his mouth..and he did have a nice dick.

Finn sunk to his knees, his eyes fixed upon Cody as he slowly took the younger man's impressive cock into his mouth.

"Fuck.." Cody whimpered, "We shouldn't..."

"You want it.." Finn released him to lick all up and down the shaft, before planting tender kisses upon Cody's prominent V-lined...that skin was soft all over...felt simply incredible against his arse cheeks..different from Sami's but not in a bad way.

"We're such whores.." Cody mewled as Finn climbed back to his feet, grinding their cocks together before whining at him for more kisses.

"I...*kiss*...don't care...*kiss*...we're men...men cheat *kiss*," Finn purred, "Oh man my arse is twitching..."

"No Finny. Lock and key.." Cody was beginning to realise resistance was futile.

"Just lay on the floor like the hot wee stud you are and let me do the work," Finn purred, "Clothes off, darlin."  
>"Do you call Sami that too?"<p>

"Yup...darlin..*kiss*...shirt off. Want to touch those pecs."

"Only if you do the same girl..and not on this lino. I'm a classy whore."

"Oh me too," Finn pulled his shorts up, "Let's find a box room."

"There's a couple of storage rooms near the female talent area," Cody whispered, "C'mon...you are such a bad influence on me."

"I know...great isn't it? Just think if Sami hadn't managed to land me this job.."

"You would have gotten here anyway..you have the talent and looks to be a HUGE star.." beamed Cody, devouring his lips once more.

"So do you...if I was running this joint, you'd be on your third World title run by now," FInn purred, "God I'm so horny..."

"Me too, fuck...thought Stephen fucked me dry yesterday...I had to stop doing squats in the gym earlier cos it hurt me so much...he almost ripped me in half...I should get Brandi to throw water in his face more often if it means he fucks me like that."

"Fuck me like he fucked you," Finn grabbed Cody's face for some more fierce kisses, "Give me a demo...a visceral demo..." He bit on Cody's bottom lip. Hard. Since beginning this menage-a-trois (he knew Cody wouldn't be able to resist him...Finn might have played it a bit modest and coy a year ago but he knew exactly how pretty he was and how he got men all worked up! He was hot and boy did he know it. Abs and a jolly Irish drawl got him dick without even trying to work for it and had done so throughout his long career. He was a grade 1 slut and he didn't give a fuck.), Finn had unleashed his wanton side. So much more fun than being good yet boring little wifey to Wade. It may have appealed last year but not now. Not when his two best friends were a hot otter and a studly Southern jock who was hung like a porn star.

"OK...you asked for it," Cody snarled, wrestling the nearest door open and flicking on the light.

Carrano's office. Empty.

"Kinky bitch," Finn grinned, "I've done it in the booking office before."

"So have I, when I was sleeping with Ziggler behind Ted's back in 09," Cody smirked back.

"We're such two faced bitches," Finn's grin just got wider.

"Oh yes. Look after number one in wrestling. Learned that as a kid," Cody said, "Strip and bend over that table."

"Yes boss," Finn moaned, removing his Balor Club tee, grey shorts, white ankle socks and blue and white pumps. He had on a black, white and red faux-leather jock.

"You actually have underwear on, shocking," Cody snarked.

"Barcode Backless Bum Briefs," Finn said, "Like them?"

"I fucking love and want," Cody snapped the red and white elastic against Finn's incredible ass cheek, "You fill them out very nicely."

"Got them off CloneZone. Never worn them for Stuart. Only Sami. And you. Hehehehe."

"Slut. Buy me some."

"Buy them yourself, main roster bitch."

"I said, BUY ME SOME," Cody snarled into Finn's ear.

"Sorry boss, right away," Finn whimpered.  
>"Good boy. Bend over and show me that hole." Oooh this was fun! Stephen Amell had made Cody his bitch yesterday as revenge for the Comic Con stunt which set up their Mania match! He'd made Cody put a jock on (the very same one the Georgian had given Stephen after their very first encounter post-SummerSlam) and then got tough on him. Cody had LOVED it. And now he was re-creating it on Finn. How appropiate the Irishman had decided to wear a jockbackless briefs today!

Finn pulled his cheeks apart.

Cody stripped off his Nike vest and navy shorts along with his trainers so he was naked too and sunk to his knees and began to eat Finn's ass out like it was his death row meal. COdy did like to rim and Finn had the most delectable booty. THe Irishman brought out a side of Cody few men had - his dom!top!side. He was usually happy being a bossy power bottom but with Finn, he seemed to experience a major personality change. Oh well, he was officially a practicer of polygamy now, so why not just go with it? The sexual tension had simmered between them for so long and he'd already fucked Finn twice. He was married to a woman, had a man he adored, and now...a boy. Finn might be 4 years his senior, but he was shorter. And had more submissive tendencies.

Finn was moaning and whimpering as Cody rimmed. Oh God...he was such a bad boy. But he didn't care. And Sami wasn't stupid - he knew Finn would be out to grab a piece of Cody.

Cody climbed back to his feet. He spat on his hand and slicked his cock up. Just like Stephen did. Yaaaaaaas. Finn would regret this. Cody was six foot and jacked. Finn was five-something and 190 at best. He wouldn't be able to walk for days.

"Sure you want this? I'm bigger than you and my ass is still sore as fuck," Cody whispered.

"I'm from Ireland, they don't make 'em wimpy there," Finn whined, popping his booty out willingly, "Do your worst."

SLAP.

"What's the magic word?" Cody snarled. Eerie. He himself had tried to sass out Stephen and got punished with this exact question and a good hard ass slap.

"Please boss. Please ravish me just like your boyfriend did to you."

Cody sucked his two fingers and inserted them into Finn. Traces of lube...the SLUT. He'd had sex already today. But with whom? Wade...or Sami? Had Finn even CALLED Wade today? What a whore. Shameless whore at that.

"What's this? Pre-lubed?" Cody hissed.

"Yeah...Sami and I did it before I left for the airport..he used a condom though.."

"ANd you still have the lube traces, you are a total slut."

"I know boss. Make me pay."

SLAP.

COdy lined up. So much for telling Finn he wasn't getting back in his pants! They were totally moral-less skanks and to be honest, proud of it. It was what set the Three Amigos apart from the whole company.

Finn pulled his cheeks apart and COdy pushed inside.

Ow. Fuck it hurt. But they needed to get this over with. Before they were caught! But this was just turning both of them on even more. Cody knew that he'd end up sleeping with Finn regularly. Fighting the sexual tension between them was just too much like hard work these days. And Cody felt more comfortable topping Finn than he ever did Stephen. Probably because Finn was short.

And because he took dick like a fucking pro. Plus Cody had seen how a massive bottom like Sami had taken to tapping dat ass.

Cody wasted no time, just like Stephen did to him and began to pound the little slut hard and fast, pulling the top of his faded dark brown hair. Finn began to moan and whimper with joy. Oh yes! His g-spot was being hit perfectly! That was the way to fuck! Oh yes please, more! He pushed his arse back so Cody could get buried balls-deep inside him.

"Sssssh..." snarled Cody. Finn was such a screamer.

"Shut me up then."

Cody yanked Finn up hard and furiously kissed him. Stephen had just let him scream the place down! But that wasn't in the talent relations office at the Raw arena! Recalling yesterday's epic sex was only fuelling his orgasm closer. This wasn't going to take long.

He pulled out.

"HEY!"

Cody climbed onto the table.

"Jock off, climb on," he smiled.

Finn ripped his jockstrap off and scrambled onto the table, straddling Cody.

"So...*kiss*...hot!" he moaned.

"Yes you are...Fergal," Cody mewled back, kissing him some more.

Finn climbed off and fumbled in his shorts pocket for his phone. Sami would appreciate photos! He resumed his place on Cody's stomach before wriggling back a touch, lifting his arse, and carefully impaling himself on, hissing at the re-entry pain before sliding down.

"Ohhh...fuck you fill me up so good.." he whined, taking a selfie where he was clearly visible riding Cody, before taking another one of Cody's face to prove whom he was riding. He sent them to Sami.

"Fuck yeah...ride that dick hard," Cody grunted, grabbing Finn's hands and interlocking their fingers, "Oh fuck you're such a slut.."

"I am a slut boss...I love your dick boss.." Finn whimpered between borderline screams, his prostate being well and truly abused...he was getting VERY close...too close, "AHh...ahh...oh Cody darlin I think m'gonna...please..."

He looked so beautiful Cody wasn't going to last either.

"Ahhh! AHHH! oh my God...SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD! I think...ahhhh ahhh..." Finn was SO close he couldn't bear it much longer..his abs were tense, his skin on fire..

Cody felt the Irish minx squeeze his hands tight before a piercing scream split the air and his abs, pecs and face were showered with wet warmth as Finn exploded satisfyingly...oh God this FELT SO GOOD! The NXT Champion kept on riding, urging Cody to cum inside him. He needed it to feel completed...

"Fuck...gonna...ohmygosh...you're so hot...ahhh ahh..."

"Please.." gasped FInn, "Please shoot your load inside me."

Cody began to thrust up and down in earnest, trying to urge his orgasm out...just as the door opened...

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" came another Irish-accented roar that wasn't the man on top of Cody.

Sheamus could not believe his eyes or his ears. He'd only gone to double check his match with Carrano...he had NOT expected to find THIS. What the actual fuck?! Neville was right.

Finn was white. His jaw dropped.

NO! Of all their co-workers to walk in...Sheamus! Wade's best mate and Finn's fellow Dublin native! And they were in-flagrante. Both stark naked, on top of the desk. No way could this be a 'misinterpretation'.

Finn climbed off Cody hurriedly, the ravenette covering his still-hard cock. Too late really. Sheamus had seen everything. And he was revolted. Pair of dirty little sluts. Both of them. No wonder Finn was keen to dump Wade with him and Neville to go hang with Cody. Sheamus should have seen it from the off.

Maybe Cesaro had suspected they were fucking and that's why they used to pick on him?

It was all falling right into place now.

Finn was yanking his shorts on.

Cody was just laying on the table. What was the point? He was red, sheened in sweat with Finn's congealing load all over his upper body. He couldn't pretend this didn't happen.

Finn thrust Cody's shorts at him. The ravenette pulled them on to at least hide his softening cock from Sheamus.

Sheamus, furious, slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck?" he erupted, "How long as this been going on?!"

"Do you care?" Cody deadpanned.

"Yes. I fucking care a lot...the fuckin...hack of the pair'o'ya!" snarled the red-heaired Irishman, "That's my best mate he's fucking cheating on!"

"You can't tell him!" Finn gasped, "You can't! You won't!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I? You fucking WHORE!"

Sheamus, wildeyed, went to punch the NXT Champion but Cody dived in first, and put him in one hell of an armlock.

"I don't think so, just remember I once dated the guy who witnessed you get overpowered by Yoshi Tatsu!" the Georgian snarled, "Back the fuck up Farrelly."

"Get off me you sket," Sheamus spat, "I should have fucking KNOWN you two were fucking."

Finn folded his arms. Maybe it was the excess hormones flowing in his veins after this pretty damn good shag but for some reason he was feeling fearless.

"You got a problem? He's ten times better than your so-called best mate," he hissed, "Cody gets me. Sami gets me."

"You WHAT?!" roared Sheamus, "You've been fucking Zayn too?!"

"Wake up, you really think I was gonna settle for a uselessly injury-prone thug like BArrett?!" Finn scoffed.

"I fucking took him RING SHOPPING for you..!" Sheamus was nose-to-nose with his defiant countryman, "You fucking USED him?!"

"Yep. Stay pressed ginger, jealousy's an ugly look," Finn snarled, "I know you want me for yourself."

Sheamus went even whiter but continued to stare Finn down.

"In. Your. Dreams," he growled, "Stuey deserves to know what a fucking whore he's gonna marry. He fucking asked your family for your hand in marriage."

"Pathetic wasn't it? Still I appreciated the gesture," Finn clapped back, before pulling his engagement ring off his finger, "Well as you're here.."

Even Cody was taken aback. Wow. Finn's true colours. He always deep-down suspected Finn was laying on the stuff with Wade a bit thick.

"You fucking bastard.." Sheamus snarled, disgusted, "Give me one good reason why I don't go and tell Stuey right now exactly what you are."

"Who would he believe? His jealous best mate or his FIANCE," Finn flashed an evil smile, "You got no leg to stand on...mate."

Realising that unfortunately Finn was right, Sheamus huffed and backed up. What a self-serving little bitch. Back in Dublin all those years ago when he'd first met young, hungry, talented Fergal Devitt, Sheamus had had no idea this was what he'd become. Even when the NXT CHampion first signed and they'd gone to the pub for a catch up, he'd really thought the indie gossips were wrong. Turns out they were 100% correct about Finn.

Fuming, the flame-haired Irishman stormed out of the office.

Finn exhaled.

"This was a stupid idea," Cody sighed, "We're in deep shit."

"Meh, saves me the bother of breaking up with Stuart," Finn shrugged, "Thank you for stopping him from hitting me."

"You went too far though Finny...are you really just using Wade?"

"No I've just fallen out of love...moved too fast...I did like him. But it dawned on me that I don't love him as much as I thought. ANd the novelty of having the ring wore off...he's not one of my amigos...I just have more in common with you and Sami than anyone else in the business."

"If that's what makes you happy," Cody sighed, "I can't stop you can I?"

"No. You can't."

Finn took Cody's face and began to kiss him tenderly.

Cody kissed him back.

"You're a much better kisser than Stuart," Finn smiled.

"Stop comparing..." Cody groaned, "And...ahh...stop...stroking...ahhh.."

"You need to release," Finn said, sinking to his knees, "Least let me finish you off, sweets."

He was shameless! Cody didn't know whether to find this hot or horrifying!

"Where would you like it? Down your throat? Or in your ass?" Cody found himself growling.

"Well, may as well.." Finn got to his feet and dropped his shorts, bending over the table.

* * *

><p>"You're lying. No way man, this is bollocks," Neville was running his hands through his tied-back hair, pacing the floor of the mens' room.<p>

"I know what I saw," Sheamus hissed grimly, "Literally, on the bloody table...Rhodes was on his back, Devitt riding him like a bitch on heat."

"I should have known...no wonder Sami chucked us!" Neville erupted, "I bet it was for Devitt too! I can't believe this. We've been mugs, the lot of us!"

"It's Rhode's wife I feel sorry for, he's always got a lad on the go," Sheamus snarled.

"There's nowt we can do mate," Neville sighed, "Reality is, who are we dealing with here? The late Dusty's boy and Triple H's pet project. They're untouchable."

"The way they used to pick on Claude and emasculated him so hard, I bet he spotted the signs and they didn't like it," Sheamus spat.

"Yeah I remember, makes sense, doesn't it?" Neville replied, "We should tell Wade. It's not on, this."

"I can't," admitted Sheamus, "He won't believe me. He'll believe anything that slag Devitt tells him though. Doesn't help that I'm a little jealous."

"Pardon?!" spluttered Neville.

"I admitted to Stuey that I fancy Devitt a bit meself, well, I told Fandango too.." Sheamus avoided the Geordie's incredulous glare.

"Oh jesus, am I the only lad in wrestling that doesn't go through the obligatory fancying Fergal Devitt phase?!" Neville groaned, "You didn't actually go there did ya?!"

"No!" Sheamus insisted, "I like a real fella. With hairy bits. Not a wannabe lass. Just well, he's one of me own and he's got a good body that's all..."

"The lad's a slag and a half, who knows what STIs he's got!" Neville cried, "At least tell Barrett he should get clap tested."

"I didn't see a rubber johnny in that room either," Sheamus said, "Oh fuck...what if he's given Stuey the..."

"How do we tell him to get tested without him sussing us out?" Neville asked, "Oh jeez man, this is a mess. Why can't Cena be here, he'd know what to do."

"Looks like we're on our own," Sheamus groaned, "Jesus I hate this job sometimes."

* * *

><p>Kevin Owens walked backstage, now a two-time Intercontinental Champion after a pretty hard-fought Fatal 5-way match.<p>

"Awesome match," FInn Balor grinned, offering his hand to the big man.

"Thanks man," Kevin replied, unaware of the messiness going on earlier, "You should get called up soon."

"Happy where I am," Finn said, before shamelessly leaping onto Cody, wrapping his legs around him, much like Paige was often given to doing to Natalya on Total Divas.

"Finny...behave," Cody muttered.

"After that mindblowing sex you gave me earlier? You must be joking.." hissed Finn into his ear.

Cody was all too aware of the daggers being thrown in his direction from a fumingly jealous Dean Ambrose.

"He didn't even win?" Kevin was amused.

"So? He's my best friend!" pouted Finn.

"At least jump on the actual winner," smirked Kevin.

"OK," FInn climbed off Cody and leapt onto Kevin.

"I was kidding!" the Marieville native complained, "Ow...gerrofff...you're not exactly a featherweight you know man.."

"Awww you're such a cuddly cub, why do you have to be straight," Finn pouted, "You must be awesome to spoon against."

"Ask my wife if you must about my spooning ability, now kindly remove yourself," snorted Kevin. Sometimes his NXT title successor's behaviour totally eluded him. Same with Zayn.

Finn climbed off.

"He's scared I might turn him," he grinned to Cody, taking the ravenette's hand.

"His wife's prettier than you Finny, soz," Cody teased.

"Bitch." pouted Finn, folding his arms.

"Oh FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Dean had had enough, losing his title was enough without Balor making him want to vomit, "I'm gonna barf."

He stomped off.

"Me too man, you guys are gross," Dolph Ziggler was also revolted. Rhodes and Balor were just bitches as far as he was concerned. Plus he had no time for them for the way they treated Miz, especially Rhodes who used to be good friends with the Awesome One.

Finn took off after Dolph.

"Finny..." Cody sighed.

"Leave it," sighed Kevin, heaving his new title over his shoulder and walking back towards Catering.

Cody followed the Quebec native away to de-paint.

* * *

><p>"Wanna say that again?!" FInn sassed, catching Dolph up.<p>

"You're gross. And overrated." The former bleached blonde was defiant.

"You used to stick your dick in Miz's fat arse and I'm gross? You want your head seen to," Finn snarled.

"Just because I wouldn't fuck you when you signed," Dolph shot back, "Got no time for dramma queens in this biz."

He turned his back on the Irishman.

Big mistake.

Finn grabbed him by the hair and whipped him into the wall with a crash, Dolph crying out in pain.

"Have fun never getting into the main event," Finn dusted his hands off, "Bye bitch."

He sashayed away, pleased with himself, totally blanking Dean as he passed.

"Asshole," Dean muttered to himself before clocking Dolph, who was rubbing his head. Finn had yanked his hair pretty hard; "You OK there Ziggs?"

Dean and Dolph still had a fairly amiable working relationship considering they used to mess around a while back when Dean was separated from Seth.

"I hate Balor," Dolph grunted, "The prick just threw me into the wall because I said what half the roster thinks of him."

"I hate him too. He stole my friend," Dean said, "He's a fucking leech."

"WHy's he always here?" Dolph complained.

"Don't know, don't care," Dean shrugged, "You got robbed man, I'd have put the title on you not Owens."

"Thanks man, glad someone thinks I matter," Dolph replied, "Sick of the NXT internet darlings winning everything...present company excluded, obvs."

"Hey, I think I've more than paid my dues in my 3 years here," Dean said, "Sucks bad at the moment."  
>"What's sucky about heading into the World title scene? Least ya have Reigns to keep ya company," Dolph replied, "For what it's worth, I'm still sorry for how I treated you when we used yo...ya know, knock about."<p>

"Ancient history, and sorry but you're not getting back in my pants," Dean flashed a coy smile at him.

"Worth a shot bro," Dolph smirked.

"Unlike most people separated from their husbands, wives, whatevers, I can keep my legs closed," Dean assured him, "Why don't you and Miz hook back up?"

"We work best as buds," Dolph replied, "Though we have been known to revist the past if ya get what I'm saying?"

"Fair enough," Dean said, "I'm gonna call Colby. Catch ya later."

"Laters broski."

* * *

><p><strong>Cleveland, OH, WWE Fastlane, 21 February 2016<strong>

Brie Bella was heading backstage after her match with Charlotte. She wasn't happy. She'd tried her utmost but for some reason things hadn't gone perfectly out there. Some fans (mostly men) had been distinctly audible making mean chants.

"Hey," Cody Rhodes said, who'd gone to meet them, having seen some unsavoury tweets directed at both women appear on the #DivasTitle tag.

"Hey, so how bad was that?" Brie groaned.

"Mick Foley backs you, a legend's opinion is worth ten trolls with 40 followers still pressed over AJ Lee," Cody assured her, "Don't worry. You're human. Not a robot."

"I sucked then didn't I?" Brie murmured.

"No. You didn't."

A slow clap sounded.

Both Brie and Cody looked up see a scornful Miz, dressed in his ridiculous hooded coat and full gear, approaching them like that infamous headcase off MTV's Catfish.

"Congratulations Blowjob Twin Numero Dos," he sneered, "Well done for proving that talent is most definitely not sexually transmitted."

"Explain then why when you fucked Ziggler you didn't improve in the ring?" Cody raised his eyebrows, "Oh and Cesaro. Lesnar. Neville. You do like to ride more talented dick than yourself and yet for some reason you still absolutely suck at wrestling, Mess."

"Oh well, at least fans will never have to sit through an extended piss break clusterfuck like she and Boxlotte put on when Sasha and Becky fought like MEN out there," Miz continued, "Corey is checking you so hard up there, Bella."

"At least I had a pay-per-view match," Brie tried to stand her ground.

"HAven't you got something more constructive to do, like steal someone else's boyfriend?" Cody deadpanned.

Miz got in his face, unafraid. He had receipts on this bitch.

"Bit rich coming from you," he spat.

"You know fuck all about me," snarled Cody.

"Then explain why in Anaheim you were caught fucking your Kardashian Sister in Carrano's office?" Miz said triumphantly.

Neville had told him everything in bed after last week's Smackdown tapings.

Brie's jaw dropped.

Cody paled. How the hell would Miz have known?! Sheamus wouldn't have told him, surely?

"I'm sure Eden would love to know this," Miz went on, "And Dillinger, or Amell, or whomever your side dick is this week?"

"Prove it, Mess."

"Oh I don't need to. Remember Corey knows Robbie E who will easily hack yours and his iClouds."

"What will he do, tell MAthews?" snorted Cody, "Bitch, pipe down and take several seats."

Miz just sneered and swaggered cockily away, pleased that he'd gotten his nemesis all worried. He could tell Cody was shitting his pants underneath his bravado. He'd known Cody long enough during their brief friendship when he was faking it.

Brie turned to Cody.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yep.." Cody sighed, "Look Brie, appreciate you caping but.."

"Oh no, what and who you do is none of my business," Brie shrugged, "As long as my sister doesn't get hurt in all of this.."

"Why would she?"

"I dunno, you're a touch unpredictable," Brie sighed, "Shouldn't you be worried about what Miz might do?"

"Stupid fat ho will get distracted by a new dick before the night's over," Cody sassed, "He doesn't scare me and never has. Sooner you learn that Brianna, the sooner you'll stop letting him and his sidekicks get to you."

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose, bruised, battered and truly tired out from his intense match with Brock and Roman, headed into the locker room to grab a quick shower before hitting the road with his Samoan best friend. Seeing as Cody couldn't see past Balor's ass, the Cincinnati native had really come to value Roman's friendship over the months since Seth had gone out with his serious knee injury.<p>

He stripped off his vest and jeans before grabbing a bottle of Axe from his sports bag.

"Hey man," came the deadpan grunt of the Samoan.  
>"Sup Rome, just gonna grab a shower before we hit the road," Dean replied.<p>

"Think I'll do the same," Roman replied.

"There's no stalls," Dean mumbled.

Roman snickered. The amount of compromising positions he'd suffered in the Shield days and now Dean was being modest? He'd walked in on Seth and Dean inflagrante at least twice. If that couldn't kill him, what could? He was a laid back sort of guy.

"What's the sweat for man?" he said, "I've seen everything you've got before."

"I didn't MEAN for you to walk in all those times," pouted Dean.

Roman just shrugged.

Dean peeled off his Pump! briefs and turned on the shower. Did he mind ROman getting a view of his ass? Perhaps not. There was simply no getting away from the fact that Roman was one hell of an attractive man. But he was a married father with a beautiful daughter.

Roman undressed and switched on the shower next door. He was a modern man, totally comfortable with his sexuality and a naked dude close by didn't really bother him.

"How's the patient healing up?" he asked, oh so casually as Dean goggled. That BODY. Dean wasn't that thirsty for Roman but he couldn't not notice what a sculpted, inked, olive-skinned Adonis the former champion was.

"DOing good," mumbled Dean, standing with one leg in front of the other to hide his growing erection. He couldn't help it, he'd even admitted to Seth during their daily Facetimes that he'd snuk a look at Roman and apologised profusely. Seth had just laughed it off - the Architect was willing to accept anything that may happen on the road - Dean was spending long arduous nights and weeks away from him and Seth knew more than anyone about Dean's hormones. If Roman got bi-curious and Dean allowed the Samoan to experiment on him, Seth was cool with that. He'd just get some fun out of teasing Dean for once being jealous over the prospect of Seth lusting after the Samoan.

"I know ya miss him man," Roman replied, oh so casually swiping his Axe to lather up his silken ebony mane of hair.

Dean couldn't help but STARE.

He was so hard right now.

"Yeah," he whimpered, "Place isn't the same without Colby here..."

"What went down with you and Rhodes by the way man?" asked Roman," THought you and him were tight as fuck?"

"He's too busy fucking Prince Devitt," spat Dean, "I HATE that prick. I don't care how good he is in the ring, the guy's a mother-fucking leech."

"Most of the guys in the locker room are getting pissed with him being on the road all the time," Roman admitted, "He doesn't bother me but they're always bitchin' back there. Hunter's pet though isn't he?"

"Yeah. They're like the damn Mean Girls, or they wanna be," fumed Dean.

"You should say something bro," Roman grunted, rinsing the foam from his long hair, "Don't let Devitt come between you."

"Can't be bothered," Dean huffed, "If they want to cheat on their boyfriends.."

"Are they actually screwing?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"They even piss together, you tell me that is normal for two guys who are 'just friends'?!" Dean made snarky air quotes.

"I dunno, gay guys are a mystery to me," Roman shrugged, now soaping his adonis-like form up...oh God. Pure torture for Dean, who turned to hide his boner.

"We're not that different," he mumbled, checking out Roman's big muscular man ass. Looked like it'd be hot to grab whilst Roman was...NO DEAN. Stop being such a messy, thirsty whore. Don't be like Cody or Finn. Gross messes.

"So when do ya reckon the suffering sockatash will get down on one knee?" teased Roman.

"Rome. Never say those two words again. They almost ruined your career," Dean complained.

"It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard which is what makes it funny," Roman shrugged, "And cos it annoys ya, man."

"I want you to be taken as a legit threat in the ring," Dean insisted, "And in answer to your question, I'm gonna let Colby do it when he's ready."

"You're already 30 man, don't wanna be an old maid!" Roman smirked.

"Stop rubbing your perfect life in my face, Reigns," pouted Dean as his friend turned the shower off. What a fucking body. Dean wanted Roman to stay (so he could perv) but go (so he could release the tension that had built up. He needed a fuck so bad. But he'd sooner die than cheat on Seth whilst he was injured. But quite frankly he'd be happy to lay back on these tiles, open his legs and tell Roman to tear him in two...fuck.

"Man you gonna be much longer?" asked Roman, towelling up, "We gotta get going."

Dean switched the shower off.

"Oh GOD.." Roman looked away as he got a full frontal of Dean's hard cock. Not at this time of night. Not when there was a long drive ahead.

"Do you mind?" Dean went scarlet, "I'm not that ugly, thanks, man."

"God, just get yo ass to Rollins and make him fuck the living daylights out of you just to stop you being so stroppy!" Roman groaned.

"Who's to say I want Colby to..." Dean covered his mouth. What the HELL?! ENgage brain!

Roman turned back to Dean and curled his lip in that heart-melting smirk.

"I'm not into dudes man, not even curious," he said, "You know that when you came onto me after one whiskey too many last month."

"I wish you'd let me forget that," Dean was so red and his voice was quiet.

"I'm flattered, really man," Roman said, "I'm gonna go get our bags...you...sort ya self out. Catch ya in ten."

He walked out, shaking his head to go and redress.

Dean looked down at his rigid cock that refused to go down. Then down at the Axe.

Fuck it. He had to do something.

He lay on the cold wet tiles. Not comfortable. But necessary. He squirted plenty of the fragrant shower gel onto two fingers and opened his long smooth legs.

"Ohhhhh..." he moaned as he entered himself, "Fuck yeah."

Dean began to finger his ass in earnest, the other hand jerking his cock feverishly. Picturing Roman walking back in and pushing him against the wall before forcing himself on him. He'd had some pretty dark but wild dreams about the Samoan...even rape fantasies...one particularly vivid one involved Roman taking all his frustrations at the fans refusal to cheer for him out on Dean after the Ohio native goaded him...Roman had called him every derogatory slur under the sun and Dean had gotten off on it. So much so that when he woke up he'd cum within five seconds, barely touching his cock.

Doing Dirty Deeds on Roman had turned Dean on. Wrestling Roman tonight had turned Dean on. And having to hide it from Lesnar (who may be homophobic but of course Dean knew the big blonde beast had been knocking Miz off several times in 2015) to boot. Lesnar had even snarked during the match that Dean and ROman should just get it the hell over with!

If even a lug like Lesnar spotted Dean's developed lust for his on-screen and real life best friend...he bet the fans were writing page after page of slash about them. Well Dean didn't bet...he KNEW. Because he'd read a few and jerked off over them. Again confessing this to Seth who'd just taken the piss out of him. WHy was Seth cool with it? He should be jealous and this was pissing Dean off. Seth should be claiming his man - if Dean thought anyone was trying to get into Seth's pants he would be COMING for them hard and dragging them to hell and back by the hair, damnit!

Dean continued to moan and pleasure himself. He was so turned on he wasn't going to last.

"Ohh yeah Roman, fuck me man, just like that...treat me like a fuckin' ring rat," he whined as he fingered and jerked some more, "Fuck yeah man, slap my ass...fuck yeah! I'm a ring rat Rome...all for you man...fuck yeah like my tight ass? Better than pussy huh? Fuck YEAH...oh fuck ROme, you're gonna make me cum...oh fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck...OHHHHHH!"

Dean convulsed and erupted volcanically all over his wet, naked torso...oh wow he was coming pretty hard...it had been a vivid fantasy.

Oh that felt good.

He lay back on the lino to bask in the afterglow. Mmmmm. Roman. What a hunk. What a beautiful studly lump of a man.

After a few more minutes to recover, Dean silently turned the shower back on to clean his release from his body before drying himself off and re-dressing. Once he was dressed, he dialled Seth.

"Hey," came the former WWE WOrld Champ's voice, "SLobberknocker of a match as per usual Jonny.."

"Thanks Sethie.." Dean replied, "Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"You deserve to be back in the World title picture," Seth said, "I can't wait to come back in."

"I hope they don't bust you down the card," Dean said, "I want you in the title picture more if I'm in it."

"You, me and Rome, man," Seth replied, "You're gonna kill it at Mania too. I see a match with Lesnar on the cards."

"He's alright once you work with him," Dean said.

"Mm," grunted Seth.

"I don't want to sleep with him Colby!" snapped Dean.

"Did I say that?" Seth replied, "I just think you're more deserving of the title than him that's all Jonny. Who ya riding with tonight?"

"Rome of course..."

"You still not made it up with Rhodes?"

"Don't want to. Not while his head is that far up Balor's ass."

"Balor's legit, man," Seth said, "You need to stop being jealous of him."

"I am not jealous of that two-faced backstabbing leech!" snarled Dean.

"You are," Seth replied casually, "Written all over your face and in your voice."

"Meh. Whatever. Over it."

"Jonny, whenever you get called out on shit you always throw a big hissy fit."

"I'm tired and I hurt, Lopez. Have some fucking consideration for those of us who are still busting our asses nightly."

"Look," Seth hissed down the phone, "I know you want sex but ya know I'm committed to rehabbing. Much as I want to..gotta stay committed."  
>"As per usual your career comes before your boyfriend," Dean snapped.<p>

"Jonny. Stop being such an over emotional bitch for once and just tell me what the hell's bothering you!" Seth lost his patience. No time for a Dean tempter tantrum, "I know you wanna sleep with Rome and that's cool. I know what the road's like."

"I do not want to sleep with Roman."

"Liar. You admitted it to me Jonny. And watching your match tonight...you basicaly spent the majority of time between spots checking him out."

"Colby...you must hate me," Dean whispered.

"I don't...you're a dude, so's Rome. Shit happens," Seth said, "It's the gamble I took when I signed off with this mother fucking knee. I'm not mad at it. If you wanna play with Rome, I'm cool with it. You can't take a vow of celibacy."

"I'd like to think some of us on this roster aren't moral-less sluts," Dean spat, "I've still got a reputation, remember."

"Meh, if guys wanna talk about who you were 5 years ago they ain't worth it," Seth replied, "Roman's a hot guy man. If you wanna go there to ease the pain, then, well, I'm happy if it makes you happy."

Dean was half thrilled Seth was basically giving him the green light, but half devastated because it sounded like Seth might have his eyes on someone back in Iowa...

"What's his name? Or her name?" he blurted out.

"Huh?"

"The person you wanna fuck so you're giving me your blessing to sleep with Rome?"

"There's nobody!" Seth spluttered, "I haven't got time...rehab is legit what I fill my days with. As you well know. Look you should get your ass back on the road. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Love you Jonny."

"Love you too Colby...mean that. Night."

"Night."

Seth hung up.

Dean sighed heavily. So if things did escalate with Roman over a bottle of Jack Daniels one night then at least his conscience was clear. But he didn't want to compromise his and Seth's solid relationship again. Not after the mess that resulted from Dean getting jealous about Seth hiding his initial heel turn back in the day. Dean didn't want people thinking he was still the whorish Moxley. THat part of him was dead.

But Roman had gotten him SO worked up. Should he ply the Samoan with whiskey and slip into his pants? No. Because then it would impact Roman's wife and daughter and Dean did not want to be a side hoe. He'd been there too often on the indies. He decided that next time he had a couple of days off he was going back to Iowa and spending time with Seth. Maybe he could get Seth to role play as Roman? That'd be hot...

He sighed again as he wandered out of the arena into the parking lot to find the rental he and Roman were driving for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, sorry it's been a stupidly long time. Writer's block (apart from the Break The Rules 1-shot which by now I think has played a bigger part in this chapter than I planned!) plus other life stuff got in the way.<strong>

**Nice to write Dean again. I know, a teasing whiff of Ambreigns is a touch clichéd but come on, anyone can see it. While the cat's away and all..**

**I'm so sorry but Coddles and FInn. Even if you hate them, you have to see it; - the sexual tension between their characters can barely be contained at the best of times. And I'm definitely warming more and more to FinnZayn as a pairing now we know Barrett's days in WWE are numbered, plus Finn's RL Instagram posts don't help! Finnade was fun for a while but I think naughty, slutty!Finn is much more exciting to write. He's a very unpredictable character and that's what I wanted from the off. **

**I'm now impatiently awaiting Stephen Amell's return to WWE TV for the Mania match with Coddles so we can have some more COdy getting speared by the Arrow ;) He enjoys sex with Finn because it's so different (i.e he has to top! :P) from any other man he's had. But he WORSHIPS Amell. Like seriously. I understate how much he loves Stephen ;) I hope that comes through!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_Well this is the final chapter of this fic...but it's not the end. I'm going to continue the storylines into a new chaptered fic. Probably called 'Total Superstars' as that was the 'alternative title' to this._

_So what will Sheamus do? Will he tell Wade? Or has he got other plans? After all, no sign of a returning Cesaro...as of yet._

_OMFG SAMI IS ON THE MAIN ROSTER NOW YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. Which means Finn will be happy ;) But how will he hide his affair(s) from Wade with Sheamus and Sami's ex Neville on the warpath. And to think poor Kevin Owens will have to deal with all of this drama now he's starting a program with Sami and Neville! And Finn had a match with Neville on NXT too...oh dear. I should sell the rights of this fic to E! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>7 March 2016, Chicago, IL, Raw<strong>

Two of the membersof the League Of Nations, Wade Barrett and Sheamus along with fellow lad Neville, were sat in Catering at the arena, having touched down in Punk's home city earlier than a great many of the roster. Pre-show workouts all done, it was chill and food time.

Both Sheamus and Neville had kept schtum about the discovery the Irishman had made a fortnight ago - that Wade's beloved fiancé Finn Balor had been cheating on him.

"Weird to see you here without wifey-to-be," Sheamus was being a little-too-obvious in his jovial cracks.

"He doesn't come with me to every Raw," Wade grunted, "Wish you'd stop taking the piss mate, it's getting really old."

"Had a brilliant match with him last week," Neville said, "Well, last month or whenever it was filmed...was good to work him again."

"Yeah man," Wade grunted, "I was there at those tapings, remember, cos you wanted backup incase your gobby ex kicked off."

"Yeah, that was fun..not," deadpanned Neville, "Can we not?"

"Must hurt though," Wade said, "Finding out you've been dating a slag."

SHeamus almost choked on his water.

Neville avoided Wade's eyes. Oh shit. Had they both been obvious?

"Bit harsh Stuey?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow.

"Well I feel sorry for old Nev, Zayn sliming all over Hugo Knox..remember he's still best mates with Fergal so I have to tolerate him being at our house. God help us when they both debut."

"Hugo Knox?" Neville snorted, "Didn't realise Rami was still interested in that failed goalie. Don't feel sorry for me mate, I'm well shot of him."

Sheamus shot him a look.

"Sup guys," came a Canadian accent. Neville scowled as he legit thought it was a speak-of-the-devil moment and his ex had swaggered over. But luckily it was Sami's fellow Quebec-native, Kevin Owens.

"Alright Kev, have a seat mate," Wade shuffled up one as the burly bearded man perched next to him.

"Neville man, it';s you and me tonight," Kevin said.

"Cool, always good," Neville said, "Wanna go through stuff now?"

"Er...there's something you need to know," Kevin's expression gave it away.

"I'm sensing bad news," Wade raised an eyebrow.

"You're the expert Stuey," Sheamus jeered.

"Fuck off," Wade shot him a V-sign.

"What?" groaned Neville, "Tell me it's not what I think it is...for the love of God.."

"Sami's debuting again, to rescue you from me," Kevin said grimly, "I mean, I haven't got a problem with that but I don't want you two fucking it up by taking your baggage out there."

"What do you take me for?!" spluttered Neville, "I'm not the drama queen here."

"I think I'd have preferred it when you and him were still a couple," Kevin sighed.

"Only because you used to laugh when he bollocked me!" complained Neville.

"Well it was entertaining," Kevin shrugged, "Anyway man, thought I'd best give you the heads up."

"Has he always been an emasculating bitch?" asked Sheamus.

"Sami slash Generico has always been a drama queen, but he's a good friend," Kevin said, "I've had to be there to clean up some of his messy gay shenanigans before. He and Devitt are cut from the same cloth."

"OI!" barked Wade, "Watch your gob, that's my fiancé."

"You're taking on one hell of a challenge man," chuckled Kevin.

"Kev, shall we get this over with, I may as well face Sami sooner rather than later," groaned Neville, "Catch you lads in a while."

"Enjoy," teased Wade.

* * *

><p>Neville followed Kevin down the breeze block corridors towards some wires boxes. The Geordie was not looking forward to coming face-to-face with his ex again.<p>

"Where were you Kevin, I've been waiting?" pouted Sami Zayn, folding his arms.

"Sorry, had to fetch someone.." Kevin replied.

"Ben," Sami said brusquely.

"Rami," snapped back Neville, folding his arms.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"For Gods sake.." he huffed, "Can't you both just be men about this?"

"I will, if HE does," snarled Neville.

"How's Miz, Ben?" Sami sassed cattily, staring at his nails, "Enjoying sharing him with half the roster?"

Neville let out a derisive snort. What colour was Sami's pot?! He was incredulous.

"Could say the same about your current shag," he retorted.

"Don't even try and come for Hugo, Ben," Sami clapped back, "Because I will read you right here in front of Kevin. Don't make me do that."

"Guys.." Kevin sighed.

"Does Hugo know you've been nicking other lads' fellas?" Neville went straight for the kill.

"And just what do you mean by that, Ben Satterly," Sami got in his ex's face.

Kevin covered his face in his hands. It was going every bit as bad as he'd imagined. Dear God. And he thought women loved the drama! But then he'd known Sami for 13 years.

"I dunno, maybe, the lad I faced on NXT telly last week?" Neville said, "I'd love to see you justify this to Barrett, a fucking bare knuckle fighter."

"Can we NOT?!" barked Kevin, "We're at work. Can we focus on WRESTLING and not your petty couple drama?"

"I'm not even started with him yet," Sami gave the Intercontinental Champion a Maryse hand, "It is none of your business WHO I sleep with, Satterly. Just because you're that ugly the best you can get is Miz, don't dump that on me."

"I dunno what the hell I ever saw in ya man, really I don't," Neville spat, "You're a selfish, petty little slag who is just out for what he can get."

"You done yet, Mighty Mouse?" sassed Sami, checking his nails once more, "Only Fergal's waiting for me."

"YOU.." Neville was furious and went to punch his bitchy ex but Kevin dived in and put him in a vicious armlock.

"Calm down," snarled the IC champion, "Just remember that's my friend you're about to punch. Want to get fired?"

Neville reluctantly wriggled out of Kevin's grip.

"I'll go through the match," he snarled, folding his arms, "But only if HE buggers off."

"What ya gonna do Ben, go crying to your buddies Barrett and SHeamus?" sneered Sami, "Who would they believe?"

"You're a nasty piece of work and so's Devitt. THe pair of you deserve each other," Neville said in disgust, "I fucking hate you."

Kevin wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. The drama was just too much.

"What's goin' on Sami?" came an Irish accent, and not one Neville wanted to hear. Finn Balor, here unbeknownst to Wade (he was beyond caring at this point) had skipped over when he saw Sami and Neville nose to nose. He was not down with anyone coming for his beloved amigo Sami. Especially not Sami's pressed ex.

"Nothing man," Kevin was already sensing the incoming mess, "We're just going through our match and stuff."

"Get lost Devitt, you're not even needed here," Neville spat.

"He's threatening me Fergal," Sami said with a spiteful grin to Finn, "And he dragged you as well. Called us both nasty pieces of work."

"Did he now?" Finn asked in that falsely sweet voice that signified trouble.

"Come on man, let's leave it," Kevin said, "Let's not do this here. Neville...let's go plan our match."

"Yeah run along Mighty Mouse," Finn gave Neville a really catty wave.

"We used to be mates, Devitt," Neville said, "You really gonna throw all that away just because you want to be queen bee or some other bollocks? We actually had an awesome match at that taping. Why? Why are you being such a dickhead to everyone?"

"This is all your fault anyway," Finn was completely unrepentant (as always), "If you'd just treated Sami better instead of valuing your masculinity then he wouldn't have had to dump you."

"Oh my God..." Kevin';s head was buried in his hands at this point. If the fans could see this...

"Sometimes you get blind to what a good thing you let go, maybe Ben will learn one day," Sami said, and with a truly evil sneer to Neville, he took Finn's face in his hands and began to make out with him, both men's eyes glittering with smug malevolence.

Neville looked completely crushed. Seeing Sami act this way (he did still love Sami which why he was so angry about this whole resultant mess) was unbearable.

Even Kevin looked revolted.

But Neville wasn't about to show weakness.

"I'm gonna be sick," he spat, turning on his heel and storming off.

Kevin shook his head and followed Neville down the corridor.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Intercontinental Champion and Man That Gravity Forgot were out of earshot, one of the wires boxes opened, and Cody Rhodes climbed out, having heard everything. Oh yes. Two of the Three Amigos were now on the main roster. FInn would be called up soon and then they would rule the roost as planned.<p>

"Oh...he was mad," Sami giggled.

"I think I was a bit too harsh," Finn admitted, "He is a nice lad...if a bit simple."

"He was trying to threaten you," Cody said, "You don't take that from anyone."

"And he did try and punch me," Sami said.

"He was OK to me when he came to NXT to do our match from last week," Finn said.

"Is now the time to admit that I watched it on the network and jizzed over it?" Sami smirked.

"So did I," Cody smirked, "I may have shaded how incompetent as a boyfriend Neville is but I've never denied that his body is on point."

"I had a cheeky wee feel during the match," Finn grinned, "So gurl.." He leapt onto Cody.

"Ooof..." giggled Cody, "YEah?"

He pecked Finn on the lips.

"Has Sheamus given ya any crap?" asked Finn.

"Nope, ignores me, just throws shady looks every now and then," Cody said.

"He can't touch either of you," Sami assured them, "Hunter's fave and the late, great Dusty's boy. You two are the Queen Bees."

"Plus would Stuart believe him?" Finn smirked.

"I doubt it, anyhoo, Sheamus lowkey carries a hardon for you as well," Sami said.

"He didn't exactly leave in a second when he caught us," Cody grinned, "He got a good look."

"Well," Finn said, "Who can blame him? I am pretty."

"Excuse me bitch, it took two to tango and hung bottom, yo'," Cody sassed, "I've caught him checking out my booty on the odd occasion as well."

"You two are legit the hottest pieces of ass in pro wrestling," Sami said.

"We should have another threesome soon," Finn said eagerly.

"Too dangerous," Cody said, "I should stop sleeping with you when you come on the road, Finny."

Despite the Sheamus incident, it ahdn't stopped the two friends from screwing a few more times since then. And Finn and Sami were always having sex down in Orlando. Sami was relishing being a top for the first time in his life. Well it helped that Finn was a hot little power bottom but still..None of the Amigos saw any problem with making their friendship physical. They were all men. All very good looking, horny men. Best friends with benefits, what was wrong with that?

"Well tell Amell to get his arse on the road so you can get yours fucked like it deserves," Finn retorted, "I know you hate being top, dunno why cos you're fucking good at it..."

"I had no complaints," agreed Sami, "But yeah, Amell needs to sort his priorities out."

"Stephen has other commitments," Cody pouted, "I thought I was his biggest commitment."

"Maybe you should remind him," Sami said.

"Well...hehehe...he is coming to ROadblock," Cody giggled, "So soz if I won't be around much that day."

"Hey, I've seen his dick pics," Finn shrugged, "Not surprised you took him over Dillinger."

"Cuckolded King at three o'clock!" Sami hissed, spotted Sheamus and Wade at the top of the corridor.

"SHIT...hide me, quick!" gasped Finn.

"Get in that box," Cody said, opening the one he'd been crouching in, "Try not to give yourself away."

"Help me in, I'm not a six foot strapping hunk like you two," Finn sucked his thumb, trying to be cutesy, "I'm only wee...need some help climbing in."

"Come here you little minx," Sami giggled, heaving Finn up bridal style, "In you go."

He deposited the short cute Irishman inside the box and Cody shut the lid.

"It smells in here, Coddles did you drop your guts?!" came a protest from inside.

"SHUT UP!" hissed Cody, kicking it as Sami doubled over with laughter.

Sheamus and Wade were heading closer. Cody and Sami were trying to look innocent.

"Alright mate," came Wade's voice.

"Hey Wade," Cody replied, "How you doing?"

He was shameless.

And Sheamus narrowed his eyes.

He couldn't believe Cody's audacity. Such a bitch. Zayn was no better. Neville, in Sheamus' opinion was better off far away from the toxic redhead. How he wished he could get the message across to Wade without revealing what he'd seen. He wanted to tell Wade. But he knew, sadly, that Finn was right - Wade would not believe him and their friendship would be at risk.

"You heard from Fergal today mate? He's not replying to my messages and when I try and ring him, it's engaged," Wade was saying.

"Dunno Wade, sorry," Cody lied.

"Wotcha Zayn, Owens mentioned you were here," Wade continued, "You heard from my other half recently?"

"No, Fergal's weird like that," Sami lied through his teeth.

Sheamus was incensed. How could they do this? What had Wade done to either of them? They really had no spine in his opinion. They were just wannabe Mean Girls. This was probably a huge game. Sheamus had never bought Finn's or Cody's apologies to Cesaro either, they were just doing it to make themselves look good. He wondered if they cared about anybody else in WWE bar themselves. Bet they made fun of all the Divas they called their friends too.

"Well if ya see him down in Orlando before I can get him, tell him to remember he's got a fucking fiancé?" Wade snarked.

"I'm on the road all week," Sami replied, "Back for good this time. I'm sure Ben will bitch about me to you both anyway."

Oh Sheamus had to bite his tongue SO hard. He was itching to just verbally let loose on both Zayn and Cody like NO freaking tomorrow.

"Not really interested. Ste mate...gona try ringing Fergal again. Getting worried," Wade admitted.

"Sure mate," grunted Sheamus, "See ya in a bit."

Wade walked off, phone in hand.

Sheamus folded his arms and scowled at the bitchy pair.

"What's your fucking game?" he snarled, "Look at the state of him. That lad is legit worrying and you're just laughing."

"Cry us a river Farrelly, enjoy checking me out by the way?" Cody sassed, with an evil grin.

"You repulse me," snarled Sheamus, "Game up. Where's Devitt? I know he's here with you two as he can't seem to function without his backup team."

"Interested in Fergal all of a sudden isn't he Codes?" Sami sneered, "Anyone would think..."

"...he wanted a piece himself," finished Cody, "Or maybe he does. Amirite?"

"Well let's look at the evidence shall we," Sami went on, "He hasn't told Barrett yet.."

"But he DID tell Barrett he wanted to fuck Finny," Cody replied.

"And not just fuck him, he wants to dress him as a little catholic schoolboy and spank him," Sami continued.

"And when he walked in on Finny and I fucking, he didn't leave right away. He stopped to look," Cody finished.

"All of a sudden this white knighting for dear old Barrett seems a touch...flaky?" Sami said triumphantly.

"We'd respect you more Sheamus if you just admitted it," Cody said.

"There's fuck-all to admit," Sheamus spat, "Not all of us are two-faced slags like you lot. Where do you get off, making others feel like shit?"

"We just know what's what in this business," Cody shrugged.

"Anyway, you two are hardly role models," snorted Sheamus, "You made an arse out of poor Neville, the lad's way better off without you Zayn. And as for you Stardust, you knock Miz but you're the biggest slag in this company! DiBiase, Ziggler, Mathews, Axel, Amell, Dillinger, Devitt, Zayn, and those are just the ones we know!"

"I can't help it if the boys like me," Cody clapped back.

"If you admit to us you want to fuck Fergal, maybe we'll lay off you," Sami got in Sheamus' face.

"Can't promise anything mind," Cody added, "Just remember how much we made your darling boyfriend suffer."

"And we have receipts on how you begged Fandango for it," Sami added, "Surprisingly covert once you soften him up with some good head, that Fandango."

Even Cody's jaw dropped at this.

"Whoops.." Sami had a truly malicious smile on his face, "Well he wasn't gonna wait for you to get bored of Claudio forever. So he hit me up on Grindr. And the pillow talk afterwards consisted of him spilling ALL the tea on you."

Sheamus went whiter than normal. WHAT?! Was everyone in this bloody company two-faced and slutty?! Not that he cared much about Fandango these days but still...he was no angel himself but...oh hell. Guess it was true that all men thought with their dicks.

"He was extremely frustrated," Sami went on, "He said I was so much better than you."

"When was this..?" Cody breathed.

"A while ago," Sami said casually.

"How long ago?" Cody persisted.

"Royal RUmble," Sami said, "I was waiting for the right moment. I'm not tied down and I enjoy it."

"You're a sket, Zayn. A selfish, grasping SKET!" Sheamus cried, revolted, "Neville still fucking loves you, you know."

"Wahh wahh," Sami snarked, in such a good imitation of Cody imitating JBL that Cody himself was taken aback. Wow Sami really did have some bitch tendencies of his own...he liked it!

The lid to the wires box opened suddenly.

"Surprise bitch, bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me!" announced Finn.

"That stopped being funny 18 months ago," Sheamus spat, "Set this up did ya?"

"So you haven;t got the bottle to grass me up to Stuart? Thought not," Finn went on, easily climbing out of the box (he'd just wanted Sami or Cody to pick him up - he was more than capable of getting in it!) and standing in front of Sheamus.

Now the big Irishman was cornered by all Three Amigos. No wonder Cesaro referred to them as the Kardashian Sisters last year. They were all alike. Accents and looks aside, their personalities were interchangeably vacuous, shallow and toxic.

He wasn't intimidated. But he was outnumbered.

"I think we should leave them alone, don't you Sami?" Cody smirked.

"Of course," Sami replied.

"Namely because I need ALL the tea on you and Fandango," Cody went on, "And...I'd like to hear the tea on Sheamus and Cesaro. I bet he told you every juicy detail."

Giggling cattily, the Lord Of Dark Matter and the frontman of The Zayniacs padded away, leaving the two Irishmen alone, staring each other out.

"I could pound you into a pulp you wee gobshite," growled Sheamus, "I don't give a damn how much Triple H loves you, you're a nasty piece of work, Devitt."

"One bruise on me and he'll feed your bollocks to his dogs," Finn shot back, "I'm the NXT Champion. You, my friend, look stupid."

"The lads in the back here don't like you. Not one bit. You'll be made to change in the hall when you get called up," Sheamus snarled.

"Oh really? WHilst Dusty Rhodes' son is my best friend with benefits and whilst Triple H is high on me, that will NEVER happen," Finn folded his arms smugly, "It'll be basic bitches like you who'll be banished to the hall...MATE."

"Why are you such a bitch? You used to be such a nice lad," Sheamus sighed, deciding that aggression was not working with the toxic ringleader.

"Nice guys finish last," FInn shrugged, "I'm here to wrestle and be the best."

"I bet you'd even sell Zayn and Rhodes down the river to get ahead," Sheamus scoffed, "If they weren't such wannabes and hangers-on I'd feel sorry for them. Give me one good reason why I don't tell Stuey everything about you."

"He won't believe you," Finn sneered, "Like I said, he'd just assume you're jealous. He's not intelligent enough bless him."

"Excuse me? He has a degree in marine biology!" Sheamus snorted, "What qualifications have YOU got besides wrestling?"

"I have taught and wrestled some of the best in the world," Finn clapped back, "One of the world's finest female wrestlers now works here. Taught by ME. I made her."

"And what if I broke both your legs right here, right now. Where would you go from here?" Sheamus hissed, "You'd be flipping hamburgers or bagging groceries mate."

"And you'd be fired for assault," Finn hissed back, "I could crush you. And you think Stuart will still be your best mate when he walks out of here in 3 months time?!"

"We've been mates for donkeys years," Sheamus snapped, "I helped him choose a ring for your ungrateful arse."

"Yes well," Finn reached into his shorts pocket and slapped the engagement ring into Sheamus' hand, "I hope you kept the receipt."

"You're an absolute cunt," Sheamus spat, disgusted.

"Tell me something I don't know," Finn casually took his phone out of his pocket.

"Wait...why hasn't that been ringing?!" cried Sheamus.

"Because I blocked his number? For a big northern lad Stuart Bennett isn't half needy," Finn sassed, "Such a turn off. Almost as big a turn off as imagining him bending over for you."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT..." Sheamus' hands flew to Finn;'s neck.

"Take your hands off me." snarled Finn.

Sheamus released him, reluctantly. He should try not to let the red mist descend. He knew that if he laid a finger on this malicious little pest, his career would end tomorrow. Finn was too powerful, too well-connected. No wonder there was such unrest in the superstars' locker room about him. It was often a popular topic of conversation, much to Wade's chagrin. Sheamus had tried to turn a blind eye to it, and even stood up for his best mate's fiancé...but now...he could see Finn for what he truly was.

"Cat got your tongue?" Finn sneered.

Sheamus snapped.

He grabbed Finn by the front of his tee shirt, hissing sharply through his nose, eyes flashing with bloodlust.

"You ain't shit...you can't touch me and you know it," Finn was defiant as ever.

Sheamus threw Finn bodily against the wires boxes with a crash before storming off. Stupid? Perhaps. But wow did that feel good.

Undefeated, Finn picked himself up (ow, that hurt) and stomped after his fellow Dubliner.

"Coward. Backing away from a real fight!" he yelled.

"Leave me alone," Sheamus growled, "Before I do something I regret."

Something had stirred within him that he didn't like.

"Come on then Farrelly, if you think you're hard enough! I'll fight you!" Finn screamed, "I'm not scared of ya!"

Sheamus paused.

He turned to face Finn.

"I won't tell Stuey on one condition," he hissed, barely audible.

"Name it."

Sheamus checked over his shoulder that they were alone.

He then grabbed the front of Finn's tee once more. Only this time, he smashed his lips to the other Irishman's.

Rampant frustration at the separation from Cesaro had taken over. Finn was such a little bitch but he was super-fuckable with it. The more attitude he gave Sheamus, the more Sheamus had wanted to bend him over and fuck him like the slut he was. No wonder he'd had a discipline-type fantasy about him. Finn needed a strong man to get him in line. Wade clearly wasn't good enough.

Finn eagerly kissed him back, grinding against him, whimpering down his throat.

SHeamus broke the kiss.

Glowering into those green eyes.

Which glowered right back.

Finn licked his lips.

"Well, this is a turnup," he grinned.

"Shut up," spat Sheamus, "I'm in room 309 after the show."

"You'd do that to your best mate would ya?" Finn taunted, "You'd fuck his fiancé behind his back rather than tell him what he's gonna marry. Some mate you are. Soz Stephen. Not interested."

He sashayed away.

"Wait.." Sheamus muttered.

Finn smirked to himself. No man could resist his charms. Not even his fiance's best friend. He'd not had hate sex for a long time. And he bet SHeamus was a beast in the sack. He had been tempted for quite a while..

"What's it worth?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"What's it worth. My arse isn';t open to any fucker ya know. I'm not Miz or Graves," Finn sassed.

"I promise. Hand on heart, I won't grass you up."

"And what will Cesaro think, hmmm?"

"Claude doesn't have to know.." Sheamus whispered. His need to just release had long since overtaken his morals. He was a man with needs. And quite frankly had not stopped having sex dreams about Finn since discovering him impaled on Cody's cock in Carrano's office. Which made this whole mess more and more irritating. Talk about being conflicted.

"Gonna have to keep me quiet then aren;t you?" Finn sneered. He deftly slipped a hand into Sheamus' trunks. Mmmm..that was a big cock. Well if it was enough to make a big man like Cesaro squeal...and, Finn still hated the thought...enough to make Wade a brief bottom..

"Ohh fuck.." breathed Sheamus, so relieved at having some contact at last. He just wanted to fuck, damnit. And get this man out of his system for good. He knew he'd end up propositioning Finn at some point.

"That's a very frustrated man," Finn purred, lowering the black trunks. Mmm those thick thighs. Bet they had some power in them...why not help Sheamus out. Give him some relief. He licked up the underside of Sheamus' cock before taking it tantalisingly into his mouth.

The bigger Irishman moaned and held Finn's short brown hair as the smaller, younger Celt got to work. Oh wow he really did suck cock good...Wade wasn't just bragging...oh this was such a bad thing to do...it actually turned Sheamus on even more to know that the man sucking him off was his best mate's fiancé!

Finn contined to expertly suck...countless times he';d been on his knees servicing frustrated wrestlers backstage over the years. He massaged Sheamus' big, solid, smooth muscular ass...mmm he'd like to leave his trademark F scratch in this later. Hehehe. Claws Devitt indeed. He loved that nickname. And despite all the 'woe is me, men treated me like crap' front he'd put on and lamented, deep down, he was proud of his reputation. Meant he was a good fuck and all the boys wanted him. He was a master manipulator when it came to sex and protecting his external image. He did place a very high value on friendships though. The only people in WWE he truly cared about were Cody, Sami, Becky, Bayley, Paige and the Bellas. And perhaps a few more friends outside the company but still in the industry - Karl Anderson to name just one. He used to value Neville's friendship until recently.

Mmm Sheamus tasted good. This was a hot cock. So responsive...he could tell Sheamus just needed to blow a load. Hopefully he had more in the tank for after the show. He didn't want a prejack on his hands so he was going to get Sheamus' first frustrated load now. Down his throat.

Sheamus was fucking Finn's hot little mouth hard...fucking hell this was one of the naughtiest things he'd done but oh so worth it...Devitt could indeed, 'suck for Ireland' as someone, Sheamus couldn't remember who, on the indies once said. He was not going to last...not with oral technique like this...jesus...

"Fuck mate...gonna..."

Finn grabbed the base of Sheamus' cock and released him, edging him on purpose witha wicked smile on his pretty face.

"You bastard.." snarled Sheamus.

Finn just giggled and resumed sucking, fondling and playing with the bigger, elder Celt's balls. Mmm...come on big fella...get that anger out...good man...good man...let go Sheamus...sod your soap opera principles and just cum for him...yeah keep grunting...that's it...that's it...come on...cum for him...give him his reward...

"OHhhhH FUCK!" Sheamus convulsed and thrust hard down Finn;s throat as he finally, thankfully exploded, FInn holding his legs tight as he swallowed every single drop.

The big redhead lay against the cool breeze block wall, totally spent and satisfied. Nothing like really good head. Especially at work. And it felt even better knowing how clandestine and illicit this particular head was. His best friend's man.

Finn slowly released Sheamus' softening cock.  
>"Feel better?" he whispered.<p>

"Much better thanks mate," gasped Sheamus, "I needed that."

"Sounded like it," Finn smiled, "I know a frustrated man when I see one. Hehehe. I'm afraid I don't have a school uniform handy. But feel free to spank me. I like that."

He began to kiss Sheamus.

"Stop..." grunted the bigger man, "Fuck off will ya before we're caught."

"Sure darlin," trilled Finn casually, "I'll meet ya at your hotel room tonight."

"Whatever."

Finn skipped gaily away to find his amigos and spill the tea. Wrapping men around his little finger was SUCH FUN!

* * *

><p>Cody and Sami had parked themselves at the squad table, where Summer Rae, Brie Bella, Becky Lynch and Paige were already sat.<p>

"You have no escape from me now, Saraya," Sami was grinning, "I am on the road full time."

"Does that mean you two will have planet-shattering hate sex and get it over with?" teased Becky.

"Ew.." Brie chimed in.

"Yeah I wouldn't touch Samuel with somebody else's!" Paige made a face.

"Sami, quit shading Paige, it's getting old," Cody said, "Nobody but you laughs at your bad jokes at her expense."

"Ooooh who slapped her tits," camped Sami.

Snorts from Summer, Becky and Brie.

"Anyway, the squad has grown by one member," Summer said, "That can only be a good thing. But Sami, you shade Ray once more and you will know about it."

"Oh yes," put in Cody, "Paige and I decided, Sami. We'll tell her mom."

"And you don't want to mess with Sweet Saraya Knight," Summer added.

"So consider yourself told, Samuel," Paige smirked triumphantly.

"Whatever," Sami sassed, picking up his phone.

"Very quiet today," Brie observed, "Where's FInn?"

"Where is he actually?" Cody asked, "We left him with Sheamus.."

"What's the beef with Sheamus lately?" asked Paige.

Brie cleared her throat awkwardly. She of course knew why. Clearly Cody hadn't come clean about his liason(s) with Finn to the rest of the squad.

"You don't know do you.." Sami said, with a naughty grin to the remaining girls.

"Know what? Boys you better not be hiding things from me. You owe me - I watched Sunny's porn for you!" Paige complained.

"So did I, we suffered that together!" Becky winced at the memory.

"We're not hiding anything.." Cody mumbled.

"Wait," Becky said, "I think I know. What happened after Bevis and I left that night...I don't think that was the last time, was it?"

"Maybe.." Cody suddenly found the ceiling interesting.

"Let's come clean," Sami said, "Fergal, Codes and I...yeah our friendship's become physical."

"But he's still with Wade...you're supposed to be dating Stephen...married...oh my God...I can't keep up!" complained Summer.

"Men!" Paige huffed, "This is why women are better."

"You need a good dick in you sometime," Sami chimed in.

"I thought Fergal had tamed his slutty ways when he got with Barrett," Becky sighed, "Guess not."

"Hey, as long as Nicole doesn't get hurt, I'm not judging," shrugged Brie.

"Polyamory is fun," Cody said, "Stephen's risking a lot to be with me. I could lose him at any point."

"So, as you're the biggest slapper in WWE, despite you knocking Miz and co.," Paige said, "Who's the best sex out of Samuel, Finn and Stephen?"

"Paige...you can't ask that..." Cody mumbled.

"Wait, if he's sleeping with Fergal...does that mean Fergal's had to be a man for once?" teased Becky.

"Becky...we don't need to know.." Brie complained.

"YES. WE DO!" came an excited squeal as Sasha Banks showed up, overhearing and parking herself on Becky's lap, "Timing is a beautiful thing."

"You may as well spill the tea now Sasha's here," deadpanned Summer.

"Fine," Cody said, "Finny makes me top because he's never done so in his life."

"What a wonderful time to be alive," gushed Sasha.

"It's 2016," Sami said to the table at large, "Friends with benefits and open relationships are acceptable."

"Suppose it was only a matter of time, the sexual tension between you all was too much," Summer said, "So how many times have you slept with Finn now Coddles?"

"Yeah, you seem to going back to him a hell of a lot," Paige chimed in.

"I don't keep count," Cody sassed, "That's not classy."

"Just tell us, you may as well," Becky groaned, "Fergal will no doubt give me a blow by blow account at some point."

"Well..." Cody went back in his head, "A grand total of six times since last year."

"That's practically a long term relationship!" Sasha beamed, "Oh yaaaaaaas."

"Why do you enjoy it so much? Am I not pretty enough to ship with Fergal?" Sami pouted, "Even Bayley tells me that I should date him!"

"So how many times have you been sleeping with him Samuel?" Paige accused jokingly.

"Lost count," Sami said smugly, "All you ladies need to know is, becoming versatile is the best thing I ever did."

"Isn't it scary and bad how we're all OK with this?" Brie remarked, "Nobody's mentioned the big elephant in the room."

"Oh, Fergal's fiancé?" Becky deadpanned, "Listen ladies, I've known him since I was fifteen. This is not news to me. I knew he and Wade wouldn't last. He likes men too much."

"Yes I know...hehehee," giggled Cody, "I used to hate sluts until I met Finny."

"It's because he's pretty anything he does is naturally excusable," Paige grinned, "Speak of the demon."

"HEY!" trilled the boy in question, plonking himself across Sami and Cody, "Missed me?"

"The boys have confessed to all," Becky said, "Fergal, there was me thinking you'd changed your ways for good. Still a tart then?"

"Yup, why settle for one man.." Finn sassed, "When I have two beautiful hunks right here?"

"Shameless," Brie shook her head.

"We can't all be as cute as you and Dee Bee," Cody said, "We're all wired differently."

"I have some tea to spill. Super hot," Finn said.

"Which reminds me," Cody said, "Ladies, guess who Sami got busy with at Royal Rumble?"

"AJ Styles?" Summer guessed.

"Ew," Sami made a face, "May have a few years ago but not with that hair. Fandango danced his way into my ass that night."

"Oh my God.." Paige facepalmed, "All I'm gonna say is I hope all three of you know your statuses."

"Duh," Cody Z-snapped, "We're not stupid reckless messes like Kermit and Graves."

"Yeah Saraya," piped up Finn, "My arse isn't open to any fucker."

"I didn't really need to hear that," groaned Paige.

"Aww c'mon Ray," teased Summer, "We all know Finn's a massive bottom."

"Summer! You surprise me!" mock-gasped Cody.

"Well, I've been around you lot too long, plus I have far too many gay fans," Summer shrugged.

"So what's with all this Bayley stuff anyway?" Becky said sternly, "You've been having us all worried y'know, Fergal."

"How so?" camped Finn.

"We've been worrying you've gone straight," Paige smirked.

"Bayley is bearding Sami?" Finn said, doing the hand-out emoji, looking impossibly gay, "She represents him. Keeps fans off the scent."

"And you really think Finny's got a taste for snatch after what we just told you?" Cody sassed.

"Guess not," Becky said, "Just wanted to make sure."

"Providing they don't start making out in front of us," Brie said, "I don't care who sleeps with whom as long as I know Nicole and Eden are happy."

"Seeing as you're a twin.." Finn gave Brie a most mischievous grin, "Does that mean certain Sapphic desires are hereditary?"

"No! I am a happily married woman!" Brie protested.

"Finny, behave," Cody said, "Don't make me spank you in front of all the girls."

"He'd enjoy it, what ya talking about?" snorted Becky.

"A wee bird told me that you have a few female admirers Brie," giggled Finn.

Brie went rather pink. Well that was nice to know but she only had eyes for husband Daniel!

Summer and Paige were trying to hide their blushes along with simultaneous plotting to murder Cody in his sleep for blabbing THAT titbit to Finn!

"We need you on Total Divas," Brie giggled, trying to steer the topic of conversation elsewhere.

"Fergal would upstage every one of you," Becky said.

"Anyhoo Fergal," put in Sami, "I thought you hated stuff that pulls the curtain back?"

"Yeah Finny, what is with your obsession with Total Divas when you refused to do Breaking Ground?" Cody pouted.

"Because this demon can be a real diva and I want to be the first male fulltime cast member," Finn shrugged.

"He just wants to go on all the nights out," Paige grinned.

"The Mexico trip looked A-MAZING," Finn sighed, "Ladies...shoo. I need to tell my boys stuff."

The girls all reluctantly obeyed. Sasha lingered, hoping they would make out.

"Come on.." Becky yanked the Boss's arm.

"Bex you're no fun," complained Sasha but she followed the rest of the divas away.

Finn climbed onto the table, laying on his stomach, booty up. The grey shorts he was wearing clung to every curve. Both Sami and Cody had semis. The minx.

"So what's this big revelation?" Cody asked, "You were with Sheamus for AGES."

"I think I can guess," Sami said, "I knew Sheamus would crack."

"Yeah soz about being so late," Finn said casually, "I was busy swallowing Sheamus' load."

"KNEW IT!" squealed Cody, "KNEW IT DIDN'T WE GURL?!"

"So does that mean you're in the clear?" asked Sami.

"Not quite, I uh, have a rendezvous in room 309 after Raw," Finn grinned, "Looking forward to it. I know he's a hot tempered lug but he's got fabulous thighs."

"Oh I've never denied Sheamus was hot," Sami shrugged, "Fergal, you are the baddest...hehe."

"He's a bad bitch and that's why we love him Sami..d'ah," Cody said, "I've missed Finny in Regina mode."

"I can't believe Sheamus would do that to Claudio to be honest," Sami sighed, "Proves that all men are the same."

"I don't care for his moral code, I'm just wet for the dick," Finn sassed, "Been a long time since I've had one of my own."

"Why is being a slut OK when it's us?" Sami asked.

"Because we have better taste, we're better looking, and we're more talented than Big Fat Miz and Graves," Cody shrugged.

"No lies told there," Finn agreed, "I think Imma have to get meself a school uniform."

"Reckon Sheamus will want to fuck you again?" asked Cody.

"Maybe, I dunno," Finn shrugged, "Doesn't mean I'm off limits to you boys though.."

"Soz Finny but as of today I'm saving myself for Stephen," Cody grinned.

"Is it bad that I kinda got turned on talking trash to Ben?" Sami asked.

"He's your ex, darlin," Finn said, "But you don't want to be tied to one dick do ya?"

"Nope," Sami said, "I've never felt so liberated. But I am missing being a bottom, Fergal."

"Fair enough," Finn said, "Howzabout we meet for breakfast tomorrow."

"I think Sami should get some main roster D," Cody suggested.

"Oh I've been hitting up Fandango on Grindr whilst we were talking to the girls, he's not doing anything, quelle-surprise, so may just keep him company after Raw," Sami said, "Codes? Hun you gonna go to bed alone?"

"I need to call Stephen. Hehehehehe," Cody sucked his thumb, "Arrange Roadblock. Where and when for breakfast then?"

"Hotel? Makes it easier. But don't bring your trashy blue cereal, bitch," Finn prodded Cody in the chest, "I'm buying."

"Suits me," Sami said, "Well boys, I better go change to save Ben from Kevin."

"I never understood why you never went there, Kevin is slept on," Finn sighed, "He's such a hot cub."

"He is 100% straight," Sami said, "And besides, I could never compete with his stunning wife. Trust me, I've had thoughts about him over the years and tried to wheedle him into bed. Won't happen. Anyhoo boys, Imma love you both and leave you."

He got to his feet.

"Forgot something?" sassed Cody.

"Oh, sorry." Sami grabbed Cody's face and kissed him. Before breaking away and doing the same to Finn before leaving.

"I am legit thrilled he's on the road now," Cody sighed, "Two Amigos here to SLAY."

"And now I'm all on me ownsome in NXT," Finn pouted, "Not fair. Just means I have to keep coming on the road cos it has all the basics in the locker room pressed as hell."

"Trust me FInny, I have to listen to them bitching, they're such haters, especially my former friends Curtis and Damien," Cody sighed, "Anyhoo, what happened to Nia Jax's squad?"

"Bronson Matthews has wormed his way in," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Oh bitch PLEASE, he'll be gone within a year along with the rest of the Tough Enough flops," Cody sassed.

"To be honest whilst Enzo, Cass, Carmella and Bayley are still there, I have all the friends I need down in NXT," Finn replied.

"Whats the tea on Sami and Hugo? Are they a thing still?" asked Cody.

"I think Sami rode his cock once and then stopped talking to him," Finn said with a bitchy giggle, "Friday night I think it was, kept him waiting long enough. And then oh look, he got called up the next day. Imagine that."

"I didn't realise Sami had it in him," Cody was impressed/taken aback in equal measure. Sounded like Sami was a bitch force to be reckoned with.

"Like I always said queen, Sami was never as saintly as he appeared," Finn shrugged, "When he got with Neville I wondered if he'd tamed his ways. He and I are very similar. Why we get on."

"We know what's important that's why," Cody said, "Clothes, compliments and cocks."

"Never gets old," Finn agreed.

"Good job I got off my soapbox for good cos we'd have problems hehehehe," giggled Cody.

"Why be boring? We're wrestlers who travel the world and get to do stuff most boring everyday folk don't get to do," Finn said, "We should embrace how fabulous we are."

"What the fucking hell you doing here?!" came a furious, rough Lancashire accent.

"Hold onto your weave," Cody hissed out the side of his mouth. Oh this was gonna be JUICY. Wade Barrett looked beside himself with anger and a stones throw away from kicking someone's head in.

"Hi Stuart," Finn said innocently.

"Here's me, fucking ringing you non stop! Worrying about you! And you've been here ALL along!" bellowed Wade, bringing Catering to a standstill, "What the fuck's your game?! What the hell am I supposed to have done now?!"

"Sorry Stuart, phone's been playing up," Finn lied. Thank God Sheamus for being that much of a Neanderthal he'd put the chance of getting his end away over his friendship with Wade otherwise Finn would be in DEEP SHIT right now!

"And I suppose you don't have access to someone's iPad to Facebook or Tweet me?!" snapped Wade.

"It was just the off chance, Sami asked me to come with him," Finn said.

"Bollocks. You're up to something," Wade snarled, "Oi. Rhodes. Fuck off and go interfere in someone else's personal business as you're not on telly tonight."

Oh no bitch. Do not come for Cody unprovoked. The ravenette folded his arms and scowled. Wade was gonna pay for that one. No mistake.

"Leave him alone!" Finn spat, "He's done nothing to you."

"Bullshit. Funny how you couldn't be arsed to find me. Funny how you've been hanging out with HIM since you got here. Oh and Zayn too."

"I will not be dictated as to how and when I see my friends, Stuart," Finn got in his man's face.

"Pot calling the kettle black, you get the hump if I hang out with Ste and Nev too often!" Wade hissed.

"Get out my face Bennett or we're gonna have a serious problem," Finn threatened.

"Are we engaged or not, Devitt?! Because I swear to God I will not have the piss taken out of me much longer."

"We are not doing this here," Finn spat.

"Why not?! Thought you loved drama? All eyes on you just like always. You're such a fucking attention whore drama queen," Wade was just letting all his frustration run away with him without caring for the inevitably dire consequences.

"I'd shut up whilst the going's good," Finn warned.

"Oh you have no place telling me what to do you little shit!" Wade yelled, "I am SICK of you emasculating me and controlling me."

"Why wait till the summer?" Finn went straight for the kill, "Not like you're battling for the World Title now is it? You won't be missed in this company."

Wade blanched. THe venom in his fiancé's voice shocked him to the core. Maybe he had touched a nerve and he knew what a Mount Vesuvius Finn was prone to being.

"I'm sorry Fergal, that was out of order," he placated.

"Yes it was Stuart. And I'm pissed off as fuck with you right now," Finn was unrepentant, "I was gonna surprise you after your match but as usual you got paranoid. Go back to your awesome manly mates and leave me alone."

"Fergal, please.."

"No. You said things I can't forget, I'm not even sure how I feel about you anymore at the moment. If you know what's good for you, I recommend you leave me alone for a while. (Wade tried to hug him. He flinched.) Don't touch me."

Cody was thinking that right now, perhaps he'd bitten off more than he could chew by getting physical with Finn on a regular basis. Wade would break every bone in his body when he found out...and the ravenette was dreading what would happen to Sheamus once Wade got wind of all this double-crossing. Ouch.

Wade looked uncharacteristically crushed.

"Please, Fergal love.."

"Piss off."

Wade knew trying to defrost his fiancé was futile right now. And he bet Rhodes would laugh his smug little face off about this once he was out of sight too. But then again, Finn was the one in the wrong here? Why was he sneaking to Raw and ignoring his calls? Was there someone else...was Finn cheating on him? The behaviour patterns seemed to fit after all.

"Ok then," he grunted and began to stomp away. After a few seconds, the big Brit paused and turned back, "What's his name?"

SHIT.

Cody and Finn exchanged panicked looks. Finn was gonna have to play a blinder to lie his way out of this now!

The NXT Champion turned to the King Of The Ring.

"Stuart Alexander Bennett?" Finn raised his eyebrows, "But thanks for the vote of confidence. Nice to know the man you're gonna marry doesn't trust you."

"Sorry," sighed Wade, relief oozing from every pore as he could tell Finn meant it and also the Irishman had a way of letting Wade know when he was disappointed in him, "Sorry love...just...you know what this place is like..."

"Think before you open your trap next time," Finn replied, "I'm sorry too. I'll get my phone looked at...Coddles...sweets..mind giving it a once over as you're the tech whizz around here?"

"Sure," Cody replied, taking Finn's phone and unlocking it with 1008. He subtly unblocked Wade's number, "Just had to fiddle your settings a bit. Should be good now."

He dialled Wade's number.

Sure enough 'Catch Your Breath' played from inside the Brit's trunks.

"See? If you'd just ASKED rather than ASSUMING," Finn complained, "I wasn't ignoring you, darlin. I just fucked up my phone again."

"Thanks mate," Wade grunted huskily to Cody, "And soz, y'know, for gobbing off."

"Meh, understandable," Cody shot him a false placid smile, "Dont' worry about it."

"Wanna stay in my room tonight?" Wade asked his fiance.

"I can't Stuart, live event tomorrow," lied Finn, "Only here to give Sami a bit support really."

"Oh.." Wade looked pretty hurt once more, "Fair enough, don;'t wanna piss off Brookside and Regal do ya."

"No," Finn said, and he made a big show of kissing Wade. Cody had to look away. This was making him uncomfortable. He was definitely starting to think he was in way over his head with this web of lies and deceit. What started out as a hot little secret was quickly escalating.

"Love you," Wade mumbled into Finn's neck, inhaling that comforting scent of his cologne.

"Love you too darlin."

"I'll see you later?" Wade whispered.

"Sure darlin. Bye."

Wade wandered off, feeling completely vindicated and relieved. He wasn't normally a lad given to such wimpy worrying but he loved that little pest. Little did he know just how much Finn and his best friend Sheamus were about to stab him in the back...

"Whew..." Finn sighed, "That. Was close."

"Too close Finny. You're playing a really dangerous game. He's a bareknuckle fighter, girl," Cody whispered.

"Fun, though, right?" Finn had a wicked smile going. So cute but so naughty, "Living on the edge has always been my thing."

"But at what cost?" Cody asked, "Not like Wade's inadequate..."

"He was good in bed the first few times, but...the novelty of finally getting some hot Northern dick wore off eventually," Finn said, "I just...I can't do closed relationships. I get jealous easy, I start off thinking he's the king of the universe and want to have fifteen kids in a fortnight...and then...it just fizzles out. I always want excitement in my life, sweets."

"You will have to settle down sooner or later queen," Cody said, "I dunno how much longer I can keep up...juggling Stephen...yourself...and...well Sami too. Who's gonna keep you at simmering point down in NXT now Sami's on the main roster? Timed that well, didn't you! Hehehe"

"Well Hugo will want someone new to pork.." Finn shrugged.

"Finny! You're impossible!" giggled Cody, "Come here you little.."

He began to tickle him. Peals of adorable Gaelic-accented giggles filled the room.

Just as, most unfortunately, Dean Ambrose walked by.

"Urgh," he spat disdainfully, "Why don't you two just fuck already?"

He had NOT engaged brain before opening trap and Cody glowered at him. The deadly, sassy pout Dean had witnessed many times before the ravenette truly scalped someone with his razor-sharp tongue.

"Why don't you keep your jealous frustrated ass out my business Ambrose?" Cody snarled, squaring up to him.

"I am not jealous of two common whores," Dean shot back.

"What did you call us?!" erupted Finn.

Two against one now.

"Yes Dean, mind shading me again a bit louder?" Cody challenged.

"What ya gonna do? Main event player versus developmental champion and Supertars jobber?" clapped back Dean. Well he'd learned how to be bitchy and quick with his mouth from his own friendship with Cody; "Wind your damn necks in. That's all the amyl nitrate and stale lube in your holes making you irritable."

"Oh no SHE didn;'t!" Finn catcalled, "Coddles you gonna take that from this basic bitch?!"

"No I am not. Don't take it out on me Dean just cos you're desperately wet for Roman's dick but he doesn't want any part of it," Cody Z-snapped him to make his point.

"I can see the damp patches on TV," Finn added, "Please. Roman wouldn't touch your unwashed arse. You're still pressed Coddles wouldn't fuck you. And yet I've had his dick more times than you've had title shots."

Dean scowled even more. HE KNEW IT. Well he knew about the one time...but not repeated occasions.

"That's shut your punk-ass mouth hasn't it?" Cody said triumphantly, "How's Seth by the way?"

"None of your fucking business.." Dean was red with humiliation, knowing he was outnumbered, "You two make me sick."

"So do your snaggleteeth, circa 2006 hair-don't and cheap Walmart clothing," Finn clapped back, "But that's none of my business."

Cody elbowed him. THat was harsh. Whilst he was not happy about Dean shading him, he was not about getting too personal, especially as he knew Dean was insecure about his appearance. But then again, Finn had zero filter and always let his targets have it both barrels.

"Bye Felicia," Finn finished, with a catty, mocking wave, "Don't trip on your way out."

Dean wanted so badly to kick Balor's head in...he'd poisoned Cody against him. God Dean hated him so much. But he knew he was completely overpowered here and had to walk away.

So he did so.

"Finny that was too much," Cody said.

"He started it," Finn said defiantly, "He could have kept his mouth shut."

"But you didn't need to drag him for his looks," Cody sighed.

"Oh I'm SORRY. I didn't realise you and him were still bessie mates!" snarked Finn.

"We're not, and I'm mad at him for starting the beef between us," Cody assured him, "I'm just saying...go easy."

"Just remember sweets, I can end pushes and careers like THAT," Finn snapped his fingers, "One word in Hunter's ear and Dean Ambrose will mysteriously vanish from the WWE World Heavyweight Title picture."

"Dean's a nice guy really...he's probably just sick of being away from Seth," Cody tried to steer Finn away from this because he didn't need any more ugly drama right now. Not that he could really justify taking the moral high ground after the mean things HE'D said to Dean himself just now.

* * *

><p>Dean slapped open the Superstars' locker room door and stomped into the farthest possible corner. He perched onto the bench, pulling his denim-clad knees up to his face like a frightened kid; his eyes were stinging with bitter humilation and jealousy. He and Cody used to be such good friends. And now Balor had taken care of that. He'd tried to battle Cody with some tongue-lashings of his own but Balor was on a whole new level viciousness wise. He was an acid queen of the highest order.<p>

Dean couldn't help it. He'd HATE to be caught crying but he just couldn't stem the bitter anger inside him any longer. He pulled his leather jacket over his head and began to sob scratchily. It was a dangerous state of mind for him to be in. This was similar to when Seth first turned heel. Betrayal and Dean did NOT mix well. It usually ended up with Dean hooking up with a guy out of sheer spite and a desperate need to have an ego boost and to feel wanted.

"Dean? Man ya in here?" came a deep, boomy voice.

Roman. Not appearing on TV to sell his injuries from Triple H but still at the arena regardless. And Dean was more than thankful.

In fact, Dean was never more glad to see his 'brother' than now.

"Mmm-hmm.." he sniffled.

Roman spotted the leather-covered heap on the far bench and strode over. He removed the black leather jacket and saw Dean's blotchy, streaked face. Wow. He'd never seen the Cincinnati native cry before. Maybe after a lot of Jack Daniels some nights but that was the whiskey talking..right?

"Hey man...what's up?" he whispered, his inner father bursting forth. Being a proud dad helped enormously, the Samoan found.

"I hate Balor so much," snarled Dean, falling into the long, thick, inked, tanned arms of Roman.

"I know ya do man, but you can't let him get to you," Roman replied, "They catch ya crying man, they've won."

"They already have. Cody hates my guts thanks to that motherfucking leprechaun!" erupted Dean.  
>"No need to get racist," Roman growled.<p>

"Sorry Rome..they were downright nasty to me."

"Why didn't you punch them? We're pro wrestlers man, not high school girls!" Roman scoffed.

"Yeah cos that'll end well, last time I hit a bitch it cost me my US Championship!" Dean snorted, referring to the time he and Curtis Axel had had a furious fist fight backstage and Triple H had caught them.

"Oh...right...yeah I remember that," sighed Roman, "All I can say is...just ignore them."

"You know what they're like Rome! They managed to make a fucking hench guy like Cesaro look like a big-ass pussy!" Dean erupted, "Cesaro! The strongest man in WWE! And they reduced him to a fucking joke!"

"Then I dunno man," Roman said, "Best to just keep out their way. Was it unprovoked?"

He cracked his knuckles.

"Not quite," admitted Dean, "I um...kinda...made a comment. I didn't think."

"Ah...well...you can't expect anyone to not respond then," Roman said.

"So I asked for it did I?!"

"No man...just...don't dish it out if ya can't take it."

"You probably want to stick your cock into Balor as well. Most men want to. The guy's a fucking WHORE! But it's OK cos he's pretty and has Triple H in his back pocket!" Dean was dangerously close to the edge. He flew to his feet and began to pace the locker room, ripping coats off hooks and sports bags off benches, tossing them around, making a huge mess.

"Calm down," Roman growled.

"I won't fucking calm down! I'm SO SICK OF THESE TWINKS!" bellowed Dean, "SICK OF BEING MADE TO FEEL INADEQUATE BY THESE INTERNET DARLINGS. I BUSTED MY ASS TO GET HERE. HE JUST GOT ON HIS KNEES AND BLEW TRIPLE H!"

"Balor's not some backyarder they brought in, guy's wrestled the globe," Roman reasoned, "And c'mon man, you really gonna be jealous over him cos of how he looks?!"

"HE CALLED ME SNAGGLETOOTHED AND BASIC!" roared Dean, "I'M SORRY WE CAN'T ALL LOOK LIKE FUCKING UNDERWEAR MODELS!"

"It's not about looks man, it's about how ya are out there on the mat, between the ropes.." Roman said.

"BULLSHIT. IF IT WAS ABOUT THAT I WOULD HAVE HELD THE TITLE BY NOW AND NOT YOU!" Dean was truly on one now, "IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK LIKE YOU DO AND WASN'T DWAYNE'S COUSIN YOU'D HAVE BEEN PINK SLIPPED YEARS AGO!"

He was shaking with fury.

And then when he saw the scowl on Roman's face he realised he'd made a huge mistake. He'd been such a massive defender of Roman on the internet. And now he'd just gone and voiced the smarks' opinion back at Roman. Way to go Dean. Way to lose the only close friend he had left on the roster save for Renee, and even she seemed more interested in the two head cheerleaders Cody and Finn than him these days.

Roman marched over to Dean.

"Wanna say that again," the big Samoan snarled.

"Sorry Rome...I was angry...I didn't mean it..." Dean pleaded.

"I should break your fucking legs right now. No wonder they turned on you, you have issues Ambrose," Roman hissed, "Rollins is a motherfucking saint to put up with your shit cos I certainly can't take it anymore."

"Well abandon me just like everyone else does," Dean stropped.

"GROW THE FUCK UP!" roared Roman, startling Dean, "Will you just listen to your damn self?! You're like a bratty spoiled girl! It's like having a teenage daughter sometimes with you, man! For God's sake will you go and get laid and give me some mother fucking peace! I am SICK of dealing with your emotional meltdowns and mopping up your tears. Man the fuck up."

Dean sprang. He wrestled Roman to the wall and began to kiss him, well and truly over the edge now. He just needed to unleash all his pent-up frustration and anger immediately and it was either fight Roman. Or fuck him. He just needed to release.

And Roman was kissing him back...the testosterone in the air was clearly getting to him too. He'd seen it for himself, straight wrestlers, married wrestlers to boot, temporarily going gay just to ease some of the on-road tension. Hell, if fucking Lesnar was prepared to fuck a dude to make life on the road just that touch more tolerable...and he;d heard Rollins had resigned himself to accepting the chemistry between Dean and Roman. According to Dean those damn Tumblr girls, much the bane of Seth's life, had taken to shipping him and Roman together nowadays.

This was wild. Dean was such a visceral kisser. All stubble, tousled hair, whiskey, masculine cologne and cigarette smoke. Such a change from any woman.

Dean broke the kiss, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Rome.." he hissed.

"Just this once," grunted Roman.

"Once is all I need," moaned Dean, sinking to his knees and tearing open Roman';s black, heavy duty trousers. Calvin Klein boxers. He ripped them down those long, thick legs and eagerly took Roman right into his mouth. No time for foreplay. He just needed a fuck. Just needed a man to desire him.

Roman grunted and moaned...this was so surreal...a guy sucking his cock. He held his hand behind his back to avoid looking at his wedding ring.

Dean was eagerly sucking Roman like it was the last thing he was put on this earth to do. He hit his good friend with all his best tricks...licking up the length and tip...playing with the bigger man's balls... Roman clumsily sank onto a bench...cool against his now naked ass and continued to let Dean service him.

Dean began to stand up, fiercely ripping his belt open and undoing his jeans, letting them fall, exposing his Andrew Christian Trophy Boy briefs.

"Fuck man.." Roman growled.

"Touch me Rome...please.." moaned Dean.

"Man I dunno what to do..."

Dean rolled his eyes. Fucks' sake! He was desperate for a fucking and ROman had no idea what to fucking do?!

"Pretend I'm a hot chick!" Dean urged.

He peeled off his vest and jacket and kicked off his boots and jeans so he was left in just these brightly coloured briefs.

Roman was impressed...Dean did have a good body. Smooth. And he knew how to work a decent set of underwear. Dean straddled Roman and began to moan and grind, wrapping his arms around the big Samoan, still hardly daring to beleive he was skin-to-skin with this beautiful, silken-haired God of a man. Roman was one of the most stunning studs (apart from Seth) Dean had ever met. He did like to run his hands through long hair on men too. He snapped his hips wantonly, trying to take as much in as he could...mmmm he could feel Roman;s hardon underneath the fabric of his briefs...just there...teasing his balls and asshole.

"I want you so bad," he moaned, "Reckon you could handle me Rome?"

"Can give it a go man," grunted the Samoan.

"I promise I won't tell.."

"Just get your fucking panties off then.."

Dean stood up.

Roman was now face to face with Dean's slim hips and impressive bulge. No turning back now. Dare he get this close to another dude's dick?

He slowly pulled the briefs down.

"You don't have to suck it," Dean moaned, "Just play with my balls and inside my leg.."

"You're quite a chick ain't ya?"

"Can't help where I'm most sensitive...ahhhhhh yes ROme...just like that..."

"When's the last time Rollins..."

"Don't know Rome..please can you not...I just need you in me."

"But...no..."

"I'm not a slut anymore Rome...I haven't been with anyone else but Colby for at least a year and a half...I won't get pregnant."

Dean eagerly sunk his now naked body back to his knees to suck Roman off some more, lubricating him.

He then stood up and bent over, his smooth bubble butt now in Roman';s face.

"Eat me out just like a chick.." he moaned.

Now that Roman could do. He began to rim Dean as though he was performing oral sex on a woman...and wow Dean was making a LOT of noise..clearly he liked that a lot.

Dean in his indie slut days did enjoy hooking up with straight guys...cos they could eat ass better than anyone!

But he needed more than this Polynesian hunk's tongue in there now. He was SO tense with testosterone. Only a dick in his ass could release it.

He turned back around and sat on Roman';s lap, his long legs open as he lined up, hovering over the bigger man's hardon.

"I might be tighter than anything you're used to.." he whimpered, feeling the tip against his entrance. Roman felt..BIG. Seth was 'just right' for him. Roman was a different kettle of fish. Dean knew it would hurt. But he could take the pain. He jsut needed to be with a man again.

Slowly...hissing in pain...he sank down...with a bit of a struggle...Roman gasped at the very tight heat now surrounding him...Dean's mouth open as he tried to get used to the invasion...he sunk down a bit lower...lower...until he could feel Roman's powerful thighs against his and FINALLY, Roman was buried inside his body.

"Fuck yes Rome...been waiting for this.." he moaned, kissing him.

"Wanted me a while huh?"

"Uh-huh..." Dean began to ride, taking control, whimpering noisily as his neglected prostate began to get hit...oh YES...Roman was everything he'd hoped for...God he needed this SO bad. Roman might just be taken aback by his aggression but God did Dean need a good dicking! Damn Seth for being injured. Fuck you Cody. Fuck you Balor. Dean was getting the hottest hunk in WWE right now. Barrett looked like a monkey anyway. Amell was generic. Dean had the MUCH hotter man inside him right now! He moaned and mewled loudly.

Roman knew from the Shield days that Dean was loud in bed..and this was such a rush...nothing like he'd done before...fucking a dude was actually pretty hot...Ok no breasts or curves to hold and seeing Dean's hard cock brushing against his black riot vest took some getting used to...he grabbed Dean's smooth ass...at least Dean had a good ass to hold while he fucked it...

"Oh Rome...don't stop...need you...want you..."

"Ain't gonna stop man...take ya time.."

"Oh Rome...Joe...you're fucking amazing.."

"Take ya anger out at those bitches on me bro...c'mon man...let it out."

"You...*MOAN*...may regret that!"

"Try me..." smirked Roman.

"May...*GASP*...wanna get on that floor then!"

ROman heaved Dean up, still buried inside him (thank God for his brute strength, came in handy).

"Changed my mind!" gaspe Dean, "Fuck me mid air!"

"You like that, huh?" Thrust. Scream.

Yep Dean liked it.

Roman continued to pound his on-screen 'brother' and tag partner, enjoying the sounds now leaving Dean;s throat. This was SUCH an ego boost, knowing he was pleasing a pretty experienced guy..unless Dean faked it..did gay dudes fake it in bed?

Dean was close. He had so much build-up and this being fucked mid-air was so fucking hot. Seth was strong...but not built like Roman..this was something Seth couldn't give him...Dean was getting SO close to climax...he needed to cum so bad...he wanted to cum mid-air whilst Roman pounded him...he ran his hands through Roman's amazing mane of ebony hair and devoured his lips.

"Oh Rome...don't stop...don't you ever fucking stop.."

"You gonna shoot your nut man?"

"Uh huh...don't stop...so GOOD! SO GOOD...ahhh...ah...ah...oh fuck Rome sorry...gonna..."

Dean threw his head back, clinging to Roman with all his might and screamed his climax to the ceiling, Roman's vest now showered with white.

"Oh fuck man...think I'm gonna nut...your ass is so tight man..."

"Just do it.." gasped Dean, "Inside me.."

Roman knew he had no time to pull out...fuck it he was going to have to cum in Dean...he bellowed just like he did on screen and drove deep inside the grateful Ohio native still impaled on him...it was done.

Dean was completely spent.

The two on screen allies collapsed clumsily in a mass of muscular limbs onto the yellow tiled floor.

Dean giggled rather cutely as he held Roman. The Samoan chuckled idly back.

"Man.." Roman gasped.

"You're amazing Rome...thank you.." Dean pecked his lips.

"Feel better man?" asked Roman.

"A hundred times better...I can't move.." Dean smiled, "Thank you. I mean it."

"Rollins won't kick my ass, right?" asked Roman, as Dean carefully eased his naked body off the big man.

"I promise you I won't harass you again...I couldn't stop..."

"No need to justify it man, what happens on the road, stays on the road?" Roman said.

"I won't tell your wife. But I will say this," Dean gave him a cheeky grin, "She's one lucky motherfucking lady."

Roman just chuckled somewhat guiltily as Dean pulled his briefs back on and sank onto the bench to finish basking in what just happened. Wow. Roman was a sex God! That was some of the best sex he'd had in a while! But Dean was also emotionally mature enough (unlike certain other members of the roster) to realise and appreciate this was a one off. Ironically he'd had Cody to thank for his much-improved mental state. Ha. Cody was regressing fast. But wow, Roman. Dean could not stop smiling.

"Look at my vest," Roman complained.

"It'll dry," smiled Dean, "Keep that one as a reminder. Good job you're meant to be healing your smashed nose up isn't it? Fans won't see that!"

"You're bad," Roman smirked, "Glad I could help. Can see why some dudes are turned on by others now."

"Everyone's a little bi, trust me," Dean said, "I'm a man of experience."

"You gonna put your pants on?" Roman raised his eyebrows.

"Nah. It'll just piss of the..what did Cesaro call them? The Kardashian Sisters, even more," Dean grinned naughtily, causally sauntering beside Roman in just his briefs.

"Don't go making a rod for your own back man, that's all I'll say," warned Roman.

"Can always spank me if I step out of line?" teased Dean.

"Behave man, seriously."

"Spank me go on Rome. Ya know ya wanna."

"Fine."

SMACK.

"Mmmm.." moaned Dean, "I'm gonna sleep good after Raw tonight."

"Get yo ass dressed man, seriously, Stephanie and Hunter will skin us both alive."

"Fine, spoilsport," grinned Dean, padding back to his discarded clothes, "If ya wanna room share sometime, maybe have a double instead of a twin...?"

"Don't push it Ambrose."

"Sorry. Still on a high. I blame you for being a motherfucking stud."

Roman shook his head as Dean began to dress. What a night this was gonna be. Thank God he was just confined to watching the show on the monitors tonight!

* * *

><p>As soon as Kevin, Sami and Neville re-appeared backstage, the jumping Geordie removed himself from his ex, all pretence of their alliance on screen dropped.<p>

"Can't handle being around me Ben can you?" Sami remarked.

Kevin side-eyed him. Oh this angle was not going to be fun. Was he seriously going to have to be stuck between these ex-boyfriends at war all the time?

"You wish," spat Neville.

"Shame you didn't show that kind of commitment to me when we were together, huh?" Sami sassed.

"I might have been if you'd taken your hand from my ballbag," clapped back Neville, having had just about enough. Tonight had been too much. Bad enough having to work with Sami without the redhead running his mouth. That revolting display with Finn earlier too...why? What was Sami hoping to achieve?

"Oh EXCUSE ME for wanting you to act more like a boyfriend and less like a drinking buddy?" snarked Sami, "See Kevin? This is what I had to put up with for those two years."

"What exactly did you 'put up with'?!" erupted Neville, "You emasculated ME!"

"I did NOT. You refused to show commitment."

"What the hell did you want me to do? Talk about feelings and shit?! Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend if that's what you want?"

"No Ben. I just wanted SOME sign that there was TWO of us in our relationship. You were just with me for the house and the sex. You had all your meals cooked for you. All your shit cleaned up. All your laundry done. You wanted a fucking housemaid! Well guess what Ben, I was NOT prepared to be your fucking MOTHER. I am a grown-ass man with FEELINGS!"

Oh lord. Kevin couldn't believe he was caught between two of his oldest friends in pro-wrestling like this. He was used to Sami's drama queen tantrums but this was on another level! He would have been happier if they just kicked the crap of each other rather than these bitching matches.

"You know your problem Sami?!" Neville cried, "You're high maintenance! I've met lasses who are less work than you! No wonder you couldn't keep a fella."

"OH NO...you did not just.." Sami was in Neville's face. The smaller Brit stared defiantly back.

OK Kevin had seen and heard more than enough.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, startling them both. He barged his rotund form in between the Canadian and the ENglishman, "If you two can't work this shit out like ADULTS..."

"Kevin, butt out," barked Neville.

"Yeah go ring your wife and kids. This is between me and this skinny little prick," snarled Sami.

Kevin snapped.

He slapped Sami hard around the face.

And then did the same to Neville.

He would have punched them but didn't want an assault complaint on his hands. These two needed the sense smacked back into them.

Both Neville and Sami held their faces.

Kevin just gave them both a final withering look before hoisting up his Intercontinental title and storming away. Leaving the two exes alone.

Any subsequent bloodshed was not gonna be on his hands. Up to them. He was sick of this petty gay drama. Especially when Balor was hanging round too.

Neville's fight had been deflated by Kevin's armour-piercing smack. He sighed and began to pace the darkened corridor near gorilla.

He ran his hands through his long dark hair and turned to face the fuming redhead once more. The man he'd once lived with, slept with...and still loved. Despite everything.

"What is all this drama in aid of?" he asked, "We could have done this so much better."

"You couldn't be bothered Ben so I did it for you and pulled the plug," Sami said.

"Why is it always on me?" Neville was exasperated, "Everything was always my fault. You were the first lad I ever dated. I'm sorry I was never gonna be perfect at everything. I tried my best. We were old friends before we started going out. You didn't even wanna stay mates after if that's what you wanted."

"Maybe I just wanted your incompetent ass out of my life," Sami looked at his nails, his cute, bearded features now arranged into a full-on stankface that could rival one of Cody's.

"So just like that? After all the wedding crap?" Neville challenged.

"I was hoping it might scare you into being a better boyfriend. But as usual, you were far more interested in work and trying to get in with Barrett and Sheamus. And maybe I was bored of you Ben?!"

"Oh so it would all have been for fuck all anyway?!" Neville shouted.

"Maybe. What's done is done. I don't miss you," Sami said.

"So what's all the fucking dramatics for then? If you really hate me that much why don't you just ignore me?" Neville cried.

Sami shrugged, still looking as catty as can be.

"Oh. I get it. This isn't you Rami, this is that bloody Devitt getting inside your head isn't it?!" Neville groaned.

"I am independent, Ben. I don't do everything Fergal tells me to do."

NEville gave a derisive snort.

"If Devitt asked you to live in a barrel of shit you'd do it," he quipped and stomped away.

Oh no. Sami was not down for that.

"YOU PRICK!" he roared, chasing after his ex and grabbing him by the hair. He threw Neville HARD into a wires box before bearing down on the hapless, younger Brit.

Neville looked back up his ex. That was legit the first time Sami had ever put his hands on him outside the ring. Even in their more...heated arguments as a couple most of the barbs had been purely verbal.

And Sami was regretting doing what he'd done. The relationship bird may have truly flown but he and Neville did go back a long way. And he hated himself for hurting him.

But Neville had really hit a nerve with the slight on Finn.

SIlently, Sami helped the Brit up.

"I'm sorry," he grunted, "That was out of line."

"You're a cunt," spat Neville, totally done with this now. He stomped off without a word.

Sami sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. This was not how he'd envisioned his re-debut on the main roster to go at all. Thank God he had his fellow amigos here at least.

* * *

><p>In the hotel once the show ended, Finn Balor was whistling Sami's theme to himself as he made his way out of the lift on the third floor.<p>

309. At least was easy to remember - an obsolete Peugeot he remembered from his youth. He was a little nervous but excited. He'd had to secrete himself inside Cody and Eden's hotel room in case Wade spotted him. And although Eden was joking and laughing with him, he knew that she'd quite like her philandering husband to herself for a change. They had such a good set up, Finn noted.

That could have been he and Wade. But Wade wasn't into open relationships, and to be honest, Finn just wasn't the happily-married-in-white-picket-fence-suburbia-with-pet-dogs-and-beautifully-decorated-house kind of boy. He'd tried SO hard to make things work with Wade, the meeting the parents etc. But he was much happier having fun and not being tied down. Which was why he'd strayed in the first place.

And to be honest, Finn just enjoyed being a tart. He was all-too-aware of his physical appeal to men, and he knew he wouldn't have his looks forever, so why not make the most while he still could? He was only 6 years off 40 as it was.

Sheamus had told him that it was safe to come up.

So he scuttled down the corridor to 309 and knocked lightly.

No answer.

Hurry up!

He knocked more firmly.

After a minute or so, the door opened, and FInn, checking the coast was clear over his shoulder one final time, pushed it open.

Sheamus was in just his boxer shorts. Body spray and shower gel scent hung in the air.

It was like meeting a travelling businessman for a hook-up, Finn noted. He'd had this experience many a time!

"Evening," he chirped casually.

"Hey," grunted Sheamus, "Soz..just wanted to shower and stuff."

"That's cool. He doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I'm back on a plane to Orlando," Finn said.

"Yeah...he mentioned," Sheamus replied. He did look peculiar with his severe haircut unstyled but Finn had to admit the braiding and bushiness in his beard looked a million times better than the beard-dreads he'd had before.

Oh look, lube and condoms on the bed. Sheamus was quite the boy scout.

Finn slipped his shoes off and placed them in the corner of the room. He padded over to the freshly-showered Irish stud and wasted no time in beginning the kisses. Sheamus deepened them before lifting the shorter, younger, prettier Celt onto the bed and placing him on his back, kissing down his neck, Finn moaning already.

Sheamus shot him a brief smile.

Finn returned it.

"After all these years, guess ya finally got me," he purred, cheekily brushing the front of Sheamus' Calvins. Mmmm. Tight and white. Cesaro certainly had upped Sheamus' dress sense.

"Had to happen eventually," grunted Sheamus. He wasn't normally a lad for pre-sex chit-chat. He just wanted to get this little tart's clothes off and his legs spread. He resumed kissing Finn, pushing his hand up the leg of Finn's smart grey shorts and rubbing the front of some obviously synthetic material. Finn mewled wantonly.

Sheamus wasted no time and whipped the shorts down, only to be greeted by those beautiful, smooth, muscular thighs and black, shiny briefs. The same Barcode Backless Bum briefs Finn had worn when he and Cody were caught fucking in Carrano's office by Sheamus a few weeks ago.

Finn peeled off his Balor Club tee so he was just in the briefs.

"You're so hot.." Sheamus hissed.

"So are you," Finn smiled back, kneeling up for some more kissing. He felt Sheamus' big, callused hands grab his naked arse.

"Fucking hell...lemme see that arse'o'yours." Sheamus growled.

Obediently, Finn turned and popped his booty. Giving Sheamus a full view.

Fuck yes. All thoughts of 'what you doing, that's your best friend's man' were eradicated from the flame-haired Dublin native's mind when confronted with that incredible, solid, plump arse. No wonder men queued around the block to fuck Finn...jesus...

He snapped the red and white elastic of the jockstrap against Finn's skin.

"You like?" purred Finn.

"Your arse is just.."

"Why don't you rim it?"

Sheamus wriggled back and pulled those smooth cheeks apart. He wondered just often Wade's face had been here...and how many men's faces had. He began to rim the hairless entrance, so different from Cesaro's but no less beautiful.

"Ohhhhh man...good lad...you like this dont you.." whined Finn, pushing his arse right back to get the best of it, "Fuck yeah...eat me out...fuck yes.."

He wriggled around, motioning Sheamus to kneel back up so he could relieve his elder fellow Irishman of his Calvins and get back to that hot dick. He expertly removed the offending garment and kneeled back, idly tossing off Sheamus who grunted in approval. God did Sheamus miss this sort of intimacy and contact with another fella or what?

They continued to kiss as Finn pleasured Sheamus with his delicate fingers.

"Feel good?" whispered the younger Celt.

"Uh huh,...you know how to treat a lad doncha?" Sheamus whispered.

"Ask your best mate," Finn shot him an evil grin.

"SHUT UP.." Sheamus hissed.

"Shove yer dick in me gob then...who knows what I might say next?" Finn sassed.

Sheamus threw him down onto his back, sittting on that impossibly ripped chest before shoving his hard cock into Finn's face, who eagerly began to slurp and suck like he'd been deprived of this for years. What a wee slut.

His attitude might stink, Sheamus conceded, but damn did Finn Balor know how to suck a cock.

"Sit on my face big man.." Finn whined.

"I don't like me arse eaten," Sheamus barked. Too much like Fandango...

* * *

><p>...who was right now holding Finn's fellow Amigo Sami Zayn almost folded in half, his long furry legs spread, slamming his cock in and out of the moaning redhead, taking all his anger out on Sami.,<p>

"OH YEAH! FUCK YEAH!" cried Sami.

"Such...a dirty little slut." Fandango snarled, "Fucking take it.."

"Need your dick.." moaned Sami, relishing at this oppertunity to be a cock-hungry bottom again now Finn was busy with Sheamus (ha!). And all the confrontations with Neville had gotten him pretty riled up. He needed to forget.

SMACK.

Fandango smacked the peachy, pale ass hard.

"I tell you what you need slut."

"Yes sir," Sami moaned.

"Welcome to the main roster Zayn," snarled Fandango, "On your stomach NOW."

He pulled his cock (bare of course. Sami liked that) out of Sami and kneeled back.

Sami eagerly rolled onto his stomach, ass up, begging for more. God he'd missed bottoming - hot sex though Finn was...nothing compared to being possessed from the inside out.

Fandango lay along the tall, furry, pale-skinned yet lean otter beneath him and slipped back into the willing ass, arms wrapped around Sami's strong chest.

Sami leaned up for some slutty kisses.

The dancer began to resume pounding as hard and as powerfully as before...relishing Sami's screams.

* * *

><p>Sheamus was atop Finn, grinding their cocks together, making the little hussy wait just a bit longer.<p>

Finn was whining and whimpering with need. He slapped Sheamus' arse again.

"Do that again, and I mean it, I'm smuggling a kendo stick next time," spat Sheamus.

Finn's green eyes lit up. Next time? YAAAAAAS. He didn't even need to ask or blackmail for that! Oh he loved it when men ate out the palm of his hand!

Especially hot fellow Dubliners! Who just so happened to be his cuckolded husband-to-be's best mate!

"Sorry boss," Finn smiled, before running his tongue deviantly over his top lip, "_Tabhair is féidir leat a fuck dom_?"

Oh FUCK. Sheamus almost came right there. He was going to tease Finn some more but as he asked him to fuck him in Gaelic...who was he to refuse?

"_Cosa suas , tú harlot beag_," he snarled. (Legs up, you little harlot.)

Finn raised his legs, exposing his tight pink entrance, still surrounded by the jock.

Sheamus took exceeding pleasure in ripping this garment from Finn's waist so the little minx was now as naked as he was. Nice cock, Sheamus noted. Bet that barely got used though.

He went to jerk Finn off, who slapped his hand away.

"Prefer being fingered," the younger man hissed.

"Little woman aren't you?" Sheamus uncapped the lube and coated two fingers. Not wasting any more time, he inserted them into Finn who mewled with gratitude. Oh yes. He couldn't wait much longer! Get in him now.

Sheamus continued to prep Finn before picking up a condom and handing it to Finn to open. The younger, smaller man did so and handed it back to Sheamus.

"Prefer it if you bred me," he grinned wickedly.

"Don't push it," growled Sheamus, unrolling it on. No thanks. Who know what Finn had? How many men was he currently sleeping with behind Wade's back. He was SUCH a whore. But right now, rather than revolt Sheamus, this just made him even more turned on. He was gonna pound this little bitch like he deserved.

FInn's slim ankles rested on Sheamus' thick ivory shoulders as the bigger man lined up...pushed in.

"Oww...wow you're thick.." breathed Finn, "Go careful.."

"You've taken bigger than me, man the fuck up."

Sheamus thrust all the way in without warning, amazed, frankly, that he could still touch the sides.

"OHHHH YES!" Finn's face lit up with wanton ecstasy as his prostate got stabbed, "Fuck yes STEPHEN."

"Sssh. I'll fuckin' gag ye in a minute."

"No ye fuckin' won't Imma scream the fuckin place to rubble," Finn gasped, "Come on then, man up and fuck me."

Sheamus began to pound him hard and fast, like the little SLUT he was. And true to his word, Finn was NOT quiet. He was crying out and braying at the top of his lungs, letting the whole of fucking Chicago hear him get a damn good seeing to by his fiance's best friend. Oh yes bitch.

Sheamus then pulled out without warning.

"Bend over and show me that arse ye slut."

Finn eagerly did so, face down, booty up. Oh he LOVED being talked trash to in bed! Wade NEVER did. Why he got so bored. Finn was a slut and liked to be treated as such.

Sheamus thrust back inside Finn and held him down whilst he pounded the living daylights out of that arse. Damn Wade. You had a good fuck here, what a shame you pushed him into his bed...Sheamus mentally slapped himself for that. But damn Finn had a good little arse on him. He could totally see why everyone wanted a piece. And those screams he was emitting into the bed went straight to Sheamus' cock. Finn would have been a KILLER male escort or gay porn star cos damn could he take a dick.

Sheamus yanked Finn up by the hair, making a beautiful S shape with the younger man;s body and continued to wreck his arse, deliberately not touching Finn's throbbing, hard cock.

"Ohhh STEPHEN, you're so FUCKING GOOD!"

"So are you ye slut."

"YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN STUART!" screamed Finn, actually WANTING to be heard.

Sheamus gagged him with his hand. Oh no you little shit. Keep that gob to screams, not bragging.

Finn bit his finger. Hard.

"OW!" snarled Sheamus, "You little bastard!"

He threw Finn onto his stomach and began to fuck him (just like Fandango was still fucking Sami a few doors away) like a disposable hustler, totally ignoring Finn's needs and just using the NXT Champion and world-respected wrestler as a human fleshlight, but this was what Finn LIKED.

Sheamus then pulled out, dangerously close to climax.

Fuck that was a close one.

He lay on his back.

"Get on me. Now." he barked.

Finn eagerly climbed onto Sheamus.

"Face away. Wanna see your arse working me cock."

"Yes boss."

Finn popped his ass once more before sliding expertly down onto Sheamus. Oh fuck what a sight that was..Sheamus wouldn't last...especially once Finn began to ride him like a rodeo cowboy, screaming and crying out his lust to the entire hotel and city of Chicago...oh yes Sheamus you stud...his spot was being smashed just right in this position...he was getting close too...oh fuck he was close..

"Mmmm...nnn...ahhh...oh Stephen Imma gonna.."

"Go for it.." snarled Sheamus.

"Mmm...ahhh...ahh...so fucking good...SO GOOD...fuck yeah...fuck...mmmm...ohmy...Stephen..."

Wasn't this just a massive coincidence he'd found a Stephen of his own to fuck, hmm? ANything Cody could have, Finn would have too.

"Oh Stephen..." he whined once more, "M...gonna..."

He threw his head back with one final snap of his lean hips and screamed, erupting copious amounts of his essence all over Sheamus' knees, calves, feet and the duvet between...wow he was coming very hard...Sheamus must have smashed his G-spot good and proper.

He continued to ride Sheamus, using his expertise to help coax Sheamus' climax right out of him...come on big guy...you know you want to cum...

"Oh fuck.." snarled the bigger, elder, Celt, "Fuck I'm gonna...don't stop ye little slag..."

"Come on fuck yeah...shoot your load inside me..."

Except it would be into a condom..

Sheamus bellowed with gratitude and relief as he finally exploded for the second time this evening, deep into the little minx of an NXT Champion still riding him...oh fuck...fuck that felt good...God did he need to do this...feel the rush again...he held Finn in place as he rode his much-needed orgasm out.

Groaning and gasping, both Irishmen were done. THat was wild.

Finn eased himself off Sheamus...wait..something was missing. And

"Where's the Johnny?" asked Sheamus.

"Oh shit...must have broke or slipped off," Finn gasped.

He thought he could feel Sheamus explode inside him..he'd just thought it was a placebo thing because his last few conquests (Wade, Cody, Sami) had all gone bare inside him. Last guy he remembered wrapping up was Tye Dillinger. And SHeamus...initially.

"You're kidding," Sheamus was horrified. His rough but handsome vermilion-bristled face was sheened in sweat.

"It happens," Finn said, "Don't sweat over it...might have broken when you were pounding me into the bed."

"I didn't even look...oh fuck...sorry mate.."

As if Sheamus' predicament couldn't get any worse..

"It's OK darlin," Finn replied, getting to his feet and attempting to redress on jelly legs, "I'll get us into the clinic at the next city."

"Yeah and how do we explain THAT to your fucking fiancé huh?" spat Sheamus.

"You didn't have to invite me back for sex ya know," Finn clapped back.

SHeamus knew he was right.

He stood up and pulled his Calvins back on. At least see Finn out.

Finn was hastily pulling on his plimsolls.

"I can see meself out, ta," he snapped.

And without another word, he stomped out. Leaving a very bereft Sheamus, who was now presented with a whole new set of problems. One consolation, at least Finn wasn't female so no pregnancy scare. But how on EARTH could he keep THIS from Wade now?

How stupid had he been? All because he was desperate to get his end away and get some lad points. That's what this had been about...oh well. What was done, was done.

He was achy and tired.

He'd get a test in town tomorrow. He hoped Finn was adult enough to do the same.

* * *

><p>Finn banged on Cody and Eden's door.<p>

No 'Do Not Disturb' sign so no marital relations going on at least.

Nobody answered.

"Honey did you order room service?" came Eden's voice.

"No. This had best not be a fan."

The door opened and Cody appeared in just sweatpants and his Off Duty Glasses on.

"Oh...hi Finny, that was quick. Decided not to stay over?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Not disturbing you am I?" pouted Finn.

"I'm playing Clash Of Clans and Brandi's blogging," Cody said, "It's perfectly OK to come in girl."

"Thanks sweets."

Eden looked mildly put out but she accepted that Finn was just a part of Cody nowadays. Plus they did book a family room with a spare bed. And Finn's bag was in the room to boot so he wasn't a totally unexpected visitor. He would have stayed in their room if he hadn't wound up bedding Sheamus.

"What's the tea? You smell of sweat and lube so something must have gone down?" asked Cody as Finn casually undressed down to his jock.

As he turned to neatly fold his clothes, Eden got a most unwelcome view of dat booty.

"Oh GOD!" she complained.

Cody didn't mind. Hehehe.

Finn padded into the bathroom to shower.

A short while later he emerged in a towel before rummaging in his bag for some lounge shorts. He slipped them on and perched on thedge of the Rhodes' spouses' bed. Like he was their kid.

"So what went down?" asked Cody, as Eden plugged her headphones into her Macbook. SHe was happy not hearing about his exploits. Bad enough he was cheating on Barrett in the first place in her book.

"Well he's fucking hot sex," Finn said, "But...the condom broke."

"Ah..." Cody said, "But I thought you didn't like guys wrapping it.."

"Only ones I know well and trust," Finn said, "I know Sheamus but not like you, Sami or Stuart."

"So? Sheamus only sleeps with Cesaro.."

"And Fandango..who's probably dipping it bare in Sami right now!" Finn said.

"Oh shit...well, no sweat," Cody said, "Just get a BioSure and Bob Holly's your uncle."

"I meant...what if I've given Sheamus something? Really think he'll keep that schtum?!" Finn huffed.

"You're getting tested tomorrow," Cody said firmly, "I am taking you myself."

"Ah...course," Finn realised the true implication of that.

* * *

><p><strong>And so endeth When Raw Wraps! THis was the season finale.<strong>

**So much drama and messiness to close it. **

**Will Ambreigns become a thing now Roman's had a taste of the dark side? Will Dean remain loyal to Seth after he strayed (albeit with Seth's blessing). What will Seth's eventual return mean for Dean and Roman?**

**Will Dean and Coddles repair their friendship?**

**Will Wade discover the web of lies before he leaves the company and will he leave with his head held high or under a cloud of betrayal?**

**Will Sheamus confess to Cesaro and Wade what he's done? Will Finn keep quiet about it?**

**Will Sami and Neville resolve their differences now Sami's on the main roster?**

**Will Coddles and Stephen Amell stay together as things are aleady shaky with the distance and issue of casually sleeping with Finn and Sami?**

**Most importantly, will Finn ever stop causing drama?**

**Find out soon in my next upcoming chaptered fic. Watch this space and thank y'all for taking the time to read and review this over the past 2 years!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
